From Depths We Rise
by Insane Dominator
Summary: 1 year has passed since Dan and the Battle Brawlers saved the universe, and when things were serene, a new group of Bakugan players are sent to New Vestroia when a dimensional interference forces them to meet each other. Caught in the crossfire with aliens seeking resources, Luke, Abis Omega, and new friends must fight using unlikely odds if they're to save all from extinction.
1. A New Battle Waged

**Hey guys, this is Insane Dominator, the one and only. So I have been thinking about this story for quite some time, and I think I am finally ready to get started on it. I'll warn you all that this will be far from what you shall ever expect, as I have planned several factors to make this story stand out, but rather than explain it all here and now, I'll let you read and tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.**

* * *

 _ **In tales that lie in stone, there lies a tale that follows its entities. Those entities that dare to take the path of righteousness out of all odds shall cometh of six worlds. Six worlds that intertwine into what shall spark the dawn of a revolution. Numbers though small, their hearts follow in valor behind a man and the rising dragon. The two souls that have been blinded by darkness once shall forever make a stand, and bring forth a world in which all shall be undone. The reset by these brave souls shall start with the visit of one world, where those souls shall meet and forever be destined to change all that has been written. From then on, the man of darkness shall see the light and carry his brethren to the end of diversity. A soul of cindering red shall be quelled by scales of deep blue, edging into the bond between man and Bakugan for eternity.**_

* * *

A land of wonder; a land of possibilities; and it was all shrouded in utter darkness. Walls of sleek gray had deep patterns engraved in them, simple but complimentary to the purple carpet that had gold insignias lined on the sides. The many unknown figures were walking and constructing, stitching and hammering at fabrications of unknown. As many of men shrouded in odd colors, some had pale skin, and some had a darker shade, but had robust attire. Were they really engineers? Were hey human? It was hard to tell.

As sparks were being lit from blowtorches, others were taking breaks. Some, however, were as anxious as children waiting for presents on a Christmas morning.

"So…this is what's considered 'advanced' these days?" A shady voice belonged to someone who happened to be walking past the construction. Those working kept their backs as their spines crawled at the voice. Those resting immediately froze. One in particular was so paralyzed that he couldn't tur his head to look at the tattered cloak that shifted over his head.

The bizarre figure's toothy smirk was seen. "Interesting."

At the sound of his voice, many shot up and went straight back to work. They all didn't want to look at him a second longer.

Another figure shrouded in mystery was seen with a dark red tattered cape of his own. "Pfft. Lazy morons. They got some nerve to just dawdle when we're nearing our goal here."

"Well, all things considered, I wouldn't imagine having working endlessly wouldn't come without some fair share, right?" Another figure asked, walking behind his colleagues.

The figure before him looked over his shoulder. "Who asked you?"

"Just saying."

A taller figure followed behind in brown heels, which tapped as she inspected. "Not too bad if I do say so myself. We should be on schedule, shouldn't we?"

"Yes." The red tattered caped individual said. "Better be by tomorrow. I've been getting anxious for quite a while now. The operation's only begun, and yet we stick around here while something slap happy happens elsewhere."

"Are you talking about our friend?" The red-caped figure implied. "He's fine."

"You're missing the point!"

"Quiet!" The dark cloaked figure snapped. His tone was more gravely than the others, but it was enough to snap the anxious follower to face him. He didn't bother turning back to see if he was looking obedient or not, he already knew. "Everyone is rather anxious today, aren't they?" He mused rather well over the fact, moseying along well. "We're all here watching whatever seems fit, but don't forget. We're still waiting, you know."

The follower behind him lowered his head in shame. "I know…"

"We'll have our chance yet. Just wait, that is all. Just a little longer…" A malicious smirk formed in the corner, showing his own eagerness. Above that, the sliver of a dark pupil showed. "Anytime now…"

The five unknown figures were revealed. The one who spoke had a dark hood and cloak that shrouded his face, but his aqua blue hair was shown, revealing it to be shaggy and unkempt. It looked like a pair of horns were sticking out from the top, making the hood unable to conceal the forehead. The figure displayed a short-sleeved black jacket, having blue pauldrons with silver edging, almost like plates. The elbow section that showed skin had crossed iron lacing, with bulbous bolt nuts on the edging. On the forearms above were covered in long black gloves. He sported white pants with black boots, but black straps were on the pant legs on the thighs, while more iron cross hatching and restrains were on the boots for décor. He looked up, smirking as he saw the humungous construction. It looked like a massive hole, with dozens of panels everywhere. The longer he looked, the more he seemed anxious as his comrade. The time had come, and it was but few hours to come.

The hooded figure turned towards one of his taller subordinates. He was a male given his broad forearms, which had hairlines. "Has everything been arranged?"

The man nodded. "Yes." His tone was deep and quiet.

"Has everyone in the designated areas been through the simulations?"

Once again, he nodded. "Yes. They're now fully equipped with preparations for adaptation."

The tall woman beside him flipped her hair over her shoulder, huffing. "Cesar gets all the fun. He's almost done if he sent all those duplicates, right?"

The individual with glasses turned towards her. "C'mon, you know Cesar."

"Exactly. He likes to take his 'sweet time' in his own business."

The tall broad person crossed his arms. "Your candor, please tone it. We have a lot to do tomorrow. This deflection of stress isn't helping."

"Agreed." The cloaked leader said. He turned towards his colleagues, frowning deeply. "The announcements shall be tomorrow. Let's get ready ourselves, shall we?"

* * *

1 year. It's been one year since there has been no word, and that Earth's mightiest pair of man and Bakugan have disappeared. When mentioning the names of Dan Kuso and Drago, mutual reactions spilled at first, but lord knew how fates will intertwine them all again.

As time went on, everyone eased. Bakugan were integrated into Earth, and all were feeling lively. This marker in Earth's history was but a stepping stone that was about to begin with a fresh, bright May morning.

The sun peered through open curtains in a very lavish establishment. The estate was massive, and upon the many staff and maids that housed it, there was but one who was yet to be awake. Or so some believe. In reality, as sun went through the glistening red curtains of a very expensive yet very fancy room, a grumble came from a head that was still putting on a black shirt. "Hmmmmph…" With one more pull, the fabric went over his red hair, which was long and spiky. "Man, this is getting harder by the day." As though many insisted to him before, they sought to have his hair cut, but he was against it, saying it was fine. His parents didn't care, but it would only be a matter of time. He strapped on his fingerless brown gloves and gave another huff, turning to look at the sun.

His green eyes glistened, but they squinted in the bright sun. "Great, it's getting early." Realizing he was almost out of time, he hurried to get his wardrobe on his person.

Soon enough, an eternity ended, and he clipped the last yellow button on his coat. Standing in front of the full-length mirror, he had a good look at himself and his appearance. He had a rude disposition set on his face, with his green eyes baring daggers as his long, spiky red hair went down his shoulders, stopping above the shoulder blades. He had a black shirt tucked into his brown pants with an orange underside. He had silver and blue boots on, and aside from his brown fingerless gloves, he adorned a large white coat, with short sleeves and deep blue edging. On the sleeves were insignias of blue crosses in blue circles. Two yellow buttons held it together near the chest, and to complete the ensemble was a circular silver buckle on the belt with the same sign.

This was the story of Luke Drake Revolutia, 17-year-old heir to the estate and family legacy. Unfortunately, his idea of a story was rather more mischievous for everyone's liking.

He turned towards his large window once more, walking towards the one-story balcony. Even with the sun peering through the glass, he blinked as he looked out. "I wonder if he's back yet? It's been a while." He shrugged, unlocking the vaulted doors to his balcony. "Guess I'll have to see for myself."

He opened the doors and ran out to the balcony, ready to greet the morning. He jumped off the ledge and landed on a knee just a few feet below. Upon getting up, he looked around to see if he was in the clear, in which he was…to a degree.

"Huh?" Hearing feet, an elderly man with a green shirt with an orange apron turned around. His glasses fixed on the young man, his grin appeared. "Oh, Luke, you again."

"Huh, oh! Hey there, Cale." Luke greeted.

"You taking that exit again? You know that's dangerous, especially around your age." He explained.

Luke dismissed the comment with his hand. "Nah, I'm fine. That was nothing!" He looked pass the man, seeing that he was hauling fine material in a wheel barrel. "Huh? Wait, are you constructing again?" He questioned. "Shouldn't you be retired by now or something?"

Cale looked shocked. "What? Why would I? I like to construct, it's a pretty nifty way to pass the time for someone like me."

Luke looked away as he groggily rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah…"

"It does my heart good knowing the walkways and remodeling I do for your place does come in use. It'd be a shame if people tread on grass rather than stroll down smooth stones down to the garden." Cale smiled. "For as long as I can remember, I've had a fun time seeing things in a new perspective. From one shape to another."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Luke rudely dismissed. "You told me this like a hundred times already. Besides, it's not like my dad has anytime to appreciate that stuff. He's too busy even to just get a cup of coffee for himself."

Cale sighed in seeing Luke's ignorance. "His Grace is just busy with matters. I'm sure you'll understand."

"And I'm trying to get everyone to understand being here sucks!" He retorted. "I mean really, is there anything to do even other than just stand around in and out of a palace enclosed by gates?"

"What about your tutors?"

"What? Master Riaan? He's still not back yet! Is he?" His eyes widened in realization. "I just remembered, I need to go find him." He walked of callously with a smile. "Anyways, I'll be out for a short while. Don't tell anybody, okay?"

Cale watched as Luke went past him. "Huh? Wait, aren't you-"

"Later!" Without regard, Luke waved back towards him, leaving the elderly engineer of the establishment with a confused and saddened frown pursed on his lips. He knew Luke behaved so impetuously, but seeing him take everything for granted – even his works – left him worried.

' _He's going to get himself into a lot of trouble one of these days.'_

Luke continued his trek out of the garden and around the side of the mansion. He managed to slip pass a few maids and bypassed servants otherwise, but despite a few close calls, he eventually made it to the intricate massive gate that bordered the estate from the outside England world. Looking up at it, he smirked knowingly and grabbed hold of the swirling hooks and engraved material in it. He took one last look around, making sure he was all clear. When so, he climbed the massive gates, until he finally made it over the edge.

Sitting n the ledge, his legs dangled as he looked up at the sky. He seemed contemplative as his smirk turned to a frown. He watched as the morning sky kept rising, yet the clouds were moving over his head. He always watched clouds come and go, but he never knew where they'd go. He wanted to see the sky in so many ways, wander aimlessly like them. But reality was that he wasn't a cloud; he was human. And as an heir, he was stuck like a child without supervision to even go out of his room without a responsible adult. "This whole place is boring…"

"Hey, Luke! Is that you up there?!"

A voice ranged in Luke's ears. He looked down, seeing that instead of a guard, it was nothing more than someone else on the other side of the gates beneath him. With his feet in the grass, a rather kempt young man around Luke's age. Seeing him down below, Luke called back down. "Shawn!"

Shawn Just, just an average human being who lives close by. He had short yellow hair, which was spiky yet kempt in a way. He had blue eyes and yellow thin eyebrows. He had a fir body one might say, with brown boots that went up to his calves. He sported a green button dress shirt beneath a cream-colored vest with light brown edging and folded high-collar. The green short sleeves overlapped a little over the black sleeves on the forearms and elbow sections. He adorned brown gloves and belt, holding his black pants and gray sash that housed his yellow sheath, which carried his weapon of choice it seemed.

The blonde man winked up to the heir. "I thought you'd be sneaking out again."

Luke gave a grouchy look as he shushed his ally. "Shhh! Keep it down, would ya?" He jumped down from the fence, once again landing on his knee. Once up, he put hands to his hips and gave Shawn a stink eye.

"What's with that face?"

"C'mon, you know my folk get ticked bad if I'm unattended. If you go blabbing, I'm so screwed!"

Shawn folded his arms, raising a cocky brow. "Is that right? Why sneak out to begin with?"

Luke clutched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Gnngh! That's my business! Why go around my place anyway?"

"Well…" Shawn gave a cocky smirk again. "Who else reads you like a book?"

Luke just gave in and sighed. "Really, you can be so annoying."

Shawn shrugged. "Hey, it was your call to wander out here. So what's the deal this time?"

Luke was about to say something, when a call of a maid twitched in his ears. In speeds faster than lightning, Luke leapt into the bushes, grabbing Shawn by the collar and dragging him down in time to evade a maid who was passing by on the other side. As she looked around, she saw no sign and moved to another spot, calling out constantly.

Overhearing the cries, Shawn looked towards his friend behind the bush. "You know being crafty like this won't last long."

"Well I don't see you making excuses." Luke retorted. "I can't stand that place. I need some fresh air, one way or another."

Shawn sighed again, knowing it was perhaps futile to argue with his friend. "Honestly, now _you're_ the one who's getting annoying. This is your what number of the sneak outs you've attempted?"

Once again, Luke grew flustered and growled. Pouting like a little kid was all he was good at, and Shawn was just rubbing salt into the wound. He looked away, giving no reply instantly. "Well, whatever. How many times doesn't matter. If it gets me wherever I need to go, then so be it. By the way, Shawn, do you know if Master Riaan is in town?"

Shawn raised a brow as he pondered. "Master Riaan? Good question." He put a hand to his chin as his elbows supported him. "Now that I think about it, it's been almost a month since we've seen him. He should be back anytime now."

"Exactly. All this waiting around isn't good for my health." Luke sighed.

"Oh really? And does that mean you sneaking out is good for everyone else as well, Luke?" A voice inquired. Both teenagers went wide-eyed and found that they weren't alone as intended. When they looked up, they saw that the sun was beaming on the object of their mind.

Looking up, they saw a mature, tall man who had black hair that was all spiked up and over. He had black eyebrows and small beard. He sported a black top with magenta edging along the zipper, and the long sleeves went down to knight gauntlets. He had two large black cloths with magenta edging around his hips and reaching down to the shin guards, over the black pants. He sported a red cape with a white version of Luke's family crest on the back. The most intriguing part about him was his eyes – as magenta as one could possibly imagine. "What are we snooping n today?" He teased.

"Master Riaan!" Both snapped to attention, their earlier talk completely erased.

Riaan chuckled. "Up to your old tricks again, Luke? You should know that won't last forever."

Luke looked at the gates and back at him, flustered. "Uh, I-I…wasn't doing anything!"

Riaan chuckled as he shook his head. Moving right along, he turned towards Shawn. "And you, Shawn, it is great seeing you again." He held out his hand to the friend.

Shawn shook the gauntlet with a smile. "The honor is all mine, Riaan."

Luke pumped his fists with excitement. "Oh! It's so awesome that you're back now! I've been waiting forever! I could've sworn I died from boredom a couple times!"

"My apologies. I didn't intend to be gone this long." Riaan apologized.

"Don't be. Still, that was quite the surprise you gave us." Shawn said. "Where'd you come from all of a sudden?"

Riaan smirked. "Well, that'd be telling, wouldn't it?"

"Aw man, another riddle?" Luke pouted. "I thought I said no more of these silly games!"

Shawn looked at him with a raised brow. "Oh? Well maybe you'd understand if you grew up a little, Luke."

Luke's eyebrow twitched. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shawn shrugged. "Oh nothing. Maturity, height, it could use beefing in those departments." He cooed, showing he was in fact a few inches taller than Luke.

"Hey~! That was below the belt, and you know it!"

Riaan watched as Shawn and Luke went along with the banter, making him smile and chuckle eventually. "Well, it's good seeing some things didn't change much I see. Seeing you two like brothers."

Luke and Shawn stopped and looked at the other. They processed what he said, and Luke was the one who put hands behind his head and looked away. "Hmmm, maybe."

Shawn simply smiled at his best friend.

"Anyways, I'm here now, and that's what matters, is that right, Luke?" Riaan steered them in the direction of the conversation, where it was meant to go anyway.

"Oh, yeah! I can't wait to start training again today! My sword has gotten much better thanks to those tips you gave me, wanna see?" Luke eagerly reached for the sheath that was resting on his belt. Before he had the chance to pullout his polished blade, Riaan shook his head.

"Perhaps later. Right now, I must get acquainted with the Royal Guard welcoming their head once more."

Shawn mentally facepalmed. "That's right, you're the head of security for Luke's family. I forgot about that."

"Aw~." Luke sulked.

"Be patient, Luke. Patience is a virtue most worthy of one's self-preservation in its end." Riaan spoke. "Now, I do believe you should tend to your stay? Unless you prefer to get in trouble again?"

Not wanting to take anymore chances, Luke turned towards the gated he had to escalate before. "Fine, I'll go back." He started climbing. "But you better train me!" He called from high up.

Riaan turned towards Shawn next. "And what about you, Shawn? How would you like to come in?"

Shawn looked honestly surprised. "You sure?"

"Why of course. You are a family friend still, what's the harm? Come." He wandered along, with a gracious Shawn following behind. As they made way for the front gates to be properly announced, Luke had a more than stressful time sneaking back into his room, especially with the maids in every corner. In short, it was an eventful morning.

* * *

In a large dining room, there was a large rectangular table that welcome well over 50 people. The intricate furniture had many chairs, with the big chair at the far end belonging to a civilized and well-nurtured man with shaggy dirty blonde hair. He had a white mantle with the yellow family insignia on the front and back. He sported a sleek sleeved shirt that was navy blue in color and dark dress pants.

Besides him was a woman with long red hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall. She sported the insignia and mantle as well, with the same color yellow, but she had a neon green dress.

Both parents looked at Riaan and Shawn, who had taken their seats close by. They both smiled vividly upon seeing the faces again. It wasn't just them, but the whole room had at least ten guards that were well-dressed with weapons. It was like being in a president's house if implied.

The woman bowed. "It's so good seeing you again, Riaan."

The husband nodded. "Yes, we're glad to see you again after your hiatus."

Riaan nodded with satisfaction. "Your welcoming is all that I needed to hear, Claire, Augustine."

Claire looked at Shawn next. "And you, thank you for looking after Luke again. He's such a handful."

"He can be a handful, but it's okay." Shawn said sheepishly. "Still, it's kind of overwhelming for someone like me to be in one of the richest family homes in the country, you think?"

Augustine chuckled at Shawn's impish manner. "You're fine. We're not arresting you for just breathing." He laughed.

The door handle opened all of a sudden, getting everyone to turn towards the direction where another person entered, revealing Luke. "Sorry for the wait, Father." He greeted, closing the door behind.

The father nodded as he sat back in his seat. "Luke, good to see you're up." From the sound of his voice, he didn't seem too pleased.

Luke looked away embarrassed. "Sorry, I was in the bathroom."

Claire gestured to the seat next to her. "Luke, take a seat."

"Okay." The heir to the establishment walked over and around the table. He scooted into the chair next to his mother and sat across from Shawn. His eyes met Riaan, a big smile fixed on his face. "Master Riaan, it's great to see you!"

"As it is for us as well. Right Shawn?" He insinuated. "I was fortunate to have bumped into this young man on my way back. I figured why not tag along extra company, right?"

The parents chuckled, easily buying the rouse set up. Once the atmosphere died down a bit, Augustine spoke up.

"Well, we're just glad you're all here with us. Especially you, Riaan. How was your month back at your home?"

Luke's eyes widened. "Wait, that's where you were this whole time?"

Riaan folded his gauntlet fingers over the other, a serious look on his face. "Regrettably. I apologized that my time away may have been troubling, but I can assure you, my family needed me. It wasn't something made up on a whim."

"It's fine, really." Claire insisted.

"Family is important. We understand." Augustine said. "But what else is important is that now we have the Royal Guard commander take control again. Francis is currently away on his vacation, and as the second in command, you could imagine how exhausted he must be."

Riaan nodded. "Ah, yes. It's not easy running an establishment with worthwhile materials. It's getting harder knowing that these Bakugan have been aiding humans in their line of work."

Claire put a hand over her heart, sighing. "Honestly, these big creatures end the world, and now they live amongst us. It's almost frightening."

"Frightening?" Luke retorted. "Mother, what's wrong with Bakugan? Why can't I have my own like everybody else?"

"It's for your own safety, Luke." Augustine advised.

"But-"

"No buts. Now remember, we're better off safe than sorry. We're forced to heighten security now these days since some Bakugan can change shape and turn invisible. We need to remind ourselves that we're still human, and not animals ourselves."

"But…that makes no sense! How come Master Riaan gets to have a Bakugan of his own then?!" Luke argued.

"It's important for the commander to have as much security measures as possible." Claire said. "We can allow him to have one on his person, but we agreed as long as it is outside, it is permitted."

"And I intend to abide by that conduct we agreed on." Riaan finished. "Don't be like that, Luke. It's perhaps best to treasure what you already have than what you don't have. You may not have a Bakugan, but what about this way of living perhaps."

Luke pouted in his seat with a disgruntling manner. Sure he was mad he wasn't like anyone else with his own Bakugan, but he still had fancy rich livings, which his father earned. But it wasn't making him feel better knowing he didn't have a monster to fight with.

"You have your sword lessons from Riaan, that's all the self-defense you need." Augustine said, his tone dropping the subject. "Now, back to pressing matters. How long shall your stay be this time, Riaan?"

Riaan looked at him with a surprised gaze. "My, what's with the rash questioning all of a sudden? I'm not getting fired, am I?" Of course he didn't think it was the possibility, but he did enjoy lightening the mood a little.

"No, no." Claire laughed. "We're just curious because you have a lot of family problems at home."

"Yeah. The one before this last trip, it's taken a week." Shawn reminded.

"Well, for my next venture, it's hard to say…" Riaan put a hand to his chin, looking like he was heavily thinking. "I do believe once Francis returns from his vacation, perhaps."

Luke's eyes widened again. "What? But that's not long at all! That's in another week!"

Riaan frowned. "I'm sorry, Luke. I have to, but I shouldn't be too long again, I'm sure."

Luke shot up from his seat, holding a clutched fist. "Then who's gonna train with me?! Or pass the time somehow?!"

"You have Shawn, too, don't you?" Riaan asked. "I tutored you both, so perhaps it is best that you should pick up along the way."

Shawn sat back, arms folded. "Well, I'm holding nothing against it. Plus, it's not bad when you think of it."

"However, Luke, until Francis comes back, I shall instruct you as much as you want until I must return to my home again." Riaan offered. "That should suffice for the time being."

The light in Luke's eyes returned. "Really, you mean it?"

He smiled. "Of course. I'll even allow Shawn to accompany against my Luxtor."

The news startled Shawn. "Huh?"

"Riaan!" Claire snapped.

"It'll be fine. No abilities, I assure you. Think of it as a small test for Luke if he is ever going to get ready for the real world. Once he comes to age of course, he'll have whatever use of the mansion as he desires. But he must have the ability to make the right decisions."

Augustine looked down at his seat, looking fixated on what he wanted to think about the potential threats and progress this little training practice could bring. Of course what Riaan said does spark some ideas. "…very well then. Just this once."

Luke jumped in joy. "Alright! I'll go get my sword!" He went ahead for the door, leaving everyone to just watch him go along.

"Good grief." Shawn sighed.

* * *

In front of the palace, everyone, even the Royal Guard, was holding some sort of fake weapon, Sticks, clubs, anything for the hand. In any case, as they all trained in small areas around the field, Shawn sat off to the side as Riaan was in the center of the plaza, waiting for Luke to come around.

"Boy, you guys sure do take your training seriously." He said, looking over to see the many other men wearing pads and running into each other. It was like watching hockey and football at the same time.

Riaan nodded. "Indeed. These are hard working men. They put their time and effort in their shifts to make sure this property is safe when I'm not around." He heard footsteps from nearby, seeing that it was Luke. "Ah, Luke, so you are ready now?"

Luke nodded. "Right!" He reached with his right hand, getting his thick yet small blade out. The end pointed at his master. "Let's get another self-defense lesson started right away!"

Riaan reached back, pulling out his own sword, one longer and more curved. "Very well then. Don't hold back! Show me what you can do!"

"Gladly!"

* * *

The dark ceiling glass gave little light to enter the space beneath. But inside, it looked like a dark red laboratory. It was all so advanced, and at the same time revolting. It was decrepit in a way, but not moldly or damp. Just a little sick to look at is all. In the morbid yet majestic setting, the dome-like upper-half gave way to the massive gate with many panels.

Standing in the way of the panels and the large mechanism itself, the five figures were present, and they were all accounted for and ready to go.

"Now has everyone got the memo?" The hooded leader said with an amused grin.

The jittery red tattered cape figure smirked beside him. "Absolutely."

The tall woman put a hand to her hip. "So if I'm understanding this, Cesar already has the connection set up?"

"Yes." The quiet tall man said. "Look over here."

Everyone turned towards the monitor on the big screen beside the gate. They saw static, but it eventually subsided. It shifted about, revealing a man who looked to be in his mid-20s perhaps, if not more. He looked to have purple lipstick, with black framed glasses over his dark pupils. His shoulder length white hair framed the sides of his face, with him holding his white gloves over the other and sat down in a chair.

The man chuckled under his throat, a wily smile appearing. "Ah, you all."

"Hello, Cesar." The figure with glasses remarked. "How is everything there?"

Cesar smirked. "As well as you'd expect. After all, I am a genius you know."

"Sure you are." The red caped figure said. "Look, did you at least get everything set up?"

Cesar cleared his throat, finally stepping up. "Well, your insidious candor aside, I would appreciate it of you'd at least say please once in a while, thank you very much."

The figure sighed. "Good god."

The cloaked leader stepped up. Instantly the mood shifted with his demeanor as well. "Cesar."

The man on the opposite end of the screen leaned on, adjusting his glasses. "Ah, Maximus. I see that the months have been kind to you. As shifty as ever I see!" He chuckled. "I shall now embrace my invention and obligations! May these creatures know of our fullest extent! Now, thanks to our advancing technology, we can at last take charge and take this place as our own! Thanks to all these sample DNAs we have achieved!" He maliciously laughed on, leaving the others with mutual thoughts.

"Goody for you." The mature glasses said.

"Well, I see that you're enjoying yourself without us." The tall woman said.

The big guy behind her stepped up, getting a serious and respectful look on his face. "Cesar, please. Let us proceed." He insisted.

Cesar smirked again, showing satisfaction with the plea. "Ah, there is what I asked for. You see than, Xander? You could learn a thing or two from our good friend here."

The red-caped figure hidden looked annoyed at best, but offered no input.

"The announcement has been made half an hour ago Let's hurry and begin the transport." The leader ordered. "Cesar, are the coordinates set?"

Cesar bent down, tapping keys on his holographic keyboard. "Why yes, how silly. Almost forgot. A~nd…there!" He pressed one more button. "The coordinates are locked on."

"Good. So then here on out, we'll be operating at this new world, is that clear?" The figure turned towards the tall blue-haired woman and the broad man. "Hendrix. Ariella. You two will be going out on this one. Go find us some Bakugan and bring them to us when you depart."

Ariella whipped her hair behind her head. "Sure."

"As you wish." Hendrix groaned.

"The rest of us will reside in the northern city. Cesar, make sure you have everything ready by then." His eyes narrowed in a threatening manner. "Is that clear?"

Cesar adjusted his glasses, his smirk still present. "Ah, my friend, don't you worry. I left everything as it should've been. So long as my research hasn't been tempered with, I should have those complete with all this data I now possess!"

"Good, then start at once."

Cesar raised a finger. "Right! Activating correlation dimension hole…now!"

Upon that call, there was multicolored static raging inside the gate/ Though it seemed blank, the gate was discharging a lot of static. Which flickered constantly into an on and off realm of perspectives going far away. Only black and white was seen, and that was the ticket.

"Killian."

The man with a red – more kempt – cape made way for the control panel as instructed. He stood before the many switches and modules. He flipped a switch up, showing a much smaller screen of what looked like a massive dome. He flipped another, revealing another. The two segmented areas took two small screens, and after consecutive power calibration knobs that had to be turned, the domes were beginning to react.

Large modules hidden in their bases reacted with their core giving off violent static throughout their domains. The entire set of domes were then seen becoming translucent, and particles-like stars were shimmering brightly.

Cesar kept the calibration fixed, smirking in glee. "That's it. It's almost over…"

The light enveloped both massive domes. The monitors showed the two buildings were now two huge stars, which suddenly became beams of light that shot up into the sky, leaving twinkling speckles to glimmer in what were their remains – deep craters.

"Eureka! I'm a genius!" He shrieked. "The dimensional wide-range transport system is officially online and functioning 100%!"

"Well it's about time!" Xander snapped. "All these single trips would've taken months."

"Now, I believe we have business to attend to next, right Cesar?" Maximus asked.

Cesar nodded and began tapping the controls once again. "Why certainly. I'll recalibrate containment fields and make sure you all get there next." He tapped the many buttons and the controls fixed around him, and with what has been noted, the wormhole in front began to minimize.

Maximus and his crew stepped up, ready for departure next. "Is everyone ready?"

Hendrix nodded. "We know our role."

"As you say." Ariella sighed.

Cesar pressed one more key, then turned towards everyone. "Now, jump in, quick! The power was drained from those massive jumps! Hurry and come here, now!"

Maximus smirked in a toothy manner beneath his hood. "You don't need to tell us twice."

With that, the five walked into the portal with what time was left. They all made haste and carried on, their figments fading into the portal. Just like the two domes, they too were sent off.

* * *

Cesar slouched in the back of his chair, giving what was a very long sigh of relief. "Oh good grief." He pinched the bridge of his forehead. "I swear, being so intellectual does a number on you…hm?" The screen fixed on the panel in front of him began to flicker on and off, showing the green turning red. A small siren went off as the page began to show a rippling effect in the gateway created. Instantly he straightened up. "What's this?" He tapped furiously on the keyboard. "The calibration of the transport, its fluctuation is causing a distortion! I better fix this!" He began to tap on the keyboard profusely, typing on coordinates that aligned and codes that were making the decode/encode calibration stabilize. The helix-like wormhole that was shown on the screen began to slowly straighten out into a tube as it was intended. Once settled, he took in a brief sigh of relief. "There, hopefully that didn't reach any interference."

* * *

Luke panted as he had legs spread apart, standing meters away from his master and supervisor. They've been going at it for the longest time, and after so many parries of blades, they finally drew to a stalemate. Luke's breathing was raspier compared to Riaan, but that was to be expected.

"So…how was…that?" Luke asked.

Riaan grinned as he sheathed his blade slowly. "Good. Very good. You've progressed rather well I see."

Luke gave a cheeky smile, unable to contain his excitement and praise.

"Now that I got a feel of your level of experience, would you like to move along to the main event?"

"Would I?! I thought we'd never get there!" Luke chirped. "C'mon, let's get started already!"

Riaan turned towards Shawn, who was sitting on a bench and watching their training like it was nothing. "Shawn, why don't you join us? This could be a good lesson for you as well."

Showing no objections, Shawn got up from the bench. "Sure. I don't see why not." He walked towards Luke's side, both contenders watching as Riaan readied himself by getting several meters away for proper room.

"This is so cool! I'm finally going to see a Bakugan in real life! TV is so boring now." Luke said.

"Take it easy." Shawn reached for his scabbard, slowly pulling out his fencer. "Save your energy for the battle."

"Right!" He adjusted his word, ready to battle.

Riaan inspected both, seeing that they were fully set on training. When he looked around, he saw his many other followers were training hard, attacking and using defensive and tactical dodging. They all had to prove something, even if it was nothing more than just a job. The world was advancing, and so should they.

He pulled out a small dark sphere, looking at what was his Darkus Luxtor. "Then let us begin." He pulled his arm back. "Bakugan…" Before he could complete his sentence and throw, a flash emanated from between the trio. Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw a very odd static shoot down and hit the ground.

"What?!" Luke snapped.

"What's going on?" Shawn gasped.

The multicolored discharge of energy flared everywhere, suddenly warping and causing a panic. The Royal Guard instantly closed in to surround Luke and shield Riaan. They all followed the protocol and managed to get weapons set up.

Riaan's eyes widened at the discharge of static that was coming from above. "This feeling…everyone, fall back! Don't get anywhere near that!"

The security all looked at him confused, but knowing the position they were in, they all were covering up as the discharge intensified. They all cowered away, letting Luke to duck as they all stumbled over him.

Seeing many of men barely holding themselves together, Luke looked back at the light in confusion. "What is all this?! What's going on?!" He stood up, holding his sword towards the light. "What are you?!"

"Luke, get away from there!" Shawn shouted. In a hurry, he ran towards his friend, not realizing the distressing discharge was flickering profusely into a growing field. The polarity and the bright light began to grow into a dome, one that stopped Shawn from moving towards it, as it instead went for them instead.

Riaan's eyes widened in deep shock. _'This is bad!'_ "Luke!"

Unable to move, Shawn stared with deep despair as the light went for him and Luke. "Luke!"

Luke screamed as everything for him suddenly went white. His screams were muffled by the frequency and the flash that followed. All that he could feel and see in a span of a few moments, was energy swirling, and his body spiraling uncontrollably. That was all before everything around him faded to black.

* * *

It was a very enchanted land one might say. It was all very eccentric with a sky that could've been mistaken for space itself. There were patches of grass that were all about within the nearby forests, and paved trails from large feet were evident. The wind was crisp and calm, a land that had a certain being lying on his back, eyes shut.

After what felt like forever, Luke's eyes began to open. "…gnnngh…what…what just happened?" His vision cleared, revealing that it was night. "What happened? Why is it so dark? And why is-!" His attention snapped to the ground, his gloves tracing the dirt that he laid in. "Dirt?" He looked around, seeing that he was all alone. "Wait. Shawn? Master Riaan?" He stood up, looking around the cliff that he was on. He peered into the forest, his voice calling out. "Shawn~! Master~! Hello?!" Despite all echoes, he didn't get much of a reply. All he got out of it was silence.

He tried again. "Master~! Anyone~?!" Once again, he was met with vacancy. Realizing he wasn't going to get much of an aid, he crossed his arms and looked at the ground.

"Oh great. Where did they go now? What happened to begin with anyway?" He contemplated, showing twisted frustration as he tried to recap. "I…can't remember. The last thing I remember, was it Master and I-!" His eyes widened in the epiphany. "That's right! He was about to throw his Bakugan, then everything went in this big flash." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "What happened to me anyway?"

A rustle from the bushes behind caught his attention. He instantly whipped around, giving the forestation a quizzical look. "Huh? Who's there?!" He drew his sword, poised to strike. A long wait came and went, and he stayed absolutely quiet in a crouched position as the rustling and leaves turning came from deeper within. He kept a high guard as the sound drew closer, as did a figure.

Seeing figure draw in, he realized by the shape and the legs that it was human. Instantly his guard dropped upon hopes rising. "Wait, hold on…" He closed in, smiling. "Master Riaan, is that you? Thank goodness I found yo-!"

However, he was met with another epiphany. His eyes interlocked with another human who came across him, and she wasn't anyone who he was familiar with. She was a young woman around his age it seemed, and she was slender, if not had a slight voluptuous built to it. She had average height with fair skin. She had blue eyes and long, light brown hair that had bangs barely over the right eye. Her attire was something else entirely. It was a high collar golden edged top with a silver mantle with intricate symbol-like incantations engraved. The silver went downwards towards the yellow belt with a triangular buckle. The silver middle had golden edging as well. She was sleeveless, leaving her shoulders bare, but she sported long sleeves-like black gloves with the same silver and incantations on the edging. On each elbow was a yellow diamond, and the wrist to the fingers had white gloves covering the ensemble. Below the belt were four massive pieces; two cloths for front and back, and two thicker pointed cloths that were black with gold edging, but had silver incantations stitched onto them. The front and back were bare; though the back had golden edging while a yellow diamond shape was on the black material. She had a dark red attire beneath the neck and what appeared above the knees, where purple stocking took below the knees to the black boots with gold soles and top.

"Huh?" Luke looked at her questionably, seeing that it was no one he recognized. "Hang on, you're not Master Riaan!"

The unknown woman looked at him, a frown on her face. "So I did hear a voice after all. So I wasn't the only one transported here then?" She inquired.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Luke irritably reprimanded.

The woman looked to him with wonder. "Sorry, I'm just a little spacious at the moment."

Luke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, looking away from her modest figure. "Gnnngh…it's fine. Still, where could Master Riaan and Shawn be?" He looked back towards her. "Hey, you. Have you seen them by any chance?"

The girl looked at him in confusion. "Are they acquaintances? Sorry, but you're the only one I've met."

Once again, he folded his arms. "Great, back to square one."

The unknown woman looked at him, giving a rather quizzical expression. She inspected him, seeing his red hair as wild as grass itself. "You…have red hair."

Luke heard her statement and looked up to his own hair. "Huh? Oh, this? Yeah, I guess so. And your hair is long."

She took notice of her own hair, seeing that it was cut just at the waist. It was silky smooth like a waterfall to begin with. "Yes, it is." She grinned at him. "It's nice to not be alone out here."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Luke looked at the forest behind her, seeing nothing but darkness and dirt. "Say, where is 'here' anyway? Where are we?"

She closed her eyes to think. "I think the answer lies up." She implied.

"Huh? What do you mean, because all I see is…!" Luke looked up, but his imagination ran wild without jurisdiction upon seeing the many shapes and somewhat pinkish starry night. "What the-?! What happened to the sky?! I don't remember it being that freaky at night!"

The woman looked up as well. "This isn't common from where we're from. Something went wrong, and somehow we must've been sent elsewhere."

"Sent elsewhere?!" Luke snapped. "You're saying…?"

"I'm saying that something happened that transported us here, away from the possibilities of Earth. Tell me, what can you remember?"

Luke leaned back, putting his hands to his hips and tapping his foot against the ground. "Hmmm…well, I was training with Master Riaan, and then all of a sudden this big light shined down and everything just went weird. Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

She shook her head. "No. So then I wasn't the only one. It happened to me as well."

Luke's eyes widened. "You mean you were hit by lightning, too?!"

"Possibly, but it's hard to be certain what exactly it was." She looked around, inspecting the view they got from the cliff. "Wherever we are, it doesn't look like we are anywhere near our origins."

"Really? Not Earth?" He couldn't wrap his head around it, not even in the slightest. He continued to look at the sky, seeing how it had such wondrous shapes and stars in its bizarre planetary skies. How many moons did the planet have? Was this truly a dream? It was hard to tell, but when he realized he was on a cliff, his attention drew towards the actually ledge that was ten feet from him. In wondrous haste, he ran up to the top, looking out at the wondrous view. His eyes opened in deep revelation as he looked over the valley of lush trees and hills. His astonishment never ceased to arise.

He was completely out of it. He stared in deep shock at the nighttime sky accompanied by the valley. He's only seen pictures of starry hills and mountains on television in his room. He's definitely seen lightning before, but this was something else. "What…is this…?" He was speechless. It was so majestic.

The woman beside him walked up to his side, overlooking the valleys and forestation that lied beneath. "That? That must be a valley. There must be some water or something to sustain ourselves perhaps down there."

"A…valley?" He looked at it up and down, seeing the multitude of cliffs and trees. It was all tall, it made him feel almost so small. Such a big world yet he didn't have a clue.

The woman turned away. "It's best that we head down to where we shall find water. Staying in one place too long isn't good for our survival." She pressed on, but Luke was still in a daze. "Are you listening over there?"

"H-huh? What…oh, right!" Looking away, he followed her, but that didn't make his annoyance shine any less. "Hey, why are you leading? I don't even know you."

"Then we can get acquainted. Call me Esther." She said as she went along.

"Okay, but do you even know where you're going?"

"I have an idea, but do you happen to have any suggestions? Besides, staying in numbers will ensure our survival."

Her rebuttal gave him silence. He backed down from the idea, but he wasn't too appeased knowing nothing about where he was. It only frustrated him more. He just followed along silently, hands behind his head as Esther took the lead into the forest.

* * *

The walk took them for miles down the slope. The mountain trail was as dense as the black coat of night. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Luke and Esther alike made sure to keep their guards high in the event of anything going awry. For the most part, it was all silent and empty. Virtually no obstruction or wildlife hampering them. Their trek led them to ground level eventually, the pair falling into silence as Luke was taking in every single thing, ranging from the tall trees to the massive purplish cotton ball plants that were high over his head.

"Man, what are these things?" He asked, passing another massive purplish cotton ball high above.

Esther looked up, staring at the alien plant life. "I'm not sure. This isn't native to Earth, I think."

As the two went on, their footsteps faded as something small and ball-like scuttled from the underbrush behind.

"Huh? Who's there?!" Luke turned around, his sword out as he was faced with nothing.

"Is there something wrong?" Esther looked back, giving Luke a questionable look as she saw nothing.

Weary of what he heard, Luke looked around, head turning left and right. "I could've sworn I heard something just now. Was that the wind?" Staying cautious, he slowly stepped carefully back on track, but kept his sword out. "We should move faster."

Esther nodded. "Right."

As they pressed on, hidden in the underbrush, some more marble-like colors rolled. They stayed quiet as they observed the two humans. With every bush that Luke and Esther passed, more figurines showed themselves, observing from the branches and beneath large petals. Their numbers continued to watch them, further increasing the uneasy feeling up Luke's spine.

After a few more hours of walking, the two eventually came across what they were looking for. They drew closer out of the forest, finally hearing the sound of rushing water. Esther turned her head towards the sound, moving aside a large leaf that obscured her vision. When she moved it, she smiled.

"We made it."

Luke moved to the side to get a view. Like her, he seemed relieved to have found a waterfall. At its base was a massive pond, fit for drinking. The water glistened from the stars in the sky, and yet it was so clear that they could even see the very bottom of it. The water smoothly glided along the riverbank that flowed from its base, making him all the more glee.

"Fresh water, finally!" Luke hurried towards the edge, with Esther following. Once at the base, Luke fell to his knees and cupped his hands, scooping up some water. He looked at it for a moment before he dunk his face into the scooped liquid, washing his face clean of any dirt. He rubbed vigorously, making sure to wash away the wear in his eyes.

"This should do us well for the time being." Esther figured. "Let's refresh here."

"Sure, sure. Man, this is so good." Luke took another scoop of water, drinking it all in no less than a few gulps. After so many cups into his hands, he finally let up with a sigh. He looked down at the flowing river, watching his reflection through the clear liquid. He stared at his face, getting lost in his own wonders.

Esther looked towards him, seeing more concern on his face. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm in another world. I just can't believe it." He thought about it for a long time. He wanted to get out and leave his home, but not like this. He wanted out of the estate, not out of this world, literally. Shawn always did tell him to be careful with what he wished for, and now he's learned the hard way. If this were a dream, it'd be too freaky. He cupped his hands to get more water and rubbed his ace again, refreshing his skin.

"You know if you rub your face any harder, it'll probably be scraped off."

Hearing the cocky comment, Luke turned towards his right side. "Well excuse me, but I've been asleep for…" He trailed off, realizing that no one was there. "Uh, was I just imagining things?"

"Try looking down." The same voice said.

Confused, Luke followed his gaze towards the ground beside the river. There, a blue ball with lighter blue markings all over it. Luke leaned in, giving the ball an odd look.

"Hold on, are you…?"

The ball opened up, with a curve as a tail popping on one side and the upper section bending up and supporting the slithery head. The pop-up looked up to him. "Hey, not so close. I need my space, too."

Luke went wide-eyed and fell on his bottom. His thud alarmed Esther, making her turn towards the blue figure. Luke supported himself using his hands, veering way in surprise. "Wha…what the heck?! Is that a Bakugan? And did it just talk?!"

"A Bakugan?" Esther asked.

The snake-like finned serpentine didn't move his position. "What's that supposed to mean? Don't we all talk just like you humans?"

Luke looked perplexed to say the very least. "How…wait, is this really a dream? Are you Bakugan really talking?"

"Well duh. Welcome to reality, kid." The Aquos Bakugan sniped.

There was a quiet rustle that followed in the shrubs and bushes. Esther turned around, seeing many small figurines slowly erode from hiding. They all silently crept up and looked towards Esther and Luke, staring at them with curiosity. Though their curiosity only alarmed the humans.

"What the?! Where did they come from?!" Luke snapped.

"Looks like you were right. We were being followed." Esther said. Her head turned left and right, seeing the many Bakugan ranging from the Anchorsaur to the Stug that was hiding beneath a small leaf. "Look at all these Bakugan. I've never seen so many in one place before."

Luke looked equally as shocked, but offered no input.

"Huh, so that's how humans drink water?" The Aquos Bakugan said, getting Luke's attention. "That's pretty gross."

Luke raised an irritated brow. "Huh? Who says you can judge? I was thirsty! Don't you guys get thirsty, too?"

The Bakugan turned away. "Not as desperate as you."

Luke crossed his arms, turning away with a pout. He wasn't appreciation Bakugan talking after all.

Esther inspected the many Bakugan that were around her. She was still amazed with the numbers, but there were still questions that needed to be answered. She slowly took steps towards the small figments, who slunk back out of fear. They all stayed cautious as Esther stopped a safe distance away and crouched down, meeting their height.

"We apologize. We didn't mean to startle you all." She said. "Please, we just want to ask some questions."

The Bakugan turned towards the other, looking wondrous. Eventually, though, a Pyrus Verias turned towards.

"What is it that you want to know?" The ape-like creature inquired.

"My colleague and I, we were wondering where we are." She said.

"You mean you don't know where you are?" An Aquos Fly Beetle asked.

Esther shook her head. "Can't say I do."

Coming up next was another Bakugan, who scooted up to get a good look at her. It had red eyes and tiny curled blades. It had open wings to look like a moth, and a tail curved out above. It looked like an Atchibee. "Are you humans familiar with your own planet, Earth was it?" The Darkus Bakugan insinuated. "Well, here, this is New Vestroia, the home of all Bakugan."

Esther and Luke gasped in deep shock. "New…Vestroia?" Esther repeated. _'Maybe that would explain the vegetation and oversized plants.'_

Luke sat cross-legged as he folded his arms. "So wait, you're saying that we're in the world where all Bakugan came from? That doesn't make sense."

"Well humans being here doesn't make much sense either." The Bakugan beside him argued. "How'd you get here anyway?"

Luke rubbed the back of his head again, showing annoyance. "It's too big of an explanation. It was just a big flash and next thing I know, I met her."

"We're not sure how we got here exactly, but it sounds like there was an interference happened here if that's the case." Esther figured.

The Atchibee lifted itself, floating in front of the other Bakugan. "So then you're not responsible for who did this to us?"

Esther looked shocked. "No. What happened?"

"What you see is nothing more than an alternate form of ourselves." A Ventus Fly Beetle said. "We were shrunk to this state for some reason."

"Huh? Wait, so you're saying these tiny balls the size of golf balls are really not your actual forms?" Luke questioned.

"I don't know what this 'golf ball' thing is, but sure." The Aquos Bakugan said. "Man, you really freak out a lot, do you?"

"Shut up!"

Esther turned towards the Atchibee. "Go on."

The Darkus Bakugan continued. "You see, we Bakugan are actually larger creatures. When we shrink to this form, it makes us vulnerable but more manageable in your human environment, at least from what our brethren said on Earth. But here, our forms are large all the time."

Esther put a hand to her chin, pondering away. "I see. So then something happened that made you into this ball form." She turned towards the Aquos Bakugan next to Luke. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Sure. You see, it all started this morning. Out of nowhere, these weird wormholes opened, and that somehow brought along these weird ships or something. I don't know what, but they appeared in two places at once. The next thing we knew, some weird energy wave made my long body shrink down to this."

"And my body shrunk as well." Atchibee said. "It wasn't just us, but all over New Vestroia. It's like they planned all this."

A Pyrus Verias turned towards a Haos version. "This wouldn't be the first time it happened."

"How many times do we have to suffer like this?" A Haos Hammersaur huffed.

"We're not the ones causing trouble here, but someone just goes and meddles with us anyways. What did we do this time?" A Haos Jelldon asked.

Esther frowned heavily for the misfortune that fell upon the Bakugan. They were once big creatures who could do anything. Now they were tiny spheres with forms that barely fit into a palm of a human hand. Feeling a chance to open up, Esther reached out to the Atchibee in front of her with one glove. Though hesitant at first, the Darkus Bakugan rest her underside on her warm hand. "I'm terribly sorry for what you have gone through. You have my deepest sympathies. I'm sure a solution shall come in good time."

Though he wasn't so caring about the prospect – or story for that matter – Luke knew about courtesy and had to show some level of hope for the Bakugan. "Yeah, sorry about you guys." He groaned.

"It's fine, human." The Aquos snake said. "But you know this isn't exactly your kind of place."

"We know. We're just finding shelter until we find a way home soon. Shouldn't be too hard, right?" He looked around, seeing the many Bakugan who were looking at the other confused again. Suffice to say that this didn't give Luke the confidence boost he needed. "Well?"

"Not my call." The Bakugan said.

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Man, you're even more useless than I thought."

The Aquos Bakugan lifted itself and floated to his side. "Well sucks for you, pal. We all have our fair share of problems now, don't we?"

In the thick of the bonding of humans and Bakugan, there was the sound of more rustling. It came from afar, this sound alarming Esther immediately as she jolted up.

"Someone's here."

Luke bolted up, and with him the Bakugan he spoke with. "Really?"

The duo saw something in the distance, but it wasn't clear to make out. From what it looked like, it appeared to be a man and a woman, almost like them, but taller. They shuffled swiftly, looking to be on the alert.

"Are those more of us?" Esther asked.

"Looks like it. You think they're Shawn of Riaan?" Luke walked up to her, waving out to the figures that were hidden inside the forest. "Hey! You guys! Over here! Hey!" He expected them to recognize his voice, but it didn't go as intended. The two figures turned towards the sound, but only ended up startled.

"Hey! Over here, guys! Over-mmmf!" He was silenced by a hand grabbling his mouth, revealing Esther hushing him.

"Keep your voice down. You don't know if they're even your friends…" She looked back ahead. "Or foes."

"Well how will you know if you don't ask?" Luke rebuffed. "Come on!" He took off towards them, without any regards as to slowing down.

"Wait-!" Esther reached out, but it was too wait. With a distressed look on her face, she looked at the Bakugan that were around her. She looked at the Atchibee and Abis Omega that were beside her and faced the wayward Luke. Without anything to do, she forced herself to rush for him, with Atchibee curiously following.

"Hey, aren't you tagging along? C'mon." The Darkus Bakugan urged the snake, who didn't seem at all interested.

The Abis Omega huffed, turning towards the river. "Hmph! Alright, if it'll kill a minute or two." He floated behind Atchibee, following acquiescently. "But really do we have to?"

* * *

Luke jumped over bush after bush; branch after branch. He rushed towards the two figures that were scuttling away, continuing to trek. "Wait up! Come on!" He shouted. However, they were only drawing away from him, making him irritated. "Aw man~!" He picked up his running pace, heading deeper into the woods.

Up ahead, the blue-haired woman carried the lead, scouting the land beneath her feet. "Would you hurry it up? I think I hear something."

Following behind slowly, Hendrix scouted the ground and little details carefully. "I know." He deeply said.

Ariella looked around hastily, huffing as she moved bushes around. "How many Bakugan ae we supposed to bring back to him?"

"Any 6, he said." Hendrix repeated. His eyes caught whiff of a small brown figment hiding underneath a push. His brown eyes locked onto it. It looked like a Rafflesian, at least from what the earlier simulations said. He knelt down, meeting the tiny Bakugan.

The Rafflesian's many eyes looked up towards Hendrix, looking rather curious yet scared at the same time. It said nothing as Hendrix was the one who frown.

"Little Bakugan, please. A moment of your time." He said. "I didn't come here to harm you. I came to enlist you in aid."

The Rafflesian slowly inched out of the petals, slowly making itself visible. It looked more curious than timid now.

"I'm not asking you to join in my case, but if you wish to take your chances in hopes of power, would you feel obligated?"

As odd as it was, the Rafflesian felt compelled. Though still having his doubts, the Rafflesian popped back into a ball and slowly rolled into Hendrix's hand, in which it was upright in his palm. Hendrix slowly arose and looked down at his palm, giving it a nod of understanding.

"Your decision shall be rewarded in good time. I promise you."

An Aquos Clawcer pounced away. "Oh no you don't." A hand snagged it, yanking it up and forcing it into a ball again to avoid tension. The hand belonged to Ariella, who held the Aquos Bakugan in her palm, smirking. "That's a good Bakugan. Now, you work for us."

The Clawcer shuddered inside its ball. It didn't look too happy with how menacing Ariella glared.

Walking up, Hendrix gave her a deep frown. "You know cooperation will only go so far."

"And your point?" Ariella rebuffed. She held up her other palm, revealing a Ventus Bakugan. "I already have two. And as for you?"

Her insinuation of her methods was her way of proving him wrong. However, she was the dumbfounded one when Hendrix opened his other palm, revealing a Darkus, Pyrus, Haos, and the Sub Terra Rafflesian he just "recruited". The look he gave was unemotional and composed, in stark contrast to the sneer Ariella gave.

"Tch, fine." She huffed. "We have what we came for, now let's just…"

"Hey! Guys!" A voice came from close by, startling the two. They turned with surprised looks, seeing someone approach from the underbrush a ways away. From the sound of it, he was a teenager. "Over here!"

"Who's that?" Ariella questioned, wanting to get a better look. However, Hendrix put an arm in front of her, shielding her.

His eyes narrowed. "Careful. Stay on guard."

Ariella did as told and retreated a ways away. She and Hendrix made haste away from the voice, wanting to get out as soon as possible. They both made way towards the outskirts of the forest, where there, they had a massive amount of room at the base of a cliff, where on the one side, flowing water went down like a waterfall.

Realizing they were cornered, they turned around, seeing two figures approach from the forest they trekked through. Readying, Hendrix stayed calm while Ariella stepped up, showing no fear.

"Whoever's there, come out." She ordered.

From the forest, Luke appeared, looking chipper. "Hey, wait up!" He yelled. "I was wondering if…" His eyes widened, seeing two new figures that he never saw before. His feet came to a halt, his confusion rising. "Wait…"

Following behind, Esther caught up, catching her breath and seeing that they were met with strange new faces. Like Luke, she showed shock at the sight of the new faces.

The one man was tall and muscular man, looking in his late 20s if not early 30s. Though he was broad with power, he had brown eyes, eyebrows, and a short beard. He had short hair in a style similar to Riaan, only the small beard and hair was connected by thin dark brown sideburns. His attire consisted of a large brown t-shirt beneath a two-tone dark yellow coat with wavy orange edging from bottom to the bent collar. The orange edging on the sleeves was thick, with orange petal designs all the way around, and much larger ones on either side below the waist length of the coat. He sported white pants and brown boots.

The other was a woman who was around his age, only a little short by a few inches. Her blue hair was slicked back into a side-bud, allowing her long hair to flow straight down from the bud like a waterfall behind her left shoulder. She had a slender built with silver earrings and green eyes of her own. She adorned a light blue t-shirt that exposed her stomach and belly button, while being low cut to show some small hints f cleavage, but barely. Over it was a large brown vest that had yellow edging over the shoulders and chest, and on the shoulders were white bubbles stitched on, larger at the top and decreasing on either side. The back of the long vest was the same with a large white bubble and shrinking all the way up the edging towards below the chest. A yellow belt held up her massive navy-blue skirt and two bright blue cloths on either side, with brown shin guards beneath with black heels.

Luke was at a loss for words. "Who're…?"

"Kids?" Ariella questioned. "What are kids like these doing in New Vestroia?"

Hendrix stayed fixated on them, his broad, hairy arms crossing. He showed a sense of calm as he looked at them carefully. "It's hard to tell."

"Wait, who are you guys? Were you transported here, too?" Luke asked.

Esther looked at Ariella's hand, seeing the two Bakugan she caught. "Are those…Bakugan?"

Following behind, the Darkus Atchibee and Aquos Abis Omega caught up, looking from behind as they saw the conversion.

"That's none of your business, you brat." Ariella scoffed. "You know kids like you shouldn't be out here all by yourselves. Where's your little party?"

Esther narrowed her eyes. She wasn't appreciating the cruel tone on this woman's voice. "Who's asking?"

Ariella raised a brow. "Oh, a snappy tongue. Well aren't you the little trooper. Well, these Bakugan?" She showed the ones she managed to find. "We're just borrowing them for a little bit. That's all."

"Borrowing?" Luke questioned.

Hendrix turned towards Ariella. "Enough, Ariella. We have what we came for. We don't have to patronize others at this time."

Ariella looked at him with another shocked gawk. "Seriously? You're just having punk kids waddle over you?"

"Their voices are unnecessary. It would do you good to keep that in mind."

Esther stepped up, showing no signs of backing down. "I'm not asking a third time. What are you doing here, and why do you have that many Bakugan?"

Ariella shot her a look. "Like I said. It's none of your business."

There was a drop in the temperature all around them. No winds blew, but nevertheless, everyone was having a stalemate. They showed caution and the atmosphere was so tense that you could cut it with a knife. The uneasy silence was not easily tampered with; even the Abis Omega and Atchibee that followed were left without words as they watched the conflict unfold. Luke was more or less confused, but he could see the hidden venom in Esther's eyes. She was hinting well in what was going on.

"…you're stealing them, aren't you?" She clutched her fists, her eyes glaring at Ariella and Hendrix.

The smirk on Ariella widened. "Well, points for you catching on so fast."

"Give those Bakugan back!" Atchibee snapped.

"Yeah, they're not yours!" Abis Omega shouted.

"You two?" Luke gasped, just realizing they arrived.

"Oh, and if not mine, who are they then?" Ariella rebuffed. "We didn't do anything wrong. We're just looking for some Bakugan; nothing more, nothing less." Her smirk widened. "But if you really insist on taking on what we worked hard to get, then you'll just have to come and take it from us."

Esther glared. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what? What's going on?" Luke asked, completely clueless of the situation.

Hendrix took a deep breath and slowly clutched his fists on either side. "This isn't what I asked for. However, I won't let such a small obstacle stand in my way." He frowned in seriousness as he glared at the two. "We got what we came for, but if you want to pry them, then so be it. We have obligations to uphold."

Ariella shrugged. "And besides, do you two have Bakugan of your own?"

Esther and Luke both gasped in surprise. They realized the predicament they were in, but had no means of fighting if they didn't have a Bakugan. Their looks made her smirk. "That's what I thought."

Getting agitated, Luke knew he had to defend himself somehow. He reached for his back and pulled out the small sword he still had on him. "Oh yeah? We'll show you!"

Seeing the sword in hand, Hendrix's eyes widened but a little. He inspected Luke, seeing his red hair, green eyes, and ferocious glare. This only piqued him. "Interesting."

Ariella, however, looked confused. "Uh, kid? Is that all you have?" She held up the Clawcer she snagged earlier. "We have Bakugan, that can grow and crush you in one stomp. You really think a mere sword will do anything?"

The grip he had tightened. "We won't know unless we find out! Bring them out!"

"Geez, this human is pretty bold." Abis Omega chimed.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Atchibee asked. She turned towards Esther. "But…" The longer she stared at her, the more she felt compelled. She looked at the human and thought back to what she said about the Bakugan and her apology. The way she threatened made it clear she was in it for a good cause, like a warrior of honor. Atchibee didn't have an opinion on her per se, but she looked at the Bakugan in Ariella's hand. Seeing them all held captive in a tight fist was no way even the likes of an ant should be treated. It sickened the Bakugan.

The moth-like creature floated beside Esther, near her shoulder. "Human, what is your name?" She asked.

She glanced at the Bakugan, showing no change in posture. "Esther Conland."

"Okay then. Esther, let me battle instead."

The sudden statement made Esther and Luke alike. Both looked at the Bakugan with shock. "You what?" Esther asked.

"Wait, you want to actually fight?!" Luke was so baffled that he almost forgot how to speak.

Abis Omega turned towards the fellow Bakugan, looking surprised. "You really going to brawl with this Earth woman?"

"This is more than just ideals, Abis Omega. Take a look ahead." She gestured ahead with one tiny claw, in which Abis followed. The Bakugan got a good look of the captive ones in hand.

"Look, I know these humans have their own affairs, and honestly this doesn't bother me, but look over there. Those are Bakugan. Those are us. The moment they took them, that's an instant obligation. I'm not letting them go without a fight. So, just this once, I'll see to it that we teach these ones a lesson."

Abis Omega looked ahead, seeing the 6 Bakugan that were held in their grasps. Coaxed or otherwise, it still somewhat unnerved him. Sure he disliked to engage in pointless scuffles, but then again, considering that if nothing was done, but Bakugan species would be jeopardized, including his own well-being. Really he didn't have a choice.

Knowing where he stood in the argument, he turned towards Luke. "Alright then, you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. What's your name?"

Luke gave him a quizzical look next. "Luke Drake Revolutia."

"Alright, I'm Aquos Abis Omega. Guess we're hitching us some experience then."

"You mean…! Realizing he was going to battle, Luke almost backed away. "Hold on! I-I never battled before! I don't even know what you can do!"

"Well, I guess you can say you'll be learning on the job then, because there's no backing out now." Abis said. "Let's look alive as possible…otherwise we're dead."

The anecdote wasn't helping at all. Luke saw hundreds of battles on television from his room, so he had a general idea of what a Bakugan battle was about and how the rules were set up. He generally had the idea, but he was short on experience. A tutorial would be helpful, but he'll have to stick to what guns he had. In this case was an average Bakugan resident, which had nothing special.

Looking down at her watch-like Baku-meter, Esther saw the screens pop up with the ground as the background and her background as a dark purple, with Ariella and Luke's being a similar blue, while Hendrix was like an orange-brown.

 _ **Hendrix: 100% Luke: 100%**_

 _ **Ariella: 100% Esther: 100%**_

Ariella smirked as she saw the layout. "Well then, guess we'll start things off with ladies first, shall we?" From out of nowhere, the blue-haired woman pulled out a Gate Card. "Gate Card set!" She flicked it to the middle, where the card laid for a split second before fading into a massive blue ripple beneath everyone's feet.

In her two fingers, the closed Clawcer was held, and she smirked at Esther. "Looks like we'll be getting some testing done before we return. Let's see how well you handle a battle, shall we?" She pulled her arm around, remaining confident all the way.

"Here she comes!" Esther warns.

"Bakugan brawl!" Ariella sideswiped, tossing the sphere ahead. The sphere went out and bounced across the ground a couple times until reaching a stop. "Bakugan stand! Go, Aquos Clawcer"

Upon command, the Bakugan opened up, and was enveloped in a powerful blue light. The glow expanded, much to Luke's shock. To his astonishment a massive crab emerged. It had a basis of a blue crab body with red ball-like eyes sitting atop of two short yellow stems. Its underside was shown to be of a glacier-shaped yellow pattern with a light blue hexagon pattern rippling from the center. It had two small light blue stars for cheeks, and four small crab legs and a small left claw. The right claw, however, was completely different. It was as large as the underside, and three silver spikes aligning on the top. A yellow star was in the center with small arrows above it, while on the one side had a yellow insignia arching towards the pincers, which were silver and humungous. The Aquos Bakugan raised his right claw, snapping it as a show of intimidation.

"W-whoa! What he heck?!" Luke nearly fell on his bottom again, this shock trumping all else. "I knew Bakugan were supposed to be big, but I didn't think it'd be this humungous!"

"Trust me, you'll be surprised with what other shapes to come." Abis said.

Ariella chuckled, seeing her Clawcer in action. "Not too bad. I like it."

Esther glared at Clawcer before turning towards her Atchibee, who she had rest in her hand. "Atchibee, I don't want to put you through this if you don't want to."

"Don't be so naïve. A Bakugan always enjoys a battle." She said. "But this one is dire, so let's see what we can do this time around." She closed herself, revealing a pattern like a caterpillar.

Her confidence up, Esther clutched a fist. "Very well then." She brought her arm back. "Bakugan brawl!" She swung upwards, sending the black sphere with purple insignias. The sphere bounced only a few times before landing. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Atchibee!"

The red eyes glowed and the Bakugan was encased in a purple light. It glowed and arose, revealing her true form. Atchibee was a moth-like creature, but had a long body. She had large red multi-cellular compound eyes with two massive silver antennae sticking out above. Its body was long, though it seemed flatter going to the tail. The body was a black shade with six curled barbed arms near the ridged neck, and beneath were two massive arms that had silver spiky scythes. The long body had circular yellow spots along the tail end that were outlined in purple, leading to the base, where silver rounded pincers were seen, almost like smoothed claws. The wings were like that of a butterfly, being purple in color; the bottom ones having two purple markings above large dark purple markings with a yellow core. The top had bright patterned eyed with dark purple "eyelashes", and yellow circular eye-like centers. Clearly this Bakugan didn't need to wave herself around to intimidate because her wings did all the work.

"Here we go!" The moth announced.

 **Clawcer: 400 Atchibee: 400**

Ariella kept her eyes on the prize. "Alright then, let's see what your little bug has again a crab." She held up her gauge, which was blue like Luke's. "Ability activate!" A hologram of an ability card appeared, shining a bright blue. " **Vice Snipper!** "

Clawcer raised his right claw, the pincers waving about to get a swing onto Atchibee. The Darkus Bakugan moved out of the way to avoid the attack, dodging one swing, and then another to the other side. With an opening, Clawcer jabbed forward, snapping his massive claws on her tail pincers when she tried to go up.

"Huh?" Looking down, Atchibee saw that her end was caught, and a small blue static went from the pincer to her body. The blue static flared around her body, making her shriek and grunt.

"Atchibee!" Esther worried.

 **Clawcer: 400 (+200) = 600 Atchibee: 400**

Clawcer maintained his steady hold, unwavering while Ariella looked pleased. As the two started off strong, Atchibee grunted and reeled her head around. "Esther!"

"Right! Ability activate!" She raised her left wrist next, her purple Baku-meter exerting a hologram of an ability that shined a purple glow. " **Vermilion Jet Black!** "

Atchibee found room to spread her wings. She flapped them constantly, causing an eerie black mist to engulf the light around them. With the sudden shroud, Clawcer let his grip on her go, turning left and right in wonder. Meanwhile above, Atchibee's eyes glowed red and unleashed compressed purple static that zapped Clawcer head on, causing him to recoil.

 **Clawcer: 600 (-300) = 300 Atchibee: 400**

Ariella's eyes narrowed in disgust. "Big deal. Ability activate!" At the call, Clawcer regained himself as the shock wore off, his pincer raised and the star in the center glowing bright blue. " **Star Lance!** " Her Bakugan unleashed a beam from the star shape that went after Atchibee.

 **Clawcer: 300 Atchibee: 400 (-200) = 200**

Esther's eyes narrowed as she held up her wrist again. "Ability activate! **Scan Blaze!** "

Atchibee watched as the attack came for her. Her eyes glowed a bright red as before, but this time red heat-like waves exerted, reaching the incoming blue beam. The beam dissipated within the red waves, much to Ariella's shock.

"What the-?!"

 **Clawcer: 300 Atchibee: 200 (+200 +200) = 600**

"You nullified my ability?" Ariella exclaimed.

"Not only does Scan Blaze nullify my opponent's ability. It also adds 200 Gs to Atchibee." Esther explained. "We won't let you take us so easily."

Luke stared ins hock, completely overwhelmed by his own show of a Bakugan battle. "Amazing…"

Ariella looked towards her teammate, seeing him watch with a composed expression. "Alright then, guess I'll need you to help me here. Get in here already." She ordered.

Hendrix understood and looked down at his hand, where he held a closed Rafflesian. He bowed his head to the Bakugan. "Please bear with me." He brought his arm back, ready to throw. "Bakugan brawl!" He threw the Rafflesian, which bounced just like the others and rolled. "Bakugan, stand! Sub Terra Rafflesian!"

The Bakugan glowed a bright orange, and arising this time was yellow massive vines with thorns that plunged into the ground. With anchorage, a bulbous Bakugan with a dark brown body. It had a small brown stem going upwards with very small green buds cluttered beneath the stem's top. It had five humungous light brown petals that were all closed, with each petal having an "eye", which was sideways, green for sclera, brown for the pupil, and a blue center.

"Another Bakugan?" Luke gasped.

"Stay focused!" Esther warned. "Remember it's two against two here."

Ariella smirked. "But not for long."

Hendrix held up his Baku-meter, revealing an ability card that glowed brown. "Ability activate. **Mineral Plight!** "

Rafflesian complied with his new master and the ground beneath him began to glow an orange-brown.

 **Clawcer: 300 Atchibee: 600**

 **Rafflesian: 400 (+200) = 600**

Rafflesian launched many yellow vines up towards Atchibee, who was trying to dodge to the best of her ability. She maneuvered left and right, making sure to evade even the thorns. With Rafflesian keeping Atchibee occupied, Ariella stepped up.

"Nice job. Just like that. Ability activate!" She called out. " **Power Merge!** "

Clawcer unleashed small blue beams from his eyes, which shot at Atchibee once she was in a general area. Once caught off guard, she cried out in pain as the beams made contact, sapping her energy.

"Atchibee!" Esther called.

 **Clawcer: 300 (+100) = 400 Atchibee: 600 (-200) = 400**

 **Rafflesian: 600 (+100) = 700**

"Power Merge is an ability that saps 100 Gs for every Bakugan on my side." Ariella explained. "It's too bad. Looks like this battle's already over."

Esther gritted her teeth, watching her Atchibee descend back to the ground, flapping her wings to try and shake off the recoil. "Atchibee, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I won't fail you." She assured.

Abis Omega turned towards Luke, seeing the bewilderment he had. "Luke, now's our chance."

"What?"

"Throw me in. Time to even this battle out." He closed himself, ready to be used. Without warning, Luke forcibly caught him, making his unsound as he almost tripped. His clumsiness aside, he looked towards the battle of three rampaging monsters; two gaining up on Atchibee.

His uneasiness was evident, but as he looked at the battle, he thought of his parents. "Mom…Dad…" He closed his eyes, trying to think hard, his fists clutching tight. _'I know you said never to allow Bakugan, but maybe…'_ A shake in the hemisphere snapped him back, seeing that Rafflesian was lashing at Atchibee. The shock was seen on Esther's face, and her distress. When he looked at her face, he knew what he had to do, even if it meant going against what he was raised to do.

His attention was focused, and his green eyes glared ahead. _'I'm sorry. I'll make up for this somehow! Forgive me and my practices, Master Riaan!'_ He brought his arm back at long last, throwing the blue Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Hrah!" With a cry, he threw the blue beast and he went bouncing off the ground constantly until reaching a stop.

"Bakugan, stand! Aquos Abis Omega!"

A blue light enveloped the battlefield, causing Rafflesian to cease his attack and look at the long tail with a small fin at the end. With everyone's attention turning towards the massive, slender body that had many turns to it. Ariella and Hendrix looked piqued as a blue serpentine Bakugan entered the fray. He had a light blue underside all the way, with blue markings on his face and around his sharp orange eyes. He had many white fangs and a huge fin atop his head. He had two large fins on either side of his body, and traveling alongside his body were rows of light blue diamonds to the finned tail-end. He opened his mouth, hissing at his enemies.

"Now it's my turn to bring some hurt!" He declared.

 **Clawcer: 400 Atchibee: 400**

 **Rafflesian: 700 Abis Omega: 350**

"So now your little amateur partner has joined as well, huh? This'll be fun." Ariella held up her wrist. "Hendrix!"

He nodded. "Yes. I'll deal with the…infestation problem. You just stay alert for the water snake."

Ariella smirked maliciously at Luke, their green eyes reflecting mirrors to the other. "Okay then. Let's see what you got."

Feeling challenged, Luke readied himself. "You better watch it, because here we come! Abis Omega, ability activate!" His wrist arose, the blue Baku-meter showing a blue glow. " **Fin Melee!** "

Abis Omega hissed loudly as he swung his tail down, with blue streaks following in his slash.

 **Clawcer: 400 Atchibee: 400**

 **Rafflesian: 700 Abis Omega: 350 (+200) = 550**

Clawcer raised his right claw, defending a parry of one slash from the snake's fin end. But Abis Omega continued with another lash, blue slash after blue slash starting to draw Clawcer back.

"Go!" Luke punched forward, urging Abis to keep up the assault.

"How annoying! Ability activate!" Ariella countered. " **Carapace Shield!** " At her command, Clawcer continued to huddle as Abis Omega slashed constantly. A blue forcefield expelled from his body, expanding just around his circumference and deflected Abis' shots.

"Huh?" The serpent veered away, his precious strike bouncing off.

"It was blocked?!" Luke snapped.

 **Clawcer: 400 (+100) = 500 Atchibee: 400**

 **Rafflesian: 700 Abis Omega: 550 (-200 -100) = 250**

"Your ability was nullified, not to mention a simple 100 Gs transfer. It looks like you're still out of your element, kid." Ariella reached her hand down towards the ground. "Gate Card, open! Aquos Reactor!"

The ground glowed a bright blue, revealing a massive card with the Aquos symbol and colors to match in its backwards. All of a sudden, geysers of water flushed around every corner of the battlefield, spraying water everywhere and dampening the area. Both Clawcer and Abis Omega stared at each other, each one of them glaring daggers. Ariella gave a smirk as she watched the look on Luke's ace show worry.

"Why are you so happy?" Hendrix asked.

"Just seeing the look on that runt's face is all." She mused.

"Perhaps, but that so-called 'run's' power level is also rising, if you haven't realized it sooner."

Ariella snapped to attention. "What?!"

 **Clawcer: 500 (+100) = 600 Atchibee: 400**

 **Rafflesian: 700 Abis Omega: 250 (+100) = 350**

"Seems you have forgotten something important." Esther said as light droplets fell like rain around her. "An attribute card boosts all Bakugan of the same attribute on the battlefield. Not just your own."

Luke turned towards her, surprised. "Really?"

Ariella sneered, but Hendrix made sure to make use of the distraction. "Ability activate! **Root Seep!** "

Rafflesian burrowed his thorns deep into the ground, where they disappeared beneath Atchibee. The Darkus Bakugan looked all around, seeing that the thorns were out of her sight. Completely off guard again, the thorns shot straight up, the tips growing yellow as they coiled and snagged along Atchibee's body. The moth shrieked s she tried to break free, but struggled profusely.

 **Clawcer: 600 Atchibee: 400 (-200) = 200**

 **Rafflesian: 700 (+200) = 900 Abis Omega: 350**

The reaction was priceless as Esther found herself stuck again. "No!"

Hendrix looked ahead, glaring. "Don't focus on the small stuff. Stay focused on the task at hand here."

Ariella looked towards him with a huff, showing annoyance. Rather than rebuff, she chose to glare ahead and point at Abis Omega. "Go, Clawcer!"

At the command, Clawcer pinched the air and went for Abis Omega, who was awaiting for a counter. The massive pincer arose, and the serpent maneuvered around using his slender body, dodging and snaking around the crustacean.

As he slithered, his orange eyes glared at his battle partner. "Hurry!"

"Uh-right!" Luke gave a serious face as he readied himself. "Let's try this then! Ability activate! **Dry World!** "

With one massive rise of a pincer, Clawcer readied the big blow on a cornered Abis Omega. Suddenly, the ground burst into mist, which spread everywhere. The Clawcer recoiled, startled by the mist that was like vapor. He looked around, realizing that all the geysers in the area were suddenly gone.

"What's going on?" Ariella leered.

The mist cleared up, giving Clawcer a view of the Gate Card's water being nowhere in sight. The crustacean looked up, seeing where it all went. To everyone's shock, Abis Omega was hidden inside a massive bubble of water, which was gathered from the Gate Card.

"With this ability, we'll transfer 200 Gs back to Abis Omega!" Luke announced.

 **Clawcer: 600 (-200) = 400 Atchibee: 200**

 **Rafflesian: 900 Abis Omega: 350 (+200) = 550**

"Alright, big deal. You got some power back, but we're not done yet!" Ariella shouted.

Luke reached out swiftly. "Go! Hurry, Abis Omega!"

"With pleasure!" The serpent rushed ahead, yelling out as his massive globe of water surrounding him was like a massive wrecking ball. He rushed into Clawcer, who tried blocking with his claw. The impact was so great that it pushed Clawcer back, throwing him off balance and allowing Abis to do a U-turn back to him. As Clawcer turned, he was struck on the side, causing him to falter again.

"Is that the best you can do? We'll just strike back then. Ability activate…" Ariella held up her wrist, but nothing was popping out. Her eyes went to her accessory, catching wonder in her. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Is something wrong?" Hendrix asked.

"Dry World is a unique ability to Abis Omega." Luke explained. "It transfers 200 Gs, but it also prevents the opponent from using Aquos abilities."

"Not possible!" Ariella gasped.

Esther smiled. "Good job."

"Now…" Luke swung his arm down in a chop. "Let's go!"

High above, Abis Omega sneered loudly as he divebombed downwards onto Clawcer. As he closed in, the crab was unable to block as the massive bubble of water crashed down onto him. The body slam caused a massive explosion of water to burst in all directions, revealing Abis Omega. As water flooded everywhere, Clawcer's cries went deaf as his body glowed blue, compressing into a ball once more. The Bakugan shot back to the ground, bouncing until it stopped in front of a frustrated Ariella.

 _ **Ariella: 70%**_

As Clawcer laid at her feet, she showed anger. "That sneaky little…!"

Luke clutched a fist, smiling. "Sneaky is my way!"

Abis Omega glanced back at him, smirking. "Hmph. Not bad." He commented, making Luke cheekily smile.

Hendrix grunted as he was left alone for the round. He glared at Atchibee, who was still in trouble. "Rafflesian, finish the job!" He asked.

The massive plant growled as its thorns were sinking into Atchibee, the moth shrieking in anguish.

"Wha-oh no! Forgot about her!" Luke spouted. "Abis Omega, let's-!"

"Wait." Esther insisted. "Let us handle this."

"Esther…?"

Her eyes narrowed. "We'll hurry it up, so get ready, Atchibee!" She raised her arm, in which two holographic cards shined; one atop of the other. "Double ability activate!"

Luke's eyes widened. "Double?"

Hendrix grunted. "Forgot Bakugan can activate more than one ability at a time."

" **Scare Flash** , plus **Lavender Shock!** " Atchibee continued to struggle in the coils of thorns, but eventually her head craned down towards Rafflesian, her massive wings spreading. The eye patterns on the wings glowed a powerful purple light, one that was so bright that Rafflesian recoiled away. He let go, his own thorns feeling weaker and prompting a halt. As the beams of bright purple shimmered with rays wearing Rafflesian, Atchibee raised her tail, the pincer end shimmering in purple static between the round bards. A blast of purple lighting shot directly at Rafflesian as his guard was down, hitting one of his eyes directly. The massive creature cried out in agony.

 **Rafflesian: 900 (-200 -200) = 500 Atchibee: 200 (+200 +200 +200) = 800**

 **Abis Omega: 550**

The shock from the attack was beginning to wear down Rafflesian. The Bakugan eventually relented, finally falling back as the purple zap fade. His body turned to grown, swirling into a small sphere again and fell back to Hendrix's feet. He picked up his Rafflesian with a frown, otherwise showing no emotion.

 _ **Hendrix: 40%**_

Luke stared in awe, completely dumbfounded. "Whoa. I never saw a counter like that before."

"That's because these days, everyone uses one ability at a time." Esther explained. "It never hurts to look back at other possibilities. That's how we managed."

Atchibee and Abis Omega glowed purple and blue respectively, returning to fall form and into their hands. Catching them, both smiled as the field faded back to normal.

Ariella showed anger as she held up her Clawcer. "You may have won that round, but this is far from over!"

"Stay true to your words if you mean them." Esther swung her arm to the side, throwing a Gate Card. "Gate Card set!" She threw the Gate Card, which landed on the ground. It faded into purple and outwards, covering the land beneath them briefly. "Bakugan, brawl!" She threw Atchibee, who once again opened on the battlefield. The moth arose from the ground, standing high above everyone else.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Ariella followed, her sphere being Clawcer again. The crab arose once more, pinching a claw.

"Hmph! Bakugan, brawl!" Hendrix followed with his ball rolling and popping into Rafflesian. The thorns were seen plunging into the ground, arising with the plant to follow.

Luke looked down at his hand, seeing Abis Omega ready to go. "Well, guess we better go then." Knowing he was lucky, he'd better make sure to keep them on their toes this time. "Bakugan, brawl!" Like the others, Abis Omega was launched, his ball form popping up and his massive body flexing his fins and fangs.

 **Clawcer: 400 Atchibee: 400**

 **Rafflesian: 400 Abis Omega: 350**

"I'll handle the girl. You take care of the boy." Ariella ordered.

"As you wish." Hendrix shrugged.

"Ability activate!" Esther shouted. At her call, Atchibee flapped a little higher above the ground. " **Vermilion Jet Black!** "

Atchibee repeated the same as before. She flapped her wings, darkening the atmosphere before shooting dark static from her eyes. "Take some of this!" Her attack directed towards Clawcer, who didn't bother moving.

"Ability activate!" Ariella yelled. " **Carapace Shield!** "

A translucent blue veil enveloped Clawcer, stopping the purple lightning completely. With everything clearing up, Ariella smirked. "Do you really think we'll be falling for the same trick twice?"

Esther grunted once more, realizing she was going to have it rough of she didn't step it up.

Hendrix faced Luke, raising his wrist once more. "I would've preferred to not get involved in such conflicts, but you've left me no choice…ability activate." He raised his fist, summoning another ability. " **Root Seep!** "

Rafflesian complied and his roots began to burrow beneath the ground again. Abis Omega remained alert as everything went awfully quiet around him. The ground suddenly shuddered, causing him to be startled. "Huh?" Looking down, bits of the ground suddenly was breaking apart, shooting up wines and thorns that snared the serpent. Abis found himself tangled in the thorns that shimmered with brown.

 **Clawcer: 500 Atchibee: 300**

 **Rafflesian: 400 (+200) = 600 Abis Omega: 350 (-200) = 150**

"Surrender please." Hendrix insisted. "I'd prefer to not have my hands sullied by any guilt."

Luke clutched his fists as he found himself in a tight bind. _'Man, I'm in trouble again. My Bakugan won't last long with a power level that low.'_ He watched his Abis Omega struggle, moving his head about. _'I need to think for a minute. If I can't move, then maybe…I need to nullify the ability! That's it!'_ He pulled up his wrist, showing readiness. "Help is on the way!"

"Gnnngh! I could use it!" The struggling serpent endured.

"Ability activate!" Luke shouted. " **Coil Guard!** " Abis Omega thus widened his eyes, his body beginning to get into a tight coil. He began to squeeze into the thorns, applying resistance and making Rafflesian feel the energy he felt dissipating. With his vines and thorns weakening, Abis Omega squeezed harder, finally breaking free and hissing.

 **Clawcer: 500 Atchibee: 300**

 **Rafflesian: 600 (-200) = 400 Abis Omega: 150 (+200 +100) = 450**

"So you got free. Congratulations." Hendrix commented.

"We're not done yet! Ability activate!" Luke followed. " **Sea Helix!** "

A helix of water surrounded Abis like a veil, bringing his power level up to **550** and bringing Rafflesian down to **300**. "Take this!" With the helix of water surrounded him, Abis lunged at Rafflesian like a jet, speeding ever so quickly. His head rammed the front, causing the plant to recoil again.

As his Rafflesian recalibrated, Hendrix pulled out another trick. "Ability activate! **Bud Bomber!** "

Rafflesian's small stem top's buds began to glow a bright brown. Within the bright glow, volleys of brown spores were unleashed in gunfire. The massive assault was continuous from those small buds, expanding and bombarding Abis and his helix of water. The attack was so powerful that he screamed in pain.

"Abis!"

Abis Omega screamed as his power level drastically dropped from **550** to **250**. The blast dissipated his helix, pushing him back.

Meanwhile, Atchibee was keeping a safe distance above her foe, dodging every swing of Clawcer's mighty claw. The moth shifted away, hovering over Esther as she swiped to the side.

"Ability activate! **Lavender Shock!** "

Atchibee lifted her tail, unleashing a purple shockwave same as before. As the blast traveled, Ariella prepared herself.

"Oh really? Well then double ability activate!" She announced, making Esther wide-eyed.

' _Double? Just like me!'_

Ariella smirked. " **Star Lance** , plus **Vice Snipper!** "

Clawcer raised his claw, the star in the center glowing blue and firing a laser at the shock heading right for him. It overpowered the attack and Atchibee was forced to dodge, not willing to take it head on. As she maneuvered away, she was suddenly met with an incoming claw that snapped her abdominal region, sending blue static throughout her body. The insect yelled out in pain, much to Ariella's delight.

"It's over."

Clawcer tossed Atchibee to the ground, the insect fluttering haphazardly to stay airborne, while Abis right beside her fell over, lurching in a daze. Above both Bakugan, Rafflesian and Clawcer towered with might, both ready to finish the brawl.

"Not good." Abis grunted.

"What are you doing?! Move!" Luke shouted.

Ariella folded her arms as her Bakugan closed in on Esther's. "This is what happens when you mess with strangers and their business. Now, we'll be taking those Bakugan and be on our way."

Hendrix closed his eyes, showing no satisfaction. "Let's just get this over with."

All four Bakugan were pitted against the other, two against two, and Luke wasn't liking how it was going. He was so lost in the situation that his mind was flipping out. He couldn't even activate an ability as Rafflesian's Bud Bomber began to charge up again, and Clawcer raised a claw. All he could really do…was clutch his fists as his heart raced. "Crap…crap…"

Abis hissed as he glared at his opponents, his own sense of skill deteriorating.

"CRAP!"

Esther swiped her arm. "Gate Card. Open!" Suddenly, the field beneath glowed, and the massive card they battled on showed that it was a command card. "Pyrus, activate!"

Rafflesian and Clawcer did nothing more than look down at the ground, feeling their own power fluctuating. They both felt an odd feeling, and Abis Omega and Atchibee arose once more, their own shock beginning to wear off.

"What is this?" Hendrix growled.

Ariella looked down at her Baku-meter, her shock evident.

 **Clawcer: 300 Atchibee: 700**

 **Rafflesian: 250 Abis Omega: 400**

"Our power levels were swapped?!" She exasperated. "When did she…?"

Luke gasped, realizing the plan Esther made. "You did what?"

"Don't focus on how. Stay in the battle!" She reached out towards her opponent, showing a serious demeanor. "Now, Atchibee!"

"Absolutely!" Atchibee spread her wings and closed in on Clawcer. The crustacean raised his claw to strike, but Atchibee was a little faster. She closed in, swinging one of her massive scythes, making purple streaks follow. The slash was powerful enough to push Clawcer back, making him stumble and look back to find Atchibee slashing with her second blade. With that purple streak, the impact made Clawcer lurch, and he fell backwards, turning back into a blue ball once more that went to Ariella's feet.

 _ **Ariella: 0%**_

The woman looked shocked beyond words, but her fists clutched, showing her anger.

Rafflesian continued to fire more brown energy spores from the small stem atop, sending volley after volley at Abis. The blue serpent hurriedly maneuvered and slithered left and right, dodging. But he knew he couldn't keep up forever.

"Luke, now!" He shouted.

Snapping to realization, Luke blinked. "U-uh, right!" He hastily raised his arm, showing his fierce look. "Ability activate! **Fin Melee!** "

 **Atchibee: 700**

 **Rafflesian: 250 Abis Omega: 400 (+200) = 600**

His eyes widened, and the snake yelled out as his tailfin lashed out, several blue streaks swinging left and right with every parry. He parried each blast, each volley that was striking him. He yelled out as he slashed and closed in on Rafflesian, who was unable to do anything more than try to push him back. With each slash, Abis closed in, until at last his massive body slunk skywards, curving overhead.

Hendrix gasped in surprise. "Curses!"

Luke brought both arms down, as though he were swinging a sword. "Go!"

Abis Omega brought his tailfin down, making a vertical streak follow that went into Rafflesian. The Bakugan yelled out as he was struck by the slash, the last of his stamina chipped. His body glowed and swirled into ball form, returning to Hendrix's feet. Realizing he was beaten, Hendrix closed his eyes.

 _ **Hendrix: 0%**_

Luke stared in shock, his eyes wide with wonder. "Wait, did we actually…" He looked at Abis, completely lost. "…win?"

Abis Omega turned towards his battle partner, showing a nonchalant expression. "Yeah, I guess we did…" Even the serpent was caught off guard. With such a low power level, he wasn't anything more than a weakling. He wasn't even much of a fighter to begin with. He just swam along and minded his own business, and nothing more. To think he had a stroke of luck made him feel…appeased.

Esther smiled at her Atchibee. "We did it."

Both Bakugan returned to ball form, falling back into their hands. Both cupped them and the two opened again, looking up at their battle partners.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Abis commented. "…for a newbie."

Luke gave a pout. "Whatever."

"Atchibee, thank you." She praised.

"My pleasure." She responded.

Ariella clutched her Clawcer, showing hostility and disappointment. "What trash; to be snuffed by these amateurs…" A hand was put on her shoulder, the broad arm belonging to her associate, who was taking the loss rather well.

"Let it go, for now." He insisted.

As much as she wanted to stay and teach them a lesson, she knew better than to argue some more. She turned away, showing annoyance. "Fine. We'll let them go just this once. I'm tired anyway. We have what we came for, so let's just go back."

"Agreed." He and Ariella both stepped back, the two standing still as Luke and Esther were still commenting their Bakugan.

"Huh?" Luke looked at them, seeing them stiff. "hey, that's right! Fork over those Bakugan!"

Ariella smirked again. "Well aren't you persistent. Sorry kid, but I'm afraid we have other business elsewhere."

"What?"

Hendrix folded his arms. "You've been warned. Don't interfere again. Next time, prepare yourselves." With that, both began to turn translucent, their bodies beginning to fade up.

"Wait-!" Luke went for them, but he was too late. Before he even made it within two steps they were gone, much to his shock. His hand was retracted, his shock growing. "What was…"

"Where did they go?" Abis asked.

"I don't know. Did they run away?"

Esther shook her head and frowned. "No, I'm afraid they teleported themselves."

"They what?" Luke snapped.

"It's hard to explain, but whoever they were, they must have some devices or engineering that enables them to be transported. I'm afraid they gave us the slip."

Luke clutched his fists, glaring down at his right boot. "Man…"

A silence fell upon the group, the duo – or four – were unsure of what to do for the time being. They were confused to say the least, but not just with the recent circumstances. With the long silence between them, someone had to break the silence.

"So…what now?" Abis asked.

"Beats me." Luke said. "I guess back to square one?"

"Most likely. We should look for shelter for the time being and gather our thoughts." Esther said. She looked at Luke again, seeing him close up. "Luke, was it?"

He turned towards her. "Hm, yeah?"

"Tell me, was that your first battle?"

He raised a brow. "Yeah…was I bad?"

"No. You were very helpful. Thank you." She smiled.

Luke looked up to her smile, his green eyes again matching her own. The way she looked at him was of sincerity, and her lips curved just enough to show it. Realizing he was staring, he turned away bashfully.

"Well, let's just get out of here already!" He started walking. "I just want to get off this planet and back to Earth as soon as possible. This place is too weird."

Esther watched him walk way, but she kept a small grin as she watched him go along. She soon followed, leaving Abis and Atchibee to look at the other and back at the humans before they floated above the ground and in their shadows to wonders beyond.

* * *

In a dark domain, a pair of white doors opened, revealing Hendrix and Ariella, the latter taking the lead along the red carpet towards a spacious chamber where a lot of mechanical parts and panels were set up.

Walking past many flasks and liquid, disregarding static in some machinery, they continued behind a set of double doors, staying silent all the way as they slid open, revealing the hooded Maximus' back towards them.

"You're late." He sneered.

"A thousand apologies." Hendrix bowed.

He turned his head a little. "So enlighten me, what took you both so long? You know I don't appreciate short-sided late instances." His dark eyes that were covered by a shadow narrowed.

Ariella put a hand to her hip. "There was a little trouble a long the way, but it wasn't something we couldn't handle." She mentally felt displeasure upon the lie, but she'd rather die than admit such a thing.

Maximus turned back towards the massive panel, almost like a round table with cables everywhere. "Tch, fine. Did you at least bring me 6 Bakugan like I asked?"

Hendrix and Ariella stepped forward on either side, presenting the Bakugan they had stored. They were all cluttered in front of Maximus, who glared down at them with a frown. Ina rush, they all opened, revealing a Clawcer and Rafflesian as before, as well as a Ventus Moskeeto, a Haos Freezer, Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid, and what looked like a Darkus Goblinball. They all looked around, seemingly confused.

"Where are we?" Hyper Dragonoid asked.

"Huh?" Goblinball looked around, dazed. He looked up towards Maximus, seeing the dark grin that slowly formed on his face.

"…yes. These will all do just fine." He snickered beneath his breath, looking rather appeased. "Well done. Get Xander and the others. Tell Cesar that we have a very good group of subjects worth testing on."

Ariella and Hendrix stayed still as Maximus chuckled louder than before, the atmosphere growing dark with the possibilities about to unfold.

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers out there! So I now got chapter 1 of my Bakugan story up and running, and I am** _ **very**_ **proud with how I made it seem. So basically the timeline is roughly 1 year after the events of the series finale, but I'm making my unique twist to things. I am making basically everything as original as could be, save for the characters.**

 **The characters are a different story, literally! I wanted to make a Bakugan fanfic for some time, but I needed a basis of a plot to go off of. I was watching some anime, and I came across Tales of the Abyss. I really love it, and its characters! Hence why I based a majority of designs and characters off of them if you haven't realized it.**

 **Now I know some of you might be thinking 'why didn't you give them guardian Bakugan? That would make it a lot better than these guys!'. Well to be honest, I wanted to do a group of heroic Bakugan that stood out in a way, but in a way that proves the little guys and underrated weaklings can grow and evolve. Remember Juggernoid and Jenny and Jewel's Siege and Centipoid? They were average, and they still defeated Taygen. So what's wrong with that logic implemented into this story. I figured as for guardian Bakugan, why not some Bakugan that could be seen as weak but still try to make a change? Why not weaklings no one saw coming who blend in, like Abis Omega or Atchibee? This is my type of logic, which is why I don't always use Mega Evolution in my Pokémon Battles.**

 **Anyways, here's chapter 1, and I hope to get the next chapter up in a few weeks. The holidays are coming along and it's all going to be hectic, but I'll be sure to jump back to this story soon! Until then my fellow Bakugan fans, review and comment what you like and thanks again for reading! :)**


	2. An Interesting Union

The bizarre night sky that reminisced of space began to wave away to several moons that were shimmering white. The spacy stardust faded as blue began to envelop the land slowly from the east. The morning sun began to peak over the canyons in the far in the horizon, beaming sunbeams everywhere.

The rays of sun shimmered into the forest, into the trees where dew collected. From one of the many trees, the dew shimmered as it fell from a leaf, falling straight down until it popped on a sleeping man's forehead. With that one tap of water. It made the man groan in his wake.

"Gnnngh…" Luke sat up from the tree trunk he slept next to, rubbing the back of his head. "Man, what a night. I thought I was…" Realizing he was awake and in a forest, he was in sheer reality. He looked around, seeing nothing but empty forestation. "Wait…aw~!" He slumped back against the trunk. "Great. I really am stuck here."

"Mmm…" A moan came from the side, revealing her to be an awakened Esther. The young woman's blue eyes fluttered open, the sound of Luke's loud voice being enough to shake her to the morning's rise. "It's morning?"

Luke turned towards Esther. "Huh? Oh, you. So you're awake now?"

Esther got up. "Yes. I am now." She bent her fingers forwards and stretched her muscles. She felt the nice stretch into her arms, and soon deepening into her spine as she brought them overhead.

"Well now that we're up, what do we do now?" Luke asked, dumbfounded.

Once finished with her stretching, Esther turned towards him. "First thing we need is get some water. Follow me." She walked away from him, leaving Luke to catch up.

"Hey, wait up!"

As Luke and Esther went the nearby stream to find water, both were absent-minded about the two Bakugan that popped out of ball form and turned towards the two humans.

"Looks like they're up again." Abis Omega huffed.

"So it would seem." Atchibee evaluated. "Let's say we check them out." The Darkus insect floated up and followed Esther, with a not so enthused Abis Omega following behind. The two Bakugan followed their undisputed battle partners as of last night and trekked them, much to Luke's annoyance. Although Esther showed no reluctance. They both followed them to the river, where both humans knelt down cupped water from the drink to drink periodically.

Taking in large sip after sip, Luke felt his body getting refreshed. He kept his hydration and sighed once he got his much-needed fill. "That's better." He sighed.

Esther finished her fill, looking towards Luke. "Better?"

"Yup!" Luke shot up. "Now, we can't go on with empty stomachs. We need to find something to eat."

"Eat?" Abis Omega speculated.

"Right, I forgot humans have the tendency to need food and water, to eat." Atchibee informed.

"Well that's stupid. That's pretty fragile bodies then." Abis Omega huffed. "Food."

Luke and Esther walked around, trying to find stuff that could provide nourishment. They stayed close by as they looked about, but had little to fortunate luck discerning the wildlife on the area.

"Are these edible?" She touched an odd-colored leaf in a tree, feeling it to be rich in water.

"I probably wouldn't. That's light-colored, isn't it?" Luke asked, looking at the plant. "Doesn't light-colored plants and animals mean they're poisonous or something?"

Realizing her mistake, she looked at him with wide-eyes. "You're right. Good thinking."

Luke shrugged it off. "Whatever." He bent down, raising a brow at a plain brown large mushroom. "Is this thing edible…?" He leaned in, seeing if there were potential spores in the fungi, but as he peeked underneath, a fellow Pyrus Freezer popped from behind, causing Luke to recoil and land on his butt.

"Whoa! What the-?!"

"Hey, what are you doing around my hiding spot? Huh?!" The offended Freezer bellowed. "This isn't an all you can eat buffet, now get!"

Luke awkwardly arose, giving the Freezer a nasty look. "Okay, alright?!" He and Esther walked away, allowing the Freezer to return to hiding. "Geez, some manners that jerk has."

"Perhaps he's just territorial due to our kind." Esther guessed.

Luke put his hands behind his head. "I know, but that doesn't help our food problem."

"No, it doesn't."

Luke groaned as all he saw was nothing but passing vegetation. With every turn, he saw nothing but foreign plants and off-looking cotton candy puffs everywhere. It was hard to tell what was easy to eat or wasn't. "This is getting so annoying. If we don't something to eat soon, I'm gonna go nuts."

Esther looked around, trying to find some food for her own needs. As she walked about, something pink and dense hit her head. She flinched as a pink star-like tulip fell into her gloves. "Huh?" Looking down, she noticed how thick it was, and how large it was.

"Huh?" Luke leaned in, discerning the plant. "What's that? Ow!" Another one fell on his head, falling off. "What the…?!"

One by one, the pink, thick fruits began to fall from the trees, landing in front and around them. Both looked confused until they turned to the top, seeing that the reason was because Abis Omega and Atchibee were knocking around some pink fruits that grew in the leaves above. With each pass they knock down a fruit, which fell in front of Luke and Esther. Both looked at the fruits and back at their Bakugan.

"Huh…?" Luke was still completely confused.

Both descended, each looking at them mildly. "Well don't just stand there, go on. Eat your fill." Abis Omega said towards his battle partner. "What's with the look? I'm just helping you out." He reasoned.

"Uh…thank, I guess…" Luke looked at the pink fruit in hand confusedly, but he didn't want to disrespect Abis Omega's offer. Begrudgingly, he ate the fruit, and much to his shock, it had a rich outer layer and a sweet center filling-like substance.

"If you insist. Thank you." Esther thanked in Luke's stead, having a small bite to start her meal.

"Well if those guys come around again, we can't be starving like this." Atchibee reasoned. "You still saved us, so we're returning the favor, right Abis."

"Sure, I suppose." The serpent turned back towards Luke, seeing his battle partner eat his fill rather hastily. "Ugh…"

* * *

Within the laboratory, the lights were luminescent, yet they were dimmed down to where they were able to light up the chamber, where standing at the very large base, the cloaked Maximus had his back turned, looking at the six closed spheres in the perfect attribute diagram. They all were acquiescent and silent, much to his satisfaction.

A figure walked up from behind, revealing Xander. The right-hand man kept himself shrouded in the dim light while engaging with his master. "Sorry for the wait." He apologized.

Hearing his entourage's call, Maximus looked over his shoulder. "It's fine. Did you bring them like I asked?"

Xander nodded. "Consider it done."

The doors slid open behind him, revealing Ariella, Hendrix, and another figure following behind.

"And speak of the devil…"

The three figures walked down the small space separating them from Maximus and Xander. They closed in, and together, they regrouped and looked towards the two.

"Is there a reason why you called us now, Maximus?" Ariella asked, albeit rudely. Of course it could be mistaken for curiosity, no one there was truly convinced.

"Hey, watch it." Xander warned.

"Let her have her word, Xander. It's fine by me." Maximus said, looking back down at the Bakugan before him. "She's just blowing off some steam is all."

Getting the hint, Xander looked back at Ariella, smirking. "Oh, I get it. Still huffing from the little 'setback' last night?"

Ariella narrowed her eyes, her glare melting into Xander's. The level of spite she showed was of no end.

"What was that setback again? You never told us?" The one behind asked.

"It was some resistance. It took us awhile. That is all." Hendrix bluntly stated. Whether it was by rebellious Bakugan or another organism, it wasn't clear. What was clear was how it was enough to hold Ariella up until now. Hendrix, however, let it go completely overhead.

"Save the details for later, guys." Maximus snapped them back to where their attention should lie, his frown deep. "We have more important details to inspect at this time."

"Right, sorry bud." Xander meekly bowed – if a quick dunk of his head meant anything.

"Now, look here, and tell me what you see." Maximus stepped back, allowing everyone to gather around and get a peek at the six Bakugan in ball form. They were all being patient at best, or perhaps they stayed quiet out of fear. Though Ariella and Hendrix showed no concern, Xander crossed his arms, huffing, while the other person present crossed as well, raising a brow beneath his glasses.

"Bakugan?" the one asked.

Xander gave a twisted look at the design. "This all?"

"It is 6, just as Maximus requested." Hendrix explained.

"So enlighten us then. Why take time in having us retrieve these Bakugan?" Ariella questioned.

Maximus' smirk began to show beneath the hood. "Don't you know too many questions is bad for your health?"

"What?" Ariella wondered.

Maximus turned towards a nearby small screen. "Cesar."

As if by coincidence, the screen flicked on, revealing the scientist and his ovular-framed glasses. "Yes, Maximus?" he answered. He had a knowing smirk on his face, as if he already knew.

"I'll be glad to tell you that the retrieval went as planned. Now then, have you finished with those replications, yet?" The hooded leader asked.

Cesar chuckled. "My good heavens, someone's looking eager! Well, it just so happens that, being a genius, I met the quota way before you even asked!" He postured with flamboyant effort. "Thanks to the data that we managed to achieve, we shall create creatures unlike we've ever seen!"

"That's very nice to know, but rather than talking about it, let's get on with it. If it's not too much trouble, Cesar." Xander insinuated.

Catching his stalling, Cesar adjusted his glasses again. "Ah, yes. That. Very well then!" Without anymore delay, buttons were tapped on the armrest, keys pushed and coordinates easily marked. After several button sequences, one last button was pushed. At first, it was all silent, but a small sound came from a small slot in a machine beside the massive plateau they were in front of. Maximus turned towards the slot, seeing that from its cartridge, one ability card printed out, followed by five more, one after another.

Maximus reached for the cards and held them up. As he looked at them, he could tell they were without a doubt authentic. His smirk widened.

"At last, we now have the pieces to make our Bakugan a reality." He held the cards up to the six Bakugan still in ball form. Upon the notion, they all opened, looking up at their new masters and the ability cards in Maximus' hands.

"With this, we now mark our territory. Time for New Vestroia to know the name of the elite group that shall raise Bakugan unlike any other – Rogue Zero."

Behind him, everyone smirked, showing their glee in the prospect. The efforts and planning were well worth it in the end, as they now had their own authentic Bakugan to have as their own.

He presented the Bakugan the ability cards, some turning, and some eagerly and curiously closing in.

"Now then…who would like to go first?"

* * *

The sun was a little higher in the sky compared to earlier, but that didn't slow down the duo trekking through the deep forest. One foot after the other, the cool ground left dirt spots where one boot landed, where it was stepped in by another shortly.

"Well, at least now we're back on track." Luke said, carrying a small sack over his shoulder.

"Indeed we are." Esther said. "But you have to admit, those fruits were very much sweet."

"Yeah, yeah. At least we have leftovers that dropped. This should last us until we find something else." Luke shrugged.

Esther looked left and right, slowly gazing up at the trees that surrounded them. "Even so, will this be enough to hold us? I mean it's only a day's worth."

Luke flashed a smirk. "Don't be so worried!" He pointed a thumb towards himself. "Don't forget, I got us a sword. If anyone tries to take our rations, they'll have to deal with me first." He felt pretty confident in his sword, especially since he was able to hold his own against Master Riaan as of yesterday. It still surprised him how not even 24 hours ago that he was sucked from his world and taken to wherever this place was. New Vestroyer…? News Vestroy…? Well, whatever planet it was called, all he knew was that he had to deal with some chick he doesn't even know until they find a way off. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

"You're pretty confident in your style of fighting. Are you a swordsman?" Esther inquired, seeing how Luke was holding a scabbard behind him.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. "But really, it's Master Riaan who I have to thank."

"You mentioned that name before. Is he that important to you?"

Luke looked to her as though she were stupid. "Well of course he's a big deal! He's the commander of my family's Royal Guard! And he's really good at swords and defense! He taught Shawn and I to hold our weapons, what isn't there to not make a big deal out of with him?!"

Atchibee rest on Esther's shoulder, opening up. "Sounds like you humans really are prideful about one another. Kinda like role models."

"Yes, something like that." Esther nodded.

Abis Omega floated beside Luke. "So you can swing that thing around and really hurt somebody?"

Luke leaned away, giving a quizzical look. "Well, yeah, but I'm not that dumb. It's my way of defending myself, I wouldn't _really_ want to cut anyone." He said. "And why are you so floaty around me?"

"Why are you so needy of proximity? I can't hurt you like this." Abis Omega reasoned. "Geez, are you really that narrow?"

"You're missing the point you little ball!" Luke snapped.

Suddenly there was a loud twig snapping. Esther and Luke's hearts skipped a beat when they heard the sound, instantly reacting and turning towards the direction it came from.

"Someone's here." Esther whispered.

"I know." Luke poised his sword.

The bushes and trees shook up ahead. With the rustling continuing to grow. The unknown projectile was running with swiftness and with what sounded like labored breath. It sounded like it was closing in.

"Could it be those guys we saw from last night?" Esther figured.

"I don't know, but this time, we're not taking chances on guesses." Luke held his sword overhead, ready to strike. "You guys better come out, or we won't hold back this time! HRAH~!" Without holding back, he readied his sword as he closed in the bushes.

The figure rushed out of the bushes at the same time he did, though he seemed to be unable to stop. "Wha~?!"

"WHA~?"

BOOM! In the sudden rush and the new figure's appearance surprising Luke, both ran straight into the other's faces, knocking the other down on their bottoms. They fell back, both clutching their foreheads to suppress their new headaches. They both groaned as they took a minute to process what happened.

"Luke!" Esther gasped.

"Owww…man, that hurt!" Luke groaned. "Just who…?" He trailed off, turning to a shocked expression at who he bumped into.

The person who he bumped into looked like a young man around his age. He had fair skin and brown eyes that accommodated his short, dark, spiky hair that went slightly to a point. He had rather thick eyebrows that raised and lowered to exemplify his expressions. Bodywise, he was a little on the hefty side, as with the large white shirt he wore beneath the black-edged, short-sleeved, orange vest he wore over it. He had a brown belt that tucked in his short and held up his dark yellow cargo short that stopped a few inches below the knees. He had navy blue fingerless gloves and finished the ensemble with brown boots. Compared to Luke and Esther, he was rather…plain.

"Shooting up to his feet, the figure clutched a fist. "Hey, watch where you're going, you twerp!" He angrily shouted.

"What's your deal?" Luke argued. "You bumped into me!"

"No I didn't! You're the one who came running at me with that thing! What are you, crazy?! I could've been hurt!"

Esther took her opportunity to realize the scenario. Her eyes were fixated on their run-in, who was just as startled as them. "Huh?"

"Something wrong?" Atchibee asked.

The figure clutched a fist tighter, showing his anger. "Alright pal, first you run and hold that thing, now you're just picking fights? Are you nuts?!"

"Yeah? You startled me, it was a reflex!" Luke countered.

"Luke. Enough." Esther scolded.

Luke stayed frozen in place for a short time, but nevertheless had enough sense to relent. He pouted and turned away from the figure, crossing his arms. "Hmmm…" Humming after several seconds, Luke finally conceded and glanced back at the new face.

"…alright, fine. I bumped into you. Sorry." He muffled.

The figure turned away, giving his own pout. "Hmph! Fine, I'll let you off this one time." He looked back, raising a brow. "But who the heck are you? You're a face I haven't seen before?"

Luke pointed a thumb at himself. "Me? My name is Luke D. Revolutia. Who are you supposed to be?" He squinted a brow. "Hey, are you with those freaks we saw before?"

He crossed his arms. "What are you talking about? What freaks?"

Esther approached them both. "Luke, he's not one of them." She spoked.

"What? How are you so sure?" He questioned.

She gestured to the item that was beside Shuji, which was a plastic bag. "Would those guys we saw really carry groceries in the middle of the forest?"

Her inquiry hung over Luke's head for a few seconds before he realized it. When it hit his head, his eyes widened in his embarrassment. He turned away, trying to cover his shame.

Esther turned towards the figure. "Our apologies. Who might you be?"

The figure flashed a smirk. "Heh." He huffed. "Well, it just so happens that I'm one of the toughest battlers there is where I come from." He gloated. "Yeah, that's right, it's one of the greatest battlers there is, and that me." He pointed a thumb to himself, flashing an all-knowing smirk. "The name is Shuji, ya get me?"

"Never heard of you." Luke and Esther deadpanned.

Shuji completely floored.

"Wait, what~?!" He whined in despair. "You mean after all those battles in Bakugan Interspace, my name still doesn't ring any bells?! Not even you guys know who made all those strategies happen?!"

"Never been to Bakugan Interspace." Esther said.

"And can't say that I'm still new to this whole Bakugan thing." Luke noted.

Shuji sulked on his knees, completely grimacing over his lack of popularity. "Oh…I see…" Shame was one thing he felt, but his pride was going to take some time to recover.

"So anyways, Shuji." Esther spoke, getting the conversation to draw to a more appropriate matter. "What were you doing running through the forest?"

Realizing why he ran to begin with, he retold it. "Huh? Hey, yeah! Is it still on me?" He turned left and right, looking beneath the armpits and over his shoulders, much to Esther and Luke's confusion. "C'mon, please tell me I shook it off."

"Uh…" Esther blinked.

"I think you hit him too hard." Abis told Luke.

Shuji looked all around, seeing that he wasn't followed. "Did I lose it?"

"Lose what?" Luke asked.

"That huge bug." He answered. "It was huge! And it was crawling up my shoulder like some spider with six legs! And that's not the creepiest part about it." He began to shudder, reminiscing on its features. "The freakiest thing about it was how massive the horn was! It was all curved and freaky! Just what kind of a place is this even?! I wanna go home~!"

Within Luke and the others inquiry, their attention drew to something that was slowly emerging from behind Shuji's shoulder. It slowly climbed into view as he exaggerated all its features, which befitted the insect that was a fellow brown spherical creature. Shuji was so busy explaining it that he didn't realize that it was on his shoulder.

Realizing what it was, Atchibee rest herself on Esther's shoulder. "Is that…?"

"You mean like that?" Luke pointed at it.

"Huh?" Shuji turned to look at what Luke was pointing at, seeing the insect to be a Sub Terra Bakugan. More accurately, a Sub Terra Fly Beetle.

"…hey."

" **AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** "

The loud shriek Shuji unleashed bellowed through the entire forest, so lard and so far, that even at one of the higher points, there appeared to be some unknown figure who was at a high point, just above a slope. She looked rather short, and very young at that.

"What was that?" She asked.

On her shoulder, a Pyrus Jelldon looked out in question. "I don't know, but it sounds like help." He figured. "Want to keep going this way?"

The little girl showed a curious expression. "Okay." She chirped as she continued her way. She retained caution as she carefully maneuvered down the slope, staying aware of the damp, cool dirt and fellow Bakugan that may be hiding in the underbrushes.

"Wha…wha…what the heck?!" Shuji panicked, having flailing to where he completely fell on his bottom again. He stared at the floating Fly Beetle, barely processing what he was seeing. "Th-that's the bug! That one! Right there!" He pointed an accusing finger at Fly Beetle, although the Sub Terra Bakugan didn't show any signs of falter.

Esther sighed. "That's no bug, Shuji."

"Well of course it is, just take a look at…" He trailed off, getting a closer look at the "bug" and all its features. The longer he stared, the more he realized what it was. "You mean…it's a Bakugan?!"

"Welcome to my world." Luke groaned.

The Fly Beetle landed on the ground, looking up at the shocked Shuji. "Man, you humans sure can run fast. I almost fell off." He mused.

Shuji reeled back towards the nearby shrubs, completely in disarray. "Wha-?! D-did it just…you guys just…"

"Well it looks like Luke isn't the only one who doesn't get out much." Abis Omega said, much to Luke's chagrin.

The heir pouted. "Who asked you?"

* * *

The little girl took one slow step in front of the other. She made sure to stay as careful as possible, especially with how damp it could be. "Hope whoever's up ahead, they have some food. I'm starving." She began to think of a potential all you can eat buffet, and her taste buds were beginning to overcome her sense of direction. She almost started drooling as the thought of a big campfire and a huge meal was so overbearing for the ten-year-old.

"Maggie? Maggie!" Jelldon shouted.

"H-huh?! Wha…!" Before she could realize it, she was getting caught up in her fantasies and began to dwindle down the steep incline, which got even steeper. "Oh!" She leaned back, trying to keep traction. "Man, this is getting steep!"

"Be careful." Jelldon warned, however, even to his hopes, Maggie was still gaining speed, unable to stop herself from going down the steep incline.

"Whoa. Whoa~~! Okay, it's getting steep!" She kept getting faster, unable to keep herself in check as she scooted down the steep hill. "I can't stop! Going too fast! Somebody look out!"

* * *

Down below, the group heard muffled sounds from afar, much to their own wonder. They all turned towards the sound, ears twitching.

"Hey, did anyone hear that?" Esther asked.

"Hear what?" Luke asked.

Shuji took a step closer, looking confused. "Somebody else here?"

Esther's eyes narrowed. "They sound like they're in trouble."

Luke stepped up with Shuji, the former ready to take action if necessary. Without drawing his sword this time, he stared as the sound of cries and feet closed in from the hill up ahead.

"Somebody loo~~k ooOOOUUUT!" From the hill and diving to a steep dash through the thick bushes, Maggie rushed ahead full-on, startling Luke and Shuji alike.

"AH~!"

BAM!

All three humans fell on their backs, completely blown over by the other. The gathered Bakugan flinched as they ran and thudded, and from the looks of things, the three were in a sheer daze. They all groaned as their heads were spinning.

"Oh!" Fly Beetle flinched. "That's gotta hurt."

"No kidding." Abis Omega sweat dropped. "Is this what they call 'Human Trafficking'?"

"Who knew it'd be so physical?" Atchibee added.

Esther rushed for everyone, standing around and overlooking their conditions. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Luke sat up, putting a hand through his red hair. "Ow, my head." he groaned. "What's with everyone knocking into me?"

"Crap, again?" Shuji grimaced as he held his face. "Alright, who's the wise guy now? Huh…?" he trailed off, his wonders increasing.

Luke and Esther both hummed as they got a look at who was the one who showed up now. She looked to another girl with fair skin like Esther. She had large brown eyes, and black hair in two pigtails with thin white strings tying them, though the wavy bangs hung over her forehead. She adorns a simple pink dress with long sleeves that went to banded frills. She had white gloves, much like Esther. The frilly bottom of the skirt laid beneath the waist, which was dark pink. The inner skirt was white, like old-fashioned. She adorned a very small bright pink mantle over her shoulders with red edging and two yellow buttons on either side. Tucked in was a green pendant with a handkerchief tucked into the midsection of the mantle. She had white sticking and black, classy heels.

The unknown girl groaned as she got to her knees. "Oww…"

The Jelldon rolled towards her, popping open. "Maggie, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think so." She got up.

Jelldon sighed. "I told you to be careful, didn't I? Huh?" He realized the unknown figments who were close by, catching him and Maggie by surprise. Both looked at the two guys and nother girl, and their Bakugan.

The group was still processing what happened, and who they were met with now. Esther, however, managed to recover from her surprise. "It's…a young girl?" She questioned.

"What's going on here?" Luke grunted. "First this guy, now her?" Both him and Shuji got up, the two and Maggie regaining balance beneath. Once composed, they began to process it all.

Maggie tilted her head like an innocent girl would. "People?" she confusedly said.

Esther approached the young girl, looking down at her. With Atchibee close by, she showed a great deal of seriousness down towards the surprised Maggie, who stared up with awe.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Me?" she pointed to herself. "I'm Maggie." she looked around, seemingly confused, if not embarrassed. "Um…do you have anything to eat…?"

* * *

It wasn't long before the group found a couple of fallen logs to sit down on and regroup. The group now comprised of Luke, Esther, Shuji, and Maggie was present ad accounted for. Maggie was currently wolfing down many of the fruits Luke and Esther picked up earlier, much to Luke's dismay. He watched as she ate her fill, and even Shuji snacked on some.

"So you said your name was Maggie, correct?" Esther asked, having processed her side of the story.

"Mhm." Maggie nodded, the corners of her lips having white from the fruity insides.

Luke raised a brow. "And you both went through a weird wormhole like us, too?"

Maggie swallowed and stood up. "Yeah, it was all super weird!" She exaggerated by waving her arms out and around. "I was just running through my hometown, looking for some food to bring home to my Mama, and then the next thing I knew, I was running downhill to this weird vortex that popped up. It was super weird." She looked down beside her, looking at Jelldon. "The next thing I knew, I ended up here. And soon enough, I met this guy."

Jelldon turned towards everyone. "Hi, everybody." He greeted.

"I wasn't sure where I was until he pointed out New Vestroia. I had no idea where I was going, but after getting lost so many times, he just chose to help me find my way." she smiled. "But I don't mind. It's good to have company with you."

"Yes, it sure is." Esther agreed. "And how about you, Shuji? How did you get to New Vestroia?"

Shuji looked down at the ground, furrowing his eyebrows. "Let's see…"

 _Not even a day ago, Shuji was walking through down, exiting the local market with what was a large bag of groceries and assorted food groups, though small as they were. He hurried with haste through the streets, carrying it back towards his house._

' _I gotta be fast about this. My Mom's gonna kill me if I don't bring this stuff back by dinner.' He began to panic as he could picture his mother in a yellow and red checkered apron holding a ladle, giving Shuji a motherly glare that made him shrink back. In fright, he hurried his pace through the streets. 'Keep a grip. Stay focused.'_

 _He wandered through the park, eventually making way up the fountain. He stopped to look around, seeing many people who had Bakugan partners on their shoulders. Even now, he still didn't have a partner, and yet Nene back home had a Bakugan. Although it wasn't personal. Akira didn't have one either, so he wasn't alone._

 _Shaking his head, his thoughts were suppressed and rushed down the flight of stairs beyond the fountain. 'If I don't make it, I'm gonna be-!'_

 _He was cut off when he lost his footing. He began to fall forward, screaming out as he tripped on his bottom and fumbled down the steps, with the groceries held tight. As he reached the bottom, however, an odd static-like energy began to erode. Nobody was around, so they didn't witness the static intensifying into a wormhole._

" _Waaah~!" Shuji rolled and fumbled right into the it, along with the groceries. As he disappeared inside, the wormhole began to ignite static before it twisted and vanished in a bright flash-like bolt, leaving the ground partially cindered._

"So you ended up here just like us?" Luke asked, crossing his arms. He turned towards Fly Beetle next. "And you fled from this thing?"

"Just shut it, alright!" Shuji pouted. "How was I supposed to know where I was? I ended up in the middle of nowhere and needed to get to somewhere safe! How was I supposed to know this was another planet?" He hunched over, giving a rather grumpy vibe towards the group.

"Well, at least now we know, right?" Fly Beetle shrugged, if him nodding meant anything.

Shuji crossed his arms. "Yeah, whatever."

Luke scratched his head, showing his sheer irritation. "Man, what a pain. Just how many of us ended up here anyway?"

Esther put a hand to her chin, deeply pondering. "It's hard to say. From yours and my own experience, we weren't the only ones transported here. If Shuji and Maggie were also caught in this distortion, could it be possible that this is randomly plucking us from our planet? And if so, how many wormholes took us?" Her eyes squinted, her thinking deepening. "I wonder…"

"Well don't stress yourself over it." Maggie chimed, showing no concern over the matter. "Sure we're off Earth, but since we know we're in the home of Bakugan, we're not in any real danger, are we?"

Luke looked away, thinking about her comment. "Guess not…"

"But even if we're not in any immediate danger, the Bakugan are still in spherical forms rather than their physical ones." Esther reminded. "That means this is someone else's work, and it's clear that they're targeting Bakugan."

"But why would they target us?" Jelldon asked.

Abis Omega turned towards him. "We've seen it last night. These guys were snooping around and capturing a few Bakugan. And that's not the oddest part."

"What?" Fly Beetle inquired.

"Yeah, they were able to teleport away for some reason." Luke added. "It's like they have technology already to just zap them away from us. It's weird."

Esther looked down at Atchibee, showing a frown. "We're hoping to know more of this mystery. But for now, we don't have much of a lead. We're torn from our home planet, and this one is in trouble. Whoever is responsible must know something's wrong here."

Luke stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "Well, we're not going to get back home just by standing around." He swung his arms, popping his shoulders. "I'm sick of this place already, so let's just find another spot already and find a way home."

He began to walk off, ready to get a move on, until Shuji stood up with fists ready.

"Hey, hold on a second!" he retorted.

Luke looked back towards him, confused. "What is it now?"

"Who said I want to follow you? Do you even know where you're going?" he retorted.

Luke put a hand to his hip. "No, do you?"

"No, but I'm not gonna follow some twerp who just absent-mindedly goes about looking for something to bump in! How do we even know we can trust you? For all we know, you could just cut us open in your sleep."

"I wouldn't do that!" Luke shouted in defense. "My Master taught me every principle there is to the sword's code!

Shuji put his hands on his hips now. "Heh, well whatever. Since I'm the most experienced in Bakugan, I think I can handle myself pretty well until I find my way."

"Aw, c'mon, Shuji. Don't be such a downer." Maggie whined.

"Yes. I agree." Esther commented. "We'll be better in a large group. If we come across trouble, we'll be able to hold our own this way."

Shuji crossed his arms. "Well that doesn't mean I have to like you guys!"

"Who said anything about that?" Luke inquired. "I want to get off this planet like you, too, in case you haven't noticed."

Shuji smirked. "Yeah, well I say it's every man for himself. If those clowns come across me as you said, I'll show them a thing or two."

"But you wimped out when you met Fly Beetle." Maggie pointed out.

Shuji flinched in embarrassment. "D-GAH! Aw man~!"

Luke turned away, showing no signs of care. "Well, do what you want then. All that matters is getting somewhere other than here and back to Earth."

Shuji clutched a fist. "And who made you the boss of me?" he threatened.

Maggie squeezed her way between the two, holding her hands up. "Time out!" She yelled. She looked at both as they faced away from the other. "Come on, can't we all just get along? We were having a good time."

"I was doing just fine." Luke said. "It's him. He's the stubborn one."

Shuji huffed, showing reluctance in the group.

Esther sighed as there was no progress coming from all this. "Enough, you guys. Even though we have setbacks, we can't mistrust each other right now. We have to at least understand the situation first. We're all gathered here for a reason, so turning on ourselves when we haven't done anything wrong is foolish."

Luke groaned, turning towards Esther. "I'm trying, okay?!"

"Yeah! I know that, too! But do I have to team up with that wimp?!" Shuji pointed towards Luke as a reference.

Esther sighed again. "So is that it? You can't acknowledge the other?"

Maggie jumped in between. "Hey, I have a great idea! Why don't we battle?" she chirped.

Everyone there looked at her dumbfounded. "A…battle?" they parroted.

She nodded. "Yup! We can all have a big battle, that way we can settle our differences and grow stronger. Luke and be with Esther, and Shuji and I can team up! It's efficient~." She winked.

Esther put a hand to her chin. "She's not wrong."

Luke rubbed the side of his head. "Guh..." he groaned. "This sounds like a big waste of time."

Abis Omega floated beside him. "Well I don't see anything wrong with it."

"How about you, Atchibee?" Esther asked her Darkus Bakugan.

"If it means cooperation, and benefitting our levels in battle, then sure." She agreed.

Shuji looked at the others, smirking. "Huh, when you put it that way, sure, I'll accept that challenge." He pointed a thumb at himself. "But watch out."

"Yay~! We're gonna have some fun!" Maggie chirped.

Esther smiled. "Well, at least we all can start here on that agreement."

"Guess so." Luke lazily shrugged.

The Sub Terra Fly Beetle turned towards Shuji, looking up at him. "Hey, buddy. I'm up for a go." He advised.

Shuji gave him a look. "That depends, are you strong?"

"That depends. Only one way to find out." Fly Beetle closed, allowing to pick him up and smirk.

Maggie cupped Jelldon in her hands, smiling with glee. "You wanna have some fun, Jelldon?"

"If you want me to, I guess…" The Pyrus Jelldon didn't look so keen. It was clear he didn't seem to be that combative.

Maggie winked. "Don't worry. You'll do great. Let's work together on this, alright?"

Jelldon nodded. "Got it."

* * *

The group eventually found a good clearing just beyond the forest, not too far out from where their position was. They were all set once they reached the barren wastelands, which had canyon-like elements in the rock formations.

"Here, this is a great space!" Maggie said, twirling around to see a full-scale view of the space.

"Yes. This should be fine." Esther said. She looked at everyone, seeing that they were all set. "Shall we get started?"

"Right." They all said.

 _ **Shuji: 100% Luke: 100%**_

 _ **Maggie: 100% Esther: 100%**_

' _Okay, I think I know what's going on now.'_ Luke thought. He thought back to when he had his battle against Ariella and Hendrix, and though inexperienced, he now had a more crisp grasp on battling. "I'll go first then!" He declared, pulling out a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

The card he threw by throwing it landed on the ground in a slide. It faded into a blue ripple that expanded outwards, eventually encompassing the area.

"Alright, let's go!" He brought his arm back. "Bakugan, brawl!" He threw Abis Omega, in which he bounced a few times out far to where he popped open. "Bakugan, stand!"

The Bakugan erupted in a bright blue light, the tail swerving and the Abis Omega standing. The amphibious serpent opened his mouth, unleashing a loud hiss-like roar.

"Bear with me, Atchibee!" Esther shouted. "Bakugan, brawl!" She threw Atchibee, who followed with popping out once out far enough. "Bakugan, stand!"

The sphere popped open, and Atchibee once again erupted into her physical form. The moth-like Bakugan screeched as she was ready for battle.

Maggie looked up to them with widened eyes, showing shock. "Wow, look at them, Shuji!" She squealed. "So cool!"

"Heh, he doesn't look so tough." Shuji sneered. He pulled up the closed Fly Beetle, ready to brawl. "Alright, time to see what you're made of." He brought his foot back and threw the sphere. "Bakugan, brawl!"

Fly Beetle went soaring out in front of Abis Omega and Atchibee, both seeing him clear as day.

"Bakugan, stand!"

Fly Beetle popped open, and the Bakugan was enveloped in a brown light. Arising from the spherical shape was a humungous, orange-brown beetle. He had red compound eyes on either side of the small head, which had two small yellow horns jutting up overhead. On either side were two massive yellow tusks that curved upwards with tons of jagged elements. Aside from that were two antennae-like mandibles on either side, but perhaps the most distinct feature of Fly Beetle was his horn. It was as long as the body itself, going up like a hill to where it had two yellow smaller tusks. The wings were a bright green beneath the coating, which had brown marks edged into them.

Fly Beetle raised his head, his horn pointed at the opponents and set for battle.

Maggie smiled as she held up Jelldon. "Well, guess it's our turn now." She spun around, her arm out. "Bakugan, brawl!" As she spun, she pivoted and lobbed Jelldon, sending him out next. "Bakugan, stand!"

Jelldon popped open, and unlike the familiar attributes, a red light enveloped the atmosphere. Arising next was a jellyfish-like Bakugan. He was primarily red all over, with four small, orange ovals in the front center of his face. He had six small, green eyes; three attached to a red "eyebrow" it seemed. He had a frilly yellow ridge like casual jellyfish would have, and a squishy red underside. He had four red tendrils with orange spots near the body, and between the sides of them were more orange spots.

The massive jellyfish let out a cry as he entered battle.

 **Fly Beetle: 350 Abis Omega: 350**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 400**

"Let's brawl!" Shuji declared.

Luke clutched a fist and held it out. "Go!"

Fly Beetle opened his wings and flapped them. He went racing for Abis Omega, who went charging for him as well with a roar. Both Bakugan collided head-first, making a loud thud bellow. The two instantly backed off, having recoiled. Fly Beetle fired back first by diving in, but Abis Omega narrowly dodged by shifting his slithery body around, snaking around the horn into a constriction that anchored Fly Beetle.

"I got you." He hissed.

"We'll see about that!" Fly Beetle swayed his massive body left and right, trying to sway Abis off him and his horn.

As that battle progressed, Atchibee went diving right for Jelldon, her blades out and set to strike. Jelldon swiveled his stingers nervously, but he did his best. Once Atchibee slashed with one blade, Jelldon instantly moved his stingers and reached for Atchibee, managing to constrict around them.

Jelldon kept a good hold, but Atchibee was no slouch. "Use your tail! Ability, activate!" Esther called out, her Bakumeter showing an ability. " **Lavender Shock!** "

With the close proximity, Atchibee's tail end began to spark with purple electricity. "Think again, Jelldon!" With her tail free, the bottom arched up beneath, unleashing a blast of purple lightning. Jelldon was in close-range, and he cried out as he was forced to let go and was being moved back several meters.

 **Fly Beetle: 350 Abis Omega: 350**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 400 (+200) = 600**

"Hang on, Jelldon!" Maggie lifted her left wrist, showing a red Bakumeter and an ability card hologram showing. "Ability, activate! **Gel Shield!** "

As Jelldon tried to hold his ground, the orange spots on his front began to emit rippling red energy waves in front and around his body. It became translucent like water, defending Jelldon from the shock. With that, Atchibee backed off, her power level dropping back to **400**.

"Well played." Esther praised.

Shuji smirked as he held up a brown Bakumeter. "Alright, enough tussling! Ability, activate!" A holographic ability card revealed itself, shimmering a bright orange. " **Horn Buster!** "

Fly Beetle shook constantly, until finally, he slammed his horn on the ground, causing Abis Omega to thud and lay on the ground. The serpent looked up, seeing his adversary above him, the yellow horned tips sparking a bright orange before he reeled it up and back down, sending a blast wave similar to Lavender Shock, only bright brown.

 **Fly Beetle: 350 (+200) = 550 Abis Omega: 350**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 400**

As the attack drew closer, Abis Omega looked unsound. He looked towards Luke, who had just put his wrist up next. "Ability, activate! **Fin Melee!** " At that command, Abis looked back up and hissed. He swerved his tailfin around, which had blue streaks following its slashing motion. It slammed into the Horn Buster attack, causing a stalemate as a bright hemisphere of orange sparks enveloped the are in front of them. Beetle and Abis alike hissed loudly, but in the end, the attacks cancelled out, creating a recoil for the serpent.

 **Fly Beetle: 550 Abis Omega: 350 (+200) = 550**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 400**

Abis Omega hissed upwards, but that didn't stop Shuji. "Big deal, I got more tricks up my sleeves!"

"So do I!" Luke countered. "Ability, activate! **Sea Helix!** " Abis was suddenly surrounded by a helix of water, which spiraled like a wall.

 **Fly Beetle: 550 (-100) = 450 Abis Omega: 550 (+100) = 650**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 400**

"Huh?!" Shuji gasped.

Fly Beetle closed in to attack, much to his better judgement's dismay. Before he realized it, the helix of water spiraled and he was whacked away like a fly. "Gah!"

"Be careful!" Shuji warned.

"Ability, activate!" Maggie shouted. "Go, Jelldon! **Sting Ray!** "

Jelldon's power level suddenly escalated, going from **350** to **550**. His stinger's ends began to ignite in red sparks, and he pointed them at Atchibee. The two red shockwaves struck Atchibee, who was left vulnerable.

"Now it's my turn!" Esther shouted. "Ability, activate! **Vermilion Jet Black!** "

Atchibee began to flap her wings, hollering as everything around blackened. With the cover, Jelldon's attack faded, and he realized he couldn't see.

"W-wait! Hold on!" He gasped. "When d-did it get so…dark?!" If he were human, he'd be paling, but the only light he saw in the closure that he sought were from a pair of red eyes that sent purple zap waves at him. The jellyfish grunted as his body took the attack, bolts going everywhere around him as well.

"How did you like that?" Esther questioned.

Maggie smirked knowingly. "Mmmm, not bad. But not good enough either."

"What?"

Maggie flashed a cheeky smirk. "Don't underestimate Jelldon, because his Gel Shield Ability does more than just nullify an opponent's ability. It also halves any subtraction done to him for the rest of the round."

 **Fly Beetle: 450 Abis Omega: 650**

 **Jelldon: 550 (-150) = 400 Atchibee: 400**

Maggie smiled. "Alright, Jelldon, let's go get'em!" She made another ability card appear. "Ability, activate! **Shockwave!** "

Jelldon raised all four of his tendrils, which began to flourish in red static. He slammed all four on the ground, sending an omnidirectional wave of red electricity outwards. The rippling red energy enveloped Atchibee and Abis Omega alike, paralyzing them in red static.

 **Fly Beetle: 450 Abis Omega: 650 (-200) = 450**

 **Jelldon: 400 Atchibee: 400 (-200) = 200**

Abis Omega tried to shake it off, eventually working. "I'm not through yet." He threatened.

"And neither are we." Shuji countered. "Ability, activate! **Tusk Arrow!** "

From Fly Beetle's tusks, two bright brown beams were fired. The two beams were directed towards Abis, ho narrowly coiled so as to cover from the powerful attack. It struck him, making him hiss loudly.

 **Fly Beetle: 450 (+200) = 650 Abis Omega: 450 (-100) = 350**

 **Jelldon: 400 Atchibee: 200**

The blast eventually dissipated, leaving Abis to breath, but Atchibee looked over, a little unnerved. "Abis, you okay?"

"Ability, activate!" Maggie shouted, getting Esther's attention. " **Sting Ray!** " Once again, Jelldon used the familiar tendrils and enveloped the tips in static. Red electricity went at Atchibee, who looked back to see the attack heading her way.

"Ability, activate! **Scan Blaze!** " Esther countered with her own ability. Atchibee's eyes suddenly glowed a bright red, which shined with orange-red ripple waves exerting with the energy. The Sting Ray lightning began to fade away, nullified.

 **Fly Beetle: 650 Abis Omega: 350**

 **Jelldon: 400 Atchibee: 200 (+200) = 400**

Atchibee stayed beside Abis as he recovered. They both looked up and down at Jelldon and Fly Beetle, who were surprisingly holding up better than expected. Even Jelldon was a little surprised.

"They're really good." Esther commented.

Shuji smirked. "Well of course we are."

Maggie winked. "Just because we're having fun doesn't make it easy~."

Luke showed hostility as he was dead focused in the battle. "This isn't over yet. Abis Omega, get up! Let's kick this battle into higher levels!"

Abis Omega looked back at Luke, showing wonder.

He swiped his arm. "Gate Card, open! Aquos Reactor!" At his command, the field beneath began to glow, showing a large card with the Aquos background and Aquos symbol in the center. The card's four corners suddenly began to seep water, drenching the ground beneath Jelldon into water. As the water expanded, reaching Abis Omega, he felt power rise from the area having water added.

 **Fly Beetle: 650 Abis Omega: 350 (+150) = 500**

 **Jelldon: 400 Atchibee: 400**

Overlooking the battle scenario, Shuji flashed a knowing smirk of his own. "Oh yeah? Well I got news for you, punk. Even with that little power-up my Bakugan still trumps yours by 150 Gs. Fly Beetle! Go!"

"Right! Her I come!" Fly Beetle went soaring through the now-bluer sky, descending for Abis and Atchibee alike.

Esther shot a look at Luke. "Luke."

"Heh?" He looked to see Esther shooting him a look, one that confused him, but soon realized he had to act. "Huh? Oh! Ability, activate! **Osmosis!** "

Abis Omega narrowed his eyes. "Let's go!" The diamonds all over his body began to glisten, and slowly, his body began to fade away, like camouflage.

The action bewildered Fly Beetle and Jelldon alike, causing them both to stop in their tracks. "Where did he go?" Fly Beetle asked, turning left and right confusedly.

 **Fly Beetle: 650 (-200) = 450 Abis Omega: 500**

 **Jelldon: 400 (-100) = 300 Atchibee: 400**

"What?! Our power levels are dropping!" Shuji panicked.

Fly Beetle couldn't get a read on Abis as he was camouflaged. Even from the height, the water rippled to where it was hard to tell where he might show up. Jelldon, being confused, was completely oblivious.

WHAM! Suddenly a harsh smack of what felt like a tail hit him head on. He shook about, his jelly-like body rippling.

"What was that?" Fly Beetle looked down, but saw a splash of water beneath. He looked down, but suddenly felt pain as something sharp like fangs snapped on one of his front legs. He yelled aloud as the force pulled him down, his body descending into a crippling state atop the water. That's when the invisible Abis let go, having eye-level…sort of.

"Crap, we gotta smoke him out! Shuji shouted.

"I'll try!" Maggie volunteered. "Ability, activate! **Shockwave!** "

Jelldon raised his static, red tendrils, ready to unleash his counter.

Esther's eyes darkly narrowed. "Not on my watch." She muttered. "Ability, activate! **Scare Flash!** "

Atchibee suddenly ascended, making a loud shriek as she gained a descent elevation and its eyeball center of the wings began to glisten. The whole pattern expelled a ferociously bright purple array of light beams that went everywhere. The intimidating pattern coupled by the bright, searing light stopped Jelldon, making him and Fly Beetle cover up and look away.

"She nullified Jelldon before he could begin!" Maggie shrieked.

"And that's not all. Scare Flash is an ability that adds 200 to Atchibee, and each opponent loses that same amount." Esther explained.

 **Fly Beetle: 450 (-200) = 250 Abis Omega: 500**

 **Jelldon: 300 (-100) = 200 Atchibee: 400 (+200) = 600**

"Oh no!" Maggie panicked.

"Now, Luke! Go for the attack!" Esther shouted.

Grunting, Luke raised his wrist. "I know, okay! Ability, activate! **Fin Melee!** "

 **Fly Beetle: 250 Abis Omega: 500 (+200) = 700**

 **Jelldon: 200 Atchibee: 600**

With Fly Beetle covering up, his antennae and sensors were barely reading. In the bright light, however, he could've sworn he saw a cloaked version of Abis, but only small. Before he had the chance to question, Abis slashed his tail. "HRAH!" The serpent slashed diagonally, making a blue streak that sent Fly Beetle soaring backwards. The beetle recoiled and hissed, taking too much from that one attack. He reverted back to his ball form in a swirling bright brown.

Atchibee's glow brightened, the purple light waves shining so bright and so powerfully that Jelldon couldn't take it. He relented and glowed red, swirling back into a sphere that followed Fly Beetle.

Both Bakugan bounced and rolled to a stop upright in front of the shocked Maggie and Shuji, just as the sky and water returned to normal.

 _ **Shuji: 10%**_

 _ **Maggie: 20%**_

Luke smirked with a fist up. "Nice."

Abis and Atchibee returned to ball form and returned to their hands, leaving the field clear.

"Aw, and I thought we had you there." Maggie pouted. She looked down at her palm. "Are you okay, Jelldon?"

Jelldon popped open again. "Yeah, I think so." He speculated. "S-sorry I let you down. I guess I'm not that good."

Maggie, however, flashed a smile. "Hey, don't feel bad. That was just the first round. We'll bounce back, right, Shuji?" She looked towards Shuji, who showed a smirk on his face.

"Heh, beginners luck." He snorted. "We'll get him this time, with this." He held up a Gate Card, showing it to Maggie, who awed at it.

"Gate Card, set!" Shuji threw the card, which touched the ground and faded into an expanding orange rectangle out in the open. He flicked Fly Beetle up again and snatched him in midair. "Ready or not, here we come! Bakugan, brawl!"

Maggie spun. "Bakugan, brawl!"

Both called out their Bakugan, which responded by opening up again and becoming physical once more, shouting out.

Luke clutched his fists, looking up at them. "We'll get them this time." He assured.

Abis Omega closed up before him again. "Let's get going then if you you're really up for it."

Luke snatched Abis and threw him. "Bakugan, brawl!" He watched as Abis bounced constantly. "Abis Omega, stand!"

Abis Omega entered the battle, standing at **350** just like them, hissing aloud.

"Atchibee, stay on guard." Esther warned.

"Yes." She nodded, closing and allowing Esther to grasp her.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Esther threw her. "Bakugan, stand!"

Just ike before, Atchibee arose, fluttering her wings and taking flight for battle.

"Hah! You may have gotten us last round, but this time, there's no warm-ups, guaranteed!" Shuji shouted, pointing ahead.

Rather than speak, Luke held up his wrist enacting an ability. "Ability, activate! **Dry World!** "

Abis Omega remained glaring as mist began to expel from his body. All the vapor and humidity erupted, shrouding Fly Beetle. The confused Sub Terra Bakugan looked around, seeing no sign of Abis.

"Huh? Mist?" Fly Beetle questioned. He waited for the mist to clear, in which it did, but when it did, it revealed a large sphere of water, with Abis compressed in its center. "What the?!"

 **Fly Beetle: 350 (-200) = 150 Abis Omega: 350 (+200) = 550**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 400**

"I got you!" Abis charged at Fly Beetle, the massive globe of water like an aquatic earth as he closed the gap between him and the startled beetle.

"Oh no you don't!" Shuji shouted. "Ability, activate! **Exo-Shield!** "

Fly Beetle's body went stiff as Abis drew closer. His whole body closed and held his ground as the entire body encased in an orange glow. Abis kept charging, but when the globe struck, it only popped on the edge of the horn tusks like a balloon. The water from the atmosphere sprayed everywhere, and Abis was found shocked.

"What?!"

"He nullified Dry World?" Luke gasped.

 **Fly Beetle: 150 (+200) = 350 Abis Omega: 550 (-200) = 350**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 400**

"Now we're back at square one again." Luke groaned.

"Don't sell yourself short, stay focused!" Esther forewarned. "Ability, activate! **Vermilion Jet Black!** "

Atchibee, once again, made everything around her darken with every flap of her wings. Jelldon stiffened as he saw total darkness, his squirming body in a complete panic. "The dark? Again?!" He squealed. He almost lost his cool when he saw Atchibee's red eyes.

"Don't worry, Jelldon! We can get through this!" Maggie assured. "Just trust me on this!"

The purple zap waves fired, heading for Jelldon, and that was what Maggie wanted. "Now, ability, activate! **Morphed Deflect!** "

Suddenly, Jelldon's squishy body was hit, but instead of taking damage, it rippled off him, ricocheting the lightning blast at Abis. Abis was caught completely off guard. "Huh?!" Before he had the chance, purple lightning zapped his midsection, making him cry out in pain.

"What?!" Luke gasped.

"She deflected our attack?!" Esther gasped.

Maggie flashed a wink. "Morphed Deflect is another ability that Jelldon's specialty. His squishy body can bounce attacks to another Bakugan like a trampoline. Pretty nifty, right?"

Abis faltered, having unable to fully withstand the attack. He grimaced as he tried to hang on. "Hang in there!" Luke shouted.

 **Fly Beetle: 350 Abis Omega: 350 (-300) = 50**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 400**

As Abis was reeling away, Atchibee looked over, dumbfounded. "Are you alright Abis? I'm sorry!"

Shuji flashed yet another smirked. "Time to turn this around. Ability, activate! **Tusk Arrow!** "

Raising his head, his tusks glowed. "You let your guard down! Hrah!" He fired two orange rays from his tusks, which hit Atchibee. The attack made her reel away in recoil, hitting her back. Fly Beetle's power level jumped to **550** , while Atchibee dropped to **300**.

Shuji kept a smirk on his face. "See that? That's what happens when amateurs mess with top brawlers such as myself. Am I right?"

Esther and Luke narrowed their eyes; Luke's being more peeved than Esther. "This guy's so full of himself." He growled.

"Stay calm. We'll set him straight." Esther assured.

Maggie held up a fist with a smile. "Alright, let's get us a win!"

"You're reading my mind, little twerp." Shuji held up his wrist. "Ability, activate! **Sonic Wing!** " Fly Beetle responded by getting airborne, and his wings flapped and vibrated furiously. He unleashed several brown crescents that sliced through the air that went at Abis and Atchibee alike.

Esther gave Luke a look. "Luke, nullify the ability."

"I know!" He snapped. "I'll try this then!" Two abilities layered atop the other on his Bakumeter. "Double ability, activate!"

"Hang on, what did he just say?!" Shuji gasped.

Maggie was equally as shocked. "I think he just said…"

" **Coil Guard** ,plus **Dry World!** "

Abis, able to regain himself, swerved in front of Atchibee and coiled up. His body's muscles stay tightened and he endured Sonic Wing as the brown projectiles bounced off his coils. As they did, a mist-like vapor began to swirl into the area, the currents dissipating the translucent crescents and surrounded Abis in mist until it faded into another sphere of compressed water.

 **Fly Beetle: 550 (-200) = 350 Abis Omega: 50 (+100 +200) = 350**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 300**

"Abis!" Atchibee exclaimed in shock.

"Come and get some!" Abis challenged, flying right at Fly Beetle with a loud roar.

Fly Beetle soared down towards the incoming water globe. "Bring it!"

The two Bakugan met dead center, the horn diving right into the sphere and popping it. As water sprayed again, the liquid sparkled and slowed Fly Beetle. Just like in the beginning, Abis snapped his jaws in the side of the horn, while his body constricted about, making it hard for Fly Beetle to move in the air.

Realizing he wasn't doing much, Jelldon looked back at Maggie. "Maggie, what do we do?"

Maggie showed a mature face. "Let's help out! Aim for Abis Omega! Ability, activate! **Sting Ray!** "

Jelldon paid close attention and raised his tendrils. The tips had red static flare profusely and readied as the two combatants were tussling it above. He was sure to stay extra careful in firing, so he didn't harm Fly Beetle. Once ready, a blast of zappy red was unleashed.

"Double ability, activate!" Esther countered. " **Scan Blaze** , plus **Lavender Shock!** "

Atchibee's eyes glowed, releasing red rippling heat waves that reached the escalating lightning attack. The attack dissipated, and as Abis held on tight above, both Maggie and Jelldon were brought back to realization and saw Atchibee's tail shoot a small purple lightning blast. The attack alarmed Jelldon, forcing him to use his tentacles and cover up.

"AH!" He yelled as his body flinched from the pain.

 **Fly Beetle: 350 Abis Omega: 350**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 300 (+200 +200) = 700**

Jelldon cowered away in his injuries, while Fly Beetle finally lost Abis and descended back towards the ground. All the combatants returned to their respective positions, looking ready as ever, despite some looking like they were ready to cave in.

"Man, they really got back at us that time." Maggie grimaced. "I didn't know Bakugan could do that."

"Yeah, that's sure playing dirty." Shuji complained.

"Not it's not!" Luke denied. "It's so fair!"

Shuji, however, flashed a smirk. "Then let's see you say that after I pull this trick up my sleeve." He reached out to the field. "Gate Card, open! Phantasm!"

The field beneath began to glow into a rectangular shape, revealing a command card. Beneath Abis and Atchibee, they began to feel a heavy weight, with the sound of crystalizing. Looking down, the two realized – much to their horror – that Abis' lower half and Atchibee's tail was starting to turn to stone.

"What's happening? My body!" Atchibee exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Esther gasped.

"Wait, what gives?! Why are they turning to stone?!" Luke demanded, seeing his Bakugan's lower half being complete rock.

"Maybe you should be paying attention more, rookie." Shuji wagged his finger, scolding him. "How's about a lesson? Phantasm is a command card that turns your opponent's lower half to stone and renders them unable to fully move. Not only that, but subtracts 100 Gs from each of their power levels."

 **Fly Beetle: 350 Abis Omega: 350 (-100) = 250**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 700 (-100) = 600**

"Now that's playing dirty!" Luke accused with a finger pointing.

"Says the guy who suggested double abilities are fair game!" Shuji argued.

"You…"

"Forget about it." Esther scolded. "Luke, can you nullify the Gate Card?"

Luke raised a brow. "Uh, I…think so? I think! Ability, activate-!"

"Not so fast!" Shuji interjected. "Ability, activate! **Infestation Stigma!** "

Fly Beetle opened his wings and flapped profusely. From them released some small swarm-like parasites that buzzed rapidly and closed in on Abis. With himself immobile, Abis was left dumbfounded as the swarm enveloped him, buzzing and making his head turn left and right.

"What?!" Luke gasped. Suddenly, the ability he was about to activate stopped glowing, showing no effect. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Esther gasped.

"Here's another trick for ya. Infestation Stigma is another ability that subtracts 200 Gs from an opponent, but that's not all. Since those little guys like to bite and bug ya so much, they'll keep you from activating any abilities."

 **Fly Beetle: 350 Abis Omega: 250 (-200) = 50**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 600**

"Oh no!" Luke panicked. "Gah! Abis, do something!"

Unfortunately, Abis was in a bind. He couldn't move and he couldn't activate abilities. He hissed as the swarm meddled with him and he couldn't focus. It only enraged Luke and clutched his fists tight. "Damnit…"

Esther raised her wrist. "Then I'll stop them!"

"I don't think so!" Maggie chimed. "Time for a special surprise! An anti-Darkus ability!"

Esther eyes widened. "Anti-Darkus ability?"

Maggie held her wrist up, smiling. "Ability, activate!" Jelldon's tips pointed at Atchibee, while they began to develop vermilion-like static. " **Darkus Jailer!** " Her Bakugan let out a cry as he sent vermilion lightning at Atchibee, which enveloped her entire body. The vermilion lightning flourished and the moth cried out in distress.

"Atchibee!" Esther shouted.

"Gah, I…can't…move!" She shouted. "My body…it won't listen!"

 **Fly Beetle: 350 Abis Omega: 50**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 600 (-300) = 300**

"Darkus Jailer is an anti-Darkus ability that subtracts 300 Gs from each Darkus Bakugan, and shuts down their powers as long as this ability is active."Maggie explained.

Esther's fists clutched as she bit her bottom lip. She knew their chances this round just died.

Shuji pointed at Abis. "Alright, now go!"

"Right!" Fly Beetle soared after Abis, using the opportunity to get him while he was incapacitated. The serpent struggled all he wanted, but he didn't notice Fly Beetle until the lasts second.

"Wha-?!"

"Gotcha!" Fly Beetle rammed his horn into Abis, making the serpent cry out loud. The Bakugan glowed and became bright blue, swirling back into a ball that went at Luke's feet.

Luke's eyes shuddered in shock. "What just…?"

 _ **Luke: 40%**_

"And now it's our turn! Ability, activate!" Maggie chimed. " **Sting Ray!** "

Jelldon raised his stingers and shot some more red electricity at Atchibee, getting his power level to **550**. The lightning added to the static around Atchibee was too much. With a loud grunt, she glowed purple and reverted to ball form, tumbling to Esther's front.

 _ **Esther: 50%**_

Jelldon and Fly Beetle returned to their partners, caught with ease. "Alright, we got one!" Maggie chirped happily. See, Jelldon? I knew you could do it!"

Jelldon opened in her palms, looking at her. "I did…I actually won?"

"Now that's more like it." Shuji told his Fly Beetle. He clutched him tight and sneered at Luke and Esther. "Just wait for it, we're only getting started!"

Luke picked up Abis Omega, while Esther picked up Atchibee. Both frowned down at their Bakugan, dismayed it seemed.

"Are you okay, Atchibee?" Esther asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She said. "They just caught us by surprise."

Luke looked at Abis, saying nothing as he glared at Shuji. "That dirty…!" Before he could say or do anymore, Esther put her arm out in front, halting him.

"Wait, Luke. Don't rush it." She told.

"But why?!"

"Stop and think about it. They have abilities that can deflect our attacks, as well as shut down our own abilities as well. If we don't stay careful, we'll lose this next round." Her eyes leered ahead. "Let me throw."

Luke looked ahead, his angry expression showing. "…fine." He huffed.

Without delay, Esther readied a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

The Gate Card slid to the middle, fading into purple that spread.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Everyone threw their Bakugan at the exact same time, ready for more. In the order, Atchibee, Abis, Fly Beetle, and Jelldon.

Luke held up his wrist, clutching his fist tight. "Ability, activate! **Fin Melee!** "

Abis hissed as he raised his tail, which had blue streaks following. "Time for payback for last time!" His power level went from **350** to **550** as he swung for Fly Beetle.

Shuji held up his wrist. "Oh yeah? How about a taste of your own medicine? Double ability, activate!" At his call, two holograms of ability cards appeared, glowing in succession. " **Subterra Seeker** , plus **Horn Buster!** "

Fly Beetle's outer wing coating lifted, showing the inner wings. The outer wing shields began to glow a lava-like color, one that Abis Omega was aiming for. The attack slashed against the wings, but bounced off like a fly off a windshield. Abis recoiled back, his shock startling.

"What was that?" Luke asked.

"That?" Shuji answered. "Just a standard Subterra ability. It reflects the attack back at you."

Fly Beetle's tusks on his horns sparked with orange energy next. He raised his horn and hammered it forward. "And here's a little bonus for ya!" His attack launched a beam at Abis, but the serpent caught whim and slithered to the side, barely dodging it…almost. The beam grazed his fin, leaving a scratch that he winced at.

 **Fly Beetle: 350 (+100 +200) = 650 Abis Omega: 550 (-200 -200) = 150**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 400**

The blast continued for Atchibee, who waited for Esther's call. "Ability, activate! **Lavender Shock!** " With a counter measure, Atchibee unleashed a purple lightning blast from her tail, intersecting and creating sparks that battled against the Horn Buster. The two waves cancelled out, leaving thin air.

 **Fly Beetle: 650 Abis Omega: 150**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 400 (+200) = 600**

Maggie flashed a perky smile. "Nuh, uh, uh~. Not while we still have our secret weapon. Ready, Jelldon?"

"Ready!"

"Ability, activate! **Darkus Jailer!** " Jelldon responded thoroughly, this time more confident than before. Vermilion static flared on the end of his stingers and he sent them at Atchibee. Same as before, Atchibee hollered out as her body was enveloped in paralyzing static. Her body twitched as she tried to move, but couldn't.

 **Fly Beetle: 650 Abis Omega: 150**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 600 (-300) = 300**

"Sorry, no hard feelings! Really!" Jelldon insisted, incapacitating Atchibee.

Luke narrowed his eyes, showing uneasiness. "Crap, not that move again." He growled. "Ability, activate! **Sea Helix!** "

Abis Omega recovered from his graze and glared at Fly Beetle. A helix of water surrounded him once more, acting like a veil. Fly Beetle's power level went to **550** , while Abis Omega got to **250**.

Shuji sneered. "That all?"

"Crap." Luke cursed.

"Then how's about this? Ability, activate!" Shuji yelled. " **Infestation Stigma!** "

Fly Beetle floated in the air, his constant flapping of wings releasing a small swarm of small insects with orange comets. The swarm buzzed and closed in on Abis. He tried to warn them by hissing, but they found entry, even through the spinning water. He infested him, making him struggle.

"GAH! Not this again!" He hollered, his attack dissipating within his torment.

 **Fly Beetle: 550 Abis Omega: 250 (-200) = 50**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 300**

It was the same as before. A swarm was around Abis as he felt itchy, and Atchibee was completely incapacitated, unable to move away or anywhere for that matter. The sensation of losing was crawling up Luke's spine as he was cornered. His uneasiness spread like a virus as his anger showed.

"Crap…crap…" He grunted endlessly, seeing Abis Omega in trouble, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. "CRAP!" He yelled.

"Luke!" Esther snapped. "Calm down."

"How can I?! Look at our Bakugan!" Luke panicked, gesturing towards them.

Esther sighed at Luke's mannerism. "Listen. It's important for a battler to stay calm, even in situations such as these. You're lost in your distress, and now look. Your Bakugan is suffering nd picking up anxiety. They can pick up on your emotions easily, and depending on how you feel, their strength can either rise or fall."

Luke looked at her, completely confused. "I don't get it, what?"

"I won't let Atchibee fall. I'll stay calm and think my way through this." She swiped her arm, ready to strike. "Because that's what battle partners do! Gate Card, open!" The Gate Card revealed itself, turning out to be another command card. "Explode!"

From the Gate Card, a rainbow-like aura arose from beneath Atchibee and Abis Omega. The swarm infesting Abis began to fade away, as did the static around Atchibee. Both began to feel rejuvenated, for a lack of better wording.

"Unbelievable!" Shuji cursed.

"What happened to my ability?" Maggie gasped.

"Explode is a command card that nullifies and shuts down all of my opponent's ability effects." Esther explained. "In addition, it brings all the Bakugan power levels on my side back to their base levels."

 **Fly Beetle: 550 Abis Omega: 50 (+300) = 350**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 300 (+100) = 400**

Shuji gritted his teeth, showing angst. "Gnnngh…alright, so you stopped that move. But my power level is still higher then yours! Right, Fly Beetle!"

"You bet!" He answered. "This battle isn't over yet!"

Esther showed no hesitation in her next move. "Ability, activate! **Night Wave!** "

Atchibee brought her wings back, giving a casual shriek as she brought them forward. A pitch-black gust was whipped up, which reached and enveloped Fly Beetle and Jelldon. Both covered up, and the insect descended back towards the ground.

 **Fly Beetle: 550 (-200) = 350 Abis Omega: 350**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 400**

"What the-?! My power level!" Shuji panicked.

"Night Wave brings all my opponent Bakugan power levels base to base levels, too." Esther her indifference, Shuji was in complete disarray. "Atchibee, are you alright?"

The moth looked back to her. "Yes, thanks to you. I'm in your debt."

Luke, still stammering from the weird things Esther explained. Looked back at Abis Omega. "U-uh, you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The serpent said. "Let's get back in there."

Maggie saw a opportunity and smiled. "Alright, look out, Jelldon!"

Esther made the first counter move. "Ability, activate! **Vermilion Jet Black!** " Her Bakugan flapped her wings, once again darkening the atmosphere around her and Jelldon. The jellyfish was getting stiff once more, his hesitation showing.

"Not the dark again~!" He whined.

Maggie showed a serious face. "Ability, activate! **Morphed Deflect!** "

Atchibee launched her attack, sending bright purple lightning from her glowing eyes at Jelldon. As expected, the purple lightning bounced right off him, angling towards Abis Omega.

"Not this time!" Luke assured. "Ability, activate! **Coil Guard!** "

Abis roared as his long, slithery body wrapped into coils. His muscles tightened and took the shock; however, the shock didn't do anything to him.

 **Fly Beetle: 350 Abis Omega: 350 (+100) = 450**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 400**

"I'm not falling for the same trick twice!" The serpent assured.

Maggie's cheeks puffed into a pout. "Aw, fine. Then let's try out this one then?" She raised her wrist, showing another ability. "Ability, activate! **Power Sting!** "

Jelldon raised his tentacles once more, poised to attack. The orange spots near the bases glowed bright red, and a lot of red static enveloped the tentacles. He reached for Abis, stretching out rather far.

 **Fly Beetle: 350 Abis Omega: 450 (-200) = 250**

 **Jelldon: 350 (+200) = 550 Atchibee: 400**

' _I gotta get away from that attack. This is going to be close, but…'_ Luke readied himself. "Ability, activate! **Osmosis!** "

At the call of the attack, Abis Omega's diamonds glistened brightly, his whole body vanishing into a cloaked disposition. Jelldon's tentacles only reached open air, much to his confusion. He looked around, completely shocked with Abis vanishing again.

"W-where'd he go?" He asked.

"Beats me." Fly Beetle answered.

 **Fly Beetle: 350 (-200) = 150 Abis Omega: 250**

 **Jelldon: 550 (-200) = 350 Atchibee: 400**

With Jelldon and Fly Beetle looking about in a dazed state, Atchibee turned to look down at her partner. "Esther, let's go!" She urged.

"Right, let's stop Jelldon before he can recover! Double ability, activate!" She held up her wrist, revealing two ability cards. " **Lavender Shock!** "

Atchibee aimed her tail's forked end at Jelldon, static beginning to ignite.

"And now, Fusion Ability, activate! **Chaos Turnover!** "

In front of Atchibee's mouth, an eerie black and purple hemisphere was starting to form. It enlarged as Atchibbe's tail fired the weak bolt of purple. When ready, the sphere was shot down at the purple lightning as it traveled. Slowly, the attack infused into the traveling lightning, making its solid purple become a shimmering, glossy purple, streaky blast.

 **Fly Beetle: 150 Abis Omega: 250**

 **Jelldon: 350 Atchibee: 400 (+200 +200) = 800**

The blast closed in, alarming Maggie at the last second. Unfortunately, due to her beating heart, she wasn't able to counter. Jelldon looked back at Atchibee, only for his six green eyes to dilate as all he saw was shimmering purple before everything was enveloped in an explosion. From within the explosion and smoke, Jelldon screamed and fell back, returning to ball form and falling back to Maggie's feet, though this time it wasn't so upright.

"Jelldon…" Maggie grimaced.

 _ **Maggie: 0%**_

Shuji bared his teeth in his growl. "Alright, you just messed with the bull! Fly Beetle, let's go!"

Fly Beetle took position. "Whatever you say." In the faintest of light, he could've sworn that he saw something with Abis' shape make way upfront. He knew instantly what it was. "Got you this time."

"Ability, activate! **Cast-Iron Carapace!** "

Fly Beetle remained completely stiff from the ability. His body suddenly began to cloak itself in a metallic, gray-like filament that covered him from back to front, horn and all. With himself completely stiff and inside the barrier, the camouflaged Abis became visible, and rammed into him. However, he suddenly bounced off, much to his shock.

"What?"

 **Fly Beetle: 150 (+200) = 350 Abis Omega: 250**

 **Atchibee: 800**

"See that? Cast-Iron Carapace not only ups my power level, but I can also be immune to all ability effects and Gate Cards while this is active, so there!" Shuji gloated.

Luke's fists clutched tight. "Man…" Suddenly, he realized something. "Hey, wait! Esther!"

"Yes?" She looked towards him.

"Ready Atchibee! We're gonna throw him to you!"

Esther looked at Luke, completely dumbfounded. "…eh?"

Luke looked back confidently, his smirk back. "Yeah, we'll make it work! You hear that, Abis Omega! Let's do some damage!"

Abis slithered back around, hearing what his partner said. "Alright." He agreed.

Shuji's eyes narrowed. "Wha…? What are you up to?"

Abis Omega got a few coils around the stiff horn, holding on tight with all the muscle he had. "Ready?!" He called out.

"Sure thing!" Atchibee shouted, her blades up.

Abis Omega thus twisted his body, using what strength he was able to get within the momentum and whipped the coils upwards, sending the encased Fly Beetle soaring straight at Atchibee. The baton thus passed over, and Atchibee flapped her wings and went diving down after the crusty fly. The moth dove after him, and even though it was reflected by the metallic coating, a muffled shriek came from Fly Beetle.

Atchibee passed the shell and slashed her blades, leaving purpe streaks to follow. With her power level being much higher, the power was great enough to cut open the carapace, shattering like glass as Fly Beetle flailed in midair behind. His body became sphere form and he fell to the ground as well, thudding in front of a shocked Shuji.

"Say what?!" He fumed.

 _ **Shuji: 0%**_

Luke showed a victorious smirk. "Alright, it worked!"

Esther nodded. "Yes, it looks like it did. Passing over Fly Beetle like that was surprising, but good thinking."

Luke grinned at her, although more confidently and more arrogantly. "Don't mention it. I was taught to repay what I owe, so that's all I did."

Abis Omega and Atchibee returned to ball form, the battle over with Luke's side declared victors.

Maggie slouched down lazily, sighing. "And here I thought we were going to win." She whined.

Shuji fell to his knees, hunching over his distaste. "I couldn't win. But how?"

Fly Beetle popped open, looking up at his partner. "Well, can't win them all." He didn't seem too bothered unlike him. He turned towards Jelldon. "You did a good job, too, Jelldon." He commented.

Within his sorrows and pity, Jelldon looked at Fly Beetle, surprised. "I…did?"

"Yeah, you weren't bad out there at all." Maggie cheerfully said. "We just need to stay in shape. We'll get there."

Esther approached with Luke, both looking down at their defeated adversaries and new comrades. Esther lowered her head, grinning. "You were both very exceptional. You should be proud of that." She complimented.

"Yeah, guess you were okay." Luke shrugged, rolling his eyes away.

Maggie looked up to them, smiling. "You guys were really good. You had to put out all the stops for this battle huh? I couldn't even keep track of how many abilities you guys had to use."

Luke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "That did take longer than the last one…"

"Well I'm just glad we just got an understanding." Abis said. "Right?"

"Agreed." Atchibee said. "Jelldon. Fly Beetle. That was a good show of promise."

Jelldon turned away, showing a small blush. "Aw, you guys are gonna make me blush."

Fly Beetle laughed a little. "Wished we won though, but maybe next time." He was suddenly picked up by two big figures. "Whoa, hey now!"

Shuji lifted him up, showing a disgruntled expression. "What was that?! I thought you said you were good?" He berated.

Fly Beetle struggled in his big fingers, his six small legs twiddling. "Hey, you're making it hard for me to move here." However, he only got a tighter grasp from Shuji.

"Man, and after all that! Now look! I'll just have to find a stronger Bakugan for next time, then you'll be sorry." He told Luke and Esther.

At the notion, Esther shot a serious glare at him. "Shuji!" She snapped.

The big boy flinched at how his name was called.

Esther stepped up a few feet, getting closer to him. She held out her palm, showing a cold frown. "Drop him." She ordered.

Shuji blinked. He wasn't knowing why Esther was freaking him out so much, but he didn't want to take chances. He let go of the now closed Fly Beetle, plopping him into her open palm.

"I case if you've forgotten, this isn't some silly game where you can just throw away a toy if it's defected. These are living, intelligent beings just like us. Were you really just going to let him go after this one battle? This isn't some digital clone Bakugan, they have needs like we do. Humans abandoning animals after they're hurt…is just plain lower than scum."

"Yeah, Shuji!" Maggie turned up, giving him a glare. "Don't be mean to Fly Beetle! He did his best out there!"

Backing away from them, the shocked bully-like person was feeling pretty low about how he was told of Bakugan. Sure, he wanted to be great – perhaps better than Dan and the Battle Brawlers, but he has yet to beat them. He's used so many different attributes, and every time he used a different one, claiming the defeated attribute or Bakugan was "defective". Of course, that was back before Interspace was destroyed. Now with a living creature, and with what Esther and Maggie pointed out, he did in fact feel a little sick. He still wasn't too pleased with what he got out of Fly Beetle, but he also didn't want to be seen as some scumbag. Though disgruntled for the time being, he held out his palm, showing some remorse away from them.

Esther understood and dropped Fly Beetle back into Shuji's palm, the Bakugan sitting upright.

"Er…sorry." Shuji apologized meekly.

"It's fine." Fly Beetle said. "Still, now that I know what's going on, I wanna help save Bakugan, too. I know I may not look like much, but maybe if we all take it step by step, maybe we'll get stronger. What do you say?"

Shuji rubbed the back of his head, showing uneasiness about the idea. He wanted to go home as badly as Bakugan wanted their home back, though his ideals ran on his mother berating him. Still, what he thought before ran on empathy. He sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way out. "The heck, might as well pitch in since I'm still here."

"Yay~! Look at us now!" Maggie chimed. "We're all friends now! This is going to be great!"

Luke looked away, showing annoyance. "Well it'll be even greater once we find a way back to our home at some point."

"Guess you just gotta hope you get lucky then." Abis said. "Still…" He turned towards Maggie, Shuji, and Esther, seeing them all gathered. "I haven't had friends like these before. Maybe this'll be good for all of us afterall?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get going already." Luke started walking pass everyone. "The more time we waste, the less of a chance we have of getting anywhere. Come on."

The group thus trudged on, pass the forest they all met in to move on to confines unknown.

* * *

The lights in the chamber brightened, revealing two massive cylindrical casings that could measure about a hundred feet high. They were empty for the time being, but from two very small tubes, there was the small opening. The tubes traveled up to openings on a platform that overlooked the whole chamber from an upward angle, like a second-floor theater.

Standing accounted for was the group now known as Rogue Zero, minus Cesar, who was seen on a video screen and overlooking the process just like the rest. The one guy and Xander were watching patiently while Maximus directed Ariella and Hendrix towards the edge of the railing, where they stood before two machines.

Two holes spiraled open, which were the entrances for their Bakugan. Maximus smirked as two small holds stretched out towards them.

"Do it." He ordered.

Ariella smirked. "With pleasure." Without delay, she placed her closed Clawcer on the stand, in which it slowly slid back into place, giving a loud jerk that pushed Clawcer down the tube.

Hendrix was next as his hold reached for Rafflesian. "I promised you power, you take it." He told the Subterra Bakugan, placing him on the pedestal. Like Clawcer, it slowly slid into place, and he jerked forward and rolled down the tube.

In two separate cylindrical cases, the Bakugan bounced on in. Once inside and coming to a stop, both opened at the same time. They reverted to their physical forms, fitting the casings without much trouble.

"Now, for the good part." Cesar smirked through the screen.

"So it begins then." Maximus held up the strange ability card; two of them in fact. It had a purple core, with an X-like formation that was comprised of purple snares on them. He placed them both in slots beneath the now closed tubes, the cards inserted and miraculously copied and scanned from a small device from within the chambers.

Clawcer and Rafflesian looked down at them in wonder as they finished copying. When they finished, however, the cards' purple cores glowed.

"Just so you know, this may sting for a little while, but we made sure that your bodies would in fact adapt and get stronger from this." Maximus forewarned. "Now, feel the power!"

The purple chords stretched from the cards, slowly reaching and coiling around Rafflesian and Clawcer. Both Bakugan winced as they began to feel a powerful pain flare as the chords strapped on them. The strapping was tight, and the tension was like searing needles sticking into their bodies. The energy was flaring profusely, and Clawcer and Rafflesian trembled as every nerve in their bodies was going numb.

A pulse went through them, like a huge heartbeat. The two Bakugan grimaced as their feelings were starting to wear as their sense of pain tightened further. Veins began to wiggle and pop out of their bodies, their blood and energy thumping with increased adrenaline.

As both Bakugan screamed within their bodies' pulsation, the six figures watched with a mix of grins and half-grins. From within his dark hood, the concealed grin of Maximus was toothy.

* * *

 **Here's the second chapter, and I hope this was a real game-changer for you guys! Bet you didn't see any of that coming I bet, with Shuji being part of the protagonist team. I wanted to be original and all, but I also wanted someone who we were all familiar with; someone who could have a good character development and be someone who could perhaps have a shot at having a new viewpoint.**

 **So now we have 4 of the 6 new heroes revealed. We have Aquos, Darkus, and now Subterra and Pyrus. You can probably guess the next two to be revealed, but no spoilers. Not yet at least…**

 **I feel like I'm on a roll, so I'll get to the next chapter right away. Until then, hope you guys were okay with the long fights this chapter! Hopefully next chapter, I hope to tone down the abilities used since I may have overloaded them this time. But that aside, ciao!**


	3. Hex

The sun was very much bright – the two suns to be more precise. The combined heat, added to the humidity in the wasteland of barren rock and rock formations was enough to mistake it for a desert in Earth. Any right-minded individual would've known better than to hold themselves dear to the shade of the forest, but sadly, the forest was far from everyone's mind.

Four figured trekked through the wasteland, with one being above the rest. A closer examination revealed a slouching Luke, who groaned just as tiredly as the rest of his companions behind him.

"Are we…anywhere yet…?" Shuji panted, his breath completely out as he was falling behind.

"Where…are we going…exactly?" Maggie wheezed.

"How…should I know? I'm just as stumped as you are."

Maggie continued on, although when she looked forward, she turned towards Esther, who remained ahead of them by a few good paces. From the way she looked, she wasn't at all affected by the heat or lack of shelter. She was as composed as possible, and that was rather scary to the 10-year-old.

"Hey, Esther…?"

"Hm? Yes, Maggie?" The older woman looked back towards her.

"Are you feeling alright? You haven't really said anything since we started walking."

She looked back ahead, staying focused on the trail that they followed. "It's better to save what strength you have for when it's really necessary. You never know if danger is close by." She wasn't wrong, but that didn't make her sound any less sociable. Although this only amazed Maggie further.

"Hey! What are you guys doing back there?!" Luke called from up ahead. "C'mon! Hurry it!"

"Hey, give us a break, would ya?!" Shuji yelled from far back. "How are you so far ahead of us even?!"

Luke raised a brow like it was obvious. "Well I wanna get out of here and back home, right? So why not pick it up then?"

"Easy for you to say! Do you even know where you're going?!" Maggie argued.

"Well sure I do." Luke pointed towards the suns in the sky. "The sun usually rises in the east, right? Well then that means we've been going northwest the whole time. We're bound to run into something eventually, right? Now let's keep moving!" With no time to spare, Luke pivoted and turned back towards the wasteland. It was still a very long road, but he had no intention of stopping.

His comrades, mainly Maggie and Shuji, were about ready to pass out.

"I don't know about you guys, but this guy's pushing his luck with my patience." Shuji said.

"Man, he sure is a character." Maggie sarcastically pointed out.

"Perhaps a little." Esther said. "But I'm sure he'll realize his own limits eventually."

"Don't count your Bakugan before they're thrown." Maggie warned. With begrudging efforts, she and Shuji slacked behind, again panting like dogs while Esther kept the midsection. They followed Luke, staying as close as possible while doing their best to not overheat.

Another hour later, the sun was beginning to wave away. It was more west, facing the group as they were trying to stay focused. They were sweating bullets, but they kept going until they came to a rather large rock formation with shade on the side. When the group passed by, they were thwarted by Maggie slumping in the shade.

"Ah~! My legs are killing me." She groaned.

Shuji slumped down beside the rock, his body cooled by the shade. "I don't think I can walk another step." He said.

Luke looked back, seeing the small group unable to move. "Huh? Hey, what are you guys doing?"

Maggie breathed in and out, sweating mad. "We've been walking for _hours_. I'm tired."

Shuji shot Luke a look. "Yeah, don't count me from moving from this spot anytime soon."

Esther stayed still, staying composed even in a rather tired condition. "Yes, well it is hot. I admit that I could use a respite."

"But we gotta keep moving!" Luke urged. "Come on, there's no time for rest! There's bound to be something for us somewhere up ahead, we just need to keep going!"

"Before we even get 'there', we'll be dried raisins." Shuji argued. "Wherever 'there' is."

Maggie clutched her own belly. "Mmm, raisins. That sounds pretty good right now."

"Seriously?! No snack time, guys!" Luke shouted. "Don't we have a limited amount of our rations anyway?"

"Luke, our rations will expire in this heat if they're not used. Saving it won't do any good if it's this drastic." Esther insisted. "Please, think about it. Do you really insist on going in this condition?"

Luke was very much intent on going ahead. He was sweating beads like crazy just like them, and even though his own stomach was aching, he wanted to at least find somewhere with safety first. If he wanted to get technical, sure, they were sheltered, but the truth was that he never traveled. Ever. Cramped in the manner all his life really made him realize his energy he had contained. However, he didn't want to cause stroke or harm to the team.

Though it was against better judgement, Luke sat down on a rock, slouching forward. "Fine. But quick." He huffed.

Shuji and Maggie both in relief. Finally, they could breathe again. With their feet finally no longer holding up their weight, they felt much lighter. They rested themselves, as did Esther as she, too, sat in the shade.

Abis Omega popped open beside Luke's shoulder, seeing his friends. "Man, have you got it bad."

"What bad? You think I'm sick or something?" Luke questioned.

Unamused by his absent mind, Abis looked ahead. "No, but how are you so energetic? I'd be dried fish if I were you."

Luke groaned as he looked away. "I'm fine. I just want to get going as soon as possible."

"Well don't keel over before we find trouble." Abis insinuated.

"Hey, I said we're fine! I can protect us, because I have a sword and you, right?" He replied. "And why are you so close to me again?!"

Shuji opened his grocery bag, the rustling hollowed out by the winds. "Man, I'm starving. I wonder what I have left?"

Reaching into the sac that was stowed away, Maggie pulled out a handful of the sweet star-like fruit. "Man, I'm starving!" She took a big bite, instantly creating a white mess over her face.

Jelldon popped open beside her, the Pyrus Bakugan looking up at his partner. "Don't eat too fast." He noted.

"I won't." She assured, eating another one. "If I did, I'd be like Shuji."

"Huh?! Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Shuji angrily retorted.

Esther smirked. "It's funny. To think we've only been beside the other since this morning."

Atchibee opened beside her shoulder, looking up to her. "Yes, it feels longer than that, doesn't it?"

As the group was settling down, Luke was more or less restless. He was very much peeved with how time was not on their side, but alas he didn't know where to go. He could've gone alone, but it wouldn't feel right leaving them behind. He has morals, and no man gets left behind. Although he was still new to being a team player, he at least got a grasp of comradery from battling beside Esther. And this much he knew: They all needed to stay together and alive.

After another couple of minutes, Luke stood up, ready to get moving. "Alright, everyone ready?"

Maggie looked at him completely shocked. "What? But that wasn't even five minutes!"

"Hey, cool your jets, alright? We're coming." Shuji countered.

Esther sighed, but she didn't show relenting. "So are you ready then?"

"Well yeah, I've been ready!" Luke said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Come on, let's go find a way…ho…" He began to walk steadily, however, his green eyes started to get all hazy. His body went off like a switch, and he began to fall forward. He fell with a thud, with echoed.

"Luke!" Abis and Esther exclaimed. The latter dashed for him, running for his unconscious form. Maggie and Shuji followed, both startled.

Luke laid on the ground, his face drenched in sweat and not moving. Abis popped open by his side, yelling up to him, but to no avail.

"Luke…? Luke! Lu~ke!"

* * *

There was a strange but empty black that was all around. There was absolutely nothing, and without a body, Luke's mind could only picture the one color. _'Where am I…? What is this…?'_ He got no answer, instead, within the black, there was a sea blue dot. _'Wait, is that a light? But why is it blue?'_ Right beside the sea blue sphere was a purple dot with black around it, hanging at the 6 o' clock position. _'Another one? What's going on here? And why are they so colorful?'_ Rather than getting inquiries answered, more of them arose when just diagonal from both, at the 12 and 2 positions, the spots were filled with red and brown. All four colors gave off an energy, one that illuminated them like an aura. It only amazed Luke as he could picture them.

' _What are all these…colors…?'_ He began to see something else within them, recognizing the colors and what they stood for. _'Wait, are these…attributes?'_

" _Luke~."_

Luke turned around and gasped. _'What's that?!'_

" _Luke, wake up. Wake up."_ Slowly, enlightening the space behind him, two lights shimmered and expanded, making Luke cover up by using his arm. He gritted his teeth as his eyes were picking up the bright light giving rays of green and yellow, enveloping him along with the wailing voice of someone familiar. Everything turned white, his conscience fading.

* * *

"Luke…wake up…"

The familiar voice rang through his head. A pair of eyelids began to open, flickering on and off. A blurry image of a woman was above him. When it cleared, Luke saw Esther looking down at him. "Gnnngh…"

She smiled. "Thank goodness. You're awake."

Luke jerked to sit upright, eyes wide as a wet cloth slipped off his forehead. "What the-?! Where am I?" He turned left and right, seeing that instead of black with elemental colors, he saw rock, sky, and his friends facing him.

Maggie sighed in relief. "Well that was a scare. What'd you do that for? Going and pushing yourself like that!"

Shuji crossed his arms as he stood above them. "Man, you good pal?"

Luke discerned his thoughts as he out a hand into his hair. "Yeah, I think so. What happened?"

"You got heat stroke and passed out." Abis answered.

Luke looked shocked. "I did?"

Esther looked away from him, a little shamed. "We told you rest was important while on a long trip. Now look at yourself."

"Yeah, we had to waste the rest of our water to rehydrate you." Maggie complained. "Now we're in real trouble."

Luke looked down at the ground, dismayed by his overconfidence almost making him suffer. "Sorry. I didn't know."

Shuji tisked in dismay. "Yeah, right. Save your apology for when we find some water, would ya?"

Fly Beetle floated right beside him. "Well I doubt going back will do us any good, but it looks like we haven't got much options."

"Yeah, shame." Abis sighed. "You humans are just so needy."

"No we're not!" Luke denied. "We're just not like you, Bakugan!"

"Well, now that you're awake, do you want to find water now?" Esther asked.

Luke looked towards her, stammering. "Wh-what? I don't know, okay?! I just woke up from this crazy vision I had! You can't have me make a decision like that!"

"A vision?" Esther parroted.

"You mean like a dream?" questioned Maggie.

"I…I don't know, okay?" Luke turned away in shame. He frowned at the open space. Dust breezed past him, though his expression remained unchanged. "But still, it was very weird." He recalled the green and yellow lights that were enveloping him. "I saw colors, almost like the Bakugan attributes. Only the green and yellow lights…they looked to be reaching for the open spots. What's that mean?"

The group turned towards the other, sharing looks of confusion. Clearly they weren't following along, but skepticism was evident.

"Bakugan attributes?" Esther asked.

Maggie shrugged. "Oh well, maybe it was just a dream."

"Hey, I know what I saw."

"Luke." Esther scolded. "Take it easy."

Luke knew he wasn't being much help at this point, not the way he was acting. He knew what he saw, but it was still rather bugging him that no one believed him. That pint aside, Luke was also aware that thanks to him, they lost water. He knew it was best to be careful now, if they wanted to get to their resources quicker.

Esther turned towards the others. "We'll stay here for a little while longer. Then we'll go find water."

"Sounds like a plan." Atchibee said.

Everyone styed in the shade, resuming delights while Luke looked dazed at the ground, with Abis Omega looking up to him with a blank face.

* * *

The lab's lights were rather flickery as the Rogue Zero group accounted for was looking down at the lightshow. Black static flared as the shrill cry of what could've been mistaken for a banshee shriveled through the atmosphere. Even its stiffening cries of anguish only left a smirk on Maximus as he and his team watched the entire process.

Finally, the cry of the Bakugan stopped, turning to groans as what looked like the bulging veins receded into the body. Its skin was black, that much was evident, but the oddest thing about its body was that it had a magenta-like aura. The air was pulsing with every breath it took, exhaling heated mist.

Xander's smirk rivaled that of his master. He looked towards him, seeing the hooded man with horns jutting smiling with satisfaction. With all the experimenting that was done today, he deserved a pat on the back. Although, he had other things in mind than physical contact.

"Is that the last one?" Killian questioned.

"Yes. Yes it is." Ariella said.

"Took the process long enough." Hendrix murmured.

Maximus watched as the last Bakugan was absolutely still, completely under control. With all six cards and Bakugan infused, the Bakugan was enveloped in purple and swirled into ball form, dropping to the ground. Once it touched the ground, a small tube opened beneath and dropped it through a chute. The Bakugan went through another hole, which dropped it at the second floor after carried up. It was plopped onto a small metallic plate that dented, like a paint pallet. It was upright, with the other Bakugan in perfect formation. What was most interesting about them was how much of their coating had black now compared to before; though hard to tell with the Darkus Bakugan.

"And you are certain this was the fully tested formula you've developed, Cesar?" Maximus questioned.

Onscreen, Cesar adjusted his glasses as he chuckled. "Dear me, Maximus. Why the intrusion? Why doubting my intellect already? I assured you, the ability cards have been fully developed."

Maximus and everyone else reached for their respective Bakugan. They each grasped them, looking over their new features without trouble.

"With the data I have found, I was able to adjust the formula's properties. The bodies of those inflicted by these forbidden cards didn't sustain so much will afterwards that they eventually withered away. However, thanks to my genius, their bodies are now adapted to the power, or at the very least, able to tolerate the tension."

Xander overlooked his Bakugan with a wide grin. "Excellent work. I can feel the power coursing through my whole arm just from touching it."

Maximus turned towards his friend on the screen, grinning. "Well, well, Cesar. You've outdone yourself this time. To make powerful Bakugan without negative repercussions."

"Ah! You dunces!" Cesar snapped. "Must I make this clear? The forbidden cards we gave only enhances their tolerance and durability of the forbidden card effects, that doesn't mean they'll sustain recoil from them! If you use them, make sure that they're 'warmed up' before use. Understand?"

"As you say." Hendrix said.

"We'll keep that warning in mind. You have nothing to worry about." Killian assured.

"We'll send you your Bakugan as soon as possible, Cesar. Your patience shall be rewarded as well after all." Maximus said. "So, shall you stay in Troposphere?"

Cesar chuckled. "Yes. There are still some more materials I must look at. What shall you do, sir?"

"Well, Thermosphere is looking as well as you've predicted. I say we lay low and…exploit our Bakugan and their new powers." Maximus smirked.

"Very well then." The screen turned black, with Cesar's motives gone as well.

Xander leaned against a nearby wall, arms crossed. "So Troposphere's population is facing positive energy as well, huh? Looks like coming to this planet was worth it."

"The population is once thing, but our goals are still the same." Maximus reminded. "Now then, listen everyone. This is a direct order from Maximus Rogue himself!" He swiped his arm, making his tattered cloak shift wildly. The flare left them silent in the drama he stirred up. "New Vestroia is now our kingdom. Whatever we see fit, we shall take it. It matters not who we see as friend or foe, for those who do not understand us shall suffer the consequences. We will show no mercy! This is the upstart…of Rogue Zero!"

They all smirked. They, too, were ready to show the world what they have to offer. They may be new and not even 24 hours ago ere on a different plane, but now that they were here and did all that stuff, they were ready to stake claims.

Looking down at his new Bakugan, Maximus looked at its features, marveling every inch. "Cesar gave us a warning to give these guys some shape before we can give them amplified forbidden cards. However, I think I would like to make a few field tests, just to test the waters." He turned towards his subordinates. "Hendrix. Ariella. I'm leaving you two to that task. I don't care how and who you battle, so long as you just get those results."

Hendrix crossed his arms, nodding at the ground. "As you wish."

"Consider it done." Ariella chimed.

Maximus looked at the others. "Killian, you're going to do for us a special honor. How do you feel about entering the Thermosphere Battle Tournament?"

The figure shrugged nonchalantly. "Cool."

Xander scooted on over, patting his back. "There we go, about damn time you contribute."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Right, but that's not for a few days. What do we do until then?"

Maximus' smirk was seen widening, his face shrouded in shadows. "Good question. Well…since all the business has been taken care of, let's…indulge. Lay low, until further notice."

* * *

With all of Rogue Zero being given directives, Killian went one way to who knows where, and Xander followed Maximus elsewhere. Down a chamber's corridor, Ariella took the lead with an extra sway in her hip, while Hendrix followed sternly behind.

"That was rather passive timing." The Aquos brawler exasperated, sighing. "I was really hoping to indulge by our new pools today. I could really use a bath right now."

"Nevr mind dawdling on the small stuff that stands in your way." Hendrix spoke. "You never let something so petty get away from your might. Remember the priorities."

Ariella turned towards him, smirking. "Guess you're as brick-headed even after your Rafflesian's enhancement."

"His power has been granted, just as I had promised him." He responded. "Do not forget, this is a stray path with no regrets; no return; and no self-doubt in what decisions made. Now, we need to find battle subjects."

The Subterra battler stepped constantly, getting ahead to the end. However, Ariella slowly stopped, her feet frozen in place as she looked to be contemplating. Realizing he was in the lead, Hendrix turned around, looking confusedly at the silenced Ariella.

"…our orders." She muttered, enough for Hendrix to hear. "He said to us, that it doesn't matter who and how, as long as we test and bring results, back, correct?"

The silence Hendrix gave her was a confirmation she wanted. His gaze was stiff as he saw her smirk widening.

"In that case…I think I know the perfect test subjects. And I think you know, too."

Hendrix looked down at the ground, raising and looking at his hand. When he pictured the humiliation stomp by a certain set of battlers, he blurred away to realize his fingers were curling into a fist. He hummed darkly, eyes narrowing.

* * *

In the middle of confines completely unknown within the wasteland, all was quiet in what looked like a wall. From where there was an insulted front, there was also the fact that there were still buildings and what looked like a few skyscrapers to boot. The land looked like a kingdom in the country, a place far from others without any means of in or out.

Far beyond the circular, thick boundaries that were its walls, there was a high cliff, in which two pairs of boots stood over the ledge, overlooking the city with the sun shining so brightly that even their bodies were hard to make out. All that could be seen as winds shifted was hair colored blonde, and one having long, brown hair.

"So this is the source of it all." The brown-hair figure said.

"Yeah. It looks like we found one of them at least." The blonde silhouette grinned. "The energy it's packing inside, I can feel it from here."

"It's rather repugnant, wouldn't you say?"

"Depends; are you talking about how the Bakugan lost their forms or how it operates."

The unknow figure chuckled as he adjusted his glasses, making them shimmer white. "Touché."

From one of the entrance ways, they all saw what could've been mistaken for a slide-open gate, where it opened just enough to cover a space of thirty feet. Once opened, the two figures squinted and noticed how the energy they were feeling was growing more…grotesque. It was thickening, even from their point of view.

"You see that?" The brown-haired figure investigated, referring to what was coming out from the gates.

It looked a lot like a crescent moon-shaped hovercraft, only it was covered in orange. In the center was a black cockpit that was all round with deep, brown ridged curving over the cockpit side and back, where what looked like thrusters or vents were seen. There, the strange mechanism began to jut orange energy that made it shoot like a jet that that curved into the skies, which flew right over the two figures' heads.

They both looked back, watching at the thirty-feet-wide craft went flying out to the wasteland.

"What was that all about?" The blonde asked.

"There's only one way to find out." The other asked. "Come. Let's see what little sorcery these guys have in mind…"

* * *

The group was still waiting around, looking rather tired. It's been half an hour since Luke's heat stroke, but even then, he didn't feel like moving. However, the group was all rested and ready to get going.

Maggie stood up, looking ready as she smiled. "Alright! Who's ready to hit the road?"

"Yup, I'm sure ready." Shuji grinned, stretching his left arm. "So does anybody have any idea where we go from here or what?"

"We'll have to keep traveling northwest. It's our only direction as of now." Esther said. "If we keep going another 10 kilometers without water, maybe by then it'll be sunset. We'll have to rest then from there."

Maggie gave a saddened pout. "That doesn't sound like much."

"We're out of options. We can't endure this heat very long and we're out of water. If we find more water along the way, we'll be able to rationalize better. Luke, what do you think?" Esther waited for an answer, but she instead got silence. "Luke?" She turned towards him. "Luke, are you there?"

Luke was completely out of it. He stayed in the shade, narrowing his eyes as he crossed his arms. He looked to be…thinking perhaps. It seemed that way, but no one was really sure. He just kept that same puzzled expression as he stared at his shoes, completely lost.

' _What is going on here? I still don't get it, and what did all those colors mean?'_ He thought. _'I still don't get why I was brought to this world and why? Why am I here, and what's with all these people doing around? Crap, I'm gonna start getting a headache if I don't find answers to these que-'_

"Hey, Luke."

Luke snapped at the voice of his Bakugan. "Huh?! Oh, just you." He didn't sound so enthused.

"You okay over there? You've been spacious and quiet." Abis figured.

Luke looked away and crossed his arms. "Mind your own business."

"Luke." At his name called, he turned towards Esther. "Are you well enough to continue?"

Luke looked back at his shoes, staring diligently. After careful thinking, he finally made up his mind. Without hesitation, he bolted back to his feet. "Yeah, ready! About time!" He instantly took the lead, again passing his comrades. "Alright, let's get going."

Nobody said anything. Instead, they looked at the other in inquiry. Luke looked confused and pouty for some reason, and it wasn't that it bugged them, but it was still bizarre nonetheless.

"Is he okay?" Maggie wondered.

"Who knows." Esther responded.

With that inquiry in the winds, Luke pressed on his trail. With each step he took, his mind drifted back to home, where he stated to think softly of his estate. It was funny how even after he wanted to get out, it was so homey. Although it was nice and all, he still just wanted to get back to Earth. Still, something didn't sit right in his head, and it was that flash that sent them to New Vestroia.

A glint glistened in the sky, catching everyone's attention.

"Hey, I see something!" Atchibee exclaimed.

Jelldon looked up, surprised. "What is it now?"

Luke looked up, watching as the glint faded. Instead, it expanded, becoming a projectile that was slowly descending. From the looks it had, it appeared like some weird ship. And that's what alarmed Luke the most.

"What's that?!" he gasped.

Esther's eyes narrowed. "Is that…a ship?"

"WHA~?!" Shuji panicked. He pointed up at the descending projectile, his disbelief equally as large as Luke's. "You've gotta be kidding me! Those things actually real?!"

Maggie tilted her head, growing confused. "Is it help?"

Esther kept a steady guard. "Don't think so highly of such odds. Stay on guard, everyone!"

At that notion, Luke drew his sword into his left hand. He held it tight, ready to strike if necessary. The group behind caught up and they all watched as the craft began to slowly descend. As it drew closer towards the ground, the engines diminished as dust and gusts picked up. Luke and the others covered as they were holding their ground. Maggie hid behind the group since she was more than likely to get blown away. Eventually, though, two black skis were seen on the bottom, anchoring the craft.

The craft made a complete stop, and everyone uncovered to watch was the bizarre ridges gets began to fold into one another, like the receding of a bendy straw. The engines faced upright on either side of the cockpit while the crescent orange moon-like wings folded in, covering the windshields. Above the cockpit, a black hole-like entry opened, giving view to whoever was coming out.

"Wow. So cool." Maggie was in awe as the ship's features were just out of this world for her, literally. However, whoever flew it…was not so cool.

The platform arose, and rising on it were two familiar figures; both frowning at them.

"Hmph." The blue-haired woman huffed.

Luke and Esther gasped in shock. "You guys!" Luke snapped.

"We meet again, young man." Hendrix introduced.

Esther stepped forward, looking defensive. "You two." She growled.

Ariella smirked, delighted to see the anger in Esther's eyes. "What's wrong? Not so pleased to see us?" She chimed.

Luke held up his sword, looking unsound as he stared at them wearily. "You…" He recalled them as of last night. Even in the sun waning west, the light illuminated the right sides of the enemies he had to fight and win against. "I remember you guys!"

Hendrix did nothing more than cross his arms looking down at his opponents.

Maggie looked confusedly ahead. "Okay, now I'm confused."

"Are we missing something here, or do they know those guys for some reason?" Jelldon questioned.

Shuji clutched a fist, showing hostility. "Hey, what's the big deal?! You know these guys?!" he shouted.

"…more or less." Esther glared. "We met them as of last night. For some reason, they took some Bakugan."

Maggie looked at them, completely shocked. "They did…what?"

"I see that you've made some new friends along the way." Ariella noted. "As fun as it is to meet and catch up with all of you now, I'm afraid we have business to attend to here."

Esther held onto Atchibee, looking angrily at them. "What do you want?" she snarled.

"It's simple. A rematch." Ariella deadpanned.

Luke raised a brow. "A…what?"

"As entertaining as you were last night, this time we've come to fill an obligation." Hendrix said. He held up a fist, showing his broad and hairy arm. "This time, we have a task, and we have chosen you."

The confusion sunk in, and Luke only raised a higher brow. "Uh, what?"

"What this meathead is saying is that we have some new toys we'd like to test out." Ariella explained, holding up her black and blue Bakugan. "So tell me, you in?"

Luke's fists clutched, teeth gritting as he was completely distorted in his need to get answers. He growled up at them, showing his angst. "Of course!" he yelled.

Esther held up Atchibee. "Whatever you intend with the Bakugan, we'll stop it."

Ariella smirked. "Interesting."

Maggie rushed behind them. "Hey, guys! Let us join, too!"

"No, Maggie. You mustn't." Esther said.

"What? But why?"

"This is a score we need to settle. Hope you understand." Esther stepped up, with Luke stammering before he followed her a few paces forward. The two battlers were set, their Bakugan set beside them. No words were needed.

Both members of Rogue Zero jumped down from their platform. They landed on a knee and arose to their feet, shooting glares that easily overpowered the unsteady gaze of Luke. The four-way glare was clear that they were ready to begin.

 _ **Ariella: 100% Esther: 100%**_

 _ **Hendrix: 100% Luke: 100%**_

Luke's eyes widened in realization. "Hey wait! You never told us who you are!"

Ariella raised a brow. "Oh, well excuse us for not being patient before. You can call me Ariella Island."

"And I am Hendrix Stone." Hendrix responded. "Now, I believe you gave us your names…Luke, and Esther, is that right?"

Luke withdrew his sword, letting it sit in the scabbard as he instead snatched Abis from midair. "Yeah, and if we beat you once, we can do it again!"

"How naïve." Ariella commented. "Just so we're clear, this isn't anything like last time. This is different."

"Different how?" Esther interrogated.

Ariella held up a Gate Card. "Oh, you'll find out. Gate Card, set!" She threw the card, in which it landed and faded into a bright blue across the wasteland.

With two fingers up, she had a black and blue Bakugan wedged in between. Her eyes were fixed on the opponents, ready to beat them down. "Now, time to unleash that true power we've now unsealed in these Bakugan." She brought her arm around. "Bakugan, brawl!"

Everyone watched as the Bakugan was thrown, all of them laying careful eyes as it bounced out.

"Bakugan, stand!" Ariella commanded the Bakugan to pop open, in which a bright blue light enveloped it. For the oddest reason, however, when the Bakugan opened and released, an energy wave surged, and strong winds picked up, shifting everyone's hair and blinding them momentarily.

Maggie screamed as she held onto Shuji, who tried to hold his ground. Both Luke and Esther stood their ground, maintain stability. When the energy waves subsided, Esther looked up, staring with deep shock. "What is that?"

Luke looked up, completely speechless.

The blue light faded, revealing Aquos Clawcer from before. However, something was different, and very wrong. For the most part, nothing in terms of figure was out of the ordinary, but the startling feature was how much more black it had over his body. The entire body above the yellow ridging was black; that included the six legs and mini claw. The big claw, however, was left alone, and the red eyes were dull in color. The Bakugan groaned, almost growling even. Everyone looking from below was in complete shock over what they were seeing.

"Is that a Bakugan?!" Maggie gasped.

"I don't believe it…" Esther grimaced.

Clawcer raised his giant claw, emitting a slightly louder growl compared to before.

"Woah. Just what is that?" Shuji nervously asked.

Ariella saw their surprise, showing a smirk. "Are you surprised?"

Luke stared up at the Bakugan, his shock completely evident. He's seen a lot of Bakugan on television at home, and some completely different from others…but what he was seeing compared to the Clawcer he saw before was completely out of the ordinary. His green eyes shook as a blue aura was around the opposing Bakugan, his fear all too clear. "What…what happened?" he stammered.

"That Clawcer, is it really the same as before?" Abis gasped.

Ariella shot a look at Hendrix. "I believe they're speechless. Shall you add insult to injury?"

Hendrix looked ahead, reaching his arm out to hold onto his Bakugan. Like Ariella, he threw it. "Bakugan, brawl!" The watched the Bakugan rolled out beside Clawcer. "Subterra Rafflesian, stand!"

Like Clawcer, the Bakugan was unleashed. The same as before, everyone was forced to cover up as a gust picked up, a strong one. As it flared, the orange light gave way to Rafflesian, whose yellow roots bored and seeped into the earth. Rising up, the Subterra Bakugan let out a groan of his own, his body also morphed. All the dark brown on his body, even the brown rings on his petals, they were all turned to black. Even the buds turned to a tainted bright green.

"Even that Rafflesian from before!" Atchibee exasperated.

"What have they done to them?" Esther demanded.

Luke shot them a look. "Hey, you! What did you do?!"

Hendrix crossed his arms, frowning. "Save your breath for battle." He grunted.

"What…?" Luke's frustration arose, but Abis rattled in his hand.

"Luke, focus!" he berated.

Realizing he was digressing, Luke shook himself awake and got serious. "Yeah, this is a battle! And we'll win it! No matter what you throw at me!"

Ariella swayed her head around. "Then prove us wrong." She challenged.

His brow furrowing, Luke threw his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl!" His Bakugan polled out, ready to take action. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Abis Omega!"

Abis Omega arose for battle, his slithery body set and crying out.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Esther threw next. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Atchibee!"

Darkus Atchibee arose in her physical form, crying out in readiness for battle.

 **Clawcer: 450 Atchibee: 400**

 **Rafflesian: 450 Abis Omega: 350**

Esther looked at the power levels, her eyes wide. "Even their power levels are different."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "They won't beat us so easily."

Abis and Atchibee glared at their opponents, snarling to match the power both Bakugan were giving off. However, the pressure was still very much stale. It was clear that whatever happened to Clawcer and Rafflesian, they were much more efficient. Or so it seemed.

"Not only did the forbidden cards enhance their Bakugan ability capacity and unleash new powers, but it looks like we got a small bonus to boot." Ariella said to her partner.

"Maybe so, but keep in mind what we were told." Hendrix reminded her. "If we don't warm them up, their bodies will suffer great deficiency feedback."

"I'm no idiot. I know." She growled.

Esther leaned forward. "Luke, we need to hit them hard, fast."

Luke raised his wrist. "I got this! Ability, Abis Omega, get ready!"

"On it." He sneered.

An ability card hologram appeared, shimmering blue. "Ability, activate! **Fin Melee!** " At his command, Abis turned his body, letting out a loud cry as he slashed his tail with a blue trail following.

"Ability, activate!" Esther followed. " **Lavender Shock!** "

Atchibee raised her tail, where a purple blast of electricity was unleashed. The light purple blast of energy struck Clawcer, and at the same time, Abis' fin slashed Rafflesian. Both attacks generated a burst of smoke, which shrouded the atmosphere around the two Bakugan.

"Alright! We got'em!" Luke smiled wide as he fist-pumped. However, as the smoke cleared, the results made him frown. "Huh?"

Abis and Atchibee retreated, both watching as well. "Did we get them?" Abis asked.

The smoke eventually cleared, revealing black silhouettes that faded into Clawcer and Rafflesian. Both Bakugan let out growls at their attackers, making them visibly unsound.

"What?! Not a single scratch?!" Luke stammered. "But how?!"

 **Clawcer: 450 Atchibee: 400 (+200) = 600**

 **Rafflesian: 450 Abis Omega: 350 (+200) = 550**

"Like I said, things will be different this time." Ariella reminded. "Hendrix, shall we get started?"

He nodded. "As you say. Ability, activate!" He held up his wrist, an ability of his own appearing. " **Mineral Plight!** " A bright orange-brown light began to glow beneath Subterra Rafflesian, making him growl and feel power seep into him.

 **Clawcer: 450 Atchibee: 600**

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+200) = 650 Abis Omega: 550**

Rafflesian's two front roots arose from the ground, shooting right for Abis and Atchibee. The roots and vines snapped and lashed, but Atchibee learned this time and ascended, dodging. Abis, however, hissed as he reeled away, dodging his own lash that thudded in his place.

"Hang on, Atchibee!" Esther insisted.

"Pathetic." Ariella grunted. "Ability, activate! **Star Lance!** " Her Bakugan put his shield-like claw in front, the star in the center unleashing a familiar star-shaped beam at Abis.

 **Clawcer: 450 Atchibee: 600**

 **Rafflesian: 650 Abis Omega: 550 (-200) = 350**

Shuji and Maggie looked with growing shocked, both Bakugan players and their Bakugan instantly getting chills. "Look out!" Maggie shouted.

Luke grunted in distaste. "Gotta stop that ability. Ability, activate! **Coil Guard!** "

Abis hurriedly got into a constricting coil, tightening in a hurry and remaining stiff. His tightened body took the star-shaped beam. Enveloping him. The pain he felt as he grunted was of a stinging sensation. However, he held himself up, his feet chattering.

 **Clawcer: 450 Atchibee: 600**

 **Rafflesian: 450 Abis Omega: 350 (+200 +100) = 650**

Once the blast wave vanished, Abis' body was seen slightly sizzling. He uncovered, showing a grunt and annoyance. "That's gonna sting." He sneered.

"Look out!" Luke shouted.

"Huh?" Turning towards Rafflesian, the plant-like creature was unleashing whiplashes at Abis, who in turn used his tail to meet. The two Bakugan battled it out, though Abis was more on defense as Rafflesian blindly attacked with one whip after another.

"They're not playing around." Luke stammered.

Esther's eyes narrowed, she had to get into the battle as well. "Atchibee, let's go! Double ability, activate!" Two ability cards appeared, layering the other. " **Vermilion Jet Black** , plus Fusion Ability, **Chaos Turnover!** "

Atchibee flapped her wings constantly, everything around her and Clawcer jetting dark. With darkness shrouding, her eyes brightened, and she unleashed streaky purple lightning at the immobile Bakugan. At the same time, an eerie, black and purple hemisphere developed in front of her. It was launched, and it infused with the attack as it traveled. It combined both lightning blasts to a center of a bright comet that bolted after Clawcer.

 **Clawcer: 450 (-300) = 150 Atchibee: 600 (+200) = 800**

 **Rafflesian: 650 Abis Omega: 650**

Ariella showed no hesitation in her next move. "Oh please. Ability, activate! **Carapace Shield!** "

A translucent blue veil eroded and expanded from Clawcer's body, who groaned as he defended. The purple lightning comet smashed into the shield, completely dissipating into thin air all around.

 **Clawcer: 150 (+300 +100) = 550 Atchibee: 800 (-200 -100) = 500**

 **Rafflesian: 650 Abis Omega: 650**

"He blocked it?" Atchibee gasped. "But how?!"

Esther's eyes shot glaring daggers of anger, and Ariella relished in them. "You shouldn't be so surprised. You're not the only ones who picked up on battle habits. Ability, activate! **Vice Snipper!** "

Clawcer raised his claw, reaching up to Atchibee and snapping the pincers on her tail end. With the tight hold, pressure went through, sending a shocking blue static through Atchibee's body.

 **Clawcer: 550 (+200) = 750 Atchibee: 500**

 **Rafflesian: 650 Abis Omega: 650**

Atchibee cried out, and was subsequently thrown back by Clawcer. The Bakugan gently fell on her front, though she still seemed distressed. "Atchibee!" Her battle partner cried out.

"Ability, activate!" Hendrix shouted. " **Root Seep!** "

Rafflesian ceased his offense and lashing and his two vines remained in position around Abis. The serpent looked around, staring at the stiff vines. "Huh?" Looking left and right, his guard was down until they all jumped for him. His body snared in its tight and prickly embrace. The many thorns pierced his body, making him grunt in pain.

 **Clawcer: 750 Atchibee: 500**

 **Rafflesian: 650 (+200) = 850 Abis Omega: 650 (-200) = 450**

"Abis!" Luke exclaimed.

Hendrix's eyes narrowed. "Futile."

Rafflesian let out a grunt as its hold loosened. Abis fell through, landing with an uneasy thud. The Bakugan hissed weakly as he was about ready to turn back to ball form if it wasn't for Luke's shouting. Beside him, Atchibee was in no less trouble.

"They're down!" Maggie worried.

"C'mon, guys! Get back to it!" Jelldon cheered.

"Man, this looks bad." Shuji grunted.

Ariella showed delight. "I think it's time we wrap this round up. Gate Card, open!" She swiped her arm, forcing the field beneath to glow. "Land Pressure!"

The command card instantly anchored Abis and Atchibee. It was like gravity was weighing them down. No matter how hard that they tried, both Bakugan could only feel a heavy weight suppress them.

"Land Pressure is a command card that intensifies gravity and renders an opponent immobile." The Aquos battler explained. "And you both lose 200 Gs in the process."

Luke's fists clutched. "Crap."

"This isn't over yet." Esther deduced. She turned towards Luke. "Luke, can you nullify the Gate Card before it's too late?"

"H-huh?" Looking shocked, he tried to make sense of it. "Er, yeah! Yeah! We can! Abis Omega, stop the Gate Card!"

Hendrix's eyes narrowed. "What are they doing?"

"Ability, activate!" Luke exclaimed. " **Aquos Ripple!** "

Abis Omega's diamonds began to glow. "Yes!" He began to emit some rippling blue energy that began to erode all over the Gate Card. The ripples were intangible, but nevertheless completely turned to glowing card to black, meaning it turned off.

"Aquos Ripple?" Ariella repeated.

"An Aquos Ability." Luke explained. "It nullifies your Gate Card!"

Abis and Atchibee arose, both looking ready.

"Ability, activate!" Esther shouted. " **Night Wave!** " Her Atchibee thus flapped her wings, sending black gusts that breezed past the stiff Clawcer and Rafflesian. Both Bakugan grunted as the black winds surrounded them, leaving them no room.

 **Clawcer: 750 (-300) = 450 Atchibee: 500**

 **Rafflesian: 850 (-400) = 450 Abis Omega: 450**

"Alright!" Maggie cheered. "Night Wave just brought the opponent's Bakugan back to their base levels!"

"Now we're talking!" Shuji exclaimed.

"I'll get Rafflesian. Luke, shut Clawcer down!" Esther shouted.

"You bet!" He shouted.

Together, bot raised a wrist as their abilities showed. "Ability, activate!"

" **Dry World!** " Abis went first. The serpent raised his head, and his body expelled a mist-like veil. The mist cleared away around Clawcer, leaving the atmosphere dry. He looked unemotional as Abis was above in a globe of vapor water. He charged right for Clawcer, whose Aquos abilities were completely shut down. He cried loudly as he smashed into him, completely knocking Clawcer to the ground, where he thudded and reverted to ball form once more.

" **Vermilion Jet Black!** " The atmosphere around Atchibee darkened as her wings flapped. The dark energy around Rafflesian left him unfazed, even though all he saw were red eyes. A purple lightning blast attacked him, dead center in one of the eyes. The Bakugan fell over, his body swirling into brown and plopping to ball form.

 **Clawcer: 450 (-200) = 250 Atchibee: 500**

 **Rafflesian: 450 (-300) = 150 Abis Omega: 450 (+200) = 650**

Ariella grunted as her Bakugan stopped just beneath her. "Big deal." She said. Her associate, however, leered at his opponents.

Abis and Atchibee returned to their partners, who looked as ready as ever.

 _ **Ariella: 20%**_

 _ **Hendrix: 30%**_

Shuji pumped both fists. "Oh yeah!"

"Way to go, guys!" Maggie cheered.

Luke beamed with pride. "Like I said. If I beat you once before, I can do it again."

Ariella huffed in retort. "Alright, we'll let them have this round." She turned towards Hendrix. "But this time…"

He nodded. "Time to show them our new powers." He spoke.

"Gate Card, set!" Luke eagerly threw the Gate Card out next, which faded into blue energy that spread across the battlefield. He held Abis tightly. "Bakugan, brawl!"

Abis popped open, becoming himself again. "Abis Omega, stand!" The massive serpent arose, his head rising to give an intimidating stature.

"It's funny to think you believe such a Bakugan can possess that much power." Ariella said. "Just look at your power level. Not very impressive, is it?"

"There's more to Bakugan than just his power level!" Luke declared.

"Yeah, how's about you come a little closer so I show you?" Abis threatened.

Ariella chuckled in delight. "How bold. I'll take that into consideration. Bakugan, brawl!" Her Bakugan went out, popping open the same as before. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, brawl!" Hendrix followed.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Esther was last, with Atchibee opening just after Rafflesian was launched. Both Bakugan arose at the calls of their masters, the field set for round 2.

Luke raised a fist, ready to do battle. "We'll show you."

"Yes, as shall we." Hendrix said.

"What?"

The Subterra battler looked at Esther and Luke, giving them a rather surprising glare. "I promised my Bakugan power, and I kept my word. And in return, he has devoted his conscience and soul to Rogue Zero. This is a relationship that gives birth to power, and that power shall be your downfall."

"I don't get it, what are you saying?" Luke irritably asked.

Ariella sighed. "I believe they need a demonstration, Hendrix."

His eyes narrowed, keeping composure set. "Agreed."

Both Rafflesian and Clawcer grunted and snarled. Their bodies were responding to the thoughts and wills of their masters, as though by command. It was then that their bodies gave off another glow of blue and orange, their power growing by the forbidden cards that were still freshly engraved into their bodies. Small gusts were starting to pick up, much to everyone's shock.

"What…is this…?" Esther could feel a small pressure build up around the Bakugan, making them look intimidating.

"Wait a sec…" Luke's eyes widened, deeply shocked by the realization. "Were they just holding back?!"

"Forget about it!" Abis Omega shouted. "C'mon! We gotta shut them down!"

"Er, right! We'll shut off Clawcer! Ability, activate!" Luke raised his wrist, an ability card showing. " **Dry World!** "

Abis Omega was surrounded by a swirling veil of mist that came from thin air. As the atmosphere and humidity drew itself into him, the mist cloud faded, revealing Abis in a globe of water.

 **Clawcer: 450 (-200) = 250 Atchibee: 400**

 **Rafflesian: 450 Abis Omega: 350 (+200) = 550**

"Attack!" Luke ordered. As told, the serpent charged within the globe of water, diving for Clawcer. However, the Bakugan didn't make any movements, as if it had no reason to.

"Hendrix, now." Ariella insisted.

His glare remained steadfast as he set his sights on Abis. "Absolutely. Ability, activate!" His tainted Rafflesian grunted and groaned as he lifted all the closed petals, opening upwards like an umbrella. Revealed to everyone in full view were hundreds, if not dozens, of red holes within blue undersides. " **Seed Flare!** "

Rafflesian grunted again as from the holes beneath the petals, small but very effective brown rays went everywhere. The omnidirectional flare burst in midair like small fireworks, and everyone looked around, completely shocked at everything igniting all around them. Within their shock, Abis kept charging, but the burst field of "seeds" spread, getting into the water and bursting all around. The water bubble popped, and Abis withdrew to the ground with a surprised thud.

 **Clawcer: 250 (+200) = 450 Atchibee: 400**

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+200) = 650 Abis Omega: 550 (-200) = 350**

As the explosions dialed down, the dust was clearing out, and Luke looked ahead to find that Abis' ability was completely nullified. The serpent was getting up, but completely startled by the revelation. "Abis!"

"Pathetic." Ariella chided. "This is the power that was unlocked when we were gifted those forbidden cards. Surely there's more." She raised her wrist. "Let's find out what else our little pets can do. Ability, activate! **Shield Crush Delta!** "

Clawcer raised his mighty claw and aimed for Atchibee. The attack started as the two pincers on the claw were glowing a bright blue, a generator-like humming being transmitted. The claws pinched together, and he jutted forward, unleashing a massive crescent-like blue wave.

The attack closed in, but Esther furrowed her brow and readied herself. "Ability, activate! **Vermilion Jet Black!** "

Atchibee flapped her wings, making everything dark again. Her eyes brightened, and she unleashed a zappy purple lightning blast from them, which raced for the incoming blade. To Esther and everyone's compete shock, the Aquos attack sliced right through, reaching Atchibee. The attack enveloped her in a cloud of smoke, with her yelping in shock.

"Atchibee!" Esther exclaimed.

 **Clawcer: 450 (-300) = 150 Atchibee: 400 (-300) = 100**

 **Rafflesian: 650 Abis Omega: 350**

Atchibee faltered, with Abis shaking his head in a daze. "Uhh, that was quite a lightshow…" he slurred. "You okay over there?"

"That one really hurt…" Atchibee grimaced.

"Poor little Bakugan, wimping out so soon?" Ariella taunted.

"Watch it." Abis hissed. He arose with Atchibee, both ready for a comeback.

Watching from afar, Maggie showed great wonder and worry alike. "Are they okay over there?"

"Beats me, but it looks pretty bad." Shuji said.

"So, what will you do now?" Ariella inquired.

Luke's fists clutched. "We can still turn this around. Ability, activate! **Fin Melee!** " Abis roared and he went after the opponents, his tail ready to swing.

"Ability, activate!" Esther followed, with Atchibee raising her tail from beneath and releasing purple lightning. " **Lavender Shock!** "

Both attacks raced for Clawcer, getting swift and sharp. However, a wine from Rafflesian came from the side, swatting at Abis' fin and taking the shocking attack. Both Bakugan and blast bounced off; the latter dissipating as Abis hissed as he was repelled.

"How annoying." Hendrix spoke.

"Crap." Luke pulled out an ace, swiping his arm. "Gate Card, open!" The field beneath thus began to glow. "Forcement Enemy!"

 **Clawcer: 150 Atchibee: 100 (+200 +200) = 500**

 **Rafflesian: 650 Abis Omega: 350 (+200 +200) = 750**

"Alright! Now they're catching up!" Maggie cheered.

Shuji smirked. "I'd like to see how those guys beat that now."

As Abis and Atchibee had a respective blue and purple envelop them, they both looked like they gained some power, but the opponents didn't look so impressed.

"Shall I snuff them out?" Hendrix volunteered.

Ariella frowned. "Fine, but I get the girl."

With a nod, he raised his wrist. "Ability, activate! **Corona Thorns!** "

Rafflesian's four yellow wines suddenly began to emit a powerful glow. The vines arose, until they were unleashed in whips that plunged deep into the ground, causing a vibration wave to ravage the land. Abis and Atchibee both shook vividly as the energy seeped beneath. To their greater shock, the Gate Card completely broke to a million pieces.

"What?!" Luke snapped.

"They nullified the Gate Card!" Esther exclaimed.

 **Clawcer: 150 Atchibee: 500 (-200 -200) = 100**

 **Rafflesian: 650 Abis Omega: 750 (-200 -200) = 350**

The shockwaves and energy expelled from the shaking beneath was getting to be too much for both Bakugan. However, the first to cave in was Abis as the shaking caused him to lose balance and fall over. As he did, he glowed blue and swirled back into a ball, which plopped in front of Luke.

"Abis!"

 _ **Luke: 40%**_

"And now, ability, activate!" Ariella shouted. " **Aquos Cyclowave!** "

From Clawcer's huge claw, a sphere of bright blue, and heavily compressed energy began to swirl within it. The Bakugan's energy poured and blue static was seen charging within its power.

 **Clawcer: 150 (+400) = 550 Atchibee: 100**

 **Rafflesian: 650**

Esther was completely dumbfounded with what she was feeling right now. _'The power within that attack. It's…!'_ "Atchibee, look out!"

But it was too late, with a very heavy blast of power, the ground beneath shuddered as a blue beam with static shot like a projectile from the claw. Though small and compressed, it struck Atchibee with a blue burst of explosive energy that enveloped the skies.

"Atchibee!" Esther watched in horror as her Bakugan dropped the sky in a purple ball. She stared up, startled by all means by the power that made her heart skip a beat. "How did they use a high-level Aquos ability like that…?"

 _ **Esther: 10%**_

Atchibee landed before Esther, and she bent down to pick up her fallen Bakugan. The same was said about Luke, although he looked more frustrated than before.

Both Clawcer and Rafflesian returned to their masters, with Ariella smirking. "Well, that could've been better." She huffed.

Hendrix looked towards her. "At ease. Remember, their bodies aren't so adapted to high-class Subterra and Aquos abilities. There shall be more opportunities to exploit that power." He held up a Gate Card next. "Now, to rid of these pests. Gate Card, set!" He threw the Gate Card, which faded into the battlefield in a brown ripple.

Altogether, everyone made sure to throw their Bakugan into the fray. "Bakugan, brawl!"

In the order, Rafflesian was announced, as was Clawcer. Following them was Abis, and finally Atchibee. The four combatants were set for the final stage of the act.

"Abis, we'll win this time!" Luke shouted.

Abis, however, hissed out. He was still uneased with the power he was dealing with, especially those last two blows, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

Hendrix held up his wrist, making his move. "Ability, activate! **Bud Bomber!** "

Rafflesian's very small top growled, and the green buds on the top were all glowing a bright brown. Suddenly, in rapid fire succession, volley upon volleys of brown bullet-like spores went at Abis. And unlike last night, they were moving faster than a machine gunfire. As it traveled, the serpent held his ground as his power level dropped from **350** to **50**.

"Abis!" Luke shouted.

Esther raised her wrist. "Ability, activate! **Scan Blaze!** "

Atchibee descended from above, hovering overhead as her eyes gave off a red-orange light. The same colored rippling heat waves expelling from her eyes expanded out like a searchlight, dissipating the bullets before they could reach Abis. As Abis' power level returned to **350** , Atchibee's went from **400** to **600**.

"They managed to stop that attack…" Maggie trailed off.

"But the jury is still out." Jelldon worried. "Aw man, I'm sure I'm not out there right now…"

"Pick up the slack out there! Come on!" Shuji yelled impatiently.

Ariella was next to make a move. "Try and defend as much as you please, but it won't work with us. Ability, activate! **Shield Crush Delta!** " At her vivid command, her Bakugan's claws pinched together, generating a high frequency as it charged.

 **Clawcer: 450 Atchibee: 600**

 **Rafflesian: 450 Abis Omega: 350 (-300) = 50**

"Here she comes!" Atchibee warned.

Abis glared at the charging attack. "Luke!"

Luke's teeth gritted. "If we use Dry World, that plant will just block it. I'll have to be quick." This time, as he raised his wrist, two abilities showed. "Double ability, activate! **Fin Melee** , plus **Sea Helix!** "

The claw released its compressed blue crescent that went grazing above the ground. It left a small trail that followed it, and Abis stayed completely aware as he brought his tail around, which ultimately began to generate a helix of spiraling blue water. The spiraling water followed the tail, which slammed into the crescent like an axe. Abis yelled as he tried to hold his ground as there was a large blue flash, which blinded everyone. They all covered up as powerful energy waves reverberated throughout the area.

"Abis!" Atchibee used her blades to block the energy, but still had it rough holding on as she was sent soaring up ahead.

The flash dissipated, and the energy stability finally collapsed. Even though Abis was spared, the Bakugan fell backwards, his tail having more than a few scrapes.

Luke stepped up a few steps, looking up to his Bakugan with intense worry. "Abis Omega! Are you okay?! C'mon! Get up!"

The serpent tried as his head was in a daze. "I'm…trying…" Tried as he might, his body still suffered a great deal. He wasn't used to facing high power. Low level Bakugan? Of course. But this power increase made it hard for him to tolerate a second blast. Lord knew if he could handle another one.

 **Clawcer: 450 (-100) = 350 Atchibee: 600**

 **Rafflesian: 450 Abis Omega: 50 (+200 +100) = 350**

Atchibee descended, looking at her companion with worry. "Abis Omega, stay strong!" She looked back at her opponents, who only had straight faces at her and the worn-down serpent. "You…!"

Esther clutched her fists, showing her own angst. "So much power in that one attack, an even at equal power levels, too. Just what happened that could've enhanced their ability prowess?"

"You really wanna know?" Ariella chimed.

Everyone looked towards her as she insinuated something. It was clear she got their attention. She resumed.

"We'll let you in on a little something. We didn't take the Bakugan just for fun and games, we had business with them. We had to use the Bakugan in order to fulfill an experiment that could bring out their maximum potential. As you can see, not only did the methods increase their power levels, but as you have also witnessed, they have more potent abilities for even standard attributed Bakugan, which would take an immense amount of battling against other stronger Bakugan to unlock. So you see?" She clutched a fist, showing her potent passion. "With the level gap this high now, you have no point in resisting. There's a slim to zero chance of you beating us now that we have abilities that can do more than harm your Bakugan. If you rather not suffer anymore, now's your chance."

"What's that?" Luke questioned.

"You heard me. I'm offering you this one chance at surrendering. If you do now, then we won't have to use full force. Consider this my only show of mercy."

"Ariella." Hendrix spoke. "Enough."

Pressure was on the group, especially Luke. He's never been in a cornered situation this bad, unless in swordplay. Master Riaan held a sword to his neck many times, meaning he lost. And now, there was a sword pointed to his neck. He didn't know what to do in the events of Bakugan, especially since Abis Omega was inexperienced enough as he is. Despite the few good wins they had, he was still weak. That much didn't change.

"Don't be so naïve."

Luke turned with a gasp at Esther. She didn't look like she gave a damn either way.

"You showing mercy, as much as you showed mercy to the Bakugan that you took and enslaved. You two have gone and done the unthinkable. You took away what dignity another living being had, and you twisted it. What's worse…is that you forced them into something they didn't want."

"Esther…?"

"Yeah!" Maggie added. "Because of you guys, Jelldon can't be big anymore! That's not mercy!"

Esther pressed on. "Whatever power you gave to your Bakugan wasn't natural. If you forcibly unlocked their maximum potential, then who knows how far you've pushed them to losing their minds? Everyone has a choice, but what you have done does not even begin to describe grasping potential. That's not power you fed them, it's lies."

"Lies…?" Ariella's eyes began to widen in anger. "Lies?! You little foolish witch! What do you know about power?! You're all just amateurs who only has luck on their side! What could you understand about power?!"

"Enough to know the rights and wrong." Esther deadpanned. "Right, Luke?"

"Uh, yeah!" He still had no idea what Esther said about power and fakes, but he also knew that it was important, and because of that, he was okay with following along as long as they won.

Ariella's glare darkened. There was a dense amount of anger coming from her eyes, a seeping venom that poured into the atmosphere. "…so be it. I'll show you what true power is all about." She slowly raised her wrist, making everyone's hearts skip beats.

"Hm?" Shuji blinked. "Uh, is anyone else feeling a little weird?"

"I don't know, but something's happening." Fly Beetle said.

"Get ready, Luke!" Esther warned.

Luke heed her warning, staying focused as he watched both Ariella raised her wrist high. From her Bakumeter, a hologram of an ability card appeared, but the card glowed, solidifying into her fingers. She held it between the two, giving off a very bizarre aura. In his green eyes, he could feel something off. _'This…sensation.'_

"Now, behold the power we gave to our Bakugan! Ability, activate! **Crustacean-X!** "

At the call of the card, an off, purple core appeared on Clawcer, on his center. Odd, blue chords began to expel from the four corners, starting to stretch and wrap around his body as he grunted. The blue chords sunk into his body, his dull eyes flashing.

"Huh?" Abis jerked up, feeling an odd aura emanating from Clawcer. When he saw him, he saw that the blue aura was from the blue chords that faded into his body. At that moment, his body gave off a heartbeat, the dullness in the eyes once again returning.

"What's happening?!" Luke exclaimed.

Clawcer raised his claw, giving off a grotesque bellow as the blue aura flared like fire. His body was popping veins, which sprouted over the shell and huge claw. The veins pulsed, much to Shuji's paling expression.

"Wha…what's happening?" Maggie quivered.

"I…think I might need my mommy!" Shuji panicked.

"What are you doing?!" Esther shouted.

Ariella only smirked, chuckling as her Bakugan was giving a rather vivid energy wave off.

 **Clawcer: 350 (+400) = 750 Atchibee: 600 (-200) = 400**

 **Rafflesian: 450 Abis Omega: 350**

"This power…" Atchibee was feeling tingly inside. She was feeling her own energy decompress, as did Abis. They both stayed weary as they saw the blue aura around Clawcer flare, his panting evident.

Ariella turned towards Hendrix, who was next to act. He threw his card that he had already preinstalled. "Ability, activate! **Chaos Booster-X!** "

The same as before, a purple core appeared in front of Rafflesian as his petals were shut. His body began to convulse as the chords began to wrap and ensnare his body. His energy began to skyrocket, the power he was feeling making his insides feel a pulsing heartbeat. The black and brown Bakugan let out a grotesque moan as veins popped out, thumping vividly. A dark aura was around his body, giving off an equally, if not more gruesome, energy compared to Clawcer.

"Him too?" Abis gasped.

 **Clawcer: 750 Atchibee: 400**

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+500) = 950 Abis Omega: 350**

"Woah! Did their power levels seriously spike?!" Shuji panicked. "Crap, this is bad!"

"Get out of there you guys!" Maggie worried, however, it looked like Luke and Esther weren't listening. "Guys!"

Luke was backing away, his eyes shuddering in fright over what he was seeing. His legs were quivering, his throat running dry; what he was feeling; what he was facing…it was fear. A massive dark crab and plant were glaring daggers, giving off strong energy waves that left him too petrified to make a move to counter.

Esther, however, was more calm. Although in her confusion, she knew she had to act. "I need to drop their power levels down…"

"Gate Card, open!" Hendrix exclaimed. "Silent Land!"

The Gate Card brightened, and like with Land Pressure, both Abis Omega and Atchibee were unable to move. They couldn't even see straight as they were stiff and stuck in place, much to their own disbelief.

The ability card Esther was about to use stopped glowing, leaving her to look down at her wrist and realize the problem.

"Silent Land immobilizes the opponent and prevents them from activating abilities." Hendrix informed, though his tone was more crestfallen. "We apologize in advance if your Bakugan end up suffering. We didn't truly mean to cause trouble. But you've interfered, and even small obstacles must be dealt with."

Esther gritted her teeth in uneasiness. "No…!"

"Wha…" Luke shuddered, seeing his Bakugan barely able to move. "What's…this feeling?"

Ariella narrowed her eyes, smirking at him. "It's called fear. Remember it…as we destroy your weak and inferior pets!" She reached out. "Go!"

The glowing Rafflesian and Clawcer raised their arms and vines, yelling out as they closed in on a paralyzed Abis Omega and Atchibee.

"LOOK OUT!" Maggie and Shuji exclaimed.

Luke's fists clutched as he couldn't bear to watch. Esther furrowed her brow as her opponents closed in without a fight.

"Ability, activate!" The sudden voice was echoing, causing surprise.

"Huh, what the…?" Ariella looked up, seeing something white that was dropping from the sky.

Hendrix's eyes widened as well, but unlike his associate, he couldn't speak. Everyone looked up, all eyes turning towards the white, furry beast that was dropping in from above.

"… **Pillar Shaker!** " The male voice shouted.

The Bakugan revealed to be a Haos Verias raised his staff as he came crashing down from above. With a cry rivaling that of a holler monkey, the staff's end smashed into the ground, causing a pillar of light to shoot up from his position. The light was bright, causing everyone to go blind and cover up.

"What's going on?!" Abis yelled.

"I don't know!" Atchibee shouted

As they grunted and tried to look away, the Gate Card beneath cracked apart, shattering like glass. The light faded, and even the enemy Clawcer and Rafflesian looked ahead with wonder. It wasn't until a caw from above alarmed the group.

"Ability, activate! **Cloud Zero!** " Following a mature voice, a caw came from a green projectile that soared so fast over everyone that they didn't have time to see as green mist and clouds were blown everyone.

Everyone covered up as the unknown Bakugan sailed, over Clawcer and Rafflesian, both enveloped in the green clouds. Their cries simmered within, their visions and energy levels starting to dilate.

"What's…going on?" Ariella grunted through the dying whirlwinds. She looked down at her Bakumeter, seeing the results.

 **Clawcer: 750 (-200 -150) = 400 Atchibee: 400**

 **Rafflesian: 950 (-200 -350) = 400 Abis Omega: 350**

 **Verias: 350**

 **Atmos: 400**

"Our power levels!" Ariella gasped, disbelief rising in her cranium. "They…!" She looked up, glaring at the intruders who entered the battle.

Looking up, everyone was fixated on the two Bakugan who entered to fray. To say they were surprised would be putting it lightly as they gazed as Haos Verias, who was an ape-like Bakugan. His entire body was coated in thick, white fur as he stood on his bare feet with white nails. Eccentric yellow rings with coiled loops at their conversion points were apparent on the shins, and narrow arrows that were orange pointed up his thighs, with that same color and striped fashion located to where the ribs would be. He had a massive mane of white fur and crown, with green fur eccentricity the elements and a large purple jewel on top. The face was like that of a baboon, only with fangs pointing up from lower jaws with eyes a solid blue. He had the same yellow rings with loops on the forearms, and with his shoulders adorned in heavy fur and bare-handed, he wielded a long, blue staff with yellow ends.

"Woah…" Maggie awed.

"I'll say. That was an awesome save." Jelldon said.

Luke looked up in awe and confusion at the same time. His eyes gazed up by Verias' shoulder, catching a figure on his shoulders. "I think I see someone up there." He covered his eyes to get the waning sun's rays to wear away, catching a deeper look at the blonde hair the figure had.

"Is that a person?" Esther gasped.

The unknown silhouette jumped from Verias' shoulder, he straightened out and fell straight down, landing on a knee in front of Luke. He got up without haste, his posture and fixation all too resembling for Luke.

His very eyes widened at seeing his old friend. "Shawn!"

"Eh? Wait, hold on a sec!" Shuji exclaimed. "You mean you know that guy?!"

"I sure didn't see that coming." Maggie said, hands behind her head.

Shawn faced forwards as he smirked. "I knew if there was trouble, I'd find you, Luke. You always were a messy one."

Luke definitely knew now. Upon realizing that, his eyes widened further. "Shawn, what are you doing here?! I-I thought…"

"I could ask you the same thing, Luke." He responded. "And I see you've made some new friends, too."

Luke turned towards Esther and the others, his confusion rising. "New friends? Wait, what does that mean-?!" Luke was cut off when a shadow appeared over his head. Caught off guard, he and everyone looked up towards the sky. Illuminated by the sun, the caw came from the massive avian flapping above them.

The light green bird had what was perhaps the biggest wingspan anyone's ever seen. He was a falcon-like Bakugan with each wing having three light yellow blades at the bend points. He had green legs and an equally green pair of feet with white talons. He had a rather narrow head with a slim and short yellow beak with yellow eyes and red lines beneath. On his head was a small forward light green horn with yellow markings running along the back of the neck. On the chest were green feathers in the shape of a V, with two red jewels and yellow zigzags farther up on either side. Down further on his body was a pair of smaller wings, barely skeptical to be considered large light green tufts of feathers with dark green ridging.

"What is that?!" Maggie exclaimed.

High above, on Atmos' back, there was someone else as well. His smirk was evident as he was in visual sight.

"Huh?!" Luke looked down towards Shawn for answers, seeing the friend was smiling casually.

"As you can see…I also met someone along the way."

On cue, that same person landed on a knee, showing great composure. He arose, revealing himself to everyone. He was a tall man that complimented his age. He looked around early 30s if not late 20s. He had dark brown hair that was rather long and went to behind his shoulders in terms of length, with two bangs framing the sides of his mature, smirking expression. He had on glasses, and his expression was calm and composed with brown eyes. He had a black underarmor with high collar white edging beneath a light green, short-sleeved uniform that had had yellow buttons near the top and white edging all the way down. He had on long, dark green gloves with yellow lines on either side that lead to open, cylindrical guards at the ends of the gloves. He adorned a black belt with a green cross on it. The light green uniform/coat stretched down to the knees with white edging, where it met long black boots with edging as yellow as ever on either side and soles.

The figure hummed as he adjusted his glasses, smirking at the entourage.

"Who the hell are you?" Luke questioned.

Despite the rudeness in his tone, the man paid no heed. "I believe at a time such as this, it's proper for a 'thank you' to be said, correct?"

Esther stepped up in place. "Thank you both, for saving us."

The man nodded. "You're welcome." He frowned as he turned back towards the battle ahead. "However, perhaps now we shouldn't be complimenting the other, don't you think?"

Shawn stepped up, ready to take action. "He's right. We gotta focus on finishing this battle, we'll catch up after!"

"Right!" Luke and Esther exclaimed. They turned back towards the battle, ready to end it.

Abis Omega and Verias stood beside the other, while Atchibee and Atmos flapped from above. All four Bakugan glared at the immobile Rafflesian and Clawcer, both Bakugan grunting and groaning as the veins on their bodies were pulsing weakly compared to before.

"How cute. Making new friends already." Ariella sarcastically spoke, showing disgust. "Although I admit you caught us by surprise there, it won't happen again, not after I-!" she was about to throw down the same ability card as before, but a broad arm stretched out beside her, interfering her path.

She looked over angrily towards Hendrix, seeing him shake his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What?" she sniped.

"Look at them." He gestured towards Rafflesian and Clawcer, seeing their breaths being rather labored. "They're still adapting to all that power flux. I'm afraid we'll have to stay standard now. We can't afford to exhaust their potential like this."

Although Ariella wanted to deny it, there was a kernel of wisdom within the meathead's words. She wanted to show them power, but odds were that if the condition was barely tolerable as it was now, then a second use this time would in fact just end the match. Though against better judgement, she relented. "Fine. Let's hurry and deal with those two eavesdroppers before we lose ground. Ability, activate!" she created another ability from her Bakumeter. " **Star Lance!** "

Clawcer's claw arose, the star in the center firing a beam at the flying Atmos.

The Ventus brawler's frown was serious as he raised his clutched gloved hand. "Ability, activate!" From his green Bakumeter, an ability card appeared, glowing green. " **Winding Winds!** "

Atmos made a powerful caw as he flapped his massive winds, creating a green whirlwind that blew violently, blowing away the Star Lance to oblivion.

 **Clawcer: 400 Atchibee: 400**

 **Rafflesian: 400 Abis Omega: 350**

 **Verias: 350**

 **Atmos: 400 (+200) = 600**

Ariella looked shocked, her eyes dilating. "This can't be…"

"Ability, activate!" Hendrix wasted no time getting his attack prepped as Rafflesian's thorny vines plunged into the bare earth. " **Root Seep!** "

The Haos Verias remained on guard as he held his staff, set for combat. The ground beneath began to shake violently, until four holes were created from yellow vines jutting up and surrounding Verias, ready to get slam down on him.

Shawn raised his left glove, where his yellow Bakumeter showed an ability card. "Ability, activate! **Siba Feral!** "

As the thorns came down on the Haos Bakugan, Verias looked up and raised his staff, which glowed bright yellow on both ends. In a vicious display, Verias twirled the staff overhead and pivoted, blocking the vines with fast and vicious swings. He parried each blow, attacking and defending against the ability.

Shawn looked at Luke and Esther. "Now guys, hurry while there's an opening!"

"Right, got it!" Luke turned towards Esther. "I'll stop Clawcer, you can stop Rafflesian."

"Good idea." She agreed. "Atchibee, let's go! Ability, activate! **Vermilion Jet Black!** "

"Ability, activate! **Dry World!** "

Both Bakugan surrounded the atmospheres in their respective attacks. As mist exploded and darkness shrouded the air, both Clawcer and Rafflesian were blinded by the humid misty darkness. They both were unaware as within the darkness, a massive blue globe with Abis Omega inside was set to attack. The Bakugan went blitzing through the air towards Clawcer, while Atchibee unleashed purple lightning at Rafflesian. With the cover, both Bakugan used all their might, yelling madly as their attacks made contact with each foe. A burst of smoke and mist enveloped the area, as the cried of Clawcer and Rafflesian went silent as they fell out of the dissipating clouds as balls, bouncing to stops in front of their masters.

 _ **Ariella: 0%**_

 _ **Hendrix: 0%**_

"Alright!" Maggie cheered.

"Now that's how it's done! Not bad, you amateurs!" Shuji encouraged.

All the Bakugan on Luke's side returned to ball form, swirling into blue, purple, yellow, and green. They all flew back to everyone's hands, all of them frowning at their defeated enemy.

"What you guys did was pretty wrong." Luke said. "Doesn't it leave a bitter taste in your mouths?"

Ariella showed no means of a smirk in Luke's question. "A bitter taste? The only thing that leaves a bitter taste in my mouth is losing to you again."

Shawn slid upfront, ready. "Well would you rather do 2 out of 3?"

The other man stepped up. "Yes, would you mind indulging us with more of your beliefs?" he smirked.

Seeing that they were outnumbered, Ariella was better off departing. She would have to wait another time or day to stomp them into the dirt again. Ultimately, she gave up and walked back to the ship. "Come on, Hendrix. I had enough for today."

He followed. "As did I. We still got the data recorded, did we?"

"Of course. Now let's hurry back to Thermosphere, or else Maximus is going to have our heads."

Both battlers withdrew from the six people who were still perplexed about them turning away. They paid no heed as they jumped up towards the platform, turning back towards the six battlers. They both got a very good look at each one of them, taking note of the petite 10-year-old, to the man in his 30s. With all the information processed, the Aquos woman huffed.

"Hang on! What are you guys doing?!" Luke shouted.

"Consider yourselves lucky this time." Ariella spoke confidently, and she and Hendrix descended on the platform back to the orb-like black center. The thrusters began to ridge out and expand as before, and the skis beneath arose as the orange crescent wings stretched on either side and ascended off the ground. The gusts and engines roared, leaving everyone to cover up as the craft ascended into the sky. Once high enough, they all looked up and watched it make a straight U-turn over their heads back towards west, disappearing into the distance.

"Wait…!" Luke took a few steps forward, but regrettably they were far gone. He looked at the sky, his fists clenching. "Damnit."

"That was a close call." Shawn spoke. "You know those guys?"

"It's a long story." Esther explained. "And just who might you be?"

Shawn smiled. "Well, I guess you can call me Luke's little partner in crime." He chuckled.

"What was that?!" Luke whined.

"Partner in crime?" Maggie repeated. "You mean you're criminals?"

Shawn sweatdropped. "Uh…no? It's a figurative speech."

"Oh, well that makes sense!" Jelldon chirped.

"Human idioms are so confusing." Atchibee huffed.

Esther turned towards the man who accompanied Shawn earlier. He kept a smirk on his face, which intrigued her. "Forgive my candor before. Is now a good time to start asking questions?"

The man nodded. "Well, considering our options, we should be safe for the time being…sure. But let's just take it all nice and slow, shall we?"

* * *

The group found some new shelter not far from their current location. The waning sun finally progressed into what was the start of the sunset. The two suns were positioned beside the other, illuminating the group as they sat on rocks in the shadows of formations. They had taken the time to catch up, and Luke told of his adventures so far.

"I see." The brown-haired man looked down at his knees, processing what he listened to. "So then the distortion we went through wasn't _just_ by coincidence."

"Looks that way." Shawn figured. "But it looks like it could be said the same for how we all met today."

"Coincidence?" Esther parroted.

"Perhaps." The mature man responded. "We were able to find ourselves in less than two days in a similar location."

"Speaking of location, that's what also bugs me." Luke interjected. "Shawn, weren't we right next to each other when we were transported away?"

Shawn put a hand to his chin, thinking aloud. "Yeah, now that you mention it, Luke. Why did we end up getting separated must've been the distortion. But of we were both separated regardless of location, then this can only mean one thing…"

Judging by Luke's eyes, he didn't get it. However, the more he thought, the more the realization dawned. "Wait, you're saying-!"

"Yeah. Odds are that Master Riaan was teleported to New Vestroia as well." He nodded.

Luke snapped back up, looking all happy and excited. He was comparable to a child's excitement on Christmas. "That's great! Now all we have to do is find him, too! And then we can all get back home!"

Shawn meekly chuckled at his friend's child-like demeanor. _'This won't be an easy picnic to stomach. Even if Master Riaan was transported alongside us, heaven knows where he is.'_ He looked towards Shuji, Esther, and Maggie. "Speaking of all, thank you for taking care of Luke. I understand that he can be a handful."

Esther waved him dismissively. "Oh, it's no trouble, really."

"Heh, you say that, but the guy's been wearing us down pretty quick." Shuji sneered.

"We weren't getting anywhere with him. We even lost all our water because of him." Maggie pointed out.

Luke shot looks at them all. "Well sorry!"

"So you actually knew Luke before all this?" Abis questioned Shawn.

"Of course." He answered. "We've known each other since we were kids…oh, sorry, where are my manners? I forgot to say who I was, didn't I? I'm Shawn Just, and right beside me is Haos Verias." He gestured towards his Bakugan, who popped open beside his shoulder.

"It's good to meet you all." The ape-like Bakugan greeted.

"We're humbled by your bravery today. Thank you for everything that you've done." Esther spoke in high modesty.

The unknown man nodded. "No thanks are necessary anymore. We're all acquainted now." He obliged to the group by getting a hand from behind and bowing forward, continuing to smirk. "Now I believe you asked me who I was before, isn't that right, Luke? Forgive the postponed introductions; my name is Jase Mercury, and I am the Colonel of the B.I.F, UK Division."

Luke, of all the people, was perhaps the most dumbfounded. "B.I.F…?"

"Is that a special organization or something?" Maggie's eyes widened at the prospect. She gasped. "Are you a spy?!"

Jase chuckled. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Aww~!" she whined.

"B.I.F." Esther repeated. "Wait, I think I've heard of that. It's an anacronym, standing for Bakugan Integration Force, right?"

Again, he nodded. "Right."

"So then you're part of some military branch?" Luke gasped, completely shocked by the affiliation Jase had. His family had trained men who were part of his Royal Guard, and they were dead serious about their jobs.

Maggie's eyes sparkled in delight. "Oh wow! That means you're a super smart general guy, right?"

"Colonel, actually." He corrected.

Shuji chuckled confidently. "Well then, guess it's kinds cool to have someone with military experience with us, huh?"

"So then you were caught in the distortion as well, Jase?" Esther questioned.

"Yes. Fortunately I was alone in my quarters writing down some documents, when all of a sudden a hole opened up before my desk. I got up and approached it with caution, only that was to be my mistake. Next thing I knew, I was in this world." He looked around, taking note of the many rock formations and the air. "At first, I speculated a dream, but the smell of the air, and the sky as of last night, and the energy…it was clear that I wasn't home."

"Been there, done that. Believe me." Shuji said.

Jase looked down at his hand, referring to the green sphere that popped open. "Fortunately, with my Bakugan experience back on earth, I was able to tell that the various Bakugan we were seeing are New Vestroia-relative. I believe these ones aren't native to our planet, supposedly."

Atmos turned towards the others, lowering his head in grace. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." He greeted. "My name is Ventus Atmos."

"Greetings, Atmos." Atchibee responded. "Thanks for earlier."

"Please, don't be so modest, Atchibee. I was just there for support." He responded.

Jase smiled. "I was very fortunate to have met Atmos. Thankfully, he was the closest when the energy wave reverted Bakugan to ball form. He led me to the outskirts of the territory the energy resided in, and as we traveled, it was by sheer luck that I met your friend over here, Luke." He turned towards Shawn, who just shrugged.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive." Luke's eyes widened again. "Wait! You mean you know what caused all this?!"

"Well, to be more accurate, it's more of who _and_ what." Jase responded. "From what we saw, it looks to be that those two Bakugan battlers, they could be accountable, if not partially, for these events."

Shuji kept arms crossed as he thought aloud. "Yeah, what's with those guys anyway? Their Bakugan were black, and they weren't even Darkus." He put both hands on his head, showing frustration. "Man, all this thinking's annoying me."

Jase adjusted his glasses once more, refracting light. "Whoever they were, they appeared to have used what were chaos or forbidden cards to unlock their Bakugan's potential. As we have noticed, not only did their Bakugan's power level rise, but the results on their bodies were more…extreme."

"Yeah, they looked like they were in pain." Maggie frowned.

"This wouldn't have happened if we had just acted sooner." Luke looked down in regret, his brow furrowing at his own failure. "I can't believe I let that happen."

"It's not your fault, Luke." Esther assured. "All we can do now is just hope for the best."

Luke said nothing as he was mumbling weakly. The look on Esther's face only softened. Abis also looked up, seeing the bitter taste in Luke's mouth.

"So how did they get these cards anyway if they were that drastic?" Fly Beetle questioned.

"Honestly, we're just as clueless as you." Verias responded.

Shawn nodded. "They must have used some sort of technology to have mutated or altered qualities of an ability card, but if they had to o that, they needed some sort of blueprints to do that, right?"

"So then you're saying these cards were used before?" Jelldon asked.

"That doesn't sound good." Abis said. "I know now from that battle that those cards can only mean bad news. We almost got crushed if it weren't for you guys backing us up."

"The enemy must be very advanced in the technology they developed if they can generate new abilities from old ones." Jase thought aloud. "Those two battlers, it could be that they're not alone in the operation. Perhaps we may have an opportunity to save the Bakugan and stop them from accomplishing their agenda."

"What do you mean?" Luke inquired.

"Remember how we said we saw where the energy came from?" Shawn asked. "Well, just before we gave chase to those two, we found out they were residing within the walls of what looked like a city. From what we know, the one up ahead is labeled as Thermosphere. If we head there, we'll be one step closer to knowing to free Bakugan, as well as potential transportation back home."

Luke's eyes shot open. "Really?"

"Yeah, seems like it to me." Shawn said. "New Vestroia is inhabited by Bakugan alone. They must've crossed space in order to get here. Meaning we can send them back and find a way to salvage our survival."

Esther looked at the sun, watching it set in the far distance. "Unfortunately, I don't think we'll be making it very far today."

"Wait, what?!" Luke stammered. "What about Master Riaan?! What about getting home?!"

"I'm sure Master Riaan is fine, Luke." Shawn assured. "Remember, he has Bakugan with him. And besides, he can take care of himself. We should focus on resting up somewhere for the time being. All this explaining is tenacious on me."

Maggie looked around, looking at her surroundings in worry. "You mean we're gonna sleep here tonight?"

Shuji let out a long sigh. "Well, guess I'll be waking up to knots in my back."

"Actually…" Jase's insinuation perked everyone's ears. They all turned towards him, seeing him smirk. "Along our way here, Shawn and I found something most interesting. It's about five miles out. You all believe you can make it?"

Maggie showed a perky smile. "If it means a place to sleep, then sure!"

"Anything to get out of this dump." Shuji commented.

Esther looked towards Luke. "How are you feeling, Luke?" she thought back to the heat stroke he had before, and how he was running low on water.

Luke looked at her as though she were the one confused. "I'm fine…I think." He didn't like to recall his experience earlier, but he knew he had to take it easy. He didn't want to risk wearing himself out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, stop worrying. I'll be fine this time, I promise."

Esther frowned. "If you say so."

Seeing how everyone agreed, Jase took the lead. "Good, now everyone, follow us." Jase turned with Shawn as the two trekked on ahead.

Everyone followed behind, taking the pace as moderate as possible. As ironic as it was, Luke was the one lagging behind. He was still being sure not to exhaust himself, but it was something more than that. As they followed along, the way he looked at Shawn and Jase's backs was like discerning math. _'Haos…and Ventus…wait, where have I seen this before?'_ He thought deeply to how those were familiar, but it wasn't easy. _'Wait! That dream I had! All those attributes! Were they…?'_ He looked ahead, seeing that everyone, including himself, had a Bakugan with a different attribute. _'Did I really imagine all that?'_

"Luke, you okay?" Esther called.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he hurried his pace. "Uh, yeah! Coming!"

* * *

And thus, the group went and made some progress far out. It took them until dark to keep to some cliffs, but otherwise, despite the sky turning to night once more and the odd cosmos twinkling above, it wasn't something that bothered them too much. Distracted a little, sure, but otherwise kept pace.

"Are we getting anywhere even?" Maggie slumped forward, ready to pass out. "We've been walking forever~."

"Are you two serious about shelter being here? Because I'm starting to think that there's not." Shuji grunted.

"No, we can assure you. It's just around the corner." Jase insisted.

"You said that thirty minutes ago." Luke deadpanned.

"Did I?" he smirked. "Well, guess we should be there then."

Maggie facepalmed in annoyance. "If I don't find somewhere with water in the next five minutes, I think I'm gonna…"

"Wait." Esther exclaimed.

"What?" Atchibee asked.

The woman pressed on, but her vision narrowed. "I see something up ahead." In her eyes, she saw something rather white.

Luke leaned forward, narrowing his vision to zoom in as well. "Hey, I think I see something, too!"

The group began to close in one something just around the corner, literally what Jase said. They all stayed close as they approached something that was against the side of the cliffs. When they all got in front of it, they looked up with wide eyes, completely speechless.

"What is that?" Maggie awed.

Before them appeared to have been something that looked like an observatory almost. It was primarily white building with fragments of faded red. With its two floors, they all saw that it was rather rusty; dirty especially. The design was something else, but it was just too bizarre to be mistaken for just the observatory gimmick.

Shuji put his hands to his hips, tilting his whole body to look at it from another angle. "Just what kind of hunk of junk is this."

"Well, Shuji. This 'hunk of junk' is what we've found on our way here." Jase explained.

"Really?" Esther looked at Shawna and Jase and back at the design. Her blue eyes looked up in slight awe.

"Looks gross if you ask me." Abis said.

"Maybe, but if those guys try to find us again, maybe we'll have better luck staying here as cover." Esther said.

"It looks like it's been abandoned." Fly Beetle noted. "Who do you think it belongs to?"

"I'm, uh…really more concerned of our health if we step inside." Jelldon nervously admitted.

"Well we're not safe out in the open." Verias pointed out.

Luke narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward. He drew his blade slowly, being sure to stay quiet and slowly wormed his way towards the bottom entrance. Staying ahead of the group, with Shuji and Maggie in the back, they all followed Luke's lead as he held his sword to his side. When he got close enough, he stayed weary of the door.

"Hello?" He reached for the double doors, but to his shock, they slid open on command, making him step back.

"They opened?" Atchibee gasped.

"Everyone, stay on guard." Shawn drew his fencer, advancing carefully beside Luke.

The two friends went first inside. The first thing they noticed was how dark it was. There wasn't much light except for the skies illuminating the windows. The second thing everyone noticed was how dusty it was. It was so unkempt and desolate, but otherwise nothing was out of place.

Jase passed by a sliding door, peering inside of it. From the dim lighting, he saw a set of two beds; one on each side. "It looks like someone lived here."

"Yeah, seems that way." Shawn looked into another room, where he saw another set of beds, same setup as the room that Jase looked into.

Maggie leaned into a small dark room, her brown eyes looking wondrously everywhere. While she was more curious, Jelldon was more…drastic.

"Oh god, please someone find some light." He whimpered inside his shuddering ball form.

"Jelldon, are you okay?" Maggie asked.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine. Just…please find some light soon. I feel like I can't breathe."

Maggie looked confusedly down at her partner, realizing what was going on. She cupped him and held the Pyrus Bakugan close. "Aw~, someone afraid of the dark?"

"N-no I'm not!" he denied. He only grew more embarrassed as Maggie held him close.

"Aw, it's okay. I'm here." She cooed. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone's afraid of the dark sometimes. Now let's see…is this it?" The little girl reached for something on the way that flicked on. The light went on in the room, revealing what looked like a bathroom, with a toilet, sink, and single person shower installed.

"Hey guys, I found the bathroom!" she called. "But…ew, the curtains are all stale and moldy!"

Luke found another door, one that slid open to a balcony. He walked out, seeing the night sky above. As he looked up, he began to fall silent as he was lost in the world of the stars. The longer he stared at the norm and the many odds planets that encompassed the land, the more mysteries he found that surprised him; mysteries that he got wrapped up in less than a day's time. And now, he was hiking with people by his side.

Abis popped out of ball form, standing on the railing looking up. "What are you looking at up there?" he asked.

"I don't know." Luke answered. "I guess…I'm just not sure."

"Hey guys, come up here!" Shawn shouted.

Brought out of his little imagination, Luke turned and went back inside, with Abis Omega following. Everyone made way up towards the second floor, where they went up a small shaft that opened up to what looked like a control room with panels and a huge amount of windows for complete 180 Degrees of view outside. Even in the control room, it was all pure dust and stale.

"The whole place is completely deserted." Fly Beetle said.

Jase walked on over towards the middle seat, where there was a yellow hood over the modulators and keyboard. He frowned down, inspecting it all.

"Does it still work?" Atmos asked.

"Only one way to find out." The Ventus battler gently pressed a finger on a keyboard, and then another. After a few good buttons being pushed, the lights slowly turned on, giving light to the entire observatory. Unknowingly, Jelldon sighed in relief.

"What's all these seats for?" Maggie looked down at the lower level, seeing another set of five seats sprawled everywhere. The technology was shockingly advanced, and no one really had a grasp on it.

"Forget the seats, just who was here anyway?" Shuji wondered.

"Beats me." Maggie shrugged.

Esther turned towards Jase as he kept meddling with controls. "What are you doing now?"

Jase continued to make panels and screens pop up as he pressed key after key. He kept his studies stern and remained absolutely focused. "This technology and these services, they're relatively similar to what we use back in the B.I.F. It shouldn't take long for me to know the layout and programs this vehicle holds." He kept pressing some more buttons, until finally a green icon with options appeared in front as a translucent screen.

"Holographic keyboards?" Shawn questioned.

"Cool." Luke awed.

Jase smirked as he adjusted his glasses. He meekly chuckled as he raised his finger. "Everyone, brace yourselves. I'm about to change some settings here."

With one more push of a button, the entire observatory arose a few feet, much to everyone's shock. The whole place was giving off a warning siren as it was all feeling like the ground was utterly breaking.

"What's happening?" Maggie almost lost footing.

"Gah~!" Shuji panicked as he held onto the nearest chair, hunching over it.

Outside, the whole trailer was beginning to transform. The vehicle's entire top slowly descended by blue cranes on either side. The whole upper half descended and clicked into the entrance the guys took to get inside. The small windows and antennae atop the observatory folded in, and the fencing on the balconies all over descended. The elongated sides of the lower half slowly maneuvered around the structure to converge behind and click into place. The entire observatory then looked more like an oversized RV if not a tank with six wheels.

Shuji, Maggie, and Luke all rushed towards the edge of the windows, where they noticed the ground level was closer than before. They all looked shocked to say the very least.

"Wait, hold on a second! What the heck happened?!" Shuji panicked. "Weren't we an observatory!"

"I didn't know this thing could move! Amazing!" Maggie chirped.

"This is supposed to be a hybrid machine that we stumbled across." Jase explained. "It's a trailer and an RV at the same time, at least from what I've been able to tell."

Luke's eyes shuddered in pure amazement. "Amazing…"

Abis plopped onto a display table, where all the other Bakugan gathered. He looked around, shocked by it all. "So this is your type of technology you humans develop? It's very strange." He said.

"I think we all feel the same." Fly Beetle said.

Jelldon waddled to turn to the front. "But hey, it's still pretty cool, I guess…"

"With this, we should be able to maneuver a lot faster on our course." Atmos concurred.

Jase nodded. "Exactly. Everyone, get ready. We'll take this nice and slow." He slowly pressed his foot on the gas petal. Making the machine's wheels crank and slowly move. After much turning, the few wheels started to turn about. Eventually, the whole RV was starting to move, driving forward.

The landscape around Luke began to move, and he looked out the window with deep awe. _'Whoa…so this is what it's like traveling?'_

Esther grinned ahead. "Now we'll get closer to where Ariella and Hendrix went to."

"Absolutely. Let's find out what we're up against." Atchibee spoke.

"Precisely." Jase stepped on the gas petals, making the vehicle go faster across the land. "Everyone, let's move!"

The trailer pressed on through the wasteland, gravel and dirt churning beneath the wheels as the moldy, rusted machine carried the group from walking to preserving the energy needed to fixing what went wrong.

* * *

 **And here's chapter 3! Once again, I have completely shocked you guys with revelations that would otherwise spell shock all over. Remember as I said before, this story takes place a year after the events of the series finale, and really, I was wondering what happened to Baron's trailer since we haven't seen it since episode 22 of New Vestroia in front of Gama City. So, since we were left in the norm about that, I just improvised, and picked up from where they left off.**

 **And as you also saw, I brought back a modified version of the Chaos Ability X and the Bakugan turning black. I've added some modified bits to the abilities, especially with the abilities at maximum capacity, such as abilities including Aquos Cyclowave that adds 400 Gs. And I know the Chaos Abilities were inferior or rather weak, but that's to be expected. It'll get better I hope. As you have also noticed, now the whole gang is accounted for, with Haos Verias and Ventus Atmos added. How's that for a freaky team of Bakugan for major characters? And as you saw, Shawn and potentially Master Riaan were also transported to New Vestroia.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hoped Atchibee and Abis team up again for shorter battles this time was worth something. So review, follow, and thanks for reading another chapter! :)**


	4. Thermosphere

Complete black surrounded everything. It was utter darkness, with neither heat or cold. It wasn't tepid, nor was it tranquil. And yet, at the same time, it felt like…everything. It was a very strange feeling; nothing, yet everything at the same time. Within that darkness, there was an enigmatic tone.

"My great warrior…you have been chosen…you…and your friends…" From the sound of it, it was a woman's voice. "A great tale shall fall. In tales that lie in stone, there lies a tale that follows its entities. Those entities that dare to take the path of righteousness out of all odds shall cometh of six worlds. Six worlds that intertwine into what shall spark the dawn of a revolution…"

The voice faded, just as the darkness itself lifted.

* * *

A body turned on one side of the bed. Underneath the navy-blue blanket was Luke, who stirred occasionally. He groaned as he slept, even through the rising sun that beamed through the wide window. In a sudden spur, his eyes opened, a groggy expression shown on his face. Realizing he was awake, he slouched up and gave the wall on the other side of the room a blank stare. "I'm up…" he grumbled. He rubbed the side of his head, his red hair surprisingly soft. "Man, what a crazy night. How far did we even drive?" He turned towards the window, seeing the sunrise fresh as life itself rising. It was still very early, but Luke was known to have been that typical morning frontier walker. However, something boggled his mind, and it wasn't just the fact that he was sleeping in a dirty old trailer in the middle of nowhere. As he glared out at the morning sun, his mind began backtracking.

' _I could've sworn…that I just heard a voice calling out to me. Was that just a dream?'_

A blue orb opened on the stand beside him. It popped open to reveal Abis Omega awakening as well with his own groan. "Man, that was a long night…" he mumbled. "Don't I ever get any sleep now? Huh?" He turned to notice that Luke was up. "Oh, you."

"Hey, Abis." Luke groggily greeted. Compared to a minute ago, he seemed well.

"Guess it's another day of crazy then, right?" the Aquos Bakugan inquired dryly.

Luke took the blanket off his body, revealing himself to be in only his jeans and black t-shirt. He pivoted and slid in his socks that lied in his shoes. As he bent down to tie his shoes, he frowned heavily. His green eyes were fixated on the flooring, and yet his body was on auto pilot as he kept tying.

"Hey, you okay?" Abis asked. "You're looking a little stale."

Snapping back to reality, Luke looked up towards his Bakugan. "No, I'm fine." He grunted. "Just had a weird dream is all."

"If you say so." The Aquos Bakugan didn't find a need to pry in his business, but as much as he was interested in these "dreams" that Luke had, this was only a second occurrence. He knew that as his partner by default, he felt he should be careful around his human ally. As he was growing weary on keeping his mouth shut, thankfully, the door slid open on the other side.

Luke hummed in question as the door slid to reveal someone already up. Walking into the room, Shawn smiled.

"I see you're up now." He said.

"Shawn." Luke said, surprised.

"You just got up?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah…"

Shawn noticed the inquired Luke on Luke's face, but he simply smirked it off. "Looks like someone had a rough night. Guess Jade's driving knocked you for a loop then."

Luke turned away. "I'm fine."

Shawn put his hands up, feigning innocence. "Alright, alright. You ready then? We have a lot of ground to cover."

"You better believe it." Luke stood up and put on his coat. He turned around and held Abis Omega as he closed in his ball form. With him in hand, he was set and smiling. He pivoted and ran out the door, catching up with Shawn. "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

After a light breakfast on the remaining provisions they all had, the group was rendered without any fresh water or even the likes of nourishment to last until the trip's conclusion. They all gathered on the second floor of the trailer, which was in observatory mode. On a round table, they all gathered beside Jase, who was up straight and adjusting his glasses.

"I'm glad we're finally up now." He smirked. "Especially you, Shuji."

Shuji stepped back. "What?! What's that mean?!"

Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose with a deep sigh. "Oh good grief. You were out like a light. Did you not even hear me the first 20 times?"

"Not to mention the snoring." Jelldon groaned. It was clear he lacked sleep as much as his partner did.

Shuji had nothing to say. Even Fly Beetle turned towards him in confusion, but he simply folded his arms and pouted away in embarrassment.

"So Jase." Esther started. "Have you been able to fully operate the vehicle?"

Jase nodded with confidence. "I trust that you will find my ability to now operate this contraption will be most effective. I took the time to find the manuals and guidelines imprinted in the system. For example…" To demonstrate his expertise, he tapped several keys on the keyboard of the circular table. In front, a green panel with a layout of New Vestroia's geography was present. A red dot appeared on the screen, which was their pinpoint.

Maggie's eyes widened in shock. "Wow! That's so cool!"

"So that's our current location?" Shawn asked.

Again, Jase nodded. "Affirmative. This vehicle has already been hardwired with a map of New Vestroia's geography, and at the same time, it's been also receiving some… _interesting_ feedback."

Luke crossed his arms. "What's that mean?"

Jase turned towards him. "Well, Luke, interesting is an adjective that details your attention to so-"

"I know that!" Luke snapped. "I meant these weird waves you speak of!"

Luke chuckled at the teasing and moved right along. "Well…" He pressed more keys on the platform, largening the global view of New Vestroia to where it looked like a globe rather than a flat map. "These energy waves are not only massive, but they're also looking to be so powerful that they're like heavy vibrating pulses that ripple constantly throughout the earth."

The screen showed what looked like green ripples that came from two points completely polar opposites of each other. The one was on the far east, where they were, while there was another in the far west, over on what looked like another large piece of land.

"What are those?" Shuji asked.

"Those must be the pinpoints from where the energies are coming from." Shawn answered.

Jase nodded. "More or less. What we're picking up are what are labeled as 'dimension waves', wavelengths that are able to become so powerful that the likes of Bakugan are affected."

"So that's why we were reverted to spherical form." Atchibee speculated.

"Looks like these guys who we are up against, they must have similar intelligence to know the technology that made us like this before." Verias said. "If that is the case, then how did they get their hands on it?"

"I'm just wondering if it's the same species." Fly Beetle added.

Esther put a hand to her chin, trying to think. "That wouldn't be false…"

"Well if it's the same species as before, would that also mean there has to be a similar way to getting rid of them then?" Luke wondered.

Jase tapped another key pattern on the board. They all watched as another screen appeared, showing the distance between them and Thermosphere. "As far as what I have been able to detail, these two checkpoints have to rely on some energy or perhaps power core to send these waves out. To be strong enough to reverberate throughout the world means there must be a large energy requirement. I believe that if we take out the source in both cities, the Bakugan _should_ return to normal again."

Shuji crossed his arms next. "So like…taking out a radio tower or something?"

"As a simile, something like that." Jase answered. "It may not resonate from a tower at all. It could be a core or massive generator within the city itself. We just need to figure out how it operates and shut it down."

Luke stepped up next, but he showed a more acquiescent vibe. "And then…that'll get us home?"

Jase frowned. "I'm afraid I'm not sure."

"But we still have to get home ourselves, you know." Luke retorted. His answer came out quicker than anticipated.

"Luke." Esther said.

Jase lowered his head as he frowned in disappointment. "I don't think you're grasping the situation here, Luke."

"What? Of course I am!" He pointed a thumb to himself. "I know well enough that if we get to these cities, we should find Master Riaan and stop these things, then we can go home. Right, guys?" He turned left and right, looking for any signs of others agreeing. Shuji looked more or less confused, but the others didn't show anything less than wonder and frowns at Luke. "Uh…"

"Luke." He turned his attention towards Esther. "You need to take a deep breath and think about the situation we're in. For all we know, we may never get home, at least not yet."

Luke gasped in horror. "What? But we can't stay here!"

"Well it's not like we have a choice either." Shawn argued. "We could get home, but if we do find a way, what about the Bakugan? We can't just leave them like this."

"Yeah!" Maggie added. "Jelldon and the others need our help! I wanna see my Mom again, but I can't leave him like this. It's too harsh."

"Maggie…?" Jelldon looked at Maggie, his green eyes showing shock at his battle partner.

"Your friend that you speak of could be here in New Vestroia, but what are the odds that it could also be false?" Jase asked. "There's no guarantee that he's even here."

Luke stomped on the ground, fists clutched. "But he has to be! Shawn made it here, didn't he?! If we find Master Riaan, we'll have a better chance at beating those guys who attacked us and get the Bakugan free! Surely then we may find a way home, right?"

"But Luke…" Shawn trailed off, getting Luke's exasperation.

The way looked at him, it showed his confusion and frustration. This was his annoyance, as well as his fault. If pointed out, he'd deny it like some child. But the world also doesn't revolve around him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to agree with Jase on this one. As far as what I know, we may as well be dealing with enemies who may only have a one-way trip here. Plus, Master Riaan is very skilled. We'll find him, but if not during the venture, then would it really be worth it to sit around after circling the world to find him?"

Luke was confused to say the least, but the merit Shawn gave was a valid point. He knew Master Riaan was very powerful, and a skilled teacher in the art f weaponry. He had what it took to stay alive, that he knew. But Luke was also taught something else by him – don't leave a man behind unless he's dead.

He looked at everyone, seeing the discomfort on their faces. They looked worried for Luke's decision to say the least.

"Whether you choose to help us or not is up to you." Esther said. "But we'll be up front doing what we can."

"Wait." They all watched as what looked like Luke to be hesitating. He looked down at the ground, fists clutching. He looked annoyed for a lack of better word. "…I…I want to get home, and I want Master Riaan with us, too. I think we can really benefit, but I still wouldn't feel right about what happened." He thought back to Clawcer and Rafflesian, remembering how they were all black and menacing, but at the same time, he could also see the immense level of pain they were going through. "I know getting home is important, but those guys from before, they made those Bakugan suffer, I mean, it's wrong and all…but I guess it'd be worse of me to think of more suffering because of that."

"Luke?" Abis looked towards his partner, his shock on the rise.

"I guess what I'm saying…is that I'll help you guys and all, as long as we get those guys to stop doing whatever they're doing, right?"

"They all looked towards each other, somewhat getting what Luke was trying to say. In a way, they kind of got where he was going with this. They turned towards him, with Maggie smiling.

"Great! Looks like we're in this together then!" she chirped.

Shawn smiled. "Thank you, Luke. I'm sure the Bakugan appreciate it."

Luke crossed his arms and looked away. "Yeah, well, Master Riaan wouldn't forgive me if he found out I let Bakugan left like this. He has one, too, so that'd be disrespectful."

Esther smiled generously.

Jase approached Luke, giving a serious frown. "Very well then. Now that we have come to a mutual agreement, there's another matter I'd want to get to."

Luke looked towards him, his brow raised in wonder. "Huh?" He noticed how Jase was looking at him solemnly. What shocked him was what happened next. His eyes slowly widened when he saw him pull up a green sphere. When it was raised to his side, he had a bad feeling crawl up his spine.

"I was evaluating your battle skills, and even now, I want to get an understanding of them. Would you be obliged to prove your worth?"

Esther's eyes widened. "What are you doing? You want to test his skills now?"

"Oh great, not this again." Shuji rolled his eyes. "Alright, but this time, we're not holding back."

"Uh, I don't think he was talking about you, Shuji." Maggie pointed out.

Luke stepped back, completely surprised by Jase's offer. "Another battle?" he exasperated. "Isn't that pointless I we have something more important to deal with?"

Jase smirked. "I see no problem with it. Besides, if you don't know your own strength, then how will you expect to help the Bakugan? You have to be sure of yourself before you can be sure of others."

Abis Omega arose to Luke's side, looking more than what could be described as willing. "I guess you have a point. As long as it's quick, right Luke?"

Luke sighed; he knew he really didn't have a choice. "Okay." He grabbed Abis Omega. "But after we're done, we need to get moving."

Jase nodded. "You have my word. It shall be swift."

* * *

The two suns in the horizon were just over the horizon. They were beaming in an angle down on the group as they all stood outside the observatory. They watched as Jase and Luke stood apart from each other, battle distance and ready.

Jase held the Gate Card in his hand. "Shall we get this over with? Gate Card, set!" He shot the card out by simply swiping his arm opposite. The card landed on the ground, fading into a bright green that rippled all throughout the land.

"Bakugan, brawl!" He threw his Bakugan, which popped out once close enough. "Ventus Atmos, stand!"

The Bakugan arose in a green light. The light faded, and Atmos flapped. He ascended slightly, cawing out as his wingspan startled the group.

"Woah, what long wings!" Shuji gasped.

Jase chuckled. "Why thank you. Now, Luke, your turn."

"Here we go!" He threw Abis Omega. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

The ball opened, and popping out in a blue light was Abis Omega. The massive serpent roared out as he glared at Atmos, ready to do battle.

 **Atmos: 400 Abis Omega: 350**

"Gate Card, open." Jase slowly swiped his arm across once more. The field glowed brightly, revealing the Ventus symbol and what looked like the Ventus colors swirling in the card. "Ventus Reactor."

The card began to expel a lot of wind the became a green cyclone that surrounded Atmos. The whirlwind made Atmos glow a bright green aura, one that magnified his power.

 **Atmos: 400 (+50) = 450 Abis Omega: 350**

The winds were weak, but enough to stir Luke's hair and his coat. "Alright, let's try this then! Ability, activate!" He held up his wrist, an ability card reveling itself. " **Sea Helix!** "

Abis Omega stayed still as his body was surrounded by a helix of water. It swirled and spiraled like a shield, protecting him from Atmos' gust that he was giving off. As Abis Omega's power level went from **350** to **450** , Atmos' power level went down to **350**.

"That was a decent move, right?" Maggie questioned.

Esther nodded. "It's a good start."

Shawn put a hand to his chin, raising a brow. "Although, I really question something else…"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Maggie asked.

Jase stood still as his opponent was surrounded by spiraling water. The helix was dense enough to be considered a lot of water, but to him, it only served to make him smile. "That should do it."

Luke raised a brow. "What was that?"

Jase held up his wrist. "Ability, activate! **Typhoon Chase!** "

Atmos cawed out as his body gave a bright green aura. He flapped his wings repeatedly, summoning a really strong gust that blew into Abis and his helix of water. The Bakugan tried to hold his ground, but hissed as he was recoiling away to defend.

 **Atmos: 350 (+100) = 450 Abis Omega: 450**

"Gah! So powerful!" Maggie covered up, keeping her dress from flying.

Abis kept his ground as the winds were pushing. The Sea Helix, however, was not so fortunate. The water it generated followed the wind. The droplets and waves followed within it, and it all began to splatter over the observatory, much to everyone's surprise.

Luke gasped in surprise. "What?!"

"Hey, watch it!" Shuji snapped. "You're getting the vehicle wet!"

Esther's eyes widened. "So, wait, look!" She and the others looked at the winds and water alike, both splattering against the observatory was starting to wear away the dirt, and the air began to blow hard into the entrance, creating a powerful draft inside the vehicle. All the dust inside the contraption was beginning to die out.

Maggie looked up, completely shocked beyond her imagination. "It's getting water to make the vehicle clean."

"Well that's one way to get two birds with one stone." Shawn smiled.

Once the wind dialed down, Abis was seen faltering with a thud. He shook his head, but when he looked back, he noticed how the dirt on the transportation was all gone. In fact, it looked clean and crisp. Even Luke was caught completely off guard.

"Wait, the hell just happened?" he gasped.

"I used Atmos' ability to pick up some of your water from your ability to clean the transportation." Jase explained with a smirk. "It was very effective, wasn't it?"

Luke was completely dumbfounded, for lack of better words. He was speechless, and soon quickly turned to a stuttering shock. "B-but I thought…?"

With him and Abis completely off guard, Jase didn't waste a beat as he got Atmos set. "Now then ability, activate! **Ventus Airsaw!** "

Atmos cawed as he took advantage of his opponent completely confused. He flapped his wings once, sending a singular blade of green energy at Abis. The Aquos Bakugan was still in shock that he was off guard completely. He looked back, just as the airsaw slashed at him with green blazes.

With a shout of pain, Abis glowed blue, swirling back into ball form that plopped by Luke's side. Luke looked down at the fallen Bakugan, completely baffled.

 _ **Luke: 60%**_

"Nice shot." Verias commented.

"That'd throw me off, too." Fly Beetle commented.

Atmos glowed green and swirled back into ball form. He returned to Jase's hand, caught without having to move much. The battler smiled as he walked forward, meeting up with Luke.

"W-wait! Hold up a second!" Luke snapped. "You mean, you just wanted to battle…only to get the trailer clean?"

Jase nodded with a teasing smirk. "I do apologies, but I figured if I said it upfront, you wouldn't feel as obligated to help. No hard feelings."

Abis Omega popped open again, looking at him confused. "But, I thought you wanted to test us and our strength?"

"Well, it was more or less that as well." He responded. "Consider it a win-win for both of us, wouldn't you say?"

Luke looked back at the trailer and back at Jase. He did not appreciate being lied to, but he had to admit it did look a lot better than intended. It's the thought that counted, and technically, that was considered quick. Though, it did leave a sour taste in his mouth.

A hand was put on his shoulder, revealing it to be Shawn. "Oh lighten up, Luke. That was quick, just like he said." He assured. "Besides, I'm sure we all know the other's strength by now. We just need to be ready for whatever comes our way."

Luke looked down at the ground giving a meek brow. "…fine." He pouted. "But we're picking up from where we left off. I hate leaving battles unfinished."

"You have my word." Jase nodded. "Now, would you like to continue just a little more?"

Luke smirked in delight. "Yeah, definitely!" He looked down at Abis Omega, picking him up from the ground. "You ready to get back at him?"

"Let's go again." The Aquos Bakugan readied.

With that, Luke frowned as he threw his Gate Card next. "Alright then, let's finish this! Bakugan, brawl…"

* * *

The trailer wheels were mowing and turning without delay. The whole vehicle looked fresh and lively; even the floors and shower curtains were scrubbed down. The whole machine looked rather well. After one more round against Jase, the two agreed to stop for the time being, and the group had to spend the next hour or so trying to clean the inside of the trailer. It was grueling, and it was hell, but it's what made the blankets smell better, and everyone pitched in with ease.

Finally, with the sun up, everyone was moving. They were inside the trailer and heading off for Thermosphere. Inside, everything was looking swell.

Shuji slouched on a seat, completely exhausted. "Ma~n." he sighed.

Maggie leaned in, giving him a pouty scolding. "Aw, don't tell us you're exhausted just from that?"

"Hey, give me a break, would ya? I had to scrub that freaking toilet for ten minutes straight!" Shuji retorted.

"At least now the gears are looking in shape." Shawn noted. "We should be reaching Thermosphere very soon."

"This is all a very formidable task we're about to do. We'll have to do our best for the Bakugan." Esther commented.

"I hear you there, Esther." Atchibee acknowledged. She turned on her partner's shoulder to look up and around the location. "Say, just what exactly are we in, per se?"

Abis turned towards her. "Good question."

"Um, didn't you guys call this thing…what was it again? A trailer?" Jelldon inquired.

Luke crossed his arms, rolling his eyes away. "Yeah, but last I checked, trailers like these don't exist."

"Then what do we call it, then?" Shawn wondered.

Everyone looked down and wondered of what to do regarding the vehicle they were on. They seemed perplexed at best for ideas, and that's where Maggie raised her hand.

"I got it!" she yelled. "We should have a name for this thing!"

"A name?" Esther questioned.

Maggie eagerly nodded. "Mhm! Everyone should have a name, shouldn't they? Why don't we settle what we're on just by calling it that?" She looked out ahead, towards were Jade was riding the contraption over the land. "And I got just the name!"

"You do?" Shawn smirked.

"Heh, this should be good." Shuji snorted.

Maggie nodded. "Yeah! And I call it…The Trailer." She sounded extra dramatic as she moved her arm in an arc.

A long silence passed as everyone just stared at her. There were no words to describe how they felt, nor what to say about her little "imagination".

"Sounds good to me." Shawn deadpanned.

"Wait, what?!" Shuji gawked.

"Guess it's simple to remember." Luke shrugged.

"Hold on-!"

"The Trailer, well it makes sense." Esther pointed out.

"You-!"

Maggie chimed with satisfaction. "See? I knew you all would like it! From here on, we're calling this guy, The Trailer!"

Shuji waved his hands in the air, groaning as he turned away in annoyance.

"Everyone, look alive." Jase called out. "We're approaching our destination."

All the conversation declined into quiet gasps of wonder. Everyone turned ahead, with Luke racing upfront to get a visual straight through the window. They all crossed the wasteland of rock and cliffs, and soon enough, they came to a stop just over a cliff. The Trailer parked itself and sat on the edge that overlooked the large, circular-shaped domain that was the same place Jase and Shawn overlooked; even at the same points.

With full view of their target, everyone closed in on the window and awed at the sight. Truly, they did not see this coming in the slightest.

"Woah~, that really is a city!" Maggie gasped.

"Man, that place is huge!" Shuji exclaimed.

"Well, saying it's huge is one word." Shawn chimed.

Luke looked down at the massive city and its huge, dome-like border. He couldn't believe his eyes; and not just because he had an overview on something other than his estate garden now. His green eyes were fixated on the location, and words cannot come out of his mouth.

Abis popped open in front of him. "It's like nothing I've ever seen."

"This is the place that we left off before we came for all of you." Atmos explained. "I believe that we have made it to Thermosphere."

Everyone gathered closely around the vast windows, taking in the kingdom-like establishment inside. They could see almost everything from where they were, ranging from the small buildings, to the colosseum-like domain it had in the northern part of the city. It wasn't like anything they saw on Earth, not even remotely.

"How captivating." Esther said.

"Agreed." Jase noted. "But the outward appearance, this is in fact ne of those precise points we discussed."

Maggie was feeling something odd, though not in a bad way. Her body was picking up something very foreign, but couldn't put it in words. "Uh…"

"What is it?" Jelldon asked.

"Does anyone else feel a tingly sensation?" she asked.

Shuji looked down at his own skin. "Hm? Yeah, now that you mention it…"

"I feel it, too." Luke looked down at his arm. It was starting to get goosebumps. _'My skin is crawling.'_

"This is because of the energy that lies within those borders." Jase explained. "Remember what I said, the energy that reverted Bakugan into spheres is also what this energy comprises of. The closer we get, the more potent it feels."

"I see, and it must also be reasonable to believe we'll find the strongest signature from the heart of the city, right?" Esther inquired.

"It could be a good guess, but we'll find out soon." Atchibee noted.

Luke showed a face of determination. He held up his fist and clutched the air tight. "Then what are we waiting for? We need to get inside and shut it all down!"

"Hold on, Luke." Shawn intercepted. "It's not going to be that easy."

"I know that, but if we get it over with, we'll catch them off guard, right?" he rebuffed.

"Let me explain, Luke." Jase adjusted his glasses, picking up the pieces from then on. "As far as this energy goes, it could also be a detection system. Remember how I explained that it travels through the earth to reach other parts of the world? If it's related to ground, then we'll be at a disadvantage if we try to use our Trailer to bust through. We'll have no choice but to go on foot for the time being. We'll be harder to spot of they have a surveillance system for outside borders."

"Sounds good to me." Maggie nodded. "Jelldon, what about you?"

"I-I guess." He answered unnerved.

Luke folded his arms as he looked down at the window. "Gngh, alright, then what do we have to do to get inside?"

Jase looked down at the city. "Well, perhaps we can use a form of ventilation. Those walls are rather too high to climb, not to mention that we don't have much of any rope. However, even in busy cities and crowded rooms, there's always a need for fresh air. They must have some ventilation or filter system on the sides of the walls. If it's large enough, we'll sneak in that way and blend in with the crowd."

"If that's our only way, then it's worth a shot." Esther said. "Luke, what about you? Do you want another way in?"

Luke was never good at thinking. He hated to be decided on. He had the biggest trouble when it came to decision making, and he never really had the luxury of it for himself. He was still knew to thinking for the whole group, and honestly he didn't know what to think of it, but nevertheless, as much as he would like to know more practical ways of sneaking in, he was too occupied with finding the quickest way to get home.

Ultimately, he came to a conclusion. "If it'll get this over with already." He growled.

Shuji smirked. "Well, guess we're getting our hands dirty."

"Looks like it." Fly Beetle said.

Abis Omega turned towards the window, looking out with the other Bakugan. He and the five glanced at everything they could see, and took it all in. "We'll get inside, then I guess it'll be…up to us?" he inquired.

"Looks like it." Verias nodded.

"I'm honestly shocked I'm actually here doing this." Atchibee noted. "I never thought I'd be helping out like this."

"Great minds think alike." Abis added. "You and me both."

Jelldon looked worried as he stared ahead. His ball form was shaking so bad. "This is all getting nervous for me."

"You'll be fine, Jelldon. We'll make sure of that." Atmos assured. "Right?"

"Sure." Fly Beetle shrugged.

"Alright everyone, time to begin the operation." Jase announced.

"Right!"

* * *

The group gathered what supplies they could've fit on hand. They exited the Trailer and left it parked over the cliff as they had to take a steep climb down. Soon enough, they've managed to get into walking distance, and so far, nothing has gone wrong as they trekked towards the ridge of the wall. They all closed in, noticing how it reached as high as a hundred feet.

"Woah! It's so big!" Maggie exclaimed. "It's like a castle!"

"Reminds me of Nene's bedroom when she's having a fit." Shuji noted. The smirk on his face soon turned to a nervous look. "Uh…please tell me she didn't hear any of that."

Esther looked over to her right. She saw something that lied on the purple wall, something that was white with vents. "Look, an opening."

"I see it, too." Shawn said. "Luke, come over here!"

"What is it?" Luke followed Shawn and the others. They all hurried over towards the rectangular vent. It appeared to have a wider width to accommodate its size. Its huge railing were spread out far enough to almost mistake it for a sideways white jail.

Even now, they could feel air expel. It a hit, and rather foul. They could feel their very eyes burn.

"Bleh! The air is so disgusting!" Maggie snorted. "Bleh!"

"That means it's been filtering. This is a good point." Jase spoke. "We'll need to slice one or two for entrance."

Luke smirked as he put a hand on his sword. "Alright, I got this! Stand back, guys!" To everyone's shock, Luke pulled out the blade from the scabbard. It shimmered within the beaming sun, and all watched as he cut into the two ends of the two rails. They fell at his feet, while he withdrew his blade.

Everyone looked shocked at him at how swiftly he's done it. Not to mention breaking them with great precision. Even Jase was rendered a little shocked.

"My word." Esther gasped. "What a skilled blade."

Luke smirked. "Aw, it's nothing! You should see master Riaan with a blade! He's so fast I can barely keep up!"

"Well he is the one who taught us how to defend ourselves." Shawn reminded. Before he could add anymore, they were interrupted by a throat clearing from Jase.

"Not to dampen your nostalgia, but our subject lies elsewhere."

"You're right. Sorry." Shawn apologized. "Ready, Luke?"

"Yeah!"

The group made headway through the opening. They were being sure to stay quiet and fast at the same time. They made headway down what looked like a network of warm air ducts with hot, burning air heading their way. It was making it hard to keep up when the stench added insult to injury.

"Bleh! Man, is this what alien planets smell like?" Maggie whined.

Shuji plugged his own nose as he trekked in front. "It's worse than my dog's dung in the summer."

"It is rather repulsive." Esther admitted. "With how potent it is, we should be reaching the exit point soon. Straight ahead, you believe?"

"Yes." Jase answered.

Luke was holding up the charge as he rushed on ahead. He was to be cautious as he knew that they were going to be in enemy territory now. He held his ground and stayed strong within the potent smell. He hurried along as the hit air was ventilating pass them. They all soldiered on behind his lead.

After a ways of walking, Luke noticed something ahead with what looked like fast-moving fans. "Hm? I think I see something!"

The group got a little closer, where up ahead, it was in fact a fast, moving fan. It was moving so fast that they could hardly see the blades. Fitting into a square-shaped ventilation, it was taking a lot of power to push all that air outwards.

"A fan?" Shuji questioned. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"So what now? I don't think I wanna be human sushi." Maggie worried.

Luke's eyes narrowed as he again pulled out his scabbard. "Don't worry, I'll try something else! HRAH!" With a strong cry, he rushed towards the fan, startling his comrades.

"Luke, what are you-?!" Esther was completely cut off by Shuji.

"Are you crazy?! You can't cut that thing!"

"I know!" Luke shouted. "That's why I'm doing…THIS!" With a mighty shout out to the fan, he drew the blade in a downward strike position and plunged the sword into the side of the wall. It was diagonal and slanted, and as the next blade came along, it was no match against the sharp-edged blade of Luke's sword. It was stopped cold, like a filter stopped by a wedged rock.

Luke stepped back, beaming with pride. "Like that!"

"You've made a wedge!" Abis gasped.

"Oh wow! That was crazy!" Maggie chimed. "Luke, when did you learn to do that?"

Luke smirked. "It's nothing special."

Esther smiled at him. "That was smart thinking, Luke. Thank you."

"That was actually smart of you." Jase spoke. "That is yet another surprise from someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Luke stammered.

They were all beginning to hear creaking from the wall, which got their attention as they turned and saw the blade starting to push. The sword was starting to lose momentum.

"Hurry, to the other side!" Shawn exclaimed. Everyone rushed on over, making a fast beeline for the slowly moving fans. The first to cross was Luke, with the order being Shawn, Esther, Jase, Maggie, and finally the clumsy Shuji, who plopped on his stomach with a thud, groaning even.

Hurrying, Luke turned back towards the fan and reached for his sword. With a quick pivot, he turned the blade's handle towards himself and prodded it out. Instantly the fan started going again, and the air behind them was getting sucked in. Slowly, they were as well.

"Hurry, let's go!" Esther encouraged.

The group crawled and rushed towards the light that was five feet away. They all managed to get away from the rapid, huge blades and Luke saw a thin screen in front. Taking swift action, he slashed through it, cutting it open for him and his friends to fall through. Simultaneously, they all found themselves in midair before tumbling over, falling face-first onto blades of grass.

"Oof!" The unlucky ones falling first were Luke, Shuji, and Shawn, while Esther, Jase, and Maggie respectively landed on the mentioned.

"Ow." Shuji groaned.

"Double ow." Luke added.

"Well, that could've gone better. At least we're still in one piece." Shawn grimaced, his weight suppressed by Jase.

The group got up and assisted the three cushions to their feet. Maggie of course felt chipper with the nice landing, much to Shuji's bitter annoyance, and Esther got off Luke with haste. Jase got up and assisted his allies. Once gathered, they all dusted themselves off and looked around.

"Where are we?" Esther questioned. "This doesn't look anything foreign."

Everyone inspected the area around. From paneling left to right, they saw green grass and shrubs in front; the trees were also a good cover to keep them from being spotted. As odd as it was for their liking, it felt more homey than anything else.

"Is this…a park?" Maggie inquired. "Do these aliens grow grass just like us or what?"

Shuji's brow furrowed. "Beats me. But I'm not just gonna stand here like a statue all day you know."

"Shuji's right. We need to find out more." Fly Beetle said.

Esther took the lead as she closed in on the bushes. "Then we should continue. Let's see what we have here…" Everyone followed behind the Darkus brawler, looking carefully out beyond the trees as she removed the bushes and shrubs that sat in front of their cover. They all moved up, seeing with widened eyes the sidewalks and pavements of what looked like streets. There were no cars, but instead people were walking everywhere. It was like a busy domain, with medium-tall buildings to large, narrow towers. Some designs resembled castles in like a network around them, with smooth, lamented walls it seemed since the sun reflected off them. Architecture all around was just so…sporadic, one might say.

"Oh wow…" Maggie chimed.

"I'll say." Jelldon gasped. "Is this all stuff that goes on in your world?"

Esther looked left and right, noting the tall towers. "Look at all those pinnacles. Just how high do they go?"

"High enough to overlook the whole area, no doubt." Shawn said. His eyes went to the massive one in the center of the whole city.

Luke slowly turned left and right. His mouth's lips were parted as he got a good look at everything that went on. To say he was awestruck would be an understatement. _'So then these are real life parks then?'_ He saw the busy streets. _'Those are streets.'_ He looked at the tall towers. _'And those towers are so much taller than on TV!'_

Like Luke, Abis Omega was new to this as his partner. "Wow. I've never seen anything like it before." He turned towards Luke. "So then all you humans can build this stuff?"

Luke swallowed. "Y-yeah. We can make stuff like that." From the sound of his tone, he wasn't exactly sure since he hasn't seen much other than Cale doing construction around the estate. It wasn't much other than plates and added tiling when it was wearing down, but honestly, seeing something as grand as all this was a whole new experience.

Shawn looked towards his friend, smiling at his wonder.

Jase watched as people came and went about past them. As they did, he put a hand to his chin, a frown on his face. He knew something didn't look right.

Atmos noticed his partner's conception. "Is there something wrong?"

"Of sorts. Take a look around." He insisted. Everyone did as told and looked at the many people that were passing by with smiles. Some were mutual and busy, and some were looking fresh with various attires fixed on them. In all honesty, nothing seemed wrong.

"Uh, I don't see anything." Shuji deadpanned.

"That's the thing. Nothing's wrong." Jase pointed out.

"What's that mean?" Verias asked.

Jase narrowed his eyes. "It means we're dealing with a façade. What better way to cast away melancholy than with some bright appearances? Why does everyone look satisfied? And why do they all look human?"

Luke gasped as he turned towards Jase. "Wait…" He looked back at them all, seeing many greet each other, some even walking in haste towards other places. While he didn't see any cars or vehicles, he did find it shocking with how they could be mistaken for aliens. "But why do they all look human? I don't get it."

"Don't all humans look like that?" Abis Omega questioned.

"Yes, but I think Jase is onto something." Esther said.

"The energy is very weird here. Even the air is exotic inside this domain." Atchibee noted.

"Shuji raised a brow. "So then what? If we hit them, they'll just fall like robots?"

Shawn put a hand to his hip. "Well I doubt violence will do nothing but get us into more trouble."

Maggie turned towards Jase. "So what do we do?"

Jase turned towards her, smirking once more. "Well, I believe this calls for an evaluation."

"What?" Luke questioned.

"The longer we stand here and needlessly question why they look like humans and have similar architecture won't these those answers. If anything, we are to reaffirm our objective and divide ourselves to cover more ground." He looked at everyone accounted for. "With our numbers, splitting into three groups of two will benefit us."

Luke smirk as he pointed a thumb towards himself. "Alright, that'll make it harder for those guys to find us!"

"We're in." Esther nodded.

"Alright, then here's what I propose." Jase looked towards Luke and Esther first. "Luke. Esther. Remember that large colosseum up north? I think we should know more about that if it's related to Bakugan. See what you find in there."

"Yes, understood."

"Alright." Luke casually answered.

Next came Maggie and Shawn. "Maggie. Shawn. We're out of rations, I'm afraid. Do what you can to scrounge up any medicinal and otherwise edibles."

Shawn nodded. "Alright."

"Yay! Shopping trip!" Maggie jumped with joy. She turned and grabbed Shawn's hand, dragging him along. "C'mon! Let's go and find some neat stuff we can try out!"

Shawn was taken back by the 10-year-old's excitement. "O-okay. Just slow down, we don't even know where we're going."

Jase watched as the two went along. "Right, and then that leaves me and Shuji. We'll scout the city to get a diagram and any schematics and directions needed to get to the city's core or energy source."

Shuji, however, stomped his foot. "Hey, why do I get the brainy one?!"

"Is that a problem?" Jase shot Shuji a look, one that made the brawler rather unsettled. The look he gave was still having a smirk, but even behind it, it was a question of power and authority; something Shuji was never good at fighting. Ultimately, the boy turned away.

"No, just wondering." He huffed.

"Good. We'll keep in touch using our Bakumeters. We'll agree on a stop point and meet up there. Until then, everyone, stay weary." He turned away. "Come on, we should get going."

"Right." Shuji followed behind, walking for the sake of the assignment and group alike.

With Esther and Luke let alone, they had to deal with the problem for themselves. Esther turned towards him, looking serious. "We should head north. I think the colosseum shouldn't be too far if we can find a route with less people to interlude."

Luke lead the way. "Alright, gotcha. Let's just find this place and see what it's about already."

Without haste nor say, the remainder of the group carried on. They headed north, with Shuji and Jase heading east, and Shawn and Maggie heading east. They all diverged within the ever-expansive domain.

* * *

"Hey, take a look at this, Shawn!" Maggie held up what looked like a chocolate popsicle. She opened her mouth wide and took a nice, chewy bite out of it. The moment she ate it, the more her taste buds flare. "Dis ish so hood!" she muffled as she chewed.

"Really, is that so?" he questioned. He turned towards the vendor, holding up two fingers. "Guess we'll take one more."

The vendor reached into the cooler and took one more sample out. He gave it to Shawn, who nodded in appreciation.

The two walked off slowly, with Maggie watching as Shawn took a nice little nibble out of his popsicle. "See? Isn't it delicious?" she questioned.

He looked at her with a smile. "Yeah, you're right. This is pretty good."

Maggie looked chipper than before. "Then we should get some more!"

Shawn, unfortunately, showed a saddened grin. "I would love to, but I'm afraid we can't carry popsicles like that. I'm afraid they'll melt. Sorry."

"Oh." Maggie sulked.

Shawn's smile grew more supportive. "But don't feel bad, at least we know it was delicious, right? We'll just do our best to find some more material for us to save."

Maggie nodded. "Sure!" She pointed ahead. "Look, what about that stand?"

To what she was pointing at, it looked like a booth with a lot of earthly produce. There were lettuce, celery, peapods, onions, a lot of fresh, garden produce, something that caught Shawn's attention.

"Good eye." He said. "What do you say we try samples before deciding?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Shuji was looking around quizzically, while Jase was looking rather stoic. The two were looking around another part of Thermosphere, where they were taking liberties with who they were seeing and what exactly they were passing by.

"Okay, so from our starting point to here, it appears we have this place known as the antiques and what looks like clothing. And judging by that directions board we've found, it appears Shawn and Maggie went to the food district. Got all that?" Jase said it all with a straight face, and judging by the way he spoke, it was clear he memorized all the contents up to now. "Shuji?" He looked over his shoulder, looking to find Shuji sulking. He looked completely out of it to say the least.

"Uhh, what was that last one again?" he questioned in a tired slur.

Jase looked back ahead, slowing down his pace. "Fair enough. I suppose if we find a physical map instead of memorizing, maybe that will help us."

"You mean just me, right?" Shuji deadpanned.

Jase went on with a smirk. "More or less."

Shuji began to grow weary as he threw a small fit. A tick mark sprouted on his head as he gritted his teeth. "Why you…!"

Fly Beetle popped open on his shoulder. "Well he sure is a character."

"Don't encourage him!" Shuji yelled.

"Sorry, just saying. You could really use a few more hints to when people want to help."

"Just zip it! I'm perfectly fine!" He wailed as he argued with his Bakugan. Of course it caught the attention of people close by, but otherwise Jase pressed on with a smirk.

On his shoulder, Atmos opened in ball form and looked ahead as stoically as his partner. "Well he sure is a rowdy one. Perhaps we should've thought this through?" he questioned as Shuji was making a ruckus and pouts behind.

Jase continued ahead with glasses adjusting. "Perhaps so, but this could also benefit us in the long run. We'll see." He looked over his shoulder again. "Shuji, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming! Just wait up!" Shuji rushed to catch up, pacing himself rather hastily. It only served to amuse Jase further.

"You humans can be so amusing at times." Atmos noted.

"Yes, he is." Jase teased.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?!" Shuji shouted.

* * *

Walking down an avenue, the remainder of the group was Luke guiding Esther up north. He knew well enough that the sun rose in the east and sets in the west. That meant he knew for a fact that they were heading in the right way. Luke, of course, knew it was best to keep quiet and weary, especially with all the people lurking. He didn't like those smiles they had.

"We should be cautious." Abis Omega reminded.

"I know that." Luke irritably answered. "And why are you on my shoulder?"

"Well where else am I supposed to perch then? I'd rather not be in some dumb pocket."

"Well could you at least get off my shoulder?! What are you, some freaky parrot?!"

Like a certain someone on the other side of Thermosphere, attention was getting towards them. Esther looked left and right, but otherwise did her best to keep quiet around the folk. She leaned in towards Luke, staying focused on their path.

"Luke, try and keep it down." She warned.

Realizing what was happening, Luke looked around and saw the stares. Frankly, he didn't react well. "What are you looking at?" he daringly questioned, making the bystander more uncomfortable and recoil.

Atchibee opened on Esther's shoulder and looked at Luke taking a rather bullish charge. "If this keeps up, harassment will get around quite fast."

Esther sighed. "Afraid so."

Luke led a rather grumpy charge as Esther continued to follow him. Due to his bizarre social skills, Luke didn't exactly have to tell people to get out of the way, they did it instead. With one annoyed look, nobody questioned him as he instead walked along. He kept heading north, heading past several markets and other places that seemed enticing to look around. He wanted to get around to what he wanted, and that meant nothing will stand in his way.

The two passed through the avenue, the two stopping in their tracks as they looked up towards something that seemed rather…large.

"This it?" Luke questioned.

"Looks so."

The boy and girl had their eyes set on something rather gargantuan in proportions. They saw what appeared to be a similarity to an earth-like colosseum. It was rather large, and ovular in shape. What was shocking was how it had a huge ovular dome to accommodate its tremendous size. It and the colosseum had golden edging that lines up perfectly to a radio tower-like top. As top model as it all look, it still had a rather Romanized appeal when it came to the arches on the outside and entrance.

The two walked a little closer, passing the street to stare at the huge domain. Even Luke was greatly impressed by how massive it was.

"Woah…" he awed. "You can fit my house in here. Maybe twenty of them!"

"Your home must be very big then." Esther commented.

Luke shrugged. "Meh, it's not that big." His attention went back towards the roaring colosseum, which had monitors all the way outside of it. It showed the crowd getting very anxious for something. "I wonder what this is all about? Do they play sports, too?"

Esther out a hand to her chin as her brow furrowed. "It's strange. To think they have so much of what feels like our world stuffed inside here. I wonder if this is just by coincidence?"

Luke looked more or less confused by the implication. "Uh, I guess so." He shrugged. "Wait, now that I think about it…" he showed slight shock. "Wasn't there also what looked like grass and shrubs we ended up in?"

"Yeah, you're right. Come to think of it, even the folk around here look human. Did this mean that this city was transported from Earth you think?"

"But then how would you get all that agriculture inside?" Atchibee asked. "Those buildings and castles are one thing, but what about those thin towers?"

"Yeah, are those part of your planet perhaps?" Abis inquired.

Luke shrugged. "Not that I'm familiar with." Suddenly, the ground beneath them shook, though only so little. "What the?!"

Inside the arena, the audience cheered as they witnessed a Haos Atmos being sent towards the ground. Their cheering was directed more or less to the opponent, who was much taller than the Haos avian.

Abis floated in front, looking shocked. "Look there!"

Everyone's eyes laid on what looked like a fish-man Bakugan. It was large, and primarily blue. It had red eyes with what looked like a fin helmet-crown with smaller fins on the sides like earrings. It had dark blue armor on the bulky chest leading to a silver chest ornament. Directly beneath was an orange diamond with silver edging beneath. The legs had muscular blue and dark blue shading with silver ridging swerving over and underneath the thighs to dark blue shinguards with a yellow base. It had massive blue shoulder pauldrons with light blue curves inside it. He had sharp claws with what looked like two huge blue gauntlets with an orange gem on either side. They all had a pair of silver, enormous claws, ones far exceeding his actual ones. He also adorned what looked like bladed, curved tentacles, six in counting. It frowned deeply as it was looking at its fallen foe, much to the joy of the audience.

"And just like that, Mystic Elico takes the battle by storm!" the announcer shouted.

The picture on the front screen changed to the Bakugan's battle partner, who had an average height and body, and had brown eyes and a cocky smirk. His red hair was wild if not spiky all over. It could've been mistaken for a leafy shrub if not for the dark red bandana keeping the bangs up. He had a yellow zigzag on it as well. For attire, his fair skin was covered by a white t-shirt beneath a dark blue vest with pockets. He had brown pants that stopped above the shins, revealing his brown loafers. He looked content as he knew the battle was all his.

"And it looks like we're having our winner declared folk! Today's underdog is looking to be Keegan and his Bakugan, Mystic Elico!"

"Who's that?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, but look at his Bakugan." Esther responded.

Both Abis Omega and Atchibee were completely silent as their heads raised to watch the big screen.

The Haos Atmos was doing its best to stand. It struggled, but it gave a mighty caw as it ascended back into the air.

Its battler was a regular woman, with blue eyes and yellow bangs. Her ponytail was high as she had a red t-shirt and dark shirt. She held up her wrist as a Haos ability revealed itself. "Ability, activate! **Halo Echo!** "

Atmos gave a large caw as yellow, circular soundwave projected from her mouth, stretching for Mystic Elico.

The brawler smirked as the attack went his way. "Not a bad counter, but…not good enough! Ability, activate! **Blue Aria!** "

The Aquos Bakugan brought his hands together to create what looked like a blue sphere of water. He brought it up front, where it doubled in size to be half his body size. He launched the attack, which pulsed straight through the attack shot at him. The attack struck Atmos, causing a loud shriek as a blue explosion burst where it was. Moments later, as smoke cleared, it reverted to ball form and fell beside the Haos battler, who looked up shocked at how her life gauge dropped from _**60%**_ to _**0%**_.

"And that's it, ladies and gentlemen! We have ourselves a brand new champion to this day!" the announcer screamed. "That was a good battle and effort, but now, the minor league tournament for the day goes to Keegan! Let's here it for our victor!"

The audience cheered as Keegan seized Mystic Elico, smirking as he nonchalantly claimed his place.

Luke and Esther were still in shock with the level of power the brawler had. It made him look unbeatable, if not good.

"Did you see that?" Luke gasped, eyes shaking. "With just one blow…"

"I saw. What power." Esther responded. As she looked at the colosseum, her eyes showed more uneasiness. "To think such a Bakugan has that much power."

"Do you think we'll have to worry about it?" Luke asked.

Esther looked at him, frowning in worry. "Hopefully not. We have larger problems to deal with." She smiled. "But it's thoughtful of you to consider that as well."

Luke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well…" He was cut off when a pulse went through him, but it wasn't just him. Esther also felt her heart skip a beat.

"Huh?" Abis jerked up, catching everyone's attention. "Wait, did anyone feel that just now?"

"Yeah, I felt it, too." Atchibee said.

Luke looked left and right, feeling his guard heightened from that sudden burst of energy. "What happened? Was that an energy spike just now?"

Esther looked all around for answers. Her eyes darted up when she noticed the white center of the radio tower top of the colosseum was giving off a powerful glow. "What's that?"

The remainder of the group looked up, their attention drew to what Esther pointed at above. To their surprise, they, too, saw the small sphere glow. The longer it glowed, the more energy they could've felt. It felt very familiar, that much they all knew. Soon enough, the glow faded, as did the energy.

"…what was that all about?" Luke wondered.

"I don't know, but that energy made me feel tingly." Abis commented.

Atchibee turned towards her partner. "Esther."

She put a hand to her chin, looking deeply pondering. "I'm not sure how to put it. Could it be that same energy we've been feeling ever since we came here?" She glanced up, this time more heavily. "If so…then we may have found some piece of this puzzle."

Luke looked up, completely confused, but did not say anything that would pry her thoughts. His green eyes just glared up at the huge screen and the colosseum alike, along with his Bakugan that shared the same confusion.

* * *

Maggie smiled with beaming pride. "HAHA! Look at all this!" In her two hands, she carried two large, brown paper bags stuffed with assorted edibles. She looked pretty happy as she carried them. "We can eat for a week with all this!"

Shawn walked beside her, but unlike her, he carries four bags, each stuffed with various foods as well. "Yeah, we should hold out like this for a while." He nodded.

Maggie picked up her pace. "I was shocked at how many free samples we were able to get! Talk about counting your blessings."

"I can't argue there…" The look on Shawn's face grew into what could've been a look of worry. "But still…"

Maggie tilted her head. "Hm?"

"All this food we have, doesn't it look familiar to Earth's?"

Maggie's big, brown eyes widened in surprise. She looked down at her bags, peeking at the grains and the various foods they had with them. In retrospect, it all looked just like their planet's. "Huh, well you put it like that…"

"Something's wrong here, but it's still too early to jump to conclusions." He looked at his yellow Bakumeter on his left wrist. "Let's find a spot to rest so we can call the others, okay?"

She nodded. "Oka-!" She was rudely interrupted when an odd force almost made her tumble over. "W-whoa!" She almost slipped and fell over, but managed to hold onto her groceries.

"Maggie!" Shawn gasped. He sat his groceries down in a hurry and knelt to her.

Jelldon popped open. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Shaking her head, the little girl furrowed her brow. "Yeah, I-I'm okay."

"Hey, watch it you little runt." A rude voice called up.

Looking up, Maggie and Shawn's attention turned towards the force responsible for almost pushing her over. It turned out one of two guys bumped into her. The one who bumped into her was someone who looked like he was 15, as did the other. Each had deep, dark eyes, with tan skin and what looked white shaggy white hair for one and the other shorter length. The one who bumped into her had a blue shirt with a black vest over it that had gold jewels, while the other had a red shirt with a similar black, vest, but instead had large, black wristbands with gold embroidery. They had jeans on, with brown belts and shoes alike.

The one snarked as he stared at Maggie, giving her a glare. "Yeah, you." He sniped.

Maggie looked a little worried. "Uh…"

"'Uh', what?" the other questioned. "Is that all you have to say? No 'sorry'?"

Maggie recoiled a little. "But, I didn't…"

The bumper gave a sharp look, glaring over her. He looked at the startled Maggie with narrowing eyes. "What's with you bumping into your elders like that, huh? What do you say to me, huh?"

The way they were gaining up on Maggie wasn't doing well for her self-esteem. She was looking to have a small panic as Jelldon recoiled as well. As much as he wanted to defend, he was also very much intimidated.

"Say you're sorry." The other demanded. "Go on, say it."

"I…I…" Before Maggie could finish, Shawn stepped in front, arms crossed.

"Sorry, but I think it's the other way around." He retorted.

"Shawn!" Maggie gasped.

The two guys gave Shawn a look as he stood between them and the little girl. "Heh? Hey pal. Who the hell are you?" the bumper questioned.

Shawn raised a brow. "I could be asking you the same thing." He replied. "Who're you to ask someone to apologize when _you_ specifically bumped her."

The bumper wagged his finger. "Nu-UH! Look, she was in my way, and unless you want a good smack, I suggest you say you're s-!" Before he could finish, a sudden slash of air made him recoil. With a shriek, he bounced back as a fencer was pointed at the Adam's Apple of his throat. Like the other two teams that had gained attention, Shawn's side was no different.

The other looked shocked. "What the-?!"

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear." Even Shawn's tone was different. Rather than calm, he was much slower, and more threatening. It was what made Maggie look at him in deep, hefty shock at the protector. "Now, we can either settle this like gentlemen we ought to be, or we can have it your way. It's your call."

The twins were completely off guard by the sudden change in attitude that Shawn projected. It's what made them almost look petrified.

"You wouldn't dare." The one challenged. He was silenced when the fencer was pointed to his jugular next, and within the blink of an eye.

"Care to try me?" Shawn challenged.

"Woah…Shawn…" Maggie was at a loss for words. She knew Shawn was a good lookout for others – mostly for Luke's case – but she didn't know he'd go to these extremes for protection.

The bumper shot him a look. "Well who cares if who bumped into who? You should just go crawl back to wherever you came from…" a malicious smirk came across his face as he pulled up a Darkus Bakugan. It looked a lot like a Hammersaur. "Unless you wanna settle this dispute using these?"

Shawn raised a brow. "Bakugan?"

The other twin smirked. "Oh, you know them? Well if you have one, then bring it. Unless you and your little friend wanna go to your mama and bawl."

Maggie, taking the most of the offense, stood up and pouted. "Hey, I'm not that helpless!"

The other twin looked down at her, getting close to her face again. This time, however, she didn't waver. "Those are some tough words, little girl. Sucks for you, though." Like his brother, he pulled out an Anchorsaur in ball form. He flicked it and caught it in midair. "I'll make you fall down so hard that you'll need more than bandages!"

Her gloved hands clutched, showing her anger. "Oh yeah?! Well I bet your about as sucky as a brawler as you are a coward!"

There was a collective "Oooh!" from the audience watching. The roast Maggie gave made the bully wide-eyed and slowly lean back. He gave her a wide stare as she put hands to her hips and gave a look of struggling bravery. Slowly regaining himself, he looked at Shawn, who gave him a serious frown and fencer still in hand. He was so very much tempted to just shove Maggie into the ground, but he could see that if he made the wrong move, he'd get more than a gash.

He pointed a finger at her, giving a cold glare. "You better get ready to have your little rear end handed to ya, small fry!" he snapped.

Shawn's brow furrowed as he grinned. "Then it seems our impasse will be settled."

"Bring it." The bumper's brother retorted.

On the ground, Jelldon was looking uneasy as he was seeing how childish but brave Maggie was getting. All that shouting was making his soft skin crawl. He kept himself turned away, scared.

"Jelldon, you okay?" Verias asked.

"Uh, d-do we have to fight?" he asked. "I mean, do we have to do this?"

"Do you really wanna let Maggie's pride be disgraced?" the Haos Bakugan questioned.

"N-no…"

"I understand how you feel about these pointless fights, but it's times like these that we gotta stand up for ourselves. Just as Shawn stood up for Maggie. Come on, we have to have their backs, it's what partners do." Verias turned back ahead, where he gave the area ahead a sharp glare in his spherical form. "Don't worry too much about it, we'll help you out."

"R-really?" Jelldon gasped, his hopes rising.

"Yeah, now are you in this or not?"

Jelldon looked scared, but as he saw Maggie, he knew he had to make a stand somewhere. If his young partner was going to defend herself and not him, where was his pride. With what he took him, he knew he may regret it, but he wasn't going to let Maggie down, not when it was something like this.

He inched forward, stnding behind Maggie. "You got it."

"Jelldon, you ready?" Maggie asked.

The shy Pyrus Bakugan jumped on her shoulder, popping open again. "Okay!"

The twins smirked at Maggie and Shawn. They saw their Bakugan on their shoulders, and they grew all the more anxious.

* * *

A massive tower skyrocketed all the way up towards the atmosphere, reaching so high that it wasn't even funny. The fact the it was also thin meant other things. There, along the side, there was an elevator that went skyrocketing. It was shooting rather swiftly, but the higher it went, the further it took two allies away from the ground.

"Woah! You can see everything from in here!" Shuji got towards the glass, so close his face and everything was against it. The vibrations went through his skin like a massage chair. "So this is really the center of the whole city?"

"Yes, this would be a great place to observe. We'll have a vanish point from here for the time being." Jase smiled. He went closer towards the window, but only by a single step. He looked out, giving everything beneath a bird's eye view. "Let's see…"

"Hey, isn't that the big dome?" Shuji looked far out, seeing the huge dome that had a roaring crowd and expansive population inside.

Jase looked far out, a smile still plastered on him. "Why yes, I believe it is."

The two suddenly felt a sudden pulse emanating from all over. It made their skins tingle, but not in a good nor bad way. It was very exotic, to say the very least.

"Did everyone just feel that?" Fly Beetle sked.

"Yeah, I did. What was that?" Shuji wondered.

"I could be wrong, but it felt like energy resonating from the battle arena." Atmos said.

"You could be right." Jase said. "But if that's the case, then here's my own question – just where does that energy go?" Before his question could be answered with deeper inquiry, the elevator made a ding sound. They knew their stop was here, and the door behind slid open.

"Well that was sure quick." Shuji commented.

"I'll say." Jase walked out, with Shuji following. "Well, since this is an observatory tower, we should probably take advantage of that and get a layout of the districts."

As Jase walked around, looking out the massive windows of the huge tower, Shuji followed quizzically behind. He looked confused more or less, but thankfully not to where he appeared flustered. He looked around, giving everything and all the folk around him estrange looks before moving right along.

"Shuji." Fly Beetle got his attention. "Is there something up?"

"Wha…? Uh, hmmm…" he looked contemplative as he crossed his arms. "Well, how should I put this?"

Jase looked over his shoulder, giving Shuji his full attention.

"Didn't you say the center of this place should be a factor, or something like that? I mean, why is there an observatory tower to begin with? Is something watching over something? And why let regular people inside without some guide like at those amusement parks? It's weird."

Jase looked at Shuji like he had gained a second head. "That's actually a good point right there." He shockingly admitted. "You just might be onto something, Shuji. You actually are beneficial."

Shuji shot the Ventus associate a glare. "Watch it, will ya?! Or did you want a knuckle sandwich?!"

Jase chuckled. "My apologies. I was merely encouraging you."

The duo suddenly heard the sound of what was button tapping. When they looked over their shoulder, they saw what looked like a small PC edged into the wall, and with it were two postal guards. One was punching in a code, in which an elevator on the adjacent side popped open. He went in, while his associate stepped in front of the keyboard.

Jase smiled. "And it looks like you were right after all." He stayed quiet as he carefully watched the guard punch in coordinates of his own. On the right-hand side, another elevator opened, in which he went into. Both closed at the same time, and from the sounds of it, one went up, and one went down.

Both men looked at the computer and then at themselves. With the coast clear, Shuji slowly turned and crossed his arms. He took a baby step back. Then another. And quickly swiveled until he was behind Jase. Meanwhile, Jase was in front of the computer, tapping the screen.

"How interesting." He murmured. He tapped his finger against the PC, which to his shock opened up a panel asking for a code.

"A security code perhaps?" Atmos wondered.

Jase smirked. "No worries. I've managed to recall that last one's number he punched in."

True to what he said, he punched in the security code. A sequence of numbers were pushed and he hit enter. When that happened, a variety of options popped up, and Jase looked at all of them with the options reflecting off his glasses.

"Looks to me we've found what we're looking for…"

* * *

Nearby the market district, it all seemed swell. It was getting quite the attention, especially since in an open field with fresh grass, everyone was on the sidelines as news bout a skirmish escalated quickly. In no time, a crowd surrounded Maggie, Shawn, and the two twins as they were settling into battle.

"You ready to teach this little twerp some respect, Rhett?" the bumper asked.

"That goes double for her friend over there, Ray, don't forget that." The twin brother, revealed to be Rhett, noted.

Maggie and Shawn looked all around, seeing the many people that were attracted to the soon-to-be battle. It startled them to say the least.

"Wow, I didn't realize how quick word spreads around here." Maggie nonchalantly remarked.

"Let's just hope this doesn't compromise our mission." Shawn said. He spread his legs apart, glaring at the adversaries in readiness. "We need to teach these two a lesson, but we have to do it fast, otherwise our chances of getting to the bottom of all this won't get anywhere."

"Right." Maggie nodded.

On the other side of the grassy plain, the twins couldn't hear the two as they talked, but that didn't shirk their confidence. "Think they're thinking of an apology?" Ray questioned.

"Who cares, let's just get this over with." Rhett remarked. "You mind if I start?!" he yelled across the field.

"Sure, be our guest!" Shawn shouted back. "Careful, guys. Stay on guard." At his notion, Verias and Jelldon readied inside their ball forms.

 _ **Rhett: 100% Shawn: 100%**_

 _ **Ray: 100% Maggie: 100%**_

Rhett smirked as he pulled out a Gate Card. "Alright then, Gate Card, set!" He set the field in a fading purple card. It stretched throughout the grassy area, leaving even the audience in suspense. He grabbed his Anchorsaur and threw it. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan…stand!"

At the call, the ball opened and glowed. A purple light enveloped everything as a crocodile-like Bakugan arose. "Rise, Darkus Anchorsaur!" Rhett's Bakugan came out as a humanoid crocodilian with purple skin and a periwinkle underside. He was shin guards and embroidery on it and the upper body armor it had. Three red jewel-like spikes were on each though, and the wrists had dark cuffs with red embroidery. The significant part of Anchorsaur was the fact he had two massive shields on either side of his shoulders. He came out roaring, intimidating with ease.

 **Anchorsaur: 350**

Shawn looked down at Maggie, grinning. "Mind if I start?"

Rhett gave a harsh glare. "Sucker Punch! Ability, activate!" To everyone's shock, the Anchorsaur on the field roared as his eyes flashed. " **Shock Down!** "

His shoulders were positioned forward, in which the cores unleashed vibrant purple electricity. The went straight at Maggie, causing her to flinch as the electricity, though weak, was making her flinch.

"Maggie!" Shawn panicked.

Maggie was weary, but the electricity compressed around Jelldon in her hand. To the Bakugan's shock, he was dragged out of Maggie's hand. They all watched as he was dragged by the electric current. "Jelldon, no!" Maggie cried out.

The electricity lost hold and vanished, allowing Jelldon to drop on the field. He popped open, glowing and transforming into his physical form with a roar.

"What was that?" Shawn gasped.

"Shock Down is an ability that forces my opponent's weakest Bakugan to battle." Rhett sneered. "And it drags them into the dirt, like so!"

 **Anchorsaur: 350 Jelldon: 350 (-100) = 250**

"That ability also dropped his power level?!" Maggie exasperated.

Jelldon, feeling intimidated by Anchorsaur closing in, recoiled. "H-hey! I'm not that weak!" he testified. "You take that back!"

The Anchorsaur unleashed purple static from his shoulders. The static surrounded Jelldon as he couldn't move. His body was hung like a Christmas ornament in midair, his body unable to squirm away.

"H-hey! Let me go! Somebody help me!"

Rhett and Ray laughed as they high-fived one another.

"Hang on, everyone! We're coming!" Shawn threw next. "Bakugan, brawl!" Verias went out far. "Haos Verias, stand!"

A light enveloped the battlefield. Rising up into battle a staff swung around a pair of hands. The material swung so fast as the ape-like Bakugan came between Jelldon and Anchorsaur. He brought the staff down, but Anchorsaur pivoted to allow it to bounce off. Of course that also undid his attack and released Jelldon. He plopped back beside Verias, who roared out in readiness.

Maggie put a hand on her chest, sighing deeply. "That was a close ONE. Thanks, guys."

Shawn gave a thumbs up. "Don't sweat it."

"Are you okay, Jelldon?" Verias asked.

"Yeah, I…I think so?"

Ray gave an annoyed look. "Looks like it's my turn. Bakugan, brawl!" He threw his Bakugan next. "Bakugan, stand! Darkus Hammersaur!"

Appearing beside Anchorsaur, it looked like another Anchorsaur, only different it seemed. This Bakugan had his tongue out, but the key difference this time was that he had bare shoulders, and his claws were instead in huger claws that acted like hammers with a hexagon pattern on top. Both Bakugan's appearances left a very startled impression on Jelldon and Verias; mostly Jelldon.

"Uh, i-is that a cousin?" he sweat dropped.

 **Anchorsaur: 350 Verias: 350**

 **Hammersaur: 350 Jelldon: 250**

"It's a compliment type of Bakugan?" Shawn inquired. "This should be interesting. Verias, get ready!"

"You got it, Shawn!"

The Haos battler of the group gave a serious face as he lifted his wrist hos show an ability. "Ability, activate! **Verias Siba!** "

Verias began to twirl his staff like it were a weapon, where the tips expelled a light and followed, making a yellow wheel that he brought overhead as he jumped for Anchorsaur.

Maggie's face grew serious as well. "Alright, Jelldon! Let's teach these bullies a lesson! Ability, activate! **Sting Ray!** "

Mustering up courage. Jelldon shuffled in place and got antsy to attack. The tips of is stingers began to flare and red electricity jolted out towards Hammersaur.

 **Anchorsaur: 350 Verias: 350 (+200) = 550**

 **Hammersaur: 350 Jelldon: 250 (+200) = 450**

Rhett kept his cocky expression. "Oh yeah? Well sucks for you!" He swiped his arm. "Gate Card, open! Darkus Reactor!"

The battlefield glowed, revealing the Darkus symbol in the middle of the Darkus swirling background. The battlefield beneath began to emit dark ripples that enveloped the ground all around in a dark void, while at the same time enveloping Hammersaur and Anchorsaur in a purple aura.

 **Anchorsaur: 350 (+300) = 650 Verias: 550**

 **Hammersaur: 350 (+300) = 650 Jelldon: 450**

Verias came yelling and swung his staff against Anchorsaur. However, Anchorsaur was too sturdy, and the attack completely bounced off. Verias landed on a knee and gritted his teeth. While that happened the weak electric shock that Jelldon unleashed went at Hammersaur, but the Bakugan swatted his big claws, completely deflecting the weak blast to thin air.

"Huh?!" Jelldon panicked.

"Their power increased." Verias cursed. "Keep your guard up, guys!"

"Maggie, stay on your toes!" Shawn warned.

"Right!"

Ray raised his wrist, a Darkus ability showing. "I call dibs on that little doll. Ability, activate! **Crush Hurricane!** " Hammersaur suddenly clasped his two hands together. With them intact, the big claws were linked. Together, he crouched and jumped right above Jelldon. He raised his hands to ready and pound him.

"I'm up for a little mashed sushi!" Ray sneered.

 **Anchorsaur: 650 Verias: 550**

 **Hammersaur: 650 (+100) = 750 Jelldon: 450 (-100) = 350**

As Hammersaur came down, Maggie refused to take any chances. She held up her wrist to counter. "Ability, activate! **Gel Shield!** "

Jelldon's cowering form covered up as Hammersaur came down. However, the orange spots on his face began to emit rippling water-like energy that Hammersaur struck. His attack completely bounced off, and he landed in the same spot he started.

 **Anchorsaur: 650 Verias: 550**

 **Hammersaur: 750 (-100) = 650 Jelldon: 350 (+100) = 450**

"Good counter, Maggie." Shawn praised.

"Pffft, so you nullified my ability. We still got more!" Ray exclaimed. "Rhett, screw them over!"

"Oh hell yeah!" the twin brother exclaimed. "Ability, activate! **Bind Destruction!** "

The edging of Anchorsaur's shoulder plated began to glow purple. Slowly, the energy separated from the edging into two rings that launched at Verias and Jelldon. Both Bakugan winced as the rings bound around them, slowly integrating into their bodies and flashed purple. Afterwards, they both looked a little worn.

 **Anchorsaur: 650 Verias: 550 (-100) = 450**

 **Hammersaur: 650 Jelldon: 450 (-100) = 350**

"Bind Destruction is an ability that lowers the opponent's power level depending on the difference between each of their power levels." Rhett explained. "So since that monkey was 100 Gs lower, he lost that same amount, and your little jellyfish friend lost 200, but…" he looked at his Bakumeter, getting shocked. "Wait, what?! Why did it not drop 200, but 100?"

Maggie flashed a smirk. "That's the added effect of Gel Shield for ya. It nullifies the opponent's ability, and it cuts subtraction done to him by half for the rest of the round."

Ray's eyes narrowed. "Crap."

"Ability, activate!" Shawn applied an interception as he raised his wrist. " **Heaven Solace!** "

With what strength he had, Verias raised his arm that held his staff. A stadium-like light glimmered down, large enough to cover them both. Both Jelldon and Verias were enveloped in the heaven-like radiance that gave them their power back.

"That'll nullify their ability." Shawn smirked.

 **Anchorsaur: 650 Verias: 450 (+100) = 550**

 **Hammersaur: 650 Jelldon: 350 (+100) = 450**

"Great, you guys just keep defending~! We'll be over here when you want to attack us." Ray taunted.

Maggie wasn't going to all for the taunt, but she wasn't going to lie down either. "Jelldon, you ready!"

"Sure!" he exclaimed.

"Ability, activate! **Shockwave!** " At the card's call, Jelldon's stingers began to envelop in red electricity. The energy was risen with the four appendages, and with one slam on the ground, there, expelled, an omnidirectional wave of red static in a circular ring went.

Rhett smirked. "You're not the only one who can nullify abilities! Ability, activate! **Magnerious!** "

Anchorsaur stepped in front, giving out a large roar as his shoulders emitted purple energy ripples that reached out. They spread far and fast, dissipating the red ring that expanded everywhere. The two attacks cancelled out, which left the space between them free.

"Like that?" Ray inquired. "Ability, activate! **Knuckle Barbarian!** " He pointed ahead. "Get rid of that stupid jellyfish!"

Hammersaur clutched his claws and raised them overhead. He brought it down on the ground, sending a bright purple linear shockwave that went right for Jelldon.

"Maggie, you okay?!" Shawn exclaimed.

She nodded. "We'll be fine! Jelldon, ready yourself!" She brought her wrist up. "Ability, activate! **Morphed Deflect!** "

Jelldon remained completely still as his green eyes stayed glowed ahead. He did as told and didn't move. The shockwave reached his lower side, but shockingly, it bounced off him like a trampoline, completely altering direction for Anchorsaur.

"What the hell?!" Ray yelled. "I thought it hit?!"

"Morphed Deflect deflects an opponent's attack right at one of their Bakugan!" Maggie explained.

 **Anchorsaur: 650 (-200) = 450 Verias: 550**

 **Hammersaur: 650 Jelldon: 450**

Anchorsaur was caught completely off guard by the incoming shockwave. He didn't have a shot at defending as it raced across the land and burst at his feet. Smoke bellowed everywhere with his cry of pain. As he fell over, he morphed into ball form and retreated to Rhett's side.

The bully looked completely startled. "Crap!"

 _ **Rhett: 60%**_

"You just knocked me out! What the hell man?!" Rhett yelled at his brother angrily.

"Hey, it's not my fault! You should've kept on guard!" Ray berated.

Shawn braced himself for what was to come. "Verias…"

The Bakugan raised his staff. "Do it!"

Shawn raised his wrist, a Haos ability transmitting. "Ability, activate! **Siba Feral!** "

Verias didn't have a lot of time to react. He had to hit hard and fast, and that's what he did when he made a loud shriek and raised his staff. The ends glowed yellow and he swung right for Hammersaur. He whacked him once, then again. Then again, over and over viciously. The staff was swung and batted so much, and Hammersaur was smacked so many times with no defense.

 **Verias: 550 (+200) = 750**

 **Hammersaur: 650 (-200) = 450 Jelldon: 450**

Verias raised his staff over his head. "This is for gaining up on a little girl!" With a powerful downward blow, the staff struck Hammersaur's head. The Bakugan fell backwards as Verias landed, swirling into a purple ball and recoiled to Ray's feet.

 _ **Ray: 40%**_

Jelldon and Verias retreated back to ball form, and they were caught by their partners. "Alright, you did really awesome, Jelldon! You were so cool!" Maggie praised.

Jelldon kept closed in his ball, looking away sheepishly. "I-it wasn't me…was it?"

Verias opened, looking at Jelldon. "I was merely support. You did most of the work out there. Good job."

"Right, you both are pretty good at picking your cards." Shawn complimented.

Rhett was lightly bumped on the elbow by his brother. "What are you doing? I thought you had her, you screwover!"

"Can it, alright! This time, we're bouncing back." He shot a deep glare at Maggie especially. "And then we'll scrape her off our shoes and onto the pavement."

"I'll set the field now!" Maggie swung out, sending a card into the battle. "Gate Card, set!" she brought her arm back. "Alright, go Jelldon!" She threw the Pyrus Bakugan, sending him into battle.

"Here we go, Verias! Bakugan, brawl!" Shawn was next as he threw Verias next.

"Bakugan, brawl!" the twins threw Hammersaur and Anchorsaur out last, both rising up beside the other.

 **Anchorsaur: 350 Verias: 350**

 **Hammersaur: 350 Jelldon: 350**

"Alright, you pissed me off back there, you little rat!" Rhett berated. "Now it's time I screw you guys over! Ability, activate! **Power Eraser!** "

Anchorsaur brought his shoulders forward, where purple static flared. The electric flow reached for Verias and Jelldon, both enveloped in a painful shock that went through their bodies. Their bodies were unable to listen as the static lifted them into the air, much to their dismay.

"I can't…move…!" Verias struggled.

"Somebody get me down!" Jelldon pleaded.

 **Anchorsaur: 350 Verias: 350 (-300) = 50**

 **Hammersaur: 350 Jelldon: 350 (-300) = 50**

Rhett smirked. "Good luck activating abilities now!" he snorted.

Ray cracked his knuckles. "I've been waiting for this. Now screw them up!" At the command, Hammersaur raised his huge claws, ready to strike.

Maggie swiped her arm. "Gate Card, open!" At her command, the battlefield began to glow, revealing a white command card. "Evil Clear!"

Anchorsaur continued to hold them up, but to his shock, the electricity he gave off began to flicker on and off, and swiftly doing so before it faded for good. The ape and the jellyfish landed on the ground once again, ready for action.

"But how?!" Rhett shouted in outrage. "Was my ability just shut off?!"

Maggie gave a confident smirk. "Yup, so now our power levels return."

 **Anchorsaur: 350 Verias: 50 (+300) = 350**

 **Hammersaur: 350 Jelldon: 50 (+300) = 350**

Ray's patience looked like he was going to lose it. He angrily gritted his teeth and looked at Maggie with a bitter taste in his mouth. "I'm not going to be shown up by some snot-nosed wimp! Take this!" he raised his wrist, the Bakumeter showing two abilities overlapping the other. "Double Ability, activate! **Darkus Cave** , plus **Darkus Howling!** "

 **Anchorsaur: 350 Verias: 350**

 **Hammersaur: 350 (+100) = 450 Jelldon: 350 (-200) = 150**

The ground around Hammersaur emitted purple shockwaves that magnified his power. A purple aura encased his body as he opened his mouth, emitting purple soundwaves that went at Jelldon. The Pyrus Bakugan continued to look uneasy as his opponent's attack was drawing near.

Maggie, however, refused to let that happen. "Oh no you don't! Ability, activate! **Gel Shield!** "

At her command, the orange ovals in front of Jelldon's face glowed, emitting red water-like waves all around his body. They traveled all over, and the shockwaves and soundwaves reaching out for him closed in, but they immediately dissipated upon connecting with the shield. And just like that, Jelldon and Hammersaur both returned to **350** like nothing happened.

"Come on!" Ray snapped. "Are you serious?!"

Maggie and Shawn high fived the other, the former chirping with a satisfied smile. It only made Ray all the angrier. He had it, and he wasn't gonna take losing his pride to bumping into some petty little go-happy runt. Nope, he was angry.

"That's it, time for the big guns!" he retorted. "Let's go! Ability, activate! **Darkus Magnify!** "

Both Hammersaur and Anchorsaur were enveloped in bright purple auras. Both their power began to rise, and their heads raised as they felt the power flow from the aura.

 **Anchorsaur: 350 (+300) = 650 Verias: 350**

 **Hammersaur: 350 (+300) = 650 Jelldon: 350**

"About time we throw down our ace!" Rhett exclaimed. "With this ability, all Darkus Bakugan on our side of the field gets 300 Gs! Try and beat that!" he swiped his arm out. "Go, Anchorsaur!"

"Hammersaur!" Ray yelled.

Both empowered Bakugan went charging for Verias and Jelldon. As expected, neither moved; though Jelldon was more or less out of unsure. However, Maggie didn't look at all unnerved; in fact, she looked happy.

"Alright, Jelldon! Let's shut them down! You know what to do!" she chimed.

Jelldon blinked. "I…" he gasped. "I do! Oh yeah!"

Maggie held up her wrist, smiling wide. "Ability, activate! **Darkus Jailer!** "

As Hammersaur and Anchorsaur closed in for the attack, they were more or less targeting Jelldon, which was what he wanted. The nervous jellyfish readied himself, his stingers all starting to get tipped in what appeared to be vermilion tips. The two stingers in front aimed for the running crocodiles, and he unleashed vermilion bolts of electricity. Similar to Anchorsaur's Power Eraser, the attack enveloped both their bodies in vermilion static. They were completely helpless as they were suspended in the air, now the ones being the puppets.

"Impossible!" Rhett shouted. "She just took away our power we gained!"

 **Anchorsaur: 650 (-300) = 350 Verias: 350**

 **Hammersaur: 650 (-300) = 350 Jelldon: 350**

Shawn looked at Maggie with deep shock. Suffice to say that the way his blue eyes showed an epiphany meant even he never expected her comeback.

"Surprised?" Maggie winked at her elder partner-in-crime. "It's an anti-Darkus ability that goes well for Pyrus Bakugan." She looked back at Jelldon. "It not only downs all Darkus Bakugan's power levels on the opponent's side, but shuts them down completely! In other words, their Hammersaur and Anchorsaur can't move at all!"

"That was very good thinking of you." Shawn smiled. "Now we can finish this."

Ray lifted his wrist. "Ability…" However, nothing was showing on his Bakumeter. "Ability! God! What?!" He looked up, his eyes widening as he realized he was completely taken over. Both brothers in fact showed deep shock as they realized what was going to happen now.

"If we may?" Shawn smiled as he clutched his fist and held up his yellow Bakumeter. "Now Verias, ability, activate!" For Verias, the purple gem on his furry crown began to glow. The Haos Bakugan lunged straight up, meeting both reptilian creatures at eye-level. " **Simian Howl!** "

Verias closed his mouth and opened it once more, this time, yellow soundwaves expelled outwards, shaking the atmosphere as they went for both Hammersaur and Anchorsaur.

 **Anchorsaur: 350 (-200) = 150 Verias: 350 (+200) = 550**

 **Hammersaur: 350 (-200) = 150 Jelldon: 350**

The yellow soundwaves were so powerful that they knocked them both completely put of the air. They both retreated into ball forms, falling right out of the sky and in front of the twins as they finally fell to their knees in disbelief.

 _ **Rhett: 0%**_

 _ **Ray: 0%**_

Maggie couldn't help but jump for sheer joy. "Alright, we won! We won!"

Shawn smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we did. Didn't we." He looked back up to Verias, who in turn looked down at his battle partner. He glowed and reverted to ball form, in which he caught. Jelldon also reverted to ball form, falling right onto Maggie's cupped hands.

The 10-year-old gave a very pleased smile. "See? You didn't have to be worried. I was right there with you."

"We…we won?" he realized. "We actually did it! Oh boy! I feel so ali~~ve!" He spun crazily in Maggie's hand, which made the girl chuckle at her silly partner.

"Well there's a good confidence booster." Verias acknowledged, talking to Shawn. "He'll be fine with us."

Shawn looked down at Jelldon and Maggie, smiling as she saw the little girl lifting her Pyrus Bakugan up and down like a bouncing baby. "Yeah, he'll fit in just fine."

Ray pounded his fist on the ground. He gave a glare towards the ground, anger showing as beads of sweat formed on his face. "Damnit! How could I let this happen?! Great! Just great!"

Rhett hunched over as well, but he wasn't throwing as big as a fit. With what dignity he had, he picked up his Anchorsaur and looked at it. "Man, we really screwed up there, didn't we?"

As both grimaced in defeat, a hand reached down towards them. To their shock, it was Shawn, who half-grinned down towards them. "That was a good battle." He praised.

The two brothers looked up with brows furrowing. Together, they scoffed as they instead tried to smack him away. Shawn recoiled as the two brothers got up on their feet without his help. They gave tired stares at Shawn and Maggie alike; mostly Maggie.

"You just got lucky, little girl, that's all." Ray huffed.

"Thanks…I guess." Maggie answered awkwardly.

The bumper pointed a finger straight into her face. "You're going down solo when the TWB starts tomorrow! You're entering, right?"

Maggie raised a brow in question. "TW…huh?"

"What, you live in a cave? The Thermosphere Weekend Brawl?" Rhett deadpanned. "Ring a bell?"

Shawn and Maggie looked at each other, completely confused by what they were talking about. Before they could ask anymore questions, Shawn's Bakumeter began to make a loud ringer.

"Huh?" he lift it up, tapping a small button on the yellow device. "Hello?"

" **Shawn, are you there? Can you hear me?** " It was Jase's voice, much to their surprise.

"Is that Jase?" Maggie exclaimed.

"I think so." Shawn looked back down at his glowing screen. " **Jase, do you copy? It's us.** "

" **Maggie and Shawn, too. Good, very good.** " He spoke. " **I'm relieved to have contacted you all. Has everyone been able to get the necessities needed at this point?** "

Maggie nodded. "Yup! Sure did!"

Over on the other end of Thermosphere, Esther spoke into her purple Bakumeter. "Luke and I are okay. But we've found something very interesting about this colosseum."

" **And we have the schematics and blueprints. Good, everyone fall back. Return to where we started so we can find a spot to rest for the night.** "

"On it!" Shawn exclaimed. With that, the connection was cut off, and he and Maggie knew they had business to attend to. He looked back at the defeated twins, smiling regardless of what happened. "Sorry guys, but we need to get going."

Maggie propped up a bag in her arm. "Yup, have places to be! No hard feelings, okay?"

The twins watched with blank stares as they watched Maggie and Shawn get their grocery bags from before, and they completely turned away like it was no big deal. Before they started, they looked back over their shoulders.

"Have a nice day." Shawn sniped.

"Bye-bye~!" Maggie chimed as she pranced along with her paper bags.

The twins were left dumbfounded by their reactions and how they treated them. It was complete mystery, but regardless, they were looking at the other, blinking once, then twice, before their brows furrowed.

"What the hell was that about?" Ray questioned.

* * *

Shawn and Maggie carefully carried their groceries through the city, being sure to not get sidetracked again. As the duo walked along casually, however, they were approaching the center tower's area. They were unaware that at the top of the tower, there was something that looked like a red dot in front of each massive window. Each dot glimmered as everything within its tiny, beady, bulbous reflection was but images sent elsewhere.

In the far top of the tower, above the observatory section, there was a series of monitors and panels. There were scanners everywhere as there was dim lighting to operate in. In a rather small stool with light pink cushioning, it was rollable, and a pair of heels shuffled in front, propelling the chair across the smooth, lamented ground.

"Woooh…" a rather nonchalant person rolled from one end of a panel towards the other. The person rolling into the light of the monitors revealed himself to be Killian, or so he was called. He made a complete stop and caned his neck up to see the many monitors and people that were strolling and doing whatever they saw fit.

He slouched forward, seeing one monitor with a rather attractive local who was getting many of men to stare at her. He only glanced before moving right along to the market district, seeing vendors selling clothes to another attractive woman. As expected, the monitors and scanners on each individual was no different.

"Well, this is a nice way to spend my afternoon." Killian spoke in such modest exaggeration with an eye roll. "Sitting here on watch tower duty while Ariella and Hendrix have their 'sweet luxury' after two long days. Hoorah~ for them." His attention drew to another random monitor, where another screen showed the colosseum and crowds starting to exit. There, he got a good look at Keegan. The scanners were zooming in on him and the Bakugan he had in his pocket; it showed a diagram and stats of what appeared to be Mystic Elico. It made Killian raise a brow. "Well, there's something you don't see everyday…Mystic Elico, huh?" he smirked as he looked down at his own pocket. Even there, he could feel his own Bakugan's power flow through his skin. "Looks like you'll have some worthy competition yet, just take it easy until tomorrow."

As he continued to monitor, the screens showed an interesting event, one that got different readings compared to usual. The sensors and graphs began to alter, much to Killian's wonder.

"What?" he zipped ahead, pushing his stool to slide and stop in front of a set of readings and sensors. "Well this is odd. Why is it picking up different DNA readings?" In his haste, he pushed back into the same spot as before. He looked around, pressing keyboards. After a sequence, everything turned gray like old 1920 movies, leaving it easy to snuff out whatever he was reading. To his surprise, six bodies were red, which belonged to Maggie and Shawn as they went down the market, Luke and Esther as they observed the stadium, and lastly – and this one being the most bothersome to him – the PC being hacked by Jase and Shuji watching guard. "Wait…are those…?"

Before he could finish, the elevator nearby signaled someone coming up. It revealed a local guard as he came rolling in with a serious frown. Though older and taller, he looked down at Killian with upmost respect. "Sir Killian."

"What?" he asked hastily.

"I've come to relieve you of your time here. Your hour is up. All security goes back to me now."

With an aggravated sigh, Killian turned back towards the monitors. He grimaced as he knew this news was very bad, to the group at least. Though he wasn't one to jump the gun. With haste, he pulled out a flash drive and inserted it into a connection. There, the files and images, as well as data transferred and filled the bar in less than a few seconds. With an all clear, he pulled the flash drive out and got up.

"Fine. Do as you see fit. Thanks for letting me scope out the competition." Killian said.

He entered the elevator, while the guard went back to surveillance monitoring. His job was to just watch over and see how problems go, but for Killian, the room was for the sake of another reason. He sighed again as he descended down the elevator shaft.

* * *

The sun was nice and hot, perfect conditions for anyone who would love an afternoon swim or wanted to head out to the beach.

In a regular building, this one was rather low key, but nevertheless lavish. The tiling was extravagant and deep blue in the deep pool, which was rather private and secluded by fine shrubs to keep peeping toms away.

Sitting on the far, shallow end of the warm pool, Ariella was in her navy-blue bikini, which showed of her figure quite modestly. Many of women would've killed to be her. Her arms went out to either side as she put her head back. She gave a deep sigh as her face bathed in New Vestroia's sun.

"Now this is how it's supposed to be. Just enjoying our little privileges." She sneered.

Hendrix was in plain brown swim trunks, showing his bare upper body. As expected, he was broad and hairy, but also rather toned as one would put it. He had eyes closed and arms crossed as he leaned against the long end of the pool. Unlike her, he seemed more contemplative.

"Our privileges only go so far as our progress." He reminded.

"Then just enjoy it while it lasts." She huffed. Her head craned to the expansive territory that was the Rogue Zero Thermosphere HQ. It was smaller compared to the houses, but inside, it was darker in shading and colors; darker in tone one might say. It had a rather expansive inside with chambers relating to their individual quarters, but the fact was there was a depth to it. More specifically down below. Ariella's eyes glanced down at the smooth cement, where there was the chamber. "I'm sure Xander and Maximus wouldn't mind such luxuries."

"We're here for a reason." He said.

"And we came and did that." She reminded him harshly. She rolled her head back and sighed. "If you're gonna be a brick and lay there on a pile of jobs all day, how's about you put on the jets/ I got a few knots in my back."

Hendrix groaned, but otherwise didn't say. The burly man arose from the pool, where he got up and walked pass the few lawn chairs. He made way for a white hatch and lift the lid. He turned to knob placed behind, and set it to a reasonable setting. Jets of water pushed behind Ariella, acting like a jacuzzi.

A small smile crossed her face. "Thank you."

The ripples of the jacuzzi spread throughout the pool, where Hendrix went to the side and looked down. He did nothing but stare at the water, watching it sway and bounce in various directions. He fell silent as his associate was much more at least.

The door to the HQ slide open, revealing Killian standing with arms behind his back. He stood at attention as he drew the Subterra battler's attention.

"Killian." Hendrix greeted.

"Hm?" Ariella removed her sunglasses to see the guy spoken of. "Oh, so you're back, huh?"

Killian looked at them, albeit unsettled. "Is, uh, this a bad time?"

"I thought you were scoping out the Bakugan for the competition tomorrow." Ariella said. She put her sunglasses back on and casually laid back.

"I was. And well, how should I put this?" the way he spoke was what got Hendrix and Ariella to stop whatever they were doing. They saw the uneasy look on his face, and though he had that look at times, it was under peculiar circumstances.

"You guys recall your little 'mission' yesterday?" he emphasized with making quote marks with his fingers. He then pulled up the flash drive. "I…think you all might want to see this."

"How vexing."

The mysterious and dry voice caught Killian's attention. His and the two others' attention turned towards inside. A pair of footsteps were seen, where they slowly escalated to reveal a hooded, cloaked guy. With him, followed the associate. Appearing was none other than Xander, who followed behind Maximus. Stepping up, the leader of the group looked at the flash drive, a mischievous smirk crossing on his face.

"And what _is_ it that you have to share with us this time?"

* * *

 **Boom! Chapter 4, and I made it with the old Insane Dominator's lengthy demeanor! How did you like that one? I figured that I could give Abis Omega just a little more screen time in the beginning before shutting him away for a few chapters, but at the same time figured Atmos could use a good appeal. So in terms of Bakugan, you saw that I picked these groups for a reason; Verias and Jelldon definitely needed a shot at some battling, at least in my perspective. And I foreshadowed some key opponents to come in the later chapters.**

 **For Mystic Elico's overall design, I really didn't do anymore than go on my usual Google Search Image section. There was a Haos one, and I really just had it as Aquos here. And as for the other Bakugan, I made Hammersaur and Anchorsaur make an appeal in battle. Thought it'd be a good time to address battles against those that weren't against Rogue Zero just this time.**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and the sequence of events that are being laid out. Hope to hear good things and thanks for letting me get another chapter up for all my loyal peeps!**


	5. Diversion

The colosseum roared with a crowd of booming volume; both sound and population. The many citizens gathered were waving snacks and concessions as they watched carnage unfold. Mighty shadows vaguely passed the other over their heads, and some gasped and spilled their beverages after seeing a scary part of a horror film.

The two shadows split apart, revealing a pair of feet that made the ground shake. Revealed was a Pyrus Verias, who raised his staff and bared his fangs in a roar.

Opposing it was a Fly Beetle, a Subterra one. The Bakugan flapped his wings rapidly and backed off. Behind him, standing on his golden hexagonal platform, looked to be his battle partner. The partner smirked in high confidence, and at the same time on high adrenaline.

"Both Bakugan are looking to be kicking of this first round with a display of power and deep skill! It's anyone's guess who'll come out of this one!" the announcer yelled. He was on a high platform above the stadium to het an overview of the battle. He was a man with an excited look on his face with slicked back blonde hair and sunglasses. He also appeared to have tight jeans and a black leather coat and moustache.

"Both contestants are down to just 60% left on their life gauges." He continued. "If one side is victorious, then they'll be moving onto round 2! Will it be the burning, rampaging Yahir, or will it be the rookie buzzing his way in, Shuji!"

The audience roared with excitement, though to the likes of the announcer and those common, this was more or a routine. It wasn't all that thrilling unless one was a newbie, such was a few individuals

Yahir raised his wrist, where a red ability card appeared. "Ability, activate! **Siba Feral!** " His Pyrus Verias raised his staff overhead, where the two ends were starting to glow. He went springing forth with an animalistic cry for battle at Fly Beetle.

Shuji's face showed seriousness as he lifted his wrist. "Ability, activate! **Exo-Shield!** "

Fly Beetle landed on the ground and closed his wings. The Bakugan stayed quiet as his body went stiff and was surrounded by an orange glow. Verias began to pound away at the hardened layer of energy around his body, but on the first stroke, he bounced off like a fly off a windshield.

"Sorry pal, but you'll have to do better than that." Shuji taunted.

Yahir grunted in annoyance over his opponent's defense.

"Alright, wait a go, Shuji!" Maggie cheered vigorously, standing up to her team's chagrin. "You show'em, too, Fly Beetle!"

Shawn inspected the battle with arms crossed, staying clear of Maggie sitting back down beside him. "He managed to defend against that attack for now."

"But he's still having a ways to go." Esther said. "It only took him this long to figure out his opponent's method of attack. He's still slow."

Clutching his fists, Luke angrily looked down at the battle. "Come on! Hit them harder, Shuji!" he yelled.

Unable to hear his friends and team, Shuji kept his focus on the opponent that lied ahead. He looked tense, but at the same time confident. His eyes narrowed as he grinned. "Man, this kid actually knows how to throw me off." He murmured.

"Shuji, look alive!" Fly Beetle reminded.

"Huh? Hey, I know that!" he retorted. "Alright then, let's try this then! Ability, activate!" At the call of the ability, Fly Beetle's wings opened again. He took back to the open air throughout the colosseum and hovered above Verias. " **Sonic Wing!** " Upon said ability, orange-brown crescents began to rain down onto the Pyrus Bakugan.

Yahir raised his wrist again. "Ability, activate! **Verias Siba!** "

Verias twirled his staff overhead, where an orange flame-like energy enveloped the two ends to make it look like a twirling torch that he reached up to defend with. The defense was greatly appreciated as the crescents were nullified and went around the flaming wheel. The air shuddered and shook as it was like a fan against the odds.

"And it looks like Yahir isn't giving in so easily!" the announcer exclaimed excitedly.

Shuji's brow furrowed as he smirked. "This is the chance I've been waiting for. Now!" He swiped his arm up. "Gate Card, open! Phantasm!"

The card below glowed just as the crescents launched by Fly Beetle gave in. Verias' twirling kept going on until it noticed something wrong. Looking down, he couldn't move his legs as they were slowly solidifying into solid stone, much to his shock.

"You've gotta be kidding me! You set a trap?!" Yahir gasped.

"And it looks like Verias can't move thanks to that strategy by Shuji! Now it looks like the bug's ready to home in on his prey!" the announcer excitedly shouted.

 **Verias: 350 (-100) = 250 Fly Beetle: 350**

"Alright, now let's hurry this up before they get a chance! Now, Fly Beetle!" Shuji commanded.

"Right!" he yelled.

"Ability, activate! **Tusk Arrow!** " From the two yellow tusks on either side of Fly Beetle, two bright orange rays were fired. They two projectiles homed in on the incapacitated Verias, who hollered out in sheer horror before blasted head on and enveloped in the two rays. He glowed red and spiraled back into a small sphere that dropped before Yahir's feet.

 _ **Yahir: 0%**_

Yahir dropped to his knees in deep shock over his loss.

"And there you have it! The one who's moving up to round 2 is Shuji!" the announcer exclaimed. "Let's here it for our qualifier!"

"Yea~~h!" Shuji raised both fists high as he rejoiced in his victory. The crowd cheered as the rookie took the rug and swept it beneath the Pyrus brawler, figuratively of course.

"Well, someone's looking happy." Maggie chimed.

"One could say a little too happy for his own good." Jase smirked. "He must really have battling issues back home."

"How do you know that? You psychic or something?" Luke questioned.

Jase chuckled as he adjusted his glasses. "In your little world, sure. But even though this has been very entertaining, let's not forget why we're here." To demonstrate his point, he looked up at the sky, with the others following towards the top of the gold dome. There, they saw the light the small globe made dissipate. The tingling sensations they had on their skins also evaporated.

"Did anyone else feel that?" Luke asked, looking at his arm to feel the hairs quelling from the passing goosebumps.

"I did." Abis said. "That's definitely what we felt yesterday."

"Yes, there's no mistaking it now. The energy was in fact coming from the generated energy the battles give off." Esther confirmed. "And it also looks like the schematics are also accurate…" Slowly, her mind faded to events that were resurfacing from a black panel. The events of last night flowed loud and clear for her to understand.

* * *

 _After rendezvousing with the whole gain once more with the much needed supplies, not to mention empty stomachs, Jase was able to find them a fellow tower in which acted as an inn. Notably, as thin as they were, the commodities they held were rather human as well, much to their surprise. It was like a suite in a standard hotel where they stayed, but aside from light blue walls, they settled in around the living room coffee table, ready to move onto the next matter at hand._

" _Oh man! This is so good!"_

 _Of course even after a long day, their stomachs needed compensation._

 _Luke's shouts of happiness were answered by a smiling Esther, who held up a sandwich. "Yes, this is tickling my taste buds. Where did you find these, Maggie?"_

 _The little girl chuckled. "Well, we just found the right place at the right time." She beamed._

 _Shuji bit off a huge slab of savored meat, looking pleased. "Hwell hi hall hots ah hehonds." He muffled._

" _Don't talk with your mouthful, Shuji." Esther scolded._

 _Looking at her, he backed off and swallow. "Woops, sorry." He apologized._

" _It's fine, but I'm afraid we'll have to settle only this amount for the night. Sorry." Shawn said. "This was all the free samples we could scrounge, so we'll have to eat sparingly."_

" _Aw man." Shuji sulked. "I could really use a hamburger."_

 _Maggie looked at Shuji with a smirk. "Maybe that's why you had trouble fitting in the vent today." She teased._

" _Hey, what was that?! I am not fat!" he shouted._

 _Maggie snickered._

" _I don't recall anyone saying that word, other than yourself just now." Jase smirked._

" _Just shut up! Hurry and get to what we found, alright?!" Shuji's retort was also an indication to get the story along, or rather what they found. He wasn't wrong, and Jase's frown returned with a nod._

" _Very well then." Jase began to tap on his Bakumeter, which began to beep and bloop with the coordinates in its system being transmitted. "So here's what we've managed to find on our end…"_

 _A hologram suddenly transmitted from the Bakumeter screen to the space between the group surrounding the coffee table. They all backed away to give space for the blue, smaller version of Thermosphere to be shed into new light. Shuji almost fell on the couch end due to shock._

" _Woah…" Luke leaned in, looking at all the tiny buildings on the coffee table; he even laid eyes on the massive colosseum. "What is this?"_

" _I managed to hack into their system and copy the service and systematic data onto my Bakumeter." Jase explained. "It wasn't easy, but the encryption came out on a landscape view. This will help us relay our approach to the plan." He turned towards Luke and Esther. "Luke. Esther. You both went to the colosseum and viewed the events taking place, right?"_

" _Yes, we did." Esther nodded._

 _Luke sat back in his seat, arms behind his head. "I mean we saw Bakugan fighting in the arena. Sure, that's normal on Earth…but something felt off. I can't place it." His eyes squinted as a result of his growing confusion. "At times, our skins felt funny, like an energy wave or something passes by. And at the top, right before that energy goes away, this weird white globe at the top shines a little."_

 _Shuji crossed his arms. "And what's that got to do with anything here?"_

" _I was wondering the same thing. Perhaps it's a matter of energy absorption." Esther figured._

" _I wouldn't imagine it being that simple, Esther." Jase said, grasping everyone's attention. "Energy cannot be destroyed so easily. It can, however, be converted. Like how light energy becomes heat energy. That's elementary science. With that in mind, this very globe you speak of must be transferring or converting that energy elsewhere."_

" _Do you have any ideas where it all goes?" Shawn asked. He was leaning back against the couch like Luke, with legs crossed and heel on the coffee table._

 _Jase looked down at his Bakumeter and pressed another button. The holographic landscape zoomed out, shrinking it and enabling it to lift. To everyone's shock, there was a network of vents and lines that went towards a chamber right below the massive observatory tower in the dead center of the city._

 _Luke leaned forward again. "What the-?!"_

" _Is that an underground network?" Esther inquired._

" _Precisely. This is where all the power and the energy flows from the stadium." Jase pointed at the colosseum first, where it gave off an expanding green energy to give off the Bakugan battle energy. "The green dome is the released battle energy that the Bakugan unleashed. Depending on how long or hard they battle, the variable is the same – it's all sucked into the top point of the colosseum." To show his point, the green forcefield expanding throughout the city suddenly retreated into the colosseum, or rather the top point just as he said. The point was glowing a bright green, like a tower top would at night._

 _Maggie's eyes widened in shock. "Wow~!"_

" _There's more." Jase continued. "The Bakugan battle energy is then brought through a network beneath the surface towards the main chamber, which we can conclude is the main core of the entire city." To follow his point, the compressed green dot went straight beneath the surface and followed the elongated chord that went to the large room in the very bottom of a network of corridors and chambers. Once there, the energy lit the whole holographic room, and then it gave off rippling green energy like a sonar system straight below it all. "This is where all that battle energy is drawn to. It's very likely to be the city's power core. From the data I copied, the battle energy is transmitted into a constant food source for the core stabilizer. In other words, the more battles generated above, the more power the chamber processes."_

" _So then that's what makes all the Bakugan as spheres again?" Maggie questioned._

" _Close, Maggie, but there's one more step involved. The energy that's closed in on the core is…how should I put this? Perhaps changed would best describe it. The battle energy acts as power that goes throughout the networks around the core. It's regulated throughout the city, but only half of it."_

" _Half?" Esther inquired. "Wouldn't that mean…?"_

" _Yes, the remainder of that energy will be transmitted into waves that pulse through the ground throughout New Vestroia." Jase answered. "So now we know how to shut down their systems and get to freeing the Bakugan."_

" _Well, we know at least. But_ _ **how**_ _exactly will we do it? That's the problem here." Shawn pointed out._

" _We need to find a way to cut off the circulation of power generated from the battles. That's one factor." Verias added._

" _Indeed. That will make the core itself unbalanced, and with lack of power, the energy waves resonating into the earth will subdue." Atmos surmised._

 _Luke raised a brow. "Well if we want to malfunction the controls, shouldn't we just break that weird radio thing above the colosseum?"_

" _Yeah, that could work." Abis Omega said._

" _I don't think it'll be that simple, Luke." Esther argued._

 _Luke looked at her shocked. "Why not?!"_

" _Because if we end up breaking it in public, we'll draw ourselves to open fire. Plus since that's where the energy is converged, the battle energy of being absorbed at the time could implode. We could probably end up killing ourselves detonating a bomb."_

" _She's got a point." Atchibee agreed. "So what do you all think?"_

 _Shawn put a hand to his chin. "Good question…"_

 _The entire group was stumped, or rather dumbfounded with this road block they had standing in their way. Shuji and Luke were crossing their arms and looking pouty, while Esther, Shawn, and Jase were thinking more subtle. Maggie was like them, but her eyes widened when she hit an epiphany._

" _Wait, hold on!"_

" _What?" Jelldon asked._

" _Do you remember those two guys we battled earlier today?" she reminded. "They mentioned something about this TWB thing going on tomorrow."_

 _Shawn's eyes widened as well. "You're right. What did they call it? The Thermosphere Weekend Brawl?"_

" _It's a tournament!" Verias realized. "If that's true, imagine all the battle energy that'll be generated!"_

" _Yeah, you're right. That could make things worse for us." Abis figured, although explaining from then on seemed unlikely to be in his fins._

" _Call me crazy, but shouldn't we take advantage of this tournament then if that happens?" Fly Beetle inquired as he opened from ball form._

 _Atmos looked towards him with surprise. "That could be something."_

 _Jase put a hand to his chin, looking away. "In that case, this could work to our advantage…alright then." He looked at everyone with a confirmed smirk. "I believe we now know our course of action. We'll hit the core from both below and above at the same time."_

" _Meaning…?" Maggie trailed off._

" _Meaning we'll divide into two teams for this operation to be successful. We'll need one team to enter the tournament to make sure the battle energy is at full mass. The other team will sneak through the elevator to the below ground chambers of the observatory. We'll have to run through security to get to the chamber were the core stabilizer is, but if we pull this off, we'll recalibrate the system to make the energy flow go in reverse and cause a shut down."_

 _Esther's eyes slowly began to widen. "Which means we'll also stop the core's power supply permanently since it's in the underground network."_

" _Heh! Sounds like a dare." Shuji smirked. "I'm in."_

" _Me too." Fly Beetle announced._

" _How about you, Luke?" Esther asked._

 _Luke shrugged. "I guess so." He looked away as everyone began to continue planning. His mind drifted back to all those structures and Bakugan they saw battling. The energy felt was also what popped in his mind. 'Still, those Bakugan…those structures; something's off here. Something was really weird about those Bakugan we saw in the stadium, like they were…god, why can't I find the right words?!'_

 _In his mental frustration, he overheard talking and planning, drawing him back towards the group discussion. Whatever unnerved him would have to wait._

 _Shuji stood over the coffee table, pointing a thumb at his smirking face. "Alright, enough jib-jab, how's about I handle the tournament?"_

 _His chance to stand up above the rest surprised the group. "You, Shuji?" Esther asked. "Are you sure about this?"_

 _Shuji chuckled. "Oh please, if I can brawl circles in Bakugan Interspace, what's the problem here? We'll just whip them about until they go cry to their mommies. That should give us the energy we need."_

" _Well if he's in this, then I am too I guess." Fly Beetle floated up beside Shuji, staying a few inches away from his left shoulder. "I'll do what I can to help out."_

 _Jase nodded. "Very well then. But just to be on the safe side, we'll need one more volunteer."_

 _Luke's brow began to furrow. 'Maybe I'll find out about this if I get with them up close.' With his thoughts in mind, he leaned forward. "If that's case, then maybe…"_

" _I'll do it!" Maggie piped up. "I wanna go!"_

 _Her teammates looked at her in deep confusion._

" _Maggie?_ _ **You**_ _want to enter the tournament?" Jase inquired._

 _Maggie vigorously nodded. "Mhm! This will be a great chance for us to get stronger." She held up Jelldon. "Plus, Jelldon can be a big help."_

 _Jelldon opened up again, his green eyes looking at everyone surrounding him. "W-wait up! What?!" He looked at Maggie with a scared look. "M-Maggie, are you sure? C-couldn't we leave this to Esther or Luke?"_

" _That's what I was about to say!" Luke snapped, however he fell on deaf ears._

 _Maggie chirped a smile. "Yeah. We can do it. We have to do our part somewhere, right?"_

 _Jelldon continued to show uneasiness. "Uh…"_

" _I think you both can do it." Shawn said, once again catching everyone's attention. He crossed his arms and sat back in the cushions. He looked so calm about his decision. "I think this experience will be good for you both. I've seen what Jelldon can do, he isn't a slouch. He'll really help us out in the long run if he enters this TWB."_

 _Atchibee looked towards Esther, who showed no qualms with the decision. "If that's what you want, then do your best." The Darkus battler said._

 _Jase smirked. "Well this should man up Jelldon." He mused._

 _Jelldon looked around, seeing all the many faces who were looking at him. It was making him uncomfortable to say the very least, but seeing how this was pressure, he didn't find much of a way out of it. Ultimately he reflected back on the battle earlier today, and he realized he did rather well, despite the whining._

" _Y…you all think I can really do this?" he asked, hope in his eyes._

 _Maggie flashed him another peppy smile. "Of course, silly! You did super in that battle today. If you could do well there, you can handle this tournament by yourself. Because I believe in you." Though she really didn't mean him soloing the whole thing; true she was entering, but they wouldn't be alone as long as Shuji was aiding them._

 _Feeling a sense of confidence rise, Jelldon looked at everyone once more, a sense of pride rising. "Alright then, if you guys really think I can…then I'll do it! Yeah! I'm totally doing this!" he declared._

" _That's the spirit!" Maggie chirped._

 _Seeing how he was completely deflected an opportunity, Luke folded his arms and slouched backwards. He gave a meek grunt as he accepted the plan, though he didn't have to like it._

* * *

"It looks like we'll be seeing through with the plan after all then." Esther said.

Jase nodded. "It appears so. Although…" he looked down at the arena, where Shuji was still flexing and showing off for the spectators. "I'm pretty sure 'subtle' was within the mention of the overview this morning."

"Good grief." Shawn sighed.

"HAH! Yeah~!" Shuji flexed once again with his right bicep. "You see that? That's guns, and I'm fully loaded of them!" As he gloated on, Fly Beetle remained on his shoulder, keeping himself stable as Shuji felt his confidence rise.

"Uh, shouldn't we just get along already? I think we're already praised enough." He warned. However, he got no response. "Shuji?"

Shuji kept showing off as he crossed his arms before the defeated battler, laughing all the way. "Not too bad, kid. But not good enough either." He pointed a thumb to himself. "Maybe next time, we'll have a better fight, and then you'll show me what you-"

" **Shuji!** " The voice from his orange Bakumeter startled the Subterra battler, making him yelp backwards and cringed. He looked down wearily at his Bakumeter, where he heard the voice of Jase from the stands.

" **Don't forget why you're here. Remember, keep them stalled long enough for us to reach the core. Generate as much power as you possibly can with Fly Beetle, understand?** "

Shuji sweat dropped. "Uh…yeah. Right…" he looked away in subtle embarrassment. "Sorry."

" **Just stay careful. Maggie's in this too, so watch her back. We'll be starting the operation now, but keep us updated on any new findings.** " With that, Jase cut off the transmission.

With his battle over, Shuji turned away and walked off the golden platform. He made way down the stairs, where a small smirk crawled on his face. "...hehe…I got this." He mused.

"Don't you mean 'we' got this?" Fly Beetle corrected.

"Huh? Oh, right."

Maggie got up from her seat just as Shuji entered the tunnel. "Well, guess that means we're up~!" she chimed. "You guys okay?"

Esther nodded. "We'll be fine. Just do what you can."

"Make sure you keep an eye on Shuji, too." Shawn warned. "I think that last battle may have left him a little too giddy for his own good."

Maggie winked. "Sure!" She took off with Jelldon in hand. "I'll see you guys soon!" She waved to them as she made way down the rows, allowing the group to tend to themselves and their own mission.

"So, guess we start now?" Luke asked.

"Looks like it." Abis said. "We should get going now, the sooner, the better."

"I guess." Luke stood up, with the others following as he turned to get out of the rows of people crowded in the seats. "Let's just hurry up already. The sooner we stop this thing, the quicker we can go home."

* * *

In the tunnel, footsteps were heard coming down the one way of the hall. Shuji kept walking until he saw someone coming from ahead. He stopped and noticed that it was his teammate who was rushing to catch up with him.

Maggie eventually caught up, waving up to him. "Shuji!" she chirped once close enough. "Great job! Looks like you two did pretty cool out there."

Shuji raised his head and smirk. "Heh, that was nothing. We could've broken him sooner."

"It took us until the last round to realize his offense." Fly Beetle deadpanned, earning an embarrassed glare from Shuji.

Maggie chuckled. "Well, either way, the competition in round 2 is going to be tougher, so both of you be careful, okay?"

Shuji nodded. "Yeah. You just be sure and get there as well, okay Maggie?"

Maggie nodded viciously. "Yeah! Just watch me! Let's go, Jelldon!" The 10-year-old child went rushing around Shuji to reach the crowds and light at the end of the tunnel. She closed in, entering the dirt pathway that lead to a flight of golden stairs. Once out back in the sun, she was met with cheers and awes.

"And now for the next match to decide who among the two of these fine warriors will be taking home the gold for this tournament!" the announcer exclaimed. "Coming into view, we have an adorable and very spunky girl! She's the rookie of rookies, the pink-dressed terror, everyone…Maggie Deering!"

Maggie smiled wide as she waved to everyone and the crowd, who was waving back and cheering for her. With all these cheers, even Jelldon was feeling his confidence from last night rise up again.

"Okay then! This is it…right?" he questioned.

Maggie made it onto the platform, staring at the vacant spot on the other side of the arena. "Yup. Let's just hope we get lucky and do our best."

Jelldon nodded. "Right, we gotta generate enough power so I'll battle as hard as I can against this guy!"

"And her opponent…" the announcer brought attention to the guy who was to be her adversary coming up on the other end. His footsteps were closing in as he was being announced.

By the time his hair and eyes came into view, Maggie's own gaze widened. "Wait, huh?!"

The figure smirked as the announcer continued. "He's soloing the twin mayhem this time, but make no mistake, a runner up in this daring tournament to see how his mighty hammer and style shuts down Maggie…Ray!"

The crowd gave a round of applause for the next contestant, who happened to be the familiar person who happened to have been part of Maggie's day as of yesterday. Suffice to say she looked shocked.

"Huh?! Hey! I know you!" She pointed an accusing finger at her opponent. "You're the one who bumped into me yesterday!"

Ray's face contorted with anger. "Yeah, and I also recall you being the one who I told to meet me here. And look what we have, just you, you little pipsqueak."

Maggie's cheeks puffed in a pout. "Pipsqueak?" she angrily gnawed.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm gonna get even today, so pull out your Bakugan and let's get this over with." He held up two fingers, with his Hammersaur wedged in between. "You ready?"

' _I need to stall and keep the attention drawn on me, but I'll have to act like the part if I wanna sell it.'_ To cope with her thoughts, Maggie spread her little heels apart, holding out her Pyrus Jelldon. "Alright, let's go!"

"Right!" Jelldon chirped.

Ray flashed his sharp teeth. "That's it!"

The crowd roared as the announcer got up from his seat and pointed down at the battlefield. "Alright, the rules are simple, and I'm sure you know them well, so without further ado…BEGIN~!" he wailed.

Without any waste of breath, Ray pulled out a Gate Card. "I'm starting off! Gate Card, set!" His Gate Card went sailing outwards until it engrossed the center of the arena. It faded into purple that went throughout the rectangular octagonal stadium. He flicked his Bakugan and caught it in midair. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

The Darkus Hammersaur came bursting forth, howling out with an insidious snarl.

"It's that same Bakugan from yesterday, too." Maggie said, her brow furrowing. "Then that means we won't have to worry on its defenses then, right?"

In the stands with the crowd, Rhett showed a rather snarky smirk as he saw his brother in action. "Better kick that little twerp after all the complaining you put me through yesterday." He warned.

Focusing, Maggie threw back her arm. "Let's go, Jelldon! Bakugan, brawl!" She threw Jelldon out towards the arena. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Jelldon!"

In a red glow, Jelldon arose into battle. His tentacles and stingers waved about as he eyes Hammersaur.

 **Hammersaur: 350 Jelldon: 350**

Ray held up his wrist. "Time for the grown-ups to teach you kindergarteners a lesson. Ability, activate! **Crush Hurricane!** "

Hammersaur let out an insidious snarl as he had arms out to either side. He began to vividly rotate like a top and spun his way into Jelldon.

 **Hammersaur: 350 (+100) = 450 Jelldon: 350 (-100) = 250**

Maggie held up her Bakumeter next. "Oh yeah? Well don't forget that we have this! Ability, activate!" she declared. " **Gel Shield!** "

The small orange spots in front of the stiffened Jelldon began to glow, expanding out a ripping red, water-like veil around him. Hammersaur struck the net with his harsh spin, but all it did was bounce off. The Darkus Bakugan veered away and had his tongue out as he glared at Jelldon.

"And it looks like Maggie's on defense, leading off with Gel Shield, a unique ability only fit for Jelldon!" the announcer exclaimed. "With it, not only was Crush Hurricane nullified, but for the rest of the round, all subtraction to Jelldon will be halved!"

 **Hammersaur: 450 (-100) = 350 Jelldon: 250 (+100) = 350**

Maggie smiled confidently. "How's that?"

"Like I haven't seen that before." Ray rebuffed. "What else you got?"

Accepting his challenge, Maggie held up her Bakumeter, another ability card appearing. "Let's show him what we got, Jelldon! Ability, activate! **Sting Ray!** "

Jelldon held up his two stingers in front, which were outlined in red electricity and static. "Alright, then take…that!" He jutted out the two tendrils, which jabbed Hammersaur in his chest head on. The crocodile howled as his body was electrocuted by red voltage that caused a great recoil. He reeled back a few steps from that attack for a good distance.

 **Hammersaur: 350 Jelldon: 350 (+200) = 550**

In the tunnel, Shuji looked up at one of the monitors that was on the side. He saw Maggie's counter and pumped a fist. "Yeah, that's how it's done." He said.

Despite the setback, Ray smirked.

"What's so funny?" Maggie wondered.

"Maybe because we got you right where we want you." He answered. "Time to pull out this bad boy. Gate Card, open!" the Gate Card beneath began to glow at his command. "Pyrus Spotting Out!"

As the Gate Card shimmered and glistened, the light rays began startling Jelldon. He turned and twisted uneasily as he was unfamiliar with his energy sapping his strength. His callous caution began to wear him down, his whole body beginning to feel great power draining. "Gnnnngh!" he grunted as he began to feel tired.

"Jelldon! What's wrong?!" Maggie exclaimed. She looked down at her Bakumeter to see what kind of damage was being dealt now.

 **Hammersaur: 350 Jelldon: 550 (-250) = 300**

"And it looks like Ray's gone and activated the secret weapon to counter his Pyrus opponent, the Pyrus Spotting Out!" the announcer excitedly declared. "With this command card, all Pyrus Bakugan on the opposite slide are slashed by 500 Gs! And what an upset with Jelldon, because his Gel Shield halved the subtraction! This is so gratifying that I can just explode!" he wailed about as he lifted his head back in his adrenaline rush.

Ray smirked maliciously. "How'd you like that? Now you're just a wide-open waterbed for Hammersaur to just pound at."

Maggie clutched her fists, looking up to her struggling Bakugan. "Jelldon, can you still battle?"

Though his energy was exhausted, Jelldon kept one of his many eyes open. "Yeah…I think so…"

"Not on my watch!" Ray interjected. "Ability, activate! **Knuckle Barbarian!** "

Hammersaur gave out a loud roar as he clutched his claws together to bring the two hammers together. He slammed them both on the ground, generating a purple linear shockwave that traveled over the Gate Card for Jelldon.

 **Hammersaur: 350 Jelldon: 300 (-100) = 200**

The attack closed in, much to Rhett's joy. "This'll be good."

"Double ability, activate!" Maggie interjected. " **Sting Ray** , plus **Shockwave!** "

Mustering up what power he could, Jelldon straightened back up. He looked ahead at the shockwave heading his way, and as much as he wanted to flinch, he instead raised all four of his tentacles as they were enveloped in red static. Added with Sting Ray, electricity flourished at the tips. All four were slammed down on the ground at the same time, sending a discharge of red static with an expanding red ring around it. It pulsated forward, reaching for the purple shockwave coming ahead. Thanks to the Sting Ray, the extra voltage dissipated it and kept going.

 **Hammersaur: 350 (-200) = 150 Jelldon: 200 (+200) = 400**

The attack finally reached Hammersaur, making him cry out in pain as the red ring and discharge following electrocuted him head to toe. It didn't take long for him to lose hold and give in, becoming a purple energy that swirled into a sphere, falling in front of a startled Ray.

Ray blinked. "Huh?!"

 _ **Ray: 30%**_

Maggie chimed as she caught her Jelldon, a proud smile on her face. "Alright, yes!" when she finished her little pep, she glanced up, noticing the small white glow at the top of the colosseum. _'And it looks like we're starting to generate battle energy, too.'_

"And in a 'shocking' turnaround, little Maggie completely overwhelmed Hammersaur's offense with a combination of Sting Ray and Shockwave, two of another one of Jelldon's attacks! Wait a go, you little jellyfish you!"

The crowd cheered for that round's results, much to the dismay of Ray and Rhett. The former clutched his fists as he looked at Maggie with anger. Seeing that smile on her face as she seemed to be giving Jelldon a pep talk to invoke some more confidence was only agitating. "That little runt is really pissing me off." He growled.

His Bakumeter beeped, catching his attention. " **Hey, what was that?** " From the other end, it was easy to tell that it was his twin brother. " **I thought you were going to cream her?** "

"Hey, lay off bud, okay?! I got this!" he snapped back. "I told you I can run this thing solo against her, right? All I need is next round to prove it." He turned the communication off, watching his opponent pull out the next Gate Card.

"Alright then, my turn!" Maggie tossed the Gate Card out. "Gate Card, set!" The Gate Card went flying out, landing and fading in a red ripple throughout the arena.

"Bakugan, brawl!" She threw Jelldon out again, the Pyrus Bakugan being summoned. "Jelldon, stand!"

"Bakugan, brawl!" The angry teen threw his Bakugan next, Hammersaur making another appearance. "Hammersaur, stand!"

The two were at a standoff, with the jellyfish glaring up at the crocodile. Jelldon did a small growl to intimidate the larger foe, but when Hammersaur opened his mouth to reveal the sharp teeth, he immediately shrunk back.

"Come on, Jelldon! Don't wimp out early!" Fly Beetle encouraged, watching from the stands now with Shuji.

Ray pointed at Maggie. "Those were all dumbass flukes, little half-pint! Now it's warpath time!" He held up his wrist. "Ability, activate! **Darkus Magnify!** "

Hammersaur's entire body began to emit a bright purple aura. He could feel all his energy reserves rise as the Darkus energy inside arose. His roar was as insidious as his power level rising, again startling Jelldon.

 **Hammersaur: 350 (+300) = 650 Jelldon: 350**

"And would you look at that! Ray's gone and thrown down his trump card for Hammersaur, amping his power level big time! It looks like he isn't joking around with the little girl now!" the announcer exclaimed. "Just how is Maggie going to counter against such an opponent now?!"

Though she could admit she too was overwhelmed, Maggie didn't lose focus. "Jelldon! Don't give up!" she encouraged. "Ability, activate! **Sting Ray!** "

Though he was unsound with all this, he didn't stop to think. Against the stronger adversary it seemed, he concentrated red static at the tips of his front tentacles and fired red electricity.

Ray smirked. "Ability, activate! **Mirror Ghost!** "

The lightning continued onwards towards Hammersaur in fact did nothing but stand still as the red electric blast went through him like a ghost. It wasn't even felt by him, much to Maggie's shock.

"And it looks like Ray pulled out Hammersaur's unique ability, Mirror Ghost, making him untouchable!" exclaimed the announcer. "It looks like Ray's going in for the kill now!"

"Go, Hammersaur!" Ray eagerly pointed out. At his command, the Darkus Bakugan pounced onto Jelldon. He cornered the jellyfish with ease and had huge hammers over his head. In an act of desperation, Jelldon used his tentacles to wrap around the arms. With his much weaker strength, he was easily pinned down, but was barely holding on as the small claws were digging into his soft body.

As hard as he tried to fight it, Jelldon was cornered, and Maggie gave him a deep worried expression. "Jelldon, hang on!"

"Don't bother!" Ray retorted. "Come on, Hammersaur, crush that pile of jelly!"

Hammersaur pushed deeper onto Jelldon as the Pyrus Bakugan struggled. As he could feel the nails claw at him, it only made him all the more unsound. However, Maggie wasn't going down without a fight. She had an ace up her sleeve. She just had to wait for the right opportunity.

When Hammersaur raised his right arm, that was the opening.

"Now, Jelldon! Ability, activate! **Darkus Jailer!** "

In a desperate act, Jelldon jutted his tentacles out, sending vermilion static that surrounded Hammersaur's body. The attack was what paralyzed the Darkus Bakugan as he couldn't bring down the hammer to end the round. With that save, Jelldon was able to keep his tentacle hut out as he slowly distanced himself to in front instead of below. The crowd was completely shocked by this change of events, even Rhett.

 **Hammersaur: 650 (-300) = 350 Jelldon: 350**

Ray's eyes were stiff as stone. "Wait…crap!"

"Just in the nick of time." Maggie sighed.

"What a change of plans here! Pyrus Jelldon went and used an anti-Darkus ability to completely shut down Darkus Hammersaur! And it looks like that move also brought down his power level by 300 as well! Wow!"

Jelldon was holding himself to the best of his abilities to keep Hammersaur in place. With the body still having an arm up, he still had some momentum to finish the job. He looked back at Maggie to see of her approval. "So what do you got?!" he inquired.

"This!" She swiped her arm. "Gate Card, open! Pyrus Reactor!"

The Gate Card beneath revealed itself. In the center was the Pyrus insignia, which had the swirling Pyrus background behind. Slowly, the battlefield was searing in a fiery spiral like a shell from the four corners. They all swirled and converged into a ring around Jelldon, enhancing his powers.

 **Hammersaur: 350 Jelldon: 350 (+200) = 550**

"Crap! Not good! Not good!" Ray panicked.

Maggie reached out. "Now, Jelldon!"

With the enhanced Pyrus flames surrounding him, Jelldon looked back at Hammersaur and manipulated him forward. With the vermilion static reeling him forward, the stiff Bakugan was unable to balance his fall forward as Jelldon brought one of his tentacles back. With a loud huff, Jelldon used all his might to jab forward on the stomach region, searing in a light shock. The harsh, hot, and electrified jab dissipated the vermilion static. To many of those who were fans of the Darkus attribute, their spirits sunk as Hammersaur gagged and reverted to ball form, falling back to a distraught Ray's side.

 _ **Ray: 0%**_

The crowd cheered as Jelldon looked ahead, surprised by what he did. When reality finally sunk in a few seconds later, his eyes widened as a wave of relief washed over him. Maggie jumped for joy over her partner and the battle energy they were able to generate – though it wasn't all that much.

"Yeah!" Shuji shot up from his seat as he cheered for his teammate.

"It looks like the rookie girl cam and left quite the stinging impression on the competition! Maggie Deering will be moving on to the second round now!"

As Maggie looked up and around, she felt a sense of accomplishment wash over her. Her opponent, however, was less than happy. He fell to his knees and grimaced over his defeat for the second time in the row by the younger girl.

Rhett was in the stands, shaking his head. "Great."

Ray gave Maggie a discouraging look, but all she did was give him a chirpy face. "That was fun. Let's do that again, sometime." She smiled before turning and walking back down the stairway she came up from.

Ray stared at Maggie, his left eyebrow beginning to twitch in confusion. He was completely speechless before his world completely cracked into a million glass pieces. _'Beaten…by that punk runt…twice…'_ He was so out of it that he couldn't process the call he was getting from his brother.

As his pride was shattered and crowds applauding, Maggie hummed as she carried herself down the steps to the next round.

* * *

Standing beneath the massive observatory tower, the four remainders of the group were looking up at the huge domain. It looked like it could go on forever if not for the top that was the size of a gumball from their points.

"This is the place?" Luke questioned. "It's pretty big."

"Well isn't that an understatement, Luke." Shawn smirked.

"Hey!" he whined.

Esther looked up at the top. "So then to get down to the center elevator, we'll have to go all the way up there, first?"

"Basically." Jase replied. "We'll need to be quick though. With this weekend's tournament as a distraction, we'll have to be weary of guards."

"So then they'll be our only concern? Doesn't sound so hard to me." Luke shrugged. "Let's just get going then. The sooner the better."

"Right." Esther followed.

The group followed Luke into the nearest elevator, where they had taken liberties in climbing the massive tower. It went high, so high that while Luke was tapping his foot out of impatience, he was distracted by the view.

"Wooah~." He closed in on the glass, looking out at the enormous display. The higher they climbed, the more gravity pulled, and the more sites were in view. "This is like the time I saw that valley…"

"Not a bad view, isn't it Luke?" Jase smirked.

"Huh? I…I guess so."

"Luke's been very limited on commodities and where his feet lie. He hasn't traveled much, so this is all pretty new to him." Shawn explained.

Esther eyed Luke's childish gaze on the world below. "I see…wait." She looked at Shawn. "What do you mean he hasn't traveled much?"

Shawn's gaze drew towards Luke, his voice getting lower. "Well, how should I put this…? His folk don't react well to Bakugan integrated with our society. In fact, it's what closed the Revolutia family off. It's kind of a long story, but involving Bakugan and all, Luke hasn't left family grounds in his whole life."

Esther frowned heavily. "I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"Well that explains a few things if you ask me." Jase smirked. He looked at Luke, watching him stay fixated on the city and dome in the distance. "Let's just hope his inexperience doesn't hinder our objective."

Luke continued to eye to large colosseum in the distance, his shock never ending. "I didn't think the colosseum could be this huge from here…" he was cut off when he heard a loud ding from the elevator door. Behind them, the door began to slide open, revealing only a few bystanders on the floor. "Hey, we're here?" he gasped. "Finally!"

With an act of haste, he rushed out of the elevator, with Esther and everyone else falling behind. They entered while a few bystanders passed into the elevator next to go down. Once the doors closed, they were gathered close by the massive vanish point.

"So what now?" Esther asked.

"Now…" Jase turned towards the few panels engraved into the wall on the other side. "We just hack in and ride our way down the shaft."

Luke blinked as his ears twitched from what he said. "Huh…for some reason, it feels like that didn't sound right at all…?"

"How's that?" Shawn teased, chuckling a bit at Jase's joke.

"We'll need to keep this quiet, so whatever you do, don't draw attention to ourselves. It'll compromise what Shuji and Maggie promised to do." Esther said, getting them all to stay focused once more.

"Got it." Luke nodded.

The four slowly made way for the in-wall PC, with Shawn and Verias looking left and right to keep them posted. As they looked about Jase was punching in the same code as he did beforehand. He began to type the numbers and pressed the next key, displaying the options.

"Looks like we're in." Atchibee whispered.

Verias turned on Shawn's shoulder, his shock evident. "Everyone, incoming!" he lowly warned.

Everyone's gazes adverted towards the one guard that was making a roundabout. As he closed in, Jase hurriedly turned towards the panel and closed out of everything. They knew the drill…for the most part. As Jase, Esther, and Shawn all swayed to look out at the window, Luke didn't follow up until he saw the guard for himself. Though clumsy, he hurriedly leaned against the wall in an attempt to "act natural".

The guard closed in, seeing Jase with a pair of binoculars in hand. "Excuse me, everything alright over here?" he questioned suspiciously.

Looking away from the set of binoculars he had, Jase smiled. "Oh, sorry. We didn't see you there." He apologized in his façade. "No, I think we're alright."

"Are we in your way?" Esther asked.

The guard looked towards Luke, seeing that he was right next to the machine. He didn't find it natural, but he knew something was up. "…what are you four doing exactly?"

"We were simply coming up here to get a larger view of the TWB." Jase lied. "We were asked by the committee to show an outside footage of the battle in the events of large attacks unleashed by the Bakugan, or rather if they move too fast."

He turned towards the PC. "Uh huh. And why are you close to our employee scanner?" He most certainly wasn't feeling convinced.

Shawn turned towards the device. "That? Well we thought it was an ATM by mistake. We needed money for concessions for when we get down there."

While the motives were questionable, the guard looked over towards the PC, seeing what was the plain screen. In a way with how it was set up – as was the banking statement – it did correlate to a degree. Ultimately, he chose to dismiss their juncture and shrugged.

"Alright then. Carry on."

Mentally sighing, the group eased up and walked a few paces away. The guard closed in on the PC for himself, allowing the group to huddle.

"That was close." Luke warned. "Do you think he bought it?"

"Well we can't be for certain, Luke." Esther warned. "We'll have to be quick about this."

He raised a brow. "With what?"

"The moment he finishes or gets out of sight, we'll make a break and hurry for the elevator." Jase said as he looked through the binoculars. In the reflection of them, he could see explosions happening inside the dome, and the white absorption device shimmering weakly. "The longer we stall or deflect, the less of a chance we have at reaching the core."

"And that means Shuji and Maggie will be in trouble." Shawn added.

Luke crossed his arms and gave a puzzled look at his feet. "Hmmm, I get that. But something I don't get."

Abis popped open beside him. "What is it?"

Luke then looked up, giving the ceiling a tired expression. "What's this about an ATM? What's that mean?"

Abis wanted to answer his inexperienced partner, but even he was struck with confusion. "…huh. You know, I don't know either. Guess it's an alien thing or code?"

Esther, Shawn, and Jase all looked at each other, sharing blank looks over Luke's lack of knowledge.

The guard typed in his code and began to press in his coordinates. As he did, he noticed his log time. "Wait, why did it say my last log time was 2 minutes ago? I didn't clock out until like 50 minutes ago. This thing's gonna mess up my paycheck again." Within his rising wonders, the small intercom on the side of his ear began to beep and flash blue. He raised a brow and placed two fingers on the device. "Hello…?"

From the other end, a voice could be heard. " **Do you copy? This is the security room above.** " It was another guard, no doubt watching them from the camera room above. " **We've got a problem…** "

As the guard was being filled in on the situation, the others were starting to hear the voice. The sound picked up in Atchibee's sensory, and the Bakugan could hear the vibrations and the smallest voices very well.

"Everyone, look alive." She warned.

Raising a brow, Luke turned around. "Huh? What do you mean?" He was cut off when a hand touched his shoulder, which caused him to look over to see the guard with a serious expression.

"Sorry, guys. But it looks like you're coming with me." He retorted.

Realizing the situation, there was no turning back now. Jase moved in at high speeds, getting behind the guard with a sidestep and got him in an armbar. This allowed Luke to be freed as the guard cried out in pain. "Sorry about this." With a swift apology, Jase pivoted and threw him into the wall, hitting the guard in the head and slumping over.

With a thud, Luke looked at the downed guard, his shock ever so apparent. His green eyes were fixed on his fallen figure, seeing how the man was visibly assaulted. He was completely in shock over the circumstances, and because of that, everyone slipped right pass him.

"Hurry!" Shawn ushered.

Jase moved in to get the same pin as before. With a few added keys, he finally pressed the last key to enter the elevator beside them. "Now's our chance, everyone inside." He moved out of the way for Shawn and Esther to dash inside. Jase followed next, but the one still to be holding onto wonder was Luke.

The redhead looked down at the man, realizing what finally happened. A bad taste filled his mouth as he felt paralyzed.

"Luke, you okay?" Abis Omega asked. "Luke?"

"Luke! Come on!" Shawn shouted.

Finally snapping out of it, he blinked. "H-huh?! What?!" He looked at the elevator and back at the body. Although he felt unsure, he eyed it unnerved as he stepped towards the elevator. He almost tripped right in as it closed, allowing them to enter a white tube that began its descent.

As the elevator door was shut, the guard was coming around. He grunted and groaned as his head was feeling a lot of pain. Though struggling, he turned on his stomach and hunched over. He slowly crept a hand up the wall – though slipping on occasion – and once the tips of his fingers touched the panel, he began to glare.

"ATM my ass." He huffed as he punched in a code.

* * *

"Shuji! Come in, Shuji!" Jase exclaimed. He was speaking into his Bakumeter as the elevator descended rapidly down to the underground levels. "Do you hear us?"

On the other end, there was brief static, but Shuji's voice and image got through. " **Oh, you guys!** " he exclaimed.

"Shuji, listen. Our mission has been compromised. They know who we are now."

Shuji's eyes widened in shock. " **Say what? What do you mean?** "

"Is Maggie with you?" Esther intervened.

" **Uh, not right now. She's somewhere around here…I just gotta find her.** "

"The two of you need to meet up at once. It's dangerous to be apart now that word's gotten around on us." She warned.

" **Okay, okay! I hear ya, alright?!** " he exasperated. " **Don't pressure me! Do you want us to come and find you or what?** "

Jase frowned. "No, stick to the plan." He insisted. "There's a chance they may only mistake us here as the culprits in this scheme. We've managed to bypass their security, but we'll be diving under shortly. You've got to keep stalling."

" **Alright, whatever you say.** " With that remark, the connection made was cut off, leaving the group in the elevator to continue their descent.

As the descent went on, the group began to think about their plan of action.

"So what do we do now?" Shawn asked.

"Maggie and Shuji should be alright, but with our current course of action, no doubt a few alarms have set off." Jase said. He adjusted his glasses with a deep, contemplative frown. "It'll only be a matter of time before our presence alerts the chambers beneath us."

"So that means we'll be set up to an ambush right from the start." Esther figured.

"Exactly. We'll need everyone to be on guard when we enter the chambers and corridors. That includes Shawn's fencing skills, as well as Luke's swordsmanship."

Abis Omega was still on a certain someone's shoulder. He turned to look up at the discomforted expression that Luke had on his face. He's had it ever since he saw Jase assault that guard with deliberate violence. In Luke's eyes, it was an act on pure pain. He's seen the Royal Guard at his home practice all the time; he even joined in on sparring on occasion to get training swings in. All that was just sparring, not deliberate intent. Training was one thing, but deliberate manslaughter was a whole other story. A scary story that Luke now realized had consequences.

"Hey, Luke." Abis asked. "Are you well?"

All attention went towards Luke, who showed no expression change. They all saw the discomfort, but were hardly fazed.

"That guy back there…did we really have to hurt him like that?" he finally asked.

Jase looked away with a hand to his hip. "It wasn't like there was another alternative."

"I know that!" he snapped. "But what if he got a concussion, or what if…brain damage…?" The images were pouring into his own brain, and that was what made him feel all the more discomforted.

Unfortunately, the others knew reasoning was otherwise feeble. "What's the point of worrying?" Esther questioned.

"What?" Luke gasped.

"It's like Jase said, we don't have time to worry or think of other methods. This isn't a game of pick and choose; this is a liberation. Naturally, there'll be conflict. It's unavoidable."

"But…but what if they're unarmed?" Luke reasoned. "Master Riaan taught me to never strike someone who isn't armed. Shawn?" He turned towards Shawn to see what he had to say, to which he had but a frown on his face as well.

"Yeah, I remember that lesson. But you know freedom isn't free either. We didn't pick up swords just to carry and use them for picking locks or anything, they're actual weapons that we learned to use. If we're assaulted, do you really think worrying about your opponent's feelings will change the fact that they still tried to hurt you or stop you from saving others?"

Luke's brow furrowed. "Well, no…but…"

"We understand." Jase said. "Human conflict is uncomfortable, but what about Bakugan? Have you considered when they battle? Perhaps some enjoy a good battle, and maybe some were just forced into games they wished they never played." His eyes drew towards Atmos, who popped open beside his shoulder. The two looked at each other dead in the eye.

"Humans and Bakugan fight for sport, but also for a cause. That fact will never chance, and in the end, someone, even by accident, will end up sustaining wounds. I'm sure you realized that."

"If you don't want to fight, that's your choice. Just stay behind us then." Esther said in a cold, serious tone.

Luke's eyes widened. "Wait! I never said I wanted to not free the Bakugan! I…just don't think hurting other people will benefit."

Esther looked away, her eyes showing sadness of their own. "…I know. I think we all know that." She showed a serious look again. "But in battle, it's either you win, or you lose. Some battles you just have to take risks, even at the cost of your own life."

"Esther…"

Atchibee turned towards her partner. "You speak a bitter truth, Esther. But I agree when it's for the best."

"We Bakugan aren't so different from you humans after all." Verias said. "Some of us are out there who may have wanted to fight. That's why we chose to fight with you guys."

Atmos pivoted on Jase's shoulder. "We should get ready, everyone. We're starting to get below the tower's main levels."

"He's right." Jase said. "Everyone, be ready…" He stayed completely still as his attention adverted towards the struggler. "That means you too, Luke."

As much as Luke wanted to fight the fact harming on purpose was something he didn't want or want to do, he knew deep down it's what had to be dealt with. Abis stayed on his shoulder, turning towards the door.

"…I know…" Luke mumbled.

The Aquos Bakugan stayed as quiet as his battle partner. "Humans. So troubling to make up their minds." He huffed.

* * *

In a dim light, there could be seen a black-hooded figure. No doubt judging by the curved up protrusions beneath that it was Maximus. His smirk was evident as to his rather amused mood. Within the darkness that shrouded him from view, there were also hints of other silhouettes lingering around, no doubt the shapes of his comrades.

"Well, well, well…looks like our little order was dropped." The leader mused. "More fun for us then."

"So what you got for us?" Xander asked.

Maximus stayed in place as what looked like green energy poured in from various networks, which converged and glowed brightly behind him. He remained unfazed.

"Hendrix. Ariella. Give our little cockroaches a…generous welcome." His eyes beneath his hood narrowed. "Make sure you get a message cross them."

Hendrix slowly nodded. "As you wish."

Ariella whipped her blue locks behind her head. "So be it. Consider it done."

With that, the Subterra and Aquos withdrew from Maximus' presence. As a set of sliding doors opened and shut, the space was again closed off for Xander to stand by his leader's side.

The figment turned to look at the dark cloak. "Do you really believe that they'll take care of the problem?"

Maximus turned to face the opposite direction. "We've seen the footage; we know the faces. If what we saw really was a problem, then they'll make it here. If not, well…" a smirk formed on his lips. "It just means that our power was just too much for them. We'll soon find out, right Xander."

The associate showed a smirk of his own, one full of thrill. Even he looked like he was aching for his own test run.

Maximus looked up at the humungous unknown machinery ahead of them. It was so complex that it could've been mistaken for either an in-wall generator, or even the fact that it had panels and machines everywhere, including the monitors that were operational when it was all responsible for transporting them here. "We've spend a long time getting what we wanted. Now who's to say we're just going to let it slide? This little miscalculation Cesar made will be of great disturbance of not dealt with."

* * *

The elevator door opened, revealing a massive room that was equal to the size of a mall hall in width. Instantly, they took notice of how the décor was all white with porcelain tiling. There was a semi-ovular staircase that lead to a number of guards that instantly turned towards them.

As the group exited, they stood at the top of the staircase while guards down below got in defensive stances with staffs they pulled out. The tips popped open with prongs that had static.

As the standoff began, Luke swallowed hard as he reluctantly pulled out his sword, and Shawn got out his fencer. Esther and Jase both stood ready as their Bakugan were accounted for in their palms.

* * *

Panting came from Shuji as he made way down the hallway. He made it step by step as quick as he could've gotten. He made vivid haste as he was a worn our sprinter.

"Hurry!" Fly Beetle urged.

"I'm hurrying, alright?!" Shuji yelled as he hurried, arms up and making a break for the tunnel.

Up ahead, Maggie calmly smiled as she made way down the path. She had a small skip in her step as she took her sweet time getting to her seat. As she continued her small serenade that was her stroll, Jelldon was on her shoulder, looking ahead.

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" he asked.

"Hm?" Maggie looked up, her brown eyes seeing Shuji run towards her.

"Maggie!"

She stopped and saw the sweat on Shuji's face as he finally met her and came to his knees. He panted heavily, much to her surprise. "Oh, Shui." She said surprised. "What are you doing here? And why are you sweating? You trying to burn calories before the next round or something?"

Once he caught his breath, the big guy clutched his fists. "There's no time! We've got a big problem with the others!"

Maggie gasped.

"Trouble?" Jelldon worried. "Well I hope they're okay."

The sound of a crowd cheering down the tunnel alarmed the four. They turned back towards the way Maggie came, confused and wondrous.

"What an upset!" the announcer shrieked. From his voice, it came from the side, in which they looked to find there was a monitor displaying the current battle that ended with what looked like an Aquos Abis Omega in ball form landing in front of a stunned battler. "The battle was over before it even started! This player's gone off the deep end and threw the crowd with a big loop! And it looks like his Bakugan's got something to prove as well!"

Shuji and Maggie saw the screen change, and what they saw made them gasp in deep shock.

The monitor showed both the battler and his Bakugan that was flying in place. The person looked to be a rather mature individual, roughly the same height as Luke. He had very short dirty blonde hair that was spiked to a point, with bangs included. His blue eyes were behind decent-width glasses, with a shaved goatee and sideburns. On the end of one of the legs of the glasses was a green streamer that went over his shoulder. For attire, he had gray upper body bullet vest with no sleeves It had a bright green collar and a zip-up bright green line running straight in the middle to the where the abs were covered. On the triceps, there were white armbands with small red arrows; and on the forearms were solid light green bandages. He had blue jeans and simple brown boots. What was shocking was how he had a bright green feather-like sarashi on his left hip, with a pointed edged, red cape on his left shoulder and draped over. It was held by bright blue buttons and a simple bright green arrow where the shoulder would be. And the cape only covered the left half, and not the bare right shoulder.

His Bakugan, however, was the scary part. The Bakugan looked like a massive mosquito. It had multicell compound eyes with a jagged, compressed needle of a nose that was royal blue. The top of the head running down the back were bright green colored barbs, all the way to the bright green tail. The ridges around the eyes were the same green, as was the diamonds running down the main body, and on the edging of the arm plates, which were much like burly humans. He had four massive wings that were completely clear. The four small legs beneath were silver, but for the rest of the body…was black. And that's what unnerved them. They could tell that there was supposed to be regular green, but the plates on the arms, the claws that ended in silver vails, even around the face and edging around the wings was completely black, like poison.

"And the round 1 competitors have been decided! This day, we've got some fresh competition for our fellow regulars, for this Bakugan's battler is crazy strong~! Give it up…for the stinging wind that burns your wounds, the buzzer that lingers around you until you fall over…Killian Miles!"

Killian showed a calm frown as the Ventus Bakugan swirled green and returned to his hand. The green streamer on his glasses flowed through the winds.

From the looks of it all, Shuji and Maggie looked at one another. They recognized the back coloring from before, and when they looked back at Killian's face, they could feel an uneasy vibe flow.

"I think we got a big problem of our own." Maggie grimaced.

* * *

 **Here's a little cliffhanger for all you Bakugan lovers! Now I understand that this chapter has been…depreciative of battles and rather focused more on plot development, but I can and will ensure next chapter will have exactly what you've been wanting. There'll be a LOT of fights that I will be getting into next chapter, so it'll probably be twice as long as this one was.**

 **For the TWB, you now get a good picture of Killian, the Ventus battler of Rogue Zero. I was wondering how I could make this guy stand out in terms of attire, but while I was in Florida a month ago, I saw Thor Ragnarok and got a very interesting design setup for Killian. As for the Bakugan, you can already guess by description who it was that I picked.**

 **So if I'm accurate about all this, this should probably be the last update before New Year's Day. So in 2018, I'll get a chapter out, and then maybe spend a majority then getting my OCxCana story done. But so far, let me know how this chapter appealed. Review, comment, and thanks a ton, guys!**


	6. The Semifinal Takedown

**Just a heads up guys. This is a VERY long chapter, so I'd find some snacks if I were you.**

* * *

Loud cheers screamed through the air. The audience was watching above elevated stands and bleachers as they watched a battle below. The explosions and smoke billowed like a smokescreen, obscuring their sight as the action went on inside.

Two Bakugan suddenly climbed out of the smoke cloud, a Haos Atmos spreading its wings wide and taking off towards the ceiling, with a Subterra Fly Beetle emerging from the smoke in hot pursuit.

The battler in charge of Fly Beetle raised his left wrist, the brawler soon revealed to be Shuji as he was in the next round. "Ability, activate!" he cried out. " **Horn Buster!** " As Fly Beetle ascended, the horn's tusk-like tips charging up with orange-brown lightning energy. A streaky beam went at the ascending bird, closing in as Fly Beetle's power level jumped from **350** to **550**

"Oh no you don't!" the opponent called out. She was a female of relatively shorter height with green eyes of seriousness. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail and spiky all the way down to her midback area. She had on a simple red t-shirt and jean shorts that stopped above her knees.

"Ability, activate! **Halo Echo!** " Her Haos Atmos looked down to see the oncoming blast wave and spread its wings. It opened its mouth and released yellow soundwaves that echoed down towards the attack. Both attacks met in the middle, creating a stalemate for a few seconds before an explosion was set off, causing smoke to expand between the two fighters yet again.

 **Atmos: 550 Fly Beetle: 550 (-200) = 350**

"Oh. And Akisha takes the lead again!" the announcer exclaimed. "It looks like the bug just isn't strong enough to handle the predator."

Shuji smirked. "That's what you think…" he pointed down at the battlefield. "Gate Card, open! Land Pressure!"

The Gate Card revealed itself, much to Akisha's surprise. Haos Atmos suddenly lost its element in the sky and a powerful force of gravity dragged it downwards, crashing hard into the ground and anchored like gum on a sidewalk. Its power level also dropped to **350** as well.

"No!" Akisha gasped.

"Enough fooling around, it's time to get down to business!" Shuji shouted angrily as his next ability showed. "Ability, activate! **Tusk Arrow!** "

Fly Beetle's tusks began to glow brightly. "Take this!" With a strong shout, he unleashed two bright brown projectile beams at Atmos. With the Haos Bakugan on the ground, it was unable to block or defend as the two beams crashed down and generated a loud, rattling burst of orange that made smoke bellow. As the smoke went about, Haos Atmos turned into a ball once more and flew back to Akisha's feet.

 _ **Akisha: 0%**_

The blonde battler slumped to her knees in shock as Fly Beetle returned to a smirking Shuji's hand. He raised the same fist and smiled wide for the crowd. "And that's it! What a turnaround! Looks like the beetle's horns were just enough to pluck the bird! It was a good show, but it looks like it's Shuji who'll be moving onto the next round!" the announcer announced with such vigorous anticipation that the crowd was falling for it.

In the stands, Maggie was waving her arms comically as she cheered loudly for her teammate. "You go, Shuji! You kicked her butt like it was made of glass! Yeah!" she exclaimed, much to everyone around her getting uncomfortable with it.

Shuji held out his fist towards her, smirking with great pride. Knowing he was but a hop, skip, and a jump away from the semifinals, he knew things were heating up fast. He was being sure to stay on guard, but as the crowds cheered for Shuji getting another win, his eyes were drawn away from Maggie towards someone who was coming in from the same tunnel he was about to enter. The big smile he had was replaced by a look of drawn seriousness as his foot stepped forward.

Time slowed down as Shuji and Killian were in the middle of interchanging for their respective battles. With Shuji's battle over with, it was Killian's turn next, and they were passing in the tunnel, shoulder to shoulder as they slowly looked at one another. Blue eyes matched dark eyes; one full of seriousness, and one that read anxiety. It was clear who was the one that was prominent.

The two passed each other in the tunnel, with Killian advancing towards the light while Shuji went off into the tunnel. As he pressed on, even though he kept a calm face, he swallowed a lump, which indicated his unsound ego.

"Don't let your guard down." Fly Beetle whispered.

"I know." Shuji said. "…do you think he knows who we are?"

"Who knows."

Killian's glare was dead ahead. He didn't bother looking back…he got enough evidence in the footage he got from the surveillance yesterday.

* * *

Maggie slouched back in her seat, a tired sigh escaping her lungs. "That was tough to watch." She grimaced. Her feet dangled on the bleachers as she craned her head up, eyes closed.

Jelldon popped open on her right thigh, the swaying up and down not seeming to bother him that much. "Yeah, I-I'm surprised that we've gotten this far with them."

"Oh don't see such a poopypants." She opened an eye. "It's not like we have an option here, Plus, it's a good way to stall, right? I mean, everyone's gone down under I hope. So we need to keep tabs."

"I…guess you're right."

"Speaking of which." Maggie looked down at her Bakumeter, pressing a button to activate the screen. "Hey, guys, it's me, Maggie? Are you there?"

There was a brief flash of static before the screen showed constants swaying. From the looks that went from the side view of guys running to revealing Jase with a straight frown.

" **This is Jade here, what's going on?** " he questioned as guys were swinging their weapons from behind. He moved to the side and let the guy fall forward.

Maggie got closer to the screen to try and get a good view of what was happening. "Huh? Hey, are you okay?"

Jase spun around. " **Never mind that!** " he kicked a guy in the chin, sending him falling down onto his allies painfully. Jelldon winced and closed away from the sight. " **Has there been any word yet regarding what's happening with your end?** "

Despite the situation it seemed, Maggie drew a serious frown. "Mhm! Shuji just made it through the quarterfinals. I'm up soon."

" **I see.** " Jase smirked. " **So Shuji made it that far huh…** " he leaned away from a static-filled weapon. " **Well the surprises just never stop around here.** " He dodged another one.

"I know, right?" Maggie enthusiastically chirped. "I thought he'd probably goof up and he'd he spazzing against a wall."

"A~CHOO!" Shuji sneezed as he was making way up the stairs towards the stands. The sneeze through him off balance and he lost balance on the one foot, falling backwards and rolling on his sides into a thudding faceplant on the ground. "Ow…" he muffled.

Jelldon turned away. "Anybody feel that?"

Maggie gave him a quizzical look. "What are you saying?"

He looked back, his inquiry left in the air. "Er…n-never mind."

" **Well just stick to the plan. Remember, you need to conjure up as much battle energy as possible. Don't let them get to you, do you understand?** "

Maggie's worries only intensified. She couldn't think of telling Jase that there was already someone who was currently battling with a black and green Moskeeto. The audience shouted in the stands as the Darkus Freezer was reduced to ball form, falling towards the plump opponent's knees as his life gauge dropped to 0.

"And Killian Miles advances towards the semifinals!" the announcer roared over his seat. "What a twist of fate this turned out to be, the upstart flying mayhem certainly knows how to make an entrance, and how to finish it! This is the power that everyone will be going up against, as any of the other three that are to come will surely be in for a world of shock!"

Killian kept a serious frown as he caught Moskeeto. He held the same fist up and raised his head. The audience cheered as he held a strong stature, the green streamer on the end of his glasses having swayed with an intense vibe.

If Maggie made it pass this round, odds were she was going to face him, or Shuji. Either didn't sound like a peasant option, not after seeing the few rounds beforehand where Killian stomped on his opponent's Bakugan. This pill was tough to take.

Seeing the unsound look Maggie has on the small screen, Jase was getting unsound. " **Maggie? Maggie!** "

She snapped back at Jase. "Huh? O-Oh! Sorry! Yeah, loud and clear!" she saluted.

The screen on the Bakumeter went back to black, a sigh escaping as she slouched forward. "Good grief…"

"Why didn't you tell him about the Bakugan?" Jelldon asked. "Shouldn't they know?"

Maggie's eyelids opened halfway. "Maybe…but then it'd compromise our job here then. Knowing Jase, he may have us abort this whole thing. But then we'll be forced to join back up with the others and then we won't be able to get them from both sides."

Jelldon turned towards Killian as he saw him walk calmly towards the tunnel. "So we're really doing this then…"

Maggie perked up. "Yeah, but don't worry! If we're lucky, we might not have to face him if he end up getting eliminated the next round."

"Maybe, but then we'd have to battle Shuji." Jelldon pointed out.

Maggie giggled as she winked down at her Bakugan. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"And now for our next match!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Oh right! My turn!" In a panic, the excited Pyrus girl stood up and made a beeline for the stairway, making a dust trail behind her swift feet.

Shuji climbed up the steps, albeit slower this time, and holding onto the railing. "Aw man…" he groaned as he took each step like a grandpa.

A pink blur with black hair scooted down the stairway pass him. "Hi, Shuji!" it quickly squealed.

Stopping and looking down, he was wide-eyed as a bead of sweat made way down his head. "…Maggie?"

Killian made way down the hall as a dust cloud passed him. He didn't turn as he rather glanced over as Maggie rushed for her next battle in a hurry. As questionable as he found her energy, he instead blinked and rolled his eyes away, albeit with an awkward notion. He couldn't believe he was to fight _these_ kinds of people. "Hope the others are having a blast." He muttered to himself.

* * *

The audience cheered as Maggie made it to the stairway and onto the golden platform once more. She had a big smile as she breathed in and out due to her quick rush. She was ready to do battle against her opponent, which was a tall light-skinned teen with a cap on backwards. He sported dark skinny jeans over white sneakers and a red shirt beneath a leather jacket.

"Everyone set! This is a battle between the adorable Maggie, and the punk himself, Drew! This shall be a battle in which either sides' life gauge drops to 0. May the better brawler win!"

"Gate Card, set!" Drew pulled out a card from his coat pocket. He thrust his arm out and the card hot the ground, fading into a light blue ripple across the ground. "Bakugan, brawl!" he threw his Bakugan, which went far out towards the ground. "Bakugan, stand! Aquos Jelldon!"

The field was enveloped in a blue light. Rising up, much to Maggie and Jelldon's shock was an Aquos Jelldon, but with a sea-blue color rather than red, and light blue spots and frills instead. It also had orange eyes instead of green.

"Woah! It's you, Jelldon!" Maggie gasped. "You're so…blue!" There were sparkles in her pupils as she smiled wide. "Wow, so this is an Aquos Jelldon!"

"Yeah, I…guess it's not so bad." He meekly answered, feeling a little sore wth his Aquos version looking more suiting.

"…but I think red's more fitting for you." She added.

Jelldon turned towards her, shocked. "R-really?"

Maggie nodded. "Sure! Red is my favorite color after all." She tenderly held out her gloved hand to her partner on her shoulder. "Now come on! Let's show him what a little red versus blue can prove!"

Revitalized by his partner's ambition, Jelldon closed up and jumped into her hand. "Okay!"

Maggie grabbed Jelldon and threw him. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Show 'em, Pyrus Jelldon!"

In a red glow, Pyrus Jelldon arose onto the battlefield, letting out a loud cry.

"And it looks like we have ourselves a battle between two Bakugan of the same species!" the announcer called out. "It's Aquos Jelldon versus Pyrus! Fire and water colliding in this fight that'll leave you stunned!"

Drew had his knees bent as he smirked. He took a deep breath out like he was ready to pitch a baseball. "Alright." He cocked his head. "Let's show this kid how we play it in the big leagues."

Maggie pointed at him. "The only thing big here is your mouth!" she retorted. "Let's go! Ability, activate! **Sting Ray!** " Pyrus Jelldon raised two of his tentacles and orbs of energy flared. From said orbs, streaky red lightning flowed towards the Aquos counterpart.

"Ability, activate!" Drew countered. " **Sting Ray!** " Like Jelldon's attack, Aquos Jelldon raised its tentacles and blue orbs formed instead of red. Streaky blue lightning zapped away and met red lightning in the center A collision of blue and red respectively ignited between them, soon to dissipate with only brief static dispersing.

 **Jelldon: 350 (+200) = 550 Jelldon: 350 (+200) = 550**

"Even!" Maggie chirped.

"But not for long." Drew pointed towards the battlefield. "Gate Card, open! Enemy Down!"

The Gate Card revealed itself in a glow, and Jelldon could feel the ground beneath him starting sap at the power he had. As he grunted, his power level was dropping from **550** to **250**. He was starting to lose balance, much to Maggie's shock.

"Jelldon!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Enemy Down is a command card that drops each opponent's Bakugan's power level by 300 Gs." Drew explained, before he pulled out another ability summon. "Alright, ability activate! **Power Sting!** " Blue electrical static began to intensify around the four limbs, and the ovals on the four appendages started to glow. The frequency made rivaled the power poured into the electric-filled stingers as they stretched out towards Pyrus Jelldon.

"Maggie!" Jelldon shouted.

"Double ability, activate!" Maggie countered. " **Gel Shield** plus **Power Sting!** " Her Jelldon stayed still with eyes closed, waiting for the attack as the orange spots on him glowed, releasing a watery red forcefield that surrounded Jelldon. The tentacles of the opponents stretched out and bounced right off, retracting back to the Aquos Jelldon. Once the shield dissipated, Jelldon's orange spots on his tentacles glowed and frequency was heard from his tentacles. Red electricity surged.

"How's about a taste of medicine!" he cried as he shot his stingers ahead.

As the attack closed in, Drew didn't sway as he instead countered. "Ability, activate! **Shockwave!** " The Bakugan raised his static-filled tentacles and slammed them down on the ground, sending an omnidirectional field at Jelldon's attack. The red static wave met the stingers, where Pyrus Jelldon recoiled back with a strong yelp.

"Ow!"

 **Jelldon: 350 Jelldon: 450 (-100) = 350**

"Aw man~. Now we're back to square one." Maggie pouted.

"And it looks like the two Bakugan completely cancelled the other out! Both Jelldon may have different attributes, but that doesn't mean they still use the same abilities, and that's what's going to make the whole battle one of skill and brains!" the announcer yelped aloud, getting a wide smirk on his face. "So now, just who will prevail? Will fire evaporate water?! We'll just see!"

The pout on Maggie's face soon turned to one of determination. "Well we're not done yet! Let's go, Jelldon!"

"Righty-O!" He raised his stingers, ready to give the battle his all.

* * *

A guard swung his staff with charged electricity. The weapon missed as Jase leaned towards the side and then leaned inwards, dodging another staff of electricity.

With little room to act, he adjusted his glasses with a frown. "Looks like I have no choice then…"

He spun around and reached for his belt. Tucked in was a hand-sized navy-blue bar. He reached and plucked it out of place. Holding it, he used his ring finger and twirled it around, where it suddenly grew five times longer to make a staff. His hand slid down to the middle, where there was a cushion for his hands to rest on. On the back of said cushion was a red button, which his middle finger tapped. The head of the staff jutted out two knife-like prongs, making it look like a bisento.

The guards all around him were startled by the weapon he unleashed.

' _There's something wrong with Maggie's side. Whatever it is, we have to hurry, there's no room for anymore jeopardizing.'_ He thought. "Come!"

Esther dodged a quick staff of electricity and grabbed the bottom half of it as the guy fell forward. She yanked it clean out of his grasp, turning swiftly with it to prod an incoming guy in his gut. The guy felt an intense electrical shock flow threw him, yelling out loud as he felt numb. He fell before Esther, but she stepped back with a serious look on her face as she looked down at him.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I'll only be borrowing this for a little while." Just as she finished, her eyes narrowed, and she turned around to bunt and parrying another staff trying to attack her. She was admirably sharp for someone who wasn't used to holding weapons, but she knew by instinct that she had to keep up the defense. She pivoted around the parry and prodded the guy's neck with the end, shocking him as well as knocking him down. She turned immediately and parried another guy. She pushed him off by a foot and kicked his stomach, forcing him onto his back. However, unknowingly, another guy was coming from behind to strike her.

Just as she turned around at the last second, a loud battle cry was heard and a fence was swiped, cutting into the guy's chest and forcing him back. The figure responsible had blonde hair and a fencer swiped by one arm.

"Don't worry, I got your back!" he announced.

"Shawn!" Esther gasped.

Shawn frowned as he faced the foes ahead of him. There were two guys with static-filled staffs, and he adjusted the stance he had to comply with his disadvantage. "We're outnumbered here. We need to find a way to lose these guys and quick!" A guy lunged at him with a staff jutting out. He swiped his fencer across, sending the staff and the guy to the ground beside him. "We need some sort of barricade…Luke!"

The friend called was unlike the others, because unlike them, he was on the defensive side. "Hngh!" he raised his blade, stopping the attack cold. He pivoted and let him fall forward, but the twist made hi aware of the next guy attacking with a staff. He again parried, but with a distasteful look in his eyes.

His green eyes narrowed, trying hard to hold off the forces advancing onto him. He knew attacking these guys since it was intention of brutal harm was justified, but he couldn't push away the principles of what Master Riaan taught him, and that's what's been pulling him in and out of the fray. Defense he was doing, but even with every slash and deflect he did, he didn't do more than just let them falter until they get back on their feet.

This didn't go unnoticed by Abis Omega in his pocket. "Luke, focus!" he yelled.

"I-I am! Shut up!" he stuttered as he dodged to the left, holding his sword still. Rather than cut into the guy's back, he used the guard of the sword and brought it down. He hit the guy pretty hard, and he thudded onto his stomach, gagging as he was beaten down.

Hearing grotesque sound, Luke kept his position and remained wide-eyed at what he had to do deliberately. His green eyes were dilating as everything around him was rather deaf. His vision turned slowly towards the others, his breathing rasping slowly. In, and then out. He saw Esther lean back and then lean forward to jab a guy in the chest, succeeding in the electrocution. Seeing the guy scream in anguish made his body feel a few goosebumps rise. He watched as the guy fell into unconsciousness.

His attention went towards Jase. He saw him twirl and slash his bisento with gusto horizontally, cutting the staffs of the three guys in front clean in half. They all backed off in shock as Jase twirled his staff overhead once more, prompting them to act cautious.

He turned towards Shawn then, seeing him slash his fencer into another guy's chest, he saw something closer. Red. In liquid form. His eyes were dilating as he small a weak splatter across the ground, and his heart hitched when he saw the one guard reel to a knee and clutch his wound. When Shawn retracted his position, he was seen with his own serious face, but underlying that was guilt that Luke reciprocated.

This was the meaning of battle. A real battle.

" _If you don't want to fight, that's your choice. Just stay behind us then." Esther said in a cold, serious tone._

 _Luke's eyes widened. "Wait! I never said I wanted to not free the Bakugan! I…just don't think hurting other people will benefit."_

 _Esther looked away, her eyes showing sadness of their own. "…I know. I think we all know that." She showed a serious look again. "But in battle, it's either you win, or you lose. Some battles you just have to take risks, even at the cost of your own life."_

Those words echoed like a cave in his mind. He knew he was going to have to fight eventually, but hurting like this, and seeing the troubles of battle, it was just a lot to take in…

"LUKE!"

Esther's shout got his attention. He turned just in time for a guy to come on his left and got out of the way. Esther jumped right in between them, blocking the prod with a bunt. She grunted as she trued to hold on, but was barely managing.

"Esther?!" Luke blinked.

"Luke…hurry and find a way out of here." She winced. She was starting to lose hold. She looked "Hurry!"

Though he was startled, he had to recall he was in the middle of a mission. "R-right!" He veered away from the battle of the many men still surrounding them. He looked away from Jase twirling and scraping the opponents and Shawn, who was doing the same. He shook his head and looked around the spacious domain. "Crap. I didn't think we'd have to fight like this…" he muttered. "I knew something would go wrong…but this is leaving a bitter taste in my mouth." He shook his head, trying to focus. "N-never mind all that! I gotta find some sort of switch or something!"

As the fight went on beside him, he turned his head towards the right, hoping to find something along the wall far away. He narrowed his eyes at something that caught his attention.

"Huh…?"

Up ahead, there looked like a control panel embedded into the wall right at the end of the chamber, where it passed into the massive corridor. When comparing it to the panel on the top of the observatory tower, it was the same.

"Is that it?" he questioned.

* * *

Drew shoved his arm out. "Gate Card, open! Element Merge!" The Gate Card that Aquos and Pyrus Jelldon were on glowed. As the glow went on, Pyrus Jelldon's body was giving off a red aura, which began to shoot at Aquos Jelldon and envelop its body. He could feel his power being sapped away once more, his pain flaring.

 _ **Drew: 60% Maggie: 60%**_

 **Jelldon: 550 (+200) = 750 Jelldon: 550 (-200) = 350**

"Jelldon, hang on!" Maggie's tiny gloved hands balled as she was running out of time and options. She needed a counter, and quick. Their battle was going on for quite some time, and frankly, it was getting nerve-wrecking. With how even the two Jelldon were, their little battle wasn't going to last very long. They needed to hurry up, and fast.

"Crap. She's in trouble." Shuji grunted as he leaned from his seat.

Killian watched with crossed arms and sitting casually amongst the crowd, seeing with undeterred eyes.

"Alright, Jelldon, hurry up and finish her!" Drew exclaimed. The Aquos Jelldon raised its tentacles and readied a static-filled tendril, poised to strike the weakened Pyrus counterpart.

"Jelldon!" Maggie shouted.

The weakened Jelldon opened an eye, seeing that his opponent was closing in. He was very unsettled with his it was approaching, but he had no time to second guess. With what little nerve he had in him, he grunted as loud as he could. "Maggie! Hurry" he exclaimed. "Do it!"

Maggie's eyes widened for a moment, before they returned to normal and a smirk formed on her face. "Okay then…let's give it a shot!"

"Right!" Jelldon readied himself.

"Your Bakugan and mine share the same abilities." Drew pointed out. "I can use Gel Shield and stop you cold!"

Maggie smirked. "We may have the same abilities…but what you don't have is Jelldon's spirit…and Pyrus abilities, too!"

Drew's eyes widened at the last part. "Say what?"

From her wrist, Maggie made two holographic cards layer atop of one another. "Alright, Jelldon! Now! Double ability, activate! **Power Sting** , plus Fusion Ability, activate…"

"Fusion Ability?!" exclaimed Drew.

" **Glowcer Red!** "

The orange spots on Jelldon's tentacles glowed once more as red electricity began to surge in the tentacles. As they did, the frequency had begun to surge. As red static enflamed his tentacles, the frill around his midsection began to give off a bright red glow, where as a small flare began to exude and spiral down the tentacles. The spiraling flames mixed with the red static, giving off a bit of heat. With a loud shout, the Aquos Jelldon fell towards Jelldon, where as closed his eyes tightly and screamed out. "HIYA!" He jutted out both front tentacles, making a discharge of red lightning and flames alike. The burst of the two elements surged in front of every direction of Jelldon, swallowing the Aquos one in a loud cry.

 **Jelldon: 750 (-200 -100) = 450 Jelldon: 350 (+200 +200) = 750**

The Aquos Jelldon cried out loud as red static enveloped his body, and char marks were on the soft body. It slowly fell back, enveloped in a bright blue light and morphed back into ball form. It bounced in front of Drew, whereas his clutched fist softened as his defeat left him dumbfounded.

 _ **Drew: 0%**_

The audience cheered loudly for the results, and many were completely shocked by the usage of the last move. It was surprising to say the least, and within all that cheering, Shuji was standing up high and balling a fist full of excitement.

"Yes! You nailed it!" he grunted.

Killian looked at the battle's conclusion, his usual eyes showing a slight wide to them. Clearly even he was a little surprised – a little.

"Alright! We did it, Jelldon!" Maggie cheered proudly.

Jelldon took a wheezing breath in to fill his body with air. After a heart-racing narrow win, he could finally be at ease. He looked up and smiled, if it were possible. "Uh, w-we did, didn't we!" He glowed red and morphed back into ball form. He went back to Maggie's hand and popped open again.

"I knew we could do it!" he beamed.

The girl gave her partner a wink. "Of course you did." She teased.

"What a very interesting way to conclude the quarterfinal battle. Little newbie Maggie has really stunned New Vestroia and all of us with her big heart and that little gelatinous pal of hers." The announcer eagerly smiled. "Now! Let's get on with the big semifinal matchups! Everybody look towards the big screen!"

All attention went towards the middle of the arena over the battlefield. Appearing above was a very large blue projection screen, where there were four slots separately. Shuji and Maggie looked up in wonder and slight anticipation while others like Killian kept a calm look down on the screen.

The slots began to roll, and the images were spinning. "Let's see who we have facing off in this glorified battle to come, shall we?!" the announcer raised his hand slowly outwards for all to see. "And here~'s the pairings!"

The roulette stopped, and the four panels were chosen. The first two slots were Maggie and Killian, and the other two being filled by Shuji and Keegan. Both Shuji and Maggie gasped at the results. The audience, however, cheered.

"And there you have it! Right off the bat, it's gonna be Killian showing off his power! It'll be the mosquito against the jellyfish, and right after that will be the other newcomer, Shuji, and with his Fly Beetle taking on our daily battler himself, Keegan!"

It took a long while for the information to sink in. Once it finally did, it was fair to say that neither Maggie nor Shuji were entirely inclined. They knew that if this came about, they had to be prepared, but they were anything but. Maggie turned on the golden platform, staring up at her soon-to-be opponent. She noticed the serious glare he was giving her, making it hard to tell if he was serious or not feeling anything. All she did in return was narrow her eyes.

Unlike Killian, her nervousness was clear.

"Oh man." Shuji grimaced. "This is bad."

Sitting in the stands, Keegan smirked. "Looks like I get the fatty. No big deal. This'll be too easy."

As Maggie looked up at Killian, a serious tension filled the air. The real fight was about to begin.

* * *

"Ho!" Jase swung his bisento around, cutting off several guys from advancing towards him. "There should be a panel around here. Everyone stay weary and find it!" he exclaimed.

Esther leaned to the side and dodged another jab of the weapon and turned her staff inwards, shocking the guy right in the collar bone. "I think I remember the panel being up ahead a little!" she said as she parried.

"Correct." Jase said. "I memorized that part inclusively."

Shawn swiped his fencer and prodded a guy in the stomach, forcing him back. He turned towards Luke, who was looking spaciously ahead. "Luke! Go!"

"Alright, I got this!" Luke took a running start and went immediately for the mad break for the panel. He hurried with all his leg strength away from the fight, much to some soldiers' shock. Those who were drawn the attention were blindsided by a whack by the dull side of Jase's bisento, and some were prodded by the static-filled staff Esther utilized. It was a lot of soldiers that they had to face, and frankly, they were starting to lose ground. It was up to Luke to fix this mess.

He closed in on the panel, hurrying towards the complex mechanism. As he drew in, he unsheathed his sword on the one side. "Alright! Let's try this then!" He finally closed in and pulled his sword back. "HRAH!"

The sword pierced the panel clean through, making its screen crack profusely. The whole thing had its screen stuck on the same distorted setting with the options available. The sword was stuck in its place, and the whole panel was stiff for a few seconds before static was coming to bloom. A red siren began to envelop the chamber, echoing loudly overhead.

"EMERGENCY RESPONSE PROTOCOL: FAIL-SAFE DEFENSE CLOSURE ACTIVE. MAIN CHAMBER TO BORDER, IN T MINUS 30 SECONDS."

The entrance to the humungous corridor beside Luke began to vibrate, and a silver garage-like wall began to slowly descend from above. It covered the whole top and started to work its way down, alarming Luke. Without haste, he hurried over to the other side of the wall coming down.

"Guys, hurry up!"

Jase turned towards the corridor. "That's our cue!" He pointed his bisento in front and lunged ahead, forcing everyone to clear way for him. The guards stayed along the sides as he got a clear path towards the corridor.

Esther turned with a shocked expression, drawing her away from the guard that was running after her. With a harsh turn, she swung the staff like it was a bat, deflecting his staff to the side. As he fumbled over, she threw the staff in hand to the side, and she turned tail and dashed for the exit. Shawn followed in pursuit, having the few injured guards around him blocking off the others. The three were making a mad dash with the many guards chasing after them. They all hurried up as Luke ushered them with hurry as the wall was starting to cover the top of his head.

"Hurry up! C'mon already!" he yelled in a panicked tone.

"Hurry!" Jase exclaimed. With a strong shout, he slid ahead, with Shawn and Esther doing the same. The three slid beneath just as the wall came down on their heads, getting passed it at just the last second. They all made it at the very last second with a tumble to a knee or both knees. Shawn and Esther panted as the ground shuddered when the garage-like silver wall fully closed. And just like that, they were in the clear.

"That…was a close one…" Shawn labored between breaths.

"It was…" Esther huffed. "But the important thing…is that we made it out now."

The wall behind them glowed for a second and got their attention. They all looked up towards it to see the segments between each iron wall was gone, and instead there was a completely solid iron fort. It was like it was an iron fortress.

Jase cleared his throat and stood up. Adjusting his glasses, another frown made itself visible. "For now, it looks like we're in the clear." He said. "Everyone alright?"

Esther stood back up, giving him a nod. "Yes, we should be okay."

"Man, you guys sure were slow." Luke rolled his eyes away with hands behind his head. "Seriously, you actually had me thinking I had to do the rest on my own for a moment."

Esther frowned at the prospect. "Sorry, we didn't mean to hold you up like that."

Luke turned away. "C'mon, don't be like that. I mean you had guys on your tail, surely that motivated you."

Shawn grinned. "That may be, but what about you, Luke?" he pointed out. "Where were you in that fight?"

From the tone Shawn gave, it was more of a tease rather than a guilt trip, but Luke didn't know that. He turned farther away with embarrassed red in his cheeks. He tried to think of something to say, but nothing was coming out right.

"It's quite alright." Jase said. "You're just not used to all of this yet. I'm sure you'll find your resolve to truly fight."

Luke turned towards him with a deep frown. "Well it's not like I enjoy mortally wounding them either…"

"We know." Esther said. "It's okay, Luke. It just means you're a good person deep down."

"Yeah, **way** down." Shawn added, of course it only made Luke shoot him a look.

"Well, at least you were useful this time around." Jase smirked.

Luke shot him another look. "Hey! Shut up!"

Taking a moment to digress from Luke, Shawn noticed the weapon that Jase was holding. It looked very appealing as one might put it. "Jase, is that your weapon?" he pointed to the bisento, catching Jase's realization.

"You mean this?" He held up his weapon, where he pressed the button on the side of the cushioning. The blades of the bisento retracted inwards, making it a staff once more. "Why yes, this is my more personal means of self-defense. It's very versatile if I'm without a Bakugan."

"Did you make it yourself?" Esther questioned.

Jase smirked. "Actually, as a matter of fact, yes." He made his grip loosen, allowing the staff to fall through the fingers until he clutched the top again. He pressed another button, withdrawing its length back to a hand size. He withdrew it back into his belt pouch. "But the details aren't important right now." He stated. " _You_ on the other hand, you certainly surprised me with your use of staffs, Esther."

The light-brown haired woman held a modest composition. "I've had paid lessons in a few self-defense lessons. They come in handy when I'm in shady places." She shot another look at Jase. "But that isn't the subject either, am I right?"

"Truer words were never spoken." A voice rang from nearby. Everyone's attention went from the other towards someone who was closing in.

His footsteps were deep, both calm strides. But the familiar head of hair and deep voice was as shocking as his actual self appearing before them.

Esther's eyes slowly widened. "Oh no…"

Stopping several meters ahead of them was one of the few people anybody needed to see at this time. The man was reveled to see Hendrix, and he shot them all a grimacing look. "I admire your courage to come down here, despite the risks taken. However, this is where the line is drawn." He warned.

Luke readied his sword in a defensive manner. "It's you again!" he sniped.

"Hendrix." Esther glared.

Hendrix looked up at the flat silver wall bordering them. "That security shield is the main entrance in. With you behind it, there's no turning back now." His eyes narrowed as he glared at them. "No one's getting in…nor are they getting out."

Luke sheathed his sword and pulled out Abis Omega. "You." He growled. "I remember you. You took those Bakugan and made them lose their minds. All for what? Power? That's just plain cruel, even for my liking."

"Luke…" Shawn muttered.

Hendrix looked towards the ground with eyes shut. "This wasn't mean to be your business. However, now that you're here, I won't allow such a feeble obstacle to stand in my way."

Luke, Shawn, and Esther all readied themselves as they pulled out their Bakugan, however, a gloved hand pulled itself in front of them, blocking them from entering the fray.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves, everyone." Jase said. "Don't forget why we're here."

"Jase?" Shawn questioned.

Slowly, the Ventus battler took his own calm steps forward. "If it's alright, I wish to fully see what our associate here has to offer to Atmos and myself. Consider this your little ticket." He stepped in front, with his Ventus Atmos appearing out of his pocket and grabbed him.

Luke's eyes widened as Jase advanced. "What? Jase…but what about us?! Don't we have a better shot at beating him together like this?!" he yelled.

"Yeah, shouldn't we beat him and then move on?" Abis Omega questioned.

"I don't think we have that luxury right now." Atchibee pointed out.

"What?"

Esther frowned. "She's right. Jase is buying us time so the rest of us can go on ahead. We can't afford to have all our forces depend on one foe right now. For all we know, Ariella could be nearby ahead."

Luke gasped at the realization.

"Which is precisely why we need to use this to our advantage." Shawn said. "He said in the plans that it's a straight shot down the corridor. Right?"

"Last I checked." Verias confirmed.

Luke growled beneath everyone's ears. Sure he wanted to get back at Hendrix for being an interference, but deep down, he knew it was better to handle to situation by going on ahead. They needed this time right now to act, and he knew that. With clutched fists, he looked away from the action to unfold.

"Okay then. What are we waiting for, let's go!" Luke started running around the two, with Esther and Shawn following close behind. "Don't make us regret this! You hear me?!" He shouted back,

Jase adjusted his glasses as his brown eyes were leering. He had no verbal response as he instead looked at Hendrix.

The Subterra battler watched as everyone ran pass him. As they all went on ahead, he glanced back at Jase, turning to face him. The two shared a deep, glaring silence as they knew their objectives and their occupancy, but did not waver, despite the risks.

"I don't wish to fight you like this." Hendrix admitted.

"The feeling is mutual." Jase countered.

"However, you stand in our way. So now we must deliver." Atmos added.

Hendrix stood still as he craned his neck to one side, cracking the bones, and repeated when turning the other way. His shoulders loosened as he took a few steps forward. "Very well then."

The two stood in equal distance to engage. The atmosphere around them thickened as their individual drives were forcing them to engage in pointless combat.

 _ **Hendrix: 100% Jase: 100%**_

"Do you think that this is the wisest choice?" Atmos questioned, battling alone.

"It's as he spoke, there's no turning back." Jase said. "Shuji and Maggie are working hard topside, so we need to do the same and follow through with our own plan. Your kind depends on us, so let's go!" He pulled out a Gate Card and threw it. "Gate Card, set!"

The Gate Card went far out in between them. It stopped and turned into a fading green energy across the porcelain ground.

Jase gently held Atmos and brought his arm around. "Bakugan, brawl!" He swiped his arm, throwing his Bakugan in. "Bakugan, stand! Ventus Atmos!"

A pair of massive wings spread out, flapping once to take Atmos into the air. He cawed loudly for battle.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Hendrix threw his Bakugan in next. "Bakugan, stand! Subterra Rafflesian!"

A small brown gust kicked up, but Jase remained calm as it faded outwards. The brown light gave forth the morphed Rafflesian, its black coloring the same as before. He grunted loudly with no emotions given.

 **Rafflesian: 450 Atmos: 400**

"It didn't have to be like this, however I have my orders. You and your friends won't make it to that chamber, not while we're around." Hendrix held up his wrist, showing an ability. "Ability, activate! **Ground Force!** "

Rafflesian grunted as the pupils in the dead center of the dull petals were glowing a bright orange. Energy beneath began to make the ground underneath crack, the porcelain tiling making cracks with seeping dirt waves spout around the growling Bakugan.

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+300) = 750 Atmos: 400**

In the air, Atmos glared. "Shall we, Jase?"

Jase nodded. "Right! Ability, activate! **Winding Winds!** " His Bakugan cawed loudly in response, flapping his wings to generate a green whirlwind that went at Rafflesian. The glow in his eyes faded, and the aura and dirt from the ground were windswept back into the cracks.

 **Rafflesian: 750 (-300) = 450 Atmos: 400 (+200) = 600**

"An impressive counter." Hendrix commended.

"Your praise is most appreciative." Jase grinned facetiously. "Now then, let's try this…" he reached out to the battlefield. "Gate Card, open! Healing Up!" The Gate Card beneath them activated, glowing with a healthy, fresh scent to it. A green aura enveloped Atmos as he ascended a little higher, cawing louder than ever.

 **Rafflesian: 450 Atmos: 600 (+300) = 900**

"Healing Up is a command card in which all Bakugan on my side of the field gain 300 Gs." He explained.

"Do you still intend to stall?" Atmos questioned from above. His wings flapped once more, and he went for a dive down onto Rafflesian.

As he watched the green falcon swoop in, Hendrix's eyes narrowed. "Yes…" he answered. "Ability, activate! **Corona Thorns!** "

Rafflesian's four yellow vines began to glow and were raised into the air. The tips were pointed down, and the four came slamming down in a whip-like manner, smashing into the ground. Vibrant shockwaves ran deep through the battlefield, reaching towards the air in which Atmos flew right in. The impact forced him back up, yelling as the green aura around him faded. The Gate Card beneath had also cracked after a few seconds, shattering like glass.

 **Rafflesian: 450 Atmos: 900 (-300 -200) = 400**

"So you've managed to stop my Gate Card's bonus. Very interesting you are." Jase noted.

Hendrix narrowed his eyes at the Ventus battler, but not so determined as they were annoyed. "You talk to much." He grunted.

"Oh, my apologies. Shall I accommodate with your wishes then?" He raised his wrist, forming another ability card. "Atmos, ready?"

Shaking himself awake, Atmos looked down with a serious look. "Yes."

"Ability, activate! **Aviana Tempest!** "

Atmos began flapping his wings once more. The gust that was being made went in all directions rather than just Rafflesian. The whirlwinds went and surrounded Atmos as a glowing green aura outlined his body. While at the same wind the winds generated around him acted like a veil.

 **Rafflesian: 450 Atmos: 400 (+200) = 600**

The excess winds were blowing about, but even with the shift running through his clothing, Hendrix took a step back to anchor his ground. He grunted as he held up his Bakumeter. "Ability, activate! **Bud Bomber!** "

The Rafflesian yelled out through the winds, blowing some away and around him. The buds that were apart of the tiny stem began to glow a bright orange. A frequency could be heard before volleys of expanding brown orbs shot up at Atmos like a machine gun, in rapid fire succession that weren't at all thrown off by the winds.

 **Rafflesian: 450 Atmos: 600 (-300) = 300**

As the attack closed in, Atmos stayed patient through the green aura.

"Let's go!" Jase shouted. "Atmos, ability activate! **Ventus Airsaw!** "

The falcon spread both wings and gave one large flap. A green crescent went spinning at the volleys like a boomerang, only this time around it, there was a weak veil of wind to cover its range.

 **Rafflesian: 450 (-200 -100) = 150 Atmos: 300**

The green blade spun clean through the volleys, chopping them up like butter knives through cake. The spliced brown volleys burst in the space behind the saucer, but it only intensified its velocity as it passed Rafflesian. A green streak followed and faded into thin air. In a matter of seconds, a green gash erupted on the side of Rafflesian, forcing a loud roar of pain to erupt. It leaned back and morphed back into ball form, falling at Hendrix's feet for him to unemotionally look at.

 _ **Hendrix: 70%**_

Atmos glowed green and flew back into Jase's hand. He frowned as he saw the calm look on Hendrix.

"Explain." He said.

"Aviana Tempest is Atmos' signature ability." Jase started. "It generates tailwinds around him and increases his powers. Not only does his power level increase by 200 Gs, but any Ventus abilities Atmos uses for the rest of the round are 100 Gs stronger in terms of their effects."

Hendrix knelt and picked up his Rafflesian in silence. He looked calm, but he did not want to get beaten down that badly. "Impressive…" he threw in a Gate Card next, fading to brown. "But it won't stop me. Bear with me, Rafflesian…" he threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl!"

Rafflesian let out an unemotional growl as he entered battle once more.

"Atmos…" Jase trailed off.

"Yes." He closed into ball form and was grabbed. Like Rafflesian, he was also thrown in.

"Bakugan, brawl! Ventus Atmos, stand!" Jase's call was matched with Atmos unfolding his wings once more as he took flight.

 **Rafflesian: 450 Atmos: 400**

Hendrix started off the next round. "Ability, activate! **Mineral Plight!** " A bright orange glow came from beneath Rafflesian, the power flowing beneath and into his body. With a growl, his power level went from **450** to **650**.

Jase squinted. "We'll just have to use a defense ability again…"

Hendrix reached down. "Gate Card, open! Devour Ventus!"

"What?" Jase and Atmos questioned.

The Gate Card revealed itself, its own perplexing glow this time instead of helping Atmos, it was hindering him. The strength he had in him was beginning to sap away. For some reason, the power he had to use and fly was starting to weigh like gravity. He grunted with his voice growing hoarse.

"Atmos!" Jase shouted. He looked down at his Bakumeter, seeing what was happening.

 **Rafflesian: 650 Atmos: 318 (and dropping)**

With every second that passed, Atmos' power level was declining. His strength was fading, and he wasn't going to last much longer. Hendrix kept a serious composure as he watched his opponent's Bakugan struggle. "Like I said, I didn't want for this to happen…but you've forced my hand. Now your indulgence will be your undoing."

Jase gave Hendrix a serious face. He looked towards Atmos next, knowing that he had to hurry with a counter, and quick. He saw the struggle that his Bakugan was having, but he also knew that he had to make sure that he was okay. He was his partner after all.

"Sorry, but I do not intend to let even my associates down." He spoke calmly. "Isn't that right, Atmos?"

The falcon shakily lifted his head, looking back at Jase in his waning vision. "Of course…" he strained.

"Now…let's get you out of this mess, shall we?" Jase smirked as he pulled his wrist up. "Ability, activate! **Storm Chase!** "

His yellow eyes opened a little as he retained focus. He used whatever energy he had inside to get his wings to expand. With the widespread, Hendrix was caught surprised again as he noticed Atmos beginning to spin like a drill. He retained a scrutinizing look as he watched a small gust envelop around Atmos as he began spinning. The Ventus Bakugan suddenly shot straight forward and spun pass Rafflesian, continuing his course skyward in an arch. Following his direction, a burst of whirlwinds followed like a horizontal tornado. Its side touched the ground and the Gate Card cracked and shattered. The glow beneath Rafflesian had also vanished as the winds by the tornado's side touched him.

 **Rafflesian: 650 (-200) = 450 Atmos: 400**

The tornado following Atmos faded, and he cawed as he flew overhead with energy restored.

Looking up and then back down at Jase, Hendrix glared for another explanation, but he already had a good guess. "You nullified my ability _and_ Gate Card." He figured.

Jase grinned. "Right. Shall we, Atmos? Ability, activate! **Typhoon Chase!** "

Atmos did a U-turn and flapped his wings. A green aura outlined his body as he generated a gust down at Rafflesian, making the ground beneath him chip a bit. As he kept making a gust push him back, Atmos' power level went from **400** to **500**.

Hendrix covered up as the winds were fairly strong; strong enough to make him step back.

"Whatever it is that you intend, we won't allow you to keep these fellow Bakugan defenseless like this. Not while it wasn't their choice to make anyway."

The winds were pushing him back harder, but his teeth were showing as he began to weigh himself forward. He stopped at last, his coat instead being the only things that was shifting in the winds. With arms up, he held himself forward and gave a harsh glare ahead. Harsher than before. "…you have no idea."

"What?"

"Ability, activate! **Seed Flare!** " Rafflesian kept himself anchored and growled in response to his master's call. His many massive petals opened up, revealing the undersides, much to Jase's surprise. There were many upon many seed-like holes, and from them, brown rays went in all directions. They beamed straight through the winds created, heading right for Atmos.

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+200) = 650 Atmos: 500 (-100) = 400**

The many brown rays were like tiny beams that struck Atmos in a few spots. Small but deadly, the heated rays generated a burst of smoke upon impact. Smoke bellowed as Atmos fell out of the sky, cawing as he glowed green and began morphing into a sphere once more. Jase looked on in surprise of the counter made.

 _ **Jase: 50%**_

Rafflesian grunted as he returned to ball form. Hendrix caught him while still glaring at Jase. "You have no idea how deep of this hole you are making for yourself."

Jase kept his composure as he knelt and picked up Atmos. He looked up at Hendrix, staying quiet.

In his hand, Atmos stirred. "What does he mean by that?" he asked.

"I don't know…" he paused. "But I think there was more to this than we originally had thought."

* * *

The stadium roared with vibrant and lively crowds. They all looked down as two contestants were seen walking out of their respective tunnels. Their silhouettes made it clear that the left wing's character was taller and more mature. They all cheered louder as both Maggie and Killian revealed themselves to the world.

"Yeah! Get that punk, Maggie!" Shuji cheered.

"This is going to be a really tough fight." Fly Beetle said. "I just hope she does alright. You know that Bakugan she's about to face, well it's…"

Shuji looked towards him. "Hey, I know, okay? Are you seriously this worried about some little battle?"

"As worried as I am about you being accident prone."

"I am not! You butt out of my business, alright?! That time was because I didn't watch my step!"

His shouting was heard by Maggie. The little girl sighed and shook her head at her teammate's antics. "What are you gonna do?" she rhetorically asked while smiling.

On her shoulder, Jelldon popped open. "Uh…s-should we be worried?" he nervously asked.

"Hm? About what?" Maggie wondered. She looked ahead in wonder, seeing the answer standing on the other side of the battlefield. The problem had hands in his pocket and looking rather fierce. The way he had his attire on made him look interesting enough, but the way he looked meant business.

After a few moments, she looked back at Jelldon, her perky smile back. "Don't worry. As long as we give it our all, we should be able to keep up." She casually chimed.

"O-o-okay…" he nodded. "Yeah, no worries!"

Her smile grew perkier. "See? That guy won't know what hit him."

Killian kept arms folded as he looked at Maggie. He knew from the discussion he was involved in last night meant he was supposed to keep tabs and a close eye over ground, but he didn't perplex about the idea of 2 of the 6 hindrances being accounted for. Regardless, he had a job to do, and whatever the case, he was going to make sure they weren't so tough to beat. _'Better make this quick. I'd rather not look like a bully in front of this girl.'_ He pondered. He picked up his Bakugan, looking down at it with the same expression. "Be ready, Moskeeto. Let's prove your worth and mine."

The Ventus Bakugan hissed in his ball form.

"Alright, battle fans! It's time at long last! Our fighters are set and fixed for the semifinals. So, battling it out today, we have the little go-getter herself, the princess that just keeps the fans all happy for the adventure on the arena, and the stinging amateur…"

"Amateur?!" Maggie pouted with puffed cheeks.

"Maggie~!" The audience cheered loudly for the conclusion, clapping for the little Pyrus battler. "And her opponent, he's the one we've all been itching to see, the battler with no qualms to show no mercy, infamous Killian Miles!"

The audience cheered again, but this one slightly louder. This of course didn't sit well with Maggie.

"Aw, he got better cheers than me." She whined.

Jelldon jumped on her shoulder. "Well, let's make them cheer for something else." He insisted.

Maggie turned towards him, smiling. "You're right. Let's get down to business Jelldon. Let's teach this guy just who he's messing with!"

Shuji sat quietly in his seat, looking out with Fly Beetle on his shoulder.

"Let the battle begin!" the announcer declared.

Killian reached for a Gate Card. "I'll set up first!" he warned. "Gate Card, set!" He threw the card towards the center of the battlefield, where it faded into a green wave around the battlefield.

"Okay, let's see what this guy's got." Shuji said, ready to observe.

He twisted his wrist to make his Bakugan in midair. He snatched it in a flash and pulled his arm back. "Make it count! Bakugan, brawl!" he threw the Bakugan out, where it bounced several times before rolling to a complete stop. "Bakugan, stand!"

The ball opened, and the large eyes flashed. The sphere was unleashed, and a green light shot upwards. Maggie and Shuji looked up as a green gust expelled from the ground, forcing the battler to cover up. The Pyrus girl could've sworn she saw a pair of clear wings. Then another. And then she saw a huge needle slowly rising. Slowly, but surely, rising into the air was Moskeeto, the green light fading to reveal his many disturbing features.

The crowd cheered loudly upon seeing the Bakugan again. Amongst them, Keegan smirked. "Well, well…that's something you don't see every day."

The gusts faded, and Maggie looked up with wide eyes. "So that's another black Bakugan?" As she was in her shock, her brow furrowed and looked serious. "…right, let's do it!" She grabbed Jelldon and pulled her arm back. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go Pyrus Jelldon!"

The ball opened, and Jelldon arose into battle once more.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Jelldon: 350**

Jelldon faced Moskeeto with a look of readiness. "Bring it on!"

The Moskeeto buzzed harshly, his hissing so loud that it made Jelldon instantly regret his confidence boost. He recoiled in a cringe.

"You can have the first move." Killian said calmly, nodding quickly. "Ladies first."

Maggie smiled happily. "Oh, how sweet." She cooed. "Jelldon, let's do this! You ready?"

Shaken up as he was, the jellyfish shook his head at the sound of his partner's words. "Uh, right! Let's give them what they asked for." He growled.

Maggie held up her Bakumeter, revealing two cards layered. "Double ability, activate! **Sting Ray** , plus **Shockwave!** " The tips of Jelldon's tentacles were all surging in red electricity and lifted them into the air. Once at a peak, he slammed them all down at once, sending red lightning from the tentacles in front, and all around a shockwave of red electricity discharged in a ring perimeter. The combined wall of red electricity went at Moskeeto as he did nothing but stay quiet.

 **Moskeeto: 450 (-200) = 250 Jelldon: 350 (+200) = 550**

The attack drew closer, and as it did, Killian's brow furrowed. "…ability, activate!" he cried out. " **Clear Compound!** "

Moskeeto's multicellular eyes began to glow a bright green, and they started to reflect the image of the incoming blast wave. With a loud hiss, the Ventus Bakugan's eyes brightened up, and the red electricity suddenly dissipated.

Maggie gasped in shock. "Huh?"

"How'd he do that?!" Jelldon exclaimed.

Killian half-grinned. "Good job."

 **Moskeeto: 250 (+200 +200) = 650 Jelldon: 550 (-200) = 350**

"And it looks like Killian knocked out Jelldon's ability cold." The announcer said over the intercom. "This Bakugan sure knows how to bug you when you're trying, that's for sure!"

Maggie's brow furrowed again. "Great. We'll just need to try harder then." She huffed.

Killian raised his fist. "Time for offense! Ability, activate! **Aero Slim!** " Moskeeto responded with another loud cry. He circled around and went into a dive at Jelldon. As the jellyfish down below tried to keep his shaking calm, Moskeeto's claws glowed bright green, and from them were launched showers of green shards.

 **Moskeeto: 650 (+200) = 850 Jelldon: 350 (-100) = 250**

"Uh oh!" Fly Beetle panicked.

The shower of green shards fell down, and Jelldon's green eyes widened in shock and terror. "Uh, Maggi~e!" He cried worriedly.

Maggie hummed as she raised her Bakumeter. "Don't worry, Jelldon! We're not done yet! Ability, activate! **Gel Shield!** "

Jelldon stayed put as his orange spots on his front began to glow. A red, watery, translucent forcefield eroded outwards and absorbed the green shards raining down. Like that, his power level went back to **350** while Moskeeto dropped back to **650**.

Killian's eyelids were halfway open. He was either unamused or possibly tired. "You're still lower than mine." He pointed out.

Maggie held up a fist. "But that won't stop us! Jelldon, let's show him!"

"You betcha!" the jellyfish Bakugan chimed.

Killian's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized his opponent. "Alright then, try this. Gate Card, open!" With a loud snap of his fingers, the battlefield revealed itself. "Ventus Reactor!"

With the Ventus symbol revealed on the battlefield, the center unleashed a gust that blew upwards. The updraft picked up Moskeeto, making him ascend higher than before.

 **Moskeeto: 650 (+100) = 750 Jelldon: 350**

"His power just keeps increasing…" Maggie murmured, her frown once again forming from shock.

"Alright, Moskeeto…" Killian paused, his finger that he snapped with slowly pointing towards Maggie. "Put some hurt on him!" His Bakugan complied with his insistence and began to dive at Jelldon once more.

Maggie's brow furrowed. "Oh no you don't! Ability, activate! **Power Sting!** " In a last-second attempt, Jelldon's orange spots on his tentacles glowed as red electricity surged. When the fast-moving insect drew closer, Jelldon yelled out as the tentacles swung about, making the insect fly in and get hit by one of the many flail-like swings.

"Yeah!" Shuji cheered.

Moskeeto recoiled a few meters away and enveloped in red static around the body. However, it hissed only as a retort.

 **Moskeeto: 750 (-200) = 550 Jelldon: 350 (+200) = 550**

"Yeah, now we're cooking with gas!" Maggie chimed.

Killian kept his calm gaze. "Maybe so, but let's see how you like it when you're smoked."

"Huh?"

He held up his wrist. "Double ability, activate!" Two ability cards appeared atop of the other, layered and glowing green. " **Frequency Shaker** , plus **Parasite Claw!** "

Moskeeto glared at Jelldon as he continued to swing his tentacles profusely, trying to wear him away like a pesky fly. He ascended high so as to dodge a random whack, and Jelldon looked up to see him glaring down at him.

"Jelldon, be careful!" Maggie warned.

Moskeeto's fast-moving wings finally kicked into a faster pace. Shockwaves of green began to exert from his body and travel down at Jelldon like an echo. His flailing came to a halt when his body was subjugated to the shockwaves. He winced as the vibrations still traveled through his shield that came up. With the opening, Moskeeto's claws glowed and fired green beams, similar to Fly Beetle's Fly Arrow.

 **Moskeeto: 550 Jelldon: 550 (-100 -100) = 350**

Though the watery shield was rippling in front of Jelldon, the weakened green beams still went through and stung Jelldon. The jellyfish yelled aloud as green bursts of energy ignited where they struck and fell backwards. He glowed into a bright red ball and went back at Maggie's feet.

 _ **Maggie: 60%**_

The audience cheered with the results, but Shuji on the other hand didn't feel like joining them. "Woah! Did he just break through Jelldon's shield?! But how?!"

Fly Beetle watched as Killian's Bakugan glowed green and went back to his hand, a composed smile kept on his face. "…I don't know…are all these guys empowered by these cards that dangerous?"

Maggie got to her knees and looked worriedly down. "Are you okay, Jelldon?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, I think so." He said before being picked up by his partner.

"We'll need to work harder this round then. We can't let them get the upper hand this time. Everybody's counting on us to spark a lot of energy release. And I'd rather not be out-energized by him." She shot a look at Killian, who looked ready for the next round.

The small white orb in the colosseum's far top glowed a shimmering white, absorbing more battle energy the Bakugan had released. It lasted a few seconds before retreating.

Shuji noticed the energy for a split second before it faded. "Huh?" He looked up, seeing the glow upwards fading, his attention on the white orb that was the source of all the absorption. He stared at it for a few seconds, eying it quizzically before looking back down. Suddenly he slouched forward with a hand to his cheek.

"Man this bites." He grimaced.

"What does?" Fly Beetle asked.

"Remind me again why we're here. Is it to win, or is it to get that thing above to combust, you tell me."

Fly Beetle turned from Shuji towards the battle ahead. He honestly wasn't sure either. On one hand, they had to get battle energy up to get the system to shut down. But on the other hand, they're battling a guy who has power equaling that of Hendrix and Ariella, of not more. If he was tied to those two, then he could be warning them and giving them tips or information. In all honesty, Fly Beetle just like Shuji: dumbfounded.

"Bakugan, brawl!" both Maggie and Killian threw their Bakugan out, both popping out for the next round.

"You won't be so lucky this time around!" Maggie chirped boldly. "We'll be sure to hit you extra hard!"

Killian welcomed the challenged. "Then come get us then! Ability, activate! **Aero Slim!** " Moskeeto hissed loudly as his claws jutted out again, unleashing showers of green shards.

 **Moskeeto: 450 (+200) = 650 Jelldon: 350 (-100) = 250**

"Ability, activate! **Sting Ray!** " Jelldon put up both his front tentacles and released red, streaky bolts that flew skyward. As they struck a few shards, many more continued to fall around him. A few struck his body, making him wince.

 **Moskeeto: 650 Jelldon: 250 (+200) = 450**

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to do a lot more!" Killian warned.

Maggie's brow furrowed. "Oh yeah? Then how about this! Time to ground your Moskeeto, bub! Gate Card, open! Land Pressure!"

The Gate Card opened, and Moskeeto began to feel an intensified gravity field drag him down. His raining shards dissipated as he was pulled down to earth. With little resistance, the insect hit the ground like a pancake on the floor. It grunted, much to Killian's slight surprise.

"A most tactful play by Maggie! Jelldon was saved by the field! Land Pressure rendered the aerodynamic Bakugan unable to fight back, leaving it wide open!" the announcer spoke.

"Not too shabby." Killian murmured.

 **Moskeeto: 650 (-200) = 450 Jelldon: 450**

Seeing the tides turn on the opponent, Shuji pumped both fists. "Yes!"

Maggie pulled off a wide smile as her casual chirpy demeanor rolled in. "Wow, this is pretty fun! My heart's actually racing faster than a jackrabbit. I didn't think fighting people this strong could be so exhilarating."

Killian, despite better judgement, raised a brow at her inexperience. "That so? Well there's always a first time for everything I suppose. You're not that shabby yourself."

"Aw, thank you." She chimed. "Now let's see you handle this! Ability, activate! **Power Sting!** Hit him hard, Jelldon!"

"Okay!" the Pyrus jellyfish raised his tentacles as they were flaring in a red discharge while the spots on the limbs shimmered. He gave a loud shout as he lashed his front limbs forward.

 **Moskeeto: 450 (-200) = 250 Jelldon: 450 (+200) = 650**

As he watched the attack draw closer, Killian narrowed his eyes. _'She's better than I thought…guess I should wrap this up then.'_ He held up his wrist. "Ability, activate! **Needle Diffuse!** "

Moskeeto's head arose as the limbs drew in. With a loud hiss, his massive needle-like nose plunged into the ground, causing it to crack apart and shatter like glass. The shards went in the way of Jelldon's attack, making him retreat rather than push forward.

"W-What?" Jelldon panicked.

"He nullified the Gate Card!" Maggie gasped.

The audience and Shuji gasped at the display made, they certainly didn't see that move coming.

Moskeeto's clear wings spread out once more and flapped profusely, making him fly back into the air above Jelldon. The black and green insectoid creature hissed loudly.

"I know, Moskeeto. Let's wrap this up!" Killian pulled up his Bakumeter, showing another ability. "Ability, activate! **Max Sonic!** "

Moskeeto's eyes began to glow, and the wings were noticeably beating faster than before. They were beating so fast that they were almost invisible. A loud frequency could be heard, like a cannon was ready to fire. The air was beginning to vibrate as well around Jelldon, making his soft body jiggle like gelatin. It was starting to throw him off balance.

Realizing what might happen next, Maggie gasped. "Jelldon, get out of there!" she cried.

Killian raised his fingers, giving anticipation. "…sick 'em." He snapped his fingers.

Moskeeto gave an incredulous hiss as a much stronger shockwave blasted at Jelldon. It looked like a cyclone with green rings flowing with it and shaking up the land. Jelldon was so scared that he couldn't even move from his spot. His green eyes widened and a scream came from him as the funnel of vibrating energy swallowed him.

"Jelldon!" Maggie cried loudly.

Shuji gasped in awe and horror. Right above him, the orb started to gather more of the battle energy the attack was releasing.

 **Moskeeto: 250 (+200 +300) = 750 Jelldon: 650 (-300) = 350**

Jelldon wasn't able to hold himself up as the vibration funnel was rendering him stiff. If he had ears, he would've covered them, but all he did was scream and glowed red. His body swirled back into a ball and flew back to Maggie's feet, horrifying the young girl.

 _ **Maggie: 0%**_

"Aw~…" Maggie looked down at Jelldon, slowly picking him up with a worried look. "Jelldon…"

"And that's that, ladies and gentlemen! The winner of the first semifinal battle is Killian Miles!" the announcer exclaimed. He was standing with such an exhilarated look on his face. "That was a shocking move as his last ability just completely knocked Maggie out of the competition. It was a good run for her, so everyone, give it up for both our fair players!"

Moskeeto glowed and returned to Killian's hand. He looked at Maggie as she gave a despairing look in defeat and nodded. "Thanks for the battle." And with that, he walked away.

Maggie sighed in her loss. "Sorry, guys…but it looks like I ran out of playtime. Too bad."

A fist banged a knee hard, startling Fly Beetle. He looked up in shock to see that it was Shuji who was looking frustrated. He watched as Killian made his way down the stairway, leaving Maggie to pout and sulk in her inability. "That punk…" he sneered.

Elsewhere in the stands, Keegan's smirk was maliciously widening. "Now this just keeps getting better and better. This is gonna be a hell lot of fun!"

Killian made way down the stairs and began his march towards the tunnel. As he did, he thought back to the battle against Maggie. He pondered about the videos and the experience Hendrix and Ariella had. _'I know those two fought the Aquos and Darkus battler, but are they stronger? If she was part of them, then if she was smart, she would've used Gel Shield to counter my Max Sonic rather than squeal like a kindergartener. Guess I overthought this a bit.'_ He disappeared into the tunnel's darkness. _'If that's how strong they are, then this competition for our abilities won't be a challenge.'_

* * *

"This way?!" Luke shouted.

"Yeah! He said straight ahead!" Esther yelled.

"Then let's pick it up while we're young over here!" Shawn picked up his pace, getting everyone to follow him as he led the pack this time.

The group had been going on for quite some time in their prolonged race to the chamber where the city's energy core was held. Luke felt like going back at oftentimes due to insecurities for Jase's sake, but Esther was making sure he didn't forget the matter at hand. They ran as far in as they could, getting closer to something that they've been feeling for quite a while.

"Does anyone feel that?" Atchibee questioned.

"Yeah, I feel something tingly, too." Abis answered.

"It's got to be that battle energy. I think we're getting closer." Verias spoke.

Shawn nodded. "The air is off around here…I think you guys might be onto something. Stay on guard, guys."

"Right!" Luke and Esther confirmed.

They soon entered a slightly wider, if not rounder, segment of the corridor, looking a lot like an open longue type of domain, only thing was that there was little furniture, and little to no monitors. Though the ceilings were high, they only went so far up. It all looked abnormally high-tech if not had architectural quirks. For instance, it didn't look like a design made on Earth, not that anyone could recognize.

Getting to the center of the chamber point, the three looked around to examine its features.

"Just what kind of freaky chamber is this?" Luke questioned. "It's weird. Who puts something like this in?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe to provide as a rest stop or a leisure point, I suppose." Esther suggested. "It has been a long run."

"Makes sense to me." Shawn shrugged. "Luke?"

Luke's expression turned sour as he proceeded to take a few more steps forward. "Well I'm not buying this. It's obviously some kind of trap." He snobbishly strode along. "Come on, we don't have time to waste! Let's just get those Bakugan free so we can find a way back already!"

"Luke, don't rush! We don't know what might be up ahead!" Esther warned.

Luke turned to ball fists at her. "But we can't just slow down now!"

"You'd be wise to listen to your friend over there."

The voice calling behind Luke alarmed the group. The familiar tone in said voice was also what alarmed Luke and Esther especially. When they shifted on their hells to look over, they saw that it was an acquaintance whose hips swayed side to side, with blue hair hanging down from the side of her head and behind her shoulder. Her smirk grew mischievous.

Esther got into position. "Ariella."

Luke took position with his Bakugan. Shawn kept his cool as well.

"Why the faces? You should be grateful that we let you stay within our walls overnight." She told them as she stopped meters in front of them, a wrist to her hip. "After all, it wasn't like you could completely shield yourselves from us."

Luke's eyes widened. "What?"

"You mean you knew about us?" Abis gasped.

"I'd rather not spoil the details, not that I'd expect you fools to understand. You weren't exactly being smart when you decided to enter Thermosphere. Haven't your folk taught you all to not sneak into other people's homes?"

"Did anyone tell you not to do that with planets?" Shawn countered.

"Your tongue is sharper than your wits, boy. If you really think you'll be reaching that chamber unscathed, you're worse than what we examined."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke questioned. Before he could get an answer, his Bakumeter began to beep. The ringing caught him by surprise, getting him to look at it in question.

"What is it?" Esther asked.

"Hang on, alright!" he exclaimed impatiently. "Let's see…" looking at the settings, he scrambled to find the right button. When he pressed the one button, the picture of Shuji showed on the small screen.

" **You guys!** "

"Shuji?" Shawn inquired. "What are you doing? What's going on?"

" **I've got some bad news, guys!** " he warned.

"Yeah, well so do we?" Luke retorted angrily. "Those guys we fought back in the wasteland, they're here."

" **What?!** "

Esther nodded. "It's the truth. Jase stayed behind to take on Hendrix on his own." She noticed that within the background, there wasn't much but black. "Shuji, where are you?"

" **I'm in the tunnel to the colosseum. Maggie's been eliminated from the tournament!"**

Luke's eyes shot wide. "What?"

Esther put a hand to her mouth. "She was?"

A small snicker came from Ariella. "What a surprise there." She sounded so sarcastic. "Seems like the works of Killian if you ask me."

"Killian?" Shawn parroted.

"Wait…" Luke had a stupefied expression. "You mean there's more of you?!"

Ariella smirked. "You weren't the only ones withholding surprises, amateurs. Of course there were more than just us two, but the numbers don't matter now, do they? What matters is what lies before your chubby friend up in the arena."

" **WHO'RE YOU CALLING CHUBBY?!** " Shuji comically yelled through the Bakumeter.

"Who's Killian?" Esther interrogated.

" **He's like this serious guy who swept Maggie up and beat her down. That guy's Bakugan is seriously crazy.** " He explained. " **What's more…uh…** "

"Spit it out! What is it?" Luke demanded.

" **I gotta go! I think I see Maggie up ahead! What do I say?** "

Esther leaned into the Bakumeter. "Tell her to come find us. Make sure she gets out of there safely, okay?"

" **Gotcha.** " With that, the communication went offline. The group was left to ponder about what was processed and they turned back towards Ariella.

"Your little friend with the Jelldon wasn't very lucky. Killian may be a little complex, but make no mistake, when there's work to be done, there isn't anybody else who can do it faster nor efficiently than he can. Your friend with the ego will be short-lived, as will your own."

Shawn's brow furrowed. "So they had someone topside, too?"

"Looks like it. That makes our pincer attack compromised." Esther grunted.

Luke balled a fist tighter. "Crap…then what do we do?!"

Ariella's glare was fixed on Luke. "You're not exactly full of options here. Humans such as yourself don't have the capacity to adapt. Just try as you like, but just tell me what do you intend to do now?" she was acting fully snobbish, even for Esther's liking. Last time, she was pretty hungry when it came to her ego, but this time was much worse. It was like she knew of the results and was absolutely certain.

Whatever the guys had to do, they had to think, and quick.

Luke, stepped up to ready, but he was intercepted by Shawn. "Shawn?"

"Listen, we can't dawdle. It's just as you said, Luke, we don't have time to rest. Maggie's been eliminated from the competition, so the battle energy lies solemnly on Shuji and Fly Beetle. If they can't do it, then we can't force a clog and force a power shutdown. We can't also just assume we're going to lose all this effort. Jase is still back there, we can't let that or Maggie's defeat be in vain. Do you understand?"

"Shawn…"

Verias popped open on his shoulder. When he and Shawn looked at one another and back at Ariella, they knew what they were going to do. "We'll hold her off. You both go around and head for that chamber." Shawn spoke.

"Shawn!" Luke argued, but was intervened by Esther.

"Luke, don't get sidetracked. We need to keep going." She said.

Atchibee popped open. "Yeah, she's right. We need to hurry and stop that core ourselves."

As much as Luke wanted to protest, he was only delaying what they had just spoken about. He growled lowly as he folded his arms away. After several seconds, he turned away. "Okay, fine." He huffed. "Let's go already!"

"Right!" Esther started running beside Luke, both taking off around Shawn and Ariella. Before they were out of earshot, Luke turned back towards his best friend.

"Make sure you catch up, okay Shawn?!"

As he watched his friend run off, the spiky-haired blonde took a deep breath in and then out, sighing heavily. "Honestly…" his eyes opened. "You ask a lot from me, Luke…but I don't go back on my word. I'll catch up, after all, s _omeone's_ gotta make sure you don't do anything stupid again."

As Luke and Esther ran pass Ariella, the Aquos battler glanced at them and turned towards Shawn. Her frown was fixed. "So you really intend to put your faith in those two then, is that it?"

Shawn faced her with a grin. "You're pretty bold to have just let them go like that." He retorted.

"I remember you from last time. You and that other Ventus battler if I presume. I have to hand it to you when you may have gotten the drop on us from before, but rest assured, it won't happen this time." She held up two fingers, in between was her tainted Aquos Clawcer. It had a dark blue aura around it to signal its power. "So, shall we begin?"

Shawn spread his legs and readied himself. Beside him, Verias started to float off the shoulder. "Do you have anything in mind against her? You know how strong she is." He notified.

"I know…" he pulled out a Gate Card. "But stalling or not, we can't let it end here. You with me on this, Verias?"

The Haos Bakugan nodded. "With diligence."

Shawn smirked. "Dually noted."

Ariella had her own smirk forming with a chuckle.

 _ **Ariella: 100% Shawn: 100%**_

"I know the code of men and women…so ladies first." He said.

Ariella craned her head up. "How noble of you." She chimed. "But I'm feeling quite generous right now, so I'll let you start off."

Though unwilling, he had a job to do. With compliance, he pulled out a Gate Card. "As you say. Gate Card, set!" he flung the Gate Card with a pivot and sideswipe. The card went in between, stretching far out to make a yellow energy expand around them. "Okay, Verias, let's." Beside him, Verias closed into ball form and he grabbed him. "Bakugan, brawl!" He threw him out. "Haos Verias, stand!"

Popping out of the ball's bright yellow glow, Verias jumped onto his feet and made the ground shudder. He twirled his staff around to show his expertise and held it back in the far hand while having the free left hand to look like he was ready you claw at her. "Enter, Haos Verias!"

"Ha. Quite the opening, but now let's try this." She threw her Clawcer in. "Bakugan, brawl! Aquos Clawcer, stand!"

The Bakugan was summoned out. A blue light encompassed where it was coming from, causing Shawn and Verias to cover up. They stayed on the ground as a massive claw arose, pinching the air in bravado. Clawcer arose with a loud grunt, his dull eyes glaring at Verias.

 **Clawcer: 450 Verias: 350**

"Ability, activate!" Ariella held up her wrist as an ability card showed itself. " **Shield Crush Delta!** " Her Clawcer grunted as he aimed his huge pincers at Verias. A humming sound came from them as they glowed blue. When they pinched together and jutted out, a crescent of blue traveled across the ground for Verias.

 **Clawcer: 450 Verias: 350 (-300) = 50**

Verias held his staff up. "Shawn!"

"Yeah, I know!" he nodded. "Ability, activate! **Heaven Solace!** "

Verias raised his staff high overhead, where an angelic light shined from the norm right above. Yellow and white sparkles came down and the light was beaming of a barrier around him. The crescent zoomed in, dissipating upon impact. However, the blow's recoil made Verias jump back from lack of balance.

 **Clawcer: 450 Verias: 50 (+300) = 350**

"So how's that?" Shawn teased.

"Not bad. But let's see what happens when I do this…" Ariella pulled up another ability. "Ability, activate! **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Clawcer began to charge up a blue hemisphere between his pincers.

 **Clawcer: 450 (+400) = 850 Verias: 350**

Verias' eyes widened. "Unbelievable."

"That's a lot of power." Shawn said, slightly shocked. "Let's see…"

Ariella pointed her finger at Verias. "Now! Destroy him!" Her Clawcer grunted as he opened his claws. A compressed bright blue beam with static went blasting across the ground, making everything shake and dust kicking up on either side.

As it drew closer, Verias held up his staff.

"If you have that much power…then we'll do this!" he held up his wrist. "Ability, activate! **Caroline Protector!** "

Verias began to spin and twirl his staff. As he did, a thin trail of yellow made a weak ring of light that turned into a wheel in front of Verias as he kept twirling. The blue laser shot right into the twirling staff. However, instead of ripping right through it like it was meant to, it was drawn to the sides into the yellow ring, turning it to blue.

"What happened?!" Ariella exclaimed.

"Suppose you're not sure what momentum is, do you?" Shawn explained. "Use your enemy's force against them." He shot his arm forward. "Alright, now!"

"Take…THIS!" Verias pivoted and twirled with a harsh swing. The swing backed a lot of power that send the ring back as Aquos Cyclowave again, this time heading for Clawcer. It traveled with the same power as before, shaking the ground. When it reached Clawcer, he was enveloped in a bright blue burst of energy that erupted into smoke.

Clawcer smashed into the ground on his back, grunting.

 **Clawcer: 850 (-400 -400) = 50 Verias: 350**

"That sneaky little…" Ariella couldn't believe her luck. Her opponent returned a powerful attack that she obtained through forced evolution, and that power was used against her.

"Now…" Shawn reached out. "Bakugan Gate Card, open!" The battlefield revealed itself, being a pink, white, yellow background, almost like it was majestic. In the center was a Haos symbol. "Haos Reactor!"

The card expelled light crystals and shimmering speckles across the ground. It felt more like space than anything else, a yellow aura outlining Verias.

 **Clawcer: 50 Verias: 350 (+50) = 400**

Verias gripped his staff with both hands and went sprinting across the ground in a loud roar. He went running like a monkey would, charging right for Clawcer.

"Double ability, activate!" two abilities layered over Ariella's Bakumeter. " **Power Merge** , and **Star Lance!** "

Clawcer glared at Verias as he came sprinting in. His dull eyes shot weak blue lasers, while his huge claw's star-like symbol released a blue beam at him as well.

 **Clawcer: 50 (+100) = 150 Verias: 400 (-100 -200) = 100**

The three beams were closing in on the simian, but Shawn had a serious frown as his wrist was crossed over. "Verias, let's go! Ability, activate! **Verias Siba!** "

The Haos Bakugan closed in and slid across the ground on his feet. He brought his arms around and began to twirl his staff, making a wheel of light-like fire ignite and swung it. The swung weapon went clean through the double attack, dissipating them both.

 **Clawcer: 150 Verias: 100 (+200) = 300**

"This one's for Maggie and Jelldon!" Verias leaped into the air and right above Clawcer. With the Aquos Bakugan's humungous claw barely able to get overhead, Verias came crashing down with a battle shout. His twirling staff struck Clawcer's head, causing him to shout. The Bakugan shrunk to ball form and went to Ariella's feet, much to her dismay.

 _ **Ariella: 70%**_

Verias returned to ball form and went back to Shawn's open hand. He caught him with a serious look.

Ariella picked up her Bakugan and looked at him with a quelled expression, with a grin involved. "Alright, I admit that you caught me by surprise there."

"Keeping things from getting out of hand is rather a secondary nature to me." Shawn shrugged. "Guess good habits come from watching Luke's back all this time."

"So your hobby is now a profession?" Verias inquired.

Shawn chuckled. "Of sorts."

"Well I'll let you know when I care to be indulged by your tales. Gate Card, set!" Ariella threw out her card, making the battlefield beneath make a blue ripple fade outward. "Bakugan, brawl! Aquos Clawcer, stand!"

Once more, Clawcer arose into battle, a menacing blue aura around his body.

"Looks like things are getting serious." Verias said.

Shawn again nodded. "Yeah. So we better be extra careful then." He opened his hand to allow Verias to fly into it. He grabbed and threw him into the fray. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Landing on his two feet, Verias held his staff upright and howled.

 **Clawcer: 450 Verias: 350**

Ariella swiped her arm. "Gate Card, open! Aquos Reactor!" Upon command, the battlefield revealed the reactor card, and from all four corners, spouts of water arose. The area beneath Shawn's boots was starting to flood, and he looked down in question for a moment. When the water reached Clawcer, his blue aura grew, as did his power level.

 **Clawcer: 450 (+250) = 700 Verias: 350**

"Like I said, you caught me by surprise that time, but not again."

Shawn gave her a glare. "And I seem to have said we're catching up our friends. Double ability, activate! **Verias Siba** , plus **Siba Feral!** "

A flame-like light appeared as Verias spun his staff as before. He jumped up and somersaulted downwards towards Clawcer with a loud shout.

 **Clawcer: 700 (-200) = 500 Verias: 350 (+200 +200) = 750**

As the simian drew closer, Ariella kept a straight face. "Ability, activate! **Carapace Shield!** " Her Clawcer then bunted and held up his claw. A blue, translucent shield appeared around him as Verias dropped in front, in a crouched position and poised to strike. With loud shouts, the Bakugan began to rapidly swing away, battering left and right at the shield. However, each strike did nothing but bounce off.

"What?!" Shawn gasped.

"You're not the only one who upholds surprises." Ariella noted.

 **Clawcer: 500 (+200 +100) = 800 Verias: 750 (-200 -200 -100) = 250**

Seeing as how his attack wasn't working, Verias backed off just as the huge claw swung. He barely missed it and landed several feet away. "These guys are good." He noted.

Shawn held a more cautious stance. "Yeah, for sure." He held up his wrist, where two more abilities layered atop one another. "Verias, let's go again!"

"You read my mind!"

The two holographic cards glowed. "Double ability, activate! **Haos Drain** , plus **Simian Howl!** "

The purple gem on Verias' crown began to glow as he opened his mouth. Once more at offense, Verias opened his mouth, expelling yellow shockwaves outwards that echoed loudly. As that happened, a yellow laser with deep yellow static shot out of the gem, racing right through the middle of the echo.

 **Clawcer: 800 (-200) = 600 Verias: 250 (+200 +200) = 650**

"Ability, activate!" Ariella held up her wrist as another ability glowed. " **Aquos Cyclowave!** "

Clawcer aimed its claw straight ahead and opened a little. The Aquos Bakugan watched the massive shockwave tunnel and yellow laser close in, and the blue hemisphere opt to compress. With one fell go, another blue beam with tremendous force raised across the ground, colliding with Verias' attack with a loud boom.

The shockwaves made Shawn cover up, forcing him to slide back. He held on, but as was Verias. Clawcer and Ariella, however, were unfazed.

 **Clawcer: 600 (+400) = 1000 Verias: 650**

The blue beam slowly overpowered the yellow laser exerting from Verias. It began to drift closer, and closer, and Verias was unable to hold on until the blast finally caught up to him. He screamed as an explosion swallowed him.

Massive burst of energy sent Shawn screaming as well, tumbling over onto his stomach. He grunted as he felt sore in a few places, and that's when Verias plopped to a stop right in front of him.

 _ **Shawn: 30%**_

Ariella grabbed Clawcer as he returned to her hand. She gave her opponent a stink eye as she watched him get up to a knee. "You're bunch is persistent, I'll give you that."

With a pant, Shawn looked up at her. "This battle isn't over yet! Verias and I can still keep going! Right?"

Though shaken up in ball form, the Bakugan responded. "Sorry, they got me of guard there…but I'm ready now."

"As am I." Shawn held out Verias and gave his opponent a deep frown. _'Luke…this may take a while. Don't do anything that you'll regret.'_

Ariella chuckled once more as she held up her Clawcer. "So you really are wishing to go on? So be it!"

* * *

The cheers were distant in the tunnel as Shuji was making way down it. It wasn't exactly easy given his bigger physique, but he was sprinting nonetheless.

"Up ahead! I think I see here!" Fly Beetle shouted.

"Can it, alright?! I know!" Shuji yelled through his physically demanding rush.

Up ahead, Maggie walked slowly into the tunnel with a frown on her face. Her perky attitude was hampered by her loss, and she sighed as she went on.

"I-I'm sorry, Maggie. I wasn't able to really do anything." Jelldon said in a shaken tone.

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong." She reasoned. "We've made it this far, didn't we?"

"I guess, but that Moskeeto really got me good. I wasn't that strong after all…"

"Jelldon…" Maggie didn't want to see her Jelldon like this. It was saddening, and seeing her friend and partner as glum – if not more – as her, it was disheartening further. She needed to find something to say to at least cheer him up.

She shook her head, getting her disappointment out of her systems. "Cheer up, Jelldon. It's okay." She smiled at him, which he looked at. He couldn't tell if it was forced or not, but her eyes showed her own emotions that he could read. "I mean, sure, we lost, and it's a bit sad…" she paused. "But I'm still proud! We've beat all those guys because you had confidence, and I was there to support you."

"…I…guess so…"

"We've got some great experience from this, so why don't we stop sulking and be grateful from this? We got stronger facing all those opponents, so let's keep supporting and doing our very best for each other."

Jelldon thought about Maggie's words for a moment and looked ahead. Sure, he was sad as well, and he took a big blow in his confidence again, but you can't win them all. There were bumpy roads ahead, and Jelldon isn't sure he could handle all that, but at least he wasn't alone. In fact, if it wasn't for Maggie, he wouldn't have gone on this crazy adventure to save his kind. That was something to be proud of at least. He's trying.

Visibly shaking side to side, he brushed off his sadness and had satisfaction. "…yeah. You're right! We'll do better next time!" he exclaimed. Of course hopefully by then, he'll have much more guts rather than play chicken, but Bakugan can't tell the future…as far as he knew.

"That's the spirit!" Maggie chirped.

"Maggie!"

The voice rang from the tunnel. Looking ahead, the Pyrus girl looked up and saw Shuji running to a stop and hunching over. He breathed in and out, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, Shuji!" she chirped as she watched him catch himself. "Man, you gotta do something about getting a gym membership if you're gonna pass out before reaching the stairs."

"Finally catching his breath, he looked angrily at her. "Just shut up!" he whined. "Anyways, are you okay?"

Maggie nodded. "Yup, we're fine." She deadpanned. Suffice to say her answer startled the older teen.

"But…aren't you…?"

"We'll be okay, promise. That battle was a lot of fun, even if we didn't get lucky today. At least we learned something about that guy, right?"

Shuji raised a brow and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you're not wrong…"

Maggie smiled wider. "Of course not."

"Glad you're better, but we got some news for you." Fly Beetle said, getting them back on track.

Maggie blinked. "Huh?"

Shuji's eyes widened in remembrance. "Hey, yeah! That's right! Those creeps we saw outside this place, they're back!"

Maggie gasped in shock.

"It's true. That man and woman are apparently working with that guy you fought. Looks like we're dealing with more than just two this time." Fly Beetle explained.

Maggie balled her fists, her face growing fiery with determination. "So then they're copying our pincer strategy we stayed up making! Those cheaters!"

"Those guys are gonna need some help. You saw how powerful those creeps were. Can you find your way to them?"

Maggie nodded quickly. "Yeah, just leave it to me! I'll give them backup!" She started working around Shuji in a dash, but before she got too far, she stopped and turned back towards Shuji. To his shock, she waved a finger at him, as though she was scolding him. "You better not slack off while I'm gone. If I find out, you're gonna be sorry. Okay mister?" she spoke in a scolding motherly tone.

Shuji had a bead of sweat on his face as he nervously shrunk away a few inches. "U-uh…yeah." He answered awkwardly.

"Good! Now, win this next on for me and Jelldon!" With that, she turned on her black heels and went darting down the dark tunnel.

As he watched Maggie take off, Shuji looked on with the realization that he was on his own. Although technically there was also his partner, Fly Beetle, but try telling him that.

"…you think she'll be alright?"

"I wouldn't worry. She's too spunky to get caught or dragged down that easily."

"Guess so…so we're on our own then, huh?"

"Looks like it. You scared?"

Shuji's fists balled as his heart began to beat. "Yeah! I'm no chicken! I can do this! Heck, I could've done it sooner if you didn't question me a bunch!"

Fly Beetle's horn levered up and down. "Well you better save that confidence for the arena. We're gonna need it."

"Stop telling me what I already know~! Why are you all telling me stuff I already know?! I'm not deaf!" He groaned loudly as he marched out of the tunnel and into the light. He was met with cheers and many of audience as they welcomed him into the semifinals. He made way up the stairs, his body in full view for those waiting at eye-level first row.

As he stood on the gold pressure, he had a frown on his face, a small bead of sweat starting to roll down his face. _'No pressure…no pressure…'_

Keegan had a smirk on his face from the other side of the battlefield. He could see the small sweat and his opponent swallowing a lump down his throat. He spectated as he watched Shuji try to stretch his rams over his sides and trying to build himself up. "This guy's so toast." He sneered.

"Welcome, one and all, to the second semifinal match of the Thermosphere TWB!" the announcer exclaimed. "We have ourselves another soon-to-be intense battle that is sure to rattle cages this time around. There'll be a lot bussing for who will be facing Killian, when the victor of this battle gets the opportunity! This match is going to be having our daily douser of power, our regular who always gets under your skin…Keegan!"

Keegan arrogantly smirked as the crowd cheered for him. Some had scattered boos, indicating his popularity.

"And facing him is this new challenger! The newbie who's been climbing his way up, making a shocking stop here…Shuji!"

The crowd did the same, although the clapping was more quiet. It was clear that they didn't have high confidence in him. It didn't go well for his sulking ego.

"You ready?" Fly Beetle asked.

Getting focused, Shuji showed his readiness. "Yeah! I'm gonna wipe that smirk off that know-it-all's face!"

Keegan remained unchanged. "You'll try."

Watching from high up beside a column, Killian cleaned against it with arms folded and looking down with a frown. He watched quietly as the action was to begin.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Oh yeah!" Shuji pulled out his Gate card first. "It's first come, first serve! Gate card, set!" he threw the Gate Card out onto the battlefield, where it faded into a brown ripple. He smirked as he held Fly Beetle back. "Ready or not, here I come! Bakugan, brawl!" he threw Fly Beetle out. "Bakugan, stand!"

Rolling outwards to a slow stop, Fly Beetle was summoned into battle. His horn was raised high and he gave a loud roar as his brown outer wings lifted, allowing the inner yellow wings to flap and lift him higher over the ground.

Keegan chuckled humorously at his opponent's Bakugan. "That's it? That's what got you to the semifinals?" he taunted laughably. "You're funny! Using an overgrown beetle! Hahaha!"

Shuji raised a fist. "Hey you little twerp! Shut up!"

"Or what? Gonna tell me to buzz off? Man, the competition must've sucked this week if they had let someone like you beat them. Man, are you all just pathetic! Hahaha!"

Shuji's teeth gritted. "Smart mouth…"

Keegan pulled out his Bakugan, which was notably blue. "Alright, let's show this guy just how this game is played. Bakugan, brawl!" He threw his Bakugan in, which went out in front of Fly Beetle. "Aquos Mystic Elico, stand!"

The sphere opened, and as it did, a cube popped out of it. The sphere glowed, and a twister of water shot straight up from it. Fly Beetle and Shuji's eyes followed the twister upwards to where it was just above their heads. Something spun out of it and leaped out. As the water faded into rain around it, it revealed the same Bakugan that Luke and Esther saw on the screen yesterday. Mystic Elico had arms out and steadied as he landed on both feet. It stood far above Fly Beetle as the fish-man Bakugan had a deep frown, glaring holes into the shocked duo.

"Woah…" Shuji awed.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 Fly Beetle: 350**

"And there it is! Keegan's ace in the hole is out and ready to do some damage!"

Mystic Elico glared down at Fly Beetle with a menacing gaze, but it did not say anything. Fly Beetle hissed back, elevating himself to rival his eye-level.

"I'll let you start, since you seem so desperate." Keegan mocked.

"You'll be sorry you said that!" Shuji yelled. "Double ability, activate! **Horn Buster** , plus **Sonic Wing!** " At the call, Fly Beetle shot a brown streaky bolt from his nose horns, and his wings flapped and sent several crescents of brown that went on either side, heading right for Mystic Elico.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 (-200) = 250 Fly Beetle: 350 (+200) = 550**

The blast of brown struck the Aquos Bakugan in his chest, but he didn't budge. It wasn't until the crescents of the Sonic Wing arched in and bombarded Mystic Elico profusely, enveloping him in bursts of brown that obscured him a smoke cloud.

Shuji pumped his fists. "Yeah!"

Keegan snickered arrogantly. He raised his wrist and showed an ability card. "Ability, activate… **Hui Fountain!** "

The smoke cloud beneath Fly Beetle continued to bellow, but as it did, it was starting to draw water. "What?" the insectoid Bakugan inquired as more water seeped through the smoke. As the smoke cleared, the answer came clear, and it was in the form of a veil of water around Mystic Elico's head pouring down on all sides. It drenched the ground beneath him and made the appearance he gave similar to a fountain. Within it, a green aura emanated, restoring the damage dealt to the Bakugan.

With a swipe from both arms, the Bakugan roared and dissipated all the water around him, showing no visible marks.

"No way!" Shuji panicked.

"Yes way." Keegan retorted. "Hui Fountain restores damage to Mystic Elico. Not only that, but it nullifies all abilities and returns him to his base power level."

 **Mystic Elico: 250 (+200) = 450 Fly Beetle: 550 (-200) = 350**

"And now, ability, activate! **Blue Aria!** " Mystic Elico brought two hands together, conjuring up a powerful blue sphere with a shining center. Once it was compressed, it grunted and thrust forward, sending the bomb at Fly Beetle.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 (+200) = 650 Fly Beetle: 350 (-100) = 250**

The sphere closed in, but Fly Beetle did his best to ready for it.

"Oh no you don't! Ability, activate!" Shuji countered, his ability card revealed glowing. " **Exo-Shield!** "

Fly Beetle remained stable in the air as his body gave off a powerful orange glow. As it did, his surface hardened, and the aquatic sphere closed in and collided head on. The explosion of water erupted through the area, and the front row patrons were splashed and completely drenched by the burst of water. It rained down on Shuji, but he covered up to avoid getting blinded by water. When it all stopped raining, Fly Beetle was visibly unharmed.

"Man, that actually stung a bit." Fly Beetle admitted. His power level went back to **350** , while Mystic Elico went back to **450**.

"Big deal." Keegan chided.

Shuji gritted his teeth at his enemy's patronizing. To shut him up, he unleashed another ability. "Now this'll shut you up! Ability, activate! **Tusk Arrow!** " Fly Beetle hovered in the air and hissed. His yellow tusks glowed and unleashed bright brown beams from them.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 (-100) = 350 Fly Beetle: 350 (+200) = 550**

The beams went for Elico, but he surprisingly dodged them.

"He's quick." Fly Beetle said. Trying again, he fired another dual beam, but Elico dodged by leaping towards the side again. Fly Beetle did it again, and again, but every time, Elico was dodging.

"Crap! Stay still, would ya?!" Shuji exasperated.

Keegan rolled his eyes away. "Crybaby." He huffed.

"What?!" Shuji snarled.

"You heard me. You…are just…a big…crybaby. So…" he pulled up another ability. "Let's shut this freaking bay up! Ability, activate! **Waterlog!** "

Dodging another beam by jumping, Mystic Elico found himself in the air at the same elevation as Fly Beetle. When he looked at him, he saw his hands reaching out towards him. As his many lenses saw his adversary, Elico wasted no time in unleashing a large torrent of water at Fly Beetle.

"Crap! Look out!" Shuji warned.

Fly Beetle tried to maneuver, but the attack was too close and too fast. He was struck in the underside, and his belly got soaked. "Gah! I'm hit!" He began to descend towards the ground, where his wings folded in and he tried to regain himself. He looked up as Elico descended as well, but noticed how he wasn't hurt. "Wait…what happened?" In his questioning of why there was no damage, something was different. Or rather, _he_ was becoming different. He noticed how his body's orange color was staring to morph into a deep blue, and to his shock, the yellow horns and tusks were becoming silver, as were his claws. "What's happening to me?!" he yelled.

"Huh?!" Shuji saw the transformation of colors, his eyes as wide as owls. "Wait, what the heck?! Why does he look like an _Aquos_ Fly Beetle?!"

"That's because he is, stupid." Keegan answered. "Waterlog is an ability that changes the opponent's attribute to Aquos. So now, you can't use any of your Subterra abilities."

"W-wha~?!"

"Yeah, that's right. Cry like a baby would. 'Waaa~h'. Can't believe I'm wasting my time with someone like you."

Shuji jumped up and began to flail on the other end of the arena. "Oh~! I've had with you, you jerk! Just shut it, because I haven't even begun to brawl yet!"

"Oh really? Then prove it." Keegan dared.

Shuji balled another fist. "Right, let's clean this guy's clocks, Fly Beetle." He reached out. "Gate Card, open! Enemy Down!"

The Gate Card revealed itself, and the ground beneath Elico was shaking haphazardly, where its power level went from **350** to **50**.

"This is our chance!" Fly Beetle encouraged.

"Hell yeah! Now let's shut this guy up!" Shuji smirked as he punched forward. "You ready…?"

Keegan began to chuckle lowly. His snickering was turning inti a meek chuckle, one that was startling Shuji. He lost his mojo as he saw the knowing look the opponent gave.

"Oh, man. You're funny man. You really are." He teased.

Shuji raised a brow. "What…?"

"Guess now's as good as time as any to show you how this game is played." He pulled up another ability. "Ability, activate… **Mystic Dice!** "

Before Fly Beetle could move in to charge, he saw a bright glow in front of Elico. "What…?" Both he and Shuji watched in shock as the light materialized a cube that was spinning wildly in place. What was odd was how the cube had so many colors on it; six in total.

"Heh?!" Shuji gasped.

"A…cube?" Fly Beetle said.

Killian stayed quiet as he adjusted on the pillar he leaned on.

Keegan smirked. Once a certain time has passed, he pointed ahead. "Alright, now!"

Mystic Elico reached out and grabbed the dice. The die finally stopped spinning, and in front was the Pyrus symbol.

"It's Pyrus?" Shuji blinked.

"Yeah, now watch the magic happen. Elico…attribute change!"

The Pyrus symbol glowed on the cube and suddenly flames enveloped the die and Elico. His body was in seared flames that flickered with embers. Shuji and Fly Beetle looked on in deep shock as they saw nothing but a wall of fire. When it the flames of the Bakugan began to settle, it revealed that all the deep blue on him had turned to red. All of the lighter blue shades on his body was thus become orange, whereas the silver on his body parts were transformed to red. The renewed Bakugan had dissipating embers around him, giving him a dominant stature.

"No way!" Fly Beetle exclaimed. Shuji looked with an equally dumbfounded expression.

"And there it is! Mystic Elico's signature ability!" the announcer shouted, standing out of his seat again with a shocked look on his face. "There we have the signature ability of Mystic Elico! Where it's Mystic Dice ability allows him to transform into any of the 6 attributes at pure random! This is the signature trick to how Keegan just keeps getting the jump on all our competitors!"

Mystic Elico's green eyes glared daggers down at Fly Beetle, leaving the smaller Bakugan surprised.

Keegan held up his Bakumeter with a smirk. "Now for a taste of Pyrus. Ability, activate!" The ability card revealed itself, but glowed red. " **Backfire!** " Fire began to develop in a ring around Pyrus Mystic Elico. The small ring of fire expanded out over the field, and Fly Beetle was forced into the air to didge the flames. When he looked down, he saw how the ring of flames enveloped the whole Gate Card and watched it burn. To his and Shuji's shock, the flames died out, leaving the card charred.

 **Mystic Elico: 50 (+300) = 350 Fly Beetle: 550**

"You nullified my Gate Card, with a Pyrus Ability?!" Shuji gasped.

"Took you long enough to realize." Keegan smirked. "I can use that attribute's abilities as long as my attribute corresponds to it. This is the power of Elico! It's his diversity that makes me unbeatable!"

Shuji's eyes widened in shock. For some reason, he got a weird case of déjà vu. And what made it weirder, it's something familiar with him personally. The more he thought about it, the more he realized the battle was going.

"Shuji!" Fly Beetle exclaimed.

"H-huh? Oh, yeah!" he pointed ahead. "We got the higher power level, so sick him!"

Fly Beetle went flying in, darting right for the weaker Elico.

"Not on my watch. Ability, activate! **Burn Shield!** " As Mystic Elico remained motionless, a wall of spinning fire enveloped him completely. Fly Beetle went right into the shield without delay or thinking, but the temperature caused him to recoil upon meeting the wall of flames. Instantly he winced and backed off towards the ground. His power level then dropped from **550** to **350**.

"Hey! Get up!" Shuji encouraged. His Fly Beetle shook himself up, but his front was still feeling recoil from the heat.

Keegan smirked. "And now, ability, activate! **Pyrus Spear!** " The wall of spinning fire dissipated, revealing Elico with his massive gauntlet claws reaching out to Fly Beetle. The thick claws glowed red and unleashed thick bright red beams at Fly Beetle. The many lasers struck him head on, causing a burning sensation to fulfill itself.

"GAH!" the Aquos insectoid screamed.

"Crap! You've gotta be kidding me!" Shuji exasperated.

 **Mystic Elico: 350 (+200) = 550 Fly Beetle: 350**

Fly Beetle struggled with gusto, but nothing was working. "I…can't…hold on~…!" The Aquos Bakugan finally lost his momentum to hold and went shooting backwards. As he was lifted off his foothold, his body glowed brown-orange again and he went back to Shuji's feet.

Shuji looked ahead in shock as his life gauge went from _**100%**_ to _**60%**_.

The audience cheered loudly, and Killian kept a calm look as he eyed Shuji, then back to Mystic Elico.

Keegan laughed as his Bakugan glowed blue and returned to him. "Man you suck! You should just quit now, you hefty garbage load!"

Shuji growled as he picked up his Fly Beetle. "Man, that guy really shut me down there. He blocked me from using my abilities and changed his own. That punk…" he was starting to get frustrated. So much in fact that his grip on Fly Beetle was tightening.

"H-hey…a little…elbow room please…"

Keegan threw his Gate Card out. "Gate Card, set!" The Gate Card hit the ground and faded to blue all around. "Bakugan, brawl! Mystic Elico, stand!"

In another tornado of water, Mystic Elico leaped out and landed unsoundly.

"Okay, now he's in for it." Shuji brought his arm back. "Let's…get him! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

From a bright brown light, Fly Beetle arose.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 Fly Beetle: 350**

"You're gonna wish you had a Bakugan like mine." Keegan taunted. "Ability, activate… **Mystic Dice!** "

A glow appeared in front of Elico, revealing the spinning dice from before.

"It's Mystic Dice again?!" Shuji gasped.

Keegan swiped his arm up. "Do it!"

Mystic Elico slowly reached out and clutched the dice. It stopped cold, glowing upon showing the Ventus symbol. A green tornado revealed itself and encompassed the powerful Bakugan and dice. The wind swept about in front of Fly Beetle and Shuji, making the latter ball his fists as he waited for the attribute change. As it faded, it revealed that the dark blue armor and coloring on Elico was now dark green, and the blue color he had was changed to a bright green. Any residual accents he had were a brighter shade of green beyond that, and the claws on the gauntlets and blades on his back were all silver.

"Now this is more like it." Keegan said. "Let's see what your bug has now."

Shuji grunted with angst. "I'm gonna make you shut that trap one way or another, punk! Ability, activate! **Tusk Arrow!** " Fly Beetle ascended into the air, where his huge yellow tusks glowed and unleashed brown beams at Ventus Mystic Elico.

Keegan took it nonchalantly. "Whatever. Ability, activate! **Draft Shield!** " An updraft from the ground in front of Mystic Elico erupted upon the call, and the wind barrier took the beams and nullified its energy.

"Again?" Shuji gasped.

Fly Beetle grunted.

Keegan laughed. "Now to blow you away! Ability, activate! **Tornado Mayhem!** "

A green aura outlined Mystic Elico as his blade-like wings spread out. He reached out with both arms, where in front, two green twisters were summoned. They caused a lot of turbulence, and Fly Beetle found himself drawn closer into it.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 (+200) = 650 Fly Beetle: 350 (-200) = 150**

Shuji covered up from the winds that blew like crazy, but he was still looking up. "Hey, get out of there!" he yelled.

Fly Beetle tried to resist, but his body wasn't complying. "I'm…trying…" However, he wasn't so lucky as the two tornadoes combined into one, looking twice as big as before. Fly Beetle was sucked right in, whirled around like clothes in the washer. He screamed profusely as he was tumbling skywards. When he reached the eye, he was spit out atop, his screams loud and clear to be heard.

"Aaaaah!" he went to terra firma back first, the thud shaking up the ground and picking up dust. Shuji tried covering up again from the dust wave that blew right pass him.

Killian kept his eyes on the battle with no intention of looking away. He was deeply focused on the capabilities that both contenders had to offer.

Shuji coughed a little dust out of his throat and cringed. He wiped the spit off his mouth and leered ahead. "Man, that's gonna wreck my appetite." He said.

"Heh, good. It'd do you good because you're gonna fall flat like a pancake, chubby." Keegan taunted.

A tick mark grew on the annoyed battler. "You snobby little…!"

Fly Beetle managed to turn himself over at long last. After an exhausted few attempts at picking himself up, he shook his head and looked back at Mystic Elico.

"So, what next?" Keegan asked.

"This!" This time, two abilities showed on his Bakumeter. "Double ability, activate! **Horn Buster** , plus **Tusk Arrow!** " From the horn's tip, a blast of streaky brown energy went at Elico, while two beams fired from his tusks. Two solid, narrow beams followed on the sides of a streaky brown one, heading right for the opponent.

Mystic Elico brought his massive gauntlet claw forward and jabbed at the beams, intercepting all three and making it deflect in various directions. However, the triple beams did push him back a few feet.

 **Mystic Elico: 650 (-100) = 550 Fly Beetle: 150 (+200 +200) = 550**

"And we're not done yet! Ability, activate!" Shuji followed. " **Sonic Wing!** " Fly Beetle suddenly stopped his triple blast and backed off several feet higher. His wings flapped profusely, and instead sent many brown crescents down at Mystic Elico. This time, however, Elico jumped into the air and dodged the many bursts happening down below.

 **Mystic Elico: 550 (-200) = 350 Fly Beetle: 550**

As the explosions settled, Mystic Elico landed, allowing Keegan to make another ability appear. "Ability, activate! **Mystic Dice!** " Same as before, the glowing dice showed and began spinning. Elico reached out this time and stopped it on Subterra. A wide smirk appeared on Keegan's face upon seeing this.

From the dice, a magma-like substance began to erode. It encompassed the cube and Elico completely was within a hardening case of cooled magma. Several seconds later, the magma cracked, and the rock fell apart to reveal dust. A lone Mystic Elico was seen within the dust, with his dark green now deep brown, with bright green patterns being a duller brown, and the accents on his body all orange.

"What? Another one?" Shuji exasperated for the umpteenth time. "Can't this guy just make up his mind or something?!"

Keegan reached out to the field. "Gate Card, open! Forcement Wind!" The Gate Card glowed at his beckoned call, the glow concentrating around Mystic Elico as a body aura surrounded him.

 **Mystic Elico: 350 (+200) = 550 Fly Beetle: 550**

"What's that?" Shuji asked.

"You're as dumb as you are out of shape. Forcement Wind is a command card that increases my power level 100 Gs times the same number of Bakugan of the same attribute in play. Now, you feel jealous yet?" he whipped his arm up, revealing yet another ability. "Ability, activate! **Plate Tomb!** "

Mystic Elico raised his right claw high into the air and plunged it straight into the ground. A straight shockwave of dirt and rock went right at Fly Beetle. The ground was so startled that it was cracking a trench right beneath the Bakugan.

"W-whoa! Ah!" From the trench, dust and stone suddenly bombarded him. The large-scale burst began to vacuum inwards, sucking Fly Beetle into the ground. He yelped as his whole lower body was encased in four-sided stones that held him prisoner. He grunted at his inability to move his tiny claws inside.

"Fly Beetle, what are you doing?!" Shuji panicked.

Fly Beetle turned his head and horn, but even the tusks weren't reaching his target.

"It's no use." Keegan said. "As long as Plate Tomb is active, you can't use your abilities."

The news made Shuji's fists ball tighter. "You stopped me…again?!"

Keegan shrugged casually. "Sorry pal, but that's how I roll. Ability, activate! **Subterra Spartan!** "

Elico, once again, raised his right gauntlet claw into the air. It sank it deep, where another trail of dirt and rock raced across towards the stoned Fly Beetle. As Shuji gaped in sheer shock, Fly Beetle was struggling with all his might to break free, only for the whole tomb to burst apart and the insectoid struck from below by rising stones.

"AAAH!"

 **Mystic Elico: 550 (+200) = 750 Fly Beetle: 550**

Fly Beetle went soaring and ached incredulously. As he arched down, his body glowed brown and he continued falling until he plopped at Shuji's feet.

 _ **Shuji: 20%**_

Mystic Elico returned to ball form, caught by a sneering Keegan.

"And once again, Keegan had flawlessly owned this battle! He caught Shuji in the midst of some serious attribute changes that kept him on his ties, and eventually off his rocker!" the announcer exclaimed. "If Shuji loses the next round, then it's all over, and Keegan would move on to battle Killian in the finals!"

"The guy's dimmer than he thinks." Killian glared angrily at Keegan, showing no remorse for his arrogant attitude. "This isn't a battle, it's a massacre."

Shuji sank to his knees, glaring ahead at his opponent. His eyes were shrunk as he couldn't believe his luck. Losing twice in a row, and flawlessly. He couldn't feel more crushed than he has now.

"If you're through trying to be so tough, I'd like to get on with the next round. Sorry pal, but you're just not worth my time. I mean just look at you. You're barely hanging on as you are. It's nothing personal, but you just never had what it takes to beat me and my attribute changing, but this is just run of the mill stuff. What I'm really into is that other guy and what his Moskeeto is made of, now that's a real challenge, don't you think?"

"Hey, you're crossing lines!" Fly Beetle retorted. "You need to quiet down or-!" A loud force rattled him back into a ball. The sudden shock made him feel stiff when he recognized that unsound grunt of frustration.

BOOM!

Again, he heard it. He turned around, seeing a gloved fist with a stalemate in the golden platform. "Huh…?" when he looked up, he saw that his partner was on his one knee, a look of sheer angst and humility on his face. He looked so frustrated that he was about to cry.

"Damnit…Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" Shuji punched the ground furiously with the right arm. "This guy…this can't be happening. And what's worse is that I can't even fight back as I am now…I don't have the right plans, or even the right attribute to shut him down! GNGH!" He punched harder than before.

Killian watched what was supposed to be his intruder struggling with himself. Seeing him breakdown before Keegan was just sick to his core. He knew Maximus would hold nothing against showing a smirk, but this was just hard for him to watch. He actually felt sorry for Shuji.

"I can't believe it…if I had just more abilities…if-if I had the right Bakugan…"

"Shuji…"

"Then I wouldn't be like this! I'd be keeping up, but now look!"

"Shuji!"

"WHY! CAN'T! I! DO! ANYTHING! RIGHT!" He burst out as he smashed his fist into the platform. He hunched over and gritted his teeth in the boiling blast going inside his mind. Ever since he learned to play Bakugan, he was always two steps behind, even against his younger sister, Nene, and she played Bakugan like a pro. Back before the whole Naga incident, he was so warped in winning that he used different attributes due to one being defective if they didn't win. He did it over and over, and he didn't know when to quit, even after Bakugan Interspace's shutdown. He was still losing because his attributed strategies holding hold up, even with Subterra, Darkus, and Haos…he just couldn't make up his mind. He didn't stand with one strategy and follow through. And yet this guy he was facing was brawling circles around him and he was using the same style he used.

His body shuddered, his frustration dimming to displeasure, and then to grief. "I don't think…that I can…"

WHAM!"

Fly Beetle's ball form slammed into Shuji's forehead, causing him to fall back and land on his behind. "Ow!" He leaned back, rubbing his forehead to soften the pain he felt. "Owww…" he looked ahead, seeing who the culprit was. "Huh…?"

Fly Beetle was still closed, but he turned towards him with a certain vibe coming off him. "Shuji…pick me up."

"Er-what?"

"Pick me up." He repeated. "I want to see your face."

Though he questioned what the Bakugan wanted or why he wanted to look at him, Shuji was too lost to even know or care anymore. He scooped Fly Beetle in his palms, and that's when the bug popped open and looked up at his distant partner.

"Shuji…I'm sorry." He started. "I'm sorry that I didn't turn out the way you wanted me to be. I'm not this big, scary Bakugan who can win battles, and I most certainly am not the strongest one out there. I'm no less of a fighter as I am a grazer. I'm just…weak."

Shuji lowered his head, his fates only grimacing.

"Yeah, I said it. I'm weak, but only because I didn't try to think I could just be this powerful Bakugan who could save worlds that were salvaged like those 6 warrior Bakugan. We've been peaceful, and maybe that's why we don't try. Maybe it's stupid of me to think, but maybe it's a sign."

"A…sign?"

"Yeah, maybe ." He lowered and raised his horn like a lever. "Look, I'm not sure why you choose many Bakugan types to battle, or why you care so much about abilities and strategies…but it isn't the attribute that's wrong. It's yours." Shuji gasped at his words. "You can deny it, and I wish I could, but the truth is that you don't hold faith in one attribute. You just want to win, don't you?" He watched as Shuji once again lowered his head in shame.

"…well…y-yeah…"

"Well I want to win this, too. No, I _need_ to win this. _You_ need to win this battle."

"Then what the heck am I supposed to do to beat this guy?!" Shuji snapped.

"Just believe."

Shuji fell completely silent.

"Believe in yourself. Believe in the attribute that I have. Believe in the abilities that you can use. But more importantly, Shuji, we need to believe in each other. And I believe that you can let go of this selfish habit of thinking of these stupid types, and just consider me more than just a toy you can throw in. I have a heart, too, Shuji, and like yours, it beats. It gets faster when I can feel you give me strength, and it slows when I feel you distant yourself into despair."

"…r-really…?"

The Subterra Bakugan turned to look at Keegan. "A Bakugan gets power through battle, but I don't you know where we living Bakugan really get our power from, do you? Ever since I met you, I was wondering why I was battling harder, and I think I know now. It's because when you try, I try, and that's my motivation right there. That kid over there, he's just blabbing on about power and types, when he doesn't put his heart nor faith in his Elico." He turned to look at Shuji again. "So I think…no, I believe…that we can win this, but only if you rely on me, as I will rely on you."

Shuji started to think deeply of what Fly Beetle had just said. Sure it sounded crazy, but maybe he didn't throw Fly Beetle away for a reason. Maybe it was time for him to see what made a real brawler, just like the great Dan Kuso and Drago. He always wondered what made them so powerful, but he just didn't know how. Maybe now, he may have discovered the answer.

To Fly Beetle's shock, he watched Shuji close his eyes and bowed his head to the insect. "…I'm sorry." He apologized.

Fly Beetle seemed surprised. "You're sorry?"

"Just listen!" Shuji snapped. "Look…you're wrong. _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing. Not you. You may not be the strongest…but I think I get why now…at least I think so…" Fly Beetle tilted in his ball form at Shuji's words. "You were right. I was in the wrong, and I admit it…I'm not as good as Dan or any of the brawlers. I just wanna win, but I guess I wasn't relying on you as I was in my strategy. I get that your power level is low…" he forced a smile. "But…I think I'll make this work for me."

"Shuji…?"

"Yeah, I think I deserve this. This is my lesson to learn, and I think now I know just who to rely on. So, what do you say?"

Hearing this, Fly Beetle was feeling more than passive. In fact, this was the most shocked he felt in his entire life. "…well I say this: Stand your ground!"

"Yeah!" Shuji stood up.

"We Subterra Bakugan hold our ground and prove our strengths! Now, let's prove our strength to this guy, what do you say?"

Shuji pumped a fist and smiled. "You read my mind!"

Over on the other side of the battlefield, Keegan was giving a tired look as he watched Shuji be sad at one moment, and then so happy the next. It was disturbing, as well as annoying. "Geez, what's with that fatty being so gung-ho right now? Can we just get to you being crushed already? I'm really anxious in beating that other guy."

Shuji gave a serious look towards his Bakugan. "Alright, let's do some damage. I've got an idea now, are you in?"

"Sure am." Fly Beetle said. He closed in his ball form for Shuji to clutch and hold.

"Okay, let's throw him off his game then! Gate Card, set!" he threw his Gate Card out on the field. "Bakugan, brawl!" Fly Beetle arose into battle once more, giving a loud roar as he arose into the air.

"Finally! I thought you'd be too wimpy to go on." Keegan admitted. "Alright, let's wrap this up! Bakugan, brawl! Mystic Elico, stand!" Once more, Mystic Elico arose into battle.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 Fly Beetle: 350**

A smirk crossed Shuji's lips. "Hate to break it to ya, punk, but if you wanna get to that guy, you're gonna have to beat us first, right Fly Beetle?"

"Right!"

Killian did a "pffft" as he shrugged. "Tough talk already? Well too bad, you're boring me."

"Oh yeah? Well let's see you stop us?"

Keegan's brow raised. Suffice to say he felt challenged. "Oh really? Then you'll get what you asked for! Ability, activate! **Mystic Dice!** " His Elico summoned another dice, which spun profusely until he grabbed hold of it. This time, a light enveloped Mystic Elico, turning him into Haos. His body was primarily white now, with gray armor and skin alike. The accents were all yellow, and the blades on his back have turned gray.

With a serious look on his face, Shuji raised his wrist. "Okay, let's get to work." At his call, he heard the buzzing from Fly Beetle enhance. "Ability, activate! **Horn Buster!** "

Fly Beetle generated a crackling brown energy at the end of his horn, where he leaned back and forward. He unleashed a streaky blast as before that went for Elico. His power level went up to **550**.

"Hmph! I'm gonna break your confidence like I'm gonna break that long nose on that beetle!" Keegan exclaimed. "Ability, activate! **Lightning Slasher!** "

Elico crossed both arms and watched the attack close in. When it drew close enough, the massive six claws glowed bright yellow and elongated. He grunted as he sliced in an X-shaped formation, yellow trails glistening into fading existence. Moments later, the brown blast sliced apart, dissipating to thin air.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 (+200) = 650 Fly Beetle: 550 (-200) = 350**

Shuji looked up to his partner. "Fly Beetle!"

"I'm okay! Let's keep at him!" he shouted.

Shuji nodded, looking back down with a boastful smirk. "Alright, you're on."

"Ability, activate! **Lightning Tornado!** " A white tornado with yellow streaks flowing through it began to surround Elico. The Bakugan took a big leap forward and went diving for the insectoid.

 **Mystic Elico: 650 (+100) = 750 Fly Beetle: 350 (-100) = 250**

The tornado of crackling lightning surged at Fly Beetle, but the humungous beetle did what he was feeling inside his partner: his intentions. He could feel Shuji telling him to get out of the way, even if he wasn't saying it out loud. With heightened sensibility, the Subterra Bakugan waited until the last second. A bold move, but he ascended in a small burst of speed, barely dodging the electrical spiral.

"Yeah!" Shuji cheered. "Now we're talking!"

Fly Beetle descended down on the ground. With the appendages holding up on the floor, he looked ready to strike.

"Let's try amping up the ante…" Shuji raised his Bakumeter with a smirk. "Let's go! Double ability, activate! **Sonic Wing** , and Fusion Ability, **Terra Surge!** "

Killian's eyes widened. _'A Fusion Ability?'_

Fly Beetle's whole body was outlined in an orange glow. The glow even extended to the wings, where they began to flap profusely. Along with the orange-brown crescents, many small comets of the same color expelled. They traveled over the earth, causing it the crack apart beneath and dust to split into a trail. The crescents and comets converged in front of the still tornado, where they burst upon impact. After several seconds of bombardment, the lightning dissipated, revealing Elico losing balance in midair.

"What?!" Keegan gasped.

 **Mystic Elico: 750 (-200 -200) = 350 Fly Beetle: 250 (+200) = 450**

Elico landed on a knee, but when he went to stand, he was met with a horn and a roaring Fly Beetle. The Subterra Bakugan hollered out as he flew straight into Elico's midriff, sending a shock through the Bakugan.

"The heck? Is he actually fighting back?" Keegan questioned in disbelief.

Fly Beetle jumped on Elico, digging his claws into the Bakugan. His wings flapped, and he carried himself skywards, attempting to drag Elico off the ground by a few meters. "Sorry, but we have a job to do!" he exclaimed. "And your attitude has gone too far, now you're gonna…PAY!" With his momentum at a peak, Fly Beetle folded in his wings, dropping like an actual fly with Elico. Elico fell onto his back with great force, causing the stadium to shudder. Keegan watched with a shocked look as he watched the dust clear, and Fly Beetle arose on top of Elico and flew backwards onto the battlefield.

The Haos Bakugan grunted as it attempted to sit up on the crushed rock that came from his body slam.

"You still wanna go?" Shuji questioned, further agitating Keegan.

The disgruntled expression plastered on him didn't waver. "Ability, activate! **Mystic Dice!** "

Mystic Elico stood up once more and created the spinning dice. He reached out once more, his attribute symbol picked being Ventus. Once more, a brief green whirlwind surrounded him, and he morphed into Ventus Mystic Elico.

"Ability, activate! **Ventus Diffuse!** " Mystic Elico went spiraling into Fly Beetle with a green cyclone jetting spinning his spin. As he drew closer, Fly Beetle's power level went from **450** to **250**.

Shuji held up his Bakumeter again. "Time to get on with the plan. Ability, activate! **Cast-Iron Carapace!** "

Fly Beetle's entire body went completely stiff, his eyes glowing weakly as an orange-brown filament began to erode over his body. The metallic substance soon encompassed him in a hard, case-like armor, which shimmered like crystal.

Mystic Elico went right into the hard substance, but to its and Keegan's shock, the Ventus Bakugan bounced right off, the winds he generated diffusing themselves.

"Say what?!"

 **Mystic Elico: 350 Fly Beetle: 250 (+200) = 450**

"Cast-Iron Carapace is another one of Fly Beetle's abilities. It allows him to amp up his power level, and not only that, but also completely shut down and protect him from Gate Card and ability effects! That makes him completely untouchable!" the announcer cheered. "Is this Shuji's big break after all?!"

Keegan's initial shock was soon wavering to a raised brow. "Oh yeah? Well you can't stay inside there forever. Elico's claws are gonna rip right through that hide."

As if on cue, Mystic Elico raised one of his gauntlet claws.

The smirk on Shuji returned. "Who said we were fighting back, when we can use our defense as our offense?"

"…what?" Keegan blinked.

Shuji reached out towards the field. "Gate Card, open! Active Ghost!"

The field revealed itself in a bright glow, and Keegan's eyes widened in a gasp. Before him, Mystic Elico was swallowed in a large explosion that swallowed up the whole arena. The shaking and bright flash enveloped everything, even Fly Beetle. However, he didn't budge on bit as the flames and shockwaves did nothing more than breeze pass his defenses.

Elico returned to ball form and plopped to Keegan's feet, his eyes cascaded sown in shock as his life gauge dropped to _**80%**_.

Shuji caught Fly Beetle as he returned to him. "Haha! Knew that would work."

Fly Beetle opened up in his palm. "Well done. We caught him off guard there. Good thinking using that ability."

Shuji beamed with pride. "Yeah, well, I'm just glad your defense came in handy." He looked away sheepishly. "Though I wouldn't have done it without you telling me…" he whispered.

"What?" Fly Beetle asked, catching a hint of what he said.

"Nothing. Let's just keep using our strengths we have and turn this battle around!"

Keegan reached down and picked up Mystic Elico. By the looks of things, he was a little hindered by the drop in his life gauge. It's been some time since he was caught off guard. He gave Shuji an angry glare as he pulled out a Gate Card. "Alright, fatty, you're just annoying me now! Gate Card, set!" H ether the Gate Card out, which faded into a blue ripple.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Both Shuji and Keegan threw their Bakugan out, standing once more.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 Fly Beetle: 350**

"Ability, activate! **Mystic Dice!** " Once again, the dice spun in front of Mystic Elico, where he eventually grabbed it and was enveloped in a dark energy. The energy encompassed him for a moment, until in a flash, he was seen with Black armor over a purple body, with a darker purple on some armor, added in with silver blades on the wings.

Shuji's eyes narrowed. "So it's Darkus."

"Ability, activate! **Darkus Beagilita!** " Mystic Elico's red eyes shimmered a powerful purple and jumped into the air. "Get rid of them already!" Keegan roared impatiently towards his Bakugan. The Mystic Elico raised his arms overhead, where a purple light began to glisten and swirl into a hemisphere. With a black orb about his size, Elico threw it down at Fly Beetle.

The Bakugan was seen standing still as a purple light reflected off his body.

"Ability, activate!" Shuji countered. " **Subterra Seeker!** " Fly Beetle's wings lifted up, the brown accents on them beginning to glow molten lava-like. The sphere came down onto the insectoid, bit it was caught by the outer wings instead of explode.

"What?!" Keegan gasped.

Shuji pointed a finger at Elico. "Alright, you know what to do!"

"This'll hurt me more than it will you! HRAH!" Fly Beetle's wings nudged forward, sending the black hemisphere soaring upwards at Elico. The Bakugan was enveloped in a large explosion that erupted into smoke, the sight of which left the audience completely baffled.

Keegan watched with a gaping expression as he watched Elico fall out of the smoke cloud onto his back, thudding hard.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 (-300) = 150 Fly Beetle: 350 (+100) = 450**

Shuji tightened a fist with a smile. "How do you like the power of Subterra? Not so tough now, are ya?"

Keegan's eyes narrowed in deep disgust. He wasn't believing his luck. He couldn't. Here he was, about to beat this fat wannabe out of nowhere, but here he was fighting back, and it was actually grating his nerves. "How is this guy getting that much better all of a sudden?"

Elico staggered back up, ready to go again.

"Gate Card, open! Darkus Reactor!" The Gate Card belonging to Keegan opened, and the field was enveloped in rippling black darkness that swallowed up everything beneath Elico and Fly Beetle.

 **Mystic Elico: 150 (+200) = 350 Fly Beetle: 450**

"Crap! How about this then! Ability, activate! **Spice Slayer!** " He yelled so hurriedly, like his desperation was getting the better of him. It was clear now that the pressure was being put on him, but he gave no damn. Elico's body exerted several black and purple mist-like streams that went at Fly Beetle, swallowing him in the same energy that was draining his power.

 **Mystic Elico: 350 (+100) = 450 Fly Beetle: 450 (-100) = 350**

"NOW! Get him NOW!" Keegan cried out in a panic, and Elico went racing across the battlefield towards the insectoid.

Readying himself, Fly Beetle stayed calm within the black mist. His eyes were seeing Elico's body's heat energy, which wasn't going to be so lucky for the opponent.

"You're not blindsiding me and Fly Beetle, not while I can still see." Shuji said. "Straight ahead! Ability, activate! **Horn Buster!** "

Elico closed in and brought a claw back, but when the gap was closed, a blast of streaky brown energy tore a hole open through the Spice Slayer. For a brief moment, Keegan felt time slow down as the attack drew in, his horror reaching new levels. Elico was blasted straight in the chest by the attack, which surprisingly had more flare to it than before. The force was so strong was Elico was seen falling on its back again.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 Fly Beetle: 350 (+200) = 550**

"Oh come on!" Keegan whined. "What was that?!"

Shuji chuckled beneath his voice. "Like we said, we're back in this game, and we're in it to win it!" Alongside him, Fly Beetle raised his horn and hissed.

"Uh, 'we'? The hell is this? What are you saying now, fatso? It's just you! If you're talking about your Bakugan, that's just stupid. They're just pets that can battle and change their attributes! And now I'll show you again, with this!" Keegan held up his Bakumeter. "Ability, activate! **Mystic Dice!** "

The dice appeared once more, which Elico grabbed hold of and a blue cyclone enveloped him. When the vortex faded, it revealed him back to being Aquos.

"Yeah! Just like that! My power's more than that overgrown bug, just you watch!"

Shuji, however, sneered.

"What is it?" Keegan looked down at his Bakumeter, his eyes widening when he saw his Bakugan's power level suddenly drop.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 (-200) = 250 Fly Beetle: 550**

"What the hell?!" he roared.

"Maybe you've forgotten, but your Gate Card only works for Darkus Bakugan, doesn't it?" Shuji reminded him. "Looks like your little attribute changing strategy isn't so great after all."

"Now look who's running their mouths now. If you're trying to psyche me out, let me tell you this: You're still nothing more than a weakling, and weaklings stay as weaklings! Double ability, activate! **Blue Aria** , plus **Waterlog!** "

 **Mystic Elico: 250 (+200) = 450 Fly Beetle: 550 (-100) = 450**

Elico morphed a compressed sphere of water between both claws and thrust his arm out. The attack zoomed in on Fly Beetle as he stuck his horn out like a battering ram. The sphere exploded in front, creating a powerful spray was caused him to get shoved back several feet, engraving claw marks in the battlefield. As he recoiled, his body had turned blue once more, with the tusks and horn spikes turning silver.

"You good?" Shuji called out.

Fly Beetle nodded. "Don't worry, we still have more tricks up our sleeves."

Getting the inclination, Shuji grinned again.

Keegan glared daggers. "What are you so glad about? I just shut down your abilities now that you're Aquos. What could you possibly have now that can prove anything but your pathetic façade!"

Shuji showed another ability. "Maybe you've forgotten, but you may have shut down my Subterra powers, but we still got Fly Beetle's unique abilities for its species."

Keegan's eyes widened. "The hell?!"

"Ability, activate! **Infestation Stigma!** " Fly Beetle's wings opened once more to release several small orange comets with tails that followed them. They all buzzed and swarmed around Elico as he tried to sway away, but they surrounded and grabbed onto him. The Bakugan grunted as its body was itching and shaking about like it had a rash. Its power level had thus dropped to **250**.

"That won't work on me, you moron!" Keegan argued. "Ability, activate…" he waited for the ability to show, but nothing came out of the Bakumeter. "What?!"

"Guess no one told you, jerk. Infestation Stigma shuts down your opponent's abilities, as well as subtract 200 Gs." Shuji explained.

"CRAP!"

"Now, hit him where it hurts!" Shuji reached his arm out and Fly Beetle followed his command. The Bakugan took off in a speedy dash at a low altitude into the scratching and itching Elico. Before Elico could realize the predicament, it was jabbed hard by a harsh horn. The impact was dead on the forehead, sending him flying in midair. When he reached out far enough, he morphed back into a ball and fell at Keegan's feet.

 _ **Keegan: 40%**_

"N-no! This isn't right!" Keegan staggered.

Shuji caught his Fly Beetle with a frown. "Yeah, welcome to my world."

Keegan was holding Elico tightly in anger. "You stupid…freaking…." He seared deep glares into Shuji's eyes, the harsh glare serving to make the Subterra battler lean away as he saw the pure unadulterated frustration and anger searing from him. "How the hell did you get that strong?! Your Bakugan is just weak! And yet you did that?! Tell me! Just what did you do?!"

Shuji gave Keegan his own deep frown. "Hate to break it to ya, pal, but it ain't just Fly Beetle who got a lesson…I did."

"What are you blabbing about now?"

"Maybe you should hear yourself talk, because all I hear is garbage. Maybe I was a little easy before, and I take blame for that, not my Bakugan. Look, I'm still trying to get used to this whole…bonding thing…but this battle proved it. I actually _can_ stick with one attribute, and I can kick your butt if I have Fly Beetle to back me up." He reached out towards him, holding the closed Fly Beetle in his possession. "So get ready, because we're gonna show ya how it's done!"

' _Not the Bakugan…but the…battler…?'_ Keegan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was actually being lectured by someone who was lower and weaker than him; not only that, but after all the battling he went through to reach his reputation, he was very much proud of it. He wasn't going to let some now-it-all steal his thunder, not while he was still kicking that is. Failure was not an option. Not too him. His teeth gritted as his anger boiled out. Many could've sworn that the glare he had turned to that of a devil's own anger. "WHAT A LOAD OF BULL!" he snapped.

Shuji flinched at his retort.

"What's this talk about stupid feelings and all this load of crap! If you ask me, I'm just taking advice from someone who doesn't know anything about Bakugan battling! It's about the power the Bakugan has, the more powerful it is, the better the chances are at winning, and I never lose!" he was exclaiming with so much rage that his left eye was twitching. "You're not sounding like a realist! You're speaking like a silly kid who believes in fairies! Bakugan aren't like your pals! They don't even speak! They're pets who can clean up messes that nobody needs and fight! It doesn't matter what emotions they have because in the end, they're only meant for victory! And nothing like these 'believing' in one another can really change that! Grow up!" As he finished, he was panting and having spit on either side of his mouth. He was venting out tremendously, but apparently not enough for Shuji's liking.

The Subterra battler was wide-eyed at his opponent snapping, but no words formed. But it wasn't like there was anything needed to be said anyway. Even Killian was glaring hard at Keegan for such words. When he looked down at his Moskeeto, he looked over the black coloring and turned him around. He looked back at the battle with a deeper leer fixed on both fighters.

"It's all about power, and that stupid bug that you have is nothing, because it's just a bug! That's all! A stupid bug, just like the rest! My Bakugan is special, which is why it'll never lose to a stand-in like you! Now play your card! NOW!"

Shuji glared deep holes into his opponent for all the words spilled out just now. It was so much to take in, but for him, it was more personal than he could've imagined. When he looked at him, he could've sworn he saw a figment of a little girl with tainted range hair and purple eyes. She was smaller, but her voice and words always left him sore. It left him with no room to think for himself. But now, this was his chance to prove that he could think for himself, to prove that he was solid, and found what suited him best.

He looked down at Fly Beetle. "This guy's off his rocker. You think we can pull this off?"

"Whatever you think, I'm ready and able." Fly Beetle said.

Shuji nodded. "Okay then…what do you say we show this joker who's speaking nonsense then?"

"I'm right behind you!"

"Yeah!" Shuji pulled out his Gate Card. "This one's for Maggie! Gate Card, set!" the card went out to the battlefield, fading into brown.

"Bakugan, brawl!" both Elico and Fly Beetle went out one last time.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 Fly Beetle: 350**

Shuji started off fast. "Ability, activate! **Tusk Arrow!** " Fly Beetle had his limbs planted and fired two brown beams from his tusks.

"Can the crap and just lose already! Ability, activate! **Hui Fountain!** " Mystic Elico's body expelled a spout of water that acted like a veil around him, flooding the ground around him as well. Fly Beetle's attack was completely absorbed by the water and nullified.

Keegan held up his Bakumeter angrily. "How's about I show you how better attributes are when you change them instead of just one! Ability, activate! **Mystic Dice!** "

A dice appeared once more, and Elico reached for it, this time glowing a bright light that transformed him back into Haos.

"Now double ability, activate! **Lightning Slasher** , plus **Lightning Tornado!** "

 **Mystic Elico: 450 (+200 +100) = 750 Fly Beetle: 350 (-200 -100) = 50**

Elico's gauntlet claws swiped to either side, where they grew light sabers again. He then brought them up and began to corkscrew, gathering white and yellow electricity that acted like a cyclone beneath his sabers.

"Fly Beetle, stand your ground!" Shuji urged.

Gripping the ground beneath, Fly Beetle fastened. "Don't worry, I will!"

Elico arched into the air and went at Fly Beetle in a spiraling yellow flash. The taller Bakugan spun on in and passed the insect, enveloping him in a heinous cyclone of lightning. Fly Beetle hissed loudly as his body felt pain in all the wrong places, and if he was honest, he wasn't hanging on well.

"Fly Beetle!"

Shuji's shout got to the Bakugan. His renewed sense of faith his dopey partner gave him a firmer hold on the earth as he toughed out every static that brushed alongside him. It hurt, but he refused to give up. With him holding out a little longer, the tornado eventually dissipated, revealing Fly Beetle with several marks and scrapes on his body, but still standing.

"FOR REAL?!"

Shuji pumped a fist. "Yeah!"

The audience cheered loudly for the battle that rampaging, even the ecstatic announcer was twitching up a storm that words were barely forming.

"Ah…ah…j-just crazy! CRAZY! Shuji is fighting back and putting the reigning champ at his knees here! I've never seen Keegan so riled up before, ladies and gentlemen! This is coming to one crazy match with the underdog going at it against the profuse champion! Just who is going to win this now is anyone's guess!"

"Wooooh!"

"This battle is awesome!"

"Go, Fly Beetle!"

"Beat that punk's Bakugan!"

The audience cheered in hopes rising for the even match. Even Killian had arms folded and staring with a focused expression.

Hearing the sounds of the public, Shuji balled a fist. "You hear that? Time to finish what we started."

Keegan's patience was gone. He was full-on going nuts as he glared heinously, almost psychotically. "I'm not losing to a weakling! Ability, activate! **Mystic Dice!** "

Once more, upon landing in front of his master, Elico created the dice that spun rapidly. It was grabbed hold of and glowed brown. A magma-like layer appeared over him, and cracked moments later to reveal his Subterra form.

Seeing this, Shuji anchored himself, while Fly Beetle mimicked.

"Put that weakling in his place! Ability, activate! **Plate Tomb!** "

Elico raised his claw once more, yelling out as it plunged the massive weapon into the ground. A crack appeared and trailed towards Fly Beetle, opening up to make a trench.

Shuji's eyes narrowed. "Finally…now! Gate Card, open! Chain Link Force!"

The Gate Card opened, and the trench cracked and continued towards Fly Beetle. However, just when it was moments away from reaching him, the dust and dirt starting to rise began to distort, and the dust and rock spouting upwards instead went back to Elico. The Bakugan still had its claw embedded in the earth when the trench suddenly opened up beneath it instead, and dust and rock spouted up on him. It was suddenly vacuumed inward, dragging Elico down and having four rocks surround him in a tent-wall formation.

Keegan couldn't believe what was happening. His Bakugan was completely helpless and unable to move. "Oh crud!"

"I-Incredible! Shuji's command card was Chain Link Force! This is a very helpful Gate Card as it bounces back the opponent's Bakugan's abilities. In this case, now Elico's the one who can't activate abilities!"

Shuji saw the stiffened Elico with a smirk. "Alright, just what the doctor ordered."

Elico was trying to move, but the plates that held him up were unwilling to move. "No…this can't…" Keegan couldn't even fathom what was happening.

"Let's hit him with everything we got, Fly Beetle, you with me?" Shuji asked.

"Evermore!" he nodded.

Keegan stepped back in growing fright. "No…but, my Bakugan's far superior…there's no way-!"

"Alright, let's roll!" Shuji held up his Bakumeter, where several abilities were shown. "Ready? Because this is gonna get crazy! _Triple_ ability, activate!"

Keegan's pupil's shrunk. "Triple?!"

Killian's eyes widened.

The cards all glowed in rapid succession. " **Horn Buster** , plus **Tusk Arrow**! And Fusion Ability, **Terra Surge!** "

Fly Beetle was ready to take this big step, whether it was bold or not, it was a lot of power he was going to release, but he refused to call quits, not while his partner was showing his true faith now. As he started to gather power, his tusks and the end of his horn began to glow bright orange. _'I can do this…I can do this…'_ The orange aura around him was glistening brightly, his power starting to rise up. He was feeling a lot of strain, but he held on as the flow was incredulous.

Shuji pointed a finger up towards the sky and brought it down slowly at Elico. "Alright…" his eyes narrowed. "Let's show them who's to buzz off! Now!"

Fly Beetle's red eyes flashed and yelled out. A massive brown energy blast was shot from his tusks and horn, immediately converging into a large beam that had spiraling orange energy around it. The helix and beam following went across the ground and ripped the ground into a trail of dirt the paved towards Elico.

 **Mystic Elico: 750 (-100 -200) = 450 Fly Beetle: 50 (+200 +200 +200) = 650**

Keegan screamed in both disbelief and terror as the attack swallowed up his Elico in a brown explosion. The shockwaves erupted smoke and dust like it was a volcano, and the energy waves bellowed so much that he fell onto his bottom with a thud. He stared in deep, deep disbelief and fixation, flabbergasted as Mystic Elico came out in ball form and plopped right in front of him.

 _ **Keegan: 0%**_

"It's all over! Ladies and gentlemen, at last, at very long last…Keegan has finally been eliminated!" the announcer was so ecstatic that everyone was following his head in the heinous cheers and praise.

Fly Beetle raised his head and horn, roaring out in victory. He returned to a brown sphere and zipped back to Shuji's hand. "YEAH~!" Shuji raised the fist with Fly Beetle in it into the sky, a wide smile on his face. "Now that's how it's done!"

The audience was completely mind blown, but what bewildered them most was how awesome the battle was. It wasn't common for Keegan to have been put on the defensive as such, but what tripped them over was how he was beaten by someone who was able to use his attributes to his advantage. And with a Fly Beetle no doubt.

Keegan was despairing from how his Bakugan had lost, for the first time fair and square. He was played like a fool, and all he did was look down at the ground sullenly as Shuji cheered back to the crowd with waving arms, with Fly Beetle on his shoulders.

Watching his opponent cheer that he was going onto the finals, Killian couldn't help but smirk. Even he was speechless as he was standing straight up and over the balcony ledge. As he looked at Shuji, he could feel a sense of adrenaline rush through him.

"Looks like I was wrong…this is going to be fun after all."

* * *

Luke sprinted down the hall with Esther right beside him. Both could feel their skins tingling, and that meant the good news of what was bad news to them. They knew what lied ahead was something they weren't going to like, but that didn't mean they were chicken. "I feel something weird crawling up me neck again. Is that you back there?!" Luke turned over his shoulder, seeing his Bakugan hot on his tail and floating.

"It's this thing you called 'hair' that's tickling your neck." Abis Omega said, further annoying Luke.

"Hey, my hair's got nothing to do with this!"

"Luke, pay attention!" Esther reprimanded. "I think I can feel the energy draw closer. We should be getting near the chamber."

"I feel the energy as well." Atchibee said. "We're right on top of it."

Luke's green eyes glared daggers forward. "Right! Let's go get 'em!" He took off in a greater pace down the corridor, with Esther following and their Bakugan tailing into the distance.

Meanwhile, in the chambers to come, two figures with dark crowns smirked wildly. One had a hood, but beneath, his dark eyes showed a malicious ecstasy for what was to come.

* * *

 **New high time writing record I have ever gotten done. Got this written in a total of 5 days with a grand total of over 27K! That's basically double the length that I had intended, but damn do I feel mighty proud. Although, I do apologize for the length this chapter. I had no idea this was going over 20K, but I was such on a role that I couldn't help myself. I will try to do the best to keep this around 15K per chapter on average, but knowing the power of my writing, only time will tell.**

 **I also thought this chapter would be good for a number of reasons. First, it's to set up familiarity with Jase and Shawn against Hendrix and Ariella. It was a good job on my end, but I also used this to my advantage to give Killian a chance to show his power against Maggie. But most importantly, I though this would be the perfect chance for Shuji to get more connected with a more solid style in battling rather than declare attributes that fail him 'defective'. This was nice ground for him to tread on and consider him more in contact with his Fly Beetle. In terms of communication with their Bakugan, Luke and Shuji were tied, but don't worry, Luke will learn eventually, but for the time being, it's all about Shuji's character development.**

 **So I basically set up the next chapter with this great big huge one. You'll be seeing 4 different battles happening at once, with Shuji VS Killian, Jase VS Hendrix, Shawn VS Ariella, and lastly Luke and Esther against the leader and co-leader of Rogue Zero.**

 **Also, if you guys didn't look yet, I made a good evolution picture of Atmos on my art page on Deviantart, so I hope it looks cool.**

 **Anyways, enough yammering on my end, there's been enough words said already to give headaches. I'll dial it back for next time, but review and hope you guys continue to enjoy this tail of Bakugan! :)**


	7. Battle of Insects

Loud cheers echoed throughout the stadium, much to the shock of those who weren't present, which can be said for only a few people. Most of the residence were surprisingly packed inside the tournament stadium, leaving ample room for a certain girl to hurry through the alleys with gusto.

Maggie hurried to a point where she was far enough away and far from out of reach. There, she was able to find room in an alley and took a moment to catch her raspy breath. She bent her knees and breathe din and out. "Are we…there yet…?" she asked in between pants.

The sounds of cheering were heard in the distance, catching her attention. "Huh?" She turned around and looked in the direction from which she came. "Wow, everyone's so riled up. Must've been a big battle or something."

Jelldon opened in ball form on her shoulder. "You uh, think Shuji's okay."

Maggie looked towards him with a serious look. "Hey, don't be such a worrywart, okay, big guy? Besides, I told him to win, so I think we've got nothing to worry about."

Jelldon shrugged. "Okay…"

"Now, let's see where we can get in here somewhere…" Maggie dismissed any worries and looked all around for anymore signs of scandals or anymore leery people. With the coast clear on all parts, she hurried to the other side of the alley and slick beside the wall, crawling on her tiptoes like a caterpillar. She slowly, but surely, made way through the alley to its corner, where she stopped at its base and glanced over her shoulder to get a look at the tower that went high into the sky. Once again, she was at a loss for words.

"Woooaah~. It's so high up." She said. "How do you think we get up there, Jelldon?"

"Oh, uh…wait, isn't everyone _under_ the tower?" he reminded.

Maggie put both hands to her hips. "Maybe, but didn't they have to get up and _then_ down? Ugh, feels like a roller coaster…" her eyes widened as her smile returned. "Hey wait, I've got an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Ssssh!" she hushed him. The little Pyrus girl looked around, turning left and right as the area had more guards around the tower than she thought. _'Looks like the guys are in a pickle~, better see if I can find another entrance.'_

True to form, she weaseled herself around ever so casually. She stayed closed to passing people to camouflage or rather cloak herself from guards looking suspiciously left and right. Once she and a crowd passed the sidewalk, she was able to shadow another businessman until she got close enough to the tower. At the last second, she skipped to the building's side and avoided another passing glance.

With the last ditch used, she sighed in relief and grinned. "Alright, now let's see what there is here to tinker with…" her eyes wandered to something that caught her attention, something that most buildings needed. It was something that they had to do to get into Thermosphere.

With one glance at an air vent, a mischievous smirk crossed her face. This of course, worried her partner.

"Uh, Maggie…?"

"Looks like we're taking the express route!" she chirped and skipped on over towards the air vent.

* * *

Atmos cawed as his wings flapped, making him ascend higher to the ceilings of the corridor. Down below, Rafflesian gave a low growl. Both Hendrix and Jase were in the third round of their fight, and neither was going to give an inch to the other.

"We'll have to make this brief, Atmos." Jase informed.

"Agreed." The Ventus Bakugan said.

Hearing their voices, Hendrix maintained his calming composure. He shot a narrowed look at them with the opposite intention in mind. "Sorry, but no one's getting out of here in one piece. Ability, activate! **Ground Force!** " His Rafflesian was giving off a low growl once more as his many eyes started to glow orange-brown. The ground beneath began to crack apart, bursting with spouts of dust and glowing energy that centered beneath Rafflesian. His power level jumped from **450** to **750** in no time.

"Jase!" Atmos yelled.

Jase nodded. "Right. Double ability, activate! **Cloud Zero** , plus **Typhoon Chase!** "

Atmos' body gave off a light green aura outlining his body, and his wings flapped incredulously. A strong gust was picked up, coupled by a green, cloud-like whirlwind that blew at Rafflesian. The attack swallowed up the enormous plant, making him growl as the dust and energy beneath him recede back into the earth. He even started leaning back due to the winds starting to falter him.

 **Rafflesian: 750 (-350) = 400 Atmos: 400 (+100) = 500**

Hendrix grunted as the winds were clearing away his Bakugan's power level, but he didn't do more than scoot back an inch.

"You indeed have my respects for the demeanor that you carry, but your little game of tug-o-war on power isn't for the benefits. Sorry, not that we have anything better to do, but I'd rather not have a peaceful planet suffer so abhorrently." Jase swiped his arm forward. "Atmos!"

Atmos cawed loudly as he heard his voice. In a harsher flap of his wings, he made the whirlwind pick up, becoming so strong that Rafflesian was starting to feel his ingrained body lose anchorage. The ground beneath him was chipping away only meekly, and frankly, it was starting to grate Hendrix.

His brown eyes bored daggers into the battlefield. He wasn't going to lose, not while he still had an obligation to uphold. "Peaceful, you say?"

Jase frowned in wonder.

"You truly believe that there's a thing called peace. Such a thing only comes to those who fought for the just. I'm not fighting because I want to, I'm doing so because it is needed." He shook his head disapprovingly at his opponent. "Looks like I was right all along. You have no idea on how deep you're peeping into this hole that you have dug. Consider it your grave." He held up his Bakumeter, where an ability revealed itself; the same ability that had a unique symbol on it and patterns, unlike the other kinds of abilities. "And now, it is my obligation to bury you where you stand."

Jase's eyes widened in shock at the shift in pressure he felt. His body tensed, but he steeled himself for the worst.

"Ability, activate! **Chaos Booster-X!** "

A purple core appeared on Rafflesian's front. Once implemented, Jase and Atmos readied themselves for what's to come. They watched as the core glinted, and purple chords began to snare and drape all over his body, squeezing with restraints. The Subterra Bakugan gave a low growl, which was stopped by a pulsing heartbeat. With that one beat, his growl grew louder as a dark aura enveloped his body. The veins returned on his body, crackling with power and pulsing energy. It even seeped into the thorny vines. The energy field around him was beginning to pulsate, and he was fixed and ready to destroy Atmos.

"So you're using it now." Jase evaluated. "Should've known."

Hendrix shot him a glare. "This is my intuition to Rafflesian."

 **Rafflesian: 400 (+500) = 900 Atmos: 500**

Rafflesian's body had a dark aura that gave off a powerful gust of its own. It was getting stronger by the second, and as the veins on his body crackled, so did the pulsating aura he emanated.

"His power…it's convulsing!" Atmos gasped.

"This doesn't look well. We have to hurry!" Jase enforced.

"I think not." Hendrix extended his arm out. "Rafflesian, if you can hear my voice, bear with my call…end this battle." He voiced menacingly.

As if understanding by a low growl, the Bakugan's aura intensified. The rings around the eyes glowed, signaling the release of energy. Before Atmos could recoil a safe distance, the Subterra adversary let out a malicious roar, one that shook the entire ground and sent a powerful shockwave in all directions. The pulsating blast of power had a deep brown to it. It traveled fast in all directions, which prompted Jase to jump away and get caught in the winds. He covered up with an arm as he was shoved away harshly.

Atmos cawed aloud as his body contorted in the shockwaves. Tried as he might, he couldn't hold on. As walls cracked apart, and the floor plates chipping like geysers, both Jase and Atmos were shoved backwards. Atmos cawed again as the repulsion morphed him back to ball form.

 _ **Jase: 0%**_

The shockwaves subsided, with Jase having landed on a defeated knee with eyes closed. Atmos fell to his side, stopping on his side. His eyes remained closed as he adjusted his glasses, not a word spoken of.

Rafflesian's veins eased up a little as the aura subsided. He returned to ball form and was caught in the palm of Hendrix. He huffed meekly and closed his eyes with straight posture. "It didn't have to come to this, but I made it as fast as possible. There's been enough harm done already."

Jase picked up his Atmos and gave him a blank look. He frowned deeply at the Subterra's expense. "At least it was considerate of you to make it so that your Bakugan wasn't suffering that long."

"I offered him power, and he chose willingly. Perhaps you are mistaken, I am not like Ariella. I'd rather not do things the hard way at another's expense of harm. But if you still intend to get pass me to get to the core…" he slowly raised his balled fist and palm, joining them to make it crack loudly. "Then you'll leave me no choice but to exert the hard way."

Jase smirked. "Dedicated as you are…" he pulled out his small staff strapped to his belt. "I'm afraid I uphold my own obligations. As the Colonel of the B.I.F UK Division, I shall do everything in my power to help humans and Bakugan alike, as per my duty."

Hendrix began to slowly approach. "I don't know this 'B.I.F', but it doesn't matter here on New Vestroia."

Jase kept his stance as he pressed a button, beginning to elongate the staff. "So it would seem."

"I hate to keep talking like this, but I'm afraid I must repeat myself one more time. You and your colleagues have no idea on what's going on here. Your place is not amongst us…"

The sounds of thumping and thudding reverberated throughout the walls, stopping Hendrix from finishing. The thudding had also caught Jase's attention. Both men about to gage in battle were distracted by the thudding that went on.

Jase stared at the ceiling. "What's this?"

Hendrix looked over at the air vent on his left. He stared up at it and leered as what was the sound of a loud cry slowly echoing louder and louder with every second. There was another cry accommodating, one more frantic and hysterical than the former.

The thudding and girlish screams only intensified until it sounded like something was closing in. Startled, Hendrix backed up a step at the last second before the air vent shield flew out of place when Maggie and a frantic screaming Jelldon shot out of the ventilation ducts. Both screamed out; Maggie's being more fun as they dropped on Hendrix.

WHAM!

With oud thuds, Maggie and the vent shield fell on top of Hendrix, acting as a cushion for them to use. As the dust settled, Maggie was seen on her stomach, groaning weakly. "Oww…"

"Is the ride over~?" Jelldon groaned.

"I think so…" Maggie sat up, dusting off her pink skirt with a pout. "Man, so dirty…"

Catching his breath, Jelldon was able to calm a little. "Hey, that…actually was fun." He admittedly.

"I know, right?!" she smiled wide. "We gotta do that again!"

"Well, talk about convenience."

Hearing the voice, both Maggie and Jelldon looked over to see someone they didn't see coming. "Oh, Jase!" Maggie chimed. "Looks like we made it!"

"Well I can safely say that your timing couldn't have been better. Excellent work on getting here." He pressed the button on his weapon and reduced its size to where he stashed it away. He looked up at the huge square on the side of the wall. "So then I take it _that_ was your way in?"

Maggie nodded. "Yup. The Ventilation Express! It was a longer slide down than I thought though…"

Jase smirked as he chuckled. "Well, in any case, with you and your 'shortcuts', you've managed to make it at just the right moment."

"Really? What did I miss?" Jase pointed his finger straight down, in which Maggie followed. She felt something off as a groan came from beneath and made the vent shield slip. She got to her feet, looking down at the unconscious Hendrix. "…oh." She hummed. "Oopsies."

Jase adjusted his glasses once again, a frown now coming to light. "Your arrival was most appreciative, but I'm afraid we don't have the luxury of handing out chocolate coins for your reward. We have something that we need to do, and hurry."

Maggie's head tilted in confusion. "Something wrong?" she looked around, noticing how everything was cracked and chipped, from porcelain tiles to cracked walls. Recognizing collateral damage, she noticed something else wrong. "Hey, where is everyone?"

"They went on ahead. Come on." Jase started to dart pass the unconscious Hendrix, leaving Maggie confused.

"Hey, wait! Shouldn't we tie this guy up first?!" she called.

"Never mind him! The others need our help!" he darted with hurry down the corridor, leaving a worried and confused Maggie to follow along. Though she bowed and apologized to the unconscious inconvenience, she had to remain vigilant and hurried on. _'What did he mean before, when we dug too deep? What's going on here, no, the better question is what is it that we don't know?'_

 _"You have no idea how deep of this hole you are making for yourself."_ Hendrix's words echoed in his head. They were unsettling to say the least.

' _I have a bad feeling about this. Everyone, hang on.'_ Jase thought as he ran down the corridor.

"Hey! Wait up! I don't have long legs you know!" Maggie complained far back.

"And I don't have legs at all!" Jelldon cried.

* * *

The shouts of the stadium were loud and riveting to say the least. Everyone was excited and cheering on as confetti spouted from small tubed on the opposite side of the stairways that led to two golden platforms.

"Welcome, everyone!" the adrenaline-filled announcer exclaimed. "This is gonna rock your world, because today, we're bringing the TWB to its finest conclusion yet! For today, we have two unlikely challengers who climbed their way through the rankings, and they have put on shows that we most certainly didn't see coming! We have the two challengers. In one corner, we have the battler whose gone and swarmed the underdogs with a lot of fight…Shuji!"

Shuji stepped up through the confetti-filled steps. He waved to everyone with wide smiles and jovial laughter. Clearly he still loved the attention and glory.

"And his opponent…" the cheers began to escalate a little more. "This guy is swarming the competition, and man are they a combo that buzzes in your ear until you flat out drop dead! The deadly stinger that'll leave you crying home to your mommas, give it up for…KILLIAN MILES!"

The crowds gave deafening cheers as Killian emerged from the steps, marching through the confetti with a half-grin. He made it up to the platform and gave Shuji a serious look.

"There he is." Shuji muttered.

The announcer was pumping his fists with excitement as his eyes were practically wide with adrenaline. "This is going to be one crazy battle you folks can't miss out on! It'll be two insects going head to head with needles and horns to throw you for loops! OH THE INSANITY~!"

Killian folded his arms as he half-grinned at Shuji. He seemed relatively amused, but not arrogantly. "Before we start anything, I gotta say pal, you really are a wonder." He admitted.

Shuji raised a brow. "Oh yeah?" he defended.

"Hey, relax. I'm just saying that it was pretty badass the way you took down that punk is all. Seriously, even I would've wanted to knock his teeth in too I he didn't shut that trap of his." He shrugged. "But hey, what are you gonna do?"

Shuji kept a serious stare on his opponent. He sounded like he was mocking him given his tone, but he was trying to lighten up the mood a little, granted. "Heh, well sorry if I beat you to the punch."

Killian shrugged. "Hey, no worries. All I want is a fair competition, and as long as you can do that, I don't have any beef with you." He pulled out Moskeeto. "So, you ready?"

"Yeah!" Shuji pulled out Fly Beetle. The two were glaring daggers as they held battle stances, ready to engage in battle. As they did, separate thoughts came to their minds.

' _This guy's no pushover. He beat Maggie without breaking much of a sweat. I gotta watch put for that Bakugan he has, or it's lights out.'_

' _I know Maximus told me to stop these two, but if this one was able to unlock triple abilities, then this can be stressful. We'll have to watch out for that Infestation Stigma and Cast-Iron Carapace ability he has. If he wants to stop the core's energy regulator, then he's in for another thing entirely.'_

The tension was silent, and the two were ready with their fixations set in stone.

 _ **Killian: 100% Shuji: 100%**_

"Let the battle…BEGIN!"

Immediately, Killian pulled out a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" He threw the card out to the battlefield, where it disappeared in a green shockwave throughout the ground. He pulled out his Moskeeto in his fingers, giving him a look. "You ready?" he told his Bakugan.

Moskeeto hissed.

"Alright, but watch yourself. Bakugan, brawl!" he threw Moskeeto out. "Bakugan, stand!"

In a green flash, a swift gust went in al directions. Shuji covered up from the energy waves as a long needle-like nose emerged Crying out was Moskeeto, who flapped his four wings and readied for combat.

Looking up at his opponent, Shuji could feel a slight case of nervousness arise. "Man…this guy's even more creepy up close." He said nervously.

"Yeah, freaky." Fly Beetle said.

Shuji balled his fist, trying to shake off his nerves riling up. "Well too bad. There's no turning back now, we have to win this if we wanna get that energy spiked. You ready?"

"Let's shoot." Fly Beetle closed, enabling him to be snagged by Shuji.

Shuji brought his arm back and readied for battle. "Hrah! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Fly Beetle arose into battle, his huge horn raised and the outer wings unfolding. The wings flapped and ascended into the air, kicking up dust in front of Shuji and Killian.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Fly Beetle: 350**

Shuji smirked as he showed a Bakumeter with an ability in it. "Ability, activate! **Tusk Arrow!** " Fly Beetle let out a low growl as he veered into the air above Moskeeto, where he fired orange-brown beams of energy from his tusks. Moskeeto veered out of direction to avoid the two beams.

 **Moskeeto: 450 (-100) = 350 Fly Beetle: 350 (+200) = 550**

Fly Beetle continued to work his way around the battlefield, occasionally flying around and firing beams whenever possible. Still, even in the air, Moskeeto maneuvered faster than him.

"Stay on him!" Shuji encouraged.

Killian had a serious face as he pulled up his Bakumeter. "Not so fast! Ability, activate! **Aero Slim!** " With his eyes flashing a brief green, Moskeeto suddenly turned around and faced Fly Beetle. Two beams went right for him, but the Ventus Bakugan had the claws out and glowed bright green. Shards exerted from them and beamed ahead, pulverizing through the blasts Fly Beetle gave and forcing him to steer out of reach of the shards.

Moskeeto gave out a large hiss as he was now the one doing the chasing and shooting.

 **Moskeeto: 350 (+200) = 550 Fly Beetle: 550 (-100) = 450**

"Woah!" Fly Beetle flew lower towards the earth to avoid an assault. He raced over the ground as Moskeeto was high above, shooting shards constantly from above. It was like rain that Fly Beetle couldn't outfly.

"Crap! Fly Beetle!" Shuji worried.

Killian swiped his arm in an arch. "Stay on him, Moskeeto!" He watched as his Bakugan flew faster, his shadow over Fly Beetle. With aim, he reached down and unleashed shards upon his back.

Shuji growled as he pulled out another ability. "Gotta nullify! Ability, activate! **Exo-Shield!** "

Fly Battle heard the call and folded his wings. He landed on the ground and did nothing but stiffen as the shards rained down on his back. They pelted profusely and to of no end, making green dust flare. By the time the smoke settled, there was revealed Fly Beetle in an orange aura. His power level went back to **550** while Moskeeto's went down to **350**.

"Astonishing! Shuji managed to nullify the ability!" the announcer shouted. "He just saved his Fly Beetle's bacon!"

Shuji pumped a fist. "Yeah!"

"Not bad." Killian admitted.

"Well then if that wasn't half-bad, get a load of this! Ability, activate! **Horn Buster!** "

Fly Beetle aimed for his adversary and orange static appeared at the end of his horn. As Moskeeto sailed overhead, he took the shot, sending a zigzag blast of brown lightning. Consequently, it struck the Moskeeto's underside, making a burst of smoke. He hissed as he descended overhead.

 **Moskeeto: 350 Fly Beetle: 550 (+200) = 750**

Moskeeto straightened out in the air above and gave out a loud hiss. He glared down at Fly Beetle, his dull eyes glaring with heavy menace.

"Gngh! It's still standing?" Shuji growled.

"Maybe you've forgotten that Bakugan is more than a little taste of numbers here and there." Killian reminded. "Just because your power level's higher, doesn't mean you still have a more durable body."

Shuji glared daggers at his opponent. "We'll just see about that. We got a strong hide of our own, so how's about we show it?! Fly Beetle, ability activate! **Sonic Wing!** " Fly Beetle did as commanded and unleashed brown crescents from his wings, which went right for Moskeeto, who was straight ahead.

 **Moskeeto: 350 (-200) = 150 Fly Beetle: 750**

As they drew in, Killian drew up his wrist with adrenaline pouring in. "Ability, activate! **Clear Compound!** "

The large eyes suddenly flashed green once more and reflected the Sonic Wing in his lenses. Without much movement, the green crescents heading his way dissipated upon dispelled in green energy.

 **Moskeeto: 150 (+200 +200) = 550 Fly Beetle: 750**

"Rats…" Shuji grimaced.

"You ready for more?" Killian rhetorically asked with a straight face. With a point of his finger forward, Moskeeto obeyed and went darting for Fly Beetle. The two Bakugan met centerfield, where the claws of Moskeeto were gripping to the sides of the beetle before him. Fly Beetle fought back by digging his own claws in, trying to latch on.

Seeing his Bakugan on supposedly equal ground, Shuji looked ready and excited. "Fly Beetle! Don't give in!"

"Moskeeto, steel yourself! Gate Card, open! Silent Hanger!"

The Gate Card opened in a bright glow, and within that glow from beneath, Fly Beetle was tussling with the opponent, but suddenly stopped moving. It was like all his muscles cramped and didn't find any room to move. With nowhere to fly to, Fly Beetle dropped like a rock on his 6 appendages. He grunted as the shock went through him and grimaced.

"What?" Shuji questioned.

"Command Card, Silent Hanger. It immobilizes the opponent completely." Killian explained. "No, let's make some noise! Ability, activate! **Frequency Shaker!** "

Moskeeto gave out a large hiss as his wings flapped and he remained highly airborne. With the altitude, he had momentum and steeled himself with the wings palpitating crazily. Green, screeching soundwaves went in all directions, spreading out and making Fly Beetle cringe in pain.

"GNAGH!" he yelled through the vibration waves. The pain only made Moskeeto keep it up, his power plenty to spare.

Shuji covered his ears at the soundwaves of high frequency. It was making it hard for him to hear as he instead felt a ringing. "Crap! Somebody shut that thing up!" he yelled loudly.

"Frequency Shaker is Moskeeto's ability!" Killian shouted loudly through the noise. "It knocks off 200 Gs normally, but against Subterra Bakugan, they lose 300 Gs. Think of it like rock cracking during a large earthquake!"

"What?!" Shuji yelled.

 **Moskeeto: 550 Fly Beetle: 750 (-300) = 450**

Shuji winced harder, as did Fly Beetle. The Subterra's luck ran out as his head lowered. He started submitting to the shaking in his tough body, returning to ball form and falling back to the front of Shuji. Shuji looked down in shock as the sound finally stopped, but at the cost of the round.

 _ **Shuji: 80%**_

"WOW! That was one crazy bugfest, ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer squealed through the intercom. "It looks like Killian just snagged that first round with flying colors!"

Killian caught Moskeeto in his ball form, giving a look at Shuji.

He bent down to get Fly Beetle. He growled at Killian before looking down at his partner. "Hey, you there?" he asked.

"Ugh…my ears are still ringing…" he said in a daze. "Looks like they were prepared for us right from the start."

"This bites." Shuji got back up, shooting a look at his adversary. _'Man, these Rogue Zero guys really are strong. They beat Maggie with ease, and that last ability was fit for me perfectly. If I'm gonna beat this guy, then I have to find a way around that ability.'_

The white orb high above them pulsated. It glowed brightly as it drew in all the battle energy the two insects generated.

Killian gave Shuji another look. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

"Ha! Just you wait, I've got more tricks up my sleeve, punk!" Of course Shuji was bluffing, but he didn't have to admit to that.

Killian's brow twisted. "Then bring it."

"With pleasure! Gate Card, set!" Shuji threw the Gate Card out, ready to begin the next round.

* * *

Down below in the massive chambers, the corridor shuddered as Verias' staff end hit the earth. He grunted as he readied against Clawcer, both Bakugan supposedly at wit's end with the other, or at least by Verias' facial expression.

"This has gone on too long!" Shawn testified.

"The feeling's reciprocated." Ariella admitted. "You really are quite persistent, but I\my patience with you is starting to wither."

Shawn, despite the predicament, smirked. "Then I guess we're in agreement then. We'll just have to hurry up and beat you, won't we?"

Verias twirled his staff overhead before slamming it to the ground again, showing readiness.

At his expense, Ariella smirked evilly. "My, what confident spunk. Just for that, I'll give you a little taste of one of Clawcer's enhanced powers. Now! Ability, activate!" she held up her wrist, signaling her ability. " **Aquos Cyclowave!** "

Clawcer opened his claws again, the two pincers charging up a compressed sphere of blue.

"Her it comes." Shawn warned.

"Ready!" Verias exclaimed.

Clawcer reeled his arm back and then forward. He opened up a little, sending a rampaging blast of what was a blue laser beam with dark blue static heading right for Verias. It made the ground shudder at it closed in, again causing the porcelain ground to shudder.

 **Clawcer: 450 (+400) = 850 Verias: 350**

As it drew in, the tension arose as Shawn's eyes narrowed. "Alright…now! Double ability, activate!" He punched forward, revealing two cards layered atop the other. " **Verias Siba!** "

Verias twirled his staff around, making it have a yellow energy swirl about it like a wheel. He held his ground as the attack closed in further as his own power level shot up to **550**.

"Plus, Fusion Ability, activate! **Lucifer Bow!** "

The twirling staff was spinning like it always was, but Verias held his ground as the staff gave off a powerful light. As the yellow flames continued to spin, they began to do so remotely. As it was a wheel of light before Verias, he pulled his staff under it to make a staff with a big O atop. He reached into the light ring and reached back, making light strings and an arrow. With a shaky hand, he fired with gusto, sending the beam of light straight through Aquos Cyclowave. It bisected it completely, the light beam projected and draining the light ring in the staff as it traveled. It reached Clawcer eventually, making a yellow burst that made him fall onto his back with a loud thud.

"Bull's eyes!" Shawn grinned.

 **Clawcer: 850 (-350) = 400 Verias: 550**

Shawn looked at Ariella with an increased sense of confidence. "Had enough yet? Lucifer Bow is a Fusion Ability that only works for Verias Siba. It halves the opponent's current power level, if not round to the next lowest number."

However, despite the setback, the dust cleared, revealing the shifting hair and clothing that the tall woman wore. Her figure was seen inside, and he chuckled mildly, much to the surprise of Shawn. "You've got a lot of nerve, kid. But not enough brains apparently. Do you honestly believe that your so-called friends have what it takes to beat us? Killian is currently facing one of those friends you carried here, and Hendrix is no pushover either. If you have any regrets to say, then say them now."

Shawn was quiet for a moment, his head ringing with Ariella's hardy arrogance. She was more than confident, but the way he saw it, it wasn't good. In fact, the irony made him smirk.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You know…I never pegged the bad guys to be chatty-cathys."

"What was that?" Ariella narrowed her eyes in disgust. Haos Verias suddenly prodded Clawcer's large claw, forcing the crab backwards. She gasped in shock.

"Maybe we weren't so prepared, but that doesn't mean we're not still going through with it. There's still more of us scattered around here than you guys, and maybe power isn't in our favor right now…" he pointed ahead. "But don't think that even if _one_ of us goes down that we give up. It's not that simple."

Ariella was silently pondering of his words for a few moments. She glared daggers at him, and apparently, she too was starting to emit her own smirk on confidence. "Then so be it. I'll make you see things the hard way."

Shawn and Verias braced themselves.

Ariella's eyes widened, showing determined annoyance. "I'm gonna crush your little ambition here and now…with this!" She held up her Bakumeter, which showed a hologram of a card. "Ability, activate!"

"Not that one!" Shawn gasped.

"… **Crustacean-X!** " As soon as those words left her mouth, the ability card kicked in and summoned a purple core in front of Clawcer. The purple chords extended and tangled around Clawcer's whole figure, from claws to the toes. The Bakugan growled as the chords tightened around his body.

"Verias!" Shawn warned.

Verias stepped back a foot upon his partner's call. He looked at Clawcer with an anxious expression, and his fur began to tingle with a fluctuating sense of pressure.

The atmosphere tightened around them as the chords disappeared, and a pulsing heartbeat ran through Clawcer's figure. His dull eyes flashed briefly before veins started to grow all over the body. He roared loudly in deep spite and slight sense of pain. The Bakugan began to emit a powerfully large blue aura around his body, as thick as water itself. The vapor around Verias was starting to suck into the aura, making everything around him feel dry.

Almost losing footing at a point, he spread out. "What…is this power?!" The Haos Bakugan exclaimed through the turmoil.

Ariella snickered low at the opponent wavering.

 **Clawcer: 400 (+400) = 800 Verias: 550 (-200) = 350**

Shawn looked down at his Bakumeter with shock over the difference in power levels.

"Crustacean-X…" Ariella said, holding a confidence pose within the vacuum. "If I recall correctly, you and your friends managed to nullify this before they could feel its true power. But now tell me this: Where are they now?" she smirked.

"You…" Shawn glared.

Her lust of dominance at eased with the look Shawn gave her, she reached her arm out in a commanding gesture. "Now!" Her Clawcer did as told, the eyes flashing once more. The humungous claw with veins popping out and crackling within failed to slow down the hefty crustacean. The large claw came down on the ground, one swing and a hammer generating a massive omnidirectional blue shockwave that went through the whole area. The plates on the ground completely shattered and the furniture toppled over into heaping messy piles. The blue shockwave spread rapidly to even the walls, making them crack apart. Verias covered up using his staff to bunt the blow, but there was nowhere for him to run.

"Verias, look out!" Shawn's cry of worry fell on deaf ears as the attack picked Verias up from his feet and sent him flying backwards. The attack's strength was so strong that Shawn covered up and slid back inch by inch from the shockwaves that passed him. His grunts were as loud as the winds picked up, and Verias sailed above in a cry of angst. As time slowed down, the Bakugan's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry…Shawn…" the ape glowed bright yellow and reverted to ball form. He fell to the ground as the shockwaves subsided, and Shawn was finally given relief, only to fall forward towards his knees due to no counterbalance. Verias fell right in front of him and exemplified what could be described as a pained look.

 _ **Shawn: 0%**_

The veins around Clawcer receded, and the Bakugan growled low as he returned to ball form and went back to Ariella. She snagged him without looking, her victory as dominant as her demeanor.

Shawn looked down at Verias, a defeated frown fixed on his face. He couldn't speak, for there wasn't anything that could be said about the predicament he was in.

"You put up a good fight, kid, I'll give you that much." He looked up at Ariella as she spoke. "But that still didn't change anything. You see as far as you're concerned, you and your little party just happened to be at the wrong place at the right time. There isn't shame to that, but your little tenacity is fun to watch."

Shawn gave a furrowed brow as he picked up his defeated Bakugan. "So now what? You just going to flaunt this until you call security or something?" he questioned as he stood back up.

Ariella raised her head in pride. "Actually…as tempting as that is, there isn't anything good to come out of that now, is there?"

Shawn gave her a confused look. "Wait…what?"

"I was given orders to stop you, and that was all. But as it stands, seeing you squabble like you did without fighting back only proves my point; you humans and your Bakugan are the least of my concerns. Consider this a blessing in disguise, as you say."

"What does that mean?" Shawn questioned.

"You mean you're just letting us go?" Verias asked.

Ariella chuckled. "Maybe in your eyes, but if you are loyal to your friends…" her eyes shifted towards the side. "Then you should at least see for yourself with what happens to your friends when they push too deep in our home."

Shawn gave her squinted eyes as he thought about her words. _'Too deep? Taken orders…this chick…then that other guy…and the guy who beat Maggie…what does she mean when Luke's-!'_ Shawn's eyes widened in a hefty gasp. "You tricked me?!" he stammered.

"Oh, did I say there was _just_ Killian? My bad." Ariella feigned such a crude tone. "Maybe I should make myself clearer when I say this…" a smirk widened across her supple lips. "This two pests, though I wanted to see their faces when I crush them, it would be much more entertaining in seeing them fall to the likes of true power."

Shawn balled his fists. "Luke…"

"Shawn, we need to go!" Verias insisted. "Luke and Abis may need our help!"

"You're right, we need to hurry!" With what speed he carried through his boots, he darted off pass Ariella, his breath hitching at the dark prospects of what could befall Luke and Esther.

Ariella turned and watched him go on, her smirk replaced by now what was malicious half-grin. "The fool. Those two even working together, they wouldn't hold so much as even a wick against Rogue Zero's crowned devil himself." She snickered low. "And his pet, too."

Luke darted with hurry down the hall, worry spelled all over his face. _'Luke! Esther! I knew having them go alone together would mean trouble…Hang on!'_

* * *

Down the corridor they went, farther and farther away from their friends and allies as they'd like to be. They had to keep going, and hurrying with gusto, the Aquos and Darkus battlers sprinted down the elongated sanctum, with their footsteps echoing around the long and high walls.

"Hey, I think I see something up ahead!" Luke pointed ahead.

"Yes, I see it, too!" Esther agreed.

The two came saw what could be best said as a doorway up ahead. The entrance was a lot smaller than they had originally thought, but the deep accents on the end were pretty much all they needed to know. There were certain engraves of gray embedded into the surprisingly dark wall, and the chamber doorway was brown. It was bizarre to say the least, but it was the only different thing out there.

Stopping front of the end of the corridor, both Luke ad Esther looked up and down the wall with surprise and confusion.

"Is this really it?" Luke had a hand to his hip as he raised a surprised brow. "It looks creepy."

"Maybe, but from the schematics Jase went over…" Esther tapped her purple Bakumeter, in which a mini hologram of the layout they went over went around in a circle clockwise. The single red dot that was her location beeped in front of a big red square that was the checkpoint. "Yes, this has to be it." She looked up at the doorway once more. "There's no room for second-guesses, this has to be the energy regulating room."

Abis Omega popped open besides Atchibee. "So inside is this…core?"

"From what I remember, yeah." Atchibee said. "What I want to know is how exactly do we shut it off?"

"Maybe we'll find out once we get inside." Abis said flatly.

Luke stepped forward, pulling his sword back. "Alright, just leave this part to me!" he smirked.

Esther reached out to him. "Wait-!"

But she was too late to warn the impatient man. With one swing of the blade, Luke drove it into the door. The blade, to Luke's shock, bounced right off, sending him onto his behind. "Gah!" he gagged.

"Luke! You okay?!" Abis exclaimed.

Luke grunted as he sat up. "Damnit…what was that?"

Esther looked at the door, seeing it shimmer with some sort of visible filament before fading. She leered hard at the prospect that was unearthed. "A forcefield." She confirmed.

Luke stood back up. "A what?"

"It's an extra security measure. It bounces off anything that touches it. We can't get through this way then."

"Well isn't this just annoying." Luke pouted. "Then how are we supposed to free the Bakugan if we can't implode this weird machine.?"

"We'll just have to find another way in." Esther advised.

Luke sighed in defeat. He'd rather attack the door to see if he could stop or break the forcefield, but sadly he didn't have the luxury of patience, plus his blade could only take so much. He'll just have to bear with the consequences for the time being.

Atchibee pivoted on Esther's shoulder, looking at something with her red eyes. "There's something over there."

"Where?" Luke questioned.

"There! I see it, too!" Abis confirmed.

Luke and Esther looked over towards the side of the doorway. Within the deep accents, there was what looked like another PC installed into the wall. Once again, there was ticket for them to head in.

Luke walked up towards it and leaned in, scrutinizing its contents. "Huh? What's this doing here?"

Esther approached next, looking at it deeply. "It's a padlock system. I'm guessing we'll be needing a security code to open the door this time."

"That's stupid. Can't I just break this thing too with my sword?" Luke volunteered.

Esther sighed. "This isn't like the others, Luke. This system has to be aligned with this door alone. To put it simply, if we break it, we may never get it to open."

Luke shot another look at the padlock, then back at Esther. "You're more cautious than I thought."

Esther nodded with subtlety. "It's nothing to take pride in."

Luke sighed. "Well, then let's see…a 3-digit passcode…hmmm…" he crossed his arms as he pondered about the possibilities of the many codes available. "What could be a good passcode easy to remember?"

"Maybe it's more complex than that, Luke." Esther advised. "These passwords are probably thorough to where you may only get one shot. Worse case scenario, it my as well ask for facial identifica…" she heard the sounds of buttons being pushed, stopping her sentence code as Luke had already taken liberties in punching in a code without warning. She stood stiff in place as the beeps were long but confirming.

With one loud beep, the padlock flashed green with an 'ACCESS APPROVED' banner on it.

"There! That wasn't so hard!" Luke beamed with pride.

Abis was completely shocked by his partner's wits. "Well…how about that?"

Esther was at a loss for words. She blinked once, then twice, giving Luke a curious expression. "Luke…you figured it out?"

Luke gave were a modest look. "Well yeah, I mean it took some thinking, but the door seems to agree."

"What did you punch in?" Abis asked.

"Geez, what is it with you guys asking questions? You know that's getting annoying!" taking a brief moment, he sighed tiredly. "I typed in 666."

"E-eh…?" Esther sweat dropped.

"You know, the number affiliated with bad things? My folk were pretty religious on me at times, and that number was situated with the devil in some way…" he sheepishly looked away from the shocked look Esther gave him. "Anyways, these guys are bad, so what better number to define them? Besides, it's much more simple this way."

Esther blinked again. She never, in a million years, would have guessed such a padlock code. She thought on a complicated level, but Luke got it without even trying. It was baffling to say the least. "Amazing…" she said.

Feeling embarrassment rise, Luke grumbled meekly. "Well, let's just get this over with already!" he turned away swiftly.

Esther smiled and nodded. "Yes."

The two stood before the door as the forcefield dissipated. With the filament lifting, the brown door suddenly slid apart in opposite directions. The room on the other end was poorly lit sort of speak, but there was enough light for at least to see who was accounted for inside.

Slowly, Luke stepped on in, reminding himself to stay careful. He took one small step inside, which echoed on the floor. When he looked down wearily, he noticed how the floor was white, with a lot of gray accents and lines going everywhere. He looked left and right, seeing little to no figments moving, but even so, he stepped ahead.

Slowly entering alongside their battle partners, the small group began to feel something off. "Is this really the room?" Abis asked.

"It has to be, but there something not right about all this." Atchibee said.

"Yes. It's cold." Esther said. She looked ahead towards Luke, who sauntered ahead like nothing was happening. "Something's wrong here…Luke!"

Stopping, Luke turned to look back at her. "Huh, what now? Aren't we here?"

Suddenly, the dim lighting began to brighten a little. The four looked up at the ceiling, revealing the lights that had turned back on fully.

"The lights!" Esther gasped.

"Does this mean we're spotted?" Atchibee worried.

Abis Omega turned towards the doorway, seeing how it was still vacant. He looked at it warily in suspicion, but nothing happened. He turned back ahead, feeling nothing off. "…I don't know. But look!"

"Huh?" Everyone looked ahead of themselves to what Abis referred to. To their combined shock, they found something that was supposedly they were looking for. Just a hundred yards ahead of them, there was a massive machine-like figure engraved into the wall. There was a large green generator-like core that was five times bigger than them. It had deep green lights everywhere, which went all over the wall in a labyrinth, like manner. It was accompanied by what was an abundant amount of panels and in-wall monitors all around it. The whole wall had regulated health bars and the fans moving rapidly. The massive green core spun counterclockwise, all the gears transferring the battle energy as bright white electricity on occasion through the green lines through the walls.

Luke was wide-eyed at the sight of the humungous equipment. "Woah…"

Esther steppes beside him, she too having a complete loss for words to make up.

"Is that it?" Atchibee asked.

Her partner picked up her Bakumeter once more and pressed a button. The hologram of the dimensions of the chamber room where flashing red, in which they stood in front of. "No doubt about it now. This is the core of Thermosphere."

Luke raised a quizzical brow of wonder. "This is just too weird."

"Your thoughts are mine." Abis voiced. "So you humans have this kind of stuff back in your home world?"

Luke rubbed his head. "Mmmm, I guess so, but I'm not so sure about that green center. Sure that's an alien thing."

"It has to be. Earth has panels and monitors like that, but that kind of energy regulatory system isn't copied from our own resources." Esther looked down at the ground with a puzzled look blooming. "What does this mean? Or rather…how is it that they're so familiar with all of these cultural materials that we have? Something's wrong here."

Luke turned towards her with a tired expression. "Well it doesn't matter now, does it? Let's just shut this thing off and return the Bakugan to their original forms. Simple."

"Well, I guess…"

"I'm with Luke on this one. Might as well get this over with and answer questions later." Abis reasoned.

Luke pivoted and started for the generator with a serious look. "Alright, let's see how we can fix this mess now."

He approached the generator, closing in just a couple more feet, until the lights suddenly went off again, this time to full-on darkness. The group stopped in their tracks and looked left and right, but only saw pitch-black.

"What now?!" Abis exclaimed.

"The lights went off!" Atchibee warned.

"But why?!" Esther wondered.

Luke narrowed his eyes and looked all around, but the only thing that ignited the room was the green core's immense glow. It was the only thing that was light, save the green buttons and outlines around the panels and monitors. He reached for his sword just in case, poised to take action if needed.

"My friends, welcome." A voice called out.

Luke and everyone looked ahead, seeing something off about the space in front of them. To their surprise, they saw that the core flashed green again, sending white and green streams regulating through its veins through the monitors. Within those flashes, they saw two figures standing side-by-side with one another. One was hooded, yet another was not, but yet taller. The green glow settled, offering little lighting from behind their backs again.

Luke readied himself. "Just who are you?!" he demanded.

"What do you want?" Esther glared.

The two unknown figures maliciously smirked within the darkness, the shorter one answering. "You know first impressions are important. Do you know what it takes to make a grand entrance for someone special?"

"Someone…special?" Luke parroted.

"If you would."

"With pleasure." With a snap of the fingers, the taller associate responded and made it echo. The lights in the humungous chamber had once again turned on the same as before. Luke and Esther looked all around with wonder at the lights once again turning on, hopefully this time for good.

"I trust that you had a nice stay within our borders." The hooded figure continued, grasping their attention a second time. "Not to sound judgmental, but is it right to say you're not from around here?"

Luke continued to carry his confused expression, while Esther presumed a more interrogative leer glare. "Sort of speak." She replied dryly.

"I thought as much."

"You know, it's not everyday we see outcasts out of this place." His taller associate said. "We thought it was funny when we saw this."

With a snap of his fingers, a large amount of monitors appeared above their heads. In every one of the monitors, it was either a video of the battle back in the wasteland, or the team divided in various parts of the city at some point; this included a recent footage of Shuji against Killian.

"Shuji!" Esther shouted.

The image showed his Fly Beetle getting knocked back by Moskeeto, much to Shuji's frustration. Before anymore was shown, the monitors all disappeared.

"That was your friend, right?" the taller one presumed. "Well if he is, then consider this the biggest coincidence there is."

Luke's patience was thinning out. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Our own friend just so happens to be entering that tournament right now. Seems to me that he's doing quite well against yours. Hope there isn't much offense there." The hooded figure said.

The group stared warily as they were falling out of the mood.

"But you know something…" the hooded man continued. "We have a couple more of our little 'friends' that have been getting a little pestered as of late. Tell me…" his eyes narrowed beneath his hood. "Does the names 'Ariella' and 'Hendrix' ring any bells?" He saw the looks on Esther and Luke's face, both emanating explicit shock within their composed and irritated faces, respectively.

"No wonder Ariella's been more pissed than before. She's just a bluff." The taller associate scoffed lightly. "You'll have to forgive her, though I do hope Hendrix's own demeanor didn't scare you."

Abis floated beside Luke. "What are you doing here on New Vestroia?"

"To the point already? Well, guess I should explain." The hooded man said. "I'll make this as simple for your earthling heads as possible. Tell me, are you familiar with colonization?"

Esther blinked in surprise. "You mean the movement and settling into another land?"

"Precisely."

The taller one stepped up. "Sorry for any misleading, but I'm afraid the Bakugan here were a bit…underwhelming for our liking. We wouldn't want them destroying what we worked hard on here."

"And…that's why you made them go to ball form?" Luke realized.

"Along those lines, but I'm sure you're familiar with one more reason. Tell me, you recognize this…?" the hooded man lifted his arm to reveal his Bakumeter. There, an ability card showed itself, one of a different design, but similar to what Ariella and Hendrix had.

Luke pointed at the card accusingly. "Hey! That's the card that freaked me out!" he said in a shocked tone.

"We came to New Vestroia for a certain reason, and that's to find organic Bakugan befitting embodiment of power." He continued. "It turns out, thanks to our technology and resources, we were able to conduct a successful test of fully integrating organic Bakugan with forbidden abilities, thus increasing their potential."

Esther narrowed her eyes. _'Those Bakugan they seized that night…'_ she thought of the several Bakugan taken that first night she met Hendrix and Ariella, her eyes widening at the realization. "You mean you took them for experimenting forbidden powers?"

"Why would you do such a thing?" Atchibee gasped in horror.

Luke stepped forward. "Well I got my own questions too! Just who or what the hell are you anyway?!"

Both figures smirked maliciously at Luke especially. They seemed rather delighted by his anger. It was tasteful.

"Boy, wouldn't you like to know." The taller one scoffed.

"Rather than show you why, how about we just show you the results of their new power." The hooded figure picked up a sphere that had a dark purple and violet aura around its form. It was seeping such an incredible amount of energy from the distance that it was making almost a dark flame-like seep around the smirking hooded leader. The disposition set made Luke and Esther grow weary.

"You feel that?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's weird." Luke dryly admitted.

"With the Chaos Abilities that my associate was able to elaborate and perfect, we were able to exercise our Bakugan to an evolved level. Thanks to these, their power is much greater compared to their kind, but like all power, it comes at a price."

"What's that?" Luke inquired.

The taller man shrugged. "What else, their conscience."

Abis and Atchibee both looked surprised. Now it made sense why Clawcer and Rafflesian were so…off before.

He was given a glare by Esther, but he took it in stride. "Look hotstuff, lighten up. Their conscience aren't 'gone' gone. They'll come around…once their bodies are adapted enough to these new powers." He took in a big sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Man, Killian and his soft heart."

"Xander…rather than tell them all about our achievements, what do you say we show them instead?" the hooded leader insinuated. "I say, we give them a taste of evolved power."

Xander smirked in his shroud. "Gotcha, pal."

Esther bent forward as she went on the defensive. "It looks like we have no choice now, Luke. If we're going to shut down that core, we'll have to get through to them."

Luke held up a balled fist. "You guys get out of our way!"

The hooded man held his wrist out, which held his Bakugan in a shroud. "Sorry, ain't gonna happen. Like I said, we've come a long way here to colonize and find Bakugan to give this power to, and we ain't leaving unless you make us. Make no mistake! You were warned before by them, so now it's my turn! It's time…" he reached for his hood, very slowly. "For the leader of Rogue Zero to show you what terrible mess you've made!"

With a wave of their hood and shroud, both Maximus and Xander showed themselves in broad light. The outfit of Maximus was all the same, but with his hood off, it revealed him having small dark pupils in his eyes, almost like a madman. His light blue hair was all shaggy and unkempt, covering bangs over his eyes even. And on top of his head was a black crown, only looking like two devil horns connected behind his head like a half-halo.

And his right-hand associate with an equal demeanor was Xander. He was a few inches taller than Maximus, and had bright orange hair that was spiked up, and kept that way by a black ring around the forehead. It looked just as rigid as Maximus' crown, but not as dramatic as his. He had thin orange eyebrows and red eyes with a grumpy and smug expression. Around the neck was a black collar similar to the ring around the head, only with a red diamond in the base. It connected to the long red cape, which wasn't tattered like Maximus'. On the shoulder of said red cape was orange pauldrons with silver edging. Underneath was a long-sleeve orange-red shirt with tattered end, with a chest plate strapped to the front; it was black with a silver painting on front, and with the red Pyrus symbol engraved on it. He had a thin silver belt with a red buckle, with silver punk-like keyrings on the hips. He wore light brown pants with knee pads and elbow pads of the same red with silver edging. He had high-knee gray boots with red on the heels and laces going to the top. In his hand was a black and red Bakugan.

Seeing their faces, Esther and Luke grew very defensive. They could feel a swell of pressure emanate from them even from the distance that diverged them.

"Rogue…" Luke started.

"Zero?" Abis finished.

"Then this was a collaboration of people." Esther figured.

"Call it as you see fit, but as of the top Bakugan contenders of our realm, Rogue Zero has the privilege of coming here to find and harbor what Bakugan they saw fit. And today, you will know why we are of top percent." Maximus said. "I will only say this once before we terminate you…my name is Maximus Rogue."

"And I am Xander Hellion." Xander said.

"Remember these names in your graves. You've gone deep in our operation, and now you must pay the price." Maximus held out his Bakugan. "Get ready!"

Luke grunted as he reached for Abis. Esther did the same, though with less swiftness.

 _ **Maximus: 100% Luke: 100%**_

 _ **Xander**_ _ **: 100% Esther: 100%**_

"So if you call yourself the leader of this Rogue Zero, then it's fair to say you were the one pulling all the strings then, right?" Esther inquired intensely.

Maximus snickered wildly. He looked a more menacing with his hood off. "Sure, if you say so."

"Then you will suffer dearly for your convictions! Gate Card, set!" Esther threw her Gate Card first, making it land in the center. It faded in a dark purple ripple al throughout the chamber, leaving the field set.

She looked down at Atchibee with a readied expression. "Atchibee, will you help me?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go! Bakugan, brawl! Darkus Atchibee, stand!" Esther sent out her Darkus Atchibee in a dark light. Arising onto the battlefield from the black light was the moth-like Bakugan. She screeched loudly as she faced Hendrix and Maximus with a power level of **400**.

"Let's get this over with! Bakugan, brawl!" Luke threw in Abis Omega next. "Abis Omega, stand!"

Arising a dark blue light, the serpent swerved and gave out a large hiss as he glared down at his opponents. "Let's do this!" he declared. He stood at **350.**

Xander smirked up at them with glee. "They don't look so tough."

"Maybe not. Let's get this over with." Maximus said. "Xander, if you would."

The wicked smirk Xander had stayed the same. "No problem, bud. Now it's your turn to show us your new power. Make it serve us well." He sounded more threatening than hopeful to the Bakugan he was using. "Now, Bakugan, brawl!" he threw in the Bakugan, where it popped out in the battlefield, with the top half shockingly spinning a little.

"Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid!"

From the sphere was a hot shockwave. The gust made Abis and Atchibee wince, and Luke and Esther were barely holding on as their attires were shifting haphazardly through the large gust. A large fire spiral slowly emerged from the glowing red ground, thin but very crisp. Slowly arising with wings folded was a black silhouette, but yet the figure's shape only made a shiver go down Luke's spine.

"What…what in the…?" he stammered.

The fire spiral dissipated as the wings of the Bakugan spread out in one foul flap. With a menacing, bloodcurdling bellow, the Bakugan was revealed in insidious residual embers surrounding him. Hyper Dragonoid was bipedal, humanoid dragon with two yellow horns that were over the head, almost like Neo Dragonoid. The eyes, however were black with small white irises in them. For most part, his supposed dark red scales on his whole upper body were all turned black. He had bulky black shoulder armor with two small yellow horns on them. He adorned two large wings that were black in the appendages and joints, but the membrane's cream color matched the whole abdominal area and chest. Yellow small spikes went down the back, one on each elbow, and several more segmented down the dark scaled thighs. The undersides of the thighs and arms, as well as the hands and feet, were all bright red.

The Dragonoid unleashed another loud shriek, dissipating the embers all around his body. They left Abis Omega and Atchibee on their guard and weary.

"And now…" Maximus brought his arm back. "Bakugan…brawl!" Throwing harshly but with deadly accuracy in a swipe, the Darkus Bakugan he had in hand went out and popped open. "Bakugan, stand!"

Same with Hyper Dragonoid, a dark purple light emerged, this one making gravity intensify. The pressure around Luke was enough to make his eyes widen and teeth bare in gritting angst. "Gngh…what now?!" he irritably shouted.

"Bakugan, stand! Darkus Goblinball!"

Rising up in a bright purple aura, something spherical started to arise, and it was surprisingly large in size than one would think. Rising up was a ball with a dark blue horn on top. It had with armored arms that ended in fingers and dark blue claws. On the arms was armored plating comprised of purple with dark blue on the back of the hand and dark purple plating along the arm. The Bakugan had two large, bat-like wings with purple membranes, but had a diamond on the far side and two sideways hollow triangles on the inner membrane. The once dark color a Darkus Bakugan would normally have was…like a tainted gray, exactly like the other infected Bakugan. This applied to not just the black spherical body, but also the fingers, underside of arms, diamond, and the triangles.

The mouth opened, revealing two bright red fangs atop, with four smaller teeth beneath. The mouth was hollow, but in the dead center was a dull yellow eyeball with red cracks in them, and a deep, feral slit for a sclera. He menacingly snarled beside Hyper Dragonoid, both glaring dull daggers at their bewildered opponents.

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 350**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atchibee: 400**

"A power level of 500?!" Luke exclaimed. "How's that fair?!"

Esther glared nervously ahead. "Such powerful opponents."

Abis and Atchibee stayed on guard as both either slithered in place or flapped aboveground. Hyper Dragonoid and Goblinball remained motionless in place, even with the large eyeball Goblinball had didn't so much as move and inch.

"Well, we're waiting." Maximus insinuated.

Not wanting to lose ground, Luke glared ahead. "Fine! We'll knock your power levels down a notch! Ability, activate! **Dry World!** "

Abis Omega gave out a loud hiss as he raised his head, summoning a lot of vapor around him. The vapor sucked into him like a vacuum, in which a large mist cloud formed. Reappearing from the cloud was Abis in a large blue aquatic sphere, fixed on Goblinball.

 **Goblinball: 500 (-200) = 300 Abis Omega: 350 (+200) = 550**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atchibee: 400**

Abis went shooting at Goblinball with a sinister shriek, but that didn't deter Maximus in the slightest.

"Ability, activate!" Esther followed. " **Lavender Shock!** " Atchibee moved her tail to arch at Hyper Dragonoid, unleashing purple lightning from the curved claws at the end.

 **Goblinball: 300 Abis Omega: 550**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atchibee: 400 (+200) = 600**

Both attacks closed in, but neither Bakugan was voiced to move. Maximus shot a glance at his associate, giving him the word.

Nodding in understanding, Xander held up his wrist, where a Bakumeter showed. "Alright, ability, activate! **Pyrus Volting!** "

"Ability, activate! **Darkus Force!** " Maximus followed.

Both Bakugan had mouths wide open as a compressed sphere of purple began to arise. And a surge of spiraling fire compressed into Hyper Dragonoid's maw. Both unleashed the black sphere with black static and a searing pressurized fire at the separate attacks. The Darkus attack met contact with Dry World, making a large explosion of water and purple erupt. Within the explosion, Abis' hiss of pain reverberated. The volting fire stream seared straight through the purple lightning attack and towards Atchibee. But the moth was diligent enough to evade, albeit barely.

 **Goblinball: 300 (+300) = 600 Abis Omega: 550**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+300) = 800 Atchibee: 600**

Abis fell like a loose belt to the ground. He grunted, his head spinning.

"Abis! Don't give up!" Luke shouted.

The serpent struggled, but despite how that attack threw him for a loop, he shakily arose up again. Atchibee descended right beside him for support. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Pathetic." Xander scoffed. "If you want to beat us, you'll have to do better than those weak attacks."

Esther shot a leer at her opponent and held up her wrist. "Atchibee, cover Abis Omega!"

"No problem!" she replied.

"Ability, activate! **Vermilion Jet Black!** " Atchibee shrieked as she flapped her wings profusely, darkening everything in a dark purple fog. Hyper Dragonoid growled low as the fog surrounded him, and Atchibee took advantage and had her eyes glow and shoot stray bolts of purple lightning dead center in the chest, dropping Hyper Dragonoid's power level to **500**.

Xander was completely unfazed. "Nice try, ability, activate! **Interlock Dragon!** " Hyper Dragonoid again opened his maw and started to generate a fireball. The fireball had searing white flares that surrounded it and enlarged with its mass. Once charged, the fireball shot into the dark fog and lightning, clearing it all clean through and continuing towards Atchibee.

 **Goblinball: 600 Abis Omega: 550**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+300 +200) = 1000 Atchibee: 600**

The fireball continued, but Esther knew she had to act swiftly. "Then we'll nullify that! Ability, activate! **Scan Blaze!** " With her swift shout of desperation, Atchibee's eyes glowed bright red again and emitted strong waves of heated energy around her. The fireball closed in on her, but thankfully dissipated before any harm could've been dealt with. Hyper Dragonoid's power level dropped back to **500** while Atchibee's shot up to **800**.

"Tch, annoying." Xander exasperated.

"Then let's say we teach them both some manners then." Maximus smirked. "Goblinball, ability activate! **Darkus…Impact!** "

Goblinball said nothing as he growled in response. The mouth opened a little wider and the eyes shrank. A dark purple hemisphere with dark electricity started to form around it. His power level began to rise from **600** to **900** , and a straight beam of darkness was launched towards Atchibee.

Luke grunted as he saw the attack coming. "Abis! We gotta get back in there!"

"Gotcha!" he replied.

Luke held up his wrist. "Ability, activate! **Coil Guard!** " Abis slithered in a fast arch to get in front of Atchibee. His long body coiled tightly and tensed up to brace for impact. The laser shot at him directly, making the snake grunt loudly in painful agony. But nevertheless, he was able to hang on.

 **Goblinball: 900 (-300) = 600 Abis Omega: 550 (+100) = 650**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 1000 Atchibee: 600**

"Hang in there!" Luke hoped, but he could see that it was wearing on his weaker Bakugan. His fists were balling as he could see the angst Abis was in. His teeth were gritting in rising frustration. "Crap…this isn't going to work like this."

Maximus saw his wear and was taking delight. "What's the matter? Not confident in your power level?"

"Shut it! We can do this!" Luke mustered what diligence he could in seeing his serpent take a hit. "Ability, activate! **Fin Melee!** "

Abis relented in his coils and swerved around a fast swipe. His tailfin slashed down in a streaking blue trail, showing off his tail swiping prowess against Goblinball, with the power level jumping from **650** to **850**.

Esther reached her arm out. "Gate Card, open! Forcement Enemy!"

The Gate Card opened at its reveal, and Hyper Dragonoid and Goblinball both had wavy energy-like shadows seep from beneath them towards Abis Omega and Atchibee, whose shadows absorbed the power.

 **Goblinball: 600 Abis Omega: 850 (+200) = 1050**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 1000 Atchibee: 600 (+200) = 800**

"Looks like this is getting good." Xander said as he looked at Maximus. "What do you say, we charged up yet?"

Maximus gave them a wily smirk. His arms were folded, and he looked rather amused by the sight of their power levels skyrocketing. "Why spoil the fun? I say let the two enjoy their moment before we snip them."

Esther held up her Bakumeter. "Double ability, activate! **Vermilion Jet Black** , plus Fusion Ability, **Chaos Turnover!** " Atchibee once again blackened everything with a flap of her wings. Her powers blackened the space around Hyper Dragonoid once more as her eyes brightened and unleashed purple lightning. At the same time, some black hemisphere formed in front of her mouth. It was fired with vigilance, combining with the two bolts of lightning as they traveled towards Hyper Dragonoid. The glossy purplish-white blast struck the Bakugan, making a purple smoke cloud explode in front.

 **Goblinball: 600 Abis Omega: 1050**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 1000 (-300) = 700 Atchibee: 800 (+200) = 1000**

Hyper Dragonoid veered back as the smoke cleared out. The look on Xander's grumpy face served to show annoyance.

"Alright! Go, Abis Omega!" Luke enforced. With vigilance, the Aquos serpent rushed towards Goblinball with a screech.

As the tides were getting to a breaking point, Xander was looking a little peeved. "Sir, can I **please**?" he grunted beneath her closed teeth.

Seeing his ally's growing angst, Maximus shot him a psychotic glance. The look was enough to make him lose his growing sense of frustration. Immediately he silenced.

"I'll handle this." He scoffed. "Double ability…activate!" he sniped. " **Shadow Crunch!** " Goblinball's two large fans glowed dark purple overhead and waited for Abis Omega to close on in. Once close enough, the serpent swiped his tail diagonally from the left. To his and everyone's shock, the mouth snapped down on Abis' tail, stopping it and the ability cold.

"What?!" Luke stammered.

From the bite, Goblinball pressed harder, making Abis cry out in pain. As his shrieks reverberated through the air, the Gate Card began to crack apart. It cracked and chipped up until it fully shattered to pieces.

 **Goblinball: 600 Abis Omega: 1050 (-200 -200) = 650**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700 Atchibee: 1000 (-200) = 800**

Esther's blue eyes were visible with deep shock as her Gate Card was nullified. A hitch in her breath was a good indicator of her overwhelmed disbelief.

"And now…" Maximus continued on a dark note, just as the mouth opened up to reveal the eye once more, this time glimmering purple in its sclera. " **Irate Eye!** " Goblinball's glowing eye suddenly unleashed a large, dense ray of purple straight at Abis Omega in near point-blank range. The attack was so brutal that he couldn't help but be flown back through the air.

 **Goblinball: 600 Abis Omega: 650 (-200) = 450**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700 Atchibee: 800 (-200) = 600**

Abis shrieked loudly as the blast was too painful. With little resistance, he turned back into ball form and plopped in front of a baffled Luke, his life gauge falling to _**70%**_.

"Abis!"

"Is he okay?" Esther looked over with worry, until realizing she was distracted and looked back ahead. "Atchibee, look out!"

"Huh?" Looking back ahead, Atchibee saw Goblinball's eye laser turn towards her direction. She crossed her two blades in front to intercept the deep purple ray, but the blast created a deep smoke cloud that ruptured the airspace around Atchibee.

Xander turned towards Maximus to see what he had in mind, but all he did was nudge forward. The signal made, Xander's cocky smirk returned and he reached out towards the battlefield.

In the smoke cloud, Atchibee's bug-like eyes were all dazed. "Gnngh…huh?" her guard down, she looked at the last second as a black silhouette showed itself to her. It closed in fast, too fast for her to block. Without warning, a black tail with a cream underside swung through the smoke and across Atchibee's face, the attack resolving itself from Hyper Dragonoid. The swing sent Atchibee backwards and she returned to her ball form without a fuss.

"Atchibee." Esther grimaced.

 _ **Esther: 80%**_

Goblinball and Hyper Dragonoid returned to their ball forms and landed in their masters' palms, both smirking in delight. "You get the gist now?" Xander inquired. "I think you two punks just went and barked up the wrong tree. Now you see what you're up against?"

Luke grunted as he knelt and grabbed his Bakugan. He glared back up and raised a fist. "Hey! We're not down yet! That was just the first round! You won't be so lucky next time!"

"Is that so? Then perhaps you'd like to put your own words to the test then." Maximus challenged. His smirk widened a little, a mere chuckle beginning to unfold. "Guess the fun's over. So now we can demonstrate the _real_ power these Bakugan have."

"Real power?" Luke questioned.

"About time. So now they're all warmed up?" Xander asked the leader.

Maximus nodded. "Everything seemed well this last battle. This time, don't hold back your reserves."

Esther couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mind was racing as fast as her heart, maybe even more so since she was palpitating profusely. _'Did I hear him right? They couldn't have been holding back much during that one fight. They beat us bad enough as it was, you mean they have more than just that level of strength? This is bad.'_

Luke looked down at his Bakugan. "Hey! Abis, you up?!" he shouted.

Abis Omega abruptly popped open in his ball form, giving Luke a glare. "Geez! Don't yell in my ears like that, moron! Of course I'm awake!"

Luke clutched Abis Omega once more ad looked ahead in ready. "Then let's hit him harder."

"I don't think just plain hitting them this time around will-"

"Gate Card, set!" Xander interrupted by throwing out a Gate Card. It went out in a bright red shockwave that faded into the chamber. He snagged his Bakugan and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

In another red spiral of flames, the wings appeared and swiftly separated, revealing the black Dragonoid that roared out in the area.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Maximus was next, throwing out his Goblinball. "Goblinball, stand!"

In a purple glow, Goblinball arose and opened his huge mouth. The horrendous eye showed itself, fixated on the enemies in front.

"Gngh! Bakugan, brawl! Abis Omega, stand!" next was Luke as he threw in Abis Omega next.

"Bakugan, brawl! Atchibee, stand!" Once again entering the fray, Atchibee flapped her wings and ascended into the air. All the Bakugan were present and accounted for, but all their sneers were intimidating one way or another.

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 350**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atchibee: 400**

Luke gave a confident expression. "You won't beat us this time! We'll free the Bakugan and stop whatever it is you're doing!"

"Oh really, is that so?" Maximus questioned. "Then perhaps it's time that we stomp you from where you stand." He raised his right gauntlet, snapping it loud and clear for all to hear. "Goblinball…show them what the power of forbidden cards gave you…now!"

Goblinball's eye dilated upon response. The Bakugan growled low as the aura around his body was becoming deep once more.

Luke leaned in. "Hm, what the…?"

"You feel that?" Abis questioned.

"Not good." Esther worried stoically.

Goblinball was growling low as a pressure began to emit from his body. Hyper Dragonoid began to wince as his body was convulsing with power. Upon the shout his partner gave, the Bakugan raised his head and gave a banshee-like shout. Like Goblinball, a dark red aura enveloped him. From both auras, the pressure was starting to rise, and the atmosphere in the chamber was beginning to palpitate.

For some reason, Luke swift beating heart was only intensifying. There was a powerful pressure and malicious aura before him, and what he saw…were two beasts surrounded by bloody auras. His eyes shrank to the size of peas. His heartbeats were actually starting to make everything else go deaf, and all he smelled and saw…was the raw power, like dead animal.

The black silhouettes before him opened their mouths wide, unleashing a powerful, rippling shockwave all around. The crazy amount of power released made Luke and Esther cover up from the rather hot winds that passed them. They yelled out as they were shoved back several inches, and Abis and Atchibee covered up as they tried to hold their ground as well.

"So you still wanna back up your words now?!" Maximus shouted through his Bakugan's shrill cry.

As the cry settled, it still echoed with piercing results. Some of the glass in the room cracked apart and shattered as the shockwave reached them. It littered the floor around Luke and Esther, the former actually quaking in his shoes from the massive force he was facing. He couldn't believe that they were being played with by this power just from the first round. It was staggering.

Xander smirked. "This'll be quick.

Hearing the piercing words made a shiver go down Luke's spine. In a hurried reaction, he held up an ability. _'Crap! We gotta run!'_ "Ability, activate! **Osmosis!** " In response to the ability, Abis Omega suddenly started to cloak with the battlefield.

 **Goblinball: 500 (-200) = 300 Abis Omega: 350**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (-200) = 300 Atchibee: 400**

The cloaked Abis Omega slithered through the battle area, staying as quiet as possible as he wormed around the two Bakugan.

"Running away, are we?" Maximus scoffed.

Luke's balled fists only served to tighten. "Gnnngh…!"

"As smart as it was, it's a little late for that. Ability, activate… **Shadow Snatch!** " Goblinball's shimmering aura around his body suddenly retreated back into his body, and instead his shadow darkened and thickened. The shadows slowly stretched behind and arch in a direction, where it reached out and separated into black ropes that grabbed something invisible. The tendrils holding onto something soon revealed Abis Omega with his head up, his body struggling to move with all the shadows holding onto him. "There's nowhere you can hide from us." Maximus added.

 **Goblinball: 300 (+200) = 500 Abis Omega: 350 (-200) = 150**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 300 Atchibee: 400**

Seeing Abis Omega struggle, Luke grew weary. "Abis!"

Esther shook her shock out of her system and realized her comrade's predicament. "Don't worry, we'll draw its attention! Atchibee!"

The moth spread her large wings and went sailing at Goblinball. "Let him go!" she sped in towards them, but in a flash, Hyper Dragonoid intercepted her. She gasped when she was cut off by the firebreather.

Xander smirked. "Thought you could get by me? If you want to get to Maximus, then by all means, pass us first."

Esther glared in frustration.

"Ability, activate! **Pyrus Volting!** " The Hyper Dragonoid opened his mouth and began to surge more heat. As his power level jumped from **300** to **600** , he unleashed a compressed broiling fire stream at Atchibee. It closed in on the moth Bakugan, even as she veered into the air a little.

Esther held up her Bakumeter. "Ability, activate! **Scare Flash!** " Atchibee made another shriek emit from her body as her wing patterns began to glisten. The green centers of the eye patterns started to shine bright, sending bright purple beams everywhere. The intense light met the incoming fire and immediately dispelled it. With its intensity, Hyper Dragonoid and Goblinball both veered away with low growls of their own.

 **Goblinball: 500 (-200) = 300 Abis Omega: 350**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 600 (-300 -200) = 100 Atchibee: 400 (+200) = 600**

The opponents were all blind, even Xander and Maximus covered themselves using their sleeves to look indirectly away. They were, however, holding on to the best of their abilities.

"Sorry, even you are strong, we have an obligation to uphold." Esther said. "We won't surrender so easily."

Xander peered from beneath his sleeve. "Touché. Gate Card, open! Pyrus Reactor!"

The ground beneath Hyper Dragonoid started to glow red before revealing the reactor card. It had the Pyrus symbol definitely in the center with the background accounted for. Almost instantly, random fire streaks blazed across the field, cindering strong embers around Hyper Dragonoid.

 **Goblinball: 300 Abis Omega: 150**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 100 (+300) = 400 Atchibee: 600**

The Pyrus dragon flapped his wings and took flight a few meters up over the flames. With renewed strength, Xander pulled up another ability. "Lights out for you! Ability, activate! **Blitz Sparta!** "

Hyper Dragonoid crossed his arms as the flames beneath him spiraled and surrounded them. With a loud shriek, he spread his wings, searing in cloaked flames and shot up in a fire comet towards Atchibee.

 **Goblinball: 300 Abis Omega: 150**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 400 (+200) = 600 Atchibee: 600 (-200) = 400**

Hyper Dragonoid's shrilled cries pierced through the sound barrier as he powered through the beams of light shining off Atchibee's wings. In speeds the moth could only dream of, she was rammed square in the abdomen, gagging as the shock and burning sensation went through her like a virus. She yelled as she started to recoil with embers flaring from her abdomen and following her arch backwards. As she fell, the flames dissipated as she returned to ball form, falling in front of Esther again.

"Atchibee, no!" Esther cried.

 _ **Esther: 40%**_

"Well, well, just one blow did it in…" Xander chuckled meekly. "Man, that was weak."

Esther knelt and picked up Atchibee again. She looked up at her opponent that descended back towards terra firma, the flames beneath still lingering with a heated fury. "Such incredible power…"

Maximus faced Luke with a grin. "And that leaves just one."

Luke sneered beneath his breath. In his shock, he held up his wrist. "Gotta get my Bakugan free! Ability, activate! **Fin Melee!** "

Abis struggled to break free from the shadows that anchored him, but his lower body was still able to manage. With a strained crane of his head down a few notches, his tail swung in a blue streak, cutting clean through the shadows. Time slowed down as the shadows were all bisected and he was seen in a slashed position.

 **Goblinball: 300 Abis Omega: 150 (+200) = 350**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 600**

"Not a bad play." Maximus admitted. "But not good enough either! Ability, activate! **Darkus Force!** " Goblinball turned around and opened his mouth a little wider, creating a compressed sphere of purple. Without hesitation, it was launched at Abis Omega, who was still recovering from breaking free.

 **Goblinball: 300 (+300) = 600 Abis Omega: 350**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 600**

Seeing the attack heading towards his Bakugan, Luke began to swipe madly. "Get out! Dodge or something!"

Abis saw the chaotic sphere heading his way, but he was still reeling from the previous attack. He swiped his tail from out of the blue and collided with the sphere. Blue and purple static flared excruciatingly in all direction before Abis started to wane. In his struggle, he finally lost momentum and was enveloped in a purple burst of energy. The ground shuddered frantically as chunks of metal flew haphazardly. Luke grunted as he covered up from the winds generated. He managed to hold his own this time, but he saw Abis in his ball form rolling towards his feet, stopping just at the base of his toes.

 _ **Luke: 20%**_

"No way…" Luke feel to a knee, his shock too great for words.

"Luke, this battle isn't over yet." Esther said.

"Oh really?" Maximus asked, as his Goblinball and Hyper Dragonoid returned to ball form. They caught them both with smirks. "Not that I hate to bring more bad tidings, but I don't think it isn't very wise of you to be fighting with such a feeble state."

"What do you mean?" Luke questioned defensively.

"It means you both suck, especially you, Red." Xander scoffed. "You're so out of your league it's sad. To think that Hendrix and Ariella were making a big deal out of you."

"Save the comments for someone who cares." Esther rebuffed.

"Huh?"

"Just because we're low on points doesn't mean we're out of the fight yet. We didn't come all this way just to get scared and cower like this. We may not fully get these motives that you guys have in mind, but one thing we do know, is that what you're doing is going against nature itself. And that act alone is unreasonable, right Luke?"

"H-huh?" Barely getting out of his shock, he picked up on what she said. He didn't know what was going on, but that didn't keep him down. "Right, sure. We're still in this."

Maximus' eyes narrowed. "How naïve."

"They have no idea on what kind of mistake they've just walked right into." Xander said. "Humans are so stupid."

Maximus saw the reassured look on Luke's face, seeing his hold onto Abis Omega with shaken hopes. Still, he chose to keep fighting for his own benefits, and that what made his eyes show something most beguiling…delight. "I'm going to enjoy breaking their spirits again. They're so clueless it's sad."

* * *

"GAH!" Fly Beetle scowled as he was stabbed right in the underside by Moskeeto. He went descending towards the battlefield, crashing on his stomach with a ground-shaking thud.

"Hey! Get up!" Shuji encouraged.

Fly Beetle grunted as he shakily got to his six feet. He turned on his claws and looked back up towards Moskeeto high up. "Man…is that guy even trying?" he wondered.

"Man, I hate it when I'm being played with." He growled. His gloved fist was balled so tight that it was practically shaking.

Killian leered at his struggling opponent; by no means was he going to give him the upper hand. _'That battle energy just now, was that the others fighting below? They better be watching themselves, especially Ariella. Because if this slips, then this'll bite us hard.'_ He reached his arm out with confidence. "Don't give him ground, Moskeeto!" he yelled.

The black Ventus Bakugan shrieked loudly high above the atmosphere. His roar was enough generate some power in the white orb.

Looking up at the battle energy being absorbed, Shuji buckled down and faced forward. "Alright then, you asked for this! Double ability, activate…" Fly Beetle opened his wings and flapped profusely, giving him propulsion to skyrocket towards the higher insect. " **Horn Buster** , plus **Sonic Wing!** "

Fly Beetle generated brown electrical static at the horn's end and shot it at Moskeeto, coupled with brown crescents shot from both sides of the wings. The three-way strike went racing towards the large insect who didn't think of dodging.

Killian adjusted his glasses again and balled his fist. "Ability, activate! **Clear Compound!** " His Moskeeto's eyes glowed brightly and gave off green energy that enveloped the incoming triad attack. Before they reached him, they vanished from thin air.

"He nullified my abilities!" Shuji exasperated.

 **Moskeeto: 450 (+200) = 650 Fly Beetle: 350**

"You okay Moskeeto?" Killian asked. Up in the air, he saw his Moskeeto raise his nose and hiss.

Shuji growled at his predicament and knew he had to think harder. "This guy, he's not pulling any punches on me. Man this bites."

"You're good, I'll say that." Fly Beetle commended.

"As we you." Killian replied.

Shuji twisted his brows and pulled up his Bakumeter. "Then we'll just have to get bad! Try this, ability, activate! **Tusk Arrow!** " With his Bakugan shooting from at a sharp degree angle up, projectile beams were launched up towards Moskeeto, making his power level jump to **550** while Moskeeto's went to **550** as well.

"Ability, activate! **Parasite Claw!** " Killian countered, his Bakugan angling down and his huge gauntlets aimed at Fly Beetle. Green projectile beams of similar energy shot at the attacks, creating a bright burst of energy that generated strong winds. Shuji was forced to cover up as the burst and winds were a bit much for his liking.

As the bright flash faded, the green parasitic rays continued down towards Fly Beetle. "Oh crud!" he yelled.

Looking up t the last second, Shuji showed another ability. "Ability, activate! **Subterra Seeker!** " Fly Beetle retained his position as his outer wings' deep brown engraves began to glow a magma-like filament. When the green lasers made contact with them, they bounced right off and back up towards Moskeeto. They struck him hard, making smoke clouds bellow around the insect.

 **Moskeeto: 550 (-200) = 350 Fly Beetle: 550 (+100) = 650**

Moskeeto flew out of the smoke cloud from the side, signs of wear shown, much to Fly Beetle's relief.

"It'll take more than that to stop us." Killian testified.

Shuji served a smirk of confidence. "That so? Then how about this?!" he pointed towards the battlefield. "Gate Card, open! Delta Contract!"

The battlefield began to shimmer, and as it did, Moskeeto was giving off a weak green aura that was sapping at his power, while Fly Battle was surrounded by a brown aura and his power increased. Killian looked on in surprise.

"The Delta Contract is a command card that works like the Triple Node. It allows me to steal power from a fellow Subterra, Ventus or Darkus Bakugan, where as if I were of either Pyrus, Haos, or even Aquos, then I'd be stealing power if you were of those types. Sucks that you're a Ventus, huh?"

 **Moskeeto: 350 (-300) = 50 Fly Beetle: 650 (+300) = 950**

"Oh WOW~! Shuji just blindsided the bad boy Killian!" the announcer screeched as he was standing up in his seat. "This is gonna so crazy! Just with this one move, Shuji went ahead by 900 Gs! Just how will Killian respond to that?!"

Shuji had a large grin on his face. "Betcha didn't see that move coming, did you?"

Killian kept a calm disposition. "Thanks for the heads up, I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I do this…" he held up his wrist to show another ability. "Ability, activate! **Point Durance!** "

Moskeeto's body suddenly pointed downwards without warning. The nose-like needle he had aimed downwards perpendicular to the ground. He went into a rapid nosedive down towards the battlefield, leaving Shuji and Fly Beetle to watch as he zipped pass the latter and continued course downwards. The Bakugan dove nose-first into the Gate Card, shattering it to pieces upon impact.

Shuji and Fly Beetle were at a loss for words as his trump card for the round was all but scrap. He couldn't help but see that Fly Beetle's power level went back to **650** Gs, while Moskeeto's went back to **350** Gs.

"Oh wow! Point Durance just nullified Shuji's Gate Card!" the announcer exclaimed, though with slightly less enthusiasm than last time.

Killian got another card to reveal. "Ability, activate! **Needle Diffuse!** " His Moskeeto raised his long nose once again and aimed for Fly Beetle high up. He went shooting like a missile at incredible speeds.

"Heads up!"

Shuji's warning didn't get in on time as Moskeeto's nose stabbed Fly Beetle dead center in the underside. Upon impact, a green glow emanated around him, time slowing down as the green aura was absorbed into Fly Beetle paralyzing body. He grunted as his immobility caused his to start falling towards the ground. He slammed hard against the surface, making the ground shudder immensely.

 **Moskeeto: 350 Fly Beetle: 650 (-300) = 350**

"H-hey! What was that?!" Shuji exclaimed.

Fly Beetle tried to move, but his body was aching with every straining sensation. "I…can't…move!" he grunted as he tried to get off his underside and back in the air. His wings only fluttered weakly before they just fell limp again.

"This remind you against that guy?" Killian asked.

Shuji gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Needle Diffuse is another one of Moskeeto's abilities. He stabs the opponent with his needle-like nose and injects a nerve serum that gets potent from his own blood. It not only subtracts 300 Gs, but the paralyzing serum injected prevents you from activating any abilities."

"You're kidding!"

"Sorry bud, but I got a job to do. Nothing personal…ability, activate! **Frequency Shaker!** " Moskeeto's eyes glowed once more and his wings again started to hum and vibrate. From them, large-scale green soundwaves of vibrating intensity shrilled through the area. Shuji covered his ears as the soundwaves made him ache. Fly Beetle's own body vibrated profusely, too much for his liking.

 **Moskeeto: 350 Fly Beetle: 350 (-300) = 50**

Fly Beetle's body ached and shrunk to ball form once more, shooting back to Shuji's feet. He looked down shocked and gasped.

 _ **Shuji: 20%**_

Killian caught his Moskeeto when he went to ball form, having no verbal say in the matter.

"CRAZY~! Unbelievable! Just…JUST WOW!" the excited announcer squealed. "Killian just snuffed out 900 Gs in just 3 moves! THIS IS JUST STUPOR CRAZY THAT I CAN'T EVEN SPEAK ABOUT IT!"

Shuji knelt and picked up Fly Beetle with a despondent expression on his face. He looked down at him with a distasteful look that spelled disheartened hopes.

"I didn't have to use my forbidden cards you know."

Shuji looked up towards Killian, seeing his own despondent look.

"C'mon, don't think I'm that dumb. I know that you know about these cards. This isn't your first rodeo, as you say."

Shuji took a step back out of shock. "Wha-what are you saying?"

Killian put a hand to his hip. "I'm saying that you know Ariella and Hendrix. Those names do ring a bell, right?" he began to think back to yesterday, when he was reviewing the data footage against Luke and Esther. "Your little friends had become a pain in the ass as of late, and we know that you know of these black Bakugan that we have. You just snuck in and didn't realize we were under your own noses, watching your every move. We know what you're after, and I really rather _not_ jump the gun here, but your friends are in **deep** trouble against the rest of Rogue Zero."

Shuji was completely paralyzed in what was being told. Not only was his group's plans completely compromised, but this coincidence was planned accordingly. They were walking right into a trap and didn't even realize it.

"Feeling stupid now? Well it's a little late for that. I was originally assigned to enter this tournament to get data and test my Bakugan's enhanced powers and abilities, but then you guys came along and made a whole lot of interesting things to keep us all entertained." He sarcastically clapped very slowly. "Bravo bud, Bra-vo."

Shuji's fists began to ball tight, teeth gritting. "You…"

"If you really wanna save your buds before Maximus gets to them, then you better get by me first, you got it?!" Killian held up Moskeeto in a ready position. He was already set to throw down the next round. "Let's get this over with!"

Shuji balled his fist so tight that he threw it to his side and stomped forward. "You…you're gonna pay!"

Killian's eyes narrowed beneath his glasses. "Not as much as you are. You really don't know what's at stake here, huh?"

Shuji blinked in confusion. "Uh…I don't…?"

Killian's eyes narrowed. "Not that it's worth explaining. Just know you crossed lines the moment you messed with Rogue Zero. You and your posy won't leave here in one piece as long as I'm stopping you cold, here and now!"

Shuji held up Fly Beetle with determination. "Then we'll just have to beat you!" He spread his feet out and straightened his back, holding up a fist. "No more Mr. Nice Guy! From here on, it's do or die!"

Killian brought his thumb to his lips, nipping off a piece of dead skin in the insinuated challenge brought up. He faced away and spit it out. "Buddy…now you're just asking to get screwed."

* * *

 **Finally updated after 20 days! I intended to update last week, but my laptop completely malfunctioned, so I had to go a short while without any form of writing. Again, so sorry I left you guys hanging, but I hope the battles this chapter did more than justice. So as of now, you guys now know the top Rogue Zero Bakugan, being Goblinball and Hyper Dragonoid. I know many would've gone for original Guardian Bakugan, but I didn't think that'd be right. I figured having these kinds of Bakugan infected and having their powers pushed to limits makes more than adequate sense.**

 **Well, if you guys liked this chapter, then you'll probably like how I intend to conclude it next chapter. Which reminds me, this February, I'm going to try and push to get my** _ **One's Road to Remembrance**_ **story finished, so I won't be doing this story for a while. It may be a month roughly, so just bear with me on this.**

 **As always guys, favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed anything this chapter had to offer! :)**


	8. Reinforced Vanguard

The long, tall corridor echoed with the sound of someone making haste. With panting breaths, a swift figure with blonde hair zoomed ahead. As he went on with his swift trek towards the end of the corridor, Shawn was hurrying along, the feeling of dread continuing to climb up his back with every minute passing.

"Verias, tell me we're almost there!" he shouted.

"It's gotta be up ahead!" the Haos Bakugan announced. "I can feel a strong negative energy."

This served to make Shawn quicken his pace. "Better hope we're not too late!" As he hurried along, he couldn't help but feel a little comedy arise from the predicament. "I knew bad things would happen if Luke and Esther went off alone."

"You make it sound like it's fortune within misfortune." Verias interjected.

Shawn grinned. "Nah, just didn't peg Luke to get others than myself into his messes. Esther's gonna have a hard time keeping up with him."

"What makes you say that?"

He turned towards Verias, a weak but noticeable smirk of satisfaction showing. "…not sure. Just a thought."

"HEY! WAIT UP!" a voice called from far back.

Shawn's ears pick up on the sound, ringing more than a few bells in his mind. "That voice…" He slowly turned to look over his left shoulder, seeing the figure that called out to him.

"You're going too fast!" the petite girl cried out, hurrying in the pace that her heels could carry.

"You're not very sportive in keeping us waiting back there!" a taller man in uniform called out in a mock.

Shawn's eyes widened. "Maggie! Jase!"

"You guys alright?" Verias called out.

Shawn slowed down his pace to allow them to catch up. Maggie and Jase followed beside him in the passage towards the location of the negative energy.

"We're fine, but worry is appreciative." Atmos answered.

Jelldon held onto Maggie's shoulder tightly. "Oiii~, don't even get me started on what we went through." He nervously followed up.

"We weren't. _You_ just did." Atmos pointed out.

Jase chose to carry along. "Shawn, where is Luke and Esther?"

"They went on ahead while I had to put up with that Ariella chick from before." He answered. "She was no slouch…but that isn't the point! If she was so arrogant as to let us pass, then that means this was a trap all along!"

Jase's face began to intensify. "This isn't what I accounted for. So then the others are in knots of their own, ones that the enemy weaved for us no doubt."

"But just who is the enemy?" Maggie inquired. "We've been going at this for a while now, but we don't even know how many of them there are."

"Well _I_ say we keep it that way!" Jelldon chirped.

"Valid reasoning, Jelldon." Jase hummed. "But he is right. Focus on the ones we know for now. So far, what we are able to tell is that there is one that Shuji is quarreling, Hendrix, and Ariella. That makes three." He listed off the top his head. "All very powerful, and with forbidden cards."

"But who do you think is calling the shots then?" Atmos inquired.

Shawn glared ahead, seeing something in the very far distance ahead. It looked a lot like a black wall. "My guess…that's just the kind of trouble Luke got into. Typical…" he sighed.

Maggie's face grew in resolve. "Hey now, Luke and Esther by themselves? I knew something was up with those two!"

Jelldon turned towards her. "Wait, what's that mean?" he asked.

"And Earth thing, perhaps." Verias figured.

"Human males and females, what a world." Atmos mused.

"Well that world's in for a crashin'!" Shawn shouted as he darted ahead of the group. _'Luke, why do you always have to make such big fusses? First me, now you drag others into this. God, you're hopeless.'_

* * *

Inside the core chamber, the illuminated atmosphere by the green network flowing around was giving a more ominous appeal than it did before. Luke was glaring off with Maximus, the latter having a beseeching grin that mocked the redhead's ego. Esther, on the other hand, glared off in defiance against Xander, who smirked with slight impatience growing.

"You're a joke." The Pyrus battler taunted.

"What?!" an offended Luke snapped.

"Did you really think that a pack of humans and some lowbrow Bakugan could just waltz in like special ops? You should've known that Bakugan like that with no more abilities than street rats can liberate an entire world."

Maximus folded his arms. "As offensive and crude as his words are, my cohort isn't wrong. You have guts, I'll say that much, but foolishness isn't what I overlook either. You weren't very smart in staying out of our hair."

Luke's anger began to boil. "Gnngh, shut up!"

"An animal that barks has little bite." Maximus said. "If you're truly intended on stopping us, then bite. Sink those fangs…" he smirked. "It'll be fun to see you try."

Esther's fists balled slowly. "You've got a lot of expectations running on this, or so it seems. You find this amusing? Like some sort of game?"

Maximus shook his head. "Not at all. Though to a degree, you aren't wrong. This is fun, in a way?"

"Because you enjoy seeing others try and fail, or is it because you like seeing your side kick us in the dirt?"

"You saying there's no difference between the two?"

Xander shrugged. "Sounds like more bark if you ask me."

Luke was starting to get even more impatient. "You…we'll show you! Just wait and see!" he snapped.

Maximus looked towards him. "You really want to go some more?" he repositioned himself to stand upright, holding his Goblinball between two fingers. "Fine by me, but let's see where this little boasting competition leads to. It's your move."

Abis Omega turned towards Luke to see his enraged face. He stayed quiet as he inspected his battler's motives.

"This is out of hand." Atchibee said.

Esther nodded. "We're in dark waters. If we're to get out of this, we need a strategy." She and Atchibee then turned towards Luke, the Aquos battler soon to pick up on some leers aimed for him. Turning, he gave them all an estrange look.

"What are you looking at?" he challenged.

Esther closed in a little, dialing down her voice to a meek whisper. "Luke, be careful. We don't know what other kinds of tricks they have. Make sure that this next card counts. We need to shut them down."

Luke looked away, his nose stuck up towards the sky. "I know that! Tell me something I don't know!"

"We're badly overpowered, how about that for starters." Abis Omega answered.

"Whose side are you on?!" Luke barked. Abis lowered his head with a deep groan.

"How did I wind up with such a childish human?" he whispered to himself.

Luke groaned and rubbed his head of thick red hair. He looked down at the ground in winder of what to do, his brain cells working as he tried to process what was going on. _'These weirdos we're up against sure aren't playing fair game. Their Bakugan are so hyped that my water serpent and Esther's purple bug thing can't keep up. Gah, this bites!'_ He faced ahead at Maximus and Xander; the latter's patience looking to be drying out as his was. _'Maybe I can get them to let their guard down. But how do I get them to do that? This isn't like my sword fighting practice against Master Riaan, and this isn't chess either.'_

"Luke?" Esther wondered.

"You have a plan?" Abis inquired.

Shaking his head, Luke reaffirmed himself, staring dead ahead. "Alright, no time fooling around!" he exclaimed as he made for a few steps forward. Once positioned, he held his ground. "I got just the thing to stop you dead in your tracks!"

Maximus scoffed. "This should be entertaining."

"You sure you know what you're doing, Luke?" Esther asked.

Luke pulled his arm back. "Don't worry, this has to work! Just try and weaken or distract them, okay? Gate Card, set!" He went and shot the Gate Card out towards the battlefield. It slid to a stop in the center of the two teams, where it faded into the battlefield. Luke turned to face his Bakugan. "Alright, time to get back out there!"

Abis Omega closed. "If you say so, let's try again!"

Luke grabbed him tightly and threw him out. "Alright, here goes nothing! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Abis Omega!"

Abis Omega's ball opened and summoned forth his massive form. His massively long body curved as his head arose, flexing his two fins and baring his fangs. Once again, he stood at **350**.

Maximus held up his Goblinball with a smirk. "Don't get too excited. Bakugan, brawl! Goblinball, stand!" Like for Abis Omega, Goblinball once again arose onto the battlefield, giving out a bloodcurdling bellow with strong winds. Abis grunted as he tried to hold his ground within the bat-like creature's screech. He stood once more at **500**.

"Esther." Atchibee said.

The Darkus battler furrowed her brow. "Right, let's be in pursuit!" She seized Atchibee and threw her in. "Bakugan, brawl!"

Maximus drew his arm back. "Allow me to parry that! Bakugan, brawl!" He threw his Hyper Dragonoid onto the battlefield, where he and the Atchibee's ball forms popped open at the same time.

"Bakugan, stand!" both yelled.

A purple light emerged, arising Atchibee taking to the air. Meanwhile, a cyclone of fire swirled upwards, shooting out a spinning Hyper Dragonoid. The dragon-like Bakugan slowly stopped and bellowed down in intimidation. Atchibee stood at **400** , while Hyper Dragonoid was at **500**.

Luke held up a clutched fist with feigned determination. "We got it this time! Get them, Abis!" he encouraged. In response, the serpent bared his fangs again.

Maximus, however, saw through Luke's façade. "Playing tough guy, are we?" He mocked as he held up his Bakumeter on his left wrist. "Let's see how tough you are when I do this. Ability, activate! **Irate Eye!** "

Globlinball's eye glowed a bright purple, signaling his attack. The mouth widened a little as a dense, purple ray at Abis Omega first. It traveled across the ground, making small purple streaks flow on either side.

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 350 (-200) = 150**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atchibee: 400 (-200) = 200**

Luke's eyes narrowed. _'Gotta nullify that.'_ "Ability, activate! **Coil Guard!** " Abis Omega followed the command thoroughly and began to tighten into thick coils. His body tensed as the sinister ray enveloped him. The attack was like a bright flash that made the serpent grunt loudly as he endured its anguish.

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 150 (+200 +100) = 450**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atchibee: 200 (+200) = 400**

Seeing his adversary on defense, Maximus continued to grin. "So defense is your game then?"

"Well we're not done!" Luke defended. "Ability, activate! **Sea Helix!** "

Abis Omega continued to endure the ray, until a thin but effective helix of water began to surround him. The attack began to repel the blast away from him, giving him time to arise and face his opponents again.

 **Goblinball: 500 (-100) = 400 Abis Omega: 450 (+100) = 550**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atchibee: 400**

With Abis shielded for the time being, Luke looked a little more reassured. "There, that should hold up."

"Atchibee, let's go for offense then!" Esther encouraged.

The moth nodded. "Gladly."

She raised her left wrist, showing her ability. "Ability, activate! **Lavender Shock!** " Atchibee gave a loud howl as her tail's end began to emit a wave of purple static. The static unleashed a weak blast at Hyper Dragonoid, while her power level went from **400** to **600**.

Xander raised his left wrist, showing his ability next. "Like it'll be that easy! Ability, activate! **Interlock Dragon!** " Hyper Dragonoid responded thoroughly to the command by lurching his head back to gather swirling fiery aura. Once charged, he lurched back forward, sending a swirling fireball straight ahead at the electric shock. The two attacks met in the middle, where there was a brief clash between the two. Static and embers discharged for an instant before the last wave at last dissipated between the two attacks.

 **Goblinball: 400 Abis Omega: 550**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+200) = 700 Atchibee: 600 (-200) = 400**

"Is that all you've got?" Xander challenged.

Esther leered daggers back in defiance. "We're not down yet. As long as Shuji and the others are doing their job, we'll stop at nothing to see this through to the end. That's what the Bakugan deserve."

Atchibee nodded and readied her scythes at her words. "Well said, Esther!"

"How very noble of you, defending creatures that you've only met yesterday. Is that even a worthy enough reason?" Maximus challenged.

"It is for me." She rebuffed.

Maximus smirked. "Well, such spirits…for a human."

Luke's fists began to ball once again. He was starting to get very tired of his opponent, and as big of a disadvantage he was at, he had to push through. He wanted to get home. He needed to. Being somewhere where he wasn't comfortable nor amazed with wasn't for his liking. This nightmare had to end, and now. Master Riaan would at least be happy to know he saved some Bakugan at the very least, he wasn't going to forget that obligation anytime soon. He had to dig deep.

He swiped his arm in front. "Go, Abis Omega!"

The Aquos Bakugan raised his head, giving out a large roar throughout the undisclosed chamber.

* * *

The cheers of the audience, the clapping of their joy, the names being called out; this was definitely not helping Shuji right now. In fact, it's starting to get on his nerves. Not only was he starting to grow weary of his opponent, but he can't seem to get room to get around the points made.

Killian stood with arms crossed, looking at Shuji with a serious expression.

"This is getting to be a very intense battle, ladies and gentlemen! I don't think I can even contain myself up here!" the announcer exclaimed. He was in the booth, clutching his head tightly as he smiled wildly. "This has come to the finals, between the unlikely ties of two fellows and their macho insects just beefing each other into submission! Just who in the heck do we root for?! The mosquito, or do you vote for the beetle?! Horn against needle, but which can break who?!"

"I'll give you three options here, buddy." Killian said. "One; be beaten in painful fashion. Two; be beaten in painful fashion. Or three; be beaten in painful _merciless_ fashion!"

"That's all the same thing!" Shuji interjected.

"Then you get my point." Killian held up his Bakugan. "If your peeps had gotten pass Hendrix and Ariella, then kudos there. But that last leg just won't cut it, not against Rogue Zero that is."

Shuji's teeth gritted as he held up Fly Beetle. "Oh yeah? Well we'll just have to see about that, won't we? Fly Beetle, let's kick it up a notch!"

"Got it!" the Subterra Bakugan replied.

Killian threw his Gate Card out first. "Gate Card, set!" The field was set in a green shockwave through the ground. "Bakugan, brawl! Ventus Moskeeto, stand!"

In a green flash, something with a gust emerged. As Shuji again covered up, the black and green insectoid Bakugan shot up into the air. He slowly arched around in a full circle, stopping right above Killian's head. His power level was shown to be at **450**.

"We've gotta drag out this battle for as long as we can, that is the plan, right?" Fly Beetle reminded.

"Yeah…" Shuji's eyes narrowed. "But now I really wanna beat this guy. If he thinks he can get under my skin, well too bad, because we're gonna get that energy going, and get the heck out of here!"

"Then I guess we better try harder, right?"

Shuji snickered. "This dweeb is so going down this round." He drew his arm back. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

In a brown light, a horn arose from the earth. Following that was Fly Beetle, who remained on the ground and stood at **350**.

' _Maximus, everyone, hang in there.'_ The Ventus battler thought. He raised his left wrist, showing an ability. "Moskeeto, let's go again! Ability, activate! **Parasite Claw!** " The Ventus Bakugan's claws began to glow a green light, in which dense rays went beaming down at Fly beetle.

Shuji, however, already had his Bakumeter show another ability. "Right back at ya, punk. Ability, activate! **Subterra Seeker!** " The dense brown markings on the back of the external wings of Fly Beetle started to glow a lava-like color, and it lifted to face the incoming attacks. The green laser beams made contact with the wings, in which they rippled into thin air, or so it seemed. After the lasers stopped, the lava-like substance rippled again, sending the lasers back at Moskeeto.

 **Moskeeto: 450 (-200) = 250 Fly Beetle: 350 (+100) = 450**

The Moskeeto hissed as the reflections in his lenses. He didn't move, and instead readied to attack.

"Ability, activate! **Clear Compound!** " Killian shouted. Moskeeto's lenses began to emit a powerful green light. As the laser beams drew closer, the attacking rays were enveloped in a green outline before dissipating completely.

 **Moskeeto: 250 (+200 +200) = 650 Fly Beetle: 450 (-100) = 350**

Shuji growled beneath his teeth. "Grr, he nullified all the abilities at once." He grunted.

"That's what _Clear_ Compound stands for, you know." Killian emphasized the point made. "Now to clear _you_!" He reached out in front. "Moskeeto!"

The insectoid Bakugan gave out a large hiss. He dove down to attack Fly Beetle, but as he dropped, Fly Beetle's wings began to beat profusely. He went repulsing skyward, just in time to evade Moskeeto, whose claws slammed in the spot where he was and kicked up dust. The dust faded as quickly as it came, allowing Moskeeto to look up and see Fly Beetle flying overhead. The Subterra Bakugan turned his body with his glide and went in an arch around the atmosphere, waving up and down as he did. Unwilling to stay down, Moskeeto's spread his clear wings, making a powerful vibration gust kick up even more dust. The Ventus Bakugan shot back into the air in a lunge at Fly Beetle, cutting him off from his course.

"Woah!" the Subterra insect watched Moskeeto pass him, barely grazing his horn. "You mind where you fly?!"

The Moskeeto gave a large his in retort. He followed with the arch and somersaulted skywards into a dive down towards Fly Beetle. The insect barely missed by tilting on his axis again, but the draft created from the harsh dive, threw him off balance for a moment, hurdling him about threw the air until he stopped to shake his head of the dizziness.

"Hey, pull it together up there!" Shuji shouted.

"Moskeeto, attack!" Killian ordered.

When Fly Beetle looked down, he saw that his opponent was already gone. He looked left and right, his many red eyes trying to get a good all-around view. "Where did he go…?" With his guard down, this was the chance to strike. A sudden force dropped from above, claws digging into the thorax as Fly Beetle went shooting into the ground by Moskeeto's surprise drop. The drop to ground made a loud dust bang, making Shuji gap while Killian seriously frowned.

The audience cheered loudly at the surprise. They seemed to be enjoying the show.

With the dust cleared, revealing Fly Beetle underneath Moskeeto. The insectoid grunted in distress while the tainted Bakugan anchored him with his claws, the four sharp legs edged into the back to keep a tight grip. He hissed loudly at his prey's turmoil.

"Nice job, Moskeeto. Now finish him." Killian ordered. The mosquito raised his huge needle-like nose, the tip shimmering in the waning sunlight in the sky.

"Uh-oh!" Fly Beetle panicked.

Shuji's brow furrowed. "Oh no you don't. Ability, activate! **Infestation Stigma!** " Fly Beetle's open wings began to hum weakly, getting Moskeeto to cease his finishing blow. The insect noticed something itching up his legs, making him very uncomfortable. When he looked back, he was growling low as a small swarm of orange comets engulfed his legs up. The small swarm buzzed and made Moskeeto momentarily forget Fly Beetle, enabling him to throw him off like a bull bucking of its rider. Moskeeto landed with a thud on his back a ways in front, again stirring up the ground.

 **Moskeeto: 650 (-200) = 450 Fly Beetle: 350**

"Heh, bet ya like that, right?" Shuji asked while his opponent began to stand began. "Now you can't activate abilities now that ants are n your pants." He smirked.

Killian half-grinned. "Not bad, not bad at all. But don't count me out just yet. Luckily I planned for something like this."

Shuji's eyes widened. "You have?"

"Now…Gate Card, open! Evil Clear!" The Gate Card opened upon command. The light from below activated, focusing energy onto Moskeeto. The Bakugan in distress began to slowly ease up as his body was feeling relieved. The orange swarm around him dissipated slowly, and his power level bumped back to **650**.

"Damnit." Shuji cursed quietly.

"He's blocking everything he throw." Fly Beetle said.

"Just because you think I'm some 'big, scary bad guy', that doesn't mean I still try and pay attention." Killian reasoned. "Now…Moskeeto!" The Bakugan heard his call, beginning to flow skywards once again to attack.

Fly Beetle tilted his head to look back at his master. "Got any other ideas?"

Shuji went silent as he tried to think. As he did, his fists began to ball. _'C'mon. Gotta think here! This guy's just playing defense and wearing us out, is this some sort of twisted joke? Man, how the heck am I supposed to beat him when all he's doing is hitting and running away…?'_ He took a moment to process his thoughts, and thought back to the attributes Fly Beetle had. He had a tough body, though not that fast. That could've worked. He once again looked up, seeing what was at stake within the white orb. He looked down again and faced his adversary with a fist still up. "So you just planning on breaking us first?" he taunted.

Killian shrugged. "Honestly, I'm just here to crush you completely…no offense." He apologized.

Shuji smirked. "Thanks, oh, and speaking of offense, how's about we change dynamics?" He challenged. "Ability, activate! **Cast-Iron Carapace!** "

Fly Beetle's eyes glinted briefly before his body began to stiffen. His joints hardened, and he began to layer within an orange, metallic coating around his body. His hisses became muffled once they reached his small face and horn.

 **Moskeeto: 650 Fly Beetle: 350 (+200) = 550**

"How's that for defense?" he taunted.

Killian didn't look impressed. "We'll see. Moskeeto, let's shake things up a little! Ability, activate! **Frequency Shaker!** " Moskeeto did as told, and his body released a loud frequency. Green soundwaves projected from his body, heading downwards towards Fly Beetle. The attack, no matter how loud or what kind of a magnitude it carried, it wasn't budging Fly Beetle. Killian looked surprised, just as Moskeeto finally let up. "What?"

Shuji snickered.

Killian's brow furrowed. "Alright then…ability, activate! **Needle Diffuse!** "

Shuji's brow furrowed. _'This is it!'_

The insect went shooting down for Fly Beetle in a steep dive. The wings folded, increasing the intensity of the acceleration. Moskeeto was a high-speed bullet with the nose pointed dead at the thorax. Before anyone could even see it coming, the attack made contact, creating a powerful clang through the atmosphere. However, the velocity backfired, making Moskeeto recoil back a few meters in a loud hiss. The loud shrill from that powerful sting reverberated outwards, but Fly Beetle was undeterred.

"Dang!" Killian cursed.

"Amazing! Fly Beetle was able to shut out all of those attacks!" the announcer exclaimed. "It's vividly insane! Cast-Iron Carapace completely blocked out all those attacks! That makes Fly Beetle untouchable!"

Killian's eyes narrowed. "Maybe, but the power level difference is still there. It won't last long like that."

Moskeeto's nose shimmered in the dimming sky once more. He chose to stay close as his position was fixed on the head.

Shuji smirked. "Perfect, he's lured in."

"He's what?" Killian parroted. When he looked at the battlefield, he saw how close Moskeeto was to Fly Beetle. The insect was readying another strike, making him realize the problem. "…oh no! Moskeeto, get out of there!" But his caution ran too late. Moskeeto went diving down onto Fly Beetle once again. That was his biggest mistake.

"Now, Fusion Ability, activate!" Shuji followed up. " **Terra Surge!** "

The metallic filament began to envelop in an orange aura. The aura began to intensify in gravity, making the scattered dust condense into streams around the beetle. Pebbles joined also, and some debris. Once Moskeeto went to close the gap, the needle made contact with the shield, making a forcefield of the dust, rock, and fragments of the scattered shell expand out. Shockwaves dilated everywhere, pushing Moskeeto back in a loud hiss of pain.

 **Moskeeto: 650 (-200) = 450 Fly Beetle: 550 (+200) = 750**

The shockwaves dissipated outwards, but Moskeeto was still recoiling. The insect's lenses were blocked by dirt, leaving him to only catch a horn that swung from the side. He hissed as the yellow spikes punctured his side and threw him to the wall with a turn of Fly Beetle's head. Moskeeto went slamming into the stadium wall with a loud bang on his side. As he bounced off the wall, he glowed in midair and swirled back into ball form. He flew back to Killian's feet, much to his annoyance.

 _ **Killian: 40%**_

Fly Beetle morphed back to ball form, having caught by a grinning Shuji. "Oh yeah!" He then looked up with a proud expression. He seemed pleased seeing the white orb absorb all that battle energy that Fly Beetle managed to expel.

Killian's brows furrowed as he knelt to pick up Moskeeto. "I see. So he used defense to lure us in and get us at our most vulnerable. That wasn't a bad play…" He then stood back up. "But now I'm annoyed!"

"That makes two of us then." Shuji held Fly Beetle out. "We've got news for you, pal. We ain't going nowhere, until our job gets done!"

Killian began to bare annoyance. "Strong confidence there. Let's see you back that up!"

"Bring it!"

* * *

"Ability, activate!" Maximus held up his wrist to show an ability. " **Darkus Impact!** " His Goblinball opened the mouth a little wider, generating a dark purple hemisphere in front. It gradually expanded, soon to compress once more into a dense laser shot across the ground towards Atchibee. It had much more force than the previous attack as the whole room shuddered.

 **Goblinball: 400 (+300) = 700 Abis Omega: 550**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700 Atchibee: 600**

"Atchibee, watch out!" Esther warned.

Luke held up his wrist next to show his ability. "Abis, block it!"

The serpent complied as he started to head between Atchibee and the blast, still enveloped in the Sea Helix. "Wait up!" he exclaimed.

"Ability, activate! **Fin Melee!** "

As Abis Omega's power level went up to **750** , his long body made it in front of Atchibee, his tail backslash around in a blue streak flowing with the water. The tailfin within the spinning water wall met the laser, but the impact was still tremendous. Abis' tail was holding the best it could in defending against the attack. He grunted loudly as the attack was pushing him back a few inches every couple of seconds, his aching heard loud and clear.

"Abis Omega!" Atchibee exclaimed.

Abis Omega grunted and yelped every so often as the watery shield around him finally burst, and with it, the blast finally let up. Barely holding on, his tail dropped, but the force was leaving him a little hazy. "That…was insane…" he huffed. Even as a result, his tail was scraped and bruised.

Luke took in a deep breath and sighed. "That was a close one."

Esther looked towards Luke, seeing the slight anxiety on his face. "Thanks for the save…but was that necessary?" she questioned.

Luke looked towards her like she had lost her mind. "Huh?"

"Abis blocked the attack for us, and I think he's injured. That wasn't very wise to do, Luke, but as long as it was okay with Abis I guess."

Luke turned his head towards the battle, giving a small huff of defiance. "It's fine, right?" He turned towards Abis Omega, who grunted at the attack that took a lot out of him. Even if it wasn't visible, Luke knew the limits were being set. It was reckless of him, but what else was he to do? If Atchibee was taken out, he'd be screwed having just Abis Omega. He needed support, or rather, _he_ was being support. He had to play defense if possible to catch them off guard at some point, but he was still having trouble how.

Esther just sighed in grief over Luke's inexperience. She could let it slide for now, they were desperate anyway.

"Are you done playing married couple already?" Maximus huffed.

The joke made Esther and Luke turn towards them. "W-what?!" Luke exclaimed. "What are you saying?!"

"Enough scolding and bickering, geez. It's disgusting." Xander chided.

Esther kept a straight face. "That's absurd. The very foundation you set up for this joke is just crude."

"Suite yourself." Maximus glanced at his cohort. "Xander, stop that snake." He ordered tiredly.

"No problem." He responded. "Hyper Dragonoid!"

The Pyrus Bakugan let out a loud howl as he sprung into the air, the wings spread once he had reached a peak. Everyone looked up to see the skyward foe.

"Ability, activate! **Blitz Sparta!** " The Hyper Dragonoid gave a loud shriek as he balled his fists and ignited in a searing blaze around his body. He crossed his forearms and went diving at a steep angle targeted for Abis Omega.

 **Goblinball: 700 Abis Omega: 750 (-200) = 550**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700 (+200) = 900 Atchibee: 600**

"Abis Omega, look out!" Luke yelled. Before he could make another attempt at an ability, a hand reached out in front of him, cutting him off.

"Wait, Luke. Let me handle this one." Esther volunteered. She glared ahead, giving a dominant atmosphere. "Atchibee, up!"

The moth-like creature spread her wings and took to the air. She ascended over Abis Omega's head, now returning the favor in defending him.

"Ability, activate! **Scan Blaze!** " Atchibee gave a loud shriek as she looked up. Her opponent was coming down quite fast, but that was working for her as her eyes glowed red. The red waves emitted from the red lenses were expanding like heat waves. The energy waves reached Hyper Dragonoid, making him turn away and the fire around him dissipate.

 **Goblinball: 700 Abis Omega: 550 (+200) = 750**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 900 (-200) = 700 Atchibee: 600 (+200) = 800**

With Hyper Dragonoid distracted for a brief moment, Atchibee closed the gap. When he looked back, he saw red eyes and a scythe. "Take this!" Atchibee raked with one of her scythes, cutting into the Pyrus Bakugan. He wearied away upon recoil, but recovered when Atchibee slashed again. He blocked by crossing the forearms, but the slash repelled him towards the ground. He descended onto the ground beside Goblinball, who did little but grunt.

' _Now!'_ Luke told himself. "Gate Card, open! Silent Land!" The Gate Card thus opened and glowed. The two opponent Bakugan were unable to move as a powerful gravity weighed them in. They grunted heavily as they tried to get aloud, but all they did was groan like mindless beast would.

Maximus grunted. "Hngh!"

"They set a trap?" Xander gasped.

Luke pumped a fist. "Alright! Now they won't be able to activate abilities now! We can do it!"

"Don't get too excited yet. We still have to win." Esther reminded. She pulled out another ability. "Ability, activate! **Night Wave!** "

Atchibee looked down at both Bakugan and gave a vivid shriek. Her wings began to flap profusely, sending a blast whirlwind that enveloped them both. The tempest was strong, but only enough to make Hyper Dragonoid step back once. Meanwhile, Goblinball flapped in place, unyielding to movement. As both were unable to see, both power levels of the Bakugan returned to their base **500**.

Maximus held his ground with a frown, as to where Xander was covering up the best he could. They watched as the whirlwind slowly stopped, allowing all of them to look ahead.

Luke reached out. "Abis, attack!"

Abis Omega did as told and slithered onwards. With Goblinball deterred a little, Abis Omega swiftly coiled his body around, constricting the Bakugan in place. The devilish creature did little frantic as Hyper Dragonoid looked up, only to be slashed in the face by a downward scythe. The Bakugan recoiled again, stepping back once more.

Abis Omega turned his body and the Goblinball over. He used up what momentum possible to do what he did to Fly Beetle a while back and hurl Goblinball into Hyper Dragonoid. The toss was dead into the side of the bipedal beast, making him falter away yet again. Goblinball and Hyper Dragonoid were momentarily dazed from the impact, enabling Atchibee and Abis Omega to head-on ran them. The double-up assault was Abis Omega diving at Goblinball, and Atchibee ramming into Hyper Dragonoid's abdomen. Both Bakugan went sliding back, the two finally retreating into ball form

 _ **Maximus: 50%**_

 _ **Xander: 40%**_

Xander looked down at his Hyper Dragonoid with growing shock. "No way…"

Abis Omega and Atchibee morphed back into ball forms and retreated back to Luke and Esther's sides. Luke had a bright smile on his face, while Esther had that same headstrong look as before.

Maximus knelt and slowly grabbed Goblinball. "Well played. You laid down a Gate Card that would stop us from intercepting." Even from that one round lost, he wasn't at all deterred. In fact, he looked pleased. "But now it's time we really seal the deal."

Xander recollected and stared ahead with a sense of seriousness growing on him as well. "You won't trip us up again. This I can personally guarantee." In spite of his quest to get back, Maximus only sneered at his ally's emotions.

Esther leaned into Luke, getting a whisper again. "Listen, Luke."

"Huh?"

"We've got to find an opening this round. This could be our one last shot in getting to that core and reversing its charge."

Luke blinked. "Okay, but what do you want me to do about it?"

Esther glanced at the opponents from the corner of her eye. "If we can distract them long enough, we can get around them, but the other will have to stay behind and be a distraction. You think that's a good enough plan?"

Luke got away from her, glaring at the opponents ahead with an irritated look. "Well it's not like we have a lot of options anyways I guess…" he turned towards her. "Alright, let's just get this done!"

"I'm all for that!" Abis huffed. "I'm getting sick of these guys pushing us around. Time we strike them back. What about you, Atchibee?"

The Bakugan turned in Esther's hand. "Undoubtedly. Since you played defense for us, I say you and Luke can go on offense. We can hold them off for a window to open, right Esther?"

Esther nodded. "Sure, but we'll need to be quick. These people…" her brow furrowed in seriousness. "They're not pushovers."

Luke looked ahead, following where she was getting at. "You're not wrong…"

Maximus reached out beside him, dangling a Gate Card in his hand. "Gate Card, set." He dropped the card from his fingers, where it fell to the ground and plopped to its back. It faded into a dark purple ripple across the ground, spreading to every corner.

"Bakugan, brawl!" everyone yelled out, throwing out their Bakugan to the battlefield.

They all came out and entered battle once more, with their respective cries and entries.

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 350**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atchibee: 400**

Abis Omega hunched over, his body slinking up a bit to try and intimidate. "You're gonna pay for what you did to us." He threatened.

"Oh really?" Maximus challenged. "Well then come on."

Luke spread his legs apart. "Right! Let's hit him hard!" An ability showed in his Bakumeter. "Ability, activate! **Dry World!** " Abis Omega raised his head and gave an intimidating glare down at Goblinball. Suddenly, a burst of mist erupted from him, spreading all over the battlefield. As the mist went on, the air began to grow dry. The mist soon receded. Revealing Abis Omega in a giant globe of water. Coiled inside it, he went shooting for Goblinball.

 **Goblinball: 500 (-200) = 300 Abis Omega: 350 (+200) = 550**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atchibee: 400**

"GO!" Luke enforced. Abis served to keep going, his roar loud.

Even with the power difference, Maximus looked nonchalant. "Xander, why don't you have a little fun with that one." He asked. "He's being really annoying."

Xander smirked wildly. "I couldn't agree more." He reached out with his left wrist, showing an ability. "Hyper Dragonoid, let's make some steamed fish! Ability, activate! **Interlock Dragon!** "

Hyper Dragonoid spread his wings and appeared in front of Goblinball. Taking in another large breath, an array of fire swirled into his mouth. Once charged up, he lurched forward and released the swirling fireball at the incoming attack. Abis continued in bravery, but he charged straight into the fire. Upon impact, there was a massive burst of steam and humid air all throughout the area between the Bakugan. After a few moments of mist boiling in midair, Abis Omega fell straight below in a mess, grunting with a body steaming.

 **Goblinball: 300 (+200) = 500 Abis Omega: 550 (-200) = 350**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+200) = 700 Atchibee: 400**

"And we're not even close to done! Ability, activate! **Pyrus Volting!** " Hyper Dragonoid shot up on command, his large wings expanding to take action and carry him overhead.

"Heh?" Still hazed from that last blow, Abis Omega looked up, a bleak figure opening its maw.

As Hyper Dragonoid's power level went up to **1000** , he unleashed a pressurized blast of fire downwards. The beam seared with molten intensity, but from the heat already given off, that was a given. Abis Omega hissed loudly as he tried to dodge. He barely managed, evading laser-like flames unleashed by shifting to his right.

Xander swiped his arm in an arch. "Nice try!"

Hyper Dragonoid moved his head, turning the Pyrus Volting with his maw. As it swept in another direction, Abis Omega, heavily alarmed, slithered out of the way. He slipped and slid around the searing blast in a few infinity symbols, eventually getting a chance to gain distance and slipped along the ground. Hyper Dragonoid took action and flew over the chamber airspace, turning his head constantly to fire below. Blasts of the attack shot constantly, some being to block Abis' path, some being to intercept his turns. When Abis was cornered when a straight line of fire was shot in his path, he was cut off from an escape route. The water serpent looked back up, only to see an expanding beam of incinerating fire heading his way.

"Abis, get out of the way!" Luke cried out.

The Aquos Bakugan arched in a panic away, barely missing the Pyrus Volting aimed for him. He slipped and slid along the ground once again, away from the wall of dissipating fire. He serpentine along, while Hyper Dragonoid altered course and hovered high overhead, the maw opened once again.

"Luke, you gotta get away!" Esther told him. "Atchibee, help him!"

Atchibee flapped her wings to get rid of the fire that was blocking her path. With each flap, it was ridding more and more, but she was unable to do anymore than that.

Luke grunted as he knew time was running short. "Crap…we gotta get out of sight!" he snapped. "Double ability, activate! **Osmosis** plus **Sea Helix!** "

Abis Omega glanced up to see embers starting to expel from Hyper Dragonoid's mouth, and his own diamonds started to camouflage into the surroundings. Slowly, his own body vanished from sight, causing the maw of the Bakugan overhead to shut.

Hyper Dragonoid looked around, but saw his adversary nowhere. He descended slowly, but still continued soaring overhead to stay on the move. His dull eyes were looking everywhere, but as he flew in a straight line, he was unaware of a coiled camouflage straight below. Once the shadow was overhead, an aquatic helix spiraled straight up. It twisted and spun into Hyper Dragonoid's chest, the cool water and its pressure causing him to back into the air and flap once to remain airborne.

 **Goblinball: 500 (-200) = 300 Abis Omega: 350 (+100) = 450**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 1000 (-200 -100) = 700 Atchibee: 400**

The spray of swirling water went about everywhere, even coming down as droplets in the waning embers in front of Atchibee. They began to steam and dissipate into thin air, enabling the moth to see what was happening.

"Good move. That erased the fire." Esther said. "Now it's our turn."

Maximus held up his Bakumeter next. "Hah, don't sell us out just yet, girl. Goblinball! Aim for the base of that water helix!" he ordered. "Ability, activate! **Darkus Force!** " Goblinball groaned as he faced the visible blue water helix. He aimed for its base, where it was where Abis Omega was. The mouth began to open wider, a dark sphere with crackling black static surging.

 **Goblinball: 300 (+300) = 600 Abis Omega: 450**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700 Atchibee: 400**

The blast went towards the helix's base, but as it traveled, Atchibee went flying in, hurrying with gusto. "Abis Omega, hang on!" she cried out.

"Double ability, activate! **Vermilion Jet Black** plus Fusion Ability, **Chaos Turnover!** "

As she hurried through the air, Atchibee flapped her wings, generating a gathered mist of darkness that spread around here. From her glowing red eyes, bright purple energy was fired, and from her mouth, a glossy, white and purple, violet form of energy. Both fired at the same time, starting to converge a few meters ahead of Atchibee into glossy, thickened lightning that bolted in front of Abis Omega. It intercepted the dark hemisphere in a bright purple flash, blinding everything and everyone around her. Maximus and Xander both covered up as the glossy attack provided for a searing block.

 **Goblinball: 600 (-300) = 300 Abis Omega: 450**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700 Atchibee: 400 (+200) = 600**

The shockwaves were close, but the black mist created from Atchibee's interception was prime cover. With the black mist still around, the moth floated in front of Abis Omega, who slowly faded into view. "Atchibee?" he inquired.

The mouth looked behind. "You okay? This should be good cover for you two. I'd take advantage of this if I were you."

Luke looked shock. "Y-you would?"

Esther turned towards him. "Hurry! Get to the controls!"

Luke gave a serious expression. "Right!" He turned on his heels, beginning his way around the battlegrounds set. He had to hurry, no matter what. He dashed around the Bakugan, that were still shrouded in the mist, the blackened blanket his only cover.

Xander shook his head to relieve him of his momentary blindness. "Using a blindside attack like that…those impudent-!" He stopped to hear the sound of feet against the ground on the far left. He had a bad feeling growing. "What's that…?"

As if undeterred from the darkness itself, Maximus was looking in the line of sight Luke's bleak silhouette was heading. He could see he was moving to fast for his own good. "I live in darkness. You just walked right into our web. Xander."

The Pyrus battler looked towards his master.

"Ten o'clock. That Aquos battler's making a break for it. Care to oblige?"

Xander appreciated the sight, as such, he reached out where Maximus referred to. "Hyper Dragonoid, stop that moron!"

The howling dragon in the air gave a shriek in response. He spread his wings, beginning to flap profusely like a bat. The gusts kicked up by the flapping made the haze all around dissipate, as well as leave Atchibee and Abis Omega to hold their ground from the shockwaves. Luke stopped in place and used his forearms to cover up from the waves unleashed. He held his ground, but the coast was too clear for him to pass by. The winds receded to enable him to be seen by all.

"Found you." Maximus smirked.

Luke grunted in distress. "Drats…" he took a step back, trying to find a backway out of his predicament. "Ability, activate! **Fin Melee!** "

Abis Omega's power level shot up to **650** , while he took a massive leap from the springs he made from his coils. He shot towards the air, hissing loudly as he met Hyper Dragonoid at eye level. "Hey ugly, you're dealing with us!" He slashed his tailfin, leaving a blue streak to follow. However, it was caught by one hand before contact, leaving him in his hold. Hyper Dragonoid then swiped his arm, sending Abis Omega flying.

"Abis Omega!" Luke shouted.

"Ability, activate! **Blitz Sparta!** " Xander ordered with gusto. Hyper Dragonoid cloaked himself in searing flames once more and went lunging in a comet towards Abis Omega in midair. As he closed the gap, Abis Omega's power level dropped to **450** while Hyper Dragonoid's shot up to **900**.

Panicking, Luke tried to find the right ability. "Abis! Uh…ability, activate! **Coil Guard!** "

 **Goblinball: 300 Abis Omega: 450 (+200 +100) = 750**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 900 (-200) = 700 Atchibee: 600**

As he flew back, Abis Omega tried to coil over, tightening like a human cannonball. Hyper Dragonoid's flaming comet collided with him, sending him flying downwards. He went sailing at an alarming rate at Luke, getting the amateur's panic to kick into overdrive. In a rush, he turned and ran off back in the direction he came from, only making it so far until Abis Omega collided in the ground. His coils untightened immediately upon impact, his head craning outwards and falling towards Luke. Luke made one more lunge ahead and fell onto his shoulder, tumbling away in agony as Abis Omega's head thudded, the serpent laying down in the same aching state he was in.

"Luke!" Esther cried out.

"Are they okay?" Atchibee worried. She hovered over them, looking over the groaning serpent and his partner. From what she could tell, they were okay, but it looked like they were suffering tragically.

"You surprised?" Maximus inquired. "It doesn't matter what kind of power level you've got. Your power doesn't even begin to compare to the likes of what we did to our Bakugan."

Esther looked back at Maximus with her teeth gritting beneath her lips.

"You wanna play the tough guy all day? Fine, but at the risk of witnessing the power these forbidden cards can do." He said as he held up his left wrist. "This is the power of a **true** Bakugan. Double ability, activate! **Darkus Force** , plus **Irate Eye!** "

The feral eye of Goblinball glowed a dark purple, while a hemisphere of darkness that crackled began to form in front of him. The hemisphere gradually compressed until the size of a bowling ball, where the dense purple ray enveloped it. Acting as a catalyst, the dark purple sphere suddenly erupted forwards, expanding to almost twice the size and beaming at Atchibee and Abis Omega alike.

 **Goblinball: 300 (+300) = 600 Abis Omega: 750 (-200) = 550**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700 Atchibee: 600 (-200) = 400**

The intensified beam roared as it traveled over the ground after Atchibee, but the moth did not waver from her spot. She turned around and faced it with what gusto possible. She knew that the best way to deal with this was to nullify it.

"Ability, activate! **Scare Flash!** " Esther countered. Atchibee's wings expanded a little to show the eyeballs of the wings glowing. Several light rays expelled from them, beaming incredulously to a blinding degree. Like her Scan Blaze, the incoming blast of darkness dissipated into thin air, but more so, the bright and searing rays enveloped Hyper Dragonoid and Goblinball, making them cover up.

 **Goblinball: 600 (-300 -200) = 100 Abis Omega: 550 (+200) = 750**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700 (-200) = 500 Atchibee: 400 (+200 +200) = 800**

As Atchibee's blinding light dissipated, Esther looked back to see Luke's condition. For both man and Bakugan, they were stirring. Luke groaned louder, slowly sitting back up while clutching his shoulder from the blow. "Luke, are you okay?" she asked.

Luke looked up with a wincing eye. "Gnnngh, man that hurt…"

Esther looked back ahead, her brows furrowed as Atchibee's light fully dissipated. She and Luke watched as Atchibee screeched out, while Abis Omega was hazily stirring back up. _'This is getting worse by the minute. The longer we fight, the greater our danger is. Shuji, you need to keep your part up. You just have to.'_

* * *

"Gate Card, set!" Shuji swiped his arm, sending out his Gate Card to the middle of the battle area. Once it faded, both he and Killian held out their Bakugan.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Both threw their Bakugan out once more. Moskeeto arose first, while Fly Beetle followed. Both Bakugan immediately took flight for the next round.

Killian went first. "Take him down! Ability, activate! **Aero Slim!** " Moskeeto aimed his massive claws at Fly Beetle and unleashed a barrage of green energy diamonds like missiles.

"Ability, activate! **Exo-Shield!** " Shuji countered. A brown-orange shield appeared around Fly Beetle. He held his position in the air as the green diamonds shattered upon impact with the shield. The shield then dissipated, revealing Fly Beetle without much harm. "Now we're cooking with gas!" Shuji smirked.

"We're not down yet!" Fly Beetle assured.

Killian's eyes squinted beneath his glasses. "Now _this_ is getting annoying. Moskeeto!" Upon his call to arms, Moskeeto raised his needle-like nose and flapped higher. He ascertained a few more meters of elevation until he was well above Fly Beetle.

The Ventus battler pulled out another ability. "Screw him! Ability, activate! **Frequency Shaker!** "

For the umpteenth time, Moskeeto began to emit ultrasonic green shockwaves from his body. The energy poured out, and the screeching again reached Fly Beetle. The Subterra Bakugan hollered out in pain as his insides trembled within the energy waves. He wasn't sure if he could think straight with how he was shaking his head left to right constantly as his power level dropped to **50**.

"Hang on, Fly Beetle!" Shuji encouraged.

Killian swiped his arm. "Don't let it, Moskeeto! Keep the pressure on!"

The superior insect gave a loud hiss in compliance. The green soundwaves did far more than just increase in thickness, for it began to intensify in range as well. The vibrations Fly Beetle felt were growing to unbearable levels. He shook about violently in midair, trying to get room to battle. Unfortunately, however, he couldn't seem to focus nor get a good shot in.

Shuji's own patience was thinning. He had to quicken before he could lose. "Ability, activate! **Horn Buster** , plus **Sonic Wing!** "

Fly Beetle continued struggling within the shrieking soundwaves, but he made do with going random. From his horn, a brownish energy blast went in a streaky fashion in an arch to the side. Moskeeto didn't bother moving as it went right beneath. But then Fly Beetle unleashed another blast of energy at a higher steep angle, this time wearing. The attack managed to stop Moskeeto, forcing him to dodge the brown energy. With the soundwaves momentarily cut off, Fly Beetle looked up with the senses now fully intact. He glared up, hissing loudly in retort.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Fly Beetle: 50 (+200) = 250**

"Don't let them get away! Go!" Shuji enforced.

Fly Beetle flapped his wings, shooting right up towards his opponent. The Moskeeto glared down at Fly Beetle as he closed in, and he also shot straight down. Both Bakugan shot right into each other, needle and horn colliding in the center. The shock from the attacks eventually evened out, but the one to bounce back was Fly Beetle. He shot towards the ground, while Moskeeto remained in position.

"Fly Beetle, straighten out!" Shuji encouraged. "Keep going!"

"You know, you shout too much." Killian reached out towards the falling Fly Beetle. "Moskeeto!" Upon command once again, Moskeeto folded his body and aimed downwards. With a hiss, he poised for the visible underside of the falling beetle. His lenses shimmered in the sunlight for a brief moment before he dove in a green blur. The rate on which he dove alarmed a number of people. As Fly Beetle struggled to find his landing, his underside was open to he pierced for a certain Ventus Bakugan's nose.

Shuji's eyes narrowed. "Oh no you don't." He raised a balled fist. "Gate Card, open up now! Enemy Down!"

As both Bakugan descended to the ground, the Gate Card opened beneath. The white glow brightened the ground, and a white aura enveloped Moskeeto as he closed in. His body began to deter, with his power level dropping from **450** to **150**.

"He brought my power level down?" Killian gasped.

Moskeeto faltered for a moment, only to lose the timing and get his nose literally hammered by Fly Beetle's horn when he flipped over vertically. The shock went through the nose towards Moskeeto's head. The Bakugan did a nosedive onto the Gate Card, tilted just enough to slam and not break it. Fly Beetle, however, landed on the ground a ways away, his bulky body panting up and down. He was getting more than a little exhausted, and there wasn't much otherwise.

Shuji's fist balled tighter as he smirked. "That's more like it."

Fly Beetle staggered to the right, his claws digging into the battlefield. He steadied himself and glared forward to ready another attack.

As Moskeeto attempted to get up once more, the Bakugan was on his four legs, glaring dull daggers at Fly Beetle. The two were at a standoff, their individual lenses having their own wager.

Killian glared daggers, his own patience as thin as paper. "Okay then…you wanna play that way, then so be it."

High above, the white orb was glowing brightly.

* * *

Atchibee slashed her blades in diagonal fashion to wear away Goblinball and Hyper Dragonoid. Both Bakugan backed off, but they gave off menacing growls and opened wide, emitting a foul breath from either maw. As they all fought and fended, the green network around them was transmitting battle energy so intensely that it was illuminating some.

"Hey, Max." Xander asked.

"Yes, Xander?"

"Can we eliminate them now? They've wasted enough of our time."

Maximus smirked in delight. "Well that would be cutting our fun short, wouldn't it? But I guess you have a point." He slowly reached down towards the ground. "Gate Card, open. Power Pressure…"

Abis Omega had finally shook himself awake, glaring ahead. "Gngh…" He wanted to emit a retort, but before he could say such a thing, the field beneath him started to glow. Looking down, both Abis Omega and Atchibee could feel their nerves tighten, and the lower-half of the sea serpent began to slowly sink into the ground.

"What the-?!" the Aquos Bakugan nudged his head around, but found it fruitless.

Atchibee began to tense up and felt the wings give out. Her lower-half began to slowly plunge into the ground like it was quicksand, preventing her mobility. "They…got me!" she gasped.

"Atchibee!" Esther shouted.

Luke groaned as he started getting up again. "These guys…!" His eyes widened upon seeing his Bakugan stuck in the ground. "What the-Abis Omega?!"

Both Bakugan struggled, but it only made their predicament worse. They couldn't even move right without another inch of their lower bodies sinking further.

"Command Card, Power Pressure, prevents opponent whose power level exceeds 400 Gs from activating abilities." Maximus explained. "And I can safely say that includes stopping you in your tracks."

"You wouldn't!" Esther growled.

"Oh, I would." He glanced at Xander. "Now, if you would."

Xander held up his wrist, his red Bakumeter showing two abilities on top of one another. "With pleasure…" The two abilities shown began to glow. "Maybe this will knock some sense into those thick heads. Double ability, activate! **Dual Dragon** , plus **Item Core!** "

Hyper Dragonoid stood completely still as he growled. He let out a swift shout to the air above before quelling. Suddenly, his body began to grow translucent, and began to slowly divide. In that instance, two exact copies stood side-by-side, fist clutched.

Luke's eyes were as wide as gold balls. "You're kidding!"

"They…cloned?" Esther gasped.

"And that's not all." Xander smirked.

Appearing as a large ember above both Bakugan was a red, rigid shield. The shield had silver curved spikes on its sides, giving it impermeable defense. Sliding from its top was a sheathed weapon that bulged out two small red axe blades from a red center with a yellow diamond. Both weapons dropped to either Hyper Dragonoid. The shield dropped to a left hand, while the axe dropped to the clone's right.

"No way! Now they're armed?!" Luke panicked.

Esther's brow furrowed. "This is bad…"

 **Goblinball: 100 Abis Omega: 750**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+100) = 600/Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+100) = 600 = 1200 Atchibee: 800**

"Their power levels combined make that much?!" Luke shouted. He looked angrily ahead with a fist raised. "Hey, how is that even fair?"

Maximus smirked. "Sorry pal, that's just the game. There are winners, and there are losers. If you don't have what it takes to be the most powerful on the battlefield, then consider yourself a stepping stone for the winner. Now watch, go!"

Xander reached out towards the battlefield with a devilish look on his face. "You heard him, get to it!"

Both Hyper Dragonoid raised their weapons and went towards the incapacitated Abis Omega and Atchibee. Both Bakugan looked ahead in deep shock as the opponents drew ever further, gliding off the ground at an alarming speed. At sonic speeds they traveled, everything – even sound – was dead.

"GET AWAY!" Luke cried loudly.

A pair of lips moved in a frown. "Ability activate…"

The muffled sound got Esther's attention. "Huh?"

" **Storm Chase!** " the voice finished.

Suddenly, the black wall behind them began to vibrate profusely. Luke and Esther looked back to see what was happening now. The door suddenly flung open, releasing a massively strong wind that brushed against their faces. They covered up and stepped towards the Gate Card.

The wall suddenly got a dent, and then another, until the third dent finally bashed it in. Pieces and chunks went flying, but were instantly picked up by a swirling green cyclone followed by a large green blur diving ahead. It was heading over Luke and Esther, but the latter was too into questioning to pick up the dilemma.

"Get down!" Luke suddenly grabbed her by the arm and dragged Esther to the ground. Both hunched over as the shockwave passed over their heads.

The green blur bypassed the trapped Bakugan narrowly, both grunting hard at the winds that followed. The green blur even spun and bypassed the two Hyper Dragonoid, making them stop in place. Soon, the shockwaves finally caught up to the Bakugan altogether, and they braced themselves at the thick breakthrough shattered the Gate Card beneath them. The shockwaves even forced a bewildered Maximus and Xander to cover up as they also slid back some feet. The two Hyper Dragonoid on either side were covering up from the shockwaves, but the clone couldn't take it and vanished, along with both the shield and ace.

As the winds subsided, slowly ceasing the spin, the green winged avian revealed himself, flying overhead with a vivid caw back over towards Luke's side of the battlefield.

"Is that…?" Luke trailed off.

"It can't be…" Esther blinked.

"I apologize for coming in on such circumstances." Both turned around, seeing that it was Jase walking towards them with a smirk. "But bypassing the passcode was rather…cumbersome."

"Jase!" Luke exclaimed.

"And he isn't the only one."

Luke looked up behind Jase. On either side, having entered the now open chamber was Shawn on Verias' shoulder, and Maggie, riding Jelldon's top like a vehicle. He was at a loss for words completely.

Verias knelt and reached his arm down onto the ground. Once the hand pressed, Shawn ran from the shoulder down the furry slant with both arms out for balance. He soon jumped off, landing in front of Luke and Esther.

"Alley-op!" With a small bounce, Maggie bounce off Jelldon's top and screaming playfully until she hit the ground on her bent heels. She straightened out and smiled. "Wow, that was fun!"

Shawn put a hand to his hip. "Sorry we're late. The others took some…complications." He reasoned.

Luke, however, gave him a deadpanned expression. "Seriously, must you always make an entrance like that?"

"That depends, can you stop hooking up when we're not watching?" he retorted.

"Huh?" Wondering what he meant by the implication, he looked towards Esther, who shared the same questioning look. When they looked down, they noticed how their hands were still overlapping. In a panic, Luke and Esther retracted them, though Luke's was more forced. "Gah! What the-?!"

Esther held her gloved hand with a modest frown. "S-sorry…"

Shawn chuckled at Luke's sheepishness. "Well talk about a coincidence. Should've known things get out of hand when I'm not around."

Luke looked back up, completely embarrassed. "W-wait a minute-"

"Ohhh? Wait, it was just the two of you?" Maggie mused. "The two of you, all by yourselves? What were you doing while we were doing our jobs, really?"

Luke waved his hands in front dismissively. "Maggie!"

Esther stood back up stoically. "It wasn't what you think." She sighed coldly. "He just pulled me down when you arrived, that was coincidence."

Jase adjusted his glasses and folded his arms behind his back. "Are you sure it wasn't that much?" he teased.

"Jase~! Not you too!" Luke whined. "C'mon guys, seriously?!"

Jase cleared his throat. "Couldn't be helped. Now then…" he trailed off as he looked ahead of them seeing Maximus and Xander on the other side of the chamber walls. "I think that we may have arrived a little too late."

"Well better late than never, I suppose." Shawn said. Even he was picking up a serious tone and frown. "So these are the other guys that have been giving us trouble…"

"They sure look the part!" Maggie chirped with a pumped fist. "Don't worry, guys! We've got your back this time!"

Esther nodded. "Thank you, everyone."

Around the exhausted Abis Omega and Atchibee, Atmos slowly descended and hovered above. Coming up from each side was Verias and Jelldon, both ready for battle.

"Are you two alright?" the Atmos asked.

Abis Omega looked up. "Been better."

"Thank you all for making it." Atchibee said.

"Don't mention it." Verias twirled his staff in front, showing off and clutching it when it ceased. "Now then, what do you we all take care of this?"

Abis Omega looked ahead. "You said it."

Jelldon tensed up, raising his four tentacles. "Right! We got this!" he yelled readily.

Atmos looked down. "Are you saying that because we're fighting as a group now?" He didn't mean it in a mean tone, but more of pure inquiry. Even he picked up on Jelldon's quirks quickly.

Jelldon's bravery went south for fluster to take its place. "Duh…well…I mean…"

"Anyways, that doesn't matter." Atchibee drove them back to the main objective. "We have to finish this battle and stop this core!"

"Yeah!" everyone exclaimed.

 **Abis Omega: 750/Atchibee: 800/Verias: 350/Atmos: 400/Jelldon: 350 = 2650**

 **Goblinball: 100**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500**

Looking at the team up of the opponents, Maximus only served to raise a brow. "Well, well, the plot serves to twist." He smirked with a snicker. "Looks like we have ourselves some more Bakugan to play with, huh, Goblinball?"

The Darkus Bakugan grunted low in response.

Xander smirked. "Their numbers won't matter, and we'll prove it! Ready, Hyper Dragonoid!" He reached out ahead, his Pyrus Bakugan howling out.

Maggie stepped up, ready to take action. "Alright, Jelldon! It's payback time!"

Jelldon readied himself by squirming in place. "Ready!"

"Ability, activate! **Sting Ray!** "

"Come get some!" the jellyfish shot his stinger forward, sending a weak, red, streaky blast of electricity at the opponents, his power shooting up to **550**.

"Hmph! Ability, activate! **Darkus Impact!** " Goblinball opened his mouth slightly larger than before, gathering more dark energy that compressed into a hemisphere. Once it shrunk to its lowest settings, it was unleashed in a straight beam that ran right through the red electricity.

"HYAH!" Jelldon panicked.

"Ability, activate!" Shawn countered. " **Heaven Solace!** "

Verias leaped in front and slammed his staff bottom on the ground. "Not so fast!" A radiant, angelic light glimmered in front of him, becoming a thick shield that blocked the attack that was absorbed into the light. The act made Maximus scoff in annoyance.

"Ability, activate! **Pyrus Volting!** " Hyper Dragonoid opened his maw and gathered embers. Once he got a target for Atmos, he fired a shrilling, pressurized fire at the avian.

Jase gave a serious expression as he moved his wrist in front. "Ability, activate… **Winding Winds!** " He swept his arm forward, prompting Atmos to caw loudly as he flapped his wings. The green whirlwind blew profusely, dissipating the Pyrus Volting to nothing.

 **Abis Omega: 750/Atchibee: 800/Verias: 350/Atmos: 400 (+200) = 600/Jelldon: 550 = 3050**

 **Goblinball: 100**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500**

"Crap!" Xander grunted.

"Yes! Now we're talking!" Luke shouted.

Shawn turned towards him. "They're on the ropes. I say we finish this."

Luke pumped a fist. "Yeah!"

Both looked ahead, lifting their Bakumeters at the same time. "Ability, activate!"

Abis Omega let out a massive roar to the air. " **Fin Melee!** " He sprung into the air.

Verias let out his own massive cry next. " **Verias Siba!** " The simian jumped as well.

Both Bakugan were seen high in the air over their opponents. Abis Omega was over Goblinball, while Verias was twirling his staff over his head down towards Hyper Dragonoid. Blue streaks followed Abis' tail as he vertically flipped, and yellow energy surrounded the twirling staff of Verias. Both Bakugan unleashed powerful cries as they came down on both opponents, hitting them hard across the chest and the top of their heads. The impact made both Bakugan recoil back several feet, even making Hyper Dragonoid fall onto his back with a thud, and Goblinball soon following.

 **Abis Omega: 750 (+200) = 950/Atchibee: 800/Verias: 350 (+200) = 550/Atmos: 600/Jelldon: 550 = 3350**

 **Goblinball: 100**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500**

Both malevolent figures covered up as their Bakugan fell over, much to the pleased looks on their adversaries. "No way!" Xander snapped.

"Yeah! Way to kick butt!" Maggie cheered.

Esther nodded. "This has gotten much easier."

"Probably because we're now fighting in a group." Jase explained. "As it is in warfare, there is strength in numbers."

"I'll say, this is surprisingly easy." Shawn grinned.

Luke gave him a blank stare from the corner of his eyes. "Only because we softened him up for you." He huffed.

All five Bakugan stared down at their fallen adversaries. They watched as they slowly got back up for more, their bodies showing no visible signs of pain, but the aura each giving off was beginning to emit a grand pressure. They could feel the air thinning between them all, making all the ally Bakugan feel unnerved, especially Jelldon. Some of the air was coming from Maximus and Xander as well. All their patience was as thin as paper.

"Well, I think I can say I'm really mad now…" Xander growled angrily.

A dark, wily smirk was on Maximus' face. "You aren't alone. I think we may have overstayed our chances some, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah. These guys are getting annoying."

Maximus' sharp teeth could've been seen from the corners of his lips. "…very well then." He slowly began to raise his wrist.

"Hm?" Luke blinked.

"What is it?" Shawn asked.

Esther looked ahead, a small gasp emitting. "Look ahead of you."

"Huh?" Everyone who wasn't aware looked dead ahead. They saw Maximus and Xander slowly raise their arms to show off their Bakumeters, but from them, they could've felt something off that was bound to erupt.

Maggie's eyes squinted. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it would appear so." Jase frowned. "Looks like we've pushed them over the edge."

"Better brace ourselves." Shawn said.

"Atchibee, stay on your guard!" Esther warned.

Luke looked at Abis Omega. "Uh, right! You too!"

All the Bakugan stayed close to one another as they braced for the energy. They could feel and actually see a malevolent flare of darkness build up from Hyper Dragonoid and Goblinball alike. Both Bakugan grunted low with their esteems shattered. Even though they temporarily lost their wills, they could still feel something itch inside that was telling them to break their attackers.

"Can you feel that?" Maximus inquired.

"Yup. Sounds like they're ready to let loose." Xander said.

"Just for the sake of anticipation, I think I'll start off this time. You can follow suite just fine. Nothing to say there, right?" Maximus waited for a response without looking, getting a confirmed nod from Xander. "Then let's begin this test run! Goblinball!"

Goblinball let out another shrilled cry as a dark aura thickened around his body.

"Ability, activate! **Phantom-X!** "

The forbidden ability revealed itself to everyone on the Bakumeter. As it glowed and vanished, the bizarre core appeared on Goblinball's forehead. The core shined a bright light before it began to reach its chords all over the body. It wrapped around the arms, claws, even the wings. The Bakugan groaned weakly as everyone looked at him like he was growing a second head. The Bakugan's chords and the core soon dissipated into the body, but then they felt it.

BA-DUMP!

The heartbeat was felt not just in Goblinball, but the pulse went through everyone. Luke started tensing up as the energy of evil flowed through the air. He gasped in place as a black vacuum suddenly picked up around them. Everyone was feeling their nerves crawl as the air around them began to blacken and thick to a grim hue. The silhouette of Goblinball was evident in a flaming purple aura, the only other thing visible about him being his dull eyeball, which looked more feral than ever.

Jase stepped back in caution. "This power…"

"GRRAAHHH!" Unleashing a devilish screech throughout the room, the black and purple sonic waves echoed and reverberated forward. All the Bakugan ahead of them were looking at black waves with wide eyes, unable to move. They were all petrified as the black ripples passed them, making all of their spines tingle; Jelldon squirmed in this case in petrified despair.

Luke's heartbeat suddenly escalated as the black waves passed him. "This…" He began to flash back to when he fought Ariella and Hendrix. "No…" He saw their Bakugan releasing all that energy, making his nerves go out of control. "No…!"

Maggie fell on her bottom. She sat up with a shocked look. "W-what is this?"

Shawn stepped back, his nerves crawling to no end. "This is bad. I can feel my legs getting numb."

Jase and Esther looked ahead in seriousness, both severely deterred, but showed no fear, unlike the crippling Luke in the face of fear.

 **Abis Omega: 750 (-500) = 250/Atchibee: 800 (-500) = 300/Verias: 550 (-500) = 50/Atmos: 600 (-500) = 100/Jelldon: 550 (-500) = 50 = 750**

 **Goblinball: 100**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500**

The black waves went wild everywhere, yet Hyper Dragonoid didn't seem bothered at all. In fact, it made him look even more riled up. He roared up to the ceiling as the wavy black energy made the air almost insufferable to take in.

Maximus watched as his Bakugan expelled blackening energy forward. Even as some of the energy went back towards him, he wasn't moved by it. "Not bad." He said. "But it can be better. Now it's your turn!"

Xander smirked as his forbidden ability showed itself. "Ability, activate! **Fire Blazing-X!** "

The core also appeared on Hyper Dragonoid. The Bakugan stayed still as his body tightened from the chords that began to sprout from around his body. The energy continued to erode all about, but once it touched Hyper Dragonoid, it began to intensify in heat. Once the core faded, the Bakugan gave off his own strong pulse.

BA-DUMP!

Once again, the pulse ran through everyone. For the second time now, Luke could feel his heart stop. He fell on his bottom and shakily remained there.

Shawn's fists balled tighter than before. "This is bad."

Maggie was looking ahead with her own heels unable to move. No shaking like Luke, but she was unable to move or get up regardless. She was no different from her partner, who was on the battlefield as stiff as ice with a flabbergasted look on his face.

The cold, dark air was suddenly enveloped in a searing, soaring heat that resonated from Hyper Dragonoid. An intense, roaring inferno appeared around his body, the inner blaze from within him brought out and exceeding all the temperatures around. The Bakugan roared out in hostility, his pain and his anger looking like it was worth it.

"What's happening?!" Abis Omega panicked.

Atmos flapped in place with a stoned expression. "I'm not sure…but everyone look out!"

"GRAAAAHHHH!" Like Goblinball, heated soundwaves resonated and expanded out from the maw. It was an intense heat waves that was as radiant as the sun. Everyone who was there could've mistaken it to be the actual sun for how molten the chamber was feeling.

 **Abis Omega: 250 (-150) = 100/Atchibee: 300 (-150) = 150/Verias: 50/Atmos: 100 (-50) = 50/Jelldon: 50 = 400**

 **Goblinball: 100**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+500) = 1000**

Jase looked down at his Bakumeter, his eyes widening some. "His power level has doubled!"

"And everyone's has been reduced to minimum capacity." Esther deduced. "Just what did they do?"

Luke was looking ahead with he was seeing two ghosts side by side. The bright one had a dark draconic silhouette inside, while the black and purple side had a purple silhouette of Goblinball, but the eyeball was dilating like a madman. His green eyes were dilating at the two faces begin, which hovered overhead like two maniacal puppeteers observing their works with malicious satisfaction.

"What…what kind of a game is this…? What have I got myself into?"

* * *

On the ground above, Moskeeto and Fly Beetle were going back and forth, each trying to push the other by using their horns or noses. It was back and forth, but slowly, Moskeeto was twiddling one leg behind the other, losing ground to the mighty horn of Fly Beetle.

"Yeah! That's it! Take it to that creepezoid!" Shuji encouraged.

Killian was watching as his Bakugan was losing ground against a wannabe insect. It was baffling, if not crazy. His Bakugan's capabilities were maxed out already, but Shuji's Fly Beetle was matching that, despite his weakness. _'I didn't think it'd be like this at all.'_ He admitted to his thoughts. _'I heard that organic Bakugan can evolve through battle, but I didn't think it'd be this fast! His Fly Beetle is actually picking up on my Moskeeto and fighting back harder because of his battle partner. It's actually making him stronger. Is that how he's keeping up? Are New Vestroia Bakugan able to evolve through harder battles fought?'_

Fly Beetle gave a loud grunt as he dug in his heels and lifted his horn. He sent Moskeeto into the air, where the Bakugan twisted about until he caught himself before landing.

"Yeah, just like that!" Shuji encouraged. "Now…" He trailed off when the air suddenly began to grow a little cold. "Huh?"

Fly Beetle ceased his advances and looked around. "What? Hey…does anybody else feel that?"

"Yeah…I do, actually…" Shuji looked puzzled at this odd and cold pressure he was feeling. When he looked down, he noticed how his palms were starting to shake. He was trembling. "What the-? I-I can't stop shaking!"

Killian's body jerked to the side, but he caught himself. He hunched over with wide eyes at the ground. He looked as though he knew what the energy was all about. "…this pressure. No doubt about it…" he muttered quietly. He slowly looked back up to Moskeeto, seeing his Bakugan unshaken by the energy. He slowly positioned himself upright, trying to stay stable. "Well I guess Maximus and Xander are finally getting serious down there with your friends." He told from afar.

Shuji looked ahead with wide eyes. "Wait…what?!"

"Looks like there's only one thing to do now. Since the others are unleashing their battle guns, might as well step it myself, or the others are gonna have my head." He raised his left wrist, revealing his Bakumeter. An ability card revealed itself, but the card wasn't like the other ones.

Stopping his turning for a moment, Fly Beetle looked at the card. "Is that…?"

"He wouldn't!" Shuji exclaimed.

"Oh really? Then just watch me." Killian lifted his arm high, raising his chin as the ability shined. "Ability, activate! **Infestation-X!** "

The core appeared on Moskeeto's armored underside, right where a chest would be. Upon there, chords began to slowly circulate around his body, moving along the claws, to the legs, and even to the wings. The nose had also obtained some interesting chords, and they only made Fly Beetle ad Shuji all the more unnerved.

The audience was dead silence over the effects of the chaos ability.

"W-WOAH!" the announcer enthusiastically exclaimed. "What the heck is this?! It looks like Killian just pulled out a secret weapon!"

The Moskeeto's chords slowly faded away, leaving the pulse to emit around the body. The head raised as a dark green aur suddenly enveloped him. He hissed loudly as the massive energy surge poured deeply into his body, the veins scrunching beside each other beneath the armor. They crackled and vibrated, and the energy expelled only intensified.

Fly Beetle took a step back. "Shuji!" He looked back, seeing Shuji equally as freaked out at the energy flow as he was. The Subterra Bakugan looked back with an unsound expression growing.

Moskeeto's dark green aura suddenly exploded into a green, flamboyant shockwave all around. The energy hurried towards Fly Beetle, quickly enveloping him in the green aura. Shuji covered up as the green energy flowed over him like water, making his skin crawl. He grunted heavily as he tried to hold his position, even if it was making him falter an inch back. He looked through his arms with one eye open, seeing the energy continue to expel.

Killian had no words to say as he watched with an expectant look ahead of him.

High above, the energy was making the white orb flash profusely. The surge of power was flowing into it like it had no other business.

The energy soon diminished, and Fly Beetle's body was seen covered in a green, reflective energy all around him. He was grunting heavily as his entire carapace and thorax were itching bad, and the energy was like it was some sort of parasite, feasting on him. It was aching, but ironically, it wasn't dissolving him.

"Fly Beetle, what's wrong?!" Shuji cried out.

"Moskeeto's ability." Killian answered. He watched as his Moskeeto was still within a small veil of the dark green energy still. The Bakugan was grunting and groaning from a mix of exhaustion of energy and the battle damage, yet he was still trying to hang on. _'So this is the power of those cards in person…'_

 **Moskeeto: 150 Fly Beetle: 250 (-150) = 100**

Shuji looked down as he saw the power level being erratic. "My power dropped to 100 Gs?" He looked back up in wonder, seeing his Bakugan continue to ache within the green energy was hummed like a bee swarm would. "Hey, get up!"

"Gngh!" Shaking himself, Fly Beetle stepped off to the side again, grunting as the feeling was making it hard to concentrate. "What…did they do to me?!"

Though he seemed fatigued, the Moskeeto went back into the air, looking down at his aching opponent. His battle partner folded his arms and craned his head to the side. "You done?"

Shuji gritted his teeth in frustration. "You…!"

"Rogue Zero ain't no pushovers, you know." His eyes narrowed. "The moment you chose to enter here, you chose to challenge us. So enlighten me bud, were you satisfied?"

Moskeeto hissed loudly s he went down, stabbing his long, rigid nose into Fly Beetle's back. The insectoid in distress yelled out in pain.

"Fly Beetle!" Shuji panicked. He balled his fists tighter than before. He was clutching them so tight that they were starting shake, but out of a mix of fear, and slightly of pondering. "This isn't good. If I don't think of something soon…everyone's gonna think I'm a failure…" he shut his eyes tightly. "No, I can't think that! Gotta find a way out of this, but how…?"

Fly Beetle grunted in distress, but he continued to hang in there. His pain could be seen as clear as day, his neck turning, the horn tilting left and right. He still struggled, no matter what. He wasn't giving up either, not yet at least. They both had to persevere, if not for a little bit longer.

* * *

The shockwaves of both fire and darkness pulsated throughout the chamber with no need to stop. If it wasn't for Verias anchoring his staff down to the ground, or Atchibee slamming her scythes into the ground as well, they would've been blown away. The humans were without much anchorage, but they were a safe distance as to not be blown away, but the goosebumps crawling up their skins left their beating hearts with bitter chances. Their opponents were releasing so much power at such an alarming rate, and it looked like they were stable for the most part.

"How is this even possible?" Esther asked low. Her own light brown hair was shifting in the shockwaves thrown at her.

Maximus saw all the fear on their faces, or in the case, all but Jase, but that didn't mean much for a brave at heart. "Well, humans, I say it's been fun while it lasted, but now I think it's time we wrap this one up." He reached out ahead of himself. "Go, Goblinball! Let these intruders know the power of Rogue Zero is not to be tempted!"

The black Bakugan emitted another, more insidious shriek throughout the airspace. The shriek made the walls tremble, the entire underground corridor echoing with the sounds of what could've been mistaken for a banshee.

Shawn stood in place, trying to keep his composure through his frown. "Guys, we gotta fall back, now!"

"You really think we can outrun them?" Maggie worriedly questioned.

Jase adjusted his glasses again. "No, it's impossible."

Luke looked up towards him with a gasp.

"This power we're facing is overwhelming. In our current conditions, there's no way we can take this head on. We have to get around it. Remember, our prime objective is the core, not to win this battle."

"But if that's the case, do you have any ideas?" Shawn questioned.

Jase frowned. "If we can divert their attention for just a split second, there's a good chance we can get cover and get one of us over to the other side and malfunction the system's controls."

"You mean like beat it up?" Maggie interpreted.

"Yes, 'beat it up'."

Luke looked back ahead with a shocked expression still plastered on his face. He was by all means terrified by what he was feeling and seeing alike. The Bakugan, the power, the life-threatening battle being waged on them. Now it made sense, why his mother and father were more or less declined to Bakugan. They were large creatures that could seriously harm or otherwise kill if trained to do so. But it hit him; if they could do that much in potential, that same potential could be used against them. When he looked back at Abis Omega trying to hold his ground, he could see that the Bakugan was barely holding his own. In fact, he looked like he was ready to fly away at any given second. His Bakugan can't hold onto this level, exactly like him. Both were low-classed, second rate amateur fighters who got lucky the first couple times. Even now, they had no chance other than cheap shots.

But if cheap shots got them this far ahead, then why stop now.

Shakily rising back up to his feet, he tried to find a good ground within the mind-blowing shockwaves. He did what was possible in shaking himself awake and looking ahead with a still-distraught look. In spite of the rapid heart beating, he knew he came this far. He wouldn't be able to face Master Riaan again if he cowered in the face of fear. He had to at least keep the confidence to push through for one last blow.

"L-Let me do it!" Luke insisted.

"Luke?" Esther looked at him with surprise.

Luke's fists balled tight. "My Bakugan can camouflage with one of his abilities. I can get there!"

"That's very brave of you to act, Luke." Jase said. "But have you thought as to how you'll be able to do that act?"

Luke looked ahead once more, his fists continuing to ball. "Gnnngh…"

Maggie stood still as she thought in place with a hum. Her wide, brown eyes flung open with a hitch in her breath. "Oh! I got one!" she chirped. "Jelldon!"

"D'uh?! H-what?! Where?! Who's that?!" Jelldon was completely out of it. Hearing Maggie call out made him look around briefly before Maggie called again.

"Jelldon!"

He turned around, facing Maggie again. "Uh, y-yes?"

"Hurry, get in front of everyone!" she commanded.

"Maggie?" Esther gasped.

Jelldon looked back ahead with his face contorting. His many eyes dangling from his brows were looking somewhat cross-eyes, but in conjunction with his nervous cackling. Nevertheless, he slowly slipped in front of everyone. Once he stood between them and the devilish Bakugan, he lightly squealed like a small mouse. "…ddiiiooiiii…." He cowered.

Maggie gave a thumbs up. "You got this, Jelldon!"

Maximus smirked. "So, you volunteered to get annihilated first, did you?" He lifted his wrist, showing two abilities layered atop one another. "Who am I to deny the request of such a brave warrior? Double ability, activate! **Darkus Force** , plus **Darkus Impact!** "

As Goblinball's power level shot all the way up to **700** , the energy he was packing around him compressed into a swirling mesh of darkness with violet, black, and white energy. The compressing energy swirled into a bright hemisphere with a bright inside and black core. Once compressed into a solid figure, a dark purple laser fired from point-blank. It propelled it towards Jelldon, shaking and ripping up the metallic plating on the ground.

"Gyaaahahahaaah!" Jelldon flinched.

Maggie held up her left wrist. "Ability, activate! **Morphed Deflect!** "

As the attack drew towards Jelldon, it made contact with his body, only for it to bounce off him like it were a trampoline. As the laser and hemisphere combo deflected off his rippling body, he removed a tentacle from one of his many eyes to see that he wasn't being blown a hole straight through. The attack went flying into Hyper Dragonoid instead, hitting him square in the chest. The Bakugan emitted a pained shriek of anguish as he was enveloped in a massive eruption of bright purple energy.

"What the-?!" Maximus was caught completely off guard as a smoke blast zipped pass him, making him and Xander cover up from the surprise attack.

The entire area ahead was covered by nothing but a billowing smoke, giving the enemy intense shock from what transpired. Jelldon looked back with a surprised look on his face, his eyes beaming with relief. "Oh…"

"Haha! Wait a go, Jelldon!" Maggie jumped up and down in joy.

Jase looked at her with a grin. "Well done, Maggie. Clever."

Maggie sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Oh stop, you're gonna make me blush!"

Jase turned towards Luke, giving him a serious expression. "Now Luke, this might be your chance."

"It is?" he looked towards Abis Omega, who looked at him in confusion.

"Luke, you and Abis Omega go! Now!" Esther enforced.

Taken back by her insistence, he didn't have time to offer a retort. He had to hurry, and that's what he did. "Abis, aim for the control panels! Got it?!"

The serpent nodded. "Sure thing!"

"Alright, ability activate! **Osmosis!** " Abis Omega thus began to vanish from view. With the other Bakugan around him supplying cover, the Aquos serpent silently serpentine pass Jelldon and dove into the dissipating smoke cloud.

Maximus was still covering up from the winds generated from the attack. With his guard slowly uncovering, he looked back up to see Hyper Dragonoid's aura was gone, and he was slouched forward with steam and smoke coming off his chest. The Pyrus Bakugan grunted as he was caught completely off guard.

"Damnit." Xander grunted. "They got us off guard!"

"So it would seem…" Maximus looked back ahead towards the shaken opponents. He took a long look to notice something was off. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Xander looked at the opponent's clustered together. When he pieced it, his vision squinted. "Wait a minute…where's that Abis Omega?!"

Maximus gritted his teeth and pivoted to get a view of something camouflaged in front of the panels. Xander followed in his eyesight to see Abis Omega reappearing behind them, facing the controls before him.

"No!" Xander panicked.

"Those punks blindsided us…" Maximus grunted for the umpteenth time. He couldn't believe that he was duped, thinking they would come for the Bakugan when in reality they were after the panels to Thermosphere's core. He was so stupid that it was ridiculous. He angrily faced his Goblinball. "Goblinball, stop that snake! Now!"

Goblinball turned around to glare at Abis Omega. His eye dilated in dull rage, making the Aquos serpent's orange eyes glance back.

"Ability, activate! **Shadow Snatch!** " Goblinball's shadow began to blacken into a dense void that sent string of shadows up towards Abis Omega. Once they reached him, they sprung up from the ground as tendrils ready to snatch him up. "You aren't going anywhere!"

"Ability, activate!" Esther countered. " **Scan Blaze!** " Atchibee flew above everyone, giving a loud shriek as her red eyes glowed brightly. Energy waves began to emit and fade down towards Abis Omega, searing all the tendrils around him into thin air.

"Do it, Abis Omega!" Atchibee shouted.

"You wouldn't!" Maximus challenged.

With what courage he could muster, Luke balled a fist tightly and punched forward. "Now!"

Abis Omega gave a loud shriek as he reeled his head back. His long tail and tailfin alike went sweeping from the side, attacking the control panels in one fell swing. The weight behind the whiplash dented in some buttons, as well as shattered some small screens. Maximus and Xander both had stupefied expressions plastered on their faces when they watched the horrific worked they planned for so long was broken into by a standard, weak Bakugan. While Luke's group gave expectant looks, Luke looked with his own shocked expression as the plan actually worked. Abis Omega retracted a few feet as the dented panels began to emit static, eventually billowing smoke.

"Those were the primary controls! But that means…" Xander's eyes traced back to the ground. He watched as the core's green network that was brightening everything was beginning to diminish. The energy transmitted from the glowing bright green generator was fading into black.

* * *

The battle was still going, but Moskeeto was slashing at Fly Beetle like there was no tomorrow. The Subterra beetle enveloped in the green filament was itching profusely, but he had no room to attack either. He had to hurry and find a countermeasure and fast.

Shuji clutched his fists tight. There was only one option that was coming to mind. "Alright then…" He held up his left wrist like before. "There's only one choice left. You hear that, Fly Beetle?! Time to get crazy!"

Killian's brows furrowed. "Give me a break!"

Moskeeto slashed again, but shockingly this time, Fly Beetle nudged his horn into the claws. The spikes on the ends were gripped by the claws, enabling a parry. Moskeeto grunted as he tried to push, but Fly Beetle opened his wings again and flapped, propelling himself forward. The momentum made him glide along the ground, pushing Moskeeto back so far and so fast that he eventually let go. He recoiled in the air, giving Fly Beetle his room.

"Do it!" he urged.

Shuji revealed two ability cards. "Ahhhh! Double ability, activate! **Horn Buster** , but **Fly Arrow!** "

Standing his ground, Fly beetle emitted a powerful cry as he unleashed a streaky brown bolt from his horn, with two similar projectile beams following on either side. They went closing in on Moskeeto with so much force, eventually scoring a clean blow on the underside.

 **Moskeeto: 150 (-100) = 50 Fly Beetle: 100 (+200 +200) = 500**

"MY GOODNESS! FLY BEETLE IS MAKING ANOTHER COUNTERATTACK!" the announcer exclaimed in sheer joy. He was so enthused with the battle that his fingers were twitching. "It looks like Moskeeto's getting worn out folks. Will it hold?!"

Moskeeto held on as the attacks continue to strike the underside, but Killian adjusted his glasses with a tempered look on his face. "Oh no you don't, buddy." He growled. "Try this on for size! Ability, activate! **Max Sonic!** "

Moskeeto nudged his head a few times, trying to move about and get aim set up. Once he found momentum, his wings began to beat profusely. The eyes glimmered brightly before another loud shriek resonated from the Bakugan. The frequency he gave off, it sounded like a cannon charging up once more. Once charged, a green-ringed cyclone sent shockwaves down towards the attack. The shrieking funnel repulsed the streak and projectiles alike, overpowering slowly.

 **Moskeeto: 50 (+300) = 350 Fly Beetle: 500 (-300) = 200**

All around them, the air and land shuddered at an alarming rate. The shockwaves from their combined attacks were generating a powerful wave of rippling energy across the battlefield, said ripples battering the sides of the stadium boundaries. The energy release was alarming so many that they could barely sit still as the two Bakugan were giving it everything they had to push through. Green funnel against brown lasers, with neither side willing to give up.

Fly Beetle began to falter, one of his legs starting to cave in from all the pressure he was exerting.

"Go, Moskeeto!" Killian enforced.

Shuji gritted his teeth angrily. "Oh no you don't! Fusion Ability, activate… **Terra Surge!** " Fly Beetle gave a loud roar as his body was surrounded in a mud brown aura, his power only serving to further boost.

 **Moskeeto: 350 (-200) = 150 Fly Beetle: 200 (+200) = 400**

All around Fly Beetle, the dust that was blowing from the shockwaves began to circulate and spiral into the horn. The attacking dust compressed into a stream that carried debris and dust with it. As it traveled and funneled up the horn and tusks, the compressed rock, dust, and the energy of the attacks combined into a similar cyclone of brown and orange that pulsated into the green funnel. The two funnels pushed against one another violently, making the battlefield shake violently to no ends. Both Fly Beetle and Moskeeto fought hard to keep themselves stable, but eventually, a side was to fall.

As the white orb high above was glowing brightly, Shuji punched forward. "GET 'EM!"

With a loud shout, Fly Beetle mustered up everything he had in him and screamed violently. The energy he was releasing was gradually pushing back against the screeching cyclone. The attack slowly overpowered the soundwaves, running straight through towards Moskeeto. The tornado of combined attacks struck Moskeeto dead in the gut, sending him blitzing backwards into the wall behind Killian. The man stood in shock as his Bakugan passed him, slamming hard into the wall. The wall dented inwards, making a powerful shudder rattle about. After a moment had passed and the rocks and dust began to settle within the atmosphere, Fly Beetle's brown aura began to fade, leaving him to shakily stand. He looked like he was about to fall over, but thankfully for them, Moskeeto dislodged from the wall first, groaning weakly before thudding against the ground. He morphed into ball form, shooting back in front of Killian as the Ventus battler snapped his fingers in distress.

 _ **Killian: 0%**_

The announcer was at a loss for words for a few seconds before he realized what happened. "…it…it…IT'S ALL OVER!" he shrieked. The audience shared his own cheers, wide smiles on their faces and pumping fists in shock and awe over the battle. "THE WINNER IS DECIDED! THE WINNER OF THIS WEEK'S TWB IS SHUJI~!"

Shuji raised a fist, smiling wide. "Oh yeah~!"

Fly Beetle weakly raised his horn, signaling his close victory.

The white orb glowed so brightly overhead that it could've been seen all over Thermosphere. The battle energy released was absolutely shocking, even the folks outside the stadium were in disbelief over what they could've mistaken for an artificial sun. The energy traced from the conductor towards the circuits and networks underground. They were moving at incredible speeds that no one could've matched.

They soon reached the core, but with the core having been cut off, the energy was forced to repel upwards. It shot back up to the conductor in a massive force. With the clog unable to be fixed and so much energy released, the white conductor showed a crack once, then another, until it finally burst into thin fragments that fell like glass.

Shuji looked up at what he did. A smile on his face. "No that's what I'm talking about."

Killian looked up at the conductor, seeing it shatter. "You've gotta be…"

Suddenly, the entire began to shake a little. Everyone inside the colosseum was hanging on tight to the rumbling that quaked them in their various shoes and boots.

"W-what's going on?!" a spectator questioned.

"I don't know!" another one answered.

"Is the stadium breaking apart?!"

The shuddering reached even the arena itself. Shuji was moving his arms in circles to maintain his clumsy balance, but he eventually fell backwards. "Oof!" he grunted. He looked around with wide eyes, seeing the whole stadium shudder. "What the…? Is this supposed to happen?"

Fly Beetle went back into ball form, racing back onto Shuji's lap. "I don't know, but if I were you, I'd keep an eye on that exit if I were you."

Killian was on a knee, looking up at Shuji with a furrowed, twisted brow of frustration. "Crap. What's going on now?"

Shuji was looking around for answers, but suddenly his Bakumeter began to beep loudly. He hastily looked at it, pressing a button to reveal Jase on the screen. " **Shuji, can you hear me?** " he asked.

"Huh, you?" he answered. "What's happening?"

" **I'll have to keep it brief. We've managed to malfunction the core and cause and energy feedback. It didn't work exactly as intended, but it seems we've cut off the energy supply. Now the city only has the energy it has left.** " The screen shook some with the magnitude, causing Jase and Shuji to wobble some. " **Shuji, you need to get out of there. If I were you, I'd make for the exit.** "

"That's exactly what I said!" Fly Beetle exclaimed.

Shuji raised a twisted brow. "You serious?"

Jase smirked. " **Sorry if you were looking forward to an award ceremony. Hurry over towards the watch tower, we'll meet up there as soon as possible!** " With that, the communication between the two was cut off, leaving the objective clear.

"Okay, time to book it!" Shuji turned on his heels and ran down the stairs. It was fun while it lasted, but he had more important matters to get by. "Aw~, this bites!" he sniped as he ran into the dark tunnel.

* * *

In the center of Thermosphere, the tower was tall and wide. In the security room high above, the guard watching everything was noticing how the energy patterns were completely shutting down. The room's lights were beginning to flicker, meaning the power was going to fade. In a rush, he rushed out of his seat and reached for the engraved panel on the wall. He punched in a prolonged code with various sequences before pulling a red lever downwards on the left side. A loud siren went off in the air, one that was to give out a message for all through in and out of Thermosphere.

"Warning: Energy deficiency protocol 0-0099! Low power circulation evident! Initiating failsafe jump! I repeat, Thermosphere emergency failsafe jump in t-minus 10 minutes!" the intercoms everywhere throughout the city.

* * *

The message even made it to the underground battle. There, the crew still engaged in battle looked around to notice that the floor and the network channels were starting to glow yellow instead of green. They could see the core behind them was also beginning to glow yellow.

"What's happening now?!" Maggie chirped.

Jase's eyes remained stationed as he processed the repeating message through the intercoms. "Failsafe jump…" When he pieced it together, he turned towards everyone. "Everyone, the city is going to emergency warp!"

"What?!" Luke snapped.

"But where is it going to warp to?" Esther questioned.

Shawn began to step away. "I don't know, but it's best that we don't find out."

Xander continued to look at the core with a distasteful look in his eyes. His teeth gritted in frustration. "What the hell is this all about?!" he yelled.

"The city was programmed with a failsafe emergency function when we made the modifications to the warp gate." Maximus explained. "If it's power source is cut off, then the whole system goes into emergency shutdown mode and uses the current power for a single jump back to home."

"Warning: Failsafe jump to activated in t-minus 9 minutes, 30 seconds." The intercoms repeated.

Maximus growled low at the circumstances. He turned back towards the weary group in front of him, his glare as sharp as knives. He reached down to his Bakumeter and began to speak. "Killian, are you there?"

" **Yeah, something went wrong.** "

"Get back to the base this instant, that goes for Hendrix and Ariella as well. No excuses!" He ordered swiftly. He cut off the communication and faced the group. "This isn't over." He snapped his fingers loudly, forcing his Bakugan into ball form and cutting off the battle. Goblinball went back to his hand, clutched tight.

Xander angrily followed suit, snapping his fingers to call Hyper Dragonoid. The Bakugan morphed back into ball form and retreated. All the other Bakugan out morphed into ball form and went back to their owners as well.

"What do we do now?!" Luke shouted.

"We need to get out while we still can." Esther answered.

Maggie looked back to the open exit, sulking forward. "But if we go that long way back, it'll take forever~!"

"Agreed." Jase adjusted his glasses. "We need to find another way, and fast as possible."

"Any ideas, guys?" Shawn asked.

While the group was stumped for answers, the countdown continued ticking. The group was unable to realize that behind them, Maximus and Xander were looking at them with deep frowns. Maximus looked down to his Bakumeter and nonchalantly pressed in a code. Once he made the last touch, he was beginning to teleport away, soon followed by his associate. "This isn't the last you've heard of Rogue Zero." Maximus' last words were those exactly, before he and his associate were gone.

Luke looked back, seeing them teleporting away. "Hey!" he reached out, but it was too late. "They're…gone…?"

Esther and the others looked back to find their adversaries gone. "They teleported." Esther confirmed.

"Teleport?" Luke parroted. "So then they got a head start before us!"

"That doesn't matter now." Jase said. "What matters is us getting out of this mess…" he smirked. "And I think I just realized what we can do to accomplish that."

Maggie's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Hold on." Jase reached for his Bakumeter again, getting out yet another call. Once the code was launch, the screen brightened. "Shuji, do you copy?"

" **Yeah, yeah! I'm here!** " he yelled. " **I'm just out of the stadium, what is it?** "

"Listen very carefully. I need you to throw down a Gate Card right there. But not just any kind, it needs to be the Warp Gate."

"… **what?** "

Luke crossed his arms with a confused look. "A 'Warp Gate'? What's that?"

"It's a type of Gate Card that enables teleportation from one Warp Gate to another." Esther answered.

Shawn grinned. "I see, so then we can escape much faster. Not bad."

"So can you do it?" Jase asked Shuji.

In the screen, Shuji was seen with an irritated look. " **Alright, just keep your pants on! Yeesh, you guys just ask too much.** "

"My apologies." Jase grinned. Clearly he was being sarcastic about the hard work, but salt rubbed into the wound only served to make Shuji grow a tick mark on the other end.

Upside, Shuji turned towards the vacant street. He saw many people beginning to stir and start a flood. The odds were that many were going to run a mock in panic any second. In a hurry, he got his Gaye Card out. "Gate Card, set!" he threw it out, fading into orange throughout the street.

"Let's pray this works…Gate Card, set!" Jase threw down his Gate Card in front of the group, fading into a green ripple through the dark chamber. "Bakugan, brawl! Atmos, stand!"

Atmos arose on the Gate Card, giving a large caw as he took flight. "Hurry on, everyone!" he exclaimed. Everyone ran up towards Atmos, where the avian settled into the ground. The five humans made it on his back, where they held on tight. One fastened, everyone was picked up and set for takeoff.

"Warning: 7 minutes until failsafe warp. I repeat! Failsafe warp detonation in 7 minutes."

"Now, Shuji!" Jase shouted.

"Got it!" he yelled on his end.

In unison, both their brows furrowed. "Gate Card, open! Warp Gate!"

The Gate Card revealed itself beneath Atmos. The Bakugan remained completely still as he suddenly teleported away in a rainbow glow. Once the glow faded, Atmos and the crew was gone, leaving the chamber vacant once more.

On the other end, Shuji covered up as winds arose from Atmos and the guys slowly rising from the Gate Card's glow. The avian cawed loudly, causing an alarm in the nearby citizens. They all made way as Atmos began to fly overhead, yet Shuji looked up with a bright face.

"Alright, it totally worked!"

"Nice job, Shuji!" Jase shouted from Atmos' back. "Now let's be on our way! Atmos!"

The Ventus Bakugan cawed again as he reached his talons down for Shuji. The battler looked confused and scared as the talons closed in on him, making him whimper and try to run away. "H-hey! Wait-!" But he had no chance, not while Atmos clutched him in his talons and carried him up into the atmosphere. "Woah-waaaaah!"

"Everyone, hang on tight! This is going to be a fast ride!" Atmos warned. He turned in the air and went flying over the street. He kept climbing and flapping, until at last he was over the city airspace. For the umpteenth time, he cawed loudly, with Shuji screaming with comical tears spreading on either side of his eyes.

"AAAH! Not so fast! I didn't sign up for this!" he yelled frantically. "WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE SO CRAZY~?!"

* * *

"Warning: Failsafe warp jump to detonate in 5 minutes." The intercoms to the lab said. The lab door slid open, revealing Maximus and Xander having taken the elevator. Both stepped out and into the white basement chamber. There, they were walking dead ahead in equally dead silence. They had frowns plastered on their faces from the unfortunate turns of events, they all did. Coming into view on either side, Hendrix began walking with heavy strides, with Ariella with a sassy sway in her hips from the opposite. And following behind was Killian in the back with a serious stride.

They had no room to talk, they didn't have the time to do so. Maximus lead Rogue Zero through another set of double sliding doors to the room where they were in front of the chambers where the Bakugan were mutated. They all stayed silent as Maximus reached over at the screen and inserted a conjunction of keys into the buttons. Once the code was fixed, the space behind them opened into a circle in the ground. Rising up from the platform skyward to their elevation were six glass tubes. They all turned around and faced the tubes with readiness and proceeded into one at a time. They all entered tubes corresponding to the elemental circle, with Maximus on the southern end, and with Xander on the north, with Hendrix and Ariella diagonal, and Killian being just above Ariella.

Once ready, all the tubes closed. The energy began to charge beneath them until the plates beneath them shined brightly, transporting them all away from the lab.

* * *

Atmos sailed over towards Thermosphere's walls, where the group had entered. He began to descend lower, much to Shuji's squealing relief.

"There's our exit!" Maggie chimed.

Atmos descended lower and lower, making sure not to fall on people. Once he reached the small trees where the group looked out of yesterday, he let go of Shuji, making him land on his face with an "oomf!"

"Ow." He muffled.

Atmos landed on the ground behind, where everyone hopped off his back. They all landed on their feet and Jase turned towards Atmos, sending him back to ball form. The green sphere was caught in his glove as if it was a raindrop.

Shuji got up in the Ventus battler's face with comical anger. "HEY, YOU JERK! YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST WARNED ME WHEN YOU PLUCKED ME LIKE A FLOWER! WHAT AM I, A ROCK?!" he yelled.

"Sorry, there wasn't any time to prepare." Jase explained.

Luke looked towards the huge square entrance in the wall beyond the trees. "I see the way out!"

"Me too! That's way we came in!" Abis Omega shouted.

"Then let's go!" Shawn urged. Everyone around him nodded and proceeded.

"Warning: t-minus 3 minutes until failsafe warp detonates. Everyone to their stations and homes immediately. This is not a drill!"

With pants, the group hurried with all their might towards the exit. They hurried down the filthy ventilation with the same directions they took, thanks to Jase having memorized the road they had taken. They paced remarkably fast down the tunnels taking them to the exit. Within the given time, they were able to see a dinted light in the distance.

Luke's eyes flashed wide. "Is that it?!"

"Yes! We're there!" Esther shouted.

As they continued to travel down the runway, the ventilation was beginning glow green, like it was becoming radioactive. The glow around them was starting to vibrate as well.

"What now?!" Shuji panted.

"I don't know…but my body's feeling light." Shawn hesitated.

Jase's eyes narrowed. "We're being caught up in the transport! Everyone, move now!"

"T-minus 10…9…8…"

Everyone was 10 feet from the massive vent, closing in fast on the open way they entered.

"7…6…5…"

The glow intensified into a sheer brightness around them. Behind them, a beam of light was beginning to make its way down the ventilation system. Everything within the light faded, getting closer to the group as Maggie jumped out first, followed by Shuji.

"4…3…2…"

Shawn and Jase made it out next. They all fumbled to the ground while Luke was next. When he looked back, he saw Esther a little farther back, and the light was just grazing her back. As Esther was feeling her body starting to fade, Luke's eyes widened as he reached out to her. He grabbed her hand in shock and yanked her out as fast as possible."

"1…0."

Esther yelped as she fell out of the ventilation system in time. She fell onto Luke and onto the ground. Both thudded incredulously as the entire Thermosphere, even its walls, were glowing a bright green. The green light was like a beacon that was magnetizing everything around, leaving Shawn, Maggie, Shuji, and Jase too all look up with mixed shock as the tower of green light that beamed skywards. Like a shooting star, it vanished into a glint in the sky, leaving behind something to make it memorable – a humungous crater.

It took a while before anyone could've processed what just happened. They all just sat there with perplexed looks, barely able to comprehend or let alone tell what was going on.

"Uh, guys…?" Maggie sounded nervous. "Did…that just…?"

"Yeah, it happened." Shawn said, eyes equally as wide. He and the others were starting to get up. Once on their feet, they looked out at the enormous crater that stretched for miles on end, and was so deep the they couldn't even see the bottom.

Shuji bent over, peering into the darkness. "Woah…"

"The entire city just…vanished." Maggie said, looking down right beside him.

Jase peered down with a frown. "…no, not quite."

"Explain, please." Atmos insisted.

"An entire city can't exactly 'vanish' under circumstances such as these. There's another reason. Remember, it kept saying a failsafe warp, meaning it teleported." He looked up towards the sky. "And if what I believe is certain, it must have been teleported back to wherever it came from."

"Nnnngh…"

A moan got everyone's attention. They all turned around to face the sound, coming towards the ground where Luke was lying on his back, groaning. Esther laid on her stomach, groaning as that pull and thud left her with a hazy mind.

Shawn looked at the sight, a hand to his hip. "Good grief."

"Well isn't this a treat." Jase teased.

Maggie snickered with her hand covering her mouth. "A little early for a cuddle, now isn't it?" she cooed.

Esther began opening her eyes, blinking a few times before realizing she was on something hard. "Mmmm…hm?" She looked down, seeing Luke come around as well. Her cheeks bared a weak pink. "Luke!" Before he had time to come around, she scooted off him frantically.

"Owww, my head…" Were the first words that came out of his mouth. He sat up, rubbing his hair and cranium. She looked towards Esther, seeing her with hands up. "Hey, that was kind of hard, you know?"

"Sorry…" she apologized. A grin then formed on her face. "But thank you, Luke. You saved me."

Luke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, looking away nonchalantly. "Don't mention it…" Once again, the two were caught in silence. Esther looked down at her – abundant – chest, while Luke kept rubbing his head and looking away.

"Are you two done making a scene?" Both looked up, seeing Shawn with a smirk. "As fruitful as it is, I think we had enough eye candy for one afternoon."

Both Luke and Esther zipped to their feet, both giving him furious glares. "It's not like that!" Luke yelled.

"I just fell on him, that's all!" Esther sniped.

Shawn sweat-dropped at their denial, but went on with it. "Okay, okay! No need to burn me!" he nervously smiled.

Luke turned towards the crater, his eyes widening from shock. "Huh?!" He raced towards the edge, looking down at it with shock on the rise. "Wait a minute, what happened to Thermosphere? Wasn't it here a minute ago?"

Abis Omega popped open beside him. "Where did you think it went?"

Esther looked down at the ground, same as her Atchibee on her shoulder. "I hope all those people weren't hurt within that warp."

"Me too." Atchibee said.

Shuji, however, beamed with pride. "Heh! Well if you ask me, the only ones who don't deserve sympathy are those punks who tried to get in our way."

"Hey, yeah! You're right!" Maggie exclaimed. "Did this mean you won, Shuji?"

Shuji rubbed his nose with his finger. "You bet I did." He laughed.

"Sounds like you had some kind of battle then. Better than us, I hope." Shawn smirked.

"Yeah, that guy wasn't so tough, right Fly Beetle?" Shuji looked down at his Subterra Fly Beetle, but the Bakugan was still in ball form and hardly responding. "Hm? Hey, you there? Fly Beetle…?"

The Bakugan remained in ball form, stirring. "Uuuugh…I think…we need to dial it back a bit. Sorry." He apologized tiredly. It was enough he had to fight alone, but facing a Mystic Elico and then a tainted Moskeeto back to back really did a number on him. It was a miracle he was still conscious.

Shuji realized the toll taken, but he turned away sheepishly. "Hey, don't mention it." He huffed. "I guess I overdid a little back there. Sorry…"

Jase looked at Shuji with a smile. "Well now, this is a surprise, Shuji."

"What?"

"You're being rather humble for your Bakugan. Well aren't you such a peach."

Shuji's face flustered in pink. "S-shut up!"

"While we're on the subject…" Esther got the group's attention, her hand to her chin. "Those opponents we've all faced. It looks like we've found the ones responsible for this whole organization. They called themselves…Rogue Zero, was it?"

"That's what they were yammering on about." Luke nonchalantly answered.

"It sounds like these guys mean business if they were able to do all that to fellow Bakugan." Verias said.

"D-dooiii…" Jelldon was lying in Maggie's palm, though popped open, he was facing the sky and twitching. "So dark…so very, very dark…so scary…" he squealed in a high pitch.

Atmos looked down. "I hate to say this, but if that battle prolonged further, I'm not sure we would have made it out in one piece."

"The facts are in. It's clear that these opponents who we're up against are far beyond our level of expertise." Jase said as he adjusted his glasses. "At least, those two we fought were. I believe their names were Maximus and Xander, right?"

Esther nodded. "Right, their Bakugan were really powerful. The energy spikes they gave off were much greater than the ones we felt when we fought Hendrix and Ariella. If it weren't for you stepping in, we wouldn't have won. Thank you again."

Shuji fell onto his bottom in a pain groan. "Uuugh! Maaan, I feel like I'm gonna die…"

Jase chuckled. "Well of curse you would. You and Maggie played a very vital spot to this operation. Your cooperation was worth it. But still, Shuji, I must apologize for such a burden placed on you. I understand if you're not exactly up to speed with all this debriefing."

Luke sat down cross-legged as well, resting his chin on his right palm. "Hey, I'm with the big guy over there. After something as scary as that, I'd rather lay low for a day."

Abis Omega curled over, closing into ball form. "Those guys we ought, they're tough…"

"Maybe, but that won't be the last of them I suspect." Atchibee replied.

"Do you think they're still on New Vestroia?"

Verias turned towards them. "Let's hope for all our sakes no."

"No, it can't be that simple." Jase said, getting everyone to look at him. "These people we've come across, them and their Bakugan alike, they are indeed powerful. They are without a doubt tremendous peril to our objective. I'm afraid that unless we try and see this through, home won't be within our sight for a very long time."

Hearing this, Luke snapped up to his feet. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm serious."

"Then there has to be some way to figure all this out!" Luke reasoned. "Isn't there like another teleportation grid or something, or maybe another place here that can help us solve all this?"

Abis Omega popped open again. "Wait, wasn't there another city you said was here?"

The reminder caught everyone's attention.

"That's right!" Esther exclaimed. "There was another city!"

"And that city was the polar opposite of here, right?" Shawn asked the group.

Jase again adjusted his sunglasses, making the sunset's rays deflect off them. "Correct." He folded his arms behind his back and started walking. "We may have won this round, but the battle is far from over for us. We still have one link left that we can surmise will be our next point of interest. And if my theory is certain…we may find Rogue Zero there as well, waiting for us."

"I sure don't like the sound of that." Verias admitted.

"Maybe, but if it's for the Bakugan race, then it's up to us for the time being to at least try." Atmos said.

Luke faced the sunset, his eyes fixated on the prize at hand. He wasn't liking at all where this was going, but he didn't have an option. He had to keep fighting, even if he had trouble once. He looked down at his clutched fist. It was balled, but not tightly. He frowned deeply at his lack of determination and bravery, remaining silent. _'If I want to get home again…I have to get stronger.'_

"We should get some rest for now. We've had a long day." Esther said.

Jase nodded. "Agreed. We'll rest up for the night in the Trailer and pick up from where we left off. We have a lot of rethinking to do."

The group turned and walked away from the crater towards the hills, where their beloved transportation laid resting. As they drew away, Esther noticed that Luke was still lagging. "Luke!"

Hearing her, he snapped back from the sunset. "Right!" Hurrying long, he and the others went towards the Trailer. Behind Luke, Abis Omega floated along.

* * *

Inside another lab, the settings were similar to the ones back in Thermosphere. For the most part, it was all the same, only with a little more space in it. There was proper lighting included, illuminating everything in the white lab with a clean, fresh light.

Sitting about idly in the white lobby, Killian, Hendrix, and Ariella were looking more than a little exasperated; Ariella more so than the rest of the flock. She walked a ways away and swiftly turned back towards the others. "You incompetent fools." She mocked. "This is all your faults! If it weren't for your guards being let down, none of this wouldn't have happened!"

Hendrix leaned against the wall with arms crossed. He frowned with a placid expression.

"What are you looking at? You let a miserly child get the drop on you, and this is how you act?" she barked.

Hendrix narrowed his eyes towards her. "I can take fault for my part…but yours is unjustified, Ariella." He rebuffed.

"You're just...a lapdog!" she snapped. "Don't talk back to someone if you can't even look them in the eye you mutt!"

Killian snorted and kept his eyes shut. A cruel blow indeed has been brought to him.

Ariella grunted. She hated being pointed out her faults, but she chose to dismiss and turn towards Killian, who had one leg up and resting his tired expression on his palm. "And what about you? I thought you could handle that fat dweeb. You stopped that silly little girl, so what was the problem this time, huh?"

The doors to the lab opened, reveling Maximus and Xander entering. Maximus had a half-grin, while Xander was deeply annoyed.

"And look who decided to show up." Ariella huffed. "Supposed you two failed to do your job, too?"

Maximus smirked. "My, my, Ariella, seems you're fairly worked up. What's this defaulting Hendrix and Killian. They were doing really well on their parts if you ask me."

The older woman crossed her arms. "And yet we still failed."

"Tch, shut up, hag." Xander mocked. "You really are a sore loser."

A tick mark appeared on Ariella's head. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me, _hag_. At least Hendrix had a good reason a tried. And Killian's a good and reasonable person. Give them a break. If anything, you should be more careful with what you say around your equals."

The woman near her thirties was blowing her top. She turned away with a scoff, unwilling to deal with the others and their rebuffs.

"And here you say we're the immature ones." Maximus chimed as he passed the group. "Oh well, what's done is done. Still, we've lost Thermosphere. Something tells me we won't get a treat anytime soon because of this mishap." He stood in front of a regular-sized doorway, seeing that it was still locked up tight. He knew someone was on the inside and hard at work. He stared long and hard as his hood was over his head once more, shrouding him in his evil mystery.

"He's been in there this whole time." Hendrix explained.

"Is he still at work?" Xander questioned.

Killian shrugged. "Knowing him, probably. I'm surprised he doesn't get migraines from being in there so long."

On a panel just on the right-hand side of the closed door, the screen flickered, revealing a man in the darkness and giving a cackling laugh. His laughter got everyone's attention as they stood up and closed in on the screen.

"Cesar." Maximus greeted.

The shrouded scientist subsided in his laughter, smiling. "Ah~! My friends." He cooed. "I see you've all put on quite the show back there." He snickered again, which turned into a laughter.

"Sounds like you're having fun." Xander sniped. "Something you'd like to share?"

Cesar wiped a tear from his eyes. "It's just as I hoped. The Chaos Ability Amplification was indeed a success! All these data tests, and all these statistics, they're exactly what I've been looking for! Your Bakugan's bodies have indeed grown from these forbidden card blueprints that I customized and originated from my genius. Without a doubt, my tests have reached the _exact_ levels of where the Bakugan should be right now!"

"Well we're glad you're happy…but for us, that level just isn't good enough. Apparently _someone_ wasn't able to harness it well." Ariella shot a look at Killian. He shrugged it off.

Cesar's smirk could've been seen through the darkness of the other side. "And if I serve right from the research videos, the same implied to you as well, Ariella." His rebuff earned him narrowed eyes from the Aquos battler. "Oh well, you know what they say, can't win them all."

Maximus frowned. "Cesar."

"Hm?"

"Tell me, how has that secondary project you've been meaning to work on?"

The scientist's eyes widened. "Ah! Finally, now we're getting somewhere!" he meekly cheered. "Finally, some attention to my research and development, oh, Maximus, you caring dog you." He turned around in his huge seat, facing the darkness. "If you must know, I've actually started the project early this morning. The attention is well worth it, and the results are so far sublime sort of speak."

"Have you been able to achieve the requests?"

Cesar adjusted his glasses. "Well naturally. Picky as you are nothing can run pass my genius. You should all have your little play toys within a few days' time."

"Good. See to it that progress stays on schedule."

Cesar sighed. "Well of course, but you know, a little appreciation does come a long way. It would be a lot of meaning if someone happened to recognize my talents."

Ariella looked down in annoyance at his need of attention. "You really are full of exaggeration, I swear."

Killian shrugged. "You're good with us, Doc. Thanks again for the help."

Cesar smiled once again as he turned towards the screen. " _That's_ what I like to see. Thank you, Killian! At least _someone_ knows how to be humble around those who do all the work." He raised a brow towards Ariella, but all she did was remain silent.

"Are the organic ones in your set as well?" Hendrix questioned.

"Patience, my good Hendrix. In good time."

"Well time isn't our ally I'm afraid." Xander reported. "So if it doesn't kill you, you can get back to your work then." His eyes narrowed. "Just make sure they are work right."

Cesar whipped a lock from his hair, again cackling a laugh. "Again challenging my genius? Well allow me to oblige to that…" He folded his fingers atop of the other as he watched as Rogue Zero was starting to diverge. With the screen seeing just Maximus some ways away and getting further, something went off in the scientist's mind. "Maximus, a word, if you would?"

Hearing his name, the Rogue Zero leader stopped in place while his colleagues went out of the lobby.

"I've been rather curious about these little misfits that were picked up in this skirmish. They seem to be giving you quite the amusement, right?"

Beneath his hood, Maximus' half-grin could be seen. "You can say that."

"Really? Such slippery eels managing to test your wits. You don't suppose that I could abide to my own curiosities, would you?" he insinuated with a coquettish smirk.

Maximus knew where this was going. By all accounts he would love nothing more than see them squashed, but the fact they beat Killian one-on-one proved something else. This was no laughing matter, for now that is. He smirked wily. "See to it then. Just don't make it delay your progress too long."

Cesar bowed. "Gladly, sir."

With that, the screen turned off. On the opposite side of the locked lab, everything was essentially dark around the mad genius. He turned on his chair onto the other armrest and smirked. Nonchalantly, he began to press buttons on the armrest, getting a miniature holographic screen to project in front. Various screenshots showed Luke's group and their various Bakugan. "These humans and their Bakugan are very interesting, wouldn't you say?" In his other hand, in a ball form, there was a closed Bakugan that was essentially black all over with a purple top and white underside. Like the other Bakugan, he gave off a malevolent energy, making Killian chuckle yet again. "I think it's time that we start running your own tests. Let the experimenting begin…"

As he cackled maniacally all throughout his lab like the stereotypical madman, the exaggerated genius was zoomed out, revealing more of the dark room. For the most part, everything was in darkness, but in six cylindrical tubes that were as tall as full-grown trees, there were two figures looking dormant, while the blue tube had water or some sort of liquid inside. Tendrils were bubbling as pieces and broken body parts of some Bakugan were held in place, and in the spots of the tubes where the Darkus, Pyrus, and Haos symbol would be, there were blueprints on holographic screens of the finished products. They all looked mechanical, with parts still missing.

The first few tests were a success for Cesar's liking, and now it was his turn to meddle with their cumbersome foes.

* * *

 **Boom! Moments out before February ended! So sorry the update took so long, I sincerely didn't mean for it to take such a prolonged time, but January was my laptop issues, and all of February, I have been working endlessly to finish my** _ **One's Road to Remembrance**_ **fanfic. Now that I got that done and out of the way, I can now get back to this story. But don't think this is all that I'll be working on. As it turns out, starting March, I shall be working on my newest project in conjunction with this one, and for those who have been following me since the very beginning of my writing hobby, you know that it's final installment to my OCxErza Pokémon/Fairy Tail crossover!**

 **So anyways, do hope this update was worth it. Let me know if you enjoyed the interactions, the tough battles that Luke and everyone had to participate in, and anything else that caught your attention! Until next time!**


	9. Field Experiment

Fingers glided over a holographic keyboard a few inches above its actual board. The projected screen in front of Jade were showing a number of diagnostics and words he was being careful as to synchronize to the best of his abilities. His eyes shifted left and right, ascertaining every ounce of information he could've gotten and converted by a few tiny buttons. He took a single second to look down at Atmos, seeing him in ball form. Although, it looked like he was observing humbly. Jade resumed his work.

' _If we're going to make it further ahead…we'll be requiring changes for the better.'_ He thought.

The screens in front of him were all paneling either off to the side loading material, or in some cases showing pie charts with moving hands to show calibration. With it changing as of recently, he pressed a button next to him.

"Shawn, how are those modifications coming along?" He asked aloud.

" **They're pretty steady. They shouldn't take too long now.** " Shawn's voice said over the intercom. He was, in actuality, in another part of the Trailer, on the underside of it to be more precise. He had a toolbox beside him that was in one of the closets of the convertible that came in emergency fixes. Using a wrench, he twisted another bolt into the centerpiece behind one of the huge tires.

" **Good. Should the projection to the wheels' conversion be increased? You can tell me if I'm not applying all that much.** " Jase said.

Pulling away to rub his arm over his forehead to wipe sweat off, Shawn smirked. "Don't be so humble, come on. You're keeping it as stable as it is. We should have it ready soon. I'm on the last wheel."

" **Understood.** "

Verias was popped open, watching Shawn wok on the rudders that he was installing to the wheels. Shawn had long since explained what he was doing, and Verias was in no position to do anything to help. Really, his chance was to stay quiet and spot his partner in case something happened.

Further away from the Trailer, the remainder of the group was sitting around idly. The two had been working on it for a long time now, and all the waiting was grating Luke's nerves.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Luke groaned tiredly on a rock. "My brain is going to die before I do if this keeps up."

"Bare some patience if you can, Luke." Esther said.

"But they've been at it all morning. Seriously, why are they doing this again?" he testified.

Abis Omega popped open on the ground. "Don't ask me. I'm just as clueless as you humans."

"They said that in order to get to Troposphere, we'll have to cross over a large mass of sea." Esther explained, turning back towards the Trailer. "But due to circumstances, the Trailer isn't fully designed for oversea voyage."

"So they're trying to fix it up?" Atchibee guessed on her shoulder. "That's pretty ingenious to me."

Esther grinned. "You're not the only one, Atchibee. I'm just as shocked that Jade managed to operate the Trailer diagnostics that fast. And Shawn's surprisingly well with mechanics, too."

Luke shrugged like it was no big deal. "Why are you all so shocked? Shawn's always been good with tools." He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "When he isn't around, he's usually off doing mechanic stuff."

Esther looked at Luke with shock. "Oh? So Shawn's a mechanic for a living?"

"Self-taught, last I checked." Luke laid back on the flat rock, arms behind his head as the sun beamed down on his face. "But seriously, is it really supposed to take this long? I feel like I'm dying of boredom here."

"Yeah, they've been working on that thing all morning." Maggie chimed in. She wasn't too far away, dangling her feet as she sat on a higher rock looking towards the sky with a bored expression. "Are they even taking breaks?"

"This is alien technology they're meddling with. We should probably respect their space. They know what they're doing better than we do." Esther said.

Luke sighed once more. "Fine…"

Esther turned towards Shuji next. "Shuji."

The Subterra battler was in the shade with one leg out, and an arm resting on the knee. He turned towards Esther. "Yeah, what? We're ready?"

Esther shook her head. "No, I was wondering. How's Fly Beetle?"

Shuji looked at her with confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You both did a lot of battling yesterday, didn't you? I would imagine Fly Beetle would still be feeling a lot of exhaustion. After all, you did beat one of Rogue Zero, didn't you? That must have taken a lot out of you."

In a way, she wasn't wrong. Shuji was still feeling some recoil after those last two battles in the colosseum. He was honestly too pooped to even get up right now with how sore he felt. But he looked towards Fly Beetle, who was still in a ball in his palm. The Bakugan had been really quiet for awhile now, but that was because he was probably still recovering. But like Shuji, he was tough.

He looked back towards her, showing a frown. "Don't sweat it. The big guy's doing just fine."

"Funny, by 'sweat' and 'big guy', do you mean you?" Maggie chirped.

Shuji zipped back on his feet, showing a tick mark. "SAY WHAT?! YOU COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!"

Maggie did her best to suppress a childish chuckle.

Jelldon looked towards Maggie with confusion. "Are humans that sensitive about their own weight?"

Maggie winked as she pointed a finger skywards. "Well some more than others. It's all in the self-esteem."

"HEY! I HAVE SELF-ESTEEM!" Shuji's shrieks were in the background.

Maggie leaned in towards Jelldon, giving him a more motherly chiding facial expression. "But remember~, if there's one thing no one _ever_ does, it's to tell or ask a woman about her weight."

"Oh…why's that?"

"Because if they do, then a meteor comes straight down and obliterates them of course!" she happily lied.

"EEK! I'm sorry!" Jelldon cowered into ball form once again, causing Maggie to laugh at his silliness.

"Oh don't be dramatic, Jelldon." She eased up, cupping her gloved hands together and scooping up Jelldon. "But really though, people who ask or mock a woman's weight is a bad and sensitive object we don't cross. So try not to say anything about that to girls, okay?"

Jelldon popped back open in her hands. "Okay…" Out of wonder, his green eye bent down, and then back up. "Maggie, am I fat?"

The Pyrus girl laughed loudly. As she let out her amusement, the 10-year-old poked Jelldon square in the face. "Of course not, silly. You're perfect just the way you are. That's what we humans consider as accepting one another."

Meanwhile, Luke was still laying back against the rock that had been his cushion for the longest time now. His annoyance was being drowned out by a thought that had been clouding his head ever since the disappearance of Thermosphere yesterday. The sun was beating over his head, but his green eyes were squinted as he tried to look. But what he saw wasn't the sun, but he saw the figment of heat that was Hyper Dragonoid. Thinking back harder, that heat and that power the forbidden card did was dangerously insane, even for something like him. He was so lost in thought that everything else drowned out around him.

His attention went back towards the fight, how Goblinball and Hyper Dragonoid were completely putting Abis Omega at his mercy. He hardly got a few good blows in at all. It was just sad now that he thought about. _'What am I doing? Am I even strong enough to pull this off?'_ He questioned himself. _'All that power, and I just shook in my boots like a frightened kid. God, how the hell am I supposed to get home if I'm just gonna feel that way again?'_ He was beginning to look strained as he put a hand over his eyes, shielding himself from blinding rays and into darkness.

' _If I want to get home again…I have to get stronger.'_

That sentence from last night rang in his head over and over again like church bells. He had to get home; he didn't have any security on some alien planet. Of course that isn't to say that he didn't have help along the way. He probably would still be in the forest far, far away lying in mud dead on his face if it weren't for his allies.

Abis Omega popped open beside him again, looking up at his partner in thinking. "Hey." He didn't get answer. "Hey." He said more forcibly.

Luke snapped out of his thoughts and lifted his hand. With a disgusted look, he turned towards Abis Omega. "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm thinking here?" he scolded.

Abis could see the resentment in Luke's eyes. Not to him personally, but the way he sounded, and acted as of last night, he could feel that Luke was taking this blow rather hard. "…tch, nothing." He turned away. "Just thought we could talk to pass time or something, but you're really that stubborn…"

Luke's face pouted. "Hey, I'm not stubborn, okay? I'm just…it's complicated."

"Yeah, yeah. You humans have always been so complicated."

Luke turned towards the sun again, eyes shut with arms behind his head. "Yeah well takes one to know one. It's not like I'm that complicated. I don't even know what you are exactly."

Abis Omega snickered. "Well then I guess we're in agreement. We're both hard at reading other species."

Luke fell quiet as he stared somberly into the darkness that was his eyelids. The sun continued to brighten the rock shimmering across the land, but otherwise his head was still shrouded in black. "…those Rogue Zero guys…how do we get around them…?"

In his murmuring, Abis Omega heard the faintest of his morbid tone. The Bakugan looked ahead in silence, he, too, questioning his own inferior strength.

"Hey guys, come see this!" Shawn's loud shout was what broke the tension at long last. Luke shot up and looked towards him in shock.

"Shawn? Is it done yet?" he sounded so hopeful.

Shawn nodded with a smile. "Well why don't you come and see for yourself."

"Alright!" Luke shot off his rock and made way in a hurry back towards the Trailer. Not far behind, a cheering Maggie scuttled back with haste.

"Yaa~y!"

"Looks like we'll be getting back on track then." Esther said, following behind.

Shuji shot to his feet with a great shout up to the air. "Yeah! Now we're talking! Let's go kick some butt!" He made way in a hurry pass Esther, scuttling like Luke and the excited Maggie.

Esther snickered. "Such energy."

"Is maturity estrange for your culture?" Esther questioned.

In a matter of a few minutes, Luke and the gang were all standing before the Trailer in it's locomotive form. Standing in front of them was Jase, who had arms behind his back and giving the group the attention they needed. Once settled in, he began. "I trust that you've all had plenty of time to rest now. Since the modifications are now complete, we can begin the next phase of our mission."

Luke crossed his arms with another pout. "Okay, but why did you make us wait outside this whole time? Seriously, it's hot!"

"My apologies. I figured it should've been more sufficient if he had to work on whatever interior designs we had. But it's better to have been out of sight rather than out of mind, right?" His counterpoint left Luke to pout lower in place, giving a grim scribble over his head out of annoyance. "Now then, before we begin, I must warn you that since we haven't run any official tests on the Trailer's modifications, we'll have to tread lightly. That means we'll have to keep our pace stable if not slow so as to short out whatever power we may have converted."

"So then how long until we reach Troposphere you think?" Shawn questioned.

Jase adjusted his glasses. "Shouldn't be too long. A matter of a few days. If we reach island stops along the way, we can use that to our advantage and get whatever resources possible for the Trailer and ourselves while we're at it."

Maggie pumped her fists. "So what are these modifications you've made?"

Jase smirked. "Well…that would be telling now, would it?"

"Aw, you're no fun!" she pouted.

Shuji rest his hands behind his arms. "Hey, as long as we're heading somewhere, we may as well get it over with."

"I'm all for that." Fly Beetle said.

"I agree. With all do respect, Colonel, shouldn't we proceed?" Esther insinuated.

Jase nodded. "You're right. We'll save the details for when we're on the road." He stepped off towards the side, allowing passage into the ship. "Now then, you can all finally enter. Staying out here in the sun must've been so dreadful to you." He feigned just the right amount of tease and sarcasm, much to the annoyance of Luke.

The heir stomped his way, muttering incoherently unused language by nobles. He was preceded with his colleagues filing into the Trailer, with a snickering Jase to enter last. Once everyone was inside, they all worked their way towards the front down the hall, getting to the head of the Trailer.

Sitting in the driver's seat, Jase gave a serious look. "Alright, let's go!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted.

The wheels of the convertible whistled and grinded loudly as the Trailer took off towards west.

* * *

They thus began their trek once more. They were making steady progress within the hours' time. Jase said that the energy was minimized to where it would slow them down some, but so far, the Trailer was as fast as ever. It was like Jase to pull legs in such ways.

For as long as it's ever been, it's been nothing but a wasteland left and right. They haven't seen any sign of green for a while, and that's irregular, if not disturbing.

"We shouldn't be too far now." Jase looked up at the holographic map above his head. The red dot with sonar breaching everywhere indicated their position heading towards somewhere with blue in the left side of the map. "We're reaching the sea very soon."

"You think there's a beach?" Maggie questioned with a hopeful smile.

"I don't think we'll have the luxury this time around. Sorry, Maggie." Esther apologized.

Despite the disappointment, the pigtail-wearing girl smiled. "I know. It's just something I've always wanted to see."

"You've never been to the beach before, Maggie?" Shawn asked, surprised.

Maggie shook her head. "Nope. I've always stayed in one place my whole life. Besides…" She turned, modestly looking away. "It's not like we could've afford much of a trip anyway."

"What does that mean?" Jelldon asked. He looked towards his fellow Bakugan, who had curious expressions as he did.

"I say we just leave that up to interpretation." Verias figured. He wasn't that dumb, but he'd rather not dwell too deep in personal matters.

Luke sat back in his seat, arms folded behind his head again. "Well that sure sounds like a bummer. What's so great about staying in one spot your whole life?"

Shawn grinned at him, having a hand to his hip. "Gee, I wonder why's that?" he hummed. "Sounds like pot calling the kettle black if you ask me."

"Hey!"

"That's right. You only lived in your mansion grounds, haven't you Luke?" Esther recalled what Shawn explained to her and Jase back in Thermosphere. "You haven't much of the outside world then."

Luke nonchalantly looked away from her. "So what of it? It's not like it matters at this point."

"Maybe not, but I bet you'll feel something when we get to the ocean." Shawn said.

"The ocean you say?" Atchibee questioned. She turned towards Abis Omega. "Abis, sorry for asking, but aren't Bakugan like your species best suited around there?"

The sea serpent looked towards his friend in his own question. "What kind of a question is that?" He looked towards the holographic map of the deep blue. "I mean, I guess I know where you're coming from this, but it's not like I _have_ to be in the ocean. My kind just happens to live in any bodies of water, not that I personally been to the sea myself."

"Oh, I see." Atchibee turned away. "Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

Atmos turned towards Jelldon. "I don't mean to be rude, Jelldon, but does your Aquos species happen to swim?"

Jelldon's eyes went up a little. "Oh, that? Well yeah, usually the Aquos version of every attribute lives near water. I mean _I_ usually don't, but I can breathe and swim underwater if I really wanted to."

"I see, so it's more of a preference thing."

"Why so curious, Atmos? Ever asked other of your species if they could ever fly?" Verias asked.

"It's not exactly that typical, you see. The only other attributes my species takes up are Haos, Subterra, and Pyrus. Usually some Atmos like to live in flocks, but most usually stay on their own. I don't go throwing arbitrary questions so needlessly like half-minded fools do."

For some reason, another wave went up Luke's spine.

"But I'll be fair. Abis Omega out of water isn't all that common for me. Sorry if I'm coming off as so judgmental on you."

Abis Omega shook his head. "Don't be. But since we're all asking questions here, has your kind ever been fond of water, Fly Beetle?"

The Subterra Bakugan looked up at his friends with wonder. "I guess so, but Aquos Fly Beetle are the water hoarders. I just spend my time in the forest. I rather not dispute over territory."

"Well, guess we'll all have an experience with the sea then." Atchibee said.

Luke looked over his shoulder, staring at Jase. "Hey, are we there yet?" he whined.

Jase was keeping a steady course onwards, frowning. "We should be getting into view right now. Everyone look ahead."

The whole group looked forward and out the windows of the Trailer. They all got close as to where the Bakugan hopped onto the windowsill to get a look. Up ahead, they were seeing bits of green. The green was grassy, with several palm trees. It was like an oasis almost that stretched for miles over the horizon.

Luke leaned into the glass. "Green?"

"The water during the storms can sometimes wash up, allowing plants to fertilize and grow." Jase explained. "It's just a small stretch before we reach the sea from here."

"Oh yeah! Now we're talking!" Shuji shouted excitedly.

The group went driving into grassy terrain, but due to reasons, and potential Bakugan inhabiting the shorelines, they had to take it nice and easy. As the Trailer slowly moved about forward, bushes and shrubs were brushed to the side, including a few Aquos Abis Omega, some Jelldon, Juggernoid, even some Stug. With Bakugan clearing, the path began to open up beyond a small palm tree line straight ahead. They passed through it, the land shockingly going from hard rock, to dirt in the woods, to sand.

"There it is."

Maggie's eyes widened at the sight. "Oh wow! So big!"

Luke stared ahead, his own eyes widening in shock. "So…that's the sea…"

The ocean was grand. It was nothing but waves constantly sliding up and down the sand back into the waters. Beyond that, the sun was shimmering down on the oceanic water that went for miles on end. Far along, it was sheer blue everywhere.

"Looks like we're closing in." Esther said in seriousness, unaffected by the beauty of the sea.

Shawn nodded. "Sure looks like it. Ready to fire that new trick up, Jase?"

The Ventus battler nodded. "It would be an honor. I ask that everyone get to their seats. This may get bumpy."

Everyone did as told and rushed into the five other seats available. They got in their respective chairs and braced themselves as they closed in on the open waters ahead. The Trailer roared as it suddenly picked up speed, driving into the sea at full throttle.

"We're in!" Shawn shouted.

"Right! Activating rudder conversion!" Jase commanded with an authority that made everyone silence, it was no wonder he was a Colonel. He pressed buttons with just a few fingers in a span of a few seconds, and the next thing that happened, the whole Trailer suddenly jerked.

"Woah!" Maggie lurched. "What was that?"

Jase smirked.

As the Trailer began to go deeper out to the ocean water, the many tires began to shift on the sides. The many counted tires that were buoyant were slowly tilting and shifting to the bottom of the Trailer, with half of each tire sticking out to the sides. The inner spokes of each tire started to alter their shapes as well, the inner, sharper rudders starting to lower out and down the replace the spoke. Once locked in place, the rudders turned and began to spin, projecting the Trailer upwards. The group inside was doing their best to stay stable while everything got all rocky; even Shuji was practically hugging his console to stay alive.

The whole Trailer was rocking with the waves, but the many wheels were propelling water around and backwards around the convertible. The entire domain was officially on the move again, roaming through the open seas like some sort of yacht.

"Modification: Sea Travel…" Jase's eyes showed with his shimmering glasses, narrowed with a seriousness. "Complete."

Esther stood up, looking ahead to realize they weren't sinking. "We've actually done it."

Shuji was clutching his teeth tight before soon stopping. His eyes opened, blinking a few times. "Huh? We're not drowning…?"

"Surprised?" Shawn teased. "Now you see why we took so long."

Luke went wide-eyed once more as he got out of his seat. He raced straight for the edge of the window, looking out to see the mainland behind them. They had to be at least 200 meters out by now. "This is…" He looked down, seeing the seawater brush up against the Trailer, yet it only shrunk back as the tires showed again. "They really did it…this is the sea…"

Esther approached Luke from behind, seeing him in awe. "It's not a bad view, is it?"

Shocked, he turned around to see Esther. "Oh, uh, not really…"

Esther smiled in sincerity. "I think you'll like it, once you get used to it."

"Now then…" Jase pressed a few more buttons on the holographic keyboard. On top of the entire Trailer, the railing meant for it in stationary mode jutted up, acting as a guard. Now it looked like a real ship, at least from the side. "What do you say we all take a breather and enjoy the ocean view?"

Maggie gasped excitedly and turned back towards Jase. "Wow, Jase! This is so cool! You're so awesome!"

Jase smirked. "Well, I don't know about 'cool', but thanks for the appreciation, Maggie."

Shawn raised a brow. "Well someone sure looks like he's having a glory day."

"Yeah right, it was your mechanic stuff anyways that did the trick, right Shawn?" Luke inquired defensively.

Shawn looked towards his best friend with surprise. "Hey now, taking sides with me, are you? Better hope the Colonel doesn't care for favoritism."

Luke looked at him dumbly. "What's that mean? It was a fact."

"Well, in any case, we're off to Troposphere, and that's what's important." Esther said, getting the group back on track. "Still, thank you both."

"Sure."

Jase adjusted his glasses with a smile. "Don't mention it."

The transformed Trailer ventured onwards through the oceanic waters, heading farther out west to where the adventure was to take them.

* * *

Ariella sat with one leg over the other as she was sitting in her chair at a round, blue table. The table was fading into a bright center with a medium-sized quos symbol imprinted on it. Dead center was her Clawcer, still closed and black all over. "To think we've lost this much space." She sullied, tapping her index finger constantly against the table's edge. "What a waste."

Around her were five other tables with their respective positions, forming the circle for the attributes, which were imprinted respectively. However, the only ones accounted for were herself and Hendrix.

Hendrix sat diagonally across from her, leaning back with arms crossed. Like her, Rafflesian was in the center of his table. He had eyes shut as Ariella continued with her monologue.

"We've come all this way just to find powerful Bakugan, and then what? To realize that their potential has been wasted on these 'things' that Cesar has made." Her eyes narrowed in disgust. "If we're going to succeed in this operation, we're going to need more field results and to keep this city's core intact." She looked around, seeing that herself and Hendrix were the only ones present. "Where is Maximus?"

"He is busy within the city." Hendrix explained. "Apparently he got an important errand to run."

Ariella's eyes narrowed. "And I take it that Xander tagged along with him?"

"Yes."

The Aquos woman sighed. She figured Xander would be anywhere with Maximus; the bully is the loyal dog to the demon. She of was more allured to another disturbing fact, and that was Maximus. Normally, the Darkus leader wouldn't be doing much of anything other than biding time or watching other people make a mess of themselves. If he had an 'important errand', she could only guess it had to do with humans who interfered with their plans. She could go on for minutes on end about the annoyance she felt for…everything, but that wouldn't change much.

"Then where is Killian?"

"He was given permission to monitor the lab in Cesar's place."

Ariella's brow raised. "What's that? Are you saying Cesar is out somewhere?"

Her threatening curiosity didn't deter Hendrix in the slightest. "Field tests."

"Of what? I hope that it doesn't involve the project he's been working on. Because last I checked, wasn't it supposed to be for a couple more days perhaps?"

Hendrix' facial expression refused to shift. "If you're that curious, then go ask him yourself."

"Why? Aren't you curious?" Ariella insinuated rudely.

"My business is my own concern. You mind your space, as I do mine. Mind that's how respect is made."

Ariella glared daggers at Hendrix' calm backlash. She always felt the need to know, and she would get as many of any 20 questions out there answered. But Hendrix was the opposite. He hardly asks questions, and that's what's annoying. Refusing to deal with his philosophy, she snatched up her Clawcer and departed from her round table.

Hendrix looked back down towards his Rafflesian. He was still quiet ever since the transformation, but he still felt empathy for the results. "Respect for another's life and decisions is biased. We all think we have the power to decide our own believes…but in the end, we follow another's path to destiny."

* * *

Troposphere's city wasn't much like Thermosphere in the slightest. While Thermosphere had cultural and otherworldly schematics of towers and buildings, Thermosphere had a little more futuristic feel towards it. Instead of a high wall like the other city had as a border, this one had no border, but instead it sat at the base of a large reservoir of water. Flowing waterfalls dove down from far inlands into banks beyond the city as it laid on a massive, green island. The few rivers that ran through the city were flowing with freshwater from the land itself. All around, citizens were seen looking lively and happy, with some people even seen with Bakugan ready to battle one another on dirt battlefields with trees full of life bordering, and rivers along the side.

Roaming through the street crowd, two figures proceeded calmly like nothing was happening. They passed over another block just after a group of car-sized hovercrafts with lids shut carrying families and individuals inside passed. A closer inspecting showed that it was Maximus and Xander, both looking around with frowns.

"Gotta say, the location was a nice one." Maximus said, his tone showing modest surprise.

"With all do respect, why are we out here again?" Xander reasoned. "Shouldn't we be back at the base gathering data."

"Leave that be. You ask why, Xander? Why not?" Maximus smiled as he passed over an arch metallic bridge through another moat of water. It arched over the passage of aquatic hovercrafts as they went both ways. "The air isn't half bad, and unlike Cesar, I could use a little fresh air."

Xander smirked with a snort. "Sure as hell can guess Ariella could use some of that as well I take it."

"We need to look around and inspect the changes to this city have been made specifically. If what Cesar did is true, then the results should be most gratifying. Our world could really use freshwater like this you know." He went on with his henchman following over the arched bridge. "I'm going to go over the energy output and compare it to the recent week of before."

"I'm sure Cesar's been able to do all that."

"That he has, but we need to be sure. If all else fails…we at least need a little souvenir other than Bakugan, right?" the smirk on Maximus' face widened, albeit with intense mystery.

Xander frowned as he went along. "Sir?"

"What is it?"

"Should we inform _him_?"

Maximus knew what he was talking about, but he did not like to press the matter further than that. He, too, frowned, but in deep pondering as he turned back ahead. "Not even." His statement was sheer cold, it was like the air around the two was getting chillier by the second, catching Xander by shock. "You heard him. When the time is right, we will discuss it further. Now tell me, has he been willing to show his face just yet?"

Xander hung his head in shame. He fell silent as his leader's powerful retort.

Maximus' deranged dark eyes were beneath his shaggy, unkempt hair, but it was clear he seemed to be less relaxed than before. "I'd rather _not_ look like a disappointment again. Failure just annoys me…more than anything."

The two continued to walk through the city, the sounds of waterfalls and rivers flowing drowning out their conversation from the rest of their race.

* * *

The Trailer mowed through the seawater, flowing waves behind its bulk. With its dexterity and train-like look, one could've mistaken it for a sea train moving at stable speeds with no signs of stop.

Several fingers ran across another solid keyboard, punching in another code. In front of Jase, several holographic panels were created, projecting in a filed order. The first image showed Hendrix, with his background being brown, and his Rafflesian popped open in a closer image comparison.

"Hey, what's that?" Maggie questioned.

Jase turned to look at his colleagues. "I'm glad you asked, Maggie. Now that I finally had time to spare on our little trip, I was able to create profiles to better understand our opponents thus far." He turned to look back up towards the filed projections. "As you can see, I organized the members thus far, to better understand them."

Luke slouched forward in his seat, looking unimpressed. "Is this school again?"

"Well, better safe than sorry." Shawn said. "But I think this'll help us in the long run, I suppose."

"Sounds boring to me." Shuji earned a glare from Esther, making a bead of sweat fall from his head. "…but then again, I don't mind a round of education or so!" he nervously exclaimed.

"Good." Jase tapped the keyboard once more, making all five panels show themselves in a pentagon fashion of all the Rogue Zero members thus far. "From what we know, the enemy is what's known or referred to as 'Rogue Zero'. From what we've seen and took into consideration, they've been harboring Bakugan from New Vestroia, in order to elaborate forbidden techniques to otherwise expand and enlarge their capacity for high levels of power." The projections changed, revealing video footages of the varied Bakugan that were expelling energy during the battles they had in Thermosphere. "While their overall objective is still unclear, what we can deuce is that it involves the power of needing Bakugan if they are willing to come thus far for them."

Maggie tilted her head. "But why come to New Vestroia of all places? Don't a lot of Bakugan live on Earth now?"

"Maybe, but some rather stay in open space. Catch the herd and you still get some stragglers." Shawn said.

Esther furrowed her brow as she put a hand to her chin. "But wait…Earth has Bakugan with power levels of around 600 Gs, at least according to the statistics that I read. Why come to a place where the power levels are almost twice as lower?"

"Yeah, sounds like a waste to me." Luke said.

Jase adjusted his glasses. "Well let's put this into perspective. Over the recent years, I've heard of some Bakugan having originated from more than just New Vestroia. Supposedly, they also derived from two other planets within another realm."

Shuji's eyes widened. "What? You serious?"

"Absolutely. Thankfully, with accordance to those who battled in Bakugan Interspace, and with research from the Battle Brawlers that have been relayed via network channels, we can say that most if not all the Bakugan on Earth had once been from the planets Gundalia, and Neathia."

"So then, our planet's species never went anywhere?" Jelldon pieced together.

Shawn put his hand towards his chin. "Yeah, now I think I get it."

"Get what? Spill it!" Luke demanded.

Shawn turned towards Luke. "Well, let's put it like this: If you separate one species of animal from the others, odds of it having to survive have to be low. So over time, they adapt; evolve in a way."

"That is precisely my point." Jase refocused. "Evidently, the alien Bakugan of those two planets have evolved to where perhaps their structures aren't compatible with these forbidden cards, or perhaps they've evolved so well that they are immune, leaving them at a constant. As opposed to New Vestroia, where Bakugan had originated, and are in primitive statures."

Luke's brow furrowed as the explanation went on. Bit by bit, he was just getting all the more frustrated. With that last sentence, he clutched his head. "GAH! Come on, guys! Fill me in here! What's really going on already?!"

Esther shot the irritated man a leer. "The New Vestroia Bakugan DNA isn't fixed like the ones on our planet, Luke. They're weaker in power, but they can unlock greater potential with those cards."

Luke's eyes widened. "You mean like a forced evolution, or something?"

"Exactly." Jase said. "Of course, these cards used on them seem to have created drawbacks to the Bakugan used on them. For example, their overall power has increased, but their bodies are still adjusting to the power. As an added shocker, their wills seem to have been depleted."

Maggie's face feel. "So then they're like puppets?"

"A bit extreme, but that's as simple as it can get."

Shuji crossed his arms and raised a brow. "So I think I get it. So they came to here because they wanted weaker Bakugan to surpass these already tough ones?"

"Yes. Very blunt of you Shuji." Jase smirked. "I'm surprised that after the fighting your brain still works just fine."

Shuji snapped up his seat. "You wanna eat a knuckle sandwich?!"

"But that still doesn't fix something right." Esther said, keeping the subject going. "Were we transported on accident, or was this on purpose?"

"Maybe it's this 'destiny' people keep talking about." Maggie chimed.

"Don't kid yourself! That stuff's a load of crap!" Luke huffed.

"It was a dimensional error, I suspect." Jase said. "Sometimes wavelengths expand too far when not calculated, and at that same time can pick up on other wavelengths from familiar reaches. Odds are that due to Bakugan always transporting themselves, there was a dimensional disturbance that stretched to Earth."

Esther looked down at her feet. "That would explain some aspects to that logic."

Jase turned back towards the holographic chart. He pressed on Hendrix's profile expanding the image to overlap the others. He cleared his throat before beginning another follow-up. "In accordance to Rogue Zero's introduction, I've conducted their profiles. The first one is known as Hendrix. He's the Subterra battler of Rogue Zero. He is a very quelled person. From what I've seen personally, he bears respect and only confronts if there is a must. His Bakugan is Subterra Rafflesian."

Maggie shot Shuji a mischievous smirk. "Maybe you can learn a thing or two about calm and respectable, Shuji." She teased.

Shuji growled with a fat line of a mouth. A tick mark was wide on his head as he glared at the smirking Maggie.

The panel swiped to the side, showing Ariella's profile next. "Next we have Ariella. She's known as the Aquos battler for their team. She's a rude and very arrogant person. If push comes to shove, she takes her might for granted but doesn't hesitate to bare her fangs at anyone. Her Bakugan is Aquos Clawcer."

Shawn's eyes narrowed at her. He recalled her all too well, and he didn't seem pleased.

"Yeah, yeah. We know those two already. Can't we get to the new stuff now?" Luke groaned.

The next panel showed Killian. "Now we move onto our newest findings, the three new members we've deduced. This one is Killian, and he is the Ventus battler for Rogue Zero. From what Maggie and Shuji have forwarded, Killian is a mellow person, but his battling skills are no less than sublime. A hard worker, and yet a fair fighter unlike Ariella. His Bakugan is Ventus Moskeeto."

Shuji and Fly Beetle stared at the monitor before them. They recalled how tough Killian was back when they had to fight him. It them every ounce of power they had, and they still barely held onto their raspy breaths.

The screen then showed Xander. "Next, we have the second-in-command of Rogue Zero. This one is Xander, the Pyrus battler, and the right-hand of Rogue Zero itself. He's devious and cruel, but nevertheless a very dangerous and bright opponent. We shouldn't turn a blind eye towards him if we ever see him again. His Bakugan is Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid."

"His abilities were dangerous enough when we had to stand up." Atchibee reminded. "His power level was always so high."

Esther's eyes narrowed. "It left a bitter taste in my mouth."

Te last panel showed Maximus. Upon the look of the devious smirk he carried, Luke jerked upright in his feet. His lips parted as he stared at him.

"And finally, we have the head of Rogue Zero. The Darkus battler, Maximus Rogue. He bears a cruel and cold battle demeanor and enjoys seeing his opponents try and entertain his love for power and battles. His Bakugan is Darkus Goblinball."

Along with Luke's glare at the bewildering face, Abis Omega was staring at the screen as well. The Aquos Bakugan looked quietly in an unsound manner while Luke's fists began to ball weakly.

"And that's all we got?" Shawn questioned.

Jase swiped all the projections away, making the green light fade. "For now, that's the information we have to work with."

"That Ariella girl sounds really bossy." Maggie puffed her cheeks. "Just you wait, I'll stop that witch!"

"Bold words, but can you back them up?" Jase teasingly challenged.

Maggie pumped her fists. "Yeah! Because Jelldon's not as weak as he was before! He can fry her crab and serve it with butter!"

Jelldon cringed at the thought, stinging and frying hard crabs when he can see himself getting pinched into a squishy pile made him less than amused. "Uh, can we vote on that…?"

"So now that we know who the enemy is, shouldn't we devise a strategy?" Verias asked the group.

"Now hold on a second." Shawn insisted. He turned towards Luke. "Luke, Esther."

"Yes?"

"Heh?"

"You said that Hendrix and Ariella took _six_ Bakugan that night, didn't they?" He looked back towards Jase. "So then why were there only five that we've seen so far?"

Esther folded her arms beneath her ample buxom. "That's a good question."

"From the sounds of it, it must've underwent that forbidden transformation as well." Atchibee foretold.

"And if that's also the case, then where could it have been hiding all this time?" Atmos wondered.

The group tried to think, but a red siren was going off on the screen behind Jase. Everyone gasped and turned towards it yet again, looking up to see a red signature heading their way.

"W-what's that now?" Jelldon asked.

"An unknown object is closing in from the direction we're heading into." Jase said. "Everyone, get ready."

Maggie, Shawn, and Esther all showed serious faces for what was to come. Shuji and Luke bared slight surprise from this reveal, and Jase was emotionless.

In a hurry, everyone hurried up towards the top of the Trailer. A latch opened upwards and flipped, enabling Luke to get up first. Once up the ladder, he sat his feet on the flat top of the convertible as it stopped in place. Everyone else soon followed him, looking around to see where the threat was coming from.

"Where is it?" Luke questioned.

Confused enough, they all heard a cackling laughter from above. Looking up, they saw someone that was starting to descend. He had one leg crossed over the other and his arms on the armrests of a enchanted white chair with gold edging and deeply refined. The bottom of said chair was black and circular, with green energy filters all around the outer rims to help it defy gravity. The man's face was all too recognizable, at least to Rogue Zero. He adorned a long-sleeved white coat with yellow fur-lined cuffs and shoulders. The collar was high and tall, yellow and exceptionally spiky. All over the coat were purple leopard-like spots to give it pizzazz. He wore white pants and gloves, and adorned black classy shoes as well.

The figure laughed long and loudly, until he at last descended on the far side of the Trailer, facing west while everyone else faced east. "Ah, I see we have ourselves a fully live stock amongst our little dessert table. Welcome, you primitive pe-"

"Oh, wow! He's got a flying chair!"

Maggie's shout completely broke the man's sentence. He nearly floored if it wasn't for him flying. He straightened back up with a clutched fist. "I had the audacity to come and show you my face myself and _that's_ the first thing that comes out of your mouths?!" he bellowed. "You little peabrains don't know an entrance when you see one!"

Jase stepped up, giving a frown towards the scientist. "My apologies for my colleague here. As you can imagine, children can rattle the mind of adults who don't have patience."

The scientist smirked as he adjusted his glasses, shimmering white light. "Hmhm~, be as it may, you're all here, and that's what I enjoy to see."

Luke stepped up, staring him in the eyes. "Who are you?!"

He frowned. "What a vulgar question. I am not 'you', and yet you ask who I am." He smirked as he waved a hand through his hair on the right side of his face. "I suppose I can leave you to a few hints. Tell me, have you been enjoying your time here with my little toys?"

"'Toys'?" Shuji reiterated.

Esther gasped in shock, her eyes widened. "Wait, you mean Bakugan?"

The scientist raised his arms high to the sky. "Haa~, so they _can_ catch on! I thought you weren't as bright, but I guess that goes to show when you work so hard on a genius they may make a mistake from time to time."

"A genius? Toys? What the heck is going on?" Luke demanded.

The scientist put a hand to his stomach and bowed in his seat. "Allow me to grace you with my presence. Call me Cesar Ventriliqua, otherwise, the remarkable genius of Rogue Zero!" he pompously announced.

Maggie gasped. "Rogue Zero?!"

Jase's eyes narrowed. "So there _was_ a sixth member."

Cesar smirked. "Right again. I trust that I've kept you interested in my little tricks that I keep coming up with."

Shawn's fists balled as Verias stood on his shoulder. "So then you're the one who…" he grunted. "You…"

Cesar's smirk turned ambitious. "Ah, yes~! I've left you stupefied again! Hahahahahahaha! It was I who used my miraculous and extraordinary talents to crack to code to customize the forbidden cards! All that you have seen with Rogue Zero…that power; that pure strength; that evolution of abilities! That…was all my…GENIU~S!" He laughed maniacally throughout the air, going on and on as everyone else was left to process what he was saying. Or the most part, they looked puzzled more with his attitude.

"So this guy's the brains or something I guess?" Shuji deadpanned.

"A rather unimpressive exaggeration to say the least." Jase said.

Cesar once again picked up on Jase's insult, almost flooring again. "Whaaat?! How dare you mock my beautiful art!" he yelled in anger. "You dare say that I'm unimpressive in your eyes, but then again, who's the ones looking down on who here?"

"That depends." Jase smiled.

Cesar glared at Jase for a moment before deciding to allow the matter to fast. "…hmph. Primitive cockroaches getting under my skin." He adjusted his glasses, once again smiling. "So you're the ones that were caught up in this little excursion we undertook, is it? My apologies, that was a mistake on my part. I hope the calibration didn't pick up on anything else out there."

Maggie pieced it together. "So then you teleported us here?"

Cesar sighed. "You blind? If it'll make you happy, then yes, it was I who did all that!"

"Sounds rather upfront when you're speaking of all these things you've done." Jase said. "Is this intentional or are you gloating?"

Again, Cesar grew annoyed. "Gnnngh! Are you saying that my works do not interest you?!"

"No, they do. But you don't."

For the umpteenth time, Cesar nearly floored. His head hung with his upper body sulking some. "Guhh…"

Luke sweat-dropped. "For someone who sounds like a mad scientist, he sure has a fragile ego…"

Cesar began to lowly chuckle. He raised his head, showing a smirk as his chuckling grew some more. "Now I think I get why the others have been too incompetent to truly put you down in the first place." He muttered. "It's because their mouths run equally as loud as your own that hardly any work can get done." He zoomed in to get in front of everyone; it was surprising how fast his chair could move. He gave the stink eye to Luke, humming some as he moved to Esther. He moved around swiftly with each character, giving them closeup inspections. The only one who wasn't moved at all or disturbed in any way was Jase. Once he got around to evaluating them all, the man backed off, getting back to the east and on the other end of the Trailer.

He rested his cheek against his wrist, smirking amusingly. "Just as I thought."

"Thought what, exactly?" Shawn asked.

"I've been keeping track all the way from Troposphere, about the abilities used, the levels of power the Bakugan have unleashed, I've even obtained and memorized the copies of your battles from time to time. It's amazing how such potential Bakugan end up with entertaining humans. Perhaps that's why the Chaos Abilities haven't been acknowledged by my colleagues yet, because not even _I_ can take you seriously with your performance." He again laughed loudly through the air, cackling laughter for the group to hear.

Luke's glare hardened, he was getting pissed at this guy's mocking. "You…!"

"Hey, we've come this far! Don't be so mean!" Maggie yelled.

"Yeah! We'll send you packing, punk!" Shuji threatened.

Cesar stopped his laughing and looked down once more. "Well, as degrading as you are, you're a very entertaining group. You've actually caught my attention you did."

Esther's guard lowered in wonder. "What do you want?"

"Don't be so threatening. I didn't come here to drown you or anything. I've merely come to see what you have to offer. In other words, let's say that I'm piqued of what your skills are and I want to see for myself what it is you've got."

The group eased up a bit, but not to where they felt safe. They were glad to know he wasn't here to destroy them, but the fact that he still wanted to fight them was still sending red flags into the air.

"And that's why you came out here?" Jase asked.

Cesar humbly nodded. "That is all. Now…which of you would like to be my little guinea pig?"

Shawn stood his ground, returning a leer towards the scientist. "I don't like this one bit."

"Yes, it sounds like a trap." Esther determined.

Jase frowned. "Agreed. This unsound impression has been rather bothersome…however, he is still an enemy, and when you meet your enemy, it is an obligation to beat them however you can if you wish to gain lead."

Cesar smirked. "Ah, someone who speaks with the wisdom of a chess player! And yet the tongue of a simpleton…" his eyes drew towards someone who stood out, someone who had red hair. "You there, Luke, was it perhaps?"

Luke grew shocked.

"You're the one who has the Abis Omega, right? You know, if you battle with me out here, you'll have the homefield advantage, consider it a handy handicap. What do you say?"

Luke's brow furrowed as he was caught with his guard unnerved again. "I…I…" he looked down, trying to contemplate.

"In a way, he's not wrong, Luke." Jase said.

"He's right. We're out here in the ocean. Abis Omega can surprise his Bakugan if possible. We'll need any advantage we can to win, you know that." Shawn stated.

Luke looked towards them both, shocked. "But I thought you said it was a trap."

Jase adjusted his glasses. "Perhaps, but we're not forcing you to. You can back out now if you wish. It's your decision to make."

"Sounds like a sudden weight to drop, don't you think, Jelldon?" Maggie asked her Pyrus Bakugan.

The small Bakugan on her shoulder remained stationary. "Please don't pick me, please don't pick me…" he chanted in mumbles.

"Luke…" Esther stayed quiet as she watched him struggle with the decision.

Luke knew there wasn't much time to make a choice, but in truth, making decisions was far from his strongpoints, although he himself thought he was doing decently thus far. Sure he wasn't all that great, but if he could handle a few rounds with a Clawcer and Rafflesian, then maybe he had a chance here.

He hesitated for a moment, but chose to advance accordingly a step before everybody else. Cesar watched with a raised brow as his opponent stepped before him. He seemed rather piqued by the serious expression Luke had on his face.

"…if we battle you, you'll still go away, right?" he bargained.

Cesar bowed. "That's all I ask."

Luke grunted beneath his very throat. As he faced against Cesar, he could've felt some odd sensation befall him. It wasn't so much crippling as it was palpitating. He could feel it even from here, the Bakugan he had ready for him. _'Is his Bakugan a transformed one like the other two? This is…'_ He shook his head, trying to get the negative thoughts out. _'It's just one. If I can take just one on, maybe that'll get us stronger.'_ He looked down at his hand, seeing Abis Omega still in ball form and looking rather neutral, and yet he could feel he was ready. With affirmation, he looked ahead, raising a fist. "Okay, if it's just one of you, then let's go!" he shouted.

"Splendid!" Cesar rejoiced. With another cackling laughter, the chair flowed backwards off the stationary Trailer and out towards the sea. Reaching far eastward, Cesar stopped several meters away, a nice battle distance while Luke ran to the edge of the Trailer's top, ready to do battle.

 _ **Luke: 100% Cesar: 100%**_

"You sure about this?" Verias questioned.

"Luke just might have a shot. It's slim, but a possibility if he plays his cards right." She watched Luke get ready, the sea breeze shifting his coat. _'But that's what troubles me the most…'_

"This should be interesting." Shawn said.

"Indeed." Jase agreed.

Cesar left his hands loose with his exaggerating gesticulation. "At last, a test subject to bear witness to _my_ Bakugan. Prepare yourself…Gate Card, set!" Setting the field up first, Cesar inserted a card into a small slot in the left armrest. The card shot out of the front of the armrest when a slot popped open, shooting it in a slant onto the surface. The yellow shockwave stretched out far, leveling all the water that was causing large waves. The ocean within the perimeter of the invisible field was calm and tranquil, like a glistening pond.

"And now, to reveal the results of my beautiful work to you…" he narrowed his eyes as he held up as Bakugan in his gloved right hand. From what could've been seen, it had many sides towards it, with surprisingly less black than what many had figured. He dropped his Bakugan into an open capsule in his armrest, and the ball shot forward out of the small tube that funneled straight ahead. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

The Bakugan shot out, plopping several times before opening on so many sides. The eyes glowed and it enveloped in a bright light, creating a bright and stunning gleam that made everyone cover up.

Esther used her forearms to shield from the light. "This light…!"

"What's this power I feel?!" Atchibee exclaimed.

Luke looked ahead with shock as Cesar laughed aloud. "Meet my newly enhanced Bakugan…Haos Freezer!"

Standing up was a squid-like Bakugan. The Haos Bakugan's head was a low cylindrical head with the forehead and top being nothing but glass, which in turn covered its revealing brain. Its front had a dull red triangle upside down, with a similar but smaller one on the back. The eyes were a dull purple, ad it had on a breathing mask, like it was ventilating something. It had six tentacles that held it up, with yellow scales on the upper parts of the tentacles. The whole upper body was entirely black, as well as the segments above the upper tentacle scales. The entire upper half was that shade of black that knew it was mutated, and yet the tentacles' white creamy color still remained. The Haos Bakugan released a powerful shout as its many tentacles wiggled about.

Cesar chuckled as light refracted off his glasses again. "Isn't he beautiful? What glorious animalistic nature having been turned to raw genius!" he yelled as he lifted his arms higher. "Behold my Bakugan, with a brain to match his equally competent mind! A brain to meet the grand scheme of my own intellect!" he laughed once again, his ego again leaving a foul impression on the group.

"Well, at least _someone_ is full of it today." Maggie said.

"A Bakugan with that big of a brain capacity, he says." Verias reiterated. "Sounds like trouble all over."

Shawn crossed his arms. "Well we can't do anything more than watch. Luke will have to just solve this one on his own." He watched as Luke looked at his opponent wearily. _'Luke, better be careful. Are you sure you can handle this…?'_

"Go get 'em already, would ya?!" Shuji enforced, giving an uppercut to the air. "Turn that squid into sushi!"

Fly Beetle turned towards him. "You can't eat a Bakugan! What's wrong with you?!"

Shuji raised a brow to the Bakugan on his shoulder. "Huh? Haven't you heard of a joke?"

"The joke here is that we're about to see a squid and serpent tussle. How's that for fish fry?" he retorted, but the joke left Shuji with a blank and groaning expression.

Luke held up his Bakugan, ready for battle. "Okay then, let's do this Abis Omega." He spoke uneasily.

"Right!" The Aquos Bakugan feel silent as he was thrown to battle.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Luke threw him in. "Bakugan, stand! Aquos Abis Omega!"

Abis Omega appeared in a blue light before he miraculously vanished. Moments later, the calm Gate Card water suddenly splashed with Abis Omega slithering skyward with a loud hiss. His whole body slipped out of the water, standing on top of it like Freezer was.

Cesar raised a brow. "Flashy."

 **Abis Omega: 350 Freezer: 450**

Abis Omega let out a loud snarling roar to stake his domain on the battlefield, ensuring his intimidation method against Freezer. The Bakugan gave a diminutive screech back in retort.

"I see territories have been waged here." Cesar smirked.

Abis Omega hunched his serpentine body about and dove head first back into the water. He dove straight beneath, his whole body disappearing into the blue yonder. Underwater, Abis Omega's entire body was stretched out as he went swimming through the ocean towards Freezer.

Freezer did absolutely nothing as the water around was abnormally calm before spouting in front. Abis Omega sprung out and went skywards, surrounded by sprays of water as he went for the attack downwards.

"Such inexperience." Cesar teased, holding up his yellow Bakumeter. "Ability, activate! **Freeze Jail!** "

Freezer motioned one of his tentacles towards the descending Abis Omega, where yellow shockwaves dispersed towards him and faded. As Abis Omega was but a few meters before the ripples, he stopped completely in place, along with the sprays of water all around.

"What?!" Luke gasped.

Cesar chuckled. "Behold, the power of Freezer! Quite the name betrothed for a Bakugan, wouldn't you imagine? With Freeze Jail, Freezer is able to stop time around the opponent, and that prevents them from activating nay abilities."

Freezer's eyes glowed a bright yellow before returning to dull again. The Haos Bakugan ushered its tentacle forward, smacking Abis Omega's face while he was still frozen in place. The harsh whip to the face sent him backwards, flipping to where the head smacked first into the water. Upon landing with a splash, Abis glowed bright blue and morphed to ball form, shooting back to Luke's side as he looked stupefied.

 _ **Luke: 80%**_

"What the…?"

Freezer went to ball form next, returning to Cesar's hand with a smirk on his lips. "Was that all?"

"He didn't even give Luke a chance to attack once." Maggie said.

"Seems this opponent is able to thwart abilities before they can even begin." Jade said, analyzing what happened. "What will Luke counter with this time?"

Esther remained quiet as she inspected Luke's movements. She knew something was wrong, she just did. Luke was decent when they battled together, but that last blow was out of there. She would've used an ability to start off, but Luke didn't.

Luke bent down and picked up his Bakugan. "We're not done yet!" he assured loudly.

"I hope you're as strong in spirit as you are words, boy. Because from what I've seen, you're not even worth a rookie's time." Cesar mocked. "Now, care to show some more of your skills towards me?"

Luke grunted in annoyance. He had to get the advantage fast, but he didn't know how. _'I gotta get as much power as possible! Maybe that'll work!'_ He threw his Gate Card next. "Gate Card, set!" His card sent a shockwave out towards the even sea again, allowing it to settle once more. "Bakugan, brawl! Abis Omega, stand!"

Once more, Abis Omega stood on the water rather than come up from before.

"Very well then, let us commence the next experiment." Cesar locked Freezer into the capsule on his armrest and watched him shoot. "Bakugan, brawl! Freezer, stand!"

Like Abis Omega, the Haos Bakugan arose once again.

 **Abis Omega: 350 Freezer: 450**

"This time, we'll show you what we've got!" Luke exclaimed.

Cesar seemed delighted. "Good. I'm hoping to see _some_ fight before this gets disappointing for me."

' _I have to get the advantage now!'_ he swiped his arm out to the battlefield. "Gate Card, open! Aquos Reactor!" The Gate Card beneath Abis Omega and Freezer thus opened up, and as insinuated, the Aquos Reactor Gate Card showed. It then disappeared, blending into the ocean as geysers of water spouted around Abis Omega. His body gained a blue outline as he roared outwards.

 **Abis Omega: 350 (+200) = 550 Freezer: 450**

With Abis Omega surrounded by an intense veil of water at his base, he was ready to attack. "This time, things are going to be different!"

"Oh really?" Cesar challenged with his Bakumeter up. "More fangs bared, yet little to make pf it. Tell me, are you familiar with reverse psychology?"

Luke blinked for a second, putting his hands to his sides. "Yeah, uh…isn't that like turning their thoughts against them or something?"

"Or in this case, one's assets." An ability card revealed itself. "Allow me to demonstrate…Ability, activate! **Plot Twist!** "

The eyes of Freezer shined brightly. The rays of the tallow energy he gave off began to expel yellow misty ripples from below, echoing throughout the Gate Card space. As they passed beneath Abis Omega. When they did, the blue aura that was his power turned dark blue, making his long, loose body strained and uncomfortable.

 **Abis Omega: 550 (-200 -200) = 150 Freezer: 450**

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Luke worried.

"Nothing to a good story like a Plot Twist, wouldn't you say?" Cesar mused. "Plot Twist enables the Gate Card to turn into a negative, thus _decreasing_ your power."

Freezer's many arms arose, and they all shot out towards Abis Omega. As the serpent strained, the tentacles wrapped around his body, hoisting him over Freezer's head with no way to move anything than his aching head. Luke looked horrified as he was once again losing ground.

"Abis Omega!"

"Your dull sense of battle shall cost you greatly, child." Cesar mused. "I wonder what shall you do for your precious Bakugan." He snickered as he watched Abis Omega strain and hiss in the grip of Freezer.

The Aquos Bakugan craned his head weakly towards Luke, showing his orange eyes. "Do something…!" he insisted.

"Hey, I'm thinking, alright?! Just hang on!" Luke retorted. He raised his Bakumeter, finally showing off his abilities now. "Let's try this! Double ability, activate! **Sea Helix** , plus **Fin Melee!** "

Abis continued to ache until his orange eyes opened again. He roared up to the air, where seconds later, a vortex of water enveloped him and Freezer from below.

 **Abis Omega: 150 (+100 +200) = 450 Freezer: 450 (-100) = 350**

The spinning helix of water constantly splashed against the arms of Freezer, causing him to get uncomfortable. As he strained and struggled, the Bakugan didn't realize that Abis Omega was already broken free and elsewhere. As the watery vortex faded away, the sprays of water were everywhere, and Freezer looked back up to find Abis Omega directly above, his body upside down. The lower half swung downwards, bringing the streaking blue tail around and slashing diagonally into Freezer. The attack made him scowl weakly.

"Yeah! That's the way to do it!" Shuji encouraged.

"That was a decent counter." Jase admitted. "But…will it be enough?"

Luke punched the air in a hurry. "Get him, Abis Omega!" As commanded, the Bakugan hissed at Freezer again before lunging at him. He slipped around the body and began to constrict about him. The long, long body held Freezer in place, but the Bakugan still seemed rather quelled despite the constriction it was suffering from.

"Take this!" Abis Omega opened his mouth, shooting down at Freezer's face.

Cesar showed nothing but a grin. "Careful, you might chip a tooth. Ability, activate! **Brain Freeze!** " From the dull red triangle on Freezer's forehead, a bright yellow light fired. Abis Omega dove right into it, earning himself a surprisingly cold jet blast that sent him flying skywards and freeing Freezer.

 **Abis Omega: 450 Freezer: 350 (+200) = 550**

"What the-?!" Luke was at a loss for words at how he lost ground again.

"You should've watched and kept your distance." Cesar mocked. "Perhaps maybe you should instead be more observant of what your opponent throws at you, then maybe you will find the right ability to counter with."

Abis Omega fell downwards, splashing once again into the water. This time, he sunk deep, descending deeper like a rock.

Luke looked down at the water and back up towards his opponent. "Damnit…"

"Luke!" Esther called out, getting him to look back at her. "Don't hesitate! Think about what you're doing!"

Luke gave her an annoyed expression. "Hey, I said I was trying, alright?!" He looked back ahead, facing Cesar and his Freezer. Seeing his Bakugan, it looked like not much damage was done on him at all. "Man, this bites…I gotta sneak attack him somehow." He mumbled. He looked back down towards the water, seeing as how Abis Omega was still within its depths. "Maybe we can try this…" He lifted his Bakumeter, signaling yet another ability. "Ability, activate! **Osmosis!** "

Underwater, Abis Omega stirred and faced the surface. His body faded into the water, camouflaging for a surprise attack.

 **Abis Omega: 450 Freezer: 550 (-200) = 350**

Cesar kept his head up and smirked. "Ah~, I see you're finally getting used to the sea being your friend. Not a bad show." He turned his head left and right. "Now where oh where could you be…?" He appeared particularly interested in where this could go.

Freezer screeched out as it looked down. Using his head, the Bakugan was trying to make sense of the opponent. Unfortunately, it wasn't loving swell for it as its masked face only breathed in air. The smell wasn't so cleansing underwater. Moments later, the water beneath Freezer spouted, shooting the invisible Abis Omega into a ram that sent him soaring onto his back in the water. The camouflaged creature arched his long body back into the water with a meek splash, still unable to be seen.

The splash made Cesar move his chair away, scooting back some before regaining. He looked back ahead with his smirk showing pleasure, but there were hints that he was getting ego-statistical. "So it's true what you said. This _is_ more entertaining than before. I like it!"

"With the water reflecting the sun, and Abis Omega camouflaged, Luke may have found a way to keep his opponent unsound." Shawn said.

"Then let's see how he fares with the next stage." Verias said. "This is a strong opponent he's facing, right?"

Cesar showed another ability card. "Time to show some evolved power, shall we?" He raised his arm high with pride. "Ability, activate! **Haos Force!** "

Luke blinked. " _Haos_ Force?" He thought back to Goblinball when Maximus used the Darkus Force. That was scary, but now he was getting worried.

Freezer growled low as power began to surge into his triangle on top. His entire forehead generated a lot of yellow static that surged into his triangle, making him groan and crane up a little. A small sphere of yellow was seen, but then it began to rapidly pulsate, getting bigger and bigger, convulsing some all along the way with a high frequency.

"Now…scope him out!"

Freezer unleashed a loud shout, looking down and firing a bright yellow plasma beam that bored through the water. Spouts of water went from either side as its great ray went left to right, pulsing through a sweep everywhere.

 **Abis Omega: 450 Freezer: 350 (+300) = 650**

Beneath the surface, Abis Omega's camouflaged self showed. He bent out of the way of the bright ray and tried to swim away as the beam went about. He swam constantly, serpentine all about to evade the obliterating light wave.

"Abis!" Luke showed. "Get away!"

Abis avoided another powerful sweep of the attack from the side, barely missing his side fin. He looked up with a shout. "What do you think I'm doing down here?!"

"You can run, but you can't hide." Cesar motioned his arm forward, ordering for Freezer to fire down as hard as possible to where he heard Abis' shout from below. It went at a 45 Degree angle downwards, shooting now directly and closing in on him.

Luke's eyes narrowed as he growled menacingly. "Gnnngh…then we'll stop hiding! Ability activate, **Dry World!** "

 **Abis Omega: 450 (+200) = 650 Freezer: 650 (-200) = 450**

Abis remained in place underwater as the blast hurried towards him. Suddenly the water began to swirl and distort into a vacuum all around him, stopping the yellow blast from reaching him. Cesar raised a brow as he watched the water within the Gate Card zone swirl about. It kept funneling about, making a large-scale swirling vortex that shrunk inwards like a pit. The pit of water continued depressing until it reached Freezer, stopping just before him. The Haos Bakugan looked up as Abis Omega arose in a large blue sphere of seawater that held his body in it.

"I see…" Cesar leered.

"So Luke's drawing out his best card here then?" Shawn figured.

Jase nodded. "Good. This should give him an edge if he falls fortunate this round."

"You go, Abis Omega!" Maggie jumped for joy.

Within the air, the blue sphere of water went shooting down at Freezer, with Abis Omega inside roaring loudly. He went flying with so much velocity that it looked like he wasn't going to stop. Freezer countered by aiming another concentrated light blast from his triangle. It bolted skywards, but this time, the light beam was absorbed by the water, making it ripple but only slow it down a little.

"We're winning this and getting back home!" Luke announced.

"Oh~, so you're in this venture to get back home you say?" Cesar insinuated. "How vexing. And here I pegged you wanted to 'stop' us. You humans truly do confuse me."

Luke's fists balled. "You…!"

Freezer stopped his blast of light upon the thoughts of Cesar and allow Abis Omega to come closer. "Ability activate, **Cool Breath!** " Freezer instead scowled as he unleashed a deep, white haze from the filter on his mouth. The cool cloud went up towards Abis Omega as he boldly charged in on the cloud, thinking nothing would stop him. That was a huge mistake.

As the cloud of white haze dissipated, it revealed the mist it had created was causing vapor to crystalize. The air between Luke and Cesar began to rapidly cool as proof of the dispersing crystals. Slowly, as the cloud dissipated, it revealed a massive sphere of ice floating in the middle of the air, unable to move. Inside, the can see Abis Omega frozen with a neutral look of anger on it.

"Abis!" Luke panicked.

 **Abis Omega: 650 (-200) = 450 Freezer: 450**

"Talk about chilling out." Shuji said.

Shawn looked towards him like he grew a second head. "Damn, now that was just as cold as the ice itself."

Jase adjusted his glasses. "Seems Abis has been put on thin ice."

Maggie couldn't find anything to say at the moment, but she was giggling at the joked being made. They were rich in her books.

"Focus guys!" Esther chastised.

"With Cool Breath, you lose 200 Gs, and on top of that, you cannot activate any abilities while you're frozen." Cesar informed.

"Seriously?!" Luke snapped.

Cesar shrugged. "Blame our own lack of genius." He raised his Bakumeter. "Ability, activate! **Brain Freeze!** "

Freezer snarled again as the dull red triangle flashed again. In the next instance, a bright yellow plasma beam went up like a speeding comet, crashing into the ice sphere. Upon impact, the ice shattered into shards, like glass breaking against a baseball's impact. Within the center, Abis Omega was freed and felt the shock through the sphere. Too great to handle, he screamed upwards in agony before turning blue and morphing to ball form.

Luke was once again at a loss for words as the blue sphere plopped towards his feet. As his life gauge went down to _**40%**_. As he stood there watching his Bakugan taking another blunder, his patience and hopes were beginning to plummet.

Freezer returned to Cesar's hand, caught without even trying. "So then I take it that was your best move, or do you have more tricks you wish to try out? This is quite the show either way."

"This guy…" Shawn growled.

"He's just playing with Luke like silly putty!" Maggie chimed angrily before turning towards Esther. "Hey, Esther, shouldn't we do something?"

She had no idea how badly Esther wanted to do something about the fight. By all means, it was a fair fight thus far, and even though Freezer was stronger, Abis shouldn't have lost so easily. Really, the fault lied within the person, but she couldn't place that into words. She looked ahead with a straight face in silence, hoping for the best.

"Luke seems to be in a tight spot." Atmos said.

"So it would seem." Jase evaluated. "If Luke's able to hold it together, he may have a chance at a comeback. Shuji had himself a breakthrough, did he not?"

"Huh, you mean against that Elico kid? Yeah, talk about a real butt-biter. I'd be toast if it weren't for Fly Beetle." Shuji looked towards Fly Beetle, who looked at him in return.

"That's the case of stability. At least you get the picture, I hope so that is." Jase looked back towards Luke. "Although, Luke's picture seems to be a puzzling one."

"Then it's up to Abis Omega to hang on, right?" Jelldon asked. "I mean, I'd try harder if Maggie encouraged me."

Hearing this made the girl nuzzle her Bakugan. "Aw~, that's so sweet of you! Thank you!"

"Luke…" Esther murmured.

Luke picked up Abis Omega again, this time looking down at the Bakugan instead of the battler before him. "This is bad…he's so strong." He looked back Cesar, seeing him rest his cheek against his knuckles in amusement. "How am I going to win this?"

"You thinking over there?" Cesar called out.

"Huh?"

"What's the matter? Aren't you the type to see fights through to the end, or is it just your big bad buddy who surprised Killian? If so, maybe I should fight him instead."

"Hey, who're you calling big?!" Shuji fumed from afar.

Cesar chuckled. "Well, no matter. So, are you willing to see through to the end?"

Luke glared ahead, in his palm was Abis Omega, and even he could feel the deep contemplation of his battle partner. He turned in his ball towards Luke to see him stone-faced with a deep frown. As he looked towards Cesar's eyes, he could feel his senses going nuts.

* * *

 _Swords clashed against one another, emitting powerful sparks that quickly faded. Once again, the swords clashed, grinding against the other, with one sword greatly overpowering and swaying one sword to the side._

 _Riaan fully turned Luke's sword to the side, leaving him open to slash. The chest barely got Luke's chest, nipping a shed into the shirt before he fell on his bottom. "Gah!" he gagged. He grunted in pain before he heard the sound of shimmering steel. Looking up, he saw that a sword was right at his nose. Another inch and he'd be poked between the eyes. His eyes trailed up towards his master, seeing him frown._

" _Aw man, I thought I'd last longer that time." Luke sighed as he got up._

" _That was less prolong as the last round." Riaan said. "But you are improving. Just give it some more time."_

" _Yeah, yeah, I know." He looked ready to fight, but in his eyes, he was looking tired. This didn't go unnoticed by his sensei._

" _What's wrong? You tired already?"_

 _Luke shook his head. "No, not at all!" He raised his blade to set up for combat. "Let's go again, Master!"_

" _If you say so."_

" _Trust me, I can keep going!" He crouched, poised to strike._

" _Then why does it look like you want to give in?"_

 _Luke stopped cold in his tracks. When he looked down, he noticed that his feet weren't moving. After so many rounds of unable to beat Riaan, he wasn't even keeping up. He's been doing this for years, yet Riaan acted like he invented swordsmanship. It was like a soldier facing his own king who was all powerful. There's always a way to beat someone, but in terms of skill, he just wasn't cutting it as well as he thought._

 _Riaan could see the ill-resolve in Luke's eyes. It only made him close his eyes. "Your self-doubt will only hinder you, you know."_

 _Luke looked back towards him. "But you're a lot better than me, Master Riaan."_

" _And how do you think I got to be at this level? If I showed weakness to an opponent, do you think they'd pity me or run me through?" He sat the bottom of his blade at the base of his feet. "Honor doesn't win battles, Luke. Your very own strength derives from the will of your ambition. So what if I'm the stronger one, it doesn't mean you shouldn't go down trying, right?"_

 _Luke still didn't seem very dependable at the moment. He was glad Shawn was out working today, otherwise he'd have something to put into this conversation._

" _There's no shame in running from battle, but running doesn't mean you've run away from your foe's own points you can compare with, but you also run from what you stand for. What if it was a loved one they had bargained, or if it were Shawn's life at stake. Would you fight to end there?"_

" _Of course I would!" Luke shouted defensively. "They're important to me, obviously!"_

" _Then if you're that serious, treat every battle like that until you accomplish your goal. Even if it's a spar, that doesn't mean you can ever give in to a stronger and more skilled opponent." Riaan closed his eyes, lowering his head. "My family – my home – it's constantly in peril…"_

 _Luke gave his master a raised brow. "Your home is that bad in shape?"_

 _Riaan opened and looked towards Luke again. "Yes. My home is always changing, and so many of my friends, my loved ones, and even my own kin had suffered incredulously. If I ran from a fight, then who would take my place? You only get so many chances in certain battles, Luke, but if you're that determined to do anything for a cause, then don't hesitate even for a second to take the first chance at that opening." He picked up his large sword, holding it in readiness to fight on. "You may be weaker, but rather than think lowly of yourself, use that; use your ambition for a reason to get stronger. When I pick up my sword, I challenge those who dare to stand in the way of my home's sake. Luke, at some point in your life, you will have to know which fights you know you can run from and try again later, or have one way and fight to the end. That is your judgement to carry out." He went at Luke again, slashing horizontally. "HRAH!"_

* * *

' _Fighting for a reason…'_ The words of his master echoed through his head, making his motors turn again and again. He looked towards Abis Omega and back at Cesar, seeing his malicious smirk. _'This guy is strong, really strong. Maybe…I'm a little weaker, but if he just came here to watch, what's he really fighting for?'_

"Well, I'm waiting." Cesar said. He's noticed that Luke was quiet for some time, and it was honestly starting to grate his brain cells.

Luke spread his legs apart showing his face to the opponent. "You may be strong…" His eyes narrowed. "But I won't quit!"

Cesar continued looking amused. "Oh?"

"I didn't become a good swordsman by laying down my blade every time I practiced with my master. Even when he was a lot better than me, giving it my all with every day he was around was what got me to now. I may still be new to Bakugan and stuff, but I can still beat you!" He held Abis Omega in his palm. "I will stop Troposphere and make my master proud!"

"Luke." Esther looked at him, completely surprised by the sudden conviction he carried.

He swiped his arm to the side. "When I return to earth, I won't be the coward who gave up after some close fights! No, I'm going to go back as someone who tried rather than quiver like a scared dog! So come at me!"

Shuji recoiled with a raised brow. "Woah. What's gotten into him all of a sudden?"

"Seems as though he's found some strength to go on." Jase grinned. "This should be interesting."

"Go, Luke!" Maggie cheered.

"Uh…yeah! Go get 'em Abis!" Jelldon followed.

Shawn smirked. "Looks like Luke's got some bite in him yet."

"Looks like it." Verias said in a neutral tone.

"Let's just see if he can stick with it for as long as he can this battle."

Esther remained silent. She could see that even though Luke wasn't as committed to their problem, he looked like he meant business this time around. It was still fragmented and uninsured, but for the most part he looked like he was willing to fight to the end for a cause and the lives at stake. She could feel the sea breeze shift her hair.

Cesar looked at Luke with another raised brow. _'So this is what is called 'Human Conviction', is it? It seems he's gotten a sense of confidence to think or perceive any power increase. But…'_ His expression soured to one of sneering. _'Even humanity can't keep up in a world where science and life in uncontainable.'_ "Very well then, so be it! Gate Card, set!" He inserted a card into his armrest, which shot outwards towards the water. Once again, a yellow shockwave leveled the water. "Bakugan, brawl!" Freezer shot out of the armrest slot. "Freezer, stand!"

' _I'm going to show Master Riaan what he's taught me. I'll beat this guy and prove I have what I takes to save the Bakugan!'_ "Abis Omega, let's hit them as hard we can! Bakugan, brawl!"

Once again, both Bakugan entered battle, each sneering and howling at the other.

 **Abis Omega: 350 Freezer: 450**

"If you really intend to do your best in defeating Rogue Zero, then by all means, come at me with all that you've got." Cesar had one leg over the other, his chin high and glasses once again blocked out by the sun. "It'll be…most satisfying results then."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "NOW GO!" At his command, Abis Omega sprung across the ocean water, moving in an arch at Freezer. "Ability, activate! **Sea Helix!** " As Abis shot like a jet head-first, his nose expelled a spinning helix of water around him. The veil of water expanded to envelop and trail along with his body outwards. He slammed into Freezer, yet the Haos Bakugan didn't budge from his spot, even as Abis Omega attempted to push a little more. Their power levels swapped, making Abis Omega **450** and Freezer **350**.

"You'll have to do better than that." Cesar enforced. "Ability, activate! **Brain Freeze!** " Freezer again fired a beam of yellow energy that enveloped Abis Omega's head. The Aquos Bakugan was shoved away incredulously as his opponent's power level went up to **550**.

Luke's glare narrowed. "Oh no you don't…!" He raised his Bakumeter. "Ability, activate! **Dry World!** "

Abis grunted as he swayed his head left and right in agony, but eventually he managed to stabilize as the water beneath him suddenly exploded. A wall of water arose between him and the blast, leaving him momentarily blind to Freezer. Both Cesar and Freezer looked up to get a good look at Abis as the water wall dissipated, revealing him in a huge sphere of water from the sea directly below. Where he was previously, there was an open pit of water funneling downwards without any fill.

 **Abis Omega: 450 (+200) = 650 Freezer: 550 (-200) = 350**

The shimmering orb of water blocked out the sun, giving the impression of an eclipse. "Are you sure about what you're doing?" Cesar taunted.

Luke showed yet another ability. "Yeah, we're gonna beat you as hard as possible! Ability activate, **Osmosis!** "

As Abis Omega dove down with his sphere of water enveloping him, his diamonds began to camouflage. His remaining body faded in with the water. In fact, with the sun reacting off the water, Abis Omega's ability made the whole veil of water vanish. It was like it turned invisible.

As Freezer's power level dropped to **150** , there was a very off, reflective light coming his way down. Before he could react, a massive, wet, heavy force crashed into his face, sending him smashing into the watery battlefield. Waves splashed everywhere as Abis revealed himself and the Dry World upon the blow. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS?!"

Maggie and Jelldon flinched at the powerful impact. "Oh! Now _that's_ gotta hurt…" the girl muttered.

"Yeah…yeesh…"

"That was a good move, combining his most efficient attack with Osmosis." Atchibee acknowledged.

Esther nodded. "Yes, it was." She had to admit, she would've had to use Scan Blaze or Scare Flash to get around that. Using that would've definitely hurt her Bakugan big time.

Luke pumped a fist. "Alright!"

On the other side of the battlefield, Cesar was seen with his head down, his frown apparent. Granted, it was just the start of the round in a way, but nevertheless, it felt rather odd that he was getting the best of in just an invisible blow like that. It may have not been all that strong, but seeing Freezer slowly getting back up while the sphere around Abis popped left a shadow over his eyes. As water filled the hole and Abis slithered back down, the Bakugan were once again at a standoff. Abis didn't waste time in getting his tail around and overhead, hitting the forehead with another tail swing. The smack made Freezer grunt and recoil. Abis yelled loudly as he brought his tail from the opposite end and smacked the side, sending Freezer leaning towards the side. He then brought his head back and began to camouflage once more. With an invisible force, he rammed head-on into Freezer between the eyes, making him lean back and nearly fall over in recoil. Abis was giving it his all, doing his absolute best and striking whatever he can. He didn't want to lose either.

As he watched his Bakugan taking blow after blow, one final invisible tail smack to the side sent Freezer a few slithers back. That was the final insult. "Admirable…" the professor muttered within his shadowed bangs. "So conviction really is this strong then…interesting…" He looked up, the bangs remove to reveal his eyes having a dull annoyance towards them. "But not interesting enough."

He pulled up his Bakumeter, showing one more ability. The ability card looked all too familiar to the group. They began to feel their nerves crawl upon seeing the core-like center it had.

"That card…" Shawn muttered. Everyone else beside him had varied gasps or serious turns of frowns. Luke's confidence was halted by the sight of the card.

"I take it that you know what this is then, don't you?" Cesar's eyes were once again quelled, but they had a dark smug towards them. "Then I also take it that you have seen the varied abilities the others demonstrated back in Thermosphere. Now…" the card glowed. "Allow me to show you mine…"

Luke looked panicked as he had a bad feeling once more. "Abis, look out!"

Fading out of his invisibility, the aquatic serpent looked ahead to see a dark yellow aura slow glow around Freezer. The Bakugan had his head forward, looking to be ignoring the injuries sustained from Abis' constant strikes. The purple eyes were illuminating a bright glow as it stared coldly – as cold as the juice that kept his brain intact.

Cesar raised his arm up slowly, the ability shining brightly. "Let's see if human spirit…can stop this! Ability activate… **Experiment-X!** "

For a moment nothing seemed to have happened. The group remained silent and highly patient in their own anxiety. The air fell silent, silent as a grave. No sea breeze. No waves. Nothing but the hollow sounds of one's breathing.

And that's when a loud heart pulse reverberated, getting Maggie to hitch in her breath.

Jelldon was sitting quietly in her cupped palms. "Oh no…"

Esther and the others feel silent as Luke balled his fists. He was beginning to shudder again as he stepped a foot back.

The purple core appeared on Freezer's forehead. The purple chords stretched around his body starting in an X formation and entangling around the body. The Bakugan was petrified in place, and it looked like nothing was happening until the four chords shot at high speed from the body at Abis Omega. The Aquos Bakugan gasped and began to move, but was instantly grabbed by the neck. Upon contact, it felt like someone was trying to singe his throat, it was burning. And if that wasn't bad enough, three more snared his body. The tail end, and two more on the midsection, held him in place and unable to move. The Bakugan ached incredulously as he could feel each pointed end clutching his scales.

"Abis!" Luke panicked.

Cesar's eyes narrowed. "Do it."

Freezer growled low. His entire body became a dull yellow light that was being absorbed into the chords. The yellow transmitted along and up each chord in a spiral up towards the purple core. There, the core shined a bright light, one that hummed vibrantly. The energy then began to race along the chords stretched out towards Abis Omega, where they started to creep and burn along his skin.

Abis' eyes shuddered as he could feel his mind going numb. The energy, not only sizzling, but he was beginning to feel a gradual pain flare. All his mojo, all that temporary confidence, it was all gone. He felt nothing. He tasted nothing. He even smelled nothing. His body only convulsed as Freezer was groaning as he poured his strength of forbidden power into the chord.

Luke was trying to find a way around, but something was wrong. He put his hands on his head, his teeth gritting as he tried to find a solution, but the stress of immobility was straining again. His heart was beginning to rapidly increase once again, and it wasn't making him feel any less strain than he was.

"Boo."

With a gasp, Luke looked at Cesar. He smirked as he saw his face full of fear.

"I see. I see…you can handle a situation only so much until you have to stare something as silly as a forbidden ability. Frankly, I'm surprised you're cringing. Your pals over there seem to feel the same way, and yet you exemplify it the most…how vulgar." To show what he meant, Luke turned around to see the others staring ahead at the power. They all looked unnerved at what they were feeling, but Esther and Jase were doing the best at glaring daggers instead and maintaining calm. Luke, however, was looking like a frightened child; even more than Maggie.

Abis strained loudly, as though he were suffocating. Freezer, however, was looking like was rejuvenated, in a way supposedly if growling louder meant something.

 **Abis Omega: 650 (-500) = 150 Freezer: 150 (+500) = 650**

"Experiment-X. I've devised this ability for Freezer specifically. You know the brain can process pain, right? Well imagine if you were able to numb that lobe, and instead transfer that pain and your own power to a healthier opponent. Imagine yourself, just convulsing as your very strength is leeched, while injections burn at the skin and nerves, making all the pain the Freezer has felt fall upon you!" Cesar laughed maliciously at the sky, his hour of victory at hand.

Abis Omega continued to strain and turn his body about, but alas he wasn't going to get anywhere with the burning sensations on his body. "Abis!" Even as Luke called out to him, the serpent was unresponsive. The feeling of the pain he has dealt was too great.

The chords soon completed transferring the energy and power levels, the convulsing energy Abis was feeling within that moment started to ease as the glowing chords around Freezer and Abis evaporated into thin air. With the restraints finally off, Abis Omega could finally move, but his serpentine body was barely laying on the flat sea, hardly able to even lift the heavy head. Slowly, but ever so surely, the head and neck began to rise up, hissing loudly at the healthier-looking Bakugan, who seemed less in pain than the serpent.

Abis slowly attempted to use his strength to continue on, but he was so tired. His tail felt as light and limp as paper, but it's all he could really use. He shot a tired glance at Luke, who was still staring ahead like he saw a the grossest horror movie. He saw that his partner's confidence, all that talk of sticking through to the end…it bared little fruit. And all it did was hurt them, and it cost them bad.

Cesar smirked in delight. "We done? Freezer." With a snap of his fingers, Freezer responded and brought a tentacle back, ready to swing.

With a hitch in his breath, the scared Luke shot his wrist high. "Ability, activate! **Fin Melee!** "

Abis Omega went back to **350** , his original power level. He limply brought his tailfin around and went for one last ditch strike, but the tentacle snaked through, deflecting the tail and slamming against the lower jaw of Abis with a brutal thud. Luke watched in horror and despair as Abis Omega yelled weakly as his whole body began to falter sideways and slunk downwards like a tower falling. He fully thudded on his side with a loud splash, laying there before Freezer in defeat.

Cesar scoffed with a smirk. "It, is done."

Abis Omega went to ball form, shooting back towards Luke's feet. Luke felt his knees getting weak as his shuddering green eyes finally shut tight with angst.

 _ **Luke: 0%**_

"Luke!" Esther hurried towards his side, kneeling beside and putting a hand to his back. "Are you alright?!"

Atchibee flew off her shoulder, fluttering down to get beside Abis Omega's closed form. "Abis, can you hear me?" She turned towards Esther. "I think he's out."

Maggie's shoulders slumped. "Aw man~…"

Shawn grinned despondently. "Well it could've been worse I suppose."

Jase adjusted his glasses again. "That's putting it mildly. Luke was successful enough to prevent Abis Omega from being taken by using Fin Melee. At least they went down fighting…though I'd hardly call this a fight."

Shuji stepped ahead. "Hm? Is he okay…?"

Esther noticed how Luke was getting heavier. She watched as Luke slumped towards his side, as though he had lost strength. "LUKE!" She seized him in a hurry, grabbing his arm and supporting him over her shoulder. She looked at him worriedly as she saw that his eyes were closed. "Luke…"

A cackling laughter was heard from afar, getting everyone to look back at the sea. They saw Cesar holding Freezer in his fingers with a bright smile. "So _this_ is what Rogue Zero has been dealing with? I'm not sure whether to be thankful or disappointed in what a wonderful it has been to meet you all in person. I now see that we had nothing to worry about." He looked down towards Luke. "Because if you carry about people like him…then my precious Bakugan truly will feel cheated."

"You bastard!" Shawn snapped.

The chair arose in the air, with Cesar resting both arms now. "I commend you all for coming this far, but now that you have seen my brilliance in person, ask yourselves this: Do I really have a chance?"

Jase's eyes narrowed at the revolting behavior that Cesar was spilling from his mouth. "…" In silence, he stepped up, frowning. "…then consider this our retort, if you will: What am I doing?"

"Huh?" Cesar's face twisted with wonder, soon to ball up a fist in rage. "What a naïve question! Of course I know what I'm doing! I'm making New Vestroia Bakugan the greatest species to be used!"

"The why waste your time here then? Ask yourself that."

Cesar's eyes narrowed with a smirk. He slowly leaned back in his seat, relaxing once more. "…I have very much enjoyed our battle today, Luke. You may have tried, I'll say that." He raised his arms towards the sky. "But alas, my genius has outwitted your strength!" he exclaimed with satisfaction.

"There he goes again." Maggie groaned. "Does this guy talk to himself much?"

"If you all wish to forge ahead, know that far west, 103 miles, there shall be the second core that you wish to reverse. It lies within Troposphere. Dare to come and stop us, but knowing what you'll be up against, I advise you think hard if you should really continue interfering. This shall be the last warning that we give you. If you still wish to save your precious Bakugan, Rogue Zero will be waiting…" his body began to fade, as well as his chair. "…until we meet again…supposedly…" With that last remark, Cesar teleported away fully, leaving nothing behind. The oceanic water beneath returned to normal, swaying left and right in large bumps.

The group looked on with serious looks on their faces as the last revealed battler of Rogue Zero had revealed himself, and it looked like they bit off more than they could chew. They were all silent as graves as they turned towards the other, trying to make sense of the final warning and the devastating loss Luke suffered.

Esther continued to support Luke, her expression as serious as could be for the unconscious man. "Luke…"

"Seems he's passed out from stress." Shawn said before he started for her. "Hey Shuji, can you give me a hand?"

"Huh? Oh, uh…sure."

The two men walked on over and retrieved Luke from Esther. They each hoisted an arm over their shoulders and began to slowly walk him over. "Okay, nice and easy…" Shawn carefully guided Luke back to the ship's opening, leaving Maggie, Esther, Jase, and their Bakugan left.

Maggie turned towards Jase. "Man, that was just sucky."

Jase nodded. "Well it can't be helped now. What's done is done."

"Still…" Esther looked down at her feet, processing the sound of the ocean waves flowing. "Even with the ocean…Luke wasn't into the battle."

"I doubt he ever was."

"Colonel…"

Jase adjusted his glasses. "This is a critical time we have upon our hands. If Luke's resolve isn't on par with all of ours, then he's best served as a handicap. Now I'm not above discarded unwanted materials to the sea or anything…"

"Hey, don't be mean!" Maggie snapped. "He looked like he did his best in that last round!"

Jase looked down at her. "Yes, and I concede to that…but how did you feel when those abilities came out?"

Maggie went to say something, but she fell short of a rebuttal. Having lost the maturity round, she crossed her arms and pouted away.

"I think we should drop it here." Atmos advised.

"Agreed." Jase started for the opening. "We'll regroup on this matter once we're inside. If we stay out here too long, we might get scurvies." He smirked.

"Eek! No, I don't want that!" Maggie scuttled in a hurry towards the opening. "Hurry, Esther!"

"O-oh! Coming!" Esther took one more look out towards the sea, her blue eyes matching the illustrious blue in the atmosphere. Hardly any clouds, and yet the two suns beamed down so brightly that it was making everything feel swell, even if it was a bad time. "Let's go, Atchibee." She cupped her Bakugan and followed Maggie back into the Trailer.

* * *

Within the rebound base of Rogue Zero, the group was idly in the lounge once again, but only in accordance to the demand Maximus gave out as he ventured back from his little reconnaissance. Once situated, the group was doing whatever they saw to occupy their time at their respective tables forming the circle. All their Bakugan were in the center, and Killian recently had joined the group.

As the Ventus battler sat down in his seat, he got a conspicuous glare from Ariella. "So where have you been, Killian?" she hummed in feigned curiosity. "You know it's not often Cesar asks someone to enter the lab at no discretion."

Killian eased in his seat as he sat Moskeeto down to face him. He looked towards her and shrugged with no sound.

"Well?"

Xander snorted at Ariella's nosiness. "Lay off the guy, would ya? He just did a favor, must you pick at him all the time?"

Ariella leered at him next. "I'm just worried that our plans won't be on schedule, that's all."

"At ease." Maximus said. "You have nothing to worry about."

"And why's that…?"

Maximus smirked as he looked in the direction of where the door was. The sturdy white door unlocked and slid open, allowing Cesar to reveal himself with a triumphant grin. Immediately, Ariella stood up.

"There you are! Where have you been?!" she interrogated.

Cesar's glasses adjusted as he approached his spot beside Maximus. "Why, whatever do you mean? I was sure you would've known considering that the lab's been closed all day."

"And yet you still allowed Killian to be your little guard dog." She looked at Killian, who wasn't looking at all interested. "So tell me, where have you been?" she asked again in a slower, more menacing – if not demanding – tone.

Cesar smirked maliciously, snickering at her own retort. "Why, I was just out in the field of course!" he exclaimed with a flamboyant pride. "I find it hard to believe such a rambunctious group of human misfits caused you so much trouble. They weren't all that as they were cramped up to be to my standards."

Ariella's eyes widened at the reason. "You mean…"

Hendrix slowly hummed as he folded his arms.

"Either they lacked what I perceived was the otherworldly strength we feed off of, or perhaps my genius was too good for them to handle." He shrugged. "Oh well, I got the results I needed for my Freezer, and that's what matters."

"You were supposed to be finishing up on our new project!" Ariella snapped.

"Idiot!" Cesar scolded back, getting Ariella to reel back in her seat. "The self-assembly project doesn't operate as long as there's a capable being who is able to manualize it. Now tell me, other than Killian, can I trust you to give me a report every hour on the progress and _not_ touch unwanted fingers on my buttons?" Ariella grunted in her seat. "As I thought. Killian, thank you once more."

Killian nodded. "Just doing as you asked, Doc."

Cesar smirked back Maximus. "The errand was a success. Shall I be obliged to resuming the project?"

Maximus nodded beneath his hood. "Why so committed, Cesar? You've done a great deal in proving they can be put in their place. Why don't you take the time tonight to get some sleep?"

Cesar snickered. "How generous of you, Maximus…however, my calling is for the research…and to that I dare say I shall do plenty upon dusk!" he boldly said.

"Suite yourself." He decided to change the subject. "By the way, I double checked the samples and the energy you've been recording. Was the results that different than from what we thought?"

Cesar folded his fingers, looking at his Freezer in the center of his table. "And more…"

"This will benefit our home then." Hendrix spoke. "Our water source should be greatly enriched thanks to this refined sample you've sent back."

"So now we move onto the next phase of our plan, yes?" Xander questioned.

"Yes. It's now our turn to enact. Let's make this city last for as long as we can, understood?" Maximus smirked, and beside him, Xander, Ariella, and Cesar all grinned. Killian and Hendrix both sat back and frowned, but they understood full well of the concept at hand. They all sat in place as their six Bakugan were exemplifying their respective auras, signifying their bodily increase in ambition with their masters.

* * *

Inside the Trailer, Luke was lying down in bed. He was stirring incredulously to where he looked like he was having a nightmare or something. He opened his eyes with a sudden gasp, sitting upright in shock. He blinked several times, his vision as hazy as a fog. "What…happened…?" His mind abruptly flashed an image of Freezer attacking Abis Omega. He gasped again out of shock. He looked around, seeing as how he was once again stuck in his bed. "Wait! What happened?! Where am I?!"

"You're up, I see…" a voice said.

Luke's head turned towards the entrance to the hall. To his surprise, he saw that it was Shawn with arms folded and leaning against the framing. "Shawn?"

Shawn ventured closer towards Luke. "You were out for some time. I was starting to think that you were going to sleep throughout the whole night." He stopped in front of his bunk, sitting a hand on his hip. "But then I remembered that you're the restless type of guy. Glad you're up now."

Luke looked down at his knees, putting a hand on his head. He looked somberly as he tried to remember what was happening, but he only recalled the face of Cesar and the heartbeat he felt when the forbidden ability was launched. The sad look on his face deepened further as he looked down. "I still lost, didn't I…?"

Shawn gave his friends a despondent grin. "Yeah, you got your butt handed to ya pretty bad."

Luke's fists began to ball tight on his knees. "After everything that Master Riaan taught me, even when I tried to fight harder than I have ever done…it still wasn't enough."

Shawn shrugged. "Well it could be worse, I suppose. Look on the bright side, at least Cesar kept his word and departed after you passed out."

"I…passed out?"

Shawn looked away and ran his gloved hand through his head next. "Yeah, seems the shock was a bit much for you to handle, Luke. Guess the power must've been a bit much for you to handle." Luke sulked further. "Hey, don't look so bad. So maybe there was a slipup this time, okay? You just weren't thinking all the way through."

"It's not just that." Luke rebuffed. "I…I wasn't strong enough to stand up to my word. That power…it crippled me…why…?" When Luke looked down at his hand, he could see that it wasn't even close to steady. With every flash of that scary power, his trembling only tightened. He gritted his teeth in frustration, a shadow over his eyes. "Damnit…"

Shawn frowned at his friend's lack of strength, though he didn't hold anything against him. Even he felt the way he did, but there are some lessons that are best taught the hard way.

Maggie dashed to the open room's entrance, showing surprise. "Shawn, is Luke up yet?!" she worriedly asked. Preceding her was Shuji and Esther, both at the entrance to the door.

"Hey, looks like sleeping beauty over there just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Shuji joked.

Esther advanced into the room, standing a good distance from the bed. She looked down at Luke with a frown. "How are you feeling, Luke?"

Luke looked down at his knees once again, grunting low. "Been better." He pouted.

"You had us worried, you know?" Maggie scolded. "It was one thing you had us on our toes the whole time, but not waking up at the right time would've meant I'd had to slap you awake!"

Luke again looked away in shame.

"Anyways, what's going on?" Shawn asked Esther. "Are the modifications holding up okay?"

Esther turned towards him. "For the most part. The mileage has been rough, but we've come across a discovery."

"What's that mean?" Luke asked, adverting from his sulk.

"It means we're steering into an island passage. Jase asked us to get ready. We should be there soon."

Maggie stretched overhead. "Alright! A little island vacation!"

Shuji yawned as loud as possible as he turned away. "As long as we don't sleep on rocks I guess."

Esther turned towards Luke. "You should come too, Luke."

"R-right!" Luke swerved his feet and hopped onto the floor. On his feet again, he made way out the door, with Shawn in tow.

The Trailer continued to sail along accordingly, slowly trekking towards the sunset in the distance. Just in the distance, though looking small, they saw a mass of land with a beach alcove. It was ideal for concealing themselves, and a nice place to harbor away for a while. Jase steered the Trailer towards it, treading water as it darkened over the island's tall shadow.

* * *

 **Here's another chapter for you guys! I went on the darker cliffhanger than one of anticipation like I did before, following Luke's crippling defeat. So as you've seen, when battling solo, Luke's terrible and has little skills. I thought also using a flashback could also benefit and show more of how Luke looks up to Riaan, but alas, his lack of skills didn't help against the now-revealed final member of Rogue Zero, the Haos battler Cesar and his Bakugan, Freezer.**

 **I was honestly worried I wouldn't be able to get this story updated in time. I was having Tim Hortons and Tropical Smoothie for breakfast when I came home to start up my laptop and it wasn't functioning properly. I had to give it some space and shut it down like twice before it operated again, though I'm keeping a watchful eye on it.**

 **So, as usual, let me know what you thought about this chapter and if the contents left an impact on you. Until next time!**


	10. Much Needed Time

Dusk worked its way into Troposphere's sky. Even in the high waterfall basin they were sitting, the water was looking to be purple. It was far from poison, but the change of blue throughout the day all the way towards dark waters left the imagination of many open to what alien life thrived beneath those waters, For the more cautious, they'd rather not find out.

However, they didn't think to look inside their walls rather than out to sea.

As the daytime folk began to close up shop and call it quits today, the nighttime owls started to arise as the sun's residual rays were descending until consumed by the cosmos-like ceiling that was New Vestroia's skies. Rogue Zero had begun to retire for the most part for the day; even enemies needed sleep. Ariella sat in her lavish blue corridors working on applying eyeliner remover. Hendrix was busy in the small gym that he had built for himself, bare chested, but his burly bulk was lifting heavy barbells that could collapse normal bodybuilders. Killian was sitting in his green furnished corridor, sitting at his clear-glass desk typing up a report on a holographic keyboard, with Moskeeto quietly by his side. Cesar was still in the lab, busy moving levers through control panels to materialize more towards the dark purple machine that was still being welded together. Xander was in a comfortable chair with eyes watching Maximus on his own virtual screen, watching data upon data showing panels of all their Bakugan and stats. With all of them fixated on their duties and own hobbies, they were unaware as outside, something else lurked.

Slowly stepping out of the dark alley, having been night, a figure concealed in a black shadow came into light.

He had long, surprisingly bright red hair that went down to his waist. His bangs, however, her spiked up, if not slicked back. His skin was porcelain, as though he hadn't seen sunlight in his life. His eyebrows were narrowed, but as red as his hair. For what was seen, his black cape concealed his body to only reveal his black boots that had florescent red lines flow in the front of the toes, making arching waves until reaching the sides.

His eyes opened, showing an intense, serious green gaze. "I know you're here…" he coldly muttered. "This time, you're not getting away from me."

* * *

The waves washed in and out of the domain, constantly making the sandy shores change their shades from dark to bright with every time it flowed back into the sea. It darkened immediately when water ran over it. I isle's alcove was quiet, very much so that there were hardly any means to believe anything lived there. It was the perfect hiding spot.

Sitting in front of a moderately sizeable fire, Luke sat quietly in the sand, leaning back so as to face the stars and nighttime sky. It twinkled with arrays of violet, vermilion, and so many mysterious colors. On this night even, there was a large, sea-green moon, much bigger than the one on Earth. Any normal human being would've been astounded, but Luke, however, was in no mood for a celebration.

"Will this be enough, Colonel?" Esther asked as she referred to the bonfire roaring.

The Ventus superior nodded. "Yes, that should do for now. This should last us for a little while at least."

Atmos turned on his shoulder. "Should the others be back anytime now?"

"They should be." Jase turned towards the sea. "And how are the motors for the Trailer functioning, Shawn?"

The Trailer was in its observatory mode for the time being, but outside along the side, Shawn was meddling his fingers beneath, Having dug into the sand to get beneath, he looked up with a small flashlight supplied by the Colonel and inspected the condition. Once he finished up, he was set and ready pulled himself up from down under.

Sitting up, he faced him. "It's not looking too bad. The rudders are still functioning, but a few more tweaks in the morning, I think we can get it all the way to Troposphere without a break." He said.

"Good."

Within the few shrubs within the small woods in the distance, there were bushes rustling. Jase and Esther turned to see who or what was coming out. To their relief, it was an energetic Maggie with a large sac over her shoulder, and following behind was Shuji, who was waddling up with a strained look on his face as he carried heavy wood and tree bark.

"Hey guys, I found food~!" Maggie shouted. She pranced along towards the group.

Shuji adjusted so as to make sure he carried the wood more properly. "Yeah…and I got all this stuff…" he strained, waddling closer behind.

Jase nodded in understanding. "You two sure took your sweet time."

Maggie smiled, but there was a bead of sweat along her head. "Well, I didn't peg Bakugan to eat. There were hardly any plants I thought were safe to pick from. All I really found were some green buds in bushes.

"I'm sure if it were poisonous, they'd be a bright shade. As long as you didn't pick from those, maybe they won't be poisonous."

Maggie's eyes widened. "P-poisonous…"

Jase snickered. "Relax, I'm sure it'll be fine if we put them in a fire or cook them. We'll add that to our rations we still have left." He turned towards Shuji, who had just caught up. "And Shuji, thanks again for supplying the firewood. I understand if it was arduous."

The Subterra battler finally let his arms fall to his sides, allowing the branches and wood to fall to his feet in the sand with a grievous sigh. He finally fell onto his bottom, having been on his feet for a long time. "Man, I'm beat…" he sighed louder as he thudded onto his back.

Fly Beetle rolled onto the sand, popping open and turned to look at the open seas. "…geez…I didn't think the sea had this much to offer. Even out here there's land." He awed.

Jelldon jumped onto Maggie's shoulder, looking out. "Yeah, this is pretty neat!" he chirped. "What do you think, Maggie?"

The Pyrus girl looked out towards the sea, her heels turning to face the waves washing in and out. Her smile was graciously wide as she watched the night sky twinkle over the black water. "Wow…it's so cool." She said.

Jase chuckled. "So you haven't been to the beach then?"

Maggie turned towards him. "Well, this isn't a beach I imagined, but the view is way worth it!"

Esther hugged her knees as she looked up to the sky. "Yes. It's surprising how bright this planet's sky is." She smiled. "It's rapturing when you take a look deeper into it."

Shawn laid an arm on his resting knee, looking up next. "A beach during the day is nice, but here, it's…how should I put it…?"

Maggie chuckled. "Well I think it's beautiful."

"That's makes more than one of us at least." Esther agreed. "I still can't believe that life like this thrives outside of our own world."

"Hehe, betcha the others are gonna wish they saw this back home." Shuji said.

Home. The very word rung like a bell throughout the group. As the fire continued to burn and crackle, they all began to grow silent, even Shuji, who didn't mean to, began to frown at the prospect. They've been away from their home for days, and they were hardly getting by out here in New Vestroia. It was by happenstance they ended up here, but even though they were out on their own personal mission, the thoughts of home made them actually miss it. Whatever reasons they had, whatever lives they had beforehand, it was the security they had that kept them bound to what they did. But now that's security was lost. Out of the frowning group, Jase was the one who seemed to be less sad; then again he was hard to read anyways. He adjusted his glasses while the others looked like they were ready to whine.

"…will be ever get home you think?" Maggie sadly worried.

"Maybe." Esther somberly replied. "Maybe once we learn more."

Shawn despondently grinned downwards, nodding.

Maggie's fists balled in her lap, her eyes starting to mist. "I…I never thought I would actually miss my Mama's cooking." She confessed. "I always wanted to try new things that she didn't know how bake offhand. Pizza, cotton candy, donuts…but you know…I actually do miss her homemade pies. I'm starting to miss those soups she tried to make."

Jelldon looked up towards Maggie, seeing as how she was confessing and starting to look sadder than ever. It left him sad, too.

"I always just ran around and tried to play with the others in my town, but I didn't have much luck finding others who really did enjoy my company that much. Maybe my cheeriness wasn't what they wanted. Maybe they just wanted people who could follow them like follow the leader. I still try. I really do…"

"Maggie…" Esther mourned.

The corner of her eyes were starting to show tears as she thought about her mother. "She's always there for me, even if it wasn't much to offer; I didn't think that I'd miss her this much…Mama…"

A small red piece touched her skirt. Feeling something, she looked down, surprised as Jelldon began to waddle up her leg, perching onto her thigh and looked up to her.

"Jelldon…?"

"Hey, please don't cry." He insisted morbidly. "I'm sure she misses you very much. But I'm sure it'll work out, right? You just gotta have faith you'll see her again. Just like I have faith in you."

Maggie looked towards her partner with a deep, sincere expression. She knew Jelldon wasn't exactly the bravest Bakugan out there, but he truly did mean well. He held up this long sticking by her side, plus her perkiness and his timid behavior really did make for a very interesting mix.

"You have faith in me to do my best, right? I got this far because you encouraged me. I'm sure she has faith in you."

Maggie cupped Jelldon into her hands, taking him up to the side of her face. She snuggled with him tentatively, smiling. "Thanks Jelldon, you're such a sweetie."

Everyone watched Maggie cheer up again from her partner's encouragement. A relationship as trusting s that isn't all that common, but the child and Bakugan relationship definitely means well to spark hope for the group. Fly Beetle turned towards Shuji, who looked at him in return. Jase closed his eyes and smiled, and Atmos lowered his head next to his partner. Atchibee rest on Esther's bare shoulder, the two partners looking towards the other with a growing sense of happiness.

Shawn sat back in the sand, stretching his legs out. "Well I'm glad we're all feeling better." He smiled. "This is a nice pick-me-up, right Verias?"

The Haos Bakugan sat in the sand beside his partner's waist, looking relaxed. "I think we all can use a little bit of those right now."

Atmos turned towards Jase. "Jase. Forgive me or asking, but what is it that you miss about your world?"

Jase snickered as he adjusted his glasses, the embers of the bonfire reflecting in his lenses. "Can't say I'm not necessarily fond of anything at this point, but I think…I may as well miss commanding all those soldiers like little toys who look up to their creators." He chuckled. Of course he didn't – exactly – mean that, but the tease left the group to shoot him inquired looks about his superior position. The fact the deflection of light on his glasses gave him a more ominous appeal.

Maggie shrunk back. "Uh, well…should I be worried?"

Jelldon stood on her shoulder, looking like he was trying not too shake, even when it was a little. "Uh…h-he's probably messing with our heads…is he?" He looked towards Maggie, but she looked just as unsure as he was. They just looked back with uneased expressions and Maggie looking like she was gonna shrink back again.

Shuji snickered. "Bet I feel sorry for those lackies then if they got stuck with someone like you."

"Oh really? Then what may I ask do you miss of Earth, Shuji?" Jase hummed.

Shuji rolled his head away as he laid in the sand. "Heh, probably not much. All I ever do is watch over my little sis, Nene, and she can really be a handful."

Fly Beetle rolled to his side, popping open. "Hope she doesn't hear you say that. She might be offended." That definitely got Shuji to regret saying that as he hardened.

Atchibee turned towards Esther. "What about you, Esther? I'm curious."

Esther looked down at the fire, rethinking about what she had to live through. She didn't seem to muster up even half a grin. "Honestly, I don't even know how to answer that…"

Shawn raised a brow. "Can't make up your mind? What about you, Luke? What do you miss about Earth?" He looked towards the redhead in question, but he wasn't getting any liable replies. "Luke?" Again, no answer. He turned towards him to see what was wrong. Just from one placid look, he got his answer.

Luke was staring hard at the ground. He looked like he was muddling over something that's been on his mind, and really, there was a clear reason why. He was starting at the fire for a while in silence, unable – or rather unwilling – to talk. His green eyes were narrow with an annoyed front, but inside he was downright frustrated.

"Hey Luke, you okay?" Shawn questioned.

Finally snapping out of his bitter thoughts, he looked towards him. "Huh?"

"You've been quiet for a while now. I was beginning to worry you fell asleep with your eye open or something."

Luke's face twisted and he looked away begrudgingly. "You make it sound like it's not normal."

"Well it isn't coming from you."

He raised his nose towards the air. "I'm fine, alright?"

"You're pouting says otherwise." Jase interrupted.

"Hey, shut up! I said I was fine, alright?!" Luke retorted. The Colonel was undeterred.

Shuji sat up, crossing his arms with his face twisted. "hey buddy, you better cool those jets of yours." He warned. Again, Luke gave him the stink eye.

"Sounds to me that somebody's still upset that they lost." Maggie chimed.

"I'd be too if I sucked that bad." Shuji added.

Luke's teeth gritted in frustration. "Gnnngh…you know what, forget this!" She shot back up to his feet, marching away from the group. "I'd rather If you guys can't go two minutes when I ask you to shut up, then I'm getting my own space myself!"

He stomped away from the group, leaving them to watch with pitied expressions.

Esther sighed. "Good grief…"

"Talk about a spoiled child. He's acting like his favorite toy was taken away." Verias said.

Shawn turned back towards the fire, sighing. "Well you can't exactly blame him for his behavior."

Maggie began lightening up. "Maybe…"

Shuji stuck his nose up in a mocking fashion. "Heh! If you ask me, the guy had it coming. He didn't even know what he was doing out there!"

"Maybe, but it was also his lack of experience that backfired." Esther pointed out. "Even in your own element, you aren't fully safe from blunder."

"As critical of a claim as that's perceived, Esther, I do say that you are right." Jase agreed. "If anything by competent, Abis Omega would've been able to subdue his opponents with his long body. But of course, with Luke hardly even grasping the basics, naturally a blunder like this would spark some flames."

"But he's been moping ever since he woke up." Maggie deadpanned. "Even I don't hold grudges like that."

"That guy was pretty strong." Jelldon nervously said.

Jase closed his eyes as his head tilted down towards the flames. "Seems this little mission against Rogue Zero is starting to morally break our most unreliable."

Shawn looked towards Jase with a frown. "Hey now, you wouldn't really call Luke a liability, would you?" he defended. "I mean sure his battling skills aren't really the best, but he's helped us in areas outside the arena. He's got up in Thermosphere, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he's not wrong." Verias said.

Jase adjusted his glasses. "He's not wrong, yes, but he isn't right either." His eyes opened. "Luke may have been an asset, but with the rate things are going for him, his accounts are going to become a liability. If we can't depend on him to at least hold his Bakugan like he holds a sword, then what's there to defend if he can't defend himself?"

Shawn's gaze went away, getting where this was going for Luke. "You're…not wrong."

"I know Luke's never had a social life, but even if that part of me still feels upsetting for him, that doesn't make it okay to just throw our weight onto him when he can't hold it up." Esther explained. She then turned towards Shawn, frowning with him. "I'm not saying that Luke is entirely bad, and honestly, I think he can be a really great battler if he tries. He's helping us in our cause however he can. If he can just try a little harder, then maybe we all can blindside Rogue Zero the next time they come around."

Atchibee nodded on her shoulder. "Abis Omega isn't that strong now, but he and I lived in the same area. I don't know him all the way, but like you, I think he can improve if his partner pushed him."

Esther nodded. "You're right. Luke just needs…a push is all."

Shawn looked back over his shoulder, staring out in the general direction where Luke went off too. He indeed needed a push, but he also knew one more crucial thing, the direction where he needed to be pushed.

* * *

A short while passed and the waves of the shore continued to sway in and out of the cove. The waves were calm, like how the others felt. Within the tide's wake, a sword shimmered as it was slashed. The grunting that followed it belonged to its wielder, which happened to be Luke. He adjusted his posture and swung his sword again, left and right to where he looked like he was sparring with an invisible being.

He slashed yet again, this time more wildly in a larger arch. He followed through, stopping once his arm was far behind him. Once situated, he held that position for a long time, his posture unmoved. He looked out towards the sea, his green eyes shaking out of frustration. "Damn…" he muttered angrily. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" With each swear, he slashed at thin air, using the anger his slashes constantly.

He slashed. He swayed. He fruitlessly cut at the sea breeze with little to no reason to. His technique was flawless, but his attitude was wild and impulsive. The more he thought about Cesar, the more he thought about the battle, the more he wanted to just cut it through. But each slash only brought it back to his mind. He was getting nowhere, and eventually he stuck his sword into the ground, holding himself up as he labored his breathing.

As he panted, the sea breeze was remarkably cool against his sweating face. He was slashing several minutes straight in practice, yet it felt like minutes.

Abis Omega popped open in the sand beside him. "Somebody's angry much?"

Even though Luke was tired, he could still bite back. He glared at him. "What's it to you?" he sniped back.

"Nothing." Abis looked towards the sea. He stared out at it as the waves washed up just a few inches from his blue body. "Well this just sucks…"

Luke's face twisted as he shot another glance at him. "Don't blame me, you're also caught in this."

Abis looked at him. "Hey, I'm not the one snapping at people here!"

"But we still lost!"

"Yeah, and you're pinning all the blame on _me_?"

"I never said that, idiot! I said you're just as bad as I was!"

Abis turned away. "Oh, so you can't admit you don't know what you're doing, but can say you still lost from lack of skill? That doesn't even make sense, Luke. You know that."

Luke's fists balled as his expression grew angrier. "Yeah well I don't even know why we lost to begin with! Aren't you an Aquos Bakugan?"

Abis faced him. "And aren't you supposed to be praising instead of bitterly scorning?"

The two were at a standstill for what felt like the longest time. They stared coldly at the other as the waves went in and out of their reaches. They could've admitted they were wrong about what transpired, but Luke was stubborn and wasn't going to be on the receiving end of the blame game that easily, and unfortunately, Abis Omega wasn't either.

Eventually seeing this, Luke prodded his sword out of the ground and dropped to the ground. He crossed his legs and looked away with one arm supporting his cheek. "Whatever…"

Abis Omega lowered his head, sighing. "You humans get more confusing it's starting to wear on me."

"…but that Rogue Zero guy…he was strong." He thought back to his confrontation against Cesar. When he recalled the various defenses and counters he put up, he could feel his anger rise. That anger soon simmered into a shuddering fear when he recalled that Experiment-X ability he used. He closed his eyes to try and block it out, trying to ignore it. It wasn't working.

"You know if you keep moping all night, you might as well take it to bed."

The voice came from the distance, getting the allies to turn their attention away from their scuffle to the blonde figure walking towards them. His feet pressed into the sand, holding him up. They looked higher to see he had a wrist to his hip, and on his shoulder was a Haos Verias, looking at them. The figure grinned.

"Shawn?" Luke asked. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He said.

Luke didn't buy it. "Then where's everybody else?"

Shawn walked closer towards the sea. "Well, while you were dealing with your little so-called 'issues', we all chose to call it in and head back into the Trailer. I told them that I'd catch up eventually once I warm up a little bit more."

Luke blinked again. "Really?"

Shawn smirked. "At least that's what I told them."

"Then what was it you really need…?"

Shawn turned towards Luke, giving him what could've been the most serious set of eyes he could've given anyone. Luke was caught off guard and he quelled once he could see the truth underlying the silence.

"Luke…I think me might need to have a talk."

* * *

Shuji plopped onto his bunk, the minimal springs making him bounce meekly. "Oh yeah, now this is more like it." He sighed as he hugged his small pillow.

Fly Beetle floated over to his nightstand beside him, popping open. "After a nice little sea travel and long hot sun, I think you're onto something."

Jase calmly sat down on his bunk on the other end of the room. He presented his open palm to the pillow, allowing Atmos to hop off and onto the fluffy cushion. "Well, I can't exactly argue or condone that claim. Considering how you were so helpful in gathering firewood." He teased.

Getting the message, Shuji turned his head towards him. "Okay, so you fixed this thing. I get that. Don't sue me, geez."

Jase scoffed with a grin. "It's fine. Comes with responsibility after all. It's not exactly easy to dictate how much or how hard you contribute. It's a matter of perspective. It's as biased as opinions themselves."

Shuji grunted as he struggled to sit up. "So you really serious about what you said?"

Jase raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"What you miss. You really take pleasure in messing with people in your job?"

Jase chuckled. "Why, whatever gave you the idea?"

Shuji groaned in annoyance, very loudly at that. Jase's teasing really wore him down incredulously. Even Jase was aware of this, but who was to say he didn't have to keep pushing buttons.

"Well, if you want to get to my level, think of it like this: Is there really a difference between the relationship of a Bakugan and a soldier to their superior? As 'buddy-buddy' as that is, you mustn't forget who is in charge of you. Even I'm not entirely at liberty to jurisdictions to what Captains and Lieutenants have to say. If they say I must do it, then I shall."

Shuji blinked. He looked at Jase with a confused expression and crossed his arms, his attention slowly drawing downwards as he thought about the scenario. In a way, Jase wasn't wrong. There really isn't a difference from Bakugan and soldiers, at least to a certain point of morals. They do what their battling partners instruct them to do, otherwise they're lost. Once that was pieces, he looked up again.

"More English, please?"

Jase adjusted his glasses with a frown. "In the end, the Bakugan may be your ally, but they are still doing what you tell them to do. You are their lifeline, and without commands, soldiers are nothing but target practice out in no-man's land. Simple as that." He closed his eyes once more. "My concerns mean nothing so long as the mission gets done…but who's to say I enjoy seeing my inferiors suffer?"

Shuji gasped.

"If they fail because of a mistake I've made, that too is my blame. Responsibility weighs a number of obligations, if not lives, into your own hands. Atmos joined forces with me despite knowing those risks…he's willing to risk his very life to secure the freedom of the Bakugan race at the cost of his own security."

Atmos popped open on the pillow, facing Jase. His head went up a little to look at him, as did Jase towards him. They frowned at one another in understanding of the duties of command. Shuji and Fly Beetle turned to look at the other in inquiry of what he was talking about. They didn't join forces under the circumstances Jase did out of obligation and responsibility. For them, it just…happened.

Jase continued. "Atmos thus depends on me. We are battle partners, but I cannot my own personal matters fault what is the true mission here…that's what Luke can't seem to get through his head at this time…"

Shuji scratched the side of his head, his face twisting. "Hmmm…I think I get where you're going with this."

"We all must play our part here, but if we can't live up to our job, then the mission eventually shall collapse upon itself." He smirked. "You of course certainly surprise me, Shuji. Having been able to keep up this long is certainly a feat to behold."

Shuji scoffed with a smirk. "Heh, well it's not like I just laid around while you…" He trailed off in the realization behind Jase's phrasing. By the tone, he caught on with a tick mark. "Hey! My egos' just fine, bub! Lay off already!"

"That's funny, I didn't say anything about your ego."

"But you were thinking it! Just admit it!"

Jase chuckled as he watched Shuji complain. "You people surely do take compliments for granted." He mused lightly. He saw Shuji cross his arms and pout away. _'Well, at least he can be reliable…for now at least…'_ He looked out towards the window, searching at the New Vestroia sky. He fell silent even in his mind as he stared up to space.

* * *

"Alley-OOP!" Maggie landed on her bunk with a hefty bounce. After the cushions settled, she turned her head to the side with her cheeks puffed. "Man, I wish these sheets were a little softer…" she pouted.

Esther fixed up the blue blanket her bunk had on the opposite end, grinning as she fixed all the wrinkles in it. "I know it isn't much, but it's what we have to go by for now. You have to admit it's better than sleeping outside in the sand, right?"

"Yeah, but I still wish these comforters weren't so scratchy." Maggie swerved to sit up in her bunk, smiling. "So Esther, what do you think of this place?"

She turned her head to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"This island. New Vestroia. Everything here. I know what I said back there, and I really do mean it…but doesn't this place ever pique your imagination?"

The Darkus battler held her tongue as she looked away from Maggie. Her attention drew back towards the window, more specifically the nighttime sky. Her wonder reached up to the moon; such a large, green moon with so many other planets so close. It was like something out of a sci-fi movie. When she met Luke just a few nights ago, she didn't have much of anything to off of for the sky's serenity, it was still enigmatic to her mind as of right now.

"…yes." She answered. "Maybe it does a little."

Maggie's smile perked. "See? This place isn't so bad!"

"However…" Esther followed up. "It's something like this that I've always been taught as a sin."

"Huh…?" Maggie tilted her head, reiterating what she heard. "A 'sin'? What does that mean?"

Esther continued to look up at the skies with a frown. She looked pleasantly pleased with what she was seeing right now, it was rapture at its finest for her viewing pleasure, of course a part of her adored seeing these sorts of ordeals, there was another part of her that knew it was wrong to have viewing pleasure. Knowing where she stood in her ideals, she shook her head in denial.

"It's nothing." She turned back towards Maggie with a grin. "What do you say we get some rest? We have another big day tomorrow, don't we?"

Maggie chose to dislodge any prospects from her mind of what Esther meant and nodded. "Sure do." She stretched overhead, bending one arms to secure the straightened one. She moaned weakly as she felt the tendons ease. "Gotta sleep if I wanna stay cute. Nighty night, guys."

Jelldon jumped to her nightstand, closing in his ball form. "Goodnight Maggie."

Maggie laid on her side, closing her eyes with a smile. "Night, Jelly-Welly…"

As the Pyrus roommate chose to catch some shut eye, Esther turned away with her emotionless expression once again showing. She knew she had to catch some rest as well, her and Atchibee both did. She reached and turned the lights off, making the whole room dark. With nothing left to do after but close the blinds, she reached or the chord, but stopped when she saw something afoot down below. Still outside, she caught whim of two figures sitting side by side just over to the far corner of her vision. _'Luke? Is he still out there?'_ Upon further examination, shew saw another person that slipped her mind. _'Shawn too? What are they doing out so late?'_

* * *

The two childhood amigos were sitting with their legs out to the sea. Their Bakugan were open beside them and remained quiet. They all retained a subtle silence as Luke tried to look nonchalant.

Shawn turned his head to look at him. "So what's up? What's been on your mind?"

Luke looked away. "Tch."

Shawn sighed. "Typical Luke." He got a knee bent and supported his arm, facing the sea. "You're so easy to read, you know that?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I can tell when you're being a pouty pants. You know if Maggie were here, you'd be put to shame, even by her."

Luke's left eye squinted with growing angst. "Hey, I'm 17. She's like…10 or something."

"12, actually. And you've been acting 5."

"How's about we make that the number of seconds before I get up and walk away?"

Shawn shook his head, again sighing for his friend's immaturity. He allowed a moment to pass and let his friend cool his jets. His blue eyes faced the sea, seeing the moonlight shimmer over the water.

"…you really think Master Riaan might be here?" Luke asked.

"Maybe. Is that's what's been bugging ya?"

Luke's chin lowered. "No, not that. But…" He slowly hunched forward, making hiss legs cross. He looked deeper in pondering. "When I battled that guy today, I thought if I thought of Master Riaan's words, I'd have a better reason to fight."

"A better reason other than helping out the Bakugan?"

Luke grunted.

"You know, it's not exactly nice to always be going the selfish route, Luke. I respect Master Riaan as much as you do, and really, I'd do anything worthwhile to make sure I see him again, too." He looked at him. "But if you're doing this battling and all this fighting for just his approval, well that isn't exactly a trustworthy testimony. We're worried about you, Luke. You haven't exactly been the brightest thinker out there, but we still need your help, whether you see it or the others."

Luke did an eyeroll away. "Funny, you guys sure didn't sound like that back at the fire."

"I didn't say any of that."

"Okay, so if you didn't, did that mean something against me?" Luke's tone was more defensive than before. "I'm trying my best, alright?! This is all just…just…" He trailed off, breaking into a sigh of exhaustion. He just wasn't having it, with all this stress, with all this teasing, he was hating every second of it, and in his mind, he was too tired to think it through.

Shawn understood. He's known Luke for pretty much all his life. He knew him in and out, and he had the general idea of what it was that went on inside his head. He's always been headstrong, comical, but foolhardy. Really, there wasn't much selfless as there was selfish, but he did mean well once he tries. With the pieces adding up in his mind, he knew what it was that was contorting his friend. Once more, he faced him, starting it off. "You're scared, aren't ya?"

Luke's eyes widened and turned towards him.

"Don't even think about saying otherwise, Luke. It's pretty obvious you got spooked when those guys took out those cards on you, right?"

Luke tried to deny it, but his head whipping back down to face the wet sand only proved Shawn's point. Shawn also looked out.

"It's scary knowing that such big things live outside those walls of your home back on Earth. The world isn't exactly a slap-happy place; it's decrepit in places even man wasn't supposed to find." He looked at him. "You've always bared with a fighting chance, but when you get into a corner, you don't bite back. That's the problem with you."

Luke's green eyes glazed over to look at him, albeit with more curiosity. "But why are you telling me this now?"

"Well you've never had much of a reason to fight, right? You just swung your sword round just to pass time." Shawn looked towards his fencing scabbard. "Really, I picked up fencing just in case something happened to you. It's like a two-for-one stone thrown."

"What?"

"You don't know how to fight back properly, let's put it at that. Master Riaan taught you how to hold a sword, but you can't use it. When we were in that corridor, those guys we fought didn't care if we had weapons or not. They wanted us hurt, and beaten. Would you really wanted that?"

Luke looked deeper at his shoes with a growing sense of angst. "Well, no…"

"This is reality, Luke. Can you fight unarmed soldiers in the same way you fight Rogue Zero? Something tells me you can't." He, too, looked at the ground. "Those cards they play are scary, but that's also why we fight. Remember what Jase said back on the ship. New Vestroia Bakugan can grow and evolve to surpass themselves if they can. It's the same with human spirit. You just need some experience, and maybe – just maybe – you can actually hold your own in a one-on-one…in a real fight."

Luke had a lot of his own work cut out for him. He truly was amazed at the wisdom Shawn had that he listened to. And in retrospect, he wasn't wrong. His mother and father, for their own reasons, knew the world was a scary place. They figured that out, and knew it was best to keep Luke safe, but now he was wide open, and he didn't have the experience hold his own solo fights. When he considered those possibilities, and the fact he's been teamed up with Esther only proved his insufficiency. Really, it was degrading for him knowing that when he picks up a sword, he always fails to strike another unarmed being with it. Was it his sensitivity? Was it his heart telling him not to fight? No. That can't be it. He swore he'd save the Bakugan even if he was doing it so he could see his master again, But how could he face him again if he can't prove himself? In actuality, he needed help, so did his skills.

With this, he knew what he ha to do. He stood straight up in the sand, surprising Shawn. "Hm? Luke…?"

Luke turned to face his best friend, this time carrying a serious face. "Alright then, let's do it!" He held up a balled fist. "Let's get down to it already!"

"What are you saying?"

"I may not be the greatest battler right now, but I can learn! Okay, so I get caught off guard easily. And maybe…those abilities…do scare me, but I meant what I said when I am going to help in this cause! I wanna get back to show Master Riaan that I've been able to hold my own for the first time without somebody there to be my crutches." He turned and looked down at his Abos Omega, who looked up at him in return. He bent down and proceeded to pick him up.

"I can't find it easy to betray Master Riaan's ideals on fighting unarmed people, but I also know from his mind that he'd be ashamed if I didn't go down fighting." His fist balled, holding onto Abis Omega with a much more serious grasp. "I won't cower away. I'll prove it a hundred times over, even if I have to try and try again a hundred and one times!" He faced Shawn again. "I wanna fight, Shawn. I wanna battle on my own feet and prove to everyone I'm strong!"

The waves rocked back and forth through the ocean, the sound and the oceanic breeze being the one thing that filled the air. The actual breeze of the currents shifted through Luke's spiky hair. He looked the part, even if his green eyes seemed to be showing hints of uneasiness about battling unarmed men. But nevertheless, he was standing now, and that was a sign he wanted to improve.

After what felt like a long time, Shawn snickered. "Those are some pretty bold words you spilled there." He also arose to his feet, putting a wrist to his hip. "I'm not going to further question what motives you have going for you, but as long as you use that like you are right now, then I think we've just reached a compromise."

"Then you really think I have what it takes?"

Shawn smirked. "Don't ask me. Find out for yourself."

Luke smirked. He knew Shawn well enough to know that he had his support, thick and through. He was there when Luke accidentally got stuck in a rose bush and had to he pulled out carefully so as not to get hurt by thorns. He was there when he needed to find Mother and Father's Day gifts, and Shawn was there to give advice. He was also there to help in Cale's tractor for mowing the lawn. No matter what situation, Shawn was a friend thick and through, and he stuck by Luke's side, even when he tried sneaking out on several occasions.

Luke pointed a thumb to himself. "Alright, I say we get to it right away!"

Shawn's eye widened. "Already? Wouldn't it be better to wait until daybreak for that?"

"If I wanna get better, it's best to train with as much time I have! You can never train too much, that's what Master Riaan would say!"

Shawn snickered. "Of course he'd say that…" He showed a serious face. "Alright, what do you say we give our skills a boost, shall we?"

"Deal!"

"Alright, but for now, follow my lead. I'll show you how to really fight."

* * *

The two walked a long ways away from the Trailer, making sure that they had the space needed to get their battle on and not wake up the group napping. They had to take several minutes to get the space needed until Luke turned to face Shawn. "Okay, this should be far enough, right?"

Shawn looked back over his shoulder, seeing as how the Trailer was but the size of a penny in his perspective. "Yeah, this should do it." He looked back towards Luke. "You ready?"

Luke spread his legs, bending his knees. "Yes."

 _ **Shawn: 100% Luke: 100%**_

"You seem pretty okay when you're battling alongside one of us, but your solo battling skills needs work." Shawn instructed. "You set up first. Remember, you have to think. Whatever Gate Card you pick has to count."

Luke's eyes narrowed. He thought of his options as he cycled through what Gate Cards he had and was aware of. _'Let's see…there's that Aquos booster…and there's all these Command Cards…'_ His vision squinted further as he pondered deeper, it was starting to fumble in his mind. _'Man, I forgot how many Gate Cards there were. This is gonna be so annoying.'_

"You know it wouldn't take this much time in those real battles, Luke." Shawn pointed out. "You gonna throw down your card or not?"

Luke looked shocked. "Er-yeah! Yeah! Gate Card, set!" With haste, Luke threw down his choice of Gate Card. It went out as a blue shockwave throughout the sand. In his hand, Abis Omega was set.

"Okay, Abis Omega, you ready?"

"Let's."

Luke threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Abis Omega!" Rising up from a blue light, several long arches with a slick blue body revealing arose, ending with a head facing Shawn. Abis Omega stood tall, his long body ready and accounted for.

Despite the act of intimidation, Shawn smirked. "Alright, you threw out your Bakugan and Gate Card, now it's my turn." He showed Verias. "Alright Verias, shall we?" He tossed him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Rising up in a bright yellow, Haos Verias appeared, the simian twirling his staff overhead before its end slammed into sand beside him. He looked ready, willing, and able.

 **Verias: 350 Abis Omega: 350**

Luke looked at the power levels, seeing they were even.

"Alright, good. You realized our power levels are equal." Shawn announced. "Now here's the next step: Are you gonna go on offense or defense?"

Luke looked up towards Abis Omega, seeing that he was looking back at Luke to see what he had to offer. The Aquos battler narrowed his eyes and looked ahead. "I say offense!" He held up his Bakumeter. "Let's go, Abis Omega!"

"On it!" he hissed.

"Ability, activate! **Fin Melee!** " Abis Omega gave out another hiss as his long body waved around from the side, the tailfin streaking a blue arch with it.

 **Verias: 350 Abis Omega: 350 (+200) = 550**

Verias raised his staff from the side, defending the slashing fin. Abis hissed as his tail recoiled around, but once the momentum was right, he swung again, this time turning his whole body into the swing as its blue arch went down.

"Alright, then I counter!" Shawn exclaimed. "Ability activate, **Verias Siba!** "

 **Verias: 350 (+200) = 550 Abis Omega: 550**

As the tailfin closed in, Verias used his waist and pivoted to focus on swinging his staff around. Yellow energy enveloped its sides as it spun rapidly. He brought forward, meeting the tailfin in a harsh burst of energy, causing both to recoil.

"You see that, Luke?" Shawn asked. "For every ability your opponent uses, you have to either defend or counterattack."

Luke raised a brow. "But how do you know which is the right one?"

Shawn smirked. "That's what practice is for. Now are you gonna attack again or am I gonna follow up?"

Luke stammered for a few moments. "Uh…yeah! We're going!" He held up his left wrist again, showing his Bakumeter. _'Maybe I can counter his counter? Or maybe I can go on defense and…!'_ Realizing he was losing precious time, Luke shook his head and allowed his ability to show. "Ability, activate! **Sea Helix!** "

Verias immediately bounced back when he felt some vapor draw around Abis' bottom. He jumped back in a hurry and landed just as a helix of spinning water surrounded Abis Omega.

 **Verias: 550 (-100) = 450 Abis Omega: 550 (+100) = 650**

Luke bent forward, a confident smile on his face. "Alright! Let's see you counter that!"

Shawn looked obligated as he could see his friend getting cocky. "Careful with what you wish for, Luke. That attitude gets you into trouble. Ability activate, **Simian Howl!** "

The jewel on Verias' head began to glow with a humming power. His fists balled as his blue eyes faced Abis Omega. "No hard feelings for this!" He took in a deep breath and finally opened his mouth. Expelling outwards, distorted yellow soundwaves reverberated across the sand, causing it to stir alongside its rippling wake. It pulsated right into Abis Omega, shredding and blowing away his aquatic defense. He hovered away so as to hold his own, but he looked like he was struggling.

"Abis!" Luke panicked.

 **Verias: 450 (+200) = 650 Abis Omega: 650 (-200) = 450**

Abis Omega tried to hold his ground, but despite having no ears, he could feel the soundwaves pulsing and repulsing him back feet by feet. He didn't have long before he would lose ground. Luke saw this but balled his fists. "Damn, do I counter? Or do I-?"

"Don't just stand there!" Shawn retorted, shocking Luke once again. "Against powerful abilities like these, your best bet is to try and nullify them! Find a way to turn that around if you have to, but if you can't you gotta defend! It's like how Master Riaan always taught us to bunt and deflect shots!"

Luke was getting the picture, it made him see better. "You mean like this…? Ability activate, **Coil Guard!** "

Within the roaring waves of yellow passing him, Abis Omega's orange eyes opened. "Yes!" He arched and bundles into coils to compress his muscles. Within his coils, he suppressed any need to withdraw.

 **Verias: 650 (-200) = 450 Abis Omega: 450 (+200 +100) = 750**

"Yes, just like that!" Shawn yelled

Eventually letting up, Verias closed his mouth. "Not bad, Abis." He praised. "Now what else do you have to show us?"

Luke looked at the battle, seeing how his Bakugan was in the lead. _'Okay, looks like we're doing good so far. He might try and break my defense somehow. I gotta widen that gap, and quick!'_ He swiped his arm in an arch. "Gate Card, open! Aquos Reactor!" The Gate Card beneath revealed itself, showing the reactor for Abis Omega. From the center of the card, water began to flow in an omnidirectional manner. It covered Verias and Abis' bottom halves, but Abis Omega was the one who was enraptured in an empowering blue aura as the water touched him.

The serpent's head arose as he roared with power.

 **Verias: 450 Abis Omega: 750 (+200) = 950**

Seeing the battlefield with a greater aspect, Luke looked even more confident in what was happening. He saw that their difference was 500 Gs, which was good for him. He looked at Shawn, seeing him half-grin. _'Okay, so what do I do from here? Do I wait for his move or something?'_

Shawn saw what Luke tried to do and grinned. "Not a bad play." He commended. "You used another power boost to get ahead of me. But…that was predictable."

"What?!" he called.

"Double ability, activate! **Pillar Shaker** , plus **Haos Drain!** "

Verias raised his staff out of the water, letting it raise high over his head. Once it was settled into position, he grunted as he brought it down. "Now let's shake things up a bit, shall we?!" With that call, the forehead gem once again glowed, but at the same time a pillar of light came down as the staff stabbed the water, the glowing gem expelled a bright flash, making the light expand in a further radius around Verias. The pillar of sheer light shook up the entire ground, making Luke and Abis feel the sand shudder uncontrollably beneath the water.

"W-whoa!" Luke stammered. "What's…what's happening?!" He watched as the water began to dissipate as the yellow shockwaves ran through the ground, this time kicking up Abis Omega into the air from the intensity increase. Beneath him, the Gate Card pieces had also shattered, picked up alongside him within the shuddering force.

 **Verias: 450 (+200) = 650 Abis Omega: 950 (-200 -200) = 550**

Luke gasped in horror. "No way!"

Abis Omega screamed as he fell downwards with the Gate Card pieces. His whole body slammed hard against the sand, slumping back down fully before another ripple of yellow came for him. It rushed and struck him. Upon impact, he instantly morphed to ball form, shooting at Luke's feet as he stood there in disbelief.

 _ **Luke: 80%**_

Verias went back towards Shawn, who caught him with one hand. He looked down at his partner when he faced his palm up, grinning and nodding in approval. "Well done."

"And to you." Verias complimented.

Luke bent down to pick up Abis Omega. He could be seen with a frown on his face. "He countered my Gate Card, and he attacked at the same time…"

"You let your guard down!" Hearing the call, Luke perked up to get another look of Shawn. "You didn't act when your Gate Card was nullified. I countered the Gate Card. When your opponent uses a Gate Card, you have to judge if it's reasonable enough to nullify or shut down completely. Remember what Cesar did when you used your Gate Card?"

Luke eyes flashed wide with shock. He remembered full well of Freezer's Plot Twist, and that really downgraded his chances big time. He began to feel a sinking feeling return once again, his gut churning with anger rising.

"Remember what I said, your Gate Card can mean a lot in a pinch, but it's instances like what Cesar's Freezer did that turned that power against you. You've got to anticipate what your opponent's move will be."

"Well, it looks like we got our work cut out for us." Abis Omega huffed. "But I ain't through yet!"

"That's what we want to hear! The feeling is mutual!" Verias imposed.

"Alright, Luke, now it's my turn." Shawn swiped his arm, sending out his Gate Card next. "Gate Card, set!" The card went out in a bright shockwave that ran through the surprisingly now dry sand. "Okay, let's go, Verias! Bakugan, brawl! Verias, stand!" Once more, in a yellow light, Verias arose into battle, fixed and set to fight.

Luke's brow furrowed as he glared ahead. _'I can't panic yet. I can still win this. I still have some tricks up my sleeve…I just need to put them together for Abis to use.'_ He brought his arm back to throw. "Bakugan…brawl!" He threw Abis Omega in once more, making the Bakugan arise once more.

 **Verias: 350 Abis Omega: 350**

Abis Omega and Verias stood apart from one another, both readying their means of offense. In a hurry to get things over with, Verias grunted as he brought his great staff overhead as Abis Omega went lunging at him. His maw opened wide and he snapped his jaws on Verias' staff as it swung downwards, prompting both Bakugan to once again enact in a stalemate.

Luke watched his Bakugan get into the battle, but he knew since he was on his friend's Gate Card, he wasn't in the safe zone just yet. "We have to attack now! Ability activate, **Dry World!** "

Abis Omega continued to hold his own against Verias, even if it seemed like nothing was getting anywhere. Suddenly, an expulsion of mist eroded from his body, getting Verias to jump back, but he wasn't safe from the indirect blast. He fell on his bottom and supported himself with his hands. He shook his head and grunted, looking up when he was able to come around. What he saw was that beside him, it looked like the ocean waves receded far out…or so it was perceived. When he looked up, he saw Abis Omega was once again in his sphere of ocean water. Verias could feel his power sap to **150** while Abis Omega bumped up to **550**.

"Go!" Luke enforced.

Abis Omega pushed his bubble of water at Verias, soaring right into him. "HRAAH!" His battle cry shrilled through ears out there listening.

Verias crouched on his bent knees, readying his counter.

"Now, we take that power!" Shawn shouted. "Verias, ability activate! **Caroline Protector!** " Suddenly Verias began to twirl his staff in front at an alarming rate. It was moving so fast that it was like a ran without its chord moving at full blast. Once the bubble of water touched the spinning center, the whole thing shot backwards into the sea.

"What?!" Luke exasperated.

Abis Omega cried out as his bubble of water went soaring outwards until it eventually reached the water. The bubble expelled in a blast of sweater that jetted throughout the air and water alike, like a bomb had went off.

 **Verias: 150 (+200 +200) = 550 Abis Omega: 550 (-200 -200) = 150**

Luke attention drew towards the sea. He couldn't believe what happened. "He turned the attack on me?"

"Did you forget what I said earlier?" Luke turned towards Shawn. "Think back on it. Against those kinds of abilities, you need to nullify or better yet reflect that power back at the sender. Maggie's Jelldon can do this. You remember that ability that deflected that blow back in the chamber? If you feel like it'll be too great, defend. Simple as that…" His eyes narrowed. "But don't think it'll be that easy to follow up."

Luke grunted at his lecture. Normally he hated lectures, especially by tutors or even his parents. The only kind of lectures he listened to were by Master Riaan because they were relevant to what he felt was important. Now he was trying his hardest to understand what Shawn meant, and he realized that his guard was down. His fists balled at his folly. "Crap…"

In the water, there was a blue arch with diamonds on the sides. In a daze, Abis Omega's head arched out of the water. He grunted as he tried to uphold himself, but struggled to do so. "Ugh…"

"Abis! Don't fall yet!" Luke encouraged.

"Hey, I'm trying!" he barked back. "You have any ideas?"

Luke grunted yet again, his patience and critical thinking running out of ideas. He looked back at his friend, who looked like he was ready and willing to use his next ability. His timing was running out, but when he realized it, his eyes widened.

"Hey, wait…"

"Verias, let's do this. You with me?" Shawn held up his Bakumeter.

"Let's make this lesson as quick as possible." He enforced. The simian held up his staff, knowing he will indeed make sure that the power gap was going to be in their favor.

Luke's narrow green eyes glared daggers at Abis Omega once again, the sea serpent looking distressed. "If we can't defend…we'll bait!" He swiped his arm. "Abis, go underwater!"

The Aquos Bakugan didn't see why not. It seemed logical given the circumstances. He arched his body back into the water once more, disappearing under the cover of a large splash. With him in the water, his body began to slowly sleek beneath the tides.

"You can't beat what you can't see." Luke said. "Ability activate, **Osmosis!** " Slowly, his Aquos Bakugan began to slowly vanish beneath the blue water, making himself truly invisible to Verias and Shawn.

 **Verias: 550 (-200) = 350 Abis Omega: 150**

Deep within the water, Abis Omega slowly closed in near the shoreline, but the adversaries were well aware that he was still there. Shawn's ability showed next, expressing his own assurance. "You're still there, you know. We'll smoke you out! Ability, activate! **Haos Drain!** "

As Verias' power level went back to **550** , the gem on his forehead began glowing once more in a yellow light. He turned his left towards the right, taking aim and unleashed a thin yellow beam outward into the water. The laser swept to the left, grazing across the water and making a splash arch shoot up, only to recede back into the water.

Not knowing if his attack made contact, Verias turned his head to look around. "Where did he go?" Having a bad feeling crawl up his spine, the Haos Bakugan's eyes widened in anticipation. He pivoted and looked behind and pointed his staff at the sand. If his attack missed, he had to at least be sure Abis was going to keep his distance.

With his back turned towards the sea, a camouflaged entity arose from behind.

"Now!" Luke shouted. "Offense! Double ability, activate! **Sea Helix** , plus **Fin Melee!** "

Abis Omega's invisible body roared at the sky, just as an exertion of spiraling water shot up from beneath. Turning around, Verias looked at the attacker, only to be pushed back by the spinning water veil. The water grazed his arm, drenching it and the fur. Trying to ignore the graze, Verias landed and adjusted his stance, getting into a defense position as Abis shot towards him; still raptured in spinning water that went around his tail as it came around. The attack met Verias' staff, once again reaching a stalemate.

 **Verias: 550 (-100) = 450 Abis Omega: 150 (+100 +200) = 450**

Verias bunted with the sand cushioning his feet. He held his ground against Abis Omega's assault and finally pushed him off. However, Abis' flexible body enabled him to bend his head down as his tail went back. He headbutt beneath the staff into Verias' gut, getting him to recoil back a few steps.

Shawn smirked. "That's good. You're getting better." He said.

Luke flashed his own smirk. "You really think so?" He looked towards Abis Omega, seeing that his Bakugan was actually holding up okay. He looked better than when he did in the first round. He pumped another fist in excitement. "Alright!"

"But don't get too excited now." Shawn dashed his hopes in an instant. "Gate Card, open! Phantasm!"

The Gate Card beneath the two quarreling Bakugan glowed once more. They retained their stalemate even in the glow, but Abis could feel his lower half beginning to dense and get heavier. When he heard the sound of crackling, his eyes widened and looked down to find that his lower arched half was turning into stone. "What's happening?!"

 **Verias: 450 Abis Omega: 450 (-100) = 350**

"He pulled out the Gate Card on me?!" Luke gasped. "Crap!"

Shawn put another hand to his waist. "You better find a counter and fast before I counter." He advised.

Luke's eyes widened. "Uh, r-right!" He again turned towards the battlefield, seeing his Abis Omega continuing to struggle about. _'Aw man, do I even have anything for this? Shawn said to find the appropriate card for the situation, didn't he? How in the heck do I counter this? If I don't hurry, I'll be overrun, and then if I do counter, I'll be open. I gotta knock out those two weaknesses somehow…'_ Something then came to mind. _'Hey, wait a minute. Maybe that can help!'_

"Well if you're not going to counter, I guess we're attacking." He reached out. "Verias, don't hold back!"

Responding promptly, Verias held his staff like it was a javelin. He readied and crouched forward, letting out a battle cry as he jabbed forward.

"Double ability, activate!" Luke snapped.

Shawn's eyes narrowed. "Another one?"

" **Aquos Ripple** , plus **Sea Helix!** " Abis Omega raised his head once more as the diamonds around the sides of his body began to glow. As the glow illuminated the sides of the serpent in the night, another helix of water formulated around his body. The water began to spiral faster than before with the blue diamonds shimmering, and when blue translucent shockwaves ran along the ground like ripples over the Gate Card, the helix of water expanded rapidly, making constant echoes of spinning water with each segmented ripple.

Shawn and Verias both looked shocked as they watched the attack close in on them, all while see the Gate Card turn off, and Abis Omega's stony bottom cracked apart after so many water expulsions.

 **Verias: 450 (-100) = 350 Abis Omega: 350 (+100 +100) = 550**

"He's nullifying the card and attacking at the same time!" Shawn exclaimed.

Verias took a few steps ahead to get some ground ready for him. As the first ripple drew closer, the spinning thin water came, making him swung his staff to break through with success. The second one came around, and he swung again through. Then came the third one, but he swung too late, doused with harsh water knocking him away. The next wave came, pushing Verias back farther with no defense. The simian howled with every ripple that carried the water. No matter how little or how much, it was constant, no matter what. Finally, with one more ripple, the simian fell onto his back, thudding against sand harshly. He morphed into ball form, shooting back to Shawn's feet.

 _ **Shawn: 60%**_

Abis Omega exerted a loud roar of triumph as Luke cheered with excitement. He morphed back to ball form and dropped again into his hands, caught with a flick of the wrist. "So how did you like that?" Luke told his opponent. "I remember you saying about me being off guard last round about the Gate Card nullified or something like that, and I knew that nullifying this one was important. Right?"

Shawn looked generously surprised by Luke's strategy. Granted, he wasn't all that keen, but he can learn if he tried. He nodded in approval. "Yeah, you caught me by surprise there. I admit that. Okay then, it's your move."

Luke nodded. "Got it." He reached back, pulling out another Gate Card. When he looked at it, he made sure it had what he was looking for. "I gotta anticipate…that's what he said, right?" He muttered to his Bakugan.

Abis Omega popped open in midair. "That's what I think he said. You sure about this?"

Luke looked ahead. "Who cares? I'll save it for when it's needed!" He threw the card out, making it fade into another blue shockwave that ran across the ground once more. He seized Abis Omega abruptly and shot him in. "Let's win this already!"

"Not a chance!" Shawn threw Verias in.

In a blue and yellow light, both Bakugan arose, glaring daggers at the other with defensive stances taken.

 **Verias: 350 Abis Omega: 350**

Shawn smirked. "Alright Luke, we're picking up the pace a bit. Try to keep up."

Luke furrowed his brow. "Hey, I'm getting it down! Just watch me!" He looked up towards Abis Omega. "Hey! You! Get ready to attack!" In response, Abis Omega lowered his head with a sneer.

Shawn showed an ability card faster than Luke could show his. "Try and keep up! Ability activate, **Siba Feral!** " Verias crouched and sprung skywards. He got over Abis Omega's elevation with his staff fixed with the position of an axe. His expression looked menacing as he fell down onto his Aquos sparring partner.

' _Gotta nullify!'_ Looked told himself. "Ability, activate! **Coil Guard!** " Abis Omega immediately shifted to defense by Luke's command. Forgetting the intention to attack, he turned into coils and compressed his body. Verias came down on him, striking constantly with blow after blow against his frame. He profusely swung his staff about and twirled it into Abis, but he wasn't budging as his power level went up to **450**.

"Don't let up, Verias! Keep him in defense!" Shawn encouraged. Luke grunted in retort.

Verias did just that. He pounded away profusely, banging his staff to try and break Abis Omega. His body was beginning to ache as Verias was trying to break the defenses he was putting up.

Luke's fists balled once again as he tried to look at all the angles again, but his fists were balling at the prospects that could go wrong. _'Crap. He's not giving me room to attack. I gotta get away somehow…maybe I can go on offense? Crap, but I can't even attack with that onslaught! What do I do here?'_

Shawn showed his Bakumeter again. "Alright, he's softened! Let's do this! Ability, activate! **Verias Siba!** "

As Verias' power level went up to **550** , he twirled his staff around once again, igniting a yellow wheel in the rotation. The staff swung into Abis once more, this time sending him out of his coils flying in a screech of pain.

"ABIS!" Luke shrieked.

"UGH!" Abis Omega fell into the ground again, grunting in pain. His deep blue body laid there on the ground, having a mixture of bruises and sand on the wounds inflicted.

Shawn crossed his arms, looking calmer than ever. "You waited too long again." He said. "You didn't act fast enough to consider the defenses your Abis Omega had. You may be fast, but you're not exactly the most durable Bakugan, are you?"

Abis Omega lazily tried to get back up, training a lot as his head slumped about. "Gnnngh…that's…what this is all for, right?" He strained once again for the needed strength to stand. With his body partially up, he opened his mouth in defiance, exerting another loud hiss.

Shawn and Verias both looked at the other to see what the other was thinking. Verias nodded, while Shawn grinned mildly. They looked like they were ready to carry on.

"Alright, if that's how you see it, then let's see you handle this…Fusion ability, activate! **Lucifer Bow!** " Verias began twirling his staff in front of him, resuming the yellow wheel that was soon taking up a solid shape. Once the twirling reached a peak, Verias swung his staff and stuck one end to the bottom of the ring, holding it like a large frame. Once readied, he reached in, his fingers stretching out yellow energy threads to make a bow and arrow. Once aimed for Abis Omega, he extended his fingers, letting it rip across the sand on a yellow bolt towards the weakened serpent.

 **Verias: 550 Abis Omega: 450 (-250) = 200**

As the bolt drew closer towards Abis Omega, the Aquos Bakugan wasn't so sure as to what he had to do, but his instincts were telling him to dodge if possible. Instead, he looked back in wonder and growing anxiety of what his partner had in mind. What he saw was the face of someone who was actually anticipating.

"Alright, let's do it!" he smiled. "Gate Card, open! Chain Link Force!" The Gate Card glowed and revealed beneath the battlers at hand. The field shined exceptionally as the yellow arrow bolted closer towards Abis Omega. However, when it reached a close enough point, it began to distort in place, changing course back towards sender.

Shawn's eyes widened. "Woah!"

The yellow bolt struck Verias in the gut, making a bright yellow burst of energy envelop the simian. He hollered out so loud that his cries rivaled the small gust of sand and winds that blew everywhere. Shawn covered up within the shockwaves of the attack, grunting.

 **Verias: 550 (-300) = 250 Abis Omega: 200 (+250) = 450**

"Alright! It worked!" Luke cheered. "I actually saved my Bakugan!"

As the dust and sand dissipated, Verias was seen hunched over. He was covered in dirt and scrapes much like Abis Omega. He used his staff as support to hoist back to his two feet while his partner looked on with exceptional grinning.

"Damn, Luke. That was actually pretty good." Shawn complimented. "You used my Fusion ability against me, which halves my opponent's power level, or in this case rounds it to the next lowest number. But it looks like you're catching on."

Luke perked with glee of a child. "Sweet! Now then, let's finish this! Abis Omega!" The Aquos Bakugan raised his head and roared outwards again. "Ability, activate! **Fin Melee!** "

"Ability, activate! **Siba Feral!** "

Within Abis Omega's power level jumping to **650** , he went at Verias with his long, thin body sliding across the sand. Verias lunged back as well, raising his staff and hollered out with a battle cry. The tail and staff once again clashed, making bright blue sparks ignite within their stiff collision. With Verias' ability, their power levels once again evened out to **450**.

Abis let out a cry as he slashed with a blue trail with his tail, only to be parried by the staff of Verias. He twirled the weapon about and swung, scoring another blow to Abis' face. The serpent recoiled away in pain, but recovered enough to retain his look-away position. With him turned around, his tail swung from the side, smacking Verias in the ribs. The Haos Bakugan faltered towards the side, trying to recover from the blow that he took on. His shock widened when Abis suddenly turned and went to attack with his teeth again, in which Verias used his staff to bunt and parry.

Luke glared ahead at the battle. He had to fight back, much harder than Verias currently was. His brow again furrowed as he looked for answers in his mumbling. "Damnit. I gotta get more power to win this." He watched as the sand shifted and stirred as Abis Omega's flexible body made him serpentine around Verias. "I know this battle can't last forever. I've gotta win this, and I gotta amp it up!" His eyes widened in a sudden gasp. "Wait, what about this 'Fusion ability' thing…?"

Abis Omega had Verias in a mess of coils around his body, restraining his arms in loops of his body. He did his best to restrain him from using his muscles, but Verias shifted the staff in one closed hand to its bottom, allowing him to turn it upwards to smack Abis Omega's head from behind. The shock made Abis loosen and fall towards the ground yet again. With Verias free, he raised his staff, opting to try and finish the battle.

"Alright, Verias! Let's finish this!" Shawn announced.

"Not so fast!" Luke intervened. "Let's try this trick! Fusion ability, activate! **Blue Mega!** "

Abis Omega's eyes widened as he could feel his power charge up once more. His entire body was outlined in a wavy light blue aura, empowering him. The energy traced all over and concentrated into the tail, leaving the membrane of the tailfins to glow a bright light.

"Hrah~!" Verias swung downwards, ready to overpower him.

"EAT THIS!" Abis Omega swung his tail around one last time, this time his Fin Melee making a brighter, larger arc from the ability. It deflected the staff and bolted into Verias' surprised face, sending him skywards from the swing.

 **Verias: 450 (-100) = 350 Abis Omega: 450 (+200) = 650**

Verias was in midair and mouth gaping open before he morphed into ball form, shooting down and landing in front of Shawn. As Shawn's life gauge struck _**0%**_ , he didn't seem at all displeased. Rather, he nodded in acceptance.

Luke looked with wide eyes as he processed what it was that happened. When he finally realized that Abis was still standing, his smile widened and jumped in joy. "YES! WE WON! WE WON!" he exclaimed. "YES!"

Abis Omega roared up to the nighttime air once more. With a shrill cry of victory, he morphed into his ball form, returning to Luke's hand with a smug grin.

"Swee~t! I can't believe that actually worked for us!" Luke continued as he looked at Abis Omega. "Man, was that awesome or what?!"

"That hurt, but I feel so alive now…" Abis Omega huffed as he was in his ball form. "…if I didn't feel so beat up right now…" he added.

Luke looked down at his Bakugan, seeing his condition with a half-grin. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Probably because he isn't so used to intense battling just yet." Shawn called out. He approached Luke with a grin still present. Verias was on his shoulder, and even he looked fatigued to a degree. "Don't forget, our Bakugan aren't the strongest out there. Their overall stats aren't exactly high at this point."

Luke looked down at the ground, recollecting how his Abis Omega had such flimsy defense against Verias' Siba Feral. The scorn was making him feel degraded again. "I know that…"

"But I'm not saying they'll stay like that." Shawn pointed out. "Remember what Jase said. The Bakugan can grow and evolve with every battle they engage in. That also must mean that if we focus hard enough against Rogue Zero, we could increase those stats. But, as you and I saw, we have to act fast and smart if we want to stay in the game."

Luke looked down towards his Bakugan again. He was proud that he actually held his own in that one, but it was because he was given tips in battling. He wouldn't necessarily call it a clear victory for his case since he still lagged in experience.

He needed to get better, and as soon as possible. If Master Riaan was still somewhere around their location, he had to show how powerful he's gotten – on his own two feet. The tides continued to sway in and out some more, his mind getting quiet again.

Shawn relaxed as he put his hands to his hips. "Well, now that we got that little lesson covered up, you up for some shut eye? I think we got ourselves a lot rest to-"

"Wait, Shawn."

Before Shawn turned away, he looked at Luke with wonder. "What is it?"

Luke continued looking towards the sand. "Is that it? We're just quitting after one battle?"

"Why? You wanna keep going?" When Luke stayed silent, he knew the answer. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Ah, I see."

"That was just one battle, and I really think I started to get that feeling…but I'm no so sure that'll be enough. It's as you said, Rogue Zero really pushed their Bakugan, so we gotta push twice as hard. I _just_ learned to think about all this, but I need a little more practice. We don't have time to sit around and not get stronger, you know!"

"Luke." Shawn said.

Luke turned towards the sea, crossing his arms once again. "I know that I need rest…but I wanna get stronger and better before I know it. So is a few more rounds okay with you? Shawn?" He looked towards the Haos battler with confusion. He wasn't sure what he would say, but he prayed it would help.

The frown on Shawn's face left a damper on Luke's spirit, but after a sneer, he grinned. "That's the commitment that we need."

"Shawn…"

"Relax, Luke. I ain't going anywhere. Sure, we can go a little more. It's as you said, we need every second we can if we wanna be ahead of Rogue Zero, right? We have to make sure you can stay on your feet, but Verias and I also need to get stronger. It's a win-win." He looked at his shoulder. "So are you wanting to go more, Verias?"

"Yeah. I think I caught my second wind already." He answered.

Abis Omega popped open in the air beside Luke. "Then I say we get to it."

"You sure, Abis Omega?"

The Aquos Bakugan nodded. "I need to get better and stronger, don't I? That battling was tough…but I gotta get used to that, otherwise this'll be a big waste of time."

Luke held up a fist. "You hear that? Let's go again, but this time we're gonna be better than before!"

Shawn returned the gesture. "Well alright then, but Verias and I won't hold back. It'll be winner take all. You sure you remember what to do, Luke?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'll get it all down, let's just brawl already!"

And so Luke and Shawn pivoted on their heels and raced away from the other. They got the distance away before they looked back at one another, with Shawn throwing out a Gate Card first.

"Bakugan, brawl!"

Both Bakugan were thrown out at the same time. Even though they looked tired, they were ready and willing to go once again. They raced at the other in the hopes of training. Their heads collided in a powerful tremble, making both grunt and try to think their way with every fight.

"Come on, Abis! Whack him!"

"Verias, defend!"

Abis whacked his tail from the side, but Verias ducked instead of used his staff like before. Luke and Shawn reached out towards each other, yelling aloud as they sought to learn from experience, and their overall Bakugan to exceed.

In unison, as their abilities shined, so did the determination in their eyes. "LET'S GO!"

As their endeavoring training from afar stirred up sand, their abilities parried one another; Luke having more than a few mistakes that made him see Abis take blunders, but he encouraged, making him bounce back even with every thud on the ground.

From afar, on the railing of the Trailer's balcony, there was someone who was watching the battling from the distance it carried. She smiled with respect as she watched Luke fight with everything he had, trying to think of the right abilities to use in his fumbling mistakes.

The Darkus battler for the group looked towards the moon again, seeing it being massive with enigmatic spaces. She slowly closed her eyes, allowing her lips to slowly move with her voices.

 _And there you stand,_

 _So brave and with a guiding hand._

 _It was there when,_

 _You stood and declared like a valiant man._

Abis Omega went with a Dry World at Verias, who held his staff out as a Heaven Solace sparkled down, enveloping him and nullifying the Dry World upon contact. Luke yelled in a mute-like state as he showed another ability, this making the residual water from Dry World morph into a helix of seawater. The transitioning was as smooth as Esther's angelic notes themselves.

 _There you laid in your sleep,_

 _Dreaming of a future so deep._

 _With one eye open,_

 _You begin to see the lives around reopen._

Shawn swiped his arm, Verias swinging his staff in the same direction. Abis Omega ducked upon Luke's voice, and countered with his tail swinging into Verias' exposed side. As he faltered, Luke punched forward, urging Abis to fight on.

 _It was but a yesterday,_

 _When we were in such dark and woe._

 _We had but one way,_

 _And that was to never say no._

Abis Omega dove into the water, getting Verias to hold his staff in readiness for his attack.

 _But then you opened our eyes,_

 _With your talks of new dreams._

 _We search for the skies,_

 _And there we saw the light of a new dawn._

Luke and Shawn looked towards the other, both crying out as their Bakugan dodged the other's attack in a speedy display.

 _The black that was but the past,_

 _It went by so fast._

 _We race towards the new dawn,_

 _Forever moving to a future so vast._

Esther closed her mouth and nodded. Her blue eyes looked towards the skies, seeing a comet shoot in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"Alright! Up and at 'em, sleepybutt!" Maggie shouted.

Luke stirred in his bunk, groaning meekly. "Go away…"

Maggie put her hands to her hips, sighing. "Man, you're such a sleepyhead it's sad."

Shawn slowly slumped up, his expression equally as exhausted. "Is it really morning already…?" he groaned.

"I'm afraid so." Verias said, popping open on his nightstand. "Abis, you up yet?"

The Aquos Bakugan's sphere slowly opened, the head down. "Uuuugh…what's the emergency?" he groaned.

Maggie went to the center of the room, looking at them with another huff in her breath. She shook her head in sadness. "Man, and here I thought Shuji was a heavy sleeper. You guys put even him to shame."

"HEY! I'M STILL HERE!" the shrilled shout of Shuji came from far down the hallway. Unsurprisingly, he was ignored.

"Are you guys feeling well? You look like you were chased by Saurus all day." Jelldon exaggerated.

"Funny, I feel l was stepped on by a Juggernoid." Shawn slumped out of his bunk, stretching his back in a long, deep arch. He moaned with relief to get any stiffness out of his tired bones. "Alright, guess we're up now. Luke…"

"Ugh, who invented mornings anyways?" With one last exhausted groan, Luke turned and planted his feet on the floor. He hunched forward like he was some tired, groggily old man, and looked the part with his angered expression.

Maggie leaned up towards Shawn. "He looks like he's never seen sunlight before." She whispered.

"That so? I almost mistook him for Sleeping Beauty." Shawn teased.

"More like the Beast."

A tick mark grew on Luke's head at their bantering. "Grrrr…! Are we gonna do anything or what?" he barked.

Maggie grinned. "Relax, crankypants. Now that you're up, we can finally pluck out the rations for the day into a fair share. Jase said so."

"And who made him trail boss?" Luke mumbled.

Shawn raised a brow and grinned. "Well do you know where we're going, Luke?"

"…you guys suck!"

Maggie chuckled at everyone's expense. She waltzed on over towards the windowsill pass them and opened the blinds. Once the chord went down, sunlight cursed Luke and Shawn's eyes so bad they flinched away. Maggie again grinned in delight as she waltzed with a skip between them towards the hallway. "Now that you're done acting like vampires, let's get to it!" She announced with such glee as she turned the corner to exit the room.

Luke looked at the door with a burning glare, while Shawn had one to a lesser extent. The two groaning friends slowly turned to the other and sighed, seeing as how there was no point anymore.

"I don't know if I should feel sorry or find this humorous." Verias said.

"I'm too tired to care." Abis Omega groaned.

* * *

Inside the observatory's main room, the windows all up front were getting a view of north, more specifically, the glistening sun rays coming from the left side and illuminating the sand and water. Even the high alcove walls looked majestic in the morning light. Everyone having grabbed their fair share of rations took the time to appreciate the view.

Of course, even though they have seen the light before, it was still somewhat intriguing. Esther continued looking at the windows, seeing the view of the New Vestroia morning as enigmatic as it was that first morning.

"Hey Esther, you not hungry or what?"

Having grabbed attention by Luke, Esther looked back at him with a frown. "Sorry, I was distracted." She turned her affairs towards the small plate of the food Maggie managed to find, as well as the few fruits from the other day from Thermosphere.

Luke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Geez…"

Jase stood before all of them, arms folded behind his back. "Now then, I trust that everyone's had a full night's rest." The rest of the group, however, they all didn't look nearly as well as they had originally thought in perspective. The only ones who looked like they were healthy were Jase and Maggie. Shuji was more or less awake, but the way his forehead rest on his plate said other things.

Maggie nodded. "Yup, sure did."

"Greeeat." Shuji muffled in his empty plate.

Luke and Shawn didn't reply. They looked like they were gonna murder somebody.

"Good." Jase chimed. "Then we can get onto business. Now then, direct your attention towards the screen, if you may?" He reached to the center of their table, which was where the holographic projection system was. He reached for the disclosed keyboard imprinted on it, typing up a function that eventually forced a holographic projection to expand over everyone's heads. It was the globe of New Vestroia. As the globe circulated, it was notably large in land mass, and the ocean they were crossing wasn't as vast as they perceived it to be…at least the section they were in at the moment.

"As you can see here, this is our location." Jase pointed towards the red dot in the void-like sea between two green land masses far away from each other. The dot was sitting on a small green point, indicating the island they settled on. "This spot is here. We're about a third of a way out. If we can stay on course with no altercations, we should be there before the sun goes down at the latest."

"Then what's the earliest?" Shuji groaned sideways.

"Supper." He deadpanned.

Shuji rolled his forehead back on his empty plate. "Great."

"Once we are all set, I'll prepare the conversion and we can fully embrace the sea once more. Now then…" He trailed off when someone stepped out of their seat. The figure stood up with a frown. "Esther, what's wrong?"

"You see something?" Maggie tilted her head towards the side to look at the cove, but saw nothing.

"No, not that." Without warning, Esther turned where she stood, looking down at the person next to her. "Luke…"

Having been able to swallow the last of the fruit, Luke gave Esther a lousy eye. "Huh, what is it now? Can't you see I'm busy?" It wasn't accurate to say he was. He literally just finished eating, and minding that flavor was more sweet than he originally thought, he opt to just let it sit. Of course the stern look on Esther's face had other plans installed for him.

The Darkus battler frowned down on Luke, making him uncomfortable in all the wrong ways. He looked towards her fully, leaning back slightly from disturbance. "Hey, what is it? C'mon, spit it out. You're really making me uncomfortable like this!"

"Luke…" Esther paused. "I want to have a battle with you."

Luke looked up to her with widened eyes. "You what?!"

Everyone around looked towards her with surprise. Honestly, they didn't see that coming, but the coming couldn't have been anymore arbitrary. Even Jase showed honest surprise.

"I said, that I request your audience for a battle. Are you going to answer?" she reiterated.

Luke was at a loss for words. If anything, he would be flattered that he was getting challenges already. After last night's intensive training, he felt assured, but having to fight Esther right out of the gate sparked some inquiry for him. "W-why all of a sudden? Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, Esther. What's with this challenge?" Maggie questioned.

"Well you can fill us in, too. We're still here you know." Shuji pointed out.

Esther crossed her arms beneath her bust, pushing it up some. As distraction as it could be considered, Luke wasn't in that mood. "Luke, tell me. Do you want to keep up with us?"

Luke's brows furrowed, as though the answer was obvious. "Of course I do. What kind of idiotic question is that?"

"Then would testing your meddle as you are now prove how strong you can support our cause?"

"Well…I guess…"

"I see now." Jase adjusted his glasses again. "I think Esther has a valid point here."

"She does?" Shuji questioned.

Esther nodded. "I'm not at liberty to say, but…when we think about it, thinking other than ourselves, are we really ready?" She looked down at the table, looking deep in retrospect. "As it stands, we can barely hold our own fights. If we meet with Rogue Zero again, wouldn't it make sense to be as prepared as they are?"

Jase put a hand to his chin. "Huh, how interesting. So you're suggesting that we coordinate before anything else?"

She turned towards Jase. "Basically, but the point is that we can't show weakness in front our enemies. We need to prove we have…no, we _need_ the strength to fight back. So Luke…" she faced him. "If you're done sulking about your mess of a battle yesterday, then why not let me educate you?"

Luke raised a brow at the proposal. He leaned back in his chair, arms folded behind his head. "This is a big waste of time. Why bother? After all, what can you teach me that I already don't know?"

"Luke…"

"Well I say do it." Shawn advised.

"Huh?" Luke looked at him with inquiry. Shawn grinned.

"Why not? It's not like battling won't have benefits taken from us. If we all battle as hard as we can against each other, we'll get a better understanding of each other. More than likely, we'll also be able to strengthen our Bakugan this way. It's a win-win." His grin widened. "Of course you would know, right Luke?"

Jase looked towards the whole group. "Now I understand. If we are able to at least anticipate ourselves, we should be able to anticipate Rogue Zero's advances. And if fortunate, we could ascertain stronger assets in terms of our Bakugan's capacity."

Jelldon popped open on the table. "Oh, you mean like training?"

"That's exactly what it sounds like to me." Shuji said. He was sitting up with his fist ramming into his hand with a smirk. "I've been aching to mess up some bones."

Luke looked all around with growing shock. From the looks of it, everybody was all in, meaning there was nowhere for him to turn and make excuses. He and Shawn stayed up so late getting their Bakugan's strength and their training to the best of their newly found capabilities that rest sounded apparent, but now that he thought deeper about it, he looked towards Esther again, seeing the intent in her eyes. He looked away sheepishly towards the round edge of the table. "…fine, I guess." He submitted.

"Then it appears we are in agreement." Atmos said.

"Indeed we are. Then we shall spend only a couple hours making sure we are at least prepared." Jase instructed. "Now then, shall we get started?"

"Yes!" Maggie burst out of her seat with Jelldon in hand. "Alright slowpokes, last one out is a moldy slug~!" In a mad dash, she hurried on out of the main room's domain, the two sliding doors closing behind.

Jase snickered as he proceeded behind. With his own smirk, Shawn got up from his seat. The next was Shuji, who seemed less than ecstatic, but as he walked towards the door, he raised a fist of determination. Esther proceeded in tow, with Luke giving another sigh before looking up towards the ceiling.

"Why me…?"

* * *

With the sun rising, the shimmering rays were making the atmosphere warm enough to get a jolt going. Esther and Luke stood a good distance away from each other, looking at the other with their own vibes against the other.

Esther was serious in her eyes. She wanted to do better. She had to be. As the air shifted her hair, she stared at Luke with resolution. _'Luke…you've become more competent, but will it be enough?'_

On the other end of the battlefield, Luke put a hand to his hip. "Hey! Are we gonna get started or what?!" he yelled.

"Yes! Begin!" she announced.

Luke didn't hesitate at all to throw out his Gate Card first. "Alright, Gate Card, set!" The card went shooting out towards the middle, landing in the sand and fading into another blue shockwave throughout the area. He held up Abis Omega in readiness. "Okay then, here goes nothing…Bakugan, brawl! Abis Omega, stand!"

The ball went out, erupting into Abis Omega once more. The Aquos serpent stood at **350**.

Esther's face grew serious. "Then it's my turn. Bakugan, brawl!" She threw Atchibee outwards, who popped open. "Atchibee, stand!"

In a purple light, the wings expanded, flapping and kicking up Atchibee into the air. She stood at **400**.

Esther raised her left wrist first. "Allow me to go first. Ability, activate! **Vermilion Jet Black!** "

Atchibee began to flap her wings, everything around her and Abis Omega beginning to blacken into a dark mist. Eventually, everything was to where Atchibee's eyes were the only thing visible, giving her an ominous appeal.

Inside the mist, Abis Omega did nothing, but from the experience from last night that he was going to have to defend.

Luke raised his left arm, his blue Bakumeter revealing two ability cards layered over the other. "Let's go, Abis! Double ability, activate! **Osmosis** , plus **Fin Melee!** "

Upon command, Abis Omega began to slowly disappear into the black mist, truly becoming unseen. Atchibee's red eyes brightened and fired weak purple bolts from the lenses. They shot downwards, electrocuting something for a prolonged period of time. As the shocking went on, Atchibee was unaware of something underneath.

In the black mist, Esther looked at the cloud to see nothing but sand being electrocuted. _'Abis Omega used the cover to escape. But how did he know how to evade Atchibee-!'_ She got cut off when a blue slash was visible in midair. The faded silhouette that was Atchibee flickered with the attack, making a scowl reverberate. Esther gasped in shock once more. "What?"

The black mist cleared away, revealing what happened. Atchibee was still in midair, but she was held in place by Abis Omega. He was visible and in the flesh, holding down his opponent with his coils around her body.

"Alright!" Luke cheered.

Esther looked at the scene with eyes wide. _'He countered Atchibee's signature ability without problem. Did his late training bare fruit…?'_ Her brow furrowed, focusing on the battle. "Atchibee, get him off!"

Atchibee waved her whole worm-like body through the air, shifting back and forth, rocking about to try and get her adversary off; however, Abis maintained a tight enough grip to not be deterred. He constricted tighter the more Atchibee struggled, getting her to stop bending her blades.

"Not bad, Abis…" she muttered. "Stopping me before I could even attack…"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" he assured.

Esther drew out another ability. "Ability, activate! **Lavender Shock!** "

Atchibee's tail was bending back and forth, swaying closer to a part of Abis Omega's underside. Once close enough, the pincer end ignited with weak static and pinched on a part of him. Dark purple static engulfed Abis Omega's body as he could feel his body stiffening from the electrical pulses. The Aquos Bakugan roared out as his electrocuted body dropped towards the ground, sundering loudly with a thud in the sand.

"Hey, get up!" Luke urged. Abis Omega dizzily got up, but shook off the static to look up at his opponent with a resolute expression.

Esther looked unimpressed as she looked at the power levels again, seeing Atchibee at **400** and Abis Omega at **250**. She faced Luke again. "Is that all?"

Luke's brow furrowed. He looked towards Abis Omega again and stared for a few moments. They then looked back at the same time, ready to attack. "Alright then, ability, activate!"

Abis Omega said nothing as he raised his head. He expelled a large mass of mist from his body, which in turn began to expand into a cloud. The mist made Esther and Atchibee both keep their guards up, aware of what was to come. Once it dissipated, they saw that Abis Omega was in the air in a globe of water.

" **Dry World!** "

Abis Omega went lunging at his opponent through the veil of water, bolting with vibrant shrieks.

Esther's wrist went up again, exemplifying another ability. "Ability, activate! **Scare Flash!** " Atchibee's wings shimmered brightly as she shrieked out once more. The "eyeballs" of the wings began to glow, before the shimmering, beaming rays of brightness went everywhere.

"I knew it!" Luke reached out towards the field. "Gate Card, open! Ring Zero!"

The Gate Card beneath opened, glowing a bright color. Once up, the bright beaming rays Atchibee was unleashing suddenly thinned out, vanishing into thin air. Moreover, Atchibee froze in place, unable to move. It was like she was hit by the pause button.

Esther gasped again. _'He neutralized Atchibee's ability.'_

Abis Omega roared as he dove right into the stiff Atchibee. He bolted with his liquified envelopment and crashed into Atchibee with a powerful explosion of mist and water. The eruption spouted rain-like droplets that showered down on Luke and Esther alike. The two looked up in shock as they watched the mist cloud vaporize slowly, and within it, Atchibee morphing to ball form. She fell to Esther's feet in the sand, her life gauge dropping to _**50%**_.

The Darkus battler looked down at her fallen Bakugan in shock and then faced Luke. She watched as Abis Omega went to ball form, caught by a slap happy Luke. _'He stopped me dead in my tracks. He anticipated me nullifying his ability and used that against me. Even now I'm impressed.'_ As she picked up Atchibee, a smile crept in her face. _'Maybe we can depend on him deeply now…'_

"Hey! You wanna try again?!" Luke called out.

Esther nodded. "Yes! I won't falter behind!" She threw her Gate Card out, fading into a dark purple shockwave through the area. "Atchibee, can you go on?"

Atchibee opened in her palm, facing her. "Don't worry, Esther. I won't underestimate them again. We have to battle harder than ever now!" She closed, readying to be thrown in.

Esther nodded and faced Luke again. "Okay, then let's go! Bakugan, brawl!"

* * *

Verias and Fly Beetle pushed at each other. The Haos Bakugan was using his staff as a bunker to intercept and parry Fly Beetle's horns. The insect dug in his heels and pushed, only for Verias to suddenly jump out of the way to allow him to fall forward. With a thud, Fly Beetle slammed into the ground, and Verias landed on his thorax, sending a shock through him.

"Wha-?!" Shuji looked ahead with shock.

"C'mon, Shuji. You have to be smarter than that." Shawn provoked. "Ability, activate!"

Verias' gem glowed a bright light as his power concentrated into it. " **Haos Drain!** " he cried out. A bright laser beam bolted into Fly Beetle.

Shuji's eyes narrowed. "We'll just see about that, punk! Ability, activate! **Subterra Seeker!** "

Fly Beetle's wing shields opened, with the inner brown accents glowing a lava-like color. Once the yellow laser made impact with the wing shields, it was morphed into a bright glob of light that remained stiff for a few seconds before unleashed back at Verias. It closed in as the simian looked unmoved.

Shawn showed a serious expression as he presented another ability card. "Ability, activate! **Heaven Solace!** " Verias presented his staff out towards the laser heading his way, remaining as patient as could be until a radiant light enveloped him from above. It acted as a bunker when the yellow attack made impact, dissipating into thin air.

Shuji gasped again. "Woah, that was pretty good."

"You want to get stringer, do you? Now are you going to attack or what?"

Shuji smirked at Shawn's own insistence. His face showed eagerness at the voice pronounced. "Fine by me! Fly Beetle! Kick them to the curb!"

Fly Beetle flapped his wings profusely as he darted right for Verias, closing in with his horn projected ahead to strike.

* * *

"Ability, activate!" Jase raised his forearm as Atmos cawed overhead. The avian soared brightly in the rising sun as his yellow eyes reflected Jelldon's figure down below. " **Ventus Airsaw!** "

Atmos flapped his wings, sending a singular green crescent of energy spiraling at Jelldon down below.

Maggie showed a serious face as she punched forward with her red Bakumeter. "Oh no you don't! Ability, activate! **Gel Shield!** "

Jelldon held his own ground as he crossed his two tentacles in front of his face. He braced himself as the orange spots on his face glowed, expelling a red liquid-like forcefield around his body, which absorbed the green crescent into it.

Jase adjusted his glasses again, looking into the heat of battle with a gaze of resolution. "Not a bad defense." He reached out once more. "Then shall we step up our offense? Ability, activate! **Avianna Tempest!** "

Atmos' entire body gave off a light green aura as he flapped his wings. The wind once again picked up, surging with the strength of a typhoon that spread about haphazardly. The winds – while wild – were surging like a veil around Atmos.

"Shall we test your wits now?" Atmos imposed.

Maggie balled her fists, ready to take action. "Oh yeah? Well we can be strong too!" She turned towards Jelldon. "Ready, Jelldon!"

Jelldon looked up, looking unnerved as the whirlwinds picked up. As unsound as he looked, he knew he had to endure against the training. He had to get prepared. He needed to be sure he could be there for Maggie. "…okay!" he yelled. "Let's do this!"

"Then let us proceed." Jase announced. "Atmos!"

Surrounded by winds and a glowing aura, Atmos went racing at Jelldon, diving at an alarming rate while Jelldon's tentacles sparked with red static.

* * *

The battle tides swayed and odds were constantly against the other. Everyone was tussling to where they knew what they were doing. Luke and Esther stood still as their long hair constantly shifted with the winds from the battle they were having.

Atchibee arched over Esther's head like a roller coaster. She shrieked aloud as she maneuvered back to position while Abis Omega slithered in place, bracing himself. In one fell slash, Atchibee's blade slashed at the snake, making a dark purple trail flow. It met Abis Omega's face, making him grunt and recoil. With his body still turned, déjà vu caught him as his tail swung from the tide, crashing into Atchibee and knocking her sideways towards the sea. She caught herself just above the ocean line and flapped her wings, facing him with gusto.

"Ability, activate!" both shouted.

Atchibee remained still as her body was surrounded by a purple tempest, which expanded into a tower of purple whirlwinds. " **Darkus Stream!** "

Abis Omega lurched forward as the diamonds on his body began to shine brightly. He looked up at Atchibee's cyclone with the will to battle. " **Diamond Shower!** "

"Go!" Their partners demanded.

Atchibee's towering purple whirlwind swayed about profusely. The tower collapsed towards Abis Omega, the head of the tower shifting to dive at him. Abis Omega returned in kind by unleashing a funneling tempest of blue energy diamonds that expelled from his body. The two attacks met in the middle, with blue energy shards colliding into the whirlwinds. There was a lot of battle energy produced as Abis Omega continued unleashing his attack, but at the same time Atchibee's attack also funneled with a deep spin.

Finally, the two attacks reached their stalemate, exploding in a collapsing fashion. Thin air revealed itself between Abis Omega and Atchibee, the two staring at the other with red and orange eyes barreling deeply into the other. They were so caught up that their battle energy made a blue speck flow like a snowflake.

"Huh?" Abis Omega looked up, seeing purple and blue twinkling lights rain down like snowflakes.

Atchibee soon followed, looking up to see that their combined energy made the purple and blue snowflakes fall. They twinkled like tiny stars, leaving Luke and Esther to look on in a slight daze.

Much like their Bakugan, they too were caught off guard, but in a good way. In the heat of their intense training, there was that small glimmer of light that radiated from their combined power. They were entranced, raptured even by the blue and purple hues sprinkling down radiating their atmosphere.

Esther held out her gloved hand, watching as a blue and purple snowflake fluttered into it. Upon contact, it dissipated.

"Woah…" Luke muttered.

This didn't go unnoticed by the group in practice of their own. Shawn and Shuji caught attention of the raining snowflakes of energy and stopped. They stared with their own awe, as did their Bakugan. Soon to follow was Maggie and Jase, and Jelldon and Atmos ceasing to boot. They all turned towards the falling snowflakes around Luke and Esther, awed for a moment of peace they seemed to have made.

Maggie's smile brightened. "Wow, so pretty…"

Jase grinned. "A display of power in Zen, as they would say."

"Huh?"

"It's more of a philosophy. Think like this, would you rather be worrying about the present, or would you rather worry about the future? If one focuses on the future problems rather than now, that stress wouldn't make for a good psychological stepping stone for the next day, whereas those who appreciate the present stumble through life one day at a time."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with now?"

"Well, it's not everyday you see beauty in the midst of an ambitious time, do you?"

Maggie looked back up to watch the flakes fall. She saw them twinkle down on Luke and Esther, seeing the two caught up in their own surprise. In a way, she could feel appeased too. "Yeah, now I see it!"

"Not bad, not at all." Shawn approved.

The Bakugan looked up with wonders of their own at the twinkling flakes. If their allies were able to strive for that much in strength, then they could as well, but like what Luke and Shawn did last night, they had to fight hard.

Esther looked up with shock quickly easing. With a smile, she looked ahead at Luke, watching him in a daze.

Luke looked on with wonders of a child. It was like a 5-year-old staring into space for the first time. He couldn't explain it, but as the blue and purple sparkles twinkled down, it was like tiny stars coming at him with a bunch of expectations. He remained as passive as could be as he could feel the power radiating through the air. It was exotic. It was something else. He reached his hand out, allowing him to allow the last of the blue and purple snowflakes into the palm.

"This is Bakugan power?" He looked deeper in his pal, narrowing his eyes as the blue and purple flakes were sitting there. As they began to fade to nothing, Luke's eyes continued narrowing, as though scrutinizing.

Realizing they were being distracted, Esther's face grew serious once more. "Enough stargazing. Luke, you ready to continue?" For some reason, she didn't get an answer from him. "Luke?"

Luke's narrowed eyes were squinted, but it was like they were heavy. Unable to tolerate, Luke's eyes closed, collapsing to his side once again, this time with a thud.

"Luke!" Esther panicked. She darted right for him, letting everyone see the horror themselves.

"Oh, crap! Again?!" In a rush, Shuji rushed as well.

"Uh oh." Maggie deadpanned. She hurried towards him, proceeded by Jase and Shawn.

As the Bakuugan also closed in, the group hurriedly surrounded Luke as he laid in the sand, unmoved and blacked out. The group's feet made it towards him, but even then he was unable to wake up.

"LUKE!" Esther screamed.

* * *

Black. Once again, it was that same color that was the void of one's mind. In the emptiness that was Luke's own mind, the group's voices of concern could not reach him. His grunts were the first things that left his mouth. _'Gnnngh…what? Where am I now?'_ From the voice that was his mind, he felt psychologically irritated. _'This place again, great. What the hell am I doing here now?'_ Slowly, he began to see a purple wave reach out towards him. _'What is that?'_ In the sake of security, he covered up as the fog passed him. He was instantly hit with a wave of cool air as the mist enveloped him. He held his space as opened his eyes weakly through the purple fog. Within it, he could see something in it. Now recovered from shock, he looked ahead with an inquired gaze. His brow furrowed as the odd sphere from ahead was giving of an energy unlike anything he's felt. It was making his psychology's skin crawl. _'What…what's that light?'_

The purple fog began to lift, revealing Luke passing through it to gaze ahead. He looked back to see what happened to the purple fog, only to find that it surrounded the space around him in an odd circle. He looked left and right, even as his goosebumps shriveled from this estrange energy. _'Something's not right here…?'_ When he looked ahead once more, his attention drew towards the ball of light. He heard it crackle with the sound of electricity, oddly enough. He stared with widened eyes at it.

The sphere looked bizarre, unlike anything he's seen before. He could feel a strange, enigmatic, but especially spontaneous energy. It was making him feel jumpy, but at the same time bitterly unsound. He couldn't get closer because his feet were stuck in place by the space that was its gravity field. He could feel his heart palpitate, thumping so loudly that with every pulse, it was like sending varied afterimages around his body that shrunk back in.

His green eyes were staring at the odd ball as it had six colors inside of it bouncing from each corner. However, for some reason, the balls weren't as bright as he thought they would be. _'Those colors…are they the attributes? But why are they so dark…? What in the hell is this place?!'_

Before he could answer these questions for himself, the sphere's static shrunk to a weak level. Luke gasped as he could feel the estrange power it carried being weakened. He remained silent in overwhelming astonishment as the static remained that way, yet its gravity field began to expand. He covered up as the gravity was pushing him away, shoving him back into the purple whirpool that was the fog.

Luke's screams went silent as he spiraled out of control into the darkening norm.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 10 and all of it's longevity. As usual, I trouble even myself with the continuous task to shorthand all this stuff, but what can you do? The answer is simple: read and like it! So really, this chapter was more or less the sole development of Luke becoming a competent battler, as did Shawn to an extent. You can consider this a 'best friends grow together' chapter. So now Luke's become a capable – if not decent – battler after training all night to get his Bakugan's abilities and stats stronger. I guess the most reasonable comparison could be the kind of training in Pokémon Sun and Moon games or XY, that Super/Hyper training. That's as best as a comparison that I can give, but now Abis Omega and Verias are better at battling and countering now.**

 **I wasn't sure exactly if I should've wrote down Esther's song for moving forward. In all honesty, I just made it up, but I'm not definite if it was the best idea in mind. I'm not sure if FanFiction flags people for this stuff, but I swear when I thought of this from the top of my head. If you guys know the rule for this, please clarify, because I'd rather not get into much trouble over this.**

 **So for a few more kicks this chapter, we get insight on all the characters; why Jase takes responsibility, Maggie and her mom, Shuji with his family, Esther resigning to sins, and Luke and Shawn's history.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter, I have a big surprise planned that you might like. Until then, ciao!**


	11. Unexpected Rendezvous

Luke's head shriveled left and right. His senses were beginning to fade from black once again. As his eyes were finally beginning to contract light, his throat emitted a weak, distasteful hum.

"Hey, he's coming to!" a gasping voice shouted. With the heels scurrying off, it sounded like a little girl.

"Gnnnngh…Maggie…?" The voice ringing serious notes, he tried to come around, and at last his eyes opened. Those narrow green orbs were now of dull inquiry as he took notice of his surroundings. Slowly looking left and right with his eyes, he noticed the familiar sanctum that was his bunk. "What the hell? How did I get here?" As he began to sit up, felt something on his forehead, it was rather cold. He reached up and pulled it off. Seeing as how it was a cloth, he looked even more conspicuous than before.

The sound of a figure popping open came from the side. "Looks like you're awake." The male voice said.

The voice rung in a familiar sense on Luke's head. When he turned to see who was responsible for it, he saw an open blue Bakugan on the nightstand beside him. "You?"

"You sure took your time snoozing on the job." Abis Omega teased unamusingly. "How do you fall asleep standing up?"

Luke's brow furrowed in anger. "Hey, I didn't, okay?! I…what did happen, exactly?" He looked towards the ceiling as he raised his brow. He tried to think of what it was that caused him to lose consciousness, but nothing seemed to make sense. "When those sparks touched me…"

The door to the room slid open, revealing the whole team accounted for. Luke's attention drew away from his inquiry as they all stared at him.

"Guys?"

Shuji folded his arms as he cockily smirked. "Well it looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up from her sweet dreams." He scoffed.

Jase stepped into the room, arms folded behind his back in formality. "Sorry to disturb you, are you feeling alright?" He inquired. "You surprised us with your abrupt collapse. I'd imagine that you are still feeling out of it, are you not?"

Luke furrowed his brow for the second time now. "I'm fine, sheesh."

Maggie hummed as she pointed her finger to her lower lip. "You sure didn't look the part. You had a little fever going. You were stirring so much I worried what kinds of things you saw in your sleep."

"I…had a fever?" He found it odd why he had a cloth on his head when he came to, now he knew why.

Jase adjusted his glasses. "Most likely it was from exhaustion. Shawn told us everything o what you two did last night in regards to training. That kind of behavior, while it is necessary, isn't to be stretched too far."

"Yeah Luke, you pass out too much. You know that?" Maggie irritably huffed.

Luke looked defiant. "No I don't!" He angrily rebuffed, but stepping in front of him was Esther. She had that look of someone who seemed to be angry, but worried all the same. But behind that cold mask that was a face, it was hard for Luke to see directly what he was looking into.

"You passed out from a heat stroke after the first night here, and then you fell unconscious earlier from shock. Now, this time is from exertion. Luke…you surprise me, but not in a good way."

Luke looked down at his knees, his gaze falling to one of guilt over the trouble that's been caused. "…sorry." He huffed.

"It's fine. But please, try and be more careful from now on."

"I know."

Shawn rubbed the back of his head as he made way towards his bunk. From the look on his face, he seemed like he was going to fall over. "Guess I'm partly to blame myself." He groaned loudly as he slowly sat on his bunk. "Maybe training throughout the night wasn't our greatest moment. Maybe we should've stopped sooner."

Luke, however, seemed to protest. "Hey, don't say that! I thought it was worth it!"

"Well in any case, we're leaving the island right now. I'm afraid that during your period of rest, we had to pace ourselves quicker to manage ourselves for what might come." Jase informed. "My apologies if you feel cheated."

Maggie had her hands to her hips as she beamed. "Well that's what Mr. Compensation gets for pushing his luck."

Shuji chuckled. "But hey, I think it's fair. He had all night and didn't even invite us." He held up a balled fist with a cynical smirk. "Well I say this: The next time you pull something like that, I'll let my fist do the talking!"

Luke looked away in shame and annoyance. He didn't want to bother himself by wasting his breath on something as annoying as Shuji.

"According to our trajectory, we should be leaving in a few minutes. With ample timing, we should be able to find Troposphere in a matter of hours. Our rudders are fully operational, so don't worry about slack Luke…you seem to have an affinity for that." He smirked before turning back towards the hallway. Following him was a grunting Shuji, next pursued by a frolicking Maggie. As the Pyrus battler hummed along the way, there was a small break before Esther chose to exit.

The Darkus battler stopped at the doorway, staring forward it seems, when really her blue eyes were glancing back. "…you keep overdoing things, against everything, against everyone, and that causes a lot of problems for us." She scolded. "But…you try. You try really hard, and what you showed in your fight really proved it. Keep trying." With that, she departed from the room, heading down towards the others.

Luke looked at the doorway without hesitation. He thought about Esther's works and kept an inquired expression. "What the heck was that about?" He looked towards Abis Omega, who just casually turned towards the window.

"Don't ask me, I don't know about human affairs?"

"Human what?"

Shawn leaned back in his seat, sighing as his chin was up. "Well you can't win them all." He quietly said. "But I think the others are right. We should get some more sleep before we reach Troposphere."

"Yeah, I guess…" Luke's expression remained a constant, even as he sat back in his bunk. This of course didn't go unnoticed by the blonde on the other side of the room.

"What's wrong? Troubled?"

Luke shot Shawn a look. "Shawn…would you believe me if I told you of something really weird?"

He shrugged. "You're gullible, Luke, but nothing's weirder than what we've been through. What's up?"

"There's…I don't know what to think of it. Ever since I came to this planet, I kept having these weird…dreams."

Abis turned towards him. "Huh? You mean the ones like before Thermosphere?"

"Yes! Those ones! Exactly!" Luke excitedly stated.

The Aquos Bakugan turned away, his head looking down. "Huh…you know, now that you mention it, I did feel something tingly as you were asleep. Maybe you might be onto something."

"Really?"

"Well hey, don't ask me. I'm just as confused as you are. It could be my head doing all the talking than my actual brain. Maybe taking this one step at a time will do us a favor in helping out with these dreams you keep yammering on about."

Shawn put a hand to his chin, looking down with narrow eyes. "You keep having odd dreams? Then what was this one about?"

Luke swerved onto his bed, laying himself flat on his back as he looked tiredly at the ceiling. "Let's see...there was this really strange purple fog that pulled me in. When I got to the center, there was this really freaky sphere. It was static and had these six balls that kept bouncing inside of it. I think those could be attributes."

"Attributes?" Verias asked. He looked towards Shawn, and like him, he showed equal wonder.

"What even stranger was that the energy it gave off was completely crazy. My heart is still racing just thinking about it. I had no idea what it was, but I know when I think it has something to do with Bakugan."

Shawn looked down at the ground with wonder. Now he knew Luke explained a lot of crazy dreams before, but he's never heard anything like this before. He's heard of dreams like Luke making the world's biggest pancake, or slaying a dragon with a godly sword, those kinds of fantasies…but this – and considering the anomalies they had to endure – really did pique his interests this time. But looking at Luke now, he knew thinking too hard on it won't help. It was best to take a siesta for the time being. "Well, that's something to keep in mind. Look, I think we need to take into consideration what we still have to do. I know this is all weird Luke, but if it's that freaky, then we'll keep it in mind." He laid down in his bunk. "But for now, let's try and sleep."

As Shawn's eyes shut and his slumber began to pile on, Verias and Abis Omega looked towards the other and chose to agree. Verias closed and went to sleep, and Abis remained up as he watched Luke try to sleep. Looking at his partner again, he sighed and closed into ball form, napping like the others. Luke turned over, sleeping on his side and thinking of Shawn's words. He could bookmark it…for now that is.

As his eyes closed and he tried to sleep, his thoughts were beginning to silence. But not before one last thought came to mind. _'I swear, something's going on. I can feel it.'_

* * *

Killian sat idly on his black leathered chair, supposedly cozy given how he hunched a little and seemed so into the screen he was looking into on his desk. Unlike Cesar, who worked in the lab almost all the time, the Ventus battler was less frequent with his own electronics. Although the real reason he was on it today was to check his message board.

 **Killian,**

 **How have you been? I trust everything is well with your mission. So I've heard of the incident revolving around Thermosphere, and I can say that I'm a little upset over that.**

Killian frowned at that part. Whoever gave him the message must have meant something if they could make him falter as such.

 **But for the most part, I hope to see you work it out soon. Please be safe. It's not easy without my favorite hard worker around. Don't do anything drastic, or I'll have to yell at you. Nothing personal.**

 **Be safe.**

A grin tugged on the corner of Killian's lip. He seemed quite pleased to see that while questions and concerns have escalated, he was still getting compensation for his hard work. Who doesn't love compensation. If he got the message from someone, then the odds that the others got their own as well…then again, they wouldn't be anywhere near lighthearted as his. Considering himself lucky would be an understatement.

Licking his dry lips from slight anticipation to whom sent his message, he forced his palm into his knuckles, cracking them before he flexed his fingers. "Okay, what to say next…? How about-"

The door abruptly slid open, revealing Xander as he frowned placidly. He looked over to see Killian whipping his head to him like he'd done something wrong. "Killi-"

"I WASN'T WRITING ANYTHING!" he snapped, covering his holographic monitor with his torso. "IT WAS SOCIETY! IT'S ALWAYS MESSED UP!"

Xander looked at him wide-eyed, a bead of sweat dripping down from the back of his head. "Uh…okay…?" He chose to dismiss whatever it was that Killian was up to in favor of the reason he came to him to begin him. "Anyways, you finished?"

Slowly feeling the temperature of his flustered form settling back to basic level, Killian slumped into his seat again, turning in the chair to face the Pyrus co-leader of the group. He raised an inquired brow of his own. "Uh…" He shot a quick look at his screen and back. "…sure. What's up?"

He nudged towards the hallway. "Get up. Maximus wants us to meet with the others."

"Got it."

Xander turned and walked out of the door. Killian reached for the monitor and physically swiped it back into the console it visualized from. He chose to save the reply for a later period as he went back to business with his team and friends. That matter could always be visited whenever the job was done. As the two walked out to the hallway towards the elevator, Xander grinned.

"Oh, and by the way…if you're going to grovel over your 'girlfriend', at least try to make it look like you're not."

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Killian defended.

The two stepped into the elevator, the door starting to close. "You're a hopeless man, you know that?"

"Silence you."

His Moskeeto hissed in what sounded like a scoff.

"Oh sure, rub it in." Killian sulked.

* * *

The elevator door slid open, allowing passage for the Pyrus and Ventus battlers of the team to reconvene at the six attributed tables that made the circle. Everyone except Maximus was account for, and Cesar used his own chair rather than the ones present for his own means. Once established, Killian and Xander placed their Bakugan in the center of their tables and took their seats with the rest of the group.

Hendrix's arms were folded as he leaned back and looked down. Ariella had her fingers folded beneath her chin, whereas Cesar had his folded and resting one his crossed leg; likewise with Killian, except the crossed leg. Xander seemed unamused but otherwise spoke of nothing as they awaited for their leader.

"Sorry for the wait…" The familiar voice was followed by the lights in the room going off for a moment. It was all completely black for a short period of time. "I trust everyone's had some rest." The voice echoed through the darkness, but none of their spines shivered. When the lights turned back on, they revealed Maximus Rogue in his hood, grinning meekly. "Now we can begin."

"Hmph. Flashy much?" Ariella mused in a huff of her own.

Cesar adjusted his own set of glasses as he darkly smirked at the leader beside him. "What a coincidental timing you have. I was just finishing up on those final touches you've been getting me to do."

Maximus seemed unfazed. "Couldn't be helped. That was just pure coincidence."

Killian said nothing to back up Cesar. Truthfully, he knew from the sound of Cesar's voice he showed annoyance. He did as well. Just when he was going to reply to someone he found important. But rather than add commentary, he leaned forward and curled his knuckles to support his cheek.

"Whatever." Cesar shrugged. "Suppose patience is a virtue for a genius."

"Must everything be about you?" Ariella sniped.

"What's the business here?" Hendrix questioned, getting everyone around the six tables to focus back on the task at hand.

Maximus smirked at Hendrix's voice of reason. "Well I'm glad you cared to ask, my friend. As you know we have an agenda that's to be wrapping up soon. Cesar was kind enough for me to inspect the aquatic samples that have been collected. It looks to me that we have picked the right planet with the most vibrant of water. Much better than Earth's water. That was the problem arising."

Xander shot his nose to the ceiling. "Blame those humans for tantalizing their own supply. Seriously, how can they even swim in the stuff they contaminate?"

Maximus snickered. "My thoughts exactly. We've been over this water crisis before, but thanks to us and our efforts, I think that we'll hold over just fine."

"Frankly, I'm surprised that stuff can get inside our water." Ariella admitted. "Quite erroneous if you ask me."

"It'd call it far from erroneous." Hendrix pointed out. "All these changes that are happening are of a direct result of the mutations that have been going on throughout the air and water. It's natural that drawbacks at this point are common."

"As common as our recent blunder?" Xander hummed. Hendrix paid no heed to his ally's banter as he narrowed his eye is a disdained scoff.

"So since we have the water ordeal underway, what's our next plan?" Killian asked. "Are we going to keep Troposphere here?"

Maximus chuckled at the question, as though it was a naïve one. "Well it wouldn't be surprising if I said it was too soon to head back…" Then came another surprise to the group. He looked calmly at them as his grin slowly molded into a serious frown. "…but that will have to be held off for the time being. We seem to have another matter that needs our attention."

The others looked at him like they were getting the message. They could feel something coming from him that made them perk their heads up. They all watched as Maximus stood up from his seat, slowly turning towards the elevator shaft.

They all felt an odd presence resonate from the elevator as it went down. It closed in on them, carrying something inside that they could feel from their seats.

"We seem to have found ourselves a visitor…and right on time."

The elevator door opened, and Rogue Zero stood up upon seeing the person in their sights.

* * *

The seawater spread for miles upon all around; there was no sign of land ever since the Trailer began its trek once again towards Troposphere. They had to remain on course, and this time, they weren't looking for pitstops. They now had something important out of the way, and with renewed confidence, they were looking forward to what could be an even challenge.

"Uuuugh, are we there yet?" Maggie moaned irritably, sitting back in her seat with arms behind her head. "We've been sailing for hours. And we've already lost Shuji at this point." She shot a look at the seat beside her.

Beside the seat next to her, Shuji was present and accounted for. He was in the same laid-back position as her…only he was fast asleep. He was out, and his open-mouth snoring dictated he wasn't going anywhere.

"He's been out for a few hours now." Fly Beetle informed. "I tried poking him, but he's sawing logs."

"Well…" Jase adjusted his glasses. "We could always throw him overboard. I'm sure that wakeup call would help."

"A crude joke, don't you think?" Atmos retorted.

"Sorry, couldn't be helped."

Atmos sighed at his partner.

"We should be there soon, right, Colonel?" Esther asked. She looked towards the holographic screen ahead of her, displaying a miniature map with them closing in on a massive landmark. "It looks like we're nearing the shoreline, but it's hard to tell if it's all hard land or island sand."

Atchibee craned her head up towards the screen. "If you're implying a rocky shoreline, then I guess that would make it hard for us to get on land."

"Troposphere rests on the very brink of the landmark. The odds of it residing on a rocky shoreline wouldn't be likely." Jase reasoned. "There could be tidal pools and reservoirs of water that could build up over time from storms and trap it. It would require a nonpermeable spot if it resides that close to the seas."

Maggie raised a brow as she looked up at the ceiling. "Hmmm…you mean like a fortress?"

"But wouldn't that mean security?" Jelldon inquired.

"Most likely. But we can't be too sure as of this moment." Esther stated. "The sun's waning away. We should be closing in at any given time now."

As the group thought about their numerous possibilities of Troposphere and security, the door behind them slid open, revealing Luke and Shawn. The latter opened wide and yawned out loud as his arms stretched up and down. Shawn, however, seemed calmer about his approach to the group.

"Man, that was a crazy sleep I had. I thought I slept through the whole day." Luke admitted.

"If you did that, you'd be groggier than you usually are." Shawn inclined.

Esther turned to see the two walk in. "You're awake." She said flatly.

"I trust that you slept well." Jase spoke.

Shawn nodded as he started walking pass them. "Yeah, it wasn't all that bad. A little bumpy, but sleeping on a cruise ship was more refreshing than I thought."

Jase grinned. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Luke walked pass everyone, looking out at the sea ahead. "Huh? Are we still nowhere near the place? How long were we out for?"

Maggie sighed loudly. "Geez Luke, not even a minute up and you're asking questions again? You need to relax, mister."

"Hey, shut up!" Luke retorted.

The shouting made the snoring of Shuji snort like a pig, his eyes blinking open. "H-huh…? What-dessert already? But I just ate…" His mumblings began to dwindle into loud snorts, in which got everyone's attention. They all looked at Shuji as he snorted himself awake, eyes wide. "H-huh? What happened?!" He looked around confusedly, trying to make sense of his surroundings.

"Well it looks like someone finally got up." Fly Beetle said. "Luke and Shawn slept hard, but man can you sleep."

Shuji shot a glare at his Bakugan. Clearly he wasn't 30 seconds into awakening and he was already angry.

"Yeah, Shuji. Where were you?" Maggie teased. "You were all like 'ZzzzzZZZZzzz…oh yeah, right there…' and a lot more like 'ZZZZzzzzz…throw the beach ball here, babe…' and a lot more of this 'ZZzzzZZZ…oh yeah? Well I look better with that hat on'. A little too happy in la-la land?" She teased, mimicking a few of the many things Shuji had said in his sleep.

Shuji's face began to heat up from embarrassment. "Hey! I don't say that!"

"You did." Esther deadpanned. Jase nodded beside her in conformation.

"That's not helping!" Shuji shrieked, before pointing at Luke and Shawn. "Well at least I'm sensible to get enough sleep unlike these guys!" he defended.

While Shawn seemed unfazed, Luke balled a fist with a tick mark. "Hey, who are you calling insensible?! At least I don't look like a fool all the time!"

Shuji raised his own fist. "Oh yeah? Well I'm not a jerk who doesn't go sleeping on jobs!"

"Those were all me passing out, and you know that doesn't count!"

"It counts when you get us messed up in that mess! You better not have wasted all our rations again, otherwise I'm feeding ya a mouthful of shoes!"

"Hey, I saved some for a few of us until we get there!"

"A 'few'?!"

As the two grumpy members of the group went on profusely about their pointless argument, the others watched from the sidelines as they were having tick marks over their heads, beating rapidly without stopping. "Can they go back to sleep already?" Maggie questioned.

"You're not the only one who wishes that." Jelldon hoped.

"Relax, they just got some energy are their power naps." Jase informed. "Let them settle matters like all children do and wait for them to cool off."

Shawn put a hand to his hip, meekly smiling. "Of course…" Beside him, Esther offered no input, if the grieving sigh meant anything.

Shuji and Luke glared daggers at the other. Both sleepy men were ready to go at it, but like children would normally do, they shifted away and crossed their arms. "Hmph!" Both pouted. It was clear they'd rather dismiss the ideals of tussling and use their experience to instead conserve their strength for when it was needed.

"Whatever, fine. I'm sorry, okay?" Luke apologized, still refusing to look away.

Shuji glared at him with a raised brow. "Yeah, yeah. I know." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Man, why did I have to wake to this?" he muttered to himself.

Maggie abruptly pointed between them, facing outwards. "Hey guys, look out there!"

"What is it?" Esther raised her head. Looking out, she seemed a little surprised at the sight.

Shawn looked out next. Jase saw as well; both had blank expressions yet knew what it was they felt was no different than from anyone else. Luke and Shuji followed Maggie's pointing and looked ahead. To their own disbelief, they were actually seeing a small line along the horizon as the sun was waning in said direction.

"Is that…?" Shuji trailed off as he looked on.

Luke was at a loss for words. He slowly turned towards the windows and began to make way down the stairs. As if subconscious, he was remote as he marched down the steps to the front of the windows. As he marveled at the incoming of land, his Bakugan bounced to the windowsill and popped open.

"Well I'll be."

Following behind, everyone else began to march down the steps as well. Maggie instantly rushed beside Luke with widened eyes, aweing as much as he was. Jelldon popped open on the windowsill, startled in his own awe. As the humans came together and looked ahead, the Bakugan popped open and stared out at their destination.

Shawn grinned. "Not a bad view."

"Indeed." Jase noted. "That is the understatement yet."

Esther's eyes narrowed. "We're nearly there."

"So that's a continent from out here?" Luke looked out farther, seeing within the dying sun rays the enigmatic view of a whole, shrouded line as thin as could be, but it was so far out still that it would take them forever to get to it. The rays of the sun were dying right over it, illuminating its high shores with prestige.

Shuji folded his arms and smirked. "Man, what a view."

Maggie bumped his arm. "Oh, still wish you were sleeping through all this, huh? Huh?"

Shuji craned his head and gave her an intimidating stink eye. She blew him a raspberry in return.

The radar showed a large red point straight ahead of them, but their icon was moving so slow up towards it, meaning they still had a ways to go. "We shouldn't be too far away now. We should be there within the hour." Jase took liberties to getting back to his seat up the stairs. Once sitting, he had a serious gaze fixed forward. "Everyone, take to your positions, we'll be needing to stay sharp within that time period."

"Alright!" Maggie chimed as she hurried towards her seat next. She went up and hopped into her cozy seat. Shuji was next, then Shawn.

Esther took a longer period of time as she stared out at the sunset. As enjoyable as it was and the feeling of this awe, she knew it was unnecessary. She instead looked towards Luke, who was gazing ahead like a child preparing for the biggest spelling test of his life. She noticed that his fists were balled, indicating his rise of aggression. It was like seeing Luke was finally getting serious, and really, she got the picture.

After getting hammered constantly by Rogue Zero and that last blunder, it was no wonder why Luke stayed up all night sharpening his skills. And now that he was caught up on rest, he now had the mindset to get back at them and keep up his part of the bargain.

"Luke…"

He glared coldly at the coastline, knowing full well who was there. "Rogue Zero…"

Abis Omega leered with his orange eyes fixed on the prize. "Not this time."

The Trailer sailed onwards, getting the group even closer to the next half of the wild ride that was to unfold.

* * *

The domain in which the city laid on was of a massive flat rock, which was supposedly a rounded or rather tall domain until the city itself appeared out of nowhere. With the land sitting on the island at the basin of where many of large, massive, inland waterfall ruled; it was freshwater streams all throughout it, coursing to every inch of its futuristic qualities. Even at the base of the green island, there were indications of streams and waterways manually carved thanks to the city being transported. It itself had become a reservoir.

The Trailer roamed through the now dark waters of the New Vestroia night sky. It sailed quietly as it closed in on the rock and treaded weak trails of water behind. Essentially, everything and everyone so far was operating under the cover of night.

Luke looked through the window, his eyes squinting through the darkness. "That really it?"

"It looks like a city on an island." Esther commented. "Surprising."

"Well this is a new one." Shawn spoke, standing on the other side of Luke. "Looks like we were off about the whole thing after all."

"This land looks more like those…what is it you humans say…a 'resort'?" Verias questioned.

Shawn looked at him. "Yeah, something like that." He looked ahead. "But I doubt this will be a luxurious vacation."

Maggie sulked forward with a sigh. "Man, now that I think about it, maybe we could've spent just a little more time there."

"Well, you can always swim back there." Jase mused. "Be warned, we didn't back lifejackets."

"Well that's a shame, because if push comes to shove, we might actually need them." Shawn huffed.

Shuji crossed his arms as he looked out ahead at the incoming city as well. "Huh, so wait, are they basically daring us to come inside? No walls, no drawbridges…just a bunch of freakish buildings on a massive rock! What's so special about that?"

"Shuji…the Earth's continents are massive rocks." Esther pointed out.

"You know what I mean!"

Atmos popped open beside Jase. "So what do you propose we do for entry?"

Jase kept moving the vehicle dead ahead without needing to stop. "Well, there aren't any hiding spots around here, and the Trailer can't stay unguarded around these waterfalls. The water level isn't very settling around here. The best and most likely of aspects is to use the cover of darkness and find an open way to hide out for a short while."

Maggie put her hand over her forehead to leer ahead. "That's a big city. It looks as big as Thermosphere."

"True, but it also doesn't seem as diverse. It looks more…single-handed." Esther commented.

Shawn put his hand to his chin. "That's true. All those buildings look like they have a chrome feel, you think?" Even from his vision, the buildings weren't of any casual or monarch designs. It was more or less of the same element, which was a bizarre blue chrome like some of those high and thin towers in Thermosphere. The question was why so many, and why that brand? "It looks a lot like gray and bright blue. Maybe light refraction can help us blend in?"

"That doesn't even make sense." Luke protested. "You're saying if we look just as shiny as everyone else, we'd fit in? We don't even know what these things are."

"Yeah, besides, they aren't _that_ dimwitted." Abis snorted. For some reason, Luke felt an indirect blow had been dealt.

Jase looked long and hard at the incoming city. They knew that it was more than likely some ruse and they could be walking right into it. But then again, it could be an open city and they may just be overthinking it. The Trailer didn't have any camouflage technology in it, so blending in wasn't the right choice. Ultimately, as they drew closer, he knew they had to push through. His brown eyes glared daggers as he pulled up a lever, getting the Trailer's engines to run on full throttle.

The sudden increase in speed caught Luke and the others by surprise. The weight of gravity made a shift, but only to make Luke step back, as to where Shuji lost balance completely and fell on his side.

"Ow!" the Subterra battler whined.

"Everyone, listen up!" Jase exclaimed. "Since our options have been weighed, we will be climbing our way up."

Luke turned back towards him like he was lost. "Wait, we'll be what?!"

"You mean with our bare hands?!" Shuji exclaimed. He was still getting up, but the shock made it so that he was already on his hands.

"Not exactly. We'll climb the waterways using the Trailer." He clarified, making Shuji feel a sigh of relief wash over him. "We'll go full throttle. That should give us the jolt we need to fight the current. Once there, we should be just on the border of the city's territory. We shall require a stable landmark to at least make sure we can park the Trailer and then venture by foot"

"Okay then." Esther said. "If that's your intent, then I shall support it. Luke?"

Luke swiped his arm. "Let's do it already!"

Jase nodded in understanding. "Right. Everyone, to your seats! This can get bumpy…"

Everyone rushed back to their seats, scuttling and scrambling to where they could to find their positions. They hurried and jumped in, whereas Shuji practically fell into his seat. With everyone – technically – back in their seats and ready, belts were buckled, and the throttle was picked up further. The entire vehicle was almost flying at massive speed with all its weight against the tide.

"Hope you all packed swim trunks…because this is going to get rough!"

With that, Jase pressed the lever even harder than before. The entire craft went shooting to the base of the waterfall going down the side of the island. The whole thing was bumping up and down, and Maggie was holding Jelldon and yelled out, as did Shuji. Both screamed like little girls as they charged at the waterfall with everything they had. Finally, the flinching came when it reached the uneven slope.

The whole convertible began to slant up the large river. It was surprisingly grand, but nevertheless something that was able to fit its size. It was a tremendous island after all they sat on. The Trailer began to fight back against the current that was trying to plunder it into the sea. If they lost any means of power, they'd lose momentum and slide back down. Or in worse case, fall to their deaths. The last option was a no-go.

The group kept climbing. The Trailer was using everything it had to fight against the water pressure it was racing against. It was rumbling so much from the sprays of water against the windowsill that rippled off it. Everyone was maintained in their seats and staying as hopeful as possible…if Maggie and Shuji's screams from the speed and situation were muted.

Jase glared up as he was already at maximum power. He could see the waves getting less and less resistant, but he didn't let up. "Just a little more…"

"Colonel!" Esther exclaimed.

"This is going to be close!" Atchibee shouted.

Finally, after a massive few minutes of slowly tussling through the streams, the Trailer finally breached over the waterfall. It went so high up that it almost looked like it went flying. Everyone inside was almost up straight like a rocket launch that it made them almost jolt out of their seats. With one massive bump and rock into the water, the splash down made it clear that Jase made it through. The Trailer kept mowing through the stream, thankfully with the water being of less pressure.

"…alright, we should be within the safe zone." Jase confirmed.

Shuji and Maggie slumped forward in their seats, their mouths all gurgly and eyes like white balls. "That was so scary…" they both mumbled.

"D-D-D-D-Di-did we…die?" Jelldon shakily opened, his green eyes catching a glimpse of anything but heavenly radiance. "…oh."

"That actually worked?!" Fly Beetle shouted. "Well I'll be!"

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?! WHAT WAS ALL THAT FOR?!" Shuji lashed out at Jase angrily. "WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!"

Jase kept an unemotional face as he adjusted his glasses. "If I wanted to kill you, wouldn't you believe that you'd be dead right now?" His speculation wasn't wrong, but the tone he portrayed made him sound like he didn't feel at all guilty of the prospect. It only made Shuji turn and sulk in despairing aura.

"Why me…?" he grimaced.

Unlike Shuji, Maggie quickly got over her shock. She was breathing in and out, shaking her head repeatedly to try and make sense of what happened. "…wait. Was that like a roller coaster ride?" she asked. "Nobody told me how scary it would be! It was so cool!"

Unlike her, however, Jelldon fell over. "Uuugh…" Apparently someone wasn't as amused with the thrill ride still.

"That was…something alright." Shawn was also at a loss for words.

Esther nodded calmly. "Luke, are you okay?" She looked over towards Luke, who was staring ahead with his own shock evident.

"Did…that just…"

"Jeez! You humans really are insane!" Abis Omega shouted. "…I like it!"

"Alright Now let us find land!" Jase declared.

The Trailer kept mowing through the water, getting just mere hundreds of feet away from the city's limits. There was even a barbed fence in the water to indicate its perimeter. He gradually reduced power and had the Trailer slowly cease its spinning of rudders and drift off towards the shore. It wasn't slippery, but there was some traction to where they could get it onboard. Once Jase operated its switches and functions, the Trailer once again morphed into its land mode. The wheels turned outwards and the spindles began to turn. The many wheels fought the rocky surface and gave the contraption several more jerks, again making Shuji and Maggie wish they didn't have lunch. Once on land, the Trailer made it to the side of the last building that bordered the city. It was maneuvered to the side and rested, where it transformed once again, this time into its observatory form.

"Why are we converting this time?" Luke asked.

"To at least make it so we don't stand out entirely, that's my guess." Shawn speculated.

"That's correct." Jase answered again before standing. "Now, if you all would like, we can finally get on with sightseeing."

"Already?!" Shuji, Maggie, and Jelldon shrieked.

"Oh come on, man! Not cool!" Shuji wailed. "WAAAAAH!" His wail of distraught was so loud that it could've been heard all throughout the skies.

* * *

The city was surprisingly quiet at night. Unlike Thermosphere, where it was hustling and bustling constantly to no end, the nighttime atmosphere accompanied by the large moon had many theorize that it could very well be a rise in water. And they were right. With the few cosmic moons in the sky, the sea level at the base of the island was notably a few feet higher, and the "streets" being open waterways had notably more space than its sidewalks. The filter systems that they worked with were supposedly unable to keep the levels in check because it was lined up almost perfectly with the lamented sidewalk. People would rather not like that.

As the group silently walked through the open streets of the city, they noticed how the water's rippling lights refracted off the light blue chrome of each buildings. In fact, down deep in the aquatic streets, one could even see bright lights installed, like waterparks would when the sun gets low.

Taking all of this into account, the team could certainly feel the city being as odd as possible, but at the same time, it was appealing. You never see hovercrafts nor watercrafts as bountiful as the ones parked or anchored like cars or bikes.

Shuji looked over, seeing just how high up the whole street worth of water was. "Man, look how high that water is. It's like it's gonna flood over."

"That's quite the understatement." Shawn spoke. "But it explains why there hasn't been that many people out."

"On Earth, the moon's gravity makes high tide and low tide, whereas in the sun, the water is normally at a constant. The principle must wok the same here on New Vestroia." Jase figured.

"So then that makes it all the more risky at night to travel along the sidewalks." Esther figured.

"Exactly. So unless you'd rather enjoy a good swim, keep yourselves way from the edge."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Maggie followed behind more closely now more than ever. She didn't look like she was ready for a swim.

Luke carried on with arms behind his head, with a nonchalant expression plastered on his face. "What's the deal in this location anyway? Kinda lame if you ask me."

Esther walked behind him, still showing no care or empathy to commentary. "This is a selection unlike anything I've seen." She admitted.

Atchibee moved up to her shoulder, popping open. "I can't say this doesn't surprise me. The last city we've been to sat a pretty high bar, as you humans say?"

"But I think this one takes the cake." Abis Omega scoffed. "If I weren't like this, maybe I'd fit right in."

"Given the conditions, you probably could." Jase agreed. "Now then, onto more of vital matters at hand. I believe we have ourselves a fair ordeal to work with. Given our expertise and experience from last time, it would benefit all of us if we split up once more."

"Are you sure this time?" Shawn questioned. He recalled what happened the last time they divided up. He most certainly didn't appreciate the rude awakening he and Maggie got against those two boys. Of course it wasn't that big of a deal, but the thought still implied.

"Well I say we gotta get us some food and water. I'm starving." Shuji said.

"No surprise. When you sleep all day, you get a little hungry." Maggie teased. For the umpteenth time today, Shuji was ticked off, with what could've seen the biggest tick mark on anyone's head.

"GGNNNNGH…! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK ON ME?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU SHORT STACK?! HUH?! HUH?!" he bellowed in place.

Shawn glanced back, his gaze seemingly uncaring. "That's a good question, but can you handle the answer I wonder?" He chimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

A bead of sweat came from Fly Beetle. "Hey, uh, Shuji? I'd hate to be the one to do this to you…but I think, maybe, you should keep your voice down?" With that note, Shuji instantly clamed up, covering his mouth from his outburst.

"I think Shawn has a point." Verias said. "Rogue Zero said they would be waiting for us here. Wouldn't it make more sense to stay together as a group for numbers sake?"

Jase walked along, adjusting his glasses. From his low humming, he appeared to be thinking. "Well, that would be fine if you're willing to draw attention to yourself. I'm not suggesting that we scatter, merely we should divide and meet up with resources."

Luke facepalmed himself. "Ugh, man, somebody just make up their mind!"

"We're trying, Luke. If we could grasp the situation more, then we'd be able to figure this out." Esther said.

"Then why didn't we rethink this back on the Trailer?!"

"Well it's not easy to think so calmly of a plan of action when you're using your life as a bargain when against giant waterfalls."

Luke looked away, refusing to acknowledge nor offer his own rebuttal against Esther's. She wasn't wrong, but she didn't have to sound so blunt or cold about it. It was clear her own patience was at an end. He sighed heavily as he sulked forward. "Man, what a pain this adventure is turning out to be…"

The group pressed on, having chosen to stay together after the final decision being made by Jase. Explaining from experience, they all chose to remain as a group and stay quiet. As they trudged on through the thin sidewalks, they came to a corner, where they saw thin bridges that were surprisingly made up of arched stone going over the rivers. They were like overhead sidewalks one might say.

"They even have ways over so that people can cross streets." Maggie awed.

"How overwhelming." Jase grinned with just the right amount of vague to shroud any interest.

"So which way to the markets you think?" Shuji questioned. "I wouldn't think of going the whole way forward. It'll be like going through the mall."

Luke raised a brow. "A mall? Are they really that big?" He looked towards Shawn for answers on that, but the Haos battler simply shrugged.

"In any case, what's important is that we find resources. If we're close to the markets at this time, hopefully they're still open." Esther figured.

"And around there, we can get any leads of information." Atchibee said.

"Hopefully about Rogue Zero." Fly Beetle said.

"It'll be the same as before in Thermosphere." Atmos confirmed. "Only this time, we just need to stay together."

Luke walked dead ahead, lazily rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. We know that." His steps took him closer to the corner. "We're not that dumb like last time I checked. We got a better grasp of the situation now, so we can-!" It was so fast that not even Luke could've kept track. Blindsided, Luke was cut off from his trail and found himself falling backwards. The shocked Aquos battler was losing momentum fast, even as time slowed down. However, within that window, the still timeframe that lapsed showed the distill picture of Luke slowly falling backwards, while a figure with bright red hair as long as Esther's intercepted, running pass him.

Luke's green eyes saw the deep green glare the figure with a skin tone as porcelain as his own. It was bewildering seeing the man in a black cap and cloak as he powered on.

Time sped up again, the caped man zipping swiftly while Luke fell onto his bottom. "Oof!" He leaned back in his shock as the swift redhead beamed across the path over towards the other side of the bridge.

"Luke!" The shout came from Esther as she and the others finally caught up to him. The Aquos battler got up on his own terms, slowly coming around as he turned and saw the shocked look on Esther's face.

"H-huh?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…yeah." He slowly turned towards the person to was running off over the bridge. His brows furrowed as he vanished from sight over its pinnacle. For some reason he couldn't explain, that guy's glare felt odd, but not in a good way. And the way he moved, it was like resolution. It was wondrous.

Shawn followed Luke's gaze up the bridge to see the man gone. "What was that all about?" he questioned.

"Yeah, he almost steamrolled over Luke." Maggie said. "That wouldn't have been pretty."

Getting annoyed, Shuji furrowed his own brows. "That's what you get when you don't look both ways, moron."

Luke, however, didn't seem to mind them. In fact, he looked ahead at the bridge like it was supposed to be a gateway somewhere. He couldn't explain it, but every fiber in his body was telling him something was up. This was a very strange feeling for him to have, and he wasn't sure if he should really listen to it or not. Then again, he had trouble listening anyway.

Finally conceding, he narrowed his eyes and started for the bridge path. "Hey!" he yelled as he bolted for the guy. "Come back here!"

"Luke, wait up!" Abis Omega followed his supposed partner towards the scene afoot.

"What the-?! Hey! What are you doing, you dunce!" Shuji fumed. "You can't just leave us here like this!"

"I think he might be onto something." Esther guessed.

"Huh?"

"Maybe that guy might know something about Rogue Zero here. That's my guess." Shawn speculated.

"You think so?" Maggie wondered.

"Well it looks like Luke might have the right idea, but perhaps we should pursuit." He reached out in front of him. "Hurry!"

"Right!" Esther hurriedly led everyone in the direction Luke carelessly ran into. They all rushed on without having to worry about someone else on their backs, but the last one to follow them was none other than Shawn.

He stood still for a moment, remaining silent as he looked ahead with a grieving sigh. "Luke…you just keep pushing buttons, don't you?" he sarcastically sneered before darting off with the others.

* * *

The figure darted alongside an alleyway, bolting with his boots barely getting much of anywhere without having to touch stone. On the occasion, he tapped alongside the course of a few puddles. The ripples quickly faded as did his lead.

"Hey~! You!" Far back, just barely in view, another figure was running as fast as possible. Luke hurried along to follow the guy, his teeth gritting as he bolted faster than before. "Damnit, is that guy even listening to me?" he muttered to himself.

Finally, he passed the puddle just twenty seconds after the guy did. At least he knew what pace he was going now. He pushed on as fast as he possibly could, getting faster with his arms going forward and back very fast, his legs picking up as he closed in on the guy.

"I got questions for you!"

Rather than listen to the voice that has been following him, the figure suddenly turned into the alleyway on his left. Luke turned and followed him soon after. He saw the figure deepen his pacing to where he was almost like a ninja. Luke was having trouble keeping up. Nevertheless, he wanted to get information on Rogue Zero, and he's willing to do whatever it took to get it. Once more, the guy took another turn towards his left, which Luke followed. Then a right, and that's where Luke saw him head into the opening of the city. He had wide eyes at how he stopped so abruptly, but that didn't stop him from closing his gap.

Meanwhile, the redhead in question stopped carefully, where he found himself at the opening of the alley. He frowned heavily as he slowly stepped out, his boot tapping fine, smooth white on what looked like reflective plates on the ground, very much like a nice restaurant or a mall indeed. Once paced out enough, he slowly made way towards the balcony railing, which had eccentric silverfish carvings for supports. He looked around, his head turning left, and then right all the way to get any leads or visuals. Once right, his green eyes gazed down to something in the front of a regular blue but also extravagant domain.

"So this is where you are…?"

"Hey~! You!"

The voice from behind alarmed the unknown caped individual. Gasping in surprise, he just now realized the redheaded individual tailing him. Mentally cursing himself, he evacuated and darted away from the scene. Luke bolted out of the alley mere seconds after he left, his head turning to face the escaping person.

"Man…what's the guy's deal…?" He panted. "Is he…in a rush…to get somewhere…?"

The sound of chattering came from somewhere, getting him to be dragged out of his chasing. His eyes widened as he turned about at the small chattering that he was hearing. Upon speculation, he began to look around, mainly downwards. "Huh?" His attention cast down towards something – or rather someone – in front of an abode that had a very eccentric design to it.

Out of the many chrome houses, this one was generously larger, and on top of which, it was characterized by a bizarre rose-like top, with the center having a skylight. But it was who was in front of the house that Luke was paying attention to.

"What the...?" Getting closer towards the balcony, he leaned over to gaze downwards. The person that was standing in front of the group of people was someone all too familiar. His pupils shrunk in shock and shuddered as his lips parted.

"Luke!" A voice came from behind him, following his path. Finally caught up, Abis Omega floated behind him. "What the heck? You could've given us a better heads up or something?" However, he got no nonchalant reply from his partner. "Huh?" He got around him, noticing his stare was fixed away. "Luke? Hey, you okay?" His eyes followed the direction Luke's gaze was fixed on. Abis was more inclined with shock of his own as he also gasped from the sight.

The people chatting in front of the building was none other than all of Rogue Zero. The six battlers of different attributes were looking with mixed emotions as they stood before someone with spiked up black hair and magenta eyes. His red cape held Luke's family crest, of which sparked some deep similarities that made the two feel something off.

"Rogue Zero?" Abis gasped. "They really are here." His attention thus turned towards the man in front of them, conversing with a frown on his face. "But who's that?"

Luke's mouth barely moved, but within the few syllables, his mind was racing like that of a jackrabbit. _'It's him…is it really him? Master…'_

The person standing before Rogue Zero paid close attention as the hooded Maximus smirked. "Well then I guess it's a deal then." He said.

The person nodded. "So it would appear." He reached his hand out, shaking hands with the claws of Maximus' gauntlet. "I didn't mean for my sudden intrusion to be so dramatic. No hard feelings."

"Consider it your blessing in disguise." Maximus sneered. "If wat you seek is home, then we may have just found the right way…"

"Hey! Master Riaan~!" A voiced yelled out from close by.

The person in question heard the all too familiar voice, but du to the echo it carried it was hard to tell who it was specifically. Riaan and Rogue Zero looked about cautiously., the latter being the case.

"Someone's here." Riaan said. He looked ahead towards Rogue Zero, who finally chose to back off out of secrecy. He watched them retreat back behind the door, all of them staring darkly at him.

"Talk about unfortunate timing. We'll talk about this some other time." In the most casual tone ever, Maximus bid Riaan farewell as the door dropped a bright blue shield that stopped a third of the way, then expelled another, and then a third to fully fit. Then another set of doors slid over it, these being a solid white.

Riaan stood in front of the door, slightly shocked at how fast Rogue Zero acted due to security. He frowned before the door as the voice called out to him again. "Hey! Master Riaan! Up here!" Following the voice out of curiosity this time, the man looked up towards the ramp that led to the balcony of some second-level departments. To his immeasurable surprise, he saw a wide smile from a certain someone with red hair.

"Is that…Luke?"

Luke scuttled down the ramp, with his Bakugan following behind. He rushed down the ramp to where he was at a high enough point to jump over the railing and onto the street that had no water, just solid white ground. He rushed over in front, constantly shouting "Master Riaan" over and over. He seemed generously excited as he finally reunited with someone.

"Master Riaan, it really is you! You made it!" he chirped excitedly. "It's you! Isn't it?!"

"Luke…you've actually made it." Riaan said, showing less enthusiasm. It was hard to show what it was that he was trying to feel, but for the most part he seemed flabbergasted.

Abis Omega watched from nearby, seeing Luke so energetic in front of someone of great importance it seemed. "'Master'?" he questioned.

Soon enough, the second level was where his friends popped out of. They all followed along and managed to catch up. They tagged each other and looked left and right. It was Maggie who pointed out the scene below them, getting them all to see Luke in front of someone.

"Luke…" Esther said.

"Looks like he's stopped now." Jase spoke. "Thankfully.

"But who is that right there?" Atchibee questioned.

Shawn immediately went into his own shock as he looked ahead. He seemed mildly astonished as opposed to the overwhelming joy Luke was giving off. Like him, he was startled by the person he was looking towards. "Master…Riaan?"

Seeing other faces, the confused man looked up to see his pseudo-pupil. "Shawn?"

* * *

With all of the confusion, the group finally chose to retire for the time being. They, along with Riaan, ventured back towards the Trailer. It was there that Riaan began to settle in and understand the concept.

"I see. So this is what you've been using for shelter." He looked around the control panels, observing and looking at the many holographic screens that each seat had. In total, it equaled six. His hand grazed the texture of the nearby table, though his fingers had knight-like gauntlets; he still felt the coziness it carried.

"I know, right?! We can't believe it was just lying around!" Luke happily exclaimed. "Man was it a lucky break for us!"

Shawn snickered. "What's lucky break here is that you led us all the way to Master Riaan was, Luke. If that ain't luck I don't know what is."

"True." He laughed. "But Master Riaan, you won't believe all the crazy stuff that happened to us! It turns out we weren't the only ones enveloped in that light!"

"So I can see." He looked at all the new faces, grinning. "I take it that you're the ones that were sent here like we were, right?"

Maggie nodded. "Sure are! So then that makes you this so-called 'Master' Luke keeps rambling on about?"

Riaan chuckled. "Guilty is charged. But allow me to introduce myself." He took a single step back, bowing his head towards the group. "Riaan of the Revolutia Family Guard, at your service."

"Maggie Deering." Maggie gesture to her shoulder. "And meet Pyrus Jelldon."

"Hello."

"Esther Conland. And this is Darkus Atchibee."

Shuji pointed a thumb to himself. "Name's Shuji. I gots me here a Subterra Fly Beetle."

"What's up?"

Jase bowed back. "Jase Mercury, I serve as the Colonel of the B.I.F UK Division."

Atmos bowed next. "Ventus Atmos, pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"Ah, so another man experienced in warfare and training." Riaan reached his arm out, shaking it with the Colonel. "Please, Colonel, the honor is all mine."

Jase grinned. "Your candor is certainly appreciated."

Esther stepped up. "Pardon me for asking, but is it true that you were sent here by the same light that enveloped us all?"

Riaan put his hand towards his chin, frowning as he thought deeply. "Hmm, well it wouldn't be accurate to say that I was teleported."

"What?" Luke questioned.

"Teleportation revolves around the usage of bending space to shortened and exaggerated levels. Our technology has yet to fully grasp simulations such as those without the use of transporting dimensional gates. In other words, what we all went through wasn't teleportation. It was a shift through time and space, a rift jump, as I like to call it."

Shuji folded his arms, humming in his own way. "Uhh…"

"I kinda like teleporting. Sorry." Maggie shrugged.

Luke balled a fist before the two. "Hey, you can't just disown Master Riaan like that-" He was cut off once again when Riaan put his hand up, gesturing his need to stand down.

"At ease, Luke. Everyone is free to express themselves as they see fit. You have your way, as we all do ours."

"But your way is much easier." He complained.

Shawn chose to change the subject. "So let me handle this. You were taken all the way over to this side of the planet, while Luke and I ended up closer together. Something bout that doesn't add up…"

"Must be sporadic." Esther figured. "There was probably a slim to even chance we'd all be evenly spread out. Guess your master was the outlier in all this." She shot another look at Riaan, who looked humbly back.

"That could explain a few things." Jase said. "Shawn and I encountered each other just outside of Thermosphere. You and Luke met in the forest, did you not? Those two locations were of miles apart. I wouldn't have been that surprised if someone really was all the way out here."

"Uuuugh, so much traveling…" Maggie groaned, slumping back into her seat.

"Well I'm glad s _omeone_ found something special." Shuji exaggerated with great annoyance. "Can we get on with business now?"

"Luke, what is he talking about?" Riaan asked.

The redhead looked towards him with wide eys. "You don't know? We found out the reason why we got sent here."

"You don't say."

Shawn nodded. "It's gonna sound farfetched, but just bear with us." He closed his eyes, keeping his own set of arms folded as he tried to detail the best he could. "…the reason ho and why we came here wasn't to find you." Riaan maintained whatever shock he had. "In fact, we weren't sure if you were here or not. We've been on wits end with a certain group of people that have taken over New Vestroia."

Riaan blinked. "Taken over, you say?"

"Have you noticed how the Bakugan have their ball forms?" Esther asked. "It wasn't always like that. Unfortunately, this city and one that came before it had manually handled distressing signals that overpowered the Bakugan, turning them back into spheres and using the energy to supply their own power."

Maggie nodded. "Uh-huh, and that's not even the half of it! There's this really scary group of freaky people who have been terrorizing us ever since they saw us!"

"And freaky doesn't even begin to cover it." Jelldon shriveled at what he had to endure. He could still recall the darkness of Goblinball's forbidden ability.

"They call themselves 'Rogue Zero'." Jase said. "Does the name ring any bells?"

Master Riaan put his hand to his chin. He seemed generously calm despite the circumstances that made an uneasy feeling crawl up his spine. "Rogue Zero…? Well isn't that a coincidence. So then they're pegged as criminals to your eyes then?"

Esther's glare hardened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sounds like you're playing dumb." Abis Omega huffed.

"Abis!" Luke snapped.

"C'mon, Luke. Don't tell me you didn't pay attention either. You and I both saw him, and who they were wasn't any good news. Face it, you've met Rogue Zero there, didn't you?" He barked so accusingly, and the others felt a great alarm go off. The females gasped, while Shuji raised a brow. Jase and Shawn shred equal surprise, and Luke looked completely speechless.

"He…what?" Esther shot another look at Riaan. Clearly she didn't like where this was going.

"You're kidding! You mean you actually met those creeps?!" Shuji snapped.

Riaan looked modestly shocked at the lack of empathy he was getting from meeting the people. "I'll hold consideration to your definition of 'creeps', but tell me, what is it that they do to you?"

"You wouldn't believe it!" Luke shouted. "First they steal wild Bakugan, then they make them into creepy and crazy monsters! They also get this insane power boost, and I think they're in pain because of it."

Riaan's eyes narrowed. "Forbidden cards?"

"You're sounding awfully curious about all this, Riaan." Jase retorted. "Have you been familiar with this terminology before?"

His brow furrowed. "Colonel Jase, I assure you, I had no knowledge of this part of Rogue Zero. As far as how they have perceived me as, they offered no malice since my arrival here in this domain that they call 'Troposphere'."

His curiosity peaked. "And why is that you think?"

"My guess is as good as yours. However, I believe presentation was the key here. When I arrived here almost a week ago, you can say that things were…complicated. It was not have been all that wise of me to do, but I figured if I came in contact with someone who at least had _some_ idea, then maybe I would be able to reverse all this."

"You mean you were going to try and send us back yourself?" Shawn questioned in shock.

"Well as far as intentions go, you can say that. However, it wasn't all that simple. Keeping a low profile hasn't been my strongest point. Eventually though, I was able to get contact with someone of Rogue Zero. We agreed to a meet up and we spoke. At the time, however, he was the only one here."

Esther's eyes narrowed, "Cesar."

"Yes. As you can imagine, I had a lot of questions thrown at me. You could imagine how compulsive he was; I could've sworn he wanted to dissect me. However, after coming off subtly of how I came to be, the man was willing to offer myself a…compromise."

"A 'compromise'?" Luke parroted.

"You see, I didn't intend to pry too deep at the time. Until recently did I learn of these forbidden tactics that they used on Bakugan. I wasn't reprehensible in how I spoke aloud when I enacted another conversation with Cesar, but we soon came to a deal, and that deal has come to pass."

"What kind of deal do you mean?" Maggie questioned.

Riaan turned away from the group, stepping downwards towards the windows. "Well, as it turns out, Cesar and Rogue Zero are able and can more than likely bring up enough power to generate enough of a distortion that can get back to home. They were going to send me home."

The others were flabbergasted to say the least, dumbfounded probably was a better word at the time, but alas it didn't change what it was that overcame the others was immeasurable.

"They were WHAT?!" Shuji snapped.

"Y-you're kidding! You mean they can actually do that?!" Maggie stammered.

He nodded. "That's that they've accomplished."

Esther put a hand to her chin. "So they were really going to send you back home willingly? That sure does sound farfetched."

"Believe it or not, that was the agreement that Rogue Zero offered me…that is, until you all happened to show up. Now it appears that measures have been taken to make sure it's clear for me to go back."

Luke realized the mistake he's made. When he blabbed out Riaan's name, he gave away his location, and that only made things a lot more complicated. "I…I didn't know…"

"It's fine, Luke. You weren't aware." Riaan insisted, but he sure didn't seem to be as lighthearted as before. "In situations you aren't familiar with, you're best to observe than take action. Sometimes jeopardy can be as drastic as the precautions taken. Make sure you don't forget that principle."

"Right. I'm sorry."

"That being said, you surprise me Luke. I'm honestly impressed you've made it this far. Being in your mansion with your family all this time, I was worrying if the real world would make you stammer. Forgive me for having any ill faith."

Luke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, snickering with a smile. "Aw, it was nothing, Master! But…" His face began to fall, his frown starting to form.

"Hm? What is it, Luke?"

Luke looked back up towards him, a rather uneased frown forming into apology. "Master…forgive me for this…but I don't think Mother or Father will appreciate what I've done. I…" He looked over towards Abis Omega, who was sitting on the table beside him. "…I had to use Bakugan to get by."

Riaan looked over towards Abis Omega, frowning his own way. He offered no glare, and no retorting sneers. Rather, his looks were that of intrigue, far from the way Luke viewed him as. He looked back at Luke like he stole money from him or something.

"I know you taught me to hold a sword as well…but things have been getting scary around here. You were right when the world was dangerous…but I'm doing my beast! I swear I am!" Luke assured loudly. "I just wish…that it was enough to please you."

A silence filled the domain. Master Riaan approached Luke as his head was down. Once close enough, he was but arm's reach away. "Luke…" He reached over, putting his hand on Luke's shoulder. The shocked boy jerked up to look at his master.

"It's fine. I understand completely. I won't hold anything against you. You did what you had to do in order to make it this far. To that, you have my privileged respects. Well done."

Luke sheepishly looked up to him. "Thank you."

He turned towards Abis Omega next. "And I take it that this is the Bakugan that you had to use?"

Luke faced his partner and beamed with pride. "Right! We've came a long ways, but here we are! Master Riaan, meet Abis Omega!"

The Aquos Bakugan nodded his long head. "So you're Luke's master I take it." He looked towards the scabbard that Riaan had on his side. "Huh, now it all makes sense where Luke got his sword skills from. How interesting."

Riaan stepped in front of Abis Omega. Once close enough, he dropped to a knee, bowing his head in respects. The Bakugan, as well as everyone else, was shocked at the display. "I thank you greatly for being there for Luke, brave Abis Omega. You have my deepest sympathy. I am sorry for any behavior that Luke may have exhibited during his time with you."

"M-Master Riaan!" Luke shrieked in embarrassment.

Abis, while uncomfortable, took the situation in stride. "Oh, uh…it was no trouble, really…but please, don't mention it." He groaned. "Seriously, don't."

Riaan got back up to his feet. "We'll explain this to your parents in do time…but I have to ask you Luke, what are you going to do now that you're this far?"

Luke went wide-eyed. The question was so sudden that it made him drop his guard completely. For the most part, he did what he wanted to do: Find Master Riaan. That much was achieved. But something else felt off, something that conflicted him incredulously. Ever since last night's training montage, he was crazily intense to getting back at Rogue Zero, but also so he could prove himself to his master. Now that he was here, he wasn't sure exactly what to do. He got flustered and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"W-well I-"

"Well in where I stand…" Shawn approached the duo. "I say we should stay."

"Shawn?" Luke gasped.

"Ah, Shawn. That's quit the surprise coming from you." Riaan said. "But why?"

Shawn gave him a serious look. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we found you, Master Riaan, but we've came this far because of the principle of helping those who are defenseless. You taught us that, did you not?"

He looked humbled. "I suppose…"

"Then I say we help you out first. I know that we came this far for your sake, but after what's been happening, we need to rethink this. I'd rather not feel guilt from leaving this place as it is."

"Shawn."

"I'm all for that." Shuji protested. "I mean I'm sure my sis and my mom are gonna kill me, but if I'm going back, I actually wanna feel accomplished, right Fly Beetle?"

The insect shrugged. "Sure."

"Our apologies, but I agree with Shuji and Shawn." Esther said. "For the time being, I say we keep our course."

"Yeah! For my little Jelly-Welly!" Maggie declared, holding up Jelldon in her clutches.

Jase adjusted his glasses. "So then, sir Riaan, what do you insist is the verdict?"

There was an uneasy feeling in the air. The silence carried by the sword and martial master of Luke's home looked back at him as he still seemed unsure. While he was a little disappointed in the choices being made, this wasn't going part of the plan in his mindset. He looked back at the vehicle's interior, paneling from right to left. He seemed to be fixated on something. After a short period preceded by a sigh, he finally relented to his own conclusion.

Looking away, he down at the ground, shaking his head. "You know your parents would be very disappointed, Luke."

Luke turned away, looking shamed. "Master, I…"

"I know you came a long way, but even I have my own priorities too. Look, I very am appreciated, and very proud of what it is that you're doing good here. You've been giving it your all with the combined efforts of Bakugan, haven't you? That alone is hope for the Revolutia family to open up to Bakugan." He turned back towards Luke. "But I can still see that there is much improvement to be done. If this group is as treacherous as you say there are, then my priority is clear. I need to get you and Shawn home first."

The whole room and team looked shocked at the decision the superior had made on the spot.

"Say what?!" Maggie snapped.

"You're gonna go back with them?!" Shuji stammered. "Not cool."

"Not just them, but all of you." Riaan said. "It won't feel right leaving four other humans behind in a dangerous situation such as this."

Shawn furrowed his brow. "Master…"

"That's a bold claim you're making." Esther pointed out. "But what if we said otherwise?"

"Y-yeah Master." Luke stuttered, trying to find a good enough reason to reason with his superior. "I mean, w-we can't just leave the Bakugan like those. And plus, I trained really hard to come this way! We can't just leave it like this?"

Riaan looked at Luke. Instantly he backed away out of shocked. "Is that so? Then perhaps you have also considered this your one and possibly only shot at getting home?"

Luke blinked. "W-well, no, but…"

"Listen well, Luke. All of you. This may seem selfish, and it's every right to be as such, but when you stop to think about it, what other option is there? It may be true that Cesar was accountable for those errors, but it's because of that we're here. This was a one-way trip, and it may very well be that way if we pass this chance up." He shot an expectant look towards Luke. "I'm not asking you to fully abandon your resolve here. I'm implying that this may very well be our only chance at getting home. With those resources we have, we can make a more suitable plan if needed."

Esther's glare seemed to have lightened, but it was still piercing. "That's still running."

"Maybe in your eyes, but may I ask how well are you surviving out here?"

The group began to feel their heads stir in wonder over his question. Okay, maybe they only got lucky out of rations and the filtered water they were able to make of it all, but alas it doesn't change that surviving out here has been very demanding of their skills. Shuji and Maggie were beginning to think of their siblings and mother.

"But what about us?" Atchibee retorted. "Surely you can't _truly_ leave this mess unsolved."

"Yeah, sorry buddy, but we all came a little too far to just be pulled out of the job." Fly Beetle huffed.

Riaan took a moment to collect himself. "If we don't agree to something, then this won't get anywhere with our situation."

From the growing friction the group was feeling, a pair of boots stepped forward. They belonged to Jase. "If I may ask, what do we hope to gain if we do in fact head to Earth once again?" he questioned. "I imagine you would have something in mind for us then, would you not?" His eyes narrowed into a quiet and ominous leer. "Because if the mission doesn't get accomplished, then I wouldn't think this would look good on our resumes."

Riaan lowered his head. "Luke is one matter that is my priority. The main reason I suggest we coax the Rogue Zero to allow us back to Earth is so that I can keep Luke safe as before. I'd be disgracing my own line of work if I allowed him to get anywhere near he wasn't allowed to trek."

"Master!" a flustered Luke roared.

"…however, Jase was it?" he continued. "I understand what you are saying. You proclaimed you are a Colonel, are you not? Well then as a head of security, and a head of protecting the Bakugan, we must find it within ourselves to carry out this obligation we have to our homes, but we can't do that without a plan and the resources to provide it."

Shawn narrowed his eyes as he began to rethink of his master's choice of wisdom. "Hmm…I think I get what you are saying…"

"Don't think too hard about this. Think about what's best for yourselves. You want to help your partners with this world, do you not? The least you can do is take a break from all the hard work that you've done. This Rogue Zero sounds like they've done a number on you. Fighting on such one-track minds will lead you to crashing."

Esther's leer didn't waver. "That's an askew strategy. You're saying fake Rogue Zero by leaving and then come back with the right force?"

"In a sense."

The plan seemed sound to be making sense at this point. Even though it was still questionable, it was still just the six of them, with just standard Bakugan. If they could get back to Earth, getting as far as people like the Battle Brawlers if they're fortunate, then maybe they would bare a chance to ambush Rogue Zero entirely. But still, to be leaving on such short circumstances felt so wrong; even Atmos was feeling a foul taste in his beak from the thought.

As Abis thought deeply, a redheaded person looked up with a frown. "Well…okay then." Luke agreed.

"What?" Abis gasped.

"Luke?" Esther questioned in shock.

"Wait, are you serious?" Shawn staggered.

"Look, I know it's a freaky decision, okay?" He looked towards Riaan, giving a serious expression. "But if Master Riaan really thinks this will work, then I doubt it'll fail. If it'll get everything off my back, then I'm all for it."

Riaan nodded. "I see you still trust my judgement, Luke." He turned away from him, facing the others with a deep frown. "But can you trust your own judgement?"

"I…what?" He rubbed the side of his head in confusion. "Master Riaan, what was this about playing riddles on me, you know I hate that."

His eyes didn't falter. "So be it. I'm just doing what's best for you, Luke."

The others soon began to show signs of relenting. Shawn put his hands to his hips and sighed heavily. Esther looked away with no desire to look at Luke. Shuji was rubbing his own head, just trying to understand what it was that he wanted to do. Maggie didn't change. Jase lowered his head, adjusted his glasses.

"…well then if that's your case, then you have my consent." Jase said dryly. "I'll be sure to let the B.I.F be informed of this. If we are able to be of service, then we can dispatch an elite team to handle this predicament, but only if push comes to shove."

"That's the Colonel for ya, always ahead of the game!" Maggie smiled.

Riaan nodded. "Then it's decided. I'll try and sway Rogue Zero to bring you all to Earth with me. They'll let their guard down and keep up their agenda. Then, once we have gathered the forces, we'll backtrack towards New Vestroia with our Bakugan and stop them."

"Alright!" Luke pumped a fist. "This is gonna be so sweet! Look out, Rogue Zero, because you won't know what hit ya!"

As the Trailer was parked and sat on the edge of the city territory, the whole mechanism was being watched. On a rounded dome of blue chrome, a silhouette of a figure on black was standing upright. His arms were folded like he was unimpressed. The one thing that was certain, with the lights of the riverbanks and all, the reflecting light showed his deep, searing frown.

* * *

The nighttime sky was crisp with its planets and stars shimmering in cosmic disarray. Every now and again, it would constantly flash specks of supernovas far away, dying stars that lit up the night in a brilliant show. Some consider it beautiful, others could consider it symbolic, but each twinkle was a second closer to the future of a possibility everyone wanted to mold for themselves. This was the time.

Standing in front of the same spot as before, Riaan stood before the sealed doorway, with everyone else standing behind him in silence. He looked up at the entrance's top, giving it a serious frown.

"Maximus Rogue."

When the name was spoken, it was met with silence. In a few moments, there was a very bizarre and distorted voice that was echoing about. "Yes…" The distorted tone began to condense as bright sparkles began to take shape in front of everyone. They all kept their cool – to and degree in Luke and Shuji's case – as the ions and the light began to refract, slowly making a transparent figment of the hooded leader of the bane of the group's existence. "What is it?"

Now in view, Shuji gasped at the sight of the man. "Wait…that's him?"

Jase nodded. "You were topside when we all encountered this man. It's no surprise you don't recognize him, Shuji. Who you see before you is Maximus, the Darkus battler of this organization. I believe the dossier that I have made back on the Trailer is your reference tool."

Shuji shot another distinguished look at the hologram of the person. Now that he got a better look of him, he did look the part of a bad guy. A little _too_ like one in some cases. But nevertheless, it didn't stop the uneasy feeling crawling up Shuji's back. This guy was the real deal, no joke about that.

Luke's glare hardened upon seeing the visual projection of the man. He started to feel his own nerves crawl, but in contrast to Shuji's his was more of growing distaste. Even under that hood, those insane dark eyes continued to tantalize him.

"So it looks like you've come back." Maximus said. He took notice of the figures behind Riaan, making his own surprise show. If one could see under the hood, they would be seeing a raised brow. "…and I see you've brought some guests." He spoke dryly.

Ignoring the testimony that might ensue, Riaan stepped up to the shorter, younger individual. "Maximus Rogue, I've come at this time to offer my own condoning of the bargain we have made."

"Is that so?" He sounded intrigued.

"Yes. We wish to have a word of negotiation." He offered his right hand out, palm facing up. "If it's on your time, we'd like to make an offer."

Maximus stayed completely still. The hooded villain of this tale had his chin still had his chin down as he glared daggers at everyone. As he lifted his head, his dark eyes were revealed. Everyone behind Riaan began to get on edge as they could feel the malice rise from around them, yet Jase was the one who, like Riaan, was completely unemotional.

With an ominous squint, the impish creature started to look glee. "How very interesting." He slowly raised his hand. "Very well then, let's see what you have to say."

The fingers snapped, making a subtle echo throughout the airspace. Everyone then and there began to slowly grow transparent, startling the vast majority of them.

"Gah! My hand!" Shuji looked down at his arm. "My arm!" he looked down at his body. "Ah! Are they turning us into ghosts?! I', not ready to die yet!"

"Relax. It's just teleportation." Jase explained, staying in one place. "Just stay calm."

"Oh this again!" Maggie chimed. "Alright, everyone hold on~!" Beside her shoulder, Jelldon clamped onto his carefree partner the best he could.

Shawn and Esther stayed as quiet and as calm as their bodies transported from the ground up. Slowly, everyone else, even the panicking Shuji, was transported. Luke kept a serious gaze on his face as he balled his fists. As he glared green eyes at the hooded mischief, he was challenging the demon, but he seemed to be more amused than intimidated.

Everyone vanished in a bright flash. The spot where they once were was enveloped in white, where they couldn't even feel the ground beneath them for a moment. Once the light faded, they were covered up, shielding their eyes from that bright flash. Luke was the first to recover, raising his hand towards the ceiling as bright lights beamed down.

Shuji kept a frozen position, standing on one leg and arms out in a silly posture like that of a wuss. His one eye opened up, seeing that he wasn't in heaven…not yet at least. Slowly ascertaining caution, he eased his body and looked left and right. "Where are we…? We're not dead?"

"I'm afraid not, Shuji." Jase said impishly. "Sorry to dampen your dreams."

Shuji growled angrily at the Ventus battler but chose to keep comments on mute.

"Where are we?" Esther looked all around her, as did Maggie and the others. They all took note of their surroundings having a more whitish tone to it, like it was some lab. The whole domain was rectangular in space, with black along the ceiling and dozens of round lights in two rows going all the way down. The walls were essentially white, yet they had varied accents of black in green stains that went horizontally all the way to the other side of the vast and large room. Below them, there was even black plates on the edges of green plates, very much like a path that carried to the sealed white door away from them.

Turning around in curiosity, Maggie looked forward. What she saw made her gasp in astonishment. "Look, up there!" She pointed dead ahead.

"Huh?" Luke and the others followed her finger, tracing to the source of her shock. There on the other side of the room stood six figures, all grouped together with their own postures and expressions. They were all too familiar to the startled group.

"Rogue Zero!" Esther snapped.

"I had a funny feeling they would be here." Shawn grunted.

Cesar darkly smirked. "Ah, so it seems you've chosen to follow me after all. I believe a congrats are in order."

"Not the way I see it." Ariella denied. "If you ask me, this could be our blessing in disguise."

Hendrix and Killian offered no input. They booth stood there watching with arms folded as they seemed nonchalant.

Shuji balled his raised fists. "It's those creeps!"

Fly Beetle popped open on his shoulder. "We heard they were there. So they made us come to them instead of coming to us."

Maximus chuckled. "On the contrary. We simply _invited_ you." He defended before starting to pace forward a few slow strides. "But I guess it really doesn't matter to you since you're more than a little worked up it seems. Can't really blame you though. I'm sure there's a good reason you chose to be handed over to us so willingly."

"Like we'd ever do that to you bullies!" Maggie retorted.

Maximus feigned shock as he pressed his fingertips on his chest. "Bully? Why, what a strong word, silly girl. I just think you'd hurt my feelings. Am I really that cruel?" He facetiously smirked.

"That's debatable." Esther sniped.

Maximus snickered at the mischief that's been going about in the air. He could feel their nerves tighten. He didn't have to think too hard to hear the tightening of muscles, and the beating of hearts only intensified from his own presence. Just being in the same room with inferiors was making him all the more excited.

Before matters could drown in the uncomfortable air, Riaan stepped forward. "Shall we get on with this then?"

"Maximus." Xander insinuated.

Hearing his tone, the cynical man chose to relent. "Very well then." He raised his chin, making sure his eyes could've been seen if others tried hard enough. "So then, in what way do you intend to offer a new negotiation?"

Riaan stepped off to the side, allowing the group to be presented. "These right here are fellow humans of whom you accidentally brought to this world, are they not?"

Maximus scrunched his index finger and thumb against his chin, grinding his weak facial hair. "Hmmm…yes, I do seem to recall that certain error brought up by my associate." Coincidentally, Cesar snickered like it wasn't a dilemma at all.

"And according to what they have told me, they have been a rather troublesome ordeal with you."

Maximus shrugged. "Can't complain there I suppose."

"But, in light of this, I feel there is something else that must be settled here. From what I've also heard, there has been a scuffle back and forth between you two. I, myself, am wanting to bring an end to that."

"Is this so?" Maximus sounded intrigued. "And in what way are you offering yourself in place of these…nuisances?"

"Why you…!" Luke wanted to rush at Maximus with a vicious frenzy, but alas he was halted by Esther when she placed her hand on her shoulder. He looked back to her in rage, but she simply shook her head. He submitted and looked back ahead.

"My acquaintances here have made it their own personal mission to stop you and your operations, whatever they are consisted of that is. I am aware of these traits and factors, but I won't call it a fault if that means anything."

"It makes it sound more of a guilt trip the way you put it."

"So it may. In spite of that, my friends here have found it rather tedious since they have arrived here in this world. You can imagine what it was that they have been through. Hygiene itself is one issue."

"Hey!" Shuji rebuffed. Even though it was true, Riaan didn't have to be so blunt about it.

"But allow me to say when I cam speak for all of us when this is technically a fault in which you are held accountable for. That fact alone is ample for you to sway to the course when I suggest you fulfill this request, and allow us passage back to our home."

The testimony made Ariella raise a brow. "What's this? Are you implying you wish to take these cockroaches with you?"

"If that is how you see it, yes."

She scoffed. "Pardon me for this, but I think that's a rather foolish request." She sniped snobbishly. "I don't see how and why we could ever allow troublemakers like them to just walk away and pretend like this never happened?"

"Ariella." Hendrix said beside her. She shot a look towards the calm person, seeing his arms folded and looking rather intimidating.

"Hm, my associate _does_ bring up a fair verdict." Maximus said. "Now that I think about it, they weren't so kind in having infiltrated our little space a few days ago. They went as far as make the whole thing malfunction. That's ample reason for them to be given denial. Such disrespect can only be met with such demand after all."

"You were the ones who messed with the Bakugan to begin with." Abis Omega barked up. "Quit acting so nonchalant and just fess up ya freak."

Xander stepped up. "Watch your tongue you oversized belt strap. You really want to ask a favor with a tone like that?"

Abis Omega grunted in anger. Xander seemed to be delighted.

"Patience, Xander." Maximus defended. "These are negotiations, now why don't you set an example and hold your own tongue. We wouldn't want to set off unwanted flares, do we?" To his sinuate, Xander looked down in shame and backed off. He faced the group once more. "Sorry about that, my friend here can be a little defensive. Now where were we?"

Esther took a step forward, leering at Maximus with subtle intent. "It was your team's actions that have caused a great change in Bakugan and us alike, but they are far from being compensated. There's retribution amongst this melee."

"So you say?"

"Allow me." Jase was the next to step up. Once he stood before the group be volunteered for, he bowed his head. "Rogue Zero, I can concede to you having a distinct grasp on New Vestroia, but this will not go unanswered. If you are of chivalry and fair play, then I think you are willing to respond to my plea this one time."

"Maximus scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. I don't find begging for mercy bountiful."

"How humble." He raised his head. "We have indeed shared a more than unyielding dispute between us, but would it make more sense by logic that if we were deported back to our realm, we would be out of your way, just as you wanted?"

"If you're implying this as a willing surrender, then there's a last request twist to this. I'm familiar with how all this works."

"Rolling right off the tongue I see."

The leader folded his arms. "So we'd get you out of the way, _and_ we can resume our routines then. You'd be back home, with those six Bakugan you have as survivors. When I say that out loud, it sounds like you're surviving a war. Okay, what is it that you'd want in return for this?"

"The reversion of us Bakugan to our forms." Verias proposed.

"And in accordance to what we agreed on, you also be willing to leave Earth alone." Riaan reiterated. "We all can go home, and everyone gets what they want. It's a win-win, wouldn't it?"

Rogue Zero as a whole looked at each other with inquired brows. Maximus can see the varied looks on their faces. When he saw Ariella, she looked thoroughly opposed, not that it was a surprise. Cesar looked mildly amused by all this negotiating. Killian and Hendrix looked ahead with expressions stern, but Killian did show some relenting to this arrangement. When he finally looked towards Xander, he could see it was all based on his judgement. Maximus thus faced the group again, having a rather maniacal sense of wonder as he pictured how they must feel. Tired; hungry; not much water; and they must be smelling bad at that. Taking all these opinions into the matter, the leader began to chuckle low. It began to slowly grow, becoming a short, hysterical laughter. Everyone on Luke's team seemed shocked at it, making them feel less sound than ever. Once it began to settle, the breaths in between each laugh was labored. Inhale, and then exhale. Silence soon fell for that second, raptured in the claws of suspense – in which case was Maximus' response. "Well I can't say this hasn't been eventful. You've actually been the little spark in this night. I was beginning to think things wouldn't ever get this interesting." He wickedly smirked. "Alright. You've convinced me. You and those little parasites can go home."

Maggie inhaled excitedly. "Really?!"

"Wow, no kidding!" Shuji gasped.

"What can I say? After seeing you all like this, it's like there's a point having you around. Cesar made it clear you guys weren't such a hassle."

Cesar chuckled.

"We'll accept the terms. You all can hitch on the ride home with Riaan. You can even take your Bakugan. In return, we'll be sure to allow the Bakugan to revert back to their original forms."

"And you swear on this?" Esther questioned.

"Trust me sweetheart, I am nothing if not a man among principles."

Luke smiled wide. "Alright! Master Riaan, I knew this would work! We're actually going home!"

Riaan looked back at his pupil, his own smile as subtle as his approach to the negotiation. "Yes Luke, it appears so."

'' _Master Riaan'?'_ Killian wondered.

"But…" Everyone stopped their little celebration when Maximus added that word. "My associate Ariella does bring up some sort of leverage to cover this little 'dispute' we've been having. Some of us here just aren't going to allow this to happen. Of course I don't have qualms…but really, what choice is there? I'll abide by this deal…if you can defeat me in battle that is." He wickedly smirked.

"You what?" Esther sniped.

Jase's eyes narrowed. "So there was that loophole he found out. Clever, I'll give him that…unfortunately."

Luke stepped in front of the group, raising his anger spike as he faced Maximus. "Hey! That's not part of the deal! You're just making stuff up!" he accused.

"On the contrary, I think this is the fairest way to settle a dispute between two battlers." Maximus argued. "You have a Bakugan, I have a Bakugan; we have two sides of the argument. I think you know by now where this all leads to, my young friend."

Luke's fists balled tighter than before, so much that they were shaking.

"It's the most basic way to settle this. If you win, then we'll concede to your desires. You can go home and we'll fulfill the bargain placed. But if you lose, then only Riaan shall be deported safe and sound. The rest of you will just have to keep playing cat and mouse. That's where this stands."

Riaan looked at Maximus with a disappointing stare. He lowered his shoulders and gave a grieving sigh. "Should've known you'd try something like this." He huffed. "Alright then, you have yourself an agreement."

"Master?!" Luke gasped. Everyone else looked towards him with the same shock he did.

"Excellent." With a snap of Riaan's fingers, Cesar began to press a few keys on his controller. As the buttons worked their magic, there was a massive rectangular gateway just several meters behind them. It had a black frame engraved into the wall. It sat on the top of a shimmering gray porcelain staircase that arched all around it. The few flights of stairs also had the green and black plates that led all the way towards the portal, which was starting to slowly glow and gain energy.

"This portal is generated from the energy we have been able to gather so far on our stay here in Troposphere." Maximus explained. "It's only enough for one jump, that's all we can spare for this place. If you want to enter, just beat me. Of course, I wouldn't try pulling any tricks out of my hat if I were you. One wrong move, and Cesar will shut it off. You want a clean fight…then by all means. Just don't try to aim terribly like you did before."

Shuji's glare narrowed. "Smart mouth."

"Looks like we have to play their game then." Shawn grimaced.

"So it would seem." Jase added half-heartedly.

Ariella snickered. She looked like she was going to enjoy this. The rest of Rogue Zero, however, waited expectantly for what might happen.

Luke glared daggers at Maximus, like he had committed the biggest crime there was. He grimaced heavily with no recourse and no means of backing down, and why should he? There he was, just a hop, skip, and a jump away from the gateway to home, and there was his nemesis that was just tormenting him. For the briefest of moments, he felt his heart pulse when he stared at Maximus.

BA-DUMP!

The pulsing of his heart drowned him out. His thoughts raced to the battle they had, how that last ability made him quiver. Even now, his hands were shaking, so he balled them up and began to shake that very thought out. _'No, don't be a coward. This isn't like last time! I know what I'm doing now. I trained all night for this moment, that means as long as I think, I can still beat him, even with that power. And besides…'_ He looked back towards the man beside him. _'This can be much shot at proving myself.'_

Maximus stood in place so long he thought he was turning to stone. "Well? I'm waiting."

Swallowing one last lump, Luke's face grew serious and he stepped forward. "Fine! You want a battle? Then bring it!"

Maximus sneered as he smirked wide.

"Luke?" Esther gasped.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Jase said, amused by the standing ovation.

Shawn approached his friend with a worried frown. "You sure about this, Luke?"

The Aquos battler turned towards him with a balled fist. "This is our only shot at getting home! I didn't spend all that time doing nothing! I have to prove that I can beat these guys! Besides, Master Riaan's watching me. With him here, I can show just how skilled of a battler I've become."

The reasons themselves were of selfish intention, but it wasn't for Jase to think so critically. In fact, he smirked at Luke trying. "Why not? I see no problem with this."

"Say what?" Shuji exasperated.

"Are you sure about all this? I mean wouldn't you and Esther be a better match?" Maggie questioned.

Esther turned towards Luke. "It's fine with me." The others looked towards her like she was going mad. "Luke's trained hard for this. I'm sure even he knows what to do. We should see what he can do. Just be careful."

"Thanks." Luke stepped up, giving a serious expression as he grabbed his Abis Omega. The Bakugan and battler combo stood before the group, ready to take action. "Don't worry, Master Riaan, I won't let you down."

Riaan spoke of nothing. He instead watched with interest as Luke volunteered so eagerly against an unarmed person. It wasn't sword against sword, but Bakugan. This was a loophole, but in a way, something nothing to scoff at.

Maximus snickered as his opponent stepped forward. He reached for his hood, revealing his shaggy head again with a smile. "So be it."

 _ **Maximus: 100% Luke: 100%**_

"Then let's get this started, shall we? Gate Card, set!" Swiping his arm, Maximus threw the Gate Card in between them. The purple shockwave went along the ground, adding into nothing. He held up his hand, containing a misty black creature in ball form. "Time to come out and play. Bakugan, brawl! Goblinball, stand!"

Thrown out into battle, Globlinball's sphere opened. Unleashed in a dark purple radiant glow, strong winds picked up, making Maggie hold down her dress, and the others covered up. Luke grunted as he also covered up, but glared ahead as Goblinball arose into battle, giving a grotesque growl.

"Well, now it's your turn."

Luke narrowed his eyes in challenge. "Okay then, you're on! Bakugan, brawl! Abis Omega, stand!"

His own ball thrown out, he popped out in a blue light. Swerving from arches and into a serpentine upwards, Abis Omega howled. He flexed his fins with his head hunched in intimidation.

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 350**

Cesar chuckled in delight. "I can sense the little power increase from before…" He tapped his keyboard, showing a visualized holographic monitor of Goblinball's stats against Abis Omega's. "But even so, it won't be but a moment's time. I bet Maximus will take his sweet time just drawing out Goblinball's power." He fell silent after, snickering in potential of the battle to be waged.

"This won't be like last time we fought. I guarantee!" Abis menacingly sneered.

"That's right, so you better watch out!" Luke exasperated.

Maximus again scoffed. "Ha. Big words, but let's see you back them up." He challenged.

"Okay then." Before Luke made a move, he stood in place, taking a deep breath. He breathed in deep, and then exhaled the air out of his lungs. With his calm starting to unfold thanks to Riaan's training, he was able to focus. His eyes then opened, his green orbs glinting with a fire inside. "Let's go! Ability, activate! **Fin Melee!** "

Abis Omega roared as he slunk ahead. He serpentine across the ground over towards Goblinball, keeping low and stealthy. Once close enough, he slipped upwards in an S shape. With distance closed, and his power level climbing to **550** , his tail came around in a blue streak.

Maximus snickered. "Please. Ability activate, **Shadow Crunch!** " The fangs of Goblinball glowed a dark purple for a moment, having anti-power built up. Once the tail came around, the mouth closed on it, snapping on the attack hard. Abis Omega reeled his head back, maw opened wide as he felt a great surge of pain.

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 550 (-200) = 350**

"Hang in there, Abis Omega!" Luke encouraged. To his response, Abis Omega closed his maw, gritting his fangs to fight the pain.

"Please, that was as predictable as before. Is there anything else you care to share?" Maximus inquired rudely.

Luke glared ahead. "Yeah, my counter! Abis, get ready!" He pulled up his blue Bakumeter, flashing an ability card. "Ability activate, **Dry World!** "

As Abis powered through the pain, he leered at Goblinball. Moments later, a misty eruption from out of nowhere enveloped the two. The mist fumed and droplets of water started to dampen the ground, much like a waxed floor having been moped. Everyone watched as the sizzling of the water arose. Once high enough, the mist cloud evaporated, soon revealing Abis Omega _and_ Goblinball in a sphere of water high above everyone's heads.

 **Goblinball: 500 (-200) = 300 Abis Omega: 350 (+200) = 550**

"Now we got you." Luke muttered, swiping his arm. "Let's go!"

Abis Omega hissed inside his watery territory. He dove straight down in an arch on top of Goblinball's head, the headbutt slamming into a small shock that made the Darkus Bakugan feel great recoil. He lost his grip on Abis Omega's tail, freeing him to allow mobility and maneuver around him. Once Goblinball was able to recover, he saw Abis swerving his tail dead ahead, smacking him across the face in great shock.

"Oh! That's gotta hurt." Maggie flinched.

"The water is Abis Omega's territory." Jase explained. "When underwater, Goblinball may still have power, but he can't possibly maneuver as well as Abis Omega can. A good call by Luke."

"Yeah. Luke's been thinking ahead since last night." Shawn explained. "I'm sure he knows what he's doing right now."

Abis passed Goblinball again, hitting him across his side and swam on. He came round the other side next and rammed him again, bobbing him around like some boat hitting a buoy. Abis kept up the barrage for a few more times, wearing down Goblinball as he can't move well.

After a while, Maximus began to grow tired. "Tch, nicely played. But let's see how you fir against this! Ability activate, **Darkus Impact!** " Goblinball's eye began to glow a deep, dark multitude of colors. Once charged, the power and frequency was what made Abis Omega stop in his next shot as bolting into him.

"Huh?"

Goblinball unleashed a blistering dark laser from his eye shooting at his foe with deadly force.

 **Goblinball: 300 (+300) = 600 Abis Omega: 550**

The beam barely missed Abis as he swerved around it. It went out of the globe of water, beaming into the ground. Thankfully the plating was Bakuganproof, so the attack didn't harm it at all. It went grazing up beside the group, forcing them to take evasive maneuvers. Goblinball turned his head as Abis Omega kept dodging. The Darkus Bakugan kept turning his eye and glance, the purple laser following all throughout the watery domain. Abis Omega tried as hard as possible to avoid a direct assault, but another beam blasted against his side, causing him to halt in his tracks.

"Be careful!" Luke warned.

Maximus snickered. "Too easy."

Goblinball fired again, this time making sure he didn't miss. The attack closed in as sharp as an arrow, and Abis Omega hurried himself to lean back with eyes shut as it passed just mere inches away from his scaled. It went skyward and again beamed out the dome. With that final blow, the water finally dissipated. Droplets of water rained down as Abis Omega and Goblinball were freed from the other's attack.

Both descended to the ground, having been extra shin7 due to the splatters of water.

"Gate Card, open!" Maximus reached out, making the field glow. "Enemy Down!" the field beneath shimmered brightly, and Abis Omega began to feel a white aura envelop him from the ground up. His very strength was fading.

Xander smirked. "This will be too easy."

"I wouldn't count on it!" Luke defied, startling Xander. "Abis Omega, let's try this one out! Double ability, activate! **Aquos Ripple** , plus Fusion Ability, **Blue Mega!** "

Maximus frowned. "Hm?"

Abis strained to move. In fact, he was lowering to the ground as calmly as possible. Once low enough, he gave out a loud hiss towards the opponent. Instead of transparent blue ripples expelling outwards, wave-like shockwaves rippled from his body. The first ripple made the Gate Card shatter as it traveled across it. It made pieces of the Gate Card travel with it, heading right towards Goblinball. The attack's large blue walls reached the goblin and shoved him back, and the card's fragments passed him as well.

 **Goblinball: 600 (-100) = 500 Abis Omega: 550 (+200) = 750**

Goblinball screamed as he was pushed back by the rippling bright blue shockwaves running beneath. The quaking was making him unbalanced, leaving him open.

"Here's a little pick-me-up for ya!" Abis Omega batted his tail in a wave heading right up towards Goblinball. When it reached him, the tail snapped up, lashing Goblinball high into the tail. The impact made the Bakugan holler out in pain before turning into a purple sphere, shooting right at Maximus' feet.

"Yeah, bull's eye!" Luke cheered.

 _ **Maximus: 50%**_

Goblinball rolled to Maximus' feet gently. Once stopped, the battler looked ahead, seemingly smirking. "Hmph, not bad."

Abis Omega returned to Luke's hand, a cocky smirk on his face. "Thanks. We've been practicing."

"So it would seem."

Luke's group looked overjoyed at the sudden first round victory Luke managed to snag. Even Shuji was gaping in his dumbfounded disbelief. Maggie went wide-eyed and jumped up. "Alright! Yeah! Wait a go, Luke!" she cheered.

"He turned a defensive ability into an offensive one using a Fusion Ability. That's impressive." Jase turned towards Shawn. "Was that another trick you picked up on last night."

Shawn crossed his arms with a grin. "Yeah. Luke's been straining just to turn defense into offense. We've found a few ways to do that, but this is the most effective way. He seems mighty proud of it, too."

Esther nodded in approval. "Let's just hope he can keep this up. If he uses those tricks, then maybe we can pull this off."

"Well Aquos is known for having usage of trickery." The one who commentated was Riaan, who was seen with a grin on his face, obviously amused and surprised by Luke's abilities shown. "It's true that Aquos isn't the strongest of the attributes. In contrast, it's known to be very underrated, as opposed to Darkus and Pyrus, which are the top contenders of strength. But Aquos may lack in strength, it makes up for in tricks and turning power into their own."

Shawn put a hand to his hip, smirking. "Well Luke's always been a troublemaker."

The master chuckled. "That he has."

On the other side of the battlefield, Rogue Zero had their own surprise. As opposed to Killian, who watched ever so casually, Cesar was raising a brow. "My goodness, what is this?" he feigned shock, looking down at his charts and data. "Why this can't be right."

"Heh, that's what you get for trusting those charts and data of yours." Ariella retorted. "But make no mistake, that fool just got lucky is all."

Hendrix growled low as he kept his arms folded. He showed no shock of his own as he instead watched in subtlety.

Xander took a step towards Maximus as he picked up his Bakugan. "Maximus…"

Having his Bakugan in hand, he looked down at Goblinball with a frown. "It's fine. Don't trouble yourself over something so trivial." He looked up at Luke again, seeing him already picking out a Gate Card. "That kid just surprised me is all, but make no mistake…it _won't_ happen again."

"That one was for Master Riaan." Luke stated. "Now this one is for me! Gate Card, set!" He threw the card out to the middle of the battlefield, where it faded into a ripple. "Bakugan, brawl! Abis Omega, stand!"

Once more in a blue light, Abis Omega arose into battle, his power level standing at **350**.

"Bakugan…brawl! Goblinball, stand!" Maximus threw his Bakugan, which popped and glowed into a purple light. Emerging was Goblinball, glaring devilishly and mute. He stood at **500**.

Maximus showed his Bakumeter, smirking as an ability of his showed. "Allow me to show you the door. Ability activate, **Shadow Snatch!** " Goblinball's shadow began to blacken and stretch out. It reached for Abis Omega, leaping off the plated ground and dividing into streams of thick, cold shadows that snagged Abis by the neck and around the body. He was even hoisted up by these shadows. Maximus chuckled at his opponent's misfortune.

 **Goblinball: 500 (+200) = 700 Abis Omega: 350 (-200) = 150**

Abis strained as he was struggling to move, but found it to be of no use. "Anything else you care to try that'll get you out of that mess?" The Darkus opponent challenged.

Luke's eyes narrowed. "Then how about this?" He held up his Bakumeter, showing another set of abilities. "Double ability, activate! **Sea Helix** , plus **Diamond Shower!** "

Abis opened his maw once more, expelling a loud shriek as he looked up. A helix of water shot up around him, veiling him from anything that was in his path.

"Hm? What is he doing now?" Xander asked. Maximus offered no input.

Suddenly, the helix of water spiraled outwards, erupting with shining blue energy diamonds from Abis Omega's body. The attack went in a spiral that cut through the thick shadows like knives, creating a cyclone of water that spun outwards with blue diamonds in it for greater force. It crashed and grazed about against Goblinball, forcing the Bakugan to use his arms to cover up. But even with the armor, he was still getting pushed back.

 **Goblinball: 700 (-100 -200) = 400 Abis Omega: 150 (+100 +200) = 450**

Goblinball kept getting pushed back, but Maximus wasn't having any of it. "So it seems you've got some bite with your bark, but so do we! Ability, activate!" He showed another ability as his voice had hints of rile in it. " **Irate Eye!** " Goblinball's eye showed itself as he was still covering up. The Bakugan glared ahead as his dull pupil dilated. Unleashed was a solid purple beam that drilled itself into the water, boring right through heading towards the freed Abis Omega.

 **Goblinball: 400 Abis Omega: 450 (-200) = 250**

"Ability, activate! **Coil Guard!** " Luke defended. Abis Omega coiled up into tight, dense coils and wrapped around himself. He braced himself as the beam reached him, maintaining a guard as the purple ray enveloped him.

 **Goblinball: 400 Abis Omega: 250 (+200 +100) = 550**

Abis grunted as he endured the attack, purple enveloping him. He remained steadfast for as long as he tried, and he did so until the very end. The beam let up, and he uncoiled in a pinch. "Is that all?" he exasperated.

Goblinball remained in place, weakly snorting in disgust over his adversary.

"Well, well. Seems like someone has quite the boast." Maximus smirked. "Well then, Luke, it seems you really are a pest."

Luke tried to ignore the commentary and gritted his teeth together. _'I've already used up some pretty good abilities this time around. If I try another double ability, I might tire out Abis Omega too early. Gotta pull up this then…'_ He swiped his arm to the side. "Gate Card, open! Hate Gate!"

The Gate Card beneath them began to glow once more, this time for benefits. Abis Omega reeled his head up, expelling a loud roar as an empowering blue aura enveloped his whole body.

 **Goblinball: 400 Abis Omega: 550 (+500) = 1050**

"Woah! Their power level just shot up big time!" Maggie shrieked.

"That's the trick to Hate Gate." Jase said. "It's a Command Card where the Bakugan's power level goes up 100 Gs for each ability that has been used so far this round, no matter whose side it's on."

"So it's like Forcement Wind and Forcement Enemy, only with abilities." Shawn described.

"In a way."

Luke reached his arm out, letting Abis know he could attack. "Go!" With his signal, Abis Omega, still in the bright blue aura, went serpentine away at Goblinball, who remained stationary like a zombie.

Maximus held up his wrist, this time showing two abilities. "Double ability, activate! **Darkus Force** , plus **Darkus Slave!** "

 **Goblinball: 400 (+300) = 700 Abis Omega: 1050 (-400) = 650**

From his wings, several barrages of pink-purple discs shot like bullets at Abis Omega. And from the mouth, a grizzly spherical darkness erupted in the form of a ball. The two attacks raced into him, creating a powerful force that made Abis go wide-eyed. The impact was imminent as Abis erupted in a cloud of smoke, screaming loudly as the barrage of saucers belted him, and the sphere of darkness erupted in dark winds.

"Abis!" Luke shrieked through the winds. He resumed covering up as the winds kept going, easing only as the smoke showed itself.

From the base of the smoke cloud, Abis Omega toppled out in ball form, rolling to Luke's front. His life gauge fell to _**90%**_. By all means, even though that blow was hard, it was a lucky break for Luke.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Maggie grimaced.

"Damn, talk about a bad break." Shawn said.

Esther kept a stern look as she continued facing the battle unfolding. "Relax. Luke didn't lose by much. He can still pull ahead…he just needs to keep digging deep."

Maximus caught his Bakugan and smirked. "Now then, how was that for a show? I think it's time we set up the stage for the next act, don't you think?"

Luke picked up Abis Omega, glaring up to where he seemed repulsed by the behavior shown. "You…!"

"Luke!" The voice snapped Luke out of his growing angst. When he turned around, he saw that it was his master who spoke to him. He was frowning in a serious tone. "You mustn't lose focus. Think about what you're doing, and then act upon the information given. You can do that, can you?"

Luke gazed at him like the information itself was second-nature. "Uh, yeah, I can." He said it in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Then show me. Keep your calm, and ready for the next round."

"Okay!" Taking a deep breath in and then out, Luke began to calm, just as his master trained him to do. He readied himself and prepared as Maximus pulled out his Gate Card.

"This should finish it." Maximus looked towards his team, in which some grunted, and some smirked. He threw it out and watched it dissipate into a shockwave across the ground. "Bakugan, brawl! Goblinball, stand!"

"Bakugan, brawl!"

Following Goblinball's rise, Abis Omega swerved up and faced him once more.

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 350**

"I'm starting to get bored. Are you sure you're stronger than what Cesar estimated? Because so far I'm far from truly impressed."

' _Gotta stay calm. I can do this! Master Riaan helped me so far, so now I have to show him just how much harder I can work now that I have a Bakugan!'_ Luke raised his left wrist, getting an ability up. "Ability, activate! **Dry World!** " Once more, Abis Omega raised his head and hollered aloud. His body once again expelled a burst of mist that spread, but didn't get too far as it was sucked back into a vacuum that surged into a spiraling tower. It went all the way up, eventually dissipating when the globe of water containing Abis Omega in it was realized.

 **Goblinball: 500 (-200) = 300 Abis Omega: 350 (+200) = 550**

Luke reached out with deep authority. "Take him out! Now!"

"No need to tell me twice!" The sea serpent hissed in a loud, shrieking tone that reverberated throughout the water. It remotely sped into Goblinball, who was far from willing to move. In fact, the Bakugan looked like it was waiting.

Maximus snickered as he could feel a sensation crawl up his spine. He knew from some sense of intrigue that he knew what it was that Goblinball wanted. "Well I guess we should be showing them we mean business then, shall we?"

Goblinball opened his mouth wider, expelling a large, deep shriek outward as Abis kept charging in.

Even as he was bolting, Abis Omega himself was feeling his scales crawl as the air shuddered. His speed slowed down some, making him lose momentum in the process.

Maximus smirked as he pulled up his dark purple Bakumeter. From the hologram that showed it was a card with the bright purple core in its center. Everyone who was starting to feel the room get cold all of a sudden knew what was gonna happen.

"That card…" Esther grunted.

"Not that crazy thing again!" Shuji panicked.

Jase's eyes narrowed. "This is bad."

Shawn balled his fists, looking ahead with gritting teeth. In the front of it all, Luke was standing completely still. Just looking at the card, he could feel his heart palpitate.

Maximus raised his arm slowly, drawing up a slow, cold dark arch with its rise up. "Ability activate… **Phantom-X!** " The card high in his wrist shined a bright light, acting like a beacon that glistened and showered rays of radiance in negative fashion.

Only the light wasn't warm; it was cold.

A purple core appeared on Goblinball, shimmering like the card that it resorted from. Four chords with hashes in them expelled from each of the four corners, enveloping Goblinball all over. He was groaning weakly as he could feel his own tendons and body parts feel the compression. As the chords dissipated, fading into his body, the eyeball dilated.

Luke's shock once again arose in his gasp.

Goblinball's glare made a pulse wave beat through the atmosphere. Abis Omega instantly lost momentum as he felt an odd gravity keep him in place. The serpent was in momentary shock at first before he began to realize what it was that was to come down. Before he had the chance to take action, it was too late.

"…no…" Luke murmured.

"GRRAAAAHHH!" Goblinball made the entire room shudder from the sheer force he was giving off. The high-pitched shriek was making everyone feel sonic frequencies flow everywhere, causing Luke and the group to cover up. Black, distorted waves began to ripple outwards from the Bakugan. They were pitch-black, with segments of violet, purple, and indigo like spooky wisps. The omnidirectional wave of dense, suffocating energy reached Abis Omega, making his watery vessel ripple until it burst like a bubble. The Bakugan shrieked loudly as he was carried away into the waves of cold darkness, sending him flying back.

"ABIS!" Luke watched in horror as his Bakugan was blown away like a dust bunny.

"GAH!" Abis fell to the ground with a harsh thud on his side. He laid in a loose shamble of coils as the dark waves continued to pulsate, nudging him in his weakened state.

 **Goblinball: 300 Abis Omega: 550 (-500) = 50**

"Did you really think that a little improvement would be enough to overcome forbidden abilities?" Maximus asked through the rippling black distortion around Goblinball. "I'll admit you seem to be putting up a better fight than before, but deep down, I can still taste your fear. It's sweeter than sugar." He cynically snickered at Luke's expense. He could definitely feel the atmosphere getting colder, and he was savoring it. It was exactly as he wanted it to be.

Everyone on the opposite side was having other dilemmas of their own. Jase, Esther, Shawn, and Shuji were trying to maintain their ground as best as possible, but Maggie was holding onto Jelldon, who was shuddering in his ball form, obviously from darkness.

' _Such power…'_ Riaan uncovered himself, looking ahead to see the condition of Luke. _'Is this the power that Luke and the others have been trying to fight against this whole time?'_

Luke was petrified in place. His feet, as much as they would've deemed to be so, weren't capable of moving. He couldn't even feel them right now. All that could've been felt were two things: Cold, and his own heartbeat. Both rushed through his veins, like venom that wasn't going away. His teeth gritted as he glared ahead with uncertainty, watching as Abis Omega swayed and tried to get up. Slowly, his balled fists were beginning to tighten, his arms starting to shake. "No…I can't cower…I can't cower…" He muttered to himself.

Abis Omega arched in a striking snake position, keeping his guard at Goblinball. He wasn't able to make an offense, but he refused to lose like this.

"I trained for this. I can't give up yet. Not in front of Master Riaan. I have to stay strong…I can think through this…but how?!"

Maximus raised his fingers, snapping them again. "Gate Card, open. Dry Delta!"

The Gate Card beneath finally revealed itself. It shimmered within the darkness that was the sea of energy continuing to expel. Abis Omega glanced down at the card below, the energy it was expelling suddenly making his damp skin immediately dry out. "What's happening?" He looked all over his body, seeing the filament of dense blue becoming a dry blue, almost crusty. The inside of Abis' mouth even felt dry.

"Sorry, my friend, but I just sealed off your Aquos abilities."

"You what?!" Luke snapped. "You can't do that!"

"All's fair in love and war…that is what you humans say, do you?" Maximus paused to see the exasperated look on Luke's face. He can see him distressing with a small step back. He was cornered, battered, and now all that was left was to finish this in one blow. "Looks like you'll be enjoying your little stay here, hope you found it lovely with your time here…ability activate, **Darkus Force!** "

The waves of darkness Goblinball was emitting finally subsided, and instead it morphed its remaining energy into a spherical force of compressed darkness that shot across the ground at Abis Omega.

 **Goblinball: 300 (+300) = 600 Abis Omega: 50**

"Oh no…LUKE!" Esther shrieked out.

Luke and Abis Omega looked in horror as they were paralyzed from all over; not just from the abilities, but from the overwhelming odds they fell right into, again. With no abilities to use, and their power too weak, they could only stare with shock as the atmosphere before them ignited in purple.

"Bakugan, brawl!"

The voice was followed by a white sphere being thrown above the group's heads. They all looked and watched as the white sphere bolted onwards pass Luke. It made way in front of Abis Omega, landing in front of the attack and expelling a bright yellow light.

"Huh?!" Luke and Abis gasped again in shock as the light became yellow instead of purple heading their way.

The black sphere met a pair of purple hands. The grunt of what sounded like a larger creature in the light was what stood in between Abis and his demise. The Aquos Bakugan looked in shock as a silhouette took the blow for him, but due to the force and brightness it was hard to tell what it was. All that he could make out was that it seemed humanoid in shape.

"What's that?!" Xander gasped.

Ariella stepped up, looking annoyed. "Who's interrupting here?!"

The bright force that was the expulsion of darkness kept pushing, but a pair of feet didn't move. The attack was stopped cold as four arms were pushed in front, fending quite well against the odds.

"Everyone looked around them to see who or what was responsible, but Maggie immediately turned around and spotted something. She hurriedly pointed at it. "Look!"

Everyone turned to where she was pointing at, getting a glimpse at the culprit. They looked shocked to say the least, but Riaan was the one to show a calm disposition.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at the savior.

"Who's the guy who-?!" Luke whipped around angrily, but the anger subsided almost instantly when he realized who it was that he was looking towards.

Fra towards the entrance, someone was standing there with his fists balled. He stood tall and with an authoritative vibe coming off him. He was glaring a narrow, green glare straight at the battle, watching as his Bakugan took centerfield now. Aside from his boots and black cape as before, the rest of him was now revealed as he stepped forward.

Luke looked exasperated once more. "You're…"

Walking up, the figure adorned black shoulder pauldrons that doubled as a high collar up to his neck, both outlined in yellow. He sported a black tunic beneath the pauldrons, which had brick-like gray edging outwards, like old-fashion castle walls that went down to the elbows. Even there it was covered by high-sleeve black gloves with golden and yellow accents engraved onto them. The tunic was tucked beneath a bright orange belt that had enough space to let it stick out beneath just a few inches; in a way, very similar to Jase's uniform. However, the whole ensembles was covered by an armor-like black cloth all over the front of the body and running down all the way to knees. Engraved in the cloth was gray outlining and a dark yellow accented center with an orange, bulbous, core-like center. His dark gray pants were tucked into his high-thigh boots, which were of the same design as his long gloves. They went up like leggings all the way above the knee, and yet the iron fronts had red carvings in front like flower petals. But the face was all too familiar to Luke, and as far as what was on his side, the scabbard was clear as crystal, even though it looked like a silicon tube.

Shawn blinked in surprise. "Wait, hold up. Aren't you…"

"That's the guy who pushed Luke out of the way!" Maggie chirped.

"But what is he doing here?" Esther questioned.

Still standing far behind them, the guy in question swiped his arm. As if on command, his Bakugan swiped his four arms, fully stopping the attack. Within the dark embers that flared about, an odd but enigmatic flare was around the Bakugan in question. Looking dead ahead, his Bakugan was tall and primarily white. He had purple accents all over his body, and a gyro-like center with a yellow core. The same core was in the chest area, where purple aligned from either side. The two horns he had were pointed upwards, and he had blue-green lipstick and a wicked smile. His eyes were a red dot around for green arrows, oddly enough, but the most bizarre things was that he had four thin arms with purple hands.

"He stopped it!" Luke gasped.

Maximus looked ahead with a frown, clearly showing his lack of amusement. "And who might you be this time? You know it'd rude to enter someone else's battle without warning."

The man glared daggers at them all. "Rogue Zero, nobody is going anywhere." He declared. He pulled up his left wrist, revealing an ability. "Ability, activate! **Wizard Proxy!** "

The Bakugan cackled a joker-like snicker as he put his four hands in front. He began to move them around in a hypnotic fashion, slowly creating a golden borealis that enveloped the atmosphere around them. The borealis was like an anchor that was rendering Goblinball to feel his power decline, while the Bakugan in front of Abis was gaining power. Goblinball went back down to **300** , while the Bakugan itself shot up from **600** to **900**.

"You!" The man shouted towards Luke. "Don't just stand there, attack!"

Luke, on the other hand, was still feeling surprised. "Wait, hold up! Who the heck are you?!"

"Do you wanna spent this time asking questions, or do you want to save your Bakugan?"

The reasoning wasn't one-sided, but the overall agenda was sublime to those who were aware of the merit it had. There was a battle going on, and Luke realized that. He looked ahead at Abis and back at the man. "I can't. The Gate Card is blocking me."

The man closed in eye, allowing his thoughts to process for a moment. "…fine. Get ready!" He pulled his wrist up, showing an ability that glowed yellow. "Ability activate, **Black Gates!** "

The Bakugan in question stopped moving his fingers and hands to control the borealis, instead focusing on making a yellow energy that formed into a scythe with a yellow blade. Two hands gripped the blade, lifting it up high before sundering it towards the ground. The Gate Card glowing shattered to pieces, nullifying its effects.

"Huh…?" The dry feeling Abis Omega once had was starting to fade away. When he looked back down, he saw that his pale skin was gone. "My powers are back…"

The man looked back towards Luke. "Alright, now go!"

"Hey, don't tell me what I already don't know, alright?!" Luke snapped. "Oh forget it, we'll deal with this creep first! Ability, activate! **Diamond Shower!** " With his own strength renewed, Abis Omega focused on the opponent at hand and roared out. A funnel of blue energy diamonds expelled from his body, shooting right for Goblinball. As it traveled, his power level dropped from **300** to **100** , while Abis shot up to **250**.

Maximus frowned even more serious than before. "Goblinball, shut off their lights!" At his response, the Darkus Bakugan growled. "Double ability, activate! **Darkus Force** , plus **Darkus Impact!** "

Goblinball again generated a high-powered sphere of darkness, but this time it had an even bigger concentration of energy coming from the eye. As his power level bolted up towards **700** , he unleashed a powerful beam from his eye, which again shuddered the land with deep magnitude. The laser thrust into the sphere, pushing it forward into a speeding meteor of darkness that darted clean through the funnel. The impact broke the sound barrier at it ripped all the way through Abis Omega's attack, meeting him and his shock.

The horrendous blow enveloped Abis on a powerful eruption as before, rattling the ground and making a horrendous black cloud erupt into the atmosphere. To everyone's sheer shock, Abis morphed into a blue ball within it, rolling back to Luke's feet as he stared in utter disbelief.

 _ **Luke: 0%**_

"Luke!" Esther worried.

The unknown man grunted in annoyance. "Ugh, this is what I get for helping those pathetic…alright, let's get this over with!" He swiped his arm again. "Go!"

The smoke stack still bellowing continued fuming, until an invisible force blew it all away. It was replaced by the tall clown Bakugan that laughed in a cackling manner. He seemed more than ready to comply.

Maximus scoffed mildly. "Ha. Well things seemed to have gotten even more interesting. But tell me, who are you again? I don't think we've met."

The man looked entirely unfazed by the question. "Figure that out for yourself."

"What?"

Though still in shock over his abrupt loss, Luke looked up at him with growing confusion. "Hey, just what the heck?! What did you even just do?!"

The man shot a glare at Luke, forcing him to back off. "Blame yourself for being so weak. I'll handle this problem myself." He raised his arm, showing an ability. "Alright, let's do what we came here to do! Ability activate, **Sprite Glow!** "

As the ability activated, the Bakugan's four hands expanded their fingers. Forming in them were four large glowing ring-like discs that were handled with ease. He crossed all his arms, ready to swing them, just as Goblinball's power level dropped from **700** to **400**.

Maximus grunted in annoyance, his patience igniting sparks that made him reach his arm out. "Goblinball! Let's tussle!" Once again, his Bakumeter showed an ability. "Ability activate, **Phantom-X!** "

Maggie eyes widened. "Say what?!"

"The same ability? Has he lost it?" Shawn exasperated.

Riaan's eyes narrowed in disgust. "Such madness."

"Are you crazy?!" Luke snapped. "What the heck are you doing?! Using it once is bad enough, but this is just insane! Stop this!"

"I don't take orders from lower lifeforms, humans." Maximus boasted, the dark, demented look in his small onyx eyes showed just what lengths he was getting to just for results. "Now, make them suffer!"

Once again, a bright purple core formed on Goblinball's forehead. Slowly, the chords started to unwind and tangle into him, engraving deep into the Bakugan's muscles. His dull, dense eye was still for a moment, before a rapid pulse like that of a heartbeat thumped again. The eye sharpened as a dark aura began to surround him.

Ignoring how cold the temperature was starting to get, the Bakugan and the battler shot glares dead ahead. "Do it!" He shouted.

The Haos Bakugan cackled a laughter as he threw three rings at once, all spinning right into Goblinball. As they closed in, Goblinball,'s mouth widened, expelling a black field of suffering energy as before. The two attacks and their masses collided in the center, battling it out in white sparks reigning between for supremacy. The unknown attacker and Maximus both held up serious fronts as they looked for ways around, but both sides looked surprisingly even. However, it perceived that way only for a short while.

Goblinball's dull yet sharp eye was straining, as was the rest of the body. However, he was still pushing to the best of his abilities. He refused to lose; that was the mindset right now. That's what he felt Maximus was telling him, and even though his tendons were getting sire this time, he wasn't going to go down.

As the attacks continued to fight off, the white sparks in between them crackled energetically. They expanded in a radius that made a few bolts run wild, some of which nearing both sides.

"The energy is becoming unstable." Jase deduced.

Esther held her ground despite any mental protests. "This is bad."

"This is crazy, man!" Shuji shuddered on one leg, wincing away. "What the heck is even happening?!"

Riaan maintained his calm disposition. He observed carefully as everything around him was shuddering from the powerful pressure erupting. He offered no input, nor the words needed to describe what it was exactly that was going down.

Eventually, however, the shockwaves of the two attacks finally dissipated. The lapse in the attacks finally caused both to collapse, making a strong blow in all directions. The atmosphere boomed and forced Maximus to cross both arms in front as his clothes shifted. The other guys were hanging the best they could, keeping themselves as up as possible. Some, like Maggie and Shuji, completely fell over from the winds.

"Not yet." The guy growled. "Now!"

On command, the Haos Bakugan threw the last Sprite Glow in his one arm. The thrown sphere went beaming onwards at Goblinball, who was looking unable to move. He was open, but shockingly, the saucer went right over him, shocking everyone. He traced it overhead, watching it fly pass him.

"What?!" Maximus exclaimed.

"Hmph, looks like poor aim to me." Xander scoffed.

The guy smirked.

The Sprite Glow continued onwards over Rogue Zero's head. They all turned and watched it make way towards the one unexpected part that was the man's goal the whole time: The gateway. When it reached its fame, there was a bright explosion that enveloped a fraction of the contraption's corner. Smoke bellowed from it, alarming everyone.

"HYAAAAH! NO! NOT MY HARD WORK!" Cesar despaired. Maximus gritted his teeth at the folly played out.

The whole contraption began to crackle electricity, shooting random jolts even at the staircase. The swirling center it had was beginning to flicker on and off for a few seconds, until finally it shut down completely. Another part of the frame burst into smoke, pieces of it chipping off before the staircase.

"That was his real aim all along?" Ariella questioned. "How did we not see this?!"

Hendrix leered at the broken equipment, his frown as deep as moon craters themselves. He grunted in annoyance at the follow of their own actions.

"NOOooooo~!" Cesar cringed in despair. "That took me _forever_ to get the frequency and calibers right! It's gonna take me at least two weeks now out of my precious time! GAAAH!"

"Then use _this_ time to say your prayers." The man reached out, ushering his Bakugan to close in on Goblinball. He swiftly appeared in the blink of an eye in front of the exhausted Goblinball, who turned back in time to see his adversary mere feet from him.

"Crap!" Maximus snapped.

"Ability activate, **Shining Nightmare!** " Growing from the Bakugan's two outer arms, yellow energy molded into silver blades with bright edging. The Bakugan hollered out a loud laughter as he slashed only one arm diagonally, slicing into Goblinball with a trail of yellow. The Bakugan let out a strained groan as the slash passed him, his body becoming a purple sphere and shooting back towards Maximus' feet.

 _ **Maximus: 0%**_

"No way! Impossible!" Xander exclaimed. "This had gotta be foul play right here!"

Shuji sat up, looking ahead with shock. "Heh?! Wait, what just happened?!"

Maggie sat up on her knees, confused as much as Shuji was. "Uhh…"

"Looks to me there's been a change in pace around here." Jase stated, shooting a glance at the guy who was still behind as he caught his Bakugan with no problem. "Whatever's happened is clear of one thing…someone here got what they wanted."

Esther turned and shot a look at the man. "What was this all about?" she sniped.

There was so much confusion going about that it wasn't even funny. Luke was on his feet once more as he looked left and right. On his right was Rogue Zero and their ticket home, and on one side was someone who just showed up out of nowhere and stole the show. It's suffice to say that after looking back and forth several times that he was looking antsy. "Wait, somebody hold the phone here! W-what the heck just happened here?! Who are you, and why in the hell did you just do all that?!"

The man in question turned his head away, giving no cares or damn to it all. "Hmph, consider yourselves lucky…" He looked at Luke again. "Well, some of you."

"Why you…!"

Riaan shot his own look, but this one of anger. "Do you have any idea on what you have just done?" he growled. "You jeopardized our goal here."

The man shot his own look back. "Like it matters now. I did what I came here to do, so take it or leave it."

The master's eyes narrowed. "You arrogant…"

"Save it. We should get out of here while we still can." He advised. He pulled up his Bakugan again, who opened from ball form. "Now, do it."

Luke gasped in surprise. "Wait!" He reached out towards him, but as he did, a strange, enigmatic energy started to expel from the Bakugan in the possession. Before Luke could ask his question, everything for him suddenly turned white. His gasp was hardly audible when the white flash even made him feel light.

The bright flash vanished, minimizing into a small twinkling speck that diminished into nothing in front of Rogue Zero. Once again, the space was occupied by them alone.

"They…vanished?" Killian questioned.

"They couldn't have gotten far." Hendrix guessed. "That energy level felt much too weak to allow such a jump."

Ariella furrowed her brow. "Great, just when things were finally going our way. Some amateur swoops in and meddles in our affairs, and now what?" She turned her attention towards the smoking frame of the dimension gate. "All this for nothing more than less than what we have. This was a terrible idea."

Hendrix narrowed his own vision, grunting in agreement.

Cesar put his hand on his head in despondency. "Ah~, what am I going to do with this mess? That material didn't come cheap you know." He looked towards his armrest, inserting several functions into its keys. On its small monitor, it showed statistics and an overall spherical view of the island. A radar system transmitted on the screen, reverberating outwards. "Those misfits most certainly couldn't have gotten far. When we find them and make them pay, why I have I right mind to-"

"No, not yet."

The group turned towards Maximus, staring at him with complete shock. What they could've heard would've set off many errors in judgements, but luckily he pressed on. "Sure they may have succeeded to _some_ extent…but their one-way ticket home is no more. I wouldn't call this a complete setback…not yet at least."

"But Maximus, sir-" Xander wanted to intrude, but he was cut off when his hand arose. Instantly he silenced once more.

"I know how you feel, but this was nothing more than coincidence. Consider them lucky. We'll give them this one last break. Because after tonight, the hunt is on." His frown began to rise into a smirk, one that showed devilish intent. "Looks like you'll have to run some more tests, Cesar, because I feel a little challenge stirring."

* * *

Somewhere in the alleys of Troposphere, there was utter darkness, not even late nighters out battling or doing any ambiguous deals. In the midst of the black, there was a small speck, which twinkled and grew. It eventually expanded into a bright flash, hurriedly fading to reveal the group that was "successful" with their escape.

With all of them accounted for, they took a moment to realize what happened, and that they were now in a new location. Shuji looked around swiftly, while others took the hint more subtly.

"There. We should be good for the time being." The person said.

Esther faced him with question. "Was that teleportation?"

"You can call it that. My Bakugan has a strong sense of magic. That's where his strength lies." He studiously turned away. "But that's my business."

"Thanks for your assistance." Jase said, facing him with arms behind his head. "But if I can speak for all of us, your arrival was most…complex."

"Yeah, that was super freaky with what you just did!" Maggie chimed. "You just swooped in and POW!"

Riaan stepped forward, looking disappointed. "But you also destroyed our way home." He scorned. "Was your intention that the whole time?"

He looked away. "I already told you, I have my reasons."

The next person to step up was Luke, and he was looking mad. "Now wait just a second!"

He looked back at the fellow redhead. "What is it now?"

"How can you be so cool with all this?! You can't just talk back to my master like that, and I most certainly didn't ask for your help back there! What made you think you should've stuck your nose in where it didn't belong?!"

The person, looking disinterested, looked away. "Pot calling the kettle black. Last I checked, you were doing just that; sticking your noses where they didn't belong. Now look at yourselves, you're pretty much dead meat to Rogue Zero now after your little 'negotiations' went under. Besides, last I checked as well, if it wasn't for me, your Bakugan would've been tender snake."

Luke gritted his teeth at the adversary, if not ally. Honestly, nobody was sure about what it was about this guy, but his demeanor was cold, colder than ice itself. He certainly didn't seem like a pleasure, but the fact was he saved Luke, and that alone made him a hero in question.

"Just…what are you?"

"I'm an avenger, and that's all you need to know." He began to walk off into the alley. "Stay out of my way. If you catch yourself in Rogue Zero's sights, don't expect a green card."

"Then I suppose you'll take a rain check then?" Jase smirked. The person ignored the comment and kept walking into the darkness, like he was deaf to the world behind him. Of course to Jase that was a no.

As he walked off, Luke reached out hopelessly, wanting the answers to all his questions and concerns, but it was futile. Through it all, there wasn't anything he could do this time…just like last time either. Not only did he flunk again and lose in a morbid fashion, but he was barely saved by some half-hearted guy who also snatched their chances of following through with Master Riaan's plan. All that time, and this was the result. It was leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

Shuji stood up beside Esther, looking enigmatically at the alley. "Okay, I'll bite…" his vision squinted. "Something really messed up is happening here."

She nodded. "Yes, and I have a feeling it's just beginning."

The silence fell in like a bottomless pit that met its bottom. The tension on this accursed night only rendered the group all the more perplexed with what to do, but they knew for certain that this fight just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

 **Chapter 11, and as usual, I put in so many words that you guys probably fell unconscious or half-asleep a third of the way through. I still hoped that this chapter sufficed in terms of plot in comparison to the last one. That last one was more of a training chapter, but this time around, Luke has definitely shown some signs of improvement, as hinted in his first-round win. Of course I still made Maximus ultimate baddie and that much intimidating. And this chapter also made two very keen points made: Master Riaan has finally been found, and a new player has entered the game, and he's playing by his own rules.**

 **For those who were able to figure out his Haos Bakugan partner, don't even say it. There's an explanation to all this and a brief history when it comes to fruition, but just sit tight until then.**

 **I wanted to get this out sooner, but this upcoming weekend I'm gonna be MEGA busy with my work. Holidays are hell, so I'll be working all weekend, including Easter, and last weekend was long hours and no fanfic. So this was my only length. Plus there's another reason why this took a while. A few things happened; for one thing, I helped my family set up a new gym in the basement, so I'm trying to get fit as possible and not just sit on my bed, desk, or sofa writing; and secondly, I've been distracting myself as much as possible. My grandma is having heart surgery, and she already had to endure colon cancer. I'm worrying a great deal, so I'm all over the place with panics and trying t find incentives to keep me from getting anxious over my family matters. Still, she said she would be okay, but hopes for my grandma!**

 **So I'll hop over towards** _ **The Contender's Ascent**_ **now and try to get an update there. I'll get that up and get back here, but my pace will be sporadic as I said. I'll still try and be as fast as possible, but no guarantees. So reviews are very much appreciated, and let me know what your thoughts were.**


	12. Deja Vu

Maggie slumped into her seat. "Oh man, this sure stinks." She sighed.

"Tell me about it." Shuji snorted. "First we see Luke get wrecked out of nowhere, and now this other jerk pops out of nowhere and wrecks our one way home."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Luke retorted angrily.

"Luke's right, guys. Give it a break." Shawn defended. To his relief, Shuji backed off and slumped into his seat tiredly. "That guy just came out of nowhere. What is it about him?"

"The question here is what he wanted, and if he got it." Esther intervened. She glanced down to her shoulder. "Atchibee, what do you think?"

Atchibee popped open on her shoulder. "This mystery is beyond me."

Atmos looked down at the table. "Indeed. We have yet to piece together what Rogue Zero has truly had in mind, and now we have someone added into this puzzle. The pieces at this point just aren't conclusive."

Jase folded his arms with eyes shut. "Well let's take a moment and think from the basics."

"Agreed." Riaan said. "These situations require reflection. You better take note, Luke."

Lazily getting his head up, Luke looked at Riaan. As tired as he was – let alone angry at his loss – from earlier, he had to buck up at this time. He complied and watched with a nod as Jase adjusted his glasses, again.

"Now then, let's see what we have out in front of ourselves. Rogue Zero is an unknown terrorist group that seems to have quite the versatile profile. Since we didn't hear cheers nor scorns from the crowds in Thermosphere, we can deduce that they are well respected individuals. Yet they also appear to have more clandestine approaches to their objectives."

"Why's that you think?" Shuji wondered.

"I think it's obvious that it's those forbidden cards." Fly Beetle deduced.

"Correct. These abilities not only seemed to have altered their Bakugan to maximum levels at their current stages of evolution, but with this massive energy release with each use, it becomes increasingly difficult to tell if this is a life hindrance or a muscle, which gets stronger with every use. If I can guess, I say they experiment in this manner rather than allow public to dirty their own hands."

Esther put a hand to her chin. "That would make sense. If they saw forbidden abilities often, they'd get suspicious." She turned towards Shuji and Maggie, who were nearby. "Shuji. Maggie. Did Killian ever use his forbidden card on you?"

Maggie shook her head vigorously. "Nope, not me. Right Jelldon?" She looked down towards the Pyrus Bakugan, who nodded.

"And you, Shuji?"

The Subterra battler shrugged. "Yeah, once. Pretty much that was the only time he seemed to be serious though."

"Then they seem to be operating also under public health." Jase deduced. "Whether this is a restriction or a moral subject they have is debatable, but if they have been keeping forbidden cards secret for others' sake, then it wouldn't be farfetched to believe they may be hiding other secrets – secrets of which seemed to have piqued a certain someone's interests perhaps?"

Upon getting the reference, Luke's head shot up. "Huh? But wait, how id that guy find out about the cards then? That doesn't make sense."

"Makes you wonder if there's another source o information out there perhaps." Abis Omega suggested.

"That could be my theory. Furthermore, the fact that he also went as far as disrupt the battle and focus on destroying a portal can mean that whoever our acquaintance was happens to have some form of inkling with how transportation goes."

Shuji folded his arms, raising a brow in question. "So, what's that mean? You're saying boxing us in also stops Rogue Zero's means of getting around?"

"Right." Jase nodded. "So, in retrospect, I think the alternative way must have been a setup."

"A what?" Luke shot up in his seat, outraged at the prospect. "You mean we were doomed to fail from the start?!"

Before things got out of hand, Riaan stepped in the center calmly. "Don't go putting words into your mouth that you can't say, Luke." He looked towards the others. "All of you. Perhaps this was indeed a trap we walked right into, but I alone am to blame for this. I know Rogue Zero had its reasons, but in the end, this is nobody's fault. If anything, consider it a fate best left avoided in your case."

Esther folded her arms and closed her eyes to think about Riaan's voice of reason. She held her tongue for some time, before she finally let up. "…alright then, so then it's back to square one then." She stated.

"It would seem that way." Atchibee responded. "So how do you suppose we handle this problem now?"

"Oh! Oh!" Maggie shot her hand up with hopeful eyes. She looked like a child who knew the answer to her teacher. "I know a good plan!"

Shawn looked at her with surprise. "You do?"

Maggie nodded. "Mhm! And it's so simple that even Shuji can follow it without question."

Shuji raised a fist, which had veins popping out. "Why you little…!"

"Well I sure hope it doesn't involve anything like sliding down a vent again." Jelldon advised. "I don't think I'm mentally ready for something like that again."

Maggie winked. "It might."

Jelldon cringed.

She giggled. "Don't worry, silly. All I'm saying is that we do the same as well did before. We can do that again, right?"

Esther blinked. "Maggie, are you suggesting…?"

"We go to the core again and shut everything down?" Shawn finished.

Maggie nodded. "Yup, siree!"

The others took a second to look at the options that were put on them. They had more than enough time to reconsider what it was that they've deciphered, and from the looks of it all, it seemed that Maggie was indeed having another point made. With all of their consideration of finding ways home, they were beginning to digress from another important thing. When Jase looked down to Atmos, the message became quite clear.

After a strong silence, Jase nodded in understanding. "Well Maggie, I can't exactly say your idea isn't the worst, but it's not disagreeable."

The 12-year-old chuckled. "Hehehe, I knew you'd all agree."

Shawn shrugged. "That works with me. We don't have many options to go off of."

Riaan looked at the group with a sense of shock rising. "Are you all so sure about this?" he questioned. "If I remember well, our plan was to return to home first."

Jase frowned with a raised brow. "Well of course we didn't forget, but do you happen to know another interdimensional transport device?" His snark left Riaan with a furrowed brow. "Exactly."

"Master Riaan." Shawn stood up, standing against him with upmost respect. "We still agree getting home is a priority, but the teleporter is broken. If push came to shove. We all would've hopped in when we had the chance."

"And why didn't you?"

"Because _some_ of us still consider what comes first." Esther argued.

Riaan again shot her a look. "And you're saying your own safety isn't priority?"

Luke watched as his master argued. He was looking more conflicted than before. He was all for helping the Bakugan, but at the same time knew that it was all dangerous. Still, when he thought about Rogue Zero, something inside of him was making his fist ball. This made Abis look at him.

"I have my priorities as well." Riaan continued. "I said this before, and that is to make sure Luke makes it back in one piece. And to be honest, I'd rather not be the one to feel guilty knowing that even a little girl was misplaced." He shot a look at Maggie, who puffed her cheeks out in retort.

"Who're you calling a little girl?" she pouted.

"I know this may be seen as selfish, but I'm speaking my mind for your sakes. If you remember, Rogue Zero has those abilities that even Luke was having trouble against." He didn't notice that behind him, Luke's fist were balling tighter. "If I say we should focus on regrouping then-"

"Then it would be running."

All of the attention went towards Shawn. Everyone looked towards him with slight surprise at his outburst against his master. Even Luke stopped for a moment to gaze at him.

"Master Riaan, I don't want to argue about this anymore than you do, but at this point, I've gotta know why you're so against us helping the Bakugan. If this is all about Luke's safety, then you can forget it. He's already been exposed to enough of this as he is."

"Which is all the more reason why I say the line should be drawn here." He reasoned.

"But you also taught us to always find a way around a battle." Shawn reasoned. "This battle has gotten out of hand, yes, but the fact is we're in too deep now. If Rogue Zero can't be counted on, then the act of a peaceful approach to this isn't the option. If they want a battle to decide the Bakugan, or anything for that matter, then it's like declining a sword fight. And what happens when you don't draw your sword?"

Riaan narrowed his eyes. "Shawn…"

A hand smacked the table hard, making a loud sound that alerted everyone there to turn towards Luke. They all looked at him as he was standing up with a shaking fist raised. His eyes were shrouded by his thick head of red hair, making it hard to see what it was he was feeling. "This is all stupid…"

"Luke…" Esther muttered.

"Master…I wanna go back with you, I really do…" In Luke's shuddering form, his head whipped up, showing a green glare of anger. "But they gotta pay! I won't be satisfied until we see this through and we can go back without having to worry later on ever again!"

"You're letting your emotions get the better of you, Luke." Riaan said. "This is not how a warrior behaves."

"But you taught me to always find a way, right Master?! There's gotta be a way! And if we can't go home first, then let's get these guys then and find a Bakugan after that can take us home! They can do that, right?"

Jase adjusted his glasses. "Well, more accurately, Gundalian and Neathian Bakugan can."

"Then we won't give up finding a way like we are now! Please, Master!"

Riaan glared down at his pupil, seeing the look of uncertainty in Luke's eyes. It was taking him everything he had to keep himself in check, but his labored breathing meant a big deal that he was getting gutsy against his superior – something Luke from before never did. He looked around him, seeing everyone giving their own looks of willingness. In the end, his decisions were outweighed, much to his own dismay. When he looked back at Luke, who seemed to be shaking still, he frowned heavily.

"Is this really what you want?"

Luke shakily nodded. "Y-Yes!"

Riaan took in a deep breath, then finally sighed heavily in defeat. "…well if this is what you see, then I have no choice but to follow you from behind." He answered.

Luke's eyes widened in shock, a smile creeping onto his face. "You mean, you're gonna help us free the Bakugan?"

"It's not like arguing any further will help any of us. I still say that it's in our best interests to find a way home, but for now, since you seem so intent on this, we'll deal with the present matter and getting Rogue Zero to quell."

Maggie pumped her own fist. "Alright!"

Shawn nodded with a smiled. "Now that's the Master Riaan I know."

Shuji snickered with delight. "Yeah! About time we get a plan of action and send these creeps packing!"

"I second that." Fly Beetle replied.

Riaan sighed at the jovial attitudes going about. "But don't think I'm doing this because I want to, Luke, understand? I'm doing this so I can watch you and make sure nothing happens, are we clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Not minding the bodyguard tactic, he smiled wider and pumped his fists.

Jase snickered at everyone finally having a mutual agreement. "Well now, seems we've come to an understanding, Sir Riaan."

Riaan turned towards him. "So it would seem."

Jase turned towards the window, trying to look out at the domain that was the riverway they dared almost got killed from climbing. Of course, with it being so dark out and the Trailer's lights on, all he saw was his and everyone else's reflections in the window. "Enlighten me if you must, but I'm wondering something. If you've been here in Troposphere, then that must mean you know a majority of the angles and directions around, do you not?"

"If you are implying I know where the core might be, I can tell you now that even I am not 100% certain of its location." He defended.

Jase didn't look away. "But you still have an idea of where it might be, yes?"

Riaan nodded. "That I can say for certain. I've managed to find a map and directions around Troposphere. The majority of the populace and its locations have nothing but waterways as streets, making transportation by boat the fastest means. However, because of the water, there's no solid nor enough ground for the core to be aboveground."

Shawn folded his arms in deep thinking. "I see, so it's underground again."

"But there's no high towers like Troposphere had." Verias pointed out. "If I remember, that was the only way in and out, right?"

Maggie slumped back into her seat, budging it a little with her weight. "Aw, geez. Back to square one, again~."

"Not so." Jase intervened. "Stop and think for a moment."

Shuji raised a hand up. "Yeah, sorry buddy, but I'm out of that stuff."

Jase sighed at the little help provided by Shuji. "Well then picture this: This rock we climbed is rather deep, is it not? Wouldn't it be right to assume that the core is at the center and buried deep?" He allowed a moment to pass to have the group apparent to think and picture the whole thing. "This city also happens to run on a large sum of water, and for it to be recycled for clean usage for the population, it's also believed to have a filter system. And what's one filter system we all know might be familiar with?" Of course he knew well of where this was going, and he was smirking because of the implication.

The others stopped to think about what it was that he was implying. There was no filter like the ventilation ducts they went through back in Thermosphere, but that setback lead them to believe something that sent a chill up a few spines. The answer soon came to some, and they didn't like it one bit.

"The sewers?!" Maggie lurched. "Ewwww!"

"That would make sense." Esther reasoned. "Sewers run on for miles underground. They run on channels and head into a few passageways that also require a lot of tunnels for folk to come down from."

"And there might be a tunnel that can lead to the core down there." Shawn deduced.

Shuji kicked his feet up and sat back in his seat, hands behind his head like a cushion. "Well, looks like we know what we're doing tomorrow…" He looked up towards the ceiling, his face starting to pale in discomfort over the gross approach. "But…seriously…"

"We'll probably need someone to stay behind again, right?" Shawn as Jase.

The Ventus battler nodded. "More or less. We must take precautions as before. Now that Rogue Zero is fully aware of us, we'll be needing more of us to stay guard." He turned towards Riaan, seeing him look at him back. "Please excuse me candor, if you will, but Riaan, do you happen to be familiar with anything around the city where we can otherwise draw ourselves?"

The swordsman put a hand to his chin, thinking deeply in retrospect of what possibilities there were. "Hmmm…" When he caught onto something, he gasped. "Now that you mention, there is an event coming up that is sure to draw Rogue Zero there as well."

"Really?" Maggie gasped. "What is it?"

He turned towards everyone. "Well, it's not exactly good news."

"Why am I not surprised?" Abis scoffed.

"I've heard of TWB back when Thermosphere was in New Vestroia. Coincidentally, there is a battle system here in Troposphere as well that I just recently have been looking into. You've explained before that the core in Thermosphere relies on battle energy, right? Well, it would make sense if the schematics ran for here as well."

Jase sat a wrist against his hip, looking at him with a raised brow. "How interesting of you to piece that together. And here I thought I had this figured out." He snickered at his own comment, adjusting his glasses in the process. "How ambiguous."

"However, there's a catch here." He added. "I'm not sure what the rules are in Thermosphere, but here it just recently came up with a new dynamic. More accurately, the way the battle is aligned. The competition relies on a daily switch."

"What does that mean?" Maggie wondered.

"Every other day, they host a small tournament just in the far north. The tournament's base also doubles at a lighthouse at night, so in retrospect, the battle energy supplies power to the core _and_ generates light to last a whole day. The tournaments for the day work in syllables, or rather it makes it every other day a different rule."

"And was today an off-day?" Esther questioned.

"Thankfully, yes. That means there will be a new all-day tournament tomorrow, and from the released information, well…" He took another moment to gather his thoughts, and allow the group to wait for what it was that he was to say. "…it's a Tag Team Battle, meaning two of you will be battling together."

Hearing this made the group shocked.

"A Tag Team Battle?" Esther questioned.

"Sounds like a fickle trap to me." Atchibee prodded. "That would leave us twice as vulnerable as we were before."

"Not to mention the last time we pulled that off." Shawn noted. "If anything like last time happened, then odds are maybe Rogue Zero had already told the officials to ban us. That is, if they didn't already."

Jase closed his eyes, folding his arms as his chin went downwards. "…no, that can't be the case." Everyone looked towards him now with some sense of wonder. "If Rogue Zero did in fact anticipate us, they would've done something more drastic, such as set up a barrier so we humans couldn't get inside the confines of the city. I think this is their way of letting us walk in with their front door open."

Shawn meekly scoffed at the insight. "Well aren't we so special."

"That indeed." Jase chuckled.

Verias faced everyone. "This seems like a haughty gambit, but we don't have much of a choice it seems. We'll be needing two of us again for the tournament, while the rest of us find ways to get to the core. That's how I see it." He surmised.

Luke stepped up again, this time showing excitement. "Okay then, let me have a go!"

Everyone again was surprised at the boldness displayed. "You, Luke?" Shawn questioned.

"That's pretty bold of you." Maggie scoffed.

"Yeah, what's with the sudden volunteer?" Jelldon questioned.

Luke looked down at his fist, seeing it ball with intensity. The more he thought about Maximus, the more he thought about the fear he was facing constantly, the angrier he got. "I wanna show just how much stronger I've become. If I can get to Rogue Zero this way, it's taking two on at once…they gotta pay. And Abis Omega and I won't lose this time if there's water around now."

The group can see the fire in Luke's eyes, but the blaze was more like a backfire. It wasn't in their best interests to guess why Luke felt the way he did now, but they were aware – by personality traits – that this was again about getting back at them.

Shawn shrugged with a smile. "Good grief."

Jase smirked as well. "Well, I suppose a change in lineup _would_ throw them for a loop." He looked towards Maggie and Shuji. "Maggie, Shuji, would it be alright with you?"

The Pyrus battler chirped with a nod. "Sure. I wanna see just what Luke can do now."

"Tch, man is this gonna suck." Shuji sneered.

"Hey, watch it! I'm doing my part for the team here!" Luke testified.

Shawn stepped up from the side. "Okay, if Luke's doing this, then so am I."

"Now hold on."

Shawn turned towards Riaan, seeing his master and teacher with an inquired expression. "What is it?" he asked.

"No offense, Shawn, but it's not that I disagree that you and Luke are a good team. Rather, I'm more concerned with the liability issue here."

Shawn's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"If Luke wants to defend himself now, then let him prove his medley. I can see he's a capable battler, but I also need someone beside me who I can trust. If that's okay with you, of course." He turned towards Jase. "Jase, I think you should be the one to volunteer as well."

Jase didn't look at all surprised. "Is that so?"

"Huh?! W-wait a second, Master! I don't need a babysitter!" Luke argued.

"But you still need someone of intelligence up overhead." He reasoned. "I have information on the city, and if I'm not mistaken, the Colonel here has experience with the B.I.F. It wouldn't be _unwise_ to consider that fighting two of Rogue Zero requires your offense and someone for defense. It's common battle knowledge."

Luke looked down at his feet, his hopes dashed with what he had in mind. "W-well…" He would've reasoned, but he had all the fight out of him when he declared to stay when all else failed. Ultimately, he sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Riaan looked towards Shawn. "Shawn, is that alright with you?"

The Haos battler gave him a look. "Don't get me wrong, I think Luke could definitely have some backup…" He looked at Luke again. "But I see what you mean. Jase."

"Yes?" He turned towards the blonde.

"Watch out for Luke. He can be a real handful."

The Colonel smirked mischievously, chuckling at a low volume. "Duly noted."

"G-Guys!" Luke cried out in embarrassment.

Jase grinned towards him. "Now, now, Luke. Calm down. Think of this as a team building exercise. Besides, your master does bring up a few good points. An intelligence of our caliber on equal footing can be of some help." He reasoned. "And also…" he looked at Esther. "You two seem to have a nasty habit of finding trouble together."

Luke's face flushed red. "What the hell are you saying?!"

Esther kept a straight face, despite how embarrassing it was. "…if it'll benefit the team, I can allow this."

"Hey! Just who're you to call me your property!"

"Her, apparently." Maggie snickered.

Grabbing his head and ruffling his hair, the frustrated Luke gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. Everyone either laughed or snickered at his immature expense.

* * *

With the plans having been formulated, the group had chosen to retire for the time being. It was another long, and once again, very complicated day. There was a lot that happened that even Shawna and Jase had to process, and frankly, no one could blame them for what they can perceive as a lack of tolerance for more questions. Of course, since time was short for the night, others were already sound asleep. Esther and Maggie had already went to bed, and Shuji was laying on his side, snoring wide and loud to mistake for a trash compactor. It was a miracle that Fly Beetle was able to fall asleep so leisurely.

With it being dark in the hallway, a closet slid open, revealing Riaan with a frown. He remained ever so casual as he scrolled through the cabinets and racks. He was trying to find some sheets he could use to sleep on, but with the beds already being occupied at their maximum, he had nowhere else to sleep but Luke and Shawn's room. He didn't mind really, and he most certainly didn't look the part. He can handle them both, but Luke wasn't exactly the light sleeper.

"I trust that you found them, right?"

Once grabbing his folded sheets, Riaan turned away from the closet towards the voice. Standing there like a silent ghost was Jase, and he was as ever so unexpressive as could be. "Jase, you startled me." He admitted.

He smirked. "Did I?" he snickered. "Sorry, wasn't my intention to be so naughty."

Riaan shared his own means of chuckling. "Were you just on your way from the bathroom perhaps?"

Jase adjusted his glasses. "Yes. I was just about to turn in. I do hope bunking with your students won't be deemed as crossing unwanted boundaries."

Riaan shook his head. "It's no trouble, really. The only issue here is getting Luke to get up in the morning." Once again, a smug tease fell between the two adults. They looked at each other is a distilled silence, whereas the nighttime river flow seeped from outside. Their pause was swept with the current, and Riaan frowned at the Ventus battler. "Colonel…"

"Yes?"

"I'll have to apologize once again for my behavior before. It wasn't my attention to be so against the idea of leaving Bakugan like this. I was just being selfish is all."

Jase's expression didn't seem to fade at all. "It's not like that's anything new we haven't gone through."

"Hmph. I suppose so."

"But you know, I can't lie when I say I do hold some form of query for you."

"And do you hold this true for Luke and Shawn as well?"

Jase turned towards the window looking out at the nighttime sky. "The ever-consistent questioning can only be answered with so many verbal answers that in the end, it may just be seemed fruitless. We can debate about it until morning, but that's just running around the base. Admitting that we don't truly trust each other is a start." His gaze went towards the patio and railing outside. "A soldier can question the trust of his superior and his own followers, but their own judgment is what matters. And even that holds no tongue to the voice of action."

"I see." Riaan turned away, looking intrigued but not showing it to Jase. "You hold yourself high in my regards of wisdom, Jase. So you admit you don't trust me, and yet you still agree to battle alongside Luke. Why is that?"

"Well it's not like I don't have any personal motif of my own." Jase pointed out. "If I'm being honest, I'd allow others who can handle their own concerns to do just that."

"…but Luke is incapable, is what you are saying?"

Jase closed his eyes in low guilt. "It's not that decisions are his strong point, but he has yet to have a guiding hand of his own. Personally, I think your decisions are the ones who he shows the most respect to."

Riaan grieved in a sigh of his own. "So then I take it this is beyond trust and babysitting, am I right?"

"I'd prefer to refrain from comments that could harbor our cooperation if possible…but about yourself…"

"You think I have another motive other than making sure lives make it out?" Riaan's tone was more along the kinds that perceive in defense of their own actions. "A guardian is someone who is willing to keep the prosperity of those who he governs. Military and arms that you bare is a show of confliction. Shows of powers like those give off the wrong impression, and in my case, home is a place where I prefer to not see soldiers overshadow a guardian."

"And what's home to you?"

The question caught Riaan by surprise. "Beg your pardon?"

"You seem to be quite fond of 'home', wherever it may be. Are you really that attached to it that you would go so far as to consider everything else nothing but ill-respect?"

Riaan shot him a calm look, but underlying that was slight anger. "Of course not. I hold my regards well for others and their own paths. If they had their own way, then let a guardian guide them to that path."

"And what's the difference between a guardian and a soldier? They both protect, don't they?"

"If you're getting personal with this, then I understand. To me, a guardian is willing to make the choices he makes, even at the lives of others. I'm sure the Battle Brawlers Dan and Drago rings bells, do they not?" He turned ahead to look out towards the stars, seeing them twinkle vibrantly. "They saved the universe, and at the cost of whatever it was they had to give in order to do so. They protected us; they're guardians. They are not soldiers who were told to do so and risked themselves for others simply because of destiny or what others told them otherwise. If the world they created and shaped is what they see fit to protect, and are willing to make the tough choices for better, then that, in my opinion, is a guardian. A home."

Jase fell silent at his words, but even he looked intrigued. Slowly, a half-grin crossed his face. "…interesting." He muttered. "That's quite a philosophy."

"We both want to protect a world worth saving, and whatever lives we want to share it with. But I'm carving my own path, one day at a time. I just wish Luke can try and be his own guardian, otherwise he'll be nothing more than a mindless soldier."

"We'll keep that in mind."

As both wise men were talking, they were unaware that the doors weren't exactly soundproof. The nearest door just on the left pass the closet was Luke and Shawn's room. Luke and Abis Omega were already sound asleep, but leaning against the wall, Shawn had his arms folded, frowning at his Master's spoken philosophy. In a way, he had something in the back of his saying something felt off, and he aimed to find out what.

* * *

Morning soon arose in the New Vestroia world. The morning was met with the serene flow of water flowing like gentle streams throughout the land. The island and city alike was alive and refreshed. Like filtered nutrients taken in, it was breakfast that fueled everyone for the day. The last of their rations was all that they had let, and like that, they were to thrive on what energy they had left.

After breakfast and hygiene purposes, everyone reconvened in front of the Trailer, where there, they began to discuss.

Shuji belched, signaling his fine breakfast. "Man, well that sure wasn't a letdown!" he laughed.

"Shuji, what do you say?" Maggie scolded in a motherly tone.

The Subterra battler did an eyeroll and looked annoyed. "Ugh, fine. Excuse me."

"Better."

"Now then, it seems we're all settled and rested, are we?" Jase looked over the group, seeing how they all looked to be having some shuteye.

Luke stepped up, ready for the operation. "Yeah, I'm good. So, we ready or what?"

Riaan chuckled at Luke's enthusiasms. "Well Luke, I'm surprised you're really into this? Did you really get rest?"

Luke looked at his master with a raised brow. "Master, of course I did!"

Again, he chuckled. "Relax, no need to get so worked up." He looked towards Shawn. "And you, Shawn, are you well?"

The Haos battler nodded. "As well as I can be."

"Excellent, then we shall begin the mission at once."

Esther turned towards the city, seeing the populace all ready to go and looking to be up and about. "It looks like we'll have to be just as careful as we were in Thermosphere. If not more so."

"You really think the sewers are such a good idea?" Maggie grimaced about going into somewhere so dirty, not to mention the stench could make her puke. Just the thought of it was unsettling her stomach. "Uh, i-is it too late to switch places?"

Shuji moved to her side, bumping her arm with his elbow. He had a smug look on his face. "What's the matter? Can't handle a little raw sludge?" Now it was his turn to finally poke fun at Maggie, and he was savoring every bit of it.

She looked at him with another pouty face. "No! I am _not_ afraid of sludge! Nothing can possibly be grosser than you!"

"Say what?!" Shuji glared down at Maggie at her own defense. The two were gritting their teeth with red and brown electricity colliding from their laser glares.

"Oh geez, it's too early for this." Fly Beetle groaned.

"Uh, n-now just calm down…" Jelldon tried to ease up the two, but being a nervous peacemaker really wasn't going so well. As that happened in the background, the others started to discuss the matter further.

"We'll make sure to keep in touch in case anything happens." Esther said. "We can use our Bakumeters, same as before."

"It's unlikely that there'll be much security within the sewers." Jase explained. "You all should be able to get by, at least until you reach the core. Expect some resistance."

"More accurately, Rogue Zero perhaps." Shawn deduced.

"Precisely."

Luke stepped up with confidence. "Well I say I'm ready to kick their asses! Where do we go from here?"

Jase folded his arms behind his back and looked down at his partner in crime. "We'll have to head to the battle colosseum. It doubles as the lighthouse as I presume correctly from the debriefing." He looked northward, noticing something large up on the far side of the city. It was so far back at night that it couldn't be seen before, but now they can see what looked like a large dome-shaped domain with a prolonged top, much like a radio tower. At the tiptop, see could see a white orb still shimmering weakly.

"So that doubles as a beacon at night." Esther deduced.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Riaan said. "However, the energy they use here is supposed to be less than frequent than Thermosphere. This place also uses water as a means of low energy conservation, so they don't rely on battle energy as often as needed."

Shawn folded his arms. "So then that's how it works out."

"Evidently. We'll enter the sewer when the coast is clear. Then, when we find the right tunnel, we'll take course from there." Riaan turned towards Jase and Luke. "In the meantime, we can count on you to make a name for yourselves in the arena, can we not?"

Jase adjusted his glasses. "Rest assured, I'll make sure that if anything goes wrong, you'll be sure to know." He turned towards Luke. "Now Luke, are you ready?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah I am. I wanna get ready as soon as possible!"

"Well I say quit yacking and not lacking!" Abis Omega retorted. "Rogue Zero, you better hope you sleep well after tonight, because this time we're not running off."

"Evermore, Abis. Evermore." Atmos preached.

The groups gave one last parting towards the other as they went their separate way. Luke and Jase hurried off towards the northern side, where the sun was beaming at his and Jase's backs. Meanwhile, Esther's group was taking the western ways. The two groups walked together north until they reached the same spot as they did last night before the mystery fellow bumped into them. With nods, they all chose to part, with Jase and Luke taking the bridge north, and the others turning the corner. As they all split up, they were unaware of the certain someone who was tailing behind a few pedestrians some ways away. He seemed to be minding his own business, but as he followed to the spot where they all split, he stopped in place, glaring ahead with a frown. "Idiots." He muttered.

* * *

Luke and Jase made way through the city northward, albeit making sure they had little to no distractions adverting them from their objectives. They were certain to be getting closer, as per by the direction set into place.

As they went along, Luke had hands on the back of his head. He seemed to be minding his own business, but otherwise he seemed ever so casual, if not bored.

"What's the matter, Luke?" Jase questioned, trying to make some sense of conversation. "You seem a little distressed. Is there a problem?"

Luke looked beside him. "Huh? Oh, no. Just thinking is all."

"I'd hardly call that a thinking face. You look like someone who'd rather read through a phonebook."

"They don't even make those things anymore!" Luke retorted.

Jase snickered at the insight as his hand was put to his chin again. "Perhaps so. There's a lot evolution going on n the world that even I'm having trouble keep up. Oh woe is me."

Luke slumped his shoulders forward. "If you're trying to tease again, you might wanna try a little harder."

"I assure you, I'm not teasing you. It really is a shame we got teamed under circumstance _you_ wouldn't appreciate."

Luke shot him another look. "Well, yeah! I'd get Shawn probably. And I definitely wouldn't mind Master Riaan." He looked down at the ground as he walked on, very annoyed. "But man this sure stinks."

"You were the one who volunteered. If you wanted a say in who you thought would've sufficed, then you should've spoke your mind when you had the chance."

Luke shot him another irritated look. "What?! I can't just pick and choose. Usually Master Riaan's the right one when it came to this kind of thinking…"

"So you trust his judgement but not your own?"

"W-well I can fight by myself. I got what it takes on the battlefield!" he defended.

Jase kept walking beside, but his pacing was a little slower, getting him a few feet behind. _'And yet, Luke, you still fail to make your own decision thoroughly. It'd only complicate things for you and I if you don't realize this on your own. For now, I'll just watch…both you and your Master.'_

Abis Omega floated beside the calmed Luke. "And do you add Esther to that small list?"

Luke raised a brow at his Bakugan's question. "Huh? Uh…" Looking back at it, the two have been hitting it off…in a way. Luke still didn't know what it was she was or is; in fact, he didn't ask, nor cared. Really, he didn't want to pry since he'd rather keep his business to the battle and get home. But, as he started to think about it, the two have battled alongside each other more than a couple of times. "…hm, yeah, I guess she counts."

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind having her instead?" Atmos inquired.

Luke shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Interesting." The colonel smirked in interesting delight. "Hope she doesn't hear any of this."

"W-what?!" He stopped for a moment in his tracks, looking on with a dumbfounded look as Jase went on ever so casually. He was pink in the cheeks while he was feeling embarrassment creep up his spine. "Hey, wait a minute! What does that mean?!"

"Nothing now. Come." Jase resumed his walk, leaving Luke to stagger behind.

"Gnnngh! Hey! Wait up, would ya?!" Luke hurried beside him again, choosing to dismiss what he meant by the implication…for now that is. He and the Ventus associate went on towards the northern sideways and got closer to the domain that was to be the colosseum.

* * *

"Right, here I go!"

Shuji gripped the manhole cover with all his might. He gritted his teeth as he bent down and hunched over to grab the hefty piece of metal. He was straining incredulously while the others were cheering him on.

"Come on, big guy, put some muscle into it!" Maggie cheered. "You can do it!"

Shuji's face went red as a pained look fell on his face. He knew manholes were heavy, but he didn't think they'd be this heavy.

"Well if this keeps up, this will just get sad." Esther grimaced.

Shawn folded his arms. "You hear that, Shuji? Sounds like you're being made fun of. You gonna take that?"

"Just…SHUT IT!" Shuji mustered whatever strength he had and gave one final scream. Arching back and behind, he stood right up, lifting the heavy cover right over his head like a crown. With a massive, triumphant smile, he looked up over his head. "You see?! I got it…!"

However, he spoke too soon when the manhole's momentum slowly brought him back. Blinking once, he didn't process it until he finally fell backwards, hitting the ground with a pained thud.

Verias popped open on Shawn's shoulder. "Well, at least we have a way in now."

"True." Shawn said as he looked down at Shuji. "Thank you, Shuji."

As Shuji laid on his back with a dazed expression, Maggie walked over to his side, tilting her head with a disappointed look. "Boy, Shuji, you really need to work out some more."

Shuji slowly came to and sat up. He groaned as he slowly came fully upwards and sighed. With a tired expression and sweat on his face, he only glanced at the girl from the side. "What do you know?" he panted. "Like you can lift better."

"As argumentative as we can get, I think we should be getting along our ways now." Riaan suggested.

Esther nodded. "Right." Without hesitation, she moved towards the cover. "Everyone, come on!" She jumped feet-first into the hole, disappearing into the darkness.

Moving next towards the hole was Maggie. As she drew closer, she could already smell the sewage that was making her stomach churn. With one more shudder, she took a deep breath like he was going to submerge and jumped.

"Please don't let it be so dark~!" Jelldon whined as he sank with his partner into the hole.

Without much to complain about, Shawn shrugged nonchalantly. He stepped in front and took a small leap. The next to follow was Riaan, and then lastly was Shuji, who had to gather his strength again and lift the metal over his head again. Wobbling a bit without much momentum, he struggled to keep good ground. With shaken legs at the front, he took a deep breath and made one small leap. He instantly sunk into the hole, with the manhole cover clanging back into place.

Down underground, there was what looked like a dark tunnel, which had so many lamps lined up along the sides. In the center that ran a long ways was a dark river of contents and smells nobody even wants to know about. On either side were thick concrete walkways that had a number of channels flowing everywhere up ahead.

Landing was everyone in the order they fell in. Esther landed on a knee, while Maggie landed on her feet before falling onto her butt. Shawn fell to a knee, as did Master Riaan. Shuji, being the last, fall on his stomach, his face landing on the cement. He groaned weakly in pain.

Up already, Esther took a look around, seeing the large domain of cement roads that connected like bridges. All around, and with lights on the walls to illuminate the way, everything was surprisingly kempt for what they all perceived it to be. "So these are the sewers." She took another look to the walls, seeing how they were all dark and smooth. She reached her arm out to graze the wall, noting how much her fingers glided without much restriction. "Stainless lamentation."

"Looks like this city's sewage system isn't as atrocious as we thought it was." Jase said.

Maggie sniffed the air, immediately recoiling with both her hands on her nose. "Uuugh, no, but it sure smells like one!" she muffled.

"It would make sense." Riaan started off, taking a few paces forward the way they looked in the first place. He stopped when he was several meters ahead of the group. "This city is a reservoir of water, or rather an impasse where waterways come together. If all their clean water is filtered, the residue and backwash would obviously end up down here."

Shawn put a hand to his chin. "That would be ideal. Essentially, this would mean that wherever this city originated from, it must've meant as a filter for the rest of its liquids to flow inland."

Shuji slowly sat up again, looking with a frown like nothing happened. "So wait, you're saying that this dump is also a filter for water." He looked around, raising a row in growing curiosity. Wherever he looked, he noticed the many walls and corridors that were having open ways sliding from upwards, but even there was railing and safety dividers to make it seem like a subway.

Fly Beetle crawled onto Shuji's shoulder. "Huh, does anyone feel that?"

Verias moved on Shawn's shoulder as well. "How strange. I can feel something."

"Like what?" Shawn asked. Suddenly, before the question could've been answered, there was an odd spike in energy that made the blonde stop dead in his tracks for a period. He could've felt something tingle on the back of his neck, and he w]knew it wasn't an insect or rat.

"Did anyone feel that?" Maggie asked, still holding her nose.

Esther's eyes narrowed. "Yes. I recognize that energy as well. It would seem that the battles have begun."

Riaan looked towards the ceiling, frowning heavily as he saw the light right above them glow just a little. "The battle energy is filtering through as we speak. This city's functioning core must have a quicker rate of charge than we thought."

"Then let's get going." Atchibee advised. "If we zero in on the concentration of energy we feel, then we must home in on the right tunnel."

"But how will we know?" Shuji questioned. "There's gotta be like a million of them around here!"

Shawn began to walk. "Well, then we'll know we're close when our skin can't stop tingling."

"Uh…I'm tingly already if that means anything." Jelldon reasoned.

Maggie faced her partner and winked. "Relax, big guy. The lights aren't gonna go out on ya if that's what you're afraid of." Like the others, she started to pace.

"Uh, I-I'm not worried about that. I'm just sensing a lot of energy all around is all. It's-It's not like I'm trying to say it's not that late to call switchies yet, right…?"

"Jelldon." Maggie warned with a motherly tone.

The Pyrus jellyfish whined and sulked.

"I feel that spike that. It's down this way." Esther guided them, with all in tow and trekking through the linked subway of filtered substances. They all made sure to stay away from the railing as well, not wanting to know what waves of sludge got on them. Can never be too careful anymore.

* * *

The colosseum itself was a huge collaboration between what looked like a dome, and what is sought as a radio tower with a white orb at the top. The exterior of the massive domain sat with the shape of a fancy restaurant dish cover. It had stainless silver arches to border the white walls on the outside. It was as big as Thermosphere's dome, and yet surrounding the borders and the dome from four sturdy corners were the legs of the lighthouse. It was all white towards the top, where it had a conical spiral-like chrome twist up towards the beacon. Surrounding the whole colosseum was a massive moat, which was so large that it would've taken forever to find parking in nearsighted spots.

Inside, the stadium rattled from the wake of an attack launched. The wails of a Bakugan even reached the tunnels, which were well lit and chrome, shimmering light blue everywhere.

Walking down the passageway, Jase and Luke were still surprised at how easily the registration handled itself. They just had to give their first names, what Bakugan they had, followed by a few more things that Jase filled out for Luke, and that was all there was to it. Shockingly, they even offered a variety of merchandise, but unfortunately, currency was something they had little hold of at the moment.

"Well, looks like we'll have our turn next." Jase said. "Are you ready to go, Luke?"

Luke pumped his fists, looking at him with an angered expression. "Of course I'm ready! I've been waiting since we got here!"

Jase scoffed as he adjusted his glasses. "Then save your attitude for battle. Remember the task at hand."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Generate battle energy to make the core implode as before."

"Are you ready, Abis Omega?" Atmos questioned.

The serpent Bakugan turned towards the falcon on Jase's shoulder. "Dream on if you think I'm backing out of this now. Let's do this thing!"

Soon enough, two boys around Luke's age were coming into view. They both seemed to have had defeated looks on their faces as they passed the Aquos and Ventus battlers. They could tell they had a rough time, but that didn't matter now. They knew it was their turn next, and that's when Jase proceeded, with Luke walking behind.

They had straight faces as they closed in on the sealed chrome door, which looked a lot like the design of the shields they had to face back in Thermosphere after that close call. Once they were in the all clear, they stood stiff for a few moments before the lights above the door flashed green.

Slowly, the door opened, revealing light.

"Let's do this!" Luke walked in.

"As you say." Jase followed.

They walked out to be immediately greet by a large group of audience. As shocking as it was to see, the layout was a lot like Bakugan Interspace, with seats on high grounds like second-level floors behind invisible forcefields to ensure safety. They all were screaming and hoping or a battle as the four competitors were making way to the two circular light blue crystal boxes where they stood.

As Jase and Luke stood in one box, the two competitors had light skin, both being girls. They each had a purple and white dress on, looking similar to high-class folk. The red-eyed woman had purple hair in a bud, and the blue-eyed woman had yellow hair hanging down from a high ponytail.

"Well don't they look fruitful." Jase teased. "Do they, Luke?"

He shrugged. "I've seen better." Suddenly, the two podiums they stood on began to rise up, startling Luke. "W-woah! Hey!"

The two podium's levitated higher and higher, until they stood about twenty feet off the ground. Looking down, Luke couldn't believe that they were defying gravity. He was at a loss for words. Jase, however, didn't seem to even notice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please." From an overhead intercom resonating from a man high at the top box hanging from the ceiling, there was a man in a white suit with an orange visor. He had an intercom incorporated into his Bakumeter as he acted as the ref. "The first round 5th battle shall now begin. In this battle, we have on the one side, the two sisters who cast out bland and make purple and yellow mix, Citrine and Violet! And opposing them are first-time runners of the tournament, Jase and Luke!"

The audience cheered and clapped for the two teams. The sisters looked smug while the guys seemed disinterested.

"Now, for today's battle format, allow me to reiterate. The rules are two-on-two. It shall be said that as long as one of either side's Bakugan is able to continue and still has enough points, the team shall advance. So then, let's have the battle, begin!"

The blonde known as Citrine pulled out a Gate Card, smirking as she pulled a fast one. "Sorry guys, ladies first! Gate Card, set!" She sent the Gate Card out n the battlefield, which was a clear white island surrounded by a body of water. In the center of the battlefield was a small pool of water, which connected to beneath and around the outside. The Gate Card landed on the island section, where it faded into yellow and spread across the battlefield.

With a smirk, Citrine threw her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Haos Rafflesian!"

Rising into battle from green vines, Haos Rafflesian gave a low growl as its white body with yellow closed petals were shown.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Violet shot her Bakugan next, which popped open beside Rafflesian. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Darkus Freezer!"

Rising into battle, a black and purple Freezer arose with menacing red eyes. The gem on the head, front and back, was yellow.

"Luke." Jase said. "I trust that you will follow my lead."

The Aquos battler shot a look at him. "What the?! Hey, who made you the boss of me?!"

"Why nobody. But, do you happen to have any strategy?" To this statement, Luke fell short of a comeback. "As I thought. Now then, I shall focus on nullifying their attacks. Meanwhile, but look for an opening, understand?"

He nodded. "Sure, let's just get this over with."

Together, both threw out their Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Appearing in green and blue lights, one creature shot into the air, spreading his wings and cawing. Atmos shrieked loudly as he flapped in place, while the blue light underneath revealed Abis Omega, who stood in the pool of water. His slithery body sunk into the water, his upper body and a few arches sticking out as he hissed.

 **Rafflesian: 350 Atmos: 400**

 **Freezer: 350 Abis Omega: 350**

Citrine reached up, slowly arching her arm down to make it look like she was reaching towards them. "Gate Card, open! Haos Reactor!"

The Gate Card opened beneath, making a bright shine that radiated everything. All around, crystals that shimmered and illuminating planets and stars twinkled in space. It was like a majestic land of fantasy, and Rafflesian's body was enveloped in a bright glowing aura around its body.

 **Rafflesian: 350 (+150) = 500 Atmos: 400**

 **Freezer: 350 Abis Omega: 350**

Violet held up her purple Bakumeter, which already showed an ability that glowed purple. "Ability, activate! **Brain Freeze!** " From the yellow glass on the forehead, Darkus Freezer shot a beam of violet energy at went at Abis Omega.

 **Rafflesian: 500 Atmos: 400**

 **Freezer: 350 (+200) = 550 Abis Omega: 350**

"Atmos!" Jase encouraged.

The Ventus Bakugan nodded in understanding. "Right, just as we've followed!"

"Ability, activate! **Winding Winds!** " Atmos' body glowed a bright green aura as an outline. With one flap of the wings, a green gust blew downwards, expanding out and dissipating the incoming attack before it surged too far. The draft reached even Rafflesian and Freezer, who cringed at the sudden backdraft.

 **Rafflesian: 500 Atmos: 400 (+200) = 600**

 **Freezer: 550 (-200) = 350 Abis Omega: 350**

With the two Bakugan unable to react thanks to the winds, there was a delay in the sisters' Bakugan. They were still covered up and recollecting, and that's when Luke shouted. "Now, Abis!"

"Right!" Flying out of the water, the splash alarmed the two Bakugan. They both looked up in shock as Abis was in midair, ready to attack.

Luke pulled out an ability card, which glowed in his Bakumeter. "Ability activate, **Fin Melee!** " Abis Omega slashed his tail at them both in one large swing, making a large blue streak follow an archway around. The two Bakugan recoiled once again as they were overpowered.

 **Rafflesian: 500 Atmos: 600**

 **Freezer: 350 Abis Omega: 550**

Both Bakugan landed on their sides, thudding hard in pain that echoed. "And a strong comeback from Luke and Jase!" the announcer commented. "The Gate Card powered up Rafflesian, and Freezer went to attack, but Atmos countered, and afterwards, Abis added insult to injury."

Violet narrowed her eyes with a growl. "Tch, alright then. I see how you wanna play it." She made another ability show. "Then we can play hardball, too! Ability activate, **Freeze Jail!** " Freezer pointed one of its tentacles at Abis Omega, shooting black ripples with a distorted frequency around them. As they closed in, the air around Abis began to slow down.

His eyes widening in shock, Luke knew what was to go down. "Wait, I know that ability, too!"

"Then we'll take care of it." Jase intervened. "Ability activate, **Storm Chase!** "

Atmos let loose another loud shriek as he began to spread his wings. With momentum gaining from the wingspan increase, he began to spin, much like a drill. With one loud caw, he spun faster with ever second, creating a green cyclone behind him like a tailwind. He went low across the battlefield, spinning so close that the green shredding backwinds were ripping through the crystal and the stardust. The shockwave zipped pass Abis Omega, leaving him to dive back into the water while the shockwaves ran across the battlefield. Atmos zipped pass Freezer and Rafflesian, ripping through the distorted waves and making the Gate Card fragments alike get caught in the turbine.

As Atmos arched skywards, the green tornado following him followed in his arch. When he straightened out, the winds stopped. "Not on my watch you don't cause such a ruckus!" he declared.

 **Rafflesian: 500 (-150) = 350 Atmos: 600**

 **Freezer: 350 Abis Omega: 550**

"What?" Violet gasped.

"No way! Our ability _and_ Gate Cards were stopped?!" Citrine exclaimed.

Atmos cawed as he sailed overhead, keeping the two Bakugan occupied as they rebounded from that shocking surprise. However, down below, they were unaware of something that was long and slithery that passed beneath them.

Jase looked towards Luke. "Now Luke, if you would."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "I know already. Ability, activate! **Osmosis!** "

As Rafflesian and Freezer were looking up, they were rendered open as the pool in front of them suddenly splashed. They jerked forward to see what it was, but to their surprise ten-fold they saw nothing. It was like the wave was created by some odd eruption of water beneath.

Within their confusion, Rafflesian was caught off guard when a talon came from above. Before it had the chance, it was kicked hard in the front by Atmos, making it falter backwards. Meanwhile Freezer was caught in a two-way shock as the Bakugan beside it was struck, and it felt a wind. Looking ahead, an invisible force smashed into its face. It felt like a tail that bashed across the face, sending it sideways into the ground.

 **Rafflesian: 350 (-200) = 150 Atmos: 600**

 **Freezer: 350 (-200) = 150 Abis Omega: 550**

Both Bakugan struck the ground hard, creating a painful shock that morphed them into their attribute colors. They withdrew into their ball forms, retreating as the round was won painfully. Violet and Citrine looked down in sock as their respective life gauges dropped to _**20%**_ and _**10%**_.

Abis Omega and Atmos morphed into ball form next. They went back towards their partners, with Jase showing no emotion, whereas Luke showed overjoy. "Alright!"

"And what a clean win that was for Jase and Luke!" the announcer exclaimed. "Both Rafflesian and Freezer's abilities as well as strength was completely sapped by the likes of Atmos, while Abis went in for the attack. What a combination."

Luke showed a bright smile as he held Abis Omega tight. "Alright, that was worth it!"

"Perhaps so…but stay sharp. There's no telling what they might do next." Jase warned.

"Huh? Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Luke argued. "I thought you already had a plan."

Jase feigned shock. "Why, are you saying that I know everything?"

"No, I'm saying we need to beat these guys, so let's just pull out the card and get this over with!"

"Alright, alright. Relax." Jase turned towards the battlefield. "We'll do the same as before. However, Luke. If they come after me this time, I expect you to return the favor, understand?"

Luke nodded. "Got it, let's do this already!"

"Very well then. Gate Card, set!" Jase threw down the Gate Card, which vanished into the battlefield with a green wave. "Let's go, Atmos! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Atmos once again shot into the air, standing with readiness.

"Bakugan, brawl! Abis Omega, stand!" Following Luke's throw, Abis Omega appeared in the water, rising up like a dragon and roaring as his head craned about.

The two sisters looked towards each other and nodded, as if they understood what it was they needed to do.

"Come on, let's stop them before they even have the chance!" Violet declared.

Citrine looked towards the battlefield with diligence. "You don't have to tell me twice!"

Together, both shot their Bakugan out. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Together, Rafflesian and Freezer arose.

 **Rafflesian: 350 Atmos: 400**

 **Freezer: 350 Abis Omega: 350**

"Ability activate, **Glow Shield!** " Citrine's Rafflesian gave out a low growl as its front eye petal shimmered a bright light. It expanded until it became a forcefield that surrounded it all the way around.

"And there it is, Glow Shield, one of Haos Rafflesian's unique abilities." The announcer informed. "With Glow Shield, Rafflesian is immune to abilities, making him an untouchable Bakugan."

Jase adjusted his glasses, showing a serious frown. "I see."

"Now, it's my turn!" Violet shouted. "Ability, activate! **Zone Bleach!** " Freezer's four red eyes glowed for a moment before returning to normal. Slowly, a bright purple aura enveloped its body, encasing it with great power. As it roared, its power level began to rise to **400**.

"And another unique Darkus Ability! With Zone Bleach, Freezer's power level increases to the same level as the highest power level Bakugan on the battlefield!" the announcer exclaimed. "And furthermore, with each ability activated by anyone, Freezer's power level will go up by 50 Gs! A brilliant move! Now, it looks like it's up to Jase and Luke to turn the defense back to their side!"

Luke's brow furrowed. "Wait, what?"

"Stay calm. There's no need to panic yet." Jase advised.

Luke began to quell some. "So then we can nullify them?"

"Yes. I didn't intend for them to be so arrogant this early on…but it seems we have an opportunity here." He turned towards Luke again. "Once I open the Gate Card, go for Freezer. I'll handle Rafflesian again."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Luke said. "You hear that, Abis Omega?"

The Aquos Bakugan let out a hiss of his own. "No problem."

Jase reached his arm out, pointing his index and middle fingers straight ahead. "Gate Card, open! Evil Clear!"

The Gate Card's illusion appeared on the battlefield. As the ground shimmered vibrantly, the bright energy around Freezer dissipated, and the forcefield around Rafflesian suddenly dissipated into nothing. Once again, both Bakugan were essentially defenseless.

"Say what?" Violet gasped, with Citrine following.

Jase adjusted his glasses again. "I'm aware that those Bakugan have a strong case of defensive abilities. You should've been more adept to offense and defense alike. Take that to note the next time you choose to battle someone. Luke!"

"Got it!" An ability showed on his Bakumeter. "Ability, activate! **Dry World!** "

"Ability, activate! **Green Talon!** "

Abis Omega raised his head and emitted a loud shriek. In the next instant, the water beneath him shot straight up in a pillar, gushing like an erupting volcano. The water poured skywards at such speeds that it was making the stadium shudder some. As the water morphed, Atmos flew in from the side of it, cawing loudly as he arched his way into Rafflesian. The shocked Bakugan was anchored good with his vines, leaving him an open target for Atmos to aim for. The red gems on Atmos' chest shimmered brightly, and then once charged, fired two green laser beams that shot like arrows at the front petal. In one big blast, a green explosion enveloped Rafflesian, making its shouts fall on deaf ears as a smoke cloud or fire and smoke dispersed in its spot.

As Freezer was in shock of its own, it was unaware as a liquidy shadow appeared over it. Looking up, it saw a swift image of Abis Omega in a massive water bubble darting in a steep dive right into the face. He crashed head on, making a massive explosion of mist and water that erupted like a geyser of its own right. Together, both eruptions made a magnitude that shook up the entire battlefield.

Everyone inside looked surprised as the battlefield was sprayed with smoke and mist that quickly dissipated as it did with this battle. Both Violeta and Citrine watched in shock as their Bakugan rolled to their feet, their life gauges falling down to _**0%**_.

"It's over! The match is over!" the announcer shouted.

The audience clapped and yelled out in various expressions as the smoke and mist dissipated. In place of them were Atmos and Abis, the former flapping and the latter on land. Both morphed into ball forms and shot back to their partners, caught with ease.

"The winners are Luke and Jase! And with a dazzling and shocking display of strategy, they move onto the next round!"

Both their opponents sunk to their knees in shock and dismay at their loss, but Luke jumped in glee. "Yes! Yes! I knew this would be easy!" He kept jumping up and down, happy of his sound victory.

"Well, seems fighting Rogue Zero's been proven the bare benefit after all." Jase said. "But we still have a long ways to go."

"But we'll make it, right?"

Jase snickered. "We'll see Luke, we'll see. For now, let's just focus on the next round at hand."

"A sound idea." Atmos agreed.

As they spoke, the light high above shined, taking the battle energy once again.

* * *

"You think it's down here?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Well if you say so."

"…look, up there! I think I see it, don't you, Jelldon?!"

"Yeah…at least I think so."

The group had been trekking for a short while now, and Esther was taking the team for the long ride through the vast sewers. By now, even Maggie had gotten accustomed to the smell it had, but that could also mean her nasal cavities might need to be looked at. Everyone had been following the battle energy that their Bakugan have been keeping track of. And so far, its lead them down to a tunnel where they all congregated a point where their skins were shriveling with small pulsations.

Reaching the prolonged end to where the railing connected in front of a large, circular doorway, the four noted how chrome it looked, and beside it was a padlock.

"Looks like another padlock." Shawn commented. "It looks the same as the one in Thermosphere."

"So you think this is all intentional?" Verias questioned.

Shawn shrugged. "Probably. So far, this city seems more in line and follows a certain theme. Thermosphere wasn't like that, it had a bunch of jumbled themes in one place. But compared to here, it had more security measures."

"Bordered walls…massive vents…tournaments for power…and yet here, it's open water, clean sewers, and finally a more functional power system every other day." Atchibee was listing off everything each city had, but even she was at a loss for what to do. "Something about these two systems is more than just coincidence."

"Perhaps so, this couldn't be a coincidence to begin with." Esther said. "They even have similar styles to an extent. Which means…" She turned her attention towards the padlock, where there, she stepped before it with a serious expression.

"Oh! Oh! Do you have an idea of what the combination might be?" Maggie questioned.

"I just have an idea."

"Heh heh, this oughta be good." Shuji smirked, having a snobbish tone in it. "Getting all that stuff in Thermosphere is one thing, but I bet here it'll be-!"

Esther pressed a multi-digit code that went by the only number that she pointed at: 6. Once she hit enter, the padlock gave off a glint, forcing Esther to move back. Shuji froze in place with his mouth open, but his expression was that of one gawking in disbelief.

"There, just as I thought." She said. "It _did_ work."

The circular chrome frame in front of them slowly opened up, rippling like water towards the ends. There, they could see down the open corridor.

Shawn grinned. "Well I'll be damned."

"Impressive for a first try." Riaan complimented.

Shuji stammered back, pointing in disbelief. "W-wait, hold on! Time out! You mean you already figured it out?! How'd you even do that?!"

"What did you even type in anyway?" Maggie wondered. "I bet it was some random code that you studied, right?"

Esther turned back towards them, smiling ever so casually. "Actually…it was something Luke showed me."

The others were taken back by her casual statement. As they were like statues behind her, she faced the open doorway. _'Luke did what now?'_ they all thought.

"You see, it's a long story, but Luke typed 666 on the doorway in front of the core. If they were that similar, then it would work this time, supposedly."

Shuji sulked forward. "You mean Luke taught you that?" he grimaced.

"Well that's a surprise." Fly Beetle said.

"Yeah. Makes you wonder what else he taught her." Maggie smirked. It wasn't meant to be so crude in thought, but the little girl's implication crept through everyone's mind like a parasite. The question was better left unanswered as Esther marched on without an emotion to spare.

"Come on." She ushered.

"Right!"

The group went on their way down the chamber corridor. As surprising as it was, the core's corridor was a lot more bright blue than they perceived it to be. In fact, the walls were nothing like the sewers; even the smell was fresh, much to Maggie's relief. Even the ceiling was shining so bright that they thought the sun was peering through the water above. It was like walking through a glacier and an aquarium alike, only with a strong, pulsating feeling all around them.

They all ran along the bright blue chrome floor, making quick time towards their destination. As they ran, Shuji kept the guard held well. "Okay, so where do we go from here?!"

"Beats me, but we'll find out once we get closer!" Shawn exclaimed.

"I've been expecting security around here to be more intensive, but it seems we've had our guards down for nothing." Riaan said. "Does this mean we're going the wrong way?"

"All this battle energy I feel says otherwise!" Verias shouted. "Look, up there!"

Everyone trekking caught sight of something up ahead. Esther ran up to where she stood in front of it, looking up with a dreaded and serious expression as the others carried that over towards them. They all looked surprised somewhat as they stood before an enlarged domain, where the lighting above the tunnel ahead seemed to be yellow instead. It was also there that there were several guards posted, all of them wearing the same armor as those in Thermosphere.

A guard turned towards the group, reaching outwards with his arm. "All of you! Freeze!" The other guards turned and looked ahead with hostility, some of them even unsheathing their weapons.

Shuji stepped back in shock. "Uh…uh~…"

"Uh oh, looks like we got trouble." Maggie grimaced.

Some of the guards poised their weapons, ready to attack. "Identify yourselves at once!" one shouted.

"This is a restricted area!" another exclaimed.

From the looks on their faces, it looked like they weren't taking anything lightly. In fact, they looked rather hostile. The others had to hold their guards rather tightly, otherwise it was going to look bad for them, if not worse. Shawn pulled out hi fencer, while Riaan pulled out his own blade. Together, master and student stood before their friends, ready to defend.

"Everyone stand back." Riaan ordered. "This can get ugly."

"We know." Esther said. "Everyone, stay together and…" She fell short as she felt something off about herself. Feeling her body get light all of a sudden, she thought there was another change in gravity. "What…?"

"Huh? HAAAAH!" Shuji freaked out as he was looking at his hand, which was starting to disappear. "My hand!"

Maggie was looking down at her feet and skirt, seeing her body and Esther's beside her slowly fading from the ground up. "Is this teleportation?!" The Darkus battler exclaimed. She was met with a shocked Maggie and a wailing Jelldon beside her, and together, they vanished.

"Maggie! Esther!" Shawn reached out to them as they vanished, but he was too late. When he looked at his hand, he was wide-eyed upon seeing his hand starting to fade. He gasped louder as the teleportation crept up his arm. When he turned towards his other side, he saw his other arm was visibly fading away.

Shuji raised his hands to his head as he watched his stomach fade. He shrieked loudly in panic as he and Shawn vanished at the same time, leaving their spots with only four glints that soon dissipated.

Riaan looked back towards them, his eyes wide in disbelief. What he had just seen was unorthodox, but even more so, it rendered him astonished to where he was caught off guard before a shout forced him to turn ahead.

"Hey!" A soldier pointed his blade ahead. "You! What happened to your friends?! Answer me!"

His brow furrowed in detest over the situation. As annoyed as he was and as confused, he regrettably had to force that to the back of his mind. _'This isn't good. They were teleported away.'_ He poised his sword, ready to take action against the small legion by himself. He bent his knees, leaning forward in readiness. He didn't know what happened to them, but he had to answer that after he claims victory. _'I'll have to worry about them later it seems. Rogue Zero…just what kind of ambiguity are you at this point?'_

The soldiers moved closer to surround him, and Riaan stepped forward to slash his blade.

* * *

Appearing in a bright flash, Esther and Maggie had their eyes closed. When they felt their bodies getting heavy again, they opened their eyes. Together, they found themselves looking at the brown ground, blinking once. When they processed it, Maggie was the first to speak.

"Are we dead?"

"No, it can't be that." She stood up, gazing up at the area all around her.

As her head craned, she and Maggie looked around to find that they were all alone. The domain had a black ceiling, much like the one in Rogue Zero's transport room. The ceiling lights were bright, with four huge bulbs joined in the center like an overhead ceiling lamp. The border was all circular like a battlefield was intended to be, yet the arched walls were bright blue chrome. Looking at now compared to the schematics of the city, they were more confused than ever.

"Were did we end up at you think?" Maggie questioned.

"You're in a secluded battle area that's restricted."

The familiar voice alarmed the two girls and their Bakugan. Gasping, they whipped their attention towards the front. There, appearing and standing beside the other several meters out was Killian and Ariella, the latter having arms crossed with a smug look on her face at the looks on their faces.

"Ariella! Killian!" Esther exclaimed.

The Aquos woman chuckled. "Well hello to you, pest."

Maggie stepped forward, glaring at Killian. "Hey, wait. I know you!" She pointed an accusing finger towards the Ventus battler of the bad guys. "You were that guy who I fought back in Thermosphere!"

Killian nodded his head. "Guilty is charged."

Atchibee glared from Esther's shoulder. "What is this all about?" she growled.

"Uh…yeah! You just teleported us without warning!" Jelldon timidly stated.

"So sorry about that." Ariella's facetious tone made her sound just the right level of sarcasm. "But we have a little debt that we came to collect from you. Seems you've done a lot in our transporter, have any shame to bare?"

"For the record, that wasn't our doing." Maggie deadpanned.

"Whatever. You and your little friends have done more than enough to cause trouble, so we're just going to keep you in this secluded place. The only way you'll be able to leave is if you can defeat us. Sounds simple, right?"

Esther's glare hardened. "You fiend…!"

"Oh what's the matter? I thought you'd be pleased to battle against us this time around. After all, that so-called friend of yours held up against Maximus for a short while, did he not? If he can pull off that, then I don't see why you can't either."

"Ariella." Killian interrupted. "No more talk."

The Aquos woman arrogantly snorted at her comrade's expense.

The Darkus and Pyrus battlers of the group were giving off looks of annoyance with how low Rogue Zero went in regards to teleporting them against their will…for the second time now. They were getting very tired with them, and now they were only allowed out if they defeat Rogue Zero here and now.

"This a trap, it has to be." Atchibee said. "Something's very wrong here."

"Yeah." Jelldon agreed.

"Maybe so, but it seems we don't have an option at this point." Esther told them. "It looks like only the winning team will be getting out of here. If we want to see the others again, we'll have to push through!"

Maggie raised her fists with a scowl of her own. "Those Rogue Zero jerks are playing dirty now! This is so unfair!"

Esther's blue eyes glared ahead at the foe. "Maggie…"

With a sigh and sulking over, the girl hung her head down. "Yeah, I know." She instantly perked up, glaring at Killian. "Let's get this over with! I got a score to settle with bug boy over there, and I'm not passing this opportunity up!"

Killian got into battle position. "That so? Then bring it!"

The four had a heated deadlock; Maggie and Esther, against the smirking Ariella and serious Killian. The battle to decide who was to leave the secluded domain has begun.

* * *

In another similar battlefield, the layout was very much similar to the texture and construction Esther and Maggie were transferred to, only instead of dirt on the ground, there was solid white. The ceiling was also much darker in tone, and the lights were vaguely dimmer

Materializing in its circular domain, a fragment of particles shimmered, giving illusions that had a hue coming into solidification. Appearing in place were Shawn and Shuji, the latter still cringing from what he thought would be his demise.

Opening one of his eyes, the Subterra battler realized he was still alive. "Huh?" Getting his footing together, he looked around, seeing that it was just him and Shawn and the others gone. "Wait, Shawn?"

"Yeah, Shuji?" the Haos battler questioned. Like him, he looked around in questioning of his own. "Looks like we were teleported somewhere."

"Seems so, but where exactly?" Verias inquired.

"I can't be sure just yet."

Shuji shivered in place, his teeth chattering from the chill that went up his spine. "Man, I really gotta get used to this whole teleporting thing…"

Fly Beetle turned on his shoulder. "Huh?"

"What? What is it?" Shuji turned in the direction where his Bakugan was facing. He and Shawn alike looked towards the other side of the dome-like domain, their shocks rising on their faces. They gasped in surprise.

Standing was a pair of boots belonging to someone, while on its left was a floating chair's antigravity contraption. The person sitting on the chair was cackling up a laughter. "Welcome, flies caught in my web. You may now bask before the genius that is what you can call, an 'ambush'."

Both Shuji and Shawn's glares hardened. "You…" Shawn grimaced.

Far on the other side, Hendrix was standing with arms folded beside Cesar, who was smirking while adjusting his glasses. They seemed to have been waiting for some time. Cesar bowed his head in courtesy. "The great Cesar, in the flesh."

"Okay, what's the big idea?!" Shuji barked.

A tick mark grew on Cesar's face. "Heh? What was that?" He whipped his head up from his bow, looking peeved. "You dare ignore my introduction?! Why what an impudent dead brain species you are! Why I have the right nerve to-"

"Cesar." Hendrix's quiet yet calm tone was what broke of his ranting. The Haos Rogue Zero member snorted with another adjust of his glasses.

"Right…better to save my breath for a more refined audience I suppose." He huffed. "Typical humans."

Shawn swiped his arm. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Is this a setup?!" Shuji exclaimed.

Hendrix didn't bother changing his stance. He was a stone-cold statue, one that seemed intimidating the more they looked at him. "No one is leaving this domain unless one of us is left." He said. "If you intend to advance, then know the consequences you are about to face."

Shawn's eyes narrowed, his fists balling. "…so then if we win, we get back to where we started."

Hendrix nodded. "Yes."

"BUT!" Cesar interrupted. "Only if you can beat us." He smirked with his ever so high confidence. "Sounds like a fair deal to me. So what do you say?"

Shuji and Shawn looked towards the other with serious, but also painfully unnerved expressions. They had a feeling something was wrong, but now that they were away from Master Riaan, who knows what was going to happen to the others. Knowing the circumstances, this was their one shot. They both looked back ahead, their feet stepping up.

"Ah~, so then we have a deal then." Cesar guessed. "Splendid."

Shuji raised his knuckles, cracking them with a fixed smirk on his lips. "I'm gonna wish you wore contacts pal, because those glasses are gonna fly off that pretty face of yours."

"If it means seeing the others make it out of this, then you've left us no choice." Shawn said. "We accept."

Hendrix rolled his neck to one side, cracking the bones it held. "Then so be it."

The Subterra and Haos battlers of the two opposing groups readied themselves for their own scuffle to come.

* * *

As Luke and Jase were in the corridor, both were sitting on an eccentric white bench, which had a dark blue cushion that was surprisingly cozy. They both frowned as they were waiting for the first round to be over. They were cut off from their thoughts when they heard loud shouting from the stadium.

"What?" Luke wondered.

Jase looked up at the monitor that was adjacent to them. It was ovular in shape, projecting an image of what was going on at the moment. It was a projection showing a familiar Hyper Dragonoid and Goblinball roaring as they were standing triumphantly over a fallen Stug and Subterra Hynoid. Both looked battered and beaten, and the audience was clapping like crazy.

Luke shot up from his seat upon recognizing the two Bakugan. "Wait, those are…"

"And that's it, battle fans! The match is over!" the announcer exclaimed. "The winners of the last first-round match is…Maximus Rogue, and Xander Hellion! A big round of applause for them and their show of domination!"

Once again, Goblinball and Hyper Dragonoid roared up towards the ceiling, exerting louds shrieks that distorted the air around them. Behind them, both Pyrus and Darkus battlers were unfazed.

"Well, well, an easy crowd here, too." Maximus smirked.

Xander had a smug look as he crossed his arms. "What a bunch of lightweights."

Looking at the screen, Jase showed visible annoyance. "So they're the challenge now. This is far from fortunate for us."

Atmos popped open on his shoulder. "What should we do?"

Jase put a hand to his chin, thinking deeply of the situation. "We'll need to rethink this through. This won't be easy. We'll need to stay many steps ahead if we hope to win against Hyper Dragonoid and Goblinball alone."

Beside him, Luke and Abis Omega were another story. As they looked up at the monitor, they were seeing the Bakugan that were damned by a man who seemed to be taking hidden delight. It was like hell was but a beach party, and the sun was fire that burned everything, even in their background. The bitter scorn he was feeling upon seeing Maximus' face was making him grit his teeth in anger.

"Maximus…"

In the arena, Maximus snickered as he continued smirking.

* * *

A sword slash was followed by the sound of tearing. Another loud shriek from a guy wailed through the corridor's vaults. With one more body falling backwards, Master Riaan held his mighty sword in a horizontal swipe position with a straight face. As seconds past after the last body fell, he calmly straightened back up and sheathed his weapon of choice.

Looking around, he saw that many of the bodies that were already on the ground all around were groaning, and others were silent. In some instances, bits of red were sprinkled. He knew the consequences, as well as the risks upon doing what he had to do in self-defense, but he offered no apology to an enemy.

"Blame your own lack of reasoning against the choices you've pinned upon yourselves." With that, he looked on, staring ahead at the orange tunnel that was sure to lead to the core. He could see just how far away it was, but it shouldn't be that great of a length if he started moving now.

"I'm sorry, Luke, Shawn. I'll do what I can to help. Hang in there just a little longer."

He started off towards the tunnel's entry, leaving only his footsteps to hollow and echo throughout the domain.

Far behind, way far behind the tunnel and bodies, there was a pair of boots that clanged. Slowly advancing to a stop, the green-eyed man with red hair stared ahead with a frown. He glared daggers as he watched Riaan's back like a hawk.

"…" Time slowed down drastically as he began his first step towards the scene ahead, his long red hair shifting like a wave behind him.

The hunt was on.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 12 and all of its glorified glory. Sorry if the chapter was more or less lackluster in battles. It's really more of a buildup chapter for the all the rumbles to come next chapter. Depending on how much I fit in next chapter with all these preluded fights, it may take 2 chapters, but we shall see. Hope you all enjoyed the conversations and the insight of the characters again! Reviews are appreciated as always!**


	13. Merciless Trap - Part I

_A low, malicious chuckle resonated from Cesar. He, along with Rogue Zero, were in the lab a few hours after the incident regarding the transporter's destruction, and the untimely mess that was made. Having withdrawn, they found themselves in the sanctum of the mad scientist's lab._

" _Welcome, my dubious colleagues." He greeted nonchalantly, with fingers folded so as to look more sophisticate. "I trust that you all know the reason we are gathered here at this time."_

 _Ariella snorted. "Let me guess, it's because of that transporter, right?" She took in a hefty sigh of frustration. "I told you we should've stepped in when we had the chance, and now look at what's been done."_

 _Killian looked nonchalantly away with an eyeroll. Xander snorted back in retort. The others seemed unfazed._

" _It was just a minor setback." Hendrix assured._

 _Ariella shot him a look. "'Just a minor setback' you say? Those brats are still at large in this city because of this 'minor setback'!"_

" _Well I certainly fail to see how that changes things the way they are now." Xander shrugged. "If Maximus wanted us to intervene, he would've said so from the beginning."_

" _And you think it's any other reason besides that?" she accused._

 _Having enough, Killian stepped in the center. "Okay~! Let's just take a deep breath and just pace ourselves, okay?" He faced Ariella. "Ariella, let's just be fair about this and agree this was nobody's fault, okay? I'm sure we can compensate from this."_

 _Ariella crossed her arms with a scoff. "And just what makes you my trail boss? You still lost to that fat bozo and his stupid bug."_

" _Yeah, and lost to them how many times now?" By the sound of his statement, Ariella was taken back with a low growl emitting from her throat. "Thought so." He gestured towards Cesar. "Cesar, good buddy, please continue?"_

 _The Haos battler nodded. "Why thank you, Killian. Finally, we can get back on track! Now then, as I was saying…" He started to press coordinates into his controller fixed in his armrest. He was making sure that the inserts were all correct as holographic blueprints of the transporter had been demolished. It enlarged in the center, so everyone can see it. "As you all can see, from this 'ordain conflict', we have lost our main communication to our home. As such, we're down to secondary communications."_

" _You mean messaging with faxes and words?" Xander clarified._

" _Yes, but worry not. I should have it fixed as soon as we manage to deal with the mess at hand."_

 _Maximus stepped up with a smirk. "And this mess is precisely why you've brought us together. Isn't that right, Doc?"_

 _Cesar smirked. "Yes."_

" _So then it would be better to get to the point then."_

 _Cesar shot and index finger to the bridge of his glasses and adjusted them along the bridge of his own. "It's as you've asked. I will be the first to admit that while we've had some leeway about, it's finally set."_

 _Killian raised a brow. "What is?"_

 _Rather than verbally comply, Cesar snapped his fingers. The echoing of the fingers shot all throughout the dark room, where there, six lights shined from right underneath mix massive platforms with cases reaching up towards the ceiling. In each container, to everyone's shock, there were six different Bakugan inside each one._

 _Altogether, the casing and platforms lighted make the attribute diagram. In front of them all was a black and purple machine-like creature that was looking down, meaning it was offline. On the far end, however, there appeared to be another android or cybernetic spider-like creature with many green eyes and red pincers. The case beside the black machine was another machine, mimicking the appeal of a many-legged spider with a tube-like head and yellow spokes jutting out from behind. In the three remaining tubes, however, the rest seem to look a lot less mechanical, and more organic. One looked a lot like a snake, but with six head attached to the hood. The other looked like an El Condor, but it had a triangular chain around its neck. And lastly, inside a tube of altered, chemical liquid, there was a Bakugan with a trident in hand. It was attached to tubes and breathing bubbles as its conscience was coming around._

 _Cesar raised his arms and gestured into the air. "BEHOLD~! My creations! Aren't they just lovely?!"_

 _Maximus looked up at the black and purple machine, his smirk beneath his hood evident. "Yes, just as I had pictured it. Well done, Doc."_

 _Cesar flicked his locks. "Well deciphering those blueprints are as easy as lobbing softballs. Now then, I should warn you that they're still adjusting to the enhancement I placed on them. They're nowhere near as potent as the forbidden abilities, but they should be nice backup if you ever need it."_

 _Hendrix nodded. "We'll keep that in mind."_

 _Killian slowly walked around the El Condor Bakugan in its case. He looked up with shock, but in a good way. "Not bad…not too shabby at all." He reached into his pocket, holding up his Moskeeto. "What do you think, Moskeeto?"_

 _The black and green Bakugan hissed for his answer._

" _Are you still trying to communicate with your Bakugan?" Xander questioned. "You can push that to the back of your mind, because those odds are as good as you scoring that hottie Ms. Vergo back home."_

" _Shut up! You know nothing!"_

" _Just saying."_

 _Hendrix looked up at the six-headed serpent before turning towards Cesar. "And they'll be ready by tomorrow?"_

 _Cesar nodded. "Yes, without a doubt. I trust that they'll suffice when the time fits."_

" _They better, because I'm getting sick of losing to those Earth brats." Ariella exasperated._

" _Now, now, no need to start fires yet." Maximus stepped in front of everyone, looking ahead as if peering into meaningless space. Everyone turned towards him as he had centerfield to the game. "In time, my friends. We'll all get what we desire most. Killian, I trust that in a little longer, our Bakugan will come around. And Ariella, we shall make them pay. We just need to bear with the resources we have for now is all." He held up his Goblinball in his palm. "Now isn't that right, my fearless pet?"_

 _Inside his ball form, the Darkus Bakugan was stirring. He groaned and grimaced, but his hisses were becoming more vocalized. It was like a child learning to speak._

"… _Ma…ster…?"_

 _Ariella's brows furrowed. "What was that?"_

" _EUREKA! It's already beginning to work!" Cesar joyfully exclaimed. "The Bakugan are beginning to awaken from their subconscious states! Their bodies have dug deep into the adaptations! It's only a matter of time before the others are awaken!"_

" _Alright, we get it! No need to blow a fuse over it." Xander stated. He turned towards Killian, giving him a distressed frown. "Guess I owe you an apology."_

 _Killian waved him off dismissively. "It's fine. At least now we can communicate to some extent."_

"… _creee…." The Ventus Moskeeto hissed._

 _Maximus smirked in delight, a small chuckle escaping him. With his hood still down, he seemed more intimidating than before. "Looks like we'll have time to play with our trapped mice after all."_

* * *

"Gate Card, set!" Ariella threw the Gate Card out towards the battlefield. It slid into place, fading into blue that spread across the ground. She brought her arm back with a smirk and threw out her Bakugan first. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Popping open on the battlefield, a massive claw was raised. It punched the air tightly, and arising with it was Aquos Clawcer, groaning angrily.

Esther narrowed her vision, knowing what she had to do. "Bakugan, brawl!" She tossed in her Atchibee, who popped open on the battlefield. "Atchibee, stand!"

Arising in a purple light, a pair of wings with a scary pattern flapped, and arising next with a burst of screeches was Atchibee.

 **Clawcer: 450 Atchibee: 400**

Ariella lifted her arm first, readying her ability. "Ability, activate! **Shield Crust Delta!** " Her Bakugan lowered his pincer and pinched the claws together. The claws began to shimmer a bright blue shade, charging up energy for a blow that started with the arm being reeled back and then thrust forward, ending a blue, deep, shredding crescent at Atchibee.

 **Clawcer: 450 Atchibee: 400 (-300) = 100**

"Let's go, Atchibee!" Esther lifted her arm, readying an ability of her own. "Ability, activate! **Scan Blaze**!"

Atchibee's eyes began to brighten in deep shimmering red. She let out several screeches as the crescent went right for her, but red, heated energy waves expelled in all directions from her eyes. As the attack closed in, it fizzled out.

 **Clawcer: 450 Atchibee: 100 (+300 +200) = 600**

Atchibee remained stationary as Esther glared at Ariella. "You're as predictable as before when we battled in the past." She retorted.

Ariella smirked maliciously. "That may be, but you still aren't anywhere near the level of power that I possess. I'll prove it, with this!" She lifted her arm showing off another ability. "Ability, activate! **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Her Clawcer opened his claws again, this time instead gathering up energy to manifest into a charging sphere of bright blue. As the energy swirled in, his power level bumped all the way from **450** to **850**. Once charged, his arm jutted out and he opened the claws a little wider. Shooting at Atchibee, a beam aced with so much intensity that the made the ground beneath shudder.

"Esther!"

Hearing Atchibee's call, the Darkus girl nodded. "Right, let's do it! Ability, activate! **Darkus Stream!** "

As Atchibee fluttered in place, a lavender, if not bright purple, whirlwind surrounded her. It acted like a veil that twisted and turned, slowly enveloping into a tornado that encompassed Atchibee clearly. The blue blitzing beam sailed right at the shrilling whirlwind, but instead of ploughing through it like Ariella thought, it dispersed into thin blue streaks around it, hitting various parts of the battlefield.

"What happened?!" she panicked.

At the top of the tornado, it began to bend downwards, pointing right at Clawcer. He looked up, seeing that in the center's top was Atchibee. She was as clear as crystal in his red eyes as she dove down, the purple tornado surrounding her. "Here's a coupe de grace! Hnnngh!" She arched skywards into an uppercut, the tornado's edging sending Clawcer flying backwards in agony. He slammed against the ground hard, so hard that the tremors made dust beneath stir up.

 **Clawcer: 850 (-300) = 550 Atchibee: 600**

The tornado veil fizzled out, revealing Atchibee in one piece.

Maggie balled her fists with a cheery smile. "Alright! Yes!"

Ariella's distaste was evident on her face. Her patience wearing thin, she turned towards Killian, swiping her arm. "What are you doing, waiting for dinner? Get in there!" she barked.

"Alright!" Killian retorted. "Keep your pants on, alright?" He looked down towards Moskeeto, the back at the battlefield. "Alright, Moskeeto, you know what to do."

"…rea…dy…" he hissed.

"Easy, save your strength for the fight big guy…Bakugan, brawl!" he threw him in. "Moskeeto, stand!" Popping forth from a bright green light, Moskeeto exerted a strong wind as he arose into battle. He hissed loudly in sheer intimidation.

 **Clawcer: 550 Atchibee: 600**

 **Moskeeto: 450**

Killian moved his arm up, readying an ability card. "Ability, activate! **Needle Diffuse!** " With his Moskeeto's needle sticking out and ready, he folded his wings and went diving at Atchibee.

"Here it comes!" Esther warned.

"That's our cue!" Jelldon gasped.

Maggie nodded. "Yup, sure is!" She grabbed Jelldon and readied herself. "Let's get in there, Jelldon! Bakugan, brawl! Jelldon, stand!"

Popping out in a red glow, tentacles shriveled as the walking jellyfish arose for battle. He stood at **350** Gs.

Maggie popped in an ability card, making it glow red. "Ability activate, **Morphed Deflect!** "

Jelldon shriveled and shuffled in front of Atchibee, maintaining a guard as Moskeeto came in. He dove so fast he couldn't stop, and when he thought he was going to skewer Jelldon, instead, he bounced off him like a trampoline. The insect hissed loudly in shock as he went bolting at Clawcer instead. To everyone's shock, Clawcer was struck hard in the center by Moskeeto. The impact was enough to make him fall over again, thudding against the dirt.

 **Clawcer: 550 (-300) = 250 Atchibee: 600**

 **Moskeeto: 450 Jelldon: 350**

"Aw yeah! Way to go, Jelldon! That's showing them!" Maggie cheered.

Jelldon's body jiggled some from the shock, but it was a good vibration that went through him. "Teehee, that kinds tickles."

"Nice save, Jelldon. I appreciate it." Atchibee praised.

"Don't mention it."

Clawcer struggled to stand, but his body was feeling a numbness take over it. He could barely move; it was like a parasite was taking over and numbing his nerves. He weakly moved his claw, but that didn't do any good.

Ariella growled in vivid frustration. "Gnnngh…what are you doing?! Get up!" Her orders were harsh, but try and he might, it was no use. Clawcer only weakly moved his arms about, getting little to no help.

"Forget it." Killian said. "With Needle Diffuse, a numbing toxin prevents you from activating any abilities."

"Gnnngh…"

"I'll deal with them. Ability activate, **Frequency Shaker!** " Moskeeto began to vibrate and move his wings in high beats. The hissing he emitted was loud as shrilling green shockwaves expanded from his body, enveloping both Atchibee and Jelldon alike.

 **Clawcer: 250 Atchibee: 600 (-200) = 400**

 **Moskeeto: 450 Jelldon: 350 (-200) = 150**

Killian watched as his opponent's Bakugan were shriveling in pain from the high frequency. "How's that?!" he shouted. "Go, Moskeeto!"

At his command, Moskeeto went diving at them again, his claws bared right for Jelldon.

"Jelldon!" Maggie shouted.

"H-Huh?" Barely hearing her muffled voice, the jellyfish turned his attention towards around. He saw the look on Maggie's face, and that was sign she was ready. Blinking once, he got the message with surprise. "…oh! Right!" He faced Moskeeto again, uncovering from the frequency that rang through the air.

Maggie smiled as she raised her Bakumeter. "Esther's not the only one with a new trick! Ability, activate! **Jolt Eraser!** "

The frill-like surrounding of Jelldon began to glow, emitting a small ring of red static that zapped the air around him. The static started to crackle at a much faster rate than before, until at last a red, electrifying discharge expelled forward in a fury of many red lightning bolts. They defended Jelldon from the frequency, as well as travel along the soundwaves, reaching Moskeeto and harshly zapping him. The Bakugan reached loudly in the red lightning that circuited through him.

 **Clawcer: 250 Atchibee: 400 (+200) = 600**

 **Moskeeto: 450 (-200) = 250 Jelldon: 150 (+200 +200) = 550**

As the electricity crackled around Moskeeto, and with Clawcer still incapacitated, this was the chance they've been looking for.

"Now, Maggie!" Esther exclaimed.

"Yeah! Jelldon and I got dibs on that bug!" she exclaimed. "Jelldon!"

"Got it!" With his ability stopping for the time being, the jellyfish Bakugan reached up and slipped his tentacles around Moskeeto. With a successful hold, the insect was rendered paralyzed and unable to maneuver. Jelldon thus grunted as he discharged more of his red lightning into his stingers, electrocuting Moskeeto further. The insect hissed in pain as for the second time in a row, he felt like a bug zapper. In his stupor, Jelldon brought his tentacles towards the ground, sending him into the earth beneath. Moskeeto hissed loudly as he plummeted into dirt, erupting in a burst of sand.

When the sand dissipated, the tentacles retracted, and Moskeeto was seen morphing into a green ball. Killian looked shocked at the display as his life gauge dropped to _**40%**_.

Esther reached her arm out next. "Atchibee!"

"On it!" She zipped at the stiff Clawcer, passing him with her blades treading purple thin lines from them. The Aquos Bakugan shrilled a shriek as he morphed into a ball, plopping in front of a frowning Ariella. Her life gauge, however, plummeted to _**30%**_.

"Miserable little crab." She huffed.

Both Atchibee and Jelldon reverted to ball forms, returning to Esther and Maggie's hands.

"Yes! We got'em!" Maggie chirped.

Esther nodded. "Yes, but it appears we still have a ways to go."

"Right!"

Both Killian and Ariella bent and picked up their Bakugan, with Killian getting up first. "Seems they've been practicing."

"So it would seem…" Ariella's distaste blossomed into a smirk. "But this makes it all the more worth it."

* * *

In the space where Shawn and Shuji were confined to, they were facing off against Hendrix and Cesar, both ready for battle.

"I hope you are ready." Cesar inserted a Gate Card into his armrest's slot. "Gate Card, set!" He shot the Gate Card from the slot of the armrest's side, shooting it outwards until it reached the middle. There, it faded into a yellow ripple across the bare battlefield.

Next came his Bakugan, shooting out of a slot. "Bakugan, brawl!" His armrest shot out Freezer, who popped open once far enough out. "Freezer, stand!"

Summoned forth was Freezer, who scowled with an echoed shrill.

Hendrix looked at his Rafflesian for a moment, before facing his opponents. Once ready, he threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Like any other Rafflesian that came before, the vines plunged into the ground, holding the black and brown Rafflesian up as he growled out as well.

"Shuji." Shawn said.

The Subterra battler nodded. "Let's do it."

"Bakugan, brawl!" Together, both threw out their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Go, Haos Verias!" Rising up first, Verias landed on his two feet, twirling his staff in front before jutting it out in readiness.

"Go, Subterra Fly Beetle!" A horn arose high before it anchored downwards, where there, it revealed Fly Beetle as his six legs held him up for combat.

 **Freezer: 450 Fly Beetle: 350**

 **Rafflesian: 450 Verias: 350**

Cesar held up his wrist meekly, showing an ability card ready. "Let's get this test started, shall we? Ability, activate! **Brain Freeze!** " From the triangle on Freezer's head, a bright, shining beam went at Verias, while his power level bumped to **650**.

Shawn frowned as his ability showed. "Ability, activate! **Heaven Solace!** " Verias held his staff in front, where a radiant light shot down from above, twinkling sparkles and stars within its divine light. The yellow beam made impact, but it dissipated, nullifying the ability.

"Substandard." Cesar mused.

"Shuji, can you back me up here?" Shawn as Shuji.

The Subterra battler smirked. "Thought you'd never ask." He raised his left wrist, making an ability show. "Ability activate, **Fly Arrow!** " Fly Beetle's tusks unleashed a powerful twin beam of a bright brown shade at Freezer, making the opponent's G-Power drop to **350** , while Fly Beetle went up to **550.**

Hendrix showed a serious face as he faced Shuji. "Ability activate, **Bud Bomber!** " From the small bud-like top that Rafflesian possessed, the buds began to glow and enlarge. Asif like bullets, they fired in rapid fire succession with energy bullets that went to intercept the twin beams.

However, as it traveled closer, Verias reappeared in front of its course, twirling his staff in midair. "You'll have to get pass us first!"

"Ability, activate! **Caroline Protector!** " Verias' staff began to twirl so much that it was starting to make a small bright ring as it circulated about. The brown bombs went into the twirling stick, but like a blender, it was only chopped up and went barreling to the sides of it. With each bomb that pelted it, it only grew more orange and looked like an orange ring. Once gathered enough force, Verias finally twirled it around and swung the staff like a bat, sending the orange energy in a condensed beam that zipped through the rest of the bombs heading his way.

Hendrix covered up as the brown wave struck his Rafflesian, making a large smoke cloud muffle out his groans of pain. A short but strong wind pushed him back a few feet, but he recovered and look ahead with narrowed eyes.

At the same time, the bright orange beams struck the area in front of Rafflesian, making an explosion that sent him soaring onto his back with a gruff grunt.

 **Freezer: 350 Fly Beetle: 550**

 **Rafflesian: 450 (-300) = 150 Verias: 350**

"Haha! How'd you like that?" Shuji mocked with a raised fist.

Cesar, however, maintained his own smirk. "Not bad." He looked towards Hendrix. "Shall we?"

Hendrix nodded. "So we shall."

Cesar snapped his fingers. "Gate Card, open! Hate Gate!"

The Gate Card beneath glowed and shimmered a bright light. As the light was shining, a bright, malicious yellow and brown aura enveloped Freezer and Rafflesian alike. Their bodies convulsed as power surged into them, making Verias and Fly Beetle hold up their guards.

 **Freezer: 350 (+500) = 850 Fly Beetle: 550**

 **Rafflesian: 150 (+500) = 650 Verias: 350**

Shuji looked at the power levels shooting up and went wide-eyed. "Woah, their power levels just cranked up big time!"

"That's the effects of Hate Gate." Shawn explained. "For each ability anyone uses, the opponent Bakugan gets 100 Gs increase for each one. We've gotta end this fast, or else things won't be too sunny."

Hendrix raised his Bakumeter, showing an ability. "Ability activate, **Mineral Plight!** " The brown aura around Rafflesian deepened into an intense brown glow, one that was shimmering like diamonds and minerals from the earth. His power level went up to **850** to match Freezer's.

"Any idea?" Shawn asked. "I'm open to suggestions."

Cesar smirked. "Hmmm, how about this…?" He showed another ability card. "Ability, activate~! **Cool Breath!** Chill them out, Freezer!" The maniacal scientist laughed as though he had heard a really bad joke as his Freezer grunted.

The creature expelled a white, cold mist from his mouth piece, which went at Verias and Fly Beetle alike

Not wanting to take the chance, Shuji smirked. "Heh."

"What?"

"For every attack, you need a counter for it!" He pulled up his Bakumeter. "Ability, activate! **Subterra Seeker!** "

"What?!" Cesar paled.

Fly Beetle stood in front of Verias, expanding his wing shields and presenting the brown accents. The magma color appeared, and the heat resonated and repulsed the mist. As if going back in time, the cloud blew away from them, heading right for Rafflesian and Freezer alike. Both Bakugan grimaced with shocked growls as the white cloud passed them, swallowing them in its chilling wake.

When Fly Beetle closed his wings, he looked ahead, seeing both opponents covered in frost. "Looks like someone needed to chill out." He joked.

 **Freezer: 850 (-200) = 650 Fly Beetle: 550 (+100) = 650**

 **Rafflesian: 850 (-200) = 650 Verias: 350**

"NOOOO~!" Cesar despaired, having hands on his head. "What's the meaning of this?! We can't activate any abilities now! What did you rodents do?!"

Hendrix grunted in annoyance.

"Ready?" Shuji wondered.

"Ready." Shawn answered. "Ability, activate! **Siba Feral!** "

"Ability, activate! **Horn Buster!** "

Together, Verias pointed his staff and Fly Beetle aimed for Rafflesian. Verias made one big jump above, having his staff overhead and ready to swing. With a loud, shrieking howl, the simian unleashed a bloodcurdling roar that shuddered the earth and air alike. He slammed his staff down straight on the frozen Freezer's face, making the ice and frost accumulated on it shatter and break.

The bright brown electrical blast of energy shot straight from the horn, shooting across the ground from Fly Beetle towards Rafflesian's center. Like Freezer, ice and frost blitzed everywhere as he was enveloped in a ground-shaking tremor.

 **Freezer: 650 (-200) = 450 Fly Beetle: 650 (+200) = 850**

 **Rafflesian: 650 Verias: 350 (+200) = 550**

Both enemy Bakugan started falling over, but they stopped when they instead morphed to ball forms. They plopped in front of their masters, each frowning as their life gauges dropped.

 _ **Cesar: 80%**_

 _ **Hendrix: 60%**_

Both Verias and Fly Beetle went back to Shuji and Shawn, who caught them with big smiles on their faces. "Yeah!" Shuji cheered. "How's that!"

"We got them that time." Shawn grinned.

Hendrix knelt and seized his Rafflesian. Cesar bent over and picked up his Freezer. The two enemies shot their opponents a grimacing look of annoyance; Cesar more so than Hendrix.

"Seems they've given us a fight." Cesar mused, smirking. "Good, very good. I do hope my expectations don't fall behind."

"I doubt it." Hendrix glared ahead, prepared for the next round.

* * *

Riaan was making way down the orange-lit corridor that lead towards the core chamber, at least to what knowledge he was aware of. He trekked nonchalantly, and yet at the same time, he couldn't help but feel so preoccupied with something the bugged him.

' _It should be down here. This path leads solemnly towards the chamber…yet it's still so far.'_ Luke's master was mentally exasperating at how long the tunnel ran. He couldn't help but feel a sense of impatience take over him. It was rather nostalgic. _'Hm, seems as though Luke's behavior got to me. Speaking of Luke…'_ He stopped to look left and right, seeing that he was alone. Once he figured he was isolated, he could look down as he reached and tapped coordinates into his Bakumeter. Once they were put in, a small holographic projection of a screen showed over the Bakumeter. It revealed what looked like a battle happening at the moment.

S the battle went on, Riaan showed ample surprise. "Well I'll be…"

…

"Ability activate, **Hermit Missile!** " The plump battler with an Aquos Stug gave the command, which was followed with the hermit crab-like Aquos Bakugan remaining still as its four protruding spikes on the back of its shell lit up. They expelled from the shell, barreling in an arch down towards Abis Omega.

"Right! Counter!" Luke deduced aloud. "Double ability, activate! **Diamond Shower** , plus Fusion Ability, **Blue Mega!** "

Abis Omega's diamonds began to exert a lot of bright energy from them, and the bright blue energy around his body started to make the diamonds shine even brighter. "Alright you overgrown crustacean, how's about I make you wish you stayed hiding in that shell! HRAH!" Raising his head high, Abis Omega let out a loud, menacing shriek from his mouth. His body exerted bright blue diamonds in an expanding funnel. To add fuel to the fire, it was releasing a lot of bright energy currents, making every diamond look like a bright blue meteor with tails. The spiraling funnel was like a storm that enveloped the four incoming projectiles and powered through, striking both Stug and the Pyrus Verias that was the partner. Both Bakugan morphed into ball form and plopped to the two battlers who fell to their knees and looked down in shame.

Luke balled a fist, raising it high out of joy. "Yes! Another win!" he cheered. Behind him, Jase looked towards the side, adjusting his glasses so callously.

"Not so sublime as what I had expected."

"And with that, ladies and gentlemen, we have our first finalists for today's battle tournament!" the announcer above declared. Below him, the audience cheered loudly for Luke and Jase.

Luke waved his arms around, smiling wide while Jase stood in silent remark.

…

Master Riaan observed with little surprise on his face. If he was having a poker face of trying to mask any shock, then he was doing a good job at it. "Well this a first. Seems Jase and Luke are faring better than what I thought."

"You sound so callous about it that you seem to be lacking faith."

The voice made Riaan show some length of modest surprise on his face. He frowned as the familiar voice from behind made him come to recap on who had that voice in familiar aspects. To his own dismay, he figured out who it was.

Without looking, he answered. "Well I can't lie when I say I hold little expectations."

The figure behind stepped up. "I told you and your nuisances to stay out of my way, and look at what happened to them. They're gone now, and it's all your fault." The figure stopped several meters behind, showing a hostile look on his face. It turned out to be the same guy from last night, the one who has been keeping tabs on them. The savior in question, as well as affiliation unknown. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Riaan closed his eyes, looking down at the ground with a frown. "Last I checked, you were someone who insisted we minded our own business, did you not? So then why care what happens to us?" His eyes opened as he turned his head to gaze at the man before him. "Wouldn't you call that hypocrisy?"

The Haos man scoffed in light of this. "Hmph, coming from such a tongue. Speak so much and you just might bite it off yourself."

"Ah, but the fangs of irony bear at times of arrogance." At last, Riaan turned to face his unknown adversary. "If you have something to say, then wouldn't it have been best to say something before?"

"Just what are you intending?"

"That's for our own reasons. Who's to say we have to answer to just one?"

"And I say I'm sick of these questions getting us nowhere." His tone was more threatening than before. "Spill it, just what are you doing?!"

It was no use for Riaan's sake. He was in a time-pressed situation, and someone wasting his time refused to leave him be. He would've preferred to play more questions to where they could play with their own swords, but something more appropriate shed its light on the formality of it all.

Riaan sighed. "Then it would seem we're at each other's wits in this tedious game."

"So you think?" he arrogantly snapped.

"If you do not intend to stay out of our way in this situation, then this course can only be answered in the most appropriate manner. I think you know what I'm referring to."

As if reading his mind, the unknown man held up his two fingers, with his Haos Bakugan wedged between. "So be it."

Riaan brought a foot back as he glared daggers at his foe. "Then allow me to introduce myself in full. I am Riaan, of the head of the Revolutia family stronghold. My services are to protect and see the best in others, and it is here you shall face my judgment!"

The person in question brought his own foot back. "Then allow me to add to what I said to you last night. I am Luka Strider, and I am an avenger!" he fully introduced. "Now, if we're done acting so epic and divine, let's get this started, shall we?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." They both shared glare, with magenta eyes narrowed against green ones.

 _ **Riaan: 100% Luka: 100%**_

From Riaan's sleeve, a Gate Card slipped into the fingers. "Allow me to set up ground. Gate Card, set!" He threw the Gate Card outwards, which faded into a purple ripple outward. Once set, he presented his Bakugan between his two fingers. He threw it in.

"Bakugan, brawl! Darkus Luxtor, stand!" Arising in a dark purple light from the floor, Riaan's Bakugan emerged. It hissed loudly as it arose on its hind for a short while, giving it some intimidation through its temporary height.

Without words to spare, Luka stretched his arm out to the side, giving a pause as his eyes shut. He fell silent as the anticipation arose, and once finding his center, his eyes flashed open. "Bakugan, brawl!" He threw into white and purple Bakugan. It rolled outwards to a stop, paused, and then popped open. "Bakugan, stand! Haos Alto Brontes!"

Arising into battle, the clown-like Bakugan emerged, cackling a laugh as he stood opposing Luxtor.

 **Luxtor: 600 Alto Brontes: 600**

"I'll display what I impose!" Riaan lifted his Bakumeter, showing an ability. "Ability, activate!" He then reached out. " **Eye-Ray Hammer!** " From the three eyes that Luxtor had, three dark purple beams shot at Alto Brontes.

 **Luxtor: 600 (+200) = 800 Alto Brontes: 600**

As the beams traveled towards Brontes' center, Luka showed no visible care. "A short start. Ability, activate! **Shining Nightmare!** " As the beam barreled closer towards Brontes, the Haos Bakugan crossed two of his arms, and then unfolded them. They emitted glowing energy that manifested into shimmering silver axe blades that he swung, making yellow trails arch that diverged the three beams into different directions around the Bakugan.

 **Luxtor: 800 Alto Brontes: 600 (+400) = 1000**

"Hmph! A protector who can't even make me feel any less challenged isn't even worth being called a protector." Luka scoffed. "Just what are you protecting to begin with?"

Riaan held his arm beside him. "My very home of course. Ability activate… **Silk Harness!** " Luxtor raised his head and the small inner pincers widened a little. Expelling from between was a long line of silky, milky thread that shot like a beam at Brontes. The Haos Bakugan covered up using his axe arms, but they only ended up being enveloped in the silk. As the arms enveloped in the substance, Brontes' arms got heavy and lowered like cuffs. He looked back at Luxtor in question.

 **Luxtor: 800 Alto Brontes: 1000 (-400 -200) = 400**

"You nullified my ability and lowered my power level." Luka sneered.

"Indeed I have. Now, ability activate, **Alvert Impact!** " Luxtor hissed loudly again, and from his eyes again, three more powerful lights began to manifest. Once charged and surged into full circle, a frequency was heard briefly before three dense beams blitzed across the ground, heading right for the incapacitated Brontes.

 **Luxtor: 800 (+400) = 1200 Alto Brontes: 400**

The beam narrowed in towards Alto Brontes, but Luka bared his Bakumeter again, this time showing angst. "Quit it with stalling! Ability activate, **Atmosphere!** "

Brontes' eyes glimmered a bright yellow for a second, and then he began to cackle a laugh. His laughter was what was pushing his thin arms to pry loose and strain their way out of the hold they were in. They broke free of the binds, and his laughter went into segmented chuckles as his four purple hands were facing skyward, generating four silver gyros with bellow blades that sliced and cut as they shot at the beams. Two of them went spinning and met the three beams hands on, causing a stalemate between the clashes. Evidently, the remaining two beams bypassed the collision, heading towards Luxtor as his defenses were down. The two sharp small planets began to cut and graze his sides, causing him to hiss in retort.

 **Luxtor: 1200 (-400) = 800 Alto Brontes: 400 (+400) = 800**

The two cutting edged blades kept swiping and flying about, ramming into Luxtor. With little mobility, the Bakugan could only hiss in utter annoyance as his beam-like projections finally blinked off, just as the two other gyros disintegrated after finally letting up themselves. Finally, the remaining gyros dissipated, and Luxtor was relieved.

"You should try to be more prepared." Luka retorted.

"So you say." Riaan retorted. "Very well then, if you wish." He reached his arm out, commanding his Luxtor. "Go!"

"Brontes, you too!"

Both Bakugan either hissed or maniacally laughed as they launched at the other. As pincers met four arms, the two were close and were in a beef match, and neither looked like they wanted to lose.

* * *

In the depths of the corridor, a pair of footsteps was heard, two of them actually. Both resonated from boots and shoes of those individuals whose backs were shadows in the light. Even from inside, they could hear the many cheery people just aching for a battle.

"Seems the crowds rather excited." The taller of the two said casually. "You think they're expecting a blood bath?"

"Who cares?" the other figure said, though his tone was more of impatience. "We're here to be kicking ass, right?"

"…yes, I suppose so."

The Bakugan on the taller one's shoulder popped open, facing forward. "So it seems we'll be facing them once more."

"So it would seem. But luckily this time around, we have an understanding of what needs to be done. Right, Luke?"

The person turned, the light showing his face to be Luke as he frowned at the colonel. "I know. These guys are as annoying as before, and strong too."

Jase looked forward, smirking with hands behind his back. "Another understatement perhaps."

"It's not an understatement, it's the truth!"

Abis Omega popped open in the air beside Luke. "Alright you guys, let's just save the chitchat for after we kick these guys to the curb, alright? I just wanna make sure they got a message from us."

Luke scowled as he angrily faced forward. "Yeah, alright."

"And now, may both competitors please enter the ring!" the announcer from outside exclaimed.

"Seems like it's time. Remember the plan like we discussed?" Jase asked.

Luke gritted his teeth as his aggravation grew. "Gnnngh! Yes, I remember!"

"Well alright then…let's go."

Together, the two male humans walked out side by side, venturing into the light of the arena, where they were met with some cheers and applause.

"And here we are, folks, the final round of Troposphere's Tag Team Tournament Extravaganza! The surprising twist of turns that had made these two climb and swim in two different ways, throwing everyone in a tailspin, please welcome Jase and Luke!"

The two remained silent so as to stay on course. While Luke was pleased with the cheers before, he knew who their opponents were now, and he needed all his energy to make sure they got the full extent of his wrath.

As if on cue, through the cheering, another pair of feet entered the platform on the opposite side of the battlefield. Appearing as intended, Luke's eyes narrowed at the recognition of a hooded Maximus and a frowning Xander. They both still had some level of malice that annoyed Luke to no end.

"And now, their opponents, and the ones who have been knocking around others all bout, we have Maximus Rogue, and Xander Hellion, both making their ways to the finals with nothing less than pure extreme!"

Once again, the crowd cheered, albeit louder.

Maximus folded his arms, observing the two with a frown. "So you've made it all the way here then, Luke. After what happened last night, I thought you would've preferred hiding in a ditch until you sprung an ambush." He then smirked. "Unless you got too antsy."

The snarl Luke gave off intensified.

"Luke. Now is not the time to diverge." Jase retorted.

Luke backed off. "Yeah, sorry. We'll stick to that plan."

"Do you think Rogue Zero can handle these chumps by themselves, Max." Xander questioned.

The hooded man lowered his head. "We'll find out soon enough. Now I do believe the curtain is up, my friend. Take your place."

Xander stood still as the platform beneath them began to move skywards. The platform beneath Luke and Jase also went up, both escalating slowly until each platform was several meters skyward. They both were at the same elevation, with both sides ready it seemed. The crowd's cheering was louder than before as well.

The four faces showed. Maximus scoffed as he took his hood off, revealing his horned crown and wily, wicked expression.

 _ **Xander: 100% Jase: 100%**_

 _ **Maximus: 100% Luke: 100%**_

"Now then, without further interruptions, may the battle please…start!"

"Luke." Jase said.

The Aquos battler stepped forward. "Do it!"

Jase adjusted his glasses, giving them a ashine as the Gate Card went shooting from his hand. "Gate Card, set!" The Gate Card thus reached the island part of the battle domain, where it faded into a green ripple everywhere.

With Atmos in hand, Jase readied to throw. "Stay on guard, Atmos…Bakugan, brawl! Atmos, stand!" Popping out of ball form, a green light expelled from the ground, manifesting into a large wingspan falcon that cawed loudly.

Luke was next. "Okay, here we come, Rogue Zero! Bakugan, brawl! Abis Omega, stand!" Launched out onto the island first, the blue sphere plopped into the large pool in the center. There, it popped and enveloped in a blue energy that morphed into Abis Omega. He roared loudly as his slithery body arched in the water.

Maximus smirked upon seeing the competition. "Shall we present?"

"Absolutely." Xander scoffed.

"Then let's go." Maximus brought his arm back, ready to throw in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Goblinball, stand!"

"Bakugan, brawl! Hyper Dragonoid, stand!"

At the same time, both balls popped open, with the Pyrus one spinning. At that instant, a strong wind kicked up, prompting Luke and Jase to steel themselves for this big tussle. Abis Omega and Atmos both braced themselves as well, this time watching as a malicious black, wavy energy eroded from beneath, and a small, thin fire whirlpool expelled two Bakugan that took flight with folded bodies. Shooting into the air, both Bakugan unfolded, expelling another wind as Hyper Dragonoid and Goblinball surfaced for a shrieking start. Their bellows were so massive that they made the airspace around them tremble.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atmos: 400**

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 350**

Looking at Goblinball, Abis Omega scowled. "Oh great, that ugly eyeball again." As if understanding, the Goblinball shrieked down in retort towards Abis' annoyance.

"Do not tamper with them just yet." Atmos inclined. "They are formidable foes. They won't be baited so likely."

"Yeah, I know…"

Jase looked calmly ahead, watching as the battle was to begin. "Luke, I believe that I can give us the start?"

Luke gave Jase a s look. "Fine with me. Let's go!"

Jase held up his wrist, signaling an ability ready to be used. Now then, let us begin! Ability activate, **Typhoon Chase!** " Atmos cawed loudly as his body was enveloped in a green aura. He flapped his wings profusely, summoning up a large gust that blew string winds to rebuff Hyper Dragonoid and Goblinball.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atmos: 400 (+100) = 500**

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 350**

The wind blew about, but it wasn't enough to deter either the enemy battlers. Fighting against the wind, Maximus pulled up an ability. "Ability activate, **Darkus Slave!** " From Goblinball's wings as he flapped, many of bullet-like bright purple projectiles went shooting at an alarming rate, racing at Atmos as his power level dropped all the way towards **100**.

"Not so fast. Ability, activate! **Winding Winds!** "

Responding well, the green aura around Atmos stayed put while the whirlwinds he was making condensed and turned green. As the dark projectiles blitzed onwards, they met the green winds, canceling the other out entirely.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atmos: 100 (+400 +200) = 700**

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 350**

The winds this time were making a strong enough tempest that buffered Goblinball and Hyper Dragonoid. The distraction was what Abis Omega needed.

"Now, Abis Omega!" Atmos yelled.

"No need to tell me twice!" The serpent Bakugan arched into the water, his whole body vanishing deep within the wild blue yonder.

"And it looks like Abis Omega is taking advantage of the terrain once again." The announcer stated. "Just where will it come up to attack?"

Maximus looked calm, as to where his associate showed less than a displeased disposition. The Darkus leader glared ahead. "Xander, go."

The Pyrus cohort nodded. "With pleasure." He swiped his arm to the side. "Hyper Dragonoid, time to go fishing! Ability activate…"

As he roared out, Hyper Dragonoid expanded his winds to avoid being drafted by Atmos' green whirlwinds. He held his forefront and raised his head high, his body flashing a white aura briefly. In an instant, it all separated slowly separating into two.

" **Dual Dragon!** "

The two Hyper Dragonoid exerted a menacing roar as either took the sides of Goblinball, as if acting as a safeguard.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500/Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atmos: 700**

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 350**

As the three-to-two confrontation was about to begin, Jase held his ground with a little more lean into it. "Looks like we'll be needing to gain some ground after all."

"Just like you said, right…?" Luke drew himself away from the train of thoughts, his own track leading him to the plans he and Jase made earlier.

* * *

 **30 minutes ago**

" _Okay, so what was it again? You kinda lost me." A stumped Luke looked towards Jase as if he grew a second head. It was so much to take in that he even looked more pouty than ever._

 _Jase adjusted his glasses once more. "I'll explain it in brief again. I'm saying we must take everything we know about our enemies, and turn that against them."_

 _Luke folded his arms in annoyance. "You make it sound so easy." He sniped._

" _I assure you, it's not. Maximus and his associate are both whimsical battlers. It's as you said, they posses a lot of power that makes it too vulnerable for us to handle ourselves. We'll need whatever they used before and take notes."_

 _Luke turned away. "Wait, now we're taking notes? Last I checked, I don't have any paper."_

" _Focus."_

" _I am! You're just making it more complicated than it should be!"_

 _Jase sighed as he tuned his head about. "Well then if you're really desiring a brief summary of the strategy, then here's what I suggest." He pressed a few points on his Bakumeter, making a small projection screen show. Inside it were two panels beside the other. They revealed Hyper Dragonoid and Goblinball, both them and their readings showing. "Take a look at this, and tell me what you see."_

 _Luke leaned in, giving it a quizzical look of wonders. "Hmmm…is this another trick question? Because all I see are just their pictures." He answered irritably._

" _Their individual features make it so that a direct approach is considered suicide. We can't defend and attack as before, they know much better than that logic."_

" _So then you're suggesting guerilla attacks?"_

" _Well if you stopped to listen, then we'd know by now." Luke went silent as Jase aforementioned him to. "Alright then. What do we know about them other than their incredible powers? Luke, from what we've seen in your battle, Maximus uses more wits and attacks with force when the defense points are the weakest. When he can't cover his own defenses, he leans towards Xander, who has a more dynamic style of fighting it seems."_

" _So in a sense, as such the way you and Luke do, right?" Atmos questioned._

" _Hey!"_

 _Jase snickered. "Well technically, so it may seem. But let's jot down the abilities that we are familiar with. We know that they have a few abilities that can power themselves up drastically by at least 300 Gs, so those ones are to be weary of and to nullify. And as he have learned, the Darkus Slave subtracts 400 Gs…but also, there's the abilities that we may have not have seen so far."_

 _Luke kept his arms folded, giving Jase a look. "Is this getting anywhere?"_

" _The Hyper Dragonoid has that ability combo that can make itself clone. That alone is a mess, and will have to be stopped. So Luke, if you can occupy Hyper Dragonoid for just a short while, I can divert Goblinball. Whoever takes the middle man will have to play defense until both their defenses are lowered."_

 _Luke groaned angrily. "There! That's what I was looking for! Seriously, you take too long to explain all this!"_

" _I'm sorry, I thought you would be interested in knowing your enemy in detail. That is half the battle, right?" Jase smirked._

 _Luke grunted again. "Uuugh! But I know Goblinball already. I faced him like twice now…"_

" _And do you know much of Hyper Dragonoid?"_

" _Well…no."_

" _Well then there you go. Take down the support and leave it all vulnerable."_

 _Luke grunted in annoyance. He really wanted to face Maximus again, but he didn't want a repeat like last time. It would just be degrading. If he was to make any efforts this time, he had to trust Jase's opinion. "Fine." He huffed. "…though I wanna take him on…"_

" _Well if you have a strategy, feel free to pitch in. I'm not objecting. I'm just stating facts."_

 _Luke remained silent._

" _So then we'll follow my strategy then. Just occupy and exploit Hyper Dragonoid the best you can. We'll group up and take them on evidently when we see fit they are vulnerable."_

* * *

"Double ability, activate! **Pyrus Volting** , plus **Blitz Sparta!** " Following the directives, one Hyper Dragonoid howled as he reeled his head back, gathering pyrokinetic energy that surged and pressurized into a sphere of fire. Once ready, it was blasted in a pressurized fire beam that was aimed down below. It struck the inners of the pool water, making it steam and fizzle. The one Hyper Dragonoid flew over it, intensifying the blast and arching it about to smoke out Abis Omega, who was hiding beneath the surface. Meanwhile, the other Hyper Dragonoid was crossing his arms with fists balled. Once unfolded, a searing blaze enveloped the body. It lunged at Atmos at missile like speeds, and moving in admirably fast. It ripped right through the green whirlwinds, and Atmos glided off towards the side to evade the impact. However, the heat and the shockwaves that followed were what he rode on to gain some distance, even if it did sting some.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+300) = 800/Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+200) = 700 Atmos: 700 (-200) = 500**

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 350**

Underwater, Abis Omega was slithering about to avoid getting cindered and turned to fish food. As he maneuvered about with serpentine motions, he soon looked up, realizing that the real Hyper Dragonoid was straight above the water, opening his mouth to ready after blast of fire.

"Luke!"

Luke showed his arm, revealing two ability cards layered over the other. "Double ability, activate! **Dry World** , plus **Sea Helix!** "

As Hyper Dragonoid reeled his head down and released the blistering stream of fire, it surged at such a speed that it seemed impossible to get away from. It drew closer, but suddenly the water erupted in a pillar that surge into the fire, immediately putting it out.

"What?!" Xander exclaimed.

The spiral of water bolted upwards and enveloped Hyper Dragonoid. The Bakugan was enveloped in a swirling mass of water with a weaker spiral of water surrounding it. It roared out maliciously as its lungs were screaming from turbulence and water soaking it. It was forced skywards, spit out like a chunky piece of food at its peak. Once there, the Hyper Dragonoid howled as he slowly gained kinetic energy and slowly fell towards the ground. It crashed onto its back hard, making a deep thud erupt painfully.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 800 (-100 -200) = 500/Hyper Dragonoid: 700 Atmos: 500**

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 350 (+100 +200) = 650**

"Ouch." Maximus playfully said. "That looked like it hurt."

"That was just a fluke. Next time he won't be so lucky." Xander defended.

Jase held up his wrist next. "Ability, activate! **Avianna Tempest!** " Atmos cawed loudly as he once again found his momentum and flapped hard, stopping himself from gliding uncontrollably. The falcon took position and began to flap his wings for the umpteenth time, this time generating a pulsating whirlwind that picked up everywhere. A menacing, green cyclone started from the ground and kicked skywards. It swerved from below and swallowed Atmos, making him a silhouette from within. Within, his yellow eyes flashed.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500/Hyper Dragonoid: 700 Atmos: 500 (+200) = 700**

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 650**

Maximus snickered as he showed an ability. "I think I'd want to change that. Ability activate, **Shadow Snatch!** " Goblinball remained stationary as his shadow beneath blackened. He grunted low as a quick line of shadows went racing at the bottom of the tornado, where it found its way inside and spiraled up. It zoomed so fast with the tailwind that Atmos didn't catch it in time. He was snagged all around, his entire body withheld from flight. Atmos dropped to **500** again while Goblinball shot up to **700**.

"Atmos, hold on!" Jase ensured.

"Xander." Maximus warned.

"Yes." He lifted his arm, showing an ability. "Ability, activate! **Item Core!** " Summoned in a fire that surged in front of the two Hyper Dragonoid, the embers dissipated to reveal the axe and shield combo. The axe went down to the real Hyper Dragonoid on the ground, while the shield went towards the one facing Atmos. Together, their power levels increased and combined to make **1400**.

Xander reached out, commanding them both. "Now, sick them! Starting with that snake!" Together, both dragons went towards Abis Omega as he watched them close in.

Maximus smirked as he pulled up his arm. "Then by all means, go ahead. Ability, activate! **Darkus Force!** " Goblinball's mouth widened a little as he conjured up malicious black energy. Once set and charged, it was unleashed in a beam that went at Abis Omega. His power level shot from **700** to **1000** in no time.

"Luke!" Jase suddenly shouted.

"I know!" Once again, Luke shot him a look. "We got this! Ability, activate! **Diamond Shower!** "

Abis Omega exerted a loud shriek as he exerted a large mass of diamond-like energy in am expanding funnel all around. The attack surged with deep intensity, and the one Hyper Dragonoid shielded himself while the other covered up using its arms and axe. The blast wave heading towards him was also repulsed, but jut barely.

 **Hyper Dragonoid (x2): 1400 (-200 -200) = 1000 Atmos: 500**

 **Goblinball: 1000 (-200) = 800 Abis Omega: 650 (+200) = 850**

The enemy Bakugan were all covering up as they were left open as the showering funnel of diamonds surrounded them. Luke balled his fists, ready to strike. "Okay, let's do it!"

Jase reached down. "Gate Card, open! Freeze Enemy!" The Gate Card beneath shined and revealed itself. It glistened brightly, and light beneath was making the diamonds dissipate, relieving the enemy Bakugan. However, they suddenly froze in place, as if time stopped them.

The strain from their mouths were gurgling full of agony.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: (x2): 1000 (-200 -200) = 600 Atmos: 500**

 **Goblinball: 800 (-200) = 600 Abis Omega: 850**

"What?!" Xander gasped.

"We knew using this earlier wouldn't have as significant results in the long run when it comes to the energy discharge, so using it now was suitable." Jase explained. "Not only do your Bakugan lose 200 Gs, but they stop their movement completely, preventing them from activating abilities."

Slowly, the immobilized Goblinball and Hyper Dragonoid began to sunder. From their high heights, they dropped like lead weights.

"Now, Atmos! Ability activate, **Cyclone Brave!** "

"Ability activate, **Fin Melee!** "

Abis Omega let out a menacing shout while Atmos below cawed in deep obligation. As the enemies fell, Abis lunged ahead with his tail flinging about, making blue streaks follow its wake. Atmos, however, was enveloped in the same whirlwind as before, but as he soared at the two Hyper Dragonoid, his body expelled a green, spinning tornado like his Storm Chase Ability did, but he was completely straight, and the green cyclone following had green flaming spirals trailing behind.

 **Hyper Dragonoid (x2): 600 Atmos: 500 (+300 +100) = 900**

 **Goblinball: 600 Abis Omega: 650 (+200) = 850**

At the same time, both Bakugan either swung their tailfin skywards, or bypassed the falling Bakugan; either way, they were both struck at the same time. The two Hyper Dragonoid were enveloped in a small green explosion while a streak of blue went in an uppercut. The Bakugan all shrieked loudly in their agonies alike, and one Hyper Dragonoid clone faded away, and Goblinball and the real Hyper Dragonoid went to ball forms. They fell to Maximus and Xander's feet, rolling slowly.

Maximus smirked. "Nicely played."

 _ **Xander: 40%**_

 _ **Maximus: 50%**_

Abis Omega and Atmos returned to ball forms, caught by their battle partners as they showed pleasure.

"Alright, we got 'em!" Luke cheered.

Jase grinned. "As we've speculated."

 _Still waiting for their turn to come, the two were still strategizing thoroughly, and Jase was standing over Luke as he sat on the bench, looking down at the ground._

 _Abis sat next to Luke, looking down as well. "Well, this isn't easy."_

" _And you're sure that's what you can remember about them, Luke?" Jase wondered._

" _Well yeah, otherwise I was too busy trying to save my own skin." Luke retorted. "Why not ask Esther about this? She probably knows better than me."_

" _Well you're not wrong." Jase teased. He ignored Luke's grunts and eyeroll and looked down at his Bakumeter. He tapped its connections, but on it was nothing but static. "But as you see, we're hard pressed for answers right now. Something's jamming our signals out here. I'm afraid you're all I have for a primary source."_

" _Great…"_

 _Abis raised his head. "Huh?"_

" _What is it?" Atmos questioned._

" _Now that think about it…there was a certain style they had together."_

" _There was?"_

" _Yeah…I think so. Maximus was more of defense, and Xander was more of the frontlines."_

 _Jase out a hand to his chin. "So the leader acts as support to pick up his lackeys? What a strange style."_

 _Luke looked questionably in the opposite direction, his arms being folded. "You really think so? Is that because his powers are more defensive…?"_

"… _or maybe it's to conserve." Jase deduced._

"So it turns out that the leader is more conservative than just beneath that hood." Jase explained. "What their strategy consists of is a main attacker, with the leader waiting to be the killer blow. That's how some wild animal packs work. The underlings do most of the main attacking, get the prey to reduce their own strength. The alpha waits, and then when he finds the right points, he goes for the kill. Knowing that, it's a matter of psychological warfare. Fight fire with fire, or in this case, the pack leader making ambush strikes if needed."

Luke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, looking embarrassed. "I still don't get why you called Abis the pack leader. Wasn't this your idea?"

"But it was your Bakugan who got the information across first, right? He reasoned back. The comment was enough to make Luke blush in annoyance. "Why so shy? I thought you would be flattered."

"S-shut up!"

"Well no skin off our bones yet." Abis mused.

"Stop talking!" Luke whined.

Xander picked up his Hyper Dragonoid, giving a meek smirk. "Okay, so they've been doing their homework. Not bad."

"My thoughts exactly." Xander looked towards Maximus who was looking far more amused than he ever perceived to be. However, he could also see that underlying his smirk, his eyes were another story. They were starting to show some signs of irritation, and he could definitely see that the grip he had on Goblinball was equally as tight as his grip on insanity.

He held Goblinball close, giving him a meek leer. "Now then, I think that play time's a little over. These roaches are crackling my spine…I want to break theirs in kind. Shall you grant me that?"

The Darkus Bakugan growled weakly, as if trying to strain for words. "…creeeehh…CRREEeeeh…"

Xander watched with some level of shock on his face, _'His Bakugan is actually beginning to grow its conscience back sooner. He's allowing that thing to feed on his emotions, and in turn making its body get the strength to fight and adapt.'_ He looked down at his Hyper Dragonoid, which he held in his clutches with some sense of wonder. _'How interesting…is this what Killian was trying to explain about his battle with Shuji?'_

"If it's all the same, I'll start us off this round. Gate Card, set!" With a grunt, Maximus threw a Gate Card out, which faded into purple throughout the ground. "Time to up the stakes! Bakugan, brawl! Goblinball, stand!"

Once more, arising from a ghastly purple light, Goblinball snarled.

"Here we go again." Luke said.

Together, everyone else threw in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

At the same time, Hyper Dragonoid, Atmos, and Abis Omega appeared on the ground, ready for battle.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atmos: 400**

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 350**

Kicking things off, Xander pulled out an ability first. "Ability, activate! **Ruby Wonder!** " Hyper Dragonoid, much like Abis Omega, held his own body's ground and roared out. Channeling outwards from the many edges in his scales, a variety of bright red, diamond-shaped energy shot at Abis Omega, reducing his power level to **50**.

"I'll handle him!" Jase declared.

"Not so fast!" Maximus intervened. "Ability activate, **Darkus Impact!** " His Goblinball faced Atmos, opening his mouth a little and the eye dilating. As it did, the dull filament around it was looking a lot less bleak than what it was perceived to be. With a second's hesitation, the Bakugan exerted a beam of darkness that manifested in front, and it went soaring at Atmos. As it traveled, his power level bumped up to **800**.

Atmos hurriedly moved out of the way, gliding towards his right. He narrowly escaped the beam as it passed on, and he looked back to see Goblinball giving him a deep look. _'What was that just now? Did he just hesitate there?'_

Jase's eyes narrowed. _'What's this…?'_

The red diamonds showered down, pelting the ground beneath like sparkles. The Aquos serpent was hissing loudly and squeezing out of the way, making serpentine motions until he could find room to make it to the water.

"Abis Omega, look out!" Luke shouted.

Abis continued to serpentine through the showering blast. "What do you think I'm doing?!" He moved his head around as he swerved, but even that was making things difficult. Red shards bombarded the space between him and the pool, making a powerful burst of red flashes that shot the serpent through the air and back towards the ground, thudding on his side.

Hyper Dragonoid finally backed off, seeing his adversary at his mercy already. The Pyrus Bakugan descended downwards to land in front of the large serpent, towering with his own might. Abis tried to get up, but that sudden lash of red shards threw him for a loop. He opened an eye to look up, but what he saw a meek blur. Shaking his head to snap out of it, he arose to do battle again.

The Hyper Dragonoid growled menacingly as he and Abis were in a stare down. The two were looking angrily at the other; Abis more so than the Dragonoid. "Whatever it is you're doing, I hope you're satisfied." He sniped.

The Hyper Dragonoid grunted.

"Being subconsciously manipulated rather than fight on your own free will. You even know what you're doing, pal? Because at this point, it's hard to tell." His body arched into an offensive position. "Wake up!"

Luke showed two abilities layered atop of each other. "Double ability, activate! **Dry World** , plus Fusion Ability, **Blue Mega!** "

"Maybe a little splash is what you two need!" Abis' body convulsed, expelling a mass of mist that engulfed Hyper Dragonoid. Using his instincts as a guide, the Pyrus Bakugan expanded his wings and backed into the air beside Goblinball. The two Bakugan looked down at the mist cloud with their somewhat less dulled eyes. In the mist was a glistening light, which almost looked like a crystal ball. Suddenly bursting out of the mist, the glistening water bubble with Abis in it went at both Goblinball and Hyper Dragonoid. Both looked mildly shocked at the rate he shot up, but even more so with the speed that it roared at. "Take…THIS!" In one fell go, Abis Omega charged with all his might into them, colliding in a massive gush of water that exploded like a midair bomb. A giant wave of glistening water fell in all directions from high up, shimmering like sparkles as time slowed down for everyone to take in. They all awed and gasped in shock as the air and battlefield from that sundering blow. Even Atmos had to remain a ways away so as not to get sprayed.

From high above in the explosive mist and drizzle, two misty missiles soared into the ground. Once impacted, they created two large eruptions of a mix of dust and mist, and the ground all around drenched heavily from the impact. Abis Omega dove back into the water, falling in like a long rope.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (-200 -100) = 200 Atmos: 400**

 **Goblinball: 500 (-100) = 400 Abis Omega: 50 (+200 +200) = 450**

Luke pumped a fist and frowned. "Like that!"

As the mist and smoke started to dissipate, it showed Hyper Dragonoid and Goblinball, both grunting as they arose to do battle once more.

"Looks like they still wanna play." Xander mused. "How sad."

Maximus said nothing. Instead, he glared ahead, giving Luke a very serious facial expression. He was seeing the excited look on Luke's face, and to top it off, he felt the surge of energy from high above. The white orb high above was channeling all that energy once again, just like before, and it wasn't to his liking one bit.

Slowly, very much so, the frown turned into a crack of a wily smirk.

* * *

"Go, Atchibee!" Esther announced. "Ability, activate! **Vermilion Jet Black!** " Atchibee's wings flapped profusely, shrouding herself and Clawcer in the combined darkness. With the shroud as cover and Clawcer blind, the red eyes glowed, expelling a bright shock of electricity that crackled around Clawcer.

"Ability activate, **Power Sting!** " Maggie reached out for Jelldon to go to work. Jelldon's tentacles surged with a high jolt of energy as the orange spots on the tentacles glowed brightly. The energy he emitted suddenly discharged when he pointed his stingers at a wily Moskeeto surging overhead. Two harsh jolts went skywards, expelling zigzag waves that closed in. Moskeeto shifted to evade one but the second struck him dead between the eyes. Like Clawcer, a powerful shock went through his body, crackling his joints in pain.

 **Clawcer: 450 (-300) = 150 Atchibee: 400**

 **Moskeeto: 450 (-200) = 250 Jelldon: 350 (+200) = 550**

Both Bakugan crippled towards the ground, thudding hard like shabby rocks. Both Atchibee and Jelldon towered with their own might.

"Alright!" Maggie cheered. "Wait a go!"

Esther nodded in compliment. "Be careful still."

Atchibee listened well, yet Jelldon was looking bashful at his partner's compliment.

Ariella glared ahead with greater annoyance evident in her scowl. "What lead weight." She scoffed. "Getting thrown around like a ragdoll, what pity."

Hearing this from afar, Esther began to grow defensive. "You'd speak to your own Bakugan with such a tongue?"

"How I handle my Bakugan is my choice, girly." She scoffed. "Mind your own business if you don't want to get pinched." As she spoke, her Clawcer was slowly getting back up. "We didn't come here to make idle chitchat with you bothersome fools, and we most certainly don't have anymore luxuries because you just so happened to be meddling upon coincidence. Now you've done it, and this time we're not letting you get away."

"Big words from someone who has a big head." Maggie retorted in a child-like pout.

Killian snickered quietly at the comment.

"You arrogant child." Ariella snorted.

"You shabby witch."

A menacing, if not bloodthirsty, smirk grew on her face. Her lips were so tight they could've chapped any given second. The energy in the atmosphere began to crackle around her as she gave off a vibrant force. "Well child, you sure have some nerve…perhaps it's best that I remind you of some manners. The hard way…" She held up something in her fingers, something that was a lot more different in shape than what was spherical. In fact, it was tri-pyramid in shape. It was blue with lighter blue accents on it all around.

Esther narrowed her eyes. "Hm? What's that?"

"Something that Cesar and his little playing around brought to life. I'm sure you're aware of what these are called, right…?"

"Ariella." Killian held up his own, but his was green instead. The shapes were almost exactly identical, but the patterns were off. "Enough baiting."

Ariella snorted at him. "Fine." She threw the figure skyward, sending it spinning upwards. Everyone's heads followed it skyward as it rocketed towards the ceiling above Clawcer. Once it was at a high enough point, it opened up to reveal a helmet-like head with purple, green, and blue circles on the triangles.

"What…?" Esther trailed off.

"A triangle?" Maggie questioned.

As she looked up, the Darkus battler narrowed her blue eyes. She saw the shape as it unfolded, but she was telling then and there something was starting to fall apart. _'What's going on…?'_

"Come, Bakugan Trap, Aquos Tripod Theta!"

Killian tossed up his Bakugan as well. "Bakugan Trap, Triad El Condor!"

From a green and blue flash high above the space between the two sides, the energy suddenly beamed sown in two green and blue static-filled beams. They entered the space in front of Clawcer and Moskeeto as they slowly arose. The mist and the dust created bloomed about and made a small shockwave race across the dirt. Esther and Maggie covered up to avoid being blown away by its untamed force. Together, they powered through and looked up. To their shock, they saw a pair of orange and white eyes glint through the dust. Once it dissipated, I revealed the two Bakugan Traps.

Tripod Theta was a humanoid, Neptune-like Bakugan with orange eyes and a silver brace over his mouth, lining with the purple face. He had a yellow crown with a bright blue helmet, which connected to a brace on the neck with yellow bolts surrounding it. His shoulders and upper arms had bright blue armor, where the biceps have purple skin. On the front and back were a total of three huge triangle that acted like a mantle. All of them had symbols of tridents in them, with the front being blue, and the back shoulder ones being green and purple. He adorned a blue skirt with bright yellow marks on it. To top it all off, he also had a similar large blue trident in hand like the one on the pictures.

The Bakugan Trap floating right beside him looked a lot like a Ventus El Condor. In fact, that's exactly what it looked like. The only difference, however, was that around the lower half of his body, the Bakugan Trap had a necklace of white beads, and on it were three tiki that resembled his face. One tiki was green, the other being brown, and the other being black and dark purple.

 **Clawcer: 150/Tripod Theta: 350 Atchibee: 400**

 **Moskeeto: 250/Triad El Condor: 350 Jelldon: 550**

Esther looked shocked at the arrival of the new associates. "Bakugan Traps?" she parroted.

"What are those?" Maggie questioned.

Ariella smirked evilly. "Believe me, you'll find out…ability activate, **Power Merge!** " Tripod Theta held up his staff high, where the whole energy line around his body began to emit wavy blue energy. Once he was ready, he brought his trident around, its three spokes stabbing Jelldon in his underside. The Bakugan shrieked out in raging agony as he was electrocuted and enveloped in the same energy rays as Tripod Theta.

"JELLDON!" Maggie panicked heavily as she watched Jelldon scream out in pain. She could see the shock running through him as clear as day, and it was frightening her more.

"What kind of power is that?" Esther worried.

"Hang on!" Atchibee assured. The only reply Jelldon could give was a trained grunt of his own.

 **Clawcer: 150/Tripod Theta: 350 (+400) = 750 Atchibee: 400**

 **Moskeeto: 250/Triad El Condor: 350 Jelldon: 550 (-400) = 150**

Ariella meekly chuckled at her enemy's expense. "Not so tough now, are you? Who was it that you called a witch again, little girl?"

Maggie balled her fists in annoyance. She could feel her own spine tingling in anger and frustration. "…Jelldon, hang on!"

"I'll stop them!" Esther reached her arm out towards the field. "Gate Card, open! Healing Up!" The Gate Card beneath was beginning to glow just then, and the aura began to ignite for Atchibee and the straining Jelldon.

"Nope!" Killian reached out in defiance. "Darkus ability activate, **Black Hail!** "

The El Condor's eyes glinted for a moment, and the green tiki in front rotated counterclockwise, revealing the black tiki in front now. The tiki shined a bright purple light, making a bizarre power that made dark clouds gather above. Materializing out of thin air, black vapor turned into a dark spiraling cloud that thundered and boomed. Coming down from it, small black comets with white and purple filament shot down like arrows. They bombarded the battlefield relentlessly, and the constant pelting even struck Atchibee and Jelldon. Jelldon practically fell over with a shriek as Theta broke off, allowing black streams to drop on him like rain.

"No!" Esther watched in shock as the black beams kept hammering away, continuously pelting the battlefield towards no end. The battlefield's glow faded, unable to give any power to Atchibee or Jelldon.

 **Clawcer: 150/Tripod Theta: 750 Atchibee: 400**

 **Moskeeto: 250/Triad El Condor: 350 (+200) = 550 Jelldon: 150**

"But wait, wasn't that a Ventus Bakugan Trap?!" Maggie snapped.

"Tripod Theta and Triad El Condor are two Bakugan alike." Ariella explained. "While they both can use their attribute's power, they can also use two more. For Theta, he not only had powers of Aquos, but also Ventus and Darkus. And El Condor can use Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus. So in essence, you're dealing with the power of all the attributes except Haos at once."

"This is bad…" Maggie grimaced. "We gotta stop them!"

"I rather not." Ariella mused. "Ability, activate! **Octo-Whip!** "

Theta's orange eyes flashed momentarily, and then from the bottom of his skirt, there was a ruffling about, giving hints to something beneath. Suddenly, the skirt flew open, revealing a swarm of tentacles that went at Jelldon.

"AAAH!" Jelldon looked in a frantic panic as he tried to squirm up. He tossed and turned to scoot upright, but ended up facing away as a tentacle entangled one of his back limbs. He looked back with wide eyes to see himself restraint, and then he saw his other stinger being wrapped around. Next came his two front ones, and then he was lifted in the air above Theta, dangling like a piñata.

Ariella snickered with a cold smile. "I'm sorry, were you trying to counter? I could've sworn that you had other plans?" she facetiously said.

Maggie grunted angrily. "You…!"

Ariella shot Killian a look. "Take care of that other one, would you already?"

Despite her angry tone, he complied. "Sure. Ability, activate! **Needle Diffuse!** " Once again, Moskeeto hissed as he dove straight at Atchibee. He was zooming at such an alarming velocity that Atchibee was caught off guard.

"What?!"

The insect hissed loudly as his steep tackle went nose first. The impact struck Atchibee's abdominal region, sending a deep shock through her body. The Bakugan screamed loudly as she was forced onto the ground, thudding loudly in pain. Her power level thus dropped to **100**.

Esther and Maggie both gasped in worry.

Moskeeto stepped off towards the side, allowing El Condor to float upfront.

Killian held up his fingers, ready to snap. "Triad El Condor…go." He snapped his fingers, which echoed the signal. The eyes of the Bakugan glowed, and his mouth opened wide. Once open, a bright green blast of energy shot from the jaws, beaming and striking the down Atchibee swift and quick. Instantly upon impact, she hollered and reverted to ball form, scooting at Esther's feet. The Darkus battler looked surprised as her life gauge plummeted all the way down to _**10%**_.

"Ability, activate!" Ariella held up her Bakumeter, another ability showing for Clawcer as he raised his pincer. " **Vice Snipper!** "

Clawcer thrust his claw into Jelldon as he dangled by the legs, the claw enveloped in blue static. The impact was strong enough to cause a deep enough jab to the face that it freed him of his binds of the tentacles, but it sent him flying back. As he sailed away, he reverted to ball form, shooting and stopping at Maggie's feet. Fortunately for her, her life gauge only went down to _**60%**_.

"Jelldon…"

"What power." Esther looked back up to shoot glares at the four Bakugan before them. The Trap Bakugan were behind the main ones as they took their stand once more. "Were they really holding onto that trump card this whole time?"

All four Bakugan glowed, two of each returning to their respective masters. Ariella smirked, while Killian frowned.

"Good job, guys. We stuck in there." The Ventus battler praised his Bakugan.

The Ventus Moskeeto hissed loudly, groaning weakly. "Good…goo~d…" he said with a small inflex.

Killian nodded. "Yeah. Good."

"Hmph. Not to shabby for a start." Ariella glared daggers back at her prey, seeing them both glare back in defense. "But let's see just how deep we can dig this hole for them to fall in."

* * *

In the room where Shuji and Shawn were doing battle, a long horn and prickly tendrils collided in the center. The tendrils belonged to Rafflesian as he was subduing Fly Beetle, who was trying to force through.

"C'mon, Fly Beetle, hammer 'em!" Shuji encouraged.

"This isn't getting anywhere." Shawn said, supporting from behind with Verias. "Shuji, have any ideas?"

Shuji looked back at him, showing a rather annoyed expression. "Hey man, I'm trying to save my own skin! I can't think for _everyone_! I'm not Jase!"

Cesar saw their commotion and took the initiative. Smirking with a low chuckle, he raised his left arm, showing another ability. "How impudent of you humans. Ability, activate! **Dark World!** " His Freezer, who was also keeping support, had all four of his eyes glint and glow to a brighter hue. As Rafflesian was wearing away Fly Beetle, one of his spare tendrils swung in from the side, smashing against his thorax and sent him flying back. Opening his wings as he flew back, Fly Beetle caught himself and reduced his drag, allowing a soft, stable landing beside Verias. Suddenly, both Bakugan were starting to feel the atmosphere around them get cold. Their bodies began to feel light as a dark mass slowly enveloped them from various angles. They were slowly closed off from Rafflesian, Freezer, even their own partners. They couldn't even move as some foreign gravitational force was pressing them together, the darkness looking like it was crushing them.

"Verias! Fly Beetle!" Shawn shouted in worry. In reality, what they were seeing was a large black dome surrounding them, black as tar and grimy as sludge. It looked even liquid to the touch.

 **Freezer: 450 (+100) = 550 Fly Beetle: 350 (-200) = 150**

 **Rafflesian: 450 Verias: 350 (-200) = 150**

Cesar snickered as he watched the dark hemisphere engulf his foes. He didn't look at all pitiful. "My, these advanced abilities for these Bakugan are just simply beautiful." He said as he flicked a lock of his hair over his shoulder. "With Bakugan as smart and strong as these, it's no wonder why you feeble misfits keep getting lucky. But now your luck's run out."

Shawn's brow furrowed as his yellow Bakumeter went up. "We'd appreciate it if you didn't treat us like an infestation." He retorted.

"Oh~? Then enlighten me, what is it that I call you?" Cesar hummed. "Lapdogs? Mice? Maybe grass snakes that are better off playing dead."

The line was crossed there. Shawn showed two holographic ability cards layered atop each other, ready to counter. "Ability activate, **Simian Howl!** "

The gem on Verias' head inside the pressure was beginning to glow, generating enough power for a big blast. "Cover your ears, Fly Beetle…!" he grunted.

The Subterra Bakugan continued to strain beside in, grunting heavily in stress. "Gnnngh…it's not like I have ears anyway…!"

The dark, perpetual hemisphere was wavy and so mystic in its features, something that was darkly captivating. However, slowly, a muffled screech was heard from inside, like a banshee was reverberating a loud voice from inside, or someone who was screaming into the face of horror itself. There was a yellow crack on the dome, glinting light from inside. Then quickly after, another one followed. Then another, and then another until they all began to pile up and accumulate to where it was to burst like an eggshell. In one go, it shattered like glass as yellow, pulsating soundwaves went flying everywhere, shooting far and wide to reach out at Rafflesian and Freezer. The Haos Bakugan turned away to lessen a direct debris blow, but Rafflesian was leaning back from the shockwaves that dragged out.

 **Freezer: 550 (-200) = 350 Fly Beetle: 150**

 **Rafflesian: 450 (-200) = 250 Verias: 150 (+200) = 350**

As the soundwaves reverberated, Cesar and Hendrix were covering up from both the strong winds and the howling noise. Meanwhile, Shuji was ready and willing as Fly Beetle stood a good distance off to the side, ready. "Double ability, activate! **Horn Buster** , plus Fusion Ability, **Terra Surge**!"

Fly Beetle growled as another discharge of energy started to coagulate around his horn. As it did, his body had a bright orange aura enveloping it, and bits of the earth and debris picked up from the battle began to surge and spiral from the base of the body up the horn and to the tip. When the beam was fired, a streaky brown bolt had fragments of stone and dust from within it.

 **Freezer: 350 Fly Beetle: 150 (+200 +200) = 550**

 **Rafflesian: 250 (-200) = 50 Verias: 350**

The bolt of stones and Subterra energy struck Rafflesian so hard that a large explosion of dust emerged, sending another shockwave and dust everywhere around. Hendrix used both arms to shield while the antigravity gyro beneath Cesar's chair momentarily lost its proportions, making it topple back and then forward like a rocking chair, as well as give Cesar the biggest backslap he had.

Once the dust subsided, it revealed Rafflesian and his vines conjoined through the cracked ground. He was groaning. Freezer was off to the side, but the shocks of the blast had also grazed him. Fly Beetle spread his legs apart, looking battle ready for more. "Who's ready for more here?" he challenged.

Beside him, Verias raised his staff. "We're not out just yet."

Recovering from his shock, Cesar managed to adjust his glasses and smirk, this one of sheer, wicked joy. His head lowered, giving him a dark hue over his face. "…well okay then…" he raised his head to show his dark glare from the low angle. "It seems mice it is. Hendrix!"

Hendrix stepped up. "I know. Now is the time."

The chair holding Cesar scooted up. "Yes, indeed."

"Hm? What are you guys talking about?" Shuji inquired with a raised brow.

Shawn spread his legs, taking a guard. "Looks like something big is coming." His eyes narrowed. "A forbidden ability?"

"Not quite." Cesar held up an odd-shaped yellow Bakugan in his hand. Without any further warning, he tossed it up skywards. "Now prepare yourselves! Remember well of this tale, as I bring a new twist to the art of battle! Dynamo, stand!"

The figure popped open in the sky, making a yellow flash.

Hendrix, however, opened his eyes and balled his fist. "Please bear with me." He threw a light brown cylinder into the sky, making it pop open as well. "Come forth, Bakugan Trap, Subterra Legionoid!"

In the sky, both a yellow and brown light beside the other, but they shimmered so well that it was almost blinding to a shock Shuji and Shawn. They both watched in awe as two more Bakugan descended onto the battlefield.

The Haos Bakugan resembled much like a white drone spider. It had six legs and a diamond-shaped core on the front of its somewhat cylindrical base. Its long neck had a gray underside and a familiar head from the room it was in when it was created.

The next Bakugan looked like a long, six-headed serpent. It had a thick base where the underside was a milky cream with lines, even going up the neck undersides. The backside had light brown in shade and had dark accents along the skin and going up each neck and down the long body. Each head looked identical with sharp fangs, yellow eyes, and a small horn on all of them.

 **Freezer: 350/Dynamo: 400 Fly Beetle: 550**

 **Rafflesian: 50/Legionoid: 350 Verias: 350**

Shuji stepped back out of shock. "WHOA! Wh-where in the heck did these guys come from?!"

Shawn held his ground, but the shock was clear on his face. "No idea…" He looked ahead in alert. "Verias, stay sharp!" In response, the simian raised his staff again.

The look on Cesar and Hendrix's faces spelled out nothing but a death sentence for these two. They were more than peeved at this point with what had happened, and now they were fixed to settle this.

Shawn reached out to the battlefield he laid at the beginning. "Now, Gate Card, open! Forcement Wind!" Beneath them all, the Gate Card shimmered open glowing brightly. With it, Verias and Fly Beetle started to glow and gain some power, their individual strength starting to rise drastically. "With this card, the Bakugan who are on my side gain 100 Gs times the number of Bakugan on the field with that same attribute." Shawn explained.

 **Freezer: 350/Dynamo: 400 Fly Beetle: 550 (+300) = 850**

 **Rafflesian: 50/Legionoid: 350 Verias: 350 (+300) = 650**

Fly Beetle and Verias raised their weapons of choice, roaring loud for the call to battle.

"Yeah! Now we're taking up down, even with those new toys of yours!" Shuji pointed ahead. "Show 'em, Fly Beetle!"

"Verias, hurry and take the support!" Shawn exclaimed.

Together, Fly Beetle spread his wings and flapped them. He took off from the ground, bolting at the opponents, as to where Verias grabbed his staff with two hands and ran on all fours at the adversaries.

Hendrix remained calm at this, and instead of acting callously, he held up a single ability card from his Bakumeter. However, the ability shined blue. "Ability activate… **Clear Poison!** "

One of the six heads of Legionoid hissed menacingly before it lurched forward, the mouth opening wide to expel a deep blue and violet beam ahead. It expanded out to envelop Verias and Fly Beetle, prompting them to stop in place. The two Bakugan faltered into place as their fronts were enveloped in the blue venomous energy. It quickly spread to cover their whole bodies and fading within.

 **Freezer: 350/Dynamo: 400 Fly Beetle: 850 (-500) = 350**

 **Rafflesian: 50/Legionoid: 350 Verias: 650 (-300) = 350**

Verias suddenly dropped to a knee as the blue beam receded. He could feel his muscles getting exhausted and heavier to manipulate to his will. "Gnnngh, what just…happened?"

Fly Beetle shook his head about, trying to get the haziness out of his eyes. "The heck?"

Legionoid scoffed menacingly at them, as if warning them first hand as all six heads poised for another prompted attack.

"We reduced your power levels back to their base levels. Now then…" Hendrix readied another ability, this one showing being of a glimpse of forbidden in it. Shawn and Shuji looked shocked as they knew what was coming next. "Rafflesian, prepare yourself! Ability, activate! **Chaos Booster-X!** "

A purple core materialized in front of Rafflesian, staying still until it shimmered a bright energy for a moment. Suddenly, it expelled the chords that strapped around the body as before, tangling everything around Rafflesian. The above average Bakugan growled low as the chords sunk into his body, whereas veins started to protrude around his body. The petals had numerous energy courses through it that were molding through the streams and power flow that ran through the plant-like Bakugan. Rafflesian's body grew a very ominous aura as his body thumped. His power level shot all the way up to **550** in less than an instant.

Hendrix reached outwards. "Now, go! Let nothing befall you!"

The Rafflesian gurgled as his vine slowly arose and positioned to strike the ground. "…yes…mas…TER!" With that sturdy inflex, he grunted loudly as he plunged his two tendrils into the ground. Two shockwaves ran across the ground in a straight line at Verias, kicking up a wave of dust as it followed along.

Verias was in no position to dodge. Much to his own surprise, the attack shot faster than what he projected. He meekly stepped back, but that wasn't enough as the two shockwaves burst beneath him. The shockwave and dust combo sent him soaring skywards, howling in distress and anguish.

"VERIAS!" Shawn wailed.

Verias limply fell in pain, heading back towards the surprisingly now leveled ground thanks to the burst of energy Rafflesian gave off. Before he could hit the ground, he glowed in his attribute color and rolled to Shawn's feet.

With the distraction and the thundering soundwaves still booming, Cesar held up his own ability. "Let us make this quick, shall we? Ability, activate! **Gillian Cords!** " The Trap Bakugan that was now known as Dynamo turned its head to face Fly Beetle. With the winds unable to move its sturdy legs, the three red spokes in the mouth region glowed bright yellow and fired a beam, raising its power level to **600**.

Fly Beetle managed to hold his ground from the previous blow, but was shocked with what happened to Verias. "Oh man, Verias…" He felt something odd as a frequency was heard. When he looked ahead, a bright yellow rush zoomed in. "Oh crud-!"

A flashy bright explosion enveloped where Fly Beetle was supposed to be. Smoke billowed upwards as Shuji and Shawn covered up again. As they did, Fly Beetle shot back in ball form at Shuji's feet, right beside Verias.

 _ **Shawn: 60%**_

 _ **Shuji: 50%**_

"What the…?" Shuji looked down in shock, slowly tracing his eyes back up ahead. He and Shawn both looked astonished to say the very least. Both watched as the four Bakugan returned to their respective owners, their thoughts finally processing it all.

Cesar chuckled wickedly in amusement. "Now you see your flaw? You cannot win this time. Surely you know luck at this point can't match the power of Trap Bakugan. Hmm?"

"Trap…Bakugan?" Shuji repeated.

Shawn furrowed his brow. "Sounds interesting." His tone, however, said little of anything but.

Cesar, however, smiled as he whipped his arms up in joy. "Indeed it is! To have reconstructed Bakugan, the study of pheromones they once had, and to find the right surplus of tools to create such vivid extreme weapons! Wonderful, is it not?!"

Hendrix ignored his associate's ramblings and held his hand open, where his Legionoid and Rafflesian were placed. "You did well." He commended, slowly glaring up at the competition. "Now let's get rid of them."

"Yes…" the Rafflesian muttered. "If that's what we need to do…"

Shawn bent his knees to ready himself. "Shuji, watch your back."

"Yeah, same here." He responded defensively. "Looks like we'll need to kick up our gaming skills, too."

"Easier said than done…but let's do it!"

Cesar snickered once again. "Then what are you waiting for? Come!"

* * *

Luxtor and Brontes both hollered as they both their umpteenth stalemate. Both Bakugan turned and pivoted, and neither wanted to accept a victory for the other. Luxtor kept parrying using his pincers, and Brontes kept blocking using his four arms. Luxtor even managed to moved his many mandibles as a sign of intimidation, but Brontes' cynical laughter and smile was equally as bone-chilling. Truly, creepy crawly against creepy clown was a nightmare of its own.

Watching their battle, Riaan was being careful not to make any misplaced calculations. He made sure Luxtor was well raised to be as such, but this bizarre power spike was making his senses go nuts. His eyes widened upon feeling a small rumble go through the ground.

"You felt that too, didn't you?" Luka sniped. As he spoke, Brontes and Luxtor once again broke off from their next stalemate. "That rise in power, that wasn't just coming from us. No, it's from those guys as well."

Riaan grunted in the disturbing revelation. He knew everyone had to be capable battlers, but he didn't peg them to draw out this much strength. _'What kind of strength did they teach their Bakugan to harness? It's unlike anything I'm feeling right now…'_ He straightened his posture, giving him a harsh glare.

"Go ahead, act tough. But that won't save the core now, will it?" Luka reached out with his right arm. "Go, Brontes!"

The laughing Bakugan hunched over and swayed his arms as he swiftly stumbled towards Luxtor.

* * *

Back in the colosseum, the crowd was going nuts over the battle. However, they meant nothing as Maximus had his head down, his smirk showing his fangs. "Tch…hehehe…" He began to laugh low, but it was beginning to grow. His laughter slowly grew cynical, very quickly sending a chill through Luke and Jase's spines.

"Wh-what's his deal?!" Luke snapped. "Did we cork his screw loose or something?!"

"…probably." Jase determined.

Maximus whipped his head out, showing everyone his wide smile and menacing, evil face. He looked like he was laughing so hard that it must have hurt. "Yes, yes, YES! _This_ is the rush that I cra~ve! Knowing that my foe bites back, with venom so puny yet so intimidating…to make my blood boil and to make me feel so alive, it's like a dream come true! This is what brings out the power from raging beasts that rise to glory! This is the art that will bring out the power of evolution! The power of infinite strength! This…is…GLORY!" Once again, he broke into a cackling laughter, one that again sounded so wily as his attitude.

Abis Omega backed up some, reeling his head awy. "I think he's long gone." He nervously said.

"This isn't good. He's out of control!" Atmos worried.

"Alright enough fooling around! Time to bring out the power you two! Say it! Scream it! SCREAM YOU WANT POWER!"

Goblinball and Hyper Dragonoid were groaning weakly as they were up on their feet. They growled ferally as they gruff out unclear vocals, but they sounded like they were speaking. A few coughs, and then their mouths began to move up and down, their sharp teeth chattering.

Luke and everyone could see it then and there, a demonic aura enveloping both Bakugan. As they stood, their eyes began to brighten fully, their anger felt and their powers against the bird and serpent making their wills burn up inside.

"We…we…" They muttered in unison. "We want…we…want…POWER!" Together, both Bakugan exerted a loud, bloodcurdling roar straight ahead, making the atmosphere and the battlefield alike shudder from its massive wake. Luke and the group covered up as they tried to hold their ground against the two deranged Bakugan.

After the echoes of the shockwaves emitted vibrated out of range, everyone in the stands were looking shocked, otherwise in a good way, like seeing something out of a horror movie.

As they both reeled back and snarled like animals, Maximus smirked with glee. "That's more like it."

Goblinball renewed eye blinked once, before taking in his surroundings. Once registered, he faced Abis Omega with a dark glare. "You…" he huffed.

"Not good." Abis Omega chimed.

Xander smirked as well. "Yo boss, buddy…ready?"

"You read my mind." Together, both held up two Bakugan, or what looked like them. One was like a black box, and another was like a red, many-edged dice. "Alright then, you want power?! Then Is hall grant you your wish! Come! Bakugan Trap!"

Both of them threw their Bakugan Traps overhead, making Luke and Jase looked up to see the new players added into the team as they opened in midair.

"Darkus Fortress!"

"Pyrus Metalfencer!"

Together, both Bakugan emerged on the ground, making the ground shudder beneath them. They faced Abis and Atmos as they stood side by side with the Bakugan they were helping.

Locked and loaded, another mechanical Bakugan Trap arose on its legs. It looked like an armed, robotic black machine gun with a visor on its head, where above was a huge cannon. The arms were nothing but two long guns positioned above the other. The whole body had holes to fire through, making it as deadly s an actual fortress with cannons set to fire.

The next Bakugan was mainly red, and more of a cross of a scorpion and spider. It, too, was also mechanical, and it had grabbing red pincers on either side of two small guns in the front and back. The arms and hind legs were identical and had bulbous red armor to defend with. The tail also had its own laser to fire from, making it look equally as deadly.

Luke gasped with widened eyes. Jase, however, frowned deeply.

"Welcome our latest arsenal…Bakugan Traps, artificially blueprinted by Rogue Zero." Maximus sneered. "You wanted power, my pet? Well now, here is your new best friend!"

Xander reached his arm out, smiling wide with his master. "Hyper Dragonoid, meet Metalfencer! Together, crush anyone who comes between you, and absolute victory!"

Hyper Dragonoid opened his maw and snarled ahead. His hands turned over, seeing his palms for the first able-minded time. He could feel power surge through him that he couldn't feel before. When he looked back, he saw the face of his master; his battle partner. He who offered strength he could harness. Realizing it all, he looked back ahead, his maw closing.

"…I shall use the strength you gave me…and crush them all!" he declared.

Luke took a step back out of fear. "Crap, I thought they lost their mentality or something?!"

Jase's furrowed brow remained that way as he shot a glare at them. "Looks like surprises are all over the place."

Maximus glared with a deep, dark shadow over his face, his demeanor as dark as those who wanted to see suffering. "Now then…who would like to be crushed first?" His shoulders moved up and down as he began to laugh again. Xander looked over and smirked wickedly as his friend and cohort was cackling up a storm. He looked ahead as well, giving them a wicked chuckle of his own.

Luke's pupils were small and started to shudder in the eyes. His body went stiff from the fear he was feeling that haunted him from before. Now, here and once again to strike terror, he had to face it with a beating heart.

Maximus' monstrous laughter roared throughout the airspace, reaching all the way throughout the entire colosseum.

* * *

 **Here's part 1 of the 2-part chapter. I was hoping this would be 1 chapter, but I thought this was long enough. So now Rogue Zero has Bakugan Traps in conjunction with their regular Bakugan, making this a really big challenge for Luke's group. Next chapter will not only be the fights' ends, but also the end of the New Vestroia Arc, and onto something very interesting to come.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, and thanks for liking this story so far!**


	14. Merciless Trap - Part II

Another clash of pincers and purple hands brightened the space between Luxtor and Brontes for a moment's time. They grunted heavily as both tried to force the other away in a sheer collision, and neither was going to give an inch unless they really intended to let their masters down. They persevered to the best of their abilities, and they handled so well that their force was making the ground beneath once again shudder.

Across the territory, Luka seemed to be more into it than Riaan. "C'mon, Brontes! Push harder!"

The clown Bakugan chuckled in the forms of tedious grunts as he was shoving harder against Luxtor.

Riaan watched with a calm expression on his face. He was a little shaken up with the results so far, and as of yet, the energy around them has yet to be peaked. _'This confliction is getting nowhere.'_ He thought to himself. He started to wander off in thought as Brontes and Luxtor continued colliding, and he used this time to check up on his Bakumeter.

 **Luxtor: 800 Alto Brontes: 800**

' _Where is all this energy coming from?'_ Curious, he looked down at his Bakumeter as the coordinates were put into it. As the new settings were adjusting, the screen changed on it to show a non-holographic screen revealing Luke and Jase's current. What he saw made him show surprise for once.

On the screen, he saw Luke and Jase both looking distressed; Luke more so than the Ventus associate. Both them and their average Bakugan were faltering from the four opponents that were gaining up on them. He even measured the power levels to see that the numbers were about to turn against them, and the reason was too clear.

' _Trap Bakugan.'_ Riaan deduced with a furrowed brow. _'So then Rogue Zero really was holding back more than what they lead on. But I didn't think they would…'_

A loud sundering boom reverberated through the room, getting Riaan to look ahead to see his Luxtor falling onto his back. He gasped as he saw the Darkus creature squirming while Brontes stood tall. "Just like that! Now let's finish this!" His master roared.

Once again, Riaan could feel a sense of urgency flourish. _'This isn't what I was expecting. It'll only be a matter of time before they push through. I'm wasting precious time like this. I'll have to use my trump card this turn.'_

"Go!" Luka ordered Brontes loud and clear. The clown closed in and readied all his fingers. "Ability activate, **Trance Rapture Illusion!** " Brontes unleashed a barrage of jabs that were moving so fast that it made him look like he had a thousand arms jabbing at once.

"Gate Card, open!" Riaan shouted intensely. "Misty Solitude!"

The Gate Card beneath Brontes and Luxtor finally revealed itself. As the thousands of blows closed in on Luxtor, the background began to envelop in a yellow misty psyche plane, one that upheld a silence in it. When the jab reached Luxtor, he suddenly faded, leaving Brontes momentarily surprised.

"H-huh?" The Haos Bakugan began to look around, noticing that his scenery had changed. He seemed disoriented as he tried to find Luxtor, let alone his partner. However, as he turned left and right, he found himself without either in company.

"Brontes?" Luka called up, but no response. "Brontes, what are you doing?! The opponent is right there in front of you!" He even pointed ahead of Brontes at Luxtor to illustrate his point, but to no avail.

"It's no use." Riaan mentioned. "As long as the Gate Card Misty Solitude is in action, your Bakugan can't hear you. You won't be activating abilities for a while now unless he gets better hearing…but then again, hearing loud and rude voices would be unkind."

Luka could feel his anger rise. "Damn you…!"

"Ability activate, **Alvert Impact!** " With his opponent disoriented right in front of him, Darkus Luxtor let out a shrill shriek as he lifted himself onto his lower half and was eye level with Brontes' core. Once set on target, he discharged another intense beam of darkness, one that was dense enough to cause a ripple upon launch.

Unable to react efficiently, the disillusioned Bakugan was struck hard by an invisible force hat got him where a human diaphragm would ache. The impact sent Brontes for a loop as he fell downwards, his mass physique slowly toppling onto Luka. Luka looked up with his own shock as Brontes began to fall onto him. He closed his eyes and winced, unable to face what could be a messy end. However, the Bakugan glowed his attribute color, and instead morphed back into a ball that plopped to his feet.

When he uncovered, he realized that he wasn't crushed. He looked down, seeing that Alto Brontes was there at his feet. "Great…" He looked ahead, but what he saw made him mentally curse himself. "What the-?! Where'd he go?!" He saw that Riaan, even Luxtor, both had been vacant in what should've been their spots. His fists began to ball tight out of anger. "Gnnngh…those guys gave me the slip while I was flinching."

Not wanting to wait, he picked up his Brontes and stared long and hard at him. He then slowly glanced up, his glare as hard as steel. _'You won't get away from me this time. You've just dug your own grave.'_

Farther up ahead, Riaan was running ever so swiftly. Shockingly, his strides were long, almost like a ninja's long jump across the ground. The rate in which he traveled was staggering at best. As he went on, he frowned. _'I can't waste anymore time here. I have an agenda to complete. I'll get home yet. There's so much that I need to do for the ones that I need now more than ever.'_

With one more foot planting on the ground, he took off faster down the corridor.

* * *

In the colosseum, Abis Omega screeched low in defense as Atmos flapped right beside him. Both Bakugan seemed to be on the defensive end as Hyper Dragonoid and Goblinball not only awoke a few moments ago with conscience, but now they had greater power than ever thanks to their new arsenal.

Fortress adjusted its robotic arms, aiming its guns, while Metalfencer gave a cybernetic scowl with the stinger pointed at them.

"What in the hell are those things?!" Luke retorted in shock.

Jase gave them a scrutinizing look. "Trap Bakugan…"

Luke shot him a look. "What Bakugan?"

From across the battlefield, a scoundrel's cackling laughter could be heard. They both turned their attention towards Maximus, who had both hands beneath twitching with lust like a crazy man would; the evil smirk was just icing on the cake. "Guess you wouldn't know since your planet probably finds these guys obsolete, huh? Well then how about we enlighten you. Trap Bakugan are a sub-species of Bakugan that are native only to New Vestroia. They're quite rare, but they have characteristics that normal Bakugan don't usually have."

"How so?" Jase inquired, trying to stay calm despite his furrowed brow,

Maximus' glare darkened thanks to the bangs over his eyes. "…I think it's best that you find that out yourselves, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more." Xander mused.

Luke stepped up, showing anger. "But using ore than one Bakugan is against the rules!"

"Bakugan, yes." Maximus clarified. "But then again, Trap Bakugan aren't technical Bakugan, are they?"

Luke's fists balled in growing anger. As Maximus began to chuckle, the more agitated Luke began to feel inside.

"Luke, don't lose sight of the battle!" Jase reminded. "Stay calm, we'll work through this."

Abis Omega got over his initial shock, glaring ahead with Atmos in annoyance. "So you chose to rely on robots rather than follow through with your own dirty work, huh? Just like your typical coward if you ask me." Abis Omega taunted.

Xander smirked. "Taunt all you want, but let's see you run your mouth after we blast it to bits, shall we?" He raised his left wrist, showing his Bakumeter that showed an ability already. "Ability activate, **Mal Fender!** "

The stinger end on Metalfencer arose to point at both Atmos and Abis' general area. Once aimed, the green eyes glimmered brightly before an intense, bright red beam shot across the field at them.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 200/Metalfencer: 400 (+300) = 700 Atmos: 400**

 **Goblinball: 400/Fortress: 400 Abis Omega: 450**

As the beam traveled over the battlefield, Atmos and Abis Omega held their grounds. They braced for the attack while Jase raised his left arm to show a counter. "Ability activate, **Winding Winds!** " Atmos flew a little higher and looked down at the expanding red beam. He flapped his wings profusely, sending a green whirlwind that swallowed the incoming ray. As it was sailing in, the green whirlwind diffused the whole thing. Metalfencer adjusted as its power level went back to **400** , yet Atmos arose to **600**.

"Too simple." Xander huffed.

Maximus was next to show his Trap Bakugan off. "Then I guess it's my turn now. Ability activate, **Proton Mars!** " His Darkus Fortress began to dislodge the back of its footing, allowing levers to pull and have three tubes stick into the ground, the shoulders slid open to reveal rows of cannons ready to set fore. It leaned back and aimed at the general direction they were in and all the cannons on the body were glowing brightly. Once charged, they all fired at once as dozens of small purple laser beams with the intent to destroy.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 200/Metalfencer: 400 Atmos: 600**

 **Goblinball: 400/Fortress: 400 (+200) = 600 Abis Omega: 450**

As the lasers all closed in, Luke intervened with his own ability card ready. "Ability activate, **Sea Helix!** "

Abis Omega was the one to get in front this time. As he readied for the lasers, a cyclone of water began to arise from beneath. "Bring it on you rusted tin can!" With a loud shout, his body was swallowed in a helix of fast moving sweater that acted as his shield. All the lasers fired into it, but as many of them that fired, Abis Omega wasn't budging. The voluminous water acted as a bunker.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 200/Metalfencer: 400 Atmos: 600**

 **Goblinball: 400/Fortress: 600 (-100) = 500 Abis Omega: 450 (+100) = 550**

"You see? Even we can take those robots!" Luke shouted.

Maximus continued mocking with his smirk. "Heh, looks like Cesar has some kinks to work out with their power…" He swiped his arm to the side. "But let's see how that is once we try this! Goblinball, infuse yourself with Fortress, and quick!"

"Metalfencer, Battle Unit Mode!" Xander exclaimed.

Both Luke and Jase stared up in surprise. "What…?"

The visor on Fortress glistened, while the green eyes on Metalfencer glowed once more.

"As you wish, master." Goblinball willingly floated in front of Fortress, standing in its way as its body remained stationary. The Darkus floating demon slowly backed into the main body in front of the pelvis cannon. The cannon closed its valve and allowed Goblinball to reach his arms out to either side. The arms of Fortress began to turn in, allowing the elbows to show open holes with mechanical engineering inside. The armored arms and claws entered both inserts, allowing synchronization to occur. The visor to Fortress began to glisten red, allowing Goblinball to see through the whole panel, and not just from one eyes.

As for Metalfencer, it slowly levitated and began to draw itself into Hyper Dragonoid's back. The Bakugan settled into the spikes, and allowed its tail to slowly align with Hyper Dragonoid's. The arms and legs also began to align sooner after, making them heavily armored with open blasters on the wrists.

Both Bakugan let out loud, shrilling roars as they exemplified a new and profound power unleashed.

 **Hyper Dragonoid/Metalfencer: 600 Atmos: 600**

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 900 Abis Omega: 550**

"What the heck?!" Abis Omega snapped.

"Did they just infuse?" Atmos gasped.

Maximus' smirk widened. "Surprise~!"

"No way!" Luke exclaimed. "How can they even do that?!"

Jase, however he may have felt, began to show signs of aggravation. "So that was their aim…" He adjusted his glasses, allowing him to see better. "So the Trap Bakugan are to enhance fire power then I see. Seems they're making use of their functions then after all."

Xander had a smug look on his face. "What's wrong there? At wit's end with our little tricks?" He laughed mockingly, seeing how stone-cold in the face Jase was being. "Not talking now? Well that's fine with us. I was just thinking the same thing." He reached his arm out, readying an ability already glowing. "Because now I want to try this out! Ability activate, **Red Valkyrie!** "

Hyper Dragonoid with the Metalfencer suit on aimed his arms and pincers at Atmos in the sky. The Ventus Bakugan stayed as sharp as possible as the red pincers widened on the wrists. Once ready, a volley of orange, heated lasers went firing in rapid succession. Atmos found himself caught completely by surprise at how fast the volley was moving, and in an attempt to evade, began to fly haphazardly about.

 **Hyper Dragonoid/Metalfencer: 600 (+200 +200) = 1000 Atmos: 600**

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 900 Abis Omega: 550**

"Atmos!" Jase warned. The Ventus Bakugan sailed overhead, trying to make all the turns he could possibly make. However, as he spun in a fashion similar to a barrel roll, a red pincer with a silver barrel aimed.

Hyper Dragonoid narrowed his eyes. "Say 'ah'!"

The prolonged projectile blast was finally fired. A narrow but long orange beam went shooting skywards at Atmos, and the bird was rolling right into it. Try as he might've, he straightened out, only to be aimed at square in the face. The bird cawed loudly as he was too slow to act, and was enveloped in a loud explosion of smoke in the sky.

From said smoke cloud, everyone awed, with some scattered flinching at the painful blow. From the cloud, Jase watched as a green ball descended downwards and plopped in front of him. He glared ahead with a deep frown as Maximus snickered.

 _ **Jase: 20%\**_

Luke pointed ahead accusingly. "Hey! You caught us off guard!"

"Don't look at me." Maximus facetiously smirked. "But while we're on the subject, let's say we try and see what your supposed above-average Abis Omega can do, shall we?"

"You…!"

"Ability activate, **Darkus Force!** " Goblinball raised the arms and elbows of the Fortress he operated and aimed the guns at Abis Omega. Channeling his own power into the energy circuits, the demon-like Bakugan let out a small but harsh scowl as the guns shot dense purple projectiles with dark static running along its sides. It raced across the round in a ripping fashion that sped even over water, splitting it in half to get to Abis Omega. As it sailed on, the power level bumped all the way up to **1200**.

Luke glared ahead with crippling worry. He had to do something, and fast, but what was there to do? As the attack rolled in, he knew he had to counter, but he had to do so without indirect force to save Abis.

Unable to come up with something, he pulled out an ability card. "Ability activate, **Dry World!** "

 **Hyper Dragonoid/Metalfencer: 1000**

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 1200 (-200) = 1000 Abis Omega: 550 (+200) = 750**

As the beam zoomed in, Abis Omega hunched over and swerved about in place. A misty swirl began to envelop him as he tried to summon a vapor shield. Slowly water began to materialize, but it came up too short as the field of vapor ripped open for the purple blast to take out Abis. The Bakugan screamed loudly in pain as the place wave swallowed him entirely, sending him airborne backwards.

"Abis!" Luke covered up as the shockwave of raw power went pass him and Jase. They persevered as the strong winds and the quaking of the ground was right beneath them. No matter how hard the vibrations, the platform made it so they wouldn't fall off. As the bright blast began to dissipate, it allowed them both to uncover, seeing a blue ball plop beside Atmos.

 _ **Luke: 50%**_

Luke dropped to a knee, looking shocked down at his Bakugan. "But…that was just…"

"Oh, and what a blow that was!" the announcer exclaimed. "The Darkus Force empowered by the Trap Bakugan left Luke alone to be no match against two of the most powerful Bakugan players out there! Maximus and Xander have once again left everyone in awe as they brought out their trump cards!"

The two defeated battlers of the round looked up with signs of anger as they saw the four Bakugan glowing their respective colors and return to ball form, along with their square-like shapes for the Bakugan Traps. Once they were situated in the palms of their masters, Maximus and Xander were seen with malicious smug looks.

"Well, that turned out better than what I expected." The Rogue Zero leader admitted.

"Seems we've overdone it some, though." Xander buffed.

"Maybe so…but there's no such rule in tournaments that exemplifies too much overkill now, right?"

Luke picked up Abis and glared at them with rising annoyance. "How did they get so powerful all of a sudden?" he asked his associate.

Jase stood up next with Atmos in hand. "An anomaly we didn't know of." He sniped. "How could they have created such pieces of warfare?"

As the two were pondering of the specifics, they could hear the low cackling of the unstable Maximus once again. His insidious tone was what made them turn with such high alarm.

"Is there something amusing?" Jase inquired.

"You can say that. It's nothing to get too personal with…it's just that this worked out better than what we'd expect."

"What's that mean?" Luke demanded.

"Are you not aware of the fact that you can't communicate with your comrades?" The question made Luke and Jase realize what t was that jammed their signal. "Looks like you've figured it out then. Let me put this simple for you to understand. As we speak, your friends have been transported off their course to the core, and now they're in their own battles against Rogue Zero's newest additions, Cesar's little side project that's been quite the expectance. So who will it be that will emerge when the smoke clears? You and your friends, or will it be Rogue Zero with Trap Bakugan?!" His hand gripping both Goblinball and Fortress was beginning to shake, but oddly from adrenaline. He never felt so excited before that even his smirk showed happiness that left Jase astonished. "This is making me tingle…!" He started to slowly cackle a weak chuckle, which started to blossom into another full-on uproarious laughter.

Luke and Jase stared with wide eyes as they saw how mad their opponent was getting. It was like all reason and solemn instinct was taking over, and if this wasn't the prime result because of one brawl, they would surely be in for a wild ride.

Luke's heartrate began to quicken once more. "They tricked us…this was another trap!"

"So it would seem." Jase's tone offered no sound emotion, but from the deepest of people's understandings, one could feel a tint of regret. "It seems we've been dealt with a bad hand this turn."

Luke's fists started to ball tighter than before. His teeth started to grit so much that his annoyance was once again starting to overcome him. He was once again played like a fiddle. All of them. They were once again walking right into a trap, and they didn't even have the slightest clue. "Damnit…damnit…!"

Xander saw their angst and marveled in it. "You worrying about your friends? Well save the worry for your own skins if Hyper Dragonoid's fire doesn't give it third degree char."

Luke stepped ahead. "You're not getting away with this, you hear me?!"

"We hear you alright, but what makes you think we haven't already?"

"Because there's still another round we can still win, that's why! And when we do, we'll find the others and stop your other traps for good!"

Maximus' snickering started to subside as he heard Luke's proclamation. "Well now, quite the boast you're sharing with us…you care you back that up, too?"

Luke held Abis Omega out without asking. "You bet!"

Jase glared ahead, looking at the situation with a shrewd expression plastered on his face. _'We're going to need more than just our standard strategy we've created. This is going to take all of us to get out of.'_ His thoughts dissipated into darkness as he could feel one piece missing. _'But…there's still one thing I feel isn't right about all this…'_

* * *

Esther and Maggie looked uncertain as they were staring into the cold, icy eyes of Ariella. She seemed to be relishing in their recent blunder, unlike Killian, who seemed humbler about his own win compared to her. Both battlers were looking down on Maggie and Esther as they were left to realize their fault.

"This was a sham." Esther snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ariella sarcastically apologized. "Were you looking for a description before we invited you to battle? If anyone's to blame for their own defeat, may want to start looking at yourselves in a mirror before deciding to point those fingers somewhere else."

"You dirty…!" Maggie was about to say something else, but an arm reached out, blocking her path. When she looked up, she saw that it was Esther who was frowning, but her glare was fixed on her opponents.

"Maggie. Save your breath." She said coldly.

"But…"

"The art of battle isn't for mocking purposes. If they wish to talk so much about us, then far be it from our interests…but we won't allow their underhanded tactics to get through to us. We'll get them back. Just keep patient, okay?"

Maggie looked back at her opponents with uncertainty. In a way, she really wanted to get back at them, especially Ariella now with her taunting. At least Killian wasn't like that. But it was better to stick to her own level than sink to a grim underhand to deal with. That isn't how her mother raised her. "…okay." She huffed.

"Are you ready, Killian?" Ariella chimed. "Let's single out that little runt first before we save the other one for last. I'd like to have her all to myself."

Killian pulled out a Gate Card. "Don't choke on your own aspiration now. Gate Card, set!" He threw the Gate Card he and Ariella planned, sending it out to where it dissipated as a green shockwave across the battlefield.

Esther braced herself. "Here we go, Maggie. Atchibee."

"Ready!" The moth Bakugan shouted.

Maggie nodded.

Together, everyone shot out their Bakugan one last time. "Bakugan…brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

All at once, a blue, green, purple, and red glow ignited the battlefield. Their Bakugan stood once more, ready for battle.

 **Clawcer: 450 Atchibee: 400**

 **Moskeeto: 450 Jelldon: 350**

Ariella inserted an ability first. "Ability activate, **Star Lance!** " Her Clawcer moved his claw upfront, where it fired a blue beam in the shape of a star right at Atchibee. As it traveled, Atchibee's power level diminished to **200**.

"Ability, activate!" Esther countered. " **Scare Flash!** " As the attack closed in, Atchibee's wings expanded a little as the eyeball patterns started glowing. From the center, their eyes unleashed powerful, blinding rays that almost immediately vaporized the incoming beam. The residual burning rays reached Clawcer and Moskeeto, who both covered up as the rays seemed fairly burning to the touch.

 **Clawcer: 450 (-200) = 250 Atchibee: 200 (+200 +200) = 600**

 **Moskeeto: 450 (-200) = 250 Jelldon: 350**

With their enemies incapacitated, Maggie went and made yet another move of her own. "Let's go, Jelldon! Ability activate, **Shockwave!** "

The four appendages on Jelldon began to circulate red static all over them. The rapid discharge began to magnify and condense, and Jelldon lifted his stingers. "Take…this!" He slammed all of his appendages down at once, sending an omnidirectional wave of red electricity that pulsed outwards. The electric field passed Moskeeto and Clawcer, who both were electrocuted to an intense level.

 **Clawcer: 250 (-200) = 50 Atchibee: 600**

 **Moskeeto: 250 (-200) = 50 Jelldon: 350**

"Yes!" Jelldon cheered.

"Don't go celebrating too soon, little girl." Ariella taunted. She then threw something into the air. "Come, Bakugan Trap, Aquos Tripod Theta!"

Once more, the Bakugan Trap was summoned forth through the air. He popped open, glowing in a blue light before blue static went shooting down in front of them all. As the small blast of lightning dissipated, it revealed mist and dust dissipating to reveal Tripod Theta with his staff once more. He stood at **350**.

"Darkus Ability activate, **Sea Curse!** " At Ariella's demand, Tripod Theta's body was surrounded by a dark purple aura, and his trident was rising. Out of thin air, dark purple water began to spiral around the trident, increasing its power. Once aimed, it pointed at Jelldon and shot the dark water vortex at him.

 **Clawcer: 50/Tripod Theta: 350 (+200) = 550 Atchibee: 600**

 **Moskeeto: 50 Jelldon: 350**

As it closed in, Maggie readied herself. "Get ready, Jelldon!"

The jellyfish responded with a nod. "Right!"

"I don't think so!" Killian intervened. "Ability activate, **Max Sonic!** " He reached out, encouraging his Moskeeto to get in there and do some damage. The Ventus Bakugan now having a conscience back glared at his adversary with a grueling hiss before his eyes glowed bright green. The wings began to palpitate at an alarming level, and then in one go, gusts went everywhere as a pulsating green soundwave funnel ripped through the air towards Jelldon.

 **Clawcer: 50/Tripod Theta: 550 Atchibee: 600**

 **Moskeeto: 50 (+300) = 350 Jelldon: 350 (-300) = 50**

T spiraling dark water went circulating alongside the green frequency funnel. As they both traveled alongside each other they began t slowly mix, intertwining themselves to make an even larger funnel that tore through the air at Jelldon. This time, it freaked Maggie and Jelldon out.

"Big uh-oh!" Maggie shrieked. Jelldon was wailing in place.

"I got this!" Esther enforced. "Maggie, get ready!"

Maggie swallowed a lump, hurrying as she scrambled to find herself upright. "Uh, r-right!"

The green and dark purple funnel closed in, hurrying with great gusto at Jelldon and now Atchibee alike.

At the same time, both Maggie and Esther;s eyes flashed open. "Ability, activate!" They shouted in unison. "Pyrus and Darkus Correlation!" Together, both Atchibee and Jelldon began to glow their respective attribute colors. Jelldon could feel a strong, enigmatic flow of power coarse through his squirmy body, as did Atchibee as she can feel herself get empowered from being close to Jelldon. The moth and the jellyfish gave out strong auras as they used either blades or crossed stingers to hold themselves together as the attack encompassed them both.

 **Clawcer: 50/Tripod Theta: 550 Atchibee: 600 (+300) = 900**

 **Moskeeto: 350 Jelldon: 50 (+300) = 350**

Both Bakugan were enduring the blast wave quite well. Everything around them was swept away in a dense tide that mixed with the green cyclone. They were defending so well in fact that they almost seemed unfazed as the aura between them was actually distorting.

"Nothing?!" Ariella exasperated.

Beside her Clawcer was gurgling his own shock. "H…huh…?" He was beginning to feel a stir as well, but it was relatively weak compared to Moskeeto's conscience.

"Maybe you weren't paying attention." Esther retorted. "By using the Pyrus and Darkus correlation method together, we've given each other power that has multiplied our strength considerably." She shot a glance at Maggie. "Maggie."

The little girl nodded in understanding. "Right, okay then." She looked ahead, readying an ability card. "Here we go! Double ability, activate! **Sting Ray** , plus **Power Sting!** "

From inside the cyclone, no one could hear anything. It was all nothing but the sound of a wave and a strong tornado. Suddenly, red static began to crackle, seen only once. Then another. Then again. The crackling enveloped the funnel until the rupturing caused the whole funnel to implode. It completely collapsed, rendering everyone bewildered as Jelldon was expelling more red electricity than ever. Ariella and Killian shared a shocking experience as they saw Jelldon turn and shoot his tentacles outwards, sending a straight, compressed bolt of lightning at Tripod Theta. The lightning bolt shot over field, and Tripod Theta used his staff the defend. It blocked the powerful blow, but it wasn't enough to keep from a drastic discharge of smoke to keep him from faltering backwards several feet. The seaman-like creature hunched over, grunting as he used his staff to hold himself up.

 **Clawcer: 50/Tripod Theta: 550 (-200) = 350 Atchibee: 900**

 **Moskeeto: 350 Jelldon: 350 (+200 +200) = 750**

Maggie pumped a fist in sheer glee. "Yes! That's my Jelldon!"

Esther nodded in approval. "Right, good job."

Ariella grunted in sheer annoyance. "They're starting get on my last nerve…" As she mentally cursed in sheer impatience, she shot a look at Killian. "Don't just stand there! Throw out El Condor!" she snapped.

Not wanting to take any ganders with her snapping, Killian leaned away. "Alright, geez." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own three-sided pyramid again. Once set, he tossed it skywards. "Come forth, Triad El Condor!"

In the form of a green light, El Condor appeared. He looked ready to serve for Moskeeto as he stood at **350**.

Killian held up his Bakumeter, showing an ability. "Subterra ability, activate! **Mosaic Stone!** " Triad El Condor's green tiki upfront then began to move away, allowing the brown tiki to reveal itself. As the tiki glowed, so did the eyes. His hands came together and created a brown mass of energy. He expanded his hands out more to mold that energy into shards of stone as solid as rocks. They all went firing at Jelldon, who was the target of this attack.

 **Clawcer: 50/Tripod Theta: 350 Atchibee: 900**

 **Moskeeto: 350/Triad El Condor: 350 Jelldon: 750 (-200) = 550**

"Ability activate, **Gel Shield!** " Maggie defended. Jelldon's four brown spots glowed on his front, and from them, a red watery translucent shield eroded from his body. It enveloped him, shielding him from the stones that were reduced to thin air upon reaching the shield. This made Jelldon's power level shoot back up to **750**.

Maggie showed upmost excitement as she saw how well Jelldon was doing. It was making her smile as wide as ever. "Eeeeee! Jelldon, we're doing so awesome!" she squealed. "Keep it up, keep it up!"

Jelldon nodded in a small sense of joy himself. "Yeah, sure. Okay!" Getting a little eager, he huffed as he faced his opponents again, ready to go on.

Esther looked ready herself, with Atchibee flying overhead. "This is it, Atchibee. Let's hurry."

"As you wish." Her blades went up as she went ahead. She, as well as Jelldon, both went and made head-on charges at their opponents. Jelldon squirmed across the dirt, while Atchibee sailed overhead.

As they drew in, however, Ariella began to smirk.

Esther took notice and realized the mistake. "Wait-!"

"Now, Killian!"

Hearing her shout, Killian snapped his fingers. "Gate Card, open! Darkus Battle Audience!"

As Jelldon and Atchibee advanced, the Gate Card opening beneath them got their attention drawn. "What…?" Atchibee trailed off as the glow from the card began to alter the battlefield. Slowly manifesting around them, a dark, distorted realm faded inwards. Everything had a black and purple hue towards it, and when Atchibee looked ahead, she saw something else.

The pigment on all the Bakugan started to alter. No longer was Clawcer black and blue. Instead, the blue on his body turned into purple. His red eyes became yellow, and Tripod Theta's own pigment began to change to a black and purple as well. The same was Moskeeto as parts changed to dark purple, purple, and gray. El Condor was exceptionally no different as all the green became black.

Esther's eyes widened. "Their attributes changed too?"

"Sure are." Killian said in a matter-of-fact tone. "This Gate Card changes the battle environment to any attribute I choose. It also changes all the Bakugan on my side to the same attribute. And there's one more…"

Maggie looked down at her Bakumeter, her brown eyes widening in surprise.

 **Clawcer: 50/Tripod Theta: 350 Atchibee: 900**

 **Moskeeto: 350/Triad El Condor: 350 Jelldon: 750 (-250) = 500**

"Jelldon's power level just went down!" Maggie gasped.

Ariella smirked. "That's right. All non-Darkus Bakugan on the field thus lose 500 Gs. Although, it seems you've got lucky this time." She reached outwards. "Now, disappear!"

As if on command, all the Bakugan on the opponent's side started to camouflage into the terrain. The darkness enveloping the atmosphere was the perfect shroud as they used it to hide.

"They vanished!" Atchibee warned.

Esther glared to her side. "They should be here somewhere…"

Maggie readied herself. "Right, stay frosty, Jelldon." She waited for a response, from him, but didn't get it. "Jelldon?" She looked ahead to see what the problem was, and once she registered it, a bead of sweat appeared on her head. "…oh."

Jelldon was shuddering in place, quivering like gelatin even. He was palpitating so much that it looked like he was going to scream at any given moment. "D-D-D-D-D-Dark…very, very much dark…" he muttered. "Wh-where'd it all come from of a sud-AH!" He turned to look at Atchibee, seeing her big red eyes and creepy wing patterns. "Ah! Demon of darkness!"

Atchibee grew a bead of sweat below her antennae. "It's me, Jelldon."

"…oh!" In an instant, it was like he calmed down upon recognizing her. "Hey, Atchibee…hold me!" In an instant, he jumped onto Atchibee, all the tentacles he had wrangling around her. The act caught Atchibee by surprise as the added weight was like a massive water jug trying to make it harder for her to fly.

"Jelldon, get ahold of yourself!" Atchibee snapped. "It's not _that_ dark." She calmed down and turned to look around, trying to search for her opponents in the shroud. "At least I don't think so…"

Within the darkness enveloping them, the two Bakugan could hear the sounds of shrilled hissing. They could even hear the sounds of some hardened layers crawling along the darkness, like many legs. Now there was a good reason for Jelldon to hold on tightly.

"Aw, what's the matter? Afraid of the dark, little Bakugan?" Ariella taunted. "I figured singling out you first would be proven useful. Once we're done with you, then we can squash the bug. Now, ability activate, **Crustacean-X!** "

Somewhere in the darkness, a purple core brightened up, expelling an array of purple hashed chords that ran in an X shape.

Jelldon was keeping himself latched onto Atchibee still as the latter was trying to use her sonic radar to pick up on her opponents. As they were staying very weary, they could feel an intense power spike shoot up from out of nowhere. It was making Jelldon even more unsound.

"You feel that?" Atchibee asked quietly, being weary of her surroundings.

"Y-yeah. I do." Jelldon looked out behind him, but he wasn't getting anywhere. His six eyes blinked once, slowly, and then a silence fell.

In that strong sense of silence, it was almost dead, and that's when the opportunity came. A loud shriek followed by an invisible dark force that pulsated everywhere. The shockwave was so powerful that it blew Jelldon right off Atchibee and plopped onto the unseen plane below. The impact was so heavy that it even caused Atchibee to falter towards the ground.

The invisible strong winds surged, causing Maggie and Esther to both cover up as much as possible. They tried to hold on the best they could, but they could feel themselves faltering some.

"Where is this power coming from?!" Maggie screamed through the maelstrom.

"It's Clawcer's forbidden ability!" Esther answered.

 **Clawcer: 50 (+400) = 450/Tripod Theta: 350 Atchibee: 900 (-500) = 400**

 **Moskeeto: 350/Triad El Condor: 350 Jelldon: 500 (-150) = 350**

Looking at her Bakumeter, Maggie was shocked at the results. "Our Bakugan just went back to base level?!" She gasped at the realization, turning her attention ahead towards her partner. "Jelldon!"

Jelldon and Atchibee alike were doing what they could to persevere through the fight. The winds unleashed felt like they came from just a simple wave of a claw. It came from straight upfront, but they still were unable to get any means of a good glimpse on their foe. They stayed on the ground as the shockwaves were still trying to drag them away, but they were persevering to the best of their capabilities.

Killian raised his Bakumeter next, showing his card. "Ability activate, **Infestation-X!** "

As he roared out, yet another purple core shined in the darkness.

The shockwaves of the attack finally began to subside, leaving Atchibee and Jelldon both very much shaken up. They struggled to stand upright again, but eventually managed, albeit with some hiccups.

"Is it over yet…?" Jelldon sure as hell prayed it did.

Atchibee looked ahead, trying to see if they were alright. A grotesque hiss came from inside the darkness, followed by the sound of what appeared to be constant buzzing. "No…"

Suddenly, a dark green swarm of insect-shaped energies emerged from the negative void ahead. The malicious swarm of unadulterated mayhem swam on in without the need to stop and blew right into a shocked Atchibee and Jelldon. Both Bakugan had no time to recover as the wave of dark comets similar to Fly Beetle's Infestation Stigma crashed into them like a tidal wave. Their screams had also gone into muffled shouts as well.

 **Clawcer: 450/Tripod Theta: 350 Atchibee: 400 (-300) = 100**

 **Moskeeto: 350/Triad El Condor: 350 Jelldon: 350 (-250) = 100**

"Atchibee!"

"Jelldon!"

The battlers were watching with horrid looks on their faces as their Bakugan were succumbing to the green swarm that was fully surrounding and digging into them. The green, reflective filament surrounded them both, and it was itching bad. But they couldn't even move at the moment. They were in too much pain to act.

Every muscle they moved. Every time they attempted to breathe even, it was like something bit into them. The more Jelldon flinched, the more his soft body was aching.

Ariella watched their struggling with a chuckle. "We've warned you countless times now that resistance was futile. I highly doubt standard Bakugan can have any prayers against a Bakugan who has power to match a Guardian Bakugan, maybe even more so. This was your mess you refused to clean up, so now this is how it'll end…in darkness." The tone and emphasis on the last part was what rattled cages. "It's over!"

Esther glared ahead with growing anxiety. Her eyes were beginning to close, a grievous sigh escaping from her. She can't afford to see Atchibee like this; on the ground, hissing in angst.

"Wait…" Esther heard that sound. When she looked over, she saw that Maggie was standing still with what looked like a puzzled look on her face. "Did she just say…they were Darkus now?"

Esther blinked. "…yes, why?"

Maggie's puzzled look was fixed on her face for a moment before a mischievous smirk appeared with large twinkles for eyes, like someone who just struck the motherload. "Oh! When then this just got a whole lot easier for us!" she chimed loudly like there was no care to the world for her.

Ariella frowned beside Killian. "What's she on about over there?"

Killian furrowed his own brow. "Not sure."

Maggie cupped her hands and yelled out to her distressed partner. "Jelldon!"

"Ow! Eeeh! Ah! Ow! Ow! Ow~!" The shriveling Bakugan was jumping and squirming in place as the green reflective filament around him was trying to dig deeper. It was worse than any itch. It was like negative energy was injected with each bite. It was making Jelldon slower. "M-Maggie?!" he whined.

"They're Darkus. You know what that means?"

Jelldon was itching and feeling his energy sap, but when he got the realization, he froze in place and began to succumb to the reality of it all. It was still dark, but there was still one trick they still had. "…oh!" He realized. Like battler, like Bakugan. "Yeah, do it! Ow!"

Maggie nodded in understanding. "Okay then…" She raised her left arm high, showing her ability card. "Let's go! Ability activate… **Darkus Jailer!** "

"Darkus what?!" Ariella snapped.

Trying to shake off any uneasy uneasiness about the darkness, Jelldon glared ahead, mustering what strength he had to power through the itching and the weakening of the limbs. Vermilion static began to envelop his body and discharge into the limbs. Once ready, he jutted them out as hard as possible with squinted vision, zapping into the darkness with a rapid-beating heart. The attack jolted into the shroud, and within its cloud, a variety of shrieks were heard.

Esther's eyes widened at the realization. "That ability, of course!"

The shroud of darkness slowly cleared away, revealing vermilion static enveloping around and upholding the four Darkus Bakugan. They were all grunting in pain as their large bodies were unable to move. They were in four vermilion cage-like static fields that all resonated from Jelldon's two tips, held up high like displays.

 **Clawcer: 450 (-300) = 150/Tripod Theta: 350 (-300) = 50 Atchibee: 100**

 **Moskeeto: 350 (-300) = 50/Triad El Condor: 350 (-300) = 50 Jelldon: 100**

"That sneaky little…!" Ariella was at a loss for words, practically speechless.

Killian balled his own fists, showing his own anger. "Damnit, we walked right into a trap! We should've known!"

"That's right, and now thanks to that, you can't activate anymore abilities." Maggie winked. She then nudged her head towards Esther. "Esther, if you would be so kind?"

Esther grinned and nodded. "We shall. Atchibee!"

Mustering up what strength she had, the moth Bakugan could begin to rise once more. As Moskeeto was incapacitated, it felt like his power was dissipating. The green energy around her was sinking in, but was dissipating just as quickly. Once up in the air, she was fixed for battle. "Let's do this!"

Esther showed two abilities this time. "Double ability, activate! **Lavender Shock** , plus Fusion Ability, **Chaos Turnover!** "

Atchibee's tail began to give off purple static once more. It was reeled forward, and from its base, a discharge of purple lightning shot. As it went on towards the four Bakugan, her bizarre mouth made a violet, dark purple, white, and black wispy ball of energy. The ball was fired in conjunction with this lightning, and as the two attacks traveled, the fireball began to slowly erode into the lightning, making it thicker, and far more glossy than before.

 **Clawcer: 150/Tripod Theta: 50 Atchibee: 100 (+200 +200) = 500**

 **Moskeeto: 50/Triad El Condor: 50 Jelldon: 100**

The glossy thick lightning zoomed skywards into the four opponents clustered together. All the Bakugan were hissing and roaring as they were unable to act or move about. In one big bolt, a glossy flash enveloped the airspace between the four battlers. Killian looked amazed, yet Ariella was stupefied. Esther and Maggie looked relieved, as to where Atchibee and Jelldon had relieved but serious looks of their own.

As the bright flash dissipated from the air, the darkness around them all finally lifted into the room again. All of Killian and Ariella's Bakugan and Trap Bakugan became their shapes and plopped in front of them as both their life gauges dropped completely to _**0%**_.

"It can't be! How could I lose?" Ariella exasperated. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Killian snapped his fingers in his own retort. He seemed to be taking his loss well despite the consequences.

Maggie smiled wide at the victory. "Alright!" She reached up to Esther again, who seemed to be reluctant at first, but did a high-five. The two shared what was a happy grin.

Their Bakugan returned to them, both tired, but still alive. Once they were returned, the overhead lights suddenly went off, putting them all in darkness once again.

"Oh come on! Not this again!" Jelldon whined.

"What's going on now?" Atchibee questioned.

"I'm not sure…" Esther trailed off in her own search for answers when she began to feel something off. When she looked down, she noticed that her legs were beginning to teleport away, same as before. It went up her body and arms.

Maggie looked down, seeing her own skirt being teleported away. "We're being teleported again!"

"Then it looks like we've passed after all." Esther said. "Let's hope the others are okay."

Maggie nodded before she turned towards the defeated Ariella and Killian. With the appendages left, she stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at them before fully vanishing with Esther.

With them finally gone, Killian and Ariella were once again left alone, dwelling in their own thoughts as silence came over them.

The Aquos woman turned away, refusing to accept the possibilities. "Great, just great! Now what?"

"Don't look at me. That Gate Card strategy was _your_ idea." Killian pointed out.

"What was that?" Ariella turned towards him, giving a very sharp look of intimidation. Killian, however, just walked away like any right-minded person would.

"Nope. Not doing this."

As Killian walked off, Ariella looked down at her Clawcer and Tripod Theta. The two Bakugan were laying in her palm as she couldn't begin to go into detail how cold of a stare she was giving them.

"Gnnngh…what happened?" Clawcer groaned.

Ariella's stare was beyond grim. "Pathetic."

* * *

"Gate Card, set!" Hendrix was the one to set the field as a brown shockwave ran across the ground. "Now then, Rafflesian, give me your strength once more."

"As you wish."

Hendrix threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Rafflesian, stand!" Once more, his Rafflesian entered battle, standing at **450**.

As Shuji and Shawn watched as their opponent stood, the Haos battler leaned into his larger partner. "We need to take out those Traps again if they bring them out, that's our first priority."

Shuji nodded. "I think I follow, but what about that Freezer? Won't it try and use those abilities to stop us in place?"

Shawn shot him a deeper look, a silence befalling before it picked up again. Then we'll need to work this out one step at a time."

"Bakugan, brawl!" Cesar shot in his Freezer next. He stood at **450** , right next to Rafflesian.

"They have chaos abilities with them, on top of which they have Trap Bakugan in case they find themselves in a tight spot. I'll stand on defense and take them by surprise. Shuji, can you and Fly Beetle act as bait and hold them off until their guards are own?"

The Subterra battler grinned as he held up a balled fist. "Don't worry. Ain't nobody getting past us. Right Fly Beetle?"

Fly Beetle nodded. "Yeah, we'll give you cover to attack."

"Much obliged, good buddy." Verias replied. "Alright then, let's say we get this started then?"

"Right!" Both battlers shouted. They tossed in both of their individual Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Fly Beetle and Verias arose to do battle, both standing once more at **350**.

Cesar shot Hendrix a look. "Hendrix, if you would?"

The Subterra Rogue Zero slowly nodded. "Yes." He raised his Bakumeter, showing an ability. "Ability activate, **Root Seep!** " Rafflesian grunted as his thorny tentacles arose from the ground and arched to face the earth. Once ready, it all plunged deep, sending a quake all around. Once it settled, Verias and Fly Beetle both remained vigilant as they waited for results. Suddenly, vines arose from around Fly Beetle, snaring his claws and plunging him into the ground with a loud bang.

 **Freezer: 450 Fly Beetle: 350 (-200) = 150**

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+200) = 650 Verias: 350**

Fly Beetle was unable to move, much to Shuji's aggravation. He balled his fists and raised one. "Hey! Don't nap on the job, pal! Let's get in there! Double ability, activate! **Horn Buster** , plus **Sonic Wing!** "

Fly Beetle struggled to stand, but what he was still able to use was his horn. With his head turning, the crackling brown energy began to charge, and the wing shields being closed forced open and allowed the wings to protrude out. "Get some of this!" From the side, brown crescents zoomed in arches, while a straight shot of the Horn Buster went sailing over the ground.

The two attacks met Rafflesian and Freezer alike. They were pelted by a barrage of brown crescents converging in front, whereas a discharge of brown energy startled them front between.

 **Freezer: 450 (-200) = 250 Fly Beetle: 150 (+200) = 350**

 **Rafflesian: 650 (-200) = 450 Verias: 350**

With himself free from the vines and thorns, Fly Beetle flapped his wings at massive speeds and glided off the ground. In an instant, he charged right for Freezer through the smoke and rupture. The horn made full impact with the face, making Freezer hold on while Fly Beetle dove out and back into the air.

Cesar looked devastated as he was seeing his pet being thrust head on. "Yaaaah! What is this?! I have to do something or else my reputation will surely plummet!" In a desperate need, he pulled out an ability. "Ability activate, **Haos Force!** "

Freezer continued to sail into the air with Fly Beetle, but when he found his momentum, he grabbed hold with his tentacle and finally shoved off. He took off in a high jump over Fly Beetle and began to charge a yellow core with dark yellow static around it.

"Plus, Fusion Ability, **Plexus!** " Cesar added.

As the attack charged, the sphere of the attack began to give off a yellow aura around it, with the inside giving a white crystal-like glow. Instead of fired as a beam, it remained a sphere that went at Fly Beetle.

 **Freezer: 250 (+300 +100) = 650 Fly Beetle: 350**

 **Rafflesian: 450 Verias: 350**

As the attack closed in, Fly Beetle continued his charge. "Shuji!"

"I know!" He pulled up his Bakumeter, punching outwards. "Ability activate, **Fly Arrow!** "

Fly Beetle's red eyes glinted some before unleashing two brown beams at the incoming yellow orb. The two attacks met in a steep center, causing a sparkling flash to erupt between the two battling Bakugan. Shuji covered up using his elbow, while Cesar looked genuinely amused.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Fly Beetle unfazed, untouched while Freezer landed on the ground beside Rafflesian.

 **Freezer: 650 (-100) = 550 Fly Beetle: 350 (+200) = 550**

 **Rafflesian: 450 Verias: 350**

"Tch, ingrate rodent." Cesar scorned.

Hendrix held up his Bakumeter next. "Ability activate, **Ground Force!** " His Rafflesian grunted as a brown, intense aura enveloped his body. The earth beneath began to crack apart as waves of dust began to spout from the rumbling beneath. Rafflesian finally exerted a large growl as two brown dust waves gushed from beneath.

 **Freezer: 550 Fly Beetle: 550**

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+300) = 750 Verias: 350**

The waves of dust ran along the ground, rushing and cracking towards Verias as he remained still. Shawn, however, showed an ability card. "Ability activate, **Siba Feral!** " Verias gripped his staff tightly and waited as the large dust wave closed in on him. Once it was at a close enough range, the ground vibrating was light against him. He brought his staff overhead and released a large howl as it slammed into the earth, making the shockwave of dust roar out of control all around.

 **Freezer: 550 Fly Beetle: 550**

 **Rafflesian: 750 (-200) = 550 Verias: 350 (+200) = 550**

The dust began to dissipate, revealing Verias untouched. He adjusted his staff while Fly Beetle floated atop. Both Bakugan opposed Freezer and Rafflesian as they began to show signs of wear.

Shuji smirked wildly. "How's that?"

"Careful, this is where it gets touch." Shawn warned.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield, Cesar was observing the battle with some vexation. "Hmmm, well they seem to be fighting rather hard. Shall we make this test number two then?"

Hendrix looked down at his palm, being the brown cylinder in hand. As he stared at it, he could feel the power flowing from the help they could be getting. He balled his fist tight, glaring back up at their foe once more. "…yes."

Together, both of them tossed up and out, sending their different shaped helpers out to do some damage. "Come forth, Bakugan Traps!" they cried out.

As they cried out their individual Bakugan traps, a brown and yellow light enveloped the battlefield beside the respective Bakugan. Beside Rafflesian, the six-headed Legionoid let out a loud roar as the heads craned about, bellowing loudly. And arising was Dynamo as the drone spider stood beside Freezer with no sound.

 **Freezer: 550/Dynamo: 400 Fly Beetle: 550**

 **Rafflesian: 550/Legionoid: 350 Verias: 550**

Seeing the traps, Shuji balled his fists. "Looks like we got some uninvited party guests."

Shawn shared a grin of his own. "Looks like it. You ready?"

Shuji's smirk widened. "Sure am. Been wanting to get back at them since the last round. Now we get to see what they can really do."

Cesar chuckled amusingly. "Don't think that this shall be a walk in the park." An ability showed on his chair. "Ability activate, **Sub Dimension!** " The mechanical eyes of Dynamo began to ignite a bright color. Slowly, a dark hemisphere enveloped Verias. The simian looked around, noticing how everything looked so distorted about him.

 **Freezer: 550/Dynamo: 400 Fly Beetle: 550**

 **Rafflesian: 550/Legionoid: 350 Verias: 550 (-300) = 250**

Shawn furrowed his brow. "Looks like they're switching things up as well. Verias! Ability, activate! **Caroline Protector!** "

The simian grunted as he began to spread his feet apart. The staff arose above his head and he started to twirl and twist it like a helicopter blade. It began to slowly draw in and vacuum up the dense black void as if it were some fog and twirled even faster to keep it from going anywhere. Once charged, he swung his staff once more, sending the distorted black and purple energy in a streaming blast from that solemn swing. The attack struck Dynamo square in the blue diamond chest, causing it to get blasted and falter over. A distorted burst happened in front of it a rupture magnified, sending it falling backwards and flipping like a table.

Cesar once again panicked. "Wha~t?! Dynamo!"

 **Freezer: 550/Dynamo: 400 (-300) = 100 Fly Beetle: 550**

 **Rafflesian: 550/Legionoid: 350 Verias: 250 (+300) = 550**

Shuji put his wrist up to show another ability card. "Ability, activate! **Horn Buster!** " Once again, Fly Beetle unleashed a weak brown blast of energy from his horn at Rafflesian and Legionoid. Both them hollered out as a trail of brown raced in front of them, making them unwilling to tread anymore feet.

 **Freezer: 550/Dynamo: 100 Fly Beetle: 550 (+200) = 750**

 **Rafflesian: 550/Legionoid: 350 Verias: 550**

Hendrix grunted as smoke bypassed him. Once he recovered, he moved his arm and shot Fly Beetle a look. "Ability activate, **Dense Poison!** " From one head of Legionoid, the maw opened wide and expelled a brown beam of toxins overhead. The heavy ray sailed through the air, causing Fly Beetle to ceasefire and twirl out to evade.

As Fly Beetle maneuvered, one faltered spin made it dense ray of venom pass by him, barely grazing his legs. He spiraled out of control and his power level was subtracted back to **550**.

Once he straightened out, Fly Beetle looked disoriented. "Man, that felt heavy!"

"Save your breath for fighting." Hendrix retorted. "Rafflesian, ability activate! **Mineral Plight!** " Once again, a weaker, but just as efficient brown energy field enveloped Rafflesian, making his power grow more to **750**.

Verias obliged by holding up his own arm. "Ability activate, **Haos Drain!** " Verias spread his feet and unleashed a beam of yellow energy from his gem on his head. His power level shot all the way up to **750** as it made way into Freezer. The harsh impact created a tremendous bright explosion in front of Freezer, one that sent him flying backwards and land on his side.

As the thudding began to subside, Cesar looked like he was going to blow a fuse. However, instead of doing so, he smirked. He chose to instead sigh it off and flicked his white locks over his head. "Hmph! Looks like our patience really is being thinned here, isn't it?" He looked towards Hendrix, who was staring ahead.

The Subterra battler's glare was hard and deep like tough iron itself. His brow furrowed slowly as he observed the rumblings.

"As I had thought. Now then, I say we try and mix it up a bit, shall we?" On his armrest, an ability revealed itself. He picked it up, smirking evilly with his purple lipstick as the card had a purple core on it. "Well now…guess the mice are just puckish. Then let's give them a treat."

Hendrix nodded. "So be it."

Cesar raised his arm, making his ability show. "Ability activate, **Experiment-X!** " The purple core appeared again on Freezer, just like when he battled against Abis Omega. With it on his and the chords extending all over his body, the Bakugan hissed in angst as the pain and uneasy feel he had was evident.

"Here it comes, guys!" Shawn warned.

"We know!" Verias exclaimed.

Suddenly, the chords of the chaos ability expanded outwards, stretching far out towards Verias. The Bakugan held his ground and tried to use his staff to block, some, but too many at once was a blunder. Only a few latched onto the staff before they bypassed towards the abdomen. And then the legs, then arms. Verias strained intensely as he could feel the tight squeeze and the stinging of each splintered end of a hash on his fur. He roared out as a yellow glow enveloped his body, enveloping the chord as well and travel back towards Freezer. The energy transfer as before had finally begun.

"Verias!" Shawn exasperated.

Cesar smirked maliciously as he could see the results fly. "That's it, Freezer. Keep giving him pain that he gave you. Let him feel it instead of yourself."

Verias grunted and struggled to break free, but he was feeling nothing but aching and someone trying to put his whole body on fire. He was hollering madly and in searing agony, but the stinging just didn't stop.

Hendrix was next to pull out his ability. "Ability activate… **Chaos Booster-X!** " Same with before a dozen times, a malicious bright purple core appeared on Rafflesian's front. The Bakugan was instantly enveloped in chords like Freezer was, only instead, he could feel the chords sinking into his skin, convulsing surges that were in deep veins that crackled. A dark, malicious aura enveloped Rafflesian as he exerted a more vocalized roar. This time, it coursed through the atmosphere with a fierce magnitude.

Finally, the chords around Verias connecting him to Freezer finally stopped glowing. The glow and the chords evaporated, leaving Verias to ache and fall to the ground. He thud on his stomach like plopping onto a hard bed, a really hard mattress that made his throbbing insides flare upon impact.

 **Freezer: 550 (+200) = 750/Dynamo: 100 Fly Beetle: 550**

 **Rafflesian: 550 (+500) = 1050/Legionoid: 350 Verias: 750 (-200) = 550**

"Crap! They're taking our power!" Shuji retorted.

"There's more." Cesar chimed. He shot a glance at Hendrix from the corner of his eye and nodded. The Subterra battler nodded in understanding and made another ability show as his forearm was still up.

"Ability activate, **Draft Poison!** "

Legionoid bellowed out once more, all six heads exerting powerful, shrilled cries of their own. One different head finished its roar and aimed straight up. A green, dense energy-like toxin beam was fired skywards, where there, it sailed higher and higher, until finally it reached a critical point and erupted into four beams that arched downwards into the allies. They all sailed down and began to dissolve, becoming green drafts that streamed and began to surround them all in a dense whirlwind. The cyclone barrier enveloped them all, and they gave off such a powerful force that it was too critical to even get close to.

Fly Beetle landed, looking at the whirlwind shield round them in shock. "The heck's that?!"

Inside, four figures with dense shadows were seen. They all had menacing gazes as their low growls beamed an intimidating stature.

 **Freezer: 750 (+600) = 1350/Dynamo: 100 (+600) = 700 Fly Beetle: 550**

 **Rafflesian: 1050 (+600) = 1650/Legionoid: 350 (+600) = 950 Verias: 550**

Shuji went wide eyed with complete disbelief. "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" he wailed. "IS THIS A FREAKING JOKE!"

"No." Hendrix bluntly answered. "Draft Poison increases all Bakugan on my side by 100 Gs for each Bakugan on the field."

Shawn gritted his teeth. "Damn. Not good."

Cesar's wily smirk lengthened as he saw the level of fear the others had on their faces. "Well, as overkill as this may seem, I think good measures are to be taken doing this." He snapped his fingers, the echoing reverberating loudly. "Dynamo! Freezer! Octavius Drone Mode!"

"As you…say…master…" Even with a hazy conscience, the Haos Bakugan willingly jumped into the air, his body under the control of his master's bidding. The Dyanmp's head spikes inserted and slid backwards into the helmet as the spider neck and head went down.

Shuji looked up in utter surprise. "What the…?"

Freezer slowly descended downwards to plant himself on top of Dynamo. The six tentacles he had aligned with the six arms Dynamo had. The cybernetic shoulders of the six arms slid open like mailboxes, allowing the six appendages to place their tips inside. Once inserted, the Dynamo was under the control of Freezer as the Bakugan used his six arms to maneuver the legs to walk like a spider a few feet ahead. The Freezer let out a loud, malicious shout that reverberated through the airspace around him. Together, their power levels now combined to equal **2050**.

Shawn stepped back out of shock. "They combined?!"

Cesar laughed meekly at his expense. "Meet Dynamo Freezer, or rather Octavius Drone Mode, however you kindergarten brats spell it out the simplest." His glance went towards his side. "Now then, Hendrix, if it's no trouble…?"

Hendrix grumbled beneath his breath and began to reach out once more. "Gate Card, open! Phantasm!" The Gate Card beneath finally revealed itself towards the battlers, and beneath Fly Beetle and Verias, the latter having slowly staggered to his feet some, their lower halves began to crackle and solidify. They looked down, realizing they were being turned to stone up to their knees.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 2050 Fly Beetle: 550 (-100) = 450**

 **Rafflesian: 1650/Legionoid: 950 Verias: 550 (-100) = 450**

"Oh man…" Shuji could feel his throat getting tight, almost to where he could feel himself pale. "This ain't right."

"I'm not out just yet!" Fly Beetle assured. "We still got abilities to play, right?"

Shuji's eyes widened a little. "Hm? Well yeah…"

"We know what we have to do then!" Verias enforced as he held his ground, quite literally.

Shawn nodded. "Right. Shuji."

Finally getting the message loud and clear, Shuji nodded his head. "Okay then, let's give it a whirl."

"Now then…" Cesar pointed ahead ever so valiantly. "I think it's time we make your deaths quick and painless! You shall taste the merciless mercy…of Cesar the Genius! Ability activate, **Grapple Bazooka!** " Dynamo Freezer lifted his front section, revealing two of his arms. The claws on the ends unhooked, allowing pistols to be seen. From them, two intense yellow beams went blitzing across the battlefield at both Verias and Fly Beetle.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 2050 (+300 +300) = 2650 Fly Beetle: 450**

 **Rafflesian: 1650/Legionoid: 950 Verias: 450**

Once the beams closed in, both Verias and Fly Beetle cried at the same time. "NOW!"

"Ability card, activate!" both battlers exclaimed.

" **Pillar Shaker!** "

" **Subterra Seeker!** "

Verias raised his staff overhead and used his back to hunch over and aim the staff's end into the battlefield and Gate Card. The simian hollered exponentially as the staff touched the ground, making shards beneath shatter into oblivion. In that instant, a pillar of light swallowed everything around him, sending shattering yellow ripples across the ground towards the opponents. The ripples made impact, causing them all to falter.

As to where that happened, the shockwaves bypassed Fly Beetle as his wing shields lifted. The magma color returned, and when the two intense beams made impact with the beetle, instead of vaporizing him as intended, the beams instead stuck to the shields like glue, continuing to be drawn in until their ends were finally met. They were instead two giant balls of yellow sitting atop of Fly Beetle before they fused into one big ball of light. It was then launched in a massive beam back at the shaken Dynamo Freezer, making a harsh impact that created a yellow explosion and smoke to implode around them.

The enemy Bakugan all scowled in pain as the ground beneath them continued to rupture to no end.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 2650 (-200 -200 -300 -300 -300 -300) = 1050 Fly Beetle: 450 (+100 +100) = 650**

 **Rafflesian: 1650 (-200) = 1450/Legionoid: 950 (-200) = 750 Verias: 450 (+100) = 550**

"What?" Hendrix was covering up from the blast wave, but even he was rendered flabbergasted with this intense counter the others had created. Beside him, Cesar had a stupefied expression as he was faltering in his chair.

"Switch!" Shawn yelled. He reached his hand out towards Shuji, who returned with them both carrying a strong high five. Once the clap ceased, they were ready to switch their targets.

"Do it, guys!" Verias roared.

"Yeah, we can take it!" Fly Beetle roared into the air, taking flight to go against Legionoid and Rafflesian. Once however above, he saw the two Bakugan still recoiling from Verias' ability.

"Alright then, you asked for it!" Shuji let out a loud shout as he raised his arm high, showing three ability cards stacked atop each other. "Triple ability, activate!"

Hendrix's eyes widened with a gasp.

" **Horn Buster** , plus **Fly Arrow** , and Fusion Ability, **Terra Surge!** "

Fly Beetle's entire body was enveloped in a light brown aura as his eyes began to glow a bright color. He could feel the powerful array of energy coursing deep through his body, and it was something he hadn't felt for a short while. The rush he felt when he fought Mystic Elico was once again returning, and the ground beneath him was cracking apart, surging with a small glow beneath. The beetle took one big step in front, the gravity of which beginning to magnify. Small shards of earth began to surge and spiral up his body and surround the horn and tusks as both were beginning to glow with high frequencies resonating at alarming rates.

"Triple ability, activate!" Shawn was next. " **Haos Drain** , plus **Verias Siba,** plus Fusion Ability, **Lucifer Bow!** "

Verias was also surging in a bright yellow light of his own, one that magnified as his eyes were glowing a bright shade of yellow. He began to wildly turn his staff about as yellow, flaming energy twirled in a wheel. As it was formulating into solid energy, Verias quickly got his staff out and stabbed the bottom end and held it like a big targeting system. Once that was accomplished, he aimed his gem on his forehead into its center, where there, the yellow energy also began to discharge profusely into static all over the head area.

"FIRE!"

Together, a bright orange beam with a helix of stones expanded across the battlefield alongside a bright yellow blast of equal proportions. The two attacks took up the entire space that was for the enemy Bakugan, swallowing them in two distinct lights. Both Rafflesian and Freezer howled in agony as they couldn't see as a bright light was enveloping them.

A large explosion took up the airspace there and then, making a magnitude so great that it made Legionoid, who was out of blast range, hunched over and grunted. The smoke cloud enveloped him, but the residual light energy that was given off by Verias shattered everywhere. The bright explosion and Dynamo Freezer smashing into him was what created an even brighter explosion. Hendrix and Cesar were unable to hold themselves up any longer and were finally picked up and off the ground and fell to their sides. The chair Cesar sat on fell over, making him topple onto the ground with a pained thud as shockwaves ran over their heads.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 1050 (-550) = 500 Fly Beetle: 650 (+200 +200 +200) = 1250**

 **Rafflesian: 1450 (-100 -200) = 1150/Legionoid: 750 Verias: 550 (+200 +200) = 950**

As the smoke waves subsided, all the enemy Bakugan began to morph back into their forms, being ball, cylinder, or hexagon. The four Bakugan were picked up by shockwaves that sent them back to their fallen partners' sides. As they struggled to stand, their life gauges dropped to _**0%**_.

Shuji raised his fist high. "AW YEAH!"

"That actually worked." Shawn couldn't believe his luck. "Verias, how do you feel?"

Looking up, both Verias and Fly Beetle were in their respective attribute auras. The two Bakugan were howling steadily into the airspace as their auras refused to seethe out any less power than what they had poured out already. Both Bakugan concluded their roars and morphed back into ball form, dropping into their partner's hands.

Suddenly, they began to feel something off. Instantly, their feet began to disappear, and slowly reaching atop them was the same energy as before. Shawn and Shuji both looked down, each surprised in their own way.

"This again?!" Shuji exasperated.

"Looks like we're out of here." Shawn remarked.

With that, the teleportation enveloped them both; Shuji being thankfully calmer than before. With them finally gone, that left Hendrix to get up and dust his arms off.

The burly Subterra battler grunted as he swiped dust off his hairy biceps. "If Legionoid hadn't been struck by that Haos attack, then there would be a need for a replacement."

Lying on the ground, Cesar was balling a fist and gritting his teeth. He was on his hip, but he stomach was turned so he could ball his fists against the ground. "To think that they could go as far as Triple Abilities now…" He bashed his fists into the ground. "Damnit, another miscalculated error! Science, why are you so cruel and unkind…" He shook his head mournfully as he despaired over his own folly.

Hendrix looked away from his despairing associate and faced the spots where Shawn and Shuji were supposed to be. He knew that with their loss, something would come up, and he wasn't going to like it one bit. "This mess is getting too big to clean alone." He grunted.

* * *

In front of the corridor's entrance, where many of guards laid in various arrays of agony and pain, some couldn't even be recognizable. As they laid disoriented, an open spot laid in the center of it all. That open spot was where four energy bodies began to manifest.

As the four lights flashed, the space was distorted with a loud sound similar to shimmering metal. Once it dialed down, the four spots had the bodies of Esther, Maggie, Shuji, and Shawn, all accounted for. While the four figures were now getting a fix on where they ended up, they were caught by surprise as they were face to face with each other once more.

Esther looked away from her considerable bust towards Shawn and Shuji. "Shawn! Shuji!"

"Esther?" Shawn looked at her with overwhelmed surprise. "I'll be damned, you're back! The heck you go?"

"I was about to ask you both the same thing."

Maggie skipped on over and came between Shawn and Shuji in a hug to their waists. "You guys, you made me so worried!"

"Woah, hey now!" Shuji was caught by surprise at Maggie's tight grip, but not to where it was suffocating. She seemed awfully pleased to see them both alive, so he chose to discard his initial shock. If he was honest, he'd be worried too. They did have to win a really tough battle after all.

"Did you guys end up battling anyone?" Shawn inquired to Esther.

The Darkus girl nodded. "It was an ambush by Rogue Zero. We walked right into their trap."

Shuji rammed his fist into his palm. "Those rats are gonna pay for this!"

"We can worry about that later. Right now, we've got a bigger problem." Shawn turned his attention over towards the many of guards around them. As he saw the many that were laying with uncertain degrees of wounds, other were visibly seen holding onto something, as if covering up open wounds inflicted. From a few glints, he could even see that some had gashes and cuts on them. He knew it must have been by means of a sword. "Looks like a scuffle happened here." He said. "I think it was Master Riaan."

Everyone there looked mildly surprised at the revelation. Shuji looked deeply shocked. "Wait, what?!"

"You're saying…?" Esther trailed off as she turned towards the group of fallen soldiers at their feet. "He did all of this?"

"Oh boy." Maggie said dryly. "I don't know if I should feel awed…or sick." Her face began to pale as she saw some of them continuing to bleed weakly.

Verias looked up towards his partner. "Are you sure this was all him? For all we know, maybe Luke and Jase already won."

Shawn put a hand to his chin, scrutinizing the evidence carefully. "No, can't be. I know Luke, and he's not the kind to do something like this kind of defense."

Esther offered no input on the matter at hand. She just looked ahead as she seemed deeply in thought. Her memories were all too clear, and Luke was indeed not that kind of guy, as far as she and the others were aware thus far. He can battle, just not be willing to kill.

"Do you think they're okay?" Maggie questioned.

"Not sure. The communication system is still down. We can't even get pass a few meters." To demonstrate this, Shawn tapped his Bakumeter several times to try and reach Luke and Jase. However, what he got was a screen brimming in static.

Esther looked towards the walls and ceiling, trying to come up with a solution. "This tunnel's chrome must have a thick layer of anti-detection that makes it difficult to get messages in and out of." She figured. "I don't think we'll be getting anything out of here in terms of communication with Luke or Jase."

"Then I suggest we focus on getting back to what we were doing first." Atchibee insisted.

"She's right." Shawn pointed out. "Master Riaan should be fine. I'm sure it'll take more than this to stop him. But still…" He looked into his Bakumeter, tapping some new coordinates. Fortunately this time, he got a picture of Riaan on it.

" **Shawn, is that you I see?** " Riaan asked with surprise.

Shawn's brow furrowed. " **Yeah, It's me. Do you copy?** "

" **Yes, I copy. I assume you're all well now?** "

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, we ran into some trouble with Rogue Zero. Fortunately we were able to stop them and end up back here."

Riaan nodded in understanding. " **I see…** " He closed his eyes, bowing his head in shame. " **My sincerest apologies to you all.** "

"It's fine. Thanks for being concerned." Shawn took one more look around, seeing the many bodies before facing the Bakumeter again. "Do you know what happened?"

" **Sorry for that as well. It seems they did not reason well with my ambitions.** "

"I see…"

" **Are the others with you as well?** "

"Yeah, we're all here. Where are you?"

" **I'm making way down the corridor. I ran into some interreference along the way, but I should be getting close to the chamber with the core as we speak.** "

"Got it, thanks for letting us know." With that, the message turned off, and Shawn faced his allies with a serious expression. "He's heading down to the core as we speak. C'mon!" He turned and began to run off in the direction where his master was.

Still lagging, Shuji trailed behind. "Hey, wait up!"

Maggie and Esther followed, with the Pyrus girl furrowing her own brow. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

Esther continued on ever so casually. "It'll be alright. Jase is a capable fighter. But Luke…" At first earlier when she thought about it, she had a feeling Luke could handle them. However, after the run-in with Rogue Zero and their latest Trap Bakugan, her suspicions were beginning to grow sour. _'I just hope I'm wrong about all this.'_

Maggie had a confused look as Esther ran along.

In the front of the dashing pack, Shawn was leading them this time, and making sure they had vigilance as s shriveling feeling crept up his spine. _'This is getting wrong in all the right ways. There's something amidst here, and I can feel it even from here. Riaan, just what is going on that we need to know?'_

He powered on, with everyone else following in tow down the orange and yellow tunnel.

* * *

From across the other side of the battlefield, Maximus was mockingly snickering. Luke was on pins and needles with how low his enemies have gone. If it wasn't for Jase calling out when he did, he would've done something messy again.

"Luke…relax."

Luke harshly turned to him. "Yeah, easy for you to say! You have any idea how unfair this is!" he stammered in anger. "Man, this bites! First they pull out these freaky new weapons, now the others are who knows where! I thought you accounted for all this!"

Jase looked unemotional as he faced forward. "So I'm labeled the group's all-knowing, am I?"

Luke grunted in annoyance.

"Luke, have a sense of patience. It's what will help you win this battle. Just focus on your task at hand, then we can worry about the others later." He pulled out a Gate Card. "Believe me, I know how you feel…but worrying now will only hamper the results that we need. Don't worry about anyone's business until you can handle your own, understand?"

Luke wanted to say something, but for the time being, nothing came to mind. He knew Jase was right to some degree, but he didn't like being outdone by people or matters he didn't appreciate. But he had to remain vigilant if he wanted to get the results he wanted. "…fine." He huffed. "So what do we do?"

"We'll use this when we need it." He held the card between two fingers. "It'll be just what we need when the time comes."

Luke's face twisted. "What the heck does that mean?"

"Pay attention and you'll learn. Now, get ready!" Jase swiped his arm, sending the Gate Card outwards towards the field. The green shockwave went everywhere, ready for everyone to give it their all.

"Alright, battle fans!" the announcer exclaimed above. "Let the next round…begin!"

"Bakugan, brawl! Atmos stand!" Jase threw in Atmos. The Ventus Bakugan immediately spread his wings and took flight.

"Bakugan, brawl! Abis Omega, stand!" Luke threw Abis Omega again, landing on the battlefield than the water.

"Let's get this tussle over with, shall we? Bakugan, brawl! Goblinball, stand!" Maximus threw in Goblinball once more, flapping his wings with a grizzly look in his one eye.

"My turn then!" Xander threw in Hyper Dragonoid, who arose in a small fire spiral. "Hyper Dragonoid, stand!" The Bakugan scowled in a roaring howl as he entered battle in the air like Goblinball.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atmos: 400**

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 350**

"You really think you have what it takes _now_?" Maximus scoffed.

"Don't sell me short yet!" Luke insisted. "Ability activate, **Fin Melee!** " Abis Omega lunged dead ahead at Goblinball, swinging his tail around with a blue streak following. The impact made time slow to a stop as Goblinball was smacked with a glistening blue tailfin.

"Ability activate, **Aviana Tempest!** " Atmos began to flap his wings at an alarming rate. As they flapped, a large-scale whirlwind palpitated throughout the airspace. The residual wings began to envelop him while the rest of the gust blew about around Hyper Dragonoid and Goblinball, trying to deter them.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atmos: 400 (+200) = 600**

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 350 (+200) = 550**

Covering up from the gusts that blew about, Xander glared ahead with shrewd annoyance. "If you think that this will be enough to stop us, you're dreaming! Ability activate, **Pyrus Volting!** " Hyper Dragonoid raised his head high, roaring out at Atmos was the whirlwind surrounded him. As his power level shot up to **800** , a roaring, pressurized fire soared skywards towards the falcon.

Jase showed another ability of his own. "Ability activate, **Typhoon Chase!** " Atmos ceased his flapping briefly, allowing a green aura to outline his body. Once charged, he cawed as the wind veil around him gave him some power into the next wing flap, sending a powerful blast of wind that cancelled out the fire. Along the ground, Xander grunted as embers and hot winds rained down.

"Don't think dreams can knock you around as well." Jase said. "This dream could very well be your nightmare."

Hyper Dragonoid and Atmos glared at each other, their power levels both rivaling at **800** Gs.

Maximus scoffed lightly. "Ha. How amusing. Ability, activate! **Irate Eye!** " Goblinball grunted as his eye dilated, the sclera unleashing a thin beam, which expanded outwards to reach Abis Omega first.

"Double ability, activate!" Luke countered. " **Coil Guard** , plus **Sea Helix!** " Abis Omega hurriedly got into a coil as the beam came for him. Hurriedly, a helix of seawater arose and spun around him. As it swept up and about, the blast of purple was stopped cold by the spiraling water. As Goblinball kept trying, his power level dropped to **400** , while Abis Omega went up to **750**.

"Not bad." Maximus commended evilly. "But now let's see you really take the heat now. Double ability, activate! **Experiment-X** , plus **Darkus Force!** "

Luke's eyes widened. "You're kidding!"

"No, I'm quite serious, my friend." He retorted. "Now that he's conscious, he can take in as much power as he needs…" he reached out. "Shut him up, Goblinball!"

"As you wish, master." The Bakugan roared out as he allowed a purple core the appear on him. The core immediately began to spread the tendrils and coils around him, and they circulated so that they could grip his body. The chords and core instantly vanished, absorbed into the body as a loud heartbeat took over. At that instance, Goblinball's eye dilated.

Abis Omega steeled himself as he felt the negative energy levels increase. "This again…"

The eyeball glowed a devilish color, and from the whole body eroded a large mass of dark, foul energy that spread like a virus. It was one massive field with pink, white, black, and violet that swept up everything. Abis Omega had to coil up and brace himself as the dark energy began to swallow him.

"Abis!" Luke shouted.

High above, Atmos and Hyper Dragonoid were arching and clashing into each other. The bird and dragon went in opposite archways and smashed into each other once more in a deep dive and climb. Hyper Dragonoid's claws interlocked with Atmos, the bird being more on the ascended side.

As they duked it out, he looked pass Hyper Dragonoid to see that down below, a black field with a menacing red eye in one spot was glowing. That left him open for Hyper Dragonoid to break away and get around him.

He grabbed his by the wings behind and held the shocked Atmos in the sky. "Careful where your eyes wander." He chimed. He harshly kicked Atmos in the back, sending the bird downwards in a harsh caw.

At the same time, a dark purple beam was fired from that point, surging dead ahead across the battlefield towards the paralyzed Abis Omega. The cold, stinging energy was shrilling and fierce, and no way was he expected to make it out. That's the moment when Atmos entered the expanding darkness as well. Instantly, it felt like a dark wave enveloped and tumbled both him and Abis. The two Bakugan were swept in the dark tide, both screaming out as they clashed into each other and felt like they were underwater, because their whole worlds were swept and going haphazardly.

"GUYS!" Luke roared.

The black, malicious energy dissipated, revealing dust bare dust to clear out. Lying on the ground, dazed and disoriented, Abis Omega and Atmos were shaken up bad as they attempted to steadily rise. However, they were so shriveled and so cold, it was taking a while; not to mention the wind was knocked right out of them.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 800 Atmos: 800 (-500) = 300**

 **Goblinball: 400 (+300) = 700 Abis Omega: 750 (-500) = 250**

Maximus chuckled as Goblinball's malicious aura around him retained, while Hyper Dragonoid descended beside him. "Well that looked like fun.'

Abis Omega shook his head and turned towards them. "Gnnngh…what just hit me?"

Atmos, though faltered, was able to recover to where he could at least stand on his two feet.

"Now then, it's time we finish this. Xander?"

Xander smirked, holding up a Trap Bakugan. "Sure am. Let's make this quick."

Together, both of them threw in their respective Bakugan Traps. They went thrown inwards to beside Goblinball and Hyper Dragonoid.

Jase adjusted his glasses, making them glimmer white. _'Now.'_ He reached out towards the battlefield. "Gate Card, open! Field Lock!"

The Gate Card beneath finally opened, revealing a glow that radiated beneath them all. As it shined brightly, Fortress and Metalfencer were about to pop open, but suddenly struck an invisible force that shot them backwards towards their masters once more. Both Xander and Maximus caught them without a problem, but they weren't too pleased.

"What the…what the heck just happened?" Luke turned towards Jase, hoping he would explain. Thankfully he did.

"The command card, Field Lock, is a card that seals the battlefield. It means now that they cannot do battle with anymore Bakugan except the ones they currently have on the field, thus disabling their use of Trap Bakugan."

"So then you were waiting for that, huh?" Maximus inquired.

Jase frowned. "Sometimes it's not what's on the field that you have to focus on. Ability, activate! **Green Talon!** " Atmos finally expanded his wings and shook off the remainder of his dizziness. Fighting the cold energy that was luring him from consciousness, he ascended several meters, where he faced Hyper Dragonoid and fired two beams from the red gems on his chest. The two beams made impact, bursting in a cloud of smoke that knocked Hyper Dragonoid out of the air and slammed into the ground harshly.

"What?!" Xander gasped.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 800 (-200 -100) = 500 Atmos: 300 (+200 +100) = 600**

 **Goblinball: 700 Abis Omega: 250**

"Let's try this then!" Luke showed another ability. "Ability activate, **Dry World!** "

Abis Omega gave out a sneering hiss as he leered up at Goblinball. Suddenly, water gushed up from the pool in the center of the battlefield, creating a mist cloud that concealed him from his enemies. Goblinball glared into the mist cloud, waiting for what will come out. After several moments, the mist cloud burst open, revealing Abis Omega in an aquatic globe zooming towards the Darkus Bakugan. Abis Omega roared out as he closed the gap between them.

"Not good enough." Maximus said.

Luke showed another ability. "Fusion Ability, activate! **Blue Mega!** " The globe surrounding Abis Omega thus began to glow and glisten a bright blue, like a crystal ball.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (-100) = 400 Atmos: 600**

 **Goblinball: 700 (-200 -100) = 400 Abis Omega: 250 (+200 +200) = 650**

"Go, Abis!"

"Hope you like a nice day at the beach!" Abis Omega smashed his way into Goblinball, creating a large explosion of mist and water that expanded upon impact. The tides created swept up Goblinball and Hyper Dragonoid, making them sink beneath the waves until one big one picked them up and crashed into the battlefield. The whole battlefield shook as the water dissipated, revealing Hyper Dragonoid and Goblinball on their backs.

Abis Omega landed beside Atmos, both free from their earlier disarray.

Seeing his Bakugan soaked and caught in the tide, Xander balled his fist in anger. "Hey! What's the meaning of this?! Hyper Dragonoid, get up!" At his command, the Pyrus Bakugan slowly opened his eyes and got back up. At that same time, Goblinball also arose beside him.

' _This is getting rather old for my sake.'_ Maximus argued in his thoughts. _'If we're going to win this, we'll need those Bakugan Traps out there. No excuses.'_ He turned towards Xander with a demanding scowl. "Do it!"

Xander faced the battlefield with gusto. "Right! Time to try this out then." He showed yet another ability. "Ability, activate! **Flare Dive!** "

Hyper Dragonoid stood straight up and spread his wings out. Once ready, he took a big leap and ascended into the air, shooting like a rocket. All eyes followed him as he shot so high and so fast that keeping track was nearly impossible. Once he reached a certain point high up, he hovered over the battlefield and uncrossed his arms, summoning fire all over his body. He then shot straight downwards, falling like a flaming star that was aiming solemnly for the dead center of the Gate Card.

The attack made impact with the ground, creating a fiery bolt that disappeared for one moment before an upscale eruption of fire expanded. The field of red flames shred across the battlefield, picking up bits of the card and forcing Abis and Atmos to veer away to avoid impact of shrapnel to the face.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 400 Atmos: 600 (-200) = 400**

 **Goblinball: 400 Abis Omega: 650 (-200) = 450**

"Crap! They destroyed the Gate Card!" Luke snapped.

Jase's brow furrowed. "I figured they'd try something like that."

Maximus smiled. "That's better. Now…come forth, Darkus Fortress! Bakugan, stand!" The Trap Bakugan was thrown into the air, where its appendages were all unfolded like an armed gun would. Once popped open, it took its true form and lowered towards the battlefield to aim its guns.

Xander was next as he threw Metalfencer out again. "Come forth, Bakugan Trap, Pyrus Metalfencer!" Like Fortress, Metalfencer lowered towards the ground, standing beside Hyper Dragonoid.

Abis Omega and Atmos took defensive stances in the air and on land as they were once again faced with four opponents.

Luke took another uneasy step back. "Great, they brought them out again!"

"So it would seem." Jase frowned.

"Got any brighter ideas now?"

Jase remained silent as he evaluated the battle of two against four. It was time for critical thinking.

* * *

Footsteps tapped against the ground, soon revealing them to belong towards Riaan as he walked over and stopped several meters before where the tunnel of light ended. The tunnel of orange instead closed in on a dark background, where Riaan peered into. With a frown, he had spotted what they were looking for.

Up ahead, surrounded by an array of alarm lasers, there were various, bulbous panels with varied pictures of the terrain, and the areas around the city, including the battle going on right now. Surrounding the half-bubbles sticking out of the wall was an array of panels that had numerous switches and knobs. It looked a lot more diverse than the simple Thermosphere modules in the core room. However, the main prize on the dark wall was what was on the other side of a gigantic half-bubble. On the other side of the light blue glass, there was what looked like a turbine, bright orange core. Unlike the green color Thermosphere had, it had a deep orange and bright yellow, and it was much more safeguarded. What was shocking was that all the bubbles weren't at all hollow; even the turbine generator itself had water in it.

Looking ever so casual, Riaan frowned as he took a moment to look at it all. He had a feeling that just from touching the lasers, one touch would cut off his hand, amongst any other body parts. He had to tread lightly, and that's what he did.

Using his sword that he unsheathed, the glossy, reflective metal was swung. The lasers supposed to incinerate instead went in another direction. Their deflections beamed into other lasers, or otherwise grazed along walls and blasted the laser origins. They were all grazed and spliced into as Riaan swung his sword, deflecting the alarm beams. What made it more shocking was how he seemed so casual about it and looked forward.

The alarm lasers kept deflecting and blitzed into each other, and soon enough the beams were diminished to where only a few would stand off to the side. Simply holding out his sword, the beams deflected as he tilted evenly towards it, still looking ahead. As he walked on, the last of them were destroyed.

He frowned as he stood in front of the generator, seeing how it was a lot of water it carried and supplied.

"You!"

The shout came from behind, getting Riaan to look over his shoulder. What he saw was a figure was more than persistent, and he had what looked like an angry, green-eyed scowl plastered on his face.

* * *

"Goblinball, Armed Fortress Mode!" Maximus roared.

"Battle Unit Mode, now, Metalfencer!" Xander shouted.

Both Mechanical Bakugan's eyes glowed, answering the calls of their masters. Instantly, Metalfencer locked into Hyper Dragonoid and began to align its arms and legs with his own. Goblinball floated in front and aligned himself with the center of Fortress as his arms inserted into the elbows. Once fixed in, the Bakugan both roared out as their mechanical armors were fixed into place.

 **Hyper Dragonoid/Metalfencer: 800 Atmos: 400**

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 800 Abis Omega: 450**

The Rogue Zero Bakugan gave menacing glares ahead. "So, who will be the first to be destroyed?" Goblinball inquired menacingly.

Luke showed uneasiness as he stared coldly ahead. "Damnit…Abis Omega, look out!"

Maximus inserted his card first. "Ability activate, **Photon Rain!** " Goblinball aimed the hand guns upwards, where they readied to fire when charged. Once purple energy formed, the multitude of lasers shot skywards, vanishing at the top of the dome.

Abis Omega looked up in wonder of what happened, but then he saw a purple glint in the sky. That's when he saw that closing in, hundreds of purple lasers shot at high speeds into him like raining arrows.

 **Hyper Dragonoid/Metalfencer: 800 Atmos: 400**

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 800 Abis Omega: 450 (-200) = 250**

"Luke, a little help would really be appreciated!" Abis Omega shouted.

"Then how about this on for size!" Luke threw up his arm, giving it a big glow as it revealed itself. "Ability activate, **Diamond Shower!** " Abis Omega remained completely still as his body thud expelled an array of diamonds that went in all directions. The funnel of diamond-shaped energy went in a tornado-like fashion that enveloped everything. Hyper Dragonoid and Goblinball both used their armored mechanical arms to shield themselves as the blue diamonds bombarded against them.

 **Hyper Dragonoid/Metalfencer: 800 (-200 -200) = 400 Atmos: 400**

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 800 (-200 -200) = 400 Abis Omega: 250 (+200) = 450**

The diamonds bolted skywards to stop the full-on attack. Bright explosions enveloped the skies and airspace as the audience looked completely shocked at the results. Many even covered up as the atmosphere was quaking haphazardly.

Xannder smirked. "How impressive, but can you back it up even further?" This time, he held up his wrist to show his ability. "Ability activate, **Red Valkyrie!** "

His Hyper Dragonoid was covering up as he defended against the onslaught. Finally having enough, he uncrossed his arms and aimed the wrist guns at the raging diamonds. "Alright, punk. Want fire power? You got it…!" He blasted orange lasers in constant fashion against the diamonds, bolting out as many as Abis dished out. The blue diamonds and red lasers were bursting into smoke clouds, in which slowly the attack belonging to Hyper Dragonoid began to break through.

 **Hyper Dragonoid/Metalfencer: 400 (+200 +200) = 800 Atmos: 400**

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 400 Abis Omega: 450**

The bullets of orange energy continued to break through, and it was doing so well that Abis Omega had nothing short but a realization. In a hurry, he stopped his now pointless attack and sprung out of range. He barely missed the orange lasers just as he made a beeline dive straight into the water.

"You don't like that?" Xander taunted. "Well here, we got plenty more." He began to wickedly smirk as he held up his writs, revealing his next card. "Hyper Dragonoid, ability activate! **Fire Blazing-X!** "

The bright purple core appeared on Hyper Dragonoid's chest, where it started to extand its hold all over his body like the other Bakugan. His body convulsed as a heated, blazing aura started to rise from his body, one that pulsated extreme levels of heat. The energy was beginning to erupt like a volcano, one that had Hyper Dragonoid at its epicenter. He roared loudly as his body expelled a monstrous level of incinerating levels of blast waves.

"Crap!" Luke covered up as the heat waves instantly met him and Jase. Both of them could almost feel instant sweat rise up from their bodies as the entire battlefield had a streaking bonfire right beside Goblinball.

Atmos backed away into the air to avoid the heat waves, but it was still so hot and shockwaves kept resonating from the fire with a dark shadow within it. After another convulsing roar, a heated bellow went outwards, shaking Atmos in the airspace and throwing even him off balance.

In the water, Abis could feel the temperatures of the waters rise. They weren't cool anymore. No, far from it. It was getting warm, almost uncomfortable. He stopped in place down below and looked around to see what the problem was.

 **Hyper Dragonoid/Metalfencer: 800 (x2) = 1600 Atmos: 400 (-200) = 200**

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 400 Abis Omega: 450 (-250) = 200**

The battlefield was beginning to scorn and scorch about haphazardly. Blazes of fire constantly burst from Hyper Dragonoid as he exerted a massive amount of fire. The heat even reached as far as the audience, who were all beginning to get frantic. Even the announcer was feeling unsound. "I…I'm not sure what's going on, everyone. But please, remain calm!"

Xander swiped his arm. "Go! Let nothing stand in your way!" Hyper Dragonoid unleashed a loud, violent shout as his entire body looked like a molten slab of fire with a mechanical spider on its back. With a simple beat of the wings, Hyper Dragonoid blitzed off the ground towards Atmos, roaring loudly as he closed in.

Maximus smirked. "How's about a little salt to that? Ability activate, **Proton Mars!** " Goblinball aimed the guns of Fortress skywards, where there, his power level went up to **600** , and purple beams from the many cannons were launched.

The dozens of purple rays and the inferno heading his way, Atmos could see he was in a lot of trouble. He glared down as he was waiting for what might come.

Jase's glare hardened. "Now what better way to fight fire, than to use a wind attributed Bakugan?" He showed another ability, his calm, unemotional face showing no signs of anger nor determination. "Atmos, let's say we make their plans backfire…ability activate, **Cloud Zero!** "

Atmos' eyes suddenly dilated to a bright yellow. He responded well by cawing exponentially louder than before. He began to flap his wings again, making a cool, green, cloud-like whirlwind gush from his flapping green wings and expand into one giant cloud. The cloud swallowed up the fire and the lasers, all of them dissipating and cooling off.

"GAH! What's going on?!" Hyper Dragonoid shouted within the green storm.

Goblinball covered up using his Fortress and was swallowed in the green cloud. Both of the enemies were back n the ground side by side, and a green cyclone was enveloping them entirely.

 **Hyper Dragonoid/Metalfencer: 1600 (-1200) = 400 Atmos: 200**

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 600 (-200) = 400 Abis Omega: 200**

As the green cyclone enveloped the powers of the Bakugan, the pool water began to settle. Though still warm, Abis Omega shot up and out, springing into the air to attack.

"Now! While they're trapped!" Luke roared. "Ability activate, **Fin Melee!** "

As Abis Omega's power level bumped up to **400** , he soared into the cyclone head on. He brought his tail around and created a blue arch that followed behind. The bolting blue tailfin slashed clean through, dissipating the winds and revealing their opponents. They looked startled to say the least, but even more so since they were running out of ideas.

"We're not out of this fight quite yet." Atmos announced from above. "Though you are valiant adversaries, you have nothing less than pets, slaves to power! And we will fight such a thing!"

Hyper Dragonoid looked up. "Oh quit your pointless squawking already. We don't care!"

"Your opinion on us isn't our concern in the least." Goblinball scorned.

"We'll see just what you think after we smack each other around some more." Abis Omega huffed. He was battered and tired, as was Atmos. They both remained by the other's side, both adversaries set and ready to end it.

"Luke." The mentioned turned towards Jase. "I'll stop them if I can. Of I fail or they hold on, Luke, then you take them out. Got it?"

Luke gave a furrowed brow. "Uh…right." He faced the battlefield. "Abis, hold now!"

Abis Omega screeched out at his opponents.

Xander showed one more ability. "I've had enough of this already! Time to end this! Ability, activate! **Red Valkyrie!** " Hyper Dragonoid let out one more roar as he unleashed bolting orange lasers once again, both spread out to get Abis and Atmos.

"Ability activate, **Darkus Impact!** " Goblinball used his mechanical arms of Fortress and aimed skywards. Having grown tired of the avian, he unleashed dark purple and black beams from his cannons and shot them in thin compressed manners at Atmos.

 **Hyper Dragonoid/Metalfencer: 400 (+200 +200) = 800 Atmos: 200**

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 400 (+300) = 700 Abis Omega: 400**

The lasers and dark beam closed in, and that's when it all happened.

"Abis, trip them!" Luke ordered.

Abis Omega remained out of water and in front as the two Bakugan continued to focus on Atmos. The serpent swung his massive tail around to the best of his ability, sweeping at Hyper Dragonoid. "HRAH!" The serpent Bakugan swept his long body's tail into the side of Hyper Dragonoid's leg, just once. That one blow was all that was needed and Abis immediately slithered away.

"Huh?" Goblinball's eyes traced Abis as he slipped away. He readied and was set to fire at him, but before he could make a successful shot, an intense force in the form or Hyper Dragonoid clad in Metalfencer armor slammed and made him fall over. Both Bakugan crashed into the ground hard, the rupture and dust wave being enough of a cover for Abis Omega to leap into the water.

With that splash, he was safe. And as the smoke and dust cleared, it showed Hyper Dragonoid and Goblinball scrambled and unable to get up in their armors.

"Seems you have forgotten that wearing such ridiculous accessories makes you slag." Jase teased.

"Jase, let's." Atmos said.

"That we shall. Double ability, activate! **Typhoon Chase** , plus Fusion Ability, **Anemoi Grace!** "

Having been able to evade the misfired shots before, Atmos now had a clean shot. He clawed loudly as the green aura around his body returned, and he started to bring his wings back. This time, however, the air around Atmos began to sparkle with glinting green stars. There were countless of them, like exploding atoms. Once ready, he made the last caw before he flapped forward, sending a maelstrom with streaming green currents shooting at gracious speeds down on the hefty Bakugan.

 **Hyper Dragonoid/Metalfencer: 800 (-200 -100 -200 -100) = 200 Atmos: 200 (+100 +200) = 400**

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 700 (-200 -100 -200 -100) = 100 Abis Omega: 400**

The typhon mixed with green comets soared into the trapped Bakugan. Unable to get up in time, both opened their mouths wide and let out loud roars of swears and vengeance. They were both swallowed in the typhoon, bombarded repeatedly by green pelts. With each impact, a smoke cloud with green sparkles showered everywhere. The ground rumbled and shook violently to where the water was shaking.

From the depths of the water, Abis Omega hopped out of the pool in a slippery hurry. He slipped onto dry land and onto the other side of the battlefield, where he and Atmos both landed and looked with hefty breaths as the smoke began to settle.

Maximus and Xander both frowned in disappointment as their Bakugan finally came out of the explosions…only in their ball and cube forms. They plopped to their fronts, sitting there as they were seem out of it.

 _ **Xander: 0%**_

 _ **Maximus: 0%**_

Maximus humbly dropped to a knee, bowing his head so his hood can fly up and over his head in same. "I can't believe I lost." He said in a casual tone.

Xander grunted in shame as he punched the ground, frustrated at the outcome.

The audience roared loudly in deep excitement. They all cheered boisterously as their excitement and fears of the battle finally boiled down to a decent ending they greatly adored.

"Alright!"

"Wooooh!"

"Man, that was freaking awesome!"

"Did they seriously just lose?!"

"And it looks like the tournament for the day is over!" the announcer exclaimed. "Today, we now congratulate both contestants for what was a highly memorable fight! Today, even though it was a slim shot, we congratulate Jase and Luke in their first Troposphere randomized showdown!"

Jase took in a deep breath, and then finally sighed in deep relief.

"We won?" Luke blinked. "We…won?" Slowly, the realization dawned upon him, making his smile widen further. He gritted his teeth and balled his fists tight. "Yeeeaaah!" He roared, jumping in the air. "Alright! We so whooped butt! Yes!" he turned around, looking like someone who was about to open a Christmas present. "I can't wait until I tell Master Riaan about this!" he chimed excitedly.

Abis Omega and Atmos let out loud shrieks to the domain all around them. The battlefield that was once shaking has now been cleared, revealing cracks in the battlefield, the walls being damaged with char, and some parts of the battlefield even being depressed. It was staggering to see such results. It was amazing no one was seriously injured. Shocked and deeply horrified, yes. Some even were passed out; some couldn't even open their eyes; some even through popcorn and snacks out of outrage of losing bets on who would win. The ones betting on Rogue Zero definitely weren't so pleased.

Abis finished his hiss, showing exhaustion as his head lowered. "What a relief." He morphed to ball form and went back at Luke.

"Indeed…" With a tired groan, Atmos glowed green and morphed to ball form. He shot back to Jase, both having caught their respective Bakugan.

Luke looked pleased as he smiled at Jase. "Did you just see that? We won!"

"Yes, we did." Jase said flatly before frowning. "But I'm afraid we'll have no time for a victory dance yet I'm afraid."

Luke turned confused. "What do you mean? We just beat Rogue Zero, what's not to celebrate?"

Jase closed his eyes and folded his arms. "Perhaps the answer lies over your head."

Unable to answer the inquiry, Luke got the notion and looked towards the top of the dome. He looked straight up. But all he saw was the dome's chrome and archways, even some cracked glass here and there. But otherwise, he was lost.

A pout crossed his face. "Just spit it out!"

"Is the energy orb overhead still working?"

Luke went wide-eyed then and there, finally realizing what he meant. When he looked up, he focused on the glowing white orb high above. His body was tingling all over as he could still feel what could've been Bakugan battle energy that was taking its time being absorbed into the orb.

"If the orb is still working, that means something went wrong." Jase turned around. The platform they stood on was starting to slowly descend once more. "I'm afraid even if we defeated Maximus and Xander, there's no guarantee this went as planned. If it's still working, the feedback loop must have not been reset manually."

"Why's that?" Luke gasped in realization. "Wait, you think something happened to Master Riaan and the others?!"

"Only one way to find out."

The platforms of both sides slowly lowered back into place. Once they reached the ground, the second they inserted back into place, Luke immediately jumped off, followed by Jase closely behind. They hurried pass the security lines and the guards, surprising them greatly, as well as the audience.

"What's this?" the announcer questioned. "It appears that the winners are vacating."

Everyone mumbled and muttered incoherently out of shock and wonder. Why would the underdogs suddenly up and go? There was still an awards ceremony to get done. Everyone was clueless of course, except for Maximus and Xander. Both Rogue Zero members frowned heavily as they knew the reason why.

"Well this will certainly make for a show." Maximus sarcastically huffed.

"Hey, get back here!" Xander moved to get at them, but he was stopped hen Maximus brought his arm towards the side, stopping him completely.

"Don't bother with them."

"But sir…"

"Trust me, pal…as far as what events turned, we'll be needing to save our own skins." A half-grin plastered itself on his face. "Those guys still have no idea…"

Jase and Luke hurried down the corridor, escaping with what vigilance they had.

* * *

A pair of knees dropped to the floor, alarming the group. When they looked back, they saw that it was Shuji who was weighing them down.

"Shuji!" Esther barked.

The older boy huffed as beads of sweat ran down his face. "I'm sorry…but that last battle did me in…" he huffed. "I just need a moment."

Maggie put her hands to her hips, giving him an annoyed look. "In case if you haven't noticed, we're don't exactly have the luxury for time." She scolded.

"She's right." Esther said. "If you can't hold your own weight, don't expect us to drag you along."

Shuji shot them a look. "Hey, I said just a moment, alright?!"

"Well he's not wrong." From the side, Shawn was looking to be sweating somewhat as well. He was looking almost equally, if not more so, exhausted than his Subterra ally, but he was still standing. "We just got out a battle, and those guys were really hammering us. Verias can hardly even move right now, look." To demonstrate what he meant, he held his palm up, revealing his Haos Verias open and laying on his side.

Maggie began to furrow her brow further. "Oh come on, Shawn, not you too."

"Look, I'm just saying we might need to catch our breaths before we venture further, that's it."

Esther turned around, facing the front without any emotion showing. "There's no time for this. We're not getting anywhere like this. If we're to discard our health to cleanse this sin, then that's what we must do."

"Esther…" Shawn muttered low.

"HEY! GUYS!"

The shouting came from behind, instantly drawing away the conflictions of the group. Esther and everyone turned around to look at whoever was incoming, and to their surprise, they could see someone with red hair and long brown hair both riding something that was incoming rather swiftly on a blue serpent.

Maggie leaned forward and squinted her eyes, getting a visual on the two. "…wait. Is that who I think it is?"

Turning around, Shuji looked quizzically at the incoming sound. "Huh?"

Closing in from afar, Luke was smiling wide as he raised his arm up high in a wave. "HEY~! OVER HERE!" he shouted.

"Is everyone alright?" Jase announced.

Together, the two were riding atop Abis Omega as he slithered down the hallway. The harmed serpent was hissing as he serpentine down the long corridor with great speeds, his fins folded as he closed the gap towards them and the rest of the group.

Esther's eyes widened. "Luke!"

Shawn smirked as he put a hand to his hip. "Well I'll be damned. They actually made it."

Maggie returned to wave of her own. "Hey guys, over here!" she cheerfully exclaimed.

Abis Omega continued to slither onwards until he got close enough. He stopped and lowered his head, allowing for his master and Jase to jump off. Almost immediately, he morphed back into ball form and landed in Luke's palm. He was caught effortlessly and opened in his ball form.

"I can't believe you made me be your so-called 'train ride'." The serpent Bakugan labored in exasperation. "I'm a little banged up here, in case you haven't noticed, Luke!"

Luke shot him a glare. "Hey, shut up! We couldn't ride Atmos because he couldn't fit in here! It's not my fault!"

"Gnnnngh…!" Abis growled beneath his long throat. If he wasn't so tired, he would've knocked Luke down a few pegs with some choice words, but he exhausted so much energy in the battle. Of course he could at least still stand…or _was_ able to anyways. But that was nothing compared to Atmos. The falcon was hardly even able to move in his ball form.

Maggie rushed over, immediately looking up towards the two. "You guys made it! You won't believe all the crazy stuff that's happened to us!"

"Yeah! Yeah! We were transported, a-and Rogue Zero battled us, and…" Jelldon was going on about the details, but he was trailing off as other began to surround them. He was then unsoundly interrupted by Shuji, who was on his two feet once more.

"What all that jellyfish is saying, yeah, that happened." He deadpanned. "You guys actually won?"

Jase had a modest look as he adjusted his glasses. "Well, to say we've won wouldn't be inaccurate. It was no small feet dealing with Maximus and Xander's tricks of folly constantly trying to apprehend our mission…but fortunately with Luke's support, Atmos was able to handle them."

"Pffft, like it was a big deal at a…wait, what?!" Luke looked towards Jase with shock. "What do you mean?! I did a lot, too!"

Jase continued looking ahead, but his grin and eyes were fixed on Luke's annoyance. "That may be, but who did all the thinking throughout the competition?"

"Well I…" Luke wanted to say something, but he was intervened by Esther, who seemed unemotional just as Jase was.

"So you both made it out in one piece I see." She said. "Good."

"Ah, Esther. I trust things went as well as what our own venture told?" Jase inquired.

She nodded. "More or less."

"I see…" the Ventus battler looked at the group, noticing how they were all pieced together as they originally were. But there was something missing that didn't go unnoticed. "What happened to Riaan?"

"We're not sure. But as far as what we know, he went on ahead." Shawn answered.

"…I see."

"We're closing in right now. It shouldn't be too much farther ahead." Esther explained.

Luke looked positively shocked. "Really? Well what are we waiting for?! Master Riaan can't do this by himself! Let's go!" In a rush, the Aquos battler hurried in a quick walk pass the group.

"Hold on, Luke." Shawn said.

Luke stopped and turned towards him. "What is it now? Can't you see we're a little rushed here?"

"Look, I'm saying we should at least take a minute to examine this first."

"Yeah, and I say we can do that along the way! Now c'mon!" He waved everyone over as he began the venture towards the deeper layers of the corridor, leaving everyone else behind.

As he went on, Maggie looked ever so casual. "He's gonna wear himself out again rushing like this."

"Maybe, but he has a point." Esther started next. "We'll think as we hurry along. We need to get to that core as soon as we can. We can't afford anymore distractions." She glanced over her shoulder. "Shuji, Shawn, are you both ready?"

Up on his feet, Shuji nodded. "Sure am."

"Alright." Shawn agreed.

With all in agreement, they hurried along, trying to catch up with Luke as he was making quick pacing with the pack at hand. While he was oblivious to whatever notions, the others were in the middle, and taking the rear of the group, Jase and Shawn were upholding a defense. This was also where they could catch up on matters that concerned them.

"Shawn…"

He nodded as he ran. "I know. Something was wrong when we were ambushed."

"You mean that Riaan wasn't fallen in the trap?"

"Yeah, something like that…I can't help but feel like something's to do with Riaan. He's been a little…off."

Jase's brow furrowed. "So then I'm not the only one then."

"I still highly respect my master, but it feels like ever since he came to New Vestroia…"

"There's been a lot of questions rising, is that right?" Jase paused to allowed Shawn to look down at the ground in confirmation. "Look, it's times like this when you have to keep an open mind. Don't rule out any possibilities. If you find anything amidst, don't hesitate to set those pieces on the pedestal or later insulation. There's scattered fragments about this frame after all."

"…yeah." Shawn's pacing began to increase. "So you think Master Riaan knows what he's doing?"

"That's not in our place to say. We'll find out when we get there."

From ahead, Luke shouted. "Guys, hurry up! I think I see something up ahead!"

* * *

An intense standoff came between Luka and Riaan. The Haos and Darkus battlers of their own respects were staring at the other with full attention. Neither side was going to give an inch in this argument, and each one pressed their hard eyes to assert themselves of where the opposition was held.

"So you've kept up I see." Riaan started. "Persistent, I'll say that."

"Just what the hell are you up to now?" Luka irritably retorted.

"That business is mine alone. I'm only making sure that I get myself and everyone back to where we all belong."

"You're making a big mistake!" Luka snapped. "That's all a farce, and you know it!"

"And what do you know about that?" he countered. "Are you implying that my intentions aren't pure? I'm keeping true to my word. I'm bringing my allies with me home."

"And what is home then?"

Riaan's eyes narrowed. His memory from last night's talk with Jase resurfaced once again.

" _And what's home to you?"_

 _The question caught Riaan by surprise. "Beg your pardon?"_

" _You seem to be quite fond of 'home', wherever it may be. Are you really that attached to it that you would go so far as to consider everything else nothing but ill-respect?"_

Riaan glared ahead as Luka continued.

"You sound so sure that you know what you're doing, but what about that yahoo group that's been leeching off you for advice? You seem to know your way around, but it's clear the path your taking is nothing but a lead-on."

"Yet they follow me out of their own free will. Now why would I lie when I never spoke anything but hints? If anyone really understood, they would have made the decisions for themselves long ago."

"So then you do admit it."

"I admit that I have been fair with everyone's opinions and judgement. They can see me as they see fir\t. What matters is my own opinion. Is it not the same for you?"

Luka's glare hardened. "And you're saying you know everything about _me_ now?"

"And look now who's pointing fingers. It's better if you just drop it and let the cards fall."

Rushed footsteps came from out of the blue. In a hurry with labored breaths, Luke and the others followed behind finally made it into the core room. To their immense surprise, they found that everything was of completely different design.

"Woooah." Maggie marveled. "Check out this room."

Shuji looked around, seeing many bubbles having liquids on the wall. "Hm? Hey, is that all water?"

"Looks like it to me." Atchibee said. "This place also supplies energy from water if I'm not mistaken, right?"

Esther looked weary. "True…"

Shawn and Jase stood beside each other, looking around briefly before Jase shot a glance ahead. "Look. Up ahead."

"Huh?" Shawn saw the scene, seeing his master talk to Luka. "It's Master Riaan, and is that…?"

Jase nodded. "Yes. That's the perpetrator from last night."

"What is he doing here?" Maggie asked.

"Maybe he was following us?" Jelldon inquired.

Jase put a hand to his chin. "How interesting…" As he thought on, Luke bypassed him, catching him by momentary surprise. "Luke?"

Luke ran in front of the pack, seeing that his master was squaring against Luka. "Master Riaan! Hey!" However, he got no reply as he was face to face with Luka. "Ria…a…" he blinked. "…wait, is that…?"

Esther caught up on the revelation. "It's him."

Shawn's eyes narrowed. "That guy from last night no less."

"You mean _that_ one?" Verias asked. "Why are they both here now?"

Shawn kept quiet as he observed. He was making sure to stay quiet and see for himself what was going on. _"Look, it's times like this when you have to keep an open mind. Don't rule out any possibilities. If you find anything amidst, don't hesitate to set those pieces on the pedestal or later insulation. There's scattered fragments about this frame after all."_ Jase's words rung in his heads like a bell. He knew he had to remain vigilant if he wanted to know.

Luka glared from the corner of his eye at everyone present. "You guys…I thought I told you not to stick your nose where it belongs. Now look at what you've done..." He shot that same sharp look back at Riaan. "I gave you all a warning!"

Everyone stared at him in slight shock. They all fell silent – even Luke was left baffled.

"Whatever you call yourself, I sure don't think it's the right example." Riaan retorted. "You claim to be an avenger, but of what exactly? What you said last night…it still leaves a piece of me troubled. Is there a compromise to all this that you're proposing?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Like negotiating is really an aim I would go for." Luka scoffed.

"Oh? Then what are you aiming for exactly?"

Luka's mouth formed an angry scowl. "Tch, going around in circles again, are we?"

Luke stepped forward. "Wait, Master Riaan, everything's okay, right…?"

"Stay back, Luke." He ordered. "That's an order."

"But…"

"Listen to your master, pal." Luke gasped as he turned towards Luka, scowling at him. "This is grown-up business. Not that you wouldn't get that."

"What was that?!" Luke angrily said.

Luka glared at Riaan. "If you really want to go 'home', then by all means, try right now. But this way will only lead to trouble."

Riaan gave his own furrowed brow. "Trouble had already begun when you stepped in line."

"And yet who was it that crossed it?"

Maggie looked towards Shawn, looking confused. "What are they talking about?"

Shawn's leer was heavy. "Not sure…"

There was a still silence between the group and the two that were arguing. Riaan was making his position firm, while Luka was also making his own stand. Both sides were unwavering, yet they refused to accept the other…or rather, they refused to falter from their own.

"Why don't you go back to your own 'home'." Riaan ordered. "Worry about the problems you have to deal with rather than the ones that concern you."

Luka closed his eyes, snorting with a scowl. "Looks like you've left me no choice then…"

"Hm?"

Everyone watched as he slowly made a sidestep towards the machinery on the wall. As he closed the gap, he steadily kept his composure as he drew his right arm towards his scabbard. Luke looked shocked at this act.

"Just know…you made me do this."

 _ **SHING**_

In a bright glint, a yellow trail slashed across the mechanical wall, more specifically across the main panel. The atmosphere was heated as a laser blade of yellow was at the end of the sword, the one that Luka slashed and held so casually. The machinery had grizzly static flaring that burst in a fashion like fireworks, rupturing like pop rocks.

Riaan's brows arose as a startled expression showed.

"What did he do?!" Shuji panicked.

"Did he seriously just destroy that?!" Fly Beetle gasped.

Esther and Maggie had no words, only gasps to exclaim. Shawn, Jase, even Luke all had lips parts and surprised looks plastered. They all seemed completely overwhelmed with this change. Time slowed down as they all saw Luka with a cold frown as his red hair flowed in the bursts of smoke from the side.

Riaan glared cold hard daggers as he saw where this was going. His eyes closed as the smoke billowed overhead.

"Warning: Main control paneling system inoperable. Core residual energy protocol 0-1000, failsafe residual war drive initiative to activate." An overhead voice announced. The sound could've been heard all throughout the city.

Everyone topside was hearing this, and they all had varied reactions. Some looked confused, while others were scared. Some didn't seem to care, and yet others were looking to be annoyed.

"A warp?!" Maggie gasped.

"Oh great, not this again!" Jelldon panicked. "Uh, s-somebody get the Warp Gate Card set or something, hurry!"

Jase frowned, adjusting his glasses. "We would…but that won't work this time."

"What? What do you mean?" Shuji questioned.

"We're all here right now, are we? If one of us were topside, then this would work, but unfortunately, we're all down here."

Esther's brow furrowed. "And that makes it difficult."

Luke's teeth gritted angrily as he turned away from his friends to look back ahead. "Master Riaan, look out! Do something!"

Riaan glanced over at Luke for a moment before he processed what it was he was saying. The two shared a mutual look before the superior swordsman turned on his heels and went over towards the nearest panel that was intact in front of him. He looked around before finally reaching up to a panel, pressing in a random code that was seemingly applicable.

"What are you doing now?" Luka angrily scowled.

Riaan kept punching in a code, but his glance went off towards him. He leered heavily, as if he gave no remote care to the world. As they made extreme eye contact, they could see that they still opposed the other.

From the side as the code wrapped up, the wall opened to reveal a hand-size hemisphere of shining blue water. On its side was a red ball of energy, almost like a gumball. He picked it up and looked over his shoulder back at everyone. "Luke…you and everyone else better start running. This is going to get messy."

Luke looked shocked once again. "But, Master Riaan…!"

"I'll be okay, Luke. There's no need for you to fret over me just yet."

"But Master…!"

Riaan's eyes closed, looking away. "It was my job to protect you from this harm, Luke. Please, accept my apology of not telling you sooner. There were some things you were just not ready for."

"Master!"

Shawn put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Luke!" He got a very sharp look from his best friend, one full of annoyance and what looked like angst. He did what he could to disregard it for the time being. "…we have to go."

"Shawn, you too?!"

"It'll be fine." Shawn looked ahead, facing Riaan with a distinct gaze. The way he gazed at his master's back spelled uncertainty of what he felt, but it wasn't of much remorse, moreover being suspicion. "He'll make it out…somehow."

"You don't know that!" Luke snapped, his eyes wide and shuddering madly from his exasperation.

"Luke!" Riaan's shouting got his attention. He could see the leer coming from his magenta eyes, ones that spelled warning. "Don't hesitate now. I'm giving you this chance to go. Don't let this be for nothing. The least you can do is accept what I'm saying, be a soldier and follow what you are told!"

"But, I-!"

"NOW!"

The air fell silent between Luke and his master. There wasn't one time that Master Riaan spoke to Luke in such a tone. This time, it completely baffled him to where he was completely shocked. Throughout the years that they have known each other, Luke was never scolded harshly for such a thing. In fact, Riaan was always docile when it came to the ways of handling him, better than what his parents did, that's for sure. But seeing him like this, this was the sheer face of someone who was looking almost desperate. How could he deny such a demand, especially from him?

Esther grabbed his arm, her touch getting him to snap out of his watery shock. "Luke…let's go."

Luke hesitated to do so, but as he gritted his teeth in shame, he glared ahead at his master with twitching eyes. He seemed upset to where he could breakdown, but now wasn't the time. Disgruntled, he shut his eyes and shrugged Esther off, but still turned around.

"FINE!" he snapped, walking away with bangs over his eyes. "…but you better come out of this, you hear me?!"

"…dully noted." Riaan answered. "Now, go."

Without a word, the group turned and began walking out of the corridor back the way they came. They all made haste as they ventured towards the long way that could very well take forever to get down once again. As their footsteps went hollow and echoed, their figures were vanishing, leaving Riaan and Luka alone once more.

"Planning to buy them time?" Luka inquired. "How pointless."

"Sometimes it's best to not know the truth." He reasoned. "Still water runs deep, but one can always tie a bucket to rope."

Luka's eyes narrowed. "You won't buy them enough time to get out, you know that, right?"

"I'm aware of that. I just wanted them far enough so they wouldn't be in direct lining with where we're going."

"You bastard…!" Luka drew his plasma sword once more and held it in hand. He went and started for his enemy in a dash. "Hrraaah!"

Riaan looked so casual as his enemy drew closer. "What is it that you are after?"

"Die!"

"Maybe you'll understand the answers where we're going." His eyes closed as he held the red capsule over the blue liquid bauble. Time began to gradually slow down as smoke and fire billowed around them, and the plasma sword was sticking out ready to impale him by the hands of Luka.

"YOU MONSTER~!"

"…so be it."

The red capsule was dropped in an instant, plopping into the liquid. The water shined brightly, and the water in the bubbles all across the board began to glow in an instant, like a bright chain reaction. The energy began to ignite in the turbine, making its spin suddenly excel. The liquid inside began to bubble profusely. The turbine began to brighten, creating a bright light in its liquid center that electrified the water. The water shined brightly, causing Luka to stop his advance and cover up.

"Gngh!" He grunted in pain as the water was churning, making a high-powered frequency that was pulsating at an alarming rate. The frequency it gave was ear-ringing, and by no means pleasant. He had to cover them up as it was too late to make the next move.

"We'll see each other again…" Riaan's voice was barely audible through the ringing. "…in a place that will change everything…"

"You…YOU'RE GONNA PAY~!" His screams of anguish and vengeance went hollow as the massive bubble on the wall erupted, expelling its bright light everywhere and swallowing everything in its path. Immediately, Riaan and Luka were caught up in the blast, disappearing with the bright light.

Far down the corridor minutes away, the whole area was shuddering like an earthquake. Getting a bad feeling, Luke and the group turned around, their eyes widening as they saw a fast-moving radiating light wave swallow everything and moving across the ground in rapid fashion. It was so fast there was no way they would be able to get away from it.

"Wha…what is going on?!" Luke panicked, fright spelled on his face as the light drew closer. "MASTER~!"

"LUKE!" Esther reached out and grabbed onto him, seizing his arm just in time.

Maggie held onto Shuji's side. The Subterra battler looked down with shock of his own as the scared girl was holding onto him tight, tears on her eyes. In an act of toughness, he gently sat a hand on her back and looked at the light, gritting his teeth at impending death. "Damnit…"

Jase and Shawn looked at each other with shock before facing the light once more. Their brows furrowing, both made a little push and had a hand to Shuji and Maggie's shoulder, both also using their other arms to grip Esther, who held onto Luke.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Jase yelled.

All closed their eyes as the light fully engulfed them. With not just them, their Bakugan all clung on tightly as they braced for what could be the end. All they saw then and there was solid white, followed by silence.

* * *

As the atmosphere shook in the chamber, the light began to penetrate the side of the wall, reaching Ariella and Killian.

The Aquos battler looked at the light with shock, eyes wide with horror. "What?! Already?!"

Looking so casual, Killian hunched over and sighed as the light began to envelop him. "Man, she's gonna kill me…"

In another room, the light beamed in all directions, starting to swallow everything around Hendrix and Cesar. The Haos battler growled angrily at his folly, banging his fist against his armrest. "Those damn mice…!"

Hendrix scoffed in annoyance as he turned his back from the light as it enveloped him and the Haos associate.

Topside, the light was beginning to erupt in a large field starting from the center of the city. The entire space was swallowing everything and everyone in a hefty climb. Many who weren't already accepting their fates were making a run for it, only to end up screaming as the light swallowed them.

From the radio tower point atop of the battle area, Maximus and Xander were both hanging by their hands and holding onto the tower as they watched the eruption of light come towards them.

"Looks like it's starting." Xander said dryly.

"Yes." Maximus had his hood up, but his wily eyes and malicious smirk was seen as he chuckled meekly. "Indeed it has begun!" His wicked smile widened as he maniacally laughed at the light. It enveloped him and Xander alike, his laughter echoing cynically through the dissipating rays.

The light enveloped the whole town, even through the rock and waterways. The light traveled far out to cover almost the whole basis of the island, even as far as swallow up the Trailer in the process.

From far away, as mid-afternoon was waning, the shadows were starting to envelop to globe of light that was on the rock. Its radiance was dazzling to where it was enigmatic. Its shine went on for minutes on end, unable to finish until the first signs of fading showed.

When the light dialed down, it didn't recede into a sphere, nor did it become sparkles. It just faded. It all faded into nothing…nothing. There was no city when it faded. There was no waterways. No land. No nothing. All that was left as evidence…was a massively wide crater inside a massive rock slab sitting at the basin of some falls.

Like it was so casual, water from the residual streams began to pour into the now empty rock. Over time, it would soon become a lake, one that would envelop the whole spot where thousands of beings had mysteriously vanished in a blink of an eye.

This was also where at that point, what happened to Luke and everyone, was to be changed forever.

* * *

 **I was SO delayed on the update. I would've posted this chapter earlier in the afternoon, but I got sidetracked watching My Hero Academia and Tales of the Abyss. It's just one of those days I guess…oh well, no skin off my bones! So now we've gotten into some interesting detail with Riaan and Luka, and the mystery of which they spoke of. What is this 'home' they speak of, and why does it have such an importance to Riaan? Just what happened to Luke and everyone, well…that would be telling.**

 **This concludes the New Vestroia Arc, and now we make way into the next arc to come! It'll be something once again out of left field, so better prepare yourselves! Until then, hope you review and liked this chapter!**


	15. Welcome to a Morbid World

White space, a domain where the mind as blank as paper would lay. In the confines of this place, Luke was on his back, as if floating in the sea of pure white. He was frowning, eyes shut, and looked comatose.

There was an insatiable sound that sounded like someone was trying to get through to his head. This noise was what stirred him awake. With a deep breath through the nostrils, he began to feel his head swell. "Gnnngh…" His head stirred in another direction, this time trying to shake away the pain, but it only ached further.

"… _ **six worlds that intertwine…**_ _"_

Luke rolled to his side, groaning in fetal position, holding his aching head together. In his throbbing cranium, he could hear some sort of distorted voice fade in and out.

"… _ **souls that have been blinded by darkness…**_ _"_

"What…the hell is this voice…?" He groaned in the space. Even his own voice echoed a little in the space continuum. "It's like someone's inside my head…!" The pain he was feeling was getting so heavy. He heard about migraines, but he hoped it wasn't that. He was too in pain to even think straight anyway.

" _ **These brave souls shall start with the visit of one world…**_ _"_

Luke grimaced as the voice was louder than before. It was like a drum beating into his skull. "Who's doing this…who's there?!" He mustered the strength to open one eye, where there, he took notice he was in a white space. He gasped in surprise, managing to forget his pain out of shock of his change of scenery. He sat up and blinked several times before registering he was all alone. Not just that, but something else far more disturbing, one that he paid attention to from his previous incidents. His vision began to panel from right to left as he went wide-eyed. "This space again…" His head rung once more, the high frequency distorting making him grab his head once more. "GAH!" He hunched over in anguish and curled his forehead into his knees. The insufferable was once again accompanied by the distorted message.

"… _ **forever be destined to change all…**_ _"_

"What change?! Tell me what's going on?!" Luke shouted in his strain. He didn't get any reply from that voice. "Stop whatever this is, it's tearing my head open…!"

" _Luke…"_

Luke raised his head, his pained glare seen within the shadows of his bangs. He could feel his blood boil. "I'm serious…what are you doing to me?! Who are you?!"

" _Luke…!"_

He shut his eyes, trying to drown out the sound. "TELL ME~!"

" _Luke!_ "

* * *

Luke sat up with a heavy gasp of air, startling Esther as she overlooked him. The Aquos battler had eyes as wide as they could get as he stared ahead with terror. He looked around, shocked to see that he was surrounded by his teammates again. They were all looking at him worriedly and with heavy scrutiny; Jase of course was in the back, observing like a vulture.

"Wha…what the hell?" He placed his hand on his head, noticing that the pain was gone. He kept laboring in breath as Esther sat closer to him. He didn't notice. "Was I imagining stuff again…? God why is this always happening to me…?"

"Luke, are you okay?"

The gentle voice came from beside. He looked over, now processing that it was Esther who was rather close to him. He looked at her as though she was a foreign object. "Esther?"

She nodded in confirmation. "You were out for a while. We were beginning to think you were comatose."

"Wait a sec…" He looked around again, registering everyone who was there and accounted for. That's where the problem lied. Maggie waved to him with a smile, which he was too dull to care about. When he realized it, he stared ahead with no less shock than a few seconds ago. "…weren't we all just blown up?"

Shuji crossed his arms. "Looks like whatever happened blew away a few brain cells of his." Maggie bumped his arm, making Shuji realize how rude he was. "Ow, geez. You little…"

Maggie craned her head away, but she winked and did a raspberry at the cranky Subterra battler. Shuji groaned and chose to drop it over more vital matters.

Shawn knelt and looked Luke in the eye, the searing gaze as serious as could get. "Luke…do you remember anything else?"

"Like what?"

Shawn's expression weighed a little further in. "About… _that_?"

Luke looked at Shawn like a foreign object, his brow furrowed at what it was he was trying to say. The longer his stare was, the more transparent it seemed to get. Evidently, it did manage to sink in, and he looked shocked once more. "But…" He tried to think of something to say, but his subconscious moved his hand towards his head. As he felt his fingers, he instantly pulled away and looked at his palm. He stared down at it in wonder and awe.

"…I remember being in pain…like someone was trying to hurt me inside. It…it was freaky."

Abis Omega rolled out of Luke's pocket and popped open. He turned and looked up at his confused partner in wonder.

"I don't know…and when I tried to call out, everything was all messed up. Everything was white, and all I heard was that same voice." He shook his head in disappointment. "It's…I just don't…"

"Take it easy, you just woke up." Shawn reached for him. "Here, let's get you standing. 1. 2. 3." He pulled on Luke's arm, getting him to his own two feet at long last. He stepped back to allow Luke to get his breath and look around his teammates.

"So…what happened? Are we dead?"

"Not quite." Jase intervened. "Sorry if I crushed your dreams as such." His tone, however, meant anything other than plain sarcasm, and Luke just glared at him. "What you might be feeling right now must be a direct result from a long-range jump. You must have hit your head when we landed."

"R-really? Is that why I feel so…wait, where are we?" He got a look around the guys, seeing what it was that they stood on. He began to walk pass Shuji and Maggie as he dazedly looked around like a child.

All around them, there was nothing but unfertile hills. There were plains that stretched as far as the eyes could see. He didn't realize it until now, but the ground he stood on was soft to where it felt like he could slip or depress in at any given second. He didn't even want to know if the grass they stood on was healthy. When he looked up, the skies were a blue hue, like cloudless days on Earth.

Luke hummed a small woah, as did his Abis Omega as they and their team looked around. They didn't know where they were exactly, but the air felt bizarre.

"The air is so weird. It's hard to make out." Abis Omega said.

"I'll say. It's fresh, but at the same time like it makes me feel a chill run down my spine." Verias said.

"Huh, kinda like my mom's meatloaf." Maggie deadpanned.

"Huh?" Jelldon looked at her in deep confusion.

"Are we back on Earth?" Shuji wondered. "It's weird."

Jase looked up at the sky, his glasses catching a glimpse of something. His gaze turned evermore wondrous as the wind began to pick up a little around them. "…no, we're not." Everyone looked at him now, but he paid no heed.

"That so?" Shawn questioned.

"Just look up."

That's what they all did. They all glared up at the sky to see what it was that got Jase's attention. To all their awe, they saw a large, pink, waning crescent that could resemble a moon. It was so large that it took up a third of the waning blue sky. And beyond that, there was a smaller, bright neon blue moon that was similar to Neptune. The many stars around them twinkled, even in the distress they felt.

"What the heck…" Shuji trailed off in his hushed voice.

Fly Beetle popped open on his shoulder. "This is getting weird."

"Understatement of the century." Atchibee said. "We might not be on New Vestroia **or** Earth. I'm not quite sure where we are."

"So we're on **another** planet?" Maggie inquired.

Esther stepped to her side, her glare up showing some signs of distress. "It would appear so."

Shuji flailed his hands up, walking about. "Great. Just great. Just what we needed after we kicked Rogue Zero off of one planet, we end up on a new one. This inter-planet travel thing is **so** getting old now."

"I hear that." Luke begrudgingly agreed. He stood still as he folded his arms, but as he slowly nodded his head, another epiphany was beginning to shoot his eyes widened. His nod motions started to slow down as he glared ahead with lips parting. Finally, he snapped. "…Master Riaan!"

Everyone looked at him as he turned with hysterics. He looked around uneasily as he tried to find Master Riaan, but all around was nothing but plains and uneven ground. With each turn, he gasped in worry.

Maggie's brow furrowed in discomfort. "You don't think he…"

Jase closed his eyes and lowered his head. "…it's possible, that he might have…"

"Don't say it!" Luke snapped. "He can't be, okay?! Don't you dare say it!"

"Luke…" Esther said.

"Look, maybe he didn't! B-but…maybe he was teleported someplace else, yeah, like before! We were separated before even when we were so close. Maybe since we didn't die, then maybe he didn't either. We've gotta look for him."

"Okay, but do you have any idea where to start?" Jase inquired.

"Well, I…" Luke wanted to say something, but truth be told, he didn't have any plan. He didn't even know what to do.

"We understand that he has been a very important asset…but you can't forget that right now, we have our own objectives to handle. There may or may not be a guarantee he made it out this time, but if you're that insistent that he may find the answers we're looking for, then the least that cane be done is reconnaissance. Luke…"

Luke turned his head away in ignorance. He hated doing this, especially when Riaan meant so much. For him to put up so many death flags back there left him unsound. The very thought was making him grit his teeth. But Jase was right. He didn't know where they were or why they're here. They had to play it safe.

He looked back, giving Jase a mean scowl. "…fine. But we better find him fast and get out of here."

"Understood."

Jelldon looked around, noticing something off. "Uh, hey, guys? Where did Atmos go?"

"He's not here?" Maggie looked around them to find the small green Bakugan, but not even around Jase, his partner. In fact, everyone looked around to find that the green creature was nowhere in sight.

Having a bad feeling, Abis Omega looked at everyone. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"No! Not Atmos, too!" Maggie whined. "Aw man, where did he go?! Jase?"

The Ventus battler remained composed, keeping his hands behind his back. He moved one hand to adjust his glasses. "Not to worry. We've taken measures beforehand. He'll be back momentarily."

"Wait, what's that mean?" Shuji inquired.

"It means I have arrived." A voice behind said. It startled Shuji so much that he fell forward with a shriek. He faceplanted in the ground, muffling his aching face.

"Mmmmpf…man, gotta give me a freaking warning the next time you…!" He slowly got back up, angrily dusting himself off as Atmos floated right over his head.

The Ventus Bakugan floated towards Jase until he moved his palm out. Atmos sat down and roosted on it, giving himself a breather as Jase gave an expectant stare.

"So what did you find?"

The head perked up. "I found something that could be of help."

Everyone once again gave expectant stares again. Even Shuji got up fully and dusted himself, yet he glared at what Atmos implied. This sounded important to them.

* * *

"So how much farther?!" Jase shouted.

"Just over this next hill. It should be right there."

"It better be something like a spa! Running in these heels is making my feet sore!" Maggie exclaimed. Of course it might not be, but a woman can dream.

"Well it looks like we'll find out." Verias said.

The group had been running along the plains and hills for well over a couple minutes. The ground had soft landing, but they still had to tread lightly. They passed over a few hills already, this next one surely to be the big reveal.

They all made it closer towards the cliff, where Luke, being so eager, was the first one there. He took his breathing promptly as he stared in surprise. The others hurriedly caught up, having mixed shock all over them; some too exhausted to act.

To their surprise, they were seeing the sunlight over their backs cascade light onto a large structure that was dented in the ground. It was lopsided to a degree, but its features were looking spiff and clean. To all their shock, it was their own mode of transportation that they thought would never have arrived.

"The Trailer~! Yes!" Maggie jumped in joy.

"I can't believe it." Esther exasperated.

"Well, isn't this a splendid turn of events." Jase grinned. "So it would appear that the warp hasn't just taken us. It took our ride with it. How quaint."

Luke's smile began to brighten as he saw that they had a chance after all. He could've sworn all the confusion he had subsided as he began to make way for the Trailer. Slowly, he started to go down the uneven hill.

"Hold on, Luke!" Shawn shouted.

Hearing his friend's shout, the smile transformed into a frown. He slowly turned back and faced him. "What now, Shawn? The Trailer's right there, we can get around faster." He reasoned.

"I see, Luke, but can you see?" He gestured to the Trailer, which Luke followed. "Look, it can't go anywhere like that. It's lopsided."

"He's right." Jase started down the hill. "We have to manually dig up the left-hand end to make it leveled."

Maggie raised her hand nervously. "Uh, not to put anything down, Colonel, bu~t I think I might be too tired for that."

"You kidding me? That thing's gotta weigh like a ton! Of course none of us are gonna lift **that**!" Shuji exasperated. "You'd need the world's strongest man to do that!"

"Earth or this one?" Fly Beetle inquired.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"Calm down. I'm sure we have a much more appropriate alternative than **human** power." He looked over his shoulder to raise a brow at Shuji and Shawn, as if giving some sort of que.

Everyone turned to look towards them, seeing what Jase meant finally stepping into light.

Shuji blinked uneasily. "Uh, why are you looking at me like that…?"

* * *

"Heave!"

Fly Beetle and Verias dug their horn and bar hand beneath the Trailer, both Bakugan in their original forms and levering to what they could manage. The insect and ape budged themselves higher, lifting with all their might like shovels beneath an ingrained root.

Inside, everyone was being knocked around with the Trailer, but thankfully Jase got everyone to sit in their seats. The constant rocking and jerking was making it feel like a roller coaster, a really bumpy one.

Luke was jerked up again, slamming into his seat painfully. "Ow! God, is this really necessary?" he grunted angrily, but he was rocked again.

Maggie held her hand over her mouth, her face looking pale as she was being levered about equivocally. "Mmmm…yeah, is this almost over?" she groaned. "This is even worse than climbing that waterfall…Hmmpfff!" Her cheeks puffed briefly before she swallowed. She slumped over her seat exhaustedly.

"Hang in there a little longer." Esther insisted. "We're almost out."

Jase was manually operating the main control seat with his seatbelt on. He was pressing coordinates in the panels in front and having various green monitors up to survey the land. "She's right. This is until we can get unstuck from the damp soil. Once we are set, we'll tread lightly immediately. We should have a sufficient supply of power still in our tanks to make it a long ways."

Once again, the whole ship rocked, this one nearly tilting everyone over. Jelldon screamed as he fell onto the ground, popping open with a thud.

Luke's expression grew angrier by the second. _'This sucks…'_

Outside, Shuji and Shawn were encouraging their Bakugan to move. They were punching and uppercutting, cheering them on as they were digging deeper than what they were intending.

"C'mon, Verias, just a little more!"

"Fly Beetle, I know you got juice left! Pump it, would ya?!"

Both Bakugan dug their claws and horn underneath the tires, this time digging deep enough to where they could feel a good hold.

"On 3!" Verias strained. "1…2…3!"

Both Haos and Subterra Bakugan strained so loud as they used all their strength to lift the one side of the convertible. They felled out in deep pain and grunts as they did what they could to get the whole left side to finally level with the machine. Slowly, they dug their heels and claws off to the side, maneuvering the whole thing to rotate. After a long, slow turn, it felt like putting a boat on land, because a quick shove and it was up and ready.

"All set!" Shawn shouted.

"Yeah!" Shuji smirked.

Their Bakugan immediately returned to ball forms, both shooting back into their palms as they ran out of energy. With them in hand, they hurried inside the Trailer, the door closing behind. They both made way up the elevator and hurried towards their seats. Both strapped in and readied.

"Alright, let's try it then."

Jase activated the function once more, pressing a single button that got the whole convertible to shift into its tank mode. The transformation was quick and easy, and not as jerky, which eased Maggie's stomach contents. Thankfully she was able to hold it in…this time at least.

"Alright, now we're talking." Luke admired with growing determination. "Don't worry, Master, we'll find you once more!"

"Jase, all set." Esther announced.

With a nod of confirmation, Jase turned ahead, glaring at the opposite direction the sun was facing. "Very well then. Everyone, onward!"

The Trailer slowly began to move its tough tires, churning in the soft ground as it began to mow into the green land that they were to exploit.

* * *

The domain was dark in nature, but at the same time consistent in futuristic looks. It didn't have chrome walls, but its integrity made it feel more Gundalian than anything else. It was a black, large palace, so large that it almost looked like a kingdom that overlooked the unknown. In fact, it wasn't even so much of a palace was it was a one gigantic kingdom compressed into something that probably could've reach a mile high up.

Inside its confines, in front of a pitch-black door, six figures walked up, presenting themselves as Rogue Zero. All of them had annoyed scowls on their faces, though you couldn't tell much from Maximus or Hendrix.

Killian drooped his head, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Great. Just great."

"Oh don't feel bad, Killian. I'm sure there's more than enough forgiveness for you." Ariella sniped with a malicious smirk. Clearly her sarcasm was a curse that annoyed even Killian. Much to his own protests, he chose silence than add fuel to the fire.

"This goes far beyond my calculations! Indecent this has become!" Cesar fumed. "I can't believe that my hard work of years of preparations was _dared_ to be objected by the likes of these lower lifeforms! Why I…"

"Save the tantrum for the lab." Hendrix said low. "We have reconvening to do."

Cesar's gritting teeth managed to slow and his exasperation to eventually settle. "Hmph, fine. I suppose we have more pressing matters to deal with…like for example, how they intend to handle it."

Ariella scoffed. "Well if you ask me, we're better off not knowing. Why bother?"

"Because it's part of our job." Hendrix pointed out. "Acceptance or not, if we don't, the new phase will not come to pass until later."

"You should listen to the big guy, Ariella." Xander teasingly taunted. "It'd do you some good to keep your tongue where it belongs."

"Why you…"

"Enough, you guys. That's far enough with those traps you were born with." Ariella's insistence was stopped cold when Maximus spoke. They all stopped their grimacing and looked towards their leader. Even with his back turn, they can feel his enigmatic vibe shine like a crystal. The leader cascaded his head and glance skywards to where the red jewel atop shined.

"Now let me make myself clear here. Hendrix brings up a fair point; we've done our part, and despite some subsequent mishaps, it still doesn't change any of the phases we were able to achieve. We've accomplished our mission, I'm sure that's ample reason to not worry. Now, does anyone else have any worries they'd like to share?" He looked over his shoulder to see the many people who were following him.

To no surprise, Killian raised his hand with a straight face.

"Well okay then." Clearly ignoring Killian's lighthearted trick, he faced the door, where the red jewel instantly began to recognize him. It glimmered and shined so vibrantly as inside its camera, several shapes and DNA screens were showing of Rogue Zero. The infrared and body heat signatures were followed by eye scans from afar. Once the jewel stopped shining, the door instantly slid both ways, allowing passage for Rogue Zero to enter.

They stepped inside, where the porcelain ground was surprisingly black in reflective nature. The ceiling light on the white ceiling was bright and glistened like gloss, making the room shimmer. However, it couldn't be said for the sides of the chamber, which was practically pitch-black, or otherwise in bleak shadows lied bitter darkness.

The atmosphere was no less assuring as it was quiet. There wasn't any music, nor was there any kind of demented wicked laughter like Maximus would often have. Rather, something more potent was what got even Maximus to give a reason to keep his hood up.

They all stopped in the center of the room, where on the far end of the room, one could see a white staircase spiral up the wall like a castle would and lead to the massive door on the top. Otherwise, around them were six symbols that made the attribute diagram. They stood in the center, facing their own attributes as in front, lights began to manifest. As they dissipated, they revealed hidden figures that overlooked Rogue Zero.

A strong silence fell as the six shadows looked at the six members who looked down at their own two feet.

"…Rogue Zero." A masculine voice said.

"Hello to you as well…sir." Maximus greeted.

"I trust that your stay on New Vestroia went as promised."

Maximus evilly smirked. "And more so."

"So I've noticed."

The person standing on the Ventus circle looked at Killian as he didn't look her in the eye, as per the demands that were set. "Hi, Killian." She greeted.

"Hey, Galilea…" Killian trailed off as he tried to find words to say, but he chose to keep the silence between them awkward.

The person in the Haos circle looked at them all. "So, you found yourselves some of your own Bakugan, and the forbidden card experiments were of success. In doing so, however, your time was limited due to extramental reasons."

Ariella kept her head low. "Please, that wasn't our fault." She insisted. "It was an incident from when we-"

"We know." The Aquos circle's figure said in an annoyed feminine tone. "And to think these weak earthlings gave you this much trouble that your part of the operation was barely compromised. What a disgrace."

Ariella growled low in deep annoyance.

"Don't be so whimsical about your _false_ accusations." The figure in the Pyrus symbol said. From what was seen, he had a bald head with an eccentric mark on it. He gestured to Xander, who didn't seem so pleased with his own tone. "Perhaps we need to overlook what's happened."

"There's nothing to overlook in my opinion." She snorted. "I've seen plenty to know what failure looks like in my eyes."

"Yeah. _Your_ eyes." He scoffed.

The Ventus woman looked at the associate beside her. "Perhaps not the case." She defended. "Rogue Zero has been a very instrumental part of this operation. Without them, we never would have gotten such pure energy now beginning its phases throughout our land. They were able to succeed in experimenting with the forbidden cards, get the water we needed, and more importantly, supplied us with a vital component to our project…despite from setbacks. I don't see any reason we should fret too much."

The Aquos woman merely scoffed in annoyance. "Well…they still lost to those annoying humans."

"Maybe." The Subterra symbol's man said. "But they did their part. I say we call it even."

The Darkus symbol's man looked down with a smirk on Maximus. "Well you're in luck, Maximus. Our expectations of you has bared fruit after all…this time."

Maximus scoffed again. "My, how flattering you are."

The Pyrus figure looked towards the Darkus one. "So what do we do now?"

"For now…?" The Darkus figure turned his attention down on Maximus once more, seeing his head bowed. He then looked ahead, his glare hardening. "There's no time for us to waste. We shall reconvene with this matter tomorrow, and in tale's time to see what defense Rogue Zero has for allowing themselves here, when they should be reflecting on themselves."

Maximus kept his smirk. "I believe me…I trust you'll find our defense most valid indeed."

"What do you mean by that?"

Maximus snickered some as he slowly got back up, standing before the Darkus man. Slowly, Rogue Zero followed in his rise, all falling silent as the pair of doors behind opened once more. A figure began to walk forward into the light, his shoes tapping making the six shadows turn towards him as he approached.

"As you can see…" Maximus paused, the figure getting closer to reveal himself. "We brought a little something back with us."

Standing in the light, the six figures in their enlarged circle stared at the reveal of a man with magenta eyes, his frown as deep as an abyss itself. All around him, the atmosphere thumped like a gigantic drum.

* * *

The wheels of the locomotive turned against the ground, the soft, moist ground so infertile and unsound that it was like going through damp yard after a long rain shower. The Trailer mowed on even as the sun was at the brink of setting, carrying the tired group within it.

Luke was staring outward, his elbow facing the table and his index finger tapping his chin. The look of impatience was all too clear on his face.

"Man, you look like someone who was waiting for his naptime. You look like you're gonna burst." Abis Omega tantalize.

"Hey, zip it!" Luke snapped. "Are you gonna help or not?"

"With what? All we're doing is just mowing along like Jase said. You'd be a lot more sensible to just look at the screen yourself than just ask Jase every ten minutes."

Luke gritted his teeth in hefty aggravation. Rather than listen to his partner, he looked over with a glare at Jase as he went on. "Hey, Jase, find anything yet?!"

Jase looked forward while driving, but the monitor in front of him was transparent and looking to be his shifting focus. "No, not yet. I'm still trying to map as we go along.

Luke begrudgingly sat back in his seat. He was no less of a pouty kid than Shuji was a klutz, evident when he recently went to the bathroom and they hit a big bump. Suffice to say that Shuji had a lot of cleaning to do in a short time frame.

"We've traveled quite a ways. Are we certain that there's nothing up ahead?" Shawn inquired.

Maggie shrugged. "Don't know. We'll find out, now, won't we?"

Shawn looked over, giving a meek smirk at the Pyrus girl. "You know, for someone so young, you sure have a lot of energy to stay optimistic."

Maggie's chirpy smile widened. "Aw, don't say things like that. You're gonna make me blush!"

Jelldon sighed as he bent forward. "Phew, well we've been in the clear for a while."

Maggie looked at him, winking. "Alright, jelly-welly, don't jinx us just yet. I'd rather sleep well knowing we won't probably be stepped on."

"Speaking of rest, is there any ideal spots, Jase?" Esther asked.

Jase looked in the scanner, trying to see what it was that had them in questioning. "…nothing, so far at least. All the monitors and the self-programmed map we're scaling is nothing but low hills. We won't find ideal resting spots for a while."

Shuji slumped backwards in his head, facing the ceiling. "Well this bites."

"Yeah, sure does." Fly Beetle said. "We end up on another planet and have no idea where we are. On top of which…do you humans have to eat regularly?"

At that notion, Shuji's stomach began to grumble. The look on his face showed bitter annoyance.

"Yeah, Fly Beetle's got a point." Maggie said. "I haven't eaten in like forever. There's gotta be something to eat around here."

"Well you can always check the fridge, but for now, let's find a spot before any of can…" Jase began to trail off as a beep was heard on the readings. He looked over in wonder to see signals bounce back.

The pinging sound was what alarmed Luke, getting him to turn back. "What is it? What did you find?"

"Is it a ham sandwich, because I could really go for that." Shuji said, almost pegging for it to be one.

Maggie sweat dropped. "Don't add fuel to the fire, big guy."

More signatures began to erupt on the screen, getting Jase to narrow his vision as a case of seriousness washed over. "No…" he looked out ahead, his expression cascading towards the outer lands. "We have company."

Everyone looked out ahead, seeing what it was that was making Jase so unsound.

Some parts of the ground ahead began to unfold and twist. As the rumbling began to shake up everything, the ground suddenly burst. Dust and dirt erupted like a volcano as what looked like Subterra Bakugan eroded. Wines snared in the earth, revealing a few Subterra Rafflesian. Amongst them were a variety of other Bakugan, like Subterra and Haos variations, with a lot of other Bakugan of various attributes that they were familiar with starting to appear. Even in the air, some flying Atchibee and Atmos were sailing about, intrigued by their invaders.

Maggie bent forward, getting wide-eyed out of shock. "Woah look at all of those Bakugan! Where the heck did they come from?!"

"T-there's so many not in ball form…" Jelldon was caught speechless as he saw the many Bakugan that lied ahead. The numbers, as well as the way they looked, made him get the implication they didn't come to say hello.

Verias looked out beside Abis Omega. "Do you feel that?"

"Sure do. Feels weird. Like a lot of negative energy." The Aquos serpent answered.

"I feel it, too." Atchibee said. "I don't think we're on hospitable grounds here."

Esther looked at her partner in shock. "You're saying…?"

Jase glared ahead, showing no means of a grin. "So that's what it is." He looked over to another screen that he held to the side. There, it was showing a high level of concentrated negative energy. "I was beginning to wonder where these readings were from.

"Then what do we do?" Luke inquired.

Shawn glared ahead, his posture making him look calm in the face of worry. "…what we've gotta do. Verias!" The Haos Bakugan shot into his palm, in which he was caught. He and the others turned and readied to get out, while Luke was still having trouble with catching.

"W-wait, guys! What are we doing? What's the plan?!" he exasperated. "Are we gonna at least try and reason or something?! Maybe they know where we are!"

Jase got up from his seat, beginning to walk pass Luke. "Luke…"

"Yeah?"

"Try to pay attention and listen. Those Bakugan are influenced by negative energy. They most likely see us as attackers invading their territory. If we are going to get anywhere, the least that we can do is worry about our safety first." He started with everyone else, making way towards the opened hatch that Shawn went up first. "Your sentimental values are wondrous indeed…but a good soldier must always be prepared to fight back, even when his own back is turned."

Luke understood what he meant by that, at least to an extent. In a sense, it's like when Riaan taught him the art of feigning. He could sweep and swipe in opposite directions to keep his opponent off guard, but what counted was even if he didn't want to fight, the other might not feel the same.

"If they are able to or have any intention of giving us information, then we'll keep that in mind. For now, focus and prepare yourself." With that, Jase made way the ladder, in which Luke scuttled behind to follow along.

Once topside, it looked like a large array of Bakugan were going at them in full force. The Haos Anchorsaur sniffed the air, the smell of blood making his fangs bare. Some Ventus Fly Beetle and Subterra Atmos also howled. It looked to be something that offended them all.

"Well, I can say this is a welcome wagon." Verias said. "Guess we better say hello then?"

Shawn nodded. "Looks like it."

"Doesn't look like too many ahead." Esther counted. "Looks to be no more than 50."

Shuji stepped up with a smirk. "Great. I've been looking forward to a little steam relief. Guess we'll make this quick, eh Fly Beetle?"

"No choice I guess, but let's get this done!" He rolled into a ball, caught by Shuji.

"Alright, let's knock them down a size!" Luke shouted. "Bakugan…"

"BRAWL!" All of them threw their Bakugan at the same time, each glowing their respective attributed colors as they soared outwards. "Bakugan, stand!"

In six varied portals from the ground, the six Bakugan the group had in hand resurfaced. They all emerged, with Abis Omega taking the lead, while Atchibee and Atmos floated above, and Verias, Fly Beetle, and Jelldon were right beside him. They all opposed the swarming Bakugan, soon finding themselves surrounded.

Jase adjusted his glasses. "Allow me to handle the aerial commodities. I trust you all can handle those beneath, yes?"

"We'll be fine, don't worry." Esther swiped her arm. "Let's go, Atchibee!"

"Yes, as you wish." Atchibee bared her sharp blades ahead, ready to slice anyone foolish enough to get too close.

As the enemy Bakugan closed in, they all scowled angrily and began to sink into them that they needed to act. And thus, they did.

A wild Darkus Atchibee roared out as it exerted a readiness to attack.

"Right, here we go!" Luke was the first to go. "Ability activate, **Fin Melee!** " Abis Omega let out a sneering hiss as he waved his tailfin around. It went in all directions, making a blue streak follow until it finally lashed into a Ventus and Aquos Fly Beetle duo that came too close. The slash mark followed as they wailed backwards.

"Ability, activate! **Verias Siba!** " Shawn's ability made Verias activate his staff. The whole thing twirled around in hand and created a yellow wheel. A Pyrus Saurus looked ahead and roared at his face. It charged for him, making the ground beneath shudder. With a challenge, Verias charged ahead as well, his ability spinning and pivoting to swing and sent Saurus flying. The Bakugan smashed into others, making dust fly.

Atchibee went upwards to evade electro shocks that came from other wild Darkus Atchibee. She found herself ascending to where she met them at her level. Her eyes flashed a bleak red, signaling her annoyance.

"Move!" she demanded.

A wild Atchibee hollered as it flapped its wings. The space around it began to blacken into a dense fog, one that shrouded Esther's Atchibee. Instantly shew knew what came next as the eyes brightened.

Esther's blue eyes showed a deep seriousness. "Ability activate… **Scare Flash!** "

The wild random Atchibee fired a bleak electric blast from its eyes, shooting at Esther's. The Atchibee she had made her own pair of wings shine from the "eyeballs", illuminating powerful bright beams that went everywhere. The stinging rays of radiance made her look like a blinding beacon, one that dissipated the Vermilion Jet Black almost instantly. The rays enveloped the one Atchibee, making it scowl as it suffered from the bright light.

Atchibee bolted dead ahead like an arrow, her long blades out as she tackled the Bakugan. The impact was so immense that it sent it to the ground with a thud.

Away from Atchibee's ability, Jelldon found himself facing off against a wild Haos Jelldon. The white and yellow version let out a great gurgle, one that challenged Jelldon as he maneuvered around the squishy adversary.

"Go, Jelldon! Show them you mean business!" Maggie encouraged.

Jelldon nodded in understanding. "Yeah, okay!" He braced himself as he squared against the Bakugan. "Let's do this! Hyah!" He reached his tentacles out at him, as fast as possible. The red static flared when it smacked the Haos Jelldon in the face, making it recoil.

Maggie pumped her fist. "Yeah! Just like that, Jelldon!"

The Pyrus Jelldon looked glee his attack worked out the way he wanted to, but his confidence was disrupted when he found the Haos Bakugan quickly recovered. And to make matters worse, another Aquos and Pyrus Jelldon surrounded it.

"Huh…?"

Slowly, the three Jelldon were enveloped in their respective attribute colors. They all scowled loudly as they could feel their power levels rise exponentially. The level of power was making them all have bright auras shroud them like beacons.

Shawn's eyes widened. "It's a Triple Node!"

Maggie gasped. "You're kidding!

Jelldon began to grow unsound by the opponents he was facing. He leaned back towards Maggie for the answers he might really need right now. "Uh, Maggie? What do we got?" he shouted.

Maggie straightened her mind back into place and readied herself. "Bet they can't pull off this yet! Ability, activate! **Jolt Eraser!** " The ability made Jelldon's glared turn red for a second before the frilly midsection he had started to give off the same glow. A powerful discharge of electricity enveloped everything around him, even electrifying some unfortunate Bakugan too close. The voltage reached the three Jelldon, electrocuting them and making their howls of anguish roar. The glows around their bodies dissipated as the ability was nullified. With them all incapacitated, Jelldon continued expelling static and voltage as he squirmed ahead, making an effort to whip the Haos Jelldon with a tentacle. The impact made it recoil away and fall with the other Jelldon.

Jelldon looked relaxed as he towered above them. "Phew, alright! For a second there, I thought I was gonna-!" His sentence was unsoundly interrupted when a green laser from above aimed for him. It made a direct blow, causing a green explosion to envelop a portion of his body. "Aaaah!"

"Jelldon!" Maggie looked up to where the source of the attack was from. To her negligence, it came from a wild Ventus Atmos that used a Green Talon Ability.

The wild Atmos readied to attack once more, and not just it, it had many of a Haos and Subterra flocking nearby. As they went for the assault, another Ventus Atmos got between them and Jelldon, revealing himself as Jase's Atmos.

"Sorry, but your little surprise attack just got on the wrong nerve." He declared.

Jase raised his arm, signaling an ability. "Ability activate, **Green Talon!** " This time, it was his turn to return the favor. Unleashing two green laser beams from his chest jewels that scored a direct blow right in the center of the one Atmos, swallowing it in a green explosion.

With the attack as cover, Jase looked down at Maggie. "Maggie, is Jelldon alright?"

The Pyrus battler looked ahead, seeing her Bakugan slouch and squirm to get up. "Yeah, we're fine!"

Jase nodded in understanding and looked ahead. "Very well then." He reached out ahead of himself. "Go, Atmos! Ability activate…!"

Atmos spread his wings apart, cawing loud as an aura enveloped him. " **Typhoon Chase!** " With one flap of his large wings, a large whirlwind surged and blew away many of the airborne Bakugan.

Maggie glared ahead and swiped her arm. "C'mon, Jelldon! You're okay! Let's do this!"

Though taken back, he got his second wind and let out a gasp. "Yeah, sorry about that!" He glared ahead, facing a wild Ventus Fly Beetle facing him. "Okay pal, let's rock! **Sting Ray!** " He pointed this tentacle dead ahead, shooting a straight shot at lightning at the walking beetle.

On another part of the battlefield, Shuji's Fly Beetle raised his horn, sending another Pyrus Freezer soaring. He remained steadfast as it crashed into the soft ground, creating dust.

"Yeah, let's turn it up a notch!" Shuji declared. "Ability activate, **Sonic Wing!** " The Bakugan opened his wing shields, generating a powerful barrage of crescents that went around the wings and blazing pass and into other Bakugan in its way. The many Freezer, Verias, Saurus, and some Gargonoid were unfortunate.

"There's plenty more where that came from!" Fly Beetle declared. He immediately took flight as a Hammersaur and an Anchorsaur came from the sides in order to sandwich him, however they ran into each other, sending the other to the ground.

" **Horn Buster!** "

High above, the Bakugan unleashed a brown electric blast from his horn, enveloping the two Bakugan beneath with explosive results. As the smoke raged, Shuji looked ahead with narrowed eyes. Even with the rush, he can still feel numbers flying.

"Is there gonna be an end to all this?"

"There will be soon when we siphon off their numbers." Esther commented. "Luke!"

The Aquos brawler reached out, commanding Abis Omega to constrict a wild Gargonoid. His hold was exceptionally tight, making it incapacitated. Once another Pyrus Juggernoid came charging from the side, its roaring was what alarmed Abis Omega.

"Huh? Not on my watch you shellfish!" He turned his long slithery body, undoing to constriction as he threw Gargonoid into Juggernoid's front. Both Bakugan toppled over like bowling bins, laying there as Abis Omega looked ahead angrily.

"Get out of our way!" Luke demanded. "Ability activate, **Diamond Shower!** "

Abis Omega unleashed another loud shriek into the air as his bright blue diamonds on his sides shined. From them expelled and expanded typhoon of swirling diamonds that enveloped everything around him. The enemy Bakugan before him jeered away or were too unfortunate to make any actions to keep them from harm. The explosions went all over the place, erupting like fireworks that deterred many of the Bakugan there.

Shawn pulled out his own ability. "Then let's add some help, Verias! Ability activate, **Simian Howl!** "

Verias parried another staff by a wild Pyrus Verias. He fended well as he shoved him back, and turned to see and jump from a Subterra Rafflesian resurfacing from an underground attack. Once he landed, Verias' jewel atop his head began to glow. "You guys are loud…but we can make some noise of our own!" Taking a second to collect his energy, Verias opened his mouth and hunched forward. He unleashed a loud, booming roar that distorted the air through expanding bright shockwaves from his mouth. They palpitated loud and ferally to were they combined with Abis Omega's Diamond Storm. The ground shuddered violently as many Bakugan were blown away by this duo of an attack.

As the shrapnel cleared away, Abis Omega was seen standing as Verias landed by his side. "Are you okay, Abis?"

The serpent Bakugan nodded. "I'm fine, don't worry. But these guys picked a wrong side to fight on."

Verias looked ahead, evaluating the incoming opponents. "I'll say. How much more are there?"

"Don't worry about that, just knock out as many as you can!" Jase enforced. "Everyone, keep pushing!"

"Yes, Colonel!" Maggie exclaimed. "Jelldon, ability activate! **Shockwave!** " The Pyrus jellyfish raised his tentacles into the air, where they all began to crackle with electricity. "Plus Fusion Ability, **Glowcer Red!** "

The energy Jelldon gave off served to intensify further as the frills on his midsection erupted with a bright light. A red aura enveloped his body as the tips of his stingers had a magma-like color to them. The red static began to look more like fire was he brought them all down, sending an omnidirectional wave of rippling electrical fire that pulsated into many Bakugan around him.

Esther reached up into the sky. "Atchibee, go! Ability activate, **Scan Blaze!** "

Atchibee roared out as she sailed at everyone. Many of Bakugan unleashed various abilities in hopes of destroying her, but her eyes shimmered an exotic red color that unleashed rippling waves of energy around that dissipated the attacks before they drew closer. She passed many of the Bakugan with slashing blades, making purple streaks follow and making them all fall before her.

"Almost there! I can feel it!" Shuji excitedly shouted. "Alright then, double ability, activate! **Fly Arrow** , plus Fusion Ability, **Terra Surge!** "

Bits of earth began to slowly rise up from beneath as Fly Beetle faced the Verias that was about to pound his stave down. At the last second, the brown beams fired from the tusks, enveloping Verias' abdomen and sending him backwards into the crowd of Bakugan. As a brown aura enveloped Fly Beetle, he could feel his power grow as he lifted his horn some, generating a spiral of dirt and dust that ran alongside each of the two lasers from his tucks. The attacks made it to the other end, erupting in a massive explosion of dust that roared exponentially throughout the terrain.

As the dust became a smokescreen around the group, Fly Beetle raised his head, exerting a loud, shrilling roar that exemplified his shrewd might.

Within the smoke cloud, Abis Omega was camouflaged in his Osmosis Ability and lashed his tail as hard as possible, whipping clean through a Hammersaur, Rafflesian, and Fly Beetle in one go.

As the smoke cleared, everyone looked around, realizing that all the Bakugan that they were able to handle were finally dissipated and gone, at least for the most part. Some Atmos and Fly Beetle, and some Jelldon knew better to scuttle away, but it was for the best.

Luke looked happy as he wiped sweat off his forehead with his arm. "Man, that was a surprise."

"Yeah, I didn't think we'd be surrounded and ganged up so easily that fast." Shawn admitted. "Where did they all come from you think?"

All the Bakugan returned to ball forms and went into their master's palms.

In his hand, Jase looked down as Atmos spoke. "Those Bakugan had a strong negative energy resonating off their attacks."

"In other words, tainted. I see." Jase looked around, seeing that they were in the clear so far, but deep down, he knew it wouldn't last that long. He turned back towards everyone else. "Everyone, let's hurry back inside the Trailer. I have a feeling we might need to get going before we find anymore studious attackers."

"Understood." Esther nodded before she and the others turned and hurried inside their locomotive once more.

Before he hurried back in, Luke stood with a long pause. He looked over his shoulder for a moment to see the evening rays illuminate the great beyond with fait blue and pink, like rays amongst canyons on Earth. As exotic as it was, he knew best to keep the images and pleasantries aside and find his master.

"Luke! Hurry before we close the hatch on you!" Shawn teased.

"R-right! I'm coming!" He jumped into the hatch, closing it atop of him.

As if mere seconds afterwards, the Trailer began to move on like a bus once more. Inside, everyone looked forward and on high alert as they trekked their way though the ravaged land created by unknown means.

* * *

Jase began to diligently press coordinates in his keyboard, making the map they were creating expand some. He looked at it, scrutinizing with a straight face. "…so I see."

"Jase, what is it?" Esther questioned.

"Up ahead, something is coming into view."

Shuji looked ahead. "Civilization?! About time!"

"C'mon! I bet Master Riaan's there!" Luke encouraged ever so hopefully as he, Maggie, and Shuji all hurried towards the front of the Trailer to be the first to view it all. He, and the two other battlers, cupped their hands over the bulletproof glass to peer through like binoculars.

They all looked steadily ahead, seeing something that looked like a manmade massive opening to the ground ahead. It had an overworld opening like a cave would, but it went far underground, and the Trailer stopped mere feet before its dark entry. Even now, a tingle ran down most spines.

"Looks like this is where all that energy was coming from." Jase concluded.

"You mean inside that cave?" Esther claimed.

"Well, it's not like anywhere else has a mouth open for creatures to come and go."

Luke's face showed disappointment. "So wait a minute, you mean all those Bakugan must have come from underground?"

"Sounds like mole people." Maggie chimed in, though she earned disinterested looks from her friends. She just looked at them like they were the insane ones. "Hmmph!"

Jase put a hand to his chin. "Well, I wouldn't say that is all entirely inaccurate. It's possible the Bakugan were up here for a reason, but if we stay here too long, we'll still be exposed."

"But we don't even know where this hole goes." Atchibee interfered.

Atmos faced forward. "Well, suppose there's only one way to find out."

Jase nodded. "He's right. Our answers lie in front of us. We'll just have to tread lightly."

"U-uh, can we vote on that…?" Jelldon shakily raised one of his limbs. "I think we should, you know, see for cities around here, or something."

"Oh quit being a baby." Shuji scoffed. "Besides, it's almost late, and I'd rather not sleep with some cover. Ya hear me?"

Jase smirked. "Then I suppose we've made our group decision. Everyone, we'll be descending slow. Hang on." He started to punch in coordinates and functions into the keyboards again, activating the Trailer.

The Trailer's main lights turned on, illuminating the terrain like a baseball fields at night. With high beam lights on and blinding potential Bakugan, the convertible began to turn its wheels and mowed its way closer towards the hole. With each foot rolled forward was another closing in on eminent wonders…and giving Jelldon anxiety attacks.

Finally, the Trailer bent down into the mouth of the cave, the open hole that barely fit the machine's sides and plunged them into the slow trek down its throat.

All while as they faltered downwards, the sun's rays fully set into the unknown yonder.

* * *

A long time has passed for the likes of the group; some inquiries of time more accurate than others. To many like Shuji, it felt like hours. To Maggie, it felt like ten…minutes. However, accurate enough could be said for Jase, but the others didn't seem too enticed to know how long they've been driving downwards instead of rather where they were going.

When facing the unknown, anxiety tends to get the better of some, Jelldon specifically. He was holding his tongue so tight that it was like it was going to explode if he spoke.

"Yo."

Jelldon squeal so loud that even he got spooked twice. He fell forward and scrambled to turn around, seeing Abis Omega there.

"Whoops, my bad. Didn't mean to startle ya, pal." He sure didn't sound sorry, but it was the thought that counted. "Hey, you okay? You seem more scared than usual."

"I-I~…" Jelldion scrambled to find something to say, but he fell short of a few good pegs.

"Hey, it's all good pal, I'm just messing with ya!" Abis chuckled. While he was seemingly amused, Jelldon was far from the mood the serpent was trying to set.

"Not funny!"

Abis scoffed again with a meek chuckle. "Sorry I guess. Look don't worry about it, alright?" He turned towards the front once more, seeing that the high beam lights were shimmering dazzlingly. "I mean, yeah, it's petty going to all this new planet stuff, but we got those humans to help us, right? Besides, I'm sure this'll all get fixed in no time."

Jelldon just looked at Abis Omega, seeing him in a more transfixed manner. "Uh, pardon me for saying…but I think might have rubbed off on you a little."

"What?" Abis turned and gave the jellyfish a glare with his orange eyes, as if daring him to say it again.

"Uh, nothing!"

Right answer. "Yeah, just what I thought."

Luke peered into the crevice they were going through all the long ways. He was super anxious as he was going to get closer into finding his master. He was so done with all of this. For the most part, their mission was complete, right? So they had to find a way off and out of who-knows-where, and to do that, they would have to find Riaan. If possible, according to Jase.

' _Master Riaan's gotta be here, I just know it.'_ He glared ahead with an intense vibe resonating from him. _''I'll show them. I'll show them all that doubting Riaan was_ _ **their**_ _mistake!'_

His fists began to tighten as he gripped the windowsill. This didn't go unnoticed by Esther.

"Hey, guys! I think I see something up ahead!" Maggie shouted.

Instantly, Luke snapped towards her and scooted to her side. "What?! Where?!"

"There, see?" She pointed directly against the glass, getting Luke and the others to spearhead dead forward. "That hole right up ahead. That's gotta be it, right?"

Shuji squinted his dark eyes, peering at what it was to be a small opening that seemed brighter than the cave itself. "Uh, yeah. Yeah! I think I see it, too." He turned back seeing the Ventus driver in action. "Hey, Jase!"

Jase kept his course, unyielding to the passengers' urge to speed up. "Don't be so hasty, everyone. Remember, this is a manmade hole. The walls could concave at any given time, so moving the way we are is as fast as we can go."

The others held no objection to his matter of offenses. Of course Luke could argue that getting to the bottom of it all would subsidy quite a bit of a mileage increase. He could argue, but he'd be scolded, and he wasn't in the mood for that.

The tunnel's mouth finally came close. After a few minutes, the group finally made it to the new world's underside.

However, what they saw, they were far from expecting.

"What…?" Shuji gasped.

Maggie was at a loss for words. Her lips were parted from deep awe and freight.

"You've gotta be kidding." Shawn deadpanned.

Esther and Luke stared ahead with the same level of shock as anyone else but they barely upheld audible gasps of their own.

They land of which the Trailer trekked its mighty tires against was what looked like a land far below the overworld. In fact, as they looked around, what they saw were massive waterways almost everywhere. And even with those waterways, they were flying far, far down into waterfalls that stretched for half a mile deeper into basins that connected to lower lands. The land they were actually on was barely upheld by support pillars made from natural erosion that made an entire stretch of land slope downwards, and even that land was barely connected to another stretch far out. It was hard to tell if they were in the world's biggest cave, or perhaps the world itself. Hell, maybe that's what it was. The underworld, quite literally.

All around, even as they looked up, there were very large, but also thin rock pillars keeping up the surface world. Even in some parts of the planet, there were parts that were some large open holes that showed them bits of the darkening sky. It was hard to tell if it was majestic or scary. Perhaps both.

As they made way down the scarce path, everyone was taking in the scenery of the ravaged, decrepit world.

Maggie looked at the land in deep surprise, as deep as its seas went. "Woooaaahhh~…"

"Yeah, I'll say." Jelldon awed. He looked around, his eyes immediately turning towards something in the distance. "L-look! Over there!"

The others turned towards the direction he was looking at. To much of their shock, they were seeing something that could've been mistaken for an avalanche. They watched as pieces of the outer world crumble at the one end, where a decent size of it crumbled like rock.

They all watched in slight awe and horror as they watched the grassy upside plummet over that one part. It crumbled like dry dirt and shower down below. In the distance, the sounds of ruptures and explosions swallowed the left-had side.

"My god…" Esther gasped. "What is this place?"

Atchibee was in shock of her own. "That landmark, it just…"

"Crumbled." Verias' tone didn't sound so appeasing with its downfall. "I knew the place where we came from was soft, but I didn't think it would be this bad."

"Then it's likely we've found some theories to work upon." Jase said. The others looked at him like he was playing teacher again, not that some people did mind after all. "We need to take in the sights as we go along. For now, we need to scope out a suitable location. If we're to keep resuming our quest, then we'll need to find some privacy at least."

Luke's brow furrowed at the innuendo. He didn't want to wait, he wanted to find Master Riaan right now. He looked out at the land again, his scowl reflecting in the window glass. He was so focused on his own scowl that in the blurry background, he was unaware of a mountain of dust spouting like a pillar connecting the open hole to the distance mounds of rubble that fell moments ago.

Shuji looked over, seeing something else that caught his interests. "Hm? What the heck is that now?"

"What is it?" Shawn peered over, seeing what it was that Shuji was looking at. He gasped and recoiled away in shock.

Even though it seemed faint, there was a bizarre and very ominous purple gas-like cloud in the far reaches. It had some specks of white flashes in it; some of which made the sounds of thunder. However, it was in the distance, but its purple pigments and it being on the ground within an area was something that alarmed the group.

"The hell is this?!" Shawn exasperated. "Is that some thundercloud on the bottom?"

Jase bared his attention forward. "Hard to say. We're in unknown grounds. It is possible that could be a natural phenomenon."

"Natural or not, I say stay away!" Maggie shouted. "It's big and creepy!"

"My thoughts exactly. Which is why we'll play it safe and maintain a course…away from it in case it follows."

Shuji sighed in relief. He was so wiped that he fell backwards on his buttocks. "Man, whatever this place is, the anxiety is already wearing me down. We gotta find a place to hide and quick. I ain't looking forward to meeting anymore Bakugan out here, that's for sure."

"I'll say. We barely held up last time." Shawn held up Verias, who was open on his palm. The simian, however, wasn't looking like himself. In fact, he looked just as tired as Shuji, and the same could probably be said for everyone else, too.

Esther closed her eyes humbly. "We'll have to find an alcove close by. And fast if we're to make it through this." She suggested.

Luke's scowl turned towards everyone else. "W-wait a sec-!"

"Hold on, Luke. Don't think we forgot about your issues as well." Shawn got the attention of him with folded arms and weight against a hip. "I know what you're gonna say, and I think you should really be more worried about yourself just this once."

Luke looked at him shocked. He couldn't believe his lack of support. "Wait, what?!" Even his tone had defiance. "Shawn!"

"He's got a point." Jase argued.

"Jase!" Luke whined.

"Calm yourself. Now if you were to look at it, worrying about your so-called master would only jeopardize our own safety. Don't stray from safety that even you can't provide for yourself first."

"But I…" Luke was trying to find a reason for the others to sway to his side of the argument, but finding a valid reason was hard. He didn't know where they were going first of all, so if they don't map themselves, they can't find a way around to where they could help bystanders.

Like a pouting kid, Luke stomped his foot and began to walk away. He didn't want to hear anymore until they found cover. His patience was at a wits end.

As the Trailer mowed down the uneven landscape into confines unknown, the dark, ominous loud in the faraway reaches were crackling with bright white thunder. Its grueling, grotesque color made it seem more like a fog than a thundercloud. As lightning flashed inside, a jerk of a grotesque arm and ravaged claw reached out, connected to a bloodcurdling squeal of anguish. The squeal, however, died down, and the arm and claw went limp as it fell to the ground.

Whatever was inside, it didn't live to tell its savage tale.

* * *

In the odd tower, the group of six mysterious beings were applying themselves rather modestly. They were still unseen within the cover of darkness, but the echoing of their feet was evident that they drew further away from Rogue Zero. And behind them, the magenta-eyed man was making way with him, and he didn't seem too pleased by the look on his face.

As the bizarre group went away, Rogue Zero was left in their place with little say, much to Ariella's dismay. "So then that's it? You just take him?" she exasperated.

The figures all continued their way onwards, but the one to stop and keep his back turned was the man who stood in the Darkus circle from earlier. "You'd do well to reflect as before, Ariella. We shall settle this matter tomorrow as we have said."

Cesar sneered with an adjustment of his glasses. "Hmph, well, suppose there's better ways to conserve y breath, I suppose."

"There, see? Your friend there understands in full. Perhaps you are just tired from your trip to New Vestroia." The mysterious man looked over his shoulder, giving Rogue Zero – Ariella especially – a leer of warning. "I'd be wiser than you to say it's best that we all save this for morning. We have more important matters to deal with."

Killian snuffed his chin up and closed his eyes. "Yeah, those support pillars. How are they anyway?"

"As well as you can say, Killian." He replied as he looked ahead. "The many outer landmarks are slowly deteriorating. It'll only be a matter of time before our planet finally completes its next stage in metamorphosis."

"I see. So then the death toll is still high?" Maximus inquired knowingly.

The glare the man was giving forward didn't sway. In fact, it looked like he wanted to murder the wall by means of spontaneous combustion. He watched as his allies escorted a depressant Riaan to the large circle on the far end. There, they all fanned out and surrounded him as he looked hesitant.

Riaan looked around, seeing that he had no choice in the matter. He had Luxtor, and sword skills, but from the looks of these guys, they were very strong. He found in defeat before he chose to resign his fate to the circle. In regret, he took one step onto the platform, where it began to glow.

' _Luke…everyone…I bid you of fare parting.'_ Were his final thoughts before the light completely enveloped him. In another moment, the spot was empty, leaving his fate to the unknown.

Rogue Zero watched in slight disgust as Riaan was taken to who-knows-where, while the man turned to give them the same serious expression as before.

"Now listen well. We have deadlines to meet. We can all do our parts, but the revolution won't start until we get all the pieces needed for Project Armagedoid. Its next stages are in place already. I thought you should know that."

Xander looked completely shocked at this revelation. "Wait, you mean you got it done that fast?"

"You seem to be forgetting who you're talking to, Xander." The man sniped, and his tone proved his point of the top of the food chain. "Don't forget, we have deadlines, and unlike you, Hades Pillars does not wait around for our fickle follies to show themselves. We crush them before they crush us. Do you understand?"

Maximus looked down as he and the rest of his followers were silent at this revelation. Maximus was aware of this factor, but he always just loved meddling around the bush. That was just his way of doing things, and while some of the others are more straight forward, such as Xander and Ariella; others held their tongue to indifference, such as Hendrix and Killian. Cesar was debatable, but it wasn't like the mad scientist cared as long as his projects got results. The only real victim here was Maximus, and the frown on his face proved his opinion.

"Cesar, you have half an hour. Reinstate your position here and report all data and findings to the project's domain. That is all." With that, the man turned and walked away, with what looked like his glossy black cape whisking and blowing, even though there was no definitive air blowing. The cape flipped once, making the man himself disappear into thin air, including his cape.

Rogue Zero fell silent once more, though Cesar gave a relented huff as he turned on his levitating chair and made way towards his circle.

"H'oh, what to do. So little time and too much negligence. What a day for me." He despaired in a mocking tone. He sure didn't seem to be grieving, not yet at least, but as he was teleported away on his Haos spot, the look said otherwise.

As Rogue Zero began to teleport away one after the other, the last to vanish was Maximus, and he had the deepest scowl he could've given. That was all before he vanished as well, leaving the room as empty as a grave.

* * *

The Trailer eventually found a nice secluded spot away from any possible outcomes, at least according to Jase. They were successful in what was the findings of an alcove, one that was more like a cave than an actual indent in the wall. Plus it wasn't that dark, so Jelldon didn't have to grief about his phobia. It took a while, but finally everyone was managing to settle down.

With them all finally gathered in a safe spot, and the Trailer in observation mode, they could begin to collect themselves.

"Alright, everyone, I believe now is as good as time as any to deliberate our essentials." Jase said.

Maggie smiled, despite how low of a span that drilled into her. "I don't know what deliberate means, but sure, okay!"

Jase chuckled. "Well then, let's start with what we already know. From what we've gathered, we've been teleported to an unknown planet in what may be a link to a cosmos. Little is to go on about how and why, but looking at the planet's integrity so far, we're safe to say that it's on unstable grounds."

"Yeah, that's a shocker." Shuji snorted. "That part of the earth went down like a tower just thirty minutes ago."

Shawn put a hand to his chin. "Not only that, but there's also the Bakugan that were atop as well. If the earth was so unstable, then why did they reside up there?"

"Probably so as not to get crushed so easily." Jase continued the lead. "Those are perhaps near metric tons of land that is all around us. And the support that the underworld is having looks to be weak."

"You think this has anything to do with erosion?" Esther questioned. "I've learned that weathering and erosion can bend and mold rock over time, but that only happens with weather. Does weather happen even underground?"

As everyone was throwing out ideas that have been accumulative, others like Luke were more than a little lost. He wasn't exactly sure what it was that everyone was saying. He was lost enough with where they were in terms of geography. All he knew was that they were on an unstable land with territorial Bakugan. If there were any other hints that he cared about, he would've picked up sooner. But sadly, he wasn't in the mood for any of that.

Luke folded his arms, tensing up like a little kid. "Gnnngh…alright, what is it that we're doing again?" he rudely asked the group. "I get it, whatever freaky planet we're on, it's gonna crumble. Which is why we gotta speed things up, right?"

Shawn looked towards him. "You're forgetting those odd clouds, Luke."

Luke shot him a confused look now. "What clouds?"

"Uh, those big purple ones in the distance?" Maggie said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I think that was the color of poison or something?"

"Well I say we can't take chances while we're not clear of here." Atchibee insisted.

Esther nodded at her partner's insight. "She's right. What we are aware of is that we're on an unstable planet, with territorial Bakugan possibly around every corner. Even now, we're not safe."

"There, see? Which means we should keep going!"

"We don't even know where we are you dunce." Abis Omega retorted.

"What did you say?" Luke angrily turned towards his Bakugan, but all he did was scoff back. It only made things worse.

"Esther has another point. We're constantly surrounded by danger. One could say this is a jungle even, Whatever the case, we need to be on high alert." Jase looked at everyone with a keen eye. "We'll rest up for the night, but for the time being, we'll start taking shifts in watch."

Instantly, Luke's hand shot up. "I got this!"

"Are you sure, Luke?" Esther inquired expectantly.

The Aquos battler nodded. "Y-yeah, yeah. I can do that."

The others looked at each other at Luke's proposal. From the way he's been acting, he was far from the leagues of top condition. His behavior was unnerving to say the least, but even with uncertainty, there had to be some levity, plus they needed rest.

Maggie finally shrugged. "Why not. It'll do you good to wear yourself out before bed." She chimed motherly.

"That seems ironic coming from you of all people." Jase teased in delight of the little girl's ambitious words. Her only response to that was a brief pout and puffy cheeks from her adorable face.

"Then Luke and Abis can have the first watch, and then we go from there, right?" Fly Beetle inquired.

"Sounds logical to me." Shawn said. "We'll take second watch then."

Jase saw the numbers already showing. They would need a few good hours of sleep before they had to slumber for certain. Even his mid-30's physique needed some levity in some way. With a nod of understanding, he adjusted his glasses. "Very well then. Let's retire for now. Another minute and I might actually get wrinkles."

"Hey, that's my line, buster!" Maggie retorted.

Shuji snickered meekly. "Heh, you 12 or 55? I can't tell."

The commented resorted to a tock mark forming on her head. The Pyrus girl's reflexes kicked in and done Shuji in with a sharp heel to the shin. The Subterra battler's squeals of anguish were high with the height he was jumping up and down from.

Shawn sweat dropped uneasily. "Well can't say that wasn't warned beforehand."

"Well then, time for bed." Jase deadpanned.

* * *

The few holes in the sky showed a black midnight, as dark as it was on Earth itself. In a way, majestic, but at the same time, threatening. The moonlight from the few planets in the sky radiated into the open holes of the crumbling world, darkness and never-ending terror everywhere one would've turned.

Inside the Trailer, all was as quiet as could be. Esther and Maggie slept in their bunks like sound babies, while Jase was doing his best to sleep through Shuji's periodic sleep talking. While all those rooms were sound asleep, Shawn was alone in his room. He was lying on his back with hands behind the pillow. The reason he was alone was because of one good reason, and that answer lied on the bridge outside.

Luke took night watch first, just as he said he would. He volunteered to do so outside rather than rely on the deck's radar system. He figured it didn't have any defenses in case the ceiling dropped on them, so it was better to observe from outdoors. Still, there was another reason why he offered such a position.

Abis looked out with his partner, staring at the cold crags with little interest. "Luke, I swear, you're so worthless." He mocked. "Are you seriously thinking your master's here?"

Luke continued spotting various rocks and anything else that would be moving. "Yeah, I'm sure. Why not?"

"Because last I checked, something seemed a little off about all this."

Luke turned towards him. "What's that mean?"

"My point is that I think whatever is going on, that Riaan freak's got something to do with it."

Luke's expression began to cascade into unjust anger. The way his partner was mocking his leader and superior was making him even more reasonable to be defensive.

Abis Omega continued. "Don't give me that face, Luke. You know something's wrong."

Luke turned away, folding his arms. "Oh what do you know? What makes you think Master Riaan was responsible for bringing us here?"

"Gee, I don't know. Probably due to fact that he was the one who was right beside that freaky device and told you all to scram? How's that for starters?" The tone Abis was giving his disillusioned partner was a most modest and more knowing one than what Luke appreciated. In a way, he wasn't wrong, but he didn't know either. But unlike Luke, he was keeping a more open-minded prospect. Although, his closed attitude was another story.

Luke grew all the more anxious as Abis mocked him a second time. "Tch, why are you pointing fingers? Master Riaan would never do that. Besides, you're just as clueless as me, so I don't see why you should be talking."

Abis closed in ball form. "Pffft, whatever. Can't believe how one tracked you are."

Luke gritted his teeth in annoyance over him being mocked a third time now. Abis certainly was chewing on him, and he wasn't appreciating that. Before he could give him a good piece of f his mind, the corner of his eye caught something swift moving between two crevices.

His head turned towards it. "Huh…?"

"What now?" Abis snorted. "Gonna say something about how-"

"Sssh! Shut up!" Luke hushed angrily. He leered ahead, his eyes narrowing as he peered into the darkness amongst the bits of the unnatural rock formations. He had a feeling that something, or perhaps someone, was there. He couldn't tell whom, but he just knew.

No second thoughts, that's what Luke was.

His eyes widened as something moved within the darkness. "Hey, I see it! What the heck is it?!" He hunched over the railing, kneeling forward to where he was about to fall over, all to just get a better view. To his configuration, something was indeed moving within the nearby rock formations, and it was scaling upwards. When he realized its shape, there was no mistaking it.

"A person!"

"A what?" Abis Omega questioned.

"A person. That's gotta be someone we know, right? C'mon!" Without thinking, Luke snatched up his Bakugan without any say in the matter. He hoped over the railing and plummeted down a solid twenty feet and landed on his heels like a kangaroo. Recovering from his shock for a moment's notice, he looked up to see the figure still looking to be climbing. He narrowed his eyes and immediately bolted right for the cliffs.

As he darted ahead, his speed to that of someone running for his life. One could say desperation even. He was moving along so fast that he could've been sprinting a long way towards the far crags, because this looked to be important.

' _That's gotta somebody we know, right? We might be the only ones on this planet, so it's gotta be Master Riaan or someone from Troposphere.'_ He eventually made it to the base of the massive wall. As he was heaving for a breath, he was looking up, seeing how high the figure was. "Hey…!" He shouted as decent as he could even to get his attention. Unfortunately, it didn't bother reaching that high.

The figure went farther away, opening a further gap with every second that passed. Wherever he was going, it looked to be important to be treading such a climb.

"Crap, gotta think…" He was running rather low on what options he had available. He could use his sword to climb his way up, but then again the constant prodding might eventually break it. And while he was a natural at climbing walls – from certain exploits and sneak outs with Shawn – among other possibilities, there wasn't anything else. At the rate he was thinking, his brain drew up a plan.

And sure enough, he found his answer. Or rather, the answer was in his grip.

Looking down at his Abis Omega, the battler and heir realized he had a solution. He looked up once more to see that the figure was near the top. He knew the best way to climb was to get up with a ladder, and what better way to do that other than a serpent Bakugan? He pulled his arm back, throwing out his Bakugan.

"Bakugan, brawl!"

Abis Omega hit the ground and turned to his true form. The serpent arose in many of coils and slunk with a hiss. The alarming roar from below was what gave them away, and the figure above began to quicken the pace.

"Hurry! Let's get up there!" Luke ran up and took a big leap. He met Abis Omega's slender back and gripped tight on his scaly body. The touch of his master's fingerless gloved hands made the serpent scowl in annoyance.

"You serious about this?" he grunted annoyingly.

Luke's glare turned demanding. "Hurry! He might slip from us!"

Sighing, Abis relented and took up to the cliff. The serpent saw how rocky the wall was, and all he did was slithered up it in serpentine fashion. The swaying of his body made him almost forget his folded fins. The fins themselves were barely anchors between wedges in the events of falling, which wasn't happening since the wall was so slanted, albeit steeply. The Bakugan eventually reached the top, zooming so fast thanks to his body style. Sure it wasn't Atchibee or Atmos, but close enough for Luke's liking.

Upon seeing the slope, Abis opened his mouth and lunged at the rocky opening. He hissed as loud as a giant monster would before devouring something. The fangs pierced the rock like hard candy, making it so that he didn't slip. This allowed Luke to run up his head and make a big leap onto the ground. Once he landed, Abis Omega immediately went to ball form, returning to his hand.

Luke glared ahead. "Alright, who are you? Well?" he told the figure, of whose back was turned. "Are you Master Riaan? Do you know him or something?"

The figure didn't speak, let alone turn around. From the slicked bangs he had going over his head, one could've assumed that, and by the cape, it could've been him, but it was too dark to tell.

"W-well?! Are you gonna answer or not?!" Luke's patience was at an end. He was getting more impatient by the second, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He was more than tempted to pull out his sword if necessary.

Finally, the figure's shrouded head tilted downwards. "Tch, 'Master Riaan', huh?"

Luke's eyes widened at the familiar sound this individual had. _'Wait, that voice…'_ He looked ahead, his dread rising. "No way, are you…?"

The figure scoffed meekly as the night was still cover. "So you've actually survived this long. Gotta say, not bad…for amateurs who don't belong here."

The moonlight finally radiated over the individual, seeing as how he was finally turning around to give Luke a hard look. Green eyes lit up like emerald of the sharpest density, and the way his hair flowed proved how intense and yet slick he was. From what was realized, this was far from Riaan. In fact, it was the one person who Luke wanted to see last.

"You!" He pointed accusingly. "You're that guy! The one from Troposphere!"

Luka scoffed without any pleasantries. "Yeah, that's me. What do you know?"

Luke's teeth gritted once more as the look he had was not what he wanted to see. He reached for his sword, ready to point and aim it at his throat. "You! What the hell happened? What happened to Master Riaan? And why are you here?!" he snapped angrily with so many questions that it was hard to tell which one to focus on. "Tell me!"

Luka seemed calm, despite the pressure Luke was forcing onto him. "Simmer down, you'll run your mouth so loud that you'll get some Bakugan out here."

Luke realized what it was he was referring to and growled low. He managed to relent from his loud and harsh tone, but only because out of the sense of security. "Just what happened?" he asked, this time at a calmer volume.

"Tch, don't you know enough already? I thought you'd be smart enough to know by now." Luka sniped as his head turned away. He shot a glance from the corner of his eyes at Luke, however. "But I guess that comes from being a clueless human."

"What's that mean?"

Luka's frown grew all the more heavy. "Guess you don't really know then."

"What are you saying? Who are you?"

"…" The unknown figure said nothing, but instead, he allowed something else to pop up. On his shoulder, a Bakugan rolled up and popped open, revealing it to be his Alto Brontes.

"Huh? Hey, wait, I know you." Abis Omega said. "You're that guy from before, too!"

Alto Brontes started out with a small, malicious chuckle. A chuckle that some clown would give even. It was making Luke and Abis feel a chill run down their spines.

W-what the hell are your deals…?" Luke was starting to lose his patience with the possible nemesis. "Is that a clown or…?"

"Well no flies on you." The Bakugan finally talked. "An honor indeed for you to have made it this long." His voiced wasn't as desolate as they thought it was. In fact, it was surprisingly quelled, mellow even. Even though it still unnerved them some.

Luka brought the attention back to him. "Tell me, what do you know so far?"

Luke looked at him confused. "What?"

"What do you know? Anything."

Luke was still caught off. He wasn't sure what to say, or even reply with for that matter. Here he was giving the questions he wanted to know and demand of, and here comes this guy turning the tables. Even so, he didn't know what to say. "I…uh…j-just what the heck?"

"I take it that you don't know much then." Luka configured snobbishly. "Typical. That explains why you were dumb enough to not heed my warning beforehand."

Luke's brow furrowed. "Hey, we knew what we were doing! We knew Rogue Zero was up to no good, so why go penalize us like that? Seriously, you think you know better?"

Luka's glare hardened against his. "At least I know enough to know the true enemy. Even when he's in plain sight all along."

"Wait…what?" Luke stammered in confusion over what he meant by such a claim. Suffice to say by the look he had he still didn't get it. "What's that mean? Tell me! Are you saying Master Riaan?"

Luka snorted. "Who else? You're too dumb to accept it."

Luke's anger began to spike higher and higher. In fact, he looked like he was going to boil over at any given second. "Why you~!" Finally having enough, he pulled out his sword. "Tell me! Why is everyone so against my master?! He's done everything to keep everything in line, is this really what he deserves?!"

"Oh little human." Alto Brontes cooed. "If only you had common sense."

"Stop bantering and tell me what I wanna know!" Luke snapped. "Where is Master Riaan?!"

Luke could see the hardboiled anger that the human redhead was exasperating. He looked like he was going to explode, if not melt from the sweat he was starting to expel. Finally, he saw that Luke was being too incorrigible for what he wanted. He saw nothing to it than just simple volleyball, the ball being the answer.

It was his turn to serve.

"You want to know?" Luka looked out towards the isles and uneased land that trekked long and far. "Fine, but the answers lie east. Head there once you and your friends are set. You'll find a place called Solaris. Handia Palace is probably where your so-called master is at."

Finally getting what he wanted, Luke began to lower his guard. "How do you know that?"

Luka began to slowly walk away. "Unlike you and you humans, I know the real story…and if you plunge too deep in this still water, you're not coming out."

"But what does this have to do with Master Riaan?"

Luka turned away, frowning with a hefty eyeroll. "I'll say this once, so listen…your Master Riaan…everyone you've known...all those people you think you know won't be there for you for when you realize it. It'll just be you alone. Pay heed to your negligence, because when you realize it, you'll lose that part of you forever."

"Wait…!" Luke reached out, but it was too late. Luka was already out of earshot, and he seemed to be heading out towards east to get what he wanted. But even that didn't matter to Luke, supposedly that is. He stared out in deep wonder as the Haos person of interest silently went on his way east. "…east to Solaris, huh…so that's where he is."

"I don't know about this, Luke." Abis doubted. "Seems like a trap to me."

Luke's brow furrowed deeper as he glared daggers at eastward. "Maybe, but I bet we'll find answers to Riaan there. I gotta know why everyone's against him."

Abis closed up into his palm. "Whatever. Well we better get back. Our hour's almost up."

"Yeah, whatever." Luke turned away, this time using his sword as a grid as he slid down the very long way back down towards the Trailer. He was going to need a really good excuse for Shawn to believe him then.

* * *

Inside some chambers of the lower levels of Handia Palace, the air vents were filtering in some fresh air into a room with standard commodities, nothing too out of the ordinary. Compared to the others, one room in particular could be the most normal. In a way, if humans ever went to universities, supposedly it was like that. Nothing big with all essentials inside. Even a mini fridge in the corner.

Killian was minding his own business as he laid shirtless in his bed. It was very late at night, and here he was, staring at the spinning air overhead with arms behind his head that sandwiched a pillow. He could be sleeping right now, but there was one problem with that.

Out of everyone, he had the most difficulty.

He turned onto his side once more and faced the nightstand, where his Moskeeto was resting. The creaking of his lumpy mattress was what stirred awake the Ventus Bakugan as his newly regained conscious checked in with his partner.

"Huh? What…?"

Killian's head went up like a bird's. He saw that Moskeeto was awake once more. "Moskeeto? You're up…" he groggily greeted.

"So it seems." He groaned back. "You still awake?"

Killian buried his head into his pillow for the twentieth time in thirty minutes. "Yeah."

"This happened last night, too. What's the term you use again?"

"Insomnia."

Moskeeto fell silent as he processed what his master said. "I got it. But how do you stand up in little sleep?

His question wasn't entirely inaccurate to say was inappropriate. It wasn't crossing any lines, but at the same time, Killian was asking himself such a question. Why is it that he has trouble sleeping? He was always a late nightery, possibly because it takes his body forever to cool down. Having such a high metabolism takes forever to simmer down to where the body would be at ease. For as long as he could remember, he's always been like this. The way he's so productive and ran on so little was a feat that made him a valued asset.

Still, why he wasn't sleeping when it was 1 in the morning wasn't uncommon. "…takes forever I guess." He finally answered.

Feeling satisfied, Moskeeto finally went into ball form again. "Alright, well get some rest."

"Yeah, you too."

The room fell silent as cool air continued simmering down the rambunctious being.

* * *

The nighttime air was quiet within the unknown regions. The black sky within the atmosphere was slowly dissipating, becoming brighter as the sun began to rise over the eastern world. Dawn had finally arisen.

The Trailer was already on the move, everyone having done their shifts and managing at least six hours, if not five for the last one on hand. By now, the whole machine was making great progress as its reserves were up and everyone inside was looking ahead.

Esther turned around to face the driver's seat. "How much have we been able to map out so far, Jase?"

The Ventus battler of the group was making the Trailer act on auto-pilot as he handled the controls and key functions. His fingers glided along the holographic board as a green scanner in front was showing. On it, back and forth, it looked like radar, and the dark layers was the earth they were trekking.

"It's going well. There's thin land, but nothing serious at the moment."

Esther nodded at the answer given.

Maggie stretched overhead, yawning loudly. "Well let me know if we get anywhere…" She lazily fell backwards, sighing before she looked knocked out in her seat.

Jelldon looked towards his partner with worry. "Maggie?" He rolled to her side, looking up to find that she was back asleep. "Good grief. I knew taking the last shift would do no good."

"Yeah? But you seemed willing." Verias pointed out.

Jelldon wanted to rebuff what was spoken, but even Fly Beetle's expectant, if not more indifferent, expression behind his red eyes gave signs of solid knowledge. Better the last shift than face darkness, at least by Jelldon's security.

"Seriously, you gotta get over that fear man." Fly beetle said.

"I'm trying!" he defended. "It's just…taking some motivation is all."

Verias and Fly Beetle both looked at each other questionably, but they chose to dismiss anymore prospects or hopes of motivation. Fly Beetle turned back towards him. "Well you better be careful then, because wherever we might go might not be that pretty."

Jelldon nodded. "I know."

"Hope we find some food soon. I think we're just about spent from yesterday." Shawn warned. They were able to stock up early yesterday morning back in New Vestroia by usage of the water that acted as streets. But that was just water. Food was another story entirely. When it came to that, that was more than a little struggle. "We only have enough for what looks like a handful for all of us now."

Shuji folded his arms. "Great, just fine by me." He was heavy when it came to the sarcasm, and frankly that's what made Shawn pop a smile on his face.

"Why so surprised, Shuji? I thought you'd sound more excited. You've been meaning to lose some pounds, have you?"

A tick mark grew on his forehead, a shadow overlooking his eyes as his left eyebrow twitched. "Yeah. I'm so excited." He growled ferally between his gnawing teeth.

Esther looked over, seeing as how someone didn't seem so excited as everyone else was. Looking at the redhead that peered outside the window, the Darkus girl saw to it to see what the transfixed expression was all about.

"Luke?" she started. "Are you alright?"

" _I'll say this once, so listen…your Master Riaan…everyone you've known...all those people you think you know won't be there for you for when you realize it. It'll just be you alone. Pay heed to your negligence, because when you realize it, you'll lose that part of you forever."_ That same phrase that Luka spoke last night continued to scratch and dig into his mind, and has been for almost the entirety of the night. It was a miracle he was still awake.

' _What does he mean by that? Is Master Riaan really that ambiguous? He was always an open book for me.'_ Luke was so lost in his revelations that everything around him was mute. He didn't even notice Esther's gloved hand waving in front of his face, showing how fixated he was. _'But I'm going to find him. Handia Palace, you better have the answers I want.'_

"Luke!"

The shout of Esther's voice finally rung a bell inside him. The Aquos battler nearly scrambled as he looked towards her. "W-what is it?" he stammered.

"You were spacing out pretty hard. What's the matter?"

Luke sheepishly turned away, folding his arms. "Nothing."

"It sure didn't seem like nothing. Was it something you dreamt about again?"

Luke looked at her with a deep brow furrowed. He could tell about it, but it would be best to keep the whole Luka thing to himself. He wanted to see what the Haos battler meant, even if it was the last thing he did. "…sorta." He lied.

Esther gave him another deep look, one that seemed to be piercing into Luke's heart to see if he was lying. No matter how long she stared, it still felt uncomfortable for Luke. Ultimately, and thankfully, she chose to dismiss the questions she wanted to know and thought better of it.

She looked ahead. "Alright. If you have anymore, however, don't be afraid to tell us."

Luke sheepishly turned away. "Yeah, whatever."

Abis Omega popped between the two. "Hey, if you're both done sharing feelings, I think we see something."

The first comment left Luke and Esther in surprise; Luke more so than Esther. She frowned gravely while Luke showed embarrassment. "W-what the hell? It's got nothing to do with that!"

Abis Omega snorted. "Heh, they always say that."

"How comical." Atchibee admitted. "To think Abis was a love expert."

"Hey, I call them as I see them."

"Just like Luke." Shawn teased from the side, earning himself a cranky glare from Luke himself.

Esther looked towards her Atchibee, having caught onto the second part. "You said you saw something?"

Atchibee nodded her head and slowly turned. "Yes, I think the answers lie ahead."

The others got wind of what she was saying. Shuji lightly elbowed Maggie and made the tired girl arouse from her power nap. The groggy girl and the studious pilot soon got up and allowed auto pilot to enact on its own straight forward across the downward landscape they treaded. They all slowly gathered up near the window, all of them looking out to something bleak in the distance.

When they began to trek closer, Fly Beetle raised his horn. "What…?" Beside him, all of the other Bakugan were left without words.

Every person fell in silent awe at what was far in the distance. Some felt hope arise.

In the far distance, they could see what looked like a kingdom, and one of some modest commodities from afar. They could see a lot of lights, making it look like an American lit city. The size of the city itself was wondrous alone. It was amazing at how big it was, especially with it looking to be in the middle of presumably nowhere. But what really stuck out from everything…was the enormous palace-like structure that was within the center of it all. The way it was all built made it look so modern that it was borderline frightening.

As the Trailer mowed on, they were all left without words to say for a while. That is, until Shuji finally muttered something. "Whoa…"

"I'll say. Damn." Shawn added. "That's a pretty big city."

Esther's eyes were wide in shock. "A city underground. That's impressive."

Jase closed his eyes, containing whatever shock he had going. "Well, isn't this an interesting development." He looked towards everyone else. "Well now, it looks like we've found quite the discovery here."

Maggie was wide-eyed, having big stars in her eyes from sheer awe. "Oooohh! It looks so big! Heck, it's HUGE!"

Jelldon looked just as surprised as his partner. "It's bigger than Thermosphere and Troposphere put together…"

Luke looked dead ahead with an inquired brow. To say he was perplexed could be saying it in the mildest way imaginable. _'Is that Solaris?'_

Abis Omega looked at the city with just as much wonder as Luke did. _'Looks like those freaks weren't lying after all. So Riaan's here then.'_

"Well it seems we've found our next destination!" Maggie chimed. "Oh, Colonel~!"

The Colonel nodded in confirmation. He moved back into his seat and began to glide his fingers along the keyboard once more. "Very well then. Everyone, our next destination lies ahead. We'll do what we can to enter the city's confines without drawing attention."

Shawn looked back in his own questioning. "And the Trailer?"

A holographic chart appeared in front of Jase, giving a 3D projection grid of the landscape. On the visual was the Trailer itself, and on the bottom were the land masses themselves that stuck out like sore thumbs. He began to dial in coordinates, seeing many zoom-in features of the mechanism to enable seeing the many spots behind visuals.

"…we'll cast ourselves afoot from when we find the Trailer's hiding spot." He answered. "Odds are that grand of a city may as well sustain an increased security. A little further perhaps and we might as well park there."

Maggie sulked forward in distress. "Aw, but that's such a big walk." She whined. "Do we really have to?"

"Never too wrong with careful now." Jase replied in a chiming voice. "Now then, I do believe we have much stuff to do with the little energy we are sustaining on."

"Very well then." Esther nodded. She took a moment to look over, seeing the look on Luke's face as he was looking more determined and excited than ever. She didn't blame him, but she didn't have a reason to prod either.

As the Trailer continued its course along the grand route they were mapping out, Luke was looking on in silence as he was ready to meet the man of whom has many questions to answer.

* * *

The chamber that was filled with Rogue Zero meeting the six figures from before had since been absent the whole duration of the night. There was little to worry of, considering the room was rarely visited in person. However, twelve figures teleported at the same time, with them being Rogue Zero kneeling before the six unknown figures from before.

As he looked down, the man in the Darkus circle looked down at his subordinate. "Have you come to finally reflect on your transgressions?" It was a general question, but it sounded like it was directed to Maximus for the most part. He didn't pry any further as he waited for an answer.

Maximus kept his head low, his hood up to conceal himself. "I'm well now. I've come in full progression for the next phase of our plan."

The Ventus woman looked displeased as she stared at the hooded maniac. "Take that hood off. It's disrespectful."

Maximus offered no words as he followed and pulled down the hood, revealing his own crown.

The man in the Pyrus circle looked at the man diagonally in front of him. "What do we do now?"

The unknown figure was still hard to see, but his glossy dark cape could be now seen with what a glimmering was, silverfish emblem on the back. "We proceed with Project Armagedoid. Our next phase shall begin as soon as possible. Cesar."

The Haos subordinate raised his head, hearing his name called. "Yes?"

"Have you been successful in cross transferring the data you have obtained while on New Vestroia?"

The scientist adjusted his glasses as he smirked. "Please…" he chimed with a sinister pause. "I fulfilled that wish in no time. Naturally of course I did."

The woman in the Aquos circle showed a smirk. "Huh, still overlooking your little setbacks I see. How mature." She wasn't meaning it in the slightest. She could condemn them all day like she did yesterday and not even give a remote damn about it in the end. The others could try and play coy, but she'll make sure she gets the last laugh.

"Then it looks like we're a good to go." The man in the Subterra circle said in a slight upbeat tone.

"Not quite." A familiar voice said.

It didn't come from any of the six affirmed. They were all standing there ready to get started when the voice prompted them to turn around. Much to their surprise, they saw someone taking the stairs downwards to meet them rather than teleport. His entrance from above made their heads turn towards the ceiling, where he was coming out of.

"There is still something you want me to do, is that right?" He reminded as his own cap shifted like waves. "If so, then Zion. Relay this message to everyone in the confines of the city. Make sure we get the message out."

The man in the Pyrus circle lowered his head and bowed. "Yeah, sir." In the next instance, he teleported in his circle, leaving the spot vacant.

The figure finally reached the bottom of the stairs, turning on his heels towards everyone. "There is but little time for us to prepare. We have what component we were missing. There's no need for anymore malice amongst us. Now then, everyone, look presentable. We have a show to put on."

All twelve members lowered their heads and vanished using teleportation, them too leaving the spots vacant.

With them gone, the man moved in his attire, looking about it with a discomforting look. "Hmm…still can't believe how I didn't see this as uncomfortable before. How annoying they're making me wear this."

* * *

"Man, this bites."

"Yes, we know. You said that like a hundred times already."

"I know, but it still sucks!"

"Ssshhhh! Keep it down or they might hear us!"

"Oh, right, right, right!"

The group of the six hitch-ons were finally able to find a secluded spot to hide their Trailer. They had to park pretty far away to keep it from being out of possible range, and that goes without say when it came to being within another alcove. They had to remain discrete and follow Jase as he guided them into the city. They reached the city confines without much trouble, but there was one problem…

"Halt!" Two armored guards posted were looking at them as they made way towards the gates. Regrettably, that was the only liable entrance. Once they caught sight of Luke and friends, there was nowhere for them to go.

Jase stepped in front to present himself. "Please, allow me." He insisted to his colleagues as he was the one to venture ahead.

Luke, however, didn't seem to be so lenient. "Wait…" He reached out to make a move, but he was grabbed by Esther. He looked at her confused as she began to explain.

"Please, let Jase handle this. He might know what he's doing."

Luke didn't seem to buy it. "But…"

"It'll be fine, Luke." Shawn's insistence was what drew attention towards him now. "Trust me, I think we should let him see what strings he can pull."

The Aquos battler wasn't liking this in the slightest. However, his friends had a valid point. He wanted to get to Master Riaan so bad, and although he would've preferred a sneakier entrance, the massive domain had a strong fort built all around it, just like Thermosphere. A break in with security would require a lot more integrity.

Jase approached the guards, who never let their spears down. The man remained vigilante as he stopped right before them.

"Identify yourselves." A guard implored.

He remained calm in spite of the deplorable tone given. "Please, let's not get hasty now. Is this the welcome we wish to see after a long journey afoot?"

The other guard prodded his javelin near his neck. "Sorry, sir. Can't let you in without verification."

Jase raised a brow. "Verification? As in where I came from?"

"Yes." The first guard said. "This is a very strict clearance, and no exceptions if we wish to keep Solaris under its fresh conduct."

The sentence through Maggie and Shuji for a loop. _'Fresh conduct?'_

Jase put a hand to his chin, pondering for quite some time. "I see…" he lowered his hand to give them a serious look. "Well then, my colleagues and I came from Troposphere."

"Jase!" Luke whined at the possible ransack of their own security.

The guards took a look at each other and thought about Jase's answer. They seemed to be interested in what it was he came from. The second guard retracted his javelin and pulled out a scroller of some kind. It had what looked like a jewel in its base, which he touched to make the screen show a large-scale map. On it was a red dot, and far up northwest, there was what looked like another dot implanted right beside the land's edge.

Gathering up the distance, the first guard peered over and showed slight surprise. "I see…" he turned back towards Jase. "And how is it that you got from there?"

The question sounded hard to answer, but while the others may have it rough, Jase sure didn't. "When we were transported, our bodies were barely within range, but we were teleported regrettably due to spatial distortions. I'm sure you've heard of that."

"So then you found yourself closer here than Troposphere?" the second guard asked.

Jase nodded in confirmation. "Afraid so. Do hope we aren't trespassing."

The guards once again looked at each other and faced the humans again. They looked interested in what it was that was going on. They had no idea who they were, but they must have had a long, hard time getting here if they ended up taking that long ways.

Finally, the first guard submitted. "My condolences. I didn't realize you were part of the issued emergency evacuation cities." He said. "We heard news of Thermosphere and Troposphere, and we have issued a perimeter due to its miasma compounds while in absence."

' _Miasma?'_ Luke questioned.

The second guard used the same scroller and held it up towards Luke and his colleagues. It was long ways so that it would scan them all. Its reading picked up on their thermal body heat signatures, showing their color, and their bacterial indicators. The scanners were going all over the place, in small squares to see what it was they were carrying, but when the scanner said "ACCEPTED", that was all they needed to know.

The guards finally backed down. "Okay, all clear."

"Thank you." Jase and his friends finally made way pass them making their way through the opening that was like a bridge arch for presentation.

As they traveled beneath and through the gates, they were finally able to see what the inside of the city looked like, and they were more than shocked at its findings.

Unlike Thermosphere, which was a solid mixture of many architectures, and Troposphere, which was like a port chrome city, this one was far more solid in stable structure. It wasn't chrome, but it wasn't old England cement either. The city was really more futuristic with many of what looked like many aerial transportations overhead, and to tehri own shock, they saw people flying Bakugan, ranging from public services, to mobile usage like riding animals on the streets. Otherwise, people looked a lot more invested all around. It looked so lively that it put Troposphere itself to shame. All round, it was hard to tell which parts of the city were practically possibly human related, but at the same time, it all looked entirely possible. There weren't any floating estates, nothing _that_ high-tech. But the high railing and monorails connected meant something to make note of.

Maggie looked all around, her wide eyes glancing at everything around her. "Woaaah, this looks like something out of an anime." She marveled.

"Yeah, no kidding." Shuji's attention went towards the houses that were looking human-made high atop of balconies. "Man, this is nuts!"

Jase looked all around with a discerning eye of his own. "The atmosphere certainly feels a lot more vibrant than before…" His eyes narrowed once more at any means of a similarity. _'This feels very similar to the last two cities from before…but somehow this one feels vaguely different somehow. It could be the concentration of Bakugan residing here. But why is it that…?'_

Shawn looked just as confused as everyone else, while at the same time holding onto delight. "Well look what we have here. It's a lot like the Bakugan back on our planet, huh Luke?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Luke was still trying to catch up on what it was he was trying to understand. He was looking around constantly to see normal-looking people who looked appropriate, and at the same time saw that they had certain attires that meant various beliefs. He even saw a variety of Bakugan as well, and the ones they were are the same ones they had on Earth.

And that was the problem.

"Wait, hold on." Maggie said. "Something feels weird."

Jelldon looked towards her. "Yeah?"

The Pyrus girl raised a brow as she looked at a Ventus Scaboid as it trekked with people on its back. Following that was what looked like a Haos Jetro that trekked with more passengers strapped to its sides. From the looks of it all, it seemed like by the way they were containing them, and by the people holding them, they were either wealthy, or presumably old people who were crippled.

"C'mon, Mommy! This way!" Running across them, an eager child was dragging his mother as she bent down to blatantly keep up. They guys watched them go on, as did a number of people that were passing by.

"Man, look at them go." Shawn said. "Why the rush anyway?"

Esther seemed awfully curious. "Not only that, but those Bakugan…" She trailed off, allowing for Shuji to pick up on it.

"Huh. You know, those look a lot like the ones that we use on Earth."

"That's because they are." Jase got everyone's attention with his cutoff. He seemed vaguely interested with all of this. "All those Bakugan we're seeing, from what I can gather, they are all presumably Gundalian and Neathian based."

Luke wasn't getting it. "So?"

"And the New Vestroia Bakugan we have seen are all atop. I think there's a reason why this is to be…but I believe it's best to wait it out to see what options there are that come up."

Fly Beetle's head followed the massive, long-necked Bakugan that was Fangoid. The large Haos Bakugan moved along with many aboard its back like transportation. Each footstep it made shuddered the land beneath, and continued its way with traffic.

"Huh?" Shuji picked up on something else. "Hey, is it me, or are they all heading somewhere?"

Esther's glance sharpened on the direction they were going. "They are. It looks like they're all converging somewhere."

"Where do you think to?" Atchibee inquired.

"Probably best that we find out for ourselves." Atmos inquired.

As intended, they all made their way onwards, making sure that they were looking around to try and find means around traffic. They had to worm their way with the crowd that was on their feet and heading towards the same direction the Bakugan were. They were making decent timing with how rushed they were. It was almost frightening with how some seemed so ecstatic. Others – like them – were just being pushed along with the crowd.

They continued marching for several minutes, being sure to remain clustered together and not break away from each other, otherwise like waves, they'd be swept and trampled. Not the pleasant way to go no less. However, in no time, they were able to get elbow room as they were seeing something up ahead.

"Hey, what's that?" Luke eagerly wondered.

Shawn narrowed his eyes, looking ahead at the structure up meters before them.

Far ahead of them was where a number of folk were passing through a tremendous arched gate. It was so exotic in nature that it looked European, if not something more of a slate and extravagant design. The walls of the gate were thick, and the massive doors were fully open for any and all who were wanting to get in.

People were filing in after a few guards at each gate was giving security clearance. After people went through, more people showed up. The ones on Bakugan were enlisted, if not willingly, to get off and revert their Bakugan to ball form, otherwise they could not enter. In any way, shape or form, the lines was so long for entry into the large estate.

When she saw it, Maggie was completely turned off. She was standing there looking like she was seeing a ridiculous cartoon show. "Are you kidding me?! I thought this was a line for something important, but it's like they're filing for a show instead."

"Must be a really good show then." Shuji chuckled. He received a serious look from everyone else when the joke found itself not so amusing.

Shawn cascaded his attention ahead. "Well, anyways, it's gonna take us forever to get inside." He watched as a Pyrus Dandos reverted to ball form and the rich couple went on inside after passing the gate. "That gate looks important, don't you think?"

Jase put a hand to his chin. "Yes, so it would seem."

"What do you mean?" Luke demanded.

"Well, why do you think the Bakugan are reverting before the gate?" Shawn inquired to the confused ones. "Maybe that's another measure. Maybe we can't brawl if we pass through the gate."

Esther nodded. "Understandable. It looks like almost all are heading into the courtyard."

All eyes went up towards the tremendous palace-like tower that went skywards. They all were surprised at how massive it was. It was way bigger in terms of height compared to the colosseums they fought in. Heck, Maggie went on her tiptoes and still couldn't see the top.

"Man, that thing is pretty big~." She chimed ever so casually.

"That's an understatement." Shawn said.

Verias popped open on his partner's shoulder. "So how do we get inside?"

Esther's brow furrowed as she looked around. There were too many people directly, and yet there was a high level of security everywhere within the court. They'd have to find a way around, and fast. Staying in one spot won't benefit them in the slightest.

S she and the others were looking around, Luke was offering to help as well. He was an expert at sneaking around after all. When his gaze went towards something that was within range something that he found quite…interesting.

He pointed at it. "Guys, up there!"

Everyone turned towards the open stairway that lead up to a second level, where a large bridge would overlook Bakugan flowing in from another avenue. With its top open and looking to be a higher ground, they found it surprising Luke found an alternative.

Without thinking, Luke dashed head first through the traffic of people, startling the flow of a few bypassing.

"Hey, Luke!" Maggie shouted. "What are you doing?!"

Esther looked on as Luke darted right for the staircase. He didn't even bother to look both ways before crossing the street. Streets smarts, to her new knowledge, was also low on his brain cells. But he did have a point. They needed to get to higher ground, and past if they wanted to get anywhere.

She took off next. "C'mon, let's get going!" She darted towards Luke, with everyone else following right behind her.

* * *

It took a few minutes, but Luke's darting was eventually caught up to by Esther and the others. The battlers in alliance all made way up the balconies and bridges of the cities, where they would eventually find levity in a closed dead end. The group found themselves soon against a blockade that was a wall, connected by two walls of other commodity locations.

Shuji looked up, seeing the higher ground on the top. "Uh, anybody here part ninja?" He looked around, seeing how everyone was unable to make a jump like that. "Great." Naturally he couldn't do it, but the feeling of ninjas when he said it was nostalgic for some reason. But why?

"We've gotta find a way around!" Shawn encouraged.

Luke looked left and right, hoping to find something quick they could use. As they peered around, the Aquos battler was on pins and needles as the similar feeling he had was starting to fritz. _'Master Riaan's here…I can feel it!'_ He was looking so desperate that his senses were practically super sharp.

And then he spotted something close by. Immediately, he darted right for it, leaving everyone else behind.

"What is it now?" Jase exclaimed irritably. He looked over as Luke made way towards a side door towards the building atop.

He and everyone watched as he closed in, pulling out his sword.

Esther's eyes widened. "Luke?"

Without a word, Luke pulled in and swung his sword against the scanner on top of the door. No code was needed, because a sword was a key itself, right in the scanner's face. The scanner was electrifying, and Luke pulled it out and plopped on his feet. He kicked the door as hard as possible and it slammed open, allowing him to bolt in desperation.

"What the heck is that crazy maniac doing now?" Fly Beetle inquired.

Esther's attention went skywards. "There must be vents or a door to the roofing. He's going to use that!"

"Quick! Everyone, follow him!" Jase was urging just as quickly as Esther. They bolted and followed Luke into the building.

The Aquos battler wasn't sure where or how he was doing any of this. He was just…doing it. He was being sharp, reflexive, and surprisingly nimble. Quick thinking was one word to sum up his condition. As he ran up the empty flight of stairs, he was hurrying as fast as possible, looking around anything that could lead upwards. Up, up, and more up.

Finding a door at the end of the hallway he was running down to get to the next floor, he found it unwilling to open. He planted a foot against it and kicked it right open once more, this time louder than the one outside. He darted up the escalating pathway towards the large door that went outside.

When he opened it, he did so brashly to find himself at the top floor. He made a straight beeline for what was the edge of the building, where there, it was several meters apart, blocked by a small trail down below, and even there, there was vacancy. But as his head went up, he found himself face to face with the wall.

Now in person, Luke could now see just how humungous it was in person. He was completely shocked at how high it was and how far up it went. It had to at least be ten more stories high. What luck.

The others finally caught up, again. This time, as they reached him, they were more out of breath than ever, and some of them were not appreciating it. Shuji was rapid in his breathing, dragging in the last of the pack. They all looked up, seeing that it was a large, long wall severing them from the court.

"Woah~…" Maggie was impressed before, but now she was just paling from slight fear. "Okay, either someone really hates people, or they really wanna keep us out."

Jase glared up the wall. "We're not quite out of options yet. There's still some things we can try." He looked over, his direction towards a certain someone else in mind. "Esther."

The Darkus girl nodded. "Understood." She looked over, seeing her Bakugan in her palm. "Atchibee."

The Bakugan was closed, looking like a caterpillar leering at her master. "It's fine. Let's do it."

With no objections, she threw Atchibee.

"Bakugan, brawl! Atchibee, stand!"

A dark glow radiated the tops of the roofs, which faded as quickly as it came. Atchibee arose from her ball form, letting out a weak hiss to not give away their position. She settled herself in and allowed Esther, Maggie, and Jase to latch onto her back. Meanwhile, Luke and Shawn had to hold onto her arms that held her massive knives. And that left the grip tail to be the skewer for Shuji.

"Hey, what the-?!" Shuji was cut up when the tail claw snipped at him, grabbing him around the hips. "Uh…!"

"Everyone hang on!" Atchibee flapped her wings, ascending high above the already massive roof toppings and doing her best to make it as gentle as possible. However, Shuji's perpetual screaming really wasn't helping her stability.

"WHY~?!" Shuji wailed as they ascended. As he was lifted like a dead body by a crane, he found his eyes watering comically as he arose so fast. He couldn't even look down; and even if he did, he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

The ascension last for a few good moments before she finally dragged them all to the very top. There, she made a full scale up and over, where on the ledge of the wall, there was a large enough space for a walkway. The moth sat her whole body down and eased up, allowing Shuji, Luke, and everyone to let go and plop to the smooth earth it was made of.

Shuji laid on the ground, gasping like fish out of water. He tried to sit up, but he was still suffering from heavy recoil. "For god's sake! What the heck is wrong with you people?!" he wailed. "Gaaaah!"

Jase adjusted his glasses by using his index finger against the bridge. "Well at least now we have a clear view of what lies ahead."

"Most certainly." Atmos said.

Shuji plopped his head against the ground, giving up so easily on whining about his issues. "Morons."

Atchibee glowed her attribute color and returned to Esther's hand. With her in possession, the young woman looked over with her allies over the wall. She and the others eventually collected themselves and gathered their strength to stand by the wall and peer downwards.

Once again, Luke was the one to show all reflecting in his green eyes.

To his, and everyone else's shock, they saw it all. They saw the massive expanse of the courtyard, where there, it looked like almost every citizen was accounted for, if not more so. From their height, they looked like ants, a whole colony; hell, the biggest they've ever seen. This was more than enough to arouse an army to attack, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was why they were here to begin with.

"Man, just look at all these people." Abis Omega marveled. "Even this crowd is bigger than the two colosseums we saw."

Maggie looked over, her brown eyes reflecting all the lights emanating the darkness of the underground. "Ooooh, man, it is true. They really do look like ants from so high up."

"That it seems." Jase agreed. "But this colony is gathered before its ruler."

Shuji finally found his ground, managing to stand before them all. "Hey, I think I see something up ahead."

"What?" Shawn looked up at the palace, where at its prestige base, he was beginning to see something as well.

"The heck is that?" Abis Omega inquired.

Esther's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me…"

The next to raise his guard was Luke. As the crowd began to roar in cheers, the others were looking far from jovial. In fact, they looked murder-intent.

The massive doors to the palace-like tower had finally opened, revealing the first figures to appear within its bleak lighting. The six silhouettes came into view, with them filing in pairs beside one another. The crowd was clapping as they graciously introduced the six figures. Stepping out of the shadows first were Cesar and Killian, both filing separate ways to introduce the next wave of folk, which happened to be Hendrix and Ariella. Like the ones before, they went their separate ways as they stepped out of the shadows.

"Killian, and Cesar, too?" Shuji exasperated. "But then that means…"

Esther nodded in her own dread arising. "Yes…Rogue Zero."

The final ones to step out of the shadows were none other than Xander, and lastly the head of them all; the very one Luke was getting anxious from just looking at, even from the distance. His anger boiled as he saw Maximus step up with his cohort. Like the ones from before, they filed in separate ways. Cesar, Ariella, and Xander took one side, as to the other consisting of Killian, Hendrix, and finally Maximus; the orders being out to in as they stood off to the side.

"Rogue Zero!" Luke snapped. "What the heck are they doing here?!"

"This isn't good. I knew security would be a problem, but all six members accounted for was not what I had in mind." Jase admitted.

"Then what should we do?" Atchibee inquired.

Esther continued evaluating the situation with her blue eyes. She saw Rogue Zero staying quiet and humble and saw how they were positioned to be off. "Wait…what are they doing?"

The crowd and group alike watched and studied Rogue Zero as they all slowly brought one foot forward and began to kneel before the crowd. They all watched them bow and lower their heads, signaling the arrival of six figures who were filing out of the door next.

All six figures had straight faces, each sending a chill down Luke and everyone's spines upon instant eye contact.

The first figure looked to be an average tall man with a grizzly complexion. He had a bald head, but had accented tattoos on each individual lobe; left and right. He had dark eyes, furrowed brows, and a moustache and goatee combo. He adorned dark red bodily armor with hundreds of plates all over in the events of battle. His shoulder plates were slender, and at the same time rigid. On them was the same symbol that appeared on the Darkus man's cape, which was an egg with a net pattern in the middle of a basin of fire streaks that curved around either side. Behind him looked like a sturdy axe, amongst such being a few other weapons like high-powered machine guns.

The second one was a dark-skinned man who was above average height. His head was comprised of dark eyes with equally dark brows. He had slicked back dreadlocks that went down all the way to his back. For bodywear, he had on a mud brown upper body mantle-like armor over a dark underarmor that hugged his iron-toned physique, while keeping his sleeves and arms bare. His midriff was bare as well, allowing his abs to show. For a bottom half, he adorned mud brown and dark brown plates to make up a gladiator-like skirt with dark gray boots.

The next to show was a woman who looked younger, possibly around late 20s. She was average height with a rather thick, voluptuous figure that made many awe. She had light brown hair that was smooth and slicked over her shoulders to the shoulder blades on her back. She had blue eyes to compliment her supple lips. She adorned a much more laid-back work attire, comprised of a thin brown cotton mantle-like dress jacket that went all the way down to the back of her thick knees. She had on a light green shirt with no words, but on her collarbones laid a large necklace with a closed medallion with a red jewel on it. She had on also dark leggings, a more earthly attire, with glossy black heels to boot.

The next to show was another woman who was of equal height, though a little more slender than thick. She had big, golden eyes that looked at everything and everyone. She had blonde hair in a large bang that arched and went to the side, while the rest of her har was tied in a braid that went over her shoulder. She adorned a white ball gown dress with dark blue trims and bright yellow highlights everywhere. The sleeves and bottom skirt were both white, as was the midriff. On her forehead was a small string tied around with a red diamond fixed on it.

The next was yet another woman, and she was also of equal height. However, she looked considerably older to be a teen's mom. She had a less than calm look and a more serious vibe resonating from her. Like the woman before, she was slender in figure, maybe thinner. She had searing slanted brown eyes with red lipstick on. Her dark blue hair had bangs going over the right eyes, while shoulder length, it was also admittedly wavy and messy; not so much curly as one could say. The rest of her attire was a blue mantle with red triangles prodding upwards towards the shoulders, where they were bare. She had on a blue dress beneath that hugged her body like a mermaid down, though frilling by the time they reach the knees. Her nails were red, like the fixated intensity she had going.

Finally, last to show his face was the man who was in charge of them. Like Maximus, he also adorned his own crown over his bleak blue hair, but it was more of a rocky crown with two holes beside a black jewel inside its base. The glossy black cape he adorned had the same insignia the man in the red armor had, but larger and silver. He adorned a black vest with silver trimmings and six bright gray diamonds; three on each side. The sleeves were designed to match his bleak blue hair, with black netting to make it seem like it edged into the skin. On the lower half was a purple cloth with the Darkus symbol on it, which had a glossy black gleam to it over his baggy black pants that tucked into equally dark boots.

The six figures spread out and stood in front of Rogue Zero, each one standing meters before and behind their respective attribute.

Jase showed mild surprise. "This energy…"

Esther could feel it as well. When they battled Rogue Zero, they could've felt their energy levels, even from afar. Maximus himself had his own bizarre atmosphere about him. But these individuals, they were making her skin crawl, and she wasn't even within range.

"Who are these people?" Maggie questioned uneasily.

Shawn narrowed his eyes, giving them all a suspicious leer. "Whoever they are, I think we need to rethink our strategy."

Luke looked down at them with his heartrate beginning to rise. He could feel his blood rushing from this sense of dread that made his spine shrivel.

As he looked out, the crowd began simmering as the man in full red armor approached.

Silence fell amongst all.

To them all, the man looked around, giving a searing gaze as he scanned the audience. When he saw they were silenced, he began. "Solaris. A city that stans so strong, so tall…so vibrant. Even now, even if the life before you is but crumbling, there is still hope. There's never one star left out there that can never truly die. And that, is the reason this path has been taken; chosen! By the very man who sought to make the lives of this world matter!"

He sounded so punctual with emphasis. It left many in awe as he glared on.

"Some of you may have heard of him, and some may have wondered where he has been. But the man that I speak of was the one who vowed to cast out the darkness and bring light, no matter how much suffering he swore to take it upon himself. That is where we took it upon ourselves to swear ourselves to his reason. And reason is what brings together many."

On another part of the massive wall, not far from the others, a shadow streaked and landed on its concrete. As the boots landed, the red hair remained slicked back, revealing Luka as he remained on his knees, glaring down to not give himself away.

"The world before us has been changing for generations. Now, rejoice, for our savior has come home one last time, and has brought with him…our salvation!" He raised his fist high, in which the crowd began the cheering once more, this time louder than ever.

"Wonder what he's talking about?" Maggie inquired. "This 'salvation'? What's that even mean?"

The crowd was beginning to chant incoherently a name, one that was making Jase feel his spine tingle with dread. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, same here." Shawn remained tense as he glared down, his blue eyes remaining vigilant as he remained careful in observation.

Luke continued observing, hoping to find Riaan somewhere. As his eyes wandered about, he could see the man who spoke step off to the side, in front of Xander as to clear a path for someone. To him, and everyone else, they could all see a silhouette of someone slowly entering from inside the palace upfront.

His stride, his posture, even his shape made him look regal, but at the same time, the way he ventured into view was uncanny.

As he drew into limelight, the crowd boisterously cheered, while at the same time, Luke and everyone went wide-eyed in sheer shock.

Abis Omega couldn't believe it. "You've gotta be freaking kidding me!"

Atchibee was lost. "Wha…?"

Maggie was equally as perplexed. "I-Is that really…who I think it is?"

Esther's glare narrowed. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't peg it to be at this caliber. She glared cold daggers at the man who entered, whereas the citizens were cheering happily for their ruler.

Jase and Shawn both said nothing to accommodate what they were prospecting. They were at a loss with what to say, or do for that matter. But a certain someone with red hair had other plans, and he was standing up with deep shock on his face.

"Master Riaan!"

True to what he said, the man entered into view. However, unlike his attire from before, he was sporting a new attire, one that held a perplexing tone towards it. Riaan entered with silver, armored boots that went up to his knees, accompanied by dark pants that were loose fitting and held by a magenta belt with a large, long black cloth with magenta trimmings on the hips. He had a long-sleeves black top with a white line sandwiched between two thick magenta line, and at the long dark sleeves, he had magenta, ridged gauntlets with black gloves attached. His cape, however, was entirely different. It was far more pointed and went over the shoulders like a mantle, with the "teeth" being magenta. Like the Aquos woman, the shoulder were bare to see the magenta on the undershirt. The collar was extremely high to where it curved over the back of his head. The rest of the cape, however, was all black with accented magenta trimmings and highlights to make it look like refined carvings. And in the center of it all, there was that same symbol, replacing Luke's family crest.

He stood before everyone, wearing something on his head. It was a crown like Maximus and the other had, but the crown he had adorned black and purple patterned jewels that lead to a bright purple jewel in the dead center, edged in refined silver metal with tiny purple jewels inside and all around. On its top was a golden accented crown that sat above, making it look like a mountain.

A bright smile began to grow on Luke's face. He couldn't believe it, even if he tried. He was searching for a long time, and now here he was, alive and well. "Master Riaan! He's alive!" he shrieked.

"He really did make it…" Shawn trailed off, but not out of disbelief. Something more pressing was getting him anxious.

Shuji looked morally shocked. "You're kidding…"

"Well this is a new one." Fly Beetle said.

"That's an even bigger understatement." Abis Omega added.

Luke's fists were balling so tight out of happiness. He was smiling so wide that he looked like he was about to cry. He could finally get the answers he was looking for all along, and he could start right now. All he needed was to get down and…

"My fellow Interacians."

As Riaan began to speak, Luke stopped in his tracks.

"To you all, I must apologize in full compromise for my absence here from you all. I can understand that you all are very much disappointed in my turning of misconduct. It has been selfish of me, and I cannot forgive myself for allowing my life to bear losses that happened in my absence."

"'In my absence'? What…?" Luke was more confused than ever. The slanting of his eyes proved just how lost he was.

"I am sure you all have been aware of Thermosphere and Troposphere's experimentation process, and, despite how gravely the cost it has become, we have come to find a land that had brought with us purified essence." He raised his fist high. "With it, we shall begin revitalizing what has been tainted! The lives that sought to keep us from the mornings that may never come, to see to it that our bodies and souls may never see a promised land…well now it is our turn, and purge the taint right from our planet! We shall bring water back to purity, the crops that don't grow in raw sunlight see daylight for the first time…the shell that binds us from the daylight world, no matter much it crumbles atop…" he reached out to everyone, a deep, promising frown on his face. "As long as I am alive, Interacia shall forever will on! All I ask, is for you to beside me to see the new era that is to come!"

The crowd boisterously cheered in sheer happiness. They all were sounding so willing to agree with him, as he has been for a long time now. They were all clapping and raising their fists as well, a beacon as he was to some, if not all.

Luka looked down at the scene, his anger beginning to boil over. His teeth gritted as he seethed daggers at him. "That liar…!" he whispered coldly.

Luke was looking confused to where he was frightened. He saw Riaan declaring himself salvation, but he wasn't understanding at all. As he looked over, he could see everyone else horrified, if not conspicuous of him. But for him, he was looking more and more uneasy.

"M-Master Riaan…?"

"As the loyalist of this land that we live on, I – your lord – shall offer nothing more than the salvation of a revolution!" His bold declaration was what made them all cheer even louder, almost to where it was deafening for everyone. "With the places that I have been to, the suffering of this world we endure…will be a distant memory!"

Luka angrily scowled from his point on the wall, as to where everyone else was seeing to it with their own eyes of his identity. They couldn't even fathom it, and yet here he was, making a world literally crumble around have one beacon that was to forever change everything around them. However, Luke's eyes were small green orbs that were dilating, his inner thoughts screaming for disbelief. But the face he was seeing was truly Riaan's, and yet at the same time, it wasn't.

"Master Riaan…" he trailed off, seeing the frown of his master casting towards the people than himself.

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter to the new arc that I made, the Interacia Arc. Yeah, it's cheesy for a planet name, but the reason will come by later. Hope you all enjoyed and leave reviews!**


	16. Collapsing

The crowd was uproariously cheering as everyone present and all over the city were looking to the face of their lord and savior – their salvation, as he had put it. In a crumbling world of enriched turmoil, the way his face was so composed made him look almost unargumentative. The crowd certainly looked thrilled, but the same couldn't be said for a certain group of people watching.

Luke was completely at a loss for words. He was completely lost in what he was supposed to do other than stand up and look down at the man who was his master. He taught him loyalty, but even now his head was weakly shaking.

Riaan raised a hand to silence his captive audience. In a matter of a few moments, their celebration was lowered to mumbles as he continued on with his soliloquy. "I appreciate the very warm greeting that I am beseeched to. It is because of you all here that I have chosen to forego this path of redemption; not for myself, but for every individual that stands before me. We have all suffered a great deal, it being hunger, thirst, space, funds, losses most unbearable. I once again am ashamed of myself for allowing all of this to happen…"

As he lowered his head in shame, the audience looked raptured in his speech. From the grim look on his face, he truly did mean it.

Luka glared down from the high point. _'So you say that. But are you really?'_

Riaan raised his head, giving them all another serious look. "…but that's why I am here. I…no, _we_ , have to do something. We _will_ do something. Rather than speak about the endless possibilities, I believe now is better for action to speak louder than the words we share and learned." He raised a fist, making it ball tightly. "We Interacians have learned the hard way that watching everything fall around us has been a factor in natural selection, an impossible evolution that we cannot change. But that means not that we can still make a change for ourselves. For the sake of our home, the very least we can do…is give our lives for its survival! The change we speak of, is already beginning!"

The roaring of the crowd once again boomed like a megaphone throughout the area. Everyone looked to be into it; some more than others, and those who were indifferent. The land they stood on and above them were barely stable. They themselves had to be willing if they were to survive. It was time to make a stand.

Maggie watched with Esther beside her, completely bewildered by this change of events. "A revolution?"

"So this is what his motives were all along." Esther configured with sharpened eyes. "He…" She was cut off when a pair of footwear stomped on the ground, rising with a body apparent. "Luke?"

Luke glared out ahead with an exasperated look on his face. "HEY! MASTER RIAAN!" he roared. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Luke!" Shawn snapped.

Shuji recoiled from Luke's horrendous shouting. "Hey, what the heck man?!"

"MASTER RIAAN! DON'T TELL ME THIS ALL TRUE! YOU WOULDN'T REALLY DO THIS, WOULD YOU?! IT'S ME! LUKE! YOUR STUDENT! HEY~!" He wanted to let the master know he was there, but it looked like from the distance it carried that he couldn't get that far. His shouts compared to the crowds even were hardly even audible. He needed to let Master Riaan know he was there. He needed to know. He needed to know everything. This was just unacceptable, and he wasn't having it either way. "MASTER RIAAN! TELL ME THE TRUTH NOW!"

"Luke! Keep it down!" Shawn hushed.

Luke refused to listen. "MASTER RIAA~N!"

Far ahead, standing in front of everyone, it looked like the message didn't get anywhere. The leader of Interacia was looking dead ahead with no signs of audible selection. He glared ahead while his fans cheered on, their salvation making action look possible.

"Xander."

"Yes, sir." The Pyrus lackey of Rogue Zero ceased his kneeling and retreated out of sight.

Shawn grabbed Luke, trying to hold him from behind the arms. "Luke, stop! You're gonna get us caught!"

But Luke refused to listen once again. He was kicking and trying to break free of his friend's grip. "RIAAN…! RIAAN!" He was sounding more like on the verge of tears with every time he shouted out. His eyes were even misting up as he tried desperately, but it seemed to be insufficient as Riaan's face showed no care. He was so focused on the people and not him instead. He struggled as much as he could, but he wasn't getting anywhere with Shawn holding him back. The more he struggled, the worse it felt for him.

"What is he thinking?" Maggie grunted. Having enough, the preteen went and grabbed one of his legs. "Can it already!"

"Let go of me!" Luke snarled, but Shawn held him tight. "Don't get hasty, Luke! What are you even doing anyway, trying to give us away?!"

Luke craned his head around, trying to move his shoulders with little success. He struggled relentlessly, turning left and right to essentially no breakage anywhere. It certainly didn't help that Maggie was holding down one of his other legs.

Esther looked neutrally at Luke, despite seeing how much in denial he was. "Luke…"

"This isn't Riaan! It can't be! It's all not true!"

Shawn could feel his grip getting loose. "Luke, what are you saying?! Get ahold of yourself!" Finally, the Haos battler lost his grip after so long of a struggle. Luke's trashing set him and Maggie both falling on their butts while Luke plundered onto his side. He thudded painfully, more so than his other allies.

Everyone got their space need and allowed the three to get up. Maggie groaned as Jelldon popped up.

"Maggie, you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" the little girl groaned as she started getting back up.

Shawn aroused rom his seat next. He and Maggie and the others looked down as Luke was hesitating to get back up.

Luke got onto his behind as well, sitting back while everyone looked at him. "What's wrong with you guys?!" In his eyes, those green, slanted orbs he had were fixations of something that he was feeling ever since he got separated from Riaan from the start, the very security he was let go of and had to embrace, but only grew worse. Fear. That very emotion that haunted Luke that he tried to ignore and hide from, but even with Riaan around now, the fear he was feeling was greater than ever.

Esther gave him another serious face. "Luke…"

Luke glared back at everyone, unable to respond in time. A sudden rupture from nearby grabbed his attention, making him and the others falter and almost lose footing when something large landed right in front of them on the wall. They all gasped when they turned, seeing Hyper Dragonoid glowering down with the Metalfencer in Battle Unit Mode.

The Hyper Dragonoid mockingly snickered down at the bunch. "Well, well, look what we have here. A couple of rats who didn't seem to get formal invitations." He looked towards Xander, who was perched on his shoulder. "Master Xander? What do you believe?"

The Pyrus superior looked down and gave them a deep snicker. "Why, Hyper Dragonoid, rodents sound so crude, don't you think? I'd like to think of them as…pestering insects."

Luke stammered up to his feet from shock.

"Xander!" Esther exclaimed.

"I don't believe we ever told you that you could come here without an invitation. Sorry, but I've been asked to close the door on outsiders." He reached down. "Hyper Dragonoid!"

Hyper Dragonoid aimed his arms at the extraterrestrials, the guns on Metalfencer beginning to gather orange energy to fire and incinerate them on the spot. They all began to back up from shock slowly, their slow moving hoping to stall for a short period.

A shimmering bright yellow ring went flying out of nowhere, flying into Hyper Dragonoid with his side turned away. The attack knocked right into his two arms, sending a force strong enough to redirect the guns that fired two sharp lasers that went into the distance. They bolted into a nearby tower, making a small burst of dust and debris flare.

Hyper Dragonoid grunted, with Xander trying to keep his balance after that sudden push. "Who did that?!"

A figure jumped right in front of them, revealing a pair of white and purple legs. Everyone looked up to find yet another Bakugan towering over them, this time facing the other direction, away from them. And behind that Bakugan was Luka was he stepped in.

"Oh, sorry~." Alto Brontes said facetiously. "Looks like my hand slipped."

Xander's glare hardened. "You!"

Luka said nothing in response.

Shuji's eyes widened. "Huh?!"

"What's the meaning of all this?" Jase inquired.

"It's you! From back in the chamber!" Maggie exclaimed.

Luke was at a loss for words. He was staring at him in wonder as he started to think back to when he met him from last night. His eyes widened as well as he began to process what it was he was looking at; someone who hinted him, or maybe someone who baited him. Slowly, his fingers began to twitch. "You…"

Luka glanced over his shoulder. "What are you all standing there for?! Get going already!"

"W-wait, what?!"

"I don't have time to explain! If you wanna get out alive, you need to go!"

"B-but what about Master Riaan?!" Luke snapped. "What the hell's going on here already! Tell me!"

Esther approached Luke from behind. "Luke, we should do as he says."

He looked at her like she committed a crime. "What? How can we trust him?"

Hyper Dragonoid lunged at them again, getting them all to jerk back ahead. Alto Brontes suddenly got in front and intercepted with his four arms. He held Hyper Dragonoid off like a wall while Luka shot everyone another intense glare.

"I'm not asking a third time! Get out of here!"

Though he had his own suspicions, Shawn grabbed Luke's arm and began to pull him away. "C'mon, Luke. We better get going."

"Wait-!" He tried to pull away, but he was so distracted that he didn't another flash from the side. The purple flash faded, revealing a pincer-like tail that snagged Luke's abdomen. "Wha~!" He was yanked off the ground and held by Atchibee's tail claw.

Everyone loaded up on Atchibee as quickly as possible. This time, Jase and Shawn got the two massive blade arms, and the rest got onto her back. With everyone aboard, Atchibee flapped her wings and began taking off.

"Go, Atchibee!" Esther encouraged.

"Right away!" The moth Bakugan turned and made her way from the massive wall into the distant skies.

As they drew away, Luke was looking back, his eyes shrunken as he barely saw the face of Riaan in the ever-shrinking court. "MASTER RIAAAAAN~!" he cried out.

They all went away in the distance, leaving Luka and Xander to watch them go. Their Bakugan were glaring the other as they knew the competition would go down. "So you let those hitchhikers escape, huh?" Xander mocked. "That's a pretty ridiculous move you've made."

"What's ridiculous here is how feeble you are to follow such a precarious man." Luka admonished. "Do you even know what he wants?"

Xander smirked arrogantly. "Why of course. He desires a new world…one you're not supposed to be apart of." He reached out. "Hyper Dragonoid!" Beside him, the Bakugan angrily hollered.

"So be it." Luka readied himself as Alto Brontes stood beside him. He slowly reached out as well, glaring intense green daggers at Xander. "Don't let them get pass us, Brontes!"

Both Bakugan let out laughter and shrilling roars, while the crowds beneath were completely unaware as Riaan overlooked them all with a smile.

* * *

Atchibee sailed through the atmosphere over the city. She remained ow and hovered over the rooftops to avoid high aerial spotting. When she found a nice open alley, thanks to her physique, she arched down and slowly fell into the darkness. Lower to the ground, she almost touched the bottom, where it was just enough to allow everyone to hop off. Once they were on the ground standing, Luke was let go of the claws, plopping on his stomach painfully.

She went into ball form, caught by Esther in silent recognition.

"Man, that was a close one." Shui sighed. "I thought I was gonna be toast."

"Yeah, extra crispy." Maggie nervously added. "But at least we made it out of there."

"Indeed." Jase crossed his arms, eyes shut as he processed what happened. "If it weren't for that man stepping in front, we wouldn't have reacted in time."

Maggie slumped down, sighing heavily. "That was too close."

Shawn remained silent. He had arms crossed and was against the wall of the building they were close to. The awkward silence he had going was caught on by everyone. They all turned towards him, seeing his arms folded and looking heavily deterred.

"Shawn…?" Maggie looked towards him, hoping he would answer. But from the way he was being so quiet, that wasn't the case.

Verias looked worriedly at his partner. "Shawn…"

His eyes were closed as he was remaining as silent as possible. A long while finally went on until he sighed and looked away. Once processed, he had eyelids barely opened in despondent fashion. He then shot a glance at everyone else, seeing how their looks were that of worry.

"You okay?" Shuji asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Shawn said dryly.

Esther looked down at her heels, her brow furrowing. "So all this time, Riaan really was…"

Maggie tilted her head in confusion as Esther trailing. "Hmmm…you mean…" she gasped. "An alien!"

Jase put a hand to his chin. "In hindsight, I suppose technicality works."

Shuji folded his arms. "Man, this is all so messed up. First we go planet-hopping. Then the next thing we know is this strange guy ends up being a stranger guy in the end from another world. If that ain't so messed up, I don't know what is."

Shawn sighed for the second time now. "I had a feeling something was off when he was on New Vestroia. I can't believe he was able to keep this from us for so long."

"Was he showing signs back home?" Esther inquired.

"No, he was always good at focusing at the task at hand. You wouldn't be able to tell if he was thinking or doing his job." He calmed his nerves down as he put a hand to his chin. "Then again, that would explain a couple things that's been bothering me."

"Like what?" Jelldon inquired.

"Well, when I think back to it, Riaan was always more focused on others other than himself. He's been focusing on us more than his personal gains and needs. That why he became the head of security and the team at Luke's estate."

Still on his knees, Luke was facing away as his bangs covered his eyes.

"So what does that mean?" Maggie asked.

"It means it shows how less factual he was about his life." Jase noted. "In other words, you can say he centers his life around everyone else' so that way they wouldn't have to feel the need to pry in his own way of living."

Shuji raised a brow. "Sounds like he needed a hobby."

"You can say that, but the Revolutia family did have a lot of money, plus with Bakugan starting, they were beginning to fret over security. So that's when he came around." Shawn's eyes slowly widened in realization. "Wait…that's it."

"What's it? What's wrong?" Verias inquired.

"He was hired almost immediately after the incident ten years ago. When all those cards fell out of the sky."

Everyone went wide-eyed at the disturbing revelation. When they all looked at it, they were more than flabbergasted. Shuji could still remember that day all too well. He was watching his younger siblings with the window open and a few cards flew out of it. And Maggie was barely even learning how to walk. She was barely learning to walk and say her mom's name, and even then she never played the game. And Jase was still in his early 20s. He was in an office in an undisclosed location writing up a report when a card flew right underneath his seat. He didn't realize it until he saw the news later that morning. And Esther, she was outside on the balcony, playing a song she was practicing for a recital when cards fell out of the sky. One landed right in her palms that night even.

"The day Earth and Bakugan intertwined for the first time." Esther deduced. "That's it then."

"So Riaan was hired when New Vestroia was still Vestroia." Jase added. "That's getting us somewhere, but has he been on Earth beforehand?"

Maggie shrugged. "Well I wouldn't be interested in a planet of it didn't have monsters and cards."

"Sounds like the case, but there's also something else." Shawn said. "When he said 'home'…he never said where he was from."

Shuji looked at Shawn with a bead of sweat running down his face. "Well gee, I guess that's how background checks started."

Shawn sighed. "Luke's folks were never the brightest of thinkers…"

 _WHAM!_

Shawn was cut off when the sound reverberated throughout the area. He, and the guys all around, were all staring in the direction where it came from, revealing Luke ramming his fist into the ground. His body was shaking profusely from anger, his face still concealed.

"Stop talking…" he mumbled.

Jase blinked. "Pardon?"

"Stop talking…"

Maggie raised another brow. "Hm? Hey, Luke, this isn't the mumbling game. Feel free to speak up!"

"Shut up." He growled.

Esther gave him a look. "Luke…"

"Shut up, shup up, SHUT UP!" He whipped around, standing in front of everyone with a look of pure anger in his eyes. His glare with green eyes seethed intense fire that made even Maggie recoil in shock. They all saw those gritting teeth, that shadow over his eyes, and lastly those menacing eyes. He was purely angry. "Don't you _**dare**_ say anything bad about Master Riaan! Okay?!"

Shawn wanted to say something to his friend. "Luke-"

"SHUT UP, SHAWN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" His fists balled with such an intense vibe that one could've seen the veins popping out, throbbing intensely. His eyes retreated behind his bangs again, enclosed with his denial. "You and I have been with Master Riaan from the very start. He would never do anything like betray us…he swore he'd give his life for us…he'd keep us safe…he would do anything for us…"

"But not for himself now?" Jase inquired.

"That's selflessness and you know it! He was one of the most inspirational people out there who stuck his neck out when he needed to. He's a great person who never let us down!"

"And yet did you ever ask anything about him?" Esther inquired.

Luke fell silent as her words were sinking in deep. In all his time knowing Master Riaan, when he thought about it, he never really did ask those personal questions. In all honesty, he was just shocked to see him display sword skills and how stoic he was. And the way he had a fatherly personality was also something that made him deeply respectable to him.

But Esther was right, and the teeth gritting was significant proof of that.

Shawn closed his eyes, looking down in shame. "He was the deflective type. It wasn't easy asking him personal questions."

"And you didn't find that suspicious?" Shuji scoffed. "So you're saying this guy's family has been holding a spy, who is basically a king of another world, inside their estate?!" He pointed at Luke to make a point, a tick mark on his head at the disbelief that something that important was so keen.

Luke looked at everyone with deep exasperation. He looked as though he was about to cry like a 3-year-old. "Stop it…all of you…" he threateningly sneered. "I'm serious, this can't be the same Riaan."

"Luke…" Shawn could see the denial on his face. It was too much for Luke, and he can see he was on the verge of a serious breakdown.

"Wait!" he snapped. "How do even know if he really _was_ the ruler? Y-yeah…" he smiled nervously in false hopes. "I mean, he could've been brainwashed for propaganda or something, right?"

"Then why would they target Riaan to brainwash then?" Jase reason. "If that were the case, then they could've taken any one of us by now."

"W-well we were on the surface at the time. S-so…"

Shuji put his hands up in the air, groaning so loud that it was like him coming home from work after a long day. "You know what, I'm not doing this!" he declared. "You can believe whatever you want, but stop acting like a baby man, seriously, it's sad!"

" _Me_? You're the one who acts like a child!" Luke defended.

"At least I don't go deliberately blowing covers!"

"But he's my master!"

"Yeah, _your_ master! This was your problem, Luke, you just so happened to get us all wrapped up in this!"

Luke looked away, snobbishly refusing to accept such an ordeal. He huffed angrily at the comment and said nothing more.

Jase propped his glasses up, frowning with the rest. He turned away like Luke and faced the streets. "Well nothing can be said or done about this."

"What?" Luke gasped. "There's gotta be something we can do, right?"

"Like what?" Maggie inquired. "You got any ideas or clues?"

"W-well…"

Jase began to walk. "We've wasted enough time over facts and trivial arguments. If we're to really find out about this mystery of Riaan and this planet, staying here won't bring us solutions."

"Finally, someone actually getting somewhere! Thank you!" Shuji praised to the air above.

Esther and the others followed up, them all looking around as they prodded nearby the alley. She looked left and right, seeing that they were in the clear for the most part. "Okay, we're clear."

Everyone slowly filed out of the alley, heading away from the massive court nearby.

Luke looked up at the huge domain, hearing the cheers of everyone inside. Even in front, meters away, people were filed so they could still be within the open gates. His frown was as heavy as a stack of bricks, and he wasn't looking at all pleased with the ideas going on. "Master Riaan…please…we'll find out what's really going on. Just wait." With that, he turned and scurried with his friends to safety, away from the growing mystery and revelation.

In this case, running away from the truth.

They all hurried downtown. They went on until they went to an intersection, where they saw traffic. As expected, they were halted by Fangoid carrying riders atop of them. And behind those some Jetro and Scaboid holding onto other riders. They waited for the signal across the street, which eventually went and the Bakugan began to move.

Like a humungous herd, the ground beneath vibrated intensely as they began to move all their gigantic bulk. They paced themselves as moderate as possible, and meanwhile, the others were waiting, with Esther talking to them with a straight face.

"So where do we go from here?"

"We'll have to make it out of here first. Once we reach the gates to here, we'll hurry back to the Trailer. I have a feeling that if we hurry to certain places, then perhaps we'll be able to get a better fixation to this."

"Got it." Shawn nodded. He looked over, noticing how quiet Luke was. "Luke, are you okay?"

Luke glare was fixated, but he responded well. "Wha…yeah, I'm fine." He stammered. "But...why aren't you worried, Shawn?"

Shawn gave him an expectant stare. "Well of course I'm worried, Luke. Who wouldn't be? It's just…a lot to take in is all." His gaze cascaded towards the ground, his brow furrowing as his arms folded. "I knew something was off when that odd wave struck us back in your house and all, but it's all just a lot to take in."

"But we a _re_ going to do something about Master Riaan, right?"

Shawn heard the sound of desperation in Luke's tone. Even after taking in all of the deplorable material he's been hearing and seeing, he can believe Riaan was beating them around the bush, but he wasn't of ill will ever. He had his reasons certainly, but acceptance was still hard to swallow.

"Honestly Luke, I just don't know. There's still so much going on around here that I can't even think straight." He admitted. "Look, maybe you might be right. Maybe Riaan was brainwashed and using him for an image of sorts. I can't really tell myself. But for now, we have to wait and see what we can do about this. There's so much that we don't understand yet that we need to figure out first."

In a way, Luke knew Shawn was right to a degree. He really did want to get to the bottom of all this, but there was a lot of benefactors and variables that far outweighed what his brain could handle.

As the signals turned, the Subterra Fangoid stopped in front of the walkway like a car would. The green light went on, and Luke and everyone else begrudgingly powered on.

Esther looked over as she noticed Jase meddling with his Bakumeter. The green coloring it had was trancing to say, but his fingers gliding on the very few buttons had her curious. "Jase."

The Ventus battler didn't look at her. "Yes, Esther?"

"Can I ask what you're doing?"

"I'm rewiring the live feed of the message to here. We should at least be able to see from a distance, or in other words, get some message." Jase resumed his fingers gliding across the small buttons, his concentration unwavering to any and all degree.

As they made it to the smooth cement on the opposite side of the walkway, everyone was getting a better look of their surroundings. They were noticing how everything was very Earth-like, but the regality it had wasn't as enamoring. Rather, the way it was all designed was also unlike anything they were accustomed to. The massive buildings had sharp edges, almost like prisms. And while there were a lot of colors everywhere, dark colors were the most noticeable. In a way, it resembled a metropolis, as disturbing as that sound.

"Man, this place just gets weirder by the minute." Shuji said as he looked towards his side.

Maggie looked all around, seeing all of the buildings and different cultures it had. "yeah, and there's no banners or signs anywhere."

"Is that bad?" Jelldon inquired.

"Not necessarily." Shawn answered. "You see, on Earth, we have a lot of this ordeal that we call advertisement. It's…how should I put it?"

"Annoying." Maggie chimed.

"Right, exactly. Just like that. But it's a way to get good and products noted by buyers, and they are seen around every corner. There's endless amounts of that in big cities such as these." The Haos battler once again found himself inquiring silently as they went on past a lamppost. _'Now that I think about it, did Thermosphere and Troposphere have propaganda like that?'_

Jase tapped against his Bakumeter for the umpteenth time, making the screen shine once more. "There. We're in."

"Let me see!" Almost immediately, Luke cut right in front of everybody to get almost immediately in front of the screen. From the Bakumeter, the projection shined to allow another holographic screen show. This time, it revealed Riaan standing in front, looking like he was speaking at a press on Earth.

All around Solaris, those who could not attend could be seeing the vision on special stones that projected screen above them like a movie would. Others had other means like massive holes in walls with liquid rippling to another channel, or along those lines one might say, but even now, Riaan was speaking out.

"… **to this, Thermosphere and Troposphere, two of our three prestige cities, has been selected. As you have noticed of their absence, the reason was for the sake and safety of the populace itself.** " He reasoned. " **The world we live in now is crumbling, but that means not that we have to sit by and watch potential livestock and esteem essence that these two cities offer be in vain. With the help of my trusted colleagues, we were successful in managing to find a sustainable planet with clean air and a vibrant atmosphere for our beloved citizens.** "

"Wait, is he talking about New Vestroia?" Shuji questioned.

"He's talking." Fly Beetle hushed.

" **Our planet's system has been in great hamper because of this operation, and I know well of the water that we have has traces of Devil Miasma, but with our location set on New Vestroia, we were able to bring back samples of their water, and thus the filter system for Troposphere will be revitalized within the passing days.** "

The audience once again clapped for their leader's tough decisions. They have been suffering and been having rough times making themselves clean again with all the poisonous water. They could barely drink anything, let alone worry about hygiene.

As they cheered, Riaan raised his hand, silencing his people once more. " **But…it also brings me great distress to tell you that while we were successful in making steps to our water, the time it had taken to do so for both cities has been less than cordial. The timespan for the two cities on New Vestroia to help cope with our population was cut off due to engineering faults, and as such, the program had been run short. As we speak…I'm afraid that while Troposphere is in little to worry, Thermosphere now lies within the Devil Miasma that sprouted beneath.** "

The audience looked at each other with mumbles of worry as they saw a hologram project itself behind the man. Above them all, they could see their point of view in Solaris, and the map thereon expanding to show a red point alongside water in the west, but another point farther northeast.

The diagram changed once more, zooming on footage of the dome that locked Thermosphere's boundaries within. On the screen, they could all see what looked like a dark purple mist from within. The mist was more like fog, but inside, they could feel a foul energy.

The people looked sickened looking at it.

" **The malfunction happened to be in the core, where there, a power deficiency occurred. It was also here where our engineers and staff were spread out. We were able to receive word almost instantly upon their arrival back here, and has such been taking measures to make sure the citizens make it to safety. As we speak, we are sending help to those trapped inside the Devil Miasma. At this point, I ask for full cooperation and for everyone to pray for those souls.** "

"Thermosphere?" Maggie inquired. "Weren't we just there not even a week ago?

Shawn put his hands to his hips, looking at the image still up with a morbid impression. "Damn, they don't look so good."

Esther narrowed her eyes as she looked deeper into the picture. "Wait, hold on. Is that the same substance we saw on our way here?"

"It would appear so." Jase deduced. He turned his Bakumeter off and began to press in further coordinates. The Bakumeter beeped several times with each button pressed and a new screen took up its place, this one looking like a grid on a radar. "Fortunate for us that I was able to get a good image of that map he presented, that way we know where we're going rather than look at what's in front of us."

Shuji took a step back out of shock. "Woah, slow down there. Are you serious about…?"

"It's not ideal for us to turn a blind eye to these sort of things Shuji, not to a soldier who swore to protect others." Jase prodded. "Besides, if memory serves, we should find food and any available needs there, no matter if pungent."

Maggie sulked forward. "Sounds dirty."

"And a little…dangerous." Jelldon nervously added.

"Maybe." Esther noted, but the look on her face showed anything but mercy. "But it's not like we have much of an option lying before us. If we stay here any longer, odds are that Rogue Zero might find us. We can't let his stalling be for nothing. We have to go, now."

Luke looked at them all with shock. Of course he agreed they had to go as well, but that's farther away from Riaan. Then again, maybe he could find clues there that could lead to a cure for whatever happened to his leader."

Atmos popped up on Jase's shoulder. "Then it would appear that we have all come an agreement."

Jase nodded. "Indeed. Everyone, to the Trailer."

They all hurried along, keeping themselves secured and quiet throughout their trek back the way they came.

* * *

Getting around the guards and the security system took some work, especially on Jase's end. Abis Omega insisted they'd breakthrough, but Jase offered a more subtle way. So once again, they had to make way pass the guards, who were still inspecting the few wayward citizens who were coming from all over and out. They were making some progress with maneuvering, until more staff came, making them feel more pressure weigh them down. Jase answered the questioned needed, telling them about 'returning to the city'. Having been jotted down as Troposphere, which was still looking to be in reasonable condition, the guards allowed an all clear. With them free, they crossed the land and made it to the Trailer, still in good condition and went on the move. They hurried to the best of their abilities with what little time they had to procure, in which case was perhaps little to none.

They needed to get to Thermosphere; not just for their own benefits, but out of general worry itself. They heard Riaan was dispatching help, but they weren't sure what he meant by that. In any case, they couldn't afford another day without much water, and they were practically out of food. Shuji may have lost a couple of pounds with all this trekking and these battling, but if Maggie was too busy dozing off, then that had to have meant she was smart enough to conserve energy.

The only one who seemed to be restless on this whole voyage was Luke, and he was taking it all with a big pout. If anything served to be accurate so far, it was his lack of understanding. He wasn't the smartest person out there, nor was he the most knowledgeable of them all, but he was knowing when something was wrong, if he truly did pay attention at least. And there's only a few instances – _very_ few – that he cared about, and that meant Master Riaan in his eyes. When he thought back to it a such long time ago, ten years really did roll by. He could still remember when he saw cards fall out of the sky that night. It was a shock, and he saw one fall onto his balcony. He was so curious that he thought his parents would know, but he was so shocked when they told him to get rid of it, which he did when the security team procured every card that had fallen into the area. It was also not a week later that with these cards summoning monsters that the family had gotten worried, hence the arrival of Riaan. When Luke laid eyes on him, it was like looking at a hero. Something he's always wanted to be. A hero. Someone who saved others and revered to rather than be looked down on; someone who gets acknowledged rather than tutored; someone who did just. The way he showed his swordsmanship, and the way he always looked after Luke when he was around, it was completely shocking at first at how tentative he was being. It was like looking at a second father. He was the best father figure he had, way more than his actual father. Of course that's not to say he didn't love his real father as well. It was all just a matter of personal preference, and right now, he preferred to keep it all the way it was before. When things were simpler, before hell broke loose.

Abis Omega popped open to look at the boy who had a distressed, angry look on his face. He could scoff as much as he liked, or maybe mick Luke, but knowing him, he'd probably throw him outside a window. But that's also not to say he had to empathize with Luke. It must've been hard to know the greatest person you've ever looked up to ended up being someone whom had it out for you.

He wouldn't know. Abis Omega was a damn water serpent for crying out loud. While Luke was pampered and got in trouble like any delinquent would, he would just be swimming idly without a thought in is mind. Peace was on New Vestroia, so fighting wasn't much of a reason itself.

Now it's all changing.

Finally breaking the silence, Luke glared ahead with a frown. "So how much further already?"

"Another few hours." Jase answered.

"Well speed it up! The sooner we get there, the faster we can get this stupid adventure over with!"

Esther looked over to give him a look. "Luke, don't tell us that you're still not listening."

"Hey, I _am_ listening, alright?" he argued. "I know something's wrong with Master Riaan now, but maybe we can still fix this if we hurry towards Thermosphere. So let's just get there and try to fix him and this mess we're in." He settled into his seat with his arms behind his head. He sat his hands behind his head with the legs up and crossed like he gave no damn to the world. Which case, he really didn't.

Esther sighed for Luke's behavior.

"Hmph, sounds to me like someone can use a little spanking." Maggie chimed.

Shuji scoffed in a small laughter. "Or maybe a roller to the head would work. That's what my mom would do to knock some sense into me." Though he did beam with pride, behind that proud smile was hidden fear as he recollected the few times he was out doing mishaps when he was supposed to be with his brother and sister, and that's when he almost blacked out a few times. He really needed to buckle down on that lesson the hard way…same going for his grades.

"Gee, you'd think _something_ was wrong about you." Maggie deadpanned.

Shuji grew a tick mark on his head. "Watch it." He growled.

"But this stuff that he spoke of before, just how deadly did he say it was?" Verias wondered.

Shawn looked down at his partner, seeing his genuine curiosity. "I think he called it Devil Miasma."

"Mi…asma?" Maggie repeated slowly to get the syllables right.

"It's another word for unpleasant vapor or atmosphere." Esther answered. "Putting the word 'Devil' in front of it certainly brings a grave alarm to it if you ask me."

"My thoughts exactly." Jase typed into his coordinates again, bringing up his monitor in front to show the Trailer's position on the map that he was able to copy. On it showed the red dot being them heading to a large red spot dead north. "We should be within range soon. Or now, conserve yourselves."

Luke folded his arms and gave a disappointed pout. He folded his arms and hung his head down as he eased himself into his seat.

"Honestly…" Abis Omega groaned in quiet dismay.

* * *

Within a few hours, the tires of the convertible were finally grinding to a screeching halt. Inside the massive automobile, everyone who was dozing off looked up to find that they finally made it. Jase looked on ever so casually as he kept an eye out for a while.

"We're here."

The gang all made way out of the huge structure's top. They opened the hatch and made it up one by one until they at last made it to its roof. There, they all looked up and saw the massive wall. They could all once again see the huge structure's integrity to border them out.

Shawn looked up at it, seemingly a little amazed. "Looks like we've made it after all. Didn't think we'd get here this soon."

Jase stood beside him, frowning at the bizarre pulsation he felt. "Does anyone else feel that?"

Jelldon could feel his body tingle as he was open on Maggie's shoulder. "Uh, y-yeah. Now that you mention it, I'm feeling kinda funny."

"There's a lot of negative energy inside. I can feel it." Fly Beetle evaluated.

Verias lifted himself a little. "I can feel it, too. A lot of it."

Maggie noticed something else as well, something that made her nostrils flare. Almost instantly, she covered up her nose. "Bleh, smells like a butcher's shop, too!" she muffled. "Are we sure we're at the right place?"

Luke was the first to jump. He landed on his two feet and on a knee before he slowly lifted and stood straight up. He looked up at the huge entrance Thermosphere had to offer, the one that had security. He took a couple steps forward before he was able to see that the door to it was looking sealed shut.

"Looks like it's off." He evaluated.

Shawn went up beside him, looking at it with hands to his hips. "Yeah, looks like it." He turned towards Luke with a strange brow raised. "It's kinda strange, don't you think?"

"What?"

"Didn't Riaan say something about sending help? If so, wouldn't there be people guarding this place?" He put a hand to his chin, starting to think on a deeper scale. "Then again…it's gotta be something with that Devil Miasma."

"That must be the case." Jase said. "We'll have to find another way inside."

Maggie hopped with glee. "Oh! The ventilation system! We can still use that, right?"

Jase turned towards the little girl. "That's possible. If it's not closed off as well, maybe we can use that to get inside."

Luke began to walk. "Then let's get going."

Soon enough, the group started walking towards the spot where they broke in before. It wasn't that long of a venture, but as they went on, the smell was beginning to worsen some. It had a tint of smog in it, making all their noses wrinkle some. When they made it to the massive ventilation system, they saw the same slits that Luke made before to infiltrate.

"This the spot?" Shawn inquired.

"Looks like it to me." Verias informed. "It even has those same slash marks."

"How curious." Atchibee said.

Luke approached the massive opening he made. He peered inside, squinting to get a view and see purple mist inside. Even from where he lied, there was barely a haze coming out of the vent. When he got a strong whiff, he recoiled. "Bleh! Man, that smells! And here I thought it was bad before!"

"Well it's a good thing I don't have a nose." Abis Omega noted.

Luke shot him an angry look. "Shut up! You're not helping!"

"Is it really safe to go in there?" Maggie worried. She, and everyone else, watched as Jase approached the opening. Where he peered inside as well. Like Luke, his own nose wrinkled from the atrocious smell, making him back off, albeit subtly.

When he turned towards everyone, he had an expressionless face. "This smell definitely isn't natural. It smells like…"

"Death." Atmos finished.

The guys all looked at each other with an uneased look on their faces. They all could feel a great and dense uncertainty rise up, especially for Shuji and Maggie. The two swallowed large lumps as the tense air thickened like the ventilation's mist.

Esther mustered her strength to break the uncomfortable silence and looked into the decrepit entry. "So what do we do now?" she asked the group.

Jase began to walk closer once more. "Well for now, suppose we find our way through here. This may as well be our fairest shot after all."

"But what about flying over the Devil Miasma?" Luke inquired.

Esther looked at him. "It won't change the fact we'll still have to go into it." In all honesty, she didn't like it herself. As far as she knew, it could be poisonous. However, she went down a sewer before. What could be more revolting than that?

"Suppose proceed with caution is in order." Jase advised. "Everyone, stay close."

Without delay, Luke was the first to make his way forward. He led on, with Esther and Shawn following next. Jase followed in afterwards. With Shuji and Maggie following close behind. Eventually, they were all able to make it into the system, making their way step by step down the dark halls.

As they went deeper, they were noticing how the purple mist was not only retaining its atrocious smell, but also upheld its thickness. It was repulsive to look at and feel. It wasn't thick like water, but it was a certain humidity to it that made it a lot more difficult to walk through.

Maggie remained in the back, blocked by Shuji as he was the one beginning to cough a few times. Instantly, the little girl looked worried. "Shuji, are you alright?"

Shuji took a moment to clear his throat. When he found his breath, he kept going. "Yeah, I'm fine." He wheezed. "But man, this stuff is nasty."

As they went on, Jase was making note of something, something that was keen. When he and the others were making way before, it was clear air was flowing. But this time around, it felt off as the mist didn't move at all. In fact, it was sitting. Like a fog. He moved his head around to look and see for himself where everything was and going about. To his own slight bewilderment, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary other than those two variables.

Then it hit him. Something was off, literally.

"Guys, look!" Luke pointed ahead to an object that was once an obstacle they had to get through. Everyone looked ahead pass him, seeing the massive fan that has stopped moving.

Esther moved in front, seeing the object off to her own surprise. "The ventilation fan. It's off."

"But why?" Atchibee inquired. "If this miasma is about, shouldn't they be working on getting it out?"

Shawn looked ahead with folded arms. "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

Luke brought his mindset back to where it was supposed to be. He wasn't here to admire how the fan was stopping. He kept on going with a stern look on his face. He wasn't stopping until he reached Thermosphere and got to the bottom of all this.

Everyone soon managed to reach the other side of the fan, where they were now starting to see the Devil Miasma grow thicker. When they hopped down and met solid ground, they all looked up to see something completely wrong.

What they saw, was nothing less than shrill horror. The Thermosphere they once knew…wasn't there.

The bushes and trees that were right in front of them were all dead. They were nothing more than dead branches with dying, crackling leaves dangling and falling off like the end of Autumn. The grass they right in front of them was dead as well, wilted and lying like straw. As they looked about, purple fog encompassed everything, making it barely see-through, yet all around, some populace were coughing, and some were hardly able to stand. In fact, the stands themselves all around were empty. Those that were occupied were by stubborn vendors who were doing their absolute best to sell their products to sickly customers. Even then, some were running with what money they managed to save – or steal – to random places. The people, the Bakugan they carried…everything. It was all suffering. It was intoxicating to even watch.

Luke and the others took a few more silent steps ahead of them. The confidence Luke displayed was completely erased for a moment, shrouded by the shock of seeing a terrible side of a city and its pollution. So much coughing and groaning was heard that some who were close by.

"Wha-what is this…?" Luke trailed off, unable to finish from his own shock.

Jase furrowed his brow at the sheer discomfort he was seeing in person. "This is worse than I thought."

A coughing sound came from afar and closing in. The group turned to see someone close in on them, but this person was an all too familiar person who was ringing bells inside Shuji and Maggie. Seeing him made their eyes shoot wide.

"Well…I'll be damned…" The guy menacingly smirked, though his smirk was weak and feeble. The man revealed himself as Shuji's opponent from the semifinal round.

Shuji stepped up, looking completely paralyzed in disbelief. "Wait, aren't you-?!" He wasn't able to finish because the shock he had plastered on his face was all too clear. He never expected to see Keegan like this.

Keegan scoffed. "Tch, didn't think I'd see you again. Where've you been, amateur?" The arrogant, always winning Keegan was weakly smirking at the adversary who bested him. However, the Keegan Shuji remembered was in much better shape. He had paler skin compared to before, and there were wrinkles underneath his eyes. The look on his face spelled unhealthiness everywhere imaginable. Even his clothes looked a little unfastened.

Shuji stepped up to meet his former foe. "You! You're that guy I fought in the semifinal!"

"So what else is new?" Keegan sneered teasingly before coughing. His coughing was so abrupt that it made Shuji and the others falter backwards. After a long gasp, the battler recomposed himself. "Certainly have seen better days, huh? What, gonna gloat over my flu or something?"

Shuji furrowed his brow, giving him a small glare of seriousness. "Look pal, what happened at the tournament…"

"Pfft, save it." Keegan scoffed. "I didn't need your pity before, I don't need it now."

Esther was next to furrow her brow as she shot Keegan a look. "But you _do_ need help, right?"

Keegan as he turned away. "Give me a break…" He walked on over to the edge of a building corner, where he turned and slowly slumped against its edge. "Like we'll be getting help." He sighed tiredly, as if accepting defeat. The way his head slumped down towards the ground made him look even more depressed.

Shuji looked worriedly at his former foe. While he did still feel happy over the victory before, that was still a long time ago. He was stronger now, and equally as sensible. It wasn't beneath him to overlook everyone, especially the way he played. He looked at everyone before he saw the expectant looks on their faces. He turned back at Killian and approached him.

Shuji looked down, glowering at Keegan with his head down. He slowly bent to a knee, making Keegan look from the corner of his eye to see Shuji once more. "What happened?" the Subterra battler asked.

Keegan once again rolled his eyes. "Even now you're being a nuisance? I must be in bad shape then if I didn't beat you to get a radius around me, hehe…" he paused to allow his breath to catch up. "Well, where do I start?"

"The teleportation back here might be a start." Jase slid in the comment.

"Well, after I was busy gritting my teeth and seeing fatso over here beat that crazy strong Ventus battler…" He cocked a brow at mocking Shuji, whom snorted back. "The next thing I knew was a light erupting from beneath my feet. Next thing we all knew, we ended up back where we started. We weren't even prepared when we landed smackdab in Devil Miasma."

Esther stepped up next. "What is Devil Miasma anyway?"

"Man, you guys must be living under rocks. Maybe that explains why you're asking so many damn questions. Devil Miasma is what's been all around us as of late. It's this world's toxic fumes you can say. It's disgusting."

Jase looked away with a hand to his chin. "I see…so it's unstable fumes?"

"Basically. The world's literally crumbling around us. All these ruptures and fissure are bringing up all sorts of disgusting stuff. Stay in this stuff too long…" He trailed off as he wily smirked. The look he gave everyone showed his callous demeanor as he ran his thumb over his throat.

Shuji backed away from shock. "B-but what are doing here then?!"

Keegan shrugged. "Where else can I do? The tower is crammed with people already, and the exit ain't budging for nobody."

"But…what about the ventilation fan?" Maggie wondered. "If that's the case, can't it just blow out this stinky stuff?"

"Weren't you listening half-pint? It's broken!" he said with emphasis. "We were able to get by this long because the core was functioning thanks to all these battles. With the power distributed, we were able to make do until the Devil Miasma got out of hand."

"And that's how you came to New Vestroia." Shuji realized in a trailing tone. He backed off as Keegan's raspy breathing was making a lot of discomfort grow on their faces. Shuji looked back at everyone with a horrified face, one of deep, deep regret.

Maggie began to piece it all together. "So then…they didn't come to New Vestroia just to colonize…"

"But to get away from Death's Door." Esther finished. She felt like the biggest idiot ever to believe there was any other reason they would come to New Vestroia. Given experiences from what she heard about beings called Vestals, Neathians, and Gundalians, she assumed they were trying to take over and populate. She never thought they had any alternative other than that. All she could do now was grieve. "My god, what have we done?"

Jase looked down at the ground. "So then the power core was designed to also help with ventilation and to get as much Devil Miasma out as possible. When that wasn't enough, your leader made you all leave to escape." He deduced.

"Yeah, Lord Riaan told us we can inhabit New Vestroia as long as we uphold ourselves. I would've thought he would be able to fix this crap…looks like I got my hopes up for nothing." Once more, Killian sighed in defeat.

Shawn folded his arms, looking down at the styled street that was basically empty. "I hate to say this, but I think we misjudged the whole situation."

"We all have, Shawn." Jase said. "In hindsight, we should've been looking for another perspective on this."

"But we didn't have a choice. Bakugan were imprisoned because of them!" Maggie defended.

"Be as it may, that still lead the course to now. We can't change what's happened, but we must do something if Riaan hasn't sent any help."

Esther looked around, seeing all of the people that were scattered. Some were faced down, and some were looking not so well. "Let's see if we can try and help as many of these people as we can. There may still be time for them." She looked over, seeing everyone ready and focused. All expect for one person of course. "Luke!"

"H-huh?" Luke looked at her, a little started by her shout. "Uh, sorry, you say something?"

Esther sighed in great annoyance over Luke's terrible insight. "Just do what you can. Look around to find any clues or anything to help."

"Whatever."

The group began to spread about through the main avenue. As they all diverged on the main street, Shuji took one more look back at Keegan to see him crippled and coughing. He was groaning weakly and looked like he wasn't going to make it.

It was sickening to watch…but it was even more sickly to leave him here.

Shuji went over, kneeling and getting Keegan over his shoulder. "H-hey! What the hell, fatso?!" he snapped.

Shuji hoisted him on his shoulder, looking dead ahead to ignore him. "Just shut up, alright?"

Keegan wanted to pry, but all he did was scoff and turn his head away. He was too weak to even argue. "…fine. But don't blame me if you breathe in too much of this stuff."

* * *

As they went on through the streets, one could describe it as hell, or so to say for unfortunate. Some people already lying down on the ground were laying like sprawled dead animals, which was a sickly thing for even Maggie to see. As she looked around, she and even Jelldon were at a loss for how to help.

As she walked on, she had a worried look on her face as she was seeing the two people she's already seen before, the ones who 'supposedly' bullied her. To her upmost surprise, Rhett and Ray, the two brothers whom she and Shawn fought before, were both staring at her as she passed them. They were on their butts and sitting quietly like hobos in the Devil Miasma.

"It's you." Ray sneered.

"You guys…"

Rhett snorted. "Save it, shorty. We don't wanna hear it. We just came out for some fresh air."

Maggie was confused by what they meant. When she slowly looked up, she could see that they were sitting in front of a doorway that was shut. It was connected to a subtle home, or as one could say a shabby apartment. It certainly looked decent for guys like them. She looked down at them, seeing their stares more morose than ever.

"Why are you even here?" Ray questioned sadly.

Maggie blinked twice in innocence. "Because we wanna help."

Rhett snickered with a smile. "Well, the kid's got character. I'll say that much."

Ray shared the same scoffing smile. "Well tell you what, we're fine. You'd best worry about yourself now before this Devil Miasma gets you too."

Maggie frowned. "So then, what are we gonna do?" She looked down towards Jelldon, but the Bakugan looked equally as confused as her.

Rhett shrugged. "Well don't say 'we', because 'you' can't fit in that tower up there, can you?" He pointed to the humungous tower that was atop and standing tall and mighty. Maggie looked at it, seeing it as that same one she entered through its ventilation.

"We can still walk, kid. Just get going and find someplace nice and comfy, okay?" Ray said callously.

Maggie was taken back by their actions and declining of help. In a way, she wanted to help, but then again, what could she do? If they said the tower was full, then where could they go from here. Her face fell as she turned and began walking away, leaving the brothers to watch her go off her way to find more people to try and help.

"Poor kid." Rhett mourned.

Ray sighed in grief. "How long do you think she has?"

"Longer than all of us I hope."

* * *

Jase knelt up and hoisted another guy on his shoulder. "Alright, in we go now." He carried the guy into the abandoned door into the abandoned home, where he hoped to get him some levity.

As the door shut behind, Shawn was limping across the street with a guy and girl, both around their 20s, on his shoulders. He was struggling, but he was doing what he could to get them to safety. "Gnnngh…get as many…inside as…possible." He said as he lugged them.

Esther was doing what she could in getting a guy on her shoulders towards a nearby doorway. The guy she tried to lift was heavy, too heavy for her.

Luke continued walking by nonchalantly. "Guys, what are you doing?" he asked them so callously.

Esther looked towards Luke with a frown as she strained. "Luke, can you help me over here? This one's pretty heavy."

Luke looked at her like she grew a second head. "Wait, why would I do that?"

"Because these people are suffering, Luke." From the side, Shawn, having finally deposited the folk in a house nearby, passed him. "You can't really expect to just sit by and see all this happen, right?"

Now it was Luke's turn to shoot his own look. "But we've got more important things to worry about than catching some disease. We gotta find a way to fix this mess."

"What mess, you loser?" Abis Omega scoffed. "You mean the one here or the one you can't seem to accept?"

Luke snapped at his partner. "The hell you call me?!"

"You tell me? I know what you are, but am I?"

"Why you…!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Esther barked. "We need help getting these people to safety. We can't argue like this, it's not settling anything."

"Well neither is lugging around people to begin with!" Luke berated. "If we're going to stop this Devil Miasma, we should be moving about faster and finding clues. That's what I'm trying to do."

"Luke…" Shawn growled.

Luke turned towards Shawn. He could see him give an expectant and disappointed glare. "W-what…?"

"You can't really think that, do you?"

"Think what? What do you mean?"

"Just use your head for once. Look around you, what do you see?" Luke did as told and saw that many of people were still lying about sickly. He could see the purple toxic fumes about everywhere, and seeing Esther and Shawn carrying the sickly. Shawn went and tried to pick up another guy that had fallen a long time ago and paling. "Come on, Luke. Let's do what we can."

But Luke wasn't having it. The way he turned and the way his face looked pained made him look like the victim here. "That's what I'm trying to do. Carrying them off one at a time would just take forever, you know that." He started walking off. "I'm gonna way to fix this, one way or another."

"Luke, wait a minute…" Verias looked on as Luke went away from them. Even now, the cold shoulder was freezing over. "Well that was harsh."

Shawn sighed in defeat. He should've known Luke would be like this. He could only watch for a moment before he continued carrying the guy. "We need all the help we can get. One way or another, he's going to learn to open before it kills him."

"But we need all the help we can get right now." Atchibee said. "Esther?"

The Darkus girl looked at Luke with a despondent stare of her own. Her brow was furrowed, and her blue eyes were fixated on the back of Luke. Ever since she met him, she's known him to be selfish, but he did mean well. He was very much helpful at that, too. He wasn't the most competent battler out there, but he was able to hold himself. But there was a problem with all of this: He never did this stuff on his own. He needed a guiding hand, because in the end, he was nothing more than a misguided child.

The way Esther frowned was nothing less than pity and disappointment for Luke.

* * *

"Hey, don't you think it was a little cold back there just them with those guys?" Abis Omega asked as he floated beside him.

"I don't see why. We've gotta find a way to bring Master Riaan to his senses somehow." Luke argued.

"Are you sure it's not _your_ head that needs examining?" the serpent sniped.

Luke growled angrily as he looked from the corner of his eye. "Shut it, alright? I know what I'm doing!"

"Oh really? Then I would _love_ to know!"

"Just watch! I'll find a way to fix this and he a hero that everyone can look up to!" Luke went on, making his way towards the center of the avenue. As he did, he passed by many of bodies that weren't even able to move. _'Everyone's been on my case this whole time. First they find me a nuisance, now they think less of Master Riaan than before. I'm gonna prove them wrong. I'm gonna be a hero, a hero like Master Riaan is!'_

The distanced Aquos battler went up the avenue to where the thick purple cloud he was in was beginning make him feel a little nauseous, but he tried not to care. He wasn't going to look weak anymore, not ever again. With a scowl on his face, he trudged onwards with as much vigilance that he could muster until he saw the huge tower that centered in front of him. The humungous structure went high into the atmosphere, where they were hiding away from the Devil Miasma.

"You think that a lot of people are up there?" Luke questioned.

"Probably. It's probably jammed pack."

Luke looked down at his shoes, looking distressed as he tried to think once more. "So all this started when we malfunctioned the core, huh…then, if that's the case…"

"Luke…?"

Luke was silent as he was thinking. He was backtracking as much s possible to get to where he wanted with what's stirring inside his head. When he began to formulate a plan, his eyes went wide, and he raised a balled fist. "Alright! I know I'm gonna do to fix this!" Without another word, he went right around the large structure, making way to where its front lied. He paced himself quickly and with heavy pants, making way as fast as possible until he finally found the elevator.

Soon enough, he was finding himself going skywards all alone. As he ascended, he was looking out ahead of him, seeing everything all around him. However, to his own dismay, he was seeing nothing more than Devil Miasma everywhere. He remained stern and stoic, even as far as tapping his foot impatiently.

When he reached the top, the door finally opened. Inside, he made a mad dash inside, looking around to see a lot of people crowded. They were all looking around aimlessly, with some still looking to be passing out leftover bread, and whatever nourishments some were able to get from the streets. They could've sent only such a small few due to the elevator's capacity and the Devil Miasma caught in it. They had to tread carefully, even keep distance just in case.

Luke looked angrily ahead. "Great, it's crowded. I hate crowds!" Without any hesitation, he hurried as past as possible, sucking in his gut as he tried to make way through. He even bypassed a few people, going as far as rudely bump him. But he didn't care, he just kept going. "Where is it…?" He soon looked along the wall, seeing the keypad that was right beside the hidden elevator. "There!"

With nothing holding him back, Luke made it to the elevator keypad. When he finally nearly globbed the whole thing, he looked to be in a panic as he tried to use the same code that Jase used from before. Thankfully, thanks to him learning it from observation and asking a few times out of curiosity.

When the door opened, the white insides were shown. Luke hurried inside, ignoring the people's stares as he looked dead ahead with a deep frown. The doors closed, and like the massive elevator that ran on its own limited power, the shoot went flying downwards with its secret elevator.

Finally, after three minutes of waiting, the doors finally opened, revealing the chamber that Luke and the others fought the guards from before. But this time, everything was reset, so there were no doors blocking him. His brows once again furrowed. "Alright…let's fix that core!" He bolted off, pacing as fast as he could once more down the insanely long hall.

"That's your plan?!" Abis shrieked. "Do you even know how difficult it was to even look at?! What makes you think we'll be able to operate it?! Luke~?!"

But Luke didn't listen. He kept going on, resolute on fixing this mess. _'Maybe if I can find a way to get this core to transport itself back to Riaan in person, then maybe that'll be a distraction. With everyone shocked, maybe their brainwashing on him will cause him to snap back to it! And then e can find a way home, away off this stupid planet!'_

' _ **What are you doing, you idiot?**_ _'_

A pain ached in Luke's head. The sudden shock he felt once again made his head throb. He grunted as he touched his head, stopping for a moment to stop the pain itself.

"What the…?" Abis looked over, startled by his partner's sudden cease. "What's wrong?"

"My…head…" Luke strained.

' _ **Don't go any further. It's not what you think it is.**_ _'_ The voice warned once more.

The pain Luke was feeling was beginning to throb his head once more, this time with greater results. It was so great that it was driving him to a knee. "Gnnngh…this…voice…" He barely opened one eye, showing his hazy green eye. "Wait, are you…!"

' _ **Stop and think about what you're doing. You're not thinking this through!**_ _'_

Luke's teeth gritted angrily. He snapped back to his feet and shouted up to the ceiling. "SHUT UP!" With as much power as he could muster, he made a mad dash down the massive corridor, getting away from the voice as far away as possible, and closer towards his intended goal. To save the city and be a man Riaan wanted him to be.

He kept on going, making his way to the far reaches of the corridor with quick strides. Even as he began to sweat up a storm and burn those calories, he was making sure he was managing to the best of his own abilities. As he went on, he was getting the partial headaches again, but he didn't care, or at the very least tried not to show it. It was aching like hell, even at times the voice was making progress coming in and out as before.

' _ **Are you trying to get yourself killed?**_ _'_ At one time, it spoke up just like that. _'_ _ **Listen to me!**_ _'_

"No! I'm tired of you always getting inside my head! I'm sick of it!"

He just kept going, ignoring everything. Everyone. Every little fiber that meant to pull him away. All of it. He's had enough being bossed around. Now it was his turn to show them who was the boss.

Finally after such a long ways, something dark and shambled was coming into view. He could see what looked like a shabby, broken wall that had made entrance inside.

"There it is!" he gasped. Without hesitation, he bolted inside, where he was finally successful in reaching the dark room. The lights were weakly on, with the core being a very bleak, swampy green. The atmosphere all around was evident of a few cracks here and there from their battle. There were some small geysers containing Devil Miasma following in everywhere, but not enough to spread drastically. When he looked ahead, he could see that the core was in the same condition as before as well. He ran on up towards its complicated panels and switches, looking about to see what was available to work with.

"Do you even know how to work any of this?" Abis Omega inquired.

"Hey, can it, alright? I'm trying to think!" He looked about, veering left and right to see the many switches. However, all that he could take note of was the dark green core and its very weak humming. The longer he stared, the more annoyed he was. "Gnnngh, great! Where the heck is the manual for this stupid thing? It's gotta be around here somewhere…"

"Luke!" a voice called behind.

Luke instantly snapped to attention at the familiar tone the voice carried. _'This voice…no, it can't be…'_ He slowly turned around, looking at who it was that made him feel so alarmed. He looked startled as he could see a man with a cape shifting behind his back.

The most noticeable feature he had as well, could very well be the crown on his head.

"I'm truly surprised you made it here all by yourself." Riaan said with a serious face. "You've gotten to be resourceful, Luke, you know that?"

Luke's eyes were shuddering from shock. As he glared at him, he could feel his own heartrate escalate from shock. Standing right before him was someone of whom he was looking for answers from, and now he was here. He couldn't feel anymore shocked than he was now. "Master Riaan…"

The man approached Luke, looking at him dead in the eye.

Luke eagerly took a step forward, approaching him with a worried look on his face. "M-Master Riaan, is that really you? You're not some illusion, o-or some sort of trick here, right?

Abis Omega felt sorry. "Luke…"

Luke's bangs covered his eyes. "Everyone keeps thinking and saying a lot of things about you lately…how you've been secrets from me and Shawn. Even Shawn's been having doubts about you, can you believe that?! You wouldn't keep any secrets from me, I know it!" From the tone in his voice, Luke was sounding to be displeasingly desperate for the truth right about now. His eyes were beginning to mist out of a deep, cold plea. "They really think that you were responsible for all this…they really believe you were behind all this. I-it was all an accident, right? You didn't mean to bring us here on purpose, right?"

"Luke." Abis muttered.

"Tell me now! Please! You're not some ruler here, you're my family's most trusted ally! You have to remember who you are! Do you, Master Riaan?!"

Riaan was looking at Luke with the same expression as before, as emotionless as possible. He could see the dark plea in Luke's raspy breathing. He could especially see the way he was looking was that of betrayal.

The two upheld a long silence, looking into each other's eyes before the silence was broken by Riaan.

"…yes, I remember now."

Luke's eyes misted even more as he smiled wide. He could feel as though a lead weight had finally lifted from his heart as he barely had the strength to stand from shock. He looked so relieved to see and know that his beloved master was finally able to come to his senses and not be a liar.

He sighed heavily. "Thank god. You had me scared there. I was beginning to think you really were lying behind my back."

Riaan kept his quelled composure as always. "I'm sorry if I caused you to worry. I needed to keep the act up for as long as possible until the coast was clear."

Luke shook his head. "No, it's fine, really! You knew what you were doing."

"Indeed." He looked up towards the large machine and generator behind Luke. As he gazed up, he saw the damage that it took was only to the main control panel. But overall, it looked to be functional to a very weak extent. "If I may ask, what is it that you are trying to do down here, Luke?"

Luke faced the core as well. "Huh? Oh, this? I was gonna try and find a way to make this thing warp us to Earth. I mean it was possible to get it to New Vestroia, right? Maybe if we find a way to generate enough power, we can teleport to home, and get all these people away from the Devil Miasma killing them."

Riaan nodded in understanding. "I see. Pure intentions, just as the Luke I know."

Luke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Don't mention it, seriously."

Riaan looked at the mechanical marvel and began to pace ahead of Luke. "If you think that it is truly able to, then for you, it's worth a shot." Once he stopped at the base, he turned and looked at Luke. "So, shall we do this together then?"

Luke pumped both fists. "You bet! Let's make ourselves heroes!"

Riaan grinned. "Of course. Heroes."

* * *

Jase walked through the street, looking around to find that the occupants were now fully away. "It looks like we were able to clear out the commoners in this area for the time being."

"Colonel!"

Jase turned around, seeing Esther run up towards him. "Esther, what is it?"

"Colonel, there's something wrong! I can't find Luke anywhere!"

Jase narrowed his eyes. "What's that?" He put his hand to his chin once more, looking down at the ground. "Then that explains why I haven't seen him in a while. I thought he would be around you or Shawn?"

Esther shook her head. "No, he looked distressed."

Shawn came walking up with Maggie and Shuji in tow. All three were looking exhausted, especially Shuji since he was trying to carry Keegan the now unconscious Keegan on his back. The Haos battler put his hands to his hips, looking at the two with deterrence.

"I know I said Luke wasn't going to be of much help, but this is getting to be a problem. We haven't seen him in over an hour now."

"Great, just what we needed." Shuji groaned.

"Well where do you think he went to all by himself?" Maggie inquired. "I think it's a little dangerous to keep someone like him unattended."

"Yeah, that's for certain." Shawn noted, partially from the experience he had with Luke since they were growing up from such little kids.

Esther looked down at the ground, her distress growing for the person. "This is worse than what I imagined. First these people, and now Luke…"

From behind, another voice was heard. "Hey, you all!"

Everyone turned towards the sound of the voice. To all of their surprise, they saw that from it, someone emerged in a mad leap from out of the blue. The man revealed himself to be the one who helped them escape to begin with, and as usual, he didn't look all that pleased to see them.

"It's you!" Esther exclaimed.

"Hey, you're that guy who helped us escape!" Maggie chirped. "What happened?"

Luka's face showed growing annoyance. "Forget about it, now is not the time to rethink about that!"

"What do you mean?" Jase inquired.

"Your stupid friend is gonna kill us all, that's what I mean! That idiot is going to destroy everything without him knowing it!"

Shuji raised an inquired brow of his own. "What…?"

…

Luke flipped two more switched right beside each other. Once more, he could feel the humming of the core intensify.

As Riaan was on the opposite side of the humming core, he was moving panels and flipping a few switches as well. "Good! Just like that, Luke!" he shouted.

Luke looked over, seeing Master Riaan once more. "So what switches should I flip now?!"

"The red one a foot above eye level. Hold that for twenty seconds! That should supply a reset!"

Luke did as told and saw the medium-sized button engraved into the wall. While it was surrounded by other switches and white buttons, he knew to focus solemnly on just that. He reached and held the button in its place, waiting for the resetting of power. Slowly, he and Riaan could hear the vibrating of the core beginning to faintly diminish.

"It's working!" Luke chirped. "I-I think we'll be getting to work again!"

"Good. Keep it up." Riaan turned back towards the many knobs and switches before him. He pressed a varied code into one panel, which led to a variety of options. He then made it to a white knob beneath that turned and forced the selections to change. As the panels alter, the look on his face showed a faint smirk.

…

Esther approached Luka, her fist to her ample breasts as she clutched in worry. "Tell me, what's going on? Where is Luke?" She sounded more like it in a demanding tone rather than of asking.

Luka gritted his teeth in growing annoyance. "Damnit, we don't got time for this! Everyone stay still, alright? We gotta stop that moron before it's too late! Alto Brontes!"

The Haos Bakugan popped open on his shoulder once more, smiling smile. Without another word, the Bakugan's eyes glowed bright, causing an energy field to flash in an erupting light around them all. This time, Shuji wasn't so much panicking as he was startled by the sudden transport.

Further underground, in the corridor beneath them, a bright hemisphere enveloped the middle of the hallway. The light slowly dissipated, revealing Luka and everyone else present and accounted for.

Esther looked up towards the ceiling, making quick note of the terrain. As she looked about, she almost instantly recognized the place. "The core corridors!"

"Why are we here?" Maggie wondered. "Feels weird to be around this dump again."

Shawn picked up on the problem and looked towards Luka with an expectant stare. "Wait, you mean Luke's down here?"

Instead of respond by standing in place, Luka went darting away. "Just hurry! We don't have time! Follow me!"

Everyone looked towards each other with some sense of confusion and worry on their faces. Slowly, they began to fee their spines shudder, Maggie especially with fears of something terrible coming. With words of the Colonel ushering them to move, they did just that and powered onwards, following the brash man.

* * *

The sounds of the core were to a low hum, which eventually stopped for a moment. The turbines inside of it were starting to slow until at last they were beginning to turn weakly in the opposite direction. The dark green color it had going along the wall and its network was eventually altering to a bright green, same as it was before.

Luke looked over, seeing that the color and its power was back. "Alright, yeah!" He looked over towards Riaan seeing his expectant face. He rushed on over and abandoned his post on the other side. He met up with him as he was moving the panels through knobs and controls. So now what, Master?"

"Hold on, I'm just about there." He continued to press in a very long, very intense code into the panel, where it was beginning to react with a few hums surging every now and again. Once the screen showed an "OK" sign, he touched it with his finger and the screen went completely black.

There was a moment of silence that fell between the two before at last, two panels lined up besides the other finally began to move away in sliding fashion. The black hole behind began to slowly emerge with a slot that had a large, red button on it with a purple atom symbol on it. Luke looked at it is great wonder.

"This is the button that will save us from this decrepit place." Riaan told Luke. "Luke, if you push this button, then we may return to where we belong. You, and you alone, will be able to save many lives on this day."

"R-really…?" Luke looked down at the button, fixated heavily on its bizarre feature.

Riaan nodded. "Yes, Luke. Just as you wanted. Just push it, and we can all make this end."

Abis Omega popped open beside Luke, floating rather closely to the button. "Luke, are you even sure about this? Looks weird."

The Aquos battler shot him a look. "Abis! Don't worry, Master Riaan knows what's going on. We can do this thanks to him."

"I know, but…"

"I'm going to get us home, one way or another!" Luke looked over to his hand, where he saw his glove. As he took a nice, long look at it, he slowly balled his fist to make it clutch tight. Even the gloves tightened. He looked ahead, smirking with readiness. "I'm ready."

"Then do as you must." Riaan ordered.

"Okay then…" Luke raised his arm, holding it up high in a hammer fist position. "LET'S END ALL THIS!"

Abis looked intensely worried. "LUKE, NO!"

Luke brought his fist down onto the button, making it glow and buzz exceptionally loud that went all throughout the atmosphere. The echo went even down the hallways, and into the corridors of the underground chambers.

The buzzing went on for a long time, making Maggie cover her ears in pain. "Gah! What is this sound?!" she shrieked as she continued running.

"I don't know, but it sounds bad!" Jelldon panicked.

Luka's eyes narrowed as his teeth gritted ferociously. "Damnit~!" His pacing only grew as he sped along. "NO!"

The buzzing slowly stopped and silenced, allowing nothing to happen at first. After a few passive moments, the green core was beginning to slowly change its colors to a deep, bloody red. It's color change meant something was happening, and sure enough, the turbines began to churn and grind inside of it.

Luke backed away, looking up at the core as it began to hum loudly once more. The expression he had showed slight shock and confusion respectively. "Did I do it? Did we make it work?"

Riaan looked up at the core as well, his expression undeterred. "Yes, Luke, you've done it. Now all the suffering shall be put to rest here."

Luke's smile began to brighten more. "So then…then I'm a hero. Just like yo-!"

 _BAM!_

An intense force went right into Luke's gut. His eyes widened as that same force was so potent that it was making his diaphragm spasm. Even now, he couldn't anything but pain. "Wh…wha…?" With what conscience he had, his shaky eyes trailed down to the fist that met his gut. The arm leads up to Master Riaan, who overlooked him by the shoulder. "Master…Riaan…?"

Slowly, Riaan remained close to Luke's ear. He looked forward as the core hummed slowly in the background. "…and now, your own suffering shall end, with the people of Thermosphere as well."

Unable to understand, Luke's world began to grow hazy. He found himself falling over, clutching his abdomen like a toddler having a stomachache.

"LUKE!" Abis exclaimed.

Riaan towered overhead, giving a despondent stare. "I'm sorry, Luke. From the bottom of my heart, I truly feel pity for you…but you are a soldier, and soldiers don't go home as heroes."

From nearby, footsteps treaded closer towards the core chamber. All around, the place was beginning to shake violently. The shuddering was so massive that the ceiling above was beginning to rattle. Through it, Luka appeared with the others behind him.

"Riaan!"

Riaan turned towards the voice, seeing the group gathered before him. "Luka, so we meet once again I see." He looked towards everyone else behind him. "And I see you brought along more soldiers that followed."

Esther looked ahead to see Luke lying on the ground, holding his damaged gut. "Luke!"

Riaan looked down once more, seeing the boy stiff s a rock while everything was quaking and cracking all around. "For once, I actually see you in a useful light, Luke. Be thankful for that."

Shuji looked around as he still had Keegan on his back. He turned and saw the red chords running like a network and making vibrations roar. They were so intense that it was almost making him falter. "Wha…what the heck is going on?"

Maggie stood close to the Colonel, but she reached out and pointed at something in the distance. "Look, it's the core!" Everyone followed her finger and saw the bright red core now humming at an intense level. "What's going on? I-is it working after all?"

"No, this is bad." Jase cursed. "Just what happened here?"

Luka glared ahead, his fists balling. "I'll tell you what happened, that idiot listened to that monster!"

Knowing he was referred to, Riaan looked disinterested. "A terminology so weak and yet so hypocritical. If I am the monster, then why was it Luke who lacked the common sense to do so?"

"You…!"

Riaan turned away, frowning at the bright red, churning core. "This world's retribution is at hand. Make it out if you can, if you wish to see its rebirth."

"Hold it!" Luka ran right for him, but Riaan instantly teleported away. When he realized how late he was, Luka stopped in place and glared harshly. "Drats!"

The walls began to crack; not just in the room, but all throughout the corridor. The atmosphere began to churn as the core's bright red center began to churn its turbines to where they were beginning to electrify.

Shawn hurried on over, looking over Luke as he laid on the ground. "Luke! Are you okay? C'mon, man! This is no place for a dirt nap!"

Luke groaned weakly in response.

"No good. He's out cold!" Verias warned.

Shawn's brow furrowed as he knew they were running out of time. Making haste, he hoisted Luke over his shoulder and stood up once more. He took one more look at the core, seeing all the panels around beginning to spark. Some were already smoking, and some switches burst. "This thing is gonna blow!"

"AH! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Shuji panicked.

Jelldon shrieked incredible loud, floating in circles around Jase and Maggie. "AAAAH! AH! AAAHHHH! AAHH! AH!"

"We need to leave while we still can!" Atchibee told everyone.

Jase turned around, the vibrating so intense that the debris from far away was crumbling downwards. Their exit was literally falling apart, dust and smoke rising up all around them. "Damn! The corridors are collapsing!"

Luka got in the center once again, looking back at everyone accounted for. "Everyone stay close, don't move!" he ordered. "Now!"

Once again, Alto Brontes activated his powers. A bright hemisphere hurriedly swallowed everyone nearby, making a bright center in the growing despair of darkness. Eventually, the light vanished, revealing nothing there in the next moment, moments before a piece of debris fell and crushed the spot that was on it.

* * *

The whole city of Thermosphere was shaking violently. Buildings, markets, people, the vibrations were getting out of control as it felt like an earthquake was breaking everything apart.

Atop of the massive observation tower, the hemisphere of light showed itself. On its somewhat flat top, everyone fell to their knees, trying to keep their footholds to the best of their abilities.

"W-where are we…?" Maggie asked shakily, clinging onto the Colonel for dear life.

"We're on the tower, I think!" he exclaimed.

Luka looked down and saw the Devil Miasma shifting with the earthquake happening. Even from here, the core's vibrating was making it sound like it was going to implode. Parts of the earth began to crack apart, expelling not only dust, but also more Devil Miasma; some I in many people's faces and making them scream. Others who were incapable of moving had fissures open up beneath or nearby, making them scream and groan in distress as they fell in.

The anger he felt began to rise…but it was still too late. He turned towards everyone as they looked at him for answers.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Esther exclaimed.

"You're on your own from here! We're done here, Brontes! There's nothing we can do now!"

"…Alright." The Haos Bakugan answered dryly.

Luka looked at everyone one more time, giving them all a scowling expression. "Don't fall too hard. That's all I can say." With that, he took a leap away, jumping off the building. As he was descending, the hemisphere of light enveloped him and Alto Brontes, making them both vanish on the spot.

"Wait-!" Esther peered over the edge of the tower to see Luka and Alto Brontes vanish, but what she saw made her grow stiff and stare in deep horror. A hitch in her breath was followed by her eyes shrinking.

Shuji and Maggie also peered over, them too sharing horrified gasps.

Down below, the core was expelling too much explosive force. The core room ultimately collapsed, and as such, the whole thing began to expel beams of vaporizing light that went through all of its network channels.

Everywhere those channels reached; to homes, to the colosseum, it didn't matter. The explosive light trails went and pulsated underground towards nearly everywhere in a web. When every last light finally made it home, it vanished momentarily…before they glinted several times and broke everything into smithereens. Everything; from places, to things. To people.

The walls of Thermosphere were crumbling as beams of light erupted beneath, their concave features breaking inwards. Some were so massive that they shattered into pieces upon making impact. Some homes holding people inside fell victim was the huge wall caved in like a mountain's avalanche. Homes, business, even the people themselves had light explode beneath them. Those on the streets had ruptures and falling buildings crumble onto them. So many screamed, even inside their homes as either gigantic structures fell on them or their own homes fell first from cave ins.

Everything was literally breaking apart.

Maggie was paling as the tower was shuddering like mad. "W-wh-what's happening?! Why are we falling?!"

"I…I don't know!" Shuji closed his eyes tight. "Somebody tell me this is all just a bad dream!"

Esther continued watching the horror unfold from above. She watched the ground erupt and expel dust as various places collapsed upon themselves. Light pillars vaporized what was in front of everything and created sinkholes, swallowing up bodies and debris that fell into bottomless depths. Even the bottom of the tower was breaking apart and collapsing. Its base was nowhere near as sturdy as so many people inside were screaming their lungs out as the whole thing began to sway off onto the sinking ground beneath.

The Trailer, even outside of the reaches of Thermosphere, was no match for the sinking. It, like the ground beneath Thermosphere, was plundering into the ground beneath.

"AAAHHH~!" Maggie screamed with tears in the corner of her eyes. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Shuji was hanging on for dear life, but even he was having trouble as everything fell apart. He was barely holding ground as the tower's base blew to literal pieces. The massive top of the tower holding everyone fell like a chess piece to its side.

"EVERYONE, HOLD ON!" Shawn shrieked.

They all held onto one another as they moved towards the other edge now leaning towards the sky. They all grabbed its edge just as the huge building's observatory smashed into the ground, creating an even bigger rupture than anything else as the city sundered.

Like everything else, it all crumbled. The sinkholes were too much, and the weight over everything as no base covered Thermosphere. As fast as lightning, everything plundered into shrilling darkness below. Far underground, everything collapsed into and broke into little pieces along the way.

Everyone – conscious – was screaming as they tried to hold onto each other. However, as they fell into the monstrously huge chasm beneath, their footholds they had shattered to pieces. They crumbled away while Shuji and everyone were barely holding themselves up.

Trying to stay calm, Jase did what he could and grabbed Atmos. Without a word, he threw Atmos skywards towards other falling debris.

High above, Atmos vanished, until a green flash enveloped the air, moving away debris as a green falcon zoomed down with a massive caw. He zoomed as fast as possible, using his claws to reach and seize both Jase and the falling Maggie.

' _Our Bakugan, of course!'_ Catching Jase's drift, Esther grabbed Atchibee and threw her skywards as well in a hurried fashion. The sphere climbed up and popped open, making a purple flash to reveal the moth Bakugan.

"Esther!" Hurrying, Atchibee swooped downwards and flew in to get Esther atop her head. She moved her body to swoop beneath and catch Shawn and Shuji as they held onto the unconscious Keegan and Luke.

The two Bakugan were able to slow down their grizzly descent as everything crumbled around them. Debris from above continued falling, and to soon pass and fall in a nosedive, the Trailer plummeted like a rock as everyone else was trying to stay on their Bakugan.

"The Trailer!" Jase exclaimed.

"Everyone quick, after it!" Esther exclaimed.

Atchibee and Atmos gave chase after the falling automobile. The two Bakugan raced as fast as possible with what room available. As debris fell, they maneuvered passed it all and closed in on their transportation. Once they were able to get to it, with the hatch still open, Atmos used his talons and dropped Jase and Maggie into it first. Both were able to get inside, leaving him to move out of the way to allow Atchibee to get to the hatch as well. With her head first, she let Esther fall in first, and leaning in afterwards, Shawn and Shuji fumbled onto the falling machinery next. They staggered and nearly fell pass the hatch, but together, they allowed Shuji first, and then Shawn.

With everyone now inside the descending Trailer, all hell broke lose as the pieces of the outer land and debris were plummeting far below into what sounds like splashing. When Atmos and Atchibee looked down, they could see water far below.

"Water!" Atmos exclaimed.

"Quick, let's slow them down!" Atchibee urged.

Atmos hurried and flew to one end of the Trailer, while Atchibee went to the other. Their talons gripped what railing was available, and Atchibee's pincer tail seized the front's upper railing. They held on as tight as possible while all was plummeting around them.

"NOW!" Atchibee shrieked.

Together, the falcon and the caterpillar/moth creature flapped both their wings. They flapped as hard as possible to slow the fall down, in which case was the biggest plummet ever. The Trailer was falling so fast that it was too much to pick up altogether; not to mention that it was ridiculously heavy to begin with. They both flapped even harder because of that. They pulsated one flap after another to where gusts were blowing away debris all around them. They were doing all that they could when it came to saving their friends.

They drew so much close to the water where there, they gave it one more push. "One more!" Atmos cried as he flapped his wings one last time, as did Atchibee in unison.

The Trailer steadied upright and both Bakugan steadied out the massive piece of machinery at long last. They got the strength needed to hold it up as everything crumbled and splashed everywhere else in the water. They held it in place, waiting for Jase or somebody to get to the controls inside.

Inside the now steadied Trailer, the whole placed rocked about incredulously due to being dangled by Atchibee and Atmos. Jase grunted as he tried to get up, and soon enough managed to do so once he found his breath.

The Ventus battler scrambled to his feet and stumbled about as he went for the main chamber. The doors barely opened, where he squeezed through them and hurried towards his seat. "Now…" He hurriedly pressed a few sequences, making the options available before him. "Activate auto-pilot!"

Beneath the Trailer, it once again transformed, its features once again altering as the tires began to turn and go beneath the massive tank mode. The tires altered to show rudders spinning rapidly, with the rubber tires themselves managing to keep the whole thing afloat. Atchibee and Atmos finally chose to let go, allowing the whole thing to drop an extra ten feet into the water with a massive splash.

Inside, everyone was bounced around haphazardly, with Keegan hitting his head against the wall. They all were sprawled and groaning as Jase was holding onto his seat for dear life.

Atchibee and Atmos returned to ball form, both getting inside the hatch before its automatic closing settings kicked on. With it all set, the ship mode it now had maneuvered and motored into the water, zooming as fast as possible with what power it was able to muster up.

As it went on, debris and rocks fell everywhere, the walls to the chasms themselves plundering to burry further what was Thermosphere's remains.

And to that, on that day, Thermosphere was forever wiped off the map.

* * *

How long was it to past? Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. However long it felt, it didn't stop the Trailer from going. The massive piece of foreign machine made its long trek out of the mouth of a collapsed basin in the far reaches of where cliffs were. By now, the mouth was completely blocked off, burying everything to oblivion and back.

Within the dark, crude sea that they were now swimming in, the hatch to the top turned and once again opened. The first to show themselves was Esther and Atchibee, both doing their best to make it out of the opening.

"Esther? Esther! Are you okay?" Atchibee worriedly asked.

Esther hesitated to answer, but she managed to open and eye and se her partner. "Gnnnngh…At…chibee?" She slowly arose, managing to sit up on the top of the wayward ship. "Where…are we?" She looked around, seeing nothing but open water everywhere imaginable. When she looked back, she could see that the faraway cliffs were almost completely unrecognizable. Her eyes were wide as she glared at the devastation far away, buried underneath metric tons of water and rock.

Slowly, everyone else began to surface. Jase was able to surface next, with him reaching down to get Shuji up next. The next was Maggie, who was shaking like a frightened puppy. They all soon stood on top of the Trailer as it floated gently on the sea of dark water beneath.

Jase looked around, seeing everyone all shaken up, but otherwise present. "Is everyone here alright?"

Esther looked down, distraught evident in her eyes. "Yeah, I think so…" She trailed off in awkward silence. It wasn't accurate to say she was well at all, but it was also fair to say she was still breathing.

Shuji, however, was a complete mess. He looked back in the direction of where they came from, seeing nothing but massive cliffs far away. "My god…" he gasped. He took a moment to catch up on the adrenaline that was pouring on, the look on his face quickly turning to fear. "What…what…what the hell just happened…? WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" He screamed frantically. "Did…did that all just…it…it…"

Maggie was on her hands and knees, looking in the same direction with a horrified look on her face. Jelldon popped up beside her. "Jelldon…?"

"Maggie…"

The little girl slowly inched away, closer towards the center of the Trailer as the cold breeze of the sea air filtered through them. It didn't help to warm their cold feet. The 12-year-old had a frightened look, not at all believing that it was a dream. It was too real.

"Did that all seriously just happen…?" Shawn was in disbelief of his own. He wouldn't believe it even if it was possible. He was still catching his own breath, if it were possible that is.

Verias looked ahead with shock. "Thermosphere…"

"It…vanished." Atchibee finished.

"No." Fly Beetle shook. "It literally crumbled away."

"How is that even possible?" Jase inquired meekly.

"Guys…?" Everyone turned their attention back towards Maggie. The youngest of all of them were looking at her brown eyes as they spelled terror. She looked back at them with shrilled worry plastered on her face. "…I don't think this is fun anymore."

Everyone indeed felt her pain and sentiment. What they witnessed, and what they were able to make way through, it was worse than what they imagined. They just looked down at the Trailer with depressed looks on their faces, with Jase turning away and adjusting his glasses.

"For once, Maggie, I completely agree with you."

Esther's eyes narrowed. "All those people…"

A groan was heard from inside the Trailer. They all turned their attention towards the hatch to find one last person getting up through its ladder. Following the arms, it revealed Luke as he finally came around. He strained heavily as he tried to get up and stand on two feet. He was still clutching his stomach, aching like crazy.

"Owww…what the heck happened?" he strained. "Master Riaan didn't say anything about…!" His eyes suddenly widened when he realized what it was. He gasped and picked up on something amidst. "Wait, what the hell happened?!" He looked all around, seeing that he and his Bakugan were both surrounded by a large body of water rather than solid ground. There were no walls; no core; there wasn't anything like Thermosphere around now. He and Abis Omega were in complete shock of what just happened. He looked towards everyone else, who showed nothing less than absolute horror on their faces. If anything, they looked just as disoriented as him. "Guys, what…?"

Esther closed her eyes with a pained look before she chose to face Jase. "How is the Trailer's condition?"

The Colonel gave her a serious look of his own, choosing to move on. "That fall and those shockwaves gave it sustainable injuries during the fall. If it wasn't for our Bakugan, it's be in pieces."

Shawn faced them next. "How far can we go from here?"

"I'm afraid not that far from here. Our power supply was also something we suffered damage from. We can't move very fast from this point on unless we intend to play castaway."

"I see…"

"W-well, do you know where we are?" Maggie shakily asked. "I really wanna go home now."

Jase closed his eyes to think. "I was able to get a quick read as we were making our escape. That plunge took us directly to the bay north of Troposphere, which is supposed to be by the coastline."

"So that escape took us all our max power to get far underground." Fly Beetle deduced. The beetle had to give credit where credit was due. That was so much mileage they had to cover, not to mention that Thermosphere itself was far inland.

"I was able to set coordinates for auto-pilot to direct us there." Jase continued. "But unfortunately, the trip is going to be for a short while to go."

Shawn looked around, seeing crumbling pillars that feel gigantic structures in the distance. Large islands held up by estrange rock formations like floating enchantments were also high above, but otherwise intangible and pointless. His fists balled as he looked distressed. "No matter where we go, nothing's in sight. Are you sure we were carried all the way out here?"

Esther looked at the water all around them. "I can't imagine any other explanation. We've been adrift for a while now it seems if we traveled that far from inland."

"Maybe the underside or far underground, there's pillars and structures that kept it all up." Atchibee said. "Perhaps that explains the water we landed in."

"Makes sense to me." Jelldon said. He looked back, his spongy body quivering as he no longer saw the cliffs.

"At any rate, we were saved from the fall thanks to Esther and Jase's quick thinking." Shawn spoke again.

Jase put both hands to his hips. "What happened? I would've thought the ground was sustainable this far inland."

"Maybe so, but…I think the last of the support beneath Thermosphere gave in."

"Which explains why we fell so far down." Atmos finished.

"But…how?" Maggie questioned.

Esther said nothing to answer, she didn't need to say anything. The answer lied just a few feet away. She turned her head towards Luke, who looked shocked at the look he was given like he had done something wrong. Everyone soon picked up on the message and began to leer at him in disgust and disappointment. Abis Omega even turned towards his partner, looking at him with the same manner everyone else was.

Feeling threatened, Luke took a step back. "…w-wait a sec! I don't know what you're talking about! I was only trying to use the core to teleport us to Earth is all! He helped me adjust the power settings, and-"

"Riaan betrayed and deceived you." Esther's tone, it was cold. Sheer, shrilling cold that was worse than a motherly scolding, harsher than that even. "He made you push the button that made the core self-destruct on itself, and you didn't even question that."

Luke looked horrified. "But I…"

Atchibee stood on Esther's shoulder. "He told you which coordinates to set to make the core collapse. The ground beneath was barely stable as it was, and that explosion shattered what support was left."

"Sounds about right?" Atmos accused. "To think he would make Luke do such a thing."

"I only wished Luke told us about this before going off on his own, maybe then we could've done something about it." Jase grimaced. "…of course now that's just wishful thinking."

"A-and you think it's _my_ fault…?" Luke pointed to himself nervously as he looked at everyone around him. They all fell silent and gave Luke a long, cold stare down that made him feel a cold shoulder emerge from his body. Whatever he was trying to do, he was doing the best he could in scrambling for an excuse, no matter how little it would do. "But Master Riaan said I would…y-yeah! Master Riaan!" He nervously grinned. "He said he would send help, didn't he? Maybe the help was delayed or something, o-or maybe he had them on standby elsewhere."

"Don't you get it, Luke?" Esther groaned. " _We_ were the help."

"W-what…?" His eyes shrunk deeper in horror.

Shawn looked down at the ground in shame. "He must've known we were going to do something about Thermosphere, and we played right into his hands."

"B-but he said we would save all those people from suffering!"

"And that you did."

"But…I…I was only trying to-!"

 _WHAM!_

A harsh punch to the face sent a shock through Luke's body. The man in denial went falling onto his back as Shuji towered over him with angrily pained expression. He looked like he was about to cry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" the Subterra battler roared. "WHAT! THE! HELL?!"

Luke strained to get up, but he was too frightened by Shuji's shouting.

"Do you have any idea on what we just saw?! There are things that we were not supposed to see! We saw a lot of people get crushed and sink! Everything just vanished...BECAUSE OF YOU!" He kicked Luke in the gut, making him grunt and hold on with a pained cry. "And people say _I_ have problems? You're so messed up man! You're just messed up!"

"Shuji!" Fly Beetle exclaimed.

Shuji wanted to beat some sense into Luke so bad for what just happened. He wanted to make him pay so bad for the deaths and the horror he made them all experience, but as much as that sounded enjoyable, just seeing the look on his face was making him look like a monster himself. His shaking fist soon fell to his side. The least he could do was wave Luke off as he turned away.

"You know what…forget it. You're not even worth beating up." He huffed angrily. "Not like it'll change anything anyway."

Luke kept a deeply shocked expression plastered on his face as Shuji was the first to walk pass him. He went down the ladder back into the Trailer as it drifted silently on.

Luke got back to his feet shakily, unwilling to touch where Shuji left a good mark on his face.

Jase was the next to turn away. "Let's go, Maggie. If we stay any longer I might go deaf from this ridiculous noise pollution in the air."

"Jase?" Luke watched as the Ventus battler walked pass him next. He looked ahead, seeing Maggie looking at him with a despondent look. "Maggie…?"

The younger girl was teary eyed as she swallowed another lump. The longer she looked at Luke, the more pain she was feeling. She snuffed her nose up as she mustered the strength to pass by. "Right, Jase. I think I just might get sick."

Luke turned around as Maggie went down the hatch next. "B-but you guys couldn't do anything about it either! This isn't my fault! Right, Shawn?!" He desperately looked towards his life-long best friend for any hopes out there, but all he was getting was a straight face. "Sh-Shawn…?"

The Haos battler frowned in disappointment. "Luke…don't make this any less degrading for you as you are now."

The despairing man gasped at the shrilling horror rising up. Now, it was Shawn who passed him, albeit slower compared to the others. There, as he stood in deep shock, he could barely give out audible words to speak of. There was only one person left who he could look to for hope.

"E-Esther?" He called out to the Darkus girl, who was frowning deeply in angst over the events. "You believe me, don't you…?" He got no response from her. "Esther…?"

The girl gave Luke what could be the coldest stare she's ever given to anybody. She knew many of sins from her home and where she came from, and there were some that she can live with seeing…but when she knew of grave sins when they were dealt, this was by far the true peak of them. Thousands of lives were gone…and who was to blame for their lack of insight? She knew the answer, and the way she looked at Luke confirms it.

With what words came out of her mouth next, it's what sparked the mental breakage beyond the mind's imagination. "…and to think I thought there really was good in you. I was wrong."

Luke stood like a statue out of despair. His world, everything that he knew, from Riaan, to the friends he's made…they were all gone. Time slowed down as he was in shock over the whole event. He stared straight ahead as Esther passed him in slow fashion, unwilling to look him in the eye. She went down the hatch, closing it right over her head.

Luke's eyes began to mist as his fists started balling. "Why…why is everyone hating me…? I don't…I don't understand!"

Abis Omega was on the Trailer, watching his partner with cold snake eyes. "You should know by now…"

"Shut up!" Luke raised his foot angrily, but Abis Omega closed and rolled out of the way to avoid his stomp. "I didn't see you stopping me either! You should've known it was going to go bad!"

"Hey, I warned you like a hundred times! And how many of those times did you really listen?"

"But that's not my fault either!"

Abis Omega turned away. "Hmph! Well too bad, everyone else hates you because of that. Hope you're proud of the choices you've made, _pal_!"

"Don't you dare say another word!" Luke roared angrily. "You didn't do anything either! You're just a weak snake who I should've thrown back into that river a long time ago!"

"Well good, I would've been _so_ happy, because then I wouldn't have to deal with someone with half a mind!"

"Well I…I…" Tears started to run down the sides of Luke's face. He shut his eyes angrily, turning away and balling his fists so tight that circulation was cutting off blood he needed. He slowly sunk to his knees, silently weeping at his own folly. "Why…why…?"

Abis Omega kept himself closed, remaining silent as the oceanic water was treading beneath their mode of transportation.

* * *

Using Luke's bed for the time being, Esther loomed over it as she and Shuji both looked over the body – the sole survivor of the incident. Laying on his back with his eyes closed, Keegan had a deep frown as bandages were on his forehead. Even when comatose, he still had a scowl on his face.

Finally having applied all the medical needs needed, Esther backed away. "There, that should about do it for the time being."

There was a silence that fell as Shuji looked at the arrogant battler he barely defeated. He looked to be in so much pain that it was making him feel like the loss of an appetite wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Maggie always did say he should lose a couple pounds, and he did so throughout this whole journey. In fact, even if his stomach was empty and consuming its own fat, even that sickened him right now.

"So this is it, huh? The lone survivor of Thermosphere." Esther continued to silently mourn for the lives that were lost unintentionally. She could feel the guilt over her shoulders weigh her down like heavy water pouring during rain. "At least we were able to save one."

Shuji slowly nodded. "Yeah…"

Esther looked over to give Shuji a thoughtful look. "If it wasn't for your thoughtfulness, he also wouldn't have made it. Thank you, Shuji."

Shuji kept his morbid frown as he folded his arms. "Yeah, don't mention it…" He held his tongue as he looked over once more, seeing Keegan lying on Luke's bed. "He may have been a jerk and all…but even jerks should know when not to quit…I should know."

"Shuji…"

Appearing in front of the doorway, Maggie scurried over, looking at the group with shock. "You guys, Jase says we're there."

Esther and Shuji looked towards her, showing signs of surprise on their faces.

"He says he wants us to meet him at the bridge. C'mon." Maggie turned and went down the straight hallway. Soon enough, Shuji and Esther both followed along the path and made it towards the bridge. There, they could see Shawn was already there beside Jase as they kept their eyes on the prize.

Shawn turned his head, seeing everyone else – willingly – gathered. "So you guys are here huh?"

"Yes." Esther nodded. "Are we there?"

"Take a look for yourselves." Jase aforementioned their arrival and let everyone turn ahead towards the sight.

It was still a short ways ahead of them, but even from here, they all see that in the distance, there lied a city in chrome, and in what looked like stable condition. But there was something else about it that made it so enticing as well. And it wasn't just the fact that there was some clean water flowing into it seemed, but the fact that high above, they could see that there was an open hole. The hole looked just as big as any other hole in the ground above them. It looked huge that it seemed that if any debris fell, it would only go around Troposphere.

What was even more trancing was that within the surrounding area of it, there was a number of large, ethereal grid-like pillars, encompassing Troposphere's radius it seemed. The pillars all looked hollow as their grids continually went skywards to even more holes surrounding the main hole atop the huge city.

"So that's it? That's Troposphere?" Shuji inquired, looking at the structures with deep scrutiny. "It looks weird."

"That's putting it mildly." Jase looked up as well. "It looks like this city at least has support pillars, so we should be safe."

"Yeah…but what the heck are those things anyway?" Maggie wondered.

"They appear to be artificial pillars. If one loses a leg, sometimes a prosthetic leg can be a replacement, much like that."

"Oh."

Esther glared ahead. "Let's not waste time. Let's try and dock to look around for what we can find for the Trailer."

The Trailer went on, trekking weakly like a tired fish swimming for ages without food itself towards the docks of the city they once visited.

* * *

The Trailer was settled at the front of a makeshift plate of smooth rock that acted as a docking area. It was on the far ends of Troposphere, where it was hardly miles away from flowing water down other waterfalls surrounding its lustrous glamour.

Once fastened thanks to some rope they had, everyone exited the Trailer, still holding its tank mode in the events of an escape like before. They all left for shore…even Luke. However, unlike everyone, Luke was dragging his heels far behind the rest. He still had stained tears in his eyes from before. It looked like he was sulking for hours.

Maggie put her hands to her hips. "Hey now, it looks like Troposphere is okay!"

"Don't jinx it, Maggie." Jase doubted. "Even a beautiful rose still bears its thorns."

"Jase is right. There might be some matters that have changed." Esther said. "If what Riaan said was true, weren't there concentrations of Devil Miasma here as well?"

He put a hand to his chin. "That would explain why we aren't seeing so many people then. They must have relocated somewhere."

"So then what do we do from here?" Maggie inquired. "Is it safe even?"

"Hard to say. I think at the very least we should still look around to find materials we can procure."

Shuji nodded. "Gotcha…but, uh, this time…should we stick closer to each other now?"

Jase smirked. "Live and learn. Exactly."

Everyone continued their trek forward, making way from the pier into the city. As they went on, Luke slowly dragged himself to a stop just where the docking area stopped. He looked down at the ground in deep shame, whereas the others went on without him.

The only one who took notice, or care for that matter, was Esther. "Luke, are you coming, or what?" she asked in a scolding tone.

Luke refused to look her in the eye. "No, I don't wanna. I'm just going to get ridiculed for things I didn't know."

"Luke…"

"There you are! You idiot!" A stern, cold voice came from behind them. Luke and Esther turned back towards the sound that came from the dock's walkway.

As everyone went on, they were painfully oblivious as Esther and Luke were face to face with Luka as he stared at Luke cold in the eyes.

Luke slowly turned to stare at him with deep, deadly shock. "You…" When he heard that sound; that very noise he heard from before that gave him headaches back in the corridor rung like bells once more. He pointed at Luka accusingly like he did a crime. "You're the voice that was inside my head!"

"Tch, took you that long to put two and two together, huh?" Luka scoffed.

Luke balled his fists angrily. "You! What's going on?! Where's Master Riaan now?!"

"Even after he shot you down, you _still_ call him 'Master'? I'm not sure if I'm supposed to pity you or feel sorry for your stupidity…no, nevermind. Pitying monsters like you is just a waste of time."

"'Shot me down'…?" Luke's eyes widened. "Wait! So he really _did_ want me to kill Thermosphere?!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious! Took you this long to realize it!" Luka snarled with disgust. "If only I was able to get there sooner, then none of this would've happened!"

Alto Brontes popped open on his shoulder. "Oh come now, what happened, happened." He swayed. "After all, all things considered, we did warn him, Luka."

"…you're right. If anyone's to blame for the lives lost, it's this guy in front of us."

Luke began to bear his teeth as his eyes started to mist. "S-so then you're blaming me, too?!"

"Of course it's your fault, moron. Don't even try to blame it on anyone but yourself. You didn't even think about the consequences before you even laid foot in that room."

"But…it's not my fault! Master Riaan, he-!"

"He's the one who you can't understand!" Luka snapped. "You just wanted to go home and not think about anything but the past! Well I hate to be a baron of bad news, but the Master Riaan you once knew…he's been nothing but an undercover liar this entire time!"

"Shut up! What do you know about him that I don't!" Luke pulled out Abis Omega, holding him between his fingers. "You better tell me or else…"

Luka scoffed. "So we're doing that then? Fine by me."

 _ **Luke: 100% Luka: 100%**_

"Gate Card, set!" Luke threw his Gate Card down first. The blue shockwave went outwards, dissipating into nothing. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

In a blue glow on the pier, Abis Omega appeared in coils and adjusted to make his long slithery body arch and sneer.

"So that's it then…then go!" Luka threw his Bakugan next. "Bakugan, brawl! Alto Brontes, stand!"

In a bright light, Alto Brontes' feet planted firmly on the ground. He held a bright smile that was borderline sinister.

 **Abis Omega: 350 Alto Brontes: 600**

Luke reached down towards the card. "Gate Card open! Aquos Reactor!" The card beneath his Bakugan glowed, showing the reactor insignia and background. The water beside Abis Omega and Alto Brontes began to spout geysers, which rained water that sprinkled on Abis Omega. As his body was enhanced with a blue aura, his power level grew from **350** to **650**.

"Is that all?" Luka sneered.

"We're not done! Ability activate, **Fin Melee!** " Abis Omega charged at Alto Brontes, his power level shooting up to **850** as his tail swung around in a blue streak.

Luka made no effort in making his arm containing his Bakumeter go up. "Stop them cold. Ability activate, **Shining Nightmare!** "

Brontes' four arms exerted four glowing energies that evolved into silver blades with yellow trimminf. As his power level jumped all the way to **1000** , he crossed them and waited for Abis Omega to draw closer. As the serpent swung his fin-like tail, Brontes twisted his upper body and did a full spin. Not only did he completely bypass Fin Melee, but the other blades, cleaved into Abis Omega, sending him flying backwards in searing pain.

"What?!" Luke gasped.

"Not even worth the effort." Luka begrudgingly scowled.

Luke's eyes were shrinking by the second. For a moment, he flinched as Abis Omega fell onto the pier with a harsh thud. The rattling made even his own heart stop. As he looked ahead, he saw his Bakugan straining to get up as he suffered a harsh blow.

Slowly, Luke began to stammer back to his feet. "No…no! Get up, right now!" He snapped, making Abis Omega groan louder as he tried to fight through the pain.

Luka's eyes closed. "Do it."

Brontes didn't waste time allowing Abis to get up. He slashed his outer arms in an X-formation, making trails follow that sliced into him. He screamed out in pain as he glowed bright blue and went back to ball form. Luke gasped and looked down as his life gauge dropped to _**70%**_.

Alto Brontes went back to ball form, easily caught by his battle partner without so much as a smile.

"But…how?" Luke exasperated.

"It's simple…you and that pathetic snake of yours are both too weak. You're not even worth the effort."

Luke stood back up tall and balled his fists "No you're lying! We _are_ strong! We defeated Rogue Zero all those times!"

"Only because you had someone watching your back the whole time." Luka interceded. "…but now I ask you, what's it like to be alone? Now you get what I meant before you sat your clumsy step in Solaris?" He pulled out another Gate Card, throwing it out himself. The card went out and dissipated into a yellow shockwave across the ground. "Let's finish this, Brontes! Bakugan, brawl!"

Alto Brontes once again arose, cackling his snickering laughter, while standing at **600**.

Abis Omega remained on the ground as he still grimaced from that last blow. "Luke…" He was picked up by him, though he was met with his angered stare.

"Shut it! Alright?! We're winning this thing and proving I'm not the fool here! Everyone get off my back! Bakugan, brawl!"

Abis Omega was once again thrown out to battle. He arose with a hiss at **350**.

"Why can't you just accept the truth already?! You're nothing but a weakling who picked the wrong Bakugan and side to favor!" Luka scolded.

"No I did not!" Luke cried, his eyes misting in despair. "We did just fine, and I don't need someone who doesn't know anything about me judging me!"

"Yet you don't hold anything against that liar?"

Luke's teeth gritted in searing annoyance. He's just about had it with however this guy was. He may not know him, but he knew one thing, and that he was being made fun of. Everyone's left him; he was all alone; Esther was watching from afar; it was all a big mess, and he wasn't having it. With a violent shout of anguish, he raised his arm to unleash two abilities that overlapped.

"Double ability, activate! **Dry World** , plus Fusion Ability, **Blue Mega!** "

Abis Omega hunched over and raised his head high, exerting a loud shriek as the seawater all around him was erupting. It poured into a swirling mass that tower above Alto Brontes. The Bakugan looked up as all the water became a tornado of seawater that soon dissipated, revealing Abis Omega inside of a glowing blue sphere of water. It was shimmering like crystal water thanks to the fusion ability.

 **Abis Omega: 350 (+200 +200) = 750 Alto Brontes: 600 (-200 -100) = 300**

"FINISH HIM!" Luke desperately shouted. Abis Omega did as told and went shooting down at Alto Brontes. One way or another, he wasn't gonna be made a fool of again.

Luka stretched his arm out ahead. "Gate Card, open! Silent Hanger!"

As Abis Omega went shooting down, Alto Brontes offered nothing to the likes of anybody. Instead, he remained silent as the Gate Card opened beneath. As it revealed itself, Abis Omega was so close until some odd force stopped him in place, as though time completely froze him in his tracks. Even the water bubble he was in was completely frozen, a prisoners of time itself.

Luke gasped. "No…!"

"How naïve. You're so focused on winning and getting your Bakugan to do as you say that you're not even opening your eyes anymore." Luka scolded.

"Wha…what's going on! Tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell you. You won't pay attention anyway."

"I said tell me~!"

Luka showed one more ability, carrying his straight face once again. "Ability activate, **Atmosphere!** "

Alto Brontes lifted his arms and had his four hands flipped up. Materializing above the palms were four silver spinning gyros with golden blades on them. In a way, like small planets with saws. He reached out, sending them all at the sphere of water.

 **Abis Omega: 750 (-400) = 350 Alto Brontes: 300 (+400) = 700**

"ABIS!" Luke cried in terror moments before the sharp gyros all came from different directions. They cut straight through the shimmering cold water with great precision, making the water bubble burst with Abis Omega in the dead center, the few more remaining went everywhere, flying in like a swarm that cut deeply into the Bakugan. Out of shock, time slowed down as Abis Omega found everything going white around him.

"So…powerful…" The poor Bakugan didn't stand as chance as he fell straight down. Before he landed on the ground, his body went into a blue sphere once more as went to Luke's feet.

Luke's fingers were twitching profusely as he was staring ahead, his life gauge dropping to _**0%**_ just like that.

Luka closed his eyes once more, showing no remorse over his landslide victory. "As I thought, you're too naïve. Maybe if you had tried like you did with Maximus, then maybe you would've gotten a few good hits in."

"SHUT UP!" Now completely blinded by his own delusions, Luke pulled out his sword and went diving at Luka.

"Luke, stop!" Esther reached out towards him, but she was too late. Luke roared ferally as he blindly rushed for Luka.

Luke slashed at him, but he simply leaned to the side. He pivoted and swung again, but Luke effectively dodged by leaning again. "Stop it! Make this all stop right now!" he yelled with a maniacal plea on his face. He wasn't even sane enough to realize what he was doing.

With effortless movements, he leaned left and right, dodging all of Luke's attacks. One slash after the other, Luke was tiring himself out for no reason. It was pointless, just like his denial. As Luke came around for one more swing upfront, Luka reached to the scabbard he had and pulled out his own energy sword. The molecules that vibrated made up the blade that he held, and he use it to block Luke's simple sword. The two were in a moments confrontation before Luka swung clean through. The overpowered Luke went flying backwards and fell on the floor, where his own blade was sliced in half clean through. The pointed tip pierced the ground, while the other half slid right to his side.

Luka approached the defeated man as he withdrew his weapon. "You've gravely misjudged your own chances. You're not just scum…you're worse than scum."

Luke tried to stand up once more, but he found that easier said than done. As he looked up, he could feel his muscles stiffen, like he was paralyzed by fear. His heart raced as he saw the grim look on Luka, the terrorizing sensation of when he was attacked by those forbidden cards. "No…get away from me…get away from me!"

"Seems you need to learn the hard way then." He looked up towards Alto Brontes, who was still in his true form still. "Alto Brontes. Do it."

Luke looked towards Alto Brontes, watching as the cackling Bakugan moved his hands up. Without a word to say, the bizarre eyes of this Bakugan began to glow bright yellow. Large, shimmering waves expanded outwards, reaching towards Luke as he covered up, unable to escape what terrible fate was to become of him.

Everything for him then on faded to black.

* * *

 **Here's a nice chapter for the middle of May. Hope you guys were enthused with it for the most part. I would like to say I hope you enjoyed, but this chapter would be anything but. Luke's gone off the deep end out of denial, and now lives were lost because of hos selfish decisions. Now I know what I did here was perhaps graphic, but let's keep in mind that Mechtavius Destroyer destroyed Bakugan City with children in it that one episode, so you can say that it was fair.**

 **So now we're getting deeper with Luka and who and what he is. Next chapter, I can't say much because I don't want to spoil what I have planned for Luke and Abis Omega, but we'll be getting a little into the planet's physiology and Riaan's intentions.**

 **I got a crazy work schedule going on, so it'll still be awhile after alternating to the next part of my other story. So until then, hope you review and leave your thoughts on my storytelling skills! :)**


	17. The Path We Make Here On

It was dark, dreary. It felt so cold that one wished they were wearing a jacket. Was this the arctic, or perhaps night? It was too hard to tell, but the black void containing someone didn't mean it was a lonely place.

' _ **Gnnnngh…**_ _'_ A tired groan came from the space. Luke began to come around once more, feeling nothing but a splitting headache. _'_ _ **Where…where am I…? Wait, what happened?**_ _'_ He tried to look around, but all he saw was nothing but a black void everywhere. _'_ _ **Am I…am I really…?**_ _'_

Another groan came from beside him, this one all too similar for him as well. _'_ _ **Oww…man, what just hit me?**_ _'_

Luke looked over, his eyes widening as he saw his Bakugan in his massive, slithery form. _'_ _ **Abis!**_ _'_

' _ **Huh?**_ _'_ The Aquos Bakugan looked down at his partner, seeing how small he was compared to him. _'_ _ **Wait…Luke?**_ _'_

' _ **Yeah, it's me.**_ _'_ His brow furrowed. _'_ _ **Where are we? And why are you in that form when we aren't battling anymore?**_ _'_ Then he realized something else important. _'_ _ **Wait! Why are he hearing without moving our mouths?!**_ _'_

' _ **Beats the heck out of me. The last thing I remember was…**_ _'_

It was low, very low, but the two were beginning to hear it grow. It came from in front, getting them to look around a few moments before the cackling laughter began to ring familiar, and extremely unpleasant tones, for both Luke and Abis Omega.

Luke's spine began to stiffen. _'_ _ **Wait, that laughing…**_ _'_

' _ **Surprise~!**_ _'_ The all too familiar voice echoed. Slowly, something faded in front of them. It was much taller than Luke, and just a little taller in terms of height for Abis Omega. The Bakugan fading in revealed to be the certain someone who had a smile on his face.

And in front of him, the Bakugan was accompanied by Luka, who stared coldly at them.

' _ **Y-you!**_ _'_ Luke snapped. _'_ _ **What the heck is going on?**_ _'_

Luka offered no input. Instead, he frowned heavily at Luke and the weak serpent that was his partner. _'_ _ **Hmph, you sure jump the gun even in a subconscious. Are all you humans this brash, or is it just you?**_ _'_

Luke was at a loss for words. _'_ _ **Subconscious…?**_ _'_

Abis Omega shot leers at them. _'_ _ **Alright, so what do you yahoos want? How the heck did we get here, and more importantly, what the heck is going on around here?!**_ _'_

Brontes once again chuckled. They fell silent as their attention went towards the supposed maniacal Bakugan. _'_ _ **Sit back, and enjoy the view~.**_ _'_ He moved his hands forward, all four beginning to slowly wave about through the atmosphere. From Brontes' eyes, a bright flash turned everything white.

Luke and Abis Omega covered up the best they could, screaming out as the light engulfed them entirely. Everything fell silent as the white took over.

* * *

The scenery in the room began to dissipate, white soon fading to reveal the inside of the Trailer. In the window's reflection, it showed Luka as everything outside looked so dark. He stood with Alto Brontes, but something was wrong.

' _ **Wait…what now?**_ _'_ Luke questioned. _'_ _ **Why do I look like that guy who beat me?**_ _'_

"Luka!"

The man turned on remote, facing the room's open door. On the other end, Esther was present and standing at attention. "I heard you. No need to shout." The body said. "What is it now?"

"Everyone came back with what supplies they could scrounge. They want us to catch up and talk to you." She answered.

"Give me a minute."

Esther nodded in understanding. With nothing else to say, she turned and walked away, leaving the door to close.

' _ **Wait, what's going on? Why did Esther just call me Luka? Aren't I Luke?**_ _'_ Luke questioned.

' _ **I don't know. Last I checked, I don't remember feeling so empty.**_ _'_ Abis answered.

"You can hear, can't you, Luke and friend?" Luka said, answering the figment inside his head. "You're in this room, right next to this guy."

' _ **Wait, what guy…**_ _'_ Once again, the body turned away from the doorway to the beds. The voice inside the body's head ell silent with shock as they saw three bodies lying down. On the bed that was supposed to be Luke's bunk, Keegan lied with bandages on his forehead, having been treated by the others and in his hospitalized state. Whereas on the bed that was Shawn's bunk, it was Luke, and on the pillow next to him was Abis Omega in ball form, but opened and looking out like a light. Luke's shock only grew. _'_ _ **Isn't that-?!**_ _'_

"Your bodies, I know." Luka answered.

' _ **But wait, I don't understand! If our bodies are right there, then how come we're…?**_ _'_

"That would be me." Alto Brontes answered.

' _ **You?**_ _'_ Abis Omega replied.

"We used Alto Brontes powers to synchronize your consciences into my own. In other words, you're nothing more than voices inside my head."

' _ **You…took our minds away from our bodies?**_ _'_ Luke asked.

"That's one way to look at it. I was able to get through to your mind this way back on New Vestroia, but all that did was bring confusion to you. So we tried doing the reverse, and now it's your head that's inside my own."

Luke and Abis Omega were at a complete loss for what they could do about the whole situation. It was bizarre, and in a blunt terminology, supernatural. They heard about psychic powers, and Luke's seen magic before on Earth. It still amazed him how magicians could do all that, but this defeated everything he knew about the concept of magic as a whole.

Luke began to grow nervous. _'_ _ **Wait, why are you doing this?! Put me back!**_ _'_

Luka huffed. "Don't get ahead of yourself. You've done enough of that already." He paused. "No. As annoying as it is, I think you need to see through my perspective for a change than look in those dull marbles."

' _ **What are you gonna do to us?**_ _'_ Abis Omega inquired.

"Nothing. It's not like I intend to kill you in your sleep. I'm not that unruly, even I have morals. Now how about you keep quiet and for once pay attention to what's going to happen. You and that human reject."

They fell silent as they watched through Luka's point of view. He drew away from all the unconscious bodies in the room and walked back towards the doorway. He walked down the short hall to the hatch that lied atop the ceiling. Esther was waiting in attention, staring at Luka with a serious face.

"Did everything work out?"

Luka nodded. "Don't worry. They're stable for now."

Esther returned the nod. "Then let's get going."

She and Luka thus made way up the short ladder to the hatch above. It propped open, where they were instantly met with a cooling sea breeze. The sound of waves were crashing up against certain docks, while the Trailer was still anchored like a boat would be. They both made it to the top of the Trailer, where they could see Troposphere, as well as the massive hole that was wide open to show sunlight pouring down, making the light blue chrome all over the city glisten, like some paradise in hell.

' _ **Not bad.**_ _'_ Abis Omega marveled.

' _ **Yeah.**_ _'_ Luke agreed. He took a moment before he spoke up again. _'_ _ **Wait, why did you take away our minds again?**_ _'_

' _ **I wouldn't have to if it wasn't for your stupidity.**_ _'_ Luka answered telepathically back.

' _ **But…I don't understand.**_ _'_

Luka sighed. _'_ _ **While you guys were biding time for your escape, I was still fending against that snobby Rogue Zero guy. I manage to muster up an escape of my own and get close enough to where I was able to get to the windows of the tower. When I saw Riaan and the rest of his gang there and heading to Thermosphere, I had a bad feeling since you of all people happen to have an affiliation with him.**_ _'_

' _ **But…he said he'd…**_ _'_

' _ **Send help? Yeh, I thought as much, but the truth is there's no cure for dealing with Devil Miasma. The only way you can get rid of it is if you expunge it with a strong force…an explosion for that matter.**_ _'_

Luke began to feel irritated. _'_ _ **But why didn't you tell me?**_ _'_

' _ **Please, like you would have believed me anyway. You were so lost at that point you didn't even listen to me when I tried to warn you. Now look at what's happened. Thermosphere is destroyed.**_ _'_

He was right. Luke was too selfish and blind, but he didn't feel anything like that. He was confused especially, but being told of all this was making his heart sink. Unable to find a rebuttal, he fell silent in guilt.

' _ **Tch, whatever. Just keep quiet and listen.**_ _'_ Luka warned.

"Are you coming?" Esther asked, beginning to walk forward.

Luka didn't offer any words of response. He followed behind, where Esther lead him off the equipment and onto the docks. She and Luka reconvened with the others at the dock's base, all of them standing with varied expression.

"Alright, he's here." Esther turned towards Luka. "This is the one I told you about."

Shuji scoffed. "Heh, so you're the guy who put that jerk down?" he chuckled. "And here I thought you were just a jerk."

"Takes one to no one." Luka responded, making Shuji nervously back down.

"We were able to bring the supplies we were able to scavenge throughout the city." Jase said, holding up a few materials in bags. Not just him, but Shawn as well. "This should be enough to last us for the time being."

"It's not much considering we had to be out of sight the entire time." Shawn said. "But we were able to get some water and food."

Maggie sighed in relief. "I thought I was gonna die. My stomach has been aching for something to eat all day."

Esther turned towards Luka. "We were able to put most of the stock in the Trailer already. This is just enough for what you wanted to discuss with us, right?"

He nodded. "Right." He stepped forward to look at everyone. "However, I trust you all want answers, right? I may not be able to apply as much as you might like…but since you're here, I guess there isn't much choice."

Shuji folded his arms. "Well no duh there. We've made it this far."

"Yeah, if we wanna get out of here, I say we should know something about this freaky land, too!" Maggie chimed.

Jase had his arms behind his backs. "I'll hold my skepticism for now. There are theories I want to confirm as well, so I'll cooperate for now."

Shawn offered no input. He remained quiet as everyone else was all for it.

"Alright then. Trust or not, if you wish to learn the truth, then follow me." Luka went off pass the group. Though skeptical, it wasn't like they had much to go off of anyway. They didn't have much information other than Riaan was a traitor. Or so they think. Ultimately, they all chose to follow, with Esther on tow.

* * *

The large city of Troposphere was for the most part the same as it has been, but ultimately, people were looking less active. They were doing well for what is the most part, and lots more are up and about…but the streets that were complete rivers were almost completely bare. It was only a few watercraft or hovercraft materials up and about, but nevertheless, still functioning well.

Looking from the edge of an alley, Jase peered over with a distinguished frown. "Seems the populace condition hasn't changed much." He muttered to himself He looked back to everyone, where Esther got up.

"How is it looking?"

"No different from our last venture."

"You mean the one back on New Vestroia or an hour ago?" Maggie snickered.

Jase smirked. "Well considering the 'last time' was around an hour ago, Maggie, yes. That would be it."

Maggie puffed her cheeks in a girly pout. "Colonel!"

Luka turned away. "Over here. I know a subtle place." He went deeper into the alleyway, where he looked at the wall in front of him. It was connecting the two buildings that they were in between. He looked at everyone, frowning. "Stay close."

Everyone did as they were told and closed in. They watched Luka turn and walk into the wall. To one's shock, they would've expected to see him bump into it. But in actually, it rippled like water as he walked through it.

"Woah! You see that?!" Maggie chirped.

"He just went through." Jelldon gasped.

Jase put a hand to his chin. "A secret passage. I see."

"Sounds like a trap to me." Atchibee said. "Are we really sure about this?"

Esther glared ahead. "Yes. As far as what's happened, I think we have a right place to know of all this."

"Then let's go." Jase was the first to walk into the wall, where it rippled behind him. The next was Shawn, and then Esther. The next were Shuji and Maggie.

When they made it to the other side, they found themselves inside what was a shock to them entirely. As they all looked around, they could see that all around, light blue chrome walls were present, but the entire veiling had multiple edges and was stain glass. All around, it was more like a small lounge type of place, where there was one large circular table that was white in the center, with many plates on the floor where stools or chairs could be. Otherwise, there wasn't much commodity at all. Not a very lively place one might say.

"Where…are we?" Shuji inquired. "This a conference room or something?"

"No, not exactly." Luka answered. "This place doesn't have an owner, and no one knows about it since it was closed off. Officials of Troposphere used to come here for secret meetings regarding the city's engineering and business. But it's been forgotten for some time. So whenever I'm here, I always use this as my hideout."

"That explains how and why you stuck around Troposphere then." Jase said.

"Exactly. The stain glass ceiling refracts and absorbs light to give the illusion of a building. The fact that there's other buildings next to it and around leaves it impossible to guess."

"And I take it this is also the only place where no one's watching you, right?" Shawn inquired.

Luka scoffed. "Well you sure catch on."

Everyone followed him as he made way to the table. He went to one end, where he got near the plate. As though it reacted to sensory, the massive white plate arose, revealing it to be a stool top that levitated.

"Awesome!" Shuji marveled.

"Boooo. No beanbags?" Maggie berated.

"Just take what you can get." Luka insisted coldly.

Shawn showed a frown as he stared at him. "Well he certain has hospitality." He muttered to Verias.

"Shawn…?" the Haos Bakugan looked up towards his partner. Shawn walked over with everyone else and finally found a seat. The whole time, he was less curious and more on a stern note. The look on his face showed it. He was not so happy.

Everyone found a seat that floated, and they got comfortable on the white leather. It wasn't too hard but not too soft either. It was evenly spaced so no one would be crowded. Once situated, the group gathered got their belongings and sat the small bags of groceries down in front.

Shuji licked his lips at something that looked like a premade wrap. "Man, I'm starving! Ahhhh." He took one massive bite, almost ripping it completely apart. The bits of his face had leafy greens and what meets were available. "Mmm, not too shabby!" he muffled. "Tastes like beef!"

"Oh finally!" Maggie picked up her sub, which she took a big chunk out of. Like Shuji, she had stains on her face as she ate with what energy she had in her.

Everyone began to eat at the table. Even Jase was appropriately having some salad with a pasta dish in plastic. Esther had a no different diet going for her. And Shawn was another story. Just a couple of protein bars he was able to scrounge, but enough to render him satisfied.

As they were all enjoying their meals, the five Bakugan popped open, gathering like a small group for themselves.

"Humans can be so desperate." Atchibee said.

"Well yeah…I-I guess you're right." Jelldon agreed. "I mean Maggie worked hard to find that."

"To think we had to use underhanded thieving from markets." Atmos said. "I know this may come off as hypocritical, but I don't think I can sleep tonight."

Fly Beetle turned to look at him. "Hey, c'mon Atmos. Don't be like that. Gotta get by somehow, right?"

"Well, I suppose…"

"Besides, something's better than nothing." Verias said. "Humans need food and water, and they haven't found much since coming to our planet. At the very least, we should look out for them in that way. They're our partners after all." Partners. People who stuck by each other no matter how strained. Was it complicated that the definition didn't exactly meet how everyone felt right now. With Luke…predisposed, and everyone else so strained, there was little to make do. Not to mention, and importantly, Shawn looked less willing to speak up for a time.

"Well I don't know about you, but just what exactly are humans able to consume you think?" Atchibee inquired. "From what I've seen, it's almost…anything edible…?"

Fly Beetle turned away with a sigh. "Well if you ask me, I say that's something we'd rather not know."

Esther looked up from her meal, staring at Luka with a serious face. "We appreciate your hospitality for our situation." She started, getting everyone to look at her. "But I believe that there are questions that we have for you."

Luka crossed his arms. "Hmph, figures as much. Well I can't say that I blame you." He looked at everyone, giving them all the same look of his regular face. "Where do I start?"

"A little about yourself would really be appreciated." Maggie chimed.

"Yeah!" Shuji swallowed. "Just who are you anyway?"

Jase had his own sense of curiosity, but he held his tongue as he leered at Luka.

Luka kept his arms folded as he started. "Hm, forgot to say pretty please? Well whatever. My name is Luka Strider. We've met before, but I never intended to get any of you in this mess."

"Speaking of something so trivial in the past only means so much in the present." Jase answered.

"So what are you anyway?" Maggie asked. "It's weird having someone siding with humans when they're alien."

Luka scoffed. "Says the little half-pint with a giant monster on her shoulder."

"Hey!"

' _Well, he's got us there.'_ Shawn thought. "Are you from here at all?"

Luka looked towards him. "You really want to know? I'm sure there would be some form of debate brought up if where I cam from matters to you."

"Well we'll find out if you tell us."

Jase glared at Luka, getting his attention. "I don't think we need to guess…I think I've already figured it out."

Everyone looked towards Jase with shock on their faces.

"Colonel! You do?!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Well, so to say from experience in my case…"

Luka shot Jase his own interested look. "So you say."

The Ventus battler looked ever so nonchalant with all the attention he was getting from his peers. "Well it's not like others to pick out traits that can be so readable, let alone undisclosed. It's merely a matter of observation. For example, that sword you carry." His glance went down to the massive scabbard that went down to Luka's side. "That material clearly isn't from Earth. We haven't fully finished prototypes of that kind of weaponry. Esther did say that it was some kind of sword made from rapid-moving ions."

Esther nodded. "As far as what I able to tell, that's what it looked like to me."

Luka didn't seem at all amused. "Alright then. Anything else?"

Jase furrowed his brow. "An important trait."

"What?"

"Your eyes."

At the note pointed out, everyone looked at Luka closer. When they saw his green eyes, they didn't realize it until now, but they were different to a slight degree. As far as color and shape, it was all there, but there was no light shining off the sclera. As far as what they have seen, they see a man without conscience.

Maggie put a hand to her chin and gave him a deep, skeptical look. "Hmmm…now that you mention it, he does look a little different." She hummed.

Shuji scooted off from the side, giving a raised brow of his own. "Yeah, now I see it." He took a closer look, noticing his skin tone was a little brighter in hue, as was the skin. The hair was almost like Luke's as well, if not for taking into account much duller of a hue it had. "Alright bud, you wanna start talking or what?"

Luka wasn't fazed in the slightest. "Your sense of impatience is going to put your ass on that floor if you don't give me my space." He threatened.

Both shriveled and veered back as they could feel an angry aura seething from him. It was like he attempted to incinerate them with words alone.

"At any rate…" Jase continued. "Mira Clay from the Battle Brawlers has these traits in coming. To happenstance, are you perhaps from…"

"Vestal?" Luka finished. He looked away, bearing no guilt whatsoever. "Not bad for human insight. Looks like you've been doing homework."

"Well I'm no expert on biology myself." Jase smirked.

' _ **Vestal?**_ _'_ Luke questioned. _'_ _ **What is that? Some kind of planet?**_ _'_

' _ **Yeah, I remember those beings. Not a friendly welcome from our experience.**_ _'_ Abis Omega could still remember when he and the other Bakugan those many years ago were still having been evolved from the time Vestroia finished its Wonder Revolution, when Drago had become the core. A few years after that, he could still remember being in the same place Luke and Esther met him, and just like before, he was a ball. A first – and very unpleasant – experience.

' _ **Shut up, both of you!**_ _'_ Luka snapped, silencing them in their shock.

"But it doesn't make sense." Esther argued. "If you're from Vestal, then what are you doing off your planet?"

Luka shrugged. "The same way you all got to New Vestroia. By complete coincidence. A portal."

"What's Vestal?" Maggie asked.

"Well as far as what information in archives, we know Vestal is an overpopulated planet. But anything beyond that is unsure." Jase answered.

Luka folded his arms tighter. "Well you're right about one thing." He mused. "It definitely is overpopulated. Guess you can say we have a lot in common with you guys. You see, Vestal isn't as temperamental as you guys. We don't wage civil war, and all that's been going for us is our technology and spawning like cockroaches under rocks. I'm surprised the planet's resources hasn't dried out just yet."

"Well we're not here to be fascinated by your home." Shawn sniped. "That's not the reason we're here."

"Shawn!" Esther berated.

Luka looked at Shawn with the same cold look he gives to everyone. "It's fine, sorry I suppose. Now where was I?...alright then, suppose I should start from the beginning then." He took a moment of silence to collect himself before he chose to begin his tale. "Well, like anyone else, I was as carefree as ever on Vestal. However, that was before my parents were lost in an accident that took the railway system they were flying on into a plunge."

A small silence fell for the abrupt footnote. They weren't sure what to say, nor even know what they possibly could account for. Imagining if their families were in some flying vehicle that malfunctioned and shot a nosedive into water really wasn't a pleasant image. They could only imagine how hard it was on Luka.

"I…see." Esther frowned. "Our condolences."

"Yeah…" Shuji said grimly.

Jase offered no words of encouragement, but he felt Shawn's own empathy resonating, as did Maggie's, and he adjusted his glasses. "Go on."

"Even before my parents' untimely death, I wasn't really what you would call the social type. I never had friends, and I was essentially alone the whole time. I managed what I could with what welfare and however I was able to. But that all changed when a distortion somewhere made Vestal known to Bakugan."

"A distortion to Bakugan?" Atchibee questioned.

"I've heard about this from international alliances." Jase said. "According to the origins, Bakugan came to earth as cards rained down. How they got there was a mystery to most folks…but a selective few and other known researchers concluded that it was by Doctor Michael's crossing space."

"Yeah, I think I heard about that, too." Shawn said. "Right after, wasn't that when Bakugan came around?"

"Precisely." Jase looked towards Luka. "I can only assume that energy happened to leak over to your planet as well, am I right?"

"As accurate as any assumption can get in this predicament." Luka responded. "However, I'm afraid that due to those events, that's what happened to draw in the monster himself."

"The 'monster'?" Maggie questioned. She looked towards Jelldon, who shared her scared expression. They looked back at him to see what would be said next.

"You're aware of the fact that when Bakugan came around and left Vestroia, that's when the distortion wave was transmitted not just to our planets, but this energy was picked up by someone else. Someone who has a keen connection with these creatures apparently." He took a pause to allow his arms to loosen. He looked at everyone as they were trying to figure out what it was he meant. But from his face, they didn't like where this would be going. "The very monster that your damn idiot just so happened to look up to so bad that he lost all perception of everything else."

Shawn's eyes narrowed. He could feel the air stiffen around them as a dread began to crawl through their veins. His hair would be standing on end if it weren't for his clothes anchoring them down. Of course the same couldn't be said for goosebumps.

"Riaan."

Luke once again gasped inside the psyche.

Luka closed his eyes, offering nothing but flat notes of silence to fall. This was the only answer anyone needed to know.

"He was at Vestal as well?" Esther asked.

"So then that must mean he was able to make a link to both Earth _and_ Vestal it seems." Jase deduced.

"If that's true, there's no telling exactly how many times he crossed over to how many other planets." Shawn deduced. "But if it were those two, just how many times exactly did you think?"

"Once."

Everyone's possible assumptions were brought to a grinding halt upon Luka's reply. They looked towards him, his face brimming with seriousness.

"Once. That's as far as I know. Vestal was nowhere near as concentrated to Bakugan as Earth was. In fact, it was so low that he didn't do anything about it until the populace incident. It may have been around the time Vestal's King Zenoheld ordered to find and colonize on New Vestroia."

"He waited _that_ long?" Verias inquired.

"Yeah…and it just so happens that it was on New Vestroia as well that I finally realized the horrific truth of what he wanted…"

* * *

 _Alpha City, New Vestroia. It was a large dome-like area full of artificially clean air, with nothing but serenity at its finest. The planet was ripe, and life as everyone knew it was essentially populated with all these pets that are called 'Bakugan'. It was still something new to behold, but for the past two weeks, life as a whole has been going moderately well._

 _All around, banners were put up, and people were loving all these Bakugan that are used in the battlefields. In one screen showed a video footage of an earlier segment of the finals, where Spectra and Helios used a_ _ **General Quasar**_ _that ripped across the ground, reducing the incoming Pyrus Saurus to nothing but remnants in the broiling blast of fire._

 _Propaganda of Bakugan was all the rage, not that many mind. Making use of these videos as an excuse to make money were wealthy vendors, and others followed along. After all, it's not everyday someone gets a pet monster to do battle._

 _Walking casually through the streets, people were steering clear and out of the way of someone who was bumping into people abruptly. Some groceries fell out as a kid brushed pass a guy._

" _Gah!" The guy bent over to pick up his fallen groceries. "What the-?!" He turned sharply to face the kid. "Hey, kid!"_

 _The red-haired kid stopped in his tracks and turned to look over his shoulder. His green eyes were glaring daggers that threatened the man to keep quiet. "What do you want?" he sniped._

 _The guy was taken back by his tone. The kid snorted and trudged on without a care to the world._

 _Luka Strider. 11-years-old, one year after he lost his parents. His red hair at the time was a lot like Spectra's, but shorter and more forward. He had on a white shirt that was over a thin, worn down black cotton jacket with a gray hood. He adorned gray pants as well, with worn out brown boots to boot. He was nothing but a punk, and really, why did he care? Why should he to be more precise. He offered nothing, was given nothing, and that was just his business._

 _He was making way down towards the more populated districts of Alpha City, where there, he could be in the crowd more. He hated it. He really did, but why he did such a thing made no sense. The best that could've been offered was something that had him centered to a place where he had nothing to do._

 _He, as well as the crowd he followed in, were standing before a massive facility where so much space was taken up. "They sure like going big." He scoffed. "Better have some snacks here." The crowd began to move into the building's front, and all of the bumping was getting to Luka. 'Gngh! Damnit, do these idiots know what space is? No wonder why I signed up for this.'_

 _The crowd stopped at the front, where the guards began to speak._

" _You are all now about to enter what was the revolution that enabled us to understand and help us embark on this journey." A small video hologram of Professor Clay above them all projected a smile of promise as he spoke. "With the help of everyone in this project, we were finally able to break the realms of physics and open ourselves to new possibilities."_

 _Luka rolled his eyes away as his arms were folded. 'It's just a recording. If he wanted to say something that meaningful, he would've said it in person. I'm not_ _ **that**_ _stupid.'_

" _Today, my staff and I will be guiding you through a small taste of the technology that we have spent our lives in perfecting, so that way, you can make the choice of helping us evolve faster than anything we could've possibly imagined."_

 _Despite his inner intentions only being free snacks, Luka complied as the crowd was beginning to follow the staff inside. They all seemed humbly happy to say the least following them and about to learn. A free tour on projects they could help on in the future, yes, but Luka gave no crap. It's not like they were that special anyway._

 _Once they made it inside, the lobby was clean and sanitized, almost to where one could eat off it. It was big enough to fill up to almost 300 people at most. It would've been more, but budgets only go so far._

" _Now then, once we walk through these doors, you are to refrain from any means of contact at all times." An employee said. "Now then…"_

 _As he droned on, Luka let out a big yawn. Not even ten minutes in, and he was already sick of it. He looked around, turning left and right to see any signs that lead to the restrooms. He sighed. "Great. Just where are these things? I really gotta go now."_

 _He slowly retreated to the back of the crowd, where he would try to look pass them to find something with the male sign. "That it?" As everyone else began to walk into the lab, they were unaware of one in particular going about and steering towards the restrooms. Once in front, Luka looked up with relief. "Oh, thank goodness." He walked right in._

 _Several minutes passed, and he was sitting in the stalls, having finished what he was doing. He sighed once more, ready to get up from the seat._

" _And here are the restrooms, sir."_

 _A muffled voice indicated someone was closing in. Luka stopped what he was doing and fell as silent as a grave._

 _The door opened, revealing someone present. "Ah, I see. Not a bad place." A deeper voice said._

" _We do try our best. Hope it's to your liking." The employee said._

" _It is. It's a lot cleaner than I thought it would be."_

 _Luka did an eyeroll inside the stall. 'What a kissup.'_

" _Why thank you. The janitor spent all night making it spotless."_

" _Well hope his pay's well for this amount of effort."_

" _Don't know about that, but-!"_

 _ **GLOOSH!**_

 _The sound of a stab went through the bathroom. Luka went wide-eyed and completely tensed up at the sudden sound. His eyes were so wide at the abrupt sound. He could feel the air growing foul as he picked his feet up in the stall to make him look discrete._

 _The employee's gagging was heard loud and clear. He was so in pain that it was like he was choking. Luka remained as silent as possible._

" _My apologies, if the janitor sees some red spots here and there." The deep voice said. The sound of a sword ripping out of a throat was followed by a body fumbling to the ground._

 _Luka felt his body grow cold. Whatever was happening, he knew that whatever it was, someone was just sent to Hell by the devil himself. He couldn't swallow; let alone breathe. He feared if he did, a single whiff or maybe sound would alert him. And that would be game over._

' _Wha…wh-what the hell was that…?' His mind was racing so fast that he couldn't stop his shaking. 'Did…did one of those guys just…!'_

 _The stall next to him opened, and in it, the body was dragged. Luka's eyes went to the ground as he was perched on the toilet bowl like a bird clinging to its nest for dear life. He saw shuffling of the employee's dead body, and he was hearing what could've been the sound of a light humming. He made no attempt of moving, but for the faintest second, he saw a par of dark boots. Good thing he went before he did._

 _Minutes passed before he could finally breathe again. The stall next to him opened, and the attacker went out of the restroom, looking just like the employee from before. With visors like he wore, and the uniform, he looked around to see the coast was clear and walked away._

 _With the man slowly proceeding away, Luka was rendered in complete, despairing shock. He waited anxiously for any sounds until several minutes had finally passed, in which he slowly opened the stall door as quietly as possible. He slowly peeked out, seeing the coast was clear. Without a word, he moved to the stall next to him, opening the door slowly to see the body._

 _Luka didn't see the dread on his face, but what was visible was the stab wound in the neck, and the small traces of liquid seeping out. He was fully clothed, surprisingly since the guy leaving had his boots change. But what he saw looked like a knife or dagger in hand._

" _What the heck was that about…?" The tour was far from his mind right now. The whole event left him completely befuddling over himself. He heard the sounds of feet closing in from the door, his heart skipping beats per second. 'Crap! Gotta get out of here!'_

 _The door opened, revealing another bystander that was oblivious to the massacre. He went on over to the urinal, focusing on his business. However, he was just a few stalls away from the body in the closed stall, and in the stall between, it was so quiet. The door creaked open to allow Luka to silently pass and silently walk out of the restroom._

 _Once he was out, he looked around, seeing that he was all alone, before he finally made a break out of the area._

' _I gotta get the hell out of here!' He ran in whatever direction he could. He made like hell to break away and tried to find the exit._

 _As he traveled, his mind raced as fast as his legs. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even know where the exit was, when in reality it was close to where he was before he panicked. He made way down a random hallway leading to a few signs, but he didn't bother to read. He just needed to get away, plain and simple._

' _Where's the exit! I gotta hide! Can't tell which door is…that one!' He pushed the door through, ignoring the sudden alarm going off as everything went red. "What the-?! Crap, did they find out about it?!"_

" _Who's there?!" a voice shouted._

 _His heart raced like a jack rabbit as the voice was from close by. Almost instantly, he beamed to the thin alcove of the wall that was shield by two trash bins that shuttled trash into depths below the surface. With cover, he barely missed two guards race through the doors, heading out to scope whatever passed through._

 _He peered over, barely making himself noticeable. "That was close." He whispered. "Hm?" He looked off to the side, where he saw some figures in the distance. "Hm?" Still peering away, he saw that it was certain individuals he knew he shouldn't cross._

 _One had blue, wavy hair with green eyes, and another had white hair and red eyes with a wily style like his own. That was as much as he got until he noticed the leader and ducked back to the trash bins._

' _Crap! The Vexos!' he snapped. 'What are they doing here?'_

 _Volt turned his head up towards the overhead red lights. "Hm? Looks like some fool set off the alarm."_

" _An intruder, you say?" Link snickered. "This should be good. Who'd think about setting foot in here without our permission?"_

" _Someone who's looking for trouble if you ask me!" Shadow Prove laughed uproariously._

 _Mylene turned away, snorting arrogantly. "Ignore that. Let security deal with the matter." She turned towards Spectra and Gus. "Should we meet you two later then?"_

 _Spectra smirked. "Of course. Gus and I merely have something we need to check up on something first. You all just enjoy toying with the flies in the stadium."_

 _Mylene sighed. "If you say so." She turned back the direction she and the others were coming from. "C'mon guys, let's go teach these fools a little respect when they even think about questioning our power."_

 _The other Vexos followed behind the brains and cunning works of Mylene. As they went off, Gus and Spectra were left to tend to other matters. Once they were gone, they could see their chance had arrived._

" _Shall we, Gus?"_

" _Yes, Master Spectra."_

 _The two turned in the opposite of the opposite and went towards a door, where they were watch it slide right before them. Luke slowly ventured as the coast was clear and saw the door sliding shut. Having already made a bold choice, he drew into his curiosity and slowly made way towards the door. When he stood before it, a moment passed before it slid open, startling him to where he slid to the wall to avoid any onlooking attention inside._

' _Wonder if this is an exit…' He watched the door slid to his direction. In the skipping second, he stepped in before its metallic filament slid shut._

 _When he stepped inside, he was met with a shocking site, his eyes widening in disbelief._

 _The room he accidentally went into now was entirely dark. There were pieces of technology placed everywhere, in which there was a large pillar-like technology in the center. Still hiding in the corner, Luka saw Spectra and Gus at its base, seeing Spectra glide his fingers across the keyboard._

 _He fell silent as he watched it work._

" _Master Spectra."_

" _Yes, Gus?"_

" _Forgive my intruding, but are you sure we are able to pull this off?"_

 _Spectra smirked. "It'll be easy once we get the first equations fixed up a little. Trust me, Gus." With a snap of his fingers, the screen showing readings revealing Helios unleashing his latest attack earlier. On a smaller graph in the corner, it showed what appeared to be a very small chart, with one graph bigger than the other. "What I found interesting was how Helios was able to get more powerful than ever. I think the more intense he unleashes this strength, the more energy he gives off."_

" _And do you believe we can excel that?"_

 _Spectra smirked. "And more. All we really need are just a few more results. Can't run on just a_ _ **couple**_ _battle now, can you, Gus?"_

" _No, sir. Are we ready?"_

" _Yes." Spectra turned and left, leaving the machine alone. He and Gus made way to the door, where it shut behind them._

 _With them out of the picture, Luka appeared from the side and looked back. He watched another door open, this one looking secure and fastened unlike the one he went through. Now this time, he saw a lone employee go up to the machine, where he also looked around. Luka ducked again, avoiding a glance to be sure. The man resumed as he took Spectra's place with the recent footage he saved._

 _Luka looked up again, seeing that lone employee gliding across the fingerboard. 'What's he doing now…?'_

 _After so many minutes, the screen finally showed an uploading file. It revealed beneath what looked like equations, and what also appeared to be readings of sorts. He placed his hand on the screen, looking to be smirking._

" _You've done me a good deal." Was what he said as a small, radiant blue veil enveloped his hand. The system's graphs and uploading of Helios' battle records and such was the same, but it looked like there was something that looked like veins pouring into the employee's arm as it touched the screen._

 _Luka watched in shock, unable to respond as he fell silent._

 _Finally, with what he wanted, a small sheet popped from beneath. He took the sheet from the slot and saw the formulas that were implemented so far. The serious frown he had made it look like he knew exactly what he had to do. And for Luka, he only grew more fearful by the second._

* * *

"You mean…?" Esther trailed off, unable to finish.

Luka nodded. "Yes. Riaan was present when Spectra was first discovering ways to make more powerful ability cards for Bakugan."

"I see. So then that was the birth of these forbidden cards I take it?" Jase deduced.

Luka nodded. "As far as I was able to take in. Spectra and Gus at the time were trying to bring out the absolute limits to a Bakugan's potential, but I heard some of those side effects were…unfortunate. But Riaan, the blueprints he stole were a solemn key he would revolutionize in a way that no one else could."

Everyone was shocked in their own way. They were wondering how these cards came around; to think they came from a race other than Riaan's was shocking, but nonetheless admirable in its own way.

Shuji's eyes widened. "Man…"

"So all these cards we've been dealing with originated from plans Riaan modified?" Maggie inquired.

"The grim of power comes from the ambition of man." Jase said.

"That wasn't all he took." Luka stated. "He took the blueprints of the forbidden cards, yes, but he was also able to take something from the machine with my own eyes. As crazy as it sounds, he took blueprints of the engineering of Vestal's buildings as well. And I can guess Thermosphere had some engineering structures you might have recognized."

For the umpteenth time, everyone was caught surprised by this next revolutionary prospect. They wanted to say something, but they started to think back to Thermosphere before its untimely destruction. They all began to reflect on Earth and its own primitive engineering. They were making breakthroughs already, but knowing Vestal, they were beat by leaps and bounds. They wondered where those chrome buildings and spiked towers came from. Now proof was evident Earth and Vestal weren't the only victims of Riaan's 'sightseeing'.

"If that's the case, it makes you wonder just how many planets he's visited." Jase insinuated.

"But why? That's what I don't understand." Atmos stated.

Luka turned towards them. "Your guess is as good as mine. But if I had to guess, I say that all the planets must be connected to Bakugan in some way."

Esther began to piece it together. "Now that you mention it, there were some planets that had been accounted for. Two others, if I recall. I believe they were…"

"Gundalia and Neathia." Luka finished. "I know, I checked.

"Why Bakugan at all?" Maggie asked.

Jase faced her. "It's probably the centerpiece of whatever game that's been in the works."

"Yeah, that makes sense. We did say earlier Riaan came around after Bakugan started showing up on Earth." Shawn reminded the group.

"Riaan knows how everything works." Luka stood up. "And that alone is far from exaggerating. The fact is he's been looking at and taking blueprints of everything he was able to get his hands on. That information is then returned to him once he gets back to Interacia."

"That explains these periodic absences then." Esther said.

"How does he get those blueprints anyway? How many planets did he have to travel to get such diversity?" Atchibee inquired.

"Five planets." Luka answered. "Earth. Vestal. Neathia. Gundalia. And now, New Vestroia. All five planets he was able to sense that had Bakugan energy related to it. Now that he's taking and learning everything about those traits each planet has, he's finally starting something that rattles my cage to this day."

"What is it?" Fly Beetle asked.

"Yeah, spit it out." Shuji anxiously asked.

Luka gave them all a moment to see if they were up to speed with everything. Inside his mind, Luke and Abis Omega were remaining as quiet as they could before he finally chose to speak on behalf of their safety.

"…with what remnants each of them possesses, he's finally started something called 'Project: Armagedoid'. As far as I know, it's something really big that must involve, and that much I know."

"Project Armagedoid." Esther repeated.

"Now that all the years of information on the lives of the planets and its inhabitance had been accounted for, he used that information, and he's used those traits to intertwine into this so-called project and these forbidden cards."

Shawn folded his arms with a suspicious look. "Just how exactly do you know all this?"

"Shawn!" Esther rebuffed.

"Relax, Esther. I'm not making a scene. I'm just saying that it all sounds funny coming from someone who we haven't been exactly on fair terms on."

Luka scoffed meekly. "Well I can't say you're wrong. But the truth is that I've been on Interacia a lot longer than all of you. In fact…I think I can say it's been…7 years."

Shuji gasped in shocked. "Say WHAT?! _7_ years?! That's crazy!"

"You've survived this long on this breaking pebble?" Maggie questioned. "How did you say you got here again?"

Luka turned towards her. "What I said earlier, with a portal. After Riaan got the information downloaded and the equation basics, he took his leave through a portal."

"But why did you follow?" Shawn asked.

"Tch, you guys sure do like asking questions." Luka sniped. "Whatever. Security slid through behind me and I was out of places to run. So before they got to me, I had no choice but to hitch on Riaan's portal just before it closed. I didn't know that would be my last time on New Vestroia or Vestal until later."

"Well talk about a quick save." Shuji commented. "From the sound of it, you're as sneaky as someone else we know." His face began to grimace as he began to think of a certain someone, a someone who happened to be best left unmentioned. "Someone who really is a jerk of all things.

Maggie folded her arms. "Shuji, don't even think abut him. He's not even worth it."

Luke face fell inside Luka's psyche. The mentioning of his friends disowning him was hurtful enough, but them doing it in full irony was like a stab in the back.

' _ **You see? Now you get it. Don't even speak right now, just listen.**_ _'_ Luka told him. "So when I went through the hole, I was left to scuttle away before Riaan made whim of my presence. I had to stay focused at the time, but I was so disoriented with everything that I was wandering aimlessly while the land continued to shift beneath my very feet. I had to live through this disaster as much as possible. I had to hide. I had to scrounge, and barely got by while trying to keep my ability to walk and find answers to get back home."

Jase smirked as he adjusted his glasses. "Sounds like a certain group that's been digging in its own heels. Irony truly is gracious."

"I was getting by and making do of course, avoiding as much conflict as possible…that is, until something came up."

"What is it?" Esther questioned unnerved.

Luka faced away from the group, looking up at the stain glass ceiling cloaking them. "…do you guys remember that massive palace tower Riaan stepped out of?"

Everyone looked towards each other, giving worried looks and shot them back at Luka.

"Well that tower, it's what's known as Handia Palace. It's the providence of Interacia, and Riaan's own home and headquarters. When I reached Solaris, it was still nothing more than that castle that goes on. That was the only thing that stood on ground at the time, and I managed to find my way in through a window. It's through there I finally saw Riaan, and I also saw the surveillance he had throughout the world." He turned and faced everyone again, his hands getting behind his back. "In those clips; in all of those videos I saw…there was deaths. Constant death. Fissures taking in loved ones. Water levels rising. Disasters everywhere, just like this planet."

Luka took a moment to recount that day he climbed that tower. He was starving at the time, and by then, the thought of breaking in and finding food was a good motivation. He reached a window, but sadly he found food for the reality of the situation, not his stomach. He gasped so loud that he actually fell, and barely missed Riaan by the skin of his teeth. But what he saw what Riaan was doing regarding seeing those blue energy chords he made and going into the ground beneath, it left him to know it was related to what he saw on Vestal a week ago. It was mere minutes later that one of those superiors of Rogue Zero came after him and had to scuffle away.

"The planet constantly morphed, changing to different, unstable properties…and no one did anything to stop it while Riaan allowed his beloved people were killed."

Everyone was once again shocked at the revelation. The planet having falling to pieces is one thing over their heads, but the fact was these changes were unpredictable, a second act most ominous. And lives were lost especially.

"Why is this all happening? What's wrong with the planet?" Esther questioned, her tone indicating impatience.

"Yeah, what is this planet, and why is it always changing and breaking apart?" Shuji demanded.

"That's another matter entirely." Luka started walking pass them. "It's better that I actually try to show you."

He made way out of the entrance, with it rippling about behind him. Everyone once again looked towards themselves and then towards the entrance. Though reluctant, they all complied and got up from their seats to escape their sanction.

As they followed Luka, they all stayed close. They had to remain in the back alleys of Troposphere, or otherwise suspicion will be a prime aspect they won't be able to ignore. They kept their pace behind Luka as moderate as possible.

"This way." Luka directed.

"Uh…where are we going again?" Shuji asked.

"Yeah, feels weird." Fly Beetle said bluntly.

As the group went along their way, they were making progress to where an alleyway cut to an intersection, where there, a pair of boots stopped. Esther stopped in her tracks, looking in the direction of the alley to the city. She could see sunlight radiate down onto something in the distance.

Jase stopped next, looking back. "What's wrong? Something on your mind?"

Everyone looked back at her to see the way she seemed so distracted. They all wanted to speak out to her, but Atchibee did it first.

"Esther?"

The Darkus girl finally snapped out of it. She looked back at everyone to see their expectant looks. Ultimately, she came to a closing. "Forgive me, but I think this is where I'll be for the time."

"What…? You're leaving us?" Maggie inquired in a depressed tone.

"It's not like that, Maggie. That I can promise. I just have something important that I just remembered."

"'Something important', you say?" Jase repeated. "Like what?"

Esther turned towards the alley. Everyone, although curious, turned to look down at it. There, in one part of Troposphere's areas, sunlight came down on a roof that housed what looked like a greenhouse. A rather large, massive one at that. She looked back at them, a frown on her face.

"It's…a personal reason." She answered.

' _ **Esther…?**_ _'_ Luke wondered worriedly.

Luka turned away, looking disinterested. "Well do what you want, I really don't care." He trekked onwards. "Just don't go making a scene on your way back."

"Esther, are you sure about this?" Atmos asked. "There's still much more we need to learn."

"I promise, it won't be that long. I just have to run an errand and I'll catch up. I'll bear. Don't worry." She turned towards the alley, beginning her trek. "I'll catch up." She said one more time before leaving.

Everyone watched her go down the alley that went into the city. "Where do you think she's gonna go guys?" Maggie asked.

"Hard to say. She's never been one that easy to read." Jase said. "For now, let's worry about ourselves. She can handle herself just fine as long as Atchibee is with her."

Shawn put his hands to his sides. "Well going off by your own isn't exactly a very responsible thing to do right now. After all, at times like this, you need someone there, whether you like it or not."

' _ **Shawn…**_ _'_ Luke looked shocked again, but this time with a sad frown of the reference being himself again.

Shuji huffed and turned away. "Great. Just what we needed. Another one bites the dust on us when we need them most." He earned himself another good kick in the shins by Maggie. "OW!" He bent down, grabbing his shin in angst. "Owww, geez! The heck was that for?!"

Maggie shot him a look. "Don't be a downer! We can't have that now!"

"Maggie…"

"Now buck up, c'mon!" Maggie chimed nonchalantly as she went on, leaving Shuji to shoot her an annoyed look. She was right to a degree, but that didn't mean he had to like her methods.

"I swear, sometimes she can be a real pain."

Jase smirked as he adjusted his glasses again. "So it takes one to know one."

"SHUT IT!" Shuji snapped.

With Esther and Atchibee, the Bakugan was on her shoulder as she walked away. She embarked closer towards the street, where she made it to the large greenhouse in the distance. They both looked at it, giving it an odd silence.

"Esther, are you sure we should be doing this?" she asked.

Esther didn't look. "I'm sure." With that, she slowly walked on.

* * *

The remainder of the group eventually made it to wherever it was where Luka was taking them. By the time they reached it, they were well out of Troposphere's radius, but barely. In fact, where they were was one of the holographic pillars that stood up with the others.

"Alright, we're here." Luka said.

"Wooooah." Maggie's head slowly drew up the large grid. It was so big, and so large in radius that it seemed almost as big as the Statue of Liberty, only far bigger. "Look at this thing."

"That thing's like Eifel Tower size!" Shuji exasperated.

"To be more accurate, this pillar would have to be five times larger no less." Jase approximated.

Luka turned back towards them. "These pillars are more than just technology keeping the earth above stable, but it's hollow. All you have to do is stand in the middle and the grid's anti-gravity fields do the rest."

"So then that means we're going up?" Maggie questioned.

Luka nodded. "The truths lie more than just beneath the surface."

"True, but you can never judge a book by its cover." Jase countered.

Luka sighed. "Just get in."

Everyone did as told and Luka followed them into the holographic pillar. They all slowly fazed through it, similar to the little escape room. They all held their tongues as much as possible despite the discomfort they were feeling. Once they were all in the center, they stood completely still.

Luka faced the skies above. He could see sunlight pouring down. "Okay. Here we go."

Slowly, the ground beneath all of them began to draw away from them. Shuji and Maggie were looking down, both seemingly startled as their feet were leaving the ground. Their shock lead them to close their eyes and look up and stiffen to avoid looking at the ground, afraid of not knowing where they might go. Shawn sighed at them, but offered no levity.

"It's alright you two." Jase said, remaining calm as he floated higher. "There's no need to be afraid of heights. We won't fall by any means. Right?" He looked towards Luka, who was simply looking down with eyes closed.

"As long as you don't fidget like a spoiled child, sure." He answered.

"A-are you sure?" Maggie slowly opened one eye. As she looked through her one eye, she noticed how far up she was already. At least fifty feet and climbing. As they kept going, her other eye began to slowly open, brimming with fascination. "What the…?" They began to ascend even higher, her eyes widening in sheer awe. She could see it all. It was just like back in their overall layout of Thermosphere back in New Vestroia. Even from cliffs it looked marvelous. Now here, without a pedestal, it was like an angel looking down at the world. "Woooah. This…this is awesome!" she gasped. "Jelldon, are you seeing this?"

"It's…wow." He showed no less awe than Maggie.

Atmos popped open on Jase's shoulder. "To fly above truly is a sight to behold."

"That indeed." Jase said. His attention turned towards Luka. "So tell me. You seem to know a lot about how everything operates. Exactly, just what made these grids anyway?"

As they were rising, they were ascending higher than before. Maggie was in awe, and eventually, Shuji got the nerve to remove his fingers from his eyes. When he saw the view, he completely forgot how high up he was getting. His shock and overwhelming awe overcast everything.

Luka looked at Jase. "These pillars were recently made before the project's launch." He answered. "The anti-gravity field and strong threshold the grid comprises were originally designed by Cesar."

"Wait, what was that?" Shawn asked surprised. "Did you just say…Cesar?"

Luka nodded. "The grids and the gravity fields that all these pillars created are a direct result of Cesar's unyielding research and experimentations. It took him almost 3 years to accomplish this, so from what I've been observing to."

"That's…actually very impressive." Maggie said shocked. "He can make his chair thing float like a UFO! Now he made these freaky things! It's so cool!"

"Hmph! Gullible." Alto Brontes huffed.

"At any rate, his primary research lab is stationed here. He knew that with the land shifting, there were bound to come these effects. He's spent many years calculating any patterns, and because of the thin crust, he went and managed to spare time out of Project Armagedoid to ensure the populace casualties at least minimizes. I'm sure anyone would rather not see their hometown destroyed by a world full of reckoning."

Everyone gasped in shock at this next piece of information.

"Say that now?" Shuji questioned.

"You mean Cesar was born here?!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Yes." Luka looked down at Troposphere, eying it as they continued rising towards sunlight beaming from above. "Cesar was a lot like me when he was young. Alone, hardly any friends. As far as I'm concerned with, all he did was tamper with trinkets and whatever he could get his hands on. He is a man with a very weird vision.

Maggie sweat dropped as she did an eyeroll of her own. "Well…you're not wrong." In her mind, she could still picture Cesar with an exaggerative pose, smirking maliciously like any evil flamboyant scientist would in the face of commoners.

"His talents were so recognized that Riaan personally came to Troposphere to see the technology Cesar was able to create. He was able to replicate and modify that radio tower and battle area as an example. That is a direct result of his blueprints."

"So then does that mean he engineered Thermosphere and Solaris, too?" Shuji asked.

"Every square inch. And then some."

Shawn looked down, taking a deep breath like being hit with a heat wave. "Damn. Talk about a busy bee, huh."

"I knew Cesar liked to brag and all, but I didn't know he could do _this_ much." Maggie looked at the grid bringing them closer to the surface above. "Man, no wonder he puts on makeup. I bet he'd look worse than a three-day-old pie sitting out in the rain."

"There's something besides the scientist's way of life that's got me intrigued." Jase admitted. He didn't bother to look at Luka as he looked up instead. "From what we've seen and heard, there's a lot of traits that put Earth and Interacia's way of life very similar to our own. Routine wise, it's almost identical."

Luka looked up next. "So you've noticed then. Well, don't get ahead of yourself. That'll come in due time. We're closing in on the surface."

The group all eventually began ascending to even higher lengths, so much that even Troposphere was looking too small to even be noticed.

As they were all drifting up, Luke, however, was sinking, He was plunging so deep in his thoughts that he wasn't even caring anymore what was going on with his body. Here was Luka, someone they just met, and already they know he's had a crappy life, and had to suck it up without complaining. He stuck through, and he was actually helpful…unlike him. No wonder they're following him so easily.

Luke frowned inside the psyche. _'_ _ **Everyone…seems to be acknowledging you well…**_ _'_ he said.

' _ **Well, it's better to take something useful than something that doesn't work.**_ _'_ Luka answered. _'_ _ **Obsolete means nothing more than trash. And I've seen a lot of people like you end up dead because they didn't see their own uselessness.**_ _'_

' _ **H-Hey!**_ _'_ Luke sniped weakly. Abis Omega hissed beside him angrily.

' _ **Hmph, just speaking the truth is all. Reality is a lot harder to accept than the lies. People will do anything to make themselves feel better by diverging from factual intel. The truth is a pill one swallows eventually, your friends just knew when to take it.**_ _'_

Luke looked saddened as he began to see it. _'_ _ **So then…Master Riaan really was a felony, and he was undercover then at my home?**_ _'_

' _ **Look, it wasn't meant to be personal, okay? If you need someone, I'll just send someone back if you're that desperate to blame ag-**_ **.** _'_

' _ **No…**_ _'_ Luke interrupted. Luka's guilt tripping was cutting deep into his and Abis Omega's skin. _'_ _ **It's not like they would want to see my face again anyway…**_ _'_ he tiredly sighed.

Luka's eyes closed. _'_ _ **These yahoos are an odd bunch you got messed up with, but at least they have common sense. Something you apparently need to know.**_ _'_

Luke fell silent as could be. He lowered his head in the psyche, shaking it in his own disappointment while Abis Omega lowered his a little in brief shame.

They soon were successful in reaching the top of the massive pillar. Like getting shot out of a cannon, everyone flew out high with loud yelps. They all tried to keep their balance and managed to land on their feet. The thudding of their feet went from Luka, to Jase, to Shawn, to Shuji, and finally Maggie. They all stood tall as they were seeing sunlight again.

Shuji managed to ascertain his shock in his feet and began to slowly trek about. He looked around, slowly, making light walks around them. "Okay…so what now?"

"Why are we up here again?" Fly Beetle inquired.

"Because there's something I needed to show you." Luka explained. "Remember that the planet is continually changing its features."

"Yeh, so what about it?" Shawn inquired.

"I never explained how fast the rate of which it alters." He looked around, inspecting the hilly, flat grassland. "Tell me, is there anything you've noticed out of place?"

"Out of place you say?" Jase looked around with everyone else, trying to get a sense of what was being entailed.

They all looked around, seeing anything out of place. Maggie, however was the first to spot something off in the distance. "I see it!" She pointed at the object a long ways away from their point of destination.

They all turned, looking in the direction where she was pointing at. She went off, darting ahead towards a small hill in the distance. They watched her make way towards the small tree that lied in the distance, a lone tree for that matter, where on it, it had flowers that looked all too familiar that were of an edible delegacy.

Maggie ran up to the tree, looking up its rather long trunk with surprise. "Oh wow, it's so big!" she chimed. She tried reaching up to one of the sweet, fruity flowers that were high above. However, even with low vines and branches, it was still too hard to reach.

"Here, Maggie! Let me!" Jelldon floated up over her shoulder. He went up to the flowers and raised one leg and brought it over a flower. "Okay…here we go!" He pulled hard, snapping the flower off to make it fall down.

Maggie smiled wide as she cupped her hands, grabbing the flower that smelled so sweet and ripe. "Thanks, jelly-welly! You're the biggest sweetie ever!"

Jelldon blushed. "D'oh stop." He insisted bashfully. He watched as Maggie opened wide and took a bite out of the fruity flower, seeing her cheeks turn red from the rich sweetness the edible specimen bared.

"Was that tree there before?" Shawn inquired.

"I wouldn't imagine." Jase said. "Aside from tunnels and holes in the ground, it's been nothing but flat land."

"That's because that tree wasn't there before." They and Shuji turned towards Luka. "Tell me, how do you think that tree got there?"

Jase put his hand to his chin, looking as though he was pondering. "This matter of biology isn't my strong point. Exactly what do you mean by this exactly?"

Shuji looked at the tree ahead, giving it a heavily inquired brow.

"What's up?" Fly Beetle questioned.

"Nothing. It's just…" He paused to allow to allies to look towards him for what answers he had in mind. "That tree. It looks similar to something we saw on New Vestroia."

Maggie was enjoying her fruity star, looking to be savoring its tastes. "Mmmm! Man this is good! I haven't had something this sweet since…" Reality eventually drawn onto her next as she slowly gazed down at the fruit. She looked up at the tree that it came from, staring at it for a second before looking back at the fruit in her hand. After a few seconds, it finally dawned upon her in a shocking gasp. "Hey! We had this fruit back on New Vestroia! The day after that night we got there!" she exclaimed in shock.

"But how did one of the fawn life on New Vestroia get here?" Atmos inquired.

"That's what I want to know." Jase responded. "This can't be by some budding perhaps."

"Yeah, and it looks just like any of the plants we saw. It's almost like…" Shuji trailed off, his eyes slowly widening upon realization. "Wait a minute…"

"That's right. Cloning." Luka answered. "Or rather, he copied its essence. He replicated life itself."

"He what?" Maggie looked down at the fruit she had in hand. No wonder why it tasted so sweet.

"How is that possible? This goes beyond the means we humans have been engineering." Jase implied.

Luka took a few steps closer towards the tree. "This has nothing to do with the forbidden cards if that's what you're thinking. This was all Riaan." He finally made it to the tree where Maggie was stepping away from. With room, he looked up and placed his hand on the trunk. He felt the smooth bark it had, it having nothing short of essence flowing through it. "I was wondering what those fibers were the first time I saw them. Turns out, all he needed was one touch, and everything connected anywhere and almost instantly know what the material is made of."

"Wait…so then it's not actual blueprints he takes?" Maggie questioned.

"Well, you can't have blueprints to construct a living tree." Jase deduced. "So what exactly are these 'blueprints'?"

"DNA. The molecules and fibers that the object and what the ground is made of." Luka answered. "He's able to store the schematics and DNA blueprints in his body, where he returns to Interacia and releases it all. Just one step and all that fiber, all those blueprints and materials are sent into the ground. Over a short period of time, the planet is able to use that information like a brain and respond by recreating through the information it gathered, replicating life and buildings out of nowhere. This also goes for the planet's structure as well."

Shuji stepped up with wide eyes. "Wait, you mean by stepping on Earth, he can make it look just like it?!"

Luka turned to look back at them. "Not exactly. He can only do so within a certain area, and he can only go so deep at that. But everything in that radius he was in contact with; clothing, lifespans, food products, you name it. It was all there that he replicated, because that material was connected by even a small touch."

Shawn looked even more shocked at this information. Now he was seeing the reasons why Riaan was taking his leaves every now and again. It made sense when he appeared out of nowhere the day they left for New Vestroia. _'So that's what he meant by his home then.'_

"Thanks to enrolling Cesar, he was able to better construct based on designs he was able to proliferate. There was another person who also helped. You saw her standing near Cesar, that woman with the blonde hair. That woman is Lucia Artemia, and she has the power to see into the future."

Maggie's eyes widened. "She did?!" If she wasn't impressed before, she was now.

"That's…that's crazy!" Shuji exclaimed.

Luka nodded. "Believe me, I didn't know that myself. That's how she was able to foresee the downfall of Thermosphere, and Riaan acted accordingly to that."

"That would explain how Riaan knew Luke would be down at the core." Jase said.

Luke and Abis Omega remained silent. They were taking in everything, but nevertheless, all this information was still so much.

"It was thanks to Cesar's engineering skills, and Lucia's foresight, that they were able to convert Riaan's power of fabrication replication into machinery, with much greater results than his usual tricks. The machinery was developed in two distinct areas. Both being the cores of the two cities that were sent away."

Shawn's eyes glared daggers ahead. "Thermosphere and Troposphere."

"Exactly. But those structures were simple prototypes, so it had its drawbacks like distortions sent that picked you all up. Those machines were not only able to create distortion waves, but more importantly, able to copy life on a larger scale. Specifically, aiming for a planet's core."

Verias popped open again on Shawn's shoulder. "But that's impossible. Our planet doesn't have a solid core. It just has…" Verias' statement was trailing off into growing shock, the realization dawning. "Wait, cn it really?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Riaan's powers amplified by the machines can not only copy life, but its pulses were so grand that it was able to copy the Perfect Core."

' _ **Perfect Core?**_ _'_ Luke thought back to that one dream he had when he was on New Vestroia at the time. He remembered going through a purple fog, where he saw a hemisphere of something that contained incredible power. _'_ _ **Was that what I saw? Then Luka was trying to tell me all that in my sleep.**_ _'_

"But…" Luka added. "It doesn't stop there. The machinery is so evolved, that it has powers beyond replication. It's true that when they were brought back here that essence was released into the earth, but New Vestroia is now in danger."

"Why's that?" Jelldon asked.

"Because the machine's evolution is not meant for copying alone…it's something much graver. Leeching."

"Leeching?" Maggie questioned.

Luka nodded solemnly. "Like a mosquito bite. It takes just a small piece and it gets bigger, while the original gets weaker."

Shuji stepped up. "Okay, everybody just time out!" He made a T with his hands to make a reference. "So let me get this straight! _You're_ saying that we got to New Vestroia by a freak prototype weapon thing that copied the life on that planet, and that it was made from the powers of Riaan, who is actually this planet's ruler?!"

"In a nutshell." Luka deadpanned.

"So then the two cities weren't sent to New Vestroia to get away from the Devil Miasma, but instead were meant to copy and take like from that host planet and intentionally return here." Jase said.

"Now you get it."

"I see…but how is any of this possible?"

"It's this planet. Riaan and this planet, they're both connected. You can say they're one and the same." Luka looked towards the ground, his glare as grim as that of someone who feared for the worst. "To be more accurate, Riaan _is_ the planet."

There was an uneasy tension that dwelled in the bottomless core of their stomachs. Psyche, reality, or both, there wasn't a single sound. Not even wind blew as a chill ran up everyone's spines.

"Ahahaha!" Maggie nervously laughed. "That's a good one! A person can't _really_ be a planet now…can it?" She looked towards everyone else, but all they did was show their own concerns.

Shuji began to chuckle uneasily next. "Yeah, haha! Very funny! Now I know this is all just a lie!"

Luka showed no means of swaying them. "Believe what you want. Make yourselves as pitiful as that trash heap you left in the car. I'm just trying to save your lives."

Jelldon hesitated to ask, but he eventually got the nerves. "S-so then…he really is a planet?"

Luka nodded. "Yeah. If I want to get any deeper, it's better to say he's actually this planet's core."

"A core that doesn't stay in place?" Verias questioned. "How does that work?"

"Are any of you familiar with Code Eve?" The others once again looked towards the other to see their question on their faces once again. They showed nothing but sheer dumbfounded wonder. "I take that as a no. Well, in truth, Code Eve is an entity that existed in another dimension. She supposedly resides in a Sacred Orb where her essence can be contained. She is the mother of all Bakugan. It was she who created the origins of the first two Bakugan that evolved over time."

Maggie's eyes widened. "The mother of… _all_ Bakugan?"

"W-woah…I-I don't know…" Jelldon trailed off.

"Man…that really happened?" Verias inquired.

Jase closed his eyes. "I see. We humans evolved from primitive specimen for half a million years. So in a sense that happened to Bakugan. Evolution truly is wondrous."

"So what's this Code Eve have to do with any of this?" Shuji asked. "Does it involve this big mastermind of a scheme?"

"Well to eb more accurate, she was the reason and start of this all." Luka clarified.

"What does that mean?" Fly Beetle asked.

Luka paused. "…tell me, if Code Eve was the mother of all Bakugan, then how do you think she carried the two Dragonoid species?"

Jase's eyes narrowed. "Are you implying that…"

"Yes. There is a father…and you've met him before."

They all were beginning to realize what it was that he meant. But from the look on his face, it felt like they didn't want to know. If there was suspense music playing, it would intensify the chill running up everyone's spines. Even Luke and Abis Omega were at a loss for it all.

"…oh my god." Maggie gasped. "Riaan is…"

Luka nodded once again. "Yes. He and Code Eve are the parents of all Bakugan."

It was the biggest revelation of them all. No one had anything to say, nor even know what could possibly be said for something like this. It was deceivable at best. It was purely impossible for the likes of anyone to imagine them having some ancient grandpa that created them. To know someone like _that_ was around for thousands of years, it was sure, bloody shock that no one could've fathomed.

"…man…just…man…" Shawn grimaced.

Jase put his fingers to his forehead. Looking drastically tired. "Even I couldn't have predicted something like this. To think someone like _that_ was of such origins. And here I thought we were in deep water. Now it seems we have yet to reach the surface of it all."

"B-but I don't understand!" Maggie exclaimed. "How did this Code Eve and Riaan even start to begin with?"

"That part still eludes me frankly." Luka said, earning gasps from his peers. "I may have been here for 7 years, but the fact is that this Code Eve and Riaan have been around for thousands. They must've met somewhere and did something that caused the two to sever. Maybe that's why Riaan's the way he is now. It must be a score he is settling."

Shuji looked down in annoyance. "Man, still sounds like a load of crud."

"So basically a divorced couple at war." Jase deduced. "Interesting."

Maggie looked at Jelldon, both sharing looks of terror.

"So Riaan is the father of all Bakugan, and he has the power to replicate DNA." Shawn deduced. "So he carried the genomes and Code Eve was the womb."

"As far as biology goes." Luka said.

"But if he can replicate DNA and life, it makes something of a wonder." Atmos turned towards the tree Maggie and Jelldon plucked from. "If he is able to replicate and now leech life, then does that mean he can do the same with creatures of blood?"

Luka showed no less seriousness as he looked at the falcon in ball form. "Riaan's powers are more complicated than what I made it sound like. It's true he can replicate DNA and materialize its blueprints, but there is a drawback. You see, while everything is copied, it's not to say it's authentic. Just like all life on this planet. In other words, it's a mutated replication."

"So wait…" Maggie put her finger to her chin as she looked towards the sky. "Uhhh…oh! So then it's like the difference between ice cream and frozen yogurt!"

Shuji sweat-dropped. "Seriously?"

Luka shrugged. "Sure, if that's how you can interpret it."

"How does that work exactly?" Jase questioned.

"Riaan is able to selectively pick out the best traits in any species capable of handling change. And from the looks of it, he chose humans. Does that explain why they look like you?" He allowed a pause for everyone to take in that information. "The same he can do with Bakugan. He can replicate the DNA of Bakugan and make it come to life, but the authenticity is not there. It's a replication of the original."

"But then how does it tell the difference?" Maggie inquired.

"The forbidden cards, that's how. Those cards by design in Riaan's standards were made to handle living Bakugan, but the replications and copies of the DNA sequences on Interacia are too weak compared to the original. If one ability card was used on them, they would die."

"That would explain why Rogue Zero came to New Vestroia as well." Jase pondered. "That would make it so that the forbidden cards were confirmed to work on true blood."

Luka looked over to his shoulder, where Alto Brontes popped open. "That's how I came to meet Alto Brontes. I tried to find some technology to work with, but I broke into Cesar's lab in Troposphere one day and went through that door I tried to keep you all from going through."

"And it took him right to little ole me!" Brontes cackled.

Jase smirked. "A rather odd pair of you ask me."

Luka smirked back. "You can say that…but Alto Brontes suffered in a way I did."

"I was subjected to these cards before." The Haos Bakugan admitted. "And trust me, it was not a pleasant experience. Everything was gray…and I could barely remember the voice of someone who I couldn't even find anymore…" the Bakugan fell silent, recalling someone who had purple eyes, and bleached red hair with an honorable choice of valor. He sighed in his grief. "Poor Volt."

"That's why we won't allow anymore live Bakugan to be subjugated to this torture." Luka declared. "No more shall suffer the same way Brontes had, and I vowed to do whatever I can to save the lives of as many as I possibly could, whether real or fabricated on Interacia."

Jase folded his arms. "That's a pretty big responsibility for just two beings turned righteous. Why not try and convince other life forms to agree on your terms?"

"Well can you believe half the stuff that I'm saying right now? Can you really believe Riaan is the long lost father of all Bakugan and copying life into one large world? How would you feel that your existence started on stolen DNA strands of human beings?"

Jase and Shuji wanted to say something against that, but that argument was left on a blank note. If it were them born on Interacia over a spanning amount of generations, they wouldn't exactly believe it unless there was any proof.

"What's this Project Armagedoid again?" Shawn asked, deriving everyone to go forward on the subject. "You mentioned that earlier. Does it have something to do with Riaan and fabrication and forbidden cards?"

Luka turned towards him. "It's possible. But I know one thing that's certain about it…and that it's already begun."

"It has?"

"Even as we speak, I can feel it even from here. Riaan is creating something that I can guess is a monster."

* * *

In an undisclosed room, Riaan was standing in the center of a massive mantle in a massive domain that was much like a study hall. The mantle he was on was next to a window, and all around the floor, there were dozens, if not hundreds of accents that were glowing. From his feet, the ground was illuminated a bright blue as he sat on the centerpiece. His hands were by his side as he was releasing more information into the earth beneath, where on the surface through a panel, he could see that in a green field on the topside of the world, there was a small bud slowly blossoming on a fruity tree in a faraway reach.

In another panel, it was a recap of the images he picked up on the destruction of Thermosphere. In his own eyes, he saw the whole thing come crashing down, plunging and crumbling into pieces. He maintained a frown as he closed the panel. The floor beneath him had receded in its glowing, fading to black around him.

Once again, he let out a sigh. He stared morbidly ahead. "One piece at a time." He muttered.

A panel had opened up in front of him, revealing the Darkus man that was standing by the other day. He had his head down as he'd rather not see his master if he was still doing his thing.

"Yes, Cyrus?" Riaan inquired.

"Sir, my humblest apologies. But I would like to be the first to inform you that the designs for Project Armagedoid are all being pieced together."

"And the Perfect Core resonance?"

"We have succeeded in the transfusion thanks to Cesar. The materializing is following along as we speak."

Riaan grinned. "Thank you. If it's all the same, I would like to personally see the designs myself, if you will?"

Cyrus bowed again. "At your command."

The panel faded away, leaving the room in silence once more. With Riaan having encoded and decoded the information, the next panel containing images of a few Bakugan topside. He waved his arm in an arc, making the panel fade away. He fell silent as he teleported in an instant.

In an observatory room, the room was made of dark, dark gray flooring. There were chairs everywhere with people lined up to monitors and retaining their composure as the major superiors were overlooking something that was reflecting wavy rainbow energy off the glass that was in front of them. Overlooking them with the readings was Cyrus and Galilea both. Both man and woman turned around to look back as Riaan appeared.

They both stepped off to the side, their positions affirmed as he went up the glass. What he saw was a bright light, one that was making him show deep shock. One that eventually faded into a soft grin of satisfaction.

* * *

"What's gonna happen once it's done?"

"As far as I know, everything else will be done for." Luka explained. "If the project is successful in the end, the planets affected will eventually die. And there won't seem to be any traces of their remnants when that happens. It'll make the replicas look whole, where they will evolve the way Riaan can make them over time on Interacia."

"My god…"

"The machines that were the cores of those two cities were just prototypes." He reminded. "Now that he knows his leeching power has been amplified this way, there's guarantee that he'll come after the remaining planets with perfected machinery, and only then will his replication become a complete immersion."

"So then what does this mean?" Shuji asked.

"It means as life begins growing here, it takes away from the other planets instead of weak copies. After millennia of living, his powers have accelerated already to where he began to show signs of it physically."

Shawn put his hand to his chin. "Physically, you say…!" His eye widened in sudden realization.

"What is it?" Verias asked.

"I just realized! Do you think he's already begun leeching life from Earth already?"

The question rung too many bells to keep even one person subtle. They were all alarmed, anxious, and by no means were any of them looking calm about it; Maggie and Jelldon especially were on the verge of flipping out.

"Maybe it's too late." Jase presumed. "However…we haven't proof either of if he already made his sights on Earth. At the very least, if it hasn't happened already, then it means we are safe for now."

Maggie slumped to her knees with a wheeze. "Phew. For a second there, I thought we'd be going home to a crusty rock."

"The effects don't happen immediately." Luka stated. It happens overtime. "Riaan may have already began to exemplify his powers of absorption before this mess happened. As far as we know, he could be trying it right now.

Jase put his hand to his chin again, looking down and giving a deep, pondering glare towards the ground. "So then, that's what happened? That's all it?"

Luka nodded. "Yes. That's everything so far."

Shuji put his hands up again to make an innocent expression. "Woah, okay now. So let me recap for a sec. So you were sent here the same way we did, and you and that Bakugan on your shoulders were actually helping us the whole time?"

"Brontes suffered from forbidden cards. There's no telling what Riaan's cards can do since he's gone beyond physics to break records."

"Okay, so then you're trying to save lives from Riaan, who is actually the father of all Bakugan and is trying to take that life into his hands now?"

"More or less."

"And with his powers finally evolved further at this point to absorb and copy planet structures and reshape materials and buildings, right?"

"Yes."

Shuji looked down at the ground. He didn't even know what to say anymore. He was flabbergasted at best, as was everyone. It was still so much to take in, and so little time it was processed. They were almost killed because Rian knew they were here for one thing, and secondly they learned the origin of the forbidden cards. That alone was something that left even Luke inside to make heads and tails about. But surly enough, the redheaded imagination inside the superior's mind frowned and knew it was better to not question. He was in too deep already anyway.

' _ **So that's the truth about Riaan then.**_ _'_ He thought deeply. _'_ _ **He…he was around much longer than any of us. And he's actually taking life undercover everywhere slowly. Right…?**_ _'_

' _ **This is all sounding so crazy. I don't even know who or what to believe.**_ _'_ Abis Omega said. _'_ _ **Just how did we come across the long lost origins of this stuff anyway?**_ _'_

Luke fell quiet. _'_ _ **Honestly, I don't know anymore…**_ _'_

' _ **Yeah…**_ _'_

Jelldon turned towards everyone on Maggie's shoulder. "So what do we do now?"

Shawn adjusted as he looked at everyone. "I don't know about you guys, but I know what I'm gonna do."

Jase looked back at him. "And what might that be?"

Shawn made n effortless half-grin at the group. "I'm gonna get off here."

Everyone looked at Shawn as if he had grown a second head. Even Luka showed signs of surprise. "Why's that?"

"I'm worried about Luke. I hate to think what he could be doing all alone."

Maggie showed anger towards the superior blonde. "Why would you even care about him to begin with? He's the biggest idiot ever!"

"Yeah, do you even know what he did?" Shuji backlashed, cracking his knuckles. "Better give us a good reason or my temper's gonna get on ya like it did on that reject."

"And it's precisely because he's an idiot that I'm going back for him." Shawn rebuffed. "Besides, I know full well how incompetent Luke can be, but that doesn't make it okay to leave him in times like this."

"Shawn…" Jase trailed off.

"Look guys, you can believe what you want about Luke, but I know he can be a little insufficient without anyone. And I can't lie when I say I'm a little disappointed in Luke's recent actions. But what kind of friend would I just left him like this?"

Luke's shock in Shawn's loyalty was leaving him completely speechless. It was completely surprising at how there was still that small sliver of silver lining in the Haos battler. Not even words could bring the guilt to simmer down inside his mind.

Jase looked intrigued. "How interesting."

Atmos popped open on his shoulder. "Not to be rude or personal, Shawn, but what exactly do you see in him that makes you stay?"

Shawn shrugged. "He was my first friend. We've known each other since we were kids. But you know…" a small grin came across his face. "Believe it or not, Luke is a good person. He just isn't great at realizing it. I was orphaned at the age of 5, and I guess that's where it all started…"

 _In the nearby city that Luke's family estate was settled in, the town was bustling with satisfaction. Everyone looked as content as could be as many were wandering about, walking with grocery bags full of food, or taking their kids to ice cream. But nevertheless, this was nothing more than a kick in the pants for an aimless vagabond of a child._

 _A short child, possibly no older than 5 with a head of short yellow hair and big blue eyes, was wandering around a path aimlessly down a street. He had no words that could possibly be spoken about, not even detail the extent of how traumatized he was when his parents never came to pick him up from kindergarten. He walked home, but all he found was a big mess everywhere, and nothing else. Two days later, even after the house was investigated, the child's hunger drove him to find some place or something to eat._

 _He would've gotten something from a restaurant, but he was flat broke, plus he didn't know how any of this worked. He was only 5, and he was starving. "So hungry…" he whimpered._

 _As he kept walking alone up the street's side, he came to something that was on his left. He stopped in place to gaze at pair of massive gates. He glanced up, seeing the humungous estate and building that was inside. His blue eyes widened in deep surprise. "Wooooah…"_

 _Lost in his own wonder, and having nothing to do, he got closer to the gates. He looked through them, his hands touching them to get a feel of the warm bars. He turned to see the many small trees lining up along the inside, and on wonder, he began to work around the side._

 _He made way to the far side of the estate's side, where he noticed that it was covered by bushes. Not wanting to be seen in the events of adultery, he used his size and crawled beneath the freshly planted bushes in the moist mulch. He looked beneath, seeing from the low level of the few guards passing by and making talk, completely oblivious to his apparel. With the coast clear, he peered his head through the branches, quietly moving one in front of him._

" _Aww, do I have to?!"_

 _A splitting voice alarmed the curious Shawn as it came from close by again._

" _Yes, dear. You have to." A motherly voice answered._

" _Aw~, but I don't wanna!"_

" _Go put them back right now, or no macaroni and cheese for supper. Okay?"_

" _Okay…" The defeated voice of a child started to draw closer. Shawn remained still as another boy, possibly no older than him, walked by. Shawn was so quiet and so small, but his appearance beneath the shrubs didn't go unnoticed. At least by the kid that walked in front of him._

 _The small child had big green eyes, with a hair of spiky, messy red. He was fairly dressed with washed clothes, much more so than Shawn. The child had a homegrown watermelon in hand, possibly from a garden since it still had dirt on it._

 _The two stared at each other for a long time, both looking more than a little anxious in any case. When one blinked, the other waited a second before returning that blink. The tension between the two soon broke once the redhead tilted his head._

" _Who are you?"_

" _Uh, n-nothing." Shawn lied. "What are you doing?"_

 _The boy looked down at the watermelon in hand, a pouty face showing. "My mommy said to put this back." He huffed. "I just wanted to show her this watermelon that guy grew in the garden. But then she and daddy just got md and are making me put it back."_

" _Oh…" Shawn began to eye the melon himself. He noticed that even though it wasn't exactly ripe, it was small enough for the boy to pick up. His empty stomach was telling him really hard to take it, but he knew from conscience that it wouldn't work out._

" _What is it?" The boy looked down at his hands, seeing where Shawn's stare was directed to. He was told to put it back, but he didn't want it to begin with. He looked back in the direction of where he came from, seeing how far away his folks were while sitting at an outside table with an umbrella. He looked back at Shawn, leaning in a little. "Hey, you want this?"_

 _Shawn's eyes widened. "Really?!"_

 _The boy nodded. "Yeah, the mister in the garden might yell at me like mommy and daddy did. Yelling is really scary to me."_

" _Yes…" He looked down at the melon. "Uh, h-how do you…?"_

" _Oh!" The boy chirped. "Here, I saw this on TV one time! Watch this!" The 5-year-old placed both hands beneath the melon and crouched. He bent his small knees and lifted up, letting fly a little above before plopping to his feet. The small melon cracked on the ground, its pink juice flowing out as a good chunk plopped off, allowing the deep red sides to be seen._

 _Shawn's eyes widened again. "Woah!"_

 _The boy beamed with a big smile. "See? I wanted to try with those orange things too, but we haven't got those." He pouted again. "And when I try with anything else, I get yelled at."_

 _Shawn looked at him again. "But it's good with watermelon?"_

 _The boy nodded. "I think so." He tilted his head. "Hey, wanna play on the swing set?"_

" _R-really?" Shawn couldn't believe his luck. It was sheer luck that someone like him was getting not just food, but something more s well. Food and playtime, that's a great deal._

" _Yes! Please? Please?! My parents don't let anyone in, and everyone around me doesn't wanna play. And My mommy isn't letting me eat macaroni and cheese until later. I wanna play!"_

 _Shawn wasn't sure if he really did have a say in the matter. He was shocked at how abrupt the boy was at asking, but he was touched as well. He looked down at the melon once more, his dirty hands reaching for a piece. He grabbed a small chunk and he ate it. He munched on it, and when he did, he felt a strong level of happiness arise from the flavor. "Mmmmm…" he moaned in savoring of the sweet flavor. Even though it wasn't ripe, it still tasted better than bugs._

" _Oh! Right!" the boy realized. "My name is Luke! What's yours?"_

 _The blonde looked up, watermelon ad juice and dirt on the corners of his lips. "Shawn."_

"Even after we got caught, Luke always came around for me." Shawn said. "He'd always bring along something like a peeled orange or an apple, but he still wanted to play. I was his only friend in that prison as he called it."

Everyone was silent as hearing the remarks made. They knew Luke was selfish, arrogant, and all around mean to a degree, but hearing Shawn's side of it made it feel like it was a win-win for both.

"You can take smack all you want, but if Luke was always there me, then it's my job to be beside him, even when I'm not supposed to. There's good in him, and I have faith he can learn."

' _ **Shawn…**_ _'_ Luke was speechless. What could he really say to help him in this situation? He was just looking for something or someone to play with, and even then he got something more.

Shuji crossed his arms. "Heh, sounds like a load of crap. Sounds like he baited you just to play and do stupid stuff."

Shawn chuckled. "Well that, too."

"Then why bother?" Maggie asked. "That Luke is just a troublemaker. He isn't half as reliable as Luka is over here." She looked over towards Luka, who offered no words of accommodation.

Shawn looked at the other redhead. "This guy may be more help, but that idiot you're making fun of knows more about loyalty than anyone I know. Whether it's misguided or not. I learned a lot more from the mistakes he wasn't willing to learn from to be who I am right now. I need to be there…because Luke's the one person I will go anywhere with."

Luke could feel his heart sinking to a thousand pieces. While Luka had a serious and nonchalant expression, Luke inside the void was looking shameful at how selfish he was. Shawn really did care for him, and he was going to be looking over him despite the hell he caused. He thought he might have driven him away like everyone else. Clearly he was wrong.

Abis Omega looked somberly ahead, his head lowering for Luke's grief. _'_ _ **You're a pretty lucky guy, Luke.**_ _'_

Luke said nothing in response. He was feeling anything but lucky.

"Well if that's your decision, then who are we to stop you?" Jase accepted. "But just how exactly are you intending to get back down when the anti-gravity drags you up?"

"…he can take the naturally made underground tunnels." Luka offered. "The one you took to get down here was just one example. With all the erosion, I doubt it'll be standing."

"Then I guess I'll find another one." Shawn declared.

"So be it. You'll be lucky to find one more. Good luck taking that trash out of the garbage can."

"Thanks, Luka. See ya." Without another word, Shawn turned and made way in another direction. He darted so fast with the obligation to beside Luke. It didn't matter how. If that was his decision, then It'll be his path to follow.

As Shawn left the party to themselves, Maggie sighed heavily. "Great, just great. Now we're another guy short."

"Well I suppose it can't be helped." Jase said.

"That's the quality of humans that's questionable here…choice." Luka replied.

"Now then, I suppose I can ask a few more questions that have been on my mind."

"Like what?"

"This planet. Our Earth has no such layers to make it this unstable."

Luka nodded. "Yeah, it came from another planet Riaan visited briefly a few times. It's been like this for a while now. Odds are now that he's siphoning New Vestroia, it's gonna slowly lower to make itself one layer eventually."

' _ **So all life is eventually going to belong to Riaan on Interacia…**_ _'_ Luke surmised.

' _ **You've seen enough. Now you know what's at stake.**_ _'_ Luka stated. _'_ _ **This is no place or responsibility for you, begone!**_ _'_

' _ **Wait…!**_ _'_

' _ **Brontes.**_ _'_ The Bakugan's eyes brightened, making a brief flash that enveloped Luke and Abis Omega. Once again, everything around them turned black.

* * *

Luke's body jerked and awoke with a sudden gasp. His eyes were wide as he stared ahead in shock, unable to move for a few moments as he was catching up on everything. He blinked a few times, trying to get a feel of his hands as he looked at them. "What…?" He felt the bed beneath, feeling the soft spread beneath. "Looks like our bodies are back."

"Yeah, looks like it." Abis Omega responded.

"Abis…"

The Aquos Bakugan looked up from the pillow he laid on, staring at Luke. "Looks like Brontes closed the gate on us."

"Yeah…" The redhead looked down at his knees, which one was bent, as to where the other was sprawled on the sets. His frown was evident as he began to overlook everything so far. Everything he was told and listened to, everything that he could only fantasize, he never imagined that it would all be reality, and now it was sinking in like a black hole. Riaan wasn't who he thought he was. Luka saw too much death by the people here to allow their meaning to be in a void. Brontes was an avenger like him. It was still so much more that he had to take in, but that much he knew.

His face faltered in sadness. "So then Riaan really was a liar." He shook his head. "…no. He didn't lie. I just never asked."

His mind was once again drawing away from the points to childhood memories once more. He recalled that after all the cards on the lot were confiscated that only a couple short days after did Riaan get hired to better defend against the likes of Bakugan for the Revolutia family. All those training rounds. All those lessons he's learned; while they did benefit Luke, he now realized it was all a lie. He sighed again in deep grief.

"Well this bites." Abis Omega huffed. "Your master masterminded all this and everyone left us for dead."

"Yeah, they did." Luke looked further down in a sulk. Though it wasn't right to admit that, but excluding Shawn, he didn't think anyone would be coming for him soon. In his mind, he began to picture Jase, and Maggie, and Shuji, and Shawn. _'All those guys…they were my friends, and I just took them for granted. God, I'm so stupid!'_

And then another image popped into his head, this one being one more person that he couldn't possibly forget. His eyes widened in realization.

"Esther!"

Abis Omega caught on. "Esther?"

"Yeah! She wasn't there when Luka told them about all that! She needs to know! C'mon!" He reached and picked up Abis Omega, albeit gently. He got up from the bed he was in and turned towards the door. However, he turned towards the body beside him, being the unconscious Keegan. As he stared at him, his face faltered to a deeper frown as he saw the damage _he_ did. Turning in grief, he begrudgingly gritted his teeth before making way out the door.

* * *

Luke made way into Troposphere without the regards of his own safety. He made way into the alleys to avoid potential spotting. He knew the others avoided direct contact for a reason, so he knew to do the same. "Where is she…where is she…?" He was searching all over with as much cover as possible. He looked around the spot where he last saw her through Luka's eyes. "Gotta be around here somewhere…" He thought back to the look on her face; seeing that expression was a clear indicator of what might have happened to her. "Wait a minute…" His eyes slowly traced to the large dome that shimmered sunlight down onto it. He could see the large, manually made hole in the center where sunlight was direct. "There!" He made way as fast as possible down that path towards the domain.

Making way over bridges and waterways, he was catching his breath once he made it to the vast entrance of the domain. When he looked up at the entrance, it had a shelter atop with smooth crystal pillars on either side. He looked ahead to see reflective glass with his vision on it. When he looked at himself, he could see what a mess he was.

"You think she's in there?" Abis Omega inquired.

Luke shook himself out of his stare at the glass and focused. "Yeah. I saw how fixated she was. She's gotta be in here somewhere. She needs to know!"

"Luke…?"

Luke opened the door, in which it slid open before his presence. He ignored how the inside looked like a lobby section and instead made way to the far doors in the back. It looked like the receptionist desk wasn't at all looking to be paying attention, as was the woman as holographic monitors were in her face. With cover, he made it to the other side, where the doors slid open to allow him passage.

When he walked through, he was instantly met with a smooth, crystal balcony. He stopped in his tracks, looking around at everything around him. "Woah…"

All around him, there was green, plants, and especially flowers. Flowered pots were hung in a few decorative ways, while vines swirled and arched up some pillars with a variety of flowers growing on them. There were flowers of rainbow petals, to ones that weren't even recognizable on Earth, nor even New vestroia. It looked like flowers and a bunch of designs something out of a fairy tale. The way Troposphere water flowed like small waterfalls from sides and basked beneath the dark mulch made them fertile as could be.

"Amazing…" Luke marveled.

"Yeah, no kidding. It smells like it, too." Abis Omega said. He then realized something. "Wait, you think Esther and Atchibee are here?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Luke began to search all around them. His eyes quickly drew to something that was on the lower level in the center of the greenhouse garden. His eyes widened when he recognized a head of long, light brown hair down someone's back, with her head down before a bed of white, red, and many flowers that glistened in the sunlight. The most noticeable part, especially as such, was the small Darkus Bakugan on her shoulder.

"Is that who I think it is?" Abis asked.

"It is! Esther! And Atchibee, too!" Luke gasped. "Guys-!"

 _Dear thy ole setting grace~_

Luke was in the middle of reaching out when he was hearing a soothing, melodic voice escape from Esther. He fell short as she continued.

 _May you please hear my voice and see my face._

 _It's a cold, cold night,_

 _One set by the ends of one's dear fight._

 _It's here that they sleep,_

 _And hear so let me say, when they rest in peace~._

"What's she doing?" Abis looked towards Luke, but what he saw was his partner looking at Esther like he was having an epiphany.

Luke had a gut feeling what she was doing. Normally, he would yell down and ask what she would be doing, but after what happened, it felt like doing that would be a disgrace to her. By the flower bed in front of her, and her head down, a sad frown began to cast on his face as he looked towards her,

"…she's singing a prayer."

 _Dear thy resting spirit, please don't cry_

 _Tears from you and thy fall from the grace._

 _He who watches far from the sky,_

 _He holds you dear with warmth and a smiling face._

 _May you watch with a smile like his,_

 _So that when skies clear we know you have been mi~~ssed._

Luke didn't know exactly what to do. He was shocked as Esther was singing a melody, but from the sound that it was a song of mourn; a song that _he_ caused. His eyes cascaded down as his eyelids lowered in shame. The song was meant for those lost in Thermosphere.

 _A life where you live what you can,_

 _You did what you could and ran._

 _You went far, oh so very far._

 _And now you've reached the end and look down from afar._

 _Dear not weep,_

 _For thy mortal wounds cut so deep._

 _You took that leap and now you are set free._

Luke's bangs cast a darkened shadow over his forehead. He frowned heavily for the fate that he alone had caused, the one that he was tricked by with his own ambitions. A price too great to be paid. He made everyone suffer, and realizing that through Esther's very hymns was breaking his heart.

Without a second thought, he didn't bother looking at Esther as he slowly turned and walked back the way he came, a dejected look on his face. Abis followed, but not before looking back one more time and followed Luke as the doors shut.

 _Hear thy spirit's plea,_

 _I dear long for what you wished to see._

 _A land that you once called a disgrace,_

 _But soon a land you see turn to a beautiful sea,_

 _A sea of time and settings sun~s,_

 _Suns that set on one's path and start anew._

 _Here thy spirit's plea,_

 _Bring to me the peace that I wished you see~._

Esther finished her memorial hymn as a soft piano could've bene heard. She held a composed figment as she kept her head down for the spread of flowers. "And to our own way, may the spirits wish for you a new way…rest in peace."

* * *

The small waves crashing against the Trailer did not deter it in the slightest. It rocked some, but not nearly enough to keep it budging. In fact, the waves were so small that they were hardly splashing at all. It was still water, a se that had stopped.

On top of the Trailer, Luke's long hair shifted as a cold, shriveling wind blew through him. It chilled him through the bone, but he didn't complain. In fact, the goosebumps he took in he accepted. It was cold, just like his heart right now. Abis Omega watched from behind, seeing Luke stand like a statue on top.

A long, long silence fell as Luke's fist slowly began to ball. The words that Luka spoke earlier began to sink in.

" _I'll say this once, so listen…your Master Riaan…everyone you've known...all those people you think you know won't be there for you for when you realize it. It'll just be you alone. Pay heed to your negligence, because when you realize it, you'll lose that part of you forever."_

"…he knew." He quietly said. "He knew all along…he must have known this pain that I'm feeling right now…it's like I'm getting stabbed in the back and chest at once…it hurts."

Abis Omega lowered his head. "Yeah. That's grief for ya."

Luke's fists began to ball tighter. So tight that his veins were being seen along his arm. "…I did all this." He admitted. "I…I really am what everybody said…" his head shook slowly, his eyes misting so bad that tears began to form. "Dear god…what have I done?...what have I done?! DAMNIT!" In a sudden fury, he rammed his fist against the Trailer's top, making a thud echo. As expected, it didn't budge.

"WHY DID I DO ALL OF THAT?! WHAT WAS I EVEN THINKING?!" His eyes were spilling tears as he kept punching the Trailer. He just kept punching; over, and over, with the same two gloved fists. Each impact sent a shock through his knuckles that was making them bruised. He felt pain…but he deserved more than just that.

Abis offered nothing to help nor hinder what Luke was doing. He just watched with a blank expression.

"Why couldn't I just see all of that sooner?! Why did I really have to do all of that?! Everyone hates me! My partner hates me… _I_ hate me!" With a loud grunt, he mustered his strength to punch the Trailer as hard as possible with one more blow.

As that last echo was as hard as a gong, a long, dreadful silence fell as Luke was on his knees. His knuckles were bleeding, no doubt staining some of the Trailer's stop. His arms were shaking as his teeth gritted.

Droplets of wet, clear liquid dripped from between the hands resting. Another one fell after. And then another. They were coming from Luke, who was crying with streams of tears running down his face.

Abis Omega let out a long, grieving sigh for Luke at last. "…you're an idiot."

Luke's grip slowly tightened into balled fists against the top. "…yeah. I am stupid." He slowly arose again, getting up to his feet once more as he turned towards the side. "I'm selfish. I'm arrogant. I'm everything that everybody called me all those times. Shuji, Maggie…they both were right. I didn't listen to anybody before making judgements. I listened to others before I listened to myself…it's no wonder why Master Riaan…and everyone else I guess, saw me as a lead weight on their shoulders." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as an amused smirk crossed his face. "God, it's a miracle they kept me alive for this long. I'm surprised they actually put up with me and how pathetic I am…including you."

"Luke…"

Luke gave a sigh of his own, keeping his head down as the tears continued staining his eyes. But even so, he smiled with dignity. "Abis…I know what you're gonna say…but even a thousand sorrows and my own self-pity can't undo what I got you into, and I see that now. You deserve better than me. I'm…I'm not even sure if I can even say anymore than that. Not that my words don't matter at this point."

To his shock, Luke was met with silence. He closed his eyes, hearing Abis' body float a little closer.

"…and you just now figured that out." He started. "I knew you were stupid the first words came out of that godforsaken mouth of yours. You didn't even bother wanting to know about our kind and just used me as a fighting tool, and I was sick of every second of that decision Atchibee and I took. Really, why did I even bother? Maybe I should've stayed on New Vestroia and stayed put, then I wouldn't have to deal with scum like you."

Luke didn't bother fighting back the words Abis was speaking. His partner was giving him a piece of his mind, and he was accepting it with a humble heart open, no matter how much it made him want to cry.

"You're everything that everyone says you are. You don't see clearly, and you're just weak! You're a pathetic human being, a terrible person, and I have every right to leave you right now!" A short silence fell as Abis Omega turned away, showing pain in his glare way. "…but you know what, I'm not."

Luke's eyes widened in shock. He gasped as he turned towards Abis, who turned towards him again.

"You know, I definitely would've been better off with someone who had common sense, but fate wasn't kind to either of us. Whether it was by my dumb curiosity or some twist of fate, I just ended up leaving that area to help. And after everything, if I could take it all back…maybe I _would've_ , but that would be wrong." He glared at Luke, his orange eyes s serious as could be. "Luke…neither of us are that lucky to be alive right now, but we're lucky enough to have something that got us together: Friends. I was alone…you were alone…and now we have a bunch of friends who even hate our guts right now. But even after all that, I wouldn't trade that away. As crazy as it sounds, this adventure…actually has been the most fun and greatest experience I've needed."

"Abis…"

The Aquos Bakugan snickered. "Besides, as stupid as it is, we actually are alike. Look at me, I'm just an Abis Omega for crying out loud. Seriously, people can have all these stronger Bakugan and leave me for dead. I'm just…just a water serpent that's weak overall. Look at me, I don't have any arms, and I'm not like any of those special Bakugan like Drago, o-or that Preyas guy I hear about, or anyone of those guys. People always go for those kind of Bakugan because they're strong. But me…I'm not like them at all. I haven't got special powers or nothing." He began to think of his casual life like any other Bakugan in the woods. Of all the Abis Omega there were, he was just like them, completely average. His own eyes began to mist. "Besides…people always go to Pyrus and Darkus Bakugan anyway. Aquos is the weakest type there is. It's no wonder everyone doesn't like us."

"Abis…"

The Bakugan's own misty eyes glared at Luke again, the resolute as serious as his own will. "…but you know what, my life actually does have meaning now, because I've met someone who knows what I mean. Someone who's weak. Someone whose kind doesn't get bothered because no one acknowledges them. People can take those one of a kind Bakugan for all I care, because all those guys can go and be a success the way they want to, but I'm not sitting around in a river like I am before. I am _not_ diving into water this time without a good reason…and I'm not leaving my pathetic partner, because I'm weak and pathetic, too."

Luke didn't have the words to show how much he wanted to cry. He was staring at Abis Omega like he was some prized gem that wasn't even meant to be touched. But in a way, to a degree that is, Abis did have a point. He could've stayed behind to begin with and never deal with Luke. He could've picked another Bakugan that at least had feet or something. But no, it was just Abis Omega, a snake that had poor stats to begin with.

Slowly, after so long, Luke began to smile again. "…wow, I really am sad if you're pitying me of all people."

Abis chuckled. "Hey, I made it this far, and you did, too. Counts for something I guess."

"Yeah, you're right." Luke cleared his throat before he took a moment to glance out at the sea again. He looked back at Abis Omega. "Abis, I…no, _we_ , made mistakes. Mistakes that we're going to regret for the rest of our lives."

"I won't regret ever having to choose you, Luke."

Luke smiled. "Thank you…you and Shawn really are there when I didn't see it." He chuckled again in shame as he looked down at his bloodied hand. "Up till now, all I ever paid attention to was myself. The others had a clear judgement before I actually knew how to battle with you."

"That's saying something." Abis said, a grim tine befalling the mood. "But now that you know that, what are we gonna do now? We won't be bringing back those thousands that we killed, and odds are no one ever wants to see us again."

Luke looked away. "I don't know…huh, the irony." He grinned somberly, but it turned to a morbid frown. "Yeah, that was my fault. You warned me, and I didn't listen. But if apologizing can make up for even a small fraction of all that I've done, then I'd apologize for a hundred days straight. And…if I had to die to repent for them…then so be it."

"You really think dying will fix what happened?"

"Of course not. I see that now. The world of any kind doesn't work like that. It's no wonder Mom and Dad locked me up…but hiding like I was from reality is never what I asked form, and neither did the fates of everyone in Thermosphere…or our friends…"

Abis drew closer a little. "But we can still do something about it, I feel that from you."

Luke nodded, a serious expression growing. "Yeah…" Luke stepped forward, looking at Abis dead in the eye. Green and orange were looking deep as they poured into the other's resolving souls. "…Abis. No matter what happens next; whatever dumb mistakes I make; I just want you to know, you're my partner that I want to share this burden with. You stuck with me, and I can't ask for another Bakugan, because they wouldn't begin to understand what you went through a terrible guy like me."

Abis nodded. "And for what's it's worth…life's pretty interesting since I've met you."

"Then it's decided. Until the end of our days…to our last dying breaths…you and I, we're going to be partners together. Forever. Even if I die, would you still follow me?"

Abis nodded. "As will you for I?"

Luke smiled. "If we die, then so be it. But no matter what, if anything happens to us, we know what's at stake…and now we're gonna fight to make that change. We'll save as many lives as possible from here on. The lives of Earth. The Bakugan. Even the Interacians. I owe it to all of them to make their lives have meaning through my actions. If I can save just one person in the end, then that proves something. And even after, I'll fight on until this matter is settled once and for all."

"Agreed, partner."

Luke smiled down at Abis Omega once more. Truly, now more than ever, he could feel Abis' connection with him. Even if it wasn't possible, the snake's appeal and the powers of a calm water beneath them was making his cold heart feel warm.

Abis turned towards the still water. "But for now, we must ready for what we know has to be done."

Luke nodded. "I know."

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke looked into the reflective glass to show his face. His eyes didn't have that slant anymore. In fact, they looked calmer than Luka's. It really showed his empathy. Having been able to take in the small bit of food he took from the fridge, he filled up just enough to satisfy his appetite. With nothing but the bare clothes on his back, he turned towards the bed beside him, frowning at Keegan mournfully.

"…I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep your kind safe." He apologized. "I won't ask for your forgiveness. I know I can never have that. But for now, please, let me do what I can to settle this once and for all." He turned away, facing the door. "Even if your DNA is mutated fault, I won't let your life be as worthless as mine. Until then, please bear with my friends."

With that, he walked out of the door, leaving Keegan to twitch his lips in his sleep.

He soon made it to the top of the Trailer, where once again, he stood at the edge and watched the everlasting sea. As shocking as it was, it was calm, like the resolute in his heart. The cool winds he once felt were no longer giving him goosebumps. He wasn't afraid. He couldn't be.

"We ready to do this?" Abis asked.

"…yeah."

"There's no turning back anyways for us. We've gotta change, you know that."

"I know…we'll get stronger somehow. We may not know that yet, but I know where to start." He reached for his scabbard. He reached inside, where something broken was. As he pulled out his broken sword, he took a long, sharp look at it. It rested in his hands as he thought about that battle against Luka, and how his resolve overpowered cold, hard steel. He thought back further about Riaan and all the sword practices they had. Such bittersweet memories he is now willing to let go.

Taking a long sigh, he closed his eyes, the wind around him getting harsher as he reached for his long bangs and hair.

Abis remained silent as his partner unleashed his resolve.

With the broken fragments of the sword, the rugged edging sliced and stabbed into the bangs and hair behind his head. A chunk was sliced off as time slowed down. The strands came out like grass as the swords went all the way through, completely making his long hair going down his back no longer there, in fact not even going behind the neck. The top part o his hair was there, but the bangs framing his face were shortened drastically.

He looked down with a serious frown at his long hair clumped in his hand, and the other holding his broken sword, or what's left of it. After he took in the sights of it, the winds picked up further, and he sighed once more.

"…goodbye." He slowly let go, allowing the strands to flow away from his hands into the water below. The sword slowly dropped, falling with a steep plunge clean into the murky depths beneath.

Together, the hair and the sword both slowly plunged into the blue abyss beneath, to depths that were to be their own graves.

Having finished mourning, his eyes went towards Abis. "Now I'm ready." He offered his palm out, to which Abis Omega humble accepted and closed up. He dropped into Luke's grip, and together, they faced the sea.

"Okay then, let's go!" Luke threw his arm out. "Bakugan, brawl!"

The blue sphere went into the water with a soft splash. A blue light emitted from beneath, which quickly faded to allow something rise up. Abis Omega popped out of the water, giving a roar at Luke.

Luke stared ahead with vigilance. _'Jase. Shuji. Maggie. Guys…I hope you can hear me some way, but I know that this is for the best.'_ His mind began to recap to the first time he met Esther, seeing her pop out of the woods. He recalled bumping into Shuji and then Maggie, and seeing Jase and Shawn drop from above. He began to think of the mornings they shred, and how they all acted like more then just friends. It was like…brothers and sisters. His heart ached just thinking about leaving them, but he knew he had to do this.

It was time for the weakest link to be severed.

' _This is what I have to do. This is my decision I made on my own. Shawn…Esther…everyone. Please, just wait for me…if you want us that is.'_ He watched Abis lower his head to allow Luke to crouch and jump onto his head. Now facing the Trailer, he looked down at the home with a soft smile. _'I'll always keep the memories we had here treasured, even if you think otherwise. Until then. Goodbye…for now.'_ He gripped Abis' head fin and turned towards the underground sea. "Abis…let's go."

Abis let out one last roar, signaling the start of his and Luke's new path. The serpent and him both arched into water, their splash leading them to cool water to take them away.

* * *

 **So now Luke and Abis Omega are gone. Don't worry, they'll be back, but now they have to make amends and accept that they have to fight until their final days.**

 **And also now you know the little spin I add on Riaan. So basically, he is a more complicated life form similar to Code Eve and had the DNA that he implanted into Code Eve to create Bakugan. And also, now you get the small story I had with Luka and Alto Brontes and their ways of being Avengers. And to add icing to the cake, I added a small backstory to Cesar and his genius.**

 **Next chapter won't be until late June. Sorry for the inconvenience, but family vacation coming. Until after! :)**


	18. Submerged

The room's lighting was very dark, but bright enough to where the workers in the nearby machinery could see the holographic projections in front of their faces. Those on the ground level were all protected by windows in front of the monitors in case of energy malfunctions, while the few monitoring rom the observation deck were on screens of their own. There present, Galilea and Cyrus observed behind the workers. But the most intrigued of them all was none other than the one in charge and yearned for this program, Riaan.

The recently revealed ruler and entity of the planet was watching with a calm façade over his expectant face. He was watching carefully as lights reminiscent of rainbow glistened in a massive space behind glass strong enough to defend against attacks.

"Inputting card." An announcement said. "I repeat, initiate the card fusion frequency."

Galilea turned towards Riaan to see what he had in mind, but the supreme ruler merely gave a nod of approval. She looked ahead and leaned over the desk of the head observatory manager. She pressed a button and held onto it. "Engage the card. I repeat, engage first sequence." Her voice echoed like an overhead intercom like the last announcement.

"Roger. Over." A reply came.

At the base of the dark gray podium the glass stood, a small window opened to reveal a forbidden card. A light like a sonar went across it and made a small blue grid appear over it. Behind the card, a green grid spread into the system, and a net dissipate around the window and into said base. The bottom of the base shined an illuminating neon green light, one that began to magnify into spiraling waves that mixed into the rainbow light, much like a whirlpool.

Moments later, within the turbine of multiple colors, if one saw ever so closely, they could see something that looked like an orb, a solid figment with what looked like faded black ligaments forming slowly around it.

"The first sequence has begun. I repeat, the first sequence has begun."

Cyrus turned towards Riaan. "Seems the core's reaction was successful."

"Good. Thank you all very much for all of this." Riaan smiled. "I was beginning to think at something may go wrong this early, but it was wrong of me to doubt Cesar and Lucia when they know what they're doing." He took a glistening stare down at the round core as neon green rays illuminated it thanks to the forbidden card's effect. "Soon, my dear child. Very so soon…"

A small beep was being heard beside Galilea's ear, getting her attention. Cyrus watched over as she tapped her finger against her earpiece. "Yes? What is it, Lucia?"

On the other end, a fair voice could be heard. " **Miss Vergo, I'm sorry for the intrusion, but my foretelling has come to pass.** "

"So, then it looks like sir Riaan's absence was explained." She looked towards Riaan, seeing how intrigued he was at the project. She turned away again. "I'm sorry, Lucia, but is this why you spoke to me?"

" **Yes. Do pardon my candor. I understand this timing may have come abrupt.** "

"It's all well. Shall I pass on a message?"

" **If you can. Explain to sir Riaan that the next phase has come. Their divergence has cometh.** "

"Alright, thank you, Lucia." She moved her finger away from her earpiece, which turned off the communication. The look on her face didn't change, but it was even to hint to Cyrus what was transpiring.

"I take it the humans foreseen finally have been severed?"

"Yes, they have." She answered. "First, she foretold the destruction of Thermosphere, and now her new prophecy has come. And now we move according to that. Sir Riaan…"

"I know." He said, turned away from his top two supervisors. "Lucia told me this beforehand. Have myself on a broadcast in fifteen minutes. Cyrus, you have Zion preapprove a level 3 class defense protocol."

"Consider it done."

"And to all of Hades Pillars and Rogue Zero, assemble in the union chamber. The announcement shall be made there. Dismissed." With a snap of his fingers, he teleported himself away from the observation room, leaving Galilea and Cyrus to be.

"He sure seems to be excited all of a sudden." Cyrus commented half-heartedly. "You think he feels any distress from deceiving his human tool?"

"That's not in our place to judge our master's actions." Galilea argued. "Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. I'm sure he knows the right thing is being done." She turned away, making way to the exit in the form of sliding door sideways; her massive hips swaying. "Hurry up."

Cyrus followed, the door sliding to a shut behind.

* * *

A short while passed, and around the streets and the many of the billboards across Solaris, as well as around the many screenings available throughout the decrepit world, the very few showings were being shorthanded with signs, saying "BREAKING NEWS". A lot of people stopped what they were doing and looked at whatever screens available to see the monitors change to a showing of Riaan.

"Huh? What's going on?" A random citizen inquired.

The many of people looking up and available were beginning to wonder and question the face of Riaan, and soon enough, said projection began to speak.

"To anyone who may be watching anything at this time, I implore you, for just a few moments, please, I wish for your audience." Riaan spoke passively, much like he did at the gathering a couple days prior.

The many people talking and questioning fell silent as they began to indulge themselves in their leader's words.

"I am sure that this gravest of news had struck your ears at some point, but if not, I will renunciate what happened just recently. For those who have not been warned of this, there has been a calamity that has been struck upon us. A grave loss has fell upon us to this day, and I offer my sincerest of condolences." Before he continued, he bowed his head to the screen. "Everyone, what you are about to see is the direct result of what is known as self-destruction, what was meant to be the last thing I wish for any of us to endure."

The screen thus turned to an overseeing view of Thermosphere before it was destroyed. It was seen engulfed in Devil Miasma, and a lot of images showed the ground breaking apart and many citizens dying as they fell through cracks. The destruction of Thermosphere was showing, and everyone looking was either silent or had petrified looks of shock.

"My god…" one gasped.

The images were shortened to a small panel off to the side as Riaan continued with a frown. "It is with a heavy heart that I now say that this tragedy has brought onto us even more guilt for what our planet has become. It s because of my ill diligence that I failed to allow the core of that city to hold up its very pillar it stood for. Its power was finite, sure, but to allow something weakened to where it was put down in a state of misery like self-destruction…I, your leader, owe myself to blame and carry. To the lives of every Thermosphere resident lost on this day, I can offer nothing more than my shame." In a show of modesty and regret, Riaan fell to his knees and sat his hands in front. He bent over and bowed his head to his people. "This is all my fault. I commit myself to this mantle of shame. I let this happen, that I admit."

The many people looked up at Riaan with confused looks, though some were pitying the man. Some believed he was being a kiss-up, but it didn't change the images that showed Thermosphere and many perishing. Seeing the whole domain sink into the ground was painful enough to watch.

Riaan stood back up once more. "I pray for the lives that let me slip from this land. They may have suffered, but at least now that they may rest hopefully in a much safer place. This is, and will be, the last of my negligence. But offering apology to the dead does nothing to solve their demises. I understand that some of you may have had relatives and loved ones in that city at the time, and that their lives now rest upon my own. I cannot bring them back, and I also understand that this hinders my perspective with all of you. Make no mistake, as I have said before, this will be my negligence's rest as well. Due to the core's lack of security I had at the time, I instate for any and all personnel to remain in their cities and sanctuaries. No one is permitted to leave their cities until it is absolutely necessary. As such, my fellow head engineer will be activating the shields to make sure that the leveling of the outer lands does not hamper anymore ground level civilians."

Upon this report, Cesar adjusted his glasses with a smirk. _'More work for me. Oh, boohoo.'_

"This act shall begin within 24 hours to allow anyone time to make preparations. I hereby issue a Level 3 Class Defense Protocol for the sake of Interacia. The Bakugan that are under our commitment will snuff out the rogues, and the Devil Miasma amongst us, do not approach. If it comes for your city, then make way for the evacuation routes listed. This land is ushering a change, and I will not let any of you have your lives wasted like this anymore. To all, do well for now."

The connection was thus cut off, the screens all returning to what they were beforehand. The sudden change in the atmosphere made many of the people silent in stupor or shock. Not one was celebrating like before. The situation has gotten a lot more complicated than it did.

In the room where he made the announcement, he stood in the center circle, where around him in their attribute circles, all of Hades Pillars and Rogue Zero were bowing to their leader.

"What is it that you ask of us, Lord Riaan?" Maximus asked modestly.

Riaan gave Maximus a hardy look. "Maximus Rogue and Rogue Zero, you know why you're here. The earthlings have fanned out across our land. I believe you know what happens next?"

When he began to realize this, Maximus began to smirk.

"I see, so a little search and destroy. Interesting." Ariella said.

Cesar chuckled low. "Well then I suppose my work will have to be postponed for now it seems. Pity."

Hendrix bowed his head. "As you wish."

Riaan raised his head to his subordinates. "Hades Pillars, establish perimeters within the areas of Solaris. Ready the Bakugan. It's time for Project Armagedoid to work on ground zero."

"Right, as you wish." They all said. They all thus teleported away, their spots empty and leaving Riaan the last one in the room.

"…I truly am sorry it's come to this, but a guardian's job is different than a soldier's. As a guardian, I will do what is meant to be for the sake of my home." Were the last words said before he finally teleported away out next.

* * *

Meanwhile, topside, the others were less than concerned with what they didn't know. The revelations and ideals Luka spilled onto them were still being processed.

"So what do we do now?" Shuji questioned the group.

Jase adjusted his glasses once more. "Our next steps need to be careful. As far as what we have experienced, staying in one spot for very long doesn't exactly count as safe now."

"Yeah, that's saying something there."

Maggie turned towards Luka. "So what do you think we should do?"

Luka turned away from his new acquaintances and looked precariously out at the Netherlands before him. He was silent as something ominous crawled up his spine. Somehow, just somehow, his gut instinct was telling him something went wrong somewhere. The feeling that is always against your back and doesn't show itself, yet it's as if a cold breeze just went through your soul. That's what he was feeling.

"Luka? You who~." Maggie chimed. "Still with us?"

The Haos battler lowered his head, but his guard was as high as the sky itself. "We need to go."

"What?" Shuji asked.

"We need to go. Now!"

"Woah, hey! No need to snap like that!" Fly Beetle exclaimed.

Moments later, the ground beneath them began to lightly vibrate. The ticklish palpitations, while rippling in the stomach, was nevertheless staggering.

"H-hey!" Shuji wailed as he struggled for balance. "What the heck?!"

As Jase was trying to keep his composure, Atmos opened in midair. "I feel a strong negative energy surge. Does anyone else?"

Jase looked up. "Yes. I feel that, too." He looked towards his Bakumeter, pressing a button to get a static screen on it. "Esther, Shawn, do any of you copy?" Within the signal, nothing but static on the screen showed. "This isn't right. Our connection is offline."

"You're saying we can't reach them?!" Jelldon worried.

"Uh oh…" Maggie began to look around with a worried look. The negative energy she was feeling, and the intensity around her was making her heart throbbing pulsate to an obscene level. "Guys…I'm scared."

Shuji looked unsound. "Yeah, me too."

"Looks like Riaan's making his next move on us." Luka said. "Damnit, of all the times for you and your friends to be playing hide and seek!" He turned towards another way and began there. "We need to go! Now!"

The others looked at each other before they came to the decision. They couldn't stay here anymore. They had to get to somewhere safe…wherever that was.

* * *

As Riaan's announcement was being repeated throughout a lot of the screens throughout Troposphere, many of the citizens were still distraught about it all. They were talking amongst themselves, with many more beginning to rush from place to place, already beginning preparations for what is to happen within 24 hours.

Within this ensuing scramble, Esther was leaving the nursery. She made a mad dash with grace and her light brown hair flowing within the crowd. "Atchibee, what's going on you think?"

"I don't know, Esther. But I think now is a good time for us to get back to the ship!" she urged.

"You're right. But something's wrong."

"What is it?"

Esther looked down at her purple Bakumeter. To her surprise, she saw that the screen was static, and she wasn't seeing much of anything out there. "I'm not getting any signals. I can't tell where the Colonel or anyone else is."

"How could that be?"

"There must be a jamming signal coming from somewhere, but where…?" She went wide-eyed and turned her head towards the colosseum, but more accurately, what was atop of it. "The radio tower!" she realized. "It must be sending out stress signals to interfere!"

"This is bad." Atchibee admitted. "Esther, now is a good time to get back to Luke and find the others before it's too late!"

"I know!" The mature brunette clutched her fists and hurried towards the Trailer's direction. She made way through the mass of crowds heading over bridges and arches over waterways, which began to rush for subsequent markets nearby.

Eventually, within a short time, the Darkus battler finally made it to the docks where their ride was. "There it is!" She looked left and right, seeing if there were any suspicious signs about. When she found the coast clear, she made a hurried dash to the Trailer, where she opened the latch atop of it and dropped down.

Her head turned towards the bunkers. "We need to find the others!" She rushed down the short hall, where there, she found herself entering into the bunkroom where the two bodies lied. She rushed in, looking ahead with steady eyes. "Luke, get up! We have an emergency!" However, something was wrong. Her eyes widened when she saw that one of the beds was vacant. Keegan was still in a coma, but where Shawn's bed was, the sheets were finely tucked and folded nicely, like nobody slept in it.

"Luke? Luke?" Esther looked even more shocked than ever. Turning left and right, she saw that he was nowhere to be found. "Where did he go?" She moved herself away from the room and went towards the observation room. There, she saw that it was vacant. She went towards the restroom but saw that it was also vacant.

When it dawned upon her that he was nowhere, her worries began to rise. "Something's very wrong. Luke's missing."

"And Abis Omega is gone, too." Atchibee noted. "This doesn't look good, Esther."

Esther looked down the hall with worry. "What happened to Luke…?" Suddenly, a harsh shake in the vehicle made her lose balance, making her lean against the wall.

"Esther, you okay?"

Esther regained her balance and steadied out. "Yeah, I'm alright. But what was that?" Once more, she found herself losing balance as the ship was nudged by some force.

 _ **GROOAAH!**_

The unpleasant sound reverberated throughout their domain. The Darkus girl gasped and looked towards the latch.

As the ship swayed outside, light waves rocked the whole mechanism. Atop of it, Esther was seen crawling out if it, shock evident on her face when she nearly fell over from another nudge. However, she knelt and held her ground. With enough of a grip, she was seeing what was making a fuss, and it had tentacles gripping the ship's side.

The Aquos Freezer latching on roared as it was anchored to the ship's side. If that wasn't scary before, the way it was nudging violently could be a dead giveaway.

"An Aquos Freezer!" Esther gasped. "Where did it come from?!"

"I'm not sure, but we have to do something!" Atchibee reasoned. "That citizen is still inside!"

Esther nodded and furrowed her brow. "You're right. We have to stop this!" She grabbed hold of her Bakugan and threw her in without any form of hesitation. "Bakugan, brawl!"

The Aquos Bakugan was fruitlessly shifting its body against the ship, when a small black sphere was thrown at it. The sphere shined a purple light, which formed into Atchibee that hovered right over it with a wicked shriek. The Bakugan was met with a blade slashing from the side, cutting it off from the ship and sent flying back into the water with a massive splash.

Esther made it towards the edge of the Trailer, leaning over the railing to see the waves ease up. In the distance, she could see that the Freezer was resurfacing, screeching out angrily.

"Not good." The ship rocked again, this time forward to where she almost lost her balance and fell overboard. The wave from behind eased, and she turned around to find an Aquos Jelldon present. "Another one?"

The Jelldon roared out, and Freezer scowled with equal vulgar retort.

Atchibee looked at each of them, her senses looking nuts. "This is bad. They're affected by a strong negative energy!" More snarls and shrieks came from nearby, getting her to look towards the docks. Esther followed her gaze towards their route, only to find even more Bakugan, ranging from Subterra Fly Beetle, to Pyrus Verias, to Haos and Subterra Atmos.

"What?" Esther gasped.

The many Bakugan were snarling, converging as they were leering at Esther and Atchibee like they were lunch.

"Are they all…"

"They are. Negative energy is overflowing inside of them." Atchibee warned. "Esther, it's too dangerous to stay here!"

"I understand." She turned towards the hatch. "But what about-?!" She was cut off when the ship was rocked again, this time by a **Sting Ray** from the wild Aquos Jelldon. Blue lightning sparks struck the side of the ship, making her cover up.

"We'll draw them away!" Atchibee insisted. "If we get them towards us, then maybe they'll leave the ship alone!"

Esther uncovered and opened an eye as the attack subsided. "Alright then, let's do it!"

All at once, some Bakugan charged ahead of the docks, as to where some made a break with wings or crawling.

Esther put her arm up, her Bakumeter exerting an ability. "Ability, activate! **Scare Flash!** "

Atchibee's wings spread and she gained a few meters of air. Once up and about, the eyeballs unleashed a menacing bright purple light that beamed in all directions. The beams of light enveloped a lot of Bakugan, and those too close were unable to handle it as they became their attribute colors and dissipated, including the Jelldon and Freezer. Those that were barely hanging on were covering up from the light.

With cover, Atchibee lowered her tail to allow Esther to cling onto it. Once on, she raised herself up and held on as the bright light dissipated.

"We need to go! Now!" Esther ordered. Her Atchibee followed her wishes and she made a beeline straight into the Bakugan before her. With what power she mustered, her blades spread and slashed into some along the way. As she bypassed them, a majority of them glowed their attribute colors and dissipated as well. Those that were still in shock were trying to make sense and began to realize they were flying off north along the water. All the Bakugan available, though smaller in count now, made a straight shot at them to continue their pursuit.

"Atchibee, don't stop!" Esther shouted.

Atchibee hollered as she flapped her wings, racing at breakneck speeds through the collapsing world.

* * *

Meanwhile, topside, things were just as bad. The group found themselves surrounded so swiftly with many Bakugan hovering over them.

"W-where did all these guys come from?" Maggie worried.

"Forget that! We're surrounded!" Shuji exclaimed.

Jase brought his back to Luka, staring at the many Bakugan surrounding them. "So do you have an escape plan for this I take it?" he rhetorically asked.

"What do you think?" Luka snapped back. "Use your common sense! This isn't the time for crude jokes!"

"My apologies. I was merely asking."

Luka ignored Jase's half-hearted commentary and glared ahead of him. "There's only one thing we _can_ do. Everyone, get ready!"

"Right!" They exclaimed.

They all pulled out their Bakugan as the rogue Bakugan started to close in around them. The various Atmos, Hammersaur snarling, the Saurus readying a charge, it all congregated, and they all threw their Bakugan.

"Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Four attributed lights illuminated the space around them. Rising up from yellow was Alto Brontes, and from a green and orange light, Atmos and Fly Beetle; and from the red light, Jelldon raised his soft stingers and stood ready.

The many Bakugan surrounding them closed in further. They looked savage, no doubt from the negative energy they had inside of them.

"We have to cut open a path if we want to escape from here." Jase deduced,

"I doubt it matters where to run." Luka retorted before facing forward. "But staying one spot doesn't work either. You all just try and stay alive."

"Right! Just leave it to us!" Maggie gave a thumbs up. "Jelldon, you ready!"

The jellyfish nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Good, then ability, activate! **Shockwave!** " Maggie called out the ability, in which Jelldon's tentacles were tipped in red static. He raised them and slammed the tips down, sending an omnidirectional ring of red electricity expanding all around. The many Bakugan surfaced were struck by this red electricity, making them all twitch and move uncomfortably.

Shuji was next to raise his Bakumeter high. "Alright then, let's pick up the pace a little, shall we?! Ability, activate! **Sonic Wing!** " Fly Beetle's buzzing wings faced the Bakugan ahead of him, unleashing orange-brown crescents that grazed into them. The Bakugan struck were pummeled and recoiled as much as Jelldon's attack did.

"You want some more?!" Fly Beetle flapped harder and dove on into the mass in front of him. With what vigilance, he rammed his horn into them, sending them all flying and reverting to their attribute colors.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Shuji praised.

Jase raised his Bakumeter next. "Atmos, ability activate! **Ventus Airsaw!** " Atmos cawed loudly as he flapped his wings once, unleashed a green crescent-shaped energy that went slinging straight ahead. It struck a fellow Haos Atmos in front, immediately making smoke burst upon impact and befall it to the earth.

However, to take its place, two Subterra Atmos aligned with a Pyrus Atmos. They all either flapped their wings hard or shot small beams from the jewels on their chest feathers at Atmos in return.

"Atmos!" Jase warned.

"Ability, activate!" Luka's shout was so abrupt that it startled Jase. " **Sprite Glow!** "

Alto Brontes' four arms generated four golden masses of light rings that he held onto. Once tightened, he pivoted and spun around like a top. The four light rings went spiraling in various directions, including through the attacks going for Atmos. Overpowering, the one ring blazed into them, making them recoil and caw before fading to their attribute colors. Meanwhile, more were mowed down by the three other rings.

"I appreciate that." Jase thanked Luka, but the Haos battler seemed far from interested.

"Save it." He reached forward. "Go, Brontes!"

Jase followed suit. "Atmos!"

Both Bakugan advanced forward, eying their unresponsive foes. As they did, however, the ground thumped briefly.

A Darkus Hammersaur raised its claw against Jelldon, ready to bring it down on his soft body.

"Oh no you don't!" Maggie objected. "Ability activate, **Darkus Jailer!** "

Vermilion static began to envelop Jelldon's tentacles. "Sorry pal!" With a grunt, he raised one tentacle that made contact with the massive claws Hammersaur had. A field of static enveloped the Hammersaur and Jelldon used his spare tentacle to whack him in the stomach. Though short, it did enough to make him fall over onto another Darkus Freezer. The two Bakugan were engulfed in the vermilion static and hollered in pain before dissipating, leaving depressed ground in their place.

"Haha~! Yes!" Maggie chirped.

"Yeah, these guys are pretty weak to me!" Shuji reached forward. "Go!" He watched as Fly Beetle unleashed a **Horn Buster** attack, blasting into a fellow Aquos Fly Beetle. The blast was strong, but not enough to take it down. Fly beetle rushed in with his horn and whipped it up, sending it soaring and morphing into a blue sphere.

Fly Beetle turned around to look back, but he found himself intercepted by a Haos Verias, and what looked like more wild Jelldon and Saurus. With his one side exposed, a wild Verias whacked Fly Beetle's thorax, making him grunt.

Shuji looked shocked at the revelation. "Fly Beetle!"

"I think you jinxed that one." Maggie whimsically said.

"Just shut it and do something, would ya?!" Shuji snapped.

"Allow me." Jase intervened. "Atmos, ability activate, **Green Talon!** " The avian soaring above circled around and readied another strike, this time coming into a steep dive like a bomber. With wings spread, the jewels on his chest unleashed two green lasers that struck the Verias attacking Fly Beetle, in turn removing it. The green lasers continued racing across the ground towards the other Bakugan, either hitting them or making them get out of the way.

As the green laser vanished, it revealed dust, which soon softened to a depressed trail inside the not-so-dense topside.

When a Haos Anchorsaur drew close to get around, he stepped on the trail, but to its shock, its foot sunk into the muggy ground, making it stuck.

Upon seeing this, Jase frowned.

"We've got'em on the ropes, let's hurry and find a way out of here!" Shuji shouted.

"Jelldon! Let's get out of here!" Maggie insisted.

Both Jelldon and Fly Beetle looked forward with vigilance as the many Bakugan continued pouring out if the blue. They all either flew or walked closer like zombies, slow, but enough to let Fly Beetle ram his horn, and for Jelldon to unleash a **Sting Ray** of his own to drive them back.

"I, uh…I don't they're slowing down, guys." Jelldon said nervously.

"Kidding. It looks like they're crawling all over the top to get to us." Fly Beetle replied.

"And their numbers are continuing to grow…!" Atmos barely noticed a wild Goblinball firing a black beam from its eyes. He ascended to dodge the blast, where he looked down at it. "If this keeps up, we may as well be submerged in these negative beasts!"

"I don't wanna drown like that!" Maggie cried fearfully. "There's gotta be another way!"

Luka looked at the many Bakugan gathering around. He and Alto Brontes were eying them carefully, while at the same time, he was paying attention to something else catching his eye. _'These guys are as weak as ants like these guys and their Bakugan, but their numbers are intense. I don't think I've seen this many in one spot before, not even underground.'_ He looked at Brontes, who moved his hands forward to create an invisible force that shot the many Bakugan before him away. _'This isn't right. I know they're non-authentic, but they're drawn by negative energy. Something about this feels like it's Riaan.'_

With the dozens upon near the hundreds of Bakugan gathering around, they all were like an army cornering them. They were a small heard backed to each other as a massive army was converging, readying with vile intent.

As the Hammersaur from before tried to free itself from the muggy clutches from the earth, more Bakugan tried to bypass it. But that didn't help. The weight and tremors of each step palpitated to where the ground beneath the leg broke apart. The Hammersaur fell, its wailing heard and seen from everyone.

"Oh no!" Maggie squealed.

The Hammersaur, as well as a dew more Bakugan in the area, sundered, sinking into darkness of the underground world.

The ground around the ground began to falter, crumbling like soggy, muggy earth. The land beneath was decrepit enough with how soft it was, but as Bakugan on the ground began to press forward, some started to wind up with feet plunged into the earth. That's when it hit Jase.

' _The ground on the surface world is a lot less solid than it was underground.'_ He looked down at his own feet, noting how his foothold was less than adequate. It was like treading in northeastern wetland grass. It was moist, easy to mold, but worst of all… _'This land isn't stable. The outer layer may have the most Bakugan affected by negative energy, but their weights are distributed. All of them in one place…'_

"Colonel!"

Everyone turned their attention towards Maggie. They all looked over to find the girl's feet and her massive blob of a Bakugan surrounded by Bakugan that were closing in; but the matter was that they were all heavy. They all began to sink as they closed in, like the other Bakugan, them too sundering.

"Crap! The ground isn't supporting this kind of weight!" Luka cursed. In just explicit timing, the earth beneath shuddered like a violent tremor, everything crashing into each other, with various Bakugan toppling into each other like buildings; them too succumbing to the darkness of the fissures.

Maggie reached out to everyone before her. "Guys~!"

"Maggie~!" Shuji reached out to the younger girl.

"Everyone, hold on!" Jase shrieked loudly.

With everything finally coming down, so did the very ground beneath them. The moist, soft land finally broke into chunks, the dozens, maybe if the hundreds of Bakugan, all plundered from the surface into the nomadic underground. Maggie, Jelldon, Shuji, Jase, Luka, Brontes; they all went down, and they weren't as hell coming back up.

"GUYS~!" Fly Beetle shouted. Without hesitation, he went into the dark underground, with Atmos following behind.

Rocks and many Bakugan fell to the netherworld beneath them. Without any ground, the 12-year-old Maggie screamed wildly as she went spiraling down in madness. The squeals and the air pressure she was feeling felt like skydiving…if she ever knew how that felt.

"AAAAH~!" Her high-pitched squeals and her body flailing in a hysterical panic was like when she was tumbling down in the Trailer.

"MAGGIE!" A red, soft tentacle grabbed the little girl, pulling her in like a ragdoll. As she fell, she was at least embraced by an equally panicking jellyfish.

"JELLDON!"

Shuji wailed and screamed hysterically as he fell. He sundered with as much panic as anyone else out there. Fortunately for him, Fly Beetle's horn picked him up, and he held on so tight that they may as well fall off.

Jase plundered as well, but unlike the other two, he was retaining as much calm as he could. It was taking a lot for him to hold onto his glasses. With so much momentum, he could hardly turn his head to look over to see Luka, who was seemingly latching onto Brontes as the Haos Bakugan teleported using his magical powers. Fortunately for him, Atmos' claw snatched him and carried him away.

Fly Beetle wobbly flew through the falling debris, with Shuji hanging on with closed eyes for dear life. The six legs of the Bakugan managed to at least latch onto Jelldon as they whisked out of the falling area. Atmos and Fly Beetle, with Jelldon included, sailed safely out of the falling zone and drifted away to a safer plain.

"Is it over yet?!" Maggie shouted in her panic.

Jase held onto Atmos' leg with one arm and leg, using the momentum to look back and see many rocks crash and crush whatever was beneath. The dust field bloomed beneath like a pollen breakout, but he remained calm. "…for now!" he shouted back through the air.

Shuji opened one eye, his initial shock finally over and done with. "Huh…?! Wait…WE'RE ALIVE!" he chimed. "YEEEES! TAKE THAT, STUPID PLANET! HAHA!"

"Man, we're just full of luck, aren't we?" Fly Beetle dryly said.

"I-I-I-I-Is…is…are we on the ground yet…?" Jelldon had all six of his eyes shut so tight that they may never open again. His three spare legs were clinging onto Fly Beetle as the huge beetle was using his own weight to try and hold up his friend. "A-are we dead…?"

"I'm too pretty to die~!" Maggie cried.

Jase sighed heavily. "Relax, you two! You're not dead!" he shouted from the air pressure. He then smirked. "Not yet at least…"

"NOT HELPING!" Shuji cried. He went wide-eyed as he looked around, anchoring himself against the horn to see how close they were getting to the ground. If one ever measured, a mansion would look like an ant. "H-hey, we're not too far away!"

"Really?!" Maggie opened one eye as before, and then both opened upon seeing the incredulous view. "Wooaah…"

"Just like up the grid again." Fly Beetle said. "Huh…?"

In the distance, there was what looked like a yellow glint. It caught Fly Beetle's eye for a moment before it faded. The next second, a yellow ray shot at him. The beetle moved of too the side, the yellow beam grazing his side. He screamed loudly as his left side was enveloped in smoke. His grip on Jelldon faltered, leaving Jelldon and Maggie to fall.

"GAH! What's going on?!" Shuji cried.

"GAAH!" Fly Beetle spiraled into the distance, smoke trailing behind like some plane tail spinning into a potential crash.

"Shuji! Maggie!" Jase shouted.

"Hold on!" Atmos moved. But something speeding came from the side. A harsh force with claws seized them, carrying them off and sending them in their own uneased glide. "What?!" Atmos looked over to find himself being shoved by a Moskeeto, but this one of black coloring.

Jase held on for dear life, but looking over, his glare was calm. "You…"

On the other side, on Moskeeto, Killian was riding his Bakugan, retaining a serious look. "Surprise~!" he shouted.

With nothing to catch them, Maggie and Jelldon spiraled downwards. Both screamed hysterically into mayhem, and nothing was helping them this time.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE THIS TIIIME! AAAHHH!" Jelldon wailed.

Maggie's shriek was no less horrendous. The young girl held onto Jelldon's tentacle the best she possibly could, daring not to let go, ever.

Right beneath them, the ground was bare, but then it cracked apart, allowing a brief field of dust to cover it. Within it, two thorny yellow tendrils shot up from the shocked earth. They reached far up and came together, making a small little tube-like ring where the thorns were at their weakest. The little bed caught Jelldon, albeit not without some yelps from the jellyfish's soft body. The jellyfish was cradles in the yellow vines, but nonetheless was saved. The two were left in shock – and admittedly some harsh stinging – as the vines cradled them, but despite the harsh poking, they were surprisingly saved. The vines slowly lowered back towards the ground, where there, the vines very tentatively placed him back on the ground. The jellyfish and the battle partner were let go, immediately collapsing onto the ground from shock and exhaustion.

"Are we…are we actually still alive…?" Jelldon panted.

"I…I think so." Maggie was so dizzy right now. She couldn't even tell which way was up. "But…what happened?"

"That would be us."

The third voice captured their attention. The two mentally exhausted individuals lifted themselves to see a pair of footsteps stop right before Maggie. Upon recognizing them, Maggie gasped in shock.

"Hey, it's you!" she accusingly exclaimed. " _You_?!"

Hendrix stood with his Rafflesian right beside him, the yellow thorns of the Bakugan receding back to his side.

"It's you! You're that Hendrix guy we uh…" Jelldon didn't want to think back into that experience. Going down a shaft to follow your partner onto a muscular man and driving him to unconsciousness really doesn't bring pride when they come back.

"Are you able to stand?" Hendrix asked.

Maggie furrowed her brow in suspicion, but she wasn't going to stay lying down forever. Eventually, she managed to sit up, which lead to standing. "Y-yeah…I think so…" she answered uneasily. "So let me get this straight, that was _you_ who saved us? Why?"

Hendrix looked modestly at her. "I don't find taking a death like falling to be prideful. A real meaning of demise has to come with pride."

Maggie blinked once, then twice, then finally tilted her head. "Uh…okay?"

Hendrix's glare hardened. "Life may not be fair, but I am. So stand up and fight, young one!"

Maggie's determined look returned. "Yeah, okay then? You're on, big guy! Jelldon, let's beat him and find the others! Ready?!"

"Yeah!" Finally out of his initial shock, Jelldon mustered the courage to get beside Maggie.

Hendrix picked and threw forth a Gate Card first. "Gate Card, set!" The card went out, vanishing in a orange-brown energy wave across the terrain. He reached out next, giving a sign command. "Go, Rafflesian!"

"Yes, my master." Rafflesian growled as he glared at Jelldon. Both four-limbed Bakugan glared at each other, their partners looking the same way at one another.

* * *

Far away, in a spacious flat plateau, the rock was met with the visual of Fly Beetle spiraling and crashing into it. Smoke and dust bellowed, and Shuji screamed out as he fell off the horn, flopping onto his stomach painfully. The beetle toppled to his side and groaned, whereas Shuji laid on the ground with muffled moans of pain.

Getting a big, deep breath, the battler got his arms beneath and pushed up. "Gnnngh…!" He sat up, albeit slouching back. He put a hand to his hair and groaned again at the throbbing sensation. "Oh man. I think I got five different kinds of concussions or something. Ow!"

A maniacal chuckle came from close by. "Just as I predicted. Right in this area you are."

Shuji perked his head to another direction. Seeing a familiar someone in a chair, he gasped in shock as said being was followed by his squid-like Bakugan attached to a yellow and white machine part. "Crap! Not you!" he snapped.

Cesar gave him an angry scowl. "You twisted fool!" He pointed with deep exaggeration at Shuji. "I'll have you know my name is Cesar! Not this 'Crap'!"

"Maybe not." Shuji slowly steadied himself. "But that cheap shot you pulled sure was."

Cesar's purple lipstick formed another smirk. "Aw well, to whom why I should bother what a meddlesome bug says? As far as I'm concerned, you're just a small price to pay."

Shuji smirked. "For what? That makeup you wear?"

"Okay, now that's just crossing a line right there!" Cesar snapped. "I intend to punish you dearly for coming to our land unannounced as such. Freezer! Dynamo!" He snapped his fingers once, and the Bakugan fused together became to different spheres of yellow that went back to Cesar's hand.

"Looks like we haven't got a choice here." Shuji told Fly Beetle. "We better get these guys out of our way first. You up for it?"

Fly Beetle nodded. "Yeah. I got to pay them back for that cheap shot." He morphed to an orange light, one that reduced him to a sphere that went to Shuji's hand.

Cesar chuckled yet again. "Why, even your little insect thinks it was cheap! Why what absconding riddles for I to solve. Truly, man and Bakugan truly are alike; insects that must be swat when annoying those with much better things to do than buzz around."

"Then why don't you shut your mouth and quit buzzing? Your voice is like one in _my_ ears!"

Cesar's smirk darkened. "So be it. Gate Card, set!" He inserted a card into a slot, where it went through the armrest and into the outlet, where it shot into a neat slide onto the plateau. A yellow light went across the terrain to spread for the battle. Next he inserted Freezer. "Now then, let's show him what happens when you defy a genius in the hierarchy then. Bakugan…brawl!" Freezer shot out of his armrest. "Bakugan, stand!"

In a yellow light, Freezer arose and scowled, the black and white colors clashing to make him even more dominant than last time.

"Alright then, guess we better get started then." Shuji said. "Bakugan, brawl! Subterra Fly Beetle, stand!"

Standing next in an orange-brown light, Fly Beetle arose, his horn raised high.

Shuji and Cesar glared at each other, their eyes meeting. "Let's brawl!"

* * *

On a less than leveled terrain, there was an uneven landscape with barely any footing. One misstep and you could slip and fall to the next ledge down. The ridge was unclear as to how many miles it went, but that where Atmos and Moskeeto were dragging themselves towards.

Far away from the others, having shot like comets like Fly Beetle, Moskeeto hissed while Atmos cawed scowling call. When they lost their momentum, both Bakugan reverted to their ball forms, their green spheres catching up to their battle partners as they fell unevenly onto the ridges. Jase landed on his boots, but almost immediately slipped, He used both hands to grip onto separate rocks on either side to hold himself steady, while Killian landed with arms and feet wide like a gecko. To get momentum right away, Killian 'gecko crawled' up the ridge and stones, until he was at least a few meters above and looking down at Jase.

"Still alive?" he asked.

Jase coughed, having the air knocked right out of him. "I didn't…hear you." He coughed. "You caught me by surprise."

Killian shrugged. "Sorry."

"That's quite a skill." Jase moved his foot so that he was at lest able enough to get to a safer part of the ridge he was on. With Killian above and over a slanted, curved slope, it was light looking at someone at a superior angle. "Well now, this sure wasn't seen. I thought you would be away from us at this time."

"Sorry, orders are orders."

"So then this isn't personal?" Jase gave a skeptical smirk to try and con Killian. However, it looked like it wasn't working.

"I didn't come all this way to be tantalized. Master Riaan has been pretty peeved about your interference with our little plan…whatever it is."

"So then you don't know?"

"No, I do know. It's just preferring to take it one step at a time is more preferable my way. I'm not exactly capable of thinking a step ahead when I'm on the fly."

Jase smirked. "Well now, seems this will lead to an impasse then. You're intentions are to dispose of us, yet we are choosing our own course. And the way you sound, you make it seem as though are unable to process much without information beforehand. So tell me, what is there you know about me that I don't know about you?"

"You're the brains of the group, and the overall most intelligible thinker." Killian answered. "You're name is Jase Mercury, and you've been guiding your so-called pals along the way. They depend a lot on you, so what happens if you're waned to a corner all alone?"

Jase's smirk never receded. "I _do_ wonder that."

"Hendrix said he beat you when that happened. Let's see if history repeats. Moskeeto!"

Moskeeto opened in ball form. "We will destroy them for our cause!"

Atmos glared back. "Jase, are you going to be okay?"

Jase grinned. "It'll be fine, Atmos. For now that is."

Killian threw his Gate Card first. "Gate Card, set!" Instead of throwing the Gate Card like anyone did, he instead let it drop to his feet. The card faded into green energy, and Killian grabbed hold of Moskeeto. "Let's go, Moskeeto! Bakugan, brawl!"

"Atmos, brace yourself." Jase gave a serious face as he seized his own Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl!"

Both Bakugan went speeding into one another. Their green, and partially black, coloring clashed as sparks flew between them and their force. After several seconds of intense sparks, the balls shot backwards, opening at the same time.

"Atmos, stand!"

"Moskeeto, stand!"

Summoned in a green light, Atmos arose, whereas Moskeeto arose with a gust storm brewing. Both green creatures arose, hissing and cawing while their partners held onto the rocks beneath.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Atmos: 400**

"Atmos, let's see what we have to do here." Immediately, Jase started off, albeit with simplicity. "Ability, activate! **Typhoon Chase!** "

A green aura outlined Atmos as he ascended a few meters higher. Once high enough, he expelled a massive gust of his own, one that pulsated and beamed right into Moskeeto. The nearby weak rocks were blown away, but Moskeeto held his ground evenly, as did Killian as he covered up.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Atmos: 400 (+100) = 500**

The massive winds didn't change anything in regards to Moskeeto. The Bakugan was holding on fairly well as his own wings beat to where they glided him steadily.

"Stay sharp, Moskeeto." Killian said.

Jase furrowed his brow at Moskeeto's resilience. _'Sturdy.'_

Killian thus showed his ability next. "Ability activate, **Frequency Shaker!** " His Bakugan remained absolute as the winds continued. The wings began to beat loudly, vibrating so fast that green soundwaves expanded from them. They went pulsing through the wind, reaching Atmos and making him back off from the power that was exerted.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Atmos: 500 (-200) = 300**

Jase didn't sway from his actions just yet. "Not bad with that counter. So then, ability activate! **Winding Winds!** "

Atmos' bleak yellow eyes dilated through the shockwaves he was being hit. As he was trying to balance himself out, the Bakugan's wings flapped yet again; this time, creating green whirlwinds that picked up from the flap and dissipated throughout the air, leaving Atmos and Moskeeto with a blank space.

"Not bad." Killian said.

"Much too kind for a foe intending to kill." Jase replied.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Atmos: 300 (+200 +200) = 700**

Atmos unleashed another powerful flap of his wings, this one making a gust strong enough to emit pressure that pushed Moskeeto back. The attack made the insect back off, but not enough to make him crash into rock.

Rather than praise a second time, Killian got straight to the attack. "Ability, activate! **Aero Slim!** "

Moskeeto's eyes glinted for a moment before he raised his claws. Like his partner, he did not praise nor speak. Instead, he launched green energy shards at Atmos like bullets, forcing him to ascend and try to evade the assault. Even at a higher altitude, Atmos was not safe. He had to maneuver about and sail as the shard went everywhere.

 **Moskeeto: 450 (+200) = 650 Atmos: 700 (-100) = 600**

Atmos sailed in a long arch, one that went about around the green shards, yet he still had little room. He twirled around one incoming shard, managing to evade gracefully, though more still came.

"He's not letting up." Jase deduced.

Killian reached out before him. "Gate Card, open! Freeze Enemy!"

The Gate Card glowed beneath them, and the as the glow came to pass, Atmos was flying higher, until at last everything about him was unable to move. His muscles stiffened. His beak stiffened. Everything about him froze up. "My…body…"

 **Moskeeto: 650 Atmos: 600 (-200) = 400**

"He had a trap for when he gets the advantage?" Jase didn't show his shock, but nevertheless, he did show signs of astounding.

"The command card, Freeze Enemy, stops my opponent from moving, and siphons off 200 Gs, while at the same time preventing them from activating any abilities." Killian explained.

Atmos began to fall down, going into a steep nosedive into the ridges beneath. "No…!"

"Moskeeto!" Killian snapped his fingers, making it echo along the ridge. His Bakugan responded by having Atmos in his red lenses and hiss loudly. Once he had aim, he waited at just the right moment.

"Take…this!" Dozens of green shards went firing dead ahead in a straight line. They closed in one Atmos, who was unable to move at the time. The falcon was enveloped in a squawk as loud as the smoke cloud that enveloped it. The booming and the shockwaves expanded for just a small range, but enough to make the ridge shudder. Jase lost his footing and slipped backwards down to the next rock, where there, he barely held on while Atmos came down in a green ball at the side of his foot.

 _ **Jase: 50%**_

Moskeeto went back to Killian, who caught him without a fuss. "Nice job, bud."

Jase slowly bent down and lifted up Atmos. Holding him, the Ventus battler looked ever so casual. "Atmos, are you alright?"

"Y-yes." He answered. "Sorry, I let my guard down."

"It's quite alright." He replied. "Besides…" His attention went up towards Killian, who was keeping his calm as well. "At least we know now for ourselves his style."

Atmos opened again. "So I've noticed."

Jase smirked. "This will be quite interesting."

* * *

A wild Aquos Abis Omega breached from the sea, time slowing down to catch its arch with the spray of water surrounding it. Alongside it, in the bay, several more Abis Omega, Stug, and wild Clawcer were on standby it seemed as the unknown port had a panel to a building arise, revealing Ariella as she looked over the numbers.

"Look at them. Just weak and mindless." She would've pitied them if she ever cared, but the truth was she didn't. All she saw were weak Bakugan that were unable to handle the power of forbidden cards. "What a waste of good power."

Beside her, the now conscious Clawcer popped open. "Mistress Ariella, what are your orders?" he asked in a neutral manner.

The Aquos woman smirked. "Well…I suppose a little reinforcement wouldn't hurt. It'd be shame to let just good space be left unfilled." Her attention drew towards the worker operating the bay's safety net. "Release them!"

The plump worker with the standard construction uniform turned towards the padlock beside him. He opened a latch, which had a red knob that he turned. He then began to punch in a numerous code that was followed then by a loud, shrieking beep went on. In a matter of moments, the safety net supposed to restrain the Aquos Bakugan inside the domain began to slowly scrunch itself up, opening up like a gateway to the grand sea beyond them.

As if following instinct, all of them turned their heads to the opening that lead them to their target possibly lying out there.

"Now go! Fulfill the great Riaan's wishes and destroy the humans!" Ariella exclaimed.

An Abis Omega let out a massive shriek into the atmosphere before turning to get away. The creature dove into the water, much like the others that submerged into the water. They all escaped into the gran sea, where there, they would fan out and follow the orders given.

"Nothing wrong with a little insurance to be sure." Ariella huffed, turning towards the plump worker. "You, release all the Aquos Bakugan in the paddocks across the coast. I don't want to see any of our ducts with one single Bakugan."

"Yes, ma'am!" the worker fearfully exclaimed. He moved towards the knob again, punching in more codes. Ariella stood off to the side with a smirk of success.

"Well I think my work here is finished. Suppose Xander is waiting for me." She angrily pinched the bridge of her nose. "That imbecilic pet. How is it that Maximus is having me work with that troublemaker?"

As she muddled along, she chose to take her leave, leaving the Bakugan across the paddocks in the area to swim freely.

* * *

The Bakugan in the various coastline through the area were making their way as swift as lightning; some swifter than others. Some arose from basins and followed the directive of Riaan. Others were following from sheer instinct. They all were fanning out, heading out towards the direction where some of the Bakugan were giving chase towards a Darkus Atchibee.

Unbeknownst to the Bakugan, something swam close by, but the patterns he had made him undetectable in the water. What was noticeable, however, was the creature that it was attached to on the head. The creature had red hair that looked cut, with something around his head that looked like some bubble for air. The creature's green eyes glanced down at the invisible creature it surfed on. From the faintest of reflections, he could see the eyes looking up at him with heavy vigilance, as did his. But at the same time, with calm. The softened green eyes glared back ahead, the creatures both swaying in the water towards the many numbers after others.

* * *

"Ability activate, **Horn Buster!** " Fly Beetle unleashed a large blast of streaking orange-brown energy at Freezer. The bolting attack evidently made impact with the face, prompting energy to spark and recoil the squid-like creature.

Cesar didn't look in the very least appalled by the first strike. "Really now, is that the best you have to offer my genius? Just look!" In a display that he could've predicted, the streak faded, but Freezer was looking fine. "You'd need more to offer if you wish to escape my genius?"

Shuji smirked back. "Hey, smart aleck, I'm not here to make fun of your oversize brain, okay?" He raised his arm, showing another ability. "I'm here to find a way back, and you're in my way! Double ability, activate! **Fly Arrow** , plus **Sonic Wing!** " His Fly Beetle looked down at Freezer as he took flight. The huge beetle's yellow tusks glowed a bright brown color before rays shot out of them, whereas the wings emitted powerful crescents of orange-brown energy that grazed along the sides towards Freezer.

 **Freezer: 450 (-100 -200) = 150 Fly Beetle: 550 (+200) = 750**

The attacks all rushed in towards Freezer, but the tainted Haos Bakugan still refused to move. It was as if daring Shuji to run into a trap. "That's right, just be a little fly that closes in on my buzzer…" When the time came, once close enough, Cesar smiled wide and showed two abilities. "Now, my glorious creation! Double ability, activate! **Dark World** , plus **Haos Force!** "

The gem on Freezer's head began to glow a bright hue, in which the energy exerted began to enshroud a negative, void-like energy of many negative colors all around. The space expanded to a dense field that shrouded Fly Beetle and his incoming attack. It was so much density that it was waning that waning the other attack's trajectory.

"What the-?!" Shuji gasped.

Freezer gave a loud shriek as a ball of compressed, bright energy formed on his gem. He unleashed a powerful bright blast of energy that went straight into the attacks. A bright flash erupted when all the attacks congregated in the center. The bright waves illuminated a field that dissipated the negative flow that suffocated them all. Shuji covered up from the bright beam, whereas Cesar nonchalantly smiled.

 **Freezer: 150 (+100 +300) = 550 Fly Beetle: 750 (-200) = 550**

As the bright light dissipated, Fly Beetle remained high in the air, careful as to maintain his distance from his six-legged opponent. He looked down once more, seeing as how he was unfazed. Their eyes met; cold, dark daggers coming from Freezer.

"And now…" Cesar showed another ability. "Ability, activate! **Freeze Jail!** " Freezer lifted one of his tentacles and pointed it at Fly Beetle. The extension expelled rippling yellow rings of energy at the insectoid and closed in.

Shuji grunted angrily before he pulled out another defense. "Ability…activate! **Cast-Iron Carapace!** "

Fly Beetle remained completely still as the energy waves drew closer. His body became engulfed in a metallic, orange filament that made him have a glossy hardened surface. His power level shot back up to **750** while time stopped around time. No winds blew anywhere.

"Just in the nick of time." Shuji huffed. If he hadn't been so fast, he would've been screwed.

"An impressive defense." Cesar remarked. "If I recall, that raises Fly Beetle's power level by 200, as well as makes him immune to ability effects." He reiterated. "Although…I'm curious exactly."

Shuji's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Exactly how sturdy is that wall of yours, perhaps?"

The Subterra battler balled his fists at the prospect. Whatever was going to happen, he wasn't liking the sound of it.

Cesar balled his fist and raised it high, shooting up an oddly shaped creature. "Come! Bakugan Trap! Dynamo!" The hexagonal-like creature glowed, becoming the massive spider that stood alongside Freezer. One of the mechanical legs adjusted, making the rock beneath get a dent from the pointed end.

 **Freezer: 550 Fly Beetle: 750**

 **Dynamo: 400**

"A Bakugan Trap?" Shuji gasped. With him, Fly Beetle grunted inside his little defense.

"That's right. You should be happy about this." He insisted. "Now then, Gate Card, open! Healing Up!" The Gate Card revealed itself, creating a strong glow beneath Freezer and Dynamo. Both were enveloped in a yellow aura that enveloped both their bodies, making a power surge flow within them.

 **Freezer: 550 (+300) = 850 Fly Beetle: 750**

 **Dynamo: 400 (+300) = 700**

"I wouldn't think standing in one spot that long would do you any good, now would it?" Cesar chimed. As he saw the look on Shuji's face, he could tell he cornered him into all defense. "Now then, I'll make this as quick as possible. Ability, activate! **Gillian Cords!** "

Dynamo's power level bumped up to **900** as the three red triangles on the supposed mouth began to shine. The radiating bright light shot out and bolted in a pressurized light at Fly Beetle, hitting him square in the face. The result was his filament surrounding his body taking the full blunt of the attack, making the shield crack apart.

"Fly Beetle!" Shuji exclaimed. He saw the attack push harder, making Fly Beetle fully envelop in the blast wave. The insect was unable to hang on, enveloping him in a bright burst of energy that picked up the man and sent him flying backwards in a pained shout. He doubled over towards the edge, thudding hard on his stomach. He groaned weakly s everything for him went black, but barely audible sounds could've been heard, including Fly Beetle's ball form rolling to his front.

 _ **Shuji: 70%**_

Cesar chuckled in amusement. "How weak you are." Freezer and Dynamo returned to Cesar's clutches. "I remember you putting up a better fight the last time we crossed paths. When was that? Oh~, right. When you had that blonde individual in your little party, yes? Now how's it feel to be battling all by yourself, big boy?"

Shuji grunted painfully as he attempted to stand again. It took a moment, but when he picked up Fly Beetle, he wiped the spit from his mouth using his other arm. "Hey pal, give me a break." He breathed heavily. "We weren't…serious that time…right?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Fly Beetle scoffed.

Cesar smirked. "Oh really? Killian did mention something about your will when he faced you, but that's probably because he isn't as critical to judging than we all are!"

"Well then try and judge us after we pull this." Shuji held up a Gate Card, one that he showed to Fly Beetle. He nodded, as did the battler. "Gate Card, set!" He threw the card down on the ground, where it faded to an orange-brown ripple that went across the earth. "Now we get down to business." He seized Fly Beetle and went for the attack. "Bakugan…brawl!"

Fly Beetle went skipping across the ground to a stop, where an orange light shined and appeared him, roaring. He stood once more, his power level at **350**.

Cesar didn't lose his smirk in the slightest. "As stubborn as he is gutsy." He shot Freezer through his armrest. "Bakugan, brawl! Freezer, stand!"

In a yellow bright light, Freezer arose, making his own shrilled cry prominent. He stood at **450**.

"Now then, you care to show me more of what your guts are?" Cesar challenged nonchalantly.

Shuji raised a balled fist. "Don't get so cocky just because you got a big head!"

"My head is perfectly shaped to hold my genius brain! Why _I_ think that it is _your_ head that has more of an empty space in t than it does actual brain!"

Shuji grew a tick mark as he yelled across the plateau. "Grrrooh! You wanna start now?! How's about I knock you off that chair first?! Huh?! We'll who stands after that one!"

"Mock me all you want, but I doesn't change a thing!" Cesar backed off, tossing his bangs to the side and adjusting his own glasses. "My, how infuriating it is to be making conversation with someone who truly doesn't understand."

Shuji furrowed his brow. "You say that now, but what do you know about us humans that makes you mock us?"

Cesar gesticulated a mocking shrug. "Why, my young acquaintance. I think you picked just the right amount of words to make yourself audible to my ears now! Of course there's reasons why humans are so easily scoff-worthy!" he exclaimed, though it could be said he spoke with a passion. "Why think about it, you humans make the most mistakes out there. Why, I've heard you all basically inflict self-destruction each and every day. Many die all for negative reasons. Money, guilt, jealousy; many of emotions that are easy for man to succumb to. I've even noted from Lord Riaan that you even having this little natural disaster that's called 'global warming'. It's because of your arrogance to use your resources so callously that your population is growing and will lead to nothing short of a survivalist's genocide. Now then, does that sound about right?"

Shuji wasn't at liberty to press on with the argument, but he wasn't wrong. Earth suffered numerous problems each and every day, and not just in the primary countries, but overall. Many perish from lack of food or water, and some re food to the wild animals. Some are even tortured or shot for no reason. It was never ending, a morbid aspect that while debatable, wasn't appropriate for.

"What Riaan shall do is extort all the positives of the planets he wishes to be one with him. Think about it, a land where the people can coincide; a place where many can coincide without fear of resources drained, where population can be kept under control. A place, where many can rejoice in every little area of the universe exploited, all gathered in one glorious spot. Our utopia. Now doesn't that sound like a dream come true? Why continue to resist when you know Riaan's goal will succeed?"

Shuji gave Cesar a very annoyed look. He stared coldly up at the scientist before his Bakugan turned his head. Fly Beetle gaze turned to give red lenses at Shuji to see any signs of doubt. Shuji, in turn, looked at him, locking eyes if not for a short time. The look each was giving was a long, deep look to make them reminisce on a certain event where the two connected; specifically, the time where they were doomed against Keegan.

When it was all processed, Shuji smirked. His change in expression surprised Cesar. "Man, for a well-known scientist, you're not all that original, are you?"

"What was that?" Cesar snapped.

"Look pal, I'd like to dream as much as the next guy, but as much as that likes to happen, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've got a few things I wanna protect. So why would I throw away ll tht we've done for someone's dreams who I couldn't care about?" Shuji's smirk widened to a mocking one. "Nobody likes a copycat after all."

Cesar's eyes dilated in anger. "You…! You~…!" He pointed accusingly at Shuji. "You _dare_ call my genius copying?! My work has been nothing short of a revolution for this world! To make a living being satisfied with its need is the purpose of science! To think I truly believed that reasoning with a buffoon would work on someone like you!"

"Hey, my thoughts exactly." Shuji mocked.

Cesar reached out, his Bakumeter glimmering with an ability card. "We'll freeze you in your rightful place! Ability, activate! **Cool Breath!** " Freezer expelled an icy mist from his mask-like front, which rushed at Fly Beetle like a whirlwind to freeze him in his tracks.

As it drew closer, Shuji looked serious. _'Thought so.'_ He fist-pumped forward eagerly. "Gate Card, open! Chain Link Force!"

"What?!"

The Gate Card opened, creating a bright glow that illuminated the area. The deep fog closed in on Fly Beetle before it ultimately was stopped by an invisible force, like hitting some paranormal wall that blew it back at Freezer. The Haos Bakugan was rendered in shock as the attack blew right back at him, engulfing him in the blight. As the white mist dissipated, Cesar uncovered to have some frost on his arms. When he looked back, he had a stupefied expression on his face when he saw that Freezer was completely immobile, trapped in a thin sheet of bitter first and ice.

"NOOOO!" the mad scientist wailed.

"Oh yeah!" Shuji fist pumped.

 **Freezer: 450 (-200) = 250 Fly Beetle: 350**

"You scoundrel! You tricked me!" Cesar angrily accused.

Shuji feigned shock just to mock. "Hey, don't look at me, pal. I'm not the one who played my best card on the first play. And here you said earthlings were stupid, well what does that move say about you then?"

Cesar's teeth gritted in sheer anger. As he looked at Shuji and his Fly Beetle, he could feel his annoyance grow ever so much. He could remember them being no less of a threat than they were mere toys that he was observing from Troposphere the entire time. Now, they were pest control, and it was tough to handle, even for someone who likes to think ahead of the game. To be outwitted by someone who knew him better than he knew himself, it was crude, and more so, insulting. "I'll show you!" Once more, he threw a hexagon up. "I summon Bakugan Trap, Dynamo!" In another brief flash, Dynamo reappeared in battle, standing in front of the frozen Freezer.

"This guy again?" Shuji annoyingly asked.

Cesar smirked. "What's the matter? Don't you appreciate a little backup when you need it?"

Shuji angrily scowled at Cesar before he chose to go on the attack. "Fine, you wanna go that way, we'll break that stupid spider! Ready, Fly Beetle?!"

"Ready and willing!" The Bakugan spread his six limbs, ready to do battle.

"Ability, activate! **Horn Buster!** " Fly Beetle followed his lead and raised his horn. The orange-brown energy began to magnify and was launched in a crisp, streaky beam that bolted at Dynamo. The attack made a breakneck impact on the diamond, where there, the static ran wild as Dynamo was pushed back. Fly Beetle's power thus jumped up to **550**.

"Ability, activate! **Gillian Cords!** " Cesar gave the command to make the Dynamo arch its elongated neck down. The triangles on the mouth glowed a bright yellow and expelled a beam that ran beneath and traveled across the ground towards Fly Beetle, breaking apart the streaky Subterra attack in the process.

As the attack powered through, Shuji made his Bakumeter show yet another ability. "Not this time! Ability activate, **Exo-Shield!** "

Fly Beetle let up on his assault, whereas the bright beam drew closer. A faint orange veil surrounded Fly Beetle as the attack closed in, where it took the beam and separated it into many various beams that went everywhere else. As the dust and the thin beams dissipated, the atmosphere was shrouded for a moment before the veil faded, revealing Fly Beetle unharmed.

"How about that?!" Shuji exclaimed. "Let's show'em, Fly Beetle!"

"Just what I had in mind!" Fly Beetle's wing shields unfolded to allow his wings to flap freely. He arose off the ground and darted straight at Dynamo with all his might. With just one thrust of his horn, the spikes on it went into the underside. Fly Beetle dug his claws deep and lifted, sending Dynamo up and falling over. The Bakugan fell on its back with a thud, while Fly Beetle ascended into the air and went soaring down yet again.

Cesar lifted his arm again. "Not this time! Ability activate, **Sub Dimension!** "

Dynamo's eyes glowed faintly, its body emitting a strong, distorting wave of energy that was mainly dark and purple. The distorting dimension surrounded it and Fly Beetle. As odd as it felt, the Bakugan's head throb as everything distorting rendered Fly Beetle to sail towards the ground. "Oof!" he fell with a pained thud.

"Fly Beetle!"

Hearing Shuji's shout, Fly Beetle slowly tripped back up, but the dimension ws making his head throb and ache. He could fell his own power drop to **250** from the disrupting flow of the dimension Dynamo was making. "Uuugh, my head. I feel like-GAH!" A bright way blasted him in the face, sending him off to the side with another thud. Dynamo got back up with a low mechanical roar of defiance.

"Crap! Fly Beetle!" Shuji yelled.

"That's right, Dynamo! Tear down that insect…and his Bakugan!" Cesar maniacally laughed as he pointed ahead. He gave full directions to the path that Dynamo was to take to destroy Fly Beetle, all while his Freezer was frozen. _'I might not be able to initiate the combination attack right now, but at the very least, I can handle him individually.'_

Dynamo raised its head to fire one more charged beam from its mouth. As it did, Fly Beetle shook himself awake and dazedly stared ahead. "You…!"

"Destroy them!"

"Oh yeah?! Bring it!" Shuji roared. "Ability activate, **Correlation of Haos to Subterra!** " Due to the attributed properties, with Freezer and Dynamo being Haos, Fly Beetle's body began to absorb that power, and in turn, a bright orange aura enveloped his body as he arose to strike back.

Dynamo shot at Fly Beetle at long last, but the attack did not go as expected. Instead, Fly Beetle's horn jutted forward as he darted clean through, the aura around him acting as a ram and bunker at the same time.

 **Freezer: 250 Fly Beetle: 250 (+300) = 550**

 **Dynamo: 400**

Cesar watched with a stupefied expression as he watched Fly Beetle mow straight through. "Haos to Subterra?!" To his shock, he could only watched in horror as Dynamo's blast failed to slow down the creature. "Dynamo, move you!"

But it was too late. Once again, Fly Beetle rammed into Dynamo, this time with so much force that it sent it flying back into Freezer. The ice shattered almost instantly, but the force sent both backwards. They slammed into the ground hard, rendering them immobile for Fly Beetle to continue soaring in. His horn once again smashed into the squid and spider drone, kicking them into the air high overhead. As they flailed over the glowing insectoid, they morphed into ball form, where they fell to Cesar's feet.

 _ **Cesar: 10%**_

Fly Beetle returned to Shuji, who caught him with a smile. "Just a little playbook play I thought up on."

"…so I see." Cesar's chair bent down to pick up Freezer and Dynamo alike. "I wasn't aware you humans used attributed powers to win Bakugan battles. To be honest, this came to me as a surprise."

Shuji beamed with pride. "Heh, when you're dealing with Earth, you play by my rules!"

Despite the beating he took, Cesar's smirk grew. "Then I guess I'll have even more work for me after this." He gave a grand gesticulation as his smile grew dark and wicked. "Show me your interests, pests!"

* * *

Hendrix reached out. "Attack!" Rafflesian followed his command, sending his many yellow vines at Jelldon.

"Oh no you don't big guy!" Maggie raised her sleeve, her red Bakumeter emitting an ability of its own. "Ability, activate! **Sting Ray!** " Jelldon moved his front two tentacles to face Rafflesian's incoming thorns. The tentacles discharged streaky red electric blasts at the thorns. The blast were holding them off fairly well, at the very least creating a stalemate that thwarted the connection.

 **Rafflesian: 450 Jelldon: 350 (+200) = 550**

"Keep pushing, Jelldon!" Maggie urged.

Hendrix showed nothing but calm. Not even scoffing, the man remained vigilant as he showed his own ability. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Ability activate, **Root Seep!** "

Rafflesian made one more grunt before he finally lashed his thorns. They lashed away the sparks, giving him room to arch his vines into the ground. They plunged deep, breaking bits of hard rock on the surface. Jelldon remained unknowing as the ground was silent for a moment before vibrations took over. He suddenly felt a tremor grow, larger, and larger, until at last the ground prodded two holes to show thorny vines wiggling around Jelldon to close in.

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+200) = 650 Jelldon: 550 (-200) = 350**

"Oh no you don't!" Maggie hurried and pulled up another ability. "We'll just block that! Ability activate, **Jolt Eraser!** "

Jelldon hardened up as his body emitted red static all over. "Sorry about this!" He was saved by Rafflesian before, but in the end, he was still an enemy, one that had to be dealt with. Jelldon expelled a discharge of red lightning everywhere, which enveloped the space around him. The tall vines around him recoiled as they were struck and electrocuted by red lightning. It traced back to Rafflesian, in turn making grunt. The impact forced him to recoil his vines back, his body recoiling in a shudder as red static enveloped it.

"Again, sorry!" Jelldon exclaimed.

 **Rafflesian: 650 (-200 -200) = 250 Jelldon: 350 (+200 +200) = 750**

Maggie stepped back, trying to keep her defenses up. "We may not know what's going on right now…" Her fists balled tighter. "But if you're gonna say you wanna play a game of cat and mouse, then just try and catch us if you can!"

Jelldon expelled more red static bolts at Rafflesian, who grunted as the attack came for him now.

Hendrix held a straight face as he tossed up another cylindrical figure. "Come forth, Subterra Legionoid!"

In a bright orange glow, a comet arch onto the area next to Rafflesian. Appearing and ready for battle, the glow faded, revealing Legionoid, his six heads exerting a loud shriek that shook the airspace around him.

The weak red electric blast Jelldon unleashed was stopped cold when Legionoid slammed one of his tails on the ground. The thud made a piece of the earth shoot up, acting as a shield that was bolted by the attack. The rock broke to pieces, crumbling at Rafflesian's front.

"Thanks for that." Rafflesian thanked. Legionoid in turn hissed in compliance.

"It makes me pity to know that someone as you has taken a responsibility onto her shoulders." Hendrix said. "I wish that nobody had to die for this…"

Maggie furrowed her brow back. "Well it seems too late for an apology from either of us, now is it?"

Hendrix adjusted his footing to shoot a glare. "That it is." The look on his face didn't dare to change, no matter what he felt. "But if this is what you wish, then I won't stop your suffering." He lifted his arm, showing an ability. "Legionoid!"

The Bakugan gave a loud shriek outward, responding to his master without complaint.

"Pyrus ability activate, **Burning Poison!** " Legionoid complied with one more snarl at Jelldon before he opened one of his many maws. The one head expelled a red-hot beam of venom at Jelldon, the attack striking so fast that Jelldon was hit in the square center. The Pyrus Bakugan let out a small yelp as he tried to cover up using his tentacles to absorb most of the blow, but residual streams of it still stung his center.

"Jelldon!" Maggie shrieked.

 **Rafflesian: 250 Jelldon: 750 (-100) = 650**

 **Legionoid: 350 (+100) = 450**

The attack may have been weak to some extent, but it was beginning to get to Jelldon. The young girl watched as her Bakugan was taking some venom that looked like it could burn skin off. "Oh man. Hang on, Jelly-welly! Ability activate, **Gel Shield!** " As Jelldon was trying his hardest to maintain his ground, the orange spots on his front began to illuminate. Slowly, a translucent, red liquid-like shield surrounded Jelldon, freeing him from his burning pain.

Hendrix offered no scoff in return. "Haos ability activate, **Bright Poison!** " This time, when one head snarled, it expelled a bright yellow venom, this one so illuminating that it could've resembled a glowing laser. The venomous attack made contact like a spray of acid against Jelldon's shield. When it began to dissolve, so did Jelldon's shield.

"Wait, what?!" Maggie shrieked. "You nullified Jelldon's ability!"

"Uh oh…" Jelldon worried.

Hendrix lethargically reached out. "Gate Card, open." The card slowly glowed, making a small field that stopped Jelldon. "Land Pressure!"

The atmosphere around Jelldon intensified, making him anchored to the battlefield. As much as he wanted to move, his soft body wasn't complying. To add insult to injury, his power level went down to **450**.

"Jelldon? Jelldon?!" Maggie exclaimed.

" **GRAAH!** "

When Maggie looked back, her shock was evident on her face. She saw both Rafflesian and Legionoid snarling, growling even as they were eying their adversary. She took a step back, her nerves skyrocketing like crazy.

Hendrix's eyelids went half-shut as he glared at her. "This is why a child like you does not belong here." He said. "To have such a dark truth as cold as reality known is but an early death wish. Rafflesian!"

The Subterra Bakugan growled as he glared at the incapacitated Jelldon. "Yes, master."

When Hendrix showed his Bakumeter, he revealed what was another card. "Do not drag this matter out any longer. Ability activate… **Chaos Booster-X!** "

The forbidden ability card unveiled itself. Its bright purple core appeared on Rafflesian's front, where it glinted. Purple chords extended in an X-shape and reached all over the body, squeezing tightly like it was constricting him. It held a strong, firm grip against him, and it vanished into his body.

 _ **BA-DUMP**_

A massive heartbeat went through the area. Veins immediately popped out of Rafflesian, a strong, ominous aura enveloping his body. His growls grew darker as the rocks around him began to slowly defy gravity.

Jelldon looked ahead in a quivering fashion as he was given a grim look by Rafflesian. As much as he wanted to move, he knew he was screwed.

"Jelldon!" Maggie fearfully cried.

Rafflesian let loose one more primal shout before his yellow vines arose and slammed into the earth. Two pulsating shockwaves made a massive tremor of intense magnitude that shuddered about. The energy wave ran in two fissures that converged into one at Jelldon. The attack met Jelldon, making him scream as n eruption of dust and shockwaves ploughed into him.

 **Rafflesian: 250 (+500) = 750 Jelldon: 450**

 **Legionoid: 450**

"JELLDON!" Maggie shouted. The shockwaves picked her up as well, sending her screaming and flying onto her back. The girl thudded harshly on her back against the bumpy rocks, instantly sending a shock that made her wince. Meanwhile, the dust cloud in front of her was voluminous, but a bright red sphere went to her side, being Jelldon.

 _ **Maggie: 40%**_

Maggie struggled as much as she could. As dust dissipated around her, she managed enough strength to at least roll onto her belly, hovering over Jelldon.

"M-Maggie?" Jelldon winced. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…I think so…" A little shaken up, she could say, but otherwise it was a little scratch that didn't deter her too badly.

"Now you see?"

A voice called up behind them, getting them to turn and look over their shoulders into the dissipating dust. There, they saw a silhouette coming into view very much like Hendrix.

"A child such as yourself does not belong in this fight. It would've been wise to just stop your own doing before we had to step in."

Maggie's brown eyes furrowed. She picked up Jelldon and stood back up, ready for battle. "Okay, that was pretty good." She admitted. "…but you guys are just as wrong as us in this mess. You're taking from other planets what's rightfully theirs. Don't you know stealing is wrong?"

"As is bringing unnecessary guests to someone's home." Hendrix countered. He cracked his knuckles again, followed by a tilt in the neck to make the bones crack. "Now then…"

Maggie swallowed a hard lump. It looked like she was in for a tough time.

* * *

Along the craggy coastline, if one got a panoramic view from above, they could see a Darkus Atchibee with a human on its back. It flapped along the air as it was heading to directions unknown. Behind it, many of Bakugan were tailing its direction.

Esther looked back over her shoulder to see the many of Bakugan. "There's even more than there were before!" she warned. "And it looks like they're catching up!"

A consistency of splashes came from below. Esther's ears twitched at the notion of this, making her gasp. When she looked down, she saw the oceanic water beside her and Atchibee was spawning with creatures beneath their waves. Some surfaced and snarled, and some like Clawcer and Stug dared to crawl up and join the march.

"They're coming up from even the ocean!" Esther exclaimed.

"Esther, look out!" Atchibee's body suddenly turned, making Esther gasp and hang on tight as a random red laser shot from behind. The insect maneuvered out of the way and tilted once more, dodging a blue ray that came from behind as well. The Darkus Bakugan jerked upwards next to avoid a small blast that was a green cyclone. She had no choice but to do a barrel roll off to the side to get around it, all while making sure Esther stayed on.

Many of the Bakugan following roared out, their flying and marching speeds in vigorous pursuit.

"They're not letting up!" Esther shouted. She looked down at the sea, her eyes widening again. "On your right!"

Atchibee followed, looking down.

A few wild Abis Omega unleashed helixes of seawater that bloomed from around them. The seawater ll converged to one big tornado that surrounded them. It went wiggling up towards Atchibee, being too great to dodge.

Esther brought her purple Bakumeter up to cast an ability. "Ability activate, **Darkus Stream!** "

Atchibee stopped in her path and began to viciously flap her wings. The few flaps it took summoned a dark lavender-like cyclone in front of her. The wall of dark winds managed to hold off the blue cyclone heading their way. Being a complete wall, it gave Atchibee and Esther enough time to elude the attackers and fly further away.

"How much further until we lose them?!" Esther exclaimed.

"Not sure! We'll find a way!" Atchibee flapped her wings again, picking up speed to find a place to hide.

Watching from a nearby high point, Xander and Ariella were observing with intrigued but also displeasing looks. It was hard to tell if they were having fun with this, or were annoyed.

"Looks like we have them on the move." Xander scoffed. "That girl with the Atchibee certainly isn't letting up now, is she?"

"Indeed." Ariella agreed with a frown. "And it seems we're driving her right where she want her as well."

"The Wayward Falls."

"Precisely." Ariella couldn't hide it I she tried. A smug smirk crossed her face. "I think I want to deal with her myself."

Xander had hand to his hip. "Heh, well do as you want, but Maximus asked me to tag along with you. So don't get any bight ideas excluding me. That little witch really isn't my favorite either. Next to you of course."

Ariella scoffed back. "Finally, an agreement we've come to. This should be entertaining."

They both watched the Bakugan continue their pursuit from the distance. As they fanned out along the coast, many more were coming from inland along the valleys. And along the sea, some Bakugan were slowly emerging from the water…but only a few.

Ariella frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"There's something not right here."

"Other than you?"

She obviously ignored him. "I would've thought that the reinforcements would be swarming the coast. So why is it that I'm seeing only a few?"

Xander shrugged. "Don't ask me. Aquos Bakugan aren't all that common. You'd be seeing more Pyrus Bakugan taking up space. Maybe they're too far down to bother." He chuckled.

Ariella snuffed at him and turned away. She looked out towards the coast, seeing only but a couple of some Bakugan underwater trailing along and meeting up for the chase. So that begged the question, where are the rest?

* * *

Dams underwater that allowed passageway out to the ocean in many areas were blocked off, either from being crumbled by rocks or otherwise being blocked off further upstream. Not a single Aquos Bakugan swam their way through the current out towards the perpetual sea. The ones currently out at sea were less than enthused, but they powered on ahead by the commands of Riaan. Many of Abis Omega, Limulus, even Stug, Clawcer, Jelldon, and Freezer, all the Aquos Bakugan capable of swimming as such made their way off the coast.

However, something positive – something relentless – that energy was what drove them towards a little out towards the sea instead. The smell of sanity ran through the water like blood, and that's what drove them to deeper, wider waters.

Some instantly turned as they were swimming along. Their heads all whisked towards west, as if something drastic moved them away from the farther object.

Elsewhere, deep within the water, something swift slithered at an alarming rate.

Many other Abis Omega and other Bakugan were out in the sea, but as they looked around, they found nothing was blending in but deep blue water. Many tried to find the right place where they smelled positive energy, and they out pretty far, but all that they saw were some sinking bodies of a few Abis Omega and Limulus that arrived earlier. They watched them become blue bodies that faded.

And that's when it happened.

"GO!"

"HRAH!"

A lung from straight down shot clean up once more, the strike of an Abis Omega ramming another like a rocket into its maw uppercut it out of proportion. The flexible body instantly turned and hissed angrily at a wayward Clawcer. Abis snapped his jaws and bit into the smaller of the two claws it had, tossing him to the side where another wild Abis Omega tried to lunge. He then turned his body and saw another Abis Omega swim at him, but he was diligent enough to at least move out of its way.

"Bite its tail!" Luke shouted inside his bubble.

Abis opened his maw and did just that. He snapped down again on the flexible tail. The wild Aquos creature yelped before being thrown and whisked around. Abis turned his body to spin his species so incredulously that the massive body became a perk. The long reach slammed and spun into so many in one fell go.

When Abis let go and faltered lower, it was time to hurry with their next offensive.

"Ability activate, **Dry World!** " Luke exclaimed.

"No problem!" Abis' body expelled a misty, bubbly rupture from his body, where it fizzled into a small field of energy before it revealed a thicker, denser layer of water enveloping him underwater. Charging in with the bubble of water, the Aquos Bakugan and his master went skywards into a Stug that was crawling through the water. It was struck straight below, where it was most vulnerable. It vanished into blue as Abis continued his path and went up. Many of the other Aquos Bakugan followed their path towards him, but through it all, all they could do was play chase.

Once high enough, Abis stopped in his tracks and looked back. "Ability activate, **Osmosis!** " His body suddenly began to vanish, camouflaging into the murky depths. With his body invisible, the other Bakugan heading his way were unable to tell, leading them to only look at the human "swimming" towards them. With that being their only trademark, they rushed upwards at Luke, but a harsh force making a wave in the water possibly from a tail smacked into the oncoming flow of Bakugan.

It may not have been much, but it was enough to deter them. They all grunted as they looked back up again, snarling or hissing.

Seeing them still there, Luke began to grow frustrated inside. _'Damnit. We're not that strong enough! They're even more resilient than us.'_ He looked down at Abis Omega, who looked back up towards him. Their eyes met for a second before Luke glared uneasily back at the Bakugan before him. _'We were never that strong to begin with anyway…it was stupid of us to rely on others when they couldn't rely on me, because I didn't have anything to give back to them.'_

A few Abis Omega squealed loudly before they started swimming up at them in a frantic manner.

The green eyes of Luke grew astronomically serious. _'But that's why we're doing this.'_ Abis dodged a fellow wild Abis Omega that shot up, repeating what he did before and snapped on the tail and lashed him into the few others heading from for him. _'It may not be much at all, I doubt it is at all…but we're gonna get stronger! We're gonna make the lives we ruined at ease! WE'LL DIE TRYING!'_

Three Limulus and a Clawcer scuttled or swam their way up towards Abis Omega, hissing and roaring in the process.

"ABIS! LET'S GO~!"

Abis' eyes glinted with resolve. "I'm with ya, Luke! HNGH!" He swatted his tail yet again, sending the few Bakugan drifting downwards yet again.

Luke's eyes grew even more spiritually resolved. _'Abis is with me, as I am with him! I may not have understand before, and I still feel sorry for that. I deserve nothing less than to be here in this water, but if Abis is willing to bear his life with mine, then we'll die together!'_ "ALL THE WAY!" he bellowed. "Ability…activate! **Diamond Shower!** "

Abis let out a loud, shrilled shriek that echoed through the water. The serpent craned his head around with Luke staying on with gusto. With a lurch of his coiled body, the serpent loosened and expelled an expansive funnel of bright blue energy everywhere. It went about haphazardly to where it enveloped a lot of the Bakugan down below. They all roared in pain as the shards bombarded them, sending them further down into depths and becoming their attribute colors.

"We have to get stronger…for the people who're fighting out there!" Luke raged.

Abis Omega agreed in a loud, shrieking screech in defiance to the other Bakugan, who began to veer in slight shock.

The battle for their repentance was to be eternal from here on…but something else – something more eminent – was to come for them. Deeper down beneath them, many of meters beneath them, if one got a visual upwards, something swam slowly below. Far below.

* * *

A Subterra Fly Beetle went crawling ahead, but a bright yellow slash made impact with it, morphing it to ball form. Another Haos Jelldon closed in to attack, but it too morphed to ball form in one slash. The culprits were nine other than Alto Brontes and Luka, the latter holding his ground as he evaluated they were surrounded by forces.

"Damnit, how did this happen?!" he cursed. Alto Brontes slashed using his **Shining Nightmare** , continuously mowing down so many in one blow. "I take one look away and this is where we get ourselves into! How did Riaan evolve to drive this many to his will even?!"

Brontes slashed again, defeating a wild Pyrus Verias. "Luka! Focus!" He slashed again, dissipating through a bright orange beam from a Subterra Verias.

Luke reaffirmed himself and grunted. "Fine. Guess it can't be helped now." He straightened up, glaring as hard as he usually did. "Nothing we can do about that. The others are on their own for now. If they make it out, we'll meet them topside! Now go!"

"Right!" Brontes cackled a laughter as he emitted yellow rings from his arms, creating strong waves of energy that pushed so many Bakugan back, and even more dissipating from his power.

As Alto Brontes and Luka were cleaning house with all the Bakugan drawn towards them, they weren't too far off with what's to come. Along the decrepit earth, something crawled its way ahead that a loud hiss emitted from its armored mouth. Its many eyes glared at the prey before him, reflecting Brontes' image.

Luka created another ability from his Bakumeter. "Ability activate, **Magic Dice!** " Alto Brontes raised his far two arms up and created a ball of light, one that formulated into a bright, edgy white die. The die had six sides to it, which had many of dots. When one side landed on what looked like a one, four magical guns appeared out of thin air. He took each one and began to fire yellow lasers everywhere. With wild accuracy, just one or two blows everywhere gunned down so many Bakugan. Brontes let loose another cackling, maniacal laughter as he did a 360, having his arms wailing and covering every corner. Everything erupted around him in bombarding bright fashion.

"Go!" Luka ordered.

Brontes shrieked loudly as he fired lasers so fast that the whole terrain was engulfed in dust clouds. Any Bakugan that were astray were gunned down by the relentless blasts that refused to give in. Hell completely broke loose as the entire area became nothing but a mine field of rising dust.

After a long minute, the dust field began to settle down to a degree. Luka looked around discerningly for any signs of Bakugan emitting negative energy, but even with his vision blocked off, he could feel nothing, nor see nothing.

"You think that did it?" Brontes sarcastically asked.

Luka turned away, waving dust off of himself. "Whatever. We got the job done here. Now c'mon, hurry up and find more so we can-!"

A deep, dark purple beam shot out of the dissipating dust cloud, ripping an opening that made it pulse towards Brontes. "Huh?" Before he realized it, the intense blast struck Brontes' side, creating a powerful burst of smoke that toppled him over like a tower. "GAH!" he yelped upon impact.

"Alto Brontes!" Luka gasped. He whipped his head to where the attack originated.

A loud, but audible shriek could've been heard. It wasn't too far off, but it was there nonetheless.

Luka and Alto Brontes slowly got back up. They glared ahead at the dust, looking suspicious as the shriek was audible once more.

"Brontes…"

Alto Brontes readied himself once more. He could feel a greater deal of pressure than he did before. All the others were something, if not nothing. But this pressure he was feeling, it felt distinct. Like he knows it.

The screech was heard again, but this time, a silhouette came out of the dissipating out. As it faded, the Darkus Bakugan revealed itself, standing up tall on its hind and snarling angrily. The Bakugan, to what could be described as a mediocre surprised, was a Darkus Luxtor.

Immediately, Luka's glare hardened. "You…"

Luxtor unleashed his roar once more against them. He certainly didn't seem too pleased either to see them.

"So you want to finish what we started then? Fine by us." He pulled out his energy sword, holding it with gusto and out ahead of him. "Alto Brontes…!"

Brontes let loose a cackling laughter, while Luxtor shrieked out.

* * *

Abis Omega swam down and headbutt a wild Abis Omega heading right for him. It recoiled back, and he was struck from the side by a Limulus swimming pass him.

Luke swayed a little on the head fin, but he didn't stop. "Keep going." He insisted.

Abis rebounded quickly with his resolve to show. This time, when another Limulus showed itself swimming from the other side, the serpent turned and bared his fangs. Limulus, literally, ran into his mouth, and he snapped down on the front and gave a quick toss yet again, sending it sailing through the sea elsewhere. Abis then used his flexible body to circle and barrel around an oncoming Freezer. Once around, he coiled himself around it and squeezed briefly, just enough to send a shock through it body.

As an Aquos Jelldon came at them, it had blue static along the body. It came awfully close, but Abis was ready.

"Now!" Luke shouted.

"HRAH!" Still coiled around the Aquos Freezer, Abis used the creature for an anchor. He swung around when Jelldon was close enough, smacking it hard with Freezer's body. The coils undid themselves with that momentum undone, leaving The Bakugan to remain frozen from shock in water.

"Ability activate, **Fin Melee!** " At Luke's insistence, Abis followed suit. He knew to strike fast. He had to if he wanted to survive. Swinging his tail around, a blue slash trail followed as he whacked Jelldon first, and then Freezer.

Both drifted off into the ocean next, fading to blue next.

"We're not letting them get the edge on us." Luke said. "We're not done yet…not here we are."

Abis hissed in compliance. The few Aquos Bakugan out there hissed out as well in retort. Though fewer, they were still greater in numbers that both were willing to be ready for.

 _ **KRREEAAAH!**_

A shrilled, loud shriek pulsated through the water. Its massive frequency immediately stopped everything that was going on. Luke and Abis felt their hearts hitch when they heard that awful sound. Their eyes widened in surprise even as they saw how all the Aquos Bakugan in the area seemed to react just the way they have.

Another low, blood-curdling growl came from the waters. Luke and Abis Omega looked left and right to see where the grotesque feeling was coming from, but the swaying of water was all that was heard.

"What's that?" Luke gasped.

"I…I don't know…"

More hissing came from ahead. Their attention turned towards the Bakugan that were against them. To their surprise, they were seeing the majority of them swimming and scattering in the depths, getting away as far as possible.

"Look, they're swimming away!" Luke pointed out.

"Yeah, I can see." Abis answered. "But…why are they…?"

 _ **KRREEAAHH!**_

The loud shriek came once again. Both of them went wide-eyed as they could tell the sound came down below. From there, they were feeling something. Something grand; something dark. Whatever it was, it was too dark to see from where they were. Their hearts were pulsing from the increased anticipation they were feeling, but more importantly, this level of power.

"I think we're about to find out." Luke muttered.

"Yeah…"

Both of them remained vigilant despite every bone in their bodies telling them to get away. Although, as far as they were concerned, it was too late for that. The shrills stopped crying and the dark depths of the sea began to show a dark silhouette rising up. Its shape, as well as the very slow manner it was coming up from, were sending chills that made Luke and Abis freeze in the water.

The slow, deafening rise it made was like something out of a science horror movie. Its dark features began to dissipate within the light, but seeing it face-to-face left both startled.

"Oh my god…"

The creature slowly coming into view had red eyes that beamed painful daggers at Abis like he was prey. Its lower half was completely bear with light blue scales, but the whole top had sharp, ridged blue scales that looked like impenetrable armor. The many sins all over the body made it even more lustrous, if not perpetually lethal to approach. But the most destructive feature it seemed to have, it came from the front. There, there was an orange nose, one so long and ridged like a spear. The creature looked very much like a swordfish; a very grim swordfish that gave a menacing growl.

"Is that…a Bakugan?" Abis questioned worriedly. The pressure it was giving off was tremendous, as was its size. Granted, though maybe not as long, it was thick, and far deadlier than what he's known.

Luke's teeth gritted at the sight of the monstrosity. There was no backing out. It was too late for that.

The creature gave another shrilling shriek at them, churning water with its vocals. The true challenge has just begun.

* * *

 **Hey guys, how are ya? I finally got to getting another one of these chapters written up! And for once, it's under 20K! Yay me! But anyways, I truly do apologize for the wait that it took to make this. My pacing completely died off, and I am getting more hours at work. And to top it all of, I got back a few days ago from my family vacation. Although, I can say for certain that I feel refreshed and ready to write again, so here's this chapter for a start!**

 **So this chapter, I set up a few decent battles that'll go on. I had the rematch of Luka and Alto Brontes VS Luxtor setup, and I set up a really big obstacle for Luke and Abis Omega. I thought something Gundalian would suffice, so I thought something average like Aquos Megarus would suffice.**

 **Next chapter will be another chilling fight lead on. Will Luke and Abis make it out alive? Will Esther and Atchibee get away from Ariella and Xander's forces? Where's Shawn, and how will they win? It's a lot of questions, but hang tight until next chapter! Reviews are very much appreciated, and thanks again for your patience!**


	19. Aquos Cyclowave

A large-scale explosion comprising of dust, yellow, with a mixture of purple, swallowed up a small base. From either side, two figures slid across the ground as the dirt beneath them picked up. When they came to grinding halts, dust billowed like an all-around sandstorm. Luka glared daggers into the sandstorm towards the foe at hand. He frowned so heavily that it looked like it was about to fall off.

As the dust settled, it revealed who it was that were pushed back; Luxtor on the one end, with Alto Brontes' taller body rising back up like a giant.

"What a glutton for punishment that truly is." Luka scoffed. "Ability, activate! **Sprite Glow!** " Alto Brontes manifested four yellow energy rings around his wrists that he grabbed hold of and crossed his arms. With one swing of all the arms, the four rings soared through the air at Luxtor.

Luxtor's dark eyes glimmered for a second before a bright purple streaky beam soared ahead of him. As the beam bolted across the ground, the four rings closed in and met the beam. The two attacks battled for dominance as bright and dark sparks intertwined, like yin and yang. They tried to overthrow the other, but the momentum was on both. After several seconds, both attacks collapsed on each other and imploded. A spiraling mesh of yellow and purple mixed as a hemisphere of the energy expanded towards both Bakugan, making their fates unknown.

After the flash subsided, Luka swiped his arm, reveling to be fine. _'Its intelligence is no different than last time.'_ He thought. "Brontes! **Shining Nightmare!** "

Within the white space taking over both Bakugan, there was a bleak black streak that grazed through the air. The explosion suddenly split, having done so by Alto Brontes' silver and yellow blades on his arms. Luxtor snarled as the explosion around him also faded.

' _Its attacking patterns are no different from last time either. Riaan's genetic programming must have evolved to where the Bakugan are able to be independent to think on a cognitive level.'_ Luka discerned heavily as he watched carefully. _'From what I've seen, the wild Bakugan don't generally have the knowledge to process and counter independently without winning so many battles.'_

Luxtor's eyes glowed brightly, charging up an intense volume before expelling a dark purple beam that shot across the ground. It ripped across the earth to where it tore open a ditch within the shaking earth.

' _Which means two things…'_ "Ability activate, **Magic Dice!** " Brontes brought his arms together in front, where a golden bright light flashed to reveal a fast-spinning dice. As the dice rolled on, Luka's mind continued to race at an alarming rate. _'Either the Gundalian Bakugan on this planet are prone to high intelligence due to natural battling, or it's because of Riaan's fixed metamorphosis. Either way, a Bakugan can only do so independently on its own.'_

The dice finally stopped, landing on a 6. The side ignited in a bright glow, where a large, translucent mirror arose in front of Alto Brontes. The attack unleashed went into the mirror, where it was absorbed and taken in until it was but a blob. Once taken in fully, the blob was launched back in an expanded force at more alarming range. Riaan's Luxtor was right in its path when it exploded in a volatile manner. Its range was indefinite as the Darkus Bakugan wailed in agony through the cyclone of darkness it brought onto itself.

As the shaking subsided, the dark waves ceased, and the ground steamed as Luxtor crashed with a thud.

"I pity you." Luka scoffed. "To think that Riaan would allow his personal Bakugan out in the open really, it's sad."

Luxtor struggled to fix itself upright as it turned back towards Brontes.

"I can't think of any other reason he would put you of all the Bakugan out here without him guiding you. My only guess that it would mean he's finally initiated prospects for Project Armagedoid. Which means you're now fully expendable to him."

Luxtor let out another harsh hiss. He got up on his hind and gave a shrilling, low shriek that could curdle ear drums. It sounded like a denial. It propped on the very bottom and sprung high. Him got above Brontes, who watched him soar down with a shrieking bellow. He jumped backwards to didge the massive insectoid creature, making rock and dust beneath crack and kick up.

As Brontes stood over Luka, the man glared. "Your existence is as faulty as a computer. You can be fixed up as many times as your manufacturer allows it, but when time comes, your use will be outdated. It's the same with people, as is living things." Within the dissipating dust, Luxtor let out another harsh snarl and observed carefully. "Superior as you are to the New Vestroia Bakugan, at least they're not faulty. Perhaps if Riaan cared, he would've found a way to fault your DNA to where you could actually evolve and understand me."

"Luka." Brontes said. "It's time."

Luka nodded in understanding. "Right."

Luxtor unleashed another menacing shriek before unleashing a straight blast of purple lasers from its eyes dead ahead.

Luka swiped his arm. "Brontes! Make it quick! Ability activate, **Atmosphere!** "

Brontes raised his four hands and manifested four silver gyros with yellow saucer blades on them. "Hoped you had a good run~!" He threw the four spheres with splitting edging that ripped through the air much like it did with Abis Omega. One sphere spun straight through the laser beam that provided as an interception. The saucer held on well enough to where it had the other three bypass the purple blasts waves. The remaining spheres spun so fast and with such a dense velocity that they weren't stopping. Luxtor gave one last violent hiss as it refused to dodge.

 _ **GWOOSH!**_

As white enveloped the background, the saucers all passed the creature. Time slowed drastically down as they vanished into nothing. With them gone, Luxtor's body went stiff for a moment before it began twitching. It hissed meekly, as if swearing something low to Luka, just as its body was enveloped in its attribute color. Slowly, the Bakugan's hissing went sour as the light fully enveloped it, before its body slumped down and shrunk into thin air.

The dark purple attribute color swirled to purple sparkles that rained down gently in front of Luka and Brontes, both frowning without hesitation.

"We'll give our regards to your master." He told the specs. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of some Subterra Verias crawling up a rock mound in the distance. "Brontes."

"On it!" Brontes swept in front of Luka as they both prepped for the many more Bakugan that swarmed around them now.

As more enemies closed in, Luka glared. _'Whatever's going on, those guys better be busting.'_

* * *

"Gate Card, set!" A Gate Card shot from an insert from Cesar's armrest that shot to the middle of the plateau. The card faded into a bright yellow shockwave across the ground that dissipated. He inserted his Bakugan into another slot and held tight. "Bakugan, brawl! Haos Freezer, stand!" Once more, in a bright yellow light, Freezer arose in front of Shuji with a loud shriek as his tentacles swerved madly beside him.

Cesar rested his cheek against his closed fist. "So you're saying my genius is truly faulty, is it? That's some pretty bold boast coming from a human whose cerebral is as big as an underripe plum. Perhaps you would care to prove your theory to me now, would you?"

Fly Beetle opened on Shuji's shoulder. "Careful. He's taunting you."

Shuji didn't seem swayed. "Heh, big deal. Been insulted a lot worse by Maggie."

"Well that is, uh, true…do we have a plan?"

Shuji's smirk turned into a frown. "Give me a sec. I'm trying to see what he's doing here." It's true Shuji really wasn't the best when it came to decipher another's strategy, especially when he's so focused on working on his own. He had his faults like everybody else, but like some faults, he works through them well enough.

A little slow for a strategist, but he wasn't going down this way. Not by a long shot. His grin returned.

"Okay, I think I got something."

"Alright, I trust ya." Fly Beetle closed in ball form to be seized by Shuji.

"Okay then, Bakugan…BRAWL!" He threw Fly Beetle in, who opened up. "Subterra Fly Beetle, stand!" In a brown light, Fly Beetle arose one more time to take action against his adversary with a loud roar. His horn was raised high as a sign of intimidation.

 **Freezer: 450 Fly Beetle: 350**

Shuji clutched his fist and held it up to his face. "You said something us being no good for this world, right? Well I can say the same back. Call me chubby, do ya? Well how about we see you keep that word, ya fatheaded dweeb!"

Cesar chuckled. "Gladly. Cockroaches like you ought to know their place. Right underneath my shoe!" He raised his hands high towards the outer lands. "This world is on the verge of a true evolution, and you and your friends have no vision as I do to see that come to fruition!"

Shuji returned the smirk. "Heh, hate to break it to ya, but getting home is much more important right now than your crummy vision." Through with talking, Shuji held up his brown Bakumeter. "Alright Fly Beetle, ability activate! **Fly Arrow!** " Fly Beetle lengthened his front legs across the plateau and slouched forward, His twin tusks glowed and shot two projectile rays at Freezer.

 **Freezer: 450 (-100) = 350 Fly Beetle: 350 (+200) = 550**

As the blast rolled in, Cesar held up his own Bakumeter. "Feeble. Ability activate, **Haos Force!** " Freezer snarled low as he gathered energy in front of him. The pressure around him eroded into a compressed sphere of bright yellow with dark yellow static. The sphere unleashed a compressed blast that tore through the ground at Fly Beetle's attack.

 **Freezer: 350 (+300) = 650 Fly Beetle: 550**

The twin bright orange rays closed in, only for their energy to dissipate like a fog when the bright yellow beam shot clean through, burrowing straight down the middle towards Fly Beetle.

"Not so fast!" Shuji shouted. "Ability activate, **Cast-Iron Carapace!** "

Seeing his attack being of little use, Fly Beetle ceased and stiffened his hard body. The beetle's orange body was enveloped slowly in a thick coating of shimmering metallic filament that crackled like a shell upon solidification. The Haos attack bored on in, but upon meeting the hardened shield, it dissipated into bright rays everywhere else, spreading about places that made rock mounds far out get swept up in ground-shaking earth plumes.

 **Freezer: 650 Fly Beetle: 550 (+200) = 750**

As the explosions in the distance caused a scene, Cesar seemed less than intrigued. "Shifting to defense, I see. Very fitting for someone who's fighting for such a meek little life."

Shuji's brow furrowed. "Man, you really like to belittle, do you?"

"Oh, and do you not?"

"Hey, this isn't about me, alright? Look, I'm fed up with this planet, so I say you let us go home. Is that too much to ask?"

Cesar raised his head, giving a maniacal smirk of his own as his one leg crossed over the other. "Defacing the subject I see. You must really be a sorry sight for Earth if you aren't around yourself. Everyone needs a little closure now, don't they? You make it sound like you _try_ to seem selfless, but my genialness can see right through. You're as fed up as your friends. That's proof right there that you're running out of steam!"

Shuji's teeth began to grit. "Do you ever shut your mouth?" he angrily groaned.

Cesar's smirk served to lengthen. "Proof of your impatience is a sign that your intellect is weak. And what this planet _doesn't_ need are mindless insects rummaging through trash." He laughed wild and loudly with insidious, and very unattractive, snorts periodically.

Shuji's fists were balling tightly. _'This guy's on my last nerves. I gotta shut him down, but of I pin down his Freezer, he'll use that Trap Bakugan and do some heavy damage. And if I let up, he might use those abilities to shut down my own. I gotta think!'_

"Are you befuddled?" Cesar taunted teasingly. "Then let me help you with that! Come!" He whipped his arm high up, sending a white shape into the air. "Bakugan Trap, Dynamo!" In a bright glow, Fly Beetle and Shuji were faced to face with Freezer and Dynamo, who stood right beside the squid.

 **Freezer: 650 Fly Beetle: 750**

 **Dynamo: 400**

Shuji's intensity could be felt rising. _'There it is again. Crap. This really bites.'_ He looked towards Fly Beetle, who was still stuck in his own ability for a bunker. He knew he couldn't hide forever if he wanted to fight for their lives.

Cesar gave great gesticulation in his arms once more. "Now then, time to give a grand show! Freezer!  
Freezer howled at his name. "Dynamo!" The mechanical spider's eyes glinted. "Combine, and destro~y!"

"What?!" Shuji gasped.

"Uh-oh." Fly Beetle muffled,

Freezer howled before he gave a light bounce on his tentacles. He sprung up and had all six tentacles spread open like he was going to clamp on Dynamo. The spider's head spikes retreated inwards and the head and neck lowered to the body's base. Freezer plopped on top and sunk all six of his tentacles in the small inserts of the six legs. Now emote, Freezer raised on of Dynamo's legs and gave a loud shriek out to the void.

"Freezer…Octavius Drone Mode." Cesar sneered.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 1050 Fly Beetle: 750**

Shuji looked at the power level and grunted. "Crap. They got ahead of us again."

"Shuji!" Fly beetle warned loudly.

Cesar grinned evilly as he raised his arm to show an ability. "Now then, allow me to demonstrate the originality that _you_ sought to sully. Ability, activate! **Grapple Bazooka!** "

Freezer unleashed a loud cry as he raised to the hind legs alone, standing tall like a horse naying of sorts. The four legs shown had beam-like blasters in them immediately charged by Freezer's mobility and mind. In rapid volleys like machine guns, bright yellow bullets shot at Fly Beetle. The hard-hitting bullets made contact with his exoskeleton-like defense, making him shriek inside in pain.

"CRAP!" Shuji panicked.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 1050 (+300 +300) = 1650 Fly Beetle: 750**

Fly Beetle kept screaming in agony as his barrier wasn't good enough to stop the energy bullets from penetrating through. The front was cracking considerably, soon to where some pieces were flying off. The longer it happened, the more stress poured onto Fly Beetle.

Cesar evilly laughed as he watched his opponent's squirm in distress. " _Now_ do you see?! This is the punishment that cockroaches like you richly deserve! Try as you might, but Interacia will begin an era! One that shall have my foundations as the ultimate legacy! A true work of art in the makings!"

Despite his setbacks before, Shuji gritted his teeth. "Man, talk about running your mouth."

Through the guns going on, Cesar's intercoms were picking up on Shuji's words. "Heh?"

"Yo, Fly Beetle!" Inside the shield that was breaking down through chips and cracks, Fly Beetle gave a strained grunt. "Don't worry, I know what to do now!"

Another large chunk of the carapace was dented in, making a pained blow in his thorax. "Gnngh! Do it!" he urged.

"Okay then!" Shuji bent his knees and raised his Bakumeter. "Ability activate… **Subterra Seeker!** "

Fly Beetle's eyes glinted red before the rest of his carapace cracked and broke off, leaving him wide open as the bullets relentlessly bombarded him. Only a few did major impact, but he pulled up his wing shields and infused a magma-like color in the brown accents. As more bullets went his way, they ricocheted off the wing shields back at Dynamo Freezer at speeds of lightning. Bullets passed one another and returned fire at the ground beneath them, making Dynamo Freezer get enveloped in an eruption of dust and yellow.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 1650 (-300 -300 -300 -300) = 450 Fly Beetle: 750 (+100) = 850**

Cesar's glasses nearly fell off his face. "What?!"

Shuji returned his own mocking laughter. "Thought I wouldn't know? I had to wait for one of your strongest abilities, and that's when I pulled out this trick again." He watched as the bullets ceased, and Dynamo Freezer was seen squirming in distress through the dissipating dust. "So how do you like them apples?"

Cesar blinked once, then twice, and he finally sighed before calming in is seat. "How aggravating this human is…" he muddles some more, before he glared up at Shuji. "But you're still not that bright. Don't forget, I have more than just _that_ trick, you know."

"What…?" Shuji went wide-eyed when it came to him. "Wait…!"

"Ability activate, **Experiment-X!** " Cesar unleashed the forbidden card that bestowed a bright purple core right in front of Freezer. The many purple hatches that were chords eroded and began to envelop a majority of his body, making him strain and groan as he generated what power he could to endure.

 **BA-DUMP!**

A small heart pulse went through Freezer that same him dilate. The chords attached to him went out at Fly Beetle, tangling him in many chords that constricted his body. Fly Beetle strained incredulously as Freezer poured his energy into the chords, letting them slowly creep towards Fly Beetle in a dark yellow hue. The chords all enveloped the bright surface, and as such, once it happened, the whole thing turned dark red.

"GNNNAAAH!"

Fly Beetle's body began to flare with deep pain. His anatomy ached with a burning sensation that made the dull pain he had before flaring up in a burning sensation. His whole body was convulsing as his red eyes were glimmering from the transfer of energy.

"Fly Beetle!" Shuji distressed.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 450 (+400) = 850 Fly Beetle: 850 (-400) = 450**

Cesar maniacally laughed as he saw his Bakugan taking in as much power it needed. "That's right, my pet! Transfer the pain you've been taking to that bug! Take as much power as you need! GAHAHAHA!"

Shuji gritted his teeth at the sight. He was running low on steam, and he could tell that Fly Beetle was feeling no different. He saw the insectoid try to shift his head at him knowingly. The red eyes of the Bakugan were glaring at Shuji, daring him to try.

"Fly Beetle…" Shuji muttered.

Fly Beetle groaned weakly as the red chord was pulsating, but in those red eyes, the battler can see the willingness he was showing. It made him nod in understanding.

"Okay then…you asked for it!" Shuji showed another ability card.

"Hm? What now?" Cesar groaned.

"Hate to break it to ya, but we're not done here. Not by a long shot." As Shuji spoke, Fly Beetle strained as well, but he eventually got up.

Cesar smirked. "Intriguing. Well then, suppose this will suffice for good measure?" He reached out to the battlefield. "Gate Card, open! Haos Reactor!" As the chords were still connected, beneath, the Gate Card revealed itself to be the Haos symbol with the twinkly background. A cosmic energy eroded upon the battlefield to make everything bright, and now illuminated the atmosphere."

 **Dynamo Freezer: 850 (+200 +200) = 1250 Fly Beetle: 450**

Despite the pain that was igniting through Fly beetle, his eyes glinted once more as he held up the best he could. With a loud roar of vigilance, he braced himself for what was to come. "Bring it on! SHUJI!"

"YEAH!" Shuji presented more abilities. "NOW! TRIPLE ABILITY, ACTIVATE!"

"Eh?!" Cesar gasped.

" **Horn Buster** , plus **Sonic Wing** , and now, Fusion Ability, **Terra Surge!** "

Fly Beetle was in a lot of pain, but he didn't care. Energy crackled at his horn as he took aim at Freezer. His wings barely opened through the constriction that he was fighting against. He angrily grunted as a bright orange energy enveloped his body, his power making the ground beneath shudder incredulously. "We're not…going to die here…!" he strained. "No!" He let loose another strained roar as more power flared. Dust, stones, rock; all of that spiraled up the horn and churned like a smoothie maker to some extent, and the chords all around were beginning to fade as the pressure was creating a cyclone of energy around Fly Beetle that pulsed alarming magnitudes. "Let's…DO THIS!"

Shuji pointed straight up, slowly levering it down head ahead as a signal. "Let's rock and roll! NOW!"

"WAIT~!" Cesar panicked.

Fly Beetle let out a roar as the power finally made the last of the chords rip open, allowing brown crescents to fly in the turbulence of brown churning earth. A cyclone of earth ran in a funnel and expanded like a vortex with a streaky blast of brown energy in the center.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 1250 (-200 -200 -200) = 650 Fly Beetle: 450 (+200 +200) = 850**

The small cosmos planets and the energy around Freezer was shattered as a cyclone of energy ripped through the shredding crescents and a streaky blast wave from the center. Dynamo Freezer let out a loud, menacing yelp as the blast enveloped him, picking him up as well as pieces of the plateau.

"NOOOO~!" Cesar wailed as the rocks headed for him as well. The one rock knocked into the chair's bottom, making the anti-gravity get knocked off. So, like Dynamo Freezer, he was picked up and spun through the mayhem in a panic.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THI~~S!" His voice and his figure faded as the cyclone went on, eroding at a fast rate as his life gauge fell to _**0%**_.

As the atmosphere cleared, the dust around Fly Beetle settled. The insectoid Bakugan was free now, but with his energy exhausted, he groaned and went back to ball form. He went back to Shuji.

"Hey, you okay?" Despite his question, Shuji, too, was out of breath. He had dirt and stains on his clothes from that messy trick he had to pull to get Fly Beetle free.

"Yeah, yeah…I think so." The beetle mumbled. "Been a while since we've done that one, huh."

Shuji took a deep breath of fresh air, but it didn't go as planned as he was coughing. It took a moment for him to get dust out of the air.

"You good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked around the destroyed plateau, seeing as how everything around him was surrounded by large hills and mountains, with valleys at the base all around him. He fell silent as he marveled at the sight. For something so crude, the range it had was somewhat captivating.

Once getting his fill, he looked down at Fly Beetle. "Let's get out of here before that creep shows his face."

"Agreed."

Shuji took off in one direction, where he hoped to find the others eventually.

* * *

"Bakugan…brawl!" Maggie tossed Jelldon onto the battlefield, where he skipped some before popping open. "Pyrus Jelldon, stand!" In a red glow, Jelldon arose to do battle once more with a small shriek.

"Your fate will befall from the actions you chose." Hendrix threw in his Bakugan next. "Bakugan, brawl! Rafflesian, stand!" In a dark orange glow, yellow vines stuck into the ground as Rafflesian arose for battle.

 **Rafflesian: 450 Jelldon: 350**

"You may have gotten the better of us before. But now, we're ready! Right Jelldon?!" Maggie exclaimed.

Jelldon sheepishly nodded. "Yeah!"

"So be it then." He pulled up his arm, showing another ability. "Ability activate, **Mineral Plight!** " Underneath Rafflesian, a faint glow resonated, making earth beneath illuminate like crystal as his power level jumped up to **650**.

Maggie held up her Bakumeter next, ready with two abilities already. "Okay then, double ability, activate! **Sting Ray** , plus **Correlation of Subterra to Pyrus!** " Jelldon generated static electricity around his tentacles, which crackled even more with a red aura enveloping Jelldon's entire body with the power level bumping to **850**. He shot charged red static at Rafflesian, which did nothing as it closed in.

Hendrix showed another ability at the ready. "Ability activate, **Ground Force!** " Rafflesian unleashed another shrilling shriek as his vines were churning beneath him. The land beneath him churned as earth picked up like a geyser in front. The wall of earth supplied as a bunker that the electricity fizzled into.

 **Rafflesian: 650 (+300) = 950 Jelldon: 850**

"Aw man." Maggie pouted. "He got his power level even higher. This is not fun at all."

"Battling itself is not for the faint of heart." Hendrix stated firmly. "On what common ground can you define a battle of life and death as 'fun'?"

Maggie looked morally confused. "Well…it's not. But…"

"In battle, it's either you do or die. No matter whom, never let objects such as yourself be in the way of one whose ambitions are far higher. You'll be nothing more than a nuisance that they will dare not hesitate to bring to their knees. Ability, activate! **Corona Thorns!** " His Rafflesian responded thoroughly by unleashing his yellow vines into the earth, plunging them deep and expelling a small earth ripple that reached for Jelldon.

 **Rafflesian: 950 Jelldon: 850 (-200) = 650**

Maggie's brow furrowed as she swiped her arm. "Gate Card, open! Element Merge!" The Gate Card opened to reveal the command card. An odd energy that looked like aura enveloped Rafflesian, draining him of his power that eroded into a sparkly arch that went over towards Jelldon. With the power decrease, the ripple of earth fizzled out before it reached Jelldon.

 **Rafflesian: 950 (-200) = 750 Jelldon: 650 (+200) = 850**

Hendrix glared without much to say. He'd rather not admit to Maggie's cliché counter tactics.

"You don't think I'm taking this seriously?" Her fists were balled tightly from her growing angst. Her head was down as her wavy bangs covered her eyes from view. "Is that what you really think? Well let me tell you something, big guy, if I wasn't serious about this before…" She whipped her head up, showing her deep brown eyes boring daggers dead ahead. "Then you can sure s heck bet I'm fighting for my life! I saw a lot of scary things on this planet already, and it's a cruel, desolate world, filled with suffering people! Many innocence died earlier, that's how drastic this got for me!"

The Subterra's eyes narrowed. "And you're just a child. Comprehension like this for you is hard to believe at first. It's natural wherever you go."

"Maybe so…but I might as well make the best of myself if push comes to shove! Right, Jelldon?"

The Pyrus Bakugan nodded and wiggled his arms. "Right…"

Hendrix closed his eyes and pondered about her words. "Make use of what smiles you can bring, huh…?" He was never a man who never knew much of the concept of happiness himself, especially since he _never_ showed a smile. He never had prosperity, nor much of anything.

In his mind, visions of darkness and silhouettes all around him ganging up on him went to them being on the floor as what looked like a younger version of Hendrix was labored in breath.

Refusing to draw away from battle, he pulled out another Bakugan. "Then perish with what strength your lips can form into. Come, Bakugan Trap, Legionoid!" He threw the Trap Bakugan into the air, where it shined a brilliant orange glow before fading to a dust cloud beside Rafflesian. It dissipated, revealing Legionoid ready for battle with a loud shrilling shriek.

 **Rafflesian: 750 Jelldon: 850**

 **Legionoid: 350**

"Not _that_ guy again!" Maggie grimaced. "Awww man!"

Jelldon wiggled uneasily as he was faced with two opponents yet again. "Uh, oh boy…" her nervously muttered.

Hendrix unveiled another ability with a darker tone to his face. Normally composed and calm as he was, he was starting to show wear from his opponent. "Darkus ability, activate! **Dark Poison!** " His Legionoid made one of his heads give out another low growl before lurching back and reeling forward, unleashing a bolting dark purple and black blast of venom that drew towards Jelldon.

 **Rafflesian: 750 Jelldon: 850 (-300) = 550**

 **Legionoid: 350**

Jelldon wiggled uneasily as the venomous blast drew closer. "Uh, Maggie…?!"

With a serious look, Maggie understood completely. "Don't worry, pal! We're not out of game tricks yet! Ability activate, **Gel Shield!** " Jelldon upheld his ground at the ability and readied himself. The orange spots on the front grew translucent and eroded an expanding, red watery veil that enveloped all around him. The venomous dark blast made full impact with the shield, being nothing more than absorbed into its ripples.

 **Rafflesian: 750 Jelldon: 550 (+300) = 850**

 **Legionoid: 350**

Maggie had hands to her hips as she tilted her head with a wink. "Sorry~."

Hendrix's brow furrowed deeply with a low grunt. At this point, he was much more annoyed than anything else. He could tell Maggie was hanging in this round, but his own patience was wearing thin. He showed two abilities this time, which overlapped one another.

"Double ability, activate! **Burning Poison!** " One of Legionoid's head hissed before lurching ahead to expel a red, lava-like blast that bored into Jelldon. It made contact with his shield, which miraculously appeared and absorbed it. "Plus, **Root Seep!** " Rafflesian plunged his yellow thorny vines into the earth again, this time burrowing deep enough to where the ground began to rumble and erupt around Jelldon, yellow tendrils clamping down on his shield like suckers that were ensuing pressure onto him.

 **Rafflesian: 750 (+200) = 950 Jelldon: 850 (-50 -100) = 700**

 **Legionoid: 350 (+100) = 450**

"Oh yeah?! Well we can do better than that!" Maggie screamed. "Try this on for size! Ability activate, **Jolt Eraser!** "

As Jelldon was hanging on with his space slowly shortening, the Pyrus Bakugan's spots all around his body began to ignite. Red static began to crackle and expel at an alarming rate. Once ready, he let out a sheepish howl as red lightning discharged everywhere. Through the shield it went, and it was conducted into the vines yet again. Rafflesian's body was enveloped in a painful shock of electricity that he wasn't prepared for, and Legionoid recoiled to avoid a direct blast from the discharging madness.

 **Rafflesian: 950 (-200 -200) = 550 Jelldon: 700 (+50 +100 +200) = 1050**

 **Legionoid: 450 (-100) = 350**

"We're not going down yet!" Maggie defended.

Hendrix immediately went for another ability without a word of say to her remark. "Ability, activate! **Bud Bomber!** " Recovering from the shock, Rafflesian grunted low as the buds on top of his body were glowing a dark brown. Once ready, like rapid fire machine guns, the bud-like energy spheres went bolting at Jelldon and his shield.

"Okay pal, let's play keep away!" Maggie chimed. "How about you play with your little friend instead! Ability activate, **Morphed Deflect!** "

Jelldon braced himself. "Alright…" He took a deep breath and waited for the bombs to all close in. When they did, he was ready. "Hope this tickles!" He held tight as the attacks finally made contact, bypassing the shield he made earlier. But when making contact with his body, they just bounced off like a rippling trampoline. They ricocheted off his gelatinous body and instead bounced towards Legionoid.

"Legionoid, defend yourself!" Hendrix ordered. "Ability activate, **Gravity Poison!** "

In an effort to reduce the damage, Legionoid's one head expelled a dark brown blast of venom at the incoming bombs of energy. The attack was successful in at least coating them in a heavier liquid. Some of the bombs further away sunk closer to the ground, whereas the closer ones fell and struck the lower half of Legionoid, erupting in painful eruptions that made the Bakugan wail.

 **Rafflesian: 550 Jelldon: 1050**

 **Legionoid: 350 (-150) = 200**

Unable to handle the gut blows, Legionoid groaned as he slowly fell forward. Before he hit the ground, he glowed and morphed to ball form, returning to Hendrix's feet.

 _ **Hendrix: 30%**_

Maggie balled another fist out of glee. "Yes! That's one down! Nice job, Jelldon!"

Jelldon, feeling a little empowered by that last win, nodded. "You too, Maggie!"

Hendrix grunted again. Rafflesian looked back at him in wonder. "Master?"

"It's fine." He bluntly answered. He held up his wrist again, showing another ability. "Brace yourself, Rafflesian."

Maggie, having recovered from her little winning streak, looked ahead with wonder. "Huh?"

"Now then, I shall grant you the power that you dare seek, Rafflesian! Uphold and brace at once! Double ability, activate! **Chaos Booster-X!** Plus, **Ground Force!** "

Once again, Jelldon and Maggie were at a loss for what to do. Both looked shocked as the atmosphere around them began to thicken. A bright purple core enveloped Rafflesian's front as energy began to course through himself. The energy, much like before, sunk deep into his body.

 **BA-DUMP!**

A massive heart pulse ran through Rafflesian's dark body. His entire outline had a very grim aura envelop it and groan meekly as he endured the drastic power flow. He lurched forward, shaking immensely with the magnitudes running through the rock beneath.

 **Rafflesian: 550 (+500 +300) = 1350 Jelldon: 1050**

The ground beneath Maggie and Jelldon shuddered violently as the chaotic energy began to make cracks flow. Small fissures opened up and expelled torrential blasts of dirt and rock everywhere that spouted about. Jelldon looked immensely shocked as he squirmed out of the way of one rock that landed close by, but it brought him too close to another dirt geyser that spouted by his side.

"Jelldon~!" Maggie panicked as the ground beneath her erupted a small blast of dirt. She was picked up and fell onto her butt with a thud, yelping painfully at the blow dished.

Jelldon looked back with one of his many eyes, seeing the eruption getting to his partner. "MAGGIE!" he shrieked.

Maggie was shaking violently with the earth beneath. She grunted as she tried to get up, but a fissure was starting to open up beneath her. "Gnnngh…wh-AAAHHH!" She began to plummet as the fissure took her in, but a red tentacle reached down, grabbing her before she fell too deep. "Huh?" She looked up, seeing a massive tentacle belonging to someone who turned to help her. "Jelldon!"

Hendrix swiped his arm, not giving a care either way. "Rafflesian, eliminate." With those two words, the Subterra Bakugan unleashed a loud, shrilling shriek that pulsated through the atmosphere.

Jelldon looked back, gasping as he saw the aura around Rafflesian intensify.

"GRRAAAHH!"

"Maggie…? Got any ideas?"

Maggie's brow furrowed as she glared ahead. In her eyes she knew she had to pull out something else. "This guy's really mean." She pouted. "So then let's give him a taste of our own shockwaves then!" Her partner placed her on top of his head, where she sat at the top and looked dead ahead like she was sitting on the world's largest beanbag chair. "Alright then, Jelldon! Let's go!"

"Okay then!" he nodded.

Maggie pulled up her wrist to show two abilities overlapping one another. _'Hope this pays off…'_ "Double ability, activate! **Shockwave** , plus Fusion Ability, **Glowcer Red!** "

Jelldon raised his four tentacles and held his ground, despite how everything around him was shaking apart and spouting geysers. One in particular spouted right before him, blocking him off from Rafflesian. His many eyes narrowed as he grunted, the frilly center of him igniting in bright red to charge power from the Fusion Ability.

Once ready, Maggie's eyes glimmered. "Go! Jelldon!"

Rafflesian unleashed another shrilling shriek of terror that rattled the airspace around him. He plunged his thorns into the ground one last time and sent a massive shockwave of earth that plucked up meters upon tons of rock at the enemy. Jelldon let out his own roar of power as his tentacles all slammed down at once. Thick. Red lightning went omnidirectional and erupted like a veil that struck everything in its path. Small rocks and debris crackled as they were reduced to smaller chunks, and the sand and dust waves that were in between the two settled…only for their attacks to meet in a ballistic red and dusty maelstrom that expanded outwards. Both Bakugan and their masters were enveloped in this intense wave, and neither side held on, except for Jelldon's Gel Shield that was helping him anchor on.

Hendrix grunted painfully as dust and rock and lightning went pass him. He tried to hold on by blocking forward, but he slid back too far that his footing tripped. He yelped as he went flying on his back, whereas Rafflesian struggled to hold on.

 **Rafflesian: 1350 (-200 -100) = 1050 Jelldon: 1050 (+200) = 1250**

Rafflesian grunted as he maintained ground, but the shockwaves were finally uprooting him. A large rock made eminent impact with his face, which shattered and forced him to go flying. "Forgive me~!" He morphed to ball form as the last of the winds dialed down, landing beside Hendrix as he laid on the ground, groaning as his life gauge dropped to _**0%**_.

Jelldon and Maggie barely held on, but even the shockwaves of their own attack backfired. The winds subsided at long last, but Jelldon lost hold because of the ground's lack of support. He fell onto his back with a thud, while Maggie screamed as she rolled onto the ground.

"Owww…" she moaned. Jelldon morphed to ball form, landing in front of Maggie as she tried to recover. "J-Jelldon? Are we still alive…?" she weakly asked.

"I…I think so…" he muttered. "But everything hurts."

Maggie groaned as she rolled to her side. "Uggh…me too."

"Can we never do that again, please? I felt like I was gonna explode. Owwie."

Maggie struggled to stand, but she managed to take hold of Jelldon and manage to her two feet. She looked around to find that everything around her was devastated, and that rocks were piled on everything. When she looked towards Hendrix's direction, she couldn't find him anywhere around. He was blocked off completely.

"Maggie!"

A shout from the distance got the Pyrus girl's attention. She looked up as a ledge far up, finding someone at the edge of a cliff and looking down. "Shuji!"

"You okay?! What happened?!" he shouted. In the distance on his left, a dust cloud erupted from a nearby peak that got his attention. "Huh?"

Maggie gasped at the sound as well. Both Subterra and Pyrus battlers looked towards the peak in the small distance, seeing what looked like green twinkles zooming at each other.

Shuji's eyes narrowed as he used his hand to cover his forehead. "Hm? Hang on, isn't that…?"

* * *

Atmos and Moskeeto's claws collided in the air, making a powerful wake in between them. The two Bakugan battled for dominance in the atmosphere, but neither side was giving in. Down below, their partners were on elevated cliff edging, glaring at one another like an old fashion standoff.

"Ability, activate!" Killian started the next round. " **Parasite Claw!** " Moskeeto finally shoved Atmos away and pointed his claws at him. He fired slim green rays at him that traveled at alarming rates.

Jase stood straight up as he showed his counter. "Atmos."

"I'm here, Jase." He responded.

"Ability, activate! **Winding Winds!** " He swiped his arm upwards to get the attack going. Atmos' body was enveloped by a bright green outline and flapped has wings repeatedly, making green winds that blew away and dissipated Moskeeto's attack.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Atmos: 200 (+200 +200) = 600**

Atmos' green winds soared into Moskeeto, making the Bakugan falter backwards and grunt as he buffered.

"HRAH!" Atmos used the buffering to his advantage and sailed into Moskeeto head on. He rammed the Bakugan in the face, sending him flying backwards into a nearby cliff not far from Killian. The rock all shuddered as some other pieces flew into the valley that lied below.

Moskeeto winced before he started getting up again. "You'll pay for that." He swore.

"You and me both." Killian said. "Ability activate, **Max Sonic!** " Moskeeto's eyes glowed bright green and he began to charge up for some powerful frequency. His wings began to vibrate at a very daring level that made it seem like a bumblebee. Once charged, he unleashed a powerful cry as a vortex of green soundwaves expanded and shredded through the air towards Atmos.

 **Moskeeto: 450 (+300) = 750 Atmos: 600 (-300) = 300**

The vortex of great magnitude closed in on Atmos, but the Bakugan knew it was too big of a range to dodge. He had to look down towards Jase to see what he had to offer. He saw Jase look up with two abilities in hand, in which he faced forward again.

"A powerful display…but even so, double ability activate!" he countered. " **Aviana Tempest** , plus **Green Talon!** "

Atmos once again flapped his wings, this time surging up a maelstrom that began to encase him in a tight wind. A green cyclone arose from the depths of the valley and swerved up to defend him. The turbulence buffered Killian some as he tried to hold his ground as Moskeeto's soundwaves were blowing into the tornado barrier. Within the barrier, Atmos took aim and fired two green beams, these ones ripping through his barrier and surrounded by residual winds. They looked like two green and bright green torpedoes that spun into Moskeeto, creating a powerful eruption of winds that blew the Ventus Bakugan downwards right beside Killian. The impact made rock fall, ones that Killian had to maneuver and get behind more rocks to elude as they fell over the cliff and into the valley, sliding and picking up greater rocks.

An echo could've been heard loudly throughout the entire area.

 **Moskeeto: 750 (-200 -100) = 450 Atmos: 300 (+200 +200 +100) = 800**

"You are indeed an impressive opponent, Killian." Jase acknowledged as Atmos sailed high above him. "However, you always seem to hold back your best cards when in a tight bind. You prefer to lead on with draining power from the opponent; then, rather than give your opponent a chance to recover, you fire back at them to stop their power."

Killian removed himself from behind the rock, getting back up to look at Jase. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing." He mockingly stated.

"Oh it's far from it, actually. In fact, I respect opponents who allow a fighting chance at first and save desperation later. It's simple concept of confidence is you ask me."

Killian reached for something in his pocket. "This coming from the same man who does all the thinking for his group. Don't you ever get tired of being a leader?"

Jase smirked as he adjusted his glasses. "Now whoever said that? I merely am a strategist at heart. But you know, if I'm being honest…it's rather amusing to see the others try and at least attempt to follow in my wake."

"Wait…so you don't help them out?" Killian inquired accusingly.

"Why, I never said that either. I am a man who acts on principle more so than whatever flies in my face. If one is truly to succeed, they need to evaluate they, as well as everyone else knows, and use that information to find an applicable solution. It's nothing more than just our own ideas that I merely just fiddle with for solutions. As a soldier, I carry out these actions, and that is merely what I do."

Killian was even more confused than ever. Sure he was a man of fairness, but even on terms of desperation, he can only process so much at a time, and this was no exception. "Sorry, but I'm not sure I would understand." He apologized.

"It's fine, but what I'm getting at is that you're too predictable." Jase answered.

Killian, however, seemed far from intrigued. "So what if I am? I'm not accordingly like my allies. I thought being a man of 'great value', you'd know this."

Jase lost his smirk that bloomed into a frown. "Well there's only so much you can learn from words alone that actions have to make up for."

Killian glared at him once more. There was a long pause as Moskeeto slowly elevated behind him. _'No, don't get irrational now, Killian. He's just trying to get inside your head. It's mental warfare like this you just need to block out.'_ He turned back towards Moskeeto, who looked ahead and ready for battle. _'My goal is to beat this guy and his friends. And that's what I intend to do.'_ He pulled out another Trap Bakugan, this being a three-sided pyramid. "Come out, Bakugan Trap! Triad El Condor!"

The green glow enveloped the atmosphere, and from it, Triad El Condor revealed himself with a low hum.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Atmos: 800**

 **Triad El Condor: 350**

Now it was Jase's turn to show some surprise. "A Trap Bakugan?" He thought back to the tournament battle he had with Luke against Maximus and Xander, and how their mechanical marvels almost put them in the dirt. _'So it's true then. Rogue Zero does have Trap Bakugan for each one of them.'_

An ability showed for Killian's Bakumeter. "Don't let me down! Subterra ability activate, **Mosaic Stone!** " The massive necklace that Triad El Condor adorned began to glow as the triangle altered to the brown tiki. Around him, many of brown energy spheres formed and transformed into small shards of stone, which were flung at Atmos.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Atmos: 800 (-200) = 600**

 **Triad El Condor: 350**

Atmos was surrounded by the green whirlwind like a cocoon, but even he was unsafe as the stones shot through and struck him. He cawed loudly in distress as he faltered backwards, but not enough to deter him as he balanced upright.

"Ability, activate! **Typhoon Chase!** " Jase countered. The whirlwind veil enveloping Atmos added extra power as a strong wind blew around. The powerful maelstrom made dust surge and tiny rocks blow around as Moskeeto and Triad El Condor tried to keep together.

Killian, however, kept his cool as he presented another ability. "Ability activate, **Stasis!** " El Condor's eyes glowed bright green as the green tiki showed itself again. A green light expelled from his eyes, which in turn made the winds dissipate around them.

"Nullified my ability, I see." Jase said. "Very well then…" he swiped his arm. "Gate Card, open! Forcement Wind!"

The Gate Card Jase threw in before revealed itself, this being one that made a green aura envelop Atmos once more, and his eyes glinted green. All around him, it looked like his power flowed to a higher level, even as his own shot up to **900**.

Killian observed mildly. "Okay. I see." He pulled up another ability card, one that he thought would help. "Darkus ability activate, **Black Hail!** "

Triad El Condor's necklace shifted to a black tiki, which made the air above him slowly conjure a swirling dark cloud that looked like a storm. Jase looked up in wonder, and from above, it looked like a small purple comet rained like a small clump of hail. It was one, but then another followed. Then another, and then comets of dark energy rained down nonstop, pelting not only Atmos, but shattering the cards into pieces down below.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Atmos: 900 (-300) = 600**

 **Triad El Condor: 350 (+200) = 550**

Jase's eyes narrowed in distaste. "I never expected him to catch up at this rate. He's even more skilled than I imagined."

Without caring to speak, Killian presented another ability. "Now then, I'm through. Moskeeto…time to finish this."

"As you say." The Ventus Bakugan stated.

Killian held his arm up, readying for another attack. "Ability activate, **Infestation-X!** " Moskeeto hissed loudly as a bright purple core appeared on him once more as well. The core glinted again, and chords of purple eroded from it and constricted hi body. The Bakugan hissed loudly as he tried to handle it, which at this point he was more than able to. The chords slowly sunk into his body, and at last he let out more hiss that created a powerful tremor through the air, one that made Jase and Atmos feel alarmed and almost lose balance.

"Take…THIS!" Moskeeto hissed angrily as an odd, green swarm eroded from his body. The bizarre swarm slowly closed in with a thick buzzing sound that could shake a normal person to their core. Atmos tried to flap it away with a powerful gust storm, but the swarm continued its path and came from two sides, snapping at Atmos in a powerful buzz from both sides.

"No!" Jase exclaimed.

Inside the green, tainted swarm, Atmos could feel the bites they gave sink and turn his skin green. He cawed in pain as he could feel his energy siphon away as it looked like a green filament coted his entire body. As the swarm dissipated, it looked like it was taken in by Atmos, and the Bakugan lowered closely towards the ground in distress.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Atmos: 600 (-500) = 100**

 **Triad El Condor: 550**

"Atmos!" Jase glared ahead as he watched his Bakugan being eaten away by the bizarre energy that sunk into him. It looked painful, and it was hard to tell how much longer he was able to hold up against such an ability. He didn't have a carapace like Fly Beetle, so this meant he was much more vulnerable.

Killian glared daggers at his foe as he reached forward. "Now!"

"Couldn't agree more!" Moskeeto shouted. "Let's go, El Condor!" The Ventus Bakugan and the Trap Bakugan both took off and rushed for Atmos with everything that they had going for them. They closed in at an alarming pace.

Though weakened, Atmos weakly turned his head towards Jase. "J-Jase…"

Jase looked towards his partner with inquiry as to what was happening. What he saw…was Atmos nodding with a serious loom in the eyes. It was as if Jase knew that they had to push through. He glared ahead again, his calm disposition set.

"Very well then, if you think you can handle it, Atmos." He showed two abilities overlapping one another. "If your body can't handle it…then it's game over. I hope you realize that."

Atmos looked ahead, seeing Moskeeto's claws bared for him specifically. "Now, Jase!"

Jase nodded humbly. "Alright then. Double ability, activate! **Cyclone Brave** , plus Fusion Ability, **Anemoi Grace!** "

Moskeeto and Triad El Condor were so close to Atmos, but the avian with green energy enveloping his body suddenly widened his eyes. Out of nowhere, a massive tornado of green swallowed him up, becoming a barrier that clocked him off from the two others.

"Oh crap!" Killian panicked.

The thick green cyclone raged in front of them to where they couldn't see the top. When they looked up, they saw nothing but the darkness above, but at the same time, Moskeeto's compound vision enabled him to catch a glimpse of the tornado's top having twinkling sparkles. He hissed defensively as he watched it all arch down onto him and Triad El Condor, both startled to no end. Zooming in, the green comets were green energy stars that circled around Atmos as a vortex of green followed him in a straight dive. He cawed loudly as he began to spin, the winds catching the twinkling stars that were spiraling within.

 **Moskeeto: 450 (-200 -100) = 150 Atmos: 100 (+300 +100) = 500**

 **Triad El Condor: 550 (-200 -100) = 250**

Atmos' green filament continued sapping energy, but his weakening state was like a fault he used to drop his dive directly onto the Bakugan. "CRRAAAAW!"

 _ **BOOOM!**_

He smashed his spinning, glowing cyclone down on the two Bakugan, creating a powerful green wave that billowed intense shockwaves everywhere. A maelstrom of intense energy eroded from all around the cliffs, reaching towards Killian.

"Ohhh…this is gonna hurt." He muttered moments before the maelstrom picked him up and shoved him off the cliffside. "GAAAH!" He screamed violently as he went falling down with the winds and his two Bakugan, which were in ball form.

 _ **Killian: 0%**_

"THIS ISN'T OVER~!" Killian shouted as he flipped. He landed harshly on his hands and two feet like a bear crawl to reduce drag, but he continued sliding downwards, scrambling no avail. He yelped as he faded into the canyons below, with him and his Bakugan faltering below.

Meanwhile, still barely hanging on, Jase coughed a little as he tried to get up from a knee. As the winds subsided, he looked ahead to find that Killian and his Bakugan were gone.

"It looks like we've managed to slip by this time." He looked over towards another important piece. "Atmos."

Atmos was standing on the ground, but he was labored in hardy breaths. The toxins from the chaos ability finally wore off, but he looked shaken up. "I'm okay, Jase." He assured. "I just…" He winced again in pain.

"Don't strain yourself any further." Jase insisted.

"Colonel~!"

Jase heard a faint echo from his surroundings. His head turned towards the sound's origin, being from a girl waving her arms with someone behind her. "Maggie. Shuji."

* * *

The three managed to find a route that lead together at the side of a deep gorge. With the alcove as cover, they closed themselves in to allow themselves to catch their breaths.

"Oh, thank goodness that we found you." Maggie sighed.

"My apologies if I worried you that much." Jase replied. "And it looks like you both are in one piece it seems."

"Yeah, for the most part." Maggie slumped forward with an exhausted huff. "But man, don't we ever catch a break around here?"

"I hear that." Shuji said. "First we learn one thing, now we find ourselves down under. Just what the heck is going on around here?"

Jase put his hand to his chin. "I can only assume it's some natural defense. I may not know that much in terms of Bakugan's biology codes, but to have them all swarm like that just doesn't seem natural. The fact that Rogue Zero almost successfully ambushed us brings up even more of a mess on our hands."

"Do you think this has something to do with Riaan and his powers?" Maggie inquired.

"Quite possibly. He must have known we were at the surface at that time. That would be more of a reason as to how Rogue Zero were able to get the drop on us."

Shuji looked down at his palm, where Fly Beetle was resting in his ball form. "Well as much as I would _love_ to stick around and get to the bottom of this, guys, I don't think we're really up for any of that."

From the distance, a small, shrilled cry echoed through the valley. Its intense shriek indicated how close it was to the others.

"An~d that's our cue!" Maggie chimed. "What do we do, Colonel?"

"It's too dangerous to be here anymore than we are now. Our Bakugan are thoroughly exhausted from Rogue Zero's ambush." He looked out from the alcove he and the others resided in. He saw in the distance the few pillars and Troposphere in the distance. "We're not far from Troposphere. If we hurry now, we might be able to reach the Trailer."

"If it's still there, anyway." Shuji remarked.

Maggie's eyes widened. "But wait! What about Luka?! He's still out there!"

Jase adjusted his glasses. "I'm afraid we're on our own without his aid. We can only assume Shawn and everyone else is fairing for their lives as we speak. Quickly, follow me!" He, and the group tailing, all made their way down the valley, the echoes of wild Bakugan close behind.

* * *

In a dark chamber, no ventilation was around, thus making the room surprisingly cold. However, this did not deter Riaan in the slightest. Having taken a break from observing his project at hand, the man found himself in a secluded chamber, where there, his body he used as a catalyst sat on its knees.

The sound of a projection twitched his ears. "My liege." The second sound made him open his eyes.

"Yes, Zion?"

On a projection screen floating above him, the bald man with accents on the head was bowing on one knee and looking at the ground. "Forgive my intrusion, sir, but there has been a great mishap that requires your attention." He said.

"Detail." He responded.

Zion nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry to say, but the rationalized portion of the species of New Vestroia has been considerably declined…including Darkus Luxtor."

There was a long pause that held up in the air to allow Riaan to catch up. Suffice to say that regardless what happened he seemed to be taking it calmly. "…very well then. Thank you, sir Zion. Luxtor has served me well. Now I have another reason to go forward with this act."

It wasn't to say that Riaan wasn't really cold about his wording, but he couldn't lie to himself that everything and everyone can offer so much to another that they are considered obsolete. This was the case for Luxtor. He was a good temporary Bakugan, no matter how moderate it felt to him. Still, a living being was a living being, and as much as he could have grieved, he chose not to.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, sir." Zion continued. "It would appear Killian, Cesar, and Hendrix have all been unsuccessful in their part. They have failed us yet again."

Riaan silently nodded in understanding. "Understood. And of the others?"

"Ariella and Xander are in pursuit as we speak. It won't be long before they catch up to the weak Earthling and her Bakugan. The others who have escaped, their signatures are heading back to Troposphere. Shall I unleash a signal change?"

Riaan raised his hand. "There's no need for that, Zion…not yet anyways." He lowered his hand and stood up. He snapped his fingers, where behind him, a gleaming light appeared and materialized its matter into an eccentric chair, much like Cesar's. However, this one was dark red and black in coating. He clasped his hands in front and looked down at the folds. "I think we can make a compromise from this. I've underestimated our mishap's relentlessness, so I think now is as good time as any to initiate the fail safe."

Zion looked up towards the leader. From the look in his eyes, he knew of what it was, and to his personal extent, he saw it nothing more than an overkill. But never does he argue with the leader, so he chose to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm giving an executive order as of now. Tell Maximus if he's looking for Luke, instead, have him reach these coordinates." He tapped into the keypad at lightning fast speed. On the other side of the screen, the hologram reached Zion's side and looked at it. "We'll establish a perimeter there. By the readings of energy, they are more than likely trying to draw the Bakugan there. I wouldn't peg them to try and leave the other behind."

"Yes, my liege." Zion closed the holographic image right beside him and stood up. "The path of which you speak of, does it lead to Shi'imon Hill perhaps?"

Riaan smirked. "Exactly."

Zion nodded humbly in understanding. "It shall be done." With that, the holographic projection was cut off, leaving Riaan to be.

Still in his seat, his frown returned as he looked off to the side. Somewhere, he could feel a strong energy that wasn't Rogue Zero, nor Hades Pillars for that fact. But from what he felt, this energy was dense. If it involved one of _those_ Bakugan, then things were bound to get interesting.

* * *

In the waters of the far deep, many of Aquos Bakugan were swimming away. As mindless and influenced with negative energy as they were, they knew fear when they felt it, and this was no exception. They were swimming alright, swimming from something deadly not too far behind.

" **KRRAAAAH!** "

In the deep depths where blue was dark, the shrill cry of a Bakugan echoed like sonar. It traced all the way back to the reason why they fled, and why Luke and Abis Omega were glaring deep daggers as such.

They felt petrified upon seeing it up close. The Aquos Megarus they were looking at was glaring deep daggers with its slim red eyes. It was like looking into the eyes of a soulless monster. For them, it was like a nightmare in the sea.

"Is that a…"

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Abis Omega and Luke were both stumped for what they had to say. They were face to face with something who made the water they swam in shudder. Megarus gave another bloodcurdling snarl, one that made even their organs shrivel.

When the quaking subsided, Luke looked down at his Bakumeter to see how string. The longer he stared at the small screen, the more intense the look in his eyes got. "No way…"

 **Megarus: 800 Abis Omega: 350**

"A power level of _that_ high?" Luke gasped.

"This is looking bad, Luke. Really bad." Abis Omega recoiled away as another vibration went shredding through the water by Megarus' shriek. The water's shuddering soon drew to a stop to allow them a breather for a moment. He looked back down at the creature to see him glaring daggers at them. "Well Luke…what you got in mind?"

Luke's brows furrowed as he could see the Megarus wasn't seeming to let them go. _'This guy looks crazy strong. His power level is higher than Rogue Zero's toughest, even Luka's. But…'_ An image of Esther singing appeared in his head. _'If I run now, then what would be the point that we're making? We're not doing this just for ourselves anymore. If we don't make it out of this, then that's that for us.'_ His grip on Abis Omega tightened, getting them to glance at the other to see their minds steeled. _'We've done enough harm to each other. We don't die that easily, no matter whom anymore. This time…it's our turn to protect our friends!'_

Megarus let out another shrilled shriek as its backfin propelled him forward.

"Abis…for everyone!" He leaned forward. "Let's go!"

"Right, Luke!" Like Megarus swimming up, Abis began his swim downwards. "BRING IT, MEGARUS!"

The two Bakugan hissed and roared out as they came together. Megarus did a straight shot up to puncture Abis, but his flexible body allowed him to maneuver around and swerved in a spiral around its body. Luke held on as Abis managed to do several loops before he managed to get a tight constriction on Megarus. With his long body, he held a firm few coils on Megarus to keep him in place, but the swordfish thrashed violently in the water, where each turn, rather than air escaping, his scaled grinded against Abis' softer scales. It was like grinding against sandpaper that made Abis ache.

"Abis!" Luke worried.

"I'm…okay Luke! Let's go!"

Getting over his worry for his partner, Luke nodded and presented his blue Bakumeter. "Okay! Double ability, activate! **Sea Helix** , plus Fusion Ability, **Blue Mega!** " Abis' eyes glimmered briefly before he exerted a loud roar around the water. Around him, the water level became dense and thickened to a cyclone with bright blue intervals. Inside the mayhem, Luke held on tight as the helix kept bobbing up from down below.

 **Megarus: 800 (-100 -100) = 600 Abis Omega: 350 (+100 +200) = 650**

"Is this doing anything?!" Luke exclaimed.

Inside the cyclone's radius, Abis Omega hung on in tight coils as Megarus was stiff. In fact, as the attack kept sending up blasts of water, the Bakugan growled low, as if disinterested by the power.

Abis Omega gasped in shock. "What?!"

Megarus's eyes glinted as it gave a meek shriek. Suddenly, the vortex of glowing seawater lost its luster as a larger, more intense, vortex of water surrounded the outside edging of it. It swallowed up the attack completely, and with it, Luke and Abis Omega.

 **Megarus: 600 (+300) = 900 Abis Omega: 650**

Luke clung on tight as his air bubble was swaying about in the dense vortex. "Abis! Hang on!"

"I'm trying!" The Aquos Bakugan tried continuously to try and keep himself on Megarus, but the tidal pressure was sweeping him off the swordfish. Finally, Megarus's pressure erupted, blowing Abis and Luke off him and into the cyclone's mayhem. Both screamed loudly as they were whirled around like dead fish in a whirlpool.

"Abis!" Luke screamed.

Megarus's eyes glimmered again and it went up the harsh vortex it created. It rode it ability and went towards Abis Omega.

Luke's eyes opened, seeing a glimmer of the fish swimming forwards them. His gasp was as quick as his heart rate. "Abis! Spin out! Swim out of the tornado!"

Abis told as told and tried to ride the vortex's direction. His two fins spread to held provide traction and his turning. He leaned backwards and mustered up whatever momentum to arch his flexible body into a somersault in time to avoid Megarus's spear tip that continued towards the sky. With the momentum gained, Abis strained as hard as possible to finally turn out of the tornado and serve out to open water.

"We've made it!" Luke cheered, but realizing he couldn't celebrate too soon, he looked back to see the tornado fading, revealing Megarus swimming after them. "He's swimming after us. Abis, let's hurry!"

"Got it! Hrrrrgh!" Abis swerved through the water in an effort to evade the swordfish Bakugan. It continued trailing them, no matter how far or in what direction they were going in. They weren't getting away that easily, not from him.

As Abis continued swimming, Megarus scowled loud as its eyes glimmered again. From every pore in its scaly blue top, blue energy arrows went flying at Abis, speeding like torpedoes, and yet as thin as arrows.

 **Megarus: 900 Abis Omega: 650 (-300) = 350**

Abis hurried with a tight turn, but the arrows followed him. He tried to make haste and went swimming into an underwater rock field, where there, obstructions into rock pillars were everywhere in sight. "Hang on, Luke! This is gonna get rough!" Without anymore of a warning, Luke braced himself on his head. Abis went diving into canyon, where there, the showering rays flowed into the canyon.

Abis's flexible body allowed him to make any turns needed, whereas when the arrows tried to follow, there were obstructions that they all hit. Dust and rock exploded behind Luke and Abis as they swam deeper inwards, everything around them crumbling from the misfired attacks.

From behind them, Abis looked back to see what happened. He arched to find underwater dust dissipating, making the field of vision impossible to see out of. A short while passed before they thought they lost sight…but Megarus went shooting out at them. "WOAH!" In a hurry, Abis managed to snake his body to evade a powerful sting of the spear end, but the sharp fins Megarus had stung his sides, but not enough to deter him too bad as he tried to balance out.

"Abis, you okay?!" Luke worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Abis's voice held some degree of strain towards it, but he had no room to rest as Megarus reached out and began another turn back towards them.

"He's coming!" Luke warned. "Abis!"

"I trust you!" he assured.

Luke showed another ability. "Ability activate, **Osmosis!** " Slowly, Abis Omega began to camouflage into the seawater. His appearance became almost completely invisible for Megarus to detect, allowing for the Aquos Bakugan to have a reason to slow to a stop.

 **Megarus: 900 (-200) = 700 Abis Omega: 350**

It looked around left and right, its red eyes trying to get visual of its prey. However, it wasn't aware of a human with an air bubble around the head hanging onto something behind.

' _I gotta…no, we gotta hurry, and get it while it's turned.'_ "NOW!"

" **Diamond Shower!** "

Megarus turned around to see behind it, but it was met with a barrage of blue energy diamonds that rained at it like the arrows did earlier. Megarus took the attack head on, groaning in annoyance as its scales were bombarded by relentless volleys of the attack.

 **Megarus: 700 (-200) = 500 Abis Omega: 350 (+200) = 550**

The barrage of diamonds continued pelting to no end, making an underwater energy cloud shrouding Megarus. In a few minutes, the shower of diamonds ended, and Abis Omega remained positioned as his partner held steadfastly.

"What did you think that did?" Luke asked.

"Not sure. I don't think it's good either way." The serpent answered. Normally, he wouldn't try to worry about such a case. If back in time, maybe he would've been gone by that first attack if not for Luke's guidance. That factor alone showed how much care he was giving him now, and that's what he had to exemplify.

As the energy field subsided, it revealed a pair of red eyes that glowed angrily within its uneasy wake. The smokescreen subsided to show Megarus again, still undeterred. "Really?" Luke exclaimed. "It wasn't affected?"

"Just how strong is this guy?" Abis wondered.

"Stronger than us, apparently…" For a moment, Luke could feel his worries tighten his heart a little. "Gotta go defensive!"

Megarus hissed loudly as it darted at Abis Omega again, its spear-like end enveloped in a bright blue light. Its speed increased as it went siphoning through the water like a knife.

 **Megarus: 500 (+200) = 700 Abis Omega: 550 (-200) = 350**

Luke looked uneasy as Megarus true closer. _'If we try Coil Guard, then maybe we can nullify the ability. But…also…'_ Unpleasant thoughts began to cloud his mind of Megarus skewering Abis's body. The sight in the mind alone was gut-wrenching.

"Luke!"

Abis's warning came in time to Luke as Megarus drew closer. "S-sorry! Double ability, activate! **Diamond Shower** , plus **Sea Helix!** "

"This should slow him down!" Abis let out a shrilled shriek as his body unleashed another funnel of diamond-shaped energy that went all around him. On top of that, a spiral of seawater surged almost everywhere to the diamonds. The two attacks were an enlarged vortex that expanded so far out that it covered Megarus's vision again. Dense water with energy diamonds ran alongside them and pelted it, making it hiss angrily.

 **Megarus: 700 (-200 -100) = 400 Abis Omega: 350 (+200 +100) = 650**

Even within that immense cyclone of dense water and diamonds, Megarus wasn't deterred that much. It continued to growl in an antagonizing manner as it closed in on Luke and Abis Omega, but at a little slower rate.

"Abis! Dive!" Abis arched his whole body straight down into the canyons to avoid Megarus. The Aquos Bakugan continued its path overhead, missing them by the skin of their teeth and went towards a mountain of underwater rock. The Bakugan struck the mountain's tip, making it topple into the dark depths beneath.

Hiding below from another rock mound, Abis looked up and saw Megarus swim around in a circle. "He's coming around. Even with that kind of power, he wasn't deterred in the slightest. I'm starting to think we might need a better plan, Luke." Abis waited for a response, but Luke said nothing. "Luke?"

Luke was looking down uneasily. He could feel his underwhelming demeanor boil up.

"Luke?!"

Hearing his name, Luke shook his head. "W-what? Sorry Abis, what?"

"I said…LOOK OUT!"

"Wha-?!" Suddenly, a loud shriek could be heard from above. They looked up, but instead, the mountain of rock they hid with broke apart and separated Luke and Abis. Now adrift in the water, the Aquos Megarus scowled as it rammed beside both with streams of blue spiraling around it.

 **Megarus: 400 (+400) = 800 Abis Omega: 650**

The turbulence of the water churning swept up Luke. He wailed immensely as his pants got snarled by a rogue scale on Megarus's back. Luke screamed loudly as he was dragged away from his partner.

"LUKE!" Abis shrieked.

"Abis~~!" Luke's voice went faint as he was swept away with Megarus, who sailed on skywards out of the underwater canyons skywards.

As Abis watched his partner get dragged off, he could feel his annoyance rise. "Man! Even after what we did, trouble _still_ drags us around!" He launched himself towards Luke. "But I guess that's what I chose! I'm coming, Luke!"

Megarus sailed higher and higher, and Luke was hanging on for dear life. Not far behind, Abis was tailing to the best of his ability underwater. He roared out loud as he attempted at closing the gap, and he did so swiftly.

Hearing his shriek, Megarus stopped his climb and looked down to see Abis heading his way. The Bakugan let out a shrilled shout as its tailfin began to swiftly move back and forth like a rudder that propelled it towards him.

Abis closed in, but as he did, his body vanished with **Osmosis**. With his body gone, Megarus continued diving at full speed,

"ABIS!" Luke cried.

Down below, a small refraction of light could detail Abis's outlining. "I'm…HERE!" He swung his tail skywards, blue streaks following in an arch at Megarus's underside. " **Fine Melee!** " He used all his might in that upward slash. The attack made a small cut as the blue streak faded, making Megarus hiss angrily and falter towards the side.

 **Megarus: 800 (-200) = 600 Abis Omega: 650 (+200) = 850**

Luke was finally undone from the scale, but his pant leg was torn up bad. That was said the same way for his coat's edging. He drifted down, where Abis caught him on his head. "Ugggh." He sighed. "Thank you, Abis. That wasn't pretty."

"Don't mention it." He responded. "But are we doing anything?"

Luke looked on as Abis was onto something. His face began to grow dejected as he saw Megarus' body beginning to wiggle and twitch. The Bakugan hissed louder, making his hopes unsound.

"… _and to think I thought there really was good in you. I was wrong."_

Esther's words sunk deeply into him to make his heart rate soar. Those words, even if it wasn't the last sentence she spoke to him directly of, it was leaving him deterred further.

" _Luke…don't make this any less degrading for you as you are now."_

Shawn's words, the words of his own best friend, piled on. It was leaving him so clouded that it was making his vision hazy and dejected. For the moment, it felt like his efforts were being for…nothing. A sinking feeling was beginning to surge in his chest area that made him less than active.

"We're still doing nothing! _Nothing!_ " Abis snapped.

Megarus's eye glimmered again as it straightened out. It gave a mocking hiss back at them and unleashed another blue vortex that swallowed them both up. Luke clung on as Abis folded his fins and went sailing through the whirlpool in distress.

 **Megarus: 600 (+300) = 900 Abis Omega: 850**

Luke gurgled a wail yet again in his distress. Everything around him was topsy-turvy as harsh pressure whipped him and Abis around that they couldn't recover from.

" _Even after he shot you down, you still call him 'Master'? I'm not sure if I'm supposed to pity you or feel sorry for your stupidity…no, nevermind. Pitying monsters like you is just a waste of time."_

What Luka spoke of earlier made Luke's heart feel compressed as the world around him and Abis never failed to spin. Both were unsuccessful to balance in time when the cyclone finished swirling them out in the open.

" **KRAAH!** "

Megarus shot at high speeds with its spear-like end glowing blue. It passed Abis, striking him hard along the side. The serpent wailed in pain again, and Megarus came around like a torpedo that struck him again.

 **Megarus: 900 (+200) = 1100 Abis Omega: 850 (-200) = 650**

Repeatedly, back and forth, Megarus swam in U-turns and darted into the weaker sea serpent. Each thud sounded like a wrecking ball and a shimmering knife. Abis wasn't able to gain even the slightest momentum as another strike from Megarus bypassed the underside of his chin, making a deep scrape that made Abis gagged.

"Abis…" Luke whimpered meekly. He was seeing his partner faltering towards the canyon below, an abyss of possible no return. He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Damnit…" Once again, the thought of losing was crossing his mind. "Damnit!"

Megarus came around again, shrieking loudly as it was diving in a steep angle, like it was attempting to skewer them entirely.

Luke gasped as he looked up again. "Abis! Twelve o' clock high!"

"Gnnngh, h-huh?" Straining from the injuries he's sustained, Abis looked up with blurry vision to see a blue blur with a bright blue nose heading right for him. "Crap…"

In a desperate attempt, Luke pulled up one more ability. "Ability activate, **Dry World!** "

 **Megarus: 1100 (-200) = 900 Abis Omega: 650 (+200) = 850**

A dense wave of water washed up around Abis before it enveloped him in a globe of dense, blue water. The Bakugan was scrunched up inside of his hemisphere as it acted like a veil. Megarus came at him full speed with no momentum lost. Abis was able to shake off his blurry vision for a moment to dart up at him with whatever means he could do.

Both Bakugan closed the gap with each other, red eyes meeting orange as blue water and a spear came together.

 _ **BLOOSH!**_

In a swift fashion, it happened as white enveloped the background. Time slowed down drastically for a moment as the bubble of water around Abis popped upon contact. Megarus continued and passed Abis, making a streak of blue follow as the snake went limp. On the head, the shock and jerking got Luke too, making him gag inside his air bubble. Like two peas in a pod, both faltered back as Megarus zoomed on away, continuing the descent as Abis and Luke slowly plunged behind.

At this point, any Abis Omega would have been eliminated from one blow, but Luke and his Abis Omega got off lucky with how their visions and light were both growing dark. They both went head-first as they slowly drifted towards the bottom.

Weakly opening his eyes, he saw what a blue serpent drift was down with him. _'Abis Omega…'_ He didn't even have the motivation to even mutter his partner's name. He didn't even deserve to. He let this happen to both of them because of his incompetence. _'Abis…please…no, don't forgive me…'_

As they both descended, Megarus's shriek came from the distance. It was coming around again, with the bright tip no less. It was readying for the puncturing blow.

Abis weakly opened his eyes, seeing his partner's own descending form. _'Luke.'_

Both man and Bakugan drifted weakly into the pressure below. Neither had any power, nor the capability, to speak up of the pain each was feeling inside. It was hard to even tell if one was responsive. Neither could hear. Neither could breathe. Neither could even recognize the other because of a mess each was. For all they knew, they were strangers, strangers brought together by a twisted thread of fate that sewed them together. And the fabric that was making them as one wasn't the softest, nor the kind that one wants to touch.

But for Luke – for Abis Omega – as they descended, even their images were perfectly aligned as they sunk to darker depths. They fell deeper into an abyss that they deliberately got themselves into.

' _I did this to us. I did this to all of us.'_ The sadness Luke was feeling was growing more and more s he felt nothing but a lead weight against his legs. He thought back to the fight he had with Abis Omega, and how it left him more of a jerk than ever. _'I shoved everyone away…I shoved even my own partner away. I didn't even know why I was into Bakugan to begin with. I thought they were cool on TV, but…knowing how it feels now…'_ Though he couldn't see it from his lack of strength, he knows Abis was hurt. Physically and mentally. _'Shawn…Esther…Abis…I brought pain. Maybe this is the way that it needs to go for us.'_

At the same time, Abis Omega's vision was bleak. He wasn't able to make up much of Luke either. _'Luke…'_ He thought back to his time back in the riverbank, where he was just a regular Abis Omega like the other Bakugan. _'I really wasn't worth much, huh…I guess being someone as weak as myself really means something now.'_ He meekly chuckled to himself to avoid any lack of comedy for his own expense. _'I never really had friends nor had a reason to fight, and then by some dumb luck, you and Esther and Atchibee came around. Now look. The irony. A Bakugan like me, and a human like you…we're both pretty worthless.'_

Megarus's silhouette could be seen from the distance. The Bakugan was closing in at a swift rate to end it all.

Their eyes both shut completely, their bodies shutting down as they were ready to accept what both vowed. And that's when that very thought came to be.

" _You really think dying will fix what happened?"_

" _Of course not. I see that now. The world of any kind doesn't work like that. It's no wonder Mom and Dad locked me up…but hiding like I was from reality is never what I asked for, and neither did the fates of everyone in Thermosphere…or our friends…"_

For the briefest of moments, Luke and Abis opened their eyes. The lives they stole from reality came back, but in their minds, it wasn't a handicap, it was a memento they had to treasure. _'All those people we hurt…we said me might die for them.'_

"… _Abis. No matter what happens next; whatever dumb mistakes I make; I just want you to know, you're my partner that I want to share this burden with. You stuck with me, and I can't ask for another Bakugan, because they wouldn't begin to understand what you went through a terrible guy like me."_

 _Abis nodded. "And for what's it's worth…life's pretty interesting since I've met you."_

' _No matter what happens…Abis.'_ From the corner of Luke's eyes, small bits of tears were beginning to show themselves. A small grin grew on his face. _'You know, it's kinda funny. I never felt so…so…happy.'_ For the first time, in what felt like a very long time, Luke was feeling something he hardly felt, even when Shawn was around. And it was this warmth that crept underneath his skin that was like an ember that was starting to warm every cell in his body. The same feeling Abis never felt before.

Friendship.

From the corner of his own lips, Abis began to grin as well. _'I actually have a friend. And he actually wants to be with me, even in death…Luke…'_ From the corner of his own eyes, Abis also began to mist. _'Thank you for making this purposeless Bakugan have something to hold onto. Believe it or not, I actually did feel strength at certain points. I'm sure you did, too…'_

They were aligned perfectly. Luke was eye level to Abis Omega as they were sinking. But the lighthearted thoughts they were beginning to feel were buoyant to where they could feel their actual bodies stop plummeting. Both their eyes met as green and orange stared deeply.

' _Abis…'_

' _Luke…'_

Even now, more of their thoughts and what they promised then after crossed their minds. _"If we die, then so be it. But no matter what, if anything happens to us, we know what's at stake…and now we're gonna fight to make that change. We'll save as many lives as possible from here on. The lives of Earth. The Bakugan. Even the Interacians. I owe it to all of them to make their lives have meaning through my actions. If I can save just one person in the end, then that proves something. And even after, I'll fight on until this matter is settled once and for all."_

" _Agreed, partner."_

' _That's right. Ever since we've made that vow, it was like some fire ignited inside of me. And no matter what, it's not going out. We've been through a lot together in just a short time, haven't we?'_ Luke felt his fingers twitch. They slowly balled into fists.

As for Abis, he was twitching his own fins. _'We vowed…to make a will…that we are to carry on. As a team!'_

' _Abis…'_ Luke's strength returned as he found himself swimming towards Abis. When he got close enough, his hand reached and touched his snout. He held on with a soft look in his eyes. _'That's right. We might be dying together like we promised…but still…!'_ He got on Abis' head again and anchored himself as Abis spread his fins one last time. Each shred an intense determination.

"If we're going down…then we're going down fighting!"both roared in unison. "Let's go!"

Even though his fins were tattered and damaged some from Megarus' repeated shots, he unfolded them and went bolting ahead. He swam with as much speed he could muster, slithering back and forth to no momentum lost down towards Megarus.

"HRAAAAH!" Both roared as their muscles bolted with that big push.

Megarus closed in at an alarming rate, hissing loudly as the spear end shimmered.

"ALL THE WAY!" Luke roared. "TO THE BITTER END!"

"ALL THE WAY!" Abis closed in and opened his mouth, unleashing a loud hiss as some pressure began to build up inside of him. An empowering feeling from the adrenaline coursing through his body was making a small clue energy sphere at his mouth, which spiraled and gathered more energy.

Megarus shrieked loudly as it drew even closer at rates of a torpedo.

As the energy gathered in Abis Omega's mouth, Luke was hanging on with the will to fight on. He saw a bright blue glow resonate from his Bakumeter, getting his attention. When he looked at it, he saw that on it was an ability card projection as usual, but this one was different. "Wait, isn't that…!"

Abis Omega unleashed one last battle cry before all the energy was at its peak. At long last, his mouth shut before he unleashed it with all his mouth.

" **AQUOS CYCLOWAVE!** "

His mouth tore open, unleashing a compressed beam of bright blue that shot like an intense laser with deals of power behind it. It bolted right into Megarus, scoring an intense blast right into the nose, which, made it falter to show its abdominal underside, the weak point. The Aquos attack blasted into that, whereas Megarus shrieked loudly from undesirable pain.

 **Megarus: 900 Abis Omega: 850 (+400) = 1250**

Abis Omega roared even louder than before. His shrieks bellowed out as the attack's intensity strengthened to where Megarus was unable to hold its own. The beam finally pushed it back with all the force imaginable that shot it downwards in a steep line into a rock mountain.

" **KRRAAAAH!** " Its bellows went hoarse as the beam and its body collided with the mountain, making a bright blue explosion mixed with rock and dust from the erupting debris. Even though they couldn't see, Luke and Abis Omega know from the darkness and the many blue flashes that their little display was leaving them both in small states of shock.

"Dis…did we just…" Luke stammered.

"Yeah, I…I think so…"

A bleak shriek could be heard as the explosion and rock was subsiding within the dark depths. Both peered down to see bits of rock sinking, along with what looked like the swordfish's backside. The body went limp as the fish's final shrieks were heard, and the body gave a meek blue light within the depths, disappearing completely into abyssal refuge.

Though they were exhausted, Luke looked pleasantly pleased with what happened. He, as well as Abis, looked at each other and smiled.

"We actually won." Luke stammered.

Abis tiredly chuckled. "Well I'll be. That actually felt pretty good…" He began to trail off as his body began to falter towards the canyons.

"Abis!" Luke shouted.

Abis Omega caught himself before it was too late. He shook his head and steadied himself. "Sorry about that. Guess I'm kinda worn out…"

Luke shook his own head. "No, it's what we deserve." He looked back up closer towards the surface, seeing the many waves rippling above their heads, even from their depths. "But you know…I actually think we're going to make progress."

Abis looked up as well, seeing brightness above. "Yeah, me too."

A short silence fell between the two before Luke decided to make his own decision.

"Let's go find some shallow water. I'm sure we can recuperate there I bet."

"Sounds good." Weakly, Abis swam with Luke holding on, his blue body like a sea serpent no less gliding through the blue density.

* * *

Inside his chambers, Riaan was ready to transport himself when something tickled on the back of his neck. He turned around, feeling something odd that made him rather questionable. "Hm? Was that that just now?" He looked ahead, albeit wearily. "And why does this bother me? Perhaps seeing Lucia will help with this case." He teleported out of his room, leaving his doubts in the darkness.

* * *

"Atchibee! This way!" Another blue beam narrowly struck Atchibee. She readjusted her course to what her partner said and flew besides the shoreline. Behind them, many of Bakugan were tailing, and weren't letting up their pursuit on them.

However, that all changed when they made it to somewhere that made Esther gasp.

At the base, they were halted by a small cliff, which lead up to a manmade tunnel. The oddest thing was that it lied right beside a waterfall, one grand and large coming from streams conjoined at the top of the mountain it rested upon. This was where they were cornered, and this was where the Bakugan all around were gathered around the sanity.

"Looks like they got us." Esther begrudgingly admitted. "Looks like we'll need a more forceful way through then."

"Oh is that so?"

A familiar voice made Esther gasp. Her blue eyes widened with surprise over the voice's feminine familiarity. _'That voice…'_

A pair of footsteps walked up within the Bakugan surrounding the area, with another pair trekking right beside. "And here I thought you had more planning than just force. That's what you get with having meatheads for friends I suppose." That same feminine voice chuckled mockingly, much to the other's neutral transgression.

"You know, some people can take that the wrong way, Ariella."

"Oh pipe down. We have her where we want her. Now the fun begins."

Atchibee glared ahead, her uneasiness showing. "Esther."

The Darkus girl glared ahead, her fists balling as she found out how this all happened. "I should've known…" Her glare cast upon the two figures who stepped up from the crowd. "So it was _you_."

Standing before the Bakugan army at hand, Ariella stood beside Xander, who had arms crossed and smirking in a smug manner at the irony of the situation. Behind them, Clawcer and Hyper Dragonoid were both out of ball form, ready to engage with their cornered prey.

"Xander. And Ariella." Atchibee responded.

Ariella smirked. "Did you miss us?" she teased. "Don't worry, we'll be sure to treat you well. _Very_ well in fact."

* * *

 **Happy 4** **th** **of July to all my American readers out there! I know I should've updated sooner, but I've been working a lot lately, plus I have some plans I needed to redo. Anyways, while Shawn isn't in the picture yet, this was more of battles wrapping up, as well as Luke and Abis Omega having signs of evolution by means of new abilities. Don't worry, eventually they will truly evolve, but I'm taking steps first like they did in Season 1 with power levels and season 2 with new abilities coming first. But for now, hope you review and happy independence to all!**


	20. Wrath of the Serpent

Within the world's unstable balance, there always had to be some form of conscience out there, or rather, a place where one could go and be free from everything crumbling about, or perhaps crushing them, chasing them, or trying to do both. But, whatever the painful image was that amused one's fantasy, that sanctuary happened to be a certain vehicle still parked outside of Troposphere's docks. And from the looks of it, it was still in one piece.

Jase, Shuji, and Maggie were all able to make it to those very docks, albeit with hasted breathing from all the running they had been through. With the vehicle in sight, many rejoiced.

"H-hey! I think I see it!" Shuji pointed ahead of the others, referring to the Trailer that was still parked along the waves.

"Well, looks like I wasn't the only one then." Jase replied. "What a surprise this turned out to be."

Atmos popped open on his shoulder. "It looks to be alright."

"Supposedly…but you may never know." Jase's eyes narrowed, looking around suspiciously. "Looks can be deceiving."

"TRAILER~!" Maggie made a beeline straight for the massive structure and scuttled towards its side, where she immediately went and hugged it with open arms. She began to spout pouty moans with whimpers of a lost puppy. "Oh god you're okay! I thought with all this chaos that you would've sunk! I'll _never_ leave this thing again!" She whined loudly as comical wavy tears rolled down her happy face.

Joining her was Shuji, who hugged the Trailer's side as well. "I'm never taking this huge thing for granted again!" He and Maggie gratefully kissed the cold, stinky metal repeatedly, while Jase and Atmos watched from afar.

Jase shook his head while putting his hand on his forehead. "Good grief." He smirked.

"So is this what humans call 'weird'?" Atmos questioned.

"It's as the saying goes, 'beauty is within the eye of the beholder'…but perhaps there is a thing as a little too much." He walked up towards Maggie and Shuji, disregarding their pathetic actions. "Now then, shall we go in?"

"Yes!" Both roared. Jase sweat-dropped at their eager enthusiasm.

Within a matter of moments, the group found themselves inside the Trailer. They looked around to see if anything was out of place, or stolen perhaps. But from any means of observation, it looked to be in reasonable condition.

"The main chamber is still functional." Jase evaluated. "Within the attack, it seems that only the outside layer was superficially damaged. We should still be able to alter the Trailer if needed. How are things looking in the other rooms, Shuji?"

Shuji shrugged. "Alright in our bunk."

"It's like the place was vacant." Fly Beetle interjected.

"Yes, I suppose you aren't wrong about that…" Jase's brow furrowed at something that felt out of place. For some reason, something wasn't sitting well within his stomach, and that's when he figured it out.

Atmos looked over, seeing his partner's deep face. "Jase, what is it?"

"It's rather odd. I would've expected Shawn to have been back here by now."

"Wait, what?" Shuji gasped. "You mean that pretty boy isn't here?"

"Well we _did_ check every room. And I think we would know what he looked like than something scrunched in their mattress." Fly Beetle explained.

"Hey, don't get smart now!" Shuji snapped.

"Esther~? Luke~?" Maggie's calls for the Aquos and Darkus battlers were as loud as could be, getting Shuji and Jase to change their attention towards the hall. "Guys? This is no time to play hide and seek now~? I'm kinda tired~! Guys?! GUYS?!"

The doors to the hallway suddenly slid open, showing Maggie rushing out with labored breathing. She looked at everyone like she lost a toy or something. "You guys…Luke and Esther, I think they're gone!"

"What?!" Jase gasped. "Them as well? Are you sure?"

Maggie morbidly nodded. "I even tried to crawl underneath all the beds to see if they were pulling our legs, but it was a tight fit. All I really found was that guy Shuji saved."

"I take it he's still in shock then?"

Jelldon opened his ball form. "We didn't find Abis Omega or Atchibee either. I think whatever happened to them, those guys followed."

"Okay, now this is _definitely_ a problem." Fly Beetle stated. "First Shawn, and now Esther and Luke. I wonder what happened?"

Maggie's brow furrowed as she raised nose to the ceiling. "Well, I can worry as much as I want about Esther…but don't even get me started on that other guy. I can't even say his name!"

"Heh, damn straight sister! I bet he just ran off somewhere to cry." Shuji snobbishly chuckled. "Betcha he's still whining about somewhere."

Jase unemotionally frowned. "While I can't say I can ever condone what Luke did being reprehensible, that's not to say that we still should try and look around for them. This land is very unsafe with all the Bakugan seemingly after us sane ones. If anything were to happen with them leaving the Trailer, then odds are that they could be out there. Shawn included."

"That might explain why Shawn isn't here. Maybe he was backed up by Bakugan attacking him." Atmos stated.

"I hope he's okay." Maggie worried.

Jase took note of Maggie's worries and turned away. "Well then, suppose there isn't any valid reason to stay put then. If we're going to make it out of here alive, we'll need to find our missing castaways." He turned towards the main controls that were around the driver's seat – his seat. He began to put in coordinates and controls as a holographic green screen popped up in front of him. As he was typing at accelerating speeds, Shuji and Maggie gave each other skeptical looks of displeasure.

"Uh, Colonel? Not to be a party-pooper, but exactly how are we going to find them?" Maggie asked. "They could be anywhere for all we know!"

"Which is precisely why I made some alterations to the Trailer's radar." Jase answered. As he was typing, what looked like a modified map was map of the area, or rather geography, of the continent that they were on. There was a small red dot, with what looked like a dark purple marker blinking north several miles away. "It was last minute, but I managed to make trackers that each of our Bakumeters can be used to track our whereabouts. Since we can't communicate as we are now with a signal emitted, it appears radar is our only option."

Shuji smirked. "Well that's pretty handy."

Maggie gasped as she looked at the screen. She watched the dark purple blinker slowly go north, getting her to point at it. "Look, that marker right there!" she shouted. "Is that what you're talking about?"

"Precisely. And it appears to be Esther's marker. She's about 100 kilometers north from where we are."

"Man, what was she doing? Packing her luggage for a vacation here?" Shuji joked.

Jase oved to sit in his own seat. "We'll ask those questions later. For now, let's focus on following her."

"Right!" They all exclaimed. They hurried to their seats as Jase began to activate the Trailer's engine. Once ready, the whole vehicle shuddered before moving to the shore. The vehicle's tank mode activated, and the wheels went back to place as it made it to dry land. Everyone thus took off on the hunt for their missing comrades.

* * *

In the gathering chamber, where Rogue Zero and Hades Pillars always met and spoke, the dark room didn't have any lighting resonating from beneath. Rather, it came from the lighted floor. Along the edging of the chamber, bright blue crystals illuminated a meek glow to give the chamber a more secretive feel towards it.

It was here that within the center of the massive meetings center for him that Rin teleported. His chair he sat in bounced some as he got off it and stood in the center of the circle. The chair vanished, leaving him alone. "…come." He ordered.

In a split second, all of Hades Pillars appeared within their attributed circles, bowing their heads towards Riaan. Within the smaller Darkus circle where Rogue Zero's spots were, Maximus was on a knee as he presented towards his highness.

"Our liege, you have summoned us." Zion bowed. "Just as you have asked, we of Hades Pillars have come to our leader's aid."

"What is it that you want?" Amina, the Aquos battler, inquired neutrally.

Riaan's eyes closed as he began to relay his message. "It has come to my attention that our planet's security signal for the Bakugan has been working well. But, in light of this, we still suffer great resistance from the trespassers. From what I have been noted, it would seem that Cesar, Hendrix, and Killian have all been defeated." He looked back at the bald man. "Isn't that right, Zion?"

The armored man bowed once more. "Yes, your majesty."

Amina snobbishly scoffed. "What a waste. I knew those stooges would mess up."

Galilea lowered her head with a small frown. She seemed less than pleased hearing her subordinate was taken down. But alas, that's what was at stake, though to her, it didn't sit well.

Riaan turned to look down at Maximus, seeing his head bowed before him. Even now, he could feel a dominant aura emanating around the supreme leader. It tempted Maximus to put his hood up in shame. "Maximus Rogue, I understand that you and your colleagues have been at wits end with these intruders. I neither offer condolence for your defeats nor for the actions displayed against your efforts…but despite all this, being defeated within home territory, exactly how does that feel?"

Maximus showed no emotion as he had his head down. "The battle is far from over, oh great Riaan. I assure you, they did their best, but remember, we still have Xander and Ariella out in the field as we speak."

"Even so, there's no guarantee that the one that they call Esther Conland will have any means of a receiving end. I have become increasingly aware of them and their Bakugan's potential, no matter how little it is. Therefore, we are going to these coordinates if that is where they might be going." He snapped his fingers loudly, creating a holographic projection of a layout that they all saw.

Upon seeing these coordinates, Cyrus seemed intrigued. "Shi'imon Hill, sir?"

Riaan nodded. "Yes, I have reason to believe that's where they may try their escape. You all understand what's there, do you?" By the silence that everyone gave and their heads bowed, they knew. Nevertheless, Riaan spoke up. "If they time their arrival correctly, they will be able to use that to their advantage and transport off here. And as far as we know, they may contain data on Project Armagedoid. We can't let this setback be watched over any longer. It's time for action!" He swiped his arm, making his cape dramatically shift behind him. "Now, Hades Pillars, prepare yourselves! For Interacia and the new era, for Project Armagedoid, and for the lives at stake…do as you must when they get there."

"As you wish, sir." Cyrus bowed. "Hades Pillars, withdraw."

"SIR!" In a flash, they all teleported away, leaving only Maximus and Riaan left in the room. Both Darkus battlers had a stiff tension as it was them and them alone.

Maximus had his head down as Riaan turned away from him, facing the two Pyrus signs. There was an intense silence before Riaan finally spoke up.

"Maximus."

"…yes, my liege?"

"I hope you know what's at stake if you and your comrades do fail this task upon you. My patience with you and your team has been straining…of course I do admit that it is partially of Project Armagedoid's progress increasing."

"Worry not. If Ariella's arrogance doesn't kill her, I don't know what will, sire." Maximus smirked. "But as for Xander…I wouldn't be so humble as to call him out now, wouldn't you say?"

Riaan's eyes closed behind his back. "So I've been told. Just keep in mind, do not fail. I am entrusting this to you. You're the last defense before Hades Pillars. For your sake, keep in mind consequences." With those words, the supreme leader teleported out of the room, leaving Maximus alone.

The Darkus battler finally raised his head, giving a dark gleam towards the space where Riaan once was. The air around him thickened with his demeanor, but it wasn't of fear, no. It was of deep adrenaline. A malicious, toothy smirk showed itself, baring his sharp fangs.

"Sounds to me that he might be a little upset." Goblinball rhetorically sneered.

"Perhaps so. But then again, can't go calling the kettle black now, can you?" Maximus stated. "It's time that we stop that idiotic nuisance Luke and his friends once and for all. Come, Goblinball…it would seem we are to arrange for a farewell party to our guests."

"Yes, master." They finally teleported away, leaving the room vacant and meaningless once again.

* * *

Bakugan swarmed the area like there was a feeding frenzy. This was by no means a fair course for anyone, not even for the meal that was to be served. If this were a joke itself, Esther and Atchibee would be left with a bitter taste in their mouths. Cornered by the spread of Bakugan everywhere, including Xander and Ariella with Hyper Dragonoid and Clawcer, the two were against the spread of a massive cliff wall with a huge spread of water and a couple Abis Omega and wild Stug, Clawcer, Freezer, and Jelldon popping out of the water. No matter where they turned, whichever way they looked, there was nowhere to run or fly off to for recovery. It's do or die for the both of them.

Ariella evilly smirked at Esther as she saw the tough look on her face. "Aw look, even in the face of defeat, the little earth brat is putting up a tough face. What a trooper." She taunted.

Esther returned the glare to the Aquos nemesis. "Ariella."

Atchibee hovered over Esther to protect her, her scythes and intimidating wing pattern bared against the spread of Bakugan. Of course this did little against Hyper Dragonoid and Clawcer.

Hyper Dragonoid chuckled. "Is that supposed to be scary? Because I don't see anyone running around here. Do you, Clawcer?"

"No, I do not." Clawcer sniped his massive claw, the scissor-like motion looking like it would hurt. Both he and Hyper Dragonoid watched as Atchibee tried her best to remain calm despite the situation she was in.

Xander chuckled as he walked up a few paces. "You know, you should consider this mercy, Esther Conland. It isn't very often that one is at the mercy of overwhelming opponents such as ourselves."

Esther's glare was far from deterred. "Don't get ahead of yourselves. Whoever said you were merciful?"

Xander realized his mistake and put his hand to his head. "Oh, right, silly me. Sorry, it was Killian and Hendrix who are the mercy kind of guys."

' _He's just taunting us.'_ Esther leered.

"You know, under normal circumstances, we would've given you and your friends a much more fighting chance." Ariella noted. "But you're on our turf now, and our patience with you all has run extremely thin. So if you think you have any fight in you, just go ahead and try." She snapped her fingers, motioning for Clawcer to step up in front and bear his pincer. "It'll be fun to watch you squirm and fail."

Esther balled her fists as she looked all around. No matter where she looked, no matter what or how she sees, there wasn't a point of exit. She couldn't contact her friends, and she's tried so many times while she was fleeing, and Atchibee doesn't swim or dig. It was one sheep against a pack of hungry wolves.

"Esther." Atchibee said.

Taking up her options, the Darkus battler held up a strong front to the fray. "We don't have a choice, Atchibee. I'm afraid there's only one thing we know we have to do." She paused, furrowing her brow. "We'll have to break through. No holding back, do you understand."

"Completely."

Ariella sneered. "Ha! Well isn't that a laugh. I think you should look back at your options and rethink that one before it's too late."

"It wouldn't matter. In the end, I know full well of the consequences with the decision to fight. This combat is unfair, and there isn't any real justice to what you're doing. I only wish that the heavenly father could somehow offer recompense for your actions."

Ariella's amused smirk turned into an exhausted frown. "Oh quit sounding so bold! Keep your phony beliefs for those who actually care! It's your actions that need recompense!"

"Ariella. That's enough." Xander sneered. "Quit bellyaching and let's do as Maximus says."

Ariella wanted to scoff at both the people she hated, but given the circumstances, she chose to hold her tongue this one time and smirked. "Hmph, well, if it'll get this over with…I suppose I can work with this situation."

"My thoughts exactly."

Esther grunted low, but she chose to take action. "Atchibee!" Atchibee got in front of her, lowering for battle.

 _ **Ariella: 100% Esther: 100%**_

 _ **Xander: 100%**_

Xander scoffed. "So you want a fight then, then we'll give you one! Gate Card, set!" He threw a Gate Card out to the area between them, which eroded into a red shockwave across the bedrock all around. "Now then, let the fun begin. Hyper Dragonoid! Ability activate, **Pyrus Volting!** "

Hyper Dragonoid spread his large wings and leaped into the air. Once up, he looked down at Atchibee with a smirk. "I'm going to enjoy this one!" His maw opened, expelling a pressurized blast of broiling flames at Atchibee.

Esther raised her Bakumeter to showcase a counterattack of her own. "Ability, activate! **Scan Blaze!** " Atchibee's red lenses glowed a bright red hue as the massive stream drew closer. Once close enough, heat-like waves radiated from the eyes all around. The attack launched completely dissipated when the radiation touched it, allowing Atchibee's power level to jump to **600**.

"Big deal." Xander retorted.

Ariella lifted her Bakumeter, readying her own attack next. "Clawcer, go! Ability activate, **Power Merge!** " Clawcer's red eyes locked onto Atchibee and fired faint blue lasers from the pupils at Atchibee. They made contact at her abdominal area, causing a sharp, stinging sensation for Atchibee. The Darkus Bakugan shrieked loudly as she felt her energy siphoning away.

"Atchibee!" Esther exclaimed.

Atchibee groaned as she felt her power being sapped by Clawcer, her own power level going back to **400** , while Clawcer went up to **550** and Hyper Dragonoid went up to **600**. Once the energy was completely sapped, the lasers thinned out, allowing the moth to lowered even closer towards the ground to hunch over.

"Atchibee, are you okay?" Esther worried.

"Pathetic." Ariella scoffed. "And here I thought you'd be a lot tougher. What a waste you are."

Esther looked towards Ariella with growing anger in her stare. "You'd be wise to hold your tongue before you bite it yourself." With those words, Atchibee straightened up again, giving a loud, glistening shriek to the air above.

Ariella meekly smirked. "Try and act tough, but I can see you're still not up to cope. I'll show you! Ability activate, **Star Lance!** " Clawcer spread his many legs apart and moved his huge claw in front. The star-like pattern on it glowed bright blue before charging up energy. Once it was ready, a star-shaped blue blast shot from that point at Atchibee.

 **Clawcer: 550 Atchibee: 400 (-200) = 200**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 600**

This time, not playing dumb, Atchibee brought her wings back and flapped once. With that, she ascended into the air, evading the blue laser that exploded in the bedrock right underneath. As the eruption of dirt eroded underneath her, the mouth's attention was completely adverted when she sensed something speeding her way. She looked up, seeing Hyper Dragonoid with arms bunkering him as he flew into Atchibee. The Darkus Bakugan took quick action and flew even higher, evading Hyper Dragonoid as he continued his course below.

"Lucky dodge." The Pyrus Bakugan snorted.

"They won't be so lucky after this one." Xander grew serious as his Bakumeter showed another ability. "Ability, activate! **Flare Dive!** "

Hyper Dragonoid continued towards the cliffs, but before he collided and did a kamikaze, he shot straight along the side and glided along the bedrock. When he got high enough, he twisted in the air and hovered right over Atchibee's head. Atchibee looked up to see Hyper Dragonoid eroding in voluminous fire and shot down at her. "It's over for you, Atchibee!" he roared.

"Not yet!" Esther warned, reaching off to the side with two abilities overlapping on the Bakumeter. "Double ability, activate! **Scare Flash** , plus **Lavender Shock!** "

Atchibee looked up at Hyper Dragonoid incoming at a steady rate. As he closed the gap, her wings spread, and the eyes began to glow. Without warning, a powerful radiance in glistening beams shot everywhere, purple light rays of which Hyper Dragonoid fell into. The Bakugan's flames and momentum both went out, and he grunted as he used his arms to cover up. Clawcer used his big claw to shield himself from the weakening light rays. With them occupied and vulnerable, Atchibee swung her tail from beneath and expelled a weak purple lightning blast that jolted at the ground in front of Clawcer, causing him to shriek and almost lose balance.

 **Clawcer: 550 (-200) = 350 Atchibee: 200 (+200 +200) = 600**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 600 (-200) = 400**

"You're mine!" Atchibee soared straight up at Hyper Dragonoid while he was vulnerable. When he uncrossed his arms, he was immediately met with a scythe slash from Atchibee that raked a purple trail. It cut clean across his chest, causing him to recoil closer towards the ground.

"You'll pay for that." He sneered.

Down below, Clawcer grunted as he started to get up again.

"Hmph! This child's play is getting really old." Ariella stated. "I say we start getting a little more serious. What do you say, Xander?"

The Pyrus Rogue Zero member scoffed. "Don't get ahead of yourself. She's just biding room for herself is all. But let's see how much room she gets after this…" he swiped his arm in a long arch. "Gate Card, open! Pyrus Reactor!" The Gate Card beneath revealed itself, and in a bright red flash, the ground immediately began to heat up. All around within any space available, broiling flames began to billow up, making it look like a furnace. As the flames flickered bright embers below, Hyper Dragonoid floated directly above, his eyes glistening before he roared an empowering brace.

 **Clawcer: 350 Atchibee: 600**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 400 (+200) = 600**

Everything alongside the massive basin and waterfall looked much like a bunch of Bakugan overlooking a bonfire, sort of speak. They all sneered as they swathe flames surround the base of Esther's feet. She looked down to see the hot embers and voluminous waves all gathering around for her specifically.

"Esther!" Worried for the sake of her partner, Atchibee sailed down in a long arch across the sea of fire. As she closed in on her partner, she tilted on her axis to allow her one wing to drop low enough for Esther.

Once Atchibee was close, Esther took a big enough jump to get between the crook of her neck and the wing and held on tight as Atchibee ascended in an arch across the air again. The Darkus girl crawled up onto the back as the arch took a long while, which allowed her extra to hurriedly crawl up the to the head,

"Thank you, Atchibee!" she shouted.

"You're welcome!"

Xander smirked.

Something in a blitz soared across the sky as Atchibee was arching along that way, and it was moving fast. Too fast even. Esther looked over with widened eyes to catch only a glimpse of it. "Atchibee! Look out!"

 _ **BAM!**_

Before she could even respond, Hyper Dragonoid flew his knee right into her abdominal region, continuing his soaring straight into the mountain's edge. Atchibee screamed in agony as Hyper Dragonoid's knee and her collided with the rock, making a loud rupture of stone and dust to fall towards the ground. As the dust cleared, it showed Atchibee embedded into the cliff's side, straining hard to get out as Esther held onto the head. As both strained, Hyper Dragonoid pinned his claw to Atchibee's throat, holding her against the wall as she groaned.

Hyper Dragonoid darkly cackled. "Where do you think you're going?"

Esther tried to hang on the best she could as she was faced against Hyper Dragonoid. She looked down to see Atchibee struggling, but she couldn't even move from the shock that was catching up to her.

Hyper Dragonoid looked at Clawcer. "Alright, do it. Before I change my mind!"

Clawcer aimed his massive claw at Atchibee, opening the pincers. "Got it!"

Esther eyes widened. "What are you doing?! Aren't you going to risk hurting Hyper Dragonoid?!"

Ariella maniacally smirked. "That's none of my nor your concern. What matters is how useful it'll be to see you and your Bakugan pay the price! Allow _me_ to deal with this! Now! Ability activate…" Clawcer's claw began to draw in blue energy that became a sphere with blue electricity. " **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Clawcer pushed his huge claw forward, opening the pincers to expel a voluminous blue blast that soared over the fire below. It closed in an arch at Atchibee as Hyper Dragonoid held her in place.

 **Clawcer: 350 (+400) = 750 Atchibee: 600**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 600**

The beam drew ever so closer, increasing in velocity and depth as it sailed and ripped through large streaks of the battlefield. Hyper Dragonoid held his position off to the side as he looked back at Atchibee, who was within direct lining. The Pyrus Bakugan gripped her neck tighter to assure a choking sound, in which he succeeded upon a gag.

"Atchibee!" Esther exclaimed.

"Heh, what are you gonna do now?" Xander challenged.

Esther only had so much time, not even a few seconds. She knew that she had to act fast, otherwise it wouldn't end well. _'Atchibee's head and neck are incapacitated…'_ She looked towards the wings, which were now practically free. _'But we still have our wings!'_ "Atchibee, hold on! Ability, activate! **Night Wave!** "

Atchibee gagged again, but she was still nevertheless conscious. Her wings mobile, she managed one small grunt before abruptly flapping them at Hyper Dragonoid, causing him to gasp. "Huh-?!" The next thing he knew, a powerful gust of bright purple winds in the form of a twister picked up, enveloping him within the center. The tornado went outwards, going at the middle and blocking the blue blast. Clawcer looked equally as shocked as the gust headed his way, expanding until it enveloped him as well.

"What the-?!" Ariella was cut off as the winds caught her and Xander. They both got to their knees to avoid being blown away, but the maelstrom was surprisingly strong.

 **Clawcer: 750 (-300) = 450 Atchibee: 600**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 600 (-100) = 500**

The dark winds subsided, allowing for Clawcer and Hyper Dragonoid to be seen lowering to the ground. They all recollected as the atmosphere's darkness faded, revealing a pair of red eyes that stared down Clawcer and Hyper Dragonoid in their faces. The eyes revealed Atchibee, surprising them both.

"HRAH!" Atchibee cried out as she slashed her blades, raking them across their fronts. Both Bakugan recoiled, but not enough to drive them back into ball form.

"That little, stubborn brat…!" Ariella glared. Xander's own glare rivaled her own.

"I can understand your resentment." Esther said atop Atchibee's head. "But this is taking things too far! Are you even aware of what you are doing? How your very world is on the verge of collapsing, and you're here fighting something so meaningless!"

Her words made Ariella's eyes widened. "Meaningless, you say…meaningless…" Her anger began to drastically spike. "Meaningless?! What in the world makes you think that any of what we have done has been considered meaningless?! What does a no-good punk such as yourself even know about what we are doing?!"

"Enough to know that you're stealing life from more than just one world." Esther retorted. "You didn't come to New Vestroia just to make the Bakugan there miserable, your technology was trying to sap at the life of the planet. Sounds about right?"

Xander's eyes narrowed, trying to hide his disgust. _'Wait…how did she find out about that? Nobody, not even the population, is aware of that.'_

Ariella scoffed. "You're bluffing. What makes you think that you _really_ know that?"

"So then that _is_ right." Esther clarified.

Ariella frowned. "Just who told you about that?"

"That isn't what's important here. What's important is that you know what's right and wrong. You're aware of depriving one's resources is beneficial to you, but in reality, it's nothing but a fake. Farce! What Riaan is doing is not salvation for anybody but for himself, don't you get that?!"

Atchibee sailed downwards towards them again. She let out a loud shriek as she swung one blade at Clawcer, who parried with his massive pincer. The sparks between vanished and Atchibee flapped her wings to ascend over the massive claw, where her tail released purple static into Clawcer's face, causing him to flail out of discomfort. He swatted his massive pincer to get Atchibee to drift back, and that gave room for Hyper Dragonoid to fly in between and stomp against her body. She crossed her blades just before impact, saving her enough damage as she went further back.

"If you know who Riaan is, then why do you follow him and his ambitions? What do you hope to gain from this venture, because all I see is potential slaughter!"

Ariella's eyes shrunk when a gasp escaped her throat. Even though the flames from the Gate Card receded because of the ability, the Aquos woman could still see similar flames. All around her, everything darkened as her mind flashed to very grim images.

It was vague, she could see a dark room, with blood on the floor. Red puddles lead up to a child-like figure in the shadows as she stabbed one of the two figures lying in a very lavish bed. She could see a sickening gaze within the darkness, and fires engulfing bodies across the hall. Even now, whenever she saw that image, that inhumane figure that maimed those two people, something inside of her makes her feel something she never liked. Fear.

Atchibee swung her tail, swatting Hyper Dragonoid into Clawcer, making a powerful enough thud to shock Ariella.

 _A shadowy figure looming above the 5-year-old Ariella had a nice and serious disposition about him. Though she couldn't see, she could make out the hand that he extended to her. "If you come with me, I will promise that no harm will come to you by her ever again." He assured in a fatherly voice._

A heart pulse went through Ariella, her figure silent for a moment before her eyes shrunk to anger points. "You…little…BRAAAT!" she snapped loudly, emitting a loud roar that Clawcer responded to. The Bakugan swung his pincer at Atchibee when she came close, cloaking it in blue static via **Vice Snipper**. The swung batted Atchibee backwards, staggering Esther.

"What?!"

"Lord Riaan gave to me everything that I ever needed! What could you possibly know about him to call him a monster?! If anything serves, spoiled brats like yourselves are the worst kind!"

Xander gave her an inquired look. _'Takes one to know one.'_ He then smirked at the battle, shifting focus.

She inserted another card, making another ability happen. "Ability activate, **Shield Crush Delta!** "

Clawcer closed his pincers and didn't wait for Atchibee to regain herself. He swiped his massive claw forward and opened the pincer, slinging a blue crescent in the shape of the pincer that engraved its one end into the ground. A crevice opened beneath the surface of its wake as it went on towards Atchibee. The Darkus Bakugan was recovering from the previous attack when she was struck by this one, creating a blue flash that enveloped her front.

On top, Esther covered up as Atchibee shook hard.

 **Clawcer: 650 Atchibee: 600 (-300) = 300**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500**

As the blue burst faded, Atchibee's frontal blades plunged into the ground, acting as leverage to keep her up. "Atchibee, no!" Esther exclaimed. She looked back at her opponent, seeing a dark look of challenge by Ariella. _'What just happened?'_

"Ha! How's about a little salt to that wound!" Xander exclaimed. "Ability activate, **Blitz Sparta!** " Hyper Dragonoid was in midair as he scrunched up. When he finally flexed, his body was surrounded in a cloak of fire. He shot at Atchibee, creating a comet of fire that went behind him as he soared. He roared loudly as his head made full impact with Atchibee, sending her spiraling through the air.

"Atchibee~!" Esther lost her grip on her partner as she spiraled out of control. Both Bakugan and girl went falling towards the ground. Esther thudded painfully on her front, whereas Atchibee crashed nearby on her back, creating a powerful dust cloud that covered her.

 **Clawcer: 650 Atchibee: 300 (-200) = 100**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+200) = 700**

Hyper Dragonoid went back to Clawcer's side, both Bakugan in black on their bodies glaring down the dust cloud. "Heh, these worms were less trouble than what we had thought." Hyper Dragonoid taunted.

The dust cleared at last, revealing Esther coughing on the ground. Her attire had dirt and stains all over it, no doubt from the rumblings from earlier, and from the damage. She grunted as she got to her hands and knees, but figures looked over her, making her gasp.

"Poor little girl. Wish you had your mommy right now?" Ariella taunted darkly. "Well too bad, because this is reality."

"The real world is a harsh place, Esther." Xander smirked. "The sooner you learn that, the easier it is to feeb from others to survive. That's merely one principle ole Riaan's just exercising. Nothing personal against you of course…well, for him that is."

"But we're a whole other story." The former's eyes slowly lowered as she saw Esther struggling to stand. "Look at yourself. I can't believe I actually fumed over someone so ridiculous as to believe that they could change a fate that was meant to be. Face it, your time is up."

Esther's breath was labored. She shakily stirred to her feet, where she slumped forward and looked at Xander and Ariella. She then looked back to see Atchibee on the ground, trying to flap her wings, but little was being done about that. She looked back again, her blue orbs peering daggers into her adversaries.

"Even if…I was shown mercy…" she labored. "The divine sanctuary…that we all seek…will lie on another plane."

"What are you saying now?" Xander asked, his right eye scrunching a little.

"No matter how I probably see it, maybe I don't deserve to go up there. Too many grievous sins have been committed that I let happen…so even if not by you…or by my own folly…Hell won't rest until it has me in its clutches. It's a sin's true calling after all."

Ariella looked less than amused by her efforts displayed. If anything, it was more of a sight of pity, and even more so of delusional mumbo-jumbo that meant one's religion or something. Religion was never a thing Ariella respected, let alone cared for. But in light of all this, she opted to do something about it.

"Ha. Okay, I'll give you an A for your efforts…but F for the choices that you've made. Your stupidity is something even I cannot fathom. If you really want to go to hell that bad, then we'll grant you that request." She threw a triangular prism into the air. "Come, Bakugan Trap! Aquos Tripod Theta!" In a bright bolt that crash in front of Clawcer, it stirred up dust, which dissipated to show Tripod Theta ready and accounted for.

"So be it. It's not worth the forth the effort of our Bakugan anymore." He threw a red prism into the air next. "Metalfencer, stand!" Metalfencer opened, glowing bright red before appearing in front of Hyper Dragonoid.

 **Clawcer: 650/Tripod Theta: 350 Atchibee: 100**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700/Metalfencer: 400**

Esther's eyes narrowed.

"So, Hyper Dragonoid, you ready?" Xander questioned.

The Pyrus Bakugan sneered back. "Hmph, I don't see a reason anymore. Let the Trap Bakugan have their playtime. That'll be a show." He stepped back as Metalfencer let out a mechanical screech.

Ariella smirked. "That _would_ seem satisfying. Then how's about we make that fruition? Ability activate, **Octo-Whip!** " Tripod Theta's eyes glowed briefly before his skirt-like bottom shifted. The next instance, purple tentacles eroded and shot at Atchibee, with one tangling around tone scythe, with another on the other scythe, and lastly one around the neck area, where a tight squeeze was implemented. Once more, the inflammation around her neck where Hyper Dragonoid clutched earlier flared. A weak gag escaped her.

"Atchibee…" Esther found herself surrounded by Bakugan of wild species. When she looked around, even beside the water, a few Abis Omega were looming down at her. A Subterra Verias nearby pounded its chest in readiness, and many more were looming over her as her hopes were washing away.

"Face it. You never had the strength to fight back, because you never had the chance to begin with." Xander showed an ability card as his frown grew serious. "If you have any last words, say them now. Ability, activate! **Mal Fender!** "

Metlfencer's green eyes flashed as the tail-like stinger adjusted its settings to shoot at Atchibee. The inside glowed bright red as its power level went up to **700**. Red swirling energy went into the inside and charged up incredulous amounts of power.

Once ready, Xander reached forward. "No words, huh? Fine by me…fire!"

Metalfencer leaned forward and released a bright beam from its stinger. It ripped over the ground and went glistening across the airspace as even Esther was unable to move by her loss of hopes.

"ESTHER!" Atchibee shouted. She tried to move, but she didn't have it in her.

As the beam drew closer, not only did all the Bakugan begin to lunge, including some Abis Omega arching down with open mouths, but time drastically slowed down for the girl. Everything moved slowly for her to process, but regardless her eyes shut as she saw anyways was bright red. _'I'm sorry everyone. This sin was too great for me to bare. Atchibee, forgive me for putting up in this. I only hope that you are somehow overlooked by heaven's eye, unlike myself for bringing you all to this.'_ Everything began to go white for her, leaving even the laser and snarling to go blank. _'…this is what sins do to people. The people who failed to right their wrong…'_

Nothing but white enveloped all, including her thoughts.

A massive splash came from the waterfall's basin. Rom it, something swift smacked its slender structure into two Abis Omega arching down for Esther. They were both smacked out of the water and into the way of the attack, making them shriek in agony before they glowed blue and shrunk to nothing.

Esther's eyes opened. "Huh…?" Suddenly a force grabbed her from the side, pushing her towards the ground. It was tough to make out, but for a split second, her blue yes caught traces of red.

"Get down!" The voice following the shove hit the floor with Esther. "Double ability, activate! **Diamond Storm** , plus Fusion Ability, **Blue Mega!** "

From the water, the massive splash eroded into a vortex that unleashed glowing energy shards that expanded outwards like a funnel. Anything and everything that the blizzard of hard diamonds touched was knocked down and out. It continued expanding, enveloping not just the wild Bakugan in the area, but it caused Tripod Theta to lose hold of Atchibee and cover up. As did the other Bakugan.

"WHAT THE-?!" Ariella was cut off when she and Xander got to their knees as bright blue shard raced over their head all around. The diamonds had streaky blue coursing behind like a comet, and they ripped and struck down so many Bakugan on standby.

As the attack finally subsided, everything went from red to blue; a cool color. Esther found herself on the ground and tried to make sense of it all, but it all happened so fast. She was blinking a lot too.

"Esther, you okay?"

Esther's breath hitched as the voice tingled. _'That voice…'_ She slowly glanced back up front, where her body was shaking as she saw a familiar head of red hair, with a familiar coat, with a familiar scabbard attached. Her eyes widened further upon recognizing said person.

Ariella uncovered, but she looked far from pleased. "You…!"

A familiar grin was seen, but the green eyes of said person had a passion in them. They were easier to look at. "I'm sorry, we didn't make it in time." He frowned. "And I can't guarantee that we'll be okay right now…but since we're here…" A fist arose, revealing himself to be Luke at long last. "We're gonna do our best and stop Rogue Zero, here and now!"

Esther couldn't believe her eyes. "Luke!"

Atchibee was still recovering from her lethal injuries, but even see recognized the sound of water splashing. A blue figment slipped in front of her, one with sins and a long tail. "Abis…?"

The Aquos Bakugan mentioned stared down his opponents but acknowledged Atchibee. "Sorry for the interruption, but sitting by like before isn't settling well right now."

Esther was still processing what happened. She couldn't even recognize Luke from before. "L-Luke…? Is that really…? Where did you…!" She saw his hair style, looking much shorter. "Luke, your hair! What did you-?!"

"There isn't time for any of that." Luke said. "Abis and I, we were around when we sensed a lot of negative energy. It felt familiar, and that's when I thought it had to be Rogue Zero. No one else expels this much negative energy from battles."

Though they recovered from their shock, Xander and Ariella took ease knowing who they were dealing with. "Hmph, so the spoiled brat decided to play peekaboo. I was wondering if it was Maximus who found you. Looks like that issue's out the window." Ariella hummed.

"Sorry guys, I haven't seen him." Luke said as Abis slithered to his side. "But what we saw was enough. There's been enough of this carnage around here, and I'm not standing by when others are at stake!"

Xander smirked arrogantly. "Look at Mr. Tough Talk over here. You of all people making a statement like that? That alone is painfully obvious. That's why we're doing this. So do you want to join your friend, too?"

Ariella chimed her own look of doubt. "You're hilarious. As if a dreck like you can comprehend carnage from one hand. Are you, or are you not aware of what you alone have done?"

"Luke…" Esther trailed off.

Luke's fist balled tight, his dispositioning growing firm. _'I can't get ahead of myself. I know why I'm here, but I won't have my doubts waver again. Abis and I…we're making it up to everyone we let down.'_ "Yeah…I made some really stupid mistakes, and I let people down. And yeah, I messed up bad…but that's why I…no, _we're_ here! To make sure that stupid mistake doesn't happen again!" Beside him, Abis lowered his head and lowly roared.

Ariella smirked. "Well I hate to break this to you, but you ever showing your face again was a stupid mistake itself."

"So now _you_ want to try and save your own friend's life?" Xander challenged.

Luke furrowed his brow. "We'll die trying at least." Behind him, Esther and Atchibee were at a loss for what to say or do in this situation. If they weren't around, they would've been dead by now. But right now there was so much to question, and so much to process. Where did they go? What were they doing? But from the looks they had on them, it was like a switch had been turned on.

' _Luke…Abis Omega…'_

"Esther, I'm sorry. I can't explain everything right now." Luke said. "But for now, please…let us be of some help. Just this once."

Esther fell silent at Luke's remark. Her breathe hitched and subsided. He was right. There was work to be done. At the very least, she could stand and catch her breath, but until then, Luke has the controls.

Luke spread his feet, while Abis Omega spread his two fins. "Okay Abis…" His green eyes hardened a glare against the opponents. "Let's do this. Gate Card, set!" He threw a card in the center of the whole terrain, fading into a blue shockwave across the area.

"You read my mind." Abis let out a roar challenge to them all, making the four Bakugan hold their positions firmly against the long water serpent.

 **Clawcer: 650 (-200 -100) = 350/Tripod Theta: 350 (-200 -100) = 50 Atchibee: 100**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700 (-200 -100) = 400/Metalfencer: 700 (-200 -100) = 400 Abis Omega: 350 (+200 +200) = 750**

"Well then, be our guest." Xander sneered. "Hyper Dragonoid, ability activate! **Ruby Wonder!** "

Hyper Dragonoid crossed his arms and lifted them overhead, where many of red energy shards formed. "You'll regret this!" He warned, sending the many red-like diamonds at Abis, who waited patiently for them to come at him.

 **Clawcer: 350/Tripod Theta: 50 Atchibee: 100**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 400/Metalfencer: 400 Abis Omega: 750 (-300) = 450**

Luke raise his wrist, showing an ability to counter with. "Ability activate, **Fin Melee** " As the many shards went at Abis, he waited for the chance and swung his tail, creating a blue streak that slashed at one shard, deflected and other, and parried many more, until nothing was left when red sparkles glistened around him.

"What?" Hyper Dragonoid scorned.

 **Clawcer: 350/Tripod Theta: 50 Atchibee: 100**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 400/Metalfencer: 400 Abis Omega: 450 (+200) = 650**

"He stopped the whole attack, just by fending?" Xander wondered.

"Hmph. Well it's no big deal if you ask me." Ariella retorted. "Double ability, activate! **Vice Snipper** , plus **Sea Curse!** " Clawcer opened his claw, which had blue static line up against it. Meanwhile, Tripod Theta, raised his stave, twirling it overhead before he jutted it at Abis Omega, unleashing a blast of dark water at the Bakugan.

 **Clawcer: 350 (+200) = 550/Tripod Theta: 50 (+200) = 250 Atchibee: 100**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 400/Metalfencer: 400 Abis Omega: 650**

The jet of dark water sped up first, trying to meet Abis first, but the serpent serpentine around to dodge, and Clawcer came up to pinch at Abis Omega, and once again, his flexible body helped him elude of to the side, where he wormed around and wrapped himself around Clawcer, containing him nice and tight.

Ariella seemed unimpressed, but even more so annoyed. "Tricky as ever, I see." She waited for a response by Luke, but she didn't get anything. "Huh? What's the matter? Aren't you always the one who talks, or am I talking about that other friend of yours?"

"Hyper Dragonoid! Metalfencer, get going!" Xander roared. "Double ability, activate! **Pyrus Volting** , plus **Mal Fender**!" Hyper Dragonoid opened his maw to expel a pressurized blast of broiling fire, whereas Metalfencer aimed his mechanical stinger tail and charged up quickly for a bright red blast to expel. Their power level both went up to **700**. As the attacks traveled, they came close to one another and began to rotate around the other, creating a vortex of flames and bright red energy turning at Abis Omega.

Noting the attack coming his way, Abis turned his head and began to twist. He moved his body to make the coils and Clawcer align with the incoming ray.

"What…?" Clawcer was left speechless as Abis literally threw him into the attack heading his way. He slithered off to the side as the combination blast struck Clawcer in the face, swallowing him in a heated eruption of flames.

Abis looked back, watching the tower of fire engulf the Bakugan he baited.

Ariella's eyes widened. "You sneaky little…!" She looked back at the dissipating flames, seeing Clawcer steaming. He stumbled off the side, where he groaned tried to cool off.

"So he used his enemy as a shield. Interesting." Xander grinned. "I don't know whether to call that dirty or clever. But not good enough either! Let's see how you like this then! Double ability, activate! **Dual Dragon** , plus **Item Core!** "

Hyper Dragonoid chuckled. "Here we go…" His body glowed a faint light before he split off to one side, while another appeared beside him. In the air above, a flame billowed and fizzled out to make an axe and shield combo. The two separated, allowing the shield to fall to the clone, while the axe went to the real one.

"He multiplied!" Esther gasped.

"That's right." Xander reached out, giving the command. "Now go, Metalfencer! Battle Unit Mode!"

Metalfencer's eyes flashed bright green as it shrilled a mechanical cry. It floated into the air, where it maneuvered behind the real Hyper Dragonoid and attached its body to the back. It aligned the legs, hands, and the stinger tail along the real one, and once fully assimilated, Hyper Dragonoid gave out a loud, boisterous roar everywhere.

 **Clawcer: 550/Theta: 250 Atchibee: 100**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700 (+100) = 800/Hyper Dragonoid: 700 (+100) = 800/Metalfencer = 700 = 2300 Abis Omega: 650**

"What kind of a power level is that?" Esther gasped.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough. Now, attack!" Xander ordered.

Both Hyper Dragonoid spread their wings and went darting right for Abis Omega. The serpentine Bakugan braced himself as the one with the shield was faster because of not much weight. The dragonoid used the shield as a ram, but Abis was smart enough to duck. Once underneath, the dragon kept going, allowing for Abis to reach up as get a coil around the tail end. He pulled on the clone dragon, yanking him and dragging him around from the side like a bat that was swung into the other dragonoid with the axe.

 _ **BAM!**_

With the momentum, both dragonoids were slammed hard into the other, knocked off to the side. The clone thud into the ground, but the real one with Metalfencer landed on his two feet. "Not back with snake. How's about you try these one for size!" He pointed the arms ahead, where orange glowed on the inside.

"Ability activate, **Red Valkyrie!** " Xander's orders were followed up with Hyper Dragonoid's power level shooting up to **2700**. He began to unleash massive volleys of red lasers from the arm pistols, which closed in on Abis at alarming rates. With his slithery and flexible body, Abis moved his whole body around to get away.

"Abis, stay calm!" Luke exclaimed.

"I know, Luke!" He lowered his head, avoiding a laser blast. "Now let's give these guys a surprise!"

"I hear you! Ability activate, **Osmosis!** " Abis Omega suddenly began to vanish, fading away from sight of the other Bakugan. The two Hyper Dragonoid looked around to try and get a sense of the area, but they couldn't find him.

 **Clawcer: 550 (-200) = 350/Tripod Theta: 250 (-200) = 50 Atchibee: 100**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 1000 (-200) = 800/Hyper Dragonoid: 800 (-200) = 600/Metalfencer: 900 (-200) = 700 = 2100 Abis Omega: 650**

Ariella sneered at Luke's attempt at defense. "Hmph! Hiding away like you were before?"

Luke remained vigilant on his course. He couldn't show weakness, not now. Abis knew this as well. Choosing to remain silent, Abis snuck his body and entangled a coil around the clone dragonoid's leg. He pulled, causing it to trip and fall on its back. He slithered off.

"How's about we flush you out then?" Ariella proposed two abilities, with one ability being Darkus, and another being Ventus. "Tripod Theta, double ability, activate! **Sea Curse** , plus **Gale Malice!** " Tripod Theta twirled his staff overhead once more, but instead of creating an aqua blast like before, a green gale whipped up around the area. Underneath him, the ground began to emit ripples of dark water across the area. The gale picked up waves of the water and splashed them everywhere, skimming across the ground, even bypassing Luke as he covered up from any miscellaneous waves.

 **Clawcer: 350/Tripod Theta: 50 (+200 +200) = 450 Atchibee: 100**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 800/Hyper Dragonoid: 600/Metalfencer: 700 = 2100 Abis Omega: 650 (-200) = 450**

The strong winds and waves picking up kept crashing against many of objects, including those invisible. Off near the real Hyper Dragonoid from behind, Abis Omega's invisibility began to dissipate through the waves. "I've got you!" The real Hyper Dragonoid turned and swatted his conjoined tails, crashing against Abis' side and sending him flying into the air. The Aquos serpent shrieked as he looked like a loose belt soaring into the skies. Hyper Dragonoid aimed Metalfencer's cannons at him and began firing away. The red lasers pelted Abis in many pairs, creating orange explosions through the atmosphere.

"Abis!" Luke shouted in worry.

Within the smoke cloud, Abis fell straight down with a strained look. The clone Hyper Dragonoid rammed his shield into him in midair, sending him crashing and tumbling across the ground to a pained thud.

"Hehehe. Well what do you know." The real Hyper Dragonoid scoffed. "This guy's a lot more entertaining than last time."

"This time for now." Xander corrected. "Still, as much as I'm having fun, I think we should wrap this up." He reached out. "Go now, my pets!"

Abis strained to get up, but he had a hard time doing so. As he shook his head, he found himself surrounded by the two Hyper Dragonoid, Tripod Theta, and Clawcer, who had managed to recover. He snaked his head around to see odds were well against him, as they should be.

Xander smirked triumphantly at the setup; Abis Omega's downfall. "So then, Luke. I'll say this once: Do you have any bright ideas?"

Luke's brow furrowed. "Maybe not…" he paused. "But I got one idea! Gate Card, open! Diffuse!"

"What?!"

The Gate Card opened, glowed a bright light as the rest of them. Nothing for the most part seemed to be happening, but Metalfencer was beginning to act strangely. "Huh?" Hyper Dragonoid looked over his shoulder to see his mechanical help get pulled off, pried off actually and shakily returned to all fours. "What's happening?"

 **Clawcer: 350/Tripod Theta: 450 Atchibee: 100**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 800/Hyper Dragonoid: 600/Metalfencer: 700 Abis Omega: 450**

Xander saw the power levels all sever for his Bakugan, rendering him speechless. "What?! But how?!" He looked towards Luke. "What did you do?!"

"I used the command card, Diffuse." He answered. "It's a card that splits up any and all combined power levels on either side of the field. And they can't reconnect for the rest of the round! Which means your Metalfencer can't use its Battle Unit Mode."

Xander's fists balled in rising anger. It was clear his annoyance with Luke began to rise.

"Careful now, Xander. Your ignorance is showing." Ariella teased.

Esther was still watching from afar, her eyes glued to the battle and Luke's latest play. _'Incredible. Did Luke actually anticipate Xander would combine his Bakugan's power levels again? He wasn't the kind to think this far ahead. When did he learn to get so experienced like this?'_ She remained quiet as she admired Luke and Abis' efforts, both her and Atchibee alike.

Getting over his initial shock, Xander managed a smirk. "Well, color me impressed. I didn't think you'd actually been able to figure that one out, Luke. I would've thought that Brainiac of yours would've thought this far, but you, you surprised me. Still, your power level is much lower. Numbers don't lie."

"Maybe not." Luke stated. "But neither do I, and when I say I'm here to stop you, I mean it!"

"Such bold words. Care to back them up?"

Ariella stepped forward. "I think I'll handle this one, Xander." She insisted. "I've been meaning to give him a few payback shots of my own. Clawcer, get ready! "

Clawcer aimed forward, ready and willing. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Ability activate, **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Clawcer created his own blue hemisphere inside his pincer's grip once more. Once that was charged up, he pointed forward, expelling an erupting blast of blue that bolted across the area as his power level went up to **750**.

Esther gasped in shock. "You guys, get out of there!"

Luke's stare ahead did not waver. He and Abis glared cold daggers at the attack. _'Not yet, not until…'_ It ripped across the ground, causing the earth beneath to shudder. _'It's time…to show them…'_ Both their eyes narrowed. _'Our power!'_

Once it was close, Abis' pupils dilated. "Now, Luke!"

Luke raised his wrist high, revealing an ability that shined brightly. "Let's go, Abis! Ability, activate~!"

Abis Omega opened his maw, where like Clawcer, blue energy surged into a compressed hemisphere. It shined brightly like a glistening blue sun as its owner took aim as the blast wave heading towards him. " **AQUOS CYCLOWAVE!** " Abis Omega lurched forward, unleashing his own attack. As the blast made a ripple expel in all directions, Abis Omega's power level shot from **450** to **850**. The two beams ripped across the earth, where they collided in the center. Clawcer tried to fight back, but Abis unleashed a powerful cry as more juice was made. He tilted his head indirectly, making the two blasts fighting instead deflect towards the clone Hyper Dragonoid. The Bakugan was enveloped in an intense blue eruption that expanded into a powerful hemisphere across the area. Everyone, including Esther and the Rogue Zero members, tried to cover up as the shockwave blew winds everywhere. The blast wave kept expanding, swallowing up Tripod Theta, Metalfencer, and the clone Hyper Dragonoid. The clone glowed red and vanished, while the Trap Bakugan reverted to their smaller forms. The shockwaves picked up Hyper Dragonoid and Clawcer both, sending them both away, smashing into the ground painfully beside the other.

The dust and the shockwaves all subsided, but Esther's hair shifted as her eyes were wide with disbelief. Not only her, but Xander and Ariella were at a loss for what to say. The Darkus girl especially was shocked. _'Was that…?'_

Xander uncovered, showing shock as both his and Ariella's life gauges fell to _**20%**_. "Impossible. When did he…"

Ariella's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Just what exactly has been going on?"

A silhouette was seen within the dissipating dust opposing them. "A lot that I've been neglecting for a while now." The voice inside stated. "Truth be told, something happened to me that made me realize something, that I had to take action after." The dust cleared, showing Luke with his green eyes fixed on winning. "There's still a lot that Abis and I don't understand yet, but that's what we've been doing. We're not sitting around to wait for answers anymore. We're finding them out ourselves, and we'll use them on our own to make the rest of the lives we save meaningful!"

"Luke…" Esther trailed off at Luke's resolve. _'So…that's what you've been doing. All on your own…no, not alone. You had Abis Omega, didn't you?'_ She looked towards Atchibee, who looked back at her before both faced forward.

Ariella's shock subsided. "Heh, big deal. So you've learned a new ability. But that won't be enough to save you! Ability activate, **Shield Crush Delta!** " Clawcer closed his pincers as they glowed bright blue. Once ready, he spread them, sending a small crescent shredding across the ground at Abis Omega, while the serpent went down to **550** Gs.

Luke showed one more ability card. "Ability, activate! **Coil Guard!** " Abis Omega swirled his entire body into tight coils for defense against the incoming attack. When the crescent grazing over earth closed in, a blue burst of energy swallowed him up.

 **Clawcer: 750 Atchibee: 100**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 800 Abis Omega: 550 (+300 +100) = 950**

"Abis!" Luke exclaimed. He watched as the dust surrounding his Bakugan began to dissipate, revealing the serpent undoing his coils. His whole body had scratches and scrapes, but more apparent to that, he looked just as dazed as Luke was.

"I'm…f-fine…" But he was far from it actually. He lurched forward, his eyes trying to keep open for as much as possible.

Luke's brow furrowed as he was seeing the odds far from his favor. _'This isn't good. We still haven't recovered from all those battles we've endured out in the ocean. And…'_ His thoughts went to the Megarus they had to defeat, and that took everything they had, and then some.

Seeing their opponent's staggering, Xander took the initiative. "Seems your luck's run out. Go!"

Hyper Dragonoid and Clawcer closed in, charging at full speeds with the appropriate appendages brought back. Abis was too tired to move, but he was aware. However, as he brace himself, Atchibee slammed Clawcer in his side, knocking the crab off balance and into Hyper Dragonoid.

"What now?!" Ariella looked over, seeing Atchibee flapping her wings right next to Abis Omega. Her body was in a bright purple aura, meaning some power was pumped into her. "You!"

As Luke remained shocked, a figure walked up beside him. "Double ability, **Correlation of Aquos to Darkus** , and **Diagonal Relation of Pyrus and Darkus** , activate!" she announced. Her Atchibee howled into the air as her power seemingly returned once more.

 **Clawcer: 750 Atchibee: 100 (+300 +300) = 700**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 800 Abis Omega: 950**

"Esther?" Luke gasped. He looked over, seeing the serious look she had on her face. "But I thought…"

"We'll buy you both some cover." She interrupted. "Now it's our turn to pay what we owe."

"Esther…" Luke couldn't help but feel touched by her words. But as much as he wanted to catch up, there were more pressing matters to attend to. "Alright then."

Esther nodded in understanding and showed her Bakumeter once more. "Alright, Atchibee! Let's finish this!"

"Right!" the moth Bakugan shouted before looking back at Abis Omega. "Thanks for earlier, but now it is my turn again."

"Atchibee…"

Ariella seemed far from amused. "How touching. Having each other's backs like that is so sweet. But exactly how do you intend to fight?"

Her dark purple Bakumeter showed two abilities overlapping one another. "Double ability, activate! **Lavender Shock** , plus Fusion Ability, **Chaos Turnover!** " Atchibee swung her tail at Clawcer and Hyper Dragonoid, unleashing a weak, streaky bolt of bright purple lightning. Meanwhile a glossy, bright purple and white ball of energy was made at the mouth. It was fired straight ahead, soon joining the lightning bolt to make it thicker and glossy. Clawcer covered up while Hyper Dragonoid jumped out of range. The glossy bolt struck the ground, making an explosion of dust erupt near Clawcer.

 **Clawcer: 750 Atchibee: 700 (+200 +200) = 1100**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 800 Abis Omega: 950**

Within the dust cloud, Ariella swiped her arm to give a clear way. "Ability activate, **Star Lance!** " Clawcer kept his arm in front and aimed upwards. He fired a star-shaped blue blast at Atchibee, but she evaded it as her power level went down to **900**.

Esther's face grew even more serious as she glared ahead. _'We need more cover, and quick!'_ "Ability, activate! **Vermilion Jet Black!** " Atchibee flapped her wings once more, creating a dark atmosphere that shrouded everything around her and Clawcer.

"How predictable." Ariella retorted. "You think we didn't see _that_ one coming? Ability activate, **Carapace Shield!** "

In the darkness, a pair of bright red eyes glowed as they unleashed bolting blasts of purple lightning. They went and crashed into the darkness, making sparks fly upon impact. However, much to their surprise, there was no screaming, nor the sounds of thudding. Atchibee's attack lead up eventually, her shock apparent as darkness uncovered to reveal a translucent blue shield surrounding Clawcer.

"He blocked it. I should've known." Atchibee felt her power drop even lower to **800** , while Clawcer's arose to **850**.

"So, Esther, got any better ideas?" Ariella reached forward. "Go, Clawcer!"

Clawcer slowly separated the space between all his legs. He got momentum needed, and when he finally achieved it, he chose to show one more, much grosser, trick that he's been hiding. The shield over his mouth finally began to lift, leaving Esther and Luke startled at what they were seeing.

Never could they have thought, that a Clawcer's mouth was so…monstrous. Fangs were everywhere, gums were all that they were seeing. It was like looking at a void of massive proportions. With everybody stunned, Clawcer let out a bellow that made his gums ripple. He lunged up at Atchibee with all his might, closing the gap quite fast.

"Atchibee, look out!" Esther warned.

"HRAAH!" In a sudden twist, Abis Omega appeared in front of Atchibee, letting out his own roar. He slammed his tail into Clawcer, knocking him away with such an intense force implied.

"What?!" Ariella exclaimed. She looked back at Luke, who had a serious look of his own.

Abis Omega landed soundly while Clawcer fumbled down again. He locked eyes with Hyper Dragonoid, giving him a sharp glare before he slammed his tail around and into him. Hyper Dragonoid crossed his arms to block, but the force the serpent unleashed made him slide backwards and fell to a knee.

"Gnngh! Where is he getting this power from?!" Hyper Dragonoid grunted.

 **Clawcer: 850 Atchibee: 800**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 800 Abis Omega: 975 (slowly rising)**

"We may be beat up…but we're not going down like this!" Luke roared. "Ability activate, **Sea Helix!** " As Abis was enveloped in a slow blue aura around his body, a spiraling helix of seawater eroded from beneath him. He lowered his head and headbutt Hyper Dragonoid in the chest, sending him flying backwards again, this time on another knee right beside Clawcer.

The sweater faded around Abis, him hissing as Atchibee floated close behind. Luke and Esther stood beside each other as their opponents looked shaken up.

"It's over." Esther warned.

Hyper Dragonoid and Clawcer shakily got up. They were tired, exhausted, and they were just about ready to keel. But looking at their opponents, they seemed no less different. Whoever had the greatest power was going to be the deciding victor. And with that in mind, they knew what they had to do.

Both looked back at their masters, giving low affirmative growls. Seeing their insistence, Xander and Ariella smirked in arrogant delight. "Oh, it's over alright." Xander sneered with a toothy smile. Him, and Ariella both presented their abilities, the ones with the purple cores to be exact.

Luke's eyes widened. "Those cards-?!"

Esther's glare hardened. "I should've known they still haven't played their best cards yet."

Xander's evil look hardened as he held up his Bakumeter. "Let's see just how you take the heat now. Ability activate… **Fire Blazing-X!** " A bright purple core appeared on Hyper Dragonoid's chest. The figment glowed briefly before it expelled the purple chords everywhere. They tangled around Hyper Dragonoid's whole body, restricting movement briefly before they faded into his body.

When they faded, a surge went through Hyper Dragonoid's body. He exerted a loud, bellowing roar as a heated flame began exhausting from his body. Heat waves radiated at such an astounding rate that Luke and Esther had to cover up from it. The massive bonfire that was Hyper Dragonoid exerted powerful shrieks of triumph and partial agony as he was releasing whatever Pyrus attributed power he possessed.

"Gnnngh…!" The heated shockwaves rippled across the ground, making it hard for Abis Omega and Atchibee to hold their positions where they were now. Still, they tried to hang on, even if the heat was erroneous.

"SUFFER BEFORE ME!" Hyper Dragonoid roared, ripples of flames exerting from his mouth.

Ariella was next. "Ability activate… **Crustacean-X!** " Next was Clawcer as he had a bright purple core envelop his body. The chords expelled over him quickly as the procedure went by fast. Once the tendrils were all around him, they faded into him, where veins appeared all over his body and a dark blue aura was released. He unleashed rippling shockwaves across the ground with his own roar. The shaking and the magnitude was finally enough to make Luke and Esther topple over, thudding hard.

"Luke!" Abis turned to look back at his partner, a bad mistake as Hyper Dragonoid and Clawcer had flaming and dark blue auras eroding from them. Both released another roar, sending a bright flash heading Abis' way. He looked back in surprise, where an explosion of power sent him flying, along with Luke.

"LUKE!" Esther exclaimed.

 **Clawcer: 850 (+400) = 1250 Atchibee: 800 (-400) = 400**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700 (+700) = 1400 Abis Omega: 98- (-500 -150) = 350**

Abis crashed into the ground right in front of the massive sea basin. Luke wasn't too far behind as he fell to his side, grunting in pain. Both had scrapes, bruises and in Luke's case, some blood. He was a massive mess one might say.

"Gnnngh…Abis…!" Luke opened an eye, looking back at his partner.

"Luke…!"

"I say we finish off the snake boy, first." Ariella insisted. "He's even more annoying than what I imagined."

"For once, I can agree." Xander agreed. "I'm sure Maximus would be pleased to know we took care of the cockroach. Finish them now!"

Hyper Dragonoid and Clawcer braced themselves as their bodies compressed pressure around them. "Goodbye, fools!" The pressure around them receded for a moment, before both their maws opened to released intense blasts of broiling fire and bright blue energy.

As the attacks ripped across the land pass Atchibee and Esther, they shook the airspace as Abis Omega was in the way. The snake's eyes widened when he saw his predicament.

Luke's heart hitched all of a sudden. In a gasp, he bolted to his feet. "ABIS!" Snapping out of shock, Luke rushed into the incoming blast of fire and energy. His figure faded with Abis as the hot flames and energy engulfed them both.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The spot where they were erupted in a hemisphere of swirling fire and blue energy mixing together. The erupting blast shook up everything as Esther looked with horrified eyes at the sight. No words could be said as she tried to process what happened. But alas, all she saw was explicit images of Luke rushing into death itself. It was like her hopes literally went up in flames. She couldn't even mutter correctly.

As the shockwaves passed, it revealed the spot where they were originally, now nothing more than compressed rubble inside a crater. Said crater was quickly enveloped by the seawater by the basin, washing and swaying up land.

Xander snickered in triumph. "There, that should do it."

"Good riddance." Ariella sneered.

Esther was to her hands and knees, unable to move from the grief she was feeling. "…Luke…" She was brought out of her shock when a pair of feet once again stepped, revealing Ariella.

"Now, where were we?" she hummed. "Oh right, destroying you." She evilly chuckled, much to Esther's dismay.

Unbeknownst to everyone, within the water, the waves didn't stop swaying, and a lone ripple went out from the basin ahead. A moment of silence fell completely, and all of a sudden, a massive splash of water erupted like a volcano, raining droplets everywhere.

All looked back at the basin, their eyes shooting wide as a loud, animalistic roar was heard.

"HRAAAH!" Luke shot up with Abis Omega from the water, making a surprise entrance on his head. They shot far high from the momentum they had, with Abis roaring from the thrill of combat. All around his and Luke's bodies, there were some ash and cinder marks, and Abis' wings were tattered. But even so, he kept fighting.

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" Luke roared loud.

Esther's eyes once again shrunk. "Luke!"

"What?! No way?!" Xander outraged. "Hyper Dragonoid and Clawcer hit those losers with all they had, and they _still_ want more?! Is this a freaking joke or what?!"

"You shouldn't even be standing!" Ariella yelled.

High in the air, Luke glared down at them. "We told you guys, we're in it to win it! If you want to get to Esther and Atchibee, then pick on someone twice your size instead!"

"Luke, say the word and we'll blow them to smithereens!" Abis exclaimed.

Xander took a shaky step back with Ariella, their composures breaking down. "No…you…you can't win! You're crazy! Both of you!" Xander fumed.

Luke grinned determinedly as he held up his Bakumeter, readying to show more tricks. "Okay, this time, we're pushing forward with everything we have. It's do or die, Abis!"

Abis Omega's glance went up. "Heh, well what do you know, I was having the exact same thoughts as you."

"That's right. We're going all the way, just like we swore. Let's give them a power level they can't trump!"

"Okay then, let's do it, Luke!" Abis Omega opened his mouth, charging up his next attack.

"Let's go! Triple ability, activate! **Diamond Shower!** " A raining funnel of blue diamond-shaped energy expanded as it swirled everywhere around them. "And… **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Abis Omega opened wide, unleashing a pressurized blast of blue energy that tore through the airspace. As it traveled, diamonds surrounded and swirled around the extensive blast heading for them both.

Ariella gasped in shock. "Does he really think he can do it?!"

Hyper Dragonoid and Clawcer lurched forward as the aura around their bodies returned. Together, their massive maws opened, unleashing a voluminous blast of flames and bright blue energy. The air shuddered as the two attacks shot into Abis Omega's beam, making a three-way stalemate with diamonds expelling like a storm everywhere. All three Bakugan wanted to take control of the battle, and they all roared angrily as the stalemate wasn't going anywhere.

The air shuddered violently, diamonds ripping through fragments of the attack while shredding up the ground as well. Esther and Atchibee remained far away, with Atchibee hovering over Esther to protect her from the shockwaves that were to erupt.

"Just what are they thinking?!" Ariella fumed again. "We can't lose this! Clawcer!"

"Hyper Dragonoid! For Maximus' sake!" Xander shouted.

Luke's eyes sharpened as his face showed rage. "TIME TO END THIS! **DIAMOND SHOWER!** "

" **AQUOS CYCLOWAVE!** " Abis roared.

"… **BLUE MEGA!** " Both yelled in complete unison, unleashing the last of the triple ability. Abis' maw opened even wider as bright blue energy unfused with the beam exerting, making it expand even larger than before. The diamonds shredding up and breaking air glowed brightly as well. It was a bright cyclone with a monstrous beam against two smaller beams that began to slowly lose momentum

 **Clawcer: 1250 (-200 -100) = 950 Atchibee: 400**

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 1400 (-200 -100) = 1100 Abis Omega: 400 (+200 +400 +200) = 1200**

" **GRAAAHHH!** " Abis roared with all his might, forcing more and more energy to shove Hyper Dragonoid and Clawcer back. His blast wave almost completely overpowered them.

The two Bakugan did everything they could and restrained as much of their power as possible. They pushed back harder, grunting madly, but that final push wasn't enough. Both screamed loudly as diamonds and blue energy swallowed them in a disastrous explosion, expanding at horrendous levels across the landscape.

" **NOOOO~!** " Ariella cried out as she and a dumbstruck Xander were swallowed in the shockwaves, blowing them away along with the dust as their life gauge's fell to _**0%**_.

As the shockwaves came to a ground-shaking halt, Atchibee slowly uncovered, allowing Esther to move her hand away to look at the scene before her. Her eyes were wide in deep shock as blue erosions passed beneath her, and atop of it all was Luke and Abis Omega, still high in the air.

Looking down at the defeated fray, Luke managed to put up a big grin. "We did it, Abis Omega! We beat Ariella, _and_ Xander!" He then heard his Bakumeter ringing, getting him to look at the small screen.

 **Abis Omega: 400**

Luke's eyes widened as he saw the change. He knew something felt empowering about that last stretch, and now it's all paid off. He looked down at the serpent, who looked up with his own prideful look. They both fell back down, diving right back into the water with a big splash.

"Luke!" Esther scrambled to her feet, where she hurried over to the edge. She looked all around the edging for any sign of him or Abis Omega.

Suddenly, a big splash erupted, causing her to cover up. When she looked up again, she found Abis Omega looking down at her while Luke remained atop of his head. The latter smiled down at her.

"Esther."

The Darkus girl's initial shock was washed away, along with part of the dirt on Luke. She sighed in relief, a small smile crossing her face.

* * *

Luke, Esther, Abis Omega, and Atchibee all reconvened as the base of the waterfall. Abis stayed in the water as Atchibee looked over him and his many injuries.

"Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me…" he glanced away. "Not that we asked for it of course."

Atchibee looked confusedly at the last comment. While she was curious, she wasn't the only one who had that thought.

Luke was facing away from Esther as the well-endowed woman was giving Luke a soft but questionable look, like teacher scolding a student/ It was a difficult situation for either to be in, especially after that intense battle they took turns in. But eventually, that wall had to be taken down.

"Luke…"

Luke sheepishly rubbed his head. "Esther…"

"You had me worried sick. I didn't know what happened to you or Abis Omega. You had me believing that those Bakugan actually…" She trailed off, choosing to let the implication slide.

Luke bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry. Maybe I did worry you, and maybe I worried the others…but that didn't matter to me?"

Esther put her hands to her hips. "After everything that's happened, after arriving here, and the incident involving Thermosphere, and now Rogue Zero; Luke…exactly what's going on?"

"That…isn't something I… _we_ can't talk about so highly."

Abis Omega looked down at Luke, frowning at his sentiments. He looked back at Atchibee, seeing her wondrous look, but he looked away in shame.

"Listen to me." Esther took another step towards him. "I know it may not sound so believable, but there's a lot that you need to understand. You running off like that needs a better explanation, Luke."

Luke's fists began to ball tight.

"Luke, listen to me."

"I _am_ listening! Okay?!" he snapped.

Esther quiet herself. She had wide eyes at Luke snapping.

"I wasn't just asleep you know, please, just don't treat me like someone who needs extra lessons to catch up, because I see that no matter what I did, no matter what I tried…I could couldn't learn from my mistakes. I messed up bad, and…well…I guess I needed that from what Luka did to me."

"Luka…?"

"Yeah, he made me see through his perspective; him and Brontes. Really though, what he did made me see what I was doing was…well, selfish."

"And running off like that wasn't?" Esther retorted.

"Hey, who's telling the story here?" Luke snapped. Esther backed off. He calmed down and took in a long sigh and bowed his head. "S-sorry about that…but I'm not the kind of guy who understands things like others do, and I always just did what others said, rather than use my own thoughts for once. And you can see where that lead me." He snickered low. "It's no wonder why you guys left me and Keegan behind. Just dead weight I guess."

"You knew? That we left with Luka?" Esther gasped.

"Luka showed me through his eyes. He forced me to understand even is I didn't want to. I really am spoiled rotten."

Abis Omega meekly chuckled. "Yeah can't argue there."

"Up until recently, all I ever paid attention to was myself. I took everything I had for granted; you guys, Abis Omega…even Shawn, my best friend. He was there for me, even when I was alone. I bet even now he's probably making way towards the Trailer to realize I was missing, but…I think that's for the best."

"Luke…"

Luke turned away from her as he looked down at his hand, slowly balling it. "I don't know how you all are taking this and what I did. Odds are that knowing Shuji and Maggie, they'd want me dead from Thermosphere. If I could apologize a thousand times to bring back even one life, then I'd apologize, and if I had to die for them to come back…then, as much as it would be painful…we'd die. We'd die together, both Abis Omega and I." He faced Esther again, giving her a serious look. "But that isn't how things work, I see that now. I can't undo the mistakes that I've made, but I can at least try and learn from them. That's why we left. We chose the hard way of learning; it's the very least we deserve for being weak and a hindrance, to you guys, and to the both of us."

Esther looked at him with a shocked expression. Now it made sense why he wasn't on the ship. It made sense why the angry but determined expressions he and Abis Omega had sent a shiver down her spine. The hair that Luke cut was one thing, but through it all, she was honestly at a loss for how to approach him now. She wouldn't have believed him unless she saw it for herself, but the proof lied in the battle. She had to admit, she never saw Luke fight that hard before. He actually handled himself all too well, and defeated Xander and Ariella of all people on his own…no, with Abis Omega as well. That's what she saw now. She knew something was wrong about all this, and that was Luke having this renewed understand. Something that seemed rather prideful to her.

Luke looked up to Abis Omega. "That's why…we promised each other that if we die from now on, then we'll die together, to fight and understand what we need to know. We need to survive for as long as we can…that's one thing we can do to put the people we harmed at ease."

Esther blinked once, then twice, and finally she broke into a smile. "…you really have changed."

"You think so? I still think we're taking small steps."

Esther adjusted her stature. "Maybe so, but it's one step at a time after all. The Luke I knew wouldn't consider the consequences of his actions so carelessly. He wouldn't say the stuff that you just said now. He would've been impulsive, and, as much of a deteriorate term it is…pitiful. I'm sorry if you had to hear that."

"Hey, it's fine. I deserved it." Luke dismissed.

"But no matter what, the Luke I knew always tried. That's what you and that Luke have in common, and how I know it's really you." She stepped forward. "What I saw in that battle before was proof of what change you and Abis Omega have been attempting, and you saved Atchibee and myself. You put yourself in harm's way deliberately knowing the consequences of possibly failing, and look what happened."

Luke and Abis Omega looked at each other, seeing how much damage they took. If not for their new will and willpower, they'd fallen dead by now. Crapes, dirt, blood. They took it all deliberately to save Esther. And they thought that they deserved it even. And in a way, Esther couldn't argue with that. If she were in their position, she would've died. But Luke is proving to be more of a handful than what she had thought.

"Esther. I know what's at stake now, I see that." Luke said. "I relied too much on you guys, but maybe I may not want to be seen again, and I'm fine with that. Abis Omega and I will die alone trying if we have to…but if not now, then please, just wait…until we might be ready to face you again." He turned away from her, closing in on Abis as he lowered his head. "Abis, let's g-!" He was cut off when Esther cut into his path.

"Hold on, Luke!" she shouted.

"Esther, what is-?" he was cut off.

"Look, you and Abis did in fact make mistakes, and maybe you did come a long way…but is this what you guys want?"

"It's not about what we want." Luke retorted. "…it's about what needs to be done. That's one decision I can make on my own at least."

"I'm not sure myself if what we're doing is okay." Abis Omega said. "Maybe we did goof up by not telling anyone, and maybe that mistake itself is unforgiveable…but we messed up way too early, so it was too late for us anyway."

"Abis…" Atchibee muttered.

"I'm sorry, is what Luke and I are trying to say…but we're getting stronger the right way, and no one is having a say in the matter. Right, partner?"

Luke nodded. "Yes. It's our responsibility."

Once again, Esther's smile formed. _'He really means it.'_ Looking into his green orbs, her eyes were found being looked into by Luke in return. The two were at a stalemate for a short while until Esther finally finished.

"Luke…whatever you decide, just know this." She paused, allowing momentum to rise. "Whatever happens, as long as you've learned and taken responsibility as you have…I…I…"

"You're…?" Luke lead on.

Esther breathed a heavy sigh. "This isn't easy for me to say, but enough sins have been committed today. Luke…I'm very proud of you."

"Esther…" His eyes widened at her words. Looking at Esther now, he saw that the girl was finally accepting him as he was. She seemingly was relying on him one might say, and that was enough for him. "then it's decided. Esther, from here on, I want you to look after us, and then make up your mind if we truly are worthy of your acceptance. We may mess up a few times, maybe we'll make mistakes…but we'll do our best. That alone we can promise."

Esther's smiled softened as she nodded. "Alright then. I'll stand by you, and I promise that I'll be watching you from here on."

"Thank you. We appreciate it."

Abis Omega looked at Atchibee. "Atchibee, what Esther and Luke said. It implies to you. If I mess up in any way, do as you must."

Atchibee nodded. "Thank you, Abis. And also…thank you, to you and Luke…for saving our lives."

"It's a consequence we'd do a hundred times over."

Luke nodded at his partner's words. "So then, what do we do?"

"For now at least, let's try and find the others first." Esther answered. "I'm sure they're topside."

"Okay, but how are we going to get there?"

"How's about looking up for starters." A voice called from above.

Everyone turned their heads to look up the falls. Up on the high cliff overlooking them, they saw a familiar Bakugan in the form of a Haos Verias with someone with their foot on the very edge, smirking down at the pair. Luke couldn't be any happier when he saw the person's face.

"Shawn!"

"Hey there, Luke. Long time, no see." He casually waved. "…hey, you cut your hair? That's not a bad look. It's cleaner than your last style, that's for sure."

Luke stopped for a moment, his thoughts going back to Shawn leaving the group to go for Luke. _'It's just like what I saw through Luka. Shawn really did come back for me…'_ His eyes softened for his best friend. "Shawn…"

Esther stepped towards the cliff to look up. "Shawn, where are the others?"

The Haos battler shrugged. "Sorry, I left them topside." He looked back at the massive natural tunnel that he and Verias took, which was completely dark inside. "We took this massive cave that lead to the surface to get back down here. It was long walk…especially with all those Bakugan backing us up a lot."

Luke and Esther both looked shocked. _'Wait, Bakugan attacked him, too?'_

"But if the others were left behind, I say if we're going to worry about them, we should at least try and see if they made it out. What do you say?" He grinned. "Besides, I think I found something you guys might wanna take a look at."

Luke and Esther looked confusedly at each other before dismissing their inquiries. They looked back at Shawn, definite looks on their faces.

"Alright then, Shawn, we're counting on you." Esther said.

Luke nodded. "Alright, if what you say is right, let's get everyone out of this alive."

Shawn nodded and grinned. "Alright then…let's go!"

* * *

 **3 days. That's how long it took for this chapter. I am not lying when I say that the entire battle from start to finish was a complete 10K. It was a lot to write, and I wanted to shorthand it, but I wanted to make this fight truly meaningful, and for a way Esther can truly see Luke and Abis Omega's development. Also, if you are wondering, yes, Abis Omega's power level went from 350 to 400 now.**

 **Now Shawn is finally back in the picture and reunited. At least now we know he was held up by Bakugan, but don't worry, he will get his own big fight coming up soon, as per the finale to the Interacia Arc next chapter. For now, reviews are appreciated, and thank you sincerely for reading!**


	21. Friends For Life

In a dark, decrepit tunnel where there were small crystals lying around, a massive foot stepped forward, followed by an outcry of a Subterra Verias. The airwaves the Bakugan expelled rattled the chasm, as expected. With it roaring, it was open to a yellow twirling staff that gave an uppercut to the face so hard that a burst of smoke erupted. The Bakugan slowly fell backwards, thudding hard before glowing bright brown before swirling to a ball.

Shawn stepped forward, a smile on his face. "Looks like that's it for now."

Verias nodded. "Yeah. I'm not feeling any negative energy around here."

"Then I guess we can call it off now. Nice job, Verias." Shawn complimented his Haos Bakugan before he glowed bright yellow and went back to ball form in Shawn's grip.

"Amazing…" Behind the Haos battler, Luke and Esther were following along. The two were given support as Shawn volunteered to hold off the Bakugan that came their way, and it was a good thing too considering that Abis Omega and Atchibee were in bad shape from their intense fights. "Shawn's really hanging in there, isn't he?"

Esther nodded. "Yes. It's really something."

Shawn looked back from ahead. "Hey, what are you waiting for? Easter?" he teased. "The exit's another mile up."

"Uh, r-right! Sorry!" Luke hurried along; Esther followed behind. Two quickly caught up with their friend, who seemed casual about the circumstances.

They continued their path onwards, but Shawn didn't feel like keeping a silence going. "So then, you both were shaken up pretty bad after Rogue Zero's attack, huh?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Esther answered. "In all honesty, it would have been Atchibee and I who were at mercy if not Luke and Abis Omega's actions."

"Really? Well that's a lucky break." Shawn looked back at Luke. "And Luke…I'm surprised to hear that you left the Trailer on your own."

Luke hung his head low with a frown. "I'm sorry…it's just…" He glanced away, trailing off in bitter remorse for his actions before.

"I get it."

Luke gasped in shock.

"If I were you, I'd probably feel the same way. I know we've been pretty hard on you, Luke…me included…"

"Shawn…"

"…but judging from what I've heard enough of, it sounds like you finally get it."

Luke's face didn't deter from the depression he seemingly had going. "If only I had sense knocked into me sooner…" he sighed. "But, that's not how it works. I just need to make do with what I can for now." He shot Shawn a serious look. "Shawn, did you really mean to come back just for me?"

Shawn caught his mood and raised a brow as he walked on. "What? You're making it sound like I'm following out of pity. No, not that." He stopped in place, getting the others to stop behind him as well. He turned around, giving Luke a serious expression. "I came back because you're my friend. In honesty, any right-minded person would've left you for dead with what you've done, Luke…but it's also because I know your conscience deep down was going to wake you up if I didn't." He grinned as he had hands to his hips. "You're a nutcase…but we know loyalty when we feel it, right?"

Luke was at a loss for words at his life-long friend's words. A small but sincere smile crept on Luke's face as he lowered his head. Esther looked over in question. When he finally made up his mind, Luke looked towards Shawn. "…heh, I was always easy for you to read, huh Shawn?" His smile softened. "Shawn, I mean it when I say it…thank you, for everything you've done for me. You're a true friend."

Shawn showed shock. "Woah, where is this coming from?" he nervously asked. "You of all people saying thanks? Man, what did I miss?"

Esther softly smiled. "Quite enough."

Luke nervously chuckled. "Sorry, I still need to work on that I guess…"

Atchibee popped open and floated beside Esther. "Do you hear that?"

Esther turned around, wondering what Atchibee meant.

"Yeah, I do." Shawn answered.

Luke wanted to question what they meant, but instead, with better judgement, he knew to keep quiet and patient. He fell silent as he zeroed in on the sound of gravel churning. It was a shock when it reached his ears, but when he looked back, he saw a pair of headlights to go with it.

"Does everyone see that?!" Abis Omega gasped, referring to the lights heading their way.

Esther took a step back. "It's hard to tell. Could be an enemy!"

"I'm not feeling negative energy." Atchibee complied. "I think it's serious, Esther, it just might very well be…"

Luke slowly gasped in shock. He and everyone else turned their heads up and lowered their guards as a massive tank-like structure slowly stopped in front of them. They heard the brakes creaking to a stop, in which the lights shined down on them, almost blinding them. The top of the hatch popped open, and the first thing to be seen was Maggie popping out. "You guys! We knew it was you!"

"Maggie?!" Esther gasped.

The Pyrus girl waved at them. "Hi~!" As she giggled, another figure arose to stand on the Trailer's top.

"Man, about time you stopped moving!" Shuji exasperated. "You dragged us all the way out here for crying out loud!"

"Shuji…well I'll be." Shawn marveled.

"You caught me by surprised, Esther…" the next voice made Luke's eyes widen. Slowly climbing out next was another familiar face, hands behind his back. "You certainly made it tracking you quite a catchy little game for us."

"Jase!" Luke exclaimed.

The Ventus battler adjusted his glasses. "Oh good, it looks like we've managed to find the lot of you. Are you all in one piece I take it?"

"Yeah, you can say that." Shawn joked. "Man, Colonel, you sure have a ways with timing."

"What are you doing here?" Esther questioned. "I thought you all went topside?"

"I'm afraid that itself is a long story…" Jase trailed off. "But if you must know, I installed markers for your Bakumeters, that way it'll be easier for us to find you in this shabby maze for of speak."

Shawn smirked. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

Shuji's eyes narrowed as he spotted something. "Heh…?" Amongst the group, he spotted Luke of all people. "Wait a minute, is that who I think it is?!"

Fly Beetle popped open. "Well this is a first. We never thought they would be here."

"Oh, so they're okay then!" Jelldon exclaimed, quite surprised in a happy tone. His partner, however, did not share that same tone.

"You!" Maggie snapped.

"Shuji, Maggie, Jase." Luke meekly said. "…hey…"

Jase's expression never wavered. "Luke…" he said dryly. "So _you_ are here too then…good."

Luke's brow furrowed. It was expected, but he still had to hold some kind of ground. "Is it a problem?"

"Not particularly…for the moment that is."

"Easy for you to say!" Shuji roared, pointed an accusing finger at Luke. "You jerk, why are you here?!"

"Yeah! Who do you think you are?!" Maggie snapped,

Luke's face fell deeper as he looked at them. He felt morally dejected by their harsh greetings, but it was as expected. Fortunately for them that Shawn stepped up when he did. "Okay guys let's not point fingers right now. There's a lot of explanations here, and I don't think we have a lot of time on our hands."

"Shawn has a point." Esther argued. "More Bakugan could come from either direction. We'll need cover somewhere."

Jase lowered his head, turning away. "I suppose it can't be helped…alright then, everyone inside. We'll discuss this now."

Everyone looked at each other with scrutiny and confirmation. While Shuji and Maggie had looks of disagreement, Luke and the others had nods. They all begrudgingly got inside, where the explanations were being held.

* * *

"I see…so that's what happened then." Jase surmised everything he heard from both parties at the time. He turned towards Esther. "So then Xander and Ariella were taken care of?"

Esther nodded. "They were, at least for now."

"Understood." He turned towards Luke. "As for you, I trust that you finally understand now?"

Luke looked away in shame, a deep frown on his face. "Y-yeah…" he muttered.

Shuji scoffed. "Pfft! After what you did, I'd find that hard to believe."

"I-I know…"

Maggie eyerolled. "Wow~, not only did the spoiled brat cut his hair and change his ego, but _now_ knows he's unbelievable? What a day this is. Just one miracle after another around here." The deep rhetorical tone she had clearly identified her dislike about Luke. Luke sighed in defeat.

"I do hope that you have realized everything you've done has been take into consideration." Jase said.

"Well, it's still a lot to process…but I'm trying this time around." Luke argued.

"For all our sakes, I hope so."

"Okay, okay, everyone take it easy. I know things seem a bit on edge." Shawn got between them all, though held a nervous smile. "But look, we've all been through a lot these past few days. We're tired, cranky, and we've got a lot of mixed emotions right now…but we know now what Riaan is after, that's what's important."

Jase put his hand to his chin. "Well, while I'd rather not derive from Luke's justification, we re facing a tough matter right now. Yes, I suppose Riaan's goal is rather problematic at least."

Maggie's face fell. "I'm really worried. Are we all really all going to die?"

Esther's eyes closed, but her intense vibe said other plans. "We don't know, at least not yet. We can only hope that our heavenly father has other plans for us this time around."

' _Heavenly father?'_ Luke thought. _'Wait, isn't that…?'_

Shuji quickly pointed out his thoughts. "Well I don't know about you…but getting off here and on home is much better for my head. This stuff's killing me, with all these backstories and weird clouds and all that. Man…"

"Yeah, being at home sounds a lot better than stuck here." Maggie whined. "Among other things…" she shot a look at Luke, indicating what she meant. Luke lowered his head.

Jase stood up. "I agree. The sooner we find a way back to our world, the sooner we can make a course from there." He adjusted his glasses again, making them refract light. "Now I'll only say this once. If we get back…there will be no telling what will transpire. If anything, it's hard to say we may even get back to Earth at all."

"Jase!" Luke gasped.

Maggie folded her arms. "Hmph! Well anywhere is better than here, or this guy even."

"Maggie…" He looked towards Shuji, only to see him glare with folded arms as well. "Shuji…"

Jase gave one more sigh outwards. "If you wish to prove you've changed, that is our personal judgement. But if we get home soon, remember this Luke, your actions _won't_ be overlooked. Not ever, especially as witnesses. I could turn you in to the B.I.F at anytime since I have the authority…but we'll see. We still have to find a way after all."

"Well…" Luke wanted to come up with an argument, but the truth was he didn't have anything to back himself up. Esther gave him a sympathetic look, and Shawn offered nothing but his own sigh of remorse. If anything serves, it was an insult to everything they've done. However, when looking back at it, they _barely_ survived. Their opponents were stronger than them as well, and to make matters disturbing, this was a threat to all worlds holding Bakugan. A bit much maybe, but Luke promised to help and lay his life down; die trying if he and Abis Omega must do that. Luke solemnly nodded. "I understand."

Maggie huffed. "Good riddance. We should lock you up in your room right now!"

"Enough, Maggie!" Esther snapped. "And Shuji, don't even think about it."

The Subterra battler grumbled angrily. "Gnnngh…fine. But you know I still say he shouldn't be here."

"So, if we are done guilt tripping…Shawn." Jase faced the mentioned. "What was it that you said about 'finding something interesting'?"

The Haos battler's eyes widened. "Oh, right! Almost forgot!" He looked ahead, where he pointed forward towards the path. "You see, when I was coming back down, I was looking around when those Bakugan showed up. While I managed to find a tunnel like this, it was surprisingly close to something that caught my eye."

"What is it?"

"It was this weird two pillars that stood at the top of a hill. It gave off some kind of weird energy towards it that made Bakugan go around it."

"A structure atop of a hill you say?" Esther questioned.

"Sounds like something worth checking out at least." Jase argued. "Odds are heading back to Troposphere is impossible considering Luka's actions beforehand. We'll just have to make the climb. So then…everyone to your stations."

Everyone went off to their designated seats, where they all sat in wait as Jase made way to his own. As they waited, Esther and Shawn began to speak quietly.

"Man, even I know that was a little harsh on Luke."

"Yes, maybe a bit." Esther said. "But he is looking like he knows better."

"This has gotta be the toughest on him out of all of us. Thermosphere, Riaan's betrayal, and now…"

"Shawn. Are you alright?"

Esther question was met with a brief silence. "…yeah. Don't worry. I'm more worried about Luke." He looked over at Luke, seeing as while he is frowning, he remained passive in his seat than impatient as always. "I just hope he doesn't let everyone get him down…"

"It'll be fine." Esther assured, smiling hopefully. "He's got you, right?"

Shawn smiled back. "Yeah, and he's most certainly got you."

Esther sheepishly looked away with a blush. "…I suppose." She admitted.

The Trailer's wheels turned once more, churning in the bedrock below and scaled skywards.

* * *

In an unknown field, all that was seen was a shift in a massive black cape. The winds howled as a figure in a massive tattered cape stared at the waning sun, his hood unmoved. It was like his wind was affected, yet his body was like a ghost.

"Do you feel that?" a menacing tone came from the Bakugan on his shoulder.

"I do." He answered. A malicious smirk came across his face. "They're getting closer. You remember what's at stake…do you?"

"I do, master."

From beneath the hood, hollow, dark eyes had a grim appeal. It was like living death waiting for a new victim.

* * *

The Trailer churned gravel beneath its wake as it scaled skywards. It kept going on, getting away from the murky depths of Interacia. As the contraption went on, parts of the underground tunnel they traveled in shuddered.

"W-whoaa~!" Shuji felt the vibrations from his seat. "Hey, what's with all this rumbling about?!"

"The chasm must be turning unstable." Atmos exclaimed.

"Everyone, relax." Jase insisted as he rode on like nothing was happening. "We're almost at the exit."

Abis Omega looked out the front window with the rest of the Bakugan, excluding Atmos, who was beside Jade. Ahead, they could all see from within the depths, some light was shedding from above.

"Looks like the exit's just up ahead." Abis noted.

"I see it. Looks legit." Fly Beetle remarked.

Jelldon shuddered a little, an angelic tune playing as he stared up at daylight. "I…I see a light. It's so…beautiful…are we…going to heaven?"

All the Bakugan present sweat-dropped. _'Oh geez.'_ They thought.

Luke braced themselves as the light got closer, or rather they got closer to it. Esther and Shawn readied, and despite the uneasy ride, Maggie and Shuji were able to contain their stomachs for a little while as Jase leaned forward and increased speed.

"DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT! I'M NOT READY YET!" Jelldon wailed so loud as the light blinded everything.

"Jelldon, not helping!" Atchibee snapped.

"Sorry."

Moments later, topside, the sunlight was still evident, even as what looked like planets were showing up high in space. A loud humming vibrated a hole in the ground, where an eruption came forth of the Trailer shooting like a jackrabbit out of a hole. It even went as far as airborne. Fortunately for everyone, despite the shaky landing, and the mild heart attacks Shuji and Maggie suffered, the wheels churned well as the massive vehicle went along its merry way.

"I'll never get used to that!" Maggie snapped.

"Quit complaining, would ya?! It's making me nauseous!" Shuji paled, outing three fingers to his mouth to prevent expectoration.

"Man Jase, you really know how to shake things up as always." Shawn nonchalantly commented.

"Your comments are most assuredly noted." He answered. "So Jaune, do you know which direction from here this structure is?"

Shawn looked out the window, trying to recall the route he had to take. "About three miles south from here. Straight ahead!"

Jase floored the engines of their transportation. The wheels turned gradually in the soft earth, but fortunately the spots weren't plummeting. They were thankfully stable…for now. They did not want anything like before, and that alone was a miracle.

In the other room as the Trailer maintained course, with room to finally move, Luke got out of his seat and looked at their little inmate, checking on him. Even now, after everything he did for redemption, the Aquos battler had little to offer for Keegan as his body laid in shock.

Joining him eventually was Esther, peering inside with her own sad face. "Still not waking up, huh?"

Luke lowered his head. "This is my fault…"

"Luke…"

His gloved hands began to ball tight, shuddering. "I wasn't thinking before when I made all those decisions. Those weren't even…no, they were decisions I made. Just poor ones I guess." He sighed sadly in remorse. "And this is the price paid, huh?"

Esther lowered her own head. "Sometimes the people around you are affected by the choices made by others, more than themselves. This is just one example."

"…and the choices I make are going to take longer because of those around me."

Esther grinned. "Yes. That's something called consideration."

A weak grin got on Luke's face eventually. As Abis popped open on his shoulder, the two looked at each other, then back at Keegan. They considered one another ever since they made their vow, and then against those incredulous opponents. If they could do that, then maybe they can consider more than them alone.

"One step at a time, you two. Don't rush something that isn't in your control."

Luke nodded. "Okay." Just as he finished that one word, he felt the engines short out, getting him to turn towards the hall.

"Sounds like we've stopped." Esther said.

"That's gotta be that place Shawn mentioned." Luke looked towards her. "Ready?"

Esther nodded towards him. Together, they started for the main hall, but not before Luke looked back into the room one last time at Keegan. Seeing he was out, he turned and walked behind Esther.

When the two made it to the main chamber, they walked up with the others towards the windowsill. There, they all awed at the sight. Even Maggie was at a loss for words. "Wooaahh…"

"Yeah, woah…" Shuji was speechless.

"You see what we were talking about?" Verias questioned. "This is the structure Shawn and I passed. You guys feel that from here?"

"Yeah, I do." Fly Beetle nodded. "It's making me feel funny…er that is."

"This energy is oddly repulsive." Atchibee said. "It's like it's trying to push us away for some reason."

"Yeah, I feel that way too." Abis admitted.

"And it's all coming from that up there." Atmos raised his head, referring to the structure that lied ahead.

All eyes were on the structure as there was a massive hill with a steady climb up. At the near top, there were two huge stones naturally carved to look like a gate of some sort. One south and one north, that way the sun arose on one end and set the other. The heights of both was so high that looking at the top was like looking at the top of the world.

"Is…anyone else freaked out by this?" Maggie nervously asked.

Esther stepped back. "Yes. It's alarming."

Luke looked down at his skin, noticing the hairs of his body were standing on end. They were even pointing away from the source. _'Even my own hair is sticking on end. This structure…does it have something to do with repulsion?'_

Jase furrowed his brow as he looked deeper. When he chose to do so, he turned and walked off. "Jase, where are you going?" Shawn asked.

"I'm going outside of course. No use investigating when I can't even be in person for it." He reasoned.

He did have a point. Without arguing, everyone followed him out. The hatch popped open again, allowing them to get out of the vehicle and onto the ground. A cool, but very thin breeze traveled across the planes and hillside. They all walked up, nearing the hills base to see how much more dominant the structure was in person.

"Okay, now I'm getting chills about this place." Shuji grunted as he turned towards Shawn. "Alright, spill it, what the heck did you find here?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But it feels kinda strange. It's like it's telling me to just…go away. You feel that?"

Maggie's brow furrowed. "Yeah, my chest hurts. It's like some sort of cramp inside the closer I get."

"Yeah, my insides are getting shaky." Fly Beetle stated.

Jase put a hand to his chin as he thought aloud. "How interesting…normally, something like this occurs between magnets when too close to one another. A magnetic field has opposite and equally as positive ions about. I assume that whatever this structure is…it must have a field designed specifically for repulsion."

"But how is that possible?" Esther questioned. She then saw a small static wave erode from one rock. The others gasped upon seeing it, then another.

Luke stepped forward in question. "Electricity?"

Suddenly, a loud clap echoed through the air, getting everyone to turn away from the enigmatic sight. "Well done. Just brilliantly well done." A smirk was seen. "You guys really know how to put on a show, don't know?"

They all turned their heads towards the sound, where sunlight was glistening quite brightly. They shielded their eyes as a figure walked out of the sunlight and stood meters apart from them. From the figure's silhouette, he appeared to have some kind of tattered cloak. And strangely enough as well, the pressure he was giving off felt vaguely familiar.

' _This voice…'_ Recognizing the sound and silhouette, Luke snapped. "You're…"

The sunlight lowered a little bit, finally giving view to a smirking cloaked figure who chuckled amusingly. "Why hello, Luke." He greeted.

Everyone grew shocked. "Maximus!" Esther snapped.

"Oh great! Not him!" Maggie whined.

Shuji's fists balled. "Great, just what we needed." He sarcastically sniped.

Jase and Shawn got on their guards. They glared forward as the Darkus battler folded his arms.

"You all seem so surprised? Why should you? After all, it was expected considering you managed to get through Rogue Zero on your own, right?"

"How did you find us?" Verias ordered.

"Pushy, aren't we?" he mused. "Well, it's quite simple really. Why, our lord Riaan knew you might find your way here." Upon the mention of his name, Luke's ears twitched. "He knew that at some point, perhaps you would find your way here to Shi'imon Hill. Can't believe he was actually right without Lucia's predictions. Crafty."

"Wha~?" Shuji exasperated.

"So Riaan thought we were going to be here?" Maggie gasped.

"Uh, okay…anybody got any bright ideas?" Jelldon inquired.

Jase looked up at the massive structure, recalling its odd energy it's giving off. "This structure, you called it 'Shi'imon Hill', did you not?"

Maximus smirked. "Now tell me, would I lie to you, my _friends_?" He added the extra emphasis just to irritate Jase, in which it worked to little success. He glanced up at the huge stones. "Bet your skin's pretty tingly by now, huh? That's the result of this rock up here. I guess you can call it a…wonder."

"What does that mean?" Maggie questioned.

"An excellent question." Maximus faced the side. "Now tell me, wouldn't it be great if you could go home, in nice comfortable beds and nice hot showers? Well…" his grin turned wily. "Turns out, Cesar and Riaan aren't the only ones who can crack a few dimension gates."

The majority of the group looked shocked yet again. "Wait, what are you saying, Maximus?" Esther demanded.

He faced her with a smile. "Why, dear Esther, I thought that note would be enough of a clue. Maybe you've been underground so long that your brain cells must've degenerated. I'll spell it out for you. Shi'imon Hill is a natural gateway."

Everyone gasped yet again in shock.

"Wait, what?!" Shuji gasped in shock. "H-hold up! Slow down! You're saying that those two rocks can…"

Jase connected the dots. "That would explain this electrical pressure we are sensing then. It's a magnetic field."

"Shi'imon Hill was supposed to be an overworld project for Cesar to work on." Maximus explained. "It was designed to transport the rogue and negative Bakugan from our planet to another. However, within the final stages, the ground grew unstable, and the electrical pressure made a negative wave that made it almost impossible for Bakugan to get near it. The closer you get, the stronger the push."

Shuji stomped forward. "Is that supposed to be impressive? It isn't anywhere near as impressive as us pal, especially after we kicked your team's butt!" he clutched his fist tighter in a show of brawn.

Maximus, however, was unfazed. "That depends, how does being a solar powered transporter sound?"

Shuji's guard dropped again as he blinked. "Solar…powered?"

"That's right. Since magnetic fields went up, ions began to discharge with radiation occurring. Don't think of it as something you can always use. There is a catch now that Cesar closed it down." He paused, allowing everyone to grow weary. "You see, it can only work when it's aligned directly with the sun."

Bolts flared between the rocks, getting everyone to look up at the structure again. They saw bolts clashing, creating small distortions that quickly faded. It accelerated as the sun was in between and just over the other hill.

"And what do you know, that time just so happens to be now." Maximus chimed.

"You mean…it's open?!" Luke caught onto the implication, his shock rising from ideals rising. "Wait, that means…!"

"We don't have any time!" Esther snapped. "Luke, everyone, this may be the only chance we get! If we hurry, perhaps we can-!"

"There's no guarantee that it'll bring you to Earth." Maximus interjected. He walked around the group, getting to the base of the hill. "It wasn't designed specifically for just selective transport. Odds are it might send you back to New Vestroia, or maybe another planet, hard to say. Would you really rather take that chance?"

Luke's brow furrowed as he stepped forward, catching Maximus' eye. "Any planet that's _not_ here is worth being on for all I care." He answered.

"Luke." Esther said.

Luke swiped his arm across. "So maybe we may not get back to Earth? If that planet has Bakugan as well, then we'll warn them, or rather I will. Abis Omega will even! We all know we can't stay here, not after what we've learned…so please. Move."

Maximus started low with a snicker, which began to grow into a chuckle. "Well, haven't you seen better days, huh Luke? I would've pegged you of all people would be excited for this chance. Would you try to make a dash for it or something?"

"Maybe…but I realized there wouldn't be a point, because you wouldn't let us pass anyway, would you?"

Maximus' smirk never faded. In fact, he looked amused. "Smart, I'll say that." He held up Goblinball's ball form. "Yeah, you're right about one thing. I won't let you pass!" he roared, spreading his limbs eagerly. "So stand up to me if you really want to get out of here! You only have a short window anyway, so why not stay…so I can break you into dust myself!"

Everyone grunted at the proclamation. They had to be ready, no matter what. As Luke prepped, someone stepped beyond him, getting him and Maximus to frown in wonder. The pairs of feet stopped, revealing Shawn.

"You know it ain't too bright picking on the weak." He boasted. "Seems to me that just doesn't seem fair."

"Shawn?" Luke inquired.

Shawn looked over his shoulder back at his friends. "It's okay guys. I know you all had it rough against Rogue Zero. It's written all over your faces. If you and the Bakugan fought after that, he'd be too much."

"Shawn…"

"You guys have done enough. So now…let Verias and I have a shot at this monster!"

Maximus scoffed. "Picking on the weak you say? Ha. Sounds like you're selling you and your friends short there. You really think you have a chance against me and Goblinball?"

"We won't know, but if Luke and the others managed somehow, I don't see how I can't."

"Well said for me." Verias said.

Goblinball floated besides his partner. "Hmph, sounds like a pushover for cover."

"He's right. That's too risky Shawn." Esther argued. "We can still fight, you know that."

Without looking, Shawn replied. "Maybe…but did you look at yourselves?" When he said they, they all saw the wears and tears in their clothing. They looked battered, exhausted, and not to mention famished. The Bakugan also were out of shape, even if they managed to get out of the messes from before. "Verias and I are probably the only ones who still have health to spare. Please guys, if you have to intervene, then that's up to you."

Luke stepped forward in immediate objection. "Wait, Shawn! I get where you're going, but what if you…"

"Luke."

The Aquos battler went wide-eyed at his best friend's back.

"I had faith that you would see yourself anew at some point. When I heard how you took down Xander and Ariella with Abis Omega alone, you can imagine how impressed as a friend I was. So now I think it's your turn to show a little faith in someone else, don't you think?" He looked back, giving him a reassured smile.

"Shawn…" Luke was at a loss for how to approach his best friend. By all means, he would rather fight with him than see him go at it alone. But he had to think about Shawn's own decisions. _"Sometimes the people around you are affected by the choices made by others, more than themselves."_ The conversation he had with Esther rung in his head, making him think of Shawn's side of the story. _'Shawn…you're still looking out for me, even after…'_

A short while passed before Luke took a deep breath. He looked back at Shawn, this time a smile creeping on his face. "Yes." He nodded. "Alright Shawn. You can do this…I have faith in you, too."

Shawn's smirk widened as he faced Maximus. "Well then…we won't let you down! Let's go, Maximus!"

Maximus smirked. "This should be entertaining."

 _ **Maximus: 100% Shawn: 100%**_

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Maggie worried.

"As do I." Jade admitted. "But if we dawdle too long, the opening in the portal will expire. We'll have to respect Shawn's stalemate for now…and hope for the best."

Luke remained steadfast with Abis Omega open on his shoulder, which is a first for him because he wasn't usually perched on Luke's shoulder before. Luke had a worried look, but inside, he knew not to doubt his best friend; someone who was more capable than him, as he would admit now.

"Shawn…"

Verias' words made him nod. "I know…let's give them the time they need."

"What's the matter? A shaky start already?" Maximus taunted. "Then allow me, Gate Card set!" He threw the Gate Card outwards, which faded into a dark purple energy wave across the ground. "Bakugan…brawl!" He threw his Goblinball out. "Goblinball, stand!"

Summoned forth in a powerful purple light, a pair of wings spread, and out came Goblinball as his massive mouth opened wide for a distorted roar.

"Here we go…Bakugan, brawl! Haos Verias, stand!" In a yellow light, a white figure jumped to the air. It waited a few seconds before it shot down, making the ground shake as it landed on a knee. With staff up, Verias' eyes glared with a passion at his foe.

 **Goblinball: 500 Verias: 350**

Verias stood and twirled his staff overhead, though Goblinball was unamused. "Heh, what a fool." He mocked.

"My thoughts exactly." Maximus taunted. _'I would've preferred to handle them the way I normally would, playing around with them to see what they have to offer, but Riaan wouldn't be too thrilled if I didn't go all out and stop them here and now. Oh well, guess if I just need to occupy, that's all the reason I need.'_

Without hesitation, Shawn made the first move. "Ability activate, **Verias Siba!** " Verias twirled his staff again, making yellow flames like a wheel that generated before throwing it at Goblinball.

 **Goblinball: 500 Verias: 350 (+200) = 550**

Verias closed in, but Maximus wasn't going to have it. "Ability activate, **Irate Eye!** " Goblinball's iris glowed bright purple before expelling a dark purple blast that traveled across the ground at the incoming ape, draining his power back to **350**. The dark beam enveloped Verias' staff, sending it flying elsewhere while Verias jumped to the side.

"There's no getting away from me!" Goblinball turned his head, making the dark purple laser arch and trace Verias' path. Getting out of shock, Verias rolled along the ground to his feet, jumping off to the side in a slide. The laser still followed, and thus he jumped into the air, avoiding it completely. Overhead, he glared down as he gripped his staff in midair.

"Ability activate…" Goblinball looked up, seeing a somersaulting blur with a yellow staff coming down on him. Verias roared as he staff hit a clean mark on the head, causing a thud to echo as small airwaves revolved about. " **Siba Feral!** " Shawn echoed.

 **Goblinball: 500 (-200) = 300 Verias: 350 (+200) = 550**

Verias twirled his staff left and right, striking Goblinball from side to side without any room to defend. With each swing, it faltered him a bit, before at last raising his staff overhead and giving one loud rupture through the air, making Goblinball falter backwards.

Maximus scoffed. "Not a bad transition." As he said that, Goblinball got steady again.

Verias held his staff tight, his clutch firm and tight. _'We can't give them room to rest. Their strength is still greater!'_ He put his staff into his jaws, allowing his arms free motion to trample over the ground ahead. _'Need to hit hard and quick!'_

Maximus smirked at the opportunity at hand. "Stay still! Ability activate, **Darkus Impact!** " Goblinball's wings spread as his mouth widened. The sclera shortened as dark energy generated into a dark hemisphere. Once compressed, the sphere dilated before shooting with high dark pressure at Verias. Verias' eyes widened and was forced to a stop on two feet, putting his staff in hands and bunting to hold the attack. The beam made impact with his staff, but it was so strong that it was easily shoving him backwards across the landscape.

 **Goblinball: 300 (+300) = 600 Verias: 550**

"Gnnngh!" Verias grunted as was trying to hand in there, but he was struggling incredulously. _'Must resist…c'mon…must…resisit…!'_

"Verias!" Shawn snapped. "Hang in there!"

Maximus chuckled in amusement. "Your little encouragement is foolhardy at best. Why drag on?"

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to get what we're trying to do. We're not here to follow the rules _you_ played when they only benefit yourself. That's selfishness itself."

"So? You're assuming I'm selfish?"

"I never said about you directly…" He held up his yellow Bakumeter. "Ability activate, **Haos Drain!** " Verias' gem glowed and he stopped bunkering. He leaned forward into blast wave and shot a bright beam from the gem. His beam may not have been enough to overpower, but enough to bisect the dark blast around him.

 **Goblinball: 600 Verias: 550 (+200) = 750**

Verias roared as he kept leaning forward, holding his unstable ground as the attack kept pushing, until finally Goblinball stopped, allowing a stalemate between them.

"I still don't see how you find your actions so noble, when really it's a big foolhardy mess." Maximus said.

"Those are your words, not mine." Shawn countered. "I never said anything about my actions."

Maximus sneered. "Hah! Big deal. As far as I'm concerned you and your friends are never getting off this planet _alive_!"

"Don't count us down just yet." Shawn said. To prove his point, Verias spread his legs and lunged ahead. He slammed his staff into Goblinball, whacking him away.

"Oh, I never said that either." Maximus taunted. "Look who's putting words into my mouth now. Ability activate, **Shadow Snatch!** "

Verias landed on the ground, yet when he tried to move again, something clung to his legs. "Huh…?" Looking down, his eyes caught wind of a black shadow with tendrils clinging to him. It made it almost impossible to move.

 **Goblinball: 600 (+200) = 800 Verias: 750 (-200) = 550**

"Hold still." Goblinball aimed. "This'll only hurt a lot…"

"Ability activate, **Darkus Force!** " Goblinball opened his maw again, but this time bright purple instead of dark purple eroded to a compressed hemisphere. He fired yet another earthshaking blast that shot at Verias.

 **Goblinball: 800 (+300) = 1100 Verias: 550**

"Crap! This is bad!" Shuji yelled. He and everyone else watched the blast shoot right at Verias, who wasn't able to move still.

"Get out of there!" Maggie worried.

Esther's eyes narrowed. "He can't. He's trapped completely."

Luke wanted to worry as well. Scratch that, he was worrying. Quite badly at that. His fists balled tightly as his teeth gritted. He remembered Shawn about him having not to worry and have faith, and he was really trying, but with something like this weighing him down, he didn't have much of a choice. _'Shawn…'_ Suddenly another thought ran into his head.

" _You're a nutcase…but we know loyalty when we feel it, right?"_

Shawn's words from earlier rung his head like a bell. He wasn't wrong. He was deeply loyal to Riaan until the betrayal, and he renewed his loyalty with Abis Omega. If Shawn came back for him and him alone, then he must be sure of himself. His brows furrowed, but out of resolution.

Shawn looked back to see what the others were thinking, and he saw many worried faces. However, amongst them, he was relieved to see Luke withholding doubt. It made a grin show as he turned back ahead. "Verias!"

The Haos Bakugan stopped his struggling and looked back at Shawn. Shawn remained calm and nodded, leaving Verias to stop his struggling and look forward, giving a roar at the incoming attack.

"Yeah, I knew you would be alright. Now let's turn this around!" Shawn declared. "Ability activate, **Caroline Protector!** " Verias stuck his staff out and started to twirl again, this time not for offense, but defense. The dark beam finally closed in, but it spun into the edges of the wheel being made.

"What's this?" Maximus questioned.

Shawn pointed forward. "Alright, you know what to do!"

"With pleasure!" Using his torso rather than his legs, Verias swing the wheel at Goblinball, sending the energy surrounding the edges of it in a slim beam dead ahead. Goblinball was in shock as his attack was launched back, and shocking enough, he was struck square in the face, enveloping him in a powerful smoke cloud.

 **Goblinball: 1100 (-300 -300) = 500 Verias: 550**

"You bounced back my ability!" Maximus outraged. He watched as Goblinball fell out of the smoke, waning away in angst. "We're not done here." Maximus sniped. "Gate Card, open! Element Merge!" Down below, the Gate Card showed itself. Verias' body was radiating energy waves that went up and arched over onto Goblinball, transferring power that made him wane.

 **Goblinball: 500 (+200) = 700 Verias: 550 (-200) = 350**

Verias could still feel his power drain, but he shakily turned his head back towards Shawn. He looked willing, and to that Shawn nodded. "Ability activate, **Pillar Shaker!** " Verias raised his staff high overhead, giving a loud roar before plunging the end into the Gate Card. A pillar of light was summoned, shaking the ground incredulously. The massive pillar's density made the card crack once, then a few more times, until ultimately it broke apart. The pieces and light scattered past Goblinball, causing him to cover up and hiss.

 **Goblinball: 700 (-200 -200) = 300 Verias: 350 (+200) = 550**

The light was so blinding to Goblinball's eye that he was to close his mouth to shield himself. Within the light, some black dot began to expand, until it crashed in the beast's forehead. The impact was from a staff, and the shock made Goblinball falter back and roar. He morphed into ball form, dropping besides Maximus, who by no means seemed fazed.

 _ **Maximus: 50%**_

Most of everyone cheered, especially those who doubted him. Amongst them, Luke seemed the most relieved. Shawn remained focused as Verias went back to ball form and caught in his hand.

"Not bad." Maximus said. "A nice easy warmup. So now you ready to get serious?"

Shawn didn't fell for the taunt as he frowned. "I could ask you the same thing. Gate Card, set!" He threw a Gate Card out next, in which it faded into a yellow shockwave across the ground. "Bakugan, brawl!" He threw Verias again, who arose with a loud roar.

Maximus chuckled. _'All we need is to make them stand there a little longer and that'll be that. Won't be long now until Riaan and the others come around. Until then, guess we'll be taking credit.'_ He threw Goblinball in. "Bakugan, brawl! Goblinball, stand!" In a dark light, Goblinball arose again, roaring out at their foe.

 **Goblinball: 500 Shawn: 350**

"You're wasting your own breaths!" Maximus retorted. "Ability, activate! **Shadow Snatch!** " Goblinball remained motionless as the shadow beneath him darkened. It stretched towards Verias, eroding off the ground into tendrils to constrict him.

Shawn showed another ability. "Double ability, activate! **Heaven Solace** , plus **Haos Drain!** " Verias remained motionless as well as an enigmatic bright light casted down around him, twinkling sparkles that made the shadows burn away.

Maximus grunted in annoyance. "Good play."

As Verias' power level went up to **550** , the gem on his forehead shined brightly within the angelic light. The sparkles around him flared as a bright beam was fired through the light wall, but Goblinball was smart enough to follow instincts. Using his wings to flap, the gust he created throw off the beam, making it arch around and blow up in the fields behind Maximus. Even as light erupted behind, it served to darken Maximus and his creepy smile.

"They're strong." Verias marveled.

"Took you this long?" Maximus scoffed. "Even if you somehow manage d to surpass me, there's still no way you're getting out of here."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Shawn looked back at everyone. "Everyone to the Trailer, now!"

Jase nodded. "Alright. We're counting on you." He turned away. "Let's go."

"Right!" Everyone followed.

Maximus faced the group heading out. "Nice try, but like I said, you're not getting away!" He threw something skywards. "Come, Bakugan Trap! Darkus Fortress!" In a bright purple light, Darkus Fortress slowly eroded down beside Goblinball, guns and cannons aimed at Verias.

 **Goblinball: 500 Verias: 550**

 **Fortress: 400**

"Ability activate, **Photon Rain!** " Fortress' rectangular shoulders propped open, angling upwards along with the cannons for arms. Once ready, many bright purple beams shot skywards, rising so high they were gone. Moments later, a glint could be seen, and afterwards dozens of purple lasers fell like rain heading right for the group making their break.

Shawn noticed the trajectory and snapped back around. "Guys! Above you!"

Luke stopped in his tracks. "What?!" He heard the sound of whistling from above, getting his attention. "Wait…what's that?!" The dozens of spears came down above their heads, alarming them all in deep shock.

Maggie gasped. "W-wait! What's happening?!"

"Everyone take cover, now!" Jase hurried over in between the others, where Maggie hurriedly squeezed his torso. Shuji fell on his bottom from shock; Esther and Luke both looked shocked skywards before a spear of purple closed, in, making everything bright.

 _ **FWOOSH!**_

They all waited for impact, but the strangest thing was that it never came. Instead, a shadow loomed over them, couple by the sound of thudding to what seemed like a fan. In question, they all looked up, but showed nothing but shock.

A staff twirled so fast as Verias tried to hold his own. His staff was like a propeller that blocked as many falling lasers as possible. It was tough and harsh for him, but he hovered over protectively.

"Verias?" Jase gasped.

"You guys alright?!" Shawn shouted ahead. "Get going! We can't hold them off forever!"

Jase was questionable at first, but he chose to disregard them for the nod he gave back. "Alright, let's hurry!" They all rushed as fast as possible yet again, with Verias trying his best to apply cover. They all followed Jase to the Trailer, getting up the ladder to reach the top.

Meanwhile, Verias wasn't holding up so well as his power level dropped to **350**. He grunted as a few shots bypassed his staff and burst in the ground beneath him.

Maximus couldn't hold in his chuckle. "Too easy."

Verias grunted over and over, unable to hold himself together. One laser finally struck his shoulder, making him gawk and lose momentum for more to shower down and pelt like endless streams of hail. His screams echoed as dust raged in his spot.

"Verias!" Shawn exclaimed. He faced back towards Maximus with disgust. "Hasn't anybody to focus on the main enemy?"

"True, but isn't it also a fact that diversions are the easiest way to throw off an enemy? You know what they say, all's fair in love and war."

"Maximus, why are you doing this? Don't you know what'll happen if you somehow succeed?" Shawn inquired as Verias shakily got up behind him. "We both know that Riaan is up to something. You even stole Bakugan from New Vestroia to fulfill your desires, but you aren't making them clear for us to understand."

Maximus frowned. "Whoever said I was easy to read anyway?"

"Maybe not, but I can tell one thing."

"And what's that?"

"It's that this is all somehow just for you. You go out this whole way, and you're not even concerned that Riaan or your team might turn on you?"

Maximus sneered. "Hmmm…you know, I have to admit something. You _do_ bring up a valid point. Why _am_ I doing this? Could it be that I have nothing better to do? Is that a good enough reason? Or…" his face beneath his bangs grew increasingly darker. "Is it because I am destined to be a winner as such?"

"What?" Shawn angrily inquired. "What are you saying?"

"You see, that's the thing. Why bother having to figure others out when the most important thing is to know your own state of mind? You talk as though selflessness is an asset, when in reality it derives you from yourself. And if you can't focus on your own being, you're not at full capability for battle." He clutched his fists hard, making the fabric clutch with it. "And that's exactly what I saw just now. Your heroic deeds just make me sick, and that's why I'm doing this now. I'm going to shame what a worthless zero that's trying to be the big hero!"

"He's gone mad…" Verias said.

Shawn's brow furrowed. _'Is he really willing to turn our strengths into our weakness…?'_

"Now, enough games! It's time we end this! Ability, activate! **Proton Mars!** " Fortress aimed all its cannons and aimed with gusto. Once ready, several slots opened, and more cannons had purple energy gathering up, with its power growing to **600**. It fired many purple beams at Verias, who readied for a counter.

"Now, Shawn!"

"Right, ability activate! **Correlation of Darkus to Haos!** " Verias suddenly began to feel a powerful bright aura envelop his body, gaining him great strength. He twirled his staff, stopping all the beams flawlessly.

 **Goblinball: 500 Verias: 350 (+300) = 650**

 **Fortress: 600**

The purple beams kept firing, but Verias twirled his staff to no end as he raced at Fortress. He roared violently as he made one big leap, spinning in midair to stop another laser, then flipped to come down onto the walking tank.

Unknowingly, a smirk grew on Maximus' face. "Now this'll be fun. Goblinball!" At his command, Goblinball moved in front of the robot. "Ability activate, **Light Blinder!** "

As Verias came down, Goblinball's eye dilated before expelling a deep, searing purple light that made Verias roar. The glow around his body almost immediately faded as his power level went back to **350**. "This light…it's…GAAH!" With him distracted, a purple laser shot by Fortress, exploding in his face and sending him slamming into the ground.

"Verias. No!" Shawn covered up again, this time as the purple light eroded from Goblinball, making it hard to see.

Verias began to arise again, but he looked forward and found himself blinded. He put his bare hand forward to block, but the palm felt like it was burning. "Gnnaah! My…body…!"

"You like that? Light Blinder is a little trick that is especially potent to Haos Bakugan." Maximus sneered. "It not only does it nullify the opponent's ability, but any and all Haos Bakugan can't activate their abilities."

Shawn's eyes widened. "You mean…" he grunted in mental frustration. "We got hoodwinked from the start!"

"That's right. Now go!" Fortress aimed its guns at the down Verias. With Verias petrified by the ghost-like light, he wasn't able to see or feel anything. He was open for a purple blast to close in. When he finally registered it, he groggily turned ahead, with Shawn gasping as impact created a powerful smoke cloud. The rupture forced Shawn to cover up, but he was sent flying as well.

"Shawn!" Luke gasped.

Shawn thudded hard in the soft soil, groaning in pain. Verias went to ball form and plopped to his side, rolling to an end.

 _ **Shawn: 50%**_

Maximus' Bakugan returned to his hand, his smirk as evil as ever. "Too easy."

"Shawn!" Luke rushed to help him, but was held back by a tight trip. "Huh?! Esther?!"

"Luke, don't do it. You'll get yourself hurt." She warned.

Luke's brow furrowed at her. "I know that, but I…"

Jase looked up towards Shi'imon Hill, seeing its electrical field was making a large swirling mess with static along the sides. It crackled to no end. He looked back down, adjusting his glasses. "There isn't anymore time to wait. I'm afraid we can't hold reservations any longer."

"Jase!" Luke snapped.

"I'm sorry, but if the sun sets, we won't get home. We may not last the night with how things are right now. We can't let Shawn's efforts be in vain, it's time to go, Luke."

Luke knew Jase was right. This was their possibly only chance at getting home if not anywhere off his hellhole. But when he looked at Shawn, seeing him groan on the ground was like seeing a dog get pushed around by its terrible owner. It's like that, and then leaving it to die. And that was something Luke promised he would never let happen again. "…then go without me then." Luke bitterly sniped. "...it's not like you guys want me around anyway…"

"Luke…" Esther mournfully worried. She watched in shock as Luke jumped off the Trailer, rushing towards Shawn. "Luke-!"

Luke didn't listen, he charged on ahead, leaving the vehicle behind once again.

Jase sighed. "Some things never change I suppose." He turned away. "Esther, we're going!"

"R-right…" She looked back down, her worries showing as she watched Luke abandon their one shot home for his best friend. She didn't know what to feel, but deep down, something inside felt like she was doing the wrong. Even so, she chose not to fight it. With regret, she closed her eyes and went down the hatch, shutting it overhead.

Shawn grimaced as he tried to stand once more, all while Maximus was looking so nonchalant. He wasn't smirking, but the look on his face made it hard to tell he was not having some joy out of this. "Well would you look at that. Seems your cohorts are scampering off without you."

Shawn finally sat up. "That's kinda the idea."

"Hmph, how noble. You're gonna make me cry."

"Well It's good to know that you're not _completely_ heartless." Shawn was brought out of his retorts when he felt a hand reach down and grip his shoulder.

"Shawn!"

Turning around, Shawn looked up to see Luke. "Luke?"

"Well, well. Just the man I _really_ wanted to see." Maximus noted, watching from afar.

Luke reached down and offered a hand to get Shawn up. The Haos battler continued looking startled as he finally arose to his feet. He turned towards him in shock. "Luke…I thought you went with the others?"

Luke shook his head. "No. This just doesn't feel right."

"What does?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Shawn!" Luke snapped. "You know better than myself!"

"Luke…"

Luke took in a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh. "This…what you're doing…it's making me feel worse than what I already am. It's enough to know I resigned to what I did…but seeing you give yourself up like I did, it's…it's just not right, not when you didn't do anything wrong like I did!"

Shawn was surprised at Luke's insight. In a way, Luke's points were valid to where it left even himself surprised. He wanted to say more, but Luke continued.

"I'm not sure that you were aware, but I was connected to Luka at the time when he explained about Riaan. I heard it myself, you wouldn't go anywhere without me being there. Now I know I'm stupid, and I could be wrong…but wouldn't this be going back on that?" His brow furrowed as he looked directly into Shawn's eyes. "When I'm seeing you fight, it feels wrong, to me that is. But if I went back now, what then? I can't just wander about aimlessly like I always have. Esther said she would watch over me, but if she can't for some reason, who will? And who will I have that I can trust my life to?"

"Luke, really…"

Luke hung his head low. "I'm sorry I ran off, and I'm sorry that I haven't been the friend that I'm trying to be right now…" Once more, he faced him with resolution. "But I'm here now, Shawn. And no matter what anybody says, no matter how much they're going to hate me for what I did, Abis Omega and I both know we can't die, because there's much at stake now. Our worlds…and you, my best friend. My _only_ friend." A warm smile crossed Luke's face. "You're family Shawn, and I won't go anywhere or with anyone who isn't someone who's willing, trustworthy…and a much better person than what I am."

"Luke…" A grin pressed on his face.

"So Shawn…I trust you. And I always will for pieces that fall from my mistakes. And I'll stand here and watch, and see this through to the end with you…so matter what happens, I'll be there to see _you_ , because we can't win without trust in each other."

Upon Luke's closing, Abis Omega popped open on his shoulder. The two looked at each other and nodded, bringing them to Shawn and Verias. The two looked at each other then, and finally, a soft, warm smile crossed Shawn's lips. This time, it was Shawn who put a hand on Luke's shoulder, returning the smile he gave.

"You really are changing, aren't you?" he said. "I'm really proud of you, Luke. Remember that."

"I will."

"Alright then…let's see this through to the end, and try to survive here on. We'll manage somehow, right?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, we will."

On the Trailer, a video projection of them was being watched by everyone else. Maggie was sniffling like crazy while on the verge of tears. Shuji was wiping his face as fountains of tears spouted from the sight, as was Jelldon. Atchibee looked towards Esther, who had a proud smile on her face. It was hard to tell what Jase was feeling considering he had a blank face, but he looked down and adjusted his glasses, before activating the engine once more.

Shawn snickered. "I guess I felt a little guilty with how I didn't scold you sooner. Guess the blame isn't either of ours then." He looked towards Verias. "Verias, I trust you too. Thanks for being by my side…now are you ready?"

The simian Bakugan looked towards Shawn with a nod. "I trust you, too. I trust you guys as well. Thank you. We won't let you down."

"Sorry to break this touching scene, but are we done here?" Their moment was ruined with Maximus scorning from afar. "You know, you two really touched my heart just now, so how's about I show some gratitude? How's this, Gate Card set!" He threw the Gate Card out into the field, making a dark shockwave run through the land. "Enough talking! Bakugan, brawl! Goblinball, stand!" As the glow enveloped the Bakugan, he raised his arm. "And also, come! Darkus Fortress!"

In consecutive fashion, two purple lights arose beside one another. Goblinball growled, while the cannons on Fortress presented themselves.

"Now, combine, Goblinball!"

Goblinball's eyes glinted. "Yes, master." He maneuvered himself in front of Fortress, whose visor glistened. The abdominal cannon closed to allow Goblinball a way to back into said region, where his arms reached out. Fortress's arms maneuvered inwards, allowing open slots on the cannon arms to show. Goblinball inserted. Fortress' visor then glowed red, meaning the fusion was a success. Goblinball let out a loud roar as he moved the mechanical arms around, his power level at **900** Gs.

The wheels of the Trailer started moving again. "We're going!" Jase ordered. With in the other room fastening Keegan beneath the bunk's sheets, she returned to her station and they all proceeded. The climb up the hill started then on, with Luke and Shawn watching.

"There they go…" Luke sighed, knowing there was no turning back now. He looked at Shawn and smiled. "Alright, I'm here."

"Got it. But if he pulls out that Light Blinder ability, I'll be counting on you." He watched Luke nod and turned towards Verias. "Alright Verias, are you ready?"

"I am. I'll be counting on you as well."

"As will I. Now…" He grabbed him in midair. "Let's do just. Shawn Just! Bakugan…brawl!" He threw Verias out, who came out with a loud, primal roar of combat, arched forward like an angry ape.

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 900 Verias: 350**

"Go, Verias!" Shawn pointed the way to battle, and Verias used his staff as a poll as he charged right in for battle with all his might. He was moving so fast that he was like a blitz.

"Double ability, activate!" Maximus countered. " **Darkus Force** , plus **Proton Mars!** " Goblinball aimed the arm cannons and opened the shoulder cannons once more. The arm cannons charged energy for a dark blast, while the head and shoulder cannons unleashed bright purple blast wave. Their combined power climbed up to **1400**.

Verias kept charging into the incoming rays. "Not on our watch!"

"Ability, activate! **Caroline Protector!** " Shawn shouted. The ape-like Bakugan kept charging until he started shifting and sliding, twirling his staff to deflect and twirl about the beams coming at him. It strained him, but the reward outweighed the risks. With a loud, enforcing grunt, Verias let out one final roar of valiance before he pivoted and swung his staff, sending the combined dark and bright purple energy in a condensed beam at Goblinball directly, enveloping him in a powerful explosion of dust and smoke.

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 1400 (-300 -300 -200 -200) = 400 Verias: 350**

Goblinball's mechanical suit moved back out of the smoke cloud to get better visual. Within the smoke, however, a staff and a loud howl echoed, and the staff swung with great might into Goblinball's face again, forcing him to recoil the whole mechanism a few meters back again. "Graaah!" he yelled.

"Stand up and fight back!" Maximus roared. "Ability, activate! **Proton Mars!** " Goblinball readjusted and aimed the cannons down again. As his power level bumped up to **600** , Verias braced for impact.

"Verias!" Abis warned.

"I'll be okay!" he shouted back.

Goblinball open fired purple lasers with gusto, but at the last second, Verias jumped and evaded the blast wave, which made a bright purple glow beneath the ape when he got above. There, he raised his staff, bracing for a grand swing.

"Ability activate, **Verias Siba!** " Shawn shouted. Verias' staff lit up in a bright yellow energy and he slammed down on the head cannon of Fortress. The slam was so hard that the head turned down with static running along its long length.

"What?" Goblinball was shocked when the head cannon of Fortress burst out a purple eruption, close to the head actually. The ground erupted in a burst of purple that threw the mechanical beast onto its back, thudding loud with shockwaves running about. Maximus covered up at the shockwaves also tried to carry him off, but receded.

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 600 Verias: 350 (+200) = 550**

The spot where the eruption happened was so strong that a small opening to the underground world revealed itself. It was a roughly small space, but Verias landed on the other side with a leer at his adversaries. "You've terrorized enough of us as it is, now it's time to send you back to where you belong…down under!"

Inside the Trailer, Maggie was hanging onto her seat as much as possible. "Hurry, Colonel! The sun's setting!" she warned.

"I know!" he exclaimed back. "We'll be up there soon, I'm sure!" He drove the Trailer faster up the massive hill, though the ground's softness was far too much for the weight.

Once Goblinball got back up, he readied his cannons again and charged up. "Grrr! Double ability, activate! **Darkus Force** , plus **Darkus Impact!** " This time, from the many cannons, dark purple beams charged up around the arms, and Goblinball charged up his own mouth with a sphere of darkness. Once compressed, the attacks were all launched, rattling the already broken earth beneath as the sphere lead the path for the many beams to twist and follow in an uneven fashion.

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 600 (+300 +300) = 1200 Verias: 550**

Shawn inserted another ability. "Here we go! Fusion Ability, activate! **Lucifer Bow!** " Verias twirled his staff quickly as yellow energy made the wheel. Once it thickened, he got the staff out and used its end to prod into the wheel's bottom and took aim. Once ready, he reached into the wheel and energy strings made an arrow. Letting out a loud, violent roar, airwaves rippled as the strings were let go, shooting in a streamlined beam into the combined attacks. They both met in the center, creating a powerful blast wave that swirled dark and light together. It compressed into a ball of energy, and then expelled into a bright shockwave, knocking away both Bakugan and their partners.

"Shawn!" Luke shouted as he saw his best friend fall onto his back.

Maximus slammed onto his own back, but quickly recovered onto his elbows to glare at the fainting light. He reached out in anger. "That does it! I've had it! Ability, activate…"

Goblinball arose once more with Fortress, but the shoulders and the arms extended their cannons. Compressed spheres charging up hummed loud, alarming Shawn and Verias. "What now?!" Shawn exclaimed.

" **Crossfire!** "

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 600 (+300) = 900 Verias: 550 (-300) = 250**

Fortress' cannons let loose. In no consequential manner, the cannons unleashed purple beams in segmented, but still sporadic fashion. They exploded everywhere around Verias, with some erupting closely to Luke and Shawn.

Stray shots were fired elsewhere. Some went as far as the fields far out, exploding in bright bursts. Others were close to the hill. One in particular closed in on the Trailer, and its trajectory wasn't changing.

Luke gasped. "Guys, look out!"

But it was too late. The stray purple laser shot at the ground ahead of the Trailer's path, erupting in a bright purple blow. The others inside were shaken up incredulously, and the massive vehicle was slowly being turned over, creaking loudly as it nearly stood on its backside as a balance.

Maximus sneered menacingly. "Nice shot."

Verias gasped. "No! The others-GAH!" Verias covered up to avoid another hazardous blast that swallowed up the nearby area.

With everyone occupied, the Trailer, along with everyone else, screamed as the whole thing began to topple over, much to Luke's horror. "NOOO~!"

A white ball was thrown, and in a yellow light, four hands reached out ahead, enveloping the falling vehicle in a rainbow outline before fading in a bright light. The next instance, it appeared right-side up at the bottom of the hill, surprising everyone.

"What just…?" Luke looked startled, as was Shawn.

"It was saved? How?!" Abis exclaimed.

Maximus was also surprised. "What in the world…?" He looked over, seeing the answer in honest shock. "Huh…you~!" he sniped.

Shawn and Luke looked over, seeing an old face frown by their side. Luka stood with Alto Brontes towering above, ready, aiming, and is willing to unleash. "Luka?!" Luke exclaimed.

"Is everyone alright?" He looked around, seeing that everyone was in one piece. "And the others inside?"

Inside the Trailer, Maggie had eyes shut and hand covering her head. She shook like a mad dog, but when she realized she wasn't falling, she popped her eyes open and looked around. "Huh?" She and the others looked at each other confusedly. "Wait, but I thought we were…"

Esther looked up at the monitor, seeing what happened. She gasped in shock when she saw Luka's back onscreen. "Everyone, take a look! Isn't that…?"

Shuji gasped next. "Huh?!"

"That's…" Fly Beetle paused. "Luka!"

"But how did he get here so quick?" Atmos inquired.

Jase narrowed his eyes. "It must be from the battle energy. It isn't that hard to feel, even from a distance…but still…"

"I trust that you're holding up." Luka said as he walked past Luke and Shawn. "The energy around here was so massive that it was hard _not_ to miss it." He shot a glance at Luke, and the Aquos battler glared at him with an uncertain gaze. Luka turned ahead without care. "I see you're still alive." He said dryly.

Luke and Abis Omega remained silent. They both held their tongues from the intimidation the other Haos battler gave.

Verias uncovered himself and looked over his shoulder. "Huh? Luka? Alto Brontes? You both made it!" He suddenly gasped, realizing he was distracted. Another purple blast exploded close to his feet, kicking up dust and dirt that sent Verias onto his side.

"Verias!" Shawn exclaimed.

Maximus smirked. "Oh, would you look at that? You had your guard down." He noted. "Well since both of you are here, might as well kill two birds with one stone. Ability activate, **Light Blinder!** " Goblinball expelled a dark, eerie light that eroded from his clear. It reached out towards Verias, who was still trying to stand. His fur was steaming as the light shined on him, making him scream in pain.

Shawn grunted in annoyance. "You…!"

Maximus sneered. "So what now?"

Luka interjected with an ability card. "Ability, activate! **Shining Nightmare!** " Alto Brontes jumped high into the air, where his mighty legs folded as he twisted down with the axes onto Goblinball and Fortress alike. A streak of yellow followed as the downward slash occurred.

Maximus grunted at the noteworthy distraction. "Ignorant pest! Ability, activate! **Shadow Crunch!** " Goblinball's seething light was forced to shut off as the canines around his mouth glowed bright purple. When Brontes came down, the mouth clamped shut on the axes, shattering them like glass. A shockwave emitted from the point of impact, stretching across the battlefield and Gate Card.

With himself so close and on a n knee, Brontes looked up to see guns pointing at him. "Hasn't anybody told you that pointing is rude?" he mocked.

"So is a fool intervening in a battle." Goblinball taunted.

"Shadow Crunch prevents you from opening your Gate Card, so no use trying to hope for a second miracle." Maximus taunted. "Ability activate, **Darkus Slave!** "

All the cannons let loose volleys of bright purple bullets that Brontes was forced o jump back to dodge. He landed in front of the hole, where he was forced to jump again and flip about trying to find room while Goblinball kept firing.

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 600 Verias: 250/Alto Brontes: 600 (-400) = 200**

"Hurry, attack while Brontes has him distracted!" Luka ordered Shawn.

Shawn ignored the rudeness exhibited and nodded. "Alright…Verias!"

The Haos Bakugan shakily got back up, hearing his call. "I'm…here Shawn!"

"Good. Then let's go! Double ability, activate! **Verias Siba** , plus **Siba Feral!** " Verias began another charge, with the twirling staff creating another spinning blitz that he whirled around. He lunged dead ahead while Goblinball was firing, getting a blow to the arm in.

"GRAH!" The mechanical suit he was in staggered backwards. "What? Oof!" Goblinball was struck again by the assault, which kept bashing him left, and then right. Verias wasn't letting up as he used all his might against the superior Bakugan.

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 600 (-200) = 400 Verias: 250 (+200 +200) = 650/Alto Brontes: 200**

With one more harsh swing, Verias unleashed all his might to send the mechanical suit once again into the earth. The land shook once more as Maximus was forced to cover up.

"Ability, activate! **Shining Nightmare!** " Luka exclaimed. Brontes went down since the attack stopped firing, and this time with nothing holding him back, the shimmering axes shined yet again, unleashing streaks that exploded upon impact. Within the smoke cloud, Brontes jumped back, standing right besides Verias.

"Did we get him?" Luke questioned.

A moment of silence fell, one that was only filled by the roaring smoke fading. When it faded, a silhouette was seen inside with a red visor and glowing dark iris beneath. They all gasped as the smoke and dust dissipated by the roar of Goblinball.

"ENOUGH!" Maximus outraged. "I've had all I can take! Now it's time to shut you all down! Starting with you!" He referred to Luka as he pulled out an ability. "Ability activate, **Light Blinder!** " Goblinball opened his mouth wider again, this time aiming the light at Brontes. The dark light radiated as the Bakugan was forced to cover up, yelping in pain.

Luka narrowed his eyes. "Damn you…!"

"This has gone on long enough! Time to set with the sun! Ability activate… **Phantom-X!** " A bright purple core appeared in front of Goblinball, which glimmered once before it expelled purple chords from the center. They quickly gathered and constricted the whole body, making Goblinball ground as his irises dilated.

"It's the forbidden card." Shawn grunted. Beside him, Luke and Luka braced in worry as Verias held his staff in resistance.

Once ready, Maximus pointed forward. "And so…go forth, Goblinball! End this!"

"GRRAAAHH!" Goblinball unleashed a powerful, shrilling shriek as dark shockwaves eroded off the ground. Bits of the damp earth picked up pieces that went at Verias and Brontes; the latter unable to defend from the Light Blinder from before. The attack eroded intense, dark, violet, and menacing magenta energy from his whole body in all directions. The shrilling energy made his body look darker as the energy swallowed up Verias and Brontes, forcing both to scream as the dark energy was like a cold wave that tried to freeze them over.

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 400 Verias: 650 (-500) = 150/Alto Brontes: 600 (-500) = 100**

"Oh no!" Luke exclaimed.

"This feeling…" Abis Omega muttered. "The air, it's getting colder by the second…"

Verias and Alto Brontes grunted as they could feel the dark force trying to paralyze them. It was unnerving to where it was enjoyable for Maximus to watch. He chuckled maliciously as he saw their anguish, and he was savoring it through the quaking airspace. Even in the darkness, he was nothing but a silhouette himself with devil horns.

"Verias!" Shawn exclaimed.

Verias could feel his power drain as he stopped moving. He laid on the ground, practically out of capable strength. He laid there motionless and without reason, and as he did, a small thought came to his mind. _'Shawn…'_ For the briefest of moments, he was beginning to think back to how he met Shawn. It wasn't anything unnatural, but at the same time convenient. He was one of the fortunate Bakugan at the time when he saw Jase and Shawn meet for the first time. There wasn't any grassland where he and Atmos were; and even then they didn't know each other at all. They were curious and happened to meet the two, and immediately they answered questions. _'We've made it this far…'_ He recollected the time he and Abis trained together that night, with their masters also reestablishing themselves. _'Been through a lot of tough battles…and even now…'_ His fists started to ball tight as he thought of the hardships he and Shawn had to go through, and how loyal of a friend he was. _'I…no-we, won't lose! Not like this!'_ It felt like defying gravity, but every nerve in his body told him to get up. It was harder than getting out of bed. It was like saying yes and no at the same time, but like the day to come, eventually one had to get up. Strained as he was, Verias began to trudge through the darkness, growling low as he closed in on the void's dark center. "We won't…lose to decrepit sous like you! Not like this!" he roared. "DO YOU HEAR _US_?!" He let out another shrilling roar of fortitude. He charged into the dark waves with all his might, his staff held like a bat to the side as he charged with all his might.

Maximus' amusement was far from evident. "Is he nuts?"

"What's your Bakugan doing?!" Luka exclaimed.

Shawn looked on with shock as he watched Verias take leaps into the darkness, going with fortitude. He roared with empowering might, which made a small and confident grin show. "Doing what Luke made an example of. Giving it our all!"

"Shawn…" Luke muttered.

As Verias roared on through the shrieking darkness, he brought his staff back. "Time we end this here! We've got a purpose to uphold, and those who stand before us…will understand our resolve!" He roared onwards again, howling like an ape as the staff's dark end began to glow a sparkling light aura. It was lighting up on its own, creating a trail of yellow sparkles that followed.

"What's this?!" Maximus exclaimed. "Wait, no, it can't be…!"

Shawn noticed that his Bakumeter began to glow, and when he looked down, he saw something surprising. The power level was slowly cranking up as **150** went to **151** … **153** … **156** … **158** … **160** …and it kept climbing. "Verias…" As the Bakumeter was reading the steady climb, an ability card showed itself, surprising him again. "An ability?" He looked ahead, seeing Verias running forward with nothing to hold back against Goblinball. With understanding, he furrowed his brow and focused. "Then let's end this! Go, Verias!"

Verias let loose a loud roar that shook the air around him, the light around his staff shining bright like a star.

"No, stay away!" Maximus roared. "You don't even…!"

"Ability activate… **Prime Mistral!** " Verias roared loudly as he charged full on into the dark silhouette. He closed in with everything he had and more.

"Goblinball, move now! That's an order!" Maximus exclaimed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but at the same time, he couldn't take any chances. But Goblinball wasn't going anywhere, not while the mechanism around him was still too heavy to maneuver. He could only grit his teeth as Verias came in with everything he had.

Goblinball was unable to respond. He was fighting Verias with everything he had, but to his surprise and horror, the light he was seeing closed in on his body, and he had a horrified look as the warmth of the light counteracted the shrilling cold. It was burning, and Verias came in with a loud battle cry that could shake the earth as the staff swung into his face directly, making a vibrant shockwave of rippling light and sparkles scatter in all directions.

 **Goblinball/Fortress: 400 (-200) = 200 Verias: 200 (+300) = 500/Alto Brontes: 100**

The air roared like a jet engine as Goblinball's eye shrunk from the pure light he was hammered with. The Darkus Bakugan let out a loud, maniacal howl of anguish as the light enveloped him, making his and Fortress' figures become silhouettes that faded into the enclosing light. All the darkness in the area and surrounding Alto Brontes faded, and he sat up as everyone had a shocked expression on their faces as the twinkling light was like a star.

When the light faded, Goblinball and Fortress were in ball forms in front of Maximus.

 _ **Maximus: 0%**_

Verias spread his feet apart, raising his staff high as he unleashed a battle cry that went through the whole area, shivering spines if possible.

"Woah…" Maggie muttered.

"Yeah. Whoa…" Shuji muttered.

Esther watched with the same stupefied look on her face. _'Those looks on their faces. They look like…'_ She thought of when Luke and Abis saved her, them rising up from depths again after handling those two abilities. A smile crept onto her face. _'Luke…'_

"Shawn!" Luke smiled wide. "You…"

Shawn looked back at his best friend, grinning as well. "I think you mean _we_ , Luke." He looked back towards Verias, seeing as how he was looking at Shawn approvingly. He looked down at his Bakumeter again, seeing the results of the victory.

 **Verias: 400**

"And Verias also powered up too." Abis remarked. "Well this sure as hell been a day."

Verias went back to ball form, grabbed by Shawn. Alto Brontes, however, got back up without changing back. Luka looked at Shawn, giving him a blank look, one that Shawn also returned.

"Luka…thank you for the save." He said.

The other Haos battler looked back ahead. "Don't mention it. We just needed an opening. One of us had to take it that is. If it weren't us who took that ability, it'd be you. Either way, doesn't change what would happen."

Shawn smirked. "Alright, don't jinx it."

Maximus got to a knee as he looked down at his defeated Bakugan. He looked distraught, as he wasn't putting his hood up. His sharp dark eyes were dilating as he was still processing his defeat.

"Maximus." A voice overhead called.

Maximus' head jerked upon shock. Luke and everyone within earshot could hear. "That voice…" he gasped.

"Hmph! I knew you couldn't live up to the task." A snobbish feminine voice said. "Worthless."

"Undoubtedly. Not even I needed to foresee such circumstances." Another feminine voice said.

"Typical. What a shame, truly." A masculine voice pitied.

All eyes went towards the setting sun. Behind Maximus as he looked forward in shock, seven figures appeared and had their backs illuminated by the bright radiance of the setting sun; one of the figures being a certain mastermind who had arms folded with a frown.

Luka's eyes narrowed in disgust. "You…!"

Luke gasped as his eyes fixated on a certain someone amongst the crowd. The person who he locked eyes with had a cold stare that was less than welcoming. "M-Master…" he stuttered. "M-M…Master Riaan…?"

Riaan looked at Luke, but offered nothing to speak of, not even for a moment.

Shawn stepped forward. "You."

Watching from the Trailer, Maggie leaned over her chair as everyone else had surprise. "You're kidding! You mean _he's_ here?!"

Jelldon shivered in his ball form. "Uh…"

Jase glared in disgust. "I see…so it's come to this then…"

Shuji gritted his teeth in frustration. The others were unsure o what was to come, but Esther looked ahead with uncertainty of her own as she confirmed who it was. "Riaan."

Maximus looked over his shoulder as Riaan stood with the six superiors gathered. "You've got some timing there." He meekly remarked. "I was wondering whether you were-"

"Silence, Maximus." Cyrus barked. "You've failed. Do not think so humbly to where you can say what you want."

Maximus growled angrily like a mad dog.

"Now…kneel."

Maximus looked back in shock. "Are you serious?!"

"NOW!"

Maximus almost jerked from the shock Cyrus was making him feel. Out of pity and slight shame, the Darkus battler begrudgingly followed orders and knelt before Hades Pillars. As winds picked up a little, his hood flipped back on his head on its own. It was like a spirit was straining his dignity, what's left of it that is.

Hades Pillars followed Riaan as he led them pass the shamed Maximus. As they passed, Zion spoke up. "If you raise your head from there, there'll be less of you think badly of." He spited without looking. He stopped with the others as they glared at Shawn, Luka, and Luke from the opposite side of the hole. Riaan looked at the group with upholding modesty.

"Well now, it would seem that the weight of responsibility is but too high for those who cannot bear its weight on their shoulders. A sign that one's will was too weak to fulfill such a deed." He said. "Maximus, do take in part how your efforts were of honest efforts, but the fact that you could not succeed in the end results in us stepping in to deal with the mess that _you_ have made. There are no words needed here on for you, until _after_ dealing with this accordingly."

Maximus gritted his teeth as he bowed towards the hills, the sun's raise no longer on his face and at his forehead.

"Now then, to what do I owe myself and Hades Pillars the pleasure of meeting here?" He looked towards Luke and the others, seeing as how they were in one piece and glaring daggers.

Luke stepped forward. "Master Riaan…" He lowered his head, showing shame. "Why…?"

Riaan swiped his arm for dramatic effect. "Someone like you who knows nothing of how the world works isn't meaning to be solved for someone like you. Someone who was resigned from seeing things so clearly because of his lavish lifestyle."

"Master…" Luke could feel the bitterness in his words. This was Riaan alright, the real Riaan. It wasn't easy to accept, but he knew that this wasn't the man he wanted to find.

Shawn stepped up with a hand to his hip. "That's a pretty lowly thing to say about your own student."

Riaan looked towards him. "Shawn. Heh, you always were a more prominent student than Luke. Unlike him, _you_ had capabilities of understanding and evolving."

"Oh yeah? Well so did Luke, yet you didn't address him as such like you are to me. I don't do favorites, pal."

"Mind your own tongue, fool!" Lucia sniped. "The great Riaan does not appreciate being addressed as such."

Riaan raised a hand of calm. "Now Lucia, at ease." She backed off with a graceful bow, and he turned back towards Shawn. "You all surprise me. I was beginning to wonder if you wouldn't make it this far in the day. But I'm admittedly surprised. You six have indeed surprised me, ever since we've met on New Vestroia. To think that one foolish mistake Cesar has made went this far into trouble."

"Don't blame Cesar for this you scum!" Luka sneered. "This all started because of you."

He looked towards Luka. "Though it may be the case, that dimensional distortion was not on my account. For Luke, Shawn, and a few others to be swept up in my transportation at such times is sheer coincidence."

Luke stepped forward. "But that doesn't change what happened now, did it? We got here and now we know who you _really_ are!" he accused. "You lied! Lied to me! Lied to all of us! How could be so…unchivalrous?"

Riaan closed his eyes. "To be honest, it wasn't my intention to bring you into this mess, Luke. I was hoping that I could at the very least see you back on Earth."

"For what? To give me lessons like I always asked for?" he questioned harshly. "That may have been the case, Master, but you lied about wanting to preserve our family!"

"It's not lying if I never spoken about it to begin with." He countered. "And by no means was I intentionally deceiving you. I was merely doing my job, and that was to make sure you were occupied in your stay, just like a good boy. And now you are saying that you are not content with that anymore?"

Luke lowered his head in shame. "Honestly, I wish I was…" His fists began to ball tight. "I really wish that I could believe everything right now that you said, that maybe you wanted to come home with us…" He looked back up, an intense look in his eyes. "But you know what, you never said 'home' clearly. I thought it was Earth, but really it was your own planet, Interacia. Tell me, is it true you intend to drain the life from all our words and combine them with this one? Don't deceive me this time!"

There was an intense silence that fell amongst them. As the portal kept fluctuating at the top of the hill from the sunlight growing weaker, Riaan and his group behind were giving cold stares. A hollow wind blew as the atmosphere around them flowed like a river as the planetary sky high above was bright.

Finally, Riaan broke the silence. "Seems I have once again been surprised by you, Luke. To first pick up a Bakugan, and now my ambitions; both are a grave sin I wish you were never introduced to."

Luka stepped forward. "Spare us your leisure. That's why you sent all those Bakugan at us, wasn't it? Even your own Luxtor."

"Regrettably so, but even now, I cannot afford to let this be for nothing." He raised a clutched fist. "I highly doubt any of you would understand the pain that I had to go through, when I was abandoned by _her_. The one who made ideals with me, and we chose this course together! And she took it all away from me…this is all retribution that's for the greater good of all Bakugan."

"…so then it's true." Luke scorned. "You…"

Cyrus stepped in. "Milord, shall we?"

Riaan glared forward. "See to it. These fools have wasted valued time and space. I will return to Project Armagedoid." He turned and walked backwards, standing right next to Maximus. "Fix this, that is an order."

"Master Riaan!" Luke snapped.

He looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry it's come to this, Luke. But this is for the good of all. I congratulate you for making it this far, especially for someone like you…but your road and everyone else's ends here. Goodbye." With that, Riaan teleported away, taking Maximus with him.

"Master, wait-!" Luke reached out, but a powerful light expelled shockwaves that roared through the atmosphere. Luke and everyone covered up from the abrupt shockwave. It forced so much wind that a pulsing beat rippled like water.

Seeing the shockwave head their way, Jase crouched. "Everybody get down now!"

They all did as told and crouched down behind their seats. The shockwaves reached the Trailer, shattering every bit of glass on it. It spread over everyone's heads as they braced, and thankfully they went soundly out of it. When they looked over as the shockwave subsided, however, six primitive shadows loomed in the view. Maggie was the first to peer, her shock so clear.

"What is it?" Shuji looked over, petrified the moment he saw and felt it.

Esther looked over, eyes glued to something that left her startled. On her shoulder, Atchibee gasped. "Wait, what is this…?"

"Far from good." Atmos grunted.

Luke slowly uncovered himself as shadows loomed over him as well. Abis looked up, gasping in shock. "Luke!"

"What?" He looked up, his eyes widening at the site afar. He, as well as Shawn and Verias, all had shock as they felt a strong, dark energy as six towering figures snarled in the sunset.

With it being so bright still from the sun's hue fading behind their backs, the six figures were hard to make out. But from what was seen, one was lizard-like, with another being serpentine with loopy tendrils. Another was amorphous and hunched over, with right beside being a massive scorpion. Lastly, the two hovering above looked like a bird-like creature and a massive insectoid with a humongous lower body. All of them had a menacing snarl, and below them, their battlers stood beside one another like the victory was already their own.

"This has gone on long enough for you." Cyrus said. "Your existence…is futile!"

All the Bakugan let loose another shrilled shriek, emitting another rippling shockwave across the atmosphere. Luke and the others covered up as they anchored down and managed to hold on, but a terrified look worked its way on Luke's face. "No…way…" he muttered.

Maggie shivered inside the Trailer. "D-does anyone feel that…?"

"I-I-I-I…uhhh~…" Jelldon's ball form balled as he shakily closed up beside his partner. "M-mommy!" he whined.

Shuji's teeth gritted harder than before. "This power…it's so…"

"Repulsive." Fly Beetle grunted. "Just what are they?"

"Our demise if we don't act fast." Jase noted. _'But what I wonder is if we have room? I can only surmise that answer.'_

Luke began to step back, shaken bad by the level of power. "This energy…" he thought back to his battle when he fought Megarus underwater. "It's…greater than that time!" Before he could make anymore comments or actions, he was cut off when an arm reached out in front of him.

"You guys, don't just stand there! Get to your ship if you want to live!"

Shawn looked over to see the culprit. "What? Luka?"

"Are you seriously thinking of-!" Verias was cut off as well.

"There isn't any time! These guys are dead serious trouble if you stay here!" Luke roared. "If you're feeling it, you know you won't stand a chance! These guys are far more powerful than Rogue Zero. Facing them is suicide!"

Luke gasped in shock as he stepped forward. "Wait, but what about you?!" Suddenly in front, Alto Brontes blocked him off.

"Awww, how precious, worrying about misfits like us." Brontes chimed.

Luka pulled out his sword, which glistened like a light saber. "We'll be fine! Trust me, we've been evading these guys for years! It's not like this'll be any different!"

Cyrus grunted amusingly. "Amusing." He stepped forward. "But orders are orders. Your presence along with everyone else has been nothing but a bother to our lord. Your boasting is just that. Now then…begone!" Above, the sharp-edged avian creature let out a menacing caw, its shoulder, like wings expanding for an attack.

Luka continued convincing. "Listen, you've only got about 2 minutes before that sun sets completely. If that goes, the portal is closed. Get there, now!"

"But, what…?" Luke's worry was erased when Shawn lowered his head.

"Luke…" he paused, giving him a look. "You know we have to."

"He's right." Verias insisted. "We can't talk, we have to go, now!"

Abis looked towards his partner, seeing the strain on his face. As much as it pained him as well, he knew it was best to keep quiet and recall what Luka wanted. He wanted to make sure as many survived as possible…even at the cost of himself. It was tough, but when he looked at Luke then, he saw the nod. "…okay then." He turned away. "Let's go…"

"Right."

They both started taking off, but before they got too far, Luke looked over his shoulder. _'Sorry, Luka.'_ As he and Shawn took off, suddenly a pair of feet came down, blocking them from their path.

"You're not going anywhere." Cyrus said.

A golden streak in a slash erupted, knocking the bird away to reveal Alto Brontes making room for them. "And we say otherwise, buddy." He scoffed. "HAHAHA!"

"Get going!" Luka shouted. "Now, Brontes!" Brontes jumped right over him, landing in front.

Zion reached out ahead of him. "Stop them!" On command, the serpentine creature behind him let out a low growl. From its looping tendrils on the side of its body, red static charged and shot around the Trailer. It burst along the ground, creating a powerful rupture that shook everyone inside.

"Gwaaah! Man! This is very bad!" Shuji exclaimed.

"You think?!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Well excu~se me!"

Esther tried to steady herself. "We need to go! The ground is gonna give in! Jase!"

"Already on it!" Already at his seat, the entire structure beginning to turn its wheels. "Everyone hang on!"

The Trailer began to move once again uphill, while everything behind was bursting from the discharging energy. Bits of the ground gave in and crumbled away, leaving a bare spot where the Trailer would've sunk if not for it moving uphill.

"Our ride!" Luke exclaimed.

Luka snapped his fingers, giving the order. Alto Brontes' eyes glowed bright, and Luke and Shawn teleported from their spots. The next instance, they were on all fours, holding onto the topside of the Trailer's railing.

"Huh? What the…?"

"That was sure quick!"

The Trailer kept climbing, and Luka watched for a moment before facing Hades Pillars. "Alright, let's go! Ability activate, **Atmosphere!** " Alto Brontes generated silver gyros with yellow saws that he sent at the enemy ahead of him.

Lucia stepped in front. "For the vanity of our grace Riaan. Ability activate, **Flash Fade**." The massive scorpion behind her aimed its one gigantic eye at the many spheres. A massive yellow light shined brightly, expelling an intense radiance that swallowed the gyros. They all faded, and the light enveloping Alto Brontes and Luka made them cover up.

"Now then…" Galilea turned her attention towards the ascending Trailer up the hill. " **Queen Riot!** "

The huge insectoid creature in the sky unleashed a shrilling cry as its hexagonal bottom unleashed barrages of green energy blasts at the moving vehicle. As the mechanism went on, its sides and parts of the hill were bombarded. Mounds of dirt exploded with green burst that nearly threw the vehicle off course. Everyone inside was hanging on for dear life, though topside, Luke and Shawn were ducking while hanging on the best they could.

"Not good at all!" Abis screamed.

Finally, Luke slipped on his hold and started falling backwards, creaming aimlessly.

"LUKE!" Shawn broke free of his hold and dove for Luke. As Luke got away, he reached out. Before he got too far out, he reached out, and Luke reached back as well.

"SHAWN!" He reached, managing to grab hold. With Shawn anchored on the railing on the far end, he held on while Luke was trailing behind, using his other hand to grip the edge of the Trailer.

The insectoid kept attacking, sending barrage after barrage, until finally, a glowing loop of light went at it like a saucer, hitting its side. It glared back, along with Galilea.

"That's enough! Your opponent is us!" Luka reminded. "Ability activate, **Wizard Proxy!** " Brontes moved his four arms in front and began to move them around. A yellow borealis began to erode between him and the massive insect, regaining power and straining the insect's senses.

Amina raised a dainty hand off to the side. "Rid of this mess already so I can enjoy a bubble bath. Ability activate, **Acid Whirl!** " The huge amorphous creature behind her groaned as its circular mouth faced the rising Trailer. Though far, it wasn't too far. A funnel of clear liquid launched from the mouth up towards the Trailer's path. It struck the ground beside it, corroding its plant life and making the earth indent. The small strays of the liquid sprayed against the wheel, corroding its roughness.

The whole vehicle began to swerve out of control. Its wheels with the front one starting to steam was beginning to make it hard for frontal traction. "Damnit! We're hit again!"

"Keep it steady, Colonel, we're almost there!" Esther exclaimed. She then heard the sound of a gaping monster outside. She looked out, gasping. "On our left!"

Lunging at them, the lizard-like creature still enveloped in sunlight had its claws bared. They shimmered with bright orange before one claw slashed, maiming the paint and wrecking four very large shred marks along the side. Once again, the Trailer was thrown off a little as the steering was being wobbly.

Luka watched with an angered gaze as he saw them losing control, eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Damnit…"

Cyrus swiped his arm. "End this! Ability, activate!" His avian-like reptilian beast got in front of the Trailer's path, leaving it ready as it raised its dark purple claws. " **Vengeful Ripper!** "

The Bakugan raised its head for a loud, menacing wail as airwaves shuddered. The Trailer closed in, unable to be stopped by any means.

"SOMEBODY HOLD ME!" Maggie and Jelldon screamed fearfully.

In a blur, Alto Brontes grabbed the Bakugan and shoved him out of the way. Time slowed down as he fell down the hill, taking the Bakugan with him. And everyone could only watch in shock as they faltered to the other side.

"Brontes!" Abis shrieked.

Alto Brontes kept falling, but he still smiled like a clown. He laughed like one too, while the other creature unhinged and shot straight out and afar. It turned around and stared at the Trailer as it closed in on the distorting portal. It as well as the other Bakugan all aimed and readied their next attacks.

Cyrus moved his arm, giving the order. "Do it!"

The Bakugan either unleashed green barrages, a gaping fire stream, a light-like arrow, an orange beam from a forehead, an acidic blast, or dark purple crescents that shot through the air, closing in on the target.

The portal waned viciously. As sunlight was fading from the focal point, it started to flicker haphazardly. Only a few seconds it seemed.

"JASE!" Luke screamed atop.

Jase's eyes narrowed as he motioned all power to the engines. "One shot! Here we…GO!"

Just as the front wheel finally gave out, steam came out of the engine as it was put into overdrive. It was borderline overheating as all the power was being used to jet the whole structure. It swayed side to side, but Jase wasn't going to give in so easily. He, as well as everyone else, held their breaths as they were at the flickering portal.

Time slowed down incredulously as the Trailer was mere meters from the faint energy. The sun only had a few spots on it left before it faded over the hill. All the attacks closed in around it, and Luke and Shawn were looking over their shoulders as they had nowhere to run.

Then…it happened.

One final burst made the Trailer drive its front as the last of the portal's energy was closing. The whole thing made contact as all the attacks converged, creating a powerful explosion of energy that sent shockwaves and mountains of dust and dirt everywhere. Luka and Brontes watched from below, as did Hades Pillars, as the energy and results cleared out.

As the sun was set, the dust finally simmered, revealing the entirety of the hill to be without a top. It was a green, grassy mound with a concave top of dirt. The portal, as well as the others, were gone in question.

"Did we get them?" Zion inquired.

Alto Brontes regrouped with Luka as the Haos battler looked at the dirt mound. He frowned, but he didn't seem at all like the results mattered. He didn't have to think too hard to know of what happened.

He sighed heavily, facing Hades Pillars and their Bakugan.

Cyrus glared at Luka next. "You've just made a very terrible mistake."

"Maybe so…" Luka held up his sword. "But they were our best shot."

"You fool! You realize you're stuck here as well!" Magnus roared. "You asking for a death wish?!" Behind him, his reptilian Bakugan's body's patterns glowed bright orange.

Luka's leer intensified. "I've already thrown my life away a long time ago. Why start now? Come!" He roared as he charged with Alto Brontes, who readied another **Shining Nightmare** as they charged for all their Bakugan. _'It's all down to you guys. Better not screw this up.'_

As Luka and Brontes battled on for their lives, explosions erupted, whole a lone piece of scrap metal laid in the dirt mound of Interacia.

* * *

 **Here is the conclusion of the Interacia Arc. I wanted it to go out with a bang, and that I felt like it did. Not only did we see Shawn VS Maximus, but also his bond with Luke. So now with Verias also at 400 Gs, things are going to be picking up for the others.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be the Homecoming Arc. A lot of material will be happening between Earth and Interacia, as well as Project Armagedoid. With all this in mind, check out my Deviantart if you want, because there, you'll see what I made in terms of design for a few Bakugan coming up.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, and thanks for sticking through the 2** **nd** **arc and Luke's overturn!**


	22. Homemade Shackles

"And you're saying just that." Riaan stood in front of a monitor in his private chamber with neon alignments glimmering beneath him. Energy coursed from his body like it stemmed and ingrained into the ground below. In front was a holographic projection of Cyrus relaying everything about Shi'imon Hill. After a distilled silence, Riaan closed his eyes. "Very well then. Have Hades Pillars gathered back here and reflect. You have 18 hours."

"Of course, milord." Cyrus bowed, the screen turning black and fading.

Riaan let out a small sigh as he collected himself. "So then, I suppose we have little to worry about for the time being. Honestly, even _I_ couldn't be anymore surprised." He discharged himself from the center, the energy accents on the ground fading as he teleported away. In a corridor, he reappeared out of thin air, left but a small walk to a double sliding door. _'That Luka character, whoever he was I'll have to assign someone to look into. Perhaps Lucia or Galilea if they're not too busy…but after these last 24 hours, I'm afraid that request will have to be pigeonholed.'_ He walked through the doors. _'With Luke and his colleagues disposed, there's only one thing that has to be done.'_

However, unlike past times when he went to the observation deck to overlook the project, this time he was at ground level. He walked into the massive chamber of hundreds of people assigned to typing fast readings and stabilizing the massive rainbow energy resonating from a silhouette slowly piecing itself together. They all looked like they were going to pass out from the focus they were giving, but the outcome was more than worth it.

Riaan passed many and stood a good distance away from the shield in front of him. Even now, he could feel negative and positive energy coming together. It was making a lot of chills run down his spine.

"Stabilization at 70%!"

"Particle formulation exceeding by 15%. Reducing infusion time, 7%."

"Structural integrity at 50% currently."

Riaan overheard his men and thought how it was he who made the calculations. It took him years to make these calculations and intelligence briefing, around 300 years if he counted right. He wanted this to be sublime. Not perfect. _'On schedule. Not ahead, and not delayed. Just as it should be.'_ He looked up at the marvel, his glare watching the fragments of Project Armagedoid beginning to erode together slowly. As he watched, he couldn't help but think back to a certain someone. _'Code Eve…we promised something together, that together we would make something beautiful…but you turned your back. You chose to forsake our dreams and left me behind. But no matter what, I'll stay true to our promise…because that's what loyalty lies. This is for us. This, is for our child. Our world we shall make…even if I must do it myself.'_

The star-like core emanated a stronger rainbow light, resonating with Riaan's ambitions strongly.

* * *

Black was all that could be seen. There was no ringing, and no shrilled cries. It was a blank space. _'Where…where am I?'_ a voice inquired. _'What is this? What happened…? Wait…no, it can't be. Am I…am I dead?'_ Within his worries, he saw a small dot of light far up, getting his attention. _'That light…is it time already?'_ An unknown force began to force gravity onto him. It dragged him upwards, getting him closer towards the light. He chose not to fight as he resigned to whatever may come at him. _'Whatever happens next…this is what I deserve.'_

The voice was pulled towards the light, enveloping in a powerful flash.

Luke's body shook as his eyes shot open with a gasp. He found himself in shock as his blurry vision finally receded. He jerked up, realizing that he was sitting up on something soft. "Where am I?" He looked down at his gloveless palm. "Is this heaven? No, hell…! Wait, where's my glove?" He looked down at himself. "Why am I in my pajamas?!"

His pajamas were rather simple. It wasn't nighttime wearing gowns like his parents wore all the time. No, his was simple. A seaweed green, blue-striped pajama bottom with no top, showing his bare body. When he saw his hands, they were without the gloves he always wore.

When he looked up in confusion, his eyes wandered all around the room. He saw the high ceilings, and the massively closed curtains with familiar rugs, with a familiar queen-sized bed with familiar sheets. After several seconds, he realized where he was. "…my room? But I could've sworn that I was…" He gasped again in shock. In a volley of memories, he began to recall things that he didn't thought happen. He saw New Vestroia, his time in the Trailer, all the way up to Interacia, and Riaan's betrayal. All of that was flooding into his head so much he gripped his head in a blistering headache. _'Ggnnngh! My head is aching so bad! What the heck happened?!'_ After a moment, he began to quell his thoughts. His eyes narrowed as he tried to register everything. _'Wait, if all of that really happened, then how did I end up in bed? I could've sworn we were about to…'_ His face fell in slight grief. _'No, what am I thinking? I thought that all happened, it seemed so real. Was it all…just a really big dream…?'_ The grip on his head softened, making him gasp in realization over something. "Wait, my hair!" He felt more of his locks, noticing how much shorter they were. He hurriedly rushed out of bed and closed in on his mirror. He looked inside to find himself standing in blissful shock. _'My hair…it's actually shorter. But I didn't get a haircut recently._ ' He ran his hand through his hair yet again, his brow furrowing. _'So then, how did-'_

"Luke?"

The voice, it made Luke's eyes shoot wide open. Whatever he thought was doubt began to fade when he heard that same, deep voice with a faint accent towards it. _'That voice…'_ Slowly, he turned around, looking back at the nightstand where the sound resonated from. He stared at something that was closed, and that's what drew him in.

Meters away, he was face-to-face with something that popped open. Looking up, the head looked at Luke, the two sharing shock as neither said anything for a short while.

"It can't be…" Luke gasped. "Is that…?"

"Luke!"

Like a switch turned on, Luke hurried over. "Abis!" He scuttled over to sit on the edge of his bed, looking down as he cupped the Bakugan that went up towards him. "Abis…wait, is that really you?"

"Well yeah it's me. Geez, you need glasses or something?"

Luke sighed in relief. His partner was with him, and he could've sworn it was all a twisted reality. "Wait…then that means…all that stuff with Master Riaan, a-and with those guys…did that really…?"

"Trust me, I wouldn't believe it myself if I was still swimming in a river." Abis Omega answered. "But it looks like it happened."

Luke's brow furrowed in distaste. "…so then that stuff on Interacia, it happened." Choosing not to dawdle any longer, Luke shot a look of realization. "That means everything we saw was real!"

"Yeah! But Luke…" Abis looked around. "Exactly, where are we?"

Luke looked up towards the curtains, seeing glints of sunlight. "I'm not sure…but I think this is my room…back on Earth."

"Wait… _your_ room?!" Abis snapped. "Geez, I heard you were rich, but this big room is just a bedroom?!"

"Yeah, but it's not that special I guess." He never thought he'd miss the place. As surprising as it was, he was actually relieved to be on the bed he was now. It was comfy, much more so than the old rags and sheets they used for the Trailer, bringing him to another thought.

"Well if this is your place, wouldn't that mean we're on Earth or something? Besides, I can't remember much either. We just hit that portal when all those attacks hit, and…"

"Then maybe the others are here, too." Luke figured. "Do you think they're alright?"

"Not sure. I just woke up like you. I don't know how long it's been or what's happening."

Luke down at his knees, trying to find a solution to the problem. _'What should I do? What should we do? The others might still hate me, but are we even on Earth? I can't be sure…but I need to act on my own. I promised them I'd think for myself, didn't I? I have to make choices to help others, no matter what!'_ He stood up, placing his Bakugan on his shoulder. "Abis, let's try and see what we can find around here."

"Got it."

Before either could make a move, the door to their room opened, revealing to be his mother and father. Almost immediately shock overtook them both as they met eyes with their son. Luke himself had the same shock they had, if not more.

The mother began to shudder in place, her eyes softening as she saw her baby up and about. "L-L…Luke?" she muttered. "A-are you…?"

"Mother…" he answered. "And Fa-!" He was cut off when his mother came in and instantly seized her boy, breaking into a tight and warm hug that he wasn't prepared for.

"My baby. My sweet baby Luke is awake!" she cried softly. "*sniffle*You didn't wake up, a-and I thought…"

"Mother…" Luke said softly.

Augustine stepped in. "Claire, please. Give the boy his space."

After a short while, the protective mother acquiesced and backed off, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Sorry, i-it's just that we thought…"

"I know, dear." Augustine looked towards his son. "Luke…"

"Father…"

A short silence fell before the stern parent finally gave look a soft smile. Like his mother, he closed in for his own embrace, shocking Luke. He hardly ever hugged him. Hardly at all. The sudden touch left him by surprise. "We're glad that you're okay." He said.

Getting over his initial shock, Luke slowly returned the hug, giving his father the much-needed hug as well. Claire closed in and gave a hug to her son as well.

Finally, the Revolutia family was one again.

* * *

In the meeting area, where the guards were present for the family's sake, the many chairs sat along the table where Luke and the others conversed. Being back in the spot where the whole adventure began felt really weird, especially for Luke. It felt even stranger he still sat in the same seat next to Riaan's, considering what happened earlier.

Claire lifted a cup of tea, which steamed still. "I was so worried about you, Luke. I couldn't believe it when we found out you were gone."

Luke sheepishly rubbed his head. "Y-yeah. Sorry I made you worry."

"I couldn't sleep at night knowing my precious baby was taken elsewhere. I thought something terrible happened to you."

Augustine faced his wife. "Claire, please." He looked towards his son. "This is our son we're talking about. Master Riaan taught him everything about self-defense. I was sure he was fine."

"Oh don't say such dribble! You called out alerts quicker than I could reach the phone!" she berated. "Besides, our precious baby wasn't safe when we found him! You almost punched a hole right through the furniture."

Augustine backed off, clearing his throat as Luka thought back to his days somberly. _'They were really worried about me, huh? I guess I shouldn't be surprised…!'_ Suddenly he caught onto something. "Wait a sec!"

"What is it, sweetie?" Claire inquired.

"What happened? How did I end up getting here?"

Claire's face fell. "You…don't remember…?" She sighed heavily, more or less out of disappointment. "Well, where do I begin…?"

 _One week ago, Claire and Augustine were both gathered in the meeting area, or rather the front end of the mansion. They were talking with their guards about the security measures on any updates about Luke that evening. Suddenly, a guard barged through the door._

" _You guys, come quick!"_

" _What is it?" Augustine asked hurriedly._

 _The guard turned around. "You won't believe me! Something fell out of the sky and onto the courtyard!"_

" _What?!" Claire shrieked. "What happened?!"_

" _We were still getting investigators around here. They left and I closed the gates just like you asked. By the time I turned my back, I heard a whistling. I looked up, and then something landed right behind me…' The guard looked down, seemingly shocked._

" _What is it?" Augustine inquired._

"… _you'll have to see this." The guard ran out the door. "Come on!"_

 _The other guards looked towards each other in confusion before they followed. Claire and Augustine followed suite, heading out towards the courtyard just as dusk was rolling in. They all closed in on the spot where the guard lead them, and that's where they stopped with shock._

" _What the heck?!"_

" _Is that who I think is…?"_

" _That's…"_

" _Move now!" Augustine abruptly shoved his colleagues out of the way as he moved to the front. "What's going on…here…?" His face fell as his eyes slowly widened. What he saw completely left him speechless._

" _Honey, what is it?!" Claire caught up, immediately gazing at something that made her eyes shrunk. A harsh gasp escaped from her throat as she saw something laying in front of her, and she couldn't believe it. "N-no way…it can't be…" Her knees began to grow weak, nearly dropping like a rock upon seeing the object._

 _A body, a dirty, tired body laid before them. From what was recognizable about it was Luke, but it also looked anything beyond them. His hair was shorter, like it was manually cut. The arms and legs were dirty and bruised, and the clothing was tattered. Whatever happened, he was in horrendous shape as he laid on the pavement unconscious._

" _Is that…Luke?" a guard questioned._

" _LUKE!" Claire instantly rushed for the body, immediately holding it to her arms as she cradled it with care. She held it close as she felt her son's weak breathing. Small streams of tears began to run dry from her eyes out of joy. "You're…you're…"_

" _Claire…" Augustine murmured. He looked towards Luke, seeing him in her arms. He almost dropped to his feet as well if not for the sense of urgency. "Is he alright?"_

" _We don't know!" a guard answered. "He dropped out of the sky in an odd light and he was like this upon landing."_

" _But then…what happened…?"_

 _Claire hurriedly picked her son up. He was pretty light surprisingly. "Augustine, help me! Get him inside right now!"_

" _Uh, right!" The husband got out of his initial shock and helped carried Luke alongside a few other guys. They all rushed inside, where they began tending to him effectively and immediately._

Luke sat there, completely bewildered by what he heard. "Wait…so _that's_ what happened? I fell out of the sky?!"

Claire nodded. "We were so worried when you didn't respond. It took us forever to get your clothes off and wash you down. Even then you didn't respond. We had to get medics in the stabilize you for the first two days."

"Two days…wait, how long was I out for?!" Luke didn't know the number exactly, but he didn't think what he was going to hear was good.

The mother answered. "You were out cold for a whole week."

"A _week_?!" Luke shot up from his seat. "W-wait! You mean I fell out of the sky – alone – and I was out for a week?!"

Augustine nodded. "I know it's all a surprise, but be sure Luke, it's going to be okay now. You're safe and sound, and that's all that matters."

Luke looked down at the ground, his disposition beginning to shift to a grim point. "A week…" he muttered. _'A whole week, that much time has passed. I wonder what…'_

"I'm sure you're hungry, Luke." Claire suggested. "I'll get our staff to make your favorite dishes to welcome you home." She was expecting some kind of reaction from her son after she said that. Normally he's was jumpy and happy, but oddly enough he was staring into blank space. "Luke, hey…"

Slowly, Luke began to shake his head. "N, no. No, no, no, no…" he drifted out of his seat.

"Luke?" Claire asked.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Augustine questioned.

Luke shook his head as realization began to surround him. He knew it was a bad idea. He had to go, and fast. "I gotta…I can't stay here!" He rushed for the door, but a guard suddenly blocked his path. "H-hey! Move it!"

"Luke!" Claire snapped. She and Augustine rushed to their son, getting him to look back at them. "What's going on? Please, just tell us!"

Luke was hesitant to give an answer. He found himself surrounded as his folk were leering at him suspiciously. It was hard to say, but in situations like this, maybe it was better to tell someone, even if it is hard to understand.

"Okay…" he started. "This is going to sound hard to believe, but please, listen to me. Abis."

On his shoulder, Abis popped open, giving himself away to the Revolutia family. "Yo."

The family gasped in shock. "Luke! Is that…?" Claire snapped.

"Just listen to me, okay!" he snapped back. "Look, there's something going on that we know…"

Ans so he explained everything. Everything the best he possibly could, to where he went to New Vestroia, to meeting Esther and the others and stopping Rogue Zero. It was a lot to take in, but what shook everyone up was Riaan's treachery. The looks on their faces were priceless. By the time he finished, it was all coming together until Augustine stepped in.

"Hold on. So let me get this straight, Luke. _You're_ saying that you and a few more people were accidentally teleported to this…New Vestroia…and met bad people who are taking planetary life. And that you were again teleported to _another_ world, where it turns out Riaan is actually that planet's ruler and incarnate itself? And his plan is to destroy all other worlds involving these Bakugan?"

Luke sat in his chair with his head hung down, nodding solemnly. "Yeah. I…guess it's hard to believe, but it really happened. Our worlds are in danger, and I think I need to go and find my friends…if they can be found that is."

"Luke." Abis gave a stare towards his partner, seeing the melancholy look he gave. He can certainly empathize with him.

The parents looked at each other worriedly to process what Luke told them. It unnerved them to say the least. They then looked towards their son, seeing his distraught look. Their faces fell in grief and Augustine approached his son, an empathetic smile forming.

"Luke…" He placed a hand on his son's crestfallen shoulders. "I'm sorry for what you've been through. We'll find out what really happened, I promise."

Luke's eyes widened. "'really happened'…? B-but I was…"

"I-I know, son." He interjected. "But you gotta understand, you were unconscious for a week. I think it was just a bad dream you were having."

"A bad dream?!" Luke raged. "Father, I'm telling the truth! We're really in danger!"

Claire wiped a tear from her eyes. "My baby…what happened that made him this way…?"

"Mother…"

"Look, Luke." Augustine said. "I think we need to be real here. I think that was just a bad dream."

"Be real… _be real_?! I am real! I'm right here! Abis is right here! What don't you get about-!"

"ENOUGH!" Augustine snapped harshly, making Luke back off. "Luke! We've all been stressed for about 2 weeks now, okay? We're all a little fatigued and worried here, but this isn't like those silly battles on TV in your room. Besides, Riaan is our most trusted employee! He has sworn to never lie amongst his records, and he's been your favorite teacher! Now you're doubting him and loyalty?!"

Luke's green eyes softened. "I know, I didn't wanna believe it either…but I saw it with my own eyes."

"Enough! We'll have investigators deal with this. Luke, whatever happened, we'll do what we can to bring Riaan back, and find out what is really happening here, okay?"

Luke grew morbidly shock. "A-are you saying you trust his opinion over mine?!"

"I'm saying we should hear from both sides of the story. You thought one thing, but what if Riaan thought it was another? He swore not to lie."

"And I'm not lying either! Why would…?" Ultimately Luke began to see through this. His brow slowly furrowed as his gaze went towards the ground. "Of course…you wouldn't know, so you'd side with him, too. Figures." He said humbly.

"What was that?" Claire questioned.

"…nothing." Luke mumbled. "I guess I was being dumb. I'm going back to bed." He sulked forward as he went out the door, which the dark was able to allow this time.

"Luke…" Claire reached for her son, only for Augustine to interject.

"Let him go, Claire. He needs time to air out." He said. "Besides, I'm sure whatever took him way will know they will pay for this…"

The mother somberly nodded. "I wish he would've told us the truth. How did he get that thing on his shoulder anyway?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's wait a few minutes, I'm sure it's taking a while for Luke to understand. He was always spacey beforehand."

"Yeah…but let's get that thing away before something terrible happens to our son again."

"Agreed. Guards, follow us." Augustine and Claire took to their own heels out the door.

* * *

Luke shut the door and left it unlocked he plopped onto his bed and gazed sadly at his knees. "This isn't good." He sighed. "Of course they wouldn't believe me. Who am I kidding?"

"So, what do we do now?" Abis asked.

"Honestly, I don't even know." He remarked sullenly. "My friends are separated, and it's been a week. Who knows what they're doing right now…" his frown hardened. "Probably not worrying about us."

"Luke…"

"It's fine, Abis. But, I guess I really can't blame my parents though. Up until a few weeks ago, I couldn't believe myself." He shook his head, ridding his guilt. "But that's in the past. We need to do something, and fast."

"Well, I'm open to any suggestions."

The door to his bedroom knocked, getting them to look over. "Son, it's us." It was Augustine's voice they heard. "We just wanna make sure you're alright. We want to just question that Bakugan that snuck into your room and how it got there is all."

Internally, Luke cursed himself. _'Crap, I forgot about their 'No Bakugan Policy'.'_ He clutched Abis Omega tightly and stood up. _'Gotta find a way out of here, and fast!'_ His attention was brought behind when his windows also knocked. "Huh?" He looked behind at the closed curtains, seeing them bang back and forth as another light knock rung.

"Who's that now?" Abis questioned.

"Not sure." Furrowing his brow and readying Abis, he steadily closed in on the curtains. They heard it knock again, and Luke slowly reached for the curtains. Internally ready with one big gulp, he thrust the curtains open, ready to bear Abis at the window. But the person on the other side bewildered him completely. He and Abis gasped in shock. "No way…"

Knocking again on the window, the knuckles retreated, revealing an old and very dear friend with a smile like prince charming. The person shot him a wink. "Yo."

"…Shawn?!" Luke snapped harshly, but in the hint of his voice lied great happiness. Without hesitation he pulled the curtains off to the side and gazed at his friend. "What are you doing here?!"

"Mind letting me in first? It's hard to hear through this side." Shawn said, pointing to his ear as a reference.

"O-oh, right." He unlocked his window to allow it to open towards the balcony, allowing Shawn inside.

Now inside and within audible range, Shawn gave a huff. "Well that's a relief. I was beginning to wonder when you'd wake up."

"Shawn!" Instantly, Luke went and seized his best friend, alarming him in a hug.

Taken back by his action, Shawn blinked. "Woah, hey Luke! Easy! You're freaking me out!"

"Sorry." He pulled away, smiling happily. "It's just I'm so glad to see you. But…how did you find me anyway?"

Shawn put a hand to his hip. "What are you talking about? I live around here, silly."

A moment of silence fell before Luke started to realize it. "…oh, right. Hehehe…" he rubble the back of his head nervously, making Shawn sweat-drop.

"Some things never change."

The door knocked harder than before. "Luke, are you there? What's that noise? Is that your Bakugan?"

Shawn looked towards the door. "Sounds like you spoke with your folks then."

"Yeah, and as you can guess, they're not believing me."

"Guess we better split then, right?"

Luke nodded. "You're right." He watched the doorknob turn, his disposition growing serious. _'Sorry mother, father…but this is what we need to do.'_

The door went wide open, the Royal Guard converging with Luke's parents barging in. "Luke!"

"Bakugan, brawl!" Both threw their Bakugan outwards, popping open. "Bakugan, stand!" Both Bakugan began to form in front of the parents, forcing them to cover up in shock and protection. The guards all covered up as destroyed bits of the room fell around them. Wood, dry wall, everything scattered as dust raged everywhere. When they looked back up, they saw a massive dust cloud receding, revealing Abis Omega hissing and Verias hissing. On top of the snake's head was Luke, and on Verias' shoulder was Shawn. When they looked down, they saw horrified looks of the household.

"LUKE!" Claire snapped. "What's happened to you?!"

"This is madness! What are you doing?!" Augustine exclaimed. "Get off there right now!"

"Sorry guys, but you wouldn't understand!" Luke retorted. "I'll make up for this somehow! I'm doing what I can!"

"Luke!"

"Let's go, guys!" Abis turned with Verias as they made way through the broken balcony. Luke's parents shouted out for their son to stop, but their call was unanswered as Abis slithered over the fencing while Verias took a big leap over and into the forest. They both vanished out of sight, leaving a destroyed bedroom, balcony, and broken hearts full of confusion.

Claire looked at the sight, her worries rising to no end. "Luke…my baby…what is happening?"

Augustine swiped his arm. "Get the police! We gotta get them!" The guards behind followed their directives, leaving the father to stare out ahead again. _'Luke, what has happened to you?'_

* * *

Out in the forest, Verias and Abis stopped to allow themselves to catch breath. They took deep breaths as Luke was processing what happened back there. "I can't believe I really did that."

"Yeah, that was insane." Shawn said. "But Luke…you okay with this?"

Luke looked over at Shawn before he gazed down at Abis' head. He then looked up, his disposition hardening. "…yeah." He nodded. "Don't worry, I'm fine. More importantly, we need to make another plan, and quick. My mother and father might be-!"

"W-whoaaaa!" A wail from down below got their attention.

"Huh?" Luke and Shawn looked down, mild surprise showing as they saw they were near a small trail, where on the side of the road in a yellow coupe, the window was rolled down and pulled over to find an old man staring wide-eyed up at the sea serpent and ape next to each other.

"Is that…Luke?!" the old man exclaimed.

To Luke, it was a blessing to see the old man again. "Cale!"

* * *

Making a quick stop, Cale left his car and met with Luke and Shawn in the forest, their Bakugan now in ball forms on their shoulders.

"Luke, well this a shock." Cale remarked. "I thought and Shawn were taken away! And…are those the, uh…Bakugan that I've seen before?" he pointed at Abis on Luke's shoulder. "Where did you get those?"

"It's…a long story." Luke paused, but he quickly composed. "Cale…" Suddenly, like Shawn, he closed in on Cale for a hug, startling the old man. "It's so good to see you again!"

The old man was taken by surprise by Luke's sudden hug. He never got this kind of attention, let alone care, from Luke. Not even on his birthdays. "L-Luke! Is everything alright?! T-this isn't like you!"

Shawn crossed his arms. "That's exactly what I said."

When fulfilled, Luke pulled away, looking shameful. "Cale…I-I'm sorry! It's just that a lots happened, a-and I messed up…It's just a lot going on that I'm still getting used to and trying, but…"

"Luke. Luke." The gentle carpenter put a hand on the heir's shoulder, reassuring him. "It's okay. Really. I don't mind. Now just take a deep breath, and maybe we can settle this, okay?"

"Okay…" Luke breathed deeply through his nose, taking 5 seconds to gather enough breath to pass into lungs an filter out the mouth. Once quelled, he faced Cale again. "Okay, I think I'm alright now."

Cale smiled. "Good." He chuckled. "I'm surprised, you actually took my advice this time. Are you sure you're alright?" he questioned. "More importantly, why are you outside the mansion? I was called to come back while I was getting gardening tools, and then along the way I see you. Is something wrong?"

Luke looked towards Shawn to see what he had to say. The Haos battler gave a nod and Luke looked back at him. "Okay, here's what happened…"

It took a few minutes to explain of him waking up and how he got wrapped up in a berating by his parents. He told of his breakout, and by the time up to now, Cale displayed a small level of surprise.

"What was that now?" he exasperated. "You broke out of your room by force?"

"Wasn't like those yahoos were going to give us a freebee." Abis Omega said. "They weren't so keen in understanding the situation."

"But…you just…"

"Cale, please." Luke said, giving the man an insistent look. But deep within those orbs, one could be deep plea, a humble one at that. Cale stayed silent as Luke spoke. "Please…I'm sorry for everything I did before, for making fun of your hobbies and everything…but I've seen things no one will believe. If you don't believe me, that's fine, but we need to understand what's going on. Please, Cale…"

Cale wanted to say something against what Luke was insisting. He thought he was delirious to get a Bakugan and bust out of his own estate. He always knew he wanted to leave, but not like this. But being a good person, he saw that this Luke needed help, the kind that he didn't need in his case, but wanted. "…okay, well, where do you want me to start?"

"Why do my parents hate Bakugan so much? Why do they think that they are so dangerous that they shouldn't be around our estate?"

Cale gave a grievous sigh. "I suppose stating from there would be an ideal point." He looked at Luke and Shawn and their Bakugan, giving a pause before starting. "You see, for as long as I can remember, this home was founded by an enriched family known as the Revolutia. If you were wondering, Luke, how is it that we got our home as it is now, is because of the number of fortunes that your late grandparents opted to investing."

"My grandparents?" Luke questioned. He remembered passing by several paintings and portraits of people who looked somewhat regal all the time. This was the first time he started to pay attention to them.

"Yes. Your grandfather was my close friend. I worked with him and his engineering facilities that he earned a lot of money from, which gave him the benefit of his own private estate." He smiled fondly of the man. "Of course he was still quite the rebellious character no doubt."

Shawn smirked. "Sounds like Luke in a nutshell." Luke nervously laughed at the similarity.

"Anyways, when it came time, his son – your father – took up the family industry. He had to work hard by the age of 18, and because of his many ties to friends back in his schooling days that became business owners, he congregated and expanded the family engineering business further. So great in fact, that it went too far and some businesses severed from our connection and monopolized their own products."

Luke looked down at the ground curiously. "But, if that's what he does for a job how come he didn't have me learn all this stuff? And what about my mother?"

Cale gave another grievous sigh. "Well, suppose partly of that is because of your lack of care or understanding." Luke remained silent as Cale chuckled. "Your father was full of business that when some of those industries opted to get too great, he knew he had to get it back somehow. So he conceived a relationship with a prime associate of his rival industry, and eventually it worked out. Within a few years, a marriage became abroad, and due to legal factions, the Revolutia got back to the top of engineering in the estate. But that's where the problem lied." His frown grew heavy as he heavily went somber. "Your grandfather eventually fell ill and passed on, about 5 years before you were born. In his legal will, he left 50 million dollars alone to allow distribution to the companies within the family branch…but that's where your father made a big mistake."

"What does that mean?" Luke questioned.

Shawn raised a brow. "Wait…I think I can get where this is going. Did he perhaps…?"

"Yes. He saved it, all for himself. The main branch bloomed completely, while those struggling at the time finally gave in." Cale's face fell in shame. "It was a grieving time. A lot of my late friend's businesses finally closed down. I suppose the reason he didn't pick you to be his successor yet was because you're not of age yet. When the day turns to your birthday this year, then it seems to pass onto you."

Luke shook his head. "But that still doesn't answer my question! Why don't they like Bakugan?!"

"Luke…" Shawn murmured. Abis and Verias looked at each other before looking back at Luke.

"You see, right around the time you were 7, things were going the way your father intended. However, that was also the time when these Bakugan fell out of the sky. This alarmed so many, and eventually when they believed this was a game, the companies on the verge of bankruptcy began to compile ideas of monopolizing Bakugan for merchandise. And you can imagine how your family branch took it." He allowed a pause for Luke and Shawn to show surprise. "Up until the events of this…Naga, I believe it, the main branch was losing profit because of these Bakugan. Your grandfather's years of managing and engineering was just running short of other who were making statues and porcelain cups of Bakugan on them. This fad truly didn't sit well, but instead of letting go, he stuck on, and things were going back the way they were until Bakugan Interspace came around and made that gap again. And now with actual Bakugan living here…our business has become nothing more than mere designing and engineering for designs and repairs." He gave a sigh again as he concluded. "Augustine sure has a ways with stubborning out the worst and not learning morality. He wanted you to be ready is all, and rather face reality than these silly creatures."

Shawn looked over, trying to see what Luke was thinking. "Luke…"

The 17-year-old gazed down towards the ground, his face a blank space as he processed everything he was told. His brow furrowed as he tried to think of the small parts he tried to pick up on, but for the most part, and what he tried to understand now that he's changed and listening, he began to make sense. "So then…he wants me to stay away from Bakugan…because he wanted me to continue this business line. And by next year, he wants me to start learning a lot of numbers and decisions that I am not ready for."

Cale solemnly nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry if this all was selfish. It's a lot that you may not understand…but I just wished your grandfather didn't pass so soon to see what mistakes have happened to make your father do this to you."

There was a long silence that fell within the atmosphere. It was a lot to take in; too much in fact for one human brain alone. First the facts about family history that you never bothered to know or care about before, leading to your father struggling to maintain business the way it should be without giving into fads. In a way he did make sense, but reality was another thing that Luke had trouble accepting.

His reality was something else. His reality was his own little world, a world far from this one. He wanted his own Bakugan, or at least get outside. How was he to know his family didn't want Bakugan in his life for the sole reason of family business? Then again, when he thought about it, it was kinda his fault. He never asked, and this is what turned to be the result.

But now reality was another thing challenged entirely. If not for Bakugan, they wouldn't be alive right now. In fact, Luke wouldn't have matured the way he had if it wasn't for Abis Omega by his side. He felt happiness. He felt kinship…he felt appreciated.

"…Thank you, Cale." Those words shocked Cale and Shawn as Luke gave a small grin. "Thank you for telling me this. At least now I know what has to eb done."

"Luke? What are you saying?" Cale watched him turn around, facing the woods.

"Maybe there wasn't a lot that I understood back then, or maybe I didn't try to understand, and I wouldn't expect anyone to get where I'm going with this…" He turned back with resolution in his eyes. "But what I know now is that I'm not like them. I'm not my Dad, nor my Mom. I may not have trusted my own judgments before because I was afraid of what others thought, and maybe reality is something I never got…but _this_ is reality. They may have another view of it, but I'm not agreeing anymore. Outside these walls, I was able to change, or at least I'm trying to…so thank you, for telling me how I can cope with all this."

"Luke…"

Luke turned away. "Please, if you can really help me, try not to say this to them. It's better this way. Let's go, Shawn!"

Shawn nodded. "Gotcha."

"Luke…" Cale watched Luke and his best friend go off together. Luke, having a friend in a human, and a Bakugan. Despite how he should've appealed, something told him to let go and smile in pride. _'Luke, maybe I don't know yet, but whatever has happened, this you…it's very empathetic. You've really grown up. Just like your grandfather would've wanted. What I would've wanted.'_

* * *

Luke ran through the woods with Shawn, getting farther and farther away from the establishment. "That was some philosophy stunt back there, Luke." Shawn mused.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed. "I'm trying, alright?" He looked away, his face getting a small pout. "Mmm…but…maybe I was a bit much back there."

Abis chuckled. "I'd say. Acting cool really isn't your thing."

"Not helping."

Verias swayed with Shawn's shoulder. "So where to next?"

Shawn leaned forward, picking up speed. "My place. I got some details we can discuss there." He looked back towards Luke. "You wanna see my little place?"

Luke smiled. "Sure! Let's get going!" He followed the Haos battler as they trekked on.

* * *

It took about another thirty minutes surprisingly for Luke. To him it was staggering to know his best friend had to travel all this way just to get from town beyond the woods. And that was just a walk. With them eventually closing in on town, they were eventually standing in the suburban domain.

Luke looked skywards. "This is?" he sounded unimpressed.

Shawn put his hands to his hips and smiled up. "Yup. Surprise, surprise."

They were within the suburban alright, and amongst the area were duplexes and apartments at low levels. The place where Shawn stood in mock glory in was a small apartment complex, with rooms having balconies to open to and patios. It was decent aside from crabgrass spouting and weeds covering the front of the place, but it was still something to a degree.

"So then…this is an apartment?" Luke questioned curiously.

"Heh, I thought it'd be better looking." Abis stated.

Verias gave out a chuckle. "Well goes to show that expectations are something else."

"True that, Verias. Now then, shall we go inside?" Shawn inserted the key into the door, which was a white door that creaked open. Inside was a small mat to welcome guests like Luke. Luke looked around to find that it had a set of stairs immediately on the right that went up to the 2nd floor. But Shawn went straight, and so Luke followed. He followed him to the 3rd farthest door on the left-hand side, and he inserted yet another key. He opened it, revealing his living quarters.

Shawn turned towards Luke, gesturing inside. "Well…welcome to my humble abode."

Luke and Abis stared in awe, completely shocked.

It looked like an apartment alright. The floors were nice and clean, with counters wiped down and everything well made. It looked all caught up even with Shawn back. There was very little furniture, but there was a desk and a bunch of tools and a toolbox sitting on the counter, most likely his tools needed to work and fix on cars. But no TV, just a few folded chairs, but there was a bed at least. The studio-sized appeal all folded up quite well. Much needed for someone who didn't require much space.

"Shawn…is this your place?" Luke asked again.

The Haos battler shrugged. "Yeah, I know it ain't much, but I'm not on a big budget like you, Luke. Sorry to disappoint." He sounded teasing in his tone, though by the look Luke had he had deep guilt. The redheaded battler shook his own uses away and looked around more considerably.

"O-oh, it's fine. Really!" he nervously laughed. "It's just…maybe I should've gotten you more for a birthday or Christmas gift or something."

Now Shawn was the one laughing. "It's fine. I got through just fine to where I am now. Now are we gonna find our friends like you wanted?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, let's do it."

"Alright then." Shawn worked his way towards the computer sitting on his desk. He sat in his chair and opened it up. It took a few minutes for it to get started, but Luke tried to be patient as possible. When he looked around, he noticed that some parts of the apartment had cracked dry wall on it. Outlets looked like they were aged, and he saw the lighting above being dimmer than intended. As he looked around, he couldn't help but feel upset. He didn't know Shawn was this poor. But he was happy, and I guess that counted for something.

"Got 'em!" Shawn snapped. "Check this out, Luke!"

Luke shifted attention towards the screen; Abis jumping onto the desk to observe with Verias. "What's that?" He looked at the small red dot that directed like a sonar from their location. In England. There was another red dot close by, signifying a bookmark of sorts.

"That's where one of our comrades are." Verias answered.

"It is?!" Luke gasped.

Shawn nodded. "I may not have as much extensive technology as Jase, but…" he glanced over at his Bakumeter, which was connected by a wire attached to the computer's side. "By backtracking the signal we each give off and our Bakumeters accessible to each other, I'm getting a signal about an hour from here. And I think you'll like this one, Luke."

"Who is it?" he asked eagerly.

Shawn chuckled as he scooted out of his seat. "Well, for now, rather than focus on who, we should try and find them regardless. Now come on…it's time I show you how a bus works."

Luke blinked. "A bus?"

Shawn chuckled. _'This is gonna be good.'_

* * *

Silence. That's all there was. In the manner of some prestige domain, there appeared to be ancestral tapestry laid out, with a massive set of doors locked from the inside. No one was getting in, and no one was getting out. Standing in front of the double doors were two individuals, wearing holy gowns and attires like priests would with dress shirts and blouses for the male and female respectively. They looked at each other with no emotions showing.

"It has been 7 days." The male priest said solemnly. "You believe that she is ready?"

"You sound anxious, dearest? Greed is not a sin we can commit to." His wife answered.

The man nodded. "Yes, you are right." He looked back at the door. "It seems that the heavenly father is hearing her prayers as we speak. The question of if they will be answered lies within _his_ watchful eye."

The wife turned away. "To think she turned a blind eye to our watchful beacon. Why would he do this to her?"

"I suppose it was meant to be. Perhaps we didn't see it, but now it's clear that our daughter has made grave sins that will take more than a thousand prayers to transgress." He bowed his head, his wife joining in on his prayer. "Dear lord, please, find it in your heart to guide us to these answers. Let us hear these prayers in hopes of these sins we were unable to be seen comes clear, so that they can be cleansed from us and her."

They were brought out of their prayer when the door opened, instantly making them turn to see a man who was shorter than both of them, but had a purple priest-like hat with deep accents on the front. He had dark eyes with a broad nose and mocking fixation on his lips. His slick brown hair went behind the hat and down to the neck, where a purple and white priest attire fixed him quite nicely. "Brother Jenkins." He greeted.

The man nodded back. "Brother Opal. Has the heavenly lord been watching over her through your guidance?"

Opal bowed his head. "His grace is continuing to here her words of apology and transgression. I do hope he finds it within him to give a sign, otherwise her voice shall not be s it was."

"A wise choice of words." The woman said. "We can't let _him_ be mentioned under his household."

Jenkins put a hand on Opal's shoulder. "I pray for you. May your guidance lead her down the way he can love her again."

Opal nodded and smirked. "Consider this a sin I shall cleanse." He turned back towards the door and closed it. "Mistress, it's time once again!"

"Yes, sir." A soft, familiar voice answered. On the other end, the sound of an organ began to play loudly. All while Jenkins and his mistress bowed their heads in silence, continuing their prayers.

* * *

"Aw man, I'm _so_ glad I'm off that thing!" Luke wheezed. "I thought I was gonna throw up!"

"Aw c'mon, it wasn't that bad." Shawn teased.

Luke gave him a harsh glare. "'Not bad'? How was I supposed to know you needed change to get on those things?! That was my first time on a bus!" He pointed a finger at Shawn. "And you didn't tell me how cramped it was or how repulsive some of the people can get. Seriously, who brings soup on a bus only for it to spill on the guy next to him? We had to make a stop just to get that fight from getting out of hand!"

Shawn shrugged. "Welcome to the real world." He looked around at the many buildings surrounding them. "Now where's that signal…?"

As Shawn was looking for the signal's signature, Luke eyes darted elsewhere. While the bus was one thing he wasn't used to, he wasn't without his childish awe. That still hung around, but he knew better than to wander aimlessly. _'So this is the big city on Earth.'_ He turned with Shawn, seeing many places that seemed intriguing. _'That's an ice cream parlor! And that's a clothing store! A-and that's a restaurant?'_ He took it all in, amazed and tempted to try them all, but knew better. _'Man, I was so left out all these years. I only saw these things in magazines and movies. Who knew they'd look this interesting in person. This isn't anything like…'_ His face fell as he recalled Thermosphere and Troposphere; the former left him deterred some exponentially. He shook his head and trued to feel better. _'Well, maybe we'll try ice cream sometime, but for now we'll look for our friend.'_

On his shoulder. Abis looked towards Shawn. "Anything?"

"Yeah, this way. C'mon." Shawn picked up the pace and had the others follow his tracks west. They walked along the sidewalk, Shawn leading the team as they kept eyes and ears open.

Luke kept observing, giving glances at the many shops and the various people that he saw. _'Huh? You know, now that I think about it, these people and those Interacians don't look too different from us. I wonder why that is?'_ He thought about it with a confused look. _'Wait, now that I think about it, Luka_ _ **did**_ _say Riaan modeled Interacian attributes off of us or something like that, right? What makes us_ _ **that**_ _special compared to others? We have diseases and criminals. But…I guess we're adaptable. Guess I should try and adapt too.'_

Abis looked up towards his partner, seeing him deep in thought. "What is it, Luke?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking of some things. Let's hurry." He picked up the pace with Shawn, leading them to a long walk that even surprised Luke.

In matter of 15 minutes, the signal beeping from Shawn's Bakumeter was crazy. He stopped in place and looked forward. "Okay, guess this is i…i…eh?!" he staggered back in shock, eyes wide as he saw the building. "Wh…what the…?!"

"Hm?" Luke looked up as well, though more or less confused. "What the heck is this?"

There they stood, in front of a pair of gates with dark metal bars wide open. It led to a path all the way to a massive cathedral, stain-glass windows showing radiance like a flower in the front entrance. It left a bewildered impression, but at the same time, it awed them all to no end.

"It's…beautiful." Luke mumbled.

"And this is where the signal's coming from I reckon?" Abis asked. "Funny, didn't think anyone besides Luke had such luxuries like this."

"Who do you think it is?" Verias questioned.

Shawn put a hand to his chin. "Hard to say. I can't think Maggie would be in some place like this. She always complained bout just her and her mom." He smirked. "And Shuji's another story entirely."

"Hahahaha! Yeah don't think so!" Luke teased. "But really though, we should at least see if anyone's home." He walked ahead, giving way towards the door first. _'If this can be called a home anyway.'_

They soon made way to the front, where there, they stood in front between two gargoyle statues. They could feel a strong sense of uneasiness arose from them watching. They were beginning to wonder how people sleep at night in a place like this. Shaking thoughts aside, they reached for the ring that acted as a doorbell and slammed it against the door, making an intimidating thud bellow. They all stepped back, waiting fir a moment to see what would happen. They waited, but nothing happened.

"Is anybody home?" Luke wondered.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Jenkins. The man gave a look before fully opening the door to present himself. "Greetings." He smiled, nodding with sincerity. "Welcome to the Conland Cathedral, our watchful eye of our heavenly father."

"Watchful eye?" Abis repeated.

"What's that mean?" Verias questioned.

"Not sure, but…" Shawn gasped. "Wait, did you just say 'Conland'?"

"I did." Jenkins answered. "Is that a problem?"

Shawn shook his head. "No, not at all!" He looked back towards Luke. "Luke, you know what this means?"

"Conland…Conland…" He mumbled with the last name flowing through his head until his eyes shot wide open, shock showing. "Wait! You mean _she's_ here?!"

Shawn nodded. "Hope for the best." He faced Jenkins again. "Sorry about that, we were just wondering if you can help us is all."

"Oh? Perhaps I can be of help." Jenkins offered. "Are you here to be condoned for sins?"

"Sorry, not today." Luke said. "Actually, does the name 'Esther' ring any bells? Just wondering."

Jenkin's welcoming mood began to shift. A frown formed on his face as he eyes them both with suspicion. "…what business is it that you have with her?" he questioned back.

Luke stepped forward. "We were just wondering. Is she around here?"

"Dear?" a call came from behind Jenkins' back. Coming up around was his wife as she looked ahead. "What's wrong? Are you boys well? You're looking anxious."

"Everything is fine, Catherine." Jenkins said, still eying Luke and Shawn. "These boys seem to have business with our daughter."

"They do?" She looked at them with wonder, her eyes beginning to dull rather than show shock. "Are they the ones who intervened with Esther's blessings?"

"So she _is_ here!" Luke stammered. "Where is she? Is she alright?!"

The father gave a cold and unemotional look. "…I cannot lie under the eye of our Father, but yes. She is well. However, I'm afraid you cannot see here."

Luke grew shocked. "Wait, what?"

"What's wrong? Bad timing?" Shawn inquired. "I mean, if it's some fasting period or something…"

"It's nothing like that, I can assure you." Jenkins said. "She is currently cleansing her sins with brother Opal for what has become."

"She's what? Cleansing her sins?" Luke inquired. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she is being judged by the heavenly father himself, and not those who aided in committing sin with her." Catherine said. "I'm sorry, but until she is fully forgiven, she cannot leave here."

Luke's brow furrowed as he approached him. "I'm sorry, but there's something dire we need to do. We came all this way just to find someone who we lost, and we can't exactly go back…" he gave them a pleading look, one of sincerity than challenge. "So please, just for a little bit. That's all we ask."

"Luke." Shawn muttered.

Jenkins and Catherine gave each other peculiar looks of interest. They weren't sure how to play by this, but in a scenario like this, they'd ask the heavenly father for guidance. They weren't sure of what was happening, but from the plea in his eyes, something told them to give him a small chance. Although against better intentions, they opted to comply with this voice, believing this was the Father's will. "…if you are praying for such a miracle, then we will allow it." Jenkins finally said.

Luke's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, but only for a short term. After that, the Father will judge you and your need of closure." He moved off to the side with Catherine, giving passage to indoors. "This way."

"Thank you." Luke carefully stepped inside, where he was met with great embroidery everywhere. It looked like a place from indoors, and more noticeably a lot of ideals with crosses and religious stuff.

As he and Shawn trekked, they could've sworn they saw some degrees and diplomas in a display case in a hall, along with a leathery kingly chair and porcelain plates lining up on the ground.

"Not bad." Abis said. "Almost puts your place to shame, Luke."

Luke sweatdropped. "Yeah…I-I guess." _'I never knew Esther was_ _ **this**_ _rich.'_

Catherine and Jenkins lead them to a set of double doors, which remained shut as a melody played on the other side. Both were on either side as they bowed their heads and folded their fingers, looking to be praying for Luke and Shawn to go in.

Unnerved they were, as they closed in on the door, a familiar voice hit their ears. The organ heard made the synchronized hums even more melodic. "You hear that?" Shawn questioned. "Listen…"

All fell silent as they began to hear a sweet, angelic hum through their ears.

 _Savior is but my grace._

 _May you bring me to a happy place._

 _Please be my guiding light,_

 _And help me through this perilous fight,_

 _With deep sorrow to rest in peace~._

"I know that tune." Abis gasped. He looked towards Luke, seeing what he had to say.

The Aquos battler was at a loss as he was hearing the hums and high-pitches the voice gave off. It only served to make him think back to that time he heard Esther mourn in a song for _his_ fault. Finally having enough, he opened the doors, bearing witness with a gasp as he saw something that made him feel relieved but surprised.

There she was, Esther Conland, in her attire as usual, but she was on her knees above a flight of stairs and clasping hands in a prayer below a deeply detailed statue holding two crosses. It was empty save the man playing the organ while Esther continued to bow her head.

 _Dear my deepest anguish,_

 _Hear my sincerest wish._

 _May you find your rest_

 _And may we all find the right wa~~y._

The melody finally finished, and Esther opened her eyes softly. She looked content, or rather that's what she wanted to feel. "Heavenly father, hear my prayer. Forgive me and the transgressions I have done wrong, and may I hope for your blessings. Amen."

"Esther?"

The Darkus girl gasped and went wide-eyed. She got up and turned around, meeting Luke with Shawn behind him as they gazed at her from afar. Her shock brought her to stand and face them. "Luke…? Shawn…?" she gasped. "You…?"

"Esther!" Luke snapped happily. He went up to her, grabbing her hand abruptly and held it with great joy. The action made her wide-eyed and uncomfortable. "I can't believe it's you! I thought we'd never find you!"

Shawn leaned back in mocking surprise. "Woah, _somebody_ looks happy to see you." He teased.

Opal got up from the seat and looked discerningly. "What's this?" He shot a look at Jenkins and Catherine, both stone cold and emotionless. He kept his look as he faced the scene in prompted silence.

"You have _no_ idea how happy you're safe and sound!" Luke exclaimed. "And your house is huge! It's almost as big as _my_ place!"

Esther took her hand away and held it close, a shameful look appearing. "Actually, Luke…i-it's not my house."

"Say what?"

"My house is beyond this estate. My family just owns this cathedral…and now I'm here, meaning I'm learning under his watchful eye." She looked up at the statue, representing the greater man of all.

"You're being tutored right now…?" Luke took a moment to consider, but then his eyes widen from shock. _'Wait, if she's learning now…that means she's older than me!'_

"Is something wrong?" Esther questioned. "You look shocked."

Dismissing how he was inferior to Esther in heritage _and_ age, Luke got back to the subject. "Uh, n-nothing. Just thinking how you've been. You're looking well."

Esther nodded. "Thank you." She saw Luke's refreshed attire. "You looked well-rested."

"Y-yeah…" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, wondering what exactly was to be said. Fortunately for him, Shawn provided levity.

"Yo, Esther. Long time no see." He greeted. "You doing well?"

Esther nodded again. "I am. The heavenly father is watching over me now, so I am well."

"Heavenly father?" Luke looked up at the statue watching over him. " _That_ guy?" He was tapped from the side, getting him to look at Shawn, who shook his head in warning. Immediately he regretted his sayings and bowed. "Uh, s-sorry, my bad!"

Opal gave a mocking sneer. "Hmph! It seems as though these delinquents are in fact part of the sins that Lady Esther committed. What do you think, brother Jenkins?"

Studying Luke and Shawn, Jenkins gave a nod of his own. "It would seem so."

Esther looked down at them, getting to her own point. "I appreciate you guys coming all this way, but what is it you want?" She turned towards the statue. "Is it forgiveness of your sins, Luke?"

Luke looked down shamefully as Esther's words struck him deeply of his memory. "…n-no. Not exactly." He looked up at her. "We came to get _you_ back, Esther." He waited to see what she had to say, but nothing came. "Esther…?"

The Darkus girl raised her head, staring up at the fatherly eyes of the stone. From the side, she knew Opal and her parents were giving unemotional yet expectant looks. With resolution, she ultimately stood tall. "…I'm sorry, Luke. But I can't."

Luke and Shawn were taken back by this sudden revelation; Luke more so. "Wait…what?" he exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"I've committed far too many sins ever since coming to New Vestroia…since meeting you. The heavenly father has judged me with little respects, and now I must condone my mistakes."

Luke blinked. "W-wait, hold up." He stepped forward. "Sins? Esther, what are you talking about? Nothing was your fault."

"It was." She retorted. "We were picked by Father himself because of deeds we did not pray forgiveness of. We are at fault because we were too blind to see the light back then, and since we were in the dark too long, we have been shunned and may end gravely if not so."

"Wait, are you saying you _think_ this was by chance?" Luke stammered. "Esther, you know better than that! Just hear me out!"

"Yeah, the least you can do is hear us out since we've came all the way here." Shawn said.

"I appreciate your efforts…" she looked over her shoulder, showing her bangs. "But the lord was unkind because of these deeds that I partook in. You should know this too, Luke. Your actions have sealed your fate, one that I cannot save you from. I'm sorry."

"Wait…no, Esther!" Luke exclaimed. He walked up the stairs, only to be intercepted by Opal.

"Sorry, but the lord does not take kindly to sins that force themselves to those transcending their spirits of virtue." He retorted.

"But you don't understand!" Luke yelled. "Esther, you can't turn your back on everything now! What about everything we've been through? What about the Bakugan? What about our planets? What about our promise?! Are you seriously denying it?!"

Esther's teeth gritted in shame as Luke continued.

"You know as well as I do that we can't ignore this! Who's gonna save the world?! What are we doing just standing around here when we should be working together to-"

"LUKE!" Esther snapped, silencing the whole room again. They all looked at her in shock as she kept facing the statue, her head down in shame, but also lack of content. "…my prayers go out to you. Thank you for trying to do everything…but this battle is not in our hands now. It's within our Father's. You'll just have to put your life in his hands…just as I have my own."

Luke's shock arose. "But…but we…"

"I'm so terribly sorry." Opal intervened again. "But if you are not here to ask for the heavenly Father's wisdom or consent, then you are not welcome to face his holiness. I shall escort you out."

"But…Esther!" Luke felt himself being pushed back as Esther didn't turn towards them as he and Shawn were grasped by Opal and nearly dragged out. "Esther! Don't do this! Don't just lose hope and think it's all over?! You gotta fight! Esther! ESTHER~!"

As the door slammed shut, Jenkins and Catherine shot a look at their daughter, who remained silent with a cold expression. "…you need to repent for wrath." Jenkins said. "His holiness does not appreciate that sin."

Though it pained her, Esther chose not to fight. She resigned herself to believe in his holiness. "Of course, Father." She got down on her knees, raising her head towards his chin. _'Heavenly father…I hope that you thought I did the right thing.'_

She began to sing again, with no melody.

* * *

Luke and Shawn were thrown out the door, slamming in their fronts. As they groaned, Opal glared at them. "Until you've learned to appreciate holiness, think twice before you choose words against a fellow disciple. Good day." He slammed the doors shut, leaving them alone.

Luke groaned as he tried to stand. "Uuugh, what just…!" He jerked up to glare at the door. "Now how is that even fair?! Di that just seriously happen?!"

Shawn. "Damn, talk about a religion."

"Is it me, or is Earth the birthplace of assholes?" Abis joked.

"I think we all know the answer to that one." Verias answered.

"Why they…Esther!" Luke tried to get to the door, but Shawn grabbed hold and held him back. "Shawn?"

"Luke, let it go!" he yelled.

"But Esther…"

"Don't. It's not worth it."

Luke wanted to fight against it; every nerve told him too, but he had to change. He had to be better than throw a tantrum like the child he once was. He pulled away and glared at the ground. "…fine." He huffed in defeat. He sighed heavily. "I can't believe it. Esther gave up. After everything we've been through…"

Shawn crossed his arms. "Yeah, this is a problem."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "This bites…" He thought back to Esther's words that rung though his head. _"You'll just have to put your life in his hands…just as I have my own."_ His fists balled tight ingrowing frustration. _'Esther…you know better than that, right? I've already entrusted my life to Shawn and you…something's wrong here. I know it.'_

"Huh?" Abis turned in another direction, looking out towards the shrubs.

"What is it?" Verias questioned.

"I don't know. I thought I thought…hold on guys." Abis floated off of Luke's shoulder, getting onto the grass in front of the bushes. Verias joined as well, both glaring into the darkness of the bushes.

There was a small silence befalling the area as Luke and Shawn watched in wonder what their Bakugan were finding. Inside the shadows of the leaves, there were a pair of red eyes glowing.

"Who's there?" Verias demanded.

The leaves of the bushes shuffled, leading to something slowly roll out of it. When it came out, its closed form was a sphere with a caterpillar-like look. Almost instantly it popped open, making the four gasped in surprise.

"No way…" Abis trailed off. "Is that…?"

In front, Darkus Bakugan lifted her head. "It's good to see you all again." She said.

"Atchibee!" Luke gasped.

She looked at Luke. "Hello, Luke. I see you're doing well."

* * *

While they weren't inside the cathedral, Atchibee lead them to an area where they couldn't be spotted so easily. There they could catch up as bushes secluded them from others.

"Atchibee, what's going on?" Abis asked.

Atchibee faced him. "Abis, and Verias as well. I'm honestly shocked you two came here after everything that's happened."

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Verias said.

Luke looked away disapprovingly. "Some friend Esther was." He mumbled.

"C'mon man, don't be like that." Shawn tried to quell him. He faced Atchibee and turned serious. "Sorry Atchibee. Things got out of hand."

"So I've noticed." She answered. "It's alright, I know your pain. Esther's folks aren't the most open-minded, as far as I've seen."

"What's that mean?" Abis Omega inquired.

"It's not that I haven't been around Esther to notice the past week, but rather, I wasn't _able_ to." She lifted her head towards the sky. "Rather than question everything, how about I explain the best I can in full, then we work from there, sound good?"

Abis lowered his head. "Yeah, sorry."

Atchibee nodded in forgiveness. "Alright, now then. About a week ago, just at the point of reaching the portal, those attacks all converged on us, right? Well, it seems as though that eruption was enough to pull us apart. We all must've been separated and reverted back to Earth thanks to your DNA entering first, but I think there was a catch. We all must've been separated when that explosion hit, thus resulting in our circumstances right now."

Shawn leaned in. "I can get that much, but what's this got to do with Esther?"

"You see, I learned that Esther is also an heir, much like Luke was, yes?" She turned towards Luke, who gave no audible reply. Rather he looked away in shame. It seemed like a touchy subject, so Atchibee moved on. "I learned that Esther turned 18 just 2 months ago, and so that means she's learning under her priests to be in charge of the family church. I always did wonder why she was so most spiritual of us, and that's when I learned that she used to play Bakugan."

Shock overwhelmed everyone present. Luke was especially surprised. "Wait, she played Bakugan before?"

"But I thought she said she never went to this 'Bakugan Interspace' thing you had?" Abis questioned.

"We thought so as well, but that's when I realized that this was back before Naga's demise. You see, I learned that despite the warnings of her church, she opted to be intrigued by these Bakugan. She managed to find a small amount of time per day to try and battle, and when came the raid of Naga, she had no choice but to fight back."

Shawn folded his arms. "I remember that. Man, everything was so crazy." He looked serious. "So then that's when her family banned and straightened her out huh?"

"I'm afraid so." Atchibee continued. "I only knew this because I overheard her folk speaking about this the other night. Apparently they believe we are a sin as well to be going against nature that this heavenly father laid out for us."

"Really? I always thought her cold front was something else." Abis figured. "So then she's religious because of all these beliefs that were forced upon her?"

"From what I've gathered, yes. I believe that the religion she practices revolves around these so-called 7 virtues or something. For example, vanity, I believe is one. And pride for another. It's too much for myself to take in, but after Esther explained to her folks about everything, she had no chance of getting out."

Shawn's eyes narrowed. "So they're punishing her because they believed everything by chance was a sin by God?"

"Essentially. They believe that this 'heavenly father' is one who makes all the decisions and relied on for answers and forgiveness. One mistake is a fault that must be corrected, and they believed Esther came into far too many…including us Bakugan."

"Then is that why you're here?" Abis Omega gasped.

"Yes, Abis. It wasn't my intention to be where I am right now, but Esther is unable or unwilling to give me a blind eye now." She remembered the last time she spoke to Esther, or rather, when she was on a windowsill in her dark room, the only thing lighting it all being candles.

" _I'm sorry, Atchibee. But interacting with beings of power is a sin of its own. A power that makes them play God. To have such power for someone who doesn't understand the heavenly father's judgement is an equal sin…I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore."_

"Those were the exact words she spoke to me just a few nights ago." Atchibee said. "I tried persisting the cause, but she was too stubborn to realize. But as her partner I have to support her in the end. That much I have to respect-!" A fist rammed the ground, startling Atchibee. "My goodness!"

"…so that's it then. That's what it is?" Luke gnarled through his teeth. His head hung low as his cut bangs covered his eyes. "…no. Esther isn't like that. I know her better than that way of thinking."

"You sure about that Luke?" Shawn questioned. "I mean you never asked about her personal life before."

"I know." He said. "And that's my fault. _My_ sin! I should've been more considerate in paying attention to her…" his eyes softened as he thought fondly of her. "But you know…when I was looking at her, something felt different."

"How so?"

"Like…she wasn't happy. Like she was being hold back. I know it sounds weird, but even if she was cold, and maybe chose to rid of her sins and us…I still think she knows what's right deep down." He abruptly seized Atchibee.

"Luke?!" she shrieked.

He looked down at her. "I'm not gonna let Esther make the same mistakes I made to Abis Omega." He looked towards the Bakugan, who floated up to his side. "Ignoring your friend's consideration shouldn't be a sin. And I'm gonna tell her that."

Shawn smirked. "Atta boy. Don't give up on the lady just yet. There's still hope out there."

Luke grinned. "Thanks, Shawn." Suddenly he gave him a look. "Hey wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean?!"

Shawn raised his hands in innocence. "Nothing. So what are we gonna do? You gonna pull her out somehow? Sneak around like you always do?"

Luke crossed her arms as he looked at the ground, brow furrowed as he glared harshly. Maybe sneaking her out would work, but against her will would only bring a struggle that would get attention. His brows furrowed deeper as he thought harder, and harder, until he finally widened his eyes. "I got it."

* * *

The doors to the cathedral suddenly slammed open, making a loud echo in which stormed in Luke and Shawn side-by-side. Luke took the stronger stride as he barged in.

"What the-?!" Jenkins and Catherine looked shocked. "You two again? What on earth is-"

"Is Esther still at the altar?" Luke got right to the point.

Catherine's brow furrowed. "…yes, but you can't-" He and Shawn brushed past her. "Hey! You can't just come here like that!"

"Watch me!" Luke stormed pass the next set of doors. "Esther!"

The shout was so harsh that the tunes she was playing stopped. She turned around again, looking at Luke approach her with Shawn behind. "Luke?"

"Huh?" Opal got off his pedestal to get near the commotion again. "You again? What is it now? Are you finally willing to repent under the heavenly father for everything you've done?"

Luke gave him a look. "No." He shot a look back at Esther. "Something more concerning than some stupid religion that she knows and can't deny."

Opal's eyes widened. "What…did you just say?"

Luke approached Esther, but the former Darkus battler looked away from him. "I'm sorry Luke, Shawn, but I can't do this again. I have to-"

"Esther, look at me!" Luke gave a cold tone that rattled her. The way he spoke almost made her shiver. The religious heir shot a glance at Luke while he stood at the bottom of the stairs. His green eyes glared her with a passion, one that froze her entity entirely.

"Look, I don't know much about this religion you're supposed to be practicing, and maybe I have to respect that…but you know as well as I do that isn't something important right now. You know that."

Esther narrowed her eyes, looking away in regret. "Even so…"

"Even so, that doesn't change that you're my friend." Luke butted in, getting her to look at him again. "And last I checked with Shawn, friends stick together, no matter what. Isn't that right?"

"Luke…"

Opal narrowed his eyes, glaring harsh daggers. "Hey you, fraternizing under God's eye isn't-!" He was cut off when a pointed end of a silver fencer startled him. "W-what the-?!"

"Let the man have his words of choice, your highness." Shawn warned. "He's got words I think your little heavenly eye wants to take note of."

The bishop was left at a loss for words. He swallowed a lump as he was forced to stay silent.

Luke continued. "Esther, believe it or not, I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you, Shawn, Abis Omega, or anyone for that matter. I have all of you to thank, even if most of you hate me." He looked away. "Yeah, I know I messed up. I made stupid mistakes that I probably repent for physically…hell, maybe not at all." He looked towards Esther again. "But whoever said to hand those burdens to someone else when you still got two arms and legs, huh? So what? You may be one person, but I am, too. Don't think that because you weren't able to do something before you can't now."

"And how does this imply to you?" Esther countered. "Are you saying that because we survived once that we can keep surviving? Luke, nothing lasts forever, and that's when the heavenly father does his job."

"And what job is that?" Luke countered. "Just hear your miracles? Well I'm right here, Esther, and unlike before and this stupid religion, I'm actually listening to you and your problems!"

"Hey! Don't you dare talk like-!" Opal was silenced as the tip pointed deeper at his throat by Shawn.

"Esther, you saw first-hand what happened. Our worlds are in danger, and here you are, hiding…in denial."

"That…that's not…"

"No, I'm not done!" Luke snapped. "Now listen! I know what it's like to look up to someone, revere them as a god…heh, probably just to make myself feel better." He mused somberly. "But you saw what happened to my 'god'. He left me for dead, after everything I did and what he told me to do…I thought I was nothing."

"Luke…"

"…I didn't have any faith in my own judgement, and that made me kinda like a slave to my lack of security. I only thought that just by leaning towards one person, that they would have all the answers…" His glare grew worrisome. "But what if they're wrong? What if they tell you to die, would you seriously do that?" Esther moved to answer, but Luke butted in. "No. You're a human being, Esther. As am I. We make mistakes, and sometimes we lose hop so much that we can't trust ourselves." He looked towards Shawn, giving him a confident smile. "And that's what friends are for." He looked at her again. "Esther, I'm your friend, and I'm yours. Everybody else we've met is. I may have found my own independence, but that doesn't mean I can't just rely on myself all the time. I'm not my own god."

Abis followed up next. "Look, we get it. You're hung up on family matters, but you're not the only one here with issues. Luke here had to bust out of his own home just for the sake of us all."

Esther gasped in shock. _'He…really did that?'_

"I said I'm making my own judgements, and I know what you're going through." He threw Atchibee at Esther. She abruptly caught her by surprise and Atchibee popped open to see her in the face. "So who cares if you worship something, right? But tell me, is that something really worth it? What did they do that you can be grateful for…" his eyes softened greatly. "Esther…" He looked away in shame. "I…I look up to you too, you know that, right?"

Again, shock overwhelmed her. "Luke…"

"You actually knew what you were doing. You…you played Bakugan before, right? Tell me, how did it feel to have that freedom? To fight against something that fate wanted you to believe was destruction? That's what I find envious of you." His brow furrowed. "So, if you're going to listen to some petty little thing called 'fate' in the hands of a stupid statue, just remember that there are others out there who came to realize their mistakes because of not him, but _you_."

Esther was at a complete loss for what to say. She had no idea what to make of or do. When she looked at Luke and heard what he said, it left her speechless. For a moment, she thought back to the promise they've made, and it made her feel conflicted.

"Now I'm not asking nor telling you…but consider Atchibee and my feelings as well. We need you Esther…and I'll commit a hundred sins that'll take me to hell with those I've killed to prove to god he can be wrong, too."

"That's quite enough!" a harsh shout from behind got all of their attention. They all turned to find Jenkins and Catherine at the doorway, giving disapproving looks. They approached without hesitation.

"Mother…Father…" Esther mumbled.

They approached Luke. "Young man, you've got a lot of nerve to talk like that under the heavenly father's eye." Jenkins said. "To speak like that and mentioning hell, do you have any idea how much the lord detests that?"

"You have any idea how much I detest on your worship bullshit?" Luke snapped.

"What?!"

"I've seen your daughter in action. She doesn't deserve to be punished because she got caught up in an accident that became a purpose."

Catherine glared hard at him. "An accident? Accidents don't exist. Everything happens for a reason. These 'accidents' are a simple matter of powers that we humans must learn to revere as sacred."

Abis popped open on Luke's shoulder. "Uh huh, and what if we wanna fight that power? What's stopping us from believing in Luke or Verias to help me in battles?"

"You Bakugan, you are a mystery that even boggles the heaven's eyes itself." Jenkins responded. "But since a few years, the gods have been kind enough to consider this a blessing, and we worship that blessing, at lest those who respect him do. Why would you fight with something with power that you can't control, boy?"

"Because I don't fear Abis or Bakugan like you guys do." Luke snapped again. "Shawn loves his Bakugan, and I choose to spend my life with Abis because of what we did together, not as master and controller like how you think life works." He stepped forward in defiance. "Esther is a fighter. I've seen it myself. If I'm holding her back from what she wants, I'll stay as far away as possible, but if I'm what helps her, then I'll stay. That's where I stand…and no God is going to tell me otherwise."

"Damn straight." Abis nodded. Right beside them, Shawn regrouped with a proud smile and nod, with Verias having the same reaction as well. True friends look out for each other.

"…then you leave us no choice." Jenkins and Catherine shot glances at Opal, who nodded in understanding and began to move in front of Esther. They looked back to see him ready. "If you do not wish to repent under god's name, and instead mock him, then we shall pray you learn to not fight a power outside of your control. Opal, have you prayed?"

Opal nodded. "Yes, brother Jenkins. The lord has given me his strength to redeem these sins before us."

Luke shifted in readiness, with Shawn by his side. "Looks like we're caught in a pickle now, Luke." Shawn mused. "Guess we haven't got a choice now, do we?"

"No…but this might be our only way of showing Esther what I mean."

Shawn nodded. "Actions speak louder than words. I like that." They both glared in unison at Opal, who had a sneer on his face.

"Ready to give this priest a little taste of our sins, Verias?" Abis questioned.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Abis Omega." Verias agreed.

"So be it." Opal's eyes narrowed. "But no matter what happens, his grace will be the decider of this."

 _ **Opal: 100% Luke: 100%**_

 _ **Shawn: 100%**_

Opal looked back over his shoulder at Esther. "Lady Esther, refrain from touching the power you don't understand." He faced ahead with a Gate Card. "I shall show you what it means to do so under proper guidance."

Esther blinked, but she relented. She looked down in regret. "…yes, Opal." She said sullenly. She let go and Atchibee floated beside her.

"Now then, Gate Card, set!" Opal flung a Gate Card in the middle of the open area, where a dark purple energy shockwave faded into the massive cathedral. He held up his own Bakugan. "Behold, the power of the heavenly father's judgement. Bakugan, brawl!" The priest threw it out. "Bakugan, stand! Darkus Jetro, arise~!" In a sportive dark purple glow, the Bakugan arose above all else. It looked like a black alien Bakugan with a black head and a long row of sharp red eyes. It had purple antennae on top of the head, with two purple side pieces with big green circle like eyes. In a way, like Jelldon. Rather than a neck, but bent appendages held up the upper body to a black and yellow lower body with purple treads, with four black insectoid legs with purple ovals on the knees. It hissed loudly as it was called out to battle. Opal chuckled. "Now to see what _your_ devil-corrupted power can do."

…

In front of the cathedral, a pair of police cars pulled up, separating as the sirens went off. As many doors opened to reveal cops, from one of the cars showed Claire and Augustine, who came out in a hurry.

"And you're sure they were last seen here?" Claire worried.

"Affirmative ma'am." A police officer answered. "Eye witnesses claimed to see a red-haired boy with a blonde within the area. This was the last place."

Claire looked towards the cathedral, a worried look on her face. "Luke…"

…

Jetro snarled down at Luke and Shawn, making the former talk to his Bakugan. "Abis…you ready?"

"Evermore, Luke. Ready when you are." He closed into ball form for Luke to catch him.

"Ready, Shawn?"

Shawn nodded as he got Verias. "Sure am. You up, Verias?"

"For my friends, definitely!"

"Bakugan…brawl!" Both threw their Bakugan in unison. "Bakugan, stand!" In a blue and yellow light, a long blue sender body coiled and swerved to reveal Abis Omega, letting out an empowering roar with fins stretched out. While a staff twirled in midair before caught and jutting out to strike by Verias, hollering for battle.

 **Jetro: 600 Abis Omega: 400**

 **Verias: 400**

"Let's see how the devil's breed acts first, shall we Jetro?" Opal jested, which Jetro screeched outwards in response.

Shawn took a defensive stance. "Well Luke, got any ideas?"

Luke glared ahead, trying to work with what thoughts were flooding into his mind. _'This area is too closed to go all out in. We might damage too much. Maybe we can try and keep him in one spot. Yeah, that should work.'_ Nodding, he looked towards Shawn. "Let's size it up first! Maybe we can find something out first and strike then."

Shawn nodded. "Alright then." He faced forward, fixed for battle. "So let's do this!"

At the same time, both pulled up their Bakumeters, bringing forth their abilities first. "Ability, activate!" they shouted in unison.

" **Verias Siba!** " Verias twirled his staff, summoning a wheel of yellow energy as he charged.

" **Fin Melee!** " Abis swerved ahead, his tailfin following in a blue streak.

 **Jetro: 600 Abis Omega: 400 (+200) = 600**

 **Verias: 400 (+200) = 600**

Both Bakugan roared as they aimed for the front legs, making Jetro lean forward with a hiss of pain. Together, a staff and tailfin swung in an uppercut, making the chin face the ceiling. As both remained low, they looked collective yet surprised as Jetro's many eyes glared down. It looked to be annoyed. It lifted its front legs, raising almost a s high as the ceiling as it came down for a stomp, one that both Bakugan jumped away from. They landed safely a distance before their partners.

Opal chuckled mockingly. "Is that the best the devil can offer?" He gestured both hands to the sides. "Oh heavenly father, hear my prayer! Give me the strength to hope and redeem these two lost souls! Ability, activate! **Hyper Mace!** " Jetro's green circular patterns on its appendages began to gather dark energy within each center. When ready, fired were thin dark beams at Abis Omega and Verias.

 **Jetro: 600 (+300) = 900 Abis Omega: 600**

 **Verias: 600**

As the attack closed in, both Bakugan used fins and arms to cover up as the beams erupted around them. Cloisters cracked and parts of the wooden furniture exploded as shockwaves went everywhere. Luke and Shawn uncovered to see through the dust.

"Abis!"

"Verias, you guys alright?"

Within the dissipating dust cloud, slithery form craned his head. "Gnngh…yeah, we're okay." Abis hissed. "Rogue Zero's forbidden cards did worse than this." Beside him, Verias began to redouble his steps as well.

Opal smirked at the scene. "How quaint of you. But may his holiness be his judge alone. Ability activate, **Flash Storm!** " Jetro's two massive appendages that their eyes shimmer before expelling deep dark blasts that went right for Verias.

"Verias!" Abis fret.

"Look out!" Luke warned.

Shawn held up an ability. "Ability activate, **Caroline Protector!** " The two intense beams of darkness attacking Verias were met with the ape getting in front and swinging his staff in a wheel, taking and mixing the dark energy into the ends.

Opal's eyes widened. "Hm? What's this?"

"An ability that reflects the attack back." Shawn pointed ahead. "Light'em up, Verias!"

"Let's see how you like a little serving of karma!" Verias swung his staff, pitching the dark light in a compressed comet back at Jetro. The attack squared it in the lower region, expelling a tremor that made the floor crack and screech like Jetro.

 **Jetro: 900 (-400) = 500 Abis Omega: 600**

 **Verias: 600**

Opal's expression soured. "Deflecting the justice of one's doings…that's a sin! Have you no shame?!"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Luke coldly rebuffed. "You can leave your sin talk out of this, because it's between us and Esther. Ability activate, **Sea Helix!** " Abis lurched his body and hissed as a small watery flow expelled from beneath. It ascended into a spiral skywards to protect him as he slammed his tail from the side, smacking Jetro into the ground painfully.

 **Jetro: 500 (-100) = 400 Abis Omega: 600 (+100) = 700**

 **Verias: 600**

The sea serpent adjusted as the water vaporized around him. "We didn't come here to be lectured by people who didn't know better than us back then. Life and death is at stake and all you care about is cleaning up something that isn't your fault. Sounds like deflection, a sin perhaps?"

Esther gasped in modest shock. "Are you…"

"Esther." She looked over to find Atchibee's own plea beside her. "Esther, I understand this is a bad time, but please, reconsider your position!"

"Atchibee…" Esther was conflicted at first, but ultimately she chose to look away. "I'm sorry…but I'm not sure with Father watching over this. It's just…"

"Esther, do not waver from your conviction!" Opal retorted. "Remember your place!"

Immediately Esther backed off. "Yes, sorry. I pray for a pardon."

"Esther, don't bother!" Luke stopped her. "It's not worth the time!"

"Of course it is." Opal interjected. "Praying for everything in thanks gives one a sense of security. Everyone must feel security, no matter where, because the heavenly father does more than just watches us. Watch. Gate Card, open! Positive Delta!" The Gate Card revealed itself, making Abis Omega and Verias lurch as they could feel their power drain drastically. Both dropped then by 200 Gs. "See? You brought this act onto yourselves. Unless you get your knees and ask for forgiveness, you shall not be answered."

As he spoke confidently about his beliefs, Esther kept her eyes dropped in shame. But for the briefest moment, she thought of her and Luke double battling for the first time. So much has happened since then. It almost made her smile…almost.

' _I gotta stop this guy.'_ Luke thought. "Abis, ability activate, **Aquos Ripple!** " Abis lurched his head up and gave a loud hiss. His body expelled blue ripples across the ground like water, shutting off the Gate Card and returning the power levels back to **700** and **600**.

"Nice going, Luke. Now it's my turn to have a crack at this guy." Shawn held up an ability. "Ability…activate! **Correlation of Darkus to Haos!** " Verias clutched his staff tight as a bright yellow sparkly aura encompassed his being. His power level drastically boosted to **900** Gs. He let out a roar as he bolted for Jetro, swinging his staff broadly and smacking Jetro along the head, causing it to stagger away in slight disorientation.

"How's that?" Verias scoffed.

Jetro realigned, glaring daggers at Verias. "Hmph! Won't be enough to outweigh the sins you're committing! Ability activate, **Rampart Sonic!** " Jetro's antennae began to glow bright purple, where they vibrated harshly with a powerful hum.

"HRAH!" Verias jumped to swing again, but rather than hit Jetro, he struck an invisible force that vibrated in front. He bounced back, his power level jumping back to **600**. "Did he just nullify my ability with sound?"

"Gnngh! We're not getting anywhere like this." Abis retorted. "We need to put this joker on ice and quick."

Jetro used the ability's effects to gain some ground. It staggered back a couple of feet, making the ground tremble some with each step taken. Finally one more tremor did the trick, causing a hand of the statue to crack once, then twice, before it broke off and started to fall.

"Esther!" Luke warned.

Watching, the parents looked with small shock, but did nothing to warn their offspring of judgement.

Looking up, Esther's shadow was enveloped by concrete neatly carved. For a split second, she could feel her life flash right before her eyes…a life of deep religion of solidarity, and loneliness in the cathedral. Grim it was, and here she was, getting ready for Father's judgement.

But it never came. Instead, a blue tail swung from the side, breaking the rock into pieces away. Hearing the sound, Esther's flinch faded as she looked up, seeing Abis hovering over her. "Abis Omega?!"

"You okay, guys?" he questioned.

Esther looked fixated, but she gave a small nod of understanding. "Uh huh…" _'This is the second time now you've saved me…of your own accord.'_

Taking advantage of the situation, Opal readied an ability. "Hmph! Ability activate, **Heat Spiral!** " Jetro turned around towards Abis, aiming its side appendages and expelled purple ripples at him.

 **Jetro: 400 (+400) = 800 Abis Omega: 700**

 **Verias: 600**

"Abis, behind you!" Luke warned. But it was too late. Abis turned with his guard down and the soundwaves struck him head on. The serpent was blasted across the room, crashing the back of his neck into the wall. He grunted as he slumped to the ground in pain. He glowed blue as the wall was left with damaged cracks.

Jetro didn't stop. He faced Verias and unleashed more soundwaves of darkness, which the ape tried to block. But his fur bristled harshly as roaring waves were too thick and made him fall backwards, slamming in front of Shawn and Luke. He glowed yellow and morphed to ball form, both him and Abis landing in front of their partners.

 _ **Luke: 80%**_

 _ **Shawn: 60%**_

Jetro returned to ball form and was caught by a snickering Opal, who soon busted out with a prideful laugh. "You see? The heavens themselves deemed me fit to win this battle. Simply because I worshipped them like anyone should."

Luke picked up Abis, not taking his eyes off of Opal. "Are you serious?" he stood back up. "You won because we just saved Esther's life, and you're not going to consider that a blow low?"

"Luke…" Esther muttered low at his words. She felt honestly shocked.

He turned towards the parents. "And you two, are you seriously going to let that slide? Even _you_ know that ain't right!" He wanted them to answer, but instead they were looking distraught up overhead. Looking up as well, he saw that they were fixed on the broken hand of the statue, which would've killed their beloved daughter. Luke finally saw which one left them more shocked as they bowed their heads in shame and prayer. He looked back upfront, his brow darkening. "Fine. Be that way…not that it matters." He faced ahead, giving a deep look. "You can play dumb, but you'll pay a price like I had to! Just wait and see!"

Shawn put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Mind if I give this round a spin?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah."

Shawn glared ahead and pulled out a Gate Card. "Okay then. Gate Card, set!" He threw the card, fading into yellow. "Bakugan, brawl!" Once more, a bright yellow light expelled Verias, who twirled his staff forward in readiness.

"Bakugan, brawl! Abis Omega, stand!" Luke threw Abis Omega, who reappeared in his true form with a loud roar.

Opal was last as he smirked. "Bakugan, brawl! Darkus Jetro, stand!" In a dark purple light, Jetro once again arose, looking ready for battle.

 **Jetro: 600 Abis Omega: 400**

 **Verias: 400**

As the battle commenced, the door to the cathedral was opened abruptly. Some officers scattered along the sides as Cale entered the door, his eyes widening at the scene that was unfolding. "My goodness…!" Following behind was Augustine and Claire, who came and showed shock of their own.

"What is this?!" Augustine gasped. Claire was at a loss for words.

Abis Omega and Verias both charged with all their might, their battling spirits unhindered as Abis headbutted while Verias stabbed his staff. Both attacks sent Jetro staggering back, while Luke and Shawn clutched their fists tighter to give commands to attack.

To Cale, he was honestly less upset than what the others appeared. "Luke is…" He looked over, seeing Augustine starting to walk. Immediately he held him back. "Sir Augustine, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm stopping this!" he retorted. "My son and his friend have gone too far!"

"Please dear, we need to help him." Claire insisted, on the verge pf possible tears.

He nodded. "Don't worry, Claire, I will." He went to move ahead, but the place started to shudder again, causing him to almost lose balance. The battle ahead was causing a lot of energy to shift and startle everyone present.

Shawn reached forward. "Gate Card, open! Element Merge!" The Gate Card opened, forcing a rainbow wavy aura to appear over Jetro, which diverged into two arches overhead that went and surrounded Abis and Verias both, gaining strength much needed.

 **Jetro: 600 (-400) = 200 Abis Omega: 400 (+200) = 600**

 **Verias: 400 (+200) = 600**

Opal gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Taking what's not yours, that is a grave sin itself!"

"So is forcing Esther into something she clearly hates!" Luke retorted. "You really think Bakugan is _that_ bad? The people who use them are the ones who are bad! It's their fault for not knowing better!" He looked up at Abis, who glanced back at him in knowing what he meant, but have since forgiven. "So don't give crap on what's right and wrong since you don't clearly want to listen!"

Opal glared hardly as he held up another ability. "Preposterous. The only ones who refuse to understand are you and your friend. Devils don't talk so leisurely to angels you know. Ability activate, **Heat Spiral!** "

This time, Jetro was ready and willing. It unleashed the same purple waves from its appendages that went dead ahead. Abis Omega and Verias moved to the side to didge, but Esther and Luke's folks were in the way of the ongoing attack.

Luke looked back, completely bewildered. "Crap-!"

The soundwaves continued to the others. They all were at a loss as they closed in too fast. Luke's folks covered up and huddled, but Esther's parents were having heads down and eyes shut as they were resigning themselves, just as the heavenly father would've wanted them to be. They all waited, but oddly enough, the attack didn't come.

When they opened their eyes, they gasped,

"Is everyone okay?"

Verias stood in front with his **Heaven Solace** ability, making a wall of light to protect everyone while Abis reconvened beside him. Meanwhile, Luke and Shawn met up with everybody else, checking to see if they were okay.

"Is everyone alright?" Shawn retold Verias' question, this time getting subtle nods from the officers. "Good."

Luke caught up with his folk, shocked to see them here. "Guys, how are…Mom? Dad?! What the…?!"

Claire stepped forward. "Luke, what is going on here?!" he shouted through the dissipating waves. "What are you doing?!"

Luke's brow furrowed. He recalled the last argument earlier. "What I _have_ to do." He said, turning around towards the battle. "To make you see the picture."

Augustine didn't approve. "Luke, cease this at once! Let's talk this out."

"No!" he snapped.

"Luke! I'm telling you! Whatever this is, whatever is happening, I don't want you to-!"

"Give a damn to anybody else here and so help me I'm gonna get Abis to lash in front of you guys, ya hear me?!"

The roar he exhibited sent a wave of shock through Claire and Augustine. Both took a step back at their son's uproarious defiance. They looked back towards his Bakugan, seeing him eye them carefully before glancing at Luke. They followed his gaze towards him.

"…I know everything, about why you guys hate Bakugan. Why you don't want me around them. You guys worry about business so much that you're not adapting to change around us. You're so hung up on the past, just like Esther's folks are warped with this damn god."

"Excuse me?!" Catherine snapped. "You speaking about our loving father is-!"

"GRAAAH!" Abis sneered in front of their faces, causing them to immediately back off with shock. "Would a bastard of a god really just try to kill you? Be quiet. Go ahead, Luke."

"Thanks man." He faced his parents again. "So what if you can't accept Bakugan for who they are? I have, and now I've seen more than just this world. I've seen a lot of stuff outside this mansion I was stuck in because of your stupid mistakes."

"Luke…" Claire mumbled.

"Mom, I'm not finished!" he snapped. "Stop treating me like I'm some child. I don't have any interest in being some makeshift puppet anymore, and I most certainly don't give a damn about this family's legacy if what matters is our lives, got it?" he turned to face the battlefield. "So maybe instead of denying stuff like I did, how's about you do something I tried to do…shut up and watch. Ready guys?"

Augustine was in shock of his son's retort. He wanted to give him a scolding, but those intense eyes and tone he gave them was something else. He wanted to move towards him, but Cale stepped in front, making him glare down at the old man. He shook his head disapprovingly, making Augustine glare at the battle instead, along with Claire and the rest.

"Luke…he saved them." Esther muttered. "Even with them against it…" She looked at Atchibee, who gave Esther her own look. They both did what Luke asked and silenced themselves.

Oddly enough, when that happened, another thought processed in Esther. She remembered when Luke appeared and stood in front of her when all hope was lost back at Wayward Falls. It was making her hand grip tight to her side.

"Hmph! Refusing another's fate when Father chose it? You truly are devils." Opal exasperated.

Stepping up, Luke angrily swiped his arm. "Devil, devil, devil! All you compare anyone who makes a single sin to is a devil! Is that seriously all you care of?! Not the lives you almost killed just now?! The Father I couldn't give a damn about!"

"Ha! Preposterous!" he retorted. "My will is our Father's will. And he willed me to give these lives out for his blessings."

"Well mankind doesn't have to be so helpless you know?" Shawn retorted. "Honestly, you're even worse at this stuff than most people."

"Then how else are miracles formed? Riddle me that. If you truly believe that some miracle will happen that will help you win this fight, you're an even bigger bunch of insolence than I could pray for!"

"Suites fine by me. Better than being fools than those who have no hope." Luke said. For some reason, from the corner of his eyes, he could see Esther turning away like she was debating. He was getting through. "Shawn, let's knock this guy down a few pegs."

"Got it." Shawn presented another ability. "I'll make a distraction, and then you go for the weak point. Think you can spot it?"

"Yeah, worth a shot at least."

"Then let's do it." He faced forward. "Ability activate, **Haos Drain!** " Verias held his ground as his head leaned forward, firing a bright yellow beam at Jetro. His power level went up to **800**.

Opal presented another ability. "Ability activate, **Spark Storm!** " Jetro's eyes flashed a bright purple light, one full of radiance that dispelled the attack, with the light making Verias cover up as his power was sapped.

 **Jetro: 200 Abis Omega: 600**

 **Verias: 800 (-200 -200) = 400**

Verias groaned as he tried to see through the light. "I…can't see!" He strained heavily, until a shadow appeared in front and held off. Looking ahead, he saw Abis holding off for him. "Abis?!"

With the light humming on him, he strained, but he persevered. "It's…okay Verias!" he glared back ahead. "This clown's got nothing on us, because we're in this!"

Opal sneered. "We'll see about that. Ability activate, **Conjure Light!** " The circular patterns on Jetro shined yet again, this time expanding a glow that went across the field and made the card fade away, leaving bear destroyed church ground again.

 **Jetro: 200 (+400) = 600 Abis Omega: 600 (-200) = 400**

 **Verias: 400 (-200) = 200**

"You seriously believe you can win?"

Shawn and Luke's own points of annoyance were getting to a brim. They looked at each other, as did their Bakugan. They nodded, and then them. They all looked ahead again, and Verias suddenly took to with a primal shout.

"Time to shut this guy up!" Shawn exclaimed. "Ability activate, **Prime Mistral!** "

Verias held his staff tight as he let out yet another roar. He looked ferocious as he sped in, the tip soon streaming sparkling yellow light, full of great power. Opal's eyes widened. "What the…?"

"HRAAAH!" Verias closed the gap, his body taking a massive leap as he swung his staff overhead, trailing the dainty flowing energy. "HRAAH!" With a shift but mighty shout, he smashed the stick into Jetro's head, making a yellow roaring shockwave that deafened any ears up close. Jetro sundered into the ground, making a pained screech as he ate pavement.

 **Jetro: 600 (-200) = 400 Abis Omega: 400**

 **Verias: 200 (+300) = 500**

Verias jumped away, his staff's light fading. As he landed, the shock of the attack caught on and Jetro staggered back up, unstable from the abrupt smash to the head. With it staggering around, Abis opened his mouth, eyes narrowing as he readied hi own battle gun packing power. A blue hemisphere gathered in this mouth, making swirling masses arise.

Luke raised his Bakumeter. "Ability activate, **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Abis Omega lurched his head back and closed his mouths, making shimmering radiance from inside. When he lurched back ahead, his mouth opened wide, making a small blue aura ripple as an intense blue beam streamed across the ground and roared its way into Jetro's head. The attack was so powerful that it made Jetro scream in anguish.

"Jetro!" Opal panicked.

 **Jetro: 400 Abis Omega: 400 (+400) = 800**

 **Verias: 500**

The impact was so powerful that Jetro lost footing and shoved backwards. The beam let up once Jetro slammed into the ground, reverting to ball form and plopping to a surprised Opal's foot.

 _ **Opal: 20%**_

' _Amazing.'_ Esther marveled. _'They actually took down a Bakugan whose power level is above Rogue Zero's…but, I can't be in awe…can I?'_

Both Abis and Verias returned to their partners' hands. "So then, where was God in that one?" Shawn inquired. "Wouldn't he have made you win if you depended on him that much?"

Opal tentatively picked up his Bakugan, looking annoyed, but perked a grin. "Hmph, no matter. The heavenly father is merely choosing to punish me for not making the appropriate action." He swayed. "But make no mistake. Everything that has to be done is by his hand. Denying that is…"

"Just stop." Luke said. "There's more important matters than that." He looked over, seeing Esther still in shock from those two attacks. "Esther, you see that?"

"…"

"Those two abilities wouldn't have been made if it wasn't for Shawn and I trusting our Bakugan and fighting together. Now we're trusting you. You don't have to put your trust in something that isn't in front of you. Esther…"

Esther's eyes softened as she looked at Luke tentatively. It look like her faith was beginning to arise again. And by the way Luke and Shawn seemed confident knowing her the way she is now, it made her feel even more worried.

"Esther." Atchibee mumbled.

"Looks to me that we're getting through." Shawn said. "Not bad, Luke. Guess you being philosophical is benefiting after all."

"Don't listen to any drabble these fools say, Esther!" Opal retorted. "Your Mother and Father have taught you better than to doubt the ways god entrusts you with purpose." He looked towards Catherine and Jenkins, who looked down with hands in prayers for the lord to have this battle won. He sneered again, and focused on the battle to be won. "My purpose is to guide everyone to believe in this higher power; to believe in miracles. They shall understand, unlike you."

Luke balled a fist. "Nobody tells me what my purpose is! I can decide that myself!"

"Luke…" Claire heard her son speak so boldly about all of this. She looked towards Augustine, who withheld any withdrawal from the match at hand.

"Hmph! Very well then! Gate Card, set!" Opal threw the card, making another field of purple bloom and fade. "Bakugan, brawl!" One more time, Jetro arose into battle with an alien snarl.

"Shawn." Luke said.

Shawn nodded. "Don't worry, Luke. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled. "Now let's win this for Esther!"

"For her! Bakugan, brawl!" Both he and Shawn threw in their Bakugan; both Abis and Verias arising beside one another.

"This time, we're ending this once and for all!" Abis retorted. "And nothing will keep us separated from our friends!"

Esther's eyes softened some more as she repeated something low. "…friends…"

" _Luke…whatever you decide, just know this." She paused, allowing momentum to rise. "Whatever happens, as long as you've learned and taken responsibility s you have…I…I…"_

" _You're…?"_

 _Esther breathed a heavy sigh. "This isn't easy for me to say, but enough sins have been committed today. Luke…I'm very proud of you."_

" _Esther…"_

That line entered her thought stream against all odds. It was a sin to think of bliss, and especially good things when one should focus on the big picture. But remembering that of what she told someone she admired really made her think. Proud. That word rung in her head a lot, and that was the opposite of what she felt for herself. She was proud of Luke, but really, the same couldn't be said for her.

"Esther." Atchibee got her attention. "What will you do?"

Esther lowered her head, eyes shutting as she began to process what it meant to not forsake friends…just like her parents did for miracles. _"Alright then. I'll stand by you, and I promise that I'll be watching you from here on."_ That last line she said to Luke fully clicked. Her eyes opened again, facing ahead as her fists shook from the tough sacrifice she was about to make.

Once more, they shut. _'I'm terribly sorry…but please, forgive me heavenly father for my mistakes.'_

Opal seethed daggers as he went forward with his attack. "Ability activate, **Heat Spiral!** " Jetro scowled once again as it unleashed another round of dark purple humming soundwaves ahead.

 **Jetro: 600 (+400) = 1000 Abis Omega: 400**

 **Verias: 400**

Luke pulled his blue Bakumeter up, showing two abilities overlapping this time. "Double ability, activate! **Dry World** , plus Fusion Ability, **Blue Mega!** "

Abis spread his fins as a sudden cloud of mist erupted around him and Verias. The cloud grew unsettling until a shimmering icy glow resonated within. Bursting through it was a shimmering hemisphere of water with Abis in it, charging at the incoming Darkus attack and fighting it with all he had. He let out a continual roar as he slowly worked his way through, the water absorbing all the soundwaves and palpitating as it reached Jetro, exploding like a bomb upon impact and making the insectoid shriek and stammer back again.

 **Jetro: 1000 (-200 -100) = 700 Abis Omega: 400 (+200 +200) = 800**

 **Verias: 400**

"You impudent…!" Opal growled.

Shawn opted to smirk. "Careful, I'm pretty sure the lord doesn't appreciate your emotion. Ability activate, **Simian Howl!** " Verias' purple gem on his head started to glow again as he reeled his head back. He took in a deep breath and let loose yellow soundwaves that shook the air. They struck Jetro again, making it shriek in pain and anguish.

 **Jetro: 700 (-200) = 500 Abis Omega: 800**

 **Verias: 400 (+200) = 600**

"Alright!" Luke exclaimed.

Opal gave a meek snort as he presented another ability. "Ability activate, **Rampart Sonic!** " Jetro's antennae glowed a bright purple as energy ripples in font like a wall, blocking Verias' soundwaves off completely.

"So he's nullified our ability." Shawn tested.

Verias adjusted. "He may have stopped my sound…but let's try our way next!" He charged ahead, prompting the next attack.

Shanw nodded in understanding and raised his Bakumeter. "Right! Ability activate… **Siba Feral!** "

Verias actually got close enough to where his foot stepped on the rippling shield and jumped skywards. Opal looked up in horror as Verias did a complete somersault and hollered maniacally with his staff overhead. "Wait-!" But Verias didn't listen. He stabbed his staff down into the shield with all his might, hitting the antennae and making the shield dissipate. Verias landed and twirled his staff around, continuing a vicious round of swings and slams that knocked Jetro around like a piñata.

Jetro's power level went down to **500** , and Verias' last swing skywards struck its chin, causing it to stumble backwards and falter, the ape's power jumping to **600**.

Opal grunted loudly as he found himself on defense. "This can't be…!"

Luke's glare intensified. "We're sorry, but we didn't want to be so rough."

"Even with everything else being a sin, you're not wanting to see your fault." Shawn stated. "That's fine by us if you don't want to understand, but don't drag others if they don't want to."

The priest's outrage continued blooming. He just about had it. "I've had it with you mocking our miracle maker." He snarled, but it formed a smirk on his face. He began to giggle, which blossomed into a wicked and broken laughter. This same laughter left Luke and Shawn on edge. "Preposterous fools! You really think you can defy me and our beloved god? I'll show you what happens when one bites the hand of justice!" He reached out. "Gate Card, open! Transducer!" The Gate Card revealed itself, surrounding Abis and Verias in a rainbow light that starting searing them, which a light underneath Jetro was soothing and energizing.

"Aaaaaah!" Abis and Verias screamed, their bodies, suffering as it felt like their life was being sapped.

"Abis!" Luke exclaimed.

"Crap, a trap!" Shawn tested.

Opal's smirk showed his teeth. "Your cockiness in ruining miss Esther's redemption is unforgiveable. Now pay your price! Jetro, take them!"

Jetro's body was enveloped in a purple outline as its power kept rising 50 Gs with each passing second. As its power went from **500** , **550** , **600** , **650** …and so on, Abis and Verias cried out as their power was being sapped. The pain they were feeling rivaled their rapid energy drain, with their power from **800** , **750** , **700** , and for Verias going down equally as steady. With each second, 50 Gs was taken from each and transferred to Jetro to feed its power.

As they were losing power, Esther head lowered in regret. _'I'm sorry, Luke. But this fight isn't ours to win….'_

However, Luke kept fighting. "ABIS~!"

Shawn balled his fists. "Verias!"

Both Bakugan gritted their teeth as they heard their partners scream their names in battle angst. They grunted hard as their power kept sapping, but their bodies kept fighting. "Verias, we…can't…lose…!" Abis sneered.

"No, we're not…finished yet!" the ape agreed with his pal.

Mustering the strength, both Bakugan felt their wills intertwine as Luke and Shawn's glares were deeply intense behind them. Both of power levels stopped abruptly at **400** , and then a blue and yellow aura enveloped them both as they hollered out for power. Their shrilled cries reverberated through the air, each of their eyes glinting their attribute colors.

As they strived for power from their wills, they both began to show their power levels not dropping. Instead, they fought it, making a climb. **400…401…402…404…408…** It kept rising, and everyone had their own shock.

Opal's facial expression showed shock. "Im…possible…"

"How are they…?" Esther trailed off as shock overwhelmed her.

"Are you feeling that surge again?" Atchibee said, getting Esther's attention. "This energy, it's just like that time Luke and Abis fought back at the falls, only it's growing with their wills to fight. They're fighting the odds as we speak!"

Esther's breath hitched as she watched both Bakugan defying odds. Even with Jetro's power level at **1100** , the two Bakugan were ahead of her were using every bit of power to defy the card's effects, bypassing limits to endure whatever it took alongside Luke and Shawn. When she looked at Luke again, she saw the resolve in his eyes. No matter what he wasn't letting go of her…and that's what made her eyelids drop in respect.

"What's going on?" Luke questioned.

"Not sure." Shawn said. "…but I think Verias and Abis Omega are fighting back."

Luke nodded in understanding. "Yeah…Abis, all the way!" Abis responded with a shrilled roar, continuing to take his power back.

"Verias, no giving up while we still got two feet to stand on, alright?!" Shawn enforced, and Verias hollered as he did the same.

Opal's teeth gritted angrily. "These little…!"

Atchibee turned towards Esther. "Esther…" The Darkus battler looked ahead, seeing the Luke and Shawn she knew fighting back for their lives. Even with the power of god against them, they were proving their own justice, and couple by the memories of Luke and the others, she could see the others in an image in her mind, smiling at her and welcoming her, now matter how they viewed her. And with his back turned and turning around, Luke extended a hand towards her, saying " _Esther, let's do this together.'_

The image in her mind went white, her mind returning to reality as she hummed.

"This is it! How dare you mock the gods in front of us! Have you no shame?!" Opal snapped. "This is a farce! I will not have you-!"

"Bakugan, brawl!" A dark sphere bypassed him, getting him to stop as the sphere popped open. "Atchibee, stand!" In a dark purple light, Darkus Atchibee arose between Jetro and the two Bakugan straining to get their energy back. The moth shrilled at the bishop and his Bakugan in defiance.

"What?" Jenkins gasped.

Catherine had a hand over her mouth, left completely without words.

"What the…?" Opal turned around to glare at Esther. Time slowed down as a lock of light brown hair passed him, the smell of defiance – and lavender – rushing away towards the other side of the battlefield.

"Esther!" Luke exclaimed. He watched as Esther reconvened with them, glaring ahead at the battle. "Are you…?"

"I'm sorry I strayed." She said. "Luke. Shawn…I owe you an apology, for doubting you all this time." She glanced over, showing Luke her one eye that wasn't covered by her bangs. "But apologies and thanks, can they wait later?"

Shawn glanced at Luke, who wanted to say something, but knew it was better to focus. He slowly grinned, soon to nod. "Sure." He smiled wide in focus. "Let's prove this guy wrong!"

"Right!" Shawn and Esther shouted together.

Atchibee floated in front of Abis Omega and Verias, covering them. "Our apologies for startling you two. I hope you can forgive us…but now we're ready for battle!" She shrieked loudly as her scythes swung in readiness.

"Lady Esther…what are you doing?!" Opal was in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"What must be done!" Esther snapped. She looked back at her folk, seething defiant looks into their own shocked eyes. "This is what _I_ have to do now." She looked back ahead. "It's my turn to show my worth! I refuse to run from the cause any longer!" As if responding to her resolve, Atchibee slashed her own scythes, clawing at Jetro square in the face. The attack made Jetro shriek.

"How impudent! Cease this at once! The heavenly father is seeing this as a sin!"

"Then so be it! I'd rather be in Hell with those who actually care to be with me than those who watch me like a god themselves!"

"Esther…" Luke was shocked by her speech, but at the same time he was touched.

"Shawn smirked. "Yeah, there's our girl."

Opal's eyes dilated with growing shock. "You…you actually lost faith in our Father…after all these years…"

"No, Opal. You, Mother, and Father chose to lose faith in reality. The world's miracles can happen in other ways. I saw it with my own eyes! If you really believe that making friends are a sin, then it's a sin I can actually be happy with!"

"You've defied our Father! I thought we could fix you with the prayers and purity of our church!" Opal growled heavily. "But I guess the heavenly father has given up on you."

"At least those who cared never gave up on me, now it's my turn to return that favor! Atchibee!" Atchibee ascended at Esther's call. "Ability activate, **Vermilion Jet Black!** " Atchibee flapped her wings, creating a dark atmosphere that clouded Jetro's vision. The Bakugan was unaware as a pair of red eyes brightened and unleashed bright purple lightning that struck its abdomen, making it howl as its power level dropped to **800**.

Opal sneered as he pulled another ability. "To betray the beliefs that keep man alive! Ability activate, **Spark Storm!** " Jetro's eyes shined a powerful illuminating light, one that began to dissipate the darkness around. Atchibee was forced to cover up as the dark light was searing into her.

"Atchibee!" Esther exclaimed.

Despite how she was feeling her power drop to **200** , the Darkus moth crossed her blades to take the blunt of the attack. "We can'…lose! For the sake of our friends!" she grunted. "We can do this!"

Esther nodded. "Ability, activate! **Scare Flash!** " Responding in kind, Atchibee's wings expanded as she screeched out. The eyes expelled radiating dark light rays everywhere, making the entire domain rattle as the two conflicting forces of dark light battled for dominance. Neither gave in, and Atchibee and Esther yelled out as they refused to lose. Their lights shined brighter, forcing Opal to cover up.

 **Jetro: 1100 (-300 -200) = 600 Abis Omega: 4-/Verias: 4-/Atchibee: 200 (+200 +200) = 600**

Opal tried to uncover, but the light was so bright. "Lord…what are you…!" He saw through the light, hearing a cry from his bakugan as Atchibee swung one of her blades. He gasped in shock.

"This is far enough for you!" Atchibee roared.

"Atchibee!" Esther shouted. The rest fell silent as they watched her rebel.

Atchibee floated in the middle, the light gone but her spirit glowing bright. "I certainly condone with the need of closure. I find it needed in certain times of peril. But you…!" She slashed again, making a streak follow. "Are cowards!" Without relenting, she kept slashing at Jetro, unwilling to give an edge. "To get to your knees and pray when you know your home and the ones you care for are at stake! In what way is that a miracle! I've learned a lot with my time with my peers, and no matter how little of strength you have, if it's not what you have…" She slashed down, making Jetro lurch in pain. "Then let others share it with you! Including your own! HRAH!" She swung her tail around, striking Jetro hard across the face and sundering it towards the ground. Around Atchibee, a dark aura enveloped her body. "I fight for the sake of not my own safety, but for Esther and the others who are willing to make that choice with me! And together, even if we're weak to you, then see us together!" She raised her head high, shrilling another powerful bellow all around.

"Atchibee…" Esther could feel her own Bakugan's resolve. _'You as well.'_ She looked down at her Bakumeter, seeing something that surprised her. Atchibee's own power level was slowly rising, much to her disbelief.

Jetro struggled to get up after so many slashes and strikes to head. But Opal wasn't caring. "Get up! You're representing the power of our holy lord! To be taking blunders like that is a sin…!" he gasped as something caught his gravely attention.

Everyone else in the room saw it as well. All eyes were on Abis Omega, Verias, and Atchibee as they stood beside one another, their attribute auras enveloping themselves. The results showed their power.

 **Jetro: 600 Abis Omega: 450/Verias: 450/Atchibee: 650**

"But…that's not possible…" Opal despaired, nervous sweat on his face.

"Abis Omega…" Luke looked at his pal in shock, but he was taking it moderately well.

The serpent glanced back. "I can feel it, _you_ can feel it, right?" He glared ahead. "Let's finish this…" As his aura flared, his body tensed up to sustain the power slowly building.

Verias and Atchibee also had their auras shimmer brighter. As all three had power exceeding, their Bakumeters shined with holographic cards. They all looked at them with shock.

"This is…"

Esther didn't say anything. She looked at her ability in awe.

"Abis…" Luke looked up at Abis again, the serpent nodding. He nodded back. "Okay…let's do this! Ability, activate!" He raised the arm up, readying for the attack as Abis roared. " **Abyssal Deluge!** "

Abis raised his head high and shrieked frighteningly. Beneath him a swirling mass of water began to spread and spin, like a flattened cyclone across the battlefield.

"What the-?!" Opal looked down in shock, water at his feet. "This is impure water! What is happening!"

Jetro was having trouble keeping its balance when the field of water began to vibrate, making waves arouse everywhere. The shuddering of controlled water resonated from Abis Omega, who gave one more roar before a water geyser expelled, bursting through part of the Gate Card reflecting beneath. Another geyser burst in another part, Then another. Each burst only lasted a few seconds, but it built up until the Gate Card shattered. Jetro wasn't lucky as a pillar of water shut up beneath, enveloping it with a shriek.

"NO!" Opal shrieked. "My Gate Card is nullified!"

Abis let out one more shriek as his power level increased from **450** to **750**. He backed of as Verias stepped forward. "Shawn!"

Shawn nodded. "Now! Ability, activate! **Solar Volt!** "

Verias raised his staff high, letting out a cry to the heavens. Much like Heaven Solace would, a radiating light came down around him, but this time around his allies as well. All their bodies flashed yellow as their strengths arose higher.

 **Jetro: 600 Abis Omega: 750 (+300) = 1050/Verias: 450 (+300) = 750/Atchibee: 650 (+300) = 950**

"Inconceivable." Jenkins watched the heavenly light grant power to the Bakugan defying their priest. "What is…the heavenly father doing?"

Seeing the light as a mistake, Catherine put her hands together and prayed. "Dear lord, please, give us strength to know what you are doing?" Unfortunately for her the answer wasn't the kind one.

Opal was stepping back, disbelief on the rise as he saw the three Bakugan were slowly gaining up on his one Bakugan. He thought with the power of religion on his side he could win, but as a nervous sweat sent shivers down his spine, he was looking at the three as though they were devils. "No…stay away…"

Esther had a blank look as she slowly raised her Bakumeter last. Her face was stone cold, but unlike her emotionless ways, she had a fire dee inside. "This fire I feel, is not by god!" The card glowed bright. "It's by the embers of which my friends give to me. This is their will to forego heaven for their sins! And from here on…I will be my own judge of actions." Her eyes hut, allowing tension to rise for her final attack. Once ready they opened again. "This is for the fate of us all. Ability, activate! **Darkus Slave!** " Atchibee let out a cry as she hovered above, her eyes instead glowing bright purple as volleys of dark discs shot from them. They dared not let up as they zipped across the ground like machine guns and shook the place. They reached Jetro, causing tremendous explosions as they continued bombarding the Bakugan to no end. Stray volleys shot past Opal as he covered up, some embedding in the ground and hitting the wall behind him.

 **Jetro: 600 (-400) = 200 Abis Omega: 1050/Verias: 750/Atchibee: 950**

"NOOO~!" Opal shrieked. Jetro was having no prayer as Atchibee unleashed all her strength to pelt and bombard the insectoid with all her might. After one big volley was launched, they closed in, creating a bright purple explosion enveloping Jetro. The Bakugan shot back, sent flying over Opal and crashed into the statue, destroying it entirely. The Bakugan gagged in pain as it began to fall forward, its ball form swirling into one piece, but instead flew over Opal's head and into Esther's, who caught it with no effort. The priest despaired as his life gauge fell to _**0%**_.

"Alright, that should do it." Shawn smiled.

"Yeah." Luke looked at him approvingly, but he also looked at Esther, who softly smiled in return of his own.

Opal sunk to his knees, grimacing over his loss. "How could this have happened? Heavenly father…why have you done this to me…?"

As he despaired, the broken statue overhead began to crack. The head began to pluck off, slowly falling down towards Opal.

"Hey, look out!" Luke reached out in warning.

Opal looked up as he was the one who was about to be crushed. However, unlike Esther who flinched, his despair outweighed his will. He closed his eyes to accept his fate, but a harsh yank plucked him from certain doom.

"Ow! What the…?!" He looked up, noticing that he was clutched by pincers belonging to the tail end of Atchibee. The Darkus Bakugan looked down, giving no audible reply. His shock served to widened as his eyes. "You…"

Before anything else could be said, the whole cathedral began to quake.

"H-Hey! What's happening?!" Claire shrieked.

"This isn't good! The battle has caused too much structural damage." Cale warned. "The whole place is going down!"

"Then we have to get out of here!" Augustine ordered. "Everyone out the door, now!" Everyone did as told as pieces of the ceiling began to fall apart. The officers all escaped, while a piece of rock crushed chairs nearby. "C'mon!"

Jenkins had his head down, shock overwhelming him. "This can't be…" He balled his fists tight, his delusions getting the best of him. "We prayed for a victory…we prayed for God to prove his loyalty, _our_ loyalty…we…we must ask him…" He opt to pray, but Augustine yanked him away. "What are you doing?!"

"We're leaving!"

"Unhand me you damned fool! Everything is happening because of God's anger! We must-!"

He was stopped when a smack across his face got him to stop. He looked away as a pink mark fell on his cheek as Augustine held him by the collar. "Are leaving. Now."

With no words of response, the distraught man stared coldly as Augustine grabbed him and pulled him out. Claire guided Catherine as Luke, Shawn, Esther, and Atchibee with Opal in her grasp made an exit as the statue crumbled with the cathedral behind them.

All that could be seen when Esther turned around…were falling rocks, burying the place that made her a mental slave for years put to rest.

* * *

The next few hours were all fairly complicated, so much that nobody could wrap their head around any of the pieces. Authorities tried to get inside scoops on the whole problem, and when it came down, Luke and Shawn were confined to Shawn's shabby apartment for a whole day until the heat does down. Both sat on small wooden seats at Shawn's dinner table. It wasn't the worst but it was something they got used to.

With both trying to bide time and rest up after their surge, they suddenly heard a small knock at the door. "Luke? Shawn? Is anybody home?" a familiar voice called from the other side.

"That voice…" Luke muttered.

"I'll get it." Shawn got up and opened the door. Luke followed behind. The two met up and saw that on the other side, Esther, along with Claire and Augustine, were present.

"Esther! Mom? Dad?" Luke gasped.

Esther hung her head down, looking too embarrassed to look him in the eye. "L-Luke…"

"Well, this is a surprise." Shawn remarked, eying the company. "This is the first time I get so many visitors before." Despite being so leisure, he wasn't about to drop his guard. "So what do you want?"

"Well…" Before Esther could finish, Claire stepped forward.

"Listen, boys. Please, hear us out…"

* * *

After a prolonged explanation, Shawn put a hand to his chin. "Okay, I think I get it." He turned towards Esther. "So that's how it is then?"

Esther nodded. "Yes. Mother, Father, and Opal are in custody, and charged with malpractice, amongst other proven accusations."

"And…you're okay with that?" Luke awkwardly asked.

She answered with a confident nod. "I am. I handed Jetro over to authorities as well. The cathedral is in ruins, but we weren't charged with anything for it." She smiled. "We were lucky."

A smile appeared on Luke. "How's that for a miracle?"

Esther meekly chuckled at Luke's own choice of words. "Yes, it most certainly is…" A small silence fell with the entire group, one soon turning awkward. With that out of the way, she opted to move along. "Luke…Shawn…"

The two shot her a brow. "Yeah…?"

"I'm…sorry for leaving you both worried like that. I shouldn't have been so apprehensive at first." A shameful look crossed her face. "It's just, there were expectations met with my family…and they…"

"Hey, don't get started on that again, okay?" Shawn cut her off.

"But…I…"

"It's fine. Really." Luke answered. "There's nothing to apologize for. You helped me out so many times before, and…really I was a jerk all those times." He gave a resolute look. "So this is something I owed you. I didn't know better, so, I just hope we can keep to our promise…"

"Luke…" Esther felt morally touched by Luke's words, a small pink blush on her cheeks showing. She began to grow bashful as a soft smile grew on her face. _'He's becoming more mature with the situation than I thought.'_ "…it's fine. _You_ were the one who brought me back into the light. There's no point in relying on anyone who isn't there for you if they don't mean it."

"B-but I…"

"And that's why I believe every word you both say. Luke…you really are a true friend. Or rather, you're trying…and I can honestly say on behalf of Shawn and I that we're proud of you pulling us back on our feet. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." She smiled in sincerity. "You're maturing so much it's scaring me."

Shawn chuckled. "Yeah, guess that makes two of us!" he laughed.

Luke sheepishly looked away. "Well, I…I'm trying!" he snapped.

"We know." Esther answered. "And we'll be there to help you. Always."

Shawn calmed down and grinned. "Hey, don't go hogging my shtick now. If you want to flirt with Luke _that_ badly, get a room." He teased.

Esther's cheeks blushed harder in shock. "S-Shawn!"

"What the heck man?!" Luke angrily shouted, much to Shawn's amusement. Seeing as how he was messing with them, Luke cooled down and sighed.

"Luke." Claire's turn to talk had finally come. The mother and father stepped forwards as Esther sidestepped. It was time to face their son, and Abis Omega popped onto his shoulder to give a glare.

"Mom…Dad…" Luke stared back at his parents, giving defiant eyes of warning. Even after everything there was no guarantee he'll go home knowing they'll deny everything.

Augustine gave his son a modest sigh. "Luke…your mother and I, we have been talking about this for a while, and…" He tried to come out and say it, but it seemed to be hurting him. Claire bumped his arm, giving him a look meaning to say 'say it'. Reluctantly, but sincerely, he frowned. "We've been thinking, and we owe you an apology."

"Well I'm not apolo…wait…" Luke's retort back was stammering as he caught onto his parents' words. He blinked in shock. "What? You mean _you're_ apologizing? But…why?"

Augustine faced his son. "We weren't…" Claire shot him a glare. He corrected himself. " _…I_ wasn't thinking properly. There wasn't a lot of what you said that I couldn't believe. It sounded like a twisted dream that my son would have."

Luke's brow furrowed. "Father…"

He looked at Abis Omega. "But…when we saw how you fought for your friend over here, it made us realize how unfair we were being to you. We were only caring about business that…"

"We weren't doing proper with ourselves." Claire continued. "We understand if you still feel ire, but we didn't think Bakugan was a good thing. This change just didn't seem to go away after that."

"So you ought to condemn us." Abis growled. "That's a low blow. I can see where Luke got his stupidity from."

"Abis!" Luke sniped.

"No, he's right." Augustine interjected. "We weren't considering your feelings or what you wanted to do. We thought that _not_ having Bakugan would help us in our industry…" a sad frown formed on his face. "But after seeing what you've done, how you've changed…we realized what we were doing is wrong."

Shawn cocked his head. "Takes more than a few good hits to the head to make someone realize change is inevitable, don't you think?"

Claire nodded solemnly. "Shawn, you were Luke's only closure. We weren't being parents at all if we didn't see the things Luke can do…my baby really has grown up."

"Mom…"

"So Luke…is it true? About Riaan's identity?"

A strong silence fell in the atmosphere. Luke looked towards the others and nodded at him. He faced his family and nodded sadly. "…yeah. It's true. Everything I said, it was all real. That's how I met Esther, and Abis Omega here. Mom. Dad. We really are in danger." His brow furrowed, seeing his parents worried expressions. "…and don't try to stop me. We _have_ to do something, no matter what. This is more than personal now."

"Right!" Esther and Shawn shouted in unison.

The parents looked to be contemplating hard. They looked at their son, seeing how resolute he was. Augustine gave one more sighed. "And you _don't_ want the company?" he asked.

Luke's brow furrowed. "No. I'm sorry."

After a long silence, both parents gave each other another look, and finally Augustine gave his son a serious look. "…okay."

"Okay?" Luke repeated.

Claire nodded. "If that's what our child needs to be happy, then it's for the best. We've made the mistake of not being there before, I'd rather want to keep my baby safe…but you have others that are watching your back better than what we could." She shot a look at Abis Omega. "You, Bakugan."

"What is it?" he retorted.

She bowed her head with Augustine. "Please, look after our boy. He can be impulsive, and he's not a good thinker all the way through. We hope you can cope with that."

A bead of sweat dropped from Abis' face as Luke scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Trust me, I've seen plenty of that. He and I are looking at one another, no doubt. Right…partner?"

Luke smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Augustine saw this and approved. "Then we'll be supporting you now as well. I'll find someone else who wants my ambition."

Claire smiled. "Now then, I think it's time we all come back to our home, don't you think?"

Esther graciously bowed. "If you'll allow us." She turned towards Luke. "Will that be okay with you?"

Luke nodded. "Sure! I'd like that!" He turned towards Shawn, and at Verias, then Abis, and Esther. They all looked happy, just as friends should be. "Alright then…let's go home!"

* * *

In the extreme Interacian lab, hidden from all the world, a massive energy surge was borderline blinding behind a wall of rainbow light. Days of hard work was finally paying off as the formation was coming to fruition, and many of the staff were apparent in their studies.

"Stabilization, 100%!"

"Structural integrity, output at 100%"

"Core stabilized at full capacity. Energy output at massive occupancy and over!"

"Barrier force weakening to 55%."

On the observatory above, all of Hades Pillars were present and holding on sunglasses to avoid direct radiation to their eyes from the lightshow. Energy was creating static around the barrier, the strongest of its kind that made a shiver run down their spines. Even Cyrus' eyes were wide beneath the glasses.

"…it's almost complete." He muttered.

Galilea nodded. "Yes. Sir Riaan's project is ready."

Amina rolled her eyes nonchalantly. "Hmph, about time. Standing here for hours with these ridiculous things on isn't good for my complexion."

"You've only stood for 10 minutes." Lucia nonchalantly spoke.

Amina shot her a grizzly eye. "Excuse~ me, Miss Wannabe Fortuneteller?! _Who_ summoned me again to this, when I can just be in a nice bubble bath?"

Lucia closed her eyes and remained calm. "This is for the sake of Lord Riaan. Do refrain from any childish fits you may have."

Amina shuddered. "You…"

"Ladies, that's enough." Zion said, getting both to turn away with a huff. He sighed heavily in annoyance. "Someone just shoot me."

"Aye yo man, careful what you wish for." Magnus joked. Zion mused his own chuckle by the fellow aged Subterra battler.

Cyrus advanced close towards the windowsill, getting a view of Riaan just several meters below, the one thing separating them being a thin rainbow wave that was resonating from the core ahead. He watched Riaan grow excited yet remained passively calm as he watched Project Armagedoid falls to its next phase. Now all he and the others had to do was watch.

Behind the wall of light, the one thing visible was the star-shaped energy core still in the center. Once Riaan saw that every single monitor in the room had full charts and everything stabilized, he knew it was his time. "Then…Project Armagedoid…may it now fall into its own hands." He held up his hand, presenting another ability card, but unlike the others, this one was different. It had a rainbow filament to it, and on the side it didn't have an attribute, rather instead withheld a magenta core in the shape of a star. "With the power of Cesar's forbidden cards, I can now channel my very essence, and give you what you rightfully deserve. Before we begin…" he clutched the card, making it shine a rainbow color everywhere. "I want to say I'm sorry. You may not understand, and no matter which side you choose, you have my sincerest faults and sympathies. But I swear, in the name of Riaan and Code Eve…" he started walking ahead towards the light. "I will support you. That…is loyalty."

He stopped when he was directly in front of the barrier. The glass-like material was vibrating like it was an earthquake. Anything audible would've been broken and deafened. That's why the employees were holding onto headphones to weaken the vibrations. Being just a bodily entity, Riaan had no trouble, and he looked up at the core and watched it radiate a shine. He looked back down, and finally he clutched the card tight. He knew what had to be done. He placed it on the large gray podium in front of the glass, despite how it was beginning to break. The sonar-like light began to process it, and a net of energy traveled like a virus from the bottom of the pod.

The resonating rainbow light suddenly started to shine brighter than before, making a powerful humming that started to growl. The figure inside wasn't seen, but as Riaan's own energy was being processed, threads began to mold the energy together.

" **Grrrr…gnnnngh…** "

Amina's ears twitched. "Did…anybody ear that?"

"Probably just your own ego talking to ya." Lucia said flatly.

Amina gawked at her with a mouth of an 'O' and flushed cheeks. "Excuse me?!"

Zion's brow furrowed. "No, I heard that too…this energy…this voice…"

Cyrus remained silent as he awed at this massive overload of energy. He wasn't normally one to get goosebumps when frightened, but for someone like him, he was feeling an unnerving emotion: Fear. "This power…has Sir Riaan, actually…"

The room vibrated harshly, parts of the walls cracking up as much more were erupting rainbow cracks. The energy pouring out everywhere was making the alarms go off as the room's red sirens beeped.

" **WARNING: ENERGY OVERLOAD. WARNING: ENERGY OVERLOAD. SURGE IMINENT.** " A voice called from all around. Many employees were scrambling as the light shined even through their monitors and keyboards. It felt like fore as they tried to get out.

As they all panicked and scrambled, Riaan glared up at the rainbow light flowing. The surge inside the glass dome started to compress the light, creating a shrinking core, which levitated over the ground inside. Still, as the rainbow light coursed, the main thing apparent was the star-like core on the front.

" **Grrrr...GRRRRR!** "

Riaan spread his arms out. "FORGIVE ME~!"

" _ **KREEAAAAAAHHH!**_ "

The rainbow light suddenly turned black and white for a second, hardening as the hue of the room went black. Riaan went wide-eyed as the light roared and expelled into a shockwave of pure white that quickly destroyed the barrier and swallowed up the room. Hades Pillars quickly teleported away as their observatory was swallowed up in the light. The shockwaves ran through everything around the palace that overlooked the city. An unknown shockwave pulsated everywhere, traveling over the land as a rainbow ripple followed below. It quickly enveloped all of Interacia in a rainbow shockwave.

Many across the land were in question of what went beneath their feet, but others were caught off guard as any weak wild Bakugan suddenly were enveloped in rainbow light and hollered one last time before disintegrating into dust. The rocky upper world shuddered again, weakening its surface tension more to have many parts sunder onto bare lands.

…

Traveling across dimensions, this same faint rainbow ripple expelled outwards, carrying with it a weak cry. This cry was picked up oddly by another light hiding, a small hitch coming from it. _'That sound…'_

In another part of the universe, the small echo caught a Bakugan's ears as he turned in ball form. "Huh?"

"What is it?" his partner asked. In his ears, this faint but distant cry echoed overhead. It left him unsound. "What…is this voice. Drago…?"

The Bakugan glared ahead with deep wonder. "I don't know, Dan…but I feel something…just went horribly wrong."

…

The distorted flash soon ceased to exist. As it faded, it showed that the entire lab was nothing but vaporized matter. The floor was in one piece, but the equipment was scattered all over. The crew in the ground and observatory levels…weren't so lucky. Not one was seen. Far away behind a trail that shot him away, Riaan used his cape to cover as he groaned. He stirred back up in surprising pain as Hades Pillars teleported into the same room once the dust settled.

"Sir Riaan…!" Lucia reached out to him, but she was caught stiff as something in front caught her attention.

Magnus was without words. "Hot damn…"

Nobody could say anything. What could they say? They all fell silent as Riaan stirred back up, but when he looked ahead, even he was caught by sheer surprise. His mouth was sealed shut as he stood up, facing the massive thing that stood far away.

The flash of light was but a cocoon of rainbow static. It floated over the ground, making no movements as it resonated an extreme force.

"What…is that?" Amina questioned.

Cyrus' eyelids partially closed. From the looks of things, he knew the answer to that. "I think it's obvious what it is…" He glanced at Riaan. "Project Armagedoid's product."

Riaan glared ahead, choosing to say nothing as the static discharging began to simmer. It soon revealed showed a dark silhouette inside, which looked like a cocoon-like prism. The black, jagged thing floated within the dissipating energy like an infant. It had a silver star-like gem on a separate black piece, with silver folded horns it seemed. Amongst this, Riaan's eyes narrowed. "…he's here."

The prism's edging shined purple a second before dissipating. Slowly, the prism began to separate, like an uncurling spider of sorts. The enormous prism outside turned out to be folded-in black panel wings that made up four panels. The second panels were dented in to fit with the headpiece, all the way down the column to the bottom ones, which were the smallest. The inside paneling had dark pink rectangles. As they unfolded, the true body revealed itself. It slowly uncurled, showing it to be a humanoid draconic Bakugan. It had a slender black mask with two sharp protrusions at the back. It had purple underjaw and slender neck with two black lines with teeth-like indents pointing down. At the base of the neck was a pink accent that went around the back of the neck to two sharp ends curving down. At the chest and upper body area, it was a large black curved armor-like exterior with two pink fangs facing the neck ones. In the dead center of the clack round chest, there lied a pink star, shaped core, with a tiny magenta core like a jewel. The midriff was pink that went to the lower body below the pelvis area. The lower body was primarily purple on the underside, with the legs having curved black armor with two silver rhombuses at the knees. The three-clawed feet had one back claw and was all black. The tail had dark undersides as well with curved black in its top that surged all the way to the tail, which ended in a silver star shape. The shoulder armor was black and was oddly shaped like a sun on each one with four spokes. Surprising enough, the purple arms were thing with pink joints, leading to surprisingly large black claws.

They all watched as the next piece to unfold was the headpiece. Attached to the head was a large odd piece shaped like a rhombus. A silver star atop which stayed put, while the lagged silver side folded outwards, making the rhombus look more like a pine tree shape. The solid magenta eyes of the Bakugan opened, showing no iris nor pupil. The creature unfolded and stretched, letting loose a bloodcurdling roar as its feet made hold on the ground.

Galilea was at a loss for words. "It's…it's…"

"Alive." Zion muttered.

The creature lowered its head, its breath expelling from its newly formed lungs. When it looked up, it searched around in confusion. It sniffed the air of wonder, and looked down at its palms, turning them over. When it looked down to its chest, it tilted its head in wonder at the core it had.

Magnus furrowed its brow. "What the hell…?"

The creature looked at its wings, seeing their bizarre shape. "…what…is this…?" He felt something move behind him. He looked at the tail he had as it laid on the ground. "What…is this me…?" He looked down at the form he had again, scanning it in wonder. "What am I… _who_ am I…" He raised his head towards the ceiling. "What is this I breathe…it's coming in and out. What is this place? Where…what…?"

Riaan saw the newly created Bakugan starting worry. Calmly, he frowned as he slowly made the gap shorten.

Zion opted to follow, but Cyrus cut him off. "No, wait." He ordered. "Not just yet." His eyes narrowed. "I wonder myself…"

Riaan advanced a little more until his presence was noticed. The creature heard the sound and saw a single figment much smaller than it come up, while six others remained behind. The figure stopped a very long distance away, remaining safe, but the Bakugan didn't feel the same. He lowered his neck and head, glaring daggers at the one who created him.

Remaining calm and in place, Riaan raised his head, greeting the creature. "Hello, and I welcome you…Darkus Armagedoid."

* * *

 **It's been a short while, but I do apologize. This chapter is MUCH longer than I wanted it to be. Almost 10K longer, and everything essential I rather not redo. So this is the end result. I do hope you forgive me with the long chapter and the intro to the Homecoming Arc. So now you know Luke's family, and of Esther's religious background. And in a sense, they're both similar to how they're raised. Also, now Abis Omega, Verias, and Atchibee all have base power levels of 450 Gs. How's that for evolving?**

 **Elsewhere, if you are wondering about Armagedoid and what he looks like, I made a picture of him on my Deviantart. Name in profile, can't miss it. He looks epic, I swear.**

 **So anyways guys, for those who follow my other story, I wanna do 3 consecutive chapters there, so I'm doing 3 consecutive chapters here first, meaning 2 more updates will be coming shortly. It's gonna be long chapters, mainly because I gotta cover Armagedoid and Riaan's history, and the other members of Luke's group, all that stuff.**

 **Anyways, reviews appreciated, and thanks for reading another chapter! :)**


	23. Jelldon's Big Shock

The magenta eyes of the manifested beast had a shimmer of light roll over as he opened his toothless maw. He exhibited a small but spine-shivering growl that made even Cyrus feel challenged, but didn't it too well. Riaan, however, had an expectant calm on him as he faced Armagedoid with no guard.

"Lord Riaan…" Lucia worried for her life, so much she opted to move ahead, but Cyrus put his arm out to deny her access.

Riaan held his ground as Armagedoid craned his head like a bird would at him. Wonderous, if not defensive, the Bakugan began to take its first step, quaking the ground. He lowered his neck and glared down at Riaan like he was prey. "…you…speak…?" he sniped. "Who are you? Tell me!"

"At ease." Riaan closed his eyes and held his tongue. "I know how you are feeling, but I assure you, I'm not here to harm you." To prove his point, he bent down and sat cross-legged in his spot. He held a meditative pose to ease Armagedoid. It seemed to be working.

Armagedoid got even closer, so close in fact that his solid curved snout was breathing on Riaan's face. The others held their tongues so as not to startle the Bakugan; for if they did, they might not live to regret it.

Once getting a whiff, Armagedoid backed off and tilted his head. "You…have a smell…" he said. "A smell…like me?" He growled low in defense. "Who are you?! What am I?!"

Riaan put a hand up. "I'll answer your questions. But first, please, show patience."

"Pa…tience?"

"Correct. Like what I'm doing." Riaan gestured to himself. "Show this, and we can answer each other's questions with no qualms, and I can assure you, I won't lift a finger."

Armagedoid wasn't sure what to think of Riaan, or the situation he was in. Just a minute ago, he was given life, and he knew how to breathe. Basics most assured. But he didn't know what was going on, or what was around him. It was like waking up to a dream, a very disorienting dream. But being around these creatures smaller, he wasn't sure to feel anything but threatened. Still, what could go wrong? He chose to acquiesce and backed off, giving Riaan a very quiet glare.

The life form nodded. "Very well then. My name is Riaan, and _your_ name is Darkus Armagedoid."

The Bakugan's eyes narrowed as he processed the information. "…Riaan. And my name is…Darkus…Armagedoid."

"Correct."

"But…how did you know my name?" He grew antsy again. "And why do you have a smell like my own?"

Riaan held his word and did not lift a finger to Armagedoid's opposition. "It's because it was _I_ who gave you your name." he answered. "And to answer why you have my smell, well…" he paused. "There's no easy way to say this, and I do apologize…but it was I who created you."

Armagedoid tilted his head. "You…created me? You were able to…give me life?"

Riaan nodded. "Yes. Now please hear me out, Armagedoid. This may all be surprising to you with how I gave you a body, but please, try to process what you know. One step at a time, okay?"

Armagedoid gave Riaan a cold look. He wanted to know more about everything and how Riaan was able to give him life; heck he was on the verge of a breakdown if processing too much. So he lowered his head, looking at his black toes as he tried to recall everything he's learned. "…so…my name is Darkus Armagedoid. I was created by you…Riaan…right?"

Riaan nodded. "Indeed."

"But… _what_ am I?"

Riaan lowered his head. "Your species are known as Bakugan."

"Baku…gan?"

"Yes. Bakugan are creatures who come in large shapes and large sizes. They possess powers that they need in order to survive. Surprisingly, Bakugan also have their own attribute. There 6 attributes in total. Do you want me to tell you them?"

Armagedoid nodded. "If it will help me know who I am, then yes."

"Very well then. I'll go one step at a time. There is the fire attribute, Pyrus. The wind attribute, Ventus, The earth attribute, Subterra. The light attribute, Haos. The water attribute, Aquos. And finally, the darkness element, Darkus – _your_ attribute. Is that too much?"

Armagedoid turned towards the side, processing the information fed to him. "…fire is Pyrus. There's Ventus. Sub…terra? Haos…Aquos…and Darkness…er, Darkus…" He turned towards Riaan. "Okay, so I'm _Darkus_ Armagedoid. But…what Bakugan are you?"

To Armagedoid's surprise, Riaan started chuckling. "Well, would you believe me if I told you that I'm not a Bakugan?"

"You're not?" Armagedoid gasped.

"Yes. You see, I am of a species known as Interacian, of the planet Interacia. What we are, we are comprised of other species. But I fear that might be too much to take."

"So…are they Interacian too?" Armagedoid shot a look at Riaan's associates. He growled low, as if threatening them almost. The way Cyrus glared especially made him feel challenged.

Understanding his plight, he knew it was best to recall his audience. "Hades Pillars. I think it would be better for all of us if you left this to just us."

Lucia gasped. "But, our milord…" She moved closer, but instantly Armagedoid growled at her, prompting her to back away.

Zion bowed. "With all do respect your majesty, I don't think it would be wise to leave you alone like this…especially with something like…"

"I understand. But please, abide by this wish. Retire for the time being…and give us the space we need."

Lucia didn't want to leave him, and many of Hades Pillars certainly didn't want to either. They worried incredulously for that matter. But the way Riaan ordered them made it seem like they didn't have a choice. Against many of their own beliefs, they chose to comply. "Yes, milord." Cyrus gave a gracious bow before he and Hades Pillars teleported out of the destroyed facility. Riaan turned towards the Bakugan.

"Are you feeling better?"

Armagedoid gave a disgruntled expression. "…somewhat. They way they looked at me made me feel…uneasy." He answered. "And yet, I still have so many questions."

"Of which I will humbly answer. But remember. Patience."

Armagedoid nodded. "I understand. So then…how did you create life?"

* * *

In another part of the palace, Hades Pillars reappeared and had varied expressions. The first to act upon their own injustice was Lucia, who sighed despondently. "Are we doing the right thing? To leave him behind like that?"

"It's his command that we must follow." Zion answered. "As sworn loyalists and as Hades Pillars, whatever he wishes we must grant." He then turned away. "…but still."

Galilea gave an annoyed sigh. "Honestly, what is he thinking? Does he know he could get himself injured if we're not there?"

Lucia's brow furrowed. "My point exactly."

"Enough of your worries, all of you." Cyrus' voice boomed incredulously to silence their worries. "It doesn't matter. Lord Riaan knows what he's doing. Yes, there is insidious potential, but it's up to him alone to decide that." He faced his teammates. "Now then, we have our own matters to deal with."

Magnus crossed his arms. "Rogue Zero's punishment."

Cyrus nodded. "Correct. Lord Riaan said it's our responsibility to see they tend to their own punishments for failure." He glanced away. "I'm going to have to need a word with Maximus."

Amina daintily flashed her shiny fingernail polish. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna have a nice bubble bath. I'll have that sniffling failure of mine clean up her own mess. Now then , tata~." Without a care, she teleported away, anxious to soak her feet.

"Honestly, she's to prissy for her own good." Galilea sighed. "But, I should get back. I'm sure Killian is expecting me." In her own hurry, she teleported away next with a snap of her fingers.

Magnus chuckled. "That damn little bastard. I swear how he bagged that phat ass is something I'll never get." He teleported away next.

"Honestly, why bother?" Zion questioned. Sexual intentions weren't his thing, so instead he opted to his own matters to Xander. He snapped his fingers, vanishing. Leaving only Cyrus and Lucia in the room.

The Darkus man looked towards the Haos woman. "Madam Lucia, I trust that you'll keep Cesar on schedule then?"

Lucia nodded. "Hadn't need to worry. He resigned to his lab the moment he came back." He looked towards the massive ceiling. "Modifications. Experiments. There's a lot he listed. But I made sure that his primary composition is to record Interacia's damages and growth. And he knows that's where he belongs. Nowhere else."

"Good. Then I'll leave you to it."

"As to you." She teleported away next. Cyrus was a lone for a moment before he scoffed, teleporting last to leave the room bare once more.

* * *

Back in the chamber, Armagedoid was asking questions still, to which Riaan offered levity. "So then…I was born on this planet, known as Interacia?" Armagedoid questioned.

Riaan nodded. "Yes."

"Then…are there other Bakugan like me who live here?"

It was a rough question to answer, especially in Riaan's case. There wasn't an easy way to say, but to him it's better to tell the truth than lie to innocence. "Yes, Armagedoid, there are Bakugan who live here." He answered. "However, I am afraid that they cannot speak like you can."

Armagedoid blinked. "They…can't speak? How come?"

"Because, they aren't truly organic. Or rather, they are clones. They aren't truly original like you."

"O…riginal?" Armagedoid looked more confused than ever. There were a lot of things he didn't know yet, and there are still some things he opted to question that Riaan somehow knew the answers to. When he heard the others were clones or otherwise other life forms, he grew antsy. "Am I…a clone too?"

Riaan shook his head. "No, Armagedoid. You are completely original, I promise you that. But don't think that you are an outcast. The Bakugan we have here may not be able to talk, but…" he put a hand to his chin, trying to think the best way possible to cope with the situation. "Hmmm…well, I think the best way possible is to show you. Do you want to see?"

Armagedoid nodded. "Please?"

Riaan grinned. "Gladly." He turned away and started out the destroyed exit. "But Armagedoid…you may or may not like what you see. So please, keep yourself calm, alright?" He walked slowly out, while the draconic Bakugan took even more steps out of the destroyed room. He made sure to be very careful of where he stepped. He followed Riaan, looking around the large corridor with light refracting off his prismatic wings. When he looked up, he closed his eyes at how bright it was compared to the dark room. Riaan ushered him out of there and through another empty hallway, where they took a left turn towards a massive entrance fit for Bakugan to enter.

Stepping out to the balcony, Riaan looked over. "Alright, this is outside. Take it all in."

Armagedoid stepped out, immediately shocked with what he saw. "My…woaaahh…" His eyes widened as he looked around from the huge balcony, seeing almost a complete panel of broken breaches of sunlight on the crusty surface, with a huge city down below them. It was a long way down, and all around, there were so many people he saw, with just as many Bakugan of shapes and sizes. Ranging from Fangoid, to Jetro on the streets. It was a lot to take in, and so many colors to boot. How was he to process so many. "So many…" he muttered. He gasped when he saw a Haos Fangoid. "What's that one?"

"A Haos Fangoid." Riaan answered.

"And that one?"

"A Ventus Longfly."

"And that?!"

"An Aquos Gren."

Armagedoid was taking it all in, and he was proud to be doing so. All his worries from before were doing less than enthuse himself, but more like make him feel secure. Seeing this, Riaan smiled. "It's a good sight, right? Seeing many other Bakugan on Interacia?" He lost his smile, looking away with a frown. "But…I'm sorry you're an only species." Armagedoid looked down towards him. "Seeing all these Bakugan with same species but different colors, but you're just you…and I'm sorry."

Armagedoid could see the fallen look Riaan had. It was making him sad as well. But when he looked back at the many Interacians that had Bakugan by their sides. When he looked at Riaan to see him pity himself, he turned and faced his creator with a sympathetic smile. "…so then, I'm a one of a kind…?"

Riaan solemnly nodded. "Yes, Armagedoid. You are."

The Darkus Bakugan looked out again, seeing other Darkus Bakugan out there, like more Darkus Fangoid, and others as well. "I guess…I can be okay for now…I think. But…" he faced Riaan again. "C-can I…can I see more of this world?"

Riaan looked up towards him. "If that's what you want."

Armagedoid nodded. "Yes. I want to see the world that I was born on with my own eyes."

"…alright then. But I should warn you, there is a lot you may question. Some parts you'll like, but others you may not…" he smiled. "But remember, one step at a time, alright?"

Armagedoid nodded. "Yes, Riaan." He turned and began to glide skywards, as though flying was natural. He left the building and went up and around the city. As he glided about, on occasion, he flapped his wings, and gained greater altitude to see the many Bakugan and Interacians beneath him. He saw the few streams of water flowing through the city, and beyond that, land.

Intrigued, he looked towards the light shining above. He wanted to know about it. He turned skywards and went sailing up. He ascended so high and so fast that he reached the opening in no time. When he did, however, he got even higher, looking around the outer lands of Interacia with widened magenta eyes. A gasp escaped him as he saw the view. It was enchanting. The landscape was hilly, but forests were growing. The sun was slowly rising as well, bathing everything in a cascading orange radiance, including Armagedoid.

"Beautiful…" he breathed. Looking up at the sky, he saw another planet so massive and so close. Everything looked stellar, he didn't know what to think.

"This…this is Interacia…" He looked down, seeing something off. "Huh?" He saw far away, bits of the land was denting in, caving in it seemed. Intrigued, he scooted over, overlooking to see a sinkhole slowly forming. "What…is that-!?" With a gasp of shock, he saw parts of the beautiful land plummet. "No!" Hastily, he overlooked the whole thing, startled as he didn't know what was happening. He went back down the hole he came from and went under, seeing the view of the land that caved in slowly plummeting into rocky terrain. Seeing all that beautiful lush life plummet and shatter, it made loud, terrorizing rumbling sounds that startled him to no end. A moment's worth of fear made him anxious, and he looked around, noticing the life underneath was brown and hard rocky road.

Having enough of a sight, he decided to go back. He flew back towards Riaan, who remained stationary as Armagedoid returned to him. "So then, how was it like?" he nonchalantly asked.

Armagedoid blinked. "It…was pretty…" those eyes narrowed. "But then…it started crumbling away. Like…I was…happy, but then…"

"Was it scary as well?" Riaan asked. "It's alright if you were. To be honest, right now, Interacia is…how should I say this…? Changing."

Armagedoid blinked. "Changing?"

"Exactly. That beautiful land, it was bound to come down…after all, nothing lasts forever…"

Armagedoid tilted his head. There was something that Riaan said just now that hinted sadness and grief. As much as he wanted to dwell on that, he had his own curiosity to look after. "…Riaan. What _is_ this planet exactly? Why is it changing?"

Getting out of his woes, Riaan faced Armagedoid and smiled. "Well…" he chuckled. "It's a long story. But really…it all started with something that happened thousands of years ago. When two life forms came into coinciding with one another."

"What happened?"

Riaan chuckled. "Like I said, it's a long story. But I think it's better to have you process everything. Why don't you go look around some more. Just mind others and their space if needed, understand?"

Armagedoid nodded. "Okay." He faced the city and took off yet again. He flew a little lower this time, scouting through midair and seeing the sights.

As he glided about, a soft smile came on Riaan's face. _'Code Eve…if only you were willing to be here to see this.'_

* * *

Construction engineers were busy working around the clock, paid promptly to do so by their hirers. As they were building up from the balcony that certain Bakugan jumped from, Cale was with a group of engineers going over directions and plans for the repairs. While he was working and everybody else making their own living, those inside the family estate were settling in quite reasonably.

"Well, Esther, what do you think?" Shawn gestured to the room around them.

The Darkus battler slowly walked in, her eyes wide as she took sight of the massive room. "It's…very prestige." Even she was at a loss for words, and considering how often she loses her cool, this was a rare sight.

The room the group was in was a large room, one so big that one could've mistook it for another dining hall. It had red carpeting and massive windows with brown curtains to cover them. And two chandeliers hung near the center. On the far left was a little lounge area with a few small sofas and a massive TV on the wall. Was this an actual room or a 5-star hotel?

"I have never seen such a place." Atchibee awed.

Shawn crossed his arms and chuckled. "Not bad, right? And this is just the guest bedroom."

Esther looked at him with shock. "Is this really, Luke?"

The Aquos battler looked away nonchalantly with arms behind his head. "Well, yeah. It's not a big deal or anything. We hardly use it anyway."

Esther's brow furrowed. "Sounds like a waste of space."

Shawn chuckled. "Well, not anymore. We won't have to worry. Luke's folk were surprisingly generous to allow us to use this since we know each other. Right?"

Esther sheepishly glanced away. "Y-yes…I suppose that's true."

"That being said, Luke…" Shawn turned towards his best friend. "Where does that leave you? I mean we did kinda trash you whole room."

Luke glanced away, his disposition looking to be sheepish now. "Well, actually…" he paused, allowing his friends to raise brows in question. "I was…actually thinking of bunking here with you guys…if that's no trouble of course."

"Luke…" Esther awed.

Shawn chuckled again. "Well look at that. You actually want us to sleep in the same room."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" a flustered Luke snapped.

"Nothing! But you know…" Shawn smiled. "I was kinda hoping the same thing." He looked towards Esther. "It's not like the Trailer, but it's roomy enough for all of us, don't you think?"

Atchibee looked towards her partner, seeing her look at Luke for a moment before grinning. "…yes. It certainly does have a homey feel when you think about it."

A chirpy smile crossed Luke. "Alright! I'll go get some more sheets!" he yelled as he hurried for the nearest closet. This left Shawn and Esther alone yet again.

The Darkus battler had a smile cross her face yet again. "Honestly, some things never change…"

"Maybe." Shawn agreed. "But he is doing his best you know. We can't fault him there." Another grin crossed his face. "I'm pretty glad to have him as a friend, you know?"

"Shawn…"

"Maybe Luke isn't the most resourceful yet, and maybe he isn't one who thinks about the future, but I gotta tell ya. The way he's doing now, it's pretty inspiring when you think about it." He chuckled again. "Man, how helpeless."

To his surprise, Esther gave her own chuckle. "True. You're both deep friends who count on one another. I've seen that now."

Shawn turned towards her. "Well then, you know what you _didn't_ see?"

"What?"

"That big screen TV over there." He walked over, grabbing the remote off the stand next to the main couch in front of a glass coffee table. "Let's just kick off our shoes and ease a bit while we're guests."

Esther blinked once, then twice. She finally gave a soft sigh. "Good grief."

Eventually, Luke came back with fresh sheets for his own bed. He, Esther, and Shawn were all sitting right beside the other; their Bakugan on the glass coffee table as they flipped through the varied channels offered. Some discovery channel documents, some crime syndicates, and quite a few cartoons out there. For a while, they did watch some battling from a recent footage in a local tournament.

The kid onscreen had very spiky bleach blonde hair with sharp eyes with intense short red pupils in them. He had a vicious glare as he raised his red Bakumeter, which contrasted his royal blue shirt and tan khaki pants. "Ability, activate!" he roared. " **Tetra Blaster!** "

The Pyrus Ziperator he commanded let out a cry before a dense red beam shot from the chest area into an opposing Ventus Scaboid. The Bakugan let out a shrilled cry as the beam reverted it to ball form, leaving the younger battler's life gauge to drop to _**0%**_.

"A dominating show of intense power and skill, from the rising star of the Bakugan community!" the announcer roared. "Winning by a landslide, Logan Maverick wins!"

Logan looked down at the ground as his Ziperator glowed red and went back to him. He snatched him with ease before turning away. "What a waste of time that was." He mocked. "Next time, try and do a little better."

The audience was in a frenzy as Logan walked away, being given a bunch of prize money he won. As such, Luke and everyone else watched with mixed shock.

"So that Logan guy…" Luke started. "Just who is he?"

"I'm not sure. But I can say he certainly looks strong." Esther commented.

"You think so? Kinda looks like a wannabe to me." Abis remarked.

"Yeah, guess so." Luke said.

"I think I heard about this guy on the news." Shawn answered. "I think his name was Logan Maverick. Last I heard, he's making himself known as the next Number One out there." He looked unsure then. "But his records are showing displeasure in _some_ communities. And you can't blame them."

Luke looked at the disgruntled expression Logan had onscreen, seething disgust and annoyance at the audience. His own brow furrowed as he could feel his own displeasure rise. He looked down at Abis, who faced him as well.

" **Breaking news…** " The television's screen changed to get their attention once more. " **Live form the Everglades in the United States, the Everglades have been recorded to have a mass of their own water being noticeably less than what it was just yesterday.** " They saw the screen show the Everglades, a bunch of plains with water levels remarkably low. They could see some parts already dried up. " **Reptilian wildlife and amphibious activity has drastically gone down, and the result is being of dryer environment that is making these cold-blooded inhabitance far more aggressive. At the same time, noticeable climate changes in Chili and along the direct axis amongst the Earth's hemisphere…** "

Luke's eyes slowly began to widen as the reports began to flood in. "What is…"

Esther's eyes narrowed. She chose to keep quiet as they continued.

" **Noticeable temperatures have dropped along Egypt. Along that, more reports of Brazilian wild jungles are beginning to show leaves falling. Now Chuck, are these by any means deciduous trees?** "

" **No Margaret, the wildlife and soil is not deciduous. In fact, due to climates, these showings of climate and behavioral patterns are continuing to increase I area according to graphical research.** "

"What's happening?" a shocked Luke gasped. "This all sounds, so…unnatural."

Esther nodded. "Yes, it is. And I think we know what's going on here, don't we?"

Atchibee turned towards the others. "It seems as though Riaan's influence is finally beginning to flow through this world now."

"You really think so?" Shawn inquired, before Verias spoke up.

"Well it's not something we can rule out. Isn't Riaan a life form that copied the traits of planets and feeds off of them for his own world?"

"I think that's the case, if what we were told was correct." Atchibee said. "Then this means that Riaan is now making his move on Earth."

Shawn's gaze fell down as the air around them grew serious. "This is bad. If it's already begun here, then maybe it's passing over to other worlds with Bakugan inhabitance."

Esther nodded. "Yes. Sounds accurate enough."

Luke was surprisingly quiet as he looked down at his clutched fists sitting on his lap. He was seemingly displeased hearing all this, but regardless of circumstances, he knew he got Esther back for a reason. When he looked at the screen again, he saw New York forests looking to have falling leaves as well. All over the world, there were small but noticeable traits of life draining; life that he should be trying to save. Finally mustering himself up, he stood to everyone's surprise. "…alright. Let's go!" he enforced.

"Luke?" Esther and Shawn question in unison.

"There isn't anymore time to waste. You said it yourself that these planets are in danger, right? We don't even know where the Battle Brawlers are, or…if they're even around anymore…but we've made it this far. We should at least keep trying to fond the others, right?"

Getting up as well, Esther nodded as Atchibee got onto her shoulder. "Yes. You're right. Relaxation can wait until we know we're well again."

"So then it's back to the mission then it seems." Atchibee said.

Shawn put a hand to his chin knowingly as Verias was on his shoulder. "Looks like I'm gonna have to hook up my Bakumeter again." He looked at Luke. "Luke, would it be okay if I use your internet? I can get a signal at my place, sure, but I think your family's range should be a lot easier to manage."

Luke nodded. "Right. Do what you gotta do, Shawn."

"Consider it done." Shawn left the couch and made way for the nearby computer. There, he went and hooked up his Bakumeter to the laptop and began to work his magic.

Meanwhile, Esther looked over, watching Shawn beginning to work his magic. "…he's very genuine, isn't he, Luke?"

The Aquos battler looked towards Esther, before having to sheepishly turn and scratch his head. "Well…I suppose so…" He sulked. "A lot more than me apparently."

Esther however smiled I comfort. "Don't sell yourself short yet, Luke." Luke perked up. "You cared enough to come look for me, and you got us back on track. If anything, your actions are just as genuine."

A nervous pink sprawled on Luke's face. "Esther…thanks." He meekly smiled.

Abis Omega and Atchibee saw both of their comforts and looked at each other before looking back at them. In the lowest way possible, Abis scoffed jokingly.

"Hey, guys! I got it!" Shawn shouted from the laptop.

"Already?" Luke gasped. He and Esther worked their way over towards Shawn as he clicked on his mouse. He looked at the geographical screen that reminisced of his own as a radar-like projection went out. From their point a little further southwest, something red was blinking. "Is that…?"

"You guessed it. That's another point." Shawn answered. "Although…"

"It looks rather far." Esther remarked. "Where is this again, Shawn?"

"Truro. At least, the general location. It could be the outer lands there in my best guess."

"Then we should at least try to get there somehow." Esther said determined. "If that's one of our friends, then their cooperation is vital."

Luke smiled. "Alright then, let's take my family's helicopter! We'll break distance in a few hours or so, right?"

Esther once again held shock. "Family…helicopter? You have those too?"

Luke shrugged. "Yeah, but my family doesn't call for it often. I guess we should tell my Mom and Dad about this." He started walking out. "Guys, I'll be right back!"

Once again, Luke was out of sight, leaving Esther to sigh heavily. "…Luke…he's becoming much more involved." A morose look came across her face. "Now I'm worried."

Shawn shrugged. "I don't see a problem. He's been helping us out a lot, hasn't he? I think this is a nice skip in the right step. Even if it's taking some adjustments."

"I suppose so."

* * *

The small group assembled soon found themselves under the blistering sun outside the mansion. There, in the small area with some pace, a normal helicopter began to come down, its propellers slowly coming to a halt. Once close enough, Luke's folk looked at them as they were going to step foot.

"And you're sure about this?" Claire confided.

Luke nodded confidently. "I am. We shouldn't be gone too long this time, I promise."

Augustine nodded back. "Alright then. We' paid good money to have this transportation fit for your friends' trip. So please, keep to your word…and make sure you come back this time."

Luke smiled. "Right. Let's go, guys."

"No time to waste. Time to get going." Abis enforced.

"Right!"

They all entered the helicopter, given the standard equipment. Once strapped in, they were all fixed and ready for takeoff. The pilot nodded and began to lift into the air, and soon enough off they went, leaving the state and for Augustine and Claire to see their son once again embarking on another mission.

* * *

In a rather large lab with silver walls and chrome pedestals containing a number of biological and mechanical experiments, there was a floating chair containing Cesar, who was overlooking a massive desk with holographic screens everywhere. He was touching so many at once, and through it all he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Gnnnngh…! Curse that Lucia, making me voluntarily aware of all these readings." He swiped across a panel to make room for another one, in which he began to type again. "That woman…no matter what she always just predicts everything that's going to happen. She can predict her own lunch as far as what _I_ have calculated!" he huffed in exasperation. "Honestly, I already _know_ where the rocks of the outer lands are gonna fall, but she doesn't have to say it before _I_ do." He pinched the bridge of his nose in utter frustration. "Being such a critical genius acting as a stooge to foresight is so degrading. It's making _me_ the fool."

On anther screen that popped up beside him, it was all black, meaning it was just audio. "Cesar, I know you can hear this." The voice belonged to Lucia. "Quadrant 413-Q will crumble in precisely 7 hours, 23 minutes."

Cesar waved at the screen dismissably. "Understood. I got the plans already under way."

"Those plans will be done in 34 minutes, 17 seconds." She stated.

"…tch." He looked away in annoyance.

"The graphical barriers around quadrants 218-F, 65-B, 96-Y, and 200-X, all three will be coming down in precisely 12 hours and 36 minutes. Establish support pillars to help lower the lands for less collateral impact."

"Yes, madam…"

"…and I can predict you will be ranting about your superiority complex." She sniped. "Be wise to be careful with what you say."

A bead of seat dropped from Cesar's face, eyes wide as a small shiver went down his spine. "Y-yes madam."

"Then resume your irate, and remain to schedule." The screen faded away, leaving Cesar to do just that. Just as she said, the Haos professor jutted up his glasses and growled low with annoyance.

"Gnnnah!" he roared to the ceiling. "Universe! You have blessed my mind _and_ my looks with your beauty! But why is it that you have to forsake my beauty? What have I not done to make you sully the good name that is my beautiful genius~?!" Knowing he wasn't getting any answers other than echoes bouncing off the walls, he lowered his head again in sadness. He sighed. "It's always the same…day after day…sequence by sequence…ever since that day…"

* * *

 _Cesar, a man with no other ambition than to o the one thing he was good at: Technology. From a young age, tinkering and meddling with simple twigs and sticks to make a cage, to discovering minerals in Interacian mud to being used for facial and skin treatments. Truly, nothing seemed impossible that he couldn't resist. Day by day, one crazy idea after another, eventually with his renown ideas making him well-known by the age of 10. Top of his class. Top in school all the way to the end. With all his achievements, and the many industrial tactician work he was experimenting with all the years, leading up to Troposphere having recycled seawater for a sublime power source. It reduced costs, as well as establish the building of watercrafts, and the core of it all designed by hand. And Cesar meddled with every bit of it. A proud man of science and revolution, and that's when Riaan met him._

 _At the age of 18, Cesar, while still standing on two legs, was quivering as he gawked at Riaan. "W-what's this?! Y-y-you…you…!"_

" _Yes, Cesar. I have heard and seen all of the scientific achievements you have done here. I think that a man like you should be expanding his reaches further throughout Interacia, don't you think?"_

" _Uh…uh…" Cesar was stammering to no end. His whole body shook with so much shock that he was about to melt. 'This…is this truly…my big break?! The one that I have been looking for?!' He turned around, his face darkening as his glasses refracted light. 'This is PERFECT! Now, I will be able to extend my growing genius not just to the streets of this little place…but now to the Capital, where EVERYONE will benefit from my scientific breakthroughs!' He began to chuckle low as a dark aura filled his background. "I knew at some point the world would HAVE to give into its knees and look at my prestige art of science. At long last, this ever-changing world will be corrected, by_ _ **me**_ _! Hyahahahaha!"_

 _Little did he know, Riaan was standing right there, trying to pay no heed to his misfits. Though he did clear his throat to get him to face him again. "Mhm!" Cesar adjusted and faced him again. "A-a thousand apologies, your prestige." He bowed._

 _Riaan grinned. "All is well. In fact, I was expecting this behavior of you, Cesar."_

 _Cesar looked surprised. "You…did?"_

 _Riaan nodded. "The reason I have chosen you is because someone I have known has been keeping significant tabs on you. She and I, WE require your technological advances to help pursue our wishes. To make this world great, will you fulfill her foresight, and your ambitions together?"_

 _Cesar, however, was caught in his own thoughts. 'Wait…if I was watched this whole time…no, that can't possibly be. My lab is underground, out of communication lock. Certainly who could-'_

" _Cesar Ventriliqua." A voice came from afar, closing in. When he turned, he saw a dainty, well-dressed woman who seemed regal. She looked very serious behind her eyes, and she gave him a respected bow. "To you, Cesar Ventriliqua, I welcome you."_

" _Yes…? Can I help you, ma'am?" Cesar asked awkwardly._

 _Riaan gave a courtesy. "Allow me to introduce my associate here. I'd like to welcome Lucia Artemia. And she is the one who wished to see you in person._

 _Lucia walked closer, meeting Cesar at eye level. She bowed her head with a soft smile. "Gracious Cesar, it is a pleasure to meet you."_

 _Little did Cesar know, that woman who bowed to him…he would be bowing to for the rest of his days._

* * *

"She foresaw my first project." He bitterly sniped. "The ability cards…the schematics for Thermosphere's conjoint structures; she knew each and every point and predicted the best outcome with little cultural hindrance…" his teeth bitterly grit together, his frustrations simmering to grieving sighs and chuckles. "To think even after all these years she can see far ahead…" he smirked. "But _I_ can see right in front of me, and _I_ see potential!" He gestured to the massive loads of diagrams he had floating all around him. "And with this, I can do more than just see the future! I can _make_ it! And that is what will lead my will to live on~!" He finally made his next move, swiping his hand across again to show a side panel. It had the pictures of all 6 Rogue Zero Bakugan, and wavelengths of various strands recorded beside them. "And once I finish all these fundamentals, we can get to the more _enthusiastic_ part of my experiments." He chuckled low with a cynical smile. "Let's see Lucia predict what _I_ can make. Freezer!"

Right beside him, Haos Freezer popped open, facing his master. "Yes, Master?"

"You've had your rest. Enter battlefield Block-A. You will be battling Dynamo. I will be examining your energy wavelengths thoroughly. Understand?"

"Of course." To his chagrin, he closed into ball form and rolled on over to an opening beside him. He dropped into it and the opening went shut.

Onscreen, another monitor showed, revealing a secluded battlefield. Here, Haos Freezer stood, howling outwards. And already in play, the Bakugan Trap Dynamo exhibited a cybernetic roar.

"Hmph! There. That should speed things along." Cesar huffed. "Now where was I?" He resumed his works, his genius working to calculating the outer lands as Lucia predicted.

Meanwhile, in another secluded chamber, it looked like a radiant chamber with a glistening light over Lucia as she sat in the center of a small garden-like area with engraves of water flowing. She sat on the island-like middle, taking a meditative stand as her eyes flashed open, both concealing golden magical symbols. _'I see it…the rumbling of the lands…the anguish or Riaan…the fate, of which Armagedoid decides…'_ Her eyes shut, ending her foresight. She hung her head and sighed. "Milord and pleasure…the decisions you've left this one have now been seen…you may soon live to regret it."

* * *

The helicopter took off back into the air, leaving grass and other means of foliage to shift through the atmosphere. Luke, Shawn, and Esther waved the pilot off as he waved two fingers face, before turning the flying transportation and sending himself off.

Shawn had hands to his hips. "Well, guess that takes care of that."

"Yes." Esther nodded before turning. "So then…this is where one of us lives then, yes?"

Luke and Shawn turned and looked around, seeing the sights for themselves.

All around them, it like farmland with decent fencing. There were a few kids around with Bakugan included, and pass a single hill leading up to a trail went for miles on end towards the main city, which was barely within eye distance. The air was nice and crisp, and the temperature was well. But in all, it was…open. The exact opposite of what Luke was accustomed to.

Luke's eyes widened. "So then… _this_ is country?"

Shawn smirked. "Not bad, right Luke?" he put a hand to his chin. "Though, now that I think about it, I haven't been out too far in country either. The air is pleasant."

Luke smiled. "Yeah. It's a lot more air to take in rather than being cramped in one room your whole life…I guess."

"So I take it that signal is around here then, right?" Atchibee asked, getting the group back on track.

Esther looked around. "Yes, if memory serves. We were dropped off around the general area, weren't we Luke?"

"That's what I told the pilot." He answered.

Shawn looked down at his Bakumeter, activating the tracking sequence he made. "Already on it. Now, let's see here…" He turned and zoomed in on the location. His body adjusted in the direction of which the signal originated from. "It should be right over…here." He started walking off.

"Let's go." Abis said.

Luke nodded. "Yeah…"

As the group started their next venture, they began to take in the sights. They noticed how there were a few small watering holes, and a few arrays of animals. It intrigued Luke to see so many up close, especially to where he could touch them.

"Being out in the open certainly has its perks." Esther commented. "I suppose they can earn some nice money for the livestock and crops they're able to furnish here." She looked over at Atchibee's stare out. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no." she stammered, continuing to look at horses. "It's just…you humans are so strange."

Esther grinned. "So we've been told."

In a short while, after passing a suburban domain with kids all around, the group soon stopped in front of a very small house. It looked like a small bungalow even. In fact, that's what it was. It had small white board fencing with a large tree growing in the back, with a small swing set made up of a wooden plank and two ropes on either side.

"So is this it?" Luke questioned. "It looks rather small."

"Maybe so. But one of our colleagues is here." Esther remarked. "Try _not_ to say such things, okay?"

Realizing his mistake, Luke recoiled and sulked forward again. "S-sorry…"

Shawn stepped forward, examining the property. "Well, the signal lead here…" he frowned. "But you never know. Maybe their Bakumeter could be off and it's a trap."

"Maybe Rogue Zero." Verias figured.

Esther's eyes narrowed. "We can't rule out any possibilities." She closed in on the door. "But still…we should see and wait." She made way and knocked on the door. It sounded hollow.

A few seconds later, they heard a small shout from the other side. "Just a minute." It sounded feminine. They looked at each other and waited for a few moments. They watched the knob turn, opening the door.

There, on the other side and greeting them. A woman gave a small cough. "*cough* Oh, sorry about that." The woman looked to be in her mid the late-30s. She had a simple dark magenta dress on, matched with a black choker and fluffy bracelet. She had wavy black hair with bangs going down her shoulders, while the rest was curved into a bun on her head. She had brown eyes with a slightly paled face, but charming smile. "I didn't mean to take so long. I was doing laundry." She said. "You know how it is with line dry material and these occasional winds we get."

Shawn grinned. "It's fine. Sorry to trouble you, miss."

The woman waved them nonchalantly. "Oh don't worry about it. It's not often I get visitors…" she nervously glanced away. "Unless it's those damn tax collectors." She mumbled low.

"What?" Abis questioned.

"Oh nothing, nothing."

"Mommy~?" a voice called inside. "Mommy, who is it? Is it those loaners again?" A pair of familiar feet rushed out in front, revealing an all too familiar little girl with big brown eyes. "I thought I told you loafers to go and…and…" The girl's tongue ran dry as her eyes widened with a massive gasp. The faces she saw were not the kinds she thought she'd see.

Esther smiled genuinely with everyone. "…Maggie…"

"E-Esther…is that you?" Maggie gasped again. "And Shawn?!"

The Haos battler grinned. "Maggie, you're looking well."

Maggie suddenly pulled her friends into a hug at their waists. She smiled happily as the action startled them for a few moments. "You guys! You actually came! HAHA! I was actually beginning to worry about you!"

Esther put a hand on Maggie's head and smiled motherly. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to make you worry."

Maggie pulled away and smiled. "It's fine. I'm just happy to see you guys again. You, Shawn, Atchibee, Verias, and…" The moment she turned towards Luke, her happiness died. "…oh, you." She said flatly.

Luke scratched the back of his head uneasily. "It's good to see you again, Maggie…"

Maggie put her hands to her hips. "Hmph! You're lucky we all got back to Earth. Do you have any idea how much trouble you were?"

Luke head lowered in shame, but he held a strong enough smile. "I know. I'm sorry."

On Maggie's shoulder, a familiar Bakugan showed his face and gasped. "G-guys?" He floated in front. "Atchibee? Verias! Abis Omega! You're all okay!" he cried happily. "You all are alright!"

"Jelldon, how nice to see you again." Atchibee greeted.

Comical tears could be seen spouting like waterfalls from either side of Jelldon's eyes. "Gahahahaaah~! You're all okay! Come here!" He floated inwards, and the Bakugan all floated into the center, joining in on a small group huh lead by Jelldon. Once satisfied he pulled back. "How did you find us."

"Easy." Verias turned towards Shawn. "Just ask them. They did all the work."

"You guys did?" Jelldon gasped, looking at Luke and the gang with awe.

Luke nodded. "Is it okay if we come inside?"

* * *

They all met in the front room, or rather the room immediately on the left side. Maggie's mother sat in a single rocking chair while others found themselves comfortable…as comfortable as they could get that is. "I can't begin to tell you how much it pleases me that my little Maggie was able to make friends." She praised. "I didn't know what happened to my baby."

"M-mom!" a flustered Maggie chirped.

Esther smiled. "It's fine. Your daughter wasn't any trouble at all, Miss…"

"Rebecca."

"Right. Miss Rebecca. In fact, Maggie was a very valuable asset to us. She's done more than a frequent on her fair share for us."

Maggie nervously laughed as her cheeks went rosy. "Hehe. Oh stop, you're flattering me!"

"She has, huh?" Rebecca sighed heavily like a weight was lifted from her heart. "Thank goodness…you all…" She hung her head, her fists starting to ball on her knees. Maggie looked over and tilted her head as she saw her mother starting to shudder. "I…I can't believe that my little Maggie went through all that…and she's still here…alive…"

"Mom…"

Rebecca slowly got out of her seat, getting to her knees and bowing her head to the three. This left them embarrassed and startled. "You all…thank you so much, for taking care of Maggie for me!" she cried, tears in the corners of her eyes starting to bubble up. "I am forever in your debt!"

"H-hey! Don't be like that, c'mon!" Luke countered.

Shawn's brow furrowed as he grinned. "Miss Deering, it's alright. No need to be so formal with us…in fact, your daughter has been handling herself quite alright on our watch."

Maggie puffed her chest in pride. "Hehe! Finally, someone notices that I'm a big girl now!"

"Maggie." Esther chided.

Noting how the situation wasn't revolving around her, the Pyrus girl meekly chuckled before she frowned at the floor. "S-sorry…" she turned towards her mother. "Sorry I made you worry, Mom."

Rebecca got back up, wiping a tear from her eye and sniffling. "It's okay, sweetie." She regained her composure. "I'm just glad that you managed to come out in one piece. And on top of that…you've made some friends too. They all look so strong."

"Hehehe…well, some more than others." She shot a look at Luke. The Aquos battler looked away calmly.

Shawn stepped forward. "So then, did Maggie fill you in on what happened, about our planet?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yes, I understood. I was trying to comprehend at first, but the recent news about these climate changes have been getting me worried. That's when I started to realize it." She looked down shamefully. "How did my daughter get mixed up in all this?...*cough cough*"

"Mom?" Maggie gasped.

Rebecca composed herself and adjusted from her cough. "I'm fine, sweetie." She clasped her hands together. "Hey, I got an idea. You can all try my stuffed salmon! I'm sure you'll love that!"

Maggie's eyes sparkled with pride. "Oohhh~! Mommy's stuffed salmon? Sign me up for a piece!"

"We'd be delighted, Miss Deering. Thank you." Esther thanked.

Rebecca nodded and chimed happily as she turned and made way into the kitchen. As she walked away, Maggie looked at her mother worriedly while the others took notice of the way she was walking. It didn't seem to be right for some reason.

"…she doesn't seem well, does she?" Luke examined.

Shawn frowned. "Yeah." He watched Maggie sigh. "Maggie, your mother, is she alright?"

She shifted back towards them. "H-oh, her? Yeah! She's fine! Yeah! Hehehehe…" She meekly laughed to help get the tension to ease, but it wasn't helping. No one was fooled. Her face fell yet again. "…guess that's not cutting it then, huh?"

"No, I wouldn't think so."

Maggie took another breath. "…well, it's not that I'm not liking it here…it's just that things with my Mom have been stressful ever since I got back."

"How so?" Esther questioned.

"She's been coughing a lot, and she's been on her feet way too often. She's been like that since I was born." She sighed. "Honestly she's been hovering over me that it's wearing her down…but maybe that's what happens when you grow up without a Dad."

Esther and the others gave her a sympathetic expression. They were wondering why Maggie was looking down; not from events outside, but about her family. Actually, when Luke looked over towards his left, there was a small stand next to a tiny bookshelf. On it, he could see a trifold frame with a few pictures in them. They were all of Maggie with her mother, playing on the swing set, or her as a baby cradled in her arms, even to a poorly made but still edible cake for Maggie's 10th birthday. It was enchanting, but through them all, not one had a pic of her father…until he looked over to a solemn frame sitting nearby. It had a man's face, one with a green bandana and a small stubble. He seemed a little muscular but also heartwarming. Beneath it had a starting and ending date. His face fell as he knew what that meant. He chose to say nothing, that being a better course.

"I'm…sorry." Esther apologized.

Maggie waved her off with a sappy smile. "No, no! Don't worry about it. Even if we don't make a lot of money, we're still good…hehehe…" Hurrying along, she turned towards the kitchen. "But just wait, you guys will love my Mom's stuffed salmon!"

Esther smiled. "We'll hold you to that."

* * *

"And that's the backyard." Jelldon floated back through the slightly cracked window, with Abis, Atchibee, and Verias following behind. They were following Jelldon around as he showed them around. "So what do you guys think?"

Abis lowered his head. "Well…it's not the _worst_ thing I guess."

"That's true. But I think it's homey enough for something far from civilization." Atchibee commented. "It's different, I'll say that much. What about you, Verias?"

The Haos Bakugan shrugged. "It's not bad. But what about you, Jelldon? What do you think about all this?"

He chuckled. "Oh, heh, me? It's not bad…" he turned away. "I mean aside from a few insects every now and again, and Maggie fretting about her mother every time she nearly falls over…"

"What was that?" Atchibee questioned.

"Oh, nothing!" he chirped. "So is there any other places you wanted to see? Bedroom? Closet?...uh, maybe not the last one. It's a bit too dark." He mumbled.

Verias moved an arm. "I've been wondering about something for a while. Don't these humans use something to make food?"

Atchibee faced him. "I do believe so. What do they call it again? A…kitchen, perhaps?"

"Well, guess now's as good as time as any." Abis said. "Jelldon, you know the way?"

"Oh, uh...I think so." He floated away, with the others following. "Yeah, I, uh…think it's this way." He floated to a different part of the small house, making way closer towards the small island where on the other side was a stove, sink, and cabinets with a fridge. He floated onto the island-like top and faced his fellow Bakugan. "Okay guys, I think this is it."

"So this is a kitchen?" Verias questioned.

"Yeah. I mean I've seen her mother turn in here but I haven't seen…!" He turned around, only to flinch at the scene: the kitchen. "Geh!" He cringed at all the knickknacks. He saw the dozens of sharp knives sticking up like spikes. "Dooooiii…" he shuddered as he tuned towards the sink, seeing the dark hole that looked like a void. "Eeeeheheheeee…" he sourly whined. He wasn't liking what he was seeing. But what was perhaps the more terrifying part of the kitchen – out of everything – was something that was right below the cabinets. It was a purple jar with black goop inside, labeled "JELLY" "NOOOO-HO-HO-HOOO! **THE HORROOOOR~!** " He shouted to the heavens before retreating to his ball form. He cradled back and forth, shuddering madly. "I-I-It's gruesome! Hide me! Save me! Ehohoohoo~!"

The other Bakugan turned towards the other in question, nervous beads of sweat dropping. "Pull yourself together Jelldon. For heaven's sake." Atchibee insisted.

Jelldon stopped shuddering and one of his eyes flipped open. "Huh…?"

"I _don't_ think those are actually Jelldon guts."

Jelldon slowly retreated out of his ball and looked towards Abis and Verias, who were snickering at him. "Oh, uh…I knew that." He said coolly.

The Bakugan floated around the kitchen, seeing the many contraptions available. They saw the large fridge, which might contain ingredients to make food. "So then, this is where these humans store food, huh?" Verias looked towards Abis, who was using his head to turn the small nozzle of the sink. Instantly water rushed out. In a hurry he moved it the other way. He looked down and watched it all drain into the dark hole.

"So instead of relying on battle energy to survive, these humans require water and nourishment from food they digest. Interesting." Atchibee looked around, noticing something was off. "Wait…Jelldon? Jelldon? Jell-oof!" From out of nowhere, a blob of purple goop got her.

"Atchibee!" Abis exclaimed.

"You okay?" Verias inquired.

Atchibbe maneuvered out of the stuff on her. "Uuugh…I'm alright, but…what is this stuff?" She sniffed it. "Why is it smelling so…sweet?" She gasped when she looked up in realization. "Jelldon?!"

"Cannonball!" The Pyrus Bakugan plopped onto the open container of grape jelly, his landing cool and felt like a spongy bed. "Hehehehe!"

Abis peered inside. "What are you doing…?"

""H-huh? Oh, sorry!" Jelldon slowly prod himself out of the jar of jelly. He came out with small goops on him. "I was wondering what it was if it _wasn't_ me."

"And…?"

"Well…I don't know." He bounced in again, immediately met with squishy trampoline-like filament. "Hehe! But this stuff smells good _and_ is squishy!"

"I'm not sure if you're supposed to…" Abis trailed off as the smell got to him. "Wait…" he sniffed again. "I-is it that sweet?" He looked towards Jelldon, who nodded dumbly. Looking back down, Abis could see it being a blubbery purple bed. It started making him curious. He faced Jelldon again and back down the hole. "…well, guess one dip wouldn't hurt."

Atchibee sighed. "Honestly, what are they doing…?" She started hearing footsteps close in, making her gasp. "Quick! Someone's coming!"

The Bakugan all turned their heads towards the area of the sound and knew they shouldn't be here. In a hurry, Abis scrambled out of the jelly and they all hurried behind the coffee maker. They remained silent as they watched Rebecca walk in with an apron.

"Okay, time to make that salmon." She walked in, noticing something was off. "Wait…why is the jelly jar open?" she sighed angrily as he went and prodded the lid back on. "I told Maggie not to leave it open. We'll get fruit flies again." Closing the lid, she made way towards the fridge, where she pulled out a raw dead fish from the freezer section. She took it over towards the counter and placed it on a small cutting board. She then pulled out one of the knives.

"I think we're about to see how humans make food." Atchibee awed.

Abis Omega looked at the dead fish and questioned it. "How're they gonna eat that stinky old-!"

 _ **CHOP!**_

Abis and everyone fell silent as they could hear horror music play. They all watched in horror as the fish's head was chopped off, and Rebecca looked so casual about it. Abis shuddered as a fellow fish's head was chopped. But it didn't stop there.

 _ **CHOP!**_

"Wha…what are they doing…?" Atchibee mumbled. She watched the tail end get sliced off now.

 _ **CHOP! CHOP! CHOP!**_

They all watched in horror as Rebecca continued to butcher the fish, its body getting cut up to five slim pieces. It looked refined to where she seemed satisfied, but she started peeling the skin. When she started, Jelldon's shuddering form just couldn't take it. He rolled backwards and fainted from shock, while Atchibee caught him. Verias pat Abis Omega's back as the water creature paled.

"What kind of sick creatures are we dealing with here?" he mumbled.

Rebecca put the knife down and began to hum. "Okay, I hope that does it. Now onto…" She coughed again, though this time far more intense. Her cooking preparations fell unanswered as she caved into her knees, her lungs gasping for air.

"Mommy~? Are you making sure mine has the most stuffing?" Maggie chimed from the other room. She got no answer. "Mommy?" She went into the kitchen, where she turned to look over. Instantly she gasped when she saw her mother lying in the ground.

"MOM!"

* * *

Luke, Esther, and the others were all on the other end of the bedroom, watching quietly as Rebecca was under sheets with a wet cloth over her head. Her face looked red as Shawn and Maggie were right in front of her, examining her condition.

"…how is she?" Luke muttered.

Shawn kneeled up and looked down at the sleeping woman. "…doesn't look too bad…" his brow furrowed. "But not good either. She's got a hefty fever going on right now. We tried to lower the temperature, but that's all."

Luke glared down at the wooden flooring. "Damnit…"

"Mommy…" A meek mutter got the gang to turn their attention towards Maggie. The poor little Pyrus girl had her head down with a sad look as she knelt down to her beside. She grabbed her mother's hand and held it tight. She stared at her cold and pale face, which was making her eyes soften. "…I told you. All these years…"

"Maggie." Jelldon looked towards his partner, but stopped when Verias tapped him, shaking his head in a way of saying no. He backed off.

"I told you doing all this stuff for just me…that spending all this money for me and not for yourself would be wrong…" She lowered her head, still holding her mother's hand tight. "But…Daddy died…and I can't afford to lose you too." Her body tensed up. "This is the fourth time this week now. First it was monthly…now, it's weekly…a-and now…now…" Small tears began to billow around Maggie's eyes. "Now…even _I_ can't afford _THIS_! MOMMY!"

Maggie bitterly sobbed into her mother's bedsheets, her muffled sobs running through the bed and its fabric, but even deeper through everyone else.

They all watched Maggie in angst over her mother's illness, sad looks of empathy on them. When they thought about it, at least to some extent, they never actually saw Maggie cry that much, except on a few emotional occasions. Their positive, upbeat-bringer of the group being down like this really did bring a pain to them. Shawn could relate to Maggie, having grown up with neither a mother or father…but while Esther was along those lines of never loved, hers are technically around…but otherwise at the moment, dead to her.

The Bakugan themselves were equally as sad. While they never had parents per se, that didn't mean they learned to accept themselves as family, at least the group available. Luke and Abis already swore to die together, so commitment there…but Jelldon was looking at his cheery partner's worry, and it made his eyes droop. And his self-esteem was low enough. _'Maggie…'_

Luke gritted his teeth. "Gnnnngh…" He turned and started for the door.

"Luke." Esther called to stop him. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm gonna go into town and find medicine!" he snapped.

Maggie's ears twitched, her sobbing beginning to settle down.

"Luke." Shawn stepped forward. "I agree, but do you have any idea how much a doctor or medicine around here costs?"

Luke turned back and gave Shawn a serious look. "Maybe not…" his furrow brow hardened. "But what I do know, is that a life is on the line…and it's better to try something than nothing at all." He turned back towards the door. "So if it means so much to Maggie, then I'll fork whatever I have to."

Maggie looked over her shoulders, tears running down her face. "Luke…"

Shawn crossed his arms. "That's all gusto…but Luke, can I ask something?"

"Yeah, what?" he replied.

"Do you even have your _own_ bank account or card?"

A small silence fell for Luke's end of the stick as he realized what Shawn meant. "I…I-I…" Ultimately, he sulked forward, defeated by his own gung-ho. "No…"

Maggie looked back towards her mother, a cough palpitating. She saw how terrible she was by the bags under her eyes. She worked herself so hard over the years caring for Maggie's every well-being, so now it's her turn to repay what she owed. Even if it wasn't money, what you are given you can give back, in full. She stood up, looking down at her mother in determination. "Mom…hang in there for a little longer, okay?"

"Maggie?" Jelldon questioned.

She faced her Bakugan. "C'mon, Jelldon! Now it's our turn!" She seized her Bakugan and ran pass Luke, startling him and the others.

"M-Maggie…!"

Esther's eyes gazed upon Maggie as she took action. She looked towards Luke, seeing as how he was the reason behind this. With a smile quickly growing as it did fade, she persevered. "She must be going into town. We should follow her."

Luke nodded. "Right."

Shawn stood next to Rebecca. "You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and do the best that I can for her."

"We're counting on you, Shawn. Esther, let's go!" In a hurry, Luke and Esther rushed after Maggie, while Shawn looked down at Rebecca as she was trying not to cough so much.

* * *

Down the hall around Galilea's quarters, the Ventus superior had hells on as her hips swayed her ripeness about. She had a serious look on her face as she thought about Armagedoid. _'What is Lord Riaan thinking? I thought it would be better to have Armagedoid programmed while he was still in the early stages. Why was he so against it…?'_ She stopped and looked out the large windows following on her right. She got a massive view of the city, along which she saw something black sailing across the horizon. From the chill running down her spine, she could only guess what it was. She sighed. _'And he went as far as allow the Bakugan to roam outside unattended. Doesn't he know how dangerous that is?'_ She turned and began her path again. "By all accounts, we better hope Lord Riaan's solution with Armagedoid goes well…I'd rather _not_ have anymore lives accounted as another sacrifice." She closed in on Killian's dorm, which was down the hall of where her own quarters were.

"Is something wrong?"

Galilea stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice on the other side of the door. _'Wait, isn't that…?'_ She turned towards Killian's door and held her tongue, choosing to listen in. _'Is that Killian? Or is it his Bakugan…?'_

On the other side, Killian was lying in his uncomfortable bed, bags under his eyes as he was watching his ceiling fan go around in circles at massive speeds, not that he cared. He was silent as Moskeeto asked again.

"Is it our latest mission?" the Bakugan questioned. "If it is, sorry to disturb…or is it your very bad mattress? You're waking up every night and wake up further groggy."

Killian weakly shook his head. "No." he muttered. "Not that. Besides, I can't just ask for a new mattress. That's not something I wanna burden Galilea with."

Galilea's brow furrowed. She continued to listen as she was pinned to the door.

"But isn't she still in charge of you? I'm not sure how this whole affiliation goes for anything, but you care, right? Killian…?" The Bakugan got no answer. "…no…yes…?"

"…Moskeeto." Killian paused. "Do you know what today is?" He knew his Bakugan didn't know, but he opted to explain further as he listened. "Two years." He said. "Two years…since my family has been gone."

Moskeeto floated from his nightstand onto his bed, right on his pillow. Killian turned his head a little and saw Moskeeto staring in inquiry. He turned his whole body, his poor mattress creaking beneath.

"I had a mom…a dad…brother and sister. My sister was older but still lived at home. We all did actually. We were looking at moving cities away from Malzu. My siblings worked, but I still didn't have my own first job yet. Though I still had the better work ethic." He meekly chuckled as he recalled the memories. "We actually settled near Solaris, and I started to find work…"

* * *

" _Killian, are you sure about this?" Killian's mother, a short woman with brown bowl cut hair with fancy clothing, meaning she was rich, looked at her son with a disapproving frown. "You know you can't drive a hovercraft. It seems risky."_

" _Yeah, I don't think this is gonna work out." Killian's father said. He was a taller man with very short brown hair, almost to where it seemed faded. He had blue eyes, just like Killian. "I mean we're not gonna be living here much longer. Maybe about two years, depending on how marketing goes, but-"_

" _You guys told me to get a job, didn't you?" Killian countered. He was in tattered blue jeans, with a cream-colored t-shirt with his large glasses on. He seemed visibly upset. "I just turned 18. Phoebe is working overtime as a nurse in Solaris, and Cole just got a job. You guys keep telling me to get off my butt and work, do you not_ _ **want**_ _me to?" he sassed back._

 _His mother shook his head. "No, we want you to work…it's just that…"_

" _We don't know if you'll be able to make this work." His father interjected. "Seriously, Killian. This is kind of a rough time for us."_

" _Oh yeah, and how do you think I feel about this?" he sniped, jabbing at his chest repeatedly. "You guys keep telling me I would be a great worker, right? When we were in Malzu, who mowed the lawn? Who watched the house those lonely knights while you were out of town? Who watched our dog for 9 years before he died, huh?! Don't you think_ _ **I**_ _have a say in this crap? Well?!"_

 _His parents looked at each other in worry over their adult son getting into a small fissy-fit over his lack of standing in society. In a way, he wasn't wrong. At the very least, he deserved to make his own living somehow. They kept telling him since he was 16 to find a job; it'd be hypocritical to back out now. But_ _ **their**_ _problem was their own abode. They moved into it just 3 months ago, and it was only to be secure for their finances since the mother and father worked a lot. They wanted something cozy, lavish, and more important to them – space._

 _The mother gravely sighed for her son. "Look, it's gonna be tight, but I think they have a job fair in Solaris."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah, so if we have time when I'm not in the office, we'll go tomorrow and get you signed up. Okay?"_

 _Killian nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."_

* * *

" _Killian, can you get the trash?" A slim man with an apron had a clipboard in hand, giving Killian an order. "Galilea's waiting for someone to do it."_

 _Taking a moment to stop bagging the ordered groceries, Killian tied the bag up and presented it to the customer. "Got it!" He rushed off away from the front._

 _Two weeks in, and he managed to find his own job. That day soon came, and the day the job fair was, was also the day Killian was hired. It was at the local market for food maintenance and cleaning up – essentially the chore boy of the bunch…but the rate Killian was working within two weeks, along with his bright smile and simple nodding, left many enamored with his mild disposition through the ever-changing world around them. And today was no different._

 _Soon reaching the back of the market in front of a garbage shoot, piles of trash bins were stockpiled and eft out. It was atrocious, but the smell didn't deter Killian. Back there, the manager of the whole market, Galilea, turned and gave Killian a serious look. "You here for the trash?" she called._

" _Yeah, sorry for the wait." He walked on over in a hurry, making way closer towards Galilea. This being the first time meeting her in person, he noticed how young she was. She was looking around 25 at the very least, it had to be. Without question or complaint, he picked up the heaviest bag there and began to throw it into the disposable void, which shut almost immediately. He proceeded to the next bag._

" _Are you the new hire?" Galilea questioned._

 _Killian turned towards her as he threw the next bag in, smiling. "Yeah, how ya doing?"_

 _Galilea smiled. "Pretty good. Thanks." It wasn't often she was asked that same question."_

 _Killian kept smiling. "Well…first time for everything." He moved to the next bag, throwing it in like it was a stack of hay. He moved onto the next, and then the next one. The whole time, Galilea watched him work with no slack, like he was proving himself._

" _And…there!" He threw the last one in. "That should be it." He turned towards her. "You need anything else?"_

 _Galilea looked serious. "Actually, if you could clean the restroom in the back, that would help a lot."_

 _Killian nodded. "Okay." Without question, he smiled at her once more before going back inside. Galilea watched with a look of her own._

 _Overtime, however, within the short span of a few months, Killian came back to do trash and more work for her. Trash, restrooms, all the chores that no one is able to do. Galilea made him do it all. As he worked, she caught people slacking off and she scolded them – harshly. She had her own reputation of a strict boss with a hawk's eye. But, to Killian, personally, she was just doing her job, and yet he wasn't scolded…probably because he's kept busy and moving. And his demeanor made Galilea more willing to see him more and more; going as far as call from intercom for him to come to the back to do trash._

 _With one more trash bag thrown, Killian patted his hands together. "And that should do it." He sighed. "Phew. Okay, back up front."_

 _Galilea intervened. "Killian, excuse me?"_

 _Killian stopped to look at her. "Yeah…?"_

 _Galilea walked towards him, giving him a small grin. "I'm gonna need a word wth you in the office."_

 _Immediately, he paled. 'Is she…?' "Whatever it was, I didn't do it. It was the economy."_

 _Galilea chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "You're silly. No, something else."_

" _What's that mean…?"_

 _Galilea grinned. "You'll see…"_

* * *

"… _A promotion? This early?" Killian's father couldn't believe his ears. "What's that about?!"_

" _I know, right?!" An excited Killian chirped. "She said the job pays well, and it gives me my own living quarters! I'm finally moving up in the world!"_

 _Killian's mother smiled for her son. "Is this true?"_

 _Killian nodded. "Yeah…it is." He moved ahead and hugged his mother, who returned the hug. "Mom…thanks."_

 _The mother smiled happily. "…my little baby is finally growing up…." She held her hug tighter. "I'm so proud of you…our hard worker."_

* * *

"And that's how you became part of Rogue Zero?" Moskeeto surmised.

Killian nodded. "At the time, Galilea got Riaan's attention by her management. When she recruited me, it meant I had to quit my market job, and that was just a few months in…" his frown went deeper. "So I was near 19 when I was Rogue Zero, but six months later, my parents and family, they moved out to the open just like they wanted. I kept telling them it wasn't a good idea, but Dad wanted space and privacy…and that's when two months later…" he fell silent, pinching the bridge of his nose I angst.

"…what is it?" Moskeeto asked. He feared he may not like the answer.

"…the Devil Miasma got them."

Moskeeto fell silent at that moment. On the other side, Galilea backed away with surprise.

"I _told_ them it was stupid. I _told_ them, over and over, that moving sucks. Just once is enough...but they went and did it anyway for space…god." He turned over in his bed, hiding his pained face from his Bakugan. "My Mom. My Dad. My brother. Sister…all gone. If it wasn't for Galilea…I'd probably be with them…" He clutched his pillow tighter. "…and today is their 2 years gone…" he strained to hold back misty tears.

Moskeeto grew unpleasantly quiet for his mourning. He wished to feel empathetic, but he didn't know how. All he could do was see his partner in pain in more ways than just the lack of sleep. "…I'm…I'm so sorry." He said.

"Don't be." He sat up, using a thumb to wipe away a stray tear from his eye. "If it wasn't for Galilea, I wouldn't be here. I was just plain lucky. Sure, maybe people didn't like her…but she wasn't mean to me. And I appreciate that. So the least I can do is do anything she asks me…I owe her my life after all. Besides, I'd rather _not_ have my sleep problems stress her out."

Moskeeto nodded in understanding. "…you're a good person, Killian."

On the other side of the door, Galilea backed away, hearing everything about Killian. She couldn't help but feel touched by his words. Rather than give him work, she chose to turn back around, looking down in question of what to do. But through it all, hearing how he appreciated her, she felt…happy.

* * *

The town of Truro. While it wasn't the biggest city out there, it was in fact still very large. With commodities like churches, museums, and everything that made it admittedly a very nice place. Even within the city confines, there was also a small Bakugan arena.

Luke looked around, a bit tranced by everything he was seeing. "W-whoa…not bad…"

"Yeah. Not too shabby." Abis admitted. "In fact, it looks better than our town, right, Luke?"

"It certainly does have a lively feel to it." Esther noted, but then she drew back towards the subject. "But remember why we're here. We need to find medicine for Miss Rebecca."

"Right!" they exclaimed in unison.

"So which way, Maggie?" Atchibee questioned.

Maggie looked around, trying to find the way to a nearby medical facility. In worry, she knew time was short. She hastily looked at the signs. "Uh…uhhh…." She pointed at notable sign. "That way!"

"Are you sure?" Jelldon asked.

"No doubt! My Mom and me always go in this direction. It passes the pharmacy and other facilities. It has to be!"

"Then, let's go!" Esther and the others followed Maggie and Jelldon as they hurried along with their journey for scuttling for medicine. Little did they know, that direction also lead them to the Bakugan arena, where inside of it advertisement was everywhere.

And also, behind them, someone was casually walking in the same direction. He was hunched over and carrying a sac while others stared at him, like they knew him. Much to his chagrin, he could hear some meek whispers.

"Hey, isn't that guy…?"

"Yeah, I think it is…"

"What is he doing here? Wait, is he…?"

The unknown individual scoffed as he craned his head away. He continued his path onwards, giving no abominable care.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Luke looked up at the small clinic. It wasn't big, but inside the windows he could see rows of medicinal needs with people and otherwise doctors in the works. They all looked extremely busy as customers and patients were lined up. "Man, there's a lot of people here…"

"Certainly makes it hard for us to get service then." Atchibee surmised.

Esther nodded. "Yes. But we can't be too sure. Remember what's at stake. We need to get a medic and prescriptions, and fast."

Abis raised his head. "That's good, but how do we do that? Hmmm…?"

Maggie was looking in the window as well, but then she gasped in realization.

"What is it, Maggie?" Jelldon asked.

She turned around. "Guys, I just realized something!" She pointed away. "Look!"

"What?" Esther and the others looked to where she was pointing at. To their surprise, they saw that her attention lied in the stadium just down the road. Cars and parking lots were looking to be piling up as many were seeing fans inside the arena cheering as battles raged on.

"The battle arena?" Luke questioned. "What about it?"

Esther suddenly gasped, as if she knew the answer. She turned towards Maggie. "Wait, are you thinking…?"

Maggie nodded. "Mhm! If I can enter today and sign up for the silver cup, then I can probably win…" she smiled. "And then come home to at least 500!"

Atchibee grinned. "Hey, that's an innovative solution."

"Yup!" she chirped.

Luke tilted his head away. "Mmm, the silver cup…? Aren't those weekly or daily tournaments that I always see on TV?" he faced Maggie. "If we're going to do that, then shouldn't we try and enter altogether? That way, our chances will be better?"

"Heh! Don't flatter yourself!"

Above everyone, a single question mark sprouted. The unknown voice came from nearby, getting them to turn around. There, they saw a kid with a punk-like disposition.

Luke raised a brow. "What the…?"

The kid put his hands into his pocket and gave a grim look. "What's with that look? You look like you've just seen a ghost." He mocked. "Chill, I'm real, so quit staring at me like that. It's annoying already!"

Abis Omega glared. The kid they were talking to seemed oddly familiar. _'Wait, this guy. Isn't he…?'_

Esther's eyes widened in recognition. "Wait, one second!"

"What is it, girly?" he mocked.

Her disposition hardened. "Are you perhaps…Logan Maverick?" When she asked that question, those around her seemed to have gasped in realization.

The renown Pyrus battler raised his neck and chin like he was a king. "Yeah? So what?" he squinted. "I don't do autographs. So what? You're wasting my time."

"Just what are you doing here?" Esther continued to question.

He looked even more annoyed than before. "What the hell…?" he sniped. "What's it to ya? I'm here to win the Gold Cup this week, simple as that."

"The Gold Cup?" Luke questioned. "But isn't that once a month from what I've heard?"

Logan shot him his own annoyed look. His bloodthirsty look put Luke on his guard. "Listen, punks. If you're thinking of entering that tournament, don't bother." He balled a fist and held it up. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm gonna be the next Number One, so better stay put if you know what's good for ya."

"W-what-?!" A flustered Luke snapped.

Logan smirked mockingly. "You heard me kid." He looked away nonchalantly and smirked. "I've dealt with enough wannabes who tried their luck against me, and I still showed them what happens. I know what I'm doing, unlike most battlers out there."

A bead of sweat ran down Atchibee's face. "Well…he seems to place himself on high standards." She whispered to Esther.

"Yeah…"

However offensive and arrogant he was, someone too urgent to care stepped up, getting him to glance at them. "Listen, you!" Maggie sniped.

"Huh?" the kid looked down at her.

"I'm in the middle of something important, and I need the money. I don't care what cup it is or how I get it. I need that prize money to help my Mom. And you being a big meanie about it isn't helping!"

"Maggie…!" Jelldon nervously reached out, but it was too late. Logan's fingers were already twitching with veins showing.

"Is that so you little squirt?" he raised his head, giving a dark glare provided by his bangs. "You've got a lot of nerve speaking to someone not your own size." He bent down, glaring with a tick mark on his head. "You've gotta be kidding if you think a twerp like you knows how to play big leagues with us pros."

Maggie shrugged nonchalantly. "Coming from someone whose ego is so big that his mouth is too big for his own brain to keep up."

"What was that?!" he fumed in rage.

Those around were stopping as the scene was getting out of hand. Luke and Esther were all staring in shock was Maggie was standing up against the ego-induced wannabe.

"You heard me, buddy. You can act all big and scary in front of a little girl, but I've been through tougher looking guys whose grandmas had more fuss to buck up themselves. I've been scared by pretty creepy stuff before…but if all you're doing is threatening me, then I'm entering, and I'll see you in there as we-"

 _ **BAM!**_

All eyes widened as a harsh shove slammed Maggie onto her bottom. The girl back on her back with a squeal as her friends flinched.

"MAGGIE!" Jelldon shrieked. Luke rushed to help Maggie as she tried to get up from her shock. Esther immediately intervened and stoof out towards Logan's face, which had a grim shadow as he was slouched forward like a zombie. The patrons and people alike around were gathered as they felt bad and disgusted by the scene.

"…okay you twerp, that does it." Logan growled.

Luke helped Maggie up as they looked at Logan. The girl coughed some before she widened her eyes, her face red with small tears from the shock. Jelldon looked equally as mortified.

"You wanna win that bad for some petty cash? Fine. I'll make ya a deal." He lifted his head, giving an intimidating snarl as he pointed a thumb to himself. "We fight. My sponsors will supervise the arena. If you win, I'll pay for whatever the heck your mother needs." His teeth gritted. "But if I win…I get your Bakugan, to make it as mine's own punching bag!"

"What the hell?!" Luke snapped.

"Yeah, that's out of line!" Abis Omega sniped. "That isn't a fair deal!"

Logan leered at them. "Stay out of this!" He looked back at Maggie. "So kid, you wanna chicken out?"

"Maggie…" Jelldon faced his partner in worry.

Maggie struggled to her feet, but thanks to Luke and eventually Esther supporting her, she shook her head and glared up at the bully. She saw that he was challenged, but some little girl who had her own big mouth. But she knew after what she went through that she can sport herself now. She thought back to her mother, who could be dying as they spoke.

" _Maybe not…but what I do know, is that a life is on the line…and it's better to try something than nothing at all. So if it means so much to Maggie, then I'll fork whatever I have to."_

That line Luke spoke made her realize too much was at stake. If she wanted to save the Earth and her mother, she was gonna have to give him a taste of his own medicine. "…accepted!"

"Maggie!" Esther gasped.

Logan smirked. "Heh, then it's settled. You're gonna regret this, kid. I'll show you why I'm the rising Number One."

Maggie gave her own challenged glare. "Well too bad, hothead. All I see is Number _None_!"

Another tick mark flared on his head as he shuddered. He had to restrain from any outbursts. "Okay…YOU'RE ON!" He turned and began walking into the ground. He shot them growls and leers as he passed them, warning them not to get in his way.

Maggie stared at him coldly as her friends joined up with her, looking shocked.

"Maggie…" Luke muttered solemnly.

"Do you have any idea on what you have just done?" Atchibee exclaimed. "You just bet Jelldon without thinking!"

Jelldon shuddered. "Doooii…I don't wanna be a punching bag…" he whimpered.

Maggie shot him a look. "Then we won't lose, Jelldon." She said confidently. "We've been through worse, before, right?"

"Y-yeah…?"

She then smiled, this time cheery. "Then let's show him what real experience means. You'll put some real shock into that bully, I just know it."

While they were all worried, something caught Esther's nose. She turned towards Luke. "Luke?"

"Yeah, Esther?" he asked.

"Have you…been smelling something sweet the entire time?"

"Huh?" He sniffed the air, noticing something odd. "Huh? Now that you mention it, it's smells…like sugar." He looked towards Abis Omega, who smelled vaguely sweet. "Abis…?"

Both Abis Omega and Jelldon both sweat-dropped. Both said nothing as Atchibee had a bigger sweat drop. _'Good grief.'_

* * *

Shawn walked through the open door, carrying in a fresh metal tray of soup for Rebecca. "Sorry if I took so long. It took me a while to get the stove started." He apologized.

Rebecca coughed as she laid in bed. She smiled at Shawn. "Thank you, young man." She had the metal tray placed in front of her. On it was nice hot soup, with creamy noodles inside, and on the sides looked like bread for dipping with apple slices. She sighed solemnly. 'You make it look better than what I do."

Shawn nervously chuckled. "C'mon, don't be like that." He answered. "Just try and eat it, okay? Better to regain what strength you can until the others get back."

Rebecca lowered her head. "You're too kind…to think my little Maggie has friends like you looking out for her." She sighed. "I'm glad."

Shawn meekly smiled back. "Honestly, we're the lucky ones. Maggie's upbeat really gave us a little thrill through our time together. She's more support and help than you realize, Miss Deering."

"Guys? Are you seeing this?" Verias called.

Shawn turned towards him. "What is it, Verias?"

"You guys might wanna see this."

With the small TV still on from Rebecca browsing, they all looked and saw the news. They saw the channel for the battle arena, and they saw what looked like two people opposing one another on two massive platforms high up in a stadium. When they saw a girl in a pink dress, immediately both gasped.

"I-is that…Maggie?" Shawn gasped.

The spoon in Rebecca's hand shakily fell out. It plummeted into the soup, her shock overwhelming her. "…what…what is my baby doing…?"

Shawn's eyes narrowed. "I don't know…" he answered. He fell silent as he started watching.

"Maggie…"

* * *

The crowds gathered roared as they watched the two competitors stepped onto their podiums. Both platforms were well above the ground. They glared daggers at one another as Esther and Luke were within the crowd, giving their friend worried looks, but tried to remain confident all the same.

"Esther…" Luke started.

"Yes, Luke?"

"…do you think it was wide of us to not stop her? I mean, a lot's at stake."

Esther blinked, giving a pause before she answered. "That's not easy to say. Personally, I think this is a hardy gamble…but this is something I think Maggie has to do for herself." She glanced at Luke. "She has to prove to everyone she's not some kid…like how you proved yourself."

Luke sheepishly rubbed his head. "Yeah, guess you're right…" he looked back ahead and glared. "Then, we'll just have to support her all the way."

"Right."

On the battlefield, the announcer in the booth started the openings. "This quite a show we have today, ladies and gentlemen. It seems we have a special exhibition match wagered between all these rounds today. For this sudden sign up, we have the rising star with a feeding frenzy as vicious as his tongue, Logan Maverick! And his opponent, with spunk of her own to be standing up in those glossy heels, Maggie Deering!"

Logan shot Maggie a bloodthirsty leer. "This is seriously your last chance, squirt. You really wanna bet it all?"

"I wouldn't be standing up then if I wasn't now, would I?" Maggie challenged.

Logan's fangs showed. "This is gonna be a hoot."

"Bakugan field, open!" the announcer exclaimed as the battlefield they were on began to ripple. As the ripples faded, it revealed their life gauges.

 _ **Logan: 100% Maggie: 100%**_

Immediately, Logan went first. "Gate Card, set!" he threw the card first. It landed and faded in a red shockwave across the ground, which meant it was set. With a stout snort, he whipped his arm back and threw. "Bakugan, brawl! Pyrus Ziperator, stand!"

Rising in a swift red blur, the ground was met with a pressure that made Maggie cover up. In speeds even she couldn't keep up with, she was nearly knocked over when the wave ceased. "Aw man, what the heck was…?!" She looked up towards the sky, gasping in shock.

Logan sneered, as the Bakugan he had before was present. Pyrus Ziperator floated in place while glowering down, arms folded like he was staring down a meek little insect. Already man fans were whistling.

"O-oh boy…" Maggie muttered. She swallowed a lump as she felt an estrange pressure coming from it. "This guy's looking strong."

"Y-yeah." Jelldon muttered. "Perhaps maybe they'll take it easy on us? Maybe…?"

Despite her initial shock, Maggie realized the stakes and shook her head away of negativity. "But we're not here to show mercy either! Jelldon, let's give it our best shot, okay?"

"Roger that!"

"Okay! You're on, bub! Bakugan…brawl! Pyrus Jelldon, stand!" Maggie threw Jelldon, who came out in a gurgling howl with squiggling tendrils.

 **Ziperator: 800 Jelldon: 350**

Logan began to laugh. "C'mon, is this even a joke?! It's not even funny! Whose power level is _that_ low anymore, huh?!"

Maggie's brow furrowed. "Don't count Jelldon out yet, pal! Jelldon's got more spunk in him than you!"

"Grrrr! Let's do this!" Jelldon tried to charge electricity into his four limbs, giving a low hum to try and wear down Ziperator, but the Bakugan countered with his own harsh hiss, this one making Jelldon flinch.

"Heh, please. That thing's weak, and I'll prove it." He held up his Bakumeter, showing an ability. "I'll show you what it takes to be Number One! Ability activate, **Chain Whip!** " Ziperator's fingers folded on its right arm and created a long, red whiplash. It lashed its arm at Jelldon, lashing like a whip in front. It made the ground spark upon contact, making him recoil.

 **Ziperator: 800 Jelldon: 350 (-200) = 150**

Ziperator retracted the whip and immediately lashed again. However, Maggie wasn't gonna take it lying down. "Jelldon. Let's go! Ability activate, **Jolt Eraser!** " The frills around Jelldon's midsection began to glow as a loud um vibrated. As he tensed up, he squinted, but very much roared out as red electric bolts discharged everywhere, zapping the whip and traveling up towards Ziperator, enveloping it in a small burst of smoke in midair.

Jelldon eased up, and Maggie smiled. "Yes, we got him!"

Logan smirked. "Think again."

"Huh…?" Maggie waited, and to her shock, the smoke cleared, revealing Ziperator a little closer to the ground than before. It gave an annoyed scowl down at Jelldon and Maggie, both startled at the outcome.

 **Ziperator: 800 (-200) = 600 Jelldon: 150 (+200 +200) = 550**

"Not bad for a start, I'll say that." Logan remarked. "But now you just made us mad!"

Jelldon's eyes widened. "Oh crud!"

"Ability, activate! **Swap Ton!** " Ziperator let out a howl as its wings straightened out, expelling pressurized gusts that went at Jelldon full on without warning. In waning shock, Jelldon braced for the winds heading his way, trying to keep a brave face.

 **Ziperator: 600 (+300) = 900 Jelldon: 550 (-300) = 250**

As the winds drew closer, Jelldon looked back at Maggie as she nodded. In turn, he nodded and looked back ahead. "Ability activate, **Gel Shield** " Jelldon held his arms out and let out a shout as a liquidy red energy forcefield sprouted. The winds all but blasted into it, saving Jelldon and bringing their power levels back to **600** and **550**. Maggie then reached out. "Show them your stuff, Jelldon!"

"You got it!" As the winds dilated down, the veil vanished, and reacting on instinct from battling so hard in the past, Jelldon struck a tendril out and yanked at Ziperator's leg. With what strength he could, he grunted and charged static in and numbed the leg, making Ziperator twitch. The crowd cheered for that attack. "How's that?"

Logan smirked. "Heh, you wanna pull legs, we can do just that." He pointed at the sky. "Ziperator, go up!"

"Wait, wha~AAAAH!" Finding himself unable to keep anchor, Jelldon found himself hanging on for dear life as Ziperator shot towards the sky with no effort. He climbed higher and higher, and Jelldon clung on like his life depended on it.

Maggie gasped. The others watched in shock. "Man, look at that guy go!" Luke snapped. "He's like a missile!"

Esther nodded. "Yes. And unfortunately, it looks like Jelldon's hanging on frantically…"

"GAAHAHAHA~! Someone put the brakes on this guy~!" Jelldon cried as he went higher.

High in the air, and the opposing Jelldon screaming like a sissy girl, Logan made his next move. "Ability, activate! **Ninja Booster!** " Ziperator kept climbing, and its body suddenly glowed bright red. It beamed out of Jelldon's hold, leaving him suspended in midair.

"…huh?"

In a suddenly flurry, a red zigzag beamed everywhere, slamming into Jelldon at one point, ricocheting him skywards. A red line went across, sending him back down. Another suddenly bounced him back around, a shock of pain running through every bit of his jelly body.

 **Ziperator: 600 (+300) = 900 Jelldon: 550**

"JELLDON!" Maggie cried.

Logan shot her a scowl. "See what I mean? My own personal punching bag. You're Bakugan isn't so tough in the air, is he?"

Maggie snarked a growl and looked back up. "Don't count us out just yet. Ability activate, **Power Sting!** "

As Jelldon was in the air, he barely caught glimpses of a red line zigzagging so far away until it darted towards him, reveling Ziperator. His composure returning, his tendrils all had intense red electricity charged and Ziperator crashed in again, only for Jelldon to cling this time and discharge voltage into Ziperator as he held on.

"Alright!" Luke cheered.

 **Ziperator: 900 (-200) = 700 Jelldon: 550 (+200) = 750**

Jelldon held on as Ziperator flung itself through the air, spontaneously collapsing as red static paralyzed it. "Graaah! HRAH!" Jelldon brought Ziperator down due to his massive weight, sending him crashing and sliding across the battle arena. Jelldon bounced right off and glared ahead as the dust trail, a confident look on his face.

"Yeah, bull's eye!" Maggie chimed.

Logan gave a harsh snort. "Tch. Gate Card, open! Forcement Wind!" The Gate Card glowed, revealing itself as an updraft caught Jelldon by surprise. He felt little balance as the dust around Ziperator vanished, making it slowly rise with a hiss.

 **Ziperator: 700 (+200) = 900 Jelldon: 750**

"What the…?" Maggie trailed off. She and Jelldon were baffled by this rise in power.

"Guess no one's kept you up, huh? Forcement Wind makes Ziperator's power level rise by 100 Gs times the number of the same attributed Bakugan." His eyes sharpened. "So sucks for you."

Ziperator let out a scowl as the winds around it subsided. It let out an intimidating howl that actually made a small pressure wave that made Jelldon cover up. Maggie again gasped in shock.

"Now let's screw this brat over! Ability activate, **Duke Gear!** " A glossy red beam shot from Ziperator's front pattern, beaming and striking the ground in front of Jelldon, exploding red energy swallowing him and his squeals.

 **Ziperator: 900 (+300) = 1200 Jelldon: 750**

As the smoke cleared, Jelldon was seen falling backwards, morphing to ball form and landed in front of a startled Maggie, her life gauge dropping drastically to _**10%**_. The crowd cheered for Logan as he snorted with no words.

"Oh, and the little fighter was brought down! Logan Maverick, once again, showed us why he's top-ranked!" the announcer roared. "Will Maggie make a comeback?"

"What an embarrassment that was." Logan snuffed. "That seriously it? That thing is worthless."

Jelldon groaned in sadness, but Maggie immediately picked him up. "Hey you, don't you dare talk about my jelly-welly like that!"

"Maggie?" he gasped.

She faced Jelldon. "Jelldon, are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. But…I'm sorry. He was so strong back there…" He began to feel bad for his lack of power, but to his encouragement Maggie tilted her head and gave a motherly pout.

"Now Jelldon, what have we talked about?" she wagged her finger. "No moping on the job, kapeesh?"

"But…he…"

"Is strong. Yeah, I know…" She shot a look at Logan, waiting for her next move. She looked back at Jelldon. "But you know what, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you try your best. And if that's not good enough, then we'll try harder." She smiled. "Because we won't let the other frown or we won't be happy in the end, right?"

"Maggie…" touched by her spirited words, the jellyfish Bakugan felt his confidence rise again. He nodded. "Yeah! Okay! We'll do better this time, I promise!"

"That's what I wanna hear! Let's channel some of that sting you had against Rogue Zero. And I think I know _just_ how to do it." She winked. "So, Jelldon. Ya trust little ole me to beat that 800 Gs meanie?"

"It sounds rough…but okay! Let's give it another try…yeah."

"Thatta boy! Gate Card, set!" She threw her own card out next, facing Logan. "Ready bigshot? Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Once more, Jelldon arose, his body squirming tendrils.

Logan held out Ziperator. "Bakugan, brawl! Ziperator, stand!" Ziperator arose high again, howling down.

 **Ziperator: 800 Jelldon: 350**

"I'm through pulling punches on ya…ability activate, **Tetra Blaster!** " Logan commanded. Ziperator's chest area where his ability unleashed shot brighter red beam, this time with more range and power down at Jelldon.

Jelldon held his ground as Maggie provided a counter. "Alright pal, we can play hard ball! Double ability, activate! **Gel Shield** , plus **Shockwave!** "

Logan raised a brow. "What? _Double_?"

Jelldon raised his tentacles as they began to spark red electricity. Once ready and the beam closed in, the jellyfish used all his might and let out a shrieking battle cry as he slammed the four limbs against the earth. The watery red veil expanded from his body with the electrical shockwave, expanding its radius and dissipating the energy blast. The shockwaves and shield passed Ziperator, enveloping it in static and making it shriek and lower its altitude.

 **Ziperator: 800 (-200) = 600 Jelldon: 350**

"Yeah, go Maggie!" Luke cheered.

"She used Jelldon's shield for offense." Esther evaluated. "That defense is very heavy…it was a good call."

Jelldon watched as Ziperator lowered towards the ground, where it shook off the sparks on its body and glared with Logan. "So you think a little trick like that will be enough?" he sniped. "Think again! How's about I show you why! Ability, activate! **Chain Whip!** " Ziperator's arm morphed again into a red energy whip that he lashed into Jelldon.

 _ **WHAM!**_

"Gaow!" Jelldon's body flinched as the whip lashed against the shield. Due to his ability, he only lost 100 Gs, bringing him down to **250**. Ziperator lashed again, hurting Jelldon more through the liquid veil. He kept swinging, trying to wear down the struggling jellyfish.

"Jelldon, hang in there!" Maggie encouraged.

"Don't bother." Logan sniped, startling Maggie. "I told ya before not to get in my way, squirt, so here's a lesson for ya: Don't pick a fight that you can't win!"

Ziperator lashed again, and Jelldon's already soft body rippled from shock. He tried staying strong just like Maggie said, but as each lash was straining him incredulously, he started to think back.

" _Then we won't lose, Jelldon. We've been through worse, before, right?"_

' _She's right. We_ _ **have**_ _been through worse, right?'_ Jelldon's face stung again from another whiplash. He persevered. _'Just gotta…hang in there just a little more…'_ He held his own as another lash smacked him. And another. And when Ziperator brought its arm back again, both he _and_ Maggie saw the opening.

' _There!'_ they thought.

Immediately Maggie attacked. "Ability activate, **Power Sting!** " Jelldon's tendrils all enveloped in red electricity as he swung one of them, sweeping right into Ziperator's ankle. The harsh collision with electricity rendered it off balance and smashed into the battlefield, making smoke rise.

"What?!" Logan's glare squinted.

 **Ziperator: 600 (-200) = 400 Jelldon: 250 (+200) = 450**

Ziperator grunted through the dust, getting up, only for Jelldon to whip another tentacle in the face, sending it back into the ground with dust rising. The crowd cheered yet again by her comeback. Maggie smiled. "Don't count us out just yet!" she yelled. "We're just getting started, too!"

Logan, however, was not pleased with all this. His eyes narrowed in disgust while he glared at her. "What does a witless nobody like you…know about power?" he seethed through his teeth.

"Hm?" Maggie hummed oddly.

"What do you know about gaining power, huh?! I have no reason to lose! Because losing isn't an option at all, do you hear me?!" Logan flashed back to when he was still a few years younger, when he was seeing Dan and Gunz in their final fight. He was on pins and needles, but he had a big smile when he saw Drago was still standing while Reptak was down. "To be Number One, means that no matter what kind of fight, I'll have to win! NO MATTER THE COST!"

Maggie gasped at her own shock she felt. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Just shut up and watch me, brat! Ability activate, **Duke Gear!** " As dust settled around Ziperator, a intense glossy beam suddenly shot up. Jelldon looked up as the remaining dust dissipated as Ziperator was back on its feet, glaring seething daggers at Jelldon as its power jumped to **700**.

"Somebody's _really_ got a short fuse for their pride." Maggie nervously huffed.

"I'll show you what it means to be Number One! This is for questioning my will! Ability activate, **Omni Pulse!** " Ziperator brought its hands together and jutted forward, expelling an expanding red pulse wave at Jelldon. It shook the ground beneath as it roared in.

 **Ziperator: 700 (+400) = 1100 Jelldon: 450**

As the beam closed in, the others in the stands were gasping in shock. "Maggie! Jelldon!" Atchibee warned. If that blast wave hit, it could be dangerously bad.

However, Maggie smirked. "…too easy."

"What?"

"Alright Jelldon, Gate Card open! Ventus Battle Audience!" The Gate Card opened, revealing itself. Suddenly green clouds arose from down under. As the attack raced, Jelldon's coating began to take a Ventus pattern, which was bright green, with a more jungle green along where yellow would be. The eyes also became purple. He suddenly faded, leaving the attack to dissipate. Logan gasped.

' _He vanished?!'_

 **Ziperator: 1100 (-400 -500) = 200 Jelldon: 450**

"Ventus Battle Audience is a command card that changes the battle environment to any attribute I said. It also changes my Bakugan on my side to that attribute, and any who aren't have their abilities nullified and lose 500 Gs."

Logan raised a brow. "That so? Not bad." He smirked. "But I'll smoke you out. Ability activate, **Omni Pulse!** " Ziperator turned and discharged yet another pulse wave around. It tried to smoke him out.

 **Ziperator: 200 (+400) = 600 Jelldon: 450**

The green energy pulse fired into the ground, trying to get Jelldon, or show an explosion, but nothing was coming up. _'The hell is that thing…?!'_ For a moment, he saw a green tentacle beneath the clouds where Ziperator was. "Underneath you!"

Ziperator looked down, but it was too late. Jelldon got two tendrils laced to the feet as Maggie called it. "Double ability, activate! **Correlation of Pyrus to Ventus** , plus **Sting Ray!** " Jelldon held on as green static discharged, while a cyclone of wind expelled from around him, swallowing Ziperator. The whirling winds shredded into it as green static paralyzed it again, howling in angst.

 **Ziperator: 600 Jelldon: 450 (+300 +200) = 950**

The wall of swirling winds suffocated the Bakugan as they constricted it, until finally having his fill, Jelldon let go, sending Ziperator into a whirling mess spinning skywards until it was spit out of the tornado's top, sundering into the ground. With that crash onto its back, it went to ball form, shooting back to Logan's feet as he seemed shock by his life gauge dropping to _**30%**_.

"But…how did she…?"

The winds faded, and Jelldon glowed red and went to ball form back to Maggie's hand. "Ha! That's how you learn to play in big league's right?"

As the crowd cheered in praise, the group was surprised by her comeback. "Woah…" Luke awed. "Maggie turned that around."

"I never thought a card like that could be used so handedly." Esther admitted. "She used her opponent's Pyrus attribute and used that against them. Impressive."

"Yeah…" Luke's frown grew serious. "But it looks like this next one decides it."

As the audience's adrenaline was in the background, Logan had bangs covering his eyes as he picked up Ziperator. He remained quiet, but his composition inside was starting to break apart. _'How'd that squirt know how to counter me? She can't be that good.'_ He saw her praise her Jelldon. _'No way…her conviction's…'_ He thought back to her when they met.

" _I don't care what cup it is or how I get it. I need that prize money to help my Mom. And you being a big meanie about it isn't helping!"_

' _No way…that's ridiculous! Some petty poor kid…'_ He looked up, his eyes full of rage. "…isn't gonna STOP MY DREAMS~!" his roar startled Maggie and Jelldon as he pulled out a Gate Card. "You wanna win that badly, then fine! I dare ya to try! Gate Card, set!" He threw the Gate Card, sending a red shockwave all around. "Okay, squirt, this time I'm kicking that jellyfish _and_ you down! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Ziperator arose again, ready for battle.

"Here we go, one more time Jelldon! Bakugan, brawl!" Maggie threw Jelldon in, He roared as he arose.

 **Ziperator: 800 Jelldon: 350**

Immediately Logan went for the attack. "Try and keep up, shorty! Ability activate, **Ninja Boost!** " His Ziperator was enveloped in a red glow and began to zigzag again through the air, leaving Maggie and Jelldon startled at its speed.

 **Ziperator: 800 (+300) = 1100 Jelldon: 350**

Maggie inserted another ability of her own. _'He can't beat what he can't hit.'_ "Ability activate, **Jolt Eraser!** " Jelldon's frilly midsection began to charge up again, and by no means was he giving in.

"Gnnngh! COME GET SOME!" He discharged electricity again, zapping the air around him in a flashy manner. Ziperator hurriedly close the gap on Jelldon, but when it drew close, it stopped when it got too close. It veered higher to evade any electric charge.

 **Ziperator: 1100 (-300 -200) = 600 Jelldon: 350 (+200) = 550**

"You think hiding away will get you the win?! I'll smoke you out for good!" He showed another ability, which was on his arm as he faced Maggie angrily. "Blast that pudding sack to splattered pieces! Ability activate, **Tetra Blaster!** " As if responding to the young man's plight, Ziperator let out a shriek and expelled a streamlined bright red energy blast down towards Jelldon.

 **Ziperator: 600 Jelldon: 550 (-400) = 150**

Maggie pulled up her Bakumeter. "Ability activate, **Gel Shield!** " Jelldon did just that and quickly made his red liquid shield around his body, nullifying his ability.

"That won't save you…" Logan scowled. "NOT FROM ME!" Proving his point, Ziperator's blast made impact, making a powerful energy rattle the shield to where it made Jelldon beneath grunt as he tried to hold it together. The strain his gelatinous body felt was incredulous to where it felt like he was being ripped apart indirectly.

"Jelldon, hang in there!" Maggie encouraged.

"Oh no you don't!" Logan pointed forward. "Ziperator, more power!"

The Pyrus Bakugan made its range and excessive force accelerate. Its blazing attack made the shield ripple and bubble harder, and Jelldon was screaming inside as he was using every muscle to keep the attack at bay. But it proved futile as his shield shrunk, and the range of the attack exceeded out and around the shield.

Parts of the field were shaken up as they were hit. The magnitude of Logan's rage was getting out of hand as many saw his power going out of line as beams spritzed about. Maggie looked around as beams flew everywhere, even over her head.

Luke gasped. "MAGGIE! LOOK OUT!"

"Huh-?!" A rogue beam nearly strayed into her, her eyes reflecting the attack incoming before it all turned white.

 _ **BOOM!**_

"MAGGIE!" Luke yelled in great fear. Esther yelped in civic fright, while Abis Omega and Atchibee stared in horror.

The blasting attack subsided, and Jelldon finally let up, slumping down. As he heard smoke and crumbling behind, his exhaustion turned to shock as he saw smoke where Maggie once was. With a horrified gasp, he saw the smoke clear, revealing Maggie having been knocked onto her back, the stand she was on fractured. She was in one piece, but the indirect waves left her dress a mess, and there were injuries on her legs as she shakily tried to stand again.

"M-Maggie…?" Jelldon was in stiff shock as he saw Maggie having tears in her eyes, fighting through the scrapes she received because of _his_ failure. Then then heard laughter, causing him to turn towards Logan.

"Yeah, that's right you twerp! You and that jellyfish are nothing but weaklings! You're weak! You all are!" he snapped so loud and so harshly as his left eye twitched. "You got that?! Got that message?! If you did, then stand up so I can show you again! NUMBER ONE IS ME, NO QUESTION!"

There were mixed feels about the battle right now. Many were awing, but mostly some were scared. Frightened even. Some scattered boos were about for Logan, but Maggie's friends were quiet with horror. But perhaps the most horrified was Jelldon. He saw his partner get hurt, and she was fighting through the pain. He looked back at her, seeing her try and hold her leg as dirt and scrapes covered the tattered sock. He looked back at Logan, who was laughing arrogantly for power. That laughter just echoed, signaling the ridicule, the degrading things, and painful events that Maggie suffered…and here he was, shaking like a puppy scared for his life.

" _Then let's show him what real experience means. You'll put some real shock into that bully, I just know it."_

Those words Maggie spoke to Jelldon earlier – the same ones by the cheery, happy, smiling girl – rung like a bell as he stared back at his partner. This wasn't the same Maggie who encouraged him all their time together. The little girl, so bright to his timidness…and she was in pain, and tears.

And that's when something went wrong. The startled shuddering Jelldon had didn't stop like others would…instead, this was shuddering of something he never felt before; something that was coming up for the first time. "Grrrrrr…!" He slowly looked back ahead and glared at Ziperator, small sparks of electricity getting around his whole body as his eyes dilated uncontrollably. "GrraaaAAHHHHH!"

Jelldon was _**angry**_.

Logan smirked. "C'mon…let's finish this."

Jelldon raised his four arms and began to bounce in place, a seething fire emitting from his dilates glare.

"Ability, activate! **Chain Whip!** "

Once again, Ziperator unleashed another red energy whip. It lashed at Jelldon, but this time, with red static enveloping his arms, Jelldon fought back, lashing one lash away. Ziperator went again, and Jelldon swatted with the second arm. A third time, and Jelldon whipped both arms up, deflecting it skywards with a shrieking cry.

Getting back up, Maggie looked forward to find Jelldon fighting back. "Jelldon…?"

"HRAH!" Finding an opening from afar, Jelldon jutted an arm forward, sending a **Sting Ray** at Ziperator's chest. It only made it step back once.

"That's it, Jelldon! C'mon!" Luke cheered.

Jelldon backed off and gave another glare. He bounced continuously as electrical charges coursed and he jutted forward and arm, sending yet another jolt at Ziperator in the same spot, making it scowl annoyingly. Shaking its head, it tried to fly skywards to attack, and Jelldon made one small bounce of his own and slammed his four tendrils into the earth, sending him airborne and grab Ziperator's legs. "HRAAAHHH!" He dragged Ziperator back down, mustering all his might to drive and throw him into the ground head first. The impact made Ziperator bounce once.

"What?" Logan seethed.

Ziperator was still in shock as it tried to get up. It looked back, only for Jelldon to give another bounce and lash his electrical tendril, slugging Ziperator across the face. As he recoiled, the static around his body was boiling to a glowing red aura.

"Jelldon…" Maggie was speechless. She noticed something about Jelldon's power level as it was going from **650** to climbing quickly. **651\. 653. 657. 660…** It kept climbing, and as that happened, the Bakumeter suddenly expanded a card, one that shined brightly for Maggie to behold.

As Ziperator was staggering around out of disorientation, Jelldon let out a cry as he arose again, this time piledriving with his massive weight onto Ziperator, sundering it yet again. "What the HELL IS THIS?!" Logan sniped.

Maggie understood completely as she saw Jelldon fight on. The red aura surrounding his body continued to flare as red energy charges enveloped and gathered into the four small ovals. A strong heat signature arose as he glared and felt his inner fire heat with the battle. Immediately, Maggie took action. "Jelldon, let's go! Ability, activate… **Pyrus Volting!** "

"HRRAAAH!" Flailing his arms and squiggling forward, he lurched ahead and the center of his body unleashed a pressurized blast of fire for the first time. It shot into Ziperator, making the Bakugan shriek in greater pain and actually slide back.

 **Ziperator: 600 Jelldon: 700 (+300) = 1000**

Luke's eyes widened. "Wait, that ability…that's Hyper Dragonoid's attack! So then Jelldon…"

Esther's brow furrowed. "Jelldon is channeling his inner fire now. I think this battle's tides are finally changing."

The molten blast of broiling fire made Ziperator howl, but it held on. Behind him, Logan's fists balled as he fought back. "OH YEAH?! THEN TRY THIS, SQUIRT! ABILITY, ACTIVATE! **OMNI PULSE!** " While trying to hold itself together, Ziperator looked forward and generated a red pulse wave. It let out its own shrilled cry as the pulse wave met the flames. The two attacks made the whole air around them violently shake, both fighting valiantly; though Jelldon was surprisingly hanging in there.

 **Ziperator: 600 (+400) = 1000 Jelldon: 1000**

Both Logan and Maggie were going head-to-head. Fierce rage against one's greater needs. Pride against will. As Maggie was balling her fists, Jelldon was responding by the red static around his body suddenly accelerating. It gave a loud hum as the ovals around his entire body had glossy shines and glossy red electricity surging.

"Wait, is that…?" Logan was seeing Maggie notice her Bakumeter showing yet another new card. She looked even more determined after seeing it, making his eyes dilate as illusionary flames surrounded her. "No way…NOT TO YOOOU~!"

"This is what we think of your stupid pride…" She reached forward with the new card. "Now, Jelldon! Fusion Ability, activate! **Plasmatic Discharge!** "

 **Ziperator: 1000 (-300) = 700 Jelldon: 1000 (+300) = 1300**

Logan shook his head. "No…NOOO!"

" **HAAAA~H!** " Jelldon let out the most gruesome, primal cry he had ever given in his life as he brought his four tendrils back, time slowing down as he jutted them all forward, expelling intense red plasma that shot across his pressurized fire and towards the collision. It made a compressed spear at the end that cut clean through the red energy and raced intertwined with the fire. The air rattled violently as Ziperator was too in shock. An intense, volatile red explosion of fire and electricity went everywhere, leaving Logan and the audience all stupefied.

As the explosion began to settle, the intense rage Jelldon felt subsided. He came back to reality, realizing what he did. Much to his shock, the superior Ziperator fell backwards and thudded, unable to move. It morphed to ball form, but instead going to Maggie.

 _ **Logan: 0%**_

Suddenly doing a 180, Jelldon began bouncing up and down in proudness over himself. The audience and everyone shrieked in joy at the surprising upbringing. "IT'S ALL OVER! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" the announcer roared. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE WINNER OF THIS EXCITING MATCH, MAGGIE DEERING!"

"JELLDON, WE WON!" In sheer joy, Maggie jumped off her massive stand, expecting him to catch her. He did, and he held her close before putting her on his head and cheering in the air with his partner. She bent down and hugged his head. "I knew you could do it! I just knew it!"

Logan however was another story. He plundered to his knees and had dilating eyes. His lips made uneven waves as beads of sweat went down his face as he was at a loss as he recounted that sheer fire he saw around the little girl during that last move. It made him feel fear. He couldn't even swallow a lump.

Meanwhile, at home, Shawn balled both fists and smiled. "Yes! They won! I knew they would somehow pull through!"

Rebecca, however, was completely at a loss for words. She was on pins and needles the whole time. She sat in her bed, finally relaxing with tears falling from her face. Seeing her daughter take that battle, and smiling with her jellyfish partner…she realized just how much of a young woman her baby had become. "Maggie." She sniffled. "My dear…you've grown so much…"

* * *

Outside the stadium, Maggie rendezvoused with Luke and Esther. Both had a lot to say. "Maggie, that was…that was…" Luke scrambled to find his words. "I…"

Maggie chuckled at his stumbling. "Teehee. Did I leave you at a loss, Luke?" she chimed. "Well, can't say I blame you! Hahaha!"

"You certainly sound happy." Esther smiled genuinely. She sighed. "Honestly, you scared me for a moment. Are you sure you're alright?"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, we're okay. Thanks you guys. We mean it."

Off to the side, Abis Omega, Atchibee, and Jelldon were praising the latter. "Congratulations, Jelldon. You did an excellent job." Atchibee praised.

Jelldon sheepishly giggle. "Thank you."

"Well, I wish I could say mercy to that guy…" Abis said. "…but you did good in giving him his just deserts. You were good."

"Thank you, Abis Omega. Thanks a lot to you both. I couldn't have done this without…or Maggie."

Maggie cooed. "Aww~! My big boy Jelldon's all grown up!" She grabbed him and held him tight. "Thank you for doing the awesomest thing ever, jelly-welly! We were totally amazing!"

"Yeah!"

As they were in their little celebration, a pair of footsteps came forward. Maggie was the first to turn, followed by the others. Standing in front of them was Logan, and he and Maggie locked eyes.

A long silence fell between the two as they waited for their next move. Holding their ground, Maggie and Jelldon remained vigilant and gave Logan a death glare. Logan offered nothing as he lowered his head and advanced. Luke moved in, but Esther blocked him. Both stood back to see what would happen.

Standing feet away, soon to meters, Logan loomed over Maggie like some villain. His pained glare was seething hate-filled daggers into her big brown eyes, but she refused to give in. Expecting him to push her away or yell at her, she tensed up. However, what she expected never came. He reached out, shoving something in front of her.

"Guh!" Staggering some at the small shove, Maggie gasped when she looked down. In her hands, there was a massive stack of rolled up dollars that left her speechless. "Huh?"

"There. Happy? You're paid now, so you can fix up your mom." He seethed.

"Logan-"

"Shut up!" he snapped, causing her to grow silent. He hid his eyes as he looked down at the ground. "I don't know how…but I _know_ this was a fluke somehow, otherwise I wouldn't have been beaten at the end. Lost. And to make matters worse it's to a brat who now has a Ziperator! You got so lucky…" he shuddered. "Just…damnit!" His lips quivered as the others remained quiet. "Better enjoy it while you can…" He lifted his head, showing everyone his gritting teeth and mist around his eyes. "Because this is the one time I will ever show mercy to a squirt like you, got that?!"

"Logan…" Maggie didn't have time to say thanks as the boy walked away with hands in his pockets. His pride took a hurt, but all he did was give a snort before completely walking away. Once he was out of sight, a smile came across her face. "Thank you!" she yelled.

Far away, Logan gritted his teeth, groaning.

Maggie looked back at everyone, showing all the money she had won fair and square. The others smiled knowingly, and they knew what they had to do. "Okay, let's get your Mom fixed up." Luke smiled.

* * *

Two days passed by relatively quick for Luke and the gang. Luke informed his parents about the situation and they allowed the chopper to wait. Within the two days, and with the money well spent, Maggie stepped out of her small house, seeing her friends standing there.

"Hey, Maggie." Luke greeted. "Is this a bad time?"

Maggie shook her head. "Nope. It's okay. So what is it, guys?"

Esther came forward. "We wanted to check on you and your mother. Is everything okay?"

Maggie gave a chirpy nod. "Mhm! Yeah, Mommy's doing a whole lot better now thanks to those prescriptions the doctors gave to us! We were lucky to have gotten them to diagnose her and get the proper treatments. She's doing just fine now, thanks to all you guys being here for us."

Luke sighed in relief. "That's a relief."

"By the way, Maggie." Atchibee intervened. "Not to divert the subject, but where exactly did you put that Ziperator?"

Maggie shrugged. "Oh, him? Well, since he's mine now, I just gave him to Mommy." She beamed. "Yup, now she doesn't have to be so lonely anymore. Now she can fully defend herself, too."

Shawn grinned. "Well that's being productive with your winnings."

"Yup!"

A strong silence loomed over the group as they took a moment to collect themselves. Luke finally broke it. "So…what are you going to do now? Are you going to…?"

Maggie chirped a smile. "Don't worry about it. I talked with Mommy, and we both thought about it hard…" she frowned in sadness. "But…we think I'll be better with you. She can't support me and her together."

Luke frowned. "I'm sorry."

Maggie tilted her head, raising a brow. "Huh? Why the mopey face, silly?" She caught Luke confused. "If it wasn't for your encouraging, it'd probably be _way_ worse at this point." She shot him a look. "Though I still think you're a little despicable…" Luke sulked. "But I think I can give ya another chance."

Luke perked up. "Thanks, Maggie."

Maggie moved off to the side, the attention drawing towards Rebecca. Unlike before, she seemed to be a little better. A few bags under the eyes, but her complexion seemed a little healthier. "Hello, Miss Deering." Esther greeted. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled. "Thank you for asking…but I'm okay now. Thank you all so much, for everything you've done for us."

"Don't mention it." Luke chimed. "That's what friends are for, right? We're supposed to look after the other…at least that's what I'm trying to master right now."

Rebecca giggled. "Well I think you're doing a good enough job. I'm so glad Maggie's got you all…" her eyes softened. "So please, look after her for me. I don't know how I'll sleep at night knowing my baby girl is off without others."

"Mom…" Maggie said softly.

Esther nodded. "You have our word. She'll be fine with us."

"I'll hold you to that." She turned towards Jelldon. "And to your friend here, please. Look after her for me, okay?"

Jelldon nodded. "Yes ma'am."

The helicopter was beginning to fly into view. Time was running out to say goodbye. Hurriedly, Maggie turned towards her mother and softly smiled. "Mommy…"

"Maggie…" With nothing holding her down, she got to her knees and looked at her daughter in the eye, a proud smile on her face. "I'm so proud of the girl that you've become. I've never seen you so strong…stronger than your own mother."

Maggie's eyes misted. "Mommy…"

"So…so please, make sure you eat right while with them…and make sure that you bathe every day…and make sure you brush your teeth, too. You always forget after you have your sweets." She wiped her tears and sniffled. "And…please, just be careful out there. Please, my sweet Ma-!" She was instantly silenced when Maggie globbed her mother, wrapping her arms and around her neck and leaving her startled.

"…you don't have to worry anymore. Mom…" She whispered softly, a few tears falling from her face. "Because I can take of myself now…thanks to these gullible people. They're really fun once you get to know them. They're why I wanna play with them a little more. What we have…it's the most fun I'm having in my life."

Rebecca and Maggie hugged the other as tears fell from their smiling faces. Everyone present held their tongues and looked towards each other with approval. A hand touched Luke's shoulder, getting him to look at Esther. Another hand touched his other shoulder, revealing Shawn. He, too, wasn't alone. He had them, and that's all he needed, too. He looked at Abis Omega on his shoulder, smiling at his partner.

The helicopter soon landed, meaning it was time. "That's our ride." Shawn said. "We better get going."

"Yes. We should." Esther followed Shawn as they made it towards the chopper. Luke paced behind, but he stopped a few meters and looked back at Maggie and Rebecca.

The mother/daughter duo finally parted, with Rebecca looking at the helicopter in the distance. "This is your ride?"

Maggie nodded. "Yup, looks like it…Luke sure has up hooked up, huh? Lucky."

"You should go now. Can't keep them waiting."

"I will…I love you, Mom. I'll stop by real soon!" With those words, Maggie ran and waved back to her mother one last time before passing Luke. "Hey, slowpoke! Let's get going! I'll beat you to that thing!" she challenged.

Luke seemed offended. "Really? Not with those short legs! You're on!" He followed Maggie towards the chopper, with Rebecca smiling at her daughter's path taken.

The chopper soon took off, leaving a strong wind that made Rebecca hold onto her hair as she watched her daughter go off one more time, only now she knew this was for the best.

* * *

Riaan remained silent as he was in an empty chamber connected to a massive corridor and balcony set. He had his back turned as he began to ponder. _'Armagedoid has been taking his time over the last couple days. Has he decided to go wild with his powers? No. I would've felt it. He must be circling over Interacia twice to marvel it in some way…'_ As if on cue, he heard a low roar from outside. "And speaking of the devil…" A shadow eroded from outside onto the balcony carefully. It revealed to be Armagedoid as the Bakugan finally landed. He walked inside, looking down at Riaan's head with wonder. "You sure took your time." Riaan mused. "So, what did you think of this place?"

Armagedoid looked rather intrigued. "It's…very weird, but also…interesting?" he started, but awkwardly trailed off.

"I see…explain. And remember, piece by piece."

"Well…this world, it's constantly changing. I saw land above continuing to fall to land beneath. I have seen this off purple mist in some spots underground that has been consuming life…and yet, more life sprouts." He paused, looking up at the massive vaulted ceiling, having constellations and planets above. "The life from up there falls to here, and when I saw closer, it started to grow. The land is changing…like it's…evolving, right?"

Riaan held his tongue for a moment. "…very good. You've been observing quite well, Armagedoid."

"But…" Armagedoid intervened. "There's something I wanted to know."

Riaan looked back, facing his Bakugan, intrigued. "Oh? Do ask. Exactly what has been on your mind."

Armagedoid struggled to ask, but he opted due to Riaan's willing demeanor. "This…what is it called…a planet?"

"Yes."

"This planet, something about it makes me tingly. It's like, when I see the changes, it's like I feel them somewhere. It's like…I _know_ these changes, and yet…I don't know…but…I know so little…" He gave Riaan a serious look. "What is this we are on? Is this a planet…?"

There was a long silence that fell before anyone could say anything. Riaan came out with a sigh, facing the ground. "…well…I suppose that question was bound to come out sooner or later." He faced Armagedoid. "Listen, Armagedoid. I will tell you, but you must behave, understand? If I see any sort of fussing or your voice raising, I'm stopping. Am I clear?"

Armagedoid lowered his head, accepting like a child scolded. "Yes…?"

Riaan nodded and began. "Very well then…" He closed his eyes, gathering his energy. "Do you remember what I said about that tale of two life forms?"

"Yes…?" Armagedoid fell silent as he saw something Riaan do.

"Well…there's more to it than what I said before." The energy roots beneath them began to glow bright blue, that same glow traveling to Rian's feet. When he opened his eyes again, they were a glowing bright blue. "Let me tell you…about the story of the birth of Bakugan."

* * *

 **Sorry for it taking about a week for this update, guys. I'm really slagging aren't I? So, just like last chapter, I had to go over 20K, and maybe I'll have to for the rest of the arc's time, which is two more chapters I do believe. But really though, I wanted to give Maggie and Jelldon a little more attention this chapter and where they stood. I also wanted to give Jelldon a chance to buck up and get stronger, though in an angry rage sort of ordeal. Way to step up big guy! You earned it! And also, it looks like Armagedoid is starting to learn on a behavioral path rather than as a weaponized path. Just what exactly is Riaan planning for his new creation.**

 **But seriously, as of this time, I have been having some thoughts go through my head as of late. I have been doing okay if you're wondering that, it's just that with where I stand now, I feel like I might need to get in touch a bit with reality. My little brother started college today, and here I am making stories and part-time working. Essentially, I don't know what to do. I want to succeed, but I also love doing this. But I know neither can last forever. It's just something bugging me as of late. Maybe I'll try to go for a drivers license gain within the year, and maybe, just maybe, try and go back to college at some point, but I don't know what I want to do. But I'll try to progress, and in doing so I'll also be doing art. I need to do some to help me in some cases, but also because people really like my art. So I'm gonna try and do art, meaning less time for FanFiction. Hope you guys understand. But the pacing may very well be the same as it is now, so once a week sort of ordeal. No biggie.**

 **Now then, onto a more important question. I've been wondering what you guys have been thinking about Abis Omega and the other Non-Guardian Bakugan I made being the stars? I know people rather have Guardian Bakugan because they're stronger, but be honest, compared to the show, am I making these non-guardian Bakugan OP? I want to show some growth and evolution like I am with power levels rising and new abilities, but lately I've been thinking and are they should be conveyed weaker? I mean compared to 350 Gs against 800 Gs, it's obvious who has more of a betting chance, but I was just wondering if what I'm doing is okay with you guys, with Abis Omega and the others attempting to stand out.**

 **So with that off my chest, I hope you guys enjoyed and leave reviews! Thanks again, and next time we'll be seeing the history of Riaan and Code Eve!**


	24. A Tough Duo

_All life starts at one origin. When life becomes one, it splits into two. Those two thus multiply, creating a thread of generations that spontaneously branch off into parts unknown. Humans have evolved so much that their own origins lead to mere amphibious beings in ancient times. Complex cells evolved through mutations so much that no one really knows why they were made. This is no different from Bakugan and their story. The story of their origins. And it all starts a few millennia ago._

 _A sphere of energy was in an unknown part of space. It surged through the cosmos endlessly for reasons unknown, but it looked to be surfing along cosmic streams. This was Riaan, when he was still young, and admittedly mere energy wandering through the universe._

 _As he sailed like a comet, he passed by a stellar ring, taking a sharp turn into another reach of the dark universe. '_ _ **This place…this universe…**_ _' he thought._ ' _ **It's so vast. I have been from one corner already, and have seen many planets…but why are there so many? Where did it all come from?**_ _' As he was drowning in his thoughts, he almost lost track of a very weak glint on his right, lightyears away. '_ _ **Huh? What is that? Another star?**_ _' He stopped in his tracks and looked longingly at the brightness it carried. He shook it off. '…_ _ **No. It must be another supernova again, turning to a white dwarf or something.**_ _'_

 _He turned and started his trek again to confines unknown, but the light that was in the distance, something about it just made him feel off somehow. He couldn't explain it, but it felt attracting in a way. It was disturbing._

'…' _He faced the twinkling star again, his nerves continuing to pull him. '_ _ **What is this feeling that I have? Is it something to do with that star…?**_ _' Wanting to get to the bottom of it, he opted to fulfill his curiosity. '_ _ **…maybe just a short stop to see what's up.**_ _'_

 _In lightyears speed, he zipped across the cosmos towards the twinkling star. He passed planets and galaxies far out in the open and zoomed towards the light. It was odd, because no matter how close he got it seemed so far away. Like it was intangible. Still, he kept going, to fulfill his uneased tensions._

 _Finally, he stopped, and ahead of him, after so many lightyears having been jumped, the twinkling star was within full sight. His light shimmered, and to his shock, behind a passing planet of asteroids, there he saw it…another ball of light._

 _This one twinkled so a million stars, and had a rainbow hue compared to his slightly darker one. He noticed the light remaining stationary, and yet he could tell it got his attention. To his curiosity's sake, he closed in, him and the sphere of light both twinkling._

 _Riaan first twinkled, then the other light did. Riaan began to circle, and the other followed. It was like they were observing each other, until finally coming to a halt._

"… _ **are you…alive?**_ _" he asked._

 _The ball of light was silent, much to Riaan's confusion. He must've been mistaken, but something happened. "_ _ **Yes…I am. Are you?**_ _"_

 _Riaan gasped. "_ _ **You…speak?**_ _" He watched light nod. "_ _ **What are you…?**_ _"_

* * *

"And that is how I have met Code Eve." Riaan explained. He was using a whole overworld projection around him and Armagedoid. The Bakugan was enamored until the vision ended. All attention went back towards Riaan. "She and I were of two different organisms who were different, yet so alike."

"So…different?" Armagedoid questioned.

"Yes, Armagedoid. Different. You see, you were wondering what I am, weren't you?" He faced his Bakugan with a serious look in his magenta eyes. "Well, I'll tell you…I, am Riaan…and I was the Father of all Bakugan."

Armagedoid tilted his head in confusion. "Fa…ther?" he repeated.

"Yes. Father. Someone who helps take care of younger offspring that have their genetic makeup…and as for Code Eve, she is the mother of all Bakugan."

"Mo…ther?" Armagedoid still didn't get it. "Mother…and Father…of _all_ Bakugan?"

"That is correct. You see, Armagedoid, life starts at one origin. Everything begins somewhere, where something is born. A mother and father are what makes one new offspring…in most cases."

"In most cases?" he questioned. "But…if I am a Bakugan…doesn't that make you…my Father?"

Riaan fell silent at the implication, but he was nevertheless startled by Armagedoid's innocent questioning. His face showed an unnerved bead of sweat as he cleared his throat. "Well…er…technically, you're not wrong…so, I suppose so."

"I think I understand that…but…if you are my Father…then where is Mother?"

The second shocking question that left Riaan more unsound than before. The creature before him stared anxiously for an answer, but Riaan knew there was no easy way out of it. With a regretting sigh, he looked down in shame. "Armagedoid…I'm sorry…but your Mother is not here."

"She's…not here?"

He nodded. "Yes, Armagedoid. It's just me…"

"But…if she's not here…where is she…?" He could see the pained look on Riaan's face. Seeing him in distressed made him want to question even more. "Where is Mother then…?"

Rian's eyelids were left half-open as he frowned at the ground. "…Code Eve…she left me. She abandoned me." He bitterly said.

Armagedoid looked shocked yet again by this set of news. "Mother left you?"

"Yes, Armagedoid…and she isn't coming back. She forsook me and our dreams, after everything we have been through together." Using his powers, the floor lit up again as he projected another showing of planets and cosmoses. There, two stars were zipping at alarming rates, racing the other across Armagedoid. They looked happy. "You see, Code Eve and I. We were drawn towards the other in a unique way. One could argue it was destiny. Destiny…now that word, I can say is…complicated." He looked up at Armagedoid. When one thinks of destiny, they believe that it is a predetermined fate; knowing and accomplishing their future…but when I think of destiny, I think that it is a choice; a matter of which you can make for yourself. It's what you choose to be."

"My…destiny…" Armagedoid repeated. Destiny. For some reason, that word continued to rattle through the space known as his mind. He was born just the other day, and already he's learned so much about the world around him. Now he was dwelling deeper into Riaan's own personal mind. He himself didn't know why he was here, but perhaps listening to Riaan will solve the case, at least part of it.

"Yes. It was destiny for us to meet. However, as intertwined as we were, we began to see deeper into ourselves, and our potential." The images on the projection showed the darker ball of light in front of an organism. The light flashed, and the organism did nothing. Instead, it remained stiff while a clone of it appeared beside it. "You see, Code Eve and I learned to exhibit our own personal powers. She was able to travel to other worlds and follow their signatures. She could…how should I say this for you to understand…? She visited almost every planet she could find, and once on there, she knows where it's at, and she took me to almost every one she liked."

"She sounded like a nice lady." Armagedoid said. "Why would she leave you?"

"Please, allow me to continue." Riaan insisted.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. So anyways, while Code Eve was able to scope lie, I leaned my powers were to take life, and give it a replication. I guess you can say…I copied it." Armagedoid looked shocked, but before he could question, Riaan put his hand up, silencing the Bakugan. "The worlds that she took me too had so many varieties of life that I saw for the first time that she herself took great interest in…but while she was intrigued, I was more inclined to knowing how it all started. Where it all began. How that life started. That's when Code Eve and I talked about something."

"…what was it…?"

"…the promise that lead to the Bakugan. And you."

* * *

" _ **Riaan, exactly how often are you doing this again?**_ _" Code Eve was asking Riaan something vital, very vital. She stared at him in question as she saw for the past two-hundred years at how he was replicating, or rather tried._

 _If he had a face, he'd be offended. "_ _ **What do you mean?**_ _"_

" _ **You know what I mean. Why are you copying life from all these planets? You even tried to copy an entire planet itself. Is there a point?**_ _"_

"…"

" _ **Riaan. What is it that you aren't telling me?**_ _" Code Eve harshly asked. "_ _ **What do you want?**_ _"_

 _Riaan was quiet for a moment before he opted to quietly speak up. "_ _ **…for the many hundreds of years that I have been alive, I wasn't taking the time to look around planets like you did, Code Eve.**_ _" He admitted. "_ _ **Something else drew me. I didn't want to question others, rather, I wanted to question myself. Who am I? What am I? Why was I created?...and who or where did I come from?**_ _"_

" _ **Riaan…**_ _"_

 _Riaan faced the many stars out there. "_ _ **I want to know one thing, ever since I was created…to know where I belonged. I wanted to know where the universe started, that way, maybe if I found the source…maybe I'll learn where I cam from, and learn why I was created. Was I a mistake? Did I belong somewhere? Where did I come from? Did any of this come to you? I just want to know where I belong, and why I was alone and searching by myself is all…**_ _"_

 _Code Eve looked at the light in front of her out of some form of pity. She knew something about Riaan intrigued her, but this ambition of him finding his own home – where he belonged – it never came to her to know where or she was created. But she kept sailing about. Still, she had empathize with him. And she did._

" _ **Riaan…**_ _" She moved closer to him. "_ _ **You know you don't have to be alone. Maybe you were alone because of reasons…but so was I. But now look, we've found each other now. Maybe I came rom somewhere…but does that even matter?**_ _"_

" _ **It does to me!**_ _" he snapped. "_ _ **I wanna know my purpose! Who created me?! Why was I created?! Do you know?**_ _"_

 _She calmly shook her light. "_ _ **No, I don't…**_ _" She moved even closer. "_ _ **But all life may have started somewhere, but it brings us from there to here, and then maybe somewhere. The point is that all life starts somewhere, and maybe we did too, but we can decide for ourselves what we want to do. Whoever created us…that is their decision, but we have evolved our own conscience. We can make what we want, if we must.**_ _" She looked away, her rainbow light showing hints of red. "_ _ **And you know…after all these years…I…think we can actually make our own origins.**_ _"_

" _ **What are you saying?**_ _" he questioned. "_ _ **Are you saying…we can make life happen ourselves?**_ _"_

 _The light faced him again. "_ _ **We have seen life everywhere, haven't we? I think we can try making our own life. Our own origins. One place, where it can all begin.**_ _"_

" _ **One place…just one place…**_ _" Riaan pondered._

 _She nodded. "_ _ **Just one place, where OUR origins can be found. And we can call it something important, like…home.**_ _"_

" _ **Home…home…**_ _" Riaan faced the light again, moving slowly towards her. "_ _ **…a beginning for life that we never got…our new life's home.**_ _"_

" _ **So Riaan…do you want to make this home? A place where it can all come together?**_ _"_

"… _ **okay.**_ _"_

* * *

The projection faded, once again leaving Armagedoid baffled. The Bakugan looked down at Riaan as he spoke. "And that was the beginning of our promise. The promise we made that would bring about our effort in creating the Bakugan."

"…so then…you didn't know _your_ mother and father? And you and Mother wanted to make a place…where new life and origins can be created?"

"In one place, yes." Riaan turned away. "You see, Armagedoid, all life starts somewhere. And Code Eve taught me that because one's life is without guidance, it doesn't mean you can guide your own way. So that's what we tried. We marched on, and devoted ourselves to creating a new origin. A place…where it could all come together."

"Did it work?"

Another pressing silence fell before Riaan tried to speak again. "…" his eyes opened. "No, it didn't."

"It didn't? But why?"

Riaan's eyes glanced up towards the constellations on the massive ceiling. "Code Eve and I worked hard on our promise. I went from planet to planet, understanding how life is made. I learned much of reproduction, and I learned rom my powers of genetic duplication, but it's not pure. With my powers, I was able to create and mold as many replicated DNA sequences into one; an original that couldn't be severed. Code Eve and I thus chose to create our own home, but…"

He fell silent, instead sighing as he swiped his arm. In shame, another projection showed many cosmoses with Code Eve and Rian in the center.

* * *

" _ **Code Eve, what is it that you are saying?**_ _" Riaan inquired. He was staring at Code Eve like she had lost her mind. He had no idea on what to say, or rather what he had to do now. He was listening to her as she kept going._

" _ **Riaan, please, just hear me out.**_ _" She insisted. "_ _ **I just think that we should find a planet. These kids we are going to have, they need somewhere to grow.**_ _"_

" _ **But what about our idea? Making our own home world? I just started making the sequences and processing how to make one.**_ _"_

" _ **I know, I know…but what's wrong with one of the planets we were on previously?**_ _"_

" _ **Because those planets weren't of OUR making. We said we could create a home, right?**_ _" he reminded her so sternly. "_ _ **What is the point of hitching off of something we didn't make?**_ _"_

" _ **I'm sure it'll be fine.**_ _"_

" _ **And I implore you! Please, reconsider this Code Eve!**_ _" Riaan's sudden snapping left a brief silence to follow in the angst of the moment._

" _ **Riaan…**_ _"_

 _The dark light looked down. "_ _ **We didn't have our purpose before, did we? We were wandering aimlessly until we've met each other. We saw many other planets…a-and saw life being made. Don't you want to make your own life like that? Don't you think these offspring you are carrying deserve their own home, that they can create their own tales from? I think it's possible. You taught me to believe we can decide our own fates.**_ _"_

" _ **But not the fate of others.**_ _" Code Eve bitterly countered. "_ _ **Riaan, I still believe we can make our own origins, our own home. Nobody said it had to be from scratch. We've seen many creatures take others den and homes, and there are others who move in. We can find a planet that's hospitable to us. We just have to-**_ _"_

" _ **Have to think about the future, I know.**_ _" Riaan snapped. "_ _ **And what if the planet dies, or what if we are outcasted? Creatures who do not share the traits required cannot coexist so easily, isn't that what we saw?**_ _"_

" _ **Well, yes…but then how do you explain your powers? You took traits of others and copied. You say it's original, but aren't you merely borrowing THEIR originality? THEIR origins?**_ _"_

" _ **I-I…I don't…**_ _" Riaan wanted to make a comeback against Code Eve, but he was at a loss for words. He didn't even know how to say anything against her. What could he say? His powers were that of replicating an impure life, sire, but he was able to make a whole new DNA sequence from the strands of DNA he was able to copy over the years. And even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to break it. But still, all that originality wasn't his own. It made him falter in grief._

" _ **See? It's no big deal. Deep down, all those creatures are part of this. Planet or not, we can make a home. It doesn't have to be by us. So then, what do you say…?**_ _" She waited for a response, but Riaan was giving a defiant glow. "_ _ **Riaan…**_ _"_

"… _ **Code Eve…even if that is my fault, I still want at least SOME part of this new life to be made original. For these offspring. We…**_ _"_

" _ **Riaan…are you with me on making this home, or not?**_ _"_

" _ **Are YOU?! WE put all this work into going planet to planet, gathering up everything we need to know how to make a home, and I didn't do all that work just to make it so we had to pick and choose a residence, let alone a place where it all DOESN'T come together! You remember that? All come together in one place…all of it.**_ _" He calmed himself, his dark light quelling yet again. "_ _ **…and you don't want it all in one place; everything we've seen, and all that diversity…all in one place anymore? Code Eve…**_ _"_

 _Code Eve's rainbow light drew a bit darker. She didn't respond, but in her heart, she did want that. But after being to so many worlds in hundreds of years, seeing all the stuff they did, all the technology, evolution and what not…she didn't know what to think anymore. With regret, she faced Riaan one more time, her light beginning to slowly erode away._

" _ **Wait…Code Eve…what are you…?**_ _"_

" _ **I'm sorry, Riaan…but the creation of one world…it's so small…**_ _" she turned away. "_ _ **Goodbye…**_ _" In lightyears speed, the light teleported away, leaving no trace for Riaan to follow._

" _ **Eve…**_ _" he despaired. "_ _ **Eve…Eve…EVE~!**_ _"_

* * *

"…and that's how your mother left me." Riaan scorned, trying to mask his pain the best he could. "She went off and gave birth to the two Bakugan, Dragonoid, and Dharaknoid, and they created two universes instead of one…and left me and our dream of one happy world to die…at least that's how I saw it." He looked back at Armagedoid, who seemed to be at a loss for words. "But that _is_ how Bakugan were created. I impregnated Code Eve and left. It looks as though she followed her own path."

Armagedoid was stupefied sort of speak, of course one couldn't tell from the deep magenta eyes he had. But he looked down at Riaan to try and process everything that he was shared. At the moment, his mind could only process so much before it falls apart. But for a 3-day-old creature whose mentality was substantial, he seemed to get the overall summary. "So then…Mother turned against Father and her ideals?"

Riaan shrugged. "That's hard to say, Armagedoid. Are you okay?"

He looked away. "Y-yeah…I mean, I think so." He glanced at Riaan. "But…what about you?"

Riaan shook his head and raised his hand. "It's no worries. I'm fine…but it feels better knowing I could share this with _someone_ rather than _no one_.But you know, looking back at it…Code Eve and I were just too stubborn and selfish on our own ambitions. She was more open than I. But all wanted was to know where I belonged, or why was I created by the universe."

Then another philosophical epiphany struck Armagedoid. "But then…if you created me, then tell me, what is _my_ purpose?"

Riaan ceased his sulking and looked up towards his Bakugan. Rather than frown, he gave a confident grin, despite the inwardly pain he still felt. "Well, Armagedoid, to be honest, that's for you to decide."

"Me?" he pointed to himself.

"Yes. I may have created you from my own DNA, but…after being with Code Eve, and spending time with a certain individual who knew nothing around him, I realized that it's best to allow your own innocence pace itself…it's what Code Eve would've wanted, and to that I can respect."

Armagedoid tilted his head. "So then…what _is_ my purpose? Why did you create me like this?"

Riaan lowered his head. "I will detail what _I_ think later. But I think I said enough for now. Why don't you think everything you learned over for a bit, can you do that." He insisted. "…please."

Armagedoid could hear the small pained feel in Riaan's voice. Talking about it made him feel graciously upset it seemed. He didn't know what to feel about it, but seeing a superior in pain made him guilty. He lowered his head, backing off. "…okay."

"Thank you. Do as you see fit for the time being." With that, Riaan teleported away.

Now alone, Armagedoid was left to think about everything from start to finish. As he raised his head and looked up at the constellations, thinking about Riaan and Code Eve's history. With his eyes, they refkected the projections that Riaan showed him, and everything spoken in them and what he said, he began to process slow. "…Mother…left father in pain…and his dreams to himself…" he said. "…mother…"

Meanwhile, in another room, a teleported Riaan stood in his isolated chamber, having eyes shut as his fists slowly balled. Before he lost his cool, he gave a gravely sigh and calmed down. He looked down, heartbroken. _'I know what she might be thinking right now, but even she has to understand…this is_ _ **his**_ _choice now. Not ours.'_

* * *

"CANNONBALL!" A body splashed into a large body of water that sprayed water everywhere. After several seconds of submersion, popping out of the water was Maggie. She spat water out of her mouth like it were a fountain. "Man, that felt good!" she laughed. "Hey, how're you liking the water?!" she yelled behind.

Arising from the water, Abis Omega in his true form spread his fins, exerting a loud shriek before diving under again. His long body flowed like the humungous pool did.

Maggie chuckled. "Well, looks like _someone's_ enjoying the water." She sarcastically spoke before turning towards the shore. "Hey Jelldon, c'mon ya big party-pooper! You guys, too, c'mon!"

Meanwhile, on shore, the others comprised of Luke, Shawn, Verias, Atchibee, and Jelldon were all on the freshly tiled pool area. They had lawn chairs up with umbrellas everywhere. While the Bakugan were on a wooden table, Luke and Shawn were sitting in chairs. Luke had black swim trunks with orange lines going down either side, while Shawn had yellow trunks with black triangles on the bottom. Nobody looked to be getting up. Maggie, however, had a one-piece red swimsuit.

"Thank you for the offer, Maggie, but I'm quite comfortable here." Atchibee said.

"Yeah, and I don't wanna get my fur wet again." Verias swayed.

"Awww~! Big party-poopers! Booooo!" she whined. "Jelldon~? Wanna swim? It's shallow!"

Jelldon looked unsound but didn't decline so easily. "Sure. How's the water?"

Snaking his way up again, Abis emerged and faced the shores. "It's not half bad. You humans sure now how to make an Aquos Bakugan welcome."

Luke glanced away nervously. "Eh…thanks. We'll take that as a compliment."

Abis chuckled before he chose to submerge yet again, only his fin sticking out and gliding over the water. "Oh! Abis Omega, wait! Take me surfing!" As Abis swam pass Maggie, the little girl managed to paddle over and grab his head fin. She held on like it were a sail and held on. "Weeeee!" she laughed happily as Abis took a fast turn. "Woah! Faster now, yay!"

"Boy, I don't think I've seen either Maggie _or_ Abis Omega relieved to be swimming again." Shawn commented.

Luke sheepishly rubbed his head. "Yeah. Guess I'd be too if I didn't get freshwater on my skin, too."

"That said, I'm surprised your family took time and money to build this huge pool outside."

Luke meekly chuckled. "Honestly, I just think they did it just so Abis Omega had some swimming space…I…think they forgot he's amphibious." He got a look back at Abis Omega, seeing the Bakugan arch his body out of the water. He grinned. "But you know…when I was swimming with Abis in Interacia…the water felt pretty…cool."

"Well, good thing you got this pool then, isn't it. Now you'll be paddling better with him."

"Yeah…hey, guys! Wait for me!" Without a second to waste, Luke jumped out of his seat. He raced up to the pool edge and dove right in, creating a small splash. Underwater, with eyes open, he could hear the water and how it churned. Even more so, underwater, when Abis turned, their eyes locked. Luke grinned before he attempted swimming underwater towards his serpent partner.

Shawn sat back with Verias, letting a sigh go out. "Now this is relaxing." Verias commented.

"Yeah. After all this running around, this is a pretty good breather." Shawn said. "Which reminds me. Atchibee. What happened to Esther?

"She said she would be out soon." She explained. "She needed to find something less…modest for her?"

"Modest?"

Abis slowly breached again, this time getting a good length of his body out and arching for Maggie to use as a slide. She slid down the whole back down the tail end, plopping into the water. Luke, however, remained on Abis' head, looking down at the atmosphere beneath him. "Looks like Maggie's feeling welcome." Abis remarked.

Luke solemnly nodded. "Yeah…" he thought back to when he saw her say goodbye to her mother. The scene made him a little guilty. _'I guess it was hard for Maggie to do that. I hope she's adjusting well here with us.'_

"Luke." Abis got his attention. "That face you're making…I think it's gonna be okay. She has Jelldon and us after all, right?"

The frown on Luke soon turned into a smile. "Yeah…you're right."

A pair of feet stopped near the pool's edge. "S-sorry to keep you all waiting…"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the sound. "Oh, Esther is that you…?" Shawn trailed off as he got a look. Maggie, Luke, and the others stopped and looked over, seeing with some comical shock, being that it was Esther. Although, what she wore would've blown Luke out of the water, literally. She wore a one-piece skin-tight black swimsuit. Sparkles were around her as her hair flowed down and she tried to cover up her massive chest, which stuck out well in her suit. It also added great emphasis to her wide hips and slender legs, although she looked more embarrassed than proud.

Noticing the stares she was getting, Esther's face turned red. "W-what are you looking at…?"

"…well I'll be damned." Shawn muttered.

"W-what? T-this is the least daring that I could find…honest." She implored. "It's nothing special."

On the ledge of the pool, Maggie shot her friend a look. "'Nothing special', huh?" she teased. "If so, then how come we're all looking at you, hm?"

"B-because I just walked in here, that's why!" she snapped.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Oh sure, oh sure…you get points for trying at least, but it's hard concealing that figure." She sighed. "Man, I'm so jealous right now."

"Can't blame ya there. I forgot how well-shaped she's in underneath her usual attire." Shawn said.

"S-Shawn!" Esther squealed.

"Yeah, she's so lucky." Maggie looked up. "Hey, Luke! What do you think of her swimsuit?"

Esther had to suppress a squeal as she looked up at Luke. Atop Abis' head, she could see his stare at her, a small hint of drool on his lip. The way he looked at her was like the way he looked at a nice cut of steak. It made her feel even more disturbed. "L-Luke…?"

Abis glanced up. "Better pick your words carefully, pal, if I was you."

Snapping out of his shock, Luke looked down flustered. "Wha…wh-who asked you?!"

"Don't look at me. She's the one staring at you."

Luke looked back down, where Esther looked up at him nervously. "S-so…Luke. What do you think…?"

There was a small tint of red in his cheeks. "M-me…?" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "Well, uh…I…" Esther seemed to be looking a little anxious for an answer. "I-it looks well on you, yeah…"

"Y-you really think so?"

Maggie snickered as she saw the two. Having an idea, she whispered to Jelldon. When she finished, Jelldon nodded and she gave a thumbs up.

"S-so how is the water?"

Luke scratched his cheek. "Oh, it's pretty good. Not bad, right Abis?"

The Bakugan nodded slightly. "Yeah, gotta hand it, it's not bad. Why you ask?"

"O-oh. Well, I was hoping I could come in." Esther said. "You don't mind, right?"

Luke gave her a raised brow. "Huh? What are you talking about? There's enough space to even fit Abis Omega. You didn't need my permission."

Esther nodded. "Sorry."

Luke looked away. "It's fine. It's like some of those big fancy spas Mom goes too every month. Besides, if you ask me, what you _really_ rock is a-!"

"CANNONBALL~!"

Luke's eyes widened. "What the-?!" Before he knew it, Jelldon got out of ball form and was in midair. His jellyfish-like body plummeted into the water with Maggie aboard, creating a massive splash that sent waves everywhere. Abis was so close that he was caught in it. Shawn gaped before he was swamped with a wave, along with Verias. Atchibee floated out just in time. However, with Abis so close, the wave knocked him over, and Luke went falling off his head and closing on Esther. As he fell, time slowed down between the two as her eyes widened from shock.

 _ **WHAM!**_

Luke groaned as everything was black for him. His head ached, but he landed soundly. "Gnnnngh…ow…" he mumbled. "Man, what just…huh…?"

Recoiling from Jelldon's splash, Abis shook his head and leered back. "What the…hey, watch where ya landing! Were you trying to flatten me or something?!" he snapped.

"Whoops, hehe…sorry about that." Jelldon nervously apologized.

Abis looked away, annoyed. "Tch, it's fine. Hm? Luke?" He looked where Luke fell, seeing trying to get up, though he struggled.

"Gnnngh…wait a minute…?" He looked up, seeing Esther almost immediately in his face. "Huh? Esther…what are?" He saw just how red her face was, but she was so frozen she didn't know what to do. Luke squinted awkwardly before motioning his hands, only to get a tight squeal. When his hands felt a deep warmth and something soft, and yet flexible, he squinted deeper in confusion.

"L-Luke…" Esther managed, her face getting redder with embarrassment.

"Huh, oh…" When he looked down at long last, he realized why his landing was so soft. It was on Esther. More accurately, on her oversized caboose. Immediately his eyes widened and the shock made him shriek and fall back into the water with a huge splash. "S-sorry! Esther!" he yelled. "I didn't mean to, uh…!"

Esther sheepishly covered herself, glancing away. "I-it's okay…"

Maggie snickered from afar, which Shawn amusingly chuckling. "S-shut up!" Luke stammered. "What are you guys laughing at?!"

Walking towards the pool, Claire was accompanied by Augustine. "Oh, good. You're all here." She chimed. "Is everything okay out here?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Mom." Luke was mentally grateful for the distraction. "Yeah, it's pretty good out here…right, guys?"

Maggie nodded. "Mhm! This is so cool, ma'am! Thank you so much!"

Claire nodded. "Our pleasure." She turned towards Abis Omega. "I hope this meets your accommodations, Abis Omega. We're sorry if it's a bit small for you at this time."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." He said dismissively. "Thanks anyway."

Augustine stepped forward. "Luke, you and your friends, I have something we have to tell you."

"Okay." Luke got out of the water, him and the others gathering up near the folk in regard to what had to be heard. "What is it?"

"It's about those signals Shawn is giving out. Thanks to our technicians. We were able to get another wavelength out via satellite. We were able to search for one of your other friends you mentioned."

Maggie gasped. "Really?"

Claire nodded. "Yes, but it's in Wardington City. That's all the way in Japan. We were able to book you all a flight there, if that's no trouble of course."

They all sweatdropped at her embarrassing notice. _'She really did that?'_ they thought in unison.

"The flight leaves in three hours." Augustine said. "You guys have an hour or so before we have to drop you off at the airport, understand?"

Shaking off his shock, Luke nodded. "Yeah, got. Thanks Dad; thanks Mom." He watched the two give their son a nod before they turned and walked away. Once out of sight, he looked towards the blue sky as the crisp June sun beamed down on him. _'Just wait, Jase. Shuji…we're counting on you both.'_

* * *

A scrubbing brush and foamy soap met shiny plated flooring. It shined so vibrantly as chemicals carried by the product was dragged by Ariella, who was on hands and knees with an infuriated scowl.

The door behind her opened, slowly revealing Amina, who looked over towards her. "Well." She sighed. "That was a _lovely_ shopping spree." She held no more than one huge bag of scented material, and as for the rest was left unknown. She looked down, noticing how her face was reflecting on the floor. "…hmph. Oh, Ariella~." She chimed.

"What?" she growled angrily. "I'm busy."

"You seem to have missed a spot over here. I thought I made it clear that when I get back, I'd wanna see my face on _every_ tile that I step on."

"I did. And I went over it twice!"

Amina stuck her nose up. "Excuse me?" she sassed back darkly. "I thought I said no less than _three_ times. Are you saying you have a better memory than me?" Her challenged glared only served to make the space around her darken. She looked like someone who wanted to pull a knife to your head. "You, little lady, have no idea how lucky you are to be in the position you are in right now! Anybody else I'd have kicked out…but unfortunately Lord Riaan just _had_ to play the good guy and put restrictions just for you. Don't think I can still punish you the way I can see it fit."

Ariella would've said something, but she knew better to argue at this point. She looked down and cast a brow towards her scrubbing.

"That's what I thought. Now, if you ever speak up like that again, I'll have you polish my jewelry for the night." She snickered arrogantly before turning away. "Now then, be dear little maid and get the rest of the bags downstairs. It's quite a grand load, but I'm sure you can handle it. And don't worry, I've got the lightest right now…the _only_ lightest."

"… _yes_ , _sister_." She growled.

Amina smirked. "There's a good girl. Now be done soon and I might give you my scraps for dinner." She happily walked along, reaching the other door that opened like a portal. "Also, sweep up my bedroom. And make sure I don't see a single speck."

Once Amina was out of sight, Ariella was free to resume her work. She sighed defeatedly before returning to her impossible debt of chores. "Honestly, that little princess has no idea how the world works. She wouldn't know how to survive if it weren't for the expenses Riaan gives her. What a waste of life."

On a cleansed table, Clawcer was in open ball form. "Milady, do you have a moment?"

"What, you?!" she sniped. "Who gave you permission to speak?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but hear something." He said. "But, you and that woman, you both have similarities I feel…am I wrong?"

Ariella looked away. "Don't compare me to the likes of that sociopathic primidone. I have nothing in common with her."

"Okay." Knowing where he stood, Clawcer closed. He remained silent as he watched Ariella resume her chores.

The Aquos battler of Rogue Zero was completely quiet as she went to scrub another spot. However infuriating it was, no matter how impossible it felt, there was no easy way out of what she was in. _'Where is that narcissist Cesar with those new forbidden cards? Honestly, if it weren't for me, that girl would be dead right now from mental strain.'_ She glanced towards the closed door that the girl took to get away. Only one thing was seen as she looked at the pitch-black portal, her mind drowned into a really drastic setting…one that gave her a reason to fear this beast.

* * *

 _A dark night it was, with little light within the twilight hours. Everyone was fast asleep within the mansion, with staff not present as a white door opened, revealing a very young Ariella, no older than 5. Her hair was still growing, and her big eyes were squinted from grogginess. With a small groan, she gave a meek clap of her hands before a small row of illuminating nightlights shined its way to a door in the distance._

" _Stupid potty. Why do you have to be so far away?" she whined. But her business forced her to go. She was a big enough girl now, so she couldn't pee in the bed like she used to. She took to her heels and managed towards the expansive bathroom, which had a huge tub and everything. The door shut, and the lights went off._

 _With the lights off again, something began to emerge from down beneath the stairway. Slowly rising, an odd figure with a small candle in hand was creeping. It loomed like a ghost, its dark silhouette slowly drifting pass the bathroom door._

 _Once the toilet flushed, there was a small run of the faucet before it faded. The door quietly opened again, revealing Ariella as she yawned again. "Now back to…" She trailed off when she saw some kind of light like a candle. It drifted with some dark silhouette that drifted, like a ghost. The odd figment rendered her silent and a little scared. But being the curious child she was, she maneuvered closer towards the light, keeping a safe distance._

 _She remained absolutely silent as she noticed the silhouette in the darkness a little closer. "…is that…sissy?" She watched the figure open the grand bedroom's door quietly. She watched it fade. "She doesn't bug mommy and Daddy this late…does she?"_

 _ **GURGLE**_

 _A loud grumble went through her little tummy. She looked down annoyed. "Hmmmph! I'm hungry." She looked towards the open door to the bedroom, staring at it shortly before choosing to walk towards the staircase._

 _Making way down towards the kitchen, Ariella turned into the big kitchen, knowing some staff were assigned to cooking up ideas for breakfast in advance. "Excuse me, can I have gummi worms, or mac n cheese, please?" She called from the doorway, but got no answer. "…I said, can I have food please?" again, no answer. "Excuse me? Is anyone home?" She reached to push open the door. "…hello?" She went inside, but when she opened the door, the lights were off. "Oh, why are these off? Where are the lights?" She clapped her hands, summoning light again._

 _However, what she saw, it left her horrified._

" _AAAAAHHHHH!"_

 _She screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes shrieking in horror as she saw many staff lying on the ground. Some had eyes opened, while others didn't have eyes at all, just bloody messes. Red was painting the floor and countertops, and gashes were in heads, as well as necks. Everywhere, littering the ground…was dead bodies. The sight horrified her so much she panicked._

" _MOMMY! DADDY!" she cried throughout the palace. She turned and ran away as fast as she could back towards the staircase. She panted heavily and stopped at the bottom. She looked up, hearing some faint noises at the top, like groans and moans, with sounds of slashing. "MOMMY! DADDY!" The girl cried their names again, but she didn't get them to come down. "AMINA! MOMMY! DADDY!"_

 _In a rush, she rushed again, but when she reached her parent's room, her face paled at the grizzly sight. It left her startled._

 _The room's nightstands, and the clothes lying all around, they were all getting whisked in growing fires. Meanwhile her eyes shrunk as she saw a dark silhouette around the flames bring its arm with a knife down for the umpteenth time, stabbing head yet again despite having already done._

" _A-Amina…" Ariella choked fearfully._

 _The figure robotically got off the bed, staying turned away. For a few seconds, nothing happened until the figure turned, reveling Amina. But Ariella could only see the face of a devil overlooking flames with bags of dreary eyes full of loathe._

 _In a cruel, cold tone, the elder sister seethed one word as the flames started to roar around her. Like a cursed ghost, she spoke: "…_ _ **Noooo…**_ _"_

* * *

Ariella snapped out of her thoughts with a gasp. She looked down at the ground, her lips parted as she breathed breathlessly as goosebumps paralyzed her momentarily. She looked down and noticed how her hands and knees were shaking. She looked like a scared puppy. With shock, she realized something. "…the bags!" With that flashback making her feel adrenaline – and a reason to listen – she turned, only to find the bags were already at the base of the doorway. "What the…?"

"I'm sorry, was I intruding?" a deep voice asked.

Looking up, Ariella's relief was the salvation of Hendrix. "You?" she harshly whispered, before giving a seething sigh. "Of course, you'd always do something when asked. Just like that dog Killian for that big ass superior of his."

Hendrix wasn't moved. "I thought you needed help, so I carried these bags up here for you. Did you not?"

Ariella seethed annoyance at the Subterra battler, but she was still grateful. It saved her a lot of yelling from her superior. "This isn't your business. You're lucky Amina or Magnus care much for you."

Knowing that was as much of a thanks he was gonna get from her, he was humbled. "You're welcome." He turned and started down the stair way, leaving Ariella to stare down at him

"…honestly, why care for the pities. It doesn't benefit them. It only proves your own ego." She huffed.

"Oh servant~! Did you bring those bags up yet?" Amina chimed from afar.

Snapping back to reality, she turned towards her sister's wake. "…yes. I'll be right there." She got one of the bags and proceeded to walking closer. It was heavy. She didn't know how Hendrix could take it. But she had to thank him another time. Right now, it's saving her own skin.

…

Hendrix walked down the massive staircase, looking as usual as ever, with a stone-cold face. At the bottom of the floor, Magnus was against the wall with crossed arms, glancing over at him knowingly. "Got the ladies to notice you?" he mocked.

Hendrix lowered his head. "Their affections aren't priority. I'm just looking after my allies is all."

Magnus shrugged. "Suit yourself. Still say bagging that younger chick would seem like a mighty fine catch though, right?" His meek mocking was met with a stern stare from Hendrix. He seemed far from amused. It made Magnus glare bad. "…bro, seriously…I know what it's like little after yo familia, but let me ask you, why do the little details matter to you?"

Hendrix rolled his eyes, turning away. "That's none of your business."

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "Hendrix…you know where you would be without me?" he spoke coldly that it wasn't even remotely funny. "…you would still be out in those damned streets. You could be dead probably…especially after you abandoned us."

Hendrix's hands didn't ball. He held calm. "I didn't belong there anymore. It wasn't the right path for me."

"But we survived."

"No…we stole. We killed. We took other's dignity that they still persevered. That isn't surviving. That is anarchy." Hendrix looked over his shoulder at him. "And how could it be surviving, when it was just _you_ who survived."

 _ **WHAM!**_

A harsh punch across the face sent Hendrix staggering back. He held his hand to his forehead, where it ached the most. He slowly recovered, looking back at Magnus who was all up in his face. He nodded like he was chum.

"Now you listen here, street rat. Okay? I stuck up for you, even when you were part of the boys. Okay…so don't go disrespecting our brothers after everything we went through."

Hendrix was dead silent.

"You remember, don't you? The way we stuck up for each other, just like you stick up for your team? Ring any bells?"

* * *

 _In Troposphere, as it was still developing a decade ago, it was still having ups and down, and like some urban cities, there are the good parts that you would like to shop in, and the really bad parts that people warn you to stay away from. Lurking in the depths of these shadows, there were many people who were running about with looting._

" _HEHE!" A robber ran through the alleys, getting away with a bag full of currency. "Too easy!" he snickered. "Now where do I-?!"_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _The guy's hopes were dashed when a bullet went clean through his head. His body went limp as he fell sideways, the bag of money dropping to reveal blue cards, a sign of currency. Deeper in the shadows, someone with a handheld laser shooter sat on a dumpster with a head raised, many figures surrounding him._

"… _tch. Doofus." He scoffed. "Alright boys, take your pick."_

 _Emerging from the shadows, guys with dark blue long drench coats with bright red flower-like insignias on the back walked out. There had to be at least ten of them, if not more. They all went for the bag and began to take their fair share of duo._

" _Damn, this foo' had like 50,000 credits on him." One member remarked._

" _Where the hell he get this kind of money?" another asked._

" _A bank probably…" another member looked down at the body. "Wonder how much this clothes gonna sell for?"_

" _Forget the coat, the body's gonna rot. So we leaving this one or not?" he looked up towards the boss. "What do you think, boss?"_

 _Taking a cigarette into his mouth, he blew out smoke the next instance. It revealed to be Magnus, younger, but no less of a mess with dreadlocks with brown eyes showing. He looked down at the body and knelt towards it. "Hmmm…check his wallet."_

" _Here." A guy reached and got the wallet, revealing his ID. He didn't see much other than that, and no companies, and no links or references. He shook his head and dropped the wallet on his face._

" _Just leave him. He's a nobody. Right, Hendrix?"_

 _Standing beside him at equal height, the brawn and the vice boss stepped out, glaring with a cold disposition at the mess made. He didn't seem to care; no mournful look whatsoever. He raised a foot, stamping his boot on the skull. The sound of cracking was heard. "Weak." He muttered._

 _Magnus snickered as he patted his back. "Atta boy."_

 _Hendrix knelt and picked the body up with only one hand. Using his brute strength, he threw it like a ragdoll into the open dumpster, where it clanged loud before the lid shut. He faced the others and nodded. To all of them; his sworn brothers._

* * *

Hendrix stared at his former gang boss – now current superior again – with a stone-cold look. While he thought back it, no way did he feel good nor bad how he felt back then. He turned away in shame. "…I'm sorry."

Magnus groaned angrily. "Look man, I get it. You've changed." He put a hand on his shoulder. "But you're my sworn bro…the only bro I have…so c'mon, I got your back. Just put me before your team, and we won't have trouble. Got that." He patted his shoulders before he opted to walk away. "Now, I'm gonna go find me some grub. Be a bro and find something to go with a side, cool?"

With Magnus walking away, Hendrix watched him go. The one to a past he once had, now willing to discard. But in his mind, he saw the face of a little girl, happily waving him goodbye with her proud father and thankful mother. He then recounted images of the many bodies lying around, and how the gang was taking loot form their pockets. He gave a mournful sigh as he walked off, with Rafflesian on his shoulder. "…the past is all but dead…just like the innocence taken." He muttered.

* * *

Wardington City, the original home of Dan Kuso when Bakugan first started, and the monumental site of where the Infinity Core and Silent Core clashed. The tower had been repaired eons ago, and this was also the place to where Luke and the gang would come to find one of their much-needed confidants.

Wandering through the sidewalks through the city, Luke trekked with the group, taking in the sites around them. "So, this is Wardington City?" Luke questioned.

Esther nodded. "Yes. This is where the tale of Dan Kuso began – his original home."

"Oh…I guess that's pretty cool."

Esther grinned. "You can say that…and this is also where the battle of Drago and Naga took place all those years ago, when we were but young kids."

"So cool~!" Maggie's eyes sparkled. "So then we might actually see Dan and Drago here, too?!"

"I'm afraid not. This was their original home. They have since moved to Bakugan City…but, after the Mechtavius Destroyer incident and winning the finals…he and Drago both just left, without a trace."

Shawn put a hand to his chin. "Hmmm…that _is_ bizarre. You think they're on Earth still?"

"That's hard to say. Even I don't know…I doubt even his teammates know…but we're here to find _our_ teammate, and friend. Let's not forget that."

Maggie sulked forward. "Aww, I wanted to see them in person. It would've made my day."

"Maybe next time, Maggie." Shawn teased. She looked away with puffed cheeks.

Luke continued with the directions that their Bakumeters were synchronized with. They followed the signal through the city so far, and he'd rather not lose track of his thoughts. But after hearing that this was the battleground of the mighty Dan, he began to rethink back to his life in the mansion, in his room where he was secluded. _'…it's been over a year since then, but it feels longer. I guess that's because of the time that's passed. It really does go by when you're actually doing something.'_ He looked around towards his colleagues, seeing Maggie pout, Shawn trying to cheer her up, and Esther taking the lead prominently. _'And to think it's only been a month…'_ he sighed. _'But dwelling on it won't help now. We gotta look to now, and what I can be from here on.'_ "His place, it should be over here somewhere, right?" he asked.

"Yes. That's the signal we feel." Esther noted. "Let's go."

"Right!" they all followed her lead.

* * *

In about an hour's time, the group found themselves standing in front of a small abode. It was a two-story house with a flat roof. It had a small balcony on the second floor, with a decent stairway with well-furnished shrubs on either side. They all looked up and down to scan the house.

"So this is the place?" Luke questioned.

"Well, this is where the signal leads to." Shawn said. "You think it's mistaken?"

Luke shook his head. "No…just wondering is all."

Verias popped open on Shawn's shoulder. "First Luke's home, then Esther's, then Maggie's. There's been a whole set of variety we've been coming across."

"Yeah, I hear that." Abis Omega said, turning towards the building. "So then, guess we should try at least?"

"Yeah…" Luke took the lead and walked up the steps. He went up and rung the doorbell. He and the others backed off and waited for a few moments to see who would come out, but they were taking their sweet time.

Maggie blinked. "Hm? Is anybody home?"

"Maybe they're not home." Atchibee inquired.

"Or in the shower perhaps." Shawn suggested.

Inside, they all could hear some muffled shouts. The volume of the shouting was substantially loud, but not to where they could make out what was being said. They all looked at each other in deep inquiry before the door finally opened, revealing a boy that looked to be around 14, if not 15. He had familiar dark eyes with a head of spiky messy hair. He adorned a plain green shirt with khaki pants and regular tennis shoes. He looked at them and blinked. "Sorry about that. My parents are outback, and the others are…wait, who are you guys?"

"We're sorry if we're intruding." Esther apologized. "We were just looking for someone, and we thought he was here."

He raised a brow. "Huh? Looking for someone? You mean like hitmen?"

"Do we _look_ like those kinds of people?!" Maggie challenged. The kid backed off. _'Gee, what kind of a dense question is that? This guy sounds just like…'_

"Yo, Akira! Who's at the door?" Emerging from the sides of the steps indoors, a familiar someone turned and stepped onto the lamented wooden flooring of the hallway. "I thought Mom put up that 'No Soliciting' sign again…huh?!" He gasped when he looked in shock at who was at the door, even more so with who was gathered. "W-wait…" his eyes widened. "Is that…?"

"Hey, Shuji. Long time no see." Luke grinned.

Shuji blinked rapidly, making sure he wasn't dreaming. "Luke? A-and Shawn? Maggie…and Esther?"

"You sound so surprised, Shuji. It's only been two weeks." Shawn casually said. "You forgot us so soon?"

Maggie waved towards him. "Hey big guy! You eating well?!"

Knowing there was only one person who could throw an insult like that, Shuji gasped again. "G-guys!" He ran over, looking at them completely shocked. He scanned all of them left to right. "You're all here? But how?"

Maggie snickered. "Well…let's just say we have an all-knowing eye with us."

Shuji sweat-dropped. "Very funny."

From his shoulder, Fly Beetle popped open. "Guys? That really you?"

"Greetings, Fly Beetle. How have you been?" Atchibee calmly greeted.

"Hey, pal. You look great!" Jelldon greeted.

"Atchibee, Jelldon, what up? Abis, and Verias, you guys too…wow. Just…wow."

Abis chuckled. "You took the words right of my mouth."

Shuji's stammering began to subside, his brow furrowing in seriousness. "So what brought you guys here? I wouldn't think it was to hang out or anything _that_ special…"

Esther's face grew serious. "…you're right. We didn't come all this way to stop by. We're sorry to intrude, but Shuji…"

"Shuji?! Is that you I hear?!" a voice called from the back of the house.

Shuji flinched in place. The others raised their brows in wonder.

"What's that?" another voice asked. "Someone's here?"

"Yeah, and Shuji's talking to them."

"Hold on…" A pair of footsteps walked into the hall. They looked to be pink slippers. "Shuji, Akira, who's there?" Entering into view, it looked to be an average-sized female with dark orange hair that curled up into a massive overhead bud with swirly locks running along the sides. By no means was she in the best of shape, but good enough with a pattern dress underneath a white apron. She also had deep red lipstick. She gave everyone a raised brow. "And who just might you be?"

"M-Mom!" Shuji stammered. "I was just…"

"Hm? So this is your mother?" Esther inquired.

"That's right, and you can guess who I am!" Another voice chirped from nearby. When everyone looked, they saw a little girl that was about Maggie's age, if not older. She had a cocky grin and large purple eyes. Her peach-orange hair was on three ponytails, and she adorned a white blouse with a bright blue skirt. "Shuji, exactly what are you doing?"

Once again, the boy looked shocked. "Oh, Nene. What's up, sis?"

"Sis?" Luke and the others questioned in unison.

Nene beamed with pride. "That's right. And it looks like you guys are the group of misfits that wound up with our big brother, right Akira?"

"Uh, y-yeah…" he muttered. _'But you don't have to be so prideful about it.'_

Shuji's mother stepped forward, immediately greeting the group. But the way her hip was towards the side was an indication of her displeasure. "So, is there anything I can help you with?"

Esther stepped forward. "Actually, miss…can we have a moment?"

* * *

They all settled down in the living room, where each took a seat calmly and assessed the situation at hand. As they caught up, their sides of the story was explained.

"…I see. So that's what's going on?" Shuji's mother – Bertha – processed the information.

Esther nodded. "Yes, ma'am. That is correct. All the worlds inhibiting Bakugan will cease to exist…that's why we're going around gathering those who stood beside us in these dark times. Isn't that right, Luke?"

Shuji's eyes widened after several blinks. "Huh…wait, this was _your_ idea?!" he shouted at Luke.

Luke glanced away nervously. "Ehehe…yeah…"

Shuji rebuffed with folded arms. "Heh, could've fooled me. I'm surprised you of all people would do something like this. You is one thing, but how did you get the others in this? Especially after-"

"We know, Shuji." Esther interjected, silencing him. "We know what Luke did, and he knows that too…but things have changed, and you of all people should know that."

Shuji looked away unsoundly. "Well…yeah." He crossed his arms. "But you know we barely made it back from that place, right?"

Shawn smiled. "And look at us, we're back together. Doesn't that say something about what has to be done?"

Fly Beetle popped open on the armrest beside Shuji. "…guess you guys have a point."

"See? Fly Beetle knows. Shuji, we all have our faults, but we've stuck through them up to this point."

A tick mark popped on his head. "And you're saying _I'm_ a fault?"

Maggie shrugged. "Mmmm…well, there's a few we can describe _about_ you." She noted. "But you're not that bad, c'mon. Admit it."

"Yeah, you and Fly Beetle helped us out plenty!" Jelldon chirped.

Luke gave a serious look. "Shuji…I know we may not be the best of friends…we had a lot of issues between us…but if it's worth a shot, we wanna try again, and actually help. I know you might not believe me unless you probably see it, and I don't blame you…but you were more reliable and responsible than a lot of us." His brow furrowed. "So if you wanna step up, we would appreciate your fighting spirit."

"Shuji…" Fly Beetle faced his partner, seeing his pained expression. The way Shuji looked felt familiar to one who was about to constipate…if that was any means of a positive similarity. He had his lips sealed as he stared at the group ahead of him. They all seemed so determined, and Maggie's cheery smile was brightening up the air as it always did. Soon enough, as nervous as he felt, he began to choke.

"…heh, man you guys sure know how to get under my skin, don't you?" he asked defiantly.

Bertha interjected. "Sorry for intruding like this…but I'm not thinking we're all on the same page here." She questioned in a tainting tone. "It's not that I don't believe you…it's just that I find it hard to believe that you all think that Shuji has to think outside his own responsibilities."

"Responsibilities?" Maggie repeated.

Nene beamed with pride. "That's right. Somebody like you might not know this, but he's my big brother. After all, somebody has to watch Akira and I when Mom's out working."

"C'mon, Nene. You know that's not true." Akira nervously pointed out.

"But he has perseverance." Esther testified. "That's something we know he has potential of."

Nene beamed with pride. "Hmph. I'll believe it when I see it."

Bertha sighed. "Look, I appreciate very much how you're all claiming to be my son's friends, and I am very thankful for you coming all this way…" she looked towards her son. "But do you have any idea how messy things have been around this house? Around us?" her brow furrowed angrily. "I don't even know what your parents are thinking letting you kids go around so freely when disasters are starting to rise. It's dangerous."

"We know." Luke said. "But we-"

"Want to bring my son back into this mess." She defended. "I'm sorry, but I think Nene and Akira mean more than this 'mission' you kids are on. Isn't that right, Shuji?" She shot him a knowing look, leaving Shuji unsound with what to say.

"Shuji…" Luke stammered into silence as he and the others looked towards their bulky battler.

The Subterra of the group looked anything but certain. He looked down at his balled fists, looking intensely like he was angry at something. As his teeth began to grit, he could feel his heart race with the expectations coming down on him. "Gnnngh…!" He looked unsound at it all, but he took one look at Akira and Nene; the latter mostly who smirked, and his mother with crossed arms. He lowered his head, finally deciding. He stood up again. "…sorry guys, but I think it's cool if I hang back a bit."

Maggie gasped.

"Wait, you sure about this, Shuji?" Shawn questioned.

"Yeah." His eyes opened, his nature within his dark eyes showing annoyance. "Sorry, I get it…" his eyes narrowed. "But I didn't wanna be part of this to begin with."

Luke's brow furrowed back. "Well, none of us did either, but…" Shuji walked off, heading towards the stairs. "Shuji!"

Shuji traveled up the stairs, a dreaded look in his eyes. They shut as he reached the next leg. He wanted to go back and say more, but as he recounted the memories inside his head, he remembered the horror they faced against Rogue Zero, let alone the numbers they almost died from on Interacia. The adrenaline was getting to him again, and he gritted his teeth and scuttled back to his room.

As they heard a door slam, the others looked solemnly at their friend's misfortunate actions. Nene, however, continued beaming with pride. "Hm, you know if you ask me, I think you guys still came to the right place."

"Nene, not now." Akira insisted. "Please…"

Nene ultimately looked away with a sigh. "Okay…but what pity. And here I was going to offer some of my experience to help out. They could use it with how shabby they look after all."

Maggie leaned towards Shawn. "Boy, and here I thought Shuji was the boastful one." She whispered.

Shawn had a bead of sweat. "Yeah…"

"Hmmm?" Nene turned towards them, a gleam in her eyes that surprised the two. "Did I hear something from you, too?" Her eyes narrowed when she faced Maggie. "Huh? Hey, I know you!"

Maggie pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. You're that little girl who took on Logan Maverick just last week at the England Conventional League. You sure got some spunk coming here of all places, showing yourself before what will be the mightiest battler soon to be."

Maggie glanced away nervously. "Oh great…another Logan." She deadpanned to Jelldon.

Nene's ears twitched, but she snuffed her head up with pride. "Hmph! Well I assure you. I'm _nothing_ like that wannabe you beat, okay? I may be small, but I got enough might to stuff my own skirt."

Maggie's brow furrowed. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." She sniped a sharp look. "Just something top-ranked cuties like myself can get."

Maggie grew a tick mark. "Hey, no way your prissy face is cuter than my own!"

Nene smirked. "Well, I'm sure the world rankings have a say in that."

Maggie crossed her arms and looked away. "Hmph. At least I know when to cork it nice and tight."

"At least I know my own strength."

"At least _I'm_ humble." The two little girls in the living room glared at each other with deep frowns. Each hummed as a green and red laser collided in the center. This of course made Akira sweat-drop as he shrunk in the background.

Esther stood up, interjecting the combustible stare down. "Listen, we appreciate what you have to say…but we didn't come here to be persuaded by someone else. We came because of someone who we've come to actually trust."

Nene puffed her cheeks. "Hmph! Even dolly over here doesn't know talent when she sees it! What shame." She shrugged.

Bertha stood up. "Nene, that's enough." She faced her guests. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Luke's eyes widened. "But…"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not having my son be part of something I don't think he can handle by himself. So please, thanks for the company. Now bye."

Luke was about to yelp, but a tug on his sleeve revealed Esther. She gave him a knowing look as Shawn and Maggie walked out. As much as he wanted to say something, just one look from her told what he needed to know. With one look back towards the family, he gave a solemn nod. "…okay. Thanks…let's go, guys…" He walked with Esther away,

As the front door closed, Nene huffed once again. "What a shame. I mean I would've loved to show them what I can do if that would help solve our problems."

"Nene." Akira sulked again at his bratty sister's ego. As much as he worshipped her cutting edge Bakugan capabilities, even he knew where to draw the line. He instead sighed and walked away. "I'm gonna go check on big bro."

* * *

Shuji laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as the stale fan remained in place, in contrast to his mind racing at aggravating speeds. He felt so annoyed, even more so with how everything has turned out or him now that he was back home. With everything happening, he didn't even know what to think anymore.

"Hey." Fly Beetle asked. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

Shuji didn't seem to care. "Bah, what do you know?"

"Not much…but you know, those guys came all this way for us. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"…it shows how annoying they are. That's for sure." He put a hand over his face. "Aww man, it's good to be on an actual bed again. Not some crummy sheets and blanket. Heh…" In his mind, however, another flash of the Trailer with everyone having breakfast on the island showed again. His teeth grit and he turned towards his side.

Fly Beetle saw his partner's deflection but said nothing. Instead, he heard a knock and saw Akira creak the door open.

"Uh…hey, bro? You have a sec?" he muttered.

Shuji looked over his shoulder. "Huh? What do you want, Akira? Can't you see I'm trying to take a nap here?"

"Yeah, I can see…" he glanced away. "But you know…you don't _have_ to do this you know. Don't listen to Nene, okay?" he glanced away nervously. "I-I mean even though she is right most of the time, and has a much higher rank than both of us…"

Shuji glared. He tucked back onto his side.

"…b-but she doesn't know everything!" Akira got back on track. "Look, if those guys traveled this far for you, don't you think that means something? I don't know what it is exactly you went through, but I'd be lucky to have not been alone...those guys are your friends, aren't they? Shuji?"

Fly Beetle turned once again to see what Shuji would say. The Subterra battler continued glaring at the wall with a poster of Fusion Dragonoid on it. He frowned heavily, but his eyes weren't visible. "…trust me, Akira. You'd be better off _not_ in my shoes. You have no idea how messed up it was being with those wackjobs."

Knowing his brother, Akira could figure out his brother was too easy to read. He sighed heavily for his misfortune. "You know, I missed ya bro."

Shuji scrunched up a little. "…yeah, me too."

Akira took another exhausted breath as he looked at Shuji. He was pouting like a baby, but he wasn't outright bursting in his face out sheer embarrassment. "Well, Mom asked me to try and mow the lawn, so I gotta go." He took his leave, closing the door to have Shuji and Fly Beetle alone.

The Bakugan spoke first. "…wow, Shuji. Can you make it anymore obvious perhaps?"

Shuji's face flushed with embarrassment. "Wait, what?! What do you know?!"

"Beats me. But enough to know you care too much to show others how you feel. I get it. I feel ya too, bud…but if you ask me, those guys actually look like they care for us. Everybody does, don't you think?"

Shuji tucked in again. "Hmph! Yeah, but I didn't ask, so why bother with them?"

Fly Beetle sighed. "Yeah, I miss them too."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

Outside the humble abode, Luke sighed down at his feet. "Well, that didn't go as planned."

Shawn crossed his arms. "Yeah, I'm with you there. I knew Shuji was stubborn, but this takes the cake."

"Really, because I could've sworn he ate it." Maggie joked, giggling a bit.

"Very funny." Shawn said dryly, like it didn't make any sense.

"Oh c'mon, it was a _little_ funny." She defended. "Besides, I'm sure we'll get that big baby out of his room at some point."

Esther brows furrowed. "Shuji isn't exactly the brightest mind out there, but even he knows what he's seen…I think he's just scared is all."

"I wouldn't suggest force of all things." Atchibee suggested. "I feel it'll only make things worse for us and him."

"Yeah, plus he has his family, too." Verias noted. "I wouldn't call this an easy situation for us nor him. It's pick one or the other."

Shawn put a hand to his chin. "Mmmm…this isn't going to be easy…"

Luke stared up at the balcony, his brow furrowed in anticipation. As he looked up at the window, he could picture Shuji there. With him acting out of denial, it sounded much like him, or rather his parents. It wasn't a pretty image, but he knew that Shuji knew what to feel right now. His fists balled on his sides.

"Luke?" Esther inquired.

"…I think I can try talking to him. It…might be our best course of action." He looked towards everyone. "Even he knows what's going on, and maybe he is trying to think of his family…and I know I'm not the best observer, but I think we need to help him."

Maggie snuffed her nose up. "Hmph! Anybody with _that_ kind of a sister I can pity any day of the week."

"Which is exactly why we gotta break that tough guy out of his shell, is that what you're saying Luke?" Shawn inquired.

Luke nodded. "Yeah. He just might be insecure, so, I don't know…maybe we can remind him how tough he is. Or rather, how tough he's gotten." He looked back up again. "But I still want to convince him without thinking he doesn't have a choice…like I did."

"Luke…" Esther murmured.

He faced them again. "So…I've decided. I don't care how, but I'm not leaving without Shuji or Fly Beetle. I know they want to save the world. He wants to defend everyone as much as I do. We can't do this without them. They mean that much…and I'd rather not take them for granted like before."

Maggie snapped her fingers and winked. "Sounds like we need a little backdoor exit, right? Leave that to me! I got a plan!"

Shawn smiled. "Thanks, Maggie. If anyone knows how to be sneaky, it's you."

Maggie chuckled. "Aww shucks." She refocused. "So guys, let's try this…"

* * *

The lawnmower buzzed loudly as its engine was kicked into high gear. Akira began to push with all his might, shredding grass blades neatly as he worked his way along the edges of the front lawn. As he was too busy with his chore, the doorbell was rung yet again, and the door opened to reveal Bertha yet again. "Yeah, what?" she asked rudely.

Esther gave her a calm face. "Sorry for intruding again. I just need a moment of your time."

Bertha gave an exasperated scowl. "I thought I told you all to leave. I don't want any of you here, understand?" she sounded like she was threatening Esther, but the Darkus battler persevered.

"Miss, please. I believe we got off on the wrong foot. At least hear what I have to say on behalf of your son."

The reluctant mother gave her an eyeroll and exasperated a huff. She pinched the bridge of her nose and opted to stand her ground. However, a small voice in her head told her to try and reach out. So against better judgement, she chose to fold her arms and give her a stink eye. "…okay, fine. But make it quick." She moved out of the way, allowing Esther inside.

"Thank you."

As Esther walked inside, the door closed. Unknowingly, on the side of the house, Maggie popped her head out and back. She rushed to the backyard, where she leaned to the side and gave a thumbs up. "Go, go!" she harshly whispered.

Shawn and Luke nodded at each other. Shawn crouched down, allowing Luke to step onto his shoulders and used his hands to grip Luke's feet. Slowly, he shakily stood up, getting Luke higher. "Gnnngh…man, you're heavier than I remember, Luke." He exasperated.

Luke wobbled a bit, but he kept persevering. "Heh, just like getting cookies when we were 6, huh?" he mused. "A little higher…higher…" he reached up towards the balcony, gripping both bars. "Okay, I'm there!"

Shawn let go, and Luke dangled on the balcony like his life depended on it. Both Maggie and him watched the Aquos battler jump over the ledge and sneak over to tap his knuckles against the window belonging to Shuji's room.

"Hm, what the-?!" Inside, Shuji perked up with Fly Beetle as they saw a massive figure staring at them. "AH! BURGLAR!" he wailed, jumping out of bed. "Hm? Wait a minute…?" he squinted, the lighting getting a better glimpse of who was there. "Wait…Luke?" he gasped.

Luke tapped on the glass again.

Shuji's face scrunched up again, Angrily, he walked over, opening the window up to stare Luke dead in the face. "What the heck man? I thought my mom told you all to scram!"

"We know, but can't you just hear us out, at least for a little bit?" Luke insisted.

Shuji folded his arms and a tock mark showed. "Heh, better be good for somebody so low as to ask me for something like this. Give me a reason not to call my mom?"

"Because this isn't about your mom." Luke said. "This is about you and me."

Shuji glanced away. "I thought I told you I want nothing to do with you."

"And _we_ said we don't care!" Luke snapped. "So just give us a few minutes…please."

"Shuji." Fly Beetle said.

Shuji looked back at him, then at Luke. He could see the plea in his eyes, so badly it was like puppy-dog eyes. He groaned exhaustedly as he scratched his head. "Gaaah~. Man, you're so pathetic." He stepped aside reluctantly, allowing Luke inside. He faced him with crossed arms. "So what it that you want from me, an autograph?"

Luke didn't seem fazed. "Shuji, this is serious…" his brows furrowed. "Be honest, do you want to help us?"

Shuji's brow furrowed deeper. "Heh, what gave you that idea?"

"You didn't seem genuine when we spoke downstairs. You looked like you were in pain just thinking about choosing between us and your siblings. I know they mean a lot, but are you getting the big picture? I don't think you are."

Shuji scoffed. "No, but _I_ can give _you_ a knuckle sandwich for bugging me like this."

"Fine! Go ahead, punch me in the face for all I care! I deserve it!" Luke snapped. "At least I'm facing my problems now unlike you, who's running from them!"

Shuji was taken back by Luke's shouting. He was especially baffled with his comeback. Fly Beetle was also at a loss for what to say.

"What happened to that Shuji that was so confident back on New Vestroia, the one who took pride in his abilities with the very Fly Beetle he befriended? You weren't afraid to bark back against people or odds back then, no matter how insulting, or how childish it was at times…I should know, because we were that much in common."

Shuji's brow furrowed deeper. "Why you little…!" he wanted to strike, but Luke kept going.

"There's that confidence, but why aren't you using that to prove yourself?" his interjection left Shuji in place like a statue. Luke looked away regrettably. "Yeah, I know facing Rogue Zero and those guys…they were strong. Too strong…but our worlds are dying. We learned that with our own eyes, and I'm not going to deny that like Esther did when she came back, and I'm not letting you go through that, too. And because of me you see me as inferior, and I can accept that."

Shuji crossed his arms. "That's an understatement. You messed up big, you know that?"

"And that's why we're using what's left of our lives to fight the odds." He spoke. "Look, Shuji…I know that even when we first met, that we weren't on the best of terms…and we weren't the best of friends." He heard Shuji grumble in agreement. "But that time I shared with out and the others, as much as I could groan and deny it, you guys actually made me feel more open And I know you did, too."

Shuji's face feel in recollection. He began to recall all the times Maggie was indirectly calling him fat. He hadn't heard an insult like that in a while, and now it felt weird without those voices. Heck, he recalled when they were on the beach, and Shuji listening to confessions and training the next day felt pretty good. But his mind flashed again to Hades Pillars, and rewinding to how Keegan was hammering him. It was leaving him deterred.

"I hate losing. I know you do too…but do you know what I learned from you?" Luke managed to get Shuji to glare at him in inquiry. "I learned to persevere. Even if your strategies fell apart, you managed to keep fighting. I just kept losing my temper a lot worse than you did. Heck, I freaked out a lot worse than you when those Forbidden Cards showed…that's what I appreciate about you, and believe it or not, you can hate me for as long as you live…" he smiled passionately. "But whether I wanna believe it or not, you're my friend, Shuji. And friends stick together in the darkest times. That's something Shawn taught me. And Maggie, she taught me to stay loose. I learned a lot from you guys, and I can't thank you enough…which is why _I_ learned to be courageous and stand up for others and myself…just like I did against my parents.

"Wait…" Shuji's surprise showed. "You what?! You…you actually…?"

"It's no lie." Abis Omega defended. "And Esther did, too. Because she followed Luke's example."

Luke stood his ground. "So what if they didn't accept at first? We knew what was at stake, and no superior figure was going to tell us what we don't know."

"Luke…"

"I showed them what I was capable of. I showed them how much I had grown with Abis Omega and you guys. Esther and Atchibee showed as well." He smiled. "Now they support me, that's how we got here, just for you. So no matter how inferior you think you feel, I know from seeing myself that you can show them what you are now. Just leave me at that, okay?"

"Luke…"

Fly Beetle floated between the two. "Well I don't know about you, but it takes a lot of nerve to pull a stunt like that. Color me impressed."

Abis floated next to him. "If we didn't step up, who would?"

"Heh, well I guess you have me there…" he looked back at Shuji. "You know, remember when we first met? You really didn't like me." This made Shuji feel guilty. "But look at us now. I'd rather not consider all that for nothing. And if this screwup can put his act together, why can't we?"

"Well…"

"Shuji." Luke insisted. "Don't listen to what your family says. What do _you_ want to do?"

Shuji contemplated hard about Luke's question. It was tough to say, let alone answer for him. Maybe he wasn't better than his sister, and he was a big crybaby. But deep down, he didn't want to be put down like that anymore. He tried making a name for himself, and along the way, he met people. Actual people who acknowledged him. It made his face fell as he recalled the times they shared. "…and you really think I can be of help?"

"I know so. So how about it? You in?"

Shuji looked at Luke with a half-grin. But before he could give his answer, a small "Er-hem!" got their attention. Turning at the doorway, both saw Nene standing with hands to her hips and a knowing smirk on her face.

"Nene!" Shuji gasped.

"Oh crud." Fly Beetle groaned.

* * *

In the living room downstairs, Esther was on the couch facing Bertha, both deeply frowning. "Ma'am, I know there has been a lot going on, with the world's climates starting to disrupt balance. But we're telling you the truth."

Bertha furrowed her brow. "And I'm _trying_ to believe, but how do you know it's not Global Warming? What if what you experienced was a dream?"

"If it wasn't that, then tell me where you think your son was the last two weeks." Esther got no audible reply, rather Bertha's face scrunched up. "If you feel like the world around you is crumbling, don't just hide. That won't save you in the end. He learned this first-hand."

"I am that boy's mother! What do you know about Shuji that I don't?!" she defended.

Now it was Esther's turn to get defensive. "That he is a capable person of holding his own! I should know. I've seen it with my own eyes!"

Bertha raised her chin. "I'll believe it when I see it."

The two stared at each other coldly, their intense eyes glaring at one another. Bertha was demanding for Esther to back down from her stare, but Esther's cold compassion was freezing her in her tracks. "You don't think he's capable, are you?" she finally asked.

Bertha finally gave into a sigh of exasperation. "Look, I don't know what you're saying exactly about Shuji, but he's been…complicated. He wasn't the best in class no matter…he has a lot of problems that needs to be sort out. The real world is a lot crueler than he believes."

"And he saw that first-hand…don't you think you're holding him back? What does that say about you as a mother, holding your child back from what he wants to do? Sounds to me that selfishness of yours will only hamper him more than you can imagine."

"You're not his mother, I am. And I am not having someone like you tell me how to raise my son."

Esther gave into another sigh. "…you're right. I'm not telling you how to raise him…I'm telling you how to _respect_ him." Her leer against Bertha intensified. "Can you try and take him seriously with what _he_ wants? The least you could do is hear him out."

Bertha wanted to abscond Esther for telling her what needed to be done, but in the thick of it, she knew there was some kernel of wisdom in the younger woman's words. But she found it hard to believe, especially with the flaws Shuji has that Akira and Nene don't have. Faith was never n easy thing to bestow, especially years back when he kept losing and whimpering when beaten by Dan.

But ultimately, she thought deeply and gave Esther a harsh look. "…you must be serious if you want to speak for him like this."

"He may not say it to you, but I can." Esther smiled. "Give him a chance. He can do it."

"Oh Mo~m!" A shout came from upstairs. "There's something you need to see~!"

"Yes, Nene? What is it?"

Esther's eyes widened, her heart skipping one beat. _'…oh no.'_

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Shuji bowed his head to his mother, earning a harsh stomp right in front of his head that made him shudder.

"You should be! What were you thinking, letting him in when you know that's wrong!" Bertha shot a glare at Luke, Shawn, Maggie, and Esther as they were on their knees sitting up. They were at the mercy of Bertha and Nene, with Akira standing a ways away nervously. "As for you, you've got some nerve making me believe that you could do that!" she yelled at Esther.

The Darkus girl's brow furrowed. "I was being honest. We didn't intend to truly deceive you."

Nene beamed. "Hmph! That so? Then how come your friend snuck in around the back? Sounds pretty deceiving to me." She faced a guilty Shuji. "As for you, mister? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Shuji felt a shiver run up his spine as he closed his eyes. He'd rather not face his mother or Nene in the eye.

"Hey, that's a bit off the line right there!" Shawn defended.

"Woah, Shawn." Verias muttered in shock.

Bertha gave him a stern glare. "Excuse me? What was that?"

"I don't think I made myself clear. Listen, I'm a friend of Shuji's, and I don't think what you're doing is fair to him. Seems to me that you aren't fully understanding him the way you want him to."

Bertha scowled. "So now _you're_ saying you know Shuji better than I do?"

"We _all_ do!" Luke shot up, along with Maggie and Esther backing him up.

"You guys…" Shuji murmured.

"I thought we went over this!" Bertha scowled. "This isn't anything concerning Shuji! Leave my baby out of this!"

Esther glare hardened. "Well ma'am, he's a man, in case you haven't noticed."

"I don't care what premature kids have to say! Leave my house, now!"

"Shut up!" Luke snapped.

"Excuse me?!"

"Geez, are _all_ human parents this stupid?" Abis questioned.

Maggie stepped forward. "Look, lady. This bubbling sac right here is a lot of things. He's…well, he's crazy. He's loud…maybe compulsive…easy to read, smelly, offended a lot, whines, and pulls too much weight…" All these negative traits made Shuji sweatdrop with a sulk. "But he's like some idiot brother whose been looking after us this whole time! He stuck up when he had to!"

"And who let you go with these misfits, little lady?!" Bertha snapped. "I should give you a time out!"

"Well at least _my_ mother had more common sense than you!"

Bertha gasped with a shocked look. "What…did you just say to me?"

Luke stepped in front. "Listen, all our parents wouldn't believe it at first, but it all happened. They knew what had to be done."

This only made Bertha angrier. "What kind of parents let their own children take action when they can't even find their own way?! How can I let Shuji go knowing he might trip and spill groceries?!"

"M-mom…" Shuji could feel the air around him dampen with sorrow.

"Maybe Shuji is a klutz." Luke said. "But I trust him…a lot more than what you can understand about him. He's tough, you're just not letting him see that."

"He's right you know." Fly Beetle floated overhead.

"Fly Beetle?" Shuji inquired. "You too?"

"Hey, what are partners for, right?" He faced the angry family. "Yeah, so maybe Shuji has his flaws, well so do I? I'm not that tough…or rather I wasn't until Shuji and I pushed each other. We're sticking up for him, and all you care about is yourselves? Where's the love here?"

Nene stepped up, scoffing at the insect. "Hmph! You sure got a lot to say…for a bug."

Shuji's inner angst began to settle. When he heard that line, something inside of him began to stir.

"What did you call me?" Fly Beetle defended.

Nene beamed with pride. "Oh you know. I scanned your power level when you first came home with big bro, and I saw how weak you are. Honestly thought there'd be a lot stronger Bakugan on New Vestroia. But what do you expect from someone who had to be taught from someone who's going to aim for the best battler now?"

Akira tried to approach. "Uh, g-guys, please stop." Nene shot him a sharp look, as did his mother. He immediately backed off. This once again left Shuji inside to stir yet again.

Nene faced Fly Beetle. "Now then, if you really think my brother is so tough, why doesn't he prove it?" Everyone looked solemnly at Nene as she continued to back-sass. Fly Beetle remained silent. "You all really know how to push buttons. No wonder why Shuji went to his room in joy the first moment he was given."

Inside Shuji's head, his thoughts began to race yet again, back to when he was talked down hard by Keegan. All that mean stuff he said, about his arrogance and flaws…and Shuji not being solid before, that is until Fly Beetle came to his aid…just like right now.

" _Just listen! Look…you're wrong. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Not you. You may not be the strongest…but I think I get why now…at least I think so…You were right. I was in the wrong, and I admit it…I'm not as good as Dan or any of the brawlers. I just wanna win, but I guess I wasn't relying on you as I was in my strategy. I get that your power level is low…" he forced a smile. "But…I think I'll make this work for me."_

" _Shuji…?"_

" _Yeah, I think I deserve this. This is my lesson to learn, and I think now I know just who to rely on. So, what do you say?"_

Beginning to really think, his brow began to furrow deeply. The look in his eyes showed deep defense as he slowly started to get back to his feet.

Nene sneered. "Hmph, well guess what, my brother has never won against me. You really hold faith in someone like him? You're a very amusing Bakugan that my brother has."

Bertha faced her son, who had shadows over his eyes and a deep frown. "Shuji, we're going to have a talk about this later, but right now, go to your room. Now!"

Shuji didn't shudder, instead, he glared ahead. "No."

Akira, Nene, and Bertha all went silent. His friends did as well. Bertha faced her son with a knowing brow raised. "Uh…excuse me?"

"I said no." Shuji shot back. He glared at hi mom dead in the eye, the two having a long stare down before the mom lost her cool. She got closer to Shuji before she raised her arm to slap him, only for Shuji to smack it smack it away. He got into his mother's face, getting her to back off. "Look, I never asked for you to treat me like this, okay?" he barked. "Yeah, I know I'm not good, but I'm trying! And if you can't see that, then I say good day, _ma'am_!" He turned away, huffing his nose up with crossed arms. He took Fly Beetle and walked over to his friends, standing right beside them and looked back with a scowl.

"Shuji…" Luke murmured.

Shuji glanced back, giving a confident chuckle. "Satisfied?"

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, thank you. Shuji." The Subterra battler nodded and faced his folks again.

"Hmph, you've got a lot of nerve talking like that to your own mom, Shuji." Nene teased. " _And_ your own sister."

He shot a look at his sister. "Yeah, maybe…" his eyes narrowed. "But they hold more faith in me than you. Besides, what brother would I be if I didn't fight for you guys?"

Bertha glared. "Shuji~!"

Nene took charge for her and pointed at him. "Well fine, suite yourself mister! But if you really think you have what it takes, then how about you show your precious family just what you got, mister!"

"Fine by us, right Fly Beetle?!" Beside Shuji, Fly Beetle readied.

Shocked, Akira stepped in the middle. "W-wait! Hold up a sec! Shuji! Are you serious?! But you've never won against Nene before!"

"Maybe…but this way I can show just how much I've changed. And you'll see too, Mom."

Bertha pinched the bridge of her nose, exasperating. "If it'll solve this ridiculous phase of yours…fine. Just get it over with."

Nene smirked. "So what do you say, you ready?"

"Bring it." He backlashed.

* * *

The group was forced to a more open area, where the one place seemingly appropriate were the fields of the park, where Drago and the other Bakugan years ago fought the last Naga's minions. With this much open room, those not fighting were off to the side, while Shuji and Nene were on opposite sides, leering at each other as a wind brushed grass between them.

"So is this Nene brat that strong?" Maggie asked Esther.

Esther used her Bakumeter to figure out the details. She had a holographic screen projecting and scrolled manually and read the profile of Nene. "…hard to say. It says she's ranked 50th…Shuji mustn't let his guard down against her."

"Big bro…" Akira had a worried look on his face. He looked towards his mother, who had arms folded and observed quietly.

"You know, this is your last chance to back out, big bro. You sure you have what it takes to out-strategize me?" Nene boasted.

Shuji held his composure. "Heh, we'll just see now won't we?"

"It's time I show you why I'm the favorite in the family!" She held up a Ventus Bakugan. "Are you ready?!"

"Just say the word!" Shuji challenged.

 _ **Nene: 100% Shuji: 100%**_

Shawn's brow furrowed. "Looks like it's started."

"Yeah…" Luke frowned heavily as he waited for who would make the first move. _'Shuji…'_

"Okay…" Shuji held up a Gate Card. "Let's rock. Gate Card, set!" He threw the Gate Card, which became a brown-orange shockwave across the ground. "Okay, ya ready? Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" In a bright orange light, Fly Beetle arose who a large howl. His horn arose as his wing shields lifted, and the yellow wings flapped and made him airborne.

Looking up, Nene wasn't impressed. "So, a Subterra Bakugan. I see. Then let's see you try this! Bakugan, brawl! Ventus Longfly, stand!" In a green flight rising skywards, a Ventus Longfly belonging to Nene arose with a shrilling shriek. It had lens-like eyes like Fly Beetle, with a long neck and tail with a plump midsection. Many sets of wings were all over the body to accompany its weight and balance. It leered at Fly Beetle like he was food.

 **Longfly: 700 Fly Beetle: 350**

Nene chuckled. "So big brother, wanna show us what you're made of?"

Shuji accepted the challenge. "Oh, it's on. You ready to rock, Fly Beetle?!"

In the air, the Bakugan nodded. "Just say the word!"

Shuji held up his arm, his Bakumeter showing two abilities layered. "Alright then, let's size it up! Double ability, activate! **Fly Arrow** , plus **Sonic Wing!** " Fly Beetle aimed his two tusks and unleashed two powerful bright beams, while his wings shot bright brown crescents shot from the sides. Longfly was hit head-on, engulfed in bright smoke bursts while crescents bombarded into the smoke.

 **Longfly: 700 (-100 -200) = 400 Fly Beetle: 350 (+200) = 550**

Akira's eyes widened. "Woah, that's a pretty big opening!"

"Shuji doesn't look like he's holding back if he's using double abilities." Esther noted. "But still…"

"He's not that easy t fool." Shawn noted. "He knows it'll take more to beat her." This was confirmed by the serious look on Shuji's face, which mimicked Fly Beetle's own. Both glared into the smoke cloud, seeing a set of red eyes glisten inside with a low hiss.

Nene smirked. "Well alright, guess it's _our_ turn!" She held up her own Bakumeter, showing a Ventus ability glowing. "Now Longfly, ability activate, **Slid Pointer!** " The smoke remained stable for a few moments before Longfly flew out in a high-speed rush. It hissed loudly as it stuck out its massive yellow stinger, attempting to puncture Fly Beetle.

 **Longfly: 400 (+200) = 600 Fly Beetle: 550**

"Look alive, Fly Beetle!" Shuji warned.

Fly Beetle braced himself. "Got it, pal!" The Subterra Bakugan moved out of the way, leaving Longfly to continue going. It slid to a stop, turning around to meet Fly Beetle, who moved in and pushed his whole body into Longfly. The momentum of the Bakugan made it scowl as Fly Beetle's many toe claws dug into the skin, making it hard to let go. Longfly hissed as it flattered lower than before, but it put up a fight and whirled around in a full circle, sending Fly Beetle off into an aerial tumble, which he managed to recover from. Longfly went to attack again, aiming its stinger at Fly Beetle.

"Ability, activate! **Exo-Shield!** " Shuji's call made Fly Beetle's body exert a powerful shield while in flight. Fly Beetle held his own as the stinger and Longfly bounced off, recoiling.

 **Longfly: 600 (-200) = 400 Fly Beetle: 550**

"So now you're going on defense I see." Nene huffed. "But let's see what happens when you stay that way for too long! Ability, activate! **Sting Breach!** " Longfly gave another shriek as it flapped its many wings. It gained some altitude before aiming the stinger down at the shield again. To everyone's surprise, the stinger glowed and expanded. It had a glowing green filament cover it before it shot like a laser down onto the shield. It made impact with Fly Beetle's shield, harshly at that.

 **Longfly: 400 (+200) = 600 Fly Beetle: 550 (-200) = 350**

"Fly Beetle, hang in there!" Shuji encouraged.

Fly Beetle strained incredulously to keep his shield up. "I'm…trying…gngh!" The glossy green blast finally broke through his barrier, enveloping him in a powerful beam that shot him directly into the ground. The rumblings of dust and dirt scrambled about, and Shuji covered up from the waves passing.

"Gnnnngh!" He grunted heavily as the dust finally subsided. When he glanced through, he saw that Nene was holding a confident pose while Longfly hovered over Fly Beetle, who strained to get up.

"That was a powerful counter that was." Atchibee acknowledged.

"Yes, it was." Esther noted. _'How is Shuji going to get out of this one?'_

Fly Beetle shakily got back up, standing on his six legs and looked back at Shuji. He nodded in assurance, and Shuji nodded back. They faced Nene again.

"Show big brother, got any other tricks you wanna show me?"

Shuji reached forward. "You'll see. Gate Card, open! Power Pressure!" The Gate Card showed, giving a bright light that made Longfly immobile. The more it tried to flap its wings, the more it realized it wasn't able to.

"What?" Nene gasped.

"Woah, he stopped her!" Akira exclaimed.

"The command card Power Pressure stops enemy Bakugan over 400 Gs from moving." Shuji said. "And your abilities are blocked. Let's rock this, Fly Beetle!"

"I'm with ya!" Fly Beetle raised his horn, taking aim at Longfly suspended in midair. Struggle as it could, it wasn't getting anywhere. "Sorry pal, this might sting!"

Abis and the Bakugan sweat-dropped. _'Seriously?'_

"Double ability, activate! **Horn Buster** , plus Fusion Ability, **Terra Surge!** " As Fly Beetle charged up bright brown energy at the horn, the electrical energy began to bring up the dust particles that spiraled towards the tip. Rocks and other dust particles swirled at the tip, and once ready, Fly Beetle dug into his heels and fired the streaky electric blast, with a flowing orange and earth stream spiraling.

 **Longfly: 600 (-200) = 400 Fly Beetle: 350 (+200 +200) = 750**

The impact soared skywards, making a bright burst in Longfly's stomach region. The Bakugan craned its neck high and let out a shriek as the attack's strength sent it slamming into the ground below, where it morphed to ball form and rolled back to Nene's feet.

 _ **Nene: 30%**_

"Alright, he did it!" Luke cheered.

Shawn grinned. "Yeah, that wasn't a bad play at all." He acknowledged. "He must've known her power level must've been higher than his own, so he set a trap to wear her off. Not bad at all."

Maggie snickered. "Well, that's our big guy! Having enough weight but enough to sink you down!"

Fly Beetle returned to Shuji's hand, which he caught with a swipe. "So what did you think about that?"

Despite the setback, Nene held a smirk as she picked up Longfly. "Alright, I admit you hd me there…" she spread her legs apart, pointing accusingly at him. "But next time, it'll be _you_ who'll be the cocky one!"

Fly Beetle popped open again. "That brat's getting annoying…but she's right, She might be figuring us out now."

Shuji's brow furrowed. "Yeah…"

"But we're not giving up, right?"

"Heck no we're not!"

Nene pulled her arm back and threw a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" The card expanded outwards, creating a green shockwave across the ground. "Alright, here we come! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Once more, rising up, Longfly entered the battle, giving a shrilling hiss.

"Alright, let's do this. Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Shuji threw in Fly beetle, who popped open and arose to battle in midair this time.

 **Longfly: 700 Fly Beetle: 350**

Longfly shrilled again as it sailed at Fly Beetle. The massive insectoid was parried with Fly Beetle soaring in as well with his horn out. Longfly stuck the stinger out beneath, but Fly Beetle swerved sideways in a twirl. He nudged his horn, ducking Longfly in the face. "It's gonna take more than that to stop us!" Fly Beetle protested.

"We'll just see about that." Nene scoffed. "Ability activate, **Slid Pointer!** " This time, Longfly's reach was good enough. It swerved its tail from down under and tabbed Fly Beetle's underside, making him scowl painfully.

 **Longfly: 700 (+200) = 900 Fly Beetle: 350**

"Fly Beetle, you okay?!" Shuji exclaimed.

Fly Beetle backed off with a pained winced. "Gngh! Y-yeah! But…does it feel lightheaded or is that just me?" He shook his head, trying to get himself straight. He was so distraught he was almost unaware of Longfly swooping in again. "Woah!" Out of instinct, he swerved to the side again, barely escaping another painful sting.

Longfly swerved back, with Nene waiting for Shuji's next move.

"Gotta hang in there! Double ability, activate! **Fly Arrow** , plus **Horn Buster!** " This time, Fly Beetle was the one going on offense. He shot more brown beams from his tusks, with electrical streaky brown energy at Longfly.

Nene held up her arm, showing another ability. "Ability, activate! **Wing Cyclone!** " Longfly's eyes glowed bright green as the wings began to vibrate intensely. They created a green tornado barrier that buffered the incoming attacks. The attacks completely faded, nullified and all.

"Drats." Shuji sniped.

"See that? We're well prepared to stop whatever power you're trying to take from us." Nene interjected. "Now try this! Ability activate, **Poison Barrage!** " This time, Longfly surged skywards and ascended high enough to where it hovered way above everyone's heads. Fly Beetle included. They all looked up, seeing the emblem on its stomach and back glowing green, and soon the horn. Once charged up, Longfly exerted a loud cry before giving a massive flap, sending shards of green poison like arrows down at Fly Beetle.

 **Longfly: 900 (+300) = 1200 Fly Beetle: 350 (-300) = 50**

As it came down on Fly Beetle, Nene had a smirk on her face. _'Nullifying and then attacking is simple. Even Akira can do it. But I bet that Logan wouldn't know how. Let's see what he does.'_

Seeing the attack incoming, he thought back for a moment to his rigorous battle against Killian and his Moskeeto, and the power that one had. _'If that guy had powerful moves at that level, then this'll be a breeze.'_ "Fly Beetle, let's give her a taste of our Subterra! Ability, activate! **Subterra Seeker!** "

Fly Beetle's wing shields exposed themselves, revealing the accents having magma coating. All the shards and arrows of green venom raining down shot so hard that they actually made him jerk down a bit, but they never hit him. In fact, they all shot back up, colliding with many more raining down, but powered through and continuously pelted Longfly.

Nene gasped in shock, while Shuji smirked. "How's that?"

 **Longfly: 1200 (-300 -300) = 600 Fly Beetle: 50 (+300 +300 +100) = 750**

Nene looked admittedly surprised. _'He bounced my attack back…he waited until I pulled out a strong enough card to finish him, and turned it against me.'_

"You can't beat what you can't hit!" Shuji pointed forward. "Alright Fly Beetle, kick it!" Responding to his partner, Fly Beetle soared skywards, where he charged for the disoriented Longfly. He dug his horn into the Bakugan's stomach again, where the piercing tusks made a shrill cry exert from Longfly.

"How do you like that?!" Fly Beetle roared.

"Get 'em, Fly Beetle!" Shuji cheered on. As he commanded his Bakugan, Bertha was watching with narrowed eyes. She was observing carefully, against her own chagrin.

Despite the pain, Longfly persevered. With what momentum she had, Nene had to counter. "Gate Card, open! Flat Power!" The Gate Card glowed far below them, and yet the auras around both started to glow. Fly Beetle could feel his strength starting to fade.

"What's…happening…?"

 **Longfly: 700 Fly Beetle: 350**

"What? Our power levels went down!" Shuji exclaimed. He looked to Nene for answers.

"That's right. This command card brings all Bakugan to base level. So have anymore bright ideas?" she hummed. "Shouldn't underestimate your beloved sister now."

Shuji's brow furrowed. "Well we're not done! Ability, activate! **Infestation Stigma!** " Still as close as can be, Fly Beetle's body began to expel little orange buzzing comets from his body. Before Longfly could take a bite of Fly Beetle, these little insects began to swarm around the whole body, forcing it to back off and hiss in itching, twitching agony.

 **Longfly: 700 (-200) = 500 Fly Beetle: 350**

Once again, Nene found herself surprised. "What?!"

Shuji's determination spiked. "Maybe _you_ shouldn't underestimate _me_! Ability, activate! **Horn Buster!** "

Fly Beetle backed off, aiming his horn again at Longfly as the Bakugan struggled to find its momentum. With comets of energy insects nipping constantly, Fly Beetle knew this was his chance. "Let's do this…HRAH!" He fired another energy shot, this one being more intense than before. The attack went clean through the comets, throwing Longfly off as it immediately went into ball form, sinking to Nene's feet again.

 _ **Nene: 20%**_

Fly Beetle went back to Shuji, who caught him a smirk. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

Luke seemed surprised. "Man, Shuji's really killing out there." He said amazed.

"I know. The guy's actually putting on a show for us." Shawn teased. "It's almost sad."

Esther, however, didn't seem so pleased.

"What's with the long face, Esther?" Maggie questioned. "You look like you're constipating."

"W-what?" Esther seemed unsound by Maggie's interpretation. She calmed. "Well…I just feel that something's wrong."

"Wrong how?" Maggie replied.

Esther looked back at Nene. For some reason, when she saw the look of shock, she could feel an underlying tone within those eyes. It made her suspicions arise.

Akira looked worried for both. _'Aw man, Shuji's in for it now…'_

Shuji looked down at Fly beetle. "Okay Fly Beetle, let's do this. You with me?"

The Subterra Bakugan popped open, nodding with his horn. "Ready as you are."

Shuji flew a Gate Card into play. "Okay, it's on! Gate Card, set!" The card slid into place, spreading into an orange shockwave. "Bakugan, brawl! Fly Beetle, stand!" Once more, Fly Beetle arose into midair.

Despite the setbacks, Nene smirked. "Hmph! He has no idea." She murmured. "Alright, go! Bakugan, brawl! Longfly, stand!" Longfly arose yet again for combat.

 **Longfly: 700 Fly Beetle: 350**

Shuji raised his arm skywards. "Gate Card, open! Subterra Reactor!" On command, the Gate Card revealed itself, being the Subterra Reactor with the card's insignia in the center. The ground shook for a moment before pillars of earth arose around them. The land beneath turned to solid dirt and ground rather than grass, and Fly Beetle raised his horn high as his power surged.

 **Longfly: 700 Fly Beetle: 350 (+300) = 650**

"Ability, activate! **Fly Arrow!** " Fly Beetle didn't waste a second's notice to unleash two beams from his horns at Longfly. But as he they closed in, Nene once again smirked.

"…hmph. That'll do."

"What?" Shuji gasped. Fly Beetle also recognized the flaw, but it was too late.

Nene held up an ability card. "Alright, no more holding back! Ability, activate! **Glide Streak!** "

Longfly exerted a loud enough roar once again. The Bakugan saw the orange beams fly into it and readied. Once they were close enough, all the wings on its body flapped once, before it took off. Every wing showed a thick green stream behind its wake. It soared pass the beam, cutting it to pieces as it closed in on Fly Beetle.

"HUH?!" Shuji exclaimed.

 **Longfly: 600 (+100 +200) = 900 Fly Beetle: 850 (-200 -200) = 450**

Longfly surged pass Fly Beetle, making him shout in pain as the many wings with green streams cut pass him. The many drafts made him spiral out of control, harrowing downwards in a spiraling pain.

"Fly Beetle!" Shuji roared.

Hearing his partners call, the Subterra Bakugan finally straightened out. He shook his head and tried to fix himself, adjusting to where he glared up at Longfly with a scowl.

Shuji also glared up, but didn't forget his sister. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Nene shrugged. "Oh well, guess I'll have to put the pieces together for you, won't I?" Shuji suppressed a small, annoyed growl at her counter. "You really think I didn't know better? I thought you'd try and size me up. I made sure that every attack I made was to intentionally bring out this new style that you speak of. And really, it's not so impressive."

Shuji's anger began to spike. "So you were faking me out?"

"It's called observing, genius. And in case you haven't noticed, I've deduced almost all your abilities, so good luck getting a nice little again in before it use it for myself!"

Shuji balled his fists again, showing his anger. He could feel his frustration rise higher than before. When he looked back towards his friends, he could see the worried yet expectant looks they had. While Akira was uncertain but defeated. And Bertha looked disapproving at Shuji. He could feel himself get crushed with the emotional support provided.

Nene showed another ability. Okay, let's size this guy up! Ability activate, **Sonic Missile!** " Longfly unleashed another scowl before its eyes glowed green. It hissed and began to flap its main wings repeatedly, sending green crescents down at Fly Beetle.

"Shuji, look alive!" Fly Beetle warned.

"H-huh?!" he refocused. "Oh yeah, well, ability activate! **Subterra Seeker!** " Fly Beetle opened his wing shields wider and exerted magma-like reflective energy. It was fired back at Longfly, the green missiles going back towards its sender.

 **Longfly: 900 (-200) = 700 Fly Beetle: 450 (+100) = 550**

Nene pulled up another card. "Not so fast. Won't work twice now! This should do it! Ability activate, **Poison Flasher!** " Longfly let out yet another shriek before it flapped its wings. It unleashed a bright green blast wave, which soared down and engulfed its own attack. It continued its path down towards Fly Beetle, whose radiant reflection was stopping this attack at all.

 **Longfly: 700 Fly Beetle: 550 (-300) = 250**

Fly Beetle grunted as he tried to hold on, but as the intoxicating light enveloped him, his shouting was muffled through the winds created.

"FLY BEETLE!" Shuji yelled.

The winds and wave pushed Fly Beetle into the ground, where a massive wave of dust enveloped him. Within the roaring dust, Shuji found himself staggering onto his back and Fly Beetle rolled to his side.

 _ **Shuji: 10%**_

Maggie gasped in shock.

"She completely overpowered him?" Jelldon inquired. "Then she _was_ holding back!"

Esther's brows furrowed. "This isn't good. Shuji let his guard down there…now it looks like he only has one chance left."

Luke shared the same facial reaction, but he said nothing. His own fists balled in defense for his friend. He had to persevere. It's what Shuji can do.

Shuji tended to Fly Beetle, where he picked him up. "Man…" he muttered.

"Told ya not to underestimate me." Shuji looked towards Nene, who had a prideful and arrogant look on her face. "I keep telling people not to underestimate me and my awesome skills. Just because I'm so young means I must have no brain, right? Well you're wrong. It looks like it proves once again why _I'm_ gonna be the next greatest battler to live!" she beamed with such a great boast that it came with a laugh. It was making Shuji's teeth grit.

"You little brat…!" he growled as he shuddered.

Nene's ears got comically big. "Hm, what's that? You call me a brat? And yet I'm not the one throwing a tantrum, now aren't I?"

Shuji's attitude was beginning to sour extremely. His disposition only served to sour as his younger sister kept taunting him, much to his own chagrin. It was leaving the others worried.

"Shuji…" Maggie murmured.

Before he could yell, Fly Beetle intervened. "C'mon…we're better than this, Shuji."

Shuji tried to lighten up a little, though it wasn't working that well. "Gnnngh…yeah, I know. But…"

"I told ya Mom should've had me get the groceries." Nene butted in with a shrug. "Just a simple errand, no big deal. And it had to be you of _all_ people that had to get himself into trouble again. Should've come prepared, but now look. Guess I gotta show just how much capable _I_ am. Gate Card…set!" She threw another card onto the field. Once set, she threw in Longfly without much words. The massive insectoid hollered as she smirked. "So, think your friends can rely on you now when they have a capable battler such as I?" She began to exert another uproarious hardy laugh to show her dominance, and it only served to make Shuji even more annoyed. So much that he couldn't even look at his younger sister.

"C'mon, Shuji! Don't listen to that primidone!" Maggie cheered. "She's just trying to get inside that goofy head of yours!"

"Right! If they're not helpful at all, don't think of them at all, Shuji!" Shawn agreed.

Esther nodded. "No matter what she says, we won't stand here and see you fall like this. Luke?" She looked over, waiting for what Luke had to say, only he offered no words. Only an anxious stare.

"Guys…" Shuji was touched by their continued support, even if it wasn't helping him much. But he had to go down trying. He gritted his teeth and faced upfront, his temper boiling against his arrogant sister. "Fly Beetle…let's do some damage, okay?"

"Yeah." He curled to ball form for Shuji to hold him.

He faced his sister once more, who was smirking. "This is it, Nene! We're hitting you with everything we've got! Bakugan, brawl!" Shuji threw Fly Beetle in, who roared and stood on six legs.

 **Longfly: 700 Fly Beetle: 350**

Nene scoffed as she swiped her arm around and brought it upfront. "Hmph! This'll be too easy! Go!" At her command, Longfly did as told and went soaring into Fly Beetle. Using his instincts, Fly Beetle took flight and ascended, dodging Longfly's attack.

Once backed up high enough, Shuji knew he had to stop her, and quick. "Okay…you asked for this." He pulled up his Bakumeter, showing more abilities. "You've belittled us for the last time…say goodnight! Fly Beetle, ya ready?!"

Focused and fully into the battle, Fly Beetle prepared for his big attack. "Ready!"

Finally kicking up, Shuji let out a shout and reached his arm up. "Triple ability, activate! **Horn Buster** , plus **Fly Arrow** , and Fusion Ability… **TERRA SURGE!** " he roared valiantly.

 **Longfly: 700 (-100 -200) = 400 Fly Beetle: 350 (+200 +200 +200) = 950**

Dust and dirt from below began to travel skywards in a helix surrounding Fly Beetle's front. The Bakugan exerted a low hum as brown energy surged into the horns and tusks, which looked like three massive spheres of energy ready to be fired. Once energy crackled, and the lighting intensified, Fly Beetle's eyes widened before he unleashed a loud roar, sending the cyclone attack from his front into Longfly down below. As the attack traveled, the three energy beams began to swirl and combine, and around that, a helix of dirt and debris fused. It began an intense funnel that shook the air as it pulsed into Longfly.

As the attack close in, Nene was far from worried. She actually smirked as she lifted another ability. "I've never seen that before…but we can top that! Ability, activate! **Wing Cyclone!** "

Longfly exhibited yet another shrieking hiss before its eyes flashed green. Suddenly, yet another green whirlwind surrounded the Bakugan, and the combined attack that swirled into it was spreading everywhere else besides Longfly. Dust and energy went throughout the air, but nothing happened. The whole ability effect was completely nullified.

"What?!" Fly Beetle exasperated.

"Look out!" Shuji warned. But it was too late. The swirling cyclone surrounding Longfly expanded outwards, dissipating into a powerful gust that knocked Fly Beetle out of the sky. The Bakugan went yelling as he spiraled and smashed into the battlefield. "Crap!" Shuji cursed.

Fly Beetle strained incredulously as that wind made him feel double vision. "Uggh…why are there two of…everything?" he strained.

Nene swiped her arm. "Gate Card, open! Silent Land!" The card revealed itself, giving a glow that immobilized Fly Beetle the strain automatically ceased the Bakugan's delusions.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Shuji outraged.

"Fly Beetle, hang in there!" Abis encouraged.

However, as much volume got to his head, Fly Beetle wasn't getting anywhere. He was hunched over and straining to come around. But nothing was working much. "Gnnngh…crap…can't move…!"

"You can't activate any abilities now. So now, think you're better than a grown-up, Shuji?" This was what she wanted, what her mother wanted. To know Shuji's place. Both watched Shuji expectantly as he was faltering in hopes. "It's okay, big bro. All can be forgiven if you just give up. No harm done, right?"

Shuji balled his fists tighter, so much that he could feel blood ceasing to circulate. He gritting teeth showed his angst. A memory of Luke's little speech ran inside his head yet again. The way he spoke in his room about him made him feel so hopeful…but the way he was at the mercy of his little sister – who was better at Bakugan than him – it was beginning to hurt him. _'Guys…'_ He looked back, seeing all their encouraging faces. It only made him feel more pain. _'…sorry!'_

Fly Beetle looked back at Shuji's pain, and it showed he was starting to give in. The Subterra Bakugan turned his head once again forward, now facing down, not out of submission, but out of thinking.

Flashes of images began to fill Fly Beetle's mind, and Shuji's partially. The Bakugan recalled the first time they've met, to their first battle together and how Shuji called him weak. Not long after, calling himself weak and both kicking butt in the Thermosphere competition. Their speech was what reignite the flames, and the way they trained, the way they fought with Shawn, to Interacia, to fending for their lives. Through it all, all those times, Fly Beetle had Shuji's back, and he was proud of it.

" _We Subterra Bakugan hold our ground and prove our strengths! Now, let's prove our strength to this guy, what do you say?"_

" _You read my mind!"_

Remembering that line and every harsh battle they went through, Fly Beetle knew where his heart lied, and by no means was he giving up. It's time to get stubborn. "GNNNNNGH…!" His body shuddered as he tried to lift his horn. "You think you can stop us?!"

Shuji looked shocked. "Huh? Fly Beetle?"

"What's he doing now?" Nene questioned. "I thought I blocked his abilities."

"Gnnngh…GRAAAHH!" His slammed his curved horn into the ground, making a loud shudder. He pounded so much force that it hurt. He raised it again. "You think you can tie us down?! With another grunt, he refused defeat and slammed his horn into the Gate Card, making it shudder, much to everyone's surprise.

Shuji remained wide-eyed. "Fly Beetle…" seeing his Bakugan continuing, Shuji's fists began to ball. His own fire was ignited. _'Yeah, that's right. This bug and I are weak…which is why we're gonna crush whoever calls us that! Sorry Nene…but you won't get mercy from us!'_ He punched forward. "GO~!"

"HRAH!" Mustering his willpower, Fly Beetle slammed his horn into the card again, this time with so much force that it shuddered louder and before. Several cracks were visible beneath, before the card began to break apart.

"What?! No way!" Nene shrieked. She looked back at Shuji, who was giving an intense glare that scared her.

"You think you can stop _us_?! Think again, twerp!" Both Shuji and Fly Beetle roared in unison. With all their might, they roared out, and Fly Beetle used whatever strength to smash into the Silent Land Gate Card. To everyone's shock, the pieces scattered spontaneously, meaning it was nullified.

Fly Beetle glared through the shrapnel, leaving Nene terrified. "I…impossible…but he didn't even use an ability to…"

Fly Beetle's wings unfolded and violently shot skywards. With all his might, he rammed his horn into Longfly, sending an intense shock through the Bakugan's body. The Longfly was so off guard that it recoiled. "You think that's tough?! We'll we're just getting started!" Fly Beetle rammed his horn into Longfly again, sending his downwards. He kept falling, gripping his front claws onto it and slammed the Ventus Bakugan into the dirt. It slid across the ground, and Fly Beetle dug deep to ram him through the dirt trail created.

Akira and Bertha were at a loss for words with how Shuji's weaker Bakugan was fighting back. Akira pumped his fists. "Woah, what the heck is that?! It's that bug's gone out of control!"

Fly Beetle finally landed and dug in his claws. He lifted his horn and roared, sending Longfly soaring again. He took off again, roaring violently as he slammed his horn into Longfly's limp freefall. As he brawled and continued attacking, his power level started to rise. From **350…355…360…**

Nene looked shocked as she saw its power level rising on its own. "How is he getting all this power?!"

Shuji glared intensely as he felt every intense blow. He refused to give up, not while his friends were giving up. _'Thanks for having my back guys…now it's time we repay what you've given us! Your faith!'_ He inserted yet another ability. "Ability, activate! **Fly Arrow!** "

In midair still, Fly Beetle flipped his whole horn, sending the huge fly skywards. He faced the sky and shot two projectile beams again, hitting Longfly square on the side. The Bakugan hissed in pain as it drifted downwards.

 **Longfly: 700 (-100) = 600 Fly Beetle: 395…400 (+200) = 600**

"Bull's eye!" Shuji exclaimed.

Longfly drifted away and shook its head. It could feel a lot of recoil, and all those continual attacks against it wasn't helping. Fly Beetle launched even more projectile beams into it as he sailed in, screaming like a warrior.

Nene wasn't accepting this. She angrily huffed as she glared at Shuji. _'My older brother thinks he's so clever overpowering my Gate Card, well I still have one more trick up my sleeve…with this!'_ She pulled out another ability. "Let's shut him down, now! Ability activate, **Glide Streak!** " Longfly strained in the air a few more moments before it straightened out. It let out a hiss before sailing into Fly Beetle, green streaks flowing as it cut through his ability.

 **Longfly: 600 (+100 +200) = 900 Fly Beetle: 600 (-200 -200) = 200**

Longfly continued it course, and Fly Beetle soared in as well, the latter roaring with all his might.

"GO, FLY BEETLE!" Abis and the other Bakugan exclaimed.

"Let's get done warming up, pal!" Shuji roared. "Ya with me?!"

"OH YEAH~!" Fly Beetle maintained his course as the adrenaline was surging energy into his horn. "BRING IT ON!" As he roared out and continued to close in, the two tusks on his main horn began to emit a powerful glow of bright brown. As he continued, he began to surge even more energy.

Esther's eyes widened at the sight. "Don't tell me…"

Fly Beetle gave a valiant cry as he lowered his head, the glowing tusks on the horn finally expanding to become twice as long with crackling brown static surging through them. Everyone had shock with no words as they saw the power, and Shuji looked down to find his Bakumeter glowing with a new ability. Looking back ahead, his brown eyes were dead serious.

"Alright, let's go…YEAH! IT'S ON!" He raised his arm, making the new ability shine. "Ability, activate! **Kabuto Basher!** "

Fly Beetle sailed in with everything he had in the elongated tusks on the end. He and Longfly were like two rockets of streaking green and brown that didn't slow down. With one final battle cry, the two Bakugan met.

 _ **BWOOSH!**_

In the last second, it was black with a green and brown slash intertwining. It showed both in midair and suspended with each facing away, their attacks still active and momentum making them drift. Everyone beneath was looking shocked as they waited to see what would happen.

Moments later, Fly beetle's attack gave in first, and he faltered towards the ground. Nene looked please, but then Longfly had a massive brown gash erupt suddenly, energy from Fly Beetle's attack finally kicking in and making it hiss in pain loudly before it plummeted too, albeit limply.

 **Longfly: 900 (-200 -100 -200) = 400 Fly Beetle: 200 (+200 +200 +300) = 900**

Fly Beetle landed on the ground as calmly as possible while Longfly slammed limply. The massive thud rattled the area, and the Bakugan became a green orb and shot to Shuji, who caught it with a serious frown, leaving Nene and Akira totally stupefied.

 _ **Nene: 0%**_

Nene slumped to her knees, despairing. "How…how did he…"

Fly Beetle gave a triumphant roar as he returned to ball form. Shuji caught him with a smirk. Everyone who was with him began to cheer proudly.

"HAHA! YES! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, YOU BIG OAF!" Maggie happily exclaimed. "Jelldon he won!" She began nuzzling Jelldon.

Shawn grinned as he raised a brow. "Well I'll be damned. The guy pulled his own weight, just like you said, Luke."

Esther sighed in relief. "He almost had me worried there for a moment…but he pulled through. Just like we wanted him too."

"…yeah." Luke smiled.

Shuji held onto Fly Beetle with a proud smile, but that pride was thwarted when Akira and Bertha walked up to him. "Woah, big bro…d-did you just seriously do that?!" Akira gasped.

Shuji snickered. "Bet your surprised, aren't ya." He faced him mother, a serious look appearing on his face. There was a long silence as he and his mother had a stare down. "…Mom…"

"Hey, you!" Attention went towards Nene. She walked up towards Shuji, an annoyed look replacing every bit of pride she had before. "Give me back, Longfly, right now?"

Shuji looked at the Bakugan in his hand, giving it a long, hard look before glancing back. "You really want this?"

"Yes! Now give it back already!" She held her hand out, looking away with puffed cheeks. "Well…"

Shuji ultimately made his own righteous decision. He clutched it tighter. "Sorry, no can do."

"What?! You can't do that!" Nene testified. "That's _my_ Bakugan!"

Shuji glared back. "Well I won it fair and square…" his eyes narrowed. "So I can use it as I see fit, got it?"

"Why you…" A tick mark showed on her forehead as she pointed at him, but faced Bertha. "Mommy, Shuji isn't playing fair!"

Bertha looked towards her son with a scolding look, but Shuji gave one back towards her. The mother/son had a long stare down before one chose to back away. Bertha looked towards Nene, seeing how annoyed she was, and yet how calm Shuji was taking his own actions. She ultimately sighed. "…Shuji. If we say we're sorry, will you give it back to her?"

"M-mom?!" Akira gasped.

Shuji stared at his mother knowingly, calming down. Still, he persevered. "That's a start…" He faced his friends. "But I'd rather you say sorry to those guys over there."

"Shuji…" Luke muttered.

Shuji smirked and nodded at him. He glanced back at his mother. "So what do you think, Mom?"

Bertha held her tongue as she looked at her son a little longer, but she could see he found his own path. She finally gave up and looked towards Luke and company. She walked over, stopping in front and bowed her head in shame. "I…apologize. I'm sorry, for everything I said to you all…about my son. I didn't mean to doubt you. It's just…I wasn't sure he was mature enough."

Shawn smiled casually. "Well what do you guys think, sounds good to you?"

Maggie glanced away. "Hmmm…throw in chocolate chip cookies maybe and I can learn to forgive."

"Maggie." Verias chided.

"Alright, alright. Mr. Kill Joy." She huffed. "It's okay."

Esther nodded. Next was Luke, who nodded as well. It seemed all was okay for the most part.

Bertha looked back to Shuji to see what he thought. He looked satisfied and tossed Longfly back to Nene. The younger sister finally put in her place gave him a scowl, which he rivaled with a stale look made her look away sheepishly. He faced Akira, who gave a double thumbs up. Then faced Luke's group, seeing them smile. Then Fly Beetle, who looked satisfied. Finally, he gave himself a confident smile and nod, knowing what had to be done next.

* * *

As the sky was radiated with an orange sky by the setting sunset, the group took their time in readying their things for the next big trip. They all stood outside Shuji's home, where he faced his family.

Akira sighed. "Well that was a lot to take into one day."

"I know." Shuji chuckled. "But it's all good now, right?" He faced his younger sister, who still seemed pouty. She even hummed annoyed, but he just chuckled it off. "Hey, you'll get over it."

"Says you." She huffed before pointing up at him. "Just so you know, I was just warming up, too!"

Shuji blinked. "That so?" he grinned. "Well Fly Beetle and I will be happy to tussle a little more if you'd like."

She folded her arms and veered away. "Not a chance."

Shuji opted to leave her to figure out her own matters and stared at his mother. The two locked eyes again like they did before, though Bertha's was more lenient this time. "Mom…"

"…to think you'd take actual responsibility, just like the big brother you should be." She said softly. She leaned forward, giving him a soft hug. "I'm sorry I made you feel insecure. That was my fault…if this is what you've decided, then I hope you know the consequences."

Shuji held a serious face. "Trust me, I think I already know…" he looked over his shoulder at Luke and the others. "I'm pretty much stuck with these guys for the time being." He faced his mother. "But if I don't pitch in, these guys are gonna lag behind. Someone's gotta be the boss, right?"

Shawn teasingly chuckled. "Yeah, sure do…"

Bertha nodded in understanding. "Alright then…but please, be careful. I'm not sure what would happen knowing you might…"

Shuji's smile softened. "Mom…it's fine."

Bertha held back her tears. "You're right. You're a grown man now. You can make your own decisions now…but still, keep thinking about us, okay?"

Shuji pointed a thumb to himself. "Heh, no worries. That's a reason to fight after all." He started with the others. "Alright, see ya guys."

Nene puffed her cheeks and continued pouting, but Bertha and Akira waved them off as they walked away. "Bye, big bro! Good luck on your adventure~!" Akira exclaimed.

With that matter now behind them, the group walked down the street to where the house was out of sight. Once out, Shuji wiped away any strained tears that were beginning to bubble up. "Aww, does the big guy need a shoulder to cry on?" Maggie chimed.

Shuji immediately showed annoyance. "Hey, I'm not crying, okay?! It's just been a long day!"

Maggie stifled a chuckle. "Okay, whatever you say."

Shuji turned away and had his eyes shut. "Honestly…" he glanced at the others. "So you guys really wanted me then, huh? Heh, guess I should be flattered then."

Shawn smiled. "I'd be too if I were you. Glad you're back with us."

"Yup, we missed ya, big guy!" Maggie chimed.

"We all did." Esther noted.

Shuji gave a toothy smile. "Finally! A _little_ appreciation! Now this is more like it!" He shot a glance at Luke next, but the Aquos battler looked away with a soft smile. Shuji gave him his own grin. He jabbed Luke in his shoulder, making him stammer. "That's for knocking on my window."

Luke rubbed his arm meekly and stifled a groan. "Y-yeah, I get it…"

The two again shared another smile before Shuji faced forward, his faith restored in all his pals. "So where to now?"

Esther started. "Well, we-!" They were cut off when the wind suddenly began to pick up. They all stopped in their tracks, shock and whirlwinds startling them.

"Gnngh, what?!" Luke covered up. "Where'd this wind come from?!"

"Don't know!" Shawn grunted.

As they all held on, they heard a powerful humming, reminiscent of an engine in the air. Maggie opened an eye. "You guys hear that?" she asked.

Atchibee popped open. "It's coming from above!"

"What?" Abis Omega stared up, his surprised matched with Luke as they all looked towards the sky. To all of their surprise, they had gaping expressions, if not mildly shocked ones, as they saw something massive as its shadow began to cover them.

"W-what's that thing?!" Maggie chirped.

High over their head and lowering, there was a large aircraft with propellers keeping it airborne. It was primarily black with silver trimmings. It looked like a hovercraft almost if not for the cockpit on the other end. It hovered over them with its large size and intimidating structure.

Shuji's eyes widened. "The heck is that thing?!"

Shawn squinted his eyes, seeing something atop of the whole thing. "…you guys, I think I see someone up there!"

"Who?!" Esther yelled.

Luke stared up at the transportation, seeing a silhouette looking down at them with no trouble standing. As he squinted and it lowered, the figure's spectacles shimmered sunlight. This made Luke's eyes widen. _'Wait…that can't be…!'_ His breath hitched. "Is that you?!"

The silhouette faded, revealing a familiar someone. "Well, well…looks like we're all gathered in one place." He said. "So on time then…good."

Shawn's eyes shrunk. "…Jase."

"Colonel?" Esther gasped.

Luke was at a loss for words. He just stared up at the Ventus battler adjusted his glasses one more time, an unemotional smile plastered on his face. "I hope you all didn't miss me too much…I didn't. I assure you that much."

* * *

 **And now we are done with Shuji's character arc! Phew! Almost a freaking 24K…well better than anything above I guess. I at least tried to make Shuji a little more mature and likeable compared to his anime counterpart, so I hope this fitted well. I also wanted to reestablish his and Fly Beetle's bond they grew over their time together, and how their wills made his new power level 400 Gs and learn a very powerful new ability. If you guys were wondering how he broke the Gate Card, it's because of his sheer strength and will. If you wanna question that, I suggest you rethink New Vestroia in Dan and Spectra's final battle with Helios smashing the card himself. Figured tough wills would prevail this time.**

 **Speaking of tough, I gave Ariella and Hendrix the backstories you all were wondering about. Ariella and Amina are in fact sisters as you have learned, and Ariella's personality stems from her frustration, and Hendrix and Magnus were in a brotherhood before this time. More will be revealed about them later on, but hope this leaves you wondering more about them!**

 **Now for Riaan and Armagedoid, we just have a couple more legs to go until Armagedoid finally makes his choice. He knows Riaan isn't lying, but there's so much to process.**

 **And now, we finally reach Jase's character arc, the last of the Homecoming Arc. But before that, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to stop here for a short time now, guys. That was 3 chapters in a row now, so I'm jumping back to** _ **The Contender's Ascent**_ **and doing 3 chapters there. So maybe in about a month at most. So, until then, thanks for your support!**


	25. Wings of a Fallen Soldier

The nighttime sky was glistening with twinkling stars, each one reminiscent of another life out there. Of the many twinkling stars out there, one shined the brightest, and it ascended in a comet across the horizon.

Little did anybody know, this "star" was an aircraft that sailed at incredulous speeds. It blended in with the sky so well that it looked like an actual star.

Onboard, many were still in shock, with Luke finally uttering the first words spoken within the hour. "J-Jase…"

In the front seat in the cockpit, Jase was manually operating the controls through a handle. He had an intercom over his head as he picked up on Luke's mumbled tone. "I trust that you had a fun time without me around. My apologies for not getting you all sooner."

Shawn chuckled. "Honestly, you're the one who surprised us."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! We were just going about by helicopters and planes when we came to Wardington. Man, those first-class seats really hit the spot on my back." Maggie cheerfully noted. She couldn't help but snicker at the memory. It was like luxury at its finest. The kind she was never spoiled of.

Esther nodded. "By the way, Colonel, I'm curious…"

"About how I knew when you'd all come together I suppose?"

The others went silent at this. They all looked at each other before Esther looked back. "Why, yes…"

Jase was the one snickering now. "Well, to be completely honest…I never expected you all to have come together in the first place. All honesty, you surprised me."

Maggie held her hand to her mouth and gasped. "My word! Jase? Surprised? I never would've thought those two things could be said in the same sentence!"

"Yeah, the guy's like a blank board." Shuji laughed.

"So then you waited until enough of us were gathered, is what you're saying. Right?" Shawn questioned the Colonel, not wanting to digress from the topic.

"So to say…I hacked your Bakumeters to fix up your precise locations. It's been that way for quite some time. I just found the search to be a hassle if it came to that."

Luke's eyes widened. "Wait, so then that means…"

Maggie again gasped. "You were spying on us?!" A shiver went down the pre-teen's spine. She hugged her body. "I feel so violated."

A large bead of sweat ran down Shawn's face. "Hehe…he…Jase, did you really…?"

Jase smirked as he continued his path. "Why whatever gave you that idea, Shawn? I assure you, I'd rather not sully my hands the way you or Luke possibly could." He teased.

Luke's momentary relief was washed away when he picked up on Jase's innuendo. "W-wait! What's that mean?!" He looked at Esther in question. He saw her having a modest embarrassment across her face as the strap was tight over her abominable bust. It made Luke raise a brow before he realized the implication. "U-Uh…" He sheepishly looked away, luckily before Esther turned towards him in question.

"So then you _were_ spying on us!" Maggie accused.

"I never said such thing." Jase teased. "Although, considering what we've been through, nobody has considered letting us off easy. We had our guards down more than a few times, less you've forgotten."

Shuji crossed his arms. "Trust me, it's hard _not_ to forget."

Getting over her strap-related discomfort, Esther faced the Colonel's leather seat. "Colonel, if it's alright, why did you wait now to come pick us up?"

Jase was silent for a little while before he spoke. "It was not my intention to have kept you see, I was given immediate orders from the Commandant Marshall herself. I was to be placed under watch and surveillance after my abrupt leave of my station. Each day was compiled of different questions." He meekly chuckled. "Why, the looks on their faces were rather priceless…but they had every intention of knowing what happened."

"A probation watch?" Luke surmised. "You mean lock and key? Where?"

He raised his head. "Look forward. We're approaching now."

"Oh! Lemme see, lemme see!" Maggie turned in her seat to peek over the Colonel's chair. Her little head perked over the small hill and stared out to the sky as daybreak was shimmering early rays on a massive compound that made her huge eyes widen. "Ooohhh…" she and Jelldon both awed.

Everyone remained quiet as each one looked through the opening of the cockpit. They all tried to get up, but the belts kept them fastened. But even Shuji was at a loss for words. They all stared wide-eyed as they closed in on a tremendous stretch of land close to an isle along the pacific. It was all a neatly made base with a tremendous stretch of runways for jets to leave and import. Bakugan were flying and maneuvering around everywhere, given instruction on where to load materials and other down below lined up in attention. It looked like military grounds one might put it.

"Wooaah…Jase…" Luke was at a loss for what he had to say. Even Esther was caught off guard.

"Is…is this…?"

Jase nodded. "Try to contain your excitement until the ride is over, children. Welcome, to the B.I.F's main HQ." He slowly maneuvered their jet down to where they could get a land in. As he slowed down, two Ventus Ziperator locked on both sides, guiding the aircraft towards the cleared runway where it arched to a neat painted hexagon where the airship slowly halted. It spread its wheels beneath and lowered the power for several minutes until it finally came to a halt. Upon the aircraft's end, the hatch to the door lowered, enabling Luke and the others to walk out. Almost immediately, they were taken back by the rows of cadets lined up in voluntary salute with their Bakugan partners behind them.

Shuji was taken back, humbled even. "W-whoa…"

Maggie beamed with pride. "Hehehehe! Now _this_ is what I call a welcome wagon!"

"All this this just for us?" Jelldon meekly questioned. "Heh…hehe…I don't know what to say."

Jase began proceeding. "At ease, everyone." The soldiers around him stopped saluting. "Now then, if you could all follow me. There's someone who would like to meet you in person herself."

"There is?" Luke showed genuine shock over this. He looked back at Shawn, who had a raised brow of his own. Choosing to keep his guard, Luke then looked at Abis Omega briefly before resuming their walk.

As they all followed them down the cleared path heading towards the base, Jase had eyes and ears up front. He remained quiet. They all made way down the long stretch to a branch of the building's entrance. As the doors slid shut behind them, they all marveled at the insides of the branch as well. The B.I.F had many people on top-of-the-line computers, with more than enough people to type in various information gathered around the world.

' _Geez, now I know what Jase meant when he said to contain ourselves.'_ Shawn noted. _'This place has it all.'_ He and the others walked through another door eventually, coming to a metal detector. Maggie, Shuji, Luke, and Esther followed through just fine, but when Shawn went through, the buzzer went off. "Huh?"

"Sorry, sir." The patrol man said to the side. "I am afraid that only authorized personnel are allowed to hold weapons." He slid a cubby box over towards Shawn from over his desk. "Your metal material must be placed here until further notice."

Shawn rubbed the back of his head, sighing. "Man, you guys sure run on a tight regiment."

Jase smirked. "Why how flattering, Shawn."

Shawn groaned and relinquished his fencer to the security. The cubby box was placed in the room and Shawn walked through the metal detector. This time, nothing went off. "Good grief." He sighed in relief.

Jase was next to walk through, however, much like Shawn, the metal detector went off. But rather than stop, he frowned and continued his course. The security guard looked back at Jase to see him off, but otherwise did little of it. The others looked unnerved by this and Luke looked as Jase passed him. "Jase, the metal detector…"

"It's fine." He said. "Shall we proceed?"

They all gave each other awkward glances again, but they didn't have time to worry as Jase lead the way. He and the others took a few turns until they made it to what looked like an elevator. Jase walked in first, and they all followed. The ride down for them was admittedly quiet until they all reached the bottom. There, once the doors slid open, they saw even more soldiers taking routes.

"W-woah…look at all these people…" Luke marveled.

"The B.I.F was able to draft in this many people." Esther figured. "I knew this was a growing military branch…but to have this many…"

Jase snickered. "Well of course. This is where people from across our whole world congregate. Now come, her chamber on on this level unless I am mistaken." He went and lead them to a red door with a golden insignia on it. He stood in front of it and remained calm. "Jase Mercury. Permission to enter."

There was a silence that fell until the other side of the door offered a reply. "Enter."

The door opened, revealing Jase and company on one end. The room's bright lighting shimmered off his glasses as he prodded them. "Commandant Marshall, I have returned, with the company that you've been told of."

Before Jase and company was a woman who was in her late 30's, if not early 40's. She had the standard soldier uniform require, although she had a loose edge commodity around her. Her hair flowed down her back, and her blouse was showing beneath. She also adorned a tight skirt. She had blue eyes with equally long blue hair, which shockingly equally blue gloves. She looked up at Jase and company as they entered. "Hm? Jase, I expected you to be back around this time." She said. "I trust your venture went well?"

Jase nodded. "I sent the report as I was on my way. No complaints."

A smug smirk crossed another person's face. "You sure took your time, Jase Mercury." A not-so-casual tone said.

"Ah, Commander Adam." Jase grinned. "I see you're here as well. Enjoying the promotion I take it?"

In front of Jase and company, the man presented was in a black soldier's uniform. He had the black pants, suite and everything to go along with it. He had dark eyes with short dark hair with sleek bangs going up and over his head. He didn't look too enthused as Jase greeted him so casually. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak so freelance to me, Colonel." He enforced.

Jase straightened up. "I'll keep that in mind. At any rate, these are the ones you've requested. Marshall Michelle."

Michelle took note of the group before her and gave scrutinizing stares. "…I see. So you're the five others that Jase mentioned." She went back to her laptop in front of her and pulled up digital files that showed all their ID. "Luke Drake Revolutia. Esther Conland. Shawn Just. Maggie Deering. And Shuji Ito. I see…" She stood up from her desk and faced them all formally. "Welcome to the B.I.F."

"Uh…thanks, I guess." Luke muttered.

Commander Adam's face scrunched up. "Excuse me. You're supposed to say 'Thank you very much, ma'am.'." he emphasized rudely.

Luke looked shocked. "Woah! O-okay…uh, thank you very much, ma'am." He corrected.

Michelle looked unfazed. "Now then, I suppose you're all wondering why I asked Colonel Jase specifically to bring you here, am I right?" She looked towards Jase, who stood in the back with arms behind his back.

Shuji raised a brow. "Heh? Wait, why _did_ you anyway?" Shuji looked back at Jase for answers.

A fist banged against a desk, startling Shuji. "It's _Colonel_ Jase." He sniped. _'Do these kids not have any manners at all?'_

"It's because we want to be sure and confirm what he saw was in fact truth." She stated. "As you know, facts can only go so far. We want to question each and every one of you exactly what you saw. If that's well with you?"

Luke looked at Abis Omega questionably and glanced back at them all. "Uh…I guess. But what's this got to do with-!"

Another fist banged against the same desk. "Sir, I'm afraid you're going to have to ask for permission to question." Adam sniped. "You speak only when you are allowed to speak, is that clear?"

Luke's brow furrowed with the abrasive attitude he was given. Saying he was offended would be a mild stretch. "Yes, sir." He grunted. And even after the Commander wasn't too pleased. But before that got out of hand, Jase stepped in.

"If I may? I think that it would be best if we all simmer down. No need to get a panic going."

"Jase…" Luke muttered.

The Colonel turned towards the Marshall. "Marshall, if it's alright with you, would it be best if we take them to the chambers for the time being?"

Michelle nodded. "Yes, Colonel. But please, we'd like to question Mr. Revolutia first."

"…I understand. Come everyone." Jase turned to guide the people out. They turned and went along, although in Luke's case, he looked back at them and saw the door slide shut. The Aquos battler and his Bakugan were more or less at dismay with the tension in the air now beginning to rise between them and the superiors in the room.

Once the air somewhat settled, Adam gave a glare. "Young man, sit."

Luke walked over, sitting in a regular leather chair as Michelle had her fingers folded. "Now then, I suppose you are wondering why I came to you first, right, Mr. Revolutia?"

"I…guess so…" Adama gave him a glare. "Er, ma'am!" he chirped.

Michelle had a hand up. "It's fine. But now I must ask you…based on the reports that Jase was to write up, we've learned of this new planet and its finite resources. It's called, Interacia, is this true?"

Luke nodded. "Right, ma'am"

"…I see. And is it also true that they also copy certain DNA strands of organisms and mold it into one?"

Luke looked down, struggling for a bit until he remembered. "Yes, ma'am."

"I see…and, does this look familiar?" She turned the laptop screen towards Luke. What he saw made his eyes widen with Abis Omega.

They saw on the screen, an overhead view of everything collapsing. It all went to sunder onscreen with Devil Miasma erupting and the ground sinking. All the people wailing to death below made them both feel shreds of angst inside as they knew what Jase had recorded. It left Luke guilty. It pained him so much that he looked down in shame until the visual ended.

"Mr. Revolutia." Michelle finished. "I'm going to ask you this once…was it true that you are accountable for this incident on that very planet?"

Luke was quiet for a moment, but he knew he couldn't deny it forever, He lowered his head somberly, showing a pained expression as his fists balled. "…it was me." He admitted.

Commander Adam glared harder. "So then _you_ were responsible for accounts of a multitude of deaths on that planet, as well as Bakugan?"

Luke still looked down, nodding. "Yes…it was all my fault."

Adam crossed his arms. "Marshall Michelle, what do you think of all this? We've already questioned the prisoner, so what now?"

Michelle folded her fingers and looked down at her desk. "There's still only so much that Colonel Jase told us…I'm afraid we'll have to question further." She looked at Luke once more. "Young man, I know this may be painful, but can you describe anymore of what you've witnessed?"

"Okay…"

* * *

It was a long wait, but everyone outside the room sat in chairs like anyone else would. Maggie kicked her legs up continuously out of boredom until finally the doors to the room slid open, revealing Luke.

Esther immediately stood up. "Luke?"

"Sorry, guys." He apologized. "I didn't mean to take that long…"

Shuji folded his arms. "Hmph. Well, at least I didn't get a headache out of boredom this time." He muttered.

Jase faced the Commander as he looked at him accusingly. The Ventus person remained silent while the Commander faced the group. "Alright. Maggie Deering, can you come in?"

Maggie shot up from her seat. "Okay!" she skipped on over. "Hope you guys got snacks~!" she chimed as she passed Adam. The door shut behind her, leaving Luke with the group again.

Shawn turned towards Luke. "So, Luke, what took so long? Why all the questions?" He noticed the pained faced Luke had as he looked down at his knees. It made him frown. "Luke?"

"They asked about Thermosphere."

There was a distilled silence in the room as everyone stared at Luke. Shuji's brow furrowed as he looked down with Fly Beetle, and Shawn and Esther offered little to say for Luke's pain.

"Turns out Jase even had to spill about everything he saw. They even asked us about these forbidden cards they used." Luke turned towards Jase. "Jase…"

The soldier had arms behind his back as he offered not even a glance.

"Something's wrong in the air around here." Atchibee said.

"Yes, I feel it, too." Esther looked at Jase. "Colonel…is everything alright?"

Jase glanced at them. His gaze was the same as it always was…not easy to read. "It's fine. But the B.I.F runs on strict codes and regulations. It's taking weeks to sort out my findings."

"And…?" Shawn added.

"Well, to be honest, it's left a lot of matters…how should I out this? Complicated."

The others weren't entitled to what to say. They all looked unsounds.

* * *

After an hour of questioning everyone back and forth, they were all sitting in the waiting room to inquire about what will happen. Once the doors finally slid open, the Commander walked up with hands behind his back. He looked at them all with an authoritative pressure.

"Commander?" Shawn gasped.

He glared at everyone in a panel. He looked from one end to the other, until he finally shot a glance at Jase next. The two locked eyes for a moment before he looked back into the room, seeing the Marshall typing information into her computer. Until finally, he swiped his arm.

"By orders of the Marshall, we've come to a decision! Luke Drake Revolutia, you and your friends are to be detained within our care until further notice! You and your Bakugan!"

"W-what?!" Luke gasped, but he and his friends suddenly found themselves surrounded by soldiers called to escort them.

"Wait a minute! What the heck are you doing?!" Shawn found himself handcuffed behind as he tried kicking away. "Let go of me!"

Esther gasped as she was abruptly put into handcuffs. She and Shuji were found trapped easily, and with shock on his side, Luke found it impossible to act before cuffed surrounded his wrists.

"Nooo~! Jelldon!" Maggie cried out as Jelldon was taken from her.

"MAGGIE~!" the Pyrus jellyfish wailed as soldiers detained him and the other Bakugan.

"Hey, what are you-?!" Abis went muffled as a soldier clutched him. He was detained with the other Bakugan forced into one small container that a soldier withheld.

"Hey! Stop that!" Luke shouted. "Jase, what the heck is going on here?!" he got no reply. "Jase!"

Jase was rendered silent as the Commander spoke up instead. "No resistance. Sorry about this, but we're going to need you here for a bit to better understand the situation." He smirked smugly at Jase. "Isn't that right, Colonel?" Again, Jase offered nothing to say. "Give the word." He ordered.

"Jase!" Shuji struggled as he was kicking.

Room lighting reflected over his glasses as he frowned. The Colonel had a straight face as he glared ahead with zero remorse shown. "Men…take them away."

Horror filled their eyes. "Jase…" Luke gasped. He suddenly started kicking ferociously as soldiers dragged him and the others off to custody. "JASE!"

Adam hummed as he cocked a brow at Jase. "Hmm, I wonder how hard it was for you to do that?" he didn't care. Jase could see that. He was just glorifying over him because of his new position. Jase offered no response as he had no emotion on his face as the Commander walked away.

* * *

Luke was shoved into a cell last. He stumbled back until Shawn caught him. He grunted as the cell doors abruptly shut, with the digital key card configuring the lock.

"You bastards!" Shawn grunted. The soldiers ignored him and walked off.

Recovered, Luke stammered back to the front and gripped the large bars. His teeth gritted as he stared back at the soldiers present and walking away. At the entrance to the room, he could see Jase keeping the doors open as another soldier saluted to him while talking. "Jase…"

After the soldier departed, Jase shot one more look at the cell door and those contained inside. Without a word, he turned and shut the door. He walked off, leaving Luke to visibly slump down to his knees.

"Why…?"

"Luke…" Esther knelt for Luke, comforting him over his pity.

"GNGH!" Shuji rammed his fist into the cell door, making the whole thing shudder in his anger. "That eyeglass wearing cheapskate…the next time I see him, I'm gonna…"

Maggie huddled on the floor, cradling back and forth in a shiver. "I'm too young and pretty for prison life!" she whimpered comically. "There's no telling what they do to cuties like me! Will I…will I grow beard here?!" The image of her older with a beard and moustache was a visual image that mentally broke her. The little girl comically squealed while all white like a ghost before she zipped to the bars, shaking them desperately out of everyone. "Guards! Somebody let me out! I don't want facial hair or tattoos! Mommy~!"

The others stared wide-eyed in confusion over her, but not much could be done about that.

"Maggie…I think you're just exaggerating." Esther nervously said.

"Tch, don't jinx it yet. You might spoil it for all of us."

The added voice caught everyone by surprise. They all stopped their ire and panic and looked around the cell.

"Wait, who said that?" Esther questioned as she looked everywhere.

"Over here, morons." The same voice sniped.

Many went wide-eyed at the voice, but for some like Shuji, the voice made his ears rattle like a cage. "That voice…" he slowly looked at one of the lower bunks, his eyes locked on a figure in the shadows that was staring at them.

The figure glared daggers at them as he locked eyes with Shuji especially. The others had no less shock than Shuji had when they saw the one person they haven't recognized. The only Interacian. Keegan.

"No way…" Shuji gasped.

Keegan's glare hardened. "I see you're doing well, tubby."

* * *

Sparks churned as a held axe was being molded and sharpened. Zion had goggles on so as to protect his eyes. Once the blade was sharpened enough, he pulled his foot off the rudder and tapped the very tip of the axe. It was definitely sharp. To test it, he wasted no time in tossing it to the other side of the room, cleaving a practice dummy's head right in two.

The axe continued into the wall, impaling the sleek metal like it was pumpkin. Cyrus entered from an opening just meters away. He remained stoic as he approached Zion.

"Cyrus." Zion nodded.

Cyrus approached him, looking calm. "Zion. I trust everything is in order."

"Of course. Everything is on schedule as Lord Riaan desired. We have nothing to worry about."

Cyrus turned away. He looked over at the many obstructions that were either pierced or otherwise dealt with by Zion's hobby. He could see refined metal cleaving through the toughest dummies. To make matters more interesting, he noticed that the cellular dummies didn't regenerate. "You've been improving on your blacksmithing, have you not?"

Zion spun the renewed blade in his wrist. "Yes. It's my way of passing the time. Now then, did you come to me for a reason?"

Cyrus snickered. "Relax. No need to be so serious. I came to ask of the detaining of Rogue Zero."

Zion sat the blade down on a heatproof table, along where others were aligned base on size. "That Xander…" he growled. "A glutton for punishment he is. That boy is as stubborn as this palace."

"I see…and how exactly are you fairing in punishing him?"

Zion looked back, picking up another blade. He glared harshly. He walked on over towards a dummy, where he placed the blade in one of its hands. On his back, he pulled out another axe, and in one harsh grunt, cleaved the whole top half off…including the arms. The sundered backwards, and it wasn't regenerating.

Cyrus knew the implication. He could see why Xander wears that upper body armor. Like Killian. Though he chose to move on from the matter.

Zion looked back, facing him discerningly. "And what is the leader of Rogue Zero has been punished with?"

Cyrus grinned. "Exactly what he asked for, quite specifically." He could still recall the snarls he got from the other side of the chambers that Maximus was in. He could hear the chains clanging and Maximus snarling like a caged animal he was. "For two days straight. The boy's got a lot of stubbornness as your subordinate."

Zion looked away. "I believe beating the sense in them will entitle them to their place."

"And Xander is fairing how well do you believe?" Cyrus countered. "The key to dominance…is know your own fears." He turned away, his cape swishing. "If you know fear, then it will haunt you, and you will never surpass who you are. As to where if you not know it…"

"…then you are a dead man." Zion finished.

A dark glare glistened in Cyrus' eyes. "And everyone fears death." With that, he walked closer towards the exit. "Milord should be well within a few days. Do as you see fit until then."

Zion nodded. "Understood." He watched Cyrus retreat into darkness again. The armored fighter turned towards his post and he picked up another weapon. He put his foot on the rudder and commenced with sharpening another tool.

* * *

In Marshall Michelle's quarters, the doors reopened. Jase presented himself with a frown and arms folded behind his back. He saw Commander Adam present like he didn't give a care. Jase ignored him.

"Colonel Jase, I trust all went well with them?" Michelle asked kindly.

He nodded. "Of course ma'am."

Commander Michelle smirked. "Are you sure? You look like you're about to cry." He feigned shock to add to the insult.

Jase didn't buy into it. "Really? My, that _would_ be unwell, wouldn't it, Commander? How very thoughtful of you."

His teasing disposition turned to a scowl. "Watch who you're talking to."

Michelle cleared her throat, adjusting herself to make herself the attention. "Now then, to why I brought you here. Colonel Jase. Am I to ask why is it that you haven't transferred those files over to Commander Adam? We've discussed this, didn't we?"

Jase prodded his glasses again. "Of course, ma'am. I was going to send the files to you within the hour's time."

Adam and Michelle exchanged looks before looking back at Jase. "About that…" Adam chimed in. "This is about those _other_ cards as well."

Jase's eyes narrowed. "'Other cards' you say?"

Michelle turned her laptop screen again to show images of the forbidden cards Rogue Zero used, and the energy signatures and data charts that were transferred over from Jase's Bakumeter some time ago. Even now, seeing the energy charts at high calibers was staggering.

"We've interrogated the Interacian of what he knew." Michelle said. "But unfortunately it seems he didn't know better. We were also hoping your colleagues were also aware of these forbidden cards these Interacians use, and how they are forged."

"How they are forged, huh?" he shrugged. "Apologies, ma'am, but even that eludes me."

Adam slammed his hands on his desk. "That isn't acceptable, soldier! What kind of excuse is that? If we're going to prepare for any possible invasion, how do you expect to win if you don't know the enemy? Are you sure you're not holding back something…Colonel?" Adam had a suspicious look on his face as he scrutinized Jase. It was an intimidating act many new cadet would feel offended by. But not by him.

Jase turned away. "I assure you, I have nothing to hide. Why, could I be anything more than an open book as I am now?" he chimed.

Commander Adam crossed his arms. "Then transfer them! Our research team's expecting to get to experimentation within next week's schedule!"

"Right away, sir." Jase walked out the door, leaving the Marshall and Commander by themselves once more.

"Commandant Marshall Michelle…you really think Jase has something to hide from us?"

The Marshall folded her fingers together and looked down at her desk. "…no, I can't see Jase lying on his own terms." She informed. "If he held anything of great value, it'd be on our responsibility, as well as his own. The B.I.F needs all the help we can use if what he saw really is coming to fruition."

Down the hall, Jase remained silent with a shadow over his face, glasses shimmering off ceiling lighting.

* * *

Luke and the others were in shock to say the least. They stared in disbelief as on the other side of the cell, Keegan was slouched up in his bunk, looking detested and revolted by them.

"Well I'll be damned." Shawn said. "Didn't think you'd be here. I'd thought you'd be somewhere else."

Maggie gasped as she pointed at him. "Hey! I know you! You're the jerk who Shuji beat in the semifinals!"

Keegan glared daggers at her. "Wow~, nothing gets past you, shorty." He said half-heartedly. "And I see tubby's brought his other friends. What, you gonna celebrate over something?"

Shuji's brow furrowed. He growled at his behavioral expense. "Looks like someone slept on the wrong bunk last night." He sniped back.

"Hmph, so what are you guys in for? Robbing a bank? Taxes?" Keegan sniped amusingly. "Or maybe…killing everyone in one freaking city perhaps?" Once again, another brutal blow made Luke lowered his head. Esther looked at him worriedly, and Shawn gave Keegan a warning glare. "Hey, don't look at me like that, I'm just speaking a fact is all. It's not my fault your friend went and did something as stupid as detonate a core. And people call _me_ an asshole. You're a freaking monster!"

Luke's showed visible pain as he looked away. "I know…and I know saying sorry won't bring them back."

Keegan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, not like I'm looking for apologies myself. Not gonna get any of that around here anyways."

"What's that mean?" Maggie questioned.

"Well ever since we came to this stinkin world, it's been nothing but a freaking disaster. First that guy and I are found, and the next thing I know I'm here. Day after day, it's DNA test after DNA test. Question after question. All because that moron went and said everything to that dipshit of a Commander and that hussie!" Keegan fumed into so much anger that he simmered to a grieving sigh. "…and the food here sucks. The list goes on…but I really hate how they wanna know so~ much about something that's none of their business. Don't they know ignorance is bliss?"

Shuji and the others frowned at Keegan's expense. They didn't think too much that it would hamper the Interacian to be treated like a prisoner. But in a sense, Luke and the others knew how he felt. Maybe if they didn't interfere, then perhaps maybe they'd all still be on their daily lives, and maybe things wouldn't be spiraling out of control. But that possibility was not the case. All they could do was pity Keegan and their own dilemma.

They all looked at each other before Shawn nudge Shuji's elbow. "Ow!" He shot a look at him and Shawn nudged towards Keegan. "What?"

"C'mon, you and him know each other best."

"You stupid? He hates me. I kicked his ass."

"Well it's not like he can do anything in here, right? Might as well."

To his chagrin, Shuji pouted and groaned. Shawn did have a point, so he sat on the opposite bunk and slumped over. He glared at Keegan as he glanced from the corner of his eyes. "So…" Shuji cleared his throat. "What kind of questions did they ask you?"

Keegan squinted. "Why do you care? Not like you can do anything about it."

"Just answer or I'll knock it right out of ya." Shuji growled.

Keegan scoffed. "…well, let's see…first they asked about my Bakugan. When they found out it was part of Interacia as well, they immediately took it and confiscated for DNA tests and such. Seriously, touchy on know-it-alls around here? What else? Some things about where I lived, lifestyle, how I brawled, yadayadayada…what I ate, now that was something strange. That Commander wanted to freaking dissect me!"

Shawn put a hand to his chin. "Huh, that's strange. Thought that'd be something Jase would be into."

Maggie chuckled. "Oh I can see it."

"So then, what is it with this Commander?" Esther inquired. "Commander Adam, right?"

Keegan eyerolled. "That asshole? Beats me. I just heard some things while I was in here. Apparently while that Colonel was away for like two weeks, someone had to fill in. And it just so happens they had a certain someone who I just realized is the biggest pushover in the world be the Lieutenant and step in to fill the duties."

"So then he was a Lieutenant before Jase's disappearance…" Esther looked down in suspicion. "That explains a few things."

"Like his ego for one thing." Shuji sniped. "That guy made me wanna punch him!"

"Well I'll be damned, seems I'm not the only one then!" Keegan yelled unceremoniously. "Well hey, if there's a line, just for you tubby, I'll let you cut." He teased.

Shuji scoffed as he cracked his knuckles. "Well right _now_ , I got beef for a certain _friend_ who put us here in the first place."

"Hmph, well some friend he is. Locking you up like caged animals. Welcome to the club."

"Now watch your mouth! Don't say anything like that about Jase!" Maggie snapped. "He…has his reasons I'm sure." She didn't sound so sure, and that's what she realized.

Keegan shrugged. "Suit yourself, but I don't see a point." He lowered his head somberly. "Lost my home, I lost my Bakugan, my fame, everything to you guys…honestly why bother?" He slumped in his bunk, resigning to look up t the top bunk with distaste. "To top it all off, I learned Interacians are just replicated DNA…to think I actually born from monsters. How disgusting…"

"Keegan…" Shawn muttered.

"…he's right." To everyone's surprise, they all turned towards Luke. "I guess we really are to blame for part of this, huh?"

"Luke." Esther gasped.

"I mean, just look at this place. Look at Keegan. We saved his life, and even he doesn't deserve to be here. And here we're learning about these jerks who are just making excuses to defend themselves for something even we're not ready for…how sad."

Shawn folded his arms. "Don't go making us pity you, either. Anymore and I might have to kick ya."

"I'm sorry, guess I'm…just trying to sympathize is all." Luke chuckled. "Guess I'm not that good yet." He stood up and readied himself. "But I can't shirk. We have to still try. I'm gonna find Jase."

"Hmph! Good luck with that." Keegan teased. "There's no way you're getting out of here, not with this level of security."

Luke looked around him. Up above, he saw an air vent. Immediately he had an idea. "Shawn, the old pillow fake out?"

Shawn smirked. "Luke, are you going naughty again?" he teased.

"What's going on?" Esther questioned.

Luke ignored her and faced Shuji. "Shuji, you think I can borrow your shoulder? Maggie and Esther, can you look out?" He smirked. "I'm gonna find Jase, and we're gonna settle this once and for all."

* * *

"You can't keep me in here! I know my rights!" Jelldon shrieked inside a small hamster cage with thin metal wiring. He and the other Bakugan were in another part of the facility with other Bakugan handed in from all over, some of which were acting inappropriately and had to be detained. Jelldon slumped down. "…uh, anybody know the rights here?" he asked the other Bakugan.

"Sorry, Jelldon. I'm afraid you're on your own with that one." Atchibee apologized.

"Oh~…" the jellyfish groaned comically. "Maggie…"

Verias looked disgruntled by the behavior they were treated with. "What's going on here? Did we do something wrong?"

Atchibee sighed. "Well, no…the B.I.F does have to enforce moral standards if they want to make a moral example."

"Hmph! Example of scumbags is more like it." Fly Beetle mused.

"That's putting it mildly." Verias spoke. "Still, why did they do all that? It's not like we're that much of a danger…are we?"

Atchibee looked down. "Well, when you think about it, we have confidential information. We know that our worlds are ending. Imagine if we told everyone."

"Yeah, she's got us there." Abis Omega said. "We didn't believe it until we saw it. If I heard it from myself back then, I'd think I would call myself insane to believe that."

In the corner of the cage, a silhouette was seen waddling out. "My friends…"

Jelldon jumped. "WAH! Who's there?!"

A Bakugan waddled out of the shadows, looking at them all with his ball form open and wings ever so large. To everyone's shock, it was an old friend of theirs as well. The Ventus Bakugan raised his head. "At ease, everyone…it's just me."

Abis gasped. "Is that…Atmos?!"

"Huh?" Fly Beetle closed. "Well I'll be, Atmos. Fancy you here!"

"Hello to you too, Fly Beetle. All of you." Atmos greeted. "I see you're all doing well."

"I could say the same." Verias said. "But…hold on, why are you here?"

"Yeah, aren't you with Jase?" Jelldon questioned. But suddenly he realized something. When he thought back to it, he noticed Atmos was not present the whole time. "Wait, were you…?"

Atmos lowered his head. "You would think. Sorry for worrying you. I'm afraid I'm here the same reason as you."

"Are you serious?" Atchibee gasped. "They'd go as far as ensure a commanding officer's Bakugan to secure reason?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well this is messed up." Fly Beetle noted. "Your partner say anything about this?"

Atmos turned away, he looked away in dismay. "I'm afraid…not." The others looked at him in shock. "To be honest, the one to put me in here…was Jase himself."

"What?" Abis gasped.

"We both agreed this was for the best for the time being." Atmos looked away. "Although, for the past two weeks, I have to admit, it's rather…distant."

"B-but doesn't he come to free you or say hi?" Jelldon nervously asked. "I mean you have to get fresh air, right?"

"Jelldon…aren't you understanding yet? Jase is going by his orders to do as he's told. He was just doing his job to put me here…can I fault him for that?"

"…Atmos…" Jelldon was caught surprised by this. He could see by Atmos' manner that he was calm, but underlying that calm he can sense a lot of unnerved need to soar. Caged birds nee to be set free.

"…my apologies, Jelldon. I didn't mean to sound offended at all." He faced the other Bakugan. "But, when you stop to think about it, are we any different? Bakugan. Humans. We all take orders, don't we? I of all Bakugan know Jase well enough that what he's doing is for the B.I.F. He's a soldier carrying out duty for the world. So I must follow an example, and not go against his trust. Would you go against Maggie?"

"Well…no, but…"

"I understand how you feel." Atmos again turned away. "To be honest, as a Bakugan, I feel I should be obligated to act or do whatever it is I can to find…my instincts call for it." He looked up at the caged ceiling top. "However, I can only go so far without a partner. There's no one to guide me or to lean on."

"Atmos…" Everyone there could feel the unsound tension in the air. In a sense, they knew what Atmos was talking about. He never would've gotten this far without Jase finding him, and he mist certainly wouldn't know how to act without him. It wasn't to say he had his own say in the matter. He just knew how to act to superiors like those above Jase.

"…this is ridiculous." Abis coldly muttered.

"Abis Omega?" Atchibee inquired. "What's wrong?"

"I knew you were sufficient Atmos, but I also pegged you to be a falcon, not a chicken. I'm with Luke on this on. Sorry, Atmos…" he turned away. "But I'm not sitting around to let _other_ assholes tell me how to live when we got so much time left. Besides, there's only one asshole I'm siding with, and I can sure as hell guess what he's doing right now."

Verias nodded at this. "Yeah, and I know Shawn's doing the same…so what do you think?"

Atchibee looked at the bars around them. They were all small wired squares that made it impossible to fit through, at least from the way it looked. Once she made a realization she turned towards Abis. "Abis Omega, do you think you can fit through there in open ball form?"

Abis Omega looked admittedly surprised. "Huh? Well, I can try at least…" he shifted in front of everyone and they turned to see Abis in open ball form. His arched body maneuvered through the square with ease. "Okay, now I just turn along the side…" He turned towards the side as his fin arch grazed the rough wire. It made him grunt. "And, now, I guess I jut try and…" He made his hooked one tail arch get hooked, but otherwise he was grunting and powering through. The bottom half was a tight squeeze, but Verias jumped and shoved the last bit of him out.

"WooaaAAAH!" Abis Omega closed his ball form as he fell, plopping on the ground painfully. "Oof! Ahhh…geez."

The Bakugan huddled around the cage's front, seeing Abis looking up at them. "You good down there?" Fly Beetle called out.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks!" Abis replied. He looked at Atmos specifically. The two locked eyes for a moment before it became apparent that Atmos realized the intentional stare.

Immediately Atmos lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Abis Omega, but what we're doing is-!" He was suddenly rammed from the side by Fly Beetle's horn. Even in ball form, the horns and tusks backed some power that shoved Atmos in an angle narrowly through the wired cage's small squares. He was just stuck narrowly along the left-hand side with his toes flailing.

Jelldon waddled up and lifted a single tendril. "Say hi to Jase and Maggie for me."

"What?! No! Jelldon! Don't you dare-!" But it was too late. Jelldon shoved Atmos out of the cage and fell to the ground with a yelp o his own. Abis Omega shifted away as Atmos plopped on the ground, groaning in distress. "Gnnngh…" Once up, Atmos realized what happened and looked back at Atchibee and the others. "Why you insolent little…"

Abis Omega began to floated away, but he turned around towards Atmos. "Well, you're out now. You want to go find Jase and the others or what?"

Atmos looked disgruntled at this. "Well…suppose since I'm here now, I guess…" he led the way, floating meekly. "But careful. There's guards everywhere. Let's try and talk about this with the others…if we can find them of course."

"Right." Abis followed Atmos pass a corner and began to dawdle on someone. _'Luke…'_

* * *

Constant shifting ran through shiny silver trim throughout the maze. The ventilation system was surprisingly easy to navigate through thanks to its wide spacing and many reaches. What made it easier for Luke to get through was how silent he was. He crawled through the massive vent with little to no obstruction.

' _Looks like those years of sneaking around the manner finally paid off. I doubt they realize that I'm gone by now.'_ Luke thought. Though he didn't want to jinx himself of his luck. He knew karma wasn't one to favor him. _'…snap. I didn't think this through. I can't even tell where I'm going now. Is this even the right way?'_

He kept crawling through the space to be sure of himself. If he was fortunate, he could enter an empty room and find a map or something. But he knew he had to be frank about it. He passed room after room, with soldiers or people having miscellaneous activities done that he tried to ignore, until finally he saw an empty room with purple carpeting.

' _Okay, I'll make it quick!'_ He silently removed the ventilation seal that kept him from falling in. He dropped down into a crouch and looked around once more, confirming that he was alone. He got back up and looked over at the desk. _'They should have a map of sorts in digital, right? Crap, I really didn't think this through, did I? Shawn could've done this part no problem…'_ He wandered out of his thought when he picked up on something on the other side of the glass door. He saw two small figments float close to the ground. "Is that…?"

"This is his office, if I remember correctly." Atmos said.

"And it looks like the door's unlock…" Abis Omega went and floated upwards. He came down with whatever might he could muster up in making the door handle moved down. Thankfully it was enough to make it creek enough for Atmos and Abis Omega to sneak through.

Once they waddled inside, they noticed that instead of what they were looking for, they down something else. And it got them noticed.

"Abis…Atmos…?" Luke gasped.

"Luke." Atmos responded with genuine surprise.

Abis Omega sneered. "See? What did I tell ya? Can't keep us out of trouble."

"What are you guys doing here?" Luke asked in a hushed tone. Atmos and Abis Omega floated up to him to get a better visual.

Eye-level, Atmos turned towards him. "I was about to ask you the same thing. Did you perhaps…?"

Luke looked sheepishly away. "Yeah, maybe. Don't tell anyone though. I'm just trying to find Jase."

"Well I'll be damned. Looks like we had the same thing in mind." Abis Omega figured. "Hey, Atmos, didn't you say this was his office?"

Luke went wide-eyed with a shocked expression. "What?"

"Yes, I do believe this is." The falcon answered. "But it appears he's not back as of yet."

Luke looked around his surroundings, realizing that he found Jase's quarters. "So this is…Jase's room?" When he looked around, he saw just how basic it was in comparison to what he expected. He thought he'd find something like commodities or maybe a few frames here and there. But no. In fact, there wasn't anything but what a minimalist would need. No pictures of anybody. No memorials. Just a whole case of what looked like military records and a few science textbooks, confirming his self-taught knowledge. A bead of sweat ran down his face. _'Gee, Jase really is boring…'_

"Suppose we should wait for him then?" Atmos suggested.

Luke furrowed his brow. "…no, there's no time. We all decided we'd find out what's going on." He looked towards his computer. "Sorry Jase." He slipped into his desk and sat on the chair. He noticed that Jase had left his computer unlocked and saw a standard background on his computer. _'Geez, even the background is gray. What's with the lack of style with this guy?'_

"Well, able to do anything?" Abis questioned.

Luke clicked around, but his brow furrowed as he came across varied documents and reports Jase wrote up earlier. He continued browsing with a scowl. "…nothing I can see. Just documents and…hold on, I think I found something."

"What is it?"

"Hold on, let me see." Luke moved the mouse to click on a certain folder, which was titled 'Memoir'. Once the file opened, he and the others were immediately introduced to something shocking that made even Luke blink a few times. "Huh? Wait…"

The photo they saw wasn't about them or anybody. In fact, it looked like a small boy with shoulder-length hair with a straight face. He was in a gray uniform as his parents were well kempt and frowned at the camera in the garden-like background.

"What's this?" Luke's eyes narrowed upon looking at the boy in the picture. The longer he looked, the more time realization had to sink in. His eyes widened when he realized who it was. "…Jase."

"You mean this was Jase?" Abis Omega questioned.

"It has to be…I'd recognize that straight face anywhere." Luke uneasily snickered. "But…are all these…his childhood? Why would he keep a folder of it?"

Curious of reason, Luke scrolled over to the next one. He saw Jase the same age in front of a massive building. It looked to be a very dull boarding school in black and white. He clicked over to find that he sat alone at a table, with a textbook to keep him the only company. Then saw a number of awards for academic achievements he had in hand in front of a podium, but didn't smile. Luke could feel the dull and serious tone even when he wasn't in the framing. It almost made him sad. He continued scrolling over to see him earning science awards in a lab coat, and the next slide showed him shaking hands with a man who gave him a medal. Another showed him adorned in a formal military attire, showing he enlisted at 18. Luke clicked on, showing his attire changing quickly over time. A small break when he clicked to another memoir. Luke frowned sullenly at this one.

"Jase…"

The picture he felt sad for was what looked like a house that was lit up and combusted into oblivion. This was taken when he was still in the military. The next slide showed two gravestone side by side with the last name Mercury on both of them. Immediately Luke had an idea of what happened. He shook his head and tried resuming, seeing Jase looking with a straight face as he was seen in a military lab dissecting animals and operating under surgical means on them. He flipped to another, showing him having an office and a greater ranking than before, until finally he stood with the Marshall in front of the B.I.F, with a jealous Adam in the background.

And through it all, not once did Jase showed a smile.

Luke's disappointment arose. "Jase…I'm sorry…"

Abis Omega lowered his head, but he knew better than to shirk off. "…Luke, anything else?"

Realizing there wasn't a need to mull, Luke focused again. "Yeah, let me see…" He clicked on another folder, this time getting green modules and what looked like 3D images of cards with varied Bakugan signatures and faces. Each one demonstrated different signatures of energy; some low, some moderate, but this was what intrigued Luke as he was glued to the screen. "What's this…? He eyed the screen with scrutiny, seeing the familiar faces of Goblinball and New Vestroia Bakugan layered atop. Including their own.

"I trust you're finding what you're looking for."

With a gasp, Luke and the others whipped up. They saw Jase at the entrance, hands behind his back and frowning.

"Jase!" Luke gasped. "Uh, how long were you…"

"Long enough." He walked forward, giving them all an observant stare. "I must say, you surprise me Luke. I didn't think the problem child would go _this_ far for answers." He teased dryly. "And Atmos, you especially startled me."

Atmos lowered his head. "My apologies, Jase. Unfortunately _some_ of us are a little lenient for action." He added emphasis as he shot a glance at Abis, who grunted and sulked his head in shame.

"It's fine, no troubles." Jase said nonchalantly. He shot a look at Luke as he wavered from the computer. Jase looked at the screen and realized he got more than enough to know. He faced Luke and frowned. "I suppose since you came all this way that you're demanding an explanation."

Despite earlier wavering, Luke nodded. "Jase…"

The Ventus battler prodded his glasses once again as he turned away. "It's true that my life wasn't the most lavish nor the brightest. In all honesty, people always seemed to look down on me for negligence of socializing. I…wasn't taught to act as such."

Luke's brow furrowed. He and Abis Omega looked to one another and glanced back as he went on.

"To be frank, I paid no heed. I was enjoying learning for a little while, even if it did cost happiness. However, with nothing to lose either, I figured joining the military could further enhance my knowledge and knowing of how others worked. Such a life-worth experiment on my part I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry, for everything." Luke apologized. "But can you please tell me, what's with all this data? What's going on?"

The lighting beyond the glass door refracted off of Jase's glasses. He frowned as he went and shut the door. This left Luke shocked. The Ventus battler turned around and glared at him. "I suppose there's no point hiding it now…" he saw the determination on Luke's face and knew the answer. He chuckled. "Well, to be honest, the B.I.F is wanting to construct forbidden cards of their own."

Luke's eyes widened. "They…they do…?"

"Regrettably, yes. You see, even while on my journey, it was my job to keep details on anything Bakugan related to a full extent. Nothing was left out."

"So that's why we were brought here…"

"Correct. Also, with the information of Riaan and the forbidden cards as of B.I.F knowledge, the new Commander and Marshall intend on not letting this world go down without a fight. They intend to stop Riaan's plans by any means necessary…even at the cost of power."

Immediately Luke took offense. "But wait…doesn't that mean using cards like on Bakugan you guys have? Don't you know what those cards did to Rogue Zero?!"

"As I am aware…however, in circumflex, I'm afraid this all falls on my shoulders."

"Why's that?" Luke got an unnerved silence by Jase. He said nothing, and it was making him feel unsure of what he wanted to hear. "Jase…?"

It took a while before anything could be spilled. Atmos and Abis Omega were on high alert until the Colonel finally came out and said it.

"You see…it was _I_ who suggested it."

Luke and the others were mortified by this news. Luke stared in stone cold shock at the fault that was Jase. "You…did what?"

Jase prodded his glasses up. The silence he gave was a deep confirmation.

"Wait, so then you…?" Atmos was in shock of his own.

Jase faced the ceiling fan going around in circles over his head. "It was a project that I suggested once I was established into the B.I.F. It was originally designed to help boost a Bakugan's capacity in battle, as well as enhance their abilities. In doing so, it would make them more efficient in battle and their uses. It was an experiment that many surprisingly supported in doing." Abis Omega and Atmos looked to one another shockingly before they looked back at Jase as he went on. "I was put in charge of the project. For the past six months, I was researching many battles and battle energies that the B.I.F Bakugan had and conduct results to further enhance those capacities with cards. Unfortunately it was a slow process. Marshall Michelle was getting testy about it all. It was only three days prior to my leave is when blueprints for a prototype was created. It was actually something that I was intent on being proud of."

"Jase…" Luke didn't know what to say. He was at a loss for words, but he never had anything to say to begin with.

Jase turned back towards Luke. "However…that all changed when I met both you and the others, along with Atmos. I've learned that there are other ways to fight than just forced power. Rather, it can come from the stemming of connections made when people work together – willingly."

"Jase…"

"Looking back at it now, I…terribly regret what I suggested. After the strife we've went through, I knew what pain looked like…what it felt like. The lifelessness I felt from Rogue Zero's actions made me consider what they could possibly feel. But, as a soldier, I am not allowed to recognize these two things. Orders are orders after all. Whether Bakugan, or human, we put ourselves in line to carry out wishes those superior to us say. It's no choice. This is a shame that I must bear now."

Now it made sense. Now Luke got the picture. With the data from Rogue Zero, they could use their own cards and powers against them. As tactful of a move as it was, Luke had to draw the line there. There were morals, he knew-or rather he learned – that power like that comes at consequences. And it looks like Jase understood that as well. Still, it didn't stop Luke from making his say on the matter.

"Jase…just shut up for once."

"Luke…"

"Everyone gets to make a choice. We all do. I think you're just trying to deny that because you were taught to not think on your own. Nobody ever had to say you had to do this and that because they knew best. You have a head, right? Use it."

"Luke, I-"

"So you've made a mistake. I mean, look at me. I'm nothing _but_ mistakes. Just look at what I did with Thermosphere. I still shake in my bed at night regretting all that I've done, and how I turned everyone else away. I really am someone who deserves to be put in a cell and rot."

"Luke…"

"…but then I started making my own path with Abis Omega. A path I made with Shawn, and Esther, for all of us. I made a choice to fight no matter what. Because if I don't, then who will?" He looked down at his hand. It was still shaking. "I know I may be far from forgiving, and really…I'm still scared of what might happen. But I'm not doing this alone. I only get one life. So, if Abis Omega and I are going to pay for it somehow, then we're going to be fighting with who we are now than what we were. Because it's what we're doing with our lives now that will change the future." He looked confidently at Jase with a balled fist. "So you or that Commander can stand in front of me or lock me in a cell, but that's not going to change the fact that our world's gonna die. You know this. Even Atmos knows this."

Jase looked down at his Bakugan to see him looking at him seriously. Even in ball form, those yellow eyes made sure they seared daggers into Jase. It made him look back at Luke.

"He came along this journey because he knew he had a choice. He's not giving up on you because _you_ did. And I'm not giving up on you either." Luke stepped closer. "Jase…you're not just a soldier. You're human. I'm human. And we can live with the consequences…so, are you with me-no, actually, are you with us?" Abis jumped onto his shoulder, signifying what he meant. They stared at him knowingly.

Jase looked at Luke for a moment with glasses covering his eyes. A dark shadow was over his face as he frowned heavily at Luke's rebuttal. With no words, he slowly reached back for something, gripping tightly.

Luke's face fell. "Jase…?"

"…I'm sorry…" he mumbled. He whipped out his small staff that clipped into an extended reach with electrical tips and prodded it forward, making everything flash white.

* * *

A shaky hand held a piece of chipped rock as it scratched along the wall to make another mark. It counted to endless hashes as the rock fell out of the hand. It revealed Maggie as she was cradling herself with a crazed look in her eyes. "Heh heh…hehehehe…" she laughed maniacally. "How long's it been…?" she shakily asked. "An hour? A week…hehehehe…" She grazed her face, gasping. "I can feel the facial hair growing already…"

"I think she lost her mind." Shuji observed from the distance. He looked over, noticing Shawn's quizzical stare. "What?"

Shawn shrugged. "Nothing, just imagining what you with facial hair would be like. I can see a chinstrap."

Shuji grew a tick mark. "Not you too!"

"But Luke is taking a long time." Esther said worriedly. She looked down, eyes narrowing at the possibilities that may have fallen onto him. "Luke, did he…?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Shawn immediately rebuffed. "Luke's as slippery as an eel. He'd find a way out somehow. Just ask someone who really knows his style." He winked.

"Shawn…"

A passing guard was hearing commotion inside the cell and peered inside. He made sure six prisoners were there. He saw five lounging in their beds, and it looked like one was underneath the covers. Little did he know this was a makeshift pillow tricks that Shawn used to make it look believable. Fortunately for them he bought it and moved along.

A bead of sweat dropped from Keegan's head. "Damn, they really fell the stupid trick? You guys are dumber than I thought."

From around the corner, they heard a loud scream of pain, followed by a sudden fall of a body. The alarmed group jerked from their spots and went towards the cell doors. There, they peered over the side to get a look at who was there. From around said corner, Luke popped over.

"Luke?!" Shuji gasped.

Shawn grinned. "Told you guys. Luke, you got the keys?"

Luke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Actually…" Rather than speak about it, he instead stepped off to the side. Moving in front was Jase as he darkly glared over everyone. His sudden arrival made everyone present almost lose it.

"Colonel!" Esther exclaimed.

"You!" Shuji immediately gripped the iron bars, shaking them in rage. "Buddy, you're just a few feet away from a good kick in the-!"

Jase pulled out his trinket he showed to Luke. The whole rod extended with an electrical tip that hummed with volts of electricity. The weapon made Shuji immediately grow quiet while the others watched in expectant horror of what was to be torture.

A long pause came, and Luke looked towards Jase with a furrowed brow. Jase looked at him, and then bac at the digital lock. He twirled his staff, and with one thrust, he snapped the end of his weapon into the lock, making it crackle with electricity briefly before the lock came loose, immediately opening the door like a gate. The others looked at him with shock…though not quite as literal.

"Wha…but I thought…? You and…we were…" Shuji blinked multiple times, finally giving up. "…huh?!"

"Jase. Luke?" Esther looked at them both in question. But instead of verbal answers, a black sphere floated and opened in front of her. "Atchibee!"

Atchibee settled into her hand. "Esther, I trust you were as well as the rest of us?"

"Jelldon~!" Maggie wailed.

"Maggie~!" the spineless jellyfish wailed. The two met in the middle, with Maggie holding Jelldon and nuzzling him affectionately in a rosy background.

"Oh Jelldon. It was horrible! I thought I was becoming hideous!" she whined with a blissful look.

Shuji and Shawn reunited with their Bakugan and looked back at Luke. "Wow Luke, for a moment, you almost made me believe Jase caught you. What happened?"

Luke chuckled. "Well, about that…"

 _The sound of crackling electricity rung through the enclosed room like wind. Abis Omega and Atmos were at a loss for words as they saw static hum in front of their eyes._

 _Luke expected to feel an intense pain from the taser-like attack. He thought he had already blacked out, but after moments of realization, he opened his eyes, realizing he was still conscious. When he looked back, he saw that instead of him, something else was hit. "J-Jase!"_

 _Jase had no emotion showing as his staff prodded into the backboard of his laptop's base. The hard drive was pierced through, with electricity numbing the screen into a black board. There was a lingering silence as electricity and bits of smoke arose from the motherboard's crash, but the one who showed the most calm was Jase as he adjusted his glasses one last time._

" _Jase…what did you…?"_

" _I know I regret my own folly…" he said, putting away his weapon of choice. "And I most certainly regret the decisions I have made…but what I regret the most, is how unjustified these current actions are placed."_

" _Jase, are you saying…?"_

 _Jase turned towards the door. "I would hurry if I were you. It just so happens that security around here runs substantially tight around this hour. If we hurry, we can free the other Bakugan during the shift change." He started out the door. "I am a soldier…but Luke, you are right. I am human as well…let's figure out these mistakes as we go along, shall we?"_

 _Luke had a puzzled look on his face from Jase's turning events. Through it all, that stone face showed nothing more than a frown, but for some reason, Luke just knew Jase chose. He smiled. "…right!"_

"I see." Shawn folded his arms and looked at Jase. "Well, Colonel, I'll be damned. I never would've thought Luke would get to you of all people."

Jase smirked. "I believe the damned one here is I. To think that I would stoop to something as this." He snickered. "By the way, Shawn, I believe this is yours." He tossed Shawn his fencer, which the Haos battler grabbed without much effort.

"Thanks."

"Now then, since the 'problem child' managed to find his way out through ventilation, then we can all use that to escape…however..."

"Huh?" Getting a hint, Maggie turned her head to one direction. There, she saw many soldiers staring at them, with the Commandant Marshall and Commander side by side. "The Marshall and Commander!" she gasped.

"Drats." Shuji grunted.

Commander Adam stepped forward. "Colonel, Jase. What is the meaning of this?" he angrily sniped. "I don't recall giving any orders of moving the prisoners to another area now, did I?" his eyes narrowed. "And why weren't those files transferred yet? That was supposed to be done half an hour ago. What's going on?!"

Rather than get offended, Jase snickered. "My goodness, Commander Adam, you seem to be troubled. Is a simple delay of schedule that much of a bother for you to handle?"

"Don't give me any of that sarcastic mouth of yours, Colonel, I gave you a question. Where is that data?"

Marshall Michelle stepped forward. "Colonel Jase, what's going on?"

The Colonel of the B.I.F faced his superiors with a serious frown. "I'm afraid you won't be getting that data from me today. Nor for quite some time…I'm afraid all that data was lost to me."

Adam's eyes widened. "You what with the data?"

Michelle stepped forward. "Colonel, don't tell me this is a joke. Did you truly erase all that data?"

Jase had his arms behind his back, a half-hearted look showing on his face. "…I'm sorry, Commandant Marshall."

The Commander's leer only served to intensify. "Colonel…" he glared an intense leer at his inferior as he swiped his arm. "Get the search engines running! Scrounge whatever files you can at once!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Commander and Marshall Don't forget, all top-ranked officials have their own personal servers. None can access but themselves, and mine just happened to have crashed."

"What?!" the Commander growled angrily. His patience was wearing thin. "You…you did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Jase smirked. "Why, whatever gave you such a dismaying idea?"

The Commander pointed at him as he paced forward a few feet. "The Commandant and I gave you _explicit_ orders to follow. All you had to do was transfer those files over and nothing more! What you're doing including this action now is worth more than a write-up."

"Perhaps so, but my own insubordination won't save the world now, will it?" the Colonel rebuffed. "And neither will your superiority complex either."

"Colonel…" Esther muttered.

"The way I see it, the B.I.F was designed so as to make humans and Bakugan cooperate on a military level, _not_ to discriminate them from the standard animals we use as test subjects now, do we? Perhaps it's rather hypocritical of me to say, but if we do things the way Interacians do, wouldn't that us the monsters? After all, what better way to fight a monster, than with another monster. And I most certainly did _not_ entitle my rankings to clinging to others for help and piggybacking along the way. Why frankly, I'm appalled by your cheap actions. You, Commander…are a shallow kissup."

The Commander had silence washing over him. He could only stare while Jase smirked at him. He got him cornered, and not in a good way. Inside he could feel himself fuming.

The Commandant walked up as her Commander struggled to get ground after being called out. "Colonel Jase, stand down at once. This is an order."

"My apologies, Commandant. I'm afraid I cannot abide to that." He retorted. "I'd rather not sully this organizations hands the way mine were. Power such as this is best left in no hands than the wrong hands."

"I see…and you now believe we are the wrong hands?"

"With that data and what fate it could bring, the best course is to not answer that."

A loud smack sound rattled through the atmosphere. Luke, Esther, and everyone present all had shocked looks as they saw Jase with a blank look suddenly getting smacked across the face by the younger Commander. The Commander was seething in annoyance. "Colonel…get off that high horse right now." He sniped.

Ignoring the pain, the Colonel still refused to show any emotion. "And, if I do not?"

" _Don't_ test me, Colonel. I can demote you to a simple cadet and have you scrubbing toilets for six months, right after getting an apology report when this is over."

"Oh really? Well then, perhaps you would have the balls to do it right in front of your Commandant Marshall, wouldn't you?" he turned away, walking back towards his friends. "If not, then you only prove my point. This data is better left alone, away from even the most willing of souls who know better. Try as you'd like, but the fact is our current actions won't solve this calamity."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Commander Adam seethed.

"Well, with either of your permissions, I'd like to handle a few investigations and-"

"Denied." Adam thwarted. Jase turned and faced him in the eyes. "You're not leaving this compound. Not you. Not those delinquents. Not those Bakugan we still need to test. You're going into custody…or else."

Jase raised an amused brow. "My, you gave me a very interesting proposition, Commander. But let me think. Hmm…nope."

"Then you leave me no choice. I'll just have to show you why you were never promoted."

"Why, I never asked for the promotion to begin with, less you recall."

"Can it, cadet!" Commander Adam turned towards Michelle. "Commandant Marshall, what do you suggest?"

The Marshall said nothing. She looked at Jase and the retorted look he seethed at her. In all the years she's known him in the military service, she never saw him this way. In the 12 years that she's known Jase, she never saw him disobey an order, not even for personal reasons. She's never seen an act so bold. If Jase felt this strongly of something, then it must mean deeply to him. She just stared at him solemnly.

"Commandant?" Adam got no answer. Instead he glared ahead and held out a Bakugan. "Fine, we're taking this outside, _Colonel_. We are having a battle, and I will prove why my assignments are always dealt with efficiently."

"Is that so?" Jase replied, with Atmos popping open on his shoulder. "Well then, if I somehow win, you will be abiding by to what I deem as compensation, sound fair?"

Adam's eyes narrowed. "And if I refuse?"

Jase snickered. "Always with having your way, don't you, Commander? Very well then, but make no mistake, whatever happens falls on both our shoulders, I hope you understand that."

"And I'll take responsibility for _your_ obstruction of the B.I.F." he sniped.

The others looked on, worried looks showing.

* * *

Outside, all the runways were cleared as aircrafts were evenly spaced out. Soldiers with their Bakugan were watching from the sidelines as Jase and Adam stood apart. Michelle and the others watched from a special part of the field close to the action.

"Man, I don't think I've seen Jase this serious before." Shawn said.

"That's funny. Last I checked he's nothing _but_ serious." Shuji added before furrowing his brow. "I still can't tell what he's thinking."

"Yeah, he's the opposite of Luke for sure!" Maggie chimed.

Luke growled. "Hey!"

"But this battle is too serious, even for Jase." Esther said. "There's so much at stake here that he and Atmos must know what will happen if they lose…which is why they can't."

"Right."

Beside Shuji, Keegan had arms folded as he looked unamused. "Remind me again why I'm here? It's not like I'm going anywhere." He eyerolled, but seeing a single soldier armed made him turned back forward. "Geez, okay, okay…" he exasperated. "I was bored anyway in there."

On the one side, Adam had arms folded. "This is your last chance, Colonel. Turn yourself in now and we can discuss how to solve this."

"And exactly what would I gain from this? The position aside, this could all be avoided if you were willing to be more open to when people talk to rather than take offense, Commander." The Colonel rebuffed.

The Commander angrily glared. "Fine then. But you'll see why I was top-ranked back in the academy. This won't be long."

"Atmos…are you prepared?" Jase asked the Ventus Bakugan on his shoulder.

The Bakugan nodded. "I'm afraid there is no other option. I shall be."

"Good."

 _ **Adam: 100% Jase: 100%**_

"I'm not someone who anyone can step on anymore, Jase Mercury. I'll make sure you see that."

Jase blinked. "Alright, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Adam was the first one to pull out a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" He shot the card out to the middle, where it faded into a green shockwave along the ground. He brought his arm back and launched with all his might. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Ventus Olifus!"

In a green light, a Bakugan arose to battle. It was a seahorse-like Bakugan who had more qualities of a Chinese dragon. It had a long skull-like face with two fangs pointing upwards. It had wave-like ridges alone its back membrane. The tail was much like Apollonir when it opens to show a yellow membrane to match the yellow underside. It had large armored claws and its red eyes glistened sunlight as it arose with a shrieking wake.

Immediately Maggie paled. "That's a Bakugan?! That looks like something out of a nightmare I had once!"

"Eh, Maggie…" Shawn said uneased. He slowly glanced to the side. Michelle was giving them a look. Immediately they silenced. A bead of sweat ran down his face.

Shuji smirked. "Heh, well let's see if that thing's as tough as he is ugly. Get that thing, Jase! C'mon!"

Jase prodded his glasses up as he observed the Bakugan gently floating above the ground. "Interesting…I was aware from the reports how well he brawls. Atmos…"

"I am ready for battle." Atmos closed to have Jase catch him.

Jase threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Ventus Atmos, stand!"

In a familiar green light, Atmos arose to battle, his wings flapping and making him ascend to fight on.

 **Olifus: 800 Atmos: 400**

"A power level of 400?" Adam exasperated. "This should be good. Olifus!" At his command, Olifus ascended into the air more, shrieking to meet Atmos' level. "Let's begin! Ability activate, **Flash Scream!** " From his eyes, Olifus' red sclera glowed green and extorted green fire that spiraled at Atmos.

 **Olifus: 800 (+400) = 1200 Atmos: 400**

As the flames came in, Jase remained composed as ever. "Well then, perhaps this will suffice." He pulled up his Bakumeter, signifying an ability. "Ability activate, **Cloud Zero!** " Atmos' body glowed green for the most part as he flapped his wings. He expelled a green, cloud-like wind that kicked up around him, completely simmering away the flames. As the winds dilated down, they showed Atmos was unharmed.

"Will that suffice?" the falcon questioned.

 **Olifus: 1200 (-800) = 400 Atmos: 400**

Adam was taken back. "What the-?!"

Jase grinned. "I wouldn't underestimate the power that New Vestroia has to offer quite yet. Would you?"

Luke's eyes widened. "Woah, Jase…"

"He knocked 800 Gs down in one blow. That's impressive." Verias admired.

Shawn smirked. "That's Jase and Atmos, always knowing when to figure out a way around the box without opening it."

Atmos braced himself. He flapped his wings and took flight above Olifus and gave off another shrilling caw.

"Ability, activate! **Green Talon!** " Atmos' red beads on his chest feathers began to glow a bright green. Once ready, he fired two lasers down that swallowed up Olifus, making a harsh shriek come the Bakugan.

 **Olifus: 400 (-200) = 200 Atmos: 400 (+200) = 600**

Atmos remained airborne as he glared down at the smoke cloud in the sky. A pair of red eyes glistened in them, followed by a low, bone-chilling snarl. As the smoke dissipated, it revealed Olifus was unharmed. He uncoiled and let out another shriek into the air around him.

"Don't think we're done just yet! We still got more power than that New Vestroia Bakugan!" To demonstrate, he pulled up his Bakumeter. "Ability activate, **Spinning Abyss!** " Olifus kept his coils as he began rotating in a spiral up at Atmos. His acceleration grew as he closed in. Green static soon turned into a small cyclone that rushed at the bird.

Atmos used his wings to block. The cyclone hit him square on, causing an electrical strange that caused a shockwave strong enough to push him back with a pained caw.

 **Olifus: 200 (+200) = 400 Atmos: 600 (-200) = 400**

Atmos cawed as he flapped his wings. He circled around, but Olifus was weary of his every move. As Atmos came around from the back, Olifus swatted his tail. Atmos did a barrel roll and dodged the attack, getting himself up at an angle to dive a kick that scored a blow against Olifus' head. The serpent let out a cry as he shook Atmos off, budging him away.

' _Gundalian and Neathian Bakugan are in fact more powerful.'_ Jase valuated. _'However, that's not to say their ability and overall physical fighting conditions can be conditioned. Atmos has battled enough to be aware of his surroundings and counter. Such battles need more than ability prowess.'_

Adam pulled his Bakumeter up again. "Keep the pressure on! Ability activate, **Lore Sancta!** " Olifus' eyes glowed bright green again, but now his body emitted a distorted green wave that rippled into the atmosphere. It finished behind Atmos, who looked back in inquiry.

"In front of you!" Jase warned.

Atmos glanced ahead. He was suddenly rammed head on by Olifus out of nowhere. The falcon was pushed back and caught himself. When he looked back, Olifus was gone. "A stealth ability…" As he wondered, Olifus appeared above Atmos, but the bird caught on and moved out of the way before the serpent dropped down. The two glared at each other again.

 **Olifus: 400 (+400) = 800 Atmos: 400**

"You may have an aerial and maneuver advantage, but we have stealth and strength!" Adam swiped his arm. "Gate Card, open! Element Merge!"

The Gate Card opened, revealing a glow that immediately swallowed Atmos. A wavy aura sapped over Atmos' head that arched over onto Olifus, which transferred 200 Gs, leaving Atmos waning as his energy was being drained. The falcon grunted in pain as his strength declined.

"Gnngh…my energy…" he grunted. "It's-!" Olifus suddenly vanished, only to reappear in front and ram Atmos again. The falcon let out a pained caw as he was forced backwards.

"Crap!" Jase grunted. "Jase, you gotta do something!"

Jase remained clam as he frowned. "I'm aware, Luke." He muttered low. "I understand you're trying to change…but please, show patience." He pulled up his Bakumeter, showing an ability at the ready. "Atmos, be ready!"

Shaking his head to get the pain out, Atmos faced the air. "Yes." He said. He watched as Olifus vanished once more.

"Ability, activate! **Storm Chase!** " Atmos let out another shrilled caw as he suddenly began to rotate. He spiraled downwards the same manner Olifus shot at him earlier. As his wings remained wide, a green cyclone enveloped around him, pushing him in a streamline down closer towards the card. The tornado's exterior pulsated outwards, creating winds that made the reappearing Olifus get stuck in place.

"What?" Adam suddenly covered up when Atmos straightened out over him. Jase remained clam as the falcon shot in a straight line and arched back up, while the shockwaves of his cyclone trailing broke the card the shattered pieces.

As time slowed down, the shard pieces shimmered around Jase as his long hair shifted. Even his frown was chilling.

 **Olifus: 1000 (-200 -400) = 400 Atmos: 200 (+200) = 400**

Opening his eyes again, Adam gasped in shock. "What?! My Gate Card and ability, they're…"

"You may have been promoted due to my absence, but do you know how to battle as a Commander?" Jase inquired as he pulled up his Bakumeter once more. "Ability, activate…"

The whirlwinds surrounding Olifus receded. He grunted as he shook them off, looking around for Atmos. What he didn't realize was a breeze from above. When he looked up, he saw even more winds around Atmos as he dove right for him.

 **Olifus: 400 Atmos: 400 (+300) = 700**

" **Cyclone Brave!** "

Atmos let out a caw as he shot at Olifus again, rotating with a sleek but powerful wind with green electricity around him. The wind jetted Atmos into Olifus head on, making their heads collide. The shock of the winds made the seahorse dragon grunt, but Atmos pushed enough and shot back in the air by a few feet. While Olifus descended and slithered like a lightweight ribbon that closed in on the ground. Before it made contact with earth, it glowed green, reverting to ball form that plopped at the Commander's feet.

 _ **Adam: 40%**_

"…he caught me by surprise." Adam looked up, staring as Atmos glowed and reverted to ball form, which Jase easily caught with nothing to say. _'He nullified both my attacks at once and then attacked. So that's why he's the Colonel…'_ his glare grew serious. _'But I'm the Commander here, and I'll be sure he knows that.'_

Jase held a Gate Card in hand. "Now then, allow me to start this time." He threw the card out. "Gate Card, set!" The card landed on the ground, making a green glow beneath everyone's feet. "Atmos, be ready."

The avian nodded. "I understand." He closed, allowing Jase to clutch him.

"Bakugan, brawl!" he threw him again. "Bakugan, stand!" In a shimmering green light, Atmos arose to battle once more, letting out a caw.

Jase prodded his glasses for the umpteenth time. _'He should have a counterattack strategy by now. Normally, battlers we've scoped out always switch up strategies.'_ He looked to notice that Atmos was looking back at him. They looked back ahead. _'However, we'll have to see what Adam does now, in order for us to win this.'_

"Go, Jase!" Luke cheered. "You got this!"

"Kick that guy's ass!" Abis Omega shouted.

Jase, however, was looking ahead with full seriousness. It looked like he was tuning them out. From the way he wasn't responding, it was hard to tell if he paid attention or not.

"Your little friends are cheering for you." Adam noted. "Isn't that annoying?"

Jase showed no emotion. "I prefer to not say."

Adam scoffed. "Really? Then we'll make sure they get a cell that's soundproof for you if that's what you want."

This time, Jase grinned. "That _would_ be nice. A little peace and quiet from the many voices that make no sense."

Adam gritted his teeth in annoyance. Out of retort, he threw in his Bakugan next. "Bakugan, brawl! Olifus, stand!" In a green glow, Olifus slithered back up to battle again, bellowing at Atmos.

 **Olifus: 800 Atmos: 400**

"Now then, if we are done with pleasantries, we can get along and settle this perhaps?" Jase compromised.

The Commander scowled. "No talking, just fight! Ability activate, **Sprier Blow!** " Olifus remained stationary as his fan-like tail swatted, sending a powerful gust shredding through air at Atmos.

Jase showed two abilities. "I'm well with that…double ability, activate! **Winding Winds** , plus **Ventus Airsaw!** " Atmos flapped his wings again, creating one fell gust of green whirlwinds that acted as a veil around him. As he flapped, numerous green crescents expelled, cutting through the winds and racing at Olifus.

 **Olifus: 800 (-200) = 600 Atmos: 400 (+200) = 600**

Adam swiped his arm, showing an ability glowing. "Ability, activate! **Flash Scream!** " Olifus' eyes glowed bright green and expelled spiraling green fire that stopped all the blades coming at him. His power level shot all the way up to **1000** Gs.

The flames dissipated, revealing Atmos hovering above. He looked ready to be given an order, of which Jase delivered. "Ability, activate! **Green Talon!** " Atmos' red jewels on his chest shimmered green. Once again, he spread his wings and fired. But this time, Olifus maneuvered out of the way. He again moved when Atmos came down to strike with his talons, swopping around to glare at Atmos attacking.

 **Olifus: 1000 (-200) = 800 Atmos: 600 (+200) = 800**

Atmos kicked with his talon, this time sending a blow that made Olifus veer away in annoyance. He roared in Atmos' face out of bitter annoyance. He shot more green fire at a close range, to which Atmos hurriedly veered away from. The avian moved around, arching around as he tried to find an opening.

Jase remained visualized while Adam looked a little calmer. "You got a lot of tricks since you're a Colonel, but I have some tricks of my own as well!"

Not willing to take chances, Jase reached his arm out. "Ability, activate! **Typhoon Chase!** "

The next time Olifus came to snap at Atmos, a green outline enveloped the falcon. He let out a cry as he flapped his wings, creating a maelstrom that pushed the Bakugan back some more, while increasing him to **900**. As the winds pushed Olifus, the Bakugan remained strong in the currents. He exhibited a bellowing roar that created pulse waves that brushed all the winds away from him.

"Unbelievable." Atmos exasperated.

Jase prodded his glasses. "Looks like he's putting up quite a fuss." He reached out towards the battlefield. "Gate Card, open! Land Pressure!"

The Gate Card opened, intensifying the sheer gravity around Olifus. The dragon-like creature suddenly dropped from the air, plopping with a powerful as he anchored deeply into the Gate Card.

 **Olifus: 800 (-200) = 600 Atmos: 900**

Olifus struggled to get up, but Atmos was sure to remain high in the atmosphere away from his reach. "Stay clear, Atmos." He ordered. Atmos nodded and watched carefully. "Adam, as a Commander you understand the position you take, right? So then you are aware that such power comes with such consequences."

"Coming from the Colonel who suggested the idea in the first place." He retorted. "We're all just mere soldiers here in the B.I.F, doing our duty as told. What makes you think that you can do as you see fit if Commandant Marshall or those above you say otherwise? Would you know what to do?"

Jase remained silent. He didn't rebut.

"You think you can save the world with just five kids? Wake up! This is reality! You may have been away from the military, but now you need to remember your place and serve your people! If you don't who will?" He pulled up his sleeve, showing his Bakumeter. "Which is why we need this data, so we can show the other worlds we can protect our own. Now I'll show you what makes me the Commander of the B.I.F."

He typed furiously a few coordinates into the buttons. Once the coordinates were set, a green glow came from the Bakumeter. " **Ready, Wave Burner.** " Materialized energy pieces themselves into a half-hemisphere-shaped bright green and silver mechanism that Adam clutched. Once ready, he threw it.

"Battlegear, boost!"

He threw the weapon at his Bakugan, in which the tail in ball form came down. The Battlegear planted itself on Olifus' back, unfolding and giving off a powerful glow, leaving Jase bitterly stunned. Still not expressing, it didn't stop his lips from making words. "This is…"

Forming on Olifus' back on the ground, it looked like a cross between two silver turbines with sleek upper tops for filtering, like a cross of Gigarth and Twin Destructor. The vents above also had silver blades. And along the sides of the vents were two rings attached to rods with silver orbs on them. Olifus let out a low growl as he raised his head slightly at the Battlegear's attachment.

 **Olifus: 600 (+100) = 700 Atmos: 900**

Everyone in the group gasped at the new weapon that was shot. It was leaving them all utterly speechless. "What…is that?" Luke marveled.

"I don't know." Abis Omega said. "But it's…"

"Unbelievable." Verias finished.

Shawn's brow furrowed. "Something's definitely wrong here…"

Atmos looked down at the Battlegear equipped to Olifus' back. He could feel some sort of spike that was leaving him unnerved. "What sort of abomination is this?" he questioned.

Jase glared forward. "Commander Adam, what is this exactly? The schematics were still being finalized."

Adam smirked. "What, did no one tell you? While you were gone, we were able to put more people into the project, so we got the first original Battlegear prototype accomplished three weeks ahead of schedule."

"I see…and you're the first to try it."

Adam smirked. "This is for that sarcastic mouth I always hated." He lifted his Bakumeter, showcasing an ability. "Battlegear ability, activate! **Wave Burner - Draft Buster!** " The Battlegear on the anchored Olifus' back had the two circles and rod turn along the sides. In their centers, energy began to charge onto green lights. Once ready, the energy blasts magnified to great levels that it not only shot Olifus up, but it also made pulse waves that destroyed the gate Card to pieces. Jase and Atmos were forced to cover up as the shards scattered around them. The Battlegear jutted Olifus to Atmos' level and the two were at a standoff once more.

Adam pointed forward. "Fire!"

On command, the massive vents attached began to charge up intense green lights from the vacuum it was creating from sucking in wind. The energy finally let loose into a massive green ventilation beam that shot at Atmos.

 **Olifus: 700 (+200 +400) = 1300 Atmos: 900**

The green wave was too great to avoid. Atmos flapped backwards and let out a shrilled caw as the wave enveloped him. The pulsating pressure completely churned through the air and made Atmos wince. With one more caw, he was blown downwards, enveloping himself in green energy and sunk to Jase's feet while he had glasses covering his eyes.

 _ **Jase: 20%**_

Maggie winced. "Ohhh…that's gonna hurt."

"Yeah. Ouch." Shuji added.

"So that's the power of Battlegear." Esther noted quietly. "I only heard vague rumors about their capacity. I never imagined they'd be this lethal."

"Weaponizing Bakugan…I don't know what to say." Atchibee stated.

Jase knelt to pick up Atmos with a calm, but while down, Adam began to disdain him some more. "You could've had the chance to make a Battlegear for yourself, but instead you chose to regard a project that you admonish. What kind of soldier goes back on his word?"

While looking down, some of what Adam said sunk to his head. A brief image of the dull background and schooling days flashed in his mind. He adjusted his glasses to show his brown eyes showing slightly more seriousness. _'No, this is what I chose to do. I must shut everything else out. This is a battle of deep consequence.'_ "Atmos, you understand what's at stake, do you?"

Atmos nodded. "As you say. I won't fail again."

"Alright."

On the sidelines, Luke was calling out to Jase, but his audible voice wasn't getting through. "Jase! Jase!" he shouted, but grunted. "Damnit…can he hear me from here?"

"I think so." Shawn said. "With all the shouting you've done, maybe he went deaf."

"Shawn…"

"Sorry…but it looks like he's focused. I think he's trying not to be distracted."

Maggie pouted. "It isn't nice ignoring us. We're right here you know."

Esther nodded. "Yes, we are…and I know Jase does, too."

"Gate Card, set!" Adam threw the next card out onto the battlefield, making it glimmer.

In unison, both swiped their arms, sending the Bakugan to battle once more. Both ascended into the atmosphere with caws and roars.

 **Olifus: 800 Atmos: 400**

Adam held up his hand and typed into his watch again. The same glow came from before. " **Ready, Wave Burner.** " He seized the materialized Battlegear and threw it in. "Battlegear, boost!" The Battlegear latched onto Olifus once more, materializing into Wave Burner again. Olifus snarled again as he prepped his power level to **900**.

Without hesitation, he unleashed the next attack. "Battlegear ability, activate! **Wave Burner – Draft Buster!** " Olifus aimed his vents at Atmos once more, charging up green energy inside until ready. He unleashed a shrilled cry as expansive energy waves eroded out, blasting with intense power at Atmos once more.

 **Olifus: 900 (+400) = 1300 Atmos: 400**

As the green energy closed in, Atmos remained vigilant on Jase's orders. Jase pulled up another ability at the ready. "Ability, activate! **Cloud Zero!** " Atmos flapped his wings, expelling a green, cloud-like wind that enveloped him. The draft he created managed to put a stop to the attack, making both waves dissipate.

 **Olifus: 1300 (-900) = 400 Atmos: 400**

Adam grunted. "That damn ability."

Jase's glare glistened in the refracting light. "Now then, Atmos!" He showed two abilities layered over the other. "Double ability, activate! **Avianna Tempest** , plus **Cyclone Brave!** "

Atmos flapped his wings once more, creating a gruff caw as green whirlwinds surrounded him again, roaring like a typhoon that veiled him. His power level went to **600**. As he flapped yet again, the glowing green twister had green electricity as he charged the cyclone in a speeding wake at Olifus. And with the tailwind, he was like a whirlwind bullet that coursed at Olifus with power shooting up to **1000** Gs thanks to the former ability effects.

With a shrilled caw, Atmos closed the gap, creating a green flash that pulsated a whirlwind everywhere. It reached the ground, causing everyone to cover up as partial debris scattered everywhere. Maggie had to hold onto Shuji as he wasn't deterred, but they all looked up as the winds were swallowing everything.

"That do it?" Fly Beetle inquired.

Adam narrowed his glare. "Not on my watch. Gate Card, open! Battle Caliber!" The Gate Card revealed itself, making a white glow that pierced through the winds.

Jase looked down at the field, seeing its intricate glowing green symbols. "A Command Card…" He looked up, blinking. Overhead, he and Atmos watched from a distance as the winds were all dissipating around a silhouette. Yet the silhouette had air being sucked in through the ventilation ducts it used. Every accent of the Battlegear was glistening as energy coursed through it, showing no air going anywhere but inside.

 **Olifus: 400 (+300) = 700 Atmos: 1000**

"…a command card to synchronize with the Battlegear." Jase said.

"That's right, and now we can use Battlegear Lv 2 Class abilities." Adam pulled his arm up, showing his Battlegear ability. "Buckle up! Battlegear ability, activate! **Wave Burner – Shear!** "

With all the air vacuumed into the vents, the silver turbines on the bottom half of the Battlegear began to charge and spin from the vents pushing wind through them. The rotation intensified until green static showed, making green spiraling flames inside. Atmos veered away out of shock.

 **Olifus: 700 (+500) = 1200 Atmos: 1000 (-500) = 500**

With cannons aimed, Adam wasted no time in attacking. "Go!" On command, Olifus let out another roar as the turbines released spiraling green fire streams of intense volumes. They rushed out like wind itself at Atmos, who tried to shoot skywards and around,

Jase watched as Atmos tried to evade the best he could, but the assaulting spirals of hot green energy pulsated like mad as they tried to shoot down the falcon. The soldier frowned as he saw Atmos arise higher, and the two beams closed in. "Atmos, no!"

Atmos looked down, the green spirals reflecting in his yellow eyes before they finally made impact. The entire bird that broiled in searing green energy flames as he was shot out of the sky, descending like a dead bird in fiery fashion. And in the direction he was falling, it was right in front of Jase.

"JASE!" Luke, Shawn, and Shuji shouted.

The Colonel's Bakugan crashed into the ground, creating a loud shudder that made the air around them expand. It was enough to put Jase on his back with a pained thud. Everything around the Colonel was seared in green flames that were dissipating a little quicker than normal fire, but nevertheless, he shakily stirred to look up to look back ahead. He saw Atmos in green flames, which looked like they stung. The Colonel's eyes were fixed with bitter emotion instead of what people could have in place of shock.

"Jase…" Atmos silently muttered his name, flames distancing him and the lost Colonel.

Jase stared on with a furrowed brow. The green flames that refracted in his glasses silently brought him back to another fire. The flames dissipated in his mind as he knelt before his mother and fatherly graves. He placed flowers on them and frowned.

And even now and then, two things remained the same: No apology, no tears.

On the other end of the flames, Commander Adam had arms behind his back. "This is the price weak soldiers pay, Jase Mercury." He venomously scorned. "You've changed…and not for the better."

"…so I may have." Jase muttered, which muffled as green flames sparked around him. He offered nothing but a fallen head and shoulders. "I'm…sorry, everyone."

Many began to worry, and Shuji held Maggie close as she couldn't look. Jelldon and the other Bakugan watched on their own terms, but otherwise it looked bleak.

"No." Esther gasped.

Luke gritted his teeth angrily, taking a step forward. "JASE~! JASE~!"

Jase remained silent as Luke called him name. His mind drowned into the woes of green.

* * *

Jase's mind went to another place entirely. It was all white until he found his eyes opened once more. He realized he was upside-down and falling from clouds. His body was heavy, and yet no matter where he turned, it was all blue water below with puffy clouds that he passed. He frowned as he looked down at the ocean water.

He descended and plummeted like a rock, splashing into the water with surprisingly little to no force. He didn't find pain at all. Instead, when he flinched, he found his settings have changed. He looked around, noticing the landscape was now a black void with water that he stood on. He looked down solemnly at the lake, his disposition faltering as he looked at his reflection. A single droplet fell from the black void, splashing on the forehead of the reflection. The water rippled outwards until the distorted the whole face, making him look like himself smirking like he did before the incident. The face then changed to Riaan; the man who patronized him of differences of a soldier and guardian.

" _They protected us; they're guardians. They are not soldiers who were told to do so and risked themselves for others simply because of destiny or what others told them otherwise. If the world they created and shaped is what they see fit to protect, and are willing to make the tough choices for better, then that, in my opinion, is a guardian."_

' _A guardian, you say…?'_ Jase saw the reflection ripple yet again, revealing the smug face of Commander Adam. It rippled again, showing a disapproving Michelle. His eyes closed again as he mournfully smiled. _'How ironic. A loyal soldier done in by his own logic. How fitting.'_ Slowly, he began to sink into the lake water beneath, where the many faces he saw and once were rippling and waiting for him to succumb to the darkness. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. This is a soldier's way of going…and it was cold.

Suddenly he stopped sinking. His eyes shot open when he felt something pull him up. _'What?'_ He looked at his left arm to see Luke holding it up, smiling. He then felt another weight lift his right arm, revealing Shawn smiling as well. Jase looked morally surprised until it mounted with his whole body pulled out with Esther, Shuji, and Maggie. _'Everyone…'_

They all softly smiled at Jase, showing the genuine care and confidence that Luke gave them. He was at a loss for words until they turned him around. He looked up, seeing a familiar sight. In the same positions, Atmos was also being held above water with the Bakugan mirroring their partners. Jase and Atmos looked perplexed, but then both were shoved forward by everyone else. They both looked back one more time, to see smiles and nods; not at them, but to their own partners. Trust.

Jase started to slowly walk along water on his own until he slowly came towards Atmos. He looked up, while the bird stared down at him with a straight face. They looked into each other's eyes. The once shallow eyes Jase had were gone, recalling the friends that he's made that didn't give up on him. Finally knowing what he had to do, he softly smiled.

"Atmos…thank you."

He reached up, holding his palm out for the bird to silently look at. He looked at Jase to see that in his gaze was silent apology and remorse, but genuine care. The bird's eyes closed as he closed in and pressed his beak against the hand. The moment they made contact, the dark void around them turned to a rainbow light, swallowing up everything, leaving Jase and Atmos to open their eyes and accept each other genuinely before they were the last ones to vanish.

* * *

In reality, both Jase and Atmos' eyes flashed open, winds shifting between them.

Adam pushed his arm forward. "Anything to say, Colonel."

Of all the responses to receive, the Colonel was back on his feet. He then snickered, in possible delight.

"What's so funny?!"

"You know, I almost forgot, Commander. I realized what I was doing was wrong."

His eyes narrowed. "And you just now figured this out?"

"Let me finish." He continued. "What I meant was dwelling on a pointless past. But please, by all means, allow us to show you…" he swiped his arm through the green flames. "Just how wrong we can be!" As he exclaimed that last part, the green flames that once enveloped Atmos suddenly pulled apart. They were shredded by an opening of wind that showed a shadow of a bird with glowing yellow eyes.

"What?!"

The bird shadow spread its wings, eroding the fire away. Jase pointed forward. "Victory…is NIGH!"

Atmos' eyes flashed green and he flapped on. With all his strength, each flap made green flames erode away and give an opening to see Olifus. He charged in with all his ruffled feathery might, crashing with all the power needed to actually repulse the Bakugan.

"What?! How is he still standing?!" Adam gasped.

Atmos kicked with his sharp talons, slashing at the face once more. The kicks were with much more force this time, and to add insult, one backwing smacked Olifus so hard he was swatted towards the side. The falcon didn't let up as he went to attack again.

Olifus grunted and aimed his Battlegear at his foes. He took careful aim and forced more green fire from the turbines, but Atmos ascended at the last second and got right over Olifus and cawed once more as he came down, denting the Battlegear's top with his claws. Atmos clutched with all his might, ascending into the air while dragging the Battlegear and Olifus a little higher each second. Though heavy, he refused to waver.

Glasses adjusted again, Jase glared ahead. "Atmos!"

The avian let out a shrilled caw as he suddenly somersaulted backwards. He slowly flipped himself and descended with all his might, using gravity to his advantage. The seismic dive rendered enough force to flip once more, yelling loudly as he piledrove Olifus on his back into the battlefield, back-first. The impact was so powerful that it made shock run through Olifus as the Battlegear mounted was dented in again, making green static.

Adam's eyes widened. "What?! No! The Battlegear!"

Jase watched casually while his Bakumeter began to show Atmos' power level rising. As he looked down, he could see the numbers continuing to steadily rise, and with it, the screen glowed, showing a brand new card that was glowing. _'This is…'_

Olifus barreled onto his back and tried to stand. Atmos came down with fury and pierced his talons through the metal again. Clawing and attacking at the Battlegear, the avian refused to call quits. Olifus used the back vents to send a blast backwards, but Atmos used a claw and raked the vents, denting them. A part of the blast went straight, but a good majority went down, grazing Olifus' lower half and making the serpent painfully shriek. Atmos prodded his head and dug into the vents, ripping the blades off and getting an opening.

Not wanting to take chances, Adam swiped his arm. _'The Battlegear can't take much more.'_ "Olifus, shake it off, now!"

Olifus started rising, but Atmos held on furiously. The serpent maneuvered frantically through the air to get Atmos to let got, but the bird's claws and beak kept digging on the back. Swaying in the air, Atmos' red jewels on his chest feathers began to glow like they would for Green Talon, but rings of dark green pulsated from the front continuously, showing amplified power.

Composed again, Jase, showed an ability. He brought his arm up and showed the new attack. "Ability, activate…" The winds around Atmos returned as they pressurized around the two beams charging up. " **Shooting Lance!** " Atmos fired two concentrated green blasts with dark green patterns in them. The compressed wind from Avianna Tempest kicked in and shot two clean blows that pierced the Battlegear it was attached to. Nothing happened at first as the rays dissipated, but they showed two major holes that punctured the underside of the Battlegear. Atmos finally flapped back into the sky, leaving Olifus suspended as the gear crackled with electricity and suddenly glowed green, fading in time as an intense burst erupted on the serpent's back. The beast unleashed a powerful shriek.

 **Olifus: 1200 (-600 -400 -100) = 100 Atmos: 550**

Adam was dumbfounded as he watched his advantage broke off. His eyes shuddered and shrunk in disbelief. "Impossible. He…took the Battlegear apart with just physical prowess?"

Through the smoke, Olifus grunted in pain. He was so distraught he was blindsided when a talon struck his face, sending him back further.

"Perhaps you should learn the lesson that I have…" Jase prodded his glasses as winds shifted through his hair. "You see, Bakugan is more than just mere numbers. Care to test that?" Alongside him, Atmos shared the same calm look.

"Jase…" Luke sounded relieved.

"Alright! Looks like they're back in the game!" Maggie cheered.

"Yes!" Jelldon jumped on her shoulder with glee.

Atmos and Olifus were at the same altitude, high over everyone's heads as Jase had an amused look. "Now then, Atmos, suppose we kept everyone waiting long enough perhaps?" he asked the falcon.

"Yes indeed, Jase. It's time we end this."

Adam fumed in annoyance. "I'll make this right! As Commander of the B.I.F, I hold this and the morals of human and Bakugan kind high! Ability, activate! **Lore Sancta!** " Olifus' eyes flashed green and a green ring expelled from his body. He vanished again, this time making Atmos weary once more.

 **Olifus: 100 (+400) = 500 Atmos: 550**

Jase glared up. He noticed a faded silhouette streaming that his glasses reflected. "8 o'clock!" His warning made Atmos ascended, dodging the strike that made Olifus reappear. Atmos grabbed the head with the claws again and he fastened himself as he whirled around, spiraling Olifus outwards while he adjusted again.

Agitated, Adam thrust forward with one more ability. "Time to end this! Ability activate, **Flash Scream!** " Olifus again fired intense green fire spirals that pulsated at Atmos.

 **Olifus: 500 (+400) = 900 Atmos: 550**

"Jase…I'm ready." Atmos declared.

Jase grinned. "Yes, I know you are…as am I." He showed an ability of his own. "Ability, activate! **Shooting Lance!** " Atmos screeched into the air again as he gathered green rippling energy into the jewels and fired with all his might. Pulsating green beams with dark green circles combined with a spinning wind, colliding with the green fire in the middle. The vile shockwaves from either attack was making the air tremble as both fought for dominance. Atmos grunted as he refused to give in; that same resolve reflected in Jase's eyes. Slowly, very slowly, their attacks were waning, and increasing. It was tug-o-war that was frustrating Adam.

"You think your New Vestroia Bakugan is really a match for a Gundalian Bakugan?!"

Jase smirked. "Well…we made it this far, haven't we?" Adam growled in annoyance. "Unfortunately, we are not like you. You think we function on routine, but I'm not mindless. And even lifeless soldiers can make a difference…why I happen to know one who lives by that very example."

"Jase." Luke knew who he was referring to.

"There are a lot of things I have said in the past few hours, but I suppose it's pointless now." He put up his Bakumeter. "Fusion ability, activate! **Anemoi Grace!** "

As Atmos pushed with all his might, glowing green lights shimmered like stars around him. The intense shimmered radiated in near dozens that flashed with power.

 **Olifus: 900 (-400 -100 -200 -100) = 100 Atmos: 550**

Together, Jase directed a single chop forward, while Atmos responded by expanding the blast wave with the stars shot around, spiraling down the attack and pulsating into the green flames, which lost all momentum and swallowed Olifus in a shrieking firework display of green bursts and bright green that caused a massive green explosion mixed with smoke. The air rattled incredulously as the smoke passed Atmos, who was unfazed despite the wounds he was inflicted with. Everyone around looked completely dumbfounded. Even Michelle was at a loss for what to say. Adam sunk to his knees out of disbelief as Olifus fell to the ground in ball form.

 _ **Adam: 0%**_

Adam closed his eyes. "It can't be…I…"

Luke smiled wide. "Yes! Nice going, Jase!"

"That's our boy!" Shuji smirked.

"Damn straight." Shawn nodded.

Atmos circled around and cawed throughout the air. He gently soared into an angle in front of Jase and reverted to ball form. He landed like a gentle cotton ball in Jase's open palm. He looked down, grinning as Atmos popped open and looked up at him. "Atmos…thank you." He glanced at all his friends towards the side. "All of you."

* * *

The gathered group were once again sitting in the same room outside, waiting patiently for what conversation happening inside the office would have them lead to. They held hopes high for Jase, that's all they could do.

Inside the Marshall's office, the Commander and Colonel had arms behind their backs while the Marshall looked at her desk somberly. She sighed. "Words cannot express how I feel about both of you right now. Do you have any idea what trouble you both are in right now? Commander and Colonel, you both have caused enough trouble to turn the B.I.F and its cadets into questionable morals. First Jase Mercury, you willingly deleted all that data out of conduct. And you, Commander, have acted out of line. Just where do I begin with you?"

Jase prodded his glasses with a frown. He held nothing to the mouth, while Commander Adam struggled furiously to find levity. "Commandant Marshall, permission to speak?"

She leered at him. "You may, Commander."

"Ma'am, with all do respect, Colonel Jase was the one who acted irrationally. He willingly deleted the data that was essential in our further testing."

"I am not looking for excuses, Commander." She snapped. This made Adam jerk back with shock. "Both of you are at fault for a number of charges."

"But…ma'am…"

The Marshall sighed in grief, her head down with a dark feel in the room. "Commander Adam, return to your quarters at once. We're going to have a serious talk about your position here in the B.I.F later." She looked up, glaring daggers. "That is an order. Do you understand?"

Adam could see it. He was screwed, no matter which direction he returned to. With a pained look, the humiliated Commander looked at Michelle with hesitance shown. "…yes, Commandant Marshall." He slowly turned with cold feet towards the doorway. He didn't even bother looking Jase in the eyes as he exited without any heart left.

The doors shut, leaving the Marshall and Colonel alone. The Marshall turned her wheely chair to face the wall with eyelids half-open. A grim silence fell between her and 30-year-old Colonel of the establishment.

"…Colonel."

"Yes, Commandant Marshall Michelle?"

"We were in the United Kingdom military, same ranks. In all the 12 years that I've known you, I have never known much about you. You dare say little as a matter of fact."

Jase chuckled. "To be frank, there's nothing even to discuss to begin with."

"I see…and you truly believe that what you did was the right decision?"

Jase frowned again. "Commandant, that's a very opaque question, even I cannot answer."

"Colonel."

"Who's to say my actions were the right or wrong? I don't recall saying that what I did was wrong nor right, nor did I say the other. Quite frankly, when I think about it, this all happened because of me, isn't it?" He looked down at Atmos in closed ball form in his clutches. "We were both soldiers with nothing but the clothes on our backs. We honestly had nothing to live for since the bombing now, did we?"

Michelle lowered her head in guilt. "Yes, I remember well…" she turned in her chair back at him. "So you're saying that you have found your reason to live?"

"It's to say I found a more preferable way of approaching this problem we share." He snickered. "What a predicament this is for both of us."

Michelle shared the sentiment. "Yes, Colonel, this most certainly is." A strong silence fell between them for the moment before she spoke again. "So you believe that those kids and you can find better alternatives than what the B.I.F gives then…"

"Commandant Marshall, I wouldn't have to remind you the effort and strife dear Atmos and I put in to stop that Battlegear. Much was waged at that moment…I think you and I know now the risks we take to defy such callous logic. If not, then I can say I pity you. Repair my computer as you will, but if you insist that power not paced correctly with untamed weaponry will stop Earth's destruction, that responsibility is yours. Consider this my official resignation from the B.I.F." He turned away from the Marshall. "And I _will_ be taking the machine _and_ the prisoner I brought here as compensation." He glared over his shoulder. "Is that fair…Michelle?"

The Commandant remained silent through Jase's speech. She took in a deep sigh and breathed out again. "I see, so that's where it stands." She scooted out of her chair and walked around her desk towards Jase. "In that case, Colonel…"

Jase turned around, giving his superior a glare. He remained calm as she stopped in front. A silence passed before she extended her arm out with a grin.

"It's been a pleasure serving with you all these years. You were a good soldier."

Jase finally managed his own smile. He reached out, offering his hands for a firm handshake. "The honor has been all mine…Michelle."

"But know this Colonel…no, Jase. If what you intend harms the people and Bakugan we've sworn to protect in this world, then we _will_ stop you…and actions will be taken."

Jase snickered. "Challenge accepted." He turned around one last time. "This is goodbye." With that, Jase walked out the door, leaving it to shut behind him.

Michelle gave a long sigh. The Commandant Marshall sighed as she looked down at the ground, tilting her cap. A soft smile crept onto her face.

* * *

Jase walked out of the room, immediately grabbing everyone else's attention. They all stood up and got close to him.

"Jase!" Luke gasped.

"At ease, Luke. It's not like I was in the hospital."

Shawn gave a serious frown. "So how'd it go?"

Jase looked to the side, prodding his glasses. "I cleared it out with the Commandant Marshall. We are free to leave with no charges."

"Really?" Luke exclaimed.

Maggie fist pumped. "Yes! No facial hair! I can live my whole life being pretty! Thank you so much Jase, you're my favorite!"

Jase chuckled. "No thanks are necessary." He modestly looked away. "If anything I should be apologizing to you all. I understand if you still want to hit me, Shuji. I wouldn't deny now even if I could."

The Subterra battler walked up, giving him a small glare. But ultimately, he chose not to. "Heh, Forget it. It wasn't worth the time." He shrugged.

"Colonel…" Esther started.

"Esther…I don't believe calling me that is suitable now, if that's alright with you."

Esther and the other quickly caught on to what Jase meant. Their faces fell when they knew what went down. Whether discharge or willingly leaving, they couldn't help but feel sorrowful for the former Colonel. Esther looked down in guilty. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Your sentiments are unnecessary…but I appreciate them anyway." He grinned. "Now then, I believe we have a few things to get before our departure now, don't we?"

Luke's eyes widened. "That's right, how are we going to get home?"

Jase started walking off. "I believe I have an answer to that. If you all would follow me. I believe you'll like what we've done with our transportation."

The others behind looked to each other once more before opting to follow Jase.

* * *

Everything later on returned to normal schedule, or as normal as could get. The people steered clear as the former Colonel walked out of the building with the group in tow. What's more, Keegan followed behind disgruntledly. "Why am I tagging with you guys now? I didn't sign up for this!" he exasperated.

Jase looked back, smirking. "Is that so? Well then, I suppose you wouldn't mind staying here a little longer now, would you?"

A bead of sweat ran down Keegan's face. He nervously looked back at the entrance, seeing many soldiers looking at him. He faced forward with a scowl. "I hate you guys so much…but any place is better than this hellhole. Anywhere but here!"

"There we go. That's the spirit." Shawn teased.

Maggie looked towards Esther. "What are we gonna do with him? Chain him up? Or put him in a doghouse maybe?"

Esther leered back at Keegan. "It's fine for now. Besides…even he knows the position he's in. He can't go anywhere without us."

Shuji put his hands behind his head. "Fine with me as long as he doesn't get in the way."

"Believe me pal, I've got nowhere else to be." Keegan eyerolled. Besides, Esther wasn't wrong. He was well aware of the situation he was in and who was in charge. As much as he hated it, he'd rather not pick a fight with them, especially after seeing Jase's battle. That sheer will and energy Atmos gave off made him question his own set of skills. For now, it was best to remain quiet.

"So, Jase, exactly where is this transportation anyway?" Atchibee inquired.

Jase stopped a few meters afterwards, with everyone following. "Why, you're looking at it."

Luke and the others looked up. Those familiar with it had eyes widen at the scene. Some hearts skipped beats as they stared at it longingly. Luke took a step back, shocked. "Is that…?"

Before everyone was a fully automated structure that was built like a tank. It had many large wheels that were designed for all terrains to travel on. Rather than white, it was neat silver paintjob, and any dark spots were instead replaced with orange, and red trimmings were replaced by flame-like yellow on it. But otherwise, much of it look largely the way everyone remembered it.

Jase smiled. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you…to the Trailer 2.0." he started. "But please, call it 'The Trailer', if that's more suitable to you."

Shuji stepped forward. "No way…"

"So it _was_ the Trailer after all." Fly Beetle muttered.

"Amazing." Esther admitted. "I almost didn't recognize it."

Immediately Maggie squealed as she scooted towards the Trailer. Her eyes sparkled wide as she looked around it with glee. "Oh my gosh! The Trailer!" She immediately hugged and nuzzled the side with hearts around her face. "Oh-hoho~~! How I've missed you! It just wasn't the same without you too, big guy! You're in one piece! Thank god!" She wailed comical tears as she embraced the convertible with all her heart.

"Now I should warn you, the Trailer was critically damaged by that jump we took to Earth." Jase explained. "Fortunately, a majority of it was in tact by the time the B.I.F found my location. We had a little work done in preserving the pieces and making maintenance according to the blueprints we decrypted." He chuckled. "We may have went a little overzealous with the redesigning."

Shawn had hands to his hips as he stood below the structure. "You kidding? It looks great. Not a bad paintjob either."

Esther nodded on the other side. "It may not look like the original design, but you've done a remarkable job."

Shuji snickered. "Yeah, kinda digging the flashy colors. Looks like lava to me."

Jase grinned. "Then allow me to show you the changes we've made inside. I trust that you'll find it more…homey, if you will."

He directed them indoors, where immediately, they saw immediate changes. The flooring was now a shimmering midnight blue tiling, with yellow walls lining up the walls. A refined white covered the ceiling with luminescent lights. The overhead latch to the top also had a new wheel to turn it.

"Woah, this is insane…" Luke looked into what was originally his and Shawn's room they used. The beds were completely replaced, with comfortable bed embedded into the walls, with two twin beds with two pillows each. The ground itself was a new carpeting of midnight blue. Each of the three rooms had this feature, and each one also had an in-wall TV set. "This is like an actual room!" he marveled.

Maggie's eyes sparkled as she looked at another setting. Esther caught up, looking into what was essentially the bathroom with shock. "T-this is…?" She looked all around. The bathroom, shockingly, was a little bigger than what it was the last time. A refined sink with no stains, including new toilet, with it all having bright yellow walls and clean white porcelain tiling leading to a clean bath and shower combo with fresh black shower curtains.

"The bathroom!" Maggie chimed. She sniffed the air heavenly. "And it smells like watermelon~!"

"Each room's long walls are also equipped with beds that fold inwards." Jase noted. "I believe Luke's wall, Shuji's, and Maggie's walls have these, so we should be able to fit three more if necessary."

"Well I'll be damned. Jase you really designed the heck out of this place, huh?" Shawn marveled.

Jase snickered. "I appreciate the applause. Now then, if everyone will follow me to the bridge, I believe we have some work to do." He turned and guided everyone through a pair of sliding doors that they all went through. Once in, they all went wide-eyed yet again by the bridge. They were at a loss for words at the new bulletproof glass that covered the ship's front. The desks were all lamented with fresh shields matching their attribute colors, and a new table with implanted chairs circled the base like the last one did.

Maggie skipped on over towards her seat she normally was in. "Oh wow!" She marveled at the red shield and fresh seat. She hopped onto it, sliding in with a neat hum. "Hmmm, cozy~."

Shawn looked at all the panels that his and everyone's computers had. He saw they all had cameras on them, for inside and outside. As he sat on it, it recognized his face and the screen turned on. "Facial recognition. Not bad."

Jase in his seat, the main driver seat atop. "Now then, I suppose we are all set then, are we?"

"Yes. We are." Esther said with seriousness.

"Well I'm glad that you're all enjoying this, but which bunk am I taking?" Keegan interrupted.

Typing into the driver seat, Jase answered. "Relax. You will be sharing with Shuji and I. That should be more than adequate for you."

Keegan didn't like this, but he chose to comply. He looked towards Shuji, who looked back in his new dark blue leather seat with a smirk. He knew he was going to be kept an eye on. He sulked as he went back through the doors.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Shawn inquired. "We can either go on land or the water…" he glanced at Jase. "Unless you did something else."

Jase mockingly snickered as he prodded his glasses up again. "I assure you, I made sure those two modes we worked on retained. However, I believe I may have a better alternative." He swiped his arm, making holographic sequences type themselves in. "Everyone, hold tight, commencing a new setting change!"

Like before, he pressed a new button, making the Trailer shudder again. Everyone braced themselves as they were holding themselves up.

As the Trailer rumbled, Keegan was banging on the large wall of Shuji and Jase's room they shared. "Man, how the heck does this thing open?" He gave it one more bang, and the Trailer jerked up gain. It caused the wall hatch to come down, hitting Keegan and flooring him. "OOF!" He laid on the floor as the mattress was on top by a platform. He laid there, groaning. "Ugh…I HATE YOU ALL~!"

Outside, the Trailer shuddered immensely. It hummed violently as the vents began exhausting winds that made the Trailer prepare. Oddly enough, much like when it goes to sea-travel mode, the Trailer's wheel turbines altered and spun. However, the tires also spun, and this time only the middle tires tucked inwards, while the front and back wheels exhausted engine roars. Shockingly enough, the fins that the Trailer also had on either side began to react. Jase pulled another lever, making them expand slowly to make jet wings. Slowly, very slowly, the whole thing began to go skywards.

"W-whoa!" Maggie gasped. "Are we…flying?!"

Jase smirked.

"Okay, just what the heck kind of adjustments did you make, huh?!" Shuji exasperated. "What's next, massage chairs?!"

"Second button on your right."

Shuji blinked once, then twice. He peered over his seat to find that there were two buttons indeed. Though questionable, he pushed a button, making his whole seat vibrate. The shock made him sulk. "Okay…sometimes this guy scares me." He growled.

"Now then, to our destination?"

Luke looked at everyone. They all saw him and nodded, even Shuji as his chair vibrated. Knowing where to go, he smiled. "I guess we go to my house."

Jase nodded. "Very well then." He typed in coordinates, making a satellite screen shrink to a grid-scale to lock onto Luke's house. Once set, Jase fastened his hold on the wheel and pushed. "Very well. Everyone, let's move!"

The thrusters on the revamped Trailer started. The whole thing started taking up towards the sky, heading off like a jet would. It soared off over the trees, ascending into the air and away from the B.I.F compounds.

As the Trailer became distant in the sky, the Commandant Marshall looked out her window to see Jase off. She tipped her cap and snickered. She turned towards her desk and resumed her work.

* * *

 _In an old park, kids were playing carelessly. Kids were moving around, kicking a ball to one another. "Heads up!" One kid kicked the ball with all his might, sending it spinning past his friend and off into the distance._

 _Unknowingly, the ball closed in on a kid with spiked up orange hair. His attention drew towards the ball at the last second and ended up hit in the face by the rubber material. He staggered back while the ball bounced along the ground._

 _The kids that were there all looked shocked at first. The three other kids snickered, and other pointed and laughed. The one who kicked the ball shuffled away with a small chuckled. Little did they know, Xander had a dark glare as his knuckles cracked. He snarled menacingly as he slowly approached the kids._

" _Oooh! Sorry buddy." The kid facetiously mocked. "Shouldn't have been there I guess! Hahaha-!" the poor kid didn't even have a second let as the rubber ball went flying back into his face. The force was so sudden that it broke his nose almost instantly, as well as knock ed out some of his baby teeth._

 _The others looked in shock and paled. They looked back, but when they saw Xander, the rubber ball was thrown away, his own fists showing. "Aright, who else laughed at me?" The other kids had no words to say. They all had tears in their eyes and immediately took off in another direction, scattering like cockroaches. "Weaklings." He scoffed before walking away._

 _This was Xander, just a small punk kid, nothing new. He was decent enough. Black shirt with red cargo pants. But his attitude was something else entirely. He had a gruff demeanor, so much that adults were too in shock to even approach the kid. His complex was demanding to where it completely turned people off. He left people alone, but when they bug him, they either end up like the kid he threw the ball at…or worse._

 _All alone, neglected by parents who were at home drinking up and doing as he saw fit, he just wandered about through the town. He wasn't even afraid to cross allies that were dark at night. This was a kid of no moral constitution._

 _Walking through a park as Interacia's ceiling was closed off, there was no telling of rain. Luminescent crystals lit up the whole atmosphere, and by no means was this anything new to Xander as he walked aimlessly. "This is boring. Guess I should find a place to sleep for now…" he looked over. He saw something in what looked like a treehouse, but made of very thin fibers that sat at the base of a tree. "Huh? A treehouse?" Curious, he walked closer towards it. He noticed it had thin ropes with handles on them to make a thin ladder. "I wonder where this leads to? Better hope it's shelter." Weary, the kid climbed the ladder, finding himself in the dusk-embrewed treehouse._

 _The treehouse, much to his wonders, was actually sending a shiver down his spine. When he looked around, he was seen with modest shock as he saw how the dim lighting outside was casting shadows everywhere._

" _Okay, this is getting creepy…" He walked further inwards, but heard a small hiss. "What's that?"_

 _He looked down. His eyes widened when he saw a large creature slowly crawl out of the shadows and towards him. When he looked at it, it was like a Sydney Funnel Web Spider. Its curved venomous fangs fickle as it eyes Xander, who even he who never saw a spider six-inches long, make eye contact._

 _Once ready, the spider slowly approached Xander as he was paralyzed in shock. He clutched his fists and remained stoic, but even he knew not to mess with a spider like that._

 _Before the spider got too close, however, some kind of force crushed it completely. Xander flinched when he heard the sounds of exoskeletons cracked, the guts of the spider splattered and crackling like fireworks. The punk kid watched as the foot went off it. He saw the legs still twitching. When he looked up, he saw who it was that killed it with no hesitation._

 _In the very thin and dim lighting available, Xander squinted as he stared at a silhouette his size, meaning he was still a young kid, too. He had on cargo shorts, with a black sweater with a hood over his face so it was hard to see what he looked like._

" _Who are you?"_

 _The kid turned away, back into the corner. "Pesky bug." He muttered. He sat on the ground cross-legged. He sat calmly in front of a full-body mirror – the only commodity the dark treehouse had._

" _Oooo…kay?" Xander approached the kid, making sure to steer clear of the spider guts that stained the treehouse. Once free from it, he stood behind the kid. "Look kid, I was here first, so you can get-!"_

" _Shhh!" The kid hushed. "Quiet…I'm watching."_

 _Xander's brow furrowed. "What?" he looked at the mirror. "That's not a TV. That's a mirror!"_

" _Shh! I'm. Watching…"_

 _Xander looked questionable at the kid and the mirror. Out of curiosity of the kid's awfully creepy aura, he sat down and tried to understand what he meant. He stared at the mirror, with poor lighting behind him. He stared quietly…for a minute. "What are we-?"_

" _Shh! Just…look out…" the kid venomously hummed._

 _Deeply curious, Xander looked back with a dull sense of patience. He glared at the screen with vaguely growing annoyance, but…strangely, the whole thing began to change. The longer he stared, the more he could his own face._

 _It was quiet for a long time…until he slowly saw a freaky image of a pale beast with sharp teeth glare with a hiss through the mirror in a flash._

" _GAH!" Backing onto his butt, his heart raced. For the first time, he felt fear on a spiritual level. "What was…" he looked at the kid in question. "What was that?"_

 _Slowly turning around, the hooded kid glanced at a higher angle. His dark eyes with the aura he gave off made Xander feel threatened as he stared with a cynical smile. In a hushed tone, he answered._

" _The very monster we all are…"_

* * *

Shackles clanged in the dark room. Xander winced as his upper body was bare, showing bruises and cuts as he hung his head down. Sweat poured down his face, an exhausted breath relieved every few seconds. Even so, the punk smirked. "Zion." He scoffed, "Why, that bastard's got a lot of beef, wouldn't you say, Max?"

Beside him, in the darkness, Maximus had his hood up as he seethed terrifying daggers at the mirror he glared at. Much like Xander, Cyrus chained him up and had him staring at his own reflection. For two days, with one day rest in between, Cyrus chained the little maniac to the floor and had the lights off. For the most part, Maximus was utterly silent as his pupils dilated.

In his reflection, all he saw instead of himself was a gravely beast with beady sharp eyes that wanted him dead. Its own dull eyes seethed into his black heart, and that alone was a bone-chilling image. It growled ferally as the lighting constantly dimmed. But rather than feel fear, Maximus felt something else.

Challenged.

Xander saw how focused his friend was and looked down, smirking. He knew Maximus was intent on still conquering the demons that was himself. Just seeing the way he looked into the mirror for hours was a sure sign. Which is why he never saw him near one for a while. "Still crazy as ever. I don't know how you can take looking at yourself in that light."

Slowly, Maximus managed a meek smirk. "Heh…it's a gift."

Xander looked p at the mirror in front of him as well. He stared at it with chains binding his wrists to the ground. He looked intently, the lights dimming constantly until he could see his own shadow of a beast glaring, whispering like a ghost. He winced away, his shackles shimmering. Even so, he smirked. "Heh…to think even after all these years, even you aren't afraid of your inner self."

"…be the monster that you see." Maximus muttered. "Be it…and use its power to win, and let nothing stand in your way."

Xander snickered again. He closed his eyes and remained by his side. "I can imagine Cesar's almost done with his little tests for the new forbidden cards." His smirk widened. "Things will be…most interesting."

"I know…" Maximus stared coldly at his own reflection, him and his shadow glaring challenging daggers at one another until Maximus finally chuckled low, soon breaking into a loud, cynical laughter. His laughter roared through the chamber, echoing through the high and dull ceiling lights.

* * *

Far away from the deranged laughter of Rogue Zero, Armagedoid overlooked Interacia from the balcony that Riaan watched him from when he first flew across the city. He stared out, his magenta eyes showing nothing but, well…magenta. But beneath that, one could say curiosity.

So much has happened over the past two weeks Armagedoid had to take in. It was amazing how he hadn't got a headache…whatever that was. He honestly didn't know what the concept of pain was, but now that he was a little more mature from the knowledge he took in, he knew what pain _looked_ like. That stood for Riaan. The very embodiment of pain. Lonely, cold pain.

'… _I learned so much since being born.'_ He looked down at his claws. _'I am a Darkus Bakugan. There are six attributes. All Bakugan resonated from Father…and Mother.'_ Mother. The very word confounded him. He never met Code Eve yet, so he didn't know what to say or feel about her. But from the flashbacks Riaan projected, it looked like she went her own path; her own choice. _'My own choices…'_ Armagedoid slowly clutched his clawed hand tight. _'Father gave me a conscience…because he chose to do so. I can make my own decisions now. But…what do I do? I…I know the world around me is crumbling…'_ He looked out in the distance. He could see another massive piece of the crust far above fall in the distance with low roars. The sight was more and more painful with every time he witnessed it. _'This world…is Father himself. His world is changing, because its structure alters with his powers. Powers he's used to give me a life of my own…'_ He looked up at the vast open sky. He could see the sunlight coming down onto his black body and reflecting light waves off his panel-like wings. The light was surprisingly warm. _'Father mentioned more worlds, did he? I wonder what they're like?'_

Suddenly his eyes began to shimmer rainbow lights. He gasped. "What…?"

In a white flash, Armagedoid found himself blinded by an unknown force. He grunted, and soon he uncovered himself. When he did, he looked around, noticing that his surroundings were much different. "What is this? What happened?" He saw blue skies with white clouds. The atmosphere was so strong, and beneath him, he saw Bakugan in the woods, and they looked like they were scrounging. "More Bakugan…?" he gasped. "Wait…is this…another world?"

Catching onto his hint, another flash blinded him. When he uncovered, he saw that he was in a surrounding that looked very futuristic. He saw that it looked metro with floating cars and houses, and so many people and populations everywhere that it looked crowded. "Where is this? Another planet…of Bakugan?" The settings changed again, this time showing a surrounding very similar to Interacia, with gray rocks and green lighting like he was in a cave. Looking around, he couldn't believe his eyes. "These planets…I feel something…" The settings changed yet again. He turned and saw that crystal blue skies filled the atmosphere, and a setting with crystals everywhere with brimming energy as well. "Another planet…and they all feel…strangely familiar."

Once more, the settings changed, this time transporting him into what looked like a void. He uncovered once more, and just like the other locations he saw, he was feeling an intense energy wherever he turned. It tingled him. "Now where am I…?" he asked, slightly irritably. A radiant light twinkled out of nowhere, making him veer away. "Gnnngh! What's going on?!" he shrieked.

" **Are you the energy that I have sensed?** " a radiant voice said through the radiant glow.

Armagedoid used his wings to reflect light. "Who are you!?" he shouted. Suddenly a realization dawned upon him. _'Wait, this voice. I know that voice…'_

The radiant glow in the dimension twinkled a bright flash, making Armagedoid uncover as he adjusted to the light. He looked up, seeing the light in the shape of an orb.

" **Greetings to you. I…am Code Eve.** " It announced.

The light in Armagedoid's eyes dilated from shock. If he had pupils, they would've been shrunk by now. "…Mother?"

* * *

 **I know it's been a while guys, and it's almost been a month, but here is an update before Fall starts! I got my 3 chapters done as I said I would in** _ **The Contender's Ascent**_ **, so now pacing is going back to normal.**

 **So now we finally have seen everyone's backstories, and finally managed to get the old band back together! Hope you guys were enthused or piqued by all their different lives! And before you ask, yes, Olifus is an official Bakugan. I checked.**

 **So now all of their power levels are at 400-450 Gs, with new abilities learned just like Rogue Zero. It's with this I would like to hereby announce the end of the Homecoming Arc! Now, with all of them assembled, we can begin my new arc – The Vestal Arc! You guys can guess where this will go, obviously.**

 **But with all that out of the way, we can now see what Code Eve thinks of Armagedoid and her side of the story. Armagedoid is going to have to make his choice soon, so who will he side with? Find out soon, and hope you guys liked Jase and the Trailer's return!**


	26. On the Road Again

"Mother…?" Armagedoid was warped in his own little world, literally. He floated in mindless space as he was face to face with the glistening radiance that signified the other part of his life, the piece that wasn't there before – Code Eve.

The light twinkled. " **I see, so** _ **this**_ **is where I detected the energy.** " She shifted colors to a more toned change. " **And to what do I owe the pleasure of you, young Bakugan?** "

Armagedoid was speechless. He didn't know what words he could say. What could he say? A minute ago he was looking at vague images of other worlds, and now here he was, at the mercy of the one who created Bakugan. If he didn't know the meaning of adrenaline, he most certainly did now. _'My heart is racing. My entire system is getting cold…is this what it means to be nervous?'_ he pondered.

Code Eve noticed this and opted to confirm her beliefs. " **You can relax, child. I am not here to hurt you. I am merely using an energy resonance to communicate.** "

"O-okay!"

Code Eve chuckled. " **Now then, I'm quite curious. Who might you be? Do you have a name you are referred to?** "

' _My name…'_ Armagedoid eased. _'Yes…I do have a name. A name that I was given by my creator and father.'_ His confidence rising, he faced Code Eve. "I am Darkus Armagedoid." He proudly announced.

" **Armagedoid. I see. Why, a pleasure it is to meet you…** " she trailed off as she tried to analyze what it was that was Armagedoid's qualities. It piqued her to no end.

"Sorry, is something wrong?" Armagedoid asked, breaking the silence after so long.

" **My apologies. I couldn't help but detect something. You seem rather…different than from what I feel from the other Bakugan. Why, it makes you so wondrous? Are you aware of this energy, young one?** "

Armagedoid looked down at his core, which was the magenta star on his chest. He gazed down at its illuminating vibe and saw phonons inside. "…yes, I have been told before."

" **This energy I feel…it holds a very strong force inside. Such power…young one, tell me, where were you born, I'm curious?** "

"I was born on Interacia." He answered.

" **Interacia…how interesting.** " Code Eve couldn't lie if asked what there was to know or feel about all this. She felt a bizarre force reminiscent of her own dwelling inside Armagedoid, and to make it more awkward, she never heard of Interacia. So many planet names she remembered. She thought she missed one or two, but then again, only so many planets spawned Bakugan. And she would know, she created them. " **Do you know where this Interacia is, exactly?** "

"Nngh…no?" he whimpered. "In…space?"

Code Eve lightly snickered. " **Well, you're not wrong.** "

"…Mother." Armagedoid approached. "There's so much that I want to ask you." He started. "Are you a Bakugan too? O-or are you some kind of other life form I heard before? Or…?"

" **Relax, child. I shall weave your woes. For one question, no. Not necessarily. I…am afraid even I do not uphold such a species. I am just another life form created by the cosmos.** "

"Okay…" he replied. _'Just like Father said.'_ "…Mother? Why were Bakugan created? Why was _I_ created you think?"

" **Please, allow me to explain, Armagedoid.** " The background around them transformed, becoming a shimmer light that Armagedoid was surprisingly not blinded from. When he looked down, he saw two shadows in fetal positions that slowly eroded wings. " **Now then, I shall begin to tell you as to how you came to pass. In the beginning, I was a life form, and in the ancient eras, there were two dragons that spawned from my life force. One that was fire, and one of darkness.** " The figures Armagedoid saw began to show detailed dragonoids, one looking like a humanoid dragon in armor, and another that was bigger and had mouths on his shoulders. Both looked powerful that it made Armagedoid speechless. " **Dragonoid and Dharaknoid, these two were the first ever Bakugan, your very ancestors.** "

"My…ancestors."

" **Their DNA was comprised of the genetics from the ultimate organism, of whom I have encountered. It was due to this, that their powers grew spontaneous, and thus, the creation of new worlds were made.** "

Armagedoid's eyes widened. "New worlds?!"

" **Correct.** " She then changed the projections to reveal twinkling magenta stars in another dimension, where one planet was. " **The dimension where Dragonoid resided and created, it is now one world, hence known as New Vestroia, the homeland of Bakugan and all primary breeds. As to where secondary breeding resided, the origins lie within Dharaknoid's home worlds, two worlds. Neathia and Gundalia**." She changed the picture again, showing two planets; one of Earth-like qualities, while another looked like a crusty brown moon with holes in it. " **Those three worlds, thus created their own origins and their own legends, and as such, the original two have blended into ill-existence.** "

Armagedoid's magenta eyes glared at the many planets. "Their own origins…" His mind flashed back to all the stuff Riaan said about his own origin, and how he was forsaken. Immediately, he rose up. "Mother!"

" **Yes?** "

"Tell me…do their origins all come from one?"

" **I'm afraid all their origins are too spread thin. Why do you ask?** "

Armagedoid raised his head. "Because…do they _really_ know of the origins?"

" **What is it you are saying?** " She tried to read his formidable energy again. The tension she felt from before only served to climb. _'_ _ **No, he couldn't possibly be. But this energy, it…it feels like…**_ _'_

"Does anybody know…of Father? Riaan?"

Immediately all the light faded. The images receded, and Code Eve went blank. She finally realized the pieces that fell into place and felt even more unnerving. " **…oh dear.** "

Armagedoid backed off. "What is it, Mother? What's wrong?"

" **So then…I was right all along. This energy…it was** _ **his**_ **doing.** " Code Eve's light began to dim. " **Young one, you…** "

"Mother…"

" **You…are a product of Riaan's ambition. He did this! What has Riaan done now?** "

"Mother!" The dimension began to distort. "Wait, Mother!"

"… **I'm sorry, young one.** " Code Eve gave off one powerful light, one that closed in on Armagedoid.

He reached out towards the light. "NO, MOTHER~!" As the light breached, Armagedoid's eyes flashed wide open. He gasped loudly as he looked around again. He was back on the balcony where he overlooked Interacia. Beads of sweat were on his face as he turned anxiously everywhere. "Mother? Mother?!" He tried looking, but he had no such luck. He couldn't sense her anywhere. "Mother…" He turned in another direction, despondence growing to shock as he saw Riaan behind, looking surprised. "Father."

Surprised, Riaan approached. "Armagedoid, what's wrong? Did you see something?"

The Bakugan looked out towards the sky, waning his shock away as sunlight beamed down on his face. "…Mother."

* * *

" **This is live broadcast, brought to you by the International Weather Meteorologists**." An announcer spoke onscreen. " **Records continue in showing significant changes in climate and atmosphere. In the countries of the United States, abnormal precipitation floods the Arizona drylands for 72 hours straight. Records continue to break across the Canadian border as humidity levels reach all the way up the Quebec, causing lush forests to drastically loose water. In the recent reports coming in, continual climate changes shown with snowfall within the Egyptian deserts. Animals adept are beginning to show behavioral changes as…** "

As the report on the large television screen went on, the pictures taken by photographers were showing disasters and abnormal weather. Once flourishing meadows were buried by snow. Lush forests were being dried up. Carcasses of animals were shown with the predators laying down beside them, dead from infected bacteria. In the Revolutia estate, the gang and Luke's parents were all gathered in the guest bedroom, where Luke and the others watched from couches.

Shawn glared at the screen. "There's even more than before."

"Yes, and I'm afraid that it's only going to continue to grow unless we do something." Esther deduced. "There isn't any predictions on when these weather disasters will strike next."

Maggie shuddered in her seat. "Well if anything, let's hope it's not a big wave. I didn't pack a bathing suit."

Esther sighed somberly. "…I don't think it's like that, Maggie."

"But we can't rule out any possibilities either." Atchibee testified.

"I'm afraid time is of the essence. We have to make our next move as soon as now." Atmos said.

Luke looked down at his balled fists laying on his lap. He looked heavily contemplative. He was admittedly quiet for a while now, which was rather unusual to everyone there. But judging by the look on his face, he was in critical thinking. It was only by Jase continuing to tap in his Bakumeter that he chose to digress. "Jase, what's that?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Shuji inquired.

Stopping from button pushing, Jase's Bakumeter showed a holographic projection of what looked like layers of the Earth on the screen. "I was conducting some studies that were gathered during my time in the B.I.F. With all of these reports, I have begun piecing a graphical chart based on Riaan's influence on our planetary system."

Luke's eyes widened. "You…did all that?"

Jase smirked as he prodded his glasses up. "Would you believe me if I borrowed some files from the B.I.F and configured the energy readings of Interacia?"

Luke felt a bead of sweat run down his face. "Well, I…eh…" With all do respect, he ultimately resigned to sulking. He just didn't know better.

Maggie peered over Jase's shoulder, looking at the screen. "Hm? Hey, Jase, what's with that red stuff in the center?" she pointed at the small magenta dot on the planet's core. It was vaguely small, taking up 1/10 of the whole thing.

"That is what I have been experimenting on for the past two days now." He answered. "Now then…" he pressed another button, making the screen vanish. In another second, it turned towards the TV they were all watching. There, everyone could see the big picture. "I was able to discern Riaan's energy signatures on Interacia and configure them with our geographical structure. As you can see, that 'red stuff', Maggie, is his essence. In other words, his infection on our world."

Luke's brow furrowed as displeasure arose. "It looks bad."

"A bit on the nose, but yes. Now these are the predictions that I have yet to make." Jase pressed a button, making the screen show it suddenly growing. Another button, making it expand further. Again, and again, and again, until finally it was halfway over the core. "That is the result of what will happen in one month's time. About half of our resources will be dried up, and copied onto Interacia. In other words, we have two months, or we all could possibly die."

Maggie gasped.

"Two months? Is that really all we have?" Shawn inquired.

Jase frowned. "It's as accurate as one could get, I assure you. This is what we're limited to now."

"Damnit." Shuji grunted. "We're just sitting ducks right now. Just what are we doing?"

"Easy, pal." Fly Beetle said. "Gotta take this one step at a time. We got a plan?"

Shuji looked down in silence. Apparently not in his case. "…no." he groaned. "But we don't even know where to start."

"Yeah, we're just walking in dark now." Jelldon said before shivering. "And I _really_ don't like the dark."

Luke looked off to the side, grunting. "We can't let Master Riaan get away with this. Even if he…" he shook his head, trying stir himself from digressing. "No! There isn't time to think back on him now. We gotta find a way to stop his powers for good."

"Agreed." Abis Omega agreed. "And maybe…New Vestroia is in the same boat as well."

Verias popped open. "One can only imagine. And with those machines we interfered, New Vestroia might be at greater risk then."

Esther looked down in shame. "This is a problem…"

They all were looking more than worried after learning all these revelations. Shuji looked down, his own face scrunching in annoyance. "Man, this bites. First New Vestroia, then our own turf…these stupid Interacians are making me made I just wanna…" He wanted to punch the glass coffee table in the center, but he knew better. He balled his fists tighter in annoyance. "We need a strategy." He glanced to everybody else. "Jase, you know anybody who can help us?"

Jase prodded his glasses up. "Personally, no. However, I did choose to take a step ahead just in case."

"What's that mean…?" Luke's inquiry was answered when Jase's Bakumeter was ringing. Everyone turned as the screen on the TV returned to normal while Jase looked at his Bakumeter, which had a message encrypted onto it.

Jase looked down at the message he was seeing on his Bakumeter. Atmos peered over. With both looking, Jase showed no facial change, as expected.

"Jase, what's going on?" Atchibee asked.

He looked back up. "My apologies. Forgive me for what I am about to say, but given our current situation, I felt perhaps it would be wise to reach out to experts available."

"'Experts'? Like who?" Maggie asked.

Jase chuckled lightly as his glasses shimmered light. "Some more…common ground individuals who have experience in traveling these particular planets. I believe their reputation upholds well to us all, yes?"

"I'm not following." Luke said.

Esther's eyes widened. "Jase…you don't mean…"

Maggie jumped out of her seat. "No way! You got contact with the Battle Brawlers?!" she squeaked.

Jase nodded. "My goodness, someone's a little jumpy." He tapped his screen, making the screen fade. "But yes. After configuring this data, I chose to copy this and send a file to the Battle Brawlers and their headquarters. I…understand that I owe you another apology for not giving consent beforehand."

Esther's brow furrowed. She paused before replying. "It's fine."

Shawn shrugged. "As long as it does us some benefit, guess we'll see where this goes."

"Yeah, and if not…" Shuji smirked evilly as he cracked his knuckles. "Then we know whose face to punch for the fault here."

"The Battle Brawlers…" Luke trailed off as he thought about them. In his whole life, he's only seen them on television, with images of them and their interviews and what not. They're all top battlers who saved the universe long ago, and that they all had great experience and power to boot. _'Maybe Jase made a good move. I guess there's strength in numbers. Maybe they can help…I hope.'_

Jase got up from his seat. "Now then, the reply says that they want to meet us personally and discuss the matter further. The B.I.F wasn't the best course I admit, so how's about we take it to people with field experience, shall we?"

Maggie jumped in joy. "Oh boy! We're gonna go meet the Battle Brawlers! Yipee!" she suddenly gasped. "Wait, should I wear better shoes? But I can't afford them! Awww!" she whined hopelessly. "Luke! _Please_ give me a little cash! I promise I'll pay back!"

"Don't even go there!" Luke snapped. "J-Jase, are we going now?!"

Jase nodded. "Yes. They wish to meet as soon as possible. I'll allow everyone the levity of twenty minutes before the Trailer is ready for departure."

Claire looked towards Augustine with worry. He gave her a knowing look back as he comforted her. They looked forward and Claire approached Luke. "Luke."

Prying Maggie off at last, he looked at her. "Yes, Mom?"

"Are you going so soon?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, we are." He saw her frown, but he smiled. "We'll be fine. Don't worry."

Claire managed a smile. "Right…I hope so." She looked at Abis Omega. "And you, please look after my boy."

Abis Omega snickered. "Sure, I'll try."

Augustine stepped forward. "Listen up, everyone. Before you all leave, we have something to give all of you."

"Gifts?" Shawn questioned.

"Oh! I hope it's jewelry! Oh! Or a pie recipe! Yeah~!" Maggie's mouth watered at the thoughts of pies all to herself. She then giggled. "Ehehehe…sorry."

Augustine and Claire moved off to the sides. Coming out with a cart was Cale with six boxes installed. He pushed the cart to the center, where he took a boxcutter and cut open each individual box. "Now then, I hope you all like what you are given. Luke's father spent good money ordering these for you." He passed each person their own small box, with Luke being the last one. "Go on, try it."

Maggie was the first to try on her gift. For her, it was a fresh pink dress with less frills on it. It had bare shoulders on it, but the sleeves slit open all the way to her white gloves. The dress also slimmed down her body to a slim bottom. Hidden underneath was a red belt over black leggings hugging her legs. To meet the ensemble, the back of the dress and the heels she wore here a Pyrus color, with an actual Pyrus symbol attached to the back. She twirled around to admire her new attire. "This is so pretty! I love it!" she chirped.

Shuji's own attire changed. He now adorned black cargo pants going down halfway to the shins, which was held up by a brown belt. He adorned a light cream extra large shirt, and over that was a sleeveless dark brown coat that matched his new gloves. On the back of the coat was a light brown Subterra sign. He flexed his muscles and smirked. "Yeah, not bad." He smirked.

Jase overlooked his attire. Now no longer allowed to adorn his usual B.I.F uniform after resignation the former Colonel adorned black boots with stocking going all the way up the legs. He still adorned a long-sleeve black shirt that was overlapped by long tight dark green gloves. He adorned a coat very similar to the one he wore before, but now adorns a dark green cloth like Esther on the front. To add flare, he also gets his own cape with edged shoulder pauldrons. And on each pauldron was a small Ventus symbol in bright green. He humbly prodded up his glasses to show his appreciation.

"Say, not a bad look." Shawn admired his own wardrobe change. He adorned a golden dress shirt tht was suppressed by a brown belt, The same yellow sash was there to hold his fencer, but now he adorned tan baggy pants with brown boots. The prime thing different this time was that his brown long gloves had the Haos symbol on the back of each hand. Otherwise, the black layers on the arms were still there. However, he now adorned a zip and button-less jacket. It was mainly tan, with a brown top and on the sleeves. And it wasn't cuffing at the ends either, making it easy to maneuver. "How about you, Esther? What do you think of your getup?"

Esther modestly looked away. "I…it's nice…" She wasn't one of modesty, but she couldn't lie when change was something she was trying to adapt to as well. Her whole attire looked largely the same. However, there were keen differences to it. For example, the tight dark red shirt beneath was replaced by dark purple. The yellow diamonds on the new gloves were replaced instead by purple, while all the gold trimming on her attire was a shimmering purple. While black remained all around, the cloth on the front was a very large purple Darkus symbol attached to it. The purple stockings she wore beneath, they also changed, turning pink while the pants hidden by the side plating she still had were now purple. "It's…different."

Shawn put a hand to his hip. "Hey, not bad."

"Thank you…" she turned towards Luke. "Luke, what about you?"

Luke's own attire was one after changing. When he looked at it, he gave it a conspicuous look. "Hmmm…it feels weird."

"I don't know, kinda like it." Abis Omega said.

"Really?" Luke looked all around his new attire. As of now, Luke Drake Revolutia adorned a whole new set change. He adorned a black t-shirt that was tucked into a slim dark blue belt. The silver belt buckle adorned the Aquos symbol attached to it. His short-sleeved white coat overlapping everything was still cut like his old one, but it was now a shiny dark blue like deep water, outlined by a brighter blue. The baggy pants were also replaced by regular baggy brown pants with two orange diamonds on the knee caps. "You sure this isn't…flashy?"

Maggie winked. "Hehe, I don't know, I kinda think it's hot." She teased.

Jase smiled. "Could be more concealing, but I'm no judge on fashion myself."

"Looking good, Luke." Shawn grinned.

Luke remained silent as he looked down at his attire. He looked towards Esther, who smiled knowingly. Luke nodded back and chose to accept it. "Alright. Mom. Dad. Cale…thank you."

Cale shook his head. "Don't thank me. It was your father who ordered these." He looked towards Augustine, who looked away while Claire comforted him. "Seems he's finally making do with the fads these days. He's making better business decisions."

Luke smiled approvingly. "Dad…"

Over on one of the beds, someone else was stirring awake. Waking up from a nap, Keegan snorted and blinked. "Huh…" He rubbed his eyes with one finger and gave a loud yawn, gathering everyone's attention. "Man, what time is it?" He looked at everybody else. "Hey, the heck did you guys get new getups?"

"Oh, right…I almost forgot about _him_." Maggie deadpanned. "The freeloader."

Jase turned towards him. "We'll be making departures for our next destination. I advise you ready."

Keegan flipped out of the bed. "And remind me again why I should go anywhere with you guys? This place has it all!" he pointed at Luke. "I know that guy's a freak and all, but his place isn't too shabby. I could hang here a little while longer." He beamed with a smile.

Luke's brow furrowed. "Keegan. I know saying sorry won't make up for everything, but we've only got two months…no, maybe less. You won't enjoy here long if it's not here."

Keegan grunted at Luke's testimony. "Really, that so?" He shrugged. "Oh well…" Suddenly the room got quiet as all stares were fixed on him. Shuji was giving death glares to warn him, and he finally gritted his teeth. "Gnnngh…geez! Alright, fine! God! Just stop staring at me like that!"

"Yes!" Maggie chimed. "About time you show participation, lazy bum!"

"I ain't lazy! You're all just pushy! Every human's pushy here! Uggh!" He started walking. "On second thought, maybe I should go. Another planet away from pushy people. Yeah!"

Esther meekly chuckled. "Well, if that'll motivate you…"

"By the way, Luke, one more thing…" Cale reached for a long, thin box on the bottom-half of the cart. He passed it to Luke. "This was also ordered."

"Really…?" Curious, he opened the box slowly. When he peered inside, he gasped.

Cale smiled. "It's no replacement…but my design should be nice and well built."

Luke slowly lifted what was out of the box for everyone to see. In his hand, he held high a long, sharp, and deep sword that shimmered like a mirror. The blade was very thick, and the scabbard was a dark blue with bright blue hatches in them. "Woooah…" He looked at it longer, seeing his reflection. In it, he saw his own face…the new Luke. The new Luke, foot with a new sword, and a look to boot. He looked towards Abis Omega and the two nodded. He sheathed it, making a loud clang. "…thank you." He said seriously.

Cale nodded. "Do us proud."

"We will." Shawn said as the group began departing. "Ready, Luke?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Minutes later, they took off in the Trailer, leaving the estate behind once more as they rocketed off. Claire waved them off while Augustine held his wife calmly, while Cale watched from the back. As they watched them off, Augustine looked up as he had a serious face. _'Now…it's our turn to prepare for you…Riaan.'_

* * *

Riaan stood beside the distraught Armagedoid. Rationally, he gathered everything the Bakugan spoke of and glared down at the balcony ground. "…so then you saw Code Eve?" he summarized.

"I-it had to be…I felt this weird energy when I was in contact with her."

"Like when you're around me perhaps?" he saw Armagedoid nod. "Armagedoid, I understand if this is personal…but tell me, how was she to you? What did you feel exactly?"

The Bakugan looked at the ground discerningly. He could feel complications arise. For being alive for a meager two and a half weeks, he's learned so much, and so little to say. But he tried to scrounge for what words he could manage. "I…felt weird. But it was also warm…and very energizing. It's like I felt everything inside of me shut down." She stared at the balcony. "At least for a little while."

Riaan picked up on the sour note Armagedoid was treading upon. "What did you do?"

"I don't know. I learned of these other worlds…and I just asked if the origins go back to you. But, they didn't."

Riaan closed his eyes. "I see…so that's what Code Eve did." He sighed. "So then it's true…I really was forgotten."

"Father…"

Riaan remained quiet for quite some time. He didn't say anything further until at last he finally chose to move on and face Armagedoid. "So then she explained the other worlds she created, right? I think it's time I tell you. You remember how I said all life on here except for you was cloned from other worlds?"

"Yes?" Armagedoid started realizing it. "Wait, does this mean…?"

"Yes, that I copied Bakugan DNA and imprinted it into this very planet. Every Bakugan here, as far as you see, they may all be cellular replicas, but make no mistake, each individual species you saw exists elsewhere."

"Amazing…" Armagedoid's face started to falter again.

"Is something wrong? You don't have to tell me if it's not important."

"No. It is just…" Armagedoid strained incredulously to find the right words again. He faced Riaan with a serious look. "It was Mother. When I mentioned you, she got very frightened and tried to warn me about something. You're not that dangerous…are you?" He got no reply. "…Father…?"

Riaan faced away, looking out at the balcony and Interacia as most of the crust had already plundered in many areas. Mountains of debris and aged earth were seen from miles away as he knew elsewhere, other planets were suffering. It only served to make him humble. "Armagedoid…you should listen to your Mother." He said. "What she said is true. I am in fact a very bad influence."

"Father…I…I don't understand. What's going on?!" he started to panic.

"Please, Armagedoid. Allow me to speak before you jump to conclusions. Hear me out." Behind him, Armagedoid immediately calmed. "You recall my special powers, do you not?"

"Yes? You can replicate life through your DNA, right?"

"Yes, and I have spoken to you of evolution and my aging, right? Well, my powers have also evolved. I have gained the power, to almost completely take life. In other words…I can kill a planet."

Once again, Armagedoid's eyes widened in vivid shock. "Y-you can?! You mean…all those planets have Bakugan on them. So do you…?"

"It's a very slow process as of now. They can move to another planet as far as I know, but those planets specifically, those who carry Code Eve's imprints…I made it my obligation to take that. Look around you." He gestured to the world around them. "What you see before you, our ever-changing world – my very life – is continually evolving. Eventually, this planet will be purely changed, and all of the properties of each planet will finally become one. A true congregation."

Armagedoid was looking up at the sky, with the sunlight simmering down into the world's underside. Even now, as they watched, grass began to grow outside the borders of the city. "So you're taking life on purpose? Isn't that…wrong?

"You see, Armagedoid, there is right and wrong. And everyone has their own perspective on what is right and wrong…and what I'm doing…is wrong. _Very_ wrong. No one should be doing what I am doing. Not even you. I am taking life from others, in order to carry out my dream."

"But…if you know it's wrong, then why do you do it anyway?"

"Because I have nothing else to live for. Only when you have nothing is when you realize the emptiness that you yearn to fill, and you'll do anything it takes to fill that gap. That is desperation. The dream that Code Eve and I once shared was abandoned…or rather, _she_ abandoned. It's my only motivation. It's my only reason to live now. _That_ is my sworn loyalty."

Armagedoid realized it now. He stared somberly at Riaan with fixation of pity. His mind wandered into darkness as he elaborated Riaan's mind. He was alone, for all these years. He shared a dream with someone who left him and the ideals they swore to make together. Alone, and forsaken to do nothing. Code Eve went another way and made life herself and spread it thin. But Riaan, he had nothing. All he had…was a broken dream that he clung onto. "…and you're willing to stay to the end, even if it's wrong?" he asked softly.

Riaan nodded. "It is very wrong. There are other and more peaceful ways to handle this…but this is _my_ choice. This is _my_ decision that I swear on carrying out. To make one planet where our origins will never be forgotten, that is a destiny that I have chosen to weave."

"And how do you make it right?"

"…Armagedoid, the only way to get it right, is to get it wrong. It's nothing but trial and error. Life is trial and error. We all make mistakes, and malice in unavoidable in the end. It's a never-ending cycle of right and wrong…I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laying all this out for you. I understand if you think less of me now."

Armagedoid grew flustered. "N-no, Father. It's okay, really…it's just a lot to take in is all…I'll try and think it through if I can." He gave a serious look. "But…can I ask one more thing?"

Riaan looked back at him.

"Not long ago, you gave me life, and I've learned so much since then. I learned there are worlds like this one, and other species too. I asked Mother why I was created, but she didn't give me an answer, and you said before that is up to me. But Father…I want to ask one more time. Why was I created in your eyes?"

Riaan closed his eyes. "In my eyes you say?" He opened them, looking at his Bakugan with a serious but fatherly disposition. "Armagedoid, I stated before I would say why _I_ thought so would come, and now thanks to patience, you shall be rewarded. Armagedoid…" He took a pause, allowing the Bakugan to take a small hitch in wonder. "Why I created you…was for this very moment."

"This very moment…?"

"Yes. To anyone's eyes, one would've made their creation of heartless power, to mold them into a weapon. Perhaps I would've done the same thing. But Eve…I know deep down that she wouldn't want that. I know that when given life, you have your path to follow. It is your own destiny that you must make for yourself, not others."

"My own destiny…"

Riaan looked out at Interacia again. "My wish is to bring all life to one planet, to one origin. To do that, I have to make sacrifices to give them all a common enemy. This unity is what will bring about one for all to share. The path I take, Armagedoid, is one of bloodshed and making enemies. But that is the price I paid. Knowing that, it is your decision to make. You can help me realize my dream, or you can stop me…or maybe find a way to convince me. It's all what you want to do." He flipped his cape and turned away. "But no matter what happens, I won't fault you for what you've chosen. I'll support your decision…because that is a father's role."

"Father…" Armagedoid watched him walk away.

"Take everything you've learned up to now. Reflect on it. And make a decision…but no matter what, follow through to the end. Loyalty to yourself comes before others. So please, take your time. I won't rush you. These decisions will impact you for the rest of your life, and there's no running away from them."

Armagedoid nodded. "I understand. Thank you, Father." Riaan nodded and left Armagedoid alone. The Bakugan turned back towards the balcony and stared uncertainly at the radiant blue sky. He frowned heavily at the expectations he was suddenly weighed with on his oddly-shaped shoulders. "My own decisions…"

He began reflecting on Riaan's words and what he has been doing for the sake of Interacia. It was dedication against morals. Only one question rung in Armagedoid's mind: Which side will we choose?

* * *

The Trailer flew high over the skies, soaring over everyone's heads like a fighter jet as it made its way over air travel. Even now, its rate of flight was like a jet. It was too impressive for words.

"I still can't believe you've made this thing fly." Luke marveled. "This is awesome!"

Jase snickered. "A little too much credit you're giving me, don't you think?"

Maggie smiled. "Not at all!" she gasped at the screen. "Look, the houses look like ants from up here!"

"See anything on your screen, Shuji?" Shawn asked.

On his monitor, Shuji squinted as he saw partial clouds. But below those, he saw a vague image of a coastal city. "Guys, I think we're almost there…I think."

On a table, tapping his index finger out of boredom, Keegan did an eyeroll. "Oh, so you _think_ you can see a whole city from five thousand feet up. No, why couldn't I see earlier? I mean it's not like we're passing over a beached whale or another carnival if _that's_ what you're thinking."

The heavy sarcasm Keegan insulted Shuji with left a large pulsing tick mark on Shuji's head. "Hey, give me some slack, alright?! It's cloudy! Besides, not like you can see better yourself!"

Keegan shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm just a _freeloader_ who's just trying to find a home is all, after his old one and his glory literally crumbled to pieces. Geez."

"…sorry man." Shuji half-heartedly turned towards the screen.

"Whatever." Keegan sat in the seat again, facing forward with a mopey face. He was not so motivated as the others, and no one could blame him. As much as scolding him would make them feel better, in some cases, they knew it was better to sympathize with the teenage Interacian. He didn't have a reason to trust them, and they don't exactly trust him either. But they needed the extra help, and if they can find a place for him in the long run where he won't complain, it'll work out. For now, Keegan had to suck it up.

Rather than follow the pity train, Esther looked down at her own screen. She saw the large mass of clouds below starting to erode and show a zoomed in visual of what was on Shuji's screen. "It looks like we're there." She announced. "Bakugan City."

Everyone looked at the monitors before them and peered down in awe. It was a rather large city, and it had a lot of Bakugan admittedly. On the streets, people were seen riding Bakugan, and stadiums were showing mock battles of various Gundalian and Neathian species duking it out and quarreling.

"Talk about déjà vu." Shawn said. "Kinda reminds you of the B.I.F and Thermosphere put together, huh?"

"Mmmm, I guess I kinda see the picture." Maggie said. "So where do we go from here?"

Jase prodded his glasses as he typed massively fast into his search engine. Zoom-ins of a dome-like building with a research tower on it was hovering high over several buildings in a certain avenue. And on the top, there was a landing pad. "Our arrival should be expected within ten minutes. We're going to be covering the top of the Battle Brawlers headquarters."

Luke blinked. "But, don't we need permission to do that sort of stuff?"

"We already got permission, Luke." Esther said. "It was stated when Jase received the message."

"Oh, right…sorry."

Maggie snickered again. "You're still slow on learning, are you?"

"Hey…!"

They soon descended lower towards the city, where their massive automobile convertible soon reached the top of their tower. The closer they got, the more anxious Luke seemed to have gotten. Before landing, he swallowed a large lump.

The Trailer's wings folded, and the convertible returned its settings to tank mode. The whole thing parked and the hatch opened atop to allow everyone to get off. The last off was Keegan as he lazily slumped down the side onto his feet.

"So where are the Battle Brawlers?" Maggie looked around in question, not seeing them anywhere.

A pair of footsteps clanged against the top. "I'm afraid you just missed them." A voice said.

Everyone turned towards the sound. There, they all saw someone who had short orange hair. She had faded blue eyes with pale skin. She had a nice dress on like any professor would, and to finish the ensemble, she had pink lipstick. She approached them all and had a hand to her hip.

"Sorry for the subtle welcome." She apologized. "I would've arranged a better arriving pad if I could."

"It's quite alright." Jase approached her. "Tell me, are you the one who perhaps received my message?"

She nodded. "I am." She gestured to herself. "My name is Mira. A pleasure to meet you."

Luke nodded back. "Yeah, same here."

Mira looked back at Jase. "Now then, what was it about these messages you've sent to me before?"

* * *

Inside the Battle Brawler HQ, they all were congregated pass the lavish hallways and staircases that lead to various parts of the domain. They were all soon gathered into a massive research lab, where they were gathered around a chrome cylindrical projector with green holographic screens showing the images Jase had on his Bakumeter earlier, along with various other research findings on Interacia.

"I see, so that explains it then." Mira said. "I was wondering why I didn't have data on this before."

"Because it wasn't read by another system not on Interacia." Shawn deduced with crossed arms.

"Exactly. But…this data. It's like nothing I've ever seen before." She moved a panel to the front as it expanded. It was a photo of the planet's core with the magenta virus on it. "This energy is on a totally different molecular level. What's worse, the more I analyze it, the more sophisticated it seems to get."

"Riaan's DNA is made up of other organisms and life throughout the universe." Verias said.

"That's right. I'm sure that one strand of DNA is complicated. The combinations are endless as far as we all know." Atchibee said.

"Riaan." Mira pulled up another screen, showing a picture of the man with magenta eyes. Immediately the readings were all maxed out. "So he's the one behind all this."

"He's got data on almost every geography and climate control pattern." Jase said. "Even now, we aren't aware of the full extent of his powers. However, we are aware that his powers have evolved to completely infect life, and at the same time transfer it to his world."

"Cellular metamorphosis, and a complicated DNA storage and atomic structural changes." She looked at Shuji. "And you said that he's the planet itself?"

Shuji nodded. "Yeah, that's what we were told."

"It was a lot to take in." Maggie said. "He's also got this freaky history with forbidden cards or something."

Mira's eyes narrowed. "Forbidden, you say?"

Luke stepped forward. "Yeah. They took Bakugan from New Vestroia and gave them forbidden cards. They're very weird." He gazed at the ground. "Their power levels were high, and every time they were thrown out, they had some sort of…bad energy vibe."

"What Luke's trying to say is that Riaan's also got forbidden cards that can affect a Bakugan's health." Shawn clarified.

"Yeah, that."

Mira put a hand to her chin. "A new species, with powers to alter life and Bakugan DNA. And now using Bakugan from other planets to power up their defenses. Something about all this is wrong."

"You're telling me. This chair doesn't recline over here!" Keegan snapped from afar. Rather than participate, he opted to sit around and wait for those who care to finish.

"Keegan, if it's too much, you can go back to the Trailer." Esther said, implying her slight demand.

Keegan slumped in his seat. "I _would_ , but knowing how pushy you guys are, it wouldn't matter."

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Esther." Luke got her attention. "I think we should just let him go his own pace."

She turned forward. "Okay, but he knows we're being serious here. You as well."

"I know…" Luke looked back at Keegan, who glanced at him before propping up a magazine and distracting himself. Luke faced forward.

"My apologies if this comes off so sudden." Jase said. "But you said the Battle Brawlers are dismissed at the moment, right?"

Mira nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately, Shun and Marucho are off right now. Gunz is currently in the stadiums as we speak…" her face fell. "As for Dan and Drago, I'm afraid we still haven't heard back from them."

"Talk about bad timing." Shawn said.

"Indeed." Jase spoke. "But, if it's all the same, would you be so kind as to keep this on a low profile?" he seemed rather modest as he prodded his glasses up. "It was a nuisance alone keeping this to a minimum in the B.I.F."

"I understand." Mira said. "I'll talk with the guys as soon as they come around. I'm sure they'll want to know more."

"But we don't have time to wait around!" Luke moved to the front. He gave her a serious look. "Look, I'm sorry if we're bothering you, but you got to understand. We can't just sit here and wait to give an explanation. We're running out of time."

"I know…but…"

Jase stepped forward. "With all do respect, Mira, while I hold deep respect for you and your group's achievements, there must be action applied as well." He looked away. "Still, we were hoping that you could provide some levity for us since coming here." He faced her. "But of not, then we understand. We're not exactly the strongest perhaps, but underestimating us would be a rather ambiguous mistake, wouldn't you think?"

Maggie winked. "Got that right. The former Colonel knows how we roll."

Mira pinched the bridge of her nose and smirked. "Well you sure drive a hard bargain." She looked back at them. "I guess I shouldn't complain. When the Resistance was still together, only so much words were said. That said, I guess I can point you to one direction if it'll help."

"Thanks. We appreciate it." Shawn said.

Mira looked back to the computer and began making projections show. Holographic screens showing power levels arose. "It's not much, but I think I might know one man who may know about these cards better than anyone." She expanded a photo, showing what looked like Mira beside a spiky blonde man with eyes matching her own, with a black attire worn and smiling. At the time, he wasn't wearing a mask or cloak. "I know someone who has a history with this material. My brother, Keith."

"Keith, huh?" Shuji repeated.

"Yes. However, there is one more thing…" She swiped the panel, showing the projection changing to reveal Keith again, only his clothing was black and purple, and he adorned a mask with black and purple accents on it. "He goes by another persona at times. I'm not sure which you prefer, but in this form, he goes by Spectra Phantom."

"Spectra…" Luke's eyes slowly widened. He started recalling Luka's visions and past and how he saw Riaan's infiltration to Spectra's labs. _'So he's the reason those forbidden cards exist.'_

Shawn's eyes narrowed. "Spectra…" His gaze went towards everyone else. Like him, they shared looks like they were aware as well.

"My brother has a history with these cards and with us." Mira said. "But I'm afraid you're not looking for a history lesson now, are you? If it's that important, I can tell you where he is so he can testify for himself."

"Thank you." Maggie thanked.

Mira nodded and swiped her arm. She pressed in keys and started to show pictures projecting a place that looked like Earth, but oddly enough, it was also cramped with humungous holes in them. Pictures showed floating houses and a futuristic setting with hovering cars and domains lighting up every corner of the planet. "This is Vestal, my home world. We have highly-advanced technology that has evolved over the years, so we also adapted with it."

Shuji raised a brow. "So another world, huh?"

"Looks crowded from the pictures." Maggie pointed out.

"That's because it is." Mira swiped her arm, dispelling the frames. "Vestal has an overpopulation crisis. I'd find it hard to imagine you'd go anywhere without bumping someone else's elbow. That said, I'll at least send you to his general location if possible."

Jase prodded his glasses up. "If you're both siblings, wouldn't it be wise to contact him to be aware of what's going on?"

"Yes, although knowing him he's probably running tests with Gus. But I'll be sure to give him a heads up on what's going on. So then, you all ready?"

"Yes!" they determinedly replied.

* * *

In her lab, Mira was busy typing in coordinates encryptions back to back. It flew across the screen into paragraphs per second. After a very long line of encryptions was made, an upload screen appeared and quickly showed a sent sign. "Okay, it's sent." She turned towards an intercom. On another screen showed the Trailer with everyone inside. "Okay, I'm loading up the Dimensional Transporter. You guys ready?"

Luke nodded. "Yes. We're ready." He stared ahead with resilience. Beside him, Esther nodded.

"Another road trip. This should be something." Maggie said neutrally.

"Heh, yeah, that's saying something alright." Shuji teased.

"Better keep our guard up. Remember the last time we went to another unknown place?" Fly Beetle reminded.

"As vividly as could get." Atmos said. "That said, shall be brace ourselves?"

Abis Omega nodded. "Yes. Everyone, let's be ready."

Mira continued typing in buttons. "Okay then." As she continued typing, another thought wiggled into her mind. _'I still don't think this is such a good idea. There's too many variables we don't know about. But these guys know more about this than we do. I'm sure Dan and the others will be able to pick up the pieces if they come back.'_ Another upload screen appeared in front of her. _'Let's just hope for the best.'_

On the Trailer, Keegan was kicking back in his seat, staring up at the ceiling. As usual, he seemed less enthusiastic than anyone else. "If you ask me, sounds like you guys are going on a wild goose chase." He got everyone's attention. "Seriously, you really think that finding this guys will solve all our problems?"

Esther gave him her signature emotionless look. "It's better to solve some problems than no problems."

He did an eyeroll. "Whatever. If you guys end up don't getting along, don't expect me to hang around for too long. I don't wanna get caught in another accident by you freaks, capisce?"

"We understand." Jase complied before facing forward. "Now then, the time has come."

Outside, in front of them, a large beep was heard through the intercom. It rung twice, then a third time. And then static charged in one spot before a wormhole began to open itself in front of them. They all watched it expand to where the Trailer could fit inside. All their expressions turned serious…despite one gulp going down Shuji's throat.

" **This is the portal I hooked up to Vestal on the other side. You should be ready. I'll be staying behind to continue graphing the data.** " Mira said over an intercom. " **And by the way. If you happen to run into anyone named Ace or Baron…give them my regards.** "

"Ace and Baron…got it." Shawn confirmed.

"Then let's go." Jase started to move the Trailer, churning its multitude of wheels along the top of the flat roof. It slowly made way into the portal, with everyone showing their own wills and determinations. They were willing to try and make a change that Luke forced upon his own will, and in doing so sparked them to do whatever they could, no matter how little.

They all closed in, the dimensional portal finally swallowing them in a bright light. When the light faded, they were instantly met with another setting, one of similar appeal and life forms they all recognized. Immediately Maggie leaned into her screen with curiosity.

"So this…is Vestal?"

The Trailer finally made it all the way through, and the portal closed right behind them. Before them, there was a setting just like Earth, but cars hovered over the streets. And all around them, they saw so many people. Populace of great length surrounded them as their Trailer peeked from between two buildings.

"It looks like the jump worked." Atchibee said.

"She's right. The scanners are picking up different DNA strands. These aren't normal people." Esther configured.

"Well as normal as it gets for us anyway." Verias pointed out.

Shawn nodded. "Yeah." He clicked on his screen. On it revealed a picture of Spectra on his monitor. "So this is the guy, huh?"

"Yes, Spectra Phantom, if memory serves." Jase answered.

"So then this guy created the blueprints that Riaan took for himself so long ago?" Maggie deduced. "Well, I guess that explains why this didn't happen earlier. That's good for us."

"Yeah, but we should get moving." Jelldon insisted. "Not a moment to waste, right?"

Jase nodded. "You're absolutely right." He moved his fingers to tap coordinates into the radar. On the screen, it revealed a massive map based on the echolocation feature it contained. A 3D hologram was spread out above Keegan, which startled him. "The area in which Mira sent us is close to where Spectra is located. That just leaves us to do the search."

Luke rubbed the back of his head and sulked. "This could've gone a lot easier if we were just sent there directly…"

Esther gave a serious face. "Maybe…but let's not dwell on the past. Luke…"

"I know…let's get to searching."

The Trailer began to make its move once more, turning into the streets of the city to search for their destination. With such a big locomotive, they're bound to get noticed, right?

* * *

On a very high but skinny sliver of crust that hasn't fallen yet, it was an unstable island of mushy grass That Armagedoid used as his perch as he stared up at the sky. He watched the blue envelop the whole view. Not a cloud in the sky through his eyes. A lot has happened in a span of over half a month that he was vaguely processing. If it were laid out before him at once, he would've panicked, and god knows what he would've done. Fortunately for him, he was given time between some parts, allowed to ask questions and receive more answers for him to understand. He didn't even know where to start now that he was given the full summary of Rian and Code Eve – his parents. However, only one parent stayed behind, but after hearing him to the end, was he really someone to look up to? Riaan made it clear that while he was patient, he admitted what his ambitions were comprised of were wrong. If what he did was wrong, then why do them? He asked this question before, and the answer he got continued boggled him.

" _Only when you have nothing is when you realize the emptiness that you yearn to fill, and you'll do anything it takes to fill that gap."_

But Armagedoid was nothing from the start. Doesn't that mean he should be desperate? Looking back at it, when he was first born, he was frightened by everything. He didn't even know what he was breathing or what a tail was until Riaan offered levity. In a way, he was easing his desperation before it started. Stopping him from becoming something he shouldn't be. Setting example through malpractice. It was smart, but at the same time disturbing.

He was the bad guy. There are good guys, and there are bad guys, and Riaan admitted he was bad. Not to be trusted, and yet what compelled Armagedoid to feel otherwise. It's only when he processed this that he began to fixate on the bigger picture, and that was Riaan's retribution. He was left with nothing, and Code Eve had it all. She left him behind and the dream he swore to make reality. It was twisted, but in a way, it's the desperation that Riaan held onto. It was his will to live; his destiny. If that were the case, what was his destiny? Riaan gave him free will to decide that himself, now all he had to do was choose what _he_ wanted. _'What do…I want?'_ He looked down at his big black palm, staring deeply into it. _'Father lost everything…so he had no choice but to take and make for himself…including from Mother. She…she took it all away from him. But…no. There has to be more to this.'_ He looked determinedly at the sun gazing directly at him, his panel-like wings shimmering brightly from light refraction. _'I have to know more of the truth…from Mother. Father told me the truth. Only after I reflect on everything and answer my questions, I will make my choice.'_ He slowly closed his eyes once more. _'Maybe if I try and concentrate, I can reach her. Just…try…'_

In his mind, it was nothing but a black shade. Galaxy after galaxy; cosmos after cosmos, his energy raced through it all as he used his strength to home in the best he could. In his mind, an image of New Vestroia flashed, making him wince. He tried again, sending after energy signal outwards. He fanned to after planet, but there, he had little of her strength. It was little, but the feint signature meant she was around.

Finally, in the darkness of his mind, there was a light. The light shimmered brightly. "I found her!" Instantly, his star-like core lit a magenta light. Once again, his settings around changed, becoming another dimensional void where he was face to face with Code Eve once more.

The light shimmered above, silent in shock as Armagedoid was glaring up at her.

"Mother…"

" **Young one…you have found me.** " She said. " **Well now, this is most certainly a surprise. How?** "

"Your energy."

"… **I see. So then, Riaan must have created you with parts of my essence.** "

Armagedoid scooted closer and raised his head. "Mother, I got to know. Why did you leave Father?"

A sliver of radiant light meant another show of shock for Code Eve. " **So then he has told you.** "

Armagedoid nodded. "So then…everything about you leaving him and the promise you've made, it was all true." He looked down in regret. "So he _wasn't_ lying. I knew it."

The light scooted closer towards him. " **Young Armagedoid, try to understand. There is so much more that Riaan is that you aren't aware. He is ambitious. He's a straightforward individual who focuses on his goal if necessary.** "

"But isn't that resolve part of how a dream is realized?" he questioned.

" **Be as it may, I can't believe that he would go as far as create you to manifest his own goals. I haven't seen him in eons…to think that this much has happened.** "

Armagedoid realize they were being sidetracked. He shook his head and got back on topic. "But Mother, that doesn't answer my question. Why did you leave him? Why did you abandon the dream you two shared?"

The light's hue began to alter again. It was a dull shade of rainbow, hinting regret. " **…admittedly, it's because I realized that what** _ **we**_ **desired, is something that I could not keep onto.** " She saw the shocked look on Armagedoid's face. " **As we were exploiting the cosmos, we began to see life bud and evolve in a number of ways. We've seen life flourish, as well as seeing others grow extinct. This perpetual cycle, is what drove me to realize, that if we did in fact resolve to our own origin, there would be no guarantee that life will exist for long.** "

"But it's still origin, isn't it?"

" **Yes, it would be the origin home of what is now Bakugan…but I realized something, that everything is finite. Life is finite, yet infinite all around. In life, being enclosed to one area, it will delude you from everything else. Riaan is someone who doesn't get the big picture.** "

Once more, Armagedoid tilted his head with the new information he was gathering. It left him so perplexed he was trying to wrap his head around it. "So then…just one planet…is bad?" he didn't quite get it, but maybe Code Eve could explain more.

" **If that is the case, then so be it. Armagedoid, to be honest, I've made my own purpose. I chose to create life with him and reproduce the offspring that have created the species known as Bakugan. They have found their homes. That is all that we wanted.** "

Armagedoid vigorously shook his head. "They made a home, I saw that, but it's still a lie!"

" **Young one…** "

"…you left Father alone, just because you thought your dream of just one planet where life can begin was too small…?" his voice was beginning to crack up from partial frustration. "Doesn't all life start from somewhere? You and Riaan didn't know where you came from, but you found each other, and chose to create your own origins didn't you? You took the Bakugan…and left him with nothing…"

The light tried to draw closer. " **It was his decision to keep going his way. He chose to think of the past than the future we sought.** "

"Because you left him there!" the Darkus Bakugan snapped, making Code Eve gasp from the sudden shout.

" **I…** "

"Father knows what he's doing is wrong, he knows better than I do. I didn't even know what good and bad are until he allowed me to see for myself. He laid out everything for me so that I can make my own way, to see right and wrong for myself…and he knows what he's doing is bad…but he was left with nothing. _I_ was nothing…and he gave _me_ an origin that you both never had. Doesn't that make you feel…bad?"

The light's angle shifted downwards. In reality, when looking back at it, Code Eve always did miss Riaan. He was the first life form who shared a resemblance to herself, something who never knew where she came from. However, there was one thing that separated them, and it was their own intuition. Unlike Riaan, Code Eve didn't have any desires to know why she was created. She just went with what was in front of her and went along with it. Riaan was another story. He wanted a purpose. He craved one, otherwise his life would be empty for him.

"Riaan said once you make a path, you follow through with it." Armagedoid's fists balled. "Well what's the point of a promise when you can't keep it?!"

Code Eve knew this wasn't getting anywhere. She had to stop this before it goes too far. " **Young one…I'm sorry. You need to leave him. The path he is making for you will only lead to a shallow end.** "

"Like Father? He is willing to support whatever I choose, if I want to stop him or not…but at least he was willing to give me reason! He gave me conscience! He did it because he knew it's what you wanted. Don't you see? He still cares about you! So why are you so against him?! I don't understand!"

" **Enough!** " Code Eve's light stung Armagedoid. The Bakugan winced as he felt his body grow stiff from Eve's sudden shout. " **Young one, I can't allow your own destiny be in anymore danger. If you can't understand, then perhaps it's best that you are put into the sub-dimension, where you can't be influenced by Riaan.** "

"Mother…!"

" **I'm truly sorry, but if what you say is true, then as a mother, it is my responsibility to see that my child is taught right and wrong, away from bad influences. Please, try to understand.** " The light she unleashed brightened. It started to close in on Armagedoid, who was paralyzed in fear.

"No…Mother! Mother!" An image of Riaan appeared in his head once more.

" _There are other and more peaceful ways to handle this…but this is my choice. This is my decision that I swear on carrying out."_

Armagedoid let out a cry as the light was blinding him, but as his thoughts churned, the magenta light his core had radiated a weak light.

" _The only way to get it right, is to get it wrong. It's nothing but trial and error. Life is trial and error. We all make mistakes, and malice in unavoidable in the end."_

' _Father…I don't…no, I_ _ **won't**_ _…"_ Mustering up his own resilience, Armagedoid's magenta eyes flashed open again. With instincts driving with his thoughts, he grunted as the radiant light he was giving off was pulsing pink rays to counter the light. "No…no…STOOOOP!" he cried out a bloodcurdling shriek as the magenta light swallowed up everything, pushing back Code Eve back.

The enemy light was in shock as rainbow and magenta lights clashed. The pulse created a dark ripple that expelled outwards, a similar aura that shredded across dimensions. The rift rippled across skies everywhere.

In Mira's lab, all the sensors sensing Riaan's energy suddenly spiked to red. The whole lab had alarms going off as she looked at the screens. "What's going on?!"

Elsewhere, another person looked up at the skies. Both him and the red Bakugan stared up at the sky with worry shown. "Drago…"

"Yes. I feel that again, too. Something's wrong, I can feel it."

The atmosphere in the void faded. Armagedoid and Code Eve were squaring off with the star-like core radiating a magenta glow. The Darkus Bakugan snarled angrily as the light was still in shock. " **You…** "

"I am choosing my own path, and no one is going to decide my purpose for me. I'll decide for myself. Goodbye… _Eve_!" His eyes and star core shimmered at the last word spoken, another harsh radiance blinding him and Code Eve from one another. The light screamed out Armagedoid's name one last time before it all grew distorted.

When the light fade, Armagedoid found himself on the slim perch once more. Reality sunk in as he realized what he said to his Mother. A small tear fell from the side of his cheek as he gave her the ultimate disrespect any child could give to their parent. He was so mad. So frustrated. He wasn't sure what to feel as of now, but he knew better than to throw a fit. He had to clam down and slow down. And that's exactly what he did.

Once he had calmed down and his breathing finally settled, he realized now the two sides of the story. There was Code Eve, who sought more than one world for origin. And there was Riaan, the forgotten origin who is trying to remind the universe he is still there. And then there was himself. He was born for a reason, and since no one was going to tell him what to do, he was going to make the tough decisions on his own now.

The pillar he was on finally started to crumble. The oddly shaped pillar started crumbling down. Armagedoid effortlessly used his wings and floated while the whole precipice fell to the ground, creating mountains of dust beneath. As he looked out now, he could see that by now, all of the surface world was officially gone. Instead was a land which has yet to have grown grass and mountains. Rivers shimmered in sunlight carrying debris into dark blue depths. Gazing into it was like telling the difference of a spectrum. Riaan sunk while Code Eve surfaced. One moved on, while another was stuck at the bottom, with no help to pull him up. Looking at Interacia one last time and thinking back to the planets Code Eve create, his eyes closed in deep thought. To save those planets…or to destroy them? Which side?

His eyes flashed open, a new resolution inside of them. "I know what I must do."

* * *

In an open park, with surprisingly enough space, the Trailer was parked along a large fountain as the group stopped their search and rested. Luke seemed the most annoyed. "We've been searching for hours." He grumbled. "You'd think someone would know by now."

"Shawn leaned against the fountain, looking calm about the situation. "Well she didn't say it would be easy. Guess we walked right into this one."

"The population here is much more than anything we've seen on Earth." Esther noted. "Navigating through the streets in our vehicle took time."

"Yeah, but too much time." Maggie side-noted. "We've been here for like three hours and all people have been doing is giving us cold shoulders. We're not that scary. Right?" She looked towards Jelldon, who merely shrugged in response.

Shawn looked to Jase. "Jase, any luck on people giving directions?"

Jase stood straight up like a statue. "These Vestals are rather stubborn when it comes to data. Perhaps that or they genuinely have no intel. She never went too deep on his secrecy."

"Come to think of it, this Spectra guy…he's the guy that Luka saw Riaan spy on, right?" Maggie asked.

Esther nodded. "Yes. He was the catalyst to Riaan's ambitions. He must have been ambitious to go to great lengths for these forms of power…but I can't say much beyond that."

"I guess we'll only know once we meet the guy, huh?" Shuji shrugged.

"Yeah, _if_ you guys meet him. Good luck with that." Keegan scoffed. He was sitting atop a random picnic table nearby with a bag of chips. He chomped on a chip, making loud and obnoxious sounds each time. The others glared at him. "What? Just saying the truth. You guys _did_ say it was a big crowd."

"Hmph. We're not in the mood for you right now, smartass." Shuji retort.

Keegan put his hands up. "Hey now, don't point fingers at me just because you're frustrated. I don't think that's healthy."

"And neither is eating salted snacks." Jase noted.

"Oh shut up." He flipped off the picnic table and headed towards the Trailer. "Look, all I'm saying is don't get your hopes up, okay? You make expectations, and look what happens? You're making a pretty big rush for just a bunch of regular people sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. You ask me, it should've been better to kick back and let pros handle it."

The others grunted silently at Keegan's remark. It's true that they aren't the strongest out there. They aren't the best, but they still had to try. They couldn't be faulted for that. Aside from Jase, they all seemed visibly offended as Keegan walked away.

"Well let me know when we move out again. Say you guys packed more of these-!" He suddenly pumped into a passerby's shoulder. "Hey, watch it! You need glasses or something?!"

Turning around, the guy be pumped into had a black and purple long sleeve top. His dull gray eyes contrasted his light blue spiky hair as he narrowed his eyes to glare back at Keegan. "What was that?" he snarked. "Say that again, I dare ya."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think you were deaf as well as blind. Perhaps I should be a little louder." Keegan cleared his throat. "YOU BUMPED INTO ME! THAT LOUD ENOUGH FOR YA?!" he screamed.

The guy covered his ears and winced at the sudden volume. "Gah! Geez, what's with you?!" he argued. "Besides, last I checked, _I_ was looking what was in front of me rather than run my mouth off. You should be apologizing to me, pal?"

Keegan scoffed. "Well tell you what, you apologize first, then I'll apologize."

"Ain't happening."

"Well then sucks for you! DOESN'T IT?!" he deliberately raised the volume of his voice to grate his ears. It only served the agitate him more, not that Keegan cared.

Finally caught up, someone wearing mainly white with a sleeveless top and gloves came slipping by. He had a red bandana atop his head and dark pink spiky hair with blue eyes. "O-okay guys, let's just chill out for a second, okay?" he urged nervously. "I'm sure we can work something out."

Keegan scoffed again. "Hm, well your pal here knows how to make a subtle approach, unlike certain Vestals."

"Alright, what's that supposed to mean?" At this point, the man had Keegan by the shirt collar. Keegan was playfully smirking as his deliberate attempts at riling up the Vestal worked. "You're just asking for trouble bub!"

Before trouble erupted, Shawn yanked Keegan's collar back and held him tight like a dog on a leash. "Huh? Hey, it was gonna get interesting for a change!"

Esther walked in front, bowing her head to them. "We apologize for our acquaintance." She said. "He's not the most sociable person at the moment."

The guy backed off. "Whatever. That guy was just annoying from the start."

The other guy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled. "Uh, we owe you an apology too. Sorry about Ace here."

Luke's eyes widened. "Ace?" He and Abis Omega exchanged looks.

Ace shrugged. "Whatevs. It's not a big deal. Besides if you really wanted a fight, maybe asking first before pushing your way would be a little more satisfying, don't you think?" he shot a look at Keegan, who was about to say something back if not for Shuji and Shawn giving him glares to shut him up.

Maggie faced Jase. "Jase, didn't Mira say something about someone named Ace?"

"Yes. I remember." The former B.I.F agent then began to walk closer towards them. Coincidentally, at the same time, so did Luke.

"Luke?" Esther reached out, but she held her position.

Luke stood a little closer to Ace and his associate as Jase was beside him. "Uh, sorry for earlier." Luke apologized. "But hey, listen…"

"What now?" Ace asked, thoroughly unamused at this point.

Jase prodded his glasses again. "Perhaps you both could be of some assistance to us." He answered. "Tell us, would you by any chance happen to know a name called Spectra?"

The associate looked surprised, but he looked at Ace to find his disposition changing to suspicion.

"What about him?" he asked accusingly. "What's going on?"

* * *

Fountain water continued rushing as Jase explained. By the time he finished explaining, the two Vestals were at a loss for words.

"Okay, back up." Ace said. "So you're telling me that the fate of our worlds are at risk, and you're trying to solve it by seeing this guy named Spectra because he's connected somehow, right? That sounds completely bogus. Like heck am I supposed to believe all that."

"Ace, maybe we should hear them out some more, don't you think?" his associate asked.

Ace shot him a look. "C'mon Baron. Don't tell me this doesn't sound the least bit suspicious to you."

"Well no, but…"

"If it's all the same, we were sent here by vouches of someone you might know." Jase insinuated. "Does the name 'Mira' hold any leverage?"

Ace's eyes widened. "Hold up! You mean you guys actually know Mira?!"

"I heard that she moved to Earth with Master Dan and the others. That explains why we haven't seen her in a while huh?" Baron pointed out. "Is she doing okay?"

"Yeah, at least we think so." Luke answered, but got back on topic. "But…if you know her, that means you've gotta trust her judgement, right? We were sent here by her, you've gotta believe us!"

On Baron's shoulder, a Haos Bakugan popped open. "Baron, I think we should consider what he's saying."

"Yeah, guess you're right." He looked towards Ace. "Ace…"

Ace's eyes narrowed on Luke with slight annoyance. "Okay, so maybe you were sent by Mira, but I still don't see why we should trust you of all people. If it were Dan or Shun I can understand, but what's this got to do with you?"

"Because we know this better than anyone." Abis Omega said on Luke's shoulder. "We saw it with our own eyes."

On Ace's shoulder, a Darkus Bakugan spun open. "Okay, so now you're saying we should take your word on that Vestal would be a likely target?" he asked.

"Even if that is the case, I'm still having trouble seeing how we can't handle it ourselves. If we really are under threat of something big, why not prove how serious you are about it?"

"What does that mean?" Maggie asked.

Ace put a hand to his hip. "Tell you what, let's have a little battle. It's been a while since Percival and I let loose." He looked towards Baron. "You in, Baron?"

Baron pumped a fist. "Sure, okay. It's been a while since Nemus and I stretched our legs."

Luke's eyes widened. "What? You're kidding right?" he angrily approached them. "This isn't a joke we're playing! This is real!" he shouted. "You're planet could be in trouble for all we know, and you wanna fight _us_?! This is serious!"

"So are we." Ace countered. "You saying you too scared to prove yourself?"

"You…!" Luke's fists balled, but before things got out of hand, a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Luke…watch yourself." Jase thwarted him.

"Jase…" realizing his folly to come, Luke furrowed his brow and looked down in shame. "Sorry."

Jase stepped forward. "I suppose that since we're on your territory, we'll play by your little game's rules. However, we expect compensation in return if we manage a win."

"You sure drive a hard bargain." Ace smirked. "I'm game."

Jase's glasses refracted sunlight as he frowned. "Luke…if it's alright, I would like to assist you in this battle." He said. "There are a few things I would like to see for myself."

Luke nodded. "Got it. Thanks, Jase."

They all gained space in the park, where the group watched from the sidelines as Luke and Jase were opposing Ace and Baron from the opposite sides. Baron looked excited, while Ace seemed confident. Luke had an unsound expression showing while Jase displayed his usual hard-to-read expression.

"Good luck, guys!" Maggie cheered. "Win one for us!"

"This'll be a show." Shuji said.

Shawn nodded. "That's saying something…but these guys used to battle alongside Dan and the Battle Brawlers, right?"

"Yes. That means no matter what, they mustn't let their guards down." Esther said. "They'll have to give it everything they've got if they wish t cooperate." Her brow furrowed. "Good luck."

Jase had arms behind him, looking like a statue. "Luke, I trust that you've learned from the last time we were in Troposphere together, right?"

Luke nodded. "I know. Back then, I had no idea what I was doing. You just made the strategies and I just went along with them." He balled his fists. "This time we're fighting them _together_. You ready?"

"Undoubtedly."

 _ **Ace: 100% Luke: 100%**_

 _ **Baron: 100% Jase: 100%**_

"Ready Baron?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, this'll be awesome!" he exclaimed.

"I'll lead us off!" Luke pulled out a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" He flung the card out to the middle, making a blue shockwave ignite across the terrain. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" In a blue light, coils of blue surfaced and Abis Omega let out a shrilled roar as he flexed his fins. Luke clutched Abis Omega. "We know what's at stake. Ready Abis?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" he roared.

"Very well then. Allow me." He threw Atmos in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Atmos was thrown out, which he popped open and emerged in his true form. He ascended into the air as he cawed out towards the foes.

"Alright, you asked for it! Let's go, Percival!" Ace threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" The Bakugan went out, where his entire top-half spinning and creating a purple tornado with sparkles atop. It flourished until it expanded, revealing Knight Percival. "Go, Darkus Knight Percival!"

Percival's evolved figure glared with an intimidating stature at Abis Omega and Atmos. "Hope you're ready to step into darkness." He threatened.

Baron brought his arm back. "And we'll add some light as well! Let's go, Nemus! Bakugan, brawl!"

Out went Nemus next. His ball form popped open and he surfaced in a glowing light. "I am Haos Saint Nemus!" he declared, twirling his staff proudly. "Any and all evil who stand before me, will be snuffed out by my bright light!"

 **Knight Percival: 600 Abis Omega: 450**

 **Saint Nemus: 600 Atmos: 450**

Ace showed an ability first. "Ability, activate! **Stray Thunder!** " Above, dark swirling clouds manifested and rumbled before shooting down purple bolts into Knight Percival's finger, which conducted to one point. He slowly aimed at the opponents and the bolt shot at them.

 **Knight Percival: 600 (+300) = 900 Abis Omega: 450**

 **Saint Nemus: 600 Atmos: 450**

As the purple bolt drew closer, Luke glared forward. "Jase, you got this?"

Jase prodded his glasses up. "Yes. Ability, activate! **Winding Winds!** " Atmos had a green aura as he moved in front of the bolt. He flapped his wings, summoning a green whirlwind that diffused the purple electricity and made a burst of wind that expelled all over the place, causing everyone to cover up.

 **Knight Percival: 900 (-300) = 600 Abis Omega: 450**

 **Saint Nemus: 600 Atmos: 450 (+200) = 650**

With Ace and Baron covering up, Luke looked towards Jase, seeing the knowing glance. He looked ahead and swiped his arm. "Now, Abis!" At his call, Abis slunk his long body skywards, actually managing a jump over Percival and Nemus as they looked up in shock. "Ability, activate! **Diamond Shower!** " Abis Omega roared overhead as he summoned raining blue diamonds down onto Percival and Nemus. Both covered up as the bombardment hammered away at them like rain.

 **Knight Percival: 600 (-200) = 400 Abis Omega: 450 (+200) = 650**

 **Saint Nemus: 600 (-200) = 400 Atmos: 650**

"Percival!" Ace exclaimed.

Baron showed an ability. "Not so fast! Ability, activate! **Borehole Reflection!** " Moving in front, Nemus' staff began to glow a bright light as he moved it above, He started twirling it repeatedly, stopping the shards as he roared outwards. The shards didn't make it pass him as Percival recovered from behind.

 **Knight Percival: 400 (+200) = 600 Abis Omega: 650 (-200) = 450**

 **Saint Nemus: 400 (+200) = 600 Atmos: 650**

"He nullified his ability." Atmos deduced. But when he looked up, he saw that Abis was roaring down, and Luke wasn't finished.

"We're not done!" he roared bravely. "Ability activate-!"

Abis Omega came down, blue streaks following his tail slash downwards. " **Fin Melee!** " His power jacked up to **650** again as he swung his tail down and collided with Nemus' staff. The blow made Nemus grunt, but he shoved Abis Omega off and the snake slunk into a slender landing.

"It's gonna take more than that to take us down!" Nemus declared.

Jase held up his Bakumeter, ready to make his move. "Is that so? Ability, activate! **Ventus Airsaw!** " Atmos flapped his wings, creating a green, crescent-like energy blade that sliced through the air heading towards Percival.

"No big deal." Ace teased. "Ability, activate! **Black Out!** " The atmosphere around Percival darkened as he slowly vanished from sight. The crescent continued its course, fading out in the distance.

Atmos looked around. "Where did he go?" He looked left and right, but was unaware of the dark silhouette in the form of a shadow looming behind.

"Behind you!" Abis Omega warned.

"Ability, activate! **Dain Slief!** " Ace shouted. Atmos looked behind at the last second to see Percival summoning a purple sword with golden accents on it, but also with shimmering edging that looked like it could cleave him in two.

 **Knight Percival: 600 (+300) = 900 Abis Omega: 650**

 **Saint Nemus: 600 Atmos: 650**

Jase narrowed his eyes. "Atmos!"

"Abis! Get his attention!" Luke roared. "Ability, activate! **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Abis craned his mouth and opened the maw wide as blue energy coursed through and into a blue hemisphere. With everything charged, he roared out as a dense blue energy beam ripped across the battlefield towards Percival.

"Huh?!" Catching the attack, Percival shifted his attention and used the sword to cleave the blue energy blast around him. This distraction was what managed to allow Atmos to fly higher, getting to safety above. The attack bisected by the sword's edging and Percival strained to hold ground. "That all?!" he grunted.

 **Knight Percival: 900 Abis Omega: 650 (+400) = 1050**

 **Saint Nemus: 600 Atmos: 650**

Jase glanced towards Luke. "Impressive."

Luke smiled. "Like I said, we got your backs."

Ace wasn't fazed by this tactic. "Okay, so maybe you do pack a punch. But not enough to keep us down." He warned. "Fusion ability, activate! **Vermilion!** " Percival's eyes widened moments before a purple slash ignited everything. Time slowed down drastically at that one moment as Percival held a slash position, his blade looking like a purple arrow-shaped energy blade that dissipated the blue beam.

"What?!" Abis Omega exclaimed.

"Ha! Nice try."

 **Knight Percival: 900 Abis Omega: 1050 (-200) = 850**

 **Saint Nemus: 600 Atmos: 650**

"Our turn, Baron!" Nemus declared.

"You bet! Let's give them some backup! Ability activate, **Elemental Roar!** "

Nemus aimed his staff at Abis Omega and a bright beam shot from it at him. The serpent looked over with shock as a bright yellow beam went his way, and from another way, Percival was closing in to cleave him into pieces, all while his power level went back to **650**.

"Abis!" Luke exclaimed.

Jase prodded his glasses up. "Suppose it's our turn to repay the favor." He showed an ability as Atmos cawed above. "Ability, activate! **Cloud Zero!** " Atmos hovered above as he flapped his wings once, exerting as much force needed as a green cloud-like whirlwind suddenly swallowed up everything around Abis Omega. Percival and Nemus' attack faded into it while the two Bakugan lost ground inside.

"What the! Where'd this wind come from?!" Percival grunted inside. Nearby, Nemus was holding his own the best he could, but both couldn't see through it.

 **Knight Percival: 900 (-450) = 450 Abis Omega: 650 (+400) = 1050**

 **Saint Nemus: 600 (-150) = 450 Atmos: 650**

The wind finally dissipated, and Percival and Nemus found themselves unblocking. When they looked back, a blue tail swung around, revealing Abis Omega as he slammed his tail into both of them, sending them on their backs. Atmos descended down right beside him. "Thanks for that." He said.

"No thanks are necessary." He commented.

Ace looked completely shocked. "What the-! They blindsided us!"

"Wow, that was good." Baron praised. "Nemus, good buddy?"

Nemus arose once more. "Yeah…don't worry, just a scratch." He looked over at Percival. "What about you, Percival?"

"That snake's really on my nerves." He sniped. "Now I'm mad!"

Jase glared ahead with readiness in his eyes. "Luke, if you could give me a hand here…"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, no problem. Ability, activate! Abis" Abis provided cover as he went at Percival with his tail swinging around.

Jase prodded his glasses up as he aimed for Nemus. "Ability, activate! **Typhoon Chase!** " Atmos cawed as he blew a harsh gust of wind that was anchoring Nemus and Percival down. He grunted as he used his staff to hold himself together, and Percival used his arms.

 **Knight Percival: 450 Abis Omega: 1050**

 **Saint Nemus: 450 Atmos: 650 (+100) = 750**

With Abis closing in for the attack, Ace grunted. "Like that'll stop us! Ability activate, **Blind Shield!** " Percival's other gauntlet manifested a massive purple shield that blocked Abis Omega's tail swing.

"Us too! Ability activate, **Pyramid Shield!** " Nemus raised his staff high to emit a powerful light that morphed into a glowing pyramid defending him and Percival from the winds. Keeping Abis from getting anywhere inside.

 **Knight Percival: 450 (+300) = 750 Abis Omega: 1050 (-300) = 750**

 **Saint Nemus: 450 (+200) = 650 Atmos: 750 (-200) = 550**

"So they're on defense then." Jase deduced. "I see."

"This is getting too long. Baron?" Ace insisted.

"You got it! Ability, activate! **Float Shield!** " The shields came down from both as Nemus raised his staff even higher. Above Abis Omega and Atmos, they looked up and saw three glowing pyramids with electricity around them. "There, that'll stop them from activating any abilities for a while." He said. "Now they're easy pickings."

Abis Omega was stiff, but he glanced at Luke. Luke nodded and understood. "Alright, this is it! Gate Card, open! Chain Link Force!" The Gate Card opened, glowing to make the pyramids vanish above them. Instead, they appeared above Nemus and Percival, shocking them.

"What?! They set a trap!" Ace shouted.

"Chain Link Force is a card that bounces the ability back at the opponents!" Luke shouted. "I figured you might try something like that. Ready, Abis?!"

"Ready!" he hissed.

"Ability, activate!" he and Jase shouted in unison.

" **Fin Melee!** "

" **Cyclone Brave!** "

Together, Abis went slithering at Percival, while Atmos surrounded himself in whirlwinds and shot at Nemus. The two Bakugan roared out as their immobile opponents were slashed across the face, with the other passed by a whirlwind bullet-like comet.

 **Knight Percival: 750 Abis Omega: 750 (+200) = 950**

 **Saint Nemus: 650 Atmos: 550 (+300) = 850**

Both Nemus and Percival went falling backwards as they morphed to ball form. They plopped at Ace and Baron's feet, both looking shocked as their life gauges fell.

 _ **Ace: 60%**_

 _ **Baron: 60%**_

Along the sidelines, everyone looked jovial at the turn of events that went in their favor. "Man, that was pretty good." Shawn smiled. "Luke and Jase really hit it home right there."

"Yeah! Abis Omega and Atmos really got them." Maggie chirped. "Facing all those Bakugan on Earth really paid off! That was nothing!"

Esther nodded. "Yes…Luke's really gotten stronger, hasn't he?"

Abis Omega and Atmos glowed their respective attribute colors and went back to their partners. Luke smiled, but Jase remained composed.

Ace picked up Percival. "Looks like we let our guard down on that one. You okay, Percival?"

Percival opened in his hand. "Yeah, don't worry, Ace. That was a wakeup call. But it looks like they mean business."

Ace clutched his fist, glaring ahead. "Yeah, looks like we're out of practice…" he stood up. "But now it's time to get serious! Ready Baron?"

Baron stood up with Nemus. "You betcha. Now we're ready!"

"That's what I like to hear. Warmup time's over! Gate Card, set!" Ace threw a Gate Card between them, fading in a purple shockwave. "No mercy, Percival! Bakugan, brawl! Percival, stand!" Once more, a purple cyclone enveloped the air, dissipating to reveal Knight Percival.

"Bakugan, brawl! Nemus, stand!" In a glistening light, Saint Nemus arose to do battle once more.

"Now look, watch yourself." Jase reminded.

Luke tensed up. "I know…this is going to be hard." He balled his fists tighter. "But we need to win this! Bakugan, brawl! Abis Omega, stand!" In a blue light, Abis Omega arose in a number of coils before releasing a shrilling hiss at the adversaries.

"Bakugan, brawl! Atmos, stand!" In a green light, a green blur ascended high almost immediately, revealing Atmos ready for battle.

 **Knight Percival: 600 Abis Omega: 450**

 **Saint Nemus: 600 Atmos: 450**

"This time, I'm getting that bird, and you can take that snake, got it?" Ace told his partner.

Baron nodded. "Got it. Let's go, ability activate! **Bakugan Multiplier!** " Suddenly, Nemus glowed a bright light before he suddenly copied himself. He multiplied into several others of his kind and immediately surrounded Abis Omega.

"What?! How did he copy himself?!" Abis Omega exclaimed.

"Be careful!" Luke warned.

The Nemus clones continued shifting along the ground. The way all of them moved was making Abis Omega disoriented to where he was getting dizzy. He shook his head while the Nemus clones shrouded about and made way for Percival to break through in midair, surprising Atmos.

"Ability activate, **Dain Slief!** " Percival's sword appeared in a black whirlwind, gripping it and gliding at his foe.

"This time you're not getting away!"

 **Knight Percival: 600 (+300) = 900 Abis Omega: 450 (-300) = 150**

 **Saint Nemus: 600 (+300) = 900 Atmos: 450**

All the Nemus surrounded Abis Omega and aimed their staffs at him. They readied various balls of light and prepared to finish it. _'I gotta defend!'_ Luke deduced. "Abis! Double ability, activate! **Coil Guard** , plus **Sea Helix!** " Abis Omega let out a shrilling roar before just as Nemus unleashed rays of light at him. He instantly coiled up as a helix of sweater surrounded him. The light rays dissipated upon impact, and Nemus returned to being one.

"What?"

 **Knight Percival: 900 Abis Omega: 150 (+300 +100 +100) = 650**

 **Saint Nemus: 900 (-300 -100) = 500 Atmos: 450**

The sweater helix below shot up, momentarily stopping Percival. He cleaved clean through the water to get to the other side, but Atmos was already gone. "Where did he go?" He felt a shift behind, revealing Atmos. When he turned, Atmos kicked his back, staggering him some until he balanced in midair again.

"Double ability, activate!" Jase roared. " **Avianna Tempest** , plus **Green Talon!** " Atmos cawed again as he unleashed another green whirlwind. However, as the winds circulated, the turmoil surrounded his body, enveloping him in a cocoon of green air. The red jewels on the chest glowed green and fired green beams surrounded by the winds. Percival used the blunt edge to block the attack, but it was making him falter some.

 **Knight Percival: 900 (-200 -100) = 600 Abis Omega: 650**

 **Saint Nemus: 500 Atmos: 450 (+200 +200 +100) = 950**

"You're quite the resilient one, aren't you?" Jase smirked.

"Big understatement." Ace smirked back. "We may not have battled in a while, but we're not pushovers."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jase showed another ability. "Ability activate, **Diagonal Relation of Ventus and Haos!** " The hexagonal circle showed itself, and Atmos glowed a bright green glow as he was enveloped in new power surging around him.

As Percival came around to attack again, Atmos remained positioned as his power rocketed to **1250**. Percival swung his sword, but Atmos unleashed a powerful whirlwind, blowing Percival straight into the ground with a thud. Atmos returned to Abis Omega's side as he uncoiled and glared ahead.

Nemus assisted in picking up Percival as the Bakugan got back on his feet. "I think it's time we pick up the pace, Baron!" he shouted.

Baron nodded. "I gotcha, buddy! Time to pull out another trick." He reached out with command. "Nemus! Attribute change!"

Luke's eyes widened. "A what?"

"Yes!" Nemus raised his staff high, while the shield-like object on his leg began to spin. "I call upon the powers of the ancients, and grant me your powers!" The shield kept spinning, until finally it landed on a moon-like surface. It glowed purple, and his whole body began to morph. Within the glow, Nemus' staff adjusted so that he was bracing himself. Abis Omega and Atmos looked in shock as they watched Nemus' yellow turn black, and the white turned to purple. The staff and wings on his back went to silver as spikes shot up. "Behold, Darkus Nemus!" he proudly declared.

"Inconceivable." Atmos gasped. The glow around his body faded. "My power…" His power sunk back to **950** due to the attribute change.

"An attribute change without an ability or Gate Card?!" Maggie gasped.

Jelldon looked outwards with a gasp. "I didn't know we could do that."

"This just got a lot harder for us." Atchibee said.

Ace smirked. "Now we're talking. Gate Card, open! Darkus Reactor!" The Gate Card revealed itself, creating the reactor symbol and environment for Darkus. Rippled of darkness shrouded their feet, and Nemus and Percival had bright purple auras increasing their powers.

 **Knight Percival: 600 (+200) = 800 Abis Omega: 650**

 **Saint Nemus: 500 (+200) = 700 Atmos: 950**

Baron showed another ability. "Ability, activate! **Darkus Force!** " Nemus aimed his staff as a bright purple energy spear cloaked itself. A swell of darkness entered the staff and he let out a roar as a ball of darkness rushed at Abis Omega and Atmos.

 **Knight Percival: 800 Abis Omega: 650**

 **Saint Nemus: 700 (+300) = 1000 Atmos: 950**

"Oh snap! This is bad!" Shuji gasped.

The dark hemisphere closed in, and Abis and Atmos knew they had to dodge. But Abis chose to look at Luke. "Luke! Let's try that new trick!"

Luke nodded. "Yeah! Let's go!" He lifted his Bakumeter, showing another ability. "Let's give it a shot! Ability, activate! **Abyssal Deluge!** "

Abis Omega's body glinted on all the diamonds before his body gave off a bright blue glow. He roared loudly as a swirl of water eroded from his body and began swallowing up the surface of the Gate Card. The dark beam continued racing at them, but a sudden geyser of water spouted from below, shattering part of the Gate Card. Nemus and Percival looked surprised as they saw geysers spout from all around them. They broke through the Gate Card, shattering it to pieces while the water washed away the darkness around them. Finally, Abis Omega roared up to the air, summoning two geysers that struck Nemus and Percival below and made them gurgle.

"You kidding me?!" Ace exclaimed.

 **Knight Percival: 800 (-200) = 600 Abis Omega: 650 (+300) = 950**

 **Saint Nemus: 1000 (-200) = 800 Atmos: 950**

The water pillars faded away, and Percival and Nemus staggered out. "He nullified the Gate Card." Percival grunted. "Okay…I'm not mad. I'm angry."

"That makes two of us." Ace retorted.

Maggie looked shocked. "Woah, when did they learn to do that?"

Shawn crossed his arms and grinned. "It's a little trick Luke learned when we were battling Esther's priest." He answered. "Verias and Abis really had to go all out."

Esther had a serious face, despite the bittersweet memory as part of the factor. "Yes…we need this power if we're going to win."

Baron stepped back out of surprise. "Man, that came out of nowhere." He looked towards Ace. "Ace, you think it's time?"

"I'm all ears! Let's try this one." In his hand, he held up a rectangular prism-like Bakugan. "Bakugan Trap…" he tossed it skywards. "Flash Falcon Fly!" The prism soared skywards, in which it flashed a bright purple and manifested the Bakugan Trap. It was a dragonfly-like creature with deeper edging, with red ski-like bottoms. It hissed as it hovered above Percival.

"I'm with ya, Ace! Come Bakugan Trap! Haos Piercian!" Baron shot up a square-like prism, which shined yellow and became a giant white brick golem with shields on the arms.

 **Knight Percival: 600/Flash Falcon Fly: 400 Abis Omega: 950**

 **Saint Nemus: 800/Piercian: 350 Atmos: 950**

"Bakugan Traps?!" Luke gasped.

"So it would appear they carry them as well." Jase deduced. "Interesting…"

"Now let's switch it up again!" Ace shouted. "Ability, activate! **Stuka Enemy!** " Flash Falcon Fly soared overhead as his eyes shot small purple lasers that raced across the ground at Abis Omega. The Bakugan hurried out of the way as Falcon Fly came swooping around from behind, firing more lasers to throw him off.

 **Knight Percival: 600/Flash Falcon Fly: 400 (+100) = 500 Abis Omega: 950 (-100) = 850**

 **Saint Nemus: 800/Piercian: 350 Atmos: 950**

Jase swiped his arm. "Let's give some cover fire." Above, Atmos flapped his wings to ready himself.

"Not so fast there, buddy!" Baron intervened. "Double ability, activate! **Electrocution!** " Piercian aimed for Atmos and his disc on his sides shot out at Atmos. When they grew, they stuck on his sides and he felt paralyzed.

"Oh crud!" Shuji exclaimed.

Dark clouds gathered above. "…plus **Darkus Sky!** " The sky all around looked bleak and dark like the Darkus Realm, purple lightning flared in the sky as Nemus raised his staff high and swung down. A stray black bolt shot straight down onto Atmos, making him caw as he was hit.

 **Knight Percival: 600/Flash Falcon Fly: 500 Abis Omega: 850**

 **Saint Nemus: 800 (+200) = 1000/Piercian: 350 Atmos: 950 (-200) = 750**

Atmos cawed in pain as the shrilled electricity coursed through his body. He glowed his attribute color, morphing the ball form and plopped down to Jase's feet.

 _ **Jase: 50%**_

"Jase!" Luke panicked. "Abis!"

Abis shifted to dodge another volley of purple lasers. "I'm fine, Luke!" He watched Flash Falcon Fly fly right pass him. As the creature came soaring from behind, Abis found the chance and shot up, biting into the leg. He whipped his head up and slammed the dragonfly on his side, making a pained shriek escape it. He snuck in a painful coil around Flash Falcon Fly to make sure it doesn't get away from him. "Sorry, but you're in my way!" He squeezed tighter, forcing the dragonfly to submit.

"Got him." Percival grunted.

"Ability, activate!" Ace shouted. " **Geor Gunner!** " Percival's maw opened wide to make energy surge inside. The two pauldrons looking like dragon heads moved their horns back and faced Abis Omega as they made energy spheres as well. All at once, the heads unleashed one massive blast of dark pink energy at the serpent.

 **Knight Percival: 600 (+500) = 1100/Flash Falcon Fly: 500 Abis Omega: 850**

 **Saint Nemus: 1000/Piercian: 350**

"Abis!" Luke shouted.

Abis Omega realized the warning and looked ahead. "Huh?!" The attack shot right into him, breaking him away from Flash Falcon Fly and into midair. He gagged as he morphed into a blue light and went to Luke's feet in ball form.

 _ **Luke: 50%**_

"Damn, that must have hurt." Shawn winced.

"Abis Omega let his guard down that one second." Esther noted. "Those Bakugan Traps are an excellent distraction."

Maggie sighed and shrugged. "You'd think they'd be nothing since we've dealt with Rogue Zero before. But these guys really know how to fight."

Luke bent down and picked up Abis Omega. "Abis, are you okay?"

Abis Omega groaned while in ball form. "Uuugh…man, right in the chest…" he winced. "Gngh-I'm fine! We have to win!"

"I know." Luke stood up. "Jase, you and Atmos ready?"

"Yes." He held up a Gate Card. "Perhaps this will provide levity. Gate Card, set!" He flung the card out, creating a green shockwave that went across the ground.

All at once, they threw in their Bakugan again. "Bakugan, brawl!" Together, Percival, Nemus, Atmos, and Abis Omega arose for battle.

"And let's add Falcon Fly!" Ace threw in Flash Falcon Fly, who appeared above and descended low.

"And don't forget Piercian!" Baron threw in Piercian, who stood on the battlefield ready.

 **Knight Percival: 600/Flash Falcon Fly: 400 Abis Omega: 450**

 **Saint Nemus: 600/Piercian: 350 Atmos: 450**

Immediately, Atmos went and cawed loudly. He stamped his talons against Piercian's face, making him stumble backwards until he fell onto his bottom. "Huh, Piercian!" Nemus exclaimed.

Abis Omega swung his tail, immediately veering Flash Falcon Fly away.

"Looks like they're pulling cheap shots now." Ace said. "Alright, try this then! Ability, activate! **Dual Buster!** " As soon as Flash Flacon Fly swooped away, Percival perched himself on his back and soared at Abis Omega. The Aquos Bakugan went wide-eyed and hurriedly lowered to the ground to avoid them, but the gusts created by their momentum made him and Atmos fly off. Atmos planted himself on the ground, but Abis stirred some since he was the prime target.

 **Knight Percival: 600 (+200) = 800/Flash Falcon Fly: 400 (+200) = 600 = 1400 Abis Omega: 450**

 **Saint Nemus: 600/Piercian: 350 Atmos: 450**

Percival and Flash Falcon Fly soared overhead and surged about. Whirlwinds blew everything around, making Abis Omega grunt as he could barely find levity. He was tossed to the ground again as they flew right overhead. They soared skywards once more, and then the dragonfly and creature went shooting down in a dive at them.

"Luke!" Esther exclaimed.

"Hurry and move!" Atchibee yelled.

Jase looked towards him. "Luke, do you have a plan?"

Nodding, Luke said yes. "Yes. We got this…Abis Omega! Let's go!" he showed three abilities. "Triple ability, activate! **Dry World** , plus **Diamond Shower** , and Fusion ability… **Blue Mega!** "

Abis's eyes widened as he felt a surge of force from Luke. He roared loudly as he straightened up, manifesting a sphere of water around him from the humid air. The water even spun and surged diamonds inside that made it look like a crystal ball shimmering vibrant water inside.

As they closed in, the odd, bright glow startled Percival. "What the-?!"

Without warning, Abis roared inside and expelled torrential shimmering diamonds everywhere as he soared up at Percival and Flash Falcon Fly. They went spiraling everywhere and exploding along the ground. Nemus and Piercian were unfortunate as they were hot as well. They grunted, and Percival and Flash Falcon Fly were pelted endlessly by the barrage. Abis roared as he shot his sphere of water he was in at them both, creating a massive mist cloud. From the mist cloud, rain drops with blue shard expelled everywhere, raining all over the battlefield and the four enemies that tried covering up.

 **Knight Percival: 800 (-200 -200 -100) = 300/Flash Falcon Fly: 600 (-200 -100) = 300 = 600 Abis Omega: 450 (+200 +200 +200) = 1050**

 **Saint Nemus: 600 (-200 -100) = 300/Piercian: 350 (-200 -100) = 50 Atmos: 450**

Blue explosions rumbled the entire park. Everyone watching was dumbfounded as they saw shimmering sprays of endless water continued unleashing its wrath down upon. They all were even more shocked at how calm Luke was about it.

"Woaah…" Ace muttered. "Man…this is nuts."

Baron's brow furrowed as he knew he had to act. "Double ability, activate! **Tank Bunker!** " Piercian's legs slowly changed. Like a stone fortress, his lower half folded and his shields glowed, morphing into reflective mirrors that radiated sunlight through the smoke being made. "And now… **Sparkly Arrow!** " Nemus emerged from the smoke cloud with his staff held high, he roared as a glistening ball of light was congregating and he threw it up at Abis Omega, just as Piercian shot two intense beams of light that pulsated as well.

 **Knight Percival: 300/Flash Falcon Fly: 300 = 600 Abis Omega: 1050 (-400 -200) = 450**

 **Saint Nemus: 300 (+400) = 700/Piercian: 50 (+200) = 250 Atmos: 450**

The two attacks continued their way towards Abis as he was still suspended in midair. Atmos came by and extended his talons. "I got you!" In a hurry, he plucked Abis Omega out of the air and moved away as the golden attacks continued towards the sky. They vanished, and split seconds later became a bright flash that sent a ripple everywhere else. Atmos hurriedly maneuvered around, holding Abis Omega the best he could. However, he was blindsided when the smoke below vanished, revealing Percival on Flash Falcon Fly shooting up with a roar.

"Ability, activate! **Dain Slief!** " Ace shouted. Percival's sword manifested again. "Fusion ability, activate! **Deathly Karbia!** " As they sailed, the blade changed once again. It came a crooked curved knife-like blade he readied for. He roared as he slashed again, creating a purple X that shot between Atmos and Abis Omega. Atmos diverted away, while Abis landed on coils again.

All the Bakugan floated down and returned to their posts as they were in another standoff once more.

 **Knight Percival: 300 (+300 +200) = 800/Flash Falcon Fly: 300 = 1100 Abis Omega: 450 (-200) = 250**

 **Saint Nemus: 700/Piercian: 250 Atmos: 450**

Abis Omega grunted as he was labored in breath. That last strike would've ended him if it wasn't for Atmos separating. Even Atmos looked weary. And not just them, the opponents looked a little tired as well. "We've gotta…wrap this up." The serpent insisted.

"Yes…I agree." The falcon replied. "Jase!"

Jase nodded. "Understood." He reached out. "Gate Card, open! Forcement Enemy!" The Gate Card revealed itself, making the shadows of all the enemy Bakugan turn green as they went at Abis and Atmos. The two felt an incredible surge of energy as a green and blue aura enveloped them both, gaining them power once more.

 **Knight Percival: 800/Flash Falcon Fly: 300 = 1100 Abis Omega: 250 (+400) = 650**

 **Saint Nemus: 700/Piercian: 250 Atmos: 450 (+400) = 850**

Maggie smiled wide. "Hey, that card adds 100Gs times the number of enemy Bakugan, right?" she asked. "Wow, he must've known they were gonna pull out those guys again. Jase must be too smart for his own good."

"The gift of knowledge. It most certainly is." Esther noted.

Jase looked at Luke. "Luke, can you cover me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we can. Abis! One more time! Ability, activate! **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Once more, Abis mustered up energy from the blue aura shimmered his body and roared out. This time, the blue laser shot once more, but unlike before, due to the evolution process and battle energy, it was stronger and ripped across the battlefield at them all. It was almost twice as big as before.

Baron showed another ability. "Ability, activate! **Soliton Defender!** " Piercian created a massive wall made by his own shields with a blue door-like center that stopped the attack cold. The blue beams sprayed around the wall, separating to small beams that didn't hit them.

 **Knight Percival: 800/Flash Falcon Fly: 300 = 1100 Abis Omega: 650 (+200) = 850**

 **Saint Nemus: 700/Piercian: 250 Atmos: 850**

"Soliton Defender halves your ability effects, so there." Baron looked happy, but his attention went up.

"What is it?" Ace looked up, seeing Atmos hovering right above them. "What the-?! It was a distraction?!"

Atmos cawed once more. "Now!"

Jase prodded his glasses up. "Very well then." He showed two abilities. "Double ability, activate! **Shooting Lance** , plus Fusion Ability, **Anemoi Grace!** " Atmos charged up his two red jewels again, making loud humming sounds erupt as green ripples enveloped them. Around his space, green sparkles radiated like comets. As he flapped and cawed, the comets went racing down as two intense beams of green light with convulsing green ripples went at the group straight below.

 **Knight Percival: 800 (-400 -200) = 200/Flash Falcon Fly: 300 (-200) = 100 = 300 Abis Omega: 850**

 **Saint Nemus: 700 (-200) = 500/Piercian: 250 (-200) = 50 Atmos: 850**

The green beaming lights with comets continued descending down, and it looked like they were about to hit. Percival especially looked impressed. "What impressive power…" he admired.

Ace smirked. "Yeah…it is." His teeth then showed. "But let's show them _our_ power!" He raised his arm high to show his last ability. "Ability, activate! **Darkus Fly Arrow!** "

Flash Falcon Fly let out a cry before he glowed his attribute color. His entire form reshaped into something similar to a gun with his red tail tip at the front. Percival raised his one finger, drawing in purple lightning from the sky that electrocuted into the ground beneath. The power surged as he gripped Flash Falcon Fly, and all the electricity gathered converged and bolted into the stinging tip.

Ace swung his arm forward. "PERCIVAL~!"

Percival raised the gun and held on with both hands. Once aimed, the tip flashed purple before a monstrous, glistening purple beam roared and ripped through the air, just as big-if not bigger – than Abis' attack. The attack dissipated Atmos' attack and comets like they were dust into nothing, continuing towards them both.

"WHAT?!" Luke gasped. Beside him, Jase had eyes wide. Them, and the others all showed shock as their final moved crumbled like tissue paper.

"SAY GOODNIGHT!" Percival shouted.

 **Knight Percival: 200/Flash Falcon Fly: 100 (+400) = 500 = 700 Abis Omega: 850 (-400) = 450**

 **Saint Nemus: 500/Piercian: 50 Atmos: 850 (-400) = 450**

The beam closed in on both Bakugan. Their eyes were side in horror before they screamed upon impact. Both of them shrilled cries of pain that were muffled by an intense smoke and dust explosion that shuddered the landscape. Luke fell onto his backside while Jase dropped to a knee and reached back to pull out and use his weapon to anchor him. Through the dust and smoke, Atmos and Abis Omega's ball forms plopped to the ground to a halt, their forms sizzling with smoke.

 _ **Luke: 0%**_

 _ **Jase: 0%**_

"Oohhh~, that's gotta hurt." Maggie winced.

"Yeah, no kidding. I'd be feeling that forever." Jelldon muttered.

Shuji's eyes were the side of beads as a nervous look was on his face. "They just wiped the floor with them…just like that…"

Fly Beetle popped open on his shoulder. "I hate to say this, but I'm sure glad it wasn't me."

Shawn's brow furrowed. "Man…they went down hard." He looked towards Esther, who looked equally as disappointed.

As soon as their Bakugan stopped seeping smoke, Luke and Jase picked them up. Jase looked humble, but Luke had a depressed expression as clear as day. They were both approached by Ace and Baron as soon as the battle was over. And, to everyone's surprise, Ace reached down to Luke. "You up a good fight, pal." He said.

Though still disappointed, Luke looked up in shock before looking down in shame again, bangs covering his eyes. He accepted his hand. "Thank you." He said half-heartedly.

"You didn't win, but I was sure impressed. Percival and I can't remember the last time we had to pull out all the stops. I don't know how you made those Bakugan strong, but I think you guys just might be up there."

Jase nodded humbly. "Your respects in proper candor are sportsmanship worthy."

Ace nodded. "Thanks…so then Mira really did send you, huh? Must be something big if all these worlds are at risk."

"With all do respect, that includes this world as well." Jase noted. "I don't suppose you know where Spectra is then, do you?"

Baron sheepishly rubbed the top of his head. "Uh…not at the moment pal. Sorry."

"Relax, Baron. We'll think of something." Ace smiled. "In the meantime, why don't you guys come along with us? I think we can suite you up for a little while, at least until what Mira fills us in on."

Maggie gasped in shock. "You'd do that?!"

Shuji had hands to his hips. "Man, just when we thought things were gonna turn ugly. Man, a stroke of luck for once!"

"Don't jinx it too soon." Shawn teased.

Ace shrugged. "Personally, I'm still not buying all this. But this is too fishy to ignore either, so we'll be keeping an eye on you, got it?"

Baron stepped up and smiled. "Yeah, you can come see our place! I just moved in not too long ago, and the place we're at is just awesome!"

"We'll take your word for it." Jase nodded. "Care to lead the way?"

They all went into the Trailer, where Jase soon turned and began his way into the deeper parts of Vestal. As they traveled along, everyone seemed to be having a good time as Baron directed them, but elsewhere, looking out the windows of the side, Luke was watching the rolling landscape, his reflection showing his despondence.

Walking by, Keegan nonchalantly gazed at him. "Man, you really bit off more than you could chew, huh?" he snickered. "Man, to think I thought you were actually good. Man, did I get my hopes up for nothing."

He snickered all the way back to Jase and Shuji's room where he bunked. Meanwhile, his words sunk deep into Luke's cranium, making his fists ball in frustration. Slowly, he turned and went for his room. There, the door slid shut and he had bangs covering his eyes. He started muttering low.

"Damnit…damnit…" his lower lips quivered. "Gnnngh…DAMNIT!" He abruptly punched the ground in agonizing frustration, teeth gritting in violent frustration. The last battle replayed in his mind over and over, and he couldn't help but realized that he lost. "Damnit, I'm not strong enough! If I can't win, then…DAMNIT!" He punched the ground repeatedly, letting out his anguish at the loss he suffered from.

On the other side of the closed door, Esther was leaning against the wall. She was hearing every word and noise with a frown of her own.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Interacia, the confines to Killian's dorms opened once more. He walked in, tired after a long day of duties that Galilea assigned to him. Fresh out of the shower and in a casual black top with gray pants, he exhaled and grimaced at his aching body.

"I suppose this is where you eat then, right?" Moskeeto asked.

"You know me all too well." Killian remarked, slowly slouching towards his bed. "First I gotta report all this stuff to Galilea and the~!" Before he made it onto his bed, his knee struck something, flipping and faceplanting onto something soft. "Oof!" he muffled.

"You good?" Moskeeto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But…!" His eyes widened when he looked down at his bed. He noticed how it was different. "Wait, hold on…was my bed always this big? And are these new sheets?" He looked around confusedly to see if anything else was different. Aside from the queen-sized bed, nothing else seemed out of the ordinary. When he looked towards the doorway, he saw that Galilea was there. "Galilea?" he questioned shockingly.

The superior had hands on the doorway and gave him a smile. "You like it?"

Killian looked back at his bed and started piecing it together. He looked back at her with shock. "How did you…?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me." She chirped knowingly. Without permission, she swaggered into his room and passed him. "I had this special ordered just earlier today. I heard you were having trouble sleeping, so, I I thought I'd see to it."

Killian looked astonished at her…among other things. For one thing, he noticed that his boss wasn't wearing her usual attire either. Her luscious curves were all there. She wasn't plump, but thick, especially in the thighs and especially on the ripe backside through her leggings. Powering through his thoughts he looked at her shocked. "N-no, really, you didn't have to do this. I can't accept this."

Galilea turned towards him, a hand to her hip. "…really?" she said dryly. "So you _don't_ want a good night's sleep?"

"Well, yeah, but…wait, I mean yes, but I didn't mean-I…" He blinked once, turning to several times before his thoughts came together. He ultimately sighed. "Okay, you're the boss." He slumped onto bed, laying on his back. Instantly a warmth got on his back. "Ohhh yeah." He moaned. "You're a lifesaver. I don't even know how to repay you now…" A sudden thud on his new sheets made him turn. He looked over to see Galilea on her stomach.

"Massage me."

Killian almost went white. "…come again?"

"You heard me. Massage my aching back." She insisted. "Pretty please~?" she looked back to him and smirked. "I'll owe you bigger if you do."

Killian felt a lump go down his throat. If this were a dream, he'd wish he didn't wake up. He wanted to slap himself, but that would be too immature. He knew better. In all technicality, his boss did give him an order…not that it was easy to turn down anyways. He knew Amina would always enslave people to massage her feet and paint her nails for her, but Galilea was another case. Today, she looked more…open. He wasn't sure what, but his carnal desires were aching at him bad. He slowly moved on over, slowly surmounting her plump backside as he cracked his knuckles.

"…okay. Let me know if it's to much…" Calming the best he could in spite of the situation he mentally thanked god for, he pushed his elbow on a pressure point, making Galilea moan in pleasure.

"Mmmm…" she smiled. "…thank you Killian…" she muttered. "…for everything…"

Moans of pleasure filled Killian's room that entire night.

* * *

In his secluded lab, Cesar was typing fast on a holographic screen. On it was an upload screen containing many Bakugan with black coatings. Meanwhile, the last one was uploaded, and the entire panel flashed green.

"Eureka~! Success!" He shouted to the heavens! I have done it! My pure genius has finally achieved my scheduled hopes!" He pressed a button his armchair, bringing up another holographic monitor to show another room connected to the lab. All the Bakugan inside were floating in strange light blue liquids as their ball forms all had black. The mad scientist snickered in pride as he prodded his glasses up and balled a fist. "Yes. With the perfected forbidden cards, his majesty will _finally_ have an army of most noteworthy potential. And with precisely 98% of Interacia's crust finally fallen…" he fiddled his fingers, showing another screen with images of Rogue Zero's Bakugan, and beneath them were graphed charts with helixes, and beneath those were spinning ability cards. "…I was finally able to succeed in full infusion of these new forbidden abilities." He swiped his arm, dissipating all of the screens before them. "With the potential of our Bakugan now at higher levels, Interacia's glory, will fall on my shoulders!"

His cackling echoed throughout the dark chambers that was his lab, his echoes being his only company to his sleep-deprived mind.

* * *

Riaan sat in his massive chamber, choosing to remain quiet while time flows on in the chambers around him. From his view of the massive window, the sunset's lighting was directly in his face. Mountains were in the distance that peaked sunlight on Interacia's once underground domain. _'At long last…the light has shone itself onto our kind. But for how long?'_ Before he could answer his own question, he heard a voice.

"Milord."

Without looking back, Riaan knew who it was. "Yes, Cyrus?"

"Forgive me for your favorable views, but it's about your…Bakugan. He wishes to speak to you."

Riaan looked over his shoulder, showing some surprise. "…is that so?" He saw Cyrus stand once more and take his leave towards his right. He watched Armagedoid take up the rear and approach Riaan until he stood in the center of his massive chamber. "Armagedoid." He greeted.

"Father." He replied.

Riaan looked ahead and seemed unfazed. "Have you come for more questions?"

Armagedoid shook his head. "No, Father. I came to you, because I was thinking about everything I have learned."

"And what _did_ you learn?"

Armagedoid looked down at the ground. "I still know little now, but from what I have seen, your intentions are pure, despite how cruel they are in the end. And yet, you followed what you believed in, what was left for you to act as your will."

"Do you think less of me then?"

Armagedoid raised his head. "No, I have taken in everything up to now, and I've now realized that I can make my own decisions, and choose my way. You said I could help or stop you…or I can run away…but the truth is…I have finally made my decision."

"What decision is that…?" Riaan was genuinely curious of what Armagedoid wanted. He looked over his shoulder to see the Bakugan glaring at him. The sunlight reflected off his panel-like wings and made Riaan squint.

A strong, unsettling silence came between the two as the setting was creeping shadows up near Riaan's feet. While Cyrus watched patiently from the sidelines, ready to strike if needed.

"Father, after much consideration, I have chosen…" He held a strong stature, looking like he was ready to fight. "…to follow you and your path. To make mother and everyone realize that reality and you must be corrected!"

Cyrus looked shocked, and Riaan's eyes widened at this resolve. If honest, he was pleased by this, but in a fatherly perspective, he wasn't sure what to say. "…and are you sure about this?"

"You know that you are doing wrong, but you remained loyal to your ideals. Mother wasn't loyal to what you two wanted. You were all alone these years…until I cam along to fill that gap. I do not believe that leaving you in this time when you have been forsaken once will only bring shame to the one who brought me to life."

"An obligation you say…" Riaan mournfully sighed as he faced the sunset again. "But you know the path that you wish to take with result in deaths of others, right? Are you sure you can handle that responsibility?"

Armagedoid looked down, showing a pained expression. "Honestly…I…I am scared." He admitted. "But you told me that bad things are inevitable. I know there's still so much I have yet to learn, and I can only learn so much on my own…" he faced Riaan once more. "…but you taught me enough to learn how to be rational. That is something I am eternally grateful for."

"You are welcome…but I will ask one more time. Are you absolutely certain that this is what you want? There's no shame in turning the other way. I'll support you."

"I can make my own destiny. And I choose that my destiny is to help my Father and myself take what we have lost and have at the same time – nothing. I want to be someone, and you want to be remembered. _This_ is my will now. My destiny."

A strong silence filled the room that moment. The sunlight finally cascaded over the throne, leaving Riaan and Armagedoid to be left in the shadows. The sun set in mountains, Riaan let out a long, deep sigh before he finally stepped out of his thrown. "So you choose to follow me in order to discover yourself, is it…" he turned to face Armagedoid. "Very well then…if that is what you have chosen, I will support you." He balled his fist tight. "We shall make Code Eve and all Bakugan know where they truly belong!"

"Yes, we shall!" he roared.

"However…" he intervened. "If you choose later that if you find this to be too much, you can always leave. It's your will to control now. There will be pain, and anguish amongst others. Knowing that, you still choose my path of fighting?"

Armagedoid braced himself. "There may be more peaceful ways…but with Mother…with Code Eve…there must be a time when the hard way is to be the greatest lesson."

Riaan humbly nodded. "Very good. I hope for the best in your decision, Armagedoid."

"I will. I promise I won't let you down, Father."

Riaan put a hand up. "Please, Armagedoid…if it's alright with you, I think now that we are getting professional, I think it would be preferable if you call me Master, or Riaan."

"As you wish…Master." Armagedoid remained still as for the first time, his body signified the attribute color and slowly morphed to dark purple. For the very first time, he shrunk to his ball form, where he gently drifted into Riaan's open hand. In his palm, Armagedoid was now in closed ball form, ready to fight a universe most cruel.

Riaan clutched Armagedoid and drew a serious gaze. _'Code Eve…this is the_ _ **second**_ _time now that you have neglected someone who tried caring for you. I take full responsibility and blame for pushing Armagedoid like this…but I've done what I could, and now you pushed him back to me. You've made him fight with me. This my…no.'_ He raised his fist up, his cape shifting in the oncoming darkness outside. _'This…is_ _ **our**_ _retribution! Code Eve, you shall pay…_ _ **dearly**_ _.'_

* * *

 **Here is the first chapter of the Vestal Arc! It's at this point now that we are going to be interacting with some more past characters. They're gonna play some more roles in the story now alongside Luke's group, and you've already seen the first few to be! Also, if you have noticed, compared to Troposphere's tournament, Luke and Jase have gotten better at communicating than before. They've really grown, haven't they?**

 **A few other things to take note, aside from Killian getting intimate with Galilea, is that Cesar now has new forbidden abilities, but those will come later. And now Armagedoid has finally made his decision to fight alongside Riaan. Man, he sure knew loyalty, huh?**

 **Also, one more thing before I forget, with their new designs, I'm making another artpiece of them. It's taking a long time because of how detailed I'm making it. I'll let you know when it's done.**

 **Okay~! Happy October, happy days, happy lives, yadayadayada. Reviews are appreciated, and thanks for the favs and follows. Until next time!**


	27. Ripples Before the Wave

The door slid open, the blistering lights of the ceiling burning into Maximus' eyes, forcing him to use his hood. Rogue Zero's prominent leader snarked low as he was introduced to daylight for the first time in weeks.

"Stepping into the light at last I see." In front, Cyrus supervised Maximus.

Maximus grunted in response. He walked forward until he stood before his superior. "Lord Cyrus, why this is so sudden." He modestly smirked. "I was actually believing you'd left me to enjoy myself a little more."

"Your punishment is paid in full." He said. "I hardly see reason to ask about your mental leisure."

Maximus devilishly snickered. "I see you've been well. Where has the time gone by?" While he did smirk, Cyrus, however, had little to muse over.

"I could answer that for you, but I'm certain you're aware of what's going on, am I right?"

"Why of course, why Cesar just gave me the good news earlier. Congratulations on the little turn for our lord and savior himself." He smirked as he started walking pass Cyrus. "I suppose that means Project Armagedoid is a success then."

"I'd rather not get cocky if I were you." He threatened. "Don't forget who you're talking to."

"My apologies. I've been under for so long that the only company I had was to myself. I didn't really peg for you to mind."

Cyrus squinted in annoyance. "Frustrated in your own fears. How I pity you." Behind him, Maximus stopped in his tracks. "This is precisely why you of all people haven't risen in higher power yet. The real world does not care for the trivial who don't use their ambitions in practice."

Maximus glared over his shoulder, but his hood only showed a frown. "As if we're trivial. Not when we have the power to make it happen."

Cyrus continued glaring ahead. "If you were _really_ that intent on becoming the feared, then you must let go. But if you intend on staring in front of a mirror all day to glare at something you want to be, then it'll never happen. Riaan enlisted you for his own reasons. You may think you have power, but only because you're holding onto his hand. _He_ actually knows how to take power for himself and make it his own, unlike you. Know your place."

Maximus grunted with frustration. The bitter growl he was enough to mistake him for a wild animal.

"Now then, if you are done playing 'big bad villain', gather up your forces. His majesty has summoned us to begin the next phase in one hour's time."

"…I understand. And, pray tell, where is his divine one?"

Cyrus looked away. "He's taken a short leave. He had to go run a quick errand."

Maximus smirked. "Well then, best get to work then. Can't leave him disappointed now, can we?"

"As you pitifully did, nothing can be more disappointing than what you are…don't make me look that far down on you again like that." Cyrus teleported away, leaving Maximus to frown before teleporting too.

* * *

The bedsheets stirred on the queen-sized bedding. Killian stirred awake as his mind was a rough haze as of last night. He pressed the side of his head into his soft pillow. "Two more minutes…" he mumbled. He shifted his legs, but he felt something warm and thick beneath the spreading. Oddly curious, he moved again, only to get the odd feel to move and sandwich his leg. "Mmmm, huh…?" He finally opened his eyes, the blurry vision finally caught view of another face. It was Galilea, and she was lazily looking at Killian with a half-smile. The woman in her late 20s made the man in his early 20s feel a shrivel of fear went down his spine with the situation. He just stared like an owl while Galilea stared back, calmer than he. "Galilea…"

"Good morning." She hummed.

"Uh…morning." He felt after shift beneath the sheets. When he looked down, he realized that he wasn't covered, and neither was Galilea. Immediately his mind raced with the events of last nights when he surmounted her thick backside to massage her, and by the implications he realized what happened. He just held his tongue as he clamped shut out of fear.

Galilea nonchalantly moved beneath the covers to get out of bed, her back facing him, and her face radiated by the sunlight outside. "Did you finally sleep well?" she asked.

Killian calmed and looked down at his sheets. "…yeah. I was out."

Galilea smirked. "Good…I'm glad."

Killian looked at her as she turned to face him. The associates smiled at one another, partially dreamily but one of awkward sincerity. Guys would've killed to be in Killian's position, or rather of last night, but from the look Galilea had, she seemed amused by it more. Both of their smartphones rung in time to break the tension between them.

Killian reached over, reaching for his and pressed a button. He tapped to show a message. "…great."

"What is it?" Galilea asked.

Killian tried rubbing the gunk out of his eyes. "Rogue Zero's got a meeting in an hour. Maximus wants us all in Cesar's lab in 15 for something special."

"Is that so?" Galilea moved to reach for her own clothes. She reached for her phone as well to find a similar message for herself. She and Killian started getting dressed together, though both stared in opposite directions.

"…hey, Galilea."

"Yes?"

"Thanks…for everything."

Galilea softly smiled as she pulled her long hair through her shirt. "…you're welcome. I hope you're rested well…I'll be needing your strength."

"I won't let you down."

* * *

The Revolutia mannerism was nice and quiet. With the events following the news of worldwide panic and Riaan starting to infest upon all life, they had to remain vigilant.

Speaking of a certain someone, teleporting on the outskirts of the manner grounds, Riaan appeared with his former attire on. His crown was gone and looked as he did before. _'The atmosphere…it's different here.'_ At first, he figured it was his powers making the air dry, but this was different. It was like a tension was in the air. He steeled himself and went his way to the front. As he made way along the side, his presence was picked up by Cale.

The old engineer perked up as he saw Riaan walking pass the gates. He turned towards one of the guards in the area and gave him a nod. He looked at his walkie talkie and started to speak into it. "He's back…"

The doors to the main chambers of Claire and Augustine were pushed open, revealing one of the guards. "Sir! Ma'am!"

Both perked out of their seats as they were watching the news and looked back. They saw the guard give them a worried look.

"…he's back."

They looked at each other and nodded. They knew it would come to this, but they didn't think it would really happen. "Alright then…" Augustine paused. "Claire."

"Yes dear, I know." She said.

"Okay then…let him enter."

"Yes, sir." The guard talked into the walkie-talkie. "Permission granted. Let him in."

Outside, the guard who was at the gate unlocked it manually. The gates creaked open and he stepped off to the side to allow Rian clear passage into the manner grounds. He walked up the steps and more guards opened the doors, closing them behind. As he walked down the hall, he met Claire and Augustine at the end, both half-smiling upon seeing.

Claire nodded. "Riaan, you've returned."

"It's been a while." Augustine said neutrally, extending a hand to shake.

Riaan nodded back. "Yes. It most certainly has been, hasn't it?" He reached and returned the handshake, their grasps firm on one another, like the tension wasn't bad enough as it was.

…

Mira was in her lab graphing data based on the schematics that Jase laid out earlier. They were so complex that it was taking her relentless hours to fix it all up and properly estimate. "How is it that he was able to lay this all out? Honestly…" She was lost in thought for a moment until red sirens went off. "Huh? What's that?!" She shriveled back towards the graphs, seeing them slowly rise up in levels. She turned towards the global chart to see Riaan's energy. For some reason, it spread a little further, while energy arrows from the earth's mantle layers were all directing to one spot. The offhanded energy circulating made her squint incuriosity. "What is this…?"

…

Riaan and the Revolutia family sat in the lounge area. Augustine and Claire sat on a long couch directly across Riaan's chair. A small coffee table separated them, where their hot tea sat with simmering mist rising.

"I apologize if my absence has troubled you. It must have been a lot of stress for you to handle." Riaan said.

"It's nothing. Honestly." Augustine said. "We're just relieved that you were able to make it out okay."

"Your sentiments are appreciated. But I'm deeply humbled as well." He looked down with a frown. "But, if I may ask…was there any becoming of Luke or Shawn?"

Augustine and Claire looked at each other, like they were figuring out what to say. In spite of what they already know, they had to keep playing the part. They both faced him, uncertain but steeled looks in their eyes.

"Riaan…I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we haven't seen them." Claire lied.

Riaan gave them a look. He noticed a few shifts in the air and picked up on some hints, like the guards around them. He glared forward. "I see…I was hoping at least one of them would turn up somewhere. So then they are at large still…" he lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I've failed you."

Augustine also lowered his head. "It's not your fault. All we can do now for our boy…is to pray and hope for the best."

"But as you know." Riaan interjected. "Praying and hoping won't be enough. In times like this, action is required." He stood up once more. "It was my obligation to bring Luke and his friend home, and to that I have failed. If it's alright, I can issue a report and spread the word if needed…but that is all I can do from here on."

"What are you saying?" Claire asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Revolutia. Please, I know how important this is to you and your security…but I was at home all this time. Unfortunately, I had to tend to things with everything changing. I…am afraid that I came back here to tell you that."

Claire's eyelids dropped some. The despondent look she had a faced on was turning genuine. She, along with Augustine, both thought to the years they've known Riaan. They recalled the times they've exchanged presents on Christmas, or how they always welcomed him home with anniversary gifts for his services. Such bittersweet memories. It honestly pained them, but they couldn't hold back. They knew the truth, so they had to do what was right.

Augustine calmed himself. "…actually, Riaan. There was something we needed to tell you as well."

Riaan said nothing. He looked around to notice the guards he had trained and worked with all his years were giving straight faces. He looked back at Claire and Augustine, but more accurately, the news broadcasted about the disasters. Pictures showed climates changing and falling apart landscapes. He kept a straight face as he picked up on the note. "Do tell." He said.

"You've been way for so long, on many of occasions actually." Augustine continued. "You've taken vacation days that were ahead of schedule, and you've been looking as though you prioritize your home. We humbly understand, but work is still work. I hope that you can forgive us."

Riaan looked modestly shocked. "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me…?"

"Listen, Riaan." Claire stood up, with Augustine following. "We don't want to do this as much as you. You're like a brother who always looked out for us; for Luke; for us; and we can't thank you enough for everything you've done to keep us out of harm's way…but it's time to move on."

The men closed in around Riaan, to which he eyes every last one of them.

"Riaan…I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go."

"…how unfortunate it is indeed." Riaan half-heartedly answered. "…to think things would go this way for both of us. I truly am sorry."

"Now!" Francis, the head guard, roared.

The men all went to jump and restrain Riaan. They closed in with tasers and weapons of various showing, but in speeds faster than light turning on, a slash wave bored through the air in a full circle. All the men were drifting before their chests split open with blood as they dropped to the floor. Riaan lowered his head in his slash pose. "My men…it truly has been glorious to have known you."

"No!" Claire shrieked.

"You're mad!" Augustine shouted, but a sword was pointed to his face in retaliation, stopping him cold.

"Now listen well, I am not easy to figure out, but this was brought on by yourselves." He bellowed. "It truly is painful for me to do this, but I myself must move on. My home calls for me. If this is what it's come to, then I guess this means we have nothing else to discuss."

Augustine balled his fists. "Riaan…"

Riaan sighed out, calming himself to where he willingly pulled his sword down. "Listen well, because of your hospitality and treating me well over the years, I will give this one warning. As my token of gratitude for my services in your stead, I will tell you that this world is finite. You have such time before the disasters swallow you up…but, for you, I will spare this area, at least until the time comes."

"Riaan!" Claire gasped.

Riaan closed his eyes, mourning quietly. "Mr. and Mrs. Revolutia…it has been my honor to be at your mercy these years." He smiled in great respects. "When Interacia is reborn to one whole world, I promise in return to make sure your reincarnations will prosper. This is goodbye…Until we meet again, in another place." He started teleporting on the spot.

"Riaan!" Augustine reached out, but it was too late as his hand fazed through the last of Riaan as he vanished. The man looked ahead in shock before he shut his eyes in regret. His face showed visible pain as he imagined Riaan once more. "Farewell…old friend."

"What are we gonna do?!" Claire worried. "I'm worried about Luke!"

"Luke should be fine for now. Right now, these guys need medical attention!" Augustine reached down to a man, putting his hand on the gash on the chest. "Stay with me! Claire, you and Cale call 911!"

"Right!" Claire hurried to rush for a phone.

* * *

Riaan teleported back into his chambers. He opened his eyes and had a new glare of resolution shown. _'So, Luke and his cohorts made it back after all. I should've known it would turn out like this. To think they managed to stir up such a ruckus even after everything that's happened. If they are not there, they must be working on a plan to stop me. If so, odds are the Battle Brawlers aren't far behind…'_ "Then we have no choice then. We must resume and move forward with the plan at once!" He moved to his chair, in which he made turn around and face the open space to the vaults before him. "For the sake of history and for our sullied origins, all must be realized!"

Minutes later, below him, Hades Pillars were all standing in perfect rows of three on either side. Zion stood beside Lucia and Amina while Cyrus was opposite with Galilea and Magnus. They all said nothing as Riaan glared forward as Rogue Zero bowed on a knee for Riaan.

"Your highness, you have our deepest gratitude for allowing us to be in your presence." Maximus spoke modestly. This made the others around him shoot him glares, to which he ignored.

"Rogue Zero and Hades Pillars." Riaan started. "I trust that you all understand why you are here. It is time that we commence with the next phase of Project Armagedoid." On his shoulder, Armagedoid opened in ball form.

Lucia looked up. "With your regal eminence guiding us, we won't fail you. This we vow." Lucia swore.

Amina snickered. "Speaking of such a kissup."

"Silence." Zion sniped. "Milord is speaking." With his notion, Lucia and Amina silenced. "Apologies, your graciousness."

"Don't trouble yourselves over it." He turned towards Maximus. "Maximus Rogue."

"Yes, sir."

"I've been giving some thought. Despite what you and your team have done, I have decided to give you all another chance. You've paid for your probations, so I expect to see you all refreshed and ready to do everything you can for Interacia, is that clear?"

Maximus nodded. "Thank you, sir. We promise to live up to your worthwhile expectations. Don't we?"

Xander arrogantly smirked. "Why of course. It's our duty to follow you after all." Whether it was meant for Maximus himself or for Riaan, Rogue Zero looked ahead with their heads bent up slightly.

"Your cooperation is most vital." Riaan said. "Now then, I've been told that you and your Bakugan have been given new forbidden cards, is that true?"

Cesar arrogantly chuckled as he prodded his glasses. "Why of course, sir. The experimentation and results of the first abilities and battles were all great templates if I must say."

"And the word of the other Bakugan that were to take part in this phase, has the infusion process been productive?"

"On my life and dignity as Interacia's most prestigious genius. I've put great care into personally selecting this army with the finest of each species. I'm certain you will be quite pleased."

Riaan grinned. "I will hold you to that. Cyrus."

"Yes, milord." Cyrus stepped in front of everyone, where he swiped his arm to reveal images of a planet with populace and futuristic technology. "As you are aware, Interacia's technology at this point is at moderate condition. The outer layer has finally broken down to allow sunlight. That being said, our world is ever changing, and that means to keep up, we will be needing advance technology to ensure our enhancements move further."

"So we shall be integrating another planet's resources into our world as well." Ariella deduced.

"Yes. It is called Vestal, a planet that milord has already been to and infected. And it's here that our great lord will issue a preemptive strike." Another screen appeared, showing the face of a man with a mask. "This man upholds an important key to our data. He has another component of forbidden cards and Battle Gear that he achieved. To fully integrate, we must learn more of this technology."

"Also, this is another vital piece." Galilea intruded. "The schematics of the Mechanical Bakugan were once generated here that Lord Riaan was kind enough to copy along with the forbidden card blueprints. Hence why this is another reason why this planet is essential."

Hendrix bowed his head. "To know the Mechanical Bakugan origins, and to retrieve the blueprints of these three data prints. That is our mission."

Riaan stood up, making everyone either return to place or bow as he walked down the steps. "In short, yes. We have constructed another core that will replicate the life and blueprints of the mentioned. Your tasks are to make sure nobody interferes while it is to find a suitable spot for Hades Pillars to implant in. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Maximus, I'm putting you in charge of the brigade. Hades Pillars and myself will be on standby as you clean the slate. Please don't make me regret this decision."

Maximus darkly smirked. "Trust me, I guarantee…you won't be disappointed."

Riaan grinned. "Good. The operation begins in 12 hours. Hades Pillars, prepare the core. Everyone else, you re dismissed." Everyone vanished from the room in teleportation at that moment, leaving Riaan to turn back and sit on his throne. "Armagedoid, are you ready?"

The Darkus Bakugan nodded. "I am…Master."

* * *

On Vestal, the nighttime sky reminisced like that of Earth. No cosmos like New Vestroia, but the number of stars in the sky made it look like fireworks beneath a massive estate-like domain surrounded by a glistening lake.

"No way! You mean _that's_ my trailer?!" Baron was catching up on things, and one of the first things he's learned was that the Battle Brawlers Resistance's former base was right in front of him all this time. "I was wondering what happened to it!"

"You can hardly recognize it from the way it is now." Nemus said.

Jase stood calmly. "We've found it in New Vestroia. Unfortunately with the limited shelters, it was our most adequate option. We apologize for the changes made. It suffered drastic damage while doing its part."

Baron looked all around the exterior with a huge smile. "Wow, just awesome. Man, it's no wonder why Ace and I didn't see it at first! Loving the paintjob."

"So then the Trailer was made here on Vestal." Maggie realized. "Man, just when you think it's full circle…wait!" She suddenly got a worried look. "Please! Whatever you do, don't take away the Trailer! We need it!" she begged wishfully. "It's been our lifelong!"

Shuji rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, hate to say it, but I'm with her on this one. We'd be dead by now if we didn't have this guy carrying us."

Baron put his hands up and shrunk back. "Woah chill out guys. I think you're getting the wrong idea. It's not that I want it back or anything, I'm just surprised it's still here." He looked up at the mechanical masterpiece. "And besides, it looks like it's in awesome shape. You guys really gave it a tune up that even I'm not sure I can ride it."

"You mean…we can keep it?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah. I've got no problems with it."

"Oh yes! Thank you, thank you!" Maggie slid next to the Trailer and gave it a nice bug hug with a dreamy smile. "You hear that big guy, you get to stay! Isn't that great?!"

"Well that's a relief." Shawn turned towards Baron. "Where'd your friend go?"

"Ace? I think he went to talk to Klaus about you guys. He's trying to give you permission to stay here on us. And I think he's trying to get in touch with Mira on Earth." Baron heard footsteps from the side, revealing Ace. "Huh? Oh, hey Ace. We were just talking about you. So what's the word?"

Ace had a hand to his hip. "Well I managed to get Klaus hooked onto what went down. Since you guys know the Brawlers and Mira, he's willing to have you stay for a little while on his treat."

Shuji smirked. "Alright!"

"And what about Mira?" Nemus asked.

Percival popped open on Ace's shoulder. "We just contacted her. She just filled us in; their story checks out."

"So that means that our planet might be getting climate or decomposing, but we don't know how long exactly." Ace said. "As far as Mira said, we should tell her if anything suspicious happens, that way she can work up a chart on that as well."

Keegan shrugged. "Well, sounds like a lot of work for you guys, huh?" He started walking off.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Keegan glanced back. "We're guests here, right? If I'm gonna be here, I might as well enjoy myself a _little_." He turned and walked back around the lake. "I'm gonna see if the buffet is free, 'cuz I'm starving." He wandered off, leaving the others to look at him.

"Good grief." Shawn sighed.

"It can't be helped I suppose." Verias said. "He's trying to adjust to things is all."

Atmos popped open on Jase's shoulder. "Perhaps so, but his cooperation with us is essential."

"As callous as he is, I must agree. Any allies will work for us for the time being." Jase noted. "Now then, to you two. Has there been any link as to where Spectra might be?"

"Mira already tried contacting Alpha City. My guess that's where he would've been if possible." Ace answered. "But beyond that, we haven't seen him in ages."

"I see, so then we'll be searching on our own tomorrow. We appreciate your advice though, we'll make use of it."

Maggie began looking around. "What's wrong, Maggie?" Jelldon asked.

"Hey, has anyone seen Luke or Esther?"

Shuji put his hand to his chin. "Hmm, yeah! Where the heck did that guy go? Better not have run off again."

"I wouldn't imagine he'd do something like that at this time." Jase said as he prodded his glasses up. "For Esther, I'm certain that she was in the shower, if memory serves. As for Luke, well, the problem child still eludes the consequences."

Shawn looked down. "Yeah, I haven't seen Luke since he lost…come to think of it, I think that's why we haven't seen him."

"So he's moping because we beat him? Well that's sporting." Ace waved them off as he turned away. "Well do what you want, but I'm not caring. So long as you don't stray too far that is. You coming, Baron?"

Baron looked up at the Trailer some more. "I think I'm gonna look around some more. I wanna see what else these guys did."

"Suit yourself. Later." Ace walked off, leaving the others to themselves for the time being. But of the group, Shawn looked towards the upper rims of the Trailer, a frown fixed on his face.

' _Luke.'_

* * *

With the Trailer set to its observation mode, that meant the railings and balcony on either side was also up. On the far side of the balcony facing the woods, Luke gripped the railing as Abis Omega was open and sitting on the railing next to him. Both were admittedly quiet ever since arriving to the lake complex. They haven't spoken much of one word to another, but words weren't exactly necessary. They already knew what the other felt: Disappointment.

They tried so hard, and yet they couldn't win in the end. The sooner this sunk in, the deeper in thought he got. He thought back to when he and Abis hopelessly lost against Luka in Troposphere and made their vow to change and die together. They've been through a lot together since then, and no matter what, they won because of their will and determination. They beat many of challenging foes, such as Megarus, Hyper Dragonoid and Clawcer, even Jetro…but even so, this loss shook them up pretty good.

The image of Percival overpowering Atmos' trump card and being blasted replayed in his head, like it was constantly on loop. To make matters worse, the more he thought about it, the more humiliating it was. Thinking about this made his fists ball in growing frustration.

"Damnit." He muttered depressingly.

"You're not joining the others as usual I see." A voice said.

Luke and Abis Omega perked up upon hearing footsteps behind. They turned around to see someone who they recognize. "Esther…" Luke half-heartedly greeted. "We were just…"

Esther had her cold composure as usual as she walked to his side. Like him, she looked out at the sky above them. "You make it too easy, you know. I know what's bugging you."

Luke flinched at her insight. He looked ahead somberly and sighed. "Shouldn't you be with the others, too?"

"You idiot. Don't tell me you've forgotten." She turned to look at him. "I promised that I would watch you, didn't I?"

In truth, Luke actually did forget. He scratched his cheek as he meekly smiled at the railing. "I guess I really am that horrible, huh…"

Esther modestly looked back at the sky. "No, I wouldn't say that. You're still learning is all." She looked down and closed her eyes. "You should know, life isn't without obstacles. Making amends and taking a certain path always has hardships, no matter what they are. It's never that easy…I'm sure you of all people would've known that by now."

Luke despondently looked at the ground. He noted Esther's words and knew she was right. He just couldn't say it the way he wanted to. All he did was ball his fists in anger and frustration tighter, which Esther noticed.

"If you're sunken over that battle, don't feel too bad. You and Jase did your best."

"…but it still wasn't enough." He growled.

"That may be, but we're still in one piece. We were fortunate they were hospitable towards us for respects."

"Yeah…but that's just it." He muttered. "We always had to win. It's not like we'd have much of a choice or anything. If we didn't win…we'd die, or something bad like that."

Esther nodded in sympathy. "I know exactly what you mean. To others, this is just a simple game. It didn't matter if you win or lose. But for us, it was another story. We didn't have the luxury of knowing a battle with nothing to gain at its end. For us, each battle we had, it was to survive. You were right. On New Vestroia; on Interacia; if we didn't know how to battle and push ourselves, then we would've been killed."

Luke's face fell further. "It's a fault, isn't it?"

Esther shook her head. "No, it's just how we see it. We were just given a different perspective is all. I'm sure Ace and Baron had those kinds of battles too at some point. And that goes without say for the Battle Brawlers." She softly smiled at Luke. "You try hard, Luke. We just take battles seriously is all, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah…" His fists began to loosen on the railing. "But we still couldn't win. I'm sorry."

Esther continued smiling at him. "You know, you gain more from failure than you do from victory. You've suffered along the way and learned from your losses and mistakes. You may have lost once, but you can always walk away from this with new experience. You can do that, can you?"

Luke looked at Abis Omega and vice versa. They shared the same somber stares, and began to reflect on one another. Realizing how far they've come from the start, Luke managed to smile sincerely for once and nodded at Esther. "Yeah, I guess so…" he rubbed his head. "Thanks, Esther. I think I feel a little better now." He looked at Abis Omega again. "Yeah, I guess we've lost this time…but that just means we have to work harder, right?"

"Well that's what we always did, so I don't see why not." Abis said, floating onto his shoulder. "Those guys were tough, but next time I won't let you or the others down again."

"Yeah, same here." He faced the skies again, showing determination with his flare reignited. "Our worlds are at stake. If we're gonna save them somehow, we're gonna have to keep pushing ourselves. That's what we promised, right?"

"Truer words never spoken." He replied. "From a dunce."

Luke did an eyeroll. "Sure, rub it in why don't ya."

Esther and Atchibee smiled softly at the two. Seeing Luke's spirit reignited made her feel relieved inside. She wouldn't be able to say it to his face – let alone to herself – but it was because of Luke that she was put onto a better path. If Luke didn't try, she never would've left the church. She would probably be thanking God for everything and be cleaning her sins until death. Like Luke, she had to stay strong and willful alongside Atchibee. The two looked at one another with a passion that Luke and Abis Omega shared. They shared the sentiment, and knew that sitting around won't solve anything.

"Luke."

"Yes, Esther?"

"Would it be okay if we sparred again?"

A big smile crossed his face. "Yeah! We've gotta keep improving. That's how we got here. Ready, Abis?"

"Like we have a choice. Let's get to it!"

"The sentiment is returned." Atchibee closed. "Let's make use of ourselves before the next battle."

"You guys looking for someone to help you?" Another voice called. When they all looked towards the entrance again, they all saw Baron with Nemus on his shoulder. "Sorry if I'm interrupting. I was looking around and I heard of what you said." He pointed a thumb to himself. "If you'd like, Nemus and I can give ya some pointers."

"You would? That'd be great!" Luke chimed.

"Really?! You mean it?!" Baron balled his fist and looked like he was gonna exploded. "Ohhh yeah, this is so awesome! Yeah!" he pumped a fist high to the air. "This is gonna be awesome! As a student of Master Dan, now I'm gonna be a master too! Haha!"

Nemus had a bead of sweat on his head. "Don't get carried away, Baron."

"We appreciate the help." Esther commented. "You have our gratitude."

* * *

Outside the Trailer moments later, they were out by the lakeside, with everyone looking ready to battle.

"Okay, Gate Card set!" Baron threw the Gate Card out, making it fade over the water in a yellow rippled. He held Nemus between two fingers and braced himself. "Let's go, Nemus! Bakugan, brawl! Nemus, stand!"

In a shimmering light, Nemus arose to battle. He twirled his staff and prepared for battle.

"You ready, Esther!" Luke shouted.

"Yes, I am." She pulled her arm back, ready to swipe.

"Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Together, Luke and Esther threw in Abis Omega and Atchibee. Both Bakugan arose to battle, with Atchibee floating while Abis Omega sprung out of the water with a hiss.

"Okay Nemus, let's get this party started!" Nemus swiped his arm. "Gate Card, open! Healing Up!" The Gate Card opened, enveloping a glow on Nemus as he raised his staff high. "Alright, bring it!"

Luke balled his fists as he glared forward with his sea serpent. _'I can't make any brash moves. Even if this is training, we can't hold back. This isn't a game.'_ He showed two abilities. _'Remember what you and Shawn did to work hard that whole night! Let's try this!'_ "Counterattack! Double ability, activate! **Aquos Ripple** , plus Fusion Ability, **Blue Mega!** " Abis' diamonds on his body glowed bright blue as he exerted a powerful roar. He exerted a powerful blue ripple from his body, which expanded out across the water. Adding in the Fusion Ability, the blue waves became shockwaves that had impact against Nemus, making him roar as he faltered.

"What the-?!" Baron exclaimed.

"A nullification with a fusion ability to do damage?" Nemus regained his balance, which he floated above. He caught whim of Atchibee, who soared across and let out a shriek as she slashed her scythe across Nemus' face, causing him to recoil in shock again.

"Woah, these guys are serious." Baron was astonished to say the least. He looked forward, seeing the intense look Luke was giving. He looked back, seeing Abis and Atchibee physically charge, albeit nimbly. Baron smirked as well. "Man, we're gonna learn a lot too. Kick up the jets Nemus!"

* * *

Ace walked down the hallways of the apartment complex they resided at. He strode down the dim-lit hallway right near the windows. He was minding his own business when a dark purple flash from outside caught his attention.

"Huh, what's that?" Percival asked.

Ace looked out the window. He watched what looked like a battle between Nemus and Abis Omega as the latter dove underwater to avoid an explosive light blast. This left Nemus' guard down behind as Atchibee went to slash at his back. Nemus faltered forward, where a spiral of water from the lake shot up beneath him, pushing him up a few feet before Abis Omega shot up and rammed his head into Nemus' chest, causing the Bakugan to wane off to the side.

"What is Baron up to now?" Ace rhetorically asked.

Not too far away, the explosions were heard from Luke's group as well. "Hey, looks like someone's having a blast." Fly Beetle pointed out.

"Huh? Who?" Shuji asked.

The others saw Nemus fire another blast of light at Atchibee, but descending in a steep dive, Atchibee crossed her scythes and sliced into the attack. It slowed her down considerably, but she refused to give up. With a merciless howl, the moth Bakugan flapped her wings and dug deeper into the light, driving herself closer towards Nemus

"Don't give up so easily, Atchibee!" Esther exclaimed, which made Atchibee slash her scythes and dissipate the light in midair. She held up her dark purple Bakumeter and showed an ability. "Now!"

" **Darkus Slave!** " Atchibee flapped her wings, firing rounds of dark pink and purple projectiles that rained down onto Nemus.

"Not so fast there! Nemus!" Baron shouted.

"You got it! **Borehole Reflection!** " Nemus' staff glowed and twirled it around, blocking the intense volley that was aiming for him.

As he defended, he was unaware of a camouflaged Abis Omega with his **Osmosis** to get beneath him again. He snaked his tail from underwater around Nemus' leg and gave it a harsh yank, literally pulling his leg to trip and cause him to splash into the water.

"Wow, these guys really _can_ fight." Baron said, impressed. "But we've got skills of our own as well!"

Just as he said that, a massive geyser of water spouted, making Atchibee realize she had to be weary. From the spout, a multitude of Nemus shot out and surrounded Atchibee, while a few aimed at the water in case Abis Omega revealed himself.

Esther braced herself for an ability to use, but she heard a sphere thrown. "Ability activate, **Cloud Zero!** "

A green cloud-like whirlwind enveloped the whole top of the lake. Atchibee looked around surprised as the Nemus clones all vanished and the real Nemus covered up. Just then, a horn with yellow tusks knocked him away.

Abis' head slipped up from the water. "What?" He looked around, seeing the other Bakugan around them. "You guys!"

Luke looked behind and gasped. "What? Shawn?!"

The Haos battler smiled. "Sorry, were we interrupting?"

Luke looked in another direction, seeing Jase with glasses shielding his eyes. "We just couldn't help but overhear a few things. Please to accept our apologies."

"You ask me, nothing to apologize for." Shuji rammed his fists together. "Gotta get strong ya know!"

Maggie nodded. "Yup, can't fall behind like that! Ready, Jelldon?"

Jelldon raised his tentacles and glared. "Let's do this!"

"You guys…" Luke stared at everyone participating and looked back at the Bakugan. They looked indifferent to some extent but from their actions, he could feel they were getting into it as well. A serious look framed his face as he balled his fist. "Okay then…let's get to work! Abis Omega!"

The serpent flexed his fins and dove underwater once more, preparing another assault.

Ace continued watching as the others worked hard in honing their skills. He was so distracted he didn't realize Keegan was beside him. "Well aren't they having a party, huh?" he nonchalantly said.

Ace glanced over. "Oh, you." He said half-heartedly.

Keegan looked down the hallway behind him. "This place ain't half-bad. It ain't Thermosphere, but it sure beats where I lived before this all spiraled down."

Ace scoffed. "Well don't go getting used to it. Still got a bone to pick with you, you know." He shot a glance at him. "I don't trust you just yet. In fact, I don't fully trust those guys as well." He looked out the window again, seeing Jelldon shoot red lightning across the water, which Nemus dodged. In midair, Nemus created a shockwave of light that barreled down onto Verias, who used **Simian Howl** and bellowed back shockwaves, making airwaves dissipate and shred across the water and land. "This whole thing is just crazy to a blind man, but I'd rather not look like a fool. I can tell where these guys come from, so it's better playing a safe hand."

"Better safe than sorry." Percival said.

"Hey, speaking of which, shouldn't you be joining them or something?"

Keegan scoffed back and shrugged "Not interested." He turned away. "This is your guys' problem. Besides, shouldn't you be helping them, too?"

Ace returned another scoffed. "I don't do protegees. Besides, I can't imagine the circle out there getting bigger. I'd save it for the _real_ fight…also, what's your reason for being here? Can't imagine a freeloader like you not paying rent to someone."

Keegan started walking away. "I don't have a reason or purpose why I should care. All I want is somewhere I can actually be appreciated. Is that too much to ask?" he snorted. "I'm gonna find a restroom around here. Maybe washing my eyes will wash the pity I saw today."

Ace and Percival watched him leave. As soon as he was out of sight, their looks said it all.

"Well ain't he something."

"That may be, but the others said he lost everything. Reputation, home, friends…wouldn't you feel the same?"

Ace looked down in slight guilt. "Yeah, guess you have a point."

* * *

Water ran down the faucet and into the drain. Keegan sloshed his face with the tepid water. He made sure to swish his face as much as possible to ensure it soaks into the skin. He needed this. He had the warm water get int the eyes, making a stinging pleasure fill his tired gaze. Once he had taken a certain fill of it, he hovered over the sink to watch the faucet run. His mind started racing like a record player or a disc on auto-start that he didn't realize it. Looking in the mirror, he stared at hos reflection. The angle he looked at was what shook him up. His face was all wet, reflecting his skin and making a damp wrinkle beneath his eyes. His eyes seared into his own reflection as he stared into the window that was himself. The longer he glared at himself, the more contemplative matters that took over. Seeing how he was compared before, he began to ask some serious questions that even he couldn't figure out.

In less than three weeks, hell broke loose. It was just another weekend after a long night of nothing back in Thermosphere, and the next morning this hotshot fatty with a low-level Fly Beetle one-ups him like he was the juvenile one. His winning streak was lost; his months of worth completely wasted. To make matters worse, soon after they were back on Thermosphere in the center of Devil Miasma, with borders and walls all closed down. Two strikes right there. The third strike is the guy who beat him and his friends coming around. He was absolutely horrified when he realized Luke destroyed his town. That's where he was all his life. His reputation and home were gone. What did he have left? Onto something else bugging him, he learned of his species' origins and realized what fakes they were. He didn't even realize all the Interacian Bakugan were fixed as the way they were copied from other species. So, while they continued evolving, he was lagging behind, with no home, and no one to trust. He wasn't even sure if he was supposed to be trusting himself now.

If he was supposed to be a coalition of species with human skin on, then what was he? Who was he? He didn't think too hard about it until now, that's why he was glaring at his own reflection. He was a wreck. Compared to his life a month ago when all he thought about was winning with a smug on his face. Realizing now just how short-sided he was, he started to see his _true_ self. Himself. The ugly guy who had bags under his eyes. Epiphany upon epiphany began to pile on that he almost drowned, literally. He realized he didn't turn the faucet off and stopped the water. As the water slowly drained, he saw his own life spiral down. What was left now…was just an empty shell with two questions.

Who are you? What do you want?"

Instead of drying his face, he walked over towards the wall and leaned into it. His fingers tapped against the wall as this question played in his mind over and over, and each time he got the same answer: Nothing.

"I don't know…"

* * *

Meeting in Cesar's lab, Rogue Zero stood around while Cesar was zipping along with his anti-gravity chair. He hummed as he was flying from one panel to another, getting them all organized for the big plan.

"So we're planet-hopping again." Killian said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, so it would seem." Hendrix nodded. "Everyone is aware of what's at stake."

"Of course we are." Ariella sniped. "Did you truly believe Lord Riaan would forgive us if he knew we weren't ready. We've already been given a chance. I'd rather _not_ be at the end of somebody's heel when this is all over."

Xander smirked. "Ha. It's funny you talk that way, considering what Amina does to keep you busy."

Ariella glared at him. "Do you really want to insult me? I could tell everyone about _your_ punishment with Zion." She mischievously smirked as Xander scoffed. "So how did it feel being someone's little punching bag?"

Despite the insult, he smirked. "Ha, better than being somebody's slave. Did you make sure to wash that dirt out of your nails, Ariella?" He chuckled as she sneered in retaliation.

As the two had a banter going, Hendrix turned towards Killian quietly. The two stared before they looked back them.

"Hmph! Well then…" Ariella glared at Killian. "Killian, how did you enjoy your punishment?"

"Right." Xander smirked. "Exactly how much did Galilea work you to the bone."

His face paled as he looked unamused. "Please don't drag me into this."

Moskeeto popped open on his shoulder. "Miss Galilea slept with him. Is that punishment enough?"

At that instant, Cesar and everyone shifted their eyes and ears at Killian. He turned pale as his left eye twitched a little. He noticed the shocked looks of Ariella and Xander, while Cesar and Hendrix looked at him in question. Even Maximus raised a brow in intrigue. Killian said nothing as he slowly pressed his Bakugan's muzzle with two fingers.

"Moskeeto." He whispered calmly, hiding his anger well. "You and I are gonna talk later. Big time."

Xander whistled as he did an eyeroll. "Okay, well, didn't have to know that!"

Hendrix grunted as he faced forward with no words.

Ariella looked ahead as well, smirking arrogantly. "And here I thought you were a worker, not a Casanova. Suddenly I feel all my respect for you is gone."

Killian tried to keep confidence as he furrowed his brow. Maximus ignored the pleasantries and stared ahead. "Well it's good to know you've all got such high spirits." He said. "Good. We'll be needing that. Cesar!"

"Yes, sir~." Cesar floated down from another panel he sat into place and levitated to Rogue Zero. "You call?"

"Sorry to be so rude, but are you almost done?"

Cesar chucked low before it spurts into a laughter of pride. "My dear Maximus. Why, of course it's almost ready. Why, I was just making sure the dimensional transport systems are operational and all. If one fell back, we'd need to fit a certain number in another sector, now wouldn't we? After all…" his glasses refracted lightning, making him look more insidious. "…a mere 5,000 takes a lot to control now, doesn't it?" He invoked another inside the lab, rising a little.

Ariella couldn't help but sneer again. "Well now, seems Lucia's been keeping someone else busy, hasn't she?" She looked towards Hendrix to she what he said, but the Subterra battler showed no opinion of his own. "Suit yourself."

Xander approached Maximus. "Max, what about…" Maximus put an arm out to stop him. "Patience, friend." He sniped. "The good doctor's been at hard work. All in good time."

Cesar resumed the panel moving and making sure coordinates were triple checked on the last few. As his chair floated out, he hummed as he looked at the massive wall of panels with hundreds of Bakugan labeled by category in certain locations to strike. Light shimmered on his glasses as his teeth showed in his smile. "There…" He turned his chair around. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all so very much for your patience. I trust you, yours and my efforts will be most _exceptionally_ rewarded after the hard work we of Rogue Zero will be partaking."

"We're well aware, Cesar. Did you assemble us to gloat or what?" Ariella chastised.

Cesar pouted in frustration. "Oooh~! Always to the point! Can't a genius exercise his creative justice for just three minutes?!" he sighed. "Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped. I can make an exception this time. Now then, Maximus…" he clapped his hands, making a holographic screen appear in front of everyone. Each one began shrinking into a card. "To you, I have constructed what we needed. I trust that you'll find these most pleasing."

The cards solidify and spun on their Bakumeters. Reading the descriptions, they all had different reactions. Maximus smirked beneath his hood as his eyes narrowed. "Well, well, Cesar…I knew I could count on you."

Cesar flamboyantly chuckled. "Why of course. Thanks to lending me your Bakugan this morning, they should be fit and in sync with these abilities. And I assure you, with all the battles that they've been through, their repercussions shouldn't be anywhere near when we started."

"As you say." Hendrix said quietly.

Maximus stepped forwards. He took steps closer until he stood in the middle of all his associates. "Very well then." He turned away. "So then, I take it we're all ready? Good, that's just what we need. Vestal isn't going to wait forever you know, so that said, I'll ask again, any objections?" He got no replies from anyone. They all had either confident smirks or serious frowns, like their lives depended on it. "I didn't think so…then let's move."

* * *

Sunrise was coming around over Vestal. The gang that was over by Klaus' estate and lavish home were all sleeping soundly in their individual beds. Thanks to the upgrades, they were nice and soft, so soft in fact that they were out like lights. Keegan was in his own bed imbedded into the wall, looking rather disgruntled by a dream he was having. He stirred awake and groaned as he sat up. He looked over to find Shuji laying on his side, looking content by some dream he was having, and Jase was out as well. He looked out towards the daylight beginning to show, realizing the sun hasn't risen yet. But realizing he couldn't sleep, he got out of his makeshift bed.

Soon after, he found himself on a walk outside the Trailer. In spite of the warm rays illuminating the morning dew, he wasn't particularly appeased. The questions inside his head still run, and he wasn't sure what to do with them. "Damn thoughts. Why won't they just get out of my head?"

He needed something to get his mind off of things. As he walked along the lake edge, he noticed someone not too far away. He was a man with white hair it seemed, with green eyes and a suit on. In his hand was a fish bowl, yet there no fish.

"What the…?"

Standing on the lake's edge, Klaus looked out as the morning breeze shifted his hair. "Ah, the breeze of a new morning. Fresh as the budding of daisies after a harsh winter."

"The air is most certainly refreshing, Master Klaus." Sirenoid said.

"That it is my dear Sirenoid…" Klaus heard footsteps and looked over to see Keegan with his grouchy expression. "Hm? Another morning person perhaps? What can I do ya for?"

Keegan had a stern look as he looked at Sirenoid and back at Klaus. His expression did little to change as he looked away.

"You seem to be rather troubled. Is there something bothering you?" Klaus asked.

"Why don't you go mind your own business, alright?" Keegan sniped. "Geez, you humans and Vestals. _Everybody_ keeps playing 20 questions like it's no big deal. Can I just go 5 minutes without anyone bugging me?" He had hands in his pocket as he bypassed Klaus. He took hostile strides to show he was annoyed.

"Master Klaus."

"I know, Sirenoid." He watched Keegan's back. "I can see well." He stepped forward. "You're one of my guest's group, are you not?"

"What about it?" Keegan grunted.

"Your still waters run so deep, yet it's so clear we can see the bottom." Once Klaus said those words, Keegan stopped in his tracks. "Your rough waters are causing ripples that aren't very refreshing. What's the matter? I'm sure there's something to ease what you feel."

Keegan's teeth gritted in growing frustration. "Like you know." He sniped harshly. "I'm not taking anyone's pity for their sake. I never asked for you to be nice to me you know!" His voice was actually beginning to break down as his shoulders shuddered.

Klaus kept his calm. "That's where you are wrong. I never said I had to be friendly. As a gentleman, I'm merely expressing myself in kind. Nobody said I should."

Keegan glared over his shoulder, his hostile eyes showing. "Oh yeah, well who said I had a choice, huh?" His voice had such an insidious venom towards it and he turned around. "Like it matters to you, because you think you can be what you wanna be!"

"What?"

Keegan balled his fists angrily. "I didn't agree to this…I didn't agree to any of this! This stupid mission these yahoos are on! And this ridiculous journey…what's the point?! Why are they like this? Why…" his teeth gritted in growing frustration. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO GO THIS WAY FOR ME?!" He shouted his misting eyes.

Klaus and Sirenoid watched with wide eyes as Keegan was exerting his frustrations. He looked down as soft tears came down the sides of his face as his teeth gritted so hard that they were chattering.

"It's just not fair…" he swallowed. "I had it going, and then it was taken away from me by these idiots that I'm stuck with…that Luke idiot…that's all he is, but he's trying so hard to be anything but that freakish prick that messed up everything I had." He rammed his fist hard into the ground. "Why is that fatty and that idiot trying to be better?! Everything I've known is fixed, so why break that and change who you are?! I…I…"

"You don't know your self-worth." Klaus said calmly. "Is that what this is about?"

Keegan stopped his whimpering and turned towards the lake. "Maybe I should've been dead. Things would've been better for me then."

Klaus walked forward. "You think ignoring change will bring you peace in mind. Call it pretentious, but ignorance is bliss. I can understand."

Keegan shot to his feet and glared in his face. "Oh yeah?! What do you know?!"

Klaus closed his eyes. "You see, a long time ago, I too lost everything at one point. I lost what reputation I hd. I lost my hopes, my dreams, and more importantly…I was all alone." He looked down to his fish bowl. "Without my Sirenoid, I was without meaning. I was filled with despair. The roses in my gardens wilted because of lack of care. When you lose what you hold dearest, that's when you realize how powerless you are."

Keegan held back tears as he looked down again. "But I don't wanna be powerless…I just want everything back the way it was! When it was simple!"

Klaus frowned. "Unfortunately, you can't undo change. But perhaps you as a person can change instead. If you hold nothing dear now, then you must find something worth holding onto. Tell me, what do you want?"

That same question rung his head. Keegan turned away in regret. "Gnnngh…" he swallowed a lump as he shuddered harder than before. "…I don't know. I don't even know who I am, or what I am…"

"An identity crises." Klaus put a hand to his chin, thinking of something. "I see. To know what you want, you must first know who you are."

"But I don't even know how to figure that out!"

"Well then…" Klaus gently put the fish bowl down, allowing Sirenoid into his palm. "If you'd like, Sirenoid and I would be willing to help."

Keegan looked back, shocked. "What?" he snapped. "You seriously think a battle will solve my problems?"

"Well now, perhaps you have another alternative?" He insisted. "In battle, one must focus their mind and picture what they want to see in the end. As a Bakugan Brawler, we always figure out who we are and define our styles in battle. Perhaps now would be as good as time s any to start on that path. What would you say?"

Keegan glared in annoyance at what Klaus said. He hardly found a battle meaningful right now. He wanted something productive, or rather something that could help him with his stress. But he didn't know how or who to tell anyone else this to. He'd rather not tell Luke's group, and he'd rather get on Ace's foot to make himself feel good. But this was the best option, so he had to go with it. "You're seriously annoying…" he craned his head at him. "But if it'll get these questions out of my head, fine."

"Splendid! Then allow me to escort you to a fine area."

Klaus and Keegan found themselves son the opposite sides of the lake. Klaus was on one island connected to the mainland, and Keegan was on an island with a long bridge towards the other end. Keegan had a hollow stare while Klaus had a charismatic calm.

 _ **Keegan: 100% Klaus: 100%**_

"Keegan, you may have the honors. Show me what you are as a battler." Klaus insisted.

"Oh, I'll do more than that." He growled as he pulled out a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" He threw the card out, making it fade in a blue ripple across the water. "I'm gonna win! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Mystic Elico!"

In a blue aquatic spiral, a claw dug and slashed through the water, revealing Keegan's Mystic Elico ready.

"I see, so that is his Bakugan. Interesting." He held Sirenoid and smiled. "My dear Sirenoid, ready to fill this morning with her beautiful voice?"

"As toy wish, Master Klaus." Sirenoid closed in ball form, which Klaus clutched tightly.

"Very well then. Bakugan, brawl! Sirenoid, stand!" Klaus threw in Aquos Sirenoid, which became a blue light that faded into the water. The water was stiff for a moment before slowly, Sirenoid and her staff with a lyre attached to it slowly eroded out, showing her grace in her debut.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 Sirenoid: 400**

"You're as beautiful as ever Sirenoid." Klaus complimented. "So then, shall we show them who we are?"

"Yes, indeed." She nodded.

Keegan's brow twitched as he pulled up his Bakumeter. "Let's see who's who after I wash you to bits!" he snapped. "Ability, activate! **Blue Aria!** " His Mystic Elico shimmered a small blue aura as he put his claws together, creating a ball of glowing blue water that was like a jewel. Once ready, he fired it at Sirenoid.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 (+200) = 650 Sirenoid: 400 (-100) = 300**

The sphere drifted above the water at Sirenoid, but she remained calm as Klaus pulled an ability up. "Ability, activate! **Final Neptune!** "

"Yes, Master Klaus." Sirenoid daintily glided her fingers over her harp, the water rocking and making gentle ripples as her harmonic hymn echoed through the air. The incoming sphere if water began to ripple before her song caused it to palpitate in place and pop like a bubble. The sprays only illuminated her in blue sparkles that made her beauty stand out further.

 **Mystic Elico: 650 (-200) = 450 Sirenoid: 300 (+100 +200) = 600**

Keegan covered his ears as Sirenoid's voice was making his head stir. "Gnnngh…gaah! I thought I said get these voices outside my head! I don't wanna hear it!"

"Ill acceptance of other's voices is rather selfish." Klaus pointed out. "Would you rather listen to yourself when you don't even know who you are?"

Keegan grunted and pulled another card up. "Ability, activate! **Mystic Dice!** " His Mystic Elico stayed still as a glow appeared, generating into a die in midair. He grabbed it, forcing it to stop on a green symbol. The symbol glowed green, causing a green whirlwind to envelop Mystic Elico. When it faded, it revealed he was in his Ventus attribute. "See?" he sniped. "Mystic Elico can change his attribute…can you do that?"

Klaus, however, continued smirking. "So you change attributes…interesting. So you refuse to be just one person then."

"What's that mean?"

"Rather than remain true to Aquos, you take it upon yourself to deflect the meaning of your attribute. You choose another attribute why exactly? To ignore the changes and hope to find something that fits you perhaps?"

Keegan's teeth gritted in frustration. Klaus was getting to him so badly he was having trouble showing his denial. "It's called strategy if you've ever heard of it. Changing attributes is the best way to throw off an opponent." He showed an ability on his Bakumeter. "Ability activate, **Tornado Mayhem!** " Mystic Elico swiped his arms, creating a flurry of small green cyclones around him. The four small cyclones picked up some water as they were directed at Sirenoid.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 (+200) = 650 Sirenoid: 600 (-200) = 400**

As winds shifted Klaus' hair, he felt the cooling breeze. "Your breeze is more like chilled ice than a tepid calm this morning needs. Allowing us to change that! Ability activate, **Deep Sea Dive!** " Sirenoid arched her body and dove into the water, streaming blue that faded into the water as the cyclones all converged. They grew into one cyclone, which soon dissipated into currents that breezed through Klaus and Keegan's hair.

"Damnit, he nullified that, too." Keegan swore.

 **Mystic Elico: 650 (-200) = 450 Sirenoid: 400 (+200) = 600**

Mystic Elico remained stiff as the waters were still beneath it. Suddenly, a geyser of water flourished from beneath, picking the Bakugan up. As it soared, it reached the peak, in which Sirenoid climbed atop the pillar next. Above, she smacked her tail, hitting Mystic Elico and making him tailspin onto the water's surface like hitting concrete. Meanwhile, she dove back into the water.

"So what is your next move? Will you change attribute, or stick to who you are now?" Klaus asked.

"How about neither! Gate Card, open!" Keegan reached out, making the card glow. "Healing Up!" The glow made Mystic Elico clenched both fists as a green aura enveloped his body.

Klaus smiled. "Perhaps you should look at another angle. Just because it happens doesn't mean it'll go your way. For example…" he showed an ability. "Sirenoid, ready yourself! Ability, activate! **Mirror Ripple!** "

"As you wish, Master Klaus." Sirenoid played her harp once more, this time remaining silent as blue ripples similar to Abis Omega's Aquos Ripple exerted. The Gate Card began to distort as the ripples bounced all around, until finally it revealed the card in reverse for Sirenoid. The green aura around Mystic Elico faded, and Sirenoid instead had a blue aura shimmering around her body.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 Sirenoid: 600 (+300) = 900**

"What?" Keegan gasped. "But how did you…"

"Simple, Keegan. Sirenoid and I made use of your Gate Card for ourselves." He explained. "To make use of one's advantages and turn them into your own, that is the key to manipulation." He reached forward. "Now, Sirenoid!"

Sirenoid raised her staff and pointed it at Mystic Elico. A cyclone of water flowed from it and shredded across the water, which swallowed up the Bakugan. Mystic Elico tried to cover up, but with no traction in the water, it was sent flying backwards. It became a blue sphere and went back to Keegan's feet as he stood in shock.

 _ **Keegan: 10%**_

Keegan dropped to a knee as he tried picking up Mystic Elico again. "Damnit."

Sirenoid returned to Klaus, who looked sympathetic towards the circumstances. "If you believe changing your attribute will help you get by, that's just one way. As an Aquos battler, I make it my responsibility to abide by what I have chosen."

Keegan slouched back. "Shut it, just shut it! I don't wanna hear it!"

"Perhaps not." Klaus held up a Gate Card. "Allow my actions to speak in my place. Gate Card, set!" He shot the Gate Card out, fading into another ripple across the water. "Bakugan, brawl! Sirenoid, stand!" Once more, Sirenoid appeared in the water yet again, holding onto her lyre.

Keegan held his Mystic Elico and sneered angrily. _'Who are you? What do you want?'_ His eyes narrowed as he tried thinking, but rather than listen, he threw Mystic Elico. "Bakugan, brawl!"

Mystic Elico popped open, summoned once more in a cyclone of water.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 Sirenoid: 400**

Keegan pulled out an ability instantly. "Ability, activate! **Mystic Dice!** " Another golden glow turned into a die that Mystic Elico clutched, stopping it on the Pyrus symbol. A tornado of fire enveloped him as the attribute made his color scheme Pyrus-related. When the tornado vanished, embers flared around him.

"So it's Pyrus this time." Klaus said. "Sirenoid."

"Not to worry. I am ready." She assured.

"Ability, activate! **Pyrus Spear!** " Mystic Elico's wings all spread out, in which from the tips, red energy beams fired directly across the water as Sirenoid.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 (+200) = 650 Sirenoid: 400**

Klaus showed an ability at the ready. "Ability, activate! **Ripple Shield!** " Sirenoid strung her lyre again as the water beneath shuddered. A wall of water arose like a fortress, stopping the spears of red energy cold.

 **Mystic Elico: 650 (-400) = 250 Sirenoid: 400**

Keegan looked on with growing annoyance. "Ability activate, **Burn Shield!** " Like what Sirenoid did, Mystic Elico surrounded himself in a wall of spinning fire. It rotated fast, making a heated wave that made mist erode everywhere.

 **Mystic Elico: 250 Sirenoid: 400 (-200) = 200**

"You think you can help me?!" Keegan challenged. "I lost it all, so what do I got left?! What if I like the way I am, huh? Just because you all think lowly of me doesn't mean I care!"

Klaus surprisingly smiled. "And yet this 'you' is transparent." He saw Keegan squint. "You may think you changing the way you are is efficient, but you can't control it. If you can't, then someone ese will. Like so!" Klaus reached out. "Gate Card, open! Raio Hazard!"

The Gate Card opened once more, and this time the mist in the area began to fade away as the tornado wall started turning from fire to water. The liquified barrier ceased itself and reveled Mystic Elico, who was now back to Aquos.

"You…you stopped my attribute change?" Keegan couldn't believe it.

"I fixed you the way one should be. Stability as it is." Klaus said. "Why do you think you're better off not being Aquos? Are you rather better at running from what you can be good at?"

"Stop. Tantalizing. Me~!" Keegan snapped. "Ability, activate! **Blue Aria!** " Mystic Elico created another shimmering sphere of water and shot it in a pulse wave at Sirenoid again.

 **Mystic Elico: 250 (+200) = 450 Sirenoid: 200 (-100) = 100**

As the pulse wave drew closer, Klaus held a strong front. "Are you ready, Sirenoid?"

"Indeed." She raised her lyre high. "It's time that we finish this battle!"

Klaus nodded. "Then let's make him face the music. Ability activate, **Devora Amthemusa!** " Sirenoid strung her lyre one more time, making the chords echo with the water. Once more, her harmonic voice began to shrill the air. The bubble of water was so close, but then a wave of water shot up and dissipated it. As the sparkles radiated Sirenoid, her lyre played a melody as a swirling whirlpool that began to expand. As it closed in on Mystic Elico, Sirenoid remained composed.

 **Mystic Elico: 450 (-200) = 250 Sirenoid: 100 (+100 +300) = 500**

The whirlpool closed in, and Keegan wanted to tell his Bakugan to move. But something was wrong. He was covering his ears as he was shutting out music again. _'Drats! I can't think…no, that's not it. Why…why am I like this? Why am I losing?! Am I…am I really that transparent?!'_

The whirlpool finally swallowed Mystic Elico. The Bakugan plummeted and was swirling inside the water uncontrollably as Sirenoid was in the center of it all. Her opponent wailed as she controlled the flow.

"CRAP!" Keegan wailed. His eyes continued showing pain as he glared up. _'No…I'm losing again…why…why?! I thought…was I this flawed…?'_

' _It looks like he's getting it. Better wrap this up.'_ Klaus faced the sky. "Sirenoid!"

Sirenoid let out one last hum as she plucked her lyre one more time. The last pitch made the water continue swirling for several more second…moments before it all collapsed in an aquatic eruption. Droplets spouted everywhere, leaving Keegan stupefied, and Klaus with a straight face.

As the water settled, Mystic Elico was seen rolling in ball form next to Keegan, the boy falling to his feet in shame and regret.

 _ **Keegan: 0%**_

The water quelled at long last, and Sirenoid morphed back to ball form into Klaus' hand. Klaus opened his palm and smiled at her. "You've done me very well, Sirenoid. I am perhaps the proudest man on this new morning thanks to you."

"Thank you dearly for your praise." Sirenoid said, her cheeks becoming rosy.

Klaus smiled dearly at her, but he knew they had to get to the task. He and Sirenoid faced Keegan as he despaired in his defeat. They walked up to him, looking down at him with sincerity.

Keegan didn't know what to say. He just looked at the ground somberly as he realized what he was and what was wrong. "Was I…that easy to read all this time?"

Klaus kneeled to his level, looking him at the same elevation. "Then I suppose that means who you are, right?"

Keegan hardened. "Yeah. A weakling who can't accept anything…even his own beatings!" He punched the ground in frustration. He closed his eyes, trying to hide the pain, but was doing terribly at it.

"And why exactly were you weak?" Klaus stood up, still holding Sirenoid in hand. "Because you are afraid, aren't you?" He saw Keegan's eyes widen. "You don't know what you want so you take the hard path. There's no easy way either, because change is inevitable. If you're going to change, you need to be open to it, as well as those around you. So why were you blocking out Sirenoid's voice?"

Keegan glanced off to the side, trying to find what to say or think. When he realized it, he blinked and huffed in exasperation. "…yeah, so what? What can I hope to gain from others reaching out? I've never had anybody to rely on but myself."

"Well." Klaus stepped forward. "If you want to start, now would be a good place. You earn from your mistakes, now it's time to change."

He was right. It was time to accept things. Keegan just wanted to know where he stood, and now realized how worthless he was. And yet, despite this, he didn't want to go down as a deadbeat who was a sore loser. He's heard that before from Luke. _'Did he really feel this way after destroying my home?'_ Picking up the pieces of this revelation, he mournfully smiled. "I…I really am a jerk aren't I?" he chuckled meekly. "Geez, all you guys being all touchy and supportive is really weird. I see those guys getting along and all, but I just feel it's not to my liking. But, I need help knowing what I wanna do. So…you think you or someone can help me?"

Klaus reached his hand out. "Gladly. I'm sure the others will, too."

Though he wasn't sure, Keegan smirked. He reached out, accepting his handshake. All just as the sun finally arose above the tree line, radiating Keegan's face in brightness at finding what he wanted to do.

Watching from the Trailer, Jase remained quiet before he walked back inside, half-smiling.

* * *

After a quick breakfast and refreshing themselves, the gang found themselves outside the Trailer. Ready to take action. And, much to their surprise, Keegan was present too, although he was off to the side.

"Alright, I believe everyone is fresh and ready for the day." Jase insinuated.

Maggie nodded. "You bet, we're ready. Right, Jelldon?"

The Pyrus Bakugan lifted his eyes up and down. "Sure thing."

"So we're supposed to find Spectra today, at least that's the plan, right?" Shawn reiterated.

"Right." Esther answered.

Luke's brow furrowed with determination. "Right, then we better try and cover ground. He could be around here somewhere as far as we know."

Shuji chuckled. "'Around here somewhere' huh? Even I knew that!" he laughed, much to Luke's chagrin.

Keegan stepped forward. "Alright, count me in. Let's just get this over with, alright?" Everyone in the group went wide-eyed and turned towards him. The looks he was given disturbed him. "What?"

" _You_ wanna help?" Maggie exasperated. "Sorry, but I thought you'd rather sleep than be hanging around us. That is what you said, right?"

Keegan folded his arms and looked away. "Don't get ahead of yourself, alright? I just don't have anything better to do. Might as well try _something_ to pass the time."

Luke leaned into Shawn. "Is he alright?" he whispered. "He seems…different."

Shawn meekly smirked. "This coming from you." The comment made Luke cringe, much to Shawn's jovial chuckling.

Jase observed Keegan a few moments before straightening up. "Good. Now that everyone's fully participating, we can get back to the topic then."

* * *

In Riaan's palace, the sun had reached a certain point over Riaan's throne. He stood and stared at the beaming sun with Hades Pillars, awaiting for when they would see it happen.

"Cesar…give Vestal your little welcome gift." Maximus snapped his fingers.

"With pleasure." He raised a handheld button and smirked. "Vestal~, behold, and witness my genius!"

The button pressed down, making all the sirens go off. The room beeped red as all the screens went from green to blue. The panels all had caution signs as the project went down, and Cesar just smirked it off.

…

In another secret lab, it was too dark to see, but a figure was staring at his computer screen while running analysis data alongside someone else. The screen abruptly showed red warning signs, making them both frown.

"What's this…?" One figure turned towards the other, revealing his own frown as his sharp blue eye glared at the screen and data waves.

…

A dimensional portal opened up above Vestal's city, alarming many people present. As they all looked up, they showed some signs of panic. But it didn't stop there. Another portal was seen over a massive body of water, with another showing in another city. And another part. Until finally, countless holes in the sky were counted.

"Now…GO!" Cesar declared.

Stepping out of one portal, a Verias with black fur and dull eyes roared out to the world. Citizens ran away as it stepped into Vestal. Following behind him, another Verias with black fur jumped out, roaring outwards.

In the oceanic inhabitants, an Aquos Jelldon with black coating bounced out of the portal, plopping in the water. Next to follow was a black Abis Omega as it slithered into the water, soon to be followed by others, including a few Aquos tainted Freezer.

Black-coated Hammersaur and Anchorsaur stepped out of portals below, while Atmos and Fly Beetle flew out of the portals above. They cawed, while Fly Beetle buzzed around. In a few other portals, pitch-black Atchibee flew out, shrieking and making citizens panic and run around like wild animals.

All over Vestal, panels and smartphones showed the unholy images of Bakugan invading. Some Anchorsaur stepped into the cities, crushing automobiles as citizens ran away. However, on the other end of the street, they were at the mercy of a few Hammersaur snarling at them, making them scream louder.

In his office early, Klaus scooted out of his seat and looked out his window. In the skies nearby, see saw a portal that was spitting out flying dark Bakugan.

"Master Klaus, what is happening?!" Sirenoid shrieked.

"I don't know, Sirenoid…" his eyes narrowed. "But this is gonna be a big problem."

* * *

"Ace!"

"Baron!"

The two met up in the center of the plaza. They split up to get groceries for the next few days, but unfortunately, they were cut off when all the mayhem began.

"Baron, what's going on?!"

"I don't know! But it looks like we're being attacked!" The land shuddered beneath them, making them both turn to see Bakugan with dark coating close in. Their eyes were devoid of pupils, showing deep hazy dull stares at random places and people. "Guys…? I think we're in trouble…"

Ace's eyes narrowed. "Great." He snapped. "So it looks like those guys were right after all. Man, I can't believe I was doubting them!"

"Forget about that! We need to stop them!" Percival declared.

"He's right. Baron!" Nemus shouted.

Getting the memo, Baron nodded. "Right, sorry!" he seized Nemus. "No time for shock! We gotta get these people to safety!"

"Right, so let's clear the area!" Ace declared, seizing Percival. "Bakugan…"

"BRAWL!" Both fired their Bakugan, making a purple and yellow light illuminate the ground. The Hammersaur and Anchorsaur on either side were met with a harsh heel and a stab by a staff when Percival and Nemus respectively arose to fight. The two Bakugan fell over with thuds, leaving the Darkus and Haos Bakugan room to ready themselves.

"You ready, Percival?" Ace asked.

"You know it!" He declared.

"Get ready, Nemus!" Baron shouted.

"I am always ready, Baron!" Nemus twirled his staff before he aimed at the Bakugan horde in front.

* * *

In the distance, portals were seen flooding Bakugan into the area. Overhead, Atmos of varied attributes, yet with dark coating, all hovered over the air. Below, everyone looked up in horror.

"What's going on?!" Luke shouted. "I-it looks like an invasion!"

"Is this a freaking all-out attack or something?!" Maggie gasped.

"Uh, I don't think it's a nice way to say hello!" Jelldon worried. The ground shuddered around him, making him and everyone turn around to see the tree line breaking apart. They all saw the trees break, revealing a Pyrus Saurus that was tainted in dark plating. It flexed as it found foes.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Shuji exclaimed.

Fly Beetle raised his horn. "Huh?" he took a closer look to see the devoid eyes. "Hold the phone, those eyes. Are those Bakugan what I think they are?"

"…tainted." Esther growled.

Shawn gritted his teeth. "Riaan."

The Saurus roared as it charged right for them. It close in surprisingly quick, leaving the others surprised. Before they could act, the shadow was right over them as a Pyrus Atmos sailed down onto them.

"Bakugan, brawl!"

The two Bakugan closed in with all they had, but a massive pair of claws stopped Atmos, while another pair gripped against Saurus' chest, slowing him down. When they caught their breaths, everyone gasped when they realized that Mystic Elico was blocking them both with one hand each.

Luke went wide-eyed. "Huh?! But isn't that…?" His eyes shifted towards Keegan.

"What are you guys doing?! Go!" he snapped.

"Keegan…?" Verias questioned.

Shawn stepped forward. "Hold on! What about-?!"

"Shut up! There's these freakshows everywhere, and that Spectra guy is nearby! He's gotta be somewhere in the city, now go! Mystic Elico can't hold them off forever!" Just as he said that, the land shuddered nearby. He flinched as the Saurus fell over. He saw Mystic Elico use his free hand now to jab the Atmos, stabbing it in the chest and making it veer away. "Go!"

"Keegan…" Luke was shocked to say the least. Now he was the one speechless. He didn't know what to do, until Esther touched his shoulder.

"Luke…we need to go."

Luke was hesitant, but when he looked back at Keegan, he saw the ambitious look on his face. He looked confident than he was before. "Keegan…" He balled his fists and looked away. "If things get bad, just run! Let's go guys!"

"Right!" Together, they all threw in their Bakugan on the ground. In unison, all of them came out of ball form, with their partners mounting them. Esther and Jase took to the air with Atchibee and Atmos, with Fly Beetle not too far behind. Meanwhile, Jelldon, Verias, and Abis Omega took to the ground.

"Let's move!" Jase ushered Atmos, who flew ahead towards the city area. Not far behind, Atchibee flapped onwards, with Fly Beetle taking to the tree line below. Meanwhile, the other Bakugan squirmed, ran, and slithered into the trees, making way as fast as possible for the exit.

As they went, Luke looked back over his shoulder, seeing Keegan holding his ground. _'Keegan…I'm sorry!'_ He painfully veered forwards and screamed. "GO, ABIS!" With him, the serpent shrilled a determined cry as he slithered onwards.

"Just run, huh?" Keegan scoffed, but smirked. "Tch…hypocrites. Mystic Elico!"

Mystic Elico reached forward, attacking the Saurus as they both collided in the center once more.

* * *

"Nemus, go!" Baron showed an ability. "Ability, activate…"

Nemus raised his staff as a golden light encompassed into a hemisphere. " **Sparkly Arrow!** " He threw the attack with everything he had, sending it in a comet at the horde of Bakugan in their wake, A bright yellow explosion swallowed up three Bakugan at once, making the two Hammersaur and Verias fade into their attribute colors before disappearing. As they vanished, many more species took their place.

Ace reached out. "Percival! **Dain Sleif!** "

A bright purple slash wave took up everything, with crossed again. Percival was seen passing many Bakugan at once before purple explosions swallowed them up. The land shuddered beneath them as the shockwaves settled.

Ace uncovered as he glared forward. "Man, just where are these guys coming from?!"

"Look out! Above us!" Baron warned.

Percival and Nemus looked up to see Baron's warning. All at once, Atmos swooped in a flock and passed through the area. Once they caught sights of Nemus and Percival, they cawed as projectile beams matching their attribute colors fired from the jewels on their chests. They both were bombarded as brilliant rays illuminated the ground, causing dust and rock to erupt beneath in their shouts.

Ace and Baron screamed as they were flown off their feet and onto their backs. They gagged as they laid on the ground, catching up with their shock.

"Ace!" Percival looked down at his partner before Haos beams attacked him from the side, swallowing him in a burst of light, screaming in pain.

Nemus staggered up. "This is bad…we gotta turn this around guys." He staggered back up, facing the army that was surrounding them.

* * *

In another part of the city, Bakugan were knocking into city buildings. The area was littered in debris as citizens were evacuating. The streets were so crowded that people had to go by foot, but some weren't lucky as debris was falling onto them, if not Bakugan feet.

A little girl was hurrying with her mommy as they hurried away. "Mommy!" The girl squealed as she tripped.

"Sweetie!" The mother rushed back, but was thwarted when a dark-coated Freezer appeared, hissing as it was right over the girl. The girl was in shock and tears in her eyes as her mother was also paralyzed.

The Freezer raised a tentacle to strike, unknowingly knocking another building part out of place. The debris fell as the tentacle swung down. The debris was over the mother as the tentacle aimed to crush the girl. They both closed their eyes to await the end.

But it never came.

Two brimming yellow flashes cleaved through two different objects. The mother and daughter uncovered, both gasping at what they saw.

A man with red hair with a yellow energy sword cleave the rock in half, making it fall to either side with crumbling thuds. Meanwhile, in the same slash pose, his Bakugan had axes in the arms that sliced Freezer's face. The Bakugan hissed weakly as it faded to nothing.

Still in shock, the woman was shuddering. "What…who are…?"

"Can you still walk?" the man asked.

The woman shakily nodded. "Y-yeah…"

"Then you better get going. Hurry, and grab your child and get far away!" He shouted. "NOW!"

The mother didn't hesitate. She hurried and comforted her daughter as they rushed away from the scene. The girl, however, couldn't help but keep looking back as the man with red hair glanced at them before facing ahead. They soon got out of sight, leaving him to adjust his position with his energy sword.

"Brontes."

Alto Brontes reached down, allowing the man revealed to be Luka onto his shoulder. He glared forward as he could see the many Bakugan ahead of them with the new angle. His disposition soured as he glared daggers ahead.

"Riaan…where the hell are you?" he sneered.

* * *

Watching from a very high point of the city, the Bakugan flew everywhere and caused the biggest panic. At such a height, Hades Pillars alongside Riaan watched as the carnage let loose uncontrollably. The chaos; the mayhem; it was intense…and it was just the beginning.

Hearing a Hammersaur roar, Amina scoffed. "Hmph, I got out bed for this? It's harder seeing the nail polish dry."

"Perhaps so, but this is just the beginning." Zion said. "Remember, this is Cesar's work."

"That's right." Lucia followed up. "Let's wait."

They all fell quiet as the chaos made the air tremble. As Bakugan were everywhere, Riaan closed his eyes as his powers were going on. With his feet in the massive watch point, he could feel everything attached. And with that, Armagedoid. Together, both could see schematics in a lab, with blueprints and DNA everywhere. Along with such vases, they saw Bakugan fighting them off, and they were struggling profusely.

"Armagedoid, listen and pay close attention." Riaan told him. "This is the path that I have made. It is wrong…but this is pain, suffering, and chaos. Eternal constitutions of life. These things are inevitable, and with that, comes those who oppose us."

Armagedoid nodded. "I see…so this is what pain looks like."

"It's not something to relish in…" his eyes sharpened. "But the pain you feel proves you are alive."

"It's painful to watch…but that means I am alive. I understand." Armagedoid declared. "Code Eve, she will see this as a sign of the pain we feel from her."

Riaan watched the scenes as his cape shifted. "Yes, Armagedoid. This is the beginning of our retribution."

* * *

A Verias with black fur charged, but a tail slam followed by a blue streak slashed its face, sending it falling onto its back. Abis Omega adjusted as he hissed.

"There's more coming!" Luke adjusted his stance for his blade. "On our right!" They both turned to see more Bakugan come."

" **Darkus Stream!** " A purple tornado dropped from the skies, swallowing up the Jelldon in a frenzy. Dropping from above was Esther as she caught up.

"Esther!" Luke chirped.

Atchibee didn't waste a second. She slashed into the tornado with her scythes, cutting the wind and the Jelldon alike. The Jelldon glowed a bright yellow and faded away.

"There's more coming around the back." Esther warned. "Shuji and the others should be handling that."

"Got it!" Luke faced forward. "Let's go, Abis!"

"Right!" The Aquos Bakugan hissed loudly, declaring himself battle ready as the many Bakugan sneered at them.

Fly Beetle, Verias, Jelldon, Atmos, and everybody else were all taking care of other. Electric shocks, whirlwinds, even small insects swarmed the Bakugan, followed off by repetition over and over. Diamonds shot everywhere by Abis, and Atchibee slashed into foes nonstop. They all made such powerful comebacks, and s Bakugan were swarming them Atmos made a tornado with mixed with Jelldon's electricity. The combined attack expanded the winds to push back the Bakugan, as well as making them fade away. That last move as it faded made Maggie smile at Jase as he looked calmly at her.

"We putting a dent in yet?" Fly Beetle asked.

"Yeah don't count on it just yet." Shuji answered.

The Bakugan continued swarming, and they weren't letting. They all found themselves pinned together, ready to make a counter attack.

"Hold it." A voice answered. "Leave those…to _us_."

The Bakugan all obediently stopped. They all slowly backed away, allowing passage for certain people to step forward. As they closed in, their strides and their postures were all too familiar.

Luke's eyes narrowed. "Wait…"

Abis sneered. "What?"

A toothy, maniacal sneer came from a man with a hood, his glare barely visible in his eyes. "Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

Esther looked surprised. "You…"

Shuji gaped his mouth for a moment before spazzing. "Wait…HUH?!"

"Been a while, hasn't it?" another man said. "Still barking up the wrong trees I see. Guess some people never learn."

Jase narrowed his eyes, "So, they _did_ come…" Before them, the group that was present was none other than their nemesis. The very bane of their existence as of now. "So, you've tailed us to here now, haven't you…Rogue Zero."

"Rogue Zero." Luke gasped in shock.

Maximus glared at Luke. He seemed rather amused to see the Aquos battler once more. "Well, well, well. Luke…what a coincidence." He showed a smirk. "I'm quite surprised. Isn't this our lucky day."

* * *

 **Decided to go a different way for this chapter having a keen element with Keegan. Also, points for Killian scoring with Galilea! But now Luke's group in in a bind, and really fast as well.**

 **Well next chapter, we're gonna see the amped up Rogue Zero squaring against them once more! Reviews are appreciated!**


	28. Results of the Hunt

A dark Subterra Verias raised its staff high, roaring darkly before slamming the staff down against pavement that frightened pedestrians too close. Nearby, a dark-coated Aquos Fly Beetle soared straight over their heads, picking up an intense shockwave that blew light weighted Vestals off their feet onto their backs. No matter where they turned, it was chaos, and creatures were overwhelming them to no end.

A heavyweight Vestal fell onto his back, groaning as Bakugan were glaring down from the distance. Before he could get up, he stared up at the face of a black Hammersaur surrounded with Stug, Abis Omega, and Anchorsaur of attributes varying, and they looked at him like he was prey.

"No…no please…have mercy!" he shakily feared for the worst.

The Hammersaur raised his foot, ready to crush the helpless man. He screamed in sheer fright for his dear life.

"Ability, activate! **Trans Rapture Illusion!** "

In a white blur, Mach speed limbs passed the Bakugan. Hundreds of volleys looked like thousands of hands in split seconds before Alto Brontes passed them, posing behind without looking. As he smiled maniacally like a clown, the Bakugan were all motionless before fading away in their attribute lights.

The man looked up shocked, realizing he was still alive. "Huh?" He saw a figure stand right in front of him. "Huh? Who are…?"

"Are you alright?" Luka asked. "Are you able to walk?"

The man shakily nodded. "Y-yeah…"

Luka unsheathed his energy sword as he looked away. "Then get going! I can't secure the area with you hanging around here! Head east! That's where the shelter is being made!"

"Right…" The man took off. "Thank you!"

"Just go!" Luka looked back to see the individual hurrying with the crowds swarming the streets. They all looked so frightened as their figures were like ants scuttling towards a single ant hill. "Can't believe how crowded this place has gotten." He grunted, before he faced the horde of Bakugan ahead of him. _'Still, those guys are the least of my problems. I know Riaan's around here somewhere. When I find him…'_ His eyes narrowed. _'He's gonna have to talk, one way or another.'_

The Bakugan all charged, leaving him and Alto Brontes to shift towards them back.

"Riaan, come out of hiding!" Luka slashed his energy sword.

* * *

While observing over the tallest point of the city, Riaan saw smokestacks rising from various buildings. He saw civilizations beginning to scream and panic. Just by simply looking down he can see a Haos Atmos firing energy beams from its beads into a building already damaged. The top began to slowly topple over, sundering down onto the streets. The magnitude of its tremendous wake echoed throughout air like a dynamite explosion. With all the destruction as cover and casualties sure to fall, this was their chance.

He glanced back at his followers. "Cyrus. Hades Pillars. I believe you know what to do."

"As you wish, sir." Cyrus smirked as bowed, before him and Hades Pillars suddenly teleported away.

Meanwhile, Riaan and Armagedoid resumed watching, staying passively quiet. But Riaan's eyes narrowed as he watched a certain sight to behold from afar. _'Rogue Zero, I've given you great charge…do not disappoint me. The future of Interacia depends on your results. Do what you must, with extreme prejudice.'_

* * *

A Darkus Freezer hung around with a Haos Jelldon, and amongst them, other dark-coated Bakugan were all obediently watching as they watched scene from afar. Their programming was to obey, and to more importantly destroy. But they didn't have minds to bother, so they hung around as Rogue Zero graciously met Luke and the others once more. The group was at a loss for words, much to the amusement of Maximus and Rogue Zero.

"You've gotta be joking." Shuji muttered.

Maximus smirked. "What's the matter? Don't tell me that you didn't miss us so soon. I thought you'd be delighted to see our faces. It's been so long you know."

Maggie balled her little fists. "Oh yeah? Well what if we said we didn't worry about you?"

Cesar let out a maniacal cackle of delight. "Ah, Maggie." He chimed. "Why, that's so hurtful, you just might've hurt our feelings."

"What feelings?"

Cesar faked being shocked. "Why, good heavens! And here you insinuated that _we're_ the bad guys."

"What are you doing here?" Esther demanded, not deriving from the topic any further. "I'd imagine this isn't by coincidence, right?"

Xander smirked. "Perceptive. You sure catch on fast. Not that it isn't obvious, but if you can't tell, this is an important assignment."

Luke balled his fists angrily. "So leveling cities out of the blue is your game?!"

"Well, in a way." Xander leered at him specifically. "But more specifically, our lord requests his space…so that's all that we're doing."

"I see, so you intend a large exodus for Riaan's jurisdiction, sounds about right, doesn't it?" Jase deduced. "We were beginning to wonder how long other worlds were to be affected like this. Seems our timing couldn't have been anymore impeccable. Looks like we've hit rush hour."

Ariella flashed a smirk. "Sorry, but we've came here on business, not that it doesn't involve you." Her eyes narrowed. "Now, are you going to surrender, or perhaps do you intend to settle this the old-fashioned way."

Xander stepped forward. "I think their looks speaks for themselves, Ariella." He saw the serious looks they all had, each one frowning with displeasure.

The Aquos battler musingly scoffed. "So it would seem. So then…" Between her two fingers, her Clawcer was in ball form with a dark aura. "Shall we?"

"Agreed." Hendrix stated sternly. Beside him, Killian rolled his shoulders and began to approach them, standing right behind Maximus as he maliciously smirked.

"Stay sharp, guys." Shawn warned. "Something's seriously different about them today."

"Yeah, they look certain for some reason." Maggie pointed out. When she looked at all 6 glaring with confidence, she could actually see a small deathly aura enveloping them. "Is anyone else a little freaked out by all this?"

"Speak for yourself." Shuji balled a fist. "But if they want a fight, then I say we give it to 'em!"

"Shuji's right. This is no time to be backing down now." Esther said as she stepped forward. "If we're going to save as many lives as possible, we have to do whatever it is we can. That's the first thing we have to do…isn't that right, Luke?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, you're right!" He rushed ahead and stood with everyone against Rogue Zero's menacing aura. "Look guys, I don't know why Riaan sent you here, but you're hurting innocent lives! Is what you're doing really that worth it?"

Maximus smirked. "Look who's talking."

"What?"

"Come now, don't think the news about Thermosphere doesn't ring any bells, huh?" The notion made Luke flinched. That's the reaction he was looking for. "So you're trying to learn from your own mistakes, huh? How admirable. But we have our own reasons as well."

Before Luke could backlash, Shawn glanced at him. "Luke…stay cool."

"…got it, thanks." He looked deeper at Maximus. _'He's right, something's definitely different about them today. They feel…creepier.'_ He shook his head to dismiss whatever dark thoughts were sprouting again. _'No, I can't lose my cool. This might be the chance we need to show our results of training.'_ "Abis Omega!"

"Right!" Abis Omega reverted to ball form, where Luke caught him. With him, the other Bakugan returned to ball form and into their partners' hands.

Maximus stepped forward. "Now then, if you all don't mind, I'd like this one to myself. Goblinball and I have a score to settle with this one in particular. I trust you have the rest covered?"

Xander nodded. "Consider it done." He faced Shawn. "Rogue Zero, let's go."

Hendrix cracked his knuckles as he glared at Esther. Cesar smirked as he floated higher until he was facing Jase. Ariella was glaring at Shuji. Maggie looked determined as it just left her and Killian once again, the two ready to have another rematch after their past couple scuffles. With that, they all looked set.

"Come now, Luke…let's see just how strongly your convictions are now, shall we?" Maximus challenged.

Luke held Abis Omega in his clutches fairly tight. _'This won't be like before. I'm different now. We're different. We've gotta beat these guys if we're gonna save those lives.'_ He glared forward. _'This time, we're going to stop them here and now!'_

* * *

"Now, Percival!" Ace reached forward, commanding Knight Percival.

Percival opened his maw, which made the draconic shoulder pauldrons open up and create dark magenta energy spheres. " **Geor Gunner!** " He expelled the three intense blast waves, which streamed into one big blast wave that erupted in a strong explosion that swallowed several Bakugan in one go. They all roared in agony.

Ace smirked. "That'll show 'em."

As the smoke cleared, however, several dark silhouettes began to reveal themselves. Much to everyone's surprise.

"What?" Percival questioned.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed light shields created by Haos Bakugan, who all had dark auras around their bodies. The ability was nullified completely. Moreover, they looked even stronger than before.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Ace exclaimed.

Nearby, several Abis Omega, Stug, even Freezer of the Aquos attribute were firing **Aquos Cyclowave** in unison. The massive spray of blue energy beams ripped across the ground, creating an explosion that swallowed Nemus in searing agony.

"Nemus!" Baron reached, forward, but the shockwaves picked him up as well. With his partner, both screamed as they landed on their backs, sending incredulous sock through their bodies.

Ace looked back startled. "Baron! Nemus!" Unfortunately that was the distraction needed for several Sub Terra Verias, Rafflesian, and Fly Beetle to send an earth-like magnitude across the ground at Percival and him. When he looked back, a dust storm swept him up and hurled him onto his side, along with Percival.

Before they knew it, Bakugan were surrounding them. They all looked aggressively at them, like gremlins leering with deep, searing eyes that could leave even a child wetting their bed. It was a grim sight, even for them.

' _I can't move…this is bad.'_ Ace looked up at Percival. _'Percival.'_

Baron struggled hard to get up, but to no avail. "Nemus…" he and Nemus were barely sitting up, but already all the Bakugan opened their maws to ready an intense unison blast to finish them.

Ace and Baron looked shocked as they braced for eminent impact.

In one fell swoop, gyro, silver energy spheres with yellow blades shrieked through the army. They all diverged, shredding through numbers and attacking the Bakugan. Ace, Baron, Percival, and Nemus all looked terribly shocked as they watched Bakugan fading away with guards down. Before they knew it, they were all given a wide enough atmosphere to move around. Slowly, they all stammered back up, finding space again. Nemus looked left, while Percival looked right; each showed surprise at the numbers wiped clean.

"What just happened?" Percival asked.

"I…I don't know." Nemus answered.

"Well something just happened." Ace complained. "But what-?!" Before he knew it, something stood tall over them, looking away. Alto Brontes towered over with his cynical smile. "Huh?! Woah, where'd that guy come from?!"

"Beats me." Baron said. "But I sure hope he's on our side."

Luka brushed pass the two as he stood beside his Bakugan. "That takes care of these guys in the area! Hurry!" Alto Brontes lowered his hand to allow him onto his shoulder. Once on, he looked around to see the radius they covered. "You guys still able to stand?"

Baron shakily nodded. "Uh…yeah. Thanks, uh…"

Immediately Ace narrowed his eyes. "Just what the heck is going on? Who the heck are you?" All he got was a cold glare from Luka, one that made Ace more than a little unsound.

Percival looked at Brontes, his eyes also narrowing. "Huh…wait? Am I having déjà vu?"

Brontes looked back at them. "Long time no see, Percival. Nemus."

Nemus took a step back. "It can't be…Brontes?"

Brontes offered a cackling laughter. "Good to see you boys still kicking." He lifted all his limbs. "I'd love to stick around and chat, but unfortunately I'm a little busy. Perhaps later, okay?"

"That's Brontes?! For real?!" Ace exclaimed. "You mean Volt's partner? What the heck happened that we missed?" he leered at Luka. "And who're you?"

Luka seethed another harsh glare. "Can you still fight?"

"What?"

"If you can't fight, then head east. There's a shelter being made over there. But if you're really trying, then by all means, secure the area! Just get off your asses and do something!" he roared as Alto Brontes charged with him at the hordes in the distance.

Ace reached out. "Hey…!" But before he knew it, he was already out of earshot. He lowered his clutched fist. "Just what the heck is going on…?"

"I don't know." Baron said. "But I think we should follow his lead for now. Nemus!"

"Got it, Baron!" He charged ahead. "Hang on, guys! Save some for me!" He followed Brontes' lead.

Ace had a bitter expression on his face, but he didn't have time to throw a hot-headed fit. "Guess we haven't got a choice. We'll get answers from that guy later…" He swiped his arm. "Percival!"

Percival followed along, charging with Nemus and Brontes as all three Bakugan and their partners rushed to clear the path.

* * *

"Gate Card, set." Calmly, Maximus shot a Gate Card between him and Luke. It was the two of them as the others were squaring against one another elsewhere. Once the shockwave subsided, Maximus held up his Bakugan with a menacing aura. "Let's get started. Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

The dark energy erupted, expelling a small gust storm of black winds as the tainted Goblinball arose to do battle. He expelled a small, bloodcurdling shriek that shredded through the ears of any within the area.

"Goblinball." Abis Omega sniped.

The Bakugan looked down, his bright eye having a searing look. "You ready to play?" Maximus challenged.

Luke braced himself. "Guess there's no choice now. You ready, Abis Omega?" He threw his arm forward. "Let's go! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

In a blue light, Abis Omega appeared in various coils until his head arose. He flexed his fins and let out a shriek of his own.

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 450**

Maximus' smirk faded away. "Well now, didn't see that coming."

"Doesn't matter." Goblinball sniped. "Their power levels may have risen…but let's see for how long."

"Bring it!" Abis Omega immediately lunged ahead, sending himself like an outstretched missile that bashed into Goblinball's own head. The impact caused the Darkus Bakugan to recoil a few meters backwards. The Bakugan managed to adjust himself in time before Abis Omega swung his tail around. He ascended to dodge, getting enough aerial distance to keep himself clear of his long body. Abis Omega glared up, hissing in retort of the defensive play.

' _We need to take the initiative.'_ Luke held up his Bakumeter, showing an ability. "Ability, activate! **Dry World!** " Around Abis Omega, moisture and mist from the surrounding air began to condense, until it sprouted into a mist cloud that Abis Omega shot out of inside a water bubble.

 **Goblinball: 500 (-200) = 300 Abis Omega: 450 (+200) = 650**

As Abis Omega went for the climb skywards at Goblinball, the Bakugan remained stationary while Maximus countered. "Ability activate, **Shadow Snatch!** " From around Goblinball, thick tendrils of shadows expelled from the body and went shooting at Abis Omega's water bubble.

 **Goblinball: 300 (+200) = 500 Abis Omega: 650 (-200) = 450**

Abis Omega continued the assault regardless, counting on Luke for the counter. "Ability activate, **Coil Guard!** " In the bubble, Abis Omega wrapped around himself into tightened coils. When the shadows hit, they laced themselves around the bubble of water, holding it tight until it popped. When it did, the sprays of water went everywhere, and yet the shadows assaulted Abis Omega, but he held on. He undid his coils and used the momentum to lunge at Goblinball.

 **Goblinball: 500 (-200) = 300 Abis Omega: 450 (+200 +100) = 750**

Abis Omega hissed loudly as he reached and arched down on Goblinball. They both plundered to the ground, where there, a smoke wave erupted as a magnitude went through the ground beneath them. When the smoke cleared, Goblinball was seen in Abis Omega's coils, restraint from mobility.

"Very frontal." Maximus smirked. "I like that."

"We haven't been sitting around. We came here to stop you guys from causing trouble." Luke stated, though this served to make Maximus raise a brow.

"Is that so?" He lifted his arm to show a certain ability pattern. "Then perhaps you won't mind if we return the results of our own labors. Ability, activate! **Phantom-X!** "

Luke's eyes widened. _'He's using that move now?!'_

Unfortunately even Abis Omega found himself shocked by this. Before he could get away, the core exposed itself, snaring tendrils that faded into Goblinball's body. Slowly, his pupil and sclera both started shrinking, and a pulsating heartbeat echoed through the atmosphere. A dark, cold, violet aura started eroding from his body, and yet the sea serpent was in shock.

"Huh? Oh cra-!"

Before he knew it, a dark ominous shockwave expelled from Goblinball, engulfing Abis Omega in a dark flare of raw Darkus attributed power. The energy automatically released the serpent and sent him flying off.

 **Goblinball: 300 Abis Omega: 750 (-500) = 250**

"Abis Omega!" Luke shouted through the dark shockwaves. As if by responding, the sea serpent barreled over the ground until he managed to loosely hover beneath the shockwaves, though he was hampered significantly. "Abis…" He shot glares at Maximus, seeing his smirk only rile him up further. "What is he thinking? You okay, pal?!"

Abis Omega strained through the excessive force, but otherwise held on.

"I wonder…" Maximus taunted. "Was all that just tough talk?"

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Not on our watch! Ability activate…" Abis Omega opened his maw wide, generating great deals of pressure. " **Aquos Cyclowave!** " The serpent released a powerful, compressed stream of blue energy that rushed through the dark waves at Goblinball, landing a clean, explosive blow that made the ground shudder beneath them.

Goblinball was seen roaring as he veered away, his attack dissipating itself. Though a small dark aura enveloped him still.

 **Goblinball: 300 Abis Omega: 250 (+400) = 650**

Maximus' eyes narrowed. "…" A weak smirk was all he mustered as he witnessed the counter Luke provided. "That's new as well. Seems he _did_ have some new tricks up his sleeve after all."

Goblinball adjusted. "Hmm, no problem!"

"We'll see…ability activate, **Darkus Force!** " Goblinball opened his mouth and created a violet and purple energy hemisphere, which surged into a stream at Abis Omega.

 **Goblinball: 300 (+300) = 600 Abis Omega: 650**

Abis Omega saw the blast wave and expelled another blue energy blast. The two energy waves congregated to one point, in which they fought for dominance to neither side giving in. Slowly, blue began to overpower, but was pushed back again by darkness.

"We're not done yet!" Luke shouted.

"And neither are we." Maximus reached down. "Gate Card, open! Element Merge!" The Gate Card revealed itself, creating a wavy aura that went over Abis Omega's body and seeped into an arch into Goblinball. Their power transferred 200 Gs, making Abis Omega **450** and Goblinball **800**.

"Abis!"

Luke's cry didn't help as the energy transfer made Abis Omega lose momentum he lurched back as the dark energy was beginning to overwhelm his own power. His eyes narrowed as he realized this. Thankfully not dumb as he was before, he slipped around the assault at the last second, managing to escape the shockwaves as well.

' _That's it, just close in.'_ Maximus watched the snake follow him. _'Now!'_ He reached forward, commanding Goblinball to turn and wait for the serpent to attack. He unleashed dark volleys that rushed at Abis, who barely dodged each one with serpentine fashion. When one stray volley closed in, it erupted in front of him, sending the serpent into the sky. "Too easy."

"Abis!" Luke exclaimed.

Abis Omega crashed into the ground on his back. While noble in efforts, his actions were for naught as Goblinball hovered overhead. Maximus chuckled. "So, Luke, got any other tricks you wanted to show me?"

Luke wasn't sure of this was a gamble or not, but he wasn't willing to take chances. He needed to get Abis Omega back up and pronto. "Let's try this!" he shouted. "Ability, activate! **Abyssal Deluge!** " Slowly, around Abis Omega, energy currents began to erode into a blue whirlpool that the serpent started forming. He moved his head and hissed as a sudden rush of water expelled below, swallowing the Gate Card in a flurry of geysers. The card shattered as a straight line of pillars rushed for Goblinball, until the last one made its mark below, swallowing the creature.

 **Goblinball: 800 (-200) = 600 Abis Omega: 450 (+200 +300) = 950**

"Like that!" Luke roared.

Maximus smirked at the display. He whipped his hands up. "Come, Darkus Fortress!" With no warning, he summoned his Bakugan Trap, which appeared in front of the water geysers rushing up below. It shielded Goblinball from anymore pressure.

 **Goblinball: 600 Abis Omega: 950**

 **Fortress: 400**

Luke's eyes widened. "He used his trap as a shield?"

Maximus reached forward. "Now, double ability, activate! **Irate Eye** , plus **Crossfire!** " All the shafts on Fortress showed themselves. Massive holes opened to reveal cannons that were poised and attacked tremendously. Purple beams and laser blasts shot excessively into the oncoming geysers, making bursts of water that were cover; some were strong enough to bullet clean through and get areas around Abis Omega, throwing him off with Luke. Fortress let loose tremendously shooting profusely on overdrive that left Abis Omega open and straining.

 **Goblinball: 600 Abis Omega: 950 (-300 -200) = 450**

 **Fortress: 400 (+300) = 700**

"Abis!" Luke cried out through explosions.

Maximus smirked. "No use. Goblinball?" He snapped his fingers, giving the word.

Goblinball's eye charged up darkness, crackling black electricity. Once aimed, he let loose a clean beam through the loose cannons of Fortress. Once Through the disarray, the purple beam raced like a death ray that Abis Omega wasn't able to counter. He looked ahead, only to be enveloped in a dark explosion. He screamed in agony as he fell backwards in pain, his head thudding hard. Which lead to him returning to ball form at Luke's feet.

Luke looked shocked s his life gauge fell to _**50%**_. The shock on his face was priceless as Fortress and Goblinball returned to Maximus, who caught them with ease. He picked up Abis Omega with worry. "Abis Omega, you okay?"

"That wasn't too shabby." Maximus admitted. "Not _too_ shabby." He snickered.

Luke glared daggers at him, growling as he was being taunted. "What's with him? It's like he's a different person now? It's weird…"

"That's saying something. I think he's trying to provoke us." Abis Omega guessed.

"Come now, show me your resolve." Maximus challenged. "Let us know why you're here. Is it worth the trouble?"

* * *

"Gate Card, set!" Esther threw her Gate Card between her and Hendrix. Once it faded, she was in position to throw. "Bakugan, brawl! Darkus Atchibee, stand!" In a dark glow, Atchibee arose and flapped her wings, expelling a shriek as she glared down her adversary.

Hendrix gave a serious glare and turned to look at Rafflesian. "Please, lend me your strength once more." He clutched the Bakugan and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Rafflesian, stand!" Similar to the glow Atchibee gave off, a brown aura arose from the ground, expelling Rafflesian, who had a low roar exerted.

 **Rafflesian: 450 Atchibee: 450**

Without much words, Hendrix went to work. "Ability activate, **Ground Force!** " With a swipe of his arms, he commanded his Rafflesian to unleash his ability. The plant-like creature roared as the ground shuddered and a glistening aura resonated from it. Rafflesian exerted a roar as he plunged two wines into the ground, creating a figure that eroded dust waves at Atchibee.

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+300) = 750 Atchibee: 450**

The dust wave continued in their direction, but Esther had a counter already. "Ability, activate!" she shouted. " **Darkus Stream!** " Atchibee fluttered her wings, summoning a purple whirlwind that turned into a small twister that surrounded her. The dust waves and fissure opened up beneath, expelling great deals of pressure, but Atchibee was protected by her tornado that winded up the rocks and dirt.

Hendrix grunted.

Esther showed another ability. "Fusion Anility, activate! **Chaos Turnover!** " The whirlwind of purple energy abruptly eroded from a glint inside. Suddenly it enflamed to a dark violet, purplish tornado that whirled around Atchibee. It suddenly arched down and snaked over Rafflesian, who was stationary while the attack swallowed up the Bakugan. His roars were s clear as crystal while Atchibee's flames consumed him.

 **Rafflesian: 750 (-300) = 450 Atchibee: 450 (+200) = 650**

Atchibee quickly closed the distance. "You're mine!" She went and slashed ahead of her.

In a split rush, Hendrix had an ability at the set. "Ability, activate. **Mineral Plight!** " The negative flames around Rafflesian were starting to dissipate as another aura enveloped Rafflesian, in which made the ground shimmer orange.

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+200) = 650 Atchibee: 650**

Atchibee slashed her scythes in a cross, making Rafflesian roar. But bellow, his thorny roots suddenly burrowed skywards, getting around Atchibee while breaking apart the ground.

"Ability, activate! **Root Seep!** "

Vines snared and anchored Atchibee. Her scythes were the first things entangled, then the body. She found herself incapable of moving as the thorns were piercing her skeletal body. She did her best to fight through it.

 **Rafflesian: 650 (+200) = 850 Atchibee: 650 (-200) = 450**

"Atchibee!" Esther exclaimed. Her partner couldn't move much at all.

"I didn't intend to get this personal." Hendrix got her attention. "However, you and your allies have made yourselves a very grim exception in Rogue Zero's case. I would prefer it if we can settle this now before it's too late."

Esther's eyes narrowed. "And how is it not too late already?" she argued. "You've invaded New Vestroia for DNA replication, you've already influenced Earth, and now you're destroying Vestal. Exactly what are you hoping to attain through this scuffle?"

Hendrix chose not to give in so easily. "Less than what you already know."

Esther realized she wasn't getting anywhere. Atchibee weakly craned her head. "Gnnngh! Esther!" she warned.

"Right! Gate Card, open! Darkus Reactor!" The Gate Card revealed itself, enhancing the power that Atchibee needed as a purple aura enveloped her through the energy field around them.

 **Rafflesian: 850 Atchibee: 450 (+150) = 600**

Esther inserted another ability card at the ready. "Ability, activate! **Scare Flash!** " Atchibee's wings emitted an ominous glow, which started low and suddenly bloomed to incredulous levels. The blinding array was enough to leave Rafflesian to recoil his tendrils away and veer off to avoid direct, burning contact. He grunted as the waves from the defensive play was stinging hard.

 **Rafflesian: 850 (-200 -200) = 450 Atchibee: 600 (+200 +200) = 1000**

The light was illuminating as it was deadly, and yet Esther remained calm. "We won't give up just because you think we are out of place." She said. "We cam hereat our own risks."

Hendrix glared forward, pulling out two abilities. "So be it…then suffer the consequences at your own transgression." The two abilities shined in unison. "Double ability, activate! **Corona Thorns** , plus **Chaos Booster-X!** "

At the call of the ability, Rafflesian began to feel another heartbeat run through his body as a strong flow of dark aura began to course through the vines as the normal aura around them started turning dark. An intense gravitational energy fluxed in and out, leaving the light from Atchibee's attack to deflect around him.

Esther immediately picked up on the shift in power. _'Something's wrong…'_ "Atchibee, look out!"

Atchibee heed her call and ascended, but it was for naught as Rafflesian let out a shrill cry as his thorny vines embedded in the dark aura plunged into the darkness. The dark matter instantly shattered, and a dark shockwave exploded into a minefield of thorns and intense, pulsating pressure that blew into Atchibee's altitude. It was so powerful it blew her away uncontrollably.

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+500) = 950 Atchibee: 1000 (-150 -200) = 650**

Esther tried to fight through the shockwaves, but even she found herself unable to respond properly. She used her arm to cover herself up and glared skywards, seeing the brown pressure waves around the gleaming silhouette of Rafflesian. _'They've made a nullification ability imply this much power!'_

Hendrix reached out, commanding Rafflesian once more. With a grunt, Rafflesian understood. "Yes, master!" With a roar, he exerted a stronger shockwave throughout his surroundings, hitting Atchibee like a brick wall. The moth Bakugan stood no chance as she found herself blown away.

Esther nearly fell to her side as the dust eroded at her hip. Atchibee reverted to ball form and went beside her, while her own life gauge fell to _**40%**_. She grunted as she slowly tried standing up once more.

Hendrix's coat shifted as he looked unfazed by even the slightest wind. "If you truly intend to take this path, then there shall be no mercy." He shook his head. "Not even from us."

Esther picked up Atchibee, her battle spirit still on a cool yet cold disposition. "Well played." She remarked. "You've gotten stronger as well. Atchibee…"

Atchibee opened up. "I know, Esther. Let us not give up."

"No, we shan't." she faced Hendrix, ready to fight on. "There's no room for another misstep. Not again."

* * *

"So, mind telling me what you and your friends are doing here?" Shawn questioned accusingly.

Xander chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?" he raised his chin. "I already said we're setting the stage for our lord Riaan, so what else could you possibly want?"

Shawn narrowed his eyes. "Exactly, so what are you setting the stage for, exactly?"

Xander scoffed. "Well you sure don't ask dumb questions." He faced Shawn with a glare of challenge. "Perhaps you'll see for yourself eventually, but I guess we'll see how long that'll be."

Shawn braced himself as he held onto Verias.

Xander threw the Gate Card out first. Without a word, it swept onto the battlefield, fading into a red shockwave across the ground. "Bakugan, brawl!" He threw in a red orb, which popped open as its top spun. "Hyper Dragonoid, stand!" In a vortex of fire, a red glow emanated from it, revealing the spinning rise of Hyper Dragonoid. He released a shrilled roar in the heated atmosphere.

"Verias." Shawn said.

"Yeah, I feel it. His power is intense." The simian bakugan answered.

"Isn't that an understatement…so let's not keep him waiting." Whether he referred to Luke or his opponent was up to interpretation. Still, he grabbed Verias and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Haos Verias, stand!" In a yellow light, Haos Verias stood, twirling his staff and pointing its tip at Hyper Dragonoid.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Verias: 450**

"So, you're the monkey who Maximus and Goblinball lost to?" Hyper Dragonoid scoffed. "Heh, this should be a blast."

Verias remained unfazed by the taunt. "You sure talk as big as your partner, I'll give you that."

Shawn was the first to show an ability. "Ability activate, **Siba Feral!** " Verias took a knee and made a leap skywards. He hovered over Hyper Dragonoid in the sky before he twirled his staff overhead and came down. Hyper Dragonoid veered out of the way in time to avoid the slam. Verias landed on the ground, but he jumped again and spun in midair, lashing his staff against Hyper Dragonoid's side that he blocked using his forearm, yet the blow knocked him away a few feet.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (-200) = 300 Verias: 450 (+200) = 650**

Verias made one more swing, roaring as he came closer.

"Ability, activate!" Xander shouted. " **Interlock Dragon!** " Hyper Dragonoid opened his maw and a condensed fireball enflamed inside. When Verias was close enough he exerted the fireball, in which Verias swung into. The two attacks came together into a heated center, but Verias found himself wincing at the scorching heat. Before he knew it, the fireball exploded, sending him packing and sliding across the ground.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 300 (+200 +200) = 700 Verias: 650 (-200) = 450**

"So what'll you do?" Xander challenged.

Shawn glared as he brought his Bakumeter up, indicating another ability. "Ability, activate!" Verias flipped as he slid, using a claw to anchor himself in a harsh slide back. He took a leap skywards, getting above the dragonoid again. " **Verias Siba!** " Verias came down with yellow flaming light energy in his twirling staff.

"Like that'll help you!" Proving his point, Xander swiped his arm, making Hyper Dragonoid shoot another fireball skywards.

"Fusion Ability, activate!" Shawn added. " **Lucifer Bow!** "

In midair, Verias prodded his staff at the bottom of the light wheel and aimed inside. He reached inside and energy bows and arrows showed. He glared ahead, ready to do some damage. With a harsh grunt, he let go of the bow, shooting a golden energy stream that shot clean through the incoming fireball. The attack made contact with Hyper Dragonoid's chest, exploding in a powerful light burst.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700 (-350) = 350 Verias: 450 (+200) = 650**

The dust cleared away, but Xander meekly frowned. His Hyper Dragonoid was still standing once smoke cleared, but he staggered a bit. He was able to catch Verias still coming down, and he expanded his wings and went airborne in time as Verias slammed on the spot where he was originally, making the ground explode.

"How annoyingly persistent you are." Hyper Dragonoid scoffed.

Xander smirked. "Now I see how you take after that Luke guy." He held up another ability. "Ability activate, **Pyrus Volting!** " Hyper Dragonoid opened his maw and expelled a pressurized blast of fire that hit the ground in front of Verias. He jumped away to avoid it, but Hyper Dragonoid's head turned to make it trace towards him. This made Xander's smirk widen.

"Ability activate, **Caroline Protector** " Shawn exclaimed.

Verias slid to a stop and watched the attack head his way. He reached up and twirled his staff again, managing to keep the fire from touching his fur. As he twirled it, the fire spun with the staff, until he pivoted and sent the stream of fire back with a single swing.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 350 (-300) = 50 Verias: 650**

Xander hurriedly reached down for the battlefield. "Gate Card, open! Explode!" The Gate Card revealed itself, creating a sudden rainbow explosion that shot up like a wall between Hyper Dragonoid and the stream of fire. The attack dissipated quickly.

"What?!" Shane gasped.

Xander smirked. "Surprised? This card nullifies all abilities, and it brings all Bakugan on my side back to their base levels." Proving his point, the explosion dissipated, leaving Hyper Dragonoid unfazed. In fact, he looked even more excited than before as his power went back to **500**. "Alright, time to get serious. Hyper Dragonoid, ability activate! **Fire Blazing-X!** "

A purple core shined on Hyper Dragonoid. He shuddered incredulously as he strained to keep himself upright. He felt the tendrils fade into his body, which caused his own heartrate to rise. Slowly, a heat wave eroded from him that made Verias recoil.

"You feel that?"

"Yeah…this is gonna get ugly." Shawn braced himself. "Verias, brace yourself! Ability, activate!" Hyper Dragonoid expelled a shockwave of intense heat all around. It closed in on Verias, but Shawn made it at the last second. " **Caroline Protector!** "

Verias jutted his staff forward to summon a heavenly light from above. Even with it, the shockwaves of pure heat were so strong that it made him jut back, Though the ability's effects were nullified, the raw power he was feeling was completely overwhelming him. He grunted at the pain he was feeling, and how hot it was getting.

Shawn covered up as he was starting to sweat. "Gnnngh, this heat…is he really drawing out this much more flare…?"

Xander reached forward. "Ability, activate!"

The light shield dissipated, leaving Verias open and in shock. "What the-?!"

" **Blitz Sparta!** " Turns out the nova he exerted was a distraction. With Verias warned down from that blow, the Bakugan was open to be rushed by a flaming comet that soared and crashed into him, making an explosion of fire that made the ape scream in flaming pain.

"Verias!" Shawn shouted through the shockwaves.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+200) = 700 Verias: 650 (-200) = 450**

Verias reverted to ball form, plopping to Shawn's feet as his life gauge dropped to _**50%**_. Hyper Dragonoid chuckled as he saw victory this round and reverted to ball form.

Xander grinned. "You know, I was wondering just how Maximus lost to someone like you. Seems to me he had nothing to worry about."

Shawn leered at him as he picked up Verias. "You're a lot more messed up than what I thought of you before."

"You should be lucky that I feel that way. After all, if Maximus and Luke are at each other's throats, who's to say we shouldn't be as well? What do you say, from one wingman to another?"

Shawn stood up in challenge. "You wanna stake it to that claim huh?" He pulled out his fencer and sheathed it again, making its clang ripple as his glare intensified. "But don't expect me to give me a reason _not_ to clip you, wingman."

Xander's eyes narrowed. "Be my guest."

* * *

Ariella was facing Shuji with a cold, searing frown deep on her face. "What are you looking at?" Shuji asked angrily.

"Nothing but a problem child standing in my way." She answered. "If you got something to say, speak up."

"Haye to break it to ya, but I haven't got anything to say to a witch like you." He mocked.

Ariella smirked. "So be it."

Shuji whipped out his card. "Gate Card, set!" He threw the card between them, expanding in an orange shockwave across the battlefield. He held up Fly Beetle and braced himself. "Let's do this…Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" In an orange light, Fly Beetle roared as he arose to do battle against his mighty foes.

Ariella was next as she served. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Likewise, for her, a blue light eroded skywards, revealing Clawcer with his big claw sniping the air.

 **Clawcer: 450 Fly Beetle: 400**

"Ya ready, Fly Beetle?" Shuji roared.

"More than ever." Fly Beetle arose by flapping his insectoid wings, taking flight.

Ariella was the first to take action. "Ability, activate! **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Her Clawcer opened his claws and steadied himself to fire a bright blue beam that shot across the landscape at Fly Beetle.

Shuji remained calm as he showed an ability. "Ability, activate!" he reached forward. " **Subterra Seeker!** " Fly Beetle opened his wing shields and the scents on them had a magma-like inclusion on them/ The blue beam that would've had disastrous results suddenly found itself ripping across the atmosphere back at Clawcer, exploding in his face and making him lurch back in pain.

 **Clawcer: 450 (-400) = 50 Fly Beetle: 400 (+100) = 500**

Clawcer grunted as Fly Beetle hovered. "It's gonna take a lot more than that now!" he exclaimed.

"Gnngh! We'll see about that!" the crustacean sniped.

Ariella raised her arm. "Ability, activate! **Shield Crush Delta!** " Clawcer pinched his claws together and made a blue cresent from them. He raised his arm and took aim, shooting the crescent forward in a searing graze.

"Ability, activate! **Exo-Shield!** " Fly Beetle's body was coated in an orange filament, which braced him and nullified the ability upon contact. Shuji's eyes narrowed as he punched forward. "Alright, let's be done playing! Ya with me?!"

"You speak my mind!" Fly beetle beat his wings faster and made an abrupt shot across the landscape, where he rammed Clawcer horn first with intense results. The impact made Clawcer recoil, though Fly Beetle didn't call quits so easily as he dug his claws into the carapace, anchoring the crustacean down as his tusks and horn went in a furious array around him.

As Clawcer was being pushed around, the landscape shuddered as Ariella stared nonchalantly. She grinned. "Okay, so maybe it _can_ pull its own weight after all. But still…" She threw a contraption skywards. "Bakugan Trap, Tripod Theta, stand!" Appearing in a blue bolt, a burst of mist eroded from the ground. Beside Clawcer, Tripod Theta revealed himself, growling low.

 **Clawcer: 50 Fly Beetle: 500**

 **Tripod Theta: 350**

"Her Bakugan Trap?" Shuji showed a little surprise by that last part. "They seriously pulling out the stops this early?"

Ariella showed seriousness. "You'd be surprised, big guy. Ability, activate! **Gale Malice!** " Tripod Theta was surrounded in a green aura as he raised his staff. Around him, a small typhoon whipped up, swirling itself towards Fly Beetle. The sudden pickup created a powerful draft that the horned insectoid found himself unable to properly maneuver out of. He was picked up into the air and fumbled around endlessly, roaring in contorted mess.

 **Clawcer: 50 Fly Beetle: 500 (-200) = 300**

 **Tripod Theta: 350 (+200) = 550**

Fly Beetle screamed as Tripod Theta controlled the tempest with his trident and stomped the bottom onto the ground, suddenly projecting all the wind into a force of gravity that anchored him to the earth.

"Hang in there!" Shuji shouted through the straining winds.

Ariella smirked as she found her opportunity. Through the gust storm, she reached forward. "Now! Clawcer!" At her command, Clawcer raise his mighty claw. "Ability, activate! **Vice Snipper!** " Clawcer's claw began to coat into an intense blue static as he prepared a deep snap down on Fly Beetle.

"Not on my watch ya don't…" Shuji showed an ability. "Let's see you hit your way through this. Ability activate, **Cast-Iron Carapace!** " At the call of the ability, the energy surrounding Fly Beetle started to churn as a shimmering orange filament engulfed his body. He stiffened into a steel-hard shell that Clawcer ran his claw into, but the casing was too thick to break through and backed off.

 **Clawcer: 250 Fly Beetle: 300 (+200) = 500**

 **Tripod Theta: 550**

"Another defense?" Ariella inquired. "You can't win just by defending alone, you know that?"

Shuji frowned. "Yeah, but it's better than sorry." He reached down calmly. "Gate Card, open! Power Pressure!" The Gate Card opened, making a white glow that started sinking Tripod Theta. The Bakugan Trap looked down and realized it wasn't able to move. "That'll hold your little helping hand down. Now…" Shuji raised his arm high. "Ability, activate! **Diagonal Relation of Subterra and Aquos!** "

The attributed circle showed itself, revealing the two attributes that made the Bakugan on the battlefield. Fly Beetle was enveloped in an empowering aura of his attribute color, which made him roar.

 **Clawcer: 250 Fly Beetle: 500 (+300) = 800**

 **Tripod Theta: 550**

"Get 'em!" Shuji exclaimed.

Fly beetle's eyes glowed brightly beneath the casing. "My thoughts exactly!" His carapace shell suddenly shattered, leaving a blinding blur that Clawcer was bypassed by. He winced as Fly Beetle soared pass him towards the most suitable target, Tripod Theta. When he was close enough, he exerted a powerful roar as he streamlined into the chest, knocking the Bakugan Trap into the air. Tripod Theta roared as it went into a blue light and plopped next to Ariella as a trifold pyramid again. She frowned in displeasure.

 _ **Ariella: 50%**_

' _Can't let the momentum run dry. Gotta get her before she can recover.'_ Shuji thought. "Alright, go for the kill!"

"My pleasure!" Fly Beetle buzzed around into an arch that hovered towards Clawcer. He closed in with his claws and tusks, ready to end this.

Ariella, however, showed a leering gaze. Opportunity was upon her. _'Now!'_ "Ability, activate! **Crustacean-X!** " The forbidden ability that was called upon created its purple core, resonating a deep, intense wave of tendrils surrounding Clawcer. The tendrils quickly enveloped him, fading and created a pulse that made veins appear around Clawcer. He roared out loud as his body was enveloped in a dark blue aura, one that had an ominous appeal to it.

Shuji's eyes widened. "It's that card again…oh snap!"

He realized his mistake, but it was too late. Try as he might, Fly Beetle flew directly into a shockwave of blue pulsating pressure that came from the crab. The energy aura surrounding him faded, and he found himself losing momentum as he fought through the shockwaves.

 **Clawcer: 250 (+400) = 650 Fly Beetle: 800 (-400) = 400**

Before he had the chance, Clawcer brought his claw enveloped in aura around and hammered Fly Beetle when he got close. The impact created a powerful blue burst of energy that sent a gust storm at Shuji. The Subterra battler was picked up from his feet and screamed as he fumbled onto his stomach, grunting as the pulsing impact harshly scored Fly Beetle's loss. He became a ball form that plopped to his feet.

 _ **Shuji: 50%**_

Clawcer returned to Ariella, who remained stoically calm and maniacal. She watched Shuji stammer back up with dust and bruises on him. "You really think this was your playground?" Her eyes narrowed. "Well then…let me know if _you're_ having fun."

Shuji gradually got back up and glared daggers back. "This chick…" he seethed through his teeth. "What the heck's her deal?"

* * *

Maggie was squaring against Killian, the Pyrus battler balling her fists as she saw the expressionless face her opponent gave her. "It's you again." She chimed rather half-heartedly. "I should've known you guys would be crashing our little party."

Killian had hands in his pockets. "Sorry for the arrival, we didn't know we weren't invited." He chimed back. "Then again, nobody ever said this wasn't an invitational."

Maggie scoffed. "Well we're gonna crash your little party in kind. This time, we're not gonna lose like before, right Jelldon?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he nodded, holding onto high confidence.

Killian glared at them, bracing himself for battle. _'Can't lag around too long. We have to get the job done, or Galilea and the honchos won't get that core set up.'_ When he thought about Galilea, her body layout flashed in his mind. Memories of last night's pleasure replayed in his mind, leaving him contorted in the face. This didn't go unnoticed by Maggie or Jelldon.

"Uh, is he thinking or constipating?" she asked her Bakugan.

"I-I don't know…"

Realizing he was dawdling in his own personal pleasures, he mentally slapped himself and glared forward. _'No time for that. Gotta keep it up or our payroll's gonna suffer as much as us.'_ "Moskeeto!" His call for his Bakugan was answered and the Ventus Bakugan closed and entered his palm. Killian swiped his arm. "Gate Card, set!" He threw the card outwards, which eroded to a green shockwave. "Bakugan, brawl! Moskeeto, stand!" A green gust picked up, leaving Maggie and Jelldon to watch as Moskeeto arose with a buzzing hiss for battle.

"Well, here we go again. Get ready, big guy!" She grabbed Jelldon and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" With a red glow, Pyrus Jelldon arose to do battle. He roared aloud with tentacles waving.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Jelldon: 400**

Killian didn't waste any time. "Ability, activate! **Parasite Claw!** " His Moskeeto raised his claws and expelled green laser blasts from the hard nails it had. They shot at Jelldon, while his power level dropped to **200**.

"Ready, Jelldon?!" Maggie chimed.

"Yeah…let's go!" he breathed.

Maggie showed her red Bakumeter and granted an ability. "Ability, activate! **Jolt Eraser!** " The frilly outlines Jelldon's midsection began charging with static. Once he was charged, it was just in time as the green beams reached him. With a shout, he expelled great levels of electricity that eroded outwards. The electrical field shielded him from the attacks, and stray sparks shot pass Moskeeto as he acted fast enough to dodge them.

 **Moskeeto: 450 (-200) = 250 Jelldon: 200 (+200 +200) = 600**

"Keep the pressure on, Jelldon!"

"No you don't." Killian retorted. He swiped his arm skywards. "Moskeeto, up! Stay out of range!"

"Got it!" The humming mosquito-like Bakugan ascended out of Jelldon's reach of the discharge, which soon dissipated.

Maggie grinned as she held up another ability. "Somebody need a bug zapper? Ability activate, **Sting Ray!** " Jelldon's tentacle tips were surrounded in red electricity and he aimed the tips skywards. Weak red jolts bolted into the sky, many of which Moskeeto remained painfully aware of.

 **Moskeeto: 250 Jelldon: 600 (+200) = 800**

The bolts shot wildly, and Jelldon was trying really hard, but Moskeeto was too high and too fast. He tried to anticipate, and he shot a red jolt in front of Moskeeto, managing to cut him off. "Hrah!" With a rush for the opportunity, the tentacle shot another red electric blast for Moskeeto, but even that aim was terribly off as it was just a little too low. He grunted in slight frustration.

"He's too high." Maggie grunted.

Killian swiped his arm. "Gate Card, open! Ventus Reactor!" The Gate Card opened, creating the green attributed card before the atmosphere around them began to change to a green sky. A draft expelled from the card, enveloping Moskeeto in a small cyclone.

 **Moskeeto: 250 (+150) = 400 Jelldon: 800**

Despite the tornado surrounding the opponent, Maggie knew he had to be there somewhere. She hummed low as she tried scoping him out.

"Maggie, what do we do?!" Jelldon shouted through the winds.

"We'll just have to smoke him out then! Double ability, activate!" Maggie cried out. " **Shockwave** , plus Fusion Ability, **Glowcer Red!** " Jelldon braced himself as the massive red glow in his orange body parts started shining. Pulsating pressure eroded as electrical currents surge as he raised all four stingers. "Okay…" She punched forward. "Let it, rip, Jelldon!"

With a large, slightly crazed cry, Jelldon slammed the tentacles down, creating a red electrical shockwave that went everywhere, while a green forcefield expanded it and made a dome of electricity surge. Once it hit the base of the wind, it toned it down, leaving the shockwaves to attack Moskeeto.

 **Moskeeto: 400 (-200 -100) = 100 Jelldon: 800 (+200) = 1000**

The red discharge closed in, but Killian was ready. "Not on my watch! Ability, activate! **Clear Compound!** " Moskeeto hissed at the discharge, his eyes glowing bright green. Energy waves exerted like ripples as he remained stationary. The attacking electricity surged into the expanding waves, but they dissipated before reaching Moskeeto, much to Maggie's shock.

"They nullified it!" Jelldon gasped.

 **Moskeeto: 100 (+200 +100 +200) = 600 Jelldon: 1000 (-200) = 800**

"Moskeeto, let's get to work!"

"Right, Killian!"

Killian showed another ability at the ready. "Ability, activate! **Max Sonic!** " Moskeeto's eyes glimmered before they began to make the wings hum brightly. A frequency-like charging energy started pulsating like a generator before the insectoid took aim and let out a cry. He beat his wings at sonic speeds, releasing a cyclone of green rippling shockwave that became a funnel that swallowed by Jelldon. The jellyfish cried out in shrieking pain.

 **Moskeeto: 600 (+300) = 900 Jelldon: 800 (-300) = 500**

"Jelldon!" Maggie shrieked.

Jelldon cried out as the sonic waves were tearing into him. He was trying hard to hand on, but the vibrations and the whirlwind of pure sonic energy was rendering him immobile. Maggie knew she had to act fast.

"No mercy, Moskeeto!" Killian ordered, albeit strangely confident. His demeanor made him even more of a little more threatening compared to what he was back on New Vestroia. It was unnerving.

Maggie quickly got a save up. "Hang on, Jelldon! Ability, activate! **Gel Shield!** " Jelldon was hanging on the best he could, his orange spots glowing and expelling a watery red forcefield that surrounded him. He was shielded by the energy field, taking no direct blasts.

 **Moskeeto: 900 (-300) = 600 Jelldon: 500 (+300) = 800**

"Sorry, Killian, but we're not going down that easily!" Maggie challenged.

Killian didn't look deterred. "I can see." He lashed his arm up. "Come, Triad El Condor!" From the throw, a Bakugan Trap popped open. In a green light, Triad El Condor revealed himself, ready for battle.

 **Moskeeto: 600 Jelldon: 800**

 **Triad El Condor: 350**

Killian pulled out an ability. "Ability, activate! **Stasis!** " Triad El Condor's eyes glowed green, emitting a green energy that enveloped the forcefield around Jelldon. In a matter of seconds, the shield shattered like glass, and the jellyfish was swallowed in the turmoil again.

"No! Jelldon!" Maggie exclaimed. "He just nullified Jelldon's ability…but how?"

 **Moskeeto: 600 (+300) = 900 Jelldon: 800 (-300) = 500**

 **Triad El Condor: 350**

Killian reached forward. "Moskeeto!"

Moskeeto exerted a powerful hiss. "Do not interfere!" he roared, expanding his sonic funnel. The pulse wave ripped through the atmosphere, creating a magnitude strong enough to make Maggie lose her footing. Jelldon himself was unable to hold on as the tornado finally picked him up, sending him spiraling out of control into the air above. As Maggie fell on her bottom, Jelldon glowed red and reverted to ball form, heading her shins.

 _ **Maggie: 20%**_

Maggie grunted as she was stirred up good. She groaned as she was getting back up. "Gnnngh…man, that was…" She looked ahead, staring at Killian, who looked at her in all seriousness. "Man, that was a rocker."

"Sorry, nothing personal." Killian glared. "It's just work."

Maggie growled. She held Jelldon in her hand, balling tightly in preparations for the next round.

* * *

"Should've known you'd be here as well." Jase said as he faced Cesar. "Why, you seem livelier than I remember."

Cesar maliciously chuckled. It was a lie, he lacked sleep due to all the hard work he's done in less than a month. He chuckled it off. "Your little whimsical musings are hilarious, but I can see right through them! Jase Mercury!" he shouted as he pointed at him. "You won't even have a last laugh to lag on!"

Jase smirked. "Why, whatever do you mean? I was being honest. You doubting your own complexion?"

Cesar balled a fist as a tick mark was pulsating. "Wh-I just…you! I…" he started seething through his teeth.

"Careful now, you'll trip on your own wording." Jase teased.

"Oh~ that does it!" Cesar fumed. "Mark my words, Jase! You will not make a mockery out of _this_ scientist! Why, it's precisely my genius why all these Bakugan are here!"

"I see…" Jase looked around, observing all the Bakugan that were in the surroundings. He could see all the black on their bodies. He faced Cesar again. "So then I take it that you've installed forbidden ability enhancements to Interacian Bakugan now."

"Yes!" Cesar's chair levitated a little higher to exaggerate his status. "Thanks to the brilliance of my weeks on end of study, I've managed a sequence in the forbidden effects that can alter the replicated Bakugan that are on our planet! Although…the sequence is rather cumbersome."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, while they're not able to activate forbidden abilities, we've given them a higher brain capacity. Thus their coordination increase tenfold! And on top of which, their power levels are as high as our own, _and_ ability capacity is-!" He realized he was giving out too many details and stammered a bit. "Oh! Now look at what you are doing! You're changing the subject!"

Jase raised a brow. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

Cesar growled, but he simmered down. "Hmph. Well, _you_ can beat around the bush, but _I_ came here with a mission. You may have grown, but as did we. But rather than tell you about Freezer and his new powers…" A slot opened in his armchair, Freezer popping open on the armchair. "How's about I give you a field test of those results!"

"What a coincidence." Beside Jase, Atmos was waiting. "I was about to ask that same thing. Atmos?" Atmos balled and Jase clutched him.

Cesar chuckled again. "Now we'll show you the grim error you've made. Gate Card, set!" A card shot out of the armchair's slot and slid to the center, creating a pulse wave of yellow through the ground. "Now…Bakugan, brawl!" Freezer shot out of the armchair. "Bakugan, stand!" In a yellow light, Freezer arose to do battle.

"Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Jase threw Atmos into battle, who flew into the air.

 **Freezer: 450 Atmos: 450**

The first strike went to Cesar. "Now then, shall we begin? Ability, activate! **Dark World!** " Freezer's four eyes shined brightly as a dimensional, dark wave expelled all around, racing towards Atmos to seal him off. In a few instances, the flacon found himself stuck inside of a dark dome that felt heavy on his wingspan.

 **Freezer: 450 (+100) = 550 Atmos: 450 (-200) = 250**

Cesar smirked.

"Double ability, activate!" Jase exclaimed. " **Avianna Tempest** , plus **Ventus Airsaw!** " The sark dimension that was swallowing Atmos began to slowly gurgle with whirlwinds. Puffs of air breached certain areas, and then it stopped briefly. Seconds later, a massive, spinning, green crescent shot clean through, tearing into the dimension at Freezer.

 **Freezer: 550 (-200 -100) = 250 Atmos: 250 (+200) = 450**

The crescent wave closed in, but Freezer wasn't moving. "Hmph. Improving your attack strength I see…ability, activate! **Haos Force!** " Freezer unleashed a shrilled cry as a hemisphere of yellow energy resonated in front, before it condensed and fired into a beam that rushed into the green crescent. It tore right through, heading straight towards Atmos.

 **Freezer: 250 (+300) = 550 Atmos: 450**

Atmos quickly ascended and evaded the yellow beam. It sailed beneath him and pass Jase as he remained calm. It exploded in the distance when it connected with part of the Bakugan army, involuntarily causing one to vanish. Cesar merely scoffed.

"For someone so omniscient, your usage of Bakugan is most expendable." Jase scoffed.

Cesar rolled his wrists and shrugged. "It's not a drastic fault. I've made thousands that are constantly wreaking havoc amongst elsewhere. Even now, they're my beautiful works of art just merely doing as told." He squinted accusingly. "You of all people should know that…Colonel."

Jase didn't show any emotion by the name called. Faint memories of his past in the B.I.F lingered in his head, but he didn't dwell on it. But the slightest irk shown was how swiftly he pulled out another ability. "Ability, activate! **Diagonal Relation of Haos and Ventus!** " Like Shuji's battle, Atmos was in a green light, which gave him power due to Freezer ahead as his power shot up to **850**. The falcon sailed overhead and glared down, ready for a steep dive.

Cesar's smirk never faded. "So be it…" he reached down. "Gate Card, open! Land Pressure!" The Gate Card glowed as it revealed itself. A sudden pull in gravity forced momentum Atmos had to falter. He used his wings and flapped, but all he did was slow down his fall.

 **Freezer: 550 Atmos: 850 (-200) = 650**

Jase remained passively calm while his Bakugan was flapping. "Stay calm, Atmos." He warned. "It's just what he wants."

Cesar revealed another ability ready. "Ability, activate! **Brain Freeze!** " The triangle on Freezer's head glowed bright before it expelled a lance-like beam that shot at Atmos, making his power level rise to **750**.

As Atmos struggled to remain airborne. He looked back at Jase and saw him nod. Atmos nodded back and allowed gravity to pull him. Thanks to it, he was able to avoid the harsh bright beam that shot skywards. As Atmos fell drastically, he remained composed as Jase whipped out another ability.

"Ability, activate! **Storm Chase!** "

 **Freezer: 750 (-200) = 550 Atmos: 650 (+200) = 850**

Atmos fell, but as he did, a green tempest whirled around him. He began to spiral like a drill until he found momentum to fly sideways with a wing barely touching the Gate Card. The shockwaves of the winds shattered the card, as well as push back the light beams that freezer was launching. He shot pass Freezer, knocking the squid over in a pulse wave while the avian soared in an arch overhead. He sailed valiantly while Freezer was still processing that last attack. As he laid on the ground, Atmos dove down and struck a talon that kicked Freezer onto his side again, making the ground shudder. Atmos returned above Jase as the Ventus battler showed a serious expression. He carefully observed Cesar as the scientist was keeping his cool. It was a strange coincidence.

Despite the setback, Cesar's smirk never faded as he pulled out another, very familiar, ability. "That's right…now then, ability, activate! **Freeze Jail!** "

While still straining on the ground, Freezer lifted one tentacle, producing a yellow ripple that solidified particles. Before he knew it, Atmos found himself unable to move as time froze around him.

"I knew something was rather fishy when you didn't play one of your defensive abilities sooner." Jase said.

Cesar chuckled. "Clever as you are." He chuckled. "No worries. This'll just be quick. Ability, activate! **Experiment-X!** " Now unleashing his trump card, the attack was unleashed. A bright purple core eroded in front and tendrils surrounded Freezer. The Haos Bakugan growled low as the tendrils around him suddenly expelled out and caught the falcon, tangling him.

Slowly, Freezer and Atmos began to shift energies. As Freezer's energy flowed outwards, expelling into the tendrils, they seep into Atmos, projecting a stinging sensation as the Freeze Jail ability wore off. The falcon gave a stinging caw as he could feel his body aching. The part where he kicked Freezer he could feel alongside his head, and it ached pretty good. The wind around him was starting to feel suffocating as his powers started collapsing.

 **Freezer: 550 (+300) = 850 Atmos: 850 (-300) = 550**

After a prolonged minute, Freezer finally relented. Feeling the energy that Atmos had, he felt fairly lively, and the tendrils around them faded. "And now…" Cesar snapped his fingers, and Freezer used a tentacle and smacked Atmos right in the head while he was still processing the shock. The falcon was shot away, reverting to ball form as Jase looked calm.

 _ **Jase: 40%**_

Freezer returned to Cesar, who chuckled amusingly at the victory he achieved. Jase picked up Atmos, making sure to give Cesar a glare. "So now you see the results of our progress?" he chimed.

Jase repositioned himself as he held a Gate Card of his own. "You'd be surprised. You're certainly putting paces on yourself. Why the usage so soon?"

Cesar smirked. "Oh, you'll see."

There was an insidious chill in his voice, and Jase picked up on it. He could feel an underlying message in the tone he was playing out. He knew something was up. But for now, he'll have to play along. "Be careful Atmos. Caution is advised this time."

* * *

Darkus Gargonoid with black armor shrilled cries as they hovered in the skies, along with dark-coated Atmos circling around. The vast numbers were a nuisance to those below, specifically a certain Mystic Elico as Keegan stood on the shoulder. He could see the vast numbers, but figured little as the others were given time to escape. Now it was just a means of getting himself out.

Pyrus and Subterra Saurus charged along the ground. Their charges were creating tremors as they raced towards Mystic Elico.

"Ability, activate! **Mystic Dice!** " Keegan activated an ability, causing Mystic Elico to create a cube that spun. When he gripped it, it morphed and glowed, infusing him to his Subterra form. "Now… **Plate Tomb!** " At his command that followed, Mystic Elico raised a claw and pierced the ground with it. The ground shuddered as figures opened up beneath the charging Bakugan. Plates of rock arose and trapped them like they were in a tomb. The Saurus roared as they found they weren't able to move.

Keegan smirked. "How's that?" His snarking was cut short went dark shockwaves rained down from the sky, hitting his Bakugan. He held on tightly, but the barrage from above was pretty heavy. "Gnngh! What's happening?!" He looked up, seeing the soundwaves coming from the Gargonoid above. "How annoying!"

Unfortunately his luck was running dry. With his Bakugan incapacitated, the Bakugan around were starting to gang up. The Saurus were breaking free of their prisons and Atmos, Freezer, and many other Bakugan surrounded the Mystic Elico. With nowhere else to go, they all shrilled cries as they all released long-range attacks, with Pyrus Bakugan exerting blasts of fire, and Subterra Bakugan slamming the earth to cause shockwaves. Respective attributed blast waves that closed in and engulfed Mystic Elico. A massive explosion swallowed up the area, and the shockwaves blew Keegan right off his Bakugan. The poor man screamed as he plundered into the lake. He spiraled as his Mystic Elico reverted to ball form, and he crashed into the water with a shock through his body. He quickly realized breathing was hard and tried swimming back up. When he popped his head out of the water, he gasped loudly for air.

"BLEH!" he coughed up water. "What happened?! Where's my Bakugan?!" He didn't have a chance to scope out before the Bakugan surrounded him. They all gathered around the lake, and the Atmos and Gargonoid above looked like they wanted to break him. "Oh shi-!"

A Gargonoid reached for him, but something like a projectile sailed across. A massive fist soared like a rocket that blew right through the Gragonoid, immediately sending it flying away and disappearing in its attribute color.

"Fusion Ability, activate!" a voice shouted. " **Drill Booster!** "

The hand suddenly morphed its shape. It became a drill that spun alarmingly fast. The speed increased and it was like a bullet that blitzed through Bakugan after Bakugan. The sky was lit up in fireworks of Bakugan being reduced to nothing.

Keegan looked at the scene, completely startled. "What the fu-!"

"Ability, activate! **Warfire!** "

A purple hemisphere shot across the area out of the blue. All the Bakugan left around looked at the hemisphere before a pulse wave echoed in the air. He sphere erupted to thousands of arrows of dark beams that went off like fireworks. Even more Bakugan were fruitlessly defeated in a matter of seconds.

With the area sizzling, Keegan noticed how in the blink of an eye, the atmosphere was clear of Bakugan in the area. Though with his current issue, he realized he needed to get to land. He paddled and rushed towards the land, where he shakily got to his feet and coughed. As he recovered, two shadows hovered over him. When he looked up, he saw an armored Viking-like creature and a black spiked draconic creature with cybernetic parts. Although with the sunlight above, it was hard to tell exactly what they were.

"Are you alright down there?" a voice asked on the Viking's shoulder.

Keegan squinted, trying to catch visual. "…yeah! I think so!" he answered back. "What the heck is going on?! Who are you?!" Keegan blinked several times, until finally he got a good visual. His eyes cleared up, allowing him to see the backs of the two Bakugan that got his eyes to widen. "Wooah…"

The two figures dropped to the ground, facing ahead and surveying the area. They were quiet, as was Keegan. The damp man stared in slight awe over their attires, and the Bakugan they used.

"You believe it's this way?"

The one beside the pale blonde stepped forward. "Yes, I certainly feel it over here, just like you said."

"Perfect. Then I guess that means that the culprit isn't too far from here. This line of fire certainly is a dead giveaway."

"Uh, hey…" Keegan's voice got their attention. They looked back at the confused and helpless Interacian. "Just…what the heck is going on…?" He faced the masked man. "And who the hell are you?"

The masked man didn't respond. Instead, he smirked.

* * *

Within another part of Vestal, tainted Abis Omega swam the open waters. Reservoirs of massive water expanses were in huge circular lakes that covered up a great part of Vestal like Earth oceans. With the waters being procured, nearly a mile away from the shoreline, there were six different hover vehicles that contained Hades Pillars. Each one of them saw smoke and explosions everywhere. Some buildings even fell apart right before their very eyes. Some weren't fazed by this, keyword _some_.

"Gross." Amina scoffed. "Filthy, and gross."

"Indeed." Lucia said. "But this is the answer we seek, in the name of Lord Riaan."

"I was talking about this planet." She deadpanned. "Honestly, they can't even find space for a decent shoe store. I can't believe I wasted time on such a tacky planet."

"Your opinions aren't important." Cyrus warned. "Remember, the stage is now set. Galilea, did you pack it?"

Galilea reached into her light jacket and pulled out a small marble. "Yes, have you?" With her included, Hades Pillars all had an individual marble, one that matched their attribute colors.

"Good…then let's begin." Cyrus narrowed his eyes, beginning the process.

Together, they all crushed the marbles in their grasps. They all let their palms loose to allow the scattered fragments to twinkle. As they all mixed, an unknown draft began to combine them into a small ring. The ring began to expand, turning into an energy wheel that slowly sunk to the water below.

Beneath the waters, there was a bright glow, one that Hades Pillars looked down upon with expectations.

* * *

Rafflesian released a low roar, one that it made while his roots plunged into the ground. The ground beneath Atchibee shuddered before four tendrils shot up and tried to snare her.

"Double ability, activate!" Esther countered. " **Scan Blaze** , plus **Lavender Shock!** "

Atchibee remained stationary as her eyes glowed bright red, emitting energy waves like radiation. The roots didn't get any closer. With the distraction, her tail also lifted beneath, shooting a dark purple energy bolt directly into Rafflesian's face, creating a small burst of smoke.

 **Rafflesian: 450 Atchibee: 450 (+200 +200) = 850**

"Impressive front." Hendrix spoke. Through the dissipating smoke, Rafflesian was shown to not have budged an inch. "But not worth it."

Esther's eyes narrowed. She needed to disagree with him if she wanted to win.

Hendrix threw a projectile into the air. "Come, Legionoid!" Once more, Legionoid appeared on the battlefield. The six-headed Bakugan roared out and made Atchibee bare her scythes.

"You again." She sniped.

Hendrix showed an ability as he reached out. "Ability, activate. **Clear Poison!** " One of Legionoid's mouths opened wide and expelled a dark blue venomous beam that rushed after Atchibee.

Esther showed another ability. "Ability, activate! **Scare Flash!** " Atchibee's eyes on her wings glowed brightly as ominous rays expelled from the them. The rays were powerful enough to act of a field that pushed the venom blast away. Still, Legionoid kept trying.

"Do not stray. Use your wills." Hendrix swiped his arm. "Ability, activate! **Seed Flare!** " Rafflesian let out a roar as his petals opened wide. They lifted, revealing massive holes. There, orange glistening rays expelled in all directions, releasing a powerful energy signature that battled against Atchibee's light.

Atchibee tried to hang on, but the moth found herself unable to gleam away. She covered using her scythes as the orange rays glistened and collapsed both her light and Rfaflesian's alike. Those attacks were cancelled, but Legionoid was the problem now. With the opening, the serpent released a stronger, dense blue beam that made contact with Atchibee. The moth grunted as the poison was starting to seep at her strength.

"Atchibee!" Esther exclaimed.

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+200) = 650 Atchibee: 850 (-400) = 450**

 **Legionoid: 350**

The venom blast soon dissipated, leaving Atchibee to lose her momentum. With her straining, she could feel her vision get a little hazy. "Gnnngh…everything's…hazy."

"We can't give up, Atchibee!" Esther enforced. "Do whatever it is you can, and make sure no one else is hurt. That's the priority!"

"Other than yourself?" Hendrix questioned. "If you're not safe, then who makes guarantee that they'll be as well?"

Esther struggled to find an answer, but she instead resolved on the battlefield. "Ability, activate! **Darkus Stream!** " Atchibee let out a cry as she released another whirlwind of darkness at Legionoid this time. She knew that he had to be taken down.

Hendrix's eyes narrowed. "…so be it." Two abilities showed. "Double ability, activate! **Gravity Poison** , plus **Dark Poison!** "

This time, two heads of Legionoid fired ahead. Two maws expelled two different colors. One was brown, and one was dark. The whirlwind heading their way was hit by the brown venom blast, which was remarkably heavy in density. The whirlwind was starting to slow down some as it enveloped partly of Legionoid, but the dark venom kept spraying ahead, hitting Atchibee as she screeched from the painful stinging.

 **Rafflesian: 650 Atchibee: 450 (-300) = 150**

 **Legionoid: 350 (-150) = 200**

Of the two in the deadlock, the whirlwinds were looking to be holding off Legionoid well, but the venom was stinging Atchibee. The dark poison was numbing her body, making it hard for her to move. Esther hurried for a move.

"Don't bother." Hendrix shook his head. "Dark Poison prevents Darkus Bakugan from activating abilities if their power level is lower than Legionoid's."

"No…" Esther looked back in shock, watching the stalemate finally concede. Slowly but surely, the tie was broke, and Atchibee was forced to her ball form and plopped to Esther's side.

 _ **Esther: 30%**_

Esther picked up Atchibee, looking at her in worry. "Atchibee, are you alright?"

"…Esther…" she grumbled. "…yes, I think I'll be okay. That poison is starting to wear down."

Esther looked relieved, but her security was short as she watched Legionoid and Rafflesian return to Hendrix. The two shot glares at one another, and from the looks of it, they weren't getting anywhere. At least in terms of speech. They were past the point of talking by now. When looked around, she could see even more peril, but she had to keep trying. She had to. For herself. For everyone.

"Atchibee…" she said. "We can't lose again. Okay?"

"I know. And I don't plan to."

Hendrix glared. "How foolish."

Esther whipped out a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" She whipped the card out, making a dark purple pulse run through the area.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Esther and Hendrix threw their Bakugan in unison. They stood, ready for battle again.

Hendrix reached up. "Come, Legionoid!" Just like before, Legionoid once again popped out, ready to assist Rafflesian in destruction.

 **Rafflesian: 450 Atchibee: 450**

 **Legionoid: 350**

"Atchibee! Let's go!"

"I'm ready, ready to end this here and now!" the moth Bakugan valiantly exclaimed.

Esther didn't waste time as she showed an ability. "Ability, activate! **Darkus Slave!** " Atchibee's eyes glistened purple before she ascended a little higher. Once she was ready and looked down on Rafflesian and Legionoid, she glinted before expelling volleys of dark purple projectiles. They shot rapidly like bullets, attacking Rafflesian with explosive results.

 **Rafflesian: 450 (-400) = 50 Atchibee: 450**

 **Legionoid: 350**

The volley continued repeatedly, and Rafflesian was paying a grave price for each volley. They thrashed against him with every turn and twist, and some even exploded upon contact. The plant-like creature grunted as it felt pain.

Hendrix narrowed his eyes as he glared at Esther, seeing her own stare back. She looked confident. More so than last round. The look of valiance, while noble, annoyed him. "Ability, activate!" he roared. " **Bright Poison!** " His Legionoid opened another maw and shot yellow venomous beams from the maw. They shot skywards, twinkling into fireworks that the volleys touched. The bright show caused Esther to cover up, and Atchibee glimmered down at the bright light.

"Fusion Ability, activate!" Esther exclaimed through the light. " **Chaos Turnover!** "

Atchibee kept expelling volleys of darkness through the bright blast waves nullifying her ability. The ominous dark purple, glossy fireball inside her mouth was launched, and it raced down the center, making an intense eruption of glossy, shining shockwaves that erupted into a burst wave of smoke that no one could see through. The one thing was certain, the shockwaves were reaching Rafflesian and Legionoid as both grunted inside.

"HRAH!" Atchibee blitzed through the smoke, slashing into both with vigilance.

 **Rafflesian: 50 (+400) = 450 Atchibee: 450 (+200) = 650**

 **Legionoid: 350**

Atchibee arose through the smoke cloud and glared down. Esther followed suit. "If you intend to endanger lives, then you need to be stopped." She said.

Hendrix didn't give so much of a verbal response. Instead, he frowned as he chose to carry out his duty instead. He raised his fist, showing two abilities. "Your decision and choice of words shall be your undoing…double ability, activate. **Chaos Booster-X** , plus **Draft Poison!** "

Hearing that first ability set off an alarm. Atchibee and Esther procured a warning and veered away higher. And not a moment sooner when a purple core shined deep within the smoke cloud. In a split second, a shockwave from Rafflesian repulsed all that energy, expelling a gust that went up as high as Atchibee. Although thanks to momentum this time, she covered up herself with her scythes to reduce the drag. Meanwhile, s airwaves and the ground shuddered, Legionoid expelled a green venom, one that suddenly picked up and turned to a gassy green air that swirled around him and Rafflesian. Both Bakugan growled as the typhoon and the magnitude centered around them specifically.

Their images darkened in the rushing flow of power, their many eyes glistening their respective colors.

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+500 +300) = 1250 Atchibee: 650**

 **Legionoid: 350 (+300) = 650**

Hendrix reached out. "No mercy…none of you." As if by understanding, both Bakugan growled in unison. "This ends here."

Esther reached down, keeping her cold composition. "Gate Card, open! Pyrus!"

Hendrix narrowed his eyes. "What?"

The Gate Card soon flashed open, revealing itself. As the glowed showed the card, the strong energy waves began leaking from Rafflesian, weakening as Atchibee gave a hiss as a dark aura enveloped her own body.

 **Rafflesian: 650 Atchibee: 1250**

 **Legionoid: 650**

Atchibee's ominous glow and her power level was all the signs Hendrix needed. He remained calm as he processed the information. "I see…so she was waiting for this. Interesting."

Esther pulled out one more ability. "Ability, activate! **Night Wave!** "

Atchibee expelled a large scowl as she flapped her wings. As she did, the moth emitted a strong black whirlwind that enveloped the two Bakugan. All the momentum and the winds from their added power were being erased, and the dark gust swallowed them in all black. Hendrix covered up as well.

 **Rafflesian: 650 (-200) = 450 Atchibee: 1250**

 **Legionoid: 650 (-300) = 350**

The wind from Atchibee howled madly, but through it, Esther refused to show any signs of weakness. "If you won't surrender, then we'll just have to fight back harder." She growled. "That's the logical solution."

Atchibee released another cry, expelling a darker shade of her gust storm that swallowed everything.

* * *

Verias used his staff to stop Hyper Dragonoid's attack. The dragon retreated into the air again as Verias recovered. The dragon indivertibly swung his tail around, smacking Verias along the shoulder and forcing him to roll.

"Pathetic." Hyper Dragonoid scoffed.

"Double ability, activate!" Xander exclaimed. " **Dual Dragon** , plus **Item Core!** " The Pyrus Bakugan suddenly split and multiplied. His body became a clone that held an axe and a shield combo.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+100) = 600/Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+100) = 600 = 1200 Verias: 450**

The two draconic creatures quickly attempted to close the gap, but Verias was ready for them. He refused to give in as Shawn showed two abilities at the ready. "Double ability, activate! **Heaven Solace** , plus **Solar Volt!** "

Verias raised his staff high, stomping it into the ground. He summoned a radiant light from above, and shocking enough, the atmosphere around Verias was also starting glow a yellow aura, increasing his power considerably. The two Hyper Dragonoid charge into the light and Verias, only to be repulsed in an instant. The one dragonoid instantly faded away.

"What?!" Xander exclaimed.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 600 (-100) = 500 Verias: 450 (+300) = 750**

"Alright, let's go, Verias!" Shawn encouraged.

"Right behind ya!" The simian took a massive leap and roared as he got above Hyper Dragonoid. Once he was ready, he roared as he hammered his staff down, viciously driving the Bakugan to the earth with great force.

Xander covered up from the shockwave, which was steadily creating magnitudes that irked him. He looked ahead, seeing his Bakugan arise, yet Verias was swinging at him again, driving him away. _'I gotta keep that brat at bay!'_ he told himself. _'He and his pals have been a massive pain. Perhaps we should show them the hard way just who we are now.'_ He threw a contraption skyward. "Come, Pyrus Metalfencer! Bakugan, stand!"

In a red light, Pyrus Metalfencer arose for battle, floating right above Hyper Dragonoid.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Verias: 750**

 **Metalfencer: 400**

Xander showed them an ability. "Ability, activate! **Mal Fender!** " Metalfencer obeyed its code and its programming made the stinger on the back converge energy. Once charged, its power level arose to 700, as a high-pressured laser that aimed at Verias, but the ape used his staff and twirled it, making a shield to defend himself.

"Keep it going!" Shawn shouted.

"Don't mind if I do." Xander smirked as he took up the offer, "Now then, Metalfencer, Battle Unit Mode!"

Metalfencer's eyes glimmered shortly as its body slowly docked with Hyper Dragonoid's. The mechanical arms aligned, and the legs were encased in the armor. The stinger and tail soon came together. Soon enough, Hyper Dragonoid was emitting a powerful roar, one that shrilled the earth as he was fused with the Bakugan Trap.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500/Metalfencer: 700 = 1200 Verias: 750**

"Now the fun begins." Hyper Dragonoid mocked.

Xander smirked. "Now then…ability, activate! **Red Valkyrie!** " His Hyper Dragonoid aimed the cannons on the arms and the braces widened. As his power level shot up to **1600** , Verias immediately grew worried as Hyper Dragonoid bellowed out. Orange lasers fired in rapid succession to no end. The pulsing blasts were of deep, searing shots that even as Verias twirled his staff, he knew he had to jump and evde. Hurrying, moved out of the way to evade possible impaling. Hyper Dragonoid chuckled and scoffed as he watched Verias move constantly, admiring his destructive firepower in the process.

Verias soon slipped up. He was blasted in the knee, making him roar as he lost the power to stand. On a knee, Hyper Dragonoid took aim and open fired, unleashing pulse wave after wave at him.

' _Verias can't survive this.'_ Shawn realized this and quickly pulled up his trick up his sleeve. "Verias, we gotta get ready!"

Verias grunted as he shakily arose to his feet again. "I know…" he stood tall once more. "Ready!"

"Okay then…" He reached ahead at the battlefield. "Gate Card, open! Haos Saver!" The Gate Card shined a bright yellow. It glowed, creating an energy feedback that dissolved the orange shots before they hit Verias. As Hyper Dragonoid kept firing, he realized nothing was coming out.

"What?" he looked down at the field, realizing what was happening. He could feel his own power level decrease to **1200** again. He watched as Verias emitted a mighty roar as he rushed for him, bringing his staff around as light started to surge in it.

Xander's eyes widened. "Wait-!"

"Ability, activate! **Prime Mistral!** " Verias closed the gap further as cosmic light energy pulsated around his staff. The distance closed further between them, and he gave one powerful lunge as he streamed light again.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (-200) = 300/Metalfencer: 700 = 1000 Verias: 750 (+300) = 1050**

Verias exerted a massive shout as his staff swung with great force. Hyper Dragonoid was caught surprised but for a moment. At the last second, he pulled up his arms, containing the attachments to Metalfencer. The Bakugan swung in and exploded a massive light force, creating a shockwave that made him roar in pain. The shockwaves were so powerful that they caused Metalfencer to lose momentum and pry off. It glowed red and went to Xander's feet, making his life gauge drop to _**90%**_.

"Now, Verias!" Shawn encouraged.

Xander immediately countered. "No you don't!" On his Bakumeter, there was a certain card showing. "Ability activate…"

Time slowed down for both and for their Bakugan as the distances were short. Face to face, Verias and Hyper Dragonoid each had their gems shine bright yellow, while a purple core appeared and infused a high temperature. Their eyes each showed fierce determination and prominence.

" **Fire Blazing-X!** "

" **Simian Howl!** "

Both Bakugan collided long-range attacks at a dangerously close distance. Yellow shockwaves met extreme heat, causing a fierce explosion of red and yellow to expel outward and level everything.

* * *

"Bakugan, brawl!" Maggie and Killian shot their Bakugan out, but Killian had a double throw. At the same time, Jelldon, Moskeeto, and Triad El Condor arose to do battle once more.

"Double ability, activate!" Killian exclaimed. " **Aero Slim!** " His Moskeeto fired green energy shards that came from the claws. "Plus **Mosaic Stone!** " Triad El Condor's tiki on the necklace rotated, showing brown instead. Energy projectiles condensed, becoming solid stones that hovered like a ring before they were shot in volleys at Jelldon.

 **Moskeeto: 450 (+200) = 650 Jelldon: 400 (-100 -200) = 100**

 **Triad El Condor: 350**

As the attacks closed in, Maggie rushed to make her counter. "Two can play at that game! Double ability, activate! **Diagonal Relation of Pyrus and Darkus** , and **Correlation of Subterra to Pyrus!** " The churning elements were both thanks to Triad El Condor. The Bakugan Trap was unaware of the two attributes it had aiding his opponent as a massive red aura enveloped him. Jelldon let out a strained roar as he spun in place, the tentacles lashing away at the attacks and dissipating them.

 **Moskeeto: 650 Jelldon: 100 (+300 +300) = 700**

 **Triad El Condor: 350**

"She's using my Bakugan Trap's attributes to her advantage." Killian knew this was a smart play for his opponent, but he couldn't sway. An image of Galilea appeared in his mind. His eyes narrowed. _'No, no time to sway. Galilea's expecting me to do my best out here.'_

" _Thanks…for everything."_

 _Galilea softly smiled as she pulled her long hair through her shirt. "…you're welcome. I hope you're rested well…I'll be needing your strength."_

" _I won't let you down."_

' _That's right. She needs my strength…and if I don't, things won't get done!'_ He showed an ability, this one shining green, brown, and purple. "Triad El Condor, go!" His encouragement for the Bakugan Trap caused its three tikis to shine. "Ability, activate! **Triad Hot Blast!** "

Once he was charged, the mouth of Triad El Condor began to open. Once it was ready, the eyes glowed green as a searing green, brown, and purple hot wind ripped across the ground, rushing at Jelldon.

 **Moskeeto: 650 Jelldon: 700 (-300) = 400**

 **Triad El Condor: 350 (+300) = 650**

The intense wind swallowed up Jelldon, making him scream in volatile pain. The heat and pulsating feeling was strong and searing against his gelatinous form, and he couldn't move.

"Finish him!" Killian roared. Moskeeto followed the command and dove down to attack the immobile Jelldon.

"Jelldon!" Maggie worried.

Jelldon grunted as he was straining. "Mag…gie…" He could feel himself lose momentum again, so much that he could feel himself wane to where it was starting to go black.

"JELLDON!"

Maggie's shout got his attention. His eyes shot wide when he heard that squeal. Images of a certain fight where Maggie was hurt because of his fault was rushing through him. The adrenaline was starting to spike, and his eyes began to dilate again. "No…" he growled, static beginning to flare. "You won't…WIN AGAIN~!" He roared with anger inside his voice.

Killian's brow raised from the outburst. "What the-?!"

"HRAH!" Fighting through the blast of elements, Jelldon swung his tentacle with all his might, smacking Moskeeto with extreme force. It was so potent that the impact stung the side of Moskeeto as he hit the ground hard. Jelldon seethed as he held his weight into the attack, roaring in fierce determination.

Maggie started cheering. "Yes! Go, Jelldon!" She put her arm forward. "Ability, activate! **Pyrus Volting!** "

Jelldon's power level shot up to **700** again as he aimed his tentacled and let out a seething roar. He took a deep breath and let it all out. "HRRAAAAH!" With one monstrous breath, Jelldon unleashed a pressurized bolting blast of fire that cut into the blast that El Condor was making. This side of Jelldon was unnerving, even to Moskeeto as he couldn't get close.

"GO!" Maggie encouraged.

He seethed a violent roar as he kept pushing. His roaring made the wind dissipate, and Triad El Condor was hit directly in the maw. A fiery explosion enveloped him, which made him glow his attribute before returning to his tri-pyramid form at Killian's feet.

 _ **Killian: 90%**_

Killian looked completely shocked. "Okay…he looks mad." He registered his Bakugan Trap's defeat and looked forward, showing his own determination. "Okay, this is hardball now! Ability, activate! **Infestation-X!** "

Moskeeto let out a shrilled cry as a bright purple core showed again. He created tendrils, of which faded into the body. A slow pulse wave went through his body before the Bakugan emitted a powerful shout of his own. A green, glossy, mist-like wave emitted from his body, all shooting at Jelldon and converging onto him.

With Jelldon still in shock from his own outburst, he looked over to see the attack heading his way.

"Gate Card, open! Pyrus Enforcement!" Maggie did a quick save to make the green energy about to envelop Jelldon fade away. The forbidden ability effect was nullified, leaving wide open areas for which it was a clear shot.

"Grrr…" Jelldon glared at Moskeeto next, finally working up the nerve to show no mercy. "HRRAAH!" He unleashed another blast of fire, this one streaming hard and fast. It was so strong that Moskeeto was also enveloped in the fiery shockwave. He sailed out of reach, screeching as he smashed into the ground hard.

Maggie jumped. "Yes! Wait a go, Jelldon! Keep the pressure on!"

Killian was stone silent. He watched the battle with a gaze of seriousness.

* * *

"Ability, activate!" Shuji shouted.

Fly Beetle's horns started glowing again. " **Fly Arrow!** " Withstanding his own ground, two dense orange blasts shot at Clawcer. The orange rays sailed at the tainted Bakugan, but he remained stationary.

"Ability, activate!" Ariella countered. " **Carapace Shield!** " Effortlessly, her Clawcer made a translucent blue shield that stopped the two beams before they could make contact. Clawcer arose to **550** , yet Fly Beetle dropped to **300**.

"You little…" Shuji growled.

"Getting mad at your own usage of defense won't save you." Ariella mocked. "Gate Card, open! Aquos Reactor!" The Gate Card opened, allowing the ground to slowly erode water from the Gate Card. The small waves, eroded out, while geysers expelled higher quantities from the four corners.

Fly Beetle was forced to go skywards, avoiding the aquatic field change. Meanwhile, Clawcer glowed a bright blue aura, signaling his power rise.

 **Clawcer: 550 (+200) = 750 Fly Beetle: 300**

The waves rocked back and forth against Clawcer, who growled emotionlessly. Ariella looked tempted to just add insult to injury, but she was doing that already. She just couldn't get enough of it.

"We gotta shut her down." Shuji realized. "Fly Beetle!"

"I got it!" he shouted. "Let's go!"

"Right!" he nodded. "Ability, activate! **Infestation Stigma!** " Fly beetle opened his wing shields and began to create energy comets. They buzzed incredibly loud, so much that the swarm closed in and swallowed up the area in which Clawcer was in.

Ariella, however, smirked.

"Bull's eye!" Fly beetle exclaimed as he lowered some. "That'll…huh?"

"Huh? What's that?" Shuji inquired.

They both saw through the dissipating comets that were eating away at something. But they were caught completely by surprise by the target. As waves simmered down, they saw that it wasn't Clawcer who was struck down, but it was Tripod Theta. The comets were eating at him, making him unable to activate abilities.

"Where'd he come from?!" Shuji exclaimed.

Tripod Theta's power level dropped to **150** , leaving him on a knee. As the comets bugged him, he reverted to his original form and went to her feet, her life gauge falling to _**20%**_. "Hmph, cheap sacrifice." She scoffed.

"You used your Trap as a shield?" Shuji questioned angrily. "What kind of a play is that, huh?!"

"I fail to see the problem in that logic." Ariella scoffed back. "Trap Bakugan, people…in the end, we're all just slaves. He was just doing his job, just like I asked."

Shuji's teeth gritted in anger. "Okay…now I'm mad."

Fly Beetle hummed faster. "That makes two of us."

Ariella ignored their little irate and went to make her move. "Now! Ability, activate! **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Clawcer's claw opened up and he mustered enough power to charge and fire a blue beam across the water. It sped at Fly Beetle with zero repercussions.

 **Clawcer: 750 (+400) = 1150 Fly Beetle: 300**

"You're finished!" she roared.

"That's what you think!" Shuji backlashed. "Now, triple ability, activate!" In his Bakumeter, three abilities layered one another. " **Kabuto Basher!** "

Fly Beetle's tusks on the end of his massive horn glowed brightly. They extended to long sabers that outlined in a dense energy field. As the blast wave of blue headed his way, Fly Beetle felt an intense rush exceed all his veins and joints, making him roar as he bolted clean through the attack. He bisected the beam, bolting straight through and meeting Clawcer in an intense rupture of orange mixed with blue.

"WHAT?!" Ariella screeched.

" **Diagonal Relation of Subterra and Aquos** , and Fusion Ability, **Terra Surge!** "

 **Clawcer: 1150 (-400 -200 -200) = 350 Fly Beetle: 300 (+300 +300 +200) = 1100**

Clawcer shot backwards from the frontal blow. He made the ground beneath almost tear with his claws anchoring him. With his big claw anchoring him, he was unaware as Fly Beetle was enveloped with an orange aura and granite and minerals surrounding his body. The gravity made it surge faster and he bashed into Clawcer again, making him roar in pain. The crab lost his hold on land and fell on his back, while Fly Beetle went for the killing blow.

"GET EM!" Shuji bellowed.

Clawcer looked up, shocked as Fly Beetle soared down on him. Just before impact, as the insectoid closed in, the red eyes reflected Fly beetle's incoming image.

Just then, a massive rupture exploded a magnitude was heard as it all turned black.

* * *

Atmos was back in the battle as his talons reached down. Freezer retorted by shooting beams of light from his triangular forehead piece. Atmos immediately maneuvered around them, barreling with grace and forced close to the ground in a speeding blitz at Freezer.

Cesar threw his Bakugan Trap into the air. "Come, Haos Freezer!" The light shined in the air above, summoning the mechanical drone spider that slowly worked its way down and sat besides Freezer. With both ready, they began their assault.

 **Freezer: 450 Atmos: 450**

 **Dynamo: 400**

"And now, double ability, activate!" Cesar exclaimed. " **Sub Dimension** , plus **Cool Breath!** " Dynamo's eyes shined bright yellow, which emitted a distorted dark dimension around them and Atmos. The falcon braced himself as he looked around, seeing everything but Freezer as an icy mist eroded across the battlefield at him. He only saw it at the last second.

"Ability, activate! **Winding Winds!** " Jase countered with making Atmos flapping his wings, creating a green tempest just before the attack could reach him. The frost eroded away, as did the dimension Dynamo made.

 **Freezer: 450 Atmos: 450 (+200) = 650**

 **Dynamo: 400**

Atmos continued flapping his wings, creating a strong tempest that was making it hard for the Haos duo to withstand their own ground. Freezer grunted as he could feel himself slipping.

"I'd rather not take chances against someone as prestige as yourself, so as you claim!" Jase roared.

Cesar's left eye twitched. "Hmph! Never underestimate the beauty of my genius!" he reached out. "Now! Freezer! Dynamo! Combine!"

Both sets of eyes glowed brightly. Dynamo's head fell back into place, and left open room for Freezer to jump atop and insert his six tentacles. The slots opened, enabling full control and maneuverability of Dynamo upon combining.

 **Freezer: 450/Dynamo: 400 = 850 Atmos: 650**

"Ability, activate! **Grapple Bazooka!** " The combined abomination raised its front legs upon remote command. The cannons opened up, firing bullets of light that went to rapid fire mode. They blitzed clean through the winds, a few bullets getting Atmos and prompting him to fly away.

 **Freezer: 450 (+300) = 750/Dynamo: 400 (+300) = 700 = 1450 Atmos: 650**

Yellow bullets flared everywhere, and Atmos was sailing all over the place. He was maneuvering as fast as possible, and as agile as possible. He sailed in tight circles to evade strained blasts that the Dynamo half kept firing.

Cesar cackled a maniacal laughter again. "This is my power!"

Jase prodded his glasses, making light refract off them. "Then perhaps we should be returning the favor, in kind…double ability, activate!" He showed two abilities. " **Shooting Lance** , plus Fusion Ability, **Anemoi Grace!** "

Atmos' yellow eyes shimmered for a brief second. He straightened out as he saw the incoming bullets aimed directly for him. He spread his wings, making sure to take great aim as the beads on his chest were aligning well and glowing green. Dark green ripples were seen in them, and once ready, Atmos get out a primal shout as two deep green blast waves shot at the incoming bullets. Following those, comets of spiraling green fireworks traveled along the attack, bulldozing into the center upon collision. The result was an intense pulse of light that exploded in a shockwave that picked Freezer and Dynamo up.

"HUH?!" Cesar nearly fell over.

 **Freezer: 750 (-400 -200) = 150/Dynamo: 700 (-200) = 500 = 650 Atmos: 650**

The shooting beam made impact with Dynamo due to the length and height. The green laser made a complete impact that caused the combined duo to get swallowed and scream.

Cesar grunted as he found he couldn't see through the flashy explosion, unaware of how even Freezer wasn't able to take sight. Meanwhile, a falcon-like silhouette sailed at high speeds through the explosion, cawing with great force.

"Now! Ability, activate!" Jase added. " **Cyclone Brave!** " Atmos was enveloped in a whirlwind that made him increase his speed. He shot straight into Freezer and Dynamo, creating an intense shockwave of green winds that leveled the battlefield.

 **Freezer: 150/Dynamo: 500 = 650 Atmos: 650 (+300) = 950**

Cesar grunted as he tried fighting through the winds. "Ability, activate! **Experiment-X!** " A bright ourple core was seen inside the green explosion that dissipated. Quickly this time, a rush of tendrils went towards Atmos, but this time the falcon was ready.

"Ability, activate! **Cloud Zero!** " Jase countered in time to make Atmos flap once, expelling a green, cloud-like wind that swallowed up the tendrils and made them fade. They swallowed the other Bakugan as well, making Freezer and Dynamo fall over onto their backs.

 **Freezer: 150/Dynamo: 500 (-200) = 300 = 450 Atmos: 950**

"You Rogue Zero ruffians sure make it difficult to put up an easy fight." Jase acknowledged through the strong winds, prodding his glasses up. "But I won't make the mistakes as of last time."

Cesar, however, remained silent. He maniacally smiled wide, showing excitement.

* * *

Luke balled his fists tight. As battles were waged all around them, he was being glared at by a smirking Maximus. He seemed to be taking light of their little battle, and it only annoyed Luke. "What is he smiling about…? It's creepy."

"So then, shall we end this, Luke?" Maximus suggested.

Luke's brow furrowed. "Maybe it's a trap…so let's play this! Gate Card, set!" Luke threw his Gate Card next, summoning a blue pulse wave across the ground. "Get ready, Abis Omega! Bakugan, brawl! Abis Omega, stand!" Abis Omega stood for battle once more, letting out a shrilled roar.

"Go, Goblinball!" Maximus swiped his arm, shooting out Goblinball for battle.

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 450**

Maximus made the first move. "Let's enjoy our little dance, shall we? Ability activate, **Darkus Impact!** " His Goblinball opened his maw a little wider, creating a strong dark hemisphere that he compressed into the center. Once ready, his power shot to **800**. He fired a dark beam at Abis Omega.

"They can't beat what they can't hit! Ability, activate! **Osmosis!** " Abis Omega suddenly began to camouflage into his surroundings, making himself invisible as the beam traveled passed him. It faded into the distance where the enemy Bakugan were layering the sidelines. It exploded, instantly obliterating a small fraction as the serpent silently slithered to confines unknown.

Goblinball looked around, but even Maximus was no fool. "You can run, but you can't hide."

Luke, however, smirked. _'Time to show that improvement!'_ "Now, Abis Omega! Double ability, activate! **Sea Helix** , plus **Aquos Cyclowave!** "

Goblinball recognized an underlying flow beneath him. When he looked down, it was too late as a high-pressured blue beam surrounded by spinning helixes of water swallowed him like a geyser from below. The impact roared through the atmosphere, making Maximus' cape flare, and Luke covered up.

 **Goblinball: 600 (-100) = 500 Abis Omega: 450 (+400 +100) = 950**

As Abis Omega revealed himself as he fired away, Luke looked at the blue beam with seawater swirling around it. Inside he saw Goblinball, and he was aching and screaming in agony as the blast wave finally shot him skywards. _'I remember when I did this trick when we had our first fight.'_ In his eyes, he recalled how he and Esther were barely making it out okay while at one point Abis Omega used the same technique, but without Aquos Cyclowave. _'Man, we've sure come a long way from then. But we're better now, and we won't get caught up like that again!'_

Goblinball straightened up high in the air, managing to catch himself. "Gnnngh! You'll pay for that!" he seethed.

"And so they shall, my pet! Ability, activate! **Darkus Slave!** " Maximus gave the order, and he made Goblinball unleash a few flaps of his wings before shooting dark purple volleys that rained down against Abis Omega.

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 950 (-400) = 550**

The volleys kept coming down, but Luke and Abis Omega were prepared with all their might. "We're not going down yet! Now! Triple ability, activate!" With all his might, Luke punched skywards, three blue ability cards glowing atop of one another. " **Dry World** , plus **Diamond Shower** , and Fusion Ability, **Blue Mega!** "

Abis Omega shimmered an intense blue glow that surrounded his body. The serpent unleashed a shrilled roar as deep currents filled his body, encasing him in a water bubble that shimmered like a crystal ball. Around him, a veil of blue diamonds shielded the Darkus attack. With all his might, and a power level spiking to an intense **1150** , Abis Omega roared with all his might, pulsing skywards and fighting through the volleys with no trouble.

"We won't lose to you!" Luke determinedly shouted.

Maximus smirked. "So you say…" he muttered.

"What?"

Maximus snickered low, which was rather grizzly by the ear. It soon evolved to a loud, maniacal shout, one that could make bones shrivel with their own goosebumps. Luke himself was caught by surprise. "On the contrary…it is _I_ who should be saying that to you, my friend." He pulled his Bakumeter up, revealing another ability. "Now then, let's end this party with a bang, shall we?"

Luke's eyes narrowed. As he looked at Maximus' Bakumeter, he could see another purple core. _'Wait, isn't that another forbidden card? But I thought…unless…!'_ Luke's eyes widened. _'They didn't…'_

Maximus raised his arm high. "Now…ability, activate… **Lore-X!** "

Upon closing in, Goblinball remained still as a purple core appeared in front of him. It snared tendrils around him, which soon faded into his body. Through his system, a pulse wave echoed with great intensity. His eyes suddenly sharpened.

"HRAH!" Abis Omega made impact, creating a massive blue shockwave that engulfed everything in the atmosphere. Rain, mist, and energy sparkles exploded above Luke and Maximus. Luke looked up in shock, but Maximus seemed even more confident.

As the mist subsided, Abis Omega lowered to the ground, looking skywards. "That do it?" When the smoke and mist faded, he instead saw the watchful gaze of Goblinball, but something was wrong. "What?!"

"It can't be!" Luke cried. "That should've done the trick!"

Maximus smirked. "Oh you'll be surprised." He swiped his arm. "Unleash your power…Rogue Zero!"

* * *

The shockwaves dissipated, leaving Verias and Hyper Dragonoid both hunched over. They had labored breaths as steam was coming from both of them, but Verias and Shawn seemed to be the ones taking most of the damage.

"You withstood…I'm impressed." Xander admitted. "I didn't think it'd take this long to beat you, but I guess you _do_ have something to show after all."

Shawn kept his fencer out as he shot glares. "Yeah, guess I could say the same to you."

Xander smirked. In the distance, he heard Maximus' shout. It only made him look back and smirk. "Guess the pal's calling it. Time to stop meddling." His Bakumeter showed an ability. "Ability…activate!"

The air around them both shuddered. They could feel a strong, pulsating force that created an intense heat around Hyper Dragonoid. But this energy, it started to shape itself. A very bright orange energy seeped around the Bakugan, creating the illusion of flames enlightening the atmosphere.

"What the…?"

Verias got on guard. "What is this…?"

Hyper Dragonoid glared, snickering as he glared daggers at the simian. The purple core that was on his body was so, pushing veins throughout his body as the air and ground alike was pulsing pressure. "This…is power…!" He sniped. "Power…you're pathetic against!" He exerted a string heated roar, making a shockwave that Verias was forced to block.

Xander watched the scene, smirking. " **Dragonia-X!** "

Hyper Dragonoid's cry made the atmosphere ripple in sheer quaking displeasure. In a sudden show of shock, Shawn's Bakumeter was showing a tremendous spike, one rivaling that of sheer terror. "No…"

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 1500 Verias: 700**

"Their power level just spiked!" Shawn exclaimed.

Verias stepped forward. "We gotta bring it down!"

Shawn redoubled his efforts and nodded. "Yeah, let's hurry!" he pulled up two abilities. "Double ability, activate! **Verias Siba** , plus Fusion Ability, **Lucifer Bow!** "

Verias twirled his staff to create light energy. He prodded his staff down and up below. He readied himself and pulled in to get the energy bow set. Once ready, he unleashed a powerful roar and he let go, allowing the bolt shoot directly into Hyper Dragonoid. A bright yellow explosion was seen, and Verias looked prepared…but that pressure only built as the smoke dispersed, revealing Hyper Dragonoid still standing in his draconic aura, and without a scratch.

"What?" Verias gasped.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Anymore?" Xander questioned.

Shawn grimaced. He couldn't give up, no matter what. "Alright then…let's try this! Verias!" Alongside him, Verias released a shrilled shout to the battlefield! "Ability, activate! **Prime Mistral!** "

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 1500 Verias: 900 (+300) = 1200**

Verias roared as he closed the gap. He let out a menacing, shrilled cry as he took a leap down with a cosmic light embedded in his staff, but all Hyper Dragonoid did was expand his wings, creating a heated, roaring gust that repulsed Verias like he was a fly.

"CRAP!" Shawn glared at Xander, looking for answers.

Xander chuckled. "That all you got still?"

* * *

It was revealed that Clawcer had caught Fly Beetle's horn, much to his shock. "What?!" Shuji gasped.

Ariella smirked. "Close. Very close…but this is where the fun begins. Ability, activate! **Vicer-X!** "

Much light the others, a bright purple core glowed, with Clawcer making a small growl as veins appeared beneath his carapace. The energy levels and tendrils all converged to Clawcer's claw, making it stream bandages that seemed to put pressure on Clawcer's hold. The Bakugan growled low as the added pressure to the horsepower provided made the grip on Fly beetle hurt. The insectoid screamed as it felt like his horn was going to come off. The brown aura on his body was starting to get absorbed into Clawcer;s claw, making the orange aura fade into the claw and make the whole thing glow bright blue. Shuji was left speechless as he could barely see because of the blue light.

"What the…what are you doing?!" Shuji screamed out.

Ariella smirked as the light emphasized her maniacal nature. "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking the power your last ability transferred, and then some."

"What?!"

 **Clawcer: 350 (+600) = 950 Fly Beetle: 1100 (-600) = 500**

Shuji looked shocked. "No way…" This reaction only made Ariella smirk wider.

* * *

Hendrix put into his Bakumeter a new ability. Through the dark gust, he showed his own glare. "Ability, activate…" The card glowed an ominous purple. " **Mirror Force-X!** "

A bright purple core appeared in the middle of darkness. A very grotesque energy wave began to slowly erode, outlining Rafflesian's immense body. The bud-like creature growled as the chords instead went side to side rather than all around. They bound his sides, including the many eye, which the chords actually outlined to create lenses. The lenses reflected the faint images of Legionoid of one eye, and Atchibee in the front. Rafflesian growled again as a sudden vacuum engulfed the Night Wave, making it absorb into the mirror in rapid succession. Atchibee could feel her balance get fluctuated as the energy vacuum spiraled into Rafflesian's lenses.

A strong wind and rupture was beginning to engulf the area, and rocks defied gravity around Rafflesian. The Bakugan roared as the mirrors took in all the energy and made harsh pulsing veins that made the Bakugan growl louder.

"What are you doing?" Esther shouted through the winds.

Hendrix said nothing. Instead, he glared daggers as his eyes also narrowed. He watched Rafflesian's lenses suck in power from looking at Atchibee and Legionoid.

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+400 +400 +400) = 1650 Atchibee: 1250**

 **Legionoid: 350**

Esther's eyes widened as she witnessed the drastic power spike.

"It's done." Hendrix muttered.

* * *

Moskeeto slowly arose once more. He winced for a brief moment, but he didn't have the luxury of a rest when Jelldon started bolting fire streams at him, quite viciously at that. He barely dodged one, and then another. Finally, Jelldon readied one more blast of fire, growling.

"That's right, Jelldon! Show them what you're made of!" Maggie encouraged.

Killian glared harder. _'It's now or never.'_ In the distance, he heard the faint voice of Maximus. He knew what had to be done, and he pulled his Bakumeter up. "Alright…I didn't want to have to do this…but you leave me with no choice."

Maggie blinked. "Wait…what are you…?"

"Ability, activate…" A bright purple core showed on Moskeeto as well. " **Altitude-X!** "

Jelldon attacked quickly, screaming out as he jolted another blast of fire. It was closing in, but Moskeeto's eyes glowed as the tendrils reached his nose and his wings. Suddenly, they faded. In another second, the fiery explosion made impact, making a gust storm brew. Jelldon began to calm down, believing that he made sure this would sting for certain. As he looked in expectance, he and Maggie were both baffled that Moskeeto wasn't there.

"He's gone?!" Maggie gasped.

Killian said nothing, but the only clue he gave was by looking up. When he did, Maggie and Jelldon both covered up from a sudden tempest that picked up. They both felt an intense whirlwind skyrocket, making them both hardly keep ground as they started getting the hint.

"Huh?" Jelldon peered skywards, getting the hint.

High above, the tempests all resonated from the center: Moskeeto. High at altitude, Moskeeto hummed as his body had a glowing green aura. Massive maelstroms surged around him, making a veil that made it almost impossible for anything to reach him.

 **Moskeeto: 650 (+500) = 1150 Jelldon: 700**

Maggie covered up in fear she might be blown away. "Gnnngh…we can't…give up!" She opened an eye. "Let's go, Jelldon!"

"O-okay!" he shouted.

"Ability, activate! **Jolt Eraser!** " Jelldon once again expelled a massive discharge of glowing red lightning everywhere. He shouted out loud as the winds howled. But rather than race through the winds, they fizzled out before they got anywhere close.

"What?!" Jelldon gasped. "Maggie, it didn't work!"

Maggie's brow furrowed. "Then let's add this! Fusion Ability, activate! **Plasmatic Discharge!** "

This time, all the tendrils aligned with red plasma expelled everywhere with the lightning in a massive shockwave. It rippled outwards, but the force was once again dissipated by the winds. "What…?" Jelldon's confidence immediately went south.

"No way…" she faced Killian. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

Killian glared daggers. "As long as this ability is active, I'm making sure you don't touch me."

"That's cheating!"

Killian's glare remained unchanged. "Sorry, not my style, but it's my job."

* * *

Atmos hovered over Freezer and Dynamo as they were still together. They slowly arose, straightening out to brace themselves.

Cesar laughed maniacally as they were finally ready. With his mouth wide and boisterous in breath, he couldn't contain himself. "It's time! It's finally time! The tests are now complete! Now we shall put this beauty to the test!"

"Exactly what is it do you mean?" Jase deduced.

Cesar smirked as he pulled up his own card with a purple core. "Now then…ability, activate! **Octo-X!** " A bright purple core revealed itself. Tendrils shot everywhere around Freezer, making him feel a pulse wave through the body and create veins. However, rather than the tendrils shooting out, they faded into his system, making the glass right over his brain shine an intense color. Electricity swelled around it, more precisely, yellow plasma. Freezer's eyes glowed as plasma surrounded them as well, making an intense, pulsating static field envelop him.

 **Freezer/Dynamo: 450 (x3) = 1350 Atmos: 950**

"You went and maxed the output of your Bakugan further!" Jase exclaimed.

"YES!" Cesar exclaimed. "All of us now have new powers, just like I told you!" he laughed maniacally. "You must feel so surprised, Jase. After all, you _are_ facing a genius…" His facial expression darkened. "A genius who was able to triple his power level in one move."

Atmos looked back. "Jase."

"Yes, I know Atmos." Jase responded. "We still have a trick up our sleeve. Now, Gate Card, open! Evil Clear!"

The Gate Card opened, making a glowing light. Cesar merely smirked, shrugging even. "Oh Freezer~, if you would?"

Freezer made a loud shrilled cry that repulsed winds and pressure alike. He let out a massive plasmatic field, which electrocuted the card, all the way up to Atmos. The Bakugan cried out as the static rendered him paralyzed. Jase narrowed his eyes in wonder. "You've made the card effects untouchable for your Bakugan." He deduced, showing a little agitation.

Cesar shrugged. "Oh please~, Jase. I was _painfully_ aware of my own doings. I _knew_ that if I used my Freeze Jail or Cool Breath, it'd only backfire on my results. So I used that information, and made it my asset. Now Freezer's forbidden ability is immune to Gate Card effects!" once again, he maniacally laughed. "This is it! My genius at its finest hour!"

"You've got quite the mouth for someone so bold." Jase replied.

"And yet, I'm not the one paralyzed. Exactly who was the bold one here again?" Cesar chimed.

* * *

The mist dissipated completely, and a dark, luring void surrounded Goblinball as his body had darkened, and his iris was a bright red to give an intimidating stature. All the mist and water in the air evaporate, morphing their own structures to darkness that Goblinball took in. The black around his eyeball began sucking in a mass of deep darkness that enveloped him, as if eating it. This only boggled Luke and Abis Omega to no end.

"What is it doing…?" Luke muttered.

"That's it, Goblinball…breathe it all in." Maximus retorted, and Goblinball's iris only brightened as he could feel an intense energy flux make a grizzly aura around his body. Similar to his other forbidden ability, there was that same dark energy, yet it styed contained, and what's worse, it remained around the eye area.

"What is he doing?!" Abis Omega exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Luke looked down, his Bakumeter showing a shocking display. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

 **Goblinball: 1600 Abis Omega: 1150**

"How did his power level get that high?!" Luke shouted.

Maximus smirked. He decided to throw him a little bone. "Lore-X is a new ability. It pushes up Goblinball's dark energy to make him feed on the battle energy that we generate. Basically, his power level increased by 200 Gs for each ability we both used. So tell me, Luke, how many did you feed him again?"

Realizing how many abilities he's used, Luke's eyes shrunk and shuddered. "Y-you mean…I did that…?"

Abis Omega looked back. "Luke!"

Luke's eyes were shuddering. This wouldn't be the first time he was tricked by the enemy. Images of Thermosphere flashed in his mind. He could still remember the cold glares he was given by everyone when he tried to insist it wasn't his fault. That trauma made him disillusioned. "No…NO! I-I didn't mean to…i-it was just-!"

"LUKE!" Abis Omega roared.

"H-Huh?!" Snapping out of his trance, Luke was caught off guard. "Gate Card, open! Ring Zero!" The Gate Card hurriedly opened, creating a glow. However, much to his own shock, as the card glowed, Goblinball remained unfazed by the effects as the black gravity field remained unchecked. "W-why isn't working?!"

"Haven't you figured it out?" Maximus taunted. "Gate Cards have no effect when Goblinball uses this ability. Face it…you've lost."

Luke wanted to make a comeback, but he was stammering in place. He couldn't think of anything to say to counter what was being spoken. The energy in the air was beginning to dark as all around, he could see the other Rogue Zero Bakugan encased with various energy fields. They all were looking fiendishly ready, and their vile aura were reminiscing their vengeful glares. When he looked at his friends, he could see the shock they all shared and the same predicaments they couldn't get out of. "Guys…GUYS!" he screamed out.

Maximus held out his fingers. "Goblinball…if you would."

His fingers snapped.

"NOOOO!" Luke cried out, but it was too late.

At the same time, a black void-like blast shot from Goblinball, while a pulse wave expelled from Hyper Dragonoid. Moskeeto shot down in a comet. Freezer expelled a plasma shockwave that swallowed Atmos. Rafflesian's lens expelled a powerful beam. And Clawcer pinched, creating a pulse wave at point-blank. All the attacks made impact with no accuracy left unchecked. The raw energy that everyone was hit with expelled in all directions, making even the battlers unable to hold ground as they fell out of place. Luke, Esther, Shawn, and everyone else screamed as all their Bakugan were engulfed in the energy field that nearly tore them to pieces. All their bodies went limp in the shockwaves as they retreated to ball form, plopping to the ground at the same exact time, while the others smashed into the ground, painfully.

 _ **Luke: 0%**_

 _ **Shawn: 0%**_

 _ **Esther: 0%**_

 _ **Maggie: 0%**_

 _ **Shuji: 0%**_

 _ **Jase: 0%**_

"EUREKA! AT LAST~! MY GENIUS HAS TRIUMPHED!" Cesar roared with great achievement. "HAHA! Rogue Zero, may we forever remember this day, the day we showed to our lovely friends exactly what science has truly come to be!"

With strain, Luke struggled to get up. "G-guys…"

"Gnngh…what the…?" Shuji swayed around. "Man, that hurt…"

"Owie…" Maggie whined.

Esther and Shawn both winced, and Jase was on a knee. They all were starting to come around, realizing that they were all surrounded by Rogue Zero's Bakugan. They growled at them, and Trap Bakugan stayed off to the side as support in case they slipped up. Each one still had a menacing dark aura of their respective attributes. They all grouped up at each other's back as they found themselves trapped.

"What now?" Shuji grimaced.

Maggie looked worried. "D-did we just…lose?"

"Damnit!" Shawn cursed. "No!"

"We have to do something. There's gotta be a way." Esther tried to allow encouragement, but nothing was coming through. She looked over to Luke, who looked ahead with balled fists. "Luke…"

Luke was shaking in place. He was glaring daggers at Rogue Zero as they all had attained victory. He couldn't comprehend the confusion or what just happened, but moreover, he didn't know what to do. "Rogue Zero…"

Amongst the gathered group, Maximus was the one smirking.

Suddenly, a bright pulse wave went below their feet, followed by a sudden magnitude that rattled the ground.

"What's going on now?!" Shawn exclaimed, looking down and seeing the bright network in the ground.

Tremor rippled beneath again, causing everyone around to lose balance for a second. Even Rogue Zero found themselves off balance; save for Cesar's floating chair. The tremors pulsated every other second, barely giving time for leisure.

After another tremor, the area's Bakugan were starting to slowly back away. They gained some space needed for something, which was closing in dramatically fast. The tremors eased up some.

"What…is that?" Esther inquired.

Cesar smirked as he rested his cheek against his wrist. "Empyrean."

…

At the base of the sea, where Hades Pillars was, light waves rippled through the water. Networks acted as roots that surged into the base of sand and dirt untouched by Vestals. Yet, slowly rising from the dark waters, the base of all those roots had a shimmering red glowed with viral radiance, pushing up a stone-like energy that manifested into massive tower. It continued climbing higher, and higher, reaching heights beyond the wake of the waters. Hades Pillars watched as the new core and its fortress finally breached, climbing right pass them.

"…I still say it's tacky." Amina said.

Cyrus smirked as it ascended far higher, closer towards the clouds themselves.

…

"Em…pyrean?" Shawn repeated.

A pair of feet stepped forward. "Seems that the new core Hades Pillars planted is a success. You've admirably well, Rogue Zero." A familiar voice also said. "Seems I was right to have believed your measurements, Maximus. Please, forgive my accusations."

Luke's eyes shrunk. _'That voice…'_

Rogue Zero stepped aside as they all generously made way for a certain someone. Their Bakugan also complied, getting out of the way. They all stayed still and embraced the entry of Riaan as he stared down the defeated group, smiling. "Luke and friends…I welcome you." He said honorably.

Shawn's eyes widened. "It's you…Riaan."

Riaan nodded. "Seems that I wasn't forgotten after all. In all honesty, I should be the surprised one here. I didn't think you'd all survive that jump gate incident. Color me impressed."

Maggie stepped forward. "What do you want?"

"Yeah, and what's the big deal about all _this_ , huh?!" Shuji gestured to all around. "What the heck is all this?!"

"It is exactly what it looks like." He answered. "Retribution."

"Really? Cuz I could've sworn there was a difference between retribution and destruction." Shawn crossed his arms. "Or is that a means of interpretation?"

Riaan chuckled. "Shawn, quick-witted. You sure catch on." He looked away. "You are right. I suppose it is a means of interpretation. But if it makes you feel better, you can call it…a step in my direction."

"A step in your direction, you say?" Jase inquired. "Funny, I would've thought such a wise man as yourself knew the steps to take when directing an attack such as this."

Riaan turned to face Jase. "Truer words never spoken from someone who's a military man himself. You have my empathy, Jase Mercury." He swiped his arm. "But, _my_ direction is in the footsteps of a guardian, not a soldier. Besides…I had a grim feeling you of all people would be aware of my plans. I knew there would be some resistance while Hades Pillars set up the Empyrean, and it looks like my hunch was right after all."

Luke's eyes widened again. "Wait, so…Master Riaan sent Rogue Zero…just to stall?"

"Gnnngh, that bastard…" Abis Omega grunted, still recoiling.

"We should've expected no less then." Jase scoffed.

Riaan gave them all glares. His sensed picked up, and he immediately unsheathed his blade. He turned and intercepted a which energy sword that came from Luka, who appeared and angrily seethed his teeth. The two had a brief standoff, before Riaan swung his arm, causing Luka to double over and slid back in front of the group. He glared at Riaan, still holding his energy sword.

"Riaan!" he roared.

"Luka?" Esther looked completely shocked, but hers was rather tamed compared to the others.

"Huh?! Wait, _you_?!" Shuji gasped.

"Luka!" Maggie exclaimed.

Jase looked ahead with no surprise. "So you've come here then as well. Should've figured as much."

Luka adjusted his stance as something shimmered above. "That's not important!" He held his blade as Alto Brontes descended from above. His extra long legs made it easy for him to bypass other Bakugan by a single jump and poise to strike. Luka glanced back. "What I want to know is how the hell you guys got here in the first place!" he finished.

"Luka…" Luke was in shock as he saw their ally once more…if he was one. "You're okay?!"

Luka glared ahead. "I said don't worry about me! Why are you guys here?! You shouldn't be here to begin with!"

Riaan glared at Luka. "Luka…so, you did survive. I had a feeling I haven't seen the last of you."

"Same can be said over here." Luka scoffed. "I thought you'd be on Earth or Interacia tending to that so-called 'project' I've heard about."

On Riaan's shoulder, Armagedoid popped open. "Master…so then, these are the ones called…enemies, right?"

Riaan nodded. "Yes, Armagedoid. That is correct. They are adversaries who challenge us."

"I see, so then they oppose us and our ideals."

"Armagedoid…?" Luke inquired. _'Wait, where have I heard about that before?'_

"Armagedoid." The name rung a bell in Luka's head. When he looked at the Bakugan, his eyes widened. "Wait…you're saying…! Damnit!"

Riaan sheathed his blade. "Are you surprised? While you were snooping around, I, however, didn't beat around the bush."

Luka clutched his fists in anger. "You bastard…so that means that Project Armagedoid, is that _thing_ right beside you?"

Maggie blinked. "Wait, hold on a sec. You men that 'Project Armagedoid' you told us about…was a Bakugan?"

"Man, that is so messed up." Shuji grimaced.

"Yes, even I can see to that." Jase noted. "So, this must be part o the project…a vessel I take it."

"You may interpret it as you will, but we, however, have made our own path." Riaan voiced sternly. "Armagedoid made his choice, and that is his to make. If you choose not to believe and stand in my way further…" He reached his hand out, in which Armagedoid closed and jumped in. "Then we shall show you what I mean! Now, Bakugan, brawl!" Riaan threw Armagedoid upfront, where there, a menacing purple glow radiated skywards. A purple pulse wave immediately threw off Rogue Zero, and Luke's group doubled over from the shockwaves. The energy feedback made the ground tremble as a black foot depressed the ground, growling menacingly. Luka looked up in shock as the Bakugan slowly arose, meeting Alto Brontes' height. Armagedoid's body and headpiece unfolded slowly unveiling the monstrosity inside.

"Wha…what _is_ that thing?!" Luka exclaimed.

Armagedoid let loose a shrilled roar, one that made all the Bakugan in the area abruptly unable to move.

"Holy…" Shawn trailed off as he and everyone were inside the shadows of the monstrosity.

Luke had a distraught expression as he looked up. He and the others were at a loss for what to say or do as they could actually see and feel shockwaves pressured by him. They all felt their spines shrivel as their heartrates skyrocketed like crazy. This feeling…it was just like when they first encountered the forbidden cards, if not worse. The energy surrounding Armagedoid was too heavy for shockwaves alone. In fact, his very presence was creating such an ominous gravity of sheer powering might that no one was even able to lift a finger.

"Y…you've gotta be kidding…" Luke muttered.

"Now, Armagedoid, let us show them our resolve!" Riaan swiped his arm, and Armagedoid craned his head and bellowed a dominant roar in defiance to all who stood in their way. Energy flashed like lightning as the pressure was like facing a giant with power so great it was hard to breathe. Luka grunted as he withstood his ground.

"M-Master Riaan!" Luke screamed.

Riaan shot a look at Luke and his friends. "Luke, I thank you considerably once again. You were great test subjects for Rogue Zero. As payment, I'll show you mercy and send you off in kind. Consider yourselves lucky." With a swipe of his arm, he summoned a massive portal beneath Luke's group, sucking them all in.

"W-WHOAAAAH!" Shuji screamed as he fell in. Following next was Maggie, who screamed in fright with Jelldon. Jase followed next. Then Shawn.

"Luke!" Esther reached for Luke as they began falling.

Luke reached back. "Esther!" He reached farther, and they were gonna connect. But the force was too strong. They were separated as Esther screamed and fell further than him. "ESTHER! SHAWN! GUYS~!" He looked back up, his eyes still wide as he could see Riaan still with a serious look. "Master Riaan…MASTER RIAAN!"

The portal closed, leaving Luke's group to vanish. Luka looked back with wide eyes, before he turned towards Riaan for answers.

"Do not be alarmed, Luka. They are alive…for now." He assured. "This is just my thanks to them, just this one time. However, for you…" he reached forward. "Consider yourself my opponent! Armagedoid!"

Luka gritted his teeth. "Alto Brontes!"

Both bakugan growled, their attribute auras around them signaling their dominance.

"Well, well. This is going better than expected." Ariella chimed. "Seems that the trash has been disposed of."

"Indeed." Hendrix quietly said.

Cesar lightly snickered. "My, what beauty of events today. Guess you can say that all's well that ends well. And we're no exception."

"Suppose you're right." Xander's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure those fools learned their lesson the hard way. They'll think twice now if they ever think of seeing us again."

Maximus didn't vocally answer them. Instead, he offered nothing more than a grim smirk. He lowly chuckled, which soon boomed. He roared a loud laughter of triumph as his Goblinball floated behind with the other Bakugan s Riaan and their forces overran domains and created explosions everywhere. People were getting hurt, and property was being destroyed. Landscapes were being overturned while others were being destroyed.

Maximus' laughter echoed far and wide, signaling the victory of their foes and their mission.

Vestal was now theirs, and that was merely the beginning of a universal retribution.

* * *

 **Yo guys! I know it's been a month, but how've you been? Sorry if I haven't updated as of late. I had to get the last 3 chapters of** _ **The Contender's Ascent**_ **accomplished before coming back over to here. And, as you can guess, I'm going to be doing 3 chapters so that way it stays even. Besides, I think reaching 30 chapters before the 1-year anniversary of this story would be a really fun milestone!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the battles! And don't worry, Luke and the others will have a lot to do in the upcoming chapters! Reviews are appreciated and thanks again! :)**


	29. Starting from Ground Zero

_It was black. Small shrieks were heard, and the sounds faded in and out, like glitched echoes in a video game. As fragmented as they were, the shrilled cries of pain filled the void with one implication: Death._

 _Cries of many were silenced by rumble, and the cries of young and old screamed for help before sounding like they were crushed. Many could be heard falling to their deaths, and Luke began to look around, seeing Thermosphere breaking down around him. He was wide-eyed, distraught even as he could feel the ground splitting up on the next avenue._

" _W-what's happening?!" Luke exclaimed. "H-hey, aren't you that-!" He reached for a resident, but he went right through him. Much to Luke's own horror, he fazed through to the next step, while the body he went through went and reduced to dust. He shuddered as a rush of cold went through his body, it was like he touched dry ice and the shock went all over his body. "Wha…w-wait, did I just…!" His eyes went wide when he picked up on something. "Wait, are you okay…?!" He whipped around, but the resident was he went through wasn't there. It was like he vanished. He was stone cold, shrilled in deep shock. But that was nothing._

 _When he turned around, he found something even more terrifying, and it's a fear that he ow realized was what made this bitter: Loneliness. Alone. The dead had all vanished, fading into thin air like nothing was there. He found that even the tremors wet silent. This was dead silence, and it was a very terrifying feeling._

" _H-hello? Anyone?" he hoped at least one person called out to him, but no one did. "Guys? Anyone…?"_

 _He started hearing some voices again, though they were low. However, as they grew, they were like shrilled cries that wailed. The magnitudes started up again as his pupils dilated from the stuff they said._

" _Why did you do this to us?!"_

" _You haven't changed a bit!"_

" _Why didn't you save them?!"_

" _This is all your fault!"_

 _Their berating voices sounded like they really were in pain, the pain of being hurt by someone who held promise that they looked up to. The kind that cried out for vengeance. The cries of those who were wronged and never corrected, no matter how hard Luke tried. Their anguished cries only made him feel worse. This was Luke's pure torture. His life's haunting._

" _I-I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't mean to!" He covered his ears, getting to a knee to drown out the wails that wanted him dead. "I'm trying! Really, I am! What do I have to do to please you?! Tell me!" He opened his eyes, hoping to get an answer, but instead, he looked down at a growing shadow. Upon realizing it, he looked up, seeing a piece of debris fall onto him. "AHHH!"_

 _Everything went black upon impact._

Luke's eyes shot wide as he jerked awake. He gasped for air as he felt like he hadn't breathed before. His gaze was fixed on his knees as he sat up on what felt like soft sand. His forehead dripped beads of sweat, if not any other liquid. As he caught up to reality, he began to grow conscious.

"Wha…what just happened…?" he gasped. "Was…was all that just…? Wait, where am I?" He looked around, seeing he was isolated on a sandy shoreline. "Where's this? Is this…another dream?"

"Gnnngh…" a moan grown hoarse was heard from afar. Luke gasped and he turned towards the shore, seeing a familiar sea serpent with his body halfway out the water.

"Abis Omega!" Luke hurriedly rushed over. He fumbled some out of clumsiness a couple times until he finally fell to his knees in the sand in front of his pal. "Abis Omega? Abis! C'mon, wake up! Wake up!"

Abis Omega's eyes winced once, his vision barely clearing as he saw Luke's figure fade in an out. "Gnnngh…Luke…?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, it's me." He assured. "Abis, are you alright?"

"I…think so." He tried to arch up a bit. When he found he could stay up for more than a couple seconds, he looked down at Luke. "You okay, Luke?"

"I…I don't know." He mumbled. "What just happened? And why are we…!" His attention drew to the sound of waves crashing against the shoreline. When he looked out, he could hardly believe the sight of blue yonder intertwining with more blue. He picked up on the feeling. "Is this…an island?"

Abis Omega raised his head, flicking his tongue out to smell it. There was something familiar, yet so weird about it. It felt homely, yet it had a strange smell added towards it. _'This smell…'_

"Speaking of which, where's everyone else?" Luke turned left and right again. "Esther? Shawn? Shuji!" unfortunately he got no answer along the cove. "Jase! Maggie!" he tried louder, but to no avail. All he was met with were his echoes returning. "Guys…guys…?" His body began to shake again. "W-where…what happened…? What's going on?!"

"Pssst…sensei, I think they're awake." A feint voice was heard behind a rock, one that Abis Omega picked up on. "What do we do now?"

"Looks like it." Another voice said. "Sure took them long enough. I thought they were dead for a minute."

"Yeah, me too."

Luke stammered up, unsheathing his sword. "Who's there?!" he demanded. Abis Omega readied a battle position.

Two toothy smirks were seen in darkness, followed by two pairs of amphibious footing leaping skywards from the seawater. The waves rocked as the two figments shot over their heads, blocking out the sun briefly. Luke and Abis Omega could barely make them out until the two flipped and landed behind them, revealing themselves on land.

Both figures turned around, leaving Luke in question. "Who're you?!"

The blue chameleon-like Bakugan pointed accusingly at him. "Hey, human! Don't go saying such a tone, not after we saved your butts!"

"Hold your horses, Amazon." The other, more detailed Bakugan imposed. "Let's not get hasty, alright? I'm sure we'll get answers soon." He faced the others. "Hehe, sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you like that. You were out for some time."

Luke dropped his guard. "You mean, you saved us?"

The latter Bakugan nodded. "Of course. We saw you two washed up along the shore just a little while ago. We thought you were cast away from somewhere so we thought we'd lend ya a hand. No thanks are necessary. Anyways, I'm sure you guys are filled with questions."

Luke felt a bead of sweat drop. "Y-yeah…sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh right." The Bakugan pointed to himself. "The name's Aquos Preyas, in the flesh!"

"Preyas…?" Upon hearing the name, Abis Omega's eyes widened. "Wait, hold on! You're saying one of the Bakugan who saved New Vestroia back when it was separated?!"

Luke gasped. "Wait, what…?"

Amazon smirked. "That's right, that's my sensei alright, a legend as bright as day!" He pointed to himself. "And the name's Amazon! His number one student in the making! Bet you guys are jealous, right?"

"Uh…w-well…"

Preyas intervened. "Don't mind Amazon. He's just a little excited. So, uh…what brings you to New Vestroia?"

"New Vestroia?" Abis gasped in realization. _'I thought it felt familiar! But why's it so…'_

"New…Vestroia?" Luke began processing as well. "But I thought we were on Vestal. How did we-!" A painful impulse suddenly went through his head, causing him to grow distraught. He gripped his head, images of Rogue Zero flashing inside his mind and their new cards. They remembered being swallowed by a shockwave, and Riaan showing up. An image of Armagedoid appeared, and he recalled being sucked into a portal. "What…happened…?" he grunted in pain.

"Luke…" Abis Omega strained again, his own body feeling shock again.

"Take it easy!" Preyas insisted. "You both better cool your jets before you exhaust them. Eh, what happened? H-how exactly did you guys end up here anyway?"

Luke looked distraught some as he winced at the ground. "…so that's what happened? Now I get it…" He gritted his teeth tighter. "We…we were…"

Amazon tilted his head. "Hm? Hey, what are you mumbling about? Sensei?" He turned towards Preyas for answers, but the Aquos Bakugan only looked discerningly at them, like he was catching onto suspicion. They both watched as Luke and Abis Omega were recoiling in their own shock.

"Rogue Zero…and Riaan…they really beat us, and we…we didn't stand a chance…" Luke gripped the sand beneath him. The grains themselves felt clumpy rather than soft. "We didn't save anyone…all those people, and we…"

Preyas took notice of the distraught the two had. For some reason, it reminded him of someone he once knew when he came back to New Vestroia with his partner, and even then they looked distraught. This case was no different. "…Amazon, eh, let's find cover for now, okay?"

"Sensei?"

"It's okay, really. I'm sure these guys might need some space and all…but they look pretty banged up. C'mon, let's carry them."

"If you say so." Amazon bent down to get Abis Omega's body over him. He could only get the lower-half while Preyas got the upper-half. "Man, I forgot how long these guys get. You sure about this, Sensei?"

"Well better than leaving them. C'mon."

…

"Okay, that should do it." Preyas backed away with Amazon. Both were on another part of the secluded cove nearby. The water basin they were in connected to the ocean by a small outlet, but the filtering let them see the rock at the bottom, and thankfully as far as they've seen, it's ankle deep hundreds of yards out. "The water isn't deep, but I'm sure fresh air will be of help."

Luke had his upper body clothing off as he stared at the clear water over a small rock besides Abis Omega, who rested in the shallow water. "…thank you." He mumbled.

"Now then, I know you two might need some space and all, but Amazon and I will be nearby, okay? So just shout if you need us." Preyas turned towards Amazon. "You wanna get back to it."

Immediately Amazon looked excited. "Aw yeah! I've been dying to try out more of that stealth combat, Sensei!" he exclaimed. "Sorry boys, nothing personal." He immediately jumped behind the massive rock wall making up their shelter. "No thanks are necessary~!"

Preyas backed away as well, leaving Luke and Abis Omega quiet as they sat on a rock and in the water respectively. The clear water gave them view of not just the soil feet below, but also their reflections. In Luke's case, he could only see the failure he was.

A long silence filled the air, and only Luke himself was able to break it. "…we really goofed up again, didn't we?"

Abis Omega shifted his eyes towards Luke.

"I guess we weren't the only ones trying to get stronger. Looks like Rogue Zero had the same thing in mind." He could still remember the confidence Maximus had throughout their battle; Luke mimicked that for assurance the whole way, but didn't sell. "Man, I can't believe how big of an idiot I was…and now look. Right back at square one…and to make things worse, I don't even know where the others are. I sure hope they're doing better than us."

Abis Omega shifted his gaze towards the sea again. He stared out, looking disheartened somewhat. "…yeah, same here." He glanced back. "Shawn and Esther and the others must be okay, we know it."

"I know…" Luke said. "It's just…a lot to take in…this might take a while for me to get."

Abis Omega turned a bit in the water. "Yeah…me too."

Behind the basin shelter, Preyas and Amazon were hiding. Before Preyas could officially begin with their training, he chose to hear them out for a bit to catch clues, and it looked like he was catching on.

"Sensei, remind me again why we're helping those guys?" Amazon asked.

Preyas remained silent for a moment. "…trust me, Amazon. I think it's important to listen. I think we'll pick up." He faced him. "Ready?"

"I guess…ready!" Amazon began to blend into his surroundings. Following in suit was Preyas to begin the lesson.

* * *

In another part of New Vestroia, things were about the same for another group stranded in the middle of nowhere. Finding a nice, smooth rock to lean on, Shawn eased his sore body on. "Gnngh…" he grunted at the stinging his body suffered. "Man, feels like this is gonna be a while. I can barely feel my neck." He turned away. "Thanks for that save, Verias. How're you holding up?"

The Haos Bakugan was in no better shape than Shawn. Like him, he was sore in all the wrong places and sat off to the side, cross-legged as he leaned on his staff. He grunted as his body was worn down.

"Yeah, I get the feeling." Shawn grinned as he sighed. He looked around, seeing nothing but wasteland everywhere. "But it looks like the others aren't around here either. Go figure."

Verias looked down. "Wouldn't be the first time going through a portal, huh?"

"If this is someone's idea of a bad joke, it ain't funny. It's all fun and games until someone can't feel their tailbone. We sure got wrapped up in a mess…at least that's what Luke would say."

In the distance, footsteps could be heard. "Mistress, I came back with some water!"

"Thank you, Aerogan." Another voice said. "Come."

"Yes, Mistress."

They both heard incoming footsteps. When they looked up, two shadows hovered over them, blocking out the sun. Shawn and Verias winced a few times before they finally adjusted. They saw what looked like a white ranger-like Bakugan, carrying some water inside a humungous leaf. Beside him, it looked like a humanoid armored white tiger Bakugan with deep white sabers. They looked down at them rather calmly.

"Oh, it's you guys." Shawn said. "Sorry, almost didn't recognize you for a minute."

The tiger nodded. "It's fine. How are you feeling? Can you move?"

Shawn looked down at his hand. He gripped it a couple times, flexing his joints. "…yeah. For now."

"Good. Now then, pardon the late introductions. I'm pleased to meet you, call me Blade Tigrerra. And this over here is my student, Aerogan."

"What's up?" the young Haos Bakugan greeted.

Shawn waves back. "Hey."

Tigrerra looked back at him. "Now then, exactly what brought you here anyway?"

Shawn looked down, showing deep pondering thoughts. "Well…it's kind of a long story…"

* * *

" _Maggie…"_ a voiced chimed. _"Maggie…"_

"Gnnngh…"

"Maggie!"

A pair of eyes meekly opened, leaving it all bleak and blurry for a few moments as Maggie groaned. "Gnnngh…oh my head…" she whimpered. She opened her eyes, seeing Jelldon hovering over her. "Wait…Jelldon?!"

"MAGGIE!" The jellyfish wrapped a tendril around Maggie, holding her close. "Please tell me you're alright!"

"Hehehe…d-don't worry, I think I'm good." She noticed how tightly Jelldon was clutching her, and she tried squirming. "At least…I will be…when I'm set free!"

"Oh, sorry!" Jelldon released Maggie, setting her down to catch her breath. Seeing her on her feet again was a big load of his…hills. The jellyfish tried to ease up a little. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Maggie dusted her knees off. "Yeah, I feel okay." She turned towards Jelldon. "What I wanna know is…wait, hold on." She paused. "Jelldon, how come you're out of ball form?"

"Huh?" Jelldon just now realized this connection and looked down at his figure. His six eyes invested in every aspect and looked around. Suffice to say even he looked stumped.

"Guess you don't know either, huh…" Maggie looked around at the fauna life around her. She looked left, then right, and in the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a familiar tree. "Hey, hold on. Isn't that the fruit Luke and Esther had on the morning we met?"

Jelldon looked at the tree, his own gaze turning wondrous. "What…?"

"Wait, hang on…Jelldon…" Maggie's eyes shot wide open as she faced him. "Don't tell me we're back on New Vestroia!"

"What?! But how?!" Jelldon shrieked. "If we're here…then where's everyone else?" He looked around as well. "Abis Omega? Atchibee?! Verias?!...Fly Beetle?"

Maggie slumped down to her knees. "This is just great." She sulked. "First we get our butts kicked, now we're back here…man, just what next?" she sighed defeatedly.

"Don't be so glum, chum. I'm sure there's a positive somewhere." Somebody said off to the side.

Maggie and Jelldon blinked. They both looked up, seeing what looked like an odd Bakugan with light blue eyes, and had an angelic complexion. It surprised them to say the least. "Hello, there."

Immediately Maggie backed away. "Woah, where did you come from?!" She scooted back to Jelldon, who squirmed in front to protect her out of caution.

The Bakugan put his hands up. "At ease, my friends. There's no need for you to worry. I come as an assist. I saw you two fall from the sky and thought I'd see if there was something that could be done."

Jelldon blinked. "We fell?" he looked at the sky.

Maggie then blinked. "Oh, so _that's_ what happened?" she looked at the Bakugan. "Uh, thank you very much, uh…"

The Bakugan chuckled. "Oh, sorry, where are my manners?" he bowed back. "Please, call me Aquos Preyas Angelo. Or Angelo for short, I you will."

"Angelo…" Maggie smiled. "That's cool."

"Eh, speak for yourselves!" The grumpy voice came from Angelo, much to Jelldon and Maggie's shock. The sudden outburst came from the flipping of Angelo when he flipped overhead. He suddenly morphed, leaving them shocked as a devil-like Bakugan with red demonic wings and spikes tail showed. The membrane around the neck had also turned to orange than a feathery blue. "You ask me, I think I'm the cool one around here, aye kiddies?"

Maggie blinked once, then twice, and she just looked straight up confused. "Uh…what?!" she shrieked as she scooted backwards. "Who are you?! Where the heck did Angelo go?!"

The devil Bakugan shrugged. "Eh, don't go getting your pigtails in a bunch, girly. That Angelo is a buzzkill. Name's Diablo, pretty nice, huh?"

Jelldon and Maggie were staring with no words to say. They looked more confused than impressed.

Suddenly Angelo flipped back to control. "Oh, I apologize for that. I seem to have left that out. That you saw was Diablo. I hope you're not too disturbed by his attitude."

Diablo switched to control again, laughing. "Yeah, don't mind Angelo. Truth ne told we're a pretty unique bunch."

Angelo switched in. "Could you please phrase that better? It's hard to explain when you're abruptly intervening."

"Not my fault!"

"Yes, I know. But do advise caution."

"Like you're one to talk!"

As the two flipped back and forth in an argument of light and dark, Maggie and Jelldon were both completely stoned in silence. The way they looked made it tell they lost track eons ago, and all they had to show was them facing the other, with Maggie showing a bored expression.

"Something tells me this'll be a while." She hummed.

* * *

In a mountainous domain, it was remarkably quiet. Even so high up, one could see the forests that spread for miles on end. They spread so far that one could hardly make out the other mountains across the canopies. Yet these mountains upheld a certain someone.

A dangling leg kicked away a small stone, contributed by Shuji as he looked down with a grim expression. Whether it was by the defeat he suffered or the fact that he ended up far away from the others was up in the air. What was evident was how he and Fly Beetle weren't going to be moving anytime soon.

"This bites." He grimaced. He looked over his shoulder. "Hey! You good over there or what?!"

His shouting was met with a grunt from Fly Beetle, who adjusted his posture to stand, but faltered again. Shuji groaned and sunk his head.

"Great. Just my luck." He opened his eyes slightly and gazed at the ground tiredly. "We end up traveling to all these worlds, just to end up back here. Somebody really has it out for me, huh?"

The ground suddenly started thumping, alarming Shuji. He looked left and right worriedly until he noticed gigantic starting to walk from behind a small alcove along the rocks. The massive golem-like creature took notice of Shuji and Fly Beetle, alarming them.

"Huh? Oh, shoot! Fly Beetle, we gotta bolt, NOW!" Shuji scrambled away. He didn't want to take any chances again.

The golem reached out. "Wait, hold on." His voice was remarkably passive.

Shuji slid to a stop before he could reach Fly Beetle. He looked up with wide eyes. "Wait, hold up…did that guy…just spoke?!" he gasped. "That means he's real, right?

"I sure hope so." Fly Beetle said.

The big guy gazed down like a giant. "Please, do not be alarmed. I come in peace."

Shuji shut his mouth and blinked a couple times. He squinted as he leered at the Bakugan. "Hey, wait a minute." He got a little closer as he raised a brow. "Aren't you that Bakugan that those Brawlers had before? What was it again? Uh…"

"My name is Subterra Hammer Gorem." The Bakugan greeted. "But you can just call me Gorem. Are you the one who I felt change the atmosphere?"

Shuji blinked. "Say what?" He looked at Fly Beetle, but even he looked confused.

"This land is changing. The rocks are crumbling, and the warm breezes atop these lands now shrivel. Look out there." He pointed to forests far out. "The foliage is beginning to fall."

Shuji and Fly Beetle followed his finger and looked out. When they caught view, they could actually see some brown here and there. The soil itself looked a little dried up as well. It was certainly strange.

"Was that there before?" Shuji asked. Suddenly the ground began to shake, creating an imbalance act that almost made Shuji topple over. Thankfully he regained composure and straightened out. "What the-?!"

"An earthquake?" Fly beetle could've guessed that it was a battle, but it felt weird for some reason. Unnatural would be a batter term. He and Shuji looked towards Gorem, catching his point.

"This land…I can feel its cries of pain. Something is wrong."

* * *

Amongst the sky lacking clouds, the blue sky had a green gleam in it. A closer examination showed Jase riding Atmos as the two were looking around for their friends. They looked to be hard on a search for them and answers.

"It's just as I feared, this area is also teeming with lackluster." Jase looked down at the wastelands below. Even from their height, they could see the cracks in the earth that run deep. "This can't be from the seismic battle activity. There would have to be a substantial level of energy being released." He put a hand to his chin. "I feel I might know what the problem is."

Atmos focused on the search. "I can't seem to find them from here." Trying to take heights, he flapped again. He soared higher until he finally got to a height. He searched until he suddenly lost his strength, plummeting downwards.

"Atmos!" Jase held on as they fell. _'He shouldn't be going any higher. We haven't recovered from that last battle. We need to land, now.'_

From the corner of Jase's eyes, a green glint could be seen. The glint grew bigger, becoming a speeding comet that rushed towards them.

"Watch out!" Jase warned.

Atmos was too weak to act. He didn't have the strength to even lift his wings, even if he wanted to. He suddenly felt lighter as he steadied out, but t wasn't by his doing.

Jase looked up in surprised. "What's this…?"

Carrying them with her talons was another bird-like Bakugan, but this one was much more elegant, and had way more feathers to spare. Her yellow eyes reflected sunlight as she carried Atmos and guided him downwards with much of any words.

They soon descended, leaving the phoenix-like creature to overlook them while Atmos was catching his breath, and Jase was up on his feet, prodding his glasses again.

"Well that was a fortunate save." He noted. "Thank you for the assist. We're grateful for that."

"Don't mention it." The Bakugan said. "And besides, I'm also honestly surprised when I could've seen a human riding a back of another Bakugan. That rare in these parts."

Jase remained clam. "Is that so…? And pray tell, to what does that mean, exactly?"

The Bakugan repositioned herself to overlook the cliffs they used as cover. "It all started a little while ago, after those alien cities suddenly vanished. Our forms were once again restored, and it looked like all was well…but we couldn't be anymore wrong." She looked back at Jase and Atmos. "The Bakugan began to behave abnormally. They're constantly spreading out and getting more territorial by the day. That is from the result of negative energy and from our world starting to turn to sunder."

Jase looked away. "I see. So that means you're aware then."

"I've heard rumors of some humans that were sent here, and how they've come to band together with fellow Bakugan and drove these invaders out. I was suspicious when I saw a human here in New Vestroia, so I thought I'd check it out. Am I right to presume that is you?"

Atmos managed to lift his head weakly. "Jase…"

"I know, Atmos. Seems we can't deny it any further." He looked up towards the avian. "I cannot lie when I say you've found out so admirably well. Tell me, what do they call you?"

The Bakugan gave them a calm look. "Please pardon my late introduction. They call me Storm Skyress. And my young friends, to what do I owe this coincidence to you?"

* * *

In the thickness of another forest, another individual was being careful as she and her Bakugan were trying to check their surroundings. Near a stream, Esther looked down at her reflection. She looked gorgeous, but she didn't feel that way.

"How deploring." She mulled over her lack of sufficiency from the prior situation. She heard flapping from behind, catching wind of Atchibee. "Atchibee, how are you feeling?"

Atchibee showed signs of waning. "Better, but still unable to see well. Sorry, Esther."

She shook her head. "No, don't blame yourself." She faced the river again. "It wasn't your fault. We weren't careful. Rogue Zero and Riaan were more prepared. The problem now is how do we find the others." As she looked out, she got lost in her own thoughts. _'I sure hope Luke isn't causing trouble again.'_

In the distance, a loud, shrilled roar echoed through the forest. It caused the leaves around to rustle with fear.

"Atchibee…" Esther looked voluntarily ready to fight, but Atchibee wasn't.

The moth Bakugan looked wary as she stared with her compound lenses fixated on the direction of the roar. Even from the distance, she could feel the intense flow of power. Suddenly she moved with Esther. "Look out!"

Along with Esther, they moved in time to avoid a shockwave that ripped through trees and canopies. The dark purple tremors and lights erupted madly, while they could see other Bakugan either blown away or running off. Of various shapes and sizes, the two remained out of sight until the wave of Bakugan was swept off by their own feet or the shockwaves.

"What's all this energy?!" Atchibee exclaimed. In the distance, the earth shuddered from violent roars.

Esther kept herself hidden as well through the energy waves. "I don't know…" the earth shuddered again. "But I think now's not the time to be in battle. Let's go."

With insistence, Atchibee hoisted Esther onto her back, allowing then takeoff through the canopy of the forest. They shot skywards, along with other fleeing Bakugan that were able to fly. Amongst them, Atmos, Falconeer, even a couple of other scarce Atchibee were flying off from pulsating quakes. In the distance, some strange purple beams were shot, and in an instant, a Ventus Atmos was engulfed in an explosion.

Esther gasped at how close that was to them. As she looked out, she saw purple projectile beams race quickly, hitting back that were very unfortunate. _'There's too many. We won't be able to evade in time.'_ With no other option, she had to take action. "Ability, activate! **Scare Flash!** "

Atchibee swerved around to face the projectile beams, were wings glowing with bright ominous radiance. The beams glistened as they forced the purple beams and other Bakugan around her away. With enough space, they were supposedly in the clear.

"Okay, let's go!" Esther turned with Atchibee, but another purple glow from behind caught their attention. They seemed to be getting closer. "What's that…?"

Before they had time to register it, the three violet balls of energy overpowered the rays of light Atchibee gave off. They were enveloped in a powerful explosion, one that caused them both to scream as they plummeted back towards the ground. Atchibee fell on her back, whereas Esther landed on bushes. Though comforting in landing, the shock made her snap some twigs and roll beside Atchibee. She laid facing Atchibee as the Bakugan was unable to move.

"At…chibee…" Completely devoid of strength, Esther was unable to do anything as the roaring ceased. Instead, a massive, ominous shadow loomed over her, getting her attention.

Looming over her and Atchibee was a three-headed terror. Fixed with red eyes with the sharpest, most intense sclera she's ever seen, mixed with blood red teeth protruding out. There was a winged Bakugan with three tails and a saw-like stomach. It looked down at her, taking notice of the chaos clearing.

"Who…are you…?" Esther asked, but before she could get an answer, she finally black out.

* * *

Hours passed rather slowly as the sky changed to a shimmering sunset once again. The same orange rays illuminated the evening atmosphere just like they did a month ago. Luke and Abis Omega were in the tidal pool as before, though it was hard to tell if either moved an inch. They were both stone cold. In reality, there was a reason why Luke especially was stiff, and it was obvious why.

Images of Thermosphere raced through his head, repeating the screams of those who he's killed in the past on accident. Those same screams could still be heard on instant replay in his mind. He could still be seen shaking as of now, and it wasn't from the water's temperature. He wasn't sure how much time passed, but that didn't matter to him. He only thought about the images that played over and over, haunting him like a ghost. He even thought about the promise he and Abis Omega had made on the Trailer, and how much work thy put into trying now. As straining as it was, they worked through it. They thought they were doing so well, until they were beaten by Ace and Baron. Recalling those final attacks by them and Maximus replayed like a broken record, and just remembering the pain alone made his heartrate skip all over the place. He honestly didn't even know what to think or say anymore.

The only sounds that could be made out were the incoming tides and oceanic waves, and even those didn't stir the two. Man and sea serpent laid respectively on a flat stone and seawater as they were healing their sore bodies.

Coincidentally, Preyas and Amazon had just finished their training and were coming around to check up on them. From the distance, Amazon could see how distilled they were. "Woah, hey, look at that. They're still there!" he pointed at them. "Wait, are they even awake?"

Preyas himself was surprised, but he was more curious than anything else. He stepped forward, remaining silent as he observed from afar.

"Sensei, what are you-" Amazon was cut off when Preyas shushed him.

Teacher and student quietly reserved themselves to watching as Luke and Abis Omega weren't moving. They wanted to know more, but for their sake, it was best not to give themselves away just yet.

There was a long silence as they observed the sun's rays making water darker, but that only made it harder for them to see their reflections. Finally furrowing his brow, Luke clutched his arms tight enough to get something out of him.

"Abis Omega…" he muttered. "Remember that promise we've made together?"

The serpent glanced at Luke, having his attention.

"I meant what I said. I was going to change, at least I thought I was. I know we still got some things to work out, but really, I'm glad to have you as a partner…you know that?"

Abis Omega chuckled meekly. "Yeah, that's saying something." He shot a glance at Luke, catching his sour note. "Though I think we've hit a rough wave here and there."

Luke meekly nodded. "Yeah. I can't believe how far we've come…but I guess all we've done is end up right at the start again, huh?" He held his knees a little tighter to his body. "I thought we were getting better. We've even held our own against that swordfish back on Interacia. We would've died…but we somehow made it out. We've traveled all over the world, here and Earth, even Interacia, and now Vestal…we were going to try and make a change and help those people, but I guess we really couldn't live up to what we promised, huh?" he thought deeper in his sadness. His grim note was picked up from afar by Preyas and Amazon as the two looked at each other. "Abis…just what were we doing?"

Abis Omega wanted to know as well. He was equally as confused to say the least, but he understood where Luke was coming from. "I don't know…heh, guess we're both a little lost." He faced Luke again. "But listen, maybe we weren't the best of friends before, but I wouldn't go back on my word when I agreed to die fighting or trying, and you shouldn't either. So maybe Rogue Zero one-upped us? We're not gonna just sit here forever and not do anything. That's what the old us would do, right?"

Luke thought long and hard about Abis Omega's words. It's true he swore that, and he was still going to try somehow to make amends, but his worries were falling out of practice. The only salvation to this dread was the static coming from Luke's Bakumeter.

"Huh? What's this?" He looked down at the odd signal, which was vaguely glitched. "Are we getting a signal from all the way out here?" He tapped his Bakumeter a few times, trying to get it to work. It was only after the tenth tap with his finger did the screen finally show a picture of Jase. "What the?! Jase?!" he gasped.

"What? Jase?" Abis Omega leaned in the background, trying to see over Luke's shoulder.

"On the screen, Jase was seen grinning. " **Luke, is that you?** " he inquired. " **Well now, I was wondering whose voice that belonged to. Have I called at a bad time, or are you bathing?** "

Luke looked down at his attire, seeing his shirts were still in the sand. "Oh ha-ha! Very funny!" he chimed back. "How the heck are you able to get a signal out here?"

Besides Jase's screen, another panel opened, revealing Shawn. " **Hey, Luke. Long time no see. You still kicking I see.** " He chimed with a wave.

"Shawn!" Luke gasped. "You okay?"

" **Yeah, we're fine. Looks like the ex-Colonel's networking skills managed to pay off after all.** " He faced Jase's screen. " **Forgot how big of a stalker you are.** "

Jase calmly prodded his glasses up. " **I'd like to consider it a 'fortunate hobby', if you will.** " He reworded it so that Luke and Shawn nervously sweatdropped. " **Speaking of which, the others should be joining in right about now.** " As if on que, three other panels suddenly opened up. They reveled the faces of Shuji, Maggie, and Esther. They all looked worn out, especially Esther.

"Guys!" Luke stammered. "Esther, are you okay?"

" **Luke?** " the Darkus girl chimed in, seeing his worried expression. " **Yes. We're alright. Atchibee and I just had a brief run-in was all.** "

She turned the screen to show them all the image. Much to their shock, even Maggie was spooked when they saw Alpha Hydranoid right before her, and he looked ferocious beyond measure.

" **GAH!** " Maggie recoiled. " **W-what the heck?! Esther!** "

Luke leaned into the screen. "Esther, are you okay? What the heck is going on over there?!"

" **Geez, not so loud, okay buddy?** " Shuji warned through his annoyed expression. " _ **Some**_ **of us actually have ears you know!** "

Esther couldn't help but chuckle. " **Yes, we know, Shuji.** " She faced Luke. " **Sorry for worrying you. Turns out Alpha Hydranoid was just defending his territory. We've managed to straighten some things out once we came to.** "

Maggie gasped. " **Wait, hold up! You're saying that you ran into some Bakugan, too?** " She turned the screen to give them all a picture of Angelo. " **Because this guy said he helped me and Jelldon.** " Even on the little screen, Angelo bowed towards Maggie's friends.

"Huh? Oh, hey! Look at that!" Over Luke's shoulder, Preyas appeared. Apparently he and Amazon's curiosity got the better of them. "That's my brother you bumped into! I was wondering where he was…"

"Woah, where'd you come from?!" Luke exclaimed.

Amazon rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, sorry. Couldn't help ourselves." He giggled. "Guess we were just a little curious, that's all." He peered over Luke's head, barely squeezing room with Preyas and Abis Omega to peer at the many faces. "So is this what you humans use to communicate? Man, is it small! How the heck are you able to see without glasses?"

Finally having enough claustrophobia, Preyas pulled himself and Amazon out of the way. "Okay, that's a little too cramped!" he chimed. "Eh, sorry. Continue."

Jase chuckled. " **Well then, as we were saying. The I guess it's safe to say we've all ran into some help, is that right?** " Moving his screen revealed Storm Skyress.

Shawn nodded. " **Yeah, you guessed it.** " In the background, Tigrerra and Aerogan were seen. " **Shuji, how about you?** "

Shuji grunted. He showed his screen to reveal Hammer Gorem. " **Take a guess.** "

" **Well, looks like we're not alone. We've got company after all.** " Maggie chimed.

Shuji managed a chuckle. " **Got that right. After what we went through, glad this happened.** "

Jase frowned. " **Fortunate as we are, let's not count our blessings too soon, shall we? Remember, we're on a clock, and I'm afraid we are also on a ticking time bomb.** " Jase's screen altered to give a holographic simulation of New Vestroia, but a lot of spots were having magenta heat signatures in them. " **If you all are aware, New Vestroia was infected, just like Earth has. And it seems that very energy is causing paranormal disturbances within the environment.** "

Esther's brow furrowed. " **That would explain the Bakugan getting territorial and agitated. It's the collapse of Vestroia all over again at this rate.** "

" **Yes, I'm afraid so. At this rate, even New Vestroia won't last long.** "

Shawn put a hand to his chin, pondering. " **Yeah, that's true. But it's not like we can get back to Vestal like this.** "

" **Yeah, tell me about it.** " Maggie eyerolled. " **I was so close, and that Killian had to go and pull a fast one on me!** "

Shuji looked away from the screen in shame. " **How about you** _ **don't**_ **remind me. I've had enough disappointment for one day, thank you very much.** "

Esther looked down in guilt. " **Rogue Zero…to think they'd surpass our current levels. We've gravely underestimated them this time. This was our own doing.** "

Hearing all this made Luke's heart ache. His hair covered his eyes as he was trying to come up with something, but nothing came to mind. "…" Just when he could say something, his mind flashed those tantalizing images of Rogue Zero kicking his ass, along with the others. They all didn't stand a chance. And with the way they were as Maggie and the others said, they'd need a miracle like before on Interacia. Unfortunately for them, miracles don't come cheap.

" **Well, what do we do? We can't just sit around forever. You guys up now?** " Shawn asked everyone.

Maggie nodded. " **Yeah, I'm up for a go! Right Jelldon?** " Besides Maggie, Jelldon nodded, although he seemed less confident than before.

" **I'm okay right now.** " Esther noted. " **I'm sorry I can't be there. Jase, you're able to pinpoint our trajectories, can you?** "

The former Colonel prodded his glasses again. " **If you are persuading to make an ideal pinpoint, then yes, I can do that. It'll take some time, but once we rendezvous we should have a plan of action by then.** "

" **Sounds like a plan. I'll be up for that**." Shawn grinned. " **Yo, Luke, you ready pal?** " Shawn waited for an answer, but Luke seemed to be spacing out on them. " **Luke?...Luke?** " Shawn repeated. " **C'mon, you there?** "

Maggie waved in her screen. " **Oh Lu~ke! Wakey-wakey!** "

Esther noticed the distraught look on Luke's face. He seemed more melancholic than necessary, and it only made her worry. " **Luke. Is everything okay?** "

Luke was silent as everyone, even Abis Omega and Preyas and Amazon faced him. Finally, words escaped. "…we can't. Not like this." He muttered.

Maggie leaned into the screen, her ear pulsing suggestively. " **Hm? What was that? Did I just hear Luke say no to that?** "

Shuji put a pinky to his ear. " **Yeah, I thought I heard that right. Maybe his head's knocked up or something.** "

"I KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING!" Luke suddenly snapped, silencing everyone.

"… **Luke** …" Shawn said.

Luke hesitated to answer again, but all he did was ball his fists. "…listen, everyone. I know what you're gonna say, and I'm not disagreeing or anything…but…if we go back now, won't Rogue Zero just kick our asses again?"

Maggie looked angrily at him. " **What was that? You of all people are scared now, Luke?** "

"Hey, just listen!" he snapped, muting Maggie for a moment. "…look, I'm sorry, but I don't wanna admit to this either…" he lowered his head. "I've been thinking about it all day, and we've come a long way. But Rogue Zero and Riaan…they really thought ahead of us. They've even made these freaky new cards to trick us, and we fell right into their hands." He narrowed his eyes in greater guilt. "I hate to say it, but I don't think we can win, not the way we are."

" **Luke…** " Esther muttered, completely silenced by Luke's melancholy tone.

Jase put his hand to his temple. " **Hm, so it seems that I wasn't the only one having that epiphany then.** " He teased. " **And of Luke of all people. How vexing.** "

" **What? Jase, you now?!** " Shuji backlashed. " **What the heck is wrong with you?!** "

" **Now, now. Everyone calm down. Let's take a step back for a minute.** " He advised. " **I know you're all eager to get back at them, but I feel that Luke does in fact have a valid point. When we've fought them in the past, the odds were still stacked well against us, but now that they have these cards, those chances are considerably slim. I can't imagine we'd be in any condition the way we are now.** " And Jase wasn't wrong When Maggie or Shuji moved to say something, all they could do was stop themselves as his words sunk in. It wasn't exactly fair to be put down like that, but they've learned that the truth is a harsh term that they needed to embrace. Luke especially. He learned the definition of truth, and he's not running away from it. When they all stopped to consider this, they could only acknowledge their grimacing levels. " **We are in fact stronger than when we started, that much is certain, but we can't ignore our enemies' power as well. Our overall strength isn't up to co.** "

Shuji hesitated to answer. " **…well, maybe.** " He agreed. " **But we're not just gonna sit around, are we? We gotta do something!** "

" **Yeah! Maybe we can catch them off guard with an ambush! That'd throw me off.** " Maggie advised. Unfortunately all she got was cold silence, She sulked at the lack of comedy. " **…okay, guess you have a point.** "

" **Okay, so what do you advise?** " Shawn asked. " **Tigrerra told me Aerogan can make us a portal like all these other Neathian and Gundalian Bakugan can.** "

" **That's a sound suggestion, Shawn.** " Jase marveled. " **But we'll have to put our suggestion on hold. Our own strength is the problem. We can't take back Vestal the way we are now…is that what you are suggesting, Luke?** "

Luke started standing on the rock he sat on for hours. "Yeah, exactly my thought." Even his voice grew determined.

"Luke." Abis Omega said, his own energy starting to lift some.

"You guys can go…but I know what I'm saying when I say we need to fight fire with fire. If we're gonna take them on again, Abis Omega and I need to train. We need to get stronger, so we can save the people we can…and those we couldn't."

" **Luke…** " Esther caught onto why Luke was feeling like this. In a way, she knew what he felt. She remembered full well his struggles after the Thermosphere incident. She understood that, and how she was pathetic against Xander and Ariella. She didn't want to be that way again. " **…okay, I'm with you.** "

" **Wait, you serious?** " Shuji barked.

Shawn smirked. " **Well now, look at you Luke. You sure are thinking are ya?** "

"Shawn, shut up." Luke deadpanned.

The Haos battler chuckled. " **Don't worry. I gotcha. Alright, training it is.** "

Shuji sighed. " **Fine.** "

Maggie nodded. " **There's no way Jelldon and I are gonna lose again…** " she suddenly realized something. " **But wait, if we're all apart, how are we gonna train?** "

Jase grinned. " **The answer's behind us.** "

They all looked over their shoulders, catching whim of what he meant. The Bakugan were all looking at them; not just their own, but the ones that helped save them. They looked strong, and possibly worthwhile. The suggestion was picked up by them all, so they faced their Bakugan to see that they had suggestive looks as well.

Shuji managed a smirk. " **Alright, I'm in.** " Beside him, Fly Beetle also nodded.

Everyone gave nods and grins. They knew it was going to be weird, especially for Shawn since he's by Luke, but just a for a little while, he'll have to worry about him and Verias. If they were going to be there for Luke, they at least had to look out for themselves. And they really can't do that. They needed to do this.

Behind Maggie, Jelldon swallowed a lump. "I…If it'll protect Maggie and help me do that…t-then okay!" he urged.

Jase nodded. " **Right, then we'll meet up fully prepared. And Luke, any more suggestions?** " All eyes went to Luke again.

Luke faced the fading orange as it looked like the stars were coming up again. They twinkled beautifully with other planets and moon starting to show. Soon enough, his mind was set.

"3 days. That should be enough time, right? Hopefully we'll be able to save some if we're given that time." He faced the Bakumeter. "Sound good?"

" **Heh, whatever you say.** " Shuji huffed, ramming his fist into his palm. " **Just make sure I'm saved some for myself, got it?** "

Shawn smirked. " **Sounds good to me. You sure you're okay being alone that long, Luke?** "

"I'm not alone." To prove his point, he looked over, seeing Abis Omega ready right beside him. The others also had their Bakugan fixed, and they looked just as determined.

Shawn grinned in understanding. " **Yeah, figures as much.** "

" **Luke, you be careful.** " Esther told him.

Luke sweatdropped. "Why are you all worrying about me so much? I'm fine." He waved them off. "But don't worry, we'll see you guys, in 3 days. Until then…let's say good luck, guys."

" **Right!** " With that, the screens began signing out some people. Jase, Maggie, and Shuji all signed out, and Shawn gave Luke a wave that he returned before signing off to do private training. The last seen was Esther, and shocking to Luke, she offered him a genuine smile. That smile soon faded, becoming a serious glare as cold as ice. It was Esther's warning to make sure he does well or suffer the consequences. Once she signed out, it just left Luke with Abis Omega, the two finally having a resolve. 3 days may not seem like much, but they were on a clock. They all needed to buckle down and get to it, and that means no shirking. It was time to get serious.

In unison, everyone stood in place. They all didn't get to it immediately. They were processing what was at stake. With all their eyes closed, they were mentally preparing themselves for what they had to do to get stronger.

All their eyes flashed open, ready to begin.

"Alright Abis Omega, let's go!" Luke encouraged. He unsheathed his sword as Abis Omega lubricated in the water.

"I'm with ya, Luke!" The serpent exerted a loud roar as he extended his fins, ready to begin.

Stepping from behind, Preyas intervened. "So I heard what you're up to." He said.

Luke turned towards him. "Yeah, we are. No more distraction, we're gonna get training." He turned towards the sea. "Thanks for everything guys. We're grateful to you. Abis!"

Preyas intervened again. "Hold it!" he yelled, getting their attention. "Listen…if you all want to get stronger…then it sounds like you need help."

Amazon looked shocked. "Woah, sensei! Are you saying what I think you're saying?!"

Preyas nodded. "That's right." He extended his limbs and looked ready. "Listen, you can only do so much alone. If you want to get stronger, you're gonna need someone to guide you. This may not be a fight we understand, but at the very least, if you're that desperate, we'll give some pointers."

Luke looked shocked. "You'd…do that?"

Preyas nodded. "Of course. I went through the same thing with my old gang as well." He thought back to his time with Marucho, and how the two battled and saved Vestroia. They had to get stringer and evolve. "If you want to get strong, then follow Amazon and I."

Amazon was silent for a moment, but he realized his sensei's plan was a valid one. "Hey, yeah! Now that I think about it, maybe I _can_ use a sparring partner!" He scooted in front. "Pretty please!"

"Amazon has a point. We can all learn. So what do you say?"

Luke looked down in curiosity. In a way, he wasn't wrong. What he and Abis Omega did before wasn't exactly the wrong thing to do. They swam away and fought Bakugan in the waters back on Interacia. That itself was training. They didn't have guidance then. Now, they actually have someone who has experience. It was worth it at least, and Abis Omega confirmed that.

"I don't know what to say." Abis Omega said.

Preyas smirked. "Just consider it a little lesson learned."

Luke stepped forward. "…okay." He put on his shirts again, getting dressed again and ready for battle as he held his sword. "If what you say will help us, then we'll take it." He poised to strike them, despite how small he was. "But don't make us second guess this, got it?"

"Woah, trust issues much?" Preyas teased. "But you got yourself a deal." He faced Amazon. "Amazon, how's about you use those lessons I taught ya?"

Amazon's eyes widened. "For real? Oh boy! I've been dying to try my skills out on somebody!" He flipped overhead, sliding into the shallow basin and facing Luke and Abis Omega, who were poised to strike.

"You ready, Abis Omega?" Luke asked, to which Abis Omega hissed in retort.

"Heh, well let's see how you defer from the other snakes in the sea." Amazon mocked. "Bring it!"

"Okay players!" Preyas reached out. "Battle on!"

Luke jutted his sword forward, and Abis slithered through the water at Amazon. Abis Omega roared as he closed the distance.

"Come get some!" Eager, Amazon dashed right across the water at Abis Omega. The two met in the center, where Amazon punched forward. Abis Omega slipped around to get in from the side, but Amazon suddenly spun around and kicked Abis Omega in the face, sending him back in the water. "Ha! Saw that coming a mile away!"

Abis Omega felt the shock dissipate and he tried shaking his head. "Abis!" Luke warned. Unfortunately the serpent didn't react in time.

"Too slow!" Amazon lifted his foot again and stamped Abis' chin, sending him back into the water. The serpent howled as he landed in the water.

"Abis Omega!" Luke exclaimed.

Preyas was watching from the shores as he watched the fighting happen. He looked neither bored nor obsessed. But rather, intrigued. _'These guys aren't at Amazon's level yet. He's almost as fast as me. I just hope he doesn't get too carried away. He could really knock them out.'_

Amazon took a leap into the air, getting above to flip and come down. "Here I come~!" he shouted.

"No you don't!" Luke shouted. "Ability, activate! **Osmosis!** " Abis Omega began camouflaging himself into the water. Amazon's foot came crashing down, making a huge splash spout. Unfortunately for him it hit nothing.

"Huh, okay, I see. Let's see now…" Thanks to his stealth training, he became more aware of his surroundings. From the corner of his eye, he saw water breaking in an arch right behind. "Aha! Found you!" He did a back kick, hitting the camouflaged sea serpent in the face. The impact made Abis reveal himself, and Amazon pivoted and threw a punch, one so strong that it hit Abis right in the jaw, sending him to the water again. "Is that all you got?! I'm not even sweating!" Amazon mocked.

"Abis Omega, don't give in!" Luke encouraged, pointing his sword at him. "Trip him up some!"

Dizzy still, Abis Omega weakly looked back. Amazon looked full of energy, so he had to catch him off guard. With his long body, he slunk his tail around and whipped him by the knees. Amazon found himself slipping when he felt his ankles get yanked from down under.

"Woah! What the-?!" Abis Omega quickly used his slender body to tangle and coil around his foe. He restrained his legs, arms, and made sure to keep a tight hold as Amazon wasn't able to be freed.

"Yeah, just like that!" Luke exclaimed.

Preyas remained uneasily quiet. He knew the tides were still in Amazon's favor.

Amazon coughed. "Not bad. But you know…" He started to roll, making Abis Omega feel his coils get loosened enough for Amazon to sneak a wrist in and grab Abis Omega's neck. The impact made him gag. "There's advantages to hands, pal!" With all his might, he jutted the serpent up and threw him to the shallow water hard. The impact followed with the rest of his body slinking down like fallen rope that splashed.

Luke looked completely shocked. "Abis…"

Abis strained to get up, but a kick from Amazon immediately sent him backing across the water. The serpent slid and skipped out of the water, thudding hard near Luke and causing even him to fall on his back. Both laid on the ground, the wind completely knocked out of them.

Amazon flexed. "Aw yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" he looked ahead. "Aw c'mon, don't tell me you're down already! Guys?" he got no answer. "Guys? Hello?"

Abis Omega's eyes winced before they slowly opened. He moaned as he shakily got back up, only to fall over completely. "So…fast." He groaned.

Luke strained to get up as well. He had to use even his sword as support. "…man, what the heck was that?" He looked up shocked at Amazon. "Was that all just pure physical skill he beat us with?"

Amazon cockily smirked. "You surprised? Sensei taught me everything I should know. Now I'm as flexible as can be! Think you can keep up?"

"Alright Amazon, take it easy." Preyas insisted. "These guys just recovered. You really wanna beat them down when they're like this?"

"Sensei…n-no. But…"

Luke stabbed his sword into the ground. He used it as a cane to support him while Abis Omega strained. Both labored as they were catching their breaths. "He's right." He muttered, catching both their attentions. "If we're gonna save as many people…we can't hold back." He huffed. "We gotta give it our all, and that means making it so we can react just as fast. I know I'm gonna hate myself for this…but don't hold back! Please!"

Preyas looked surprised. "You sure…?"

Amazon was quiet before smirking. "…heh, I like your spirit. Alright, if that's what you want!" He dashed remarkably fast across the water, so fast that Abis Omega nor Luke could keep up with a kick. "Don't say that I didn't warn ya!"

His kick soared at Abis just as he was ready to duck, but the kick was too fast and everything went black for them both.

* * *

"So you're really willing to help us out?" Shawn finished talking to Blade Tigrerra who helped them earlier. They wanted help in getting some pointers since they were veterans themselves, and it just so happens that she was by and heard the communication.

"This may not be my fight…" she paused. "But I can understand where you're coming from. If you really mean what you say, then I shall lend you my strength!" Blade Tigrerra poised to strike. "But I shall warn you, if you choose this path against me, my claws will be the least of your worries."

"We got it." Shawn grinned before furrowing his brow in seriousness. _'Luke, I was surprised when you made that call. But I can understand.'_ He thought back to when he and Luke beside each other in Interacia, or at least Luke was there for support while Shawn fought. _'If you really are going those lengths, then so will I.'_ He pulled out his fencer with a serious face. _'Can't believe I'm actually doing this, and for once not just for you…idiot.'_ He smirked. "Okay, ready Verias?"

The Haos Bakugan twirled his staff around. "Ready!"

Tigrerra nodded. "So be it…then here I come!" In a blitz, she lengthened her claws and immediately closed the gap on herself and Verias. With one slash, she passed the simian, making hashes if bright yellow flourish that made Verias double over in shock.

' _Just one blow?!'_ Shawn thought as he doubled over. He got to his feet and stood, while Verias was on a knee and straining.

Turning around, Tigrerra poised to strike again. "You want more then? HRAH!"

Shawn immediately went for an ability. "Ability, activate! **Siba Feral!** " Verias twirled his staff around rapidly as Tigrerra closed in. She slashed, and Verias parried. The two went at it head to head, and even though it seemed tough, Verias was keeping up some with deflecting keen blows.

Aerogan was off to the side, watching the fight exude itself. For once, he was watching his sensei get into some fighting that he could admire. "Mistress…"

Verias swung again, but Tigrerra deflected using her claws. The ywo went at it, but it seemed that Tigrerra was still faster than him. Several scratched got through, and Verias was losing ground. Once an opening was made, Tigrerra took it.

" **Velocity Fang!** "

All her blades lengthened and she became a yellow whirlwind that passed Verias. She posed behind and her claws shrunk back into place. For a moment, nothing happened, until finally yellow gashes seen erupting and Verias let out a howl of pain as he became airborne. He roared as he crashed into the ground, making a magnitude that almost shook Shawn to bits. Fortunately he was able to catch himself, unlike Verias.

"Damnit!" he cursed.

"You still have a long way to go." Tigrerra said. "But if you want to pass this test and believe you can save your friends, then do your worst!"

Verias was struggling to get up, and Shawn was no better as he wiped his lip with his sleeve. _'Damn.'_

* * *

"I see, so then you require my help in this matter?" Angelo inquired, to which Maggie vigorously nodded.

"Yes, yes! Can you please give us a little help? Just a little would work!" she insisted. "Jelldon and I can get far together, but if we're gonna smoke those Rogue Zero meanies, we need a pick-me-up! Can you please~?"

Jelldon bowed. "Please."

Angelo was admittedly quiet for a while. He seemed to be pondering as he thought back to something inside of his mind. In the confines of what he thought of, his mentality traced back to the times of his allies and their ventures against Naga. Even they needed help against the Six Legendary Warriors when they were tested. In a way, this felt very similar. When it came down to it, Angelo could be seen grinning a little.

"Are you truly believing this is the right choice?" Maggie answered with a nod. "Very well then. If this is the path that you wish to tread, you shall be trained and tested, as we once were."

Maggie eyes brightened. "You will?! Jelldon, did you hear that?!"

The jellyfish Bakugan perked. "Yeah, I sure did!"

Angelo nodded. "Good. Now then, for some ground rules…" he started rubbing his hands together. "For the next 3 days, there'll be no roughhousing. No sneaky tricks, oh, and no cursing. I'd prefer a more 'civilized' approach if that's okay with you."

Maggie sweatdropped. "Uh…okay? But we don't even…"

"Oh, and I forgot to mention." Angelo intervened. "I ger tired easily and require frequent breaks. So for the most part…" Before he could finish, Diablo flipped into control again.

"That means you'll be battling me, kiddies!" he laughed. "Aquos Preyas Diablo, reporting for duty!"

"He changed again?" Jelldon gasped.

"Darn right. Now…" He started walking forward, cracking his knuckles with a devilish grin. "Let's start off with basics pal. Let's see how well you do against me physically…"

Maggie and Jelldon both paled as they sweatdropped. Their guts were screaming to get out of there, but they were too scared to listen. This was going to be a harsh few days for sure.

* * *

Shuji was facing the towering Hammer Gorem with Fly Beetle. Both were ready as the giant looked down on them, but Shuji took it as a challenge. "Heh, well it looks like we found our opponent already, Fly Beetle." He chimed.

Fly Beetle crawled up next to him. "Looks sturdy. This'll be fun."

Hammer Gorem started reaching back slowly. "My brawling days might be behind me…" he mumbled as he reached and got the huge two-piece anchor-like hammer connected. He held it tight, ready to do some serious damage. "But I may be of assistance to you. If you truly want to prove that you want to save our world, then I shall see for myself, just as how I was sought by Clayf. Come!"

Shuji jumped onto Fly Beetle. "Heh, don't mind if we do!"

Fly Beetle immediately ascended to do battle. He didn't reach Gorem's height per se, but thanks to his flying capabilities, he could at least be able to see eye level. Starting off immediately, he buzzed his way into Gorem head on, and he made impact. However, he recoiled, unable to scratch Gorem's surface by even a small margin.

' _What the-?! He's that tough?!'_ Shuji took notice of Hammer Gorem swinging his massive mace around. "Look alive!"

"I know!" Fly Beetle used his maneuverability to ascend higher away. He was able to dodge the mace in time to avoid a direct blast. However, what came next completely shocked him.

" **Grand Impact!** " Hammer Gorem pivot once more, swinging his whole body to throw the mace in a violent spin skywards. The spinning mace closed in at such a remarkable rate that Shuji barely processed it.

"Ability, activate! **Subterra Seeker!** " Fly Beetle used his wing shields, which glowed like lava at the time to reflect the ability. The mace was suddenly repulsed back and went back to Gorem. Although much to their shock, Gorem caught the mace with both hands.

"Not bad." He complimented. "But now…" He twirled his hammer-like mace again, but this time overhead and drove it into the ground. He made the rocks arise from a sheer force that he swung his hammer into, sending all the stones at Fly Beetle.

"Woah! Watch out!" Shuji exclaimed. "Ability, activate-!"

"Not so fast!" Gorem intercepted by hitting the ground with his mace. The shockwave of rock and dirt made the ground tear open, bursting beneath Fly beetle and Shuji. Both covered up, and suddenly through the dusty shockwaves, rocks and debris smashed into them repeatedly. The stones hurled them downwards, screaming in pain and fright until Fly Beetle smashed on his back first. Shuji flailed in the air until used a ledge to slide down and ended up tumbling to his side beside Fly Beetle.

"Ow…" Shuji groaned. "Man…that sure stunk."

"You have a lot to learn…" Both battler and Fly Beetle turned on their stomachs at the same time, looking up at Hammer Gorem. "To defeat your foes as a Subterra, you must first learn to hold your ground. That is the essence of our kind."

Shuji's brow furrowed. "To hold…our ground?" His eyes widened when he suddenly recalled the talk he and Fly Beetle had back in Thermosphere during their fight against Keegan. _'Wait, that's what he's talking about?'_

Fly Beetle managed to get up again. "Gnnngh…I'm good. Gotta stay sturdy. Shuji!"

Shuji shook out his insecurities and balled a fist. "Yeah, I hear ya! Let's knock that stone over! Let's go!" At his call, Fly Beetle started crawling remarkably fast to prod his horn into him.

Hammer Gorem raised his hammer overhead. "Try me." With one fell swing, he slammed down hard, making everything go black.

* * *

Skyress spread her wings and looked down at Jase and Atmos. "I've heard it all. So, you wish to step into the shoes that we once filled, is that right?"

Jase and Atmos gazed at their opponent with no fixed emotions; the former especially showed nothing. "So much hunch was correct. I had a feeling that I recognized you from somewhere. You were one of the six Bakugan who saved vestroia, did you not?"

Skyress nodded. "That I am. And if what was spoken is true, that must mean that there are other planets in danger."

Atmos looked up to her. "Are you willing to assist us in our cause?" He was hoping for an appropriate answer, for all their sakes.

Skyress continued flapping her wings and looking down. "If what you are saying is true, then I'm sorry, gentlemen, but I'm afraid that I cannot do as you intend me." Of course Atmos and Jase frowned, but she continued anyway. "Be as it may, this is not my fight. New Vestroia is my home, and I must do everything I can to ensure that it's stable while I'm still here. But that doesn't mean I can entrust a future of other worlds to you. If you truly want to find strength…" She spread her wings farther. "And learn the truths of what you desire…" She flapped once, creating a powerful gust that Jase and Atmos managed to withstand their ground with. "Then I shall test you for that resolve!"

Through the tempest that she created, Jase prodded his glasses up. "An interesting proposition. Your gratitude won't go unnoticed by us."

"We appreciate your candor." Atmos nodded.

Skyress ascended higher. "If you wish to save our worlds, then you must first discover why is it that you fight. Your friend has made his decision, because he has recognized his flaw. So now, how will you follow?"

Atmos ascended to Skyress' level. The falcon and phoenix both looked at each other with yellow eyes piercing intense stares. All while Jase's hair whipped up in the maelstrom. Yet he remained undeterred.

"I am entitled to what I believe is truthful or the right thing." Jase said. "And as such, if this course of action will benefit us, then so be it. Atmos!" In response, Atmos cawed, ready to begin.

* * *

Hydranoid unleashed a shrilled roar in all directions, his three heads making the trees and atmosphere around him shake. Esther managed to get herself and Atchibee up again, although the moth was still straining from their last encounter.

"Are you willing to help us?" Esther asked. In truth, she realized who this Bakugan was. She watched news all those years ago and recognized the Bakugan was the one who belonged to the madman who had a rivalry with Dan Kuso, now a good Bakugan that once risked his life to save New Vestroia.

Despite his earlier exhibitions, Alpha Hydranoid glared down. "So, you wish to battle to the fullest?" he asked. "If that is your desire, then I hope you know the consequences." Another one of his heads warned.

Esther nodded. "Yes, I'm aware. Atchibee, are you?"

The moth Bakugan was overhead as she glared at her menacing opponent. She could already tell that his power level was so high that it was unlike anything she felt before. But if she was going to get stronger, then she needed to but her skills up at a new bar. "Yes, I'm fully prepared." She said sternly.

Hydranoid spread his wings and swung his mace-like tails around, shrilling roars that could bring others from miles around to mercy. "Then come!" he challenged. "Meet your doom, rookie!"

Esther knew who she was dealing with. _'We have to retain caution. Hydranoid is a powerful Bakugan. There's no guarantee he'll let us off easy.'_ An image of Luke and the team appeared in her mind, making her steel her ground. _'But we asked for this. If we're going to change, we need to do so for ourselves, and for our Bakugan. No more time for second guesses.'_ "Atchibee, get ready!"

Atchibee fluttered at the ready. "Say no more, Esther…I've been ready."

Hydranoid growled. "So be it!" his maws opened wide. "Don't say that we didn't warn you!" Inside, three white-purple balls of energy began charging up. Once ready, they were unleashed and went at Atchibee. The moth Bakugan instinctively ascended to evade the ability, which exploded on the ground. She got above Hydranoid, ready to attack.

"Ability, activate! **Lavender Shock**!" Atchibee released a purple electric blast down at Hydranoid, making impact and a burst of smoke. Esther knew she had to keep the pressure on, and as fast as possible. "Now, Fusion Ability, **Chaos Turnover!** " Atchibee followed up by unleashing a glossy purple fireball from her maw. She fired it at Hydranoid down below into the smoke, causing an even bigger eruption to sprout.

They backed off, hoping that they were able to do something.

When the smoke cleared, they both saw the silhouette of Hydranoid, but his eyes glowed. "Is that all…?" The smoke faded, leaving his foes in shock that he didn't have a single scratch on him. "You will never beat me with that!" he exhibited yet another roar, one making shrilled shockwaves that made Esther cover up.

"Gnnngh!" Atchibee used her scythes to cover up from the wings, but they weren't nearly enough to stop the mighty tail swings that Hydranoid swatted her with. The impact sent her pass Esther, smashing clean through a tree and laid on her back.

"Atchibee!" Startled at the sheer force Hydranoid sued, she turned around to see the formidable creature coming out with hardly any scratches. His growling served to send a chill down her spine. _'This is the power of a Bakugan who's evolved twice. If we don't work fast enough…'_

"You're out of your league." Hydranoid warned. "If you want to work harder, try again!" His tone was of challenge, like he was savoring it. Whether he was being serious or not wasn't important. What was vital was how he was helping, even if it was rough. But this was what was needed.

Esther balled her fists as she glared back at the hydra. _'If Atchibee and I are going to succeed…then that means we'll have to think two steps ahead.'_

* * *

Skyress cawed as she and Atmos were flying through the atmosphere of the night sky. Even though they were recovered, Atmos was still trying his best to keep up. He spiraled around to intercept Skyress, but she ended up climbing overhead. Atmos circled around and looked up, seeing her high above. In position, he went into a steep climb to intercept her, but the phoenix was a little more noteworthy. She pivoted and reached her talons out. She clashed with Atmos' own talons, and the two were in a deadlock of sheer force. The air separated between them as they tried to take the other on, but it felt like Skyress had the upper edge, and it was proven when she did a suplex in the sky and hurled him downwards. Atmos cawed as he descended at such a velocity.

Being careful, Jase made sure to keep the timing accurate. "Not yet…now!"

Atmos' eyes widened and he heard Jase. Managing to sprout his wings, he caught himself and glided over the ground. He passed over Jase's head, whipping up a small gust as he glided across. But Skyress was prepared.

"Impressive." She complimented. " **Whirlwind Lightning Sword!** " She flexed here wings, shooting green-blue energy shards that rained down constantly above Atmos. Using his dexterity and flight, he tried to pick up the pace. However, with how low he was, he wasn't getting a draft that he needed. He ended up being hammered from above, sliding across the ground through the tempest.

Jase had also been whipped up, but he landed on a knee and managed to keep himself in check as the dust cleared. Atmos was seen straining to get up.

Skyress cawed above and gently lowered to the ground. "I don't suppose that's all that you can do."

Jase looked towards Atmos, and the Bakugan managed to crane his head up and nod back. "Then I suppose when can give you some of what we have then." He pointed at the sky. "Atmos!"

Cawing loudly, Atmos spread his wings and took flight. He got above and readied himself. "Ready!"

"Now then, ability, activate! **Avianna Tempest!** " Jase activated the ability, which summoned a green whirlwind that encompassed his Bakugan. Atmos looked like he was braced for battle again and was fully prepared to do whatever it takes.

Of course Skyress also held her own reserves on the matters. "…"

"And now, Atmos…" Jase's note was finished when a green aura enveloped the beads and dark green ripples flowing into it.

" **Shooting Lance!** " Kicked up by a massive tempest-like tailwind, Atmos unleashed two intense bright green blast waves that soared and expanded at Skyress. The avian used her wings to cover as the attack spread winds and green energy in all direction, but through it, Skyress was hanging on.

' _Such durability.'_ Jase noted.

The green beam continued firing, but a green fiery blitz beamed right through. The phoenix-like Bakugan shrilled a cry as she completely beamed through the attack, closing in on Atmos. "Impressive indeed!" she called out. "But how far will that get you? I wonder!"

* * *

Maggie reached forward. "Okay, Jelldon! Show them what you can do!"

At her call, Jelldon shrilled a cry as his tentacles were glistening in red electricity. He reached out to jab, but Diablo sidestepped like it was nothing. "HA! That all? Too slow!" Jelldon jabbed again, only to repeat. Again, and again, Jelldon kept jabbing away, but Diablo was too fast. "C'mon! That all?! I mistook that for a wet noodle!"

Jelldon tried jabbing and lashing, over and over again, but they ended up just the same as before. Over and over, Diablo was dodging and waiting for Jelldon to slip up. The jellyfish lashed wildly and madly, taking it as seriously as he could. Over and over, he was trying his hardest to get a clean shot, but to no avail. When he finally got one shot in, Diablo caught the tentacle, much to his and Maggie's disbelief.

"Ha! Too predictable!" He yanked hard, reeling Jelldon in against his will. "Now how's about I show ya how to _really_ fight big guy?!" He stamped his foot into Jelldon's front, making him gag and fall on his back.

"Jelldon!" Maggie yelled out.

Jelldon groaned as he strained to get up. "Gnnngh…I…I'm okay…" It was a lie. He had the wind knocked out of him, but he couldn't afford to falter when this was intense training. Once he was up, he was looking at Diablo with uncertainty, and this factor didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Hmph, what's with the face? Are you really a fighter, or a big punching bag?" Diablo spread his arms out. " **Abyss Nightmare!** " At his usage, the atmosphere began to darken, like it would to a pointless void that he blended into.

Maggie looked around shocked. "Where'd he go?! I can't see him! Jelldon!"

Jelldon, however, was in his own little world. Rather than worry about where his opponent was, he was quivering in fright over the darkness. "Oh no…why the darkness?" he whimpered. He looked around, shuddering like crazy over the circumstances. "Oh god, why?!"

"Jelldon! Look out!" Maggie warned.

Diablo appeared in front. "Afraid of the dark big guy?" he taunted. "Well here, you've earned _this!_ " Diablo began firing rapid successions of high-speed punches into Jelldon. Even with a soft body, the spikes and the impacts weren't being fully absorbed. "This is how you throw a punch!" To finish off the rapid succession, he punched one more time, this one knocking Jelldon's face so hard that he fell over.

The atmosphere cleared up, and Jelldon laid there groaning as Diablo reigned victorious.

"Jelldon!" Maggie rushed over to her partner, showing genuine worry. "Jelldon, are you okay?"

"Heh, that's just pathetic." Diablo mocked. "You're afraid of the dark, huh? How the heck are supposed to get stronger is that simple task is blocking you? What a waste of my time."

Jelldon drooped in sadness. He looked gloomier by the second as Maggie tried to comfort him.

Angelo witched into control then. "Forgive Diablo. We're sorry about that. Here, allow me." He reached out, his hands glowing bright yellow. " **Majestic Blue!** " The heavenly light radiating from him stated illuminating Jelldon. The Bakugan was getting back up as he was feeling better.

"Jelldon, you're better!" Maggie exclaimed, before she faced Angelo. "…wait, hold on. Wasn't that light just now?"

Angelo giggled. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. Diablo and I, we each have something in common. We are both water attributed, but we have powers of Pyrus and Haos attributed Bakugan as well!" He demonstrated this by raining sparkles over his head.

Maggie eyes widened. "Wait, what? But then…how is that fair? It's like facing two Bakugan at the same time!"

Angelo suddenly turned to Diablo. "Look, kid. It's all because of our evolution, alright? Nobody said life was fair. You of all people should know that." He saw Maggie get a little fussy and pointed at Jelldon. "And you, big guy, we're gonna have issues if you keep being a wuss, got it?"

Jelldon nodded. "Y-yes sir…" It was still evident he wasn't happy with himself over his fear of dark. It was going to take some time.

Diablo sighed. "Okay then, let's take a step back. Let's work on those flimsy punches of yours. You wanna win? Then let's whip that big pudding sac of yours to shape!"

Jelldon gravely sighed. _'Someone put me out of my misery.'_

* * *

Gorem twirled his massive hammer overhead, which he soon slammed into the ground again. Rocks and shrapnel jutted from below, which he swung into and hurled at his incoming foes.

"Not this time!" This time, Shuji was prepared. "Ability, activate! **Kabuto Basher!** " Fly Beetle hissed loudly as his eyes glinted orange. He sailed into his adversary, his tusks on his horns glowing as he rocketed through the rocks, showing no signs of swaying. "Yeah! Keep it going!" Shuji encouraged.

Gorem, however, had other plans. " **Grand Impact!** " Making his hammer rise, he prepared to swing when they came close.

' _Not yet…'_ Shuji observed once Hammer Gorem was in range. "Now! Up!"

Hammer Gorem swung from the side, but shocking enough, Fly Beetle abruptly arose, evading Gorem's signature ability. With momentum now in the air, he had a clear shot on his face and took it. Fly beetle shot downwards. "This one's gonna hurt!" He bolted his glowing tusks into Gorem's face, creating a tremor that came from Gorem as he took one step back.

Shuji smirked. "Heh, guess this'll be easier than I thought."

Suddenly Gorem's eyes glowed. "Don't count on it…" Suddenly his own horns started to glow. " **Copycat!** " His bull horns glowed bright orange and expanded like sabers. When he reeled forward in a headbutt, this one of far greater force that Fly Beetle was not prepared for.

"What the-?!" Shuji's eyes widened as he saw the massive beetle fumble down onto him. In a hurry, he scampered off before the Bakugan could hit him. The shockwaves of his crash caused a draft that made Shuji roll on his side and into a slanted rock jutting out from the ground. The impact hurt like hell; him and Fly Beetle. Both man and Bakugan were unable to get up as they had the wind knocked right out of them…again.

Hammer Gorem put his huge hammer away. "Looks like that's it for now."

Shuji winced as he tried to stand. "Gnngh…don't be crazy…we're not down yet." He tried to prove this by getting to a knee, but he only fell back to his stomach.

Seeing as how enough was enough, Hammer Gorem politely sat down on a stone. "We shall stop here for the time being. It's late."

Shuji and Fly Beetle remained uneasily quiet as both teammates lost again. Shuji gritted his teeth in growing frustration. "Damnit…damnit!" he punched the ground in frustration. "Damn, that wasn't good enough!"

Fly Beetle shifted on the ground lazily. "Uggh, hate to say it, but I ain't feeling so hot, buddy."

Shuji looked over to Fly Beetle with a scowl, but he knew better than to berate the one Bakugan who was cool with him, especially after everything they've been through. He just looked down in defeat and scratched the back of his head annoyingly. Afterwards, he sighed unhappily.

A long silence fell between them all once more. Fly beetle and Shuji were at ease and recuperating, and Hammer Gorem was laying on his side. Both sides were looking to be resting up after their training. Of course that's not to say disappointment clouded Shuji and Fly Beetle's minds. They were really hoping to win and get stronger. That's how it's usually been. But now he wasn't too entirely certain of what circumstances must follow now that they're not in their playground.

"Yo, Shuji." Fly Beetle got the attention of a somber Shuji as he turned towards them. "You okay over there?"

Shuji rested his chin on his palm. "…yeah, I'm good. Just peeved is all."

"I can understand…you've always had such high expectations huh…sorry if I'm not meeting those."

Shuji shot Fly Beetle a look, but saw how dejected even he was getting. For the sake of his friend, he had to try and lighten up the mood. He sighed. "Nah, don't worry about it. It's kinda my fault anyway. I didn't even know what I was thinking back there when I rushed for that Kabuto Basher." He meekly smirked. "Guess I put too much work to one thing that I can't focus on another."

Fly Beetle moved one of his many claws to stretch out the aching joints. "Well it's either one or the other. Nobody said any choice was easy." He stretched another joint. "But…we never had much of a choice, did we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when we first met, I kinda followed along because I figured it'd be something interesting. That was a choice…but since then, we've always had one way, and we never even had a chance to look back on it. Our second chance to back out may have been when we went to your world…now we're here again…what do you think that's telling us?"

"Fly Beetle…"

"I mean, I know I'm not _that_ special, but ever since I met you guys and made buddies with Abis Omega and the others, I…kinda grown attached. I don't wanna lose that. You guys are like a little group I've actually wanna spend my days with, no matter how crazy it is. But…" He looked away, very disheartened. "Is it _because_ I'm not special you think? That I only have this much power that I can get? Honestly, I'm not sure…"

Shuji was at a loss for words. He never knew that Fly Beetle felt this way. The two were basically stubborn by the book to where the binding makes their heads hollow with nothing but air…or rather just Shuji. He knew Fly Beetle wasn't as dumb as he was. He was relaxed, and he could actually live up to Shuji's expectations unlike other Bakugan, and himself. When he looked back at it, he never let so successful as a battler and person if not for meeting Fly Beetle and the gang. It gave him…meaning. Like he belonged somewhere. His fists balled as he finally realized this.

"Hey." He started. "Don't tell the others this, but really, you guys are the best friends that I ever had. Maybe the _only_ friends…heh."

"Shuji…?"

"Yeah, I get where you're going with this, Fly Beetle. I had expectations for myself too, until you knocked some sense into me back in Thermosphere. I don't even know where my own strength lies. I guess I'm just clueless after all this time…" he shot a gaze down at his open palm, starting to grin. "But hey, I've made mistakes before, alright? But I don't think I regret having been on this journey."

Fly Beetle was picking up on the positive note his partner was getting to. It was beginning to grow enlightening.

"Yeah, maybe Luke and the others are good, but this isn't about them right now. It's about us. Yeah, maybe we're not special to _others_ because you're not like those other Bakugan that others used. But I it makes you feel better…you're special to me, and I think that's more than enough to satisfy both us."

"Shuji…"

Shuji faced Fly Beetle, smirking. "So who cares? Okay, maybe I was a pushover, but I'm gonna start standing my own ground." He winked. "You better start holding your own too if you know what I mean."

Fly Beetle was getting it. He could actually see it now. Yes, it was true Shuji was a slight pushover, and maybe he wasn't the prime battler, but that was in the beginning. This is now. And from what he's learned, he's gotta hang onto his confidence, and do what _he_ needed to do, not just what others thought of him. It was time to stand his ground and assert himself as his own Bakugan, like a Subterra. Fly Beetle understood this and lifted his legs, exerting a strong shout to the skies.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Shuji roared.

Watching from his resting spot, Gorem could feel a strong similarity along them. In his eyes, the upbringing of confidence again reminded him of a certain silver-haired girl. _'Julie…I believe that these people, they might actually pass this test. Just like we have.'_ He thought. _'Perhaps there is hope.'_

* * *

Maggie punched forward once more. "Alright, Jelldon! Show them what you're made of!"

"Hrraaah!" The jellyfish Bakugan was going at another round of training. After being berated by Diablo, he was allowed a short rest to look things over. Now, making sure to be faster, Jelldon was jabbing nonstop in a wild flurry. Of course he was only getting so far.

Diablo was still easily dodging the jabs, despite how much faster they were. "Good! You're getting faster!" he commended. "However…" Jelldon lashed hard again, but the force completely went pass Diablo and he grabbed the jellyfish's tentacle. "You're still too slow, and~!" He flipped Jelldon overhead, driving him hard into the ground with a quaking shake. "You're still too wild there buddy-boy!"

Jelldon bounced on the ground once, sloshing along the ground in pain.

"Jelldon!" Maggie exclaimed.

Jelldon groaned as he attempted to stand once more. Diablo flew behind and overlooked his struggling opponent. "Aw man, I was really hoping for some more power in those flimsy jabs as well. Man, what's it gonna take to get you to show me what you're really made of, huh?!"

The only response he was getting was Jelldon giving a wary glare. He looked unnerved some, as to where Maggie was also showing some worry of her own. This was something Diablo could work with.

"Okay then…" He flew overhead, where he darted for Maggie. "Perhaps _this_ will motivate ya, big guy!"

Maggie was too in shock before she realized that Diablo seized her. "W-whoooaa!" She was hoisted on Diablo's shoulder, much to her own surprise. "Hey, what's going on?!"

Jelldon gasped in shrilled horror. "Maggie…!"

Diablo snickered. "So what's it gonna be? Hit me with your best shot…or should I take the princess hostage for good? Your call."

"Hey, I'm not some prize, you know!" Maggie exclaimed. However, when she noticed something with red static, she turned to see Diablo's provocations have been taking effect. She looked in the distance, seeing Jelldon shuddering like he did back on Earth's stadium. "J-Jelldon…?"

Jelldon's true motivation was beginning to show. "Gnnnngh...Gnnnnngh!" Slowly, with seething dilating eyes, the jellyfish was shuddering as he looked mad at the foul play. Shuddering like he was going to explode, Jelldon's limbs and body crackled in red static. "GRAAAAAH!"

Diablo whistled. "Hoo boy, someone looks mad."

Jelldon charged with all his might. He squirmed forward with tentacles cackling and started to repeatedly jab forward with greater power than before. Diablo put Maggie down and went to attack back. He went and collided in the middle. Diablo covered up as Jelldon started hitting him with volleys of super-fast jabs of fury and electricity, screaming like a banshee.

"That's it, Jelldon! Go get'em!" Maggie urged.

Jelldon roared violently as he jabbed wildly, and with great power behind his fast jabs, he was stopping Diablo from advancing. However, the devil looked to be hanging on within each volatile jab. "I see, so only when you get angry, huh?" he scoffed.

Jelldon's body heat began to ignite as he took in a deep breath. " **Pyrus Volting!** HRAAAH!" He lurched forward, exerting a powerful torrent of pressurized fire that raced after Diablo.

Diablo saw the attack, and he smirked. " **Aquos Guardian!** " He raised his arms, summoning a massive wave from the ground that stopped the blast of fire, completely dissipating it. "You'll have to do better than that, tough guy!"

Jelldon maniacally roared as he jutted forward. He jabbed at rapid-fast succession, much faster and stronger due to his blind fury. However, Diablo only served to match fast with his own flurry of rapid volleys. The two went at it so hard that energy waves were being forced out. Intense shockwaves of wind started to break the ground in a gust storm that made it so that hardly anyone could get close to them. Jelldon had an angry look in his eyes as he vigorously punched with fury and power, with excessive speed at that. However, Diablo was still fast as his own flurries were getting in, until finally, when Jelldon's anger was subsiding, Diablo found the opportunity and socked him in the face with an uppercut, sending him packing and falling onto his back.

"JELLDON!" Maggie rushed over to overlook Jelldon. He was groaning and looking beat. It was a miracle that he was still barely conscious. Maggie somberly realized what this meant. "We lost again." She pouted.

Diablo shook his wrist to rid the shock. "Eh, but that was better than last time, kid. But that anger of yours really isn't a good thing." He suddenly flipped, changing to Angelo.

"Diablo does have a point." Angelo used the same ability again, healing up Jelldon with radiant light he emitted to heal his wounds his soft body suffered. "Now Jelldon, I understand completely why you're willing to be angry. I would know full well. However, even in life, you need to keep yourself in check. It's not always healthy to get power from anger alone, no matter how motivational."

Jelldon drooped his eye sockets lower. He looked depressed at his failure to win, even when he tried so hard for Maggie's sake. His temper really empowered him, but the problem lied in that specifically, and he now realized that.

"So…what do we have to do?" Maggie questioned.

"That's for you to decide, Maggie." Angelo said. "It's up to you two to find that balance. For now, I believe you two deserve some rest." He spread his wings and sailed skywards. "We shall resume when you are once ready, got it?"

"O-okay, but wait-!" Maggie's call went unchecked when Angelo already took off. She looked a little sad. "Aw man, this sure stinks." She looked to see Jelldon equally as depressed as her. "Jelldon…"

…

It was nighttime, and the atmosphere was still rather unnatural. The winds were cold, and with a dying forest as cover, Maggie and Jelldon were licking their wounds from an intense training session. Even though the battle experience did make Jelldon feel a little more enlightened some, he was still bummed, and Maggie couldn't say otherwise.

"Hey, cheer up Jelldon. It's no big deal." The innocent pre-adolescent encouraged. "We'll get 'em next time." Jelldon, however, just sulked. "Don't be like that, it's okay, really…we'll work it out somehow."

"I know…" Jelldon sighed dejectedly as he nuzzles himself against some massive shrubs. "I thought I was doing better, but now I'm just…ugh."

Maggie patted Jelldon's side. "Hey, it's alright. Really. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Jelldon only sighed. "So maybe you got a little angry, it happens to the best of us. Just look at Shuji for example."

Miles away, Shuji had a tick mark grow on his head. For some reason, he felt like he was bugged.

"I get upset too sometimes. I get sad, you get sad; we all get sad. I'm sad right now." That got Jelldon's attention as he looked down at her. "You know why I'm sad? It's not because you're trying and failing…it's because you're not the same Jelldon we all came to appreciate and love. The one I love."

Jelldon's eyes shrunk in shock. He could barely get words out of his mouth. "M-Maggie…you…you love me?"

Maggie elbowed the squishy guy's side. "Of course I do, silly. Timid or angry, it doesn't really matter. What's important is that no matter what, don't forget that in the end, you try. If not for me, then for Luke or Shawn. If not them, then the others that we like. If not for them, then for yourself. You really are strong, Jelldon, when you put your mind to it." She faced forward, beaming with pride. "Just remember, it's okay to be scared. But as you try, nothing can weigh you down!"

Jelldon's eyes were misting at her credential. It felt enlightened to where he thought he was gonna cry because of how sweet it was. Inside, he could feel the fires of his passion start to ignite. The soft eyes of a wimp turned to ones of determination as he suddenly turned towards a rock.

Now it was Maggie's turn to be confused. "Jelldon?"

Focusing all his energy, Jelldon cleared himself and stared hard at the rock. He seethed leers into it as he prepared himself. He raised his front two tentacles and seeped red static into them. Once he was ready, he jabbed.

 _BAM!_

The harsh impact was condensed. It left a small indent in the rock. He swung again.

 _BAM!_

This time, the jab made the dent bigger. Jelldon backed off a little, soon only readying his qi and taking a deep breath. Once ready, his eyes flashed open with fire. "HIYA!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Swatting with his electrified tentacle, he blew off the top half of the rock, making the voltage dissipate as he had a strong face, fighting through the pain of his tentacle.

As rock crumbled around her, Maggie smiled wide. "Yes! There's my jelly-welly!" she cheered.

Watching from a cliff overlooking the area, Angelo was out of sight, but he was hearing and seeing everything. He smiled approvingly, nodding in acceptance.

* * *

The tidal pool to the cove was swaying in and out calmly, despite how it started to smell a little more like moss as the hours went on. Luke was practically dizzy, having to use his sword as a cane as Abis Omega was stirring awake once more.

"Well that was better than the last few times." Preyas commended. "They're starting to pick up a little."

Amazon scooted from the side. "Man, these guys are pushovers! I'm just knocking'em around, sensei! How is this even fair?!"

Preyas turned to give him a glare. "Take it easy, Amazon. They're the ones training here. It's not their fault."

"Yeah, sorry…" Amazon started to think back to something. "But these guys aren't even half as skilled as Dan and Drago were, man those guys were awesome…" He saw them beginning to come around after their little rest. "Huh? Seriously? They're getting up _again_?"

Luke took in a deep breath and sighed out. Behind him, Abis Omega was shaking off the sand on his scales as he readied himself. Both seemed well enough to go into the night.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now!" Preyas ordered. "We'll pick up in the morning once you're ready."

Luke, however, unsheathed his sword. "One more round!" he yelled. "Please!"

Abis Omega lurched forward. He showed signs of wear after being smacked around by Amazon, but Preyas and Amazon could both see the determination in their eyes. After the last few rounds, Amazon himself can't deny that there have been some signs of improvement. For example, this last round lasted an extra minute because Abis got better at reading his attacks. It was a sign of progress. That's what they wanted to see. The way he was also using his own tailfin to parry every now and again was evidence he was stepping up his game if that meant anything. Perhaps they can go far.

"Man, these guys are a glutton for punishment." Amazon muttered, with hints of awe in his voice.

Preyas had an idea. He stepped forward, crossing his arms as he glared at Luke and Abis Omega. "Okay then, if that's what you want, I'll make this a special treat." He instructed. "It's clear that you're starting to pick up a few things from Amazon. Now's about time I step in and take your game to the next level."

Amazon's eyes widened in shock. "Woah! Sensei, you're really gonna fight?!"

Luke glanced at Abis Omega. "What do you think?"

Abis Omega swayed his tail, flexing his fins in the process. "No time for second guesses. It's like you said, he can't afford to slow down."

Luke nodded in understanding at this. "…you're right." he glared at Preyas. "No point stopping where we are. We're not the same! We can't look back to what we were anymore!"

That sentence made Preyas narrow his eyes. _'What they were…'_

Luke swung his sword. "One more time, Abis Omega! Let's give'em what for!" At his calling card to arms, Abis Omega exerted a shrilled roar as he slithered back into the tidal pool at Preyas this time.

Preyas wat his arm to keep Amazon away. With him backed off, the Bakugan took a big flip and came down with his two fists. He let out a shrilled cry and came down foot-first.

Together, Luke and Abis Omega's eyes narrowed. _'Not this time!'_

"HIYA!" Preyas stomped down, but Abis Omega swerved around the wave in a split second. He got behind and sniped his fangs into Preyas' tail. Immediately a reaction was got out when Preyas yelped. Abis Omega used his muscles and threw Preyas into the air, but the Bakugan flipped and caught himself. Abis Omega slithered through the water as Preyas descended. The Bakugan flipped overhead one more time, landing in a handstand and did an upside-down spin kick. Luke and Abis Omega narrowed their eyes again and ducked, hoping to get to the hands, but Preyas flipped and did a midair kick in Abis Omega's face, stammering him back again.

"Stay strong!" Luke shouted. "Ability, activate!"

Abis Omega lurched forward and hissed. " **Fin Melee!** " He shot at Preyas, this time swinging his tail around with blue streaks.

"That supposed to scare me?!" Preyas shot forward as well, meeting Abis' tail in consecutive swings and parries. The swings were very controlled and precise, and yet Preyas was rapidly punching like a machine gun. Much to Luke and Abis Omega's surprise, he was far faster than Amazon, but they were able to contain a few punches.

As the parries went on, Luke's fists balled. "We may not be as agile…but we're picking up on speed after those last few rounds. You may be faster…" He swung his sword into the water, the same time Abis Omega attempted a swing in the same position that made Preyas force a parry. "But we're not slouching! Fusion Ability, activate! **Blue Mega!** " Abis Omega's blue streaks suddenly grew double in size as he swatted again. His attacks, while nimble, were getting faster as Preyas suddenly changed tactics.

"That all?" Preyas taunted. "Try this on! **Aquos Bubble!** " He opened his mouth, expelling an array of bubbles that went at Abis Omega.

Luke started swinging at thin air while Abis Omega swung his tailfin like a sword as well. They parried and blocked in rapid succession, each bubble popping like a balloon. However, within the foamy fuse, Abis Omega's blue streaks faded. "What the-?!" He realized his ability was nullified, and that Preyas was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?!" He looked around, seeing even the water wasn't shifting. He only picked up small spritz here and there, but suddenly the water behind arose, catching him by surprise. "What the-?!" An invisible force stamped his side, sending him into the water, hard.

"Abis!" Luke exclaimed.

"Aw yeah! Sensei's **Blue Stealth**!" Amazon exclaimed. "Ain't nobody a match for this!"

The invisible Preyas landed in the water. "The kid's right. Being an Aquos battler means you gotta trick your opponent at times and use their power against them." He raised his fists and hammer-fisted Abis Omega's neck, plummeting him into the water again while he jumped away. "Knowing that, how are you gonna trick me?"

Abis Omega shakily lurched as he tried to stand again. He was starting to see stars again.

' _I gotta do something to help Abis, and quick!'_ Luke snapped. _'If I try Osmosis again, it'll be just like with Amazon. We won't get far.'_ His mind started dawdling to another unpleasant thought. The shrilled cries and the images of death were in his head. He shook his head to rid those thoughts. _'No, we're not looking back at those days! Abis and I weren't the same! We'll prove it!'_

Abis Omega looked at Luke wearily.

"Hang tight! If we can't fight back, let's let him! Ability, activate! **Coil Guard!** " At this, Abis Omega went into a lot of coils, keeping himself tight and withholding his muscles as Preyas could see their plan. Still, he started to close the gap and hollered out as he shot fists in rapid volleys against Abis Omega's body. Even with the coils to conceal and firm the nerves, each harsh blow against the scales was making him wince. Preyas kept bombarding away, until at last Luke found a chance.

"Now! Double ability, activate! **Sea Helix** , plus **Abyssal Deluge!** "

The seawater beneath Abis Omega began to spiral as the helix formed around him. It expanded outwards, forcing Preyas to flip away while invisible. Out of range, he was spared, until he looked down and was struck by an intense geyser of water. The impact was big enough to make seawater ripple outwards as the waves threw Amazon of a little as well.

"W-wooah!" he shouted while keeping balance. "Geez, is there n Abis Omega with this kind of ability?!"

The geyser of water soon dissipated, leaving Preyas in midair; though he looked unfazed as his stealth was gone. Abis Omega quickly closed the gap and they interlocked in another grueling parry that were fins and fists. Even with those earlier attacks, Preyas wasn't slowing down too much; even as far as get a foot in.

"Abis, use the fins to block!" Luke was never a shield kind of guy. He's always been taught the ways of the sword, so he didn't know how to use a shield even if he didn't want to. But while he didn't have the dexterity, Abis Omega did…but still not the speed.

Abis Omega flexed the fins on his side and wanted to cover by folding them over, but Preyas' attack was too fast. He jabbed Abis hard, sending him backwards across the water.

"Abis!" Luke's mind again flashed to the battle that he lost against Luka fruitlessly. His teeth gritted as bitter frustration was rising. He could feel his own grip shaking. "No…no we can't be the same! We can't be! Ability, activate!"

Abis Omega managed to catch himself barely in the ends of a slide. Once set, a massive plumage of mist arose, clouding up Preyas and Amazon's visions. Beneath their feet, they notice that the ankle-deep water suddenly vanished along with the tidal pool. When the mist cleared, Preyas remained calm as he looked up and saw Abis Omega in a sphere of water. He exerted a loud hiss as he went downwards.

" **Dry World!** " Luke finished. Abis Omega charged down at Preyas. He watched Preyas dodge, and Abis Omega swerved around and attacked again, only to dodge. _'Now that we've shut off his Aquos abilities, we should be in the clear!'_

"That wasn't a bad move, kid!" Preyas jumped again, this time skywards. The bubble of water with the serpent remained aerial as Preyas' body began to glow. "But now it's time we show you what it really means to have tricks up your sleeve! Attribute...CHANGE!" His body glowed orange, changing all the color pigments on his body to Subterra. "Feast your eyes on the main event this evening, ladies and gentlemen!" he struck a pose.

"What?!" Abis Omega squealed.

Luke's eyes shrunk with disbelief. "He…changed his attribute? Without an ability? How is that possible?!"

Amazon punched skywards. "Yeah! Go get'em, sensei!"

Preyas shot skywards with a loud shout. He flew right into the bubble, his limbs aligned perfectly. " **Diagonal Relation of Subterra and Aquos! Slumping Rocket!** " His body glowed light brown and the fist led his upward climb and smashed into the hemisphere, popping it like a balloon with extreme force. Abis Omega himself was hit by an intense uppercut that sent him packing towards Luke.

"NOOO!" Luke saw Abis Omega fall his way, but unable to move, his distraught images started eroding into the front of his mind. His eyes dilated as his body was shaking. He was suddenly blown out of the water as Abis and him crashed onto the sandy shore. Each landed with thuds, and Luke barely held onto the sword any longer.

Preyas landed in the water, which reformed after Dry World popped. The Bakugan was immediately approached by Amazon with admiration. "Woah, sensei! You just knocked him up a whole lot of pegs! You were all like 'BAM'!" He demonstrated this as he uppercut the air. "Man you're so fast!"

Preyas didn't respond. He remained on task as he watched Luke and Abis Omega try and get up again. But what he saw only served to prove what he was thinking.

Luke was punching the ground with his head down. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" he cried. "Why?! I thought…I thought we were doing better! When all it turns out, is that we've just gotten back to square one!" he cut into the sand with his sword out of blind sadness. "Why?!"

Abis Omega came around again. Even he showed bitter sadness as he showed wincing of his own lack of worth.

Amazon blinked. "Uh, sensei…are they uh…" Preyas stuck an arm out to stop him. Both Aquos Bakugan drew quiet as they were exercising what Preyas suggested earlier about listening.

Luke continued his irate. "We couldn't save anyone…we couldn't even save ourselves…how are we supposed to get past this if all I see is someone I hate?!" His eyes started misting as frustrations started showing their true form. "Abis…I really thought the old us was gone…I really did…no, I _want_ them to be gone! They were pathetic! _Weak! Worthless_ even! No, we're not like them…or at least I thought we were for a little while…" On hands and knees, Luke sniffled as his bangs covered his eyes. Abis Omega laid there as well in remorse. They both showed disgust, sadness, and true contempt over not just their lack of progress, but falling back to not thinking straight. "This is just like when we were facing Luka…I don't even know what I'm doing right now…are we even getting stronger by getting physical? Or is it about the power level…? I…I just don't know anymore. That jerk of a Luke is still there, and I can't stand it! God…I HATE MYSELF!"

"Luke…" Abis Omega watched as his partner let out all his worries and anxieties, and he felt just as guilty. He really wasn't sure either. He thought he was changing as well, but the recent actions here and on Vestal proved otherwise.

"Sensei…" Amazon watched them muddle in their own lectures. Just hearing them right now instantly made him a little guilty over beating them up like he did before.

While Amazon held his own worries, Preyas watched as Luke talked about himself and his disgusts. In his mind, he thought back to a realm with an old friend and something similar they had to suffer from. Out of experience, he walked forward to talk to them.

Luke had small strands of tears show as he was sobbing out every aspect that he was speaking about. When he and Abis heard Preyas' feet in the water, they looked up and saw the Bakugan looking down at them. A long silence fell before Preyas spoke to the despairing duo.

"Listen to me. In life, it's always about choosing to accept what you are and aren't." he said softly. "What you choose to be won't ever change who you ever were. It's up to you recognize that."

That information didn't seem to help as Luke and Abis Omega looked down, but Preyas lead on.

"I'm sure you both went through a lot, I can tell just from the way that you two fight. But you know, you remind me of a time I was with my old buddy from Earth, Marucho." This made them perk their heads up at the familiarity of the name. "He said something: Preyas is always Preyas…but that also meant that Marucho was still Marucho."

"I…I don't think I get it…" Luke somberly noted.

Preyas knew it would be better to label in another way. He looked up into the night sky, watching stars twinkle. "We were tested, to see if we were able to save Vestroia when the fate of both worlds was at stake. Marucho's test…is kinda like what you're going through. So, in a way, _you're_ being tested now instead of me. Kinda like what your other friends are doing right now. You're not just taking steps forward, you're also turning around and seeing the path that you've taken from the start. I'm not sure of what you did to make you hate the old you that much, but if that Luke is the one that got you to here, then there's no way you should be angry. Rather, you should be thankful."

Luke and Abis Omega were thinking hard of what Preyas said. They both really weren't the greatest when it came to recognizing their faults, an it was no lie were doing better and listening more ever since the Interacia incident. But that's where it lied. Maybe when Luke said goodbye to 'himself', maybe he wasn't truly gone. He thought it was a handicap, but after hearing Preyas' experience, gears started shifting.

"The past will always be there to haunt you until your ends, but rather than make it a curse, make it an experience; one that only you two can be proud of that brought you two closer than ever."

Abis Omega looked at Luke and vice versa. They could see even their look in the other's eye was softer, much calmer than what they were w=than when they started. Back when they thought about it, those eyes and expressions they gave everyone and the other were both disgusting. It was better dead, but rather than scoff, Luke and Abis Omega began arising.

With bangs covering his eyes, a frown covered Luke's face. Amazon stepped away as Abis Omega began rising as well. They both could be seen with the corners of the other's eyes looking at one another, as if acceptance was brimming.

"…I thought I wasn't capable of listening." Luke said. "But I guess I was wrong…thank you, Preyas."

Preyas nodded. "My pleasure. Now then…" He flipped into the water again, holding a battle stance. "How's about you show me that grateful and accepting Luke and Abis Omega duo to me right now!"

Luke and Abis Omega nodded at each other. "You're on! You ready?!" Abis Omega hissed as he slithered back into the water, renewed with an experience to learn from. He squared against Preyas, the two starting from scratch again.

"Good. Now then-!" Preyas shot forward. "Show me what you're made of!"

"With pleasure!" Abis Omega headbutted Preyas, the two interlocked as they were in one more round. Abis Omega swung his tail, which Preyas jumped and dodged. But this is what Abis Omega wanted and opened his maw, lunging forward and snaring Preyas' leg. He swerved it around and swung him skywards.

In the air, Preyas flipped and regained himself. He used the momentum to come down again, though this time, Luke and Abis Omega were aware and set.

"Not yet…"

"…and…now!" Luke showed two abilities overlapping. "Double ability, activate! **Osmosis** , plus **Diamond Shower!** " Abis Omega suddenly camouflaged himself once again, leaving Preyas to narrow his eyes and continue the descent. Strangely enough, his foot planted in the water, kicking up a wave, and yet elsewhere, didn't see other ripples.

"Huh…?" Suddenly, a swarm of energy shards expelled everywhere, causing Preyas to spin relentlessly. It turned out, Abis Omega didn't go anywhere, as he only fixed his body enough to make Preyas land in the middle, and he fell for it. He jumped out again, trying to shake off the strands of that last attack. Abis Omega undid a coil and swung his upper-half like a club, knocking into Preyas' side and making him slide halfway across the water.

Amazon's eyes widened at the sudden turnaround. "Woah! Those guys are packing some punch now!"

Preyas adjusted, and Abis Omega went at him with his tailfin. Preyas shot volleys back, once again at massive speeds that were still too much. But Luke held his sword this time, but still and not swaying like a wild banshee with offense. _'Maybe we were terrible…'_ He saw Abis parry a fist. _'Maybe we aren't the best…'_ He barely dodged Preyas' fist. _'Buti think I get it now. The old Luke may be gone, but it's because of him that we're here. So thanks for being a part of who I am. I swear…'_ He started to bunt with the blade, and shockingly enough, Abis Omega flexed his fins and blocked Preyas' punch that made him slide back in the water, reducing the pulsating damage.

' _WE ACCEPT YOU BOTH!'_ they shouted in their heads. _'THANK YOU!'_

Luke pulled his sword away after his first display of defense and reached ahead. "Ability, activate! **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Abis Omega opened his maw and unleashed a massive pressurized blue beam that shredded across the water. It nearly broke waves apart as it traveled towards Preyas.

Preyas lifted his hands up. " **Aquos Guardian!** " He summoned a big wall of water, making a strong enough force to stop the blue beam from reaching him.

Abis Omega kept the attack going, keeping the pressure on, but Luke was withholding himself from making brash decisions as Abis kept pushing. "Maybe we aren't the same, but you're right. We're the same guys that messed up all their lives, and we'll be thankful because of that…because that's how we got to here today! LET'S GO, ABIS!" His Bakumeter started showing another ability, this one glistening bright blue automatically.

Abis Omega stopped his attack and his body was enveloped in a bright blue aura. He exerted a shrilled roar as his fins flexed, and a power wave started to churn the water beneath them. This didn't go unnoticed by Amazon nor Preyas.

"Woah, what the heck is that?! I'm getting a weird surge." Amazon awed.

"I don't know." Preyas muttered.

Abis Omega's maw began to show not blue energy, but actual water. It was thick, dense, and packing tons of pressure. Once charged, Luke gave the call. "Ability, activate…!"

" **HYDRO PULSAR!** " Abis Omega lurched forward, unleashing a shrilled roar as he expelled a pressurized vortex of dense water.

And Luke followed up. "Fusion Ability, **Blue Mega!** " The beam glistened like clear mercury almost as it expanded even, shredding its way at Preyas. It blasted across the water, and this time it beamed clean through the water wall, tearing an opening for Preyas as he looked shocked.

A shockwave of water exploded at a spontaneous level. Eruptions of blue illuminated the liquid waves that sprayed even Amazon. He looked shocked as he blinked. Luke smirked with determination, and Abis Omega's blue aura radiated around his body. They watched the mist clear, reviewing the results.

"Phewie~! Man, that was a close one!"

Luke's eyes shot wide. "No way…"

Him and Abis Omega looked surprised as they saw the mist and sprays of water simmer down. They revealed the likes of Preyas, and he was still standing, but he had his hands out as a shield of water protected him.

Amazon looked even more astounded. "Woah! Sensei's **Wave Shield** ability! So cool!"

"Wave Shield?" Luke repeated. _'He nullified our ability…we got hasty again.'_

"You're both very brave, and I admire how you're improving." Preyas said. He spread his arms out, suddenly disappearing in **Blue Stealth** again. "But I think it's time that we ended this!" The invisible Preyas abruptly shot skywards, leaving Luke and Abis Omega dumbfounded and oblivious as all they heard was a swish of air. Preyas stuck his foot out. "Now… **Whirl Kick!** "

Luke and Abis Omega didn't see it coming. A harsh impact to the head sent a shockwave that sent Abis Omega out of the water and near Luke. The two crashed into the sand, both laying in defeat. They tried to stand, but sadly, with all their strength used up, they finally succumbed to fatigue and blacked out.

Preyas exited the tidal pool with Amazon and overlooked their defeated foes. Preyas stretched his spine as he bent backwards. "Man, that sure felt nice! Haven't had a spar _that_ exciting since my brawling days! I think I might be out of shape."

"Are you kidding me, sensei! That was totally awesome!" Amazon cheered. "You and that guy were all toe-to-toe, but you sure showed them!" He then faced the down duo. "Still…is it okay that I feel a little bad for them?" He realized that he may have been harsh on them, and after hearing Luke's experience and thinking about it, he was starting to regret himself a little.

Preyas watched the two as they laid unconscious as well, although he looked more pondering than anything else. _'That really was a close one. I think I'm starting to get these two now. Perhaps maybe there is a chance for us after all…'_ He crossed his arms. "You know what, I think this one might do the trick. I'm gonna try and teach them that trick."

Amazon looked shocked. "Woah! Time out there! You mean they get to learn that ability, too!"

Preyas looked over to him. "This isn't our fight, Amazon." He faced them again. "But these guys made sacrifices we didn't…I think they've earned this…after a long rest." He laid on his back, tired as could get.

Amazon relented. "Yeah, same here. But seriously, whoever these guys are, they've got guts."

"They sure do, Amazon. They sure do."

Luke and Abis Omega were unconscious, but they had calm expressions on their sleeping faces.

* * *

Shawn sighed. It had been a very long day suffered. He and Verias both were sitting cross-legged on the dry ground. Over the hour, they noticed how it's been getting dryer and crustier. The soil was borderline itchy. Good thing Shawn wears pants, but he had to worry about Verias, though when he thought about it, he chose to disregard for now due to his fur.

"Well that could've gone worse." He said unenthusiastically. "Verias, how're you holding up?"

The simian Bakugan looked down to his partner. "Like I've been cut into by knives repeatedly."

Shawn sighed. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's fine." He looked up at the sky. "We asked for this, I suppose. So I guess we can't complain."

"Yeah, seems rather childish at this point." Now Shawn had his turn looking up at the sky. "Still, to think Tigrerra is that good. So she's one of the Bakugan who saved Vestroia, huh? Makes you wonder just how powerful the others really are as well."

"I can't really say. Perhaps I've seen Skyress in the skies at some point…but beyond that, even I'm still perplexed."

Shawn outa hand to his chin. "We know that one of them has to be Drago, but he's with his partner, and we both know they might not be here. Where could they be you think?"

"We could really use their help right about now…"

Shawn lowered his head. "Yeah…" His mind flashed to Luke, his fists balling. "But we still have a shot. Maybe we don't know where they are, but we still got each other to lean on. That's enough for me at least."

Verias grinned. "You're a very supportive person, Shawn, you know that? I'm sure Luke's lucky to have someone like you in his life. As am I."

Shawn grinned. "Yeah…Luke's really changed, hasn't he? It must've been hard for him…with these worlds at risk, Riaan's betrayal…but I'm thankful he got through all that."

"Because he had you by his side." Verias pointed out. "You held the most faith in him, just like what friends do. When the others abandoned him, you went back voluntarily, I think that says more than enough about the lengths you two will go for another."

Shawn's grin evolved to a smirk as he chuckled. "Are you trying to sugarcoat it now?"

Verias chuckled. "Maybe a little. But you know what I mean."

"Yeah…" Shawn's expression turned deadly serious. "But if we're going to be there for the others, we gotta work for ourselves for now. No point in having faith in others if you don't for yourself." He smiled. "You ready, Verias?"

The simian nodded. "Evermore."

Behind a small alcove not too far, Aerogan was sound asleep, but Tigrerra was sitting against a rock. Her perceptive hearing picked up on Shawn and Verias, casting an inquired look upon her face.

* * *

Hours passed, and rest was well-deserved and well-taken. The lessons learned from that day and night carried to the brink of dawn. Over the higher lands, the sun started peering over the mountainous horizon.

Within these illuminated mornings of New Vestroia's collapsing environment, two green bullets passed each other in the blink of an eye. Green fire vaporized, revealing Skyress as she ceremoniously cawed with wings spread. In a green whirlwind fading, Atmos was seen on the opposite end with Jase atop.

"Good, better than before." The evolved Bakugan commended. "But now try…this!"

Jase and Atmos looked skywards as they watched Skyress ascend into the atmosphere. They watched her caw again and spread her wings, firing down upon them her **Whirlwind Lightning Sword** ability. This time, Atmos flapped his wings to counter.

" **Winding Winds!** " The Bakugan did what was simple and nullified the ability with green vaporizing winds expelled. The shards dissipated, leaving Atmos with ample room.

Skyress, however, followed up. " **Storm Stinger!** " She extended her wings and released even more, much sharper, green energy swords. They went at Jase and Atmos, but as they watched the attack pierce through the green winds, Jase and Atmos' glares remained calm.

"Very well then. Ability, activate! **Cloud Zero!** " Atmos this time released a green cloud-like whirlwind that breezed around him, creating a veil that Skyress wasn't able to see through.

Skyress cawed yet again as she charged ahead. "You're increasing your defenses before things get hairy, are you? Well that's playful!" She dove into the green cloud, her body aligning in green fire. The phoenix began to spin as she went clean through, ripping an opening to reveal nothing was hit. She kept on sailing ahead, making sure to keep a watchful eye out. She saw a wave of brown hair below, and to her shock, Atmos was right below her. They were flying at a straight elevation, and the lower avian began expelling whirlwinds and made a radius big enough to push Skyress skywards. She regained herself and saw the drill-like tornado head right for her. She countered, diving at it with green fire spinning around her as she dove for Atmos. Each avian Bakugan released a shrilled cry as they met in the center.

At that instant, hundreds of miles away, if one was in the sky, they'd see a green twinkle in the distance.

* * *

"That's it Jelldon, all the way!" Maggie cheered with a serious look in her eyes. It was the next day, and well nourished with the sweet fruit she was able to get her hands on, she and Jelldon were already hard at work.

Diablo and Jelldon were in a high-speed parry. Diablo was punching rapidly, hitting some spots in Jelldon, but Jelldon was much nimbler now. After the talk he had with Maggie, he had to keep confidence. He was trying to at least. Jelldon was furiously jabbing, but some were still out of control as he was barely keeping up.

Diablo smirked. "Heh, you're doing better, big guy!" He parried to a stalemate, bringing a fist back. "But you still have some kicks to work out!"

"Jelldon!" Maggie roared.

Diablo punched forward as fast as a bullet, and it was going to hit Jelldon until he swatted it away at a fast rate. Diablo blinked, shock surrounding him as Jelldon suddenly landed a high-speed jab in his gut, scooting him back several feet. He shook his head to rid the shock. "Huh…?"

When he looked ahead, he and Maggie were both seeing something shocking, literally.

Jelldon was braced for battle, but his top half looked like his ball form: crystal clear. In the center could be seen a red plasma, like energy. All the spots on his body became clear, and plasma was discharging into the four limbs as red electricity manifested in the tentacle tips.

"Woah mama, looks like things are getting serious." Diablo said.

Maggie nodded in agreement. "Okay, Jelldon…let's go!" At her battle cry, Jelldon began to roar outwards as his limbs jabbed repeatedly like bullets, looking like hundreds of arms punching at once that Diablo dove into to parry.

"Now we're talking!"

* * *

Everyone was working as hard as they could, even Shuji and Fly Beetle. Hammer Gorem raised his huge hammer, coming down with a massive quake. A shockwave raced across the ground towards Shuji and Fly Beetle, but they were prepared.

"Oh no you don't!" Shuji swiped his arm. "Show'em!"

Fly Beetle roared as he raised on his back legs. He used **Kabuto Basher** , sticking the massive glowing tusks into the ground and blocking Gorem's attack with a shockwave of his own. As the waves dissipate, Fly Beetle looked more prepared than ever.

"Impressive." Gorem commended.

Shuji had a dead serious expression. "Okay pal, let's throw down."

To this, Fly Beetle's horn returned to normal, but something else started to shift. Orange static began charging around him, and the tusks and the horn began glowing orange again. Intense, pulsating waves started billowing around him as Gorem observed with curiosity. Although to Shuji, he just smirked.

* * *

Hydranoid exerted a shrilled roar as he opened his three maws. Purple and black energy swirled in them before they were unleashed in three beams at Atchibee. Atchibee remained stationary as her eyes emitted red waves, dissipating the blast waves in time.

Esther watched carefully; she and Atchibee were being sure to remain focused this time around.

Hydranoid's massive saw started to spin and he closed the gap, and this time, Atchibee hollered as she raised both scythes and crossed them. The defended against Hydranoid's saw blades, at least to get close. When she held on, Hydranoid's three heads glared down at her as she tried holding her own.

"Atchibee…" Esther reached out. "Go!"

All three heads went to bite down, but before they reached her, the atmosphere blackened, and the maws clamped only on thin air. When Hydranoid looked around, he saw that the atmosphere itself was like a void, with Atchibee nowhere to be seen.

Esther eyes were as serious and cold as ever. _'We won't give in. We have a reason to battle…'_ She thought to the time Luke saved her and said great things at the church she was at beforehand. She thought back to his smile. _'For the sake of others did for me, we won't let their beings be in vain!'_

As if responding, a pair of red eyes glowed in the darkness, along with vermilion-colored scythes illuminating the darkness. All while Hydranoid looked up, barely catching the ominous figure.

* * *

Tigrerra slashed her blades repeatedly, putting Verias on edge. He barely found room to attack, but he was defending well.

"You're mine!" Tigrerra shot skywards with her claws ready to cross and strike.

As she came down, Verias looked ready. He and Shawn with his fencer ready to swing held position while the two were beginning to dawdle back to Luke and Abis Omega. They both recalled the times they've shared, and on Interacia when they swore to always be there for them. _'Luke…Abis…'_ As Tigrerra closed the gap, their grips on the staff and fencer tightened. _'You guys can worry for yourselves for now. In the meantime…'_

Tigrerra slashed and passed Verias, getting to a knee. Her claws shrilled a shining gleam to them, but oddly enough, Verias held his own pose, his staff having a cosmic light gleam to its own. After seconds on end, it revealed both got to their knees, and not just Verias. At the same time, they looked back at one another, glaring daggers.

As Tigrerra's claws lengthened again, Verias let out a shrilled roar as he made a shimmering yellow glow envelop his body, like a radiant aura. Together, they charged at one another with Aerogan watching from afar.

* * *

Skyress and Atmos shot skywards, ascending to do combat again. This time, as Skyress twirled around and ignited herself in green flames, she raced after Atmos, bolting ahead and passing him. The green flames were like a beam that enveloped him, making him caw in pain.

Still on his back and hanging on, Jase could feel the enigmatic heat from his position. _'It's just our world we should be worried about.'_ He gripped Atmos tighter, silently urging him. _'It's the fate of all, and not just ourselves.'_

Feeling Jase's selfless feelings, Atmos and Jase both were beginning to think back to Luke talking them down back in the B.I.F headquarters. That very memory made them think deeper to their consciences, when they were drowning in loneliness, until the others picked them up out of friendship.

' _If we're going to do this…then we'll need all of us to do this…'_ Jase's glare was dead serious. "ATMOS!"

Atmos shrilled a menacing cry as he willingly allowed himself to be ignited in green flames of his own. He shot skywards, becoming a green flaming bolt that glistened in the sunlight. They were so fast as the fire actually compressed, slimming to fit Atmos as he tucked in his wings and raced at Skyress, who went straight down at them in green flames.

' _WE WON'T QUIT!'_

At the exact same time, Fly Beetle slammed down, creating an orange shockwave. Jelldon expelled discharges of plasma with every blow against Diablo, creating a powerful electromagnetic field. Atmos and Skyress collided in a fiery green flare that made the clouds swirl around them, spreading out far and wide to give wake to a brighter twinkling green star. Atchibee shrilled an ominous cry as her vermilion scythes slashed in the darkness at Hydranoid. Verias' empowering yellow aura erupted as his staff swung and met Tigrerra's claws. Empowering energy filled New Vestroia, even as everything was collapsing around them.

Luke took in a deep breath, sighing out as he had his shirt off. With his sword in hand, he and Abis Omega faced the glimmering sunrise that shimmered along the darkening waters. They noticed how much less clear it was compared to yesterday, but they were going to make the best of it. Rested and ready, their eyes opened at the same time.

"Okay…ready!" they shouted.

Preyas and Amazon both jumped at the same time, both pouncing with kicks down as Abis Omega slithered into the water to strike back, all while Luke swung his sword, slicing into the sunrise with a bright gleam along the edging.

Their long road has yet to be crossed.

* * *

While progress on New Vestroia was going one way, Vestal was heading in a whole other direction. If one got a whole scale, one could see that the structural contour made it more rugged than smooth. That's because everything's been reduced to rubble. Everywhere, Bakugan with black colors and tainted eye colors on them were taking up the streets, seeking out anybody who was left out in the open. And with Aquos Bakugan arching in the water and Ventus and other aerial Bakugan taking the skies, there was no way that was going to happen.

Every now and then, the whole planet would have small shudders to them while magnitudes made alloys decompose. Metals had already collapsed, and plant life had wilted already. But the reason behind this lied at the source far out in the waters.

There, in the great tower of Empyrean, Bakugan took to the skies and overlooked the security. Every time the planet suffered earthquakes, it's because the essence it had was diverging to one source; its top. There, networks aligned along Empyrean's pinnacle to its center, where it all glowed beneath Riaan's feet as he looked out to the open waters, watching the sunrise rather passively as it beamed on his face.

Behind him, Hades Pillars teleported, all on a knee to his majesty.

"You understand that I'm at my work, do you not?" Riaan noted the networks beneath his feet, glowing constantly as he could feel blueprints and cells of structures being copied to his entity.

"Apologies, our eminence." Cyrus apologized. "This will just be a brief second. Go ahead, Zion." He turned his head, gesturing his colleague to do the talking.

Obeying the head of Hades Pillars, Zion bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Milord, we regret to inform you that our search for Spectra still requires more time. I'm afraid that he is more elusive than we give him credit for."

Riaan looked over his shoulder. "So I've been told. That's to be expected of a man of his reputation." He looked out at the sea with Armagedoid still in ball form floating by his side. "I understand. Is there anything else?"

Amina meekly bowed. "Yes, how much longer until we're done here?"

Lucia glanced at her. "Let me guess, suppose it's the lack of commodities." Amina only scoffed, proving her point. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Oh be quiet."

Riaan ignored their banter. "Not too long. Another 3 days and I'll have everything we need. Vestal is a large planet with technology as advanced as can get. We need their vitality for our planet's rebirth. Their cooperation is but the upmost essential overall."

Zion bowed again. "Understood, milord."

Cyrus got up and smiled at his faction. "Now then, everyone, I believe we have overstayed ourselves. Return to stations for lookout!"

"Right!" They all teleported away, instantly leaving the area. However, the only one to not have left was Lucia. She remained still as she faced Riaan.

"Lucia." Riaan called her.

Lucia walked over, stopping mere feet before Riaan. She humbly bowed as she was honored by him specifically. "Milord."

"How's your clairvoyance? Have you been able to see anything regarding the Brawlers or any interference?"

"No, milord. I have yet to have seen anything. If I do, my sight shall be your will that I shall turn to my own." Her eyes opened a little. "Still, if I am permitted to ask, exactly what did you intend by not stopping Spectra there?"

Riaan and Armagedoid thought back to what she said. After Rogue Zero's flawless victory against Luke's group, him and Armagedoid were squaring against Luke and Brontes. As expected, Riaan had them both on the defensive, and they were about to finish them, but a man with a dark coat and blonde hair glared at him. A blue lens met Riaan's while a draconic Bakugan erupted everything in his path, making an opening for the Viking-like Bakugan to grab Brontes and retreat. Cover fore was created, and Armagedoid and Riaan were left there, just staring as the slate – or landscape -was swept clean.

A half-grin crossed his face. "I have my reasons, Lucia, don't you worry." He smiled. "You have nothing to fret about. I know what I am doing."

Lucia bowed her head. "Of course! Forgive my doubts my gracious one!"

Riaan chuckled. "It's fine…Lucia." He got her to look up at him. "I appreciate you and your dedication. Your powers are of the upmost instrumental to our success. I will not take you for granted, rest assured. But please, even if you can see the future, make note, it is never absolute until someone makes it happen."

Lucia felt a tint of red in her cheeks flourish. She did her best to keep her composure. "…understood, sir. And we of Hades Pillars and Rogue Zero shall make the future you seek our will."

"You have my thanks. Don't push yourself."

"I won't. On my life and your great name." She teleported way, resuming her duties in the search for their threats at hand.

Riaan nodded and turned around, facing the sunrise once more with his Bakugan. "You see, Armagedoid, trust is a very powerful asset…but it is as fragile as glass. The built of a trust stems from the motives of others and a common goal. In this case, to you and I, we can trust our own judgments, can we?"

Armagedoid faced the sunrise; even his panel-like wings in ball form refracted sunlight. It felt strangely…warm. "I think I understand now. So as long as we have the other's trust…"

"Then our cooperation will be our greatest asset. There is strength in numbers, Armagedoid. Remember that, but don't ever take trust or those close to you for granted."

"I won't…because I don't want to feel alone."

Riaan's feet glowed as he sapped more of the planet's energy. Every time he did that, the networks took precious life force, but it brought him one second closer to making Code Eve pay for her judgment. She left him. And she misjudged Armagedoid. This was a war they could not afford to lose. He gestured Armagedoid to his shoulder, to whom the Bakugan obliged and settled into his creator's pauldron. Together, they can't truly be alone, but they won't count their blessings either. The fight's still yet to be won after all. "Neither do I, Armagedoid…neither do I."

* * *

 **Well guys, it's almost been officially 1 whole year for this story. That's a good milestone on my watch! I'll see to making it to chapter 30 before then!**

 **I'm not gonna lie. When I first thought about this chapter, I thought about them sent to the Doom Dimension where they would be tested like the others were in Season 1…but I chose to go this route, since those guys aren't in the Doom Dimension, and plus their experience felt like a key I could exploit.**

 **I also heard the news today while at work, R.I.P Stan Lee. You lived a heroic life for us all.**

 **Alright, please fav, follow, and share your thoughts as always guys! Later!**


	30. Latent Unleashed

**Happy 1-year anniversary to this story! Hooray! And thanks to over 100 reviews guys, I'm very proud to have you all to have made this possible! You guys mean a lot, thanks for the support. Now then, enjoy!**

* * *

The tainted Bakugan roared in some parts of Vestal, their shockwaves loud enough to split human ears wide open. Nearby structures that were still intact would've been shaking relentlessly to where their support would give out. The cities were literally crawling with these Bakugan, leaving every corner to go without unnoticed.

Watching all those through a holographic panel in an unknown dark area, the sight was truly a magnificent hold for Maximus as his hood covered his head, leaving his devil horn-like crown sticking out. Without much to say, all he did was maliciously smirk as he watched his "show".

Xander walked up from behind. "How are things looking, Maximus?"

The leader put his head down. "It's just as Cesar and Riaan suspected." He smirked, the screen fading before him. "There isn't a place to hide out in the open on Vestal anymore. Our little charge was a success."

Xander smirked maliciously at the good news. Behind him, idling around, Ariella was sitting lethargically, while Hendrix was leaning against the wall. Ariella seemed expectant of the results, yet Hendrix looked to be shrugging it off.

"Now then, all that's left is to vanguard this little tower that Hades Pillars made while they're out on their hunt, and once Riaan's collected everything needed, we'll be set." Maximus noticed the spacious look on Hendrix's face. "Hendrix, all is well I take it?"

Hendrix lifted his head, showing a frown. "I'm fine." He remembered the vague images of the people that were suffering against the Bakugan. He could still remember their screams. "Just…thinking."

Ariella scoffed. "Honestly, you and Killian are as soft as human hearts. Speaking of which…" she looked around, taking note of the absence. "Where is the little Galilea pet anyway?"

Xander shrugged. "Heard he got little sleep last night. He said something about finding a shower to make him feel better. And Cesar's at the bottom where the core is, making sure it goes without disturbance."

"I see. A little repercussion. Riaan must sure feel worried…" Maximus took a few paces outwards, slowly dawdling over towards the black wall. He stared at it coldly for a few moments before he swiped his arm in an arch, dispelling the veil. On the other side, he saw a small expanse of water, and noticed the Bakugan that were so far out that they looked like ants. He could even smell it too, the negative energy flourishing from the forbidden cards worked on them. _'Cesar did say that these cards produce a lot of negative energy. That must explain why these Bakugan are so violent.'_

As the subject dawdled on, Maximus began to think to a certain point in time. He was alone, and it was a show of Riaan that he was worthy for power. Even now, he could still recount how being there made him even more fulfilled than anywhere else. And it was because of this place that gave Riaan and Cesar a necessity needed for the forbidden cards to take hold. The memory made his eyes shrink.

"Maximus."

Xander's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "What?"

The abrupt snapping caused him to flinch. "…we were just wondering what we should do."

Maximus gave them a sour frown beneath his hood, his eyes shielded from the world and looked ahead. Even now, he could feel their presence. He swiped his arm, returning the wall to a black veil. "Get to your posts. Return to your designated area for the time being. Hades Pillars will be here shortly."

Xander nodded. "As you say." He chimed as he vanished, teleporting back to the floor he was supposed to be on.

Ariella and Hendrix looked towards the other. Hendrix shrugged, but Ariella scoffed. At the same time, the Subterra and Aquos battlers disappeared from sight, leaving Maximus alone for the time being.

With the company gone, Maximus stared at the empty wall. Not even a reflection showed…and it only made him frown deeper until he scowled. He whisked his cape around, vanishing from the domain as well, leaving a hollow feeling to creep around the empty domain.

* * *

A door automatically slid open to the side, allowing Killian to walk into his domain that he was supposed to be watching guard of. True to form with his line of work, he chose to not question and calmly went over to his post, watching from a lone arch opening to get a good sea breeze. The smell of tainted, mossy water wasn't his kind of thing. He took in a big enough breath to see if he could get an oceanic smell…he didn't. He sighed out, grieving.

Moskeeto opened on his shoulder. "Troubled?"

Killian shook his head. "Nah, just trying to take in a fresh breath is all. I'm just not feeling it."

"What do you mean?"

Killian to a panel view of the expanse of water. "I mean, when we were on New Vestroia, in Troposphere, we always had that sea breeze. We were practically standing on an ocean. It was a bit brisk…but it felt nice. Here, it's…"

Moskeeto's horn went up and down. "I understand. Pollution truly is disgusting, is that what you're saying?"

Killian meekly smirked. "Nothing gets passed you." He looked straight down, seeing the dark waves crash against Empyrean's base. The sight and height was enough to make him feel unnerved about moving. "Hard to believe that we're doing this, causing pollution, and killing worlds just for our own…" he sighed again. "Including your own…" He walked towards his post, his steps rather lethargic. "I know, it's way too late for sorry. You might not want that right now…but I'm just doing my job. That's all I _can_ do."

Moskeeto fell silent. To be completely honest, he never thought about it until Killian pointed that factor out. He was basically helping a group of people from another world destroy his own, and amongst those beyond their dimension. At the time, he never really had a choice in the matter, probably because conscience wasn't a concept until his body adjusted to this power he was given. He definitely felt stronger now, but mentally, he was just as confused as Killian. Exactly how was he supposed to take this? Is he supposed to be willing? If so, why not rid his conscience entirely? But then again, having talking to Killian and knowing his own problems made him feel less than disturbed. For now, all he could do was think, but deep down, he wasn't too upset with Killian specifically. He's nice. And he's just fulfilling work. He can't fault him for that. In a way, he was doing the same.

Thoughts aside, a figure teleported from behind. Her voluptuous form had taken note of as she looked at her associate in position. "Killian."

Hearing that voice, Killian calmly looked back, only to stammer upon seeing his boss. "Galilea? You're back?"

She approached him, sighing. "Unfortunately, we weren't successful in finding Spectra. We'll try again in a little bit." Se noticed the bags under Killian's eyes. "…Killian, what's wrong?"

He shook his head dismissively. "Nothing…just having trouble sleeping last night is all. Hard to sleep when you're a light sleeper and noise is everywhere." It was a half-truth, but he figured Galilea wouldn't care much for that.

Humming, Galilea nodded. "I see…well it shouldn't be too longer now. Lord Riaan needs you to guard this place…as do I. I'm counting on you, Killian."

"I know."

She softly smiled at him. She did feel a little bad for him. The bed he was given wasn't teleported with them. She'll have to make up for it somehow. For now, she teleported away, leaving Killian be as he looked at the blue sky outside the arch.

* * *

At the top of Empyrean, the blue atmosphere was as clear as day, but the smell reached Riaan's nostrils as the network shimmered in the tower's roof. "The air is getting thin." He acknowledged. "You can feel it as well, can you, Armagedoid?"

The Bakugan popped open on his shoulder. "Yes, I do, Master. The negative energy I feel is stronger by the minute."

"And that means Empyrean's core is working just as Cesar hardwired it should." He looked down at the network beneath him, which dimmed in and out. "My powers are able to function by copying and leeching essence and transfer to my own world, but with Empyrean, the process can extend to rapid acceleration. We should still be weary, though…"

"But what, Master?"

Riaan faced the sea, seeing a small breach with dark Abis Omega momentarily arching out of the water. "Even because of our chances, there's still a small chance of failure. Remember, Armagedoid, we are making enemies of everyone, and that means we may attract the attention of others. And that includes certain others."

Armagedoid didn't seem to get it. "Master…does this mean there are more _stronger_ enemies out there?"

Riaan turned to look at him. "Yes, Armagedoid." He stared out again. "These people I refer to, they are known as the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. They are a group of individuals from a place called Earth, another planet with their species and Bakugan coinciding. Their mightiest have had a reputation of saving the universe, on countless occasions at that…and their leader is perhaps the one that worries me the most."

Armagedoid looked intrigued at Rian. "Who are they?"

"They are known as Dan Kuso, and his partner Bakugan, Pyrus Drago." He explained. "You told me that Code Eve showed you two Dragonoids, did she not? Well, as I have found out…it appears that Drago is the direct descendant of one of those two Dragonoid Bakugan."

"Is this true?" He gasped and looked out. "Then he's directly connected with…"

"With Code Eve, yes." Riaan snickered some. "When you think about it, it's like you're…cousins. Distant relatives, one might put it."

"…distant relatives." Armagedoid was still fairly new to these kinds of terms. He didn't fully comprehend the meaning of these phrases or words yet, mainly because he wasn't programmed to think that way. It was a new experience for him, and knowing he shared traits with a heroic Bakugan was enlightening, but at the same time confusing. To know he had a cousin meant he wasn't alone, but it wasn't that great knowing that he was given a will by Code Eve, his mother who wronged him right from the start. He wasn't sure whether to feel upset or surprised by this fact. Still, it didn't change what he wanted to do. "…I understand. But even so, Code Eve still didn't tell them the truth. It's only fair that we see for ourselves what he thinks."

Riaan looked ahead with resolution. "As do I, Armagedoid. But for, we bide our time. Who knows? Perhaps someone will come before we even meet them? The future truly is a figment of many shapes to behold." And truthfully, he couldn't be anymore right.

* * *

The sun beamed down on another location, but the sunlight was so bright that hardly anyone could see. In the blink of an eye, two pairs of feet fell down from the sunlight, to which were parried by a sudden rush of water from below.

Preyas and Amazon's kicks were intercepted timely by Abis Omega as he summoned a geyser below via **Abyssal Deluge**. The attack threw both off balance, and they splattered into the alcove basin. Abis Omega craned his head with an empowering hiss.

Luke was on the shore, keeping his sword out and swinging only when needed to. There was no real aim to the sword since he wasn't fighting anybody, but it was his one way of showing how he and Abis Omega were in sync. Every time he swung his sword or jut forward, Abis Omega would swing or attack, and every time he started blocking or bunting, a parry or dodge would follow. It wasn't perfect yet, but they didn't aim to be perfect; just to do their best.

Amazon rushed out of the water in a dash. "Not bad, serpy! How's about this!" He stuck his foot out to plant in Abis Omega's head, but the serpent swiftly swerved around the kick, serpentine into a funnel and surprise Amazon. "What the-?!"

In one fell move, Abis Omega spun, his volley of coils snaking around Amazon and pinning him into the water. He slipped off the chameleon, seeing him churn in the water. Then his glare went to the left, where he saw Preyas closing the gap.

"Haiyayayayaya!" Preyas punched with speedily furry, but thanks to the training that they've done, Luke and Abis Omega knew how to block. With Luke's sword in a bunt, Abis Omega flexed his fins and blocked Preyas' volleys.

While they were at it, Amazon coughed as he stirred up again. With Abis Omega on the defense against Preyas, he found his opening. _'His backside is exposed. This'll show'em!'_ He lunged at Abis Omega from behind.

"Abis! Behind you!" Luke warned.

Glancing behind, Abis Omega caught Luke's warning. He turned away from Preyas at the last second to swing his tail, throwing Amazon off. But that was a mistake as he turned around, only to get served a harsh punch across the face, sliding him across the water.

Preyas cracked his knuckles as Amazon recovered. The former spoke. "You're holding up pretty well. Now, let's see you handle this! **Blue Squall!** " Preyas created a blue whirlpool of water that he shot at his opponents.

" **Tornado Ocean!** " Amazon also made a move. He shot a stream of spiraling water from his palms at Abis Omega.

Both attacks closed in, and Luke bunted, while Abis Omega readied a defense.

'' _Let's give that move a shot!'_ Luke showed an ability from his Bakumeter. "Now, Abis!"

"I'm reading your mail!" Flexing his fins again, Abis remained stationary as he let out a shrilled screech. Before him, a shield of water began to form, but it was taking a bit of time. The two attacks closed in just as the shield formed. The shield took in the attacks, but retaining caution, Abis remained low and vanished using **Osmosis**. His liquid shield quickly dissipated leaving him still in the water. But his looking hide and ambush technique was easily caught onto.

" **Water Refrain!** " Shoving his hands out, blue ripples exerted around where the camouflaged Abis Omega was. "There you are! Okay Amazon, now!"

"Right, sensei!" Amazon's fins flexed as he brought his hands together. Water began shimmering as he conjured pressurized energy into the center, where a hemisphere began to expand. "AM-A-ZOOOON! **Aquos Bomber!** " He shot a massive, pulsating blast of crystalline water across the basin surface. Its speed was great, and when it hit Abis, it erupted in an explosion of water that shot him out of water.

"Abis!" Luke shouted.

Abis Omega thudded against the muggy seashore. His head thankfully landed in the sand, with his lower-half in the water. He grunted as he was looking faintly dizzy. "I…I'm okay." He winced.

Amazon's eyes widened. "Woah, he's still conscious?! Even after that?!"

Preyas stepped beside him. "Yeah but it looks like we did a number again." He put a hand on his shoulder. "I think we should take 5. We don't wanna overexert ourselves either." He then faced Luke as he was sitting on the sand, panting from the sword practice. "Still, it's amazing how those two got a handle on us. They're doing better than yesterday, that's for sure."

Luke was panting heavily as he was catching his breath. He was dropping sweat bullets from the beaming sun and the soreness of his arms. But he knew he felt more controlled, and concise while at that. "I think…that we're keeping up better…" he labored.

Abis Omega stirred as well. "Gnngh…yeah…I think so, too. That last move took too long, though."

"But a little more practice, and I know we got this." He thought of something else. "And the others…"

Abis Omega looked up at the sky. "Yeah, I hope they're alright too."

"We'll know the day after tomorrow." Luke's fists balled in determination. In his head, he pictured his friends. "Shawn…I hope you're not too worried about me. I'm fine, I just hope you are as well."

* * *

A pair of shimmering long claws collided with a staff. Tigrerra and Verias were in the other's faces as they were interlocked in another round of intense training. With Tigrerra's greater muscle mass, she was able to push Verias back, but as he doubled over, he plunged his staff into the ground, anchoring the sendoff and swung around, coming around for a midair kick across Tigrerra's face before he flipped to his feet, posing with the staff.

Nearby, Shawn held the same pose, holding his fencer poised to strike. "We still got some swings of our own, you know!" He jutted forward, and Verias jutted his own staff forward, which Tigrerra crossed her arms and claws to intercept and break away.

Shawn pulled out an ability. At that instance, Verias' eyes glowed. " **Haos Sheria!** " The simian exerted a shrilling cry as his body was radiated in a powerful light.

"Not too fast!" Tigrerra's claws lengthened once more. " **Hyper Velocity Fang!** " The Haos Bakugan's sabers all close the gap at massive speeds. She bolted pass Verias, striking a pose as her claws remained out. The light around Verias literally cut to pieces, leaving him to feel a shock run through his body.

"Mistress!" Aerogan cheered.

Verias was about to go down, but he stepped his foot off to the side. His body had cuts along them, but he knew better than to slow down. Looking back over his shoulder for a spilt second, he saw Shawn holding his fencer fixed to slash behind. Following, his staff glowed in the cosmic light of his **Prime Mistral**.

"Huh-?!" Tigrerra turned around, completely caught off guard by Verias swinging his staff with another Haos attack. This time, the impact got her off her feet. She shot back several meters until her toe claws trailed dirt beneath to a halt.

Verias smirked, as did Shawn. "Think we're not catching on?"

The simian went and jabbed forward again, to which Tigrerra sprinted ahead with claws still extended. She and Verias collided in the center, creating a powerful rumble upon interception. At rapid speeds, each of them parried blows of staff and claws. Sparks ignited between them so much that the air could've been lit in flames. It's only after minutes of parry did they stalemate harshly. Their blockade was enough to make the air continue to tremble in their shock.

"I see that you're picking up your paces." Tigrerra noted as she had her claws crossed so as to bunt against Verias' staff. "Very well then! Aerogan! Now!"

"What?" Shawn looked skywards, catching the glimpse of a yellow star.

Shooting down from above, a yellow asteroid shot like an arrow, fixed on Verias. He looked up, seeing the yellow arrow forming Aerogan.

" **Lightning Smasher!** "

Verias went wide-eyed and bolted away at the last second, barely missing Aerogan's sonic speed descent. The result was that he depressed the ground in one harsh thud, and a moment of shock overwhelmed the time zone before static crackled. Seconds later, a shockwave of lightning and light exploded in all direction, swallowing Verias as he was in midair still. The Bakugan exerted a shrilled roar through the explosion as he was blown away. The shockwaves were strong enough to even make Shaw lose footing some before he had to use his fencer and plunged it in the earth. It bent towards him, but it kept him from slipping. Verias fumbled over, until he finally got a claw and anchored himself to a halt behind Shawn. But that last blow, followed by the parries he had to exhaust over, left him exhausted and on a knee.

The dust cleared, revealing Aerogan standing in front of Tigrerra. The two Bakugan seemed fine, and it seemed the upper hand belonged to them.

"Seems we're picking up now." Shawn noted shakily. He pried his fencer from the ground, shakily getting up with Verias as they held staff and fencer together.

Aerogan looked ready to go again, but something caught his attention. "Hm? Hey, Mistress, what's that thing he's holding?"

Tigrerra looked at Shawn, acknowledging the fencer he had. "Good question. I believe that is an Earth weapon from what I've noticed."

Shawn blinked, noting their curiosity. "What? This thing?" He held his fencer casually. "This is a fencer. It's kinda what I use for self-defense."

"I see…and who was it that taught you?"

Shawn raised a brow. "Well, it's kinda complicated…" He looked towards Verias, noting his own condition, then back down to his fencer. There was a long silence before he resumed. "How about we take a short break to explain…?"

…

After finding a breather, the group decided to take a small break from the training they've endured. With the small recover session, Shawn explained the small history of him, Luke, and Riaan, their sworn enemy that taught them how to use each weapon respectively. Suffice to say Tigrerra was processing it well.

"I see…and this man is the sworn culprit to condition of our world." Tigrerra looked around, noticing how dry the grassy plains are in the distance. They looked like straw. "He's taking life and using others. This sounds vaguely familiar."

"Yeah, I can guess why." Shawn said. "You had to go through the same thing, right?"

Tigrerra nodded. "I can recall well. Naga truly was an evil Bakugan, but he wasn't without his own resources to use. Still…I've had a similar _other_ experience."

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"We once had a nemesis, Masquerade if I recall…" The image of that man shrouded in darkness with Alpha Hydranoid was all she saw. "As it turns out, it was he who was our ally, Alice, a friend."

Shawn put a hand to his chin. "I see…so you're asking me how I feel knowing that someone who was a friend became our greatest enemy." He surmised well, making him ponder deeper into the question. "To be honest, I haven't really given it that much thought before…but, now that it's come to this…" he scrunched a little with a morbid expression. "Honestly, it's just something that I just came to accept."

"Is that so?" Tigrerra and Aerogan looked at each other, catching the vibe that's been flooding through the air.

Shawn crossed his arms. "It's not that I don't _want_ to accept it; apart of me still holds some respect of Riaan. After all, he did show me how to defend myself…but that's all. I never really was close to him like Luke was." He put a hand to his chin. "When I think about it, I never asked him anything personal either. He's been an open book…we just didn't bother reading. That's the flaw."

"And you're okay with this?"

Shawn's expression grew serious. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Besides…" he thought about Luke and the childhood memories they've shared. They often played tag, or hide and seek in the manner. He could even remember a single cupcake Luke stole from the kitchen to get for a birthday. "Luke's the one friend I never questioned. He was open, and, if I'm honest, a little bit of a nutcase…" He recalled how he stuck up for him back on Interacia, a musing smile creeping on his face. "But that idiot is what a _real_ friend is to me. He didn't leave me, and that's someone who you fight with and for."

Tigrerra nodded in understanding. It wasn't that she felt the same way, but hearing how big of a deal it was knowing your teacher was against you the whole time would shake up anyone. But, in a way, she respected the way he thought of friendship. Even if he lost one friend, there was one worthy of concern, and that was enough.

"I'm gonna be by Luke's side always…because that's what real friends are for." Shawn finished.

Verias smiled. He knew he felt the same way. As did everybody else.

* * *

A stream of fire expelled from Diablo's maw. It bolted into Jelldon, but a liquid red forcefield absorbed the impact. The flames dissipated, and Jellldon's tendrils crackled with red electricity that he slammed on the ground with. The shockwave of red electricity spread out, but Diablo ascended and evaded the attack, In the air, he glowed a bright red aura before he disappeared. Appearing before Jelldon, he planted a foot to the head, but Jelldon countered by swatting with his tendril. Normally his soft body wouldn't mean much for the impact, but he had to train to defend himself than be someone's punching bag all day.

With the swat numbing Diablo's foot, he backflipped back into the air. "Woah there tough guy! That's some bite you've got!" he commented. "Thought you'd let your guard down after you whipped up that shield of yours."

"Sorry, no can do!" Jelldon denied.

"That's right! We're not even close to going there!" Maggie agreed.

Diablo smirked. "Alright then…" He put his arms out to the side. " **Abyss Nightmare!** " All around, the atmosphere turned pitch-black, which Diablo created. He had a maniacal smirk as his body faded into the darkness, like a ghost.

Maggie gazed forward. "Stay strong, Jelldon. You can do this…"

Jelldon stood there, stiff as a statue. He was trying really hard not to freak out. _'No, I'm better than this. Remember what Maggie said.'_ True to form, Maggie's words from last night got to him. It was okay to be scared, so long as he tried, he didn't have to be angry. _'I'm gonna try…even if it means I have to face the darkness itself I'm gonna do this!'_ With resolution, he held up his tendrils. "C-come on! I'm right here!" he challenged, though his voice cracked some.

In the darkness in front, a pair of teal eyes glowed. "Oh, a nerve big guy?" A devilish figure appeared, revealing Diablo. "Well tough talk out of _this_!" He began unleashing volleys of bullet-like punches in the face.

Maggie reached out. "Jelldon!"

Jelldon's eyes showed controlled ease. They glinted with figments of flames around the sclera briefly as he could feel himself empowered by Maggie's shout. With dexterity and precision, he began roaring as he began shooting volleys of electrical tendrils as bullet-like speeds as well, and suffice to say that it was an intense match. Fists connected with tendril tips, and each blow was successful with red static igniting the atmosphere. It sounded like gunshots with each punch and tendril launched. Jolts of red exploded when knuckles cracked against hardened gelatinous stingers tipped with pressure in velocity.

As the volleys went on in the darkness, Diablo was looking surprised through the combat. _'This guy's actually picking up speed. Is he really getting better so soon?'_

Maggie punched forward with a shout, with Jelldon doing the same. His stinger exploded with red electricity that boomed in Diablo's forearms when he crossed them. The static numbed his arms as he went flying backwards, his ability effect fading with the darkness.

"Yes! We did it, Jelldon!" Maggie cheered.

Diablo caught himself in the air. "Okay, that's it! Tagging out!" He backflipped, becoming Angelo once more.

"Oh, is it my turn?" the Aquos/Haos Bakugan chimed. "Very well then! Allow me to give it a go!" He flapped his angelic wings and reached down. " **Water Refrain!** " Blue ripples expelled around Jelldon, stopping him from activating possible abilities. "Sorry, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I hope you don't take this personally."

Maggie was shocked at first, but her faced showed seriousness. "Don't count us out just yet!" She pulled out a Gate Card, throwing it between Jelldon and Angelo as it faded into the ground. "Gate Card, open! Chain Link Force!"

The card shined in the earth, glowing and making the ripples around Jelldon vanish. Instead, they surrounded Angelo, much to his surprise.

"W-what's going on here?" he squealed. "I can't activate abilities!"

Maggie flashed a charming wink. "Don't think the game's just about abilities now." She giggled. "Just because we got strong doesn't mean we can't forget the Gate Cards~." She saw that Angelo was stuck in midair, and she knew this was her chance. "Okay, let's go, Jelldon!"

"Ready!" His body started heating up with red electricity manifesting. " **Power Sting!** " With tentacles seeping in red electricity, he began using his rapid training he's gained from Diablo and jabbed with such great might. That one blow was enough to throw Angelo out of the ring and flip onto a knee.

"O-oh my…my goodness." He gasped. "That was quite the jab. Even I'm at a loss." Despite the shock that went through him, he was fine as he got back up. "But that said, let's here again. It's been thirty minutes now, and warriors need periodic rest."

"Oh what? Already?" Maggie whined. "But we've just started getting a rhythm…" she ultimately sighed. She didn't find any point arguing, especially with Angelo's stern stare. If she wanted to, choice words could've been said. "…fine." She huffed.

"Excellent! Now then…" Angelo swiftly pulled out a large leaf with the small sweet fruits that grew on trees. "Time for your lunch!"

Maggie's eyes twinkled with delight. She could already taste the watery, sweet textures. "OH YES! I'VE BEEN STARVING!" she scuttled over, readying one sweet fruit with a chime in her tone. As she swallowed, she had twinkles around her pudding face. "Ahhh, so…so…" Her face contorted with a sense of sour. She looked like she tried to eat a rotten egg. "…bleh, sour…" she sighed disgusted.

"Maggie, you okay?" Jelldon asked.

Maggie looked at all the fruits again. Upon further inspection, she noticed how a lot of them had wrinkles on them. They looked far from sweet as they had bitter texture. "Something's wrong. The fruit is all screwed up…" her face fell. "It's because this world is dying, isn't it?"

Angelo looked guilty. "I'm afraid so. I'm sorry." He looked around, seeing how the forest was wilted somewhat. "The overwhelming negative energy infecting New Vestroia is doing more than just harm the Bakugan. Our habits are also affected."

Maggie looked at all the fruits that she had left. "And this is all Riaan's fault then…" A few seconds longer, her eyes became blooming flames as a fiery passion returned. "That's it! Now he's _really_ gonna pay for this! You don't mess with a girl and her sweets! You just don't!"

Jelldon innocently raised a tendril. "Uh, I thought it was a woman and her weight?"

"That too!" She sighed again. "Oh well, guess I'll have to deal with this then…" She looked at the fruit in hand again, giving it an inquired look. She scrunched her face and bit into it again. As expected, as she ate it, it tasted like a rotten belle pepper. She swallowed, heaving out a gag. "Hope this is an acquired taste." She labored.

"This is the best we've got I'm afraid." Angelo said. He backflipped, becoming Diablo again.

"Yeah, sorry kiddie. Nothing personal."

Maggie sighed. "It's okay…" she chose to change the subject to hopefully distract her taste buds. "Hey, how are you able to use Pyrus and Haos abilities when you're both Aquos? I never got that."

Diablo chuckled. "Honestly kid, it's just in our evolution." He backflipped, swapping to Angelo.

"Indeed. You see, we are evolutions of Preyas, which can change their attributes at will."

"Attributes at will?" Maggie flashed back to Saint Nemus changing his attribute. "Hey, that's what Nemus did in that one battle! So are you saying that if Bakugan evolve, their attributes can change, too?"

Angelo backflipped, turning to Diablo. "No one knows for certain. After all…Bakugan are still a mystery. It could be like Preyas, or like ourselves. It all depends on how you evolve."

"Evolution…" Maggie and Jelldon looked at each other, a bizarre atmosphere of questions around them. Who's to say even Jelldon could do such a thing?

* * *

In the skies, Atmos flapped as he sailed in the thin, dry air. It was cool thanks to the rate he sailed, but if not for that, it'd grow hot. Him and Jase were surveying the area, taking note of the dry land beneath them.

As they sailed over another wasteland, Jase took notice of the area. For some reason, it looked vaguely familiar. Soon enough, it hit him. Seeing wilted tropical trees, and a few Bakugan that looked to be squandering over territory, he silently acknowledged the local area that went out towards the sea. He could see that even pass that, the sand itself looked crispy. And beyond that, he noticed that the sea level was lower than what he thought it was before. He and Atmos both acknowledged this spot; the very same one where they tried out that new mechanism on the Trailer. Back then, those were interesting times…or rather, the beginning of what he meant to have discovered. He never thought fondly to past events, given his records and reputation. But these memories he can't deny weren't of some meaning. Atmos couldn't agree more, though they silently acknowledged this than say much words. This is just one of those times that it's better to feel than say.

Skyress sailed a little above, taking note of their expressions. "It's degrading, isn't it?" she said. "Our once peaceful home is at risk yet again. Look at everything. The air isn't as fresh, and the Bakugan are a mess. This is truly a disaster."

Jase prodded his glasses back to place as he frowned. "My condolences."

"Does everyone feel the negative energy?" Atmos questioned.

"Yes, I feel it as well." Skyress said. "And I believe I haven't felt this much since my trip to the Doom Dimension."

Jase caught note of this. _'The Doom Dimension…'_ In his mindset, he began recalling the first time Maximus used Phantom-X. _'That would explain a significant level of negative energy discharged when Rogue Zero fights. It's possible they got a fraction of that control with help from that place. But…what I like to know is how they've managed to extract it?'_

"I'm not sure who is responsible for this, but, if I had to make a guess, this must do with the enemy you are challenging, am I right?" Skyress continued.

Jase returned to the subject. "Evidently, yes. At least, partially. Everyone seeks to gain something out of this experience, that we can't deny."

Skyress remained quiet for a moment, but then she picked up speed and stopped ahead of Jase and Atmos. They got thwarted as Skyress stood in their way. "If you wish to gain more, think of the reason as to why you are fighting. You have more to gain from others when you are together. Not when you are apart. I'm sure you realize this."

"Yes, we're _painfully_ aware that united we stand." Jase acknowledged. "There's no guarantee that alone a soldier is of high expense…" He thought briefly of the time Luke talked him down. "But…for a soldier such as myself, if finding experience alone first to share with my comrades later, then divide and conquer is the way to win this war!"

"Hmmm…interesting output." Like him, Skyress also thought of Shun, and the test that they took back when they were looking for a way out of the Doom Dimension. _'He truly does remind me of Shun. There's no mistaking that look he has. Very well then…'_ Her wings spread farther out. "Let's see you find that strength and make it back to your friends! Otherwise, these skies shall be mine!"

Jase smirked. "Quite a generous proposal you have. I'd love to have a negotiation with you…" In his back pocket, he pulled out his weapon that he clicked, making the elongated taser. "But I'd sooner have business tending to Atmos and my own weaknesses! Shall we?"

"Quite so!" Atmos sailed into Skyress, beginning another round in a new location.

* * *

The arid air roared high within the mountain range. Amongst the many ridges and peaks, there were tremendous tremors that shuddered the landscape. Gravels turned on one another once. Then twice. Then one more shudder made them bounce.

Shooting backwards, Fly Beetle anchored himself using his back legs. He fell forward, upright and roared. Meanwhile, Hammer Gorem took a step back as well, but that was all.

Shuji panted as he was hanging in there. Every breath he took was full of hot air. "Man…this guy's like a rock…" he labored. "A really annoying rock."

Hammer Gorem reached for his hammer. "You're doing better. But not good enough." He acknowledged. "The earth is your own! Make it as your will!" He slammed his hammer into the ground, creating another loud tremor that rushed through the valley. Rocks from below arose, and he twirled his hammer and swung it, shooting rocks and earth at Fly Beetle.

Shuji smirked. "Oh, we'll stand our ground alright!" In his mind, his mentality drew back to his time as a big brother. He was always taking orders from Nene, and as a child-like demeanor, he really couldn't do much. But, not that he didn't want to think about it, when he thought of Luke and how he told him of what he's done, it sparked a nerve. A confident one. "Hmph! You ready, Fly Beetle?!" he roared.

Fly Beetle raised his horn at the incoming rock volley. "Say the word!"

"Okay! Ability, activate!"

Fly Beetle spread his six legs apart and lowered his head. The tusks on the face and horn all glowed bright orange and static ignited them with a high frequency. " **Ballistic Wave!** " He raised his horn, coming own with a harsh orange shockwave that went out like a massive wave across the earth.

"And…Fusion Ability! **Terra Surge!** " Fly Beetle summoned rocks that picked up with the shockwave he generated. It pulsated with the gravel and Subterra energy he unleashed into Gorem's attack. The results were a bright orange light that exploded in front of Gorem. It blinded him for a moment, leaving him to use his humungous hammer as a bunker.

In the bright orange, a silhouette of something swift moved in. With a shout, horns glowed as Fly Beetle zoomed through the shockwave, his **Kabuto Basher** being used as a battering ram to pierce through the energy. He roared with Shuji on his back as they sailed into Gorem's hammer with all they've got.

Gorem's eyes glowed brightly through the shockwaves. " **Copycat!** " His bull horns mimicked the Kabuto Basher ability. He charged ahead with all he had, charging with every step shuddering the landscape. He yelled out, with Shuji and Fly Beetle doing the same.

They both collided in the center, creating a massive eruption of rock that could've been seen for miles on end.

* * *

With the sun beginning to wane to yet another sunset, another day had come, and has yet to be gone. But in this battle of patience and timing, Riaan held firm root as he continued staring at the sun, now facing the direction of where it was setting. He seemed passively calm alongside Armagedoid, even when Hades Pillars appeared behind them.

"You have returned." The supreme being noted. "I tale it he still eludes you. Am I right?"

Cyrus bowed his head. "Please, forgive our lack of adequacy." He pleaded. "There is no room for excuses, we understand."

Riaan watched the waning sun. He could see it starting to set over the Vestal city lines…or what was left of it anyways. "Time is a very fickle finger. It's neither a virtue or a curse. It all matters on how you use it that it's prosecuted. We'll judge the matter when it's over, but for now, we still have some to spare…" he glanced over his shoulder. "You all may retire for the time being. Tell Cesar to set tower defenses to Phase 2-C. I'd rather not take a surprise attack while our bodies are in need of rest."

"As you wish." Zion obediently bowed.

Amina sighed. "About time. My feet are just _aching_. I need a nice, long bubble bath."

Hades Pillars departed yet again from another enemy hunt. They all teleported away, leaving Riaan to his own needs. "Yet another day comes to an end." He muttered to himself. "Truly, this is a remorseful sight…but, as degrading as this is, this is something even life and death itself cannot avoid: War."

"But, doesn't war only create more war?" Armagedoid asked.

"In retrospect, yes. You are right. Violence resorts to only more violence." Riaan took a moment to pause. "But in war, you also learn who your real enemies are, and who to trust."

Armagedoid turned towards him. "Is it true? Then wouldn't that mean friends can also become enemies?"

"And vice versa. War is the most effective way of realizing those two sides. We are the enemy in this war. We started this, therefore it is up to us to take down those who dare challenge us. But…" he looked at the skies, seeing the many black Bakugan that have recently gathered, as per the defense protocol Riaan ordered. "The negative energy that fills the air won't make it any easier for them to challenge us. Those who resist this energy are the strong willed that we snuff out, that's as basic as I can get."

Armagedoid looked out again, seeing the Bakugan that were all scowling and fluttering around them obediently. "Master…exactly what is negative energy again?"

Riaan glanced at Armagedoid with the innocent question in mind. "It's an energy that comes from darkness, or perhaps, the energy that many feel as dread." He explained. "There is a positive energy, and there is a negative energy. You need both to ascertain a balance. Too much of one side, and the scale will fall. Such a simple simile means ever so much to the basic concept of life. Take Vestal for example…" He and Armagedoid looked out at Vestal's remains. "This planet is overpopulated. Resources are finite, and soon enough, war breaks out over territory, and soon enough survival of the fittest in a land that couldn't control itself. That itself is negative energy."

"So in a sense, what we are doing is a _good_ thing?"

Riaan shook his head. "I'm afraid not. We're still killing and making enemies. I am not ashamed of my actions, but I can't condone them either. But no matter how much negative energy you're succumbed to, Armagedoid, know this: You are you. You already know what I mean by that, do you?"

Armagedoid nodded. "Yes…that's why I'm doing this. To find out that answer."

Riaan nodded. "Well said."

* * *

A familiar bloodcurdling cry echoed through the dying forest. The earth trembled with fear as Hydranoid's three heads craned and expelled three various roars. Any right-minded Bakugan wouldn't be caught dead near him. But there were two brave souls who were taking this challenge, and they refused to give up.

"Atchibee!" Esther's shout atop her moth made her shrill her own cry. Her wings flapped continuously, expelling a black surrounding around her to where it became pitch-black once more. Hydranoid found himself unable to see as he looked around for Atchibee, but she was nowhere. Unknowingly, a pair of red eyes shimmered, and vermilion-colored scythes crossed. In a swift motion, it became a blur that passed into Hydranoid, cutting alongside one of the heads. But unwilling to yield the momentum, the scythes suddenly shifted and slashed gain in pitch-black. Hydranoid again felt a powerful shock run through the sides as the vermilion blades did their job.

As they sailed through the pitch-black, Esther held onto Atchibee. _'There's no room for losing momentum. Hydranoid will figure us out soon. He's not without defenses of his own.'_

As if on cue, she saw all three of his heads were opening their maws, creating dark energy spheres.

' _Here they come!'_ Esther and Atchibee thought.

Hydranoid raised all three of his heads and shot the energy spheres into the sky. They climbed so up into the pitch-black space. Once far up, they all abruptly exploded, separating into spheres that rained down from the sky. They bombarded the ground, and Atchibee had to maneuver instead of stand around. With her worm-like body, she swerved around and managing, but a lone sphere was coming down from above.

"Ability, activate! **Scan Blaze!** " Esther made a counter in preparations for this. Atchibee's already glowing red eyes got brighter as energy waves expelled from them. The incoming sphere faded as it drew too close.

"Got you!" Hydranoid shouted. From his six wings, metallic chords with small heads on them launched at the darkness. They all snaked at Atchibee, tangling her claws, her scythes, and around her neck. The darkness around her faded as she was spotted and caught in Hydranoid's attack.

Esther's eyes narrowed and grunted.

"Now, come over like a good Bakugan." Hydranoid began to pull Atchibee in, just as his saw-like body began to rotate. The image and the saw sounds didn't sound too gratifying for them. Still, in this mess, Atchibee and Esther learned to remain calm.

Esther showed two more abilities. " **Scare Flash!** " Atchibee's wings shined an ominous luminescent light that shot beams everywhere. The harsh light made Hydranoid close his eyes and lose momentum. "Now… **Darkus Slave!** " Atchibee expelled volleys of dark energy projectiles from her antennae. They all bombarded Hydranoid at such a close range. This was the opening they sought, and they managed to get the tendrils off them and shoot back for some distance.

Still firing their attack. Hydranoid began to grow annoyed. His eyes opened, and the heads all faced Atchibee in the sky. "Are these puffshots?" he asked. "Or are you trying?" another head questioned. "Let's see what a _real_ shower is all about!" He opened his maws wider, charging up energy.

"Atchibee, on your guard!" Esther exclaimed. "Gate Card, set!" She quickly threw down a Gate Card, one that expelled into the ground below.

" **Terminal Barrage!** " Al three heads shot the same spheres as he would in Death Trident, but they were in massive volleys, and they were much larger. It was a nonstop brigade that pushed through Atchibee's attack, quickly clawing closer towards the moth.

As the attack drew closer, stray shots were coming in. One barely missed Atchibee, and Hydranoid got her to lower her guard, finally pushing through the attack.

Esther swiped her arm. "Gate Card, open! Warlock!" The card revealed itself, and an invisible wall suddenly stopped Hydranoid's attack. "Your ability was nullified! Atchibee!" On command, Atchibee prepared to sling her scythes again.

Despite the wall protecting them, Hydranoid wasn't fazed. "Do not underestimate us!" he roared. "We will show you what it means to battle! **Grand Down!** " Below Hydranoid, dark energy ripples expelled from his body, entering the Gate Card. The card slowly faded, and the wall went down. This surprised Atchibee and Esther as the volleys kept firing, forcing them to try and move, but little room was offered within each aerial strike.

The two kept dodging, but they knew they had to get cover. _'We have to elude him!'_ she created another ability. "Ability, activate!"

Once again, Atchibee hollered as everything turned pitch-black. Her scythes elongated in vermilion energy as the volleys kept firing. Now prepared, the Bakugan slashed her blades into each attack. She and Esther both chose to instead charge head-on, slashing into each harsh attack and close in on Hydranoid. Esther kept her head low so as not to get struck down.

" _That's it. Breathe in the power…"_

An odd voice was heard in the pitch-black. It made Esther lose focus for a moment. _'What was that?'_ She looked ahead at the ongoing volley. She and Atchibee were closing in, but the closer they got, the clearer a vague image was.

She could've sworn she saw the shadow of some man on the middle head of Hydranoid, and he had a mask. The image itself had this overwhelming negative feeling that made her own skin crawl.

' _Wait, isn't that…?'_

Alpha Hydranoid emitted a shrilling roar again and pivoted. His tails swung into Atchibee's side, creating a massive shockwave that dissipated the darkness almost immediately. Esther and Atchibee shot off to the side, landing on her side, and Esther flipped and landed on a steady knee.

Esther slowly arose, her eyes closed in deep thought. "…we're not there yet, it seems." As if confirming, Alpha Hydranoid emitted an empowering roar. "Atchibee, are you alright?"

Using her scythes as leverage, Atchibee started to stir. "Yes…I believe so." She turned towards Hydranoid. "I heard he was one of the most powerful Bakugan in his time. I never imagined it'd be this tough."

"We shouldn't count our blessings. Remember, this is how we'll be able to handle ourselves." On another side, Esther's mind began to flash back to that voice she heard. _'That said…'_

" _That's it. Breathe in the power…"_

' _Exactly who was that?'_ Her eyes narrowed as she tried thinking back to when she first tried Bakugan years ago, before she was found out and forced to pray. She was good, and while she wasn't the best, she recalled another Darkus battler who had the upmost ranking. _'That's it. That's what it must be.'_

Hydranoid took notice of Esther's inquiry. "What is it?" he questioned.

Esther stepped forward. "Hydranoid…are you familiar with your battle partner?"

His three heads lowered in guard. "Yes. Alice." He pictured the beautiful young woman, both her and Hydranoid enjoying the peace of the cabin they had. "She's truly the closest friend I've ever had."

"But she and you were affected by negative energy, is that right?" Esther looked at her surroundings, noting how at this time, the lush forest was far from beautiful. Her skin continued to crawl with the air so dry that paper could crumble. "If so, how did you both get out of it? With all that negative energy flooding the world, how did you and Masquerade end up…"

"Because we weren't alone."

Esther and Atchibee looked at Hydranoid with surprise.

"It's no surprise, right? I was merely doing as I was told, someone who served under Naga. I turned my back away from that power because there far greater things than just that alone. It took us a long time to realize…" He recalled the handshake that Masquerade gave Dan before he gave his final farewells before fading away forever. "That there are better ways to win a battle, than just control alone."

"And, is that why you're not affected by all this negative energy around?"

"Not at all." He raised his heads towards the atmosphere. "I've felt far greater on Naga's hold."

"So you were able to break away, and find a better reason to battle…" Esther looked down, but as she imagined Masquerade again, she turned away. "I'm sorry I asked. I'm sure you'd rather not explain your arduous adventures like that."

"…fool." Hydranoid scoffed.

Esther looked back in shock. "W-what?"

"If you _really_ want to find a reason to battle, learn from your mistakes. That's what Alice has done, and I don't regret it."

Esther looked down again as she thought of the reason as to why she fought. When she really considered it, she didn't have much time to think back to it, but better late than never as they say. Her mind flashed to when she thought she didn't have a choice, that she had to succumb to the heavenly father and have him guide her. That was a higher power she didn't know how to fight. That is, until someone showed her when she didn't have a way.

' _Luke…you pulled me out from that negative energy. You gave into despair from the mistakes you've made, and you chose to fight it in my stead. You, Shawn, Verias, and Abis Omega…you all freed me from a hold that I couldn't question…and then you showed me the strength it truly takes to fight that power.'_

" _Now I'm not asking nor telling you…but consider Atchibee and my feelings as well. We need you Esther…and I'll commit a hundred sins that'll take me to hell with those I've killed to prove to god he can be wrong, too."_

Those very words he spoke made her realize something. _'You're right. Nobody's perfect out there. You've shown me that by having a body and a mind, I can think for myself, just like you've learned the hard way. What's important…is to not give up. Even to the bitter end.'_

Atchibee's antennae picked up something in the distance. "Huh?"

"What is it, Atchibee?" Esther began to feel something crawl up her spine. She got a bad feeling from this od sensation. _'Wait, is this…negative energy?'_

Hydranoid looked into the far distance. His many eyes glanced and stared at the swarms of random Bakugan, ranging from Atchibee, to other aerial Bakugan like Gargonoid, Atmos, and Falconeer were all starting to come around, cawing out to the fray.

"Other Bakugan." Atchibee figured.

"It must be the battle energy we're generating that's attracting them." Esther braced herself. "Atchibee, get ready…" However, someone else took to the centerfield. "Hydranoid?"

Hydranoid faced the many Bakugan that were against him. They all looked to be closing quite moderately. Soon enough, they all surrounded him as he remained still. The winged Bakugan descended slowly to get closer to the positive energy that they saw as food, only they couldn't be anymore unlucky.

All three maws ignited in the same energy that charged the spheres. However, this time, instead, the energy began to turn to a dark purple with glistening pink and white. All three heads remained still as three dense dark purple beams with black outlines and pink/white sparkles shot at the Bakugan around them. Intense dark shockwaves filled the atmosphere in a split second. It was light a dark bomb went off that swallowed up every Bakugan around them. Not one was spared as Gargonoid shrieked before darkness swallowed them, and Falconeer plummeted to unknown. It was a rapid mess that made Esther and Atchibee forcibly cover up from the shockwaves igniting the air.

Several minutes of explosions soon came to a halt. Slowly, Esther uncovered, and she went wide-eyed at what she and her partner saw. There, all around them, the forest was reduced to a deep clearing, with all the Bakugan in sight blown away. They were almost speechless with the display of raw, unadulterated power the Darkus Bakugan had.

' _So…this is…'_ She had a long glance at Hydranoid's back. _'The power of Darkus free of negative energy. Such destruction…'_ Behind her, she caught note of some more Atmos and Gargonoid hovering above. Apparently those not too far were still lingering. "Atchibee!"

Understanding, Atchibee let loose a shrilled cry as she went to prove herself. Esther jumped onto her back again, zooming at the Bakugan in their way. In Esther's Bakumeter, an ability showed.

"Ability, activate…!"

Atchibee's eyes glowed bright red. Fir the third time now, she made the atmosphere pitch-black around the Bakugan and herself. They were all clueless, unaware as Atchibee and Esther vanished. Before they knew it, vermilion slash marks passed them in a vivid frenzy, speeding up to Atchibee skywards. She faced away as the atmosphere cleared, and the Bakugan dropped like flies.

The two sailed on, like the event didn't happen as they went towards more Bakugan. _'As long as we can still breathe…we will never give up!'_ Esther glared cold daggers, cold enough to freeze an ocean. "Atchibee!"

Atchibee shrilled a battle cry as she dominated the skies.

* * *

Night had soon fallen on Vestal. There were no lights as Darkus Bakugan were looking around; some squabbling over territory. Other Bakugan with heat detection and night vision also were taking some routes in case of some night crawlers coming out. So far, it looked like nothing major that took attention away from Empyrean.

In another domain within the tower borders, a door slid open, revealing Galilea. The vice head of Hades Pillars had just gotten out of her own bath, though she couldn't lie when she felt cheated when Amina used up most of the hot water. Regardless, she took a nice soak, her hair as straight and silky as the richest fibers ever touched. She wore simple black pants that hugged her thick thighs and bum, with a plain dark green shirt. She retired to a makeshift bed, sitting on its edge as she tapped the air.

A holographic screen appeared before her, looking to what seemed to be a message outgoing. "Killian, please come to my quarters if you're still awake. That's all." She swiped her arm, dissipating the hologram. She tossed her hair over her shoulders and stretched her arms overhead.

Moments later, her doors opened, and as expected, Killian was there…with a shirt off and black pajama bottoms on. "Yeah? You call me?" Even his voice sounded a little groggy.

Galilea remained calm. "Just checking on you. You feeling okay?"

Killian rubbed the back of his head. "…yeah. Yeah, I think I'm good."

Galilea smiled. "Good." Stretched her feet out. "Well then, you could massage my feet if that's well enough."

An awkward request sure, but far be it from Killian from stepping out of bounds when he didn't take the first leap. "O-okay…" Straightening himself, he went over and slouched onto her bed. He huffed as he felt the soft, comfortable mattress bounce a couple times. He settled himself in as Galilea assumed her position and he started massaging her feet.

And Galilea instantly felt pleasure. He got his thumbs deep into her foot muscles. Her toes were being cracked as he plucked at them, and she could feel jolts that ticked a bit after the pain sensory numbed some. Lucia looked up to Riaan and Amina had bubble baths and money…but neither had this.

"Killian…"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, about the other night…I'm…sorry for what I had done." She felt a tinge of guilt as she considered his inferiority complex. "I didn't mean to make it think that…"

Killian knew what she meant, but to shorthand it – for both sakes – he cut her off. "N-no, it's okay. Really…" he pulled her toes back, slowly stretching the muscles farther. "You were just looking out for your fellow understudy. Right?"

Galilea moaned as Killian's massage on her toes were soothing her. "Mmmm…Killian."

Killian fell silent. Galilea adjusted to move herself and tossed her hair back over her shoulder. He saw her take a seductive position on her side as she gazed at him.

"I really do appreciate everything you've done for me, you know that?" She saw him take a position on his side next to her, and she gladly invited him. "You've got an amazing work ethic. You never question what you are told, and set a good example."

Killian looked towards the ceiling. "Yeah, guess you're right…not like I had any choice anyway." He muttered low.

"What?"

"Nothing…just thinking is all." Killian laid his head down on a pillow, closing his eyes as he tried to take in the morals of what he was doing. "Honestly, I know what I'm doing is work…but something about still crawls up my spine. I don't like it."

"Maybe…" Galilea reached over, slowly surmounting the stressed Ventus battler. "But no work means nothing gets done. What's important is to stay on task. Lose focus…" She put her hands on his shoulders, her own nails driving into his stiff neck muscles. "And it'll reflect poorly on your actions…and your superiors. Don't forget that."

Killian wasn't sure if he could fully agree with what she was saying. On one hand, he could say she was right about his actions, but that's where his problem lied. He's seen peril before, and honestly, it made him sick. He had no means of desiring to see women, children, and kids with no guidance or parents to crumble away. In all honesty…he hated it. But he had no say. If he did say something, it'd jeopardize everything he worked for.

Trading all the wealth and the bodacious lady…just for what he thought was right. But how could he?

"Now…just take it easy." Galilea cooed. "And allow your stress to ease."

In another part of the domain, while Galilea was 'settling down' Killian's worries, the rest of Rogue Zero was off to their own worlds. Xander was sleeping, and Ariella was trying to find a nail file in the mere rubble outside of Empyrean since Amina was using each one for a single nail. Hendrix was doing push-ups, and Cesar was confined to his quarters for diagnostics.

And Maximus stared straight into a black wall. The longer he stared at the dark wall, the less he could see his shadow. He frowned as no reflections were sought, making his fists ball.

* * *

In New Vestroia, all was quiet at last. Everything was finally settling down after the second day of training finally came and went. Preyas and Amazon were well asleep on the tidal pool's edge, but they weren't the only ones resting.

Nearby, Luke stirred in the sand. He used his coat as a makeshift mat so sand didn't get stuck on him. He tossed to one side, and then another, but unfortunately, no matter how much he tried to tire himself out, it only stirred him awake. "Gnngh…damnit." Finally realizing sleep was impossible, he sat up and looked out at the incoming tides. He saw them flush in and out of the tidal pool, though he acknowledged how much darker the water's gotten in the nighttime. "Guess I'm not the only one then…" He looked over, noticing how in the distance that his Abis Omega was staring into the water. "You too, huh?"

Abis Omega heard his partner's voice, getting his attention by surprise. "Huh? Oh, Luke…you too, huh?"

Luke lethargically walked over, meeting his Bakugan beside the thin basin. The dark water reflected the twinkling night sky. And yet, the serenity of the space they had was what drove them both to realize what they had.

"You know, it's kinda funny." Luke admitted. "I remembered when Esther and I first met. I thought night sky here was so weird. It was like a dream. Now…I kinda like it. I didn't really get a feel of it until now. It's not bad." His head looked down into the water. He stared at his reflection as he could see how different he was without his hair and personality from before. "It's too bad this might be gone…"

Abis nodded. "Yeah…but your world is gonna be, too."

"A lot of worlds are." Luke clarified. "I don't even know what Master is thinking anymore. What is he trying to do, bringing all these worlds' resources and copy everything to just one place? It just doesn't make sense…" He balled his fists. "But, that doesn't the past. _I_ can't change the past…" his face grew more determined by the second. "That doesn't mean that I can still try and learn from what I now know. Knowledge is part of the battle…at least that's what I think Jase would say."

Abis' eyelids faltered. "Hmph, we've really became dependent on the others after all. Even after what we're doing."

"Yeah…but it's because of them we have a reason to fight." He pulled out his sword, making a shinning sound through the clear air. "I'm not alone on this mission. I have you, and Shawn, and everybody else. You guys pushed me…even Luke. If it weren't for him, maybe I would be better off dead back on Interacia…but he's opened our eyes thanks to his experience!" He poised at Abis Omega. "Let's make best of what we owe to him, and everyone out there fighting for a life! You with me?!"

Abis' tailfin swayed, showing Fin Melee. "I was gonna ask you that!" He lunged at Luke, swinging his tail, to which Luke returned in kind to meet the harsh swing with his refined sword skills.

As the two refined themselves in the distance, their commotion didn't go without peepers. Preyas and Amazon were watching from afar, seeing the two work hard.

"Man, sensei…" Amazon started. "I think they're dead serious about all this. I know this was serious before…but just looking at them now…I don't know." He watched a little longer, seeing Luke and Abis Omega show and parry each other's slashes at lightning-fast reflexes; as fast as Preyas perhaps. "These guys aren't like Dan and Drago…but I think they're awesome! What about you, sensei? Sensei?"

Preyas watched in silence, recalling his days with the old team. If he knew where Dan and Drago were, he could only wish he saw what the beginning of a new prodigy, one that he helped on that path.

* * *

Having also retired for the evening, the nighttime sky fluttered with stars over the forest where Hydranoid sought to take his rest. The Bakugan rested up, but his current students were another issue. Too active, especially after fending off all those Bakugan, Esther and Atchibee found themselves taking a small stroll through the forest in search of open air. It was Esther's idea, since she couldn't sleep either. The thinking and the forest air felt insufferable for some reason. She had to get out.

"Esther, exactly how far are we walking?" Atchibee inquired.

Esther looked ahead sternly. "I'm not sure. Just to where I can get some water is all. Sorry if that's selfish."

Atchibee didn't sway. "It's fine. You must be thirsty." She pointed a scythe ahead. "Up ahead."

Esther looked forward, seeing where Atchibee was pointing to. She saw a small stream connecting to a riverbank, with water flowing through. "Looks to be a spot." She knelt down and cupped her hands into the water. Feeling the cool water in her gloves, it felt rather chilly. Nevertheless, she promptly took a handful and slurred from the hands. The water ran down her dry throat, making her quench settle, yet the taste of the water was no less than that of expired milk. "This water is tainted…" she deduced. "It has to be from Riaan's influence. How morbid…"

Atchibee took notice of her surroundings. She noticed the foliage was wilted from lack of water. The green life had gone crispy. And yet, something about the shape of it all seemed rather overfamiliar.

"What is it, Atchibee?" Esther took notice of her partner's silence. She saw her look around, picking up on the bizarre déjà vu. "Wait, hold on…" She looked back at the water. "This spring…"

Atchibee didn't have to point it out. She could tell she was catching on. They both could see afterimages off to the side, the times of a dark brown-haired girl and red-haired boy found water. Even if they were figments of imagination, seeing them and afterimages of other Bakugan surrounding them seemed too clear.

They saw the images fade away, much to Esther's displeasure just as she was about to reach out. She slowly retreated her hand, her eyes getting cold from that bittersweet memory. She gasped, realizing that there was something familiar about the location. Looking to the left, they saw a bleak trail of dirt with shrubs and leaves. Without question, the two started to follow their memorial instincts, and Esther walked like a possessed creature.

Minutes later, the two found themselves drawing towards a clearing far up ahead. Esther found her heartrate accelerating as she picked up her pace. There was no rush, but the need to confirm was more compelling than her sense of patience. She and Atchibee rushed out of the woods, the opening making Esther stare in surprise.

The cliff. But not just any cliff. This cliff withheld something that Esther had almost forgotten. Walking up dazedly, she kept herself composed as she saw another afterimage of Luke when he first met her. She could even remember hearing his voice. It made her want to speak out if not for the afterimage fading away.

"Esther…is this where you and Luke…?"

Esther's composed figment slowly dawdled over towards the cliff. She found herself climbing, soon reaching the edge to overlook the area. When she looked out, she could clearly see it. "…"

Lush greenery, once seen in the figments of her mind, were revealed to be nothing but bark and dry mountain ranges. The scenery was more than enough evidence to make her realize how much time has passed since then. The expanse from then to now would astound anyone, but being Esther, she took it moderately well. A soft smile crept onto her face.

' _Luke…'_ An image of the old Luke appeared, and then replaced by the new Luke. _'You've truly made n impact on all of us. You've changed our lives, even when we couldn't…you've really changed.'_ She looked up to the sky, seeing the twinkling stars that governed the atmosphere. It was a night like this when she remembered picturing Luke and Shawn training.

For the sake of that memory, she took in a deep breath, singing out a tranquil melody out towards the valley.

 _And there you stand,_

 _So brave and with a guiding hand._

 _It was there when,_

 _You stood and declared like a valiant man._

Shawn was sitting besides a rock, grinning up at the sky. Besides him, Verias sat calmly as he looked skywards as well. Both seemed morally pleased.

 _There you laid in your sleep,_

 _Dreaming of a future so deep._

 _With one eye open,_

 _You begin to see the lives around reopen._

Shuji had arms crossed as he laid atop of a sleeping Fly Beetle. He looked over his shoulder skywards, smirking. Jase was sailing with Atmos, with gliding for a cool down as the former turned his head forward.

 _It was but a yesterday,_

 _When we were in such dark and woe._

 _We had but one way,_

 _And that was to never say no._

Maggie and Jelldon looked up at the air. Despite the wilted forest, they felt a serenity flourish within.

 _But then you opened our eyes,_

 _With your talks of new dreams._

 _We search for the skies,_

 _And there we saw the light of a new dawn._

Luke slashed and parried with Abis Omega's tailfin. Man and Bakugan were at high speeds, unrelenting at what they knew was a fight that was worth trying. A slash from both met in the center, and shockingly enough, they were in a stalemate. The sympathized looks they had told the other to push, no matter what. They shrilled roars as the battle waged on.

 _The black that was but the past,_

 _It went by so fast._

 _We race towards the new dawn,_

 _Forever moving to a future so vast._

Esther's final notes made wind pass through her hair. Wilted blossoms carried across the valley that she and Atchibee overlooked. They were going to protect these lands, and what memories they held dear.

* * *

The next day – Day 3. This was the final of training. In less than 24 hours now, the others were destined to be back together. They've been given guidance, and with hard work, they've pulled off the unimaginable. They still had some time though, and they weren't going to waste a single second of it all.

Green whirlwinds exploded in the skies with green flames. Skyress cawed as she and Atmos passed one another, but this time neither showed any means of fazing. Atmos' eyes glimmered before he did an acrobatic trick and flung back at Skyress.

Skyress faced Atmos, her tailfeathers aligning to create static. " **Lightning Talon!** " an intense green energy blast shot from her tailfeathers at Atmos. The attack closed the gap, but Jase was set.

"Ability, activate! **Winding Winds!** " Atmos expelled green whirlwinds that protected him, and they expanded towards Skyress.

"Nice try! **Storm Stinger!** " Skyress's wings glowed, prepared to counter.

"Fusion Ability, activate!"Jase added. " **Anemoi Grace!** " Atmos flapped his wings, sending sparkling green comets that collided with Skyress' energy feathers. Green explosions went off like fireworks for everyone that blinded the whole airspace. And yet, through it, two green figures shot through, making valiant green flames follow in their treks.

Cloaked in these energy flames of extraordinary heat, the two birds became typhoons that collided and spun pass the other again. They intertwined themselves in a rapid helix of green flames that continued climbing skywards. They were locked into a spiral that pulsed upwards.

"Good! That's it! You're getting into the battle!" Skyress exclaimed.

"Atmos! Faster!" Jase knew he could go faster. This encouragement prompted Atmos as he bolted skywards higher, breaking off as a beam of green flames followed behind. Skyress stopped in her tracks and looked towards the atmosphere. She watched them ascend in a green tower towards the high sky. Up high, Jase and Atmos were both barely within eyesight.

The Ventus Bakugan and his partner held on as they dive-bombed. They were a green meteor that glowed bright green. It looked like a meteor that was shooting right at Skyress, and she was too slow to counter this time.

' _This is their power now…!'_ she realized before everything exploded in a green shockwave. A green ripple echoed throughout the atmosphere as a tempest went far out.

From this maelstrom and smoke, the green winds billowed away, and from them, a single bird ascended into the skies again in an arch. It was Atmos. He shrilled a caw as Jase held onto his back, calmly prodding his glasses back to place.

* * *

In pitch-black darkness, a devil-like figment faded in and out. Jelldon calmly gazed forward. "You sure look confident big, guy!" Diablo's many silhouettes in the darkness faded, revealing himself behind. "Let's see about this!"

Jelldon's six eyes flashed red and he swiftly used a discharge of electricity. It jolted everywhere, stinging Diablo and causing him to veer away. He was caught surprised when Jelldon's back tentacle reached out and grabbed him. He was yanked towards him, startled.

"Woah-!"

Jelldon didn't give Diablo any room. He roared as he ferociously punched and jabbed his tentacles at max speed. Bullet-like stingers at a compressed electromagnetic projection shot thousands of volts in each singular jab at milliseconds apart. Diablo found himself gagging and wincing with every punch he was hit with, but he couldn't find room to attack. Even in the dark, Jelldon was roaring with power and speeds to spare, until one last punch by Jelldon thrust the devilish Bakugan off to the side, smashing into the deserted forest clearing. The darkness faded, and dust exploded where Diablo had fallen.

"Yeah! That's my Jelldon!" Maggie cheered.

"Don't count yourself lucky yet!" An angelic spritz shot skywards out of the dust cloud. Spreading his wings, Angelo took flight. "Congratulations on that part, but now, as you have beaten Pyrus, let us match with Haos!" He reached down towards the ground, only for his arms to go into a circle skywards to make a perfect O. " **Halo Judgement!** " He reached down, sending it at Jelldon.

Maggie didn't take any chances, not this time. "Ability, activate! **Gel Shield!** " Jelldon created a red, liquid forcefield that surrounded him. The angelic attack had hit the shield, looking to be stopping it.

The two seemed to be defending well, until they started seeing the halo slowly burn through the defensive ability. Jelldon remained determined despite this.

"Sorry, but that ability is the light of sheer judgment itself!" Angelo shrieked. "No amount of defense shall keep its light from touching you!"

"Show'em what you're made of, Jelldon!" Maggie punched forward.

Jelldon's entire body began to shimmer with the spots on his body humming. Red outlines filtered through all the edges, illuminating his body in a fiery, strong light. Angelo looked moderately perplexed, but he didn't know what to say. "Hm? What is he…?"

"We won't…LOSE! HRAAAH!" Jelldon's eyes flashed bright red as he gave out a blood-chilling shout out to the atmosphere. His entire upper body expelled some kind of bright red light that expelled outwards. Upon expansion, the halo was burned up within the atmosphere, and the heat was heading towards Angelo as he used his wings to cover up at the last second.

The angel was hit by Jelldon's sudden outburst of red energy. It pulsated promptly, paralyzing the Bakugan from moving with the heat swallowing him. His grunts of pain were the biggest point of a grand opening to take.

"Fusion Ability, **Plasmatic Discharge!** Go!" Maggie threw in Jelldon's Fusion Ability of great power. Glistening red plasma ignited around Jelldon as it hummed at an intense level that he was more than used to by now.

With one massive shout out once more, the electricity pulsated outwards. Plasma went in all directions as it traveled along the paralyzing hot light Jelldon's body had given of. It crept up to Angelo, of whom was completely immobile and was swallowed in the discharge. The Aquos/Haos Bakugan had been electrocuted to a strong shockwave that exploded in the forest. Broken, wilted trees decimated from the voltage, and Maggie and Jelldon both didn't bother covering up as they kept their confidence controlled. As they saw the dust clear, they saw Angelo on a knee, his body crackling in electricity.

"Phew…" he winced. "Ladies and gentlemen…I think…that it's done." He finished.

Maggie balled her fists, as Jelldon held his tentacles crackling with heated tips. "Yes!" the former chirped. "Look out, guys, because Maggie and Jelldon's gonna shock ya!"

* * *

Gorem roared violently at Fly Beetle, who returned the challenging shout in kind. Horn and hammer collided in a shockwave that separated dust particles and made a crater erupt between the two. The tremor was sustained well as Shuji stood his ground, looking confidently forward through the stalemate.

Gorem raised his hammer again, but they were more than ready.

"Ability, activate! **Ballistic Wave!** "

Hammer Gorem brought down his huge hammer, just at the same time Fly Beetle brought his horn down, which glowed orange. A shockwave of pure orange energy erupted in all directions, and for Gorem, he had to cover up as Fly Beetle was surprisingly a little faster. The Subterra Bakugan grunted as the strong pulse wave drove him one foot back, but he nevertheless didn't fall.

An orange limb plunged into the ground, where a horn drove into Gorem's gut. Before he knew it, Fly Beetle raised his horn high, bringing Gorem back up, but off balance. Meanwhile, the momentum he picked up on made the residual energy in the earlier attack swirl into a hemisphere of raw energy. It surged into a compressed point, and once ready, it glowed brighter.

Shuji punched forward. "Let'em have it!"

Fly Beetle exerted a violent roar into the air. He slammed his horn one more time into Gorem, this time unleashing a monstrous shockwave of raw earth and magnitudes that tore the ground apart into a pillar that could've been seen for miles on end. Within the pillar, Gorem finally lost his balance and couldn't hold on, while Fly Beetle roared.

His roar of which shrilled the atmosphere beyond the mountain ranges.

* * *

Aerogan screamed as he shot down like a lightning bolt against Verias again. He plunged so fast it was almost impossible to catch him.

"Verias…" Shawn readied to swing his fencer. "Now!"

" **Prime Mistral! Haos Sheria!** " In a bright light far below, Verias swung his staff as Aerogan came down. He bunted, blocking the foot that could've knocked his lights out. And yet to Aerogan's surprise, Verias pushed with all his might on the staff, repulsing Aerogan into the air.

With Aerogan backflipping to straighten up, Tigrerra sprung overhead. " **Saber Glowcer!** " She slashed, all her claws expelling intense yellow crescents at Verias.

Shawn remained calm as he held up his Bakumeter. Without a need to communicate, Verias understood. Still surrounded in the yellow light, Verias began twirling his staff, using **Caroline Protector** and using his newfound speedily swinging to bat all the saber-like projectiles back at Tigrerra.

Tigrerra covered up as she tried to hold her own. Her blades remained stable as she used **Metal Fang**. She slashed her way through the returning sabers, clawing her way towards Verias as the simian twirled and swung countless times.

With the opening, Tigrerra slashed again, but nanoseconds didn't go by without Verias swinging. The two collided, and together, them and Aerogan finally landed. All three were once again in a deadlock, but nobody made a move. The air was so stiff as Verias and Shawn were glaring forward with shimmering daggers.

Tigrerra silently nodding. This made them smirk…but that didn't stop them from lunging forward at the silent acknowledgment. Tigrerra returned in kind, resuming the last leg of what's to come.

* * *

Maws expelled black and purple beams that shot at Atchibee. The moth Bakugan crossed her scythes to stop the attack. Hydranoid didn't stop as he continued pushing. His **Indigo Nightmare** was forcing deeply into Atchibee as she held herself in midair.

On the ground, Esther frowned cold daggers as she glared forward. She refused to lose. If she loses her hopes and what she stood for, she wouldn't last much longer.

Hydranoid stopped his attack, shouting out as his maws began charging up glistening dark purple energy with shimmering sparkles in them. They knew what was coming.

"Ability, activate!"

Atchibee exerted a loud, shimmering shriek into the atmosphere. Hydranoid expelled all three beams at Atchibee, who waited for them all to come closer. From her wings, shimmering sparkles expelled from her scales that stopped Hydranoid's attack. The scales flaking off took in it all, and each individual scale, among hundreds of them, all glistened with fragments of vermilion, violet, and white.

"Huh?" Hydranoid glared forward, his suspicions arising.

Atchibee let out a shrilled cry as the scales all shot at Hydranoid. They became a typhoon that surrounded him, a vermilion, glistening tornado that shredded scales that had his power used. Each scale that came close to his body erupted in a small burst of darkness, and he hollered. He stepped to one side, but even more erupted. Pulse wave shredded through the area as Hydranoid found himself surrounded and looked up.

Up high, Atchibee's atmosphere was turning pitch-black as her vermilion long scythes returned. She cawed as she dove down, her darkness enveloping Hydranoid as he roared up to the atmosphere of darkness around the moth.

Esther remained calm through the black whirlwinds generated. Hydranoid's shrilled shockwaves were matched by Atchibee's shrilled echoes. Her frown remained calm all the way through.

* * *

The basin was almost completely dry now, yet as the sun beamed down glistening rays, there were two sides. There was Luke and Abis Omega, against Preyas and Amazon. All three sides had a dead serious glare fixed as tension couldn't be any greater. It was so thick that the humidity itself wasn't as heavy.

One side wasn't going to make a move without thinking ahead. As a lone wave crashed against a rocky shore nearby, the dark waters jumped. This was the abrupt start that got them going.

"Ability, activate!" Luke started. " **Dry World!** " Abis Omega let out a shrilled cry as dark water became blue streams that converged around him. It all surged around him, becoming a hemisphere of water he floated in. _'That'll shut down their Aquos abilities. That only leaves…'_

"Shall we?!" Preyas jumped.

"Yes, sensei!" Amazon followed.

' _I knew it! Here they come!'_

Just as Luke and Abis Omega thought, Preyas and Amazon both had their abdomens and gems shine. "Attribute change!" both yelled. At the same time, all their colors reverted to Subterra, making them said attribute. "Subterra!" they finished.

Preyas stepped forward. "Okay, you know the drill, Amazon!"

"Right, sensei!" Amazon shifted his hands around. "Keep your eyes on the prize! **Desert Rocket!** " Slowly, Amazon began fading away. He camouflaged himself, whereas Preyas raised his arms side.

" **Side Formation!** YEEHAW!" he slammed his hands down, erupting in a geyser of dust that pushed him into the ground below. Where the dust faltered, there wasn't even a whole to give evidence.

Luke's eyes narrowed. "Abis…" he saw Abis Omega hiss in confirmation; he nodded back. "Okay then. Ability, activate-!"

The ground beneath Abis Omega suddenly exploded. The shockwaves of the outburst of rock and debris made his water bubble dissipate, allowing Preyas to jump up. "Gotcha!" He lunged up, but Abis Omega was nowhere to be seen. "Huh? What the-?!"

" **Osmosis!** " Luke finished.

Preyas in midair when he barely caught a whiff of a long whip camouflaged in the atmosphere. It lashed on his side, sending him doubling over to a slide on the ground. Once he straightened out, he sneered as he could see Abis Omega's outline. He placed a hand on the ground and went darting at him. Using his fins, he expanded them to adjust his descent. Abis Omega used those same fins to block Preyas' kick, of which made him backflip, but he bounced back and began a rapid volley of punches against the camouflaged Abis Omega. Invisible lashed of the tail at equal speeds parried Preyas' blows, and he was keeping up explicitly well.

Behind him, Amazon's invisible silhouette was seen, and he was ready for a foot. "Special delivery~!"

Luke temporarily sheathed his sword. That was Abis Omega's signal. Still invisible, he ducked and lowered to the ground, leaving Amazon to hit Preyas. They both fumbled over, while Abis slithered away and arched to give an intimidating stature as both reverted to Aquos.

With them momentarily in shock, Luke took the shot. "Ability, activate! **Hydro Pulsar!** " Abis Omega let out a shrilled roar as he opened his maw, expelling a spinning cyclone of water that rushed across the landscape at Amazon and Preyas.

Upon gaining himself, Preyas' eyes opened. "Oh boy! Here we go!"

Amazon's witty body got him up first. "Don't worry, sensei! I got this!" He reached out, expelling a spinning vortex of water as well. " **Tornado Ocean!** " He shot the blast of water right at Abis Omega's vortex. The attacks connected in the center, making two intense cyclones that were battling it out for sheer dominance.

Both sides were intent on overpowering the other, but Abis Omega still had a trick up his sleeve. Luke activated it as he unsheathed his sword again. "Fusion Ability, activate! **Blue Mega!** " This time, the vortex glistened like crystal clear water as it expanded somewhat. Slowly, the small fraction was what made it slowly push towards Amazon.

The landscape shuddered as the cyclones pushed relentlessly, but Abis refused to surrender as he continued firing. "Aw snap! He's closing in!" Amazon shrieked.

Preyas came down out of the blue to the side. He slammed his hands into the ground again. " **Aquos Guardian!** " He summoned a wall of water that got between them and the attack. The wall stopped the glistening cyclone, which created a horrendous wake off to the sides.

Luke and Abis Omega's eyes narrowed as they knew what came next if they went all out again. Looking at each other, they could make the do, and Luke threw in a Gate Card. The card expelled outwards, enveloping the basin as the water wall was still up.

"Gate Card, open! Ring Zero!"

The Gate Card opened, making the wall of water suddenly vanish. On top of that, a strange paralysis got over Preyas and Amazon. The latter especially got shaken up. "H-hey! What's the big idea?! I-I'm trapped!"

"Yeah, I can't move either!" Preyas tried moving his arms, but it wasn't working. "Oh crud!"

Abis Omega hissed wearily. He wasn't going to let this opportunity go unscathed. And Luke thought the same thing. Both abilities were shown at the same time as Abis Omega opened his maw, generating bright blue. "Double ability, activate! **Aquos Cyclowave** , plus **Diamond Shower!** " At his command, Abis Omega roared out as a massive blue beam shot out of his mouth, creating a tremor as it passed over the earth. Around it, blue energy shards spun to create a stronger diameter. The combined attack created a powerful ram that impacted Amazon and Preyas at the same time. The beam, while it went forward, had its streams connected with the diamonds, making streaming cyclowave shards spray everywhere, exploding like firecrackers of blue across the dried tidal pool.

From the smoke cloud, Preyas and Amazon shot out of the smoke cloud. Master and student managed to break off and slide on their heels to a halt. Once situated, they glared forward, weary of the danger. Something blue streaked across the smoke plain, getting between Preyas and Amazon in a split second. Abis went and snared coils around Preyas, constricting him in a swift move. Preyas found himself immobile as Amazon was off to the side.

"Sensei!" he stepped forward. "Hey, that was a cheap move!" He took a massive jump, flipping until he was above with a hemisphere of water. "Alright, take this! **Tidal Spray!** " He came down, the blue sphere expanding for a point-blank throw.

Luke bunted his sword as Abis held onto Preyas. "Now, Abis! Ability, activate!"

Abis Omega hissed out to the world. A translucent circular water shield formed right overhead, stopping Amazon's intense spray of harsh, dense water. The eruption sent a shower of liquid down everywhere, creating an elegant rainbow that the sunlight reflected upon.

"Woah, they really got it down…!" Amazon was so impressed that he almost forgot he was in midair when Abis' tail slammed into his side, veering him away.

Still stuck in Abis Omega's coils, Preyas found it a little hard to breathe. "Man…this guy…sure is…tight!" He had to get out, and fast. "Let's try… **Aquos Bubble!** " He opened his mouth, expelling an inflating bubble that started creating a space around him. Abis Omega found his hold loosening as the bubble around Preyas expanded, so much that it was enough to give anyone room. The bubble popped, and Preyas was seen in midair, swinging his leg around. Luke held his sword in a sideways bunt to graze, and Abis reflected that and moved to the side before Preyas' kick landed.

Both sensei and student returned to their sides, and Abis Omega kept a coil and defensive position, while his body was emitting a powerful blue aura. He roared out, just as water began seeping through the cracks of the supposedly dried tidal pool.

"Sensei! Ready!" Amazon put his hands together.

"You're reading my mind, kid! Time to finish this lesson!" Preyas took a stance as well, gathering water in a whirlpool. Amazon flexed his fins as a dense hemisphere of water began to circulate.

Abis Omega exerted a lot of pressure as his serpentine body was pushing out as much force as he was generating throughout the battle. It was a lot, and yet he was controlling it. In the past, this would've been overwhelming, but thanks to being with Luke's group, he learned to brawl to the fullest. His diamonds all over his body began shinning a bright blue, just as his maw was pulsating another energy spiral.

Luke held his Bakumeter up, showing another ability. "Let's do this! No holding back! Ability, activate!"

Preyas unleashed **Blue Squall** , and Amazon released his fully charged **Aquos Bomber**. The two attacks pulsated in unison across the basin as Abis Omega had an intimidating roar ripple from his insides. He created a mirror comprised of water, but not just any water. The same glistening water Amazon's attack had. The maw open fired, releasing all the energy from the mirror in a torrential, spinning pulse blast that tore the ground clean through like an abyss.

The three attacks connected in the center, creating a shockwave of blue that made water around the basin get blown away. And yet farther out, the energy waves made the water spout wave. A whirlpool-like atmosphere surrounded the three as they were battling it out for dominance, and Amazon and Preyas' attack was subduing Abis Omega's ability with every inch.

Despite being wet, Luke didn't give a damn. He stared at Abis Omega's back. _'Abis…'_ His mind began to replay a montage of the times they've shared. From the first time they've met, to the first battle they've had. To the battles against Rogue Zero, and towards the renewed promise they shared. _'We've sure came really far. I didn't think I'd get this in touch with anyone but Shawn and Master. Then, I met you and Esther, and everyone else. We've suffered, and we're not done yet…'_ He balled his fists angrily, determination. "And you know what else…I'm not letting things with us end here!" Another ability showed itself. "Time for the trump card!"

Amazon and Preyas kept the pressure pushing, so much as it was very close to reaching Abis Omega. But through it all, the serpent held his head high as he pushed.

Luke activate the ability. "FUSION ABILITY, ACTIVATE!"

The diamonds allover Abis Omega began charging up with bright blue energy. Each one all over the body shimmered, and as he exerted aquatic pressure, his eyes shrunk as he suddenly made ripple-like shockwaves pulsated. The pulsing blue ripples echoed to the front of the serpent's attack, tearing ahead into the attacks that the opponents were dishing out. Drastically, the ripples brushed the attacks away, making the blue aquatic beam race faster at the two. Before they could realize it, it was too late.

A volatile bright blue explosion swallowed everything around Amazon and Preyas. The mist was so deep as Luke and Abis Omega remained vigilant in their standing. Sword and tailfin up, Abis Omega's diamonds continued glowing, as if the power wasn't going away. As the mist soon cleared, they saw two figures standing out in the open. They all looked ahead and saw Amazon and Preyas still standing, but they were barely moving. Scrapes and bruises were covering them. It was clear that last attack did a number on them.

Luke grunted with Abis Omega, both keeping their guards up.

Amazon approached. But before he made it too far, Preyas shoved his hand in front, blocking his path. He looked confused, yet the older Bakugan was remaining stoic as he observed Luke and Abis Omega for a while. He could see they weren't worn out much like they were before. This only confirmed what he needed to know.

A long, anticipated silence fell, and with an accepting nod, Preyas smiled. "…they're ready."

Luke gasped. "Wait…did I just hear that right…? Did he say…?" He and Abis Omega looked at each other, their expressions soon transforming to smiles of acknowledgment. Luke nodded, and to that Abis returned the gesture. Luke then faced Preyas and Amazon, getting to his knees and bowing his head towards them. "Guys! Thank you!" he cried out.

"W-woah there! No need to be so humble man!" Amazon shrieked. Admittedly he didn't mind. He thought it was a little cool as a matter of fact, with getting respect from others. But this time since he was so tight with them, he let it slide.

"You both made it far. For that I say to you congratulations." Preyas announced. "By tomorrow morning, our time with you shall bear fruit."

"Right! Thank you!" Luke raised his head, facing the sky. _'Guys…if you could hear that, then that means we have a chance after all.'_

* * *

Another day, another vicious amount of life energy and essence Riaan has copied. The routine was the same as the day before, and then some. Hades Pillars was out doing their job, scouting the area in case of Spectra making a comeback, and enhanced Bakugan were roaming about, if not settling to territories distributed.

At the top of his tower, Riaan watched as another day had come and gone. "The negative energy levels have grown steadily." He said. "It's almost time."

"After this planet, what shall be our next course of action from then, Master?" Armagedoid asked.

Riaan put his chin down, thinking. "Well, after we've collected the Battle Gear data and the mechanical Bakugan schematics, I've been thinking about heading back to Interacia. We can only take one step at a time after all. No need to rush things."

"I understand."

"Although…" Riaan remained surprisingly quiet for a short while. "Now that I think about it, we shouldn't be too far away from them. Perhaps we'll have company soon enough." He figured.

Armagedoid looked out. "So enemies might be mounting an attack…I see. Should we be worried?"

Riaan smiled warmly. "It's nothing to worry about. I promise you." He allowed Armagedoid on his shoulder again. "But make no mistake, remember, keep your guard up…it's always the least likely ones that they expect that may take actions so surprising."

* * *

A new day. The sun had set for another cycle. The morning sun was beginning to brew over the wasteland's horizon, slowly giving light to the rock formations that were so dry that one touch could make it all crumble away. But beyond these touches, there lied those who were willing to bring themselves to stop this chaos.

A harsh, dry wind picked up dust in the large sun over the sunlight. In the midst of this sunlight, two figures were seen walking by one another. One carried a fencer, and the other held his staff as he walked. Behind them, their guardians for their training followed.

A smirk was seen on another face. A figure had arms crossed as an insectoid Bakugan in the sunlight was hovering over the landscape. Behind them, a massive golem-like guardian slowly followed, each step shuddering the earth beneath.

A harsh cloud of dust eroded elsewhere, yet within it, a lone figure walked through it, her hair shifting through the winds. Behind her, two creatures flapped their intriguing wings, one looking more intimidating than the other, yet all three had eyes that could send a shiver down your spine.

In the skies above, the horizon's glistening radiance reflected off glasses, making them impossible to see the eyes of someone wearing them as he remained steady and controlled on a large avian-like creature whose wingspan was far greater than anything else in the world. Guiding them was another avian, whose yellow eyes glistened radiance.

Another Bakugan with devil wings and a spiked tail made treks behind an amorphous creature. On top of its head, there was a pre-adolescent girl, and she seemed determined.

Following that, there was something else that they saw. In the distance, heading near the sun as well, a red-haired teen walked calmly ahead. Beside him, something slithered overhead with him, with two other amphibians following in their treks to see them to their own way.

The six individual groups all started converging to where they could see the other. They all could see the other's different attributes, and Maggie was a prime example. They all seemed to be feeling a strong force, but nothing was being said. _'It's finally here. The moment has arrived…for all of us.'_ Luke acknowledged this fact as he slowly unsheathed his sword as he saw them all group up. _'The very spot where we all met; the time when we settled down after Hendrix and Ariella attacked us…'_ He remembered that day like it was yesterday. Even now, in his mind, that memory made him think back to now. _'Now…it's our turn to move forward pass them, and stop Master. Together!'_

All sets of feet and limbs finally stopped. Everyone lowered to the ground with their Bakugan, and all sets of feet were fixed into certain spots. The Guardian Bakugan and their proteges all had the attribute stances, with respective attributes in a perfect circle. Diablo was an exception, his half-Pyrus attribute fitting fine with Maggie and Jelldon.

The first to speak up was Jase as she smirked. "Well now, this is most certainly a sight to behold." He spoke in such a teasing manner. "I trust that everyone's enjoyed their little 'vacation'."

Shawn flashed his own smirk. "Still as humorous as ever, Jase. I see you haven't lost your touch."

"Why, Shawn, whatever do you mean? What's so humorous about the end of the world?"

Shuji's teeth showed as he chuckled. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling pretty good."

"That so?" Shawn chimed. "Good to see you're in spirits, Shuji."

"Heh, you too man."

Maggie smiled, though her cheery smile had a certain fore behind it. "I'm glad that we're all in one piece and all, but we've got a job to do."

"She's right." Esther agreed. "We can catch up at another time. For now, we didn't spend this time apart for nothing." She looked over at someone in the Aquos sign next to her. "Isn't that right, Luke?"

Completely calm, Luke nodded. He missed this. He missed them. He wanted to admit how much everyone meant to him, but he knew the mission came first. But the mission couldn't be done without those he was close to, that's where the truth lied. This is why they trained, so they couldn't fall behind, not while they're all depending on him again. And he expected the same. This was a battle that no one will go down fighting. Holding his sword, Luke poised. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. "…listen guys. Before we saying anything else, I just wanna say thanks." He started. "I know what I suggested was selfish, and I'm sorry…" he opened his eyes. "But, we know what's at stake. If we're going to fight again, we're doing it with everything we've gained!"

Jase had arms behind his back. "Worded like a Luke would be." He chimed. "But, Luke, remember, for what we're doing, there's no room for apologies or thanks. That comes a _fter_ the fight has been decided."

Luke nodded. "I got it."

Preyas looked around, whistling at the old memories. "Phewie! Man, I can't tell how long it's been since I've seen _you_ guys again! Hey, Tig! How've ya been?!" he yelled at Tigrerra.

The Haos Bakugan took notice of Preyas. "Preyas. A long time indeed. I see that you're doing well." She faced Gorem. "And Gorem, quite a pleasant surprise."

"The sentiment is shared." He replied.

"Quite so." Skyress nodded, "It's good to see you all in good health once more. Truly, I cannot express myself anymore than I am at seeing at how despite how our world is crumbling, we still remain intact."

"Woah~ there. No need to set off the waterworks on us." Diablo chuckled. His joking was met with a backflip, altering to Angelo. "It pleases my heart to know that we have all come together once more. I, too, could almost cry of joy."

"But we didn't come here to catch up now, did we?" Hydranoid reminded them.

Gorem nodded. "You are right. There are worlds that are suffering as our own, but this task is not ours. Just as we have been tested, it appears that these six chosen by fate have proven themselves. May their battles carry on our legacy."

Angelo backflipped back to Diablo. Jelldon looked back as he spoke. "Well kids, this is goodbye. Sure was a pleasure seeing you both." He acknowledged. "It was an honor knowing ya." He morphed again, becoming Angelo. "As it is my own. Do be well, for us."

Maggie nodded. "We will, promise."

Amazon approached Abis Omega. "Hey, listen…" he paused. "Even if I am sensei's favorite…I was actually pretty glad to have met you guys. You're unlike any kind of Abis Omega I've ever seen! You're probably the coolest one out there! I can't wait to see you guys again!" He flexed his bicep, smiling. "You guys pushed me and sensei so much, it inspired us!"

Preyas nodded. "He's right." He approached Luke, smiling. "We're not asking for thanks. The only thing we're wishing for is seeing you succeed. That is repayment enough."

Luke nodded in appreciation. His old master never said such kind things to him. And even though Riaan couldn't have given him such a voice of true happiness, it was through Preyas that Luke felt himself and Abis Omega pushed to greater experiences. It was through them that they reflected upon themselves, and accepted their pasts and learned and appreciated them. Luke smiled again, but remembered what Jase said. He kept his word choice brief. "…we won't forget all that you've done for us. I promise…" He stepped around, glaring forward. "We'll find a way."

Esther smiled besides Luke. Shawn crossed his arms and smirked with Verias. Jase prodded his glasses as Atmos straightened his neck. Shuji chuckled, and Maggie stood calmly with Jelldon.

"It's time." Tigrerra looked at Aerogan. "Aerogan."

"Yes, Mistress." The Haos Bakugan stepped up. He walked a few paces ahead, glaring. "Alright, where to?"

They all exchanged looks to one another, and Luke saw them all referred to him. He didn't need a second to process. He already knew the answer. "Vestal."

Aerogan nodded. "Coming right up!" He reached forward towards the center. There, a portal opened in the ground, sinking into the earth like a pit. "This is it, guys. It was fun!"

Esther stepped forward, a frown forming. It was time to remain focused. "Let's go."

"Right!" Everyone exclaimed. Esther was the first to jump into the portal, followed by Shawn, then Shuji. One by one, down the attribute circle, the battlers and their Bakugan followed into the portal Aerogan created. Maggie and Jelldon followed, with Jase and Atmos diving in next. The last to follow was Luke as he sheathed his sword and took ne last look around. Seeing all these Bakugan looking at him, he could feel a weight fall on his shoulders. But it was a weight he'll bear for the rest of his days. He's willing to die for others' worlds than just his own. It was up to him and a simple sea serpent to make whatever impact possible if it means making sure nobody else suffered ever again. With this in mind, he took his last step, diving into the fray with Abis Omega.

Amazon's face fell as he watched them go. "Sensei…will we ever see them again?" In his woes, he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Someday, Amazon." He said. "But for now, we leave them to what must be done." He then took notice of the other Bakugan he fought alongside with in his past. "Huh, you know, we should get together like this more often! Hehe!"

With the tailfin of Abis Omega slipping down the portal, the portal finally closed, leaving the crumbling New Vestroia behind. Luke dove with everyone else down further into the portal, his sights set on returning back to their last checkpoint, with nothing to turn back to. It was off to Vestal, to finally try once more in stopping Riaan and his plans.

* * *

 **And so next chapter, back to Vestal once more! I gotta say, I wasn't sure if this was going to work well, but by the end, I was very pleased with how I've made them return to New Vestroia. And I've managed to keep it under 20K this time. That's also good! And, as a bonus, I gave a very small figment of another component of the forbidden cards and Maximus' history.**

 **But before we get to showing off Luke and the others' newfound strengths, I'm gonna be taking another break from this story. It's been 3 chapters again, so I'm gonna be letting this one settle for a bit. If I don't update again before New Year's, well then I'll say happy holidays! Share your thoughts as always, and thanks for reading! :)**


	31. Vestal's Rebellion

The morning rays on a wreckage lying in the compounds of Vestal refracted on various metal. Light shimmered and were absorbed by many of the infected Interacian Bakugan that were basking after asserting territories. What was once Vestal looked nothing like the way it did just a few days ago. And yet through this abandoned wasteland of debris and empty streets, a single string of light shot out of nowhere and flashed in an open plane. It was a bright flash that camouflaged well with the refracting light on debris, giving some nearby Bakugan the impression of a sunrise. They all ignored it surprisingly as the light dimmed. Once the light soon faded, six figures were all sprawled on the ground, with six marbles of various colors laying close by.

"Gnnngh…man, what a rush." Luke was the first to arise, clutching his aching head. "My head…"

Shawn was the next to arise. "Hey…did that actually work?"

"I think so." Maggie looked around, seeing debris everywhere. She almost mistook it for a garbage dump if it wasn't for the sights of Bakugan high in the sky. "Jelldon, are you seeing this?"

Jelldon jumped onto her shoulder in open ball form. "Yeah, I sure do."

"Then that means we've made it to Vestal." Esther deduced.

Shuji rubbed his head of hair next, groaning. "Man, for a second, I thought they screwed up." His eyes widened when he realized the situation. "Wait a minute! If we're on Vestal, then what part are we-?!" He was cut off when Jase suddenly clamped his mouth over him. "Mmmm! Mm?!" Shuji muffled at Jase.

"Keep your voices down. We're not in the clear out here." Jase told them quietly.

Everyone looked at each other and realized what he meant. Before long, a thumping sound was heard across the ground. They all began to feel a rise of energy within the atmosphere and recognized it as a threat. In a hurry, they all made way behind a debris mound, hiding split seconds before a Haos Hammersaur with tainted black coating appeared, craning its head across. Everyone remained absolutely quiet so as to keep their cover.

Jase looked to everyone as he gestured them over to the nearest alley. They all looked at each other and hurried along. Shawn was the last one to follow as he had to back towards them. He glanced left and right as they sneakily blended in with the shadows.

Unknowingly, they were all watched blending in as a black and orange insectoid-like drone fluttered nearby. Its lenses dilated in and out, focusing in on their images.

...

"That was a close one." Shawn watched another Hammersaur enter the area from the distance of the alleyway. Safe for the time being, he looked back to his teammates. "Everyone good?"

Esther nodded. "Yes. They shouldn't be able to fit through here."

Jase prodded his glasses up. "I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you." He said. "Remember, Bakugan are an intelligent species. There's no telling how long exactly until our energy signatures are picked up."

"Yeah, he's got a point." Luke said. "But we can't just stay here in wait until that happens."

"Agreed."

"Then we need to find cover, and quick." Esther told them. "We need to find a way around, and fast."

Shuji folded his arms. "Yeah, but how are we going to do that? This place is gonna be like a maze with all these buildings you know."

"Maybe we can use the buildings as cover and get to a high point?" Maggie suggested.

Jase put a hand to his chin. "It's plausible. A higher altitude would give us a better indication of where we are." He was going into detail of the idea in his head, but his eyes picked up something. "Hm?"

"What?" Luke asked. He noticed that everyone was staring at him. "What are you staring at?" Getting creeped out, he turned around and saw nothing there. Confused by the act, he was starting to show irritation. "Guys…"

"Greetings, my friends."

Luke gasped. When he turned around, he was in a circle with his friends as they centered around the image of someone who had wavy blue, shoulder-length hair with green eyes. He stood tall in a long sleeve, dark brown coat with orange accents all over. He had ash gray pants and brown stocking boots with dark brown cloths at the waist. His smile was rather uncanny to look at.

"Woah!" Shuji leaped back in shock.

"Where did he come from?!" Maggie gasped.

Shawn looked just as shocked, but he glanced up and noticed something. A floating jacker bee-like creature. "Wait…" He noticed a blue reaching down, shimmering on his image.

"You can all relax. I mean you no harm." The figure stated. "My little spy just caught you in its visage, so I thought I'd see for myself."

"A spy you say?" Jase looked up, seeing the bug-like drone. "I see."

"Nifty, isn't it? I wasn't intending on making you feel uncomfortable, but we need good measures for security. Besides, now that you're here, would you like to be out of the rain for a while?"

Shuji furrowed his brow. He made his way afront and reached forward. To his surprise, his hand went through. His eyes were wide as he slowly retracted, seeing that his hand hardy anything, nor felt anything. Not even a vibrating buzz.

"A spy _and_ projector?" Shawn realized. "Interesting…"

Luke stepped forward, looking less than appeased by this offer. "Sorry…but who're you supposed to be?"

The figure looked away as he smirked. "You'll know soon enough. If you wish to meet Master Spectra…then follow. If not, the choice is yours. Just don't expect either side to wait for an answer."

The others watched as the hologram shut off, leaving empty air as the drone bug turned and flew away through. As it widened the distance, everyone was left to process the information.

"Wait…did he just say 'Master Spectra'?" Maggie repeated.

"Yeah, I know I heard." Shuji grimaced. "You think he's…"

Shawn furrowed his brow. "I don't know. Sound like a trap to me."

"Either way, we don't have a better lead." Esther started walking and turned around. "This may be our only chance. It's best to at least see where this goes. Isn't that what you were going to do, Luke?"

Luke looked down, his brow furrowing as well. He seemed hesitant to answer. "…yeah, you're right." He answered. "This might be our only shot. But Shawn isn't wrong either. We'll just have to stay on guard until we know for sure. Right…?" he turned towards the others for their insight, specifically Jase.

The Ventus battler stepped forward. "Most certainly. Now then, if we are done being all chatty-kathy, best tend to pressing on." He started first, with everyone else looking at each other before they began to follow the little drone bug.

* * *

Corner after corner, the drone fluttered through a series of connected alleys that went on for miles. The others followed quietly and hastily; at one point was when they were almost spotted when they were forced to cross a street. If not for Shawn dragging Shuji down for cover, they'd be toast. Though somehow they found themselves crawling on end until they came to an alleyway that connected to another street.

The fluttering drone finally stop over a small slight of stairs in front of a side door of a destroyed home.

"Is this it?" Luke looked up and down, seeing the wrecked walls and windows. It looked like it was stepped on.

"Uh…it's…nice I guess." Maggie stared. Clearly she thought it wasn't the case from her tone.

"Maybe the thing's busted or they had to move, that's my guess." Shuji answered.

Esther's brow furrowed. "No, this has to be the place." She looked up towards the tracker. "Alright, so where do we go from here?"

The drone responded by slowly descending to the doorstep. They all remained spacious and weary as it began to act like a bee. Maggie shifted behind Shuji just in case. They all watched as the creature began to move into a small hole right besides the railing. The tracker disappeared into darkness, leaving silence for several seconds.

A loud click was heard, making everyone look down. They all saw the staircase before them suddenly fold its stairs into a side. With slick sheets, the entire staircase lifted. It opened upwards, allowing a view of a dark cellar with a staircase leading down towards it.

"Well, guess that answers that question." Shawn said casually.

"An underground entrance. Cliché, but effective." Jase was the first to walk in. "Remember, stay on guard." He told them. "All of you."

The innuendo felt like it was directed towards Luke. He took it without say due to situation. They all followed Jase's lead as they filed down the cellar. Once they were all in, the stairway shut on them, reverting to regular stairs again.

Down below, everyone began to follow a dark passageway that was leading to somewhere. But it was so dark that it was hard to make out where.

"Ugh, does anyone have a light on them?" Maggie asked. She looked at Jelldon. "Jelldon, you okay?"

The Pyrus Bakugan remained surprisingly calm on Maggie's shoulder. Normally, he'd be shaking out of fear of the dark, wishing for there to be some kind of bright light. But surprisingly, Jelldon hardly flinched. It's like he knew they were okay.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He answered matter-of-factly. "Why?"

Luke looked back. "Huh? Wait, did I hear that right?"

"What?" Jelldon asked. He was now getting strange looks by everyone.

"It's nothing." Atchibee answered. "It's rather…have you gotten over your fear of darkness by any chance?"

Jelldon perked on Maggie's shoulder. He remembered his training with Diablo. It was hell, but the results were more than worth it. He beamed with complacent ride. "Sure did." He chimed. "Diablo sure didn't let it easy on me, I'd tell ya."

"That so?" Shawn inquired before looking at Shuji and Fly Beetle. "So then I guess you guys were trained by Hammer Gorem, that right?"

Shuji looked at him and frowned. "Yeah, and let me tell ya, that guy's no pushover." He cracked his knuckles as he walked on. "Had to really crack up these bad boys to really give it to him."

"I bet."

Jase soon stopped ahead, the others turning quiet again as he began speaking. "Well good to hear all that. Now then…" he stepped off to the side, showing everyone what looked like a massive metal door. "I suppose that you all would be inclined to know what this is."

Luke's eyes widened. He looked at the door to see it having many security features inside of it. He calmed down. "This must be it." He said stoically.

Esther stepped forward. "Let me." Taking the gesture, she was the first to step up. Everyone stepped off to the side to allow her to step up and step in front of the door. She stood in front and had a straight back as she projected herself. "Hello. Is anyone on the other side? We've come on behalf of someone."

She stepped away to see what would happen. They all remained quiet until they heard a small click from the other side. From the side, the massive metallic door began to turn its massive knob on its own, and they all stepped further back to watch how vastly it opened. On the other end, someone introduced them.

"Glad you could make it."

They all saw him. Standing in front of them was that same person who directed them towards him. He smiled callously, one that made them all feel uncomfortably challenged by his demeanor.

"It's you!" Maggie pointed out.

"So you really were dragging us all the way out here." Shawn deduced.

The person grinned. "My apologies. I didn't realize you were so busy to think that you'd be dragged out here."

Jase prodded his glasses up. "It's quite alright. Forgive our earlier gestures. We're just tired is all." He said on a hinted sarcastic tone. "Now then, to whom do we owe the prestigious honors of meeting?"

He chuckled. "Well then…come inside and you'll see soon enough."

They all didn't have anything to lose. They looked at each other one last time as he stepped off to the side and allowed them in. When they entered, they looked around to see the porcelain ground they were treading on compared to dark stone. They saw that that small lab-like structure was remarkably well built to where windows over an observatory deck were shiny and cleaned. They walked around, seeing the many faces of some people that were being offered food by others. It was only a handful, but they looked well.

"Refugees?" Luke stammered. He passed by a few who were giving him dazed and slightly confused look.

Seeing all their helpless faces were bringing him back to his time in Thermosphere. He could still remember passing the dying folks without care and only wanted to get home. He passed by them, now acknowledging their shock and distraught. He frowned heavily, but Shawn put a hand on his shoulder, bringing back to reality and smiled at him. They both followed.

"So what's all this?" Shuji asked, looking left and right.

"We were able to get some refugees who were still out there down here." The man noted. "Don't min them. They're being handled."

Luke looked shocked. "Don't mind them?" he growled. "Wait, you can't be-!"

"Luke." Esther stopped him before he went too far. "It's okay…just look."

Luke looked around again. He was seeing officials who were trying to offer some old blankets that they slept on, but others were still unresponsive. It was hard for Luke to stomach, but he felt horrible for just leaving it like this. "I…I…" He ultimately knew the consequences. This happened because they took too long. Partially that was the case, so he had no room to complain. "…I'm sorry." He muttered quietly towards the people.

Shuji looked down as well. Seeing all these injured people was making him clutch his fists so hard he was borderline shuddering. But he knew better than to lose his cool too.

"Do you perhaps have anything in mind for where you're taking us to?" Jase asked, trying to direct the subject.

The man grinned. "Just beyond here, not much farther." He stood before a locked door with a scanning padlock. He faced it and put his hand on the scanner. A green wave went upwards, recognizing the fingerprint. He leaned in, allowing a scanner to get over his eyeball and read it next. It also gave a confirming glow, to which the door slid upwards this time. H effaced everyone once more. "Now then, I believe there are people here you might have met before."

They all stepped in, their eyes gazing across a smaller room with a lot of computers and more open space. Rather than it being a hallway, it was more compressed to a small work area. Yet in it, Ace, Baron, and Klaus were all accounted for.

Klaus turned in his work desk. "What this? New visitors?"

"Who is it now Gus?" Ace asked. "It better be-!" his eyes widened when looked and recognized the people present. "What the-?! You guys?!"

"Wait, aren't you…Ace?" Maggie pointed out. She pointed towards Baron. "And you're…Baron, right?"

Baron nearly jumped when he saw them all again. "You guys!" instantly he rushed over. "You're all okay! Man, this is a lucky break!"

Shawn nervously snickered. "Well, I wouldn't say that exactly…"

Esther stepped inside, turning towards the man. "What's going on exactly?"

"Please, remain calm." Klaus said, putting a hand up in gesture. "If I may, shall I explain, sir Gus?"

The man, revealing himself to be Gus, nodded. "Of course. Be the guest."

Klaus bowed. "With pleasure." He turned towards the others. "Listen well. You see, after the sudden attack on Vestal almost 4 days ago, there were a few of us that were still in the carnage. That handful of us were able to find one another and our Bakugan. So, with what resources we had, we managed to secure a location where we can hide from the outside."

"A scavenger hideout you say?" Jase deduced.

"That is correct. So after we got situated, we've managed to rally supplies needed, and among them, we found people along the way."

"You mean the people outside?" Maggie inquired. She looked over her shoulder at Luke, who looked just as baffled.

"Yes." Another voice said. In Klaus' palm, Sirenoid popped open. "However, this location is a secret lab. It can only fit so much in one area."

"But then where are the others?" Luke worried. "There's gotta be more, right?!"

Gus smirked. "You sure are open." He sarcastically said. "Yes, we do have other facilities. But we can't guarantee all of them."

Luke's brow furrowed. "So then…you don't know how many are still…" He was beginning to feel dejection again. He mentally cursed himself for not being there to save and count the people he could've saved. He shook his head, trying to remind himself again. _'No. What happened, happened. Now's not the time to dwell in the past. We'll just have to save whoever we can.'_

Jase stepped forward. "Forgive my intrusion, but you mentioned before that you have a Master, do you not?"

Gus nodded. "Yes, I do."

The door to the outside opened. As the vaulted door opened, figures walked ahead. Their boots clanged against the ground, earning looks from people.

"If you must know, Master Spectra was the one who was able to orchestrate all of this." Gus continued. "You should be very grateful that he's allowing you in his place."

Jase nodded. "We are. We'll thank him if we ever get the chance. But for now, we need to know who's accounted for."

The figures closed in on the door. The many helpless people looked up to the figures, earning themselves some glances from them back. Some felt discomforted from the pressure they gave off as they reached for the next lab door.

"Well, it's just us for now." Baron pointed out. "You actually just missed Spectra. But he should be back soon."

"Yeah, so just sit tight okay?" Ace chided. "Otherwise we'll _never_ hear the end of it."

Shui crossed his arms, giving a pouted look. "Well I guess we don't have much choice." His inquiry was met with the door sliding open again. Just when he was about to wait, lady luck smiled down upon him as three figures entered his shadow. "Hm?"

They all turned, looking at the figures that stepped in.

Gus smirked. "Welcome back…Master Spectra."

Luke's eyes widened. He was at a loss for words.

Standing before him, a figure smirked. "Good to be back…Gus." The figure raised his head, smirking as he revealed himself as Spectra. He wasn't alone, as what looked like Keegan was on his right, and on his left was Luka. They all looked like a strong man group. "I trust that things went well?"

Esther and Maggie gasped. They saw Keegan with surprise. "Keegan?" Maggie gasped. "That you?"

Recognizing the group, Keegan looked surprised. "What the…?! You guys?" he raised a brow, seeing all of them in one piece. "Where'd you all come from?"

Luke locked eyes with Luka. Luke was at a loss for being in front of him again. The two swordsmen were parallel as they met once again. "Luka…you're…"

Luka shot Luke a knowing glare. Unlike the earthling, he looked less than appealed with his presence. "You found a way back."

From his tone, he sounded like it was an underlying message. Luke didn't take it up as a friendly notice. "…yeah. We did."

Alto Brontes jumped onto Luka's shoulder. "Oh~, nice to see you again, Abis Omega." The Bakugan chimed innocently.

Abis Omega popped open on Luke's shoulder. "Yeah, you too." By his tone, he shared that very same tension.

An uneasy tension filled the air as Luke and Luka stared the other down. Everyone else looked around to get a feel of the atmosphere turning stale with Luka's appeal. Even their Bakugan shared their very distinct auras. The others looked wearily, until Jase chimed in. "Nice to see us getting along so well." He mused.

Spectra approached the group, cutting off Luka and Luke's awkward stares with each other. "Well, well, Gus…seems we have some visitors." He said. "You care to explain?"

* * *

Atop of Empyrean, Riaan watched as the sunrise was looming over his head. He basked in the warmth of its radiance with his Armagedoid, both remaining untouched as they were enjoying what cooling winds there were until it was time for it all to turn crispy. The oceanic dark waters themselves were a tainted black, like muck almost. It truly was almost time to go.

Before long, Maximus teleported behind him. He was on a knee before his eminence. "My apologies, lord Riaan. You called on such short notice." He said to him. "You need something?"

Riaan closed his eyes. "Yes…has Hades Pillars returned to Interacia as instructed."

Maximus nodded. "Of course. They arrived as scheduled before daybreak."

"Good. I needed them to get started on graphing and calculating all those changes the planet will be having. With the energy we've been ascertaining, we're undoubtedly expecting more technological transfers. Which means we'll need expansions and territories mapped out."

Maximus bowed his head. "Worry not, sir. I assure you, Cesar will get right on it once we finish our business here."

Riaan glanced over his shoulder. "Do keep that in mind, Maximus." He faced the sunrise again. "I'm almost done congregating the essence into Interacian sequence. After today, Vestal will no longer be of liability. Until then, be sure to send Ariella for one more measure around the area. I'd rather _not_ be surprised at the last second."

Maximus smirked beneath the hood. "Consider it a done deal."

* * *

"Intriguing. So that's what happened." Spectra and the others were informed by the group of what their business was here. How they got back from days of training on New Vestroia, and about how they prepared until a right time. "So Riaan transferred you all to New Vestroia…what a surprise. Suppose he's more merciful than what I had predicted."

"New Vestroia? Why there?" Baron asked.

"Beats me. But what I wanna know is how they got here in the first place." Ace said.

Luka furrowed his brow. "It was the native Bakugan, weren't they?" he deduced. "You told them what happened so they made it an obligation to lend a helping hand. Is that right?"

"It'd be too crude to put it at that length." Jase insinuated. "More like they understood the resolve and were conveniently place. But enough drabble." He looked towards Keegan. "Now then, I assume that you or someone informed them of what's going on?"

Keegan waved them dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it." He grunted, pointing a thumb at Luka. "But this guy threatened to cut my head off is I didn't spill all the beans. Geez, here I thought humans were crude."

"Shut up. You're just lucky to be alive right now." Luka retorted. "We needed as much information as we can if we're going to survive this."

Shawn put a hand to his hip as he looked at Spectra. "So you're the infamous Spectra we've been told about."

Spectra grinned. "A pleasure it is to meet you." He shook hands with Shawn. "I was told of a bit about you as well. So you're the six who learned about Riaan's plans from the start huh?"

"We'd be clueless if it weren't for Luka." Maggie pointed out. "Grouchy as he is, he's the one who got us to speed." She shot a happy look at him, but Luka meekly scoffed. She sweat dropped. "Scratch that. Just plain rude."

"So I've been told." Spectra walked over towards a nearby computer and sat on the chair. He began to type in data and sequences of another part of what looked like a map of Vestal. "I was told and shown of what Luka was entailed about. To come across our old friends Brontes certainly was a generous surprise." His positive note was thwarted when he started frowning. "But…this man…this entity…he made a mockery of something that _I_ once had all to myself." His fists clutched in annoyance. "To think that he would go as far as encrypt the blueprints to the forbidden cards that I have spent years preparing."

Gus bowed. "Forgive me for not realizing this sooner, Master Spectra. I believe at the time, we were at the beginning stages."

Luke's eyes widened upon remembering something. "That's right. Mira said something about you creating the forbidden cards, right? She told us to come find you."

"We know. We told him that part already." Ace said. "What part of 'everything' don't you get?"

Shuji stepped forward. "Hey pal, lay off. We just got here, alright?"

"What the Brawler says is right." Klaus stood up from his seat and walked closer. "Now is not the time to be pointing fingers. These people here are the reason as to how we know this formidable foe. They should be treated as assets, not hindrances." He turned towards Spectra. "Now then, I believe you were going to tell them something else, sir Spectra?"

"Why certainly." Spectra swirled in his chair and began typing in keys again. "As you can see…" He pressed a final key, in which green holographic screens projected overhead. They showed readings very similar to what everyone saw when Jase graphed the charts back on Earth. "Not only has he been managing to sync to our planet's life force, but it also appears that he's been slowly taking all that energy in, and absorbing Vestal's essence."

Luke's eyes widened. "Just like on Earth."

"Precisely." Jase said. "And we've all seen the growing collateral damage on New Vestroia during our little reprieve. Seems Riaan's methods are growing faster if those readings are the same as Earth's."

"So that means Riaan's also evolving in power." Esther concluded. "He's able to leech from one source and transfer it to Interacia, but the DNA is fixed…that includes locations and buildings as well."

Shawn's brow furrowed as he looked conspicuously at one subject. "There is something else."

"What?" Maggie asked.

"This is just a hunch, but…" he shot a look at Gus and Spectra. "By any chance, does Vestal also carry Mechanical Trap Bakugan?" Everyone's eyes widened at the revelation, well all except Jase naturally.

"Why, yes. We had done that at one point." Gus pointed out. "And we've learned that they were able to replicate the blueprints for those as well." He frowned in shame. "Another callous mistake on our part."

"It's not your fault, Gus. We were just short-sided is all." Spectra informed. "But, aside from them copying and making a mockery of _my_ creations…" Spectra didn't sound too pleased as he was typing into his computer again, making another projection of blueprints of something that looked like mechanical weapons. "As painful as it is to admit, given Riaan's abilities, I have a feeling he's after this as well."

Luke raised a brow. "What's that?"

Shuji squinted. He couldn't help but feel as though he saw that from somewhere. "Wait hold on, doesn't that look like something that jackwad used back in the B.I.F or something?"

Jase frowned. From the very looks of it, he knew what was happening. "Battle Gear."

"Correct." Spectra said. "You see, I came across this data when it was still described as something we labeled 'Phantom Data'. With it, I was able to construct a Battle Gear for Helios at one point. Although, from the looks of it, it seems even he is looking to take that as well."

"Odds are that it's already too late anyway." Luka scoffed. "As long as there's even one piece of technology sitting on this planet, Riaan will copy everything and know all about it. There's no hiding from that monster."

"That's funny you say that, considering hiding is what you're doing already." Maggie said nonchalantly. "…hey, wait a minute. If that's true, then how come you guys are still here? I mean, wouldn't he have known by now?"

Luka leered at her. "I've studied Riaan's behavior for years. He's crude, but he's not stupid. He already knows we're hiding out somewhere…he's just trying to keep us from getting anywhere near his precious tower."

"The tower?" Esther inquired.

Spectra showed another image. On it revealed a massive tower in the middle of a basin far out from the isle. Around it they all saw more Bakugan that were dark, swimming and flying around the tower's perimeter. "Luka, I do believe you its name, do you not?"

"Yeah, I do." He answered. "It's called Empyrean. It's an enhanced core that's the latest design that helps Riaan speed along his process. You would know all too well what I'm talking about, wouldn't you?" he looked at Luke specifically.

Luke knew what he was talking about. He knew all too well of his experience of what a core is. Rather than ball his fists or look down in shame, he firmly nodded. "I know…and you're saying the core is somewhere inside."

"We believe that the core is in fact at the base of the settlement." Klaus said. "We've attempted to reach it the other day, but as you can see, it didn't work out so well."

"What happened?" Esther inquired.

"We were gonna get close." Ace explained. "We thought that if we sneak our way at him, we'd have a shot. But we were blindsided because those creeps." He grunted in annoyance. "Should've known they'd have forbidden cards too."

"I _did_ tell you that." Luka reminded. "You were just too stupid to listen. I gave you all specifics of each of Rogue Zero and you s _till_ went ahead. You only got out because I was there to pull you away."

Ace grunted as he stood up. "Oh yeah, well-!"

A hand touched his shoulder. "Let it go, Ace." Baron said.

Ace looked back at him to see that he showed displeasure as well, but it was the truth. He was stubborn, but one look from Luka made him relent. Though him turning away in shame did little for his ego.

"So as I was saying. While they went for the attack, Gus and I have been taking careful surveillance." Spectra deduced. "However, from our scouting, we've managed to pick up on a couple of other things. Gus, if you would?"

"With pleasure." Gus stepped forward. He held out a Bakumeter as he pressed a button, summoning a grand holographic projection of the layout. "My little drone workers managed to spread out enough to show us precisely these layouts. We've seen even the top of Empyrean." One drone picture recorded showed a close-up enhanced image. It looked exactly like Riaan.

Maggie's eyes widened. "Is that who I think it is?!"

"Yeah, no mistaking it." Shawn said eerily.

Luke glared at the figure atop of Empyrean. "Master…"

They all stared at the picture before another one showed onscreen. They saw what looked like a massive route that went in that direction. It split into two ways, with one route heading to what looked like a center. "We've managed to compile enough footage to get a safe enough route that should at least get us close to Empyrean." Gus explained. "And this other route points us to a directory center. That's where the servers are."

"But why is there a second route mapped?" Maggie asked.

"For a diversion." Jase deduced. "I would imagine that the hardware that handles the servers is one of the many things that Riaan thought of before this attack. It'd be a hassle if reinforcements were to come early in the attack."

"Spot on. You're smart." Spectra smirked. "Naturally we were going to split up our forces and Helios and I would handle the servers. But since _you're_ here…" he stood up and looked at them. "Perhaps we can make this work in all of our favors. What do you say?"

Luke nodded. "Right."

Gus smirked. "Master Spectra, shall I adjust the plans then?"

"Make it so, Gus." Spectra told him. "We'll have a better chance with numbers. We'll have a setup situated. One team will handle the servers, as to where the others will take the route towards the tower."

Esther stepped forward. "You've made sure to account for Rogue Zero, as well as their leaders, am I right?"

"Yeah." Ace said. "They're the reasons why we couldn't get anywhere near the place. Percival got hammered…they're that strong."

"But we should be able to at least slow them down if we can get one group on out tails." Baron said.

"He's right." Luka said. "I've done some research. Apparently we've figured something out. Normally, it's Hades Pillars who's prowling around, not Rogue Zero. So it's safe to assume that they're in Empyrean guarding it."

Shawn crossed his arms. "I see, then that'll make things easier when we split up." He turned towards his friends. "You guys?"

Jase stepped forward. "If it's all the same…I would like to propose something in alternative."

His gesture surprised everyone there, but at the same time intrigued those there. Spectra stared. "I'm listening…"

* * *

On Empyrean, with them out of the way, Riaan turned around once more, facing the ocean once more as Bakugan sailed in the vast air far out. On his shoulder, Armagedoid looked up at him in question. "Master…"

Riaan looked out knowingly, appeasing his concerns. "Not to worry, Armagedoid…I had a feeling they would be here." He nonchalantly grinned. "This should be quite an interesting reunion for us all."

"But was it okay to leave Hades Pillars to Interacia?"

Riaan put a hand to his chin, considering his options. "Yes, Armagedoid, you do have a point. However…I'd just like to see what Rogue Zero is capable of. They were very successful in fending off those two Vestals from yesterday…I want to see they can do against this now."

"I see." Armagedoid watched as the sunlight glistened atop of the blackened water, going silent as the tower's networks glistened softly again.

* * *

It was dark and very damp. It was very quiet despite the streams that they all walked by. The only consolation of light was from Jase as he held a flashlight that guided the group.

"Ugh. Man, I forgot how much I hated these places." Maggie plugged her nose, not amused at all by the smell. "Should've taken the streets instead."

"Maggie." Esther chimed.

"I know, I know…" she sighed. "But seriously, why are we going through the sewers again? Isn't the core where it's far out at the ocean?"

"That may be, but these tunnels are rather small." Jase said. "Besides that, according to the schematics, the sewage systems coordinates out towards the ocean. In the water, we'll have much less visibility by a number of Bakugan.

"Which will limit the number of forces that can get to us until we get to the core, right?" Luke finished.

"Precisely. Now then, I believe the directions fall to this way." Jase followed, heading towards darker depths.

The plan that Jase had suggested was much different than to what everybody else had intended. Using their experience from Troposphere's diversion tactic back on New Vestroia, Jase offered that same tactic. They would be better off with much less surveillance and a higher level of stealth than compared to rummaging through the streets like everyone else did. With this experience, Spectra and Klaus managed to dig into some old archives and found an aged passage that wasn't too far from them. From what they've been told, the sewer lines were long-thought abandoned since the water systems were all filtered through several treatment plants. So finding a route, the group comprising of Luke's group, Spectra, and Luka were the ones who followed the treatment plant's map into the abandoned lines where filtered water ran through the streams. But the moss and aged fungus and rust everywhere was almost to where it was just sick to just look at. Meanwhile, while they would take a route underground, Ace, Baron, Gus, and Keegan would all take another route underground to get them close to the server station. It was a splintered tactic, but it worked so far. And for what it's worth, they seem to be going well. But they knew better than to keep their guards up all the way. Luka was a pro at that. The whole time he was clutching to his sword to brace for a possible attack, but that aside, everyone felt a little safe knowing there was a way out of this.

Despite the awkward silence that hung in the atmosphere for quite some time, Shuji managed to break it. "So you guys really haven't used these things in years, huh?" he questioned the Vestals.

Luka shrugged. "Don't ask me. I've been on Interacia for years. What about you?" Luka asked Spectra.

The former madman walked calmly aside him. "I wouldn't say they were abandoned by no means. Rather, I've heard the networks were limited. Since Vestal was growing, they had ran out of room to place anymore waterways, which wouldn't really help the treatment plant's filtering."

"Guess that makes sense." Shawn questionably answered. "But these things must run for miles. I've heard of New York's sewage lines running like mad from Earth, but for a whole planet, how'd you even filter all that?"

"We've produced filter systems in every house so that as the water runs, waste gets pushed through a strenuous system before it all ends up at the treatment plants."

Maggie thought for a moment back to when they were in Troposphere. When she thought about it, she realized the filtering system was connected to the core there. Water was filtered and supplied partial power with the Bakugan energy they get from the battles. _'Boy, guess Interacia has really evolved since then if they learned to filter water that way.'_ She wanted to say it aloud, but knew the subject didn't matter.

"For such advanced species, your filtering is remarkably standard." Jase chimed. "So while you chose to focus on housing an expanding yourselves, you've chosen to leave waterways such as these untapped."

"Make no mistake, once we drive away these invader pests, I can guarantee we'll settle for anew." Spectra glared forward. "But that'll have to wait. Helios and I have a score to settle with that abomination of a Bakugan."

Luka nodded. "Yeah." His eyes narrowed in disgust. "Riaan…"

Hoping to divert the subject, Luke looked at his allies. "So then, once we reach the end of the sewage, that's where we go into the ocean, am I right?"

"Correct." Jase said. "We'll pick up from there. For now, we just need to make sure that we navigate thoroughly. There's no telling when we'll be making a wrong turn."

"I quite agree." Spectra said, heading towards the front. "Shall we?"

Everyone nodded as they followed behind, the beacon of flashlight being their source of light that dwindled in the distance. In the darkness of the water rushing, something splashed before calming.

* * *

Luke's group wasn't the only ones who took this adhesive path. Beneath a massive dome-like building the size of a football stadium, a massive manhole suddenly jerked.

"Ow!" a wail came from inside. Moments later, the manhole slowly lifted itself. The cover came off, revealing Keegan as he clutched his head in aching agony. "Geez, whose bright idea was this deathtrap?" he complained. "First we nearly get fungus infections, now we get concussions. Knew I should've just stayed at the base."

"Hey, quit your complaining up there!" Ace shouted. " _You_ wanna go out there and climb that tower?"

Kevin looked out into the distance to see the enormous tower that reached the skies. Even from such a long distance away, he could feel his stomach aching from just the thought of climbing. He irritably sighed in frustration. "Let's just get this over with." He groaned. He looked around one more time to find that a Subterra Verias turned the corner away. "All clear. Go, go, go!" he hushed.

They all quickly crawled out of the manhole cover. Keegan was first, with Gus being next, followed by Ace and Baron. They all hurried and looked at their surroundings as they crept towards the broken window doors of the domain, possibly from a shockwave. With one last look from the rear, Gus gave a look before he and the others filed in, moments before another Anchorsaur entered the area.

"Okay, follow me." Gus lead the pack through the darkness. They hurried through the lobby area, getting to the main hallway.

"So what are we doing exactly?" Keegan asked as they ran. "I'm lost."

"Weren't you listening? We're gonna start up the hardware to get the servers going again!" Ace answered ahead of him. "You really think we can handle _this_ many on our own?"

"With the servers up, we'll be able to get signals out to our friends on Earth." Baron pointed out. "Let's just hope we get there in time."

"We better, because I ain't going down this way." Keegan looked towards Gus. "So, you sure this is the right way?"

"Positive." Gus answered. "My little spies managed to create a small enough diagram from the layout maps. We'll be there soon. That's when we'll use this." Gus held up something between his index finger and thumb. It was black with bright blue neon networks on it.

"A chip?" Keegan questioned.

"That's right. It's a device that Master Spectra created. It's programmed to override any sort of technology, bypassing codes and viruses alike. However, it does have a drawback." He paused as he began rushing towards the door in the distance. "It's still a prototype, so its stability will last only for a minute. So within that time range, we need to get a signal to our allies."

"Sounds like we're racing against the clock then." Ace smirked. "I like a challenge like that."

"Keep your eyes peeled guys, I think I see it up ahead!" Baron pointed at the door ahead of them.

They all congregated to the doorway of metal. It was shut, but they all could see inside some large pieces of machinery that were still operable. From the looks of it all, they could see and tell that much of it was still in one piece.

"Well this looks to be it." Ace said.

"Yeah…but it looks pretty locked up." Baron pointed out, looking at the panels for the fingers and padlock. "Just look at this! If I had known all this would be here, I would've brought a codebreaker of sorts."

"We'll figure out something. We just gotta get inside to-!"

" **HRAH!** " In a fury, Keegan went and decked the padlock with a full force fist. The impact shattered the padlock, leaving everyone shocked by the sudden move. They all saw the padlock grew static before the screen flickered on and off, until it completely shut down, and the doorway was pried open by his bare hands. He looked left and right, looking into the dark room. "All clear." He said. "C'mon."

He walked in, but everyone was still completely surprised by his abrupt move. He looked back in confusion.

"What? We're on a time crunch, right? Let's go." He walked ahead nonchalantly.

The others looked to each other in slight shock still lingering. With what Keegan saying still in the air, they calmly walked next into the slightly darkened room. They looked around, confirming what they were able to find was indeed a hardware room.

"This looks to be it." Keegan said. "So now what?"

Gus looked over towards a nearby control panel stationed on the other side of the room. "So now, we just have to insert this chip into where the networks all connect. That'll be the vital point where Master Spectra will be able to procure a signal long enough to alert others."

"Makes sense to me." Ace said. "Then we better get over there rather than just talk about this."

The others nodded and they began hurrying over towards the spot. As they ran, however, they were unaware that their images were seen through another monitor in another room in another location. Their figments drew closer to the box, but the figure watching them seemed to be ready.

Chuckling, Cesar's glasses overcast with light. Casually, he pressed a button.

As they all drew closer, a sudden laser wall went up. They all immediately stopped in their treks as a barricade of lasers crossed over each other to shield the other half of the area. "Wait, what?!" Nemus exclaimed. "Where did this barrier come from?"

"Are we trespassing? I thought the systems were down!" Baron yelled.

"They are. These shouldn't be working right now." Ace said before turning towards Gus. "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

Gus scoffed. "Don't blame me. I have nothing to do with this. We're allies, remember?" he looked up, staring at the barricade. "Which means that someone's manually overriding the system."

"Okay, but who's doing it you think?"

Gus frowned. "Take a guess."

Immediately Baron plotted the dots together. "Wait…you mean they can actually do that to _our_ technology now?!"

"How is that even possible?" Nemus asked. "I thought Vestal technology was advanced."

Before they knew it, a strong whirlwind suddenly blew about. They all looked up and around, and before they knew it the ceiling suddenly began cracking apart. They took a step back before a tempest picked up the massive piece of shrapnel over their heads. They all covered up and got down as the rogue pieces fell like shards of glass around them. In the carnage, they barely grasped what was happening before they ultimately looked up, shadows looming over them.

"What the…?" Ace trailed off.

Overhead, the sunlight beamed on the back on humungous silhouettes of bizarre insectoid Bakugan with very thin bodies with four pairs of wings spinning to keep them airborne. Their dull red eyes glowed as around them, many Bakugan in the air surrounded it as an army that overlooked the entire domain. They all cawed and hissed, and Keegan's eyes shrunk before he sulked forward.

"…oh crud."

* * *

Cesar chuckled as he watched through his many monitors in a secluded area of Empyrean. "Well now, that should leave them occupied for a while." He mused before pressing another button, dispelling the monitor. He typed in coordinates to another spot. "Now, to see where our little stowaways are up to…" He pressed another button, making another camera appear. The vision appeared to be following underwater in darkness, trekking in night vision into dark depths.

* * *

The group continued down the sewer line, the sounds of water dripping echoing through the tunnels behind them as Jase held the flashlight. "We should be closing in on the drain up ahead." Jase informed.

"You said that like three miles back." Shawn noted.

"Last I recalled, I said no such thing." Jase said. "I said 'A few miles down this direction'. I never gave an accurate number."

Maggie sulked forward as she walked. "All this walking's really gonna tire us out before we get there."

Luke hesitated to answer. "Gnnngh…yeah, sorry. I know this is complaining and all, but maybe we should've swam down the current on Abis Omega. That might've sped things along."

"That's fine if you wish to alert other Bakugan so soon." Jase said. "We'll be there shortly, see?" His flashlight shined up ahead, alerting the group.

"Shuji's eyes widened. "Hm? Hey, wait, is that what I think it is?"

Up ahead there was a small light. It was very vague, but it was enough to give them hint to the outside world. Instantly they perked up.

"That must be it." Luke gasped.

"What was your first clue?" Luka glanced back. "That light source is coming from the outside. That means we're right at the bay's convergence with the ocean."

"That's correct." Spectra said. "Shall we discuss our next move from there? We still want to keep a low profile after all."

Before the others could talk some more, they heard screeching from above. They all glanced skywards and heard an ominous shrieking and tremor. A bizarre pressure was beginning to wake the dark waters.

"You guys feel that?" Shuji gasped.

Esther's eyes narrowed as she stared up at the ceiling. She watched it quiver once with a thump. She watched some fungus drop into the water. Her eyes raced to the water as she watched it ripple some from the shockwaves. "…they've been spotted." She realized.

"That's good." Luka said, continuing their path. "It'll slow down the numbers over here. They'll be too distracted to know we'll be slipping right under their noses."

"You sure they'll be alright?" Maggie worried.

Spectra walked pass her. "Don't worry. Gus has good faith. He knows well what to do. All he and Keegan have to do is simply place that chip on, and we can take care of the rest. Now then, wouldn't it be wise to show a little faith as well?"

"As crude as the tone is, he's right. The mission is of upmost importance." Jase continued the trek. "We should be making leeway by now."

As he continued walking, Jase was seemingly aware of the awkward aura everyone shared as he walked besides Spectra. Their tones almost matched in terms of slight sarcasm it was uncanny. _'It's like looking in a mirror.'_ They thought. But progression aside, they began their trek closer. As they went their way down the sewer lining, they left the dark waters behind.

The water was calm, very calm. A small, odd light shined beneath the darkened abyss as it slowly turned a corner to the same line as the others. It remained beneath surface as they continued unknowingly.

Luka suddenly stopped.

"What's up?" Shuji asked.

Luka glared back at in the direction they came from. He seemed fixated on a chill that shriveled down his spine. His attention drew towards the water, in which the source came from. For the moment he dismissed it.

"…it's nothing." He lied, continuing his course. "C'mon, we're wasting time."

The others followed behind as well, with Jase shining the flashlight ahead still. From the corner of his eye, even he wasn't fooled.

"So Luka, I've been wondering something." Atchibee chimed. "Exactly what happened when we escaped the last time? Where'd you go?"

As he walked, Luka stared forward. "I barely escaped myself." He started. "Those Hades Pillars, they're strong…very strong. I was lucky enough to get out of there before they could finish me off."

Beneath the surface if the water, something odd slowly moved beneath. It was closing in at a steadily rate.

" _You_ were almost finished off?" Maggie reiterated.

"Surprised? Tch, well don't be. I've been laying low ever since I realized Interacia existed. I knew enough places to hide until I could get into what Riaan had in mind."

"Which is that Empyrean tower, is that right?" Esther figured.

Luka scoffed. "You guessed it. I knew he would be moving his attack to another planet after New Vestroia failed, but I didn't know which one until recently. He's been hiding the Empyrean project from right underneath my nose the whole time…" he grunted low t his own lack of insight.

Shawn put a hand to his chin, thinking as well. "First there's this Project Armagedoid, then there's the project for an evolved core. Just what other kinds of projects you think he's hiding right now?"

"We don't know, but right now we have to worry about shutting down this tower the best we can." Verias noted.

"Verias is right. We need to focus on what we can do for the moment before worrying about the future." Esther noted.

Luke nodded. "You're right. The present comes first."

Spectra smirked. "Quite the optimists you are. Let's see just how far that attitude of yours gets, shall we?"

Something in the water loomed ever so closer. In the distance ahead, the refractions of the others could be seen.

Jase ultimately came to a stop, with Luka doing the same. They both stared at the water off to the side.

"What's wrong, guys?" Maggie asked. She looked over, seeing a small beacon of light refracting beneath the surface.

Esther's eyes narrowed. She had a feeling as well when she saw the light slowly drifting through the stream. "Everyone on guard." She muttered quietly.

Luke saw the light as well. He looked towards Jase. "Jase, that's not your flashlight, right?" He looked over to see the Jase was frowning. His flashlight was actually turned off for good measure. When he picked up on the tone, he and Shawn exchanged looks of worry before they turned serious. They reached for their individual weapons, holding them as tight as possible.

"Looks like we got trouble after all." Fly Beetle said.

The light slowly drifted closer in the water, until finally it arched into their direction.

Luka pulled out his energy sword. "Everyone look alive!"

Everyone reacted swiftly as a massive wave gushed out. They all avoided a huge, armored pincer with three huge spikes on it. The blue claw escaped into the water, leaving everyone to stare out in shock at their opponent rising.

Emerging slowly out of the dark water, the Bakugan extinguished a mighty howl as the water ran down its sides. As waves cleared, another pincer aimed and came down onto Luka. He easily dodged, avoiding the crushing blow. Another pincer aimed for Maggie, who looked shocked at the incoming wake.

"Hang on!" Luke rushed in front and pulled out his sword. He bunted, blocking the scraped of that attack that made him slid backwards on his feet, but otherwise he remained intact.

"Luke!" Maggie gasped.

Luke shook off the wake of that attack and focused. "I'm fine, don't worry." He looked back. "Maggie, you okay?"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Spectra watched calmly as he saw the figment raise its hind legs from the water. It crept up and glared down at its prey, though he seemed more amused. "Well now, this just got interesting." He chimed.

The Bakugan was primarily a dark blue, aquatic Bakugan with a massive mouth with limbs attached. In a sense, it resembles much of Goblinball, though with red horns and light blue ridges that went down the top of its head down the back to create hashes along the spine-like blue tail. It had four huge legs with two humungous pincers with light blue spikes and red accents. On the chin was a light blue horn. Also, like Goblinball, this Bakugan also had an eyeball inside the huge mouth, though it was more purple.

The Bakugan glared down at them all, giving a blue hiss as his shining eye glanced at them all. Slowly, it scanned them with night vision, seeing all their heat signatures that made its nerves tingle.

"A Hakapoid!" Luka shouted.

" _ **KRREEEAAAH!**_ "

The Hakapoid's bloodcurdling echoes ran deep through the sewage canals, distorting the air around it as the shockwaves went everywhere. Everyone covered their ears as their bones quivered from this uneasy air.

Up on the surface, some of the Bakugan that were slowly moving towards Galilea's point began to slow down. Some of them stopped altogether to look back in curiosity of this vague but very prominent pressure beneath them.

The Hakapoid raised another pincer and jutted it down. Luka swung his sword the deflect the shot and was repulsed back along a skid. The Hakapoid roared out at him. "Damnit, should've known there would be something down here." He scoffed. He hurried to seize his Brontes. "Quick, everyone get back!"

The Hakapoid glared him down as it looked along the water's edge. Slowly, it crept towards him, its cyclopean eye sharpening as it was getting a good look at him. He pulled up his energy sword to defend, but the beast released yet another ominous light. The eerie ray was bright enough to blind Luka, making him bent a knee.

"Gngh!"

"Luka!" Luke readied Abis Omega. "Abis, you ready…?" But before they could ready themselves, a pair of feet already stepped up ahead of the rest. "What…?"

Shawn had his head high. He looked back at everyone to already have Verias set. He gave them all a nod. "Sorry Luke, mind if I give it a shot?"

Luke blinked once, and raised a brow. A part of him said no because he wanted to show everyone the results of his training, but he knew better than to question Shawn, his best friend. Out of respect he backed off and nodded.

"We'll be quick, promise." He faced the Bakugan. "We can't stay here too long, otherwise the battle energy will get us uncovered. Verias, let's make it quick."

Verias nodded. "I'm with you."

Hakapoid's brilliant light distracted Luka as the Aquos Bakugan slowly crept forward. It eerily closed the gap on him as the shining beacon thwarted Luka's advances.

"Damnit…" he grunted from trying to open his eyes. He angrily held onto Brontes as he was losing patience. "You're in my way!"

The Hakapoid responded with raising a pincer to attack. Luka barely opened an eye to see the shadow of the pincer, but then the light suddenly the attack didn't last. A strong force in the form of a fast smashed against Hakapoid's head, causing time to slow down to reveal Verias getting the drop on Hakapoid. The Bakugan roared again from the surprise attack.

Luka's eyes widened. "What the…?"

Verias landed on his feet behind, making Hakapoid turn around to glare at him. "You've got some spirit attacking someone without a Bakugan out." Shawn taunted. "But I guess that's the way you were programmed."

The Hakapoid hissed angrily as it bared its pincers at Verias. Verias held his staff in defense.

"What are you doing?! Get back!" Luka shouted. "Can you not feel this guy's power?! It's too high for you!"

Nobody said anything in response; even Shuji didn't have a witty retort. They all just remained silent with expectant looks as Shawn and Verias were readying themselves against this mighty beast.

Spectra smirked. "This should be interesting. Helios?" on his shoulder, a black and green Bakugan with silver on its body popped open to observe.

The Hakapoid exerted another distorted shriek through the air, seemingly taking the challenge by Verias. The echoes ran through the tunnels with earsplitting magnitudes.

 **Hakapoid: 800 Verias: 450**

Shawn had a serious expression. _'We can't waste here very long. The battle energy and tight spaces are against us. We'll have to move fast.'_ "Verias, let's go! Ability, activate!"

"I'm with you!" Verias brought his staff up as the tip glowed a cosmic glowed a cosmic light. He readied to swing, but to everyone's shock, he sprung ahead at a blurring speed.

Luka's eyes widened. _'Where did he get that kind of speed?'_

Verias roared as he violently swung his staff into Hakapoid's eye, creating an explosion of blinding lights. " **PRIME MISTRAL!** " he hollered like a bloodthirsty warrior as he unleashed enough force into the swing to send Hakapoid flying through the air to the other side of the sewer wall, creating a powerful indent into the side and causing the Bakugan to fall back into the water.

 **Hakapoid: 800 (-200) = 600 Verias: 450 (+300) = 750**

"Woah, what was that speed?!" Maggie gasped.

"Yeah, that like crazy fast." Jelldon noted.

Esther's eyes narrowed. "Did Shawn's Verias manage to increase his speed as well as power?"

"That appears to be the case." Jase said. "Let's see what other tricks were learned."

Shuji and Luke remained silent; the latter was giving a knowing look at Shawn, who nodded back to know he was there. Luke smiled and Shawn faced forward with Verias.

The Hakapoid growled as it resurfaced. It glared ahead at Verias as it hissed a howl.

"Head up! It's going to strike!" Luka shouted.

"We know!" Shawn exclaimed. Hakapoid's eye sharpened as a bright blue beam expelled from the eye, racing towards Verias across the water, tearing open a trench from the pressure. Verias didn't bother moving as Shawn activated an ability. "Ability, activate! **Caroline Protector!** "

Verias began twirling his staff with one hand, almost effortlessly at that. The intense, roaring blue beam raced into the staff, yet Verias began twirling into the attack at blinding speeds. He kept up very well to where the whole beam was absorbed, and no stray beams went anywhere else, much to Luka's own shock.

' _What in the-?!'_

Verias howled as the attack was sent back, swinging the staff across the water at Hakapoid. In defense, Hakapoid's eye sharpened, expelling a bright, ominous light that shimmered like Atchibee's Scan Blaze would. The incoming attack dissipate, leaving thin air. Hakapoid looked ahead at Verias, but he wasn't there. Instead, the ape had already jumped and ricocheted off the ceiling and pounced down on Hakapoid, bringing his staff up. Hakapoid looked up, but then was met with Verias piledriving the staff with intense force in the form of **Siba Feral** into the eye again. The shockwave spilled through the water, causing it to spray everywhere.

 **Hakapoid: 600 (-200) = 400 Verias: 750 (+200) = 950**

Everyone, including Luka and Spectra, all covered up as rogue waves washed up near them with the winds generated. They remained off to the side as Shawn remained stationed where he was, keeping a serious look at the battle.

Verias shot back within the shockwaves of his blow back towards the concrete. He looked ahead through the waves and suddenly used the momentum to shoot at the distraught Hakapoid again. He was like a furry white spritz with his staff out, crying out as he slammed the staff into Hakapoid's side again, sending it into a tailspin skywards. The Bakugan shrieked in pain before Verias slammed his staff on the water, creating force to shoot him up over Hakapoid. Ince over, he screamed as he drove the flat end into the top of the head, sending another bone-shuddering shock into Hakapoid's body that hurled it into the sewage water, making yet another harsh splash.

"Go Shawn and Verias! Go!" Maggie cheered.

"They're not letting up!" Shuji yelled, his forearm used to block the rushing sprays.

Esther nodded. "They're not." They all watched as Verias landed in front of Shawn, who had his fencer out. They could see the determination in both their eyes. "They're hitting that Hakapoid with everything they've got."

"They have to." Jase said calmly. "This is a battle we cannot afford to be wasted upon. They understand that better than anyone else."

Luke watched his best friend give it his all. He said nothing as he and Abis Omega were seeing the results of the training. He was learning first-hand what happens when hard work pays off.

Shawn and Verias glared as the waves calmed. The Hakapoid groaned as it was shaking its head, but the shock was very powerful.

"Well that's not too shabby." Spectra admitted. "For a bunch of rookies no less."

Hakapoid growled as its tail swayed. It glared before it reached forward with the pincer's spikes that glowed.

"Heads up!" Shawn roared. Verias readied a bunt.

Hakapoid expelled bright blue beams from each spike. In total, six projectile beams went at Verias.

 **Hakapoid: 400 (+400) = 800 Verias: 950 (-400) = 550**

Verias held out his staff and bunted the six beams. Their intensity created another shockwave across the dark water they tread on as Verias slowly slid back a couple of feet. He grunted, yet he remained in one piece the whole way through.

"Hold it, Verias." Shawn told him. "Just hold…"

Verias did just that, glaring ahead as he clutched his staff tighter. He started pushing ahead a little, ceasing his consistent sliding as he growled.

Jase perked his head up, picking up something. _'This pressure exerting. It's no doubt coming from Verias.'_ He looked towards Shawn, who was remaining passive the whole way through. _'He's made Verias' level and capacity evolve. Tigrerra must have really pushed his limits if he's able to tack such an effective ability.'_

"Shawn…" Luke muttered.

Shawn remained quiet as he pulled up his Bakumeter one more time, this time showing another ability. "Okay…ready Verias?!"

"Ready!"

"Okay then…ability, activate!" The ability card shimmered brightly, just as Verias' purple gem on his head began glowing. " **Haos Sheria!** " Verias' entire body had a strong yellow aura around it as a rise of power filled his body. A strong humming caused the blue energy beams to slowly weaken and diminish as the bright light Verias was surrounded in was enhancing. Hakapoid backed off as it realized its attack failed and Verias tensed up from the power it had taken in. His own eyes reflected sheer force and determination.

Luka's eyes widened with shock. _'This can't be…did he really just increase his power by that margin?'_ He saw Verias tighten his grip more as the aura remained thick around the body. _'No, not only that.'_ His eyes narrowed. _'This power…somehow he's doubling in strength alone.'_

Hakapoid backed off nervously as Verias stepped towards the edge of the concrete. The Haos Bakugan let out a roar that shrilled loudly through the atmosphere. The winds generated left Shawn's eyes to glisten over.

 **Hakapoid: 800 Verias: 550 (+500) = 1050**

"Okay." Shane pointed forward. "Let's shut his lights out! Verias!"

The staff's end slammed into the concrete, making it shudder. The Bakugan again roared before everyone in towering might. Hakapoid's instincts kicked in and it raced ahead to finish off Verias in a hurry. The Bakugan ended up in midair, springing out of the darkness. Time gradually slowed down as it charged up an eye beam, making a compressed hemisphere in front of the eye.

Verias, however, had his own eyes dilate. In a split second, he disappeared into thin air, reappearing in front of Hakapoid with his staff ready to swing. "Take…THIIIIIIS!" With a massive wake in his battle cry, the air shrilled as everything shined bright yellow. Hakapoid's ability and body were suddenly enveloped in a flash before the staff collided with its eye. The power was released in a terrifying frenzy of light waves that opened waterways. It was strong enough to make Hakapoid scream in pain.

The attack's shockwaves ran beneath the streets in a small tremor. A ripple went through the earth before the ground tore open, with Hakapoid jettisoning with a cry of pain as the eye was but a trail of light, colliding with the bridge of a broken building close by. The impact at the end created a massive bright explosion that caused a dust cloud to billow.

Even from the distance, the roars of the that attack made many of the Bakugan turn away from the direction of one end and face where Verias' final battle gun had taken place. This didn't go unnoticed by others watching either.

In the streets on Clawcer for a scouting, Ariella heard a faint rumble. When Clawcer stopped to turn, she also turned around to look. She looked up, seeing a smokestack in the distance. "What do we have here…?" she chimed.

Above Verias and everyone, there was a humungous hole above them where Hakapoid was annihilated on the spot. The Bakugan itself became a blue light in the building's side as everyone saw sunlight beaming down on Verias as he held his pose briefly, before he gently relaxed himself.

"Amazing…" Esther was in deep awe of what she witnessed. Even she was left speechless.

"You can say that again." Maggie said.

"Man, that was some crazy power released just now." Shuji said. "The guy nailed that monster in one blow."

"Blow is right. Right into oblivion." Fly Beetle commented.

Jase remained humble as he prodded his glasses. "Seems that Shawn and Verias learned some new tricks after all. Clear as crystal this all's become. Oh what to do?"

Luke was completely mind blown as Shawn recalled Verias back to ball form. _'Shawn…'_ He wasn't sure what to say about him. He saw his best friend turn towards him with a thumbs up and smile. Getting over his shock, Luke smiled back. _'…thanks Shawn. For staying true looking out for me.'_

Luka's eyes dilated. He watched Shawn's battle with flawless execution. In his head, he recounted the time he had to help out Verias, and even then, there was only a small margin of strength felt compared to now. _'Did they seriously get this strong…in such a short span of time? How is that possible? They weren't anywhere near this level of skill the last time I saw them…'_

Jase turned and looked nonchalant as always. "Well now, glad you had a nice warmup, Shawn. Very well done."

Shawn smiled. "Thanks Jase. Couldn't have done it without Verias."

"And vice versa." He noted. "However, you do realize that your means of showing off gave away our location, right?"

"Uh…" Shawn looked up towards the ceiling again. In the whole, he could already see some aerial Bakugan flying high up. He flinched. _'Oh crud! We went overkill!'_

"Looks like we'll have to speed it up then." Shuji looked towards Luke. "Hey, you think that idea with Abis Omega could still work?"

Luke nodded. "It's not like we have much choice now." He pulled out Abis Omega. "Abis, you ready?"

Abis Omega nodded. "You bet." He closed into ball form, ready to help out in any way he can.

"Everyone get ready, it's gonna get a little wet! Bakugan, brawl!"

Moments later, the sewer was engulfed in a blue light before a splash sound was heard. Not long after, the massive hole that Verias created was covered by many Bakugan nearby that were attracted to the battle energy. They looked down into the hole, looking confusedly. Shortly, Ariella waltzed up with a frown.

She peered into the hole, seeing nothing but dark water that treaded silently. Whatever was there it wasn't there anymore; even she could tell that. She noticed that the current went out towards the sea, her eyes going towards the tower. "What do we have here?" she huffed. A ring went into her Bakumeter. "Hello?"

" _ **Ariella, return to Empyrean.**_ " Cesar said through the intercom. " _ **Seems we have some pests that are out minding themselves.**_ "

Ariella smirked. "So I've noticed." She stood straight and teleported away, leaving the vacancy spot for the Bakugan to take up as many were peering into dark waters.

* * *

The Bakugan glaring down everyone from the broken ceiling left them all perplexed. As they glared skywards at the Farakspin that hissed down at them. The green bugs seemed hostile to say the least as black Bakugan surrounded their atmosphere.

"Where the heck did these guys come from?!" Ace shouted.

"Beats me…" Baron took notice of the three Farakspin that were glaring them down. "Huh?"

"What is it, Baron?" Nemus asked.

"I'm not sure…but…do they look like the Bakugan we beat that one time in Zenoheld's Alternative?"

"Say what?" Ace looked up, getting a closer look at them. "Hey, yeah! Now I remember those!"

"But those were digital clones from before." Percival pointed out. "Something tells me these guys are all too real."

Keegan nervously backed up. "I don't know what the heck you guys are talking about, but if you got a plan, spit it out!" A Farakspin hissed above, making him wince in shock.

Gus looked ahead. "We'll need to draw their attention towards us. We just need to keep them occupied long enough in order for one of us to get that chip implanted." He shot a smirk at Keegan. "So how about it? Wanna be our runner?"

Keegan looked at him like he committed a crime. "Say _what_?! Have you lost your marbles?! What makes you think I'm going anywhere near those things?!"

Gus shrugged. "It was just a suggestion." He looked up. "Or would you prefer them instead?"

Keegan looked up at the Farakspin above him. They all sneered at the same time, their wings all spinning to keep them airborne. Suddenly being sliced by lasers didn't sound as terrible as dealing with these guys. He swallowed a lump of unease. "Just give me." He took the chip from Gus and stepped forward. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Just…give me an opening, would ya?"

Gus nodded. "Will do. Vulcan, shall we?" He took the Subterra Bakugan in waiting and sided with Ace and Baron.

The Farakspin all bared their massive fangs as they eyed their prey. Their wings spun even faster as Bakugan from around them began to fly around them into the fray.

"Okay Percival, let's do this right! Bakugan, brawl!" Ace threw Percival first, whom opened. "Percival, stand!"

Baron held Nemus between two fingers. "Our turn, Nemus! Bakugan, brawl!" he three in Nemus next. "Nemus, stand!"

"Vulcan! Bakugan, brawl!" Gus was the last one to throw in his Bakugan. "Go, Vulcan!"

All three Bakugan arose to do battle. They let out either roars or poses as they balled their fists, ready to handle the many foes ahead of them. On cue, the Farakspin all let out a shrilled cry, sending the many Bakugan forces at them.

Gus took the initiative. "These goons have no idea who they're messing with." He held up his Bakumeter, showing Rex Vulcan's ability. "Go, Rex Vulcan! Ability, activate! **Hyper Impact!** " Rex Vulcan reached out, shooting his gauntlets through the air and spiraling through the Bakugan. They vanished into thin air upon impact as the fists cleaned through numbers without trying. "Never underestimate the power of what Master Spectra can do." Gus mocked.

"Now it's our turn." Ace put in an ability. "Ability, activate…"

Percival's draconic shoulder guards opened up and faced the atmosphere. All three maws opened, revealing three violet orbs that converged into one. " **Geor Gunner!** " he expelled a powerful beam that he arched straight into the sky. The beam blitzed passed a multitude of Bakugan, dissipating them to oblivion.

"Alright Nemus, our turn now!" Baron screamed. "Ability, activate…"

Nemus' staff glowed as he raised it to the enemy Bakugan. "Hope you like a little **Haos Force!** HRAH!" With a strong shout, he shot the beam of light up into the atmosphere next, swallowing up even more Bakugan that were within the wake and helpless against the strong might.

Ace smirked. "Too easy."

The light waves dissipated from Nemus' attack, revealing the air being vacant; not even the Farakspin were present. "Where did they go?" Percival looked left and right, but he realized a wind was picking up. Before he realized it, the three Farakspin were directly above them, all turning their propeller-like wings as the cyclone began to pick up.

"Incoming!" Keegan warned.

A green twister shot down between all the Farakspin, spiraling into Percival, Nemus, and Vulcan. All three Bakugan covered up as they were hammered with wind pressures anchoring them to the ground, unable to move.

"Percival!" Ace shouted.

"Hang in there, Nemus! Ability, activate! **Pyramid Shield!** " Baron made a quick save by raising his staff with what wind pressure wasn't hitting him. The shield of light transformed into a four-sided pyramid of light that blocked out most of the wind, giving them room to maneuver.

"Nice save, Baron." Ace grinned.

Baron gave him a thumbs up. "Don't thank me. Thank Nemus."

"I won't be thanking anyone unless we get these bugs off our backs! Sheesh!" Keegan exasperated.

As two of the Farakspin were sustaining the wind wall still engulfing the Bakugan, one Farakspin hovered overhead. It opened its maw, where green bolts expelled from the maw and shot down onto the shield. The green voltage crackled into Nemus' defenses, discharging great magnitudes. Nothong seemed to have happened, but seconds later, the barrier started cracking.

"Vulcan, get ready!" Gus shouted. "Ability, activate! **Mega Viblow!** " Vulcan reached up with his fingers spread. The massive gauntlets began spinning and vibrating, creating a wall of distorted particles that echoed.

The barrier soon shattered, and the lightning bolts came down. Vulcan's ability easily thwarted the attack, making it discharge elsewhere. "This should hold them short a time!" Vulcan shouted. "Get going!"

"He's right. Now's the time! Get to that controller!" Nemus shouted.

Ace turned towards Keegan. "You heard them! Get going!"

Keegan's brows furrowed. He grunted annoyingly, but chose to brush it off. "Geez, alright! I get it! I'm going, I'm going!" He went rushing ahead towards the fray. _'Geez, these Vestals are pushier than humans.'_

The Farakspin all spun their wings faster, making the wind wall strengthen in intensity. The third Farakspin hissed as it also began to spin its wings faster, generating a strong green discharge that went downwards into the tornado again. It combined with the winds, creating a stronger force that clustered Nemus and Percival beneath Vulcan's barrier. Because of their bulk and the wind wall, Keegan had to slow down and maneuver around the side of the chamber's wrecked walls. Stray green sparks crackled nearby, startling him as he was inching towards the lasers the best he could.

' _I knew these guys were going to be the end of me.'_ Standing feet away from death's door, he looked up at the wall of random lasers. He looked up and around to find many had varied openings. He looked back to see the Bakugan holding their own while inside the wall, leaving him with no choice. _'Well, better get this over with.'_

Watching the scene through a monitor, Cesar smirked as he saw Keegan inch closer towards his wall. "Think it'll be that easy?" He reached over, pressing a button in his armrest.

Kevin continued inching closer. "Almost there…almost…" He inched closer, but a glint of red caught his attention. "Huh-?!" Barely by the skin of his teeth, he pulled away as a red beam grazed passed him. He pulled away in time and yelped in shock. "Yeow! That's hot!" he shrieked. He looked up, his eyes widening at the scene. "…you've gotta be kidding me."

The laser wall began moving its lasers up and down, left to right. It looked like a lightshow that was meant solemnly for him. When he saw the opportunities before, he saw they appeared and disappeared with every second. In no way was he getting through.

"What's going on?!" Baron shouted through the winds.

"Looks like the lasers are playing hardball on us!" Ace shouted, putting his arms up to keep winds and electricity from pelting his face. "Guys, we gotta shut these bugs down! They're annoying!"

"For once, I agree." Gus intervened. "I'll help Keegan. You both just keep close!"

"Got it!" they nodded.

Gus got ready as he pulled up another ability. "Vulcan, aim for Keegan! Ability, activate! **Hammer Knuckle!** "

Vulcan reached forward as he balled his fist. The fist fired in another launch, this time launching dead ahead at Keegan. "Be ready!" With all his might, he pushed the attack through the air and reached for Keegan.

The missile-like hand sailed across the ground, creating a wake that closed in on Keegan.

"Oh geez, just how the heck am I gonna get through now?" he pondered. "…I can use Mystic Elico, maybe that'll…" his attention drew towards the background. "…wait, what's that sound? It sounds like a rocket launch?" he turned around, his eyes widening upon seeing a giant hand reach for him. "OH SH-!"

Before he could finish, Vulcan's gantlet clutched Keegan, holding him inside the fingers as it sailed on ahead. Keegan muffled shocked screams inside the rotating hand. It was all a blur as Keegan bypassed the many lasers due to being inside Vulcan's gauntlet. The metal alloy covering the arm made the many lasers ricochet off the shimmering metal, reflecting to others and causing some rays to turn against the other, dispelling the rays.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Keegan shrieked through the atmosphere. He ended up screaming until Vulcan's hand let go upon passing through. The hand arched up while Keegan went sailing ahead, hitting the wall with a painful faceplant. He twitched a few times before he slowly peeled off the wall, hitting his back with a grunt. "Ow." He groaned. After several seconds, he slowly caught up to what happened. "What the…was that just his Bakugan just now…?" When he looked back, all he saw was a smirking Gus. Slowly his face turned red with anger. "You son of a…! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna-!"

"Fusion Ability, activate!" Gus shouted.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Keegan shrieked.

"… **Drill Booster!** " Vulcan's gauntlet continued its course skywards as it sailed at one of the Farakspin with a harsh angle. The hand transformed into a drill, spiraling into the Bakugan as it was too busy dealing with the prey. Before it knew it, the attack made impact, beaming pass the first Farakspin and knocking it for a loop.

The Bakugan hissed in shock before it faded away in a green light.

Suddenly the wind barrier began to dissipate, leaving the green electricity also to dispel. "Alright, we're free!" Percival exclaimed, looking up at them. "Time to give them a taste of their own medicine."

Ace eagerly grinned. "You read my mind." He held up his Bakumeter. "Ability, activate! **Stray Thunder!** "

Black clouds eroded above out of nowhere. Percival pointed his finger up as a purple bolt came down. His finger caught the bolt, where he aimed at a Farakspin and struck an intense blown right along the side. The Bakugan screamed in pain before it hissed in agony, being brought into a tailspin downwards.

Keegan was another story. Choosing to try and stay of task, he looked at the box and pulled out the chips. He grunted as he gave it a look, staring at it in inquiry. "You better work." He irritably told the chip. He placed it into the server's connection panel, where the chip stuck to it like a magnet. The chip's eyes glowed as he watched a red network-like energy filled through the empty circuit networks. He saw the whole box in a red outline, making him back off in awe.

Cesar's computer screens were all showing various parts of Vestal, one of which being the seers. Suddenly he saw the screens all get locked on a red 'ERROR' sign. "What's this?" he gasped. "Error?! _Error_?!" He scooted forward, typing into his keyboard eagerly. "Nobody errors me, but _me_! Who's doing this?!"

* * *

Back at the base, the computer screen finished uploading, getting Klaus' attention. "They did it!" he moved in his chair, scooting towards the computer.

"Hurry, Master Klaus!" Sirenoid insisted. "We only have a minute!"

"I know." He said, typing up a message really fast. "I'm working as fast as I can to write this, just hang on." He started to type faster, making a detailed message the best he can. Due to time, he couldn't even proofread, but that wasn't important right now. "As much as it pains me, this is what I have to deal with for now." He hit a button, causing the message to upload. The bars soon filled up, the screen lighting green

Klaus smiled. "Done! Message sent!"

"So what now, Master Klaus?" Sirenoid inquired.

Klaus stared up at the ceiling. "Now…we wait."

* * *

Keegan saw the machine and sighed heavily. "Okay…let's just hope that's enough." He panted. The adrenaline had finally filtered out of his system. He was finally tired, of everything, and everyone. "God, can this day get anymore annoying?" He noticed that there was a shadow beneath him that was enlarging. Confused, he heard another sound from above, making him look up to see something huge sail down. His eyes shrunk again in fear. "…not again-!"

The Farakspin that Percival struck down towards Keegan. The Interacian leaped out of the way with a loud wail as Farakspin collided with the wall's corner, hitting the box and the chip alike with a wake. Keegan rolled across the ground onto his side, disoriented from the blast. Once he was able to get his second wind, he coughed and started to stir.

"Gnnngh…geez, what just hit me?" He weakly looked back, his eyes widening upon seeing the Farakspin that almost crushed him. It was laying so close to his face that all the fatigue flushed out and he shrieked back in fright. Staring in horror, he watched it vanish to thin air, leaving behind a broken wall and a ditch where the box and chip were.

"Where the…the heck did it?" He slowly looked back at the battle, his realization dawning upon seeing Percival's finger still aimed high while Ace smirked. That shock soon changed to insidious anger. Red began to fill his face as his patience was at its end. " **I HATE YOU ALL~!** " he roared.

"Okay, last one!" Baron shouted, seemingly ignoring Keegan's complaint.

"Quick Baron! While we still got time!" Nemus shouted.

Baron nodded. "You're right! Let's go! Double ability, activate-!"

"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU IDIOTS!" Keegan shouted at a shrieking high pitch.

" **Float Shield!** " Nemus raised his staff, creating three glowing pyramids that had electricity crackling through their connection. The paralysis move immobilized Farakspin's final clone as Nemus aimed his staff.

"And now…!"

" **Sparkly Arrow!** " Nemus raised his staff, sending a glossing golden-yellow orb that shot like a rocket through the air. It bolted into Farakspin with great force, creating a bright explosion that shot the Bakugan downwards like the last one.

Keegan looked up and saw the falling Bakugan, this time paling with a tick mark on him. "WHY ME?!" he complained before jumping out of the way. The last Farakspin smashed where he originally was, against making a huge shockwave that threw him for a loop until he hit the wall.

The Farakspin hissed weakly before it soon went limp. It glowed green before vanishing, leaving nothing behind but another dent in the wall.

Ace, Baron, and Gus all looked ahead, seeing their three big opponents having been dealt with. Looking around, everything was a wreck, but they seemed just fine. "You guys okay?" Gus asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Ace said. He looked towards Percival. "Percival, you okay up there?!"

"Yeah, we're just fine." He answered.

"That should be the rest of them for now." Vulcan said. "Did we manage to get that chip in?"

"I don't know…" Ace's eyes widened when he saw the broken walls of the server station. When he saw that even the box was destroyed, he looked stunned. "What the-?! Guys look!"

Baron looked at the destroyed connector as well. "What?" his eyes widened. "Oh no! The servers!"

Gus looked over at Keegan, who was sprawled near the wall. _'Did he at least manage to get it on there in time?'_

Keegan was conscious for the most part. He had his back to everyone as he laid on the ground like he had taken a beating. In all truth, he did accomplish his goal. He got the chip on, so he couldn't lie when he did just that. But after consecutive near-death experiences – all by his teammates – he didn't wanna face them again. He just wanted this day to end.

' _Maybe if I stay still and quiet, maybe they'll go away…'_ His hopes were high until he heard shrilled cries above. He turned his head with everyone else, seeing more Bakugan copied from New Vestroia above. His face paled in shock. "…I hate today." He mourned.

Looking up, everyone else saw the Bakugan from the area attracted to their battle energy. They peeked through the cracks in the wall and appeared behind as well, surrounded their escape route.

"Looks like we got more trouble." Ace noted.

Baron nodded. "Yeah, looks like it. What now?"

Gus looked around, seeing more numbers pop up. "What do you think?" he told them, holding up his Bakumeter. "We clear the way for our escape!"

Ace cracked his knuckles. "Well, here we go again. Get ready, Percival!" At his command, Percival stepped beside Ace, ready to continue.

"Nemus!" Baron also shouted his partner's name, getting him to his side. Beside them, even Vulcan stepped besides Gus.

Together, they all faced the Bakugan ready to take them on. The Atmos and the Fly Beetle numbers were the first to come for them, making them charge back in retort.

* * *

Meanwhile, a much similar battle had come to an end, as well as began. While Bakugan on the surface had entered the sewers in search of the source of this earlier battle energy, they were met with a dead end they came to the reaches of the bay. The tunnel that lead to the outside had a massive grid of iron and metal, no doubt made to filter water. Yet as they were thwarted, they were unaware of a small slit that was in the side of it. A closer inspection showed it was cut, similar to like that of a sword.

In the dark waters that filled the great bay, bubbles filtered their way up. Many shrieks were heard beneath as many tainted Abis Omega were seen either swimming towards something or away, quite possibly out of fear. Either way, the water stirred from the sheer force of the battle.

Many Abis Omega remained stationary as currents of dark water surrounded Luke's Abis Omega. The Bakugan was surrounded in a massive blob of water with everyone hanging onto his back. They all had bubbles over their heads to ensure their oxygen supply while traveling underwater. Though Maggie is going to be complaining big time when they find dry land soon.

Luke pointed his sword forward, gesturing ahead. "Fusion Ability, activate! **Blue Mega!** " Abis Omega hissed as the hemisphere shined a radiant blue, no doubt from his body. He went barreling clean ahead, bulldozing through water and Abis Omega surrounding him. He zipped in a number of directions, while being able to blow down numbers by numbers that made them sink into the depths beneath.

"Look at us go!" Shuji exclaimed. "I didn't think this guy could move this fast underwater!"

"Well I'm just surprise we can still breathe under here." Shawn said, hanging on while Abis bolted through more numbers in his glossy bubble.

Abis Omega soon passed them all, the serpents slowly sinking into the depths and shimmering blue before fading.

"Looks like we got passed the first wave." Luka noted.

"Yes, but let's not get our hopes up just yet." Jase said. "Now then, shall we press on?"

Luke nodded. "Right. Ability, activate! **Osmosis!** " Abis Omega began to camouflage into the murky water. The serpent slowly faded into the depths, leaving the only traces being that of the eight small figures that were laced to its back. They all swayed silently, swimming through the water towards their destination.

While on their way towards their destination, Spectra began conversation. "So this is how you people get around, is that it?" he asked.

"No, not really." Shawn answered. "We actually just use the Trailer that we found back on New Vestroia."

"I see. Ace and Baron did say something about that." He smiled. "Quite a twist of fate, I must say."

"Twisted is one word." Shuji said. "Say, how is the Trailer anyway?"

"Is it okay?" Maggie asked, her voice insinuating deep worry for their transportation.

"Rest assured, it's all taken cared of." Spectra said. "Gus and Klaus were able to get it to a safe location before things got shaky. Though I can't promise that it'll be in top condition."

"We appreciate the advice." Jase nodded. "We'll make do once we settle into our next move." He turned towards the front. "Speaking of which, do you know anything about this Empyrean that we should be aware of, Luka?"

Luka stared forward with a serious gaze. "Not that I'm able to tell. I barely know much of its properties myself. I've been laying low enough without the landscape falling over my head that getting near Solaris was hard to do." He squinted his eyes, gazing at shadows ahead. "Look alive!"

Ahead of them, they saw a few Stug swimming idly, with several Limulus also in the depths. Like the other Interacian Bakugan, they were on high alert from this strange energy they were sensing in the water.

"Stay low guys." Luke muttered. "Abis."

They all remained silent, though Luka had his doubts. But he knew better than to bark at something that might not be a threat. He chose to at least tolerate Luke's idea and remained quiet as Abis Omega slowly swam with his camouflage on. Only their figures were seen swimming through the water.

The Bakugan they were closing in on were slowly swimming about. Some looked annoyed, while others were on the verge of finding out. Some wild Abis Omega smelled the water as they picked up on another Abis Omega -this one was strong. This energy made many weary as Abis Omega slowly slithered with everyone's bodies clung close.

As they were being held low, the light from the surface was refracting their faces inside the bubbles. They were almost invisible. When a black limulus slowly swam in their direction, Maggie closed her eyes when she thought they were done for, but due to camouflage, it swam right over them, barely missing their bubbled by a few inches. Spectra and Luka looked calm the whole way.

Luke looked calmly ahead as Abis Omega slowly drifted, silent swaying pass another Abis Omega. They made sure to keep silent before one rogue Abis Omega got a better sight on the figures. It hissed a roar before it swam from above to attack.

Luka looked up, seeing the Abis Omega incoming. _'Damnit!'_

Luke tapped Abis Omega, alerting him of the Abis Omega coming from above. He slipped to the side as the serpent shot downwards, instead sinking its fangs into another Abis Omega lingering beneath. The two serpents' sudden collision alerted the other Bakugan in the area, causing them all to turn to see the snakes attack each other out of confusion. Slowly, the crowd began to thicken as Limulus and Stug also joined into the fray. Some blue attacks were shot about, causing some small bursts, but the cluster was the greatest asset for the camouflaged group.

"They're…attacking each other?" Maggie whispered.

Jase watched many Abis Omega bite each other. "It would appear that being so close actually benefitted for us." He explained. "Since we were in close proximity with the other Abis Omega, they must've mistaken their energy signatures from ours."

"I see…that's a neat trick." Shawn smiled. "Good job, Luke. I knew you'd still be sneaky."

Luke smiled at his praise. "Thanks Shawn…" he frowned, showing irritation. "…wait, why do I suddenly feel insulted?"

Shuji watched the scrambling brawl just meters away from them. "So now what? We just leave them there?"

"No." Luka glared. "We'll catch them in one fell swoop. Hurry! Attack now!"

Luke shot him a look. "Hey, I know already. Just hang on." He faced the swarm scrambled with another and braced himself. "Okay, ready Abis?"

Abis remained out of sight as he was still camouflaged. "Ready." He nodded.

Luke smiled. "Okay then…let's go! Ability, activate! **Hydro…** "

Abis Omega opened his maw, generating a powerful glossy stream inside. Once ready, he let loose. " **…Pulsar!** " He lurched forward, unleashing a horrendous cyclone of pressurized water that shot like a beaming vortex into the scrambled Bakugan. The intense tidal pressure rocketed with explosive swirling energy currents that caused everyone on Abis Omega to cover up.

All over the place, Bakugan hitting each other were struck out by the attack. Many were destroyed in that one hit, while others drifted out away. Those that were able to process recovered after managing to evade the full blunt of the attack and faced Abis Omega. Some Abis Omega shot blue energy beams, while some like Limulus charged right in.

"Luke, are you sure about this?" Esther questioned, seeing the tandems of foes heading their way.

Luke nodded confidently. "Yeah, no problem. You ready, Abis?" Abis Omega reappeared, flashing Luke a sneering grin. Luke returned the smile. "Alright, me too!" they both face the incoming numbers and swam in, with everyone hanging on for dear life.

The beams were the first thing. They swiveled around them, showing off Abis Omega's agile swimming capabilities. As he swerved like an underwater roller coaster, some Limulus almost attacked. Abis Omega easily avoided them; one he snared the tail by the teeth and whirled him into another Abis Omega, knocking both for a loop. As many converged, he slipped skywards, getting above to ready an attack.

Once the sunlight in the water glistened, Abis Omega's eyes dilated.

"Ability, activate!" Luke roared. " **Aquos Cyclowave!** "

Abis Omega opened his maw and he expelled another blue beam that shot down at them all. The beam was intense as it raced at the many numbers that were ready. However, some went wide-eyed as they saw Luke's next move. In his Bakumeter, there was another ability – a Fusion Ability.

His friends looked to him expectantly. "Luke!" Esther exclaimed.

"Go! Fusion Ability, activate! **Ripple Slayer!** "

Abis Omega's diamonds all over his body began to shine brightly. This energy made Luka's eyes widen in shock. _'This power…'_

Abis Omega roared as his eyes shrunk. His blue beam suddenly widened, with rushing blue, rippling shockwaves that raced around the attack towards the front. The attack was like a massive ripple that pushed away everything, making the blue beam itself integrate into a bright blue ripple-like wave that swallowed everything beneath in a massive pressurized blast. All the Bakugan in the area lost momentum and their own attacks launched stood no chance as the ripples washed them away, dissipating into thin water.

Once the attack dissipated, the dark water was completely cleared out. No enemies anywhere. Abis Omega hissed loudly in triumph.

"That's showing 'em guys! That was awesome!" Maggie cheered.

"That was surprising." Spectra said neutrally. "Seems your friend isn't the only one with surprising skills."

"Nice job, Luke." Shawn said. "Gotta say, that was pretty good."

Luke smiled back. "Thanks." He looked down at Abis Omega, who seemed very calm. "We couldn't have done it without Amazon or Preyas helping us out…" he wanted to reminisce a little more, but he knew better than to digress, especially at this time. "Abis, let's keep going."

"Right." Abis Omega resumed his swimming path, remaining deep within the water so as not to get attacked above.

They continued their swimming, remaining quiet as they closed in on their target. As they continued their course, they saw something in the distance.

"Hm?" Luke's eyes narrowed.

"What's up?" Shawn asked.

"I…think that I see something." He pointed ahead. "You guys see that?"

Everyone looked ahead at what Luke meant. Much to even their own surprise, they could see something white, even in the dark water. As they closed in, they saw how high it went as it reached up pass the sea and into the air.

Luka's eyes narrowed. He knew what it was. "Empyrean."

Spectra's eye dilated. It shrunk, and then it expanded. A look of excitement crossed his face as he could feel the energy from there.

"We're at the base of the base of it, it seems." Jase said. "Let's see if there's an entrance."

Shuji pointed forward. "Like there?" he pointed at the many arches that were like windows to the inside. Shockingly enough, even they were surprised. "The heck kind of entrance is that?"

"Not sure. But whatever it is, it looks like our way in." Esther said.

Luke nodded. Abis Omega heard everyone and remained subtle. "Steady now." He told himself. He slowly closed in, where he got close to find that the water was actually bordered instead of blooding the area. Choosing to remain calm, Abis Omega slowly breached his head inside, showing everyone the inside.

The base of Empyrean looked…angelic one might say. It had white tiling with deep flowing accents flowing through the ground. The structure of the entire thing had nothing but small arched windows with a stairway leading the light high above.

"Woah…" Luke awed. "What…what kind of tower is this?"

Abis Omega slowly arched deeper into the dry base. His entire body slipped out of the wall of water and everyone soon got off. Their air bubbles popped, giving them newer oxygen at last.

"Brrrr!" Maggie shivered as she was all wet. "Man, that was cold!"

"Yeah, and wet." Shuji said as he wrung his brown sleeveless coat. "Ugh, it's gonna take forever for my pants to get unwet."

Maggie smirked. "Oh? You saying you don't wet your pants?"

"Hey, what's that coming from you?!" Shuji mocked, a red pulsing tick mark on his head. Maggie just snickered while Shuji grunted at the play.

Jase looked up, ignoring his wet clothes for the time being. He was feeling a very strong pressure, and it was coming from high above. Spectra noticed this and looked up. "You feel that too, I bet." He said.

"…yes. This is without the destination we've been looking for." Jase said. He looked back at the water, seeing how dark its gotten. "From my guess, it appears that this tower was designed just as Spectra and Gus foretold. That water outside is remarkably dark. It's impure. Fortunately for us we didn't swallow any of it." Everyone looked to each other at his observation. "Also, judging from the way we came in, this must be designed so as to make access to around the tower easy…however, I wouldn't imagine they wouldn't be aware of this factor already."

Esther stepped forward. "You're right. Riaan's a lot smarter than that…" The area in which they were in began glowing. The accents all glowed, making everything with glowing white turn to red. The red accents flowed skywards through the networks in the walls, making everyone look up to see them flow up pass their level.

"Well that doesn't look good." Shawn said.

"That's gotta mean a security measure, right?" Verias inquired.

Atmos popped open on Jase's shoulder. "It must be how the tower is designed. Perhaps those red markings indicate our signatures."

Jase put a hand to his chin. "That's an ideal hypothesis. If that is the case, then that must be how Rogue Zero and Hades Pillars might be recognized here in this domain. That would also mean they know who we are already."

"So much for surprise." Fly Beetle said.

Luke looked towards Abis Omega and vice versa. Both knew the consequences, but they showed no fear. In fact, they looked like they knew this was going to happen. "Guess it doesn't matter then." Luke said. "We were bound to be found out eventually. What matters is that we get to the top, and that means stopping Rogue Zero if they do end up here. We came here knowing that, right?"

Shawn grinned. "The guy's got a point. We didn't train just to hide forever."

Esther maintained a calm expression as she turned towards Spectra. "Spectra, what do you intend to do if we get to the top?"

The Darkus battler looked away as he chuckled. "Well…" he smirked. "That's a fair question." His face turned at the others. "Let's just say that, just like you, I have my own personal score with him now. So for the time being, I say we enjoy this little collaboration. A race to the top, what do you say?"

Luka scoffed. "Tch, sporting, aren't you?" he started for his path towards the stairs. "Quit wasting time already. We need to go, now."

Esther nodded. "Right. Are we all ready?"

Shuji nodded. "You know I am. Fly Beetle and I are all set."

"That goes double for me." Maggie scoffed.

Jase prodded his glasses, smirking. "As they would say. He who laughs last, laughs the loudest."

"But Jase…I never heard you laugh." Maggie said, a question mark over her head.

"Well…" he walked calmly behind the pack. "Perhaps maybe just this once, just for this splendid occasion. After all, it's not every day that you come knocking at your enemy's basement and offer yourself as a treat."

Everyone sweatdropped at Jase's statement. They could tell he was sarcastic to the upmost degree. They all sighed, choosing to disregard and ready themselves for the next battles.

Luke looked up at the ceiling. He seemed deathly serious as he knew what waited at the top. _'Master.'_

* * *

The red networks that traveled along Empyrean integrated into the sides. They flowed through the cracks all the way skywards. They made it to the top eventually, where the networks all converged beneath Riaan's feet as he stood in the center. He remained calm as he absorbed the information, the red glow fading beneath him.

"…they're here, Master." Armagedoid said.

Riaan's eyes slowly widened. "Yes, I know Armagedoid." He straightened up, his disposition turning stoic. "Seems we have some uninvited guests roaming about. So then, are you ready, Rogue Zero?"

As if hearing his call, several floors down, Maximus smirked wide beneath his hood. "For this little pest…most definitely."

And so it was to begin. With Gus and his group having done their part, Luke's group ascended the stairs, bringing themselves closer to squaring once more against Rogue Zero, with Riaan waiting for a certain someone within that group. The battle for Vestal has begun.

* * *

 **Sorry it's been almost like a month, but I've been working on** _ **The Contender's Ascent**_ **all this time. But now I'm back, and I'm gonna wrap up this arc in 3 chapter…okay, well 2 after this one. Anyways, this was just a buildup, but I gave some nice battles that you all love!**

 **Anyways, next chapter's gonna be part 1 of the gang squaring off against Rogue Zero yet again. Hope you all enjoyed, and reviews are appreciated! Thanks! :)**


	32. Empyrean - Part I

A Haos Atmos dove through the air down towards its target. It closed in, but a sharp purple slash ran right through it, making it turn to its attribute color before fading away. After one of its own had fallen, two more – Pyrus and Ventus – both shot green beams to throw Percival off. His purple and gold sword carved into the attacks, severing the beams into thin lines that went around him, exploding behind him.

"Just like that, Percival! Keep it up!" Ace shouted. "Now, Fusion Ability…"

Percival raised his sword as the tip changed once more. " **Deathly Karbia!** " Percival lunged at the Atmos head on, unleashing a shrilled battle cry as he slashed the bright purple energy sword. He zipped passed the two Atmos, leaving a purple trail as they cawed in angst before fading.

"Nice one, Ace!" Baron smiled.

Ace smirked. "It's a little early for celebrating, Baron…" his eyes widened when he saw something behind Baron approach. "Look, behind you!"

Baron turned around with Nemus to see at least six tainted Bakugan all closing the gaps on him. They braced themselves, but suddenly a massive fist swung from the side, knocking down all the Bakugan in one swoop. The Bakugan all smashed into the ground, sundering with great force.

Nemus looked shocked at his savior before him. "Gus! Vulcan!"

Vulcan continued glaring at the numbers ahead of him. "Your friend is right. These numbers aren't letting up. At this rate we'll be swamped before they make it." He turned towards the side, seeing an Aquos Freezer present. It exhaled a breath of cooled mist that aimed for Vulcan, but Vulcan was more than prepared.

" **Mega Viblow!** "

His hands reached out, creating a distorted energy wave that expanded like a space shield around him. The cooled breath-like attack was blown elsewhere, instead being repelled to other tainted Bakugan close by. Those closest were hit with an intense frost, disarming them long enough for Percival to slash them down.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Ace shouted. "Baron, step it up!"

Baron nodded. "You got it, Ace! Ability, activate-!"

A Subterra Fly Beetle hummed loudly. Its wings expanded, creating small insectoid-like comets that began surrounding Nemus. Before the ability started, he found his vision blocked. "What's happening?!" the Haos Bakugan shouted.

"Nemus, hang on!" Baron shouted. "Keep it going! Ability, activate-!" he held up his Bakumeter, but the ability wasn't shining. His eyes widened in shock.

"Nemus!" Percival changed course to go help his friend, but he found his course being blockaded by several more Bakugan that descended from above. He instantly got on guard as he held up his sword.

Gus and Vulcan both looked around as well. When they saw they were also blockaded from everyone else by vast numbers, they did their best to hold onto their guards for the time being. But Nemus was still trapped, and they had to work diligently.

"Hang on!" Baron screamed out.

"Ability, activate! **Draft Shield!** "

The swarm began to swallow up Nemus before a sudden maelstrom of wind blew them all away. The tempest completely cleansed the surroundings, leaving vacancy.

"What the…?" Nemus was surprised. Suddenly a figure dropped from above, revealing Mystic Elico in his Ventus form. Nemus gasped. "Huh? You…?"

Baron's eyes widened. "No way…Keegan?"

On Mystic Elico's shoulder, Keegan was glaring at the stray numbers ahead of him. He held up his blue Bakumeter to show an ability. "Ability, activate! **Tornado Mayhem!** "

Mystic Elico swiped its arms, summoning several strong turbulences that scowled across the shredded domain. Miniature tornados swirled around, picking up various Bakugan and leaving little ground for the enemy Bakugan still withstanding. This left Percival openings as he raised his sword, creating an X-shaped formation that blitzed into the whirlwinds, cutting them and the frantic Bakugan inside, dispelling both.

"Nice work." Vulcan said.

Gus nodded. "Yes, quite so." He saw Keegan and Mystic Elico land on the ground again close by, he turned and smirked. "Well, well, look who finally decided to participate."

Keegan gave a meek pout. After what he went through to get to that server and the hell that proceeded, he wanted to just wring them up and lay them to wither in the sun. But he knew better than to argue right now. "…morons." He muttered meekly to himself.

"Looks like we got more incoming!" Baron pointed out, many Bakugan from around the area crawling and closing in on them.

Keegan looked at the vast numbers, only for more signs of his irritation to blossom. He groaned angrily. "I'm too tired for all of this…" he tossed out a Gate Card ahead of them. The card expanded to a shockwave across the ground beneath other Bakugan in numbers no less than five in one spot. He swiped his arms.

"Gate Card, open! Active Ghost!"

The Gate Card shined beneath the enemy Bakugan. When they looked down, it was too late before an explosion collapsed upon them. They were repulsed into the air, hammering their allies with their bodies before dissipating to thin air.

"Woah, nice call there." Ace remarked.

"Yeah, didn't see that coming!" Baron cheered.

Keegan did another groan as he did an eyeroll. "Uuugh…good god, you Vestals are more idiotic than those freaking humans…" he grunted harshly. "Either are you just gonna play this game like it's a tea party, or do you wanna fight?!" He swiped his arm, forcing Mystic Elico to slash at an enemy Pyrus Verias, deflecting its staff.

Gus smirked. "That's more like it." He reached out. "Vulcan! Time to step it up!"

"You got it!" Vulcan's feet glided across the ground, allowing him to skate and shift about to close the gap on his foes before him. When he got close, he slugged a Darkus Hammersaur across the face, sending it smashing into a nearby debris mound.

Getting the notion, Ace narrowed his eyes on the numbers, smirking. "Guess we haven't a choice. Ready, Baron?"

Baron nodded. "You got it, Ace! Let's get serious, Nemus! Ability, activate!"

Nemus raised his staff high, swinging it back around before his eyes started glowing. " **Bakugan Multiplier!** " He swung his staff around, and as he did, he 'batted' clones of himself at the many numbers. The Bakugan all screamed when Nemus numbers jettisoned into them, stabbing them with the sharp ends of their staffs. Baron balled his fist and smiled.

Ace looked around with Percival, the latter seemingly more cautious as more Bakugan kept coming. "We're in trouble, Ace. These numbers just aren't slowing down."

Ace turned his head, glaring at the Bakugan high in the sky. "Yeah, I know…" he heard the shrilled cries of the enemy Bakugan as they closed in. He held his stance so as to remain unbroken. _'Let's just hope that the others aren't in as big enough trouble as we are.'_

The one spot was swarming with Bakugan from all over. From miles on end, numbers were crawling towards the battle energy. As they were drawn by something they craved, the bait was waning down. It was only a matter of time before one side gave in. For their sake, they had to hang on…just for a little while longer.

* * *

Up the tower they went, and with each step they took, Luke's group could feel their feet vibrate from this insane level of power. Even from such a low elevation, they could somehow see light as brightly as the sun from above.

"Hey, just spit balling here…but is that the sun from down here?" Maggie inquired.

Shuji looked up as he climbed the staircase, staring at the shimmering light from above. "Hey, now that you mention it, that _is_ bright." When he looked too long, he winced. "I thought all these ceilings were sealed."

"They are." Jase said as he walked alongside Shawn. "I would imagine this is because the tower is also absorbing atmospheric sunlight. Is that right?" he turned towards Luka, but all he did was scowl.

"Something like that. Like I said, this tower was made to help amplify his powers of absorbing and replicating matter. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to pollute this world's atmosphere in place of taking it for himself."

Fly Beetle jumped open on Shuji's shoulder. "So do your species also suffer pollution as badly as humans?"

Spectra smirked. "Quite an observation there. Maybe, maybe not. The sewers we abandoned is one thing, but our ozone layer is another…which has me thinking…" he looked up, seeing the bright ceiling with his mask still on. Even now, the heat was grand. "Would it be also accurate to say that he will also be separating sunlight with ultraviolet radiation?"

Maggie turned around and gasped. "Wait, isn't that the stuff that gives you sunburns?"

"Precisely." Jase said. "I seem to recall that Riaan takes the best traits of anything he can get his feet on to absorb. He's already made use of human adaptation in Interacian sequences, which explains a lot why they don't have much traits of other races…but, as we all know, looks can be deceiving."

"If Riaan is trying to get sunlight into this tower, then he can probably amplify the atmosphere around Interacia." Shawn deduced.

"Possibly." Esther said, her eyes narrowing. "But we all know that the atmosphere can't be that crisp. The technological advances of this world outdo the plant life to produce oxygen." She lowered her head s she knew Spectra and Luka were behind her. "Apologies if that doesn't sit well with you."

"It's fine. It's not like I care anyway." Luka said, showing no emotion in his words. "I just came back to stop Riaan, no matter what. Even if it _was_ my home planet, I have to follow and make sure his abomination doesn't kill off more life."

Luke agreed with what Luka said for the most part. Riaan had to be stopped, but something about what he said irked him. He turned around, looking over his shoulder. "Used to be your planet?" he repeated. "What does that mean? It still is, isn't it?"

Luka scoffed. "What does it matter?"

"I mean you were born here, right? Don't you have a need to protect it? I mean I have family at home too, but I can't just forget about them."

"Luke." Esther said.

Luka stopped for a minute. Everyone else stopped and turned around to the stairway. When they looked back, they were shocked to see darkness as they peered down the spiral staircase in contrast to the bright lighting above them. Luka didn't show any emotion as a shadow loomed over his eyes.

"…is that what this is about? Just that?" he said softly.

"What?" Luke asked confusedly.

"If you wanna beat Riaan, you can't just think about _them_ you know!" Luka snapped. "I don't know what compelled you to think that way, but what makes you think those that aren't here any kind of asset, huh?"

Luke looked confused. "Those not here…?"

Shawn stepped to Luke's side. "Luke, don't listen to him."

"What about your friend right there?" Luka pointed to Shawn, surprising the fellow Haos battler. "If he wasn't around, don't you think that you would've manned up and learned by now? You can't depend on people that won't beside you in battle you know. You're free to think about them as much as you want, but if they cloud your head in a fight, you're as good as dead."

"That's enough!" Esther stepped down, giving Luka a glare. "Both of you."

Luka gave Esther a cold look, but he chose to hold his tongue on the subject. "I'm only speaking the truth." He told her. "You of all people should know this as well. I know of what happened to you on Interacia with Rogue Zero." Through his chastising, Esther remained cold in stare. "If anyone's to blame, it's your lack of strength and individuality. Just remember that?"

He walked passed Esther and everyone else. His steps were as hollow as the chambers of hell themselves. As he climbed up, everyone was giving cold stares to his back; Luke and Abis Omega especially were upset. But when they looked over to Esther, she saw her emotionless stare.

"Esther, don't listen to him." Luke insisted. "You're better than that."

"He's right." Atchibee said on Esther's shoulder. "Perhaps there was a kernel of truth behind what Luka said…"

"But it doesn't justify the resolve, we know." Abis Omega said. "I'm sure Brontes has his own reasons as well." He shot a look up at Brontes, who was on Luka's shoulder. The Bakugan looked down at him, sharing a cold stare the two shared.

Breaking the tension, Jase prodded his glasses with his finger again. "Well, nice to see everyone getting along so well." He chimed. "Now then, do we press on?"

Luke nodded. "…yeah." He trudged up the stairs, following Luka's lead as he led the way up towards Riaan. Despite knowing better than to let it go, what Luka said before continued bugging him. If he was going to beat Riaan, he couldn't just rely on himself. Everyone else knew this. But for now, they had to keep going in resolute.

* * *

Atop of Empyrean, Riaan looked out at the vast ocean, watching it blacken further. But he knew better than to relish in such a pitiful victory. A wind shifted around him, making his own cape shift with it. It was cold. Frigid cold. Any means of warmth and refined air he felt before was long gone at this point. And b the frown on his face, he knew that time was drawing near.

On his shoulder, sending his mood, Armagedoid popped open. Even he fell silent at this mood. He questioned the motives before, but he still couldn't help but be curious. He was still learning emotion after all.

Suddenly a projection screen appeared behind them. The screen showed Cyrus with his head bowed. "Milord. We have come bearing you news." He said.

Riaan lifted his head. Still gazing out at the polluted atmosphere. "You may speak."

Cyrus nodded. "Gladly." With a snap of his fingers, he summoned projection screens within his background. All around, one could see various images of roadways and futuristic cars moving through streets. "The DNA and schematic blueprints that you have been transferring has been a great success. The soil from New Vestroia's expedition has been proven well suited for maintaining fresh energy, and the land has stabilized to allow pathways for safe travels. As of now, the blueprints for Vestal's technology is complete."

"I see." Riaan remained quiet before something urged him. "And…did you start working on _them_ as well?"

Cyrus bowed before his eminence. "Sir, you have my absolute word. As soon as Cesar returns, we shall have the lab's instructions do the rest."

"Make it so, Cyrus. I will be back shortly."

"Yes, milord." Just like that, Cyrus cut the connection like a cable plug. The message was as swift as it was clear. Unlike the air.

Cyrus continued glaring out, his disposition unchanged despite the news of the schematics and energy required.

"So how much longer until we meet them?" Armagedoid asked.

Riaan smirked. "Quite anxious, are we?"

"…" Armagedoid struggled to find an answer.

"It's quite alright. If I'm honest, I'm rather excited as well. I can't wait to meet someone who I need to pay my thanks to for contributing so much to our cause." As facetious as his tone was, his words were genuine. Riaan wanted to meet Spectra for himself, and his Bakugan. When he does, even he may not be able to contain himself. "The mastermind of the ideology of forbidden cards. Spectra Phantom…"

* * *

"So…your Bakugan is part cyborg?" Maggie questioned Spectra. She was walking along with her friends, but out of curiosity, she chose to question Spectra for a while. "What's that like?"

Spectra smirked. "That a…complicated question." He looked towards the Bakugan on his shoulder. "Helios."

"My body is strong." The draconic cybernetic beast said. His gravely tone sent shivers down everyone's spines. "Thanks to this machinery, I can't be touched that easily."

"So you used machinery parts to enhance whatever your organic figure lagged in." Jase surmised calmly.

"In blunt, yes. And in retrospect, I wouldn't say it's something that we regretted." Spectra admitted. "Yes, we may have dug ourselves a deep ditch before, but because of certain others who constantly reached out, we have found a newer way to use Helios' body than just raw destruction."

Shawn took note of something. "By 'certain others', you mean that Battle Brawlers. Right?"

"Correct. You seem to rather noteworthy of these guys yourselves." Spectra smirked. "Mira may have told me a bit about you, but I wasn't…exactly convinced if you were the real deal or not. But after seeing that last battle, I think I actually have to believe her word on that."

Shawn and Verias looked to each other in confusion. Whether it was a compliment or an insult, they took what they could get.

"Still, to have gone as made cybernetic enhancements to living Bakugan." Esther paused, glaring at Spectra. "I'm not sure whether to condone such an act, even if intentional. That's another life you're molding."

"You're absolutely right, and I do take responsibility as such." Spectra faced forward with resolution. "But what's done is done. Perhaps not the past can be changed, but to make use of it and create a future. That's where the present lies. That is the bridge, and I intend to focus on that."

Esther remained silent, along with Atchibee.

"Cyborg Bakugan…" Luke muttered.

"I know." Abis Omega muttered.

"So such beings do exist." Atmos said on Jase's shoulder. "I've only heard about such tales from fellow brethren back when the Vestals were still within our lands. It seems even now, such a scar is but a reminder."

Jase prodded his glasses. "This brings up certain problems."

"What do you mean?" Maggie inquired.

"When you stop to think about it, it was in fact Spectra who came up with the ideology of cyborg Bakugan. With the evolved technology and Riaan's abilities, one can only assume the worst from there."

"Creating cyborg Bakugan." Shawn accused.

"Man, that would be a pain in the ass." Shuji scoffed.

Jase smirked. "Well…let's not get our hopes up just yet. We still don't know if he has the full capabilities to produce such a feat. Besides, such matters take time."

"He's right." Esther said. "Which means we still have a chance yet. Cybernetic or not, the Bakugan and life on Interacia can't go unjustified, not after what lengths Riaan has gone."

Maggie looked skywards. "But we still don't know what he's after, you know, other than to take life."

"There must be an incentive behind his actions." Jase's deductions were spot on as always. However, when he looked up, he saw that the stairway had finally reached an exit atop. "It looks like we're finally drawing close."

Shuji looked up as he followed behind. "Yeah, I see it, too. Fly Beetle, you see that?" On his shoulder, Fly Beetle lifted his horn.

"Yeah, I do too. And I can also feel that energy spike." He told them. "You know what that means."

Esther's eyes narrowed. "Somebody's up there. Everyone…be on guard."

They all silently acknowledged her lingering statement. Luke and a majority of everyone there knew very well that Rogue Zero was up there, or at the very least hoped that was the case. As they drew closer towards the lighted ceiling, the light from above the next floor could've been seen. The closer they drew towards the energy; the closer they drew to a rematch they've been waiting for; closer to settling a score that had gone on long enough. It was time to show Rogue Zero their worth this time.

Luka was the first to step through the light, disappearing into the second level. Everyone else followed. _'Here we go.'_ Luke determinedly nodded. Him, his Bakugan, and everyone else followed Luka, coming into view of a new scenery.

Walking into view of the next level of Empyrean, everyone looked around to find the arched windows all having glass over them to keep the outside air out. The smells of decaying oceans that enflamed their nostrils as they were going up were a lot weaker by this venting. All around the walls were solid white, with accents engraved into the floor as well as walls. Once they stepped foot, the white accents all flashed red, signaling their next breach.

"Well, here we are." Maggie chimed.

"Looks like it." Shuji glanced around, seeing the insignias everywhere. "This place still gives me the creeps. If seeing it underwater was enough to tell it was ugly on the inside."

"Suppose they have a thing for commodity maintenance." Jase teased, though his tone was on a more serious basis. "That said, we're still in the enemy's heart. There's no telling what traps there are."

Everyone braced themselves and tensed for any subtle movements or alarms. Shawn and Luke reached for their weapons, but Luka already had his energy sword ready to slit open a throat on the easiest provocation. Suddenly they began to hear a light humming from below, catching them by surprise.

"Everyone, move!" Jase ordered.

With reflexes, everyone moved as fast as they could, but energy bars surrounded them, creating a bright dome that trapped them like caged rats. They all gritted their teeth as they saw they were surrounded. It wasn't long before a loud, hardy laughter could've been heard.

"Who's there?!" Luka demanded.

The laughter echoed louder, making everyone in Luke's group recognize this haughty tone. "Wait…" Shawn glanced up, seeing something familiar that matched this unpleasant tone. "Of course. There's no mistaking it…"

"Cesar." Shuji growled.

On his que, Cesar slowly descended in his levitating chair. He cackled continuously as the mad genius has found his prey. "Ah! What have we here? Guests?" he clapped his hands together, feigning satisfaction. "Why, such good heavens! Look who I found snooping around in my home. Not insects…but rodents. Filthy rodents!"

"Cesar…" Luka growled. He didn't look happy in the slightest.

Cesar's eyes narrowed upon seeing the familiar face. "Oh, do I know you?" Luka served a growl, making him sigh. "Please, no need to get so worked up. I'm _adhesively_ aware of who you are, Luka. Do you really think I'd forget a face just from the other day so soon?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Cesar ignored the company's insults and looked over to the big catch. Spectra met eyes with him as he frowned. "Ah~, well isn't this a splendid surprise. The infamous Spectra has also fallen prey? My goodness, why, now I'm _really_ going to have my hands full. Either this is too easy, or this is some kind of joke."

"My apologies." Spectra remarked. "I wasn't aware that you required us for comedic relief. Not what I had in mind for a mad scientist."

Cesar hummed annoyingly as he suddenly got into his face. "The name is Cesar! And I'll have you know, that I am a _genius_!" he shook his balled hand with a tick mark. "My name is well known all throughout Interacia! And I'll have you know, that _I_ have done so much more than what you could ever hope to dream!"

Fly Beetle leaned into Shuji. "Seems he's still glorified over himself."

"Yeah." Shuji scoffed. "Now _that's_ a crude joke." He looked back at the others, nodding a signal for the others. Jase understood and reached back.

Cesar meekly shrugged. "Oh whatever. Never mind the hypocrisy I suppose." He flashed a smirk at Spectra. "But still, to have someone as instrumental as you in my presence, why, who's to say that I can't be honored. After all, it _is_ also because of you that we're able to make it this far."

"Is that so?" Spectra inquired. "You'll have to regale me on the reasons."

Light refracted off of Cesar's glasses as he chuckled. "With pleasure-!" A loud crackling sound got his attention. "Hm?" he frowned. "What's this?"

The energy cage crackled with brief sparks, with one of the bars seemingly fading in and out constantly. At its base, Jase held his massive taser-like staff he equipped and stabbed the base of the cage bar. The voltage it carried crackled to where the discharge was circulating through.

Cesar nearly flipped out of his seat. "W-w-wh…HEH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled.

Jase faced the cage bar as his own glasses were refracting light. "I had a feeling at electrical impulses were also what created this cage. If even one jolt is enough, the bars themselves can be rendered useless for a short time."

"Why you…!"

"Alright, everyone out, now!" Luka ordered. Everyone began working their way around Jase as he sustained the hold. Maggie was first, then Shuji, Shawn, Esther, Luke, Spectra, Luka, and finally Jase as he flipped out, using his staff like a polearm and easing himself out. When the polearm retracted, the energy cage returned to normal, but with an empty nest.

"Phew! That wasn't so hard." Maggie mockingly pointed out. "Nice work, Jase."

Jase retracted his weapon. "It was basic science. I merely made its use the way I knew how."

Cesar's teeth gritted with greater annoyance. "You…Jase Mercury…!"

Luka saw an opportunity and took it. With his energy sword out, he made a beeline right for the mad scientist. He jumped into the air and raised his bright yellow sword overhead. "Cesar!"

As if staring at a blank screen, Cesar remained still as Luka came down with his sword. Before contact, however, a forcefield surrounded Cesar, stopping the blade's sharp edge cold.

"What the-?!" Luka lost his momentum, forcing him to backflip several feet away and rise from a knee. He watched as the shield lifted around Cesar. "A forcefield." He leered.

Cesar chuckled as he prodded his glasses up. "You see, I haven't lost my touch in case you haven't noticed. You really think I wasn't prepared?" He saw Luka's patience wearing thin as his stance changed. "Now, how exactly would you all like to proceed next?"

Luka readied to pull out Brontes, but someone else stepped up before he could. "Huh…?"

Shawn took a few paces ahead of the others, with Verias perched right on his shoulder. They looked so calm that it seemed almost unnatural. "Sorry, but we can't just sit by like this again." He told everyone. "We have somewhere to be."

Cesar raised a cocky brow. "Shawn Just eh?"

"Shawn!" Luke stepped up in worry.

"It's okay, Luke." Shawn assured, looking confidently ahead. "I know. But we prepared for this. Besides…" he looked back, giving him an assuring smirk. "We can't waste time here, can we?"

Luke knew what he meant, backing out on his insistence. "…yeah, you're right." He nodded.

The two best friends faced each other, each one looking with a knowing gaze before Shawn faced Cesar. They promised to be there for each other back on Interacia, even if somehow apart. This was one of those times that trust had to be tested.

"We'll be fine, Abis Omega." Verias said.

Abis Omega nodded. "We know…don't keep us waiting too long."

"We won't."

"Let's go." Jase conducted everyone, including Luka and Spectra as they followed in their paces. Esther followed behind as well, but not without Luke looking back at Shawn. She could see the one last look Luke had. He was smiling. All that worry he had before seemed to have faded as he paced with Esther. She smiled as well.

With everyone going up towards their next destination, that left the two Haos battlers to themselves. They stared at one another briefly, a mad scientist to a fencer/engineer/cohort to a rich kid. The patient looks they shared showed seriousness beneath their eyes.

"You know, there was a teleporter at the base of this room." Cesar pointed out. "You could've just used that to get up to where you wanted."

Shawn slowly reached for his fencer, gripping its handle. "Don't think we're stupid." He slowly unsheathed it, gliding the metal across the scabbard. "Even if it were true, we didn't come here to just stop Riaan. We came here for another reason as well."

Cesar raised a brow. "Oh? And what might that be?"

"Take a guess." Shawn fully whipped out his fencer, the pointed tip shimmering in the light that the sun-lit room generated. The way he stood said it all. "It's not just Riaan we're going to take down. Luke and the others are going up step by step…all the way to the top."

"How noble of you." Cesar muffled a snicker, which soon boomed to a hardy laughter. He laughed so much he nearly fell back in his lavish seat. "You're rich!" he laughed. "For an earthling, you sure know how to amuse a genius like myself."

"Not sure flattery will get to us this time around." Verias begrudgingly pointed out.

"No, afraid not." Once he had calmed down, Cesar's disposition changed to a somewhat crude calm. His pleasure had changed to seriousness. "You know, your chances of defeating all of Rogue Zero are less than 5.7%...I've done the math. You really think that we'll just let you walk right by up to our incredulous master?"

"I didn't say we were." Shawn gripped Verias. "Honestly, this is all personal."

Cesar smirked. "Well said."

 _ **Cesar: 100% Shawn: 100%**_

Shawn spread his legs, quietly pulling out a Gate Card. _'We've spent all that time with Tigrerra and Aerogan, and through it all, we've made some progress.'_ He thought back to his tutelage under the veteran Bakugan and her apprentice. He could remember hos deep they had to dig. As he looked at Verias, he could see he felt the same way. _'It's time we show them the results of what we've accomplished.'_ "Gate Card, set!" Shawn threw out the Gate Card first, making it fade to a yellow shockwave across the ground. "Okay Verias, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. For our friends." He shut closed again, ready to be thrown.

"Okay then, let's go! Bakugan, brawl!" Shawn threw Verias out, skipping across the ground constantly. "Bakugan, stand!"

Verias popped open, summoned in a yellow glow. His staff twirled overhead before he caught it in midair, flipping onto one knee, twisting and jutting it out in readiness for his adversary.

"My, what a snappy entrance." Cesar half-heartedly mocked. "I'll have to make note of that. Now, see the errors of coming back to face Rogue Zero!" he uproariously shouted. "Bakugan, brawl!" From his armchair, a slot opened, shooting out his Bakugan. "Haos Freezer, stand!"

In a familiar bright yellow light, Freezer raised his tentacles, hissing loudly for battle.

 **Freezer: 450 Verias: 450**

"Let's brawl!" they both screamed. Moments later, Verias and Freezer went charging at each other, shrilling cries as their battle had begun.

* * *

"Do you really think your friend will be okay?" Luka showed strict signs of doubt as he and everyone were climbing the stairway along the side. Beneath them, a light tremor faded in and out, constantly booming from the battle beneath them.

"Yeah, don't worry about him." Shuji said. "The guy's goody-goody, but I sure ain't doubting him."

"Yeah, he and Verias have been in worse spots." Fly Beetle casually said. "They'll pull out somehow."

Esther looked at Luke, frowning. "Luke…"

Luke continued his path ahead, remaining quiet along with Abis Omega. The awkward silence they had was disturbing her to no end. She thought he wasn't okay with it. After all, the best friends reunited after a while.

"…don't worry." Shockingly, Luke smiled. "He'll be fine. This is Shawn after all." He said strongly. "Besides, friends should trust each other, right? I know Shawn will get through."

"Yeah." Abis Omega nodded. "Same with Verias. I've had his back before, we'll do it again."

Esther softly smiled. She was rather proud of Luke and Abis Omega's self-assurance. She would've expected them to be desperate to stay beside Shawn because of their friendship. Seeing him confident and caring about Shawn like those was proof of how far he's gotten.

"So that was the mad genius back there, huh?" Spectra deduced, thinking back to Cesar.

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, no doubt about it. Trust me, there's no one out there who can gloat about themselves like Cesar can."

"That's putting it lightly." Jelldon commented. "Not to be rude, but he talks more about his genius than he does battle."

"I see. How very interesting." Spectra commented. The area beneath him continued shuddering as the battle energy was being pulsed throughout the tower. As it happened, he noticed networks shimmering green lights across the wall. "Seems that the tower was designed to not only absorb our atmospheric conditions as well."

Jase looked over, seeing the walls' crevices flowing with green energy. Immediately he recognized this energy. "Seems this is also networked along with the core as well."

Jelldon turned on Maggie's shoulder towards him. "So then…this is also designed to energize the core as well?"

"It would appear to be the case."

"Just like Thermosphere and Troposphere." Esther deduced.

"Precisely. I would imagine that the battle energy generated here would also be used to empower this tower's core. In other words, the more we brawl, the more power we feed the core." Everyone seemed to be getting it, but the news wasn't as good as Jase was putting it. "Let me explain. If we were at the base of this power, then it's likely that the core may be somewhere else in this tower."

"And where's that exactly?" Atchibee inquired.

Spectra put a hand to his chin. "I think I get it."

"Get what?" Luke asked. "Go you know…?" He looked towards Abis Omega, but the Bakugan showed equal confusion.

"Riaan." Everyone looked up to the top of the steps, hearing Luka's voice. "It's Riaan. Riaan created the core by using a part of his sequence with Cesar's technology. It has to be the only explanation, otherwise there would've been a much higher security down at the bottom."

"So then…Riaan used some kind of link to make _himself_ the core?" Maggie summarized. "I don't know whether to call _that_ genius, or really annoying."

"But that also means that in order to break down Empyrean…" Atmos started.

Jase nodded, concluding what he was going to say. "Means we must also deal with Riaan."

"Sounds like a challenge." Shuji huffed. "Man, if the guy wasn't a big enough pain in the butt to begin with."

"That's not the only obstacle I'm afraid." Luka forewarned them. Once again, everyone else fell silent as what he said piqued their interests. "I've realized something else. It involves Project Armagedoid."

Everyone's alarms went off inside their noggins. _'Wait, Armagedoid?'_ Luke had to question himself about that. It seemed so familiar, yet couldn't put his finger on it. When he thought to his last encounter, it clicked. _'Wait…that dragon?!'_

"I had no idea that Armagedoid was going to be a Bakugan." Luka cursed himself mentally for not realizing this flaw sooner. "That Bakugan that he made, I knew there was something wrong about it. It felt like Riaan himself…but now I think I pieced it together. He created Armagedoid the same way he did with anything else, with his own power of copying."

"Are you sure about all this?" Atchibee inquired. "Not to sound farfetched, but maybe there's something else here we're not seeing."

"Maybe…" Luka held his grip onto his sword. "But that doesn't change what has to be done. Bakugan or not, Riaan has to be stopped. There's been enough of a mess made without any new accomplices."

To a degree, Luke had to agree with Luka. He knew Riaan had to be stopped. Even if he did create some kind of monstrosity and tricked it into cooperating. He still held some degree of standards, however. Something about this felt off. He just couldn't quite place it.

"We're nearing the next flooring." Jase told the group. Up ahead, they could see where the ceiling and stairs connected in a bright hue.

"I see it, too!" Maggie shouted.

' _Almost there.'_ Esther glared at the light.

Luke and everyone remained quiet as they saved their breath for the strides up the stairs. When they got far enough, they found themselves beaming into the light. It was a white blur before they realized it. Next thing they knew, they found themselves on the next floor. This floor, much like the other one, was substantially the same, although the walls had bright blue walls that stretched high up. When they looked out as well, they noticed that the sea wasn't within sight. They were much higher up than before.

"Looks like we're getting closer to the top from here." Luka deduced, observing his surroundings. "It's all clear."

Everyone approached him. They all looked around, getting an interesting smell within their nostrils. For some reason, it all smelled like brine. It was the smell of the ocean.

"Do you smell that?" Abis Omega – being an Aquos Bakugan – immediately caught this sensation. "Luke? You feel it?"

"Yeah, I do…" Luke smelled the air. "Smells like seawater in here."

"There must be ventilation coming through from the outside then." Jase deduced. "At this altitude, saltwater tends to deter a little. Any higher and the grains would've crystalized to solid salt."

"That's some science right there." Maggie inquired.

"It's general geography on my part. The B.I.F was stationed near a seashore. When after rainstorms hit on high cliffs, some strong waves carry salt. We mind deposits rather at this point." He faced forward. "But rather than die from the fascination of sodium, I'm sure you're all just aching to when our ears pop."

Luke and Shuji had to cringe t that part. They knew the tower was very high, but the last time they flew that far high on the way to the B.I.F, their ears popped to no end. It was annoying.

Spectra looked up, noticing something above them. "Careful everyone. We have something." He chimed.

"What is it?" Luke looked up, seeing the white light above them. Upon narrowing his vision, he noticed a vague shadow dropping. "What the…?"

As the shadow dropped at an alarming rate, it had a massive raised.

"Everyone out of the way, now!" Esther warned.

Everyone again dove out of the way, getting by the skin of their teeth as a massive pincer slammed into the earth, causing a shockwave that picked everyone up. They all screamed as they jumped with bits of the tower's floor. Clawcer hissed angrily, while Ariella was atop of her Bakugan, smirking.

Rolling along the ground, Luka recovered and glared skywards at their foe. "You!"

"Ariella." Esther gasped on a knee. Like her, everyone else looked unscathed by the assault.

Clawcer hissed in hostility, whereas Ariella had a hand to her hip. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Seven weasels that snuck into our little workplace." She taunted, glaring down everyone. "I thought we took care of you the last time. How many times do we have to stomp on you before you fools learn to stay out of our way?!"

Shuji scoffed. "Heh, I can see she's pretty pissed."

"Looks happy to see us if you ask me." Fly Beetle shrugged.

Esther narrowed her eyes. She remembered well of the woman who was her foe countless times before. Suffice to say the two venomous gazes the two shared didn't uphold any mercy. Even Esther had a shrilled venom coursing around her.

"So I see you all managed to get passed Cesar." Ariella observed, counting up the foes around her. "Looks like the scientist is gonna have his hands full with Lucia and Hades Pillars when this is all over."

Jase frowned. "I see even you haven't changed in confidence, Ariella."

Ariella smirked. "Ah, Jase. Well isn't this a surprise. Where's that other friend of yours? The blonde one."

Luka stepped forward, using his sword in a threatening taunt. "Listen, we don't have time to waste here. You're going to step out of the way, or be sorry." He threatened. "We're in no mood for this!"

Ariella's eyes narrowed. "How rude. Is that how you treat all women?" She swiped her arm, commanding Clawcer to raise a claw in retort. "Then I guess we'll have to make you learn some manners. Clawcer!"

Clawcer's claw was raised high, ready to strike. Luka reached for Brontes again, but before he could throw, a Gate Card shot passed his head. His eyes widened in shock as the card faded in a red shockwave across the ground. "What the…?"

"Bakugan, brawl!"

Ariella's eyes widened. "What-?!" It happened so fast to her. In a red glow, something red and covered in electricity sent Clawcer nearly tipping on his back. Ariella nearly caught up before she was able to jump off of Clawcer. Both barely regained themselves as they staggered back. When they composed, their eyes widened in surprise at their attacker. "You!"

Jelldon wiggled his tentacles, cracking with red electricity from the sucker punch he threw. Maggie stepped forward, confidently staring her down. "Hands off, lady." She mocked. "If anyone's got a bone to pick, it's me."

"Maggie?" Shuji gasped.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Spectra spectated. "Seems you're just full of volunteers in this group, aren't you?" he told Luka.

Luka withdrew his blade, scoffing. "Not my problem."

"Maggie, can we count on you as well?" Jase asked the perky young girl.

Jelldon squirmed with a low growl at Clawcer. Maggie looked forward, not willing to take her eyes off Ariella. "Don't worry. We'll be just fine. Jelldon and I can buy you some time. You guys just get to that creep before it's too late."

Clawcer glared daggers at Jelldon, but Jelldon's body fumed with red static drawing into the four tendrils. He raised them in defense. "You guys get going, now!" Clawcer went to pinch him, but Jelldon swiftly batted the big claw away like a fly, staggering Clawcer some.

Luke nodded. "Okay then." He darted for the next stairway off to the side.

"Good luck, buddy!" Fly Beetle shouted, hanging onto Shuji's shoulder as the Subterra battler hurried along with the mission.

"Don't keep us waiting, okay pipsqueak!" Shuji screamed as he trudged along.

With everyone high up and continuing their way towards the staircase, Maggie was left to her own battle to finish. "Don't worry…we won't." she said calmly. "Jelldon." Besides her, Jelldon leaned forward, ready for battle with a serious look.

Ariella smirked. "You've got a lot of nerve to come here of all places, little girl." She said. "But you know, I'm actually impressed. To think that you would think of getting this far. I would've thought you and your friends would've been finished back in those sewers."

"So you've known since then, huh?" Maggie scoffed. "Well I hate to disappoint you."

Ariella smirked. "Don't be. Just for you, I'll make sure to leave you crying like the little girl that you are. Clawcer!"

"Yes, Milady!" Clawcer stepped forward, pinching his claw to intimidate.

"Let's go Jelldon. You ready?" Maggie encouraged.

Jelldon nodded. "You bet." He faced Clawcer, watching him pinch constantly with crushing force. He remained unfazed. _'Maybe I would've been intimidated before, but…we didn't train this hard for nothing.'_ He thought briefly to his training with Diablo. _'No matter who I'm up against, my friends are counting on me. So I won't. Let. Them. Down!'_ With his mental speech, he gave Clawcer his own glare of defiance.

"What's this? Think your Jelldon's all big and strong now?" Ariella taunted, seeing Jelldon's intense stare.

"Trust me lady, you'll be surprised. We're not the weaklings you picked on before." Maggie grinned.

Ariella scoffed, her patience wearing thin. "Well we'll just have to see about that now, won't we?" her challenging taunt was answered with Clawcer growling outwards, his mouth shield uncovering to expel a shrilled below.

Jelldon discharged even more to his tendrils. Maggie braced herself.

 **Clawcer: 450 Jelldon: 450**

Ariella stretched her arm forward. At her command, Clawcer went at Jelldon, and Jelldon remained stationary.

"Here they come!" Maggie warned.

"I'm ready!" the jellyfish Bakugan shouted. He braced himself as Clawcer reached his claw forward to attack.

* * *

Everyone continued their path as demanded. Luka and Spectra held the charge as the remaining four followed behind. "Everyone, don't stop!" Luka yelled.

"We know!" Luke yelled back up. It was distressing knowing Shawn stayed behind, but it was a bigger weight with Maggie also. Still, despite protests of worry, he knew better than to doubt them. They trained for this after all, so he had to persevere. "How much farther up until the next floor?!"

"Not much farther now." Spectra noted. "It looks like it's right up ahead."

As the group went up the stairway, they all made sure to remain very cautious as they did before. As they went higher, the smell of salt aggravated some nostrils. At one point, Shuji practically sneezed, but Esther was there to hold him before he could take a plunge back down. Luka nearly slipped at one point, but he stabbed the ground using his energy sword and propelled himself ahead. The group was traveling so high up that it was staggering enough knowing they had to get even higher.

As the battle energy seeped through the walls minutes on end, they all eventually made it to the next floor above. They all ran through the bright ceiling, passing the sea of blinding radiance to travel to the next floor, this one being a dark tan compared to the bright blue from the floor below. Even the accents and center of the room alike seemed well engraved, like a miniature canyon for ants.

Luka narrowed his eyes, glaring around at his surroundings. When he looked around, he saw yet again that the arched windows the size of Rome's colosseums were still shut. He didn't like the signs that were displayed.

"Your continuous intruding is admirable."

The voice immediately drew everyone off to the side. They all gave daggers at someone as their boots dug into the ground. Standing with a strong built was Hendrix, giving them serious frowns upon trespassing.

He crossed his arms. "But…this game has gone far enough for you." He finished.

"Hendrix." Luke grimaced.

"Another member of Rogue Zero." Spectra deduced. He watched as Hendrix walked closer towards them. "You're part of this entourage serving under Riaan, is that right?"

Hendrix stopped when he stood and blocked their path to the stairs. "I am." He answered. "Respectful or not, I was given orders to make sure nobody passes me. You can all come forth and face me…or we can forget this ever happened."

"That's quite an opposition you have there." Fly Beetle said.

"True that." Shuji said. He started walking up as well with his own serious expression. He stopped when he was several feet ahead of the others. "Well we've got our own proposition as well. Either you can let us pass, or we can settle this the hard way."

Hendrix stared at Shuji, his brow furrowing. He lowered his head and shook it out of dismay. "Why must this come to be?" he asked. "Do you not hold your lives in virtue?"

Shuji cracked his knuckles. Slowly, each one cracked. He chose to remain silent than tun his mouth against someone like him.

"Shuji." Esther muttered.

"Same rules apply to you." Jase said. "You understand what's important, right?"

Shuji grinned. "I know. Fly Beetle and I ain't gonna take too long…we just wanna make sure we get our point across this beef jerky." He glared daggers at Hendrix, who in turn shared the same stone-cold expression as before. He didn't look too happy with his foe's opposition.

Jase nodded. "Understood. Everyone."

"We know." Esther took off with the others. "Good luck, Shuji!"

"Thanks." Shuji watched from the corner of his eye as everyone made way pass him. As they embarked for the stairs, Luke looked back one more time. Shuji appreciated the concern he was given, even by one person, but he knew he had to stay strong as well.

He gave Luke a thumbs up and grinned. Once Luke got the memo, he nodded and caught up with the others. With them soon departing, it was down to the Subterra battlers. The atmosphere around them became as dry as an actual desert. If anything stood between them, they'd feel petrified by their auras.

"You gave grown stronger." Hendrix said.

"You can tell, can't you?" Shuji questioned.

"It's painful to _not_ tell. Judging by that look on your face and this power I'm feeling from both of you…I'm not sure what you've been doing these past few days but I can tell you this…" Hendrix stepped forward, giving them a grim serious look. "You and your friends won't be getting out of this tower _alive_."

Catching the underlying dread on his tone, Shuji glanced over his shoulder. Out far, he could see many aerial Bakugan waiting for an opportunity to attack. They circled around, drawn in by the battle energy those beneath generated. He glanced back at Hendrix.

"So tell me this, is this really what you want?"

Shuji stepped his feet apart. The stance he took as he gripped Fly Beetle made it all too clear that he was ready to fight for his very life. "Does this answer your question?" he referred to pulling out Fly Beetle.

Hendrix sighed, calming all the muscles in his body. Once calm, he cracked his neck muscles, then like Shuji, he cracked his knuckles and paced forward. "Very well. So be it."

 _ **Hendrix: 100% Shuji: 100%**_

Hendrix stepped forward, glaring daggers with his eyes narrowing. "This time, when you lose, I'll make sure to bury you so that we know you won't tamper again. Gate Card…set!" he swiped his arm, throwing out a Gate Card, which faded into a bright brown ripple. "Lend me your strength, Rafflesian. Bakugan…brawl!" he threw Rafflesian in. "Bakugan, stand!"

With force, vines shot skywards before plunging. The accented ground was punctured as Rafflesian arose with a low growl.

"There he is." Fly Beetle said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I can see him." Shuji remarked, his figment in Raffesian's vicious shadow. The Bakugan's growl didn't deter him, not like the ever-towering Gorem once did. In fact, thinking about Gorem only made his opposition to Hendrix all the more his responsibility; a responsibility he willingly accepted.

Once they were mentally prepared, Fly Beetle gently floated into Shuji's palm. "You ready?"

Shuji nodded. "Yeah." Fly Beetle closed, allowing Shuji to throw him in. "Okay big guy…let's rumble! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

In an orange blitz, a flash was all it took before a horn shot out of nowhere. The wake of the attack surprised Hendrix as Fly Beetle suddenly stabbed Rafflesian's front immediately upon formation. The Bakugan screamed as Fly Beetle didn't deter, not while he stood on his six legs.

 **Rafflesian: 450 Fly Beetle: 450**

Hendrix swiped his arm. "Don't deter! Show them your strength!" His order made Rafflesian raise his front tendrils. He slammed them down, only for Fly Beetle to flex his wing shields, bouncing them back. "What?" he gasped.

Shuji's eyes narrowed. "Alright buddy, let's see who holds their ground."

* * *

"We're approaching the next floor, everyone get ready!" Luka warned. They all braced themselves thoroughly. They all followed the steadfast battler as they followed him to the next floor up.

"Do you feel that?" Atmos asked. He was feeling a strong draft from above.

Jase narrowed his eyes. "As I thought. There's a current in the next room up. Everyone, be prepared. We may have breezes before us."

Luke and Esther followed behind with subtle nods. Even now, it was getting colder from the harsh winds that were picking up the closer they got to the next floor. It was only after they passed the next ceiling did they almost get blown over.

"What the-?!"

Luke's cries were followed by him almost falling over. Esther made it swift to catch him before he fell back down. "Luke!" she exclaimed, clutching onto him.

"Esther!" He was hoisted back up by her arm. "Thanks."

The wind picked up around them. Al at once, the drafts generated were blowing about in the room like a tempest. Deposits of grains and some dead leaves swished around in loops passing everyone to the outside arched windows that were open, which was where the drafts were coming from. Looking all around, the drafts were coming from each arched window open…and all of them were open.

Luka shielded himself as he looked around him. "Show yourself now, Killian! We know you're here!"

Jase stepped forward, unfazed by the winds it seems. "Seems that Killian has setup the perfect environment for himself. How fitting." His senses picked up on something above. When glanced up, he immediately got on guard.

"What is it?" Taking notice of Jase's looks, Luke looked up, his eyes widening upon recognizing the downwards threat from above.

For the umpteenth time today, everyone barreled out of the way of a massive proboscis. The massive nose punctures the green accented ground, making a vibrant hum ripple. Everyone rolled off to the side and glanced ahead, staring at the massive needle-like nose that pulled itself out of the ground.

Looking up, everyone saw the huge Ventus Bakugan that hissed in the drafts surrounding the room; some of which surrounded it and made its flapping wings more like gliding. On its back was Killian, and he looked as serious as could be.

"Killian!" Abis Omega exclaimed.

Moskeeto arose higher, prompting another strike. "Sorry guys, but you've gone up far enough." Killian said above. Surprisingly, he was loud enough through the winds. "If you wanna get through to the others, you have to deal with me."

Luka glared cold daggers at Killian. "You've got a lot of nerve for someone so high up."

Killian's expression remained unchanged. "Not gonna take chances. I'm not _that_ dumb. Moskeeto!" At his command, Moskeeto prepared another assault fixed for them.

Luka and everyone prepared to counter, but through their prep, Jase casually walked forward. "It appears that…it's come for our turn now, Atmos." He told his Bakugan.

"What?" Killian muttered. Moskeeto hissed as well.

Luke bent to the side. "Jase…"

Without warning, Jase through a Gate Card between himself and Killian. The green shockwave dissipated along the ground, leaving nothing but winds as he remained calm. "Well now, seems the stage is set. Atmos? You ready?"

"Evermore, Jase." Atmos closed his ball form, allowing Jase to seize him.

Seeing his opponent readying for battle, Killian's eyes narrowed. He can't let this opportunity slide. For the sake of his job. He had one job: To make sure no one stops him. He reached down. "Go, Moskeeto!"

Moskeeto nodded. "Roger!" In a swift dive, he folded his body, making himself a nosedive into Jase. Killian remained perched on his back as they shot at the Ventus battler and his colleagues.

"Jase! Atmos!" Atchibee exclaimed.

Moskeeto dove at intense speeds, almost as fast as a bullet. Killian narrowed his eyes, lowering his head as he awaited for the puncture. However, in a blur faster than the speed of lightning, he found his whole world upside down. "What the…?!"

"Aw crap!" Moskeeto found himself falling to the ground. He was anchored deeply, smashing like an actual fly against the Gate Card. The floor glowed as the Gate Card shined, its radiance grounding Moskeeto and Killian alike.

"What's this?" Helios wondered.

Spectra watched the move with slight interest. "A Land Pressure Gate Card I see." He smirked. "Clever move."

Luke grinned. "That…" his eyes widened upon realization. "I…I can't believe I was worried there." He almost sounded like he lacked the belief.

Esther had an expectant look as well. "Should've known as much."

With Killian and Moskeeto both grounded, they hollered as they tried to get up, but to no avail. Jase turned towards the group. "That Gate Card won't last for very long. For the time being, everyone should be heading up. Killian isn't going to give up that easily you know."

Luke knew better at this point. He nodded, believing in Jase's decision. "Okay then." He took off to the stairway with everyone else beside him. Once they were taking off passed the Gate Card, they had to ignore the grunting Killian as he was pinned against the card.

"Gngh…damnit…" he weakly raised hi head, looking at everyone starting for the stairway. "Hey…we're not done with you…!"

"Your opponent is me." Jase reminded him. He was currently remaining stoic as his hands were behind his back. "My sincerest apologies. I didn't intend to actually force a hand in this. But, to be fair, you've given us such generous hospitality." He used two fingers to prod his glasses up. Light shimmered in them. "It'd be rude if I couldn't return that same kindness."

Killian grunted with Moskeeto. They both felt the Gate Card's effects lift as it dissipated. Soon enough, Moskeeto went to ball form, to whom Killian caught. He looked up one more time, seeing them climb the stairway. He didn't seem too happy, especially since Galilea might bit his ear off for this one. He mentally cursed himself as he was blindsided by Jase's trap.

Jase stepped forward. "Now then, shall we?" he held Atmos between two fingers.

Killian clutched Moskeeto. "Fine by me."

 _ **Killian: 100% Jase: 100%**_

The winds shifted between Killian and Jase. The two Ventus battlers were having yet another battle. This time, Killian was much stronger. But at the same time, as was Jase. There was no clear winner yet. There was only one way to decide this.

"Personally, I do admire the work ethic." Jase complimented. "However, it's your allegiance that is the problem."

Killian's brow furrowed. "You're one to talk. Heard about you and this B.I.F. At least I have a job."

Jase raised a brow. "So I see. Forgive my candor."

Killian raise a Gate Card. "After grounding us? You must be crazier than whoever came up with the plan to come back here to Vestal." He threw the Gate Card, making it fade in a green shockwave. He picked up Moskeeto. "Moskeeto, let's show them the door."

"With pleasure." Moskeeto closed in his ball form, ready to be thrown.

"Okay then. Bakugan, brawl!" Killian threw Moskeeto. "Moskeeto, stand!"

In a green light, a tempest picked up, amplified by the intense draft coursing through the open arches. Almost instantly, Moskeeto shot skywards, gaining an immeasurable altitude.

Jase looked up calmly. "I see he's already gained an advantage…very well then." In his palm, Atmos was ready. "Atmos."

"I'm ready, Jase." He nodded. "Let's make Skyress proud." He closed.

"Well said." He threw him out. "Bakugan, brawl!" Atmos went shooting across the ground, skipping. "Atmos, stand!"

In a green light, a green blur shot out of the ground. The bullet-like green creature closed in on Moskeeto. "Huh-?!" In a turbulence, a gust storm picked up, throwing Moskeeto off balance several times and doubling over in the air.

' _So fast!'_ Killian gasped.

In a green maelstrom, Atmos stretched his wings out, pushing all the drafts away. The battlefield was clear from just one massive flap, leaving thin air between him and a befuddled Moskeeto. His yellow eyes seeped with a ferocious glare.

Jase smirked, a solemn draft shifting his hair. "Now then…shall we see who controls these winds?"

* * *

Gus swiped his arm, revealing an ability card. "Vulcan, now!"

At his command, Vulcan unleashed a shrilled roar as he pointed his hands at the many aerial Bakugan above. His hands retracted into cannons, unleashing an intense orange beam that pulsated with melting properties. The intense ray was so powerful that every Bakugan it touched was melted away.

Gus nodded in approval. "Nice work." He turned towards Keegan, who wasn't too far off with his Mystic Elico, now as a Darkus attribute. "You!"

Hearing Gus' shout, Keegan turned his head towards him. "What do you want now?!" he shouted back, with grim signs of irritation.

"Did you manage to implant that bug before the servers crashed?"

Keegan's brow furrowed. "Yeah, what do you think I did?!" Mystic Elico abruptly dodged a bolt of electricity from a Haos Jelldon. Keegan rebounded with his Bakugan.

"I see." Gus faced the army ahead of them. "In that case, let's hope the others got our message soon."

Vulcan tensed. "That makes three of us." An enemy Anchorsaur closed in; Vulcan swatted them away.

Nearby, Nemus was using **Elemental Roar** , pulsing yellow shockwaves that spread towards a Haos Verias. The ape with black fur fell back, but immediately rebounded as it used its staff to twirl and absorb in some of the shockwaves. It returned them using one steady swing, spreading them towards Nemus. At the last second, Percival stepped between, saving Nemus with his **Blind Shield**.

"Percival!" Nemus gasped.

The attack lifted, revealing Percival in one piece. "I'm fine, don't worry." He adjusted his stance, slashing his blade in a horizontal line. The purple trail dug into the enemies, cutting them all down.

"Man, we're taking bigger hits than we thought." Baron grunted. "We're barely hanging in there."

"We need to get some space, and quick." Ace recommended.

"I'm with you there." Keegan chirped. "We need to get out of this collapsing scrap metal!" He looked towards the sky. "Mystic Elico, up!"

The Bakugan obeyed the command. Soaring up, it uppercut an Atmos in their path. It continued sailing, and soon enough, with the trail it was making, the Bakugan were unable to process those below.

"Looks like we've found our exit route." Ace smirked.

"We need to hurry!" Ace shouted.

"Agreed." Gus nodded. "Let's go, Vulcan!"

"I'm with you!" Vulcan's feet ignited and he jettisoned skywards. His antigravity prowess allowed him to soar up, unleashing an uppercut that blitzed through numbers on end. They all backlashed far away, allowing an exit to be severed deeper by the Viking.

"That's our cue, Percival!" Ace shouted. Percival went flying up, wasting no time.

"You too, Nemus! And hurry!" Nemus sailed upwards next, with all the Bakugan disoriented around them. They all sailed up and into the decrepit air. They all fanned out towards the broken city, with many more Bakugan hot on their tail.

* * *

"BEHOLD! THE POWER OF MY GENIUS~!" Cesar uproariously announced.

Shawn balled his fists. He remained quiet with Verias as they held their respective weapons in hand.

"Ability, activate! **Haos Force!** " Freezer let out a roar as he reared his head back, gathering light into an energy orb. Once ready, he unleashed it at Verias, shredding across the ground.

Verias used his agility and suddenly vanished. He blitzed left, evading the beam that erupted where he once stood. Freezer fired again, but Verias evaded again. He shifted constantly, closing the gap onto his adversary.

Cesar smirked. _'I understand. Close range combat Isn't Freezer's strong point.'_ Realizing this, Cesar reached out. "Ability, activate! **Cool Breath!** "

Freezer took in a quick breath. "Chill down!" He exhaled, releasing an intense mist that went at Verias as he closed the gap in a lunge. Cesar's smirk widened as he saw Verias still bolting ahead.

"Now, Shawn!"

"Gotcha! Ability, activate! **Heaven Solace!** "

Verias continued bolting into the mist, vanishing within its space. He was briefly seen in a shield of light that dimmed within the cloud coverage, making his white fur as great camouflage as well.

Cesar's eyes narrowed. "What's this?"

Freezer looked around, but his ability backfired on him. He was staring left and right, trying to find out where Verias had gone. But then out of the blue, he felt a sensation crawl up his spine. He noticed a shadow lingering below. When he looked up, a staff was swung down.

"Now!" Shawn shouted.

Verias soared as he slammed his staff with extreme force. The intense light that once surrounded his body was directed into the staff's end. The cosmic yellow erupted at point blank, creating a pulse wave that Freezer screamed in. " **PRIME MISTRAL!** " they screamed in unison.

 **Freezer: 750 (-200) = 550 Verias: 450 (+300) = 750**

The light dissipated, and the mist from earlier had long since vanished. Verias jumped on and landed on a knee. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Freezer still in shock from that last blow. He pivoted and prodded his staff into the back of his head, sending him falling forward into the ground.

' _That was so fast!'_ Cesar gasped.

Freezer laid disoriented while Shawn and Verias were waiting patiently for their opponent. As they waited, they thought back to Tigrerra, _'The key to a successful battle is knowing your enemy's weak points. It doesn't have to be a physical weak point, but knowing even their behaviors and their attack patterns would be enough. Once you find an opening, strike hard, and fast, before they recover.'_

Remembering what she instructed, Shawn glared ahead with a dead serious look. _'I should've picked this up before. Freezer's attack are all primarily long-ranged. That means its physical defenses fall short. Which means…it's one big opening.'_

Cesar furrowed his brow. He saw Freezer stagger back up, and Verias was hot on his tail as he jumped up. _'He's a lot more agile than what I calculated than before. Time to slow it down!'_ "Ability, activate! **Dark World!** "

Freezer looked up to see Verias closing the gap with his staff overhead. In an evasive rush, Freezer's four eyes glowed, immediately making the area around them much like a void. Verias swung down, but Freezer disappeared. He remained calm as he noticed that the darkness around him was confined, leaving him with little room.

 **Freezer: 550 (+100) = 650 Verias: 750 (-200) = 550**

Outside the dark blob-like dome, Freezer was revealed to have came out unscathed. He evaded in the nick of time and watched as his ability was compressing itself onto Verias.

Cesar watched with a careful disposition, shocking enough. _'At this point, they would expect me to use my other neutralizing abilities that Freezer has. Their Gate Cards have all been that way ever since the first battle. They won't get me this time.'_

Verias looked up, seeing the dark ceiling come down. Quickly, he stuck his staff out, using it as a support beam that held the ceiling from getting any lower. With the hemisphere blocked for a second, Verias gathered himself as he took in a deep breath.

"Ability, activate!" Shawn shouted. " **Simian Howl!** "

Cesar's eyes widened. "An enclosed space attack?!"

It was muffled, but a shrilled roar was heard throughout the confines. The blob-like veil around Verias began to palpitate like rippling water. Freezer and Cesar looked surprised until they saw the blob expand like a balloon. It exploded, shredding the darkness along with yellow sonic waves across the room and echoing all around. The pulse waves were enough to cause Freezer to slide backwards across the ground, until he came to a staggering stop in front of Cesar.

 **Freezer: 650 (-200) = 450 Verias: 550 (+200) = 750**

Cesar uncovered himself as he saw the results of the scuffle. Freezer was getting hurt pretty bad. He had to admit even he was surprised. _'Their attack patterns are a lot more different than before.'_ He witnessed Verias slamming his staff down on Freezer again, causing him to fall over in pain. _'They've become much more direct, but coordinated. To think they made it this far…my mistake.'_

Shawn and Verias backed off, seeing Freezer stagger back up again.

"I must say, I'm impressed." Cesar said. "I thought I compiled enough data from that Hakapoid, but it looks like you're full of surprises." He reached up, pulling up a white hexagonal cube. "Come, Bakugan Trap! Haos Dynamo!" He threw the Bakugan skywards, where it glowed in a bright yellow light.

Dropping besides Freezer, the Dynamo released a mechanical howl. Freezer lifted himself again as he prepared for the comeback.

 **Freezer: 450/Dynamo: 400 Verias: 750**

"I thought you'd do that." Shawn said.

Cesar smirked. "It is not surprising. Now…go! Combine, my minions!" At his command, Dynamo and Freezer fused together. Freezer inserted his six arms into the six legs, linking up as they would do before. "Behold the power of my genius!"

 **Freezer: 450/Dynamo: 400 = 850 Verias: 750**

Shawn and Verias remained careful. They glared intensely at the combination.

"Witness the combined power of living and mechanical marvel!" Cesar uproariously pointed ahead. "Ability, activate! **Grapple Bazooka!** "

Freezer aimed all of the mechanical legs at Verias. The two hind legs were stationary while the front four legs were showing gunners. "FIRE!" Cesar's shout made the creature expel gunfire shots constantly, shooting yellow bullets that were in rapid volleys heading for Verias.

 **Freezer: 450 (+300) = 750/Dynamo: 400 (+300) = 700 = 1450 Verias: 750**

"Verias!" Shawn exclaimed.

"I know…" Verias balled his fists tighter, gripping his staff with a little more force. In his eyes, he was seeing something relatively similar to what was being thrown at him. In his eyes, he was actually seeing visuals of Tigrerra rapidly slashing at him. Each bullet was like a slash that he had to parry. His eyes glimmered sunlight before they narrowed.

"Ability, activate!" Shawn shouted. " **Siba Feral!** "

Verias raised his staff and began to proceed. With a violent roar, he lunged ahead with dust separating behind him. He began spinning, twirling, and swatting his staff. Shocking enough, the bullets coming his way were all either being deflected or sliced through. Time slowed down constantly in segments, showing Verias nimbly defending without much footwork. He swatted constantly, knocking away energy bullet after bullet with sharp precision.

 **Freezer: 750 (-200) = 550/Dynamo: 700 = 1250 Verias: 750 (+200) = 950**

Cesar chuckled. "Really? Is that the best that your little 'training' had to offer?"

Verias kept batting away. He swung constantly, blitzing with great speed and force. He twirled his staff as he was actually closing in on Dynamo and Freezer. The closer he got, the more direct the volleys got to him, and the easier it was to deflect them.

"You really believe that you'll stop them?" Cesar questioned again.

"Don't have to." Shawn said. "Get ready…" Verias closed the gap further, getting closer until he spotted the right timing. "Okay! Gate Card, open! Additional Task!"

Cesar's eyes widened. "What…?"

The card glowed beneath everyone. As the glow radiated, Freezer kept firing until the ground began to rupture beneath him. Looking down, he was suddenly swallowed in an explosion that sent him skyrocketing. "What's happening?!" he screamed, feeling himself come apart from Dynamo. He tried to hang on but it didn't work. He screamed as he was hurled across the battlefield while Dynamo went sailing skywards, soaring into his form and returning to Cesar's hand.

 **Freezer: 550 Verias: 950**

Cesar caught Dynamo, a flabbergasted look on his face. "How did you-?!"

"The Additional Task is a command card that forces the Bakugan thrown last onto battlefield to be returned to the owner." Shawn explained. "You rely on Dynamo for the extra firepower that Freezer can't provide."

Cesar gritted his teeth. Once again, Shawn found a flaw in his strategy, a strategy that made him vulnerable in the end. He mentally cursed himself for revealing a weak point to his genius.

Meanwhile, Freezer was back up, but Verias was already over him. With a violent roar, he swung his staff like a bat and smashed Freezer's side. The Bakugan felt an intense shock run through his body as he was hurled into the nearest wall. The impact was so intense that the chamber shuddered while the wall had a crater.

"This can't…be…" Cesar was baffled as he watched a part of the arched windows crumble. The ventilation, and everything else crumbled onto Freezer as he reverted to ball form, dropping to Cesar's feet.

 _ **Cesar: 20%**_

Verias returned to ball form, where Shawn caught him calmly.

"You…" Cesar picked up Freezer by leaning over in his gravity seat. "You've got some nerve coming here. First trespassing, and now destruction of property…do you have any idea how much material and time I had to work for to make this tower?! You barbarian!"

"He looks mad." Verias said.

"I see." Shawn nodded. "Guess this means he's about to get serious on us…" his eyes narrowed, showing no fear. "Let's no give in, Verias."

"With you by my side, that won't be a problem."

* * *

Ariella swiped her arm. "Make sure she learns her lesson, Clawcer! Ability, activate! **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Clawcer raised his claw at his master's command, jutting it forward as an expansive blue beam shredded across the ground, racing for Maggie and Jelldon.

Holding on, Jelldon gave the beam a stern stare. "Maggie."

Maggie nodded. "Let's do it. Ability, activate! **Gel…Shield!** " In unison with her partner, Maggie held out her gloved hands while Jelldon materialized a red liquid shield. The attack heading their way rushed into the hemisphere of odd gelatinous material, but it kept getting absorbed. Despite the pressure that was against them, Maggie and Jelldon remained stern as their serious looks were enough keep them through attack, leaving Jelldon completely unfazed.

"That all you got?!" Jelldon roared. "Diablo threw harsher blows!"

Ariella raised a brow. "My, my. What a big, strong Bakugan you are." She meekly taunted. Her smirk widened. "Alright then, if that's what you want, tough guy!" she held up her Bakumeter, bracing another ability. "Ability, activate! Go! **Shield Crush Delta!** "

Clawcer pinched his pincers together, creating a blue energy crest. He lurched forward, shooting the crest across the ground towards Jelldon.

 **Clawcer: 450 Jelldon: 450 (-150) = 300**

"Ability, activate!" Maggie roared. " **Pyrus Volting!** "

Jelldon remained surprisingly calm as he stared down the crescent barreling his way. Once it got close enough, his eyes shrunk briefly before he let out a battle cry, expelling a pressurized blaze that extinguished the crescent. The bolting blaze soared at Clawcer with extreme heat.

 **Clawcer: 450 Jelldon: 300 (+300) = 600**

The roaring blaze soared ever so closer. Once it got close enough, Clawcer remained stationary. "Milady…!"

"I'm well aware." Ariella pulled up another ability. "Ability, activate! **Carapace Shield!** " Before her Bakugan, she watched as shockwaves of rigorous heat pulsated from the fire blast hitting a blue forcefield. However, the shield remained intact, despite the magnitude that heated the air around.

 **Clawcer: 450 (+100) = 550 Jelldon: 600 (-300 -50) = 250**

Ariella covered up as the roaring flames continued. She grunted as she felt the very ground soon subside, leaving nothing but steam. "What power…" she awed.

Clawcer's shield went down, but he was far from protected. Jelldon suddenly jabbed forward, expelling heated volleys at him. The crab put his pincer in front to take the heated blows. Though they stung like hell, the Bakugan persevered, swatting them all away with a roar.

"We're gonna have to step up our game, Jelldon!" Maggie announced.

Jelldon raised his tentacles. "I'm ready when you are."

Ariella chuckled as she tossed Tripod Theta in her hand up and down. "I quite agree. Enough beating around the bush, it's time to get serious." She tossed the Bakugan Trap skywards. "Go! Bakugan Trap! Aquos Tripod Theta!"

In a blue bolt, the area besides Clawcer was struck. A mist cloud was created, with soon dissipated to reveal Tripod Theta with his staff in hand.

 **Clawcer: 550/Tripod Theta: 350 Jelldon: 250**

Maggie clutched her fists, remaining determined alongside Jelldon. They weren't going to break before things just got started. It was time that they showed them all what they were made of. _'Maybe we did lag behind before.'_ Jelldon thought back to his time with the group, more specifically the times before his battle against Ziperator; the moment he snapped. _'But it's because of that I was able to realize what I wanted to do with my life. And I now know the answer.'_ He raised his tentacles, which crackled with electricity. _'No matter who my opponent may be, I won't show them their way…because our way is ours! Not what we're intimidated to do! Time to show Rogue Zero they can't push us around forever!'_ "Maggie!"

Maggie nodded. "I'm with you, Jelldon! Let's show this hag and her pals just who we are!"

"You're going to pay _dearly_ , little girl." Ariella sniped. "You should learn to respect your elders. How's about we give you a lesson!" she reached out, commanding her Bakugan to advance.

"Funny, we were just thinking the same thing." Maggie stared, while Jelldon squirmed into the centerfield with his opponents to continue their fight.

* * *

Rafflesian let out a cry as he shot his vines at Fly Beetle. Rather than fly away to dodge, Fly Beetle withstood his ground as he used his horn to deflect to blows. The sharp horns to the prickly vines was a brief standoff that lead to both sides growling.

Hendrix raised his Bakumeter, showing an ability. "Ability activate, **Bud Bomber!** " Rafflesian's upper bulb-like area began glowing orange. From them, volleys of orange spheres shot at Fly Beetle, bringing his power down to **150**.

Shuji remained calm as he began the next counter. "We'll see. Ability, activate! **Subterra Seeker!** " Fly Beetle's wings lifted, revealing the accents on it glowing magma in color. The buds that were heading right for him hit the wings, but instead they bounced off, shooting right back at Rafflesian.

 **Rafflesian: 450 (-300) = 150 Fly Beetle: 150 (+300 +100) = 550**

The energy buds all bombarded Rafflesian, making powerful explosion that engulfed him. The Bakugan roared out in angst as eruptions enveloped him.

Hendrix remained calm under the pressure. He reached out. "Ability, activate… **Seed Flare!** " While taking the blows, Rafflesian heard his master's call. He growled low before he opened his massive leaves, showing dark blue inside with pockets where seeds would be. From all the holes, bright orange beams enveloped everything, erupting like small lasers that blasted the buds to smithereens.

In a bright flash, the dust between them settled, both Fly Beetle and Rafflesian glaring the other down.

 **Rafflesian: 150 (+300 +200) = 650 Fly Beetle: 550**

"Why is it that you insist on persisting?" Hendrix questioned sternly.

Shuji glared daggers as a result. "You should know by now the answer." He answered sternly. "You tell us, why do you ask when it's obvious?"

Hendrix's eyes narrowed with Shuji's backtalk. He didn't mind much at all, but the fact that late teens and preteens were risking their well-being to stop an unstoppable force was ridiculous. It was suicide. But he knew better than to argue. Out of respect, he pulled up another ability.

"Then you will pay the price. Ability, activate! **Root Seep!** " Rafflesian let out another roar as he raised his vines overhead, plunging them into the ground. The flooring shuddered as the vines traveled underground, heading for Fly Beetle as he remained stationary.

"Be careful man!" Shuji warned.

"I know!" he exclaimed back. He braced himself as the roots beneath shot up from the sides. They entangled Fly Beetle's limbs, quickly coiling crushing, prickling holds onto the creature. Fly Beetle strained as he could feel his skeletal structure sustain pressure.

 **Rafflesian: 650 (+200) = 850 Fly Beetle: 550 (-200) = 350**

Shuji watched the struggle, but he remained quelled. _'Stay hold.'_ Even so, Fly Beetle also remained calm.

"Is this the best you got?" Fly Beetle grunted. "Gorem…had much more pressure in one foot, than all this."

Hendrix's eyes narrowed. He could see he was tested. "So be it." He showed another ability and lifted his arm to do so. "Ability, activate… **Chaos Booster-X!** " A bright purple core showed itself on Rafflesian. The hashed chords on the corners all expanded around, constricting Rafflesian. He grunted low as he was feeling the power flow into him.

Shuji and Fly Beetle stared, with Shuji looking sternly ahead. "Get ready…"

Rafflesian's body exerted veins that pulsed with flowing power. As he glared, Rafflesian's body expelled a large, omnidirectional pulse that ripped across the battlefield.

 **Rafflesian: 850 (+500) = 1350 Fly Beetle: 350**

The shockwave drew closer, but Hendrix remained quiet. He remained completely composed as he was about to see his adversaries get blown away.

Shuji smirked. "Alright…ability, activate!"

The shockwave enveloped Fly Beetle, leaving everything in a crisp white blur all for a moment. Fly Beetle and Shui briefly vanished inside the explosion of energy, before an orange glint slashed right through. The shockwave slashed in half, leaving a bright light.

"What?!" Hendrix exclaimed, watching the shockwave and vines both erode away.

Fly Beetle went zooming through the light, piercing Rafflesian head on with his glowing saber horns. " **Kabuto Basher!** "

Rafflesian screamed out in agony from the attack hitting him hard. The force of the impact was powerful enough to nearly uproot the Bakugan entirely. He bobbed his head back, whereas Fly Beetle ascended into the air and retreated back for some distance before touching the ground again.

 **Rafflesian: 1350 (-500 -200) = 650 Fly Beetle: 350 (+300) = 650**

Hendrix eyed Shuji and Fly Beetle with disgust shown on his face. His patience was still well, but the many battles he's had with them has worn him down. He was annoyed. "If you intend to keep trying, then so be it! Ability, activate! **Ground Force!** "

Rafflesian groaned as he attempted to stand again. Once he was up, he began to make a light magnitude beneath him as the flooring was beginning to rattle. The magnitude spouted fissures with dust spewing in a shockwave towards Fly Beetle.

 **Rafflesian: 650 (+300) = 950 Fly Beetle: 650**

The shockwave went throughout the domain, closing in on Fly Beetle. Shuji remained serious as Fly Beetle's horn began to glow.

Hendrix's eyes narrowed. "What…?"

"Alright…let's show them what it _really_ means to stand your ground!" Shuji declared. "Ability, activate! **Ballistic Wave!** "

Fly Beetle's horn began to hum at an alarming rate, one so grand that it was beginning to pulsate orange electricity. The energy currents traveled to the tips, where he raised his horn high and slammed it down on the ground.

"Eat this!"

He slammed his horn into the ground, causing a tremendous orange shockwave to nearly rip apart the earth. The orange wave brushed through the oncoming fissures, dissipating them as the attack closed in on Rafflesian.

 **Rafflesian: 950 Fly Beetle: 650 (+400) = 1050**

Hendrix's eyes widened. "What the-?!"

Rafflesian was at a loss for what to say. He could only stare in shock as an orange wave quickly came his way. He tried to hold on, but the pressure was too great. As the wave passed him, his whole world turned into a horrendous spin that uprooted him. The Bakugan screamed out as the shockwave sent him flying back into ball form, plopping in front of a shocked Hendrix.

 _ **Hendrix: 80%**_

The Bakugan reverted to ball form, with Shuji catching him.

Hendrix knelt and picked up his Rafflesian. He looked up, seeing the serious look on Shuji's face. His eyes narrowed with curiosity and slight annoyance. "Seems that I've underestimated you." He said, getting up.

"Wouldn't be your first mistake." Shuji retorted.

"So you say." Hendrix straightened up, cracking his knuckles. "But no more mistakes here on."

Shuji remained calm as Fly Beetle popped open besides him. "Don't count on it."

* * *

Atmos ascended slightly into the air, where Moskeeto looked up and folded his body. He bolted into Atmos, at a rapid speed no less. Despite this, Atmos' trained falcon eyes knew how long he had and lifted even higher over Moskeeto passed. With his opponent beneath, Atmos reached down and seized Moskeeto's wings. Shocked, the Bakugan's eyes widened before it was thrown into a somersault. Atmos drove him downwards, where Moskeeto hissed before he barely caught himself before impact with the ground. As he levitated briefly, he was unaware of the talon that stamped on his needle, digging him into the tower grounds intentionally.

As winds passed from the shockwaves, Killian covered up using a forearm. Jase remained unchanged.

From the rising dust cloud, Atmos shot skywards, with Moskeeto soon following. That earlier kick hurt like hell, but the Bakugan had to persevere. He narrowed in on his target, his multicellular eyelids dilating.

"Ability, activate!" Killian shouted. " **Aero Slim!** " Moskeeto reached up for Atmos, his claws glowing bright green. He expelled energy shards skywards, closing in on Atmos.

 **Moskeeto: 450 (+200) = 650 Atmos: 450 (-100) = 350**

The shards came close to behind, but Atmos turned around when he was high enough. His eyes dilated as he faced the incoming energy beams.

"Ability, activate!" Jase exclaimed. " **Green Talon!** " Atmos adjusted himself and dove at the energy shards. As he did, the beads on his chest glowed before they fired constant green beams that shot at every shards. Green explosions ignited the atmosphere around Atmos and Moskeeto as they both dove through the blinding field.

 **Moskeeto: 650 (-200) = 450 Atmos: 350 (+200) = 550**

Within the explosions, Moskeeto didn't deter. _'He's in striking distance still.'_ He zipped at Atmos, who dove with green flashes around them. Both were green blurs that passed one another, yet when they move, they drifted apart. Moskeeto thought he had him, until he noticed a green spark on his side rapidly growing.

Killian looked shocked, seeing green comets expand from the air.

"Fusion Ability, **Anemoi Grace!** " Jase added.

The green shards exploded, swallowing up Moskeeto in a hissing rage. The impact left Atmos to fly skywards in an arch and twist. He looked down at the waning explosion, awaiting the results. When the smoke cleared, he didn't see his foe falling, not to his surprise.

In fact, when the dust cleared, it was shown that a pair of glowing red eyes glimmered, with waves of energy rippling from them. "Close call…" Moskeeto murmured, founding himself saved by his **Clear Compound** ability. It was very close, but alas no damage was dealt. He was fine.

"As expected from you." Jase said. Killian prodded his glasses up, choosing not to retort.

 **Moskeeto: 450 (+200) = 650 Atmos: 550**

Jase took careful observation of Killian as Atmos and Moskeeto got back to their respective positions. "I know how you fight, Killian. I'm sure you realize this from the last time we encountered."

Killian's eyes narrowed. "How can I forget?" he pointed an accusing finger at him. "It was you who pushed me off that edge. I nearly died you know."

"Oh details." Jase said dismissively. "But dwelling on said past doesn't help but prove my point now, does it?"

"And what point is that?" he asked.

It was Jase's turn to prod his own glasses up instead. "You're smarter than that, Killian. You don't act on impulse, but taking required action is rather a forced habit, wouldn't you say?"

Killian wasn't sure what to say in accordance to that. A part of him wanted to deny what he was being told, that what Jase was saying about forced into something he didn't want to feel obligated to was ringing in his mind. Before he dwelled too deep on the matter, he realized the battle was still going on. Before he could let Jase have a chance to attack, he used an ability first. "Ability, activate! **Parasite Claw!** " Moskeeto reached out again, charging up green energy that was turning into energy beams firing at Atmos.

 **Moskeeto: 650 Atmos: 550 (-200) = 350**

The laser beams all closed in on Atmos, but then suddenly drafts from the arched windows began to increase. His feathers flickered constantly, his senses telling him to glide. Allowing himself to ease, Atmos ceased flapping, having himself beings caught in a tailwind that made him dodge skywards. The beams followed in the tailwind, redirecting at Atmos. Because of the lack of air flow behind, the beams were catching, up. Atmos spun out of the skywards tailwind, missing the attack as it ascended further.

"Now then, ability activate!" Jase announced. " **Winding Winds!** "

Atmos exerted a forceful cry as he flapped once, using the drafts to boost the green whirlwinds that dissipated the beams. The green winds mixed with the drafts went spiraling into Moskeeto, sending him flying into a wall.

 **Moskeeto: 650 Atmos: 350 (+200 +200) = 750**

"Moskeeto!" Killian found himself brushed harshly by the drafts swirling around the atmosphere. Rather than helping him, he was getting more tedious with them. He adjusted his footing and used his arms to block, peeking over the sleeve to see Jase wasn't moved at all. _'What is this feeling? It's like the wind's howling, but it's like…barking at me.'_

Jase remained unfazed. He frowned as the drafts were settling down, whereas Atmos gently glided down to his side. Moskeeto dislodged from the wall after that whirlwind slam. "I'm gonna feel that for a while." He groaned.

"Don't worry, not while we have this." Killian reached out. "Now! Gate Card, open! Element Merge!" The Gate Card opened, revealing itself with a bright shine. The power that was sapped from Atmos was being transferred over, being 200 Gs.

 **Moskeeto: 650 (+200) = 850 Atmos: 750 (-200) = 550**

Atmos stayed strong despite his power being sapped. "Stay strong, Atmos." Jase instructed. "Wait."

Killian balled his fists. He was thinking back to what Galilea talked to him about a while ago. Even after the intentions in bed afterwards, a chill went up his spine just thinking about her threat. _"What's important is to stay on task. Lose focus…and your superiors. Don't forget that."_ His senses knew something was wrong upon thinking, but he converted it into energy to fight. "Let's add the pressure on this time! Ability, activate! **Needle Diffuse!** " Moskeeto hissed as he folded his body. His nose stuck out as he bolted into Atmos, ready to pierce him.

 **Moskeeto: 850 Atmos: 550 (-300) = 250**

Killian's eyes narrowed. _'This'll force him to play that move, then we'll be set…'_

Jase pulled up his Bakumeter, signaling his ability. "Ability, activate! **Storm Chase!** "

Atmos looked up to see his foe diving down right for him. The creature's eyes flashed before Atmos began absorbing the drafts like he did before. With the drafts as his cover, he began to spin inside the enclosed whirlwind. A massive cyclone began to expel from his body rather than move around. The cyclone sent drafts everywhere rather than streamline fashion. The turbulence expanded to stop Moskeeto before he closed in, and the Gate Card itself shattered from the shockwaves of the wind.

 **Moskeeto: 850 (-200) = 650 Atmos: 250 (+300 +200) = 750**

Atmos glided through the whirlwinds, sailing in a straight line through the air right for a deterred Moskeeto. As Atmos sailed in, he cawed loudly.

"Killian!" Moskeeto roared.

Killian nodded. "Don't worry! We got'em! Now…!" Moskeeto barely twirled out of Atmos' ascent. He corrected himself and glared skywards, seeing him and the drafts behind following. "Go! Ability, activate! **Infestation-X!** "

As Atmos continued skyrocketing with tailwinds at his control, Moskeeto had a bright purple core at the center of his head. The atmosphere around the Bakugan began to pulsate with green energy waves beginning to expel slowly, resonating from the veins that were pumping fluids of energy from the core on the Bakugan. He hissed loudly, sharply stinging some, but the jolts he was now used to. He grunted as he expelled the green swarm-like mass skywards. The buzzing, dense arrays of energy traveled along the drafts and currents behind the avian. Atmos looked beneath, his bright yellow eyes widening before he was swallowed in a humming mass of dense green. If he were to caw, they'd go unanswered through the howling winds.

 **Moskeeto: 650 Atmos: 750 (-650) = 100**

The residual cyclones around the battlefield raged madly, this time in Killian's favor. He remained undeterred now as he could feel the air radiate some warmth for him to savor. It was cold ever since coming to Vestal – excluding Galilea's offers – but he took solace in what he could get with this temperature. _'Maybe I should start wearing a jacket after I get back to Interacia.'_ He thought to himself. He looked up at Atmos' cocoon of dense swarming energy parasites, eating away at him. "It's done." He said aloud.

Jase remained oddly sound in spite of the wind blowing around his hair. "You're awfully getting a little desperate it seems."

Killian's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I'm aware of the stakes we have, but…to show you mercy would've put our whole reasoning of our efforts in vain. So, as you do, I shall as well." He slowly lifted his Bakumeter, giving full view of what looked like an ability. "Atmos, take control of the skies! Ability, activate! **Ventus Comet!** "

"What?!"

The atmosphere around the green energy currents began to flicker. It dimmed a little, and then expanded. Embers of green were seen inside, appearing through crevices of the immense mass. Suddenly, it all tore open from burning green maelstroms that rushed everywhere.

Moskeeto covered up from the attack, grunting as hot winds bypassed him. "What's happening?!" He uncovered, his eyes widening when he witness Atmos, unscathed from his entire attack. What's more, it looked like he was enveloped in a mass of green flames that didn't burn him. "That's…"

Jase reached forward, giving him the command. "Go!" Atmos went shooting skywards, twirling several times before he was directly above Moskeeto. He zigzagged at an alarming speed before he bolted in a beam of burning green right down towards Moskeeto.

 **Moskeeto: 650 Atmos: 100 (+650 +300) = 1050**

Moskeeto's eyes were wide in shock at the Mach speed flash heading right for him. _'This looks like this is gonna hurt.'_ He was too late to act as Atmos smashed into him with full force, expelling green flames everywhere, severing any and all drafts that were around them.

"Moskeeto!" Killian shouted, but the roaring flames made him stumble away. He dropped to a knee to keep himself from blowing over like his Bakugan as he went to ball form and plopped in front of him.

 _ **Killian: 20%**_

The drafts and flames all quelled, revealing Atmos as he sailed in an arch around the domain. The falcon sailed passed Jase, before he morphed to ball form and was caught fruitlessly.

Killian staggered as he picked up Moskeeto, a shocked but also annoyed look on his face. _'How did he do that? It's like his level completely went up. But…how, and without a forbidden card…'_ In that moment, he could've sworn the temperatures of the winds dropped. He felt goosebumps on his bare shoulder as he saw Jase remaining unfazed.

"This shall be for the misconduct that Rogue Zero achieved from your leader's ambitions." Jase declared.

* * *

Further up everyone else went. They all felt tremors and pressure from beneath them, and Spectra was especially interested. "Seems that your acquaintances are causing quite the ruckus down below." He commented. "Hope they don't break the tower before we get too far up."

"Don't bet on that." Luka replied. "This tower is designed to absorb battle energy, so even if it were damaged, the energy would be converted to recovering its damaged parts."

"A self-repair system you say?" Helios inquired.

Spectra smirked. "My, how very interesting. Sounds like Riaan has more use of energy conversion than it seems."

"How are Ace and the others you think? Do you think they're okay too?" Luke asked as he followed behind.

Spectra kept his gaze forward as he traced up towards the next set of stairs. "They should be okay for the time being. But if things get too hairy, Gus knows better." As they kept getting higher, the group was still trying their hardest to get to the top, but as they were going, they were feeling…heavy. Gravity was against them. The higher they got, the more gravity and momentum worked against them. Their legs were sore, but they couldn't just stop. As aching as it felt, they chose to persevere and ran up the steps. They would crawl if they gad to. "I lost communication with Gus and the others a while ago, but Klaus must've gotten the signal out from the lab if they were successful on their help."

"They better, because we're against the clock on this one." Abis Omega said.

"I come now, my friend." Brontes chimed. "I'm sure we have all the time in the world."

"Your sarcasm isn't hilarious." Abis Omega retorted.

Brontes chuckled. "Just lightening up the mood!" he laughed.

"Everyone just focus already!" Luka snapped, heading for the top. "We're approaching the next set of stairs, everyone on guard!"

Everyone nodded as they followed behind.

Moments later, they reached the next floor. When they passed the light, they were swamped by a sudden heat wave. They all looked around, seeing that the atmosphere and room had red accented tiling about it. It looked strangely more of hot rock than actual tiling. It was so hot that it felt like they were going to fry.

"Man, who turned on the furnace in here?" Luke asked, starting to sweat.

"It's so…warm." Esther muttered.

Luka looked around, seeing heat waves travel like water everywhere. "The floor must be designed to encase heat from the sunlight absorbed. It can get cold at night possibly in some locations they must be traveling to, so they need to conduct all the heat to one spot to ventilate around the tower."

"You seem to know a lot about how the tower functions." Esther said, hinting crude suspicion in her tone.

Luka turned away. "I've been on Interacia for more than a couple years. I've studied a lot about how Riaan works, remember?"

"Right…" Esther slowly stopped, her brow immediately furrowing upon the sense of danger. Swiftly turning, she locked eyes with someone who appeared behind them. Almost instantly, she recognized the foe. "You…"

"Huh?" Luke turned around with the others, gasping upon seeing the familiar face. "You!" Instantly he and Luka pulled out their respective swords at the orange-haired for against them.

Xander folded his arms, giving them all a malicious smirk as Hyper Dragonoid sat on his shoulder. His signature mocking expression instantly made everyone challenged.

"Xander." Abis Omega sniped.

"Well, well…" he started. "Isn't this a lovely surprise. Old faces reuniting once again. Does anyone have a hanky, I think I'm about to cry." He facetiously sniped.

Hyper Dragonoid moved his upper half to see Abis Omega and Atchibee. "My, _old friends_. Why isn't this just great. I see that you've been doing well."

"…likewise." Atchibee said dryly. She didn't sound too pleased like Hyper Dragonoid was.

"Haven't been in your face since Interacia." Abis Omega scornfully reminded.

Hyper Dragonoid scoffed. "Like I could forget." The memory of his and Clawcer's combined efforts back then being overpowered by Abis Omega alone left him bitter for revenge. Revenge he's been waiting to bide up till now. "I've been waiting to see you two again…so that I can finish what should've been a long time ago."

"That goes double for me." Xander replied. "Seems it was a mistake to leave you on New Vestroia…you always have ways of getting somewhere, do you?"

Whether it was meant as a compliment or an insult didn't really matter to the group. They just knew that they were all in agreement of what had to be done. The heat was beginning to get to them, and that left little room to even argue.

Xander stepped up, seizing Hyper Dragonoid. He gave them all a serious look. The sportive demeanor he had was gone. He got the memo.

Luke stepped up, but an arm belonging to Esther reached out in front of him. "Esther?"

Esther eyed Maximus, cold daggers seeping into his soul from hers. Even the air around her cooled off a bit. "Luke, leave him to Atchibee and I. We'll hold him off."

"Esther…"

"If Xander is around, that means Maximus has to be as well. You both need to intercept him before it's too late. We'll buy you some more time."

"Esther…" Luke wasn't sure what to say. The others he couldn't argue against, but Esther was a different case. It was complicated what to say about her rather than to her. The two shared a history; they fought together in battle, even when Luke was a newbie still. A part of him wanted to stay with Esther and help her finish beside her, but something was different. It wasn't that he didn't believe in her, no. He knew she was capable, and that's where it lied. They relied on each other. A lot. To stay together meant their training was for nothing. They had to stand on their own two feet. That's what Esther was pointing out. She didn't say it…or rather she couldn't, but Luke knew. It was just one of those unexplainable factors they shared. They didn't have to exchange verbal meaning to say what was meant to be said. But now Luke got the point. He had to leave Esther to her own fights. He wasn't going to overlook her and have her carry him in his own fights anymore either. In fact, with the way it's been as of late, it was the opposite. It was Luke who was picking her up rather than him in the beginning. Irony aside, he knew he had to move. He nodded. "Okay…just make sure you're careful." He told her.

Esther turned her back to him, giving a cold shoulder. "You idiot, I'll be fine."

Luke did an eyeroll. "Alright, alright…geez, just checking."

"I know. But right now we need to focus. Get to the stop, and hurry!"

"Okay…" he turned his back from her, hesitating before he started. "…but watch it."

Esther nodded. "I know, idiot."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because it's true." Abis Omega chimed.

Luke grew a tock mark. "Grrr…whatever!" he ran off with the others. "You get the idea! You don't end up being the idiot when this is all over, ya hear?!"

Esther nodded. "Noted." She kept herself facing Xander with her allies heading skywards towards the nearest flight of stairs. As Luke faded from distance, a smirk fell on her lips.

This didn't go unnoticed by Xander. "What's so funny?" he snarked.

"It's nothing." Esther's face returned to plastered emotionlessness. "I was just thinking how your retribution will be short-handed for you."

Xander smirked. "Well isn't that ironic. I always thought you were the cold type who doesn't display emotion. I must've rubbed off on ya the last time we fought."

"Influences can vary, but it's still there. I won't deny that you and Rogue Zero have done immense influence on us." She clutched Atchibee and readied her fighting stance. "But this ends now."

Xander leered. "That's something we can agree on."

* * *

Up the stairs they went, this time it was just three of them, plus a Bakugan. Luke was racing as fast as he could, as hard as he could. In fact, alongside Luka, he was taking the charge towards Riaan. Though to be fair, the incentives were much different for each. For Luka, it was more personal reasons. For Luke, the picture was much bigger. His team was diverged, and just after they got back together only a few hours ago. That little speck of joy he had was diminished to raw annoyance that he was going to use to stop Riaan.

' _Riaan…'_

Images of the past flooded Luke's mind. All the way from when he was small leading up to a few short months ago. He saw the pictures of Abis Omega, and soon the friends he's made. The many of which included Esther. A lot has happened that he couldn't believe. But being here now meant something to him, and he was going to use now to prove his worth to the universe.

"We're getting close to the top." Abis Omega stated. He looked up, seeing light to the last room at the top. "You feel that, Luke?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah…I do."

"Then we better not keep him waiting any longer." Luka said. "Riaan!"

The three guys moved along as fast as possible, their heated figments all nearly at the verge of collapsing. They all persevered the best they could into escalating. As they labored into breaths, they drew closer to the light. As their bodies were nearing intense oven-like heats, they pushed through, revealing the brink of all white. The white almost instantly turned black.

Suddenly, in this darkness, a wave of cold air hit them hard.

"What…what is this?" Luka grunted. "This pressure."

Helios chuckled. "Can you feel it?"

Spectra nodded in the dim chamber. "Quite so." He stepped closer into the center of the pitch-black accents on the ground. He traced his foot, feeling even his toes getting cold despite the boots he wore. "A bone chilling air…with all light gone…hmmm…"

Abis Omega looked around the dim domain, the ominous pressure tickling every scale he had. When his head turned up, he saw something. "Look!"

"What is it?" Luke looked up, his eyes widening upon surprise.

Everyone else looked up as well. The room was dimly lit indeed, since all the light was beaming from the floor beneath. Yet green outlines from all the battle energy produced had escalated to this very point. They saw the outlines racing to the walls around them skywards towards the ceiling. The ceiling…actually glowed. It was a neon green accented symbol, which dimmed in and out as the energy was transmitted. Just looking at it sent a shiver down Luke's spine.

"Wha…what the heck is that thing?" he muttered. "Is that…?"

"The energy from the battles." Spectra realized. "I see, so this is where they're all being confined to…"

Luka stepped forward, staring at the dim neon ceiling. The energy he felt was all too familiar. "…Riaan…"

"He's just atop this floor." Helios said.

Spectra smirked. "Sounds fitting. Right underneath his noses the whole time, and yet he can still smell our scents…hmph." He looked towards Luka. "Shall we?"

Luka nodded. "Yes. Let's go." He started for the stairs elsewhere with Spectra, but as they were going along, he noticed something was off. He looked back towards Luke. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Luke didn't answer. Instead, he just stared ahead into the darkness of the chamber's walls. The floor was decently lit, but it looked like a void of pitch-black gleaming into the space. He and Abis Omega were unresponsive.

"Hey! You hear me?! Let's go!" Luka's shouts went unanswered. Luke surprisingly pulled out his sword against the wall. "What are you…?"

Luke took an offensive stance as he beamed leers at the darkness. "…" Silence loomed around, making ominous pressure build up before he finally spoke. "…you guys get going." He told them.

"What?" Luka squinted. He looked farther out, noticing something move in the shadows.

Luke didn't change his position as something his size shifted in the shadows. A slow, dry clap was heard echoing. Slowly, a foot stepped out of the shadows. "I see someone's been patient."

Luke's eyes narrowed. He heard the voice, but he reserved any need to talk.

"I was hoping that I would get to see you one more time before leaving this planet. You know, it was honestly boring after you guys were kicked out. I almost felt lonely…" Stepping out with his hood down, it was none other than the leader of Rogue Zero: Maximus Rogue. "And nobody likes being alone now, do they?" he facetiously finished.

The air's darkness oddly illuminated green from behind. More battle energy surged in networks, igniting enough to reveal Maximus's whole cloak.

"Maximus." Luka scowled.

"My goodness. What a frightening devil child you are." Brontes chimed.

Maximus chuckled. On his shoulder, Goblinball popped open, eying everyone there. When he noticed Spectra and Luka, he smirked wider. "The great Spectra Phantom, and…you." He spotted Luka. He did a mock curtsey. "Two prestigious battlers in the flesh. I give you my regards."

Luke eyed Maximus, his glare unchanged. "Maximus…" His eyes flashed back to their previous battle. When he felt the pressure then, it made his fists balled. He growled low before he chose to calm down, remembering his training.

"Were you trying to sneak your way around me? That's not very polite." Maximus said, walking closer to them. "And here I thought you'd be gracious enough to at least say hi before heading up."

Luka narrowed his eyes. "Hello." He sniped, pulling out his energy sword. "And goodbye!" He charged for Maximus, readying to slash him down.

Luke's eyes widened as he passed him. "Hey! What are you…!"

Luka roared as he went towards him, but Maximus remained stationary. Luka wanted to end this and get to Riaan, fast. However, as he closed the gap, a sudden force repulsed him, knocking him back behind Luke. "GAH!" The force from that sudden blockade made him clutch his damaged nose. "Gnngh…what the…hell?"

Spectra blinked. When he reached forward, his gloved hand reacted to a small spark. He gently grazed it skywards, recognizing the texture of the barrier being repulsive. He said nothing, but he looked towards Maximus for the answer.

Luke also looked surprised as he saw the forcefield behind him. When he gazed at it, he noticed how circular it was. He gasped. He looked at the stairway, being a static-like blockade around it. In fact, all around, he noticed some discharges here and there, coming from the neon symbol above them.

Maximus saw Luke's shock, smirking. "Seems there was on tiny detail I forgot to mention." He stepped apart. "There is only one way to open to the top. You have to defeat _all_ of us."

Luke's brow furrowed. He knew this is what he wanted. He glared at Maximus, knowing that it was he who he was after.

"What's the matter, Luke? You look annoyed. Didn't you come all this way to stop us?"

"You bastard!" Luka sniped. He pivoted to slash across, but his energy blade didn't do much. Instead, it only deflected off the dome barrier around him and Spectra. "Damnit…!"

Luke glared, adjusting his stance. "I never said anything like that." He said. "If you were listening, you'd know why I didn't fall for that."

Maximus' eyes narrowed. In Luke's eyes, he could see that boisterous fire. He reveled in it. He chuckled again. "Well, well…" he chimed. "This truly is fate, isn't it?"

Luke held up his sword. "Depends on fate. Because I'm not gonna let anyone tell me or control me about my fate…I've decided that for myself long ago!" He bent his knees. "We're gonna make fates of our own…and we're gonna start by saving whoever we can. Especially from you!"

"I admire your enthusiasm, Luke. You always were my favorite." Maximus pulled down his hood, revealing his messy light blue hair and devil horned crown. "But you know what this means, right?"

"Yeah…I think I get the idea." Luke held onto Abis Omega. "It's time we settle this, Maximus!"

"Goblinball…" Abis Omega growled.

"Anything to say, Abis Omega?" Goblinball darkly chided,

"…yeah. We do." Abis Omega started. "…COME AT US!"

Maximus glared maliciously, whereas Luke braced himself for his part. And it wasn't just him bracing for the worst; down below, Esther and everyone were in the fight of their lives, and they were going to use everything they have to save Vestal once and for all.

* * *

 **Yo guys! How've you been? I know it's been like 2 weeks since my last update, and I do very much apologize for that. I really did fall behind, and I take full responsibility for that. I honestly thought I'd get this chapter up last week on Christmas, but like I said, I fell behind with a few things.**

 **So, as you've seen, a couple of new abilities have been used, and next chapter I'll be showing even more new abilities, plus a few other surprises here and there. Otherwise, you'll have to wait and see what I mean.**

 **So, let me do the math here for a second. For those who know how I roll, I tally up the amount of chapters I make in total per year. And I always like to keep track. And honestly, this year, I've really hit such a slump with all these hold-offs and all. But I did math, and wrapping up the last 7 chapters of** _ **One's Road to Remembrance**_ **, plus 3 chapters of** _ **Kalos Vacation Training**_ **, plus the 1 from** _ **To My Sweet Champion**_ **, plus 25 chapters in** _ **The Contender's Ascent**_ **, and add in 27 chapters done this year as of the start of 2018 to now is a total of…63 chapters. So, counting up through the years:**

 **2015 – 96**

 **2016 – 120**

 **2017 – 96**

 **2018 – 63**

 **I'm not kidding, these are the stats that I've been noting as the year goes along. And since January 3** **rd** **also marks my 4-year anniversary of FanFiction here, I just want to say to all of you who've known me throughout these years, I want to say thank you, sincerely. I can't tell you how appreciative I am to have as much reviewers, buddies, and cohorts that I've gotten acquainted to from 4 years that I keep in touch with, all the way up to now, with making more buddies along the way. You guys mean so much to me. You guys, this site, these series that I'm writing about, all of it! I'm going to try as hard as I can in 2019 to get those chapter numbers higher than this year. I know I had it really rough, but I'm going to do whatever it is that I can do to make sure you guys get quality storytelling plus art at night when I can.**

 **So, next time you see me, it'll be in 219, with the start of the new year being the end of the Vestal Arc. As they say, "Every beginning has an end, and every end, a beginning."**

 **So, for the final time for 2018, please review/comment, and thank you all again! See you in 2019!**


	33. Empyrean - Part II

The cold, frigid air was so solid that one could've sworn they could see their own breath. The temperature was factored by not just the immense altitude they were at, but by the pressure they were under. Air pressure was so intense that it felt like the entire world was literally on Luke's shoulders as he went toe-to-toe with Maximus. The only light source was the neon green emblem far above the ceiling, which was blocked off due to earlier circumstances.

"Did we hear him right?" Brontes hummed.

Helios nodded. "Hmph! I know I heard. Loud and clear."

"Seems we've walked right into this one I'm afraid." Spectra said nonchalantly. Unlike Luka, Spectra was remaining completely collective. Of course when compared to said Haos battler, the redheaded man didn't look so appeased by all this. He gripped his sword tighter, but he knew better than to waste energy on pointless slashing.

Luka gave cold daggers to Luke's back; though Luke was aware of the pressure he was already under, seeing Luka eerily quiet about the circumstances and observing like a hawk didn't help in his case. Nevertheless, he knew he had to persevere.

"You said the only way to get to Riaan is to beat you…right?"

Maximus nodded. "Last I checked."

"Then I guess the same goes for the others too, right?"

"Why, of course. Riaan wanted to make sure that nothing got to him while we're here. His orders."

Luke stared with Abis Omega a little longer, the atmosphere's temperature starting to get to their bodies. It was dark, and those claustrophobic would be shaking from the darkness seemingly spacing but a small battlefield area between them. A lot was at stake, but Luke and Abis Omega were all ready. "Okay then." He grabbed Abis Omega with narrowed eyes. "But this time we're knocking you and your friends down, for good!"

"Oh trust me, my young friend." Maximus reached for Goblinball. "Someone's going down here. And it won't be me."

As Aquos and Darkus attributes were about to throw down, more green energy filtered through the networks up the sides. They surged into the neon light above, illuminating it bright enough to become a dim light fit for battle. Atop that, Riaan stood in the center, staring at the waning sun in the distance. "Seems things are about to get interesting down underneath. Brace yourself, Armagedoid."

* * *

In an unknown location, a signal was seen through a red Bakumeter. The figure lifted his arms to stare down at his wrist. When he looked at the screen, he noticed the unfamiliar code it was giving him. The figure looked at his Bakumeter with a frown.

A red Bakugan popped open on his shoulder, floating. "Who is that?"

"It's a distress signal." The man pushed the button, creating a holographic projection on his Bakumeter. The signal gave coordinates of their location, and from the looks of things, they were pretty far.

"It looks like it's on Vestal. Should we go help?"

That was the intentions they had in mind. Before he could answer, he took notice of something else. More beeping happened on his Bakumeter, and it revealed another familiar number, one that surprised him no less.

"Is that…?"

Though he seemed unsure by this, the man slowly pressed another button, revealing an icon on the side revealing another communication signal. When it got to him, the screen enlarged, showing an image of a familiar orange-haired girl with blue eyes.

"Mira…?"

Mira smiled, seeing the man's face bringing some shed of light into her eyes. " **It's been a while stranger…did you miss us?** "

The man was left shocked. First he and Drago have strange feelings of something wrong they've been looking into, now this. If things weren't complicated before, they were now. "Mira…"

" **I know what you're going to say." She started. "But first, let's catch up to speed first…Dan.** "

* * *

Cesar and Shawn were both staring cold daggers into the other, though Cesar remained more laxed. Shawn remained vaguely calm despite the bizarre appeal of Cesar. The mad scientist chuckled.

"You find something funny about all this?" Shawn inquired.

Cesar calmed his meek chuckling. "Just a bit." He confessed. "You know, I find it _quite_ amusing to ponder, but…it's just so funny to think. That you, and your friends, can just simply climb your way towards our great leader Riaan, and not consider anything else."

Shawn put a hand to his hip. "Don't the wrong idea. We know you're up to something else. You honestly think after all this time against you we wouldn't pick up a few things?"

Cesar's smirk widened. "Heh…then even if you were to somehow defeat me here, what exactly makes you think your friends will do the same?"

"Trust me, you'd be surprised."

Cesar lifted himself a little higher. "Even so, the only way to get to the top is to defeat all six of Rogue Zero. And that means, even your friends will have to suffer the same fate as last time. And with each individual member's power, you'll never break the body link to breach lord Riaan!" he held up a Gate Card. "…but it's fun seeing you try. Gate Card, set!" Cesar threw down the Gate Card, making it fade in a yellow shockwave across the ground. "Now, behold! Haos Freezer! Come forth! Bakugan, brawl!" from his armchair's slot, Freezer went shooting outwards. "Bakugan, stand!"

In a bright yellow array of light, Freezer growled as he moved his tentacles about. He stood once more.

"And now…" he threw up Dynamo. "Bakugan Trap, Dynamo!" In a bright yellow light, Dynamo reappeared besides Freezer. "Combine!" At his command, Freezer and Dynamo did just that. Freezer locked himself into Dynamo, creating their ultimate fusion mode. Together, their eyes flashed bright yellow, signaling the completed formation.

"This is it, Verias." Shawn told him. "Let's not keep Luke waiting any longer…now, let's go! Bakugan, brawl!" he threw Verias into battle. "Verias, stand!"

In a bright yellow light, a staff stabbed the ground, bringing up Verias as he opened his mouth, expelling a shrilling roar.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 850 Verias: 450**

Shawn and Verias remained patient, eying Cesar carefully for his first move.

Cesar saw his opponent's facial expressions, leaving him vaguely annoyed. _'Are they insisting that I make the first move so that they can counter? Do they take me for a fool?'_ Cesar uproariously scoffed at the idea. It was absurd to think in such a way. Sure, there was some error last round, but he was on Shawn's Gate Card. But…something about last round also made him very annoyed. Just remembering last round, he almost thought for sure something was strange about that. _'Wait…is this a trap itself?'_ his eyes widened. _'Is he trying to stall so that the others would merely fall by chance?! No matter, I won't stand for his lack of respect! Time to show him my genius!'_ Cesar pulled out an ability. "Alright, if that's the way you want, you shall rue the day you chose to make fun of progress! Ability, activate! **Grapple Bazooka!** " Freezer lifted his four front legs once again, where he fired yellow bullets that bolted as fast as machine gun pelts at Verias.

The attacks closed in on Verias, shooting across the ground, but the beast clutched his staff, his eyes reflecting the images of the incoming blast waves. He braced himself.

' _Now!'_ Mentally ready, Shawn let loose. "Ability, activate! **Caroline Protector!** "

Verias began to twirl his staff, showing his dynamic control as time briefly slowed, bullets zooming mere feet from his face. Time sped back up as he grunted, producing Mach speed twirls that could cut through steel. As fast as lightning, the bullets were all deflected; not a single one getting through Verias.

Freezer produced even more bullets to outgun Verias, but even the field of incoming bullets slowed down as time briefly froze for the ape-like creature. He processed the incoming barrage, and he spun and twirled faster. Yellow explosions erupted on his staff, and yet the shockwaves were being repulse back. Verias twirled to no means of an end, and the residual bullets were being carried by the shockwaves back at Freezer and Dynamo. One bullet got Freezer in the face, causing him to rear back, along with the machine he was on. With him on two legs, Verias gave one more swing, batting a field of yellow back at Freezer. His eyes opened before it was too late. Yellow energy bullets were blown back, completely knocking over the mechanical spider and squid laced on the back.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 850 (-300 -300) = 250 Verias: 450**

Within the shockwaves, Cesar levitated skywards. He ascended over the dust to look down with an inquired eye down at Verias. _'Such speed…'_

The dust settled, revealing Dynamo Freezer straining to get up. As he staggered, Verias found the right opportunity.

"Ability activate! **Haos Drain!** " Verias leaned forward, expelling a bright yellow energy beam that raced from the purple gem on his forehead. The bolting beam closed in, and Freezer just got up when he was engulfed in a bright yellow explosion. The Bakugan's cries were heard loud and clear.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 250 Verias: 450 (+200) = 650**

Despite the advantage in their attack, Shawn remained calm. He knew something was up.

Inside the dust cloud, a meek but very eerie laughter was heard. That cackling that aggravated anyone to no end rung in their minds like bells as a silhouette of what looked like six mechanical legs stammering up.

"That was a good move, I admit." The dust swept away, revealing Cesar. He floated back down behind his Freezer, giving a mocking smirk. "You've certainly improved on not just your speed I see, but also your attack coordination, your stamina, reflexes, and especially your abilities. Why, this is rather a surprise."

"Shouldn't be considering all the times we had to fight you." Shawn pointed out.

"No. You misunderstood." Cesar's face showed a very dry, but also equally blunt expression. "I misspoke…I never said I was surprised by how you picked up on my strategy…I'm surprised because I get to use this." He held up his Bakumeter, revealing a forbidden ability. "You know what this is, don't you?"

Shawn's eyes narrowed, as did Verias. Both looked cautiously ahead.

"I thought so. Now, watch, as I unleash Freezer's true power!" Cesar inserted the ability, showing a widened smile. "Behold my genius! Ability, activate! **Octo-X!** "

The dust waves still brewing started shifting around something. A heartbeat suddenly pulsed from the raging dust, making the dust actually expand a little. Inside, a bright beacon was seen. The light shined brightly, so bright in fact that dust instantly faded away as a small whirlwind of static expelled from Freezer. The Bakugan hollered angrily as its brain cells were at a rapid discharge over the body. Freezer twitched a few times, but remained stern as plasma was expelling from the eyes. He exerted a maniacal shout, mixed of anguish and power that shook the land.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 250 (+200 x3) = 1350 Verias: 650**

Shawn leered, searing at the static resonating. "So this is the other ability you've got."

"You scared?" Cesar teased. "You should be! This is the power that my genius alone has made! With this ability, my power level returns to Freezer's base, then _triples_ the compounds! See what you're up against?!"

Shawn and Verias remained composed. They both remained wary of what's to happen.

"Now…" Cesar pointed ahead, giving directions for Freezer. "Let them pay for their arrogance! Freezer!"

Freezer let out one last roar, making the landscape shudder beneath. He hollered and expelled a massive shockwave of plasma that eroded outwards like a bomb explosion. The static flared in the air, fuming all the way towards Verias.

Verias looked back, paying little heed to the wall of light. "Shawn…"

Shawn nodded. "I know, Verias…let's take our stand here and now."

Verias nodded back. He looked back ahead, watching the attack close in. He glared daggers at the bright light about to swallow him. As the shockwave enveloped him, everything went white everywhere for Verias and Shawn.

" _Show me the light!"_ a familiar voice called in their heads. The words of Tigrerra got their attention _"The light that you are…HAOS!"_

"Double ability, activate!" Shawn roared. " **Solar Volt** , plus **Haos Sheria!** " The bright light swallowing them both was petrifying for an instance, before slowly, another – far brighter – source of light began to stem from its center. The light erupted, splitting every fragment of light until the battlefield was clear of static. All that was left was Verias coated in a bright light veil.

"W-WHAT?!" Cesar gasped in complete shock. Even Freezer showed levels of surprise.

Verias exerted a shrilling roar, one that shook the battlegrounds beneath them in a violent frenzy.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 1350 Verias: 650 (+300 +500) = 1450**

Shawn smiled. "Now we're back on top."

Cesar began to show signs of panic as his seat scooted back from shock. "Th-their power level…how…how did it just…?"

Shawn swiped his arm, swiping the fencer as well. "Alright Verias, let's go!"

"I'm with you! ALL THE WAY!" Verias leaned forward, taking a sudden lunge that bolted him in a yellow comet that sped across the ground. The dust severed between the legs as he brought his staff back, readying a swing. "HRRAAAAH!" With a violent roar, he bolted his staff into Dynamo Freezer, creating an intense impact that erupted light at point-blank range. Freezer's shrilled cries of anguish bloomed through the walls of the domain as the shockwaves sent him in a tailspin.

As the light faded, it revealed Verias maintaining a swinging stance as Dynamo Freezer was on the ground, sizzling in searing light. The Bakugan's mechanical legs were jittering, barely giving him compromise as his whole body was prickling in electrical impulses. He stammered as Verias adjusted his stance.

"That all you got?" he mocked.

"You…you insolent little…!" Cesar was showing shock, but it was blooming fast into outrage. He angrily glared as his teeth gritted. "Fine then! How about this! Gate Card, open! Phantasm!" The Gate Card beneath glowed, making Verias look down at his feet. He saw his feet get slowly turned to stone. Cesar cackled another hardy sneer. "Now who's mocking who now! Think you can outwit my genius when your greatest limb set is liable?"

Shawn, however, stayed calm. "We'll see. Ability, activate! **Pillar Shaker!** "

Verias's eyes glowed yellow for a second. He exerted another loud roar to the heavens, making the room tremble once more. He raised his staff overhead, slamming it down in a summons of dense light beams bolting down from above. The pillar enveloped Verias, sending bright shockwaves across the Gate Card that shattered it. The fragments scattered within the pulses, pelting the already hampered Freezer as he wailed in agony.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 1350 (-200 -200) = 950 Verias: 1450**

Cesar covered up as pieces of the Gate Card spurred passed him. He gritted his teeth as he tried to find a way for cover, but unfortunately the shockwaves were far too intense. _'Such power. Even his standard Haos abilities also became more potent.'_

The fragments finally subsided, but Shawn and Verias remained stationary. Shawn pointed his fencer, looking ready to strike.

' _No. Not yet. I still have another ace up my sleeve.'_ Cesar reached for his Bakumeter, making another ability show. Inside was a bright purple core that glinted. "Don't tell me that you haven't forgotten about _this_ old trick, have you?! Well now it's time for you to remember the hard way! Ability, activate! **Experiment-X!** "

Freezer growled low as a bright purple core was forming on his head. He glared at Verias as the Bakugan prepared for the attack. Freezer gave a loud shout as the tendrils of the core extended out towards Verias, snaring his arm. The Bakugan remained calm as Freezer began to expel bright energy, pulsing through it towards Verias. Once the feeling of an intense ache struck all his nerves. Verias arched his head up and gritted his teeth, fighting through the pain the best he could.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 950 (+500) = 1450 Verias: 1450 (-500) = 950**

Cesar chuckled maliciously as his second trump card was working. "And now your power becomes Freezer's." he calmed himself, flicking a lock on the side of his face. "I can't believe I was worried for a moment there."

Verias dropped to a knee, but he was hanging in there. "Don't…don't count us out just yet…."

Cesar raised a brow. "Heh?"

"We still…have one more trick up our sleeve too…" he looked back. "Shawn!"

Shawn nodded. "I'm with you. Let's finish this!" He showed another ability, one that shined brightly as he showed his Bakumeter. "Ability, activate… **Bolting Primus!** "

Verias felt like his nerves were going numb. The pain transfer was aching through his body like rivers through a canyon. As the pain kept escalating, his eyes flashed bright white. Suddenly, he grabbed the tendrils around his arms, holding onto them tightly.

"What's this…?" Cesar inquired.

As red surged through the tendrils back towards Freezer, Verias' gem was glowing a bright yellow. The Bakugan's low growls were starting to rapidly cool down as his grip tightened. Slowly, the red energy was beginning to change color. It was starting to change yellow, and Freezer's own glow was dimming as it was tracing along the chords back towards Verias as the gem shined brighter.

Cesar's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what was happening. "Freezer…your power…"

"Bolting Primus is a high level Haos ability." Shawn stated. "It allows Verias to absorb my opponent's power." His eyes narrowed. "But that's not just it. It doubles."

"WHAT?!" Cesar looked down at his Bakumeter, his eyes widening with horror at what he was finding to be true.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 1450 (-1000) = 450 Verias: 950 (+1000) = 1950**

' _This can't be. This…this hasn't gone as I planned it.'_ Cesar was so distraught that he almost missed the strong winds picking up around him. When he looked around, he saw the palace room actually quivering from the intense pressure. When he looked ahead, he was met with Verias standing strong, surrounded by a blazing yellow aura. The gem on his head and his eyes were a glowing white. He looked more like an untamed beast than an actual Bakugan. Cesar shivered in his seat, scared out of his mind. "This…you can't just…"

"Okay…" Shawn raised his arm, bringing it down outwards. "Let's bring it on home, Verias! Ready?!" In response, Verias exerted an intense, volatile shout that shrilled the air around him. "Okay then…LET IT RIP!"

Verias opened his maw, where inside all the raw light energy he absorbed and converted to power was channeling. As his maw opened up, he reeled his head back before he stepped forward. With one loud shout, the ground nearly split into pits as a vibrating roar of sheer light in a volume that was twice as large as Verias himself shot at Freezer. Now it was the reverse from earlier.

Out of ideas, Cesar howled in angst with Freezer as the volume of the beam of light swallowed them up. The beam of light was so powerful that it tore open a massive hole in the wall, shooting far out towards the fading bleak horizon. Any aerial Bakugan that weren't careful were almost immediately vaporized.

* * *

As Ace and the group were flying off, a massive rupture in the distance caught their attention. A roaring beam of light shot out afar, coming from something tall far out.

"What the heck?!" Ace shouted.

"What's going on?" Nemus wondered. "Enemies?"

"I don't know. But it looks like it's coming from that tower." Percival answered.

Baron's eyes widened. "Wait, Empyrean?" he looked out one more time, seeing the light slowly fade in the distance. "This power…is that from Luke?"

"I don't know, but I'm not sitting around to find out." Ace answered. "Let's head that way, guys!"

Vulcan, Nemus, Percival, and Mystic Elico all flew through the atmosphere, closing in on the tower with enemy Bakugan on their trail. All while Keegan leered ahead. He already knew the answer.

* * *

"NOOOOOO~!" Cesar's antigravity chair outside had lost all power. He and Freezer both screamed as they were blown outside, before they plunged painfully into the dark waters far below.

Shawn and Verias were catching their breaths as dust brewed around them. They stared coldly as Shawn's fencer was still pointed towards the wall. As the dust settled, both partners remained calm as the hole created had a massive energy grid keeping it up. Looking down from the energy grid still holding up the wall, Shawn and Verias watched their foes plunge. They looked to one another, before acknowledging themselves with smiles.

Their battle was finally won.

* * *

Within the floor above, the quaking of the recent battle down below was almost unnoticeable through the crushing force of Clawcer's massive claw. He brought the claw down again, but Jelldon's gelatinous physique managed to bounce it off, allowing him to swing his tendril crackling with red electricity into Clawcer's side. As he veered away, Tripod Theta prodded his spear from the other side. Jelldon quickly swung another tendril, knocking him away next with little effort.

"HRAH!" Jelldon jabbed Tripod Theta's abdomen, producing numbing electricity through his body. He recoiled, staggering back to a knee.

With the distraction provided, Clawcer appeared behind, holding up his massive claw with open pincers. "Surprise!"

Narrowing his six eyes, Jelldon caught wind of Clawer's advances. He snuck one of his back tentacles beneath a leg, wringing it around and quickly pulled. The lack of momentum caused Clawcer to fall on his back with a thud. With his opponents temporarily immobilized, Jelldon lashed both tentacles, knocking away both Aquos Bakugan.

"That's the way, Jelldon! Just like Diablo taught us!" Maggie shouted.

Ariella observed the battle, silently acknowledging the one-man rampage that Jelldon was putting up. "Well now, this is interesting." She scoffed. "Even with a lower power level, you're still just as annoying as the rest."

"You know there's more to Bakugan battling than just power levels. How about we show you?" Maggie swiped her arm. "Jelldon!"

In an instant, Jelldon slammed his four tentacles into the ground, giving him the strength to jump and evade a pincer attack from Theta's trident and Clawcer's claw. They both looked up at the last second, but were blindsided when two tendrils slammed on the backs of their heads, knocking them both away again.

Ariella was far from elated by this show of progress. She opted to put a stop to this. "Let's see how tough you are when I do this. Double ability, activate! **Murky Storm** , plus **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Both Clawcer and Theta recovered from the last blows. Clawcer charged up his claw as condensing blue energy pressurized at the tips. Tripod Theta raised and aimed the trident at Jelldon as the tip glowed bright purple. At the same time, a blue beam shot in a straight line, while a dark purple, liquid funnel rushed out, both attacks closing in on Jelldon.

Jelldon held his ground in silence as he waited patiently for his next counter.

"Okay Jelldon, time for an old classic." Maggie announced. "Ability activate, **Morphed Deflect!** " As the funnel and beam closed in, Jelldon remained laxed and prepared. Once the attacks made impact, Jelldon's gelatinous mass absorbed the attacks, making them bounce off into different angles. The dark funnel ricocheted at Clawcer, while the blue beam angled to Tripod Theta's feet. The results were two powerful explosions that swallowed both Bakugan as their attacks were deflected into one another.

 **Clawcer: 550 (+400 -300) = 650 Jelldon: 250**

 **Tripod Theta: 350**

Ariella scoffed at the defensive play used against her. "That sneaky little rat."

Tripod Theta nearly fell over from the exhaust of that blast wave. He caught himself using his trident and prodding himself up. As he composed, an odd crackling was heard inside the dust cloud around him. He turned left and right, but couldn't make heads or tails. With him off guard, a silhouette of an amorphous slowly approached from behind.

"Behind you!" Ariella shouted.

"Ability activate, **Power Sting!** "

Theta turned around to face his attacker, but it was too late when Jelldon shot his electrified tendril into his face. The point-blank shot discharged voltage that petrified the Trap Bakugan into falling over. As he collapsed, he morphed back to his suppressed form, dropping to Ariella's side as her life gauge dropped to _**40%**_. Jelldon's little spur of power made his own, however, replenish back to **450**. "Like that." He said.

"One down." Maggie stated before looking at Clawcer. "And one more to go."

Ariella raised a brow. "Not bad. I gotta say, taking out Tripod Theta was supposed to be a bigger challenge. Guess this means that you've stepped up your game then. Very well…" she raised her arm. "Then how's about we step up ours as well! Ability, activate! **Crustacean-X!** " The ability activated, same as it did always. A bright purple core appeared in front of Clawcer, quickly surrounding his limbs. It wasn't long before they faded, a pulse quickly overcoming his body. A dark blue aura overtook the crab's outline, his red eyes glowing like that of a possessed demon.

The winds began shifting in the salty room, but Maggie remained undeterred. "Here it is, Jelldon."

Jelldon braced himself against the winds. His eyes dilated briefly before they remained shrunk when Clawcer expelled a bloodcurdling roar, his massive mouth part unhinging to reveal his grotesque insides.

 **Clawcer: 650 (+400) = 1050 Jelldon: 450**

"You remember this ability?" Ariella thought back to when she first used this trump card. Back then, it was a nightmare for Luke's group. "You were all shaking in your heels. It's pretty impressive considering where we are, don't you think? But let's face it, try as many times as you'd like. You can train as hard as you'd please, but no amount of power…is enough to usurp the likes of Interacia!" In her cry outwards, Clawcer roared in unison, their equally dominating might ever so challenging. "Now Clawcer…finish this!"

Clawcer started approaching his opponents, his body's pressure making each tread of his claws thunder over the ground. He crept ahead, but Maggie and Jelldon looked back at each other.

The two were drawn to each other when Ariella spoke about then. It wasn't a romantic sense that drove them, no. But this kind of attraction, this support that they shared, even Maggie was perplexed for a moment. They were so lost that their minds traveled back in time.

' _Jelldon…'_ Maggie thought back to when she and Jelldon first met Luke and the others. Back then he was so timid. _'Boy, we sure did come a long ways, huh?'_ she innocently chuckled to herself as the montage of memories played on. She thought to how through their combined efforts, Jelldon made himself almost completely anew. The sweet Jelldon was there, but both have matured a lot since then. If Jelldon were to think back to what he went through, he'd think it would be a fool's dream. But in this battle, what Ariella spoke, it made them realize how much has changed. _'She's right. That time, we were shaking in our heels.'_ Maggie continued thinking. _'But…that was back then. A lot has changed. Jelldon has changed. I have changed…people can change.'_

In the air, she could see an image of Luke in her mind. The image that once annoyed her at first was one she felt comfortable with…at least for now.

' _Luke. Abis.'_ Jelldon's turn of thinking came to, and he thought of them just like Maggie did. _'We got this strong because of you guys. You guys really have changed, and that made us stronger in turn.'_ He balled his tentacles. _'Now…'_ Electricity started crackling, red voltage starting to fire on all angles around him. His very eyes were glowing with sparks igniting around them.

Together, both had fire in their eyes. The true passion of Pyrus burned brightly as could be. _'Now, it's time that we show them what it means to change!'_

For some reason, Ariella was starting to feel unnerved when she saw the dangerous looks in both their gazes. _'What's with this pressure?'_

"LET'S GO!" Jelldon roared, slamming his back tentacles to lunge forward. For a big weight, his dexterity surprised Ariella again.

"Right! Time to show them we're not little anymore! Ability activate, **Gel Max!** " Jelldon continued his course towards Clawcer, with the massive crustacean holding up his claw to strike. Jelldon's entire upper half crackled so much electricity that the red coating began fading away. Instead, a clear coat revealed red hot static and plasms beneath the hood. The tentacles were also clear with red plasma pulsing at every nerve. Jelldon roared like thunder as he brought his tentacle forward, meeting Clawcer's massive armored claw. The combined impact expelled shockwaves of red lightning that spread throughout the chamber. Maggie and Ariella covered up as the shockwaves rushed passed them, leaving the hairs on their skins prickling.

 **Clawcer: 1050 (-300) = 750 Jelldon: 450 (+300) = 750**

Through the red howling, Ariella persevered. "Is that all you got?!" she shouted through the volume. "It'll take more than that to break through Clawcer's shell!"

"Oh yeah?! Well just watch us!" Jelldon exclaimed strongly. He threw another fast jab with another clear tentacle, parrying Clawcer's gargantuan claw once again. Again, another thunderous shockwave spread al around. Jelldon jabbed again, and again, and again; eventually he began a hyper speed volley of jabs against Clawcer's claw that he used to defend.

"Gngh!" Maggie grunted as the shockwaves and electricity spread everywhere, creating a tempest. "That's it Jelldon, keep pushing!"

Ariella took on a surprised look when she saw how fast Jelldon was jabbing. _'Such speed. Where did they-?!'_

Jelldon punched continuously, barreling blows against Clawcer's defense like a machine gun. "You said your defense is tough, right? Let's see how long it lasts against us!" Blow after blow was launched, his fiery determination stemming from the images of his friends. When he felt like slowing down, he thought back to Maggie, and then to his friends. Red static shot out of his eyes as he picked up the pace. Soon enough, he started to force Clawcer back, and he used his back tendrils to slowly gain ground.

Ariella's eyes widened as her breath hitched.

"If you really think you're a bigger challenge than what Diablo and Angelo were…" Jelldon leaned in. "THEN WE'LL HAVE TO MAKE _YOU_ TREMBLE!" His shots suddenly multiplied, quickly turning to what looked like a hundred punches at once raining against Clawcer's claw.

The impacts' force was getting to be overwhelming, and soon enough, a crack was seen on the massive shell. Soon another, and then another, and another. Until Finally the strain became too much and Jelldon expelled one last good punch of plasma, scoring a direct blow right in Clawcer's face, sending him sliding backwards in angst.

Watching this, Ariella was staggering. "Im…possible…"

"Diablo was tougher than you!" Maggie shouted. "Jelldon!" Jelldon closed the gap again by propelling himself towards Clawcer.

Ariella watched the battle's tides shift into an unfavorable outcome. A red static flared, her eyes narrowed upon a grunt. Her patience wore thin. "Tch." Making haste, she pulled out her Bakumeter. "Alright, you wanna play that game small fry, fine! Clawcer!"

Clawcer groaned as he slowly staggered back up. He caught Jelldon in his gaze and braced himself.

"Ability, activate! **Vicer-X!** " Ariella summoned another bright purple core, this one making the chords extend towards Clawcer's massive cracked claw. In the crevices, light purple was seen flowing. He grunted as he was trying to fight through the pain, but it was tough, especially with how much slower he is compared to the beginning. With what strength he hd, he prepared to catch Jelldon's next blow.

' _Not this time.'_ Maggie swiveled around, projection another ability. "Ability, activate! **Jolt Eraser!** "

Jelldon's plasma coating soon faded, replaced by his standard red coating. Red-hot lightning flared in a tentacle he was breaching out with and shot it forward with full force. The blow electrocuted Clawcer once he attempted to grab it, but instead of absorbing the power, the claw instantly got numb, and the chords fried themselves off.

 **Clawcer: 750 (-200) = 550 Jelldon: 750 (+200) = 950**

"What?!" Ariella yelled.

"You forgot that Jolt Eraser nullifies the opponent's ability." Maggie reminded. "Not only that, but it also transfers 200 Gs."

Ariella squinted. _'Damnit.'_

"Maggie." Jelldon said. "I think it's time we show them what we're made of."

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, let's do it!"

Ariella gasped. She had to think of something, and fast. She couldn't accept defeat, not like this. "No…Clawcer! Stop those fools at once! Ability, activate! **Aquos Cyclowave!** " She watched Clawcer struggle, but alas all he could do was weakly raise his injured massive claw as blue faded in and out. Even though his power reached **950** , Ariella could still feel pressure. "Damnit."

"Alright Jelldon, time to end this!" Maggie announced. "Ability, activate! **Shock Nova!** "

Jelldon's body began crackling red lightning at a dangerous level. He lurched as his entire entity was humming vibrantly. The orange spots all over the body began turning to a lava color as the heat generated started drying up the room.

Clawcer and Ariella both saw the heat waves all resonate to one tentacle, and it's there that red plasma was crackling into a hemisphere. All they could do was stare in horror as they brought it home.

"Fusion Ability, activate! **Plasmatic Discharge!** "

 **Clawcer: 950 (-400 -300) = 250 Jelldon: 950 (+300) = 1250**

Jelldon roared lightning bolts as his tentacle shot forward. An expulsion of searing red waves with numbing electricity crackled inside. The plasmatic gloss over it expanded with it as the shockwave swallowed up a petrified Clawcer. His figment faded inside the blast wave, along with a screaming Ariella as the shockwaves exploded throughout the chamber.

A massive explosion shattered the windows, while Clawcer and Ariella went flying out of the domain, breaking clean through the wall. Like the comrade before her, she screamed as she fell into the murky depths, with her own Bakugan following not too far behind.

The entire room and Jelldon sizzled. Maggie looked completely calm as red static crackled around Jelldon, soon fading as he turned to face her.

There was a pause for both sides, but soon, they gave each other vibrant smiles, signaling their victory.

"Alright, Jelldon! We won!" Maggie skipped over, making a leap up to give Jelldon a hug to his face.

"We did do it!" Jelldon cheered, wrapping a soft coil round Maggie to hold her.

"Yup, and it's all thanks to both of us." Maggie looked at Jelldon once more, her determination still showing. "Alright, ready?"

Jelldon nodded. "Let's go help our friends." He hoisted Maggie on top, where he squirmed over towards the stairway. Behind her, another energy grid materialized, stabilizing the hole of the now-empty room.

* * *

"Gate Card, set!" a Gate Card went flying between Shuji and Hendrix, coming from the latter. He lifted his Bakugan, showing no mercy inside his steadily gaze. "Bakugan, brawl!" he threw his Bakugan, summoning forth Rafflesian once more in his vineyard wake.

Shuji glared. "Get ready, pal." He threw in his Bakugan next. "Bakugan, brawl!" Like Rafflesian, Fly Beetle arose in a bright brown light. His horn raised and was poised for battle.

 **Rafflesian: 450 Fly Beetle: 450**

Hendrix reached for his pocket, pulling out another creature that he looked at briefly. Giving a cold stare to Shuji, he threw it skywards. "Come! Bakugan Trap! Legionoid!"

In a brown light, Fly Beetle braced himself as Legionoid materialized, his six heads shrilling roars as battle called for them.

 **Rafflesian: 450 Fly Beetle: 450**

 **Legionoid: 350**

"Down to the bottom of the barrel." Fly Beetle stated. "Shuji, we good to go?"

Shuji nodded. "Yeah, don't worry." He huffed. "Alright, let's throw down."

Hendrix's eyes narrowed in disgust. "You truly believe it'll be that easy?" he questioned. "This won't be, not for either of us."

Shuji pulled up his Bakumeter, showing two abilities overlapping. "I didn't expect it to be." He reached out. "Double ability, activate! **Sonic Wing** , plus **Fly Arrow!** " Fly Beetle flapped his wings, opening up the wing shields and taking off. In the air, he expelled a massive level of brown crescents, followed by two beams coming from his horns that went for both Bakugan.

 **Rafflesian: 450 (-200 -100) = 150 Fly Beetle: 450 (+200) = 650**

 **Legionoid: 350 (-200) = 150**

The many blast waves drew closer, but Hendrix remained eerily calm about it all. In fact, he looked more determined than ever as he applied two abilities. "Double ability, activate! **Draft Poison** , plus **Chaos Booster-X!** "

The one maw of Legionoid slowly opened, aiming for the sky and unleashing a shot of dark green and neon green venom that spouted like a geyser. The attack beamed against the two projectile blast waves, creating a turbulence that threw off many of the crescents coming around. With the cover, Rafflesian began to envelop in a bright purple core, lurching low as he was feeling the chords spout veins again.

The pressure around Rafflesian escalated, his body shuddering as he exerted a mighty roar that shook the ground.

 **Rafflesian: 150 (+300 +500) = 950 Fly Beetle: 650**

 **Legionoid: 150 (+300) = 450**

Hendrix reached out. "Now, show them your will!" At his command, Rafflesian roared out, expelling yet another omnidirectional pulse wave brimming with sheer force. The attack traveled across the ground, heading right for Fly Beetle as he landed.

Fly Beetle said nothing as he knew what to do next.

"Ability, activate! **Cast-Iron Carapace!** " Fly Beetle's body began solidifying, slowly trekking from the ground up. A metallic coating/filament engulfed his body, filling up all the way just before the shockwave finally reached him. The attack swallowed him up, along with Shuji, but the Subterra battler kneeled and gripped the ground, keeping himself anchored enough to endure the pressure exerting.

Hendrix watched as his attack's pressure ceased emanating. He saw the dust clear, revealing Shuji in one piece, along with the cracked carapace of Fly Beetle. The beetle's armored soon cracked in full, the pressure having broken through, but as a result, he was sound.

 **Rafflesian: 950 Rafflesian: 650 (+200) = 850**

 **Legionoid: 450**

"An impressive defense." Hendrix complimented.

"Thanks." Shuji replied dryly. "Been practicing on defense for a while."

"So I've noticed. Still…" his eyes narrowed, catching up on suspicions. "Tell me…you could've used your Exo-Shield to nullify those abilities, can you not? Exactly, what is it that you expect to gain?"

Shuji knew he had a point. Still, he maintained a confident look. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to save your better cards for later."

Hendrix kept a steady stare on him. "I see…" he looked down at the field. "But let's see you handle this. Gate Card, open!" he reached out, summoning a strong light from down below. "Silent Hanger!"

The card's empowering glow began to build pressure around Fly Beetle. The Bakugan moved his head, but he found himself slower than usual. "Gngh…my…power…" he groaned.

 **Rafflesian: 950 (+500) = 1450 Fly Beetle: 850 (-500) = 350**

 **Legionoid: 450**

Fly Beetle grunted as he was stuck to the card, but Shuji knew better than to lose his cool. He held on as he tried to think. "Hang in there." He muttered.

Hendrix gave Shuji a disapproving look. "I know that the path of righteousness isn't for the feint of heart." He started. "But it's a path that is better left in the hands that is able. Not the ones that are too small to mold for themselves. You brought this onto yourselves." He lifted his Bakumeter, showing one more ability. "Legionoid, withdraw back…Rafflesian shall best this soon." His Bakugan complied, slithering back as Rafflesian growled with raging vines. Once set, Hendrix readied the ability. "Ability, activate! **Mirror Force-X!** " A bright purple core appeared over Rafflesian's front eye. The chords began extending over the frontal petals, breaching the rings around the other eyes until a constricting belt encased Rafflesian. The rings around the eyes began materializing reflective mirrors, showing images of Legionoid and Fly Beetle. The panels inside began to glow, making his body go silent before the colors changed to a dark aura. The burning sensation filled Rafflesian with an overwhelming force. A magnitude raged beneath his vines as his body pulsated an overwhelming pressure.

 **Rafflesian: 1450 (+400 +400 +400) =2650 Fly Beetle: 350**

 **Legionoid: 450**

' _Such power!'_ Shuji barely hung in there as he and Fly Beetle were pressing themselves as hard as they could against the ground.

Hendrix saw his opponent's struggle, but thought little. "This is it for you."

Shuji and Fly Beetle gave each other gazes. They saw the looks in the other's eyes, telling them now was the time. As the mirrors all began to charge up, Shuji and Fly Beetle began to settle and gazed forward.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Okay then…let's rock! Ability, activate!" Shuji raised his arm high, showing a bright orange light. " **Horn Mass Shower!** "

A bright orange hemisphere began to slowly erode from the tips of the tusks on Fly Beetle's horn, much like Horn Buster, only this time, the flow was very different. It all condensed into a bright sphere, one brimming with pressure that was making the air around Fly Beetle vibrate uncontrollably.

Hendrix's eyes widened a little. The change in pressure left him staggering. _'What is he…?'_

Shuji reached out. "Let 'em have it!"

Though restraint, Fly Beetle gave it everything he had and raised his head high. He shot the sphere skywards, sending it hurdling close to the lighted solar ceiling. The sphere soon came down, but gravity began to turn it into a comet of deep pressure heading straight for the center of the Gate Card. The comet made impact, crashing with a massive tremor that could send a chill down anyone's spine. From the explosion, the Gate Card pieces exerted outwards, along with miniature fragments of the attack expelling everywhere towards the foes.

Hendrix's eyes widened in sheer fear and astonishment. When he got a good look, he could've sworn he saw a meteor crash and he was seeing the whole world, via the card, shatter with hundreds of smaller meteors bombarding his Bakugan. Rafflesian's focus completely turned off when he was pelted constantly to no end.

 **Rafflesian: 2650 (-500 -300) = 1850 Fly Beetle: 350 (+500 +300) = 1150**

 **Legionoid: 450 (-300) = 150**

Hendrix covered up through raging pressure, grunting severely as he was trying to hold on, but found it hard to do so. "Gngh! What…is this?!" The bombarding soon settled down, but something else happened. A vacuum began pulling dust from Hendrix's feet. He looked down, seeing the dust trace itself back towards the battlefield. "What is…?" he looked up towards the source, his face showing genuine horror at the sight.

In front of him, there was a massive sandstorm, which was created from the dust spilled. And in the center of the typhoon of dust was a flapping beetle with glowing red eyes. It hollered out so proudly that the atmosphere shuddered.

Backtracking some, Hendrix found himself unsound. He had to make sure he held a lead, no matter what. _'I have to end this. NOW!'_ He reached out, giving the word. "Do it now!"

Rafflesian complied. With as strong enough might as possible, he let out a strong grunt as the lenses over his eyes shined brightly. From the main lens, a massive beam of raw energy tore across the battlefield, darting right for the funnel. It tore open, revealing Fly Beetle in waiting.

Shuji's face scrunched. "And this is why you save the best for last."

Realizing the mistake, Hendrix gasped.

"Okay! Let's hit it on home! Triple Ability, activate! **Kabuto Basher** , plus **Ballistic Wave** , and now…Fusion Ability, **Terra Surge!** " Fly Beetle's sabers on the ends of his horn glowed and elongated, generating a bright humming as the ground beneath shook. As energy charged, debris from all around started defying gravity as flashes stemmed. Fly Beetle's entire body was shuddering as a brown aura outlined the body, engulfing him in a power level he's never felt before.

 **Rafflesian: 1850 (-1200 -200 -200) = 250 Fly Beetle: 1150 (+300 +400 +200) = 2050**

 **Legionoid: 150**

"NO!" Hendrix shouted. This was the first time raw desperation and terror filled his face for Shuji to see.

Shuji raised his arm slowly, showing a merciless frown. "Don't say that my hands aren't small." He brought his arm down, signaling Fly Beetle to bring down his entire body. The Bakugan complied and brought his front limbs and his ignited horn against the ground. A subatomic earthquake pulsed in all directions. The walls were shattered, the ground nearly tore open, and to make matters all the kore terrifying, Hendrix and his Bakugan had nothing as a shockwave carrying mounds of dust, rock, and raw Subterra energy at them.

Rafflesian unleashed his beam through the lenses, but they were all repulsed almost instantly like flies off a windshield. Rafflesian and Legionoid looked horrified as the tsunami of energy swallowed them with crushing force.

"NOOO~!" Hendrix reached out, but it was too late for his Bakugan, as well as himself. The wave engulfed him in a twisting mess. The man was blown away with his Bakugan as they all crashed against the chamber walls, breaking apart from the omnidirectional earthquake set off. With the debris, Hendrix fell, screaming as he was cast into the dark waters. He splashed hard, followed by the debris from the walls plummeting into the murky depths to follow.

Once the battlefield cleared, the dust settled, allowing view of the chamber almost completely overturned. The entire floor's arches were all gone, and quickly, energy grids took their places to keep the tower up. In its center, there was Shuji atop of Fly Beetle, both standing tall after what they did.

Shuji looked down at Fly Beetle, and the Bakugan looked up. The two shared knowing looks of what they did. Still, they had to, for everyone.

Shuji huffed out exhaustedly. "Well this sure is one hell of a day."

Fly Beetle raised his horn, roaring in drastic triumph. He quelled himself as the orange aura around him settled, yet his spirit was strong. Just like the earth that they treaded on.

* * *

The earthquake that Shuji had indebtedly set off did more than just make the entire tower shudder. Even though it remained standing, the wave of dust and rock he set off was seen from everywhere, including rom the top. Riaan observed with crossed arms, vaguely smirking with very slight interest.

"Did you feel that as well, Master?" Armagedoid asked.

"Yes, I did indeed Armagedoid." Riaan answered. Even now, that battle energy that was traveling towards him from below was staggering. The power that was exhaled all went up to his feet, where he remained composed, despite the energy he was receiving from Luke's group. "Seems this will be a lot more interesting than what we originally thought."

* * *

The drafts surrounding Killian and Jase were swirling like a small cyclone, borderline their lines of escape as they were in a heated deadlock; Killian of course felt challenged as Jase retained his soldier-like composition.

"So then, shall we continue?" Jase asked in a chiding tone.

Killian composed himself enough to answer. "Yeah, sure." He answered. _'I'm not going to lose again. Not like this. If I'm gonna do that, I'll need to pull out my ace on him when he least expects it.'_

With his plan set, the winds around them both shifted their hair. It was time to begin the next round.

"Gate Card, set!" Jase send in a Gate Card sliding into play. Once the green shockwave eroded outwards, he threw in Atmos again. "Bakugan, brawl!" In no time, a green light enveloped the floor, summoning Atmos into midair over Killian.

With a cool look, Killian threw in Moskeeto. "Bakugan, brawl! Moskeeto, stand!" Similarly, a green light shot upwards, revealing Moskeeto set for battle. "Now, come out, Bakugan Trap! Ventus Triad El Condor!" With a flick of his wrist Killian summoned Triad El Condor from above. The Bakugan floated besides Moskeeto ready for battle.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Atmos: 450**

 **Triad El Condor: 350**

"Now then…" Jase jumped. "Shall we, Atmos?" In a shift sweep, a green wing swept up Jase, immediately putting him on Atmos' back. The former colonel stood calmly as he rode the back of Atmos' neck. The Bakugan ascended into the air, flapping a harsh beat that caused Killian to cover up.

Killian observed as the cold wings brushed against him. _'Is he insane? He's already at a high elevation. Why's he getting on Atmos now?'_

' _What's important is to stay on task. Lose focus…"_ The words of Galilea rung in his mind like a bell. He could feel a tinge of uneasiness in his spine. _"And it'll reflect poorly on your actions…and your superiors. Don't forget that."_

' _Galilea.'_ Killian was almost swept away in his own thoughts of her 'advice' to him. He knew what would happen if he failed at this point. For his sake he had to try. Persevering, he whistled down to Moskeeto, signaling the Bakugan to descend over him.

"He wants to play with fire…then we'll do that as well." Killian stepped on Moskeeto's nose, using it as a springboard to get behind his head. Once behind the head, Killian fastened himself as Moskeeto arose for battle alongside Triad El Condor. "Now where were we?"

Jase and Atmos stared as they awaited his attacks first.

"Double ability, activate! **Frequency Shaker** , plus **Black Hail!** " Triad El Condor's tiki shifted over to the black tiki. It shined a dark purple, making storm clouds above that were slowly blocking out the solar-lit room. Dark clouds soon rained down with dark purple bolts onto Atmos, forcing him to evade each one as they slammed hard into the ground. Moskeeto created a strong frequency wave from his humming wings that rippled towards Atmos. The attack struck him, leaving him straining in midair with Jase laced to his back.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Atmos: 450 (-200) = 250**

 **Triad El Condor: 350 (+200) = 550**

"Do it!" Killian commanded. As Moskeeto was humming away, his vibrations held Atmos in place as black deposits continued raining down above.

"Ability activate, **Cloud Zero!** " Atmos cawed before the attack waves swallowed him up. He flapped once, creating a strong green cloud that surged through the area, shielding him from the pelts and shockwaves.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Atmos: (+200) = 450**

 **Triad El Condor: 550 (-100) = 450**

' _He's blinded by his own winds.'_ Killian realized this as he saw the attack's tempests rage. He found his opportunity. "Go, Triad El Condor! Ability, activate! **Mosaic Stone!** " Triad El Condor's tiki shined again as it turned counterclockwise again. As it did, the brown tiki shined, materializing brown energy orbs that quickly turned to stone. He sent the attack ahead, blitzing into the winds.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Atmos: 450 (-200) = 250**

 **Triad El Condor: 450**

"We got him…" Killian repeated numerous times in his mind that sentence. The desperation of the situation was beginning to weigh heavily on his shoulders that even his own disposition was cracking up. He needed to make sure this next shot hit the mark.

The stones shot through the winds, creating an opening. When the clouds faded, they revealed thin air. The surprise on Killian's face was staggering. "What?!"

Moskeeto and Triad El Condor looked around confusedly to find Atmos. They felt a strong draft howling above, making them look up and see a green whirlwind surging at an alarming rate towards them.

"Ability, activate! **Cyclone Brave!** "

Atmos cawed as his body shot down like a missile, the tornado following his dive swirling together Moskeeto and Triad El Condor as they were caught in the drafts. Killian hung onto dear life inside the winds as everything spun out of control.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Atmos: 250 (+300) = 550**

 **Triad El Condor: 450**

The cyclone slowed down, and Killian fell with his Bakugan, while Atmos straightened and arched overhead with Jase. Moskeeto straightened up before landing and hovered below. He and Killian glared up, briefly overcoming the dizziness they felt. "Not bad." He grunted.

Atmos expanded his wings, allowing the drafts to escalate him higher. With the altitude he was almost out of range.

"Use the drafts to your advantage! Ability, activate! **Aero Slim!** " Moskeeto raised his claws and aimed skywards. Green energy shards were shot up, and picked up speed using the winds, they surged up towards Atmos.

 **Moskeeto: 450 (+200) = 650 Atmos: 550 (-100) = 450**

 **Triad El Condor: 450**

Jase held on as Atmos zipped around the air. Using maneuverability and his wingspan, Atmos flapped and ascended higher, until he hot so high that the Aero Slim's shards fell out of disarray. They spread throughout the atmosphere, diffusing through the whirlwinds. "Impressive. Using the winds to reach me at an elevation." Jase commented. "Now then, Gate Card, open! Wrecker Freeze!" The Gate Card beneath glowed, and both Moskeeto and Triad El Condor looked down with some surprise hinted.

"What the hell?!" Killian looked up to Jase for answers.

"Wrecker Freeze is a command card. Its effects are to prevent the opponent from using any abilities that they've already used in the battle." He prodded his glasses up again. "Which means you can only use the abilities you haven't gotten to yet."

Killian's eyes narrowed. He thought something was wrong here. He mentally cursed himself for going full force like his boss wanted. A part of him wished he hadn't listened, but that couldn't be said now.

"I have no intentions on losing to you as well." Jase swiped his arm, making Atmos caw loudly before he went in a steep dive. He raised a talon and plant it against Triad El Condor's head, knocking him to the ground. "We didn't come back just for personal reasons. I'd be a liar if what I said wasn't a complete farce as well."

"So this _is_ personal." Killian said.

"Perhaps to an extent…" Jase's eyes narrowed. "But I never said a _complete_ farce, did I? This is a battle on many worlds. I think this is far from personal for anyone at this point."

Killian and Moskeeto arose a little higher, matching Atmos' height. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Moskeeto shot again at his adversary, using his needle to puncture him. Atmos flapped and ascended, using the elevation to stamp a talon into Moskeeto's head and make him recoil. The two returned to equal elevation.

"I'm saying that perhaps Riaan's reasons are in fact personal…" Jase explained. "But even personal matters become someone else's mess when they tell such tales. Precisely why even Luke's business became my own."

Killian wasn't sure what to think, let alone say in response to what Jase was saying. For some reason, he felt like he was being pitied on, and that made him mad. He knew well of what he meant on the boundaries of personal with his boss. Personal matters were best left to an individual, yet he and Galilea – more or less himself – took upon breaking those boundaries, so he knew what it meant when things are personal and uncontrollable. Two different things can relate so well to one another. But in this psychological mess inside his head, there was also that sense of duty and desperation that pulled him in.

Annoyed by his own upcoming doubts, Killian decided to end it. "I'm finished with this. Ability, activate! **Altitude-X!** " The ability card activated, igniting Moskeeto in a bright purple core that extended around his body like before. Only this time, the winds began to change.

Jase and Atmos glared in suspicion before they felt something wrong. Looking around, drafts from all around were rushing pass them. "What's this?" Jase looked on both sides before he caught on. He glimpsed ahead, him and Atmos almost immediately repulsed by a strong shockwave of wind.

They both nearly plundered until Atmos spread his wings to glide through traction. With them on balance, they looked up to find their opponent not there anymore, but instead a raging green hurricane of rushing wings. The cyclone howled so loud that the very sound barrier itself was unheard through the drafts.

High up was Moskeeto, whose body was glowing bight green as he was controlling the winds. He hissed in slight pain, but equal determination as he pulsated winds at an alarming rate.

 **Moskeeto: 650 (+500) = 1150 Atmos: 450**

 **Triad El Condor: 450**

Jase's eyes were wide open. _'This was the ability Maggie informed me about.'_ He and Atmos braced themselves as Moskeeto controlled the winds into creating a cyclone that raced around Atmos. Before they knew it, a wall of wind engulfed them.

Killian glared down at his opponent's position. "I know you can't hear me!" he shouted through the roaring winds. "But this is for your own good! Moskeeto!"

Moskeeto hissed as he amplified the winds around his adversary, racing into a tempest about to swallow up the duo. As eminent doom closed in, a short-distance memory arose in Jase and Atmos.

 _It was the night before they had to get back together, not even 24 hours ago. Jase and Atmos were doing some last-minute training in the night sky with Skyress, but unlike the proper battle lessons from before, they were on a different subject._

" _My evolution, you ask?"_

 _Jase prodded his glasses back into place. "Yes. Forgive my elusion of the subject from before, but I've been meaning to ask for some time."_

 _Skyress was surprised. She was never asked about attributing to the concept of evolution much, not since the race to defeating Naga came to its end. It still perplexed her how exactly evolution has affected Bakugan anymore, if they ever did evolve anyway. Staying on task, Skyress gave him a suspicious look. "Tell me, why exactly would you bring this up now?"_

" _It's been something on my mind." Jase admitted. "I…wasn't sure this would be an appropriate time to talk about it."_

" _What are you talking about? What makes you say that?" Skyress intruded. "You and your friends are on a mission to save your allies, am I right? To do so, you need guidance and ways to learn and grow, just as we have."_

" _I'm well aware, but that's precisely the point."_

 _Skyress chose to remain silent. Atmos looked to his partner as he continued._

" _I'm well aware that your kind has evolved naturally through battle experience and victories. Those are the roots of a Bakugan's evolution. So Atmos and I have been thinking back to ourselves and wondering, how exactly was it that you evolved? What did you feel?"_

 _Skyress raised her head, looking at the night sky above. The longer she stared, the more she reminisced on a teenaged bot with black hair and brown eyes. Bittersweet memories made her smile. "I think after today, we all know the answer to that, don't we?"_

 _A smile crossed Jase's lips. "I figured as much."_

" _Oberus truly was the most powerful Ventus soldier. She was exceptional, enough to put Shun and I through our paces. Her power of wind was truly undisputed. In order to beat her, I had to convince Shun to let go of the fears of what many had: Being alone." She looked down at them, seeing the equal calculated looks they shared. "You told me before of this experience you had on Earth with you and Atmos bonding, did you not? That very same feeling is what drives us Bakugan to do better. Only the push of our partners and them willing to pick us up when we are down is what will bring you both to evolve. And Jase…I do believe that is what you've achieved."_

 _Jase moved to look up to his partner. "So that's what you and Shun felt before you evolved."_

 _Skyress nodded. "Yes. That meaning you two share, it's the grounds…to a true evolution. That is what will help you in this battle."_

 _Jase lowered his humbled head. "Us soldiers never held friendship that high…but I'm trying."_

" _Just remember this, in battle, you are never alone. You have others. Don't ever forget that."_

Jase grinned as the cyclones closed in around him and Atmos. They couldn't explain why, but they were calm; a lot calmer than usual.

Killian saw their expressions and felt annoyed. "Hurry! Go, Moskeeto!" Moskeeto hissed in compliance, his body glowing brighter as the turbine spun faster. But to their surprise, Atmos wasn't moving much. "What are they up to?"

"Atmos…perhaps it's time we demonstrate what _real_ power we've learned." Jase offered.

Atmos's eyes lampshaded. "I couldn't agree more."

"Very well then…" The two were swallowed in the cyclone, leaving them to fade away inside the shredding cyclone. "Ability, activate! **Ventus Comet!** "

Killian and Moskeeto looked down as the cyclones enveloped their foes, a tired but also eased expression falling on Killian's face. Just as he thought it was all over, the cyclones suddenly erupted in green blazes. "What the-?!" In the middle of all the maelstroms, the pathway breached with a thunderous boom sound. The pulse wave created a funnel of winds that were trailed by a green blazing arrow that was riding the winds towards them. Moskeeto and Killian were left without words as the gap quickly closed, revealing Atmos and Jase inside the green blaze soaring right for them. "Moskeeto, look out!"

Moskeeto could only stare in petrifying shock as his cyclones and wind he was manipulating were all wiped out. No, not even. The winds were being controlled by Atmos as he was surfing along them in blazing glory.

 **Moskeeto: 1150 (-500) = 650 Atmos: 450 (+300) = 750**

 **Triad El Condor: 450**

Atmos cawed as the blazing bolt shot skywards, shooting a deep, bright explosion that swallowed Moskeeto and Killian. The cyclones were all wiped out in an instance, and instead green waves repulsed everything, including Triad El Condor as he flew up to help. He shot back down, whereas Moskeeto fumbled out of the way.

"Gnnngh!" Killian strained as he clung onto dear life. "But how?! Altitude-X was-!"

"We know about your ability." A voice called from above.

Killian and Moskeeto looked up, both wide-eyed as they stared at the ceiling. They were petrified when they saw drafts surrounding Atmos. As they spiraled around him, they began turning into a green vacuum that went into his body. He was ignited in a green aura.

"Maggie hold us of how your ability works. Perhaps it's true that you are able to take and neutralize all abilities." Jase noted. "But only one flaw: You can't stop another Ventus ability."

Killian's eyes shrunk from shock. His opponent figured him out.

"Jase, shall we?" Atmos insinuated.

Jase humble huffed. "Why, quite so. Let's give them a back doorway." He lifted his arm, showing another ability. "Ability, activate… **Valkyrie Green!** " A massive tidal pressure of raging winds from the drafts surrounded Atmos, converting into hot green flames that engulfed Atmos. They expanded, so much in fact that they shined a bright green glow that blinded everything, including Moskeeto and Killian. Atmos' body was expelling winds resonating from his shining green body as he looked like a green, burning falcon that shot down like a comet towards them.

 **Moskeeto: 650 Atmos: 750 (+500) = 1250**

 **Triad El Condor: 450**

Killian was too blinded to see. "What's happening?!" He tried peeking out of the corner of his eye when he looked up. His eyes shot wide when all he saw was a green meteor rush at him. He was too slow to act, and his pupils shrunk when he lost his momentum. "…oh crud."

In seconds, the attack swamped the room. Moskeeto, Killian, even Triad El Condor screamed as they were all struck with some violent green impact that blitzed into their bodies. It felt like a raw green, hot hurricane that tore up the room. Green shockwaves ripped apart the room and the arched windows, breaking into a tornado that pulsated into thin air outwards.

The shockwaves blew Moskeeto and Triad El Condor out the broken floor, leaving Killian to hang onto ear life as they plunged down with the debris that Atmos blew around.

As the winds settled down, the room was revealed. Energy grids quickly encompassed the domain, thus finally blocking out the winds that were coming from outside. With the room sealed and empty, Atmos gently descended with Jase. Jase hopped off his back, landing on the ground.

The genius of the team gave one look out, smirking as he prodded his glasses in triumph. "Suppose you can say we aimed for new heights on that one." He teased.

* * *

The others outside were flying as fast as they could towards Empyrean, doing their best to avoid as many attacks from the tainted Bakugan on their tails. They got closer when they suddenly saw a mass of dust and stone fall from high up.

"Hey, look!" Nemus pointed up.

"What's that?!" Ace saw with his own eyes the intense shockwaves raining down from above. He and the others watched from the distance as tower debris fell as though an actual tower was falling before them. "Woooah…intense."

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it." Percival acknowledged.

Gus looked up towards the sky, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. _'This battle energy…it's enormous. Is it really coming from who I think it is?'_

"Everyone, look up!" Vulcan pointed out. "Something's happening to the sky!"

They all looked up as Vulcan pointed out, only to be hit with a stranger phenomenon. There were no clouds in the sky, but the bleak atmosphere was spiraling out visible winds that dissipated. From the high altitudes, they were seeing bodies fall with Bakugan.

"Someone's falling!" Baron shouted.

Keegan looked to the two falling bodies and Bakugan and compared them to the dark waters beneath. They wouldn't survive the drop. "This won't be pretty." They all watched the few people falling from the tower plunder to their demise. Keegan opted to flinch, but at the last second, three Haos Atmos swooped from out of nowhere, seizing the three bodies as the Bakugan they had were also caught. The enemy falcons skimmed across the water, treading with them gripped in their talons until they were able to fully turn airborne once more. They soared back into the air, leaving Keegan and everyone else shocked. "…or you know, that can happen." He deadpanned.

"The heck? Where did they come from?" Ace asked. Suddenly Percival jerked when something intense exploded behind his back. He nearly fell off but hung on. "Woah! What the-?!"

Everyone looked around, finding themselves atop the edge of the shores. It was there that Bakugan from all over finally found the opportunity to usurp them. Even overhead, Vulcan found other aerial Bakugan still accounted for.

"We're surrounded." Keegan huffed. "Great. We enjoy the scenery, now we're all gonna die."

"Just how many of these things are there?! Seriously!" Ace shouted. "We gotta finish them off, here and now!" he braced himself. "Get ready, Percival! Time to exterminate!"

"Against all _these_ numbers?!" Keegan exasperated. "You must be out of your freaking mind! Look at all them!" he gestured to the hundreds of Bakugan that were closing in on them.

"Well we have to do _something_!" Ace yelled. "Besides, I don't see you coming up with anything Mr. Complainer!"

"Yeah well, I'm tired! Give me a break!" Keegan almost lost balance when Mystic Elico was hit in the shoulder by another rogue blast.

The Bakugan all began attacking in formations of energy beams or elemental attacks. The various displays put them all in a corner. And corner that left them vulnerable. Blast waves surrounded the allies as Nemus used his **Borehole Reflection** to knock away as many of the beams as he could. Percival added to the defense using **Blind Shield** , and Vulcan used **Mega Viblow** to distort attacks around them.

"Guys, we can't play defense like this forever! We gotta fight back!" Ace shouted, but he got sidetracked when Percival's shield kept buffering, causing consistent budging.

Baron used Nemus' shoulder as a hold as the Bakugan kept moving around and deflecting all the shots. "I don't think we can find an opening from here! We have to get further out to sea!"

Ten Bakugan at once raised their heads from beneath them. Together, they all fired colorful beams that all surged skywards. They trailed at the same time, combining into one attack that became a massive beam that closed in in mere seconds. When they all looked down, it was too late when they were swallowed up.

"NEMUS!" Baron screamed.

Everyone else screamed in pain as their Bakugan were repulsed by the impact. The wave separated their joined corner, leaving them disoriented. They all barely composed to realize that the Bakugan closed the distance further.

"Great." Ace cursed himself for letting this happen. He looked around, finding no way out. But he wasn't going down trying. He gritted his teeth as he and Percival braced for what could be their last.

As they felt surrounded, the Bakugan glared up, but from the air, a distortion eroded into existence, creating a portal. From the portal, sudden green jolts expelled at accelerated speeds, beaming clean through Bakugan surrounding them. In a matter seconds, they were all given space.

Ace and the others gasped in surprise when they realized this. They saw Bakugan drop onto others. The ones who couldn't fly were crushed by sheer pressure when the ground suddenly gave in, erupting into fragments of earth and rock that sunk them to sunder.

"What the heck is…going on…?" Ace suddenly felt an enormous pressure build up within the atmosphere. He looked up through the portal, seeing something sail through towards them. When he saw the figments, his eyes widened in disbelief. "No way…"

Far away in the Empyrean top overlooking everything, Armagedoid raised his head, making Riaan open his eyes. "…it appears…that we're expecting company."

* * *

Within the heated chamber, the shuddering from below was finally calming down. The energy they were feeling made the heat radiating from the rock they were under made it a few degrees hotter than usual.

Hyper Dragonoid chuckled. "Sounds like the party's getting a little out of control."

"I think so." Xander agreed. "It's too bad. I was expecting at least Killian to show some more backbone this time around."

"If you can feel it, then I don't have to say it." Esther said. "We came here to stop you once and for all."

Xander smirked. "How noble." He scoffed. "But nobility won't help now, will it? You can act all tough you want, but all I see…" he raised a Gate Card. "Is nothing more than persistent know-it-alls. And I _hate_ know-it-alls!" He threw the Gate Card, making it fade in a red shockwave across the sauna-like domain. He seized Hyper Dragonoid and prepared to throw. "Let's finish her off, Hyper Dragonoid! Bakugan, brawl! Hyper Dragonoid, stand!" He threw in Hyper Dragonoid, summoning him in a wide swirl of fire. From the center, a winged creature spun out, slowly rotating to a stop and expanded his wings. Hyper Dragonoid exerted a loud roar as flames diminished beneath him.

"Looks like he's ready for us." Atchibee stated.

"Yes, so it would seem." Esther held Atchibee in her palm, who closed for battle. "Then let us respond in kind." She threw her in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" In a dark purple light, a pair of scythes crossed one another, summoning forth Atchibee as she flapped over the flames, glaring down Hyper Dragonoid.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atchibee: 450**

Hyper Dragonoid laughed at his opponent. "Think you can handle me now that you're all powered up? I don't wanna have to feel pitiful when I cook you and your partner alive."

Atchibee grunted. "Cheap insults only prove your arrogance."

Hyper Dragonoid braced himself. "We'll see about that."

Xander went first, pulling out an ability as fast as he could snark. "Show them the power of Rogue Zero! Ability activate, **Ruby Wonder!** " Hyper Dragonoid flexed his limbs, summoning red energy shards that spiraled their way towards Atchibee.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atchibee: 450 (-300) = 150**

The rubies all showered after Atchibee, but she was more than prepared to deal with them. Esther remained calm as she activated the ability. "Ability, activate! **Scan Blaze!** " Atchibee;s eyes brightened up, radiating orange energy waves that expanded outwards. The rubies all closed in but were dissipated by the defense.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Atchibee: 150 (+300 +200) = 650**

"Your ability pattern is too easy to read." Esther pointed out, though her adversary was far from fazed.

"You make it sound like it's no big deal." He scoffed. "Guess that's to be expected. Think you're so tough to know you can't win?"

"I never said that."

Xander smirked. "Oh? Now you're admitting to being cocky?"

"Your constant chastising only proves how callous you are." Esther's point was the right distraction. In swift timing, Atchibee slashed her scythes across Hyper Dragonoid's chest, sending him crashing into the ground. The impact made the floor shudder and Xander had to cover up from heat waves.

Pulling himself together, Xander swiped his arm and glared. "I'll show you callous! Ability, activate! **Blitz Sparta!** " From the dust waves, the particles ignited into embers, which sparked into flames. A bolting fiery comet shot out, revealing Hyper Dragonoid howling as he shot at Atchibee from below.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+200) = 700 Atchibee: 650 (-200) = 450**

The blazing comet closed in, but Atchibee covered using her scythes. Hyper Dragonoid made a direct strike, repulsing Atchibee into the air with him. The Bakugan howled as he kept pushing, yet Atchibee seemed composed.

"Ability, activate! **Darkus Stream!** "

Atchibee slashed, breaking the barrage Hyper Dragonoid was seething. "What the-?!" He was suddenly swamped with a purple whirlwind from out of nowhere. He tried to fight it but he was pushed back towards the ground. He crossed his arms and spread his wings to keep airborne the best he could, but the winds held a lot of tension to keep him in place. "Curse you…"

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700 (-300) = 400 Atchibee: 450**

As if unfazed by the winds, Xander whipped out another ability. "Try harder than that! Ability activate, **Interlock Dragon!** " Hyper Dragonoid lurched his head back and gathered up heat. Once ready, he expelled a boisterous fireball at shot into the dark winds. When it got deep enough it exploded like fireworks, sending molten flames everywhere that surrounded the winds heading for Atchibee.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 400 (+300 +200) = 900 Atchibee: 450**

The wave of flames escalated higher, getting closer to Atchibee. Her insectoid red eyes glimmered with the reflection of flames. The attack engulfed her, erupting the air in a grand burst of flames.

Xander smirked. "So how was that for callous?"

Regardless, Esther remained cold and calm. Her expression didn't change one bit, not even when the flames in the sky diminished, revealing Atchibee with a bright purple aura around

"She what?" Xander couldn't believe this trickery. He was sure Hyper Dragonoid's blast of fire would've at least slowed her down. Instead, she looked like it didn't happen. _'Did she use an ability?!'_

"Your power of fire amplifies our darkness." Esther commented. "Double ability, activate!" Esther shouted. " **Diagonal Relation of Pyrus and Darkus…** " Atchibee shrilled a soft hiss as her eyes began to glow bright purple. "Plus **Darkus Slave!** "

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 900 (-400) = 500 Atchibee: 450 (+300) = 750**

Hyper Dragonoid looked up, seeing the arrays of purple seething in Atchibee's gaze. He felt challenged, beaming up towards her. "Come get some!" He shot skywards, unaware of what was to happen.

Atchibee remained calm as Hyper Dragonoid closed the gap, but once he got within range, she immediately open fired glossy bright purple volleys that rained down against him. Hyper Dragonoid was hit in the face, but he persevered. Then in the shoulder, then the leg, and then the stomach. He kept getting hammered, until he finally lost momentum and went sailing back towards the ground. He screamed in pain as the shot repeatedly fired, until he crashed into the ground, creating a huge crater that shuddered the ground Xander stood on.

' _The heck? What's going on?'_ Xander was shocked when he looked up at Atchibee. From far below, she looked more menacing than ever. _'Did they seriously get this power just from a few days off?'_ He looked ahead, seeing Hyper Dragonoid emerge from dust. He was kneeling, slowly staggering up once more. "Okay, so that was pretty good." He admitted. "But now we're all warmed up!" He reached into a pocket and tossed it skywards. "Come, Bakugan Trap! Pyrus Metalfencer!" The capsule he threw up shined bright red, transforming into his Metalfencer.

Esther and Atchibee remained composed as they observed the aid Xander brought up. They knew what came next.

"Now…combine! Battle Unit Mode!" Xander commanded. Metalfencer's eyes locked onto Hyper Dragonoid, and the Bakugan allowed himself to link up once more, turning into a dragon with intense firepower once more.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500/Metalfencer: 400 = 900 Atchibee: 750**

"There." Xander sighed. "Now we can get to the good part."

"Would you care enough to explain as though we didn't know?" Esther said, though she felt like she knew the answer to that question.

Xander chuckled. "With pleasure…only rather than words, it's better through action!" he raised his Bakumeter high, signaling another ability. "Ability, activate! **Red Valkyrie!** "

Hyper Dragonoid raised his arms, charging up the cannons located on the wrists. "This time, I'll make sure you're fried!" he began firing orange lasers at Atchibee. Streaking shots soared up like backwards rain at the moth.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+200) = 700/Metalfencer: 400 (+200) = 600 = 1300 Atchibee: 750**

The lasers shot up, yet Atchibee refused to budge as the aura from her previous ability empowered her.

"Ability, activate! **Scare Flash!** " Esther called out. Atchibee flexed her beautiful wings, making the eyeballs in the centers shine brightly. The pulsating eerie lights shined in all directions, igniting the air in a ghostly light. The lasers were all vaporized when one large strand of light shined down on them. The light continued down on Hyper Dragonoid, causing him to look away and scream at the eerie pressure his body was succumbing to.

Xander's face scrunched in annoyance. "Try again. Gate Card, open!" he reached out, making the card glow. "Pyrus Enforcement!"

The light beams continued radiating down on Hyper Dragonoid, but the red glow beneath him was creating a powerful force that was dispelling the light. The Bakugan looked up, seemingly unfazed.

"So you nullified our ability." Esther realized. Atchibee floated down beside her, getting battle elevation with Hyper Dragonoid.

Xander crossed his arms. "That's right. Now…" he held up his Bakumeter, specifically the forbidden ability inside. "Let's end pleasantries and get to the point. Hyper Dragonoid!"

Hyper Dragonoid flexed his wings. "Give me the power!"

Xander smirked. "Very well then…ability, activate! **Fire Blazing-X!** " The bright purple core appeared on Hyper Dragonoid, causing him to tense up as chords ran all over his body. He grunted hard, flames starting to ignite around his body. When he was empowered, the core added into his body, and his eyes shined bright yellow as a burning flare ignited his body, rushing heat waves across the chamber.

" **KRAAAAAH!** " he roared violently.

Esther and Atchibee covered up from the heat they were being exposed to, persevering with no astonishment shown.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700 (+700) = 1400/Metalfencer: 600 = 2000 Atchibee: 750 (-400) = 350**

Esther held her disposition in check. _'This ability…'_

"You scared yet?" Xander smirked widely. "Well I got news for you. You should be." This is what Xander wanted, to see his enemies get brushed away, like they were nothing. He never liked the authoritative statures of anyone. He's always been a rebel, and always will be. He would not be tied down by anything, not anyone, except for one man. A man whom he came to respect and befriended years ago. "Anyone who thinks less than Rogue Zero, will have to answer to me before Maximus! Now, go!"

Hyper Dragonoid released a heated roar throughout the domain. The heat waves emanating fluxed in and out, repeatedly pulsing shockwaves of fire that traveled towards Esther and Atchibee. As strong as they were, they weren't budging, save for their antennae and hair shifting.

"Esther, now!" Atchibee yelled.

"Right. Let's go." Esther reached out calmly. Showing anything but mercy in her frown. "Ability activate, **Night Wave!** " Atchibee reared her wings back and brought them forward into the blaze. A dark whirlwind swallowed up everything, stopping the flames from advancing further.

Xander's eyes widened. "Say what?!" He covered up moments before the dark tempest enveloped him. The flames, as well as Hyper Dragonoid, were fanned away by a black mist that took up the battlefield around them.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 1400 (-900) = 500/Metalfencer: 600 (-200) = 400 = 900 Atchibee: 350**

Xander uncovered himself, but when he opened his eyes, he saw all the fire he's made was replaced by darkness. "Darkness?" he realized something else as he looked around. "Wait, where's Atchibee?"

Hyper Dragonoid barely recovered before he felt the temperature drop. For some reason, the fire he was feeling inside was flickering when he noticed his surroundings were borderline pitch-black. An odd, eerie vibe crept through the air like a ghost, leaving him challenged. "Tch! What's this?! Where's Atchibee?!" he yelled.

In the pitch-black, Esther's figment was barely made out by a dark purple aura. "She's here." She said calmly.

"Where?!" Hyper Dragonoid turned left and right, but he couldn't make heads or tails. Out of frustration, he expelled a fireball skywards. "Come out, wherever you are!" he roared.

The fireball shot higher, until it reached a certain point. It went off like a flare, lighting everything for a few moments. Hyper Dragonoid didn't catch it, but he could've sworn he saw something with vermilion eyes looming just above his eyes as the flare faded. When he looked up, his eyes widened in slight fear of the way scythes shifted in darkness.

"What the hell…?" Xander muttered.

"Ability, activate." Esther calmly showed an ability. " **Moth Violence!** "

In the cover of darkness, something moved at the speed of sound. Hyper Dragonoid turned in the direction, only to be blindsided by a ferocious cross of two glowing vermilion scythes attached the Atchibee. Two sharp slashed gashed harshly through Hyper Dragonoid and Metalfencer, leaving both shocked as Atchibee appeared behind them.

"The hell is this?!" Xander looked down at his Bakumeter o be sure. What he saw made his eyes widen.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (-300) = 200/Metalfencer: 400 (-300) = 100 = 300 Atchibee: 350 (+300) = 650**

Xander was shocked at the gap between their power. "But how?!" He heard slashing again, making him look up at the fight.

Hyper Dragonoid staggered around, gawking as he was being slashed by vermilion trails. He gagged from a slash in the neck, ad then the face, and then the leg, causing him to kneel. When he looked up, Atchibee reappeared with scythes crossed.

"You're mine!" She crossed both blades, cutting clean through Hyper Dragonoid's defenses. He went soaring overhead with Metalfencer, gawking as he reverted to ball form and plopping at Xander's feet, along with Metalfencer. Xander had a look of shock on his face as he looked down at his Bakugan.

 _ **Xander: 30%**_

The darkness cleared up, leaving Atchibee to revert to ball form and return to Esther's hand. She held no change in composure as she readied herself for the next round.

' _What the hell was that just now? It's like…they changed.'_ Xander took one look at Esther, seeing those cold but intense eyes, it was starting to make him feel chills, despite how hot the room was. He hurriedly shook his head before his composure broke. _'That must've been a new ability she used. So it looks like what Cesar said was true. Their power did increase…'_ A sly smirk crossed his face. _'This will be interesting.'_

"Be ready, Atchibee." Esther told her partner. "We know they won't be holding back now."

"Exactly as we intend as well." The moth Bakugan answered. "I'm ready."

"I understand. Let's go." She whipped out a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" she whipped the card into play, sending a dark purple shockwave throughout the domain. "Bakugan, brawl!" she threw Atchibee in, making her rise with an eerie screech.

Xander held up Hyper Dragonoid. "Your cheap tricks were amusing before, but now they're just annoying. I'll show you something funny. Bakugan, brawl!" Instead of throwing one Bakugan, Xander threw in Hyper Dragonoid and Metalfencer at the same time. Both stood for battle individually.

"Am I supposed to be laughing?" Esther replied.

Xander's face scrunched up. "I will be after this! Now, combine!" Same as before, Metalfencer docked into Hyper Dragonoid, turning their power to a combined state.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500/Metalfencer: 400 = 900 Atchibee: 450**

Theatrics aside, both contenders flipped open an ability each. "Ability, activate!" they shouted at the same time.

" **Mal Fender!** "

" **Vermilion Jet Black!** "

Hyper Dragonoid bent over, aiming his tail to shoot and fire a searing red laser through the air. Atchibee countered by making the air around her blacken, her eyes shining as dark voltage zipped through the air, meeting the attack in the center. The two attacks competed for dominance, both they both collapsed on the other, cancelling the other out.

Xander's face scrunched in annoyance. "You little…"

Esther reached out. Atchibee howled as she flapped her wings, creating a brief draft that buffered Hyper Dragonoid, allowing her to close the gap and slash. Hyper Dragonoid parried using Metalfencer's claw armor, but the slash pierced the surface, causing the arm to crackle static that made Hyper Dragonoid wince. He looked shocked, but he recovered to dodge Atchibee's other scythe.

Xander pulled up another ability. "Ability, activate! **Red Valkyrie!** " Hyper Dragonoid aimed the one able cannon at Atchibee, firing a deep laser at Atchibee.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+200) = 700/Metalfencer: 400 (+200) = 600 = 1300 Atchibee: 450**

Esther calmly parried with her own ability. "Atchibee, ability, activate! **Moth Violence!** " Atchibee suddenly blackened everything as the red laser beamed for her. The laser seemingly hit something in the shroud, but the beam deflected to thin air, shocking Hyper Dragonoid.

"What?"

The shroud expanded, causing a bigger area to get encompassed. Hyper Dragonoid uncovered, seeing everything as black as could be. Before he knew it, vermilion scythes were slashing in the cover of eerie quiet. The Bakugan roared as constant violent slashing by a cloaked Atchibee.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700 (-300) = 400/Metalfencer: 600 (-300) = 300= 700 Atchibee: 450 (+300) = 750**

"Not this again!" Xander grunted.

High speed vermilion blades were like assault weapons in the cover of night. Hyper Dragonoid had nowhere to go or hide as long as there was darkness. He could only cover up and use Metalfencer's metallic plating to shield while Atchibee continued the barrage. When she stopped for a second, he thought she finally gave up, but that was all wrong. He felt something above, making him realize her feint and came down.

Curling over, Hyper Dragonoid used Metalfencer's body to take the intense slash. Vremilion blades pierced metal as static flared uncontrollably. Metalfencer screamed out a mechanical cry as it circuits and body was pierced. The protocols to the body caused it to revert to its shrunken form, returning to Xander's feet, only with the hexagonal form having chips everywhere.

He looked down, surprised by this. "What?"

 _ **Xander: 20%**_

Hyper Dragonoid looked up, seeing the darkness still there. He may not see it, but he knows she's there. "You can't play hide and seek forever. Time to play a different game!"

"Ability, activate! **Fire Blazing-X!** " Xander activated the ability a second time, encompassing Hyper Dragonoid in the core's tendrils again. As they faded, another heated nova was beginning to ignite the darkness. Hyper Dragonoid let out a seething howl that reverberated pulsing heat through the black abyss. It faded, and with it, Atchibee's cover as she used her scythes to block the blunt of the heat.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 400 (+400) = 800 Atchibee: 750 (-400) = 350**

Esther and Atchibee hung on, keeping composure again through the heat waves.

"I'll break that composure of yours if it's last thing I do!" Xander proclaimed. "Not you, nor anyone is getting passed me to face Maximus. Now you're finished!" He reached out, causing Hyper Dragonoid to respond and flex his limbs, creating an intense heat wall that was rushing at Atchibee.

The Bakugan did nothing as the wall drew closer.

"Gate Card, open!" Esther announced. "Evil Clear!" The Gate Card revealed itself, dissipating the heat wave that was heading right for Atchibee. The air was fresh again with no scorchers to come.

Xander wasn't having it. He was going to break them and make sure he came out on top. "Ability, activate! **Flare Dive!** " Hyper Dragonoid expanded his wings and took flight. He ascended high into the air until he was directly above the Gate Card. Once ready, his body ignited in a cloaked blaze and he soared straight down into the Gate Card. He caused an intense impact, making a massive shockwave of flares travel across the card, shattering it and swallowing Atchibee in scorching waves.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 800 Atchibee: 350 (-200) = 150**

The dust cleared, revealing Hyper Dragonoid on a knee. He looked tired, but he was smirking. "Heh…heh…had enough yet-gah?!" Before he could process it, a black wind with purple volleys in them rushed into Hyper Dragonoid. The Bakugan was picked up in a whirlwind of darkness that pushed him back, screaming in pain. He slammed hard on his back as the double ability of **Darkus Stream** and **Darkus Slave** diminished, revealing Atchibee fluttering overhead.

"Those are for the insults." Atchibee scoffed.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 800 (-300 -400) = 100 Atchibee: 150**

Hyper Dragonoid grunted as he struggled to sit up. As he looked up, he saw the face of his foe. They looked so calm, and yet so determined. If that wasn't disturbing, the fact that throughout the whole battle, he was thwarted at every attempt was leaving him more annoyed by the second. His frustrations grew with Xander as the two were showing impatience on their faces. "Okay…that does it." He grunted. "Xander! This human and her bug are annoying! I'm done playing around, do you hear?!"

Xander grunted. "Yes, my little friend…yes I hear." He smirked. "So then…let's give them one more of your many surprises."

Esther's eyes narrowed.

Xander held up one more ability. "You ready? I've been thinking I wouldn't have to use this like last time. But seeing as how you've pissed me off…I think I can make an exception." His flare showed actual embers in his eyes. Those orbs actually looked like they were on fire inside. "Hope you're ready, because it's about to get intense! Hyper Dragonoid!"

The Pyrus Bakugan flexed his wings one last time. He howled out to signal his partner. "Unleash me!"

"As you wish…ability, activate! **Dragonia-X!** "

Hyper Dragonoid smirked as a bright purple core faded into view. The chords extended and constricted his body again, once more suppressing power. That very power began to slowly seep through bulging veins through his body. Hyper Dragonoid gawked as he felt an intense pulse race through his body. The very same pulse wave created a shockwave that distorted the air around him, causing Esther and Atchibee to feel paralyzed. "Can you feel that?" he sniped. "You know that feeling all too well. The sensation…of fear." He flexed once more, unleashing a loud, bloodcurdling roar that shuddered the air like it was afraid of him.

Esther and Atchibee held on the best they could. They glared as they could see the distorting air actually taking shape. _'This power…'_

A pulsated red-orange aura enveloped his body, flowing like flames that enveloped him.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 100 (+1400) = 1500 Atchibee: 150**

' _Their power levels increased drastically.'_ Esther realized. _'Just as Shawn said it would.'_

"This is the true power of Hyper Dragonoid." Xander pointed out. "Dragonoia-X is perhaps one of his most powerful cards. With it, his power level automatically maxes him to 1500 Gs. And no matter what you do, that power level won't drop." He narrowed his eyes. "So then, anymore ideas you got?"

Esther said nothing. The air pulsed, but she didn't feel it. Rather, she closed her eyes, seemingly accepting what is to happen.

Xander shrugged. "So be it." He reached out ahead of himself. "FINISH THIS!"

"WITH PLEASURE!" Hyper Dragonoid bellowed.

As the battle went on, Esther and Atchibee remained subtly quiet. Esther's eyes were shut, but not because she was accepting defeat, but because of what she was thinking. The winds howled. The temperature was high. And yet, all that she could when her mind went black…was darkness. Pitch-black. A mystery. A void. A perception. It was anything that it could be within black, because that very darkness, it lies within it untamed power.

" _Now…"_ A gravely tone spoke inside her memories. That very tone was from her mentor, Hydranoid. _"Show them the_ _ **true**_ _might of Darkus."_

Esther's eyes opened, showed a renewed prospect in her thoughts. _'Luke.'_ An image of Luke entered her thoughts, followed soon by Shawn. Then Atchibee. Then everyone. _'Shawn. Atchibee. Abis Omega. Everyone…we all plunged into darkness at one point. We all lived there, for a time.'_

" _Okay…just make sure you're careful."_ Luke's words ignited a spark in her mind. That very tone of a man who was in darkness for so long, but was cleansed and now has changed to help his friends. If someone as broken and socially awkward as him could make a difference, then she could too.

' _We've been in darkness for a while…all of us.'_ Her fists balled together, her vision seeing a raging fiery aura blaze across the field like an earthquake. Strangely enough, they didn't feel it coming. They didn't feel anything. _'But, if we are to wander through darkness…then it won't be by ourselves.'_

Xander stretched his arm forward. "Finish it!"

The pulse wave drew closer to Atchibee, but they didn't feel heat. They remained calm as Esther kept her spirits high and unleashed an ability.

"Let's end this! Ability, activate! **Scale Spicer!** " Atchibee unleashed a loud cry as the attack hit her. It swallowed her, leaving nothing but white.

Xander smirked. "Just like that…" He relished in the victory, but an ominous glow in the shockwave broke his composure. "Huh?"

Hyper Dragonoid leered ahead. "What's that?"

The attack that was supposed to swallow Atchibee did in fact hit something, but instead of Atchibee, it was struck by sparkling purple scales that were in front of her wings as she flapped them. The sparkling wall of thick scales continued to float, stopping the attack from advancing anywhere else.

Xander's eyes widened in shock. "You've gotta be…"

Atchibee unleashed a shrilled into the atmosphere. All the aura that was absorbed into the scales began to shine, making the thousands of flaked scales sparkle intensely. The resonating pressure from that ability made them all look like individual purple suns that Atchibee controlled, scattering around Hyper Dragonoid. He looked cautiously around, seeing the scales slowly spin around him.

"W-what's going on?! What's happening?!" he shouted.

"What did you do?!" Xander looked at Esther for answers.

"Scale Spicer, Atchibee's ultimate ability." Esther explained. "By scattering her scales, she can use her power to absorb the opponent's force and turn it into her own. The opponent's power level drops to its base level, and whatever power level my opponent gained from their last ability, Atchibee gains instead."

Xander gasped as he looked his Bakumeter. "Then that would mean…"

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 1500 (-1000) = 500 Atchibee: 150 (+1400) = 1550**

"No…you've gotta be kidding me!" Xander outraged.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be in the mood for another one of your crude jokes." Esther reached out, giving the signal. "Now! Atchibee!"

Atchibee craned her head up, giving one last shriek that palpitated the air before she flapped her wings. She suppressed the typhoon of scales around Hyper Dragonoid. The Bakugan screamed in violent pain as he felt each individual scale explode into glossy dark bursts around his body. And the worst part, he had no way out.

Getting desperate, Xander hurried for a counter. "You won't beat me, girl! Double ability, activate! **Dual Dragon** , plus **Item Core!** "

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+100) = 600/Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+100) = 1200 Atchibee: 1550**

Hyper Dragonoid created a clone of himself, a clone that he used as a shield while he turned his back to face the perimeter with his axe. He stabbed with the tip, but upon impact, the explosions repulsed Hyper Dragonoid, making him shout out as the axe in hand shattered to pieces. In his hand, he held a broken poll, with no nothing but walls surrounding them both.

' _This is it…for the sake of our species, and our friends…'_ "…We won't fail!" Esther swiped her arm. "Now!"

Atchibee cried out louder, her body igniting in a bright purple aura. The whirlwinds surged into a maelstrom of sparkling scales that expanded around Hyper Dragonoid and his clone. The Bakugan cried out as the explosions went off like millions of small dynamite blasts; glossy, purple, flashy bursts that sent rays of energy everywhere. Hyper Dragonoid could only howl as everything turned white as he began blacking out from the pressure.

Xander howled out in horror and fear as he was repulsed by the exploding darkness. He went flying off into unknown means, white swallowing everything.

When the light soon faded, and all white in the room was purged into nothing. A calm quiet settled inside the room, the heat that once filled the atmosphere was finally gone. Esther opened her eyes, calmly looking at her fallen opponent as everything around him was destroyed. The arched windows were all torn apart by Atchibee's raw power, leaving energy grids all the way from the base to as far up as the ceiling could go, allowing the bleak sunlight outside to cast down on her and Atchibee's heads.

They looked over, seeing Xander lying on his back, with Hyper Dragonoid in ball form. His eyes were devoid of pupils as his life gauge fell to _**0%**_.

Atchibee reverted to ball form and Esther caught her, turning her back to her fallen foe. Her silky bangs covered the right side of her face as she stared out into space. "It's done."

"Esther!" Esther turned around, seeing Maggie and the others catch up.

"You guys." She gasped, slight shock hinted in her tone.

Maggie rushed up to her. "You alright? We heard a loud explosion and some roaring!"

Esther nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." She softly smiled down at the Pyrus girl. "But I'm glad to see you're okay too."

Maggie bashfully chuckled as she swayed side to side. "Tee-hee, aw, me? Nah, you didn't have to worry. Jelly-welly and I knocked that hag down a size, right pal?" she flashed Jelldon a wink.

"Yup, we sure did." He chimed.

Jase looked over, seeing Xander on the ground. "Seems we arrived in good timing."

"Yeah, yeesh." Shawn nervously sweatdropped. "He sure looked like he had it rough."

"Yeah. I'd hate to be that guy." Shuji commented.

Atchibee looked out, seeing the atmosphere they were in. "It looks like we're nearly at the top."

"Really?" Shuji moved towards the edged of the energy grid, minding the thick energy phonons that comprised each individual bar. _'Geez, these things look like they'll split me open.'_ He gently moved his head between two bars, looking out to immediately see nothing but blue yonder. His eyes widened in shock. "Man…just…man…." He awed. "Hey, you guys seeing this?"

"Uh, Shuji?" Fly Beetle said.

Shuji looked at him. "Hm?" Fly Beetle bobbed down, making Shuji look down as well. Almost immediately, that awe turned to fear when he saw Empyrean and the reservoir it was located in. From the sheer height and harsh winds, it looked like a pond and he was at the top of the world.

As though manipulated like a ghost, he maintained wide eyes as he slowly turned around. He was stationary for a few seconds before he collapsed from shock.

Maggie shrugged. "What are you gonna do?" she shrugged.

Xander groaned as he started gaining consciousness. He raised his head, though he couldn't make sense of what was going on. "Gnngh…what…what's going on…?"

Jase and Shawn pulled out their weapons, pointing them in Xander's face. "Don't move!" Jase ordered. "You'll only make the problem worse for yourself."

Xander scrunched his face. He swatted their weapons away. "Who made you guys the boss of me?" he mocked. He got a warning swipe from Shawn that barely grazed the hairs on his head. His eyes widened when he felt the winds that could've mowed his orange spikes down.

"You heard what he said. Don't make us do something that we'd regret." Shawn threatened.

Xander furrowed his brow and slumped down. He stared at the sun-like ceiling far up at the top. "Tch, you're one to talk." He grumbled. "You're the ones who came here when it wasn't your business…still." He smirked. "I guess it wasn't a total loss."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Esther demanded. She was cut off when the whole floor started shining bright green. The green traveled up the grid, heading right for the ceiling.

"Does that answer your question." Xander teased.

Shawn's brow furrowed. "The battle energy, where does it go?"

Xander chuckled. "To the top, where else would it go? It's not like Riaan would be anywhere else." He grinned as he closed his eyes. "Go ahead, do as you see fit…it won't matter anyways. Your friend Luke doesn't know who he's dealing with."

Shuji crossed his arms. "Hate to be the one to say this to ya pal, but just look at your pals beneath you. They said the same thing."

"We can worry about that another time. Right now, we have to rendezvous with Luke." Jase turned towards Esther. "Esther, did you see Luke head upstairs?"

The Darkus battler nodded. "I did. He, Luka, and Spectra went up ahead of me."

Jase nodded. "In that case, we should get moving. Odds are that their battle must already be starting. Come, everyone!"

"Right!" Everyone started for the stairs, leaving their defeated opponent behind.

As he watched the group wander up to stop Riaan, Xander was off in his own little world. He meekly chuckled to himself, most likely out of the irony of his own folly. He didn't think it would bite him back this bad. Clearly he was wrong. "What a pain in the ass." He grunted, feeling pain flare in his body. "Gngh…alright buddy…it's all you…" he muttered. "Give those cockroaches hell."

* * *

On the floor above, the air was dreadfully silent with tension. Luke and Maximus were in an intense glaring competition as they awaited the other's move. As though he had heard Xander's plea, the leader of Rogue Zero meekly smiled.

"Well, isn't this unfortunate." He muttered. "Seems you've let yourself get carried away again Xander. Honestly, you cause even more trouble than I do." He faced Luke, puling out a Gate Card. "So then, are you ready my favorite game Luke?"

Luke nodded. "Let's do it."

 _ **Maximus: 100% Luke: 100%**_

"Alright then, Gate Card set!" The Darkus battler whipped out his card first, creating a dark shockwave across the dim ground. "So then…time to get down to business! Bakugan, brawl!" he threw Goblinball into play. "Goblinball, stand!" In a dark, ghastly light, Goblinball emerged into battle, opening wide to show his ominous eye to the world. He shrieked out loud, making spines churn.

"Here we go, Abis Omega." Luke said. "Let's hope this works…Bakugan, brawl!" he threw the Aquos Bakugan into play. "Bakugan, stand!" In a blue light, Abis Omega arose to engage in battle. He hissed a roar upon entering combat.

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 450**

Maximus smirked maliciously. "Well now isn't this such a reunion."

"It won't be much a reunion." Goblinball teased. "More like, a welcome at the doormat."

"Then don't mind slamming the door on us." Abis Omega countered. "We didn't need an invitation to play exterminators."

Luke got started. "Ability, activate! **Dry World!** " Abis Omega started with his signature ability, raising his head and hissing. He expelled a mass of mist from his body, sending it all in a plume around. Maximus and everyone remained calm as a sphere of water levitated off the ground with Abis Omega inside. He moved the sphere, charging it into his foes.

 **Goblinball: 500 (-200) = 300 Abis Omega: 450 (+200) = 650**

Abis Omega followed through, closing in on his foes. _'I wonder what little tricks they've learned?'_ Maximus thought. His eyes widened. "Let's find out, shall we? Ability, activate! **Darkus Force!** " Goblinball opened his mouth a little wider, generating a dark purple and violet hemisphere at he shot at Abis Omega.

 **Goblinball: 300 (+300) = 600 Abis Omega: 650**

Abis Omega and Luke held calm expressions as they charged through. The hemisphere and dark pulse hit each other head on, creating an eruption of water from the sprays of the Dry World popped like a bubble.

Luka's eyes narrowed. "What is he thinking?"

Spectra put a hand to his chin. He and Helios quietly observed.

Goblinball sneered as his attack severed the bubble, thinking he was safe. His hopes were dashed when he saw the many sprays of liquid were materializing. It was mere seconds before he realized they all became blue shards.

"Ability, activate! **Diamond Shower!** " The blue diamond-like shards shot into Goblinball, leaving him completely open.

 **Goblinball: 600 (-200) = 400 Abis Omega: 650 (+200) = 850**

"Not too shabby." Spectra commented matter-of-factly.

The energy shards continued their course, but Maximus retained calm. "Clever." He squinted. "But not clever enough. Ability activate, **Darkus Slave!** " Dark projectiles fired from Goblinball, flying inti the storm of Abis Omega's blue shards. The two attacks intertwined, exploding into a field of blue and purple between them.

 **Goblinball: 400 Abis Omega: 850 (-400) = 450**

Maximus smirked. "Nice try."

Goblinball's trained eye looked around through the sparkles, but he didn't see his opponent. It was like he vanished. He was completely blindsided when the sparkles faded, revealing Abis Omega zipping out nowhere. Even Maximus felt surprised.

"What?"

"Alright Abis, you know what to do!" Luke raised his sword in unison with Abis Omega's tail. "Double ability, activate…!" He slashed, and as he did, so did Abis Omega with his tail.

" **Fin Melee!** " An enhanced blue streak followed Abis Omega as Luke slashed his sword.

 **Goblinball: 400 Abis Omega: 450 (+200) = 650**

Abis Omega slashed right into the eye, causing Goblinball to scream out in pain as he doubled over through the air, bouncing on the ground once before slamming hard. Abis Omega gave an empowering roar from his triumphant feint.

"How very thoughtful." Spectra chimed. "So he used his own attack as bait to find an opening. Clever trick I must say."

Luka said nothing. He narrowed as he carefully observed Luke battling.

Goblinball slowly got up, and before he knew it, Abis Omega already slashed at him with speed unmatched. Once again, he faltered behind. Maximus remained quiet as Goblinball was taking damage, but he was persevering. In fact, with the way it seemed, he seemed elated to see this kind of upturn for his opponent…so he can crush it altogether.

"Well now…seems he's having a little too much fun out there." He looked down at his palm, readying Fortress. "Let's add another playmate. Come, Darkus Fortress!" Maximus raised his arm, summoning his Bakugan Trap to the field.

Fortress planted his feet on the ground, readying his cannons at his potential target.

 **Goblinball: 400 Abis Omega: 650**

 **Fortress: 400**

"Now, let's make sure that you don't play any nasty tricks while we deal with you. Ability, activate! **Shadow Snatch!** " Goblinball growled as he conjured up energy. He stretched his shadow towards Abis Omega, turning into stitched tendrils shooting from all sides.

 **Goblinball: 400 (+200) = 600 Abis Omega: 650 (-200) = 450**

 **Fortress: 400**

"He's gonna get caught if he doesn't act soon." Brontes chimed in.

Luka grunted. Beneath his vision, one could see great expectations to behold. With the way this battle seemed to be going, he wasn't looking too pleased.

A shadow stretched, but Abis was able to evade. Another one reached for him, but he cut through it with his tail. He turned left and right, finding shadows rising to share him. Using his training, he slipped up at the last second, getting airborne in time to avoid the rush of shadows.

"Not bad." Maximus sneered. "This is getting to be fun…but now time for this! Double ability, activate! **Darkus Impact** …" Goblinball opened his maw, generating dark energy into a compression blast. "Plus, **Proton Mars!** " Fortress' cannons all opened. He took aim at the airborne foe. Once both were ready, each fired simultaneous purple beams racing along with a violet and black energy beam for Abis Omega.

 **Goblinball: 600 (+300) = 900 Abis Omega: 450**

 **Fortress: 400 (+200) = 600**

The multitude of beams closed in on Abis Omega, but the serpent seemed prepared for them in midair. "Now, Luke!"

"Right, you got it!" Luke readied an ability just as the shadows shot up for his partner along with Fortress and Goblinball's attacks. "Ability, activate! **Osmosis!** " Just as the attacks closed in, they were about to make impact before Abis Omega began disappearing in thin air. The many blast waves barreled through the atmosphere onwards towards the walls behind Luke. The walls would've been obliterated if it weren't for the forcefields that Maximus had created.

The projectile blast exploded within the forcefield, creating strong bursts of energy behind Luke. He remained composed as he bunted in defense with his sword just in case.

 **Goblinball: 900 (-200) = 700 Abis Omega: 450**

 **Fortress: 600 (-200) = 400**

Luka calmed some. "Good. He used a defensive ability to stay hidden. That'll help him with sneak attacks."

Maximus squinted as he looked left and right. He could Abis Omega's presence, he just knew it was there. "Oh come on, are we seriously playing this game again?"

"What's the matter? Sick of hide and seek?" Luke asked. "That's okay, that'll be more fun for us."

Maximus sneered at Luke's taunt back. "Well then…only if you insist." He raised his hand, ushering some kind of force. "Gate Card, open! Ring Zero!"

The Gate Card shined, generating a bright light beneath. Between Goblinball and Fortress, Abis Omega flickered into figment. His body was stuck in place, leaving him stuck. "What's happening?" he gawked. "I…can't move!"

"Ring Zero nullifies my opponent's ability." Maximus explained. "And it also gives the opponent a little time to hang around…now then, suppose this is checkmate." He snapped his fingers, ushering Goblinball and Fortress to aim and ready to fire. Their energies charged up to finish the job.

Luke saw what was happening and had to think fast. _'I gotta work fast! This might help…'_

Fortress and Goblinball open fired, shooting even more beams at Abis Omega to finish him off. Despite this, he remained calm. "Come!" He exerted a powerful roar, his body igniting in a shuddering blue aura of power.

"What's this?" Maximus gasped. Luka and Spectra also showed slight surprise by this show of power.

"This will slow you down! Ability activate, **Abyssal Deluge!** " Luke roared. Abis Omega's glowing blue body lurched again as the ground beneath began to shudder. Wake of water began severing through the scents, pumping into geysers that broke through the Gate Cards. The geysers also acted as a shield as they thwarted the incoming attack heading their way. The water Abis created didn't stop. He swung his tail to the side, making the geysers all turn into a whirlpool that he rushed in all directions. Goblinball was able to fly up and evade it, but Fortress wasn't so lucky. The mechanical trap was swamped by a gigantic wave, pushing him against the raging current.

Maximus looked surprised. "You nullified my Gate Card!"

 **Goblinball: 900 (-200) = 700 Abis Omega: 450 (+300) = 750**

 **Fortress: 600 (-200) = 400**

Abis Omega continued controlling the tides of his attack, moving them around into a cyclone around him. The current was giving him perfect figments of Fortress as the trap was helpless against the current. "Down you…GO!" He slashed his tail into the water, creating a shockwave that followed the current towards Fortress. The mechanical trap was in no condition to act as the shockwave swallowed it into an erupting tide.

Maximus remained composed as he watched Fortress return to his standard form, falling at his feet.

 _ **Maximus: 30%**_

"How was that?" Luke asked defensively.

Maximus looked down at his defeated Bakugan, not at all amused, but intrigued definitely. "Most impressive. It appears you've gotten better control of your attacks. That takes some skill right there for a master of Aquos…but, to a master of Darkus, it doesn't matter!" He uproariously pulled out two abilities. "Mind if I take a little page from your play? **Correlation of Aquos to Darkus** , and **Irate Eye!** " Goblinball's eye dilated as a bright purple aura enveloped his body. He roared as he felt an incredible surge from within.

 **Goblinball: 700 (+300) = 1000 Abis Omega: 750 (-200) = 550**

Luka's eyes widened. "He's using his attribute to his advantage?"

"That's clever too." Spectra chimed.

Goblinball charged up energy from his iris into a purple beam. He aimed down and fired the laser across the ground towards Abis Omega. The attack ripped open the tides, barreling towards the serpent. Being smart, Abis Omega maneuvered at the last second, and the attack continued, ripping open the current behind. The battlefield was left with a deep trail as Abis Omega hissed in retort, and Goblinball sneered back.

Maximus chuckled. "That's right, just keep playing keep away. You won't be for long…" he held up an ability with a bright purple core inside. "Enough joking around! Time to get down to business!"

"Here he comes." Abis Omega noted.

Luke bunted his sword. "I gotcha! Let's do it!"

"Ability, activate! **Phantom-X!** " A bright purple core materialized around Goblinball, quickly constricting his body. He grunted as he adapted to the power, his eye beginning to dilate as an ominous dark energy began to erode around his body.

Watching the battle, Spectra was patiently observing behind the shield. "So that's the forbidden cards in action." He told Luka.

Luka nodded. "Right. Unlike the abilities you've created, these abilities are adaptable. They don't harm the Bakugan the more use they are to them. At this point, they're no different from regular abilities to Rogue Zero's Bakugan." He trailed off, embracing the quiet as he saw Luke and Abis Omega staying still. _'How are they going to get out of this one?'_

Maximus observed as darkness was charging up around Goblinball. _'If he intends to use Coil Guard, then that'll be my opening. His body will be too in shock to act, so it'll be swift. Otherwise, he'll be forced to use a triple ability combo just to get even. That'll be my chance.'_ He reached out. "Okay, now!" Goblinball screeched out on command, expelling cold, pressurized darkness that rushed at Luke and Abis Omega.

 **Goblinball: 1000 Abis Omega: 550 (-500) = 50**

The darkness zoomed at Luke and Abis Omega, yet both did nothing. The attack swallowed them up in a massive wave of darkness.

"That idiot! What are they thinking?!" Luka exclaimed.

Even Maximus showed some slight surprise over this act. Didn't expect Luke and Abis Omega to bail. Still, he couldn't hold in a chuckle. "Well, didn't expect that." He admitted. "Did you just fail to make up your mind over there?" His inquiries were matched when he saw the darkness erode away, revealing water. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the massive liquid bubble-like barrier ahead, and behind was Abis Omega, completely unharmed. He was so shocked he nearly got sidetracked.

As the darkness faded away, Luke was seen on the other side of the liquid shield, an ability showing.

" **Wave Shield!** " they announced in unison.

Maximus' eyes widened in shock. "Another defensive ability?"

 **Goblinball: 1000 Abis Omega: 50 (+500) = 550**

Luka's calm returned to his face, but not without some shock evident. "So that's it…" And besides him, Spectra remained silent.

"So, it seems you've learned a few new tricks in your time away." Maximus said, Abis Omega's aqua barrier coming down. "You've impressed me. I didn't imagine that you'd be able to pull off anything like that."

Luke wasn't swayed by Maximus's praise. He needed to throw him off the best he could. "Ability, activate! **Sea Helix!** " Abis Omega roared as he flexed his fins, summoning a helix of seawater to surround him.

 **Goblinball: 1000 (-100) = 900 Abis Omega: 550 (+100) = 650**

The helix was directed onto Goblinball, projecting directly into the eye. The helix of seawater seeped hard into the iris, making Goblinball clamp his eye shut in pain and distress. "How's that?" Luke inquired.

Maximus looked eager by the second. He snickered meekly, chuckling practically. As if responding, the water was brushed off, allowing Goblinball to open his eyes again, only this time it was dilating with red. He was pissed.

"Well congratulations, you've made us very angry." Maximus chided. "How's about we give you a little tip as to why you don't! Ability, activate! **Darkus Force!** " Goblinball lurched over, generating dark power that he fired in a hemisphere at high speed at Abis Omega.

 **Goblinball: 900 (+300) = 1200 Abis Omega: 650**

"Here it comes, Abis." Luke warned. Abis Omega nodded.

The attack closed in, shredding across the ground until it was within range. When it happened, Abis Omega's body ignited in a bright blue aura again, brimming with power as he shrieked. "NOW!"

"Right! Ability activate… **Hydro Pulsar!** " Abis Omega closed his maw and reeled it back. Inside, glowing blue energy circulated into a single point. He lurched his head down, and when he was ready, he screamed out and opened his maw as largely as possible to release a high-pressurized blue typhoon that shot like a vortex missile through the air. The attack lurched itself before it blitzed into Darkus Impact, breaking it into thin air and continuing its path.

"Say what?!" Maximus yelled, Luka and even Spectra showing some mild surprise behind their quelled gazes.

 **Goblinball: 1200 (-300) = 900 Abis Omega: 650 (+300) = 950**

Goblinball was petrified as the attack headed his way, his eye still stinging from saltwater. The chamber shuddered from the volume of the water as he had nowhere to go and too distracted by his own pain. The cyclone smashed into his body, making him cry out in pain as he was pushed back through the air.

"Goblinball!" Maximus yelled out.

Goblinball gurgled as the attack pushed him so hard that he couldn't fight back. He was pushed into the ground hard by the wake, making a massive shudder in the dark accents beneath. Within the dust, Maximus' stare went cold as he saw Goblinball's ball form roll to his boot.

 _ **Maximus: 20%**_

Maximus was speechless. He only stood stunned as Abis Omega returned to ball form to Luke, who held a serious position on himself.

"Say, that wasn't too shabby." Spectra said. "A saltwater attack in the most sensitive _can_ be an eyesore. This Luke fella sure knows how to use water quite reasonably, don't you think, Helios?"

On his shoulder, Helios scoffed. "Ha! Big deal. We can handle him no problem."

"No arguments there. But…this next match could very well decide it all."

Luka furrowed his brow at Luke. He was giving him a deep inquiring look that spelled something like he wanted to play 20 questions. The way he was talking to Abis Omega too made him feel something different. He felt different. He seemed different…he was different.

And he wasn't the only one who was having these thoughts. Maximus bent down and picked up his Bakugan. He held a frown as he looked back up at Luke, seeing him looking ready to slash him open. _'Something's definitely wrong here. That attack had a lot of force to it.'_ He recalled Hydro Pulsar in his mind defeating his Goblinball in a blitzing blow. _'That ability had just as much power as high level Bakugan, maybe the same as Goblinball. But…how did he get that way in such a short time? What has he been doing?'_ Maximus couldn't explain it but at that moment, his patience was beginning to burn thin. For the first time in a while, the leader of Rogue Zero was showing not just displeasure at the hands of Luke and defeat. No, this feeling, it was a bitter core that he came to hold onto ever since their first encounter. When he battled Luke for the first time back in the Thermosphere undergrounds, he only saw some misplaced human weakling. That's all he was. A weakling. Nothing more, nothing less. And if there's one thing Maximus hated, it was the one thing he was, climbing to power. The mere contradictory would be confusing to someone if they didn't experience it, but Maximus has always envied himself because he had one goal: To conquer his demons. To do so, he must become the very thing he feared, a demon. He had to rise from hell itself to get to where he was, and he didn't by being held back by fear of others. He was going to conquer his own fears of the monster he was, so that he'd feel no fear. But Luke, there was something about him, something the way he was acting that made him seethe inside. It was probably due to the fact that Luke once feared him and now he's completely overcome it, something that he has yet to master. Luke conquered the demons of himself before he did, and he did it through him. The wannabe demon wanting power more than anyone else on Rogue Zero was being bested by someone who had claimed power in ways he found inexcusable. The lines of envy and hatred twisted and turned so much inside that they snapped, and that's what made Maximus realize what he had to do.

"Okay, this is it. You ready Abis?" Luke asked his partner.

"Evermore." Abis nodded. He was about to close when a strange purple aura lit up in the distance. "What?"

Luke turned forward, seeing the light for himself. "What…what is that…?" He felt an uneasy tension in his spine as he saw Maximus seething a deathly aura around his body. He didn't look too pleased one bit. "Is he okay?"

"We're about to find out." Abis Omega answered.

Maximus was laboring breaths in and out, maliciously smirking. His eyes were like sclera as he was staring Luke dead in the face like he wanted to melt him. "Is that all?" he mumbled. "If that's the best you got…then that's just pathetic. Pathetic!" he boomed at the last word, raising his head to give Luke a grim glare. He looked like an actual devil.

Luke and Abis Omega said nothing, but they knew something was off about their opponent. They had to keep playing.

"I'm done messing around with the likes of a cockroach like you. If you really think that you had a chance to win, you're an even bigger fool than you were before. Know why?" He swished his cape around. "Simple! Because I fear nothing!"

Luke's expression hardened. "Then I guess we'll have to prove you wrong then, won't we? Gate Card, set!" The card went flying out, spreading across the battlefield.

"You're making a big mistake challenging me just by yourself again." Maximus argued.

"No, Maximus! The biggest mistake I've ever made, was not opening my eyes to the world sooner." He clutched Abis Omega, readying to throw him in. "We've done a lot of things that put our lives on the line, and this is no different. If you really think you're scary just because you have these cards, you're an even bigger fool than I was!"

Maximus growled. "Guess we'll see about that, won't we?"

Together, both threw in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl!" At the same time, both threw in their Bakugan, rising with similar purple and blue auras surrounding the other's body.

Maximus raised his arm, signaling the call of his Bakugan Trap. "Come, Darkus Fortress!" In a flash of purple light, Fortress entered battle. "Now, you'll see just how much you should fear me you thorn in my backside! Now, Goblinball! Fuse!" Goblinball's eye dilated, as Fortress' visor shined. The two Bakugan interlocked, with Goblinball docking in front and inserting his arms into slots opening in the elbows. His arms entered, and the visor on Fortress glowed bright red. Goblinball exerted a loud roar, dark ripples expelling from his body.

 **Goblinball: 500/Fortress: 400 = 900 Abis Omega: 450**

Maximus pulled out an ability, smirking. "Let's turn up the heat a little more. Ability activate, **Crossfire!** " Goblinball aimed the arm cannons at Abis Omega as the shoulder cannons opened. On every slot, purple beams charged up and fired in ballistic fashion towards Luke and Abis Omega.

 **Goblinball: 500/Fortress: 400 (+300) = 700 Abis Omega: 450 (-300) = 150**

The beams all closed in on Abis Omega, who was ready for what was to happen.

Luke swiped his arm, activating a trap. "Gate Card, open! Chain Link Force!" The Gate Card shined, revealing itself in a bright glow that covered the beams. As though time was reverting backwards, all the beams that were fired at once froze in place, and slowly retraced their steps back to sender. Goblinball and Fortress were struck by contingent beams that erupted all around them.

 **Goblinball: 500 (-300) = 200/Fortress: 700 (-300 -300) = 100 = 300 Abis Omega: 150 (+300 +300) = 750**

The blast waves continued pelting the Darkus Bakugan, leaving them no room to counter. It was only when Maximus pulled out another ability when Goblinball found his chance. "Nice try! Ability, activate! **Darkus Impact!** " Goblinball's eye shined dark energy, along with the head and arm cannons equipped. With firepower on his side again, Goblinball open fired dark rays at the reflected beams, creating an explosive field between that clouded everyone's vision from one another.

 **Goblinball: 200 (+300) = 500/Fortress: 100 = 600 Abis Omega: 750**

Maximus glared fiercely with determination against Luke and vice versa. Smoke surged between, but they could still tell the other was there. Goblinball waited for the smoke to dissipate, but he saw a blue glint inside that caught his attention.

"What?"

"Ability activate, **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Luke roared. In a matter of seconds, Abis Omega's maw was unleashing an intense blue beam that ripped through the dust and smoke, barreling a direct hit right into Goblinball's face. The Bakugan shrilled a cry as he was taking more heavy damage than before.

 **Goblinball: 500/Fortress: 100 = 600 Abis Omega: 750 (+400) = 1150**

Goblinball was being pushed by so much force from the attack that he was sliding a few feet back every few seconds. Fortress may have given more firepower but at the cost of maneuverability.

Maximus whipped out two abilities. "Double ability, activate! **Darkus Force** , plus **Proton Mars!** " Goblinball grunted as he tried to fend the best he could, aiming the arm cannons at the beam he pulsed purple beams that managed to blockade the attack for a short time.

 **Goblinball: 500 (+300) = 800 Fortress: 100 (+200) = 300 = 1100 Abis Omega: 1150**

The two Bakugan were in yet another stalemate with one another, their beams intertwining with one another in the middle, trying to overpower the other. Luke and Maximus glared at one another in determination, both sides showing signs of wear. Their attacks eventually collapsed on one another, erupting in a rattling explosion that repulsed both players several feet back.

* * *

The shockwaves created a tremor far below, one that was felt by Shuji as he ran up the stairs. "Huh? You guys feel that?"

Shawn looked up, hearing another roar of thunder. "Yeah, sounds like Luke's battling Maximus." The floor thumped a third time. "And it sure sounds crazy."

"An understatement I don't wanna argue." Verias replied.

Esther continued leading the charge, keeping her thoughts on getting to the top and to her friend. _'Luke, don't give up just yet.'_

* * *

The smoke surged, but Maximus swiped it around himself. "Ability activate, **Photon Rain!** " The sounds of mechanics working in the dust was heard. Suddenly purple lasers shot into the air from the dust, soaring to a high point until they became glints. Numerous purple lasers shot down onto Abis Omega, pelting him like rain.

 **Goblinball: 800/Fortress: 300 = 1100 Abis Omega: 1150 (-200) = 950**

Maximus watched the rain come down, striking down his opponent. A meek but ominous smile crept on his face as he savored in making Luke fear him once more.

"Hang in there!" Luke shouted. "Ability, activate! **Coil Guard!** " Abis Omega reverted to hiding in his coils, tensing up the muscles to better protect himself as the lasers kept coming down on him.

 **Goblinball: 800/Fortress: 300 = 1100 Abis Omega: 950 (+200 +100) = 1250**

"Do you intend to hide forever?" Maximus taunted.

Despite being placed on defense, Luke wasn't falling for his taunts. He knew better. As purple kept pelting, he was seemingly aware of what to do next. The blue light underneath the coils was an indicator. Once ready, he reached forward. "Okay, let's end this! Ability activate-!"

One of the folds in Abis Omega's coils slid open, revealing the serpent with his mouth open. The coils undone and reared his head up and out, creating a spinning pressurized cyclone. " **HYDRO PULSAR!** " He blasted the attack across the ground, ripping it with gushes of water beneath. The beaming liquid powered through the rain, closing in on Goblinball.

 **Goblinball: 800 (-300) =500/Fortress: 300 = 800 Abis Omega: 1250 (+300) = 1550**

The jet soared across the ground, making intense impact that swallowed Goblinball and Fortress alike. The volume was so massive that it was enough to repulse the mechanical suit he was in. Goblinball slid back across the ground, erupting in a blast of mist that left Maximus frowning.

"Bull's eye!" Luke exclaimed.

Abis Omega was enveloped in the blue aura again as he released a triumphant howl to the air. His power was so grand he could've sworn it wasn't this high before.

Maximus looked unimpressed by the display. In fact, the mist around him did little to soothe the ire inside. He just remained eerily silent as Goblinball weakly arose in the suite. An odd tension filled the air, which gradually started to rise in volume. With it, the meek chuckle Maximus had going for himself was beginning to turn loquacious. He laughed uproariously, leaving Luke and Abis Omega weary. "Well Luke, congratulations." He smiled.

"On what?"

Maximus cackled some more. "Why, what else? This is the second time now that you've been in a predicament such as this, so now what do you intend to do? After all, I still have one more trick up my sleeve as well." He held up his Bakumeter, revealing another forbidden ability. "They say history repeats itself…guess they were right."

Luke and Abis Omega glanced to one another, getting an uneasy feel up their spines. They had a feeling of what came next.

"Now it's time to show you the grave mistakes you've made. And this time, there's no more chances for you! Ability activate… **Lore-X!** " The bright purple core eroded in front of Goblinball, tapping around his body. As it faded, a moment of silence fell before his eye shrunk and sharpened. He began to breathe in and out, each raspy breath drawing in air and exhaling black from the corners of his mouth. A bleak void began to slowly encompass him, much like a shadow in the depths of a blackened Hell. All the mist that was within the air was swept up, converting into raw darkness that intensified the aura around Goblinball. His glowing red eye only served to shine like a demon's own pair of eyes.

Luke tensed up. _'It's that ability again.'_

"Yes, that's it Goblinball…breathe it all in." Maximus looked delighted as he said that, and he sounded like it. To anyone it would be a terrible sign, but to him, it was music to his ears. Seeing Goblinball's dark energy spiral and center around the eye, it was a sign of the end.

Luke looked down at his gauge, seeing the power level drastically skyrocket.

 **Goblinball: 500 (+1600) = 2100/Fortress: 300 = 2400 Abis Omega: 1550**

Luke took a step back, weary as the darkness in the room was intensifying. It wasn't just him who felt this energy. Spectra and Luka were inside their forcefield, but even they showed some signs of surprise by this show of ability; Luka especially seemed deterred.

"You remember this ability, my friend?" Maximus chimed through the wailing darkness. "This ability draws in and feeds on the power of your Bakugan, as well as the battle energy created. And now…it's going to come at you in one blow. Like I said, no more do-overs for you!"

Luke recalled the last time this ability had hit him and Abis Omega. It was the very reason they lost to begin with, and they blame themselves because of it. Luke looked towards his partner. "Abis…"

The trained Abis Omega looked back to his partner, giving him the same blank stare he was giving. It was neither hopeless nor hopeful. But rather…in between. They didn't know what to expect, but through his orange eyes, Abis was giving a look that spelled trust. As if he knew what he meant Luke's body calmed down.

' _Abis…'_ He thought back to the times that they shared. It was complicated to say out loud, but as he replayed the events they went through, starting from their first battle together, something inside of him was changing. _'We sure went through a lot together.'_ He mused. _'I thought people would think that I'm crazy saying this out loud, but…I feel it. I can feel what you're feeling. It's like…like when we fought that fish monster in Interacia, and while we were training. It's…it's weird. But in a good way.'_ Luke thought to the promise that he and Abis Omega made, to where they even beside Shawn as he was losing his fight against Maximus. All the battles they've shared – those won and many lost – but in the end, with every battle, Luke learned something new, and it was that experience that carried him to the next battle on.

With nothing to be said, Luke's glare hardened. He and Abis Omega gave each other affirmative nods, ready to give it all they got.

"Finally accepting defeat like last time?! Ha! I expected better from you, Luke!" Maximus reached out. "Now it's time to say goodbye! Goblinball!"

Goblinball unleashed a voluminous ripple from his eye as the red iris suddenly expanded. The void-like blast wave expanded in a team that obliterated the ground, making a dark realm that was closing in on Abis Omega. The serpent's eyes narrowed as he and Luke refused to budge.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Luka hollered. "YOY WON'T SURVIVE THAT!"

"Just watch us." Luke muttered, low enough to not be heard.

The blast wave closed in, everything turning black against Abis Omega's blue aura. Everyone was so in shock they failed to realize his eyes were shining blue.

"Here we go! Ability, activate! **Ocean Impact!** "

Abis Omega's body had a light blue aura outlining it as vapor and water from the surrounding atmosphere spiraled into one point. The pressure materialized into a spinning mirror of glistening water. As the pulse wave closed in, Abis Omega opened his maw, expelling all the pressure inside the mirror into a spiraling pulse wave that looked like a geyser from the depths of an abyss.

 **Goblinball: 2100/Fortress: 300 = 2400 Abis Omega: 1550 (+500) = 2050**

The darkness and water collided in the center, stopping the other from pushing back. Their strengths were even as shockwaves repulsed all air and elements alike. Luka and Spectra were shocked when a shockwave nearly dented the forcefield they were in but not as much as they were when they looked back, seeing Abis Omega and Goblinball in a deadlock that blew rock away. It felt like either could've been blown away as they withstood their ground, but everyone was hanging on the best they could.

Maximus was covering up from the shockwaves using his cape. "…tch, is that the best you got?!"

Goblinball kept pushing. He expanded the volume a little more, causing the attack to slowly push towards Abis Omega. He persevered.

Luke pulled out one more ability. "Let's do this! Fusion Ability, activate!" he raised his Bakumeter high, making it like a blue beacon in the dark. " **Ripple Slayer!** "

All the diamonds on Abis Omega's body began shining a bright light beneath, like neon power flowed within that traveled from the tip all the way to the eyes. All the accents on his body radiated a bright blue shine as his eyes suddenly shrunk. His maw widened as pulsing shockwaves of blue ripples traveled through the mirror, echoing outwards like an eruption of echolocation waves that picked up further waves of the attack. The attack began pushing back thanks to the shockwaves. Moreover, it was pushing back farther than what Goblinball was hoping for.

 **Goblinball: 2100 (-200) = 1900/Fortress: 300 (-200) = 100 = 2000 Abis Omega: 2050 (+300) = 2350**

Maximus' eyes widened in astonishment. "Say what?!"

Goblinball was grunting hard as he was gushing out as much darkness as he could, but to his horror it was being repulsed back by wave waves. Rather than darkness, blue was flooding right to his path.

"TO THE END!" Luke roared.

"ALL THE WAY!" Abis Omega shrieked.

The attack pushed with all its might, closing in on Maximus and Goblinball alike. With no power left, Goblinball could only stand in his mechanical armor as the blast of rippling water swallowed him. Maximus had a stupefied look as he watched the attack take in his Bakugan

"I-impossible…" he stuttered as the attack closed in. "NOOOOO!"

His screams went silent when the entire chamber erupted. Tidal pressures from all over spouted into shockwaves that caused Luka and Spectra to cover up. The blast waves swamped the dark chamber, replacing it with sunlight at last as water flooded walls. From down below, everyone looked to the sides as they witnessed tidal waves falling from right over their heads. The rushing torrents left them stupefied, and Esther looked up to the ceiling to get a feeling of what was happening.

On that same floor, feeling something wrong, Xander's pupils shuddered with surprise. "It can't be…"

Once the waves diminished, the entire floor was drenched. Small puddles filled gap that Luke and Abis Omega proudly stood on as they looked at the drenched Maximus lying on his back. He was looking dazed as Goblinball and Fortress were surprisingly still standing. Seconds later, Goblinball's shocked stare turned lifeless as he slowly fell over with his armor backwards, thudding on the ground. Knocked completely unconscious, the Bakugan reverted to ball form, leaving Maximus to process his loss.

 _ **Maximus: 0%**_

"Im…impossible…how…?" he was so out of it that he took one look at Luke and Abis Omega. They looked better than ever, but he was a stuttering mess as his composure was completely shattered.

Luka looked equally as surprised at what he saw. He was brought out of it when he noticed the forcefield around him and Spectra lifted. He looked back at Luke, seeing him withdraw his sword. _'That power level…I've never seen anything like it. That power…was over 5 times what it was'_

Abis Omega and Luke looked to each other, with the serpent smiling first, and Luke following suit after. They both looked at their foe, seeing how he was too petrified from that show. "It's over Maximus." He said. "We won."

Maximus gritted his teeth, his eyes dilating but no response. He suffered a one-sided massacre.

"Luke!" the shouts of everyone came from behind. Luke and Abis Omega turned to face their friends.

"Guys! You made it!" he exclaimed. "You all did it then?"

Shawn smirked. "Of course we did."

"Yeah. You didn't think we'd have a chance, Luke?" Maggie teased.

Luke hesitated to answer but he went for it anyway. "N-no. I was only…"

Maggie laughed. "Gotcha!" she chirped. "I was just messing with ya. Geez, lighten up."

Luke's expression soured as he pouted. "Shut up. Says the girl who isn't even a teen yet."

A tick mark grew on Maggie's head. "Hey! That's a low blow Luke!" Shuji snickered at the backfire she deserved. "You big bullies!"

Shawn looked around, seeing the dark puddles that were everywhere. "Well I'll be damned. Luke, you did all this? That's crazy." He saw that even the walls were gone, breaching sunlight into the chamber. "Good grief."

"Talk about over the top, don't you think?" Verias chimed.

Abis Omega looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Maggie sighed. "Even Abis isn't getting it." She shrugged. "Looking through a mirror I suppose."

Jase looked over, seeing Luka and Spectra gathering. "So I take it you were both unharmed?"

"Yeah, we're just fine." Luka answered.

"Good. And you?"

Spectra grinned. "Quite well as a matter of fact. There was a little complication at first, but your friend over there held up a lot of weight." He turned to see Luke chatting with Abis Omega and Shawn, with Maggie poking some jokes for commentary. "Seems you're all in good hands. I can see why you respect him. He's very powerful."

Jase looked back to Luke, giving his hard-to-tell smirk. "So I've been told."

Luke was talking to his friends when he noticed Esther coming up to him. They broke off to give her space. The two had a short stare down, which soon broke into Luke getting a little awkward. "Esther, I, uh…"

She immediately turned away, frowning. "You idiot. Just how high was your power level to begin with?" she chastised. "We were lucky those forcefields were up or we could've been flooded. You really need to work on checking your surroundings, Luke."

A bead of sweat dropped from Luke's face. "…wait, what?" a tick mark grew on his head. "But I thought the purpose was to break this place and Rogue Zero?"

"All I'm saying is that you weren't careful it seems." She ignored the gritting teeth of Luke from behind. "That said…" she turned around, giving Luke a praiseworthy grin. She looked so genuine with it that it washed away all of Luke's annoyance. "I'm glad that you're alright."

Luke stuttered as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He pouted a little as he looked away. "Geez, you could've just said that to begin with." He murmured.

Shawn smirked. "What's the matter Luke? This is Esther we're talking about. You should be used to this by now."

"Yeah Luke, take a hint already." Maggie added curtly.

"What're you guys talking about? Can anyone make sense around here?!" Luke shouted.

Shuji and Fly Beetle looked to each other, the former shrugging. "Whatever."

With everyone going on in Luke's confusion, Luka looked to the top of the stairs. He saw that all the forcefields had lifted, giving passage to a small window of light at the top of the ceiling high up. Spectra moved next to him, staring up as well.

"Seems we're left with but one way now." He said.

"Riaan's at the top of those stairs." Luka said. "He has to be stopped, no matter what. I've come too far to just leave it be here…" he started walking to the edge of the stairway. "No matter what, he won't rest until he gets what he wants. That includes lives." He clutched his blade's hilt, trying to restrain himself. "He won't go down without a fight though, "

"We know." Luka turned to see Esther and everyone there. They were ready. "We were aware of that fact long ago. We wouldn't be here if we weren't prepared for that possibility."

Luka turned towards Luke, giving him a serious look to see if he was up for it. In his eyes, he could see that Luke had nothing but fortitude. Though doubtful, Luka opted to take in the help now. "Okay then…" he flashed his eyes open, glaring skywards. "Then let's go."

They all began their trek up the stairway, each person ready and fully prepared for whatever might come their way. When they all finally exited the final light, they were met with a faint blue sky and the howling of the atmosphere. Nothing was seen from afar. The whole blue sky was empty, with nothing but the entire world to look down on.

They all looked forward, with Jelldon pointing ahead. "Look!"

Everyone looked at the person in the middle. The person was giving off a very distinct pressure, with negative energy silently looming from his body. His eyes were shut and frowned as he sensed the many people heading his way. With each step everyone took, the network beneath their feet illuminated, their auras and energy being processed by Riaan himself.

They all came to the edge of the foot-tall plateau he was on. When they stopped, he knew it was time to speak.

"I had a feeling that I would be expecting company, but I didn't expect it so late. I'd prefer it if I was given a notice if possible."

"Our apologies for intruding." Spectra said. "But you seemed to have left your backdoor open. So we thought we'd welcome ourselves in."

"So you say."

Luka stepped forward, immediately pulling out his energy sword. "Show your face." He demanded. "If you're going to talk to someone, at least look at them before you face your back to them."

Riaan humbly nodded. "As you wish." He slowly turned, meeting all his guests with a straight posture and grand aura around him. He half-grinned as he marveled at his company. "My, so this is where all that battle energy was coming from." He marveled. "I was wondering where it was coming from. Seems now that I know the answer."

"Master…" Luke stepped forward, but Shawn held him back.

Riaan looked at his guests and noticed Spectra. Immediately he seemed elated. "So you're the infamous Spectra Phantom, also known as Keith Clay. I must say, it's an honor to meet you in person." He did a mock curtsey to him.

Spectra scoffed. "Don't be so humble now, good sir. The honor is all mine. I didn't know my reputation was that grand. If I had known I'd wear something more reasonable."

' _Just like Jase.'_ The group deadpanned in thought. Jase prodded his glasses on a whim.

"But all pleasantries aside, I don't recall ever hearing you before this whole incident occurred." Spectra started walking ahead. "Tell me, is it true that you are the father of all Bakugan?"

Riaan nodded. "I am. The idea of Bakugan was an idea that I came up with, along with the aid of Code Eve. Together, we created new life…life that she hid from truth."

"The truth you say? And what might that be?"

Riaan turned around to face the waning coast. With the sun setting behind his back, the shimmering light ignited the insignia on his sleek cape. "The truth is never the easiest thing to uncover. It is perhaps the most complex concept there is. Truth. Farce. What exactly do these two things have in common?" he paused to let someone answer, but no one did. "The answer is simple…they're biased." He lifted his head, watching the sky turn to a feint orange as the sun was setting. "The very idea of fabrication truth from lies can also be biased. I could say that I'm trying to bring the whole universe as one, but you'd call that a lie based on my actions. 'Every rose has its thorns' they say. 'You can catch more flies with honey', they said. And how do you do bath? By baiting them with lies. They may _seem_ truthful to you, but the truth ends up hurting you in the end." He turned and walked towards the group. "You see, Spectra, I've been across cosmos and stellar systems for thousands of years with Code Eve. We've wanted to make an entirely new organism that could define our purpose in life. We've seen countless species that I took of better interest to help us in our quest."

"So you and this Eve thing wanted to combine species into one? Through you?" Maggie clarified.

"Very studious of you, girl." Riaan answered.

Spectra crossed his arms. "I see. But if I may ask, how is it that you needed our help, through _my_ work?"

Riaan had a studious smile on his face. "Sir Spectra…you and I both know the answer to that."

"Explain as though I were incompetent."

"If I must." Riaan huffed. "It's because of your past ambition of course. Remember well when you learned of the powers that Bakugan had. When you first learned about them, you wanted to create the ultimate Bakugan for yourself. A cliché fools dream." He gave him an intensified look. "But I took that dream you clung to, and made it part of my own will."

"Luka told me about your past affiliation here on Vestal. I wasn't sure about it until I heard about it myself…guess he was right."

"Like I said, the truth can be biased."

"So is that all you cam back to Vestal for? Just for the other half of Spectra's forbidden card data?" Esther inquired.

"Hmph, so you've learned about that as well. While you are in fact correct, Esther, that's only partly true. You see, Vestal has super advanced technology, which is extramental to Interacia's development. Not just the abilities the Spectra has, but the alloy and schematics are also what Cesar needs to help vitalize some components. I was only able to seize a small fraction needed for the mechanical traps that Maximus and Xander needed for their Bakugan."

"So, you've robbed me of what was supposed to be _my_ originality under _your_ name." Spectra clarified. "And you've taken Professor Clay's works and made better use of them. You Interacians have a funny way of labeling things that don't belong to you."

Rather than tell them more about it, Riaan swiped his arm, summoning projections across their heads. They all noticed the highways and many mechanical buildings with sleek sheets on them currently in construction by what looked like drones.

Luke's eyes widened. "Is that…?"

"These are images that Hades Pillars sent to me just a few short hours ago." Riaan dispelled the images. "This is the result of what Vestal had to offer, and I sincerely do thank you, Spectra and friends. It's through all of you that Bakugan will in fact be brought back to a single unity. One that will unite all across the realm to realize that the forgotten history, is in fact still history."

Luka gritted his teeth. Without warning he charged with his blade.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Shuji yelled out. "Get back here!"

Luka continued his charge, jumping up onto the plateau. "Riaan!" He went to attack, but Riaan pulled out his sword with one hand to parry. The shimmering of the blades rattled the ears of everyone there. "Just how many more…lives do intend…on feeding on until you're satisfied?!" he grunted as he tried to break the stalemate.

Riaan casually swung his blade, pushing Luka back to the others. He caught himself before he lost balance.

"Careful, Luka." Riaan warned. "I may be devoted to my ruthless goal, but even I don't go picking unnecessary fights. This round was won to you the moment I sensed all your empowered energy."

Luka pulled out Brontes anyway. "We didn't come all the way up here to be told that you didn't want to battle." He threw Brontes, summoning him into play.

"I never said that." Riaan threw Armagedoid, summoning the Bakugan behind him in full form with a bloodcurdling roar. "I merely said I didn't find it suiting to have our hands sullied further."

"Careful gentlemen." Spectra threw Infinity Helios in. All three Bakugan emerged overhead, leaving the tower to shudder. "You just might realize your mistakes before Helios and I correct them for you!"

The three-way standoff on top of the tower was intense. Their individual heights and the way they seethed at each other was enough to leave the atmosphere crackling. Miles up from the ground, nobody could see anyone. All that was there…was fading blue yonder. Everyone apart of Luke's group backed off, keeping themselves from getting in between the bitter stare down. Their own powers were also another story.

"Woah…so _those_ are their Bakugan?" Shuji stammered, witnessing Helios and Armagedoid at the same time. Just their features alone was intimidating.

"Armagedoid." Jase repeated. "So that's it."

"I'm detecting a tremendous amount of negative energy from the atmosphere." Atmos replied.

Everyone fell silent. They were on edge from just the looks of the Bakugan alone. The vengeful triad confrontation seemed too close to tell who could come out on top. They were worried to just come out with their lives.

"Remember the last time you intervened Luka?" Riaan reminded. "I don't want to remind you of that very situation."

"Trust me, I know." Luka held his blade again. "But I won't be needing saving again."

"You're mistaking this for a one-sided battle. I strongly advise you to think twice before choosing to bet your winnings."

"So that's Armagedoid." Spectra said, admiring the Bakugan's features. "That's the very creature that you've put together."

' _Armagedoid…'_ Luke went wide-eyed when he remembered what it was that Project Armagedoid was. _'Right! That's Armagedoid! I forgot!'_ he calmed down, looking at the Bakugan's magenta eyes. There was something about them that made him curious. _'Wait, why's he look like that?'_

"So did you fill Armagedoid with lies too?" Luka scoffed. "Does it know what a monster you are already?"

Riaan remained calm despite the insult. "Indeed. I am in fact a monster…" his eyes showed anger. "But what you have failed to see is my morality." On cue, Armagedoid stepped over him, letting out a bellow.

"I know very well of what my Master has done in his past." The Bakugan answered. "My Master has suffered and has made many others suffer. It is his falling grace, but it is what gives him purpose. I have made my purpose to learn through the choices that I have made. And I have chosen to beside him on his quest to bring justice to Code Eve."

"Is that so?" Spectra inquired dryly. "Noble, but pitiful. Helios!"

The cyborg dragon released a growl. "So you're the Bakugan from before. Make no mistake. I've been waiting for a challenge for a while, and it won't be that easy for you to get out of."

"Really now, you really wish to go through with this?" Riaan irritably asked. "I've had enough. There's no need for this. After all, I got what I came for."

Esther's eyes widened. "Wait…is he talking about…?"

"That must be the essence of Vestal itself. Riaan must've succeeded in integrating its life energy into his own." Jase observed.

"Damnit, we ran out of time." Shawn cursed. He was brought to reality when the sounds of explosions erupted from the distance. "What the…?"

Jelldon turned around. "Huh? What's that?"

"What's what?" Maggie turned, immediately gasping upon the sight. Everyone, including Spectra and Luka, looked back as well.

In the distance, they could all see explosions in the sky. Many eruptions of energy exploded either from the ground or from fast-moving Bakugan soaring about. In fashions unimaginable, the Bakugan army was being blown about by winds and dark energy. Blue beams were shot, and yellow bullets of deadly accuracy erased many numbers throughout the compound. The remaining Bakugan were either standing back or were trying to group up, but to no avail.

"The heck is all that?" Shawn questioned. "What's all this energy coming from?"

Shuji narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Are those Bakugan fighting each other?"

"I don't think so." Fly Beetle replied. "It looks like something's mowing them down."

"Is that Keegan and the others?" Verias inquired.

Luke squinted. "…I…I can't tell from here. It's too far away."

Spectra and Luka looked to each other before Riaan's chuckling got his attention. They all turned towards him, seeing him delighted. "Well now, seems that they've finally arrived. I must say, I'm surprised they took so long to notice."

"'Them'?" Esther inquired, but her eyes widened when she looked back. "Wait, you don't mean…?"

Upon further looking out, there were six Bakugan that were running about. Half of them were taking action in the air, while the remainder took out forces on the ground. One was a brown scorpion creature that yelled gibberish as it sent rocks to crush enemy Bakugan. And another Bakugan was using his fingers like pistols to shoot blue beams. Bullets pierced forces, destroying their forces. Another was a quadruped wolf with a ninja suit and shooting from guns on the back legs. A raven with similar ninja armor sailed through the air, with a bulky ninja creature moving as fast as lightning. Nearby, a white creature with massive gauntlets hooks fired energy beams that blasted numbers to thin air.

"Okay, that's more down!" the white Bakugan exclaimed. "There shouldn't be many left!"

The green ninja Bakugan became a green energy beam, defeating Bakugan he passed. "In that case, let's pick up the pace!"

The human on that Bakugan's shoulder had black hair as he looked up to him. "Right! Let's step it up, Jaakor!"

"Copy that!" he jumped back into the action.

A shorter, blonde person with glasses swung his arm. "Let's do it Radizen!" At his command, the Bakugan created a hemisphere of water in his big hands and threw it like a lobbing ball, exploding water pressure in front of Bakugan.

The Haos battler had slicked blonde hair as he was clinging to his partner. "Hit'em hard, Reptak!"

"On it!" The shoulder cannon on the Bakugan filed over the shoulder, where it fired a beam of golden yellow that exploded upon impact with Bakugan.

The display was a sight to behold, and everyone was completely in awe. They all stared in disbelief at how swift and how fierce their attacks were, and at the center of it all, each one only needed like one hit. Maggie didn't have anything to say, and all Shuji and Shawn did was whistle.

Jase frowned. To him it clicked. "The Battle Brawlers have arrived."

Maggie gasped. "Did you just say-!"

"No way…" Shuji gawked.

Luke and Abis Omega stared in awe with everyone, but even they were shocked with what they were witnessing. With everyone completely at a loss for words, they could all just watch as they witnessed the few hundreds still remaining turn into dozens in minutes. They never saw any kind of army get mowed down that fast before.

"What fortunate timing." Spectra noted. He looked back to see Riaan turning around. "And where might you be going?"

"I have no further business here with the likes of you, Spectra Phantom." He declared. "The Battle Brawlers may have come to the aid…but _he_ isn't here."

Spectra frowned. "I take it that was also something you were aiming for?"

"In a way yes…but that's only part of the truth." Riaan reached up, and Armagedoid reverted to ball form to be caught. He turned and looked back at them all. "The one reason I wanted to see you was to give you my regards, and that I have just did. Now that I have my energy, I can return to Interacia and bide myself there for the time being."

Luka gritted his teeth. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" he rushed ahead again, trailing his sword into the ground.

Riaan watched him close the gap, but remained calm all the way. "We will in fact have our battle soon. I can say to that." Luka took a jump, raising his sword high. "But for now, take solace in what you've gained here today. You may have defeated Rogue Zero, but a much bigger battle awaits you all if you persist. Be warned."

"Riaan!" Luka swung his sword down, just as a light was shining brightly. He roared as he came down, but when he was within range to slice his face, the floor shined brighter before an eruption of light swallowed everything.

"What's happening?!" Shuji gasped, but he and everyone was swallowed by the light.

The roaring light beamed skywards. Thundering loud as the water sent tidal waves and vortexes everywhere. Ripples exerted from the atmosphere that spread all across the sky that echoed over everyone's heads. They all looked up, with Gus, Keegan, and the Battle Brawlers seeing roaring beam of light in the distance.

"Geez." Keegan awed. "The hell is that?!"

Gus looked up and down, seeing the pillar of light slowly fade from the water.

* * *

Luke grunted low as he uncovered from the light. When he did, he blinked several times. "What…happened?" He looked around, shock swallowing him.

When they all uncovered, they found themselves on the basin lines of the massive reservoir the tower once stood on. However, Brontes and Helios were in ball form, and everyone was grouped together and seemingly unharmed.

"We're…back on the shores." Atchibee said.

"Wait, hold up, that can't be right." Shuji complained. "Weren't we just on the top just a second ago?"

"Uh, what tower?" Maggie asked, looking up unnerved.

Everyone looked up to what she meant, their eyes widening in shock. They all saw that the tower was completely gone, instead oceanic waves took its place as the tides fused together.

Luke walked out to the shorelines a little further. He stopped when he was just on the edge, staring out as his hair shifted in the cold, crisp winds. The chills he felt had returned, and the goosebumps felt were getting annoying by the second. As he looked out, he knew from the energy shift that Empyrean was gone, but the relief he felt was short-lived when he realized what happened. His brow furrowed in what he knew was Riaan's plans coming to mind. "Master…"

"Guys! Over here!" a voice called out.

"Hey~! You guys alright?!"

Their shock aside, they all turned around, seeing Ace and his group sailing down to catch up with them.

"It's Ace!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Yeah! And Nemus and Baron, and Gus too! Even Keegan's okay!" Jelldon gasped. "They all made it…"

They all reconvened with one another, with the Bakugan turning to ball form. Once everything settled, they all began to take some closure.

"Master Spectra, is everything okay?" Gus asked, showing some concern.

"Yes Gus, everything just fine." Spectra answered. He looked back out to sea. "But it seems as though our target's took his leave for the time being."

"So I take it that he did in fact get what he wanted then." Gus figured.

Spectra gave no aforementioned response. He stared out to the sky, a sense of uneasiness crawling up his spine. There were some questions answered but many more to be made.

"Are you guys okay? That was some crazy stuff we saw in that tower." Baron asked. He was currently talking to Luke's group about what happened. "There was dust and winds, and we could've sworn we saw lightning!"

"Yeah, what was all that?" Ace asked. "Was that you guys?"

Maggie beamed. "Hehe…well that's a need to know secret." She winked.

"Geez, you guys just seem to know more ways to get under my skin don't ya." Keegan chimed half-heartedly. "At least tell us what happened."

"We'll fill you all in on the details when we can." Jase dismissed. "But for now, it seems that we have some more visitors." He looked up to the street ahead, giving everyone instructions of what he meant. To their surprise they were seeing three figures walk towards them, the same figures being the ones who saved them today.

Seeing their faces, Spectra smirked. "Well, well, seems as though Klaus' signal worked in time. You guys sure took your time." He nonchalantly said to them.

"We're sorry for the delay. The transporter system took a lot of time to configure." The one stepping up to respond was the small blonde, this being the Aquos/Subterra Brawler himself, Marucho. "We had to get contacted by Mira before we had to come here. She had to fill us in on whatever she could in such a short time."

"We were lucky." Shun, the Ventus/Darkus Brawler, noted. "If we had gotten here sooner, there'd be telling how much more devastation would've happened."

"Yeah, I haven't seen an army of Bakugan that gigantic in a long while." Marucho pointed out. "We haven't seen a coordinated group like that since Mag Mel."

Gunz, the Haos Brawler, crossed his arms. "Yeah well, I say we still won though. Those numbers were big but they weren't strong either. Nothing we couldn't handle, right?"

Luke's group was remaining silent. They all had wide eyes as they were looking at the Battle Brawlers before them. Beside them, the Vestal group showed some shock, but also genuine surprise. The four approached them with caution but seemed very open. The way they acted – that very feeling they have – it was something that Luke and the others felt with each other. Only this time around, they can't explain it.

"We got the message. Sorry for being late." Shun told Spectra.

"It's no trouble, really." Spectra responded. "But, you _did_ miss out on a bit, I can tell you that much."

"You can fill us in when we have spare time." Marucho answered. "But I think there might be some rogues still out there."

Spectra nodded. "I quite agree. Oh Gus."

"Yes Master Spectra." Gus said, before throwing Vulcan. Once Vulcan stood, Gus arose with him on his shoulder. They ascended off to the air, leaving everyone behind. "I'll look around and report!" he shouted from high above. "Let's go, Vulcan!"

As Vulcan took off, that left everyone else. The Battle Brawlers looked towards Luke's direction, leaving him and everyone silent. The setting sun glistened behind their backs, illuminating the streets to give the four lined up some kind of province. Though not grand, enough to leave everyone in silence.

Shun stepped forward, giving everyone a serious. "So you're the group Mira told us about." He said before smiling. "I've heard a bit about you. It's a pleasure to meet you." He reached his hand out.

Luke looked down at the hand in curiosity, as though it were a foreign object. He looked back at his friends, seeing their expectant faces. When he and Abis Omega looked to one another, they had a mutual look that they felt would help them. Moving his sword from his left hand to right hand, Luke shook with the proper hand and grinned.

"Nice to meet you too."

The day had finally come an end, with Riaan's forces deterred and Rogue Zero finally beaten down. They may have lost something this time but gained something out of it. But one thing was certain out of all this: Vestal was saved…for now.

* * *

 **I'm finally done with the Vestal Arc, hope you guys enjoyed it! I made sure to leave all these battles with some level of intensity, especially with Luke's battle against Maximus. I wanted to make sure everyone's fights were grand, so I had to make their finishing power levels above 1000, and Abis Omega I made this battle one to remember with his power over 2000 Gs. How's that for crazy? And I know many were emotionally shattered to where you need therapy because I trolled Riaan's big fight XD But no worries, he will fight…at some point.**

 **And this is also the part of the story where the Battle Brawlers finally take part of the action. That's right, Marucho, Shun, Gunz, and soon enough Dan will be coming back. Dan will be a little later, but don't lose hope yet, I have another big surprise coming out of left field very soon.**

 **Also, for those dying for Bakugan evolutions, don't worry. I have something in mind coming very soon!**

 **So, with the Vestal Arc officially over, I will be getting started on a special arc that I've been planning: The Alice Arc! Big surprise? Well, you'll be seeing what I mean when next chapter rolls around! Anyways, reviews are appreciated and thanks!**


	34. Vengeance

Two days have come and gone, and Vestal was barely getting out of the slump its been in that whole time. Due to there being so much debris from technologically advanced buildings coming down, search parties had to spent hours – if not the whole night – rummaging through what they could scrounge. A lot of people were hurt, and many were in less jovial spirits than what some needed right now. But in the thick of this cleanup, there was some light to all this destruction.

Atmos sailed overhead, holding two metal girders in his talons that he dropped down in scrap piles that clanged loudly. Fly Beetle was making the easiest work with his horn and body built for rummaging. His horn levered up massive stones and debris, allowing people to get under to search for survivors and bodies. Abis Omega slithered out of slim spots from the alley, with debris aced in coils that he dragged out to make room or Verias to jump in and search. Atchibee used her scythes to slash through large debris to make it easier to get through to obstacles. And elsewhere at a local power plant, Jelldon was along the sides, using his electricity to charge up and help machinery with necessary power.

After many hours of hard work, Luke lugged around a debris piece to another mountainous pile. He wiped the sweat off his forehead using his forearm, breathing hard out.

"You holding up back there, Luke?" Shawn asked. He was nearby, providing safety tape to border a large debris mound.

Luke looked towards him. "Yeah, I think so."

Shawn smirked. "Pretty different helping people out, huh? I'm surprised."

Luke looked down, softly smiling. It wasn't that long ago that he would just leave people for dead back in Thermosphere. The Devil Miasma was an incident that would never truly go away, but in essence it's what made Luke the way he was now. He didn't do so well last time, but he could always make a difference by helping others now.

"We should take a break." Shawn suggested. "We'll find the others and work from there, how's that sound?"

Luke nodded. "Got it."

Not long after, Luke's group had finally caught up with each other and their Bakugan. Fresh water was supplied by fellow volunteers who thanked them for their Bakugan helping out. Once reconvened, everyone was sitting around, talking about the duties they took up.

"So how's that power supply coming, Maggie?" Esther asked.

Maggie grinned. "It's looking good so far. Jelldon helped starting up the generator. There should be enough power to get them going until their generators are fixed."

"That's good." Jase nodded. "With the technology they rely on, I can't imagine that Vestal would go without much power for long. A crude disadvantage to relying on such technology too much."

Shawn was leaning against a wall when he looked towards Shuji. "So how's that search party? Fly Beetle and you doing alright?"

Shuji looked at Shawn as he was leaning beside him. He looked down shortly after. "Yeah, it's fine. We got the heavy stuff out of the way. After that it just got small."

"That's good."

As Luke was having a bite of a sandwich, Abis Omega popped open beside him. "At this rate, it'll be a while before we get anywhere if we keep this up."

"I agree, Abis." Atchibee said. "We need to figure out what we're going to do from here. I wouldn't imagine that Riaan and Rogue Zero would be waiting to lick wounds while we're busy cleaning up their mess."

Behind Maggie, the Battle Brawlers were seen coming forward. She and everyone turned to meet them once more. "Oh, it's you guys!" she gasped.

"The Battle Brawlers…" Jelldon awed.

Luke and everyone steeled themselves as they came forward. Once converged, Marucho looked towards Jase. "Thanks again for all your guys' help. We're making good time in the operations needed." He said.

"It's no trouble." Jase said. "And I presume that you were able to clear your section as well?"

Shun nodded. "Yes. We just finished. We were able to find a couple stragglers that we got to safety. The damage is still clear as day, but we're able to get the people first."

Luke grinned. "That's good."

"Now…" Shun stepped forward, a serious expression boring daggers into everyone. "Tell us, what exactly happened here? Who is this Riaan that you guys confronted?"

The group looked to one another confusedly. They weren't sure what to say, but knew at this point, they had to say something. They helped them, so they had to show some signs of trust. "Very well then…" Jase glanced back. "Shawn, you care to help explain the situation?"

"Why me?" Shawn asked, but he looked around to see no one saying otherwise. He sighed. "Okay, fine…"

Shawn explained in great detail what it was that happened, starting from the beginning. He told them about how they got involved, how they got to Interacia, and also who or what Riaan was. He told them about Riaan's divine plan and how he's leeching life from other planets. By the end of his explanation everyone looked mildly surprised.

"Wait, you serious, or this some kind of joke?" Gunz exasperated.

"Believe me, I wish this was one." Shawn dismayed. "But that's what happened."

Gunz stepped back, showing shock on his face. "Man…"

"So you're saying that this man is actually related to Code Eve?" Shun questioned.

"We're not a hundred percent certain, but from what we've seen, it has to be a possibility." Esther said.

"This is definitely a problem." Marucho had a hand to his chin. "I've never heard anything like it. An entity that can alter his own structure to replicate and siphon actual life matter. That isn't any kind of metamorphosis I've known."

"Sounds all freaky to me!" Radizen exclaimed.

Besides him, Roxtor spoke gibberish.

"Oh you're one to talk, Roxtor! I'm not that freaky!" Radizen backlashed. "If anything that's your department!"

"And you're also saying that he's been hidden amongst our kind this whole time since Vestroia and Earth connected?" Shun asked.

Esther nodded. "Yes. We imagine that's the case. There's more to it than we thought, like for example, he can use his abilities to mimic the textures of the earth as well."

"Yeah, I remember that." Shuji said. "That happened when we went on Interacia. The ground was about to cave in beneath us a couple times. Felt like a marsh."

"And with each different substance he decodes through his body, the more of it is processed in Interacia, where the landscape may very well alter depending on what he took in."

Shun put a hand to his chin. "I see. So if he made Vestal his target, that must mean he was after the advanced technology they were able to find."

"That sounds like bad news all over." Gunz said.

"Yes, I quite agree." A voice from behind made them all turn around. They saw Spectra, Gus, Ace, Baron, Klaus, Keegan, and Luka all present as they caught up on them.

"Oh, it's you guys." Luke said, signs of shock inside his voice.

"Did you manage to find anything out useful?" Jase questioned.

Spectra nodded with a smirk. "Quite so. You'd be quite surprised." He turned to see the Battle Brawlers once more. "Ah, good ole Marucho, and my friend Shun. It's been a while." He chimed.

Marucho smiled. "Indeed it has. We're glad you and the others made it out okay."

"Such exquisite bonds that have properly aged, yet still retains its flavor." Klaus smartly spoke. "Beautiful. Truly this is a wonderful reunion…although, under such bittersweet circumstances I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.

Luka stepped forward, a cold look chilling the atmosphere around him. "Listen up, because this is going to be a one-time explanation. Seems what we thought actually happened. And it's not good."

Returning the explanations, Luka and Spectra began talking about their side of the story, and the data that they've been collecting. From beginning to end everyone held on, but alas they all showed signs of dismay.

"I see, so that's what happened." Jase said. He was pleasantly composed despite the blunt tone.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself, but it's what happened." Ace said.

Gus showed something on his Bakumeter. It looked like a graph of Vestal's insides. And from the looks of it, a vague magenta was covering most of the inside like a spreading virus. "Take a look for yourselves, it's all there."

Maggie leaned in, gasping. "No way! Is that…!"

Luke and Shawn showed surprise as well.

"You guessed it guys. This is our planet's core." Baron answered. "For some reason, there's this really weird energy that's been spiking ever since that Riaan guy showed up."

"To make matters worse, even as he disappeared. The virus didn't disappear. It's still there." Nemus said.

Jase put a hand to his chin as he was thinking. "Then this can only mean one thing that we know certain. Riaan has no doubt infected this planet with his powers." He paused as he looked at the graph. "And from the looks of it, it seems to have accelerated to match Earth's readings as well."

Marucho tapped on his Bakumeter as he projected a copy of signatures that Mira gave him, showing Earth's readings. "Yeah you're right. Just look at this." He and Gus compared the two graphs, showing them how identical they were.

"But if Riaan was on Earth longer, how come Vestal's losing energy at the same rate?" Percival asked.

"It's because of that damned Empyrean, that's why." Everyone turned towards Luka, seeing the scowl on his face when he thought of that tower. He started walking forwards. "Riaan created tools to help him with his conquest. He may not have mercy on other planets, but he isn't intending to make them all suffer individually…he wants to wipe them out all at once."

"This is just awful." Jelldon dismayed.

"Yeah, this ain't gonna sit well." Fly Beetle agreed.

Verias intervened, hoping to keep the note from going sour. "So now that we know what's going on, what are we gonna do?"

Suddenly the earth began to tremble. The magnitudes were vibrating intensely, startling a lot of people. Luke and everyone were shuffling around, barely keeping themselves up.

"W-what's going on?!" Maggie exclaimed. "An earthquake?!"

Shuji grunted as he balanced himself. "This is bad. The people are gonna start panicking again!"

Jase prodded his glasses, keeping his military composure. "Everyone remain calm! It should be over soon!" As soon as he said that, the magnitude began to slowly diminish back to a steady level. The rumbling and quaking settled, and everyone was standing on edge.

Radizen jumped. "What the heck was that just now?"

"I'm not sure…" Marucho hazily asked on all fours. He stammered up and dusted himself off. "It could've been an aftereffect of Riaan's influence I suspect."

"Yeah, that's gotta be." Luka said. "Once a planet begins breaking down, Interacia's bad qualities start transferring over. That includes their terrible surface and disasters as well."

Luke's eyes widened. _'Wait a minute…'_ He thought back to the weather reports that he saw on TV before he left for Vestal. _'That's the exact same thing that happened to Earth as we were leaving. Then does this mean that Vestal's gonna get natural disasters more?'_

Shawn stepped forward. "Well I don't know about you, but we need to come up with something, and fast before another one of those shakes happen again."

Marucho nodded. "Agree. We need to head back to Earth and compile the data we have of both worlds. We'll also need to hurry to New Vestroia to see what else is happening."

"That case, we need to head out as soon as we can." Shun said. "We've got to find Dan fast or we'll never get things done."

"WAIT!" Suddenly in a burst of comical speed, Keegan sped in a dust cloud that blew in everyone's face. When the dust cleared up, he was in a groveling position with his head down. "Please take me with you! I'm begging you!"

"Wha-Keegan?!" Luke stammered.

"These guys are driving me _crazy_!" He pointed at the Vestal group accusingly. "I nearly got killed because of them! I take it all back! These guys are _way_ more annoying than you lot!"

"Hey, that's not nice." Baron pouted.

"Yeah, what did we ever do to you?" Ace raised a brow, earning a harsh glare that made him jerk back. "Hey, geez, what's with the look?"

He pointed at Ace. "There! See?! He doesn't even know what he's talking about! _Please_ take me with you! Anything but here! _Anything_!"

Maggie was wide-eyed at the harsh groveling Keegan was imposing. "…woah. Okay…" she whistled. "Man, this guy begs worse than you, Luke."

"What's that mean?" he grumbled.

Shuji crossed his arms. "This is just sad. You sure we should let him?"

Jase humbly straightened. "That's a good question. For what it's worth, Keegan has shown instrumental usage to us…perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have him tag along for a while longer I suppose."

"Mind if I impose on something?" Spectra stepped forward, immediately erasing the pleasure on Keegan's face.

Jase turned towards him. "Yes? Is there something wrong?"

"Why no, not at all." Spectra answered. "But if I can say something, I think I might have a better solution to this problem."

"Intriguing…go on."

Spectra looked down at Keegan. "This fellow Interacian has been an upmost asset in our operation. It's because of his sacrifice that we got to the Battle Brawlers to begin with. With that said, with his Interacian DNA, I think we can work something out with him assisting me in finding a cure to this little disease we seem to have."

"Wait…" Keegan paled. "You wanna use me as a guinea pig?!"

"You should be honored." Gus smirked over him. "Master Spectra doesn't just acknowledge anyone for his services. If he sees you as an asset then don't feel bad. Consider it an honor."

Luke looked towards everyone. "Well, what do you guys think?" Everyone held their opinions to themselves.

"I can vouch for the young man." Klaus raised his hand. "I've seen him in action with my own eyes. I believe that he can in fact benefit everyone by lending his aid to Vestal for a little while."

"Wha…?" Keegan gaped.

"I get it." Marucho realized. "We can use his Interacia intelligence and DNA to try and stop Riaan somehow." He turned towards the others. "What do you guys think?"

Shun shrugged. "If it'll keep everyone safe then I'm in." he answered. Gunz meekly shrugged like he didn't care.

"Well, it looks like everyone's in on it." Shawn sighed. "Sorry Keegan, guess you're needed here."

Keegan tried to worm his way out of it. "N-now, hold on! Wait a sec! Uh, c-can we uh…you know…work something else out…?" He felt a chill when he looked all around, seeing Ace and Baron smirk at him. Immediately he paled.

"You can't stand us you said. Think we're crazy." Ace reminded him. "Might wanna think about what you say the next time you wanna thank someone."

"Look on the bright side. We need all the help we can get." Baron chimed in.

This didn't sit well with Keegan. He let out a loud cry that echoed through the streets.

"Then it's settled, we'll find the Trailer and ready for departure." Esther sternly said. "Now then, we should get started on preparing."

"Right!" Everyone agreed. All except Keegan, who was groaning angrily to the heavens.

While everyone began talking amongst themselves about the plan, far off away from the group, Luke noticed a silent stare coming from Luka, who was leaning against a pile of rocks. Both were quiet as Luke showed inquiry at Luka, before he suddenly turned and walked off.

"Luka, hold on…!" Luke reached out, but it was too late. He was gone.

"Where's he going you think?" Abis Omega questioned.

Luke retracted his hand, letting go o the prospect. "…I don't know."

Nearby, Esther saw Luke being contemplative. "Luke, what's wrong?"

Luke looked back towards Esther, then back to the direction Luka went off to. He fell quiet as he decided to let the subject drop. "…it's nothing."

* * *

Rain poured down on Interacia's grand capital. For what felt like an alien ideal, the Interacian people were experiencing natural weather other than sunlight for the first time. The ground was being turned to puddles that people stepped around in; kids of which hopped and splashed in.

In Riaan's divine tower that breached through the rain, the sounds of thunder echoed through the chambers as the outdoor atmosphere was getting drastic. And the same could be said for inside.

Looking out towards the rain through his massive open window, Riaan sat on his throne, a patient stare fixed as beside him, Armagedoid was in his open form, standing tall like a statue in utter silence. Behind them, Hades Pillars was glooming down on Rogue Zero as they kneeled before their superiors. The sheer tension was barely broke by anyone. The thunder outside did all the talking.

After what felt like an eternity, that gaping silence was finally broke by Cyrus. "Maximus Rogue. Xander Hellion. Cesar Ventriliqua. Ariella Island. Hendrix Stone. Killian Miles. Do you know why you were brought to us?"

No one said anything. Not even Maximus was showing a smirk. All that assurance he had was washed away when Abis Omega's attack defeated him. The memory still irked him.

"I take it by your stout silence that you're already aware. Well then, perhaps we'll have to say it ourselves."

Magnus stepped forward. "Your arrogance and lack of resolve is what lead to every one of your defeats. You let yourselves get caught in what could possibly be your biggest plunder yet. You allowed your backs to be turned to let six humans and two Vestals the audacity to meet Lord Riaan's face."

Many of them grunted in annoyance, and partially frustration. Xander balled his fists.

"And Cesar." Lucia said. "Your army has been 90% wiped out. I hope you realize those numbers fall on _your_ responsibility." Cesar prodded his glasses with a frown, huffing. "And it is precisely because of this setback that we are now short-handed on supplied forces to further continue our brigade on Vestal. As of now, Vestal is without our arms still wrapped around it."

Amina lifted her head to Ariella, smirking evilly. "Hmph!" Without care, she stomped inches away from her face. "And here I thought you couldn't get any lower than a dog. All of you." She snobbishly turned around. "Why bother looking at trash any further."

"I quite agree." Zion scowled.

Galilea looked down on Killian. She held no words for him as he kept his head bowed and eyes shut in shame over his loss. She sighed heavily. She was going to have a word with him later on.

Maximus was still silent. His hood was down as beneath, one could barely make out the shuddering look in his eyes. The image of Luke and Abis Omega finishing them off rattled his mind for the umpteenth time today. He had nothing to speak of.

Cyrus took a few steps forward, meeting Maximus as he kneeled in his shadow. The man crossed his arms and looked down with a blood-chilling stare, one that could give children nightmares as thunder roared in the background. "Maximus. Tell me now…how does it feel…that you've experienced true fear?"

Maximus gritted his teeth. His shadowy gaze beneath his hood casted out any means of fighting. He was too warped to realize his superior speaking to him.

Cyrus saw that he was too distraught to answer. "I was hoping for a better answer than just silence you know. I honestly held high expectations for you…but I guess those were of false hope."

A hand was put out, stopping everyone from disowning Rogue Zero. "That's quite enough." Riaan stood up, facing them with his head held high. Everyone turned towards him in shock. "The blame to be casted on is my own."

Lucia gasped. "You? But, sir-!"

"This fault is held on me. There is no reason for you to be berating Rogue Zero because you refuse to point your true fingers at me. This was my idea, and therefore it's my responsibility to bare."

"O-of course milord." Lucia stammered. "Please, forgive our rudeness." She and Hades Pillars kneeled before Riaan in apologies.

With them quelled, Riaan turned towards Rogue Zero. "Now then, Rogue Zero. I understand that you have suffered enough. Please, tell us, what was the experience you have to share with us?"

Rogue Zero was very much humbled by the request of their leader. They all looked to each other worriedly, if not quizzically. Suddenly from the group, Hendrix stood tall, catching the eyes of Ariella. "Hendrix?"

Hendrix held a stern eye towards Riaan. "Yes, Hendrix?" Riaan asked.

"Milord…" The Subterra battler frowned. He honestly looked sad with regret. "It is with great humility, that we take full responsibility for this."

Guilty, Killian stepped up as well. "He's right. You gave us the task of defending you until the end and we let you down. This is on ours shoulders as well."

Nobody else said anything. Maximus was still wrapped on how his section of darkness was swept away by Luke's final attack. The look of fear in his face then was enough to deter him so much that he looked like a statue.

"You can all relax. No need to feel down about yourselves." Riaan dismissed. "Listen well. It is true that you let yourselves open and were without caution when Spectra and his forces took you by surprise. It was perhaps a close call but in the end I got the energy we needed, so you did your jobs, even with negative repercussions."

Cesar chuckled. "Seems we have been graced by his eminence yet again."

"You're far too kind, thank you." Killian bowed. Him, along with everyone bowed again in gratitude.

Riaan grinned. "Good. Now then. On with the basis of our overall agenda. It seems that what I have calculated has come to pass. Our plans have finally caught the attention of the Battle Brawlers that inhabit Earth, and they will most likely be after us as well. With that in mind, I would like to commence further into the next phase of our plans as immediately as we possibly can."

Zion raised his head. "Your eminence, how would you like to proceed?"

"Well, looking back upon this failure of occupying New Vestroia _and_ Vestal, I believe we have to rely now on more moderate advances. With the technology was have finished downloading from Vestal, we'll use that to enhance the programming on the repairs and structures of Empyrean, to prepare for our next target."

"Very well. We'll get them to reconfigure Empyrean for the next destination." Galilea said. "Do you want us to prepare for anything else, milord?"

"Actually…" Riaan closed his eyes, humbly grinning. "I would like to further address this with Hades Pillars promptly. We will discuss our next course of action regarding Empyrean and where our location will be. In the meantime, Rogue Zero…" he turned towards the shamed group. "I understand that safeguarding Empyrean took considerate time out of your hands. In spite of your efforts, I'll have to consider sending you into reflection. You will be on standby until Hades Pillars gives you anymore orders. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your eminence." Ariella answered, bowing her head.

"Good, then everyone, you are dismissed. Hades Pillars, met me for our next course in half an hour. Dismissed." Everyone suddenly disappeared right before his eyes, teleporting off to their steads. With them gone, thunder gave wake to lightning outside, alarming Armagedoid. "At ease, Armagedoid, it's just lightning." Riaan turned around and walked back to his throne. "It's a common sight on Earth you see. Especially during storms." He sat down in his seat, looking comfortable as he frowned out at the storm.

The rain kept pouring down, a dark grey sky that overtook the landscape. As he looked out at the downpour, he continued speaking.

"Just as beauty draws many in, Armagedoid, that beauty can also be a death flag. The rain that we see now, it may brings quenching thirsts to halt, but it can also drown. Just as lightning brings electricity, it also kills in a flash. The very force of nature is a power many question, and that question even I have not yet found the answer to."

Armagedoid glanced down to his master. "But, can you control this world?"

"…I can indeed, Armagedoid. But know this: Not everything can be controlled the way you want them to."

Lightning flashed, crackling thunder throughout the sky.

* * *

All of Rogue Zero went their separate ways. Killian was the first to teleport to his room, looking annoyed as he went for the bed that Galilea got for him last week. He wanted to just lie down after the hard time he had. Cesar prodded his glasses inside his lab, where he created a variety of projections showing Bakugan and graphs he had to configure stats of. He proceeded to infusions, with Freezer watching besides him. Hendrix went off somewhere, where he began to do push-ups with gritting teeth, partially from frustration and from the weight he felt. Ariella was applying moisturizer to her face as she looked herself in the mirror, huffing. Xander was leaning on his windowsill, flicking Hyper Dragonoid up and down as he stared at the rain shower happening mere inches from his body. But no one was more distraught than someone who teleported to total darkness.

Materializing in his domain, Maximus continued showing no response as he remained stiff as a statue.

Lightning crackled outside again, the thundering rumbling beneath his very feet. Oddly enough, the vibrations didn't faze him. Nothing did.

As if on instinct, he turned towards the mirror in his room – the only other object in his domain. Pitch-black everywhere else and curtains open to view the dark clouds on the other side of the room, where the mirror refracted light. Maximus walked towards it, staring at his reflection grimly.

Silence. That's all that overtook his domain. Nothing but the diminished sounds of rainwater streaming outside, and the spontaneous thunder that rumbled through the atmosphere. The dark silence that Maximus was feeling was what he saw in the reflection; a grim, black creature with nothing but small devil horns and a void look unseen. The only thing made out were the vague bags beneath the eyes.

" _Maximus. Tell me now…how does it feel…that you've experienced true fear?"_

Cyrus' words entered his mind again. The distraught look started turning bitter as he was thinking back to something about his childhood. He remembered something. A cold, empty place, a unbearable environment where he was left alone. All he saw everywhere were decayed statues, but the air and fear were much alike – unbearable.

" _Im…impossible…how…?" he was so out of it that he took one look at Luke and Abis Omega. They looked better than ever, but he was a stuttering mess as his composure was completely shattered._

 _ **BOOM!**_

Lightning crackled outside, bringing Maximus to reality. He took one look at his reflection during a flash, seeing not himself, nor his inner demon…but Luke. He gasped and fell back from shock. His heart was racing as he stared at the mirror again, this time when he saw lightning, he saw his own horrified expression.

Realizing what happened, he thought about Luke's attack one more time. The intimidating look he had edged into his mind, his emotions of fear bubbling into anger. He slowly stood up, walking towards his mirror again as he had a hostile look beneath his hood. The devil child saw lightning flash one more time, again showing Luke hissing at him.

Maximus hissed back, his eyes shrunk so much they were almost gone. His fangs were bared, his fingers twitching. His maniacal scowling was so loud it was bloodcurdling to the ear. " _ **Luuuke~!**_ "

Lightning flashed loud one more time, thunder as loud as Maximus roared inti his mirror and the bloodthirsty reflection.

* * *

The group stood before the Trailer, finally back to their humble abode. Much to their own surprise, even through the destruction of Vestal, the Trailer was still in one piece. To add to the shock, it was in the exact same spot as it was before.

"You…you've gotta be joking." Luke stammered. "The Trailer, it's still…"

"It's like it wasn't even touched to begin with. Damn." Shawn awed.

Maggie smiled wide. "Talk about a miracle! We're just getting lucky today!"

"Got that right. Some lucky break." Shuji smirked.

Esther heard footsteps and saw Klaus. "It was certainly a lucky find. When the smoke finally cleared, my manner and the estates were the first signs I looked. And amongst them also lied your humble abode. Seems the warm winds blew in the direction of good fortune for us all."

Luke walked up to the Trailer, staring at its massive structure still strong. As he looked longingly, a sense of belonging filled his heart. Cold winds picked up, but he wasn't too bothered by them. What got his attention, however, was the hand on his shoulder belonging to a smiling Shawn. He looked over to see his best friend giving him a grin.

"Hey, you okay?"

Luke hesitated to answer for a moment. He looked back up, smiling again. "Yeah…just thinking is all." He said. "We missed our home."

"Yeah." Shawn looked up at the Trailer as well. "I think we all did."

"Sure is good to be back."

"Ain't that the truth."

Esther ignored the sympathetic notes for the moment and turned towards the Battle Brawlers. "So tell us, what are your plans for now? Are you intending to head back with us?"

"We've been giving it some thought." Marucho said. "We've decided for at least the time being, we could use this to our advantage and learn from as many sources together until we return to Earth."

Shun stepped forward. "We'll follow you along, but only until we're back to Earth. From there, we'll come up with a new plan. Is that clear?"

Esther nodded. "Yes, understood."

"I'll step inside and start up the engine. I suppose this is where we part for the time being." Jase told Spectra and the Vestal group.

"Yes, so it would seem." Spectra said.

Gus scoffed lightly. "You guys have a lot on your plates. We understand if you won't be sending out invitations for a while."

"It's too bad. And here I was getting used to you guys." Ace chimed cooly.

"You'll be sure to keep us informed, right? Right?" Baron slid to the front to the group, looking like he was begging. "Because we gotta chill sometime in this mess we're in! So please, don't leave us hanging too long, okay?" He was shedding wavy tears down his face as he was sad to see them go.

"Baron, calm down." Nemus advised. "It's not like they'll just disappear."

"Not quite yet." Jase answered. "But if not soon, the three planets and the people will all disappear. It's best to act now rather than stay in one spot too long." He turned and prodded his glasses, making light refract off them. "That said, I hope that you are successful in whatever data you're able to get, Spectra. We're counting on you."

Spectra chuckled. "Noted. Please do keep well."

"As to you all." With that, Jase started for the Trailer to get it going. Following him, everyone else started for the Trailer.

"Bye guys, catch ya later!" Maggie waved back smiling, along with others grinning.

"Bye!" Baron waved back in the distance.

Once they were out of sight, Klaus had a hand holding up Sirenoid. "Well now, seems they're on their merry way. It's time that we do what we can as well for Vestal. Sirenoid?"

"Yes, Master Klaus. I shall do as you tell me to do." Sirenoid said.

Spectra grinned and turned away. "Well now, seems like we should be getting to work as well, won't we…Keegan."

Behind him was Keegan, and he looked far from please as he had a gloomy aura and a sulking expression. "Somebody shoot me…"

The Vestal group laughed, though for this laugh shared, it was perhaps the last one they will have for the longest time.

As Luke's group started filing into the Trailer, Luke was the last one to file in. Suddenly a swift sound got Abis Omega's attention. "Huh?"

Luke turned to his partner. "Abis, what's up?" He glanced back, seeing someone who was standing alone meters away. When their eyes met, a distilled silence brewed in their awkward stares. Luke couldn't believe it. "Luka…"

Luka stared at Luke like a statue. His presence alarmed everybody else as they turned inside. They came back, crowding behind Luke as they all stared at the Haos avenger who was focused solemnly on Luke. The air around them shifted as leaves wilted in the trees. With each passing second, the leaves grew restless as winds were ruffling them up.

The second one leaf finally picked up and drifted off, Luke's glare grew serious as he stepped off the Trailer, making way towards Luka until he was a few feet away.

"Luka…"

"You're heading back to Earth, is that right?" he bluntly asked.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, we were just about to head out. What about you?"

"I was about to head out as well." He turned his head to glance outwards. "I checked the area for anymore stray Bakugan. This planet should at least be free of the tainted. But the damage is too great to take care of."

"I see…" A pause of apology lifted before he spoke. "Luka, how are you gonna handle against Master Riaan? What's your plan?"

Luka looked back to him. "My plan?" he repeated. "My plan, you ask? Exactly what business is what I'm doing relevant to yours?"

"Well, we're both after the same thing, aren't we? We wanna find a way to stop Master Riaan from destroying all worlds. If we put all our heads together, we can find a way to-!"

"Moron."

Luke gasped. "Wait…what?"

"You heard what I said, didn't you? Even after everything that's happened, you still insist on taking down Riaan and his monster?"

"Well, yeah. What do you expect, for me to just stay down and take the fall?"

Luke scoffed again. "Moron. And you're still calling him 'Master Riaan' still?"

"Luka…"

"You moron!" His sudden snapping shut down anything Luke had to say. "You're so naïve that it's making me sick. You really think this is all gonna be that simple? Do you even have a plan?"

Luke furrowed his brow. He wasn't taking his insults lightly. "No, not yet. But we're trying. That's all we can do."

"And you really think trying means something if you fail in the end?" he scowled back. "Even if your plan got you _this_ far, that won't change that Riaan has taken three planets to his influence. He's this much closer to creating a world of one and you're running around like headless chickens waiting for his next strike!"

Luke wanted to say something, but before he could, Luka grabbed him by the collar and stared him in his shocked face. "Listen here, you _fake_! I'm telling you this for your own good!"

"Luke!" Esther went up, but she was held back when Shuji fixed her in place. She looked back, seeing him shake his head. She resumed watching.

"You think I told all your friends that stuff back on Interacia just so you can get yourselves killed? My goal is to save as many people from that monster's wake, and you completely ignored me!" he shoved Luke back. Luke caught himself and watched Luka turn his back. "I didn't think it would come to this, I was a fool…"

"Luka…"

"I told you all of that just so you and your planets can prepare for the worst, not to see others like you become what I am. Someone who's willing to risk everything to end Riaan once and for all. There's been too many I've seen suffer on Interacia all these years, and Riaan played them like fools by a loose string!" he glared over his shoulder back at the others. "So how do you feel now after seeing Vestal in ruins?"

"Luka…" Abis Omega looked at Brontes, seeing his stare fixed on him alone. He returned the crude stare.

"Luka." Luke remained surprisingly calm in tone. "This is about Riaan, isn't it?" he stepped forward. "Believe it or not, he's been a part of my life as well. And that's another reason why I have to do this."

This time, Luka was the one who gasped.

"Master Riaan deceived me and Shawn, all our lives for that matter. Whether you choose to believe me or not, that still doesn't mean that it isn't less personal for all of us. He took Bakugan from New Vestroia, infected our worlds…you were right, maybe he _is_ a monster. But…" he cleared his throat before choosing to speak again. "Look, I don't know what Riaan did exactly to make you despise him, but I'm not stopping you. And neither should you."

Luka managed to get over his shock, but his scowl returned. "Is that so?"

"It's the way we chose."

"I see…in that case-!" He suddenly pulled out his energy sword, surprising Luke enough to make him step back. "Let me make this clear! If you're so bent on stopping Riaan by yourself, then prove it!"

Everyone looked shocked at all this. Shawn stepped forward. "Hey! Both of you! Don't start here! Luke!"

Luke saw the sword pointed at his face, but he calmed down as Abis Omega remained on his shoulder. "Luka, stop. I don't wanna fight you."

"Is that so? Well then if you can't fight me, how can you expect to fight Riaan if you can't protrude every obstacle that stand in your way?" he asked as he withdrew his energy sword promptly.

"An obstacle?" Abis Omega pieced it together as Luka turned to walk away. "Wait, is that all we are to you? After everything that you've done for us, even after helping, you think we're just in the way?! C'mon! Why can't we just fight Riaan together?!"

Luka stopped meters away with his back still turned. He grimly sighed. "It's not that simple." He muttered.

"What?" Luke and Abis Omega asked in unison.

Luka turned back towards them one more time. "I've made a vow to myself and Brontes that we'd save as many lives needed from Riaan. If you really insist on actually helping, the listen and back off. But if you don't and insist on this path…then you." He referred to Luke as he reached for his sword one more time. "The next we meet, _that_ will decide whose vendetta is stronger. Only the _real_ avenger will stop Riaan before the other." He turned away, this time for good and walked off. "This is the last time we'll meet like this. The choice is yours…but know this: It won't change what must be done."

Luka's final note caught whim to the winds. The winds picked up between Luka and Luke as they separated. Abis Omega and Brontes locked eyes with each other one more time before Brontes took off with Luka.

Luke was left silent, but he was brought back to reality when Jase stepped forward. "Luke…"

"Jase…" he started. "Do you think Luka is jealous of us?"

"That isn't likely to say. Normally when two people seek a common goal, they would always try to establish their superiority to one another. Seems that's exactly what Luka is doing."

"I see." He smirked.

"Is there something amusing?"

Luke turned around, smiling as he walked towards the Trailer. "It's nothing. C'mon, let's head back to Earth."

Jase followed behind. Everyone cleared a path for Luke as he made way inside. They all exchanged worried looks over him, but out of respect stayed silent.

* * *

The congregation hall was vastly silent, even when thunder still rumbled on occasion. The room's attribute symbols on the outer circle shined, bringing all of Rogue Zero, exclude Maximus, to one spot.

"This the spot where he wanted us?" Killian questioned.

"Last I checked before we got here." Xander answered. "Maximus said he wanted to meet us this instant."

"An urgent rendezvous?" Ariella scoffed. "That doesn't sound like Maximus. At least he paces us. What's with a rush at a time like this? I was about to shower."

"Hmph!" Cesar scoffed as he whipped his locks on the side of his face. "Shame, and I was in the middle of making schematics for those new updates to our arsenal and-!"

The Darkus symbol glowed beneath their feet, summoning Maximus. The Darkus battler had his hood up and head down as he was stone-cold. The air around him began dropping in temperature, immediately alarming his fellow cohorts.

"Well, well, look who's fashionably late, as ever." Ariella scoffed. "So, Maximus, care to tell us what's so important that you dragged us all the way out here?"

"Be quiet, Ariella. I'm sure he has his reasons. You're just mad because you can't take care of yourself as needed." Xander scoffed.

Ariella looked far from pleased. "Please, Xander. If I can't take care of myself, then how is it that I have better breath than the trash heap you crawled out of this morning?"

Xander chuckled. "Well at least that tongue of yours is still in shape."

"Much more so than your body, little man."

"Guys. Guys!" Killian – being between them the whole time – earned glares. He held his ground as he gestured towards Maximus. "He's saying something…"

They all fell silent as Maximus was silent towards his cohorts. He and his captive audience were glaring at one another, exchanging silent vital signals that gave the room a serious vibe.

"Get your things going…we're heading out." He bluntly murmured.

Cesar raised a brow. "Heading out you say? And where exactly is this too?"

"We're going to find Luke and those brats. They've outlived their annoyance long enough…I say it's time we remind them again why they should fear us."

Everyone looked to each other with slight confusion on their faces. They didn't get why so soon, but the motive they felt was partially by them. Just looking at him made it clear something else was up. Of course some like Ariella seemed more elated than scared.

"My goodness, this is quite the bold move you've made, Maximus. Sounds like your patience is thinning at long last. I'm wasn't sure if I was ever going to see this side of you. My, what a rebel you've-!"

All air in the atmosphere was cut off when a gauntlet with sharp claws snatch her by the neck, causing Ariella to gag from the cutting choke. Everyone in the room backed off with wide eyes as Ariella was gaping for air like a fish out of water. Maximus was casually holding his arm out as his hood was down.

"I _said_ we are going after them, _now_." Sheer, chilling venom was in every syllable of his voice. "Orders or no orders, Luke and that posse of his have outlived their usefulness long enough. I didn't ask for your shitmouth commentary, Ariella…"

He finally turned towards everyone, showing something that made even Hendrix a little wide-eyed…and something that made Ariella's blood run cold.

The eyes of a devil were what they saw staring at them all. A stare that rivaled a Bakugan that got no sleep and was driven insane. The blood red around his eyes, and the monstrous venom seen made it all too clear that he wasn't taking no for an answer. Any sense of argument died as he glanced at Ariella.

"Now let me make myself clear. We are going after them, _now_. Do _not_ make me repeat myself a third time." He dropped Ariella, letting her fall on to her back harshly. As Killian rushed beside to help her up as she gaped like a fish, Maximus shifted his cape around. "Cesar! I don't care how it's done! Find those six pests, and make sure they stay put!" he shifted his cape again, his frown turning into a malicious, bloodthirsty smirk. "We're gonna go give Luke and his _friends_ our regards."

* * *

Jase began putting in coordinates as he typed into his keyboard. Beside him, Marucho was watching him tentatively as he was observing the schematics locked on. Shun and Gunz were sitting around the big table at the base of the operating deck as they were waiting patiently. Luke's group strapped into their seats and prepared for takeoff.

Esther was typing into her sequence, making sure the radars and sequences were in good shape. While diagnostic checks were running, she looked over, seeing Luke fairly slow in his checks. "Luke."

Returning from spacing out, Luke turned to the seat closest to him. "Esther…"

"You look spacious. Is what Luka said bothering you?"

Luke looked down. "That's…kinda hard to explain."

Abis Omega rolled onto the table, popping open. "Honestly, what's there to say? I mean, look at us. We're risking our lives for this mission and he's insisting we should back off. You don't see us telling him how to live his life."

"No, you're right." She turned away. "Still, I'm sure he all that for a reason. But please, don't let that stop you, Luke. You have your own life to live as well." She smiled softly. "And you taught us to live our lives like you."

"I'm not sure if we didn't express ourselves much, Abis Omega, but Esther and I are very grateful to you and Luke. You both have become very inspirational Bakugan."

"Really?" Abis Omega sheepishly turned away. "Heh…thanks I guess."

"Just keep walking the path that brings you forward." Esther advised. "And I promise I'll see to it that you make it to the end."

Luke's smile widened as he softly gazed at Esther. "Esther…"

"So are all the calculations there?" Marucho asked Jase. He was watching him as he was in the main driver seat, overlooking the entire bridge.

"Yes, indeed. The Trailer is fully calibrated. We should leave when you're ready." Jase answered.

"Okay then." Marucho looked towards the ceiling. "Alright Radizen! Guys!"

Up on the ceiling of the Trailer, Radizen, Roxtor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jaakor, and Reptak were all accounted for as they were grouped in front of the Trailer. They all faced forward, ready.

"That's our cue guys, ya ready?" Radizen asked.

Roxtor chimed with gibberish.

"We're ready." Jaakor responded.

"Time to get you guys back." Reptak said.

Together, the Bakugan all let out grunts as they expelled an energy wave forward. The energy beams all converged into one, opening a portal to fit the Trailer through. With the portal now open, the Bakugan all drifted back inside to their respective partners and everyone geared up.

"Okay…" Shuji punched forward. "Let's move it, people!"

Luke and Abis Omega tensed. They were ready.

…

On another screen that looked like a radar, a red dot was beeping. Cesar looked at it with light refracting off his glasses and slowly turned back. "I hope you're satisfied with this, Maximus. Seems our little parasites are traveling through dimensions, but like I predicted they would."

"Excellent work, Cesar." He complimented. "Now then, you know what to do."

Cesar's smirk widened. "Absolutely." A compartment inside of his armrest opened, revealing keypads and a digital screen. He started typing in a sequence, and the screen on his armrest lit up. A connection cable was inserted that connected the chair to the computer, and the graph started showing more waves emanating from all around.

…

As the Trailer was traveling through the dimensional rift, everyone on board was starting to relax. Their voyage was taking them smoothly, thankfully.

"So where're we heading off to?" Shawn inquired towards Jase.

Piloting the Trailer, Jase retained all focus forward. "We've set the coordinates for the Battle Brawlers headquarters. That was the original point we left off of. It makes better sense to travel back to a place we're familiar with."

"Well I guess that makes sense." Verias commented.

"Indeed." Atmos responded. "So then, from there, we'll figure out what we can do from there to decide on our next course of action."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The Trailer sailed through the rifts of space heading right for the bright light on the other side of the tunnel. As they were sailing off, a distorted shockwave sped up to them. Once it passed them, the waves filtered outwards to fade into view, making the light become frozen.

"Hm?" Maggie looked around, noticing no vibrations. "That's weird."

"Why? What's wrong?" Jelldon asked.

"This is weird." Shawn tapped his screen, but it wasn't responding. "The screen's not responding. Couldn't be frozen."

"But didn't we already do diagnostic checks?" Maggie asked.

Shawn leaned back in his seat, his brow furrowed. "Yeah, that's what I'm thinking too. Couldn't be because of that, can it?"

"What's going on?" Shun asked from below.

Atmos floated to be over the shield of the last screen. "Not quite sure. For some reason, everything just suddenly stopped." He looked back towards Jase. "Anything as of yet?"

Jase was typing as fast as he could, rummaging through the diagnostics and calibrations. "The calibrations and systematics functions are all intact. We're in full working condition."

"But is that's the case, why did we stop?" Esther asked, putting a hand to her chin. "Something doesn't feel right about all this."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Atchibee inquired.

Jase looked through the camera the Trailer had, seeing the surroundings and the drastic pressure they were around. "At the rate we're being put at, there's one thing certain. With us trapped in the rifts of the warp, there isn't any way out."

"What?!" Luke gasped.

"Wait, you serious man?!" Shuji outraged. "You're saying we're just sitting ducks?"

"As crude as a term that is, in simplest terms, yes."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Shuji looked out at the visual glass, seeing the rifts were completely frozen, and there were no lights to beam towards. It really looked like they were suspended.

"What's gonna happen now?" Maggie worried. "Is there a way to get free?"

Jase prodded his glasses. "There might be something we can try."

"Well, spit it out! We're all ears right now." Fly Beetle urged.

"Very well then." Jase looked over towards Luke and Esther. "Luke, Esther. Can you both manually activate the satellite transmission rod? It should be within the settings of your consoles."

Luke blinked. "Uh…sure." He turned around, sitting in his seat with Esther. The two looked to each other and Esther went to work, typing in one of the access codes in the manual she had. Luke pulled out his manual, rummaging through the pages until he found the right one. Once he typed in the code, a list of options came up. When they finally got it down, a small rod jutted up from the top of the Trailer, much like a car rod.

"Good. Now then…" Jase began typing into his screen manually, where he started inserting a plug into his Bakumeter. Once the connection began syncing, the screen showed a visual upload of the power transmitting to the radio. "By inserting the signal trackers to the Trailer's enhanced radio and radar technology, we should be able to emit a feedback strong enough to get a response."

"What'll that do?" Maggie inquired.

"It means a distress signal, Maggie." Esther explained.

Jase nodded. "Precisely. If the radar is able to send a feedback through the rifts of space, then they'll reach a point and bounce back to us, similar to echolocation. That's the direction to the nearest signal that reacted to our stranding."

"And you really think that'll work?" Luke asked.

"In theory, yes. Sure beats wasting away in suspense." The former Colonel sighed. "Oh how cliffhangers trouble me."

"Great." Shuji groaned as he slumped in his seat.

Luke looked out the glass, staring out at space. He could only hope with Abis Omega on his shoulder that the signal gets picked up soon…for all their sakes.

* * *

In a forest surrounded by dying pine trees, the winds were cold and crisp, carrying shrapnel branch twigs and prickling leaves that swirled around like in the midst of an autumn storm. Strangely enough it was closer to summer, much to many of confusion.

Walking along a trail from the market afar, a lone young woman's bright orange hair shifted and bounced with every step she took. She adorned a bright purple dress over a long bright yellow sundress that kept her warm enough to get to where she needed.

A strong wind passed her, causing her hair to shift in front of her face. She moved a lock, turning to look up at the sky. _'What was that just now…? I thought I heard…'_

Unable to tell what it was, she focused on ahead. She arrived at a cottage that wasn't too far from a lab. She walked in, closing the door with a smile. "I'm home!"

"Huh? Alice, you're back." Turning towards his granddaughter, Dr. Michael noticed the load of groceries that Alice had in hand. "You okay?"

Alice sat the groceries on the table and smiled. "Don't worry, Grandfather. I'm okay, really."

Michael smiled. "I'm glad. These unnatural phenomena happening in our weather patterns are what's troubling me. We were lucky we didn't get anything severe it seems."

Alice frowned. "Yeah, me too…I'm worried. Does anyone know what's going on?"

"It's hard to say. These patterns are far from ordinary. Anyways, you just got home, so let me fix up some lunch for you." He walked into the kitchen, leaving Alice to herself again.

Alice sighed. She turned to look towards the doorway. She slowly walked outside to overlook everything on the wooden balcony. As she overlooked the forest across the field, she saw that the pines were dwindling to nothing. She even saw some pines were already reduced to nothing. Another crisp breeze passed her, shifting her hair again. _Maybe Grandfather's right. What if something is wrong around here? I know this feeling, but…I can't quite make it out…what's it mean?'_

The sounds of alarms were what got Alice's attention. She gasped when she heard the signal coming a short distance away. "What's that?" She recognized where the signal was coming from. "Wait, could that be the lab?" She took to her heels and began making way through the pine trees. She shifted and maneuvered the best she could without snaring her dress. Once she was clear of any debris, she found the massive lab in the silo. Getting inside, Alice turned to the sensors. She saw them going off as a purple dot was blinking constantly. "That's weird. Grandfather's Dimensional Transporter is picking up a signal. But I thought I wasn't active…"

She looked over to the massive gates that were the transporter. She took a longing look at them before her mind itched about the strange feelings she's been having.

"I have to go tell Grandfather, and quick." She turned and ran for the cottage. "Grandfather!"

* * *

Having a bored outlook, Maggie tapped her finger on her desk with every second she waited. She hummed to quench her boredom, but it wasn't doing any good. She groaned loudly as she rested her head on her desk.

"Maggie? Maggie?" Jelldon called out. He jerked suddenly when snores were heard. Turning around, he saw Shuji was lying in his seat, looking completely knocked out.

Fly Beetle turned towards Jelldon, the two sharing unisons sweat beads at what to do.

"How long have we been waiting for?" Luke asked. He was also showing signs of irritation, but rather than fume like he would normally do, he held his calm. He knew better to not fuss over something that could drain his energy.

"That's hard to say. The concept of time is as questionable as space itself." Esther pointed out.

"Does the system need a reboot in order to send out another signal?" Marucho asked.

"The system had its functions stabilized, so everything should be in condition." Jase answered, continuing to monitor the signal. "But with many planets and extraterrestrials able to transport themselves, it's unknowing if we may end up there."

"So then…we might get to Mira or Earth?" Luke gasped.

Jase's glasses cast away any sign of emotion. "It's a possibility." The screen started beeping, getting his attention. "Hm?"

Shuji snorted awake from the beeping. "Huh? What the-?! What's going on?!"

"Are we under attack again?" Maggie looked around, seeing no signs of potential danger.

Shawn's eyes widened. "Guys! Up ahead, look!"

Everyone saw what he meant as they turned and saw a light glistening in the distance. The rifts that were frozen began moving passed them, bringing their sense of gravity slowly forward again.

"We're moving again!" Verias exclaimed.

"Then that must mean that our signal was responded to." Atchibee said.

"It appears so." Jase started up the Trailer's forward functions. "Now then, everyone hang on. We're about to enter the signal's range. Brace yourselves."

Everyone did as he said and prepared. Whether it'd be enemy or ally, they couldn't tell at this point. What mattered – even to the former Colonel – was getting out in one piece and out of the rifts. Everyone buckled down and gritted their teeth as the tensions drew them forward.

The Trailer went following the path, zipping out of the dimensional rifts at long last.

…

On the radar that Cesar was looking through, there was another beacon that was shown t the top corner. Luke's group's icon started beeping and slowly dragging towards the signal.

"Looks like they're finally on the move." Cesar mused. "Just as I calculated." He felt an ominous chill from behind, knowing that it was Maximus' anxious stare. "You can tell Killian to ready that transporter…your eminence, we've found what you've been looking for."

"Excellent work, Cesar." Maximus smirked. "Now then…shall we go hunting?"

Cesar prodded his glasses up. "As you wish."

…

Inside an enclosed hall, there was a small gathering of Hades Pillars and Riaan. He was currently talking about the holographic visuals of what looked like Battle Gear schematics. Lucia was paying full attention, but then her heart pulsed with a gasp.

Riaan turned towards her. "Lucia, is something wrong?" Everyone else looked towards her, showing equal wonder as well.

Lucia was stunned as she was fixed on images she was witnessing in her mind. She saw the images of Rogue Zero, and what looked like surges that were expelling outwards. She even saw a desolate wasteland, and what looked like an orange-haired girl surrounded by vermilion and dark flames as six red eyes glowed behind her serious stare. When those images faded, Lucia composed enough to look to her associates.

"Your grace." She started. "I believe that something will be coming. And from what I can tell…it's starting with Rogue Zero."

The room fell silent as everyone turned towards Riaan. The man held his composed silence as he retained a calm demeanor. "…how interesting, Lucia." His eyes narrowed. "Tell me, what else did you see?"

…

Alice and Michael stood before the opened dimension gates, both off to the side as added caution. They watched as the portal shined after nearly years of inactivity.

"Alice, are you sure there's something there?" Michael asked.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, positive Grandfather. I saw the sensors pick up the signal a few minutes ago."

Michael looked tentatively at the portal. "I hope you're right. It hasn't been the same since Shadow Prove's attack…I can only hope the repairs were effective."

Alice had nothing to say to the matter. The attack by Shadow Prove brought back some bittersweet memories. It's because of her weakness that the lab was destroyed to begin with. Though she couldn't lie when the sensation of brawling again made her heart lift only a little.

"Alice!"

Alice snapped out of it when she heard his voice. "What?"

"Get back!"

"Wha-!" Alice was blindsided when Michael seized and covered her, getting away from something that made the entire portal shudder.

Electrical impulses crackled around the machine as a large substance was seen traveling, expanding as it came forward. Its mass was so gran that it looked too bid. Alice and Michael widened their eyes when they stared in dumbfounded silence as they saw a fast-moving mechanical tank of great height and length beam through the portal. Its momentum was so great that its front wheels were in midair for several seconds. The entire lab thudded when the foreign entity slammed and spun uncontrollably through the lab to a gravely halt. The whole thing's stop was so staggering that it almost capsized, but it fell back into place, leaving nothing but steam and smoke along its tire tracks that scratched the lab floor. The portal began to deteriorate, slowly diminishing until the power finally turned off.

Alice and Michael were left speechless. They blinked at the same time, both holding the other as they saw the hatch above the top creek open.

"Uuuugh, my head. That was crazy…" Marucho was the first to come out, clutching his aching skull.

Gunz slumped out, also partially dazed. "The heck was that about dude? You trying to kill us?"

At the ladder, Shun looked back. "Everyone alright?"

Save for Jase and Esther, everyone else groaned as they were slumped on their desks. Maggie looked like she was about to pass out, but Shuji had spirals in his eyes. Shawn and Luke were severely dazed, but they were coming around.

"Yes, I think we're just fine." Esther confirmed.

"Speak for yourself." Shuji lurched. "Geez, that just sucked. My freaking head…"

"What happened?" Shawn inquired.

"Beats me." Luke answered, looking around. "Did we make it?"

Jase craned his head skywards. "It appears so. Seems someone responded to our distress signal."

Maggie lazily got back up. "Gngh…yeah, but who? Is it Mira?"

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" Marucho's shout snapped everyone to realization. They all followed his shout to the surface, where they got to their feet on the surface of the Trailer. Looking around their surroundings, everyone took notice of the surroundings.

"Where are we?" Maggie asked. "This doesn't look like Mira's lab."

"Are we not on Earth then?" Fly Beetle questioned, but he looked at something. "Guys, look!"

Everyone looked down at the ground, taking notice of an old man with an equally shocked granddaughter he was safeguarding. The room was filled with a silence that left many uneased to even break. Many eyes drew to two and vice versa, and no one could deter them otherwise.

After what felt like an eternity, Alice looked up, figuring out the few faces. "Ma…rucho?" she looked at the person beside him. "And Shun."

"Alice?" Marucho gasped.

"Alice?" Luke repeated. _'Wait…do they know each other too? How many people do these guys know?'_

Alice moved away from Michael and began to settle as Shun and Marucho got down and met her. "Marucho. Shun. It really is you, is it?" She looked over and saw the massive vehicle that damaged a fraction of the lab. She looked at Luke's group again, seeing so many people and faces she didn't recognize. She looked back at her old teammates, confusion hard-pressed. "Guys…I hate to ask this, but…what's going on?"

Marucho and Shun looked to each other before facing her again. "It's along story…" Marucho nervously started.

* * *

In less than an hour, the Trailer was able to get out of the lab, parking in front of Alice's cottage. Inside, everyone was gathered around the living area as Alice and Michael were filled in.

"So you're the infamous Alice Gehabich." Esther said to the girl on the other side of the room.

"Yes, I am." Alice answered, though her composed tone had underlying shock still remaining. "And you're Marucho and Shun's new friends, right?"

Jase prodded his glasses. "'Friends' would be a stretch. But, we are acquainted as of now."

"We met on Vestal before we decided to head back to Earth. After that, that's kinda where we ended up now." Shawn huffed after breathing. "Geez, why did I have to explain all that _again_?"

Alice looked down, narrowing her eyes as she tried processing what she was told. "So then…all these natural disasters…it's all because, the world is in danger of this…Riaan. Is that right?"

"Yes." Marucho nodded. "We didn't realize this until Mira gave us the details. After that we received a distress signal from Vestal and went there."

"And it seems that Earth isn't the only one at risk." Shun added. "From what we were told, New Vestroia, Vestal, and quite possibly other planets with Bakugan could very well be in harms way."

"I-I…"

"We know it's a lot to take in, but please, take our word for it. It's all true." Esther insisted. "We've seen it ourselves. As a former Battle Brawler, you must understand where we're going with this, don't you?"

Alice looked to her grandfather. "Grandfather."

Michael crossed his arms. "I see. Then it all makes sense. I was wondering why graphed weather patterns showed no patterns. That also explains the fauna and wildlife seen have been going restless and territorial. Most of the plants began to die out at a rapid level that it's like their water supply is cut off."

"That's the effects of Riaan's innate abilities." Jase began. "He can take a lifeform attached to the earth, and then replicate and morph the DNA and copy it to his home world."

"Meanwhile, the life on the sapped planet begins to wither away like an infection." Atmos finished.

Alice still looked dazed. "So then…our world is dying?"

"It's hard to believe." Luke said with his head down, looking shameful. "I know, it all sounds crazy. I didn't think it could happen…" he looked up to stare at Alice in the eye. "But it did."

Alice gasped. When she saw the look in Luke's eyes, she saw sharp green, not one of worry. She couldn't explain it, but from those eyes, she could see something reflecting in them. A thought even she forgot back in her brawling days. She was so lost in her answer that she almost deterred from her surrounds.

"Shuji." Shawn turned towards the Subterra battler mentioned. "Didn't you say you knew the Battle Brawlers from years ago?"

Shuji looked towards the ceiling as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, that was a while back." He snickered. "Man, good times."

"But I thought you had your butt handed to ya every single time." Fly Beetle reminded.

"S-Shut up!" Shuji scoffed embarrassingly.

"Wow. Guess those _were_ good times then." Maggie slyly sidenoted, earning a glare and pulsing tick mark from Shuji.

"So then we are indeed in the presence of Alice." Jase said before frowning. "Or rather…the former number one battler of Earth: Masquerade."

Alice looked down, shame in her eyes.

"Masquerade." Shawn repeated. "…yeah, that name rings a bell. There was a story behind it, wasn't it? Do you guys know the details?" he looked towards the current Battle Brawlers, namely Shun and Marucho.

Shun humbly looked down. "That too is a long story. But just to be clear, it was Naga's doing. His negative energy created Masquerade."

"I didn't wanna believe it myself. But…" Marucho trailed off, looking towards Alice. He noticed the frown on her face and didn't want to impose. "…uh, Alice. Sorry, but is it okay if we…"

"It's fine Marucho." She said calmly, a small grin appearing on her. "Don't worry. That was a long time ago. Besides…Masquerade was put to rest promptly. Maybe I might not fully grasp what's going on, but I won't doubt you guys." She turned serious. "I can feel it, the negative energy rising in the earth beneath us. It's growing stronger even right now."

"Yes. We can feel it, too." Abis Omega confirmed. "My scales are crawling all over."

"My fur is prickling as well." Verias said. "How ironic, since we're like this for now."

Abis Omega drooped. "Y-yeah…" Suddenly the ground began to tremble, making the cottage and everyone inside vibrate at an alarming level. "W-woah!"

"What's this?!" Atchibee exclaimed. She and the others were wobbling back and forth, the tremors keeping them restless.

Luke shot up. "It's another earthquake!"

Jase spread his legs apart. "Everyone, remain calm this time."

Everyone held their tongues as the vibrations pulsated throughout the land. The landscape slowly settled back into place as the vibrations soon settled in. Once they vanished, they all started moving around.

"Is everyone okay?" Michael asked. "All of you?"

Shuji nodded. "Yeah, we're good. Still…" He glanced at the wall warily, the vibrations still ringing up his wrist.

Shun adjusted. "That was a harsh earthquake. Just like on Vestal."

"That's the third one this week." Alice admitted, earning shocked looks from everyone. "They've been getting a lot worse along with the natural disasters popping up like crazy. A lot of people have been hurt, and many more have…well…" she trailed off, unwilling to finish the note.

"We're sorry." Esther apologized. "We're doing everything we can to try and thwart Riaan's plan. Or at the very least try and contain it someplace inhospitable."

Gunz leaned against the wall. "Well if you ask me, we should've been told about this sooner. We could've been there sooner to stop it if we had."

Reptake floated up besides him. "C'mon, Gunz. Don't be like that. What happened, happened. All we can do is work with what we got, okay?"

"Yeah, I getcha bud." He turned towards the group. "So you said these earthquakes have been getting worse is what you're saying? Now that I think about it, I guess our area had the one the other day, right guys?"

"Right. Bakugan City." Shun answered. "The natural disasters are spontaneous at this point. At this rate, it'll only be a matter of time until Earth is assimilated with Riaan's alternative world."

"Then what do we do?" Radizen asked. Once again, the room was filled with a distilled silence. Everyone looked down at the floor in worry of how to take the situation first-hand.

"This all just can't be by coincidence. Something about this just doesn't feel right." Maggie said, looking at the floor concerningly.

"Yes, I agree." Esther said. "For starters, our destination was the Battle Brawlers HQ, right? So then…if we were transported here then, what made us shift course to begin with?"

Everyone started pondering, their nerves standing in end to come up with an answer. Before one could be made, the sounds of more alarms went off in the distance, perking their heads.

"Huh? What now?" Shuji questioned. "Someone breaking in?"

Alice and Michael perked up with shocked looks. "Oh no! The Dimensional Transporter!" Alice gasped before taking off with Michael.

"Guys, wait up!" Luke grabbed his sword and darted after them. "C'mon!" He hurried with everyone as they followed Alice and Michael to the lab where they came from.

The Dimensional Transporter began crackling static again as alarms were going off. The group rushed in and saw that the portal had started up on its own, much to Michael and Alice's shock. They gasped when they saw the energy levels spiking.

"What's going on?" Maggie questioned.

"The Dimensional Transporter, it looks like it's reacting to something." Marucho figured out. "But I thought it shut down."

"It did." Michael reminded. "Somehow it started up again."

"But how? Is it supposed to be doing that every time something transfers through dimensions?" Shawn inquired.

"Ordinarily, yes. The Dimensional Transporter is able to sense distortions and tell where something is supposed to be, or where it's going to. But in this case, something's wrong here. How can it be reacting this strongly and forced open?"

Jase had a serious look as he prodded his glasses up. "I believe I may have the answer."

Luke instantly got a bad feeling. Peering into the dimensional rifts inside, he couldn't tell, but he thought he was seeing something flow right towards them. It gave off a familiar vibe, one that he no doubt recognized. After so many encounters, how could he distinguish it from anything else? Suddenly, a glint inside was seen, making him go wide-eyed.

"Luke!" Esther shouted.

"Guys, get back!" Luke jumped out of the way to avoid a small dark aircraft fly sideways out. The ship looked very much like a manta ray. Only much bigger then the normal one. It was pitch-black, and it had visors along the top that allowed visuals inside. Everyone ducked as the ship zoomed out of the portal, all of their heartbeats escalating as the mechanical marvel hollered.

"Maggie!" Jelldon hovered over Maggie in worry.

Maggie sat up, staring wide-eyed at the intrusion. "What the-?! What the heck?!"

"Where did that thing come from?!" Marucho exclaimed.

Alice and everyone watched the mechanical being sail around the lab, hollering and screeching. They all pulled together and got into a big circle to watch its every move. The ship spun closer in, slowly until it floated in front of the portal with everyone else.

Shawn and Luke both stepped forward, each getting out their respective weapons of choice. "Who are you?!" Shawn demanded.

A cackling laughter could be heard from inside the ship, echoing out for all to hear. The laughter settled as Luke's ears perked at the sound of it all. _'Wait, this tone…'_

A hatch opened below the manta ship, making a black blur shoot down and land in front of Luke on a knee. The cloaked shadow with its hood down snarled as he held his pose for a few seconds, slowly getting up to glare Luke and the gathered group. When he lifted his hood some, his devious smirk could be seen.

"It can't be." Abis Omega awed. "Is that…"

"Maximus…" Luke muttered.

Maximus sneered at Luke with dark jovial written all over. "What's the matter, Luke? Missed me so soon?"

The gathered group got on their guards as the leader of Rogue Zero made his grand appearance. "Maximus. And Rogue Zero." Esther said. "Now it all makes sense. That's why we got trapped in the rifts."

Maximus grinned at Esther. "My goodness, Esther. As tactful as ever I see. Clever." He looked up towards the manta ship he fell from. "Cesar!"

Inside the ship, Cesar was at the front, piloting the ship with the rest of Rogue Zero strapped in. He cackled his own laughter as he enjoyed his ego. "You silly humans, did you really think you could run or hide from me and my genius?" he shouted through the intercoms of the ship. "We had a feeling that you would be departing Vestal at this point, so we took it upon ourselves to see where you'd be going from there."

Shuji's teeth gritted. "Bastards."

"So Cesar's the one who disrupted the dimensions." Jase deduced. "That would explain the majority of our confusion. And it seems they tracked our energy trail to get a lock on the exit point we would take."

Cesar prodded his glasses with a smirk. "Impressed, Jase? I knew my genius would outwit your own eventually." He laughed.

Jase held no emotions in his nonchalant gaze. "Genius you say? I'd go as far as say inflated ego, if you will."

A tick mark sprouted on the manta ray. "Say what?!" Cesar shouted. "You dare mock my genius _again_?!"

"I said your ego…I never said anything about your ingenuity."

"Don't go twisting my words, Jase Mercury! I've learned from last time, and thus it is _your_ genius that'll be tested this time!"

Alice stayed behind the Battle Brawlers. "Uh, guys? Are they friends of yours too?"

Shun furrowed his brow. "Doubtful. We've never seen them."

Maximus chuckled. "Of course not, Shun Kazami. Why, such an honor to meet most of Battle Brawlers in person. Looks like the trip was more than worth it in the end after all. I guess you can say that Luke and his friends, we share a…very interesting history, you see."

"Interesting isn't the word I would put it." Luke said, holding his sword up. "What are you doing here, Maximus?"

Maximus smirked. "What else?" He suddenly lunged at Luke, swinging his boot around to kick. Luke quickly bunted to defend the kick, holding off Maximus. "To give you our _thanks_ from last time!"

"Luke!" Esther reached out.

"Guys, stay back!" Luke shouted over his shoulder. He broke the tie with Maximus, causing a standstill between them once more. Maximus sneered wickedly, whereas Luke adjusted his stance. _'Something's different about Maximus. He's acting less calm than what I remember…'_

Shuji stepped forward. "We gotta stop this guy!"

Shawn readied his fencer. "He's right. We gotta get them out of here!"

Marucho looked back. "Alice, you and Dr. Michael get out while you both can. We'll be right behind you!"

"Yeah, we can't do much brawling in an enclosed space like this, dude!" Gunz added.

Alice nodded, acknowledging the severity of the situation. "Okay." She turned with Michael. They ran out of the lab, with everyone else following.

Maximus watched them go, but above, Rogue Zero's ship hummed as it followed them. He chuckled as he followed. "That's right. Just run and hide…it'll be more sporting when we find you after what you did to us, _Luke_."

Hearing the harshness in Maximus' tone, Luke knew what he meant. Once everyone was out of the lab, they got a good distance out to the open before Luke stopped and turned around to face Maximus as he headed their way.

"Luke! What're you doing?!" Shawn shouted ahead.

"I'm gonna buy you guys time to get away!" Luke held his sword out. "You guys hurry and find a spot to regroup, Abis and I will stall for as much time against Maximus as we can!"

"Luke…" Esther trailed off, but saw the confident look on Luke's face.

"Don't worry about us. We can handle ourselves just fine now." Luke held up Abis Omega. "Right?"

With that said, Luke turned as Maximus was gaining up on them. The ship overhead was closing in, leaving Esther no choice but to put faith in him. With a nod and prayers to him, she gave one last look before Shun lead the party into the thick woods. The mechanical ship followed overhead, unwilling to give up the pursuit.

Once the coast was clear, Luke and Abis Omega looked across the small field as a strong wind picked up. The chilled breeze gave them goosebumps they ignored. They faced Maximus as his cape shifted in the cold winds, only he looked more satisfied.

"Well now, so nice to finally be alone together again Luke." Maximus chimed. "I believe us _friends_ should have more one-on-one time, don't you think?"

"Why did you follow us all the way out here?" Luke demanded. "Did Master Riaan tell you to?"

"Forget about him for a moment."

"What?"

"This isn't about your beloved 'Master'. He has nothing to do with this." He replied. "Because, just this once, this is between you, me…and our unfinished business. So…" He held up Goblinball between two fingers. "Are you ready?"

Luke could see it. He had no choice in the matter, he could tell by the look in Maximus' stare that he wasn't letting him off easy. Spreading his legs apart, he held his sword. "If it's a battle you want, then we'll give you one!"

"You're going down, Goblinball." Abis Omega promised. "This time, we'll make sure of it."

Maximus' smirk darkened. "That's funny…we were just gong to say the same thing to you."

 _ **Maximus: 100% Luke: 100%**_

Luke held Abis Omega as he prepared for the first round. "Abis Omega and I didn't just come back to Earth just to run into you guys again. But since it's come to this, then we're ready!"

"Good. I expect nothing less from someone who's ready to accept death. Gate Card, set!" Maximus threw the gate Card first, making it fade into a ripple across the battlefield. "Now! Bakugan, brawl!" Maximus threw Goblinball out. "Goblinball, stand!" Goblinball erupted onto the battlefield, expelling a shrilling roar across the battlefield.

"You ready, Abis?" Luke asked.

Abis Omega nodded. "Always, Luke. Let's do this." He closed to ready for battle.

"Okay then, let's brawl! Bakugan, brawl!" Luke threw Abis Omega. "Abis Omega, stand!" In a blue light, Abis Omega animated into battle, his body surrounded in a bright blue aura as he hissed a roar.

 **Goblinball: 500 Abis Omega: 450**

Maximus held up the first ability. "Goblinball! Let's get this tussle over with and feel welcomed again. Ability, activate! **Darkus Force!** " Goblinball's eye dilated as he snarled at Abis Omega. Dark energy congregated into a single point and fired in a dark beam that shot in a straight line at him.

 **Goblinball: 500 (+300) = 800 Abis Omega: 450**

Luke and Abis Omega remained calm as the energy blast headed their way. "Ability, activate!" Luke countered. " **Hydro Pulsar!** " Abis Omega lurched as his maw generated intense water pressure inside. Once charged, he reared his head back and forward, unleashing a deep blast that shot through the dark blast and swallowed up Goblinball. The Bakugan gurgled as he was unable to hold up against the power of the attack.

 **Goblinball: 800 (-300) = 500 Abis Omega: 450 (+300) = 750**

The stream wave kept pushing, sending Goblinball into the ground with a thud in front of Maximus.

"Goblinball!" Maximus was forced to cover up from the stray sprinkles and shockwaves generated by the fall. When they settled, he looked ahead, glaring at Luke. "You'll regret doing that…"

"Not as much as you will for not leaving us alone." Abis Omega countered. "Luke!"

Luke nodded. "Right! Ability, activate! **Sea Helix!** " Abis Omega generated a helix of seawater that he shot at Goblinball. This time, the Bakugan used his pauldrons to block as the attack pushed into him, though as effectively as before.

 **Goblinball: 500 (-100) = 400 Abis Omega: 750 (+100) = 850**

Maximus scoffed. "Like that'll work this time against us! Ability, activate! **Shadow Snatch!** " Goblinball continued defending against the attack the best he could, grunting until his shadows beneath darkened. In a sudden dark swirl, tendrils of shadows broke apart the helix, leaving sprays of water everywhere as Goblinball and Abis Omega had a straight line towards one another.

 **Goblinball: 400 (+200) = 600 Abis Omega: 850 (-200) = 650**

"We see you~." Maximus chimed before reaching out. "Now! Ability, activate! **Phantom-X!** " The forbidden ability revealed itself once again, leaving Luke and Abis Omega to tense up. They glared as Goblinball's chords faded into his body, and his eye shrunk. A heartbeat rung through his body as he shriveled in anticipation.

A dark aura enveloped Goblinball as he snarled low, staring coldly at Abis Omega. "This is for seeing your pathetic slithering face again, Abis Omega!" His eye shrunk, unleashing an intense dark energy pulse of cold, void-like energy that eroded towards Abis Omega.

 **Goblinball: 600 Abis Omega: 650 (-500) = 150**

The energy wave ripped apart residual shadows as it shredded across the battlefield towards Abis Omega. But rather than freak out, his body lurched as he refused to quit. He expelled an empowering roar, bright blue surrounding him once more.

"Ability, activate! **Coil Guard!** " Luke shouted. Abis Omega hissed as he coiled himself up, tightening up as he braced for impact. He was struck hard by the dark energy that swallowed him up, but he held firm to the earth and his stature as he powered through the shockwaves.

' _We can do this, Abis Omega. I know we can.'_ Luke thought, the dark waves shifting his hair.

Maximus snickered. "You really think that'll save you?" he reached forward. "Goblinball!"

Goblinball began floating closer towards the pile of coils ahead of him, each closing foot making the pressure more intense by the second. As Abis Omega was remaining inside, he could hear the grunts the serpent held on. Goblinball knew he had him. He snarled as he bared his claws, readying to strike.

Luke held his stance, using his sword to bunt in the meantime. _'Not yet…not yet…'_ He waited until Goblinball got closer to give the signal. His eyes widened. _'NOW!'_

Inside his head, as if hearing his partner, Abis' eyes also widened.

"Double ability, activate! **Dry World** , plus **Fin Melee!** "

The darkness spewing all over was suffocating, but suddenly a swell of mist and water started washing it all away. Goblinball was speechless as he looked around, finding himself trapped in an enclosed whirlpool. "What's happening?" He was outraged, but the swell swallowed him up. He was submerged beneath cold water and swayed around, unaware that he was inside the same bubble as Abis Omega.

Maximus gasped.

"Just like we thought." Luke smiled.

Goblinball shook his head, trying to make sense when he looked ahead. His eye shrunk when Abis Omega was staring in his face, leaving him stunned before the serpent began to violently slash his tail right across the eye. Goblinball shrilled a cry of pain, but had no time as Abis Omega was repeatedly slashing at his body.

"No! Goblinball!" Maximus shouted out.

 **Goblinball: 600 (-200) = 400 Abis Omega: 150 (+500 +100 +200 +200) = 1150**

Goblinball was completely helpless. He grunted as he was slashed like a fish on a cutting board, ironically by some type of fish. Abis gave one final slash, sending him out of the bubble that burst and into the ground, creating an eruption of dust and dirt that caused Maximus to cover up again.

Abis Omega landed on the ground, hissing in retort. "Is that more like it?!"

As the dust settled, Goblinball was seen grunting by Maximus. The Darkus battler's patience was wearing thin. His teeth gritted as images of Cyrus looking down on him mockingly caused a vein to rise in his forehead. _'Do I know fear? No. I don't know it. And I can say I'll prove it. Right here and now. Fore the glory of Rogue Zero. And for Riaan's divine plan.'_ He threw a Bakugan trap skywards. "Come! Bakugan Trap, Darkus Fortress!" The Bakugan Trap was summoned to the battlefield, all its cannons ready to fire. "Fortress! Goblinball! Dock, now!" he ordered. Goblinball and Fortress did as told, and the systems began morphing as Goblinball became the centerpiece again, his arms docking into the compartments to make the combined suite for Goblinball to use against the sea serpent.

 **Goblinball: 400/Fortress: 400 = 800 Abis Omega: 1150**

Without delay, Maximus ignited the first ability to be used. "Ability, activate! **Crossfire!** " Goblinball aimed all the cannons on Fortress at Abis Omega, each one readying a charge as volleys of dark energy began expelling at alarming levels.

Almost immediately, Luke added his own cards. "Ability activate, **Wave Shield!** " Abis Omega generated a liquid blue shield by flexing his fins. Once the shield was up, all of the volleys being launched were absorbed into the water, keeping the lasers from ever hitting Abis Omega.

"So you nullified that ability as well, clever." Maximus meekly snarked. "Now for this. Gate Card, open! Element Merge!"

The Gate Card shined below, creating an empowering aura around Goblinball and Fortress combined. Meanwhile, Abis Omega felt himself sway as he felt his power level drop significantly.

 **Goblinball: 400 (+200) = 600/Fortress: 400 (+200) = 600 = 1200 Abis Omega: 1150 (-400) = 750**

"Abis, hang on!" Luke insisted.

"Don't bother." Maximus snarked, cutting Luke off. "Face it. No matter how many times you decide to show up, we'll always be there, and you'll just get in the way. And you know what, as much as I love to play this game we've been sharing for the past month, my patience has finally thinned. I say, we end this. Right here and now."

' _He's completely trying to shut us down for good. That's why he tracked us down.'_ He looked over at Abis Omega, seeing the serpent in angst. The orange eyes glanced back, giving Luke a knowing look that he remembers all too well. He faced forward, resolution affirmed.

"So then, Luke…you wanna finish this? Me and you." Maximus insisted.

"You idiot!" Luke snapped. "It won't be you against me." He corrected. "It's you…"

"Against us." Abis Omega finished, his body lurching in pain. He exhibited another violent roar as his power was empowered by a blue aura a third time.

"Ability, activate! **Abyssal Deluge!** " Abis Omega flexed his fins again as he began hissing out loud. Suddenly water began expelling and swirling all around his body, expanding out and swelling throughout the Gate Card. The waves crashed into one another, creating gushes of water that drowned the Gate Card, and geysers erupted beneath Goblinball, causing him to gurgle out again.

 **Goblinball: 600 (-200) = 400/Fortress: 600 (-200) = 400 = 800 Abis Omega: 750 (+400 +300) = 1450**

The pulsing geyser continued rising, leaving Goblinball to take in a lot of pressure and unable to move. As a wave was diminishing, Maximus swiped the residual water away with one arm. "Enough!" he bellowed. "It's time for the big guns! Hope you're ready, Luke!"

Luke adjusted his sword. He and Abis Omega's glares sharpened as they knew what came next.

"Ability, activate! **Lore-X!** " Within the geyser of water, Goblinball's gurgles were growing faint. Suddenly, a bright purple glint was seen inside, and the water began to manifest into something. The residual spritz started the turn into dark matter, which was overtaking all of sea around Abis Omega. He looked around, seeing the liquid turning into dark matter that was being sucked like a vacuum. The very vacuum was being repulsed and drawn into the void-like spiral that was Goblinball's eye. The Bakugan's whole body was like a glimmering voice with a red iris slit at the center, looking like a red beacon to the gates of Hell when looked at. Goblinball's muffled growls were deeper, his anger and power growing faster than they have before.

' _This power…'_ Luke looked to his Bakumeter, seeing the staggering power rise.

 **Goblinball: 400 (+2200) = 2600/Fortress: 400 = 3000 Abis Omega: 1450**

Maximus darkly chuckled as dark matter spiraled around him. The enigmatic void that was enveloping him was leaving his body to be a black figment with glowing red eyes. He looked just like Goblinball; both evil and insane.

"This guy…"

"Luke!" Luke turned to look at Abis Omega, seeing him showing no worry.

"Abis…" There was a strong silence as they both stared at one another again. As if acknowledging themselves again, they nodded in unison. Together, they faced forward. "You're right! Let's do this!" Abis Omega exhibited another roar, one that shrilled airwaves this time.

"It's pointless!" Maximus reached forward. "Now!"

Goblinball released an expanding shockwave from his eye. His iris shrunk, and a pressurized pulse wave almost twice Goblinball's size obliterated the ground as the ray shot at Abis Omega. The dry grassy field was reduced to oblivion as the shockwaves made nothing less than a pulsing void that reflecting Abis Omega's eyes.

Abis Omega expelled another massive shriek. "COME GET SOME!"

"Let's do this! Triple ability, activate!" Luke roared. " **Ocean Impact** , plus **Diamond Shower!** " Abis Omega generated a glossy blue mirror of water in front and exerted a powerful roar as a cyclone of water erupted from it. It ripped across the battlefield, and around it, blue energy shards spun around it like a funnel, expanding outwards into a maelstrom of spiraling blue. Luke jutted his sword out as he roared out with Abis Omega.

"FUSION ABILITY! **RIPPLE SLAYER!** "

All the diamonds on Abis Omega erupted in glossy blue as he exhibited another violent shout. The blue aura around his body shined as he expelled ripple-like shockwaves. They shot down the aquatic spiral and blue shrapnel, causing them to expand and become a deep blue hurricane that jetted at immense pressure across the atmosphere/

 **Goblinball: 2600 (-200 -200) = 2200/Fortress: 400 (-200 -200) = 0 = 2200 Abis Omega: 1450 (+500 +200 +300) = 2450**

The two beams collided in the center, creating a roaring thunder that shot explosions and shockwaves everywhere. The field overturned as dark matter and pressurized water shot everywhere, and erupting energy shards spread throughout the area as far as the eye could see.

Luke gritted his teeth as he jabbed his sword into the fray. "GET'EM!"

Abis Omega's attack kept pushing, far deeper with each ripple that exploded in front. The waves kept getting bigger, expanding and slowly overpowering Gobinball's attack.

"What?!" Maximus shrieked.

The blue waves and energy shards started swallowing Goblinball, leaving him to cover up. He grunted in pain, but was unable to do anything as nothing but a blue swell erupted, swallowing him in a tidal wave of energy that shook the landscape. Mist exploded everywhere with water, leaving Maximus shocked as a small wave picked him up and slammed him into the ground on his back. He gagged as the mist cleared, and Goblinball and Fortress retreated to ball form at his sides.

 _ **Maximus: 50%**_

Maximus grunted as he sat up, his body completely soaked. He looked up, seeing the mist clear to reveal Abis Omega. A blue aura cloaked his body still as he retreated to ball form, with Luke catching him. The Darkus Rogue Zero's leader was losing patience.

Luke looked down at Abis Omega, seeing his blue light still there. "Abis, you okay?" He asked, genuine concern in his tone.

Abis Omega grunted, but it was more from strain. "Gnngh…yeah, Luke. I'm okay."

"You sure?"

Abis nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. But my energy, it feels like something's…different."

Luke didn't get what it meant, but he knew he had to keep it simple. The battle was still going on. When he looked at Maximus again, he could see that his own patience when his hood was off showed anger. "…okay then, you sure you can keep going?"

Abis Omega nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay…we won't give up until the end."

Maximus scoffed. _'Tch, whatever they're doing next, it won't work. I'll make sure of it. This time when we throw down, I'm gonna make sure they don't get a breather.'_

Luke pulled out a Gate Card. "Okay then, let's try this! Gate Card, set!" he threw the card out, making it fade in a blue shockwave across the ground. "Bakugan, brawl! Abis Omega, stand!" In a blue light, Abis Omega arose to battle, the aura still encasing his body as he roared.

Maximus readied Goblinball and threw in in. "Goblinball, stand!" In a crisp light, Goblinball prodded up in the air. Maximus added to the insult by throwing in Fortress. "Fortress, stand! Combine, now!" As Fortress stood, Goblinball immediately reared back and docked into Fortress, making the firepower enhanced Bakugan release a shrilled cry.

 **Goblinball: 500/Fortress: 400 = 900 Abis Omega: 450**

Instantly, Maximus went for the attack again. "Ability, activate! **Darkus Slave!** " Goblinball aimed his arm cannons at Abis Omega, firing volleys of dark energy that closed in on the serpent.

"Ability, activate! **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Abis Omega swirled his body and shot an intense blue beam from his maw. The two attacks met in the center, cancelling each other out in a violet flash.

"Nice defense, Luke. But it won't save your skin forever." Maximus sneered. "Ability, activate! **Proton Mars!** " All of Fortress' cannons propped up and aimed at Abis Omega. Once ready, they fired energy beams dead ahead.

 **Goblinball: 500/Abis Omega: 400 (+200) = 600 = 1100 Abis Omega: 450**

The beams closed in, leaving Luke with little time to waste. _'I gotta get their power levels lower.'_ A thought came to mind. "They can't beat what they can't see…ability activate, **Osmosis!** " Abis Omega began camouflaging into the surroundings, leaving an invisible target that evaded purple beams that exploded throughout the surroundings.

 **Goblinball: 500 (-200) = 300/Fortress: 600 (-200) = 400 = 700 Abis Omega: 450**

Maximus smirked as he saw what Luke was doing. "Clever, but not clever enough." He swiped his arm. "Smoke him out!"

"With pleasure!" Goblinball aimed his cannon and started firing everywhere. The beams left bursts of dust and sand to race across the ground, destroying the landscape. Some of the beams closed in on Luke, but he was smart enough to veer away. When one beam shot the ground ahead of him, he used his sword to bunt as dust and dirt shot up from the ground.

Maximus chuckled as he relished in what he was doing. This is getting him on the path he wanted. He was seeing Luke struggle, and this is what was going to give him the edge. "What's wrong? Ran out of tricks to pull out of your sleeve there?" he mocked. "I thought you were going to prove me wrong?"

Luke grunted through the dust waves. _'Stay calm, that's just what he wants.'_ He calmed down, looking through the battlefield to see dust clouding up the atmosphere. _'Maximus was right about something…I have tricks. We can use the dust to our advantage. Alright then…'_ "Double ability, activate!" Luke's Bakumeter shot forward, shining two abilities.

With Goblinball's large eye, he looked around for Abis Omega, only to feel a heavy force surrounding the mechanical suit he had. He grunted, unable to move as Abis Omega was constricting him in place. With the Darkus forces immobilized, the sand began to get sucked into Abis Omega, transforming into a mist cloud.

" **Dry World** , plus **Aquos Cyclowave!** "

Abis Omega opened his maw, an in an instant, an intense pillar of bright blue swallowed up the landscape as pulses of deep blue water and mist erupted outwards. Maximus covered up as the pressure of the attack knocked him back, roaring as he dug in his heels to track himself. Once he slid to a halt, he looked up to see the roaring pillar fade, and at the top was Abis Omega in his aura with Goblinball and Fortress on the ground, dazed.

 **Goblinball: 300 (-200) = 100/Fortress: 400 = 500 Abis Omega: 450 (+200 +400) = 1050**

Luke swung his sword up. "Ready!" He swung down. "Let's go!"

Abis Omega dove down, his maw wide open as he fell down onto his foes.

"Nice try!" Maximus thwarted. "Double ability, activate! **Darkus Force** , plus **Proton Mars!** " Goblinball aimed the cannon of Fortress skywards. The legs of the mechanical trap levered back to aim at the falling serpent. Purple beams shot skywards, and the head cannon unleashed a much bigger beam that traveled in the middle of the shower at Abis Omega.

 **Goblinball: 100 (+300) = 400/Fortress: 400 (+200) = 600 = 1000 Abis Omega: 1050**

Luke saw the multitude of beams heading Abis' way. He glared up, his fixation turning serious. _'We won't lose!'_

Abis Omega hissed as he sailed down towards the attack. He opened his maw, releasing a point-blank blue blast that met the purple beams shooting up at him. The results was an intense bright explosion that ignited the skies. The attack generated a smoke cloud, which Abis Omega slipped down from back in front of Luke. His body had bright blue still as he hissed. He looked disoriented, but composed quick enough as Goblinball got his Fortress suit up again.

"Abis!"

Abis shook his head. "I'm okay, Luke."

"You really believe that?" they both turned their attention to the other side of the battlefield. Maximus had his arms crossed as he looked to be mocking them.

"What…?" Luke scoffed back.

"Don't think that I can't see it." He pointed out. "Face it, I know you and your friends are trying to be all goody-goody and all, but at this point it's just sick. You really believe you can us fear you enough to make it so that we can back off? I don't think so."

"Wait a minute…" Luke was piecing it together, and when he did he wasn't pleased. "Is that what this is about then? You think just because we threaten you that you can threaten back?"

"Wow, look who's catching on." Maximus sarcastically pointed out. "If I were in a better mood I'd give you a congrats…" he grimly frowned. "But unfortunately for you, that luxury has long since expired. You've disgraced what Rogue Zero has made a name of, and although I'm not one for grudges, I know what I'm saying when I say you're a thorn in my side, Luke! And I have had enough of you! You really think that you can make me fear you of all people, well that's just ridiculous! A meddlesome twerp like you has no right to, especially when you're supposed to be nothing more than another spineless happing at my feet long ago!"

At this point, Luke was at a loss for words. He could feel the vile venom in Maximus' voice that he was in fact annoyed. This is probably the first time Luke's ever seen him this mentally breaking down in rage. He let Maximus continue.

"Fear is what drives others back! Not me! I'm not some weak-minded fool like you who can be let down only to be picked up by others. The truth is, that you can only rely on yourself and to conquer your own fears. I do _not. Fear. Anything!_ " In a bitter outrage, Maximus reached back, tearing off the hood on his cape completely. "And I'm going to remind you why I am fear itself! Do you hear me, Luke?!"

"Maximus…" Luke was speechless. He's never heard of Maximus speaking so violently before. The bloodthirsty stare he had as he labored left him to gaze at his foe.

Seeing those eyes, Luke could see the shaking beads in them. And in those, he could see reflections of himself on New Vestroia, when he tried to face Maximus before. He felt fear. Genuine fear. Before, Luke would have a hard time, but times have changed. Now the roles were reversed. Luke's changed. He got over his fear, and now Maximus was in the same state he was in before. He almost felt sorry for him.

' _Is that what he really felt, all this time…'_ Luke hung his head, sighing out as he calmed himself. "You better now?"

Maximus' eyes widened. "Say what…?"

"We get it, alright? Abis Omega and I know what you're going through. You're just scared, just like we were back then." In response, Abis Omega took to a more defensive position. "We know what it's like to be afraid of something and someone, Maximus, but dealing with fear wasn't easy you know. I wouldn't expect you to get it either."

Maximus' teeth gritted. "What are you talking about? Me? Afraid?" he snickered. "Don't make me laugh."

"Enough!"

Luke's shouting made him stagger away.

"Maybe you can deny it all you want, but I know that look when Abis Omega and I look at our own reflections in the water." He thought to their time back in New Vestroia, under Preyas' tutelage. They remembered the talks they had, and that made their bodies loosen. "Sometimes it's better to just accept what you are. It's okay if you are afraid. But if you acknowledge it, then maybe things would be much different."

"We may have been weak before, but it's thanks to you guys always putting us down that we realize that we can in fact move forward." Abis Omega said.

Maximus scoffed. "Enough! That's nothing more than nonsense spilling from your mouths! You wanna know real fear then you'll get it!"

"Not as much as you will!" Luke jutted his sword forward. "Abis!"

"If it's our one shot, then it's a risk we'll take together." He declared.

Luke nodded. "Then let's show him just how much farther we've gone!" He swung his sword. "Gate Card, open! Aquos Reactor!" The Gate Card opened, revealing the Aquos attribute symbol and standard background. All around the battlefield, water gushed everywhere, swirling around Abis Omega as his body's shine glistened.

 **Goblinball: 400/Fortress: 600 = 1000 Abis Omega: 1050 (+500) = 1550**

Maximus saw the scene, but he looked far from pleased. "And what good will that do? Face it, I'll make you fear me again, Luke."

"Never again will we fear you, Maximus!" Abis Omega outraged through the tides. This got even Luke's attention. "Maybe individually before we'd been weak, but thanks to Luke and the riends that I've made along the way, I found something to keep close. Maybe it wasa burden before, but being with Luke has given me a new perspective, and with everyone else by my side…we will not be let down! HRRRAAAH!" Abis Omega expelled another violent roar, one that altered the tides around him.

Maximus' eyes narrowed. "What's he thinking…?" He felt something wrong inside his got. When he looked down, he saw that his Bakumeter was showing a drastic change in power as the tides began surrounding Abis Omega.

Abis shrieked louder than before, a cyclone of water from the card swallowing him inside.

 **Abis Omega: 1550…1552…1558…1563…1570…**

"What…?" Maximus gasped.

Everyone there saw it. The water began to mold around Abis Omega like a veil. He had a glare fixed dead ahead as his face was the last thing to be seen before the water swallowed him up.

"Abis…? Abis!" Luke shouted. "Abis Omega!"

Maximus gritted his teeth as he was witnessing something grating his nerves. _'What's he doing? I gotta stop this while I have the chance, and fast!'_ He pulled out another ability. "Ability, activate! **Lore-X!** " A bright purple core faded into Goblinball's body again, this time generating enough power to make his eye glow again. A void-like substance eroded some of the atmosphere around him into his body, making him growl as his power grew.

 **Goblinball: 400 (+1600) = 2000/Fortress: 600 = 2600 Abis Omega: 1650 (still climbing)**

Maximus faced the hemisphere of water and smirked. "We've got him now…" he reached out. "Now! Destroy them!"

Goblinball lurched at his command and released as much power as possible. He bellowed as the dark void-like wave ran through the atmosphere at the bubble. Luke could only watch as he saw the attack head towards Abis Omega's direction.

A pair of eyes in an enclosed area shot open, revealing orange eyes that glossed over.

Before the attack hit the hemisphere, the water erupted in an explosion. The beam was blocked out completely, and sprays of freshwater sprinkled the atmosphere.

"What?!" Maximus was in shock at what he was seeing.

Luke covered up from sprays as well. When he uncovered, he went wide-eyed at what he saw.

One pair of fins flexed so largely it looked like a fan, and then another, and then a third one over ahead. A tail swung around, whipping away water in the atmosphere. Abis Omega's entire body had completely morphed into something different. His long, slender body had gotten a little longer, and his diamond-like patterns had also changed. They were all connected by streaks of bright blue, and many of the diamonds were smaller and grouped in roughly 5 before lines segmented them the next set, all the way up to the new tail, which was a slender fan-like fin with a bright blue membrane. From the tail all the way to the back of the neck, there was a long fin membrane that made him more intimidating. The whole underside was no longer smooth and slender, instead it had bright blue segmented scales that pointed down. On the chest area were three orange diamonds; each one bigger as it traveled up the neck. Abis Omega's facial accents had also changed, with a bright blue 'V' below the forehead diamond mark, and behind having two small bright blue horns with more V accents facing away. The sides if his face also had sharper, leaner bright blue accents, and his jaw had gotten edgier and stronger. The number of teeth he had also multiplied and gotten longer and sharper. But perhaps the most bewildering part about Abis Omega was his fins. The head fin had completely evolved to look like bright blue frills with deep blue 'V's near the ends. Small blue diamonds segmented them from each frill. The same was with the humungous fins on his sides. When they unfolded, it looked like a cobra hood. At the ends were spikes on all the fins, including the head fin.

Abis Omega opened his maw, unleashing a ground shaking bellow as he flexed his humungous frills to intimidate his foe, but it shocked more than just Goblinball.

"Oh man…" Luke awed. "Abis, what happened to you?!"

Abis Omega looked down to his body, seeing his longer fins he folded to look at. "I…evolved." He realized. Realizing this, he slicked straight up and flexed his frills once more. "I am…Aquos Frill Abis Omega!" he declared.

"Frill Abis Omega…" Luke awed. "You evolved…"

Maximus was still in shock, though partially having sense of rage building as well. "His Bakugan evolved. How?" He looked down at the stats, seeing what changed.

 **Goblinball: 2000/Fortress: 600 = 2600 Frill Abis Omega: 1700**

"Damnit, his power level got higher than I thought." Maximus cursed as he looked at the newly evolved Bakugan. His confident smirk returned. "But no matter. Since it just evolved, it probably doesn't even know what to do yet. So let's take it down while we still can!"

"Agreed!" Goblinball declared.

"Ability, activate! **Phantom-X!** " A bright purple core enveloped Goblinball once again. The Bakugan groaned as a dark energy swell expelled from his body, his holler sending a collapsing dark shockwave at Abis Omega.

The longer and stronger serpentine Bakugan glared ahead, his frills stretched and ready.

Luke looked at the new ability options and decided. "Alright then." He showed the ability, glowing in a blue light. "Ability, activate! **Mirror Shock!** "

Abis Omega remained still as the dark waves eroded at him. But instead of expanding around, they contracted into his hood and head frills. The dark energy collected, becoming clumps of dark matter that began showing glowing glow. When he flexed them, he sent the energy beam back at the opponent, only bigger with strands of blue in it.

"Say what?!" Maximus' voice cracked.

 **Goblinball: 2000 (-500) = 1500/Fortress: 600 (-500) = 100 = 1600 Frill Abis Omega: 1700 (+300) = 2000**

The dark matter was reversed, closing in on Goblinball as his eye shrunk to the size of a pea. He and Fortress were swallowed in their own attack that was amplified by their opponent, causing intense pain and screaming that repulsed them off the ground. The blast wave faded, and they glowed their attribute colors and shrunk to ball form, plopping in front of Maximus' feet.

 _ **Maximus: 0%**_

Maximus was petrified at what he saw. With his shock still evident on his face, he shakily glanced down, eyes shuddering as he saw how Goblinball and Fortress were defeated. He was in brief labor as he glanced back at Luke. "I…I can't believe it." He dropped to a knee, bowing his head. "I lost."

Frill Abis Omega unleashed a victory cry that stretched for miles. The frequency caused Maximus to flinch, getting him to look at Luke to see him unfazed.

"…you." He shakily growled. "I'll remember this from you…Luke." He swished his cape, quickly making an escape as he teleported away.

Luke saw that he was gone, and took the Bakugan with him. He sighed in relief. "Glad that's finally settled."

Abis looked down at Luke, who then looked towards him. The two shared a moment of silence, seeing the other's face filled with surprise.

"Abis, is that…really you?"

The serpent creature nodded. "yes, Luke, it's me." He lowered his head, getting to eye level with him. "Thank you, Luke."

Luke blinked. "What did I do?"

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have evolved. I've become a lot stronger, thanks to you."

Luke began sympathizing and his shock settled. In return, he smiled and approached Abis' head. He put a hand to his forehead, specifically the diamond. "Hey, no thanks, alright? That's what friends are for, right? So…to the end?"

Abis grinned. "Of course." He looked pass the dead tree line, his gaze turning serious. "Speaking of friends…"

Luke looked back, his gaze turning serious. "I know…I sure hope the others are okay." Silently, Abis Omega lowered his head further to have Luke get on. Using his two new small blue horns, he held on as the serpent arose and started his course. _'Hang on, guys. We'll be there. Promise.'_

They both slipped into the tree line, fading into the norm as the manta shup sailed overhead to look for the others.

* * *

 **Well guys, it took a long wait, a VERY long one, but it finally happened. I got Luke to finally surmount Maximus and Abis Omega finally evolved. I know it's long overdue at this point, but whoever said climbing to the top was easy, right? Anyways guys, when I was finishing the first round of the fight, you saw how Goblinball's power was 2200 Gs, well that's actually the overall combined power of Luke's group's Bakugan from the beginning of the story (4 at 350 Gs, and 2 at 400 Gs). And it equaled 2200. So in a sense, Abis Omega surpassed all six, including himself, combined!** _ **That's**_ **how you make for a finale before you evolve.**

 **As you may have also seen, I'm going to be giving Alice a little spotlight for this arc as well, especially for what I have planned next after all this. And for Luka, well he's going to be a special case as well. You'll find out what I mean next chapter.**

 **Anyways guys, reviews are appreciated, and let me know what you guys thought! Thanks!**


	35. The Reason I Fight

Keegan found himself rather unsettled. He was feeling a lot of things for starters. Annoyance, cramped, and perhaps the one thing he felt for himself since he became involved: Hopelessly pitiful.

The door to the lab opened. Walking inside was Spectra as he was followed by Gus. "Ah, Keegan, glad you've made it." Spectra said. "And here I was thinking you were going to run off on us when we need you."

Keegan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, like I have anywhere else to go."

Spectra grinned. "I know…now then, let's get to the processions, shall we?" Spectra took a seat with Gus directly across from Keegan. In between them was a holographic monitor for Spectra to see Keegan's face. He could start seeing genetic structures and bone marrow, tissue cells, and so on. "So, Keegan, tell me a little about yourself. What was your childhood like?"

"Nothing to say I guess." He responded. "Was an only child for as long as I remembered it. My parents worked a lot of jobs in Thermosphere all their lives before…well, the incident."

Spectra was punching in keys as he was listening. "I see. I'm sorry to hear. If it means anything, I, too, know the pain of losing a parental figure…but that's all part of the past I'm afraid. No sense in dawdling on my mistakes I suppose. So I take it that's when you picked up Bakugan, is that right?"

Keegan shrugged. "Something like that. I don't exactly know myself but I picked up the hobby after a little while. People said I was a natural after winning a few times in a couple alley brawls."

"I see. And where exactly did you come across your Mystic Elico?"

Keegan crossed his arms and reared back in his seat. He rubbed the back of his head as he groaned. "Man, 20 questions later and I'm still not half-asleep. Sheesh." He sighed. "I got him from a 1st prize winning in the 1st ever Thermosphere brawling competition. I'm pretty sure I just had an Aquos Freezer and just Freeze Jail my way to victory. Honestly it was too easy that it made me bored."

Spectra smirked. "You hear that, Gus? Seems that we have a natural born brawler in our presence. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Quite so." Gus nodded. "This is all rather surprising, with Bakugan being a split figment from another planet from where you're from. How is it that you picked up on it so fast you think?"

Keegan looked down at the ground, brows furrowing. Before he would probably answer with natural skills and talent…but after learning what he really was and how Riaan synthesized DNA from other beings into his figment, he wasn't even sure what he was anymore. He had a hand on his forehead as he sighed, albeit quite acquiescently.

"…I don't know." He answered. "To be honest…I don't even know what I am."

Spectra paused as he considered Keegan's position. "A case of identity after realization is an important part of who you are. Believe me, I too know that." He reached for his mask to prove his point. When he pulled it off, Keegan looked up to see Spectra's true face. "Sometimes the real man just hides away from the rest of the world…"

Spectra's real face had the same spiky hair, but his face was very much pale. He had blue eyes of a vestal, similar to Mira. But through it all, Spectra's real face looked the total opposite of his counterpart, and very much open no less.

Keegan showed some genuine surprise. "Woah, _that's_ what you look like?"

Spectra humbly chuckled. "You sound so surprised? Did you expect this to be my actual face?"

Keegan's brow furrowed. "I'd be a liar if I expected half-burned skin. If that happened to me, I'd wear a mask."

Spectra nodded. "So be it. But in light of all this, even the most open closets…" he put the mask on once more, the blue eye returning. "Has skeletons that many would fear." He stood up, typing into the panel in front of him. "Now, onto more pressing business. You Interacians and your Bakugan, you're all comprised of synthesized DNA, meaning your genomes are fixed, is that right?"

Keegan glared. "Yeah, why else? You saying yours isn't?"

Spectra hummed. "Quite the contrary. Why Earthlings and Vestals are actually fixed in genomes upon birth. I was merely curious if you ever felt anything strange whenever Riaan would make alterations to his planet. Normally when an environment changes, a species would gradually evolve to adapt to that environment. That's natural selection." He put a hand to his chin. "Then, does this mean that when he copies and mixes DNA that he can't change it?"

"Master Spectra?" Gus was seeing the look on his face. He seemed to be enlightened by an idea.

Spectra was looking at Keegan, smirking with glee. "I do believe that we may have just found a loophole to our little dilemma here."

"What's that mean?" Keegan worried he may not like the answer.

"If Riaan's forbidden abilities are mixed with Interacian DNA, that means even the abilities his little squad used must be fixed to a certain power, power that a _real_ Bakugan can evolve and adapt from…" he looked towards Mystic Elico. "But I wonder, can the reverse happen, you believe?"

Keegan looked down at Elico before looking towards Spectra. For some reason, he began to feel a sense of opportunity arise, even if it did chill him a bit. "Okay…I'm listening."

"Good." Spectra swiped his arm, summoning colored holographic panels all around them. "Then this will definitely be interesting…"

* * *

The rest of Vestal was making do with their own business. Communities began pooling together, with many people working together and on their own two feet. People were directing machines that incubated people who were hurt.

"Take this one to the medical unit. He needs help, pronto!" a man told the robot driver, to which it hovered off. With it moving, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. "That's the 5th one today…and who knows how much more is left out there."

"Yeah, I know what you mean man. We got off lucky if you ask me." A bystander walking by with debris commented.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for the Battle Brawlers showing up, we'd probably be dead." Another chimed.

"Yeah, did you hear? Apparently there's rumors about how they wouldn't be here if not contacted by these six other brawlers."

"Others brawlers? Other than the brawlers themselves? Now I know you were hit too hard back there."

"I'm serious. I've seen it myself. There was this kid with a few other teens and an older man, and apparently they were the ones to destroyed that scary tower. If I knew a battler from that much, then I sure wouldn't mess with them."

"Right, well keep saying that while we still got more cleanup to do."

As everyone was talking to themselves, they were unaware of themselves being watched from a high point. A pair of feet walked away, jumping from the high point down the cliff. The blur with red hair landed, hopping from one mound to another like stepping stones until he landed on a knee. Slowly getting up, Luka frowned as he scoffed, not bothering to look back as he continued his path.

"That makes the last of them in this area. Guess everyone's starting to fend for themselves now." He said. "They should be, after what happened here."

Alto Brontes popped open on his shoulder. "My goodness, you make it sound like it's a requirement, Luka." He teased.

"It's just an observation, Brontes. You would feel the same way if the same thing happened to you." Luka pointed out. "Though unfortunately, that's already came to pass I'm afraid."

"Yes, I'm afraid you are right. Suppose all we can do is soldier on."

As Luka took his next step, the ground began to shake once more. Staggering, he realized what was happening. "It's another shockwave!" He reached for his weapon and got out the energy blade. Once he had it unsheathed he plunged it into the ground to keep himself from falling over. He gritted his teeth as the magnitude rattled every bone in his body. He managed to hang in there until the tremors soon settled, leaving him and Brontes to adjusted and stand once more.

Looking around at their surroundings, they both saw not much has changed, but Luka was no fool. _'That was another earthquake just now. I must be from tectonic plates grinding uncontrollably. This is getting out of hand. We need to get moving as soon as we can.'_ He turned forward. "The coast is clear, let's move."

He and Brontes were on the move again, but Brontes floated beside him. "You know, Luka, even now, you amaze me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that I find it so ironic that you encourage others to take to themselves when you fail to cooperate yourself."

Luka scoffed. "You make it sound like I'm the bad guy not willing to face my own problems."

"Well who's to say? You are rather shady."

Luka huffed.

"Still…that Luke fellow…exactly what is it about him that you hate?"

Luka shifted his glare at him. "What made you change the subject to him? He's got nothing to do with this."

"Oh come now, Luka. You know better than to play coy with me." Brontes' tone was more serious than it was before. Luka could see he was being direct with him. "The boy may be an amateur, sure, but you have to be impressed by his skills at this point. I can see it in your eyes."

Luka paused before rebuffing. "It's not impression. It's judgment. And besides, that Earth trash shouldn't have even left his home to begin with."

"True, but would it be that hard to think back to when he was still a brat."

"He _still is_. And you'll start being one if you don't get on with the point!"

Brontes continued. "Well, anyways. If you stop to think about it, Luke and Abis Omega, they've truly grown. Why, just think back to when we first met them, right? Why, it was a miracle that they could still survive after what we-!"

Luka drove his sword into the ground again, the shimmering so loud that it cut off Brontes. The Bakugan was unable to finish, leaving Luka ample opportunity to speak for himself.

He raised his head, his glare fixed with seething anger. If he wasn't hostile before he was now. "I know all that already. You don't have to spell it out for me. You can point it out for as many times, Brontes…" his eyes narrowed in slight disgust. "But we'll _never_ fall to that low again. You remember too, don't you."

Brontes' persuasion turned against him as he faced forward. The air around the creepy Bakugan turned stale like a dull act. He caught on too fast for his own liking.

Luka scoffed again as he withdrew his energy saber. He stood in place as he looked out at the shrapnel range ahead of him, a light but cold breeze brushing his hair into the winds. He gave a long, heavy sigh as he tried to catch himself. Once he was able to process what he could, he began speaking.

"It's not just him." He admitted. "It's just…everything. Everything they do. Everything that they're working towards, and for what? To meet with certain destruction later on? I've seen enough people who tried to follow my lead, Brontes, and look where that brought them. I'd rather not sully their names by adding to the body counts that I could've prevented just by being in the position I am now."

"Yes…you've told me this tale. And I do believe that it's the reason you in fact fight alone, right?"

Luka scoffed. "Well I never played well with others to begin with. What happened to them was nothing more than a bittersweet bonus. They knew what they were getting themselves into, and Riaan still had his way with them…he's a cold-blooded manipulator Brontes, and he needs to be stopped…even if I have to do it alone."

"And if those humans chose to help?"

Luka closed his eyes, groaning. "Why must you continue bringing them up?"

"Luka…you know as well as I do that they'll be back. They won't listen to you. We'll see them again…I'm just telling you."

Luka's fists clutched in anger as he knew deep down Brontes was right. He didn't want to believe it, but this feeling in his gut was aching to where he could almost puke from it. An image of Luke in his mind flashed, causing him to scoff louder. He was actually seen laboring in breath, so much that it was like he fought the biggest mental battle ever.

Just thinking about Luke. Something – just something about him reminded him of himself…and he hated that. His looks. His face. His innocence…his passion; everything about Luke from top to bottom he couldn't say out loud, but he wanted to reject all of that. Damn it to the nearest hell possible. To make sure it stays there, so that he wouldn't have a reminder of himself to look at.

He turned towards the sky, his mind zoning out to the not-too-distant past. His brow remained furrowed as he was transfixed on other matters.

 _It was during Luke and everyone's plans in getting back to Earth. Luke watched Luka walk off through the shadows. No one knew where he went, but wherever he's gone, it was clear it was meant to be his business._

 _Taking a walk, Luka trudged through debris yards as he was heading to a certain direction. No one knew where or why, but from the stone look on his face, it could've been just a random thinking spot where he could rest after all the fighting._

" _Luka?" Brontes called._

" _What is it?" he answered, looking around._

" _Where exactly are we heading to now?"_

" _We're going to trace Riaan's energy signatures and hijack a wavelength if needed. We'll use that to determine where he'll strike next and intercept him there."_

 _Brontes understood that part, but something was off about Luka that he didn't decline. "No, I mean…where?"_

 _Brontes' question hung in the air for a few second until Luka finally trudged up a hill of rock and metal. He continued his course, his vision seemingly…off, for lack of better words. Brontes fell silent as he got off his shoulder and followed him over the top, where they overlooked the sites of cracked and partially destroyed avenues running across from them._

 _Taking in the scenery, Luka closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He jumped off the mound to slide off the metal. When he reached the bottom, he stood at the base of an avenue. When he adjusted he looked up…and the sense of adventure died upon a sight._

 _Directly across the avenue, there was a dark red house with no roof. He could see that it was worn down, with windows cracked. Curtains could be seen inside that were all tattered up and shifting. If anything it looked anything but a house. More like an unpleasant haunting._

 _He stared down the menacing figure of an old relic of the past. Looking at it now, he didn't know why he was here or what definitive meaning there was, but something in his heart told he_ _ **had**_ _to see it. Just one more time, for old times sakes. With the streets deserted, he slowly trekked across the ground to the front doorsteps of the place._

 _Looking at it now, he could see pitch-black inside. That wasn't a welcome sight. For the first time, he was showing a nerve that even Brontes didn't get to see often: Nervous._

 _Swallowing a lump, Luka calmly walked up the steps, careful enough to avoid the creaking bridges that almost snapped beneath his weight. Once he got up to the porch, he looked at the windows, seeing they were left open, and glass was shattered. Either it was left this way by the attack or somebody broke into it years ago. It didn't matter anymore. Taking his courage, he walked inside._

 _He was immediately met with a very fitting site for a relic of his past. Furniture was partially broken, while others were left untouched. The front room was bitterly stale to where the green painted walls made it seem disgusting. He remembered not liking this room at all. His mother would try and hang stuff to look nice, but he never found appeal, neither did his dad. He'd always recall how they'd always get into arguments of painting the front room. He'd reminisce on his father wanting red, while the mother wanted green. When he thought back to it now, he almost missed the paint wars that would go on for hours. Almost._

 _He moved to the kitchen area. And like the other room it was a mess. There was a giant hole in the ceiling with debris covering the tiles. He looked over to the sink to find mold all over it. He could see how his mother would wash dishes, and that he would tug on her apron to get her attention so that he could dry them. And then the father would go right ahead and put them away. It was perhaps the one place where they could actually work together, like actual families should._

 _Family. An irking term. He was never too interested in the term since their deaths at a young age, but he held nothing against the threads of fate for them…or father, back then. As of now, fate was a sworn enemy of the avenger's aberrations._

" _So this is your home." Brontes said, looking around. "Oof. Need a decorator?" he chuckled._

 _Luka ignored his callings. "_ _ **Used**_ _to be my home." He said. "Not anymore."_

 _He continued looking around the old homestead, where all his lost childhood dreams were. He worked his way through a hall. Broken paintings and picture frames littered the sides. He stepped on broken glass that lead to the living area._

 _The living area was nothing but a wreck. The ceiling had multiple holes in them. Wood and other materials were scattered where couches were supposed to be. 'Things really do change after almost 7 years…' He stepped on glass again, getting him to look down at something he mistook as unmeaningful. He was so wrong._

 _It was a picture frame, one whose glass had broken years ago. Luka bent down slowly to stare with a blank face at the frame. Inside the brown framing, he could see clearly the family portrait of what was his childhood. It was a man, a woman, and a small child. The man was on the left side, his body rather decently built. He had bright red hair that went down his shoulders and slicked back in porcupine spikes. He adorned a black long-sleeved shirt with jeans on the bottom. He had an arm over the woman's waist, with another over the child's shoulder. The smiling woman had silky long violet hair with his green eyes. She had a black beauty mark beneath her right cheek. She had on a strapless bright yellow sundress attire with a hand on the boy's other shoulder as well. The boy itself had long spiky hair that went all over. He had his mother's green eyes with a small black shirt. He seemed neutral despite how happy the portrait was supposed to be._

 _The longer he stared at the pic, the more transfixed he realized he was getting. "Awww, your family." Brontes chimed._

 _A weak grin crossed Luka's face. "Yeah."_

" _Weren't you the adorable troglodyte." He teased._

 _Luka shared the sentiment. "Yeah, I guess I was." He sat the frame down on a nearby nightstand and worked his way over towards the stairs._

 _Memories of the past piled up. Memories of board games they would play that he could see happening in the living room, how his father would groan while his mother would clap while Luka would beat him. He'd remember the many times they'd play hide-and-seek, and the game would go on until it was dinnertime, or when the parents are fed up. Such bittersweet memories, but nonetheless it's what he managed to do to keep himself occupied._

 _He soon made it up towards the upper level, where he would soon reach for a doorknob. He opened it, and inside he walked into a certain room. His room. In it were posters of some bands that he was fond of back then. Off to the side was a small stand where a digital screen flickered on and off for a personal PC. He moved passed all that to his bed. The sheets and blanket were gone, leaving a filthy mattress._

' _Just as I left it…' He turned towards something in the corner that got his attention. A dirty mirror. He walked around the ceiling and ground holes that were placed nearby and worked towards the mirror. Standing in front of it, he took a good look at himself._

 _He didn't realize it before, but he couldn't remember the last time he saw his own reflection. It's been so long since he's looked at something that was related to him. It was ironic. How is it that after all this time after not paying so much attention towards his own self-being that he kept a complexion. He'd have to thank the gods for this one._

 _He sighed once more, taking in his solace of his former home._

" _ **Why are you here?**_ _"_

 _Luka's eyes snapped wide. A distorted question echoed throughout the area, surprising him. He looked around to find nothing there. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded._

" _ **I just want to be alone.**_ _"_

 _Luka stopped in place and blinked. 'Wait, this voice…' He slowly turned around, facing the enigmatic voice's origins. His eyes widened upon seeing his reflection again…only this time, it was him as a child. More accurately, when he was over 10 – 7 years ago. 'It can't be…'_

 _Younger Luka stared coldly through the mirror, almost like he was possessed. "_ _ **I like to be alone. Nobody ever bothered me, nobody ever cared…I could do whatever I want, against whoever I want.**_ _"_

 _Luka knew this couldn't have been real. It was a mind trick. Something inside his head was messing with him. He turned away from the distraught image. "I know." He conversed. "But that was back then. Things are different than they were. Like you would understand."_

" _ **What's there to understand? You're me. I know everything about you.**_ _"_

"… _not enough to save you from losing your innocence." He sighed. "I may have never known the meaning of responsibility your age, so I wouldn't expect a fragment of my life to know the weight that I carry alone."_

" _ **Well if things are so different now, how come you're still wanting to be alone?**_ _" his past image mocked._

 _Luka's brow furrowed. "It's not that I want to…it's just that I_ _ **have**_ _to. Like I said, you wouldn't understand."_

"… _ **Then help us understand.**_ _"_

 _Luka's eyes shot open. The voice had changed to something else. He whipped around, seeing Luke's image instead of his past. "You…"_

" _ **Help us understand. We want to help.**_ _" The image insisted._

 _Luka shook his head. "No, stop it. I told you to stay on your planet. You don't belong here!"_

" _ **You can't tell me how to life my life! You're not Master Riaan!**_ _" Luke's image was now different, much to Luka's surprise. This Luke was the one from before, the Luke that he met. "_ _ **He would know more about responsibility than you.**_ _"_

 _Luka's teeth began gritting. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. His fingers were twitching as he wanted to run his blade through the imagination on the mirror. He restrained himself and leered at the illusion._

" _ **He's always been there for me, because he always knows what to say. What about you? You really think you're better than him when you can't even stand up to me?**_ _"_

" _You're just like the rest of them, it makes me sick." Luka scowled. "It's another reason why I can't stand you, Earth pest."_

" _ **Maybe…**_ _" Luka looked back, seeing the Luke being the new one now. "_ _ **But I know well enough you can't do everything alone. It's time to step into the light, Luka.**_ _"_

" _Shut up…"_

" _ **Yeah, you'll need everyone again if you wanna take on Master Riaan.**_ _" Past Luke mocked. "_ _ **Not that it'll help.**_ _"_

" _Shut up…!"_

" _ **You know what happens when people look to you.**_ _" Past Luka appeared. "_ _ **They won't care. They'll see another punk who pushes people away, because he doesn't need love…just to survive.**_ _"_

" _I said SHUT UP!" In a violent slash, his energy sword cleaved through the mirror. The shards spread across the ground, littering the carpet. Luka had his head down as he breathed heavily. He tried catching his breath, no matter how much he did, he felt so worn out from that mental pain._

 _When he looked up, he saw a few shards together in front of him. When he looked at his reflection, the three broken pieces held fragments of the two Lukes, and past Luka. He walked up to it, glaring down with a violent gleam in his eyes. He held his sword to his side, the yellow blade shimmering over shrapnel._

" _I cam here one last time to see if what I had may have been still here…but now I see that I was mistaken. Nothing was here, not even false hopes…just an empty shell." He raised his blade overhead slowly, ready to deal the fatal blow. "You know, it pains me to see what I was…even in the dreck's eyes…that's why things are better left this way."_

 _With one slash, everything went yellow._

 _Minutes later, Luka found himself walking out of the house. He had a humble and cold disposition around him after that final bidding to his childhood. He stopped for a minute to look back one more time, giving his home one final look before he scoffed._

" _Let's go, Brontes. There's nothing left for us here anymore." Luka said, walking off._

 _As Luka walked off, he was oblivious to the way the house behind was creaking. The walls were finally breaking down, the windows snapping. After years of withstanding conditions, the whole place finally had enough. It was like seeing Luka one more time was what it wanted before it chose to bury itself._

 _The whole house began collapsing upon himself, with the last thing inside being Luka's family portrait before black crushed it._

A yellow saber pointed to the skies, a deep searing glare coming from the cold eyes of Luka. "If they do try to go and take this responsibility from me…then I'll do what I must."

Brontes chuckled. "How amusing, Luka. You must really hate Luke for that reason."

"You feel it, too. Don't you deny it, Brontes." Luka chided. "We've agreed to avenge what we have sacrificed. That we wouldn't let others who suffered our pain handle the weight we carry. Those Bakugan that Rogue Zero have become victims. And that dreck and his pet snake fell too deep in holes we can't pull them out…so the most logical thing-!" he swiped his blade in the air, sheathing it in a flash. "Is to set an example. This is the promise _we've_ made Brontes, and that's the way we've chosen."

Brontes held nothing in argument. Instead he floated in place, acknowledging what he and Luka sought for.

"Come. It's time we set out." Luka passed Brontes as he grabbed him from midair. "Vestal's its own problem now. We have to keep tracking Riaan." One more image of Luke and Abis Omega appeared in his mind. His eyes closed and reopened, his glare hardened. _'We'll end his influence ourselves…sorry.'_ Leaping off the debris mound, he took off to the norm to fulfill his destiny.

Whoever it was, whoever's side they were on, anyone who Riaan affected or harmed would be paid dearly…and that was Luka, The Avenger.

* * *

Over the dying forest of pine needles and branches, the tree coverage was enough to keep a black manta ship sailing over it, with no signs of its targets beneath.

Killian was looking down the window of his side, seeing no visuals. "Looks like they've given us the slip." He said. "This ain't good. They probably know this terrain better than the rest of us."

Hendrix nodded. "Possible. Home field advantage fits many. Especially when they aim to survive."

"Hmph, do you fools really think they can hide from us forever?" Ariella scoffed. "Just because they're not in our eyes doesn't mean they can still run. They're smart enough to know Cesar will snuff them out sooner or later. And when we do…we've got them. Cesar, how's it coming?"

Looking down at a monitor, Cesar was reading the radar as he had it on inferred. "Oh don't worry. They can't hide forever. With the atmospheric conditions, we'll be able to tell where they've gone in no time."

"For your sakes let's hope that's true." Xander warned. _'I wonder if Maximus was successful in bringing down Luke yet? Maybe I should've stayed behind to lend him a hand.'_

"Well it shouldn't be much longer. This is a forest, it's bound to end eventually." Ariella pointed out. "Just keep moving, and make sure that radar is at full power."

Cesar prodded his glasses. "Gladly."

The ship continued its course off to the distance. As it passed over trees below, there was a shrub below the base of a dying trunk. The shrub rustled before Shun popped his head out, along with Skytruss, Orbeum, and Jaakor. They watched it sail off until it was out of sight.

"Okay, the coast is clear." Jaakor whispered.

Shun turned in the bushes back towards the shrubs piled around them. "It's okay guys. Looks like they've lost us for the time being. You can come out."

The shrubs all rustled in unison before they started to move away. The first head to pop out was Maggie as she shook her head to get the twigs and leaves out of her hair. "Phew! About time! I thought I was about to turn into a tree."

Shuji was next. "They really gone?"

"Yeah, but who knows how long." Fly Beetle answered.

Everyone else began popping up from bushes, gathering around Shun and the Battle Brawlers.

"Well that was a close one. Good thing they overlooked us." Shawn chimed.

Jase smirked. "Yes, I'm quite relieved. I'd be even more so if they overlooked what jinxing someone means in Earth terms."

His facetious tone made Shawn drop a bead of sweat. "…ah geez. Really?"

Esther turned towards Alice. "Alice, are you okay?"

The orangette nodded. "Yes, Esther. I should be fine, thanks." She turned towards the others. "More importantly who were those guys, and why were they after us?"

Jase humbly frowned. "That would be on our part I'm afraid. You see, Rogue Zero and us, we share a certain…history you can say. I wouldn't exactly call us on the most reasonable at terms right now."

"Yeah, what was your first clue?" Gunz rebuffed.

Atchibee floated with the other Bakugan. "This is no time to throw witty remarks at one another. It's only a matter of time before Rogue Zero circles around and comes to find us."

"She's right. We need to have a plan of action ahead of us. We can't hide forever, surely they'll suspect us to try something to buy time elsewhere." Marucho evaluated.

Alice clutched her hand to her chest. "Oh, I really wish I knew what was going on. I feel so useless right now."

Esther gave a sympathetic look. "Alice, please don't say such things. You've more than helped us right now."

"Esther's absolutely right. It's okay to feel the way you are." Jase pried. "Besides, if not for you or Doctor Michael accepting our distress signal, I'm not sure that we'd be in the kindest of regions right now. But rather than focus on 'what-ifs', my proposition is that we find a natural way to defend ourselves."

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, I hear that."

Verias turned on Shawn's shoulder westwards. "You know, we haven't heard from Luke or Abis in a while. Think they're okay?"

Shawn shot him a look. "What are you talking about? Of course they'll be okay. They've been in tougher spots, haven't they?"

"Yeah, that sure is the truth." Shuji replied. "And speaking of tough spots, we've been in tougher situations, haven't we?"

"Yes, I suppose that's true." Esther said in a deep contemplative manner. "But the situation doesn't change. We need to incapacitate Rogue Zero before they cause any further harm."

Gunz scoffed. Clearly he wasn't appeased by all this. "So these guys are chasing after us all over a petty grudge? I don't know whether to be impressed call them desperate." It was a bit of a low blow to himself when he said it aloud. A part of him wanted to take it back, partially because of the Wiseman incident.

"You never really can tell." Jase rebuffed. "It could be they're under orders to apprehend us after our little crusade…of course the way they're acting I highly doubt the probability."

"Maybe, but we still need a plan." Marucho said. "As we speak, Riaan's negative energy is steadily rising right beneath us. These natural disasters are going to keep spreading until we find a way to diminish them."

Radizen floated beside him. "Then I say we quit playing sitting ducks and call Mira. She'll know the scoop."

Roxtor spoke gibberish.

"What do you mean not right now? Now is the perfect time." Radizen argued. "If we can't get to her, we can at least send her another piece of this crazy puzzle."

"I guess you have a point." Marucho started heeding Radizen's advice and started reaching for his Bakumeter. Once he started pressing a few buttons, he started getting a signal going.

Shawn looked over for his eyes to widen. "Hey no! Wait-!"

But it was too late. Marucho recoiled when the screen popped open, revealing a holographic version of Cesar laughing. His cackling was loud and impulsive, enough to rattle everyone there.

"It's that hotheaded scientist again!" Radizen shrieked. "How'd he get on the screen?"

Cesar continued cackling until he began calming down. "Oh how the mighty have fallen. To think that you, Marucho of the Battle Brawlers, didn't think twice as to go around _my_ genius. Were you really thinking of sending a signal without me having to pick up on it?" he giggled. "Typical human thinking."

"What?" Marucho gasped. "But…how did he hijack my Bakumeter so fast?"

"Well, I was gonna warn ya." Shawn nervously murmured.

"Welcome to the club. The Cesar's Fragile Ego Club." Maggie groaned.

Cesar's icon grew a tick mark and shook a fist. "Silence your tongues little wretches! You have no idea what lengths I have gone to become the mad genius that I am today! Certainly more so than what you Earthlings can achieve, and certainly more so than Vestal at this point." He darkly smirked. "Now, since we got that out of the way, there'll be plenty of time for us to compare in detail, dear Marucho. But that can wait. You know I'm a few miles northwest…so thanks for the little hint. See you all in a few~. HAHAHAHA!" The signal cut off.

"Well that was partially expected." Jase humbly noted.

"I can't believe this. Each Bakumeter is equipped with its own defense mechanisms. How is it that he was able to bypass mine so easily?" Marucho said.

"Would you quit complaining about that? We've got bigger matters to deal with." Shuji pointed out. "We gotta get…" He trailed off when he felt something off. When he looked over, he saw that Alice was leaning against a tree. She looked upset, so she lost something important to her. "Hey. You okay over there?" he called. "You look bummed. Is something bugging you?"

Alice looked away, displeasure showing. "It's nothing." She said low, clutching her arm. "It's just…I don't understand. Why do we have to fight like this? Wouldn't be better if we all just reached a compromise with them?"

"Alice." Shun said.

"I know you guys share a history with these people, but I don't understand why you all can't get along at this point? Wouldn't it be better for everyone if you put down the Bakugan and just talk out your problems?"

There was a short silence following her testimony. It was broken when Jase prodded his glasses. "You speak of a million virtues." he praised. "Virtues that I have come to respect as an individual. But, as much as I would agree, there are times when the only means to solve one's problems is to take it out on another. And I'm certain that you of all people should know that."

It was another vital point that Jase had struck. Alice backed away, recalling her time as Masquerade. Her arm clutched tighter to keep herself in check, her demeanor starting to harden some.

"There's still another matter." Orbeum pointed out. "You guys said you went to New Vestroia, right? You said the Bakugan there were starting to get infected with negative energy as well. That also right?"

Esther nodded. "Yes. I've witnessed it myself. We were fortunate that Hydranoid developed an immunity to the effects when he did."

Alice went wide-eyed at the name. _'Hydranoid?'_

"Then that must also mean the negative energy hasn't affected all the Bakugan there yet." Skytruss pointed out.

"Not likely. There may be a few stragglers after all that we can save." Jaakor insisted. "We'll be lucky if we find any at all at this point."

"I say it's worth a shot." Marucho said, stepping up. "Listen, our job as Battle Brawlers is to ensure the safety of the people and Bakugan. If there's even a small number left on New Vestroia, then we need to get them out of there."

Shun humbly crossed his arms. "I agree Marucho. But we can't just leave things as they are here either. If these guys are tracking us, then we need to lure them away as far as-!"

Esther stepped up. "It'll be fine."

"Esther?" Atchibee questioned.

"Remember what Shuji said. We've been in worse spots than we have already. We have no point in hiding." She turned to Marucho. "And besides, this may work in our favor. If they're tracking you through your Bakumeter's signal, then leaving may be the best course. The distraction will give us ample room to formulate against them."

Gunz smirked. "That's some good thinking there. I like that."

"Are you sure about this?" Shun inquired.

Esther's glare intensified. "Yes. And besides, we're just as worried about the Bakugan as you are. You should try and save as many as you can."

Marucho and Shun looked towards one another, the Aquos Brawler nodding in understanding. Shun looked back, seeing the assured looks on all their faces. "Okay then. Jaakor!"

The Bakugan nodded. "Allow me." He turned and faced a nearby tree. He reared back some before jutting forward, summoning crackling electricity from the midair space until it congregated into a dimensional portal. He turned towards everyone. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes, sensei." Skytruss and Orbeum said.

As the Battle Brawlers started heading into the portal, a pair of shoes stepped forward. "Wait!"

Everyone looked back, seeing Alice standing there with a half-serious expression on her face.

"Alice?" Shawn asked.

"What's the matter?" Jelldon asked.

Alice stepped up towards the Battle Brawlers, getting close to them, almost alarmingly. She stood tall, gently lowering her fist to hold herself up proudly. "If it's all the same…I want to come, too."

Marucho blinked. "Alice?"

"I want to see for myself what's happening. If the Bakugan really are affected by the negative energy, then we need to do something to save them." She retorted. "Don't forget, I'm a Battle Brawler myself you know. Maybe I'm not a fighter like you guys still…but I still want to do everything I can to help you guys."

Radizen and Roxtor looked towards each other with slight surprise. They looked back, with the others showing their signs of shock.

"Alice…"

Alice bowed to them. "Guys, please. If there's even a small chance that I can be of help…then I'll take it. Please, I don't know what to think if I know that Hydranoid might be…" She trailed off, unwilling to finish the sour note coming up.

Shun stepped up, looking down at Alice in her time of need. "If you're absolutely certain about this…then we'll be happy to have you on board."

Alice went wide-eyed and perked up. "You mean it?"

Shun smiled. "Of course. We'll be honored to have your aid once more." He turned towards the portal. "But if you're gonna come, then now's the best time."

Alice nodded. "Yes, I understand." She made way towards the portal, following behind.

Reptak floated beside Gunz before they moved. "Hold up, Gunz. Maybe it's best that we kick back here and look after the Doctor, what do you think?"

Gunz' brow furrowed but he didn't bite. "Yeah, guess that's a good point." He turned towards the Brawlers. "You guys heard that? We'll stay behind to give ya a heads up."

"Alright. Make sure nothing happens to Alice's grandfather." Shun said. "We'll be counting on you."

"Right!" He gave them a thumbs up.

With nods, everyone created battle plans and went their separate ways. Marucho and Shun ventured into the portal, with Alice tailing behind. Before she got too far in, she looked back at everyone, giving serious stares towards the five others. "You guys will be okay, right?"

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, don't worry. We can handle ourselves. Just do what you gotta do."

Alice nodded in understanding. "Okay then." She turned away, heading into the portal before it closed behind. This left the five to themselves as Gunz took off.

Maggie looked around wearily. "Well that happened. So what do we do now?" As if on que, the winds began to pick up, forcing Maggie to hang onto her bows. She looked up, seeing Rogue Zero's ship humming right over their heads.

From overhead, looking down at his sensors, Cesar cackled triumphantly. It echoed through the intercom, loud enough to quiver the entire woods.

"I believe that answers your question." Jase said neutrally.

"So where does this leave us exactly?" Fly Beetle inquired. He felt as though he already knew the answer.

Shuji furrowed his brow and cracked his knuckles. "I can think of one way out."

Esther hummed. _'Luke. What would you have done?'_ She thought for a moment of what Luke would do, flashing back to when he stalled for time against Maximus. Steeling herself, her expression turned cold when she looked towards the sky. "…let's go. There's not much room to stand out ground here."

"Right, then let's head this way." Shawn advised.

"That's the way we came, isn't it?" Shuji asked.

Shawn cringed.

"Seems they're on a little chase again?" Ariella watched through her window. She could see them follow Esther as she lead the lunge through the woods. "Don't they know that they can't hide from us forever?"

"Indeed." Xander smirked. "I think this little game's gone on long enough."

"What are they doing down there?" Hendrix questioned himself.

Ariella turned towards Cesar. "Well, Cesar, what will it be?"

Cesar hummed triumphantly. "Well…we came here to thank them, didn't we? I say we extend our gratitude to them." He broke out in another laughter.

The group soon found themselves traveling to the midst of a clearing. With full view, they turned around, getting out their Bakugan as Rogue Zero's ship was seen hovering towards them.

"Looks like they really can't get enough of us after all." Shawn teased. "I'd be flattered if I wasn't annoyed."

Jase smirked. "That's funny, why I thought for sure you'd be proud of the attention you'll be getting Shawn."

"Now that's just dirty coming from you."

Verias popped open. "Speaking of dirty, here they come." He got everyone to look over at the lowering ship in the distance. Once it touched ground, they all saw panels shoot downwards into dust clouds. The beams diminished, having five figures stand in the dissipating wave.

The dust waves dissipated, and footsteps were seen walking out. In slow motion, the first person seen was Xander with a serious face. As the wave dissipated, it showed Ariella and Cesar on his left, and Hendrix and Killian on his right. All five held silence as the air around them turned serious.

Shuji rammed his fist into his palm. "Look who's deciding to come out and play. We've been wondering when you'd wanna see our faces again."

"Funny, after what we did to you guys, I'm surprised they even have faces." Maggie giggled.

"Uh, maybe it's not the best to make them madder." Jelldon nervously pointed out.

Despite how unnerved she was, Ariella scoffed. "You've a big mouth just as before. I see you haven't changed."

Hendrix stepped forward. He growled at Shuji, who had his fists balled as well. "You." He lowly said.

Shuji picked up Fly Beetle and gave no verbal reply. Even Fly Beetle was set.

"Ah, Jase. So good to be seeing you again, my intelligent acquaintance." Cesar chimed flamboyantly. "I see that you've been treated well since leaving Vestal."

Jase returned the sentiment. "Yes, we most certainly were. Especially with your show of gratitude on our way back towards Earth."

"Oh, Jase." He raised his head, smirking wide. "It's always fun to know that there's always something coming out if that mouth of yours."

"That's funny, because I always found it hilarious when you talk on about your 'brilliance'."

Cesar floored at the implication. He arose with a tick mark. "You ignorant little…!"

"Don't let him get under your skin, Cesar." Xander saved. "You make it too easy for them…Hyper Dragonoid."

The Bakugan popped open on Xander's soldier. "About time. I was about to get itches from waiting too long for this moment. The moment we finally bring these fools down ourselves. Maybe now Hades Pillars will stick their necks down others."

"One can only hope for that miracle. Anyways, let's get down to business. You ready guys?"

Killian stepped forward, cracking his neck. "Let's rock. Moskeeto, ready?"

"Evermore." The Bakugan closed for Killian to grab.

"Atchibee, are you willing to lend me your strength once more?" Esther asked as she stared forward.

"I will _always_ be there to, Esther." She promised. "Now, I believe we have much deserved comeuppance to deliver, shall we?"

Esther nodded. "We shall." She grabbed Atchibee, ready for the thrill of battle.

Shawn held up Verias with a smile. "Okay Verias, looks like we got into another one. You ready to show them what we're made of?"

"Like that's a question." He chimed, closing. "Let's do this."

"This is it, Jelly-welly. You wanna show them the big strong jellyfish you are?"

Jelldon closed instantly. "Let me at them." He growled, red static crackling.

Maggie eagerly nodded. "That's my boy."

"Suppose I'll be needing you once more, Atmos." Jase said. "Shall we partake?"

"Yes, Jase. Always."

Shuji smirked. "Well old buddy, guess we better step it up then. Let's rock."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Ready, pal."

Rogue Zero and the group had a long standoff. A cold, shrilling breeze brushed between them all as their attires shifted, yet their eyes remained locked on one another, daring for the first move to be made.

 _ **Cesar: 100% Jase: 100%**_

 _ **Ariella: 100% Maggie: 100%**_

 _ **Xander: 100% Esther: 100%**_

 _ **Hendrix: 100% Shawn: 100%**_

 _ **Killian: 100% Shuji: 100%**_

Upon first impulse, Xander was the one to pull out a Gate Card. "Okay then, Gate Card set!" He flung out the Gate Card, making it fade in a red shockwave across the ground. "Okay, you want all our wraths, well here it is! Rogue Zero, go!"

"Bakugan…brawl!" All at once, Rogue Zero fired their Bakugan together on the battlefield. "Bakugan, stand-!"

"Go, Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid!" The inferno vortex dissipated, revealing Hyper Dragonoid flexing and exerting a mighty roar.

"Go now, Aquos Clawcer!" Pinching his claw, Clawcer scowled as he arose for battle.

"Rise, Subterra Rafflesian!" Rafflesian lifted himself, exerting a snarl.

"Haos Freezer!" Tentacles shifted, revealing Freezer as he growled.

"Fly high, Ventus Moskeeto!" In a sharp turbulence, Moskeeto arose to take battle.

"This is it, everyone work together!" Esther yelled. "This is all or nothing!"

"Bakugan, brawl!" All at once, they also threw in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Let's do this, Haos Verias!" A staff twirled, revealing Verias as he positioned to attack.

"Go, Subterra Fly Beetle!" A horn arose, revealing Fly Beetle.

"Do your best, Pyrus Jelldon!" Red electricity crackled as Jelldon shot up for battle.

"Rise, Ventus Atmos!" In a green wind, Atmos flexed his long winds, cawing.

"Come forth, Darkus Atchibee!" In a purple light, Atchibee uncrossed her blades, howling to the world.

All 10 Bakugan on the battlefield snarled and roared at one another. They were ready.

 **Verias: 450/Fly Beetle: 450/Jelldon: 450/Atmos: 450/Atchibee: 450 = 2250**

 **Freezer: 450/Rafflesian: 450/Hyper Dragonoid: 500/Moskeeto: 450/Clawcer: 450 = 2300**

Killian made a break before everyone else did and readied an ability. _'We have to take the lead early. It's our only shot!'_ "Ability, activate! **Aero Slim!** " Moskeeto ascended high above everyone and hissed, expelling green energy shards that rained down on everyone on the opposing enemy side.

 **Verias: 450 (-100) = 350/Fly Beetle: 450 (-100) = 350/Jelldon: 450 (-100) = 350/Atmos: 450 (-100) = 350/Atchibee: 450 (-100) = 350 = 1750**

 **Freezer: 450/Rafflesian: 450/Hyper Dragonoid: 500/Moskeeto: 450 (+200) = 650/Clawcer: 450 = 2500**

The energy shard closed in, but no one seemed worried. Esther was the one who pulled out an ability to counter next. "Ability, activate! **Scan Blaze!** " Atchibee's eyes glowed red, dispelling the energy shards falling from the sky, as well as boost her power level to **650**.

 **Verias: 350 (+100) = 450/Fly Beetle: 350 (+100) = 450/Jelldon: 350 (+100) = 450/Atmos: 350 (+100) = 450/Atchibee: 350 (+100 +200) = 650 = 2450**

 **Freezer: 450/Rafflesian: 450/Hyper Dragonoid: 500/Moskeeto: 650 (-200) = 450/Clawcer: 450 = 2300**

"Ha, like that petty will defense will be nearly enough to take us down." Xander swiped his arm. "Go! Hyper Dragonoid!"

"With pleasure!" Hyper Dragonoid spread his wings, taking flight into the skies.

"Ability, activate! **Ruby Wonder!** " Hyper Dragonoid crossed his arms in the air and flexed, summoning red jewels that shot down at Atchibee.

Maggie was next. "I don't think so! Ability, activate! **Jolt Eraser!** " Jelldon exerted a large discharge around him, exerting a loud cry as red lightning shot skywards, vaporizing the shards and electrocuting Hyper Dragonoid. 200 Gs was transferred, putting Hyper Dragonoid at **300** and Jelldon at **650**.

"Thanks you, Maggie." Esther thanked.

Maggie smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Hey, us girls gotta stick up for one another."

"Heh, please. You want girlpower? I'll show you." Ariella showed two abilities. "Double ability, activate! **Shield Crush Delta** , plus **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Clawcer's red eyes flashed before the mouthpiece unlocked, revealing the grotesque maw gathering blue energy. The energy charged, firing a blue beam across the ground alongside a blue crescent trail heading for the enemy Bakugan.

Jase prodded his glasses again. "Maggie, I believe this is where you shine once more."

Maggie frowned as she demonstrated another ability. "No problem! Jelldon, ability activate! **Morphed Deflect!** " Jelldon got in front of everyone again as he allowed the blue attacks to hit him. Instead of cause damage, his gelatinous mass rippled, bouncing both attacks elsewhere across the battlefield. Clawcer and everyone else behind covered up as the blue rays and cutting attack made an explosion to swallow them up.

 **Verias: 450/Fly Beetle: 450/Jelldon: 650/Atmos: 450/Atchibee: 650 = 2650**

 **Freezer: 450/Rafflesian: 450 (-300) = 150/Hyper Dragonoid: 300/Moskeeto: 450/Clawcer: 450 (+400) = 850 = 2200**

"Now that's cover fire." Shawn chimed. "We should get going, now!"

"You read my mind!" Shuji yelled. "Fly Beetle, double ability, activate! **Diagonal Relation of Subterra and Aquos** , and **Fly Arrow!** " Fly Beetle hollered as he aimed inside the dust cloud, sensing Clawcer's power. His body ignited in a bright orange aura as he also generated light brown energy in the tusks. They fired clean through, tearing into the dust cloud and into Clawcer.

"What the-?!" Before he realized it, he was swallowed in a powerful beam, making him scream as he fell on his back. His power dropped to **750** , while Fly Beetle's arose to **950**.

"Wake up!" Ariella snapped.

"Heh, how's that for cover fire?" Shuji scoffed.

Clawcer smashed onto his back. Almost immediately Hyper Dragonoid landed in front. "Great. Now it's my turn to play again." He sneered, with Freezer and Rafflesian agreeing besides him.

Cesar eloquently held a card. "Then perhaps it is our turn to handle the spotlight, Freezer. "Ability, activate! **Haos Force!** " Freezer unleashed a yellow beam, putting him at **750**.

"Rafflesian, ability activate! **Ground Force!** " Rafflesian's power exerted across the ground, sending fissure waves at his opponents as his power jumped back to **450**.

Xander was last as he pulled out an ability. "Ability, activate! **Pyrus Volting!** " Hyper Dragonoid exerted a pressurized blast of fire from his maw, shooting it across the ground besides the yellow beam and fissure. His power shot up to **600**.

 **Verias: 450/Fly Beetle: 950/Jelldon: 650/Atmos: 450/Atchibee: 650 = 3150**

 **Freezer: 450 (+300) = 750/Rafflesian: 150 (+300) = 450/Hyper Dragonoid: 300 (+300) = 600/Moskeeto: 450/Clawcer: 750 = 3000**

Jase frowned as he stepped forward, showing an ability. "Shall I be of assistance this time around?"

"All the more merrier! Let's do this!" Shawn beside Jase in this double ability activation.

"Ability, activate!" Both yelled in unison. " **Diagonal Relation of Haos and Ventus!** " At the same time, both Bakugan's bodies began to glow, yellow and green mixing to create an empowering surge, driving both their power levels to an equal **750**.

Jase prodded his glasses. "Now then, ability, activate! **Cyclone Brave!** " Atmos cawed as he summoned whirlwinds around him. He bolted across the battlefield like a barricade, his strong cyclone following behind making a wall of wind that stopped all three attacks in their tracks.

 **Verias: 750/Fly Beetle: 950/Jelldon: 650/Atmos: 750 (+300) = 1050/Atchibee: 650 = 4050**

 **Freezer: 750/Rafflesian: 450/Hyper Dragonoid: 600/Moskeeto: 450/Clawcer: 750 = 3000**

Hendrix grunted.

"This is starting to get annoying. I say we start playing like big kids." Ariella glanced to the side. "Killian, care to prove my point with me?"

Killian shrugged. "With pleasure. Ability, activate! **Max Sonic!** " Moskeeto unleashed a powerful cry as his humming wings vibrated alarmingly at a fast rate. He cried out as a green funnel of supersonic energy raced towards Jelldon, swallowing him up. This brought Moskeeto to **750** , and Jelldon down to **350**.

Ariella chuckled. "Now for the clencher! Clawcer, **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Clawcer shot up once more, expelling a violent blue beam that shot into the funnel, racing across the soundwaves into Jelldon. Ariella chuckled. _'This'll be fun.'_

Without much of a turn, Maggie swiped her arm. "Ability, activate! **Gel Shield!** "

The blue beam shot into something, creating a volatile explosion that echoed throughout the airspace. When the frequency waves diminished, they revealed Jelldon, who was surrounded by a red liquidy shield around his body, showing minimal damage received. "That tickles." He giggled.

Ariella grunted. "He nullified our abilities."

"That's right, and now you'll about to feel the sting! Ability, activate! **Pyrus Volting!** "

Jelldon took in a deep breath before he launched his own deep pressurized fired across the battlefield, this one hitting Hyper Dragonoid. The impact was so strong that it made him recoil. "GAH!" he grunted. "You're gonna pay for that one!"

 **Verias: 750/Fly Beetle: 950/Jelldon: 650 (+300) = 950/Atmos: 1050/ Atchibee: 650 = 4350**

 **Freezer: 750/Rafflesian: 450/Hyper Dragonoid: 600/Moskeeto: 450/Clawcer: 750 = 3000**

Cesar grunted as he held up another ability of his own with a smirk. "Looks to me this is a job made for me, so sit tight, kiddies. Ability, activate! **Dark World!** "

Freezer's eyes glowed as he started to summon a dark distortion around everyone. Dark hues turned to pressure around them as day turned to night. "What's happening?" Fly Beetle questioned as everyone was feeling a weight pull them down. They grunted as they found it hard to move around freely.

 **Verias: 750 (-200) = 550/Fly Beetle: 950 (-200) = 750/Jelldon: 950 (-100) = 850/Atmos: 1050 (-200) = 850/Atchibee: 650 (-200) = 450 = 3450**

 **Freezer: 750 (+100) = 850/Rafflesian: 450/Hyper Dragonoid: 600/Moskeeto: 450/Clawcer: 750 = 3100**

"Hang in there!" Shuji called out.

"It's pointless!" Cesar flamboyantly announced. "You shall never break the cold prison that you no less deserve, just as we have suffered having to deal with the likes of you, fiends!"

"What is he on about?" Maggie turned towards Esther, but had no answer.

Cesar huffed as he prodded his glasses. "You humans can't begin to understand the atrocities that you've made. We of Rogue Zero strived to make certain that our Lord Riaan's dreams came to pass. But because of your influence, you and your tainted culture did no less harm than what a disease can do! It's disgusting! That's why we intend to make it our personal gal to wipe you off the map for sure this time!"

"Savor whatever breaths you may have, baby Brawlers. Because now we're playing for keeps." Ariella mocked as she pulled up an ability. "Watch and learn. Ability, activate! **Crustacean-X!** " A bright purple core enveloped Clawcer as he began growling low. A dark blue aura enveloped his body, soon exploding into a shockwave of intense energy ripples that hammered the void everyone was in.

Everyone inside the pulse waves grunted and screamed as pressure built up, leaving them all vulnerable.

 **Verias: 550 (-100) = 450/Fly Beetle: 750 (-300) = 450/Jelldon: 850 (-400) = 450/Atmos: 850 (-400) = 450/Atchibee: 450 = 2250**

 **Freezer: 850/Rafflesian: 450/Hyper Dragonoid: 600/Moskeeto: 450/Clawcer: 750 (+400) = 1150 = 3500**

The earthquakes rummaged beneath the ground of everyone, causing them all to cover up. "G-guys! Hang on!" Shawn shouted through the turbulence.

"Excellent." Ariella turned towards Hendrix. "Hendrix, I believe this is your time to shine."

"So be it." Hendrix pulled up his own ability, which began to ignite in a powerful bright light. "Ability, activate! **Chaos Booster-X!** " This time it was Rafflesian who held the bright purple core in his body. He emitted a powerful roar as a dark aura surrounded his body as his own power drastically climbed, reaching towards **950**.

"This looks bad." Shawn said low. Beside him, everyone else grunted.

"Now…" He reached his arm out, giving the signal. "Finish this!"

Rafflesian unleashed a shrilled cry as he plunged all his roots into the ground. Shockwaves seethed into the landscape as two fissures traveled across the earth, combining into one that pulsed into the dark hemisphere. The results was a massive rupture that exploded dust and rock that shook the landscape around everyone.

Xander watched the scene, a proud smirk on his face. "Well…that was sure entertaining."

A pair of frowning lips could be seen. "Don't be too sure."

"Huh?!"

Hyper Dragonoid and the other Bakugan looked around. Much to their own surprise, they were struck down again by a powerful dark maelstrom from the dissipating dust. It was so powerful that it actually had air currents coming from its base. As everyone was swallowed in its wake, the dust blew away to reveal Atmos and Atchibee, both flapping their wings in use of **Night Wave** and **Typhoon Chase**.

"Are you kidding me?" Killian yelled impatiently.

Inside the winds, Jelldon hollered for battle. "Let's see how they act in a little thunderstorm. Ability, activate!" Maggie called out. " **Shockwave!** " Jelldon's tentacles all glimmered with electricity before they slammed down on the ground, sending an omnidirectional wave at the enemies ahead.

Making a quick-ditch move, Killian moved to the front. "Ability, activate! **Clear Compound!** "

Moskeeto shifted to the front to make his lenses shine a bright green. They emitted powerful energy waves that dispelled the crackling electricity. However, Verias appeared in front, startling the insect. _'That was a distraction?!'_ Killian looked over, seeing Shawn ready with an ability.

"Okay, ability, activate! **Prime Mistral!** "

Verias exerted a menacing bellow as he swung his glowing cosmic staff around, driving it down on Moskeeto's head. The impact was so fruitful that it grounded the Bakugan almost instantly with thunderous magnitudes.

 **Verias: 450 (+300) = 750/Fly Beetle: 450/Jelldon: 450/Atmos: 550/Atchibee: 450 = 2650**

 **Freezer: 450/Rafflesian: 450/Hyper Dragonoid: 500/Moskeeto: 650 (-200) = 450/Clawcer: 450 = 2300**

"That's gotta hurt." Maggie flinched.

Verias looked up from hitting Moskeeto, meeting eyes with Hyper Dragonoid. "But not as much as this!" he barked.

"Ability, activate! **Interlock Dragon!** " Hyper Dragonoid expelled a powerful fireball from his maw at Verias, closing in at an alarming rate.

"Ability, activate! **Exo-Shield!** " Shuji shouted. Coming from out of the blue, Fly Beetle moved in front of Verias, his body hardening to create a shield that took the boisterous flames. They dissipated, leaving him unscathed.

"Are you okay?" Fly Beetle asked Verias.

Verias nodded. "Yeah, I am. Thanks for the save buddy."

"Don't mention it. I got your back."

"Sorry, but we can't afford to lose ourselves." Esther said. "We've come this far to bring to all down, and that's exactly what we intend to do."

Maggie nodded. "That's right! You won't beat us again, Rogue Zero! That is a promise!"

Xander smirked. "Big words coming from such a small mouth…let's see how far that tough talk really gets ya, wouldn't you say?" He threw a projectile skywards, being Metalfencer. "Come, Mechanical Bakugan Trap! Pyrus Metalfencer!" The creature arose to battle, hissing at everyone. "Now, Metalfencer! Battle Unit Mode!"

Metalfencer's eyes all flashed before it started docking into Hyper Dragonoid. The Bakugan fused, creating a massive mechanical suit for Hyper Dragonoid as they combined, making a power level of **900**.

Xander began uproariously laughing. "Guess it's your lucky day, squirt. You and Jelldon are the ones about to feel the sting of my power. Let's end this now!"

Jelldon looked back towards Maggie, you confidently nodded at him. In return, he nodded. _'He's right, it is time we end this…for good!'_

"Ability, activate! **Red Valkyrie!** "

Hyper Dragonoid unleashed a loud cry as he aimed the guns at Jelldon, his power shooting up to **1300**. "You really wanna play big hero, ya big softie? We can do that! HRAH!" He fired orange lasers, shooting relentlessly at the fellow Pyrus Bakugan.

"Let's go! MAGGIE!"

"Yeah!" Maggie readied her own ability to counter. "Ability, activate! **Gel Max!** "

Jelldon's entire upper half, including the tentacles, were all turning transparent to show red hot plasma inside. He used his back tentacles to push forward, jutting into the lasers. He punched viciously into the first beam, then the second, until he started unleashing endless volleys of high-speed jabs against the assault, deflecting each shot elsewhere.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700/Metalfencer: 600 (-300) = 300 = 1000 Jelldon: 450 (+300) = 750**

The shots were going everywhere, and everyone was fending for themselves the best they could. Shuji grunted as he shielded himself. "Man…so fast!"

"Yeah!" Shawn flinched when a puff of wind almost grazed him. "This is getting crazy!"

"Heh, you think that'll save you?!" Hyper Dragonoid scoffed, continuing the output.

"I won't be needing saving!" Jelldon bravely declared. His eyes crackled with electricity as he growled low, pushing deeper until he was driving enough super-fast punches to where he was outspeeding the lasers Hyper Dragonoid was dishing out. The Bakugan was backpedaling, while Jelldon advanced. "If you really think that you can handle us right now…then we'll have to go beyond what you're capable of and _force_ you off our planet!" He increased the barrages he was unleashing, overpowering the lasers and getting a numbing jab into Hyper Dragonoid. Another one. And then another one, until finally the last few jabs struck his abdomen, making the Bakugan go in midair with a gag. With him suspended, Jelldon held back no punches as he was punching like a machine gun bullet firing, as fast as Preyas would be into a helpless Hyper Dragonoid wailing from the impacts dealt.

"Yeah, now that's power Jelldon!" Maggie encouraged. "Go!"

Xander's teeth gritted in frustration. "You've gotta be kidding me!" he turned to Killian. "Killian, back me up here!"

"Uh, r-right!" Killian readied an ability as Moskeeto stirred back up. "Stay with me buddy, just a little further. Ability, activate! **Infestation-X!** " A bright purple core manifested around the Bakugan before he glared. Small green insectoid comets eroded from his body, progressing outwards towards Jelldon.

"Ability, activate! **Ventus Comet!** "

Atmos cried out as he soared through the air with a flaming green arrow forming from his shape. He dove into the attack, spiraling and igniting the comets on fire as he closed in on Moskeeto. Moskeeto was helpless when he was hit hard, sent spiraling through the air while Atmos arched back into the sky with his power level shooting up to **850**.

"Damnit…!" Killian growled.

"HRAH!" Jelldon exerted one final punch, plunging Hyper Dragonoid into the ground and trail in a dust cloud far enough until he bounced out in recoil. Xander mentally cursed in growing frustration.

Hyper Dragonoid got up, but he was coughing bad. "That little jellyfish…! Xander, give it to me!"

Xander smirked. "With pleasure. Good doctor, care to aid me?"

Cesar chuckled. "Why, Xander. I thought you'd never ask. I'm touched." He facetiously said.

Together, both pulled out forbidden abilities. "Ability, activate-!"

" **Octo-X!** " Yellow plasma began to crackle from the top of Freezer's head. The Bakugan growled as every glass part of his body was expelling tremendous yellow static and plasma surging through every corner.

" **Dragonoia-X!** " Similarly, Hyper Dragonoid roared as he was enveloped in a draconic aura. His body shuddered violently as a flaming orange aura surrounded him with his inner fury bubbling.

 **Verias: 750/Fly Beetle: 450/Jelldon: 750/Atmos: 850/Atchibee: 450 = 3250**

 **Freezer: 450 (x3) = 1350/Rafflesian: 450/Hyper Dragonoid: 700 (+800) = 1500/Metalfencer: 300 = 1800/ Moskeeto: 450/Clawcer: 450 = 4500**

"Now they don't have a chance against us." Ariella smugly chastised. "Now then, shall we?"

"Absolutely-!" Xander reached down towards the battlefield. "Gate Card, open! Land Pressure!" The card opened up beneath, revealing a glow that intensified gravity around the enemy Bakugan, causing them to lose mobility.

"He blindsided us!" Atchibee gasped.

"Gnnngh, hard to…move." Verias grunted.

 **Verias: 750 (-200) = 550/Fly Beetle: 450 (-200) = 250/Jelldon: 750 (-200) = 550/Atmos: 850 (-200) = 650/Atchibee: 450 (-200) = 250 = 2250**

 **Freezer: 1350/Rafflesian: 450/Hyper Dragonoid: 1500/Metalfencer: 300 = 1800/Moskeeto: 450/Clawcer: 450 = 4500**

"That's showing 'em." Clawcer said.

"Now it is our turn to attack." Rafflesian advised.

Shuji grunted. He looked at everyone as he held up another ability. They all nodded in agreement, allowing him to do it.

"Finish them, now!" Xander ordered. On command, Hyper Dragonoid roared, expelling the aura in the shape of a draconic shockwave that traveled across the ground towards his prey. As the shockwave closed in, he was unaware of Fly Beetle, whose eyes lit.

"Heh…ability, activate!" Shuji shouted. " **Horn Mass Shower!** "

Fly Beetle's horn began generating a powerful, solid mass that was expanding into a hemisphere of raw gravity and pressure built in a center. He raised his head high, sending the sphere skywards. It went high until it reached a strong enough height until it came crashing down. Just as the shockwave reached them, the brown mass crashed down on the Gate Card, erupting like a meteor crash that shook the entire landscape. Everything was blown away as brown shards flew everywhere, striking all the opposing Bakugan as they cried out in pain.

 **Verias: 550 (+200) = 750/Fly Beetle: 250 (+200 +300) = 750/Jelldon: 550 (+200) = 750/Atmos: 650 (+200) = 850/Atchibee: 250 (+200) = 450 = 3550**

 **Freezer: 1350 (-300) = 1050/Rafflesian: 450 (-300) = 150/Hyper Dragonoid: 1500/Metalfencer: 300 (-300) = 0 = 1500/Moskeeto: 450 (-300) = 150/Clawcer: 450 (-300) = 150 = 2700**

The explosive meteors kept coming down, hampering everyone as they all cried out in anguish. Through all this riot they were enduring, they were all unaware of a bright light through the dust. Behind it, a pair of eyes glowed bright purple.

"Esther, now!" Shawn yelled.

"Right, ability activate! **Darkus Slave!** " Atchibee screeched out as dark volley projectiles shot through the dusted airspace, attacking Freezer square in the face and immobilizing him. The Bakugan screeched in pain as his plasma body was dissipating, his power simmering further into **650**.

"Now is the time!" Jase encouraged. "Atmos!" Overhead, Atmos cawed loudly.

"Verias!" Shawn yelled.

The two Bakugan yelled out as they joined forces. Verias jumped onto Atmos' back, his light footing providing extra relief for the falcon as he circled around, diving at the enemy forces full speed.

"Ability, activate! **Valkyrie Green!** " Atmos began surrounding himself in green flames.

"Ability, activate! **Haos Sheria!** " Verias also surrounded himself in a bright light.

In the center, heading at the enemies, a shining green flame arrow soared across the sky, with a power of **4550**. With the enemies having dropped to **2300** , they were left speechless as the arrow shot at Mach speeds, leaving Rogue Zero in utter shock as they were swallowed in wind and light fused together. They screamed out in violent agony as they and their Bakugan were blown away, even Hyper Dragonoid as he lost his strength.

They all reverted to ball form, leaving Rogue Zero to realize that the major divide in points brought their gauges down bad.

 _ **Cesar: 10%**_

 _ **Ariella: 10%**_

 _ **Xander: 10%**_

 _ **Hendrix: 10%**_

 _ **Killian: 10%**_

Atmos and Verias lowered to the ground, with the group reverting to their ball forms as well.

"Yeah! That's how it's done" Maggie shouted. "Wait a go, guys!"

Esther nodded. "Yes, well done."

Shuji smirked. "That was a blast."

"Yes, it most certainly was." Jase facetiously chimed.

Rogue Zero picked up all their Bakugan, utter shock still on their faces. "I don't get it. How did they overpower us so easily?" Xander growled.

Cesar grunted as he prodded his glasses in shame. "This isn't what I had in mind for our little hunting spree."

Ariella scoffed. "Suck it up you big babies. We're not out of this yet." She held up Clawcer. "I do not intend on losing again, so I suggest you man up, and ready for the next round."

Jase held up a Gate Card. "Then by all means, allow me to start off this round. Gate Card, set!" He threw the Gate Card out, making it fade into a green shockwave across the ground.

"Bakugan, brawl!" They all threw out their Bakugan once more, all of them unleashing roars to the world.

 **Verias: 450/Fly Beetle: 450/Jelldon: 450/Atmos: 450/Atchibee: 450 = 2250**

 **Freezer: 450/Rafflesian: 450/Hyper Dragonoid: 500/Moskeeto: 450/Clawcer: 450 = 2300**

Cesar was the first to act upon impulse. "Sorry Jase, but this is too good. Ability, activate! **Cool Breath!** " Freezer exhausted a long, deep mist from his body. It eroded towards the enemy Bakugan in hopes of freezing them over.

"Not so fast there!" Shawn shouted. "Ability, activate! **Caroline Protector!** " Verias got in front of everyone and raised his staff high. He summoned a wall of light that protected everyone, making the deep freeze affect the ground around them instead of themselves.

"You're up, Shuji!" Shawn encouraged.

Without hesitation, Shuji created an ability using his Bakumeter. "Got it. Ability activate, **Ballistic Wave!** " He raised his head high, creating a bright orange energy field. He slammed hard on the ground, causing shrapnel fragments of the ice to get picked up in a shockwave of orange that spread towards Rogue Zero. As Fly Beetle's power level bumped up to **850** , the shockwave struck the enemies, causing them to deter.

"Ability activate, **Shooting Lance!** " Jase followed. High above, Atmos flexed his wings as he generated green beams with dark green circles in them that he shot down onto Clawcer, bringing his power down to **50**.

Gritting her teeth, Ariella signaled an ability. "Ability, activate! **Carapace Shield!** " Clawcer raised his claw, creating a transparent blue shield that spliced Atmos' downward attack.

Ariella mockingly laughed. "You really think that display will really bring down Clawcer's shield.

"No…" Jelldon wiggled forward. "But this will!"

Maggie threw in an ability. "Ability, activate! **Shock Nova!** " Jelldon grunted as all his spots were glowing in a magma-like fusion. His entire body had a transparent glow to it as he unleashed a powerful cry, exerting as much strength possible as an omnidirectional heat wave mixed with lightning spread and struck Clawcer. The heat and lightning fried the shield, as well as made Rogue Zero's Bakugan cover up as they screamed in riling agony.

 **Verias: 450/Fly Beetle: 850/Jelldon: 450/Atmos: 350/Atchibee: 450 = 2550**

 **Freezer: 450 (-400) = 50/Rafflesian: 450 (-400) = 50/Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (-400) = 100/Moskeeto: 450 (-400) = 50/Clawcer: 550 (-400) =150= 400**

Shawn whistled. "Damn. Now that's _really_ intense."

Hendrix grunted as he kept one eye open through the voltage going around. "This kid…she's gotten much stronger…" He remembered the last time he fought her. Even then she had a lot of power, but it was barely enough to keep herself alive. Now it was the opposite. He was on the receiving end of her fury.

Xander gritted his teeth. "You want heat? We'll show you heat! Ability, activate! **Interlock Dragon!** " Hyper Dragonoid blasted an intense fireball into the center of the voltage and heat waves. When it got deep enough it vanished before exploding into a blast wave of embers that absorbed the attack, making the embers flicker and crackle.

Hyper Dragonoid laughed as his power rose to **700**. "Try getting your attacks through that."

"Now it's your turn to feel shaken up." Killian inserted another ability. "Ability, activate! **Frequency Shaker!** " Moskeeto's eyes glowed as he hummed, summoning a loud frequency and green shockwaves that echoed down onto everyone.

The shockwaves engulfed everyone, rattling their insides. The one who took it worse was Fly Beetle, being Subterra. "Gnngh…! Not…this ability…again!" he grunted.

 **Verias: 450 (-200) = 250/Fly Beetle: 850 (-300) = 550/Jelldon: 450 (-200) = 250/Atmos: 350 (-200) = 150/Atchibee: 450 (-200) = 250 = 1450**

 **Freezer: 450/Rafflesian: 450/Hyper Dragonoid: 700/Moskeeto: 450/Clawcer: 550 = 2600**

Xander smirked. "Not a bad move, Killian. This will shake things up for them."

As the Bakugan were grunting out in pain, Fly Beetle shakily got to the front. He was taking a toll, but he had to persevere. He strained as he raised his head, ready to make a counter. "Shuji…"

"Hang on there, pal! Ability, activate! **Subterra Seeker!** "

Fly Beetle's wing shields lifted, allowing the accents on them to become magma colored. As the soundwaves kept bouncing, they reverberated off the wing shields, echoing back towards Rogue Zero as they were all engulfed by intense soundwaves rattling their insides.

 **Verias: 250 (+200) = 450/Fly Beetle: 550 (+300 +100) = 950/Jelldon: 250 (+200) = 450/Atmos: 150 (+200) = 350/Atchibee: 250 (+200) = 450 = 2650**

 **Freezer: 450 (-200) = 250/Rafflesian: 450 (-300) = 150/Hyper Dragonoid: 700 (-200) = 500/Moskeeto: 450 (-200) = 250/Clawcer: 550 (-200) = 350 = 1500**

"Nice save." Verias sighed. "I was getting annoyed with all that buzzing."

Grunting, Hendrix endured the pain and pulled out another ability. "Ability, activate! **Seed Flare!** " Rafflesian grunted incredulously through the pain, but he persevered as he flipped open his petals. Inside, seed canals opened, firing bright beams ahead that eroded away the soundwaves. This thankfully brought Rafflesian to **650**.

Xander huffed. "This isn't working. We need more ground." He turned towards Cesar. "Doctor, keep them busy."

"With pleasure." He threw a Bakugan Trap skywards. "Come, Bakugan Trap! Dynamo!" In a bright flash, Dynamo appeared next to Freezer, giving a mechanical howl. "Now, Freezer! Dynamo! Combine!"

Freezer docked into Dynamo, combining their power level once more. Together, Dynamo Freezer created **850** Gs.

"Here he comes…get ready, Verias!" Shawn looked towards Verias, who nodded in understanding.

Cesar eagerly smiled. "Now…ability, activate! **Grapple Bazooka!** " Dynamo Freezer aimed for Verias as he unleashed yellow energy projectiles at gunfire pace. His power drastically arose to **1450**.

Verias remained stern as he waited for his foe's attack to come closer.

"Ability, activate! **Bolting Primus!** " Verias used his staff to defend as the projectiles started hitting him. As they did, the gem on his head began glowing brightly, humming as each bullet hitting his fur and staff began to transform into bright energy streams that converged into the gem, making it shine even brighter.

Cesar's eyes widened in disbelief. "No! What?!"

"Guess you forgot about Bolting Primus. It absorbs the opponent's ability at twice the effect." Shawn pointed forward. "Alright Verias…let's light it up!"

As Dynamo Freezer's power diminished back to **850** , it was extremely weary as Verias was snarling with light gathering in the maw. His power surged from **450** all the way to **1650**. Once he was all charged up, he unleashed a violent roar as a bright yellow beam of tremendous volume shot across the area, erupting Freezer and Rogue Zero in a massive show of light that erupted everywhere.

"Now that's a lightshow for ya." Maggie chimed. "Now, Jelldon! Double ability, activate! **Correlation of Subterra to Pyrus** , plus Fusion Ability, **Plasmatic Discharge!** " Jelldon's body was ignited in a bright red aura as clear red plasma charges surged through all his spots and frilly center. When he was ready, he jabbed forward, sending a pulsating blast of plasma that tore open the ground, blasting Rafflesian with great force.

 **Rafflesian: 650 (-300) = 350 Jelldon: 450 (+300 +300) = 1050**

"Bull's eye!" Maggie shouted.

The dust dissipated, revealing Hendrix with a less than appeasing expression on his face. "Not for long…" He showed another ability, this one being a forbidden card.

Killian looked over, his eyes going wide. "Wait! Hendrix! Don't-!"

He inserted the ability anyway. He growled as his own show of annoyance was set. He was going to end this, one way or another. "Ability, activate! **Mirror Force-X!** "

"Oh no…"

The ability showed on Rafflesian as a bright core patterned along the enclosed petals. They restrained him as the cores over the eyes turned into reflective lenses, showcasing all the other Bakugan on the battlefield. With all the lenses filled, Rafflesian started shuddering. Veins overloaded his body as he was drawing in power from the other Bakugan. Bis body had a dark aura around it as his veins rippled beneath. He cried out in pain as the aura overtook his body, filling him with power.

"What's happening?!" Maggie gasped.

Rafflesian yelled at the top of his lungs. His power was shooting up high, continuing to climb over **3000** and still going.

Jase prodded his glasses as he stared. "The ability's gain for him must be too great. If what we recall is true, then he must gain some Gs for each Bakugan on the battlefield."

"Say what?! But there's too many already!" Maggie realized.

"I know…and that may end up killing him."

"Jase, what do you propose we do?" Esther inquired. "If the Bakugan's power is too high, it might end up…" she trailed off. She didn't want to give any grim implications to what can happen.

"I know, which is precisely why we'll bring it down! Atmos! Ability activate, **Cloud Zero!** " Atmos soared around until he was over the enemy Bakugan. Once within range, he cawed as he flapped his wings, expelling a green, cloud-like whirlwind that eroded into all of them. The overloading Rafflesian yelled out as he was enveloped in the cool cloud coverage, instantly brushing away the power that was making his body enflamed. He grunted low as he felt himself get drained again.

 **Verias: 1650/Fly Beetle: 950/Jelldon: 1050/Atmos: 350/Atchibee: 450 = 4450**

 **Dynamo Freezer: 850 (-400) = 450/Rafflesian: 4350 (-3900) = 450/Hyper Dragonoid: 700 (-250) = 450/Moskeeto: 450/Clawcer: 550 (-100) = 450 = 2250**

"Nice save, Jase." Esther complimented. "We were able to bring all their power down enough to stable."

Xander looked over, seeing Hendrix panting and catching his breath. "Hmph, what's gotten into you all of a sudden? That was a pretty big risk you just took there." He maliciously smirked. "I actually admire that."

"How can you possibly admire overwhelming power like that?" Esther chastised. "Those are actual living beings."

"You be quiet, I'm free to think and feel to what I see fit." Xander absconded. "If I wanted to, I could do the exact same thing and prove you wrong."

"Then do it." Esther challenged.

Everyone looked to her with deep shock. "Esther?!" Maggie snapped.

Xander began mockingly laughing. "What's the matter? Finally came to your senses and want to feel what real power is like? Very well then, but be prepared, things may very well get hot in here…" Xander inserted two abilities – two forbidden abilities.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Esther insisted. Everyone did as told and prepared themselves.

Xander activated the first ability. "Now, ability, activate! **Dragonia-X!** " A bright purple glint was seen in front of Hyper Dragonoid as he was seen twitching. He craned his head high, groaning weakly as an empowering draconic aura filtered from his body, surging into the surroundings around him. He screeched out violently as his power climbed up to **1500**.

"There it is again." Shawn grunted.

"Wait, it looks like it's not done." Verias realized. However, purple chords shot from the side, catching and snaring him in his own shock. "What the-?!"

Turning towards the side, the dust wave dissipated, revealing a cackling Cesar with Dynamo Freezer with laced chords around them. "HAHAHA! Did you really forget about us? That's a fatal mistake!" he pointed ahead, activating **Experiment-X**. "Take their power away, Freezer!"

Freezer growled as he started the transfer. Red energy filled Verias as he was crying out in pain. He was feeling all his power flash and fade away from him as he was dropping to a knee. Strapped down and struggling, the simian called out constantly as he craned his neck around, until at last their power levels were transferred, leaving Verias at **450** , and Dynamo Freezer at **1650**.

"Verias! Hang in there!" Shawn encouraged.

"It's too late! NOW!" Xander showed another ability. "Ability, activate! **Fire Blazing-X!** "

A bright purple core glinted in front of Hyper Dragonoid as he was growling low. When the chords faded, he nearly choked before suspended for a second. Suddenly the draconic aura erupted in a lava-like aura, hollering like an actual dragon as the beast cried out in pain and fury.

The heat waves were traveling around, getting towards everyone. Steams was seen coming off the Bakugan, including the allies. "What's going on?!" Atchibee asked. "Is he overloading himself on purpose?"

She and everyone looked down, shock overcoming them as Hyper Dragonoid was crying out. Beneath him, the ground was no longer earth, but due to his heated aura, it was now a melted pit of magma that was bubbling. It only had things hotter for him as his flame-coated body was turning orange.

 **Verias: 450 (-250) = 200/Fly Beetle: 950 (-500) = 450/Jelldon: 1050 (-550) = 500/Atmos: 350 (-200) = 150/Atchibee: 450 (-250) = 200= 1500**

 **Dynamo Freezer: 1650/Rafflesian: 450/Hyper Dragonoid: 1500 (+1500) = 3000/Moskeeto: 450/Clawcer: 450 = 6000**

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" Shuji squealed, looking at his Bakumeter with sheer shock. "How can someone's power rise and stay there that long?!"

"This is bad." Shawn grunted. He could already feel his body feeling like it was catching on fire.

Esther said nothing. She and Atchibee remained careful and still as they faced down Hyper Dragonoid. He looked in pain, but he was smirking.

"Huff…huff…heh, what's the matter? You shocked?" Hyper Dragonoid labored through his steaming figure. "You should be. We were trained to handle these conditions, conditions that make us a nightmare to people like you." Barely straightening up, Hyper Dragonoid looked over his shoulder. "Everyone! Unleash your power!"

Hendrix grunted. Looking ahead, Rafflesian was totally winded. Still, he had to see if he could win. "Please, bear with me, Rafflesian, just a little longer. Ability, activate! **Chaos Booster-X!** "

Rafflesian once again had the purple core around his body. He growled low as he tried to get back up despite that intense flash. Barely managing, he meekly whipped the ground, his aura sending a fissure gliding across the ground into Fly Beetle, picking up dirt and rock beneath him as he wailed in agony.

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+500) = 950 Fly Beetle: 450**

"Fly Beetle!" Shuji yelled. The Bakugan roared in agony as he fumbled onto his side, groaning in distress.

"Oww…"

Ariella was next. "Ability, activate! **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Her Clawcer's power shot up to **850** as he opened his maw shield, sending a deep blast wave at Jelldon that struck him hard. Jelldon screamed in pain as he backfired badly on the impact.

Jase pulled up an ability. "Ability, activate! **Valkyrie Green!** " Atmos arched into the air away from the heat. He became cloaked in green fames of his own as he shot up like a comet, his power shooting as well towards **650**.

Killian wasn't going to let him get away. "Bring him down! Ability activate, **Altitude-X!** " A bright purple core enveloped Moskeeto and vanished into him. He grunted before he was enveloped in a bright green glow, and tempests picked up that shot him at Atmos at an alarming rate, his own power shooting towards **950**.

As Atmos was sailing high to get away, he found himself racing with Moskeeto. "What in good's name-?!"

Moskeeto cut him off, getting in front with swirling tempests around him. Atmos found himself off balance long enough for Moskeeto to get a lock on him, before he vibrated his wings to pulse the winds far out. The cyclone swallowed Atmos, keeping him immobilized as he was in a pressurized hold.

"Verias, hang in there!" Shawn insisted. Verias did just that. He grunted as he tried getting up again, using his staff to support himself as he was ready to brace battle. "Okay then…double ability, activate! **Haos Sheria** , plus **Haos Drain!** "

Verias' power drastically rose to **900**. Taking a sharp breath, he gathered all the bright light around his body into the gem, shooting it in a dense, massive beam that unleashed a tremendous quake as it rushed towards Freezer. The attack swallowed the Bakugan, making a loud rupture.

"Yes! Nice shot!" Shawn looked relieved, but when he saw the smoke clear, he saw that Dynamo Freezer was growling low, looking unmoved. The Bakugan hissed in retort.

Cesar chuckled. "Is that all?"

Shawn gritted his teeth, growling.

Xander sneered as he glared at Esther. "So tell me, Esther, what is it that you were hoping to accomplish when you wanted to face us? Were you thinking we'd be that simple divided? Well…you couldn't be anymore wrong."

Esther and Atchibee didn't answer.

"I admit that you had us surprised the first couple of times we've met, but just as you've learned, so did we. We've always chose to take you on dividing and conquering. So this time, if you insist on you can beat us alone, then perhaps we should be doing the opposite, and take you down when together!" He uproariously laughed as Hyper Dragonoid's body was beginning to conjure a fire vortex around them. "So now you really think you have what it takes to beat us? By now Maximus must be having his way with Luke, so I expect nothing less from the rest of us! This was fun Esther…but now it's time we get what we came for!"

"Are you through?"

Her blunt statement made him raise a brow. "Hm?"

"I asked, are you through?" She looked up, glaring. "If you're really insisting on conquering us from the start, then you should be less boastful of your actions. Atchibee and I are more than ready, because we have people who care for us that we want to win for."

Esther's comment made Shawn's eyes widen. _'She's right. There is someone we're all fighting for right now.'_ In his mind, Luke was the one looking back at them with assurance. A soft smile crept on his face. _'That idiot.'_

' _If it wasn't for Jelldon doing his best, then my Mom wouldn't be here today.'_ Maggie realized, looking fixated. _'If I haven't had this adventure with him or everyone else, I wouldn't have realized how far I could've gone.'_

Shuji furrowed his brow. "Hate to say it, but I ain't going down like this either. You guys _really_ wanna break Fly Beetle's shell, well you're gonna have to try a whole lot harder!" As if on que when he spoke, the dust cleared, revealing Fly Beetle standing once more.

"You're all just speaking foolishness." Ariella chastised, swiping an arm. "You have no idea of the pain that we went through!"

"Perhaps not." Jase chastised. "But in a similar way, we too have experienced such weights on our shoulders. But unlike you, we tend to not let such drabble cloud our judgements."

"He's right! You've given us worse battles to be in than this one!" Maggie imposed, her Jelldon swiping his tentacles to brush Clawcer's attack off, much to the sender's surprise. He saw Jelldon advance, electricity crackling as he gave an energetic growl; a growl that he would never give back in the very start.

"This…can't be…" Ariella's eyes were shaking from shock.

"Heh, well believe it!" Shuji roared. "Because we're…not done yet!"

The dust dissipated from Rafflesian's attack, revealing Fly Beetle. He stood proudly, his eyes glowing bright orange briefly.

"Hnnngh. GRAH!" He attacked hard, using his horn to stab Rafflesian. Rafflesian budged backwards in pain. "GNNGH!" He jabbed again.

"Gwoh!" Rafflesian was deterred again.

Fly Beetle kept pushing, gong against all odds. He jabbed and thrust mercilessly as Rafflesian used his vines as a shield. Despite having more power, he was wearing down from Fly Beetle as the latter's assaults were making his body ignite in a bright aura.

"Fly Beetle!" Shuji gasped. He looked down, seeing Fly Beetle's power level starting to escalate. **452…458…463…** It kept rising, and Shuji was at a loss. "What is he…?"

"HRAH!" With one last thrust, Fly Beetle's horn pushed back Rafflesian. The Bakugan were evenly spread apart as a dense aura surrounded Fly Beetle. As he stood still, his body was stiffening as the aura was solidifying, turning into a thick filament-like cocoon around his body.

"What's…this power?" Rafflesian gasped. His many eyes were seeing, but he wasn't believing. In place, an orange cocoon engulfed the enemy out of nowhere.

Shuji was in awe of what was happening to his partner. "Fly Beetle…" Suddenly his Bakumeter started glowing. He looked down, seeing the ability card transforming.

Similarly, the cocoon started to crack part. Pieces of it flaked off, until at last the whole thing blew open. The fragments fell to the ground, revealing a figure that took Fly Beetle's place.

This Bakugan was now a bipedal insectoid creature, very much like a beetle. His body was mostly hunched forward, with the bulky thorax being the huge hunch. The Bakugan had a larger head with leaner multi-cell red eyes. His entire body's orange coating had now turned to a bright brown coating. The sides of his head were caved in slight with dark brown with lines meeting at the base of the horn, which was now a long, curbed horn going upwards. The dark brown accents continued behind the horn, going upwards until they reached the main part of the horn, with was now something that looked like an axe with yellow edging with 4 bright orange markings at each corner and an orange diamond at the base. On top of those horns were two smaller jagged yellow horns. Fly beetle's face also had 2 small yellow horns with dark brown end, the smaller pointing away and the back one facing forward. The sides of his head also had yellow horns. He had two brown mandibles beneath massive yellow pincers with dark brown ends fit for crushing. The thorax had orange accents between two yellow spikes. The wings shields were much larger and ridged around the sides, with the dark brown accents being longer and different. Beneath those were four yellow clear wings instead of two, making his physique easier to fly. While the rest of his back was bare beneath the wings, the front had a dark brown chest area with an orange midriff pointing down, with the lower-half meeting an orange upside-down V. At the base were four yellow markings as well. He's evolved shoulder for the first set of arms with orange accents on them. His arms were still stick-like, but he's evolved yellow claws on the ends. The middle set of claws were instead jagged rims of yellow to saw into the earth, whereas the legs that were bent were sturdy but also thin.

Shuji was shocked altogether. Standing on two legs instead of six was a new Bakugan altogether. "What the…? Fly Beetle, what just happened?!"

Fly Beetle turned around, facing his partner and friend. "I'm not sure pal, but…I think that I just evolved."

"Evolved?!"

"Yeah. You can now call me…" He turned, glaring at Rafflesian. "Subterra Stag Fly Beetle."

"Stag Fly Beetle." Shuji pondered about the name for a moment before he smirked. "Right! Now we're talking!" He pulled up the ability, his Bakumeter shining brightly upon activation. "Ability, activate-!"

Brown energy started charging into the horn's diamond center. He dropped to all six legs again as the horn levered to meet Rafflesian as he charged up. Brown energy shined in the orange markings on the horn until fully charge, making brown and orange static around the blade ends.

" **Giga Horn Buster!** " Fly Beetle roared, unleashing a massive bright brown beam that ripped across the earth, barreling into Rafflesian.

 **Rafflesian: 950 (-300) = 650 Stag Fly Beetle: 600 (+300) = 900**

The horn beam sped through the aura around Rafflesian's body, swallowing him in the blast wave. He cried out in pain as he was completely uprooted from the ground. He leaned back, alarming Hendrix. "Rafflesian, no!"

Rafflesian groaned. With him off balance, Stag Fly Beetle pulled his fist back and drove a hard fist into the front, sending him airborne. Rafflesian morphed into ball form and plopped to Hendrix's side, leaving him shock.

 _ **Hendrix: 0%**_

Fly Beetle adjusted. He looked completely in power as Shuji smirked. "I don't know what just happened…but I'm digging it."

"What the…?" Ariella shifted forward. She was bewildered with Clawcer on the defensive as he stumbled back.

Jelldon advanced, his body cackling in red static. "Maybe you bullied us before-!" he jabbed again, electrocuting Clawcer and making him recoil. "But we won't be tied down by you again!"

Maggie balled a fist. "That's right. You can push us down all you want but it won't stop us! Jelldon!"

Jelldon ceased his assault for the time being and his body stopped moving. Clawcer raised a claw in defense, but nothing happened. Jelldon started thundering as lightning exuded from every corner of his body. He crackled as his glare was as hard as stone. His green eyes dilated as the plasma inside his body was causing him to glow. The brightness was turning blinding until a red pillar of plasma swirled around Jelldon, completely covering him from the world.

Ariella uncovered. She gritted her teeth as she looked ahead wearily. Similarly, Maggie gasped as she saw a wave of plasma faded.

From inside, a plasma wall went down, revealing green eyes. "We won't fall below again…not to you." The plasma and embers faded, revealing an entirely new form of Jelldon altogether. His entire body had also completely transformed. His jelly-like body had somewhat hardened, making him look more alien than before. He head was more curved, with orange dots now filled with gel lining up the sides and forehead. His forehead had a yellow frilly length running from the base all the way towards the back. In the center below, there was a red gel-like gem. His eyes had moved for the most part. The appendages they were attached to became two noodly red eye sockets with lined yellow spots. At the ends were two large green eyes. The other four eyes moved to the main body, making two eyes on each side. His frilly midsection became longer and sharper edged, with orange accenting the centers. His four tentacles became thicker and longer, with sharper ends and having orange spots. On each side he's also evolved two new arms. These arms were a lot slimmer, but had flipper-like ends with orange gel gems in the centers, with orange frills along the edging. Beneath were an abundance of yellow tentacles that he's evolved with, which squirmed and glowed brightly with plasma. "And we'll start…right now." He declared.

Ariella was gaping in shock. She and Maggie were at a loss for what to be said as Jelldon had also undergone a drastic change. "Jelldon…"

Jelldon looked back using his two tentacle eyes. He blinked once before smiling. "Hi, Maggie!"

Maggie waved nervously. "Uh, h-hey there."

"You like my new form? I call it…" He whipped around, flexing all his tentacles as they discharged plasma. "Pyrus Glow Jelldon!"

"Glow Jelldon…" Maggie came to realization and slowly grinned wide. "Wow! So cool! Jelldon, you're so amazing!"

"Hehe…aw shocks, you're gonna make me blush. Anyways, we need to finish this, you ready?"

"Right, let's do this!" Maggie pulled out an ability. "With this, we'll stop them dead in their tracks! Ability, activate! **Bolting Sun!** "

Glow Jelldon snarled as all the orange parts on his body started glowing brightly, having lava-like glows inside. The two main tentacles came together as the gems shined brightly with that same color. When he was ready, he pulled his arms up and conjured a plasma fireball.

 **Clawcer: 850 Glow Jelldon: 650 (+500) = 1150**

Ariella was stunned by the heat. "What the-?!"

"HRAH!" Jelldon hipped his arms ahead, making the fireball explode into a plasma stream that shot into Clawcer. The Bakugan screamed out in pain as he was swallowed by the electrifying flames. He stood no chance as he morphed to ball form in an instant, plopping to Ariella's feet as she gawked in utter disbelief.

 _ **Ariella: 0%**_

"No…"

"Yes! Nice job, Jelldon! We did it!" Maggie cheered. Along with her, Jelldon also cheered uproariously.

Cesar sneered angrily. "This is far from what I have calculated."

Freezer raised a mechanical claw to strike, only for Verias' staff to rebuff. Cesar gasped when he saw Verias actually pushing back with as much force as possible. He shoved his staff in a but, causing Dynamo Freezer to push off and adjust. He exerted a misted breath, while Verias breathed out, with his breath being hot.

"Well, guess we can't keep Luke waiting much longer, can we?" Shawn pulled out his fencer, looking as serious as could. "You ready, Verias?! Let's finish this!"

Verias nodded. "Yes, I am Shawn. I am always ready!" He lifted his head, unleashing a violent roar as a bolt shot down from the atmosphere. The atmosphere crackled with lightning as Verias' bloodcurdling roar echoed through the atmosphere.

Cesar adjusted his glasses, looking completely overwhelmed. "This can't be…!"

"The power…I can feel it…coursing through every inch of me…" Verias' light shined brighter. His roar shrilled the atmosphere as the gleams shined as brightly as a star.

Shawn looked at the light, completely in shock. "Woah…well I'll be damned…Verias."

The light started to fade away, revealing Verias. He looked completely different than what he did before. He had grown a little taller, and he has gained far more muscle mass than his past form. His structure was more gorilla-like, with a spikier outlook. His mane had grown smaller, but his head of white hair had grown long and down his back. Over his blue-green eyes was a golden crown with a purple glistening gem in the middle. The upper half had orange with two small green jewels inside; they were the bases of two enormous green leaves that were part of the grown. The crown looked around and below the ears, ending in two green jewels. Beneath his eyes were red marking with yellow accented lightning bolts inside them. His whole body sported gladiator-themed armor as a bonus to his muscle mass enhancements. The shoulders had silver pauldrons with massive yellow edging and green center jewels. His pectoral armor was yellow, with animalistic orange accents around two smaller green gems. Around the waist was a bright yellow belt, with a purple gem acting as the buckle. The elbows and knees had gold braces with green gems as shields; the elbows being much smaller. On the forearms and the thighs were brown leather straps that were secured by thinner yellow straps. He had brass knuckles on the fingers for heavy duty punching.

The Bakugan unleashed a violent battle roar, his staff reacting towards it. The staff was slightly thicker for a grip, with thick golden ends with dark purple jewels to finish the ensemble. Each end suddenly jutted out golden blades, with became axe blades with long curved ends.

"I am…Prime Verias!" He boldly declared.

Shawn looked at the sudden transformation with deep surprise. "Verias…" He saw that Verias' abilities had also changed. He looked down at the hologram on his Bakumeter and saw that it was a new ability. "So this is your new power…"

Verias nodded. "Indeed. And with it we shall finish this battle!" Verias opened his maw, expelling a violent roar that shrilled the airspace a second time.

Shawn regained focus and pulled out an ability. "Right, let's end this! Ability, activate! **Bolt Cutter!** "

Verias charged ahead, roaring out as the axe blade shined a golden light.

Cesar was in a full-scale panic. "GAH! N-no! Wait! I have a backup plan! Don't make me use it!"

But it was too late. As Freezer fired more bolts from his mechanical arms by Dynamo, Prime Verias closed the gap. Seconds later, a golden flash shined before everything sliced. He was seen in midair as he passed and cut clean through all the bullets, continuing his trek with a roar.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 1650 (-850) = 800 Prime Verias: 1050**

Dynamo Freezer was unable to move as fast as Verias. Verias slashed his axe into Freezer, appearing behind the squid attached to the drone spider. He was on a knee for a moment before the axe blades returned inside the end of the staff. As Verias held his pose, static electricity surged around Dynamo Freezer until it finally had yellow gashes explode. Dynamo Freezer shrilled pained cries before he reverted to ball form, with him and Dynamo plopping in front of Cesar.

 _ **Cesar: 0%**_

Cesar was completely at a loss for words. He couldn't do anything. For once, he was completely wordless. He drooped his head in shame, while Shawn gave a serious expression as he sheathed his weapon.

"Sorry…but we've got our way to go as well. And you're not standing in our way." Shawn declared. Above, Verias stabbed the ground with his staff, standing tall with his head and stature higher and more dominant.

Seeing what happened to his teammates, Killian began growing unnerved. _'Oh man, this is bad. This is very bad.'_ He looked towards Jase, seeing his expression being unchanged behind his sunglasses. Killian grunted, choosing to continue the onslaught. "Moskeeto! Finish this!"

Moskeeto flapped his wings violently. He encased Atmos in a thicker veil of whirlwinds from above. The howling winds surged and became so thick that it was almost impossible to escape.

' _Good, he's trapped.' This should make things easier with Altitude-X neutralizing the other attributes as well. Still…'_ He looked at Jase, seeing him still very much composed. _'Why is his face still irking me. Something's wrong here.'_

Jase prodded his glasses. "You seem worried about something. Are you afraid?"

Killian immediately put on a pokerface. "Why would I be? Because my other buddies were stopped? I can still fight you know."

"Yes, I am aware, and I have no doubt in my mind that you can pull off such a task."

"And yet you're trapped."

"Perhaps we are…but-!" The light shimmered over, revealing his eyes. "Atmos and I are still in this battle. We just simply have to take that advice, and apply it." His eyes narrowed. "Isn't that right…Atmos."

Inside the maelstrom, a pair of yellow eyes flashed open. Atmos cawed, flexing his wings as the tornados around him enclosed him.

High above everyone, the drafts began changing direction. Cyclones Moskeeto generated were being vacuumed into one spot, where the winds were layering around Atmos' hemisphere. Moskeeto generated more winds, only for it to be absorbed into a cyclone of green flames starting to erupt from the hemisphere.

"What's that?" Killian awed.

Jase smirked. He didn't have to say it, instead he felt it. He knew what was happening as he looked down at Atmos' power level climbing rapidly.

The whirlwinds high above pressurized into a solid cyclone. The cyclone suddenly expanded, narrowing into a slim shot skywards above Moskeeto's space. He looked up, seeing the tornado's bright head spew something. He saw a pair of thick talons jut out, a set of wings, followed by another set. And inside the tornado, a pair of yellow eyes glowed inside a silhouette.

"You've gotta be kidding. Not him too!" Killian exasperated. "His Atmos, it's…!"

The tornado dissipated, revealing Atmos with a new change of his own. The falcon Bakugan had a completely new outlook as the flames and winds dissipated, revealing his yellow eyes now surrounded by red features that's linked above the beak. The horn on his head no longer pointed forward, instead facing backwards to a silver protrusion between a streaming yellow headpiece. The neckline now had green arrows facing downwards, similarly ones that are also on the back of the wings. All over Atmos' neck and back, there were sharp yellow accents to give him a more tribal vibe. He had yellow plumage along the back of his wings and over the green chest feathers, where there, the two beads had turned into three ovular red gems. Yellow feathers slightly layered dark green feathers before reaching the green legs. At the talons, which were sharper and far more intimidating, two yellow markings were at the base of the thumb talons. He's also evolved tailfeathers. The feathers were a long dark green feather with yellow ovular accents sandwiched between four bright green feathers with yellow tips. Atmos' wings had also evolved. He now had four wings instead of two. The wings were greater and longer, and at the joints were the blades, which unfolded into tri-bladed propellers with yellow tips. As Atmos unleashed a shrilled cry, the propellers on the wings spun, dispelling all the winds. His new power level was an extra 150 Gs added, just like the others, bringing him to **800**.

' _No way…did he seriously get enough power from my winds to evolve?'_ Moskeeto stared in shock over Atmos. With his larger wingspan he was even more intimidating than before.

Jase prodded his glasses as the diminutive winds finally reached him. "Well now, seems this as perfect time as any to introduce yourself."

High above, Atmos stopped turning the 4 propellers as they folded again. "Certainly, Jase." Atmos cleared his throat as he flapped once, sending shockwaves that threw Moskeeto for a loop in the high-sky. "I am…Ventus Gale Atmos!" he cawed loudly.

"What? Gale Atmos?" Killian repeated. He looked up, seeing the winds momentarily dissipated around them. _'This might actually be my best chance to get him! I need to take the shot now!'_ "Now, Moskeeto! Ability, activate! **Needle Diffuse!** " Moskeeto shot up at Atmos, nose pointed and ready to sting.

Atmos' propellers all unfolded, ready for battle.

"Ability activate, **Vacuum Turmoil!** " Jase announced. Atmos began spinning all the fans on his body like a plane. The fans all created a funnel of winds that swallowed up Moskeeto as the Bakugan came too close for comfort. The winds spun Moskeeto around, hurling him towards the ground in angst and no control.

 **Moskeeto: 950 (-300 -100) = 550 Gale Atmos: 800**

Moskeeto went spiraling into a tailspin into the ground. Upon impact, he morphed into a green ball towards Killian's feet, leaving him dejected.

 _ **Killian: 0%**_

Killian sighed. "Galilea's gonna kill me for this…"

Jase stepped forward, hands behind his back as the winds blew about. "Well then, I'd wished for you the best for that…" Beside him, Atmos descended, using his propellers into instead glide down rather than flap. "But then that'd be mercy…something you weren't giving us."

Killian groaned. "Damnit karma."

Xander was wide-eyed and speechless. "No…!" He looked at Esther and Atchibee, both completely composed as they glared down their shaken adversary. Their dominating aura of darkness around them made Xander's left eye twitch, making him reach forward and give the word. "Do it now!"

Hyper Dragonoid exerted a shrilling roar, craning his head and forcing the draconic vortex at Atchibee. As the flames closed in, the moth was unfazed.

Esther calmly lifted an ability. "Don't ger desperate in the face of your enemy. Ability, activate! **Scale Spicer!** " Atchibee's scales started shimmering bright purple and flapped her wings, flaking off the scales. The fire vortex of immeasurable heat ringed around Atchibee, swallowing her.

Xander smirked. "We got her."

Hyper Dragonoid also looked relieved. It wasn't until he saw the flames turn vermilion is when he showed shock. "Huh?"

"What?" Xander gasped.

In front of both, the flaming tornado of fire was turning completely different. It became glossy vermilion scales, with the flames having been absorbed into the thick scales and controlled in the tempest created by Atchibee. She remained stiff and unwavering while Esther remained composed.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 3000 (-2500) = 500 Atchibee: 200 (+1500) = 1700**

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Xander shouted.

"Now, feel the full weight…of Darkus!" Atchibee slashed both her blades, sending tempest of the many scales at Hyper Dragonoid. The maelstrom surrounded the Bakugan as he found all his power turned on him. He was brushed around, but no matter where he turned, he found himself unable to find an opening.

"Hyper Dragonoid!" Xander reached out, only to be rebuffed by the tempests.

The dark maelstrom surrounded Esther as she remained calm. She embraced the power and the Darkus attribute, and in turn it made her all the more fearless and intimidating. "You will pay dearly for trying to harm everyone here. Your actions will befall your greed." As she spoke, Atchibee began disappearing inside the tornado of scales. All that could be seen were her bright red eyes that shimmered in the shadows.

Hyper Dragonoid could barely see through the storm of vermilion scales, but he could catch a glimpse of Atchibee's figure mending with the shadows. "What?"

Esther swiped her arm. "Atchibee, show them what lengths we can go. You can do it. I know you can."

The cyclone of scales tumultuously fluxed in and out. Atchibee shrieked violently as her figure was still unable to see seen. When a piece of the scales faded, a purple cocoon could be seen in the middle of the vermilion tornado. The massive cocoon remained undisturbed, until it started cracking apart. When at last the cyclone faded, the cocoon had also broken apart.

A pair of massive scythes were the first things seen from the cocoon, then eloquent wings. Then finally, the menacing face of a creature with red eyes that gleamed through darkness.

"Im…possible…" Xander despaired. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Atchibee had an entirely new body as well. Her slim insectoid frame had become slightly bulkier, but at the same time much thicker. Her dark purple face's shape was still largely the same, but she grew spikes on the cheeks, as well as the edges of her underjaw. Her head had also grown a forehead, with a small spike pointing forward. Around her whole neck was nothing but white fur. Her back had grown segmented black armor, with vermilion circles with dark purple fillings, leading all the way down to the midsection, where white fur covered the riff. Her upper body had grown more bulkier to support her newly massive appendages. Her claws had evolved to become thicker, larger, with black armor and vermilion rings with purple fillings as well; 4 claws in total. But what changed drastically were her scythes. The scythes had become far larger, and shaped more like sickles with gleaming purple edging. Below that, she had a black midriff. Her entire lower body had transformed into a cocoon-like base. It was primarily dark purple, with dark pink front and claw-like attachments between each segment all the way to the base, where her tail was retracted inside. The tail end sticking out had spikes, with vermilion ring and black fillings. Her butterfly-like wings had turned more moth-like, with the outer rims being dark pink. The upper wings had small green circles on the edges with purple rings around them. Inside the wings' layers, it had all turned pitch-black. Sickle-like purple streams surrounded purple rings with green fillings and red eyes. Purple dots ere on the other ends, with black holes and red dots beneath. The lower wings had the same massive green eyes, with one purple stream leading down towards a purple hole with dark red arrows, with a purple hole with a red dot at the center. Her power level had increased by 150, bringing her at **1850**.

"Unreal…" Xander awed. "Did she really…evolve?"

Esther offered nothing but solace. "Let's go…Darkus Dusk Atchibee!"

Dusk Atchibee raised her head, shrilling a bloodcurdling cry as her massive scythes extended. It only served to intimidate Hyper Dragonoid.

Xander gritted his teeth angrily. He raised a balled fist. "We're not out yet! Come, Bakugan Trap! Pyrus Metalfencer!" He summoned Metalfencer, making him get on Hyper Dragonoid in Battle Unit Mode. Quickly taking action, Hyper Dragonoid faced Dusk Atchibee as she was still surrounded by residual scales.

"I'm coming for you!" He charged ahead.

"Double ability, activate! **Red Valkyrie** , plus **Blitz Sparta!** " Hyper Dragonoid aimed backwards as he cloaked in flames. Using red lasers as propulsion, he shot in a comet-like fashion at incredible speeds into Dusk Atchibee.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+200 +200) = 900/Metalfencer: 400 (+200) = 600 = 1500 Dusk Atchibee: 1850**

"GO DOWN!" Hyper Dragonoid cried out.

Very calmly, as if cold and unempathetic, Esther gave the word. "Atchibee."

Atchibee gave a shrilled shout as she raised her scythe. Her blade shimmered as Hyper Dragonoid bolted in, waiting for the right moment. When it came time, she slashed as she passed the blitzing Bakugan. Both Bakugan were suspended in the air for a moment and facing away from one another. When time gradually moved forward, Hyper Dragonoid shuddered before he gave in. He morphed to ball form with Metalfencer, both receding to Xander's side as he was left astonished.

 _ **Xander: 0%**_

Xander picked up his Bakugan, showing shock still. "How did she…"

"Xander, I _really_ think we need to get out of here." Killian advised.

Xander shot a look at the shaken Ventus battler. He wanted to stay but something about his insides were screaming for him to get away. He looked towards Ariella and Hendrix, seeing both defeated. He saw Cesar was down, and that left him to look at the enemies. They were all with their newly evolved Bakugan, and the serious gazes they all gave him were giving him a clear message.

Having nothing, Xander grunted and turned away. "Alright then, Cesar, get us back on the ship. We're leaving…for now."

With a huff, Cesar pressed a button on his armrest, instantly teleporting them away.

"Yeah, that's right! You better run!" Shuji declared. Once the air had simmered down, he rubbed the back of his head. "Man, what a pain in the necks they are."

"Yeah, I'm with you there." Shawn turned around, looking up towards Verias with a grin. "But those pain in the necks were actually what helped our Bakugan evolve when you think about it. Take a look."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Maggie chirped. "Just look at Jelldon now. He looks like he can take on an entire army!"

Jelldon chuckled. "I sure feel like it."

Jase smiled as he put two fingers to his temple. "Well, at least _something_ beneficial came out of this that we can use." Atmos cawed in agreement.

The battle won, Esther calmly nodded. "Yes." She turned around, looking at her evolved Atchibee. "How are you feeling, Atchibee?"

Atchibee looked towards her wings, noticing the ominous patterns on them. She looked to her new claws to see they were massively long. "I feel…empowered. It's strange. But at the same time…it's not bad."

Esther sighed. "That's good."

"Guys!" From the forest behind Esther's back, Luke and Abis Omega slithered out, surprising everyone.

"Luke." Esther turned around.

Luke jumped off Abis Omega's head and landed on the ground. He met up with everyone else and looked worried. "Are you guys okay?"

"Woah, woah there big boy. Don't look so worried. We're fine." Maggie waved off.

"You are?" he sighed. "Well, guess that's a relief…" He perked up on another note. "Wait a minute, what about Rogue Zero? Where did they…?"

"For the moment they retreated." Jase said. "It seems we have won this round today."

"Heh, we did more than win. Check it out." Shuji referred to the evolved Fly Beetle and Bakugan above them. He looked so smug that it was unsettling.

Luke looked at the evolutions with awe. "So you guys…evolved, too?" He turned around, seeing Abis once more. "Abis, it looks like everyone's evolved!"

"Yeah, I can see that." He looked at the new evolutions, almost speechless. "I almost didn't recognize them for a second."

Fly Beetle started laughing. "What, and you haven't? We can see that you've changed some there."

"Woah, Abis, is that really you?" Jelldon asked. "You look so intense. Are those fins?"

As the Bakugan were talking, everyone else below smiled at them before facing each other.

"Well I guess we walked away big this time around." Shawn said. "But after this, there's no telling what Rogue Zero might be planning."

Shuji crossed his arms. "Beats me. But maybe they found a way back home for something like that."

"That'd be the most logical assumption, implying if they didn't do short-distance teleportation in order to regroup." Jase said. "Also…there's the matter of the Battle Brawlers and their excursion."

Luke realized this and looked around. "Hey yeah, that's right. Where are they?"

Esther turned towards him. "You missed them. They've decided to head to New Vestroia, in order to save whatever Bakugan weren't affected by the negative energy."

Luke nodded. "Oh, guess that makes sense." He looked down at the ground. His mind flashed back to his training with Preyas and Amazon. _'I sure hope those guys are doing alright. I wonder how they'd react seeing Abis evolve?'_

"We should probably head back to the lab. Doctor Michael's probably being checked up on by Gunz at this point." Shawn advised.

"Good idea, plus we can check up on that Dimensional Transporter to make sure it stays shut." Maggie advised.

"Then let's get moving." Esther and everyone began their trek back the way they came, with their newly evolved Bakugan in tow.

And so, with Rogue Zero evaded, Luke's group was able to score big this time around. However, for the Battle Brawlers heading to New Vestroia, a much different battle was to be unfolding…

* * *

 **Probably overdue at this point, but here we are with the new evolutions! So at long last, everyone's finally evolved. If you guys are having trouble picturing them, go check out my Bakugan folder on Deviantart, I drew them for a better reference.**

 **I may have overextended the battle some, but in my defense this was my first all-out group battle. This was my first one, but expect maybe a couple more in the future every now and again, and I'll try and be more coordinated with them than this time around. I also needed to fill the beginning with some insight on Luka's character. I didn't do much to touch on him since the Interacia Arc, so I thought bringing about his character background here would add a little less ambiguity.**

 **At any rate, next chapter will be the conclusion of the Alice Arc. We're gonna be shifting gears to see the Battle Brawlers and what they'll be up to with Alice on New Vestroia. I'm gonna shoot for maybe 2 weeks for an update, because I need to wrap up the other arc of my other story. So until then, review/comment what you thought and thanks for reading!**


	36. New Vestroia's Last Stand

Riaan's imperial throne room was quiet, very much so. In fact, it was so quiet that one could hear the drops of dew left over from the thunderstorm that had just passed. Riaan stared out with Armagedoid, both eyes shut as they took solace after their meeting with Hades Pillars. With the battle plans set in motion and underway, Riaan sought to a little time to cleanse any worries, and thankfully the sound of dripping water happened to be the answer.

A lot of matters were created and resolved in the meeting, so much that even he could not fully process until now. He is aware of what is going on and is knowing of Galilea and Cyrus being potentially busy. In fact, he was certain that the mass of his forces is undergoing mobilization and reconstruction as of now. All he had to do was wait.

He softly grinned as he looked out at the clearing skies, seeing small breaches of sunlight casting over his capital. "The warmth and the miracles that happen after your struggles are a works of wonder." He spoke aloud. "Are these perhaps nature's doing, or is it something more? Who's to say?"

Armagedoid remained silent, but he grunted in response.

"Nature truly is beautiful, but even I have no means of control over it. I believe it's one of those things that you must let run its course. I have learned a few things on my time on Earth, gratitude, resources…and perspectives that continue to elate me now. But tampering with the forces of nature…is one thing that deludes the humans from everyone else."

Armagedoid glanced at him. "But Master, didn't you once live under these humans? Are they really that bad?"

"It's all in a matter of perspective. Personally, I admire how they're able to adapt and survive. Their tenacity and evolved wits are something to behold…however, humans overlook themselves, at least most of them do. They like to seize opportunities, and make use of one another. There are those who are kind and honest, with virtues and healthy conscience…and there are those who seek glory, and care only for themselves. Joy. Prosperity. Greed. Anguish. Exactly how do you define a human from good to bad? In all my years of being part of them, there is but one answer I came to accept."

"What is it?" Armagedoid looked genuinely curious, wondering what his master thought of.

"…you can't."

"What?"

"All humans, no matter how noble or malice, they themselves are what makes up both good _and_ bad. There is no _real_ good or bad human, because they're both. They were born into a world where conflict is amongst themselves. They suffer overpopulation and famine because they take themselves and their world for granted. In my years in the guise of humans, these emotions and outlook has made me into this form. Which is also why Interacian DNA is mostly human, the best parts."

Armagedoid looked confused. "Then…is conflict for humans considered a good trait? Because you sound like you wish to see them suffer."

Riaan frowned. "I see…well then, Armagedoid. You may very well be right." His gaze turned deathly serious as he stared out at the sunlight glistening over his massive balcony, reflecting off the water drenching the smooth pavement. "We have both chose a path of causing suffering, but that doesn't mean we have to savor it. It's what I feel is part of life. To see suffering by your hands is one thing. But to see others put themselves out of misery…well, it's rather sad. Who knows how many more lives are endangering themselves because of false choices? But their concerns are not ours." He stood up. "What matters to us…is to bring that conflict, and use it to move forward. I have no doubt in my mind that with human conflict as part of our genetics that sides will be waged, and then black and white will be seen, making everyone blind their purest color: Gray. We are all gray, Armagedoid. I am, as are you. But…" He walked out, stepping into a humid environment on the balcony. Sunlight beamed down on him, bringing warmth to his face. "Even the smallest touch of black or white, can mean a very big difference."

The doors slid open on the far end of the room. From them, an associate working in the palace clad in casual magenta and black hurried in and bowed. "Your eminence, we've just received word from Sir Zion! Rogue Zero's associates have all gone missing!"

Riaan held a steady frown as he was still outside. "…I see. Thank you for the update."

"Shall we dispatch a procuration squad to go track down their energy signatures?"

"There's no need for that. Everything will be just fine." He assured calmly.

The guard looked shocked. "But, sir…the operation can't proceed unless we have Cesar's lab clearance. And without Maximus to give the beta procedures, we can't-!"

"Please…calm yourself." Riaan said it so steadily, yet there was a hint of demand within that tone. The soldier immediately backed down. "To be honest, I've been aware of their absence for a short while now." He smirked. "To think even they would go to these lengths for themselves. How very ambitious of them…" he frowned. "Still, I am certain that they will return, rest assured. They will be dealt with."

The soldier nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good, then alert the staff to be on standby, and follow Cyrus and Galilea's instructions. They will be your heads until Rogue Zero returns from their…excursion."

"Yes, sir!" the soldier saluted before walking off, closing the humungous doors behind.

As the doors echoed, Riaan sighed to himself. _'So they've started, the human parts of them are starting to eat away at their desires. Their greed has started to best their judgement, clouding them with prospects of savory by ridding_ _ **their**_ _enemies before our own. I wish I could've explained it better…but it's too late for them now.'_ He looked skywards, seeing blue as the last of the dark clouds faded in the distance. "Now…I wonder how Magnus and Lucia are doing in their special assignment?"

* * *

The dimensional warp carried Shun, Marucho, and Alice as they all were getting to the other end. It was a long jump, but up the portal shoot they went, their bodies dragged through space.

"So New Vestroia really is in danger, Radizen?" Marucho questioned.

"Beats me. I haven't been there in eons." The Aquos Bakugan answered.

"They say that it's been going under, that all the Bakugan there are being tainted by this overload of negative energy." Jaakor said as he traveled alongside Shun. "If that's true, then we may already be too late."

"Oh way to be the pessimist, Jaakor. Look, we don't know for sure yet, so let's save the judging for _after_ we've seen it for ourselves."

Roxtor floated beside Radizen, speaking gibberish.

"What? Of course I've listened to those guys!" Radizen countered. "It's not like we don't believe them or anything. It just feels we should have our say in the experience too, you know what I mean."

"Radizen's got a point. We can't be certain until we're there." Orbeum said.

"We'll be there soon, and when we do, then we'll know how much has changed." Skytruss proclaimed.

Behind the group, Alice was waning behind with her head turned away. She had a sad look on her face as she was silent the way through the gateway.

Marucho looked back as he soared above. "Hey Alice, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of it, Alice looked at her comrades. "Sorry Marucho, were you saying something? Guess I must have spaced out."

Marucho saw how in shock Alice was. It wasn't like her to be this dazed. Normally, and as far back as he's known her, she's normally the most composed of the Brawlers, and especially one of the most capable at paying attention. Deciding best to turn forward and move ahead, he persevered. "It's fine. Are you sure about this?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah, positive. I know it's a job as a Battle Brawler to make sure that all Bakugan live in peace."

"And peace is what we'll bring." Shun declared. "We've brought it to New Vestroia before, we'll do it again." His eyes narrowed as his glare intensified. "Heads up, we're just about there."

Marucho and Alice nodded. They braced as they closed in on their destination.

Everything for the Battle Brawlers and their partners started to glow a bright white as they reached the end of their journey into New Vestroia. Once the flash faded, they all found themselves on solid ground, almost harshly. Shun first, then Marucho, and then Alice. The Bakugan had also reverted to their original forms, taking to their new destination: New Vestroia.

"Did everyone make it okay?" Shun asked, looking back at Marucho and Alice. They nodded. "Okay then…"

He turned forward, but his eyes shot wide with shock. So did the other two. What they sw shook them to their core.

"Wait, is this seriously it?" Radizen gasped.

In front of them, there was nothing but bare wasteland that stretched on for a long time. The rock was dry and crusty beneath their feet. The land itself almost looked like a perpetual desert; hot, with humidity being dry save for dark clouds over everyone's head. The clear skies of New Vestroia were covered in dark banks, and the air had a corrosive, iron-like smell to it.

As everyone looked around, their world was slightly spinning. It was so unrecognizable that some looked at their surroundings like foreign objects. Alice was more worried than ever.

"This is New Vestroia?" Marucho gasped. "Look at it!"

"I know! Exactly what I just said!" Radizen irritably announced. "Sheesh, what are we all spacing out now?"

"Everything is all dried up. It's like a land that's been untouched for centuries and never recovered." Shun grazed the ground with his fingertips and brushed it along the fingers. Grinding grains in his fingers, they stung as they reduced the dust before touching the earth again. "The land's became unbearable. New Vestroia definitely isn't how we left it before."

"What happened here?" Marucho worried, taking one more glance around everything.

"This land…it isn't as I remember it." Jaakor surmised. "The air's become foul. It's corrosive."

Roxtor spoke gibberish.

"I know what you mean, Roxtor." Radizen replied. "I thought that was one of us, but this is _way_ too disgusting. Phew!"

"Do you smell that, bro?" Orbeum asked. "It's like something died."

"Yeah…and I can sure guess that scenario." Skytruss responded. "But…this feeling. And this smell…doesn't it remind you of someplace?"

Orbeum's eyes narrowed. "Yeah…the Doom Dimension."

Alice's eyes widened. _'The Doom Dimension…'_ Her vision grew hazy as flashes of her past began to broil up from inside. The incidents where Bakugan were cast into the Doom Dimension, and the anguish brought by Masquerade were setting into place. An image of him surrounded by wavy dark, negative tendrils with glowing red eyes engraved into her mind.

"Gnngh!" Alice clutched her head as she dropped to a knee, alarming her friends.

"Alice!" Marucho gasped.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Shun questioned.

Alice kept clutching her aching head, throbbing painfully. "This feeling…it's making my head ache." She grunted, but managed to open an eye. "I feel…so much negative energy. It's just like when we were in Vestroia…only worse."

Marucho and Shun looked to each other with furrowed brow. What she said brought up a serious alarm that sent a small shiver down their spines. They recalled their time back when Vestroia was separating. There and the Doom Dimension were two places in particular that threw them through ring challenges.

"Huh?" Jaakor turned around and looked up. "Everyone look alive!"

Looking up, the humans looked skywards as they saw a wild Subterra Atmos swooping in from out of nowhere. The Bakugan cawed menacingly as it dove with its claws out. Immediately they floored and took cover as the claws barely grazed the ground. Winds shifted at ground level as the Brawlers were staying low.

The Atmos swooped around to attack again, soaring into a straight dive. Suddenly Jaakor got in the way.

"Not so fast, scum!" Jutting his fists and gauntlets out, he fired intense green beams that shot at the Atmos. The attack swallowed the avian in smoke, leaving a comet as it crashed off in the distance.

Marucho groaned as he got up. "Oh, man. What was that about?" he looked at everyone else. "hey, you guys all okay?"

Shun and Alice nodded. "We're just fine, Marucho." Shun answered before looking up. "Thanks for the save, Jaakor."

"That Bakugan just now…it was clear to me that it wasn't itself." Jaakor realized. "The negative energy must have damaged its reasoning."

"Yeah, that was just weird why it would attack us like that." Radizen put a finger to his chin. "How strange?"

Roxtor started speaking gibberish again.

"Oh give me a break. It's not like _we're_ in _that_ big of danger here." Radizen backlashed. "Uh…right? Guys?"

"If we stay too long, we will be." Shun said. "You heard what Alice said, this place is overrun by negative energy. The longer we stay here, the less likely we'll have at retaining ourselves. That includes you guys, too."

"We need to hurry and round up as many stable Bakugan as we can. We need to fan out and cover more ground."

"Right, then we should begin as soon as possible." Shun declared. "Let's go, guys!"

"Right!" Everyone declared. As everyone was ready though, Alice didn't seem all that thrilled. In fact, she looked more worried than ever.

* * *

Marucho and Shun thus went their separate ways. With Shun, Skytruss, Orbeum, and Jaakor were all heading in a quadruple ninja pack, vanishing and reappearing in other places, but wherever they looked at the bare lands.

After looking around for a while, Shun looked at the side. "There doesn't seem to be anything in this area. There's gotta be more in the air." He heard a caw from the sky, looking up to find Skytruss circling around. "Skytruss! Anything from up there?!"

"I'm not seeing anything good from up here either. It's all just badlands and foul air." He responded. "Honestly, it's making me feel…feel all…" Before he could finish, Skytruss began blacking out, falling from the sky.

"Skytruss!"

"Brother!" Orbeum shouted.

With ninja-like reflexes, Jaakor shot into the air, reappearing beside the plundering crow. He seized him and vanished, landing on a knee and gently setting the fainted crow on his side.

Shun and Orbeum rushed over to his side, getting to his aid. "Skytruss, are you okay?!" Shun exclaimed.

"Stay with me brother, you'll be okay." Orbeum assured. "Hey, you okay? Brother!"

Skytruss started stirring as his eyes began to flutter open. Weakly, he raised his head and looked around. "H-huh?"

"You're awake, thank goodness." Orbeum relieved.

"Are you okay, Skytruss?" Shun inquired.

"Yeah…I think so." He got back up. "Don't worry, I think I'm okay. I just got dizzy there is all."

"It must be the negative energy in the atmosphere. It's concentration and potency is much higher in the air where it's free." Jaakor surmised. "Don't worry, you'll be okay. Your body didn't take in that big of amount over time."

"Yeah, I guess so…sorry for making you guys worry." He apologized. "But still, to think that Atmos could fly in this. It has to have lost its mind, I'm not doubting that now."

"This isn't good. We should regroup. There doesn't seem to be anything around here." Orbeum advised.

Shun turned the way they came. "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

Near a small plunge pool at the base of a waterfall embedded in a small cliff, the black streams flowed along the dried banks in a narrower stream. It's here that Marucho, Radizen, and Roxtor all found more evidence.

"Woah! Look at that water! It's like someone took paint and smothered on it." Radizen awed. "Man, this is just getting freakier…"

Roxtor spoke gibberish, though with hints of concern this time around.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Roxtor. Even as an Aquos Bakugan I wouldn't touch that stuff even if you paid me."

"This is getting weird. I heard about pollution, but this isn't like on Erath with oil in seas or anything. It isn't as bright as most solutions. Usually the solutions would at least make the water murky like in city and canals, but this water is entirely black…is this because of the negative energy?"

A rupture started bubbling from the water, causing small geysers to spew from them. Marucho backed away quickly as the water spouted, sending out two three Stug that hissed with pale bodies. They all aimed for Marucho as he panicked.

"Hey you suckers, stay away!" Radizen aimed his fingers and began open fire with blue projectiles. Each shot beamed into the Stug, making them all his in pain.

Roxtor spoke gibberish as he manifested rock from beneath. He launched them at the midair crustaceans, creating a massive crash in the atmosphere that pushed them back into the plunge pool.

The Stug all sank beneath the tides of the plunge pool, the downwards waterfall, forcing them further to murky darkness as their limp bodies fumbled and vanished.

"You okay Marucho?" Radizen asked.

Marucho nodded. "Yes…" he looked back at the basin. "But those Bakugan…what happened to them?"

"I'm not sure, but it's gotta be that negative energy and this Riaan guy's doing." Radizen looked towards the pool with slight guilt. "But…I hate to say it, but I think it was too late for those guys. They looked really…sick."

"It's just like that Atmos. This is getting worse than we thought…" Marucho had to steel himself. He had to keep hopes up, or at least try to. He hasn't spent years loving Bakugan for nothing after all. He's come a long ways since the beginning. _'Preyas, I hope you're okay out there…'_ Balling his fists in hopes that his old partner was well, he reflected on something.

" _To be caring means you have to be strong. For yourself, and for those who have already fallen."_

' _I lost you more than once Preyas, please don't make me think that way about you again.'_ Altering course with resolution, Marucho followed his tracks back. "C'mon, let's try this way."

"Yeah, sure." Radizen and Roxtor followed Marucho, leaving the black water to taint the banks with its tar-like musk.

* * *

In another part of New Vestroia, not too far from where their original point was, there was a wilted, dried forest. The massively tall trees lacked greenery to even call it a forest. It was something out of a horror movie setting.

Alice walked slowly through the decrepit remains of the woods, being sure as to remain as silent as possible. As she looked around, she saw how dead the wood was around her, and how there were branches that had already fallen that laid in shrapnel around her. The whole scene deterred her as she thought back to something.

" _It's just…I don't understand. Why do we have to fight like this? Wouldn't be better if we all just reached a compromise with them?"_

" _You speak of a million virtues." he praised. "Virtues that I have come to respect as an individual. But, as much as I would agree, there are times when the only means to solve one's problems is to take it out on another. And I'm certain that you of all people should know that."_

' _What if he's right? Maybe I'm just in denial.'_ Alice stopped in her trek and looked down at her feet. There was no sunlight, so it wasn't too clear to her, but in the darkest pits of the soil, she thought she saw her shadow, only it had hair like Masquerade. Her hand clutched her chest as she deeply frowned. It wasn't that she was denying it, rather it was something she forgot. It wasn't a feeling that she could relish in, but battling to harm other Bakugan was still sensitive to her personally, especially after her time as Masquerade. The deeper she dwelled into it, the more distraught she felt. _'I know that I'm a battle Brawler…but being here isn't doing any good. Maybe it's best that I-!'_

I sound of branches being snapped caught her off guard. Gasping, she took to her heels and hid behind a tree trunk. She kept hidden as a Pyrus Verias trudged through the area, yet its fur looked terribly dirty. Its eyes were bleak, and its posture made it look more feral.

The Verias lifted its head, sniffing the air for any unfamiliar scents. Alice glanced up with a leer. "A Bakugan…"

The Verias' ears twitched and looked down. Alice turned back behind the trunk and shut her mouth. She remained absolutely silent as time went on, waiting for the Verias to lose interest.

Slowly, but surely, the Verias began to walk off. The Bakugan's footsteps slowly faded to thuds in the distance, allowing Alice to relax.

"That was close…" she murmured. She slowly turned around, peeking over to see if anything else was around. _'That Bakugan was no doubt infected with negative energy. It didn't look right…'_ She turned back around the trunk, glaring. _'If the low-level Bakugan are affected around here, that must mean that the higher power level Bakugan should have a better resistance to it. Still, it's not safe to be here-!'_

For the second time, trunks snapping got her attention. Still hidden behind the tree, the ones behind started snapping, causing her to cover up from flying bark and twigs. When they passed, she opened her eyes and looked stunned to see the Pyrus Verias surprising her, exerting a violent roar in her face.

"Oh my, this is bad." Alice muttered.

"GRAAAH!" The feral Verias raised its staff with a holler and slammed it down. Alice jumped and rolled over, avoiding the dust and the force of the staff reducing the ground where she stood to a small intend.

Alice sat up, but a shadow loomed over her. Looking up, the Verias towered over her with a snarl. Its fangs were bare, and the fur was standing on end. She found herself cornered with nowhere to run or hide. _'This is bad….'_ Mustering herself, she called out. "Please, stop! Listen to what I have to say!"

The Pyrus Verias lifted its staff, unleashing a bloody cry as Alice looked in horror.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, three spheres of violet and white shot at an alarming speed. Alice heard the whistling and turned around. Seeing the projectiles, she yelped as she ducked off to the side, just as the attack struck the Verias. The harsh blow created a bright explosion that picked up winds.

Alice grunted as she tried withstanding the blast wave. As the blast wave settled, she looked back, opening her eyes to find that the spot where Verias stood was now a small carter, with smoke sizzling in the center. The shock was extreme beyond measure.

"What was that?" she blinked, but then she heard a faint, deep roar not too far away. "Huh?"

As the dust was settling off to the side, the forest atmosphere swirled around a creature's silhouette. It was hard to make out, but as the dust passed, its monstrous figure became all too clear to Alice. Her hair shifted in the winds as her eyes slowly widened out of disbelief.

A maw opened as a shrilled roar boomed. The many heads craned up as the dirt dissipated, revealing a saw that slowly stopped spinning. Three tails swung about; one of which slammed down a random tree. Wings spread, and the Bakugan unleashed a voluminous shout to the world.

To Alice, it was sheer luck and surprise at her surprise savior. "…Hydranoid!" she gasped.

Hydranoid exerted louds roars all over as he stepped into sight. He looked around, as if oblivious to Alice. One head's menacing red eyes glanced down, catching wind of the orangette standing still. All three heads looked down, glaring at her.

Alice stood perfectly still, her glare fixed with uncertainty. "Hydranoid, it's me. Your friend, Alice. Don't you remember me?"

Hydranoid stares down at Alice, as if unable to share a response.

"Hydranoid…" Alice was losing assurance on her confidence. The longer she stared, the more she worried. _'Don't tell me…he was affected by the negative energy too?'_ She shut her eyes, wincing at her own lack of ability. _'This is my fault. I should have done something sooner to help. Now look, Hydranoid, please…don't tell me he's…'_

As Alice was unable to process what might have become the ticking clock of her demise, a head lowered down to eye-level, glaring at her. "Alice?" he asked. "Is that you?" another head chimed.

Alice's eyes widened. She snapped back at Hydranoid, looking shocked. "Hydranoid?" She started to smile, walking closer with growing hope. "Is that really you, Hydranoid?"

The beast nodded. "Yes Alice, it's me."

Alice clasped her hands. "Thank goodness. I was beginning to worry there, that the negative energy might have taken you over." She sighed heavily. "Man that's a relief." She calmly walked up, where Hydranoid cupped his hands and allowed her to get on his palms. He lifted her higher so they were eye-level. The multi-headed Darkus Bakugan looked to his old battle partner and close friend, just as she did.

"Alice…I truly am grateful to see you again." He said.

Alice giggled. "And me too, Hydranoid."

* * *

Marucho was running back to where he started. He ran along the wasteland with Radizen and Roxtor following behind in long strides as the smaller guy lead the way. When he got far enough, his eyes widened when he saw Shun taking calm strides with the other Bakugan behind.

"Shun!"

Shun opened his eyes just as Marucho reconvened with him. "Marucho."

"Did you manage to find any Bakugan?"

Shun shook his head. "No, sorry. Skytruss fell so we had to call it off. Did you see any Marucho?"

"Well we tried but…" he looked down in shame. "It was too late. They were wild and unresponsive." Shun looked down in regret as well. "I hate to say it, but maybe the mass of New Vestroia is just overpopulated at the moment with infected Bakugan. You think that there may be a few left?"

"Maybe. If there are, they'd probably be in hiding somewhere. I wouldn't expect them to hang around in the open like we are."

Everyone heard a mild roar from afar, catching their attention. They all turned around and glanced at the skies.

"Huh?" Radizen saw something large coming from the air. "Am I seeing something or what?"

Roxtor spoke gibberish again.

"I see it too. Must be another Bakugan attack." Jaakor surmised.

Shun braced himself. "Everyone, get ready!"

They all braced for what might be heading their way. However, in the distance, they weren't expecting the figment that was flying right for them. Shun and Marucho's eyes widened as the figure drew closer, revealing Hydranoid holding Alice as they drifted through the atmosphere.

"No way!" Shun gasped.

Hydranoid soon drifted down in front of everyone, the Bakugan lowering their guards as the creature held Alice. The beast lowered the arms to allow Alice to get off. She stood up and looked to her teammates.

"Shun! Marucho!" She hurried and reconvened with them. "Are you both alright?"

"Yeah, we're okay. We should be asking you that." Marucho said.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Shun inquired.

"Yes, I'm okay." She looked up, smiling happily at Hydranoid. "It's because of Hydranoid that I'm okay."

Shun looked up at Hydranoid, surprised by his arrival. "Hydranoid? Wait, you mean the _real_ Hydranoid, right?" Shun recalled the last time he thought Hydranoid was real. Of course he didn't realize that it was Hades. Nothing wrong with being too careful.

Alice nodded. "Yes. I'm positive. He's immune to the negative energy in the air, so we thought we could find you guys better this way." Her face fell. "Sadly, we didn't find any other Bakugan that were willing to listen here…"

"The negative energy is growing stronger by the minute. It's getting harder to let alone breathe if we stay here for too much longer." Jaakor said. He looked towards Hydranoid. "So, have you been living under these conditions?"

"More or less." Hydranoid responded. "All these Bakugan running wild has been stirring up a lot of negative energy, adding on to the pressure." Another head spoke. "So we've been cleaning up after them, and making sure that they're not in the way."

"And because of that battle energy, that only makes you stronger then." Shun's eyes narrowed. "Now I get it. That's how you've been able to handle this pressure." Mentally he felt truly grateful. _'I'm sure glad he hasn't fallen dark on us. If he had we'd be in serious trouble. Well…at least we were able to find one.'_

Marucho walked closer to Alice. "So then…were you able to find Preyas?"

Alice looked regretful. "I'm sorry Marucho." Marucho looked down in shame. "Hey, it's okay." She smiled. "Preyas is tough, he's still out there." She looked over towards Shun. "And that includes Skyress too, Shun."

Shun crossed his arms and nodded. "You're right…okay then, seems we have enough gathered. Let's try and…" He was going to continue, but his eyes widened when he felt an odd sensation loom over him.

"Huh?" Hydranoid raised his heads to look up at something. Alice did as well. They all turned up towards a small rock formation looming over them. At the top, where there was just the tiniest show of sunlight, there were two figments that were cast in their own shadows. They frowned as they looked down at their prey with serious vibes.

Shun's glare hardened. "Who are you supposed to be?"

The eloquent blonde closed her eyes. "Seems they've finally taken to our attention, Magnus."

Magnus nodded. "About time. I was wondering if they were bright." Together, the two suddenly teleported. They reappeared in front of Shun and Marucho, bringing alarms up.

"Marucho, are you feeling this pressure?"

Marucho nodded. "Yeah, I am…" he looked into their eyes, seeing deathly seriousness in them. "And something about them is off. This pressure's surrounded by a lot of negative energy."

"Stay on guard guys." Shun balled his fists, staring down the enemies ahead. "Who are you? Are you with that Rogue Zero we've heard so much about?"

Lucia seemed humbled. She kept her eyes closed as she spoke. "As I thought, there's three of you." Slowly she opened her eyes. "And as expected, you've arrived on time."

"What?"

"You associate us with this Rogue Zero so callously. Are you say that you haven't been made aware of our involvement? Then please, allow us to meet your acquaintance, Shun Kazami, and Marucho Marakura. It is an honor to meet such prestigious battlers as yourselves." Lucia bowed to them in courtesy.

"Are they here to flatter us?" Radizen questioned.

"I'm not trusting this woman. Something's off here." Orbeum glared.

"Yeah, I feel it too. This isn't a welcome." Skytruss declared.

Lucia lifted from her bowing and looked at her foes. "To be honest, I'd rather we had met under better circumstances. To meet the mightiest threat to our divine plan in a dump such as this. I hate to be the one to say it, but not even Amina would dare set foot into a hell like this." She adjusted her glare onto the Brawlers. "But, if the great savior and Riaan wished for this, then it must be so."

"Riaan? So then that means you _are_ working under him." Shun accused.

"The guy who's behind all this." Marucho testifies.

"You're mistaken." Lucia argued. "We do not 'work under' out divine one. His magnificence has humbly allowed us to beside him on his conquest. We are more than just his servants. We are his swords, his shields, and we aim to make his dream come to reality. _That_ is our role."

The Brawlers looked confusedly at their foes. The way she spoke made it seem so passionate, but at the same time weren't buying it. In fact, their suspicions and ire grew by the second. Even Alice showed defiance..

"Now then, Brawlers, would you be caring to entertain us for a while? Magnus."

"On it." Magnus tapped his Bakumeter, punching in a code and the screen turned bright white. A loud hum came from the speakers before a distorted pulse shot in all directions. It passed the Brawlers and Bakugan, forcing them all into their attribute colors before reverting to ball form.

"Hydranoid!" Alice caught Hydranoid as he fell. The Bakugan was revealed in her palms now, opening to look at her. "Hydranoid, are you okay?"

"Yes, Alice. I'm fine."

"What the-?! Hold up a sec! How did we get into ball form when we're not on Earth?" Radizen questioned.

"How did they…?" Marucho gazed at Lucia and Magnus, both looking serious as can be. "Did they just send out an energy wave to revert them to ball form?"

"They did it from their Bakumeters." Shun realized. "Whoever these guys are, it's clear they're not letting us have a say. Guess we have no choice now. It's time we take back what's ours – The Bakugan! Marucho!"

Marucho stepped forward. "Guess this is it then." His brow furrowed. "Radizen, you ready?"

"Heck yeah I am! Nobody turns me into a ball and gets away with it!"

Alice stood behind. Her mind was waning back to what Jase said before. _"But, as much as I would agree, there are times when the only means to solve one's problems is to take it out on another. And I'm certain that you of all people should know that."_ His comment continued to ring inside her head, making her feel all the more contemplative by the second. She lowered her head, looking uncertain.

"Alice, you stay back. We'll handle these guys." Shun told her. "Just leave it to me and Marucho."

Alice perked. "Guys…"

"Alice…" Hydranoid murmured.

Magnus smirked. "Looks like they took the bait, just like you said." He looked at Lucia as her eyes were closed. "So what now?"

Lucia remained quiet as she focused on what her mind was seeing. In her vision, she was seeing a Gate Card by Magnus, and she saw Jaakor rise, doing battle with a lizard-like Bakugan until Jaakor fell down. Her eyes flashed open, resolute. "Our opponent will be overwhelmed at first. Set up the Gate Card like Riaan proposed, and we'll proceed as planned."

Magnus nodded. "Cool."

 _ **Lucia: 100% Shun: 100%**_

 _ **Magnus: 100% Marucho: 100%**_

"Have it your way man. Gate Card, set!" Magnus chucked his Gate Card out, which summoned a brown shockwave across the battlefield. He then chucked his Bakugan out. "Bakugan, brawl!" The sphere was shot out, revealing to be a cross between a black and light brown sphere. The sphere popped open, revealing shining bright red marks that illuminated the area. "Bakugan, stand! Get out there, Subterra Glotronoid!"

An illuminated, ghastly light shined brightly as a dust storm picked up. Shun and everyone else covered up as the winds were massive.

"What's that?" Jaakor inquired.

The dust settled, revealing a clawed foot that depressed the ground. It was a Subterra Glotronoid, but the Bakugan looked very different. Instead, the chocolate brown skin it had was almost pitch-black. The yellow diamonds that were supposed to be on the head and the chest were also a different color, being magenta. The eyes were a dull yellow, looking like a feral, bloodthirsty lizard as it craned its head and roared out

"Okay…let's brawl!" Shun held a up Jaakor and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump!" Upon being rolled out, Jaakor popped open, but he shot into the sky, materializing. "Rise, Ventus Jaakor!"

Shooting up in a green turbine, Jaakor was a bulky ninja-like Bakugan, relevant to Shun. He had red lenses that glimmered in the light of day. He bolted into the sky, before coming down on his two feet, shuddering the land. He stood proudly, ready for a fight.

 **Glotronoid: 700 Jaakor: 1000**

' _That Bakugan, it looks like the other ones on Vestal.'_ Shun thought back to when they helped on the Vestal brigade, saving everyone from the New Vestroia Bakugan clones Cesar made. _'But this one…I can tell, it's much stronger. It's giving me goosebumps, why?'_

"It appears that even the likes of the Battle Brawlers are unaware of the power our forbidden gift that we possess." Lucia scoffed. "To think even they wouldn't know forbidden amplification through Riaan's DNA replication."

"Alright, so should I go first or what?" Magnus asked curtly, as if almost demanding.

Lucia closed her eyes. "Let them indulge us."

Shun went first, crossing his arms and making an ability show. "Ability, activate! **Fierce Demon – Thunder Clap!** "

Jaakor clutched both fists and the holes on his gauntlets started charging up energy. "Bakugan or not, I'll knock down all evil that stand before me!" He fired multiple green beams at Glotronoid with impactful force.

 **Glotronoid: 700 Jaakor: 1000 (+500) = 1500**

The beams closed in, but Magnus remained surprisingly calm about it. "Ability, activate! **Sterilize Shield!** " Glotronoid lowered his head and his forehead gem shined, creating a luminescent brown energy shield that took the blunt of the green beams. Jaakor's ability was nullified, putting him down to **1000** again.

"Is that all?" Shun challenged, reaching out. "Ability, activate! **Slash Wave Thunder!** " Jaakor reached his hand out alongside Shun, emitting a radiant green pulse energy that shot at Glotronoid. The shockwaves broke the shield, causing Glotronoid to strain and slid back a couple of feet.

 **Glotronoid: 700 (-400) = 300 Jaakor: 1000**

"Such defense…" Shun murmured. _'Yeah, no question about it. This one's durability is a lot tougher.'_

Glotronoid recovered, hissing. "Alright, not shabby." Magnus showed another ability. "Ability activate, **Mal Impact!** " Glotronoid lowered his head again and fired condensed brown beam across the wasteland at Jaakor.

 **Glotronoid: 300 (+200) = 500 Jaakor: 1000 (-200) = 800**

Jaakor stuck his hand out, yelling as his bulky gauntlet took the blunt of the beam. "You'll have to do more than that, scum!"

"Jaakor, now!" Shun exclaimed.

Jaakor suddenly vanished, allowing the beam to blaze across the ground. The Ventus ninja reappeared above, flipping and coming down onto Glotronoid. The reptile looked up, but then a green slash chopped at the back of the long neck. The lizard fell over as Jaakor was seen behind on a knee. He across, standing proudly.

"Wait a go, sensei!" Orbeum shouted.

"He's just as fast as ever. Those guys don't know what hit them." Skytruss said.

Jaakor stood over his downed foe. As he looked triumphant, Glotronoid's right hand started twitching. Jaakor glanced down. "Hm?"

"Ability, activate! **Nail Predator!** "

Glotronoid's eyes shot wide open before his claws glowed bright purple. He swung his tail, knocking Jaakor off balance. With the distraction, the Bakugan passed him as he fell, posing with crossed bright red claws that left trails. Jaakor screamed as the swiping engraved into his body.

 **Glotronoid: 500 (+300) = 800 Jaakor: 800 (-300) = 500**

Jaakor fell onto his back, yelping. "Jaakor!" Shun yelled.

"You ain't the only one who knows how to pull a few fakers here and there." Magnus retorted. "I grew up on the streets, and even on the ground…you gotta look alive." He snapped his fingers, and Glotronoid swung around, slamming his tail and sending Jaakor falling forward this time.

Shun grunted. Deciding to make things even, he reached out.

"Here it comes." Lucia warned. Magnus nodded.

"Ability, activate! **Sonic Reflector**!" Jaakor created a green energy shield to the one that Glotronoid manifested. Glotronoid slashed into the shield, but bounced off and back.

Magnus had no visible expression. Instead, he glared over, making Lucia humbly huff. She nodded, knowing it was her turn. She lifted her Bakugan, which had a massive red lens on it.

"This is why I allowed you to go first. Now watch." Throwing her Bakugan, she brought it out. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Lumitroid!"

In a crisp yellow light, a Haos Lumitroid entered battle. But unlike other Lumitroid, the eye had a magenta shine to it. The small eyeball was pitch-black. The upper scales and spikes all over the body were pitch-black, with magenta accents all along the back leading up the tail. The scorpion tail was also magenta rather than black. The Bakugan hissed as it arose for battle.

 **Glotronoid: 500 Jaakor: 800**

 **Lumitroid: 700**

"Another Bakugan?" Shun gasped.

"Get ready, they're gonna gain up Shun!" Marucho warned.

Lucia showed an ability. "Now, to move onto the next phase of our future, Lord Riaan. Ability activate, **Flash Fade!** " Lumitroid's eye exerted a bright, piercing light that shined across the battlefield. The glow from the eye shined onto the shield, shattering it to pieces. Jaakor was speechless before Glotronoid close din, slashing him across the face again and knocking him down.

 **Glotronoid: 500 (+300) = 800 Jaakor: 800 (-300 -300) = 200**

 **Lumitroid: 700**

"She nullified my ability?" Shun gasped. Jaakor got up, facing both Subterra and Haos Bakugan at the same time.

Lucia closed her eyes again. Everything went silent around her as a meager shimmering sound run in her ears. In her mind, she saw Radizen protecting Jaakor and going on offense against Lumitroid. Her eyes calmly opened. "Be warned. Marucho will come out next, and will immediately go on defense."

Marucho grabbed Radizen and readied his turn. "Okay Radizen, it's our turn now." Marucho threw his Bakugan in next. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! C'mon, Aquos Radizen!"

Arising in a blue cyclone of water, Radizen shrieked out as he arose for battle. He faced forward with a smile growing. "Aw yeah! Who's ready to rumble?!"

 **Glotronoid: 800 Jaakor: 500**

 **Lumitroid: 700 Radizen: 1000**

"Alright Radizen, let's back up Shun!" Marucho insisted.

"You got it!"

Magnus showed an ability. "In that case, I'll bait them out…ability activate, **Glow Jacket!** " Glotronoid's entire body began glowing from the accents on his body, making him stronger and pushing his power to **1100**. Once ready, the lizard rushed towards the foes.

"Ability, activate!" Marucho countered. " **Deep Descent!** "

Radizen moved in front of Jaakor, spinning. "Oh yeah~!" Posing, he had a blue forcefield around his body, with blue energy flows constantly going around it.

Glotronoid attacked the forcefield, but was rejected. The Bakugan veered away, but otherwise was unscathed.

 **Glotronoid: 1100 Jaakor: 200 (+300) = 500**

 **Lumitroid: 700 Radizen: 1000 (+300) = 1300**

"Thanks for the save, Marucho." Shun thanked.

"Don't mention it. Let's get back in there." Marucho encouraged. "Ability activate, **Slam League!** "

Radizen aimed his fingers like pistols at the enemy, his power level shooting up to **1700**. "It's slammer time!" He cried out as he shot blue beams at them all.

As the blue beams closed in on their foes, Lucia closed her eyes once more. She seemed to be focusing, which didn't go unnoticed by Alice as she looked with wonder. Something about her disposition and the way she acted was off.

As the ways closed in, Lucia's eyes suddenly flashed open. "I see the light. Ability activate, **Flash Fade!** " Glotronoid's eye shined brightly, giving off a powerful light that vaporized Radizen's attack before it came close to them. The light beamed into Radizen, causing him to cover up.

 **Glotronoid: 1100 Jaakor: 500**

 **Lumitroid: 700 Radizen: 1700 (-400 -300) = 1000**

Radizen was being petrified by the light, unable to look efficiently. "I…can't see!" He complained, but Glotronoid's equally glowing form swatted Radizen away, nearly making him fall over. He grunted as he was getting more annoyed than ever now.

"So, what now?" Magnus questioned Lucia.

The Haos woman held and eloquent stature as she looked ahead towards the battlefield. "They will make an effective counter starting now. They will use two abilities to greatly lower our power levels…we will counter on the second one."

"Jaakor, time to step it up!" Shun yelled. "Ability activate, **Moonlight Shadow Slash!** " Jaakor jumped into the air with great force. He cried out as he spun around, sending green shuriken everywhere. Glotronoid and Lumitroid both glanced before explosions escalated, swallowing both in a powerful shockwave.

 **Glotronoid: 1100 (-400) = 700 Jaakor: 500 (+400) = 900**

 **Lumitroid: 700 (-400) = 300 Radizen: 1000**

"Now, Radizen!" Marucho encouraged as the explosions went off. "Time to win this thing! Ability, activate! **Abyss Blade!** " Radizen hollered out loudly as he swung his arms, shooting blue crescents that blazed through the explosion, creating blue bursts that mixed with the shockwaves to create a violent tornado that Lucia and Magnus looked into. Both looked unfazed, even when they saw a cyclone of flames erupt.

 **Glotronoid: 700 Jaakor: 900**

 **Lumitroid: 300 Radizen: 1000 (+500) = 1500**

Radizen landed with a proud smile. "Boom! Done like dinner!"

Jaakor, however, didn't look convinced. "Wait, something's happening."

Shun, Marucho, and everyone else looked ahead, seeing what was happening as the smoke was clearing. Alice showed shock of her own as they were seeing a bright red eye glow, revealing Lumitroid as the Bakugan was seen in a faint glowing light. The scales were glistening around it as Glotronoid was behind, looking completely unfazed.

 **Glotronoid: 700 (+400) = 1100 Jaakor: 900 (-400) = 500**

 **Lumitroid: 300 (+400) = 700 Radizen: 1500 (-500) = 1000**

"What?" Marucho gasped. "Our abilities! Did she nullify them?"

"It's the **Scale Defense** ability that Lumitroid has." Lucia explained. "All your abilities were nullified. You were careless as to bring out your best shots before us."

Alice continued observing, but she was growing suspicious. _'That woman…she's surprisingly smart. She's not observing and yet she knows how to counter all their abilities. There's something to it…but what?'_

"Alice, what is it?" Hydranoid worried.

"I think it is has something to do with that woman…something about her is off." Her eyes narrowed. "But what exactly…?"

Lucia glanced over. "Magus, I believe this is where we take advantage of their shock."

Magnus nodded. "Okay then, have it your way." He showed another ability. "Ability, activate! **Hyper Nail Predator!** " Glotronoid's claws glowed bright red, but this time the claws lengthened to longer extents. The lizard lunged and attacked, slashing pass Radizen and Jaakor, knocking them both down.

 **Glotronoid: 1100 (+300) = 1400 Jaakor: 500 (-300) = 200**

 **Lumitroid: 700 Radizen: 1000 (-300) = 700**

Radizen and Jaakor screamed out. Both yelled as they hit the ground hard.

"Radizen, no!" Marucho screamed. Beside him, Roxtor also yelled gibberish.

"Sensei!" Skytruss yelled.

"How are they doing this? They're just using standard abilities but they're teamwork is phenomenal." Orbeum awed. "Are they really that good?"

Radizen and Jaakor grunted. Both stammered back up as they were recovering from their horrendous slashes they received.

Lucia closed her eyes again. In her ringing mind, she saw bright beams dissipated by a blast of wind, followed by a brighter light that Radizen attacked. She then saw another shimmering light that vaporized darkness and granite. When it faded, she glared. "…I see. Then we'll plan to that."

Alice had white around her as her eyes shot wide. _'Wait…she isn't using telepathy, is she? Is someone feeding her this information about us? I knew something was wrong here…'_ She stepped forward. "You guys, hold it-!" But it was too late.

"Ability activate, **Cluster Brace!** " Lucia forewarned her attack as Lumitroid aimed its claws at Jaakor, firing dense yellow lasers at the weakened ninja. As the blast traveled, Lumitroid's power shot to **900** , and Jaakor was about to drop to 0.

"No way, we won't give up!" Shun declared. "Ability, activate! **Sparkly Shadow – Cross Storm!** " Jaakor arose to his feet and conjured a green wind energy in his palms. He exerted it out, making a shockwave swallow the light and blew right into Glotronoid. The ability was nullified, and Lumitroid's power dropped to **400**. "And now, ability activate! **Fierce Demon – Thunder Clap!** " Jaakor shot his fists out again, unleashing green energy blasts that blazed through the atmosphere. His power shot up to **600** as the green blast erupted in Lumitroid's spot, causing an eruption of dust and rock.

"Back you evil scum!" Jaakor roared, but a pair of claws scraped behind. Waiting to strike, Glotronoid was there, and Jaakor turned around to see this foe. "Huh?"

"Jaakor, incoming!" Shun warned.

"Ability, activate!" Magnus shouted. " **Bright Cell!** " Glotronoid's chest gem was starting to glow bright pink, the energy charging and crackling before a massive load of energy was beamed at Jaakor.

 **Glotronoid: 1400 (+400) = 1800 Jaakor: 600**

 **Glotronoid: 400 Radizen: 700**

With Jaakor turned around and the blast heading his way, Radizen suddenly jumped in front. "Not so fast there, buck-o!"

"Ability, activate! **Zap Screen!** " Radizen created a blue mirror-like barrier in front that took the blunt of the energy blast that was heading his way. As the beam blitzed and was absorbed by the shield, Glotronoid's ability was nullified, bringing him to **1400**.

"Heh, that the best you got?!" Radizen mocked. "You okay back there Jaakor?"

"Yes, I am." Jaakor looked ahead, glaring as he and Radizen were now back to back. They were surrounded by Lumitroid and Glotronoid, both Bakugan snarling deeply at them. "But…"

"We've underestimated them deeply." Shun glared. "They're good."

"Not so." Magnus deterred. "It's the other way around. The truth is that you've gotten weaker. You've been so busy holding up all these one-shots and winnings that your own sense of skills in prolong battles has deterred. I'm disappointed."

Shun grunted in annoyance, He, Jaakor, Marucho, and Radizen all shot glares at their opponents.

"Hold it!" a voice shouted. The Brawlers looked behind, seeing Alice surprisingly close.

"Alice, what is it?" Marucho questioned.

"Just a second." She walked in front for interference. The battling came to a brief halt as everyone saw Alice walk up calmly, giving everyone a fierce glare. She directed her attention towards Lucia. "You. You're able to have some kind of telepathic ability, am I right?"

Shun and Marucho gasped. They looked toe ach other then back at the scene.

"I thought it was suspicious when you were speaking like you were knowing of our moves. You can either read our minds or someone or something is thinking for you…am I right?"

Lucia gasped, but her shock turned to a smirk. "My, how humbling…." She grinned. "Well now, I must admit, the great Alice, Darkus Brawler and the former Masquerade. To think that you would be the first human to decipher even a fraction of what I am able to achieve. To be honest, you're, as you humans say, in the ball park. I have the power of premonition, meaning I can see the future."

"What?" Radizen gasped. "H-Hold up a second there girly. Uh, not that it doesn't fit you, but…what?!"

"The ability to see into the future? How can this be?" Marucho questioned.

Shun's eyes narrowed. "You're lying. In what way can you prove that you can see into the future that we can't make for ourselves?"

"Think about it." Lucia said, her tone rather shrewd as her eyes were closed. "Leading up to now, how is it that we have come to seek you here of all places? Would you perhaps call this a coincidence? My apologies, but I don't believe in such nonsense. You see, everything, every action that we do…it all comes to a chain reaction, and those reactions created a chain linked to fate that cannot be broken. The moment you chose to head to New Vestroia was when your fate was sealed."

"But why? Why do you want to do this?" Alice begged.

Lucia turned away. "You're mistaken, dear one. We're not here to terminate the Battle Brawlers. That is not the orders that Lord Riaan, his graciousness, wanted. He merely wants us to see the potential in their threat…" She gave them all a glare. "And from the looks of it, I'm not impressed."

"You talk too much." Shun backlashed. "Your idea of fate, and this talk about futures…you make it sound like you alone can make it all happen."

Lucia scoffed. "Meager words coming from such a human. If one says they can change the future…then how is it that I've never been wrong? In my years living, never once has my premonitions been wrong." In her head, she recalled the part of Alice and Hydranoid surrounded by dark flames. _'Of course that also means that she will be involved in this war herself.'_

Alice clutched her fist to her chest. Hydranoid saw this and remained quiet. Alice looked even more worried than ever, but resolute. "Listen to me, I'm not sure why you guys want to do this or what you have against us, but why is all this necessary? Why is he risking worldly genocide? All these lives…all so innocent…why is he forcing this onto them?!"

Lucia gave Alice a very calm stare. She slowly closed her eyes, processing what it was that Alice was saying. "I understand. The pain of knowing, and yet you have no answers…" She thought back to a time when she was still younger. She was surrounded by ruins and smoke, and all she could do was cry on the ground. "Knowing that you could've done something, but fail to act so…it truly is a painful feeling." She opened her eyes, reflecting Alice's figure. "Justice is such a distorted term. Is it retribution, or is it another? No one can say. But…our beloved Riaan was wronged by someone he once loved, so this is his answer. As it is ours!"

She reached up, subconsciously getting Glotronoid to focus on Alice. She glanced up in shock, seeing it glare at her.

"The will of violence will never end…and that is your greatest weakness, Alice!"

Glotronoid raised a claw, ready to swat down Alice. In too much shock, Alice could only stare as the Bakugan attacked.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Shun threw in two Bakugan simultaneously, both jumping at the same time. "Baku Sky Raiders, jump! Go, Darkus Skytruss! Darkus Orbeum!" The two Bakugan arose to take off almost immediately, both the dog-like beast and the crow soaring and running into Glotronoid. Their combined force pushed back Glotronoid, saving Alice.

Alice uncovered, looking up and realizing that she was spared. "What just…?"

"Alice, are you hurt?" Orbeum asked as he looked down at her.

Alice managed to compose. "Yeah, I'm okay." She looked at both Bakugan. "Thanks you guys."

Shun and Marucho bypassed Alice. "Alice, we need to stay on guard. You stay back and observe. We'll make sure they don't get beyond this point! Marucho, you're up!"

Marucho held up Roxtor. "Yeh, let's add one more to the party! Here we go, Roxtor! Bakugan, brawl!" he threw Roxtor out. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Subterra Roxtor!"

Appearing in a brown light, a pair of claws slashed, and a hiss came out of Roxtor as he pivoted and glared at the foes along with the other Bakugan.

 **Jaakor: 600/Radizen: 700/Skytruss: 900/Orbeum: 900/Roxtor: 1000**

 **Glotronoid: 1400 Lumitroid: 400**

Magnus observed all five Bakugan gaining up on their two. To him he seemed challenged. "So you're ganging up on us using numbers now. And here we thought you Brawlers fight fair."

"Hey pal, it stopped being fair when we learned about that quirky trick she has!" Radizen pointed out.

Roxtor yelled out gibberish.

Magnus scoffed. "Then I suppose all is fair in love and war."

"You got that right, and you just messed with the wrong side!" Orbeum declared. "Let's go, bro!"

"Yeah, I'm with ya!" Skytruss ascended into the air above, though he made sure to be high enough to where he wouldn't get sick from the negative energy. _'We gotta hurry this up. Who know how long we have until the negative energy affects us again.'_

"Right, then let's go! Ability activate, **Full Moon – Wave Burning!** " Skytruss cawed as he flapped his wings, sending feathers made up of purple energy that were like kunai that shot across Glotronoid's path, forcing it to veer away. "Now Orbeum, ability activate! **Supreme Flame!** " Orbeum went on the attack as well, running along as his back legs had gun-like projections slid open, firing purple projectiles at Glotronoid. Like the feathers, the projectiles all glazed across Glotronoid's surroundings, leaving it unable to find thorough space to attack.

 **Jaakor: 600/Radizen: 700/Skytruss: 900/Orbeum: 900/Roxtor: 1000**

 **Glotronoid: 1400 (-400 -400) = 600 Lumitroid: 400**

Within the dust field and debris, Lucia and Magnus maintained a high guard. _'We're dealing with ninjas. Their next attack will be an ambush, then an ally interference.'_

With Lumitroid and Glotronoid immobilized, the dust blew across them. They were unable to block when Jaakor, along with Skytruss and Orbeum, all blindsided them, making a triple impact that caused both Bakugan to deter.

Marucho held an ability up. "Ability, activate! **Power Granite!** " Roxtor's body had a bright orange aura as he yelled out gibberish. He telekinetically manipulated rock and threw it through the dust, causing a loud rupture to envelop Lumitroid and Glotronoid.

Both Bakugan violently hollered as they doubled over, slamming on the ground along with the debris.

 **Jaakor: 600/Radizen: 700/Skytruss: 900/Orbeum: 900/Roxtor: 1000 (+500) = 1500**

Lucia and Magnus watched with emotionless faces, their Bakugan barely stirring up as the Brawlers gained the upper hand.

"You speak of fate so fluently, well you don't know half of what we went through to change that!" Shun declared. "The Brawlers came together so many times before, and we will again if it means taking you down. Our power doesn't come from just facts alone, we've also have experience and friends, something you can't possibly comprehend."

Lucia closed her eyes. In her head, she started to see more visions. She was seeing two lights being struck out by a green and purple comet, followed then by what looked like overwhelming black force that overlapped everything. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"…perhaps. But you know…such cliché speeches hold just as much meaning…to a meager bug." Lucia held up an ability. "Magnus."

"Yes." He readied an ability as well.

"You say that your power comes from the bonds and numbers that you share, does it?" Lucia questioned. "Well then, imagine what it would feel like, when your own logic becomes your worst nightmare." She held her arm up. "Ability, activate! **Leech Glare!** "

Lumitroid's pupil suddenly fluxed, The scorpion exerted a menacing hiss as its eye expelled a bright, searing light that beamed so bright that it blinded everyone. Shun, Marucho, even Alice had to cover up as the ability was too bright to see.

"I can't see anything!" Shun exclaimed.

The Bakugan were all covering up as well, and like their partners, the light was making them weaker. Radizen dropped to a knee with Jaakor, and the others grunted while Lumitroid was hissing through the ghastly light.

 **Jaakor: 600 (-200) = 400/Radizen: 700 (-200) = 500/Skytruss: 900 (-200) = 700/Orbeum: 900 (-200) = 700/Roxtor: 1500 (-200) = 1300**

 **Glotronoid: 600 Glotronoid: 400 (+1000) = 1400**

Through the beaming light, Lucia glared. "The light of truth is a very drastic light. You may continue to look away as you like, but no matter where you hide, the light will always reach you. Magnus."

Magnus nodded and revealed an ability. "Anility, activate! **Jag Spartan!** " Glotronoid's forearms began to jut out the prolong spikes that were along the edges. They manifested into blades through the harsh light, making perfect cover as he closed in on a target.

"What's going on?!" Skytruss was too blind to see. Even for a ninja this light was harsh. Suddenly Glotronoid appeared in front and slashed one of its blades. The harsh cut shot Skytruss towards the ground, making him slam and create a tremendous thud.

Once Glotronoid landed in a pose behind, 400 Gs was transferred, putting Glotronoid at **1000** and Skytruss at **300**.

"Skytruss!" Shun yelled, but veered through the light. _'Their power levels are getting higher. These guys are knowing our every move…maybe they won't be expecting this!'_ He tried glancing at Marucho. "Marucho, see if you can get a shot in between! Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I think we can!" Marucho yelled through the beams. "Radizen, you think you can manage?!"

"Yeah, I can make that shot! Just leave it to me!" the Aquos Bakugan declared.

Marucho nodded. "Okay, ability activate!" The ability shined faintly through the ghastly light. " **Luster Drain!** "

Radizen opened a webbed palm. In it, moisture clustered into a ball of water that he clutched tight like an actual throwing ball. "Okay. One swing…two strikes in the dark." He lifted a leg like he was about to pitch. "Okay…batter up!" With gusto, he swung around and pitched the water bomb at Lumitroid and Glotronoid didn't see coming. The water bomb shot and erupted in between them – more closely towards Lumitroid. The eruption of pressurized water diminished the light, making Lumitroid and Glotronoid hiss and growl in annoyance.

 **Jaakor: 400/Radizen: 500 (+300) = 800/Skytruss: 300/Orbeum: 900/Roxtor: 1300**

 **Glotronoid: 1000 (-300) = 700 Glotronoid: 1400 (-300) = 1100**

"A nice shot!" Alice gasped.

As mist and water sprayed in front, the visage was enough to make the other Bakugan recover from that searing blast of seeping light.

"Hey, I can see a little!" Orbeum shouted. "You okay over there bro?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Let's take them on together, sensei!" Skytruss exclaimed.

Jaakor nodded. "Yes. With the combined might of three ninjas, we shall end this battle!" He declared. He stood with Skytruss and Orbeum, both ready to take control. "Shun, you ready?"

Shun nodded. "Okay then. It's time we break the news to these invaders, once and for all! That the Earth and New Vestroia…are not theirs!" He pulled out an ability, which shined green and purple. "Okay guy, altogether now! Ability, activate-!"

" **Ultimate Kazami Style – Rapid Fury!** " all four ninjas cried out.

Jaakor was ignited in wavy green energy. He suddenly vanished, and Skytruss and Orbeum were surrounded in purple energy and vanished. All three became three streaking blazes that shot into the air, their energies protecting them from the negative flow in the high altitude. They shot up until they became glints in the sky, and then three spiraling comets of green and purple shot down, spiraling in a helix formation. All three ninjas cried out as they broke the sound barrier as they shot into the enemy Bakugan, reappearing and disappearing. The glints were bolting comets that shot in straight lines, and around. They were bolting comets that repeatedly dashed the enemy Bakugan until at last they all made a unison cry, with Skytruss and Orbeum passing in a cross formation, and Jaakor shooting down the middle to make a six-edged star. Their trails made the Bakugan scream in anguish as they veered away from the consecutive impacts.

 **Jaakor: 400 (+600) = 1000/Radizen: 800/Skytruss: 300 (+600) = 900/Orbeum: 700 (+600) = 1300/Roxtor: 1300**

 **Glotronoid: 700 (-600) = 100 Lumitroid: 1100 (-600) = 500**

Silent but deadly, the streaks all vanished, revealing Jaakor and his students looking away from the massive dust cloud they created. Jaakor was on a knee, head down in grace. "…it's done."

Alice's eyes lit up some. She started to look happy as she realized what it could mean.

 _ **BA-DUMP**_

An odd, but very gruesome pulse went through the atmosphere at that moment. Alice stopped in her tracks when she sensed a very off and dark pressure that sent shivers down her body.

"Alice, did you feel that just now?" Hydranoid baffled.

Alice was speechless; her hair shifted in the lifting breeze as an insatiable tension filled her head. Ahead, the explosions and dust that were from Jaakor's attack were fading away. They revealed very grim silhouettes that had three bulging eyes seething them down. For some reason, just looking at them ws enough to make her heart stop.

"I fear that the real battle…has only begun."

Jaakor, Radizen, and everyone else looked in shock as they slowly turned around to see what was happening. Their eyes slowly widened when they felt intense shivers crawl up their spines upon seeing the dust diminish, and yet two human-sized silhouettes were giving off prominent negative auras around their bodies, the same ones around their Bakugan. Shun and Marucho were left completely speechless as this raw shrill shuddered down their spines.

"And now…the gateway that will alter how you perceive us now." Lucia's voice echoed through the dust. Her silhouette was seen lifting an arm, showing an ability. "Your most valued treasures…can never live up to the expectations of reality. Ability, activate… **Solar-X!** "

A bright purple core appeared and expelled chords all over Lumitroid. The Bakugan hissed as the strands faded into the body, in which the Bakugan's eye suddenly pulsed. Veins appeared over the eye that pulsed with fluids and energy that palpitated violently. The eye suddenly widened, and instead of a bright yellow light as before, a harsh, searing magenta light enveloped the area.

"GAH~!" Jaakor and Radizen and the others were stunned by this light. They screamed in violent agony as their bodies made contact with the light.

"Jaakor!"

"Radizen!"

Both brawlers cried out, but then the light stung them. They covered up as a stinging, pulsing light that fumed with negative power shined brightly. Alice and Hydranoid were in the back, but the negative shockwaves generated by the light caused the former's hair to shift and sway. "What's…this energy? Is it…coming from the light?"

"Gnnngh…Jaakor! Skytruss! Orbeum!" Shun called out, but the radiation was too much. Even the Bakugan were paralyzed by this light. _'It's no good. She's completely paralyzing us. And on top of that, I can't seem to use any abilities. This is bad.'_

 **Jaakor: 1000 (-500) = 500/Radizen: 800 (-300) = 500/Skytruss: 900 (-400) = 500/Orbeum: 1300 (-800) = 500/Roxtor: 1300 (-800) = 500**

 **Glotronoid: 100 Lumitroid: 500**

"You guys, hang on! We'll think of something!" Marucho shouted, facing forward, but then he had to shield his eyes from the overpowering light.

"Marucho! Shun!" Alice screamed through the light.

With the magenta light like a sun, Lucia's figment was nothing more than a black shadow that looked like a demon woman that glared at Alice. "One cannot hide from the likes of fate." The message caused Alice to swallow. "So now, I ask you…just how do you intend to stop our violence?"

Magnus held up his arm, his own shadow giving a demonic vibe. "Guess you don't us much street cred. You've got a gang…but we have the guns. Ability activate, **Prominence-X!** "

The bright core ignited in front of Glotronoid. The chords all faded into the body, and the veins bulged around the gem in the chest area. A pulse erupted from the chest as it glowed brighter. All the accents illuminated around Glotronoid's skin, creating a magenta flare that caused a gravity field to depress around his feet. The Bakugan craned its head as the trembling distorted air, making an impressive field that Glotronoid yelled through.

 **Jaakor: 500/Radizen: 500/Skytruss: 500/Orbeum: 500/Roxtor: 500**

 **Glotronoid: 100 (+600 +1900) = 2600 Lumitroid: 500**

Barely glancing at his Bakumeter through this graviton shockwave, Shun couldn't believe what he was seeing. "But how?!"

"You so dumb." Magnus glared through the gravity field. "This is the power of Riaan's forbidden strength. We restored Glotronoid's power that he had to begin with."

Shun's eyes widened in horror. "No way…" Beside him, Marucho was speechless. This went beyond what either calculated.

"Our future has no place for any of you." Lucia swiped her arm. "Begone!"

Lumitroid shined brighter, with Glotronoid's graviton shockwaves distorting everything. The Bakugan all screamed as they were being pierced by lights and explosive shockwaves coming from two opponents at once. Shun and Marucho screamed as the piercing light was becoming too much for them as well.

"Shun! Marucho!" Alice was in terror. She was seeing her friends succumb to negative radiation waves. She was covering up too from all this negative energy that was blocking her. The ground around her was literally cracking to reveal fissures of raw magenta and black energy to replace dust. It passed her and Hydranoid as they had no means of being able to fight back at the moment. _'This is bad…what am I doing?!'_

" _The will of violence will never end…and that is your greatest weakness, Alice!"_

Alice's eyes widened as she thought of Lucia's words. _'My greatest…weakness.'_ She slowly glanced over at Hydranoid, the Bakugan looking back at her. "Hydranoid…"

"This battle, there's no doubt about it. The negative energy is spiraling out of control. Look!"

Alice looked ahead, seeing the Bakugan all paralyzed and sizzling. Their bodies were beginning to pale as it looked like some disease was going through them. Shun and Marucho were getting to their knees as they were succumbing as well.

"The negative energy…no, my friends…" She clutched her fist to her chest, it starting to hurt some. _'That's right. Hydranoid can sense it, but we're not affected by it…then that means.'_

"Alice, you know what we have to do." Hydranoid insisted.

"Hydranoid…"

"Our worlds are falling apart, Alice. Our species is coming to an end. We have to do something." He saw how Alice seemed uncertain, but he sympathized with her. "I know that it's hard now." Another head said. "But if we don't…then who will? Please Alice…once more, let's do this."

"Hydranoid…" Alice's shock began to boil over. She was flashing back to her battle against Shadow Prove and Hades. She had to fight because she had no choice. She fought, and yet through it she was still afraid because of her other identity. But Masquerade made it clear he was gone, even though he left Alice precious battling abilities and skill. But…that was before. Now she actually had a choice. She could sit by and watch her friends suffer, or she could defend them. It was a tough call, and she was aware that she retired from battling, but seeing Hydranoid's own home being wrecked like this, it was making her upset. Her own world was crumbling, and here she was, not fighting to preserve it.

Her mind flashed back to Luke and everyone else. _'You guys…you're really doing this for everyone, are you…'_ The longer she stared ahead, the more her mind became clearer. She and Hydranoid looked to each other, both sharing the same gaze.

With how still both felt, the answer was clear. Alice closed her eyes, opening them again to show a glare.

Lucia reached forward. "Lumitroid, burn their meanings away!" The Bakugan hissed as the magenta rays brightened more, searing the Bakugan to a greater extent.

They all screamed as their eyes were dulling, negative energy forcing them to surrender while Glotronoid rushed for them.

"Guys, watch out!" Shun yelled.

Glotronoid closed the gap, but suddenly three glints were in the distance. They became prolonged black and purple beams that shot at him, causing an explosion that repulsed him away within the light. He was knocked into Lumitroid, causing both Bakugan to topple over and stop the intense light.

The light receding, Jaakor and the other Bakugan nearly toppled over. The light made them dizzy, but they coughed out the negative debris that was piled up.

"Man, that was close *cough*!" Radizen wheezed. "Guys, what just happened…?"

"I don't know…" Jaakor murmured.

Lumitroid and Glotronoid stood back up, their bodily prowess diminished for the time being. A pair of deep blue and black feet with red claws stomped on the ground, making Shun and Marucho wide-eyed.

Magnus looked shocked, but Lucia seemed expectant of her vision. "…so it's finally here. I was right…this would happen."

Hydranoid stood in full form, emitting a shrilled roar as he stood before everyone in full dominating glory.

 **Jaakor: 500/Radizen: 500/Skytruss: 500/Orbeum: 500/Roxtor: 500/Alpha Hydranoid: 900 (+300) = 1200**

 **Glotronoid: 2600 Lumitroid: 500**

Shun and Marucho turned around, but surprising enough, Alice was standing by their side, a serious glare fixed on her pretty face.

"Alice?" Marucho gasped. "You saved us."

Alice gave no verbal reply. She only stared forward along with Hydranoid as both Brawler and Bakugan were set on the prize. They both were fixed on Glotronoid, who seethed at Hydranoid in return.

"Ability, activate! **Death Trident!** " Alice brought up her purple Bakumeter that showed an ability. Hydranoid's three heads aimed and opened their maws, generating large, spherical energy wave that crackled with purple static. Once ready, all three heads fired the beams at once. They all crashed into Glotronoid, causing it to fall over in pain on its back and making his power decrease to **2300**.

Magnus uncovered from that tremor made, glaring ahead. "That chick…she's actually doing this?" He saw the resolution on Alice's face, her hair shifting in the cold breeze.

Lucia's eyes closed. Once again, she saw the vision of Alice and Hydranoid in her mind. They opened again, albeit halfway. "And here it is."

"Alice, what are you doing?" Shun questioned, albeit with shock on his face. "This is dangerous!"

"I know." She responded. "And that's precisely why we're in this too! No more holding back, Hydranoid! Time to save ourselves and our friends!"

Shun and Marucho looked shocked once again, unable to find appropriate responses.

Magnus nodded. "Alright…I see what you doing. You wanna tussle with the gang too, girly?" Alice gave no verbal response once again, making her point. "Oh well, your loss. Tear her apart!" Glotronoid lunged for Alice and Hydranoid, closing in with gusto.

"I'm ready, Alice." Hydranoid declared. "Let's teach these invaders the true power of Darkus."

Alice nodded. She showed another ability when she lifted her Bakumeter. "Ability, activate! **Extreme Chaos Leap Sting!** " Hydranoid's wings lifted to unleash six metallic tendrils that all had head with fangs. The maws shined bright purple before intense violet, white energy beamed through the air.

 **Jaakor: 500/Radizen: 500/Skytruss: 500/Orbeum: 500/Roxtor: 500/Alpha Hydranoid: 1200 (+300) = 1500**

 **Glotronoid: 2300 (-400) = 1900 Lumitroid: 500**

The beams aimed for Glotronoid but the Bakugan used its forearms to cover up. But the beams were relentless, and the power they had was slowly pushing it back. Slowly, very slowly, Glotronoid was being pushed back, unable to advance onto his foes.

With Hydranoid focused on Glotronoid, Lumitroid turned and dilated the pupil against the hydra.

"Ability, activate! **Luminous Arrow!** " Lumitroid's eye dilated again as a bright yellow arrow of light shot across the battlefield at Hydranoid. The hydra glanced over, seeing the arrow incoming.

"Ability, activate!" Alice countered. " **Saw Demolition!** " Hydranoid's saw started to turn and violently graze the atmosphere. As the saw churned, the arrow made contact with the spinning spikes, but was grinded up and turned into purple static all around Hydranoid.

 **Jaakor: 500/Radizen: 500/Skytruss: 500/Orbeum: 500/Roxtor: 500/Alpha Hydranoid: 1500 (+200) = 1700**

 **Glotronoid: 1900 Lumitroid: 500 (-200) = 300**

Lucia closed her eyes humbly. "As expected, she'll slowly be gaining ground on your forbidden ability, Magnus." Besides her, Magnus huffed.

"Okay, then what now?" he asked, a little irritably.

Lucia remained silent as she glared forward.

Hydranoid glared at his prey angrily. "Now, where were we?" He stopped shooting energy beams from the tendrils and extended them out at Glotronoid. The Bakugan was wrapped around and snared by Hydranoid's superior strength, unable to break away by any means.

"Alright Hydranoid, let's go! Ability, activate! **Destroy Vanish!** " Alice pointed ahead, causing the buzzing saw on Hydranoid's front to continue spinning. The closer Glotronoid got, the clearer it was it couldn't escape. Eventually, Hydranoid's saw grinding against the scales and chest, causing the Bakugan to cry out in pain. Quickly, his power was sharply declining.

"What are you doing?" Magnus leered.

"Destroy Vanish is an ability that's unique to Alpha Hydranoid." Alice said. "He grinds Bakugan against his powerful body and drops their power. I really wish that it didn't have to come to this…" She balled her fist as she held it up. "But if it's to protect my friends, then bring it!"

"Alice…" Marucho awed.

Hydranoid roared as he continued crushing Glotronoid and draining his power. Lumitroid was off to the side, ready to make another counterattack.

Lucia closed her eyes. Humbled by her results, she set it to motion. "Ability activate, **Radiant Sting!** " Lumitroid's stinger shined a bright light, and it reached for Hydranoid, who noticed the stinger.

"Hydranoid, no!" Alice yelled.

"It's okay, Alice." Hydranoid assured, facing the stinger as it shot for him. "This energy…is nothing to me!" He swung the wrapped Glotronoid in his path, using him as a shield to take the stinger in the back. Glotronoid released another painful scream as the pure light was spreading over his body, making it so that he couldn't activate abilities. Hydranoid swung his three tails around, sending Glotronoid into Lumitroid for the second time now. The Bakugan expelled another bloodcurdling roar, one that shook the air and created pulse waves everywhere.

Behind, Radizen was getting. "Woah, okay…that's insane."

"I know. He saved us." Jaakor observed, watching his roar end. "He's able to withstand this energy better than we have. He's saved us."

"Yeah, so let's lend a hand then!" Radizen proposed. "Make some room because we're back at it!"

Marucho nodded. "Right, ability activate! **Slash Boomerang!** " Radizen gripped his head fin, which shined bright blue. He whipped his hands forward, unleashing an energy crescent that flew like a boomerang and grazed Lumitroid and Glotronoid, subtracting 200 Gs from their already low power levels. The boomerang energy returned to Radizen as he placed it within the fin again.

"Shun!" Jaakor imposed.

Shun nodded. "Right then, let's go! Ability, activate! **Flying Dragon – Spinning Storm!** " Jaakor ignited himself in pulsing green energy and ascended into the air. With what he had, he shot down with a battle cry as he pulled back a fist.

"Hydranoid! Ability activate, **Terminal Barrage!** " Alice reached out, and Hydranoid roared out as he unleashed endless spheres in a barrage similar to a machine gunfire strike.

As the attacks closed in, Lucia's hair shifted in the winds. Time slowed down for her as the negative energy waves around Alice were shifting yet looked unaffected. She stood alongside her comrades, which only served to pique her more. _'I see…then it's finally come true. It would appear that our plans will be most…interesting.'_ She grinned disjointly. "Magnus, I believe that's enough for now, don't you think?"

Magnus huffed, but he nodded. "If you say so. You say this." He reached out towards the Gate Card. "Alright, Gate Card, open! Battle Release!"

The card glowed, and as both attacks closed in, they dissipated before they reached their targets. The glow from the card expelled across the land, swallowing all the Bakugan,

"What the-?"! Jaakor couldn't finish as a glow enveloped him.

Soon it as Hydranoid, Radizen, and the others. When the flash faded, the Gate Card's glow was gone, and the Bakugan all returned to their owners' hands. The battle from then on stopped completely, leaving silence in the air.

Alice blinked. "Huh?"

"Well now, this is surprising. To think that we were able to bring this much out of the Brawlers in such a state." Lucia said. "If it weren't so pitiful, I would've extended my hand in good show. But, that doesn't change anything."

Jaakor appeared in ball form beside Shun. "What happened? Did they forfeit the battle?"

"No, they used a Command Card to stop the battle altogether." Shun said. "This was just a test, wasn't it?"

"Again, you astonish me. Seems you humans do in fact catch on." Lucia humbly smiled. "But I must admit, I didn't expect the results to be this extreme, especially against foes of your caliber…" she turned towards Alice, making eye contact with her. "Alice, yes?"

Alice gasped, but she composed. "Yeah, that's right."

"You have our respects. To think someone as you would have such a match against our forces." She grinned. "It appears that there actually _is_ worth on this planet's inhabitance after all. Unlike the Battle Brawlers, seems some Bakugan have come to embrace negative energy."

Everyone shot glares at her and Magnus. They had nothing to say as the fighting was over for now, but they failed to drop their much-needed guards.

"Lucia, are we good then?" Magnus inquired. "Cuz I think we got what we came for."

"Yes." She nodded. "Master Riaan will be most pleased knowing our results. I'm certain he'll properly reward us for our duties to him." She bowed.

Marucho leered at them. "What's going on here? What tests are you speaking of?"

"It's possibly those forbidden moves they made." Shun cursed. "And we fell right into their hands…" he slowly balled his fists, his own frustration on the rise. He growled low when he knew it was too good to be true, but Lucia was right.

Lucia shut her eyes and chose to not answer. "We will let you go this one time, Battle Brawlers, but be warned, if you truly interfere like those previous 6 have, then we will not hold back. This is your only warning. Farewell." She and Hendrix began teleporting away.

"Hold it!" Shun hurried and threw a grappling hook with rope on the end at the duo. The item sailed at them, but they teleported just as the hook reached them. This caused it to continue and pierce the rock behind, leaving a failed target acquisition. "Snap…they got away."

Marucho lost his will to stand, slumping down with a grieving sigh. "Man, that was just scary. What the heck was that we faced?"

Shun glared. "I don't know. But whatever it was, it was enough to put us at mercy." He turned around and looked at Alice. "Alice, Hydranoid. Thank you both for what you did."

"Yes, thank you both very much." Jaakor bowed. "You have our gratitude."

"I still can't believe it. I was amazed that you went in and id that, Alice." Marucho said in a shocked tone. "I thought you stopped battling?"

Alice clutched her hand to her chest as Hydranoid sat on her shoulder. "Yeah. I…" She trailed off when the land began to vibrate. The pulsating pressure and the cracks in the earth around them made a harsh shift that almost threw everyone off balance.

The land shuddered to extremes. The purple leaks in the ground were growing vastly. Inch by inch, the negative energy was enveloping the fissures and the battlefield, seeping deeper into the ground.

On a knee, Shun evaluated with shock. "What's going on?"

"It's negative battle energy!" Orbeum realized.

"It became overwhelming for the area, so now it's spreading into the ground and atmosphere." Skytruss answered. "At this rate, the Bakugan are gonna turn like the other ones from before, even the strong ones!"

"Then…there's nothing we can do here now?" Radizen asked concerningly. He wished he hadn't said it, but it's what was on the mind. "Oh man…"

Alice lowered her head, looking shameful. "Hydranoid, I'm so sorry. I wish that we did more…but I guess our best just wasn't good enough."

Hydranoid floated off Alice's shoulder and into her face. "Don't apologize Alice." He insisted. "We were able to be spared because we got to see you again, that's what matters." He said in a different voice. "We've come to realize something upon seeing you again. That it's probably time…for us to take this fight or ourselves now."

"Hydranoid…" Alice processed what he was saying, nodding in acceptance. "You're right." She reached out, allowing him onto her palm. "Hydranoid, I know this is hard, but will you come home with me once more?"

Hydranoid didn't hesitate to answer. "With you, Alice…I am home."

The land shuddered again, this time the rumbling was making great palpitations. The Brawlers all stammered about, almost losing balance. The Bakugan all floated up, with them reverting to their original forms. They all were finally worn off from Magnus' battle pulse signature, leaving them able to move about freely again.

"So what do we do now?" Alice questioned.

"Listen guys, it's too unsafe to be here anymore." Marucho said. "I'm afraid our best bet is to head back to Earth and rethink a strategy."

"Marucho's right. We'll have to adapt. Whoever those guys were, I doubt that won't be the last of them." Shun looked towards Skytruss and Orbeum. "Skytruss, Orbeum, do you two think you can make a portal still?"

Orbeum nodded. "Gnnngh…well, we'll try. Ready bro?"

Skytruss nodded. "Yeah. It's gonna feel dizzy, but I think we can manage." Together, they spread evenly but remained close. "Ready?"

"You bet!"

Together, both Bakugan emitted a pulse wave ahead of themselves. The pulse distorted, transforming itself into a distorted field that slowly expanded into a dimensional portal for them all to fit through. Skytruss almost fell over, as did Orbeum, but Jaakor supported them both, much to their thanks.

"Well, time to book it." Radizen was the first to walk up, jumping into the portal.

Roxtor crawled up, speaking gibberish again before he jumped in next.

"I'm not in a hurry, you're just a slowpoke!" Radizen complained inside the transport.

"Well, guess it's time for us now." Skytruss said, with an underlying sadness in his tone.

Orbeum nodded. "Afraid so, bro. I wish it didn't have to be this way for New Vestroia: Our home."

"Don't worry." Jaakor issued, looking confident. "It's true that we may have lost our home, as well as our brothers and sisters…but they may still yet to have a chance. This fight isn't over yet. We will save New Vestroia and Earth, that is a promise."

Both his students nodded in agreement. As bad as it was, they had to move on. With reluctance, they moved into the portal, where all three dove at the same time.

"Well, guess it's our turn then." Shun said. "Is everyone ready?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, I am." She looked up and smiled. "You ready, Hydranoid?"

Hydranoid picked her up like before and the two turned towards the portal. Together, they faced the Bakugan heading in and nodded. Hydranoid flew in and sailed through, both heading back to Earth once more.

Shun walked towards the portal, looking over his shoulder at Marucho. "Marucho, you coming?"

The Aquos Brawler nodded. "Yeah, just a second." He turned around while Shun walked into the portal, leaping back to Erath. Marucho was left alone for a moment as he thought of something, or rather someone important.

' _Preyas…Elfin…you guys, I sure hope you guys make it out okay. I know it'll be hard…but we'll be everything we can. Please, hang in there a little longer.'_

Marucho turned and jumped into the portal, allowing it to finally close. It was time to leave New Vestroia behind for a while.

* * *

On the isle where Preyas and Amazon tutored Luke and Abis Omega, the water was pitch-black. Cool, clear water was replaced by grimy black; even the waterfalls were dripping black.

Preyas was sitting inside the cave behind the waterfall. He decided to wait out and hide as tainted Bakugan were swimming in the depths outside. As he conserved energy, an odd shock went through him. "Hm?"

"What is it, sensei?" Amazon asked.

Looking out at the waterfall, Preyas was notably quiet. He thought he heard a familiar voice, but he wouldn't know what it was saying. But the feeling made him smile for the first time in a while. "It's nothing."

From then on, and with what looked like many moons to come, New Vestroia fell into an eerie silence.

* * *

Back on Interacia, inside the prestige palace and humungous tower that was Riaan's own home, two figures were manifesting in the summoning chamber where all 12 slots were. Within the Subterra and Haos symbols, Magnus and Lucia respectively teleported and turned.

"Well now, I would be as far as call that mission a success." Lucia humbly said.

Magnus nodded. "Yeah, whatevs." He started walking with Lucia to the other end of the room, where they would be heading off to make the report. "So, it looks like you were right. That girl with the Hydranoid _has_ returned. Tch, great, Now I owe Zion 50."

"The point of who would go doesn't change what happened." Lucia pointed out. "As I said before, I saw it, and therefore it came to fruition…I just wanted to be there for myself to see it. Besides, it was a prestigious honor to have battled the Battle Brawlers, even if it was lackluster…" her eyes glared forward. "But make no mistake, we weren't near our full strengths yet, and neither were they."

Magnus snickered. "Then _that_ would've been interesting now, would it?"

"Of sorts, but it still wouldn't change the circumstances. I would've just adjusted our strategy to wait until we brought out their fusions. But now, we now see the first glance of what our powers can do."

Magnus nodded.

Together, both teleported once again as they stepped forward. The next instance, they reappeared in Riaan's hall, where they continued strides like nothing happened until they were meters away from the throne. Both dropped to a knee.

"Your divine one, I am humbled by your willingness to see me again." Lucia said dutifully. "We have returned with the report of our expedition as you requested."

Riaan turned around with Armagedoid, looking at Lucia. "I see. So then, Lucia, did it all go according to what you saw?"

Lucia slowly lifted her head, humbly grinning at her lord and savior. "…milord, better than what one could hope for."

Riaan grinned in pleasure. He was going to have fun hearing every detail that will bring him one step further to his vision.

* * *

 **This chapter goes out to all those Alice/Hydranoid fans out there. Yes, I am aware that Alice and Hydranoid back in the canon against Shadow Prove was a complete disaster, so I decided to give them both another chance in my fanfic, at least for a little while. I am going to make use of them, don't worry about that. And as for New Vestroia, as you may have guessed, this was probably the last chapter that will involve that planet. We've had a lot of good times on New Vestroia, but now it's in horrendous shape, so now it's time to move on and fight elsewhere.**

 **So I chose to switch things up and do a sneak peek of Hades Pillars and their power against the Battle Brawlers, so I killed two birds with one stone this time. I know I probably didn't do the Battle Brawlers much justice (don't hate me), but I wanted to compare how prepared they were to how intense and ready Luke's group is after their harsh experiences.**

 **By the way, I know Hydranoid's power level is like 550 or 500 in the show, but for the sake of the story and his badass reputation, I feel 900 Gs would suffice. Plus I added a few kickass abilities to boot too!**

 **Anyways, with Hydranoid coming back and Alice's battling spirit revived, I hereby conclude the Alice Arc, and we're now moving into the Gundalia Arc! Please comment/review on your thoughts about all this and thanks for reading!**


	37. To Gundalia

Once the Battle Brawlers returned to Earth with Hydranoid, they reconvened with Gunz and found themselves in the Battle Brawlers HQ. The Trailer was stationed atop the building while everyone was inside the lab, where Mira was facing a holographic seminar and looking at the various diagrams. Everyone was behind as they remained patient for the results.

"Well, how bad is it?" Shun asked calmly.

Still looking up, Mira clicked on a tab to show two diagrams. The left one was Erath, with the right tab being New Vestroia, while both had magenta in them, New Vestroia's core was almost entirely consumed of it. "It's just as I feared. Riaan's infection on New Vestroia is making it almost unbearable to be there. It's starting to decay."

"You serious?" Shuji gasped. "But we were just the other day! Sure things were a little dried up…"

"And I believe you. You explained that you've been to New Vestroia for an extensive period of time. Given your guys' information, as well as what Shun and the others experienced, it seems that negative battle energy contributed to the cause. In other words, natural selection."

"That explains why those Bakugan were able to survive that long." Marucho realized.

"And why they went totally bonkers on us for no reason." Radizen added.

Jase prodded his glasses. "Natural selection in other words means survival of the fittest. In other words, in order for the weak Bakugan to adapt and survive, they had to consume the negative energy or risk mental instability…or rather, those who aren't experienced."

"So in order to do that, they needed to battle." Esther examined. "Which explains part of their behavior when we returned there." She looked towards Alice, who was cupping Hydranoid in her hands. "And Hydranoid was the only one you were able to procure?"

Alice meekly nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so. We just didn't have time…I'm sorry."

"Our home is on the verge of collapse. It's only a matter of time before the repeat of Vestroia is upon us." Hydranoid said. He turned towards Esther. "And you, Esther, Atchibee, it seems that you both are doing well."

Esther nodded. "We are. Thanks."

Dusk Atchibee's new ball form popped open on Esther's shoulder. "Salutations to you as well, Hydranoid."

"Well, I guess _something_ good came out of this." Stag Fly Beetle said.

"More or less, I agree." Atmos stated.

"So, if New Vestroia is turning bad like that, then where does that leave Vestal and Earth?" Jelldon asked. "We wouldn't be too far behind then, right?"

"I hate to say it, but at the rate this is going, it'll be less than a month and a half before we end up like New Vestroia's current polluted state." Mira said.

Suddenly, the entire building began to shudder. Everyone started to lose their hold on the ground and began leaning against support items like chairs and walls.

"No, not again!" Maggie exclaimed. "Another quake?!"

The quake shook throughout the area. Birds that were roosting on houses were forced to fly off. They soared away, leaving the quaking city as the cars began slowing down. Parts of debris that were already broken off from buildings from precious quakes broke and shattered. The people in the city were hurrying for support as some lampposts fell over, damaging cars. The shuddering went on for several minutes until the shockwaves diminished to light vibrations, enough to leave the group inside the HQ free to move once more.

"Huh?" Realizing it was over, Luke looked around. "Guys! Is everyone alright?!"

Esther nodded. "Yes, I believe so."

"Yeah, sheesh Luke, don't look so worried." Shawn remarked. "See? We're fine."

Luke grew flustered as he looked away from Shawn. "Well…I was just looking out for you is all. Sheesh."

"We know." Shawn faced the cracked windows. "But what we should be more worried about is this situation. The building's sturdy, so we were fine…but the people out there are all scrambled."

"That was the second quake today. Who knows how many are left?" Verias asked.

A signal transmitted from Mira's huge screen behind her. Turning around, she faced the monitor and began the seismic readings. She dialed in on the seismograph hologram to show the shockwave levels slowly dissipating, but numbers were staggering incredulously high.

"What's it say?" Marucho asked.

"Nothing good." She explained. "This quake was a 6 on the scale. The main wave was further south from us."

"Aw man…"

Roxtor spoke gibberish again.

"I hear you, Roxtor. We're not getting anywhere if we don't start strategizing, and fast!" Radizen voiced.

"He's right. We need a new plan, and quick." Jaakor voted. "People's lives are in danger. Not just here, but also Vestal. It's likely that they won't be the only ones."

Luke looked down shamefully, thinking briefly of Master Riaan for a split second. He had to accept that what's happening was because of him, and because of that and part of him, he had to step in. Mustering himself, he walked up towards Mira and the others.

"So…guys." He started. "If they finished their business on Vestal and got this Battlegear data…you think they're gonna copy that as well?"

Mira nodded. "That's a very likely case. They maybe want to use that data to mobilize even more strong-armed forces for other invasions like they did with Vestal. If that's the case, then we must snuff them out, and intercept them."

"Easier said than done." Maggie shrugged. "We hardly knew they were gonna be on Vestal when we were there."

The doors suddenly opened behind, catching everyone's attention. When they turned, they saw a young woman with what looked like deep tan skin, with big blue eyes and a decently curvaceous frame. She had silver hair with a side ponytail with a heart at the base.

"Hey, guys!" she hurried in, almost skipping.

"It's Julie!" Marucho exclaimed.

"What is she doing here at this time?" Shun asked.

Julie ran up to them, laboring in breath. Once she caught herself, she was able to look to everyone in the eyes. "Guys, man I am _so_ glad I found you! You won't believe what just happened!"

"You mean that massive shake just now?" Shun deadpanned.

Julie nodded. "Yeah, and now everyone's all in a panic that's been going on for days!" she facepalmed. "Man, I can't catch a break."

"Julie?" Alice walked up to her, looking surprise. "Is that really…you?"

"Huh?" Turning, Julie's gaze widened. "Alice?" she smiled. "Oh wow, Alice! It really is you!" She jumped over and hugged her. "Oh man, I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?!"

"I'm doing just fine, Julie, thanks." Alice answered, though with a meek smile over her shoulder.

"We haven't seen you in weeks, Julie? We've been trying to contact you for days to see if you're alright." Shun said.

Julie pulled away and looked at everyone. "Yeah, sorry about that. My work's been having me running around all across reporting everywhere about these strange…" she trailed off when she noticed Hydranoid on Alice's shoulder. "Wait, Hydranoid! Alice?! Hold up! Just what the heck is happening?! When did they get here?!" She then registered Luke's group. "And who are they?!"

"It's kind of a long story." Marucho answered, rubbing the back of his head.

Mira and Jase looked to one another. Mira nodded, and Jase chuckled as he looked down. "Very well, suppose it's time to let the cat out of the bag." He faced Shawn. "Shawn, care to tell another tale?"

"Wait, what? Why me again?" he argued. However, seeing the expectant faces of everyone, he gave in and groaned. "Okay, fine…"

* * *

"You're kidding me!" Julie shrieked. She was just told everything from start to finish about the details from Shawn, though he kept them brief. "So you're saying this strange alien creature with a seriously powerful Bakugan is threatening to collapse all the worlds and rebuild his own?!"

"Well, that's as basic as it can get. But yes." Jase answered.

Julie was stammering. She didn't know how to make heads or tails of this situation. She was completely stiff as her brain was slammed with quite literally groundbreaking news. "This…this is all just insane guys. I didn't know it was _this_ freaky!"

"It's not your fault." Esther explained. "It was our intentions to keep this a low profile for the time being."

Jase again poked his glasses. "At the time the drastic decline of life was only in parts of the world. If word got about this investigation, the public safety would've been jeopardized further. It's be dismissed as a theory."

Julie stood up. "But now you guys have all the evidence! I've got to share this with the news! Everyone has to know!"

"Julie's right, we need to consider the public now. At least then we'll have one less problem as long as we have evacuation and route plans." Marucho said.

Shawn put a hand to his chin. "It's not going to be easy breaking this to the world. You think we'll suffer backlash? You gotta consider actual scientists into this."

"Well if I were those people, I'll take anything that can save my skin." Shuji pointed out.

"That makes two of us!" Maggie chimed.

"The details are still at large, but what's important is that we continue to outsee what Riaan intends. From my speculations, we may not have long at all until he mobilizes a new army with the equipment he's gained." Jase turned towards Luke. "Shuji, you have anything to add?"

"Yeah." He stood up, getting grasped attention from everyone else. "Listen, sorry about saying this kinda roughly, but we've been to New Vestroia…and well."

Julie looked worried. "Well, what?"

Shuji glared. "We've met that Gorem of yours."

Julie's eyes shot wide. "Gorem?! You mean…Hammer Gorem?!" she got closer. "Tell me, is he alright?! Where is he?!"

Shuji leaned back. "Woah, hey! Take it easy! He looked fine when we were there. We don't know what's happening, but he's there is all."

Julie looked down sullenly, a massive weight off her chest. A part of her still wanted to see Gorem even after their retirement. It was sad, but even though he wasn't here right now, hearing that he was okay was enough for her. "That's good…my little Gorem." She murmured.

"Julie…" Alice looked on with silence.

"Guys, shouldn't we be trying to find out where Riaan should be next?" Reptak reminded.

"Yeah, he has a point. We're running in circles right now. If these guys came for the technology and Battlegear data, where will they strike next?" Gunz turned towards Shun. "You guys said something about meeting Interacians there, did you?"

"Right."

"We encountered them when we all regrouped. These guys were working under Riaan or his project, and from we've seen about their battling, they're very skilled."

"I hate to say this, but if it wasn't for Alice stepping in when she did, Jaakor, Skytruss, and Orbeum would've been in deep trouble." Shun added. "And what's worse…" An image of Lucia's silhouette appeared. "Is that they had someone who could see into the future herself."

"Say what?" Julie gasped.

Maggie's eyes widened. "Hold on, you mean like one of those psychic fortunetellers you see sometimes? Like those that can read palms or something?"

Esther nervously smirked. "I…wouldn't say it's that, Maggie." She frowned. "But…is that really possible?"

Shawn put a hand to his chin. "Beats me. Maybe it's some kind of defect from Riaan's DNA infusion."

"It wouldn't be unjustified to say that it could very well be a superhuman evolution." Jase imposed. "Natural selection also brings up various mutations in genomes in order for adaptation over time. It could be that there's another factor paying into this that we don't know about."

"Do you think it has something to do with those forbidden abilities?" Luke asked.

"Possibly, though I wouldn't cast my die with that hand." He faced the Battle Brawlers. "And you said they had forbidden abilities of their own, did you not?"

Shun's brow furrowed. "Yeah." For a brief moment, he thought about those two abilities his adversaries used. To see that kind of power, that timing, and that execution for those Bakugan left him struck. "I wouldn't have believed it for myself unless I've seen it with my own eyes. Those Bakugan they had were powerful. Trust me, they're no laughing matter."

Luke turned towards Shawn. "Do you think they mean those Bakugan that were with those guys on Interacia we saw?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I think that's who they meant." Shawn glared. "That's the case, then they gotta be those guys above Rogue Zero."

"These Bakugan…" Mira swiped her arm on the panel. On it showed images of a Haos Lumitroid and Glotronoid. Beside them, there were images of the Bakugan Lucia and Magnus used, side-by-side. "Tell me, are these the ones you're talking about?"

Luke looked forward., eyes glued to the cyclopean scorpion and armored reptile. "Uh…yeah. Something like that." He answered. "We…didn't exactly get a good look at them the first time we saw them. We were running for our lives…sorry." Luke sulked.

Esther stepped besides him. "If it means anything, we're at least familiar with the scheme that they're depicted in." She answered, referring to the mutated Glotronoid and Lumitroid photos. "Bakugan who are infected with this forbidden energy are usually that dark in coating. And judging by those markings, I can hardly say that's far from just Darkus."

"Then that settles it, these are without a doubt member of Riaan's forces." Mira concluded. "And that means he's keeping tabs on us to make sure we don't get in his way."

Maggie tilted her head.

"What's wrong, Maggie?" Jelldon asked.

"Huh? Oh. It's just…does anyone remember seeing those Bakugan on New Vestroia?"

Abis looked at the screen. "…wait…no." he realized. "Can't say I know them off-hand."

"Neither can I I'm afraid." Atchibee inquired.

"Is that so?" Esther looked towards her partner, then back at the screen. Slowly, she squinted. "Wait…those Bakugan. They're not from New Vestroia."

Luke's eyes widened. "They're not?"

Esther shook her head. "No, far from it. We see these Bakugan often at the stadiums. I believe these are Bakugan from-"

"From Gundalia and Neathia." Jase finished. "My apologies, Esther. I didn't mean to cut you off…however, this matter was what troubled me as well." He faced the board. "When you stop to reflect on it, we haven't exactly seen Bakugan from copied planets other than New Vestroia. Tell me, what does that say?"

His unsubtle note was giving everyone chills.

Maggie gasped. "Wait, are you saying-?!"

Shawn's glare narrowed. "He's already taken Bakugan from Neathia and Gundalia is what you're saying?"

"I never said that claim." Jase imposed. "…but, this does turn up a new theory in Riaan's abilities."

Luke's eyes widened in realization. "Hey, wait a sec. I thought only New Vestroia Bakugan were able to be infected with this stuff." He reminded. "Jase, you explained something about evolution and how these cards can do that, something like that?"

Jase chuckled. "Well, Luke. Seems you've amazed everyone again with your memory." It was such a heavily sarcastic tone, fitting for Jase's character. Luke felt deeply offended with a scrunchy over his head, but Jase continued. "But yes, that was my initial theory. You see, we first believed that these cards were used to force a Bakugan's maximum capabilities to be exploited. It would give them enhanced structural abilities as well. The fact that Bakugan evolve is no different."

"But their power levels were average for Bakugan of their species when we fought them, that's the problem." Marucho said.

"My thoughts exactly. Which leads me to believe that perhaps there's more to Riaan's powers than we've thought."

"Wait…" Shuji stepped up. "So you're saying these guys can now have average power levels but stronger abilities?"

Jase prodded his glasses, making the light refract on them. "It's a possible theory. If they are in fact from Neathian and Gundalian origins, then it's likely he was there before. That's why he went to New Vestroia to experiment with the forbidden cards before awaiting the attack on Vestal. Now with the technology and the Battlegear schematics, he can use possible techniques to amplify those. It's only a matter of time…" the glasses shifted, revealing a half-grin. "…but this is all theory. There's no telling unless we see for ourselves."

' _Battlegear…'_ Luke's head rung with the image of the machine Olifus used against Jase's Atmos back in their battle. _'That stuff…it's strong.'_

"So these guys went to Vestal to get Spectra's Battle Gear schematics so they can copy and work off those is what you're saying?" Shawn evaluated. "If that's the case, they can mount an attack on either planet long enough for Riaan to inject his powers and steal even more without worries of being overrun."

"So basically this was all to power up." Shuji surmised.

"Guys, I'm a little worried. Shouldn't we do something if those planets are in danger?" Alice warned.

The air was quiet for a short time as everyone, especially Luke, was thinking hard about the situation. Slowly, Shun opened his eyes.

"…okay then. Then it looks like we have a plan."

Everyone looked to him surprised. "You do?" Julie gasped. "Tell us, we gotta know!"

"If what's being said is true, then Gundalia and Neathia are in danger, that goes for our friends there as well, both Fabia and Ren. We need to ready as soon as possible."

"From the way it's told, it sounds like they're doing it one planet at a time." Skytruss said.

"Yeah, so if we can figure out which planet is next, we might be able to prepare." Orbeum imposed.

"But the problem here is that we don't know which planet that is yet." Mira said. "Plus I'm afraid Dan barely heard my signal…it'll take a while wherever he is."

"Then we'll split up." Shun advised. "I'll head over to Neathia with Jaakor, Neathia, and Skytruss to warn Fabia of the situation. Marucho, you stay here and relay the information with Mira. Julie will spread the word, and when that does, we need people with good hearing to explain."

"Right." Marucho nodded in understanding. He then turned towards Gunz. "Hey, Gunz, what do you say about heading to Gundalia?"

Gunz shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Mind explaining to me what it looks like?"

Marucho blinked. "Oh right." He nervously laughed. "Anyways, we'll explain more when we go over the strategy tonight…"

As the Battle Brawlers were droning on about their strategy, with Julie having a tape recorder out despite being off the clock, the others behind were left out. Alice was looking down at a closed Hydranoid as she thought of what she could do, or rather, how it could be done. In her mind, she flashed back the intense battle she had earlier against Hades Pillars. Feeling that intense rush…it made her feel so alive. She hadn't felt this way in a long while, not since her brawling days. _'I can't believe that I came out of retiring from Bakugan. I've only reunited with Hydranoid, and now…the world's in danger.'_ She looked at Shun and the others as they were still talking. _'Right, I'm a Battle Brawler, too. I need to help any way that I can!'_

Seeing the Brawlers strategize, Abis and Luke turned towards the other. They showed determined looks as they turned around towards their friends. "Okay, what do you guys say to all this?"

Shawn smirked. Shuji rammed both his fists into one another, whereas Maggie innocently winked. Jase and Esther had stoic expressions, though Esther had a slight nod that Luke returned.

Ready to resolve, Luke turned towards the Battle Brawlers just as Alice convened beside him. "Okay, so then where does that leave us?"

Shun faced him with a glare. "You guys…"

He saw the expectant faces on everyone, however, when he had a silence brewing, a not-so-smooth tone slipped out of his mouth.

"You guys, you need to stay behind."

Luke's eyes widened as he gasped. Everyone's determined expression fell to shock.

"Wait…what?" Luke finally processed the information, but he far from took it well.

Shun turned away. "I'm sorry, but it's better this way."

"Shun?" Alice blinked. "What's going on? Is there something wrong here?"

Shun faced her. "Trust me, Alice. Nothing's wrong. This is the right thing to do." He looked back at Marucho. "Marucho, you agree?"

"Well…" Marucho looked hesitant to answer, but when he stopped to think about it, he had to be upfront like Shun was. He straightened his posture. "I'm sorry guys, but Shun's right, this situation's become _way_ too dangerous."

"What? Too dangerous?! Get out of here!" Shuji backlashed.

"Yeah, what's making this 'way too dangerous' for us anyway?" Maggie challenged.

Mira tried interjecting. "Now, everyone, please calm down."

"Calm down? We're trying to help here, and now you're saying you don't even want it anymore?" Luke argued.

"Everyone." Jase spoke in a slightly harsh tone, though not so much to cause a shock. "Come now, let's all hear each other out first. I'm sure the prestigious Brawlers have something else to label this other than an excuse."

Shawn put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Luke."

Luke lowered his head. His boiling anger was settling as he started to see the offense against the reputation of those superior. "S-Sorry…"

"No, it's fine." Shun said, showing calm in his tone. "But listen, we've finally picked up as much pieces to know that we actually have a fighting chance against these Interacians. We need a strategy that doesn't compromise our field of vision. And that means making sure as many people are away from harm's way as possible."

"Their odds have drastically increased. Those Bakugan we saw on New Vestroia were all tainted, you know what we're talking about."

"Well, we do…but…"

Jase prodded his glasses to reflect light. "Pardon my intrusion, but exactly how is this going to benefit Neathia or Gundalia's sake exactly? Would it be rather sensible to have us go two ways? Something tells me we're not on the same page." he sounded like he knew something was up.

"You guys sure sound like you know better." Shawn deadpanned.

"That's because we have experience." Gunz stated.

"Hey pal, you better watch it." Fly Beetle warned.

Reptak floated in front. "Or what? You saying you can beat us with what you have now?"

Luke gasped at the implication. He looked towards Shun and Marucho, even Alice and Julie seemed off guard by this factor.

"It's not personal." Shun covered. "Listen, I'm not sure what kind of power you guys had to face with those Rogue Zero, but these guys are on a whole other level. We've fought them ourselves. Their power was enough to almost submit us when our guards were at our lowest. It's clear they weren't at full power either."

"Shun, please, don't say things like that." Alice insisted.

"I'm sorry Alice, but you should know where I'm going with this. We need as much strong arms out there if it means stopping Riaan and waiting for Dan's return."

"But Abis and our Bakugan evolved!" Luke argued. "We're a lot stronger than we were!"

"Yeah, but how experienced are you with planets we've been to?" Shun argued. That did the trick as it silenced Luke. "You may know those planets, but we have the experience on fighting on the front lines. We've known war with our own eyes, so we know how to handle an assault than just run like you guys did."

"Shun, please. I think you're being a bit hard." Julie ushered.

"But we had experience, too." Luke argued. "We've trained really hard to help save Vestal and rid of Rogue Zero!"

"And yet you let Riaan get away." Shun countered. "There can't be any room for error. We Battle Brawlers are willing to risk everything to make sure our friends the Bakugan are safe. Are you sure you're strong or experienced enough to handle these guys _without_ us?"

"Well I…" Luke was about to argue, but when he thought about it, the Brawler's Bakugan were at higher power levels than his own, even by leaps and bounds. Realizing this, he started to calm and back off. "…"

"Luke…" Esther murmured softly.

"Luke…" All eyes turned towards Jase. "Perhaps you of all people should accept this, but his point is accurate. Our Bakugan may have evolved, but our base levels are that of their weakest species."

"Jase…"

"We're not saying that you're a drawback, we're just being concerning is all." Marucho pointed out. "If these guys are as powerful as they say, we need the most experienced fighters out there. You got into this by accident, are you really intent on just throwing your lives away so recklessly?"

Luke balled his fists angrily. He was started to get really pissed with the circumstances and what these Brawlers were doing to them. But, despite these inward conflictions, he knew better than to lose his cool like before. He had to take this, or so he thought.

He sharply turned around. "…you don't know a thing about us." He muttered low, enough for only Abis to hear. He started walking off, passing everyone as they silently gazed at his back.

"Luke, wait-!" Shawn reached out, but the door already closed. "…damnit."

"So that's how it is then?" Esther stated blankly.

Shun turned towards Alice. "Alice."

Shaken at first by this event, she snapped back to reality. "Uh, yes, Shun?"

"We need you to stay here and keep an eye on these guys. We know you came back, but the best way we can get things done is if we make sure everyone agrees, okay?"

Alice wanted to rebuff on what he said. Her own fist clutched, and much like Luke, a wave of disappointment washed over her. She was feeling held back like he was, and it made her sad. "O-Okay…"

Shun closed his eyes. "I'm sorry…but please, leave this to the Brawlers. We can handle this threat., but only if we work together and trust our strengths. And our strength is the connections and friends we have on those planets."

Everyone looked down with slight shame in their gazes. To some degree, he knew he was right, but that didn't mean others like Shuji had to physically hide it. Esther was the opposite as she closed her eyes.

Looking at them, Alice fell silent.

* * *

The throne room to Riaan's domain was quiet. Too quiet. Riaan and Armagedoid were in their rightful positions atop the stairway, with Hades Pillars lined up like a fence at the base of the stairs. Each one respectively in front of the same attribute Rogue Zero shared as they bowed their heads as they kneeled before their divine ruler and superiors.

They left them unattended in regards to Maximus' demands to bring justice to Luke's group. It was a revolt, and no one in this room was proud of themselves as of this moment.

The silence was soon broken when Cyrus spoke. "Maximus Rogue…what have you done?"

Maximus didn't answer. He glared at the ground without a hood to shield his glare.

"Young man, I gave you an order. Do _not_ make me repeat myself."

Maximus stiffened as his nostrils flared. Slowly, he lifted his head and gave them all a sharp look. "Listen, we-!"

" **GROOAAAH!** " Armagedoid released a shrilled roar, enough to make Maximus halt his words. All of Rogue Zero had to flinch.

"I believe that this matter is left to me." Riaan said, ascertaining attention. He looked down at Maximus' shocked face as the Darkus battler was stunned. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Maximus Rogue, I pardoned you once because of what happened being apart of _my_ accountability. I was willing to overlook your endeavor's empty hand because it resolved our goals regardless. And yet, this one time, your actions backfired, and thus put the operation in jeopardy. That is a disgrace."

Hendrix lowered his head deeper in regret. Ariella's left brow twitched as her own anger was rising.

"What you have done was out of line. In no way did we give you the order to pursuit on our watch." Galilea stated.

"Do you have any idea on the cause and effect that you loons created?" Zion reprimanded. "You've put the name of Rogue Zero _and_ Hades Pillars in jeopardy…and all before our divine sire. How do you think that makes us look?"

Xander scoffed. "So this is about you-?!" He was silenced when an axe cleaved the ground ahead of him, mere inches from his face. He paled completely.

"I didn't give you permission to speak! You've stepped out of line, all of you!"

Magnus crossed his arms as he looked down at Hendrix. "Hendrix…my man. What's wrong with you? I helped you here like a bro, and this is how you respect me? Where's the love, man?" Hendrix didn't answer, he grunted his growing shame.

Amina raised her head, not bothering to look at Ariella. "Ugh, seriously? What's the point of help if it's not even going to help, seriously?"

Ariella lifted her head from the slumps. She looked up to Amina as her shaken glare was like that of a dog who was craving attention after doing something wrong.

"What's this? You look like you wanna say something." Amina smirked. "Sorry, last I checked, trash or animals don't talk."

Lucia approached Cesar as he was in his chair, which was leaned over. "Cesar, you were designated to resume your work and technician on the improved Empyrean. We are now behind schedule because of your lack of responsibility. The reprogramming of our system will take hours before it's fixed."

Cesar gritted his teeth, his eyes hidden as his glasses refracted light. _'That stupid Jase and his friends! Curse them and all their meddlesome foolishness!'_

Killian lifted his head to look at Galilea. There was a hidden plea of mercy behind his neutral expression, one that Galilea saw. She knew he was sorry, but to her, it was another matter. "Killian…we are going to have a talk about this." She scolded him. Killian could only muster silence in his lack of an excuse.

Cyrus stepped in front of Maximus. "Maximus…now. Tell me, just what excuse can you have now to keep yourself from being chained up like a dog?" his eyes narrowed. " _Now_ you may speak."

Mustering what he could, Maximus gazed up towards Cyrus. "Those meddling brats. That's what this was about."

"You mean the ones that were involved because of _your_ mistakes?"

"The ones we needed to get out of the picture…" Hinted venom seethed from Maximus' tongue as his eyes dilated. "That Luke…and his posse…I…we had enough of them. If we could get them out of the picture-!"

"Then all _your_ problems would be solved, now wouldn't they?" Cyrus raised a brow. "Don't forget, you work for _us_ , that means all your personal problems are irrelevant. And now that problem of yours has evolved beyond your control…suppose your fear has gotten the best of you."

Maximus suddenly arose, snarling in his face. " _Don't_ tempt me!"

However, Cyrus narrowed his glare. "Or what?"

Maximus glared Cyrus' challenging tone. From the way he was looking it was like a dare. Maximus loathed being this way, to be demented and looked down on like he was an ant. He wanted to prove his point of fearlessness, but looking around the room, he could see the rest of Rogue Zero with a subtle plea in all their eyes. Looking at Hades Pillars and Riaan, he was caught in an impossible situation. All he could do was glare hate-filled daggers as his nostrils enflamed with heated air of rage.

"Your eminence, what shall we do?" Lucia humbly asked Riaan.

Riaan remained composed despite the earlier tone. "Even with Luke and Shawn's Bakugan evolved, they are not the primary threat. Our main concern lies with the Battle Brawlers. Since Lucia and Magnus were able to give them the demonstration of our abilities, they will most likely proceed with caution, and bring their strongest fighters from across Neathia and Gundalia."

"And how would you like for us to proceed?" Magnus nodded.

"Thanks to you and Lucia, we now know that Alice Gehabich of the Battle Brawlers will also more than likely be a part of the Battle Brawlers. Her skills in the usage and knowledge of Bakugan will make her a greater threat if she follows them to Gundalia or Neathia"

Amina did an eyeroll. "Great, another filthy pet to keep an eye on."

"I've spoken to Magnus and Lucia upon their return." Riaan snapped his fingers, displaying a holographic chart of a crusty planet. "We've decided that our next course of action will be Gundalia. Once we are docked in, Empyrean's enhancement will activate. A disruption wave will cancel out the space travel between Neathia and Gundalia, cutting off their forces. With that and the manual communication lockdown modules we used on Vestal, Gundalia will be on its own until the Battle Brawlers pick up notice until it's too late."

"So we'll be under jurisdiction with the plan with Vestal then, milord?" Galilea inquired.

"Yes." Riaan looked towards Rogue Zero. "Rogue Zero, you will be taking part of the first wave. You will do a reconnaissance, and cover as much ground with the wave of Bakugan to establish a territory. Your recent actions will _not_ be overlooked, but this will see your performance, despite your…setbacks. Do you understand?"

"…yes, sir." Maximus strained sharply. He was still pissed, but he knew his place. He turned his back into the shadows and started walking away along with his team.

"Oh, and Maximus."

Maximus stopped in his tracks. With his hood now gone, his shaggy hair's back could be seen. Along with him, Rogue Zero stopped as well.

"Just remember…why you fight to begin with. What drives you matters. Look back…and make it your strength."

There was some hint of warning in Riaan's words of wisdom. However, Maximus found it unimportant at the moment. He was still pissed from his failures. He would have to sort them out with what time was left, but for now, he had to teleport away with his dejected team.

Once they were gone, Riaan pondered about what he said with a smirk. _'Something that_ _ **they're**_ _doing.'_ With a meek chuckle, he resumed his duties. "That said, Hades Pillars, since this also happened while we were on our meeting, I shall pardon you all."

"You're far too kind, your grace." Lucia bowed.

"So then, what do you want us to do?" Zion asked.

"Have all personnel aboard and ready Empyrean. Lucia will watch over Cesar to make sure the cross-dimensional data and the armada enhancements are all accounted for." He turned towards Armagedoid. "As for us, we should prepare ourselves." To that, Armagedoid growled in agreement. "Our next stop…Gundalia."

* * *

After the debriefing and the plan of action, the Battle Brawlers all began their preparations and plan of attack to warn Gundalia and Neathia. Meanwhile, in the Trailer, Luke was in his own room that he shared with Shawn. He laid on his bed and glared at the ceiling for who knows how long, but to him time was as complicated as it was.

He sighed, something that Abis didn't ignored. "Frustrated?"

"How'd you guess?" Luke rhetorically asked.

Abis looked down. "Yeah, me too I guess. I mean, I'm happy that I evolved, but are we seriously that much weaker compared to them?"

"I don't know." Luke turned so he was sitting up on his bunk. "Honestly, I don't think I wanna find out for ourselves. They're our allies, we're not supposed to fight them, I know that…but they make it sound like we're just getting in the way of something that wasn't their fault. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think we can relate." The two shared another momentary silence before he spoke again. "You sure about this?"

"About hanging back on Earth?" Luke clarified. To be frank he didn't know how to answer that. "…honestly, I don't really know. I guess since we've been hopping over other worlds, I…haven't really considered it. I mean Earth is still where I'm from, but you're from New Vestroia. It's kinda ironic, huh?" He looked out the window. He could see the partially cloudy sky above. Despite the hell that was rising in both worlds, they were still fighting with all they had. "Who would've guessed that we'd come this far?"

"Not me." He chuckled.

"I did."

The voice alarmed the two pals. When they turned, Esther was at the doorway and approaching. "Esther!" Luke gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I know you're taking this more personally than anyone else. It's not hard to tell." Esther heard Luke grunt. "But you're not wrong Luke, it's true that the Brawlers don't know us, but they shared the same experience of life and death like we have. They just feel it's their responsibility; they're just looking out for us."

"I guess…" Luke half-heartedly gazed down at the ground. "It's just, when I try to stop and think about it, I can't exactly say that they're wrong. I mean…they're so strong. So hearing them say how strong these guys are, are they just trying to shield us? Maybe they don't even want us around now that they have the pieces for themselves…"

Esther slowly grinned. "And you saying you doubt that?"

Luke turned towards her with shock.

"Luke, time and time again, I've watched you grown from the day we've met. I've seen you make decisions that one can't be too proud of…and I know Thermosphere is very sensitive you, and I do apologize."

"Don't be…it's my fault to begin with."

"But you've owned up to your own mistakes. You began to think for yourself and help others, even when they didn't want it. You didn't hold us back…you pushed us forward, something the old Luke would never have done. So tell me, Luke, what is it that you think is best for you?"

It wasn't exactly the most easiest question to give to someone like Luke. He realizes his strengths and weaknesses, and while he was aware and learned from his weaknesses to make them into strengths, one of the few weaknesses he still had was his sense of understanding. He was still processing what Esther said to him before, but in technicality he shouldn't dawdle on something so obvious. He didn't want to say anything rash though, he needed to slow down and think beforehand. He did just that, and he thought hard about what he and Abis Omega had been through. After working his way and learning from literally nothing, to being someone who could stand on his own two feet made him realize the choices made on New Vestroia was by his judgement, not another's.

After a long pause, Luke's glare was set straight. "…it's not about what I want. It's about what everyone else needs. They need someone there to help them when they can't pick themselves up…and not leave them to die." He turned towards Esther, looking her dead in the eyes. "I want to help people Esther, even if it cost me my life. No one should live under a rock helplessly like me and Abis."

"Then what's stopping you?" she questioned.

"…no one." He declared. "We've made it this far because of what _we_ did. You said it yourself, didn't you? We had a much different experience than most battlers on Earth. And that's why we're not backing down."

"Lives are at stake, and I'd be sooner damned to hear someone else tell us how to live my life when I choose to do so fighting by Luke's." Abis answered.

Luke nodded. "I've listened to people because I was insecure before…but we've come this far because of our own decisions."

"Yes." Esther nodded. "Decisions that _you_ helped us make." Atchibee reached for Luke's hand. Luke was stunned by the gesture until she put her other hand atop of his that she held. "Luke, I feel the same way. You helped me see to my _own_ decisions, and I chose to see this to the end with you, and everyone else."

"Esther…"

Esther softly smiled. "I'm proud of who you've become, Luke. Now tell me this, are you truly willing to see this through to end?"

It sounded like it was an obvious answer, yet it wasn't. Luke didn't sway as he slowly unsheathed his sharp sword. He looked at his reflection along with Abis' along one slick edge. "I don't have an answer for that, but I do know this: Rogue Zero…Master Riaan…Luka…the Battle Brawlers…they all want us out of the picture. They can try talking us out and looking down on us…but we're gonna keep going forward, right Abis?"

"Yeah. All the way." He answered.

Esther smiled softly. _'That's the Luke I know.'_

"Alright, then what are we doing standing around than prove it?" The voice startled the group. Off to the side, they saw Shawn leaning against a wall with a smirk.

"Shawn!" Luke gasped.

Shawn walked from his post towards them. "Come on now, don't tell me those guys ruffled you up _that_ much, Luke." He teased. "And besides, between you and me, I…kinda feel the same way. Like I'd give a damn either way."

Luke softly grinned. "Shawn…"

"Plus, someone has to watch you when Esther's not looking." He winked, earning a glare from Esther herself. "If you're seeing this through despite warnings, who am I to argue? I say we do it."

"Well now, guess we're all in agreement then." Off to the side, the three turned and saw Jase present, along with Shuji and Maggie.

"Huh? Jase! Maggie, and Shuji!" Luke gasped.

Maggie winked. "Like you can do on a two-timing adventure without me and Jelly-Welly, can you?"

"Honestly, I really hate those Brawlers myself." Shuji admitted. "All I ever did was just lose every time when I saw them, and that just made me mad." He looked down at the ground. "…but I wasn't any good back then." He looked up, glaring at Luke. "Look pal, you're still annoying…but I'd sooner listen to you than hear those Brawlers yap me down after the hell we've been through."

"Maggie…Shuji…" Luke slowly turned towards Jase. "Even you, Jase…?"

Jase held a straight grinning face. "Well, to be clear, I _did_ say that the Battle Brawlers made a valid point." He reminded, making everyone frown. "But…I never said that I agreed with them." He smirked sarcastically.

' _Is he always playing with us?'_ Everyone thought in unison.

Jase approached Luke until he was before him with Atmos. "Now Luke, I hope you understand that what you're doing is to your own responsibility. If you do this, you know the Brawlers are going to stand in your way. Are you willing to accept that?"

Luke looked down. "It's not about accepting it." He declared, looking up at Jase. "It's about how I face it. And if it's gonna be that way…then so be it."

Everyone grinned behind him. They all couldn't agree more, not after everything they went through. In all honesty they weren't going to change this matter any other way. They were going, even without Luke. They just needed him to be sure of himself.

Jase turned around with hands behind his back. "Then that settles it. Shall we begin our own preparations?"

"Right. Alright guys, you in this?"

"Count us in!" Jelldon declared, along with the other Bakugan hovering around them.

Luke looked towards Esther one more time, seeing her soft but proud smile. He stared at her for a short while, thankful for her support. _'Esther…you promised you'd watch over me. Thank you.'_

Outside the hallways of the Trailer, the hatch was still open, allowing Alice to hear the whole thing. Looking down at the ground, she had a fist clutched and Hydranoid was on her shoulder. What Luke and the others aspired to do left her in a small dilemma, and after hearing – let alone feeling – their own paths, that left her questions to make for herself. For a brief second, she thought again of her days as a Battle Brawler.

" _I'll be okay, I have Hydranoid here to help me. And I wanna show you guys that I'm a real member of the Battle Brawlers, too. Okay?"_

Her fist subconsciously clutched with her aching, yearning heart. She never thought she'd miss those times and she battled to prove herself and to everyone that she could be depended on. "…"

* * *

Within Rogue Zero's quarters, their earlier reprimanding left them deeply dented, pride and spirit. Cesar was rummaging keypad sequences, frowning in disgust while Lucia was observing through a holographic panel. Magnus was observing Hendrix as he was punching raw iron with his fists to vent out his frustration. Ariella was cleaning up yet another mess Amina made with chlorine she deliberately spilled, some of which spilled onto Ariella. Xander was on the floor of his room, doing sit-ups while over in the rom close by, Maximus's room was dark. He was seething hate-filled daggers into his mirror, treating it like it was the person he saw in it. All he saw was Luke, and he looked like a devil that sent goosebumps down his spine. His senses were shutting down as he wanted to choke the demon before him, make it fear him, but his constitution was broken, at least some of it was from those last two plunders.

" **Luke~!** " he snarled.

Inside his quarters, Galilea was leaning against the wall while Killian was on his new, big bed. He was looking down while Galilea collected her words. "Killian…what were you doing?"

Killian wasn't sure how to answer. He wanted to scramble for an excuse, but ultimately gave up.

She gravely sighed. "I never thought I'd be mad at you…but here I am, telling you of something you could've handled gone wrong. I always thought you were the one, Killian. You always set the perfect example back when we worked at that job. Why did you think I hired you here?"

Killian again was speechless. He chose not to say.

"It's because you always knew what to do. You were the fastest worker, and the quickest to pick up on the pace."

Killian mentally chuckled at the last comment. _'In more ways than one.'_ Though given his situation, he shut up.

"I promoted you from just the start. To me, you were a great example, a good attitude…and you never disappointed. But now for once, I can't believe I had such high hopes for you."

"Galilea…"

"Killian, you worked hard to get what you have now. Don't you ever disappoint me or your Lord Riaan. We expect nothing less than hard workers. This is a difficult job, please don't make me second think my thoughts."

Killian somberly nodded in shame. His eyes were closed as he accepted what she said, though inside he was burning with a sense of annoyance.

With that weight off her chest, her reprimanding ended. "Good. Now then, we'll be leaving in about two hours. And please, watch yourself…do what you were told."

"Okay…"

The door closed behind as Galilea swung around and exited. Once it shut, Killian plopped onto his bed with a hand over his forehead. Moskeeto popped open, but otherwise said nothing. After seeing them do 'certain matters' he knew better at this point to tell what's going on in Killian's mind. This threat looming over his head made him think back to the night they spoke on Vestal. He knew she was warning him, but in his own way, it was a threat. Just like the one Maximus and everyone else has over their heads.

"I need a shower." He huffed before plopping off his exquisite bed towards the bathroom.

* * *

It was nighttime, the city was littered with people who were looking within debris mounds for any signs of materials they can scrounge for, while police put up safety tape. As they were being pulled out, that left the Brawlers. With Marucho and Mira getting rest, Shun was inside his own personalized domain to meditate under the moonlight.

With all of them resting or distracted, Luke's group was inside the Trailer. Luke was currently looking out the window, ignoring his reflection and seeing the dark night sky.

"Yo, Luke." Shawn called. "You ready?"

Luke paused to register Shawn's words. Once ready, he turned around and nodded. "Got it."

"We're ready." Abis stated.

Shawn guided them to the base of the Trailer, where everyone else was waiting. There, after a quick meal that was made and cleaned by everyone pitching in, it was soon time to overview on their plans.

Jase took centerfield once more. "Now then, I suppose everyone is clear on what we are to do?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I think I get it."

"So we're going all the way back to Russia to Alice's old man's place, and just ask him to link us to Gundalia?" Maggie clarified.

"Basically."

"Well that's better than nothing." Shuji shrugged. "But do we even know they'll be there?"

"There's no way to tell for certain, but we need another start on where we left off." Esther pointed out. "If Gundalia has the better mass of Battlegear, they'll more than likely attack there next."

"With that information in mind, we can only start there." Atchibee commented.

"Works for me. How about you, Maggie?" Jelldon looked up at Maggie.

"Guess that can work." She shrugged. "Bu~t…how are we gonna get there? Last I checked, we almost lost all our fuel rom here to there. And it's not like saying pretty please will make him help us."

Shawn put a hand to his chin. "Yeah, that's a good point. Plus Mira agreed we should stay behind, so I doubt asking her is an even better idea."

"Well, we can always ask someone else." Abis advised. "Are we able to link to other planets with your guys' Bakumeters or something?"

"Why, certainly." Jase said. "We can connect with Vestal if needed, but the signal would have to bounce off the Battle Brawlers' direct lining."

"Plus Vestal is still in repairs." Shuji reminded. "So in other words, we're screwed."

Everyone hummed as they tried to think. As they were weighing their options, the first option seemed all the more liable, but in doing so would mean leaving the Trailer to fly off, and as Jase pointed out would alarm the ninja that Shun was, matters wouldn't get done their way. They needed a plan, and fast.

Luke looked down with a slight envy in his gaze. _'We need to get through this. We will…somehow.'_

"Huh?" Turning, Fly Beetle caught everyone's attention.

"What's up?" Abis asked, but he turned as well.

Everyone in fact turned when they heard the sound of footsteps nearby. They all looked up at the second level, where the controls and seats were. Luke, Shawn, and Jase all reached for their weapons and prepared themselves in the intruder alert.

Slowly, the figure walked into view. Over the balcony, the figure met eyes with everyone, surprising them. It was Alice, and she looked serious.

"Wait, aren't you…Alice?" Luke remembered.

"Yeah, I think she is." Abis said.

"How did she get inside? I thought we closed the doors and hatches." Shawn figured.

Alice walked down one of the two curved stairways that read to the lower level area, where they were. "I'm sorry I'm trespassing. I came here because I wanted to talk to you guys about something." She said.

"Talk to us, you say?" Esther inquired.

"Yes." Alice nodded. "Listen, I overheard you guys before, and I wanted to make something clear. Tell me…are you guys really thinking of going behind our backs for this?"

They all had a serious vibe around them when Alice said those words. She found out. Jase didn't look fazed, but the shock was well written on Maggie. They had to make a move to reason now.

"Now wait a minute-!" Shawn went to talk, but Luke's hand moved in front. "Luke?"

Luke remained silent as he faced down Alice. With Abis on his shoulder, he slowly made way in front of everyone towards Alice. The two met in the middle, where they had a long stare down.

Esther watched with belittling awe. _'Luke.'_

"Luke…is this all true?" Alice asked Luke directly.

Without hesitation, Luke answered her. "Yeah, Alice. Sorry, but this is what we want…no, what we _have_ to do. Everyone we've met and a lot more are out there, and they probably don't even realize the ground is gonna break beneath them. We need to help in any way we can."

Jase prodded his glasses. "Though, in Luke's standards, that means not holding back."

"I know you're an old friend of the Brawlers, so I get you might not like it…but if you listened, you know we're not going to be stopped by you guys. We had our own experience, and we don't have time to prove it to you."

"I know." Alice said sharply. "And Shun and the others would never agree to this."

"We want to make sure as many people get saved. And everyone here is willing to put their lives out to do that…but that's the least of our worries, because for us to do this, we need as many people in on this now. So please…just let us go."

There was a subtle silence that filled the air once again. They all watched Luke glare down Alice in a mix of worry and awe, save for Jase with his expression unchanged. There was definitely challenge in his tone, but also sympathy. He knew Alice wasn't a target of his frustration, so he kept the tone to as fixed as he could for her to understand.

Alice's fist was clutched to her chest as she still eyed him. When she sighed, she breathed out and relaxed. "…you're right. Shun and the others would never agree to this." She answered. "They'd tell you otherwise and you'd still do it, right?"

Luke slowly nodded.

"I see, and you've been to as many worlds as well. You suffered a great deal all by yourselves and you still pushed forward without stopping. That's why…" She stepped forward, looking deeper into Luke's gaze. "I've made my decision. I'm coming with you."

Everyone in the room was once again stunned. Esther went slightly wide-eyed while light refracted off Jase's glasses. Nobody was able to make heads or tails of how to answer to her claim, especially with everything that's been taken in.

"Well, this is unexpected." Jase nonchalantly said.

For once, Luke was too lost for words. He scrambled for what to say, but all that came out was. "You…huh?" He even had a question mark over his head to show how clueless he was.

"I know what you're thinking, but I mean it. I want to come with you guys." Alice pleaded.

"Hold on, this doesn't make sense." Abis stated. "Didn't we know you're with Shun and the others? So you are you-"

"It's not like that, I swear." She looked down solemnly. "It's just…I think I kinda get where you guys are coming from. When I was on new Vestroia and found Hydranoid, we had to watch as Shun and Marucho battled. I felt…so let out."

"Alice…" Luke didn't know what to say, but this was a time for him to stay quiet and listen.

"But there was a point when we realized we couldn't just sit back and watch it all happen. It was scary, but…at that moment, when we rushed into battle, to save my friends when they told me it was too dangerous, I kinda realized how much further away I was than them. They've grown, in skill and mind. You were right, they're the Battle Brawlers, so they're trying to handle the problem themselves and protect us. They must have forgotten what it's like to just depend on each other. I really did miss them, as well as Hydranoid…that's why if they're going to risk themselves for us, then it's only fair I do the same."

"But hold on." Esther stopped. "Alice, are you saying you're willing to betray their trust as well?"

Alice shook her head. "Maybe, maybe not…but I want to prove to the others that Hydranoid and I can still fight, too."

"Our homes are at risk. No ones deserves the right to tell us how we can't fight for it." Hydranoid retorted.

"You feel the same way as us then." Atchibee stated.

Alice nodded. "So please…let me help in any way that I can."

Luke backpedaled from the slight surprise that was thrown in his face. He was stunned at first, but for a brief second, instead of Alice, he saw himself and his argument against the others. This case of déjà vu put him into perspective. He looked back at Esther, seeing her smile at him. He started smiling back and faced Abis. He nodded, in which he nodded back. Once their minds were made up, he reached a hand out towards Alice.

"Sure, please bear with us if you can." He said. "We need all the help we can get. Thank you."

Alice nodded and shook his hand. "Thanks."

"Alright! Another girl!" Maggie cheered. "Finally, and not someone who doesn't just have cannonballs."

' _Cannonballs?'_ Luke tilted his head, unaware of the snickering Shuji and Shawn, who cleared his throat. Jase remained unfazed, but the comment left Esther more than a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…what?" Alice asked.

"Uh, hey~!" Shawn slid between to change the subject. "So since you wanna help, you know a way to convince your grandfather for us to use his transporter?"

"Yeah, will he listen to us?" Verias wondered.

Alice smiled. "Actually…I think I have a better solution." She slowly pulled out a Gate Card. But not just any card, a card that was used back in the early days of Bakugan, the transportation card that she used as Masquerade. "We can use this."

"Hm?" Jelldon tilted a little. "What's that?"

"It looks like a regular Gate Card to me." Shawn deduced.

"That's because it is. You see, with this, I can transport to anywhere in the world in an instant. It was created along with my grandfather's Dimension Transporter. We should get there in a flash."

"Are you sure?" Esther wondered.

Alice nodded. "Positive. I've used this before. Just trust me on this, okay?" Though hesitant for one second, Luke allowed her to move passed her. He allowed her to move to the center and show the card. "Everyone, put your hands atop of mine."

Everyone did as told, with Jase being first, then Shuji, then Maggie, then Shawn, Luke, and finally Esther. The group tensed up as they were all joined with their Bakugan, ready to teleport.

"Okay then…" The card began to glow a rainbow light. "Let's go!"

The light enveloped not just them, but the whole Trailer. The light show illuminated the top of the tower momentarily. That light then faded, leaving a rooftop's landing pad empty.

Down by his domain, still meditating, Shun's eyes slowly opened. He knew what happened.

* * *

In his cottage, the dishes were being done by Michael as he just finished supper. He was washing the scum and sauce off with the soft side of the sponge. Suddenly a bright light outside his window caught his attention.

"Huh?" He looked out the window into the darkness, seeing the light fade. "What was that?" He stopped doing the dishes and went outside. When he opened the door, he was surprised when he saw the massive Trailer in one piece, standing right before his porch. "How did this get here?"

The hatch to the top began undoing itself, leaving Michael to remain on guard. As it opened like a lid, the first face he saw was Alice. "Grandfather!"

Michael blinked. "Alice?"

* * *

Key coordinates were being put into the connections to the Dimension Transporter. Michael was working diligently to make sure it was still running smoothly like it was before. After fixing several bugs, he was managing while the others were tending to themselves.

"So is this going to work like last time?" Luke asked.

"I sure hope so." Shuji scoffed. "I swear all this space travel is making me sweat."

"That's funny because you always sweat." Maggie teased, earning a glare of defiance from Shuji. Surprising enough he was passed the point of yelling.

"Don't worry." Alice assured. "My grandfather made sure this trip will run as smoothly as he can. It'll work, promise."

Esther held her tongue as she looked at Alice again. She could tell she was genuine, but seeing her this serious and devoted with Hydranoid was a shocker, even for her. _'So this is a former Battle Brawler…Alice Gehabich…Hydranoid's partner.'_ She saw the emotion in her brown eyes, telling her all she wanted to know. She smiled.

"Seems that preparations are set for us." Jase noted. "Is everyone set?"

Everyone looked towards the other once again, nodding with serious expressions evident. This was no time to get excited nor cocky; Shuji and Luke were above that. Lives were on the line, so they have to bring their warface.

Michael started up the machine as the coordinates were jumpstarting themselves. Frequencies and reading were synchronizing as the door to the transporter slowly opened. On the other side, one could see the dimensional tunnel what will lead them to their next destination: Gundalia.

"There it is…" Luke awed.

Michael turned towards the Trailer. "Alright, the trip is all set. You're all sure about this? This is going to be another one-way trip, I hope you realize that."

Esther nodded. "We do."

"Not to be rude, but we're kinda used to this whole 'one-way' thing, Doctor." Maggie said.

Michael nodded. "I understand." He turned towards Alice, sharing a longing gaze with his granddaughter. His face fell slightly at the path that had to be taken. "Alice, is this what you want?"

Alice gave an affirmative nod to her grandfather. "Yes, Grandfather. I'm sure. Everyone else is going to fight here, too. If I don't contribute, then our world's chances will only shorten." She stepped forward, smiling comfortingly. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Michael was a mix of both shock and pride. He was a little discomforted knowing his closest granddaughter was going into another life or death battle with odds stacked against her, but he couldn't bring himself to stop her. That look in her eyes said it all.

He slowly pulled Alice in for an endearing hug. "Okay…just be careful out there."

Alice returned the embrace. "I will, thanks."

Once the two separated, everyone loaded into the Trailer and got the okay from Michael. Once set, Jase hit the gas to the Trailer and the vehicle slowly moved into the transporter. The massive tank-like structure once again barely fit as it passed through the gate. Once it was through, Michael shut it, leaving the fate in the hands of everyone else.

"Good luck to you all…" he hoped as the lab fell silent.

* * *

Gundalia, a planet that many would hardly consider anything like the others they've been to. The ground was a bleak gray like granite. The land for the most part could hardly be considered anything but inhabitable, save for a multitude of dark spires supporting what looked like the crust with moon-like holes to allow some aspects of light into the underworld. Strangely enough, green cracks ran about along the crust area to give even more alien-like appeal.

The dimensional hole slowly opened, getting bigger until it was the size of a two-story house. Slowly, the Trailer moved on its many wheels and treaded onto Gundalian ground. They've reached their arrival.

"Woah, so this is Gundalia?" Shuji looked at the monitors on his screen, seeing bare gray rock formations everywhere. He whistled in his own shock. "Man…"

"Look at all this, are you guys seeing this?" Fly Beetle questioned. He was currently on the windowsill with the other Bakugan, observing their surroundings.

"This is something new." Verias noted.

"Really? I don't know. I'm getting a case of déjà vu here guys." Jelldon noted.

"Did you go jelly diving again before leaving?" Atchibee inquired.

Jelldon flushed red in his ball form. "N-no!" he squealed. He looked at Abis and Verias. All three had some case of nervousness on them. He gulped. "Well, maybe just a quick dip." He whimpered.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it." Abis retorted.

"Yeah, it actually feels great." Verias added.

Atchibee sighed. "Honestly, you three…even after evolving, some things just never change."

Atmos looked up and around at the moon-like surface. "This world…I can feel the energy crawling beneath us. There's life here, Bakugan life."

"So then what do we do from here?" Luke asked.

"What we normally do." Jase answered.

"Okay, and that's…?"

A smirk crossed Jase's lips. "What else? Wing it." His little sarcastic, teasing tone was what made Luke floor hard, prompting a laugh from Maggie and a snort from Shuji.

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't be surprised at this point." Shawn smirked. "One-ways and running into stuff is like a hobby now, don't you think Esther?"

"More or less." She calmly answered. "It's been a basis of luck for our end…we'll just have to see how far until it's pushed enough."

Alice remained silent as she and Hydranoid observed the group as they seemed so intrigued, but also captivated by the other and their surroundings. She didn't know it that was supposed to be good or bad, but the impression given off felt rather…homey.

She softly smiled until she saw something ahead. "You guys, look!"

"What is it?" Shuji looked down at his screen. On it he could see many read dots forming some kind of straight line horizontally. The 'WARNING' signals were all too clear for them.

"Seems we're closing in on frontlines." Jase answered. "Everyone, on your guard."

About a mile's trek, they soon came across a strong-armed force that was in a straight line like a border. The border was enclosed with what looked like massive drone-like spiders with spikes on them. On them were a variety of Bakugan of attributes, mainly bipedal ones that could manually operate them. And upfront were soldiers posted and looking around.

"Is that…Battlegear?" Maggie inquired, seeing the drone scorpion machines crawling around.

"Man, and I thought this planet couldn't get any freakier." Shuji murmured. "Guess they aren't fond of welcomes much if they have this kind of front doorstep."

"Well I guess it can't hurt to check it out." Fly Beetle suggested.

With their guards up, everyone came to a halt on the Trailer a sit parked itself. The Gundalian forces all noticed the strange silver tank that had stopped, leading them to aim their weapons at them as they exited the Trailer and made their marks.

"Why, hello there gentlemen." Jase calmly greeted. "Perhaps are we in the middle of something?"

Two Gundalian scouted approached them, holding their spears. "State your business!" one demanded.

' _Yeesh! Harsh.'_ Maggie flinched.

Despite the crude tone, Jase fixed his glasses once again. "My apologies, allow us to be introduced. We come here from Earth, I'm sure you're familiar with that world."

The other grunt grunted. "Yeah, we know."

"Yeah, and those earthlings were what made us lose that war to begin with." The Gundalian pointed a spear at Jase's face. "You better have an excuse before we have to take you into custody for trespassing!"

Jase remained unfazed, not showing even the slightest emotion. "I was aware of that tale from my world as well. However, wasn't that all entailed in the past? I'm fairly certain that you can compromise your grudges to heed us for just a moment?"

"And if we don't?" The grunts' answers were in the form of Luke and Shawn. Both stepped up with hands on their own weapons in self-defense. The soldiers' spears directed towards them, where everyone got to a stalemate.

"Luke! Guys!" Alice warned.

"We come here to warn you is all, not to bring harm." Jase said. "If you lower your weapons, we shall, too."

"What's going on here?" All personnel stand down and backed away as a line in the blockade was separated to allow someone through. The group got their hands away from their weapons as someone showed up. This person was very well dressed in Gundalian-themed clothing. He had yellow toe-claws, with gray pants that were blocked by a tunic and cloth combo to had red eye patterns. There was a red diamond at where the belly button would be, with deep red accents at the ribs. He had black sleeves with purple end, with thin yellow lines separating the two layers. The shoulders had thick yellow, bony pauldrons with dragon fangs and more red eyes. The man's face was pale with Gundalian eyes and short spiky white hair that stood up. A yellow bony crown-like plate was over his eyes and nose, making up the forehead.

The leader walked up to Jase, leaving everyone to hold their tongues as their gazes met.

"I apologize for our behavior." He said.

"No, it's fine." Jase dismissed. "We understand your confusion."

"I see, and you want us to hear you out on something important you say?" he put a hand to his hips. "Tell me, what's the meaning of all this?"

"It's a very complicated story. Tell me, are you perhaps familiar with the Battle Brawlers?"

The man's eyes slightly widened upon the mention of his old friends. Friends that he grew fond of and accustomed too. Still, he didn't show it. "…that depends, under what circumstances are they being brought up?"

Alice approached with a plea. "Please, we beg you. All we ask is that you try to listen to us." She said.

The man turned towards Alice. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Alice Gehabich. I'm a fellow Bakugan Battle Brawler, and a friend of Shun and Marucho. We've come here to warn you."

The man's guard lowered. The name's definitely rung bells. _'Wait…she knows Shun…and Marucho?'_ He thought of the last time they were here. While things seemed rocky, he can't help but worry. Slowly he turned towards his men. "Everyone, stand down. These guys are nonhostile."

All personnel and their Mobile Assault vehicles backed off. They resumed their stations elsewhere. The man turned back towards Alice and the others.

"For both our sakes, this better not be a joke. Allow me to introduce myself first…" The man began glowing, and his body altered very meekly. As the color changed, the hands and face were a dark smooth tone like human skin, with the crown gone to show a forehead. His eyes were a little bigger.

"Woah, did he just change to human?" Maggie gasped.

"I didn't know Gundalians could do that!" Jelldon gasped.

"My name is Ren Crawler. I'm the head of the Gundalian Forces to serve and protect our people and Bakugan." He reached a hand out. "Pleased to meet people who also know of the Brawlers too."

Jase shook hands with Ren. "We're pleased to meet you, Ren."

Luke sighed in relief. "That's a relief. I thought things were gonna go wrong there again…" He was smacked on the shoulder by Shawn. "Ow!"

"Hey, don't jinx us now Luke." Shawn rebuffed. "Besides…something tells me we're not even close to being out of the woods here."

"You're right."

Ren observed them all. "So what's this about that's so important? It must be urgent if you guys came all the way to Gundalia just to see us. You could've just called if you needed."

"We only wish it were that simple." Esther noted. "Our communications aren't as advanced as yours. Plus interdimensional signals may very well get intercepted. We were fortunate to even make it here."

Ren raised a brow. "Sounds like trouble."

"May it be alright if we are granted permission to speak to any available superior, or perhaps a base where you can allow us to debrief the situation?"

Ren nodded. "Yes. We have a base approximately 5 kilometers to the east. Of course I know you guys might mean well…" Ren glanced around, signaling two soldiers behind to prevent them from going anywhere. "But under regulations, you still need to be supervised, just in case something fishy comes up."

"We can abide to that." Jase answered. "So everyone, we all in agreement?"

"Works for me." Shawn replied.

"Heh, guess so." Shuji said. "We better get a move on, time's already messed up."

True to his words, everyone moved themselves to the Trailer and began their slow trek. It was very slow, but nevertheless, it's what gradually dragged them pass the opening of the frontlines. Two personnel and two Bakugan on the spider-like Mobile Assault vehicles followed the Trailer as Ren was on the move.

* * *

In another massive room with bleak lighting around the dark ceiling, the floor was sparkled in white while Hades Pillars was in front of many panels. Rogue Zero soon teleported to their side, kneeling before their attributed superiors.

"Are you ready?" Cyrus insinuated.

"Yes, we are." Maximus answered, a blunt but serious tone in his reply. "This time, we will make sure this next invasion goes just as last time."

Cyrus' glare narrowed. "I expect no less. We of Hades Pillars will teleport the modified Empyrean. Once that happens, our forces will take Gundalia by surprise and embed ourselves into their rock. Try to recall the white layers if you can. Maximus."

Maximus' taunting was getting annoying. He snarled angrily just enough for the others to hear.

"Now then." Cyrus swiped his arm. "Let us proceed!" With a swipe of his arm, the entire room was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

The tank and the robotic suites kept moving along, minding their own business. Everyone was following the protocols just like the Gundalians wanted, specifically Ren. While he floated on a saucer-like machine fitted for him, the Trailer followed at an even pace. Jase made sure to keep the systems on his watch while everyone else settled in on the way there.

"Thanks again for the help, Alice." Shawn thanked the orangette. "We really appreciate it."

Alice shook her head. "It's fine. I'm just glad we all could come to an understanding, that's all." She looked down dejectedly. "I really wish we didn't have to fight."

Luke looked down dejectedly. "Yeah, me too…"

"But sometimes the only means for someone to understand is to enact their points." Jase got everyone's attention. He was still driving, but was listening well. "We all want for this to end as badly as anyone else, but our enemies act in violence, and as you know, violence only creates more violence. A terrible cycle that's part of the balance of life."

"It's a cruel reality." Esther's expression remained quelled on the somber note. "But that's more of a reason to try and set an example of what a meaningful fight is worth."

"Yeah, I hear that." Shawn grinned.

Luke agreed with what she said. Everyone did. While Shuji and Maggie were busy tending to themselves watching out in the events of an attack on their radars, Luke was finding himself seeing the landscape unchanged. As strange as it felt, the crevices and the terrain itself reminded him very vaguely of when he was on Interacia, and that talk he had with Luka. _"I take it that you don't know much then. Typical. That explains why you were dumb enough to not heed my warning beforehand."_ Those were the words that Luka spoke when he and Luke talked one-on-one…way back when. And he was right, Luke realized he knew nothing back then, but things have changed.

' _Luka…'_ Remembering the cold face the Haos avenger had when he declared his threat, Luke wasn't going to play dumb again. _'I may not have known much…but I'm learning because of you. I hope you know that. So the next time we see each other…I'll show you who I am.'_

Ren was on his pedestal when a red siren beeped on his meter reader. "Hm? What the-?!"

Suddenly the ground began to shake beneath everyone. They all held onto something as seismic waves trembled beneath them, leaving very insufficient footholds for the men and the Mobile Assault Vehicles.

Up along the frontlines, the readings were just as bad for some of the soldiers. "W-what's going on?!" a soldier cried out.

The ground began to crack apart as fissures of magenta and darkness began heading their way. From within the cracks and hue, silhouettes of various shapes of large creatures howled as they spouted with machine gun-like projections on their backs.

Before the soldiers realized it, many screamed in peril as gunfire blocked everything else out.

Esther turned and gasped. "These seismic readings…no!"

Shawn's glare hardened. He knew all too well what this meant. "…Riaan."

As the Trailer went along, cracks within Gundalian grounds rapidly spread. As if crawling back from the dead, claws and hands of Bakugan were slowly clawing their respective members out. Gren, Scaboid, Luxtor, even dormant Longfly arose with machine gun-like weapons on their backs. From all direction, spouting like daisies, the land of Gundalia was crawling with Bakugan that looked like their own, with attributed colors to match, however, the Battlegear equipped was black, with silver rimming and magenta where white would be.

Deep within the crust, a magenta light was coursing through the ground from a shimmering white palace that tunneled as far low towards Gundalian undergrounds. In its white wake that barreled into darkness, pitch-black was within the building until a dim magenta glow came from the eyes of Armagedoid.

Inside the same dark room, Riaan closed his eyes. "Seems that the procedure has begun."

Armagedoid growled.

"Now…shall we begin…Empyrean Gama!" He raised his arms as he yelled out. His entire room was ignited with magenta accents all around that ignited like fireworks.

Armagedoid extinguished a voluminous roar that echoed throughout the corridor. His shrilled cries made the magenta accents glow far brighter as it spread slowly through the palace.

"Snap! Guys, look down!" Shuji warned. Looking beneath the Trailer, the ground was about to come apart from the fissures that were rising with infectious magenta aura.

"Hang on! Switching our functions!" Jase began punching in coordinates and turning thrusters. Shawn and Shuji were doing the same. "Everyone, activating the turbos! We're gonna get airborne!"

The Trailer began changing its functions as the wheels started to shift down. Once they were below the Trailer, the back hatches started to hum as turbines ignited. The Trailer's side unhinged the wings and began to slowly lift off the ground, just in time as the fissures caught up to them.

Ren looked back with shock. "Break formation, now!"

The Mobile Assault vehicles operated behind Luke's posse couldn't keep up. They were built for power, not speed. As the fissures opened up and closed in, the soldiers that were operating them were forced to jump off to the sides and tumble away. Their Bakugan morphed to ball forms and returned to them while the machines themselves lost footing and slowly slumped into the craters, burying themselves within falling rubble while a multitude of Bakugan shot skywards in its place.

Ren was at a loss for words. _'Bakugan…'_ He saw the Twin Destructors on all their backs, along with some upholding cannons on their backs. _'Wait…Battlegear? Is this what they were trying to warn us about?'_

Many of the Bakugan roared as they all open-fired. The ground shuddered as cannons were fired, shooting across the horizon into rock formations and breaking down the land. Other Bakugan with Twin Destructors on their backs were open-firing down on others and soldiers who were trying to fight back, but they were all gunned down. The uprising was too big of a shock, and Luke's team was on the run, or rather in this case, flight.

Shawn banged his fist against his module. "Snap! They came just when we did!"

"This isn't good! They're gonna gun us down if we don't get this bucket going!" Shuji warned. "Yo, Jase! Just how fast can this thing go?!"

Jase remained calm as he was handling the controls. "We're nearing the sequence for the thrusters. It's still taking some time."

Maggie gasped. "Wait! What about that Ren guy?!"

From the crowd, Alice sprinted towards the hatch. As she made her move, Luke and Esther looked towards each other with the Darkus girl nodding. Nodding back, the two bolted together towards Alice to open the hatch.

"What the-?! Guys!" Shawn shouted, but the message didn't get through.

Atop the flying Trailer, Alice moved her way towards the side to prevent herself from falling off. She slowly made her way and slide onwards towards the back. Hanging on by the railing, she faced the many Bakugan who were open-firing up and around them. Soon Luke and Esther followed behind.

Getting out Hydranoid, Alice faced the challenge with a brave face. "I'm going to give us some cover! We have to hurry, Hydranoid!" she told him.

"Yes, Alice! I am ready!" The Darkus Bakugan closed his ball form, ready.

"We'll handle the ground forces and get Ren!" Esther told Alice. "Luke!"

Luke nodded. "Got it! Let's go!"

"Right!" Alice clutched her fist, bracing herself once more. _'Okay…here goes nothing!'_ She threw Hydranoid. "Bakugan, brawl! Hydranoid, stand!" In a vast dark purple light, Alpha Hydranoid arose in midair and unleashed a triple threat roar throughout the atmosphere. Alice, Esther, and Luke hopped onto his back as the Darkus Bakugan expanded his wings and glided down towards the fray.

"Let's bring the pain!" Hydranoid declared.

"Right, let's return fire! Ability, activate! **Extreme Chaos Leap Sting!** " Hydranoid's tendrils shot out from the bottom of his wings to make demonic heads open and expel dark energy blasts in similar laser fashion.

The downwards barrage had greater momentum as gravity shot them clean through shortened projectile blasts. With his superior strength included, Hydranoid's barrage was tearing up the ground beneath some grounded Bakugan. Dark explosions swallowed up everything around Hydranoid as midair and grounded creatures couldn't escape his barrage.

Ren's eyes widened in slight surprise as he saw the sharpshooting blast wave saving him. "No way…!"

With the cover fire and eruptions as cover, Hydranoid drifted low enough to land. Once his red claws hit the gray earth, Esther and Luke hopped off and looked up towards her.

"We'll be fine!" Esther shouted.

"Hurry, get the air fighters out of the way! We'll handle the ones down here!" Luke insisted.

Nodding, Alice took off with Hydranoid. "Alright! Be careful!" she shouted as she flew skywards with Hydranoid again. They sailed higher, and Alice was certain to remain focused. _'Alright, time to put those old skills to the test!'_

She and Hydranoid took off, leaving Luke and Esther on the ground to face the snarling, armed forces.

"Esther…"

"I know, Luke…they should be here as well."

They didn't have to clarify what the other felt, they already knew the answer to whom they referred to. As many Bakugan were roaming about like wild animals, the stage was set as from the crowd of monsters, black boots walked up alongside other dark cleats that churned ground beneath.

Two pairs of rough, angry eyes glared at Esther's cold glare, as well as Luke's calm. There, as dust passed them and faded, Maximus Rogue and Xander Hellion were on the frontlines, leading the army entrusted to them.

"Xander." Esther spoke crudely.

"Maximus." Luke growled.

Xander darkly smirked. "You missed us? I think I'm actually touched."

Maximus chuckled. "Ah, my old friend Luke." He chimed in a nonchalant manner. "So nice to see you again. I trust your little day off from me was a splendid one."

Luke held a calm composure as he regarded his attacker's notions. He most certainly felt the spite coming off him, but went right for the point. "We thought you'd be here or Neathia. Looks like we were right."

Maximus smirked. "And I applaud you for your insight. You really know how to stick onto us, don't you…you're like…gum on someone's shoe that doesn't seem to come off. Now isn't that such a painful, _disgusting_ thought?"

Luke glared at the point made. Rather than regard it, he turned towards Esther. "Esther."

"We know." She faced Xander. "We'll handle Xander as quick as possible." She moved off to the side to give herself some space needed for her side of the fight.

"What's this? _You_ calling me out?" Xander sneered.

"You have a problem with that?"

"Not at all." He smirked. "In fact, I was just thinking about you. I wanted to…personally thank you for that revelation you showed me back on Vestal."

"If you intend to oblige…" Esther held out Dusk Atchibee ball form. "Then we'll stop you!"

Xander held up Hyper Dragonoid. "I'm going to enjoy this…seeing you burn will be the highlight of my day."

* * *

Luke and Maximus were squaring off against each other for the umpteenth time. At this point, both sides knew that this was getting old and repetitive. It was annoying to say the least, for Maximus and Luke alike to be sustaining this much from the other's power. Recently, Maximus' loathe was groundbreaking, and that's saying something when he lost it last time.

"It's time that we end this. Maximus." Abis insisted. "Are you not getting how this is going?"

Maximus didn't look like he was in the mood for talk. "Oh trust me, I know all too well. Goblinball and I are looking to end this, too. So…be good dogs, and lie down."

Luke stepped forward. "Over our dead bodies!"

Maximus' twisted smirk scrunched with sadistic joy. "That can be happily arranged."

Luke's brow furrowed. He and Abis Omega glared down their nemesis with scrunched expressions of their own. _'If we let up now, he might get to the others. Knowing Rogue Zero they must be hunting us down like usual. We have to take them down so we can get to the base!'_

 _ **Maximus: 100% Luke: 100%**_

"Ready or not, Luke! Here I come! Gate Card, set!" Shifting a card and swiping, the card slid across the ground to the center and faded to dark purple. Holding up Goblinball, he prepared for the brawl. "Let's go, Goblinball! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Goblinball!"

In a dark cyclone of raw energy, a dark silhouette arose and opened his maw, revealing an eyeball. Goblinball expelled a raw, shrilling roar towards the atmosphere.

"Alright Abis, you ready to go?" Luke questioned, glaring forward.

"Let's go!" Closing his ball form, Abis Omega allowed Luke to clutch him.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Luke threw Abis onto the ground, where he bounced several times until reaching a point. "Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Aquos Frill Abis Omega!"

In a blue light that encompassed the battlefield, a geyser of water spouted from below. Within the raging pressure, one massive fin flexed on one side, dispelling the water. Then another, showing identical accents. Then a massive head fin flexed, showing even more similar accents. Lastly, a massively long tail whipped in front, whipping sprays away. With sharp orange eyes widening, a monstrously long serpentine creature craned his head and opened his maw, glowing many sharp teeth as the air split with his shrilled roar.

 **Goblinball: 500 Frill Abis Omega: 600**

Looking at the power gap, Maximus remained unimpressed. "Ha! Evolved or not, it makes no difference."

"We'll see about that." Luke challenged. Alongside him, Frill Abis Omega readied for battle as he sneered.

"Yes, we shall…" Maximus showed an ability that was ready to be used. "Ability, activate! **Darkus Slave!** " Starting off strong, Goblinball flapped his wings, expelling glossy purple-white projectiles that flung at Abis as he remained still.

Luke calmly lifted his Bakumeter, showing an ability of his own. "Ability, activate! **Mirror Shock!** "

Frill Abis Omega remained perfectly still as he flexed the frills all over his upper body. When the projectiles zoomed in, every single one bounced off the blue membranes and back at Goblinball, only there was blue energy mixed with the dark energy to intensify it as it traveled and bombarded Goblinball, causing the Bakugan to scream in agony.

 **Goblinball: 500 (-400) = 100 Frill Abis Omega: 600 (+300) = 900**

Goblinball screamed as he slammed hard into the ground, causing a quake that Maximus had to cover up from. Once the shockwaves passed, Goblinball was stammering while Abis didn't have a single scratch.

"Lucky shot." Maximus snarled. "Double ability, activate! **Shadow Snatch** , plus **Darkus Force!** " Goblinball's eyeball dilated as he slammed his hand and claws on the ground. From them, a straight line of dark shadows raced up at Abis and quickly got beneath him.

Abis looked down with caution before tendrils of shadows shot up around him and clamped down like netting. Webbing of shadows tried to cover his long, slim body while Goblinball dilated his eye again and expelled a dark energy blast at the restrained Abis.

 **Goblinball: 100 (+200 +300) = 600 Frill Abis Omega: 900 (-200) = 700**

"Let's see you top that, Luke." Maximus challenged. The blast wave continued its course, closing in on Abis as the shadows continued to hold him down.

Grunting slightly, Luke remained confident as he showed another ability. "Ability, activate! **Dive Bomb!** " Abis let out a roar as he saw the attack heading his way. His body arched as his frills folded and he dove into the ground. Shockingly, he dove into it like it was water, even making some liquid splashes.

"What?!" Maximus shrieked. "He just disappeared!"

Goblinball looked shocked as his attack went on, missing and dissipating. He looked down at the ground to see where Abis may be coming up. All they saw was a blue blur swim through the ground until was beneath Goblinball. By the time he looked down, a geyser of spouting water erupted like an explosion beneath, sending magnitudes of waves skywards.

 **Goblinball: 600 (-300) = 300 Frill Abis Omega: 700**

The spout gushed into Goblinball's underside, but he was resisting the best he could, yet it was still deterring him. Abis suddenly shot up from the gushing eruption and bashed Goblinball like a shark beneath a boat. The impact sent Goblinball skywards, where he was suspended until Abis' tail swung up and around, slamming hard into Goblinball and embedding him into the ground.

' _Such strength. Is this really the power of their new evolutions?'_ Maximus looked up, seeing the undeterred face of Luke and his serpent ally. Neither had a gaze of ill-confidence nor fear. It was hard to tell what they were saying, but it was anything but what Maximus wanted them to be. "You little…" Angered, he tossed up a black and purple cube. "I call Bakugan Trap, Darkus Fortress!" In a dark purple light, Fortress revealed itself with all the guns locked on. "Now, commence docking!" On command, Fortress allowed itself to open as Goblinball fluttered towards the center, where he inserted his arms and aimed the cannons, with the visor glowing red.

 **Goblinball: 300/Fortress: 400 = 700 Frill Abis Omega: 700**

"Are you getting all excited, Luke?" Maximus taunted.

Luke shot glares of annoyance. "Why would I be excited. We're in a life and death battle and you're just trying to play boogie man? You're not even taking this seriously anymore, are you?"

Somehow what Luke said struck a nerve. With a snarl, Maximus revealed two abilities. "Oh really? Why don't I show you just how serious I'm taking this then? Ability, activate! **Crossfire!** " Aiming all his cannons, Goblinball grunted and began to open fire on Abis with continual explosive barrages beaming across the ground his way.

 **Goblinball: 300/Fortress: 400 (+300) = 700 = 1000 Frill Abis Omega: 700 (-300) = 400**

As explosions continually went off in the domain, Luke remained still as he had his swords in continual bunts.

"Now, Goblinball! Ability, activate! **Lore-X!** " In a bright core that enveloped the Darkus Bakugan, the chords slowly integrated into his skin. Veins of darkness could be seen manifesting and darkening his coating as a dark aura was swirling through the cannon barrels and into and around the maw. The eye began glowing red as it looked like a spiraling void was being created.

 **Goblinball: 300 (+1200) = 1500/Fortress: 700 = 2200 Frill Abis Omega: 400**

The dark energy as crackling around Abis as a typhoon of dust kept spiraling out of control. The immense energy field being brought up continued to surge while Maximus was cloaked in darkness, looking at Luke in an intimidating fashion. The madman was starting to chuckle as he could feel the power make him that much stronger.

Even through it, Luke remained completely calm. Rather than acknowledge the goosebumps on his body, it wasn't from the power…it was the cold. Looking ahead with his own gaze of coldness. He and another pair of eyes glinted in the dust.

"Destroy them, now!" Maximus ordered, pointing forward.

"Prepare for my wrath!" Aiming all the arm cannons, Goblinball concentrated all the firepower through the barrels. Ten massive void-like blasts shot across the atmosphere at the typhoon of dust and darkness surrounding their prey.

Calmly, Luke showed an ability. "Ability, activate! **Filter Cannon!** "

The dark energy blasts shot into the dust, creating a maelstrom that surged around with dark winds. Maximus smirked as his attack had its mark, however, that smirk faded when he saw something blue shimmering.

The three orange jewels on Abis' chest area were humming as they shined a bright blue. The membranes along the frills were absorbing all the firepower from Fortress and Goblinball's attacks, and they were making the frills even more glossy, like shimmering water that rippled when rain drizzles onto it.

"What?!"

"Filter Cannon is an ability unique to Frill Abis Omega." Luke told. "He can use his frills to reflect attacks back, but also absorb harsh impacts and filter it into his own power right back at ya!" To clarify, The fire barrage ceased attacking Abis, revealing his three gems shimmering.

Maximus grunted. He should've known Luke would pull something like this. "Gnnngh…fine, then how about this on for size! Gate Card, open!" The card was going to open, but for some reason, it didn't. "What the-?! My Gate Card won't open!"

"That's the effect of Dive Bomb. It blocks you from opening your Gate Card." Luke reached forward. "Let's go, Abis!"

Abis roared as the glossy membrane began to slowly erode the energy into the body. The power went into the chest of the three gems, which traveled towards the maw with bright glistening force ready to be launched. "Take…THIS!" Lurching forward, his maw unleashed a voluminous blast wave of sheer glossy blue energy that tore up the earth s it traveled at Goblinball and Fortress.

 **Goblinball: 1500 (-1200) = 300/Fortress: 700 (-300) = 400 = 700 Frill Abis Omega: 400 (+300 +400) = 1100**

The monstrous wake of the attack continued its course in a fast-moving beam that dared not slow down. The shockwave of the attack made dust waves explode across the Gundalian grounds as the raw power engulfed Goblinball and Fortress. They both almost immediately went to ball form, returning to Maximus' feet as he slid back from the force and kneeled from the recoil.

 _ **Maximus: 20%**_

"Curse you…!" Maximus snarled.

Abis reverted to ball form, returning to Luke's hand. Without even a remark, Luke remained focused for the next round. However, Maximus was losing his cool.

"You…you won't get away with this, you hear me?!" he shouted. "I will make you learn your place, you meddlesome good-for-nothing! I'll show you why you _need_ fear!"

Luke kept that in mind but chose to continue the battle. Without a word, he threw the Gate Card into battle, making it fade in a blue ripple over the flattened ground.

"Abis, you ready for another round?"

"I'm ready when you are, Luke…let's show him what we're made of."

Luke nodded. "Right, let's go! Bakugan, brawl! Frill Abis Omega, stand!" In another blue light, a cyclone of water dissipated as Frill Abis Omega flexed all his fins.

His boiling angst on the rise, Maximus picked up Goblinball again and leered back at Luke. _'That nuisance. Why is he always-?!'_ In a short flash, his mind saw Cyrus behind Luke, making his eyes widen.

" _And now that problem of yours has evolved beyond your control…suppose your fear has gotten the best of you."_

Cyrus' words broke another chord in Maximus' mentality. Snarling like a hungry wild dog, his eyes dilated as he seethed hate-filled leers that could melt holes through iron. "I'm going to destroy you!" he lowly roared. "Bakugan, brawl! Goblinball, stand!" In another powerful dark light, Goblinball arose for battle. "And now, Bakugan Trap, Fortress!" He shot his arm up, shooting and summoning Fortress again. "Now dock!" Once more, the two fused, and Goblinball, aimed the arm cannons once more with gusto;

 **Goblinball: 500/Fortress: 400 = 900 Frill Abis Omega: 600**

"I'm tired of this, Luke!" Maximus roared. "It's time we put you and your pet down for good! Ability, activate! **Darkus Impact!** " Goblinball aimed the arm cannons and began firing dark energy from the ten cannons that bolted into Abis.

Luke calmly brought up an ability. "Ability, activate! **Frill Rippler!** " Abis flexed all his fins wide again, allowing the beams to strike him wide membranes. Upon impact, however, the membranes all shined bright blue before repulsing the projectiles beams with ripple-like shockwaves that tunneled around the onwards assault,

"What?!" Goblinball's eye shrunk as his attack returned in sharper beams than before. The various impacts caused serious damage to the Fortress body, beaming holes through some spots, creating static as the blue shockwaves picked them up like a tidal wave and smashed them into the ground.

 **Goblinball: 500 (-300 -200) = 0/Fortress: 400 = 400 Frill Abis Omega: 600 (+200) = 800**

"No! Goblinball!" Maximus roared out. He looked at Luke with growing anger. "Why you…!"

"Maximus, stop." Luke insisted. "You're breaking yourself apart just because you're scared. Is this really worth it to you?"

Maximus showed two abilities. "What do you know about me?!" he accused angrily. "Like you know the struggles to survive in a place so dead to everyone else! Double ability, activate! **Crossfire** , plus **Darkus Force!** " In his seething angst, Goblinball began operating Fortress again, though at a much slower rate due to the damage of the previous attack, but the cannons were still operable. Dark energy beams fired out of the barrels as static raged.

 **Goblinball: 0 (+300) = 300/Fortress: 400 (+300) = 700 = 1000 Frill Abis Omega: 800 (-300) = 500**

The barreling green beams headed their way, but Luke and Abis remained calm and braced for it.

"Ability, activate! **Storm Drain!** " Abis roared skywards as water began to swirl beneath. It traveled across the field in a whirlpool that began spouting raging currents. The cyclone of water had extreme pressure to it as a wall of its mass spun around and expanded out from Abis, dissipating all the beams.

 **Goblinball: 300 (-300) = 0/Fortress: 700 (-300) = 400 = 400 Frill Abis Omega: 500 (+300) = 800**

The whirlpool raged and engulfed Fortress' systems. The mechanical trap was unable to move due to anchorage, allowing the cyclone to briefly swallow it and Goblinball. Strong currents brushed against Goblinball as he tried to endure, but Fortress wasn't so lucky. Water git into the holes created before, causing even more static to surge. The visor on Fortress was blinking, causing Goblinball's vision to be nothing but static.

' _Fortress' systems are malfunctioning. It can't use the cannons again.'_ Maximus mentally cursed himself off for his problems surging.

In his mind, flashes of a small boy hidden in the shadows of another realm-like area could be seen. This demented child had a serious, shuddering look around as he looked up at the unbearable dark sky. When lightning flashed down, this boy's vision turned white.

Maximus' fingers started twitching. _'No…I am fearless. I will be the true devil that no one will look down on! Especially this little…punt…insignificant…!'_ His angst at a boil, he showed another ability. "Goblinball, we're charged up! Let's show him our power! Ability, activate! **Lore-X!** "

Within the whirlpool, Abis and Luke could see a dark light emanating from within the depths. The water actually started darkening as the infectious void started turning water molecules into darkness, which seeped into a spiral around Goblinball. The Bakugan snarled as the power from the surrounding atmosphere channeled into him.

 **Goblinball: 0 (+1000) = 1000/Fortress: 400 = 1400 Frill Abis Omega: 800**

While the Darkus energy was surging through the atmosphere, Luke and Abis looked around to find the many of the atoms in the air were channeling into Goblinball's maw. The fangs glowed bright red with the matching slit in the eye.

"This time, no one is stopping me! Not even you!" Maximus taunted.

Luke and Abis shot glances at each other. In that moment, they chose their words and actions carefully.

"Any last words, Luke?!" Maximus raised his arm, his body's attire shifting through the darkness while Goblinball channeled it all, ready to release in one more big blast.

"Yes." He answered softly. "Just five…Gate Card, open! Aquos Hazard!" The Gate Card revealed itself, and soon enough, the command card's light fluctuated as Goblinball and Fortress' bodily color patterns were turning into Aquos. The black became dark blue, while the purple became a softer blue. The glowing yellow eye turned range, and all that darkness around Goblinball dissipated.

Seeing his ability's power dissipate, Maximus' eyes widened. "What the-?! That power! It…"

"It's gone." Luke said. "This Command Card turns all Bakugan on the field except for Subterra into Aquos. You can't channel your Darkus power anymore."

For the umpteenth time, Maximus was at a loss for words. Now it was Luke who was playing with him, and the image of him in the mirror showed itself in a flash, making his eyes shrink.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened before to make you like this…but that won't change that what you did was wrong. You were bullying all of us like we were little kids at a playground…this is just sick." He held up his final ability. "Abis, let's finish this!"

"I couldn't agree more." Abis braced himself.

"Ability, activate! **Sea Ruler!** " Abis glared daggers as his entire body was enveloped in a blue flash. He hissed out before the humidity in the atmosphere started channeling into a mist-like tornado enveloped him. The cyclone went high above, leaving Maximus and Goblinball paralyzed in shock. When the misty cyclone soon dissipated, high in the atmosphere, Abis was within a large sphere of water gathered from the surrounding atmosphere. It was spiraling like a galaxy with pressurized water rings crossing one another, like rings confining Saturn.

Maximus was out of breath. Disbelief surmounted as he saw the evolved version of Dry World in action.

 **Goblinball: 1000 (-400) = 600/Fortress: 400 = 1000 Frill Abis Omega: 800 (+400) = 1200**

"You're right…we do need fear." Luke murmured through the flowing water. "But we don't need it to show others how vulnerable we are, we need it to push ourselves forward!" Luke reached forward. "Abis, let's go!"

Abis roared as he was inside the massive aquatic nebulous in the air. As the water started to spiral and the pressurized rings of water began to spin with it, Abis jettisoned across the airspace in a massive jet f spiraling water. He looked like a shooting comet of hydrodynamic force whose end was shaping a little into a dragon's head. The water actually roared with Abis as he bolted at Goblinball and Fortress.

"No…NO! STAY AWAY!" Maximus outraged, but the cry fell on deaf ears.

The aquatic bolt rampaged clean down onto Goblinball and Fortress. Both Bakugan were immediately picked off their feet and Fortress' mechanical being finally electrocuted so hard that Goblinball screamed as the voltage ran through him. The massive rush enveloped Maximus as he was unable to fight the rushing waves, sending him smashing onto his back while Goblinball reverted to ball form, whereas Fortress' Trap form sizzled with char on it.

 _ **Maximus: 0%**_

Luke and Abis stood tall and proud as they looked down at Maximus, seeing him barely conscious and wet from that last attack. Luke frowned as he thought back to the abusive behaviors Maximus had over them that turned to now.

"This is leaving a bitter taste in my mouth…" he whispered.

* * *

In another part of the battlefield, completely unaware of what happened, Xander was squaring off against Esther, and both were set. "You sure you think you're up for it?" Xander taunted.

Esther fell silent at his taunts. Either she was serious, or she found Xander unworthy to be spoken to.

Xander shrugged. "Suit yourself. I was hoping for one of those 'last words', but I guess you don't deserve them."

 _ **Xander: 100% Esther: 100%**_

"Gate Card, set!" Xander dropped a Gate Card into the ground, where it slowly eroded out in a bright red shockwave. In between two fingers, Hyper Dragonoid was in ball form. "You ready, Hyper Dragonoid?"

"Trust me, you have no idea." The dragon snarled.

With nothing to lose, Xander threw Hyper Dragonoid. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid!"

In a tornado of spiraling fire, Hyper Dragonoid spun out, flexing his body and screeching madly.

"Very well. Atchibee, let's be ready." Esther threw Atchibee. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Come now, Darkus Dusk Atchibee!"

In a dark purple maelstrom, a vortex spun about for several minutes until it reduced to vermilion sparkles. One scary wing flexed, and then an identical one. Two shimmering silver scythes with purple edging flashed as the sparkles twinkled. Dusk Atchibee let out a ghastly cry, one that made the vermilion dust twinkle brighter.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Dusk Atchibee: 600**

"Let's see what that evolved insect has against a dragon." Xander challenged. "Ability, activate! **Pyrus Volting!** " Starting off strong and quick, Hyper Dragonoid opened his maw and unleashed a pressurized bolt of flames at Dusk Atchibee.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+300) = 800 Dusk Atchibee: 600**

The bolting blast drew closer towards Atchibee, but she was far from impressed. "Esther!"

She nodded. "Yes, I know." She raised her wrist, allowing an ability to shine. "Ability activate, **Wormhole!** " Dusk Atchibee remained stationary in the air as the two red dots on the inner wing area shined within the black rings. From them, two energy holes of darkness expanded on the wings. The blaze separated into two, where they were absorbed and closed by the wormholes.

"What? She absorbed it?!" Xander exclaimed.

Hyper Dragonoid grunted as he saw Atchibee gain power instead, proven by the Darkus energy surrounding her being.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 800 (-300) = 500 Dusk Atchibee: 600 (+300) = 900**

"Your power will only feed our own. That is the essence of Darkus." Esther scolded.

Xander's brow furrowed. "We'll see about that. Ability, activate! **Blitz Sparta!** "

Hyper Dragonoid crouched and surrounded his body in flames. He shot up at Atchibee like a comet of fire. "I'm coming for you!"

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+200) = 700 Dusk Atchibee: 900 (-200) = 700**

The comet closed in, but neither side was impressed yet again. Esther showed another ability with serious eyes.

"Ability activate, **Chrysalis Shield!** " Atchibee fluttered in the air as a solid, purple, crystal-like barrier materialized in front of her, similar to a cocoon shell. Hyper Dragonoid hit the wall head on, but the flames dissipated, leaving him to recoil as shock spilled throughout the body.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700 (-200) = 500 Dusk Atchibee: 700 (+200 +300) = 1200**

With the close proximity, Atchibee brought back one of her claws. "I'm the one who's coming for _you_!" With one slash on ger scythe, a purple trail grazed across Hyper Dragonoid's chest. The intense pain sent the draconic Bakugan to the ground with a thud.

"You've gotta be joking! Not even raw power can break that?!" Xander exasperated.

The dust soon cleared, revealing Hyper Dragonoid getting to a knee, but he was badly shaken up by the backlash of that attack. He gnashed his teeth and glared up, but Atchibee's patterns only challenged him.

Despite the setback, Xander smirked. "Okay, so maybe you've gotten some skills when you evolved. Let's see how you handle…Bakugan Trap, Pyrus Metalfencer!" Metalfencer arose for battle, snarling. "Now, Battle Unit Mode!" Metalfencer's eyes glowed green before it docked onto Hyper Dragonoid. With the mechanical assistance, the Bakugan was able to stand once more in full red bodily armor.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500/Metalfencer: 400 = 900 Dusk Atchibee: 1200**

' _So he intends to fight with even more firepower.'_ Esther nor Atchibee were surprised by this. They already knew that was Xande's style. The Pyrus attribute was being solemn force, and they had to use that.

Xander smirked. "Now let's kick it up! Ability, activate! **Red Valkyrie!** " Hyper Dragonoid open fired bright orange lasers from the wrist barrels up at Atchibee. The Bakugan crossed her scythes and blocked the incoming barrage.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+200) = 700/Metalfencer: 400 (+200) = 600 = 1300 Dusk Atchibee: 1200**

Hyper Dragonoid ascended into the air to Atchibee's height. He continued firing on her, despite how she was easily cutting through the lasers like water.

"Don't stop, Hyper Dragonoid! Keep pushing!" Xander ordered.

Hyper Dragonoid let out a roar as he continued the barrage. It intensified, and even then, Atchibee was taking it all with massive scythes blocking the lasers. Esther was also looking calm.

Deciding to switch things up, Xander swiped his arm. "Gate Card, open! Element Merge!" The Gate Card revealed itself, thus draining power from Dusk Atchibee, A rainbow aura trailed over the moth's aura and over towards Hyper Dragonoid, transferring the power.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 700 (+200) = 900/Metalfencer: 600 = 1500 Dusk Atchibee: 1200 (-200) = 1000**

"Atchibee…"

Atchibee heard Esther, the Darkus moth making a stiff shriek. "Yes, I know…"

Xander raised a brow. "Know that you're gonna lose? That's rich, even for you." He held up a forbidden card. "Well if you want to lose so bad, let's make it reality! Ability, activate! **Fire Blazing-X!** " In a bright purple core, tendrils surrounded Hyper Dragonoid as the forbidden card caused a viral heat wave to engulf the Bakugan. He snarled as a plume of towering flames ignited all around.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 900 (x2) = 1800/Metalfencer: 600 = 2400 Dusk Atchibee: 1000 (-500) = 500**

Within the wall pf towering flames, the visage of Hyper Dragonoid snarling would've sent chills down anyone's spine. However, being accustomed and outgrown this, Esther was again silent while Atchibee endured the booming heat.

"It was a mistake for you to keep meddling in our business…" Xander reached forward. "Now it's time to shut you up for good you girl!"

Hyper Dragonoid screeched as the pressurized flames sharpened. In a heated shockwave, everything within the perimeter was being swallowed by the blaze. It traveled across the ground towards Atchibee, who was still calm like her partner.

"How arrogantly ignorant." Esther murmured. "Ability, activate… **Dusk Tornado!** " Atchibee let out another cry and she started flapping her wings. Suddenly a dark purple maelstrom whipped up around her, shielding her from the blaze heading her way. All the heat that was supposed to engulf her was stopped by the tornado of dark winds that expanded and swallowed Hyper Dragonoid and Metalfencer.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 1800 (-1300) = 500/Metalfencer: 600 (-200) = 400 = 900 Dusk Atchibee: 500 (+500 +200) = 1200**

Xander covered up from the harsh maelstrom that was unleashed but he found it difficult to maintain a strong position while holding his ground. "She…nullified my abilities and dropped them back to base?" He looked up at the tornado with shock. "Hyper Dragonoid!"

The Bakugan couldn't heed anything. His body was swirling within the dark winds like a flimsy paper. He screamed loudly before he was reverted to ball form, along with Metalfencer dropping with him. Xander was stunned at how fast they fell.

"No way…"

 _ **Xander: 40%**_

Atchibee returned to Esther as she held a cold, serious expression.

Xander went to pick up his Bakugan as he mulled over that recent loss. _'What was that just now. That power…'_ He looked up at Esther, seeing her completely composed. It was like that battle didn't have any effect on her. _'She only used one attack and turned all our power into dust. Did they seriously get this much better?'_

"I hope you realize the more you struggle to accept, the harder it is for you." Esther noted. "After battling me a few times, you think I would know that position."

Xander growled. "And you think that changes anything?"

"No…" She held out a Gate Card. "And that's why we will rid Gundalia of you as swift as possible. Gate Card, set!" She threw the card out, making it fade into a purple shockwave over the earth. "Bakugan, brawl!" Once more in a dark whirlwind, Atchibee arose with a haunting cry.

' _There's no way we're losing to them again. We'll show Hades Pillars that we deserve the respect we need!'_ He threw both Bakugan in. "Hyper Dragonoid! Metalfencer! Combine, Battle Unit Mode!"

Still in ball forms, Metalfencer opened and latched onto Hyper Dragonoid's back. As the spheres arose, they manifested into them again standing already in Battle Unit Mode.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500/Metalfencer: 400 = 900 Dusk Atchibee: 600**

Hyper Dragonoid spread his armed legs. "This time, you're the one going down in flames!"

"How very boastful of you." Atchibee remarked.

Esther held up an ability. "Ability activate, **Scale Down!** " Atchibee ascended into the air higher until she was directly above Hyper Dragonoid. Sparkling purple and pink dust scattered down onto the dragon and the mechanical suit, sprinkling all over them.

"What's happening?" Hyper Dragonoid's body felt some kind of tingle. He watched the twinkling dust fade into his body. Unsound, he looked up at Atchibee who was unfazed.

"What's that supposed to do?" Xander questioned. However, Esther didn't answer; it was like she was daring him in silence. He smirked. "Alright then, double ability, activate! **Ruby Wonder** , plus **Mal Fender!** "

Hyper Dragonoid shot red energy shard from his body, while the stinger end of Metalfencer shot red energy skywards. Both attacks shot skywards towards Atchibee, and shockingly enough, Atchibee chose to take them. She was engulfed in an explosion that swallowed the skies.

Looking up, Xander smirked. He looked happy that his attack had landed something. "Huh?" However, when the dust cleared, his horror lengthened.

Atchibee was seen without a single scratch on her body. In fact, it looked like those attacks didn't do anything against her.

"But how?!"

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500/Metalfencer: 400 (+100) = 500 = 1000 Dusk Atchibee: 600 (-100) = 500**

"Scale Down is an ability that's unique to Dusk Atchibee." Esther explained. "She scatters a dust onto our opponents that saps at their power. So it weakens all their ability effects by 200 Gs for a short time."

Xander gritted his teeth in frustration. He knew exactly what this meant, since a few of his abilities fall within the 200 Gs range, he wouldn't be getting anything from this. _'Damnit. She's limiting my option right off-hand. Guess I have no choice!'_ He pulled up an ability to counter. "Then let's see that pesky dust do against this! Ability, activate! **Dragonia-X!** "

A bright purple core enveloped Hyper Dragonoid before the tendrils dissipated, resulting in an orange-red draconic aura flaring from his body. The explosive force was making the Bakugan shriek out as his power shot up exponentially.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 500 (+1000) = 1500/Metalfencer: 500 = 2000 Dusk Atchibee: 500**

Xander acted fast. He reached out and gave the word. "Now, get rid of them!" With his near-desperate shout, the attack shot a dragon-shaped shockwave that raced in all directions. The land erupted as the pulse wave expelled through the earth like red cracks towards Atchibee.

Atchibee did nothing while Esther swiped her arm. "Gate Card, open! Explode!"

The Gate Card revealed itself, making a powerful glow before a massive white eruption blew away everything. The orange shockwave vaporized while the light shut out Hyper Dragonoid.

"Huh?"

"Explode?" Xander repeated. "Doesn't that-!"

"Nullify all my opponent's abilities…as well as bring Dusk Atchibee back to her base level." Esther said.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 1500 (-1000) = 500/Metalfencer: 500 (-100) = 400 = 900 Dusk Atchibee: 500 (+100) = 600**

Xander looked at the power levels and how his power went back to normal. "She did it again…" He looked up at her, seeing how calm she was despite the pressure. Gritting his teeth, he was growing frustrated. _'No…you can't lose here, not like this! I have to show them…what Rogue Zero…what Maximus…means to me!'_ "THEY WON'T LOOK DOWN ON US AGAIN!" he spouted in rage. "Double ability, activate! **Pyrus Volting** , plus **Mal Fender**!"

Hyper Dragonoid and Metalfencer both shot intense pulsing blazes at Atchibee. However, due to Scale Down, their combined power only added 200 Gs together, making **1100.**

"Esther…"

Esther closed her eyes. "I know…" she opened them again, showing another ability. "Let's finish this. Ability, activate! **Glare Astral!** "

Atchibee remained completely composed as she looked down at the two incoming blazes. She stayed calm as the inner circular patterns on her wings began glowing purple. The red dots and green rings started brightening and humming at an alarming rate.

Once ready, Atchibee launched four intense beams of dark energy from the eye-like patterns, shooting clean through the blazes.

 **Hyper Dragonoid: 600 (-300) = 300/Metalfencer: 500 (-300) = 200 = 500 Dusk Atchibee: 600 (+300) = 900**

The multiple beams closed in on Hyper Dragonoid, as well as Xander. Both adversaries were at a loss for words as all they could see was dark energy turning to white. A massive explosion of Darkus power swallowed Hyper Dragonoid and Metalfencer, causing a massive swell of screeches from the dragon.

The shockwaves reached Xander as well. He screamed as he was thrown onto his back harshly, gagging from pain. His vision went black as he laid on the ground, his Bakugan reverting to their smaller forms and rolling close to his face.

 _ **Xander: 0%**_

"This…this can't be…" Xander was barely conscious as he was trying to recovery from that shock. He looked over, seeing that not too far, Maximus was lying on the ground, soaked like a dog in the rain and lying in a heap of his own. "Maximus…"

Atchibee reverted to ball form, allowing Esther to catch her. She reconvened with Luke as both overlooked their defeated foes.

"Looks like we did it." Abis commented half-heartedly.

"Yeah, we did." Luke said. He wanted to be happy, but seeing them get hurt over their mission and rage was a terrible sight, He wanted to do something to help, but right now, they were the enemy.

"Luke." Esther got his attention. "We should have given the others the space they needed. Alice is pushing back the forces. We should hurry and reach the others while we still can."

Luke nodded. "Got it."

Both battlers threw up their Bakugan, making them revert to their original forms. Together perched on Abis and Atchibee, they slithered and flew into the gorge-like canyon, where their friends were flying off towards. For their sake, they hope they can make it at all.

* * *

 **Sorry that it's been like a month since my last update! I had a number of things to get through and over with, plus there's work. But how's this for a start to the Gundalia Arc? I managed to keep it slim but as enjoyable as I could.**

 **So as you may have also seen, Abis Omega and Atchibee are a lot stronger now. I wanted to do more abilities, but I felt this being a preview of their strength compared to Rogue Zero now felt just as rewarding. Also, the little Aquos Hazard idea came from my buddy, ariace613. Thanks again for that little strategy.**

 **I'll try and update another couple chapters before getting back to** _ **The Contender's Ascent**_ **. So for now, reviews are very appreciated, and thanks for reading! :)**


	38. Expunged

On Gundalia, the battle of Riaan's armed forces was creating chaos throughout the land. The gray rock overturned when Twin Destructor gunfire blazed through the atmosphere, hitting everything within sight. The battlefield was crawling with Luxtor advancing, with the air filled with Longfly and Ziperator. As many of these Bakugan took to the battle for Riaan's sake, others were far from giving up.

Taking to the battlefield, Linehalt shot Boomix at advancing forces, gunning them down no problem. Purple beams shot everywhere across the scenery like a blaze, swamping as many Bakugan out there. This recent wave dissipated, leaving no traces of them aside from paved earth.

"That's nice work, Linehalt!" Ren shouted.

The dust soon cleared, only to show more Bakugan advancing. Gunfire and energy beams from cannons and machine barrels counterfire Linehalt, causing him to shoot skywards to evade the assaults.

"There's just no end to them!" Linehalt yelled.

"Keep going!" Ren swiped his arm. "Ability, activate! **Dispel Closer!** " Energy projectiles and beams shot at Linehalt as he remained still. With one free hand, the inner purple circle shined and conducted all the energy that beamed his way. All of it surged into the palm and traveled in purple sparks into Boomix, where he aimed and locked on.

"Now, Battlegear Ability, activate! **Boomix Dimension!** "

Linehalt shot an intensified purple blast from his battlegear at the enemy Bakugan all around. As the beam traveled, it suddenly disappeared through a gap in space. The void dispersed, leaving time for confusion before multiple holes opened around the enemies. The severed beams punctured them, igniting explosive shockwaves that made the earth tremble.

Ren was looking elated, but the scowls from around caused him to jerk right. "Linehalt!"

The warning was too late when green gunfire rained down from above. Linehalt was too late to look when the gunfire beamed down on him, causing him to lose balance and the grip of Boomix as he plummeted.

"Linehalt, hang on!"

"Ability, activate! **Death Trident!** "

The Longfly that shot the attack aimed before three violet and white projectiles shot out of the blue, engulfing it in an explosive wake that knocked it out of the sky.

Ren and Linehalt managed to recover when they looked up, seeing the Longfly disappearing in green energy. "What the…?" The unpleasant roar echoed through the ai, making him jerk immediately towards a girl with orange hair and a three-headed hydra Bakugan flying above them. Upon further inspection, he saw that it was Alice. _'Hold on, is that…?'_

"Hydranoid, ability activate, **Terminal Barrage!** " Hydranoid's three heads opened their maws and charged up more energy orbs. They opened wider before open-firing rapidly on the enemy aerial Bakugan around them. The pulse blasts raged through the atmosphere and bombarded nonstop, blazing through relentless gunfire and barreling down foes.

Seeing the enemies go down, Ren was in momentary awe as he watched Hydranoid in action. To say he and Linehalt were in shock would be an understatement. _'Such incredible precision and power…'_

With cover made, Hydranoid descended, allowing Alice to look down. "Are you okay?!" she shouted.

Recovering from his initial shock, Ren nodded. "Yeah, we're fine! Thanks for the save!"

More Bakugan were starting to advance onto them, though remarkably far less through the air. They all snarled and aimed their cannons at Hydranoid and Linehalt specifically.

Alice threw down a Gate Card, which landed at the base of six different Bakugan close together. "Gate Card, open! Active Ghost!" With one swipe, the card activated, creating a landmine creation that swallowed six Bakugan as they dissipated to raw energy. When the Gate Card dissipated, the flames barely flickered while Linehalt picked up Boomix from close by. Aiming, he bolted another energy beam through the broiling flames that struck more Bakugan in the back, creating a bright purple explosion.

Beyond those, more gunfire and blazes drew closer. They barreled back at Linehalt and Hydranoid, but Alice was more than equipped to handle the situation.

"Ability activate, **Merge Shield!** " A violet, indigo, and dark blue energy spire circled around Hydranoid that enveloped him slowly like flames. The gunfire and beams targeted for him only ended up being absorbed by this bizarre dark mist. When they let up, the mist snaked into the three maws, shutting tight as they glared down the frontlines.

"Now, Hydranoid!" Alice shouted.

"You took the words right of my… _mouth!_ " All three heads opened wide, expelling the same colored flames that blazed through the atmosphere into the frontlines. All the Bakugan were engulfed in dark flames as the ground forcibly tore apart, releasing the flames of Hydranoid's wrath to a greater extent through the invasion.

"Nice work!" Alice praised.

Linehalt lined up with Hydranoid as Ren adjusted on his shoulder. They watched the blaze scorch the enemies and their Battlegear like they were made of ice. As shocked as he was, he had to get back in there. "Linehalt, let's work together on this, ready?"

"Absolutely! Let's show these disgusting insects just what Gundalians are made of!" Linehalt aimed Boomix as Hydranoid opened his maw to ready more fire to deliver to the oncoming invasion.

* * *

Making way through deep valley, the Trailer that everyone was in slowly descended. The Vestal-turned-human machine started transforming as it gently lowered to the ground, beginning to cover traction once again.

"Is everyone okay?" Shawn looked around, seeing all his friends recovering from that stirring ride.

Fighting a gurgling stomach – and possible regurgitation – Maggie lazily stirred up rom her seat. "Ugh…y-yeah, I think so." She lurched. "J-Jelldon, are you feeling good…?"

Opening in ball form, Jelldon was in an awkward position on his side. "Is everyone feeling dizzy?" he groaned.

Shawn grinned. "Guess that means you're okay. Good." He looked towards Shuji and Fly Beetle. "You guys good?"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your shirt on, would ya?" Shuji supported his seating by pushing up on the table. "Man, just when I got over teleporting…" he groaned.

"Well I can certainly say that was a close call." Jase said. He remained unfazed the whole way through as he was typing in the external codes. "Is everyone holding out I presume?"

"Oof…well I felt worse." Maggie complained. She shook her head to rid the queasiness and realized what happened. "Wait! Are we really okay?!"

A holographic panel projected in front of Jase. It showed varies of diagrams and systems revealed in 3D that were barely unhinged. "Aside from a few scratches and paintjobs, we sustained minimal damage." He explained. "We should be well enough on the way to the base."

Maggie sighed in relief. "That's good."

"Yeah, only there's one problem." Shuji noted.

And explosion from the distance got their attention. Making haste, they all rushed towards the hatch and opened it. Getting topside, they could see smokestacks and gunfire in the distance, where the fighting was going down.

"That." Shuji finished.

"I get it." Shawn replied. "Luke and the others are still back there."

"Not to mention that Gundalian Ren also has the routing towards the base." Atmos added. "We won't make headway easily without guidance in a place like this."

Jase prodded his glasses up with two fingers. "While there is merit to that claim, I quite agree. But, it's extraneous if we turn back now. I'm afraid we'll only get ourselves caught in something the others risked themselves for."

"Are you sure they're gonna be okay back there?" Jelldon worriedly asked. He was assured as Verias turned towards him.

"Hey, don't worry about it. They're fine. Knowing Abis and Atchibee, those two are probably having the others back."

"Leave it to Luke and Esther to just do this stuff often." Maggie sighed grimly. "Somehow I'm not surprised anymore. Those two are seriously a problem, if you catch my drift." She mischievously smirked.

Jase returned the smirk with his own. "To each their own…well for their sake, let's just hope we don't see Esther carrying Luke on her shoulder. I'm sure the problem child would be an even bigger problem if he complains about being another weight."

"Hehe, yeah, something like that…" Maggie snickered. She knew that Jase got her. He could see it too, as did everyone else. But now wasn't the time for enamor teasing, now was time for action.

A humming was heard coming their way through the canyons behind that they went through. The humming turned to a frequency that everyone else started hearing clearly. And from the sound, it was coming in fast.

"Seems we have some company." Jase noted, taking a more defensive stance. Everyone followed his lead and pulled out their Bakugan.

The vibrations ahead soon stopped, and swerving around the corner, the manta flying ship of Rogue Zero appeared. It closed in and hovered in the air, analyzing Jase, Shuji, Shawn, and Maggie within its scanners.

"We found them." Hendrix grunted.

"Yes, I can see that." Ariella snobbishly backhanded. "Now then, to finish what we started…" She grabbed the intercom, glaring through the monitor ahead with a smirk. " **What's this? You guys deciding to stop running and face us head on for once?** "

Killian glanced at her, noting how empty her taunt was. _'They did that before, does she realize that?'_

Maggie beamed proudly. "Who says we're running from _you_ guys? Please. Could you come up with anything more original than _that_?"

Areilla's brow arose at Maggie's boast. " **Ha, tough talk coming from such a little girl. Your friends can through their weight around but you're just a matchstick**."

"Yeah, a matchstick that's gonna set you ablaze."

Shawn crossed his arms. "We had a funny feeling you'd come along. Figures we'd be seeing you again."

" **And figures to you as well.** " This time it was Cesar who spoke. " **To think that of all the calculations, I didn't need to do any to know that you would all be here. What does it take to take down this grubby, disgusting disease?!** "

"That's rich, considering that boss of yours _is_ a disease." Shuji scoffed.

" **Nevertheless, with ambition comes sacrifice. We of Rogue Zero are willing to take that gamble. With our divine one now on this planet, the infection is expelling across the core rapidly, thanks to the renown Empyrean that's been recalibrated.** "

"Empyrean?" Jelldon questioned. "That huge tower we went through?"

"What does he mean 'recalibrated'?" Fly Beetle interrogated. "It's a big white tower."

Jase looked up with scrutiny. "We'll have to think of that on the way through. Right…" He held up Atmos. "We have to put a rather sizeable dent in their advances for the time being. If they got around Luke and Esther, then we need to make haste."

"You got that right." Shawn held up Verias. "You ready?"

"Always."

Ariella scoffed. " **You caught us off guard with all your little Bakugan evolving, I must admit…but now you'll be seeing just what** _ **real**_ **power is!** " In a bright flash, the rest of Rogue Zero appeared on the ground in front of them. The gang all jumped off the parked Trailer and squared off against them within the valley depths. With nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide, this was the next big stand to take, and everyone was set on their own personal prizes.

Killian was fixed on his own especially, thinking of Galilea and her warning. _'I can't hold back this time. Galilea's and my reputation are at stake. Everything I worked for…'_ Before he lost his reason, he snapped back to reality. _'Don't stray. This is a battle, look alive!'_

"I take it from your numbers that Maximus and Xander are off somewhere I presume?" Jase inquired, currently seeing the headcount being 4, just like them.

Ariella scoffed. "Something like that, not that it matters. We should be more than enough to handle you of all people."

Jase mentally shook. He found this act of using arrogance and boasts to hide her own insecurities and fears all too clear. It was seen in her eyes. He knew she would deny it, so there was no point. He would just have to exploit that and show them who's the boss.

"Alright, it's on." Shuji cracked his knuckles.

The many eyes glared at one another. Shawn was gleaming down Hendrix, who held up a burly, veiny fist. Shuji leered at Ariella, who returned the serious glare. Cesar beamed at Jase as he held a calm vibe, leaving Maggie to glare down Killian.

With their foes picked personally and the raging tide on the horizon, only one team was going to be left standing, while the other will be swept away.

* * *

"Alright, Gate Card set!" Shawn threw the Gate Card out onto the gray ground. The card faded to a yellow shockwave that dissipated into the earth. "This ends now."

"Your actions are far from words alone. I know now that mere words won't settle this…you've sealed your fates." Hendrix held up Rafflesian, opposing Shawn with his choice in Bakugan.

The combatants were glaring daggers at one another, a stiff moment of sheer win passing through them, their spiky heads barely shifting in the shrilling breeze given. It was amazing how wind was beneath a shallow crust to begin with. Both brought their arms back and threw with all they had.

"BAKUGAN, BRAWL!"

Verias and Rafflesian shot at each other with light and brown bullets. They closed the gap until time slowed down at the last second. Their ball forms came close to connecting, inch by inch, and when they did, a clanking sound struck the air like lead. Their ball forms undid in midair, making brown and yellow light repulse from the other.

From the yellow light, a pair of clawed fingers with brass knuckles shot out, followed by clawed feet with gladiator-themes wear for the thighs. A spiky mane hunched over the back while a staff's axe-like end dug into the earth, stopping the repulse. Prime Verias emitted a bloodcurdling roar that shrilled through the atmosphere. He ran similarly to a gorilla before breaking into an elbow charge at the orange energy, which faded to be Rafflesian.

The two Bakugan began their clash, with Rafflesian's thorns lashing into the armored elbow, only to be blown away as Verias raised his battle axe, hammering Rafflesian and befalling him.

"Just like that, Verias! Shawn shouted. Hendrix of course didn't seem too pleased by this setback.

 **Rafflesian: 450 Prime Verias: 600**

Verias stepped back in the vents of a counterattack. And sure enough, Rafflesian stirred back up, though he was greatly deterred by that harsh swing to the head. Hendrix showed an ability first.

"Ability activate, **Ground Force!** " Rafflesian's underside began glowing a bright orange energy as fissures of this same energy began erupting from around. Once ready, he slammed a thorn into the earth, sending a seismic fissure at Verias.

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+300) = 750 Prime Verias: 600**

"Shawn!" Verias braced himself. Shawn nodded in understanding. "Ability activate…!" Verias' axe-like end glowed a bright light that extended the saber's tip. " **Bolt Cutter!** "

The shockwaves closed in, seemingly swallowing Verias. However, second later, a yellow slash mark vertically cut through the attack, revealing Verias without even a speck of dust as the waves faded to thin air.

Hendrix glared. _'Such power.'_

 **Rafflesian: 750 (-400) = 350 Prime Verias: 600**

Shawn pulled out his fencer and aimed forward. "Okay, it's on Verias!" At his battle call, the evolved maniacal ape began his charge at Rafflesian again, bring his axe to the side to ready a menacing swing.

Hendrix hurried a counter as his Bakumeter showed an ability. "Ability activate, **Root Seep!** " Rafflesian plunged his thorns into the ground, where they burrowed deep until trails of earth aimed at Verias from below.

 **Rafflesian: 350 (+200) = 550 Prime Verias: 600 (-200) = 400**

Shawn countered with another ability. "Ability activate, **Primera Pressure!** " Verias's battle armor enveloped in a small glow of Haos energy that condensed around his body. When the thorny vines shot up to attack, Verias' empowered body emitted a strong force that repulsed the thorns.

 **Rafflesian: 550 Prime Verias: 400 (+400) = 800**

Rafflesian tried to endure the shockwaves, but he was too vulnerable to do anything. Verias suddenly seized one of his roots, yanking hard and dragging Rafflesian through the earth towards him. He pulled back and gave one excessive yank and drove him from the earth, whirling him in an arch and slammed him back into the ground with sundering might. The shockwave caused Hendrix to recoil.

"Such power…" Finding himself at a stalemate, he pulled out Legionoid. "I call Bakugan Trap, Subterra Legionoid!"

From the dust waves, a brown light shimmered, summoning Legionoid. The six-headed serpent hissed as Rafflesian was still recovering.

 **Rafflesian: 550 Prime Verias: 800**

 **Legionoid: 350**

"Looks like they're calling backup." Shawn acknowledged.

"I can see that." Verias braced. "Stay on guard."

Shawn readied his fencer. "Yeah I know."

Hendrix showed two abilities overlapping one another. "Double ability, activate! **Dense Poison** , plus **Bud Bomber!** " Legionoid opened one of his many jaws and expelled a glossy brown venom blast at Verias. He jumped and evaded the attack, allowing Rafflesian to open fire brown projectiles from the small seeds at the top of its petals. When Verias landed, he began slashing and twirling, severing the projectiles.

 **Rafflesian: 550 Prime Verias: 800 (-200 -300) = 300**

 **Legionoid: 350**

Verias continued parrying the shots with deathly accuracy. He cleaved into the projectiles and dodged venomous blasts, all while trying to close the distance. Hendrix pulled out another ability to attempt Shawn from getting the upper hand. When it was shown to have a bright core at the center, there was no questioning what it was.

"Ability, activate! **Mirror Force-X!** "

The chords and tendrils started gathering around Rafflesian as the Bakugan was gaining power. The lenses reflected the incoming Verias and Legionoid, making Rafflesian's body spout veins that pumped energy like sugar that made a light tremor around his body.

 **Rafflesian: 550 (+1200) = 1750 Prime Verias: 300**

 **Legionoid: 350**

Verias stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the pressure in the air building. When he looked up, he saw that Rafflesian was pumping veins with a dark aura surrounding the lenses as they were magnifying dark energy, readying a blast wave.

"Just because you may have survived this long, it does not mean there is no end to your struggles." Hendrix scolded. "We won't allow you any further."

"We'll see about that." Handling the situation, Shawn swiped down at the Gate Card. "Gate Card, open! Flat Power!" The card's glow made Rafflesian's aura slowly fade. All that extra power he had soon calmed down, leaving his body to settle back to what it was before.

 **Rafflesian: 1750 (-1300) = 450 Prime Verias: 300 (+300) = 600**

 **Legionoid: 350**

Hendrix's eyes narrowed as he mentally cursed. _'He knew about my power surges, so he used a command card to reset all that power.'_ Subconsciously, his fists began to ball. His frustrations are beginning to rise again.

With the power reset, Rafflesian suffered recoil from that discharge. With their guards down, Verias closed the gap and slashed across Legionoid, instantly reverting him to cylindrical form.

 _ **Hendrix: 50%**_

"Alright, you're next." Verias looked at Rafflesian, seeing him still in some daze.

Taking actions, Hendrix showed another ability. "Double ability, activate! **Chaos Booster-X!** Plus, **Mineral Plight!** " Once again, Rafflesian was enveloped in chords, all while a bright orange glow emanated from beneath. The earth trembled as rising dust and fissures centered around Rafflesian as his dark swell manipulated the earth into a funnel of minerals that he shot at Verias. He watched the surge travel at Verias quickly. _'This will reduce the recoil gradually!'_

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+500 +200) = 1150 Prime Verias: 600**

As the dust and mineral shockwaves went at Verias, he glared intensely. He snarled with steam coming from the nostrils.

"Ability, activate!" Shawn shouted. " **Jade Surge!** " All the green gems on Verias' body started glowing with a small hum. The energy created a bright aura to slowly envelop the atmosphere. Light traveled from the gems into streams into the purple gem on Verias' crown. The gem glowed a bright yellow as the energy was unleashed in a massive beam of glossy light that shot across the atmosphere.

 **Rafflesian: 1150 (-300) = 850 Prime Verias: 600 (+300) = 900**

The intense light blast dissipated Rafflesian's futile attack, beaming right into him. The beam erupted, creating a shockwave that Rafflesian immediately reverted to ball form from. The gusts were strong enough to shove several feet away. He fell to a knee when he caught his breath, with Rafflesian dropping to his show.

 _ **Hendrix: 40%**_

Verias reverted to ball form and returned to Shawn. The Haos battler offered no words as he simply glared at Hendrix.

Retaining as much calm as possible, Hendrix stood back up, seemingly unfazed. However, that wasn't the case. Inside, he was broiling. But he knew better than to lose composure. _'As weak as we are…we must survive.'_ His thoughts of those times with Magnus back in the streets upheld a lot of morals he still looked back on. But those changed when he saw the image of a little girl with long black hair with a long purple shirt.

" _Thank you so much, Mister!"_ Even her voice was so chirpy that it was too innocent. _"I'll never forget you!"_

A chord struck Magnus as he thought back to that time. A time of revelation that struck him as a different person. A person who had no qualms with throwing out trash like lifeless bodies. He couldn't believe he valued those things, and it was making himself angrier as he was facing Shawn.

His breathing started to get heavier to where it looked like deep sighs. His determination was even more fired up than ever as he clutched Rafflesian. _'I must not lose. I must survive!'_ He threw down the gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" He threw the Gate Card, which shimmered into the earth. "Grant me all the strength you have, Rafflesian. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master. I shall give you all the strength I can." Rafflesian answered.

Clutching him tighter, Hendrix brought his arm back and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Rafflesian, stand!" As he stood, Hendrix shot Legionoid upwards. "Bakugan Trap, Legionoid!" In an instant, both Bakugan appeared on the battlefield side-by-side, ready for the next battle.

"Looks like he's getting serious." Shawn analyzed.

"Yes. I feel it, too." Verias realized. "You think he's gonna pull out the stops like last time?"

"Can't say I'm certain…but we better watch our backs." Shawn reached and Verias closed for combat. "Bakugan, brawl!" Shawn threw in Verias, who arose hunched on his brass knuckles and giving a gorilla-like roar.

 **Rafflesian: 450 Prime Verias: 600**

 **Legionoid: 350**

Shawn and Verias glared down Rafflesian and Legionoid. The two enemies were looking a little shaken from that last fight, but they weren't backing down.

"We will not let it end here." Hendrix retorted. "We shall survive!" He pulled out two forbidden abilities, two of which that Shawn recognized.

' _Wait, he's really gonna…we gotta get cover, and quick!'_

"Double ability, activate! **Chaos Booster-X!** Plus **Mirror Force-X!** "

That did the trick as two sets of cores overlapping one another placed onto Rafflesian's body. The Bakugan remained still as heartbeats escalated from his entire body becoming aligned in dense chords. His shuddering indicated an intense constriction writhing pain through every fiber in his body. The Bakugan could feel gravity intensifying around him from the incredible power climb that was surging through him. His eye patterns were starting to dilate and shrink as the silver lenses began to magnify even more power, causing a pillar of raw dark energy to surround Rafflesian. His screams of anguish rivaled the roaring pressure of his enhancement.

Hendrix watched the darkness engulf his Bakugan, glaring harsh daggers at the expectant climb. _'No matter what, we must not lose.'_

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+500 +1200) = 2150 Prime Verias: 600**

 **Legionoid: 350**

The gravity caused the ground to shake around Verias and Shawn, causing them to use their weapons as support for their bodies.

"They're over loading right off the bat!" Verias realized. "Is he serious?!"

"It's too late now. Look!" Shawn referred to ahead, seeing all the dark energy compress into the front lens of Verias' petal. The energy lens crackled as dark orange was seen swirling inside, similarly to a galaxy. "You set?!" he yelled.

"Like we have much choice." Verias bright his staff forward, putting it in a bunt position.

As the energy was charging up, Hendrix had gritting teeth. "That won't save you!" he reached forward, directing his Bakugan at Verias. "Rafflesian…END THEIR SUFFERING!"

Rafflesian bellowed moments before the lens turned pitch-black. All matter around him was suspended, as though time stopped. A split second soon came, unleashing a dark orange, orange, and black beam from Rafflesian's lens that disintegrated rocks in its way as it paved towards Verias. The Haos ape braced for impact rather than didge, much to Hendrix's surprise. The shockwaves of the attack created an intense dark brown pillar that depressed the earth once, then twice, then the whole earth submerged a couple of meters as energy flowed through grand fissures from his earlier strikes.

Shawn covered up through the shockwaves that were flowing around him. Using his fencer as a support along the earth, he kneeled and ducked his head as rocks passed over him.

Through the rampaging waves, Hendrix remained calm all the way through the dark light ahead of him. _'I'm sorry I had to do this…'_ he thought. _'But…every adventure has to end somewhere. Mine will not be here.'_ He closed his eyes, allowing the magnitude to diminish.

Through the explosion, something bright slashed clean through.

Hendrix's eyes widened. _'What?'_

The explosion was seen split apart, quickly dissipating. Even through the destroyed land, a steaming axe at the end of a staff was shimmering without a single dent. Holding it was Verias who looked completely unfazed.

Hendrix was stammering out of disbelief. "How…?" He noticed a glowing card from Shawn's Bakumeter. _'No, did he-!'_

"That was **Bunker Axe.** " Shawn explained. "We nullified all of your abilities in one swing."

 **Rafflesian: 2150 (-500 -1200) = 450 Prime Verias: 600**

 **Legionoid: 350**

"He nullified all of my abilities…" Hendrix fell to a brief silence, long enough to see Verias slam the axe down on the ground, creating a shockwave that forced Legionoid and Rafflesian to fall over. "His evolution has made him even more versatile at handling and absorbing power from my attacks…I should've known."

"Alright Verias, now let's rive them away!" Shawn enforced.

"You got it!" Verias crouched before pursuing his opponents.

Taking a stand, Hendrix reached out. "Gate Card, open! Land Pressure!" The card shined, instantly creating a gravity field that slowed Verias down drastically. Soon, Verias stopped moving altogether.

 **Rafflesian: 450 Prime Verias: 600 (-200) = 400**

 **Legionoid: 350**

"Now I'm afraid you cannot move." Hendrix grunted. "Now, ability activate, **Draft Poison!** " One of Legionoid's heads expelled a green toxin from the maw that turned into a whirlwind when it touched the air. It surrounded both of them, making a funnel of green winds in the events of a shield.

 **Rafflesian: 450 (+300) = 750 Prime Verias: 400**

 **Legionoid: 350 (+300) = 650**

"Save yourself the trouble, and just give up."

Shawn pulled out another ability. "Sorry, but nobody's giving up around here…not while we're still fighting. Ability, activate! **Mangekyo Blade!** " Verias' staff-axes started to shimmer a golden light, which sharpened to blades. He used his raw muscular prowess to lift it overhead and chopped into the ground. With one swing, the card shattered like glass before the whole thing disintegrated from the light fractures of the blade reducing it to shrapnel.

"He nullifies my Gate Card as well." Hendrix evaluated calmly, though he seemed slightly irritated.

With free movement, Verias brought his blade back and shot dead ahead. With surprisingly little effort, he twirled his double-edged staff, making a light blade swing and dissipate the whirlwinds surrounding Legionoid and Rafflesian. In one swift motion, a glistening cut passed them, leaving Verias to pose behind as the two were at a standstill. Seconds later, long cuts of light opened on their bodies, causing searing pain.

"GAH!" Rafflesian found it hard to move. The gash of light he had continued to grow and cloak his body, almost like an infection. "This light…what is it going?!" He soon found it impossible to move at all, not even twitch when a light cloak encased him and Legionoid like statues.

"With Mangekyo Blade, not only do we nullify the Gate Card…" Shawn said. "But also prevent the opponent from activating abilities."

Hendrix glared in shock. He had nothing up his sleeve to counter. He'd be impressed if he wasn't so serious about this. He could only watch in horror as Verias turned around and readied his blade.

"Now, Fusion Ability, activate! **Sheer Valkyrie!** "

 **Rafflesian: 750 (-300) = 450 Prime Verias: 600**

 **Legionoid: 650 (-300) = 350**

The axe blade on the end shined brighter than before, giving Verias the strength he needed to finish this. "Sorry about this…but you're _done_!" He passed them again, this time facing Shawn with a slash pose. As he held his head down, the light of his blade receded, and the blades also receded back to thick ends. Verias remained humbled as Rafflesian and Legionoid groaned before light cuts pierced their light encasements, making them gag and revert to their smaller forms.

They rolled to Hendrix's feet, where he looked down in shame.

 _ **Hendrix: 0%**_

Hendrix closed his eyes, realizing what happened. "Milord…I am sorry."

Verias returned to ball form for Shawn to catch. He gave Hendrix a serious glare, but chose to remain silent out of respect for his honorable foe.

* * *

"You ready to meet your maker?" Maggie challenged Killian. "I should warn you, this isn't anything like last time we fought. We're a lot different, right Jelldon?"

"I'll hold you to that." Killian held up Moskeeto. "Moskeeto…"

"I know. Enough is at stake…so let us give it everything we've got."

"Right." Killian balled his fist to sustain himself. In his mind, the thought of Galilea crossed his mind. _'I can't be fired…I won't have anywhere else to go if that happens. No, don't think that. Do this for yourself, and for her!'_

 _ **Killian: 100% Maggie: 100%**_

Killian showed a Gate Card and threw it. "Gate Card, set!" The Gate Card went outwards, expelling in a green shockwave. "Bakugan, brawl! Ventus Moskeeto, stand!" In a green tempest, Moskeeto was summoned into battle, hissing determinedly.

"Looks like it's just us, Jelldon." Maggie commented. "This guy is tough, he beat us the last time all by himself. And that other time was because we had help."

"Guess we should really see for ourselves how far we've come, right?" Jelldon convinced.

Maggie nodded. "You're right, let's go." She grabbed Jelldon and spun around. "Bakugan…brawl! Bakugan, stand! Come out…Pyrus Glow Jelldon!"

In a red light, red static ignited the atmosphere. Dozens of tentacles with glowing gel packets in them glistened as Glow Jelldon straightened and growled at Moskeeto. The Bakugan's body gave off one more gel flare as a sign of intimidation, which did surprise them a little.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Glow Jelldon: 600**

"Looking good, Jelldon!" Maggie gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" Jelldon responded. "Now let's get to it." He glared ahead, looking more fired up than ever, and Maggie couldn't agree more.

Taking advantage of the situation, Killian decided to make the quickest strike. "Ability, activate! **Needle Diffuse!** " Moskeeto shot down like a bullet in an attempt to puncture Glow Jelldon.

Maggie readied an ability of her own. "Ability activate, **Petroleum Shield!** " Jelldon's main gel sac on his face shined a bright red, creating a liquefied, dense red shield that glistened like water. Moskeeto struck the shield, but much like a trampoline, he bounced off back into the air. "Sorry, but we're not allowing sucker punches this early on our watch." Maggie retorted.

Killian rebounded from that failed attempt and showed two abilities. "Maybe this will change your tune! Double ability, activate! **Frequency Shaker** , plus **Max Sonic!** " Moskeeto launched a high-pitched soundwave while his eyes glowed green, his wings beating fast to unleash an ultrasonic green funnel of sonic waves.

The two attacks joined as they traveled down at Jelldon, making a spiraling storm that could shred anything in its path. However, Jelldon remained undeterred.

 **Moskeeto: 450 (+300) = 950 Glow Jelldon: 600 (-100 -100) = 400**

"Maggie!"

Maggie nodded. "I know. Let's try this!" Her Bakumeter revealed another ability. "Ability activate, **Soft Conductor!** " Jelldon remained still as the sonic blasts were allowed to hit him. They swallowed him in a powerful whirlwind, one that caught Killian by surprise.

' _Did that really work?'_ He raised a brow, feeling this was too easy. _'No, I think I just made it worse!'_

The sonic energy was dissipating, revealing Jelldon's glowing body. The gel inside was shining brightly as the shards and waves kept rippling along his body. The attack slowed down and was actually changing to gel, much to Killian's horror. That gel was being absorbed into the main gel sac on Jelldon's head, making his entire body glow brighter.

"This seems bad." Killian nervously noted. He looked down at his Bakumeter, seeing that his suspicions were true.

 **Moskeeto: 950 (-200 -300) = 450 Glow Jelldon: 400 (+100 +100 +200 +200) = 1000**

"Sorry buddy, but with the Soft Conductor in play, all your abilities are absorbed into Jelldon and his body nullifies them. And he absorbs that gel that's been made and gains 200 Gs from each ability." She gave Killian what could've been the most serious look, the tone change surprising Killian again. "A lot of Moskeeto's abilities revolve around subtracting power from the opponent rather than gain a lot…but what happens if you can't?"

Killian mentally cursed himself for her insight. He didn't think it's be _this_ tough, and it was only in a few short moves as well.

Moskeeto attempted to keep his distance, but Jelldon's new elasticity in his tendrils made it easy for him to swat down. Moskeeto plundered to the ground like the fly he was.

"Moskeeto!" Killian yelled. "Gnnngh…! Okay, time for some backup." He pulled out Triad El Condor and threw him skywards.

"Not so fast!" Maggie shouted. "Ability, activate! **Wall Flame!** " Suddenly a birdcage-like barrier of fire came down around Jelldon and Moskeeto. The flame-like bars were breached by Triad El Condor when his small form went in. The capsule sizzled, but it still opened. Triad El Condor emerged, though he seemed greatly buffered.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Glow Jelldon: 1000**

 **Triad El Condor: 350 (-200) = 150**

"How'd he do that?" Killian asked.

"Simple." Maggie told. "Wall Flame is a Pyrus ability that ensnares the battlefield in a cage of fire. Any Bakugan who enters the battle that isn't Pyrus automatically loses 200 Gs."

Killian grunted in annoyance. Once again, she's got him. _'Guess I better give her credit. She's way better than last time. Still, that can't save her from this!'_ He swiped his arm. "Double ability, activate! **Triad Hot Blast** , plus **Parasite Claw!** "

An elemental blast of hot air shot from El Condor's mouth at Jelldon, while Moskeeto hissed as he expelled green lasers from the claws. The two attacks met Jelldon as he used his tentacles to block, holding them off the best he could.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Glow Jelldon: 1000 (-100 -100) = 800**

 **Triad El Condor: 150 (+300) = 450**

"Now! Gate Card, open! Hate Gate!" The card glowed beneath them, releasing a strong flow of air from down beneath them. The air veiled around Triad El Condor and Moskeeto, increasing their power further.

 **Moskeeto: 450 (+800) = 1250 Glow Jelldon: 800**

 **Triad El Condor: 450 (+800) = 1250**

' _I have to save my trumps for later. When we see more of her abilities, we'll know how to counter. But for now, keep the pressure on!'_ He reached out. "Moskeeto! **Aero Slim!** "

With another violent hiss, Moskeeto shuddered his wings, releasing another green rainstorm into Jelldon. This time the attack buffered the jellyfish enough to leave him stammering. His power decreased to **700** , yet Moskeeto's went up to **1450.**

"Hang on, Jelldon!" Maggie encouraged. She continued watching Jelldon get beaten relentlessly by Killian's onslaughts. She was honestly shocked at how savage this was getting so quick. _'Man, he's really laying everything out for us here.'_

Moskeeto continued the barrage, unyielding to no end. "Surrender!"

Jelldon grunted as he tried to hang on, despite how hopeless it seemed through the barrage he was dealing with. Killian watched as his heart was racing a thousand beats per minute. Every successful strike would bring him closer to his boss.

Maggie closed her eyes, sighing to calm herself. "Okay…time to stop pulling punches ourselves." She looked up at Killian. "Alright Killian, you've seen us on our defense, now it's time for our offense!"

Killian braced himself. However, what happened next he wasn't prepared for.

Maggie snapped her finger, pointing at Jelldon. "Time for our newest surprise! Jelldon…Attribute Change!"

"What?!" Killian exclaimed.

Jelldon's eyes dilated through the shockwaves. "I gotcha Maggie…" He started grunting as his body began to glow. The attacks around him started to dissipate. The massive gel-like gem at Jelldon's center began showing rainbow colors that were refracting all throughout his body. Everyone watched in utter shock as Glow Jelldon's body changed to a tan-like brown, with the yellow on his body turning to a dark brown. The green eyes turned yellow, making his entire them turn Subterra-like. "Now I'm Subterra Glow Jelldon!" he declared.

"He changed his attribute…all on his own…?" Killian was too shocked for words. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it. He was feeling a lot of things, awe especially.

Maggie smirked. "Now the fun begins." She showed her Bakumeter, which showed a Subterra ability. "Ability activate, **Desert Spirit!** " Jelldon's body slowly began to fade into thin air, leaving him almost camouflaged. What could've been made out were the few grains of sand in his place.

"He disappeared?" Moskeeto gasped.

 **Moskeeto: 1450 (-200) = 1250 Glow Jelldon: 700 (+200) = 900**

 **Triad El Condor: 1250 (-200) = 1050**

Killian looked around, trying to see where his opponent might come up. He scouted left and right, but everywhere he turned lead to nowhere. "He's gone…is he camouflaging?" He looked ahead, seeing a few grains of sand here and there, slowly they began expanding into streams of sand, which picked up speed. "What the-?!"

Moskeeto and Triad El Condor looked down. Beneath them, there was a whirlpool of sand that was forming around an epicenter, and it continued growing.

"Ability, activate-!" Maggie started.

In the center of the whirlpool of sand, Jelldon revealed himself, reforming from some grains in the sand. He spun like a top as the ground shook from the expanding sand cloud. He roared violently as his arms directed the wave outwards.

" **SAND TYPHOO~N!** "

A typhoon of sand expanded, swallowing up Moskeeto and Triad El Condor. They ascended higher, but it was too late. They both were whirled around, the grains splintering their skins.

 **Moskeeto: 1250 (-400) = 850 Glow Jelldon: 900**

 **Triad El Condor: 1050 (-400) = 650**

Killian used his left-sided cape as a makeshift shield as sand blew hysterically. He couldn't see as the sandstorm enveloped everything in the blink of an eye. There was nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide, especially for Killian's Bakugan.

Moskeeto and Triad El Condor continuously spun around, unable to resist the flow of the sand. Higher and higher they got until the funnel shot both out, sending them barreling in nosedives and reverting to ball and pyramid forms at Killian's feet.

 _ **Killian: 40%**_

The sandstorm started to diminish into a small gust, which soon lifted to reveal Jelldon. He stood triumphantly as he glowed red and reverted to his attribute and ball form towards Maggie. "Try and top that!" she retorted.

Killian went to pick up his Bakugan as he realized how low his life gauge was. He beamed up at Maggie and grunted, another thought of his luscious mistress in mind. His brow twitched as he was getting desperate. _'I gotta work faster than this, damnit!'_

"Killian…" He looked down as he heard the voice. It was Moskeeto talking in ball form. "We've got one shot in us…we have to. We'll find a way, right?"

Trying to find reassurance in his words, Killian clutched his Bakugan tighter. He dug deep into his partner's words and tried to brace the inevitable comeback. He steeled himself as he watched Maggie pull out a Gate Card.

"Gate Card, set!" The card shot onto the ground, dissipating to red. Once set, she threw in Jelldon again, and as before he arose in electrified passion with six large alien eyes.

"That's gonna give chills the more I look at it…" Killian murmured low enough so as not to rile up his opponent. Getting over his initial shock, he threw Moskeeto in. "Bakugan, brawl!" In a green gust, Moskeeto also arose, hovering a few meters above Jelldon.

 **Moskeeto: 450 Glow Jelldon: 600**

Maggie inserted an ability to start off. "Ability activate, **Drain Flash!** " Glow Jelldon's entire body began glowing from the gel sacs on his body. They illuminated a mild, and yet very strong, ray that caused a lot of Moskeeto's power to be sapped just from being near.

 **Moskeeto: 450 (-300) = 150 Glow Jelldon: 600 (+300) = 900**

Jelldon continued repulsing with his sharp glow, making it impossible for Moskeeto to advance. He looked back at Killian, who got the message.

Nodding, he showed another ability. "Ability, activate! **Clear Compound!** " Moskeeto's eyes glowed bright green before he emitted strong energy waves that raced after the stroke waves. Slowly, they started to eat their way through the energy, cancelling the ability out.

 **Moskeeto: 150 (+300 +200) = 650 Glow Jelldon: 900 (-300) = 600**

"Looks like he's on the offensive again." Maggie noted, which Jelldon braced for.

"That does it…it's time we show them who we are, Moskeeto." Killian himself wasn't as sure of what he said there, but he went along with it. He showed two forbidden abilities stacked atop of one another. "Time to settle this! Double ability, activate! **Infestation-X** , plus **Altitude-X!** " Moskeeto began to exude veins around his entire body. They enveloped his whole body as a maelstrom picked up around the area. The air sent a shockwave outwards that almost knocked Maggie off her feet. The winds howled as Moskeeto's body started glowing bright green, manipulating the gust storm to pick him up and shoot skywards. The insectoid ascended to where he was nothing but a speck in the high air.

Jelldon looked up, he was seeing the maelstrom similar to a tornado that howled. He knew it didn't look good but he held his confidence.

 **Moskeeto: 650 (+500) = 1150 Glow Jelldon: 600 (-500) = 100**

Maggie held on while the storm raged. She needed to find a counter, and fast. _'Just…a little more…'_

Getting needy, Killian swiped. "Moskeeto, now!"

Moskeeto hissed sharply in the high altitude, seemingly responding. The black and green insectoid started humming his wings as dark green, glistening waves of energy started filtering into the air and followed the whirlwinds. The unpredictable currents' trajectory made it impossible to tell when the stuff will filter towards Jelldon to infect him, but Maggie didn't take that chance.

This was the opportunity that Maggie waited for. "Gate Card, open! Ring Zero!" When the card glowed, the green whirlwinds flourishing around suddenly stopped, as if time had come to a halt before coming close to Jelldon.

 **Moskeeto: 1150 (-500) = 650 Glow Jelldon: 100 (+500) = 600**

Killian's eyes widened from shock. Once again, he was dumbfounded by Maggie's counterattack.

"Ring Zero nullifies my opponent's abilities and freezes them in place. Now you can't move." Maggie showed another ability. "Jelldon, let's _wrap_ this up!" she deliberately added extra emphasis for flare. "Ability activate, **Tendril Trap!** "

Jelldon's yellow tentacles beneath him slowly started crawling out. The image was like an alien squid ready to strike, which could disgust quite a few people. Jelldon's tendrils shot up and snared Moskeeto, wrapping and entangling him in his mesh and dragged him down. The numbing of the tentacles sent slimy, electrical pulses through Moskeeto that caused severe numbness.

"Now you can't move or use abilities that you've already used throughout the battle!" Maggie exclaimed. "Jelldon, time for the big bang!"

Jelldon growled as plasmatic pulses started charging around his body. Killian was unable to do anything, let alone use an ability. He reached for Triad El Condor but it was too late.

"Ability activate, **Bolting Sun!** " Jelldon howled as he generated a red, fiery ball of plasma between two massive tentacles. Once ready, he shot it in a straight line at the entangled Moskeeto, racing with electrical streams around it.

 **Moskeeto: 650 Glow Jelldon: 600 (+500) = 1100**

The fireball drew closer, and all Moskeeto could do was stare as a roaring red blaze came his way. The light engulfed him, emitting a thunderous explosion of plasma and fire that roared in a large area. The impact also hurdled Killian onto his back and doubled over onto his stomach. Parts of his attire, especially his red cape, was torn up. He laid in defeat while the blaze diminished, revealing Moskeeto in ball form at his head.

 _ **Killian: 0%**_

Grunting from that backlash, Killian laid on the ground. "What…just happened…?"

The blaze ceased, allowing Jelldon to revert to ball form. Maggie caught him and looked down at Killian.

A part of her felt a little bad about what she did, it was obvious from the sour glaze in her eyes. Sure she wanted to win, but now that the battle was over she couldn't help but feel what she did was overkill. But this was war, and people get hurt, that's something she couldn't deny. "I'm sorry about this." She apologized sternly. "But if you keep hurting more people…then we'll do our worst."

* * *

Shuji held his posture tall and heavy. He was facing Ariella, and this time, he wasn't going to lose so lightly like he did last time neither.

Seeing his confidence, Ariella exuded her own air of disgust. "So I see you decided to step up again." She taunted. "Or should I rather say crumble and erode…like some heavy rock you were under perhaps?"

"Very funny." Shuji commented. "You should really do stand-up comedy. They'd _love_ to hear your roasts." He smirked. "Too bad it'd leave a bad taste in their potholes."

Ariella held up her Bakumeter. "Don't worry…they'd all be cheering for me once I make them see my humor."

"They'll be laughing alright." He backlashed. "Laughing at how far you'll fall off your high horse."

 _ **Ariella: 100% Shuji: 100%**_

"If we're done with your pointless witting around, let's get to this, shall we?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Shuji went first, getting out a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" He threw the card into the ground, making it fade into a dark orange ripple in the Gundalian earth. "Alright Fly Beetle, you ready to rock?"

"Like you know it." The Subterra beetle responded.

Shuji seized him. "Okay, let's throw down. Bakugan, brawl!" He threw Fly Beetle into battle. "Bakugan, stand! Kick it, Subterra Stag Fly Beetle!"

The ground was enveloped in an orange light, a light so heavy that the earth actually depressed when the Bakugan arose for battle. A hardened backside arose first, leading to massive, ridged wing shield. Two legs dug into the ground, yellow claws snatching grains of dust. Incisor-like appendages appeared, but overshadowing all this was a gargantuan horn with honed edges like an axe blade. Stag Fly Beetle arose with a hissing shriek as he hunched over, ogling Ariella who showed no visible shock.

"So that's your evolved form." She mocked. "Interesting. Still…that won't be enough against me! Bakugan, brawl! Aquos Clawcer, stand!"

In a blue light, Clawcer arose for his turn. The crab squared against the larger beetle, showing no shock as well.

 **Clawcer: 450 Stag Fly Beetle: 600**

To start things off, Shuji showed an ability card already in place. "Ability, activate! **Stag Bullet!** " On the massive horn's center, the orange diamond shined, with the few orange accents along the edges also shining. Bullet-like projectiles shot at Clawcer in spontaneous barrage.

 **Clawcer: 450 (-200) = 250 Stag Fly Beetle: 600 (+200) = 800**

Ariella readied an ability of her own as the projectiles came her way. "Ability activate, **Aquos Cyclowave!** " Clawcer's mouth piece started lowering and unleashed an intense blue beam that raced across the earth.

 **Clawcer: 250 (+400) = 650 Stag Fly Beetle: 800**

Brown bullets fired against a big blue ray. The two attacks met in the center, breaching a stalemate that battered the earth for a moment. However, as the beam seemed strong, it wasn't enough to save Clawcer when more projectiles bypassed the beam, hitting him in the face. He recoiled, letting up to have the barrage nail him.

' _Such intensity.'_ As much as Ariella admired that strength, she had to fight back. "Get up, Clawcer! Ability, activate! **Shield Crush Delta!** "

"Yes…Milady!" Mustering his guard, Clawcer veered away from the projectiles the best he could and fired a blue crescent that blazed through the projectiles.

 **Clawcer: 650 Stag Fly Beetle: 800 (-300) = 500**

The crescent drew closer, but Shuji was far from worried. "Is that all you got?! Fusion Ability, activate! **Grand Booster!** "

Stag Fly Beetle's body started flourishing an orange glow, his Subterra power enhancing to great levels. He got on all six legs and static crackled around the horn. Suddenly the projectiles shot faster, but they were almost three times as large, making them cannonballs that reduced the crescent to oblivion. More shots shot into Clawcer, and despite his defense, the monstrous barrage ignited the earth in explosions that even Ariella recoiled from.

 **Clawcer: 650 Stag Fly Beetle: 500 (+400) = 900**

Ariella found no way to hold out as the terrain was being reduced/ Fly Beetle moved his horn slightly and started blazing massive projectiles across the area, making a thick enough mess for only him to see through. Using his multi-cellular eyes and his sonic sensory, the insectoid picked up on Clawcer's settings and charged across the ground.

"Gnnngh…" Finally letting up, Clawcer's aching body stopped receiving blunt strikes. "Is it over-?!" His hopes were short-lived when a harsh force rammed into him like a bulldozer. He was sent flying onto his back, making a depression in the earth.

Ariella's anger arose. _'He can't survive this. Of course, leave it to a weak Bakugan to pull his own weight.'_ Scoffing, she pulled out a small pyramid and tossed it skywards. "I call Trap Bakugan, Aquos Tripod Theta!" In another blue light by his summoning, Tripod Theta arose for battle.

 **Clawcer: 650 Stag Fly Beetle: 900**

 **Tripod Theta: 350**

Immediately Ariella went into assault. "Ventus ability, activate! **Gale Malice!** " Tripod Theta aimed his trident at Fly Beetle, releasing a green funnel-like whirlwind that traveled across the ground. Fly Beetle turned and crossed his forearms to defend from the attack, barely being pushed back.

 **Clawcer: 650 Stag Fly Beetle: 900 (-200) = 700**

 **Tripod Theta: 350 (+200) = 550**

The whirlwind kept pushing, but Fly Beetle refused to budge. While he was standing off against his foes, Clawcer was trying to stand, albeit barely.

"Then I guess we should step it up then." Ariella represented another ability. "Ability activate, **Crustacean-X!** " The ability card's core inserted onto Clawcer's front, where chords constricted his body. Veins prodded as energy ran through the inner carapace. The Bakugan hissed angrily as a dark blue aura enveloped him.

"What the-?!" Fly Beetle looked over, but he was buffered when a massive claw jabbed, riving him on his heels several feet away in a slide.

 **Clawcer: 650 (+400) = 1050 Stag Fly Beetle: 700 (-100) = 600**

 **Tripod Theta: 550**

Ariella showed another ability. "Now, Darkus ability, activate! **Sea Curse!** " This time, Tripod Theta aimed his trident and shot a blast full of dark water at Fly Beetle. Once again, the insectoid covered up and blocked the attack, while fending off Tripod Theta's power climb to **750**. Fly Beetle kept grunting while Clawcer kept hammering at him, and Tripod Theta spouted dark water to hold him down.

"This is getting annoying." Shuji grunted.

"Had enough yet?" Ariella smugly asked.

Shuji threw the smirk back in insult. "You wish. Gate Card, open! Freeze Enemy!" The Gate Card opened, revealing a paralyzing light that stopped Clawcer. The Bakugan was in the middle of raising a claw when he felt suspended.

 **Clawcer: 1050 (-200) = 850 Stag Fly Beetle: 600**

 **Tripod Theta: 750 (-200) = 550**

"What the-?!"

"How's that?" Shuji smirked. "With this card, you can't activate abilities." Ariella's brow furrowed. She should've known he'd play a dirty trick on her. "Now then, let's knock 'em down! Ability, activate! **Seismic Repeater!** "

Fly Beetle's eyes flashed as he lifted his middle legs, the incisors vibrating violently. He hissed loudly as he raised his legs and leaned back, the energy crackling around the joints and charging. Once it was fully charged, Fly Beetle held nothing back as he slammed his full weight on the earth, plunging the incisors to unleash a brown shockwave that shot across the atmosphere.

Both Bakugan were unable to move as the shockwave raced across like a tidal wave, knocking them over like statues and blown away.

 **Clawcer: 850 (-300) = 550 Stag Fly Beetle: 600**

 **Tripod Theta: 550 (-300) = 250**

They shot across the atmosphere, reverting to blue shapes that plopped in front of Ariella. Her look only served to show how annoyed she was with him.

 _ **Ariella: 20%**_

The rumbling earth soon receded, allowing Fly Beetle to revert to ball form and into Shuji's hand. His glare showed how serious he was taking this now.

"Cheap shotting prick." Ariella swore under her breath countless times as she went to pick up her Bakugan. She arose and shot Shuji a brow. "Okay, I admit, you had me there. Seems there's more to your evolution than just an empty shell."

"I'll tell you what's empty, your insults." Shuji backlashed.

Ariella's brow twitched. She's was practically at a breaking point with her adversary throwing back every insult she had, but that's not what's bugging her. It's the fact that his boasts were actually full of raw power, power that she has been craving to get. It's this power that drove her away in the first place, it's how she met Rian while on the streets, scared out of her mind.

" _Little one…tell me, what is wrong?"_

His voice was full of concern, and that's when she was taken in by him. She worked hard, hard enough to rightfully deserve power. To have it be challenged like this, it was driving her crazy. _'This human scum…I won't let this end. I have to win!'_ she shouted in her mind. _'I have to…to protect myself from…!'_

Her little distraught wasn't going unnoticed by Shuji. He and Fly Beetle were eying her as she looked like she's seen a ghost. "Is she alright?" Fly Beetle questioned.

Shuji shrugged. "Beats me…but I sure ain't taking changes. Get ready."

Her inner irate finally at its peak, Ariella's eyebrow narrowed in vulgar anger. "Do you honestly believe that I would lose to an insignificant dweebezoid such as yourself? You're an even bigger fool than that red-haired idiot that you call a friend! Gate Card…set!" She threw the card into battle, making it fade in a blue ripple. "Bakugan, brawl!"

In another blue light, Clawcer arose once more, snipping his pincers. Though he seemed weary, no doubt from the damage of last round.

"Looks like he can't last much longer." Fly Beetle analyzed. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Shuji nodded. "Yeah. Better wrap this up. This is starting to get painful to watch." He picked up Fly Beetle and sent hm in. "Bakugan, brawl!"

In an orange light, Stag Fly Beetle arose for battle with a hiss. His red eyes glared down Clawcer like he was gonna be food. "Sorry if you end up being seafood."

 **Clawcer: 450 Stag Fly Beetle: 600**

Ariella was the first to insert the counterattack. "The only food you'll be having is six feet under! Double ability, activate! **Aquos Cyclowave** , plus **Shield Crush Delta!** " Clawcer snarled as he opened his maw again, unleashing another voluminous blue beam. The beam traveled alongside a blue crescent, both shooting towards Fly Beetle. As they traveled, Clawcer's power shot up to **850** , while Fly Beetle's dropped to **300**. _'This should wipe him out in one blow.'_

However, as the attack raced across the field, Fly Beetle nor Shuji were complying with her needs.

"Ready?"

"Let's do this."

Shuji lifted his Bakumeter to show an ability beginning to activate. "Alright, let's see how they like this! Ability, activate! **Giga Horn Buster!** " Stag Fly Beetle lowered his horn as it hummed violently. Intense static charged the horn until at last he exerted a monstrous wake that traveled across the battlefield. The beam dissipated the two attacks at once as it continued its course.

 **Clawcer: 850 (-300) = 550 Stag Fly Beetle: 300 (+300) = 600**

The beam closed in on Clawcer, yet Ariella refused to let it end there. "Ability, activate! **Vicer-X!** "

The beam that shot at Clawcer made its mark, but with a jut of Clawcer's claw as chords went around it, veins sprouted all across its area. The Bakugan grunted as his humungous shield-like offense/defense was absorbing all that power, and even more so, blue ripples across his body was transforming into an aura that was taking far more from Fly Beetle. Ariella smirked as she saw this, and she was taking extreme delight. _'This forbidden ability worked the last time. He was lucky enough to survive. Let's see how he handles all that power worked at three times the affect against him!'_

Shuji and Fly Beetle stopped their attack. They looked at each other, as if giving the other a subtle glance of acknowledgment. They looked back, readying some charge.

"You ready to deal with the power that you gave us?" Ariella smugly asked.

"We'll see." Shuji said. Fly Beetle braced with him.

"So be it." Ariella reached forward. "Strike now!"

Clawcer started crawling across the ground towards Fly Beetle. His pincers were a humming blue and continued to grow louder as he continued his charge. If this hit, it would be disastrous towards them.

Shuji readied an ability. "Let's go. Ability, activate! **Horn Blitzer!** "

Fly Beetle lowered his head, allowing Clawcer to see the glowing horn. The horn's shine continued brightening until at last the exertion was at its peak. Once the yellow ridges were charged, Fly Beetle fluttered his wings and shot forwards with all his might. They both charged at one another; horn and pincer ready to crush. Both unleashed valiant battle cries that clashed until it all faded to white.

A massive breakage of energy was heard. And to Ariella and Shuji, both were sheer stunned.

Fly Beetle's glowing horn completely snapped Clawcer's claws, literally. The glowing pincers dissipated once Fly Beetle's horn made impact. He pushed through, causing layers of the pincer to shatter off Clawcer as he was suspended in the air, while Fly Beetle posed behind, his horn fading back to normal. Ariella paled in disbelief, yet Shuji smirked.

 **Clawcer: 550 Stag Fly Beetle: 600 (+400) = 1000**

"This…this can't be…" Ariella cringed when Clawcer landed with a thud. The crab Bakugan reverted to ball form and rolled to her feet. All she could do was stare at the blue sphere.

 _ **Ariella: 0%**_

The pompous Aquos woman watched Fly Beetle revert to ball form, with Shuji catching him. She didn't know what to say now. All the insults were knocked out of her gullet. For once in her life, she was completely speechless.

Shuji shot glares at her, giving a fierce warning. "If you really thought we were that weak as before, you're wrong."

* * *

On another part of the terrain, there was another fated showdown – a battle between two scientists. Jase and Cesar were glaring at one another, trying to deter one another. However, today, only one scientist will be walking away with his pride intact.

"Ah, Jase. My old friend." Cesar spoke in such heavy sarcasm that only the deaf wouldn't make out. "I see that time has been treating you well."

Jase gave him his trademark discerning grin. "Likewise. Those wrinkles under your eyes are a clear sign that you are probably due for a new chair."

"Hmph! My furniture nor sleep deprivation has nothing to do with this!" Cesar argued.

"I never asked you of your condition." Jase innocently remarked.

"Are you seriously playing coy with me?! Cesar, the greatest scientist of all of Interacia?!" He roared, pointing a finger at Jase. "I'll have you know, Jase, I _still_ have done a lot more than what any of you earthlings could ever hope to achieve!"

Jase prodded his glasses, remaining intelligible by his nature. "Perhaps there is some manner of validity in your boast, that I can't deny." He held up Atmos. "However, let me ask how exactly your 'inventions' benefited Rogue Zero thus far?"

Cesar's brow twitched as a tick mark pulsed. "It's only because of your self-deprivation and lack of understanding of my genius that you're where you are!"

"We're here because of a simple miscalculation that you've made." Jase pointed out. "Scientists like ourselves strive for a great ambition, and that's to reshape our worlds into an image that we see for ourselves. But I suppose that's enough talk for now I suppose. Ready?"

"Oh~ yes, quite heavenly so." Cesar backed away in his levitating throne. Once they were a safe distance apart, their glares had met again.

 _ **Cesar: 100% Jase: 100%**_

"Gate Card, set!" From an insert in his armrest, the card shot out, sliding into place in a yellow ripple. "And now, Bakugan, brawl!" From a slot in the armrest, Freezer went shooting outwards. "Freezer, stand!"

In a yellow light, tentacles arose as Freezer hollered out. He was ready for battle.

"Very well then. Bakugan, brawl!" Jase threw in Atmos. "Bakugan, stand! Come forth, Ventus Gale Atmos!"

A green tornado spun out of nowhere, whirling at a tremendous rate. The typhoon slimmed as it shot skywards, where inside, a silhouette could be seen. Two green wings expanded from one side, and then another set from the other. The tornado soon dissipated, revealing Gale Atmos in full plumage glory. He emitted a shrilling caw that could be heard for miles through the sky.

 **Freezer: 450 Gale Atmos: 600**

Cesar went first with two ability cards in hand. "Double ability, activate! **Dark World** , plus **Brain Freeze!** " Freezer's eyes began glowing an eerie yellow light that shined brightly. A pocket of air distorted around Atmos, but he remained calm as he was enclosed in a dizzying realm. With him enclosed in the hemisphere, Freezer's triangular top fired a yellow beam that drilled into the hemisphere, igniting the inside with yellow sparks.

 **Freezer: 450 (+100 +200) = 750 Gale Atmos: 600 (-200) = 400**

Cesar chuckled at Jase's expense. The double ability was certain to throw Jase off since he hardly plays quickdraws this fast. _'This will most certainly throw him off. Let's see how he reacts to this when I-!'_

The distorted ait was dissipating. Slowly, the dark blob spouted pockets of wind, which popped holes in various parts of the bubble.

"What?" Cesar went wide-eyed as he stared at hat happened.

When the dark bubble eventually popped, the bright atmosphere inside diminished. It revealed to be Gale Atmos, but he was enclosed within a barrier of whirlwinds that were being generated by the rotating propeller-like blades on his four wing joints.

"Ability activate, **Aurai Shield.** " Jase calmly spoke.

 **Freezer: 750 (-100 -200 -200) = 250 Gale Atmos: 400 (+200 +200) = 800**

Despite the grand shock he was receiving, Cesar recovered from his surprise and smirked. "Well, there's the typical defensive Jase. You had me quite surprised there, I must admit." He mischievously smirked. "But perhaps this will make you think twice before pulling a move like that! Ability, activate! **Octo-X!** "

A bright core enveloped Freezer's front. The Bakugan began grunting as he was panting in and out, his grotesque growls being met with veins protruding all over his body. Plasmatic energy started pulsing through the area and around Freezer as the Bakugan snarled. His top shined as he felt empowered.

 **Freezer: 250 (+1100) = 1350 Gale Atmos: 800**

Cesar chuckled. "Beautiful, isn't it Jase?"

"And by this, I suppose you mean your experiments that have created this power." He clarified.

"You always were rather perceptive. A hassle/but for a human, perceptive." Cesar raised his head and proudly smiled. "You see, with ambition comes sacrifice. The greater your risks the greater the reward; that very concept embodies only the most servitude of minds set for the future."

"And to which you aren't wrong. However…" Jase held up two abilities. "Even the most hardiest of ambitions can go so far. Double ability, activate! **Tailwind** , plus **Tornado Slash!** " Atmos started generating the winds around him in a vicious whirlwind, similarly to Avianna Tempest, but this evolved version was causing the whole area around him to pick up a vicious draft. When he flapped all four of his wings, green saw-like waves traveled in the whirlwinds, looking like wind comets that shredded Freezer. The bakugan wheezed as his energy diminished from those shots, leaving cuts into his body.

 **Freezer: 1350 (-200 -100) = 1050 Gale Atmos: 800 (+300) = 1100**

"Freezer!" Cesar panicked. He watched as his Bakugan grunted as he tried standing. "Hmph! Human logic can be such a dreck…" He tossed up Dynamo. "Dynamo, come forth!"

In a bright yellow light, Dynamo appeared beside Freezer.

"Now…COMBINE! Into Dynamo Freezer!" Cesar uproariously declared. With that, the two combined yet again, both Bakugan infusing one another and allowing Dynamo control of al six legs with his own.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 1450 Gale Atmos: 1100**

Jase and Atmos watched the two combine. They seemed completely calm in spite of what's going down with the mad genius.

"Now, let's see how your evolution handles this! Ability, activate! **Sub Dimension!** " Dynamo's mechanical eyes glistened momentarily. The body expelled a distorted realm that trapped all of them. The vacuum around Atmos went surprisingly blank.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 1450 Gale Atmos: 1100 (-300) = 800**

"Just. Give. Up." Cesar taunted. "No matter how high you choose to go, our power levels will simply exceed that. You're at a disadvantage, accept that!"

To his surprise, however, Jase didn't frown. Rather he kept that same grin. He prodded his glasses, a serious look slowly arousing on his face. "Honestly, such a pity runs on such big mouths." He showed an ability. "Ability activate, **Float World!** "

Atmos' eyes widened. The falcon spread his wings and a green glow briefly enveloped him. That glow created a green cloud-like area below, as though a Ventus Reactor was active.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 1450 Gale Atmos: 800 (+300 +100) = 1200**

Cesar raised a brow. "What's this?"

Atmos' aerial drafts started climbing drastically. The falcon arose to greater heights as his four propeller joints began to spin, allowing him to glide high into the sky. This only seemed to irk his adversary more.

"Hmph! Just because you're at that altitude doesn't mean you're safe from me!" He reached out towards the field. "Gate Card, open! Land Pressure!" The card shined brightly, creating an intense gravity field that was faintly seen beneath the green cloud illusions beneath them. Cesar chuckled as he waited for Atmos to fall, but he never did. "What the-?!" He looked skywards, seeing him still gliding around freely. "What kind of trickery is this?! Jase!"

Jase looked forward while Gale Atmos glided far above his head. "It's not exactly what you call a 'trick', Cesar." He explained. "It's just an added affect of Float World. Atmos' new wings and joints allow him to stay within the air indefinitely, so high in fact that he is free from any obstruction of either side's Gate Card."

Cesar looked up astonished and processed what this meant as Atmos circled freely. _'An ability that makes you immune to all Gate Card effects?!'_ He looked at Jase to see him so calm. He wasn't going to be played so easily. "You insolent…! Very well, I'll shoot you down! Ability activate, **Grapple Bazooka!** " Dynamo Freezer unleashed multiple light projectiles that fired up towards Atmos high in the sky.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 1450 (+300 +300) = 2050 Gale Atmos: 1200**

The blasts headed his way, but Jase remained calm as could be as he showed another ability. "Ability activate… **Quad Vortex!** "

Gale Atmos looked down at the incoming projectiles. He glided to a standstill and faced his wings and propeller blades. They began spinning faster, faster, and faster, until finally, green whirlwinds started surging around each one. "This one will hurt me more than it does you!" he shouted. The four green tornadoes shot from each spinning wing fan that completely vaporized the incoming bullets.

 **Dynamo Freezer: 2050 (-400 -100 -400 -100) = 1050 Gale Atmos: 1200**

The cyclones shot into Dynamo Freezer, swallowing him in an intense turbine that could shred towering buildings. Cesar was barely scathed as he was whirled around from the drafts the 4 maelstroms created. He screamed as his chair momentarily lost gravity and plundered. Meanwhile, Freezer screeched as he reverted to ball form, along with Dynamo.

 _ **Cesar: 70%**_

The tempests receded, allowing Atmos to revert to ball form for Jase to acquire.

Cesar growled as he got up on his anti-gravity chair. He Ascended and picked up Freezer and Dynamo, snarling angrily. He looked annoyed to say the least, not just from his wits being meddled with, but with Jase. He was the greatest genius in all of Interacia, he had to show everyone who he was and his worth, and he'd bedamned to allow an earthling to usurp all his credentials.

"Mark my words, Jase! My genius will _not_ be trifled with!" he roared accusingly.

Jase didn't seem fazed by this taunt. "Genius that was taken from others' credit."

"Shut your mouth…" Cesar growled threateningly.

"So you don't dent it. Fitting. A genuine scientist makes his work for good or for selfish intentions, but perhaps these Traps and these designs of Interacia, I find it very ironic."

"Jase…!" Cesar had it, he banged his fist against his armchair. "You have _no_ idea what it's like, to have sacrificed so much! To spend your life from the time you could crawl to progressing forward!" In his mind, he was seeing himself in a small garage, where his inventions were a bunch of makeshift junk he found and played with. He still was astounded with how he made a mechanical robot using rods, wires, gardening tools and chords to an upside-down trash can. "When you don't have resources, you have to work off of others. Don't you see? Everything I do is for the better of our society! My will, is to see my inventions have an everlasting impact on Interacia! And I will not have you or some pesky cockroaches tell me what I am doing is wrong!"

His irate finally ended, leaving him breathing heavily. Jase was silent at his remarks, partially a little stunned, though it wasn't seen from the lack of facial expression. To some degree he can show empathy for Cesar. He spent his whole childhood in boarding and private schools, leading to his military career that he recently discarded. So he knew very well sacrifice for a world he cared for meant.

But rather than talk about it and show his condolences, he pulled out a Gate Card. "Then let's finish this. Gate Card, set!" He threw the card into battle, in which it faded into a green ripple. "Bakugan, brawl!" Once more, a green whirlwind shot skywards. From the top, Atmos cawed as he was airborne.

Cesar snarled. "Very well then. Bakugan, brawl!" He threw in both Freezer and Dynamo. Both Bakugan and Bakugan Trap arose for battle.

 **Freezer: 450 Gale Atmos: 600**

 **Dynamo: 400**

Jase pulled up an ability to go first. "Ability, activate! **Omni Storm!** " Atmos cawed as he flapped all four of his wings, creating green shockwaves that expelled down onto Freezer and Dynamo alike. Both enemies were unable to hold much ground as the trap fell onto its head, causing the neck to scrunch and static, meanwhile Freezer was buffered so hard his glass forehead cracked from the impact.

 **Freezer: 450 Gale Atmos: 600 (+400) = 1000**

 **Dynamo: 400**

Grunting through the harsh winds, Cesar reached out. "Freezer, dock with Dynamo again!"

Freezer nodded. He started squirming and crawled atop of Dynamo.

"I think not." Jase swiped his arm. "Gate Card, open! Diffuse!" The Gate Card beneath shined brightly, creating an unseen force that came between Dynamo and Freezer. Just as docking was coming to completion, both Haos Bakugan were repulsed from another, as though forcibly separated.

Cesar looked frantically at the severing. "W-what's going on? Why aren't they docking?!"

"That would be my Gate Card." Jase explained. "With this Command Card, Dynamo and Freezer shall remain separate."

Once again, Cesar showed great displeasure. "Sure you…!" He held up an ability. "Ability, activate! **Cool Breath!** " In an attempt to get back at him, Freezer exhaled an icy mist from his mouthpiece, which traveled up towards Atmos.

Retaining composure, Jase inserted another ability. "Ability, activate! **Vacuum Turmoil!** " Atmos' wings blades unfolded once again, summoning a strong cyclone that opened wide like a whirlpool. The icy mist entered the whirlwind, only to mix with the draft and was repelled back at Freezer.

"Dynamo, in front, now!" Cesar commanded.

The cybernetic trap's response system was deterred, but his functions allowed it to move quick enough in front of Freezer. Its red eyes flickered on and off as the static around the neck was intensifying before the mist swallowed it. It protected Freezer, but at the cost of the Trap Bakugan's systems being frozen over.

 **Freezer: 450 Gale Atmos: 1000**

 **Dynamo: 400 (-200 -100) = 100**

"Clever." Cesar was impressed, but he had to focus. He smirked as he held up two more abilities. "You impress me, Jase. Of all the calculations I could've made, only the ones against you and your so-called _friends_ just _always_ know a way to prove me wrong."

Jase straightened his posture. "Every man can learn from his failures. If you never know how wrong you were, there wouldn't be room for development." To a partial degree, that line of thinking made him think to a certain red-haired teen, even though he was referring to the fellow scientist. Though the way he made it sound implied to Cesar's case more so than Luke's, or rather himself.

"So it's okay to just accept failure?" Cesar cackled low, as though his sanity was being rummaged through. "I'm sorry…but failure this time is not an option! Do not mock my genius, Jase Mercury! Double ability, activate!" He inserted another two abilities, both with a bright core. " **Experiment-X!** Plus **Octo-X!** "

Two layers of bright cores enveloped Freezer's front, immediately putting an intense pressure on his body. The head was slowly being covered by nothing but hashed chords that made it feel like an Abis Omega was crushing him. Trying to fight through the pain, the chords stretched out towards Atmos and snared him. The constriction snared his neck, his wings, and the talons, making it nee impossible to resist.

"Such…force!" Atmos strained.

Freezer thus began the extraction and transfer. Yellow-red energy poured up the chords and traveled around Atmos. Immediately a burning pain went through his body, his lively energy being transferred to Freezer. The extraction of his power was painful, but he was doing his best to hold together. As his energy was being sapped, not only was Freezer starting to heal and grow stronger, but also his glass forehead was shining with intensifying plasma, giving him power.

 **Freezer: 450 (+550 +350) = 1350 Gale Atmos: 1000 (-550) = 450**

 **Dynamo: 100**

Cesar began to laugh at his opponent's pain. "Now you see your folly! No matter what, none can stand up to my genius! I have before, and I will keep growing!"

Atmos refused to struggle through the transfer, feeling like he was going to catch on fire. Through his ache, Jase said nothing.

"Well Jase, have you have anything to say now?!"

Jase looked towards Cesar, showing no anguish nor dismay. He simply held up two abilities, silently activating them.

Cesar lost his muse. "Hm?"

"I think that's enough fooling around…Atmos!" At his response, Atmos shrieked violently. "Double ability, activate! **Boreas Arrow** , plus Fusion Ability, **Wise Sky!** "

Atmos stared at Freezer with glowing eyes. An odd green glow came from all three of his gems on his chest, humming with power. The intensity only grew when a green outline enveloped his body, summoning a small typhoon that gathered around his beak.

Cesar's fear and astonishments started to sink in. When he looked around, he was seeing air currents gather around to spiral into the beak to create high pressure. The green glow brightened, but it only led to Cesar realizing he was screwed. "No…NOOOO~!"

When Jase reached out, Atmos let out one last cry as he shot a bolting green energy blast from his beak through the atmosphere. The attack was surrounded by the green spiraling whirlwinds, condensing its pressure to the shape of an arrow.

 **Freezer: 1350 (-400 -200) = 750 Gale Atmos: 450 (+400 +200) = 1050**

 **Dynamo: 100**

The green arrow traveled across the chords, air pressure being so strong that they severed into oblivion. The arrow closed in on Freezer as he was also mixed with fear. The arrow bypassed him, continuing its path into Dynamo. It faded as it passed the drone spider, leaving seconds of momentum to pick up before Freezer was swallowed in a green explosion, followed by Dynamo, who's already damaged systems couldn't take it anymore. Freezer shrieked as he reverted to ball form through the roaring shockwaves, but Dynamo wasn't so lucky. The arrow that passed it finally caught, leaving its head to explode. The entire body's frozen joints all shattered like glass, leaving cold metal to get blown away.

Cesar shrieked in horror and fright as his gravity chair shot back. He crashed onto the back, the chair emitting malfunctioning static as the scientist doubled over, laying on his stomach while Freezer rolled to his side.

 _ **Cesar: 0%**_

The drafts soon stopped, leaving Atmos to revert to ball form and for Jase to snatch. He looked over his handiwork as Cesar's mechanical marvels were all destroyed. He looked over at Cesar, seeing him still conscious, but unable to stand.

"No…this can't be…" he murmured, seeing his gravity chair and Dynamo in pieces. "My…my beautiful creations…"

Jase turned away. He would've offered condolences, but he couldn't after everything that's happened. "I believe our points have been clearly made today."

"Curse you…! Jase, you…!" Cesar shuddered. "I swear, I'll never forgive you for this!"

Jase stopped in his tracks and looked ahead, prodding his glasses again with mere two fingers. "…I can live with that…but I'm sorry."

All of Rogue Zero were either laying around or were unable to continue. With them incapacitated, the gang regrouped to see that they were all well and watched on as their incapacitation almost made it too sad to watch.

"So what do we do now?" Maggie asked.

"For now…we wait." Jase answered.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Jelldon asked.

Jase shrugged. "I believe the wait shouldn't be that long." True to what he said, figures were seen walking through the area. "I believe we have more company."

They all turned forward, seeing that passed Rogue Zero, there was also Luke and Esther running through the canyons towards them. While up above, Alice and Ren were on Hydranoid and Linehalt. They rendezvoused in one spot as the aerial Bakugan landed. Hydranoid reverted to ball form and Alice met up with everyone.

"You guys, is everyone okay?" she worriedly asked.

"Alice!" Maggie chirped.

Shuji smirked. "Hey, don't worry bout us, we're just fine." He pointed a thumb towards the side. "You should be asking those guys that question."

Ren and everyone turned their attention towards Rogue Zero, the remaining four members sprawled in defeat or otherwise distraught. With all of them down and out, even Ren was showing some surprise.

' _Who are these guys?'_ he thought, turning to see Luke and Esther catch up with their friends. _'We didn't battle that long but they took them out without any help…man, just when I thought Dan and the Brawlers were showing off.'_

"So are you guys really okay?" Jelldon asked. He was currently on Maggie's shoulder fretting for his friends.

Atchibee nodded. "We're just well Jelldon, thank you."

"So I guess that means you took care of Maximus and Xander back there, right guys?" Shawn asked.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, we did." He wanted to comment also about how easy it was to beat them, but that would be rubbing salt into the wound. He chose better to keep his mouth shut.

"The enemy vanguard was also brought back." Esther added. "Their numbers were greatly reduced from our efforts. On top of that, it seems that those in the back had retreated into the fissures within the earth. But I doubt they won't stay down for long."

Alice lowered a brow. "Right. And that also means they'll be back with greater numbers than before."

"Well we managed to limit their territory from expanding into the canyons and gorges, that's what's important." Ren commented. "We can't stay here for long. We'll have to get to the base. Linehalt!"

High above, Linehalt lowered his hand to allow Ren onto the palm. The Darkus Bakugan raised the palm close to the shoulder to let Ren jump on. Once ready, Linehalt began the ascent.

"Alright guys, follow me and Linehalt!" he yelled. "We'll show you there!"

"He's gonna fly?" Fly Beetle asked.

"Then I suppose we should be making leeway as well." Jase said, walking passed everyone towards the parked Trailer. "We better hurry. It wouldn't be wise to remain here any longer."

Everyone started, but Maggie looked back at Rogue Zero. Seeing them down and defeated like this, it was almost sick. A part of her was really sorry to just leave them like this, but her dismay for their actions outweighed that guilt. Still, seeing them like this was nothing less than sheer pity.

As she stared longingly, a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to find it was Esther. "Maggie, we have to go."

Maggie started, but not before looking back one more time and climbed the nearest ladder. She followed everyone and was the second to last one before Esther closed the hatch. The Trailer transformed once more into flight mode, the tires getting beneath and the wings expanding some. The massive vehicle arose off the ground, soaring into the distance with Linehalt guiding the way.

Laying around, left in the dust, Rogue Zero looked unhappily. They had a cold feeling creep up their spines at the thought of their armies destroyed, but more so from what awaited them. They could only dread from this point on.

* * *

About an hour later of long flights, the group came to the end of the long canyon gorges. Shuji and Maggie were so relieved to see something other than alien rock out their windows the whole way. At the base of the exit, there was a massive camp-like compound, similar to a military setup. There were Mobile Assault vehicles parked, along with massive dome-like structures that looked to be made of reinforced metal.

"We're here." Ren and Linehalt descended to the ground, where Linehalt reverted to ball form. The Trailer slowly descended to an enclosed spot, where it transformed to its base mode. The top arose staggeringly high.

They all met Ren outside, where he was accompanied by three other cadets in traditional Gundalian battle armor. The group seemed sound for the moment, but to be safe they still kept a reasonable distance out of arms.

"Sorry about all this. We would've cleaned up sooner if we ha found out about your arrival." Ren joked, though he looked around to find that everything somewhat of a mess. Some Mobile Assault vehicles were parked incorrectly, and some soldiers called in sick. He needed to keep up.

"No need, it's quite alright." Jase remarked. "We aren't in much need of commodity, thank you very much."

"So where are we going?" Maggie asked.

Ren turned his head. "You guys, we'll be heading in there." Everyone turned their heads towards the main base. It was surprisingly big for a base, though on the outside it kinda resembled an indoor football or sports stadium. "That's the main compound. I'll try to get into contact with the Prime Minister Nurzak. In the meantime, you guys can stay in extra quarters we have available."

"Really?"

Shuji stepped up. "Look buddy, not be rude or anything, but I'm actually a little more comfortable being in the Trailer if you get what I mean."

"That's understandable. Just as long as you don't leave the grounds. We still wanna figure out what's going on, so will those terms do for now?"

"Yes." Alice nodded.

Esther stepped forward. "You have our word. We'll try to help each other the best we can for now."

"Like she said." Luke stepped forward, also looking stern. "We'll try to be of any help we can. We wanna save this planet…and we'll fight those guys again to prove it."

Ren grinned. "Thanks, we appreciate it." He turned towards his men. "Alright, you, get ready a transmission for the Prime Minister. You, make sure our guests have enough of what they need. And you, get into contact with the squads. We'll be heightening our security to a level 3 classification."

"Yes, sir!" The Gundalian soldiers marched off towards their designated areas. When they were gone, Ren turned towards them.

"Thank you all again for that help." He turned towards Alice and Hydranoid. "Especially you two, we're impressed. You pushed back a lot of numbers back there to issue a full-scale retreat."

Alice bashfully smiled. "Thanks. You too."

"I have to thank you for saving me back there." Linehalt told Hydranoid.

"You're welcome. No thanks are needed." The hydra responded.

"Guess since we're all acquainted, I'll get to it. See you guys in a bit." Ren turned to walk away, leaving the others to themselves. Before he was out of sight, Linehalt and Ren took one more look back at them before facing the other. Something about them seems odd, though not the bad kind of odd like they did with the Major 12. This kind of odd…was bubbly, and comforting. But still, they chose to persevere and move along.

The group turned to each other and Shuji stretched overhead. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm down for a shower."

"Just make sure to save some hot water for us too, okay?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Not gonna take long at all."

"That's exactly what you said the last time." Maggie shot him an annoyed look. Clearly she wasn't buying it. "If we run out of water again, _you're_ filling up the water system."

"Okay, okay!" Shuji backed away, taking slight offense. "I get the message. I'll go." He started for the Trailer."

Not far behind, Shawn started his path. "Yeah, about time we start settling down. You coming, Luke?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Luke followed Shawn into the Trailer, with Esther and the other also doing their own thing. The Darkus girl looked back at Luke as he followed in last. He thought she was going to smile but instead was given a blunt look, though for some reason he thought he saw the corner of her lips make a weak smirk. _'Huh, am I seeing something here?'_

Before they went in, Abis turned on Luke's shoulder. He thought he sensed something.

"Abis, what is it?"

"…" Trying to process something, the sea serpent turned towards the overlooking canyon rocks. He had a feeling that someone was watching them, but that thought faded. "…it's nothing."

Luke wondered what got his attention, he looked up at the canyons to spot something, but Gundalia wasn't the brightest place out there. Still, somewhere in his gut, it was telling him to be ready. Slowly he made way inside, the door closing shut.

Elsewhere up by the canyon, unbeknownst to Luke, Luka was high up and gazing down at the bootcamp with Brontes on his shoulder. They were glaring daggers at Luke's back and saw through the window that he was talking to Shawn, while Maggie pestered him, leaving him whining about something. _'Should've known he'd do this.'_ He turned and walked above the gorge's flat roofs, remaining stoic with a cold face. _'Those guys really wanna throw their lives away…guess it really is up to me.'_

* * *

Inside the deep darkness of the new Empyrean, the insides seemed very different, or at least Riaan's domain was. Unlike before, Riaan actually had a massive domain to cover the basis of his territory. While many rooms and hallways were underground and covered by white, the room that Riaan was in was his throne room, and it was the total opposite.

The throne room was mainly black, with red accents for accommodations. The red carpet lead to a stairway where Hades Pillars was as they stood in silence. Behind Riaan, Empyrean actually had bright red windows, which were strangely lit up in the underground darkness. The whole setup felt more like a Gothic church than it did a throne room.

The battered Rogue Zero hung their heads in silence. No words could be said about what they did, or rather what they didn't do. This failure didn't just traumatize them…it made them suffer. Suffer enough to where they dreaded for what's to come.

Riaan tapped his finger against his pedestal, clearly showing signs of impatience. "Do you wish to say something?"

Somebody could've said anything, but no one did. Not even the brave and wicked Maximus as his eyes continued shuddering.

"I see." Riaan sighed, pausing to allow the air to stale. "Very well then." He suddenly saw Cyrus stand up. "Yes, what is it Cyrus?"

"Milord, with all do respect, shall I explain what has happened?" he maliciously smirked. "I think they deserve to know if they do not understand."

"There's no need, Cyrus. They're already aware." Cyrus backed off, allowing Riaan to turn towards Rogue Zero. "Rogue Zero, you were the vanguard to our invasion. Your task was to ensure that we had established a large enough territory to ensure that we do not have interference for the next few days."

Killian thought he was merely redefining their mission. But he fell on false hopes as Riaan continued.

"However, because of your recent transactions, along with your records starting to show poorly, we of Hades Pillars and I came to realize this error." He snapped his fingers, showing visual holographic panels showing their earlier battles, especially when they lost terribly in the end. "You all had done admirably in getting to the canyons, but in doing so, your poor lack in judgement and critical thinking has led you to your foes whom had only put further pressure onto you. As a result, they used your strengths against you. They exploited you…like puppets."

Cesar sneered angrily as he was on a knee. He never kneeled. He was always in his chair, but Jase had to ruin it. Nevertheless, Rian continued.

"Our efforts to push back the Gundalian forces has led us to a small proximity that we've ascertained. However, the enemy Bakugan had come with reinforcements, as Lucia had predicted. To this, and your recent transactions, we came to a conclusion to what your punishment shall finally be."

Maximus looked up, his distorted gaze looking at Rian like he had seen a ghost. This wasn't the face that Riaan knew Maximus for. In fact, he normally saw him with a hood, but the actions with Luke had clouded him drastically. He didn't see a confident, heavily ambitious man who strived for power. No, far from that. This was someone scared and looking like he hadn't slept in days. It was just sad to see, which was why he came out and said it.

"Rogue Zero, your efforts in our operations had led us to nothing but success on New Vestroia and Vestal, now, it seems that from this reason that we must take a new approach."

"What are you saying?" Killian murmured.

Hendrix raised his head, looking solemnly at his superior with a disappointed gaze. Clearly he felt responsible. Ariella and Xander had anger in their gazes that they couldn't keep in.

Riaan's glare hardened, an ominous tone leading many to realize where this could be going. "It pains me to say. Rogue Zero…you're all…obsolete."

* * *

 **Here's chapter 39! Phew! Managed to keep it under 20K for once! So you guys got a sneak peak of what Luke's team can really do now. And it looks like Rogue Zero is in serious trouble. Next chapter, things are gonna pick up with Hades Pillars entering the ring! Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	39. Out with the Old, In with the New

The shower water spritzed behind the curtains, but from the sounds of the sizzling bullets hammering Luke away it felt like ironically tranquil. The shower water went on for some time, but long enough for Luke to allow himself to relax…this time.

He needed this, something to help make his harsh time a little better. It could've been a tropical island or a vacation for some folks, maybe going home would've been enough. But for Luke all he needed was a shower, and that was enough for him. The existence of Bakugan was at stake, no need to run ragged, but no need to _not_ look over the shoulder often either.

Sighing, he lowered his head, allowing the shower water to pelt his red hair. _'Forgot how good a shower feels. Guess it's because I'm Aquos or something?'_ But rather than dwell on such a pointless question, Luke finished up to shower, much to his slight chagrin, and turned the faucet off. He stepped out onto the foam mat beneath to help absorb the moisture in his feet so the ground wouldn't get wet.

A few minutes later, he exited and entered his quarters, where Shawn was laying on his bed. Luke sauntered over and plopped on his comfortable bed, loud enough to get his attention. "Yo, Luke." Shawn said loudly.

Luke muffled a greet in the pillow. "Mmphf…"

"You made sure to leave enough water for Alice, right?" Shawn reminded. "She's gotta shower, too."

Luke muffled again and gave a weak thumbs up.

Verias popped open besides Shawn. "He looks tired. Is he feeling alright?"

Shawn turned towards his partner. "You're telling me. Can't imagine it being easy running ragged like this and _not_ feel the need to lie down." He raised a brow. "Maybe Gundalian time is also something. Is it the middle of the night here?"

"I'm not sure. There isn't a lot of light here. It's all…" Verias trailed off. He wasn't sure what to make of words alone. But by some happenstance, Shawn knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying." Shawn looked out their window, seeing the Gundalian ceiling of their world. The holes in the crust were familiar to somewhere, but even he wasn't too sure. _'I'm getting serious déjà vu. This looks a lot like…'_

A yawn made Shawn look over, seeing Luke lazily stare at him. "I can still hear you know." Luke grumbled sleepily.

Shawn faced Luke again. "Luke? You almost scared me there." He chuckled. "Still up?"

"Yeah, barely." He yawned. "Man, I'm beat…"

"Yeah, me too. We got a big day ahead of us…guess we better rest while we can."

"Yeah. Let's just hope tomorrow…night guys." Luke turned on his bunk, his head resting on his pillow and started dawdling to sleep. Beside him, Abis was already asleep.

Shawn and Verias looked to Luke and then each other. "Guess we'll figure this through tomorrow…when we're all ready." Shawn commented. He laid back in his bunk along with Verias and lolled to sleep.

* * *

"Mmmm…" Rubbing a towel against her lavish, smooth skin, Alice could feel herself get drier and more relaxed. A lot had happened within the past two days for her to take in, and like a certain Aquos battler, she also felt eased by this shower. _'I still can't believe that I'm really doing this.'_ The Darkus Brawler thought as she continued drying. _'Still hard to believe that our worlds are coming to an end. A lot of people are out here risking their lives trying to make a difference…and I'm actually one of them.'_ As she wiped down her slender legs, she realized just how dirty they were beneath the dress she had on before. After a serious battle, she was already tired. Her mind went to the group she tagged along with. They were in this whole thing from the very start, and up to now, they were surviving off of rations, water, and they barely got away with their lives more times than what she could count. She was even more impressed with their survival skills with how fast they had to adapt and work over a very small course of time. _'These guys caught up faster than when Dan the other Battle Brawlers were back then. I wonder if this is a coincidence?'_

Once fully dried, she started dressing into a bright purple night gown. When it slunk over her, she looked into her face in the bathroom mirror. She stared deeply into her large brown eyes. Eyes that were so sincere to everyone, but also were scary behind their sockets. These eyes were hidden behind a mask long ago, now that mask was gone, and here she was, facing a battle she willingly volunteered for. _'Maybe I should've listened to Shun…but Luke's right. I can make a difference.'_

With herself reaffirmed, she walked out of the bathroom and into Esther and Maggie's room. The two girls were sitting on their bunks, having some girl talk of sorts.

"Oh, hey Alice." Maggie greeted.

Alice walked in and nodded. "Hi guys, sorry for the wait." She apologized. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?"

Esther shook her head. "No, you're not interrupting." She turned towards Maggie. "Maggie here was actually telling us of her training with Diablo, weren't you?"

"Yup, sure was!" Maggie continued her tale. "So then Diablo made everything all dark and scary, but Jelldon wasn't scared anymore. We were able to get over our fears of the dark and _bam!_ " she punched the air. "We hit Diablo where it hurts! You guys should've seen it, Jelldon and Diablo were punching like those guys you see in cartoons!"

Esther chuckled. "I don't doubt that. That fight back on Earth was proof. I'm impressed."

Maggie beamed. "Aw Esther, you _do_ care. And here I thought you'd save the compliments just for Luke. Someone's gonna be jealous~."

"What does that mean?" She asked quizzically, though underneath that tone there was hidden defense against what Maggie jabbed at her with.

Alice watched the two girls talk while she was in the corner. Seeing this was lighthearted; it wasn't the Battle Brawlers, but seeing how all of them interacted made it feel a lot like sisters and brothers conversing. She's only known them for a short time yet they accepted her.

"I know what you are thinking, Alice." A voice got her attention, making her see Hydranoid beside her.

"Hydranoid." She gasped.

"I've trained Esther and Atchibee well. Believe me, they are capable battlers indeed." He looked over, seeing the two mentioned talking to each other while Maggie was illustrating some kind of ability Jelldon used. "When we saw them leave, I wasn't sure if what I did was truly worth it…now I'm sure that we can rely on them, just as we have on Drago."

Alice softly smiled. Bringing up Drago reminded her of Dan and the others and how upset they might be that she didn't stop them. But that was pointless. "…yeah."

Esther looked over as she was in her pajamas, which were nothing but black pants with a black shirt tight enough to show off her ample bust. "Alice, are you well?"

Snapping out of it, she turned towards Esther. "Huh? N-no, sorry. I was just thinking is all."

"Is it about your decision to come with us?"

Alice looked down shamefully. "Well…"

"It's fine, really. You don't have to feel ashamed about it." Maggie uplifted. "It's not your fault."

Alice grinned. "I appreciate that, but still…"

Esther sighed. "We get it, it's not something to be proud of. I can understand. Making tough decisions against close ones is never easy." She walked closer to Alice, rivaling her modest height. "Look, Alice. A lot of us here are actually refugees who had to have abandoned our homes for this cause. We've sacrificed so much to get this far. If your friends won't understand, then allow us to help you explain. But at some point, our paths may cross…but you still have your mind, _and_ Hydranoid. You'll know what to do when you get to a crossroad. We're not the Battle Brawlers…but you're still an ally. And we're thankful for your stand."

Esther's little speech made Alice smile. She did have some leverage to her points made. It wasn't wrong, but she was taking experience and her feelings into consideration, something Shun and the others didn't. "Thanks. That means a lot."

Esther walked back to her bed, getting under the covers. "Now then, we should probably get some rest. We were told to have a debriefing when morning comes."

"That's right. So we need our strength." Alice moved to the in-wall bed that flipped out. It was premade in courtesy of Esther earlier, and she did remarkably well. She got under the covers. "Okay guys, night."

"Goodnight." Esther and Maggie said in unison before turning in.

In one room, Luke and Shawn were asleep over their covers, whereas Shuji and Jase were sound under their covers in their room they shared.

At long last, everyone on the Trailer was quiet.

* * *

While one group was enjoying sleep and well-deserved rest, things were different underneath the surface. Within Riaan's throne room, everyone gathered was still processing what was being told. And unlike the fortune Luke was blessed with, Maximus and his team were the exact opposite.

"What…did you just say?" Maximus shakily asked.

Riaan's calm leer sheared through all their gazes. "I hate to repeat myself, but if I must. Rogue Zero…you're obsolete to us."

Rogue Zero was at a loss for words. They all kneeled and looked up with stone-cold shock written on their faces. What they heard wasn't what they expected, nor needed in this case. After a long day of doing everything they could for Riaan and Hades Pillars and getting own by their enemies, they were expecting a slap on the wrist, not the axe in Zion's strap. The team even glanced at their superiors to see what they thought, but they were given no levity to their situation. Even Galilea looked saddened at Killian beneath her angered glare. Riaan continued.

"Your recent performances have meant well, but greatly hampering our dynamics. In other words, your little 'experiment' with your Bakugan and enhancing their forbidden potential has been maxed out. In other words, Luke and his little friends have been viewing you as nothing but checkmarks in this little game you've been playing, Maximus."

"C-checkmarks…?"

"Yes, checkmarks." He snapped his fingers, displaying a holographic projection of various Rogue Zero battles in the past. Quite shockingly, they've been in chronological order. "The Bakugan that you've selected have reached their critical points from the beginning, so they didn't have room to grow. As to where your foe's stood, the more they battled, the stronger their Bakugan became, and the quicker their pace had gotten. By the time they've came to Interacia, I can safely say that's where it was even before they surpassed you." He snapped his fingers, dispelling the projections.

"But your grace, we don't understand." Ariella exasperated, her tone a little shaken. "We've done everything up to this point to succeed your expectations. We've commenced the operation with your blessing."

"That I did." Riaan nodded. "And your work has bared the groundworks for our future of Interacia."

"Y-your grace, please." Cesar quivered. He was weak in the knees, and not from being scared; being in a floating chair a lot made him very useless with his feet. "W-with all do respect, I have done _extensively_ with the operation to better our world. Are you saying that my works are also obsolete?"

"Cesar." Lucia scowled. "Are you questioning the judgment of our great one?"

Cesar shrunk back from fear. He wasn't in any position to speak.

"No, Lucia. It's quite alright." Riaan said, holding up his hand to silence her. She backed off, allowing him to refer to Cesar. "Cesar, I can sympathize with your point made. You are perhaps one of the most valued members in this circle. Interacia and its populace would be in great peril if not for your creative thinking and actions."

"Thank you, Milord." Cesar bowed, though he'd beam if he could, but knew this wasn't the time.

"Your forbidden card project has been a great success. Because of the many copies and experiments performed, your research has allowed us to create Armagedoid." He held up Armagedoid in his right palm. "But, now that we have the technology of Vestal and the crust now crumbled, Interacia's manual reconstruction is also evolving. Its programming is allowing citizens to be alarmed and communications are running smoother than they were before."

"And that's all because of Empyrean." Cyrus continued. "But now that Empyrean has also been enhanced, the energy and the geography transferred shall be relayed in certain locations rather than just spontaneously."

"But, how could it…?" Cesar trailed off when Lucia stepped forward. Almost instantly he realized what he meant. _'Wait…her foresight!'_ He mentally cursed himself for not accounting this, balling his fists beneath his sleeves.

"But why now?! Why after everything we've done to help the world that you desire?!" Ariella snapped.

"Watch your tongue, young lady." Zion glared. Ariella glared at him, but even her arrogant glare didn't faze him.

"You ask why now?" Riaan answered Ariella's question. "The answer is because of the lack of your competence. Because of your potential having been reached in New Vestroia, your abilities have not adapt to the harsher battle environments that Gundalia has. These foes you have trained, however, are more than prepared, and are continuing to grow as we speak."

"Wait, you mean you're saying we're _helping_ those morons?" Xander exasperated. "That's ridiculous!"

"Like I said. Check markers."

Hendrix lifted his head, looking guilty for his failure. "Sir, with all do respect. If you're taking us off the field, where will that leave us?"

A very grim silence fell around the room as Riaan contemplated.

"Hendrix Stone…I'm sorry to say. Perhaps I once again didn't make myself clear." Riaan glared at him angrily. "When I mean obsolete, I mean in other words…no use."

Killian's eyes widened. _'No use? Wait, he can't possibly mean-!'_

Maximus stood up. "No use? _No use?!_ " he outraged. "You dragged us all the way down here just to tell us that we of Rogue Zero are being dismissed?!"

"If that's how you simplify it." Riaan answered calmly.

"Utter nonsense! I am anything _but_ a hapless tin can that you can just kick around when you're bored!"

"Uh, Maximus…what are you doing?" Killian nervously whispered.

"I've slaved for you and your ways, because it's what helped me gain power! I didn't crawl out of the depths of hell just to find myself being put back there after being spat on! Do you have any idea who you bastards are talking to?!"

Hades Pillars was about to take action, but Riaan held up his hand, stopping them. He seemed thoroughly invested in what Maximus had to say.

"My dream, my whole existence, it's to be nothing more than a demon. A demon that _no one_ can look down on! I never needed anything but power, and lots of it, and now you're just taking that all away from me?! I deserved this, I want to win, and that way everyone will fear me and my existence!"

"I see…so that's what this is about. Your existence."

Maximus snarled.

"Yes, I do seem to recall Cyrus and I meeting you on such bitter circumstances. I vaguely remember seeing that look you had when you laid eyes on us…" he chuckled to himself. "The thought still gives me shivers. But it seems that you're mistaken, Maximus, for it's clear that you didn't want to win that badly than just tantalize Luke…which is precisely why he's outgrown his fear of you…and now why you fear him."

Maximus' shady glare darkened. Riaan had hit the nail on the head, the leader of Rogue Zero, who was once fearless and intimidating, was nothing but broken, battered, and anything that he was before. And it was all because of Luke and Abis Omega. Two weak creatures that became so strong, and he unknowingly helped them.

"I do very much admire your determination, all of you. But right now, my forces don't need worn down soldiers who can't hold themselves up."

Hendrix balled his fists tight as he kneeled. Killian and Cesar's teeth gritted as they were being bent. However, what Riaan said next completely broke others.

"…and what do you do with old soldiers who can't fight anymore? They retire."

A cleat stamped on the red carpet, making a muffled snap beneath the spikes. Everyone in the room turned as Maximus unleashed a bloodthirsty cry as he threw Goblinball without warning. In a dark purple light, the Darkus Bakugan arose beneath Maximus. His shrieks made the air shudder with rage.

"Maximus! What are you doing?!" Ariella fearfully shouted. "Have you lost it?!"

Cesar's jaw slacked. He was too horrified for words, as was Killian.

Hades Pillars looked a little shocked at this sudden uprising, but they recovered just as quickly as it came. Riaan wasn't fazed in the slightest throughout the shrieking.

"I'm not going anywhere, you hear me old timers?!" Maximus shouted above. "If you think that Maximus Rogue is afraid of anything, think again! I'll show you myself just _why_ I deserve to be here! I AM THE DEVIL!" he sourly laughed in the high altitude, one that could make any living creature cringe from just how badly he was making himself stand tall for.

Riaan sighed as he reached for Armagedoid, but was voluntarily stopped by Cyrus. "Do not waste your energy on this misguided fool, Milord." He stated. "Please, let us take responsibility. Allow _us_ to clean up our little mess."

Riaan lowered his reach, seemingly allowing it.

Calmly, Cyrus stepped up before the rogue Maximus. His arrogant smirk showed how confident he was compared to his inferior's insanity. That only aggravated him further.

"What's this? Hiding behind your pillars like a shield?" Maximus taunted. "I knew you were also a coward!"

Cyrus raised a brow. "Even by your standards, this has gotten a little low, don't you think?"

Maximus shot a glare at him. "Who asked you?! Like I would waste another breath against you!"

"Is that so? Well then, in that case…" Cyrus held up a black sphere in his fingers. "If you'd like, by al means, hit me with your best shot. Then we'll see who's not in their place."

Everyone in Rogue Zero went wide-eyed and stood paralyzed by this fearful act. They couldn't tell if it was a gamble or just a hardy demand. Either way, the threat went right over Maximus' head.

"Fine by me." He darkly smirked.

"Max, wait!" Xander shouted. "You can't just-!"

"Silence." Maximus venomously scolded. "Don't get in my way, Xander…" he slowly turned, giving him a dark, spiteful glare of wide eyes that glowed like devil's. "Unless you wanna be next."

Xander swallowed a lump, completely silencing his intents. To hear such venomous, crude words aimed at him wasn't something that happened often. Sure from Zion, and especially from Ariella, but the tone from Maximus made it perfectly clear this was no going back, and he wasn't going to risk it from him. For once, he was afraid of _him_.

Maximus returned the attention towards his superior Darkus associate. "Now, where were we?" He reached forward, commanding his Goblinball to attack. The Bakugan charged up a dark energy orb in the center right in front of the eye.

As the energy charged, a smirking Cyrus humbly tossed his Bakugan to the floor, where it ignited the floor in a dark purple glow.

"If you think I should afraid, you're wrong! It's you who will-!"

 _SHRING!_

A field of darkness was ignited by bright purple claws that ended in a trail behind Maximus and Goblinball. It happened so fast the no one saw it coming. A swift force was all it took for Maximus to floor while the energy Goblinball gathered dissipated like vapor. The Bakugan slowly leaned back, unable to process what happened before he reverted to ball form, plopping by his master's side.

Everyone watching was rendered speechless. Rogue Zero could only watch in horror as their leader fell from such a high stature. "Maximus…"

Maximus landed on his back with a boastful thud. All the air in his body was knocked out of him as everything was black. The Bakugan Cyrus had returned as quickly as it did struck, as if nothing happened. "I believe that we are done here, are we not?"

Maximus' vision came back, but his body was so winded that he could barely move. "Cy...rus…" he painfully hissed.

"Maximus!" Xander cried out for his friend. He sharply turned and reached for Hyper Dragonoid. "Why you…!" Before he could reach his Bakugan, a battle axe passed him, embedding into the ground behind his stunned frame.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zion threatened.

Unable to react, Rogue Zero could only watch as Cyrus picked Maximus' body up and throw him back towards them. Killian immediately went to his side and tried tending, but that was all he could do. An energy cage began materializing around them, slowly building up electrical energy bars that built up towards the top until all of Rogue Zero was trapped inside.

"I'm very disappointed in you." Cyrus continued. "In all of you. Your great one merely gave you condolences to your lack of inability, doesn't mean it has to be taken to these lengths." He shot one more devastating look at Maximus as he sat up. There was a silence before he turned away. "Suppose this is what happens when a man-child is in charge."

"You…!" Maximus stammered up towards the cage bars in an attempt to get free. When he reached for them an intense shock shot through his body, causing intense pain that put him on the ground again. "Shit!"

"This is bad." Ariella went to reach for her Bakugan and Bakugan Trap, but Hendrix's hand grabbed her wrist before she could get to them. "What the-?! Hendrix!"

"No." he murmured.

"Unhand me you big oaf!" She tried to pry herself from his grip, but his muscular superiority made it impossible to break away. "If you don't, then I swear I'll-"

"I SAID _**NO**_!" His harsh shout echoed through the chamber, leaving his choice to reverberate back into the cage. The air fell in distinguished silence as Ariella was paralyzed in shock of Hendrix's sudden outburst. Hades Pillars, Riaan, even the rest of Rogue Zero went wide-eyed at Hendrix's outburst towards the pompous woman.

Ariella stared at Hendrix with astonish, but also fear. This was the first time ever that he broke his calm vibe towards _her_. Honestly she didn't think he'd be this scary. Clearly she was wrong. Inside her head, a rather vulgar image of a young girl surrounded by flames flashed inside her mind. The way the fire surrounded her as she held a knife drenched in blood was enough to give adults nightmares.

" _ **Noooo~…**_ _"_ Ariella jerked from that voice. The voice of the creature that slaughtered not just her entire mansion, but also her childhood. She shakily adverted her gaze towards Amina, who was busy filing her nails. When she glanced over, Ariella was immediately stricken with so much fear she crumbled to her knees.

"Deploring." Lucia huffed.

Hendrix and Cesar stood back in the cages, both glaring at Magnus and Lucia respectively. Killian was looking at Galilea with a hopeful glint behind his pleading eyes, but all she did was sadly frown in disappointment. Any means of hope he had was gone, leaving him dejected at his loss. The only two who seemed to have any kinds of fight were Xander and Maximus, though Xander was supporting his friend's resentment.

"I understand you are all angry with this judgment I casted." Riaan started. "As am I. This is not a betrayal to all your hard work."

"You really think that?" Xander sarcastically sniped, but Riaan continued.

"I've come to respect you all in your own individuals. Some of you I've come to know first-hand. Some of you in fact recommended by others…and others who I've taken in for your sakes." He looked specifically at Ariella, Cesar, and Maximus when he said that last line. "If you are willing to betray and cut that thread of faith, then so be it. But I hold all of you in regards still. So until we find ourselves in another situation for your needs, consider yourselves under suspense."

"Riaan!" Maximus charged for the cage bars again, but was rebuffed. He jumped forward and attacked the bars, gripping them tight as the pain caused them to coarse electricity. He snarled as he endured to pain, a hate-filled glare in his pupils. "You'll pay for this _dearly_ , you hear me?!"

"I know…but first, all of you must do so first." He lifted his hands towards them. "Rogue Zero…I bid you farewell, for now."

A light beneath the energy cage started swallowing up the ground. They were being transported, and they couldn't fight it.

"Riaan…" Maximus' eyes dilated as the white light enveloped him. " _ **RIAAAAAN~!**_ "

The next instance, all of Rogue Zero was gone, leaving nothing such a small sizzling spot from the teleportation. The room was filled with brief silence, especially for Riaan, Magnus, and Galilea. The voluptuous female hid her sadness well behind her face, but it didn't top her from having a small glaze in her eyes. But that glint faded away just as quick. Magnus in disappointment for what had to be done, but like Galilea, he masked it well too.

"And~…there!" Amina marveled over her freshly filed midnight blue nails, which sparkled like a might sky. "Stunning." She looked over, seeing the empty spot. "Hm? Oh, was the trash taken out or something?"

"More or less." Lucia said flatly.

Cyrus turned and bowed at Riaan's feet. "Forgive us for this mess, your highness. We'll make certain that we will do better from now on."

Rian nodded. "Very well then. Hades Pillars, as of now, all of Rogue Zero's operations are now under your supervision. You will be in charge of the advances and on the field at all times, does that sound fair?"

Cyrus darkly smirked. "Consider it a pleasure, sir."

"Very well then, dismissed." Hades Pillars instantly teleported away to ready their objectives. Riaan sat back in his throne, remembering the spite on Maximus' face. _'To be hated is better than to hate. These are a part of consequences…consequences that I must push towards the world that I seek.'_

* * *

Morning had soon dawned upon Gundalia, though with how dark it is one could never really tell. Luke and friends found themselves up and ready to start the next day, and they did so by meeting in Ren's base.

The base itself wasn't anything too lavish. The doors opened somewhat like mouths severing, which spooked everyone a bit. The majority of their color scheme was gray, with mild to smooth walls and interiors like a human conference hall. The room they were all gathered in wasn't very big, but it was sizeable enough for everyone to fit around a medium-sized table with a 3D layout of Gundalian ground.

"Glad you all could make it." Ren commented.

"No need. The pleasure is ours for your hospitality." Jase replied.

Nodding in acceptance, Ren continued. "I was able to get a talk in with Prime Minister Nurzak last night. He says he wants to see you for himself." He gestured over towards the wall behind him. On it were a cluster of hexagons that projected an image of an old man with a Gundalian robe, though far bulkier and had very large gems on it. The man had a goatee with a short beard, which went with his bald, rugged head that again left Luke's gang without much room to say. Ren turned in full and bowed before Nurzak. "Prime Minister Nurzak, good morning." He greeted.

' _That's the Prime Minister?'_ Luke took a good look at Nurzak and his gruffy expression. He looked well…kind of? He didn't know how Gundalians looked to one another, but kept it to himself either way.

"Good morning to you, too, Ren Crawler." Nurzak nodded. "So this is to whom you were referring to." He shot a glance at everyone else through the monitor he was on. Even digitized, his looks were enough to give everyone a cold chill.

Jase stepped up. "Greetings to you. I apologize for any inconvenience."

"It's quite alright." Nurzak sat back in his seat. "My associate Ren has told me quite a bit about you all. I do hope that he hasn't been giving you all any trouble."

"Well, actually…" Maggie nervously chuckled, scratching her cheek with her index finger.

Jase snickered. "Actually, we were going to ask him that. Right?" He shot a smirk at Ren, one to which he was bemused by.

"You can say that." He faced Nurzak. "Nurzak. These people have come from Earth. They know the Brawlers and came with some valued information. Go ahead guys."

"Very well then." Jase turned around. "Shawn, if you would be so kind?"

"Wait, what?! Why do I have to explain it _again_?!" he groaned. "Fine."

So for the umpteenth time in several days, Shawn explained everything that's happened so far, about Riaan and his abilities, to his origins and what's been going on. But the end, Ren and Nurzak looked baffled.

"Is this all true?" Ren snapped.

Esther calmly nodded. "Yes. We've seen it ourselves. Our worlds are slowly reducing to instability."

"You don't believe us then just take a look back at that army we had to run from. Sure that's proof enough." Shuji remarked.

"What do you think of this, Nurzak?" Ren turned towards the Prime Minister for answers.

Nurzak looked down, placing a hand to his beard. To say he was puzzled would be putting it lightly. "The Gundalian and Neathian archives never said anything beyond Code Eve. There have been conspiracy theories that would deter her existence as a farce, but those were all dismissed. Never have I considered there being a father of all Bakugan into this matter."

"There have been theories and evidence that Bakugan evolve by multiplying." Jase imposed. "Surely you considered there to be an origin beyond the original dragons."

"Besides that, don't offspring usually come from…uh, well…" An awkward note shut off Shawn as he cleared his throat. He wasn't sure how to propely finish, or rather if he should, that sentence, especially with Maggie in the room.

"Hey, I'm not a kid you know." Maggie glared. "I know what you're gonna say Shawn…you pervert."

"Hey!"

"Still, after everything that we've experienced, I guess that it's the only explanation we got." Ren examined, looking down at the conference table. The layout changed colors to a crisp pink, with dark magenta in a rapid pace. "Our sensors are picking up strong negative currents flowing beneath us, coming from beyond the ridge that we went over. This energy is strong…very strong."

Luke turned towards Alice. "Do you think this will affect the Bakugan here, too?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, I'm fairly certain. Bakugan can still be tainted here. They may go savage, just like on New Vestroia."

"That so?" Nurzak hummed.

"How are you feeling Linehalt?" Ren asked his partner. Apparently he's taking the advice seriously.

"I'm okay for now Ren." Linehalt answered. "But…my body…it's feeling a lot of pressure around. Is this what they meant by the negative energy's influence?"

"Yes, more or less." Hydranoid answered. "And that energy will build up until your instincts succumb to it."

"An armada with Battlegear copies, forbidden energy that powers up Bakugan, a father who has a grudge against Code Eve, and a dying world…this hardly makes sense at all." Ren was having trouble believing, but it wasn't his fault. No one in Luke's group could blame him, they weren't too different from him when they first found out.

"We know, but it's all we got." Alice continued. "Please, isn't there anything we can do?"

Ren wasn't sure what to say; he looked towards Nurzak for wisdom.

"If what you are saying is true and that this supposed father is here, then he must be here for a specific purpose other than just collect our Bakugan life forces. Tell me, has there been any specific patterns you've been picking up on them?"

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, at least a little."

They explained further about the various aspects of what Riaan has been stealing, which started off with Earth, copying its human DNA and geographical and cultural diversities. Then New Vestroia's wildlife and the Perfect Core and Bakugan energy that the planet held. Then towards Vestal, where Riaan wanted the schematics to Spectra's forbidden cards, mechanical weaponry, and Battlegear data, leading up to now.

"I see…" Nurzak's glare narrowed. "All of that does begin to make up the essence of _some_ planetary aspects…but still, that doesn't quite measure up to why they come here."

"Maybe this has to do with this Code Eve." Maggie pondered. "She created all Bakugan, it only makes sense that any planet with Bakugan on it has traces of her in it somewhere."

"Maybe he's after some more hardware." Abis suggested.

"That's also a very god point, Abis." Atchibee said. "They could be here for the machinery on this planet as well."

"You mean the Mobile Assault Vehicles?" Ren went wide-eyed. He started picking up on the pieces of that information gathered.

"I would wager that possibility." Jase surmised, using two fingers to jut up his glasses.

"Then if that's the case, they're more than likely getting the schematics for them as we speak." Atmos said. "He would have Battlegear _and_ vehicle enhancements."

"With that kind of fire power, they could break through our forces in no time." Ren realized, turning towards Nurzak. "Prime Minister, has the communications been fixed yet?"

"The systems can't make heads or tails I'm afraid. Our communications with or Neathian allies has been cut off completely. We're getting signals from this energy that's been interfering with our interspatial dimension control as well."

"Then we're on our own until the Neathian reinforcements get word of the situation." Esther deduced.

"Perhaps we can still make do with what we have on hand." Nurzak proposed. "You explained to us that it takes about a few days for this organism to completely infect our world, yes? For the time being, we should do or best and fend them off. They have armed Bakugan swarming from all sides around Gundalia. We have the other 12 elsewhere creating a perimeter to wear off the outsiders."

"So once they're done, do you think you can direct them here? If we're the closest to this source's base, we can launch an all-out attack to wipe their forces and try to wipe them off of Gundalia." Ren suggested.

"And all-out attack plan." Jase commented, hints of suspicion in his voice. "We'll need more layout of the terrain if that's your intentions."

"It's not like what we did, but we can still break in, right?" Maggie inquired.

"It's possible. But if Riaan altered the tower to fit this new environment, the inner security measures may have also been altered. Regardless, we'll need the best opportunity to strike, and that time isn't on our side."

"Looks like Rogue Zero will be surprised when we come knocking on their doorstep." Shuji smirked.

"I'm down for that." Fly Beetle shrugged.

"I suppose…" Alice wasn't so confident in the plan as she was with the dynamics. But she didn't have much room to make sense of how to play it. She suddenly got an idea. "Um, excuse me. Ren."

Ren turned towards her. "Yes, what is it?"

"If you're going to attack, maybe I can help. I can fit the Bakugan best suited in the attack forces and we can probably get a better lead from there."

"Really?" Luke gasped.

Esther's eyes widened. "That's right. I forgot that Alice was a master tactician when Bakugan started on Earth. She may be onto something."

Normally Ren wouldn't find anything to gain out of a situation where it's his forces. However, with her being associated with Marucho, a close friend and faithful comrade, he was willing to make an exception. "Alright, if that's what you want. We'll begin the preparations right away."

Nurzak nodded. "Make haste, everyone. Thank you for this information. I'll be sure to send word to everyone else. Be well." With that, Nurzak turned off the monitor, blanking out to a solid black hexagon on the dashboard, leaving everyone to themselves.

In his office, Nurzak backed away from the orb that he used to communicate with everyone. He folded his fingers atop one another and fell silent into deep thought.

"What is it, Nurzak?" Sabator, his Bakugan, asked.

"…this 'Riaan' fellow. There's something about this that I can't grasp." He tightened his grip on himself, impatience starting to rile him. "Either there's more to this so-called 'Father of Bakugan', or there's pieces of this puzzle we're not fitting."

"And what do you believe?"

Nurzak fell silent as he went into deep thought.

"Well I guess our playtime's over for now, huh?" Maggie frowned. "Guess we better wait until we're all set. Coming, Jelldon?"

"Sure thing!" Following behind, the Pyrus Bakugan floated in pursuit.

Shuji stretched his arms up in the air. "Guess there's no point waiting around. Better make sure that we're in shape." He turned towards Ren. "Hey, you guys have some kind of training field or something?"

Ren nodded. "We have a small cove half a mile east from here. Wild Bakugan spawn there often, so be careful."

"Gotcha." Shuji was next to file out. Beside him, Fly Beetle glided and plopped onto his shoulder. "Hey, Luke! Shawn! You guys wanna stretch those legs?"

Shawn shrugged. "I don't see why not. Luke?"

"Yeah, count me in." he answered. "We'll need all the experience we can get with our new abilities." To some degree, the merit in his vocabulary was more expressed towards him and his situation. Upon evolving, Luke realized that unlike his previous form, Frill Abis Omega worked a lot differently than before. Unlike when he was weaker and more versatile, this evolution made him stronger, but at the cost of offense. A lot of his abilities played by defense, much to his chagrin.

"Well, better now than never." Abis agreed. "Luke, ready?"

Luke nodded. "Right, let's go?" He started walking with Shawn and Shuji, but turned around. "Hey Esther, are you coming?"

Esther shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. I promised Maggie that I'd help her with Jelldon's newfound attribute changing abilities." She answered flat.

"Oh…okay." Luke slowly turned forward. "Well, guess I'll see ya." He left, not knowing that Esther was having a small frown of her own. She promised she'd watch over Luke, and that's something that piqued Atchibee.

"Esther, are you sure about this?" the evolved moth asked.

"I'm sure, Atchibee. Besides, Luke has Shawn watching over him, and I promised Maggie." She watched Luke faded out of distance, her confident smile returning. "Besides, he's doing well on his own right now. We should be, too."

"I'll neither agree nor disagree with you there. We can do more if we depend on each other."

Esther acknowledged the remark and filed out next, leaving Jase, Alice, and Ren in the same room. The Ventus battler turned towards his fellow associates. "Before I make my departure, you wouldn't mind if I get some maps? The geography my better work to our advantage."

Ren nodded. "Of course." He looked towards Alice. "Now then, what's the setup you have in mind?"

Alice looked down at the digital grid the table used. He looked in all directions and the number of Bakugan that were part of each unit. After several seconds of scouting the setup, a smile came across her.

"Okay, here's what we can do…"

* * *

Lucia sat quietly on her knees, eyes shut as she chose to find solace in her mind. She needed her mental rest to be proper if her foreseeing was to be accurate. Even more so, her heightened responsibility.

' _If I'm going to take up that loon Cesar's responsibilities, I must remain calm.'_ She took a deep breath, exhaling out as she caught up on another cleanse in her mind. Once her exhale ended, not even the sounds of running water could be heard in her mind. She was in total psyche stasis. In this state, she felt another presence. "What do you want, Magnus?"

Magnus, who had teleported recently, walked up behind her. "Sorry to interrupt doll, but we just got word from the boss himself. He wants us to do a reconnaissance mission on the forces."

"I was well aware of this fact." Lucia said flatly, slowly standing up in her circle. "But I appreciate the notice."

Magnus smirked. "You time before he officially sends us out. You'd like, we could-."

"No, that's alright." Lucia cut him off. "I'm in no means interested. I'd appreciate it if I held my own space, thank you."

Magnus mentally snapped his fingers. He should've figured she'd be hard to reel in. He knew a pretty girl when he saw one, and while Amina held her own idealistic charms, Lucia and Galilea were ahead by leaps and bounds; Galilea especially. And with Killian out of the picture, he'd had ample opportunity.

"Now then, let us proceed to-!" Lucia was cut off when her vision went blank for a second, causing her body to stiffen.

"Lucia?" Magnus called.

Lucia's head was fading in and out. She was catching glimpses of images that were zooming quickly. One showed them in strong whirlwinds, which were repelled by darkness. She saw Alice again, only this time she had a much stronger energy around her. The way she glared was reminiscent to that of another battler from long ago, specifically herself but in another form. Her vision quickly came back, her composition returned. "…I'm fine. I just spaced out for a moment." She lied.

Magnus looked curious. He knew she was faking it. She was only like this when she had visions, and then her composition would be normal. But the look on her face with this one made him skeptical.

"Let's go. Our divine one has summoned us." She turned and teleported away, with Magnus following behind.

* * *

"Ability, activate!" Shuji lifted his Bakumeter, showing a glowing brown ability card hologram. " **Giga Horn Buster!** "

Fly Beetle got to all six legs and aimed his horn. Once ready, he locked onto a nearby Subterra Jetro in the distance. "Eat this!" He roared out, unleashing an intense dark orange bolt from his horn that tore open the earth as it traveled towards Jetro. The impact collided with its base, causing it to revert to a sphere that nestled in the hard earth.

Shuji smirked at the results of that one attack. _'Now that's some serious power.'_

Elsewhere, Shawn raised an ability card of his own, which glowed yellow. "Ability activate, **Bolt Cutter!** " The blade ends of Verias' staff shined and lengthened, making sharper sabers as he closed in on two Subterra Luxtor heading his way. When they fired intense energy beams, Verias sliced clean through with one swing, bisecting down the middle. When he reached them, he took a sharp pivot and posed behind them.

Shawn and Verias remained valiant as the two Luxtor started morphing back to their ball forms, signaling another set of Bakugan defeated, much to their chagrin.

A wild Farakspin hissed as its wings spun like a fan propeller, creating a green cyclone that shot down onto Frill Abis Omega. But he and Luke were more than prepared.

"Ability activate, **Frill Rippler!** "

Abis flexed his fins on his body, making them wide enough to take the Ventus attack and buffer it back. As the green cyclone was being redirected, blue ripple-like shockwaves flowed out, causing the attack to lengthen its range. Farakspin was nowhere near fast enough to get out in time before the attack swallowed it, sending it spiraling out of the distance and into a green light.

"Okay, where's the next one?" Shuji readied, looking around his surroundings.

"I think that's all of them for now." Shawn commented, looking around to find their space had been cleared. There were a lot of balls lying around, some of which refused to budge, while others were scuttling away to recover their lost strength.

"That it?" Luke asked, showing surprise.

"Looks like it." Shawn smirked. "Sorry guys, guess that's it for now."

"Man, talk about a bummer." Shuji grimaced.

Luke sighed in his own share of dismay. He lowered his sword. "Guess beggars can't be choosers, huh."

All the Bakugan reverted to ball form, landing on a small rock they used as a stool. "Well I guess that was a quick workout." Fly Beetle commented.

"That was more than quick by my account." Verias remarked. "We didn't break much sweat from the work we put in." It was an ironic statement, but nobody chose to regard it. "But you know, that surprised me?"

"What?" Abis clarified.

"Just that…there weren't a lot of them out here. Remember on New Vestroia and Earth that there were Bakugan crawling everywhere?"

Luke's eyes widened upon realization. "Wait a minute…! Yeah, I actually do!"

Shawn put a hand to his chin. "Yeah, know that you mention it. Erath seems to have a few more Bakugan rolling around than here."

"You think this has something to do with the immigration to Earth two years ago?"

Shuji shrugged. "That's my bet. That's how Nene got that big bug we squashed. Guess that also explains a couple of other things too."

"So then…we might be the only guys from Earth who have Bakugan from New Vestroia." The realization was as shocking as it was sad. Granted, Luke is always taken back by surprise, but this was one that left him a little despondent. Only so many were refugees now from that dying world, and their Bakugan were some of them. Talk about tough love.

"Guess so." Shawn agreed. "But we gotta persevere. We need as much experience as we can if we're going to adapt here."

Luke's worried were brushed aside and nodded. "Right!"

Shuji adverted his attention towards them. "Alright, well since those guys were duds, you guys wanna stretch those legs some?"

Luke turned towards Shawn. "I think you should go first Shawn." He insisted. "He's got Subterra and you're Haos. It'd be a nice challenge, don't you think?"

Shawn shot Luke an intrigued glare. "Are you saying that because you're chickening out?"

Luke blinked. "W-wait, what? No! C'mon! Why would I do that?

Shawn chuckled, showing some heart to Luke's defense. "Easy Luke, I'm just teasing you a little. No need to get worked up. Besides, Esther would never let you hear the end of it if she was here."

Luke grumbled. For some reason everyone has been bringing up him and her as of late. And it served to really rile him up. _'This better be some kind of inside joke.'_

Shuji raised a brow. "Say, speaking of which, what are you gonna do about the chick?"

For the second time, Luke was caught by surprise. "W-what? Shuji, you too?!" he exasperated. "Okay, you guys better tell me what's going on!"

"C'mon, don't say you're dumb...heh, even if it's true." Shuji smirked. The comment left Luke with a twitching eye, his patience deterring. "Her worries in Empyrean, the pep talks, the way she's smiling. Do I even have to spell it out for ya. Even _I'm_ not that clueless."

Shawn shot Shuji an invested look. "I don't know. You both seem pretty close to that end of the branch if you ask me." He remarked, earning glares from Shuji and Luke.

Luke grumbled hastily at his feet. It stirred in his mind what the others about him and Esther wasn't something that he hasn't been thinking about. Actually, it's something that's been on his mind whenever he has some levity of free time. In a recent dream he had, he had a small vision of Esther in an open field, teeming with butterflies and a nice, crisp forest in the distance. When he recalled how slowly she turned and smiled at him, the sun aligned at just right angle to illuminate her back, giving her an angelic appeal. He shook his head to keep himself on track.

"Look, Luke, its okay if you have priorities. We get it." Shawn said, showing empathy for Luke. "Let's just take this step by step, okay? We'll work on our strategy, then we'll see afterwards, okay?"

"I-I guess…" Luke guiltily looked down, sighing in defeat. "Seriously, why are you guys bugging me about this so much?"

Shawn shrugged. "Well, we have our own reasons."

"Yeah, plus it's fun to watch." Shuji laughed.

"Okay, that's not helping!" Luke yelled.

Abis, Verias, and Fly Beetle turned towards the other after looking at their humans squabble. Seeing Shuji and Shawn jokingly tease Luke in the background was as hilarious as it was confusing. Seeing Luke on an irate served to amuse Shawn and Shuji even more. _'Humans.'_ They groaned.

* * *

"Okay, ready?" Esther asked her opponent.

Maggie nodded. "Sure am! Jelldon!" At her command, Glow Jelldon raised his tentacles again against Dusk Atchibee. When she was ready, she swiped her arm. "Jelldon, Attribute Change!"

Jelldon let out a cry as he began to change the gel substance in front of him. The light began to encompass the rest of his body as he shined brightly. When the glow receded, it revealed Jelldon in another coating, this one being Haos. The eyes and the gel sacs were all glue, and while yellow was still present, there was silver where orange would be.

"So it's Haos this time?" Esther observed.

Maggie nodded. "Yup, now let's see how you fair against this, Esther!" Maggie revealed an ability for Haos Glow Jelldon. "Ability activate, **Correlation of Darkus to Haos!** " Jelldon's body was engulfed in a large veil of Haos energy, which came from facing Atchibee's Darkus energy that fed him strength.

Esther watched with a meek smile of impressed. "Interesting." She braced herself. "Then come!"

"With pleasure! Ability, activate! **Spiral Lantern!** " All the tentacles on Jelldon's body started glowing brightly like beacons. He ascended into the air and he started spiraling his entire body in Atchibee's direction, directing all his elastic, glowing tendrils at Atchibee.

"It's true that Haos Bakugan can give and store powers of their own." Esther stated calmly. "But Darkus…takes all that power into one's own." As it shrewd and coldly, Esther showed an ability at the ready. "Ability activate, **Wormhole!** "

Atchibe's eyes briefly glinted as the attacking light tendrils spiraled. Two dark vortexes appeared in front of the red patterns of her wings, stopping the attack. The tendrils were redirected into the wormholes, immediately draining all the light inside and reverting the tentacles to normal. They receded back to Jelldon, who braced s the sapped light faded with the wormholes, giving her power instead.

The Pyrus battler's eyes widened in shock. "You can absorb abilities now?"

"Sorry for the surprises." Esther remarked. "But you should know better than to keep yourself unexpected. Now, ability activate, **Glare Astral!** " Atchibee hissed as all the eye patterns on her wings shined brightly. From them, intense, raw Darkus energy shot in four beams that bolted at Jelldon.

"Don't count us out of surprises just yet!" Maggie chimed. "Jelldon has more than just attribute-related abilities! Like this!" She showed another ability. "Ability activate, **Petroleum Shield!** "

Jelldon remained still while the glow on his gem shined brightly. Before him, a soft, dense veil of yellow, liquid-like energy materialized, absorbing the impact that would've dealt serious damage. Atchibee, however, refused to give in so easily, as to where Jelldon wasn't either.

"Looks even to me." Maggie chimed.

Esther showed a glowing ability card. "Fusion Ability, activate! **Vermilion Raid!** "

Atchibee's eyes glistened with glossy purple and indigo. A hot, flaming breath of violet, purple, and indigo rushed out and beamed between all four beams. The attack pulsed not the shield, creating a massive shockwave that made Maggie back away. Meanwhile, Jelldon was barely holding onto himself. He grunted as he tried to hold up his shield, but Atchibee's fire power was really pushing him. He couldn't hold on much longer until the shield's density was penetrated by the dark flames, drawing closer.

"Jelldon, Attribute Change!"

Just as the flames erupted, the shield burst like a bubble. Darkness enveloped something like an inferno, leaving hot winds to pass Esther and Atchibee as they remained calm. They merely looked on as the lames were brushed by sand. The sand spiraled around a base that wasn't visible until it receded, revealing Jelldon in his Subterra form.

"So you're going with another attribute change." Esther deduced. "Is this going to be your style from now on?"

Maggie sighed. "I don't know. Ever since we evolved, Jelldon's whole set had made him completely versatile. He was all defense before, but now he's that _and_ more offense." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Honestly, this whole evolving thing is still confusing me."

"I don't know, I kinda like it." Jelldon chimed. "What about you, Atchibee?"

The moth raised her scythes, looking at their shimmering purple edges. "If I'm being honest, I've never felt so…elated. It's strange." She suddenly charged at Jelldon with a scythed slunk back. With one swing, she caught Jelldon by surprise and he was sliced into. The alien-jellyfish cried out as he was repulsed, but as he pivoted, his tentacle backslapped Atchibee. She used her scythed to block the Atchibee, but the smack sent her a few meters into the air.

Esther sighed in relief. "That's good. I thought something may have gone wrong. That's assuring."

Maggie hummed as hands were to her hips. "Oh? What's this? Worried about something other than Luke for once?" she cooed.

Esther's eyes widened. "W-what?!" she shrieked, causing Maggie to giggle.

"Oh nothing, just yanking your chains. Just seems that you and Luke are rather…close, right?"

Esther had a small tint of pink in her cheeks. She huffed as she raised her head. "I think you're more absurd than usual. He's my friend, I'm supposed to worry about him."

"Alright, if you say so." Maggie shrugged. She saw the calmed composition on Esther's face return, in fact colder than ever. She was really trying to focus. _'Wow she's stubborn about this. Guess breaking the ice with her and Luke is gonna be tough…and that means all the more fun for us!'_

"Enough small talk, it's time to take action."

"Right!" They both readied more abilities as Jelldon and Atchibee both charged for one another.

* * *

Ren was typing in coordinates at a rapid pace. He had to make sure this attack plan would go as smoothly as possible. To do that, he had to make sure that he followed whatever advice Alice and Jase had to offer. "Almost done…" He inserted the last component to the lineup, completing the set. "And…there!" He overlooked the entire board, seeing the massive army that was organized according to specific lineups. "Done. Not bad."

"That's great." Alice commented.

"Thank you." He looked towards Jase and Alice. "But it was all thanks to you two. You both have my greatest regards."

Jase adjusted his glasses with a straight face. "No thanks are necessary. As former military personnel, it's important for even the slightest details in knowing your enemies just as important as knowing your allies." He wouldn't lie either if he actually did miss ordering around the soldiers beneath him though, but out of humble respects, he kept to himself and smirked. "Now then, let's go over this one more time. We'll start off by using Bakugan from the air to bombard and surprise attack the grounded Bakugan. From there, Bakugan who are adept at underground such as your Luxtor shall have the element of surprise. They're more than likely still have more firepower, so after the first wave, use a defensive squad to nullify and repel any abilities, and thus behind there, have your cancellers and ability preventers ready to neutralize them. Then go for the assault for the Battlegear and Mobile Assaults. This shall be the very basic of our strategy. If push comes to shove, we'll use high-speed Mobile Assault vehicles to divert attention to allow the slow, heavy fighters to attack and backup the speed runners."

It was a lot of information to process. Even Alice found herself at a loss for words at Jase's military insight. She helped in setting up the Bakugan based on attributes and abilities, but seeing Jase put the plan to action almost shut her down.

After all the processing, Ren took the flash drive out of the insert, making the holographic projection vanish. "Thanks for the help. Now we might actually have a way to stop them and drive these guys out."

"We'll see. We don't know much beyond Riaan's spontaneous advances, but it's better to retain caution for the worst." Jase commented.

After the meeting, Ren dismissed himself to configure the plans to his troops. Meanwhile, Alice and Jase walked down the hallway to where it would lead them outside. A small silence fell between them before Alice had chosen to break it.

"So…Jase was it?" Alice started. "Thanks for the help. Ren looked like he really appreciated it."

"It was no trouble." Jase answered nonchalantly. "I just uphold a degree of military experience, that's all. And we're painfully aware that even the littlest experience does in fact make a difference."

"I can't argue with you there." A brief moment of silence fell before she continued. "So Jase."

"Yes?"

"You were part of the B.I.F, right? What made you decide to leave?

The Ventus battler grinned. He could see some sort of parallel forming from her question, but he continued. "Well, to be honest, it involved something everyone else showed me."

"Everyone?" Alice was genuinely confused.

"It's a trick answer to such a simple question. As part of the B.I.F, I was compelled to save Earth by any means. We aligned ourselves with the Bakugan and influenced them into our ranks…and at some point, well, you can say I was the sole reason we went too far in one operation."

Alice remained silent, allowing Jase to continue.

"I left on accounts of my actions, actions that would've made me no less sinister than those Interacians who turned their Bakugan into slaves. If it weren't Luke and his insistence, perhaps things would've ended differently for my career."

"That must have been a hard decision, throwing everything your whole life around." She realized how harsh her choice of words were and lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

Jase shook his head. "No, don't be. I made my choice. And besides…" he chuckled. "This style of living is…well, rather amusing."

"Everyone looks so close to one another." Alice grinned.

"I have no reason to believe why we shouldn't. Trust is part of a foundation of a functioning team…it's quite ironic, considering it was the least trustworthy amongst all of us who brought us all together again."

"You mean Luke?" Alice's eyes widened in realization.

Jase prodded his glasses. "Yes. The details of what he did are another story entirely. But what matters is that if that problem child could see some semblance of light in this weary soldier, then maybe there's hope for us yet."

Alice could hear the witty sarcasm spewed in parts of what he said, but to some degree, she could understand the situation. Shun didn't seem too trusting to have relied on her to come with them, so she turned towards Luke and the others. A soft smile crept onto her face. "You must really value Luke, don't you?"

"Yes, quite a lot in fact." He smirked. "He makes for quite the entertaining pet."

Alice blinked confusedly. She was caught surprised by Jase but chose to ignore it. "I'm gonna go see if we can find some water around here."

"If not water, a liable purified liquid will do." Jase said. "I'll scout the area to see if any enemy Bakugan are around."

With a nod, Alice tended to her own matters. She walked off elsewhere while Jase went in another direction far out. He eventually found himself along a small plateau that was overlooking the base. From the high point, he could see almost everything the base had to offer. From the massive dome that was Ren's compound, to the humungous yet very reliable Trailer; Jase took it all in, and in the vast distance near the canyons outback, he could barely make out small explosions, which were the other guys' training no doubt. A part of him felt obligated to join, but seeing them all work hard brought a small tint of pride in his heart, though he thought little of it.

His mind then drifted back to the conversation they had, her words ringing in his head. _"You must really value Luke, don't you?"_

The former colonel found himself deep into thought with what Alice said about Luke. Granted, he did find him a nuisance at times, but a much less reckless one; one that came to be respect. He still believed that Luke could still use room for maturing, sure, but unlike before, the colonel didn't have to hold his hand and drag him along in order to make a point. Instead, Luke has proven himself to be capable of understanding and growing up on his own now. He was impressed…even more so than with himself. If this were to have happened a few months ago, he'd meekly chuckle at being some child's fantasy, but he found himself caught up in the mess, and is stuck with them. Though, deep down, he wouldn't have mind…though he'd sooner be dead than admit that fact to everyone else.

"Atmos."

The Ventus Bakugan – who was perched on his shoulder the entire time – finally chose to speak. "Yes, Jase?"

"We've come far, have we not?"

"In lightyear standards, sure. But I think I understand what you mean." The falcon mused a grin. "Though it's because we have them holding us up, right?"

Jase looked back to see the others in the vast distance. His face remained unchanged, although there was a small tug at the corner of his lips.

"Shall we give pursuit?"

"I don't see why not." Jase went on his way to join his comrades, but when he thought the perimeter check was secure, he suddenly stopped when an intense pressure caused his head to perk up. He slowly walked to a halt when he felt something behind his back. This heavy toll was easy to tell, but this energy was much stronger than usual. He prodded his glasses with a huff.

When he slowly turned around, the air felt stale, but he persevered. Meters away from him, two figures overlooked him, as if they've been watching him this whole time. One figure had dark skin with dreads, and the other was a light-skinned wavy-haired blonde in a ballroom gown. Despite their appeal, he remained stern.

"May I help you both with something?" he asked rhetorically. He had a grim feeling crawling up his back just from looking at them. _'That apparel…they're…'_

Magnus stepped forward, but Lucia reached in front. "Allow me." Taking a step back, Magnus allowed Lucia to step forward to talk to Jase.

"Jase." Atmos warned.

"Yes, I know Atmos…I can tell something about these two." He eyed Lucia quietly, watching her advance towards him. The ominous vibe she gave off intensified further with each step.

When she was within arm's reach, the eloquent beauty glared boastfully at Jase. "Greetings, my good sir." She started. "I apologize for coming on such notice."

Jase decided to play along. "It's quite alright. Though I have to wonder, how exactly have you come to this place? May I ask from where you are from perhaps?"

Magnus scoffed. "Please."

Lucia shot a look over her shoulder before looking back at Jase. "Forgive him. My associate means no harm."

"It's quite alright." Jase answered. "I've known fellows like him before. Similar-case scenario."

"My apologies once again, good sir, but I'm afraid that we're on a schedule at the moment." Lucia looked down behind Jase, seeing the massive base and all the weaponry that was available. She took it all in, and looked at Jase. "You are familiar with this base, are you not?

"More or less. Just been transferred here."

"I see, and this is the number of arsenals that they have…and out in the open." She added. "How vexing."

As she was talking, Magnus was using his Bakumeter to get readings. He was looking into the area via video camcorder on the device, and soon he closed it. He got a good look and nodded, that's all what Lucia needed.

"May I ask why you're invested in this domain?" Jase added, the rhetorical wits he and Lucia sharing starting to wear off.

The Haos battler closed her eyes. "I believe you may already know the answer to that, Jase Mercury."

Jase and Atmos fell silent. Their instincts were telling them this was going to get bad.

"I believe you are well-aware of who we are, so allow us to cut to the chase. My name is Lucia Artemia. My associate her is Magnus Hunt." She gestured over towards Magnus, who crossed his arms. "We have come from the land of Interacia, a world that of which _you_ and your friends violated. I do apologize if that sounds harsh, but my lord Riaan's patience will wear thin enough as it is."

"So then you're well aware of us I take it?"

"…yes. We've been very much aware of all these actions, solemnly by your hands. Your actions have reflected badly on our associates, much more so than the Brawlers have in fact."

Jase fell silent as he tried to figure out what she meant, then it hit him. _'Does she mean Rogue Zero?'_

"You may also be wondering just who we might be specifically, am I right?" Lucia continued. "We've come in place of the ones that you call Rogue Zero. We are the _true_ name of Riaan's forces."

Jase remained silent as he processed all this. He's only heard about them perhaps once, and he most certainly recognized her from Interacia. To hear her announce herself and her associate's titles was humbling, especially since the Brawlers didn't know. But that made it all the more reason to be on guard.

"Now then, speaking as a representative and our mission of reconnaissance accomplished, I'd rather not have anymore trouble stirring for our operations. I told you of this because our associates acknowledged you as a threat to our plan. So consider this…" she cleared her throat, allowing Magnus to take over.

"Look buddy, your friends are off elsewhere, so you're all alone. So if you're smart, you'll know to listen to us. If you and your friends return to Earth now, we assure you, no harm will come to your way."

Jase could feel the crude tone's judgement. It sounded more like a demand than a warning. Taking a gander he decided to play a fool. "I see…and by some happenstance that we can't?"

Magnus scoffed. "You mean you _will_?"

"Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm sure we both have our reasons for being here, but I see no reason for us to turn back to a dying world empty-handed now, wouldn't you say?"

Lucia scoffed back, showing some kind of amused grin. "For once, I would have to agree, Jase Mercury." She frowned. "But still, if you do not relay the message to return home, you and your friends will not survive."

"From whom exactly?"

Lucia's glare hardened. A light-like energy started to swell around her. "…you know whom I refer to. I'm having quite enough of this backhanding play we are having."

The atmosphere in the air began to shift once again. Jase and the two people he was against could feel it, the tension building between all of them escalating dramatically. Seeing the scenario turning for the worst, Jase stepped back. While doing that, he reached behind with his hands behind the back. He pressed a button on his Bakumeter, relaying some kind of signal.

"Looks like he's taking a stand, Lucia." Magnus interjected.

"Yes, I can see that." Her glared hardened. "By the way, I'd advise you don't send a distress signal…we've already taken care of that." She and Magnus held up their Bakumeters, which were beeping to signify a radar of sorts.

Jase leaned forward with a slightly determined glare. "I see…so you knew I would do that as well?"

"Like I said, we've been keeping quite few tabs on our associates. Their responsibilities are now ours, and thus so are you to deal with."

Magnus reached for his specialized Glotronoid. "Lucia, enough. Is he gonna battle us?"

Lucia scoffed once again. "Yes, it's painfully obvious by now." She held up Glotronoid. "If he does not find ample reason, then we shall give him one."

Finding no means out, Jase took one look back at the base, hoping someone would be within range. Unfortunately, it looked like no one was around at this time. Either guards were on break or were patrolling elsewhere. He faced his foes once again, giving them a stern glare.

"Jase, we should be careful." Atmos whispered.

Jase propped his glasses again. "I'm well aware of our situation, Atmos…the one in particular especially." His attention drew towards Lucia as he recalled the video and framed that the Brawlers took when battling. "These are very powerful opponents, with one having the ability to perceive the future."

"Then what shall we do?"

A moment of silence fell as Jase began to strategize. Odds are she knows what he's going to do; he's just going to have to wing it if he can.

 _ **Lucia: 100% Jase: 100%**_

 _ **Magnus: 100%**_

"I find this matchup hardly fair, but orders are indeed orders." Lucia said. "This is your last chance. We know how this shall end, and we'll make the future for our beloved lord Riaan's eyes."

"Is that so?" Jase countered. "Everyone wishes to see themselves in the future by some measure of standards. They want to see things fulfilled, and use that as an incentive to act…which is precisely what we are doing as well. To free the future from eminent control."

"So, a future you cannot control? That doesn't make any sense." Magnus turned towards Lucia as she was stiff. "Alright, what's the first move gonna be?"

Lucia had her eyes shut as she was focusing on her foresight. Her mind went white as she was getting pictures of battle images. She was seeing Atmos launching attacks with strong winds, countered by claws and orange waves that he was evading. Her eyes flashed open. "Magnus, you may act first." She stated calmly. "You will start off, and then he will counter."

"So like the Brawlers huh? Simple and easy, I like it." He picked up a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" He threw the Gate Card into battle, making it fade into a light brown shockwave across the gray ground. He picked up his Glotronoid and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Glotronoid, stand!"

In a harsh orange-brown light, the ground suddenly crumbled as gravity intensified around Glotronoid as the Bakugan stood. The lizard-like Bakugan's eyes opened, unleashing a shrilled roar as his sharp nails glistened.

With his adversary's Bakugan out, Jase calmly reached for Atmos. "If this is how you intend, please, allow me to entertain you if you so see it. Bakugan, brawl!" He shot Atmos into play. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Gale Atmos!"

In a green whirlwind, Gale Atmos arose for battle with a menacing caw.

 **Glotronoid: 700 Gale Atmos: 600**

Magnus pulled up an ability card from his Bakumeter. "Ability, activate! **Glow Jacket!** " Glotronoid's body began glowing a bright orange, the accents illuminating everything around the Bakugan. His power level was seen shooting up by 300 Gs.

 **Glotronoid: 700 (+300) = 1000 Gale Atmos: 600**

Glotronoid charged ahead, assaulting with a bright, empowering glow.

"Jase." Atmos ensued.

The Ventus battler nodded. "Very well, ability activate, **Omni Storm!** " Gale Atmos spread all his wings and exerted one massive flap of all of them at the same time, unleashing a massive green shockwave that stopped Glotronoid's advances. The Bakugan covered up as Atmos' strong winds were whipping up violent gusts that flowed into the winds, propelling more force that blasted the lizard.

 **Glotronoid: 1000 Gale Atmos: 600 (+400) = 1000**

"Now what?" Magnus asked Lucia.

Lucia closed her eyes once again. She held her composition as concentration slowly sunk in. In her vision, she saw an incoming talon, then what looked like a small orange laser that was looking to be maneuvered with increased speed. Slowly she opened her eyes again. "He's making a direct assault. Be ready."

Glotronoid was buffered by the winds and kept sturdy, but the blockade left him open for him to be struck by a talon. The claws buffered him enough that he lost balance on one leg. Atmos kicked once again, scoring a sweep across his face that floored him.

"Oh!" Magnus winced. "Damn, that falcon can fight. Ability, activate! **Mal Impact!** "

Glotronoid looked up as Atmos was at a high point for defense. The small dot on the forehead shined a bright orange, releasing a narrow laser that barreled after Atmos. The falcon evaded and swerved through the air, dodging the beam with grace.

 **Glotronoid: 1000 (+200) = 1200 Gale Atmos: 1000 (-200) = 800**

Atmos continued evading around the laser, narrowly minding the close calls. He twirled around and broke into a sharp turn around it.

Jase pulled up an ability to hep compensate. "Ability activate, **Tailwind!** " Atmos suddenly was whipped up in a strong whiplash of tempest just as the laser was about to graze his feathers. The whirlwinds made him momentarily disappear, but neither of Hades Pillars showed any signs of shock. As predicted, Atmos soared around at alarming rates, breaking into a nosedive straight below. He ziplined into a sharp turn across the ground towards Glotronoid. Thankfully he was much faster to escape the barrage of lasers shot at him and barreled into Glotronoid's chest. Despite the armor, the intensified speed gave too much momentum, forcing the Bakugan onto its back a second time.

 **Glotronoid: 1200 Gale Atmos: 800 (+300) = 1100**

Magnus winced again. "Man!"

"Suppose this is my turn now." Lucia humbly held up Lumitroid. "Very well then…Bakugan, brawl!" She gracefully tossed Lumitroid into battle. "Haos Lumitroid, stand!"

In a luminescent light, the magenta and bright yellow glow gave way to another Bakugan, being the cyclopean scorpion that had black and magenta scales over it. Its menacing hiss shrieked through the atmosphere.

 **Glotronoid: 1200 Gale Atmos: 1100**

 **Lumitroid: 700**

"So it appears she is participating now." Jase observed.

"You say the future cannot be controlled, that it is meant to be held in the grasps of no one, correct?" Lucia slowly held up an ability card. "Then if that's true, then do try to change the course of this battle. Ability activate, **Cluster Brace!** " Lumitroid's claws aimed for the falcon and fired yellow lasers in a steep climb.

 **Glotronoid: 1200 Gale Atmos: 1100 (-200) = 900**

 **Lumitroid: 700 (+200) = 900**

As the attack shot at Atmos, Lucia began seeing images in her mind. They were fast, but she could tell the figment of nails slashing, to a shimmering light draining power, leading up to vicious typhoons slicing into them. She opened her eyes to relay the message. "He will evade with great speed, then you will parry with Nail Predator. Once his guard is dropped, you will open the Gate Card, to which he will counter."

"Alright." Magnus nodded.

Atmos did just as Lucia predicted and evaded her attack. The Bakugan maneuvered through the air to aim for a better angle in order to counterattack. He shifted and spiraled until he was above. That's when Magnus made the move.

"Ability, activate! **Nail Predator!** " Glotronoid shot up in a harsh lunge at Atmos. With the angle timed right – as predicted – the nails glowed bright orange and he raked the claws into the falcon. He managed to evade the slash, barely losing a few feathers, but the momentum let him little room to barely dodge another swipe. Narrowly missing, Atmos descended in a slight daze.

 **Glotronoid: 1200 (+300) = 1500 Gale Atmos: 900 (-300) = 600**

 **Lumitroid: 900**

Atmos shook his head to wear off the dizziness. _'Those slashes almost had me. They're sharp and strong…they're not messing around it seems.'_

"Now." Lucia voiced.

Magnus nodded and reached out. "Gate Card, open! Enemy Down!" The Gate Card shined brightly beneath them, but Atmos was the one who was feeling grounded. His talons gripped the card as his energy was being sapped further.

 **Glotronoid: 1500 Gale Atmos: 600 (-300) = 300**

 **Lumitroid: 900**

Atmos struggled to find solid room, but the Ventus Bakugan was having trouble. Glotronoid closed in with glowing claws and slashed Atmos across the face, causing him to recoil in a harsh cry.

Lucia didn't look too interested as her eyes were shut. "He'll be using the ability…I advise Glotronoid takes a few steps back."

Magnus snapped his fingers at his associate's insistence. Glotronoid backpedaled just as Atmos' recoil subsided. The falcon glared, his wings spread despite how drained he felt.

"Ability, activate!" Jase announced. " **Typhoon Splice!** "

Atmos' eyes dilated as an energy shifted around him. The tempests and gusts around him before returned, however, they were gathering in a strong funnel beneath him. The whirlwinds turned into a conical cyclone that Atmos was in the middle of that began to expand. And with the Tailwind ability active, the winds evolved into a hurricane that swallowed the Gate Card, shredding it to pieces that flung into Glotronoid and Lumitroid.

 **Glotronoid: 1500 (-1200 -100) = 200 Gale Atmos: 300 (+300) = 600**

 **Lumitroid: 900 (-600 -100) = 200**

The winds were surprisingly strong, even for Lucia. The Haos and Subterra battlers were buffered as the hurricane was howling like thunder, making it almost impossible for them to see.

"Typhoon Splice, it is an ability that not only nullifies the opponent's Gate Card." Jase spoked calmly, but through the winds no one could make out. "But it also reduces all the opponents' power levels to half of Gale Atmos' current G-Power." He reached out. "Atmos!"

With the whirlwinds as cover, Atmos went to seize Glotronoid by the shoulder. Using his iron-crushing talons, the falcon lifted and glided skywards through the hurricane, following its course. When he came in full circle, the falcon unleashed a shout as he hurled Glotronoid into Lumitroid. The impact was so strong that both were sundered. Within the dust cloud created, a flash of brown and yellow made two balls clutter on the ground in front of Lucia and Magnus.

 _ **Lucia: 20%**_

 _ **Magnus: 20%**_

Atmos reverted to ball form, to which Jase caught with relative ease.

Lucia moved to pick up her Bakugan, not looking fazed by this sudden backdrop. Even if she did predict it, she seemed relatively calm about this backdrop and her opponent's power. "That was a most brilliant show indeed to you." She remarked. "To any human, that would be most impressive."

"None taken." Jase replied.

"Still, despite this, you will not be aloud to alter the future. It is but a necessity to our plans."

"I figured as much coming from someone so devoted to his Majesty." Jase remarked. He was feeling another energy shift, and thus he obligated to hold his ground. "But regardless of how you see it, I'd rather not settle this with mere words alone. Just because one has the power of foresight, doesn't mean that they can control it."

Lucia sighed in annoyance. "You're just like Cesar." She looked at Jase again to see visions of the scientist that was recently disposed of. The consistence of his inventing saying it would 'revolutionize' the world rung in her head. It only served to silently aggravate her. "Cesar always raved on about creating a future…but in the end I can still see it. No matter what happens, what I see will always prevail…even if it ends in fatal disaster."

There was a hint of dread in her voice that Jase picked up on, but he showed no visible compliance.

"Lucia, focus." Magnus scoffed.

Taking a deep breath, Lucia adjusted. "I'm fine." She closed her eyes, seeking into her psychic abilities. "…Magnus, he will start off by subtracting power. Nullify that ability, then I shall go on the attack."

"Okay."

Taking a Gate Card, Jase threw it into battle. "Gate Card, set!" He threw the card into battle. _'She must already be aware of what my intentions are. Therefore, a Command Card would hamper us in the end.'_ With his intentions in mind, he threw Atmos into battle. "Bakugan, brawl! Atmos, stand!"

Once more in a green whirlwind, Atmos ascended into battle.

"Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Both Lucia and Magnus threw their Bakugan in as well, all three Bakugan ready for battle.

 **Glotronoid: 700 Gale Atmos: 600**

 **Lumitroid: 700**

Jase raised his arm. "Gate Card, open! Ventus Reactor!" The Gate Card opened, and the Ventus insignia revealed itself. A green whirlwind shot up from beneath Atmos, giving him greater altitude and a much higher advantage point.

 **Glotronoid: 700 Gale Atmos: 600 (+300) = 900**

 **Lumitroid: 700**

Jase pulled out another ability. "Ability activate, **Quad Vortex!** " Gale Atmos undid the blades on the wing joints, which started spinning like propellers. The fan-like hums were so strong that actual whirlwinds were being shot at Glotronoid and Lumitroid. Four intense funnels swallowed up both Bakugan, making them incapable of movement.

 **Glotronoid: 700 (-400) = 300 Gale Atmos: 900**

 **Lumitroid: 700 (-400) = 300**

Magnus grunted as the winds were buffering him. They were so strong that his dreadlocks were flaring wildly.

"Magnus!" Lucia barked.

"Yeah, I know!" he pulled up an ability. "Ability, activate! **Sterilize Shield!** " Glotronoid dug in his heels and generated an orange-brown barrier around him and Lumitroid. The strong winds were repulsed, allowing leverage for both Bakugan to wait out the storm.

 **Glotronoid: 300 (+400) = 700 Gale Atmos: 900**

 **Lumitroid: 300 (+400) = 700**

Once the winds from Atmos' ability had subsided, Jase realized what happened. "I see, so you've nullified my ability."

"I'm afraid so." Lucia answered with as much emotion as Jase did – which was none. "Now then, as memorable as your strength is, let's see how it fares against the wrath of Haos. Ability activate, **Scorpion Needle!** " Lumitroid hissed as it looked up, firing a yellow arrow at Atmos from the stinger on the tail.

"On your guard, Atmos." Jase warned.

"Yes, I'm well aware." The falcon remained steadfast as he glared the incoming yellow arrow. Surprisingly it was a lot faster than what he expected, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"Now! Ability activate, **Vacuum Turmoil!** " Atmos created another turbulence from his propellers and started whirling them around. The green cyclone caught the yellow attack, making it follow the draft back at Lumitroid. The vortex and light combined and crashed into Lumitroid, creating an intense rumble throughout the cliffs.

* * *

Alice was making way through the Gundalian grounds, minding her own business. "Gnnngh…wow, this stuff is heavy…" she mumbled aloud. To her own surprise, hauling solutions took a lot more effort than what she thought. She was carrying tubs of clear liquids that she was able to procure from sinks in the inside area. Ren assured her it was drinking material, but the dark solution it had made her less than appealed by it. "Come one…" She grumbled as she hauled it up. Using what frail strength her arms had, she lifted with all her might, slowly tipping the solution into the mail-like slot of the Trailer's filter tank system. Once it was all emptied, she fell onto her knees, sighing heavily. "There…finally done." She couldn't believe how long that took, but she was very glad to have it all accomplished. She was used to washing dishes and sweeping rugs, but this heavy lifting stuff wasn't her style. Granted she said she would help them in any way they could, she would've preferred something a little less…back-paining. _'Maybe next time I should've been warned about what I need to do.'_

From the upper cliffs, the looks of a shockwave rattled the ground. Alice and Hydranoid looked up, seeing a dust cloud in the distance.

"What was that just now?" Alice questioned. "Another earthquake…?" Suddenly her skin started crawling with an uneasy tension hurting her senses. _'Wait, this feeling…'_

"Alice, do you feel that?" Hydranoid asked.

"Yeah, I do." She looked up towards the cliffs, her big brown eyes fixed with an unsure glare. She could feel negative energy flare in a battle happening. Everything in her body was telling her to do something…and unlike before, that's exactly what she intends. "Let's go, Hydranoid!" She took off towards the nearest point to climb.

* * *

The winds and shockwaves from Atmos' redirected blast left the landscape in ruins. The light of Lumitroid's recent blast added to the effect; it would've been an explosive sting if it had made actual contact if the added eruptions meant anything. Jase and Atmos remained stern and silent as they looked through the dust, being weary of how much stronger these foes may be.

When the dust cleared, Lumitroid was seen standing still, though the shimmer around the body was a clear indication of some lamented coating of sorts. "A defensive ability." Jase realized.

"Ability, **Scale Defense.** " The rest of the dust cleared, revealing Lucia holding up an ability of her own that she used at the last second. "Most impressive, Jase Mercury. To use an attack knowing to not take chances against foes who you have very limited knowledge against. Considered myself honored…perhaps more so than the Brawlers themselves."

Jase and Atmos looked admirably honored, but they still showed no interest in praise.

"It would seem that convincing you otherwise will require more…sufficient measures to be handle." She looked over at Magnus. "Magnus, be ready on my account."

Magnus held his Bakumeter up, readying for what may happen next.

"Now then, to proceed with our intentions. Ability, activate! **Luminous Arrow!** " Lumitroid raised its head and the eye started glowing bright. From the eye, an intense yellow arrow – fare bigger than the previous attack – shot in a direct line over the leveled earth towards Atmos.

 **Glotronoid: 700 Gale Atmos: 900 (-400) = 500**

 **Glotronoid: 700**

The bright yellow, extensive arrow shot and stretched across the sky towards Atmos. The Ventus Bakugan glared as he knew better than to take it head-on like some lump. But he also knew Jase had ways of countering a foe like this. And sure enough, what came next was as he and Jase figured.

"Double ability, activate!" Jase countered. " **Diagonal Relation of Ventus and Haos** , and **Tornado Slash!** "

With Lumitroid being a Haos Bakugan, Atmos' Ventus powers began to take in all that light power. His power flared in a sharp green aura, giving him amplified power as he flapped his wings, shooting green sawblades through the air. They shredded through the light with relative ease, blazing into Lumitroid and Glotronoid.

 **Glotronoid: 700 (-200) = 500 Gale Atmos: 500 (+300) = 800**

 **Lumitroid: 700 (-200) = 500**

The enhanced saws closed in on the two enemies, but that's as what Lucia expected.

"Magnus…now."

Another ability revealed itself on his Bakumeter. "Ability, activate! **Hyper Nail Predator!** " Glotronoid crossed his claws and lunged at the attacks. However, the claws not only glowed this time, but they also lengthened into far longer, sharper versions that slashed clean through Atmos' attack.

 **Glotronoid: 500 (+300) = 800 Gale Atmos: 800 (-300) = 500**

 **Lumitroid: 500**

Glotronoid slashed through saw after saw, continuing his path towards Atmos. The falcon prompted to ascend, but the lizard's raking snatched a leg. Atmos cringed at the jerk downwards, putting him at eye level with Glotronoid. Suddenly Glotronoid vanished, only to reappear seconds behind Atmos with crossed claws that reverted to normal.

Atmos looked at him quizzically until he realized what happened. He tensed up, but orange gashes exploded around hi body. He cawed lightly as the harsh jolts of pain made him lose feeling in his body long enough for Glotronoid to turn around and slash his claws again, causing him to revert to ball form and roll to Jase's side.

 _ **Jase: 40%**_

Hades Pillars' Bakugan reverted to ball form, both caught without flaw.

Jase moved to pick up Atmos. He lifted him, prodding his glasses in the process. "That was my mistake, Atmos. I apologize if you're feeling shock still."

"That is not your fault." The chiding came from Lucia. "That was fate's doing. It merely decided to let you lose the round this time. And I am fate's messenger."

Jase hummed to himself. "You sure preach when you talk so amply about control…are you afraid of losing grasp of it?"

Lucia showed no visible signs of wear, again. "On the contrary. In fact, I'd be interested to see anyone try to hold up a hand to fate."

"How vexing, and you don't?"

Lucia fell silent for a moment. She thought back to a vision of something long ago. She could still hear the cries of many who refused to listen to her. Her mind was a mess with all the ignorant lives around her who refused to listen to her psychic abilities back then. That all changed when a figment in the form of Riaan reached out to her one day. Bittersweet memories were shoved back down as her face remained unchanged. "…it doesn't matter in the end. Whatever I see, that is the destiny that fate has decided. Don't take it personally."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Jase's intuition that they were getting started. This paramount energy riling through the atmosphere was nothing short of a foreboding.

"Jase."

"Yes, Atmos…I fear this may as well be our last chance. We mustn't allow any mistakes this time…now, let us proceed."

Magnus turned towards Lucia. "Alright, so what's next."

Lucia closed her eyes once again and calmed her mind. Her vision at keen levels, she was beginning to see flashed of explosions and beguiling darkness swirling into one. Followed by a barrage of other attack which were blocked out by searing light and earth. Without warning she held up a Gate Card and flung it out, making it fade into a ripple across the ground. "Follow my lead." She ordered. "Hold back until I use it, then we'll make our claims."

"Alright."

All three contenders brought up and threw their Bakugan at the same time. "Bakugan, brawl!"

All three Bakugan arose for battle again, all of them emitting shrieks and roars of battle.

 **Glotronoid: 700 Gale Atmos: 600**

 **Lumitroid: 700**

Magnus went for the first strike. "Ability, activate! **Bright Cell!** " Glotronoid's chest area began to shine brightly before an intense brown-orange laser raced after Atmos in the sky. As it ascended, his power shot up to **1100**.

Jase countered promptly with an ability. "Ability activate, **Aurai Shield!** " Gale Atmos spread all four of his wings, allowing the propeller blades to extend once again, spinning like plane propellers to create a wall of green winds that blocked the beam from making contact with the falcon.

"Lucia, I believe it's your turn." Magnus ensued.

"Yes, I believe that it is." Lucia daintily reached out. "Ability activate, **Flash Fade!** " Lumitroid's eye widened as the cyclopean scorpion glared at Atmos. The light shined brightly from his eye, radiating light that was blinding Atmos.

"Gnngh…what is this?" he grunted, his body losing strength. "My strength, it's…" As he was trying to fend off the light, his shield broke down, leaving nothing between him and the laser, At the last second, he realized this and moved his neck, narrowly escaping the ray that beamed skywards.

 **Glotronoid: 700 (+400) = 1100 Gale Atmos: 600 (-300) = 300**

 **Lumitroid: 700**

Atmos began taking evasive maneuvers as he tried evading the bright beam that followed him. With eloquent grace and maneuverability, he beamed around the atmosphere to try and get away, all while looking for a clean opening. But whenever he looked down, Lumitroid's bright light was making it hard to keep watch without having to look away for a second.

"You cannot escape the light, no one can." Lucia said. "I've learned this fact long ago, when my great savior Lord Riaan vowed to help my light see to creating a future for us Interacians."

Magnus said nothing as he continued exacting attacks.

Atmos, with no alternatives, finally chose to ascend. He got high up, allowing Jase to give an idea. "Ability activate, **Float World!** " The falcon's wings allowed him to glide and remain airborne as the propellers made him shoot straight up. Meanwhile, the ground was surrounded by a green fog-like substance, allowing Lumitroid's light to be snuffed out for a moment.

 **Glotronoid: 1100 Gale Atmos: 300 (+300) = 600**

 **Lumitroid: 700**

' _That may not have been much.'_ Jase thought. _'But, at least it got us out of range from their attacks.'_ He had to be swift with his next strike, and it had to be now. It could be here that the match can possibly be decided.

"It looks like he's running away." Magnus acknowledged. "Now I take it?"

"No, not quite." Lucia chided. "Allow me to go first…" She slowly lifted her Bakumeter, showing an ability. However, this ability was giving off a very peculiar pressure; one that got Jase on his guard almost instantly.

' _It looks like she's ready to make a point.'_

"Jase Mercury, for your actions against the will of our great and divine Lord Riaan, you shall feel the wrath of the _true_ might that we possess. And now…you shall feel its light shine onto you. Ability, activate!" The card started shining brightly, signaling its activation.

The air around Jase began to get warmer all of a sudden. The drastic climb in the atmosphere caught him and Atmos on higher defense than what they imagined.

" **Lens-X!** "

A bright core appeared in front of Lumitroid, extracting chords and contracting them tightly around the body. The constriction slowly embedded into the scales, leaving him momentarily stunned for a moment before a massive heartbeat rang through his system, causing veins to corrode throughout the scales.

Jase and Atmos could feel a bright power flowing from all around, and around them, actual photons and light was hurrying into the center of Lumitroid. They were stunned as they saw a massive lens of raw light condensed in front, like some kind of optical shield. And it wasn't just them who were stunned. The entire cliff side was resonating a strong pressure from the light.

Inside Ren's base, Ren was having a meeting with his men. He was going over the tactics of what he and Alice had planned and explained them to his men. "Okay guys, then we'll have this unit stationed back here for the defensive lineup. Once there…" He trailed off as the entire room was beginning to crawl with an uneasy feeling. "What the…?" A light tremor began vibrating beneath their feet, causing an uneasy shake. "What the heck is this? Is this actual power…?!"

Even farther away, Esther went wide-eyed as she and Maggie stopped their battle to look towards the massive light source from afar. Luke, and the other boys were also looking surprised.

"Guys, what the heck is that?" Shuji asked.

"I don't know, but it's bright." Shawn answered, covering his face with his forearms. _'Wait, does this planet even get a sun? But I thought this was all under-!'_

Abis could feel his scales crawl with an uneasy tension. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You too?" Verias inquired.

"Make that three." Fly Beetle added.

Luke gnawed at his own teeth. As he saw the light in the distance, every bone in his body was telling him that something was wrong. He couldn't ignore this pain in his gut telling him to go. _'What's this pressure? I don't like this feeling…'_ Swallowing a lump, he took to his heels and bolted ahead. "Guys, let's head that way!"

"Right!" Reading him like a book, they got onto their Bakugan and took off darting towards the light.

The lens of raw light had finally formed, creating a massive shield of light in front of Lumitroid. The Bakugan exerted a large hiss as the magenta accents on the body were glowing weakly.

Jase furrowed his brow as he looked down at his Bakumeter.

 **Glotronoid: 1100 Gale Atmos: 600**

 **Lumitroid: 700 (+500) = 1200**

' _His power level only increased by 500 from that ability.'_ He tried looking directly at the strong light of the shield, but it was no use. Even from the distance the light was hot, hot enough to make him sweat. _'That ability must have forced Lumitroid to undergo some kind of telepathic light manipulation. He gathered all the light in the surrounding area into a shield.'_ He didn't know what kind of drawbacks there were to this ability, but he refused to take such chances. He aimed for Glotronoid. _'Perhaps we can settle for dealing with the backup if they're launching a blindsiding attack.'_ "Atmos, prepare yourself!"

Atmos remained high in the air as he glared down at Glotronoid. "Ready!"

"Ability, activate! **Boreas Arrow!** " Atmos' red jewels on his front started shining brightly with a bright green glow. The glow continued escalating as the energy was streaming into the beak. Once he was ready, Atmos opened wide and unleashed a voluminous green beam that bolted down towards Glotronoid.

 **Glotronoid: 1100 (-400) = 700 Gale Atmos: 600 (+400) = 1000**

 **Lumitroid: 1200**

The attack quickly closed a gap, making Glotronoid shoot another brown beam skywards. However, with momentum in Atmos' favor, the attack was too strong and ripped through the brown blast.

Magnus remained calm. "Please tell me you've got this."

"Yes, I do." Lucia showed another ability. "We shall show him the light's true worth…starting with this."

Jase felt another chill run up his spine. He felt the need to pull back run to the top priority in his mind. "Atmos, on your guard!"

Atmos pulled back on Jase's accounts, but Lucia was well on their tail.

"You cannot escape! Ability, activate! **Irate Blazer!** "

Lumitroid aimed for the massive light lens before him and fired a deep yellow, optical beam that bolted into the lens. The lens suddenly got brighter, bright enough to be considered a sun. From that lens, a monstrous ray as big as the lens itself with far deeper intensity and heat blazed skywards. The attack skyrocketed and ripped through Atmos' green beam with ease. The falcon was far from safe as he saw the attack heading his way.

 **Glotronoid: 700 Gale Atmos: 1000 (-900) = 100**

 **Lumitroid: 1200 (+900) = 2100**

The attack closed in on them, but they found no room to evade. The attack was going to hit them, but Jase – being the brains – knew when to use such power to his advantage.

"Ability activate, **Vacuum Turmoil!** " Gale Atmos realized he wasn't able to dodge in time, leaving him with little room to go about his aerial dynamics. He adjusted and started spinning his propellers, summoning a turbine stream around him. The stream was beginning to lengthen and take in all the beam, much to Magnus' surprise. Lucia, however, remained calm as he saw a cyclone of raw light and wind mix.

The air rumbled with disastrous roars, but the scientist persevered. "To use one's greatest power against them is a keen essence to battle." He reached down. "Atmos!"

With a menacing caw, Atmos screeched as he repulsed the raw light in the center of the beam. The monstrous light roared back down as winds circulated around it.

 **Glotronoid: 700 Gale Atmos: 100 (+900 +900 +100) = 2000**

 **Lumitroid: 2100 (-900 -900 -100) = 200**

The Jetstream of raw light was returning back towards them, but Lucia had no intentions on retreating or calling off. In fact, the way she grinned as the attack came towards her felt elating, more so than what she felt on New Vestroia. _'These humans. So this is what Rogue Zero had to worry about…'_ She huffed. _'I think I can see why now. Still…'_ Her brow furrowed. "Magnus, _now_ you may."

Magnus scoffed. "About time." He showed an ability on his Bakumeter. Like before, the air around him intensified. "Ability, activate! **Hazard Earth-X!** "

A bright core shined on Glotronoid, just like on New Vestroia. However, as the constrictions on him were fading into his body, all the accents on his body were starting to glow magenta. A heartbeat rung around him, a dark brown aura manifesting.

The light and wind continued its course towards Glotronoid, but out of nowhere. Glotronoid appeared in front and his dark aura, taking the full blunt of the attack. In a flash, the wind and the light strayed off course into the surroundings far outside of their reach. Lucia and Magnus didn't bother looking back as the light and wind faded around them, corrupting into dozens of explosions miles away. As the rest of the attack dissipated, Glotronoid wasn't seen with a single scratch, like it never hit him.

Jase nor Atmos showed shock, but whether they didn't show it or not, that didn't stop to amaze them.

 **Glotronoid: 700 (+800) = 1500 Gale Atmos: 2000 (-1000) = 1000**

 **Lumitroid: 200**

Without showing a single drop of remorse, Glotronoid's aura-enhanced body caused him to vanish right before everyone's eyes. Atmos tried to register, but before he knew it, Glotronoid appeared in front. His fist collided with his abdomen, sending a sundering shock through Atmos' body as he fell limply towards the ground. Like a bullet, he smashed into the earth, gagging from recoil.

Glotronoid appeared besides Lumitroid as the light lens was still active, though it appeared a little smaller than before. "You've impressed me, Jase Mercury." Lucia scoffed. "To think that you could handle that much power by turning it against us. The Brawlers would've used power, but you…you and your friends are a sight to behold."

Jase had no words to say, not from shock but because there wasn't anything to be said. Atmos barely stood up as Glotronoid stood over him, like a predator ready to steal the life away from its prey.

"But even so, fate has other visions for me to bear witness to. We will see to it that Riaan's vision comes true…even if it means showing you all our strengths." She closed her eyes, looking content. "Now then, Magnus…"

"Yes?" He had hoped it was the signal to finish it, but he'd soon jinx himself.

"I'd advise Glotronoid to veer away as soon as possible."

As quick as her warning came, a bloodcurdling roar shouted throughout the air. The earth trembled as Glotronoid looked up just as three spiked tails crashed into him, causing him to jerk away. He gained ground as he came face to face with a pair of red claws that embedded into the ground. Three tails swung back behind three frilled heads, with red eyes with equally red but no less vicious teeth that could send chills down any child's spines.

A dark smile crept on Lucia's face. "Just as I predicted." She whispered.

"Jase!" a voice called from the distance. The called turned to see Alice running up to him.

"Alice." He said flatly, watching her run up to his side. "You came."

Catching her breath, she looked ahead. "I thought I felt a familiar energy spike around here." Her glare was especially fixed on Lucia and Magnus. "And it looks like I was right after all."

"Thanks for the assistance." Jase looked ahead.

"Don't mention it. The others aren't too far away either, we'll hold them off until you guys get back on your feet." Alice's glare hardened as her posture straightened. "Hydranoid, let's go."

The three-headed hydra unleashed a monstrous roar throughout the atmosphere. He was ready for a second round, and this time, he wasn't going to allow them a freebee like last time.

"Dude, you serious?" Magnus irritably asked. "Are you kidding me right now, Lucia?"

"As if I'd joke about the future." She scoffed back.

"Technicality. So what do we do now?"

"It's simple." She looked at Alice, seeing her determined, dark glare. It was actually exciting to see. "We battle until the forces arrive. Master Riaan made it clear to have a reconnaissance mission."

Magnus raised a brow at her logic. To some extent he could agree, though it'd be a massive pain to handle. "Fine, guess seeing them turn to scrap metal will work out for us."

"If that's the way you see it. Now then…" She faced forward, showing another ability. "Lumitroid, resume the lesson! Ability activate, **Cluster Brace!** " Lumitroid aimed his claws into the light shield ahead of him, again firing lasers that beamed into the optical center. The beams combined into one giant yellow blast, which shot directly for Hydranoid.

 **Glotronoid: 1500 Gale Atmos: 1000**

 **Lumitroid: 200 (+600) = 800 Alpha Hydranoid: 900 (-600) = 300**

Alice watched as the enhanced bright beamed barreled in a straight line towards her and Hydranoid. _'A booster shield-enhanced ability. That's her aim.'_ Figuring out how to play, Alice pulled out and ability. "Ability, activate! **Extreme Chaos Leap Sting!** "

Alpha Hydranoid stood his ground as his tendrils shot from his wings. The opened their maws, expelling a deep, dark beam from each of the six heads. They beamed into one spot, the center. The light ray and dark beams met in the center, creating a massive rumble as they battled out for superiority.

 **Glotronoid: 1500 Gale Atmos: 1000**

 **Lumitroid: 800 (-400) = 400 Alpha Hydranoid: 300 (+300) = 600**

"You…will _not_ escape this time!" the hydra roared.

Magnus looked amused at the hydra. "We'll see about that, won't we?" At his call, Glotronoid closed in on Hydranoid from the side, getting the hydra's attention. "Ability activate, **Jag Spartan!** " Glotronoid's bulky arms started glowing and the spikes on the forearms extended into blades. He closed in on Hydranoid, ready to slash.

As the battle went on, Lucia closed her eyes. She honed on her psychic abilities yet again, her clear vision of the future leaving her half-grinning.

Furrowing her brow, Alice readied an ability. "Not so fast! Ability activate, **Saw Demolition!** " Alpha Hydranoid started spinning the saw on his body, making dark purple sparks flare around the three-headed beast as Glotronoid fazed through the beam fire. He raced to the front to slash, but he found himself grinding his blade against Hydranoid's saw. The two battling forces gritted their teeth, but with Hydranoid's superior height, his heads loomed over the lizard.

"Puny lizard."

"Ability, activate! **Terminal Barrage!** " Hydranoid's three heads opened their maws and charged up energy orbs. Once they were all charged up, the hydra unleashed a nonstop barrage of raining dark orbs that bombarded Glotronoid. The Bakugan shrieked out in agony as the force overwhelmed his own, causing him to be blown away.

 **Glotronoid: 1500 (-200 -500) = 800 Gale Atmos: 1000**

 **Lumitroid: 400 Alpha Hydranoid: 600 (+200 +500) = 1300**

The orbs kept coming as the ground around Lumitroid and Glotronoid was reducing to dust. Explosive dark fire boomed like fireworks that went off spontaneously, having a nonstop assessment towards it.

"How annoying!" Magnus scoffed. "Glotronoid, get up! You wanna death wish?!" The Subterra Bakugan was barely getting up. Every time he tried to stand, Hydranoid kept blasting him with repeated fire. "Damnit!"

Alice remained stern as she kept an observing eye on the battlefield, as did Jase. Both of them remained calm and quiet as they eyed their adversaries carefully. As if in sync, their attention drew towards Lumitroid as the shield – now only a third of what it was originally – was aimed at them.

' _Lens-X's effects will last long enough for one more ability.'_ Lucia thought, readying one more ability. _'But…it won't matter in the end.'_ "Ability, activate… **Leech Glare!** "

Lumitroid's eye shined once again, and said light transferred into the light shield. The beaming gaze was amplified to where it was menacing rays of stinging light penetrating Hydranoid's attack on Glotronoid and causing him to veer away with gasps. Not far, a recovering Atmos used his wings to shield the light, only grunting as the stinging singed feathers.

 **Glotronoid: 800 Gale Atmos: 1000 (-600) = 400**

 **Lumitroid: 400 (+600 +600) = 1600 Alpha Hydranoid: 1300 (-600) = 700**

"This light…!" Hydranoid winced, but he didn't falter. "You will not…beat us!"

"Then try." Magnus snapped his fingers, prompting for Glotronoid to rush in after both Bakugan as they were paralyzed from this light sapping their strength.

"Jase…" Atmos weakly called out.

"Alice…"

Both battlers looked at their Bakugan then towards each other. When they registered what needed to be done, they silently acknowledged the other and faced forward. "Jase." Alice answered. "Shall you lead the brigade?"

Jase smirked. "As former Colonel of the United Kingdom B.I.F, consider it a pleasure."

Glotronoid's massive arm spikes closed in on them, but even with light, it wasn't aware of the ability in Jase's hand.

"Ability, activate! **Draft Cannon!** " Atmos began stirring up another tornado protecting his body. When he was ready, the hurricane molded into a massive vortex that surged around his beak. Once he was fully charged, the beak opened, unleashing a massive, condensed green hurricane that bolted as fast as lightning.

 **Glotronoid: 800 Gale Atmos: 400 (+600) = 1000**

 **Lumitroid: 1600 Alpha Hydranoid: 700**

The blast of condensed air reached Glotronoid, and the Bakugan was only closing in to strike head-on. The assault backfired as the winds blasted like a ray and shot Glotronoid in a harsh slide across the ground into Lumitroid. The Bakugan's light and shield were both broken when the lizard collided with him.

With the light now dissipated, Hydranoid could see again. "Gnnngh…!" He growled as he stared down Lumitroid and Glotronoid, his maws seeping with raw darkness.

Magnus and Lucia remained silent, both retaining calm despite the sudden change in dynamics. And to Lucia it was going to plan.

"Now Hydranoid!" Alice shouted.

"Ready!"

Alice showed two abilities. "Double ability, activate! **Hellion Pulse** , plus Fusion Ability, **Final Destruction!** " Darkus aura ignited around Hydranoid as the ground beneath him was beginning to shake from his growing pressure. Another energy shift caused gravity to momentarily freeze. At the speed of light, ironically, raw darkness with glossy pink sparkles in them fired from all three mouths, the very same attack that Esther and Atchibee witnessed long ago.

 **Glotronoid: 800 (-500) = 300 Gale Atmos: 1000**

 **Lumitroid: 1600 (-500) = 1100 Alpha Hydranoid: 700 (+500 +600) = 1800**

Hydranoid's attack tore across the landscape, not minding the scenery turning to black. It was as if a raw void was coming right at Glotronoid and Lumitroid at the same time. Empowered darkness was inescapable, and Magnus and Lucia saw this.

"How vexing." Lucia half-heartedly swiped her arm. "Enough! Gate Card, open! Battle Release!"

The darkness continued its course until the field started glowing. The Gate Card's shine brightened, erasing the darkness and swallowing all Bakugan on the battlefield. When the glow faded, everyone's Bakugan reverted to ball form, returning to their owners.

"A field trap." Jase prodded.

"Yes." Alice answered. "It looks like they saw help coming and set a trap again."

"Hmph, seems that these fools will never settle for a score." Hydranoid scoffed.

"On the contrary." Lucia said. "Had not been for your timing, perhaps there could've been some settlement of a score. But…unfortunately, work comes before personal matters. That's a mistake that Rogue Zero made."

"What's that mean?" Alice asked.

"Jase! Alice!" A voiced called in the distance. They turned around, seeing everyone on their Bakugan, including Ren and Linehalt.

"It's you guys!" Alice gasped.

"Guys, are you okay?!" Luke worriedly asked.

Jase nodded. "Yes, we're alright. No troubles for now it seems."

Maggie looked ahead, her eyes widening. "Wait, who are those guys over there?" She pointed at Lucia and Magnus.

Esther narrowed her eyes as she shot leers at them. Strange vibes could be sensed that caught her on edge. _'There's a massive amount of negative energy coming from those two.'_ Her eyes widened. _'Wait, are they…?'_

Lucia raised a brow. "And right on schedule."

Shawn shot glares at them. "Guys, hold on."

"Yeah, something's really messed up about this." Shuji warned, even he wasn't that dumb.

Shawn and Luke reached for their weapons, eying both members with heavy scrutiny. However, the ones to advance first with the demeanor at hand was Ren. "Alright, identify yourselves! This is a restricted area!" he ordered. "Just who might you be?"

Everyone fell subtly quiet as Hades Pillars was giving of a negative vibe from their bodies. Even from the short distance, they could feel a chill run from their glares. Maggie latched onto Jelldon tighter, while Jase prodded his glasses in seriousness. But aside from Ren's empty demands, their dwelling went solemnly onto Alice. A crisp grin fell on Magnus' face.

"Well, isn't this amusing." He chuckled.

"What was that?" Ren asked defensively.

"I can see why you wanted to wait, Lucia. So these are the forces we're up against…?" he took a sharp look at Luke's sword, heading towards his serpentine Bakugan. His attention diverted otherwise towards the others, but hardly impressed. "And they're supposed to be our problem?"

"As of now they are." Lucia answered. "But not for long…so listen well, to all of you. Here me not!" She raised her intellectual tone as a show of superiority. "We are the great and divine Riaan's swords, his shields! We are his vanguard that shall carve a name for him into one world, a world where all can be one, so that his gracious one shall never again be forgotten to the depths of time again. You have thus been warned by Hades Pillars."

Everyone tensed up at the comments. "Hades Pillars…" Luke growled low. He would've attacked for answers, but he knew better than to get reckless at this point. He just watched.

"So be it known, do interfere with our plans…you and your friends will suffer far worse than you did, Jase Mercury. Alice Gehabich. Good day to you all." Together, Magnus and Lucia teleported away.

"Wait-!" Luke reached out, but it was too late. They teleported too quickly. "…damnit." He sneered.

"Those guys…just who were they?" Maggie worriedly asked.

Alice and Jase looked towards one another with neutral gazes. What they went through – while it was a plethora of experience – was a small taste of what Hades Pillars could do. And from the sounds of it, there was more to come.

"Jase." Esther got his attention with a hint of dread in her tone.

Turning with calm, Jase held a straight face. "Everyone, let's return to the base. It appears we have new information on our hands." He went his way, with everyone else soon following his wake.

* * *

Within a farther reach of the Gundalian realm, the landscape was absent-mindedly quiet. No Bakugan were present in the area, allowing for Magnus and Lucia to teleport there with ease.

"Well that didn't go as we wanted." Magnus huffed, but Lucia was faring better with the circumstances.

"Consider it a stalemate on your behalf, Magnus. We've accomplished our objective and know what to expect, that's what matters."

"Whatever." A slow, uneasy silence fell between them. "Lucia."

"Yes?"

"You knew that Alice would've been there, didn't you? And you also knew those others would be coming as well. If that's the case, why didn't you use Solar-X and deep fry them and the Mobile Assault vehicles?"

Lucia scoffed lightly. "Seems Zion's brashness has been getting out of hand on you." She shot a knowing glare at him. "You're mistaken. Our primary objective was a _reconnaissance_ , not an _extermination_. Besides, if I were to use that ability on Alice and everyone else, we wouldn't be seeing any potential in them. If we wanted to establish a less…flexible warning, we would've done it your way."

Magnus did an eyeroll. But no means was he familiar with these ways as of yet, but he'd rather not pry in these matters. He crawled his way into Riaan's ranks, and he'd rather not make an example like he did earlier.

"Now then, if we are finished, we can relay this information back to base. Are you ready?"

Magnus nodded. "Alright."

Both Hades Pillars members teleported once again out of the wasteland and back to their home. While they were leaving, far away looking over a cliff's edge, Luka was there, watching with a discerning eye as he watched Hades Pillars, just as he had from the start. The tension in the air around him grew staler by the minute, and not from the vibe coming off his usual, cold shell.

He and Brontes watched silently, both slowly turning back towards the base. The hideous feeling they felt only served to increase the more they worried of what Luke and the others will be up against. And that was just the beginning of it.

* * *

"I see, so this is the information you were able to achieve."

"Yes, Milord, as you humbly requested. I do hope it's well worth it."

Riaan hummed as he out a hand to his chin. He and the rest of Hades Pillars were gathered around his throne room's center, where the orb-like jewel in the base was giving off a holographic projection of the compound Luke and friends were staying in for the time being. The number of Battlegear and Mobile Assault vehicles lying around was staggering.

"I see." Cyrus smirked. "This is the frontlines that houses this planet's greatest battlers?"

"One of them anyways." Magnus reminded.

Amina was too busy putting makeup on her cheeks when took a look at the holographic projection. The stale look and the alienlike vibe it had made it grosser than what she imagined. She almost gagged just from looking at it. "Bleh, too tacky." She commented, resuming her facial care.

"Yes, perhaps a little." Galilea agreed. "But still, if it holds Ren Crawlers as well as those others battlers Lucia and Magnus fought, then we must act."

Cyrus nodded. "A sound agreement, Galilea."

Cyrus stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Alright everyone, let's take a step back for a moment. Surely we can make for a compromise." He looked down at the holographic 3D projection beneath. "Now then, from the reports that Lucia and Magnus had brought back, they will more than likely try to attack us using full force, as is the Gundalian way. They will be sending reinforcements from other quadrants of the planets to reconvene at this base here. Once they are all gathered, they will selectively decide on an attack route and follow there."

Everyone fell silent in acknowledgement; Amina continued with her set with mascara.

"And Lucia…" The Haos battler perked at her name. "You've also battled Alice and her new friends as well?"

She humbly bowed. "Yes, your graciousness. I apologize if this intuitive behavior had wasted more of your valuable time."

"Don't be." He grinned. "Because now we now know what one Brawlers alone can handle. Excellent work."

Lucia lightly blushed. "Thank you kindly."

"Kissup." Amina groaned, earning a glare from Lucia.

"Your highness, if I may?" Zion stepped forward.

"Yes, Zion. What is it?"

"With the progression of our perimeter limited, we'll require some more firepower to compensate for our area. If these Gundalians reach us before our extraction of all their energy, we'll have less of an advantage when we reach Neathia."

"So then what do you propose then?" Magnus inquired. "We already got rid of some of our frontliners. You think replacements are just gonna grow on trees?"

"…maybe not." Riaan said.

All eyes went towards his majesty. "Sir?" Galilea raised a brow.

Riaan was currently overlooking the recent battle Magnus and Lucia had projected beneath them. He was watching everything, minding the ending with Alice and Hydranoid's attack. "Yes, we've outlived Rogue Zero because of limited potential, but that isn't to say we can still acquire new help…" a malicious grin spread across his face. "What if to say…we get this certain someone to aid us in our cause?"

All eyes went towards the screen below, the picture of Alice and Hydranoid framing in the center.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked these twists! Reviews are very much appreciated, and thanks!**


	40. When Darkus Falls

Everyone sat around the meeting room with little hints of anxiousness in the air they breathed. After the latest encounter with Lucia and Magnus, the gang present had to quickly regroup, but not without some repercussions issued by Ren.

The doors opened like a hole, allowing two guards to walk in to report to Ren. "So what's the word? Any sign of those intruders?" he asked the patrol officers.

One guard saluted. "Sir, our apologies, but scanners indicate that no personnel are within the borders."

Another guard stepped forward. "Physical patrols are likewise. No enemies within the perimeter."

"I see…" Ren was skeptical to say the least. He wondered if they teleported off of Gundalia, but that couldn't be the case, not while the virus Riaan sent was still spreading. He glanced over his shoulder. "Jase, what do you have so far?"

Jase moved another panel across the holographic monitor, not bothering to look back at Ren. "I'm almost done. Shouldn't be much longer. Just bear a little longer if you will."

"This is getting weird. First Rogue Zero, now these guys show up." Maggie huffed. "Just who are they?"

Shawn put a hand to his chin. "Could've sworn we've seen those guys before."

"Yeah, yeah! I think so." Shuji backlashed. "Gotta be those creeps that almost hijacked our ride back to Earth." His memory of that deathly escape still made his heart race. Those Bakugan they had were like demons in the blanketed sunset. Not a very welcoming view for the weak-minded.

Luke was sitting quietly between Esther and Shawn. He was looking down at his knee caps, trying to keep some semblance of logic around his air. "Hades Pillars…" He mumbled low to himself. It wasn't often he'd talk to himself like this, but since his recent revelations, he's been doing it more often. Another flash of Lucia and Magnus appeared in his mind, stirring his thoughts more. _'Are they working for Riaan, too? I didn't think there'd be stronger abilities like that…'_

Esther, who was conserving her energy, noticed the deep look on Luke's face. She leaned off to the side, looking at him worried. "Is everything okay?"

"H-huh?" Stammering, Luke cringed after processing Esther so close. "Esther! Y-yeah, I'm good."

"But those Interacians are still on the loose." Atchibee pointed out. "It won't help knowing that they have also confidential information about this base."

"Yeah, plus they can teleport away." Abis discerned. "Never thought of the possibility, but they may end up being spying on us as we speak, right?"

Maggie shriveled up, hugging her arms with her white gloved hands. "Yuk! Seriously?! Are these guys really just stalkers or perverts!"

"I doubt that it really matters what we're _wearing_ , Maggie." Esther nonchalantly sidenoted.

"Says you! Look at _your_ figure!" She pointed at Esther's more than ample chest.

Getting the clue, Esther looked down at her own chest and quickly furrowed a brow. A part of her didn't see the issue too compliant with the scenario, but the modesty she had of her figure was reaching a fevered pitch. "T-that's what you're so anxious about now-?!" she squealed.

"Oh brother." Shawn facepalmed.

Alice looked at the scene with a meek chuckle of her own. While it wasn't exactly appropriate, she understood what she meant. Looking down at her size, she wasn't as big as Esther – maybe half – but she was still impressive by her own standards. Shaking her head of her insecurities, she looked despondently. _'How did I end up winding with these thoughts?'_ she mentally groaned. She looked at the group again, seeing Shuji laugh and Shawn meekly chuckling at Maggie explaining the meaning of feminine modesty towards Esther. While Luke was looking wary beside Esther, who was also blushing at Luke's curious behavior. A smile crossed Alice's face again, causing her to chuckle quietly.

"Well I'm glad we're all entertaining ourselves on _some_ form of subject." Jase smirked off to the side.

"Jase!" Luke gasped, sounding surprised. His eyes widened. "Wait, is it finished?"

Jase pushed his glasses up with his index and middle fingers. "Yes, I do apologize for the wait, but I had to be certain." He moved off towards the side, giving them a full diagram of Lucia, Magnus, and their Bakugan Lumitroid and Glotronoid. "This was whom we've encountered. Lucia, and Magnus. This is what I was able to decipher on."

Everyone took a long look at the statistics Jase had made. The graphs and pie charts about power levels and energy signatures were all over the place, yet it was so coordinated that it couldn't be considered flawed. There was also small video projections in smaller screens around them and their Bakugan pictures for a much more visual aid.

"Man, that sure looks a lot." Shawn commented.

"That's all the battle data you got on them?" Maggie questioned.

"It's what we could get anyway." Jase explained. "Now then…" He pressed on Magnus' panel, showing a larger image of all his statistics and Bakugan. "I'll try and make this brief. This man appears to have brawn as well as swift action on his side. He has a rather compulsive with a mildly unpleasant smell around him if you ask me…but I digress." The panel of his Glotronoid battling expanded. "His Bakugan is a Subterra Glotronoid. With it, he is able to launch stealth and strike attacks when his enemy least expects it."

"So he's like a hit and runner type, huh?" Shawn inquired.

Shuji looked at the screen, seeing the Bakugan onscreen. "So that's the real deal, huh? Man, those power levels and abilities…" He hated to admit it, but seeing the numbers made him feel challenged.

Jase moved right along, switching to Lucia's panel. "And here we have Lucia, another member that the Brawlers and I encountered. Lucia, the Haos battler of Hades Pillars. It was given by the Battle Brawlers as a primary source, but after witnessing her abilities I have no doubts. She has the ability of foresight, in other words, see into the future."

"Wait…so then it's true?" Maggie asked. "She really _is_ a psychic?"

"I thought it was just a defect from before, or something with forbidden abilities." Shawn recollected.

Jase cleared his throat. "We don't know the details for certain yet, but for certain, this makes her an excruciating threat. Her powers make her a strong candidate as the tactician between these two and of Riaan's forces. She was clearly able to see how an attack would be used and readied a strategy then. Her Bakugan is Haos Lumitroid." The screen showed her black and magenta-colored Lumitroid.

"So then we have Subterra and Haos." Esther said aloud.

"Are those their abilities you saw, too?" Luke looked at the digital monitors, seeing the various attacks used, including the monstrous light lens Lumitroid created that shot that light beam towards Gundalia's surface. _'What kind of power is that?'_

Jase dismissed the screens and continued. "Together they make up a fraction of Hades Pillars. And from what it appears to be, they are also Rogue Zero's superiors at arms."

"Wait, so then _they've_ been pulling the strings behind Rogue Zero?" Jelldon gasped.

"I thought Rogue Zero didn't take orders from anybody other than Riaan himself, at least that's what we figured at first." Verias commented.

"This certainly brings up a question of hierarchy, that's for sure." Esther noted.

"As we may have guessed, their Bakugan are on a completely different level compared to Rogue Zero." Jase continued. "Their abilities and Bakugan are far stronger than their own. And being Gundalian resonation, that makes them perhaps _twice_ as powerful with their forbidden enhancements."

"They're that much stronger?" Luke blinked.

Shuji raised a brow and hummed. He was thinking to himself before something popped up. "Hey, hold up. If they're the bosses, why are they here? Shouldn't Rogue Zero be somewhere instead?"

"I'm not at liberty to make guesses. But whatever the case may have happened, we're now dealing with a new, more formidable foe at hand." Jase looked towards the diagrams, seeing the graphs and charts overflowing from the forbidden abilities used. "We'll need to be far more cautious as of now. With Hades Pillars now out in the field, our chances will be harder to predict."

Luke furrowed his brow. He didn't want to disagree with Jase but the graphs and the screens weren't lying. Everyone was seeing the threat in action, even when Hydranoid showed up it still looked like Lucia and Magnus were holding back. They may have won the round, but the battle seemed to have been nothing but a threat. And recalling what they said last time didn't help either. There was no question now that Riaan was pulling out the big guns on them, only problem was that they didn't know how to properly respond to the battle call. Should they put up their shields? Or should they stand their ground? One thing was for certain, the spots they were in were an active landmine, perhaps quite literally. No wonder everyone was on the edge of their seat.

"Jase…" Breaking the tension, Alice received the attention. "I think we need to rethink our strategy for this."

Jase nodded. "Yes, I suppose that's the best course of action."

"Now hold on a second." Ren intervened, putting a halt in their thinking.

"Ren?" Luke gasped.

The Darkus Gundalian walked in between the gathered group. "I'm sorry to say this, but the preparations are already set. It's a little too late to be calling off an attack like this."

"But our opponent can see the future." Fly Beetle interjected. "You think they know how to counter what we've got going?"

"He has a point. There's a high probability that this could backfire if we go through." Jase deduced, putting a hand to his chin. "Then again, they may have already realized we may have altered our strategy and adapted to the next advance."

"So what you're saying is, basically no matter how we see it, they'll always be one step ahead of us. Great." Shuji groaned.

Ren looked down at the ground. He did understand the logic in their words, he couldn't abide to going against the Gundalian principle that he's been keeping up ever since the Neathian war's end. "I'm sorry. I understand how you guys must be feeling."

His sentiment was catching Luke and everyone by curiosity. Nevertheless, they stayed quiet.

"I understand now what we are up against, and that there may be no best course in the situation, but…" He silently balled a fist. "As a Gundalian, it's not just my pride that's on the line. If I don't at least try to face them sooner or later, then we really are doomed…and I'd sooner end up dead than feel pity that low."

Everyone felt some sense of agreement with Ren's active strategy. Parts of them also want to attack as well, but more so for just pride alone. In fact, pride was the very lest of their concern. But they had to sympathize with what Ren was thinking. Earth and New Vestroia were dying after all, and they came all the way here to do _something_.

Jase turned away. It was clear he spoke his own verdict. "Very well, you may do as you see it. We were just keeping options open is all."

"I know." Ren answered, facing the other way. "Thank you guys. We'll make the attack tomorrow morning. You're free to accompany us if you'd like."

"We will. Thank you."

Ren nodded and turned towards the rest. "As for the rest of you, I suggest you keep an eye out. You're free to stay here as long as you need to. We'll need all the help we can get when Nurzak comes with the reinforcements." With that note, he left the room, turning around the corner and the hole to close.

The gang was left be again, leaving Shuji to turn and facepalm. "Great, more ally drama."

"It just never ends, does it?" Shawn sheepishly groaned.

Esther turned towards Jase. "We have until morning to make our decision. Are we going to make a verdict?"

"That's not in my place to say." He answered. "We're adaptable thinkers. Why ask me for such an opinion?"

Maggie almost floored at Jase's testimony. "Wow~! Truth much?"

Shuji broke out in another laugh.

"Good grief." Jelldon sighed.

Luke rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we got some more thinking to do after all." He exasperated a heavy sigh. "Man, just when I thought we'd actually catch a break for once."

"Us? A break?" Abis chuckled. "Now there's a paradox."

"Shut up."

* * *

Beneath the farther depths of Gundalia, underground life was cramped for any Bakugan that dwell here. That said, the light known as the foreign invader's territory was a black castle that was seemingly built upside down with weak magenta lights everywhere. Inside, staff and soldiers that were brought over from Interacia were at work getting their gear set up. Others who have already taken to repercussions were assigning themselves to Bakugan and downloading specific Battlegear schematics that Riaan's DNA modifier had already integrated.

As the Interacian core squad was well under maintenance, someone with a stern stride on her swaying hips made the workers all feel a shiver down their spines. The more mature and older ones remained tactful voluntarily while the younger teen-based workers were wary. Some were seen whispering towards another.

"Hey, she's coming."

"Crap. Not her."

The workers scuttled nervously turned their backs to get to – or at least fake – their jobs as their head boss was passing them. The manager was none other than Galilea, and she was on the floor upholding maintenance and keeping a watchful eye on the staff. She turned and saw a group of younger workers in one spot.

"Excuse me, what're you doing over there?" she called.

The workers, talking about activities or their agendas, found themselves alarmed. "Y-yes?!" one called.

"We're on a rush hour. C'mon, we need you up front." She pointed a thumb off to the side. "Get your Bakugan and Battlegear and report at once!"

One of the taller workers brushed his friends and nodded towards her direction. They marched passed Galilea, hurrying their paces when they felt her glare behind their shoulders. They knew she was tough and mean, but today she was beyond bearable. She was pissed, and she wasn't taking slacking off so lightly.

Galilea looked back at all the recruits for the Interacian force that was to work for Riaan. Seeing the number of people devoted was one thing, but the efficiency was another. "Honestly…" she groaned.

"Aye, how's it looking?" A voice and the sound of clanging armor came up behind Galilea as she looked over her shoulder.

"Zion." She bluntly stated. "What are you doing here?"

"Came by to see what the commotion was." Zion turned to see the multitude of people around. "I didn't think this many would be allegiant."

They both watched the workers while maintaining their own distance apart. They could see the varied amount of work being done; some reasonable, some sloppy. In a simple context, one could just say…mixed. It was a hard-pressed word, but it was the best thing that came to their minds, specifically Galilea. She wasn't that find of things being random, nor out of place for that matter. She wanted – needed – sufficiency. And at the rate things were looking that isn't living up to her vocabulary.

"How much longer until the units are trained?"

"Depending on when they get done organizing, it could be as late as the day after tomorrow."

"Milord is expecting optimal scheduling. Lady Lucia predicted an attack force with specifications."

"Right, and depending on the work force, that may happen."

Zion raised a brow. He could feel the distaste in Galilea's tone as she faced her work force. This made him intrigued as he folded his arms. "It sounds like you're not happy with the numbers you be getting around here." He said to her turned back. "Isn't this what you asked for?"

Galilea continued to watch her work force, an emotionless scowl crossing her face. "It doesn't matter how many numbers there are if they're not willing to put in the work. I asked for sufficiency, not ways to waste finances. If they're not willing to show their worth, then they'd be useless."

"Fair enough." For a brief moment, Xander appeared in his mind. He scowled. "Seems you still miss your little lapdog."

"Killian?" Galilea clarified. "He was a good worker. That's as much as I got in the end."

"That's not what Magnus said." Zion turned with a mischievous smirk, causing Galilea to feel discomforted. "You seemed rather fond of him, hmph."

"You're mistaken." Galilea paused. She tried to think of the right words to say. "It's true Killian was a valued worker, and that efficient effort he gave helped me before…but that's all he could give me in the end. He was just another hire…one who couldn't live up to his task in the end."

There was a shrilled venom in her tone that left the air around her less pleasing. Some workers hurried passed her with supplies and arms to get away.

"I believe this method applies to your weapons, do they not?"

Zion nodded. "Aye, you be right. An axe ain't worth its swing if it'd be so dull." He turned and started walking away. "His majesty has also gathered us for another meeting this evening."

"I know. I'll be there." Galilea watched the Pyrus battle warrior take to his own way, Galilea thought to her own matters. It wasn't easy being the second head of Hades Pillars; it was a miracle how Cyrus could keep Zion and the others in line with just his disposition. But being the youngest, Galilea had her own business reputation to uphold, and she didn't earn a spot amongst Hades Pillars' top executives just from idle chitchat.

She sighed and looked back towards the workers. Amongst them, she could see slack in their production, as though they didn't know how to do it. "Can't they do anything right…?" Beneath her breath, she thought back to the marketing days she had before her recruitment.

" _Thanks again for taking this shift, Killian."_

" _No probs." Killian signed the papers that documented his added hours. He signed his name and inspected the sheet. "Is it that bad today?"_

 _Galilea crossed her legs and sighed. "I'm afraid so. The two new hires quit, so we're short on staff for the next two weeks."_

" _Already?" Killian sounded surprise. "And new hires?"_

" _Yes, unfortunately. You've been looking for more hours, right? I can't afford to give you over 40 hours, but this way you'll get some compensation."_

" _I gotcha. I'll be right on it." Getting ready and stepping out of the office, Killian was halted when his name was called._

" _Killian."_

 _He turned around. "Yeah?"_

 _In a once in a blue moon, not many people got a genuine smile from this young woman. But here, Killian bared witness to a smile forming on her beautiful face. "Thank you."_

 _Killian's insides were starting to tremble as he looked at her lips. They had a light shade of hot pink, no doubt from the sugary lipstick she wore today. He returned the smile. "Yeah, no problem."_

Looking back at it now, it only made Galilea that much bitter. It's like these people don't care that much about their lives or take commitment seriously. She could even see some younger coworkers still talking as female workers passed by. She wasn't dumb as to guess they thought she was attractive, but she never earned such admiration from others…

With a grieving sigh, she exited the area for her office, the door slamming behind her.

* * *

Amina let out a long, lavish sigh as she continued her stride down the hall. "Finally. About damn time we get some service around here." She complained to the two workers carrying wagons of her luxuries along, ranging from money, to jewels, to the clothing she never wore. "This nail polish is almost 3 hours old, and I wanna get a fresh coat on before supper. I am _not_ touching anything that looks like melted and molded gold. Seriously, with these nails, those colors would clash."

Ahead, Lucia walked by and saw Amina. The two beautiful women stopped in their tracks and looked at another before Lucia spoke.

"Amina." She acknowledged flatly.

Amina raised her chin. "Lucia. I see you're just as blunt as ever." She earned nothing but a flat look. "That look suits your dress. They're _both_ bland."

Lucia powered through the childish insult with calm. "I see that you're doing well for yourself after the meeting."

Amina tossed her wavy locks confidently. "Just a waste of time. Now if you excuse me, I have a manicure to handle." She started passed Lucia. "If I breathe anymore of the same air as you, I think I just might come down with something."

Lucia closed her eyes, allowing Amina to pass beside her. "At the very least be mindful of what our Lord Riaan asks of you. If you continue obliging, then that's enough for me."

Catching a whiff of her words, Amina stopped in her tracks. "Oh? And what made you Riaan's little messenger…?"

"It's s fact." Lucia countered.

Another ominous silence fell around Amina. "…really? Then perhaps this also a fact…" She looked over her shoulder, meeting Lucia's cold stare with her own. Her moist lips turned to one of darkness. "No one paid you to speak on their behalf. What good is free service if it isn't actually worth it?"

Lucia kept her focus stern. She wasn't going to fall for her taunts so flimsily like always. Amina usually got her way because she could pay someone. She was spoiled, and didn't apply herself. She scolded her many times in the past, but all her attempts fell on deaf ears.

Finally deciding to acquiesce, Lucia took her leave. "Do as you wish. I'm reporting to our grace."

Amina huffed. "As if I asked." She scoffed. "Oh, I know. I'll let you use one of my perfumes. At least you won't smell like expired egg." With her snicker, she moved along with the men hauling her belongings. "Keep up, and no touching my stuff with those filthy hands!"

Lucia went her way and marched towards Riaan's chambers. When she ventured inside, the guards moved and shut the doors behind her. She kneeled before him and the black, purple, and pink Bakugan on his shoulder.

"Milord, I cam come as requested." She greeted.

"Thank you for your coming, Lucia." Riaan replied. "I know we are under heavy scheduling."

"Worry not, milord. It is with my humble duty to beside you at any beckoned time you seek." She softly grinned. "As your light amongst Hades Pillars, what I see shall be what you use for your desire."

Riaan offered a grin back. "Good. Now then, I believe that you have something to tell me?"

Lucia straightened her position, looking into her lord's magenta eye. The mood had began to dense within the chamber as the Haos battler felt Riaan's stare intensify.

"Exactly, just what future did you say that you saw?"

* * *

Steam was rising out of the pot where broth mixed with dumplings, noodles, and various vegetables were being cooked. It looked rather delicious. The ladle continued stirring as Alice mended the cooking wear.

Off to the side, Maggie's eyes sparkled with gloss in them. "Woooow…that looks so good~." The girl moaned. "It even looks tasty…" For her sake, she had hoped it was.

"Thanks." Alice smiled, looking down at the bubbling broth instead of Maggie. "It's a recipe my grandfather and I usually make."

"Well whatever it is, I'm starving!" Shuji exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can eat a bit too." Shawn smirked.

A plate was set down at a round table. "Now everyone, enough backhanding if you'd please." The sound of Jase's chastising was light as his glasses covered his eyes. "After all, who was it again that had spent quite some hours making preparations before?"

"Jase…" Shawn nervously sweatdropped. He watched the former Colonel clear his throat as to maintain his pride. _'Yeesh, talk about cold.'_

"I forgot that humans can be gluttonous." Verias commented.

"Don't say that to me, you just might tempt me to try." Fly Beetle joked.

"Oh! Maybe we could try a taste?" Jelldon inquired. Of course there was no reason to since Bakugan didn't need human food to survive, but it was still worth considering after being around them so long.

"You still smell like jelly, Jelldon." Verias pointed out. "Besides, didn't we pick that up from…eh…"

Fly Beetle looked confused. "What's wrong?"

Little did he know, Jelldon and Verias weren't looking so good. The reason they got into jelly fell into the events of afterwards, specifically Maggie's mother preparing salmon. To this day they still get nightmares.

Jelldon paled and slowly crept into his ball. "O-on second thought…m-maybe next time."

"Hehe…yeah." Verias nervously chuckled.

Fly Beetle tilted his body, a big question mark popping over his head.

"Huh?" Maggie managed to power through her hunger and was setting up silverware. "Hey, has anyone seen Esther or Luke?"

"Haven't seen them in a while." Shuji commented.

Shawn looked towards the ceiling. "Last I checked, Luke was laying in bed, saying he would catch up when dinner was ready."

"Really? That's weird. Is he getting lazy again?" Maggie chimed. "Lazy-butt."

"It's an exception we can make this one time." Jase teased. "Now then, could someone please find the napkins?"

"I got it." Shawn answered.

* * *

Luke and Abis were sprawled on the bed for who knows how long. They couldn't measure the time, even if they looked outside. Luke blamed himself for not bringing a watch like Jase would've probably had. He probably has a pocket watch for old-fashion sake. He would've chuckled if he cared, but right now his thoughts were occupied by another matter, one more pressing than chronology.

Inside their minds, the visage of Luka filled every pore inside their craniums. The thought of seeing Luka again filled their thoughts with nothing but growing anxiety, and to say sitting on pins and needles would be ironic considering the embrace of their bed was as warm and inviting as white churned sand on a beach. Any pleasant thoughts were dismissed at the thought of Luka's ultimate threat. He knew the next time they meet Luka and Brontes they would have to settle their differences one way or another. And from the way Luka put it, there was but one solution: The hard way. And from his experience, he knew what that meant. He wish he knew an answer towards Luka's nature, let alone his solutions. Luke knew better by now that violence only creates more violence. It wasn't a very fond thought, especially for him.

Subconsciously, he could feel his forearms and biceps tense beneath his pillow. He looked over towards the wall, his refined sword sitting there blankly. Should he really unsheathe it when the time came?

A knock at the door got his attention. "I'm here." He called.

The door slid open, revealing Esther as she walked in, much to Luke's surprise.

"Esther, hey. What's up?"

"It's nothing." She answered. "Just thought I'd check up on you."

"You didn't have to do that." Luke murmured, a low sense of irritation in his voice.

"I know. But I thought it'd be nice to see how you're doing." Her look turned serious. "You've been preoccupied and spacing out a lot. Not to mention you're silence as of late."

Luke grinned. "You really pay too much attention to me, you know that?"

Esther took her spot beside him on the bed. "I promised that I'd watch over you as long as we lived, this is just me owning up to those words…so Luke…" She leaned in, her look turning serious. "Tell me, what's bothering you?"

Luke stared down at the ground, his fixation turning morbid. He knew it was pointless to hide it, so he decided to come out and say it.

"…Luka. I know he's probably here on Gundalia, trying to stop Riaan. And I also know…he thinks we're here too." His fists balled tighter on his lap. "If we go after Riaan again, we're going to have to get through to him then. But…is violence really…the only way?"

Esther was puzzling together Luke's testimony, and so far she got the general picture. She frowned as Luke pressed on.

"I was thinking maybe there could be another way, but I was looking back at it…and maybe violence is the only way Luka might respond to a situation. I'm sure it had to do with his past and being on Interacia and all…but am I looking at this all wrong? Maybe he's trying to do good, but we are too. I just wish that we could find a better way to understand one another."

Esther turned away, seemingly disinterested. "You idiot." She murmured.

Luke perked at her low mutter.

"Did you forget already, what we talked about before coming here? You started thinking for yourself and what's best for you. You moved on from letting others decide a path for you and made one from the mistakes you've made. And if memory serves, you said something important, didn't you?"

" _I want to help people Esther, even if it cost me my life. No one should live under a rock helplessly like me and Abis."_

Luke and Abis' eyes widened at the recollection. _'Wait…we really did say that, didn't we?'_

Esther pressed the matter further. "You spoke of what a person needs. How they shouldn't be left alone, no matter how deserving they are of it. You've changed a lot since Interacia Luke, and you used that experience and saved not just me, but Shawn, your best friend."

Luke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Now you're just sugarcoating it."

Esther chuckled. "Maybe so…" she looked fondly at him. "But it's the truth, is it not? Luka's been alone his whole life. I'm sure he's struggling to find a better way to communicate like you did."

"I thought I was doing okay at understanding." Luke side noted.

"In a way…you and Luka, you're like the same." The testimony startled Luke. "You're like the opposite sides to the same coin. You both chose the path of justice, yet chose different ways. He chose to try and handle the problem himself; you willingly brought us along despite the burden of death. The fact that you've reached out to people that once pushed you away…" her smile softened as she looked into his eyes. "Is why I believe you can reason with Luka."

"Esther…" Luka was feeling so flustered right now, but to hear Esther talk from the heart was really touching his own. He wasn't sure if he should feel happy or shocked. After a long pause, he snickered. "…yeah, you're right. I really _am_ an idiot, aren't I? Sorry for making you worry, Esther."

Esther nodded. "It's fine…but please…never keep things from me again."

"Alright, alright." Luke faced forward, his glare staring into the Gundalian sir. _'And I think I know now how we can settle this between us, Luka…if it ever comes to it anyway.'_ He turned towards Esther. "Esther, if that ever does happen, you'll be there, right?"

"Of course."

The door slid open, revealing Maggie as she tipped in. "Hey Luke, time for dinner~!" She stopped in place like a suspended doll when she saw Luke and Esther sitting together on the bed. Seeing them so close left an awkward tone as all three suddenly jerked upright. Maggie's plastered expression was a clear sign she walked in at the wrong time.

"Yes, Maggie?" Esther rushed unexpectedly with her tone.

"W-what is it?" Luke asked.

"Oh…uh…" Maggie tried to stuff her laughs, something that was giving Esther tick marks over her head. "It's nothing." She lied. "W-when you're done…we got desserts." She was containing as much laughter as possible. "Not that you guys need it."

She suddenly took an abrupt leave, the door remaining open to have her laughter and girlish giggles heard down the hall.

"I don't think I like where this is going." Luke nervously inputted.

Esther irritably sighed. "Come on, the others are waiting." She exited the room first, with Luke in tow.

The two made it to the main deck, where dinner was served. They gathered chairs and began the feast that Alice had graciously prepared. Sitting down together, they all talked and shared a few good chuckles, save for the smirking Jase of course. Alice even questioned why Jase was like that and Maggie shrugged it off, saying that's the way he is. Spices were passed, and the hodgepodge was as lively as could be between their conversations and Shuji's weight. Even the Bakugan were all conversing and having some fun as they watched gullets get filled to borderline choking.

Through it all, for once after the whole day, Alice showed a genuinely happy smile.

* * *

Gathered in a full circle, the six members of Hades Pillars were standing tall for Riaan, who was in the center of the circle. Accented patterns shined brightly beneath his feet as he continued feeding and using Gundalia's core for his own needs. And unlike the tranquil atmosphere far away, there was nothing but stern serious in the darkness of the room.

"Thank you all for attending this meeting." Riaan stated. "Before we begin, does anyone have any questions?"

The room was filled by a silence, indicating Riaan's answer. Cyrus smirked. "Pardon me, milord, but I speak for all of us when we are for now mute."

Amina nonchalantly raised a hand. "Can I? May I be excused for my bubble bath?"

"Real funny, Amina." Galilea groaned.

"What? I'm serious. I attended, didn't I?"

"Now, now, be patient everyone." Riaan intervened. "I understand that recent setbacks have left everyone rather divided. That's why we're presenting this method."

"So what's it gotta be?" Magnus said in a huffed tone.

"I'm glad you asked." With a snap of his fingers, Riaan made a small diagram of the base and the perimeter above. He suddenly vanished, teleporting a short distance out of the circle to allow the projection to be in his spot.

"According to the scanners from Lucia and Magnus, we have this approximate numbers at the base. These here are the Mobile Assault vehicles that they have stationed towards the south. The base is secluded, so to get a fresh shipment by day's end would take considerate time."

"I understand." Riaan said. "And this is from the reconnaissance mission I take it?"

"Precisely. And…" He trailed off as he glanced at Lucia. "It's as what Lucia predicted."

Lucia kept her back turned towards her master as she held a stoic composition in front of her colleagues.

"So that's it. It's part of her premonitions." Galilea surmised.

Amina groaned and did an eyeroll. "Ugh, must we _really_ rely on something so tacky?"

"Lucia's predictions are never wrong. If she sees it, then it _will_ come true. You of all people should be more mindful of that fact." She faced Riaan. "My apologies, your highness."

"It's no worries. Now then, care to explain to everyone how we shall go about for the next phase of our mission, Lucia?"

"Yes, your grace." Lucia stepped forward to stand out from her peers. "Everyone, I have prophesized as of late…" In her vision, she was seeing fires swallowing everything. Smoke was rising as arms were dripped in blood. She saw purple and red relentlessly attack, and what looked like a blue explosion that wiped away darkness. Through it all, she saw a figure coated in darkness that was being drawn towards Riaan as he swiped his cape, turning it all to black. "We will in fact bring power to our side. With the loss of our colleagues' use, we shall use this chance to win over the light's darkness…and as good measure, a show to our new hosts that we would prefer our space."

"My, vexing today, aren't we?" Cyrus mischievously teased. "Seems quite a vision you've had, Lucia."

"The mission will be a diversion." Rian explained. "One group shall divert the attention of the mass of the base, while the other retrieves Alice. Amina." He turned towards her. "I'm assigning you and Galilea the task."

"As you wish." Galilea answered. Amina, however, looked annoyed.

"Really? Milord, why me?" She looked at her peers, seeing their expectant faces. When she looked at Riaan, all he gave her was a glare. She relented. "Fine~, if it'll get me a bath sooner, I'll go play fetch." She looked across her at Lucia. "Watch and learn how a job is _really_ done, maybe you'll learn something."

"…" Lucia offered no vocal reprimands this time. She had no place to say in the matter.

"I'll be sure to not fail you." Galilea told the Interacian supreme.

"I know." Riaan turned towards Zion. "Zion, I humbly ask for you to act as the distraction. Shall that suffice for this mission?"

Zion nodded humbly. "Aye, as you'd please, so shall I, your majesty."

Riaan's smirk blackened like night. "Good…then let us begin. By the time of new dawn, Gundalia will be crumbled."

* * *

Night had fallen on Gundalia, or so as the time said. It was never easy to tell which time it was since Gundalia was all around dark, but at this point they figured it was best to roll with it. The Trailer was sound asleep in its observatory mode, with the outer doors shut and everyone fast asleep…well, almost everyone. Luke and Shawn were sound asleep in their beds, as were Jase and Shuji. In Esther and Maggie's room, the latter was sleeping on her side, hugging her pillow like it was some kind of creampuff, at least that's what she was moaning in her sleep.

Esther was half-awake as she went in and out of dozing. She tried to sleep but it was out of her hands. She sat up, deciding to make use of her being awake. _'How troublesome…'_

She moved out of her bed when she noticed something in the darkness. She looked over, seeing Alice's in-wall bunk empty. _'Alice?'_ Confused, she looked around, finding that Alice was nowhere in the bedroom. _'Did she go to use the restroom?'_ She walked out of her bedroom silently, keeping Atchibee silent on her shoulder. She moved along the hall, noticing Luke's room along the way.

Peering inside, she saw through a small slip in the sliding door. Luke and Shawn were fast asleep, though her attention fell on Luke as he slept on his side. He looked so peaceful when he slept, almost like a baby. It was kinda cute. A soft smile crossed her face as she watched Luke sleep for a little while before choosing to continue her directive.

Atchibee turned on her shoulder at the window. "Esther."

Esther turned towards the window, catching a glimpse of what Atchibee meant. There, on the balcony within their sight outside, they could see someone looking out at the scenery beyond the dark canyons.

' _Is that…?'_

Outside, Alice was admiring the view of the world with a soft grin on her face. She smiled softly at the dark crust with glowing green moss that illuminated the dark world like some cave. She never realized the foreign beauty that some of these planets could have. Vestroia was something, but to have another realm full of monsters and machinery, a new adventure to be awaiting you; this was the feeling that Alice could describe in a few ways. But right now, no words could be spoken as she was lost in her own world.

"I thought that was you." Esther spoke.

Startled by the soft voice behind, Alice turned around to see Esther walk her way. "Oh, Esther."

* * *

The Gundalian base was quiet as the guards continued their patrol. The Mobile Assault vehicles were still undermanaged as they were all lined up not far from the Trailer. Two guards that were stationed in the same spot were quiet, unwilling or rather too tired to make conversation. They were so out of it that they weren't able to acknowledge their surroundings.

The light sound of metal shimmering faded in and out, in and out. On some occasions, sparks were seen as something heavy was being dragged about. With it being dark, no one could make sense of the looming figure closing in on one guard's back.

A chill ran down the perimeter guard's back. When he looked back, all he saw was red and a bloody axe. "What the-?!"

 _FWOOSH!_

The sound of cutting was followed by a large spray of blood that stained the gray ground. A thud rolled over, and the sound of metal came to a grinding end. The Gundalian slain was stained in the liquids of his own body as the battle axe lifted. The figure revealed to be Zion, who looked stoic down at the fallen prey in his shadows. With a distasteful turn, he looked back with a nod.

"Now."

Galilea and Amina stood behind, activating something on their Bakumeters. A sequence of buttons led to a small 'PING' noise. Around them, an aura enveloped their bodies. The aura faded, making them look normal. Zion reached for his Bakumeter, repeating the process that made the same aura envelop him.

With their cloaked auras on, the three enemies, gave one last look before Zion went one way, and Galilea and Amina went another.

* * *

Esther stood by Alice's side, looking up at the night, crusty sky. "Can't sleep either, huh?"

"Yeah, guess you can say that." Alice meekly chuckled. "I was just thinking is all."

"About what?"

"Well…" Alice paused, trying to find the direct and most appealing words. "How should I put this? It's just…everything is so different the way I imagined it would be. The experience, the people you work with, everything. I've only been so experienced with Bakugan before, but now things have changed…it's weird, but it's also scary."

Esther chuckled at the wondrous Alice. "As is the way of life I suppose." Alice continued.

"At first when I thought of going against Shun's wishes, I thought I was breaking a bond. A trust that I worked so hard to build ever since becoming Masquerade. It's like turning towards my shadow for an answer when I know I can't hear it." She gently placed a balled fist to her chest, clutching the fabric of her clothing. "But, I understand what they were doing, and you guys went your own way. This thing you guys do, you all seem so happy, even when the world's crumbling around you."

"Is that so?" Esther questioned. "That's be ironic. I wouldn't consider us laughing as the ground caves in beneath us." She looked towards Alice. "But I think I understand what you're saying."

"What I'm saying is…is spirit you guys share, this adventure you have…you're all so different, yet so alike. You're not like Dan and the others, I realize that…but I'm grateful that you're willing to accept someone like me. I thought I was being a hinderance at first. I'm sorry."

A silence fell between them. Alice was on pins and needles for a response from the cold Darkus girl, and after a while she got it.

"…you're right. We're _not_ like the Battle Brawlers. They have their life experiences, and we have ours." She turned towards her, softly grinning. "But someone taught me that even though others may reject you, they will still be there for you. I'm sure they'll understand. You did what you know _you_ wanted to be. You didn't let anyone stop you from the path that you chose. You chose to help people by your own accord…and that's good enough for us."

Alice smiled with the greatest sincerity. "Esther…"

Esther smiled sweetly. Feeling generous, she took a deep breath, allowing all serenity to gall out of her voice.

 _And there you stand,_

 _So brave and with a guiding hand._

 _It was there when,_

 _You stood and declared like a valiant man._

Alice's eyes widened as Esther continued her melody. She sounded so beautiful as her angelic tone was washing away her own shock. Instead, solitude and calm washed over.

 _There you laid in your sleep,_

 _Dreaming of a future so deep._

 _With one eye open,_

 _You begin to see the lives around reopen._

Inside the base, Ren was talking to Prime Minister Nurzak = about their brigade plan. They seemed very much intent to avoid anymore men and Bakugan fall, more over, Gundalia itself. And no matter what they were staking their lives on it.

 _It was but a yesterday,_

 _When we were in such dark and woe._

 _We had but one way,_

 _And that was to never say no._

A warm wind brushed through Esther's air. Despite how cold it was intended, this one was enough to lift spirits.

 _But then you opened our eyes,_

 _With your talks of new dreams._

 _We search for the skies,_

 _And there we saw the light of a new dawn._

Everyone continued sleeping soundly. Luke grinned.

 _The black that was but the past,_

 _It went by so fast._

 _We race towards the new dawn,_

 _Forever moving to a future so vast._

Esther finished and looked out ahead, witnessing how some of the light green on Gundalia was turning dark green. Riaan's influence was spreading greater as they spoke, but right now they weren't concerned. "We're in this together, just remember that. It took us a while to realize that."

"Esther…" Alice's surprise was calming from her gentle smile. She grinned herself, raptured by what the case was. "It has to do with Luke, doesn't it?"

Esther's shock was evident on her face. "B-beg your pardon?"

"You don't have to hide it, c'mon. I've seen how you all act and talk so freely around one another. It's clear he's made an impact on all of you. You must really admire him if he really went that far for all of you."

Esther turned away and huffed. _'Well, she's not wrong.'_ She grinned. "Who gave you that idea?"

"Call it a hunch." Alice winked.

Esther chuckled again. If she knew better, it had to be Maggie who spilled the beans. But right now, Esther didn't have the need to chastise. She simply went along and smiled while Alice giggled.

With their thoughts out of their systems, Esther opted to head back inside. "You well?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah-!"

They were both cut off when an earthquake started to palpitate around them. The Trailer and everyone started to rattle. Esther and Alice held onto the railing to keep from falling.

Inside, Abis immediately shot up. "What's happening?!"

Luke snapped up from his sleep, feeling the vibrations stir him relentlessly. "What the…?!"

"An earthquake?" Jase speculated.

Maggie looked over, having rudely awakened from her dreams to find Esther and Alice missing from their bunks. "Esther? Alice?" She hurriedly looked around the room as the vibrations churned. "Guys?! Jelldon!"

"Atchibee? Hydranoid~?" the jellyfish Bakugan called, but to no avail. "Maggie…?"

Inside the complex of Gundalia's base, the massive doors to Ren's quarters slid open. Ren came out with his uniform and felt the palpitations beneath his feet. "What's going on?!"

"Sir, it's another seismic disturbance!" one guard shouted.

"A massive negative energy current is coming up right beneath us!"

Ren's eyes widened. He heard more sirens go off as what heard to be blazes and explosions. On the monitors in the nearby chamber, energy signatures bloomed as visions of fire were scorching across the southern region.

"Sir! Quadrants Z-2 is under heavy fire!" a guard called. "Mobile Assault vehicles are under fire!"

"What?! But how did they get past our defenses?! Were the shields activated when they picked up on the sensors?!"

"No, sir. The sensors didn't pick up on anything at all. The guards from the outer perimeter didn't report in either."

"There's more!" A guard looked at a screen of growing magenta energy all around the southern area. It was like looking through infrared with a massive heat signature. "More enemy Bakugan are surfacing!"

Ren gritted his teeth. He could feel the negative energy rise from all around him, and he didn't know it. _'How did we get blindsided so easily?'_ Taking action, he swiped his arm. "All units, towards sector Z-2, now!"

…

Outside the complex, Mobile Assault vehicles were under fire, literally. Small embers and crackling electricity was cutting through the circulation and mechanical wiring, causing nerves to react and malfunction. Sparks ignited as the insides of the vehicles were caught on fire through the electrical field.

Behind the wall of flames, bodies laid on the ground, either severely wounded or bathed in their own blood. Standing in front of them, Zion's back was turned as his battle axe was positioned like a soldier keeping an eye on his sentry post. He watched as a long, black serpent with orange curved tentacles and magenta diamonds went all along the body. It gargantuan, gaping mouth was releasing fire with electricity that reduced the machines to nothing, and Zion watched with a stoic, bloodthirsty glare as he watched his enemies' enforcements melt to ruins.

…

Everyone inside the Trailer heard explosions and gunfire in the distance. They looked around, Shawn seeing a cloud of smoke in the distance. "Looks like trouble over there!" he shouted.

"What's going on out there? Another Hades Pillars attack?" Maggie worried.

"They're attacking so late after today." Jelldon noted.

Jase furrowed his brow as he glared at the flames. "I see, so that's their game, is it…?" He watched as more flames erupted. "Worry about the conditions first! We need to get any injured out first!"

"Right!" Luke shouted. "Abis, let's go!"

"I'm right behind ya, Luke!"

Shuji looked down at the sensors on his Bakumeter, picking up the large quantity of negative energy. "Better hurry fast. Looks like we got a wave heading this way."

"Then we better get moving if we know what's good for us." Fly Beetle commented.

They all rushed for the way that led towards the broiling flames and lightning. As they hurried along, Luke's eyes widened.

"Wait, where did Esther go?"

"I thought I saw her and Alice when we were darting out." Shawn stated. "They were guying gunfire away that was heading towards our path."

"We'll catch up when we have the situation afoot, right now we need to stop those flames!" Jase shouted.

Luke was hesitant, but he knew the people's lives took priority. "…okay." He picked up his pace, rushing into the fire with his sword by his side.

* * *

Luxtor of various attributes had Twin Destructor Battle Gear attached to their backs as they fired relentless rounds at their targets. The ground was erupting with explosions that hurried towards Atchibee and Hydranoid, but the two Darkus Bakugan were more experienced than what one could give them credit for.

"Ready?" Esther asked.

Alice nodded. "Ready."

Together, both girls held up both their arms, shouting out their Darkus attributed abilities.

"Ability activate, **Chrysalis Shield!** "

"Ability activate, **Extreme Chaos Leap Sting!** "

Atchibee hollered out like a ghastly banshee, her wings expanding to generate a purple, crystal-like wall that deflected gunfire with ease.

"Hit them now, Hydranoid!" Atchibee shouted.

"With pleasure." With all six metallic tendrils out of his wings, Hydranoid raised over the shield as counterfire. "Now you will be _our_ mercy, Interacian scum!" Another head declared. His purple beams fired in spontaneous directions, exerting greater pressure that cut through the incoming projectiles.

One by one, the harsh lasers slices through the Twin Destructors on the Luxtor. They were all suspended for a moment before they erupted, swallowing the Luxtor with them. Their shrilled cries were burned away with their bodies.

As the smoke was clearing up, the survivors were unable to detect their opponents properly. They hissed quietly as their injured frames tried to find ground, but a scythe impeded their hopes. More Bakugan fell when another slash wave from a monstrous scythe cut them down.

Atchibee arose from the smoke cloud, looking down with a low, venomous hiss at the desolate land.

As the last wave of dust settled, two pairs of boots were heard clanging through the rocks. The two figures stood against Atchibee and Hydranoid, both Bakugan and their partners noticing new faces.

"Who's there?" Esther demanded.

The two mysterious figures stepped forward to give them a better view. They were none other than Galilea and Amina.

"Who's this?" Hydranoid asked. "Pests." Another head sniped.

Amina took a look up at Hydranoid and Atchibee, immediately disgusted by their appearances. "The color scheme ain't bad." She mocked. "But seriously, is this an audition for a horror movie?"

"Pay attention, Amina. We're here for one of them, don't forget that." Galilea reiterated.

Amina tossed her hair back. "I know, I know." She looked towards Esther and Alice. "So the orange-haired one's the one we need to get?"

"Tell us who you are!" Alice shouted from across.

"Allow us to explain." Galilea announced. "I'm sure that our associates have forewarned that anymore intrusion would be unjustified. I'm Galilea Vergo, and here we have Amina Island."

Amina, disinterested, eyerolled. "Remind me why names are important to trash?"

Esther's eyes narrowed. "So then you're also with Hades Pillars."

"Right, exactly." Galilea answered. "Now then, our lord has given you a grand opportunity, Alice Gehabich."

Alice was taken by her full name spelled. "Huh? How do you also know…?"

"Please do not insult our intellect. We have been aware this entire time. Lucia's predictions lead us towards incredulous investigations that brought us to you. You have serious potential." She paused to clear her throat. "Now then, Alice, how would you like to be of service to us? Lord Riaan has extended his needs to you."

Alice's eyes widened in surprise over the gamble. Esther showed no less surprise as well.

"If you comply with us, then the attack will be called off. It's as simple as that. So the choice is yours, being a mindful Battle Brawler, you are aware of what's at stake, do you not?"

Alice's eyes narrowed with uncertainty. She felt cheated with how her opponents had dealt their hand. Galilea and Amina glared them both down.

"Alice." Esther warned.

"I know, don't worry." The superior Darkus girl took a step forward. "And what if I refuse regardless?"

"Then it's simple." Amina's glossy lips turned into a dark smirk, one full of insidious venom as well. "Then we'll discard all of you as the trash you are and leave the scrapes to the poor, simple as that."

Esther's eyebrows furrowed. "You…"

"Alice, we promptly consider that you know the logical choice." Galilea intervened. "If you do not wish anymore bloodshed, then come with us."

Alice took one more look back at Esther to see what she would say. Suffice to say the look in her eyes said it all. This wasn't a situation where they could win, not by merely giving up. They learned from past experience with their other enemies that they aren't so keen on promises, as per a quality of humanity. Maleficence is a very ideological thing to accept, especially when that's the sad reality. But being human, common sense was also of importance. After the experience that was made during her time with Luke's team, to make tough choices and face the grave consequences regardless was the bittersweet reality of the way of life. Heaven knows Alice was a kind girl, and very smart and would do anything for her friends. But her friends are fighting right now, and she knew they'd be damned than let it end the way of surrender. This was going to be a tough pill to swallow, but even though there was an easy way out, the fact that Riaan won't stop didn't alter the course that Alice took.

Finally realizing the reality of the situation, Alice took a couple more steps forward. Beside her, Alpha Hydranoid snarled as he towered beside his partner.

"Sorry…but that's a deal that I can't condone."

Galilea raised a brow. "And why's that?"

"Because even if I did agree, there's no guarantee that this world will be safe. It's already losing color…New Vestroia…the Bakugan…and all those people…" Flashes of the chaotic Bakugan appeared in her mind with the earthquakes that buried a lot of people. Her disposition darkened. "This is for them! Get ready!"

Esther stepped beside her, silently glaring with a readied stance of her own.

Galilea frowned deeper. She seemed more annoyed then before, though it was only indicated by the cold vibe rather than the blunt face she gave. "Very well then, if that's what you decided…" She pulled up a Ventus Bakugan, while Amina held up an Aquos Bakugan. "Then it would appear you will need to be convinced. Amina…"

"Like I would take my gloves for something so filthy…but why not? It'll be amusing to see Riaan praise me instead of that blonde princess."

Hydranoid and Atchibee reverted to ball form. All four battlers had their glares fastened on one another, unwilling, unyielding, and ready to express themselves. Two perilous women against two headstrong women. Of the fours heads to be rolled, there was no telling to whom the bells shall toll. And this bell was neither silver nor miraculous. For this hour, the chime was ominous.

* * *

The debris kept piling as explosions and chaos ran throughout the campus. The many guards that were trying to get their weapons found themselves blocked off by gunfire by other enemy Bakugan with Twin Destructor and Zukanator attached to their backs to fit their attributes. Already some laid dead, others were running from gunfire. They were outmatched as earth churned over underneath them, sending them all doubling over.

With many Gundalian guards down, they were powerless as armed Bakugan began crawling closer. A Gren with Zukanator aimed for the actual base, readying open-fire.

"Ability activate, **Horn Blitzer!** "

Just as the energy cannon was about to fire, a glowing, jagged axe-like horn stabbed into the side of the canon, impaling its targeting lock and throwing Gren into a barrel-roll through the air and crashed into several other Bakugan beside it, creating an explosion that none were safe from.

"Gnnngh…" A guard moaned as his vision was blurry. But he could've sworn he saw an oversized hunched beetle. He felt a sudden jerk that snatched him away.

"Hang on, I gotcha!" Shuji the guy to support him over his shoulder.

The guard weakly turned his head. "Who are…?"

"Just shut up man, save your strength." Shuji faced forward. "Yo, Stag Fly Beetle! Let'em have it!"

"You got it, Shuji!" Fly Beetle spread his legs and got on all six appendages. He growled as electrical energy charged into the base of his gargantuan horn that aimed for the Bakugan before him.

" **GIGA HORN BUSTER!** "

A massive brown-orange beam raced across the ground, shaking the earth beneath with a magnitude that could make buildings shudder. The beam impaled several Twin Destructor and blasted Bakugan they were attached to, resulting in an explosion that created shockwaves throughout the landscape.

"Ability, activate! **Wall Flame!** " Maggie shouted.

Jelldon manifested a dome of fire with raining bar-like flames that showered down around him. The perimeter blocked off the enemy Bakugan who tried to advance, but they found themselves recoiling from the fire cage.

"We got a perimeter set! Jase, what's happening up there?!" Maggie looked up.

High above, Jase was on Gale Atmos' back. Atmos was sailing over the area, his fan-like feathers keeping him suspended as he overlooked the crossfire happening. He looked far out, seeing the range that the army carried. "We'll need to run interference along the back." He declared. "This army's advance isn't as expansive as was the previous one." He glared out, seeing the end just barely half a mile of carnage. _'Then is all this intentional?'_

Nastix, Gren, Scaboid, and Ziperator with Battle Gear open fired up towards the gliding falcon. Barreling beams of various colors spiraled as they all closed in with killer force.

"Ability, activate! **Vacuum Turmoil!** "

Atmos aimed at the raining beams that flowed like comets in hundreds of arrays. The Bakugan created a typhoon from his propellers that circulated into a funnel. All the attacks that were aimed began spinning into the funnel and distorted into the trajectory. The winds reversed them all, showering the entirety of the army with explosive frames of elemental photons generated from the attack.

Jase and Atmos watched from the skies as the atmosphere beneath roared. As more blasts headed their way, Atmos continued making a funnel, redirecting it in a powerful light spiral back.

They kept coming, and yet as many tried, the cannons fired at Abis Omega as the evolved sea serpent held his ground. He lifted his frills, ready to make his move.

"Ability, activate!" Luke roared. " **Filter Cannon!** "

"Ability, activate! **Jade Surge!** "

Abis lurched and flexed his frills. The membranes opened wide as all the projectiles rippled into them, being absorbed. As each projectile rippled and vanished within the frills, the glossy blue energy began transcending into the diamonds on the chest. Abis opened his maw just as Verias stood beside him, both unleashing raw, powerful beams of glossy bright blue and yellow. The enemy Bakugan all shrieked as the eruptions blocked their path.

With the coast erupting from counterfire, Luke helped a guy up behind. "Just hand tight. We'll get you somewhere safe!"

"Luke, there's more people west of here!" Shawn shouted. He had another guy, this one with cracked armor and bleeding.

"…then we gotta hurry. We gotta save as many as we can!" he faced his partner. "Abis, can you keep it up?!"

The aquatic serpent exerted a loud hiss-like roar. "Yeah, we're fine!"

"I'll be backup in case we're cut off." Verias backpedaled, following Shawn and Luke. "Hold them off!"

Abis glared at the enemy Bakugan that were coming for him. Twin Destructor and Zukanator were aimed. One Fangoid was bold enough to lower its head and aim at Abis. A red projectile launched across, where Abis remained still.

" **Mirror Shock!** "

Abis flexed all his frills and allowed the attack to hit him. The attack's red glossy frame was churning with partial blue and shot back at Fangoid. The beam passed the Bakugan and the machine on its back, vanishing for a split second. A moment passed before the Zukanator erupted, taking down the Fangoid in the process.

Luke sat a guard by a wall along others. "Stay here. We'll cover for you." Luke looked back, seeing just in time as Verias cleaved his battle staff-turned-axe through a Ventus Longfly. The insect floored onto its back while Verias maintained a battle stance, snarling like a wild beast.

"Luke, ready?!" Shawn shouted.

"Ready!" he nodded, ready to embrace the battle. Though in the back of his mind, his worries still lied with a certain someone separated. _'Esther, you better be here somewhere…but for now, just bear with me for just a while longer…'_ He charged out again with Shawn into the fray of monsters, unsheathing his blade while Shawn readied his lance.

* * *

Ren ran around the corner, coming to a stop when he bared witness to the horror. To his shock, he was seeing disgust and putrid red. Slowly, his eyes widened as he gleamed at the multitude of bodies laying before him, bathing the gray ground in blotches of red. He couldn't make head or tails of the scenario. "What…just happened…?"

"So are you in charge of these welps?"

Ren immediately brought up his guard when he heard the sound of armor clanging. Looking ahead, he saw Zion stand several meters away. His posture, his grip on the axe hilt, it was a clear show as to who the culprit was. His fists started clutching to the point of shaking.

"You…" he started low. "Are you the one responsible for this?"

Zion had no reason to lie. "Aye, that'd be me."

"And I take it that you're also responsible for the Mobile Assault vehicles under fire…"

Zion cocked a brow. "Aye, again, that would be me." He lowered his axe. "And for the record…your weapons are best left stored where _you_ can access them…" As he spoke, his axe's hilt shortened by the click of a button. It became nothing but the axe itself that he picked up with his gauntlet and inserted into an opening on his forearm, giving him an axe-like battle arm. He rolled his neck, making all his bones crack. "You be so blunting as to let your enemies take that very advantage. You'd be duller than a butter knife."

Shadows covered Ren's eyes as his anger started to boil over. Even so, his tone was as calm as water. "…I see…thanks for the advice. Then let me give you some advice we Gundalians have…"

He held up Linehalt in his hand, giving Zion is most angered glare possible. Ren was so angry that he transformed into his Gundalian form to show his more intimidated side.

"Those who seek trouble, shall kneel before the predator." He lowly roared.

Zion held up a black and red Bakugan in ball form. "Aye, I'll keep that in mind when I cut off your legs."

* * *

Overlooking the battlefield that was Ren's base, heavy fire was putting all under pressure. From the canyon cliffs, a flash of light glimmered before it faded, revealing Luka. He watched the explosions go underway, and the many Bakugan that were being held back. He watched them all scream while others were pushing.

"Damnit, we're too late!" he snarled. "They got here!"

"Look on the bright side." Brontes prodded. "It looks like we got here just in time for the fun."

Luka narrowed his eyes, choosing to ignore the commentary. In his line of sight, he could see the familiar Bakugan around him, specifically, the evolved Atmos unleashing tornadoes to stir up the flames. He saw the evolved Jelldon unleashing jabs and volleys with his tentacles to those entering the flame cage he made.

' _Those Bakugan…'_ He noticed the gladiator ape swinging his axe. _'Don't tell me, they're…'_

His attention went lastly towards the massive beetle, who was using his horn to catapult prey into the air. As he followed the falling bodies, he saw a sea serpent with a massive membrane on it. But he knew it all too well. Rather than lose focus, he shifted towards the fray.

"Brontes, c'mon!" He started jumping down each rock. Heading towards the base's fray.

* * *

The four ladies were interlocked in a standoff along the rocky earth. The stale air made it hard to keep still, yet no one opted to make any sudden movements. They all knew that the first move was vital, and for a battle like this, accuracy would be up upmost importance.

 _ **Galilea: 100% Esther: 100%**_

 _ **Amina: 100% Alice: 100%**_

Ultimately Galilea made the first move. "Gate Card, set!" With a quick flick, the card rushed and planted itself on the ground. A green shockwave went throughout the area and faded into the ground.

The Hades Pillars executive threw out the green Bakugan with a sharp flick. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Buz Hornix!"

The ball form opened upwards and a pair of wings vibrated on it. The sides looked like turbines moving, surprisingly as the red eyes shined. From a green light, the ground felt an intense pressure as gravity deteriorated from the slow rise of what looked like a massive insectoid Bakugan. It had the upper body structure of a hornet with multi-cell red eyes, with equally sharp wings to help it keep afloat. But its abdomen was like a gargantuan hive. It was so big that a golem could rival it. It had hexagonal patterns indented on it, and spikes along the outer rims. The entire color scheme was all black where dark green would be, and the light green was nothing but magenta. What was left along was the wings, the spikes, and the gargantuan stinger on the bottom.

Amina sighed. "Fine, let's just get out of here." She threw in a blue and red Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Come forth, Aquos Nastix!"

Another ball form popped open, but more elongated outwards with eyes widening. The blue light arose, and the rise of an amorphous alien-like being arose from the ground. It was a black Bakugan with bright blue blotches on the body turned magenta. The red bulbs on the hunched shoulders remained unchanged as the tentacles were all pointed at their prey. The awkward slime unleashed a hollow gurgle as it was unleashed for battle.

Esther and Alice felt the ground shudder beneath them as the shockwaves of both Bakugan unleashed was creating vibrations. The air's horrid smell only worsened when the negative energy both Bakugan gave came out as literal waves distorting the atmosphere.

"Alice, do you feel that?"

"Yeah, I do. There's a massive negative energy output."

"No doubt about it now. They're Riaan's workers for certain. They're strong."

"Right, we need to be careful. They were powerful enough to overwhelm Shun and Marucho before."

Hydranoid floated right next to her. "But we're not them. Let's show them just who we are."

"Right."

Atchibee floated next to Esther. "Be careful, everyone. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Yes, let's." Esther seized her Bakugan.

Together, they took a step back and swiped their arms, almost in complete sync. "Bakugan, brawl!" Together the black balls shot towards the field.

"Darkus Dusk Atchibee, stand!"

"Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, stand!"

Both ball forms opened at the same time, igniting darkness across the battlefield. In a dark purple light, scary-patterned wings expanded and flapped, lifting the moth Bakugan in the air. Beside her, three heads snarled and craned around, expelling a bloodcurdling roar that distorted the air. Atchibee and Hydranoid were ready for battle.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 Dusk Atchibee: 600**

 **Nastix: 700 Alpha Hydranoid: 900**

"You'll see why joining Hades Pillars is the better path for your career…" Galilea was first to come across an ability. "Ability, activate! **Queen Riot!** " Buz Hornix unleashed a shrilled hiss of her own as the Bakugan arose above her prey. Looking down, the hexagonal abdomen fired green energy missiles that rained down onto Atchibee and Hydranoid with deadly accuracy.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 Dusk Atchibee: 600 (-300) = 300**

 **Nastix: 700 Alpha Hydranoid: 900 (-300) = 600**

"Esther, you got the defense for this one?" Alice glanced over, seeing Esther nod.

"Yes, leave it to us. Ability, activate!" She showed an ability. " **Chrysalis Shield!** " Atchibee manifested another purple, crystal-like wall that shielded her and Hydranoid from the downwards missiles. They exploded upon impact, but the crystal barrier remained standing.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 Dusk Atchibee: 300 (+300 +300) = 900**

 **Nastix: 700 Alpha Hydranoid: 600 (+300 +300) = 1200**

Seeing the shield hold off her Bakugan's offenses, Galilea could see what was intended. "I see, so that's their intentions." She glanced at Amina. "Amina."

Again, the lavish woman smirked. "I know, I know." She held up her own ability. "Ability, activate! **Gastro Soak!** "

Nastix gurgled as its opened ring mouth faced the shield. The Bakugan expelled an acidic jet from its maw that made contact with the shield. As if like something out of a movie, stem sizzled off the crystal as it was melting.

"Acid." Hydranoid figured.

Everyone held a stern gaze. They knew this wasn't going to be easy.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 Dusk Atchibee: 900 (-200) = 700**

 **Nastix: 700 Alpha Hydranoid: 1200 (-200) = 1000**

Amina huffed arrogantly. "Fitting. I thought trash is often put down somewhere for others to pick up and throw away themselves…but maybe I'll be nice and leave nothing for them to do. Ability activate, **Acid Whirl!** "

Nastix craned its head around and a spiral of acid shot out of the maw. The acidic ring traveled passed Hydranoid and Atchibee, surrounding them in a daring vortex of slim acid. Once again this ability sapped 200 Gs, bringing Atchibee to **500** while Hydranoid went down to **800**.

With a sickening scowl, Amina loomed over them with glee. "Heh."

"Ability, activate." Alice declared. " **Death Trident!** "

All three maws of Hydranoid opened wide, ready to unleash orbs of dark energy. They open-fired, powering through the acidic bind to smithereens as they continued their path. The attack exploded in Nastix's face, creating a shockwave powerful enough to send the amorphous flying and smashing onto its back.

"What…?" Amina gasped.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 Dusk Atchibee: 500**

 **Nastix: 700 (-300) = 400 Alpha Hydranoid: 800**

With the acid dissipated, Hydranoid and Atchibee were both seen unscathed. "You won't beat us with anything like that." Alice retorted.

Galilea glared angrily at her. "I see…" She pulled out an ability. "Power. Intellect. And the will to execute…" she nodded. "Alright. Then perhaps this shall do. Ability, activate! **Sonic Buzzer!** " Buzz Hornix vibrated her wings to a louder extent until green static began charging with the vibrations. The hornet ascended and aimed at Hydranoid, firing green bolts of lightning.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 (+300) = 1100 Dusk Atchibee: 500**

 **Nastix: 400 Alpha Hydranoid: 800 (-300) = 500**

The bolts drew closer, but Hydranoid had no intention of stopping.

"Ability, activate! **Wormhole!** "

The bolts were mere meters ahead before they suddenly changed direction towards the right. Looking over, the green discharge was conducted into what looked like two black vortexes in front of Atchibee's wings. The green energy crackled along the black energy until it vanished with the holes. Atchibee's body glowed with the power of the attack that was absorbed.

 **Buz Hornix: 1100 (-300) = 800 Dusk Atchibee: 500 (+300) = 800**

 **Nastix: 400 Alpha Hydranoid: 500 (+300) = 800**

"It absorbed the ability?" Galilea furrowed her brow.

Without warning, Atchibee took to her instincts and shot at Buz Hornix. Her scythes were shimmering and swung into the face, creating a trail and impact that caused the humungous beast to recoil and hiss. Atchibee swung again, scoring another blow on the hornet. When she went for the third slash, she crossed both scythes and slashed.

"Ability activate, **Queen Needle!** " Buz Hornix's bottom stinger glowed bright green, increasing her power level to **1200**. Just as Atchibee slashed, Buz Hornix parried with the stinger. The scythes and needle were in a deadlock as neither Bakugan was trying to give an inch.

Back with Nastix, the amorphous gurgled as it was already back up to face Hydranoid. "Our turn, Alice." Hydranoid stated.

"Right." Alice nodded. "Ability, activate! **Indigo Nightmare!** " Hydranoid's power level went up to **1100** as the hydra unleashed three beams of black and purple barreling towards Nastix.

Amina readied another ability. "Ability, activate! **Blind Shade!** " The bulbous shoulders of Nastix shined like strong luminescent lights. As Hydranoid's attacks closed in, the three dark beams vaporized into thin air.

 **Buz Hornix: 1200 Dusk Atchibee: 800**

 **Nastix: 400 (+300) = 700 Alpha Hydranoid: 1100 (-300) = 800**

Amina smirked. "This is getting boring. Can we move this along?"

"Fine." Galilea swiped her arm. "Gate Card, open! Enemy Down!" The field shined a bright and powerful light. The card was sapping both their power, causing Hydranoid to roar and Atchibee to lose momentum.

 **Buz Hornix: 1200 Dusk Atchibee: 800 (-300) = 500**

 **Nastix: 700 Alpha Hydranoid: 800 (-300) = 500**

Nastix closed in on Hydranoid, growling low as its tentacles slowly reached for his weakened figure. Meanwhile, Atchibee's strength was waning deeply, making her lose the standoff momentum and lean back.

"So then, anything else up your sleeves I presume?" Galilea inquired. She wanted to see more of what Alice could bring. She was a woman of expectation after all, and she had remarkably high ones at that. _'Now we'll see just what made her the Masquerade we've looked into.'_

With a calm disposition, Alice showed an ability.

"Double ability activate, **Grand Down!** Plus, **Correlation of Aquos to Darkus!** "

All of Hydranoid's eyes glowed bright purple for a split second. As he roared, he felt his dark power seep into the Gate Card while dark energy gradually surrounded Hydranoid. The black energy in the Gate Card casted out all light, bringing their power back.

 **Buz Hornix: 1200 Dusk Atchibee: 500 (+300) = 800**

 **Nastix: 700 Alpha Hydranoid: 500 (+300 +300) = 1100**

"Your Gate Card is nullified." Alice stated. She reached out, her composition completely stern. "Hydranoid, go!"

"With pleasure!" All three tails of the winged hydra raised and swung like spiked maces from the side. With force rivaling a sledgehammer, Nastix was blown away by the tail swings. The Bakugan hissed as it was in midair before reverting to blue. It plopped right in front of Amina, who looked down with shrunken eyes and a disgusted face.

 _ **Amina: 20%**_

"We did it." Alice smiled.

Esther looked over, surprised by that last ability she played. "How did you know that we…?"

Alice looked over, winking. "I looked at some of your battle recordings. I wanted to be up to speed…you guys really do make pages to play off of."

Esther smiled off of Alice's compliment. With the sentimental note bringing back her confidence, Esther looked forward, her disposition turning cold onto her foes.

Amina looked distraught to say the least. Horror filled her face. "Ugh! Who the hell did this?!" she roared. "You lay your filthy tails on _my_ pet! How barbaric of you~!"

"Calm down, Amina. You didn't take them seriously enough, that's what lead to this dilemma." She held up an ability. "But I'll do it. Ability activate, **Barbarian Tornado!** "

Buz Hornix hissed as she continued the standoff with Atchibee. Suddenly a whirlwind picked up around them and a cyclone spun frantically, trapping Atchibee and Buz Hornix inside. With the howling winds, no one could hear the shrieks of debris and pressurized air trying to tear Atchibee apart.

 **Buz Hornix: 1200 (+300) = 1500 Dusk Atchibee: 800 (-300) = 500**

 **Alpha Hydranoid: 1100**

The typhoon was circulating with great force around the area, creating a noticeable tornado that everyone could see. Alice was covering up to keep herself in the game. _'This power, it's incredible…!'_ She looked at Galilea through the maelstrom. _'But…we can beat that.'_

"Yes, we will." Esther answered, as if knowing what Alice was going to say. She faced the typhoon, her long hair shifting hysterically, yet it didn't bother her. "We've come far, but it matters not…Atchibee!"

"Ready!" Atchibee hollered.

Galilea looked surprised.

"Ability, activate!" Esther's ability shined brightly, like a dark purple beacon. " **Dusk Tornado!** "

The green tempest raging around the two Bakugan was a towering one. It wasn't going to be falling anytime soon. However, slowly, the green cyclone was turning black. Atchibee's winds from inside were working their way out, turning the Ventus attack into Darkus. Galilea's eyes widened as she couldn't believe how Esther was playing that attack. She watched the maelstrom expand a little, but not enough to overwhelm her.

 **Buz Hornix: 1500 (-300 -400) = 800 Dusk Atchibee: 500 (+300 +200) = 1000**

 **Alpha Hydranoid: 1100**

"How are they…?"

"Now!" Esther exclaimed.

The dark tornado condensed, as if crushing the hornet inside. Buz Hornix shrieked as Atchibee fazed out of the whirlwinds like a ghost and saw the attack overwhelm Buz Hornix. The entire tempest tower tilted over into a long arch, crashing into the ground. The winds faded out, leaving Buz Hornix to recoil and revert to ball form at Galilea's feet.

 _ **Galilea: 60%**_

Atchibee and Hydranoid reverted to ball form, both caught by their partners.

"Great job Esther." Alice complimented.

With a calm face forward, a half-grin appeared on the Darkus woman's face. "I learn from the best." Sadly that's as much as she was going to give, perhaps ever.

Galilea picked up her Bakugan, while Amina used a latex glove and used two fingers to pick up her defeated Bakugan. Amina groaned as disappointment fell upon her. "Bleh, I have _so_ have to get this thing polished."

Galilea eyes her foes, showing genuine annoyance. Specifically, towards Esther. She never realized that counterattack before it was too late. Whoever this girl was, she wasn't just talented, she was very experienced.

"Okay, now I'm just a _little_ mad." Amina huffed.

"Glad you could come around Amina." Galilea said calmly. "Seems we couldn't live up to what we thought. These humans do have genuine experience with these Bakugan." She glanced from the side. I hope that you're starting to see what this means?"

Amina chuckled. "Don't worry…" Her dainty hand crossed her face, a dark smirk crossing her already foul disposition. "In the end, I _always_ get what I want…and they're about to see why."

* * *

Ren squared off against Zion as the broiling flames surrounded them. Armor clad the Hades Pillar that was elemental proof, but the heat made him look even more ferocious underneath his cold delusions. If anything, he looked like a psycho gone wrong in the face of Ren Crawler.

The Pyrus battler pulled out a Gate Card from behind, swiping it across. "Gate Card, set!" The warrior sent the card out, making it fade in a bright red shockwave. When he was ready, he held up the Bakugan and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl!" He threw him admittedly hard. "Bakugan, stand! Rip'em! Pyrus Snapzoid!"

The field was ignited in a bright red glow, creating a massive discharge of red bolts that caused Ren to cover. "What the-?!"

Slowly curling up from the ground, the silhouette off an eel/serpent took view, Ren uncovered as his eyes widened and followed the Bakugan skywards. He was speechless as before him, surrounded in embers and static, there was a Pyrus Snapzoid, but the skin was black, and the diamonds were all magenta, save for the orange curly tendrils it had.

The Snapzoid opened its maw, showing its going hollow black void, where a sexond, smaller serpentine with teeth was seen with magenta teeth. The shrilled volume would be enough to make glass crack.

"Is that…a Snapzoid?" Ren marveled at the Bakugan with shock and disbelief. _'I've heard about them mutating Bakugan, but this is…?'_

"Ren, focus!" Linehalt exclaimed. "We need to stop this menace in his tracks."

Ren regained his composure and glared. "You're right. Let's show him who's boss." He seized Linehalt in his hard claws. "Get ready, Linehalt. Bakugan, brawl! Linehalt, stand!"

Thrown onto the field, the ball form opened and a dark purple and white vortex surrounded it as it enlarged into its actual form. The fume dissipated, revealing Linehalt s he let out a large howl throughout the atmosphere.

 **Snapzoid: 700 Linehalt: 900**

"A power level like that and it's _still_ giving off this kind of pressure?" Ren warranted.

Zion said nothing. Instead he cracked the other side of his neck bones to make them pop. "Alright, let's see what you Gundalians can do." He pulled out an ability first, his Snapzoid snarling in response. "Ability activate, **Taser Fang!** " Snapzoid's maw opened wide as the sharp teeth crackled in red electricity. The energy charged into the smaller serpent inside and extended up at Linehalt.

Linehalt used his firearm to block the attack, but the teeth sunk in, sending a fiery voltage that made him grunt.

 **Snapzoid: 700 (+200) = 900 Linehalt: 900**

"Pull up, Linehalt!" Ren ordered. Linehalt did as told and swatted the electrical fangs off. He flapped once, shooting to a higher altitude over Snapzoid.

Zion watched with a bloodily stare as his opponents were readying their plan of attack next.

"Ability, activate! **Bolting Vibra!** " Linehalt's horns crackled with dark purple lightning before it shot spontaneously down at Snapzoid. Without warning Snapzoid's power dropped down to **400.**

Zion applied a counter. "Ability, activate. **Thunder Field!** " Snapzoid's orange curly tentacles began crackling in their own electricity, this time red. It shot the red lightning in crackling frenzies everywhere, covering a large area that Linehalt's attack diffused into.

"What?!" Ren gasped.

Snapzoid's electrical barrier tingled along Linehalt's lightning. The static traced itself towards the Bakugan, electrocuting in another harsh jolt of pain.

 **Snapzoid: 400 (+300 +200 +200) = 1100 Linehalt: 900**

Linehalt backpedaled back into the air, grunting as lingering red lightning tingled around his body.

"Are you okay, Linehalt?" Ren called out.

"Yeah, I'm fine, worry. Just a scratch." Linehalt insisted. "These guys mean business."

"Disappointing you are." Zion scoffed beneath his cold, icy tone. The settlement didn't go unnoticed by Ren as he looked confused. "You play such an obvious move against a weak blow as that. You be putting cannons to flies; waste."

Ren growled. He knew his adversary was deliberately mocking him, but he had to keep his composure. Drawing out another ability, he readied for the next assault. "Ability, activate! **Dark Saber!** " Linehalt's palm extended a light purple energy saber that his claws caught. Wielding it like a sword, he descended down and swiped across. A long purple arch followed the saber as Snapzoid lurched from the attack's strength.

 **Snapzoid: 1100 (-300) = 800 Linehalt: 900**

Linehalt brought is arm up, bringing the saber down again. But this time, Snapzoid was prepared and veered back, allowing the attack to miss. Snapzoid was now in Linehalt's space.

"Ability, activate!" Zion shouted. " **Verity Fire!** "

Snapzoid opened his gargantuan maw once more and expelled a funnel of pressurized fire. The blaze added 400 Gs, putting Snapzoid at **1200**. The blaze headed towards Linehalt ow that he was in close range. He couldn't maneuver, so there was only one thing he could do: Attack.

"Fusion Ability, activate!" Ren added. " **Twist Bow!** " Linehalt went and tossed the saber, using it like a saucer that spun rapidly into the fire. The two attacks met in the middle, where the bow was able to make it into the center, giving Linehalt some time to ascend into the air before the attack gave out. The flames kept going, but Linehalt maneuvered well over them.

 **Snapzoid: 1200 (-200) = 1000 Linehalt: 900**

"We're not as dumb as you think we are." Ren retorted.

"Perhaps." Zion admonished with a pause. "Then again…maybe not."

Ren chose to move towards offense again. He pulled up another ability. "Let's hit'em hard, Linehalt! Ability, activate! **Razen Breaker!** " Linehalt generated purple lightning again, this time using his hands to conduct them and shoot a powerful concentrated blast at Snapzoid.

 **Snapzoid: 1000 Linehalt: 900 (+400) = 1300**

The bolts came down around Snapzoid, but the Bakugan growled as it countered with its fire. The blaze shit upwards, holding off the electricity for as long as possible.

"Gate Card, open." Zion activated the card by reaching out. "Freeze Enemy."

The field shined brightly beneath the engaged Bakugan. The light was what caused Linehalt to lose the ability to feel his nerves. His wings stiffened, making him unable to move.

 **Snapzoid: 1000 Linehalt: 1300 (-200) = 1100**

Ren gasped.

Linehalt felt his attack petrify as the feeling in his arm was lost. "Wha…no! My…body…" His strength was fading away fast, causing him to plunder towards the ground, where Snapzoid awaited for his trap.

"Now then, to clip it of its wings." Zion showed another ability. "Ability activate, **Eel Shockdown!** "

Snapzoid hissed harshly as its curly tentacles raced up and snared Linehalt. They arched into the ground, pinning him into the rock as an intense red voltage coursed throughout the body, far harsher than the last strike.

 **Snapzoid: 1000 Linehalt: 1100 (-400) = 700**

Linehalt screamed in agonizing pain. The discharge through his body rendered him completely paralyzed and twitching. His nerves were numbing fast as the lightning from direct contact was like fire that burned into his skin.

"Linehalt!" Ren called. He watched as his Bakugan reverted to ball form, rolling towards his side.

 _ **Ren: 40%**_

Snapzoid reverted to ball form and was caught by Zion, while Ren kneeled and picked up Linehalt. "Are you okay, Linehalt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he paused. "Sorry, Ren."

"Don't be." He looked up again, glaring Zion hard with fierce, sharp, yellow eyes. "We'll save it for them. Now get ready."

"Okay."

"Filling yourselves with sympathy and encouragement, when you should be working on ways to hone those weaknesses of yours. I can see why you all swayed when your Emperor fell out of balance."

Ren's eyes widened, his curiosity piqued. "Wait, how does he know about-?"

"Our lord knows _everything_. Lady Lucia sees the future, but the lord has dwelled in the past to know the truths. I do not sway from lies as I accept reality. Now…are you participating?"

"Yeah. Gate Card, set!" He threw out a Gate Card, which faded in a purple shockwave across the ground. "Alright, Bakugan, brawl!" He threw Linehalt, to which Zion parried with his own throw.

In a clash of two capsules, flames and darkness dissipated, revealing Linehalt and Snapzoid ready for battle.

* * *

A Gate Card appeared in Esther's hand as she swiped. "Gate Card, set!" The swipe shot the card out, making it fade in a dark purple across the battlefield. "Bakugan, brawl! Atchibee, stand!"

"Bakugan, brawl!" Alice shot next, Hydranoid popping open beside Atchibee. "Hydranoid, stand!"

Atchibee arose with a screech, while Hydranoid's three heads craned and expelled a large roar throughout the area.

"So you understand what needs to be done, Amina?" Galilea asked her associate beside her.

"Yeah, I get it, okay? Get off my back." Amina pulled up Nastix. "Now, let's get to business."

Together, both women pulled back their rms and shot across. "Bakugan, brawl!"

In green and blue lights, Buz Hornix and Nastix arose to do battle against their Darkus opponents for a second time.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 Dusk Atchibee: 600**

 **Nastix: 700 Alpha Hydranoid: 900**

"We'll weaken their offense first. Once they're off guard, that will leave you room to go for the attack." Esther explained to Alice.

Alice nodded. "Right. Be careful."

"We will." Esther pulled out an ability. "Ability, activate! **Scale Down!** " Dusk Atchibee screeched again as she flapped her wings. The scales she shed were glistening in purple and were blown into Nastix and Buz Hornix, covering both Bakugan in a tingling purple that faded just as quickly.

"Dust?" Galilea questioned.

Amina held out her hand, trying to see if it could be touched. One of the purple sparkles fell onto her palm, fading into her skin. She didn't feel it, so she scoffed. " _So_ not glitter gloss."

"Don't act precariously, Amina. We need to be careful. Our opponents are very experienced."

"Whatever." She ignored her associate's banter and pulled out an ability. "Ability, activate! **Blue Morph!** "

Nastic gurgled as his body began to break down. Tuning into a glossy blue slime mass, the amorphous rushed and blitzed around Hydranoid and Atchibee in a large whirlpool of slime. The two were closed within a thin layer of Nastix's morphed form, looking for any openings.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 Dusk Atchibee: 600**

 **Nastix: 700 (+200) = 900 Alpha Hydranoid: 900**

Amina raised a brow. Normally her ability would've added 400 Gs, not half of that. Something was definitely off that even she became painfully aware of.

Galilea followed up with her turn. "Ability, activate! **Compound Brace!** " Buz Hornix snarled as her twin mandibles crackled with green electricity. Once charged, a weak blast of green lightning meant for Atchibee bypassed the slime wave and waned towards Atchibee, but it fizzled before it could reach her. Her eyes widened upon realization. _'Wait, don't tell me…'_

"They're going to catch on! Quickly!" Esther insisted.

"Right!" Alice nodded. "Hydranoid, ability activate! **Terminal Barrage!** "

Hydranoid's three deadly maws opened wide as energy orbs charged out. Once ready, he opened wider and unleashed not just three, but a countless consecutive projectile wave straight ahead. The field of energy orbs tore through the thin slime of fog and surprised Galilea. Buz Hornix howled as the attack repeatedly slammed into her, bombarding dozens of orbs like rain.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 (-500) = 300 Dusk Atchibee: 600**

 **Nastix: 900 Alpha Hydranoid: 900 (+500) = 1400**

Buz Hornix scowled angrily as she tried to defend, but there was too much. Blow after blow every second, and it was repulsing her every time.

"Surrender!" One head roared. "Or be reduced to oblivion!" Another head demanded.

Not willing to take chances, Galilea pulled up another ability. "Ability, activate! **Turbine Wave!** " Buz Hornix hollered as her wings vibrated harder. The tremors made were making heat travel to her red eyes that glowed. A translucent green forcefield came up that helped her defend from the barrage, effectively nullifying Hydranoid's ability.

"Esther, now!" Alice shouted.

"Very well. Atchibee."

At her command, Atchibee ascended into the air and spread her wings. "Ready!"

At those words, Esther readied an ability. With momentum peaked, the ability shined brightly. "Ability, activate! **Glare Astral!** "

Atchibee ascended a little higher, maneuvering beyond Nastix's reach. The blob swerved up to reach after her, expanding like goop with an open mouth. However, Atchibee was high enough to get the time for the rings and patterns on her wings to charge up. Once they were ready, her red eyes blinked bright purple before beams bolted down. The slime held no match as the dark projectiles impaled it, sending it into Buz Hornix, causing both Bakugan to be struck down by the wing beams.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 (-300) = 500 Dusk Atchibee: 600 (+300) = 900**

 **Nastix: 900 (-300) = 600 Alpha Hydranoid: 900**

The beam was powerful enough to make Amina and Galilea cover up. They barely saw their Bakugan get pushed by the rays towards the ground, where their eminent doom lied beneath.

' _We have to take them out before they activate their forbidden abilities!'_ Taking that as priority, Esther reached calmly out. "Now, Gate Card open! Active Ghost!"

The card was shining brightly. Buz Hornix and Nastix went head-first as they plundered. When both made contact, like two atomic bombs, their momentum triggered a shockwave that erupted into explosion.

"Did that do it?" Atchibee inquired low.

A long silence passed as the explosions kept going off, rattling the airspace around them. However, Hydranoid wasn't impressed.

"Not quite."

True to his speculations, the smoke was beginning roll away, showing hints of wet earth. A closer look showed blue goop that shined like a growing virus across the area. The smoke was fading to reveal the Gate Card drowned in dense, glossy slime, coming from Nastix.

Esther's eyes narrowed. "I knew that would be too easy."

A curved smirk crossed Amina's lips. "You like **Slime Shutter**? Good…because you'll end up just like it after soiling my stuff."

Nastix and Buz Hornix both arose, their bodies seemingly unfazed from any earlier damage that they have taken.

' _The Scale Down's effects wore off.'_ Esther realized. _'They're going to attack!'_

"Ability activate, **Durandel Cannon!** " Buz Hornix's wings hummed again, albeit far more violently. The eyes flashed green as the spikes shined the same bright shade along the abdomen. Once charged up, the beams fired from the spikes into Atchibee and Hydranoid, setting off volatile green eruptions everywhere.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 (+400) = 1200 Dusk Atchibee: 900 (-400) = 500**

 **Nastix: 600 Alpha Hydranoid: 900 (-400) = 500**

Amina chuckled as she found an opportunity of her own. "Ability activate, **Morph Cluster!** " Nastix expelled bright ectoplasmic energy balls at Hydranoid. They fired like rockets that would explode on impact.

 **Buz Hornix: 1200 Dusk Atchibee: 500**

 **Nastix: 600 (+300) = 900 Alpha Hydranoid: 500 (-300) = 200**

The two defending girls shot looks at one another. When they realized their plans, they nodded, and they pulled out two abilities. "Ability, activate!" both shouted.

" **Wormhole!** "

" **Saw Demolition!** "

As Buz Hornix continued her barrage of intense beams onto her prey, Atchibee took action and summoned two dark portals from her wings. Said vortexes shimmered as the green beams all found themselves getting pulled in like gravity, absorbed and fueling Atchibee's power. As for Hydranoid, his massive saw started churning, making grinding noises as purple static eroded around. The saw was strong enough to completely block and turn the plasma bombs to mush when they made impact with the spinning spikes.

 **Buz Hornix: 1200 (-400) = 800 Dusk Atchibee: 500 (+400 +400) = 1300**

 **Nastix: 900 (-300 -200) = 400 Alpha Hydranoid: 200 (+400 +300 +200) = 1100**

"They nullified our abilities again." Galilea huffed. _'They're very serious on drawing us out.'_

"Shall we, Alice?" Hydranoid stepped forward, prompting to strike back.

Alice nodded. "Yes, let's go! Ability, activate! **Extreme Chaos Leap Sting!** " Alpha Hydranoid extended his wings, shooting out the mechanical tendrils that hid beneath with teeth on the ends. The fangs sneered and charged up dark energy until they were shot in pressurized beams that returned fire onto Buz Hornix and Nastic, both Bakugan lurching as the landscape around them was pelted by dark blasts.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 (-400) = 400 Dusk Atchibee: 1300**

 **Nastix: 400 Alpha Hydranoid: 1100 (+300) = 1400**

Galilea grunted, her patience annoyed. Beneath her controlled breathing, she pulled out an ability that looks revolting.

"Ugh, seriously? You wanna use _that_?" Amina scoffed sassily. "Girl, even _you_ don't step on flies with hot lead."

Galilea turned towards her, her glare less than inviting. "As the second head and executive of Hades Pillars, it's my duty to show those who believe they should stand against us their place. I'm done holding back."

Amina shrugged. "Fine, whatever…if you want your attack to just get nullified or absorbed that is."

Galilea furrowed her brow. She could tell as clear as day Amina wasn't fully on her side. But as an ally, she was implying her opponents and their strategy of taking their power – the essence of Darkus Bakugan. She furrowed her brow. "…and you're saying you have something for that?" Her eyes slowly widened when an idea came to mind. "Wait, are you saying-?! The technicians gave you that already?!"

Amina smirked.

"But last we discussed, it wasn't even tested. Using that could severely damage your Bakugan and everything else around. It's too risky!"

"It's fine." Amina dismissed. "Now…" She daintily lifted her wrist, showing her Bakumeter, which was blue, but the lace was nothing but pearl strings. "Just give me some cover, that's all, and allow the _successful_ to do the rest."

Galilea wasn't appreciating the arrogance she was displaying, but she knew there was something behind her logic. She complied. "Very well. Ability activate, **Queen Riot!** " Buz Hornix returned fire by shooting green missiles from her hexagonal abdomen. They fired back at the rays Hydranoid was shooting towards them, blocking off a massive amount of them.

 **Buz Hornix: 400 Dusk Atchibee: 1300 (-300) = 1000**

 **Nastix: 400 Alpha Hydranoid: 1400 (-300) = 1100**

"Keep up the pressure Hydranoid!" Alice shouted.

The three-headed behemoth laid waste upon his partner's insistence. Energy fired from either side, with neither Bakugan giving way towards a chance at an opening. Tendrils fired consistently with the green missiles heading his away. It was nothing short of an explosive landmine where neither side could get around. Not even Atchibee could find room to attack.

As eruptions tore up the landscape, Amina was putting in clicks to her Bakumeter. Esther took notice, her eyes squinting through the dirt picked up.

' _What is she…?'_

Amina gave one more click, and her Bakumeter's screen shined a bright blue. " **Ready, Prozar.** " Materialized energy pieces began to congregate over the Bakumeter, creating a small cylindrical shape that Amina seized.

Esther's eyes widened. She realized what was happening. _'Wait, that's not Battle Gear. That's-!'_

Amina threw her arm back. "Battle Gear, boost!"

The object was thrown towards Nastix threw the havoc. Nastix's ball form began to alter , with primarily being the appendages flattening down for the object to place upon its back, creating a cannon-like reactor. A blue light materialized over Nastix's shoulder between the bulbs. Alice, Hydranoid, Atchibee, and Esther all stopped their advances and looked warily as Galilea kept a calm face. On Nastix, a massive blue object materialized. It took up the entire back area, and looked familiar to a Zukanator. However, its nose was much shorter, and along the sides were large barrel cylinders containing radioactive energy that has tubes connecting to Nastix's bulbs. On the top was a large bulbous glass fome, which was empty at the moment.

Nastix expelled an unpleasant gurgle that could put any feral animal to shame.

 **Buz Hornix: 400 Dusk Atchibee: 1000**

 **Nastix: 400 (+100) = 500 Alpha Hydranoid: 1100**

Nastix's disposition looked completely different now that he was equipped with new power. It wasn't a forbidden ability used, no. This was something just as – if not more so – deadly. And Alice and Esther was taking this threat very seriously.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alice worriedly asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so…" A flashback in Esther's head brought her back to when Jase fought Adam's Olifus. She recalled the hard time Atmos had against the Battle Gear, and that bit her pretty hard. "It's Battle Gear."

"So they were able to create their own Battle Gear now." Atchibee realized.

Amina arrogantly smirked. "And to the rich gets the spoils. Behold, my personal gift from our divine one. Since Nastix was compatible, we chose to outfit him before proceeding to here." She shrugged. "I didn't want to use this, but my lord _could_ give me an increased allowance if I tested it out…so how's it feel to be my baby's chew toy?"

Hydranoid braced for this. He recalled all too well his last experience with technology. Even now, that loss to that mechanical spider struck a nasty humiliation to him.

"Atchibee, be ready." Esther said. To her command the evolved moth readied.

Amina huffed as her Bakumeter created a holographic ability card again, though with different intricate symbols. "Battlegear ability, activate! **Prozar Nuclear!** "

The glass capsule on the back started to shine with magenta energy. Nastix's bulbs were glowing, and the energy was transferring from the tubes attached into the cannon's chambers. As it was charging up, the humming was making the atmosphere quiver exponentially as rocks started to defy gravity.

Amina pointed forward. "Fire~!"

The cannon blinked bright pink quickly before a plume of radioactive magenta energy expelled outwards. The blast was like a rush of ash from an erupting volcano that covered a large area that none could escape from.

 **Buz Hornix: 400 Dusk Atchibee: 1000 (-400) = 600**

 **Nastix: 500 (+400) = 900 Alpha Hydranoid: 1100 (-400) = 700**

"An atomic shockwave?!" Alice yelled through the winds passing her.

' _This is bad, we need to intercept it!'_ Esther made a blockade attempt. "Atchibee, ability activate, **Chrysalis Shield!** "

Atchibee descended in a rush to beside Hydranoid, her flap strong enough to repel some wind. "On your guard, everyone!"

Unbeknownst to everyone, Amina darkly smirked again.

Atchibee flapped again, recreating her crystal shield to stop the shockwave. The plume raced into her and Hydranoid, but the wall caused the mass of it all to go over their heads. Atchibee held up, but she saw the walls cracking. She gasped.

"Huh?" Hydranoid hummed.

"There's something I forgot to mention…" Amina hummed. "This ability _can't_ be nullified!"

"Hydranoid, look out!" Alice called out.

"Atchibee!" Esther shouted.

Atchibee and Hydranoid were prepared to take off, but when they looked up they saw the plume was impeding their escape route. The walls to Atchibee's shield cracked more, getting both to look back with widened eyes. The shield eventually shattered, and like a tsunami, they were smashed with a wall of nuclear magenta energy that roared like thunder.

Both Bakugan screamed in pain as the atomic energy consumed them. Any and all audible tones were reduced to silence as the shockwaves raced pass Esther and Alice, with all they saw being white.

In the distance, all one could see would be a large explosion of magenta cloud-like energy that dissipated in the wastelands.

* * *

"Ability activate, **Razen Breaker!** " Linehalt conducted purple lightning into his hands again, which he shot at Snapzoid. The attack raced with just as much force as it did last time.

"Ability, activate. **Swallow Excel!** " Zion countered, with Snapzoid opening its maw as wide as it possibly could without the tongue coming out. Much to the surprise of Linehalt and Ren, the attack was being sucked into the mouth entirely.

He's eating my ability?!"

Zion snapped his fingers. Once the discharge was over, Snapzoid clamped his mouth shut. Nothing happened until a gurgling down was heard. When its mouth widened again, the lightning went back at Linehalt, reflecting the attack back.

"Linehalt, get ready!" Ren shouted. "Ability, activate! **Dispel Closer!** "

Linehalt was prepared as he reached out, using the palm to conduct the attack. All the lightning was absorbed into the left arm, where the palm clutched tight. He pivoted and flexed his right palm, sending the energy back.

 **Snapzoid: 700 Linehalt: 900 (+400) = 1300**

The lightning returned towards Snapzoid again, but Zion wasn't deterred. "Absorbing your own strength turned against you…interesting." He smirked. "Seems you Gundalians _do_ know how to properly fight." He reached for his back, where on a slot wedged in his shoulder, a shortened polearm was sheathed. He held it up and flicked it on the side, flipping a spear tip in place. His battle lust was showing on his face. " _Now_ this may seem thrilling." He saw the lightning still heading towards Snapzoid. "Ability activate, **Vex Crunch!** "

Snapzoid's fangs glowed a bright red and the whole inside of the mouth started heating up. A magma pattern showed as the voltage raced down. Rather than swallow the attack like before, the eel crunched into it, creating a smoke cloud in his place.

 **Snapzoid: 700 (+300) = 1000 Linehalt: 1300 (-300) = 1000**

The smoke cleared, showing Snapzoid still standing. The static from Linehalt's attack fizzled away, leaving him the snarl.

"He just won't stay down." Linehalt pained.

"No, maybe not…but maybe this will. Gate Card, open!" Ren called the card, making it glow brighter. "Silent Hanger!"

The Gate Card's strong light was creating a freezing effect that was making Snapzoid scowl. The Bakugan felt air freeze, making it impossible for him to move. Zion's eager grin faded again.

"See that? Sometimes you gotta get one to give one. Now you can't move either." Ren stated. "I've heard about your kind from others. Your aim is to bring all our resources and kind to one whole world. I don't know what kind of idea or whoever came up with that, but I do know this…you've insulted the way we make a living here. We've struggled to survive unlike others. And we used that to become the way we are now. You think you can take that away?"

"On the contrary, It's the other way around." Zion countered.

"Huh?"

"We are not _taking_ from you, when nothing you have was rightfully yours to begin with. This, everything you have ever known…it's all a lie."

Ren's teeth gritted. "A lie…?" He stepped forward. "Don't be ridiculous! We've shed blood! Those lives aren't just fake!"

"And yet fakery is your reality…for shame. I hate to repeat what I have said…but I do not run nor hide from reality. You Neathians, Gundalians…you have to wear disguises to pursuit your human acquaintances. Is that not a lie?" Ren cringed at Zion's expense. "The power your Bakugan has, it's none of my concern. But my master, he created that power to begin with; now it must be returned to him. If he cannot have it willingly, then I shall rectify that lie…by beheading it where it stands." He pulled out anther ability. "Ability, activate! **Snap Trap!** "

Snapzoid gurgled a roar of his own as he was able to open his maw again, just enough for the snake head to slither out. The end snapped its fangs into the Gate Card, causing it to crack apart. The entire card dispersed like shards, leaving Linehalt staggering back from shock.

 **Snapzoid: 1000 Linehalt: 1000 (-200) = 800**

"The Gate Card-?!" Ren staggered when Zion intercepted him.

"Know your place. Ability activate, **Snake Bind!** " Snapzoid's serpent-like tongue snaked after Linehalt, coiling around his abdomen where the constriction tightened quickly. He found himself unable to break free as he was being pulled towards Snapzoid, but to no avail.

 **Snapzoid: 1000 Linehalt: 800 (-300) = 500**

Linehalt couldn't break free no matter what he tried. The more he pulled, the more force Snapzoid provided. Before he knew it, he was towered by Snapzoid, who proceeded to coil around him. The tail end slipped around and squeezed into Linehalt's thighs, while the tongue crushed the abdomen. Linehalt screamed in pain as he wasn't able to escape.

"Linehalt!" Ren yelled.

 _SPLOOSH!_

Ren didn't realize it until he processed it. His eyes slowly widened when he felt some kind of pain beneath him.

"Ren-!" Linehalt craned back to see what Ren was waiting fir, but his eyes widened when he realized why he stopped. "REN!"

Ren was staggering to and fro, his balance almost cut off completely. Impaled his left thigh, Zion's polearm/spear was cutting clean through. The Darkus Gundalian kneeled on the injured thigh as blood started seeping out.

As he writhed in pain, he heard a pair of footsteps come closer. He looked up, seeing Zion towering with his battle axe arm up.

"Now…what was that you said before? 'Those who seek trouble, shall kneel before the predator', yes? How ironic."

Ren's eyes were shrunk in horror. His own logic was used against him. On a knee, his Bakugan unable to help, it was truly a terrible situation that backfired solemnly onto him. This wasn't just a physical battle of Bakugan…this was literal war. Mental and physical.

"Welcome to the real life."

"REN, NO~!" Linehalt shouted, helpless to move as he was crushed by the mutated eel.

Zion swung his axe arm, ready to finish Ren off. All Ren could do was watch as his life flash before his eyes before a swift clash of metal and yellow sparked a heated hum. His eyes widened, realizing he wasn't dead yet.

"W-what the…?"

Zion's attack was thwarted by Luka's energy blade. The poise was on time as he gave Zion an angry, cold glare. Zion offered the same no less.

A bright slash resonated from a yellow streak, causing Snapzoid to let go of Linehalt and recoil from the blow. Linehalt laid on the ground as Alto Brontes was in a slash position, axe blades besides him.

"You…what just…?"

"Nuh-uh-uh~!" Brontes chimed. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

Snapzoid went for another attack by launching his serpent tongue at Brontes. However, Brontes swiped his arm, swatting it with his axe arms and causing it to retreat.

"Oh my, quite a sharp tongue you got there~. Mind if I compare to mine?" He held up his Shining Nightmare axe blades. "Don't wanna get _dull_." He cackled a laugh as he charged for Snapzoid.

As the clash went on, Ren was shocked as Luka and Zion backpedaled from one another. "You." He grunted. "Just…you are you…?"

Luka adjusted his stance, readying a defense. "Don't move, that wound is too deep." He sidestepped from Zion's axe chop, which cleaved the ground beneath. He slid to a stop and darted for Zion's side, his sword ready to slash. The walking armory grunted and his spare arm reached up. A longsword jutted up from the wristguard that he used to parry Luka's advances. Luka regained footing in time and ducked when the axe arm dislodged and swung horizontally. Zion advances with the longsword dagger and axe arm against Luka's energy sword as his only weapon.

Zion parried with the axe arm, keeping them at a standstill long enough for both their faces ti snarl at one another.

"You again."

Luka gritted his teeth, trying to get momentum back. With reflexes, he dodged the dagger aimed for the stomach, pivoted around and swung his blade into Zion's shoulder, which was blocked by the armor he wore. But it was enough to make him slide back a few meters.

Luka adjusted his stance. "Listen, I don't know if you're aware, but if you are…these guys play for keeps. Don't _ever_ let your guard down around them. Can you still aim?"

Ren winced, feeling more pain than ever aside from his swaying consciousness. "Yeah, I think so…Linehalt."

On a knee, Linehalt looked up. "I'm okay Ren."

"C'mon…we gotta pull out the…big guns…" Trying to fight through the pain, Ren held up his left hand. Electricity crackled where materialized purple energy created a small boombox-shaped gear that he snatch.

"Battlegear…BOOST!" With what strength he had he threw the Battelgear at Linehalt.

The piece on Linehalt's body moved, the wings shifting on the ball form so that it had room for the Battlgear to mount. The Battlgear's nozzle extended into a massive long cannon, one that Linehalt held onto over his shoulder. His power level went up towards **700**.

"Don't take chances! Get him while you can!" Luka warned.

Linehalt closed one eye and saw through the scope. In it, Snapzoid and Alto Brontes were constantly moving around, so it was difficult to aim without hurting the acquaintance assisting them. His grip tightened on the cannon.

Ren's body was shutting down. His impaled thigh was a lot worse by the second, but he didn't have the strength to pull it out. _'We gotta…end this in one shot…'_ he panted. _'It's all or nothing with this next one. I just hope it works…'_ "Linehalt…NOW!"

"Right!"

"Battlegear ability, activate! **Boomix Lock!** "

With everything he had, Linehalt clutched the handles and finally fired a long purple projectile beam that tore across the ground towards the dueling Bakugan. The beam made a bright light that alerted Brontes, making him jump out of the way as Snapzoid was confused.

The Pyrus Bakugan was then swallowed in a large explosion of plasma, causing it to holler in distress through the shockwaves generated. Alto Brontes and Linehalt were both wary as they watched the smoke dissipate.

Zion and Luka, however, were still locked onto one another, they slashed at the same time, creating sparks.

* * *

The shockwaves of the atomic attack were dissipating, showing glimpse of Galilea and Amina was nothing short of stale. They watched the dust roll over in the distance to reveal their foes sprawled along the ground, no doubt blown away from the shockwaves. Their Bakugan were in ball form and rolled up by their sides. Nastix and Buz Hornix returned to ball form as well.

 _ **Esther: 40%**_

 _ **Alice: 60%**_

"I told you it should've been tested." Galilea chided.

"It _was_ tested." Amina chimed. "Just now."

Galilea sighed. "I can't believe that our lord would give you of all people Battlegear." Ideologically, she knew this was the only option. Her Bakugan wasn't compatible with Battlegear, likewise with the rest of Hades Pillars. "Just make sure not to get our allies mixed up, understand?"

"Whatever."

Esther weakly opened her eyes. She sat up, wincing from the scratched she suffered from that attack. She upright herself thanks to her tolerance with the training she endured. _'Such power…this is Hades Pillars' strength?'_ Briefly looked around, seeing everything flattened. So stones went unturned, and the ground was solid rock; no dust. It was all blown away. _'They had another secret weapon than just forbidden abilities. This is bad.'_

Alice groaned as she was next to stir.

"Alice, are you okay?" Esther asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. I…think that I'm okay." She staggered back up, her disposition faltering by a small margin. "But that last attack…it blew us away."

"Yes, it most certainly did."

"So they have forbidden power _and_ Battlegear. This just got a lot more difficult." Her brow furrowed. _'But still…'_ Subconsciously, her fists started balling. _'We have to do this. I came here knowing the consequences. Now I'm ready to bear with them. This is my choice!'_

"Esther, is everything alright?" Atchibee asked, recovered from her impact from the last fight.

Esther was silenced for a moment as she looked back ahead. "Yes, we're well…but now we're going to have to stay extremely careful. Can you keep going?"

Atchibee nodded. "Put me in once more. I won't fail you."

Esther clutched her partner. She looked colder at her opponents than she ever did in her life.

"Hydranoid…" Alice cupped her ally in her hands. "Do you think you can give it another shot?"

"After what happened, I'll get up as many times it takes to turn them to ash." The hydra growled. "Count me in, Alice."

Amina scoffed as she reached for a Gate Card. She flimsily dropped the card between her nails, fading into the ground. "Shall we get this over with?"

All three contenders pulled back their arms. "Bakugan, brawl!" All their Bakugan arose onto the battlefield for the second time.

Amina smirked as she pulled out another choice. "Battlegear, boost!" She tossed the Battlegear back into battle, attaching itself onto Nastix. The energy materialized into the radioactive cannon with tubes on the bumps.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 Dusk Atchibee: 600**

 **Nastix: 800 Alpha Hydranoid: 900**

"Now…" Galilea lifted her Bakumeter. "Before we move on, let's do it _my_ way."

Amina lifted her own arm as well. "Fine, but like I need it anyway."

The air around them started to change again. The pressure that their Bakugan had given off before had exponentially increased. It felt like the whole world was trying to amplify gravity on their location specifically. Hydranoid and Atchibee growled as their scales crawled with anticipation. A wind began to pick up that sent a bad chill down Esther and Alice's spines.

"Get ready." Esther warned. "Here they come."

As though time was nothing but a figment of imagination, Galilea and Amina's arms lifted like pendulums. Their Bakumeters shined with bright purple cores.

"Ability activate, **Judgement-X!** "

"Ability activate, **Neo Glowcer-X!** "

 _BA-DUMP_

The entire earth had a pulse race beneath the two Bakugan as they stood motionless. They snarled as a bright purple core exposed on both their fronts, lacing tendrils around their bodies until they were locked inside hashed chords. The chords faded into the bodies, pausing another shock to run through both their bodies. They sneered as respective dark green and dark blue auras enveloped them.

Buz Hornix glared down Hydranoid, the three-headed hydra snarling in retort. His guard up, he was prepared as the massive insectoid's dark green aura crackled with green electricity momentarily until a hypersonic green tunnel, much like a lock-on, blinded Hydranoid. Buz Hornix held nothing back as the crackling green energy in the aura field worked its way down the tunnel, reaching Hydranoid and producing intense voltage that stunned him in place. The hydra screamed as the numbing electric currents left him wide open as raw dark green, green, and black expelled from the body through the tunnel next like a conducted blast wave.

The red eyes widened and reflected the image of the incoming green light. He was helpless as the beam enveloped him in a large green and black eruption. The shockwaves of the attack sent dark green glints into the atmosphere as the blast wave emulated throughout the area.

"Hydranoid!" Atchibee gasped when she saw the shockwaves close in on her, forcing her to elevate higher to avoid the negative energy shockwaves.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 (+700) = 1500 Dusk Atchibee: 600**

 **Nastix: 800 Alpha Hydranoid: 900 (-700) = 200**

"Such force!" Esther yelled through the shockwaves, but another pulse made her and Alice stepped away/

With their opponents distracted, Nastix's own dark blue aura began crackling with ectoplasmic electricity. The field began to dilate around the skin until the slime finally opened its eyes. With a hollow gurgle, a plasmatic forcefield expelled in all directions, traveling towards Atchibee and the cloud that was Hydranoid. They were both enveloped in the dense plasma attack, creating dense blue waves to make them unseen.

 **Buz Hornix: 1500 Dusk Atchibee: 600 (-300) = 300**

 **Nastix: 800 (+300 +100 +500) = 1700 Alpha Hydranoid: 200 (-100) = 100**

The ectoplasmic shockwaves obscured everything in front of Amina and Galilea, but they were certain that they hit their mark. "There, satisfied?" the Aquos primidone huffed. "You used them, did you get your results?"

"We've already tested the forbidden abilities. It was your Battlegear that was unwarranted." Galilea corrected.

They both looked ahead, seeing the blue waves continue to surge.

"You think we damaged to target too much?"

"Can't say. Either way, our lord will do something about it."

"Either way, we must secure the target. Have Nastix and Buz Hornix…" Galilea was in the middle of her sentence when she was feeling a chill run up her spine. _'Wait…what's this sudden power climb?'_

The energy from Nastix's attack was dissipating, slowly overtaken by a violet, white, pink, and black flaming energy wave instead. Galilea and Amina's eyes widened when they looked back, startled by what they were seeing.

There, surrounded in a vile dark energy field, Hydranoid was still standing. Albeit with partial injuries, nothing too major as he shielded Atchibee from the full blunt of the attack. Their target wasn't anywhere near down. In fact, they looked better than ever.

"Impossible…" Galilea gasped.

Alice was seen holding her purple Bakumeter, revealing an ability. "Ability… **Merge Shield.** Just in time, too."

 **Buz Hornix: 1500 Dusk Atchibee: 300**

 **Nastix: 1700 Alpha Hydranoid: 100 (+1600) = 1700**

Atchibee slowly arose from the ground, finally recovered enough strength. "Hydranoid…my humblest and deepest gratitude to you."

"Don't spoil the thanks." He replied. "Save your breath for when you crush them."

Recalling her teacher's words, Atchibee looked forward in compliance. "With pleasure!"

"Atchibee…shall finish this quickly?" Esther held up three ability cards layered atop the Bakumeter. The cards shined as the moth-like monster howled in agreement.

Galilea got to her guard while Amina's eyes narrowed. Neither was amused by what they thought was going to go down.

"Now! Triple ability, activate! **Dusk Tornado-!** "

Dusk Atchibee hollered as she ascended above Hydranoid. She flapped her massive wings once, creating a pitch-black cyclone that whirled around the area. The maelstrom caused the two Bakugan to be engulfed by goosebumps while trying to keep from being sucked away by the raging winds.

 **Buz Hornix: 1500 (-700) = 800 Dusk Atchibee: 300 (+300 +200) = 800**

 **Nastix: 1700 (-900) = 800 Alpha Hydranoid: 1700 (+100 +700) = 2500**

Both Hades Pillars girls covered up as the winds pushed them back. The jewelry on Amina rattled so much that it was starting to hurt a little.

"… **Silver Twister!** And Fusion Ability, **Vermilion Raid!** " Esther finished on a strong note, as strong and deadly as Atchibee's wild screeches. The moth howled like a midnight monster in a movie to a full moon. She screeched when her wings emitted sparkling silver scales that glistened in the darkness. She flapped them, turning the dark tornado summoned into a wild silver one that tore through the atmosphere. The massive silver cyclone rampaged erroneously throughout the land, kicking up more dirt as Atchibee's eyes glistened with purple and indigo. She expelled a hot breath of negative flames that molded into the cyclone, turning it into a helix of silver and violet flames – a black and white spiral!

The towering spiral was seen afar, raging on a different scale compared to the tornado from before.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 (-500) = 300 Dusk Atchibee: 800 (+400) = 1200**

 **Nastix: 800 (-500) = 300 Alpha Hydranoid: 2500**

Galilea and Amina found themselves unable ti last any longer. They fell onto their backs, with Amina gasping as she fell on her side. The latter looked up, her eyes wide with signs of distraught. She looked at the howling tornado, not minding her Bakugan being burnt and shredded inside. More importantly, her dress had gotten dirty. _'They…my dress…'_

"Our turn, Alice!" Hydranoid roared.

"Right! Here we go, Hydranoid!" Alice readied two abilities at once.

' _They…they dare…!'_ Amina was still lost in her fundamentals. Her breathing began to fall out of balance as her anger was showing. This didn't settle with Galilea well.

"Double ability, activate! **Hellion Pulse!** Plus Fusion Ability, **Final Destruction!** "

A menacing purple aura ignited around Hydranoid as his three maws generated a powerful sparkling energy. The energy molded from indigo to dark purple, with black inside. "SAY GOODNIGHT!" With a merciless roar, all three heads widened, expelling three dark beams that sent ripples throughout the area. The ground beneath Hydranoid shattered as the intensity created a force that rivaled the speed of sound.

 **Buz Hornix: 300 (-500) = 0 Dusk Atchibee: 1200**

 **Nastix: 300 (-500) = 0 Alpha Hydranoid: 2500 (+500 +600) = 3600**

The intense dark beams barreled through the atmosphere uncontrollably at the burning cyclone. When the three beams made impact, they created a small hemisphere of darkness that distorted in and out. In and out. It dilated with the more Hydranoid expelled, until the blast wave finally kicked in. A dark purple ripple blew in all directions, leading to an intense dark explosion that enveloped the whole airspace.

Everyone grunted as Hydranoid's last attack made a shockwave that repulsed anything away. Every rock, grain of dust, even the energy itself escaped the area as the Darkus energy crackled with static full of negative ions.

Hydranoid craned his head around, exhibiting his dominance in the ring. Atchibee let out a menacing caw of her own.

Alice glared forward, her serious demeanor at a full throttle. As dust swayed her skirt and hair, there was a very familiar sensation about her. The way she stood, the way she was postured…it was like a different person. Even those innocent brown orbs could give a grown Bakugan chills. "Had enough?" Even her tone was deadly. This was Alice for certain, but this was her renewed.

Esther glanced over, seeing how bold she's become. _'So this is the mercy of the former Masquerade…'_ She couldn't believe she thought of the past again, but knowing what Alice was capable of, she grinned. _'Am I glad she's on our side.'_

As the smoke was clearing away, a hand swiped forward. Suddenly the Gate Card shined beneath, surprising them.

"What?!" Hydranoid looked down with Atchibee. Esther and Alice gasped in shock of their own.

"Wait, this can't be!"

"Are they seriously still…!"

As the Gate Card glistened, the dust and darkness was slowly evaporating around the area, reducing it to a flattened state once more. In the middle of the Gate Card, Nastix and Buz Hornix were revealed, both their injuries seemingly erased. Amina chuckled with a cynical smile.

"You…" she started low. "You left a stain on my dress…a dress that's dry clean only…" She lifted her head, and the look she had made Alice and Esther feel a chill run down their spines. In fact, they were shriveling when they were seeing the very wide, maniacal smirk shrouded in darkness. Her eyes were wide and pupils small as they saw them like prey.

She was pissed.

The Gate Card's shine was creating a translucent blue slime across the battlefield. Around Hydranoid and Atchibee, neither could move well as slime was anchoring their lower-halves.

"Amina, calm down." Galilea insisted, but her associate wasn't having it.

"You know…I could be having a bubble bath right now, having my manicure for my nails and get a nice coating with gloss…but you lowlifes…you and your butting…I can't TAKE IT!" she snapped in an outrage. "Gate Card, Ecto Dirge! With this, all your abilities are nullified, and you can't activate anymore!"

"You can't…" Alice was dumbstruck.

"But there's more…" Amina held up an index finger as she leered. "This card also synchronizes with my pet's little toy…"

The blue ectoplasm around Nastic was being absorbed into his body, causing the tubes connected to the shoulder bulbs to brighten blue as the energy was sucked into the machine. The core began to brighten as the canisters on the sides were all starting were all filling with ectoplasm. Her smirk widened.

"Hydranoid. Get out of there!" Alice shouted. Hydranoid tried to comply but he was anchored good by the slime. All he and Atchibee could do was watch as electrons crackled around the Battlegear.

With one last gurgled, Nastix pumped more ectoplasm into the cannon.

"Battlegear ability, activate! **Prozar…ATOMIC!** "

With that roar, the canister lids on the sides opened, unleashing pressurized radioactive energy across the battlefield. The main cannon expelled a blast of blue electrons that traveled in the middle.

 **Buz Hornix: 0 (+1500) = 1500 Dusk Atchibee: 1200 (-600) = 600**

 **Nastix: 0 (+1700 +600) = 2300 Alpha Hydranoid: 3600 (-2700) = 900**

Hydranoid and Atchibee couldn't react in time as either was able to maneuver well through the slime. The electrons and ectoplasm raced into them, swallowing them and their partners in an atomic wave. Everything around them was reduced to bright blue that seemed to have gone on endlessly.

Alice was screaming as the shockwaves were blowing her away. She couldn't hold on.

 _ **Esther: 0%**_

 _ **Alice: 0%**_

Amina's malicious smirk was uncharacteristic as she watched her adversaries get annihilated before her very eyes. Lord Riaan's wishes may be of importance, but no one messes with her wardrobe and gets away with it.

"Alice!" Hydranoid screamed, unable to hold on for much longer.

Esther grunted in pain as her own body was shutting down. She wouldn't last much longer either. As she was blacking out, a familiar sensation washed over her.

" _Esther."_ Luke's voice ran through her head. She could see his smile and green eyes showing concern about her, much more so than the first time they've met.

' _Luke…everyone…'_

Her head was reducing to a blank space. She began recounting the arduous adventure that only started not even 3 months ago. She would laugh if she could at how much has changed since. Back then, she was an even battler than most of her team, especially in Luke's case. She was cold, straight to the point; a complete opposite of what she was now. She's made so many friends that became the only thing she has now. She treasured them. She believed in them. And, despite the circumstances, so was Alice.

She knew they were after Alice, and this was a sure-fire way of getting her to Riaan. With her talents and the horrors that Rian can do, there was no telling what they could accomplish. She couldn't let that happen.

Atchibee looked back at Esther one more time, seeing her face of resolute. She knowingly nodded, to which the other reciprocated. They knew what was best for this situation.

With one shove, Esther pushed Alice off her feet. "Esther?!" She was blown away as the impact's light intensified, causing her reach for Esther to fade.

Esther gave no reply as she looked back at Alice, smiling softly.

Atchibee's lower cocoon-half had the dark pointed pincers jut out of place. A long, slim tail with purple rings with pink fillings slithered out from beneath, smacking Hydranoid's necks and causing the massive hydra to falter.

"What the-?!"

"DESTROY THEM!" Amina barked incredulously, her Bakugan complying with a greater volume expelled from Prozar.

"ESTHER! NOOO~!" Alice reached harder if she could, but momentum wasn't on her or Hydranoid's side.

With a soft smile, Esther's figure began to fade in the radioactive energy, enveloping her and Atchibee. "…tell Luke…I'm sorry." Those were the last words she spoke before the energy fully consumed them.

Alice's eyes dilated in horror as she and Hydranoid were blown away. Their screams got further away as the explosion carried them off elsewhere.

…

In the distance, an explosion of blue broiled skywards, making rings of glossy blue that expanded with the climb. The unleashed power caught Ren and Luka's attention, alarming them.

"What's that?!" Ren gasped.

"An explosion…?" Luka inquired.

Watching the eruption himself, Zion looked piqued. A coarse smile crossed his face. "It seems someone's angered Amina."

Luka and Ren looked back; Ren ached at the spear impaled in his leg, struggling to keep consciousness much longer.

"She's never been the easiest to reason with. Odds are the target's already gotten killed or incapacitated at this point…our lord isn't going to be pleased."

' _Targets…?'_ Ren thought. _'Wait…this was all a diversion…that means-!'_

The explosion from Boomix settled, revealing Snapzoid. Surprising enough, the Bakugan was still able to battle in spite the wounds inflicted on it.

"Impossible…he's still standing?!" Linehalt outraged.

Alto Brontes took a step back. "Oh, not good."

The mutated Snapzoid sneered as his owner withdrew his weapons. He lifted his Bakumeter, preparing a final attack. "Now then, seems we have no further use for you lot. Time we backfire your little getaway." The holographic card shined, revealing another forbidden ability. The ability shined brightly, creating a bright purple core in front of Snapzoid that produced hashes chords around the body.

"What's going on?" Linehalt began feeling an incredible surge of energy. He saw the core faded into the body, recreating a black and red bloody aura around the eel.

The heat signature began to rise all of a sudden. Not just around Snapzoid, but the ground too. Small debris started to break down from temperatures beginning to rise. Luka looked around as the ground was steaming like an active volcano.

' _The earth is melting…'_ He looked over, seeing Ren panting as his vision was blurry. There was no way he was going to get out in time. He looked ahead, snarling at his enemy. "You bastard!"

Zion's eyelids were half-open, looking bored at best. The dark aura around Snapzoid grew to a bright flare.

" **Supernova-X!** "

From the vast distance, a flaming pillar of raw, hot fire exploded into the sky. Likewise with the nuclear blue explosion, ripples of broiling flames exuded as a roar shook the Gundalian lands.

* * *

Maggie and Jelldon stood apart from the enemy Bakugan that were still trying to get through the Wall Flame cage. Suddenly like remote control, they stopped advancing, much to Jelldon's confusion. "Huh?" He watched the Bakugan return to ball form, before they started teleporting away.

The cyclone around Atmos whipped around nearby Bakugan, reducing them to nothing. Even as the winds faded, the enemy forces were reverting to ball form and teleporting away. This didn't settle well with Jase as he looked all around. "This is…?"

The Bakugan vanished before Fly Beetle and Verias as they held down the front lines. Their confusion was just as great as their partners.

"The forces…what are they doing?" Shuji questioned.

"I don't know." Shawn answered. "It looks like they're retreating."

Luke and Abis gasped. They saw the forces retreat and vanish into thin air. Slowly, the gunfire Abis was returning with his panel frills was all reducing drastically to a few, until there was no more. They stared in disbelief until the landscape was almost completely bare.

"What just…?" Luke blinked, comprehending the situation. "They all left, just like that."

Abis picked up on something in the distance. He lifted his head, seeing two explosions in the distance. Their shockwaves roared like thunder that echoed across the Gundalian lands. Everyone's heads turned away from the land to where the eruptions took place.

"What are those?" Luke gasped. He suddenly felt a cold chill that stiffened his footing. It felt like someone punched him in the gut. _'What's this bad feeling I have? Did something-!'_

The others gathered around Luke seeing the shockwaves pass over them from two directions. "You guys feel that?!" Maggie chirped.

"Negative energy." Shawn cursed. "A strong one."

"This doesn't look good." Shuji commented.

Jase prodded his glasses. "There were battles over in the other vicinities. And from the looks of it…I'm not well into the odds of survival."

Abis looked down at Luke to see him unable to fend against this gut feeling he has. His fists balled tight as he couldn't shake that something went wrong. "Guys…I have a bad feeling about this." His brow furrowed. "I'm gonna go check it out! C'mon Abis!" Abis lifted Luke onto his head, slithering off towards the direction of the blue explosion.

"Luke, wait!" Maggie reached out.

"Maggie, please stay here." Jase insisted.

"What?"

"There's still many injured within the area. With things as they are now, they take priority. With you and Jelldon's multitude of arms, they'll need to be carried quickly towards safety. Shuji and I will locate Ren's destination. I fond it unlikely he got out unscathed as well."

Shuji nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go, Verias!"

"Right!" the ape seized his partner and took off towards Abis. The serpent was quickly caught up by the running ape as they rushed towards the wastelands. They were in a rush like no other, and no one could blame them.

"Fly Beetle, follow us!" Shuji yelled.

"Atmos!"

Both Bakugan took to the air with their wings and followed their partners. They left Maggie to look at Jelldon, knowing they have to do their part as well. "C'mon, let's get these guys some place safe."

"Okay." Jelldon started gingerly grabbing the guys with his many tentacles. He remained mindful of their wounds as he squirmed towards the safest bunker.

* * *

Fires raged everywhere throughout Gundalian grounds, the constant sounds of burning and crisp objects fell like a tune of the dead. The char that came from metals and alloys sprinkled through the air, casting into the cold night air as clanging metal stepped on a burnt arm. Ignoring the body's charred bones snapping beneath the fried armor, Zion walked on. He had stone-cold fire in his eyes as he pulled out a stained red cloth in his pockets. He reached for his axe part of his arm and wiped the blood away. No wonder the cloth was as red as it was. Ignoring the damage done behind, he walked on.

* * *

Atmos and Fly Beetle sailed over the smoking grounds, their human partners on their backs as they looked around. Even to their own horror, all that they saw was nothing short of carnage. The ground looked like char, along with mechanical parts and bodies.

"Deploring." Atmos murmured. Even Jase shared the sentiment. But much like a soldier, emotion wasn't a priority.

"This is the result of Hades Pillars."

"They'd go this far to make sure no one interferes…" Fly Beetle trailed off, he was in too much of a bad mood that's already in the air.

"This is just sick." Shuji looked down at the ground, gasping at something walking in the smoke. "Hey, down there."

With his falcon eyes, Atmos picked up on something moving below as well. Albeit a little slow, he could make out the heat signatures of two organisms. "I see two."

Jase braced himself. "Be ready."

Both Bakugan descended and levitated over the charred earth. Still hot, they allowed their battle partners to jump off and land on their feet to get a visual aid. They saw a figure walk towards them. Unsure, they got their guards up and took battle stances.

When the smoke shifted, a pair of familiar boots was seen. Shuji's eyes widened as Jase glared.

"Luka?"

To Shuji's accurate guess, Luka was walking towards them. He was charred and slightly burnt, but otherwise he looked well. The same couldn't be said for Ren, who was carried over his shoulder in an unconscious state. He had burn marks all over his attire, the spear in his thigh all but melted away, save for the other end still piercing the flesh.

"Ren!" Rushing towards their aid, Shuji and Jase met Luka in the middle. They helped in getting Ren in a better position as Shuji held him in his arms. "Hey! Hey man, stay with me! Hey!" He wasn't getting any responses as Ren laid in his hold. "This is bad." He looked down at the leg wound, his eyes widened. "Oh man…"

"Br careful." Jase chided, startling Shuji with his harsher tone than normal. "Don't adjust his body to make the wound cause anymore blood loss."

"Huh? U-uh, right." He adjusted so that he used his muscles to carry Ren by his core and right leg, so no pressure was being applied on the other leg as his forearm supported it. "This looks bad. Do you think…?"

"We don't know for sure." He looked towards Luka. "Are you familiar with the cause?"

Luka scoffed. "You figured it out from those Bakugan you faced, didn't you? There's no doubt about it." He turned around. "Don't worry, your friend's not dead. He passed out when Brontes and I teleported away to avoid the full blunt of his attack. But you better get him treated fast." He started walking away.

"And what are you intending?"

"Zion couldn't have gotten far. I'm going to get a mark on their trail and follow them. They're more than likely regrouping from this attack. Gather up the wounded and put out these fires. I'll make sure they don't get far."

Jase wasn't certain of the motives. He was aware of Luka's intents are meaning for good, but the innovative manner wasn't his taste, or rather, lack of.

"Tell me, do you really think you can handle this alone?"

Luka stopped in his tracks, Jase's words preaching his ears.

"It's fine for you to be the hero, but don't forget, you're just one man. And only one soldier can do so much against an army. We're doing our part, but I'm curious, just _how_ exactly are you tackling this problem ahead of you? From our perspective, it seems nothing's changed, even with your interference. So tell me, what are _you_ accomplishing?"

A moment of silence fell as Luka tried to respond. Jase noticed his reluctance in an immediate answer. "I have my ways. You just don't know them."

"Perhaps not. But…do you know yourself better than we perhaps?"

"Shut up." Luka growled.

"You've helped us in a deceit lead by Maximus. You've aided us on Interacia in a number of ways. And…you've helped Luke." Luka's fists balled tighter. "I'm not going to impose on anything you say at this point, but know you have our gratitude for what you've done for us this far."

Luka was dead silent as he glared at the charred ground, the flames around them fading away with his thoughts. His thoughts went adrift as he thought of the times he saved them back on Interacia, and helped them on numerous occasions. But when he wanted to concede to that point, he thought back to New Vestroia and Luke. Seeing all that hope, and the talk in front of his mirror, it clouded away any hopes of sunshine on his darkened reality.

"…I'm just trying to save as many lives as I can…you're no exception." He pulled out his energy saber, holding it to the side. "I'm nothing more than an avenger trying to fix the injustice that monster has done. If I have to use one blade to carry that burden, then so be it. I won't have anymore lives fall on my watch…not to him."

Jase and Shuji stared at Luka, letting him continue.

"You guys…thanks for what you've done…but this is proof that Riaan's getting serious, even or you. Just stay here, and leave Riaan to me." His glared darkened as he was resolute ahead. "…and if you guys or that dreck try to play the hero, fine…but you'll have to see it over my dead body."

With those words of warning, Luka took off in a headstrong charge. He disregarded Shuji and Jase's stares to his back and tried to focus on his own goals. _'It has to be this way. It's better for everyone.'_ He quickened his pace towards the canyons. _'For everyone's sake!'_

"There he goes." Shuji glared.

Jase wanted to investigate more on the matter, but he knew Ren took priority. "We should get going. He won't last long under these conditions."

"I gotcha."

Both battlers latched onto their Bakugan, with Fly Beetle offering to carry Ren with his hands. With him latched on, they flew back towards the base.

* * *

To another coast of the ravaged wasteland, the smoke and ash from the earlier explosion was unsettling. Abis and Verias arrived with shock on their faces.

"What happened here?" Verias questioned. "It looked like everything was erased."

"More like it was blown out of this world." Abis interpreted. "I can still feel some energy. Whatever it was, it wasn't long ago."

Luke and Shawn hopped off their Bakugan to get on foot. They started searching on their own to look for any signs.

"Is anyone here?"

"Not sure. If anyone was still standing they couldn't have gotten far unless they teleported."

Luke grunted. He wanted to yell out to any signs of anyone present, but he knew better than to alert a potential enemy. That gut feeling he had before kept broiling inside. He knew it had something to do with Esther, he felt it. If he didn't figure out soon, he was gonna lose it. _'Where is she? Esther!'_

A ping sound echoed on Shawn's Bakumeter. He looked down, seeing the radar pick up for him. "A signal?" he gasped. He trace the signal over on their left. "Over there…"

They followed Shawn as he lead the trail. The radar signal was weak, but it was enough for him to tell where it was coming from. He and Luke stayed close so he can peak over and read the scanner.

"It should be around here somewhere…" The signal soon led to be atop, but they found nothing. They looked in all directions, only to spot a thin layer of rubble a couple feet from them.

The rubble groaned and shifted weakly.

"Someone's underneath!" Shawn hurried to get the rocks off. "Quick Luke, give me a hand!"

"Right!" Luke bent down and started clawing rocks and dirt off the spot. The two were able to get through remarkably fast, soon reaching the body. But they were mortified with what they saw.

There, lying with Hydranoid in ball form next to her, the figure was Alice. She was covered in dirt and looked like a twister from the undead came up and whirled her around. Saying she was a mess would be an understatement.

"Alice?!" Luke gasped.

Alice's closed eyes started to twitch at the sudden yell. Very weakly, she started stirring in Shawn's hold. Her brown eyes were blurry, fading in and out of seeing Shawn and Luke. "Shawn…L-Luke…" she whispered.

"Alice, what happened?! Are you okay?!" Luke wanted to slap himself for asking a ridiculous question. Of course she wasn't fine. But he needed to press on.

"You're pretty banged up. Stay still, we'll get you back to the Trailer." Shawn told her.

"Luke…"

Luke's eyes widened. He stared at Alice with worry.

"Esther…Atchibee…she…" Her vision was getting blurry again. "We tried to get away but they…"

"Esther…?" Luke's desperation was getting heavier. He wasn't liking where this was going, not one bit. He swallowed a lump s he was begging to hear more. "What happened…?"

"Luke…" Her started to mist as her guilt piled over. Tears were starting to show on the corners of her eyes. "I'm…so sorry…" The last of her strength faded away, Alice blacked out, falling limp in Shawn's arms.

"H-hey! Alice! Hang in there!" Shawn yelled in dire urgency. He didn't get a response, causing him to look at Luke wary. "Luke…"

Luke stared in morbid shock over the information given. His green eyes were shrunk with devastation over not just Alice hurt, but Esther potentially in grievous peril. The chill that he had before that turned into a full-scale tundra inside his mind.

"Atchibee…" Verias was stunned at the revelation. He looked over at Abis to see what his reaction was. Even his own horror couldn't hold a candle to his own.

Abis looked down in distraught. He was taking it pretty hard, losing one of his closest Bakugan friends as well. His snake-like eyes dilated as his emotions were just as broiled as Luke's. In fact, their eyes were dilating as their teeth gnashed at the same time. It was clear they were suffering from this fault.

" **ESTHER~!** "

" **ATCHIBEE~!** "

Their roars echoed throughout the valley, vanishing into the depths of gray stone.

* * *

The battle's toll had taken to Riaan's army. The Bakugan worn out, and a good fraction destroyed by Luke's group, new numbers had to be tallied. Inside her office, Galilea was typing into a holographic keyboard of the brigade analysis. Almost all of the numbers were red, indicating the population decline. She sighed and sat back in her chair. "To think that we'd lose many for this plan to work…" It wasn't her say in the matter though; they were conducted by Zion, so it was his credibility. Still, she would've appreciated a little more effort from them to keep a few numbers intact.

The thoughts she had today were running exponentially. She recalled the battle and how it was so close if not for Amina's little feud creating destruction. Alice and Esther appeared in her head, making her eyes narrow. _'Those humans…they were experienced enough to counter even our forbidden abilities. They weren't pushovers like those drones.'_ She thought back to the seminars that she fought battle drones that Cesar created, using battle data from various people on Interacia at the time. Compared to them, this wasn't anything like them. Once again she sighed as she resumed typing. _'It must've been from battling Rogue Zero and Killian constantly. I knew something was wrong.'_ Before she thought of her faithful ex-worker, a ringing was heard on the screen. "Yes?"

" **Lady Galilea, are you present?** " It was Zion, and he sounded casual as ever.

"Yes Zion, what's the matter?"

" **It's his majesty he'd like to see us in his quarters at once.** "

"Very well, I'll be right over." She dismissed the call by swiping all the screens to the side. She lifted herself off her seat and typed into her Bakumeter. She teleported from her office into the throne room, where the rest of Hades Pillars was summoned in their respective attribute colors.

"Where have you been?" Magnus teased. "Ain't you usually the one on time?"

Amina whipped a lock, snarking at Lucia. "You see? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Lucia offered no verbal response. She'd rather not feel ashamed of feeling slightly annoyed by Amina's arrogance, but it did better than what she figured. All dislikes aside, she had to show her begrudging respects for getting the job done.

Zion cleared his throat. "Yes, the mission was a success. The base and its commanders have been given a fair warning. But more importantly, we've acquired our prize."

Cyrus chuckled. "And a prize indeed, my friends. However…" He glanced over his shoulder, the darkness showing Riaan walking their way. "Milord has other intentions, you see."

Riaan walked closer towards his colleagues. They all turned and bowed their heads for their divine leader. He stopped and observed them all.

"Milord." Cyrus announced. "Forgive any endeavors crossed…but we of Hades Pillars have done the command."

Riaan nodded. "Yes, I'm fully aware, thanks to that report Galilea sent me." He walked passed his associates, making his way into the center platform. "To you all, well done. Thanks to you, the Gundalian frontlines will be delayed long enough for the rest of its resources to be transferred over. Very well executed."

"Aye, milord." Zion nodded.

"Things just may have gotten a little more interesting it seems." Cyrus chimed.

"I quite agree." Lucia spoke.

"As you all are aware, the primary objective of this operation was to bring in our much-needed recruit. I hope you realize what this entails."

"Forgive me, your grace." Galilea dropped to a knee, bowing before her leader. "We've underestimated this adversary yet again. The blame is mine."

"Kissup." Amina scoffed, filing her long, glossed nails.

Despite repercussions, Riaan smirked. "It's fine, Galilea. Please, do rise."

"But, milord." Slowly, she ascended back upright.

"Our mission was to acquire a Darkus battler capable of replacing our fallen numbers. After the many tests and examinations, we've deduced that it would be Alice…wouldn't that have been a coincidence?" he turned towards Lucia, referring to her. He looked back ahead. "However, neglecting the primary object, we can work with what we have. We have a new subject amongst us."

"Milord…" Zion followed Riaan's gaze off to the side.

Riaan smirked at the wall. He looked at someone who had long hair that flowed like a waterfall down her back, longer than Alice's hair. She had a very voluptuous frame if one looked passed her torn state. She was fixed to the wall via cuffs and chains to suspend her wrists. Beside her in open ball form, her Bakugan was in an electrical bubble, incapacitated and unconscious.

Riaan's grin widened. "Well this most certainly _is_ an interesting development. Wouldn't you agree…Esther."

Esther's crucified state was just the beginning. For the defeated Darkus girl and her partner, it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **Finally struck chapter 40! Finally, hope this was worth it! As always, feedback is very much appreciated! Thanks guys XD**


	41. Into the Darkness

The Gundalian base was a mess, more so than what it normally was. In earthling eyes, it was an alienized atrocity to look at; now it looked like a plague set off by a bomb out of thin air. Flames and embers skimmed across the charred ground where scraps of metal laid from Mobile Assault vehicles. Any remnants of anyone possibly here was as bright as day, contrasting how dark and sickly it was – more so with Riaan's infection blackening the land.

While the outside was a mess, the inside of the base was much worse. Luke and the team did everything they could to find as many injured as possible and bring them in. They managed to get it done fast and saved quite a few…but then soldiers able were bringing in bloodied dead bodies covered in white cloths for autopsy. Shuji had to hold in his stomach while covering Maggie up from the scene. Jase opted to help, but the Gundalian guards were pressing they did more than enough. They had to sympathize though given the circumstances, after all, they suffered a loss of their own. And right now, no one was feeling anywhere as guilty as Alice was.

Alice laid on a small makeshift bed in a lounge, where everyone was anxiously gathered. She was slowly fading in and out of consciousness after that massive blast wave settled. She was able to give some details, but Jase insisted on rest. They watched over her for what felt like hours, and nothing but frustration filled the room.

"…damnit." Shawn muttered. "How'd this happen to us so fast?"

"Shawn, relax. I know how you feel." Verias comforted. Thankfully all Shawn did was grunt and not irate like Shuji was.

Maggie sighed sadly, so Jelldon took to his role. "Maggie…it's okay. You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm okay, Jelly." She groaned, glancing away mournfully. "But…"

Shuji bashed his fist into the wall for the umpteenth time, gritting his teeth. Rather than voice his frustration, he found it more relieving to hit something…though the metal might be need to be prepared.

"Yo, Shuji. We get it, can you simmer some man?" Fly Beetle insisted, being more laxed of the two.

Shuji grunted. "…sorry. It's just…what the heck are we supposed to do?"

"Well for starters, supposedly _not_ beating yourselves over for one." Jase advised, getting the majority of everyone's attention. "Secondly, we need to remain calm. As perilous as this is for all of you, need I remind you that this is war. This isn't our first encounter with gruesome circumstances."

"Jase…" Shawn could see how calm and clear Jase was. But inside he feels just as guilty. He just never shows it.

"It's fine if you all need a way to vent, but keep in mind our guests." He turned towards a direction. "Isn't that right, Luke?"

Everyone glanced over their shoulders to look back at the scene. There, sitting on a stool looking down, Luke sat with Abis Omega on his shoulder. The two had been silent for who knows how long. After the revelation that Esther was taken by Riaan sunk in, it was like they…shut down, for a lack of better wording. Nobody could tell if it was because they were trying to think or they were just unresponsive from the news. Given his past deeds and actions, they knew it was best for them to have their space.

"Luke…" Shawn spoke softly towards his pal, but all he got was a furrowed brow and fists balling. He sighed.

The door to the lounge opened wide, revealing one Gundalian guard still able-bodied. Shawn reached for his fencer.

"What is it now?" Shuji inquired.

"Everyone relax, I merely requested a reconnaissance on the current situation." Jase moved through the pack as they all cooled down. "I apologize for our caution right now. Go on."

"It's as you surmised, Jase sir." The Gundalian guard reported. "The Captain has sustained critical damage from the attack on the frontlines."

In another room, Ren had his eyes closed as he was fast asleep on an operation table. The majority of his body had patches and ointment to treat the skin where burns lingered. Off to the side was the polearm coated in his blood after being surgically removed. Tentacles and liquid containers were around his left leg as Gundalian guards were writing diagnostics as fast as they could.

"We were able to remove the weapon from his left thigh region. We immediately began treating the blood loss and brain stability to Captain Ren. For now, he's in stable condition."

"I see. Thank you." Jase nodded. At least they were able to save _one_ ally's life this time. He adjusted his glasses before resuming. "And what about the damage report? Has there been any findings you were able to uncover?"

The guard reached across from him and activated a holographic report that was made just a few moments ago. "Here." He handed the copy to Jase.

"We appreciate the invoice. I apologize for taking up your time. Please proceed if you will."

The guard nodded and walked back into the hall to attend his duties. The opening closed as Jase turned away. He started dotting in the code to sync the report into his Bakumeter as he was given expectant stares by everyone else.

"So how is it?" Jelldon quivered. He feared he wouldn't like the answer.

Jase continued typing as he formulated a response. "Well, the damage to the exterior of the base is at a minimum, thanks to you and Maggie's teamwork. Thanks to Shawn, Shuji, and Luke, the number of casualties has also been less than what it was estimated…but the number was still drastically high." Everyone held their tongue as he pressed on. "About half of the victims suffered from slain by cuts and blows dealt by a dense force. From the autopsy, we deduced by a manmade weapon. Specifically amongst blades."

"Was it Riaan, do you know?" Verias wondered in a serious tone. This made Luke perk up.

"No. You said before that he uses swords, correct? Swords don't always cut as heavily as these ones have. My guess is that it has to be something with more thick iron in it. I would wager it being an axe."

"You think Hades Pillars has a weapon specialist?" Maggie worried.

"That's the most rational conclusion. Most that were slain were by blades, yet Ren suffered a polearm…so now we know they not only have foresight, but someone on instinct who has no qualms of slaughter. It seems they're taking a more active approach than we anticipated."

"And here I thought Rogue Zero was mean. These guys are just monsters." Maggie grimaced.

"And amongst the bodies…" Shuji paused. "Anything about Esther?"

"Shuji!" Shawn snapped. Shuji held his tongue, but kept his stern lead on the matter.

Jase continued without hesitation. "Amongst the dead, we haven't found any with a description matching Esther's. Even if there were, she'd be distinguished reasonably compared to the Gundalians. It's just as Alice said, she was most likely taken by Riaan's forces."

Luke's fists balled tighter – so tight in fact that they were almost turning white from the lack of blood circulating. If he wasn't sure he'd feel any guiltier, he was now.

" _Then it's decided. Esther, from here on, I want you to look after us, and then make up your mind if we truly are worthy of your acceptance. We may mess up a few times, maybe we'll make mistakes…but we'll do our best. That alone we can promise."_

 _Esther's smiled softened as she nodded. "Alright then. I'll stand by you, and I promise that I'll be watching you from here on."_

" _Thank you. We appreciate it."_

 _Abis Omega looked at Atchibee. "Atchibee, what Esther and Luke said. It implies to you. If I mess up in any way, do as you must."_

 _Atchibee nodded. "Thank you, Abis. And also…thank you, to you and Luke…for saving our lives."_

" _It's a consequence we'd do a hundred times over."_

They didn't realize until now what they said would be their downfall. They said that they would do whatever it took to try and clear or settle their sins, even if it meant dying…now Luke realized how stupid he was making such a promise. For the umpteenth time now, he messed up. And he messed up _bad_. Neither him nor Abis were comfortable with how they felt but they couldn't help it.

Then again, it wasn't their fault to begin with. It was nobody's fault. Preyas made him realize to accept and be proud of who he was in the past that made him move forward. Now he had to exemplify what his "evolution" stood for.

"So what do we do now?" Fly Beetle asked.

For once, no one had an appropriate answer. With everything destroyed, Ren's attack plan that ruined. He was injured and impaled. A sum of his men were killed, and even more injured. And with one member short, they weren't sure how to comprehend the situation.

The sound of sniffling was heard from the makeshift bedding. Alice was shuddering as she looked down in shame. They all turned towards her to witness her pained expression.

"You guys…this is all so…" she choked. "I…I'm so sorry."

"Alice, stay calm." Shawn advised, but Alice was beginning to tear up.

"This is all my fault. I…should never have gone with you guys. Now because of me, Esther was taken…and it's all my fault…".

"Alice." Hydranoid looked towards Alice, but offered little input.

"I knew something was wrong when they wanted me. This whole mess started because I was here and they knew it. They took it…they must've known something about me that they wanted. They…" she gasped. "They must've known about my Masquerade identity…that's it."

"Masquerade?" Maggie questioned. "You mean that bad guy you were talking about before?"

Jase put a hand to his chin. "That would explain the motivation. With Alice's battling skills and brains coupled by her Masquerade persona, that negative energy would be more than enough for Riaan to further infect other planets."

"Jase…maybe not here." Shawn gestured towards a guilty Alice.

He nodded. "My apologies, Alice. It was just a rationalized perception."

She sniffled again as she tried to compose herself. She turned towards Luke. "Luke…Esther told me so much about you…she told me, what an inspiration you became to her." Her thoughts fell onto the last moments before Esther and Atchibee vanished. "She was willing to give herself up for me…because she probably knew how much more important I was…she trusted me, and I let her down. She told me to say: 'I'm so sorry'." Unable to bear the guilt, she closed her eyes. "Please everyone, forgive me! Shun was right! I really was a liability!"

Alice teared up as the shame piled on for her. Everyone looked as she was feeling all the more responsible for this compared to them. Honestly, they didn't even know what to say. And even then, what could they say? It was heartbreaking that a strong member was taken, but now their morals were shot further by Alice taking blame.

The only one who seemed to be less pitiful than the rest of them was Luke and Abis. When they watched Alice sob at their feet, they were actually seeing themselves. It wasn't that long ago through Esther's singing and Shawn's loyalty, they came to their senses and realized their arrogance. It was a revelation and a moment they would never forget.

"Luke." Abis noted towards him, to which Luke silently walked in front of her.

Alice was calming down as her tears were stinging. She looked up, seeing the redhead passionately kneel to her.

"Alice, listen." He started. "I may not be the brightest one here, in fact I might be the dumbest. But I know what I'm saying has to be true. None of this is your fault. No one is blaming you for what happened."

"But Luke. Esther…she meant so much…"

"She is. Listen, Esther knew what she was doing. She never does anything without a good reason…not like I used to. That's why if I knew she was here, she'd hold nothing against you too." He lowered his head in shame, pausing of a less than musing time of his life. "Alice. The truth is, we've both done something wrong in our lives. And no matter what we do, it'll never go away. It's something you just have to accept that's part of you, and always will. You were Masquerade and killed hundreds of Bakugan… _I_ killed thousands of people, and now their lives are on me."

Alice stopped her despairs as she listened to Luke's sympathy. Even she was stunned by his admittance to a crime. Bakugan was one thing, but this was another.

"I didn't know what I had done until it was too late. I lost everything…but eventually, thanks to Esther, even guys like me are given another chance, even when we didn't deserve it. And I also learned that your friends will be there for you…even when they think you're the worst."

He stopped and looked at Shawn. The Haos battler crossed his arms and grinned as his sentiment.

"What I'm trying to say…is that even when you've done something wrong, you need to find it in yourself to forgive and move on. Esther did for me, I don't see why she wouldn't do the same for you."

Alice watched as Luke pulled himself up.

"Look, I wasn't exactly the smartest Bakugan either." Abis said. "But I've battled with Atchibee, and she's just like Esther."

"They've saved us from ourselves…now we have to do the same for them." Luke turned away from everyone, a green fire in his glare. "I made a promise to her…"

" _Then it's decided. Esther, from here on, I want you to look after us, and then make up your mind if we truly are worthy of your acceptance. We may mess up a few times, maybe we'll make mistakes…but we'll do our best. That alone we can promise."_

 _Esther's smiled softened as she nodded. "Alright then. I'll stand by you, and I promise that I'll be watching you from here on."_

"…and I'm not going back on that promise." He reached out his hand to help her. "I've learned to reach out to people who need help thanks to everyone here. We need Esther and Atchibee…and now we need you. So let's go help Esther…even if it means without a promise of acceptance in the end. You in?"

For the first time in a long while, Alice felt touched by Luke's sentiments laid onto her. She could only stare in bare awe as she saw into Luke's green orbs. She was good at reading people, and usually she knows when a problem occurs, or rather if someone was troubled. But the gaze Luke gave was for her, not the one she had for him. She thought he was lying and he was mad, but his soft tone, his gesticulation…it was beginning to sway on her.

"You really believe I can do this…" she muttered. A short-term silence fell before she accepted the hand, her determination restored. "Okay. I'm in."

Luke and Abis smiled.

Shawn walked up and slapped Luke in the back. "Now there's a new Luke flare. Almost figured you'd snap on us."

"Shawn…" Luke grimaced. He can't dent that maybe he would've back then when he started to change, but he's matured further.

"Don't worry, we're with you. We're not leaving this planet till we have them back." Shawn grinned.

"Atchibee's our friend too. And we need everyone if we're going to pull this off." Verias advised.

"She's my friend too." Jelldon proclaimed. "We can save them, right Maggie?"

Maggie balled her fists and eagerly nodded. "Sure am. Besides, I need someone to compare my boobs to when I keep growing through my teen years!"

Everyone's expression fell to a dull point. _'That seriously what she's focused on about her?'_

Maggie nervously laughed off her statement. "I'm just kidding! Hahaha! She's my friend, and the closest thing that I've ever had to a sister. She's looked out for me just as much as you guys have. Now it's our turn to watch over her." Behind her head, a bead of sweat was seen. _'Hope they buy that.'_

Shuji cockily smirked as he rammed his bruised knuckles into his palms. "And now we've got a better reason to crush these so-called pillars."

Jase approached everyone with his usual stare, adjusting his glasses. "As a soldier, diving into an enemy territory unprepared is a suicidal ambition. Not to mention we're short of such time. The negative energy is quickly overcoming the Bakugan around here."

"Jase." Atmos prompted.

"But…despite this gauntlet, as an acquaintance, I'm compelled to bring a stop to this. Esther has plenty of potential as a young woman and Darkus attribute. She deserves better than being handled by these philosophical ruffians."

"Then it's settled. We're going to Master Riaan's to get Esther back. Together." Luke confirmed.

Everyone's spirits were lifted once again. Alice looked towards Hydranoid to see them behind it too. It may not be the easiest thing to do, but a small part of her was finally starting to let go of the guilt she felt all this time. She may not be asking for forgiveness right now, but in times like this, actions to undo a terrible mistake would be her voice.

Luke faced Alice, everyone backing him up from behind. "Alice…we are going to save Esther. For her sake and ours."

"Right." She nodded.

* * *

It was all black. Nothing was responsive for Esther.

She was pinned along Riaan's wall with all her limbs secured by cuffs chained towards the accented wall. She and Atchibee were unresponsive ever since their apprehension by their loss. Though this did little to deter Hades Pillars as they talked with Riaan.

"Hmmm…" Zion turned from the prize and faced Amina and Galilea. "Misses, what exactly is this?"

"Hm?" Amina was applying makeup to her face in front of a small clam mirror. She brushed the powder along her cheeks to give them a lively glow.

"Amina!" His shout reached her this time.

"What now, Zion?" she huffed.

He rolled his head towards Esther, she followed with curiosity. "You see that?" He sounded like a parent lightly scolding his child – his very spoiled, arrogant, self-centered child. "What is that?"

Amina puckered her lips and innocently tilted her head. "Huh…oh, that? That's some rag that Galilea made me drag back here."

"That 'rag' was supposed to be Alice Gehabich. We all had one job each. Did you forget your objective because another worm crawled over your leather shoe again?"

"Excu~se me?!" Amina quipped.

Before things got out of hand, Galilea intervened. "Please, both of you calm down. Zion, our adversaries were formidable. Despite Amina's…transactions, the Battlegear was a last resort that we needed to ensure this victory."

"Correct." Riaan said, breaking into the conversation. "I understand your intuitive dismay, Zion. But to one's own loss means another's gain. Please, do keep open in mind."

"As you wish, Milord." Zion bowed in apologies for his actions. Amina huffed pridefully behind his back, but he ignored the scowling for now. Work before pleasure.

"So we knocked down their forces for time being." Magnus noted, getting back on the subject.

"Correct." Riaan snapped his fingers, creating a holographic display of images to resemble the fallen base. "Thanks to Zion's interference and the stealth simulations, we were able to shorthand our foe's advances for a short time. It may only be temporarily, but this will set an example that we come to take what we need…no matter to whom they belong to."

"Well said, sire." Lucia praised. "For all are clueless that you _are_ everything."

"Kissup~." Amina chimed. Lucia glared at her, but Amina offered the same glare back. Yellow and blue gleams were like static against the two for their own sense of attention from the great being of Bakugan.

"With all do respect sire, was this show of force rather underwhelming?" Cyrus smirked. "I have no qualms with this tactic. I'm just curious why we couldn't wipe them all off there?"

Rian humbly closed his eyes. "Hmph. Cyrus, I expect a question no less from you." He turned away, hand to his chin. "Why not a full-scale destruction like Vestal? Well, I believe there's no reason to fully dip our hands in blood. We'd bathe too soon when the battle is still to go on."

Cyrus' smirk grew wider with interest. "I see. How very festive of yourself, milord."

"I'm glad that you understand." Riaan looked out at the darkness of his massive cathedral windows, showing only darkness. "To extinguish their hopes so soon would bring no gain to our own ventures. Everyone needs hope. It's a necessity; it's what keeps many alive…picture this, all of you. A small, dying flame can still cast embers. Those embers, they will spread thin. Not far, but enough to create a blaze on the next flammable spot. Creating a new fire. If that old flame went out so soon, to whom can we signal to? For our endeavors, there is no such thing as an easy battle. Their continual survival and need to battle is our fuel. Without it, there is no progression in our own abilities…" Riaan fell silent as he chuckled. _'I have Luke's little venture to thank for this lesson.'_ He turned towards his shoulder. "Isn't that right, Armagedoid?"

The Darkus Bakugan opened his ball form. "Yes, Master. It is a chain reaction, and we must bear responsibility towards it."

"I'm glad that you've been able to interpret that." Riaan internally grimaced. He no longer bared guilt for Armagedoid's decision; the Bakugan was given choices and free will and he made up his mind. To bring his creation with him down this path when a better light may lie elsewhere is saddening, but this is their path now, and now they must near that responsibility.

"Milord, what shall be our next move?" Lucia inquired.

Riaan turned towards his subordinates and grinned. "With our current standings, I'm close to ascertaining much of what we need. I've already started processing much of what we need. Galilea, I need you to finish your current reports within the hour. I will give you clearance to Cesar's lab to add programming to the work drones for the next step."

"I'll ready for as soon as we are dismissed." She bowed.

He turned towards Lucia. "Lucia, inform me immediately of any of your psychic."

"I shall, your grace." She graciously bowed.

He turned towards Magnus and Zion. "Zion. Magnus. Convert your time to building up our army. Make sure that they are armed and aware of their roles. Galilea has already gone over the work guidelines for their help."

In the back of her mind, the Ventus work leader half-heartedly scoffed. _'If they ever cared.'_

"Amina, you may be relieved for now. I trust that's what you've earned, yes?" The Aquos girl chirped happily, much to everyone's chagrin. "Cyrus…"

"Need not to worry, milord…I know." He turned away and began walking. "Everyone, let's…" He trailed off as he watched Amina walk pass him. He fell in silence as the snobbish rich girl walked her ways towards Esther.

An awkward silence fell around everyone as Amina stared at the unconscious Esther. "…" The only thing heard from her was the sound of her jewelry clanking as she raised an arm.

 _CLAP!_

The sounds of a massive smack ran across the chamber like a stone had fallen. Everyone stared expressionless as Amina slapped Esther across the cheek. The force was enough to leave a little pink with strands of her hair left in a mess.

"That's for you and your trash friend messing up my dress." She raised her palm again. "And this was for looking me without permission!"

"Amina." Cyrus called her off. "Please refrain from tantalizing with the subject…if you'd please. I'm sure you have better things to do than 'touch trash', as you'd put it."

Amina froze her arm in place. Just as she was about to smack her new toy around some more, she had input set into her. She looked at her gloved hand to consider his objection. Ultimately she relented. "Fine. But milord."

"Yes, Amina?"

"For what this trash did, by any means if she doesn't behave, please let me know. I would _love_ to find a new hobby while on this backwater planet."

"Amina!" Lucia scowled.

Riaan frowned and humbly looked down. "I will consider your opinion if I must. Now then, dismissed!" All of Hades Pillars teleported away. Riaan turned his attention towards the wall, where Esther was.

"Master, exactly what shall we intend for her?" Armagedoid inquired. "Our enemies are to come get her if they are to realize if she's here amongst us. Wait…" He realized the situation. "Master…"

Riaan chuckled. "You're learning fast, my friend…yes." He gave Esther another interested look. "All we need now, is just time."

* * *

The medical room was quiet, all except for the slight bubbles and tentacles draped around Ren's leg. The medics that were momentarily gone were going to get some form of bandages to help tend to the wounds healing. Ren stirred awake in the process, his sharp reptilian eyes flickering from the bright operation lights above.

He shielded his eyes with his hands, making him groan.

Seems you're finally awake."

Ren opened his eyes as he heard the voice. "Gnnngh…wait. Aren't you…gah!" His questioned tone turned to a harsh yelp when he tried sitting up, only to recoil back down from his leg down.

"You'd better stay still. The operators informed me of your condition. You mustn't stand, not with a condition like this."

Ren's teeth gnashed together as he moved his head around to fight the pain. Once it settled, he looked up at the lamplighting, his gaze half-asleep. The anesthesia was still lingering.

"Perhaps this is a bad time." Jase turned away. "You'd better focus on healing your wounds."

"Wait…Jase." The Ventus battler stopped and looked over his shoulder. Ren was still conscious, but it was clear by his distraught expression that he was trying to fight the pain. "Tell me…how bad is it?"

He didn't think he was talking about his leg. That would've been the obvious answer. He chose to think broad for his answer. "…are you sure you can handle it?"

"Please…just tell me. I don't wanna stay here knowing that I could've done something." He sounded desperate for an answer, and Jase couldn't blame him. Given everything that's happened, he had a right to know.

He adjusted his glasses again. "…very well." He turned and walked back.

For the next five minutes, Jase told everything that's been going on. From the time Ren went unconscious, to the number of casualties reported in. He left nothing out. As he went along, he even showed visual proof that his Bakumeter showed. The images of dead bodies and burned battlegrounds edged into Ren's already broken mind. He was visibly shaking up from horror of what was happening. It was a terrible sight, but he asked for this. Jase just delivered. By the time it was over, Ren had visible tear stains on the corner of his eyes.

"I failed…I can't believe this…"

Jase stood over the shaken officer, unable to show any shortage of emotion. "The main damage was to your equipment. Your Battlegear and your Mobile Assault machinery numbers were severely reduced."

The pain in Ren's chest intensified. On either side of the operation table were his balling fists. He silently sobbed as he was trying to take in everything…including what Zion told him.

" _Now…what was that you said before? 'Those who seek trouble, shall kneel before the predator', yes? How ironic."_

Everything that Zion backlashed about Ren in their battle was piling on tenfold around him. How someone like him doesn't fake from the world; someone who accepts a true reality and answers for bloodbaths. That's the reality. Blood was spilled, and he twisted Ren's strong words around. He thought he knew what he was doing; that it was he who had the power to stop this menace…he was wrong, and he learned the lesson the hard way.

"I failed…I really did mess up." he uttered.

Jase stayed quiet as Ren continued his grieving.

"I thought we could handle him…that Linehalt and I could save Gundalia…nothing's changed since then." His tears started falling from the sides. "We really messed up this time. That guy…he was right…I sought trouble when I should've known better…I let the Prime Minister down. Linehalt. Guys…damnit. Damnit!"

Jase sighed. He's heard all this before, not too long ago in fact. First Alice feeling shameful, now Ren. It was tiring to handle the situation like this, but he's dealt with this constantly in the B.I.F and military, of wimps feeling sorry for themselves.

He turned around as the doors opened, the doctors and assistants coming in to do their work.

"Captain Ren is awake!"

"Someone, alert the Prime Minister! Report of the Captain's stability at once!"

The operator turned towards Jase. "Sir, I'm afraid you need to step out. We're going to be putting on some tests for the patient."

Jase nodded and began stepping out.

"Jase…wait."

Jase stopped again when he heard Ren's cracked voice. He continued looking away as the Darkus Gundalian's head was facing his back.

"You…what are you guys gonna do now? You can't be serious about taking them on…are you?"

"…we have our own motivations for what we're doing. Though you're not wrong if part of that reason is personal. However, as a former military man myself, I know the pains of failure amongst your peers... There are worse failures that can still stand on their own two feet."

The doctors pulled up the holographic charts as they gathered around Ren. The tentacles and liquid casing around his whole legs was being tended to by the authorized.

"Jase…are you saying…what did you do…?"

"The failure that I am? That's rather crude of you, why I'm disheartened to hear that." Jase facetiously answered. "You expect me to come up with all the answers now, hm?" a serious frown crossed his face. "That is perhaps _my_ greatest failure."

"Please…make them pay." Ren begged, his tears boiling into anger. "Please…"

Jase walked out of the operating room, as the doctors went to work on putting Ren to sleep for the operations. He continued facing away as he stood in place, mulling over his choices. _'…we'll see.'_ He walked away silently.

* * *

The cold winds blew in the dark atmosphere, like a late winter freeze. It was so cold that goosebumps could be made out n bare skin. But in this climate, Luke paid no heed. He was too busy in thought to care of nature's dying wrath.

Out on the balcony of the Trailer, he leaned against the railing as he gazed far out towards the dark canyons. Beyond there lied untold fables, and possibly other things beyond tall tales. Flashes of Luka entered his mind, which were surmounted by smiles of Esther and the moments they shared. So much was happening around him right now…yet he seemed too distracted to pull off any emotion.

"Boo!" Popping up from behind, Maggie opted to spook her comrade. "Gotcha, didn't I?"

With how dazed he was in his thoughts, it took Luke a while to realize the spook went right over his head. "Huh? Oh, hey Maggie."

"Daww, that wasn't fun." She pouted. "You were supposed to squeal. Isn't that what you normally do?"

Luke blinked several times before he sighed. "Sorry, guess I didn't give ya what you wanted, did I?"

Maggie huffed. "It's okay…I was just trying to see how jumpy you were. Everyone's still a little anxious ya know." She saw Luke stare out again in silence. "Hey Luke…you okay?"

Luke almost spaced out when Maggie brought him back. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking is all."

"You're apologizing a bit much there." She quipped back. "Anyways, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm…not sure. It's a lot of things right now." He lowered his head against the railing. He looked deeper in thought than ever. "There's Riaan's infection spreading, and this news of a new foe other than Rogue Zero. And also…"

"Esther?" Maggie cut him off.

"…yeah. That. You know, I meant what I said back there. I might not be the smartest like Jase, or maybe the strongest physically like Shuji. And I'm not as cheerful like you, loyal as Shawn…or even compassionate like Esther." He raised his head, the sense in the air turning thin and quiet around him. "I…think that I've been taking it all for granted again."

"Granted?"

"Yeah, granted. I didn't realize what I had until I lost it. I took all of you for granted, and that first time was all my fault. I never really considered your guys' lives back then or how you felt. I had it all when I didn't figure out what Master Riaan was doing. I've taken a lot of everything I had for granted…" he turned towards Maggie. "Now, it just feels weird, not having Esther here to talk to."

He started thinking back to the conversations he and Esther had, even when they were alone. Even in New Vestroia when they first met, to Thermosphere's mission, to Interacia and beyond. It wasn't easy to imagine, but it was true. Out of everything, Esther talked the most casually with Luke.

"She was the one to always have something to say to me, even when I'm down." He chuckled. "Usually she's right here talking about stuff before we head out or something. I didn't realize until now…how not hearing her voice feels…feels so…off." He sighed. "Man, I really do suck at saying these sorts of things."

Maggie stared at look for a few minutes s she was taking everything in. Now that she was the one speaking to Luke, this was the first time she heard something passionate from him. Normally it'd be something about the mission, or something silly when eating together. _'_

 _Is this how Luke really interacts with Esther? I didn't know he had this kind of side. Though…'_ Her mind drifted to the incident where he stayed with Shawn on Interacia. That was one, with another following their return to New Vestroia to train. And recently, him encouraging Alice. "If it means anything, I think you're just fine."

Luke raised a brow. "You think so?"

"I don't see why not. Look Luke, you're a big idiot alright, but you're not insensible. You know what you're talking about now, you just don't know how to word it out right. But sometimes, you think just like the rest of us, sometimes even better."

"Maggie…"

The Pyrus girl looked down in fond grief. "Can I tell you something personal? You know how my Mom and I were poor to where we could barely look out for ourselves? Well, there was this one time I actually tried to set her up with someone."

Luke stayed silent as he continued listening.

"I was 9 when I 'accidentally' made him and Mom trip into one another. They were starting to hit things off pretty well for a little while after I kept pushing things. It would've been nice to have a Dad for once, so that was my motivation." Her face fell. "But…the more time she spent with him, the less time she had with me. They'd kept going out at nights and I would sometimes be left alone. We didn't have enough money to hire a babysitter, so I had to bare the loneliness. I was only after I fell ill when my Mom realized what's been happening. That lead to her ending the relationship…just so she can look after me again."

"Maggie…" Luke didn't know what to say. He didn't realize what Maggie did was centered around her own ambitions. In a sense it would help herself and her Mom, but only one of them benefitted…and it wasn't Maggie. _'So she was alone like I was…'_

"So I know what it means to take the things you hold dear for granted, Luke. I might've joked a little with the whole boob thing about Esther, but I mean it when I say I want her back as badly as anyone else. You guys are like family to me…even you and Abis Omega." She held an open Jelldon in her hands. "Jelldon's the best friend I've got. I'd be dead if I never had him by my side."

"I feel the same way too Maggie." Jelldon softly answered.

The girl nodded and continued. "We've all been through so much since meeting in New Vestroia. It'd never feel the same if we weren't together. We may have taken our lives and everyone for granted in the past, Luke, we're different now. We care about each other, right?"

Luke nodded. "Y-yeah."

Her smile widened. "Then that means you obviously care about Esther too. She's like a big sister to me. And I know if she were here right now, she'd probably be around you just like you said."

' _You make it sound so weird.'_ He dismissed his awkwardness. "Maggie, thank you."

Maggie winked. "Don't mention it. Just think of it as payment for picking us up, kapeesh? When we get Esther back, we're gonna give her the biggest hugs out of everyone here."

Luke chuckled. "Are you just pulling our legs again?"

Maggie's mischievous smirk returned. "Perhaps~. Then again, I'm sure she would love a hug from you, Luke."

Luke flinched. "W-what?!"

"Haha! There's the ole Luke bravado! Where was that a minute ago?"

She chimed as Luke sighed in defeat. The moment was broken when Atmos in ball form floated out. "Are you two okay?"

"Atmos." Luke said, slightly surprised by the visit. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Jase had finished the files of Hades Pillars. He's asking us to meet him. Come." He turned and rolled along the ground around the corner.

"Well, we better get ready." Maggie told them. "You boys up for it?"

Luke smiled and nodded firmly. "Right." He and Maggie walked towards the door as well. A lone, cold wind brushed passed Luke that caused him to look back. Abis popped open on his shoulder and looked out at the canyons with his partner. Their gazes fell towards the odd, foreboding feeling of them meeting a certain someone waiting for them. Their expressions hardened.

"Hey, Luke! Coming!"

"Yeah, sure!" They walked inside, closing the door behind them.

* * *

In the next floor above, in the dining/meeting area, everyone was gathered and sitting in chairs as Jase was standing in front with a holographic chart he's been fiddling with for hours. He turned around once he was finished and adjusted his glasses. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I figured with the time we may have now, we can lay out our plan."

"Alright, so what do you got?" Shuji questioned patiently.

"We're aware of the two components of Hades Pillars, Lucia and Magnus." He pressed his hand against the visible folder, popping up three thumbnails of three different people. "And last night, we were attacked by three more."

Jase pressed the first one. Everyone's gaze fell on Zion and his Snapzoid.

"This was the Hades Pillar who staged the diversion attack, as well as grievously wound Ren Crawler. This man is known as Zion. He is a master weapon specialist and one of the more aggressive actors of Hades Pillars. Given his armor, he's fully equipped to handle any opponent at any angle. He's upheld a stern face the whole battle, so it's not easy for any normal eye to tell his emotions."

"So kinda like you?" Shawn inquired.

Jase cleared his throat and moved along. "One can say that, so that makes him an underhanded threat. Not only does he use a Pyrus Snapzoid, but if his opponent is off guard, he'll attack them personally…which is also the reason so many Gundalians were slain last night."

Luke's brow furrowed as he subconsciously was gripping his sword's hilt.

The screen changed towards Amina and Nastix. "Next we have the Aquos Hades Pillar, Amina. She was of the two who attacked Alice and Esther last night. From what was gathered she is a self-conscious and pompous woman of high value. She is highly arrogant to where she'll go underhanded with her tactics to win. What's more, to add to her forbidden abilities, she's able to use Battlegear."

Maggie gasped. "Wait, is that true?"

"Yes." Alice confirmed. "We saw it ourselves. Hydranoid and I were caught completely surprised."

"She tricked us into playing us out into the open." Hydranoid scowled. "She will pay the next time we see her."

"Forbidden abilities _and_ Battlegear. These guys really don't play around." Abis stated. "So she's Aquos, right? Then who's the last one?"

The next screen pressed on showed Galilea with her Buz Hornix. "Our next member is Galilea, the Ventus battler, and the second major head of Hades Pillars. From what Alice has also told me, she's unlike the callous Amina. She takes steps in her attacks and coordinates counters to put up defenses and strike with force. She is also more formal and has a much more serious ethic. She seems to harbor more need of control for battle."

"So they sent their vice head to attack us. Damn." Shawn sidenoted. "So that's the three members you got?"

Jase pressed the panel, completely dismissing it. "For now. But for the time being, we now have data on 5 of these Interacians. And with their battling styles recorded, we can fully document and anticipate how they fight."

Shuji crossed his arms. "So that just leads the head, right? The Darkus person."

"I wonder what he's like?" Fly Beetle shrugged

"I don't think I wanna know." Jelldon grimaced.

"Well I do." Alice firmly said. "If we're going to get Esther, we'll need everything we can to beat them."

Jase nodded. "Correct, However, given our current pinpoint, we'll need to be careful if we come across amongst any of these characters. They're all amongst Riaan's personal elite…and we've seen first-hand how they made it to that position. We mustn't be too bold or else we'll end up like Ren has."

Luke perked in his seat. "Oh, right. How is he? Is he…?"

"For now he's being treated. He's stable still, but won't be going into battle for the time being. The attack plan won't go underway for him."

"Okay." Luke was terribly sorry for Ren's condition. But there was nothing he could do about that. It happened, so he had to move on and do what he could.

"So now that we know about these guys, do we know where they've taken Esther and Atchibee?" Verias inquired.

Jase used a finger to prop up his glasses. "I was able to hack into her Bakumeter signal once more. Here." He turned around and pressed a button on the modulator. The hologram showed again, this time with a map of Gundalia and the terrain around them. There were two beacons shown long distances between segments of narrow lands. One was red and larger than the one northwest, which was dark purple. "I was able to get a copy of the geography from the base's database. Here we have our location." He pointed towards the red spot, tracing it beyond the distance towards Esther's pinpoint. "And this is where her signal reaches. In between we have the canyons that we've flown over. They're not deep in sea level, but they do spread far. One could get lost easily."

"We can just fly over that part, right?" Maggie inquired.

"We accounted for that, Maggie." Alice told. "But we'd attract attention if we used the Trailer. And Riaan's infections are layered in the canyons. We'll be vulnerable to aerial scenery."

"Oh, right." Maggie frowned. "So then that means we'll need to travel straight _through_ the canyons to get to her."

"It may be harder, but we'll have better evasion if he moved silently." Jase said.

"I see. So that's the game." Shawn said. "But Bakugan thrive in those canyons as well, don't they? They'd attack us either way…" he realized what this meant. "I think I get it now. This has to do with Hades Pillars."

"We can use the canyons to our advantage. We have geography on our side this time." Alice stated. "If we can use the battle energy inside the canyons to lure them towards us, we can use the field and get around them for a short time."

"So we're gonna go on foot on purpose." Luke surmised. He looked towards the screen, his invoice falling into silence. He was focused on something, which happened to be in the form of a beeping purple dot far away. "…wait, hold on. Something's up."

Everyone turned towards Luke.

"Master Riaan's smart, right? He usually looks into things and anticipate what we're gonna do. It's how he knew about us in Empyrean, right? So if he can do that, why didn't he disarm Esther's Bakumeter yet…unless he's pulling us in."

"You may be right." Jase agreed, much to his chagrin. "Riaan has various powers unlike anything man has seen. He was able to completely shut down communication between Gundalia and Neathia and block out any signals either could receive. For him to leave Esther's beacon on is a trap. But knowing that, are you still willing?"

Luke was taking caution into mind, but his speech from earlier dismissed any doubts. "No, we all agreed. Even if it was a trap, it's selfish to just leave Esther behind like this. Besides, they have that fortunetelling lady, don't they? So matter how we see it, we're screwed either way."

"They're waiting for us. They've spread the mats for an open entry." Fly Beetle interpreted.

"There's something else. Can't Alice just teleport us to Riaan's place? It'd save a lot of time and effort." Shuji advised.

Alice grimly frowned. "I'm sorry, but when I tried to suggest that myself, I realized that they might have some kind of machine to stop me. They did that to you guys when you were transporting to my house, didn't you? They could do the same and put me some place else…or worse."

"So no shortcuts, no plan to avoid, and no easy way to avoid a trap set by Riaan." Shawn surmised. "Looks like we'll have our hands full getting through this one."

"But there's a lot at stake, so we don't have much choice." Verias imposed.

Shawn shot him a glance. "Yeah, you're right. If we're going in, we better prepare for the worst."

Luke nodded. As everyone was speaking up an attack plan, he found himself looking out towards the darkness in the dying, crusty sky. His thoughts fell on Esther again as he could actually see her image. _'Esther. Atchibee. Both of you, wherever you are, we're coming. Just hang on.'_

From the corner, Alice was gazing at Luke. She was seeing him growing spacious, but she knew he was willing to do whatever it was to keep his friends alive. She softly smiled.

* * *

Everything was a haze for Esther as she was slowly coming around. Her eyes groggily opened to give her a few of her massive chest. "Mmm…where…am I…?" she sleepily questioned.

She felt strange, and that was putting it mildly. When she tried to move, a clanging echoed and her wrists strained. The force shook her further as she turned and realized her appendages were clad in cuffs. When she looked from the side so were her legs. She was pinned to some smooth, engraved wall.

"What's going on? Atchibee?" She looked over, seeing Atchibee in a small energy cage. "Atchibee, wake up! C'mon, Atchibee!"

The ball shook weakly, groaning before Atchibee opened.

"Atchibee." Esther gasped.

"Esther? Is that you?" The enclosed moth looked at her surroundings, noticing how cramped it was. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. But it looks like someone's put us in shackles. Who-"

"Hello, Esther. Atchibee."

The masculine tone brought both out of their world of wonder towards the front. Standing several meters away with arms behind his back was Riaan, his magenta eyes glaring them down ever so calmly.

"Riaan!" Esther exclaimed. She lurched so hard she almost reeled back into the wall from recoil.

"I'm humbled to have you in my abode. I trust that you've made yourselves comfortable enough so we can talk." The entity nonchalantly, but also quite seriously, spoke.

Esther clutched her fists and tried struggling, but the reinforced attachments pinning her to the wall were preventing her from moving too much. Atchibee was too restrained in her own prison to break away.

"You can relax. I am not here to hurt you." Riaan reasoned. "Armagedoid and I have no intention on doing so. For the moment, that is."

That didn't distill confidence in Esther for a second. "You…what did you do?! Where's Alice and Hydranoid?!"

"You needn't worry. They're safe." He turned away. "Your actions in valor spared your associates' from my invitation. I was hoping for a more welcoming reception. Then again…I'd be thinking quite unfairly."

"Unfairly?"

Riaan glanced over his shoulder. "Your plight is understandable. Being a ruler and an interdimensional madman that I am, I have to do what is best for my goal. Though that course is of twisted gain and equal loss, so is the perspectives of the individual and experience. Isn't that so, Armagedoid?"

The Darkus Bakugan glared at his captives. From his low, testy stare, he was discerning these people and the moth.

Esther could feel her body run cold from this Bakugan. Her heartrate was declining to a slow level; though her mind was racing. _'Armagedoid. This is Riaan's Bakugan we've seen before.'_ She remembered the true form of this creature atop of Empyrean once. If she wasn't dreading now, she will be if he comes out. _'What kind of Bakugan did Riaan turn this one into?'_

' _This negative energy. It's on another level entirely.'_ Atchibee's ball form remained stunned as she could envision a pulsating dark purple aura around Armagedoid. Quite easily since they were Darkus Bakugan.

"What do you want?" Esther dully demanded.

"It isn't what I _want_ exactly." Riaan corrected. "Rather, it's something that I _need_."

Esther went silent as Riaan pressed the matter.

"As you're sure that you're aware, there's been a considerate change in my plans regarding my advances. My associates among Rogue Zero have been rather testy, but no less were willing to get the job handles ne way or another. That is, until you and your friends have made me realize the error in my judgment on them. I've had to…make room. Now to move forward, I must also bring myself anew with new potential as well."

"Is that why you sent for Alice?"

Riaan paced passed her. "One could say. You're a smart girl. I believe you know what I'm talking about at this point if the subject is around her."

Esther furrowed her brow. It didn't take long before the realization dawned upon her. _'Her potential. No…Masquerade?!'_

A holographic screen suddenly appeared off to the side, revealing Cyrus. " **Milord.** "

"Yes, Cyrus?"

" **I do apologize for my disturbance, but you should know that the parcel you've asked is finally ready.** "

This made a coarse grin grow along Riaan's face. "As expected of you. On schedule as promised."

" **Shall I hand it to you personally now?** "

"Yes. I'm not too busy as of the moment. Thank you once again, Cyrus." The communication turned off, leaving the room silent again as he faced Esther. "My apologies for that, it seems that something I've asked my associate has finally been completed."

Esther squinted, she wasn't liking the sound of that.

"Do not fret…though I can understand your skepticism. Don't worry, it's not the Mobile Assault vehicles yet. I'm afraid those are still within their prototype stages."

' _Prototype stages. Then that means…!'_

"This is something entirely of a new concept, one that Cyrus himself has offered to look into." In a dark flash, Cyrus appeared behind a glancing Riaan. "And speak of the devil."

"Your words touch my heart, your humblest majesty." Cyrus meekly mocked. He walked over, offering something to Riaan that was accepted. "I trust that you will find use for this."

Riaan inspected in what was in his hands. From the way he looked at it, it seemed unnatural, at least to natural human eyes. It looked like any other forbidden card, but to Riaan this had a very special meaning that would get him one step further to a direction he wanted.

"Very good, thank you." He looked up at him. "And you're sure this has been tested?"

"Believe me, sire. This is Cesar's research…" With a snap of his fingers, a handheld holographic panel appeared in his hand. "And we both know well of what his findings always induce. I trust that this shall be sufficient proof."

Riaan was handed the holographic panel and scoped it. As he read along the schematics and details, he held a serious composure the whole way. Once he got what he wanted he made the tablet disappear. "Yes, that will in fact do. Is there anything else that you'd like to report?"

"You'll be happy to know that Zion and Lady Galilea have congregated after their recent test runs. They're preparing for the division plan and should be on the dot."

"Good. Lady Lucia is probably reading your arrival in a few moments. I'm leaving the rest to you."

With another humble nod, Cyrus teleported away. For the second time, the room was silent as Riaan turned back towards Esther and Atchibee.

"What're you…going to do?" Esther glared, earning a glare from Riaan and Armagedoid. They turned away, walking off. Esther fell silent with curiosity.

"…do get comfortable. You may be my enemy now, but relish in what I speak. When I am finished with you, I can guarantee, your life shall see a new light…that is unless your friends come to keep you away from that light."

"My friends?" Her eyes widened. "Luke, and Alice…don't tell me!" She started struggling again, but Riaan ignored her. "They have nothing to do with this! You won't!"

"That's not in my place to decide that course of action. It's theirs to make themselves. It shall be them who shall realize how dark their paths shall be either way."

"Esther…" Atchibee murmured.

Esther gnashed her teeth together as a hollow pit took the place of her stomach. She realized the position she was in and refused to accept it. _'If they're really coming for me, then that means…'_ her thoughts traveled to Alice. _'…Alice, please. If you can hear me, don't do it. You know better.'_ Her other thoughts started fading to black. _'Everyone…Luke…you idiots…why…?'_

Silence in respects for her mulling, Riaan walked off to darkness, preparing for what he intends with his new quest.

* * *

The crusty Gundalian crevices lead deep into darkness. Despite the tall lengths to match skyscrapers, the light couldn't reach far down. It was like walking up towards the mouth of an abyss, only without water – either way one could barely breathe. The daunting path was where Luke and the gang walked up towards. They faced the howling series of tunnels with straight faces of determination.

"This is the entrance to the Gundalian chasms." Jase explained. "Beyond these series of natural chasms that all chain towards one another."

Maggie looked inside the darkness, her adolescent heart racing. "There's a cold wind coming from it. I doubt we'll be missing much negative energy in this place."

"Not to mention the Bakugan affected, too." For once, Jelldon was sounding neutral than worried. That earlier talk really knocked some sense into him. He's beyond the point of cowardice now.

Luke faced the valleys of the gorge ahead of them. "So if we make it pass this, we'll be one step closer to where Master Riaan's keeping Esther."

"Yeah, sounds about right. Unless he's doing something else." Shawn looked over towards Luke. "You okay? You're really serious about this."

"There's enough at stake as it is. First the planet, but now a friend. Master Riaan's gotta be beyond here with both of them."

"Don't fret over such desperation now, Luke." Jase chided. "That haste leads towards impatience."

"I know. We'll need to consider that no matter what, this could be a one-way trip. There's probably no way we'll be escaping a battle with him or Hades Pillars. He'll want that anyways to create more battle energy for him to use."

Jase huffed, prodding his glasses up. "Then we know what the circumstances are. This is a split operation. Shuji?"

The Subterra battler nodded. "Don't sweat it."

Maggie turned towards Shawn. "Alright Shawn, you ready to do this?"

"Sure, let's go."

Alice turned towards Luke. "Luke. I know I'm not Esther, and I won't be a replacement for the time being…but I'm ready to help you in any way that I can. So let's go when you're ready."

Luke nodded with a serious face. "Got it." He shot another look at the valley ahead of him with a chill running down his spine. Something was telling him there was bound to be trouble…trouble beyond Hades Pillars. And he's not going to shy away from it this time. _'…if they're in this valley waiting for us…then we'll need to be ready. We're going to settle this…and we're both gonna move on.'_

He gripped his sword hilt tighter.

"If they're not here, then they'll be waiting for us inside." Abis whispered.

Luke nodded, knowing who he was talking about. "Yeah…" His conversation with Esther came to his mind.

" _The fact that you've reached out to people that once pushed you away…is why I believe you can reason with Luka."_

"…but we'll do it, for all of us." He faced Alice with a determined glare. "Okay, let's go."

"Right."

He faced Shawn. "You'll be okay, right?"

"Don't worry about it. Besides, that's my line for you, isn't it?"

"Touche."

With all pleasantries aside, they all glared forward. Shuji and Jase followed in first, with Shawn and Maggie taking another course. The last to follow were Luke and Alice side by side. On their minds, another image of Esther and Atchibee made their hearts harden. No matter what, they were going to save them…even if it means suffering along the way.

* * *

It was to be the beginning of a struggle. Whether there or anywhere, the Bakugan that were popping up was staggering in number. Primarily Subterra and Darkus Luxtor, they all were turning towards one direction, slowly crawling to fulfill their curiosities. As prompt as instincts were, reflexes were not. Either the ground beneath them shined momentarily before exploding, or whirlwinds that consumed them, their numbers fell remarkably. It didn't help when the stragglers were slammed by a seismic brown shockwave that blew them off like flies.

Making way through the dark valley, Jase and Shuji moved by Bakugan. It was swifter than walking, and in the events of a quick battle, they'd be ready. Fortunately so far that instance has been almost practically instant. Luxtor and Jetro were in their way, but in no time the two would bulldoze their way through.

A lone Darkus Jetro faced them as its eye appendages fired dark rings that expanded towards them.

Shuji showed an ability through his Bakumeter. "Ability, activate! **Horn Blitzer!** "

Fly Beetle dug his toe claws into the dirt and lowered his head. He bullcharged straight ahead like an insectoid missile, his horn's sleek axe-like side extending in bright orange. He unleashed a violent roar as he bisected the spirals into distorted oblivion and smashed against the Jetro's face. A piercing, scrunching sound similar to bone cartilage crackled from the impact and the Jetro was sent flying into a valley wall, where the blow caused some boulders to fumble on and crush it.

Shuji huffed. "Looks like that's the last of them around here."

"I'm not feeling a negative embodiment strong enough to argue." Jase looked towards Atmos. "Is there anything that you see?"

Staying below the valley levels, Atmos' falcon eyes scanned his surroundings. They saw far and wide, from the simple gains in between the crevices, to the pitch-black in holes. Once he git a full view he looked down. "All clear for now."

They all treaded quietly, minding themselves and their surroundings quite well. Atmos and Fly Beetle continued to softly glide along the valley floor, their buzzing and propellers having a low enough frequency to alarm any from close range.

"You said that the cavern lead towards the end of the valley, right?" Shuji repeated. He wanted to make sure they were going the right way.

Jase glared ahead as they slowly proceeded. "Of course. They dwell for miles on end. As long as they don't stray form the wide clearings, we'll be well on foot."

Shuji was going for a response when Fly Beetle suddenly slowed down. He was using his lower arms – his snippers – to vibrate across the ground. The action surprised Jase as he and Atmos watched them.

"We're clear so far." The insectoid told his partner.

"Got it." Shuji grinned. "So you got the map, right? Well if that ends up not working, we've got Fly Beetle here. He's able to detect vibrations underground, so he can tell where everything is ahead is anything changes." He noticed the blank stare Jase was giving him still. "What's up? Something funny?"

After a long period of silence, Jase humbly snickered and prodded his glasses. "It's nothing. It's just…you seem more observant compared to when we first met. It's rather bold to see you be so aware f everything now."

Shuji was shocked by Jase's blunt explanation, but it didn't show on his face. In a way, he wasn't exactly wrong. Ever since coming on this bizarre journey, he's gotten a whole new set of skills that he never knew he had; guess that's one of them.

"Hmph, I'm gonna take that as a compliment." He smirked.

Jase grinned. "Why, taking light of my statements. You've certainly grown up."

Shuji scoffed. "You're one to talk."

Suddenly Atmos and Fly Beetle perked up. The fellow Bakugan senses were picking up a sudden spike in the negative energy surge. Fly Beetle's feelers began vibrating at an alarming rate, indicating presence not far ahead.

"What is it?" Shuji looked ahead, gasping. _'You've gotta be kidding me!'_

Jase's glare narrowed. He could see clear as day, in spite of the dark hue.

Atmos and Fly Beetle slid to a halt when they came to a larger area in the clearing. Rocks and stones laid everywhere as the air was thick. They landed on the ground, allowing their partners to jump off and pace slowly around. Fly Beetle raised his horn and looked ahead.

"Look."

At his sensory, they all noticed a small distortion opening up ahead of them. Immediately Shuji and Jase got on guard as the two distortions manifested into Lucia and Amina respectively.

"That fortuneteller." Shuji scowled.

Amina sourly groaned. "Seriously? Just how gross does _everything_ have to be here? I just soaked in a nice bath, and now I smell like lavender. If this planet's overhaul makes it smell when it's washed, I'm trashing this outfit."

"Please refrain from your excessive fashion for just one minute." Lucia sternly chided. "We have come here on our work, remember that."

Amina eyerolled. "Whatever. I still don't see why this has to be with you of all people." She maliciously smirked. "Is this your way of trying to offer up an offering so you can talk to me equally?"

"We've _always_ been equals. Besides, as deploring as I find it, this is where the predictions stood. As detesting as I find it, we'll have to find it in ourselves to cooperate. Lord Riaan would not tamper with forgiving you so lightly as he did before."

Jase had arms behind him, legs spread in case of defense. "Not to be of bother to you fine ladies this day, but perhaps are you here looking for directions?" he chimed. "If so, we'd be happy to point you out."

Lucia broke away from Amina and gave Jase a glare. "Jase Mercury." She said his name. "I seem to recall our last encounter. It seems that my warning to you has yet to breach. You've seen first-hand of our wakes, and now one of your colleagues has paid the price."

"Yes, I seem to recall our last encounter quite well in fact." He countered. "It's not easy to forget when your opponent uses psychics over their present potential."

"Lord Riaan sees my powers and we turn that future into a present, that is how my gift has benefit to this point. And because of that, to remove you from the future visions is what Hades Pillars shall do. You are unworthy of milord's proximity."

Shuji got a glare at Amina, who proceeded to apply dark purple lipstick on her moist lips. "So you're the primidone that hurt our girls, huh, and took the other?" he cracked his knuckles viciously. "You know, there's a price for messing with my pals, especially not on my watch."

Hearing Shuji, Amina steered away from her looks and stared disinterestedly. "Uh, I'm sorry, who are you again?"

Shuji huffed. "Nothing important right now to you apparently, but we'll see. You ready?"

Fly Beetle nodded. "Absolutely."

"Seems we've reached an impasse, Atmos." Jase sinuated.

"That we have. Shall we answer?"

"More than you could possibly imagine."

Both Bakugan returned to ball form for their partners to catch. They glared at Lucia and Amina, who grew serious by their dispositions hardening. The cold air around them was enough to give goosebumps.

 _ **Amina: 100% Jase: 100%**_

 _ **Lucia: 100% Shuji: 100%**_

Amina tossed her hair back. "Honestly, why do I even bother? You. Can't you just see them getting hit by rocks or something?"

"My sight does not work like that, I assure you." Lucia scowled. "But…" She closed her eyes to concentrate. Inside her head, she was focusing on calming down the surroundings nearby. She breathed softly through her nose, and out. She remained silent for a full minute until she opened her eyes. "…very well. You will start off, and the one with the insect shall hold you off."

"Really?" she groaned. "Fine, whatever. Gate Card…set." Rather than some meek toss, she casually dropped it from her dainty, painted fingers and a blue shockwave raced throughout the area. She pulled her arm back and smirked as she tossed in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Nastix!"

In a dark blue light, the ground was sizzling from an odd acidic surface bubbling upwards. The alien-slime creature arose for battle, expelling a low gurgle.

"So that's the one who can use Battlegear." Fly Beetle neutrally stated. "…looks like a nice guy."

"So they have Battlegear _and_ these freaky cards, and on top of that a psychic." Shuji stated. "So we gotta play it defensive then, right?"

Jase prodded his glasses up again. "Quite so."

"Okay, we'll see if we can get them both in the open. Once there's an opening, you know what to do."

"Yes, I understand completely. Do keep in mind your oppositions."

"We know. Let's hammer'em Fly Beetle!" Shuji grabbed his Bakugan and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Subterra Stag Fly Beetle!"

In a brown light, Stag Fly Beetle shot up for battle. His toe claws dug into the ground as he raised his massive horn, a bloodcurdling bellow echoing in the surroundings.

 **Nastix: 700 Stag Fly Beetle: 600**

Amina went first, not bothering to waste another second. "Ability activate, **Gastro Soak!** " Nastix' circular mouth aimed for Fly Beetle and fired a dense liquid that sprayed across the ground towards him. The rock melted and sizzled as it traveled.

 **Nastix: 700 Stag Fly Beetle: 600 (-200) = 400**

Shuji lifted his orange Bakumeter, showing his own ability. "Ability, activate! **Thorax Defense!** " Fly Beetle's entire body was encased in a dark orange-brown aura as a metallic armor crackled around his body. It was skintight and faded in as the acidic gush reached him. Using her front arms, he blocked the attack as the acid poured onto him, making him sizzle and steam.

The steam soon cleared, but rather than melted armor, a shiny coat gleamed as Fly Beetle lowered his arms. "Thanks for the shower."

 **Nastix: 700 Stag Fly Beetle: 400 (+300) = 700**

With a deep glare, Shuji gave the word. "Okay Fly Beetle…show them how rough we like to play!"

With a low growl, the massive beetle unhinged his wing shields, allowing his two sets of wings to beat vibrantly. He shot across the ground and raced into Nastix with his horn. Despite Nastix's slimy bulk, the horn dug deep. He pinned his toe claws into the earth to provide anchorage as he started pushing the slime creature. Nastix raised his tentacles behind the bulbous shoulders and swatted them, but Fly Beetle's enhanced carapace helped him endure until he gave one more shove, causing both to recoil. Fly Beetle ended up midair and readied to bolt.

"Ability, activate! **Subterra Gravity!** " Flt Beetle's eyes shined bright orange as an orange wave faded from his body all around. It dispersed in all directions. Moments later, the ground started vibrating as a seismic shake started erupting through the crevices.

"What?!" Amina gasped.

In a flash, a loud thunderous roar went through the area as Nastix felt an intense gravitational force slam him into the ground. His slimy wake was almost flattened as ground depressed around him.

 **Nastix: 700 Stag Fly Beetle: 700 (+500) = 1200**

Amina gritted her teeth in annoyance as her Bakugan was struggling in the force. The more he tried to resist, the easier it was to push him back down.

Lucia calmly looked up, watching as Fly Beetle shot down like a rocket onto Nastix. The impact was like a bomb drop that created a loud wake of dust to explode into the atmosphere. The shockwaves caused winds to repulse any dust within the vicinity.

Amina covered up using her attire. She swiped away, an angered look in her eyes. "Grrrr…! You didn't just do that! Not to my dress~!"

"Try and stop us then!" Shuji countered forcefully.

"With pleasure…peasant! Ability, activate! **Morph Cluster!** "

From the wakes of dust, Nastix suddenly popped out of one end, gurgling aggressively and fired blue ectoplasmic globs into the dust cloud. Fly Beetle flew out of the shockwaves and maneuvered through the air, avoiding the slime globs

 **Nastix: 700 (+300) = 1000 Stag Fly Beetle: 1200 (-300) = 900**

The globs kept firing across the valley. Nastix followed the giant beetle as he sailed in an arch across. The globs bombarded and sizzled along the bedrock when Fly Beetle suddenly tucked his wings in and grounded himself. He pivoted in a slide and stopped behind Nastix' guard. "Peekaboo! I see _you_!" He tackled the giant glob from behind, pushing him down while the bug shot skywards in an airborne fashion again.

Amina gnashed her teeth in frustration. "That damn fly, those things just define trash. They're always around."

"You would know." Lucia countered calmly, her gaze fixed on her opponents. "But…our adversaries _are_ compelled battlers. Their beliefs in more to battles than just abilities is part of the reason their Bakugan have surpassed our associates'. Suppose if you're in this bind, I must come in."

Amina raised a brow, but acquiesced. "Hmph. Fine. It's fitting that you all deal with the pests anyways."

Ignoring her banter, Lucia threw in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Lumitroid!" In a bright flash, her mutated Lumitroid arose, its magenta eye glaring a sharp dagger.

 **Nastix: 1000 Stag Fly Beetle: 900**

 **Lumitroid: 700**

Lucia held up an ability with a calm gaze. _'We will lower the power, and then he will try to outdo us both. When he does is when our counter forces his ally to battle.'_ The ability glowed, activating on its accord. "Ability, activate! **Scorpion Needle!** " Lumitroid's tail stinger glowed a bright light that focused on the ascending Fly Beetle, firing a bright yellow, sharp beam.

 **Nastix: 1000 Stag Fly Beetle: 900 (-300) = 600**

 **Lumitroid: 700**

"Fly Beetle! Look alive!" Shuji warned.

Fly Beetle's multicellular eyes noticed a bright beam coming from below. He dodged the beam, but barely. The harsh beam of light was dense and strong, stinging his side that it grazed. He powered through and glared down.

' _This isn't good. Now we're up against two opponents now. But…I gotta keep them focused on me. It's just like a Subterra, you learned from Gorem. Stand your ground!'_ His glare hardened. "Alright Fly Beetle, let's kick their asses!"

"Ready!"

"Double ability, activate! **Correlation of Haos to Subterra** , plus Fusion Ability, **Grand Booster!** " Fly Beetle's body was enveloped in his attributed aura as he glared down Lumitroid. An even harsher aura enflamed him as he was coming down. A bright brown bolt zipped like an arrow heading for the scorpion and slime.

 **Nastix: 1000 Stag Fly Beetle: 600 (+300 +400) = 1300**

 **Lumitroid: 700**

The bolting comet closed in, but Lucia remained far from impressed. "I figured you of all people would know better than to try something so reckless. Especially given the experience you're perceived to have. Ability, activate! **Flash Fade!** " Lumitroid's eye shined a bright magenta light that radiated skywards. However, the brown aura refused to recede. Her eyes narrowed in a grunt.

Shuji smirked. At the same time, the beetle-like carapace in it shimmered with its outline.

"Sorry, but with **Thorax Defense** , nullify abilities won't work on us! Have at them, pal!"

Fly Beetle roared as he closed the gap between his opponents. A brown zip glinted before the ground erupted in a crater of dust and rock. The impact with Lumitroid and Nastix repulsed both Bakugan, and the earth constantly quaked from pressure.

Lucia covered up using her sleeve, an eye open so she could see. _'Such force.'_

"Gnngh! Can't anyone do anything right?!" Amina outraged. "Fine then, guess I have to do _everything_ again! Ability, activate! **Toxic Blind!** "

From the shockwaves that diminished, Nastix groaned as his weakened frame upright itself. He spat a glossy, ectoplasmic beam that raced after Fly Beetle as he trudged out of the crater.

"Careful, Fly Beetle!"

Light glimmered over Jase's glasses. He three his arm back and shot it. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Ascend, Ventus Gale Atmos!"

In a green cyclone in front of Fly Beetle, Atmos appeared, expelling a shrieking caw as his four wings stretched out.

"Ability, activate! **Aurai Shield!** " Atmos' joint blades unfolded, creating a green wind barrier that shielded him and Fly Beetle from Nastix's paralyzing slime attack. The winds also dispelled all the debris, leaving a cleared battleground.

 **Nastix: 1000 (-200) = 800 Stag Fly Beetle: 1300**

 **Lumitroid: 700 Gale Atmos: 600 (+200) = 800**

"Thanks for the save." Fly Beetle thanked.

Atmos nodded. "Be my absolute pleasure." He flapped his wings and ascended high over everyone. He looked giant with his wingspan so far.

Jase glared ahead with a serious frown. _'We're in the open if this battle prolongs. We must be quick about this.'_ He pulled up an ability. "We'll pin them down and keep their pressure contained. You two focus on offense from hence forth. Sound agreeable?"

Shuji nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Jase faced forward, unleashing his counterattack. "Ability, activate! **Omni Storm!** " The falcon cawed aggressively as he flapped his wings, shooting a shockwave that tore through the area. Nastix and Lumitroid alike were repulsed by a forceful gale that was tearing away chunks of boulders around them.

 **Nastix: 800 Stag Fly Beetle: 1300**

 **Lumitroid: 700 Gale Atmos: 800 (+400) = 1200**

The shockwaves of the windstorm raged relentlessly throughout the valley. Amina ran her fingers through her hair to keep it in place. "What are they…doing?!" she angrily grunted. "Are they trying to mess up my hair, too?!"

"Compose yourself!" Lucia pointed ahead. "Look!" Ahead, both could see a glint through the gust storm heading right for them. A closer inspection showed it being Fly Beetle buzzing through the wind fiercely. "This is the part where you momentarily contain them. Please do so at once."

With a scoff, the Aquos girl began typing into her Bakumeter. The coordinates manifested blue energy material that slowly eroded over the device.

" _Ready, Prozar._ "

Amina snatched the materialized gadget from the surface and tossed it in. "Battlegear, boost!" The device shot onto Nastix' back, his ball form's appendages flattening to allow room for the atomic weapon to surface. It shined blue as it grew to its overworld size, making the mechanized nuclear cannon.

 **Nastic: 800 (+100) = 900 Stag Fly Beetle: 1300**

 **Lumitroid: 700 Gale Atmos: 1200**

Jase's observant stare kicked in as he glared down the Battlegear. _'Looks like she's using it after all.'_

Shuji and Fly Beetle glared at their weaponized foe.

"Gate Card, open! Ring Zero!" The card glowed beneath Atmos and Fly Beetle, causing an unknown force to dissipate Atmos' storm. This also stopped Atmos from moving as well. "Hmph, now that my hair's fixed, let's make sure that doesn't happen again…Battlegear Ability, activate! **Prozar Nuclear!** "

The blue cannon on Nastix' back was beginning to hum at a high frequency. There were copious amounts of slime and boiling acids being atomized inside the chambers and aimed for the other side of the field. Once fully charged, Amina's smirk widened.

Jase glanced over at Shuji. "Suppose you have some ace up your sleeve, yes?"

"Don't jinx me yet man." Shuji held up an ability. "But we _do_ have this! Let's turn this field around! Ability activate, **Ground Shifter!** "

Thanks to his enhanced exoskeletal defenses, Fly Beetle wasn't affected by the Gate Card's effects like Atmos was. He raised his bottom arms, the spiked feelers that glistened. He plunged them into the ground, creating a light tremor that traveled beneath everyone's feet.

"What're they doing…?" Amina growled.

Lucia sighed, the palpitations unaffecting her demeanor. "You got hasty again."

"GRAAAAH!" Fly Beetle roared with all his might. The ligaments finally shifted, causing the entire Gate Card to rotate around them. The end turned onto Nastix as the barrel was about to fire, but the attack froze in place, like time had stopped.

Amina's glare turned to shock. _'Did they…did they just reverse the Gate Card back on me?!'_ She looked at Nastix' still figure and realized she was pinned down. This wasn't gonna end well.

"Okay…no more playing around Fly Beetle." Shuji glared. "…sick'em." Fly Beetle dug his toe claws into the Gate Card and leaned forward. He extended his wings again and shot across the battlefield into Nastix. With a primal scream, his clawed fist balled and he socked Nastix across the face, sending the Bakugan doubling over.

While in midair, it morphed to ball form, along with the Battlegear and plopped before Amina's feet.

 _ **Amina: 20%**_

Amina looked at her defeated Bakugan with surprise. She turned that frustration onto Amina. "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me they were going to do that?"

"You said you had to do _everything_ yourself." Lucia reminded dully. "And you seemed rather confident."

Amina's teeth gritted angrily. "You little…! So you set me up?!"

"I did not. I merely stayed out of your way as you said. Besides, it didn't change the outcome in our favor." She faced her adversaries. "Now, allow me to show you the virtue of patience, if you may."

She lifted her Bakumeter, showcasing an ability. The wind began picking up as the temperature oddly started declining. A wave of dust passed through the area as it felt like the hue in the area darkened further. It was almost like looking in pitch-black. Jase and Shuji's guards immediately went up. They had a good guess of what was coming next.

"Be ready."

"Yeah, I got a bad feeling she's gonna pull a fast one on us."

Slowly, Lucia pulled her arm higher, allowing the ability's core to show. "Ability activate, **Solar-X!** "

In the darkness of the caverns, a purple core shined, making a small beacon to follow. Chords extended all along Lumitroid as the Bakugan endured the throbbing stings all around the figure.

 _ **BA-DUMP!**_

The wide cyclopean eye had veins all around the pupil. The pupil shrunk as a hot red magenta light suddenly shined bright. It was a powerful, hot nova that illuminated the darkness and everything around it.

Fly Beetle and Atmos immediately felt their skins and armor searing from the radiation. The harsh magenta rays of compromised solar energy was like being close to a sun…only they couldn't get away from it.

 **Lumitroid: 700 Stag Fly Beetle: 1300 (-800) = 500**

 **Gale Atmos: 1200 (-700) = 500**

Jase and Shuji covered up, unable to glance at the harsh light. Just one peek and their pupils would singe.

"This card…" Lucia's silhouette was barely seen within the ghastly light, her voice echoing like an angel. "Is one whose light destroys even the darkness. Jase Mercury, I'm sure that you have done your homework on us, so you are aware that you cannot activate abilities to save you…Lumitroid!"

The light shined brighter, making the temperature around Atmos and Fly Beetle heighten further. They struggled as they did, but it was too much. The discomfort and radiation got to them, reverting them to ball form before further harm could come to them.

They plopped in front of Jase and Shuji as the bright magenta slowly faded, revealing even their own shadows burned into the ground. When Shuji looked back, he was stunned. "Woah…"

 _ **Shuji: 60%**_

 _ **Jase: 60%**_

"You are both very well-toned in battle. That's why, much like yourselves, I am not willing to risk chances of letup." Lucia explained curtly. Her Lumitroid returned to her hand, impressively at that because her eyes remained shut the whole way. "You are worthy adversaries, but for the sake of Lord Riaan's desires, we shall make sure you understand the mistake you have made."

The two men picked up their Bakugan and glared at their worthy adversaries.

"She's good." He hated to admit it, but Shuji had every right to say that. _'She waited for us until we were so focused on that creep's Battlegear. Guess she's as sharp with smarts as her look, too.'_

"Our apologies." Atmos grunted.

Jase adjusted his glasses, continuing his own observations. "I didn't expect a forbidden ability so soon, I can admit to that." In his head, he was envisioning the last time he battled her. "And ability to amplify others…and to station powers and render them useless…and take power levels and multiply to its own. Their abilities are indeed superior to what we've been used to."

"Okay, so I guess we got a better deal on this plate handed to us." Shuji glanced at his ally. "So, we have a psychic and a crazy lady. And since we know what they can do…okay, guess we gotta pull a lot of fast ones if we're gonna get around that light."

"Quite so." Jase commented. "I believe this where we must…improvise." He smirked at that last word spoken.

Shuji smirked. "Don't we always?" He faced them with his own Gate Card. "Okay, just trust me on this. Gate Card, set!" he threw the Gate Card into battle, making a bright orange shockwave race across the ground. "Bakugan, brawl!"

In an orange light, Fly Beetle arose for battle again.

Jase was next. "Bakugan, brawl!" In a green light, Atmos shot up for battle once more with his insectoid friend.

"This time, Amina, _try_ to be more cooperative." Lucia scolded lightly, earning a sigh from the diva.

"If it means getting these pests out of my sights further, fine. As long as I don't have to look at that unmoisturized complexion of yours."

"Fair enough. Let's go!"

Together, they threw in Lumitroid and Nastix. Both Bakugan arose and towered over their owners, ready for more of their vile struggle to unfold.

* * *

The winds howled deep within the gorges of the canyons. With the low temperatures continuing to decline, the atmospheric pressure of dark energy could be read like a thermometer. And from this sudden drop sending chills down their spines, it was an easy indicator as to what was the cause.

Maggie walked with Shawn through the valley, managing to get by some malicious Bakugan. She suddenly felt a spike and turned towards its direction. "What was that?"

"Something wrong, Maggie?" Shawn asked, turning around to face her.

"Shawn, did you feel that just now?" she quipped. "That energy, there's no mistaking it…"

Shawn paused to feel his skin crawl. "Yeah, I'm feeling it, too."

"Then that has to mean…" The adolescent trailed off. She knew what this of all things meant, and it didn't sit well with her stomach.

Despite his own worried if it's Luke battling, he knew better than to give up hope. "They'll be fine. Remember, we're all supposed to make it through these canyons together. We just need to stick to the plan."

' _That's not exactly what I was worried about.'_ Maggie turned towards him. "So you think Luke's doing just that, too? You know how he can be and his way of thinking."

He crossed his arms. "Well for Alice's sake, he sure better." He grinned. "But then again, he's the one who followed along with this…and I'm sure they'll have tricks so we can see them again."

"Don't forget, Abis is with him, too." Verias noted. "That sly serpent's doesn't go down without a fight."

"Shuji and Jase should be prepared too I guess." Maggie raised a brow. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've seen those two battle together before. Hope Shuji ends up pulling his own weight."

"Maggie…"

The Pyrus girl chuckled. "I'm just joking. Truth is they're both pretty resourceful. We all are. So we better use that like our lives depend on it. Now let's go!"

"Right." Shawn proceeded with Maggie deeper, but a sudden climb in pressure stopped them in their tracks. Shawn felt his bones stiffen.

' _Wait, this energy…'_

' _So they DID follow us in here. I can feel it now!'_

"Magnus, prepare to engage!" The echo of a feminine voice rung through the area, reverberating off the high cliffs and bouncing about.

"Alright, copy that." A masculine echo replied. "Let's teach some little asses some."

Shawn reached for his lance. Maggie tensed up since she didn't have a weapon of her own. From behind two large boulders up ahead, two figures pivoted around and revealed themselves as Magnus and Galilea.

"Alright." Magnus sounded anxious, but also stern. "Which one of y'alls wanna try and get passed me again?"

"Sorry, but we're not allowing one step further towards Lord Riaan." Galilea prompted. "You aren't certified, nor welcomed."

Shawn shot intense glares at them in return. He recognized them from the visuals that Jase did in the past few days. _'These two, they have a really strong negative pressure…we can feel it from here. That one has to be their frontliner, and the other is the subhead of Hades Pillars. If they're here, then that means…'_

Maggie balled her fists, something Magnus took notice of.

"They bring along someone as small as you? That's gotta be damn good guts you kid…gonna be a shame unless you wanna run home towards your momma."

"Wanna bet that head of hair you got dangling pass your shoulders?" Maggie countered. "I almost mistook that for rope. No wonder it looks so dysfunctional."

Magnus whistled. "Damn…feisty little one. I think I like this kid."

"Perv."

Shawn leered at Galilea. "So you were with that other woman who abducted Esther, is that right?"

Galilea nodded. "Yes. Don't fret, our lord is keeping his watchful eye on her." She noticed both their glares remain stable. "Are you not worried?"

"Maggie…" Jelldon whispered.

Maggie nodded. "I know. Enough smack said. Now we just have to stick with the plan, with a smack _-down_. Shawn, you ready?"

Shawn fully unsheathed his fencer. "Yeah, let's stop the small talk already."

Magnus and Galilea huffed, acknowledging what was to happen. "So be it."

 _ **Galilea: 100% Shawn: 100%**_

 _ **Magnus: 100% Maggie: 100%**_

Maggie was the first to unleash a Gate Card. "We'll kick things off for you! Gate Card, set!" A red shockwave spilled through the ground as Maggie's card sunk into the ground. "Okay Jelldon, here we go! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go…Pyrus Glow Jelldon!" A series of yellow tendrils crawled around the surface of a red light. Two even longer strands of red, flipper-like tendrils extended and pulled up Jelldon. He glared ahead, unleashing a battle-ready scowl.

Galilea was next. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Buz Hornix!" In a green light, a black and magenta-colored hornet slowly ascended, unleashing a shrilling shout with chattering mandibles.

Magnus threw next. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Subterra Glotronoid!" In a brown light, the black and magenta Glotronoid ascended, baring its claws and giving a shrilling hiss.

Shawn positioned his fencer and threw in Verias. "Okay, here we go! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Haos Prime Verias!" In a yellow light, white fur coated in gladiator and jewels ascended. An arm with a staff in its grasp had the axe end pierce the ground, ceasing the drag of Verias. He unleashed a primal, bloodcurdling roar that echoed throughout the entire wake of the valley.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 Prime Verias: 600**

 **Glotronoid: 700 Glow Jelldon: 600**

"Ready, Jelldon?" Verias gripped his staff tighter, his brass knuckles clinging hard.

"You bet!" With vigorous emotions stockpiling, Jelldon roared as he shot his tentacles at lightning speeds. He shot a clean jab into Glotronoid's gut, then the face. Despite his physiology, the jellyfish' evolution and past training with Diablo had helped him tremendously. Lightning fast jabs were quickly wearing down the armed lizard, who blocked with his forearms.

Verias released another loud roar of his own as he glared down Buz Hornix.

Galilea calmly picked up an ability for the first move. "Ability activate, **Barbarian Tornado!** " Buz Hornix' eye briefly glowed green. A rapid green funnel surrounded the insect and traveled in an arch overhead down onto Verias. He looked up and saw the incoming tornado, but his gorilla body helped him evade in a backflip from the tornado's impact towards the ground. The drafts however nearly threw the ape off balance. He landed on his feet, using his toe claws to anchor his hold.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 (+300) = 1100 Prime Verias: 600 (-300) = 300**

 **Glotronoid: 700 Glow Jelldon: 600**

Buz Hornix expelled another tornado blast, this time shooting dead ahead so Verias couldn't dodge. He stood his ground and waited for the opportunity.

"Ability, activate! **Brass Sheria!** "

Verias' teal eyes glossed over as the tornado came his way. He reached out in an attempt to actual clutch the tornado. The whole whirlwind was suddenly swirling into the brass knuckles that Verias had. Galilea's brow arose as she watched the vacuum get turned into light streams that the knuckles were absorbing. When it was all gone, all that was left were a few strands of light that fused into the shining knuckles.

 **Buz Hornix: 1100 (-300 -200) = 600 Prime Verias: 300 (+300 +300 +200) = 1100**

 **Glotronoid: 700 Glow Jelldon: 600**

Rather than make an explanation, Shawn swiped his fencer. "GO!"

With a primal roar, Verias crouched and shot across the ground, the spot where he was originally a cracked depression. He reeled his golden brass fist back and socked Buz Hornix in the abdomen, causing her to backpedal in the air.

While Verias advanced, Magnus was seeing Jelldon's constant bashings were beginning to wear down his Bakugan. He instantly readied an ability. "Ability activate, **Nail Predator!** " To counter Jelldon's jabs, Glotronoid's claws shined bright orange. When the jellyfish went to strike, the lizard slashed, instantly making him recoil to avoid the advance. He started slashing repeatedly at Jelldon as he stood his ground.

"Ability, activate! **Petroleum Shield!** " Maggie countered. Jelldon's gel gem on his front shined a bright red. It rippled out a liquid red forcefield around him that Glotronoid slashed into. The dense gel softened the attack, making the orange rakes dissipate.

Magnus looked far from impressed. "Smack for a little lady but cowers so soon?"

"You know, you sure like to pick on someone your own size." Maggie sarcastically grunted.

Magnus smirked. "But your power level is still lower. And just to be sure…" he looked over at Verias, who was relentlessly assaulting with fury on the massive hornet. "…how about stepping away from her for a moment. Ability activate, **Giga Luminate!** "

All the accents on Glotronoid's body shined a bright magenta light. The shining arrays from his body were like a gleaming beacon that made Jelldon close his eyes. Nearby, the light shined on Verias, causing him to cease his advances and veer away from the ominous light.

Shawn and Maggie squinted from the light, their own eyes stinging from this vague force.

 **Buz Hornix: 600 Prime Verias: 1100 (-300) = 800**

 **Glotronoid: 700 (+300) = 1000 Glow Jelldon: 600 (-100) = 500**

"So bright." Maggie grunted. "I can't see anything!"

Magnus turned towards Galilea. "Now this should work. So…" He nodded towards her sultrily. "Wanna get to work?"

Ignoring his advances, Galilea used the opportunity to target her adversaries. "Ability, activate! **Durandel Cannon!** " Buz Hornix' eyes shined bright green as she channeled her energy into her lower abdomen. The humming in her wings intensified as the spikes on the ends glowed bright green.

 **Buz Hornix: 600 (+400) = 1000 Prime Verias: 800 (-400) = 400**

 **Glotronoid: 1000 Glow Jelldon: 500 (-100) = 400**

Despite not being able to see, Shawn could tell an attack was charging. "Maggie…"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know, we got this."

Buz Hornix finally fired. A multitude of pressurized green lasers shot in all directions before converging their trajectories into Verias and Jelldon.

"Ability activate, **Soft Conductor!** "

Jelldon's green eyes suddenly glinted. The gel center he had shined a bright red. As if by some magnetic force, the green beams that were all being forced into them changed directions. The light gleams were also conducted from Glotronoid into Jelldon. The two attacks were leaving lights of magenta and green to swirl into Jelldon as he was taking the full blunt.

"What's this?" Galilea pondered.

" **Soft Conductor** is an ability unique to Glow Jelldon." Maggie explained. "He conducts all attacks into his soft body and neutralizes them. What's more, is that for every attacks that's conducted and neutralized, he gains 200 Gs!"

The attacks fully dissolved into Jelldon's soft skin, leaving faint red ripples across the body. He glared ahead, a red aura enveloping his body.

 **Buz Hornix: 1000 (-400) = 600 Prime Verias: 400 (+400 +300) = 1100**

 **Glotronoid: 1000 (-300) = 700 Glow Jelldon: 400 (+100 +100 +200 +200) = 1000**

With a determined flare, Jelldon reached his tentacles out as numbing, crackling electricity surged in them. He smacked Buz Hornix and Glotronoid, swatting them like flies.

"Alright Shawn, you're up!"

Shawn nodded. "Okay then. Verias!"

With a primal shout, the atrocious mammal pivoted and twirled his axe staff. It went blazing across the ground, creating a soft trench as it closed in on the two Bakugan.

"I don't think so." Galilea sinuated. "Magnus."

Magnus huffed. "Alright, we'll play it your way…" He took a short look at Galilea and immediately went for the attack. "Ability activate, **Hyper Nail Predator!** " The claws Glotronoid had sharpened and glowed bright orange again. They lengthened further into long nails that he used to swipe into the axe staff's double ends. The grinding of the two forces shot sparks everywhere until the axe was repulsed back towards Verias.

"Ability, activate! **Queen Needle!** " Buz Hornix' massive end stinger glowed a bright green color and shot for her opponents.

 **Buz Hornix: 600 (+400) = 1000 Prime Verias: 1100 (-300) = 800**

 **Glotronoid: 700 (+300) = 1000 Glow Jelldon: 1000 (-100) = 900**

The two attacks of a sharp needle and sharp claws closed in fast. In a matter of seconds, both Bakugan were in midair, ready to strike their opponents.

Maggie swiped her arms. "Gate Card, open! Clip Freeze!" The glow from the Gate Card shined beneath everyone. The force of that glow made Glotronoid's claws suddenly revert to normal, whereas the glowing end of Buz Hornix' stinger dissipated. Suddenly both Bakugan froze in midair, like time ceased around them.

 **Buz Hornix: 1000 (-400) = 600 Prime Verias: 800 (+300) = 1100**

 **Glotronoid: 1000 (-300) = 700 Glow Jelldon: 900 (+100) = 1000**

"What?" Galilea meekly gasped. She sounded more outraged than shocked.

"It's simple. Clip Freeze is a Command Card that nullifies the opponent's ability. And on top of that suspends them from moving!" Maggie explained. "Alright Jelldon, you know what to do!"

"Verias, let's go!" Shawn roared.

Both Bakugan either gripped their weapon or raised their tentacles. Together, they leaped and shot at their opponents; Verias at Glotronoid, and Jelldon at Buz Hornix. Verias raised his blade and slashed right through Glotronoid. Jelldon aimed all his tendrils and charged with electricity that pierced Buz Hornix, electrocuting her, Both Bakugan immediately reverted to ball form in front of Magnus and Galilea, much to their grievances.

 _ **Galilea: 20%**_

 _ **Magnus: 20%**_

Jelldon and Verias returned to Maggie and Shawn respectively, both looking dead serious with their victory for the round.

"Just like Thermosphere, right Shawn?" Maggie smirked.

"Yeah, sure has been a while." He agreed. _'Course we were still rookies at that time. A lot has changes since then.'_

Galilea picked up her Bakugan and stared at it. _'I see…so flawless. Rather than use abilities, they use a Gate Card at the right time to stop us, and then use physical prowess. So do all New Vestroia Bakugan prefer close combat…?'_

Magnus picked up Glotronoid, looking rather annoyed. "Okay, I see what's going on here. Y'all being serious about this." He shot a look at Galilea. "Girl, better take your position or else someone's gonna trounce yo butt for it."

Galilea retained a calm disposition. "…don't worry. I'm well aware of what we're up against. Lucia has her powers, and Amina has Battlegear…less you forget _my_ intuition."

Magnus put his hands up. "Okay, okay. Your call."

"Good." She held a Gate Card between two fingers. "Now just follow me…and we will be all caught up with our progress."

* * *

The chambers of Riaan's quarters were quiet, deathly quiet. Inside of them was Esther as she was still chained up, along with her Atchibee. They've been trying to break free for some time every now and again, but ultimately came to the same conclusion. With no way to physically break out, they were left to dangle and conserve themselves as they dreaded for what might happen.

Riaan teleported several feet ahead of them, knocking them out of their spacing. He turned around, smirking at them. "Ah, I see that you're both finally cozy."

Esther squinted daggers. Her eyes were as cold as ice if one was a normal guy. But Riaan wasn't normal.

"Now then, since Hades Pillars has depart, I would like to proceed with things calmly. Armagedoid."

The Darkus Bakugan floated off Riaan's shoulder and his magenta eyes glowed. The accents all along the chamber wall Esther was on began to shine.

Esther could instantly feel something happening to her. _'What is this feeling…?'_ She couldn't explain it, but she was feeling her low bodily fluids rejuvenate. A cool stream went through her veins, keeping her hydrated. Proteins entered her stomach from inside, as if settling in fibers and minerals. Any urine she may have in her bladder was also suddenly being eaten away. It was a very weird, yet laxative feeling she couldn't fully deny from her body.

"I suppose you are wondering what is happening." Riaan explained. "As you know, my powers enable me to copy traces of life and mold it through me. That includes the process in which said life form can gather food, similar to plants. I am able to take those specific traits and infuse them to as I see them fit." He turned towards Armagedoid. "And now my Armagedoid is able to manipulate such abilities now."

The proteins and liquids continued filling Esther, making her tired physique feeling healthy in no time. The nutrients she had taken in was like how plants took in food and water from the ground, only it was through human muscle. Esther quivered at this feeling. _'So this is what it's like being a plant. This is so unusual…but for Riaan to do this kind of power, it's completely beyond the means of biology. His powers must be accelerating faster than what Jase could predict.'_

Gathering herself at last, Esther gazed at Riaan. "Okay…you've given me provisions. But what exactly do you want?"

Riaan humbly grinned. "Straight to the point, I admire that. You see, Esther, I'm not interested in whatever information you may have at this time."

"We didn't have any information to begin with." She reasoned.

"Nevertheless, there is another matter that befalls your service." He started pacing side to side. "Remember how I said before that I would open your eyes to the truth? Well I believe that since you are here, you deserve to know of my cause."

"We heard that it involves something to do with Code Eve and the Bakugan." She answered. "Unless you've got another reason to go by."

Riaan scoffed and snapped his fingers. Suddenly all around them, the scenery started changing to a cosmos full of stars and galaxies. Esther and Atchibee were awestruck as they watched everything, including two odd balls of light that were colliding.

' _Is this an illusion?'_

"Millenia ago, I met Code Eve in the confines of space alone." He began. "We came together to create one vision: The creation of all life into one. To see all sources across the universe helping sprout seed into the growth of a new species that could resemble the finest of all life forms…and we agreed to start off as one." The visual changed to show the picture of a near-death Interacia. "It was our dream…but then, Code Eve chose to think differently. She thought just one wasn't a good starting point. From the beginning, she wanted to start out more so, creating more homes for our Bakugan children." He looked down at his trembling hands. "She left me. She left me and our dream behind. You may think that I'm the bad guy, and you may be right…but even us monsters were more than just born, they're made. I became the monster who seeks revenge because of _her_. She wronged me, and the dream. I didn't care as much about how it's done, but to abandon a goal like that with all the effort you went through is just plain waste! All that time…and she turned our backs on us. So now we had to do just that…for everything her false history has corrupted."

"'Corrupted'…?" Esther furrowed her brow as she watched the conversation that was shown from Riaan's memories playing. She could see one star flying off, leaving one all alone. She didn't want to feel sorry, but with how Riaan turned out she couldn't help it. "I'm sorry." She said flatly.

"Apology accepted." Riaan dismissed his illusions and walked towards her. "Now, since you have a familiar with my goals, do you still intend to fight?"

Esther's glare returned cold. "After everything, even after your past transgression turned on, it still doesn't change the damage that's been caused. What you put everyone through. I am humbly apologetic for the circumstances of your relationship, but no one deserves this."

Riaan huffed. "A fighter against a great force. Seems Luke's drilled some impatient will into you well."

"Luke?"

"You may not understand fully yet, but I do have something that I have been meaning to give you further. You see, I have an associate by the name of Cyrus. Out of all of Hades Pillars, he is perhaps what one could say be the most cunning. It was he who brought this up in a meeting recently, though it took some hefty consideration."

Esther and Atchibee glanced at each other. They weren't liking where this was going.

"I am a man of morals. I think best to consider another one's feelings and let them willingly decide for themselves." He briefly looked at Armagedoid. "But, with our current situation, there is but very little consideration to give and take. So Esther, I'll ask you, would you help me in my cause?"

Esther shit defying daggers at his face. "And what if I say no?"

Riaan mischievously smirked. "I was hoping you would say that." He held his hand up to reveal a forbidden card, the same one as before Cyrus left. "You know what this is, don't you?"

Esther and Atchibee stared skeptically as he continued.

"These forbidden cards were tested to help improve the growth and stability of maximum Bakugan potential at their current evolutionary stages. All their potential is pushed to the surface and released in battle. Cesar was a wise thinker. He thought another step ahead and thought to test further on making Interacian potential increase from these cards. However, due to the fixed DNA at the time, there wasn't much progress…and the experiments were rather…unclean." He looked at the card intensely. "But recent DNA infusions thanks to Vestal technology and New Vestroia branded diversities, along with human evolution, has given me the perfect formula that Cyrus willingly exploited to bring out the best in a battler. A battler who would surpass all limits, to fight for the sake of Interacia. This card was originally intent for Alice. However…" he shot a look at Esther, making her gasp. "It appears…that I might have to settle to recreating a Masquerade of my own."

Her blue pupils shrunk. "You wouldn't…"

"If you cooperate willingly, then we can bring out the best and brightest for you in an open manner. I don't want to get rough, especially on a young ambition such as yourself."

"You're a monster."

"Yes, I am aware of that. But as I have said, us monsters have our own justification. I just want my place; for at least just one more person out there to acknowledge my dream and who I am. And if I have to resort to creating them…then so be it."

Esther started struggling again. She had to get away, no matter what. On Bakugan was one thing, but on humans and living people was another. She was molded by her parents to a deep, apologetic religion at one time, and she had broken away to rely on herself. She couldn't falter a second time.

"Now…" Riaan held the card up as he walked closer. "Let us begin."

He placed the card in front of Esther's breasts and stepped back. The card stuck to her like glue. A bright magenta core shined on it and began expelling chords of the same color all over Esther. They snaked up her arms, around her legs, and started to even crawl onto her face.

Esther's pupils shrunk further as the chords were tightening. All she sw on Riaan was his smirk before the core shined.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

A piercing scream echoed through the chamber as magenta static enflamed Esther. Her body was violently shaking as she was feeling the strict bonds of the chord burn into her like fire. It only made it worse as she squirmed about frantically.

"ESTHER! NO!" Atchibee screamed.

Esther's painful cries echoed in Riaan's ears. He and Armagedoid watched as the girl was being reformed, and not in a peaceful way like the latter was. _'Cyrus, your methods may be of devious, but I must give credit…no matter how dark it is. If one does not face and conquer their fears, then they are inferior. That is your logic. I just wonder…how you'll do just that against the mightiest of all…'_

* * *

The valley howled with dark winds as Luke peeked over his shoulder, a sword in hand. He glared in a panel from left to right, then back again. Once he noticed the base was clear, he faced Alice.

"Okay, no signs of negative energy up ahead. I think we should be fine."

"That's great." Alice chimed. "But still…this foul air, and this darkness everywhere, it's hard to tell where exactly you're stepping."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He mused as he thought back to the Empyrean. "I haven't been in a place this dark since battling Maximus at the top of Empyrean on New Vestroia."

"It took us at our best thanks to the teachings." Abis noted. "Luke…"

Luke nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I know bud. Master Riaan was my teacher once, but even so, he's gotta pay for what he's done." His grip on his sword tightened. "Esther and Atchibee was one line that should never have been crossed. If I have to cross swords with someone I once respected, then fine."

Alice watched Luke with a sincere smile. _'He's so dedicated to the cause. He's acting just like how Esther described him. Maybe he's not thinking too far ahead, but he's in the right place.'_ The longer she stared, the more out of it she seemed.

"Alice? Alice?" Luke called.

"Huh? S-sorry Luke, I was uh…just thinking is all."

Luke raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's actually shocking how much you were willing to sacrifice, even the risk of your friends' trust at one point…that incident you described, it sounded bad."

Luke frowned. "Yeah, it really was, It's not an easy thing to just talk about."

"I understand." A silence fell over the two before Alice grew determined. "Okay then, let's fix what we've done wrong and keep going."

"…"

The cold winds suddenly fell silent. The air froze in place as though time had stopped around them. The temperature alone had suddenly dropped, so much that a deathly chill went down all their backs.

Luke and Alice's pupils shrunk at this force breathing down their necks. It was like a demon was staring behind them and they didn't even know it.

"Alice…are you feeling that?"

"Yeah…I do."

Hydranoid popped open on Alice's shoulder. "I'm sensing a massive amount of negative energy, right on top of us."

"We're not alone." Abis spoke quietly. "…they're here."

 _SWOOSH!_

As they slowly arose behind the rock slab, the wind howled monstrously. Dust and rock were blown away as the cyclone separated them from something on the other side. Luke and Alice gathered their bearings and put on their game faces. Their initial shock of this pressure over, the winds brushed them with goosebumps that were settling down, unlike their heartrates.

The dust and wind simmered down, revealing a smirking Cyrus. Beside him was Zion holding an axe over his shoulder. The former had arms folded as he glared down his opponents.

"It's you." Luke saw Cyrus' face. He recalled Interacia fairly well.

Alice tightened her fists, looking as calmly as Luke was, but staring daggers of anxiousness. Twi mistakes alike facing darkness.

Cyrus' smirk widened as he finally spoke. "Ah, Luke Drake Revolutia…Alice Gehabich." He said expectantly. "So good to finally meet you both. Face…to face."

Another howling wind passed through them, sending chills down all their spines.

* * *

Another familiar wind traveled across the canyon, where a certain Luka was racing towards the negative energy flourishes. The winds brushed passed him, making him trail to a stop. He turned around, eyes slowly widening in horror. He had a very bad feeling just now, and all his nerves screamed. "No…"

A dark hour has just come…and time was the demon ready to strike.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked what I did this chapter! I'll be sure to update the next one before my big move the end of June, so until then!**


	42. Pitch Black

The valley winds howled in the darkness of the Gundalian underworld. As Hell crept over the desolate landscape littered in crevices and blackened pits, the topside was flat, if not a little rugged. The winds would've pushed anyone away if they dared to tread into the heart of it all. But this wind was a tailwind to someone. And from the looks of it, they were moving fast.

A black and red blur swept across the valley. A closer inspection revealed Luka as he slid to a stop for a moment. _'That energy just now…it had to have been around here somewhere.'_ He looked all around, but only saw endless cracks and caverns. _'Damnit, if only this energy wasn't spread so thin. They're everywhere! Is Hades Pillars all moving around randomly?'_

On Luka's shoulder, Brontes popped open.

"Brontes, can you still teleport?" the Vestal asked hurriedly.

Alto Brontes responded with a meek laugh. "So sorry, Luka. But it seems that for once the joke is on _us_!"

"Guess that means Riaan's spatial interference is still active." Luka couldn't feel anymore frustrated with himself. He should've known Riaan would be thinking further ahead than him. He anticipated his next likely target would be Gundalia. After careful planning it made logical sense. This wasn't where Code Eve resided before the events if the war of its counterpart world. He took steps to achieve his goals; not jump the gun to reach out like others would.

He scoffed to himself. _'Guess I should've figured. He's gotten smarter at evading a fight. He's just using his pawns to gather the battle energy and expel the negative energy than rely on himself.'_ Using people, using weapons. That's what Riaan was good at. In his mind all he saw was weapons to be molded to his own gain. With what he's learned about Luke's situation, it was only getting worse. _'Damnit, those idiots…why won't they just get…'_

As his own thoughts went to the group, his mind fell onto Luke. His grip tightened as he thought to his stern warning.

" _I told you all of that just so you and your planets can prepare for the worst, not to see others like you become what I am. Someone who's willing to risk everything to end Riaan once and for all. There's been too many I've seen suffer on Interacia all these years, and Riaan played them like fools by a loose string!"_

Looking back at it now, Luka can see how hasty he was getting – how he is now. He's been pacing himself reasonably until recently, but he was in a mental struggle. "Gnnngh…!"

" _An obstacle?" Abis Omega pieced it together as Luka turned to walk away. "Wait, is that all we are to you? After everything that you've done for us, even after helping, you think we're just in the way?! C'mon! Why can't we just fight Riaan together?!"_

 _Luka stopped meters away with his back still turned. He grimly sighed. "It's not that simple." He muttered._

" _What?" Luke and Abis Omega asked in unison._

He didn't expect them to understand. He couldn't. They weren't with him when he was taken to Interacia and forced to survive all the climate changes. Surviving and learning to defend was one of the only few things he's learned over the last few years, and it's all he can do.

Individuality. That's all he was. The idea of having others there when you only know how to depend on yourself is meaningless. It was weakness.

He sighed. His bangs covered his forehead and eyes in shadows to none could tell what he was feeling exactly. It wasn't that he was worried about them – no! That can't be the case. It mustn't. Those guys were like anyone else he's been saving. What mattered was his goal to save as many lives as possible, and to do so without them getting in the way of his work. He was stubborn that way, that's all there was to it.

But on the other hand, a small part of him couldn't deny that he's been through a fair ordeal with them as well. He's seen them battle, and beside them too. Acquaintance was one way of putting it, but friends? That seemed a bit farfetched. Whenever he thought about them, something irked inside his mind, and not a good kind. It's a kind that made him feel annoyed. Just seeing them fight when he was supposed to made him feel the opposite of relieved. Just thinking back to Shawn and Luke battling Maximus especially brought him another emotion he was aware of: Anger. Anger that's been fueled from the endless struggle. Anger from his efforts being in vain. Anger from their insistence when he was trying to save them. Anger…that just wouldn't go away. An infection with no cure. Just why should they fight together? The answer wasn't as hard as he thought.

He didn't know.

Why shouldn't they fight together after all this time. They have a similar goal, so why should they? Aside from the instances that he listed, Luka couldn't really argue otherwise. If he was asked that question directly odds would've been someone would be met with a sword and turned to walk away. It wasn't a deflection, was it? His head was starting to ache from this introspection.

' _Stop it. Now's not the time to lose your cool. There's only one way to know for sure what I can do to solve this problem. The only way.'_

In order to understand what's happening with himself, he knew what he had to do. He gripped his laser sword tighter as he raced off, darting towards the energy flourishing within the canyons.

" _The next we meet, that will decide whose vendetta is stronger. Only the real avenger will stop Riaan before the other. This is the last time we'll meet like this. The choice is yours…but know this: It won't change what must be done."_

' _Dreck, prepare yourself! This time, none of us will be walking away. This will decide who amongst us is the fake. And it won't be me!'_

* * *

Pure adulteration. Riaan's stare at the sight was the sheer epitome of that word. He held a steadfast glare at his captive as all he's been hearing from her for the past half hour were screams, ranging from the lowest growls of contempt to the most agonizing of wails. One could make a choir from the tunes Esther and Atchibee made.

For the umpteenth time, the pair could feel the tight squeeze of the chords loosen, albeit just a little. But enough to get the burning sensations of their skin and ball form respectively to feel some air. Tears stained Esther's face as drool went down her chin. She and Atchibee have been fighting this power for what felt like an eternity. The pain just doesn't end.

"Esther…don't…give in." Atchibee told her partner.

Esther was finding it hard to breathe, let alone respond. The bindings of the magenta-colored chords was like lacerated rope that constricted her. As much of a mind she had, it was beginning to get hazy.

"You are a very resilient pair, color me quite impressed." Riaan commended dryly. "You're both rather stubborn in the face of one who has more power over you. Call that reluctance in a grand façade."

Esther gnashed her teeth together angrily. "You…" The chords tightened, burning Riaan's toxins deeper into her body. "GAAAHH!"

"Esther!" Atchibee's body felt the same harsh shock as her partner did. "GAAAH!"

Both females continued screaming. Any normal person would have long given in to this infection, but both were hanging on while breaching for air.

Seeing them struggle in vain, Riaan turned around. "The human will is in fact a strong tool. That's precisely why I sought to have all Interacians have this kind of mindset for the future."

"Master, if the new world we create is filled with the same kind of human will, will that only lead to strong opinionated individuals?" Armagedoid questioned.

Rian smirked as he stroke his chin. "Very compelling argument of you, Armagedoid. Wills are a very wayward motion to go by. One can be easy to manipulate…or they can be strong. It's all on the human spirit it comes from."

"And yet these species we have also met. They are Vestal and Gundalian. So as to say despite their technology, these humans possess the mindset to advance?"

"That debate is a deep one that even I have yet to wrap my head around, my friend. There is a saying on Earth: Mind over Matter. The mind is the most powerful tool in the human body. It is believed that even though when one is supposedly weak, if the mind says, they can surpass such limits."

"GAAAAH!" Esther and Atchibee's cries of pain reached them loud and clear, but they didn't bother.

"But…in this era, humans have fallen weak due to their social statuses. Very few humans I believe have the capability to think on a goal intently before giving up to power and money. Greed is the greatest human weakness, and all can never truly escape from it."

"Greed…" Armagedoid pondered about that word as he looked towards the dark ceiling. Did that make him greedy then?

"And that is precisely why amongst all of everyone I've known…Hades Pillars is comprised of those individuals."

This news surprised Armagedoid. He's been told a little about them, but not much beyond their general affiliations with him.

"There's been several lines that they had to cross to get to where they are now. And their swayed hearts…is the very necessity of what makes them all the more powerful. Magnus. Zion. Lucia. Galilea. Amina. All these individuals on Interacia, one way or another, have had their own share of ordeals. And that's where they have turned to me, someone who is able to act upon their desires and pleas. Anyone; everyone in humanity, will eventually succumb to their own greed. That itself, is their own salvation. How poetically ironic."

He took one more look over his shoulder to find Esther still hanging on. But sooner or later, she will break. He wasn't in any hurry to be anywhere else.

"Come, Armagedoid. Let's give our guest her space." He turned to leave the two women straining and yelping in searing agony. Their pain could wake the dead.

"Master."

"Yes, Armagedoid?"

"Amongst your peers that you have listed…there was one more. His name…Cyrus, was it?"

"Cyrus." Riaan's grin widened. "Yes…I would say Cyrus is…well, even I can't say." His eyelids lowered as a quiet vibe fell onto him. He stopped in his tracks and looked out the windows, seeing nothing but a dark, crumbling world. As he thought about Cyrus, the more even himself fell to the black spot in his mind. _'Maximus compares himself to the devil, and yet you compare yourself to fear. Cyrus…what exactly are you, I wonder?'_

* * *

 _Within the younger ages of Interacia, the primitive land was an archaic land, barely brimming with movements of cities and township in but a few places. With only small fractions of life and spawning vegetation, settlements were lucky to be abundant. Stocks and businesses were once barely booming. Even in this time, in a dinosaur land so far, there was life._

 _Riaan walked casually through this decrepit land, minding no business but his own. With his palace but a place of its own, it wasn't sure to gain any intruders – besides, he could feel it. He could feel everything. And what he felt in this area was what drew him here._

 _Looking at the vast clearing in the crags. Wherever he looked, there was nothing but cracks and unhealthy Bakugan. Several Serpenoid that were hissing defensively at him from the higher cliffs. A Rattleoid whose long tail rattled as it lurked behind a rock. It's obvious the terraform had made them defensive of their natures: No different from Vestroia at the time._

' _Let's see, it should be around here. That spot that the felt shouldn't be too far from this precise location.' He took some steps forward, and instantly he was alerted. 'Wait, this force…it's coming!'_

 _The winds began to shift around the area. There was a light vibration that began multiplying beneath Riaan. He took a step back as the area started to turn into an earthquake. The area was beginning to crack apart slowly, gushing out clots of purple mist._

 _Riaan said nothing as he held his composure and looked around._

 _The Devil Miasma flourished everywhere. The pours in the land erupted with malicious poison that quickly vaped the area. The Bakugan in the area began smelling the air, snarling suspiciously. The Rattleoid hiding behind the rocks blinked before it started crying out. Its body wiggled in struggle._

 _Riaan looked up as he noticed the Serpenoid pack watching was slithering away. Thanks to being higher up, the Devil Miasma wasn't traveling as quickly. They didn't want to end up like the Rattleoid._

 _The Rattleoid gave one last cry as its body wiggled around. With a loud thud, it fell to its side with an open mouth, eyes devoid of life._

 _Riaan calmly walked around the corner as he watched the Rattleoid suffocate unfortunately. He stood and observed the corpse of Rattleoid as its dying spirit was instead crumbling away than reducing to sparkles._

' _I see, so this miasma…it is like a plague to everyone here, with no vaccine. My apologies to you, Bakugan.' He watched as the Rattleoid reduced slowly to dust. 'Thanks to you, I now have another label in the natural selection.'_

 _A crack was heard in his ears._

" _Hm."_

 _He turned around, noticing the land continuing to crack around him. He saw the crevices opening to allow the earth to completely give in. The quakes grew immensely until explosions of miasma became an underground explosion that took everything. Cracks in the area poured open, and the atmosphere began charging with foul poison._

 _Riaan only stood as he could feel his very world's primitive setbacks unfold._

 _Fissures opened within a mile radius, pouring in all the Bakugan and debris around. The Serpenoid back that was slithering away didn't have the speed to get away, plunging along with their brethren. Falconeer sailed off, but those too close when taking flight ended up gagging and flailing as they fell into the pits._

 _After minutes on end, the dust mixed with the Devil Miasma, sinking slowly into the earth once more. From far over, if one could have a bird's eye view, they could see a massive gorge that seemed to have fallen to darkness. It was a pit of death._

 _Over this pit levitating, Riaan looked at the damage with surprise. 'This was a surprise. This force…and the truth lies beneath. It's just like skin.' He began getting an idea. 'I wonder…'_

 _Curious, he slowly descended into the dark pit._

 _In the new world of darkness, he laid his feet down and observed the landscape. All around…it was literally Hell._

 _Stone bodies laid everywhere. Petrified Bakugan, even people from the past, their remains were all scattered and chipped. Horrified faces were in pieces, and heads of petrified people were laid under the fresh debris. The recent deaths of the weak Bakugan laid their remains as dust and parts of their elongated bodies like dried clay around._

' _So this is what Hell's Gate looks like.' Even he looked sickened. Ironic because the planet he was making did this, so he was the root cause. He closed his eyes, humbly acknowledging what's been done. 'There is still much work ahead of me.'_

" _ **Grrrrrroh…**_ _'_

 _Riaan perked up at the sound of that dastardly growl. "Hm? Who's there?" he called._

 _He was met with unnerving silence. "_ _ **…**_ _"_

 _His brow furrowed. 'That's strange. I thought I heard someone from here…could it be someone's alive?' He faced the dark tunnels, glaring bravely. "Whoever you are, speak out! I come in peace!"_

" _ **GROOOOAAAHHH!**_ _"_

 _The bellow sent shivers down even scattered bone remains. Riaan could feel the air grow cold as he could see through the purple fog. The sounds of footsteps drew closer, giving view towards something humanoid limping. It looked like a zombie._

 _Riaan remained steadfast as he came face to face with something, something that made him go wide-eyed. The eye he looked – for the first time – it was one emotion that he didn't process much until now: Fear._

 _A beastly, black creature that looked humanoid had hollow eyes with red cracks all over. Its gaping mouth was like molten, grueling magma, but instead of lava it was like tar that dropped from the corners of its mouth. The drops released a purple gas, expelling even more Devil Miasma._

" _What…what are you…!"_

" _ **GROOAAAAAH!**_ _"_

 _The beast lunged, leaving everything black. Pitch-black._

* * *

The winds skimmed across the earth where Luke and Alice were. Both glared ahead, not minding the abominable pressure that triggered them before.

"This negative energy, there's no mistaking it." Abis muttered. "This can't be a coincidence. Luke…"

"Yeah, I know." He glared as he gripped his sword's guard. "We've walked into a bad place this time."

Alice grunted hastily.

Cyrus quietly observed his prey with sharp eyes. Something about him just didn't sit right in their guts, and that's what was making them anxious. He could feel it, their dread was like a sweet aroma towards him. It only made him even more excited, but unlike his inferiors he knew better than to show temptation.

Luke calmly stared him back. "You guys, is it safe to guess that you're part of Hades Pillars?"

"Aye, that'd be right, boy." Zion scolded. "And who might you be?"

"Don't play games with us. You know exactly who we are. Just like how we know you're that guy who put Ren on an operation bed."

Zion darkly smirked. "Aye, that'd be me…he was the fool who found it amusing to pick a fight he had no knowledge of. And look where that simple mistake got him."

Luke wanted to say something to back up his own claims, but he couldn't find solace in his own methods. To a degree, Zion was right. Unlike Luke and the others Ren didn't have any indication or sense of the danger they were accustomed to. He couldn't blame him, even if he wanted to. He knew better than to also show angst towards an enemy's face.

Cyrus faced Alice with a cunning smirk. "So, you're the infamous Alice Gehabich. I have word tales about you and your brawling days. It's a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Masquerade."

"That was a long time ago. Time's have changed." Alice retorted.

"That they have. Time is a very fickle thing to make use of. To make use of the time is a valid virtue, one that many in their lives take for granted for others to use for their own gain." He straightened his back. "But enough about the essence, I believe we have yet to introduce ourselves properly. This is my associate, Zion." Zion nodded. "And allow me to introduce myself." He bowed before them. "My name is Cyrus Black, the head of Hades Pillars. It is an honor to meet two warriors of Earth."

' _I can't tell if he's being sincere or sarcastic about this.'_ Luke thought. _'But this feeling isn't going away. Guess I just answered my own question.'_ He stepped forward. "Listen, I'm not sure what Master Riaan wants to do with Esther, but she has nothing to do with this."

Zion raised a brow. "So you say, and yet she's where she needs to be. Need not, our lord is doing everything he can to ensure her stay is a mindful one."

Alice glared. "You…!"

"Alice, be careful." Hydranoid warned. "Their power is tremendous."

Alice backed off. "I know. They're giving off a tremendous amount if negative pressure…it's making my skin crawl. I can't believe that I admitted to that."

' _So this is the head that we've been guessing all along.'_ Luke figured. _'So if this guy was Maximus; boss, then he must be on a whole other level…his Bakugan, I can't tell from here. But if he's Darkus, then he's probably going to be using my power to strengthen his own. There's no point going back now. We have to get Esther back, and one wat or another, we're gonna have to fight our way to her!'_

"If you're persistent on continuing, then you must get pass us." Zion told them as he clipped in his battle axe on the side of his arm. "And I will ensure you, if you'd rather feel the stings of the blade, then turn away."

Cyrus glared them down. "I've been looking forward to a battle with you both. I'm curious, exactly what worth you both are…show me."

 _ **Cyrus: 100% Alice: 100%**_

 _ **Zion: 100% Luke: 100%**_

"Here we go, Alice." Luke prepped.

Alice nodded. "Right. This one's for Esther!"

Cyrus humbly grinned. "It seems that to daunt with words alone have no effect on you all. Very well, you have earned the privilege to what we of Hades Pillars are." He glanced over. "Zion."

"Done. Gate Card…set!" Between two fingers, he shot the card into the middle, where a red shockwave rippled beneath all their feet. In his clutches, a black and magenta sphere was crackling with static. "Better not stoop to being foolish like your friend…Bakugan, brawl!"

He threw the sphere, making it bounce along the ground until it popped open.

"Bakugan, stand! So, Pyrus Snapzoid!"

In a red flash, red heat waves erupted beneath Luke and Alice's feet. Both were forced to cover up as crackling red static flared up from the vortex of which from Snapzoid was emerging. Its head craned skywards as it unleashed a cry of intimidation. The gaping mouth was like a bottomless pit that glowed like a furnace.

"That's his Bakugan." Luke muttered.

Snapzoid's crackling electricity between his feelers began simmering. He glared the two humans down, snarling like a vile monster leering down prey. Its frilly ears shuddered as another show of intimidation. Zion waited anxiously for whom shall strike first.

"Abis, you ready for this? Let's get pass them! For Esther!"

"For Atchibee! Let's go!" Abis closed his ball form, allowing Luke to throw him in.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Abis shot and plopped along the ground until his own ball form popped open. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Frill Abis Omega!"

In a blue light, a cyclone of coils surrounded a long frilly top. Abis ascended for battle, his large maw and sharp teeth facing the skies in an ear-splitting screech. His frills flexed with his muscles.

"What an opening." Zion smirked. "This should be fun."

 **Snapzoid: 700 Frill Abis Omega: 600**

Both eel and serpent held a good distance away from each other as they hissed defensively. Abis screeched with an arched figure. Snapzoid returned the bellow with his own. The two long adversaries sneered a little longer, Abis' tongue flickering and eyes narrowing.

And then it began.

With a high-pitched shriek, Abis beelined his long body and snapped his jaws on one of Snapzoid's curled tendrils. Eel and sea serpent hissed as the latter was moving in to coil himself ad spin around the defending Bakugan. Snapzoid retaliated by working into the spin as well. Their spiraling of coils transformed into a helix, dragging the other higher until their lower bodyweight couldn't support the other. Together they capsized, but with Abis snapped on Snapzoid, he was on top and used the momentum to rive the Bakugan into the ground with a tremendous thud. Snapzoid opened his eyes once he got his bearings back and looked pissed. He sneered and arched his head back to bite into Abis' side, causing the two to spiral and coil again.

The ground churned as their bodies spiraled. Their weights and their hands-on assaults on each other was leaving imprints on Gundalian soil.

Now on the defensive, Abis screeched again and retracted from his bite. His massive fins flexed again, forcing Snapzoid off. The black eel sneered as Abis' massive membrane made him look bigger and intimidating. With the distraction, he shot and snapped his jaws on Snapzoid's side again. The two serpents once again fell into a spiraling mess.

"Go, Abis!" Luke encouraged.

As Abis dug deeper, Zion watched Snapzoid try to bite but Abis' much longer body gave him an edge. His fin tail smacked into his head, repulsing him. His smirk widened.

Snapzoid struggled as Abis didn't let up. Unknowingly, this only agitated the eel as his maw slowly opened, allowing his snake-like tongue to slither out.

"Abis! Behind you!" Luke warned.

"Ability, activate! **Taser Fang!** "

Abis glanced over and saw the fanged tongue. It shot into his scaly abdomen, sending paralyzing static through his body. He grunted and retracted, forcing their slithery binds to break before it was too late.

 **Snapzoid: 700 (+200) = 900 Frill Abis Omega: 600**

Abis shook his head to recover from that shock. Snapzoid lashed his taser tongue repeatedly, but Abis' reflexes made him veer away several times. When Snapzoid went for another bite, the tongue was darting straight ahead. Abis flexed his membranes again and folded in front. His membranes were bitten and the light static raced into him, but he was hanging on.

"Wait for it, Abis! Don't let up!" Luke shouted.

"Persistent. I like that." Zion raised another ability. "Let's see what you doo with this…ability, activate! **Eel Shockdown!** "

As Abis fended against the tongue with his frills as shields, the curly tendrils slowly flexed, and electricity crackled around them. With a hiss, the tendrils pulsed and red lightning shot at the opposing sea serpent.

"Ability, activate! **Mirror Shock!** "

Abis was able to pick up by the electro pulses of an attack coming. He lashed his tail to deflect the snapping tongue and the electrical shockwave raced directly at him. His fins tightened and much like a satellite, the pulses were bounced back, though they were laced in blue rather than red lightning. Snapzoid screeched in pain as his own attack electrocuted him, causing him to buffer away.

 **Snapzoid: 900 (-400) = 500 Frill Abis Omega: 600 (+300) = 900**

Cyrus smirked. "Careful, Zion. Seems this one knows what he's doing."

"I know, sir." He watched his Snapzoid reel back in distress, his smirk widening. "That's what makes this fun."

With Snapzoid reeling from his own attack, Abis swung his tail into his side, grounding him hard. Abis sneered aggressively as he eyes Snapzoid carefully, being careful to distance from the shock.

Cyrus humbly scoffed. "Suppose now I'm rather anxious…I hope that you don't mind."

Zion lowered his head, begrudgingly abiding. "Be as you see it."

Cyrus grinned and slowly lifted his palm. In it was his Bakugan, which was black, magenta, and had partial green all over it. "Very well. Bakugan…" He reached out, using his bare palm to exhale some sort of harsh force to propel the Bakugan pass Abis Omega. "Brawl!"

Abis glared daggers as he raised his tail, ready to strike Snapzoid as he shook his head up. He glared at one another, but a bright purple flash behind Abis got his attention. When he turned around, a dark haze scattered about.

Meeting him was a Darkus Raptorix. But not just any regular Raptorix. This one had a menacing hot pink energy that flourished around it, giving air a sinister chill. The black on his body was there, hence being Darkus, bit the shade was pitch-black. The menacing red eyes were laced in magenta. The green eding on the wings was a darker shade, like a jungle green. The beak, horns, and lastly the claws were all turns magenta instead of being yellow like normal Raptorix. The spikes on the back were a dull yellow, and the forked tail was surprisingly hot pink.

"Arise…Darkus Raptorix."

Luke and Abis stared at the Bakugan that was shot to their side of the field. It glare menacingly at Abis as he was pinned between two opponents at once.

 **Raptorix: 800**

 **Snapzoid: 500 Frill Abis Omega: 900**

Raptorix cried out at Abis to get his attention. With him distracted, behind was the perfect chance for Snapzoid to get some payback.

"Abis, behind you!" Luke warned. Abis glanced back to see Snapzoid's gaping mouth.

"Ability, activate! **Vex Crunch!** " Snapzoid's large fangs glowed bright red, along with all the fangs of the tongue. The beast closed in on the serpent.

 **Raptorix: 800**

 **Snapzoid: 500 (+300) = 800 Frill Abis Omega: 900 (-300) = 600**

The fangs drew closer, and Abis was ready to dodge. However, Raptorix suddenly jumped him, pinning his clawed foot on his face.

"Sorry, but as elusive as you are. We can't afford you to get in our way. Ability, activate… **Barbaric Claw!** " Raptorix pulled one of its arms back, its claws glowing dark purple with the tension of razor blades. His power level went up to **1100**.

Abis struggled to break free, but Raptorix wasn't letting go so easily. His head pinned down, Abis saw the attack draw close. "Luke!"

"I know! Let's get tricky! Ability activate, **Dive Bomb!** " Abis' eyes shot wide open as he suddenly plunged beneath the ground. Much like water, even the land rippled, making Raptorix swipe into Snapzoid. The slash to the tongue made the Bakugan screech in agony.

 **Raptorix: 1100 (-300) = 800**

 **Snapzoid: 800 (-300) = 500 Frill Abis Omega: 600**

Snapzoid and Raptorix looked at the ground beneath them. All around, the ground was like water, and a large light blue light swam around. It passed beneath them. Raptorix hollered and reached down, but Abis' shallow form erupted a geyser beneath, forcing Raptorix to recoil.

The same shallow figment brushed beneath Snapzoid, erupting a spout of water. The eel hollered as the pressure from another gush from the side startled it.

Zion reached out towards the field. "Gate Card, open!" He waited for it to activate, but instead a thin membrane of Abis' fins arched out of the ground. His eyes narrowed. _'Did his ability make my Gate Card useless?'_

"Luke, hurry!" Alice shouted.

"Right!" He faced the battle, activating another ability. "Ability, activate! **Storm Drain!** " The liquid-like ground that Abis swam in suddenly flashed. A blue watery cyclone of water erupted from the center of the area. The harsh torrents rapidly spread, engulfing Raptorix and Snapzoid in a frenzy.

Despite the disadvantage, Cyrus seemed amused. "Well, well."

 **Raptorix: 800 (-300) = 500**

 **Snapzoid: 500 (-200) = 200 Frill Abis Omega: 600 (+300) = 900**

Like a raging tidal surge, the water was continuing its pull. It dragged Raptorix about, along with Snapzoid. Both Bakugan weren't as able in water compare to Abis. Swimming in the currents, Abis closed in on both Bakugan. He surfaced and flexed his fins, towering above both in the tidal streams he manipulated.

"Impressive, but you are still far from satisfaction." Zion mused. "Ability activate, **Thunder Field!** "

Abis went to strike, but Snapzoid began crackling with electricity. The entire tidal pool was electrocuted in a red jolt. The water, even Abis, were diminished as it quickly evaporated, leaving Abis in a struggling, flailing mess.

 **Raptorix: 500 (+300) = 800**

 **Snapzoid: 200 (+300 +200) = 700 Frill Abis Omega: 900 (-300) = 600**

"Abis!"

Abis' body crackled in electricity from Snapzoid's counterattack. His paralysis underway, Snapzoid's tongue snapped into Abis' next, causing him to hit the ground. Snapzoid kept his hold on him as the aquatic serpent opened an eye. Closing in was Raptorix with claws bared.

"Alice…it's time." Hydranoid urged.

Alice nodded. "I understand…let's go!" She seized Hydranoid and readied her attack. "Hang on, Luke! Help is on the way! Bakugan, brawl!"

Raptorix scowled as it looked over its prey. Abis tried defending against the incoming threat, but he was down. He watched as Raptorix raised a claw…

 _CRUNCH!_

"Hm?" Zion raised a brow.

Luke gasped.

Cyrus looked on, amused by all means. "…about time."

Raptorix found himself unable to respond as something sharp and heavy anchored one of his back blades. He was tossed over, doubling over as he used his claws to anchor his hold. When he got his bearings, he looked up, as did Snapzoid.

Three spiky tail maces swung gradually as three heads with pulsing red eyes glared them all down. Bloody snarls escaped from Hydranoid's lungs as the Bakugan stepped up. The middle head expelled a booming roar, one that caused Snapzoid to let go of Abis at the warning.

 **Raptorix: 800 Alpha Hydranoid: 900**

 **Snapzoid: 700 Frill Abis Omega: 600**

With the cover, Abis was able to stand once more. "Hydranoid…"

"Now, it is our turn to battle." The hydra declared. "I'm here, friend."

Abis nodded. "Thank you." He faced forward while Hydranoid's three heads expelled battle-ready roars.

"Let's go, Hydranoid!" Alice declared. "Ability, activate! **Indigo Nightmare!** " His three maws opened wide as his power spiked to 1200. Black and purple energy orbs swirled in the maws. He reeled his heads back and then forward, expelling three blazing streams of darkness that Snapzoid and Raptorix dodged, while rock and landscape exploded in the distance behind them.

The land shuddered as Cyrus and Zion watched. Their Bakugan were on the defensive, but for how long?

"Cyrus…"

"Yes, I know Zion…things are going accordingly."

Hydranoid continued blasting away, his craning heads reducing the earth to an exploding dark wake.

* * *

All four Bakugan scowled and glared at one another defensively. Atmos circled around overhead while Fly Beetle released a scowl at Lumitroid and Nastix.

"Ability, activate! **Stag Bullet!** " Fly Beetle bent forward and aimed his horn at Nastix. Brown energy surged into the accented front and fired multiple volleys of bright brown bullets. The attacks were landing their mark on Nastix as the Bakugan looked distressed by the assault, scowling annoyingly.

 **Nastix: 700 (-200) = 500 Stag Fly Beetle: 600 (+200) = 800**

 **Lumitroid: 700 Gale Atmos: 600**

Fly Beetle relentlessly continued his barrage on Nastix, firing rounds like a machine gun. Amina leered over towards her partner. "Excuse me? I thought we were cooperating here." She reminded Lucia.

"Relax. Let me think." Lucia closed her eyes, allowing her mind to calm. In her head, sound became inaudible towards her. She began getting flashes of a bright flare, which was quickly followed by a blue swirl. Another tremor erupted, where green grained down from above. "…I will provide interference, and you will attack. They will try to strike in long-range simultaneous fashion afterwards."

Amina tossed another lock over her shoulder. "There, was that so hard to just tell me?"

Lucia ignored the comment and began her attack. "Ability activate, **Luminous Arrow!** " Lumitroid faced the barrage with a hiss and the magenta eye began glowing. From it, a bright yellow arrow beamed across the battlefield like a missile. It shot into the barrage close towards Fly Beetle, erupting in a powerful explosion of light that expanded. The shockwaves of the attack picked up the insect and forced him away.

Fly Beetle anchored his barreling with his lower arms. They trailed into the ground, long enough for his feet to come back down to reduce the drag. As he gathered his bearings, his power level reduced to **400**.

Amina smirked as she moved in for her shot. "Ability activate, **Blue Morph!** " Nastix gurgled as his body transformed into glossy blue liquid slime. The mass suddenly shot at Fly Beetle, glopping him hard. Nastix' own power increased to **900**.

The glossy swirl was engulfing Fly Beetle rapidly, causing him to grunt annoyingly. Nastix' slime whirled around him like a cocoon.

Amina scoffed victoriously. "And I believe this is where these pests make their feeble attack?"

"Watch and see." Lucia stated.

Shuji remained calm the whole way, though Jase didn't mind having a say. "Shuji, I don't mean to sound cumbersome, but we're getting off track here."

"I know, that's just what we need." He figured. "Enough dragging this out! Double ability, activate! **Diagonal Relation of Subterra and Aquos** , plus **Seismic Repeater!** "

Fly Beetle's red eyes shined bright orange as his entire body was coated in his attributed energy. The powers of Nastix surrounding him began channeling into streams of blue energy that mutated to Subterra energy. That energy transcended towards the lower appendages, where a bright orange energy crackled.

"Get ready to _rumble_!" He raised the spokes high and plunged them deep into the earth. A massive orange omnidirectional shockwave exploded at an alarming rate, forcing Nastix to his original form as he was blown away. The shockwaves traveled towards Lumitroid, buffering the scorpion harshly.

 **Nastix: 900 (-300) = 600 Stag Fly Beetle: 400 (+300) = 700**

 **Lumitroid: 700 (-300) = 400 Gale Atmos: 600**

Lumitroid gathered his bearings, but not before Nastix fell onto him hard. The two Bakugan yelped as they were sprawled along the ground, leaving them wide open for Atmos above to make his move. The falcon went into a harsh dive onto them as Jase activated his ability.

"Ability activate, **Tornado Slash!** " Atmos screeched as he flapped his wings. He did a barrel spin, expelling a barrage of sharp green crescents that spiraled closer into Lumitroid and Nastix, reducing their power levels to **200** and **400** respectively.

Amina lightly scoffed. "Whatever."

Lucia closed her eyes briefly, only for them to open once her ability was up. "Ability activate, **Scale Defense!** "

Facing the oncoming barrage. Lumitroid moved in front of Nastix and hardened its ironclad body. Atmos' gale cutters sliced downwards onto Lumitroid, but the splicing attack had very little effect. They dissipated upon impact, unable to penetrate the hide.

 **Nastix: 400 (+300 +200) = 900 Stag Fly Beetle: 700 (-300) = 400**

 **Lumitroid: 200 (+300 +200) = 700 Gale Atmos: 600**

Jase and Shuji glared ahead calmly while their Bakugan regrouped. The combatants glared ferociously at one another once again.

Amina smirked. _'This is getting rather amusing. I'm gonna have fun messing with them when I melt the ugly off them.'_ She glared mildly at them. "Well now, this is a surprise. I didn't think you would last this long…so now, how should we deal with you next? I know. This." She held up her Bakumeter, showing a forbidden ability symbol.

"Here she comes." Fly Beetle warned. Beside him, Atmos glared.

Shuji and Jase observed carefully with their guards high.

"Ability, activate! **Alien-X!** " A bright purple core manifested on Nastix's neck, attached to his slimy body like a parasite. Chords warped and coiled around the strands along his body, infusing quickly to make the body show veins that pulsed with liquids and proteins. Nastix lurched in distress until his eye shot open, glowing bright blue. He expelled a large gurgle, shooting shockwaves that buffered Atmos and Fly Beetle.

The winds were hammering Jase and Shuji, but they both used one arm to cover as dirt and small rocks flew pass them.

 **Nastix: 900 (+200) = 1100 Stag Fly Beetle: 400**

 **Lumitroid: 700 Gale Atmos: 600**

Shuji's eyes narrowed as he glared into the pulse waves. _'Her power level only went up a little from that effect. That can't be right…something's gotta be wrong.'_

Jase looked over at Shuji, seeing his pondering. _'From the looks of it he can tell as well. Her ability didn't just increase, it may very well have a secondary setback as well. We can only be sure.'_ He faced forward, activating an ability. _'This should count as a test.'_ "Ability activate, **Tailwind!** "

Atmos was using his wings to shield from the shockwaves Nastix was creating. He unfolded and let out a battle cry as he flapped his wings. The drafts created from the shockwaves were being pulled into a cyclone around Atmos and Fly Beetle, protecting them both from the tempests of raw power.

 **Nastix: 1100 Stag Fly Beetle: 400**

 **Lumitroid: 700 Gale Atmos: 600 (+300) = 900**

The tempest surrounding their opponents didn't faze Lucia nor Amina. Both watched passively as Atmos inside flapped his wings repeatedly to keep the tornado going. His caws were made inaudible by the drafts roaring.

"You think they'll figure it out?" Amina asked again, tossing her hair back to accommodate the winds.

"Don't be so easily fooled as before." Lucia replied. "Knowing the severity of our positions, they're more than aware. They're just testing the waters. Watch, they'll know what to do."

The cyclone continued raging around the two Bakugan, but Nastix was unfazed. He growled as his eyes glowed brighter, gurgling louder towards the skies.

 **Nastix: 1100 (+300) = 1400 Stag Fly Beetle: 400**

 **Lumitroid: 700 Gale Atmos: 900**

' _Their power level went up without using an ability.'_ Shuji realized. _'So that's what that does.'_

Jase had his own observations. _'If her power level increased by 200 before, then 300, we're looking at a multiplication ability for every ability used. Which means, the power we increase our power, the more we will for her.'_

Lucia closed her eyes to depict their next move. She began to seek calm and refuge in her mind, where there she was seeing images of a bright glow, followed by another light that was countered by whirlwinds. "Be careful. They're about to open the Gate Card."

"Okay…but do you know which one?"

Shuji smirked. "Now!"

Jase adjusted his glasses, which were buffered by the dirt. "Then I shall apply the support needed."

Shuji nodded. "Gate Card, open! Additional Task!" The ground started glowing a bright light, one that made all the winds and shockwaves Nastix was creating diminish.

"Add-what?" Amina questioned.

Lucia raised her arm to make a nullification ability activate. "Ability activate, **Ghost Light!** " Lumitroid's eye began glowing a bright yellow light. The streaking of the yellow began resonating across the field light an infection.

Jase activated an ability of his own. "Ability, activate! **Vacuum Turmoil!** " Atmos cawed as his blades of his joints activated. They began rotating like a fan, creating a funnel that began drawing in the light instead. The light and wind were sent back towards Lumitroid, stinging him with the two elements.

 **Nastix: 1400 Stag Fly Beetle: 400**

 **Lumitroid: 700 (-200 -100 -100) = 300 Gale Atmos: 900**

Lucia used her arm to cover from the winds blazing around, grunting as her attack was repelled back. Meanwhile, the Additional Task Gate Card activated, creating an explosion beneath Nastix. The Bakugan was picked off the ground, the shockwaves of the card's effects too strong.

He was shot back in a blue light that went back to Amina's hand. She huffed annoyingly. "Why they…"

"I thought that you'd might use something that would try and shut us down." Shuji explained. "So I laid an Additional Task Gate Card, which returns the last Bakugan thrown. So much for your Alien-X if you're not in play."

Amina scoffed angrily. She was starting to boil over inside. "How dare they…!"

"Ability, activate!" Lucia cut them off before they could finish. " **Leech Glare!** "

As soon as the winds diminished around Lumitroid. Another bright light emulated from the iris. This light shined onto Atmos and Fly Beetle alike, making them both wane. Add in the tough battle they've been having and they were diminishing on fuel.

 **Stag Fly Beetle: 400 (-200) = 200**

 **Lumitroid: 300 (+200 +200) = 700 Gale Atmos: 900 (-200) = 700**

"Don't think because you were fortunate before means it'll shine twice in one day. Milord needs the light, and I shall shine alone if I must to put you both away for your dark sins." Lucia said. "Now then, to render yourselves over. Ability activate, **Irate Blazer!** "

Lumitroid faced Atmos as the Bakugan was still wavering from that last attack. A bright beam charged up in front of the iris into an orb. As it charged, Lumitroid hissed aggressively at the falcon.

 **Stag Fly Beetle: 200**

 **Lumitroid: 700 (+300) = 1000 Gale Atmos: 700 (-300) = 400**

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Shuji glanced at Jase to see him nod in approval. "Alright Fly Beetle, let'em have it!"

"I'm ready!"

"Ability, activate! **Sunder Sonic!** " The accents on Fly Beetle's wing shields began glowing bright orange as an intense magnitude came off them. They slowly opened to reveal his four compound wings all glowing the same color and vibrating strongly.

As Lumitroid fired a streaking beam of glossy gold and yellow, Fly Beetle flexed out, expelling seismic brown shockwaves that pulsed in all directions. The ground diced into pieces as the energy spread beneath the ground.

 **Stag Fly Beetle: 200 (+400 +100) = 700**

 **Lumitroid: 1000 (-400 -100) = 500 Gale Atmos: 400**

The beam raced at the falcon just as the seismic waves were rushing from the side. Brown, earth, and debris were a large ripple that crushed the light beam and washed into Lumitroid. The pulse waves sent him flying back, hissing as he reverted to ball form.

 _ **Lucia: 60%**_

The dust cleared, revealing Atmos and Fly Beetle as they reverted to ball form and returned to Jase and Shuji.

"Great, just great. Leave it to the psychic to handle everything." Amina aggravated.

Lucia kept her composure remarkably well. "Relax. This is just as I have foreseen. Remember, they do not have the powers that we possess…and that will be their undoing. This battle is far from over."

On the other side of the battlefield, Shuji conversed with his team. "You think the others are holding up like we are?"

"Who's to say. I can only imagine they may very well be the case." Jase held his bakugan up tightly. "I hope you realize what needs to be done, right?"

"Yeah. We gotta end this. Time to pull out all the stops on these two tramps."

"My sentiments precisely…though I'd prefer leashing my pets so they better behave."

Shuji raised an unamused brow. "You're a messed up dude."

Lucia held up a Gate Card. "Your actions will not go unwarranted by the likes of us again. We shall guarantee that this time, you humans are put into your place. The future has no place for you!" she sounded hostile by her final remark. "Gate Card, set!" she threw the card down to make a yellow ripple shoot across the ground.

"Bakugan, brawl!" All four launched their Bakugan into play for one more round.

* * *

"Gate Card, set!" A Gate Card shot to the center of the wasteland, where it rippled into a green wave beneath everyone's feet. Galilea picked up her Bakugan to resume the brawl. "Bakugan, brawl! Buz Hornix, stand!" In another green light, the gargantuan queen hornet arose with a maniacal hiss.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Glotronoid, stand!" In a brown light, a tail lashed as Glotronoid arose, exerting a hiss of his own.

"Here we go again, guys!" Maggie was next. "Bakugan, brawl! Glow Jelldon, stand!" In a red light, tentacles spewed everywhere as Jelldon arose for battle, emitting a roar of his own.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Shawn was next to throw in. "Prime Verias, stand!" A battle axe's end embedded into the ground. He lifted it over his shoulder as he hunched for a loud, battle-thrilled roar.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 Glow Jelldon: 600**

 **Glotronoid: 700 Prime Verias: 600**

Galilea didn't waste a second picking out an ability to start off. "Ability activate, **Sonic Buzzer!** " Buz Hornix vibrated her wings swiftly, generating green energy sparks that aimed at the opponents below. Green bolts were launched swiftly downwards onto them.

Magnus followed suit with her lead. "Ability activate, **Bright Cell!** " Glotronoid's head gem started glowing brighter than usual. Once charged, an intense, dark brown beam raced across the land towards their foes.

"Not on our watch!" Shawn defended. "Ability activate, **Bunker Axe!** "

Verias tightened his grip on his staff and the blades on both ends lengthened. On top of that, two more axe blades jutted from the opposite ends. He shot into the air and flipped vertically down in front of Jelldon, unleashing a wailing roar as the blade cleaved into the static and bright beam, literally cutting them down to size.

"Not bad, defending your bro like that." Magnus commended. "Takes real guts to defend one of your own."

"Thanks for that." Jelldon graciously told his ally.

"Don't mention it." Verias nodded. "Get ready!"

"Yeah!"

Maggie showed an ability. "Alright Jelldon, let's show them how it's done! Ability activate, **Alien Flare!** " Jelldon closed his eyes to concentrate on his glowing gel inside his body. When they slowly opened, he looked deadly serious.

"Gnnngh…" A harsh, bright red light erupted from his body. "Hiyaaah!" The light exploded like a harsh sun flare. The light cascaded beyond Verias into Buz Hornix and Glotronoid with an invisible, weary heat blast causing their skin layers to steam.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 (-300) = 500 Prime Verias: 600**

 **Glotronoid: 700 (-300) = 400 Glow Jelldon: 600 (+300) = 900**

Buz Hornix hissed as she was feeling her power get drained by this heated light. The radiant signature being so close didn't make it any better for her or Glotronoid as they were looking to get weaker.

Still bound by the light, Magnus wasn't able to see. "Damn light. Who turned that thing on?!" He adjusted his wrist, showing an ability. "Ability, activate! **Durance Wave!** "

Glotronoid balled his right fist as the accents on the arm armor glowed. Though not as bright, he raised his fist high and plunged his fist into the ground. A seismic ground wave of pure energy shot in a long crescent at the opponents, buffering them into doubling over. This made Jelldon's flare recede.

 **Buz Hornix: 500 Prime Verias: 600 (-400) = 200**

 **Glotronoid: 400 Glow Jelldon: 900 (-400) = 500**

The shockwave brushed over Shawn and Maggie, causing them to cover up. When they looked back, their Bakugan were getting back up. "You guys alright?!" Shawn shouted.

"Yeah…we're good." Verias arose with Jelldon not far behind.

Magnus glanced at his partner. "Alright, so what's you got?"

"Just wait." Galilea waited once their opponents were fully up on their feet to make her move. "Gate Card, open! Hyper Delta!" The card beneath began shining brilliantly, but to Verias and Jelldon it was bad news.

"What's happening…my power…"

"Gnnngh…"

Shawn narrowed accusing eyes at Galilea. "What did you just do?"

Galilea matched his glare. "The Command Card, Hyper Delta, is an advanced version of Positive Delta, which subtracts 600 Gs from opponent Bakugan whose attributes aren't in the negative categories as our own. And since both your Bakugan are Haos and Pyrus, they'll lose all their power."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Maggie swiped her arm. "Jelldon, let's go!"

Despite feeling like…jelly, Jelldon's eyes glared with hopes. "I'm ready, Maggie!"

"What's the pipsqueak doing now?" Magnus inquired. He was honestly intrigued by his tone.

Maggie reached out to her partner, her posture firm and calm. "Alright Jelldon, Attribute Change!"

The gel amber on Jelldon's front shined a rainbow glow. "You got it!" His entire body filtered into the shine, making his coating change. On Jelldon's body, the red changed to a blue, with the yellow on the body changing to a brighter shade of blue. The red center had turned to a lavender purple, and the orange gem remained the same. His eyes, however, changed to orange. Aquos Jelldon looked serious, and ready for battle.

"An Attribute Change, all on his own?" Shawn looked at Maggie. "Maggie, you've been holding out. Nice."

Maggie winked. "Nothing personal if you're feigning hurt."

Galilea watched the attributed alteration occur, her surprise mounting. Despite this, she shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Your attribute is Aquos. You'll still lose power."

Maggie mockingly smirked back. "You know, a friend of mine showed me there's more than a few good tricks when you use Aquos right. I'm no Luke, but I know this'll shock you." Maggie lifted her Bakumeter, revealing an Aquos ability. "Ability activate, **Lake Dragoon!** " Jelldon's eyes flashed orange as he growled. The tentacles beneath started spinning like a car wash mop, gradually gaining speed. Within the rotation, water began to surge.

Galilea's eye narrowed. _'Water?'_

Jelldon suddenly expelled a tidal spray all around, surging across the Gate Card and drenching Glotronoid and Buz Hornix. The two Bakugan hissed in anger and shock as a tidal pool surged and dragged them about, much like Abis' Storm Drain. However, the little joy ride did something else.

Glotronoid and Buz Hornix hissed as the water was seeping energy out of their bodies. They had auras of brown and green get carried away into the tides that Jelldon made, draining them down the center. When they were gone, he glowed his attributed aura.

The water levels receded, revealing the Gate Card nullified in tainted black. Buz Hornix and Glotronoid stirred back up, though that whirlpool left them hazed enough for Verias to come in and slash pass them. They went airborne as yellow gleams blazed across them in recoil.

 **Buz Hornix: 500 (-250) = 250 Prime Verias: 200**

 **Glotronoid: 400 (-200) = 200 Glow Jelldon: 500 (+250 +200) = 950**

"What the hell just happened?!" Magnus outraged. "How'd the hellin' frick did that thing get so much power?"

"That's thanks to the Lake Dragoon ability. It not only nullifies the Gate Card, but all enemy Bakugan swept up in the currents lose half their power, and it goes directly to Jelldon." Maggie explained.

"Nice work Maggie." Shawn praised. "Now let's get a little charge going. Ability activate, **Territory Heart!** " Verias twirled his staff overhead until he stabbed the ground with it. From the purple gem on his lower region, it glistened like water until a green forcefield-like bubble slowly enveloped him and Jelldon inside.

Inside the barrier, Jelldon and Verias were having bright yellow energy waves flow up their bodies. The damage they were taken, from the scrapes of Glotronoid's claws, to the numbness from earlier, began healing. Soon both were back on top at good health.

 **Buz Hornix: 250 Prime Verias: 200 (+400 +300) = 900**

 **Glotronoid: 200 Glow Jelldon: 950 (+400 +300) = 1650**

Once the green barrier lifted, the two Bakugan immediately lunged for the attack. Tentacles jabbed at Glotronoid and Buz Hornix, while Verias used the cover to sock Glotronoid across the face.

"Damn." Magnus whistled. "These guys really _know_ their stuffs."

"Quite so…" Galilea's glare fastened straight ahead. "Still, we have aces up our own as well. Where I come from, it's important to save what you have for an important time." She pulled out an ability, one of an aerie insignis on it rather than attributes.

"That so? Well where I came from, you want something, you get it." He showed the same kind of card with the core on it. "And I ain't waiting around for power to come to me. Let's get it on."

"Yes."

The atmosphere around them started darkening. An odd, eerie tone started settling into the depths of the canyons as their Bakugan were starting to pick up on the signals, rising back up to face their wary foes.

"Shawn, you feel that?" Maggie muttered. "This feeling…"

"Yeah. Here they come." He braced himself the best he could, minding their dark surroundings. Jelldon and Verias guarded for what was to come next.

 _BA-DUMP!_

A strong pulse came from Magnus and Galilea as both raised their arms, activating the two abilities that shined. Together they glared. "Ability, activate!"

" **Cell Force-X!** "

" **Hazard Earth-X!** "

Bright cores too their positions on Glotronoid and Buz Hornix's abdominal regions. The chords quickly laced around their bodies, confining them without much resistance. They fully embraced the chords as they burned into their skins, causing their veins to pulse with power. A dark aura enveloped Glotronoid, while Buz Hornix' eyes glowed bright magenta, gathering photons and dark energy to make it glow brighter as the seconds passed.

 **Buz Hornix: 250 (+550 +800 +250) = 1850 Prime Verias: 900 (-450) = 450**

 **Glotronoid: 200 (+800) = 1000 Glow Jelldon: 1650 (-850) = 800**

Their menacing foes were charging up their forbidden abilities, while Verias and Jelldon prepared themselves for the worst.

"No you don't!" Maggie shouted. "Double ability, activate! **Abyss Roar** , plus Fusion Ability, **Maximum Bolt!** " Jelldon's purple center of his frill membrane glinted bright blue as he unleashed a glossy blue torrent skywards towards Buz Hornix. A helix of light blue energy flowed around it as it coasted. Meanwhile, a plasmatic, glossy charge emulated around the entire body, jutting towards the front of the attack. The light blue turned to an electrified blue plasma that torpedoed away.

"Ability activate, **Jade Surge!** " All the green gems on Verias' body began humming and shining. Their radiating shine created a light force that engulfed the atmosphere around the ape, which was drawn into the crown jewel he wore over his forehead. Once the jewel took in the energy, he unleashed a loud roar that rivaled the pulsating glossy yellow beam that shot across the area towards Glotronoid.

Buz Hornix' eyes all glimmered before the compressed energy in each cellular lens exploded. The bright green laser was massive as it roared across the atmosphere like thunder, colliding with Jelldon's attack. The intensified plasma-filled force fend against the trembling force, lightning and green energy swirling in a titan0sized funnel for dominance.

In a blur, Glotronoid reappeared in front of the attack heading his way, using his bare claws to block the attack. It didn't even shove him away as the remainder of the force went around him.

 **Buz Hornix: 1850 (-300 -300) = 1250 Prime Verias: 450 (+300) = 750**

 **Glotronoid: 1000 (-300) = 700 Glow Jelldon: 800 (+300 +300) = 1400**

"Don't give up, Jelldon!"

"Verias, just a little further!"

Both Bakugan added some more force into their shoves to repel their enemies. However, despite their powers and higher power levels, their efforts were in a standstill. Letting up even a little would mean an instant opening.

Magnus and Galilea watched in silence as they watched their opponents keep up the best they could. From the looks on their faces they weren't going anywhere. Even their own Bakugan couldn't afford to let up, otherwise that'd be it. But there was one factor that Galilea accounted for.

Being an observant woman, she knew what the best attributes for her workers were. After years of paperwork, documents, and watching habits of others amongst her positions, she's come to also acknowledge her own Bakugan. And there was one thing Buz Hornix had that made her special: An extra large thorax.

For some reason, that sounded wrong in her head. _'Damn you Killian.'_ She could still remember those certain times she and Killian were swooned in some way. Certain words were yelled, otherwise squealed. But rest assured it came to the point of s _omething_ big that Killian found attractive.

Huffing, Galilea made her move. "No more! Ability activate, **Queen Riot!** "

Shawn and Maggie gasped. _'Shoot! We forgot about-!'_

While Buz Hornix kept the pressure on with her attack, her abdomen unleashed green missiles that rained down on the opponents. They passed their attacks, continuously bombarding them with a shower of explosive show. The two screamed as their assaults were losing momentum from their opponent's last-second surprise.

 **Buz Hornix: 1250 Prime Verias: 750 (-300) = 450**

 **Glotronoid: 700 Glow Jelldon: 1400 (-300) = 1100**

Jelldon was trying to fight it as best he could, but the pressure became too much. The constant barrage when he was trying to attack finally made him lose momentum. "I…can't…hold on…! GAAAAHHH!" A large green blast shook the entire atmosphere, quickly vaporizing everything that was in contact with the ground. An enormous dome of atomized energy bellowed towards the skies, lighting up the part of the canyons in green territory.

"JELLDON!" Verias cried for his ally, but that was a big mistake. Glotronoid suddenly appeared in his face, a fist pulled back. "Wha-?!" With the force of a mountain, the punch across the face slammed into the atmosphere as well. The shockwaves depressed the ground into diced fragments to obscure everything in site.

…

From the distance, a bright pillar of green could be seen from miles away. The towering site didn't go unnoticed by Luka when he and Brontes caught sight of it. "What the…?! That can't be…damnit!" He made a beeline for the energy source.

…

The dust in the area had minutes to give way. Once it was settled, it was like the reset button activated. The ground was a clean slate, minus the fact that the earth around them had lost a layer. Now standing within a depressed crater, Magnus and Galilea were composed and recuperating from that blowout. Maggie and Shawn, however, were another story entirely.

The two were thrown in a whirlwind from that last blow by their foes. They were laying on their sides, covered in dirt and scrapes as their Bakugan laid beside them in ball form.

 _ **Shawn: 50%**_

 _ **Maggie: 70%**_

The first to stir up grunting was Shawn, wiping the dirt off his mouth. "Damn…they really got us that time." He looked down at Maggie, offering a hand. "Maggie! Can you stand?"

"Y-yeah…barely, I think." Hazed, the girl took Shawn's hand and helped her up. Though shaken and wobbly, the two were able to collect themselves to face their adversaries.

"It's impressive that you were able to stand after taking the full blunt." Magnus nodded. "If I had a gun, I'd shoot ya square in the heart. That's a show of respect from where I'm from."

"Thanks." Shawn labored sourly. He reached for his fencer nearby. "Guess I'd return the favor, only I have my own gun…and it's right here." He stuck the fencer out at Magnus. "We're not done yet."

Maggie nodded, picking up Jelldon.

Galilea huffed. "If you insist. But I doubt you'll prove much after this."

"We'll see." Shawn reached for his Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" He shot the card out, making it fade in a bright ripple. _'Luke, better get ahead while you can…because if we last any longer, we're in trouble.'_

* * *

Raptorix hollered as he sailed overhead. Hydranoid looked up, firing one of his black and purple beams to shoot him down. Raptorix tilted around and spun about, evading the dark blasts. He circled around, while Hydranoid's six eyes kept a good view of the creature gliding into a sharp dive towards him.

Cyrus smirked as he revealed an ability. "Ability activate, **Vengeful Ripper!** " As Raptorix descended onto his prey, the claws lengthened and glowed bright purple to dice him to shreds.

 **Raptorix: 800 (+300) = 1100 Alpha Hydranoid: 1200 (-300) = 900**

 **Snapzoid: 700 Frill Abis Omega: 600**

Raptorix came down raking one of its claws, but it went between two heads that dodged. The third head went to bite, but Raptorix' other hand stopped it. He swiped at the one head to cause damage, but another head rammed head on, buffering him. Raptorix lunged forward and collided with Hydranoid's saw. Sparks flared between the two as Raptorix kept slashing to wear down the spikes and saw.

"Give up, sum!" One head challenged. "You will never beat us again!" another head declared.

"Ability, activate! **Extreme Chaos Leap Sting!** " Alice shouted.

Hydranoid's six wings unhinged six metallic chords with fanged ends. They slunk out and opened for Raptorix, who became aware at the last second. He backpedaled from one misfire. Then another shot, which he evaded. He scowled back hoping to intimidate the hydra, but he was met with another demonic roar.

 **Raptorix: 1100 (-400) = 700 Alpha Hydranoid: 900 (+300) = 1200**

 **Snapzoid: 700 Frill Abis Omega: 600**

The miniheads started firing dark purple lasers, but Raptorix slashed in defense. More heads fired, quickly turning Raptorix from offense to defense. When he finished a swipe, Hydranoid roared as he shot another tendril forward, finally biting into the arm. With one appendage taken, the chords snaked around Raptorix, getting coils around the neck, stomach, and legs.

"Looks like you're a little tied up!" Hydranoid scowled.

"Alright Hydranoid, don't give him an inch!" Alice told him.

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Ability, activate! **Destroy Vanish!** " The saw on Hydranoid's center start spinning again. Raptorix was in no position to get away as the tendrils had him stuck. The scowling monster shrieked as its body was pressed against the saw, slicing and grinding into its skin and body. Quickly, as he struggled in vain, his cries further sapped his power level.

Cyrus nonchalantly scowled.

"What's with the look?" Alice challenged. "Something amusing?"

"You can say that. I'm rather…interested." Alice gave no response. "To think that you humans got this far on our new turf with such a predictable response to the call. Truly you all are fools to the ways of sentiment."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that!" Luke argued.

"I disagree. Your sense of comradery has lead you all to ban on one road with a dead end before the death drop. This was a one-way venture, and you came here knowing you might lose your own life for another. This side of you humans, it's the very heart that my master may yearn…but I find it to be a great puppet for administrating one's true fears."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke wasn't sure what he was saying. But from the sounds of it, it wasn't good.

"I mean that whatever methods my old friends used before were wrong. To face the demon, to conquer your fears…there must be no peace. You must extinguish any grief or good you have for others, so you can make the very demon your own puppet. In this case, that's your friend. Your acquaintance is the demon puppet now, used to showcase what you fear most. You don't want to lose her; she's that important to you. That's what I mean. And if you lose her…your fears will forever torment you. You will never overcome fear. Never be fear."

He looked towards Raptorix to see him still struggling. Despite this, he still smirked grimly.

"Perhaps words alone won't be enough. Maybe this shall…" he showed an ability. "Ability activate, **Camo Immersion.** "

As Hydranoid was siphoning whatever power Raptorix would have, he was suddenly surrounded by an odd dark field. His heads got momentarily distracted as he looked around to find the cliffs and rock walls gone. "Huh?"

As he was distracted by his scenic change, the darkness claimed Raptorix as he silently vanished like a ghost. Hydranoid looked down to find his prey missing from his tendril hold.

"Where'd he go!"

"Hydranoid! Look out! He's using the area as camouflage!" Alice warned him. She looked down at her Bakumeter, only to see Raptorix' power level wasn't dropping anymore. Instead it was at **1000.**

Hydranoid glared at his surroundings carefully, snarling with all three throats vibrating. He could tell he was inside and around, but where?

"This my dear Alice, is what's known as dread." Cyrus taunted. "And I intend to remind you of it."

Meanwhile, Abis and Snapzoid hissed at each other. They collided head-first into one another to take the other out, but it was getting testy.

"Maybe this shall be your sport." Zion reached his gauntlet high. "Ability, activate! **Snake Bind!** "

As they collided head-on, Snapzoid laced his curled tendrils around Abis' body. His hold was supported with his serpentine tongue snaking around the abdominal region. The pressure caused Abis to lose his momentum and hoisted by the eel's long tongue upwards. His power went down to **300**.

"Don't gave up just yet, Abis!" Luke encouraged.

Zion lightly scoffed. "How childishly pathetic. And what does non-battle words do to help the cause, boy?"

"This will." Luke showed one more ability. "Ability, activate! **Filter Cannon!** "

Abis' eyes shot wide open. He glanced at Snapzoid and realized one thing – his own mouth was still able! Glaring, he hissed eerily as the frills all over him slowly flexed. Red waves rippled from Snapzoid's hold, making him weaker as the power hummed to blue energy in the membranes.

"What's this?" Zion wondered.

Abis Omega's power suddenly climbed all the way to **1000** as a charging down was heard. The three gems on the abdomen hummed and shined bright blue as it worked into the maw. He opened wide for Snapzoid as he unleashed an intense blue beam at point-blank range.

Snapzoid screeched as he was swallowed by the beam, unable to escape from such a close range. Abis continued the pressure on his foe until he couldn't take anymore. Snapzoid went to ball form, plopping towards Zion's feet.

 _ **Zion: 40%**_

Zion calmly looked back up, without saying much else.

"One down!" Luke declared. "Now let's help Alice and Hydranoid, pronto!"

Abis looked back and confidently nodded. "Okay!"

The death look Zion had before turned to a light grin. Behind, he reached for something long and sharp…

"Luke, be careful!" Alice warned. "Raptorix is camouflaged into the surroundings!"

"We got it. Abis, sense anything?"

The serpent and his partner glanced around to check on their options, but all they could feel was darkness around them. They glanced around as Zion pulled back his arm, looking to be holding something to launch.

"Huh?" Abis' sharp eyes caught wind of a projectile thrown. "Luke! Alice!"

Hearing his warning, the two turned forward to see a polearm head Alice's way. The Darkus girl gasped in horror as it traveled too fast for her to process.

"Alice!" Luke raced towards her, but it was gonna be close.

 _BAM!_

A spiked tail mace swung to deflect the shot elsewhere. Alice uncovered to find the spear impaling the ground in the middle of the battlefield. She looked up towards her savior.

"Hydranoid!"

The hydra turned his three heads slowly towards the assailant, snarling with narrowed, accusing eyes. His growl was less than amusing.

Luke gasped in realization. "What was that for?!"

Zion didn't bother giving a verbal accord. He walked pass his spear and pulled it out like a weed. He reached for his battle axe and attached to the polearm. He darkly glared at Luke…a killing intent.

Luke had no choice. He pulled out his sword and swung to parry the downward blow, but the force was way more than what Luke originally handled as he almost kneeled from the force. Their eyes met with gnashing teeth from both competitors.

Soon they pulled away, but not for long. Zion adjusted. "Just because your Bakugan has won the fight doesn't mean you will."

Luke's eyes were glued in shock. _'Wait…this is what happened to Ren. He let his guard down against this guy. In that case…'_ Luke swung his sword sharply, veering Zion a foot.

"Yes! _Finally_ you lot understand real life! You know there's more at stake to battles than just worlds. It's your own survival!"

"You bastard!"

Luke and Zion screamed as they clashed once again. Their swift and heavy blows were countered by sharp and accurate ones. Sword and axe sparked metal to clang with each blow. Luke dodged Zion's attacks and parried, only for Zion to use his armor to keep himself together.

"Luke!" Abis sneered at Zion's advances. He bared his fangs, ready to strike.

Cyrus smirked.

Abis felt something behind him that he didn't become away of until too late. From thin air, Raptorix pounced onto Abis', sending him into the ground.

"Abis!" Luke cried, but was trying to focus on keep his head between his shoulder.

Abis struggled as Raptorix pinned him hard. The beast went and nipped into his side, making Abis scowl. He lashed his tail into the side, knocking Raptorix away. With room, Abis flexed his frills once more and went for another swift lash of his tail.

"Ability activate… **Violent Razor!** " Raptorix's eyes glimmered as his wing edging sharpened along with his tail and claws on the hands and toes alike this time. Abis pulled away in time when Raptorix went to slash him. He slunk and dodged the swipes and the advances, being sure to not get diced.

 **Raptorix: 1000 Alpha Hydranoid: 1200**

 **Frill Abis Omega: 1000 (-400) = 600**

Abis went to evade and slipped around a slash, actually getting his massive body airborne. He went for a vertical swing and his long tail came down, only for Raptorix to swipe his sharper tail, cutting Abis out of the air and sundering hard.

With his opponent pinned down, Raptorix closed in for the kill. He raised his claw one more time, this time making sure Abis would stay down. He screeched with all primal rage as the momentum enhanced for him.

 _BAM!_

Another tail mace swung into his gut, grounding the Bakugan in his place. The tail swung back around to reveal Hydranoid making his move once again, scowling venomously in Abis' defense. He stepped in his way to take on the menacing Bakugan himself.

Alice swiped her arm. "Don't worry guys, we'll cover for you!"

"Alice!" Luke ducked and jumped in succession from Zion's assaults. He sidestepped and got around to swing at the ribcage, where the armor was supposedly thin. The shock was absorbed by the armor, but it buffered Zion.

Alice glared forward, her own rivaling Hydranoid. "Let's finish this."

Hydranoid roared in succession. Raptorix got up on the other side of the field as Cyrus sneered.

"You're both pretty abrasive Bakugan, I admire that. Given your recent reputations, I expect no less from worthy opponents as yourselves." His eyes dilated. "But…can you take more?" His Bakumeter showed another ability – a forbidden one.

Alice glared ahead skeptically. "It's that card again…" Hydranoid scowled at the ability that was about to be played.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" Cyrus lifted his arm higher, making all the air grow silent. The darkness around them thickened to a pitch-black.

 _BA-DUMP!_

A menacing dark aura surrounded Cyrus as he glared at his opponents with a pulsating pressure. A shockwave ran through the area as he prepared to strike. "Ability activate, **Diablo-X!** "

A bright core appeared on Raptorix' front that expelled chords all over the body. They quickly faded into the body, leaving a second to pause. Once a second passed, another heartbeat came from Raptorix, who was covered in pulsing veins. Luke and Alice were shocked as they felt an astounding negative energy eruption from the Bakugan. He lurched as a pillar of dark purple erupted skywards, swallowing Raptorix inside.

* * *

As Luka raced towards the dissipated green energy in the distance, his eyes shot open wider when he felt an astounding pressure that made him slide to a stop. "What is this…no, it can't be…" From the direction he came from, a faint dark purple pillar echoed into the skies. He turned around and gawked at the intimidating light in the distance. "Another battle?"

"H'oh boy. Well isn't this a show." Brontes chimed. "…you feel that?"

"Yeah, I do." His face scrunched in anger. "That pressure, that has to be _him_. If he's fighting, then…." He trailed off as he could only imagine one good reason.

* * *

Hydranoid was staring down a pillar of black and purple completely engulfing his opponent. All that could be seen inside were pulsing red eyes with a demonic low growl reverberating through the ground. Rocks defied brevity and reduced to dust as airwaves continuously pulsed.

 **Raptorix: 1000 (+1500) = 2500 Alpha Hydranoid: 1200**

 **Frill Abis Omega: 600**

"Alice! Let's go!" Hydranoid declared, his three heads roaring.

"Right!" Alice activated her purple Bakumeter again. "Stand back guys, double ability activate! **Terminal Barrage** , plus Fusion Ability, **Final Destruction!** " Alpha Hydranoid was engulfed in his attributed aura was he spread his six wings.

Zion and Luke continued their epic clash, pivoting and parrying blows. If either looked away for a second, they could end up dead. Luke had to keep fighting to keep Alice from getting hurt.

"Alice! Do it!" Luke bunted to block the spear end on the staff from impaling his face.

Alice nodded and reached out. "Go, Hydranoid!" At her command, all three heads roared and charged spheres of energy inside. They reeled forward, firing intense dark volleys that blazed across the atmosphere.

The attack made impact with Raptorix' pillar barrier, turning everything to white. From a bird's eye view, there was a white burst from below the crevice valleys that suddenly erupted into a white flare. The deafening roars of the barrage Hydranoid unleashed ran shockwaves everywhere to make everyone take cover. Luke used his sword to shield from the light as Zion turned towards the blast. Cyrus held arms behind his back as he stared calmly at the shockwaves and bright burst. As it raised, he seemed even more elated.

"Such force…"

 **Raptorix: 2500 (-500) = 2000 Alpha Hydranoid: 1200 (+500 +600) = 2300**

 **Frill Abis Omega: 600**

From the dissipating white flare, Raptorix fell backwards, streams of dissipating darkness fading like steam around his body. He glowed his attribute color before hitting the ground, falling to Cyrus' feet.

 _ **Cyrus: 40%**_

The roars of the attack finally dissipated, allowing Hydranoid and Abis to return to Alice and Luke respectively.

Zion snorted and raised his battle axe over his shoulder. "Alright, you all ain't half-bad after all."

Luke held his sword to strike. "So you intend to actually hurt us other than Abis and Hydranoid?"

"This is war, boy. Everyone gets hurt. That's the sacrifice that those who are dragged into our reality must make. If you aren't prepared to die, then might I suggest finding a place to hide…but then you'd be snuffed out anyway."

"Ren's in the infirmary because of you!"

"And who's fault is that _really_? Did you come to us to play nice, or did you come with the intention to kill us to end our ways?"

Luke grunted. To some degree he couldn't deny what Zion was saying. Before he wasn't intending on killing soldiers, or anybody for that matter. But his resolves weren't outweighed by his own securities. There was no telling per se how he'd process it if he had to actually kill…but he knew this road he took would eventually lead down that path. Now was just one of those instances.

"So…what will you do? I'm waiting."

Luke had to think, and he needed to fast. He turned towards Alice with a Gate Card. "Alice, we need to finish this."

Alice looked at Luke's card and back. "You sure?"

"Trust me. If they're going to try and attack us, we have to be prepared. Let's give them a lasting fight."

"Okay."

Cyrus bitterly grinned. "I can smell their desperation…it's indistinguishable. I'm starting to get elated." He held up Raptorix. "Shall we?"

Luke threw the Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" The card flew into the center, emanating a blue ripple. "Alright Abis, you ready?"

"I'm not done yet, Luke. Don't doubt that!" the serpent declared.

"Got it! Then let's go! Bakugan, brawl! Abis, stand!" In a tandem of coils, Abis spiraled upwards into battle, screeching with flexed frills.

"Hydranoid, let's knock them down for good this time." He closed his ball form. Alice clutched and tossed him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Hydranoid, stand!" In demonic fashion, the three-headed beast bellowed in all his glory.

"Bakugan, brawl! Snapzoid, stand!" Snapzoid arose with a scowling growl of his own.

Cyrus flicked Raptorix with his thumb and seized him in midair. "Bakugan, brawl! Raptorix, stand!" In a dusk-filled haze, Raptorix screeched out.

 **Raptorix: 800 Alpha Hydranoid: 900**

 **Snapzoid: 700 Frill Abis Omega: 600**

"Let's brawl!" Luke picked up his sword, charging at Zion with all his might. Beside him, Abis slithered after Snapzoid.

Zion smirked maliciously as he raised his axe, his Bakugan opening his gaping mouth to s=meet his adversary in the center.

* * *

In and out. In and out. That's all that Esther could do. For what felt likes ages now, she's been focusing on her breathing; she needed it be as calm as it possibly could if she's to not panic. But the predicament she was in now made it hard to breathe in general. The chords that were starting to leave burn marks in her skin had already numbed a large amount of her muscle. She could barely move nor struggle, but nevertheless stayed calm.

Walking towards her, Riaan chose to make conversation with her. "All is well I take it?"

Esther opened her eyes, taking a look at the monster. Her glare was as cold as a tundra.

"The silent treatment, fine by me. It's your own choice after all." He grinned. "I just came by to check on things. I must say, you're doing well so far resisting. Any normal man would've fallen so quickly. It seems battling against forbidden energy has helped you build up a strong resistance and sensory towards it."

Esther ignored the commentary, her glare hardening with signs of wear.

"Suppose you'd rather wait it out a little longer, that is also fine." Riaan started in one direction. "But you now, everything and everyone has their breaking points. It isn't difficult to reach for them, to push them…but it's even harder to hide them. Unless many who I have met, humans I have found to have the most common abuse in breaking points."

Esther moved her chin down. "Yet…you've lived amongst us. Are you saying the human heart you've copied hasn't been registered into you? You spoke of human wills before…how you admire them. That will, comes from our hearts' desires to live on."

Riaan raised a brow. "So you were listening. I see."

Esther growled.

"Yes, while I do envy the hearts of man, I also find their compassion to be a gift and a curse. Cyrus has always talked about the heartlessness of strength, that in order to achieve power, you must let go of everything you hold dear. So let me ask you this Esther, when you took your friend's place and fell to us…is that a sense of letting go?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that your sacrifice towards us, as contradictory as it sounds, it doesn't change the fact that you're now here. What does that say about you? Is it a sign that you realized your inferiority to your friend, that you have lost faith in yourself?"

Esther looked outraged by his accusation. "What? Of course not."

"That may ir may not be true, but I can see that blatant truth like I was. Admit it, Esther…compared to everyone you know, you're the weakest."

Esther's eyes shot wide, her breathing turning erratic for just one instance. That's when the pain sharpened, causing her to shriek from the burns trying to dig ever so deeper. Riaan watched contently as Esther's reaction was a clear indication of what he said.

After a minute of fighting, Esther panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes weakly opened, a haze filling her. "What…are you saying…?"

"I meant what I said, Esther. You are weak. Unlike your so-called friends." Riaan reiterated.

Esther was flabbergasted, but she only showed through a scowl. Weak? She couldn't possibly be. She's made it so far with everyone to where they are now. How could he deem her as inferior?

"I'm not just talking about your battling record, I mean by measuring your personality, the way to act. You think that your overall power is the only thing that I've been accounting for all this time? After careful studying of every one of you, you're the most insecure of her position. Unlike the others, your faith has not been most kind to you. Have you even considered where you stand amongst your peers as of late?"

"I don't see what that has to do with a mislead inferiority complex." Esther denied.

Riaan raised his fingers. "Then perhaps this will." With a snap, holographic projections showed themselves around Esther. Each projection showed a different past battle, and they all included one thing.

"What's this?"

Riaan grinned. "Something that I've been carefully making for a while now. This compilation shows all your friends in their own battles, but there was something about you I've taken to account…exactly of all these battles have you seen yourself and Atchibee _alone_?"

Esther looked up at the monitors to see what Riaan meant. They were true. When she thought about it, there have been only a few battles where Atchibee had to handle herself, and even then they were rough – it was shown she saw the Interacia battle against Ariella and Xander. And before that, all she could see were fights where she was with Maggie and Luke.

"I can see that you're strong." Riaan continued. "You have become an excellent contender in this ongoing struggle between our kind's clash…and I thank you for that fight. But now that you're knee-deep in dark waters, ask yourself this: Who are you fighting for at this point?"

"Who I'm…fighting for?" Something about how he but it was leaving a blank in her mind. Normally she wouldn't wanna her what a monster like him would have to say, but in the state she was in, she couldn't turn away.

Before she fell too deep another harsh sting constraint her. She grunted as all feeling went numb for a moment. "Gnnngh…for…the Bakugan." She spat. "And…my friends."

"So you say." He snapped his fingers, forcing all the screens to change to one person. "But I think this speaks for itself."

"Luke!" Esther saw all the images in the holograms; each and every one of them showcased either him or the two paired in a battle.

"Take a step and look back at it. From the beginning, you were always the one ahead. You were the one who picked him up and affirmed yourself. You were the leader, the strongest. But deep down you knew you couldn't do this alone. It was all like that until I imploded Thermosphere onto itself. Then everything changed. Luke got stronger, while you never went anywhere. As he started finding his way to power, and when his way proved to be superior, you gave up everything to follow him instead of your own way. He turned from the weakest to strongest; everyone has…all but you."

Esther tuned into the holograms to see all the battle progressions Luke has. From the beginning with their first brawl, to battling Maximus and Xander in Thermosphere's darkest chambers. After their training on the island, Luke showed more signs of progression. To beating Xander and Ariella on his own, to winning back her faith on Earth and gaining more power. Leading up to Vestal, where they fought in Empyrean and beat Rogue Zero.

Esther was feeling her strength deplete more by the second. Riaan's words of her weakness were starting to edge into her mind, and it wasn't letting up so easily.

"Can you really push on for just their sake? For _his_ sake…when you don't even have the power in yourself to do so. You gave yourself up knowing your place…but I can help you. Help you gain the power that you so need to faith in yourself."

"No…I can't…Luke…Atchibee…"

"You're all alone. Your friends aren't here. That faith you have? It's not reciprocated…" he narrowed his eyes. "And that's why they're coming here, to get you."

Esther gasped. Her body stung again from the shock.

She recovered, but she was panting from the wear on her mind. "They…they wouldn't…"

"On the contrary." With another snap of his fingers, all the screens changed to the current battles happening. Each one showed her friends and their Bakugan in vicious hands-on brawls against their opponents. Her gaze immediately fell onto Luke's fight as he was slashing at Zion.

Her blue eyes shrunk in horror. "No…"

He dispelled the screens and closed in on her face. "You see? Your comrades are going to risk their lives to save you. How does that make you feel, knowing that they aren't trusting you enough to let you figure out a way back to them? How does it feel…knowing they will all die…because it was _your_ _fault_."

Esther's blue eyes were staring blankly into space. As she watched the fights, she could see how Luke and Abis, no matter how tired they were, were putting up one hell of a fight against opponents she lost to. Everyone was fighting, when she should've been beside them. But no, instead Alice was fighting with Luke.

The more it sunk in, the more she realized what Riaan said…it was all true.

Everything. She couldn't hold up in a fight of her own life at stake. When she fought Xander and Ariella initially, it wasn't her who beat them – that was all Luke and Abis. They came to her rescue when she was initially in the lead. Now she was left behind, and deep down, she knew behind her cold mask she had, she was still nothing but a religious weakling who sung prayers for forgiveness. What strength she had physically and mentally was outdated, and now everyone's stepping up because of their own accords, pushed by one person. Unlike the others, she hasn't changed.

Shawn's friendship with Luke became even more genuine. Maggie began taking matters seriously. Shuji bucked up. Heck even Jase started to open up to more than just facts alone. And what about her? She just changed faiths to another source and not herself. That weakness never went away…that's probably why she's here now.

She looked over, Seeing Atchibee unresponsive. "Atchibee…"

"I will give you the power you need…all you have to do…is let go."

Esther's eyes turned hazy as her resistance was like a crumbling wall. The burns on her returned with scorching chords engraving into her cells. The girl let out a violent scream that echoed into the chamber. And this time, Riaan wasn't seeing any restraint.

He smirked. _'And it looks like…we have an extra piece to add to our side now.'_

* * *

Atmos ascended overhead as Jase activated two overlaying abilities on his Bakumeter. "Double ability, activate! **Tailwind** , plus **Float World!** " Atmos shrilled a cry as he flapped his wings. A strong cyclone picked up around him, enveloping him and Fly Beetle in a draft that was seemingly coming from underground. Afterwards, a green aura enveloped the falcon as the ground all around turned to puffy green clouds. His propellers whipped around, making him glide skywards to even greater heights beyond the clouds as his power sharply went up to **1300.**

Lucia closed her eyes. "I saw that technique. Impressive though it may be…" She held up a forbidden ability again. "It's not enough."

Shuji glared daggers. _'Not on our watch you don't.'_

"Ability, activate! **Lens-X!** " A bright core enveloped Lumitroid's eye, causing the chords to engrave around the skin. They pulsed veins, making the eye dilate as a light lens with great magnitudes started materializing.

"Not so fast!" Shuji declared. "Ability activate, **Horn Blitzer!** "

Fly Beetle dug his heels into the ground and roared mightly. His power shot up to **1100** thanks to Tailwind's effects. His horn glowed bright orange and he shot like a missile into the lens. Like a rock to glass window, the lens shattered as time slowed down for everyone.

"We're not falling for that one!" Shuji declared angrily.

Lucia met him with a scowl of her own before glancing over. "He's in position. Do it!"

"Hmph. Don't tell me what to do." Amina grunted arrogantly. "Fine, ability activate! **Hyper Gush!** " Nastix faced Fly Beetle and angrily gurgled. The repulsive slime reared his head back, unleashing a spiraling tidal surge from below that spilled towards his foes.

 **Nastix: 700 (+400) = 1100 Stag Fly Beetle: 1100 (-400) = 700**

 **Lumitroid: 700 Gale Atmos: 1300 (-400) = 900**

Fly Beetle was meters away when he heard the sounds of rushing water from the side. Taking action, he took flight in time to avoid a flowing gush wall that protected Lumitroid. He used the updrafts to help his ascent quicker so he could overlook the raging water where Nastix swirled in the center.

"They will attack back, and then I shall activate the Gate Card. That's when they will make their next move. Understand?" Lucia told Amina.

"Hmph, whatever. I got it." Amina smugly smirked as she reached out. "Knock them down!" Nastix gurgled as he unleashed the squall skywards. The attack became a cyclone that was going to swallow them.

Atmos braced himself. "Jase."

With light brimming on his glasses. He swiped his arm to the side. "Ability, activate! **Vacuum Turmoil!** "

Atmos cawed as he tilted his form. The propellers generated a strong cyclone that shot down and expanded in front of himself and Fly Beetle. The whirlpool-shaped funnel spun counterclockwise while the clockwise swirl of water rushed into it. It traveled down the center, until finally swirling into the same direction it came from mixed with the winds.

 **Nastix: 1100 (-400 -400 -100 -100) = 100 Stag Fly Beetle: 700 (+400) = 1100**

 **Lumitroid: 700 (-400 -100 -100) = 100 Gale Atmos: 900 (+400 +100 +100) = 1500**

The large-scale downward cyclone ran through the air into the enemy Bakugan. Both Nastix and Lumitroid were engulfed in a vicious tidal wave like a coastal hurricane. Wind and rain mixed together to force Amina and Lucia to cover up again.

Meanwhile, the damp winds withered into the rocky terrain all around. The soil became damp as rocks wedged in crevices moved about slightly.

Lucia powered through the winds and glared her foes down. "Gate Card, open! Silent Land!" The card activated, causing a paralyzing glow to shine beneath the raging winds and water. They settled in, while an unknown pressure paralyzed Fly Beetle. "Now you cannot activate abilities." She declared. Suddenly she got another vision in her mind. All she saw was a large explosion, engulfing everything within rocks. _'Wait, is this by our doing?'_

Atmos' caws knocked her out of her trance. Looking up, both noticed how Atmos was still jolted upright and gliding thanks to the propeller blades on his wings.

"My apologies, but thanks to my Float World ability, Gate Card effects cannot reach Gale Atmos." Jase corrected.

"Ugh, like annoying!" Amina whined. "Fine. Let's see your little tricks stop the effects of my little weapon." She started tapping into her Bakumeter again, typing in the code needed.

" _Ready, Prozar."_

The matter materialized over the Bakumeter and she seized it. "Battlegear Boost!" She tossed it onto Nastix, recreating the mechanized nuclear cannon once more. Its power level went up to **200**.

She pulled up another ability. "Now then. Suppose its time we wrap this up. I'm tired, and I want to have a nice map before my pedicure."

The air around them started to get heavy as any semblance of dust started to diminish around Amina. A pulse wave expelled outwards, leaving a blank space. Nastix started growling as an intense pressure built up around the Bakugan's aura.

"Ability, activate! **Neo Glowcer-X!** " A bright purple core appeared and engulfed Nastix. The chords went all around and infused into the body, leaving a dark blue aura to give off horrendous vibes on him. With a loud gurgle, Nastix expelled an ectoplasmic, crackling forcefield in all directions. The dirt was electrocuted by nuclear energy as it raced towards Atmos and Fly Beetle.

Lucia narrowed her eyes and glared at her foes. "Ability activate, **Cluster Brace!** " Lumitroid's claws fired twin yellow beams through the plasmatic wave, intensifying the lightning produced inside to make a yellow and blue shockwave rage ahead.

 **Nastix: 200 (+550 +550 +500) = 1800 Fly Beetle: 1100 (-550) = 550**

 **Lumitroid: 100 (+200) = 300 Gale Atmos: 1500 (-750 -200) = 550**

Jase showed an ability as he calmly faced the impending death wave ahead of him. "I know you've very sportive today, Shuji. But I hope you don't mind sharing the spotlight a little."

"Heh, whatever you say _co-star_." Shuji teased.

"I prefer to think myself as a director, thank you very much." He raised his Bakumeter as a new ability activated. "Ability activate, **Typhoon Splice!** "

Atmos unleashed another cry as he unleashed another blade-like storm. The shredding green air currents grazed across the ground and funneled at the nuclear attack. The Gate Card shattered like glass and the fragments were picked up in the splicing funnel. They were buffered against the plasmatic field to create a maelstrom that that sent everything in the vicinity into a mess.

 **Nastix: 1800 (-1550) = 250 Fly Beetle: 550**

 **Lumitroid: 300 (-50) = 250 Gale Atmos: 550**

The winds flourished haphazardly around the area. The plasma and card shrapnel went in all directions, even enough to buffer Amina and Lucia, the former growing more irritated as her hair was dampening. The psychic on the other hand was losing her own patience. _'This can't go on much longer! We must defeat them now!'_

' _This must be it! Neither of us can make much more of this.'_ Jase observed stoutly. He looked over to see his opponents having anxious expressions on their faces. _'And it would appear they agree as well.'_ "Shuji!"

"Yeah, I know! Fly Beetle!" To his accordance, the insect roared mightly.

Amina sneered as she swiped her arm, activating an ability. "Battlegear Ability, activate! **Prozar Nuclear!** " Nastix charged up his nuclear cannon, pouring his plasmatic energy into the canister. It started producing a strong hum.

Shuji planted his left foot forward and glared. "That's what you think! Time for the big guns! Ability activate, **Pincer Phalanx!** " The mandibles on Fly Beetle had brown static connect them as they separated for an obtuse angle. The brown tips glowed bright orange with power.

At the same time, both Bakugan unleashed massive photon and nuclear beams at their targets. The cannon discharged a massive plasmatic pulse, whereas a gargantuan orange blast fired from the mandibles, obliterating part of the earth beneath. The two assaults collided into each other with a force to shatter the sound barrier. A pillar of bright blue with orange outlining it swallowed up everything in the vicinity. It created a bright visage that blinded everyone. Amina, Lucia, even Shuji were stunned as they couldn't see anything.

The vibrations of the attack was creating a powerful draft that caused the earlier formations of rocks to finally crack apart, The valley started crumbling down around them. Fissures started breaking away.

"Shuji! This has gone far enough!" Jase ordered. "Quickly!"

"I know!" Shuji turned towards his partner. "Fly Beetle, time to split!" Acquiescing, Fly Beetle went and picked up Shuji and took off. Atmos glided across the ground, scooping up Jase in a similar fashion. The two faced the bright burst of energy and darted right for it.

"There's only a small gap, so let's not misuse it." Jase informed.

"Trust me, Jase. Like a bullet through a barrel." Atmos countered.

"Well said." He lifted his Bakumeter to showcase an ability. "Ability activate, **Draft Cannon!** " Atmos opened his maw as a bright green glow came from the jewels on his chest. The energy started traveling up into the beak, where a powerful green surge was dragging in winds currents from all around. The Tailwind from earlier made the vacuum even more pressurized and sharp. Once ready, he fired a green beam surrounded by a whirling tempest that shot clean through the explosion, literally putting a hole right through it for their escape.

"Go!"

They all nodded. Full speed ahead, they shot through the narrow tunnel into the other side. They used the eruption as cover. They glided over the falling rocks, whereas Amina and Lucia were stuck.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?! THOSE INSECTS ARE RUINING MY MEKEUP!" Amina outraged. A boulder dropped beside her, startling her.

"Amina, we have ten seconds! Hurry, they're heading west!" Lucia informed.

"Tch, fine!"

Their Bakugan retreated to ball form and seized them. Lucia looked up to see a massive slab coming down on them. They teleported just before it came down like thunder.

From the distance, the rumbling couldn't be mislead. The entire section of the canyon came down like a landslide. Rocks dropped and rolled like flies and tires into a massive mess that spread for half a mile.

Up ahead, Shuji looked back at the valley of stone and dust that was freshly carved by their onslaught. "Man…that was a close one…" he looked forward. "You think we lost them?"

"For the time being anyway." Jase informed. "That landslide had to have been created from all the attacks that have been done. The narrow passages should close off the area from any Bakugan that have been attracted in the far back we might have missed."

"Heh, guess a lucky break for us." Shuji scoffed.

"Don't jinx us just yet. Let's find cover."

"Got it. Full speed ahead, Fly Beetle!" The insect and falcon glided to cover far in the depths of the dark canyons.

* * *

"Bakugan, brawl! Prime Verias, stand!" Shawn threw Verias in, making him explode into a primal roar.

"Okay Jelldon, let's go." Maggie tossed him in next. "No mercy this time! Bakugan, brawl! Glow Jelldon, stand!" A red glow spouted dozens of tentacles before Jelldon arose.

But this time, when Maggie said no mercy, she meant it.

"And for insurance, ability activate! **Wall Flame!** " Jelldon's six eyes flashed red before a spout of flames erupted high overhead. They rained down into streaming blazes that made a cage of fire surrounding the battlefield.

Galilea looked at the quick ability skeptically. "And what might that do?"

"Why would I spoil the surprise?" Maggie quipped. "After all, you guys sure have a lot of those up your sleeves."

Magnus scoffed at her backlash. "You've got quite the mouth there young lady. Alright." He pulled up Glotronoid and tossed him in. "If you wanna keep fiddling, then so be it! Bakugan, brawl!"

Galilea huffed as she pulled up Buz Hornix. "Bakugan, brawl!"

Both Bakugan shot into the flaming cage, their ball forms getting burned from the ability's effects. When they turned to their original forms, they both stood, but were slightly buffered.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 (-200) = 600 Prime Verias: 600**

 **Glotronoid: 700 (-200) = 500 Glow Jelldon: 600**

Galilea saw the scores and glared. _'I see now. Bakugan who aren't Pyrus attributed entering will lose some of their power. Won't matter in the end.'_

Maggie went again for another card. "We better end this, now! Ability activate, **Bolting Sun!** " Jelldon brought his tentacles together to cup the center of a plasma fireball coming from the gel packets on the tendrils. The energy transmitted into a large, sun-like orb that crackled with red lightning and shot it at Buz Hornix as his power went up to **1100**.

Galilea supplied a counter. "Ability activate, **Hive Wall!** " Buz Hornix shrieked as her power level went up by 400, putting her at **1000**. Green hexagonal barriers materialized in front of her to create a large wall that took the fireball attack. It was able to fully block the barrage, though it did buffer Buz Hornix again.

"That won't be enough to take down us!" Maggie declared.

"We'll see. You've been a _very_ disrespectful consumer…and we know how to deal with people like you."

Shawn responded to her comment by making an ability of his own. "Ability activate, **Primera Pressure!** " Verias had a bright aura engulf his body as he let out a loud roar, increasing his power level to **1000**.

Magnus countered with his own ability. "Ability activate, **Jag Spartan!** " Glotronoid's arm spikes shimmered before enlarging into powerful, long blades that crossed in front of him. His power went up to **900** , but Verias dropped back to **600**.

Regardless of that, the two Bakugan went into another epic clash again. Close-range combat ensued as Verias parried his axe swings with Glotronoid's blades. It was a rapid succession of sparks and metal setting off an acrobatic barrage by either competitor. Verias ducked from a vertical swipe and went for a knee kick, which dropped Glotronoid to a knee. He ran up and stepped on the stomach to flip-kick him along the neck, sending the lizard onto his back.

' _These guys…they have a crazy amount of stamina. I must be their Gundalian genes fused with these enhanced cards.'_ Verias' eyes widened before he picked up on metal crossing in front. He got the staff up in time to avoid a direct X-shaped slash to the face, but the force made him double over and slide back to a knee. "Damn." He growled.

Back with Galilea's onslaught, she activated another ability. "Ability activate, **Compound Brace!** " Green electrity crackled between Buz Hornix' mandibles and fired a streaking green blast of electricity at Jelldon, this reduced his power level down to **900**.

"Ability, activate!" Maggie countered. " **Hot Flash!** " Jeldon's body exploded with a red-orange flare expelling all around his surroundings. The radiation waves instantly vaporized the green static and reached Buz Hornix. The Bakugan let out a pained groan as a wave of heat was draining her power level.

 **Buz Hornix: 1000 (-300) = 700 Prime Verias: 600**

 **Glotronoid: 900 Glow Jelldon: 900 (+200) = 1100**

"Keep up the pressure guys! You're doing great!" Maggie encouraged.

Verias and Glotronoid continued their dynamic clash. Metal grazed against one another. They passed each other as their metal slid over and under. They pivoted and slammed their blades in arches. Verias swung but Glotronoid evaded, allowing him to swipe. Verias jumped and backflipped to dodge.

"You're out of your league, fool." Magnus scolded.

"That's what you think." Shawn showed one more ability. "But we're not out just yet. Verias, let's go!"

"Ready!" the ape tightened his hold on the axe.

"Ability, activate! **Kingdom Gladiator!** " The purple jewels on the end of the axes began glowing a dim yellow light in their center. That light was in the purple gem at his base abdomen. The metal it was attached to slowly lit up with a bright glow, tracing to every part of the armor that had golden brimming. The smooth emeralds on the joints all glowed a bright yellow, leading up to the crown jewel shining the brightest light. At that moment, he let out a gurgling, bloodcurdling howl that stretched far and wide as an eruption of glossy aura enveloped his body. The silver ends of his axes glistened with the same kind of golden energy, making the ends grow immensely.

 **Buz Hornix: 700 Prime Verias: 600 (+500) = 1100**

 **Glotronoid: 900 (-500) = 400 Glow Jelldon: 1100**

Glotronoid chose to close the gap one more time, but this time, Verias was ready. As Glotronoid brought his arm back to strike, the ape's eyes glossed towards the other end. He vanished in a split second, evading the swipe. For a moment it was quiet and suspenseful, but like a ghost in a horror movie, Verias struck from out of the blue, swinging his axe in a gargantuan glossy yellow shockwave that blew Glotronoid away, along with a large sum of earth in a trail that lead pass Magnus and Galilea.

The two Hades Pillars were rendered stunned as both their Bakugan plundered into the earth with painful thuds. Their opponents watched them with careful precision and postures in case they get up for another attack.

Shawn and Maggie offered no verbal recognitions. They were dead focused on winning this.

"Alright, we ain't surviving like this." Magnus outraged. "Yo, Galilea, girl, ready to get even?"

"Please try to be more formal with me when speaking, Magnus. Thank you very much." The Ventus associate dully warned. "But yes, I've grown tired of this. I can't believe they've pushed us to this far…so I say we reward them."

Together they pulled out more forbidden cards similar to what they used before. The air around them blackened further as a heartbeat pulsed beneath, eradicating all dust around them. At the same time, they activated.

Shawn's brow furrowed. He had a feeling it would come down to this.

"Ability, activate-!"

" **Judgement-X!** "

" **Prominence-X!** "

The bright cores faded into their bodies as quickly as they came. Pulsing veins eroded on Glotronoid and Buz Hornix as their eyes glowed bright magenta. The air flashed around them as a strong tremor arose from below. The ground was violently shaking as rocks started defying gravity, whereas green energy began gathering from the area into the hexagonal pattern on Buz Hornix' abdomen.

"You feel that, Jelldon?" Verias asked.

"Yeah, sure do." He answered bravely. "I can feel the negative energy crawling around."

"Then we've gotta move, pronto." He looked over his shoulder. "Shawn!"

"Wait for it…" the Haos battler halted.

The accents of Glotronoid glowed bright, contrasting his dark body coating. The pressure continued building up as crackling magenta energy flourished beneath them both, giving them the power they needed to destroy their foes.

"NOW!" He finally reached out. "Gate Card, open! Darkus Battle Audience!"

Another shockwave and a dense magenta beam shot at Verias and Jelldon, who seemed wary at the time. Rather than panic, the Gate Card beneath them shined and suddenly enveloped everything into a dark realm. The colors that mashed together were like the former Darkus dimension of Vestroia – perfect for what they had planned. Their Bakugan thus began changing attributes with the card, altering their body colors. Verias' white fur turned completely black, while the cream claws and toes turned gray. The green gems on the body altered to being red, as did the eyes. The leaves had turned purple. Meanwhile, Jelldon's red skin turned black, while the eyes change into the former color. The yellow on his body turned to purple, including the tentacles. The gel sacs had turned pink.

The attacks rolled into them, but before they knew it, they vanished like ghosts before they made contact. What's more is that by the time they reached their spots, they dissipated into thin air.

"What now?!" Magnus irritably questioned.

Galilea looked stunned at the fast move Shawn played. "Darkus Battle Audience…a Command Card that changes the battle environment and all Bakugan on their side to the attribute of their choosing."

"You don't say…"

"What's more…is that it also nullifies all the opponents' abilities, and subtracts 500 Gs from each Bakugan that don't have that same attribute. Which means…"

The magenta gravity around both Bakugan faded away, leaving them as disoriented and confused beings. Their power levels were so low that it was almost impossible to even move, but oddly nothing else was happening.

Magnus looked around skeptically. He was waiting for an ambush by the enemy Bakugan, but he wasn't getting anything.

Galilea began getting an odd feeling down her back from the awkward silence. "Where did they go…?" She turned forward. "What's going on he-?!"

 _SHING!_

In a flash, Shawn slid along the dirt at an angle as he passed Galilea with his fencer sticking out. A skewer mark was in her Bakumeter, causing the screen to turn blank.

"AH!" she squealed.

"Galilea!" Magnus saw the damage done in the darkness, but he also felt something move between his legs…and it wasn't something he liked. He turned around and saw Maggie slipped behind as well, using the Gate Card to her advantage as well. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"It's called strategy." Shawn countered. "I wish I could explain it to you, but it's better for us that you're the ones duped for once."

Galilea looked at her wrist in horror as her Bakumeter was sliced into. And since she needed it for most of her necessities, she was a sitting duck. "You can't…"

"All's fair in love and war." Maggie snarked. From within the darkness a tentacle reached out to grab her. She happily accepted and stepped onto it. "Hate to break things to you, but we learned there's more than one way to win a fight. Let's go, guys."

A hand reached out, allowing Shawn to step on it. "Yeah." The hand retreated with Shawn on it. The tentacles swept Maggie off as well.

"Wait-!" Galilea reached out to stop them, but she was too late. Their foes that vanished in the darkness. This left Galilea perplexed to a laughable degree. "I don't…how did they…?"

Magnus ran his fingers through his dreadlocks. "Well shoot." He whistled amazed. "Looks like they got away…now we're _really_ gonna get a death wish from his grace." He glanced at Galilea. "Otherwise, you."

As the darkness of the battlefield began lifting to reveal their Bakugan returning to ball form due to the battle terminated, Galilea couldn't process it. Her Bakugan just plopped into her empty hand, on her side it looked, like it went through some sort of hell. She was in charge of this plan. She coordinated who shall take on what opponents based on their battling skills and abilities. She thought the operation would work for once.

But no. Like all business ventures, there are some who make no sales and damage the reputation.

Her fist slowly clutched her Buz Hornix, her face turning stone cold emotionless for what's to come.

* * *

A clash of metal elsewhere made shimmering sparks crackle onto the ground between the fancy footwork of Luke and Zion. Their constant collision of blades flourished a dance – a deadly samba. They had to read their movements carefully; each strike at this point counts. One misstep, one wrong reading, and the dance would fall short a partner.

This dance was symbiotic towards their Bakugan. Coils and fangs battled it out with the works of serpentine. Abis snapped his jaws, but hastily pulled back before Snapzoid's serpent tongue lashed.

Luke and Zion finally broke from their hold on one another. The elated killer of a warrior had a dark chastity written all over his face. He yearned for this. An actual opponent. Someone who can hold a blade just like he. If anything Luke intrigued him the most, if only he was more assertive, but he was too cautious and serious…and that makes the game all the more relishing for him. It just means his thrill can last that much longer. He broke away from his ambitions to get to business. "Ability, activate! **Verity Fire!** "

Snapzoid sneered at Abis Omega as he pulled away. His gaping mouth expelled another bellow before expelling a pressurized funnel of fire.

Luke's Bakumeter showed an ability of his own. "Ability, activate! **Frill Rippler!** " Abis' glare narrowed as he widened his flexed frills. They took the fire, but on impact it was bounced back. What's more, blue ripple-like shockwaves made the funnel of flames expand further into a spiraling heat wave that struck Snapzoid hard, putting him in the dirt again.

 **Raptorix: 800 Alpha Hydranoid: 900**

 **Snapzoid: 700 (-400 -200) = 100 Frill Abis Omega: 600 (+200) = 800**

Zion smirked. "Turning my power against me. Either you must be clever or that's how you fight. Because either way, one way, them defenses will break like glass!"

Luke braced his sword. "Then we'll hold it up for as long as it takes!"

Raptorix cawed as he glared down Hydranoid. One of the heads snapped the jaws, only for Raptorix to evade by going skywards. The hydra looked up and sprouted his wings to chase after the being.

"Be careful. Even the prettiest amongst roses has the sharpest thorns." Cyrus sagely input. "Ability activate, **Dusk Plight!** "

Once he was high enough in the air, Raptorix scowled down at the incoming hydra. Its body became outlined in dark purple and turned translucent. He was almost camouflaged almost entirely aside from the ghastly outline. He dove down at Hydranoid, cawing like a sick animal as he went straight through him, like a ghost.

"GWAH!" However, this ghost was of another kind. Fazing through matter really mattered to others. And to Hydranoid, his power harshly dropped to **400**.

"Hydranoid!" Alice shrieked.

Cyrus hummed amusingly.

Hydranoid looked around to see where the ghost could've gone. He snarled, but his scowling didn't help him when a cold but sharp wake came up from beneath, fazing through him again. This paralyzed him momentarily for the beast to dive once again, fazing back the way he came, only serving to Hydranoid's plight.

"Humans are said to believe in ghosts, is that true?" Cyrus questioned, his tone hanging on a morbid note. "So then tell me…do you believe in ghosts?"

"KRAAAAH!" Raptorix fazed through the back this time, finally sapping away enough of Hydranoid's spirit to make him fall back down. He crashed on his back with enough force to cause shockwaves that made everyone almost fall over.

Hydranoid groaned, but a hard force caused him to yell out in pain. Raptorix was pinning one of the arms with his foot, leaving his other to keeping the middle neck down so he could glare at the right head. He sneered maniacally in his face.

"Go ahead. Take your best shot. I dare you!" Hydranoid challenged.

Seemingly obliging, Raptorix raised one of his claws for a fatal blow, but the impact never came. Instead, a screech entered the area as Abis lunged from out of nowhere, biting into the claw. The action surprised almost everyone there, even Hydranoid.

Abis screeched as he whipped his head around, tossing Raptorix across the ground into a tumble. With space, he looked at Hydranoid.

"Now we're even."

The hydra's middle head seemingly curved his teeth if possible into a smirk.

Abis slowly turned back at Raptorix to see him stagger to a knee. Rather than take chances, the serpent hissed and dove at him again, coiling himself around it. Dirt and mud churned as the long reptile pinned Raptorix' hands to their sides. The raptor-bird creature hollered for an escape, but in no time did Abis find himself in several coils and hovering over his foe.

He looked him dead in the eye, showing nothing but angst and determination. "Play mad howler all you want…we're not afraid of you."

Cyrus smirked. "Is that right?"

Raptorix cawed viciously and started stirring. The more he struggled, Abis could feel his coils flexing. To keep him in dominance, he snapped down on the neck, causing the victim's shrieks to grow hoarse.

Meanwhile, Hydranoid and Snapzoid were both getting up off the ground. With Abis keeping Raptorix occupied, this left the hydra and eel to duke it out.

Snapzoid charge first, snaking his tongue at the hydra, who swatted it away using his tail. "Nice try."

"Ability, activate!" Alice shouted. " **Death Trident!** " Hydranoid opened all three of his gaping mouths, showing his energy orbs.

"Time to put you mutations to rest… _permanently_!" All three heads fired the energy spheres at Snapzoid. At the rate they were going, they were gonna hit. And that's what Zion wanted.

He smirked, making Alice gasp.

"You're not the only ones who can turn attacks around." He boasted. "Ability, activate! **Swallow Excel!** " Snapzoid opened wide to take in the three spheres. They went inside, much to the surprise and horror of Alice. Snapzoid closed up, allowing a faint white bulge to gurgle inside before he opened again, sending the attack back at Hydranoid.

"Hydranoid, look alive!" Alice warned.

Hydranoid expanded his wings and dodged the explosive rebound. However, that didn't stop his power from shooting down to **100** to meet Snapzoid's.

Zion smirked at the dodge. "Good. Very lively."

Abis and Raptorix continued their tussle as the latter was bound in the tight coils. Abis had no intent on giving mercy…just like he and Luke knew they had to do against these guys. His glare sharpened as he bit deeper into the neck, his coils squeezing harder to suppress his menacing foe.

"A rather persistent display I see." Cyrus remarked. "But…will it be enough? I'm intrigued to find out." He showed another activated ability. "Ability, activate! **Accel Tornado!** "

Raptorix ceased his struggles to expand his large wings on his shoulders, something that didn't go unnoticed by Abis. "Huh?"

The Bakugan suddenly began spinning like a drill within the coils. The free spin added with the sharp wings gave a strict amount of friction that cut into Abis' scales, causing him to scream out and get dragged into the spiral. Raptorix was finally free and blew Abis in a slide backwards. He looked up to find his opponent shooting skywards. Once he was at his peak, Raptorix' eyes glinted magenta again before a plume of dark purple surrounded him.

Cyrus narrowed his eyes eagerly as the spinning Bakugan arched into a streaming dive at Abis, making a dark spiraling drill that increased his power to **1200** , while Abis dropped to **400**.

The incoming comet that was their opponent reflected in Abis' orange eyes. The same reflection was seen in Luke's green eyes as his teeth gritted. The momentum was coming against them, and it was coming in hard.

They stared down the head of the spiral, time gradually slowing down for them.

' _Esther…Atchibee…'_ In both their minds, the they could see the human and Bakugan. _I know you guys are out there…we're gonna get you back. We want…no, we_ _ **need**_ _you! And so help us…'_ Luke pulled out two abilities overlaying one another. "If that isn't good enough of a reason, then we'll prove it! No excuses!"

His sudden outburst didn't go unnoticed by Cyrus. _'What's he talking about? Those eyes, however…'_

The incoming spiraling comet suddenly bolted at a faster rate, time returning to normal.

"Double ability, activate! **Mirror Shock!** Plus Fusion Ability, **Refractor Booster!** "

Abis flexed his frills one more time as they held a glossy blue coating over the membrane. Raptorix shot into him with full force, creating an intense fusion of shockwaves and miniature airwaves imploding to make the ground and air churn with the rotation. Abis, however, was buffered drastically as he was hanging on for dear life against the force pushing him back. He grunted hastily as he kept himself up against all the pressure pinned against him.

His eyes narrowly opened inside the wake of the force. With his partner in his eyes, he began seeing flashbacks of their past battles, including against Xander and Ariella. That feeling…it was coming back. His eyes dilated with adrenaline pulsing into him.

"GRAAAAAAAH!" With a violent roar, the frills expanded a little more, sending out an explosive blue pulse wave that shot all the darkness and Raptorix across the landscape back in the direction it came from. Raptorix went gliding in a black and blue energy comet over Cyrus, crashing into the valley walls with rocks flying everywhere.

Within the dust, a flex of frills dissipated it all, revealing Abis with a bright blue aura as his power level went from **400** to a staggering **2200**.

This didn't go unnoticed by Cyrus, who noticed his lack of power. However, that didn't stop his smirking.

Luke raised his sword high and came down, causing a standstill with Zion until it was enough to push him away. The warrior jumped back to Riaan's side, both regrouping against their empowered opponent.

"The boy's got spunk, sire." Zion acknowledged.

"Yes, it appears so…" he chuckled low. "So then, suppose he thinks he's worthy enough for us. I say we show him the error of such ambitions."

"Aye."

Luke adjusted his sword as he glared down his foes with Alice. Hydranoid descended next to Abis as the latter's frills shuddered with his hiss. Alice glared coldly. "Is that it?"

"Is that a challenge I take it then?" Cyrus questioned dryly. The look Alice gave him was all the answers he needed. "You impress me, both of you. Therefore, I believe you both earn the rights to what powers the wills of dark and fire really foresee. Zion."

"Aye, sire." He lifted his Bakumeter slowly in alignment with his superior.

As though by some will casted by an odd force, all the wind in the atmosphere stopped. It was a hollow silence blackening the area, turning it almost pitch-black around them. An intense shiver went down Alice and Luke as they faced ahead with rapidly growing heartrates.

"Here they come." Being more experienced with being against negative energy, Luke raised his sword without a single shake in his tone.

"Right." Alice was right behind him, though without weapon per se.

 _BA-DUMP!_

The entire area this time pulsed with a heartbeat. Abis and Hydranoid scowled as they prepared for the worst.

"Ability, activate! **Diablo-X!** "

"Ability, activate! **Spartan-X!** "

A bright purple core appeared in front of both Bakugan as chords quickly encased them. The binds and core infused into their abdomens, showing pulsing veins once more. A dark, demonic force enveloped Raptorix as the eyes turned to a devilish tone. Meanwhile, Snapzoid's entire body was giving off a dense flame that enveloped it. It flames coated it with a heavy flame-like armor that scorched the ground.

" **KRAAAAHH!** " Both Bakugan expelled compulsive cries from the pressure they were feeling. A dark pillar once again shot up around Raptorix, depressing the earth around them.

The harsh energy waves reached Abis and Hydranoid, but neither felt compelled to move.

 **Raptorix: 1500 Alpha Hydranoid: 100**

 **Snapzoid: 100 (+900) = 1000 Frill Abis Omega: 2200**

"He's…wearing fire as armor?" Luke was momentarily at a loss for how to process that.

Snapzoid let out a mighty hiss as his flame-cloaked body wriggled around. The tail shifted across the ground, it left cindered land and embers scattered from a single swipe. It seemed like anything it touched could be set on fire.

"Your best weapon is your shield, your shield is your best weapon." Zion recited. "There is no better armor than the one whom all touch shall be burnt to Hell."

"Zion…I believe they have already seen Hell…is human eyes." Cyrus mused.

Zion chuckled. "What sorry species."

"I say we should educate them on _our_ definition of Hell…Raptorix."

The Bakugan released a high scowl through the atmosphere. The dense black pillar surrounding it started expelling intense pulse waves that condensed the ground beneath with each thump. The waves raced after Abis and Hydranoid, both Bakugan grunting as they withstood their ground. Snapzoid found the chance to lunge at their foes, specifically towards the weaker of the two: Hydranoid.

"Burn him to ash!" Zion ordered.

Abis readied to come to the rescue, but Hydranoid suddenly moved in front to cut him off.

"Stay back."

"Hydranoid…"

The hydra looked back at Alice to give the silent nod of consent. The orangette understood and prepared herself. "Okay then. Luke…stand back."

"Alice?" He didn't quite get it, but he trusted Alice. "Okay." He and Abis backed away for Alice's space.

Another dark wave exploded out towards them, but Snapzoid was slithering right towards them inside of it. The two attacks fused to create a vermilion-flamed serpentine in a forcefield of darkness that bolted at his opponents to burn them alive. Hydranoid stood his ground and glared ahead.

"Hmph. What fools." He scowled. "Alice, now!"

"Right! Ability activate, **Merge Shield!** "

Snapzoid closed the gap and made contact with Hydranoid, making a bright flash of vermilion flares that surrounded everything in the atmosphere. Cyrus and Zion had blank expressions as they half-heartedly reacted to vermilion fire washing over their heads.

The flames took minutes to dissipate into flaking embers that came down everywhere. They left the ground sizzling, and Snapzoid sneered. However, the bright flames around his body were slowly being consumed into darker flames. Vermilion, mixed with white, black and indigo flares mixed in a slow-moving wave that overtook the fire on Snapzoid's body – like an unstoppable army breaking down a wall.

Zion cocked a brow. "Hmph…the shield is your best weapon."

Snapzoid screeched as the indigo flames took over his body. He wailed around viciously in front of a fuming indigo wall. Inside the wall, red eyes glimmered in a vicious stare. Three heads slowly poked out of the flaming wall, their maws firing the same flames at the next shockwave incoming.

With nothing to back it up, the trio of negative fire shot into the pulse wave, meeting its center with force to match. The results were a momentary standoff until the blasts barreled holes into the darkness. They had straight shot into Raptorix, who was in the center containing the loosening pressure. The moment the indigo flames touched him, a bright core of purple was seen inside the black pillar. It bulged like a swollen belly before it popped like a balloon, spewing indigo mesh in all directions. Abis swiveled into coild to defend himself as the shockwaves sent tremors everywhere. Luke plunged his sword into the ground to keep himself from falling.

The only person up was Alice, who glared ahead with a dead serious persona.

 **Raptorix: 1500 Alpha Hydranoid: 100 (+400 +400 +1500 +900) = 3300**

 **Snapzoid: 1000 Frill Abis Omega: 2200**

The tidal surge of indigo raged like a typhoon inside the valley. The massive power level incline was making the landscape shudder. Rocks went skywards as the energy produce was making antigravity. Even giant boulders were floating skywards ever so slowly. Purple lightning flashed overhead, even though there were no storm clouds in the sky.

Cyrus calmly looked up, enticed with what he was seeing. He could see the silhouettes of the three hydra heads with six bloody eyes piercing down at him. Not just that, but a dark aura was around Alice as she glared just as menacingly. To say he was intrigued would be one thing. Enticed and challenged, that's something else. In a way, he was…ecstatic.

' _So this is her power. So ferocious…'_ For a split second, his menacing sclera turned hollow. _'So powerful…and that power, it shall soon be ours.'_

"Luke, now!" Alice screamed. "Put out that fire on Snapzoid!"

"Okay! Abis, let's go! Ability activate, **Sea Ruler!** " Abis raised his head and roared into the atmosphere. A tornado of mist suddenly spouted from below, swallowing him and pushing him into the higher atmosphere. High enough, the misted tornado dissipated, leaving a large hemisphere of water with several crossed aquatic rings surrounding Abis. He shot down like a meteor into the roaring blazes Snapzoid left, exploding large tidal waves upon impact with the ground. The rush of water in all directions snuffed out the blazes and washed Snapzoid away, screaming as some of the water was swallowed.

"Guys, now!" Abis urged.

"Okay! Hydranoid, here we go!" Alice prepared one more ability. "Ability activate… **Hellion Pulse!** " For the umpteenth time, Hydranoid opened his three mouths, but this time, faint glimpses of darkness were gathering into compressed points. Dark purple energy with pink speckles glimmered until the maws widened a little more. Dark purple with a black outlining fired into the area where the enemy was recovering. Before they knew it, a dark shockwave enveloped them, flattening the land as purple ripples went skywards. The blast was so powerful that it made nearby cliffs chip away and get blown off.

 **Raptorix: 1500 (-500) = 1000 Alpha Hydranoid: 3300 (+500) = 3800**

 **Snapzoid: 1000 (-400 -500) = 100 Frill Abis Omega: 2200 (+400) = 2600**

The tidal waves and darkness mixed in a swirling maelstrom, making it almost impossible to get close without fear of drowning. It raged into cracks and drowned the land in black waves; fused by the power of Aquos and Darkus alike. The creators of this attack glared hard daggers as together they were flowing with power…a lot of it. At the level Abis was at, he was handling the power just fine, as did Hydranoid with his.

Alice and Luke looked to find their opponents, but even they were nowhere to be seen. It was like they were also washed away.

A lingering silence fell amongst the valley, not even the wind still blowing.

' _It's quiet…still quiet.'_ Luke's skepticism wasn't dropping anywhere beneath a threat zone. _'I'm still getting this strange feeling that something's coming…'_ His eyes slowly widened. _'Wait-!'_

 _ **BA-DUMP!**_

An even bigger sense of dread pulsed in them, this one far heavier than before. Luke and Alice grouped together as they could feel an odd, smoldering stir within the air as it became fouler, like poison. The pressure became so massive that the earth started to tremble beneath them like chattered bones.

"Alice! You…you feel that…?" Luke staggered between the tremors.

"This is…all negative energy?" Alice was dumbfounded for that one moment. She knew they could give up a lot of negative energy, but enough to make the earth shake this much was mind-shattering.

Around Abis and Hydranoid, they could feel the foul air distort into heat. The ground beneath was feeling surprisingly warm, almost to where it felt like hot coal. "What's happening?" Hydranoid questioned.

Abis looked over at a nearby crack, seeing raw negative energy pour out instead of steam. The fissures made from the earlier attacks have started spewing flames. All around them, the levitating rocks were being reduced to dust as they went higher up. It was a massive mess that was breaking out!

Abis looked ahead to see some rumbling beneath debris. "There!"

Far ahead, beams of hot, roaring fire spewed about everywhere. The rocks were sizzling to where they were melting upon touch. Slowly turning to tar, it molded off of a blazing Snapzoid as he surfaced. His spots were glowing bright magenta-white, but the rest of his body was in a bright flare-like coating. The radiation he was giving off was like that of the sun.

A presence of Zion could be heard amongst the sizzling. " **Supernova-X.** "

From the atmosphere, the lightning flashed around Raptorix; more so than Hydranoid. The negative energy flowing skywards was pouring into his body. Every vein in his body was throbbing as his muscles took in the power like proteins. Through every pour in the cellular level, the muscles in the raptor-bird were multiplying to incredulous levels. His once thin arms and legs were replaced by bulky, throbbing muscles, with hot red cracks all around the body.

Its dull eyes were also different. They were now a hollow black that poured into its preys' souls. The atmosphere was actually distorting from the monstrous power that he had gained.

An equally demonic force whispered in the pitch-black. " **Alpha-X.** "

Luke and Alice were feeling the ground cracking apart around them, the heat causing the plates to shift. They looked down at their Bakumeters, but what they saw did more than just scare them.

 **Raptorix: 1000 (+3800 +2600) = 7400 Alpha Hydranoid: 3800**

 **Snapzoid: 100 (+4200) = 4300 Frill Abis Omega: 2600**

"Wha…wha…" Alice was almost speechless, and not just from the lack of quality air around her. It was like she was in the cold, dark reaches of space. "Their power levels…how did they…?"

"Are you serious?" Luke gasped, his eyes shrunk in horror. "What kind of power levels are those?!" He looked back ahead in shock. "Abis!"

The serpent slithered backwards to keep away from the pressure. He could barely breathe with this immense pressure around him. And shockingly enough, it was mostly coming from Raptorix. The Darkus Bakugan scowled, and as if by some twisted taboo, it made pitch-black spires shoot up from below. The sprays of rock fell everywhere like rain, one of which buffered Abis.

Hydranoid roared up at the intense force he was up against. The ground was getting so hot that it was almost unbearable to stand on. With his wings he ascended higher, and not a moment sooner as a fissure broke beneath, spewing broiling flames.

"Hydranoid, no!" Alice cried out.

"This is insane! It doesn't matter what power level it's at!" Luke flabbergasted. "At this rate, we're all gonna die!"

"Is that a problem?" Riaan's question hung in the intoxicated air for all to hear. "The chance of death…is but a small price to pay for the greater power."

Luke froze in shock. His racing heart was at a level he never thought would be possible. He almost staggered to a knee, but with contact with the melting ground caused him to think otherwise. It was either suffocate then drop…or drop and be burnt alive. And they didn't have long either way to think.

"Abis…"

The scowling serpent was already exhausted from the prolonged battle he and Hydranoid had to endure. If they didn't try something soon it'd be lights out for good. But they couldn't quit…not yet. Not while they still have tricks up their sleeves.

And there was still one more to play.

Weakly turning around, Abis shot a knowing glance at his partner. "Luke…"

"Abis…?" As if understanding him, he knew what he meant. He knew this would be scary, and there was a god chance they could all end up dying…but this was something Luke and Abis vowed on.

" _Then it's decided. Until the end of our days…to our last dying breaths…you and I, we're going to be partners together. Forever. Even if I die, would you still follow me?"_

 _Abis nodded. "As will you for I?"_

And it was time to live up to that vow.

' _Abis…I'll always follow you. Just as you will follow me. We owe it to each other…so let's give it all we got! It's do or die!'_ Luke swiped his arm. "Gate Card, open! Capacity Overdrive!"

The Gate Card suddenly opened, enveloping Abis and Hydranoid in glossy layers of their own attributed auras. Abis was cloaked in a glossy blue aura, while Hydranoid's was glossy purple.

' _What's this?'_ Cyrus looked intrigued at the trap played.

Luke looked deathly at the fray. "Capacity Overdrive…is a Gate Card that doubles the effects of the next ability played by each Bakugan on my side!" He staggered off to the side, but adjusted his footing to stay awake. "That means…we can still turn this around!"

"Luke!" Alice worried screamed.

Luke looked over towards her. "Alice…this is what we all agreed on. You remember what Jase said, right? That there's a chance we might end up dead…well now's that time! We have to fight, push those limits! That's what's gonna give us the smallest hope we need to come out of this! Now, you with me?!" he reached his hand out towards her.

Alice looked towards Luke with shock overtaking her for that one second. Her hair shifted in the heat waves around her, but she paid little heed towards that. Instead, the world around her felt irrelevant towards the daring wills that Luke and Abis Omega had. It was inspiring – yet terrifying.

' _So this is what it means to be part of this group.'_ Realizing the possible price to pay, she knew it was either keep going with a glimmer of hope, or go down trying. She nodded, holding her hand to Luke's. "Alright, let's do it."

"Okay! All the way!"

Together, their Bakumeters showed three abilities; one for Alice, two for Luke. "Ability, activate!"

" **Chaos Armageddon!** "

" **Daedalus Cyclone** , plus Fusion Ability, **Refractor Booster!** "

Alpha Hydranoid's six eyes glowed bright red for a second. A monstrous shout rippled all around him as he asserted himself in the air. His six wings stretched out further, allowing the tendrils to come out. He shot higher than before, ascending above Raptorix to get overhead. He looked down as his three heads charged up pitch-black energy with bright purple, dark purple, and white cores. Same with the tendrils, each one readying a tremendous blast.

Abis' eyes shot wide pen as he screeched up with all his might. A sudden eruption of water spouted around him; steam surged from contact with the burning land. The frills on Abis' body were all flexed out and glistening as the cyclone expanded around him. The head of the cyclone spiraled into a sea dragon's head, with a makeshift set of eyes and sharp fangs to match.

Together, the shine on their bodies expanded, transferring to their attacks. The shine made them brighter, and bigger than usual. They were almost twice as grand!

 **Raptorix: 7400 (-1200 -1000 (x2)) = 4200 Alpha Hydranoid: 3800 (+1200) = 5000**

 **Snapzoid: 4300 (-1200) = 3100 Frill Abis Omega: 2600 (+1000 (x2)) = 4600**

' _All the way…all the way…'_ An image of Esther, Shawn, and everyone, even Alice and Hydranoid, edged into his mind. "ALL THE WAY!"

"ALL THE WAY!" Abis screeched.

With a violent, raging roar, Luke and Alice gave it everything they had to pour into their overused friends. Giving them the strength they needed to use their power, Hydranoid and Abis finally let loose everything in one go.

From Hydranoid, all nine orbs finally compressed, making them look like atoms before each head shot a gargantuan, deafening beam of pitch-black with purple and indigo outlining straight down. The nine beams condensed into one giant black blast coming down with the force of a meteor. While Abis screamed out, expelling a gargantuan cyclone of pressurized blue water with a dragon head. The head expelled a primal roar as it opened its fangs at the bright and dark forces ahead of them.

The two attacks came down as a nova blaze and dark shockwave shot back.

* * *

In the distance, Luke was continuing his path towards the negative energy. The spike from before almost made him trip from shock, but he didn't stop. Up ahead, there seemed to be a massive dark blast that suddenly disappeared, before several flashes blinded everything and erupted a massive dome shockwave of multicolored energy at an alarming rate.

"WHAT THE-?!" The subatomic blast wave picked him up. He screamed as everything spun into black for him.

* * *

A deafening explosion shook the entire valley. Every pour and crevice within several miles shuddered to a point where some areas instantly caved in. The shockwaves ran rainbow energy winds threw the area. Any Bakugan blown away by this force was unfortunate as they either reverted to ball form or reduced to nothing. The closer they were, the more likely the latter.

From far away on miles on end, from Riaan's base, even from Ren's destroyed base, there was a large dome of destructive energy that was present for several minutes. The roaring and quaking trembled far beyond Gundalian territory, making seismic reading flow out of order.

Inside the canyons, Jase felt an immense negative pressure suddenly skyrocket with the explosive wake in sight. "Do you see that?"

"Holy crap!" Shuji yelled. "The hell is that?!"

As the land raged, Maggie squealed as she evaded a fumbling rock. "The place is going crazy! What's going on?!"

Shawn looked at the catastrophic wake ahead of him, a sickening pit in his gut suddenly dropping. He didn't know why, but something at that instant told him something just went wrong…and he knew only one person could do such destruction.

' _That stupid bastard…'_

"Abis…" Verias dreaded.

The landscape reduced to an energetic destruction, leaving nothing but bright colors. Ones so bright that it could scare nightmares away…and replace them with horror.

* * *

 **Aaaand here's the cutoff point! To be completely honest guys, I wanted to go a little further passed this point, but I think due to length sake and the aftermath that I wanted to plan, this would have to do for the time being. So yeah, bet you weren't expecting Luke and Alice to shoot for power levels that high, right? You may now gasp in sheer awe. *gasp***

 **Hope that you all liked the raw battle-filled action this chapter had! Leave a review on what you thought, that's very appreciated! Until next time!**


	43. Before the Blade Draws

"L…ke…Luke." The faint sound of a voice echoed in the darkness of Luke's vision. "Luke…open…"

Luke groaned as he stated coming around. The constant palpitations of that same voice was like a hundred hammers on a peanut. He almost blacked out again because of it.

"Luke!" a fearful Alice jumped.

Luke sat up – his arms slagging a few times in the process. After staggering about, he began coughing. Some dust and water mixed spewed from his lungs that were kicked up from the last impact. After several blinks his vision finally saw the orangette with panic spelled all over her face. "Alice…" he grumbled.

"Luke, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think I can manage." He stood up slowly, almost immediately feeling an intense pain biting down on his side. Alice moved closer but he tried his best to ignore it. "What happened?" He looked at his surroundings, his shock mounting by the second. Everything from the ground up looked completely annihilated. There was no other word best to describe it. Chaos came close, but he was pretty sure chaos doesn't remove miles of endless gorges in less than a couple seconds. Loose stones and rock were in a large clearing; bigger chunks littered about. _'You…you have to be kidding. We did all this?'_

"It all happened so fast. Are you sure you're okay?" Alice worried.

Luke shook his head to dismiss his questions and focus on Alice. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." It was a lie. He was hurting bad and his body stung in all the wrong places, but he didn't want to rub salt into the wound for Alice to hear. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. You grabbed and shielded me at the last second just as the shockwaves pulled us off our feet."

' _So that's why I feel like I was ran over by a bus.'_ Luke thought to himself. "Then, that last blast wave…!" His eyes widened. "Wait, where's Abis and Hydranoid?!"

"I'm not sure. You were the first one I saw injured."

Turning around, Luke started calling out for his partner. "Abis! Hey, are you okay?! Say something!"

"Hydranoid! Hydranoid?!" Alice yelled. "Please, say something!"

"Abis! Guys!"

"Hydranoid!"

A large pile of rocks began shifting not far from them. Granite and gravel started severing as the larger stones began shifting beneath. Whatever was causing them to move, it was big.

"Guys?" Luke fret. For precaution, he reached for his sword for a defense position.

After several thumps from beneath, the rocks broke apart as one of Hydranoid's heads was the first to call out. His roar vibrated earth hard enough to cause the pieces to crumble at Luke and Alice's feet. As they kept distance and covered, they saw Hydranoid and Abis, though they were also weary and damaged.

"Abis!" Luke ran up to his partner; Alice followed.

"Luke…" the sea serpent's low mutter made it clear he was barely conscious. He was struck one time too many that last battle.

"Are you both hurt?" Alice asked hastily.

"Don't worry, Alice." Hydranoid breathed. "We're just fine." Another head answered. He turned towards Abis. "Abis Omega, how are you?"

"I'm…I'm just…fine…thanks…" Finally out of it, the serpent went into ball form, rolling up to Luke's feet. Shock soon caught up to Hydranoid as well, morphing into ball form soon after.

"Hydranoid? Hydranoid!" Alice called out again, but she got no response.

Luke bent down to pick up his partner. "Abis." Mortally sorry, he picked him up, only for his fingers to feel an intense burn. "AH!" He shook his fingers to get rid of the heat. "Man, that's hot!"

"Hydranoid's burning up, too." Alice picked up her partner to demonstrate, but unlike Luke, she was handling the heat a little better. More or less Hydarnoid's attributed aura looks cooler than Abis'. "Did that battle's power level climb make them like this…?"

Luke gasped at the realization. _'Wait, that can actually happen?!'_ Looking at what he thought it was a stupid question. If humans were to push pass their limits lifting weights and hauling matter, their own bodies would feel terrible. _'Guess we overdid with that last move. But at the very least, we're still alive.'_ He looked towards the beyond, seeing nothing but smoldering wasteland until it turned to slopes almost out of eyesight. _'Those guys must've teleported away or something. Guess we can call this a draw.'_

Their Bakumeters began beeping wildly, making them answer almost instantly.

"Hello? Luke here." He answered. On the other side, he and Alice could see Jase on one screen, and Shawn on the next. In their respective backgrounds were Shuji and Maggie peering to get a view.

" **Luke!** " Shawn shouted. " **You okay man?** "

Luke nodded. "Yeah, we're fine. Right Alice?" he looked towards her, her nod confirming it.

Maggie sighed. " **Phew. For a second there, I thought you guys were cooked. You idiots!** " she snapped, making Luke cringe. Alice nervously sweatdropped.

"S-sorry!" Luke's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean you felt that?"

" **Felt that? Get real man, we saw it.** " Shuji backlashed. " **That blast was so big that we were almost caved in from where we were. It felt like an earthquake.** "

" **The battle energy that was produced from you two was at a dangerous extent.** " Jase pointed out. " **The only time this battle energy was produced back in Empyrean. And I can assume that all of our levels were to have been rather infallible as well, right?** "

Luke and Alice turned to each other worriedly. The mention of power levels left them a little sore.

" **You guys sure look beat up.** " Shawn said. " **What happened? You look like hell exploded in front of your face.** " He didn't know how right he was.

Alice was the one to answer the question. She explained in detail of what went down, and how they confronted Zion and Hades Pillars' leader, Cyrus. She even made sure to tell of the power levels and what lead up to now. By the end, everyone was trying hard to grasp what just happened.

" **No way…** " Maggie gasped, her voice shaken up. " **You serious about that?** "

" **I believe they're telling the truth.** " Jase said, his side showing a small panel of numbers of the power levels measures. " **But to think there could be such Bakugan to handle power levels that high, it's almost unfathomable.** "

" **Your guys' power levels seriously went up to 5000 Gs?** " Shuji stammered.

Luke rubbed the back of his head. "Well…"

"We didn't have a choice." Alice butted in. "If it wasn't for Luke activating that Gate Card, we wouldn't have stood a chance. At least this way we could cancel the power stream temporarily."

Luke hesitantly nodded. He didn't quite follow by those logical words, but morally his last-second ace did push them back.

" **So they got abilities that can gain power levels from all Bakugan.** " Shawn pondered. " **Of all the abilities that they can throw at us, they picked one to use against us at the highest tide.** "

" **Regrettably, that's the symbolism of Darkus attributes.** " Jase figured. " **But…in order for them to have sustained a power that high, their bodies would have to evolve to contain such a force. Similar to humans, the body can only handle so much pressure before it gives in.** "

" **And that's where evolution kicks in, right?** " Shuji figured. " **It makes sense when you think about it. Those Rogue Zero guys' Bakugan could handle some pretty big hits thanks to those forbidden cards they shammed.** "

" **And yet Hades Pillars was able to somehow magnify that limitation.** " Jase prodded his glasses again. " **And you've described Abis Omega and Hydranoid being rather 'hot', right?** "

"Yeah, something like that." Luke felt Abis in his fingers. He was cooling down, but he was still surprisingly war.

" **Luke. Alice. Your Bakugan must be tired. Since Hydranoid was an evolution ahead, his body shouldn't have sustained too much recoil**."

Alice nodded. "Right, thanks Jase."

Jase turned towards Luke. " **But Luke, I'd rather not remind you of the risks taken when a Bakugan's power level is beyond what their body can handle. You were lucky that climb stopped when it did. Another second and your lives would've been in grave danger**."

"We know. Sorry." Luke apologized. He knew it was risky. He wasn't that stupid to know they might die. Jase was right when they got out lucky. "So I guess this means we have to wait until we feel better, right?"

" **How are we supposed to beat them when their power can get that high?** " Maggie pouted. " **If we can't get to that height yet, we'll need to keep them at bay somehow.** "

" **We barely made it out of our scraps**." Shuji said. " **We'd be lucky to get through this canyon without them on our tail**."

In the distance, there were some low growls. Luke and Alice turned far out with peril in their eyes.

"Crap! We gotta move!" Luke snapped.

"You're right. We can't battle in our condition. We'll have to regroup." Alice suggested.

"We'll meet you guys at the base of the canyon! It'll be okay, don't worry! Alice and I will try and hide until the heat dies down!"

" **You better**." Shawn reprimanded. " **We'll be doing the same. So Luke…be sure to meet us there**."

" **We'll be there no problem!** " Maggie assured.

Shuji smirked. " **We got this, I know I do**."

Jase prodded his glasses. " **Then it's settled. Now everyone, try not to trip and fall. And please…watch your step.** " With that, the communication ended.

Alice turned towards Luke. "Luke, we have to go now."

Luke nodded. "You're right. Let's get to where we can hide out for a while." Confirming their plan, Alice took the lead through the destroyed wasteland. Luke staggered behind, his own body feeling like a wet noodle. As painful as it was, he couldn't slow Alice down. He powered on, walking steadily away from the growls of the distant Bakugan.

* * *

The waves of the battle didn't go unanswered. Inside Empyrean, the underground dark palace was brimming a very eerie magenta glow from the windows. From the battle energy transferred through Riaan and the palace amplifying it, the glow of the monstrous alien fortress was making the air fouler. The already damaged planet was becoming cracked to where upon touch could turn it to dust.

Looking into the magenta windows of his chamber, Riaan couldn't see his reflection. He didn't bother to care since he accepted what he was: A monster. Speaking of monsters, another one was calmly walking up to him.

"Seems that you've made quite a ruckus up there again, Cyrus." Riaan started, still facing away from the revealed Cyrus.

"My apologies, your majesty." The Darkus man humbly grinned. "Seems that I have gotten overzealous in making my point again."

Riaan passively looked towards the massive vaulted ceiling. "The heavens themselves shook beneath the wake of hell's cry." He turned to face him. "So then…it went well."

Cyrus nonchalantly smirked. "I believe the results speak for themselves, your highness. Though, if I am to admit…even I was a little overwhelmed."

Riaan raised a brow. "How interesting of you to say, Cyrus." It wasn't often that Riaan hears such things from his most prominent minion and ally. Cyrus of all people? Admitting to being surprised? He didn't peg for that to occur. He started chuckling from the bitter irony. "Seems the blossoms in the back of the wilted garden still bloom."

"Then shall we pluck those flowers from their roots while the killer kicks in?"

"No. I believe that they have earned the right." Riaan paused. "Fall back for now. Allow them their way."

"As you say so, sire." Cyrus bowed. "Is there any particular reason?" He noticed the smirk on Riaan's face. "…I see."

"The modifications are on their testing stages, but overall, the Vestal technology used to enhance the armor and mechanics have been proven successful. I will summon you when the final fittings are to be ready."

"Understood." Cyrus turned around to walk away, but something else crossed his mind. "Milord. Lady Galilea's Bakumeter was damaged during the excursion. I believe she will be busy for a short time making the repairs."

"Galilea, you say?" Riaan put a hand to his chin, thinking about the vice-head of Hades Pillars. "I've been meaning to have a word with her…very well, once she turns in the reports documented, have you and Zion reconvene at the earliest. And Cyrus, did you get what I asked for as well?"

The Darkus battler snickered. He reached for underneath his cloak and pulled out what looked like a crystal ball, filled with swirling indigo energy. "I believe this should be enough, yes?"

Riaan could sense it. That crystal ball held more than enough of the amount needed. "Splendid work as ever. I had a feeling something was up your sleeve."

Cyrus tossed the capsule, which Riaan caught using telekinesis. He levitated the orb into his open palm. Magenta veins surged upon touch that bulged beneath his gloved hands. This level of pressure Cyrus acquired almost astounded him. Good thing he kept a calm exposure.

' _Such power levels…all in one case…'_

"I was able to gather some of the blast wave's power level pressure as you asked. I believe that your new little 'pet' could use a bone."

Riaan chuckled. "How kind of you."

"Ironic. Now then, if you allow me my leave." He teleported away, leaving Riaan to stare down at the crystal ball with a slowly widening, anxious smirk.

* * *

The quakes had soon simmered in the vast Gundalian lands far outside the canyon reaches. Where there was comfort inside the Gundalian base, their lied also uncertainty.

"And this is for certain?" Nurzak was on a hexagonal screen talking to the Gundalian guards stationed at the base. He was being reported of the current base conditions as well as the dramatic surge that happened afar.

"Yes, sir. That's all we know." One guard answered.

"The graph readings aren't false, sir. We've measured them three times to be sure." Another guard replied.

Nurzak pondered this for a short time. In all his years of living he wasn't certain that even a power level would be possible. It wasn't by mechanical means either, that was already tested. It was all a mix of raw and negative energy. Therefore, only one evident conclusion made sense.

"So these humans who are aligned with the Brawlers, they went after their friend I take it?"

The first guard nodded. "They left about half a day ago, Prime Minister."

Nurzak nodded. That was enough for him to get the reason behind it all. _'So that's what happened. Only in the heat of battle can a Bakugan's true power be realized. If the enemy was able to produce that much power themselves…'_

He started dwelling into the misconceptions. If it were by all 6 gathered in one spot that wouldn't seem as bad. But if that were just one or a handful of them, then he gradually underestimated their chances. Hearing about Zion's inferno and manslaughter alone made it clear they weren't playing games.

"What do we do, Nurzak?" Sabator, his Bakugan, asked.

Nurzak closed his eyes to consider the possibilities. "I've already sent Mason and everyone to your location, and they should be there soon…however, I fear that we may have to hold off on the attack."

A fist slammed into a wall, alerting everyone in the room.

"Nurzak!" The yell came from the doorway, revealing a staggering Ren. He was in his human form, but there was a cast and bandages where his leg was. It looked painful to stand, and his gritting teeth didn't lie.

"Captain Ren, sir!" the second guard gasped. "What are you-!"

Ren ignored the two and walked up to the screen. "Prime Minister, you can't be serious about pulling back, especially now of all times."

"Ren." Nurzak responded calmly. "I was told everything. You've sustained a serious loss in men, and your leg I presume."

"Don't worry about that, it's fine." Ren lied. Even now it stung like hell. But he had to persevere for his sake. He continued. "Look, I know things are bad. But ever since those guys went into the canyons, the number of infected Bakugan coming from that direction has been declining. We can use that as an advantage and follow their tracks."

"And follow them into the heart of the fray?" As understanding as he was, confidence didn't spell on Nurzak. "Ren, this isn't the time to be brash."

"I know!" Ren breathed heavily. It was clear he wasn't in the best shape. Fretting, his guards drew close in case he were to collapse. "But those guys are out there risking their lives for us, while we're here licking our wounds like puppies. We just got out of a war with Mag Mel not long ago, and now we're in an even bigger mess than before. This isn't the time for me to sit in pity."

"Ren…" Nurzak allowed him to continue.

The Darkus Gundalian began reflecting longingly of his earlier experience, a mournful silence and stinging sensation running through his leg again. "I know, Nurzak…but if I'm going down, I'm going down on my terms. If those guys want a fight, we'll give them one."

Nurzak wasn't going argue amongst the headstrong decision Ren made. He had a feeling he would be set on a goal and take to it to finish it. That's the person who he is. As much as he wanted to think about his closest ally, he had to remember this was war. He's lost a daughter because of his foolishness.

But while Ren wasn't like Floria, he was well aware of that…but doing nothing would put everyone in vain. It was time to take his job seriously.

"…do as you wish, Ren Crawler." He conceited. "You're one my most trusted allies. Until we can get a signal or sign from the Battle Brawlers, I'm putting my faith in you. The others should be arriving soon. Once they do, assemble your forces and depart. We only get one shot at this, so make it count."

"Don't worry." Ren held up Linehalt in his clutch. "This time, we'll make sure we're prepared."

The video chat ended. Nurzak sat at his desk for a short while before he knew what he had to do. Sighing, he stood up and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Sabator asked.

"As Gundalia's Prime Minister, it is my sworn duty to keep watch over and defend the people of this world. Exactly what use am I if I am not there for my allies. Come Sabator." He walked off, his Bakugan floating to his side as they left the chamber. "We must make our own preparations."

Ren turned towards the doorway exit. "Assemble the unit as planned. We're heading out once reinforcements arrive on the double." As he walked along, he was still very sluggish and dragging his heel, but he was powering through. _'I don't care if I end up losing my leg at all. If that's the sacrifice it takes to save Gundalia, then so be it. Hang on guys, Linehalt and I are right behind you!'_

* * *

After an hour of hiking through the depths of the Gundalian valleys, Luke and Alice managed to find an alcove embedded when the explosion of their last attack swelled throughout the area. The fissures along the sides of the canyon stone aided for tight enough spaces to where Bakugan couldn't reach them.

Luke looked left and right, seeing no sign of Bakugan following them. He head back into the crevice to inform Alice. "All clear. I don't think they should know about us here as long as we stay quiet."

Alice nodded in understanding. "So Luke, are you you're alright?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec alright?" He slowly pinned himself along the rough walls and slid down, but he skipped too much and landed on his butt harshly, alarming Alice. "I'm fine! I'm fine." He lowered his voice thanks to his self-awareness. "Sorry, what was that again, Alice?"

"It's nothing." She dismissed. "But…thanks again for back there."

He raised a brow. "For what?"

"For saving us? If it wasn't for you, Cyrus and Zion would've probably had their way with us. Who knows if we'd actually be alive still."

Luke meekly grinned. "Believe me, it's not déjà vu. That happens a lot to us on a daily basis anymore."

He meant to pass it along as a dry joke, but Alice took the hint rather seriously. She knew these guys went through hell and back, that much was obvious. It wasn't just in the way they speak…it was also their actions. Being a strategist, she was aware of a battler's reactions and ability patterns. The way everyone she knew was like they really were fighting for their lives. They knew how to brawl, because they _had_ to.

Deep in retrospection, Alice started thinking back to her days with the Battle Brawlers. Coming out of retirement was a shock, even for her. She wouldn't be doing this unless her friends' lives were at stake, which in a way they were. But the heartrate and the adrenaline was still a lot.

Even now, being able to hold Hydranoid again was like a weight was back on her chest. She couldn't tell if she was supposed to be glad or sad; maybe both.

Noticing Alice's problem, Luke leaned forward. "Hey uh, Alice? You okay?"

"Huh? Sorry, I guess I spaced out for a second." She confessed. "I guess this is a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I guess it really is. Is Hydranoid okay?"

Alice looked down at her cupped palms, holding Hydranoid's open ball form. "Yeah, he's okay. He said he just needed a little breather is all. How's Abis Omega doing?"

Luke looked down at Abis still clutched between his fingers. "He's still out of it. I think that power surge did him in."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I know. But you know something? I think Jase knew that I knew how risky it was. Normally he explains a lot to all of us in a short time that we _have_ to keep up. But here he was…blunt." He hummed. "Guess he knows me pretty well by now, huh? It's sad."

Alice frowned. "Why's that?"

"Because…even in the beginning, I never really paid much attention to anything or anyone. I was just someone who always followed the lead." He looked out at the crevice entry, seeing nothing but dark hue. "When I first met Esther, she already knew what to do when she knew the cause. I'm sure everyone else knew too. But I was different. All I could think about was getting home and to Master Riaan's side. I thought if I just battled and got stronger, maybe he'd acknowledge me a little more. Guess that shows how really stupid I was back then, huh?"

In his clutches, Abis shook a little. He listened tentatively to his partner's words.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, even if you really think you know yourself and what you want…someone else is there to know you otherwise. It took me a while to figure out what kind of a person I really am…" he looked down shamefully. "And really I don't know myself. This is probably one of things Jase or Shawn would say something like 'Before you can understand someone, you have to understand yourself', or something like that. But, just when I keep trying to figure out my friends, I always learn something knew about them. It's happened a lot to me as of late. A part of me is happy because I'm learning so much, but…it's sad that I didn't ask about them in the first place."

Alice frowned. "Is it really that saddening for you?"

Luke shook his head. "Not anymore. It took me a awhile to accept regrets, but I learned to accept and be proud of who I was." This news momentarily stunned Alice. "Because of what I was before, I made it to where I am right now. You should be thankful to whatever it was that made you, well…you. And that's everybody…including myself."

Alice didn't know what to say to Luke's little soliloquy. She couldn't imagine having that kind of experience thus far, but to hear it from him of all people about him being grateful for what person he was, it made her think back to the days of Masquerade.

Even now, what could she say about then? Masquerade was a persona, but he was a part of her. Even when no longer there in person, his spirit and rush for battle was what made him – her – a formidable brawler. He served Naga, and he sentences Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. He was bad. But…should she be ashamed of what he did? What s _he_ did? Looking back at it she didn't know at all what was going on. She was just one half that was being manipulated. But, having been through all this, it made her think twice about what to be ashamed of if it's what made her eyes open up to now. At least by Luke's logic, that's understandable.

' _To accept myself and what I've done…'_ Long in thought for some time, she decided she needed to exploit more of Luke. _'To first understand others, you should understand yourself. But maybe through another…'_ She got comfortable sitting down. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"If it's okay, tell me…what was that like? When you destroyed Thermosphere. I understand if you don't want to. It's just…how did it feel? Knowing something you did was wrong, but you weren't in control of it."

"No, it's okay. I can tell you." He took a moment to gather his words, no matter how difficult it was for him. "Well, when I first learned that Master Riaan lied to me, it was like a bad. A really bad dream. I wanted to just wake up and wish that the nightmare would just go away. That's all that mattered to me back then. He was the only kind of closure I had in my sheltered life. Losing that part of him I clung onto, I got desperate. I'd do anything to make sure everything went back to the way things were."

Alice started to get the feeling of where this was going. Luke continued.

"When we arrived at Thermosphere, nothing really mattered to me. Not the people. Not Shawn or anyone…I guess I just wanted to escape from reality. So when I saw Master Riaan, I thought things were going to clear up for me again." His face was surprisingly so calm as he explained it, like he had come to terms with it. "I was so blinded by my own desires, I didn't get the big picture. I pressed that button, and then the next thing I knew…we were floating in the sea away from dead people. At first I didn't want to believe it was my fault, and that's when Luka talked some sense into me."

"Luka?" Alice has yet to know this person. She stayed quiet.

"Yeah, he knew of Riaan's true goals from the start. He's the one who helped me open my eyes by closing mine. When it all came to me…it was like a big wave just crashed into me and washed away everything I was. It was pretty shattering." He looked at Alice. "Sorry if this strikes a chord, but is this because of Masquerade?"

"Kinda." She admitted. "It must've been hard, accepting that you've killed so many without realizing."

"It was. We wished that we could've redone everything from the beginning…but that's not how things work. Just because you give up doesn't mean the problem will fix itself. I realized that. Even if the world would end, I needed to make something of my life, whatever was gonna be left of it." He looked down at Abis with a deeper intent in his green eyes. "Everyone I've met; Abis…our friends we've met along the way. It's not just for the Interacians I have to try for, it's for all of us. So you see, I think that's the meaning of living…and I want to live just a little longer for that same thought to shine."

' _If we died…it's what we do left in our lives that mattered.'_ Alice was processing what Luke had spoken about. It was passionate at least, sure, and he's spoken a lot. So much she was actually surprised at what all he said. But she understood completely. What Masquerade did before did matter, but did now. She sent Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, but that regret was something that would give her strength for her battles to come.

With a smile, she clutched Hydranoid a little tighter. _'I think I get it now. So that's why…'_ She recalled earlier how Luke forgave her for Esther, She wouldn't want him so mad at her. That weight she felt earlier was starting to drop. _'I can see why Esther…'_

"Luke…thank you. I think we really can do this. We'll go and…Luke?"

Luke wasn't responding. He was already outcold. The soft rising of his breath up and down indicated he was asleep.

' _Guess he talked himself to sleep.'_ Alice figured. _'Guess we should get some rest, too.'_ Her own strength fading, she laid down on her side and started drifting to sleep.

* * *

In another region of the dark gorges, the dark air was just as foul to breathe in as poison, but Jase and Shuji were so used to the negative energy that they barely even noticed.

"It's getting late…this should be the ideal spot for now." Jase recommended. "We'll set out again in a few hours once we've rested."

Shuji sat behind the rocks he and Jase used as cover. Beside him was a small bag of leftovers and rations to snack on to keep their strengths up. He was busy munching on a makeshift sandwich when he chose to respond. "Yeah, sure." He muffled through the meat and grains in his mouth.

"That battle energy from earlier, it appears to have dissipated as well." Atmos deduced.

"So it would seem." Jase looked at his surroundings, noticing how dense the air was, and more importantly, how barely noticeable their surroundings were at night. It was just like their time on Interacia getting to Solaris. _'The negative energy must've discharged a large fraction of power throughout the area. I have a feeling that Riaan's infection will only speed along. But at this rate…'_

Rather than dwell further on the matter, the brains of the team turn back towards Shuji. "Shuji, would you be alright with first watch?"

Shuji swallowed. "Yeah. I can. Fly Beetle can sense vibrations anyways. We'll know what's up."

"That's the benefit of a Subterra Bakugan." Fly Beetle commented.

Jase smirked. "Naturally. I'll be relying on you both."

Shuji lowly snickered.

"Did I amuse you just now?"

"It's nothing. It's just…heh. Looking back at it, we've all counted on you a lot this whole way. I'm not gonna run away from it, so let's be real here. You're always like two steps ahead of any of us."

Jase was flattered by Shuji's commentary, but for his serious tone he just stayed quiet.

"You know, when you said how observant I was, I guess you were kinda right. But I had to get my pants pulled along the way by you. I was getting pretty sick of being looked down by everything I…guess I should stop acting like a baby. Pfft, man, can't believe how long it took me to realize that before I met Fly Beetle."

"Better late than never for the wary, I suppose." Jase commented.

Shuji returned the smirk. "Heh, well, when I first met ya, guess you weren't surprised when a lot of us pegged you as a pompous sarcastic-spewing know-it-all."

"Everyone has the right to judge. Even if found guilty by one's charges, one is entitled to return the moral justice." He turned towards Shuji. "That said, you wouldn't be surprised if I found you rather lackluster yourself, am I right?"

Shuji shrugged. "Hey, I ain't denying. Just saying. But…thanks anyways man. For helping us along the way. You're still annoying when you use big words and all, but you're alright in my books."

Jase chuckled.

"What now?"

"My goodness, whate~ver happened to you Shuji? Speaking so poetically of high praise for this discarded warhorse. If I didn't know any better, you've grown soft."

Shuji scoffed. "Look who's talking. Pot calling the kettle black much?"

"Ah, but this pot is half-full, young one."

"Whatever, just shut some eye already." Shuji turned away and took his post outside the makeshift lair. He wasn't aware that Jase was watching his back.

"Suppose we don't have to watch over them anymore." Atmos whispered to Jase.

Jase quietly grinned. He finally looked down, closing his eyes with his arms crossed to rest. "Never had to…I stopped watching them…a long time ago."

The area was soon quiet as the two coincided in silence. For once in his life, Jase didn't have to look over his shoulder.

* * *

In another part of the quarry, Shawn and Maggie were settling in their own terms. It took a few dodges of Bakugan, and despite them being in the most reasonable condition to have Jelldon and Verias fight, they chose to preserve strength.

"Okay. This should be good enough." Shawn said, inspecting his spot. "Maggie, you doing alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Jelldon and I are fine, right buddy?"

In her hands, Jelldon moved his many appendages. "Yeah Maggie, you don't have to worry." As tough as he was, he still recoiled some.

Maggie sweatdropped. "No need to push yourself big guy."

"That last blast from their forbidden abilities must've taken a lot of their stamina." Shawn figured. He looked towards Verias, seeing how he hasn't responded much. _'Those guys, they really are strong. Even if we were able to hold them off, there was no telling if they still had another trump card up their sleeves. We were lucky to have ended the battle when we did.'_

"So Shawn." Maggie got his attention. "Listen, uh…"

"What is it?" He was noticing how uneasy Maggie looked. From her slight fidgeting, to her looking down at her knees. It wasn't like her to be so bashful.

The Pyrus preteen nervously laughed. "I-it's nothing important! Hehe…he…"

Confused as he was, he didn't choose to pry. "O…kay?"

An awkward silence fell amongst them. It's been a while since the two talked or were away from the others. Quite frankly, it was hard enough to tell whether or not they should talk or sleep. It was best to conserve energy, but they needed something to help them get their mind off things. That's where Maggie comes in.

Clearing her throat, Maggie chose to finish her statement. "So~, about you and Luke?" she eyerolled.

Shawn raised a brow. "Yeah, what about us?"

"You guys have been friends your whole lives, right? What was it like, growing up with him?"

"What brought that on all of a sudden?"

"Nothing. Just curious. You're so loyal to him. Even when we all pushed him away, you were the only one who held true to him. It's just so weird to me."

Shawn meekly chuckled. "Well, having a poor lifestyle makes you see things that you shouldn't take to granted. Sorry if that's a bit rough on you, Maggie."

She shook her head. "Nah, it's okay. I was called much worse." She then frowned. "But you're some kind of self-taught engineer or something, and live in an apartment, right? I wish I had something like that growing up."

"So you regret your childhood is what you're saying?"

Alarmed by his question, Maggie shook her head. "What?! Of course not! Sure, okay maybe I was a little…picky at times, but my mom was all that I had. If I didn't have her…I'm not sure where'd I even be."

Shawn meekly chuckled. "Then that's how I feel about Luke."

Maggie looked at him, a soft tone setting in despite the gloominess around them.

"Growing up without a parent around is not exactly fair. At least you had Rebecca, and she looked content with you. I didn't have any parents, and really no one to turn to. That's when I met Luke. He offered me food when I was starving. He didn't have anybody, and neither did I…we just became loyal to each other I guess."

Maggie's eyes widened. She recalled when they were on Interacia back when Shawn wanted to go find Luke again when Luka was leading them.

" _This guy may be more help, but that idiot you're making fun of knows more about loyalty than anyone I know. Whether it's misguided or not. I learned a lot more from the mistakes he wasn't willing to learn from to be who I am right now. I need to be there…because Luke's the one person I will go anywhere with."_

"Yeah, he was an idiot. He still is in fact." He smiled. "But I knew there was good in him. It just took some missteps to watch him finally see his potential. I was thankful he was there for me, even as a bit of a spoiled kid…but I'm proud to call him a friend."

" _So Shawn…I trust you. And I always will for pieces that fall from my mistakes. And I'll stand here and watch, and see this through to the end with you…so matter what happens, I'll be there to see you, because we can't win without trust in each other."_

His smile widened. "Even if he told me, I wouldn't leave him behind again. I think…no, I _know_ he wouldn't either. Man, I have some weird taste in friends, don't I?

Maggie blinked once, then twice. She was processing everything Shawn laid out. It all made sense now. Between her and Shawn, it was like a trade-off. She never had friends growing up, but has her mother. Shawn on the other hand had no parents, but had Luke. They were family. Luke and Shawn were basically brothers to one another, and as lord beholds, she just heard and witnessed that brotherly bond. A small part of her actually felt jealous…but that was a small part of her. She didn't have luxuries before, but now she actually has a family…and Esther was her older sister.

She softly smiled and giggled, her gratitude in her friends brighter than before. "Thanks, Shawn."

"For what?"

She tilted her head, winking. "Oh nothing to stress about. But I can see how Luke's lucky to have you in his life. And now I'm one of those people too!" She stretched her arms overhead. "Alright, let's get some grub and call it a day! We better have our strength back so we can kick Interacian butt!"

"Yeah. Sure."

* * *

Luke stirred in the howling winds outside made it hard for him to stay fully asleep. Slowly but surely, the inconsistent howls got to him, causing him to open an eye. He scratched the back of his head to rid of an itch and watched the dust storm outside rage. _'How long were we out for?'_

A soft moan was heard from his side, instantly making him turn. He noticed how close he was to Alice as she slept on her side. His heart almost jumped as he did, but he knew better than to alarm her when she needed rest. Calming down, Luke watched Alice sleep with her head nearly touching his pant leg. As she was enjoying a sound sleep, he couldn't help but actually smile. Watching her take it easy after the hell they were put through felt reassuring. He knew better than to feel bad about dragging Alice into this battle, but it wasn't his decision to make. She did this willingly. And yet, watching her enjoy rest outside the Trailer's reinforced walls was bringing back memories of him and Esther on their first morning on New Vestroia. He wondered if she was really okay?

' _Esther…'_ Looking down at Alice, all he saw was the light brown-haired figment that was Esther in her place. He knew better than to reach out because she wasn't there, but it still pained to know that the one person he trusted most turned his back and is now torturing someone else; it ached him. For her sake he had to be strong.

' _I wonder how the others are doing?'_ He looked to his blue Bakumeter to try and get a signal, but the green was all static. _'Damnit, guess the signal's jammed.'_ He looked out, watching as a dust storm was impeding any view of the outside world. He sighed exasperatedly. _'Guess it can't hurt to try.'_

He tried connecting to everyone again to see if they were still local, but as expected their locations didn't show. "How does Jase do that?" he mumbled to himself. He fiddled with his Bakumeter for a short while, until he suddenly got a small ring. He immediately answered so as to not arouse Alice from her slumber.

On the other end, Shawn was revealed. " **Luke? You there?** "

"Shawn?" Luke gasped. He felt Alice turn and stiffened. He was so glad his startlement didn't wake her. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

" **I was going to ask you that. I was noticing how your signal was down. What took so long?** "

"Sorry, got a little case of bad weather down here." He turned towards the dust storm outside, watching the dry grains spin and churn into some cracks in the dry ground. "How're you and Maggie?"

" **We've gotten a little snagged, but we'll be fine. She's resting a bit.** "

Luke smiled at the irony played out. "So you two, huh?"

" **Can't sleep either?** "

"Didn't have to see me to answer that one, huh?" Luke teased. "Guess you're a little worried too, right?"

" **Yeah, something like that. What's keeping you up?** "

"Nothing. Just a little rough without the Trailer around."

Shawn chuckled it off. " **Yeah, we really should've brought it along, have we not.** "

"Shawn…"

" **Sorry. But we should be okay. The canyon shouldn't stretch much farther for all of us from here. You and Alice are hanging in there, right?** "

"Yeah, we're managing." A silence fell as Luke processed something. His mind raced back to Esther. Beyond that, it was the first time he and Shawn spoke alone in a while. The mood around him seemed to soften as he thought fondly. "Shawn."

" **Yeah?** "

"You remember the day we met? How I gave you that watermelon that made us friends?"

" **How could I forget? It's what basically glued us together.** "

"Yeah…those really were fun times, weren't they. We'd always play games whenever we meet up at the gates. I'd sneak you in and we'd play hide-and-seek. I can still remember the time we hid in that knight armor in the casing."

Shawn smiled. He remembered alright. He almost went deaf because of how loudly and long Luke's parents scolded them; mainly Luke. " **Heh, a pretty tight fit. I don't even know how we got that glass casing off to begin with.** "

"Me neither. Those days…they were really fun, weren't they?"

Shawn's smile turned passively sweet. " **Yes, very much so.** "

"It's really sad that we can't get back that time we had, when we were little. Back when we were innocent and knew nothing. But, life's about moving forward. What we did is in the past, but it's what helped me understand you better. Shawn…I'm glad to call you a friend. Whatever happens, we're friend for life…right?"

As if by a wish upon a star, Shawn could feel something in his own gut pass through. Anything clogging like a sense of worry for him began passing along, like a boat floating down a gentle stream. He softly smiled. " **…yeah. Always.** "

"We've been through a lot. And we've made so many friends along the way too. I don't think we can imagine another day without the other around. That's why we gotta get Esther back."

" **We will. She believes in you the most Luke…more than even you can see.** "

Luke bashfully sweatdropped. "Uh…w-what's that mean exactly?"

Shawn chuckled. " **As always, such an idiot. Just think about her and all of us.** "

"I will...we're gonna get her back, no matter what. So can you trust me on handling myself a little longer?"

Shawn mused a light chuckle. " **You've really grown, Luke…yeah. Just make sure you meet us at the rendezvous point. Because if you don't, I'm gonna have to be your grave watcher till you come out of the hole again.** "

As crude of a reference that was, Luke chose not to fight it. "You got it…see you soon." He cut off the communication, just as the dust storm outside started to worsen. The screen turned to static again, but Luke stared ahead with a resolve in his eyes. _'One day at a time…that's how we'll get to the next.'_

The pain in his side earlier stung again. He reached over, clutching it tight as Alice slept soundly, a smile crossing her face. Whatever she was dreaming, the outside words spoken lifted any nightmares she would be fighting.

* * *

Elsewhere in another crevice, Luka was looking out at the black dust stampeding in front of the exit. He chose to wait it out before continuing. Once it was clear, he knew where to go next. He closed his eyes, his one hand holding Alto Brontes while the other was on the scabbard.

* * *

The section where the Interacians were in Empyrean were excessively busy. It was moving like a sweatshop. The mass of people were being outfitted by their advisors in armor, while others were finish their fittings and being given Bakumeters, outfitted to an individual Bakugan and its Battlegear fully assembled. From a deeply tinted panel above, no one could see their current boss or what she's doing. It was best they didn't.

After the fallback Galilea suffered, she had to immediately submit a report to Riaan. Suffice to say she didn't say many nice things about what she experienced. The look on her face spelled annoyance to a tee. While she was at her desk processing each individual's information, while monitoring the processions of her Bakugan's fitting, she was keeping a very steady eye out for any slackers. She can't have _anyone_ slacking. This wasn't the time.

Flashes of Shawn's fencer slashing her Bakumeter popped into her head, causing her to break concentration for a moment. She stared blankly at the screen, but all she saw was how flawless their execution was. It only made her tired just thinking about the stress piling on.

She snapped out of it when a holographic panel appeared above her, revealing Cyrus. "Lady Galilea, do pardon the intrusion."

She stood up from her seat. "Yes, Cyrus. Is this important?"

"Straight to the point." He smirked. "I see. Still, while I understand your ill-will, our lord has summoned you."

"Now? But I was almost finished-" She stopped when she noticed the narrowed glare Cyrus was giving her. While she was giving her own testy glare, the poison in his eyes challenged hers.

"I'm sorry, Lady Galilea. But this is our lord…not I. Are you implying you have no time to waste for the entity you swore your trust and will to?"

She exasperatedly sighed. "Fine. As you wish." Cyrus smirked and ended the transmission. Galilea took one more look out to see the workers hustling due to the advisors she reprimanded to drive them. She teleported away, leaving the room vacant.

Moments later, she appeared in Riaan's throne room, getting to a knee. "Milord, please to forgive my late arrival."

Riaan stood at the bottom of his throne's stairway, Cyrus and Zion by his sides. Both had hands behind their backs and stiff as statues. Riaan looked down at Galilea. "It is well. I'm fortunate to have you here with me. Please, rise."

Cautiously, Galilea did as told.

"How are the repairs to your Bakumeter? Shall it be ready by the time our mobilization is complete?"

"The engineering team is replacing the metal lens and glass center. I am expecting a replacement duplicate within two hours."

"I see. And have you taken full responsibility for what's happened?"

Once again, she nodded. "Yes, your highness. As the second head of Hades Pillars, it was my sworn duty to uphold such high standards. Because of that, I was certain in our tactician assault would impede their path."

The room fell into a silence. Cyrus and Zion gave each other prompt looks to tell the other to stay silent. As Galilea awaited an answer, she was anxious for what she might get. Hopefully condolence.

"…and you believe such words will offer you forgiveness?"

No. Galilea's eyes widened at her lord's words.

"Lady Galilea, for as long as I have known you. You've been one of most capable and competitive people that I've had the pleasure of having enrolled into my forces. Your experience in the low business assortments with swift reprimand is the iron fist that enforces everyone to stay on task. Your execution is unlike any other." He turned around. "That said, it surprised me when I learned from the reports of how the attack plan on the base had you the least assisting."

Galilea tried to cover up for that flaw. "Your highness, Miss Amina was following my lead, I assure you."

Riaan snapped his fingers, displaying a holographic replay of her battle against Dusk Atchibee and Hydranoid. She could see how even things were until Amina pulled out her Battlegear. "I'm not doubting the degradation you're putting onto yourself right now. Even if that were the case, it's clear despite the tactician you are, your iron fist did not hold Amina in check…even though it still accomplished our goal."

"Milord, I'm afraid I don't understand."

Riaan humbly sighed. "Then allow me to ask you this. Exactly how is it that you allowed your guard to be let down against our foes?"

Galilea stood still. His words left her petrified inside to where she couldn't think of anything more than replays of Alice and Esther trouncing her strategies, to Maggie and Shawn overwhelming the trump cards to escape.

"You are smart, Galilea, but your self-discipline has weighed heavily on you. You are someone who is used to having the worker bees do the work and you direct and watch over them. Like a queen hornet. And do you know what cruel fate awaits the Queen Hornet and her larvae when winter comes?"

Galilea watched Riaan turn around. The magenta highlights in his eyes overcast by his dark shadow made him look more menacing than ever.

"They get disposed of by their own workers."

A darker tone set into the room that moment. It was like a demonic weight set in.

"You threaten your workers to live up to your expectations, but you've failed to realize my own. Don't forget, this isn't just a business anymore. It's a force. And like everyone out there, a force is as strong as its most capable combatants. From what I've seen, you have seemed to have mistaken that you are not helpless without your hive that doesn't listen to its queen."

Galilea was flabbergasted. "Milord…are you saying, that everything that I am doing right now…is for nothing?"

"Not everything. Your production and maintaining the stability of our weapons and forces is well…but you are another. You've taken your position for granted. Therefore, I've come to Cyrus for an executive decision." He looked at Cyrus, then at Zion. Both faced forward dutifully like they weren't afraid. He faced forward with his frown dead set on Galilea. "We have finally come to a decision. We have decided…that in order for you to realize your worth, we are relinquishing your holds as vice executive of Hades Pillars."

Galilea was stunned, as if she had experienced her life from the beginning. In her mind, everything was shutting down from the shock, but outside she was looking as composed as possible.

"I understand your shock. But you must understand, we are in a dire time right now. The plan has made enemies of Earth, New Vestroia, Vestal, and now Gundalia. So, to help in the frontlines, we have also decided that Zion will be the one to take your place."

Zion stepped forward and turned towards Galilea. He wasn't smirking confidently nor was be berating her. He wasn't sorry or anything, but he was swearing duty. Galilea couldn't begin to fathom how someone who is about manslaughter could swap positions with the likes of her!

"That look in your eye says that you disagree with my decision. If you are unsatisfied or misunderstanding my intentions, you and Zion can settle this amongst yourselves."

"I…I…" It was attempting, very much so. Even Cyrus looked amused by the prospect of his associates fighting for the position, no matter how pointless. Galilea of all people was certain she could handle Zion in a solo fight. But as she was waning to proving herself, she realized Zion's deadly weaponry. Bakugan was one thing, but effective hand-to-hand combat was only a fool's dream in her mind.

Riaan raised a brow. "Well now…what's it going to be?"

This was basically a no-win situation for her. Even if she wanted to, her new Bakumeter would still have to be uploaded with the forbidden abilities all over again, plus Buz Hornix' battle stats and the data she had lost on everyone. Couple that with her psyche already taking jabs from the videos and the stress…it was too much.

"Milord, I…" Ultimately, she knew where she stood now. She couldn't deny it any longer. Slowly, she got to her knees and she bowed before him. "I understand."

"Good. I'm sorry it has to be like this, Galilea…but I need you now more than ever." He turned towards Zion. "Zion, immediately begin the warfront by your specifications. You have full clearance by myself and Cyrus' consent to mobilize as you see fit."

Zion firmly nodded. "As you wish."

Riaan whisked his cape and turned to walk up his stairway. With his back turned, Galilea looked to her fellow associates with a blank stare, especially Cyrus. With his silent stare, his cold reception put her in her place. Zion and Galilea teleported off in silence, with Cyrus remaining behind.

"Come Cyrus, shall we resume ministering our guest?" Riaan offered.

Cyrus nodded. "As you wish."

* * *

Galilea returned to her seat, more zombie than ever. The news of her demotion was as fresh as grown weeds not tended to the garden of fresh-picked choices, which she happened to have left absent too long. She had dug her own reputational grave, and she didn't realize it until it was too late.

She slowly moved her fingers back to the holographic keyboard, trying to type something but was unable to. Her mentality was continuing to slip into the abyss. Her time when Riaan recruited returned to her. That one blissful opportunity was a bittersweet steppingstone she slipped on.

 _A much younger Galilea, no earlier than her late teen to early 20s, was scribbling into the paperwork with neat cursive. Since technology was still developing at that time and resources so thin, she wasn't as lucky when it came to tinkering like Cesar. Still, she managed._

 _Using a small calculator under a lamplight, she used it to deduce a coworker's pay. She wrote the amount and put it with another stack. Before long, the process did itself until the door to her office opened._

 _A man about twice her age with a stocky built dress like he was working in a firm walked in. "Galilea."_

 _The busy file clerk/assistant manager looked up from her finished pile. "Yes?"_

" _You finished those forms yet? They're due by tomorrow."_

 _The woman showed him another finished pile she got to long before he arrived. "Here. And I finished the pay forms to be distributed."_

 _The manager smiled firmly. "I didn't expect this so soon."_

" _Don't worry, I also docked the exact pay for those who called off. I checked them all twice."_

 _The manager walked over to take the two stacks clipped firmly together and took his leave. "I'm expecting you to be in charge of things while I'm out for the week. We have a board meeting on the other side of the town on production. Can I trust you with our staff spread so thin?"_

 _Galilea clasped her hands together and looked more professional than before. "Yeah, of course."_

 _The manager firmly nodded and grinned. "That's the attitude I like to see. Make sure everyone stays on task. If we're going to be successful, we need to set an example of what success looks like."_

…

 _But reality slammed her hard into the ground. While he was away, the manager and the board meeting took place was consumed in Devil Miasma. Some of them made it out in time, others didn't. Galilea's manager was one of them. With her boss gone and the market entrusted to her, Galilea had to pull her own weight, plus anvils hanging over her head. This was her first job, and she'd be damned to see it go down in ruins. When she was dubbed the manager, she had to crack down even more than ever. She managed the shifts, her hours extended from open to close, and she made sure that all the new recruits were personally trained by her. If she was going to be the head honcho, she wanted to make sure they were doing their job right._

 _Things were well for three months, and Galilea just finished speaking about shipment and layout plans to better help customers get around the town's market better. Once everyone left the board room she was at the podium and docking her filed papers when one of her associates came back in._

" _Miss Galilea?" the female coworker nervously called out._

 _The testy manager looked up. "Yes, what is it?"_

" _We have a visitor. He wants to talk to you."_

" _Is he a customer?"_

 _Before she got her answer the employee stepped out of the way for someone to walk through. The man's complexion and magenta eyes gazed into her at only a fraction of a second. She watched anxiously as the unknown individual stopped a few meters in front of her._

 _Despite how bizarre and straightforward the approach was, she stuck her chin high. "Can I help you?"_

 _The man passively grinned. "Pardon my intrusion, but are you perhaps Galilea Vergo?"_

 _Galilea tensed at her full name announced. "Yes, and who might you be?"_

" _I'm a regular customer here in this market district. I personally wanted to meet you in person. There's some questions that I have been meaning to ask you?"_

 _Galilea inwardly sighed. She found it extremely hard to believe that someone could just find their way to the boardroom without being an associate, more or less a customer claiming to be a regular. But with her own board gone and her guard up, she chose to play along._

" _What questions, exactly?"_

…

 _For the next thirty minutes, Galilea was answering Riaan's question promptly, with curtly sidetones to them. He asked a whole bunch of questions, from how she was able to keep a steady flow of consumers in such a short span of time, to the business and production increase. His questions about employee morale was self-explanatory. Everyone was busy as could be, each market stand lined up with one or two workers quickly giving them what they ask for with currency in return. Once Riaan got all his questions answers he looked content with what he was hearing._

" _I see, so that explains how this market became so popular in a short timeframe."_

" _Yes, are there anymore questions?" Galilea sounded rushed. She wanted to get back to work as soon as possible._

" _No, no. That will be all, Miss Vergo. Thank you for your time." He smiled. "I am very impressed with how down to the bone your ethic is."_

 _She sighed. "It's what my manager weighed onto me before his passing. It's never easy to find the right kind of help."_

" _It is not." Riaan turned away, but stopped at the door. "I will tell folks that you are hiring, right?"_

" _Yes. Always."_

 _Riaan processed the offer and turned to leave. Galilea was left alone in the boardroom, getting her stacks of papers. As she left as well, Riaan's questions boggled her mind._

' _What was that all about?'_

 _The late hours soon came and the market closed for the night. Galilea walked into her office after returning from a final inspection and sighed. "Okay, time to close up." She went for the keys to her fil cabinets to make sure no one would get to them overnight, but on the desk as she swiped her keys, there was an envelope inside. "When did this get here?"_

 _She reached for the envelope, opening it. As she scrolled through the fine print, her attention turned towards the signature down at the bottom, signed "_ _ **Riaan**_ _" neatly._

" _A job invitation?"_

…

Even now, that job invite was something she didn't regret. It took her some time, but after two weeks of critical thinking she decided to pay Riaan a visit. When she learned of his true intentions she was mortally horrified of course, but after another three days of pros and cons she decided to take the offer since she would be at the top of management. This revolution required someone dedicated like her, someone who worked from the ground up with their own hands and feet, and pass that onto others. Her expectations would be so much higher for herself than her late boss, but she was bidding to his last words.

Show them what success looks like.

And right now, she felt anything but. Her thoughts tired out, she looked down at her keyboard and resumed her work. For a long while, she was going to be at that desk.

* * *

Luke laid on his side as he was sound asleep at last. After another turn to his left side, his eyelids twitched before he had awoken. Glancing around his surroundings, the first thing he noticed was outside. It was dark, but there were no storms or strong winds. _'Guess the storm must've passed.'_ He looked at Alice again to find her still sound asleep. He must've slept not even a couple hours. He decided to get up and walked out of the crevice, making sure that no Bakugan were around. Once he was certain, he walked a short distance away from the crevice behind some rocks to relieve himself.

Once his pants were put back up, the rustling of the bely buckle stirred Abis. "Ugh…"

"Abis?" Luke muttered. "You okay?"

"Yeah…just a little shaken now." He answered. "But I'm ready now."

"That's good. Alice and Hydranoid are still sleeping. We should be careful not to wake them a little while."

Abis understood. He didn't argue, but he didn't fall back on what he said either. Everyone is either at the meeting point now or they're still resting. But the sea serpent knew better than to rush the pace they were going.

"Abis."

"Yeah?"

Luke turned to him, a genuine smile on his face. "We're not gonna die without a fight. That's a promise."

He nodded. "That's the way it has to be for us. It's our choice, and we're not going back on it."

Sentimental as the two were, Luke started walking when he started to feel the pain again. It was so intense this time that he had to use the rock to support himself.

"Luke?" Abis fret. "Luke!"

Luke clutched his aching side with his spare hand. It pained so much this time that all his nerves on the rib cage were screaming and crying for it to stop. Shakily, he reached down to pill up his black shirt beneath. What he and Abis saw only made their eyes widen in horror.

Beneath the blue coat and black t-shirt, there was a large black and blue bruise on the left waist. There was dried blood that was flaking off, but as he removed his hand it was clear some fresh offensive liquids were still blooming.

"Luke…!" Abis gasped horridly.

Luke stared down in disbelief, processing what he was seeing. _'When did this happen…?'_ He tried thinking back to whatever made this hideous wound. He was remembering how painful it was when he woke up after that hideous explosion. _'Alice said I shielded her during the blast, that's gotta be it.'_

The pain returned, causing Luke to wince.

"That looks bad." Abis turned ahead. "We need to get to the others and quick."

Luke had to agree with his Bakugan, but he had to keep his own priorities as well. An image of Esther popped into his mind, her warm smile as she turned towards him. She looked happy to see him. With a thought like that with such a high risk, the Aquos battler was stone silent.

"You're right." He pulled down his black shirt, tucking the ends underneath the pants so no blood would drip through. "We need to get going while we still have time. But Abis, please…keep this between us."

Abis looked at him shocked. "Are you sure Luke?"

He nodded confidently. "We have to. If the others find out about this, they'll just think we'll slow them down. You barely recovered from that last battle, and I'm already injured." He looked own at his disclosed wound. "And Jase is probably the only one with the medical kit. Odds are he might already know since he's so snoopy…" he turned away. "But we can't fall back. It's just as I told Esther back on Interacia."

" _I relied too much on you guys, but maybe I may not want to be seen again, and I'm fine with that. Abis Omega and I will die alone trying if we have to…but if not now, then please, just wait…until we might be ready to face you again."_

"We said we would see Esther and Atchibee again. We said we would see them together. At the very least…they deserve that much." It was really scary to think about that. The chances that he might actually die along the way. He knew the others would probably be pissed, but this was his own decision. Selfish maybe…but it was for another's life at risk. "We promised we'd make whatever sacrifices of ourselves to avenge and protect everyone, you remember that?"

"…yeah, I remember." Abis bitterly recalled. Despite how morbid it was, he stuck by Luke's side. "Alright…then let's give it everything we got until we drop again."

"Right, let's go get Alice and-!" Just as Luke was turning, he felt another presence nearby. He heard the light treading of footsteps that came from behind. He and Abis saw someone coming closer, with a Bakugan on their shoulder.

"Someone's coming." Abis said sternly.

Luke's brow furrowed. The figment walking in the dark had a familiar figure he recognized all too well. "Yeah…I see them too."

The figure's boots treaded as light as a ghost with every step taken. Luke's quickening heartbeat was masked by his serious and calm face, his green eyes glaring down a familiar set of green eyes in his path.

Luka had finally arrived.

Another howl of cold winds brewed across , picking up their clothing and whisking them in the drafts carried. Neither one moved from their spot as they could see the serious intent in the other.

"Luke! Luke~!" Alice ran out of the cave, looking for her friend. She turned behind the rocks, stopping when she saw Luke staring down someone she never met. At the sight of him, her own heart raced from shock.

There was a serious tension in the air, one that even she found hard to breathe in. Whatever was happening it was clear: Something was drastically wrong that she walked right into.

Almost all the breath she had left her body. "Luke…what's going on?"

Luke stared down Luka, green Earthling eyes interlocked with green Vestal orbs. There was a deep defiance in the other, as was their Bakugan. Alto Brontes gazed silently at Abis Omega, to which the serpent remained undeterred.

"Luka." Luke murmured.

The Haos battler glared down the uninvited guest of honor. His eyes spelled challenge, and this time he wasn't letting Luke walk away with a freebee. Seeing this, Luke braced himself.

This time, one way or another…only one man and Bakugan will be walking away.

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of battles this chapter. It's not often we get break chapters without fighting. The only exception was chapter 17, so this felt like a good change of pace. So now you know Galilea's history, her work ethic, and where she got her attitude from.**

 **Now to the moment you've all been waiting for: Luke and Luka's ultimate showdown. Truth be told, I wanted to do it in this chapter, but I wanted to keep the whole 44 trend going. Dan and Masquerade reconciled in Season 1, and Dan beat Spectra for good in Season 2, and on Bakugan Battle Planet, Dan and Magnus had their ultimate fight, all on their 44** **th** **episodes. So it only felt fitting I told off and create buildup for the 44** **th** **chapter and clash of swordsmen and their ideals.**

 **Sidenote: I created a poll, so feel free to check it out on my profile when you have the chance!**

 **As always, reviews are very appreciated and thanks for the support!**


	44. Luke VS Luka

Interacian workers were mobbing swiftly, but just as carefully with the cargo that they carried. Many showed the forms and documentations and others were elsewhere using their Bakumeters to tell the time and gauge their weapons. Those who were set were helping others suite up and begin practicing their weaponry. Many who were assigned Bakugan were running through the abilities and their Battlegear assessed to them.

While they were all managed and readying for combat, the superior chambers separate were completely closed off by high level guards with silver naginata that were severed in two prongs to tase and blast unfortunate intruders.

Deeper down the dark halls, farther underground in almost complete darkness, there was a magenta glow radiating in a large chamber with elegant and flowing marks everywhere. As outlines of Riaan's chamber illuminated brighter, the more the crust shook outside. The sound of thunder was music to Riaan's ears.

In the center of a large attributed circle, Riaan stood passively as all of Hades Pillars stood in silence at his magnificence.

"Now then." He started. "I trust that you all had sufficient rest to reinstitute yourselves."

Magnus smirked. "Of course, Milord. We're ready when you are."

Zion nodded. He was completely oblivious to the astute glare Galilea was giving him, not that it bothered him.

"I had my bath, and I did my makeup." Amina sighed. "So, I guess I'm good to go." Her face frowned. "But please, if we're going outside again, let me change first so I can wear something I don't care about getting contaminated."

"Amina…hold your front." Lucia scolded. "Our divine one needs our support." She bowed towards Riaan. "My sincerest apologies, Milord."

Riaan raised his head. "It's quite fine. For now, the absorption has been fully processed. I trust that all of your Bakugan have gotten back to you with their final fittings prior to the arranged meeting." He shot a glance to Galilea. "And Galilea."

The former co-head of Hades Pillars raised her head. "Yes, sire."

"I trust that your Bakumeter has been fully repaired and functions at 100% capacity. The engineers made sure of that."

Looking down at her wrist, Galilea looked at her Bakumeter, which looked like her old one. Though it felt sturdier than she anticipated. It was a little hard to move her wrist.

"Zion, are our mobilization efforts assembled to your specifications?"

The Pyrus Interacian stood at attention. "Yes, sire. The men have their weapons tested and Battlegear assigned. They are ready when given the word."

"Good." Riaan turned around and faced his staircase leading to his prestige throne. "According to Lucia, the Gundalians are readying a final front. As crude as they are, they do have spirits of vengeance…at the very least, as a show of respect, we shall give them the blood that they do so seek."

Zion looked calmly ahead. He remembered the angst and horror on Ren's face when he almost cut him down. He won't have any qualms doing it again. He'll spill as much blood needed for the sake of reality.

"So what do we got?" Magnus inquired.

Riaan snapped his fingers, in a flash a large panel of the geography showed several blue signatures that were still far away, but were closing in. "Approximately 1 hour ago, Lucia forewarned the Gundalians with their brigade coming our way. Their arrival time is to be precisely 4 hours, 32 minutes, and 6 seconds. We have our forces assembled in designated areas, and are armed and set."

Amina crossed her arms. "And we're here because…?"

Lucia moved to scold her, but Cyrus's hand beat her to it.

" _Because_ , our fair Amina." He started. "Our lord needs us to be prepared for the front as well. Our little infestation is going to come crawling into Empyrean after all."

Amina turned away. "And whose fault might that be?"

"The blame falls on all us." Zion strictly chided. "We've held them in little regard than intended." His thoughts ran into Luke when he battled with their weapons; that adrenaline was coursing through his veins still. _'And amongst others who exceeded those regards.'_

"And that's precisely the reason why I expect each and every one of you to look back on your recent engagements." He snapped his fingers, and six individual panels showed up, revealing the icons, stats, and the Bakugan belonging to their enemies.

"Homework?" Amina raised a brow, subconsciously filing her nails. "Milord, really? We have the ammo now, don't we?"

Zion stamped his polearm's end into the ground, creating a clang so loud that it would've intimidated anybody. Amina turned to him in question.

"Thank you, Zion." Riaan stated. "To answer your question, Amina. It's because, at the moment, these six are our most prominent adversaries. We are to expect the Battle Brawlers in due point. However, these six specifically have acclimated and have fought against the negative energy that our forbidden projects have built up on. Be warned, do _not_ take them lightly. Especially Alice. Are we clear?"

Magnus shifted his weight to another hip. "I gotcha." He didn't want to, but he understood thoroughly. He still felt annoyed with what happened when Shawn and Maggie went through.

"If that is our lord's wish, so be it." Lucia stated. "Milord, I promise you, your commands of us will not go unjust a second time."

Galilea nodded, a resolute glare in her eyes. "Indeed."

Cyrus smirked. "Milord."

Riaan turned towards him with an expectant look.

"I believe that it's time to show them your new pet that we helped put a leash on."

Riaan calmly grinned. "Hmph. I suppose so. Everyone, I have an announcement. In the events that if anything does in fact falter, Hades Pillars' leader Cyrus, and myself, have come together. Thanks to the battle energy that was conducted in your recent onslaught, we have outfitted our newest last line of defense."

Lucia blinked. "Milord…"

Amina scoffed arrogantly. "So then you finally made use of that pet?"

Riaan turned to the shadows beyond his throne. "I would very much appreciate the lackluster of that term, Amina. Our allies are not 'pets'. They are able-bodied assessments. See for yourselves."

Something moved in the darkness beyond their reaches. Despite the darkness and human appearances, being part Gundalian, they could see in darkness clear as day. They saw a figure emerging from the shadows, clanging of armored boots against the ground. All their eyes were glued at the image.

"Milord, you serious…" Magnus started.

Riaan closed his eyes as he seemed distressed. "This isn't a principle that I appreciate. But, against the better judgment, this was the one option that would ensure us in case of a delay." Armagedoid opened on his shoulder.

"Code Eve tried to take over me, too. I understood their pain as they went through this…" his head lowered. "But, as Master said, to understand something, one must experience a great pain. Those who share the pain of manipulation, will find their solace."

"And that solace, shall be when they are here." Riaan openly glared at the figure, the glowing visage it had having an intricate pattern on it. It was magenta, just like his eyes.

* * *

In the darkness of the ravines, one could barely see, let alone breathe. If one wasn't careful, they could trip and fall on their face to dry earth, or get blown around by chilly air.

Yet, through this disastrous wasteland with broken gorges, two large frames glided towards a stop in the pits. Green talons and brown legs with yellow toes perched on the dry soil. Jumping off them, two humans landed on their knees and stood back up with little problem.

They took a look around, surveying the area for any signs of negative energy increases. It was enormous for certain, but with no signs of Bakugan attacking, they seemed alright. But they didn't want to take chances.

"Fly Beetle, anything?" Shuji asked.

Using his Subterra attributed powers, he sensed vibrations in the earth. They were all vague to him, but he wasn't getting anything too drastically close. "Nah, we're clear."

Atmos raised his head, his Ventus powers giving scents off in the cold atmosphere. "And nothing from above either."

Jase adjusted his glasses. "It would appear, that we're secure or the time being." He checked his Bakumeter, looking up everyone's signals. Shawn and Maggie's signatures were especially close.

Fly Beetle's vibrations sensed them as well. He turned around, getting his guard up. "Someone's coming now."

Shuji glared. "Bakugan?"

Atmos calmly turned around with Jase.

Rather than expecting enemies, the valley gorges that were from the far left had two shadows moving swiftly. One shadow in particular was moving like a gorilla. The first one leaped out, landing on a knee with surprisingly soft crash. The armored joints protected him from any possible impacts. The second one came slithering out, revealing a massive jellyfish-like creature.

"Well now, you sure took your time." Jase passively teased.

"Slowpokes." Shuji mocked dryly.

Jelldon lowered his head, allowing Maggie to jump off his gel sacs and skip to a stop. "Oh boo. Looks like we weren't the first ones here, guys."

Shawn leaped off Verias' shoulder and moved own his arm. He moved himself to reconvene with Maggie and the others off to the side; Fly Beetle remained still and power appendages to the ground to keep a radar around them.

"Looks like you guys made it." Shawn chimed casually. "Looks like we were worrying over nothing for you guys, huh?"

Shuji crossed his arms, huffing. "No flies on you."

"Maybe not on him, but does anyone smell something?" Maggie sniffed the air, it wretched of foul toxins. "Blegh…Shuji, tell me that wasn't you?"

Shuji's left eye twitched from his ally's belittling. As much as he really wanted to say no, he couldn't deny that the air itself smelled. It has been for a while now.

"The negative energy Riaan is infecting the land with is creating toxins." Jase deduced. "It shouldn't be anymore lethal than mild city pollution, to us at least."

Shawn shifted his hips to the side. "So if we made it here after you guys, that means we're still waiting on Luke and Alice, that right?"

"Slowpokes." Maggie chastised.

"Or, maybe…" Jelldon's questioning caught the attention of everybody else. "You don't think they got ahead of us, did you?"

"I'm not sure about that." Verias stated. "But, knowing Abis, I don't think he's that dumb as he used to be."

Jase looked at his Bakumeter as he was typing in Luke and Alice's Bakumeter signatures. "As belittling as it may be, I can't say for certain that even Luke at this point to attempt a suicide brigade on the enemy stronghold. Not to hold standards for the boy, but a gambit like that doesn't necessarily fit his style." He looked at his little radar inside his Bakumeter. The signals were vague, but they were within sizeable range.

"So what's the word?" Shuji asked.

"Their pinpoints haven't changed. Seems they're still lagging for some reason."

"I sure hope they're okay." Maggie fret.

Jase readjusted his glasses a second time. "We can't hold off for very long. Regardless of the numbers, the mission remains the same. It'll be up to them to make it here by themselves. They're responsible for themselves."

Shawn turned around and faced the exits that connected to the labyrinth beyond their reach. As worried as he was as well, he knew that Luke wasn't going to stay down very long. He had to believe in him, and Alice. _'Luke, you better remember what we said. Don't make us wait too long.'_

* * *

There was a sharp, dense chill that ran through the ravines of the Gundalian valley. There was so much confusion, so much contempt, that it was hard to even move without setting off Luke or Luka, specifically the latter. Alice had no idea what was happening, but with the look in their eyes it was clear she walked right into an active landmine.

The chill in the air was so dense that one could see their breaths. If Luke had paid attention to his own it would've been synchronized with Luka's calm breathing. Surprising enough they could breathe at all in the toxic air.

The they weren't the only ones who held a stare-down. Abis Omega and Brontes were perched on their respective shoulders eyeballing one another. Even though they presumed plastic forms, their gazes were as much flesh and blood as the ones spilled earlier.

"Luka." Luke softly muttered.

Luka was stone silent, gathering all his fortitude through his nose, and out his mouth. With a calm breath, he returned the reply. "…I see that you've made it here after all." He started. "Surprise, surprise."

Luke felt the dry sarcasm in his voice. He couldn't tell if he was actually amazed or disappointed. He chose the latter.

"Alto Brontes." Abis stated.

The Haos Bakugan eyes the serpent, his psycho smile plastered on his face like a mask. "Long time no see, Abis." He chimed. "I see that you've been rather well."

That secondary sarcasm did little to comfort anyone. In fact it only made the situation more sour. Alice stood off to the side with her eyes fixed on Luke's burning gaze on Luka. She never saw him this focused on a single person before.

"So you decided to keep off your home world and fight. I should've known better than to think someone like you of all people could possible stand to listen to reason."

Luke's eyes narrowed, it felt like bait. "If you're trying to remind me of Thermosphere, I'm over that. It was my fault, we get it."

Luka scoffed. "You say that, but does that make you feel any better?"

"No. Maybe I can't change the past like I want to…" He thought briefly of what his friends spoke of him, especially what Esther told him before they embarked for Gundalia. "But I can still make a change for the better. And not just myself."

"Hmph. You know as well as I do that you can't solve everything the way you want to. And even after all this time seems that I still wasn't enough to keep you and your friends out of harm's way." It was a pointless endeavor. Luka blamed this on himself. He should've tried harder to keep Luke and everyone away from Riaan's influence when he still had the chance in the vey beginning. Looking back on it, he would've wanted to change that part of the past like Luke would have wanted for Thermosphere. But reality was at a standstill, and neither was going to move forward if looking at each other reminds them of their crude misdeeds.

Another strong silence fell between them as the temperature dropped by a few more degrees. Now it was so cold goosebumps could be seen crawling along Luke and Luka's skins. Their rivalry has to come to an end.

Turning to Luke, Alice obliged for answers. "Luke? What's going on?" she worriedly asked, turning towards Luka. "Is he…?"

"No, Alice." Abis butted. "It's not what you think. He isn't part of Hades Pillars like the rest…he's after Riaan, just like the rest of us."

Luke intervened. "He's Luka. He's from Vestal, the same planet we were returning from when we came to your place. He's been on Master Riaan's tail for years and is trying to save as many lives as he can."

Alice looked uncertain, but she knew better than to question the judgment and wisdom when Luke meant it. Now was one of those times.

Luka took one look off to the side at Alice, meeting her brown eyes with a piercing gaze. After a prolonged second, he turned towards Luke with disgust. "I see…so you've managed to drag even more into this mess." He sounded more sour by the second. "Are you proud of yourself _now_ after everything that's been done?"

Luke stepped between him and Alice. "Hey, you know better than to bring Alice into this. She chose to do this. Just like I have."

"Is that so? And does it make you feel any better knowing that because of your decision to stay, one of your comrades is being toyed with Riaan as we speak."

Luke and Alice's eyes widened. Abis and even Hydranoid seemed morally in tune with their partners' shock.

Luke eagerly stepped forward. "Are you sure about this?"

Luka shot him a glance. "Did ever steer you the wrong way?" Once again, it was a comment with a double-edged sword. Truth to his words he wasn't a liar; costly at his own self-esteem. It was a no-win testimony of irony.

Luke's fists clutched in growing ire. His patience with Luka was starting wear in him with all the insults being thrown at each other. It was hypocrisy central. "Hey, stop putting _both_ of us down like that. You know I'm not gonna stand here and listen to your insults all day." He turned away with disinterest. "If you're just going to nag and tell me to get lost, we'll do that. But we're still not quitting."

"Even if your friend is held hostage?" Luka prompted.

Luke didn't know why, but the scorn inside was beginning to brim. His stomach churned as he thought of Luka's life. That's when he deliberately chose to strike a weak point.

Luka stopped in his tracks, curious at Luke's comeback.

"At least I had friends in my life. I pushed them away once and that falls on me. I'm not taking them for granted again, not like what you're doing every time we see you. Do you know how much we've accomplished since we've met you? You may have known longer than we have, but we've chosen to take action along the way. You saw us, didn't you? Back in Empyrean." He reminisced on that battle he had with Maximus, especially the final round. That adrenaline he had was coming back to him as he looked down at his clutched fist. "I'm sorry that you didn't have any one in your life like I had, and that you had to be alone up until now…but now things are different. We need all the help we can get."

"And what if I say that's useless? What if everyone stood in your way and you couldn't get to Riaan without killing them first?"

Luke thought critically of what he was saying. He made a valid point. If Shawn or Alice told him to stop, would he really? But a past thought entered his mind.

" _In a way…you and Luka, you're like the same. You're like the opposite sides to the same coin. You both chose the path of justice, yet chose different ways. He chose to try and handle the problem himself; you willingly brought us along despite the burden of death. The fact that you've reached out to people that once pushed you away…is why I believe you can reason with Luka."_

The reminisce of Esther's words touched a soft spot in Luke. Despite the pain he was looking so relaxed.

"What?" Luka questioned, unsure of the answer he was getting.

"Sorry. I was just remembering something. I think I'm starting to understand now, why you're doing this…"

Luka seemed more confused with his trailing testimony. "What do you mean you know me?" his anger spiked. "You don't know anything about me, you fake!"

"That's not true. We have strengths in different areas, but no matter what strengths and weaknesses we have, we're in this together. You're trying to solve a problem by yourself but it's not working. Working alone isn't fallible anymore!"

"Shut up…"

"Luka, it's time that you stop and take a deep breath!"

"Shut up."

"You're no longer alone anymore. We're here, and we're asking for your help!"

"SHUT UP!" In an outrage, Luka turned on his heel, slicing his energy blade through a standing boulder. His teeth gritted as the one swing fell it and it went crumbling down by his side as darkness shrouded his face. Luke and Abis remained silently calm while Alice looked startled at the outburst. As the rocks settled, Luka slowly turned back towards his rival-at-arms. "You may have been there when I explained everything, you may have been there when Vestal have fallen. You're even here now, but what gives you the right to tell me how I can live my life?!"

"Because I wanna save you, too!" Luke protested. "And if a battle is what it takes to save just one person, that'll be more than worth it! That's your logic, isn't it?"

The look on Luka's face intensified to surprise. Normally it was him who was telling him down, but the roles were completely opposite. Brontes looked to Luka as he was for once stammering on his words.

"Heh, guess I didn't give you enough credit than I thought I did. Not only are you stealing my role as an avenger, but now my way if thinking? You're as low as I thought." His eyes adjusted to show resolution. "If you think a battle will change anything between us, just try!" He held up his Bakumeter. "I warned you the last time we met that if we ever crossed paths again, it'd be as who we are. You know what that means…"

"Yeah, I do." Luke held up his Bakumeter. "And I have no intention on losing this!"

When Luke lifted his hand from the wound, an intense pain surged. He physically flinched from the shock he felt from the blood starting to leak. _'Crap. It's this wound again…'_

"Luke!" Abis retorted.

Hearing his Bakugan's cry, Luke mustered his strength to spread his legs. _'But…this won't compare….to the pain that I would feel if I don't save my friends!'_ His green eyes gleamed. "Abis, I'm ready! Let's do this!"

Getting over his earlier shock, Abis readied. "Alright…let's show them who we _really_ are then!"

"It seems that they are about to battle again." Hydranoid observed.

Worrying drastically, Alice tried to intervene. "Wait, guys. Please! You don't have to do this!"

"I'm sorry, Alice, but this is something between me and Luka we have to settle ourselves." Luke told her, glaring still at the avenger. "I know the others are waiting, but this can't wait any longer. If Luka can't see how much he's needed from others, then we'll have to do it his way."

"But Luke, you and Abis still haven't recovered from the last battle." She reasoned.

"Maybe not, but we don't have a choice." Abis reprimanded. "Hydranoid, you and Alice stay clear…time to settle the score with Brontes after all this time."

Alice didn't want to stand out from this. She knew Luke was still worn from the battle against Cyrus and Zion, and admittedly almost got killed. But from the fire in both their eyes this was an intervention where she wasn't invited. The tension between the two was so intense that it was even making Hydranoid suspicious. The two looked at each other and stepped away.

"Okay…but please…just be careful." Alice pleaded.

"Don't worry. We will." Luke replied. He turned back towards Luka and Brontes, reaching back for his sword. _'For everyone's sake, for Esther, for Alice, Luka…even myself…'_ He held the blade out, glaring daggers at Luka. _'We won't go down without trying!'_

"Looks like they're ready." Alto Brontes chimed. "You ready to tango the serpent's dance, _friend_?"

"For the future, there is no other way." Luka held out his energy sword. "Come!"

 _ **Luka: 100% Luke: 100%**_

Moving with haste, Luke pulled out the Gate Card first. "Gate Card, set!" The card slid to a stop and faded through the black crust in a bright blue shockwave. The field set, he looked down at Abis in his hands. "Abis…this is it. You ready to settle things with Alto Brontes?"

"I am." He responded, a little rasped than usual. He was still worn out from the battle before. "Let's show them we're not the same as we were before."

Luke nodded. "Okay." Abis closed and he threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Aquos Frill Abis Omega!"

In the center of the battlefield, a blue vortex of water sprouted skywards. The water bisected to reveal reptilian sharp orange eyes with bright blue accents around the face and blue crystal on the forehead. A sharp-finned tail swung around and dissipated a fraction of it. Abis roared out, his hissing causing his reflexes to expand his frill and find to show how domineering they were.

With an impressive opening, Luka held out Alto Brontes. "Bakugan…brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Alto Brontes!"

In a golden yellow light, a white blur shot up and somersaulted backwards. It crashed on a knee and dust faded. It slowly lifted, revealing Alto Brontes in a very tall fashion. He cackled a laughter as he stood motionless, yet he cackled so sinisterly.

 **Alto Brontes: 600 Frill Abis Omega: 600**

With both Bakugan out and blades drawn, both players took a moment to look at themselves, and their partners. Luke looked at Abis glaring ahead with a fire more vicious than venom.

' _Abis. We've really grown since then.'_ He thought to their battle with Luka, the bitter defeat they suffered was a serious wake up call. _'Back then, we didn't even know what we were doing. I treated you like an animal…but now, we're partners to the end.'_

Similarly, Luka glared at Brontes. _'I don't know why, but I can't stand the thought of losing to someone like him. You can't either, can you? That's why, when we saw them in Empyrean…it was like everything we knew about them was gone. You can't change who you are, not that drastically. However he did it, I'm gonna find out, and make sure that I overcome that to stop him.'_

Together, the memories the two shared in the adventure started flowing. All the times that began with Luka saving the day and Luke was the first impression that blossomed into a mutual reluctance. That reluctance turned to ambiance, and understanding. Until finally, it came to the point of respect. Now, in their prime as rivals, they stood not as superior and inferior…but equals. Both them and their Bakugan.

The atmosphere grew eerily quiet for the two rivals. Alice and Hydranoid stayed as quiet as possible as they observed from the side.

In unison, Luke and Luka's teeth gnashed together. "Let's settle this!"

"Right!" Abis and Brontes shouted.

With the air still silent, Luka drew his energy sword and went racing after Luke with a battle cry. Alice gasped with horror. Luke glared as he watched him advance. With what space he had, Luke held his blade in his left hand and charged with Abis after Brontes.

"LUKA!"

"LUKE!"

The four combatants closed in on another, time slowing down as their background went white. Slowly, their blades drew back behind their heads. Flashes of their childhoods popped in their minds.

With every heartbeat, Luke saw his enclosure in his home, with Shawn away from the real world. No other friends expect for the monster that was Riaan who thought nothing of him than spare time on a weapon that was severely outdated.

For Luka, his childhood self was seen in every heartbeat. All alone. The entire time. No family. No parents. And he ended yup in Interacia, forced to survive on his own terms and rely on himself to find a way to defeat the monster that trained Luke.

Glaring in the white flare between, their childhoods were looking at one another, their green eyes showing the innocence they once had…now gone in a fading white light.

 _CLASH!_

Reality returned when their swords parried, generating sparks with each grind of the mini blades in each nanometer of the energy and steel. Their faces were inches apart, seething rage and determination in gnashing teeth to overpower the other.

Abis slammed his tail into Alto Brontes, who used his four arms to barricade the attack. The clown held his footing as Abis pushed as hard as he could, causing momentum to shift between the two combatants. Likewise with their partners, the will of competition was in their eyes as well.

After what felt like an eternity, Luka and Luke finally broke away from each other. Luke landed and saw Luka dashing after him on the offense. Rather than parry from a standing point, he leaned to the side and turned his wide blade with Luka's swing, causing Luka to almost lose balance. He slid his heel along the ground to adjust and did a piercing blow skywards. Luke narrowly escaped the attack's heat that was inches away from his head. Luka's eyes narrowed – something Luke immediately caught up on. With a valiant cry, Luka swung his laser sword diagonally, time gradually slowing down as his momentum turned him away. Luke was seen ducking from that attack, which would've cut his head off if he wasn't careful. On a knee, Luke lunged in retaliation, parrying Luka once more. Their fierce clash made sparks flourish between them as they danced across the battlefield.

With Alto Brontes blocking with all four of his arms, Abis still had his head. Opening wide, he lunged over, headbutting Brontes square in the face and causing him to stagger. The massive clown backpedaled away, barely in time to process Abis swing his tail again. He maneuvered to the side, but Abis' slithery and swift reflexes he learned from Preyas kicked in. The tail whipped again, faster than before into the chest and sent Brontes to the ground.

Swords clanged again between Luke and Luka as they swiftly parried one another. The world turned swiftly around them as they moved like they were in sync. It was just two men, who were on the same goal, yet different roads. But now, it was time for those roads to intersect and become one.

Abis hissed as he wrapped coils around Brontes. He moved around the body until he was fully constricting the Haos Bakugan. Unable to move, Brontes struggled in vain as Abis kept him in place.

Luke swung down, but Luka shot off to the side with an ability. "Ability, activate! **Shining Nightmare!** "

Abis raised his head and prepared for his strike. He opened wide and lunged for Alto Brontes, but a bright flash revealed one arm with a silver blade with yellow trimmings between them that took Abis' fangs. Abis was met at a standstill as Brontes used the momentum to get his three other arms to summon the weapons. His reflexes kicking in, Abis let go and veered away as Brontes' rotation made his blades spin.

Abis regrouped, but Brontes was well on his tail. He narrowly escaped another slash that cleaved the rock formation behind him.

 **Alto Brontes: 600 (+400) = 1000 Frill Abis Omega: 600**

Luke was similarly on the defense. As he lifted his sword to strike, a pain in his side caused him to wince. His teeth gnashed at the aching sensation. _'Crap! Not again!'_

Finding the opportunity, Luka went on the offense. Luke looked up and blocked in time, but the force from the blade's swing was so strong it caused him to fly backwards.

"Luke!" Alice fret.

Luke rolled on his back onto a knee and straightened up. He saw Luka charge at him and prepared his counter. "Ability, activate! **Mirror Shock!** "

As Brontes swung his arm repeatedly, Abis ceased his slippery maneuverings and flexed out his frills. Brontes swung into the frills as they glimmered a glowing blue. But instead of cleaving into them like he wanted his attack bounced right off, sending him into a crevice wall with a gag.

 **Alto Brontes: 1000 (-400 -400) = 200 Frill Abis Omega: 600 (+300) = 900**

Luka swung into Luke at that same moment, but Luke used the brunt edge of his sword to take the extreme heat of the laser blade. He adjusted his hilt and swung his blade away, causing a break between the two that caught Luka by surprise.

' _He deflected my blow. But how did-?'_

Luke unleashed a cry as he kicked Luka in the chest, sending the Vestal to the ground. Luke raised his sword and came down, but Luka regained composure and rolled away to a knee.

' _He's a lot faster than last time. And he's actually anticipating where I'm about to strike. Just what is he?'_

Deciding to take a break from sword, Luka focused on attacking with Brontes as he got up. "Ability activate, **Magic Dice!** "

Over Brontes' head, a magical dice was summoned. It started spinning rapidly to hold a place in the numerical system. Deciding not to act brash, Abis and Luke waited for what it could be.

The first number was a 1. In Brontes' hands, four magical guns pointed at the serpent and fired yellow energy projectiles, increasing his power to **400**. Using his tail, Abis vividly whipped all the energy beams away to thin air. The second time the dice stopped, it was on a 5. Four magical orbs shined over Brontes' head and ascended into the air. They faded into the darkness for a second and a golden gleam was seen above. Several streaming yellow beams spiraled in a helix towards the serpent.

 **Alto Brontes: 400 (+200) = 600 Frill Abis Omega: 900 (-200) = 700**

"Ability, activate!" Luke shouted. " **Dive Bomb!** " Abis hissed loudly as he arched into the ground. The ground rippled like water as he dove into it, fading to blue while the yellow blasts exploded where he was supposed to be.

 **Alto Brontes: 600 (-300) = 300 Frill Abis Omega: 700**

Brontes nervously laughed. "Oh where of where did the little snakey slither off to. Don't tell me that he ran away…" he paused, his eyes gleaming expectantly. "Like he did when his _friends_ needed him."

Luke's eyes narrowed. The memory of Thermosphere and the Devil Miasma returned to him. But that did little to sow him down as he pointed his sword ahead. "Abis!"

A geyser of water flourished beneath Brontes, bringing him to a standstill. Unable to fully breathe inside the wake of the water's uprising, he was completely open for something swift below to shoot up and wrap around his frame. With a sharp gag, Brontes found himself immobile as Abis tangled his arms behind, pinning the drenched Brontes to the ground.

"We're…over that!" Abis strained, trying to keep Brontes contained with all his might. "How many times will it take for you…to see that?!"

Luke reached forward. "Gate Card, open! Phantasm!" The Gate Card beneath Brontes and Abis started shimmering. Brontes' body started to slowly turn to stone, starting from the feet and moving up towards his torso.

Luke held his guard up still, though he wasn't willing to attack so carelessly. "We won't give up on you, Luka! There's more than one way to solve problems besides pushing others away!"

Luka raised his blade high, his glare darkening on Luke. "This is my answer, you fake!"

As his sword lifted, Brontes weakly raised one of his arms; something Abis took notice of.

"Ability, activate! **Black Gates!** " In the free hand, a yellow scythe was summoned. Brontes brought down on his side, the sickle piercing the earth and causing the ground the shatter. The Gate Card shattered to pieces, allowing him full mobility again.

Brontes pushed Abis off, sending him into the ground. Similarly, Luka swiped at Luke, causing him to parry and falter into a trip onto his back.

"If you want to take your friend back, you need to show the resolve to kill whoever you must." Luka's glare harshened as he glowered down on Luke. "I have my own way of avenging the innocence, and if you won't understand…then you're at fault."

Luke wanted to rebuff, but he was too exhausted. His wound ached again.

"Ability, activate! **Wizard Proxy!** "

Brontes raised all his arms and moved them hypnotically. Abis was dazed as a golden borealis illuminated around him and Brontes. He could feel his power getting sapped away like a leech.

 **Alto Brontes: 300 (+300) = 600 Frill Abis Omega: 700 (-300) = 400**

Still reeling from the last battle, Abis' reflexes weren't as fast. A long, slicing kick came his way that he couldn't evade and was struck across the body. He let out a crying hiss as he reverted to ball form, plopping to the ground.

 _ **Luke: 60%**_

"Abis!" Luke cried.

"You left yourself open!" a voice shouted.

Luke gasped. At the last second, he lifted his blade's blunt end and angled it to allow the hot laser blade to glide past his nose. It was so close that if it were an inch closer it could've left a cut on his face.

Luka reeled back while Luke rolled away. He grabbed Abis while Brontes returned to Luka. Alice and Hydranoid continued observing.

"What are they doing? Are they seriously trying to kill each other?" Alice questioned.

Hydranoid questioned it as well. "…I don't know." One head spoke before another did. "But it looks like something Luke and that other are settling. You can see it, can't you Alice."

Alice could definitely see it alright. She saw the fire in both their eyes, especially from Luka. This was personal, more so than she thought. She had to steel herself for the worst…but that didn't stop her heart from racing. _'Luke…Abis Omega…'_

Regaining balance, Luke struggled to stand against Luka. "You look like you're about to pass out. How do you expect to stop Riaan if you're about to fall over? You're weak." Luke labored in breath, but he showed fortitude. That same, determined glare that he always had when he alone was fixed on Riaan. It was now casted on someone else's face; someone who he could've saved sooner from walking down the path he had. The solo path of the avenger was to be his and his alone. But a defiant stare was shaking Luka to his core.

"Will you just shut up…" Luke growled, using his sword as a temporary cane until he caught his breath. "Seriously. You're making it look like _I'm_ the sane one now."

Luka's eye twitched. "Don't compare me to you. I'm not as reckless as you are."

Luke was seeing the taint in his eyes. They weren't like the ones that reprimanded him back on Interacia. These were the eyes he had when he didn't want to accept his faults. _'He's gone too deep, he really is just like me.'_ It was another dose of irony that he was facing. First Luka showed him the light, now it was his turn to save him from the darkness. It was like looking in a mirror, a sad, sad mirror. He was facing his past self, something that made him think back to his training with Preyas and Amazon when he accepted and was grateful for his past self to help him be who he was today. _'Luka, you saved us so many times, but no one was there to save you…but now we're here. We'll make you see that, even if it kills us!'_

Luka threw a Gate Card out without calling it, making a yellow shockwave bloom at their feet. "The only one who has the right to stop Riaan is me. You think a weakling like yourself has any right? You're damned!" He held up Brontes, sending him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Alto Brontes, stand!" In a yellow glow, Alto Brontes stood for battle.

"Abis…" Luke whispered. "Are you okay?"

Stirring in his grip, Abis managed a meek response. "Yeah, I'm okay now."

Luke looked up towards his rival, glaring daggers. "They're strong. But…we won't ever give up. Will we?"

Abis nodded. "Yes. Let's go again, and make them come to their senses!"

"Right!" Luke seized Abis and threw him back in. "Bakugan, brawl! Frill Abis Omega, stand!" In a pillar of water, Abis returned to battle in tandems of messy coils.

 **Alto Brontes: 600 Frill Abis Omega: 600**

Luka went first with an ability. "Ability, activate! **Trans Rapture Illusion!** " Alto Brontes staggered towards Abis and raised his arms. Abis flexed his frills and braced for impact than go on the attack.

The blows came raining down on him as his power level sunk to **300**. The clown cackled as his foe was willingly taking the beating. He expected him to put up a defense, but instead he was taking the full blunt of the attack, like the weakling he was.

The same could be said about Luka as he repeatedly slashed his sword against Luke, who bunted and didn't attack. Luka wasn't giving him any opening to attack. He was too exhausted to move carelessly, otherwise his wound would get worse. They had to wait for an opening…

' _Now!'_ As Luka's sword came down, Luke managed to bide energy for a quick strike that parried swiftly.

"What?!"

"Ability activate, **Filter Cannon!** " Likewise with Abis, the serpent continued with the barrage until he found an opening. He flexed his frills, causing Brontes to stammer back. The clown looked ahead and saw the bruises on his frills and body were slowly rippling and turning glossy blue, which transferred to the orange diamonds on the chest. The clown was taken back as Abis' glare hardened with Luke's and the maw opened, unleashing a charged up, intense impact of glossy blue energy square in the chest at close range. Brontes' scream was horrendously loud as he was blown off his feet.

 **Alto Brontes: 600 Frill Abis Omega: 300 (+300 +400) = 1000**

Luka grimaced from the shockwave unleashed, which left him open for Luke to punch him across the face, causing him to stammer backwards. Luka grabbed his face, but that gave Luke the chance to kick him in the ribs, sending him sliding back.

Gliding with his heels, Luka showcased another ability. "Ability activate, **Shining Nightmare!** "

Brontes managed to use his ski-like legs and glide just like him. He chopped into the glossy energy with a bladed arm, managing to bisect it as the two beams crashed into the canyons, creating a bright blue explosion behind Brontes as he posed.

 **Alto Brontes: 600 (+400) = 1000 Frill Abis Omega: 1000**

Brontes lifted his head, showing the look of a madman. "This…is actually getting _really_ fun." He cackled mischievously. "For such a _small fry_ , you pack quite a bit of venom in those small teeth. My goodness, how the mighty hatch so early."

Luka reached out. "Gate Card, open! Land Pressure!" The Gate Card opened, and an intense gravity kept Abis from moving. The serpent was slowly pinned down, his body unable to make any moves at all.

 **Alto Brontes: 1000 Frill Abis Omega: 1000 (-200) = 800**

Brontes saw the strain his downed adversary had and meekly mocked. "Now what shall you do? Pinned down like a toddler? Are you just going to whine and complain like before~?"

Rather than struggle and fall for the taunts, Abis was surprisingly quiet and calm. His eyes were as sharp as knives that made Brontes freeze on the spot. The serpent wasn't at all deterred like he intended. This was no laughing matter.

In a mock parry, Luka and Luke were clashing their blades with fierce precision. Luka managed to get a good swing, but Luke evaded and jumped back for good measure. Their glares met again.

"Are you trying to stop me, or are you just running away?" Luka scolded. "You won't win like that!"

Luke didn't verbally respond. If Luka really was clear-minded, he would've been calling the kettle black. Luke was trying to help him, in more ways than even he knew. He veered away for a reason. It was what Luka would do. That was his style. Bide time until the right opportunity. Luke was the opposite. It was al attack for him without thinking. Now the roles were completely reversed as well as who was desperate to prove themselves they were right. And this time, Luke actually understood what he was doing.

This only irritated Luka further. "You won't beat me! I tried to pull you all out of the darkness, now you're all going on a pointless suicide! Did you even think of your actions before you made them?"

Luke didn't respond again. He and Abis would rather save themselves for the battle.

Luka exasperatedly sighed. "Guess the time for talk is over…Ability, activate! **Atmosphere!** " Brontes raised his four appendages and yellow energy spheres hardened, becoming several metallic hemispheres with glowing yellow blades on them. He threw them at Abis as he was still immobilized.

 **Alto Brontes: 1000 (+400) = 1400 Frill Abis Omega: 800 (-400) = 400**

The spheres closed in as Luka went to swing at Luke again. Off to the side, Alice looked vividly anxious at what's to come. Luke had to attack, but he wasn't even lifting his sword. Was he still worn put from that last battle? She wanted to shout out to him, but she saw an ability ready. She decided to back off at what tricks an Aquos player had in him.

"Ability, activate! **Dive Bomb!** "

At the last second, Abis submerged beneath the earth to become a vague bright blue figment. The disks completely missed. Similarly, Luke ducked from Luka's swing.

Alice watched the battle with restrained surprise. _'He used the Gate Card's gravity to help his Dive Bomb ability speed up, dragging him into the card itself faster.'_ Even she was caught admirably impressed by these actions. _'He's a very adept battler.'_

Luke rolled beneath Luka and came up behind, slashing his back. Luka pivoted and parried at the last second. They danced and moved while Brontes was unaware of where Abis might come up. But beneath him, a blue figment was seen.

"Below you!" Luka warned, but it was too late.

"Ability, activate! **Storm Drain!** " Suddenly a swirling wave of water erupted beneath Brontes, whipping him up in a torrential storm that covered the Gate Card. The pressure of the water cyclone began to break down the Gate Card's affects, causing it to shatter and make the pieces scatter in the waves, along with Brontes.

 **Alto Brontes: 1400 (-300 -300) = 800 Frill Abis Omega: 400 (+200 +300) = 900**

Brontes tried to fight the currents for as long as he possibly could, but they became too much for his body to handle. The clown was caught in the whirlpool's wake, swirling him in a hectic frenzy that shot him into the sky, his body flailing.

"Brontes!" Luka shouted.

Limp in midair, Brontes' fingers twitched. His eyes glowed bright as he adjusted, facing the eye of the whirlpool.

Luka swung again, but missed Luke entirely as he veered away. Luke struck again, this time barely grazing Luka's face as he dodged left. This time he jumped away, but at the cost of a scratch that dripped blood on his check.

Looking at his new wound and feeling it, he shot a glare at Luke, who slashed again, causing a delayed reflex that pushed Luka to the ground. Though two abilities were layered atop one another in his Bakumeter.

"Double Ability, activate! **Magic Dice** , plus **Shining Nightmare!** "

Alto Brontes got his balance and in his left two arms, a dice was manifested. It landed on a 3, and the dice glowed and took shape of a glowing Haos energy scythe, while in the right hands, blades with yellow energy manifested as his power went up to **1500**. He came spiraling down, closing in towards the vortex.

"Abis, let's do this!" Luke encouraged. "Ability activate, **Sea Ruler!** "

The liquid vortex spiraled haphazardly into a hemisphere that converged pressure onto a single spot. From the spiraling water generated, a tower of water slithered skywards. All the water below followed it n a large wake and spiraled pressurized beams around it. In the center was Abis Omega as he roared valiantly.

 **Alto Brontes: 1500 (-400) = 1100 Frill Abis Omega: 900 (+400) = 1300**

Brontes slashed his arms and energy scythe while Abis shot head-on with the hemisphere of water with rings around it. A bright shockwave illuminated the sky above, causing bright water to spray over the battlefield and rain down on everyone.

Luke and Luka separated from their parry as the light and water rained down on them. As the wave receded, they were labored in breath; Luke more so. Abis dropped to the ground behind Luke with heavy pants that seemed in sync with his own. On the opposite end, Brontes crashed onto his back behind Luka. He didn't bother looking back as his Bakugan reverted to ball form, rolling to his feet.

 _ **Luka: 60%**_

"They won that round." Alice commented. "But Hydranoid…"

"Yes, Alice. I can see." He paused, taking a look at both their physical conditions. Luke and Luka were panting, exhausted, and even more so, shivering. "This next round, may very well be the last."

Abis reverted to ball form for Luke to catch. The battler felt his wound side sting critically, which caused him to cough a little blood.

Alice gasped. "Luke!"

Luke panted drastically, his vision a little fuzzy. But he managed enough strength to keep himself standing in spite of Luka's protests. "Look at yourself, you can barely stand." Luke scoffed. "All you're going to do is end up killing yourself for no reason. What's the point of surviving if you don't know when to back out of danger?"

Luke parted his feet, giving him some room to crouch. "You're…wrong." He objected. "I'm not aiming…to survive." He lifted his head, giving Luka what could've been his most serious glare yet. "I want to live my life."

Luka stammered in his words. He couldn't find it in himself to stop Luke.

"You don't get it, do you? I've chosen to live out what I can of my life. Maybe I'll end up dying along the way. Maybe there might be a chance that I'll fail. Maybe not everyone will survive…but up till recently, it's been about getting away with our lives, that we've never been able to realize what we can still do with the time that we have left. You may call yourself an avenger, but what are you possibly avenging, when nothing was your fault to begin with?"

Luka's eyes widened in shock.

"You're just giving yourself excuses for something you think you could've prevented. I've been there before, and I'm telling you, that won't help you. I'm not hiding anymore, and neither should you!"

Luka's teeth gritted. Somehow what Luke said struck a nasty chord in his heart that almost made him see red. His heart rate rose as he wasn't seeing the weak, long-haired teenager that he crushed and tried to keep alive. Instead, it was an entirely new person – an equal.

He raised his sword, causing the others to get alarmed. Grabbing his own long hair, Luka had a dark visage as his green eyes glared at Luke.

"Wait, what are you-?"

 _SHING!_

In one, crisp swipe, everything around Luka went white. His sword went clean through his long hair that he cleaved right behind his head. Luke, Abis, even Alice stood in moral shock as they watched the locks fall to the ground around the enemy.

Slowly, Luka levered the sword down to his side, his face cascaded in shadows as all that was left of his hair was the slicked back red bangs. He glared at Luke, his green eyes renewed with a seemingly new level of revelation in them.

"Luka, did you just…?"

"Are you happy now?" Luka scowled, poising his sword. "So, you're not the same dreck as before. I see that now. So then…do you want to finish this or what?"

Seeing his rival finally deem him as an equal, the shock Luke had slowly turned to elevated surprise. Fastening himself, Luke readied. "You bet!"

In his mind, Luka recited what was recently spoken, and that's when he drew to his conclusion. _'So this is it. It's survival against living. We'll see now which one has the more meaning.'_

"Gate Card, set!" Luke shot the Gate Card into play, creating a blue shockwave. Together, both combatants threw in their Bakugan.

"Bakugan, brawl!" In yellow and blue flares, Brontes and Abis arose for the last time.

 **Alto Brontes: 600 Frill Abis Omega: 600**

"Ability, activate! **Wizard Proxy!** " Alto Brontes raised his four arms, cackling maniacally at Abis as he summoned a golden borealis around them.

"Ability, activate! **Frill Rippler!** " Abis flexed his frills with a sharp glare. Hissing loudly, the golden borealis around him began refracting in his massive membranes. The frills rippled the concentrated light across the ground, tearing it open as Brontes covered up. But the attack packed a lot of force that created a bright wall that made it impossible to see.

As the wall erupted, Luka budged off to the side, grunting from the shockwave.

 **Alto Brontes: 600 (-300 -200) = 100 Frill Abis Omega: 600 (+300 +200) = 1100**

Covering up, Luka was caught blindsided when a sword came his way. Luke slashed, causing Luka to retrace his steps. Regaining ground, he glared at Luke, who staggered off to the side with his left eye shutting to sustain his pain; but dried blood was still on his lip.

"Double Ability, activate!" Luka shouted. " **Atmosphere** , plus **Sprite Glow!** "

The light burst suddenly dispersed, revealing Brontes letting out a battle cry. He summoned metallic hemispheres with blades and created loops of light in his two arms. He threw them all at Abis, who flexed his frills and covered up from the razor blades and light rings that clashed against him repeatedly.

 **Alto Brontes: 100 (+400) = 500 Frill Abis Omega: 1100 (-400 -300) = 400**

Abis was once again on the defensive and bide as much as he could. Luke was the same, with him sliding back while Luka's strength was overpowering his own. Their swords remained clash, yet nothing could get through to either.

An ecstatic, yet lively expression was on Luka's face. "Brontes, go!"

Cackling, Brontes made his attack move faster around Abis. "With pleasure!"

Abis continued fending, his battle style clear as day – despite how dark it was. Even as the hemispherical blades were tearing into his membranes. Superficial tears were seen with each clash, as were the scratches on Luke's face as he parried near-death blows constantly.

Finally grasping footing, Luke ducked and swiped at a lower angle, causing Luka to back off. "Ability activate, **Filter Cannon!** "

As the flying discs bombarded Abis, his thinning membranes shielding him began pulsing glossy blue energy. The loops struck him again, but instead of bouncing off for a boomerang attack they were quickly absorbed into the frills, much to Luka's shock.

Luke poised his sword forward. "GO~!"

Revealing himself from his membranes, Abis revealed his maw fully charged. He opened wide and shot a viscous glossy blue beam that went straight ahead. When the hemispheres launched into an interception, the beam raced through them. Its pressure was so great that they were eviscerated, and the blast continued to Alto Brontes, swallowing him in a blue pillar that expelled skywards and emanated shockwaves beneath.

 **Alto Brontes: 500 (-400) = 100 Frill Abis Omega: 400 (+400 +300 +400) = 1500**

The shockwaves were so strong that it made Luke pierced the ground with his sword for stability; Luka did the same. Alice moved behind a rock so she wouldn't get blown away by the explosion. When they subsided, she turned around, seeing a field of dust of Luke and Luka, both nearly out of breath.

Abis watched Brontes stagger from that blast. His huge knees were quivering as he strained to stand, but at the end he was able to muster the will to get up and face his serpentine rival.

"So, this is your strength." Luka muttered. "I see…you and that Abis Omega, it's impressive that you both made it this far ahead. But if you think you truly surpassed us…" He balled his left fist. "Then try us."

Luke and Abis tensed up. The two could feel something change in the atmosphere around them. They could feel the air getting tense as a shadow covered Brontes, making his eyes gleam bright red.

"I was ready to save this for Hades Pillars and Riaan...but I've found someone who deserves it just as much! Ability, activate!" Luka raised his arm high, the Haos ability shimmering brightly. " **Spirit Dominion!** "

Brontes shined a bright yellow light from the core in his body. He cackled as the air around him distorted, turning into a dark void that surrounded their opponents and Alice watching. Abis and Luke looked around, feeling an eerie wave cast over them like a nighttime cloud covering the moon.

"What's this?" Luke murmured.

"It's a new trick that Brontes learned." Luka explained. "Now…make his power your own!"

Brontes spread out his arms, creating light ripples that distorted towards Abis. As they traveled, the rings of light separated into several yellow phantoms and swarmed him. The frilled serpentine found himself surrounded in a swarm of wailing ghosts whose wails ached his body. As he sneered, some of the ghosts spirited back towards Brontes, streaming into his core and causing his body to be engulfed in a bright yellow aura, reminiscent of Haos energy.

 **Alto Brontes: 100 (+1400) = 1500 Frill Abis Omega: 1500 (-1400) = 100**

"He swapped our power levels." Luke realized. He heard Abis groaning as the wails failed to let up. "Abis, hang in there!"

"Don't worry about me, Luke! We have to win this!" Abis glared ahead, looking unshaken. "…no matter what."

"We'll see about that." Luka pulled up another set of double abilities. " **Shining Nightmare** , plus **Magic Dice!** " As the last of the spirits faded into Brontes, his arms protruded battle axes and a die, which landed on a 3 and made another energy scythe.

 **Alto Brontes: 1500 (+400 +300) = 2200 Frill Abis Omega: 100**

"If you say you're better than you were before, then let's see what tricks you have to counter all that." Luka declared.

Luke looked at him, then shared eye contact with Abis. Their stares were brief, but in them showed a mutual understanding. After a few seconds they synchronized their nods and faced Luka and Brontes again.

Luka poised his sword for a counterattack. _'They'll probably use a Command Card like Evil Clear to nullify my abilities, or maybe something to make the swap reverse again.'_ He prepared another ability. _'I can use Black Gates to nullify its effects before they-'_

Luke shot his arm out. "Gate Card, open! Aquos Reactor!"

Luka's eyes widened. _'Wait, an attribute bonus instead?'_

The card glowed to reveal the Aquos symbol, as well as the surroundings. Each corner of the card spouted geysers of water, which swamped the area around Brontes and Abis. The latter hissed as a rogue wave washed up against his back, making his power rocket to **500** Gs.

After several seconds of pondering, Luka calmed. _'I see, so he's aware of my next move and faked me out. Well then…'_ He poised for his next strike. "Let's play this out by ear!"

Luke closed in and began the parry session. They strayed the other's shots and stepped back when needed. They intercepted again and Luke deflected a shot. He attempted a horizontal swipe but Luka raised his blade and blocked it, but the force pushed him away.

Brontes' axes cleaved through the wall of water around Abis. The clown laughed maniacally as he closed in on him, as did Abis with Luke in tow.

"It all comes down to this! Ability, activate!" Luke's sword arm showed a bright blue light coming from the Bakumeter. " **Daedalus Cyclone!** " As Brontes closed in, Abis held his position as suddenly, a massive aquatic vortex spiraled around him. The end of it shaped into a serpentine draconic head that opened wide for Brontes.

Luke and Luka screamed with all their might as their swords clashed one more time. The static between them sparked tremendously while Abis roared out, unleashing the vortex of draconic water at Brontes. The clown crossed his energy scythe and axe arms alike and held his ground while the waves sprayed everywhere.

Alice and Hydranoid heard the sounds of thunder rolling overhead. The water from Abis' attack was drizzling over them, causing them to look up to see yellow lightning bolts flourishing from Brontes that conducted into the humid atmosphere. It was lightning and rain everywhere – a thunderstorm.

Abis and Luke continued their attempts, but their attacks and wounds caught up to them. A pain flared in Luke, causing him to let up.

Luka's eyes widened as he swung with all his might, yelling at the top of his lungs. The vortex around Brontes was cleaved by his axe blades. Time slowed down as Luka and Brontes were seen in similar slashing poses, their opponents backed off but getting their guards up.

"We won't lose this…" Luka swore. "No more running from this! LUKE!"

"Abis!" Alto Brontes charged as well, equally as valiant. No tricks this time.

Abis and Luke narrowed their eyes. This was their final stand. As Luke coughed blood, he showed an ability.

"Fusion Ability, activate! **Refractor Booster!** "

Abis' body flared in bright blue as the frills shined a brighter tint than before. As Brontes charged in, Abis' maw widened as another surge of water gathered around him, but the pressure was twice as intense and gathered around his body. The cyclone of shredding water shaped around him perfectly as he charged with Luke for one more strike. Similarly, Brontes screamed valiantly as Luka brought his blade back.

All four contestants with fires in each of their eyes closed in, as lightning struck the waves rampaging around them.

Two swords swung at once, illuminating the atmosphere. Everything went silent except for the downpour and thunder that loomed overhead. Luke and Luka passed each other in slashing poses, with Abis and Brontes shown as the tidal waves of the attack receding. Neither side moved as they were on their opposite ends. The waves calmed down as the Gate Card turned off, and the thunder dispersed. The Haos light radiated down on Luke and Abis as shadows were over their eyes, same with Luka and Brontes as instead of light, water drizzled onto them.

After a long minute, something finally gave in…and the que was an energy sword piercing the ground after it flung out of someone's hand.

Luka fell to his knees with Brontes, both falling forward into the drenched ground at the same time. The final scores were shown:

 **Alto Brontes: 1200 Frill Abis Omega: 1500**

 _ **Luka: 0%**_

Luke had finally won the fight, the light above him and Abis fading as they struggled for balance.

"It seems that the battle is over." Hydranoid deduced.

Alice solemnly nodded. "Yeah." She watched as Luke was starting to fall over. "Luke!" She rushed over and caught him just before he struck the ground. Her arm laced around his ribs and his arm was over her shoulder.

"Alice…?" Luke mumbled.

"Are you okay? You need to take it easy while you can." She insisted.

Luke softly smiled at her, genuinely pleased with her. "Thank you, Alice."

Luka slacked on the ground as Luke was given the full support he needed – what he never had. As he laid on the ground, his mind was drawing a complete blank on what just happened. That's when he felt his fingers get slightly numb from a possible impact. The revelation left him speechless. _'I see…he had the chance to slice off my hand at that impact. Instead he used the blunt edge of his blade.'_ He closed his eyes, accepting defeat. _'I suppose, I'm giving mercy just this once. What a strange feeling indeed…'_

Luke steadied himself and looked over his shoulder. He stared at Luka laying on his stomach on drenched rock, seeing the contemplation clear as day. He wasn't sure what to say now, nor how to put it in words. But he figured now was as good as time as any to tell him.

Separating from Alice, Luke managed his strength and sauntered over to Luka, looking down at his body. The two met eye contact and a pressing silence fell between them.

Luka turned his head away, unable to bear the shame. "You going to finish me off, or what?" he dryly scoffed.

Luke didn't bother sighing. "Maybe you've forgotten something. I'm not Interacian. I'm human."

"And I'm Vestal, what's your point?"

"I'm not sure how to word this without making much of a mess…but I guess I should say…that was a good battle." His start made Luka turn his head back and stare dead in the eye. "The truth is, I think I learned more about you in this battle than what words can say. I'm sure you learned something about how I live now, too."

Admittedly, Luka turned over on his stomach, staring at the darkness around them. "You're not wrong there." He closed his eyes to relax his tired frame. "I think I figured it out as well."

"Are you bothered by it?"

He paused before he gave his answer. "For some strange reason…no." Another pause came before he asked something. "Tell me something…what's it like, being around friends?"

Luke glanced off towards Abis, who seemed just as confused as how to put it. They looked at Luka, Luke giving a proper response. "It's kinda complicated really. I guess…it's kinda fun. It's never really boring if you're around the right kind of people. It's a lot harder than you think to watch their backs, but they watch yours in return. We kinda look out for another, like a family I guess…"

Luka stared at the sky. He perplexed about his answer for a while before Luke followed up on something.

"And believe it or not…you're one of our friends."

His eyes widened.

"You're like…how should I put this…? You're someone who looks out for others and puts them on their feet in the direction out of a situation. You've been watching over us for a long time, keeping us from getting into bad spots. You've shouldered a big burden all on your own, that maybe…maybe you were too scared for others to become like you."

Luka was in moral shock as Luke stared at the darkness above them as well. "Look around you. Do you really think that you can solve this all by yourself? Something tells me that you can't…not when you neglect other's support."

He thought abut what Luke said and tried to think of a rebuttal, but after the struggles he went through and the battle he lost, it was like a wave of relief overcame the bitterness inside of himself. There wasn't enough recompense for himself to handle, but here was Luke, offering – ne demanding – that they pull themselves together to make it through to the end. There was a lot of truth in what he pointed out. Admittedly keeping an eye on them left an impression to say the least.

He thought about everyone who Luke came into contact with who helped him along the way. Ace, Baron, Keegan, Gus, Spectra, Ren. It was a lot of people. Mire so than what Luka shoved away. If they were united. Then maybe…

Brontes was unable to move too well after that battle, but he was trying. He was on his knees when he heard slithering behind. "Alto Brontes, can you stand?" He got behind the fallen Bakugan, his frills folded to show no intention on fighting. "You said before that you had a partner before. I'm sure that for his sake, that instead on looking out to survive…you should try to make the most of what you can do, too."

Brontes strained to make a move, but he started falling over. Abis used his head as leverage and supported one side to help him skywards. Brontes was eventually able to come around and face Abis, seemingly gracious.

"My…how gullible are you." He teased.

"Maybe gullible, but sensible." He responded.

Brontes chimed. "Touché."

Luka looked down as he got to a knee, his eyes shut as he exhaustedly smiled. "So I'm a friend then…I guess even I'm not destined to end up alone after all." A hand reached down to him, catching him by surprise. "Huh?"

"You were never alone. You had Brontes beside you. And now you have me and Abis Omega. Whatever happens, I say we're past all this. It's time that we all start living what we can of our lives. What do you say?"

Luka stared at Luke's eyes to see if he was serious about this. He was, dead serious. Deep down, Luka knew now he couldn't handle this alone, and what Luke was doing may have been foolhardy, but foolhardy was better than dead.

Meekly grinning, his hand reached for Luke's. He grabbed it, hoisting him up. The two stared eye to eye with each other and Luka nodded. "So then…no more excuses for either of us, huh?"

Luke smiled. "Yeah. Let's go get our friends back."

Luka scoffed. "Whatever you say."

From the side, Alice was watching Luke reach out to yet another person besides her. He helped them out of the darkness and towards the light where others would be for the remainder of their days. As she looked towards Hydranoid, the two softly smiled at one another. They were truly blessed to have known Luke.

* * *

The others have been hanging around the edge of the gorge of a while now, so long in fact that Shuji thought his feet almost fell asleep. Maggie was swinging her heels side to side on a rock while Shawn was keeping a lookout. Jase was using his Bakumeter to measure the negative energy output and found a monstrous sum just beyond the canyon borders – Riaan's domain.

Atmos turned his head towards the valleys, the winds picking up a signature. "I sense something."

Fly Beetle turned in the same direction. "I feel it, too. The signature is strong."

Maggie's eyes widened. "Look!" She pointed in the direction of the canyons. "I see it!"

Shawn and Shuji looked ready, as opposed to Jase, who turned around and looked at the gorge expectantly. They all saw something head their way, and it was flying fast in their direction. The closer it got, the more anxious they got.

Jelldon gasped. "Wait, isn't that…?"

From the canyon darkness, Hydranoid, in his true form, glided across the ground towards the others. On the three heads were three people attached to them. On the center head was Alice, and on the far left was Luke. And much to everyone's surprise on the far right, Luka.

"Luke!" Maggie gasped. "About time!"

"It looks like Alice is with him, too." Shawn said. "That's good."

Jase's eyes narrowed. He saw the extra party member that was on the third head. He didn't have to imply anything for anyone else to know.

Hydranoid landed on the ground, lowering his three heads gently to allow his passengers off. Alice gracefully pulled off, and Luke casually jumped. Luke took his time getting off while supported by the neck. Once set, Hydranoid reverted to ball form and returned to Alice.

Everyone regrouped with them in the middle, all showing their bright smiles.

"There you guys are." Maggie said. "We've been waiting forever on you."

"Yeah, I almost took another nap because of you." Shuji joked. "What took ya?"

Luke looked down. "Sorry for the wait. Abis and I…had to tie up a loose end." He turned towards Luka, giving the floor to him. Everyone's gazes were fixed on him and his newly cut hair. It was almost like a new Luke had come to life."

"Hang on…is that Luka?" Maggie questioned.

Luka turned away, glancing menacingly. "What of it?"

Shuji blinked on moral surprise. "Man, what happened to you guys?" He paused after thinking about it. "Wait, hold on. Did you guys…?"

"It's settled then, wasn't it?" Shawn asked Luke.

Luke nodded slowly with a soft smile. "Yeah."

"And from the looks of it…" Jase walked between everyone towards the center. "It seems that the victor has been decided. Isn't that right, Luka?" From his tone, he knew the answer. The slightly calmer glare Luka had was proof of that.

Luka turned away again, huffing. "Why ask me? Ask your friend over there. He can explain."

Luke stammered in place. "Wait, hold on! I don't explain _that_ good! I-It's just stuff on the spot!"

Shawn looked towards Alice for her insight. She smiled and nodded in sincerity, making Shawn turn towards an embarrassed Luke with a grin of approval as well. Shuji smirked, and Maggie beamed proudly. Jase humbly lowered his head as he meekly grinned.

"Well then, I suppose you'll have to be brought up to speed sooner or later. Now that we're all here, we can begin the next phase of our plan." He turned towards Luke and Alice. "But first, I suppose we can have a little longer reprieve. You'll need your strength back, won't you?"

Luke straightened himself back up. "Alright, I won't take too long. Just a few."

Alice stepped forward. "And we'll be beside him for support, right Hydranoid?"

The hydra nodded. "Yes."

"You don't have to loop me in." Luka explained, walking pass everyone. "I already know full well what's going on. You wanna go save your friend, well I can tell you that she's definitely in Empyrean. You guys sure you can take that?"

"Wanna bet?" Shuji raised a brow.

"We already know Riaan might be expecting us. There's no point backing out of this." Shawn stated. "We're clear on that."

The other Haos battler huffed. "Right. Figures." He steeled himself for the fight to come. "Okay. Brontes and I are ready. We'll make preparations needed for the attack."

Everyone started walking away towards the eye of the pits, with Luke lagging behind. He was close to limping; something Jase didn't miss in a heartbeat. He kept his gaze firm on Luke's back.

"Luke."

He stiffened. "Yes?"

"I know that you've definitely improved in many strengths…but could you stand to try and be a better liar when covering up yourself?"

Luke froze in place, but the realization dawned on him of Jase's intellect. He should've seen this coming. "…heh, and here I thought I could've gotten pass you just this once."

"Let me see." He got closer to Luke and made sure no one was looking. Luke pulled up his shirt to show him the darkened wound. Blood vessels were popped and skin was shown dark red. Jase showed no surprise due to being insightful. "When did you get this?"

"During the battle with Hades Pillars, I think." He explained. "I shielded Alice from that explosion."

"And you fought Luka in this condition." The military man stood up and turned to the side. "And here I thought your reckless behavior couldn't get anymore unpredictable. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were going to storm Empyrean like that."

Luke looked down in shame. He had a grim feeling Jase would say something like this. But before he protested, he was given something. It looked like pills, along with ointment and a small strand of bandages.

"Take these as soon as you can, the painkillers should last about two hours. I'll go along with your little ruse for the time being, but don't push yourself anymore than what you absolutely must. That goes especially when you wield your sword. If the others find out, I won't be the one taking responsibility."

Luke nodded and accepted the medicine. His side stung like fire. "Thank you, Jase." He walked away slowly behind a rock to apply the medicine, as to where Jase watched him carefully with Atmos in ball form on his shoulder.

"Jase, I don't like this anymore than you do. Are you certain this is the right thing to do?"

Jase frowned, adjusting his glasses. "The mission comes first. Luke knows how important this is, it's his decision to make…no matter how much it may blinding to bear in my eyes." He watched from the corner of the rock as Luke swallowed the painkillers. "We'll just have to watch each other's back just that much harder I suppose."

* * *

A half hour rolled by and everyone was on the outskirts of the valley. They were rested and ate, whatever they had to do. They heard footsteps and looked back to see Luke with Abis on his shoulder.

"How're you feeling?" Shawn asked.

Luke didn't make any hasty movement. The bandages wrapped around his torso made it hard to move about. And the ointment Jase gave to him was stinging and numbing still. He powered through regardless. "Yeah, Abis and I are okay, right?"

"Yeah, we're ready…"

The others looked at each other with hints of inquiry, making them nervous. Thankfully they seemed to have dismissed that and turned back ahead. Luke joined them as they looked out afar.

"So how bad is it?"

Shuji furrowed his brow. "Take a look."

Luke did as told and looked at the domain beyond them. He showed mild shock when he saw the large dome-like top with magenta spikes on all four sides curving inwards. There was a large, gaping opening where there were soldiers still filing out. There had to be hundreds at least who all had Gundalian Bakugan of different attributes with Twin Destructor and Zukanator latched onto their backs. Each Bakugan had magenta eyes and a grim aura emanating from them. The whole warzone was looking like a fog of darkness that made it hard to breathe just from looking at it.

"The negative energy levels are extremely immense." Jase stated. "Riaan must have evolved to make their output that much more impenetrable."

"So I guess we can't sneak in like we did on Vestal." Maggie deduced.

"Yeah, and if we go underground, we'll probably end up being detected by Subterra Bakugan. And also, being below the surface, it's probably built up plating that will make it unyielding."

Shuji crossed his arms. "So even a Triple Ability and higher power level will only fuel the thing. This guy basically absorbs Bakugan battle energy to make into his power. So if he's making us fight all these guys, he's gonna tire us out while he feeds."

Shawn readied his rapier. "Then that means we'll have to power through as fast as we can, just like with Galilea."

"We can't wait forever. Esther and Atchibee should be here." Verias stated. "They're waiting for us."

Luka heard them strategize and offered his own compliance, However, before he did, his senses picked up on something coming from behind. He pivoted and turned back towards the valley.

"What is it?" Shawn asked. He wasn't sensing any negative energy rise from that direction.

Jase turned around, looking at his Bakumeter to see several signatures closing in from the valleys. It wasn't as big as the massive wave they were about to strike. But they were still grand in size no less.

"More Bakugan?" Jelldon questioned.

"It must be the battle Luke and Luka had. The Bakugan affected must be coming back." Maggie figured.

Something swift moved towards them from the shadows of the valley, which didn't escape Hydranoid's surprise. "That's…"

A familiar Bakugan with red wing membranes and a demonic look landed in front of them. He stood proudly as someone was on his shoulder. A closer examination revealed a certain Gundalian with a human appearance and a confident grin.

Maggie looked shocked.

"So, it appears you've come after all." Jase said neutrally.

Linehalt gently kneeled and raised his hand to Ren. He levered Ren onto the ground, which he stood on his two feet. He staggered some, but Linehalt's heel supported him. He gave Jase and everyone a serious look.

"I'm fine." He said in a serious tone. "Linehalt and I are back."

"Ren?" Maggie questioned. "But I thought you were getting surgery. What happened?"

"There's a lot more at stake than my own health." He looked towards Jase. "Gundalia is on the line. As much rest as I need, I have to do everything I can to save it with what power I have…even if Linehalt and I get killed in the end."

Under normal circumstances anyone would object to this, but the experience they were put through left this thought to be questioned itself. He had a good point, no matter how bitter it may be.

"…well now, it seems we're full of gung-hos today." Jase recited. "I'd rather not repeat myself, but please, do mind your condition."

Behind him, Luke subconsciously moved an arm on top of his numbed wound.

Ren then turned to Luka, getting over his cut hair. He was more focused on something else. "You're Luka, aren't you? Jase told me how you saved me when that inferno came our way. Linehalt and I will repay you in any way we can."

Luka stood tall, glowering over Ren. "Don't worry about it. What matters is that we fight. If we don't stop Riaan and that monster Armagedoid, the next one he'll be after is Neathia."

Ren confidently smiled. "Then it's a good thing I came prepared." He turned around, showing everyone the company that caught up with him.

The others turned towards the several Gundalian soldiers that were following with weapons in hand. They weren't on Mobile Assault Vehicles, no doubt all of the them destroyed. To help in the matter, however, there were four others that lead their pathway. One of them was a woman with blue hair tied in a bun with reptilian eyes. Another was a shorter girl with spiky green hair and a red cell over one eye. Another was a navy blue-haired individua with a smirk and a calm composure. The last one wore a green coat with light brown hair that went pass his shoulders. The four Gundalians present walked up behind Ren, presenting themselves.

"More Gundalians?" Shawn inquired.

Ren nodded. "Yes. They're personal friends of mine who helped me a lot. I want you guys to meet them personally." He turned towards his team. "Guys, these are the guys Prime Minister Nurzak told you about, the ones who have been on this lead from the beginning."

The green coat individual closed the purple book he had in hand with a booming clap and a smile. "I see. A foreign cast thickened with the plot of the play, right from the beginning." He humbly bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, call me Jesse Glenn. Gundalia's finest actor."

Shuji raised a brow, scoffing. "Heh, well let's hope you're as dramatic as a brawler as you are am actor, pretty boy."

Jesse arose and met Shuji's gaze. "Trust me, my friend…my performances are to die for."

"The name is Lena Isis, at your service." The blue-haired woman stated.

"Name's Zenet Surrow. Don't forget it." The shortest Gundalian spoke.

Though it wasn't thoroughly the subject, Maggie was meekly glancing away, annoyed for some reason. "Eh…hello." She said dryly. _'And here I thought I was supposed to be the only short one? I can't lose to this cute competition!'_

Zenet looked confusedly at Maggie. "Huh? What's your problem? Got a cold or something?"

The last one grinned. "So you're the company causing all this ruckus. Pleasure." He raised his arm and tilted two fingers in a half-hearted salute. "Mason Brown."

"It's nice to meet all of you, pleasure's all ours." Shawn greeted, turning towards the others. "Well guys, guess we're all going out on this one."

"It would appear so." Verias agreed.

"Is the Prime Minister not here yet?" Ren asked Mason, to which he frowned.

"He's still on his way. He's taking a different route since we can't teleport for some reason." Mason looked ahead, seeing massive army of darkness and infected Interacian Bakugan. "So that's who we're fighting is it?" He could feel it from where he was standing. The ground was wretched in negative energy that it was making it hard to breathe.

"Well I sure don't like the looks of this." Zenet begrudgingly scoffed.

Lena narrowed her eyes as her skin crawled. "Such venomous power…and it's stretching all the way out here."

"The real enemy is hiding inside." Ren warned. "We're gonna pull everything in this last strike. They're not leaving Gundalia without something to remember us by!"

All four nodded. "Right!"

Shuji turned towards the wave of enemies ahead of them, cracking his knuckles. "Guess there ain't no going back now. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. They want a head to head fight after what we pulled."

"Right. Then let's hit them with all the tricks up our sleeves." Maggie encouraged.

Shawn tapped his knuckles on Luke's shoulder. "Hey, you ready?"

Luke nodded, staring ahead with a flare in his eyes. "You bet." He and Abis glared hard at Empyrean's entrance. _'Hang on, Esther. Atchibee. We'll come find you, no matter what.'_

As everyone prepared to fight, Luka took one good look around himself. He could see so many faces eager, even in the ace of death. His own heart was racing, but not because of the possibility of death awaiting them, but because of the adrenaline. The head-on clash that he and Luke had, it helped spark something that made his grip on his energy sword tighten.

Brontes floated over his shoulder. "Well now, this is a new change of pace." He teased. "Looks like we have some dynamics with working with people after all."

Luka look at Luke one more time to see him and Abis set on the prize. A cold wind blew across his face, making remaining strands of his cut hair get blown away into the darkness. He looked on, seeing the last of the locks get pulled somewhere, with nothing to drag them back.

After a minute of recollecting himself, Luka took a deep breath to calm himself. "Brontes…show them no mercy."

"Most definitely."

…

On the other end of the line, the warriors trained by Zion were standing tall with their Bakugan beside them. At the back of the crowd, Zion had his battle axe parallel to the ground with the sharp end piercing the earth. He looked proudly as he could see Gundalians in the distance with their few numbers stacked against them.

" **Zion, are they in position?** " A voice came from his Bakumeter. He picked it up while still fixated on them.

"Aye, Cyrus. They're here alright." He shrilly responded.

In the darkness within Empyrean, he smirked. "Good. Now then, you all know what to do."

Zion looked towards his sides. Coming from the right was Amina, and on his left, Lucia walked out with a hand to her hip, while still quite elegant. All three Hades Pillars members glared ahead menacingly as their men were afoot.

"Quite so. Out." Zion ended the communication, straightening himself. "Well ladies, better make sure you ain't wearing something fancy."

Amina – who was adoring a long brown skirt and thin frilled dress shirt, huffed. "Good thing I came out with materials I wouldn't mind wasting out here."

"His majesty will be expecting a show of power…let us give him what he desires." Lucia said. She then gave Amina a glance. "And Amina, _do_ try to follow my lead at prompt."

"We'll see. I'm in a good mood…so let's see how long that lasts." She teased. "I wanna have as much fun with them before testing our new little pet."

Zion's glare spiked, holding up his battle axe and pointing forward. "For Interacia and our lord, do not falter!"

The men all roared battle cries, holding weapons high and ready for their foes.

On the other end at the valley entrance, Alice held Hydranoid. "Here we go, everyone. You all know the plan from before?"

They all nodded.

Alice glared ahead. "Good…then let's go!"

Luke poised his blade, along with Luka. They stood side by side and shared eye contact momentarily before directing towards the fray. Together, they poised to strike, to take back their friend, and to show Interacians what it means to live.

* * *

 **Finally back! Hope this didn't take too long! I know I was gone for 3 months, but I had to finish an arc for** _ **The Contender's Ascent**_ **, as well as make a new fanfic called** _ **Fire Emblem Fates: Trainer's Revelation**_ **. Give those a read when you can!**

 **So it finally happened. Luke and Luka had their battle, and settled their rivalry at long last. I had to put as much effect into t as I could, and I mean as much of it that was possible. Let me know if you guys liked it!**

 **So, with that said, please review and give me feedback if you can! Thanks for the long wait, and next chapter will be a hectic showdown for sure!**


	45. Down Under

Twin Destructor and Zukanator Battlegear were locked and loaded, all personnel representing Riaan's influence at the ready with some form of weapon in hand. They ranged from small polearmars, to even swords and archers. Some even had firearms strapped to their bodies for heavy artillery. They looked deadly serious as they could see the enemies at the base of the chasms afar, assembled and ready to fight.

Racing towards the fray, everyone was darting along with Bakugan, forces following Ren as he led the charge, with Linehalt flapping his wings once to get airborne and skyrocket above. "Linehalt, keep them occupied!" Ren shouted.

Down below, cannon barrels took aim and fired at Linehalt. They ranged in a large variety of all the attributes, but Twin Destructor Battlegear was like rain that went in reverse that Linehalt barrel rolled and maneuvered around.

"Ren, let's get some cover fire going!" Linehalt insisted, craning his neck to escape a headshot.

"On it, Linehalt!" Ren held up his Bakumeter high. "Ability, activate! **Darkness Blizzard!** " Linehalt hastily flapped his wings, summoning a black snowstorm concentrated from his cold temperature body. The whirlwind blew apart the barrage heading up for him, masking those who adorned the Twin Destructor.

Ren showed a meek smirk of confidence, but it was soon broken by several growing lights that illuminated their blizzard cover. The winds burst open, showing Zukanator cannons in dozens aiming for him as well as other aerial Bakugan.

"Linehalt, watch out!"

Ren called out for him to evade, but the beams were all blocked by a green, spiraling whirlwind that appeared in front of them. The dozens of Bakugan were spared and were allowed to gain height while their cover dissipated, revealing their savior to be Atmos, with Jase on top.

Ren was momentarily surprised by his arrival. "Jase!"

The military personnel calmly turned to Ren. "I trust that you have a new strategy to compensate from last time?" he looked down at the incoming beams. "If so, I suggest you'd make haste than just provide your numbers as open fire." As beams were incoming, he activated his ability. "Atmos, shall we?"

"Absolutely!" Gale Atmos spread his four wings. " **Tailwind!** " He flapped all fours wings, unleashing a strong blast of wind that was spreading rapidly throughout the area. The whirlwind was enough to hold back the vanguard's assault while those in the sky around Jase were feeling much lighter.

"I would advise going on offense now, if I were you." Jase stoically imposed.

Ren didn't take the opportunity for granted. "You got it!" He activated another ability. "Ability, activate! **Bolting Vibra!** " Linehalt's horns crackled with purple static before he discharged the electrical blast downwards. Due to Jase's ability, the lightning followed the winds that increased their speed and range. They traced down all the distilled beams in midair and traced into the Battlegear-equipped Bakugan. They all screamed as they were electrocuted by fast-moving dark lightning through their bodies.

"Now guys, counterattack!" Ren ordered.

Down below, Mason smirked as a brown armored dragon stomped to his side. His breath was hot and steamy as he waited for Mason's orders. "You heard him, Avior. Let's give them hell!" He pointed his index finger ahead with his other hand shining an ability. "Go! **Ifreet Cannon!** "

"Just what I had in mind!" Avior opened his maw, swirling orange dragonfire blooming inside. "Open wide!" Once ready, he opened wide and spewed a spiraling torrent into the paralyzed Bakugan in front of them. They all were swallowed in glorious brown blazes.

Zenet stood with her Bakugan, which was a yellow and white humanoid creature, with a curved blue horn, yellow mask, and cannons on the shoulders. "Now it's our turn, Contestir!" she encouraged. "Ability activate, **Bolting Blow!** "

Contestir brought his glowing fist back and punched forward, shooting thin bolts of lightning into the enemies in front of him. The paralyzed Bakugan were reverted to ball form, but those a little farther in that didn't get struck were bringing up various shields, nullifying the ability. Those further behind used the shields as cover to fire over, magenta projectiles blazing at Contestir and everyone else.

"Crap!" Zenet didn't have proper time to counter as Contestir had to duck and wait out the barrage. As explosions rocked the earth, Zenet found herself losing focus and control. Turning around, she saw an armed Interacian with a spear in hand.

Gasping, she found her escape impossible as the Interacian soldier pulled his arm back to plunge the spear into her. A sudden swat of a crackling yellow tentacle slammed into the man, voltage frying his body as he sailed like a lobbed rock back into the disaster zone.

Zenet looked back, seeing her savior was Maggie, who was riding Glow Jelldon. "Hey, you okay down there?" Maggie called out.

Zenet's eyes widened as she watched Jelldon use one of his main tendrils as a slide. Maggie went down, just as attacks kept firing. Jelldon growled and moved in front, activating his Petroleum Shield to bunker his friends.

Maggie helped Zenet up, using her arm as a hoist. Zenet looked at her, completely surprised. "Uh…thanks." She said, tone showing signs of surprised.

Maggie nodded with a playful wink. "Don't mention it." She turned away, beaming somewhat. "You know what they say: Age before beauty after all."

Zenet raised a brow. "Uh…what, shortstuff?"

"Nothing to worry about right now. Just keep your head high!" Maggie swiped her arm, laced with an ability at the ready. "Jelldon, go!"

"Right, Maggie!" Jelldon lifted his shield, his many other tentacles conjuring up a plasma fireball that grew with every molecule flaring up. He raised it overhead as even more red plasma discharge from his glowing gel sacs around his body, infusing into the fireball to make it even more powerful. But Maggie wasn't done there.

Suddenly cannon fire blasted in their direction. Jelldon was charging up his attack still when Hydranoid touched down in front of him. The three-headed menace gave a bloodcurdling bellow as he interceded with his saw churning with dark static. The blasts raced in, but they were spliced and severed into thin rays that went around the hydra, exploding in the vast distance behind.

On his head, Alice looked back at Maggie. "Okay, do it now!"

Without time to say thanks – because of their situation – Maggie swiped forward. "Go now, Jelldon!"

"You got it!" Infusing his Bolting Sun with Maximum Bolt, the evolved jellyfish slung the blaze over Hydranoid into the attacking fray. They were enveloped in a bleak white flash before a massive explosion imploded on itself. Eruptions constantly went off as the heat from Jelldon's attack reached back to Alice and Maggie, who covered up from the force exerted.

When the explosion settled, the dust suddenly shot a single Gate Card. The two girls' levity turned to solid lead when a random soldier snapped his fingers, causing the expanded card to glow.

Suddenly Jelldon and Hydranoid froze on the spot. Both Bakugan were stiff statues that were numb all over.

Alice gasped in slight shock. "A Freeze Enemy Gate Card?" Turning to where it came from, a random soldier held up his firearms, along with several others aiming for Maggie and Alice. Blasts were shot, so Alice had to go behind Hydranoid's frilled membrane on the back of his head. Maggie scooted behind Jelldon to use his gelatinous mass to shield the barrage.

"This is bad! We can't use abilities like this!" Maggie shouted.

Hydranoid and Jelldon couldn't even loosen their bodies from the hold as gunfire was going to their faces. It had no effect, but it was annoying. Bullets repelled off them, but that was nothing like the Twin Destructors aimed by three Gren and six Luxtor lined up.

"Ability, activate! **Ground Shifter!** "

Maggie and Alice suddenly found their Bakugan buffering when they started moving again. The Gate Card was – literally – turned on its axis by two mantis-like pincers that made the enemy Bakugan freeze before their weapons could launch.

"Shuji!" Alice gasped.

Shuji and Stag Fly Beetle got in front, the latter swinging his lower arms like knives to cleave into the Interacian soldiers. Some fell immediately, and others fought back using their weapons. But Fly Beetle had an impervious defense to the lasers were bouncing off his hide.

"Now guys!" Shuji shouted.

Maggie and Alice nodded to each other. Together, they activated two abilities – the same being the first. "Ability, activate! **Diagonal Relation between Pyrus and Darkus!** "

Jelldon and Hydranoid raised their bodies once more, their attribute auras flaring with power. As their power levels arose to high extents, more electrical energy was surrounding Jelldon, as did Hydranoid.

" **Alien Flare!** "

" **Hellion Pulse!** "

A searing gleam of plasmatic heat blasted dead ahead, while dark energy surrounded Hydranoid's maw and ripped across the atmosphere into the enemy soldiers and their Bakugan. They all screamed as radiation or darkness intertwined in a maelstrom of havoc.

As they looked ahead, they looked to their savior. "Thanks, Shuji!" Maggie chimed.

Shuji looked ahead, reaching out as Fly Beetle's lower pincers glowed. He slammed them into the ground, sending a shockwave ahead. However, it didn't get too far before a Gate Card was thrown down by another soldier, which opened and dissipated the attack. He gnashed his teeth together. "Great. So now these guys are using the Interacian Bakugan." He exasperated.

On another part, Lena held up an ability card. "Phosphos, ability activate! **Stealth Claw!** " Another hydra-like Bakugan, Phosphos was more alien in detail, with a more humanoid figure. Phosphos gurgled low before he started vanishing. Moments later, the Scaboid in front of him was picked up, and thrown onto its back, crushing the Twin Destructor, causing it to explode.

Jesse smirked. "Our cast has quite an act to uphold." He reiterated. "Better not allow myself to be upstaged then. Plitheon~!" Between pages of his books, an ability card showed that he plucked. "Ability, activate! **Slag Tornado!** "

Plitheon's toe claws glowed and started shooting random green lasers down below, twisting every now and again in random directions. "You're gonna love _this_ parting gift, alien swine!" He bellowed a venomous caw as the brigade was pounded nonstop.

"Keep it up, guys! We've gotta make it to the other side!" Ren ordered. "Linehalt, go!"

"On it!" Linehalt went racing through enemy lines, going on the offense and zipping at lightning quick speeds. He spiraled once and regained himself.

As Ren provided the offense, Atmos was sailing over enemies, far out of the reaches of Gate Cards. Jase looked down below, seeing a rather interesting sight.

Midway through the battlefield, Zukanator were firing ahead, but Prime Verias swung his axe and cleaved clean through each blast with golden traces in the hilt. Explosions went on around him. He exerted a loud roar that shook the ground.

"Ability, activate! **Primera Pressure!** " Shawn shouted. Verias was enveloped in a yellow aura and smashed his two fists in the ground. He darted off into the fray, violently swinging his battle axe and cleaving across a Jetro and two Haos Ramdol.

A Lumitroid hissed before it expelled a bright light from its eye, but the aura around Verias kept him from getting affected by the bright disturbance. Verias turned with lightning-quick moves and sliced into the eye, sending it back into the crowd.

When its battler was about to set out a Gate Card to stop Verias, a slash diagonally cleaved the card. The battler looked down, realizing a man with spiky blonde hair raised his head, narrowing his glare.

In a swift swipe, Shawn bypassed him, his rapier cutting into the chest armor up towards the neck. The man fell over with a scream. Shawn calmly stood straight up, looking down at the soldier he had just slain. He tried holding in his remorse. After all, it was just another soldier. A pawn in Riaan's ambitions. It was for the best.

He heard the sound of gunfire and instinctively ducked. Rolling over, another soldier walked towards him, his shots missing due to Shawn managing to evade.

"Hold still, you…" He saw Shawn standing firm and readied his shot. He snickered, but a shadow loomed over him. He turned around, only to see yellow that was littered in his blood. His body fell limply at the attacker's feet, his energy saber steaming off the blood.

Shawn looked ahead, meeting Luka with a serious gaze. The two Haos battlers had their Bakugan swinging and making a perimeter, battle axe and arm blades danced around them as they were lost in their own worlds for that short time. But, beneath that, underlies signs of respect.

Luka looked away modestly. "Watch your surroundings better."

Shawn blinked, turning away in a similar fashion. "Yeah. Sure thing."

Another armed soldier with an energy bladed axe came after them both. Shawn and Luka looked and braced themselves as he closed in and slashed…but rather than hit _their_ blades, the clanging reverberated from another piece of metal. One that surprised Shawn and Luka alike.

"Luke!" Shawn exclaimed.

Luke stood his ground as he glared into his enemy. He was much taller than his own stature, but nothing he wasn't prepared for. His teeth gnashed together as he managed to deflect the axe blade with a swipe to the side. The taller soldier found his momentum lost, and thus, left Luke to strike.

"HRAH!" Thrusting, Luke pierced the guy's chest clean through. He pulled out just as quick, putting his left-handed stance together. With a gurgle in his mouth, the soldier fell dead, eyes wide devoid of life.

Shawn and Luka stared with silence falling upon them. They couldn't believe what they just saw…but it happened. They knew Luke meant it, but seeing him push through took even Shawn by surprise.

Seeing Luke standing there, looking down at the corpse in remorse, Shawn approached him. "Luke…"

Luke looked down, unable to respond. Instead, his mind drifted back to when he and everyone were in Thermosphere's underground. He had a sword, but couldn't bring himself to kill another creature that looked human. It felt wrong. But now everything was so twisted that even the concept of wrong felt right.

He looked down at his sword, seeing the blood dripping off the stainless steel. He calmly looked back towards his two allies, giving them assured looks. "I'm fine, guys. We need to get to Esther. No matter what!"

Shawn and Luka looked at each other, knowing that he was right. It was clear in his talking he may be slightly shaken, but that was war's convictions resting on his shoulders. They caught wind and turned in unison in opposite directions, cutting down two men back to back.

Luke stood and looked down at himself. To be completely honest, he felt like he was gonna throw up. He wanted to. But the bile wasn't coming. It's like his body knew to conserve itself. The only thing that he got out of his trauma, was a slightly shaken core. He turned around, slashing at another victim with a spear in hand. When he fell, Luke didn't have a hardened glare like Luka. He understood they were working for Riaan. And after what's happened, he can't let him get away with this. He cut another down, swinging a little too hard to make his side scream in pain.

He winced. _'Gah! Damnit! Those painkillers Jase gave me aren't gonna last too long! We have to get to Esther faster!'_ He raised his head. "Abis!"

As three men gathered around, they prepared firearms at Luke. Suddenly the Aquos battler was snatched by a serpentine head that interceded in all their way. They looked up, seeing Luke resting atop of Frill Abis Omega's head. They didn't have time before the ground beneath was starting exert water.

" **Storm Drain!** Plus Fusion Ability, **Refractor Booster!** " Abis raised his head, flexing all his frills that had a glossy shine that reflected on the growing maelstrom of water around them. The whirlpool flexed in a torrential blast in all directions, washing away men and Bakugan like a tsunami wave of steel force. Anything that hit it was hammered by harsh boosted water.

…

Deeper in the battlefield, Gundalians that were still able-bodied charged and did battle with the other Interacians. Though heavily armed as they were, the Interacian soldiers had the reflexes of Neathians, and the quick thinking of human beings. As Gundalians were using electrified prongs, the Interacian had metal that didn't conduct such electricity. This left them open to either open wound gashes or falling by physical combat.

Amongst the Interacians doing battle, Zion was no exception. His background surrounded by red electricity and dying screams of men, he ignored his Snapzoid's havoc and looked off into the distance, seeing explosions and the Interacian Bakugan being used by his soldiers. He watched how a Longfly used a tornado barrier to stop Plitheon's barrage of green lasers, which allowed a Darkus Glotronoid to vanish and get behind, kneeing him to the ground. He looked over to where Zenet was, as she was on Contestir's shoulder than below, where at their feet, men were raising weapons and calling out abilities.

' _Seems that Galilea's plan has been beneficial after all.'_ Zion mused. _'Having trained Interacian armed for self-combat as well as Bakugan training will give our liege another distinct edge. But, unlike Galilea, there is one thing she lags in…'_ He heard screaming from the side, a Gundalian crying out for vengeance. Without even looking, Zion leaned away, allowing the Gundalian to fall forward right into the axe imbedded in his arm. It shredded his gut, leaving him gagging as he fell at his feet. Zion lookeddown, unfazed by his kill. _'Execution.'_

An explosion of mist in the distance got his undivided attention. Feeling a spiked power level, he saw red hair and a sword swinging. A malicious smirk crossed his face as he spotted a familiar opponent. It grew wider when he saw another redhead at his back, the two raising blades.

"How interesting…" Eyes still locked onto their combat, he reached for his Bakumeter. "Lady Lucia. Lady Amina, get in position."

…

A Darkus Ramdol with a Zukanator laced to its back charged up a large blast before beaming after Brontes. Luka turned around just in time. "Brontes!"

"No problem!" The clown-like Bakugan brought his two outer arms together, conjuring a magical dice that rolled constantly. It ended on a "6", which created a reflective mirror that took the massive cannon and bounced it back. The Ramdol wasn't able to get out in time before it was swallowed in a black explosion.

An Aquos Ziperator was in midair, glaring down Frill Abis Omega. It soared in, its dull magenta glowing eyes screaming for battle. A blue energy whipped was made from its hands that lashed at Abis. Abis' frills glowed reflective gloss that Ziperator hit, making it bounce away.

"Ability, activate! **Sea Ruler!** " He suddenly erupted into a blast wave of water, with rings crossing made of water. In the midst of the jetting stream, Abis had his jaws snared in Ziperator's neck, who was unable to fight back with an ability.

The poor soldier who was commanding Ziperator saw the incoming water jet and ran, but he was too slow and was crushed by Ziperator and the volumes of water that sprayed everywhere. As Ziperator dissipated, in his place from the mist, Abis arose, flexing his fins to intimidate his enemies.

With his back towards Luke's again, Luka was growing impatient. "Hey, you back there."

"It's Luke." Luke stated calmly.

"Fine…Luke. Listen, if you have a plan, better come up with one." He paused, distracted with a polearm from a soldier that he swatted away with an energy sword. "Because we won't get your friend back if we fight all these guys."

"I know." Luke said. "We'll need to get around somehow!"

Abis and Brontes turned to find several Ziperator, Ramdol, and even Damakor with Battlegear that seemed to copy Linehalt's Boomix, only the variations were depending on the attributes. The end locked on, and triggers were pulled.

"Here they come!" Luka warned.

The Bakugan all fired various blasts to eradicate them. Luke braced an ability, but Verias landed in front on a knee, summoning a bright forcefield around them. The explosions erupted like mad, but inside, the ape's defenses were strong, and in turn made Abis and Brontes feel blue auras ignite their strengths again.

On Verias' shoulder, Shawn smirked. "Having trouble thinking, Luke?" he distressingly teased.

"Shawn." Luke gasped.

As the attacks receded, Verias lifted his barrier. Shawn jumped down to Luke's side, readying his fencer to cover any blindspots. "Listen. You and I both know you're smarter than this. We won't get to Esther and Atchibee this way. If there's anyone who has tricks, it's you." He glared ahead. "So whatever you gotta think of to get it done, do it."

Luke furrowed his brow at his best friend's insistence. He did have a point. He turned away to look back on the experience. They've been in situations like this before, a _lot_ of times in fact. The _whole_ time. And half of those, they barely powered through. Other times, they had to get away.

This brought him back to their adventure on Vestal when they came back from training. They had two teams going for them; diversion, and espionage. But now this was something they had to think smart about. Now unlike before, Riaan has soldiers, so power just won't cut it.

His eyes widened, realizing there was _one_ thing he hasn't tried. Reaching for his Bakumeter, Luke pressed a button, getting everyone on there.

"Guys, are you all there?!" he shouted. "Can you hear me?!"

Almost immediately, Luke got an answer from another line. " **Luke? Are you there?** " It was Alice, and she seemed concerned. " **What's going on?** "

" **Yeah, we're kinda trying to save our butts here, man!** " Shuji argued.

Jase, as enigmatic as ever, calmly answered his line. " **I believe that Luke has** _ **another**_ **idea. Isn't that right?** "

Luke nodded calmly. "Yeah. I'll keep it brief. Listen guys, remember when we were in Thermosphere and it was about to make that warp jump?"

" **Um…oh, yeah! I remember that!** " Maggie gasped at the realization. " **We busted the core and we barely made it out…wait, what are you saying?** "

Luke looked towards Jase's line. "Jase, you and Shuji did a Warp Gate combo, right?"

Everyone present looked to each other with some mild understanding. It soon dawned upon them what Luke was getting at.

Hearing in while being aware, Abis glanced down at him. "Luke, are you saying…?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah. Instead of using it as an escape, we'll use it as an entrance. We'll get one card pass all these guys, and the other we'll be where you guys will meet up!"

Alice blinked, realizing the possibilities. "That could actually work. Hydranoid." She looked down, the hydra also looking up at her with symbolic recognition. She looked back at her Bakumeter. "Okay, if that's what you think. We'll get one ready!"

"Okay, everyone get set! We'll do our part over here, okay?"

" **Heh.** " The scoff came from Shuji. " **Better not keep us waiting.** "

"I won't." He ended the communication, with Abis getting beside him in understanding. He looked towards Luka and Shawn for their say in the matter. "Guys…"

Luka readied his sword, as did Brontes with metallic orbs with yellow metal blades attached. "Heh, and here I thought you showed enough tricks up your sleeves." He boasted, his green eyes searing into his foes. "Guess we haven't got any better option for the tome being. Just make it count!"

"We will! Let's go, Abis!" Luke activated an ability. "Ability, activate! **Dive Bomb!** " Abis folded his frills and ducked his head in. He barreled into the ground like it was water, becoming a luminescent blur that went beneath everyone's feet. The slithery blur traveled in the ground, bypassing all the Bakugan attacking aboveground.

Once it was out of sight, Luka huffed again. Shawn took notice. "What is it?"

Luka took a calming breath. He showed a grin…something that made Shawn's eyes wide with surprise. "…it's nothing." He brought his blade back. "So this is what it's like to fight with others."

Shawn smirked as he readied his fencer. "Better late than never." They both charged in, yelling out as Verias and Atmos lunged behind them.

Up ahead in the warzone, the ground was shaking with tremendous magnitude. The Bakugan engaging with the Gundalians were holding their grounds on the forefront of it all to keep them away. However, as tactful as they were, they didn't realize a blue shadow that slipped beneath and stopped between the opening to Empyrean and them.

The blue silhouette went up head-first, slowly revealing Abis and Luke. They were between quiet as they've made it behind enemy lines. They took one good look around to make sure al the forces were focused on the front. Once they were certain, Luke pulled out a Gate Card, and huffed as he threw it to the ground in a blue shockwave.

He spoke into his Bakumeter, getting another line up. "Okay, I'm all set here. You guys set?"

On the other end, explosions were going off as Jelldon was using his Petroleum Shield to keep everyone safe. Shuji, Shawn, Luka, and Alice had all their Bakugan reverted to ball form to ready for the jump. Maggie was the one who readied the Gate Card.

"Okay guys, let's hurry! Gate Card, set!" Maggie swiped her arm, sending the card to the ground in a red shockwave.

Luka glanced over, picking up on something in the distance. He instinctively turned. "Everyone, get down!"

They all heard him and barely got down when a blast of glowing blue orbs shot across the battlefield and into Gundalian lines. The Bakugan far in the distance were unprepared when the blue hemispheres exploded upon impact.

Peering up from that assault, Shawn kneeled. "The hell…?" He looked in the direction where it came from, but gasped when he saw a claw raising to strike down. With reflexes, he jumped backwards, evading the claw as it pierced the earth.

He jumped back into his friends, all of them getting back up to see their attackers. Maggie showed immediate dislike. "Oh come _on_!" She exasperated brashly upon seeing Lucia and Amina there, both Lumitroid and Nastix there beside them.

Shuji's fists balled. "Them again…" On his shoulder, Fly Beetle could be heard huffing. He remembered the two women all too well.

Lucia held an elegant stature, even in the middle of warfare. She confronted them with no less than a demeaning poise. "Milord has been expecting you all." She spoke. "As did we."

Amina whipped a lock around, looking unimpressed – or rather disinterested at all. "Hmph! Great, so _more_ scum to wash off my heels? Honestly, hasn't anyone heard of janitors? I feel just _sick_ being in this air with these things."

"The feeling's mutual." Shuji grunted. He had a feeling this wouldn't be that easy. He held up Fly Beetle for any possible defense, but he noticed a shadow zipping over them. "Huh?"

The shadow zipped again, getting Amina and Lucia's attention. When they looked up, green beams streamlined into their direction, but Lumitroid hissed, unleashing a beaming light that dissipated the attack before it could hit them.

Lucia and Amina looked up, seeing the shadow of a falcon race over them as something dropped from it. One would've considered it a "surprise", but this one looked more human in shape. The two women realized what it was and stepped back when a massive electrical prong stabbed the ground.

On a knee, the man revealed himself as Jase, his glasses gleaming with his eyes. Pulling out his prong-like weapon, he pivoted and swung around to make the women veer away a safe distance. He jumped back in time to escape a belch of acid from Nastix. He slid backwards, his heels nearly steaming as the acid burned a concave in the cold, dead rock beneath.

"Jase!" Shawn and Maggie shouted in unison.

Jase twirled his weapon in hand and posed. He frowned heavily as he adjusted his glasses to his other hand. "Sorry for the slight delay." He said coolly. "Seems that I need some better glasses if I was about to pass over you all."

Maggie put a hand to her hip. "Hmph, a sight for sore eyes much?"

"My apologies. At any rate, it seems that we have an impasse afoot." Beside Jase, Atmos lowered himself gently towards the ground. "Now then, would you ladies care to spare a few minutes with this old soldier?"

Amina was glaring daggers, biting her lower lip at earlier attempt of Jase's attack. "You…you almost _touched_ me!" she exasperated. "You filthy little…!"

"Amina." Lucia scolded promptly. "Calm yourself. Honestly, your poise is completely in the wrong field." Amina growled at her before Lucia continued. "As expected of someone who has a favor of eluding trouble. But we assure you, Jase Mercury, as underhanded as you are, I'd rather not sully my thoughts of evasion a _third_ time now."

"I wouldn't imagine." He looked back at everyone else. "Does anyone else care to partake?"

Suddenly from the group, Maggie ran up to Jase, Jelldon beside her. "I'll help! Right, Jelldon?"

Jelldon coiled his tentacle ends, almost like fists. "Right! You're not in this alone, Atmos!"

The falcon looked to his jellyfish companion, seemingly grateful. "I appreciate it, you two." He faced ahead. "Suppose we can make do with just us, yes?"

Jase nodded. He turned around and faced his allies. "I trust you all understand what's at stake here. Don't fret too much about us. We'll catch up very soon."

Shawn turned around, eyes closed. He seemed visibly annoyed, but he knew very well what's at stake here. "Better watch yourself, Jase. Maggie's a real handful."

Puffing her cheeks, Maggie pouted meekly. "Hey~!"

"Be careful." Alice advised. Her and everyone's Bakumeter was starting to ring again. Alice looked at her screen, the line revealing Luke. "Hello? Luke?"

" **Guys, are you set over there?!** " Luke yelled through the other end. " **We need to move, now!** "

Shawn sighed knowingly. "You heard him. Luke's getting restless over there…Maggie?"

Nodding, Maggie reached down to her Bakumeter. " **Yeah, sorry about that. We'll be over shortly. We're all set here!** "

Luke nodded. "Okay."

Together in unison, both Luke and Maggie readied the cards. "Gate Card, open! Warp Gate!"

The Gate Card everyone else was on began shining a bright light, quickly making them thin out until they were completely gone. In a flash, the card itself dissipated, leaving Jase and Maggie to themselves as Atmos and Jelldon reverted to ball form, as did Lumitroid and Nastix.

"Our prestigious leader and divine ruler has graced us this new opportunity." Lucia spoke eloquently, like she was all high and mighty herself. "I trust that you both are aware of the predicament that you are in."

Feeling the temperature in the air shift, there was a tension between the four. They had rivaled glares that showed both knowing the stakes if they didn't proceed onwards. For Jase and Maggie, they had to be vigilant. The former looked ahead as he addressed to the little girl. "I presume you feel this shift as well, Maggie?"

Feeling a small shiver, Maggie nodded. "Yeah I do. Something's really strange about those two…" She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew better than to take chances. "But we gotta make this count. The others need to get inside, so let's hold them out the best we can." She held up Jelldon. "Jelldon, I'm counting on you."

"I know." He growled, his ball form heating up with red static around it. "Let's do this!"

Clutching Jelldon, Maggie looked up. She and Jase were ready to confront these two, despite the insufferable air around them, she was just as serious about this as anyone. She wanted to see Esther again. And for that, she'll have to put her faith in Luke for that. _'Luke…don't forget what we said before. Get her back, for both of us.'_

* * *

A white light bloomed in front of Luke. He stepped back to give the others some room as they transported in front of him. When the light faded, the transported cast stood firm in front of their receiver. "So it worked?" Luke gasped.

"We better move it right now." Luka said impatiently, his voice hinting dread approaching.

Luke nodded. "Got it." He was about to turn, but he realized the headcount was wrong. "Wait…" Looking at everyone again, he started furrowing his brow. "Where's Maggie and Jase?"

The others turned to each other, unsure of how to put it lightly. After a few seconds, Alice volunteered to step up. "Luke…" her tone was becoming apologetic, something that made Luke worry. "Listen, Lucia and Amina attacked us. They stayed behind to hold them off…sorry."

Shawn and the other men turned towards Luke, seeing his face falling to the ground. He balled his fists, turning towards the entrance. He had to hold back his anger for something greater. "…damnit." He had a good guess of why Jase specifically. He subconsciously put a hand to his numb side. It still hurt. _'So this is what he meant by me taking responsibility. Guess I don't have a choice now…'_

He was about to proceed ahead when red lasers created a grid in front. He jerked back, surprised but not freaking out. "Lasers?" he gasped.

Luka picked up on someone heading their way. He swiftly moved in front of Luke to give him space to back off as a spear was swatted away. It pierced the ground near Luka's feet. He and Luke backpedaled as their sword were held up when a pair of footsteps approached.

Zion walked towards them, standing in their way with a determined face. He casually prodded the spear out of the ground, and glanced at everyone with a spite-filled look.

Luke's eyes narrowed, recognizing him almost immediately. "You…"

Zion cracked his neck upon tilting it. He cocked a brow, looking more amused than anything else. "Hello…remember me?" Behind him, electricity discharge in a flashy display, his Snapzoid arriving with a gurgling bellow.

They all braced themselves for Zion's attack, but as Luka was about to charge in, black electricity shot pass him, intercepting Snapzoid's electric field. The eel hissed as energy dissipated.

Zion's ecstatic face turned to a frown when he saw Linehalt touchdown in front of everyone. On his shoulder was Ren, who looked displeased upon seeing his attacker once again. "You again…boy." He huffed.

Ren's glare hardened on the armed cutthroat, his leg beginning to ache again just from seeing him. He remembered all too well what happened last time. This time, his eyes were wide open.

"Ren?" Alice questioned allowed. "Are you here too…"

Linehalt sat Ren down in front, the latter spreading his legs as he kept his eyes on Zion. "You guys go on ahead…I've got a score to settle with this guy." He was visibly seen balling his fists, teeth gnashing as his hip was aching some. "Linehalt and I…we can take him! Right?!"

Linehalt nodded. "You bet!"

"Guys…" Luke was touched, but that feeling didn't last very long. He knew what was at stake and pressed on around them. "Okay…thank you, Ren!" Hastily darting around, his eyes winced. Even running was getting to be troublesome. He and Luka raced to the laser grids, both standing in front.

"Use your sword!" Luka instructed.

"Right!" Confident given his experience with using his sword in a number of ways, Luke held out the blade with his left hand, and Luka with his right. They turned their blades as the laser energy and the metal were reflecting the skin-burning grid lasers. As they slowly turned, the reflected beams were bounced into the receptors. They shattered like glass, causing the grid to slowly flicker and fade away. They turned to each other and nodded in respects to one another. They looked ahead and saw the elevator doors in front of them.

Taking a deep breath, Luke calmed his nerves and steeled himself. He raced for the door, everyone following behind. "Let's move it!"

As they all barreled inside, the sound of a laser sword pierced the elevator controls. A click was heard in Zion's ears as he heard them going down. As much as he wanted to give chase to the hunt, he was much too focused on Ren, who stood in his way. The two had an awful silence brewing between them, which contradicted the explosions happening around them.

"Well, boy." Zion started. "Have you come to terms with what reality is now?"

Ren gleamed hate-filled daggers that hardened. "I never thought I'd be able to stand after what you did to me." He admitted. "You've done a lot of things to Gundalia that I can't forgive. You've slaughtered my people…you've hurt my new friends…and now you're taking apart our world for what? A synthetic utopia?" his tone shot into anger. "I'm gonna make sure that you see your reality is a blind man's folly!"

Stomping on the ground, Linehalt crossed his arms. "That makes two of us."

Zion mockingly chuckled. He was amused at how arrogant Ren was being. But he was best to amuse him for the time being. He held up his axe at the end of the poll. "Very well then. Amuse me, if you wish."

* * *

Down the elevator they went, and it was moving incredibly fast at that. They all had steadfast looks on their faces, as if they were preparing for what will come to them. There was no doubt in their minds this wouldn't be an easy fight.

Shawn looked up at the bright lights on the elevator ceiling. "So, if this thing is upside-down, that means Riaan's down at the very bottom."

Shuji had hands to his hips. "That's where I would be than be up here to have my minions do the work." His brow furrowed. "But I guess that's where s _he_ is, too. Right?"

Luka turned away. "Riaan's been doing a umber of forbidden ability experiments since Project Armagedoid." He pointed out. "He likes to keep these projects under watchful eyes. So of course he would have her there."

Alice looked down at her feet. "But wouldn't that mean we might have to fight Riaan as well?" She remembered how powerful Cyrus was with Zion back in the canyons. She looked at Hydranoid, who was on her shoulder and patiently glaring ahead. He knew what was coming.

Luka grabbed his sword as the elevator was slowing down. "Get ready!" Everyone behind him fastened themselves as they could hear the elevator coming to a stop.

The door slowly opened, putting them on a floor that was very similar to Thermosphere's entrance underground. Only instead a porcelain pathway lead to the floor's center. And it's also on there side was a hallway that lead to stairs that went down. But they were far from safe.

There were several guards with laser blades. There had to be at least two dozen of them glaring them down. "Intruders! Engage!" A soldier recalled the protocol, charging after them with the others.

Luke, Luka, and Shawn got in front to protect those who didn't have weapons of their own. Luka evaded two swings and made quick work of two by cleaving across their necks. As they fell, Luke steeled himself and parried a laser blade off to the side and slashed a man's armored face. The steam from his broiling blood was evident as he fell over. Luke pivoted and slashed another guy that got too close. He jerked back and found room as more were coming.

As one man raised his blade, Shawn thrust his sharp fencer right through the helmet armor. It was like a bee sting to the brain. The man gagged before he fell over and he advanced onto the next one, using swift motions to with and sear through the skin and armor provided. They fell over, one by one.

In a matter of minutes, the three armed boys were standing atop of dead bodies, blood spilled everywhere. The sight was a grueling one, but even Alice knew this was the price to pay. This was a battle they couldn't lose…she just hopes to keep her bile in for as long as she could.

At that, Luke dropped to a knee, breathing heavily. "Luke?" Shawn looked back towards him. "hey, what's wrong?"

His wound's numbness was dimmed somewhat since he was moving again. He cursed himself for not following Jase's instructions on keeping movement to a minimum. "…sorry. I guess I haven't recovered as much as I thought." He lied.

Shuji looked ahead, eyes narrowing. "Well you better start, because we got trouble coming."

At that, the center of the chamber entrance shined. A figure was morphing, revealing itself to be Galilea. The former co-head of Hades Pillars opened her eyes calmly, glaring down everyone in the room.

"Galilea." Luka grunted.

Galilea looked down at the dead bodies scattered around her. She sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Poor help." She snapped her fingers, and the dead bodies were teleported elsewhere. "At least their families will be insured. Now…" she tossed a lock behind her shoulder, putting a hand to her thick hip. "I don't believe we've given you permission to enter."

Having a feeling of where this would go, Shuji spread his heels. "That's what you think, lady." He held up his Bakumeter, with Fly Beetle opening in preparations. "Guys, we got her! Go on ahead!"

Having no time to argue, Luke withdrew his sword, and the others nodded at Shuji. "Okay, good luck." Luke murmured. He raced away with everyone towards the hallway, which curved downwards. Luka lead the charged.

Galilea nonchalantly began pressing mechanisms on her Bakumeter. A code was placed in it. As they made it towards the hall, a steel wall crunched from both sides. Had not been for Luka backing off so soon he would've fallen forward and had his body bitten in half.

"Sorry, but my protocols don't allow you inside." She told them.

Glaring daggers at Galilea, Luka sneered. "That's what you think." He turned back ahead, his laser energy sword brought up and pierced the metal. The hot, smoldering wall was slowly being carved into, until it made an upside-down U. The metal fell over with a loud clang, and everyone darted along. "Follow me!" Luka lead the way, and no one argued.

Once everyone was gone, Shuji and Galilea looked at the metal before they saw holographic lines connect, like a web. They streamed across and made a grid, and materialized into a new door. Shuji looked ahead for answers.

"The Vestal version of Empyrean had less inner security than this version. In this form, Empyrean is able to activate protocols to stop intruders on its own." She told. "As well as synthetic self-repair technology from Vestal, this version has a much sturdier defense."

"That may be…" Shuji glared. "But we wrecked that tower once. If we can move fast enough to get through those repairs, you're toast."

Galilea sighed. "We'll see about that." She held up her Bakumeter. "Our lord hasn't been in the best mood as of late, so I advise that you come back later…" her eyes narrowed. "Or rather, set up an appointment after we _talk_?"

Shuji fastened himself. He knew what she meant. "Fly Beetle." He hissed. "Ready?"

Fly Beetle nodded. "You bet."

 _ **Galilea: 100% Shuji: 100%**_

Shuji was the first to pull out a Gate Card, and he had to make it count in case of a pinch. "Gate card, set!" The card shot in between them, an orange shockwave running through the earth. Shuji spread his legs and braced for battle.

"Hey…you remember why we're here, right?" Fly Beetle said cautiously. "Not to break your mojo or anything…"

"Relax dude, I know." Shuji said. He vividly remembered what happened earlier when they fought Hades Pillars. They were on their home turf, and they barely got out last time. "No telling what kinds of new tricks these bastards got. Let's draw them out, ready?"

"Whenever you are." Fly Beetle shut his ball form, allowing for Shuji to seize him.

"Okay, let's roll. Bakugan, brawl!" Shuji tossed his pal in. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Subterra Stag Fly Beetle!" In an orange-brown light, a horn arose, as well as thin but firm joints. Stag Fly Beetle raised his hunched, bipedal form high, exerting a loud roar that shook the chambers.

Galilea mentally exasperated. Another insect to deal with was something that wasn't on her agenda. It irked her how relevant it was to a certain other insectoid user she had to dispose. Steeling herself for her work, she launched her Bakugan in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Ventus Buz Hornix!" A magenta blast wave went skywards, summoning the black, green, and magenta-themed hornet that hissed aggressively at her enemy.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 Stag Fly Beetle: 600**

Galilea folded her arms. She was obliging for Shuji to make the first move. He knew better than to make her take head lightly.

"Okay…let's try this." Shuji pulled up an ability. "Ability, activate!"

Fly Beetle lowered his horn, which crackled with energy. It began compressing into a single point like a cannon would. Once ready, he lowered his head and took aim. " **Giga Horn Buster!** " He fired a strong blazing beam that coursed into Buz Hornix.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 (-300) = 500 Stag Fly Beetle: 600 (+300) = 900**

Galilea readied a counter if her own. "Ability, activate. **Hive Wall!** " Buz Hornix hissed as it summoned green hexagonal barriers that materialized into a wall in front, increasing its power to **900** as well. The results were the brown blast pushing as hard as it could against the green hexagons, the end result being both offense and defense collapsing on each other.

"As we have said before to your friends, lord Riaan has no room for you." She retorted.

Shuji offered no retort. Instead, he and Fly Beetle snarled as they stood their ground.

"Ability, activate! **Queen Needle!** " Buzz Hornix' massive stinger on the end glowed bright green and charged towards Fly Beetle. The hornet shrieked as its target didn't budge.

 **Buzz Hornix: 900 (+400) = 1300 Stag Fly Beetle: 900**

The two remained firm as the hornet closed in. With all his might, Fly Beetle reached out with his claws and grabbed the attack. The intensity it varied was massive, so much that it shoved him back on his heels, leaving a tail across the ground.

"Hang in there, Fly Beetle!" Shuji encouraged.

Hearing his partner, Fly Beetle toughened up his muscles. He pressed his heels deeper to cease his skid. He was able to keep the stinger from touching his face, though it looked tough. But he didn't falter again.

Galilea's eyes narrowed. "Suchphysical strength…"

"Now! Ability, activate! **Subterra Gravity!** " Shuji shouted. Fly Beetle's body was enlightened in an orange-brown aura that built up a gravitational pressure around him. Buz Hornix was in momentary freefall as Fly Beetle used her needle as leverage.

"You're going…DOWN!" Increasing gravity exponentially, he slammed the hornet on her thorax into the chamber flooring, causing a tremor that rattled the walls around them.

 **Buzz Hornix: 1300 Stag Fly Beetle: 900 (+500) = 1400**

With Buz Hornix pinned from the gravity, it wasn't able to get up, as well as the massive lower body it had; it couldn't do anything as Fly Beetle came down, pressing it further into the ground. He stood over it, looking down menacingly at the grounded hornet. He balled a claw and thrust it into its face, making it whirl for a loop.

Galilea wasn't taking this lightly. "Your force is only going to backfire on you." She scoffed. She held up an ability, one that Shuji realized was coming.

"Yo! Fly Beetle!" At his call, Fly Beetle looked down. He realized what was happening and his wings shields opened, allowing for his four yellow wings to take him to the air.

"Ability, activate! **Durandel Cannon!** " Buz Hornix's eyes glowed green and the wings started humming, despite being on the ground still. The humming intensified into energy that went to the many spikes along the sides of the lower abdomen. Once ready, they unleashed thin but heavy lasts of green energy that all concentrated at Fly Beetle.

Before the blast wave could hit, Shuji activated another ability. "Oh no you don't…Fly Beetle! Let's go!" Shuji's ability shined. "Ability, activate! **Horn Blitzer!** "

Stag Fly Beetle's horn glowed solid orange-brown as energy compressed into it. He dove down at alarming speeds, his horn using its sharpened force to pulverize into the oncoming beams. His power shot up to **1800** in no time. They all spliced around him, his dive going deep as he crashed into Buz Hornix again, causing a deeper indent in the ground that was starting to cause a cave in.

The tremors and the support below were beginning to deter, so much that both Bakugan ended up making cracks that the ground was splitting open. Shuji was about to be swallowed, but Fly Beetle pulled back and lifted Shuji into the air with him. Buz Hornix, however, wasn't as reflexive due to being Interacian. It toppled down to the floor below, where equipment and men beneath looked up and were unfortunate to be crushed by a massive stinger bottom and debris.

Shuji glared ahead, his stomach wanting to turn into knots for the outcome. However, he steeled himself. He had to. He and Fly Beetle watched calmly as Galilea was on the far end, safe and sound, while Buz Hornix arose, hissing like nothing happened.

"You're strong, I can see that now." She stated.

Shuji's eyes narrowed, unconvinced. "But…"

"Our lord still won't allow you to pass through further." At her words, the floor beneath them rematerialized once more, holographic structures solidifying to a solid, clean floor once more. "I believe now you should see what happens to a queen when her hive is disturbed."

Shuji growled as he watched her Bakumeter reveal another ability, specifically, a forbidden ability. The core ws a dead giveaway.

"Ability, activate! **Judgement-X!** " A pulse ran through the chamber as Buz Hornix' body lurched. The large hornet had a purple core manifest on the body. The lines embedded and fused into the skin, creating a glowing dark green aura that crackled electricity. A hypersonic green tunnel shot from the main abdominal read, blazing into Fly Beetle. The insectoid was stunned in place, with Shuji also gritting his teeth at unable to escape.

Buz Hornix' aura intensified until it was readily charged. A massive green, dark green, and black blast shot like an aura cannon through the rings generated. They soared into them, attempting to swallow them with vicious force.

 **Buz Hornix: 1300 (+700) = 2000 Stag Fly Beetle: 1800 (-700) = 1100**

The blastwave closed in, and Shuji and Fly Beetle were too blind at the moment to see it close in. But from the negative energy they were feeling, the former had n idea of when it'll be. With a few precious seconds to spare, he opened an eye.

"Gate Card…open! Chain Link Force!"

The Gate Card shined beneath, giving off a mirror-like projection that distorted the funnel, cutting it off from Fly Beetle and Shui. The two falter backwards and recuperated while the blast shook the airspace continuously, traveling its devastating wake back towards Buz Hornix.

 **Buz Hornix: 2000 (-700 -700) = 600 Stag Fly Beetle: 1100 (+700 +700) = 2500**

The blast wave zoomed in at an alarming rate. Its force was so massive that it surprised Galilea herself. In a hurry, she showed another ability. "Ability, activate! **Cell Force-X!** " Having no choice but to use another forbidden ability, another purple core shined, transmitting the power into Buz Hornix' lower half. The hexagons all crackled and burst a massive green energy blast that erupted into the direction of the oncoming reversal. Buz Hornix manifested a humming sequence to reduce the impact. However, it was still too much and the green energy erupted in a reduced implosion, sending bright waves everywhere.

Galilea and Shuji covered up as the shockwaves pushed both their Bakugan back. The ability was nullified, but its pulses pushed the other down.

"Fly Beetle!" Shuji encouraged. Galilea, though, remained silent.

The dust quickly settled, revealing both Bakugan on the floor, but were severely drawn out. Fly Beetle arose slowly, while Buz Hornix laid on the ground. She hissed weakly, unable to stand.

 **Buz Hornix: 600 (+200 +800 +600) = 2200 Stag Fly Beetle: 2500**

Buz Hornix reverted to ball form, landing in front of Galilea. She stared calmly as her life gauge fell.

 _ **Galilea: 40%**_

Fly Beetle reverted to ball form, the damage from their attack reverting back to normal around them like nothing happened. He was captured by Shuji, where he took a breather.

"Hey, you okay, pal?" Shuji asked with an open palm.

Fly Beetle opened in his palm, looking up to his partner with slow movements. "Yeah, I'm good." He said. "Man, that actually knocked the wind out of me."

Shuji had a feeling that was an intended move. If Fly Beetle barely stood there, she was going to do even more later on. He'll have to be even more careful if he's going to get out of this alive.

Galilea calmly bent down to pick up her Bakugan. Though it wasn't shown visibly, inside she was growing furious with herself at that attempt. She should've nullified the ability, but then that still would've left her open. Her lower jaw grinded with her teeth.

She remembered why she was demoted. It was something Riaan told her. " _You are smart, Galilea, but your self-discipline has weighed heavily on you. You are someone who is used to having the worker bees do the work and you direct and watch over them. Like a queen hornet. And do you know what cruel fate awaits the Queen Hornet and her larvae when winter comes? They get disposed of by their own workers."_

She saw now what he meant. Unlike Zion, she wasn't accustomed to handling the heavy business on her own. She's accustomed to dealing with it in group tandems. But even then, Amina was still a handful. It was time she had to get her way, the _hard_ way.

Straightening her back, she gave Shuji a raised brow. "I see that I've misstopped." She spoke smoothly. "But I can guarantee, that won't happen a second time."

Shuji spread his feet again. Galilea was all warmed up…and she was taking her insectoid adversary as serious as her life depended on it."

* * *

Topside was a minefield, full of hell and explosions blazing everywhere. Bakugan were either putting up shields or attacking, whereas the company around was trying to get them to back off. For both cases, it was either way.

Within the battle zone, Jase had arms behind his back, with Maggie standing next to support him. They were looking at Amina and Lucia, the two hospitable leers emphasized by the sudden burst of flames behind them.

"Maggie…" Jase adjusted his glasses. "I presume you're well aware of our situation, yes?"

The Pyrus girl nodded. "Yeah, don't worry. These guys are tough. We just gotta get pass them to get inside." She looked specifically towards Lucia. "And she's the one you've fought twice now, right? The one who can see into the future?"

"Yes…which means even now, there's a possibility she knows each move we are about to make."

Maggie nodded. "Understood. Improvise then."

"Precisely."

 _ **Lucia: 100% Jase: 100%**_

 _ **Amina: 100% Maggie: 100%**_

Amina looked towards Lucia. "Well?" She saw the Haos battler closing her eyes, focusing hard. When her eyes flashed open, she gave Amina a studious look and nod. "About time. Gate Card, set!" Being first, Amina set up the Gate Card. "Now then, Bakugan, brawl!" she threw in her black, blue, and magenta Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Nastix!"

In a blue light, the atmosphere began quivering as Nastix arose for battle. The Bakugan expelled a predatorial gurgle that rippled outwards, causing Jase and Maggie to stand their ground.

Lucia was next. "Bakugan, brawl! Haos Lumitroid, stand!" In a bright yellow light, the ground beneath rippled as the light energy manifested into claws and a massive eye. Lumitroid stood, expelling a voluminous screech that split ears for miles.

Taking a step back, Maggie threw in her Bakugan next. "Bakugan, brawl! Pyrus Glow Jelldon, stand!" In a red glow, plasmatic energy currents sparked as a red, yellow, and orange jellyfish creature arose. Jelldon let out a loud shout, showing he was ready.

Jase did a sideswipe with his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Come, Ventus Gale Atmos!" In a green whirlwind, the funnel slithered into the sky, where it dissipated in a bright gleam. There, it revealed Gale Atmos, cawing out loud for battle.

 **Lumitroid: 700 Gale Atmos: 600**

 **Nastix: 700 Glow Jelldon: 600**

Jase pulled up an ability first. "Ability, activate! **Tailwind!** " Gale Atmos emitted a loud shriek before a massive windstorm began surging. The area around him was becoming a draft as winds pulsed around him and Jelldon. The two were side by side, feeling lighter than before.

 **Lumitroid: 700 Gale Atmos: 600 (+300) = 900**

 **Nastix: 700 Glow Jelldon: 600**

"Honestly." Amina held up an ability. "Ability, activate! **Blind Shade!** " Nastix's bulbs on the back were glowing brightly, like burning radioactive bulbs.

"Maggie!" Jelldon encouraged.

Maggie nodded. "You got it! Ability, activate! **Hot Flash!** " Jelldon's many tentacles and gel sacs around his body flourished. With a bright howl, the jellyfish expelled a gleaming red light, which pulse heat everywhere. This caused Nastix to veer away from the heat blast, and outshine his own light.

 **Lumitroid: 700 Gale Atmos: 900**

 **Nastix: 700 (-300 -100) = 300 Glow Jelldon: 600**

Within the searing flash wave, Lumitroid's trained eye was keeping an eye on Jelldon specifically. The heat didn't seem to bother his body apparently as he hissed.

Catching a whim off this, Maggie balled her fists. "Here they come, Jelldon!" she warned.

"Ability, activate!" Lucia declared, looking calmly as Lumitroid raised his stinger at Jelldon. " **Cluster Brace!** " Lumitroid's claws glowed bright, before each individual pincer fired small rays at Jelldon. This caused him to brace himself while his power dropped to **400** , whereas Lumitroid went up to **900**.

"Ability, activate!" Jase called out, Atmos sweeping in quickly. " **Aurai Shield!** " Atmos' joint fans began spinning, creating a stronger wind shield that blew wildly. The light beams that struck it were eviscerated, and the drafts were causing Lumitroid to buffer.

 **Lumitroid: 900 (-200 -200 -100) = 400 Gale Atmos: 900 (+200 +100) = 1200**

 **Nastix: 300 Glow Jelldon: 400 (+200) = 600**

"Thanks for that." Jelldon said to Atmos, the shield of winds dispersing in front.

"Don't mention it." The falcon stated. "Now, shall we?"

"Yes!" Jelldon raised his tentacles. "Maggie!"

The Pyrus girl nodded. "Ability, activate! **Bolting Sun!** " Jelldon manifested a plasmatic hemisphere that bloomed with red static around it. He launched it with all his might, sending it hurdling towards the two Bakugan with deadly speed thanks to the winds.

 **Lumitroid: 400 Gale Atmos: 1200**

 **Nastix: 300 Glow Jelldon: 600 (+500 +100) = 1200**

As the fireball closed in, Lucia and Amina glanced at each other. Lucia narrowed her eyes, giving her rival a knowing glance. "Do it."

Amina huffed annoyingly. "Don't tell me how to brawl, especially with those gaudy rags." She pulled up an ability, one with a purple core on it. The atmosphere around them began thriving with a cold, creeping air that came from the aura emanating from Amina.

Once she was ready, her gleam darkened. "Ability, activate! **Neo Glowcer-X!** "

As the fireball closed in, a bright purple core enveloped Nastix. The chords lace around the body just as the plasmatic fireball hit home. It erupted in a blazing frenzy, one that made a lot of people sweat on the spot. Lucia and Amina looked up at the explosion, their figments undeterred by the sight.

Jase and Maggie glared intensely. They had a funny feeling this didn't go well.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Lena was guiding Phosphos when her spine started to crawl. She turned around, looking completely spooked. _'This energy…what is this feeling…?'_

Jesse watched Plitheon do battle as he was in the middle of turning a page. He froze on the spot, silently turning towards the attack to come. Mason and Avior looked as bothered as Zenet and Contestir were.

As the fire diminished, the rest suddenly blew away in an ectoplasmic shockwave, one that bloomed everywhere. Blue energy discharged as Nastix unleashed a bloodcurdling bellow that raced across the ground. It drew into Jelldon and Atmos, who were quickly buffered away by the radioactive attack.

 **Lumitroid: 400 Gale Atmos: 1200 (-600) = 600**

 **Nastix: 300 (+600 +600 +500) = 2000 Glow Jelldon: 1200 (-600) = 600**

The blast waves were strong, strong enough to completely keep them from seeing straight. Jase kneeled to keep his tall height from being a factor, while Maggie was on the ground, keeping herself from being blown off.

"Jelldon!" Maggie shouted through the blast waves. "Do it!"

In the slimy, electrical energy, the jellyfish opened his eyes. Steeling himself, he expelled a rainbow shine from his center gel sac, which flourished outwards.

Amina looked ahead, exasperating. "Don't tell me…" her left eye twitched. She remembered watching the battle videos before about what Riaan had them overlook. She begrudgingly recalled a trait Glow Jelldon could do. "It's changing its attribute."

In the shockwaves, the light faded. The waves and winds generated suddenly changed direction around them. The plasma dissipated slowly, revealing the reason why it was all severing.

Winds were coming from the spinning of a dark green disc-like center, where the underside was exerting drafts that spliced apart radiation waves. This revealed a set of red eyes, which had dark green gel sacs and green-yellow tentacles all along the bottom, with a frilly segment along the top of the head. The disc-like center was dark green, which was spinning so fast Jelldon was starting to levitate off the ground.

"A Ventus attribute." Lucia saw, eyes narrowing. "As I've seen."

Maggie didn't waste a beat as she activated an ability. "Ability, activate!" The card glowed green instead of red, indicating a Ventus Ability. " **Cyclone Barter!** "

Jelldon exerted a shrilled cry that went out far. His disc-like center was spinning frantically, summoning an enlarged, green tornado that expanded outwards. It completely tore around the shockwaves and swallowed Atmos, Lumitroid, and Nastix. The Bakugan inside the winds were left stationary as they started feeling strange shifts in their power levels.

"What are you doing?! Speak you runt?!" Amina agitatedly demanded.

Rather than wait for an explanation, Lucia looked down at her Bakumeter. She raised a brow at what she was seeing.

 **Lumitroid: 600 Gale Atmos: 600**

 **Nastix: 400 Glow Jelldon: 2000**

The blonde fortuneteller's eyes blinked, realizing what Maggie had done. _'Our power levels have completely warped.'_

"With Cyclone Barter, Jelldon creates a maelstrom that blows around everyone's individual powers." Maggie explained in general, specifically Jase. "It completely randomizes every Bakugan's power level on the battlefield with another, including our own."

Jase put a hand to his chin. "Sounds like a gambling move…but fair enough. Shall we?"

Maggie nodded. "You have the honors!"

Jase didn't hesitate as his Bakumeter shined bright green. "Ability, activate! **Float World!** " Atmos' eyes glowed green, his Tailwind Ability already stirring up a violent break in the wind that made Nastix and Lumitroid veer away. When they uncovered, the tornado that surrounded all of them was gone; rather, a green illusion of clouds was all around them.

Lucia and Amina looked left and right, but neither saw Atmos nor Jelldon. Their attention averted towards the skies, seeing high above, the two Bakugan were way over their heads.

 **Lumitroid: 600 Gale Atmos: 600 (+300 +100) = 1000**

 **Nastix: 400 Glow Jelldon: 2000**

Atmos let out a caw as he flapped all four of his wings. One huge cyclone blasted downwards into Nastix and Lumitroid. The two Bakugan barely moved…though from the wails they were giving off it didn't sound too pleasant.

Amina grunted as the winds were starting to pick up pieces of her dress. Her agitation served to only intensify. "Don't you dare think you rats have this won yet." With a venomous finish to her tone, she pulled up her Bakumeter. She started pushing in specific coordinates.

" **Ready, Prozar.** " Blue material started congregating into the center above the Bakumeter. The pieces molded into the Battlegear, which Amina clutched.

With a huff, she sent it out. "Battlgear Boost!" She hurled the device into Nastix's back, the winds doing nothing to stop its lock-on course. The device glowed and brightened, making Nastix hunch over as the nuclear cannon morphed onto his back.

The creature released a feral gurgle as the tubes were interlocked with his slime gushing into the cannon, stirring up the liquid needed as his power climbed to **500**.

Jase remained calm, though his eyes narrowed with some form of skepticism. "As I figured, she's using her Battlegear."

Maggie on the other hand, some level of surprise. "Wait, so that's her Battlegear." She recalled the Battlegear that Adam had used against Jase in their battle. It didn't look anything like the atomic cannon Nastix had on his back.

Lucia said nothing while Amina showed an ability instead. "Battlegear Ability, activate! **Prozar Nuclear!** " Nastix aimed the cannon up at both Bakugan. The glass capsule on the back began to gurgle with toxins that shined bright pink, much like the bulbs on his back.

With a voluminous shout, Nastix expelled a hot pink and magenta radioactive blast that shot up. The ground beneath nearly tore apart because of the intensity of the attack.

 **Lumitroid: 600 Gale Atmos: 1000 (-400) = 600**

 **Nastix: 500 (+400) = 900 Glow Jelldon: 2000 (-400) = 1600**

The oncoming magenta shockwave raced in an omnidirectional fashion towards Jase and Maggie. The ground was turning to ash as the shockwaves raced quickly. Upon seeing that, Jelldon raced in front of them.

"Jelldon, ability, activate!" Maggie shouted. " **Jetstream!** "

Jelldon leaned forward and growled as his body generated a high-leveled maelstrom that jettisoned in all directions. The winds were supposed to nullify and stop the ability, but the shockwaves of the attack bloomed clean through. The jellyfish looked stunned as he was struck by an atomic wave of energy.

Maggie gasped in horror. "Jelldon?"

Jelldon grunted as he was being dealt the blow, but was hanging in there the best he could. Atmos on the other hand was safely high up, looming down on his foes as the shockwaves were diminishing. They revealed the ground around them was completely leveled. The nearby Bakugan were all blown away or otherwise reverted to ball form. The only exception was Jelldon, who looked banged up, for a lack of better words.

"Jelldon!" Maggie loomed behind, being sure to keep her distance. She looked back at Amina, her glare hardening. "What did she even do…?"

Amina, seeing Maggie's plight, snorted as she lifted her head arrogantly. "Hmph, don't even bother looking at me like that you little troglodyte. If you must know, this ability _can't_ be nullified. Too bad."

Jelldon deterred backwards, but he shook himself up and grunted. He steadied upright to counter. "I'm fine, guys! Let's keep going!"

Lucia calmly disregarded their encouragements and focused on her goals. Closing her eyes, she saw a few visions. Light being spliced by wind, and green raining down that preceded by a glow in the earth. Opening her eyes, she went to work. "Ability, activate! **Irate Eye!** " Against Atmos in the sky, Lumitroid aimed far up with his glowing cyclopean eye taking aim. He charged up a beam and fired into the sky.

 **Lumitroid: 600 (+300) = 900 Gale Atmos: 600 (-300) = 300**

 **Nastix: 900 Glow Jelldon: 1600**

At this, Maggie nodded. "Right!" She turned towards Jase. "Jase, some cover!"

Obliging to the request, the Ventus battler pulled out two abilities. "Double ability, activate! **Diagonal Relation of Ventus and Haos** , and **Tornado Slash!** " Gale Atmos flexed his wings, creating a bright green aura that enveloped his body. He cawed loudly as he went up against the Haos ability heading his way.

As the attack drew closer, he flexed them again. "Try this!" He swiped all four wings, sending glowing green crescents downwards that were given tailwind speeds, turning them into saucers that shredded the yellow blast. Even more rained down onto Lumitroid and Nastix, creating explosions that the earth couldn't handle much of due to the empowered Ventus abilities hammering them like rain.

 **Lumitroid: 900 (-200 -100) = 600 Gale Atmos: 300 (+300 +100) = 700**

 **Nastix: 900 (-200 -100) = 600 Glow Jelldon: 1600**

Lumitroid and Nastix were taking heavy fire by shredding rain. With them distracted, this was Jelldon's chance. "Now…" He spun his midsection disc again, ascending into the air through Gale Atmos' barrage. "Let's make it rain some more!" he shouted in courage.

Maggie nodded. "Ability, activate! **Hover Beam!** "

"Hiyyyaaahh!" Jelldon spun in midair, his tentacles all spread out. He yelled out as his lower tentacles straightened to look like a single tip. As he rotated above, green electricity surged in the many tentacles, glowing bright green before a large, powerful beam fired down onto them.

 **Lumitroid: 600 (-300 -100) = 200 Gale Atmos: 700**

 **Nastix: 600 (-300 -100) = 200 Glow Jelldon: 1600**

The green electrical laser beam closed in on its target, and it was dropping really fast. Lucia and Amina exchanged brief eye contact to let the other know of the move to come.

"Now, Amina!" Lucia announced.

Amina reached out towards the battlefield. "Gate Card, open! Ecto Dirge!"

The card shined brightly, with Nastix and Lumitroid both stirring and fastening themselves as the green beam was closing in for the killer blow. Suddenly the green beam's force was evaporating, so fast that just as it was about to make contact, it dissipated to thin air right before everyone's eyes.

Jelldon stopped his attack, his shock paramount on his face. Atmos stopped his attack voluntarily out of caution as they looked at the green clouds covering the card. Beneath, they were seeing ectoplasmic blue slime emerge. The slime bubbled up, getting to Jelldon's lower half as it was coming back to regular tentacles. It dragged him to the ground, while Atmos flew higher.

"Jelldon!" Maggie shouted.

Amina lowered her head, huffing exasperatedly. "Hmph…it's a good thing you warned me. Suppose I should maybe…thank you for this one, Lucia." She looked up, menacingly smirking. "Because, I don't have to worry about my dress getting filthy like my last one."

"One should learn from their mistakes." Lucia pointed out, opening her eyes. "But now, focus."

Amina scoffed. "Whatever. In case you were wondering, the Command Card, Ecto Dirge, nullifies all your abilities. It also prevents you from moving, let alone activate abilities. And that's not all…"

The ectoplasm in Nastix's body was starting to generate greater amounts of fluids. The slime and ectoplasm across the battlefield were being gushed into Nastix's body, which made the tubes and canisters brighten on Prozar.

"A Battlegear Gate Card." Maggie cursed.

Jase prodded his glasses as he and Atmos watched.

Amina smirked maliciously as she saw how helpless they looked. She huffed before daintily reaching out. "Battlegear ability, activate! **Prozar Atomic!** "

The two canisters on either side of Prozar propped open, fully charged with ectoplasmic energy beams racing across the ground. The head of the plasmatic cannon fired a far large beam that condensed the two beams around it. The erupting attack sailed into Jelldon and Atmos, discharging plasma and electricity that fried every fiber of atoms, creating spontaneous eruptions.

 **Lumitroid: 200 (+400) = 600 Gale Atmos: 700 (-100) = 600**

 **Nastix: 200 (+400 +600) = 1200 Glow Jelldon: 1600 (-1000) = 600**

The radioactive beam blazed across the battlefield, creating an ongoing explosion that surged into the enemy lines dead ahead. The photons and protons unleashed on either side was pushing soldiers and Bakugan away as the attack raced through the area towards Jelldon and Atmos. Everything around them was reducing to nothing, which was what Amina wanted to see.

The shockwaves of the attack erupted in all directions. The blast wave surge uncontrollably everywhere. The shockwaves surged into a typhoon that blazed skywards, making a magenta and blue crackling pillar of energy. The energy continued lowing, even as Amina was smirking.

Nothing was said, only expected results. They watched as the shockwaves were supposed to be cleared to show their enemies annihilated…

Suddenly, the radioactive wave were being spliced through. Showering green blades with tailwinds tore through one section, stunning Amina. "What?!"

Lucia said nothing. She glared as she saw another eruptive blast get torn apart.

The shockwaves were slowly shredding apart, green blades of energy racing straight through and dividing the attack in sections to reveal four wings flapping continuously. The flapping slowly diminished the assault, sectioning it off to reveal Atmos. The falcon looked completely unharmed as he was in front of Jelldon, flapping shredding energy blades that funneled everywhere.

"Impossible!" Amina covered up as wind blades were racing past her, while Lucia looked nonchalant. The blades kept bombarding the Gate Card, along with Nastix and Lumitroid.

 **Lumitroid: 600 (-300) = 300 Gale Atmos: 600**

 **Nastix: 1200 (-900) = 300 Glow Jelldon: 600**

Within the tempest, Jase was keeping his usual straight face and frown. His glasses refracted whatever light was possible. But if one looked closely like Maggie did, she noticed Jase activated an ability. She realized what he did. _'That ability…'_

The Gate Card was shredding apart by the impaling blades. The bombarding attack continued on as Lumitroid covered up. Nastix, on the other hand, wasn't able to defend as cleanly. The Battlegear also weighed it down. With no defense against the shredding blades, he reverted to ball form, plopping to Amina's feet.

 _ **Amina: 40%**_

The shredding blade storm was ending, allowing Atmos to hover over the battlefield while Jelldon looked down, realizing the slime was gone as well.

Using a latex glove, Amina picked up her Bakugan. Her dress was fine – much to her relief – but she was still surprised at how she was countered. "But…how did I…?"

"Perhaps you should look down." Jase meekly pointed to the ground. Amina and everyone followed his advice and looked at their feet. Instead of dirt, they still saw green mist-like clouds. "As you might be aware, Float World is an ability unique to Gale Atmos. It also makes him immune to Gate Card effects far below. Hence that attack you saw…was our **Typhoon Splicer**."

Atmos cawed loudly, with Jelldon raising his tentacles to show he was still in the game.

Amina looked down at her latex-gloved hand. She was so stuck on what happened that she didn't notice Lucia stepping up. Her eyes shrunk with surprise. "You…did you tell me this would happen?!" she accused.

"It matters not if it did." Lucia pointed out. "What matters is that we now have them in the open. Our graciousness has told us to be ready for them and their abilities that we have all evaluated. You brought this onto yourself."

"You kissup…"

"As it stands now, we can now finish this round as _I_ have foreseen…" She opened her eyes, revealing her left arm rising to entail another ability with a red core. "The way that it shall end."

Jase and Maggie felt their guts tighten at seeing the ability. Atmos and Jelldon also had unnerving feelings as they felt another temperature shift around them.

"Ability, activate… **Solar-X!** "

A bright purple core appeared in front of Lumitroid. The Bakugan hissed painfully as the chords were entangling him up to every nerve. The eye suddenly pulse, shrinking to show veins throbbing along the red flaps that lead to the cyclopean center. The Bakugan emitted not a yellow light, but a strong, harsh, magenta light that beamed with deep levels of radiation.

Atmos and Jelldon screamed as their bodies were struck by superheated radiation. Their bodies were searing and steaming as they couldn't find it in themselves to move as the sun-like gleam stun them. Atmos raised his neck up, the feathers starting to heat up intensely to where he was getting uncomfortable.

Maggie covered up, her brown eyes unable to see through the radiance. "Gah! What's this?! A…paralyzing sun blast?!"

Jase barely squinted. He used his forearm to shield from the direct concentration, but he saw his Bakumeter showing distressing results.

 **Lumitroid: 300 Gale Atmos: 600 (-100) = 500**

 **Glow Jelldon: 600 (-100) = 500**

"So…bright…" Jelldon tried to hang in there, but he wasn't getting anywhere. The magenta rays were keeping him and Atmos in place as Lumitroid hissed menacingly.

With a scoff, Lucia decided to finish it. "Ability, activate! **Leech Glare!** " The magenta light that Lumitroid was giving off had turned slowly to piercing yellow rays that gleamed on Atmos and Jelldon. Both Bakugan grunted as the light was equally as strong as it was sapping their already weakened states.

 **Lumitroid: 300 (+200 +200) = 700 Gale Atmos: 500 (-200) = 300**

 **Glow Jelldon: 500 (-200) = 300**

Unable to take it anymore, both Bakugan reverted to ball form, rolling to Jase and Maggie's feet as the battlefield returned to leveled dirt.

 _ **Jase: 20%**_

 _ **Maggie: 20%**_

Lumitroid reverted to ball form, caught by Lucia. She held her composure smoothly while her opponents went to pick up their Bakugan.

"Jelldon, are you okay?" Maggie worriedly asked.

Stirring in ball form, Jelldon popped open to face her. "Yes, I'm good." He assured. "Sorry about that, looks like she caught us off guard."

Maggie nodded. "I know…" she looked back at Lucia. "She saw this coming. She can see into the future…guess this means we'll have to be even more careful."

Jase prodded his glasses. "Whether or not we succeed, our goal is to get inside Empyrean. If they already can see what will happen, we'll best have to play along. For now, getting out of this minefield is _our_ problem."

Maggie nodded. "Right."

On the other end of the battlefield, Amina was seeing how fastened they were, despite how lackluster they were that round. She snorted in arrogance that her life gauge hadn't fallen nearly as low as theirs did, but it still pissed her off how they countered them.

Seeing her plight, Lucia turned a glance at her. "Save your plight for later." She told her. "For now, remember the objective."

Amina scoffed again. "Hmph, fine." She raised a brow, darkly leering at them. "Besides, I'd like to make them pay for that latex glove I had to use. Much smooth fibers gone to waste…"

"Indeed." Lucia dryly agreed.

* * *

Another iron doorway fell over. Luka poised with his laser sword while everyone ran around him to the next sector of the corridor. He followed through last just begore synthetic lines materialized in place of the fallen iron wall.

As they kept going, Luka hastily caught up to them, leading the pack towards the next open chamber down below. "Is Riaan's room really this way?" Luke questioned.

Luka's hardened face gleamed ahead. "There's no doubt about it." He veered a sharp right, the others quickly pacing behind. "His negative energy is stronger around here. We're getting closer."

Luke chose not to doubt him. He could already feel his skin crawl from his shivering sensation. It was hard enough to breathe smoothly while this fumigating air was poisoning Gundalia. The only thing that kept him going was the image of Esther and Atchibee again. _'Guys…'_

They all made it to the next area, which was open. It looked a lot like a sweatshop, only instead there was highly advanced weaponry. Steel weapons mounted walls like products at a grocery store. The area that it covered though, it was almost twice as big as one.

"Where are we?" Alice questioned, her tone bearing wariness.

Shawn put a hand to his hip. "This looks like some kind of weapons bureau for crafting, or something like that." He looked beside him, seeing a cart that housed lances. "Look at all this…" He wanted to touch one, but for now he knew to keep his priority and safety in check.

Luka stepped forward, looking left and right at the surroundings afoot. "Looks like we've stepped into where he organized his recruits." He lowered his sword, deactivating it. "He must have had Galilea or Zion outfit them in all this metal."

Luke's brow furrowed as a disturbing thought came to mind. "You don't think all this metal came from duplications from other planets, don't you?"

Shawn looked over, seeing the ornate designs of a mantle that goes over shoulders. "Hard to say, considering the planets we've been to so far. But I think this is all from Earth. It has to be. We do have a history with evolutions of warfare modeling. Still…" He tapped his knuckles on a set, hearing how the sound bounced like glass. He backed away. "I knew Riaan was into human history, but I didn't think he'd be _this_ fascinated by it."

"And he's using this crafting and fusing it with Gundalian and Vestal resources." Verias accounted.

"Which also means that because of that, Riaan's forces are more versatile than Gundalians." Hydranoid deduced.

Alice put a hand to her chin, looking down. "Vestal technology…human adaptation and designs…and Gundalia's Battlegear and strength…" She turned towards Luke and Abis. "Luke, you guys have been through Interacia, haven't you?"

Luke looked at Abis, the latter facing him before turning towards her. "It was back when we were finishing up business on New Vestroia. The planet was in bad shape that everything was collapsing around us."

Luke turned towards Luka. "Hey, Luka. You've been to Interacia recently, haven't you?"

Luka crossed his arms, catching onto what the others were getting at. "Yeah, I've been there." He looked at his Bakumeter, pressing several buttons before the screen flashed. It revealed several images that have been taken by Luka that he saved. "As you already have noticed, he takes the most beneficial of each species and their natural properties. Since New Vestroia and Earth, his world has been rapidly changing. See for yourself."

They all looked at the screens shown. What they saw was completely astounding them. This wasn't anything like Luke and the group had to go through the last time they were there. Instead of rock and chasms, there were plateaus and land formations present. The water in the oceanic shorelines were starting to show signs of blue. The crude rock that they had to off of was different, baring sediments and different deposits. Even now, they saw tree life and various wildlife growing atop formations and down below.

In one frame, they saw a valley with growing jungle life. In another part of it, they saw high-tech railways that lead to cities and places that had reinforced cities. The materials they were made of were obviously Vestal-improved. But even looking at it now, they could see nothing but slow, growing beauty.

Luke's eyes widened in disbelief. "It…can't be…"

Shawn whistled, seeing hills with green grass than the unstable marshy hills topside. "Damn. Riaan's really changing up the place." His fists balled. "It looks completely different from last time."

Before they could awe any further, Luka disengaged the pictures. "I doubt he'll need the physical properties of Gundalia. He just needs its designs on Battlegear and Mobile Assault vehicles. He's just using the cannon fodder outside to test out the Battlegear before moving onto the next stages."

"So you're saying that he may very well be readying Mobile Assault vehicles?" Alice wondered.

Luka scoffed. "If he did, he would've sent them out already. He needs the materials for all that first, and Gundalia is fairly limited…which means we have to stop him before he makes his next jump back to Interacia before that happens."

They heard the sound of footsteps from ahead, immediately drawing their attention away from each other. "Someone's here!" Luka's warning braced everyone as quick as lightning as they saw someone advance.

Walking calmly, Magnus stood against the many contenders. He gave them all stern looks that showed he was serious and astute on not letting them get away.

Recognizing his foe from the chasms, Shawn's brow furrowed. "You…" he growled. "Should've figured you'd be around here somewhere."

Magnus glared back, nodding his head up like he was meekly greeting. "Yo. Figured Lucia would say something about trespassers when she saw it." He walked up, standing several meters in front of them. "Now listen, I gives you applause for what you did back there…but I ain't using my hands for something so stupid as that."

The others could feel a growing aura around them. The air tensed as the temperature was dropping slightly around them. They had a feeling this guy wasn't going to let them pass, at least not without a fight.

Luka aimed to get his sword, but a fencer swiped in front of him, impeding his path. "You guys go on ahead." Shawn glared daggers. Magnus seemed to reciprocate them.

"Shawn?" Luke gasped.

"Look I get it, but if we stop here, then we won't get to Riaan, or Esther and Atchibee for that matter. You guys better make it. I'll catch up when I can."

Luke wanted to argue, but he knew much better than that. He learned from his arduous perils with Shawn and through the first run in Empyrean that he had to hold faith in his best friend. Of course, Luka vouched otherwise.

"He's a strong opponent. You can't handle by yourself." His disbelief was handcuffed by a hand touching his shoulder. Looking over, he saw Luke looking directly at him.

"Luka…let's just go." He whispered. "He's right."

Luka furrowed his brow, wanting to refuse. He was about to even when he wanted to run Magnus through right now to get it over with. But then he figured something like a self-defense mechanism would occur. He had to remember Empyrean's security measures may be linked to them. Ultimately he chose to turn and run down the domain away from them.

"We're going, Luke!" Alice followed next.

Luke nodded. "Okay!" As they went off, Luke looked back at Shawn. "Be careful!"

Shawn made sure his fencer remained in hand, heeding Luke's worries. He stayed clear of the distance between himself and Magnus, the Subterra man's arms folded and looking down cockily somewhat.

"You know, my man Zion would probably like to see you." Magnus commented nonchalantly. "After what you did and using that little stick, figures he'd take a liking to you, like he did to your friends going right now."

Shawn meekly grinned. "Yeah, I figured that would be the case. But like people say…beggars can't be choosers."

Magnus cocked a brow beneath his visors. He took the statement more personally to a certain level of respect. "True that."

 _ **Magnus: 100% Shawn: 100%**_

"You know on the streets is no grudges go unturned." Magnus showed a Gate Card. "Hate to do this to you, but I'm gonna have to gun you down right here. Gate Card, set!" In an orange-brown shockwave, the card dissipated. Magnus grabbed his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Subterra Glotronoid!"

In an orange-brown light that shined along the ground, Shawn covered up from the shockwave that blew around him. His teeth gnashed together as he battled through the shockwaves of Glotronoid rising. The armored lizard-like Bakugan had magenta lights brighten around the body as its eyes gleamed with a dull gaze.

"Looks like we'll have to pick up from where we left off." Verias commented. "Shawn, I'm ready."

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, might as well be." Verias closed his ball form so Shawn can throw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Haos Prime Verias!"

In a yellow light, a large, rough white mane flourished as a massive battle staff with golden ends suddenly protruded a blade end. It cleaved into the ground, where Verias was hunched over and unleashing a primal roar that echoed through the whole domain. The metal churned and rattled on the walls and pedestals.

 **Glotronoid: 700 Prime Verias: 600**

Prime Verias released a bloody howl as he ran on his hind legs, with his staff between his two hands across the ground like a gorilla. He bolted into Glotronoid, evading a claw swipe. He hooked his arm around the arm Glotronoid used and turned. He suplexed him onto his back, pinning him to the ground. Verias raised his axe to deal a deadly blow, but Glotronoid's slender swiftness made him barely miss the claws that swiped. He turned on his heel as he slid across the ground. Turning around, he used his elbow armor to block Glotronoid's head smash. Both were hanging on as both sides balled for the stalemate.

Magnus was the first to open an ability for offense. "Ability, activate! **Glow Jacket!** " Glotronoid's body began expelling a bright gleam from the accents on his body. They infused him with power, beginning to push Verias back.

 **Glotronoid: 700 (+300) = 1000 Prime Verias: 600**

The lizard was using his searing light as leverage as Verias was trying to gain some measure of ground, but was finding it winding down. His sharp teeth gnashed together as he kept it together.

"Ability, activate!" Shawn countered. " **Primera Pressure!** " Verias' body started shimmering a golden aura of its own. The Bakugan could feel his power surge higher as he ceased skidding backwards.

 **Glotronoid: 1000 Prime Verias: 600 (+400) = 1000**

Verias' heels slowly came to a halt, footholds finally in the metal beneath. He started leaning forward, using his bulky physique to finally shove Glotronoid back. When he landed, he saw Verias swing his axe at him.

"Ability, activate! **Mal Impact!** " Magnus countered. Glotronoid's head gem started glowing before firing a thin ray at Verias closing in. The gladiator gorilla ceased his advance and turned on his heel, evading the attack as it blasted into a wall far behind instead. The sound of metal clanging was so intense that it almost rivaled the tremors that was caused from the blast.

 **Glotronoid: 1000 (+200) = 1200 Prime Verias: 1000 (-200) = 800**

Glotronoid took aim for Verias and charged up another laser. As it hummed, the monkey clutched his battle axe tighter.

As if on que, Shawn readied the ability. "Ability, activate! **Bolt Cutter!** " Verias' blade began glowing yellow along the edges, with a slight hum that meant it was using light energy. He charged straight through with a primal shout.

Glotronoid fired another beam, this time Verias brought his blade back. "Not this time!"

He swiped. In a yellow gleam, not only did he pass through the attack and bisected it, but he landed a deep gash into Glotronoid, spilling Hao energy that flourished as the lizard hissed in pain.

 **Glotronoid: 1200 (-600) = 600 Prime Verias: 800**

Verias struck a pose on a knee behind Glotronoid as the Interacian Bakugan scowled weakly, getting to a knee. Shawn didn't take the chance lightly, neither did Verias as they saw their adversary growling low.

"Not bad." Magnus commended. He reached out to the battlefield in front. "Gate Card, open! Flat Power!"

The Gate Card beneath Verias and Glotronoid glowed bright. Looking down, Verias was feeling his power flatlining. While that, he turned around slowly, seeing Glotronoid there snarling.

 **Glotronoid: 700 Prime Verias: 600**

' _He brought our power levels back to base level.'_ Shawn realized.

Without another break of sweat, Magnus went for another ability. "Better out come out before I bust you open. Ability, activate! **Giga Luminate!** " Glotronoid's accents shined again, though this time they were far harsher than before. They seared in all directions, causing a blinding, paralyzing ray that Verias had to bunker from.

 **Glotronoid: 700 (+300) = 1000 Prime Verias: 600 (-300) = 300**

Verias grunted as the light was so bright. He couldn't see ahead of him. A swift blue brushed passed him, making him wince. Glotronoid tackled him from the side, then from the other. He was throwing Verias off until the gorilla was spreading his legs.

He looked around, seeing where he might be. A bright gleam came from behind his shoulder. He barely caught that it was the glimmering Glotronoid ready to slash.

"Ability, activate! **Territory Heart!** " Shawn applied the defense as Verias brought his weapon up, like Shawn did. An angelic, yellow-like energy encompassed him like a forcefield. Inside, Verias' body twinkled with light that was healing his body. Outside, however, Glotronoid raked the barrier, but bounced off. His light faded from his body.

 **Glotronoid: 1000 (-300) = 700 Prime Verias: 300 (+300 +300) = 900**

The lizard was still in midair from the recoil of hitting the barrier. Suddenly Verias seized his tail and slammed him overhead into the ground chin first. The impact dented in the metal on the flooring. Verias jumped back to keep distance firm.

"Shawn! Now!" Verias insisted.

"Right." Wanting to finish it, Shawn pulled up an ability. "Ability, activate!"

Verias planted all of his limbs on the ground, firmly making each one shudder the area around them. The emerald gems on his body started glowing, emanating energy that was tracing up to where the purple gem was. It hummed brightly as Verias closed his eyes, concentrating. When they opened, he and Shawn shouted the attack.

" **JADE SURGE!** " With a gleaming bellow, Verias' maw widened as a concentrated light blast shot from the gem on his forehead crown. The air shook as the attack pulsed in his opponent's direction, who was still on the ground and unable to move.

 **Glotronoid: 700 (-300) = 400 Prime Verias: 900 (+300) = 1200**

The attack closed in on Magnus and Glotronoid, but the former had remained completely calm as a wall of light was heading his way. He scoffed, but was quick to react.

"Gunning down someone who ain't standing ain't all that noble." He pulled up his Bakumeter, showing a bright purple core ability. "But it _is_ to take out your threats…ability, activate!" The card shined magenta, despite the bright purple core on it. " **Prominence-X!** "

A bright purple core attached itself to Glotronoid just before the light energy swallowed him. The blast wave expanded into a shockwave that raced pass Magnus. He stayed firm while the weapons all around him were stirring and being blown off the shelves. Armor clanged to his feet, but he ignored it.

Shawn and Verias gleamed ahead, seeing flame-like light take up the spot where Glotronoid was. Neither were certain if they got to him in time.

 _ **BA-DUMP**_

A heartbeat ran through their bodies. Verias felt his fur stand on end as he felt an all too familiar feeling. "Shawn…"

He readied his fencer. "I know…"

He and Verias looked ahead, seeing a magenta light take over and consume the bright rays around it. The magenta was even trembling as a small magnitude rocked around the earth some. They gasped when there was sudden plumage of gravity that struck them.

Glotronoid emerged from the light, bellowing immensely. A gravitational shockwave expelled in all direction, shaking apart the chamber. Graviton shockwaves rampaged like crazy, blowing metal and scraps everywhere.

 **Glotronoid: 400 (+300 +800) = 1500 Prime Verias: 1200**

Verias slid back from the intense force, barely gaining ground. He shoved his battle axe into the ground, piercing it for coverage. Shawn did the same, running his fencer between two metal plates. Both held on as the shockwaves continued blooming.

"Do it!" Magnus reached out, getting his Bakugan to obey. Glotronoid hollered, making the depressed gravity field around him stop for one moment, before seconds later, it expelled in an intense blaze at Verias.

The ape was too preoccupied with using himself as a shield so that metal wouldn't hit Shawn. His furry bulk was taking the swords, and the helmets that clanged against his armor. Glotronoid unleashed an even stronger pressure that zeried in one Verias, whose defenses weren't able to be blocked.

Couple by the tight confines of the chamber they were in, he couldn't evade, and Shawn had no choice but the jump and roll as the shockwave dragged on. He fumbled onwards until he kneeled, armor and weapons with lances on them breaking his roll. It pained, but better safe than sorry standing up.

Verias rolled in ball form to Shawn, the shockwaves diminishing some.

 _ **Shawn: 40%**_

Glotronoid reverted to ball form, which was captured by Magnus. The Subterra battler looked around, realizing the scraps that were littered around him from the battle that was happening. He rubbed the back of his head, groaning. "Man, that bigass uptight manager is going to kill me."

Shawn wiped any residue off his face, grabbing onto Verias. "Hey, you okay Verias?" he asked.

The ape managed to stir, hearing his partner. "Yeah, I'm okay…" he grunted. "We didn't react in time. Sorry, pal."

Shawn clutched the fist his partner sat in. "Don't be." He insisted. He turned his attention towards Magnus. "We just have to hold him off for as long as we can…so let's make this next one count." He hoisted himself up, readying himself for the next round. _'Esther. Atchibee. Better be in here or we're gonna lose it…'_

* * *

Stag Beetle soared at full speed into Buz Hornix. The massive hornet was too slow as her thorax was struck by the horn. The Bakugan jerked back, giving a vibrant hiss of annoyance, while Fly Beetle sailed backwards at the same elevation.

Shuji glared daggers. _'She's hanging in there.'_ He looked up, seeing Fly Beetle sail around for an opening to attack. But Buz Hornix was turning with her huge thorax jutting out. Fly Beetle's horn met the stinger, but the collision made both Bakugan recoil due to shock. Fly Beetle landed on his hind legs, while Buz Hornix remained skywards overhead.

Shuji readied an ability. "Ability, activate! **Stag Bullet!** " Fly Beetle aimed high, his power level jutting up to **200** , while Buz Hornix' level went down to **600**. His horn glowed and fired off bullet-like projectiles that went up towards the abdomen.

With her huge bulk, the hornet wouldn't be able to sustain the damage for very long. The attacks kept blazing in, but Galilea refused to back down.

"Ability, activate!" She yelled calmly. " **Queen Riot!** " Buz Hornix scowled as she fired massive green darts from her massive underside. They projected like rain that met the bullet-like attacks in the center. The results being some of the projectiles slowly overpowering and getting through Fly Beetle's raid.

Fly Beetle grunted as his power dropped to **500**. One spear blasted his shoulder, buffering him, but he withstood it. Then another. Then another. He needed to hang in there, at least until Shuji could get him out.

As if reading his worries, Shuji readied to use an ability to fight back. "Fusion Ability, activate! **Grand Booster!** " Fly Beetle's body was enveloped in a bright orange-brown aura, while made his red eyes gleam that same color. He yelled out as his projectiles suddenly expanded, turning into bullet blasts almost twice their size that blazed through Buz Hornix' attack.

 **Buz Hornix: 600 Stag Fly Beetle: 500 (+400) = 900**

The projectiles hit with great force, exploding upon impact and bashing Buz Hornix. Her hisses her muted as an orange-brown explosion took up her space. Shuji and Fly Beetle glared on, both undeterred by any need for commentary.

Shuji knew better than to blow his top when he knows his opponents might have an ace. This wasn't anything back in Thermosphere when he battled Killian. There was a lot of talk there. The stakes weren't as crucial as they were now. He had to focus all his energy and stand his ground.

Galilea ignored the smoke cloud overhead and calmly gazed at Shuji. She huffed as she reached out. "Gate Card, open! Silent Land!"

The Gate Card shined beneath Fly Beetle. He looked down, but realized that he was immobilized. "Gngh! This card…"

Above, the smoke cleared. It revealed a set of multi-cellular eyes, which reflected Fly Beetle's image. The smoke dissipated, revealing Buz Hornix glaring down.

"Fly Beetle!" Shuji encouraged.

"I know!" he grunted. His own multi-cellular glare was glimmering. His body was tensing up as he was slowly balling a fist. "We…won't…be suppressed!" The claws that were now balled up were being pulled back.

Galilea's eyes widened. She was seeing Stag Fly Beetle attempting to move on his own. _'Such physical strength!'_

"HRAH!" Punching the ground, fighting the immobilizing force, Fly Beetle caused the ground to quiver as the card was shown to be cracking. He lifted his claw, pulling it back for another strike to the ground.

Shuji punched with him, his face showing determination. "Don't stop!"

Galilea didn't like this. She had to take action, and quick! She pulled out an ability. "Ability, activate! **Barbarian Tornado!** " Buz Hornix hissed as her wings were vibrating. They stirred up a vicious green cyclone that surrounded her, which sped into Fly Beetle.

"HRAAAH!" Fly Beetle punched the card hard once more, causing it to crack even more. The force was so great that the shards were in midair. Though he was able to break away from the Gate Card by sheer force, the insect realized a draft. He looked up, just as a vicious whirlwind picked him up.

"Crap!" Shuji yelled.

The tornado thrashed around the insect, causing him to yell. Fly Beetle roared as the tornado visibly tilted downwards, driving him into the ground with a tremor.

 **Buz Hornix: 600 (+300) = 900 Stag Fly Beetle: 900 (-300) = 600**

Fly Beetle laid there, groaning as the shock from the last battle kept him from getting up too soon. He morphed to ball form, choosing to reserve his strength than spare anymore chances.

 _ **Shuji: 40%**_

Shuji went and picked up Fly Beetle. He looked pretty worn out, but he knew better than to question why. "Hey, pal, you okay?" He got a nod from him. _'Guess that last round must've busted his defenses. She's strong…'_ He watched Buz Hornix return to Galilea. _'A lot stronger than Killian and Nene. She wasn't fooling around when she saw us unable to use abilities.'_ His face scrounged up. _'Which also means, it's gonna get a lot harder to get out of her sight. We're gonna have to go big this time.'_

Reading his expression, Fly Beetle popped open. "Shuji…I know that look. You wanna stand your ground again?"

Shuji smirked, scoffing. "Heh, like you know it. Isn't it obvious?" He looked up to her. "Alright…let's make this next one count."

"…" On the other end, Galilea patiently observed Shuji. She wanted to see what he was up to. But instead of wanting to crush him this round, she took one look at her Bakumeter. It had a small icon on it, which was beeping meekly.

She darkly turned back, her face unyielding to show something she hadn't had the chance to use before.

* * *

In the throne room, there was a disturbing silence that fell between Cyrus and Riaan. The two were seemingly patient for something, or rather, someone. Regardless, both Darkus men remained in the darkness, idly passing time as they could feel the battle energy rampage. Often, the room would show magenta ley lines, which glowed the brightest at Riaan's feet.

"Seems that our pees are handling the brigade, milord." Cyrus nonchalantly pointed out.

"So it would seem." Riaan agreed. "The Gundalians in all should be within range. I trust that you and Hades Pillars did diligence in alerting our forces of how to proceed, yes?"

Cyrus maliciously smirked. "You have nothing to worry about. I assure you, we have everything under control…especially with your little guests you had squander around."

"I have no doubts in all of you." Riaan paused, allowing the magenta to flare up beneath his feet. "Are they ready?"

"Persistent, I give my credits to those humans in that regard. But persistence alone won't be enough…especially since they're in our domain." He raised a brow. "But, if fortune happens to smile down upon them, who knows…perhaps they'll be the first to push Hades Pillars to where we'll require… _other_ rounds of strength."

Riaan turned away, hands behind his back. He was looking into the shadows with a serious fixation. "Our guests will be arriving in due time. Make no mistake, do _not_ trifle with the human spirit. It's a very indominable matter to take on."

Cyrus chuckled. "I believe you give these humans a little too much credit than what they deserve, sire." He turned his back towards him. "And I have my suspicions, that Galilea especially would be proud to prove that with what she's accomplished…"

* * *

"Gate Card, set!" Shuji swiped his arm, sending a Gate Card in between to expand across the ground. Stepping his heel back, he threw in Fly Beetle. "Bakugan, brawl!" Fly Beetle was thrown out, rising into battle for one more round.

"Such an annoyance." Galilea studiously huffed. Without a word, she threw in Buz Hornix. Once again the Bakugan arose for battle with a hiss.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 Stag Fly Beetle: 600**

Galilea prepared an ability first. She glared hastily as the ability shimmered. "Ability, activate! **Sonic Buzzer!** " Buz Hornix vibrated her wings louder, creating a charge of green static. The hornet aimed for Fly Beetle below and unleashed green lightning down onto him.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 (+300) = 1100 Stag Fly Beetle: 600 (-300) = 300**

The voltage of the attack flourished down onto Fly Beetle, but he had no intentions of moving. He stood his ground and waited out the green lightning until it was within proximity.

"Ability, activate! **Sunder Sonic!** "

Flexing his wing shield, Fly Beetle flexed his body, generating a vast hum until he was ready. He let out a violent shout, discharging orange-brown shockwaves that raced across the ground at alarming speeds. The rush of the attack tore across the ground, causing metal plates to bend and crook. The pulse waves spread far out, interlocking with the green lightning bolts in the dead center.

 **Buz Hornix: 1100 (-400) = 700 Stag Fly Beetle: 300 (+400) = 700**

Fly Beetle nor Buz Hornix moved. Their attacks were caught in a brief tie. Shuji gritted his teeth and grunted with all his might to fight through it. Both attacks eventually collapsed on each other, creating a hole in the earth pulses Fly beetle made, while the recoil of the blast made Galilea cover up as she slid back a few feet.

The dust was clearing, revealing Buz Hornix still up in the air. Fly Beetle hunched back up, glaring at his foe. His red eyes gleamed as a brown aura flourished around his body.

Galilea was ready to end this if she needed to. She pulled out an ability, which had a purple core on it. "So you may have the durance, but will that be enough?" she challenged. "Hades Pillars shall not be taken lightly by interlopers such as yourselves. Ability, activate!" She raised her Bakumeter, activating the ability. " **Cell Force-X!** "

A bright purple core revealed itself on Buz Hornix, infusing chords around the body that went into the skin. Once again, eerie veins throbbed around the skin, transferring fluids brimming with power to the hexagonal abdomen. The energy began charging, creating a frequency and distortion that charged up intense power.

 **Buz Hornix: 700 (+100 +800 +700) = 2300 Stag Fly Beetle: 700**

Galilea reached out, her face scrunching. "Disappear!"

As Buz Hornix charged up her attack, Fly Beetle glanced over his shoulder at Shuji. He masked a familiar, determined face. Their eyes met with some level of understanding, even as the attack charged up in front of them. They saw the looks that were from the past.

' _Fly Beetle…'_ That familiar expression was adorned when they found their latent personalities suited for Subterra. When Shuji and Fly Beetle trained hard with Hammer Gorem. They were Subterra Bakugan, and what they learned especially, was that no matter what, you have to be tough, even on yourself.

Steeling himself, Shuji balled his fists. "Okay then…you're on!"

Fly Beetle turned forward with his partner, looking up at the incoming green rays. Once Buz Hornix was all charged up, Galilea flexed her hand, making her Bakugan unleash the voluminous ray that flickered for a few moments before surging into a sound barrier-destruction blast that the beetle stood up to.

"Fly Beetle…GO!" Shuji shouted. "Triple Ability, activate! **Horn Blitzer!** "

Fly Beetle crouched, pouncing skywards with his wings flapping harshly. His horn glowed and lengthened to glowing, jagged ends that he thrust into the beam. With all his might, he bull-charged the beam, bisecting it down the middle.

Galilea's eyes weakly widened. She gasped when she saw how close Fly Beetle was getting. In a hurry, she reached for her Bakumeter and pressed in coordinates, causing a green glow to overtake the screen…

The insectoid roared as he powered through the beam, his durability and wings keeping him at a constant. He sailed on through, until the beam eventually faded. It showed him at near point-blank range of Buz Hornix, right in the lower section. Fly Beetle released a roar as he prepared the last few attacks.

"Plus **Pincer Phalanx**! And Fusion Ability, **Grand Booster!** "

His two scissor mandibles widened, creating an orange-brown static field that hummed intensely. The brown-orange flare around Fly Beetle's body brightened when he unleashed a wake in the air, firing a vicious blast of raw power. A bright orange beam of photons swallowed not just Buz Hornix, but also the ceiling above. The hornet shrieked as Galilea was forced to cover up and take cover.

 **Buz Hornix: 2300 (-1600 -500) = 200 Stag Fly Beetle: 700 (+400 +500 +400) = 2000**

The beam blazed skywards, shooting into the ceiling and piercing metal. The blast wave bored right through the earth onto the other side, sending a blast to the surface behind Empyrean's dome-like entrance. The results was an explosion along the surface that alarmed a lot of people fighting.

"What was that?!" one random soldier asked.

The earth shook meekly, though hardly noticeable. However, Zion looked like he was aware. He glared daggers while Ren was left confused. "W-What the heck was that?" he saw the raining dirt from the other end. "Linehalt, did you catch that?"

"Yeah…Ren, look out!"

Eyes widening, Ren realized the flaw and veered left. He dodged a polearm in time as the spear end puncture the ground where he was originally. He slid on his heels, looking back with shock, which turned to a wince. That slide on his leg nearly broke the repaired tissue again.

' _Crap…'_ His eye twitched, his teeth baring towards Zion as he reeled his arm back. He seemed visibly impressed with Ren's dodge.

"Good…you're learning." He sneered. "Now…try to keep your eyes wide, would you?"

Back down under, the ruckus was starting to simmer down. The dust and dirt was dissipating, revealing a gaping hole that lead to the surface. It was quickly piling up with collapsed rock and dirt. Before any of it leaked into the Empyrean underground, synthetic metal grids materialized, making a thin layer to repair the hole made. Fly Beetle landed on his legs, with Shuji glaring ahead.

The ground ahead of them, there was a massive dust cloud, which flourished because of the damage the attack did. They could see Buz Hornix' silhouette inside clearing up as the dust dispersed, but there was something different.

"Huh?" Fly Beetle grunted.

"What's that?" Shuji narrowed his eyes, seeing something peculiar about their opponent.

Behind the wake dispersing, Galilea was frowning heavily. She took a deep breath, looking relieved. "Good…it launched in time."

Catching a glimpse of what they heard, Shuji and Fly Beetle's eyes widened. They looked surprised at what was coming around. They saw Buz Hornix alright, but not what they remember.

The Interacian Biz Hornix was still intact, if not a little worn out. The soldier Bakugan gave a territorial hiss as she was revealed to have her entire upper body spared, but her lower-half was anchored to the ground by some kind of machine. It was mainly black in color scheme, with magenta layers all around. It looked like a massive black iceberg, and at the top was a circular opening to reveal Bux Hornix' hexagonal abdomen. Eight huge silver spikes were along the sides. The iceberg-like shape itself was more of a large prism with flat ends to make it look sharp on the corners. At edge ledge, magenta trimming overshadowed the silver fillings for each end. The whole lower-half covered by two circular plates that defied gravity.

"What the hell…?" Shuji gasped, looking down at his Bakumeter.

 **Buz Hornix: 400 Stag Fly Beetle: 2000**

Fly Beetle grunted as he looked at Buz Hornix, a fixated glare showing his angst. Buz Hornix, in turn, gave no physical response. Instead, the vehicle she was in was hovering higher across the ground.

"What is that…Battlegear?" Shuji murmured.

"Not exactly."

Shuji and Fly Beetle turned towards Galilea. She had a finesse in her tone. "What you are seeing is a customized version of Battlegear. I trust that you're aware of what Mobile Assault Vehicles are, right?" She allowed a moment to sink in for Shuji to understand.

"Then…that means…" His mind flashed back to the Battlegear Amina used for Nastix, only it was smaller than what Buz Hornix was on. This made her look almost twice as big.

"Yes. You're witnessing Hades Pillars newest project completion, the Mobile Assault Vehicles. This is my version, the Cyberg." She fluttered her eyes. "You should feel honored. Not just anyone is able to overcome the Forbidden Abilities. I must admit, you and your friends are _very_ formidable…" her glare hardened. "But now, that sentiment is long gone. You're out of your league."

Shuji and Fly Beetle gritted their teeth and mandibles. Something about what she said stirred them up, and not in a good way.

"Ability, activate! **Durandel Cannon!** " Buz Hornix' eyes glowed and her wings hummed powerfully. She charged up her attack, but instead of the spikes on her body, the Cyberg's spikes charged them up instead. Eight, thin, green beams discharged in Fly Beetle's way.

Shuji wasn't going to take it lying down. "Ability, activate! **Thorax Defense!** " Stag Fly Beetle's body hardened, creating a metallic orange-brown casing that was like an exo-skeletal armor that defended him.

Shuji looked relieved, but when he saw Galilea pull up another ability, he realized there was something going on. He saw the card had a brand new pattern on it. One that looked mechanized. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Ability, activate…" The card, unlike others, shined magenta. " **Psyonic Bide!** "

The Cyberg's black armor was reflecting Stag Fly Beetle's vision in its smooth, clear metal. The magenta outlining and patterns shined, as a glistening gleam pulsed from the machine, passing Fly Beetle.

"What the…?" Fly Beetle was feeling the opposite of what he was supposed to be feeling right now. In fact, he felt weaker. His bodily exo-armor was breaking, leaving him wide open for an explosion of green to overcome him.

Shuji covered up as the shockwaves rushed past him. Fly Beetle fell on his back, grunting as he slid along the jagged metal across the ground. He labored in breath, his body feeling that blow, no doubt.

 **Buz Hornix: 400 (+400) = 800 Stag Fly Beetle: 2000 (-400 -300) = 1300**

"Hey, you okay?" Shuji asked.

Fly Beetle was trying to get up. He grunted as he flipped onto his underside, using all six legs to prod himself higher. "I'm…I'm okay…" he grunted. He turned around, glaring down Buz Hornix.

"Psyonic Bide, Cyberg's ability." Galilea recited. "As long as this ability is active for Cyberg, your attacks will always be reflected back at you. Meaning, you cannot get through us."

Shuji gritted his teeth again. He had to prove her wrong, but he was a lot better than to take such chances. If he used an ability, then it would bounce back at him. Could he even defend?

Galilea activated another ability. "Ability, activate! **Sonic Buzzer!** " Buz Hornix' wings flapped, vibrating strictly with green lightning flaring up. With a loud hiss, the green lightning flourished into the spikes of the Cyberg, intensifying the impact as green bolts. Fly Beetle was electrocuted harshly, screaming at the severity of the attack.

 **Buz Hornix: 800 (+300) = 1100 Stag Fly Beetle: 1300 (-300) = 1000**

When the green flares were diminishing, Fly Beetle was seen veering away. He dropped to a knee, how scissor-like lower arms keeping him from fully kneeling. He labored in breath. He felt ready to keel over. Buz Hornix didn't stop as she unleashed another blast of green lightning.

"Ability, activate!" Shuji shouted. " **Seismic Repeater!** " Fly Beetle's lower claws glowed, crackling with static. He raised them and expelled a shockwave that bloomed across the battlefield, racing through the green lightning.

Once again, Galilea thought little of this. "Abilityy, activate! **Psyonic Bide!** " Once again, the metal on the weaponized capsule reflected the image of the incoming shockwave. Upon impact, it released a dull buzz that made it reverse course. What's worse, it traveled with the green lightning into Fly Beetle.

 **Buz Hornix: 1100 Stag Fly Beetle: 1000 (-300) = 700**

An explosion overtook Fly Beetle. He screamed as he was put on his back again, gasping as the shock from the impact made him slide onto his side in front of Shuji. The latter was also blown onto his back, the back of his head hitting metal. Their worlds were momentarily black until they saw shadows loom over them.

Both were dazed as they looked up, seeing Buz Horix with the mechanized prim below. She looked like a mountain that was ready to take fire and end them.

"As I have said, you are unqualified to meet our lord." Galilea said. "Now, you've trespassed into our home. Do you have anything for an excuse?"

Shuji didn't know what to say, let alone how to say it. He was in a hysterical loop right now. He barely got up, kneeling as he faced Galilea with gnashing teeth.

Galilea took the silent notion as a no. "So be it…ability, activate! **Judgement-X!** "

A bright purple core appeared on Buz Hornix again. The Bakugan hissed defensively as she emulated a dark green aura flare around her body. She zeroed in on Fly Beetle, her wings vibrating so harshly they were making a deep frequency sound. A green shockwave-like funnel enveloped Fly Beetle, restraining his movements.

 **Buz Hornix: 1100 (+700) = 1800 Stag Fly Beetle: 700 (-700) = 0**

With his Bakugan immobilized, and using another ability would end up reflecting back at him, Shuji stood his ground, glaring up at the readying blast wave. Winds were picking up and being drawn into the funnel. Dark green, green, and black energy was humming and manifesting at the end before it was almost fully ready.

"Your first mistake, underestimating your chances alone. Second mistake, you thought you could take on the head of Lord Riaan's development corporation, in her own domain. And your third mistake…even questioning my position under his leadership."

Shuji glared. "…and you know what. _Your_ mistake, is that you forgot something." His eyes narrowed. "We're not as dumb as we look! Gate Card, open! Active Ghost!"

Galilea's eyes widened. _'What?! A trap field?!'_

Suddenly explosions began going off beneath Buz Hornix and the Cyberg. The shockwaves of the attack were rumbling the area, causing the hornet to shriek as the eruptions made her disengage. She reverted to ball form, but the explosions were still blindsiding her so she couldn't see.

Shuji veered away from the explosions, him and Fly Beetle vanishing inside of them as well.

When the bright lights faded and the shockwaves diminished, Galilea uncovered. She blinked several times before the smoke from the debris was clearing up. She looked ahead, gasping when she saw Shuji and Fly Beetle were gone.

' _They're gone!'_ She looked contemplative about what happened. "I see…so they used the Active Ghost as a getaway…" She looked around, she knew they couldn't get very far. _'Even if they can run, they cannot hide…not when they're in our domain.'_

* * *

"Okay, here we go Jelldon." Maggie pulled out a Gate Card, but before she could launch it, she looked back at the former Colonel. "So, Jase, you ready?"

Jase kept arms folded behind, looking nonchalantly ahead. "Actually, Maggie, I have a good feeling they'll more than likely be looking into something to stop us both. Don't forget who we're dealing with here."

Maggie looked ahead with affirmation. "Alright, then leave the brute opening to me and Jelldon. They probably already know about this…" She pulled her arms back. "So we'll just have to hold out the best we can and draw out all they have! Gate Card, set!" She shot a card out to the middle of the warzone, making a red shockwave flourish. She spread her legs and elegantly swiped. "Bakugan, brawl! Glow Jelldon, stand!"

In a gleaming red glow, Jelldon arose for battle with a loud howl.

Amina put a hand to her hip, a look of boredom crossing her expression. "Well, what are you seeing?"

Lucia closed her eyes, her mind flashing with visions of shields and attacks that erupted. She saw tendrils and two immense power pressures dissipating. She calmly opened them. "…she's using herself as a diversion. She'll be drawing out our attacks first so we can't use them later."

Amina looked down, huffing. "Hmph, so we shouldn't start with our toys then."

"Tactically speaking, that is a must. We'll refrain until the time is right. Be ready."

With a scoff, Amina chose to follow her lead. Both threw in Lumitroid and Nastix at the same time. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" In blue and yellow glows, the black and magenta Bakugan arose for battle against their amorphous foe.

 **Lumitroid: 700 Glow Jelldon: 600**

 **Nastix: 700**

Leading off, Lucia chose to bait her before the attacks could begin. She huffed. "We'll go with her way for now. Ability, activate!" She swiped her arm forward, activating an ability. " **Radiant Sting!** "

Lumitroid hissed as the stinger on the end glimmered. He crawled on his multitude of legs and raised the pointed end. Jelldon was ready to dodge, using his reflexes he got from Diablo and Angelo to swat the tail from the side one. The stinger was thrown off course, which it retracted again. Lumitroid rebound for another strike, but Jelldon used another electrified tentacle and jabbed Lumitroid straight in the eye in vicious rounds. The ability was flickering as Jelldon's natural evolution and battle experience made him faster than what Lucia had anticipated.

"We'll show you who has the brighter gaze!" Jelldon determinedly glared.

On que, Maggie activate an ability. "Ability, activate! **Hot Flash!** " Jelldon kept firing point-blank volleys to keep Lumitroid's stinger at bay. When he suddenly stopped, the cyclopean scorpion looked at him, but a red glow at point blank erupted. The sclera seared as steam sizzled off his body and the glowing stinger end dissipated.

 **Lumitroid: 700 (-300) = 400 Glow Jelldon: 600**

 **Nastix: 700**

Lumitroid crawled backwards from the blinding hot light. This left an opening for Nastix to gurgle as he got Jelldon's attention.

Amina raised an ability. "Ability, activate! **Blue Morph!** " Nastix' body began liquifying into blue slime. He slowly eroded from his spot and streamlined to encompass Jelldon. The jellyfish found himself in the midst of a slimy wall that kept him trapped and slowly closed in around him.

 **Lumitroid: 400 Glow Jelldon: 600**

 **Nastix: 700 (+400) = 1100**

The slime walls continued closing in around Jelldon. He remained calm as he looked back over to see Maggie readying herself with an ability to counter.

"No you don't! Ability activate, **Petroleum Shield!** " The gel sacs on Jelldon's body shimmered with a glossy, liquidy filament to them. A transparent, thick, red water barrier manifested around Jelldon, veiling him from the slimy cyclone that threatened to drag or suppress him. The slime's density wasn't as thick as what the material Jelldon's shield was made of. Before the slime could fully sink in, Nastix was forced to revert back to his original form, regrouping with Lumitroid.

 **Lumitroid: 400 Glow Jelldon: 600**

 **Nastix: 1100 (-400) = 700**

Without a second wind needed, Maggie readied another ability. "Jelldon, let's tie them up!"

The jellyfish nodded. "Yeah, sure thing!"

Maggie showed another ability. "Ability activate, **Tendril Trap!** " Jelldon lifted his barrier, revealing his many tendrils and tentacles beneath. Several yellow tentacles from his underside were shot ahead, where they lengthened and snared Nastix and Lumitroid. The slimy, gel-filled tendrils laced around their bodies to keep them in place.

"Hmph. Ability activate, **Blind Shade!** " Amina attempted to use the ability to nullify Jelldon's. However, it was proven futile. "What? Why isn't it working?"

"Because Tendril Trap prevents you from activating previous abilities your Bakugan have used before." Maggie explained. On que, Jelldon's laces tightened, making it harder for the enemy Bakugan to move around.

Amina scoffed angrily. She was fed up with this little girl and her tricks. Instead, she looked down at her Bakumeter. Lucia quickly saw this, shaking her head in disapproval.

"No, not quite yet." She insisted, following up with raising her Bakumeter to reveal a familiar card. "Trap her. Then we'll proceed with the next phase."

Amina hated listening to what Lucia had to say, she really did. After last time as well, she wanted to make sure that they paid for what they have done. But, on the other hand, she'd rather not look like a fool and fail last time like the chasms. For now, she'll obliged. "Hmph, don't think I'm doing any special favors for you in return." She teased back. She held up an ability. "Ability, activate! **Toxic Blind!** "

Nastix' eyes gleamed for a second before the open mouth faced Jelldon's tendrils. He bellowed as he sprayed a purplish, blue, glossy venom that sprayed along the yellow tentacle closest to the mouth. The stinging sensation went up to Jelldon's body, causing him to gag and groan as a toxic coating overtook him. His power dropped to **500** , thanks to his Petroleum Shield.

Maggie's eyes widened at what was happening. She watched Jelldon wince and look weakened by the intoxicating spread around him. She looked towards Amina as she mockingly chuckled.

"There, we can't activate abilities we've already used, but you can't activate any whatsoever." She glanced off towards Amina. "Now then, why don't you do me a favor, and size her up for me?"

Lucia closed her eyes, concentrating. "If I must…" The air fastened to darkness around her. She went quiet as an unsubtle, cold depth filled the atmosphere. She showed her Bakumeter, more importantly, an ability. "Ability, activate! **Scorpion Needle!** "

Lumitroid's stinger glowed again, but instead it manifested into a longer point. It fired a dim laser beam that struck Jelldon's front, causing him to strain in writhe. It would normally subtract 300 Gs, but Petroleum Shield only brought his power down to **400**.

Maggie gritted her teeth. "Not yet, hang in there!"

Jelldon opened his eyes, trying to shake off the wake of that attack he endured. He felt the air around them shift yet again. It felt colder all of a sudden. That's when he saw the magenta flare around Amina's Bakumeter. His spineless body tensed up as he knew what was coming next.

"Ability, activate… **Alien-X!** " A bright purple core came alive and strapped around Nastix. The Bakugan gurgled low as the chords snaked round him, embedding into the body. The forbidden energy was transcending the cells into the body, causing the surface to bubble meekly.

Nastix' eyes glowed bright as an electrical wave surged around him. He gurgled into the atmosphere, making an airwave pule outwards as dark blue enveloped the body. His power level shot up from **700** to **900**.

The wake of his force was making Jelldon immobile. Already coupled by the toxins Nastix infected him with, he was feeling more than a little sick. If he had a mouth, he'd be gagging to get his conscience to stand back in place.

"Any last words?" Amina scoffed. She saw the look on Maggie's face. It was making her feel mighty…no, she _was_ mighty. She didn't realize beating down pests like these this bad could be so enjoyable. _'This isn't so bad.'_

Lucia remained calm as she was picking up on Jase. She realized he had yet come out. Her eyes met his…that's when she realized what was going on.

Maggie reached to the field, opening the Gate Card. "Gate Card, open! Evil Clear!"

The Gate Card glowed brightly beneath everyone, adorning a red aura around it. The flare from below caused Amina's eyes to widen. Lucia didn't even seem fazed when she knew this would happen. They both watched the toxins around Jelldon slowly expel around his body. As he looked healthy again, the dark aura around Nastix was dissipating. It eroded away, leaving the monster to gurgle as his power dropped.

 **Lumitroid: 400 Glow Jelldon: 400 (+200) = 600**

 **Nastix: 900 (-200) = 700**

Amina gasped. Though, rather than show her distaste, her teeth gnashed. "How dare you…!"

Maggie turned towards Jase. "Okay, Jase. They're all softened up."

"Much obliged, Maggie." Jase stepped up, pulling Atmos back for one more round. "Now then, with their abilities limited, let's make this quick. Bakugan, brawl!"

He threw Atmos into the battle. The falcon arose in a green tempest, spreading his wings for a voluminous caw that shrilled around the atmosphere.

 **Lumitroid: 400 Gale Atmos: 600**

 **Nastix: 700 Glow Jelldon: 600**

Lucia gazed at her opponents as they flapped and rejuvenated. In her head she saw this coming. This was the chance she was anticipating. She looked over to Amina, who gave her a suspicious look. Her eyes said it all.

Humming, Amina chose to wait it out. "A little late for trash day, isn't it? Why, I can't think to dirty my hands further. That's why it's easier for others to handle the work." She snapped her fingers, her Bakumeter showing an ability. Ability, activate! **Morph Cluster!** " Nastic raised his head towards Atmos, who was set for battle. He spat several globs of ectoplasmic slime in his direction, and they were coming in hot.

"Maggie, would you mind?" Jase sarcastically pleaded.

"Don't worry, we're here!" Maggie showed an ability. "Ability, activate! **Soft Conductor!** "

The globs blazed into the falcon to strike him down, but they ended up changing direction in a sharp dive downwards. All eyes went to the direction of the attack blazing and saw it absorbed into Jelldon. The globs were neutralized and turned to red plasma that crackled around his body.

 **Lumitroid: 400 Gale Atmos: 600**

 **Nastix: 700 Glow Jelldon: 600 (+200) = 800**

The ability receded and a red aura enflamed Jelldon's body. "You ready, Atmos?" He yelled, voice raising as he laced a tendril around Nastix. Without warning, he swung around, dragging him through the air towards Lumitroid.

Atmos sailed down, talons bared. "Most definitely, be amorphous friend!" He swooped at breakneck speeds into Lumitroid. He seized him by the stinger tail, flying at full power thanks to the wing joints spinning at full blast to propel him.

Both Bakugan dragged their respective targets across the ground into each other. Lumitroid and Nastic bushed into each other like two football players without helmets. They fumbled to the ground, while Jelldon retracted his tendril, and Atmos circled around to get overhead.

"Ability, activate!" Jase and Maggie raised their Bakumeters high, showcasing abilities.

" **Draft Cannon!** "

" **Bolting Sun!** "

Atmos charged up a large mass of green air currents around him. They surged into his chest gems, which shined valiant green-blue auras as the vortex surged around Atmos' maw. Jelldon prepared another glistening plasma fireball that puled with pressure.

 **Lumitroid: 400 Gale Atmos: 600 (+600) = 1200**

 **Nastix: 700 Glow Jelldon: 800 (+500) = 1300**

Their adversaries, on the other hand, were seemingly calm. It was like they were expecting this. Lucia turned to Amina, now giving the approving nod. Amina rolled her eyes. "Ugh, about time."

At the same time, they tapped into their Bakumeters as a green blast of voluminous energy with drafts spinning around it. The fireball combined with the green vents, making an explosive pinwheel of plasma and hot drafts spiral with draconic force at their numbed foes. The Bakugan were going to get fried alive.

' _NOW!'_ Lucia and Amina's Bakumeters manifested materialized energy, which they aimed using their Bakumeters. Energy tracks that were segmented linked up like a runway and they fired them into the oncoming blast wave.

Several blinks of white flourished in the area before fire and air erupted in spontaneous fashion. Jelldon and Atmos looked at their craftsmanship as they shielded Maggie and Jase with their bodies, the hot waves rampaging everywhere around their area into a typhoon that spun skywards. The impact's flare was like a beacon that ignited the darkness of Gundalia.

The smoke started simmering, which Maggie and Jase uncovered. Curious of what happened, the young Pyrus girl furrowed her brow and leaned in.

"…did we get them…?" She didn't sound too sure there.

Jase prodded his glasses to get a better visual. As the smoke was diminishing, there were two silhouettes inside. His eyes narrowed in suspicions that turned to a bad feeling.

The winds passed by Amina and Lucia. They seemed eerily complacent with how things looked; Amina even looked like she was going to go on a shopping spree. She humbly scoffed as she whipped her lock back.

Lucia closed her eyes, humbled by the quick save they've made.

The dust and smoke subsided at last, revealing glowing yellow and blue lights that blinded Atmos and Jelldon for a moment. Their eyes took a moment to adjust. When they looked back, they showed just as much shock as their respective partners.

"Is that what I think it is?" Atmos awed.

Jase heavily frowned. For the first time in what may seem a long while, he showed displeasure. "Yes…crudely as it is."

Jelldon leaned back, his surprise rivaling Maggie's. "What…are those…?"

Lumitroid was standing tall on something that hovered over the battlefield. It looked vaguely similar to something a Gundalian would use for a hover platform. It was massive, with a smooth, mirror-like platform that Lumitroid stood on. His claws were placed inside two openings to what looked like magnified lenses to project attacks. There were magenta mirror-like hexagonal prisms all around the sides like a ring along the black metal. The lower half was a dark silver that made it float along the ground.

For Nastix, he was on something that looked similar, though it remained afoot by three glowing magenta spikes, filled with slime for Nastix to sit in. There were silver tube that connected to the liquid. The small slime pool was encompassed by a crater of black protrusion with silver bulb tops that made a ring, six in total. It was like some radioactive slime prism palace one could say.

 **Lumitroid: 400 (+200) = 600 Gale Atmos: 1200**

 **Nastix: 700 (+200) = 900 Glow Jelldon: 1300**

"Assimilation, complete." Lucia recited. Jase and Maggie looked at her with suspicious gazes. "I'm very certain you are accustomed to what Battlegear is. However, I believe you have yet to assess what it is like to be against a Mobile Assault vehicle, is that true?" She turned towards the vehicle Lumitroid stood on. "Meet Acceleton, Lumitroid's customized Mobile Assault."

Her eyes shifted towards Amina; her luscious smirk less than arousing given the situation. "And save the best for last. Meet Phastrix."

Both Interacian Bakugan released low grunts as their Mobile Assault vehicles' magenta accents shined brightly. Their lower halves expelled a pulse that nearly buffered Jelldon and Atmos. Jase and Maggie fought through the pulse and looked up as Lumitroid's vehicle shifted first.

Lucia had her eyes closed as she slowly raised her Bakumeter. She showcased an ability that had a different array of symbols and accents that made it look more mechanized. "You will learn first-hand, why many, such as yourselves, cannot evolve to the rate Lord Riaan can…ability, activate! **Gear Saber!** "

The magenta hexagons all over the rim of Acceleton shined brightly. Energy generated into the shapes and the main cannons where the claws were inserted fired off two massive magenta beams. Atmos and Jelldon maneuvered out of the way as the beams sailed to the distance behind. The Bakugan and people that were quarreling far off in the proximity we swallowed in a killer shockwave of magenta that flourished skywards.

Jase and Mggie looked back. They didn't have the words as the destruction of the attack was enough to make them reset on their wariness. _'Was all of that…from that device?'_ Maggie looked back with shock written all over her face.

 **Lumitroid: 600 (+600) = 1200 Gale Atmos: 1200**

 **Nastix: 900 Glow Jelldon: 1300**

Constant beams fired in a barrage in their direction. The force of the oncoming attacks was making the ground shudder as the hovercraft was gliding Lumitroid in all directions. Whichever corner was met, the magenta beams would fire. There were no blindspots. The smaller beams mixed with the two large ones that followed often. Maggie and Jase kneeled to avoid being blown over as the misfires were becoming too much overhead.

Amina saw their states, giggling arrogantly. "That's right, kneel before me." Her eyes narrowed. "As you all should be."

Maggie opened an eye to see ahead of her. _'We've gotta stall her. We're gonna get killed if we don't do something!'_ "Ability, activate! **Alien Flare!** " Jelldon whipped his tentacles briefly and let out a loud battle cry as he faced the attacks. The magenta beams blasting his way were halted when his body expelled a distorted heat wave with an eerie red center. It was like a signal flare that was going off.

Beneath all this, Amina seemed elated. "Ability, activate! **Quash Photon!** "

The magenta pool of slime that Nastix sat in started bubbling. The bubbles began rapidly accelerating into a jacuzzi for Nastix. The increase in energy transmitted into the six towers above. Magenta static circulated between each one to make a ring of lightning. The machine's accents shined brighter before the electrical impulse spread horizontally. The shockwaves bypassed the fellow vehicle's blasts and pushed back Jelldon's defense, stunning him with magenta shock around his body.

"GAH!" he flinched. His power level dropped to **1100**.

Maggie gasped. If it wasn't for Jase ducking her head down she would've been blown by magenta beams that continued firing. Jelldon and Atmos backpedaled the best they could in spite of the numbers.

Amina chuckled maliciously at the chances. "You surprised? Quash Photon is a Mobile Assault ability that nullifies all abilities, including enemy Battlegear. What's more, even the opponent Bakugan that used those abilities start losing power of their own."

Phastrix released another electrical impulse that spread vastly around. Lumitroid's high velocity shots. The projectiles spread across the terrain around, blazing as hard and fast as cannon fire. Atmos' speed gave him the ability to dance around the attacks, but even some were grazing the feathers on his wings. Even Jelldon was barely holding up. He was jabbing repeatedly to keep himself in one piece. Thanks to the training with Diablo, he was firing back equal shots. Still, it was straining him just to keep up in terms of power.

When he jabbed again, the shots suddenly stopped. He realized Lumitroid was dead in front, his assault vehicle inches away from him.

"Ability, activate! **Radiant Sting!** " Lumitroid's glowing stinger swung ahead and stung Jelldon square in the face. He screamed and recoiled away.

Maggie's eyes shit wide open. She saw Jelldon recoil, his body going numb from the paralyzing venom flowing inside his body.

"You're probably wondering how we're able to use that ability, despite your Tendril Trap's effects." Lucia pointed out. "Well, that's Gear Saber's additional effect. Not only am I granted power, but with the assault vehicle's automatic defense mechanisms…" She looked at a small visible forcefield around Lumitroid, like a casing. "It allows Lumitroid to bypass all Gate Card and ability effects, thus allowing him to attack normally."

Maggie stepped back. "Then, that means…"

Standing back up, Jase prodded his glasses. _'Machines with that much power. At this rate…'_ Knowing he had to act fast, he looked up, seeing Atmos barrel around the assaults. "Double ability, activate! **Quad Vortex** , plus Fusion Ability, **Wise Sky!** "

Atmos straightened out and emitted another shrilled caw. His wing joints' fans started twirling again, gathering winds for a maelstrom. Four individual green twisters blazed at Lumitroid and Nastix. The beams Lumitroid's vehicle shot were intercepted by these oncoming cyclones that swallowed them.

"Not quite!" Atmos' eyes flashed green. Green sparkles surrounded the space around his wings. The drafts dragged them into the twister, infusing into the four cyclones. Two of each swallowed Nastix and Lumitroid, trapping them and their vehicles in unstoppable whirlwinds from either direction.

 **Lumitroid: 1200 (-400 -200) = 600 Gale Atmos: 1200 (+200) = 1400**

 **Nastix: 900 (-400) = 500 Glow Jelldon: 1200**

Even as the typhoons raged on, their Bakugan remained afoot inside their devices. The machines only stuttered inside the explosive whirlwinds. But it shouldn't be long until Atmos' wind power would capsize or throw off their anti-gravity.

"We're ending this now, Amina." Lucia stated, eyes full of concentration. "We'll use a strong attack for Jase to repel back, in which we'll use a stronger one to push through to victory. Is that clear?"

Amina scoffed. "Like I need you to tell me the obvious. Let's just get this over with." She tapped her Bakumeter, putting in a code. Once again, blue energy materialized into a small device that she grabbed. "Battlegear Boost!" She threw in the Prozar once more, which mounted on Nastix' back. The Bakugan gurgled as his power level went up to **600**.

Amina whipped her hair back. "Fine~, if it'll satisfy you, I can take the lead…" she smirked. "Happy?"

Lucia closed her eyes. "Yes, quite so." She pulled up an ability. "Ability, activate! **Lens-X!** " Lumitroid had a bright purple core form on his front. He hissed wickedly as the veins reappeared in his eyes. The Bakugan had a magenta flare around the body as a light beamed from his one eye. The light compressed, becoming a massive lens-like projection that remained unmoved, even in the cyclone raging around them.

 **Lumitroid: 600 (+500) = 1100 Gale Atmos: 1400**

 **Nastix: 600 Glow Jelldon: 1200**

Amina readied an ability. "Battlegear Ability, activate! **Prozar Nuclear!** " The Battlegear levered itself on Nastix' back. The bubbling acids of the Mobile Assault Vehicle were channeling even more radioactive grime to be intensified. It unleashed an even larger radioactive shockwave outwards that blazed towards Atmos and Jelldon, tearing through the whirlwinds like paper.

 **Lumitroid: 1100 Gale Atmos: 1400 (-400) = 1000**

 **Nastix: 600 (+400) = 1000 Glow Jelldon: 1200 (-400) = 800**

The pulse waves struck Atmos and Jelldon. The latter wasn't able to use his arms or body as a defense as he normally would. And with Atmos too high up due to earlier acrobatics, he couldn't step in time as Jelldon screamed in radioactive pain. The jellyfish reverted to ball form, the shockwaves going towards Maggie.

 _ **Maggie: 0%**_

The impact caused Maggie to fall onto her side. She winced when Jelldon's ball form hit her cheek. She gritted her teeth at the fall. "Gnnngh!"

Amina flaunted a lock behind her head again. She seemed overjoyed by that display. "Well, that was fun. Showed that little bitch." She looked over towards Jase. "Now, I believe it's your turn?"

Jase looked down at his defeated ally. He looked back, retaining a calm disposition. "Maggie…forgive us. We'll do what we can to make this right." He straightened out, keeping his eyes focused on the battlefield. "Your feats truly are remarkable, that I can concede to." He praised. "But…what I fail to concede to, is your outlandish convictions."

"The feeling is a mutual one, Jase Mercury." Lucia opposed. "It's been in our circle that we've preserve everything that Lord Riaan has for us. And because of that, we owe much to him, just as you do to your friends who gave themselves up for their lost one."

Jase activated an ability. _'Maybe because an ability can't be nullified, doesn't mean that it can't be reversed back.'_ He raised his arm up. "Double ability, activate! **Vacuum Turmoil!** Plus, **Omni Storm!** "

"I shall make this right for you, Jelldon!" Atmos spread his wings, creating a cyclone that turned into a widened funnel around him. The cyclone picked up traces of the lingering pulses that continued from the shockwaves and infused them into the cyclone's wake. The blast wave was shot back along with the residual radioactive energy at Lumitroid and Nastix alike. Even more so, it was all boosted by a strong gale storm Atmos fired that made it seem like a hurricane was expanding towards them.

 **Lumitroid: 1100 (-400 -100) = 600 Gale Atmos: 1000 (+400 +400 +100 +400) = 2300**

 **Nastix: 1000 (-400 -400 -100) = 100**

Wild winds were about to crash into them. However, time around Lucia seemed irrelevant. _'Reflecting an ability that cannot be nullified. How very interesting of a battler you all are.'_ Her stare furrowed as she held up an ability of her own. _'But…this is a battle that I cannot lose. I have seen the future, and I will not allow you to believe someone like you has the ability to guide it like Lord Riaan can!'_

She calmly glared into the face of the whirlwinds. "Ability, activate! **Gear Saber!** "

Acceleton aimed its automatic blasters into the booster lens. The bright light radiated a path into the oncoming storm. The hexagons and the main cannons fired magenta laser beams that went into the lens. On the other end, the amplified light multiplied its power, making the air flicker repeatedly before the ground crumbled from the tremendous single magenta laser that tore a hole clean through the shockwaves,

 **Lumitroid: 600 (+1800) = 2400 Gale Atmos: 2300**

 **Nastix: 100**

The magenta light surged high into the skies, the winds unable to change its course. Atmos saw an oncoming light source, but was unable to escape its range in time. He let out a shrilling caw as he was enveloped in a horrendous blast wave that buffered a few good feathers out of him.

"No!" Jase shouted. He covered up in time as the shockwaves of the attack pushed his back on his heels. He slid to a knee next to Maggie, who was barely getting up in her tired state.

Atmos was enveloped in a bright pink explosion in the sky. The light traveled far, enveloping the warzone. The aerial Bakugan that were too close suffered considerably as some of them reverted to ball form. In the smoke, Atmos fell down head-first. He cawed in writhe as he landed on his back, reverting to a green ball that rolled to Jase's feet.

 _ **Jase: 0%**_

Jase gingerly went to pick up Atmos. He looked at his defeated form, frowning. "It would appear…that we have gotten ourselves carried away once again."

The sounds of thudding got their attention. Maggie looked up with a gasp. Jase stood up to Lumitroid and Nastix, their respective weapons aimed specifically at them.

"Jase…any ideas?"

The Ventus battler supplied nothing. He glared at them with his gaze calm and sharp.

"You and your friends have done most considerably up until now." Lucia denounced. "We owe a great deal to your interference. If not for you, then we would never have realized the qualifications of us. We are Hades Pillars. The six entities that dare not topple, for Milord…and the one world we seek."

Magenta lightning crackled in Phastrix; same colored energy surged in the main cannons of Acceleton. The two had nowhere to go, and nowhere to hide. They could only stare their enemies in the face of death.

Lucia's eye scrunched. She saw something in her vision that got her attention. She looked up, as did Amina.

"Ability, activate! **Long Aercules!** "

A broad orange beam shot along the ground, moving between the two and their attackers. The blaze receded until moments later, it exploded into a surmounting rupture. Land arose, making a smokescreen that caused Lumitroid and Nastix to hold their fire.

"What?!" Amina gasped. Lucia, on the other hand, looked towards the direction of where it came from. Overhead, she saw a draconic shadow fly in and fade to the other side.

Jase and Maggie were uncovering when something landed behind them. "Hey! You guys okay down there?!" They looked up, seeing who was responsible for the shout. They saw that it was Mason Brown, who stood calmly and smirked at them while on Avior.

Maggie's widened. "Wait, hold on. Aren't you…"

Mason grinned. "Save your shock for later. Right now, we got a bigger problem to deal with…" he showed a frown. "So if I were you, I'd hop on before they see us again."

Jase and Maggie blinked. They looked to each other, realizing their options were limited. Jase was the one who spoke. "Do please be gentle." He sarcastically chimed.

Mason showed his own witty grin. "No promises."

The smoke waves were beginning to loosen a little. As the smoke and dirt dilated down, neither Amina nor Lucia could see the two targets. But it looked like there was a bright brown flash that came from behind a draconic entity that growled.

After several seconds, Lucia realized what was coming next. "Move to the side at once!" she ordered.

Their machines turned on their axis and faced each other. Several orange beams blazed between them that shot a clear path towards the Empyrean backlines. Lucia and Amina only saw a brown-orange blue blitz pass them, the sound barrier breaking as it was moving at great speeds. Both uncovered, showing mild annoyance and surprise at something that looked like a dragon, with four jet engines on the wings propelling him across at quickening paces.

When they got a closer look at the fleeing creature, on the stretched neck was Mason. But more so, it was Maggie and Jase as they were getting away. Amina's eyes widened. "You dolts! Stop them!" she ordered.

"Not so fast!"

A blue gleam from above. Claws raked and came down, which the vehicles swerved away from. They readjusted and affirmed themselves as they saw Phosphos standing with his Battlegear, which were two massive shields with claws on the hands. Lena was on the main head, glaring daggers at them.

Lucia glanced to her right, seeing Plitheon descend on one corner with turbines shaped like a wheel around him. Amina looked to her left, seeing Contestir descend with a sun-shaped Battlegear. They saw their respective partners take centerstage.

"Sorry, but you're not taking anymore of Gundalia than you already have." Lena declared boldly. Phosphos stepped beside her with a snarl.

"What she said, and more." Lena smirked. "Those guys before were just a warm-up. Now you're gonna see what Gundalians can really do on their home turf!" Zenet boasted.

Jesse snapped his book shut elegantly. "As one act draws to its conclusion, it's imperative that the appeal it makes on its audience stands to high ovations. In other words…" His glare sharpened, pointing his finger at them accusingly. "This is where the curtain closes on you!"

With new foes surrounding them, Lucia and Amina didn't bother looking at each other. "Amina, I trust you understand what to do?"

The arrogant female snorted. "Don't patronize me…just crush these worms already." She growled. "I wanna see them dyed the color that I want my bubbles in my next bath."

* * *

Avior sailed across the battlefield, getting as far away as they can while explosions happened below. Behind, the show of radioactive eruptions flourished. Mason didn't need or have time to worry as he was doing his job.

"Thanks for the save back there!" Maggie shouted through the winds.

"Don't mention it!" Mason shouted. "You guys need to get inside, right?"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, we do. We got our friends in there that need our help!"

Mason turned ahead, smirking. "Heh, figured as much." A moment paused them before he continued. "You guys must be making a big deal about getting to there in this mess. But if you say so. Avior, hightail it!"

Avior roared as he used his Lashor to push himself further. As his speed increased, he was unaware that below, there were still soldiers along the backlines. One soldier in particular was seeing the right time, and threw a Gate Card.

"Gate Card, open! Land Pressure!"

The Gate Card opened, a glow emanating straight below Avior. Suddenly gravity intensified beneath him. "What's…happening…? My body…!" He started feeling a drag that carries him down.

Mason jerked as the team started falling out of the sky. "Crap!" Avior was going to hit the ground soon. He had to get them off fast. "Guys, jump now!"

They didn't have time to question. Maggie and Jase knew this from experience. The little girl gulped before she felt a hand beside her. Looking up, Jase held onto her.

"Stay with me, understand?" he told her.

Maggie blinked a couple times, but she nodded confidently. "Right! On three!" She insisted. They looked down, seeing the ground a few meters away. "1…2…3!"

Both members leaped off their heels and sailed off the falling Avior. Avior crashed into the ground with Mason on his back, creating a massive tremor that shook the earth. The Interacian troops were so preoccupied with them that they didn't realize the pairs of feet that landed behind them.

Maggie and Jase kneeled up and looked back. They could see the troops throwing in their various Bakugan. The numbers quickly stacked up as Avior and Mason were barely able to stand ground.

Maggie's worries intensified. "Mason…" She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up at Jase. "Jase…"

"I understand. But we cannot falter here. We came here for a reason, but we cannot let personal matters best the main objective." He looked one more look behind. "And besides…"

Behind, Mason raised an ability. " **Luft Howling!** " Avior's outstretched neck curved upwards. It snaked down, firing a brown beam along the Gate Card. The card broke to pieces, revealing the enemy Bakugan to back away as Mason and Avior stood back up with sneers.

Jase's mind flashed to something he remembered; a quote from Riaan. _"They protected us; they're guardians. They are not soldiers who were told to do so and risked themselves for others simply because of destiny or what others told them otherwise. If the world they created and shaped is what they see fit to protect, and are willing to make the tough choices for better, then that, in my opinion, is a guardian."_

"…let our guardians do their part. They wish to protect us. Let us show a little faith, shall we?"

Maggie knew Jase was right from the start. She looked back at the explosive battles afoot. She saw Ren and Linehalt dodging Zion and Snapzoid with their lives. They saw the Gundalians fighting hands-on. Their Bakugan were doing the same. They saw Lena, Jesse, and Zenet attacking with smirks. She even looked at Mason, who, despite just meeting them, showed his trust in them. How could she say no to all of that?

Steeling herself, she shook her head, her attitude, turning astute. "You're right, Colonel. This is no time for shirking. Jelldon…let's go."

"I'm with you." He was on Maggie's shoulder as she made a break for the Empyrean entrance with Jase.

Seeing them make a break for it, the look on Mason's face showed relief. _'Heh, can't believe we're to fall guys for those guys…but, it looks like they really know what they're doing. Guess it's up to us now.'_ He faced the Interacians with a smirk. "So what do you say, Avior? Wanna do a little damage to these punks?"

A sneer crossed Avior's face. "I've been itching for you to ask that!" He expelled an ear-splitting roar, brown dragonfire unleashed in a horrendous fashion.

* * *

Footsteps echoes through the empty halls. People darted down the dark hallways. The lighting was notably dimmer than what it was several floors up.

"We should be getting close." Luka shouted. "You guys can feel that too, can't you? That foul energy, it's making my nose burn. No doubt about it, Riaan's just up ahead."

The determination in Luka's voice was crisp. Luke and Alice didn't have anything to say about that. They just kept running in the direction the negative energy drifted.

"So, what are you guys going to do once we catch up to him?" Luka asked.

Luke followed behind with confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Luka grunted. "Figures." He ignored the huff from Luke. "Look, it's not like I know how you guys operate. Don't forget, I'm not used to this whole group dynamic. So if you have a plan, better spill it before we get over our heads. This is your friends and Riaan we're talking about. No telling what'll happen. You understand?"

Luke's eyes widened a little when he processed that. Now that he thought about it, they didn't really come up with a sure-fire strategy in mind. In fact, most – if not all – of the matters they assessed were practically improvised. The fact that Ren's army came in the provide aid was totally coincidental. If not for Luka, then how would Luke have thought topside. The window was very small for them to squeeze through, yet somehow they still made it work.

Looking down as they ran, Luke tried to make the best of the situation at hand. "Look, we don't know if Master Riaan is going to fight us or not, but we came here knowing that might be a possibility. We came here knowing that might very well be the case."

"And, if you have to fight your friend?"

Luke's fists balled; Alice's gaze fixated on him. She saw how steeled he became as he looked resolute. "I'll do what I must." He declared. "I'll do what _I_ think is the right choice to save her and Atchibee…it's what they would've wanted."

"They're our friends. It's what we do to look out for them, the same way they have for us." Abis explained.

Luka and Alto Brontes looked at each other, processing Luke and Abis' retort. When he realized in, he wondered why he felt so much lighter. He briefly felt the back of his head, realizing his hair was cut off during his final battle with Luke. He wasn't going to deny this logic. It's no time for running away and warning. Now is a time for action.

Hydranoid suddenly opened on Alice's shoulder. "Everyone…up ahead."

They all stopped in their tracks, all three staring into the hall ahead of them. An eerie silence fell upon them as all that was heard was their own gasps.

Eyes facing forward, they were peering into an already dark corridor. The magenta lights were dimming as they stretched into pitch-black. It looked like they were at the edge of the world and ready to step into darkness. Even from the bleak black, they could feel a raspy, cold breath that gave their spines a couple shivers.

"Wha…what is this…?" Luke stammered. "This energy, is it really…?"

"Did anyone else get the feeling they're being watched?" Abis dreaded, his tone hinting irony.

"Oh~, very observant indeed." Brontes chimed. "This energy, it's ginormous. Quite the problem we're in."

Luka's eyes narrowed. "There's no doubt about it. That's Riaan dead ahead…he's expecting us." The grip on his sword tightened. "Now it makes sense. That's why we haven't seen any security at the lower levels. He wants us down here so he can see what we're made of."

Alice swallowed a lump, but she stepped forward. "Well then, guys…this is what we came for, right?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah…"

Once more, they all thought about the reasons why they're here. They can't back out now. Not after what everyone risked to get them to here. With one last look at each other, all three had serious looks. They faced the tunnel of darkness, their goosebumps biding with every second they stared at it. With one last breath of freedom, they marched into the cold abyss.

Almost immediately, a wave of eerie darkness overtook them. It was like walking in blind. They could barely see each other. Yet that wasn't the problem. The problem was that they were barely getting their feet ahead of themselves. The pressure coming from ahead was like actual gravity weighing on them. But they refused to stop walking. This overwhelming negative energy would've suffocated them in the past. Before, even Luke found himself trembling in this energy when Maximus first showed it. Now, that level was nothing. This kind of power, however, was like an endless void that was about to seize and rip him apart. The thought of death was nothing but serenity to make the ache end.

However, they all marched on. They had one goal in mind. And a lot of people counting on them. They couldn't let something as trivial as a show of pressure thwart them. Luke subconsciously felt his wound. Even it was weighing him down, yet he held back a cough so Luka and Alice wouldn't notice.

After what felt like several minutes of walking, the three had found themselves stuck. The silence was still there, their heads craning in different directions. Luke and Luka were ready to pull out their swords if needed…

Suddenly in a show of lightning, magenta light beamed down, blinding them for a moment. When they recovered, they opened their eyes. Their settings were completely different. The domain they were in was exceptionally grand and huge. Everything had accents on it, eve the flooring did.

"Where are we…?" Luka wondered.

"Welcome, my guests."

His eyes widened when something like a crude dark glare seeped into his back. Cautiously, he slowly glanced over his shoulder, slowly tilting his head. Alice and Luka did the same. They all faced the direction of where the fight of red carpet stairs lead to the massive throne, where someone glared down upon them with glowing magenta eyes.

Luke's eyes shrunk at the person's dominating presence. "Master Riaan…"

Riaan glared down, the entire room's accents igniting in magenta with his eyes. The atmosphere, though bright now, dimmed some as the aura around him lengthened. After the glow receded, he calmly stood up from his throne to address to his peers.

"My goodness, today is full of surprises, isn't it? To think, that I would have the honor of meeting my guests under these conditions. I congratulate you. Every last one of you, for making it tis far in. By all means, even surpassing the likes of my Hades Pillars, you've found the courage to face me. Such brave souls."

Luka was the first to steel himself. Immediately he drew out his laser sword. "Enough! We didn't come here to be flattered by you!"

"Oh really?" Riaan raised a palm. "Then what _are_ you here for exactly?"

"Don't blame dumb with me…" Luka's grip tightened. "You know _exactly_ what we're here for! Your reign of making waste on other planets, your copycat routine, thinking your tactics are moral?! You know _very_ well why we're here!" He found himself laboring in breath as he seared hate-filled gazes at Riaan. It was completely understandable why as such. Still, it was so much to spat out at once.

Riaan calmly closed his eyes. "They say even dull blades can still leave fatal cuts. If you're implying that you wish to eject me from this planet, then I can understand. However, I'm afraid that despite your interests, my obligations here aren't quite finished yet."

Everyone's glares sharpened. The Bakugan leered up angrily.

"My fighting forces are currently making their stand against the Gundalians as we speak. You've seen you impressive their skills are at enacting on the battlefield." He snapped his fingers, projecting several screens in front of them to show the outside battles.

"Powerful. Strategic. Versatility. Galilea drilled the use of Bakugan into their heads to ensure they know what they're doing. And Zion made sure they were prepared for combat." As shown, it revealed Interacian soldiers using forearms to shoot Gundalians through their heads. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the bloodshed above.

Riaan snapped his fingers, dispelling the images. "I would like to see the experiment of Interacian-trained survivalists manipulated on the battlefield. With their help, the programming of the Interacian Bakugan can make them far more reactive in the future endeavors."

Alice furrowed her brow. "So then, is that it? Aren't you forgetting something?"

Riaan turned his head towards her. "Alice Gehabich, a pleasure to meet you in person. It's a great honor to be seeing one of the original Battle Brawlers in the flesh." He bowed his head. "You have my upmost respects."

Alice and even Hydranoid didn't seem very convinced. The hydra was ready to burst out of ball form if it wasn't for the situation being so suppressed.

"But back to your statement, I believe I know what you are after." He grinned at the shadows. "Cyrus."

Everyone's heads turned to the darkness, where they felt another ominous presence come forth. Stepping out, Cyrus maliciously smirked.

Luka got defensive. "You, what are you doing here?!" he backlashed at his own dumb question. He made up for it by quickly asking another. "You're…that guy who fought us back in the chasm."

Alice's glare was just as hard. She remembered how strong he was. _'So, we'll have to fight him, too then.'_

Cyrus meekly chuckled. "A pleasure it is to see all of you again." He grimly spoke. "However, I believe in your case, it's a little short for such blessings. You _are_ aware of where you lie now, right?"

Luke stepped forward. "Where's Esther and Atchibee? We know you have them here."

Cyrus raised a brow. "My, someone's rather jumpy since the last time we've met." He paused, turning towards Riaan, who silently glared. Cyrus looked back at them. "But since you've asked so kindly, I suppose that it's fair for you to see your friend once again." He raised his fingers. "Since you are here, you will be the first to be unveiled to our latest collaboration. I trust even you will find it to be an experience."

Cyrus snapped his fingers, the echo was so loud that it sounded like a bone snap. An eerie silence fell across the room. Luke, Alice, and Luka all glanced left and right for any suspicious signs.

Off to the shadows, the sounds of footsteps could be heard. Luke turned n that direction. "Esther?"

Alice and Luka followed in his wonder. Riaan and Cyrus' expectant grins rose to greater heights.

Slender heel boots clanged against the ground as they proceeded out to the open. Upon coming into view, Luke's eyes began shrinking. It was slow, but his facial color was paling…and it wasn't just because of his injury. What he saw made his skin crawl worse than Riaan's aura.

Alice's eyes shrunk as an audible gasp emitted. Luka's pupils dilated as his teeth gnashed together.

Riaan smirked. "You've asked for your friend Esther Conland, did you not? I believe this is who you are referring to now."

Facing everyone was a figment that stepped out from the blackness of the chamber, there was a slender, yet voluptuous young woman. She had light brown hair, which was tied up in a bun, save for the bangs that framed the face. She adorned what seemed a familiar robe-like wear, though there were tweaks to it. For instance, purple armor was on the hands and lower arms. That same armor hugged the diaphragm up to the large chest. Heavy pauldrons shielded her thighs. Her nice pair of legs had purple stockings that had dark armor like a knight would have. In both her hands, there were two silver spears with broad ends. They had magenta jewels in the center. But what gave them all the chills…was how pale she looked, almost like a ghostly white. She had a silver visor on, with three horizontal magenta slits so she could see.

"No…" Abis was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Luke was incomprehensible. He couldn't muster the will to swallow a lump. He stared shakily in horror at who the person was. "Is…is that…Esther?"

The figure said nothing. Instead, her visor shined at her guests. The glare was anything but friendly.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry if the battles sucked this chapter, I'm feeling out of the loop. Maybe I could've had instances where they used more abilities at the last second since Luke's group does a lot for survival sake, but I didn't plan these fights as I should have. I'll try harder for next chapter, promise.**

 **So now we see that Esther is back, but not the way you guys expected! Next chapter is going to be quite the battle, with only 2 chapters left of the Gundalia Arc. I'm going to try and finish the arc before November's end.**

 **Until then, reviews are appreciated, and thanks for reading another update!**


End file.
